Confused Love Story
by Inuluver1990
Summary: Readers BEWARE!Tru Confusion starts here!Follow IY,Kags & other characters as Confusion threatens 2 destroy their Love.Beginning in the Present-Past events unveil secrets that ultimately change their Future.This AU proves that Love makes a really CLS.M
1. Chapter 1: Listen to Me

**Hey guys! I wrote this story years ago but I lost three chapters way at the end and couldn't bring myself to post it until now. I'm writing over the three chapters trying to make them work for the story, it's going okay right now.**

**This story has absolutely nothing to do with my other story The Ero-Romantic Tragedy of Sesshoumaru's past life or any of the sideline stories. I just wanted to give you guys something else to read while I'm finishing the other stories, so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Sadly.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

**Summary: Kagome has fallen in love with Inuyasha, a guy that's so passionate for her it confuses her and makes her scared to create a deeper relationship with him.**

**This story is very out of character, but hey that hardly matters now does it? Please enjoy and review!**

Confused Love Story

_**Chapter 1: Listen to me!**_

"Kikyo?"

Through annoyed brown eyes, the girl in question looked up at the young man standing before her. It was Inuyasha Takahashi, her boyfriend. What now? Didn't he realize that she was getting tired of his voice?

"Yes, Inuyasha?" He was much taller than her so she had to crane her head upwards to look at him. He stared down at her with his warm, welcoming smile. Maybe she would agree to listen to his song today, he surmised.

"I wrote a so-"

"Let me guess," She intercepted with a smile of her own. "You'd like me to listen to you?"

He nodded a little. "Would you?"

She sighed and looked away from him. "Inuyasha, I'm very sorry but I truly have a- migraine." She lied putting her hand on her head and feigned pain. "I don't know why I came to school today. I'm so sorry but I really don't think I could take hearing you sing today."

"Oh," he couldn't conceal his displeasure and he didn't want to. It was the same thing every day. He'd ask her to listen to him; she'd decline with an excuse like always. He was getting tired of hearing it.

She glanced back up at him and noted the displeasure in his deep amber eyes. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and stood on her tiptoes.

"I'm sorry," She said as remorseful as possible.

"It's okay, I understand. It's not your fault you have a headache." He sighed as she claimed his lips in a soft, passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, a shadow of a girl walked pass. Kagome Higurashi watched as they kissed passionately in a corner and sighed sadly. No one had ever kissed her like that, and she would probably never be kissed like that.

'Look at them, they look so peaceful; so happy.' She smiled at the obviously happy couple. 'They'll probably be together forever, even though; she treats him like scum. Maybe one day, she'll change her ways and see just how much he loves her.'

Suddenly, Kikyo pulls away and turns to see Kagome staring like she was watching a romance movie. Kagome averted her eyes elsewhere and continued to walk off.

Kikyo turns back to Inuyasha and saw that he was still dazed by her kiss. "I'll see you later, Hun." She grinned and walked away in the direction she saw Kagome take.

Kagome opened her locker and began to put her books into it. She didn't see when Kikyo approached but she felt her presence. She craned her neck to look at the tall, pretty faced girl that had stolen the heart of her long-time crush.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Ms. Kanome Higutrashi," She smiled mischievously as she eased a lock of her long, wavy black hair behind her ear.

Kagome bit her lip and looked away. "It's Kagome Higurashi," She corrected softly.

"Whatever. I saw you staring at me and Inuyasha." The beautiful, pale skinned woman said stepping closer.

Kagome inhaled deeply; she didn't want any problems. She always kept to herself and there was nothing wrong with her just looking at the way a couple kissed. She gulped deeply and inhaled again. Maybe she should have kept her eyes to herself.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Kikyo snapped. "I know you're an ugly little thing but I'm sure you're ugliness won't kill me!" She growled. Kikyo hated not having a person's full attention, especially if she was talking to them.

Kagome focused her eyes on Kikyo's beauty. Why didn't the girl just leave her alone? Maybe she should apologize for staring. Maybe Kikyo thought it was offensive and rude of her.

"I'm really sorry about watching you and Inuyasha." Kagome apologized quickly.

Kikyo beamed. "Well, you see, I know you just wanted a glimpse of the kind of life you won't ever have, so I don't mind." She cackled callously. "Actually, I like when people watch us. It's exciting."

Kagome grimaced slightly. Why wouldn't this girl just disappear?

"Anyway, I got to go." Kikyo started to leave and Kagome exhaled inaudibly. Suddenly, Kikyo turned and grinned at her. "One day Kagome, you may get a man who'll love you. Of course I don't think you should hold your breath waiting for that day cause that could prove fatal." Kikyo's laugh sounded like a witch and the hideous sound echoed painfully in Kagome's ears.

Kagome sighed sadly as tears came to her eyes. So what if she was plain, so what if she never had a boyfriend. It certainly wasn't a crime. It was saddening though, just to know that she might probably never have a boyfriend even once in her life.

Kagome paused from swiping the tears from her eyes and closing her locker when she suddenly heard a familiar sound, the strumming of a guitar. She heard the smooth scales, and a feeling of calm washed over her.

She was hypnotized by the sound, which led her to the music room. She peeped inside, and saw Inuyasha. He was singing and strumming his guitar while seated on a stool beside a baby grand piano.

It was a sad song he was singing, something about a guy that loved this girl who didn't appreciate his talent for music.

'_He sits alone, inside his room, writing songs to her beauty,'_

'_He gives her money, takes her out, and does his duty,'_

'_He goes to her, to sing his song, but she sends him away,'_

'_He doesn't know if she cares, but he loves her anyway.'_

'_It's so sad, that she can't see, that his love is true,'_

'_He's getting tired of her lies, and doesn't know what to do,'_

'_He loves her like crazy, but knows if she can't see,'_

'_He may just give up on her, and-"_

"_Give her up for me?"_She finished his song.

Inuyasha looked up at the door and saw deep, dark dreamy eyes staring at him. He felt his throat constrict. It was Kagome Higurashi, one of the smartest girls in school, and to him, one of the most natural beauties. She had dark chocolate colored hair with large, mesmerizing brown eyes.

He blinked as she smiled, he didn't hear what she had said though. "Can you repeat that, Kagome?" He asked.

She inhaled deeply and went to him. "You said,

'_He loves her like crazy, but knows that if she can't see,' 'He may just give up on her and"_then I said,_'give her up for me.'_

He chuckled, as he understood what she had said and she sat down beside him. She stared at him with a bright smile, her dimples pronounced beautifully in her cheeks. "Inuyasha?" She called after a while.

He looked at her. "Yes, Kagome?"

"Is something wrong?" She asked, knowing that the guy in the song was him, and the girl was Kikyo. It was quite obvious to her that Inuyasha was gloomy, and she could understand why, since she had heard the entire conversation he had had with Kikyo. It was the same like always. Maybe it was just coincidence that she was always around to hear Inuyasha ask Kikyo to listen to his songs and Kikyo's rejection, or fate.

"Huh?" He blinked and thought deeply for a moment. "No," He lied. "Nothing's wrong."

"If you're sure," She said while standing up.

"I am, thanks for asking." He replied discreetly staring at her lithe figure.

"Okay," She walked out of the room, but popped her head back in after a moment. "Inuyasha?" She called.

He looked down into her deep, dark dreamy eyes. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to tell you, that that was a very beautiful song, you should write it down and keep it."

"Thank you," He smiled softly. He was pleased to have someone besides his parents and teachers appreciate his talent.

"You're welcome!" She said as she walked away.

'Kagome's really kind of cute and sexy with those brown eyes,' he thought as he watched Kagome leave. He flushed a bit at the thought and began plucking at his guitar strings.

* * *

That's all for chapter 1: Listen to Me. I hope you all enjoyed it, there's a lot more to come. All the chapters are already finished except for the 3 I mentioned before, but they'll be done way before I have to post them.

Please Read and Review!

Inuluver1990.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Babysitter For Rin

I'm back with another chapter. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it! Another name I had for this story was "Sappy Love Story" but I decided to stick with "Confused Love Story". But trust me it's a really sappy story, I do think it's a good read though.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Please Read and Review! Enjoy! NOTE: Sesshoumaru extremely out of character!

Confused Love Story

Chapter 2: A Babysitter For Rin

It was Saturday when Kagome was seated on a bench in Woodside Park. She watched lovers pass, holding hands, kissing tenderly and laughing softly. She sighed, she felt so lonely. She wanted to feel how it felt to be loved like that from a boy. She really wanted to experience that.

"I'm sure something's not right!" She sighed sadly. "He says nothing's wrong but I know better than that." She huffed as she remembered what had happened the day before yesterday in school between Inuyasha and Kikyo. It had happened, yesterday and again today. Actually it had been happening for quite a while now. Inuyasha would ask Kikyo to listen to him and she would decline giving another excuse.

Suddenly, Kagome spotted a familiar-faced girl running in the path of a rock. It was Little Rin Takahashi. Kagome tried to shout to the little girl but it was too late. She tripped and fell down then began to cry in pain.

Kagome was off of her feet in no time. She went straight to Rin and stood her up on her tiny legs. "Rin?" She called.

The little girl with the teary green eyes seemed to be inconsolable. Kagome examined Rin and saw just a little scratch on her left knee. Sighing, she pulled out a lollipop she was saving for herself and gave it to Rin to hush her tears.

Rin smiled at the gift and took it. She was an adorable five-year-old. They had met occasionally at the park. Kagome wondered where, her father was.

"Rin?" She called.

The little girl looked up and blinked while sucking on the delectable candy. "Yes, Ms. Kagome?"

"Are you okay?" She asked. Rin nodded as Kagome began to wipe the dust off of her dress.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Suddenly she felt edgy. She wanted to see his handsome face.

"I didn't come here with Uncle Inuyasha." She said. "I'm with my daddy."

"Oh, Why were you running and where is he?" She inquired.

"I was running because I was trying to get the ice cream man to stop." Tears started to flow. "But it drove away and now I can't find him!" She bawled.

With a small smile, Kagome picked up the little girl and went to sit back on the bench. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll find us." She assured Rin.

Five minutes passed and Kagome heard the booming voice of a man. "Rin!" He called looking around. "Rin!" He called again.

"Daddy!" She squealed and squirmed out of Kagome's arms when she spotted him.

"Rin?" He saw her as she came running on tiny legs then he held out his arms as she jumped into them.

"Daddy!" She hugged his neck tightly.

"Rin," He sighed in relief. "Where did you run off to?"

She smiled at him and blinked her eyes cutely. "I saw ice cream man and wanted ice cream but you were talking to a lady and told me not to bother you so I went to get it." She said in gibberish.

He sighed and thought about punishing her but as he looked at her, he couldn't bring himself to. He was more happy than angry at the moment. "You shouldn't have left my side." He said sternly hoping she'd get the message that she had done something wrong.

"I'm sorry daddy," She started to cry. Whenever her father, Sesshoumaru Takahashi spoke to her in such a tone, she knew she was about to get punished and she hated being punished. "I won't do it again, I promise." She cried pitifully. "Please don't spank me!"

He sighed and held her close. "You scared me, I really shouldn't spare the rod, but I'll spare it this once. You do that again, and I'll make sure you're not able to sit down for three hours."

She nodded and continued sucking on her red lollipop. He blinked as he saw it.

"Where'd you get that candy from?" He asked.

"Miss. Kagome gave me it when I fell and scraped my knee but she made it all better!" She smiled as he looked at her knee. "She's right over there." Rin pointed to the bench where a young woman sat watching them with a tiny smile.

He saw Kagome and with Rin in his arms he went to her. Kagome looked away as she saw them approach, she had never met Rin's father. Rin was always in the park with her uncle, Inuyasha.

"Good evening," He greeted.

She smiled up at him warmly and greeted him back. He was a very tall man with broad shoulders and lean hips. He was dressed in a dark blue suit and shiny black shoes. He looked very businesslike, very professional. He appeared more refined than his younger brother Inuyasha, but Kagome found she loved Inuyasha's unrefined manner.

"I heard you helped my little girl," He said.

Kagome nodded. "My name's Kagome Higurashi and I heard from a pretty, little girl who wanted ice cream that you're her father. I've met her many times with her Uncle, Inuyasha. He goes to my school."

"I see. My name is Sesshoumaru Takahashi. Thank you for helping her."

"It was nothing." She reddened as he scrutinized her. "I love children."

"Anyway," He inhaled. "I have to take Rin home and get her cleaned up, thank you for your help. Say thank you, Rin."

Rin pulled the half eaten pop from her mouth. "Thank you, Ms. Kagome."

"You're welcome."

Rin watched as Kagome's figure shrunk in the distance and then she looked up at her hard-jawed father. "Daddy?"

He blinked and glanced into her pretty, green eyes. "What is it, Rin?"

"Is Mrs. Fratz going to be my new babysitter?" She asked still sucking on the lollipop Kagome had given to her while referring to the woman he had been talking to in the park.

Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply and shook his head negatively. "No, she doesn't have any time. She's very busy."

Rin smiled brightly. "Really, that's too bad." She sighed in feigned silence. "You know, I don't think Ms. Kagome is doing anything through the week."

Sesshoumaru stopped walking and looked at his daughter of five years. "What are you trying to tell me?"

She pulled her pop from her mouth and blinked mischievously. "I'm saying daddy you didn't ask her if she would be my babysitter."

"I didn't ask because I do not know her."

"But Uncle Inuyasha knows her and I know her and I really like her,"

Sesshoumaru didn't want to go back when he was so close to home but he needed a babysitter promptly. "Do you think she'll still be there?"

Rin finished her pop and said, "If we hurry, we may be able to catch her."

"You're right." He told her.

With long, fast strides, Sesshoumaru was back in the park and was relieved to see that Kagome was still seated there. She was a good-looking girl, though a little plain with her chocolate colored hair tied in a knot in the back of her head.

Kagome stood up, prepared to leave. She was tired of feeling sorry for herself; she was tired of watching lovers swing together and kiss each other passionately. She just wanted to go home and sleep now.

"Miss Kagome!"

The familiar voice of Rin Takahashi made her brace herself. Who knew which direction the little girl would jump from? When she didn't feel the weight of Rin crushing her, she turned and saw Rin and her father coming her way.

She smiled brightly as she pictured herself walking with Inuyasha, while holding a little girl, their daughter in his big strong arms.

"Mr. Takahashi,"

He smiled back. "Ms. Higurashi,"

"Did you leave something, your briefcase, or quizzing glass perhaps?"

He grinned. "No, actually, Rin has given me a wonderful idea."

"Really?" She looked at the little girl that was starting to fall asleep on her father's broad shoulder. "I'm not surprised, she's a very intelligent young girl; filled with suggestions. What was this wonderful idea?"

"Well," He started. "Maybe we should sit down for a bit?"

She nodded and they sat.

"I have just gotten a new job that will keep me away from Rin for a few hours, about five or a little more depending on if I decide to work overtime and I really need a babysitter. I was just hoping that-"

Before he could finish, she had already consented. He blinked. "Yes?" He repeated.

"You do want me to be Rin's babysitter, am I right?"

He nodded.

"Well then, I agree." She said happily. "I love children, and Rin is a very wonderful little girl. I don't have anything to do at home except maybe study and homework but I can do that when Rin's in bed and asleep."

"Really?"

"Yes," She nodded.

"All right, is tomorrow a good time to start?" He asked relieved that he had finally found a sitter.

She thought for a moment then bobbed her head in agreement. "Yes, I'll run it by my mother today and I am sure that she'll be okay with it. She knows how much I love children."

"I see," He inhaled as he looked down at his tired little daughter. "How much will you require?" She looked at him with her dark eyes completely lost to what he was saying.

"Money? Payment for your services," He clarified.

"Oh," She exclaimed. "I don't need any money, I love children! Rin's a doll, I don't mind doing it for free!" She said.

"You know, you are the first woman I've met that didn't want money from me," He smiled a little at her. "But I can't just let you come and do such a great service for me for nothing, I'll give you fifteen dollars an hour, how does that sound?" He inquired.

She sighed. "It's okay. I guess I could use a little money on the side just for me, now and then."

"Exactly," Once the terms were settled, Kagome said goodbye and left the park. Sesshoumaru watched as the small-figured woman disappeared and then inhaled deeply.

He began his journey back home again, thinking about how loving and absolutely sweet Kagome Higurashi was. If only Kagome was a little older. If only he had girlfriends that had Kagome's deportment, maybe he would actually be able to propose and marry.

He sighed as he reached his parent's home. Ever since his wife had died in childbirth, life for him had never been the same.

That's all for this chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please Review! Thanks.

Inuluver1990.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	3. Chapter 3: First Taste of Passion

Hey guys, I decided I'd give you another chapter before I fall unconscious, so here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Darn.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 3: First Taste of Passion

'_I sit here looking through my window.'_

'_Thinking of a song to sing to you,'_

'_Even though I know too well,'_

'_It's one you'll never listen to.'_

'_And all the things I write bout you,'_

'_Should make you feel like a queen'_

'_But you don't seem to care enough,'_

'_To find what they mean,'_

Inuyasha strummed his guitar, and gazed out his window. A few months ago he would have been comfortable to say that he loved Kikyo but now he wasn't too sure. He strummed his guitar and began to sing the chorus of his sad song.

'_I'm getting fed up, no matter what I say,'_

'_You just don't want to hear what I-, don't want to hear what I write'_

'_I am running out of words- to express myself'_

'_It'll soon be too late to talk about, too late to talk about it.'_

"_Now let's talk about how it's all going down,"_

Inuyasha began to remember the first time he had met Kikyo Miko. She had always been a beautiful, black haired, brown-eyed girl and he was one of the happiest guys alive when she became his girlfriend.

He remembered the first kissed they had shared, it had been a wonderful experience and it had made his blood boil to dangerous temperatures. What had happened to her? He asked himself. She was just so different; they were becoming so distant. What was happening to their love?

"Inuyasha!" His mother called. "Dinner's ready!"

"I'm coming!" He called back and put his guitar down. He stood up from his seat on the window and stretched like a large cat. For a second, his mind wondered to what Kagome was doing. He smiled at his thoughts and began to make his way to the kitchen.

When he arrived, his older brother, Sesshoumaru, his father, Inutaisho, and his mother, Izayoi was seated and waiting for him. He sat down in his seat and after they prayed, he picked up the first homemade roll and began to butter it.

"Hey where's Rin?" Inuyasha asked suddenly noticing she was missing.

"She's in her room sleeping," His mother answered with a smile while scooping up a large bowl of green salad.

"So, have you found a babysitter?" Inutaisho Takahashi asked his elder son.

Inuyasha began to fill his plate with the spaghetti and meatballs his mother had expertly made and then began to guzzle it all down. "Why don't you get one of your many girlfriends?" He asked with a snicker. "Oh yeah they have no experience with children!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at his younger brother. "I've found someone; Rin likes her a lot, so I'm fortunate for that. We met her today in the park,"

Izayoi smiled while pouring some homemade salad dressing on her vegetables. "I hear all these hers, what's her name?" She wondered.

He smiled at his stepmother, "I want to leave that as a surprise,"

"Is it Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked suddenly, that would surely surprise him.

"Kikyo?" Sesshoumaru scorned. "No, I think I saw her pass a little boy who was crying because his ice cream dropped!" He shot at his brother.

Inuyasha growled, "What does that mean?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged satisfied that he could make his younger brother angry. "Kikyo's just not the child type!"

"How do you know?" He spat angrily.

"I already asked her she said cheerleading duties are a killer! I didn't buy it of course."

Inutaisho picked up a meatball and savored the juicy flavor of it. "More about the girl." He demanded. "How old is she?"

Sesshoumaru thought a moment. "A little younger than Inuyasha. She's gorgeous, very pretty girl, sweet disposition!"

Inuyasha smiled wryly. "I can't wait to meet her!" He said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. "I'm done, I'll be in my room!"

He got up with his dish and put it in the washer after he disposed of the remainders of his meal then he went up the stairs.

Izayoi sighed as she watched her son leave. Then she directed her attention to her stepson. "So, when will she start?"

Sesshoumaru took a deep gulp of his water, "Tomorrow- 4:00 to 10:00"

"Does she have a ride to get home?" Inutaisho asked.

"That's what I'm here for." Sesshoumaru said getting up to empty his dishes and put them in the washer.

Izayoi smiled as she finished her salad. "It sounds okay to me," she replied.

The next day, Kagome found herself listening in on another conversation between Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"So, do you want to come over and listen to my songs?" Inuyasha asked her hoping he would get a confirmation.

Kikyo's ruby colored lips and darkened eyebrows rose. She was getting tired of him bugging her about his songs. Didn't he understand she wasn't interested? "Inuyasha you really should concentrate on taking me out and buying me things!" She complained.

He sighed sadly. "Is that a no?" He asked wanting to make sure she was clear.

"Well, yes," She nodded as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. "It's a no, I don't like the guitar, and to be truthful, I hate it!"

"Oh," He bit his lip and looked away from her. "Okay, I understand."

Sighing, she went to him and pecked him on the cheek, softly. She knew exactly what her touches did to him. His body would react in a way she knew too well in a man and then he would forget about her not wanting to hear his stupid songs.

"I'm just being honest," She pouted playfully. "Are you mad?" She asked while kissing the pulse at his neck and then looked deep into his eyes.

His eyes locked with her and he inhaled deeply. "No," He lied. "How could I be mad at you?" He asked with a shrug.

Kagome was biting so hard on her bottom lip she thought she would tear it off. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could Inuyasha not tell her how horrible he felt without her support? How could he just hold his pain inside?

'How could she?' Kagome thought angrily. 'She's so- ugh! She should at least listen to him, just once!' She was so angry that she balled her fists; she just wanted to punch the mascara off of Kikyo's pretty little face.

'What does he see in her? She doesn't even want to hear him play and sing!' Kagome was so outraged she nearly stormed to Inuyasha so she could throw herself in his arms and kiss him passionately to prove to Kikyo that he didn't need her.

'It should have been me!' Her jealous mind screamed. 'Stop it! It's their problem, not mine!'

With that last thought, Kagome stormed away with fire in her eyes. She really needed to tell Inuyasha that he should speak to Kikyo and tell her how he felt about her rejections to him and his talent.

"He'll be in the music room, in about a minute," She told herself and walked into the music room. "I'll just wait for him here."

She sat down and after a minute, Inuyasha stormed him completely oblivious to her presence. He threw his bag down and then in a hot rage he picked up a folding-chair and threw it at the board.

Kagome was so scared that she screamed. Inuyasha's head turned and he saw the fear in her eyes. Her eyes were wild with fear and she looked about ready to sprint. He inhaled trying to hold in his rage, trying to calm himself.

He went to the chair, picked it up, unfolded it and sat on it. With his head in his hands his large body began to shake. Kagome, who had finally recovered from her shock, closed the door and then went to him.

"Inuyasha?" She called to him softly.

He looked up at her with sad, dark eyes and then ran his fingers through his hair. She could see that his eyes were beginning to redden. He was such a physically strong man, but on the inside, he was weak. He needed someone to bring up his self-esteem. She could tell that he was having problems in that department and Kikyo wasn't helping, she was making it worse.

With a sigh, she pulled him into her arms so swiftly, he lost his balance and he fell on top of her. She breathed hard as his eyes smoldered in hers.

"Are you okay?" She asked, too paralyzed by his handsomeness to push him away.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" He asked gruffly.

She shook her head negatively. "I'm sorry, Kikyo doesn't appreciate your music. I truly am." She said while boldly lifting her hand to cup his face. He didn't feel heavy at all upon her tiny body; she actually liked the feeling of such closeness. "I'll listen to it, Inuyasha, that is, if you want me to hear it."

In an instant, Inuyasha's lips crashed down upon hers and for a moment she resisted but then she melted suddenly and her protesting arms yielded. She wrapped them about his neck and since this was her first kiss and she knew nothing about kissing, she let him lead.

He nibbled and nipped at her lips until they parted, and when they did, she gasped as his tongue delved deep within the warm recesses of her mouth. His teeth, tongue, lips and mouth worked magic upon her as he sucked upon her lush bottom lip.

Her bones felt like mush but she could still move them. She pulled him closer to her and arched her lithe, little body up to feel his. She had never felt such emotions before. She felt all at once, passion, lust, and love. She wanted more.

Inuyasha groaned deeply as he parted her legs so that he could lie comfortably upon her body. He could feel his body harden in response like never before. Never in his life had he ever felt his body react so tempestuously. He wanted more.

Kagome knew why she was kissing him. She was kissing him because it was her first kiss and it felt wonderful. She was kissing him because she had always wanted to and she was kissing him because she knew he needed comfort, he didn't need a rejection from her; he needed her to make the pain Kikyo had left fade away.

Inuyasha was aware of the reasons why he was kissing her. He had been yearning for her for almost two months. He had been wondering just how it would feel to savor and caress her mouth with his and he just needed the comfort of her kiss.

How did he know her kiss would bring so much relief? How could he not know that it would also bring lust, and passion flooding into his veins?

Suddenly, the trilling of the first bell went off and Inuyasha broke the kiss. It was time for class and if they were caught, they could be in serious trouble. He didn't want to be the cause for any trouble happening to Kagome so, reluctantly; he got up, helped her to her feet and began to straighten their clothing.

"Are you okay?" He asked huskily.

"Yes," She replied.

"We need to talk, can we, after school?" He inquired.

"I'm sorry but I'm busy after school today." She sighed.

"How about at lunchtime?" He wondered.

"I don't want to sound like Kikyo but, I have a Book Club Meeting, I am the President." She smiled with flushed cheeks when he claimed her lips again softly.

"You will never sound like Kikyo, how about tomorrow morning then?"

She inhaled deeply, and then nodded. "Okay."

With a bright, happy grin he hugged her tightly, kissed her again and then led her out of the music room. He walked her to her first class and before she went in, he took her hand squeezed it and then left.

Kagome was beaming like a beacon when she entered her class. Nothing could bring her down, nothing. She had finally been kissed, and not by just anyone, but by a guy she had a serious crush on. She was so happy that she couldn't wait to see him tomorrow morning.

Okay, I think that's all I'll post tonight. I'm so freaking tired! But posting my stories are worth the fatigue and exhaustion. Lol. I hope you all enjoyed. I'll continue posting more chapters for you guys and I'll also be finishing up The Ero-Romantic Tragedy and sideline stories.

Inuluver1990 falls asleep in front of computer.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	4. Chapter 4: Panic!

Hey guys! I'm back this morning. I just read all my reviews for my stories and I'd like to send a shout out to **Angelblaze2006** who was the first to review this story! Thanks a bunch and I dedicate this entire chapter to you!

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say I do not own Inuyasha? I already feel bad enough that I can't be with him! Geez.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

On with the story!

Confused Love Story

Chapter 4: Panic!

Kagome was still burning with happiness as she reached the Takahashi residence. It was a large home with two floors and was painted in pure white and trimmed with green, her favorite color.

She went to the door and rang the doorbell. She didn't have to wait long because after three minutes the door was opened and Sesshoumaru, who was on his way out, greeted her.

"Ms. Higurashi," He smiled and ushered her inside. "Rin is upstairs changing her clothes,"

"All right," She said as she rested her bag down in a corner by the door. "Is there anything you want me to know before you leave?"

He looked around. "There are emergency numbers by the telephone, Rin is allergic to peanuts and don't give her too much candy. She's my only girl, so I'm very protective, don't let anything happen to her."

"Yes, sir." She said.

"DADDY!" Rin pranced down the stairs on her five year old legs and jumped onto him.

"What is it sweetheart?" He asked.

"Can you bring me home a pretty doll, please?" She blinked up at him cutely.

He grinned at her. "But you have many pretty dolls."

"Can I have another, maybe a boy doll? I want to play House." She pulled on his cheeks.

"Next thing you'll want is a baby."

She laughed at him when he tickled her tummy. "That'll come later, I need a boy to make the girl have the baby first and that'll take time!"

He grinned. "Okay, I'll see what I can do. Ms. Kagome's here, so behave. I have to go."

"Okay daddy."

"Now, give me some love." He puckered his lips and she kissed them long with hers.

"Bye daddy."

"Bye sweetie." He said as he walked out of the house.

When he was gone, Kagome closed and locked the door and then prepared herself for a long afternoon with the energetic Rin Takahashi.

An hour later, Izayoi and her husband, Inutaisho came into the home and found Kagome and Rin together, dressed up like royal gentry and sipping tea. They greeted Kagome warmly and then Izayoi went to start dinner, while Inutaisho went to change his clothes.

Izayoi watched as Kagome began to clear the table they were using as a royal tea table.

'She and Inuyasha would make a beautiful couple,' She thought to herself with a smile as she pulled some vegetables out of the fridge and rested them onto the cutting board for a salad.

"So, Ms. Higurashi," Izayoi called to her.

"Yes?" She answered, craning her neck to look at Inuyasha' mother.

"Do you and Inuyasha talk?" She asked.

Suddenly a blush exploded onto Kagome's face. How could hearing his name make her turn so flustered? Images of Inuyasha lying on top of her flashed in her mind's eye and she felt herself shiver when she recalled the way he had kissed her.

"Yes, ma'am," She said softly.

Izayoi secretly noted the way Kagome had reacted to her words and smiled knowingly. 'Kagome seems to have a terrible crush on my son. How wonderful!' She surmised.

"Speaking of Inuyasha, are you two close friends? Do you share any classes?" She wondered hoping she could find out more of Kagome's emotions towards her son.

Kagome looked at Izayoi and then inhaled very deeply. "We are friends, I'm not sure if we can call us terribly close, but we share the same love for music and we have no classes together." She answered as calmly as she could.

Surely Izayoi knew Inuyasha had a girlfriend. She could not let her feelings for Inuyasha become known. It was imperative.

"I see," Izayoi smiled as she started chopping lettuce. "Do you like cooking?"

Kagome's eyes began to sparkle at the topic. "I love cooking! I help my mom out with dinner all the time!"

"Really?" She asked as she gathered the lettuce strips and put them in a beautiful parrot dish.

"Yes ma'am."

After a short talk about different types of recipes and techniques, Kagome felt so relaxed with Izayoi her guard started to go down. She no longer worried about Inuyasha's mother knowing about how she felt because she could feel a sense of trust emanating from Izayoi.

"What about music?" The elder woman asked.

Unable to stop herself, Kagome began to confide in her. "Mrs. Takahashi," She said softly. "Your son, Inuyasha,"

"Yes, what about Inuyasha?" She asked hoping she could find out exactly how Kagome felt.

"Well, I would see him every day in the music room with his guitar," She started. "And when he strummed his guitar yesterday at lunchtime, I swore he was a professional. Where does he get that skill from?"

Izayoi sighed as she began to slice red, ripe, juicy tomatoes. "He gets it from his father," She smiled. "Oh yes, Inuyasha definitely has gotten his love for the guitar from his father."

"It was beautiful!" Kagome trilled as she heard Inuyasha strum his guitar in her head. His music was just so powerful.

"You know, his father got him a guitar for his birthday, and he fell in love with it instantly! I think it's his first love!" She smiled as she poured the scattered the slice tomatoes on the bed of lettuce.

Kagome smiled warmly at the statement. "I love music," She confided. "It calms me down, it's soothing and it relaxes me!"

"Can you sing?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes I can, at least, my mother says that I can!"

"Would you like to help me?" She asked suddenly. Kagome was by her side in no time. She absolutely loved cooking.

It was 6:30 when dinner was prepared and ready to be eaten. Kagome looked around, hoping that she would see Inuyasha. He could be so quiet at times.

"Inuyasha is not here yet?" She inquired softly.

Izayoi eyed Kagome and saw sadness in the girl's brown eyes. "He won't be home until 8:30." She informed her. "He has music lessons,"

"Music lessons?" Kagome blinked.

"It was my gift to him," She said.

Kagome heard tiny steps and knew that Rin was coming downstairs for dinner. With a pretty smile upon her face, Rin spoke, "Uncle Inuyasha plays great!" She exclaimed. "His music makes me fall asleep and have beautiful dreams!"

"It's that good?" Kagome smirked a little as she ushered Rin to her designated seat.

Inutaisho came in hearing the conversation and with a proud, that's-my-boy look he spoke, "It's not only his music though, it's his voice."

"I love his voice!" Rin said as she sat down. "I sometimes hear daddy say he'd give practically anything to have a voice like that, and that he could get a lot of girls if he had it!"

Izayoi rolled her eyes, "Boys!"

Inutaisho looked around the table and grinned. "It must be my lucky day," He boomed. "I have three beautiful ladies to dinner all for myself."

Everyone laughed lightly and conversation continued on various subjects most surrounding Inuyasha and his love for music. Kagome's mind was so filled with new knowledge about Inuyasha that she found herself restless. After sending Rin to bathe she decided to take a sneak peak of his room. It was only 7:45, so she had enough time to just get a glimpse.

Kagome sauntered down the hall to the last room on the left and went inside. She gasped as she gazed around the room. It was two times larger than hers, with a large king-size mattress and bold colors brought individuality and uniqueness to the room. She smiled as she went to his wall, which had a bunch of newspaper articles of famous musicians. Inuyasha sure loved his music; she smiled.

After one last look at his room, she crept out and back into Rin's room. Rin was already dressed and seated watching television, so they decided to watch until it was time for her to go to bed.

The show they were watching was so funny it left Kagome in tears and she forgot all about Rin's bedtime, which was supposed to be at 8:00. When it was over, Rin jumped up and turned off the T.V.

"What's wrong?" Kagome wondered.

Rin put a tiny finger on her mouth to hush her. Suddenly Kagome hears the smooth strings of a guitar and her eyes widened.

"Inuyasha?" She blinked and felt her heart race.

She looks at her wristwatch and gasped when she saw that it read 8:35. It was way passed Rin's bedtime. Kagome hurriedly ushered Rin into bed and after a few minutes of hearing Inuyasha' smooth, silky, baritone voice and playing Rin was sound asleep.

"Goodnight, Rin," She said as she kissed the little girl on her forehead.

Kagome inhaled deeply and listened as Inuyasha played on his guitar. She absolutely loved the way he played. She could feel her tired bones turn to mush; her mind was beginning to become lax.

''_Why is it that you don't like this talent of mine?'_

'_I know I'm hot, I got everything a rich guy's got'_

'_I know there's more to you than a face that's so damn fine'_

'_Don't tell me that I'm wrong or I'm out of line'_

Kagome sighed as she listened to his sad lyrics. She wished she could make him see that he didn't need a girl that wouldn't support him and didn't appreciate him. She couldn't understand why he loved her.

'_I have this thing inside me'_

'_And it comes out every night'_

'_When the world is quiet'_

'_And the mood is right'_

'_I want to let you hear'_

'_All the things I got to say'_

'_But you always let me down'_

'_It's like you're saying 'go away'_

Kagome closed her eyes and focused on his words; they were so hypnotic. The music filled her soul and she walks out of the room. She followed Inuyasha's voice down the hall. Every step she took made his voice get even better, she stopped at the door and placed her ear next to it, she couldn't help herself.

Kagome was so entranced by what she was listening to she didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

"Excuse me," A heavy voice sounded. "What are you doing?" It asked.

Kagome froze and turned to face Mr. Takahashi, she straightened and smiled sheepishly at him. "Um… Checking for termites?" She joked.

They laughed and suddenly the music stopped. Kagome's eyes widened when she made out steps approaching the door.

"Uh oh!" She gasped. She didn't think she could face Inuyasha just yet, who knew what could happen if they saw each other, especially after that kiss they had shared. Flushing, she stuttered, "Um, I better go!" She said to Mr. Takahashi and ran down the hall.

Mr. Takahashi watched as Kagome sped away and then he put on a fatherly face as Inuyasha opened his door. He didn't like to be disturbed.

"What's going on out here?" Inuyasha asked his father with dark, annoyed eyes.

His father smirked. "Afternoon is the word, Inuyasha," He said.

"Hey dad," Inuyasha put on a grin. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," He shrugged as he entered his son's room. "How you doing?" He asked as he sat on the large bed.

"Okay," He said as he sat back on his window seat and picked up his guitar.

"And your music classes?"

"Fine, what about them?" He asked as he strummed softly.

Inutaisho glanced around the room and then spoke, "I'm convinced you might not need them anymore," He confided. "You're just that damn good,"

Smirking, Inuyasha shrugged his broad shoulders. "Yeah, I guess I am just that damn good!"

"You're a foul mouthed young man, cursing in front of your dad!" Inutaisho said with a grin.

"Well," Inuyasha eyed his father. "You're a foul mouthed old man, cursing in front of your son!" He shot back.

Suddenly they were laughing and just chatting about school and whatever else they thought needed to be discussed.

"How's Kikyo?" Inutaisho eyed his son carefully.

Inuyasha sighed roughly. "She's okay,"

Noting Inuyasha' indifference to his girlfriend, Inutaisho stood up and headed for the door. "I better go, your mother's waiting,"

"Yeah, night dad."

"Goodnight Inuyasha."

When Inutaisho left Inuyasha tuned his guitar and began a new song, one that finally didn't include Kikyo Miko or anything that had to do with her.

Inutaisho enters his bedroom and found his wife already under the bed sheets reading a romance novel. When she saw him she put the book down and called him over sexily. He smirked, closed and locked his door and then went to her.

"So, what did you find out?" She asked anxiously.

"I think Kagome doesn't want him to know she's babysitting," He told her as he began biting on her sleek neck. "She was listening at his door and when she heard him coming, she panicked and ran off."

Izayoi sighed. "I see," She said as she wrapped her arms around her husband's thick, corded neck. "What about Inuyasha?"

"Well, when I saw Kagome's response I knew maybe she wanted to keep it a secret so I just asked him about Kikyo." He said as he began to lay soft kisses upon the hollow of her shoulder.

"And?"

"He didn't seem to want to talk about her; I think their relationship is coming to an end." Inutaisho confided as his large palm began to run along his wife's side.

"Anyway, if Kagome thinks she can keep this a secret, she better think again because he'll find out soon enough!" She laughed as Inutaisho tickled her stomach.

"Do you think Kagome has affection for our son?"

"I sure hope so," Izayoi's eyes sparkled. "I'd love to have her as a daughter-in-law. She's a delightful young woman. I prefer her over Kikyo any day." She sighed. "It's not that I don't like Kikyo, it's just that I see myself in Kagome and I happen to love what I see."

"I love what I see too," He grinned as he sprawled his large body on top of her slight one. He felt like an enormous comforter she could wrap herself in and keep her warm.

"You know what I mean," She blushed. "She's sweet and caring and loves children. She's definitely interested in music and most importantly our son and then there's the big fact that she can cook, and I mean well. Everyone knows the way to a man's heart is through his stomach." She grinned as she poked his still flat abdomen.

"So, what did you two do today? Dinner tasted especially wonderful. I loved the salad dressing."

Izayoi kissed his lips sweetly. "She made it, she said it's her grandmother's recipe. I think I need to get that from her since you loved it so much."

"I think you should indeed and that apple turnover, the crust was superb,"

"She gave me a tip on how to make it light and flaky." Izayoi smiled.

"I see, yes, I think I'd love her as a daughter-in-law. It's obvious she'll be perfect for Inuyasha."

Izayoi nodded with a yawn. "I think they'll make a beautiful couple."

"I think so as well,"

Okay, now I have to get my butt ready for work but I promise to post another chapter when I get back home. So please review and stuff!

Inuluver1990 signs out for now

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fear and Apprehension

Hey guys! Inuluver1990 is back again. I couldn't help it- I had to post another chapter! I'm to work so I better hurry before my boss decides to cut my paycheck!

Anyway, here is the fifth chapter!

Disclaimer: Do I have to say I don't own Inuyasha again?

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Please Read and Review. More comments would be appreciated! I'd like to thank asdkjflajd and Angelblaze2006 for the comments! I'm dedicating this to you!

Confused Love Story

Chapter 5: Fear and Apprehension

The day at school for Kagome was a little tense. She had seen Inuyasha but she ensured he didn't see her. She just couldn't face him. Not yet. Ever since they had kissed she had felt scared and apprehensive. Did he like the way she had parted her lips for him to enter? Did he notice that she wasn't an experienced kisser? How did he feel afterwards? Did the kiss they shared change their friendly relationship to something more or less?

These questions toppled and turned in her head all day and when school was over, she ran straight home so Inuyasha couldn't find her. She changed her clothes swiftly and after washing her face, combing her hair out and putting it in a ponytail. She looked at her watched and realized; it was about time for her to leave, she had just enough time to make a picnic.

"Maybe Rin would like to go to the park today," She said to herself as she hurried into the small kitchen and dug into the fridge for sweet strawberry jelly and grape juice. She hurriedly made the sandwiches, cut off the crust and made triangular and diamond shapes. When the sandwiches were completed, she placed them into the basket, neatly wrapped. She dashed back into the fridge and pulled out an assortment of fruits. Golden red apples, bright, zesty, oranges, gorgeous green grapes and beautiful yellow bananas were carefully placed inside of the picnic basket she always used when going to the park.

She took the plastic container of grape juice and put it into a smaller bottle for her and Rin and then she filled a small jug with icy cold water just in case any of them got dehydrated. Afterwards, she packed them all, not forgetting to include paper cups, plates, a large thin picnic blanket and a carving knife. She headed for the door, looked at her watch and saw she had ten minutes to get to the Takahashi's residence.

Making sure she had her house key, Kagome opened the door and what she saw made her drop the basket, luckily the person in front of her was swift enough and caught it in time.

"Whoa, careful. I wouldn't want to mess up all of your hard work."

Kagome froze while staring at the speaker with large, brown eyes. "Inuyasha," She rasped. Her heart pounded and threatened to tear out of her chest.

His smile was warm as he stared at her. "Hello, Kagome" he greeted. "Are you in a rush?"

She nodded dumbly and then took the basket she had dropped from him. "I have to baby sit."

"Oh," He frowned. "I'm sorry for coming at such a bad time, maybe I can drop you off?"

He moved so she could see his classy red convertible with the top down he had received for his eighteenth birthday. She inhaled deeply and nodded.

His smile returned and he took the basket from her as she locked up her home. He already had her door opened and ready for her to enter; when she did he went to his side and didn't even bother to open his door, with practiced skill he jumped over the door and into his seat neatly.

"Show off," She mumbled in amazement.

He grinned and started his car, then with one hand, reversed smoothly and waited for her to give him the direction.

"Left," She pointed.

He shot off down the road until she told him to take a right and then another left. The route was familiar to him, probably because it was the route he usually took to get to his house.

"Which house?" He asked slowing down a bit.

"The white and green one on the right." She knew he was staring at her so she didn't look at him.

"My house?" He inquired.

She nodded. "I'm babysitting Rin."

With a grin, he parked in the back of the small automobile in the drive. "I see, and when did this start?"

"Yesterday," She informed him as she came out of the car and began to take the basket. He put his hand on it and brushed her fingers slightly, a spark of arousal shot through him and he took a deep breath.

"If you're taking her to the park, I was planning on going there anyway so I could join you and her if you don't mind that is."

She licked her lips then looked at him. "I brought enough food, so no, there's no problem." She told him.

"Good, go get Rin and we'll leave."

"Okay,"

He watched as she walked away and sighed. Kagome wasn't as gorgeous as Kikyo but to him, she was definitely something worth looking at. He eyed her ass as it swayed. She was wearing a flirty pink skirt that reached her knees and a white shirt that emphasized her breasts magnificently.

Going into his glove compartment he pulled out a pen and notepad and looked at the song he had begun to jot down.

"_HER" By: Inuyasha Takahashi_

'_He shouldn't feel this strongly about HER,'_

'_He's got another girl, but can't help but love HER,'_

'_He wants to take HER deeply into his lonely heart,'_

'_He really shouldn't want to kiss and caress HER,'_

'_He really shouldn't want to love and possess HER,'_

'_This love for HER is growing and tearing him apart.'_

'_It really shouldn't, really shouldn't, really shouldn't'_

'_It really shouldn't, really shouldn't, really shouldn't'_

'_It really shouldn't, really shouldn't, no it shouldn't'_

'_But it is'_

'_He can't help it.'_

Inuyasha's eyes strayed back to the door and he saw his brother come out. Sesshoumaru was in a hurry of course and when he saw Inuyasha's car parked in back of his blocking him in he shouted like a madman.

"Inuyasha, move your stupid car fast I got to go or I'll be late!"

"I don't see how that's my problem," Inuyasha shouted being difficult.

"Just get your stupid car out of my way or I'll reverse into it."

"You wouldn't dare!"

The look in Sesshoumaru's eyes told Inuyasha that he would indeed and so, Inuyasha pulled out swiftly so Sesshoumaru could get out, before he left though he shouted to his brother.

"Inuyasha, you leave Kagome alone, you've got a girlfriend!"

"Sesshoumaru, why don't you stay out of my life and get one of your own?" He spat back. "Kagome's a friend."

"Friend my ass! Later!" Sesshoumaru shot down the road and Inuyasha parked into the drive.

Inuyasha inhaled deeply and picked up his pad again. Was Kagome really a friend to him? He read the words on the page and began to see that maybe she was a little more. He picked up the pad and read the words and decided that instead of creating a speaker for the song, he would be the speaker. He began to scotch out all of the 'He's' and anything associated with another person and then began to write in 'I's.'

He read it softly to himself, and was struck with an emotion so deep he thought he was paralyzed in the heart for a second. Just hearing him say that he loved another girl instead of the one he was previously seeing, made his heart pound and when he read the verse which said he wanted to kiss, caress and undress the girl that was penned, 'Her', he realized it was true and automatically he realized that even though he hadn't truly known what he was writing, it made sense. He was just jotting down his feelings, not thinking about if the words he was writing had any meaning to it, but when he read it he found that his feelings had changed abruptly.

Inuyasha looked up at the door, and wondered what was taking Kagome and Rin so long to come. He sighed and picked up his guitar, which he always carried with him and began to strum. He had the words down, now all he needed was a smooth, flowing beat to pull the whole song together.

'Du-nu-nu…Du-nu-nu-…Du-nu-nu-nu' He said as he tried to work out the melody.

It was five minutes later when Kagome and Rin emerged from the house. When they came into the car, Inuyasha put his guitar in the back seat with Rin and then looked at Kagome who was putting something that smelt extra divine into the picnic basket.

"What took you two so long?" He asked as he started up his car.

"Sorry about that," She smiled a little. "Rin couldn't find one foot of her tennis. While she was looking I made you a turkey, ham and cheese sandwich to apologize for the wait."

He was touched by her words and felt his face redden a little. Kikyo never made him food especially not to apologize for anything. He glanced at her and saw that her nose was a little pink. He smiled; at least he wasn't the only one who was reacting in such a way.

"Thank you," He said as he pulled out of the drive and sped down the long boulevard. "Did you lock the door?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, so, is the sandwich toasted?" He asked as he turned a corner with the expertise of a professional racecar driver.

Her cheeks dimpled a bit. "Just how you like it, nice and brown. Oh and I put something special on it."

He turned his eyes off of the road and looked at her. "Lettuce?" He asked with a grin.

She laughed and hit him softly on the shoulder. "No, I found out from a little five year old, black haired, green eyed girl that you love honey mustard, homemade honey-mustard."

His eyes widened. To him, a sandwich wasn't complete without honey-mustard especially a sandwich with ham, turkey and cheese with homemade honey-mustard. He started to salivate almost like a hungry dog. Nobody but his mother went to such trouble to make his food special.

His love began to grow even more for Kagome. "Can I have it now?" He asked licking his lips. "I haven't eaten all day."

She smiled at him and pulled it out. "I made two since I knew you'd be very hungry."

Inuyasha wished he wasn't driving. He wished his niece wasn't in the car, he wished he and Kagome were together, alone, in some place similar to heaven, some place relaxing, some place he could kiss her passionately and show her just how he was feeling. No girl was ever this thoughtful to him.

She handed him the sandwich and watched as he savored his first bite. The way his mouth moved made her body tingle. She could still feel the way his lips felt upon hers. She shivered and tightened her inner muscles.

"How is it?" She asked softly.

He swallowed and again wished they were alone so he could express how he was feeling physically. After licking his lips he turned his attention to her and gave her a dashing smile.

"It's pretty damn good,"

Her eyes widened at his diction and then she looked to the backseat to see if Rin had heard. She exhaled thankfully; Rin was too busy running her hand along Inuyasha guitar to listen to what was being said in the front. Kagome smiled then through narrowed eyes she glared at him.

"Such language isn't proper around an influential child." She admonished.

"Sorry, but this tastes great," He grinned at her with his boyishness and she rolled her eyes and looked away.

By the time they reached the park, Rin was out of the car and already in the sandbox while Inuyasha was licking his chops. Kagome's eyes were like those of an eagle as she watched him. Sighing, she pulled out a bottle of grape juice drink and gave it to him.

"Thirsty?"

He nodded and took the drink; he felt her shiver as his fingers brushed hers. He smiled and then downed the bottle of juice in two large gulps.

"Thank you." He said while letting out a belch.

Kagome nearly chuckled at the sound but bit it down. They exited the car together and walked to an area that was shady and enabled them to watch Rin closely in the sandbox. Inuyasha held the basket, pad and pencil and his guitar as Kagome spread out the picnic blanket.

He seemed to devour her whole with his eyes as she bent over and spread the blanket out. He noticed that she had a lovely, curved ass. For a moment, he thought of cupping and squeezing that part of her but when she took off her white sandals, sat down and looked at him, his thoughts stopped and he pulled off his shoes to sit on the blanket with her.

"So, before we do anything else, do you mind telling me why you were avoiding me all day at school?" He questioned.

She didn't dare look at him. She stared down at her fingers and then the green, lush grass and then the blanket. Inuyasha snapped his fingers in front of her face and she looked up at him.

"Mind giving me an answer?" He asked softly and slightly annoyed that she was ignoring him.

She sighed and laid down on the blanket, her skirt rose a bit she didn't mind. What was she suppose to tell him? That she was afraid of what could happen between them? That she was afraid he didn't like the kiss?

Inuyasha bit into his lip and glanced to see if his niece was watching, seeing that she was too consumed in the sandbox; he rolled and boldly straddled Kagome. She gasped and blinked up at him with shocked eyes, he was sitting on her lower abdomen.

"Inuyasha, please come off of me!" She tried to use her hands to aid her in escaping but it didn't work, he clutched her wrists and held them down. Now he was face to face with her and could feel her raspy breaths.

"Not until you give me an answer," He said sternly. "Why were you avoiding me at lunch?"

She bit her lip and looked away from him. "I just wanted to be alone, what so wrong about that?"

"Why?" He questioned bring his face closer. "Why would you want to be by yourself?"

Her heart pounded crazily as if it were an untamed ape in a cage, she could hardly breath. What could she possibly tell him? Suddenly, she felt a hand on her face and looked up at its owner.

"Are you still thinking about that kiss?" He asked as she looked away.

She saw Rin building a little castle in the sand, why couldn't life be so simple? She inhaled deeply and then built up the courage to look back into Inuyasha' dark eyes. His handsome face was overflowing with concern and he was punishing his bottom lip with his white teeth.

"Yes," She said softly, almost inaudibly.

Suddenly, he came off of her and she could breathe again. She sat up and watched him as he picked up his guitar. He propped himself up against the nearby tree that was lending them its shade and began to strum it.

I hope you all enjoyed it. If I can sneak another chapter I will, but if I can't you'll have to wait a few hours till I'm home. Later.

Inuluver1990 signs out.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	6. Chapter 6: Making a baby!

Where do I start? Well first of all I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed I really, really appreciate it. I'm dedicating this chapter to all of you for your kind words, support and time. Trust me when I say I really appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. In my family, people just dont understand my love for writing and most especially Inuyasha. Come to think of it if my parents ever found out I write romances with demons and half demons they'd probably send me to get cleansed- not to mention all the lemons I write. I just love writing lemons! lol.

I love this chapter a lot, I hope you guys do as well. Here's my disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, darn it. Now enjoy my story!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 6: Making a Baby!

She watched his fingers flow smoothly over the guitar strings and wondered how it would feel to have those fingers flow smoothly over her skin. She shivered a bit at the thought and then sighed. He wasn't saying anything.

'_He kissed HER lips, watched the sway in her hips,'_

'_Wondered if his love for her would ever slip.'_

'_He loves her eyes, hell, it's no surprise,'_

'_For they have the power to hypnotize'_

'_He loves her nose and everyone knows'_

'_Why he can never let his feelings show'_

'_He knows it's wrong,'_

'_But it won't be long'_

'_For his love's expressed in his song.'_

'_For his love's expressed in his song.'_

'_Confused Love Story'_

'_Confused Love Story'_

Kagome blinked; her mouth hung open as if she were catching flies. Could it be? Did he love her? No, it couldn't, she surmised. He couldn't love her. She was boring, nothing exciting ever happened to her. She was a walking brain; there was nothing exciting about her. She was drab and she looked sallow compared to Kikyo's smooth silky features.

"Do you know what I'm saying, Kagome?" He asked looking at her, his eyes serious with emotion.

Her heart was pounding, she knew what he was saying but she didn't understand it. How could he love her? He had Kikyo.

"I know that this is a shock, but," He strummed. "But, I'm very in tune with my feelings and what I'm feeling is a very deep love for you."

"Why?" She asked suddenly. Her throat constricted, she should be satisfied with the fact that he loved her, but still, she had to know the reason to why he loved her.

"Why?" He questioned. "What do you mean why?" He asked sharply as he got up and knelt before her. "I love you because you care for me." He took her hand in his and began to squeeze. "You give me the support I need, the support I yearn for. Kikyo doesn't."

His large arms sought purchase on her waist as he pulled her easily into his strong wide arms and hugged her tightly. "I don't tell my heart who to love. It just loves, and when it loves, it loves wholly and completely."

She was panting in his arms; he could feel her heart pounding. He understood that things like this never happened to her, but she needed to know how he felt. Suddenly, she placed her face into the crook of his neck and he felt her tears.

He bit his lip and hated himself for making her cry. He held her as her body shook; he just wished he were alone with her. He looked up to see Rin still playing in the sandbox, and then he pulled Kagome onto his lap as she cried. He didn't know what he said to make her cry.

"You can't love me Inuyasha." She said softly.

He pretended not to hear her. He just rocked her to and fro in his arms then began to kiss her forehead. He wasn't going to let her reject him, not when his love was so strong for her.

"It isn't right," She told him as she tried to pull away.

His arms kept her from moving; all she could do was stare into his eyes with her teary orbs. "Please, understand." She rasped. "You're cheating on Kikyo."

He blinked, as he understood what she was saying. He loosened his hold, but he didn't let her out of the circle of his arms. "I'll break up with her tomorrow then," He said. "No, I'll leave you here with Rin and go to her house to tell her today, how is that?"

Her eyes popped open with shock. She didn't want to be the reason for a breakup. "No, don't do that." She said to him suddenly.

"Why not?" He asked his eyebrow furrowing. "The sooner I get rid of her, the sooner we can start a relationship without guilt."

"Inuyasha," She called his name but before she could tell him anything more, he pulled her to him and began to devour her lips all the while taking her breath, her thought, and her resistance away. Kagome became deliciously passionate in his arms. She kissed back with an ardor that surprised him. Her mouth softened beneath his and when he pried her mouth open softly with his tongue she met him with a shy eagerness that took his breath away. Her kiss brought him to a throbbing erection.

He gripped her taut buttocks and began to knead them as if they were clay in his hands. He pressed them up against his hardness and began to rub, he heard her gasp as she felt him.

He was so aroused, he couldn't think. He could hardly catch a breath. Suddenly, he felt her hands slip around his neck, her breasts pressed against his chest and her hips began to thrust lightly into his.

He thought he would lose control of his body when she moaned his name. In an instant, Inuyasha laid her out on the blanket, legs spread to him. He looked in her dark brown eyes and saw the passion emanating from them. Between her legs he could see she wore red lace underwear. Who would have thought Kagome had a wild side?

He licked his lips then lowered his large, hard body upon hers and caught her lips again.

"I love you," he rasped in her ear as he sucked upon its lobe. "I love you," He splattered wet kisses upon her neck. "I love you, I love you; I love you."

"Oh Inuyasha!" She moaned and arched her back so that he had access to her breasts that began to swell with arousal.

He looked at them through her thin blouse and licked his lips, only wondering for a second how she would taste. He began to open her blouse, and his erection became even more pronounced when he saw she wore a red lace bra underneath. He bent his head to capture the red-lace covered nipple in his mouth but before he could his journey was disrupted by his name being called softly.

"Uncle Inu?"

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment then opened them and looked at his niece. She was staring at him with wide green eyes. He removed himself off of Kagome and helped her fix her clothes. How could he have forgotten that Rin was just a few yards away?

"Yes, Rin?"

"I'm hungry." She smiled mischievously.

He glanced at Kagome who was as red as a cherry. He smiled knowingly. "Kagome, how about we set up the food, I'm a bit hungry too."

The way he said he was hungry made her shiver. His tone was so smoothly sexual. She opened the basket, avoiding his eyes but when his hand found its way discreetly on her hip, she snapped her attention to him, and saw the heat in his eyes. Yes, he was hungry, but it wasn't for food alone.

Together they pulled out Inuyasha's turkey and ham with honey mustard sandwich, the jelly sandwiches, the tart grape juice, the jug of water, and the array of fruit. After prayer, Inuyasha assisted Kagome with the sharing of the food and they began to eat while listening to Rin talk about the mystery behind her sandcastle.

Inuyasha edged closer to Kagome and stole a few of her grapes. She huffed at him and then laughed as he offered the ones he stole with his mouth. It was so adorable, but far too intimate. She punched his shoulder playfully and finished off her grapes.

When Kagome, Inuyasha and Rin went home, it was nearly six o'clock. Inuyasha ushered Rin upstairs to wash up and Kagome went into the kitchen to assist his mother with dinner.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Takahashi." She smiled as she entered.

"Oh! Good afternoon Kagome. I was wondering where you were."

With a blush she explained that she and Inuyasha took Rin to the park.

"That sounds lovely," She said as she strained some green vegetables. "So what did you three do?"

The blush got even worse as Kagome recalled the way she felt in Inuyasha mile-long arms. She inhaled deeply and tried to slow down her galloping heart, her effort was futile though because her heart just seemed to go even faster.

"While Rin was in the sandbox building a castle, Inuyasha played his guitar for me." She said softly. Then suddenly she couldn't hold in her compliments. "He has a lovely talent; I just wish Kikyo could see how special he is." She sighed sadly as she began to chop up some fruits to put on their dessert.

"She doesn't see it?" Izayoi asked as she wiped a spill she made.

"Not at all!" Kagome frowned and began to expertly dice up some coconut. "I hear the two talking sometimes at school,"

"Eavesdropping?" Mrs. Takahashi grinned suddenly.

Blushing, Kagome sputtered a negative. "Well, no, sometimes I hear them while I'm at my locker and I just hear it all!"

"What do they say?" Izayoi asked while going to the sink to wash out her dishrag.

Caught up in a flashback, Kagome began to pour out everything. "Well, everyday he asks her if she would listen to what he wrote" She started. Izayoi looked at her and knew that she was reminiscing.

"Kikyo would give him some sap story about how she can't because she had a migraine, then recently she came right out and said she didn't like the guitar and that he should concentrate on buying her things and taking her out!"

Izayoi's brows furrowed, "Really?"

Kagome sighed and nodded despondently.

"Let me guess- he just goes with it, right?"

"I know why he does; he loves her and doesn't want to let her go!" She said and knew that at one point in time that statement would have been absolutely true. But now, he didn't love Kikyo; he loved her. She smiled a little at the thought.

"You know what makes me even more disgusted with her?" She asked softly as she sprinkled the chopped fruits onto an already baked and iced cake. "Kikyo can even see pain in his eyes when she tells him 'no' and she would kiss him to make him feel better, I doubt that works!" She huffed miserably while gripping a nearby knife. She couldn't understand Kikyo.

Izayoi sighed, but inwardly she was smiling because she had finally come to the conclusion that Kagome was indeed in love with her son. "Don't worry." She said as she went to Kagome and put a motherly arm around her.

Kagome shrugged. "It's their business," she sighed. "I should just bud out, but I just can't see how a girl can reject something so-"

"Beautiful?" Izayoi interjected.

"Yes."

At dinner, Kagome was extremely shy and quiet because Inuyasha was there. Inutaisho spoke to his son about what had happened on his job and Izayoi spoke to Kagome about a recipe she needed assistance with and Rin spoke to anyone who would listen.

"Grandma? Grandpa?" Rin looked at them over her plate of food.

"Yes, honey?" Izayoi asked.

"Guess what me, Uncle Inu and Ms. Kagome did today." Her eyes sparkled again with mischief.

Kagome froze in her seat, Inuyasha bit his lip as his eyes trained on his niece. Rin took a big gulp of her water and began to talk about her sandcastle and the mystery of it. Kagome's stiffness began to fade and Inuyasha took his eyes off of Rin and put them back where they were all dinnertime, on Kagome.

Suddenly, he thought of an idea, a mischievous idea. Kagome was seated directly in front of him. He pulled one of his shoes off and then with his mile-long leg he trailed his toe up her bare calf.

He grinned lightly as she jumped up, startled. She stared and silently admonished him. His smile became even broader at her reaction. A minute later, he ran his toe up her calf again and then her thigh.

Kagome's heart thumped maddeningly in her chest. What did he think he was doing? She tried to ignore him but he started to get bolder when his foot found its way between her thighs. Discreetly, she blocked its path.

She watched him frown and she nearly laughed when he tried to pry her hands away. The guy just wouldn't behave. She captured his foot and thought of a torture of her own. She looked to see if his parents were still listening to Rin's story. When she saw that they were, she captured his foot and began to graze her fingernail softly up and down it.

Inuyasha bit his lip and tried to move his foot away but she held it firm. She tortured him with her touch and reveled in the emotions running across his face. She saw laughter, happiness, and passion. The last one made her shiver a bit. Then she stopped tickling his foot and began to run her hand up and down his calf, she circled his ankle and then began to massage it.

He closed his eyes and let the feeling of contentment wash over him. But suddenly he snapped out of it when he heard Rin call his and Kagome's name.

"That's what I made," Rin said referring to her sandcastle. "Ms. Kagome and Uncle Inuyasha were making something together but I don't know if they were finished making it."

The phone began to ring, but nobody went to pick it up. They were to engross in what Rin was saying.

"What were they making?" Inutaisho asked as he looked at the tense features upon Inuyasha' face and the slightly panicked expression upon Kagome's.

"A baby!" She grinned.

Kagome began to choke suddenly and Inuyasha broke out in booming laughter. He got up barefoot and went to Kagome. He patted her lightly on her back to calm her choking and when she stopped she stared at him with bug eyes. How could he laugh when Rin had practically told his parents they were having sex? Inuyasha was laughing so hard that by the time he was finished, tears were draining down his face. He wiped them away and went back to his seat.

"The phone's ringing, don't explain what Rin said until I'm back," Izayoi said as she got up and went to answer the call.

When she came back, she sat, prepared to hear Kagome and Inuyasha' side of the story. "That was Sesshoumaru," She said. "Kagome he wants to know if it's okay if he get Inuyasha to drop you home."

She blinked and then nodded. "There's no problem with that. Unless Inuyasha minds."

Izayoi looked at Inuyasha. "Sesshoumaru wants to know if you may drop Kagome home. He wants to work overtime that's why."

"Sure," Inuyasha smiled as he glanced at Kagome. "No problem at all."

"He said he knows you would drop her so I don't have to call him back." She said.

"Please explain Rin's words. What does she mean you two were making a baby?" Inutaisho asked suddenly interested in what they would say.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome signaling to her to let him explain. When she got to silent message he smiled at his parents. "We weren't making a baby." He clarified. "We were making up a song called, 'Baby'. It's a song I'm dedicating to mothers and the hardship they have with making and giving birth to babies."

"Really?" Izayoi asked suspiciously.

"Yes," He said with a nod. "Rin only thought we were making a baby because she came when we were singing the part in the song that says, "We're making a life, we're making a baby."

Before Rin could protest Kagome shot up and went to her. "Rin, sweetie how about you come with me upstairs? It's getting late and you must be in bed before eight, so come along, let's go."

Rin huffed as she got up and went with Kagome up the stairs. Inuyasha picked up a forkful of food and began to eat as he watched Kagome's hips sway out of the kitchen. He smiled and then looked at his parents and knew that they didn't believe what he had said.

"I think I'll start cleaning the kitchen," Izayoi said getting up.

"I think I'll help you honey," Inutaisho eyed his son in a way that told him that he had a lot of explaining to do. Inuyasha looked away and downed his water, when he was finished he got up and went to his room to create another song.

When it was time for Kagome to leave, Inuyasha led her to his car and drove off. They talked and laughed and listened to his tape playing with all of his first-time songs. When he reached her house, he opened her door and helped her out, then led her to her doorstep. With a charming smile, he put his hands on her waist and kissed her sweetly upon her lips.

He just wanted a little good night kiss but when his lips touched hers, it turned into something more. Soon he was eating greedily on her lips and she responded in the same feverish way. Their hands were everywhere at once and when they pulled apart they realized that they had been kissing for almost five minutes.

With a blush upon their faces, they said goodnight to each other and he waited until she was safe and secure in her house before he jumped into his red sports car and sped off down the road. Never in his life had he been happier, and tomorrow, he would be Kagome's boyfriend. It was a beautiful thought.

He turned up his music as he swerved through his corner and smiled to himself. He knew she loved him. He could feel her love every time they looked at each other; every smile she gave him portrayed her love. As he parked his car, he had another song ready to be penned and played and it was all about Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

I absolutely loved this chapter! Inuyasha and Kagome are seriously getting hotter and hotter in their relationship aren't they? Also, I've decided that I am going to post another chapter because I was so happy when I got home and saw I had even more reviews!

Keep reading and review please!

Inuluver1990 goes to post Chapter 7: Dumping Kikyo!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	7. Chapter 7: Dumping Kikyo

Here's the chapter I promised guys! Thanks again for the reviews and all the hits to my story!

Disclaimer: Damn it I don't own Inuyasha! Stop rubbing it in! lol.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Review and Enjoy!

Confused Love Story

Chapter 7: Dumping Kikyo

The next day, Kikyo spotted her boyfriend before he spotted her. She smiled wryly and wondered how much money she could get from him today. Then suddenly a frown drifted to her face. Something was wrong with him, with their relationship. She could feel it in her body, her heart, and her soul. She bit her lip trying to figure out exactly what it was but her head started to hurt so she stopped thinking about it, she just loosed three buttons on her thin blouse to show a great amount of cleavage and waited.

Inuyasha stood at the school's entrance and tapped his foot. He glanced at his watch and when five minutes passed, he sighed and decided he would just go to his locker to retrieve whatever books he would need for that day.

Kikyo watched as he turned and came straight her way. She noted his dazed features and wondered if he was still sane. He looked so distant. She watched as he strode straight pass her. Her brow curled angrily, she bit down on her lip and her fists balled furiously. How dare he not notice she was there?

"Inuyasha," She called.

Inuyasha froze suddenly and then as if he were a robot with rusted limbs, he turned to face her. He blinked once, and then twice, and then took a gulp. Where was the beautiful girl he knew to be his girlfriend? Sure Kikyo looked the same physically but all he could see was an ordinary, unimportant young woman. He just didn't feel a connection between them.

"Oh," He said suddenly. "Kikyo, I didn't see you there."

"How could you not see me?" Her eyes flashed angrily. "How the hell could anyone not see me?" She snapped.

"I wasn't concentrating on what or who is around me," He told her. "I'm sorry."

She sighed and nodded at him. "I understand."

Then suddenly she smiled up at him and went to him. She flung her long arms around his neck and pressed her breasts up against his hard chest. He put his hands on her waist.

"How about you take me out tonight?" She asked with a smile so seductive it should have made his blood boil, but it didn't.

"I'm sorry," He said suddenly. "I'm kind of busy."

She blinked at him and he knew she would want a reasonable explanation. He had one but he knew too well that she would catch a fit if he told her he would rather spend time with Kagome than her; she was after all his girlfriend.

"Busy?" She repeated and stared at him with eyes so red with outrage he thought flames of fury would shoot out and strike him dead. "With what?"

"Oh, you know homework, my music" He told her while looking to the entrance of the building.

"I see," She said softly. "Then, can I have a couple dollars?" She asked even softer.

Inuyasha looked at her and all he saw was a gold-digger with a pretty face. He would rather spend his money on someone who deserved it, someone like Kagome, yes, Kagome. He wondered what she was doing, where she was at that moment. She was probably on her way to school, he hoped she would hurry come because he had a new song he wanted her to hear and it was all about her.

"I don't have any," He lied as he stared her square in her eyes. "My dad took my credit card away because he thought I was wasting it on garbage and don't ask what kind of garbage because I'd rather not say."

"Okay," She said as her eyes narrowed.

They just stared at each other for a while and suddenly, Inuyasha sighed. He might as well tell Kikyo what he was feeling.

"Kikyo?"

"Yes?"

He inhaled deeply and prepared himself to say what he had to. "Kikyo, I don't think our relationship is working anymore."

She blinked in shock and let his words sink in. "What are you saying Inuyasha?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "I'm saying that I just don't feel a bond between us anymore." He said. "For the past month I've seen us become more and more distant. I've just come to the conclusion that maybe we shouldn't be together anymore."

All of a sudden, Kikyo snapped. "What the hell do you mean? Are you saying that it's over?"

"Kikyo," He tried to hold her to make her see that he didn't mean to hurt her but she moved away.

"I can't believe this crap!" She spat at him. "How the hell could you do this to me and after all we've been through?"

"It's not working, Kikyo." He said still trying to calm her.

"You're only doing this because I don't want to listen to you and your crappy-ass music!" She screamed and began to pound him in his chest. "I don't believe this! You'll be sorry! You'll regret the day you broke up with Kikyo Miko!"

With that she stormed away, out of the school pushing a few nosy geeks out of her way in the process. She sat down on a nearby bench and began to think about what went wrong. She should have known that something wasn't right. Was she losing her touch? No, there was somebody getting in the way of her and Inuyasha and she would find out whoever it was.

Kikyo's cell phone rang suddenly and she answered.

"Hello baby," She smiled happily. "Me? I'm doing okay, Inuyasha just dumped me though."

There was a pause and then she laughed. "No, I don't want you to do anything to Inuyasha, at least not yet." She said. "I think there's a girl sparking his interest, I just have to find her, get rid of her and get him back."

"You know why I want to be with him!" She growled. "He's the handsomest, richest guy in school and me being his girlfriend makes me feel important. Plus, he gives me money, more than you do."

Suddenly she shrieked with laughter. "I know, I know, you give me sex." She paused and grinned. "I know and I love all twelve inches of it."

She shrilled. "You naughty, dirty old man." She cackled. "I know you're only forty-three but still don't make me hot and bothered when I have seven hours until I can be with you again." She smiled as she pulled out her compact mirror and checked her hair.

"Really?" She closed her mirror and put it in her pocket. "You want me that badly? Well, you'll have to wait because I have to find out which girl has managed to get between Inuyasha and I, so behave."

She giggled. "You're so damn nasty!" She laughed out again. "I know I did that yesterday and the day before but still you're making me hot! Don't say things like that!"

Kikyo hung up after ten minutes of 'dirty talk' or Phonography as Britney Spears had termed it and sighed. Maybe it wasn't necessary to be with Inuyasha, but still, just knowing that he had broken up with her, hurt. She always broke up with guys, never the other way around. She would hurt him but first she had to find out which girl was in her way.

Kagome walked with a new pep to her step; she smiled and greeted everyone enthusiastically. She just felt so great that morning, probably because she had a great night. She had been thinking about the kiss she and Inuyasha had shared at the park and was filled with indescribable warmth. She couldn't help but smile as she recalled the way she had felt his passion for her and the way he said he loved her.

She wondered where he was when she stepped through the green colored gates her high school. Then suddenly she stopped, her eyes widened, her heart felt ready to burst out of her chest. There was Kikyo seated staring at her and she wasn't looking too happy about something. Did Inuyasha break up with Kikyo already?

Kagome's breathing became labored; fear popped into her being and suddenly she felt like running away. She didn't want to face Kikyo, not yet. Kagome turned; ready to walk back out of the door when her named was called.

"Kagome,"

She froze like ice and then took a long, large gulp. She turned and saw Kikyo coming her way. She licked her lips and prayed everything would go okay. The last thing she wanted was a fight to result in Inuyasha's breakup with Kikyo.

"Kikyo?"

The black haired bombshell flicked her hair and stared at Kagome, the brunette. Kikyo was a foot taller than her so she had to look up to meet Kikyo's brown eyes.

"Kagome," She said again frantically. "I have to talk to you."

Kagome blinked completely awestruck. This was new; Kikyo never wanted to talk. Was this a trap or something? Kagome looked at Kikyo and saw that worry and concern lace them. She sighed.

"About what?" She asked.

"About Inuyasha."

Kagome's eyes widened. This couldn't be good she realized. Was something wrong with Inuyasha? Was he hurt? Injured? In trouble? Her heart pounded. She needed to know whatever Kikyo knew about Inuyasha.

"What is it?"

Tears began to drain down Kikyo's face suddenly and she began to explain. "I don't know what's happening," She started. "Everything was going just fine a few weeks ago and now, now everything's just going all wrong."

"Inuyasha is becoming distant. I feel like he's ready to dump me!" She exclaimed and held her head. "I can just feel it! I know I don't really like his music but still, he shouldn't want to break up with me because of that! I mean, I'm a human. Can he hate me for not liking what he does?"

"Well, he shouldn't" Kagome said through a constricted throat. So, Inuyasha hadn't dumped Kikyo. Kagome felt a kind of relief but pain came because as Kikyo talked she began to see the black-haired girl in a new light. Kikyo loved Inuyasha.

"I just don't know what to do," She said tearfully. "I love him so very much. I just want the love we had a month ago to come back. I miss his love. Kagome, please." She grasped Kagome's hand and squeezed it. "Please, you must tell me how to win Inuyasha's heart back before he leaves me. I think I would go crazy if he did. How? How can I make him see that I still love him?"

'How should I know?' Kagome spat angrily and tearfully in her mind. 'How the hell can I tell you how to make him love you when I don't want him to love you?'

Suddenly a voice spoke to her, telling her that in truth, Kikyo was Inuyasha's girlfriend and she looked ready to be a good girlfriend, she just needed a chance. Sighing, Kagome looked at Kikyo who was still crying.

Putting a hand on Kikyo's shoulder she hushed the other girl's crying. "Listen," Kagome said. "If you didn't notice, all Inuyasha wants is your support and your guidance. Give him those, with your love of course and he will love you indescribably." As Kagome said those words, she felt something inside her die; it was probably her heart because now, she knew she would never be with Inuyasha once Kikyo did as she had said.

"Okay," Kikyo said with a small smile. "Thank you so much, I'll go to speak to him as soon as possible."

"All right," As Kagome walked away; the pep that was once in her step wasn't there anymore. It had died with her heart. Kikyo still loved Inuyasha; there was nothing she could do about it.

"Kagome!" Kikyo called again. She turned around and hoped her eyes weren't glassy with tears. "We should be friends," She said with a joyful smile. "Really, we should. I think we'd be great friends, maybe more."

Kagome gave a fake smile in response, and then walked away. She didn't want to be more than friends with Kikyo, actually she didn't want to even be friends with Kikyo, and she just wanted Kikyo to disappear so she and Inuyasha could be together. But, that wouldn't happen. There was nothing she could do, just go with the flow.

* * *

I know you all might be thinking what kind of coke or crack Kagome is on, but hey i'm sure she has a pretty good reason for giving Kikyo all that friggin good advice. (sighs) sometimes I want to slap her for being so... anyway. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter I meant not putting any hints of Kagome's advice in the title so I could shock you guys!

Keep reading and reviewing!

Inuluver1990 goes to finish off another story!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	8. Chapter 8: Pain Filled Rejection

Sighs. I couldn't help myself. I had to post one more tonight. So here it is!

Disclaimer: I, meaning me, do not own Inuyasha.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Please read and review

Confused Love Story

Chapter 8: Pain Filled Rejection

_Oh Kagome, I love the way you smile, yeah_

_Oh honey, come and talk to me for a while, yeah_

_Let me tell you, what I'm feeling inside._

_Oh baby, this love, I have, can't be denied._

_I love you,_

_You know you love me to, yeah_

_I need you,_

_You know you need me to._

_I want you,_

_You know you want me to._

_I want you to love no one but me._

_No one but me, baby_

_No one but me, Kagome_

Inuyasha strummed his guitar and sighed as he finished. He was finally a free man, but not for long. He grinned. Kagome would say yes to him when he asked her to be his girlfriend. He was sure of it.

He wished she would hurry and come into the music room. He rested his guitar down and went to the door; he looked out and saw no sign of her. Maybe she was at her locker. He left the room and when he turned the corner a feeling so unexplainable washed over him. There she was.

A smile lit his features and he strode to her. In an instant, she was in his arms, pressed up against her locker and being kissed deeply. Inuyasha plundered her mouth frantically. He gripped her hips and managed to wrap her legs around his waist. He felt her mouth soften beneath his and he felt as she lost herself in their kiss, when they parted they were breathing harshly and suddenly he wished they weren't in school. He wished they were alone in a tropical paradise where he could just drink from her lips all day, but since they weren't he just stared in her eyes with passion glazed eyes and gave her a charming smile.

"Good morning," He said huskily.

She blushed heatedly as she felt his hands squeeze her round, firm hips. "Inuyasha." She breathed. "Good morning."

He didn't want to put her down but knew he had to, so reluctantly he put her to her feet but kept his hands on her hips.

"How are you?" He asked.

Truthfully, she wasn't feeling too well especially since she knew Kikyo's goal was to bridge the gap between her and Inuyasha' relationship. Knowing, this, Kagome moved Inuyasha's hands off her hips, and then turned to open her locker.

She gasped as his large hands wrapped around her waist and his front pulsed against her buttocks. He began to kiss her neck and she felt her resistance began to flee.

'This isn't right!' her mind shouted suddenly. 'Think about Kikyo, Kagome. She still loves Inuyasha and wants to fix their relationship.' With a sad sigh, Kagome clutched Inuyasha's hands and moved them.

It didn't seem to bother Inuyasha because he just pressed his front more into her hips and she felt his hardness through his pants. She gasped suddenly.

"I broke up with Kikyo, Kagome." He whispered in her ear and then began to nibble on her earlobe. "We can be together now, no guilt."

Hearing this, knowing that this couldn't be true since Kikyo had talked about her feeling as though Inuyasha was about to break up with her. She turned and gasped when his hands claimed her hips and pushed her front up against his. His head descended and he stole her lips in a kiss so hot she thought she would melt like butter.

She pushed him away suddenly as her mind screamed that it wasn't right, even though it felt right. "Inuyasha!" She gasped.

"Am I too harsh? I'm sorry, I just can't help it." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I've wanted to kiss you like that all night. Ever since the kiss we shared in the park I just knew I had to kiss you again like that."

Kagome sighed and took deep, calming breaths. "Inuyasha, did you say you broke up with Kikyo?"

He nodded. "Yes, about thirty minutes ago."

"Why?" She asked shakily. "Why?"

"Why?" He repeated suddenly. "What do you mean why? I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend, that's why!"

Kagome began to breathe hard. "No," Her head shook from side to side and tried to step back but her locker was in the way. "No."

Inuyasha' eyes widened in shock, "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean," She said moving away from him. "I mean, no. I can't be you're girlfriend."

She watched as Inuyasha's chest began to move up and down quickly. She bit her lip. It wasn't fair to Kikyo for her to be with Inuyasha. Besides, what good reasons could Inuyasha have to want her to be his girlfriend?

"Why not?" He asked softly. He was so sure that she would say yes to him but here she was telling him no.

"Because," She looked at him with tears streaming down her face "Because Kikyo deserves a chance to prove to you that she can be a better girlfriend."

He blinked and then shook his head. "Kikyo doesn't need any chances. She had chances, many chances. You know that, as well as I do! You have witnessed every time she has rejected me and my music. She's had too many chances to show me she wants more than my money, my wealthy status and whatever materialistic thing I have and could give her. She doesn't love me!"

"She does!" Kagome exclaimed. "She really does, she even told me! She was even crying to me! She didn't tell me that you broke up with her, but I think she didn't tell me because it's hurtful enough for her."

"I don't believe this!" Inuyasha bit down hard on his lips. His veins began to pop out on his head. "Why are you sticking up for Kikyo?"

"Inuyasha." Kagome sighed and cupped his face in her hands. "Listen, have you ever told Kikyo that you need her support, and that you just need her to be there for you? Have you ever asked her to consider your feelings and your music?"

When he didn't answer she took that as a negative. "You see," Kagome sighed. "Kikyo is ignorant. You never told her where she's falling down in your relationship with her. You never told her what you needed from her but she's always asked what she needed from you. When she needed money for clothes or whatever she asked you. Why didn't you ask her to support you? Maybe she doesn't even know that's what you need, I bet if she did know she would give you those things."

"But- you give me those things," He said softly and held her by her waist. His eyes saddened as he looked at her. "I didn't even have to ask you, it just came natural, just like this love I have for you. It just came naturally. That's how it should be, purely natural."

Kagome sighed sadly.

"I love you." He said as he kissed her lips sweetly. "Be my girlfriend, Kagome. Please?"

She looked at him deeply and one side of her told her to say yes, but the other told her it wasn't right and that Kikyo needed another chance and that she should tell him 'no'. New tears spilled down her face.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," She said as she moved out of his arms, closed her locker and picked up her bag. "I think Kikyo deserves another chance, you shouldn't have broken up with her because of her ignorance. Everyone is ignorant sometimes. I can't be your girlfriend."

"But, I love you."

The tears drained down her cheeks and she began to feel so absolutely tired and sad. She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to fight her point any more. She just wanted to be alone and so, knowing that she would regret her words later, she looked at him.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," She repeated and then her throat constricted. "I think you should give Kikyo a chance to prove herself worthy, and besides, just because you love me doesn't mean I love you." With that said, Kagome ran off, never once looking back to see the frozen, lifeless eyed, heart shattered young man she left behind.

* * *

All right guys! There it is. I'd like to thank all my reviewers for reading and I'll see you all in the morning when I post chapter 9: Midnight Promise

Inuluver1990 signs out to get some shut eye.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	9. Chapter 9: Midnight Promise

I was so tired this morning I almost didn't go to work! Anyway, I'm to work now and I'm sneaking in a post. I'm kind of addicted to posting this story. lol. so addicted I'm risking a cut in my salary. But no matter, my mom's the boss. I'm sure she'll understand when I tell her just how many hits I got on my story yesterday! 725! Yay me.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and killed my story with all the hits. I'm so happy.

Here's my disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, stop asking me to say this!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Please read, review and enjoy!

Confused Love Story

Chapter 9: Midnight Promise

"Honey," Izayoi turned her attention to her husband who was seated reading the local newspaper and drinking coffee.

Inutaisho looked up from his paper, rested his cup down and then stared at his pretty wife. "Yes?"

"Have you not noticed that Inuyasha seems to be a bit unhappy these days?" She asked while grating a few carrots.

Inutaisho sighed and rested the paper down. He did notice his son's behavior and it was truly worrying him. He didn't like to see his son so dejected and lost.

"Do you think it is Kagome?" She asked as she poured the carrot strips into a colorful bowl.

He thought for a moment and then sighed. "You know, I think it is. I've noticed that she hasn't been speaking much and whenever we bring up music, she just doesn't want to elaborate on the subject and we all know how much she loves the topic."

"Yes, I believe that something has happened between my future daughter-in-law and son."

Inutaisho grinned and got up to stand in back of his wife. "Future daughter-in-law?"

She smiled as she craned her neck to look up at her husband. "Of course, can't you feel it honey?" She asked with sparkling eyes. "I'm more than certain that Inuyasha and Kagome belong together."

He sighed and then began to kiss her neck sweetly. She giggled like a schoolgirl and pushed him away. "Behave, I have dinner to make so stop trying to seduce me to go to bed with you."

He grinned and then smacked her bottom. When she tried to knock him with her wooden spoon, he caught her hand, kissed her lips and then, while she was dazed, he went to sit back in his seat with his paper. He laughed when he felt a piece of carrot bounce off of his head.

Izayoi sighed, "We should find out what's happened between them."

"Yes, we should."

"It's settled then," She said as she starting slicing up juicy, red, ripe tomatoes. "We'll find out what's the matter with him and Kagome after dinner."

"All right."

That night, Izayoi and Inutaisho went to their son's door and when they found it locked they looked at each other quizzically. There was no music playing. Inuyasha always played his guitar, but now, now he wasn't and that's when the parents came to the conclusion that something was terribly wrong with their son.

Inutaisho knocked upon Inuyasha's door but no answer followed. He knocked again and Izayoi became even more worried when there was yet again, no answer.

"Inuyasha?" Inutaisho called. "Inuyasha, your mother and I need to talk to you."

When there was no answer, Izayoi began to voice her worries. Inutaisho bit down into his lip and began to pummel the door.

"Inuyasha! Open your door!"

Sesshoumaru heard his father's strong hard voice and the banging upon the door. He sighed and came out of his room, annoyed. Inuyasha wasn't there. Sesshoumaru had seen his brother take his guitar and jump out of his room window. Inuyasha hadn't taken his convertible, he had run down the road with his guitar and Sesshoumaru knew where he was going.

When Sesshoumaru reached his parents he found his father picking the lock with a butter knife and cursing the fact that he had taught Inuyasha how to change the locks on doors.

"If you're looking for Inuyasha, he isn't home."

Inutaisho and Izayoi looked at Sesshoumaru, blinked once in unison and then looked at each other.

"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha is home, we all saw him go up to his room." Izayoi said.

"Of course we all saw him go to his room," Sesshoumaru smirked suddenly. "He wanted us to see him, but the thing is, Inuyasha took his guitar and jumped through his window."

"What!" Inutaisho shouted.

"It's true, he didn't take his car though." Sesshoumaru said.

"Do you think he went to Kagome's house?" Izayoi asked hoping her son had indeed gone there.

"I believe so," Sesshoumaru sighed. "Now, father if you would please stop banging on the door, I could probably get Rin to sleep. I just hope Inuyasha fixes whatever problem he has with Kagome so that she could come back in to baby sit Rin, I'm missing out on major work days."

With that said, Sesshoumaru left and Izayoi and Inutaisho stood in silence. Their son had left in secret, but where? They weren't too sure but something in them both told them that he had probably gone to Kagome's house. They prayed he did, and they prayed he would be okay.

Inutaisho sighed and put his hand on the small of his wife's back. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He smiled and kissed her cheeks. "It'll be okay honey,"

"I hope so."

"I hope so too."

Inuyasha ran down the familiar road to Kagome's house with a heart pounding so hard he thought it would pop out of his chest. He heaved in as much air as he could to calm himself and prayed that Kagome's mom wouldn't mind what he was about to do.

He knew where her room was, and so, beneath her window, he settled himself on the grass floor and began to strum his guitar. He prayed she could hear him.

_I didn't mean to scare you,_

_With my love and affection,_

_But baby, please listen,_

_We have a serious connection_

Kagome heard something outside her window. It sounded so beautiful, so hypnotic, and so very familiar. She closed her eyes and let the words of the song playing wash over and into her soul.

_Please understand that I'm trying to be true,_

_Please understand that all I want is you,_

_You tell me that I did my other girl wrong,_

_But baby, oh baby, please understand my song._

Inuyasha inhaled deeply as he strummed his guitar for a moment and then began to sing his song again, praying that Kagome would come to her window and speak to him. He prayed that her mother wouldn't call the police for him, he was on private property, but he didn't care. He needed her to understand just how deep his love was for her.

_I love you,_

_And only you_

_I want you_

_And only you_

_There's nothing else I can do_

_But say I need you; I hope you need me too_

Kagome inhaled deeply and knew that it was Inuyasha singing outside her window. She blushed redder than a rose, and prayed her mother and her neighbors didn't hear his declaration. Getting up from her bed, she turned on her light, looked into her mirror, and groaned. Her hair was everywhere. She picked up her brush and began to take out the tangles but knew that no matter how hard she tried they would not loose, she sighed and decided she'd better hurry up go and see Inuyasha before her mother heard him say how much he loved her.

_I need you in my life; I need you to make my world right,_

_I need you to take away this pain inside my heart,_

_I need you, because without you my world's tearing apart._

_I need you to hear my plea; I need you to come back to me,_

Inuyasha's hands stopped moving. He blinked when he saw Kagome. She was looking at him with deep, dark bedroom eyes. Her hair was a mess. It was all over the place and that just made him love her even more. His heart pounded crazily as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Inuyasha," She said, her smooth voice wafted to his ears.

"Kagome."

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes and yawing. "It's nearly twelve o'clock."

He sighed and wished he knew exactly how to put his words. He didn't want to sound like a fool, but he was a guy in love, there was nothing he could do about the way his words would form.

"Kagome, I know that it's late," He started, running his hand through his hair. "But, I really have to talk to you. Please."

She gazed into his eyes from her bedroom window and with a soft smile she nodded to him. "All right, give me three minutes and I'll let you inside."

She blushed when a large, smile of relief popped onto his features and he agreed. She went back into her room, and tried again to fix her hair, but to no avail. She gave up the futile effort and decided to just put it into a ponytail. When that task was completed, she went into her bathroom, washed her face and washed her mouth out with mouthwash. When done, she looked at what she was wearing and decided that she looked decent enough and that it didn't make sense to change into different clothes when she would just be going back to bed anyway.

So, she checked her face again, and when satisfied, she crept down the stairs, nearly stepping on her obese cat, Buyo. She went to the door, and when she opened it, she saw Inuyasha. He granted her a small smile as she let him in.

"I'm really sorry for waking you up." He said softly.

"Yes, well, I hope I'm the only one you woke up." She said as she led him into her living room. He sat down upon the large sofa and patted the spot beside him, urging her to sit next to him.

"Inuyasha, my mother's home." She said as she looked up at the stairs.

"I know."

"So, you understand that you can't kiss me and touch me like you do, right?"

He sighed and patted the spot again. "I'm not going to ravish you," He said. "I just want to talk. About us."

She nodded and sat beside him. "Well, let's make this quick. I'm not sure if my mother's awake."

"Okay." He inhaled and thought for a moment about how he would start. Then he licked his parched lips and began. "Kagome, I think the way I asked you to be my girlfriend, wasn't the right way, and so, I'd like to ask again."

Kagome sighed sadly, knowing that when he did, she would have to reject him again.

"Kagome, you mean a lot to me." He said. "You mean more to me than music, and you know how much I love music. You mean more to me than my guitar and you know the way I feel about my instrument. Kagome, this is no infatuation, this isn't lust speaking either. This is love, and even though you say you do not love me, I know that it isn't true."

She looked at him as he stared at her deeply. He put her hand in his and squeezed slightly. "Kagome, you love me, too. I know you do. There's no doubt about it. If you are scared because of what could happen between you and Kikyo, you don't have to be because I'll be your protector. Kagome, I can't tell my heart to stop loving you, because when it loves, it loves wholly and completely. I truly love you Kagome, so please, be my girlfriend."

Kagome's throat constricted, tears drained like waterfalls down her cheeks and crashed onto her lap. Inuyasha's words were just so emotional, so true, and so very beautiful; she couldn't believe what she was about to tell him.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha."

She watched his chest heave up and down and then as he got up from the couch and bent in front of her on his knees. "I've never done this in my life, but if this is the only way then I'll do it," He said while wondering how he could get the words to form when all he wanted to do was cry. "Please, Kagome," He put his face in her lap and began to shake, and it was then that she knew he was crying. "I'm begging you, Kagome. Please, be my girlfriend. I'll treat you good, no better than good. Kagome you're the only girl I want, the only girl I love. Please, be mine."

Kagome's body convulsed with tears and when she felt Inuyasha's tears seep through her pajama pants she thought she would die. He was crying because she was rejecting him. Couldn't he see why she was doing what she was doing? Couldn't he see that she couldn't be his girlfriend knowing that he had cheated Kikyo out of proving to him that she was a good girlfriend? Why couldn't he understand?

"Inuyasha," She cried. "Oh Inuyasha. I can't do this!"

He glanced up at him, and she saw his eyes red from his tears. She had never seen a guy so hurt. She wished she could take away his pain but she knew that what she was doing was right. She had put herself in Kikyo's position and felt how Kikyo felt when he broke up with her. It wasn't fair; Kikyo deserved another chance to prove herself worthy.

"Kagome," He took his guitar. "Kagome, I'll give you my guitar to have, if only you will be my girl."

It was then that Kagome's sobs became louder; he pulled her to his chest and let her cry in the crook of his neck. She felt so warm, so very warm. He held her tightly as her body shook.

After a while, she stopped and moved out of the circle of his arms. "Inuyasha. It's true that I love you." She said softly as she cupped his cheek and kissed his lips sweetly.

When she felt him respond strongly, she pulled away, and let more tears come. "I want to be your girlfriend, truly, I do."

"But,"

"But if I was Kikyo and I still loved you and knew that I was ignorant and that's what caused us to break up, then I would want another chance. I would want you to come back to me, to let me prove that I can be a better girlfriend. So, Inuyasha," She sighed sadly again. "I can't be your girlfriend,"

Her heart nearly stopped when she saw his eyes became blank. Then hurriedly, before she lost him to depression she gripped his shoulder. "I can't be your girlfriend until you have given Kikyo another chance. Once you have done that, and have been fair about it. Then and only then- if you still want me that is, I will be your girlfriend."

He blinked and light came back into his eyes. He sighed and smiled softly. There was hope in his eyes. "Do you promise?"

"Yes," She smiled softly.

"Okay," He got up from his knees and she stood to her feet. "I think I better leave."

"Yes," She nodded in agreement and led him to the door with his guitar in hand. When he was outside, she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I love you, Kagome." He said to her.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." She replied.

"I promise to give Kikyo a fair chance and if she doesn't prove herself worthy, I shall dump her again and come to you, as you have promised."

She nodded.

He turned to leave, but then turned back to her. "Kagome."

"Yes?"

He licked his lips and closed the gap between them. "May I kiss you goodnight?"

"How?"

He smirked evilly. "I just want to give you a taste of how it would be when you become my girlfriend."

She blushed as his hands gripped her bottom. "I think I've had a taste a couple of times."

"Yes, well, I think you need another." He said huskily.

She smiled and nodded and when she did, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her so fully that she melted in his arms. When he released her, they were flushed and breathing hard.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow," He said kissing her lips again. "I didn't bring my car so I'm walking."

"Okay," She said with a blush. "Be safe."

She watched as he walked down the road and out of sight. When she closed the door, she sighed and then gasped. Her mother was seated on the couch she and Inuyasha were just seated on and was watching her. She blushed furiously and knew her lips were puffy from Inuyasha's kiss.

"Now, my dear sweet daughter," Her mother crooned. "Please tell me who that was, why he was singing to you outside your window at twelve in the morning and everything else about him."

"Yes ma'am" Kagome sighed and knew it was going to be a very long night.

* * *

Uh oh! Lol. Busted! Isn't Inuyasha just the cutest most sweetest guy ever. Goodness I love him!

I hope you liked the chappie! I'll post another chapter maybe in the next 5-7 hours depending on how many customers come in and if I could sneak another one. lol.

Inuluver1990 logs off before she gets caught!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	10. Chapter 10: Brokenhearted Girl

All right! I'm sneaking in another chapter! I can't help it- I am so loving everyone's comments and I wish I could personally shout out to everyone but I have to hurry and post this thing! Anyway! This chapter is dedicated to all my loyal readers and reviewers! Thank you so much for loving my story and it gets better trust me!

Disclaimer: I'm so tired of saying this but anyway, I don't own Inuyasha.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Now please read, review and enjoy!

Confused Love Story

Chapter 10: Brokenhearted Girl

"Mother, there's really nothing much to say," Kagome stammered. "He's just a boy that goes to my school and loves music. I usually listen to the songs he writes and plays on his guitar and comment him on them. He's really a wonderful musician and he's academically intelligent also."

Her mother, Saya Higurashi looked at her with a speculative gaze and instinctively, knew that there was more about the boy than what her daughter was telling her. "Let's start this conversation over," She said. "I'll ask the questions and you just answer, how about that?"

"Yes' ma'am," Kagome touched her tongue to her bottom lip and blushed furiously because she could feel that they were sore from Inuyasha' passionate kiss and she could still taste the mint flavor of his mouth upon her lips.

"First question, what is that young man's name?"

"It's Inuyasha Takahashi," Kagome responded.

"How long have you two known each other?"

Kagome bit her lip before she answered. "I'm not sure, it's been some time now though."

Her mother nodded then stood up and began to pace the room. "Why was he outside at twelve o'clock tonight singing to you beneath your bedroom window?"

She blushed furiously. "Well, you see. Oh mother, it's no big deal, really."

"Answer the question honey," Her mother smiled knowing that her proper little daughter was flustered to the extreme.

"He's in love with me." She said softly.

"Oh really," Her mother said thoughtfully. "How'd you get him to do that?"

Kagome nearly choked, it was embarrassing enough to know that her mother had heard Inuyasha singing his love to her, and then knowing that he had kissed her in the doorway, was even more embarrassing since she knew her mother had probably seen the kiss.

Saya laughed at her daughter's expense. "I'm kidding honey." She said as she went to sit beside her daughter. "How does he make you feel?"

Kagome thought for a moment. How did Inuyasha make her feel? Well, whenever she thought about him, she would get flustered. Whenever she saw him, her face became warm, her knees turned to mush and threatened to collapse and her palms began to sweat a little. Whenever he sang, she would become entranced and totally lose herself in the sweet, lulling tones of his voice. Whenever he kissed her, her body would become alive with feelings she never experienced before in her life. Her breasts would tingle, and she would feel her nipples tightening and turning to peaks. Her heart would gallop like a stallion in a horserace and then, she could feel the muscles in her womb contract and relax in intervals that made her aware of a tingling sensation between her thighs.

In short, he made her feel free, loved, blissful, content, sexy, sexual, beautiful, and needed. Oh yes, she felt all of those emotions and more including being confused and scared like a skittish rabbit. She didn't understand the feelings he incited in her, but she liked them.

"Well," Kagome sighed softly. "He makes me feel like I'm somebody. I've never really had friends, and he makes me feel needed. He makes me feel happy and cherished in a way I've never been cherished before. He makes me feel like a female, I feel sexy and extremely different around him, comfortable, at ease with him. I'm bolder and I speak my mind, I've never been able to do that."

Saya took note of the way her daughter spoke. It was like listening to a poem being read. It was powerful and sensual and absolutely emotional. Her daughter was in love and not just any kind of love, true love.

"Oh mom!" Kagome exclaimed. "I don't know how it happened, but I've fallen in love with Inuyasha. He's handsome and rich and he loves music just like me. I feel like- he's my soul mate mother. We're just so connected, as if we were meant for each other."

"Then why'd you tell him that you couldn't be his girlfriend?" Her mother puzzled.

Kagome gasped. Had her mother heard their whole conversation? Embarrassment exploded onto her cheeks and she thought she would die from it. Of course, her mother and her were close and they always talked to each other on topics such as music and school but never guys so this was extremely awkward for her.

"You heard all of it?" Kagome's throat constricted.

"No, not really." Her mother sighed. "Yes." She admitted after a while. "I heard everything, I didn't mean to eavvesdrop honey, it's just that you're my daughter and I got worried when I heard a guy singing to you. I had to know what was going on." She took a breather and spoke again. "And, I've noticed how you have been detached and how you didn't go to baby-sit for a while. When I heard the guy I knew that maybe I would find out why you cry at night. Yes honey, I hear you. And I noted how you hardly ate your dinner; I was beginning to think you were sick. Now I see that you were only lovesick. Honey, can you blame me for wanting to know more?"

"No," Kagome sighed. "I can't blame you," She exhaled slowly. "I should have told you about him."

"It's your life honey," Saya smiled and put her arm around her daughter's waist. "You're sixteen, Kagome. The world's changing and girls are falling in love at really early stages. It's natural, I just want you to use the common sense you were born with and don't make any rash decisions."

"I understand mom," She said.

"Now, about why you wouldn't be that handsome guy's girlfriend."

By the time Kagome went to bed that night, it was hitting 1:30. She felt absolutely wonderful though now that she had poured out all her feelings to her mother. She smiled a deep smile of contentment and let her mind rush back to the song Inuyasha had sung to her.

_I didn't mean to scare you,_

_With my love and affection,_

_But baby, please listen,_

_We have a serious connection_

"A serious connection." Kagome repeated. Oh yes, they had a really serious connection. She smiled as she replayed his kiss and felt her body begin to tingle with excitement. If only she didn't feel as though Kikyo deserved a chance.

"Anyway," Kagome sighed. "Whatever happens happens. I love you Inuyasha and you love me too, but you have to give Kikyo a fair chance or we'll never be together." She said with a sigh.

She was a fool, she knew. But, she was a fool in love and why do fools fall in love? She didn't know.

She sighed as she let the sandman come and put her to sleep. Tomorrow, everything would be back to normal. Everything would go back to the way it was, the way she was safe with. Inuyasha and Kikyo would be together again and she and Inuyasha would be friends. There was nothing wrong with that, right?

Inuyasha strutted into the school with his guitar determined to do as Kagome had told him too. He would go back to Kikyo and do her right. He would give her a chance to prove herself and he would be fair about it. He smiled to himself. Of course the only way he could be with her is if she wanted to be with him again and it wouldn't truly be his fault if she didn't want to be his girlfriend again so, Kagome would have to see that it wasn't his fault, and to her, he had made a mistake he couldn't fix. Then, she would be his girlfriend once and for all.

He just prayed Kikyo wouldn't want to be his girlfriend again. If she did, then he wouldn't be able to be with Kagome until she messed up their relationship.

He waited by Kikyo's locker patiently, hoping she'd hurry up and come. He watched as a few students came in and prayed she was within the crowd, but she wasn't. He sighed and began to tap his foot. He had patience but it wasn't very abundant in him. Why wouldn't she hurry up?

When he saw her, he bit down on his lip. He didn't feel anything. No spark of passion, no love, no nothing. He sighed sadly, he'd have to spend his time pretended to be in love with Kikyo when he knew that his heart lay elsewhere.

Kikyo saw him, and didn't feel an ounce of emotion for him. She wished she didn't have to come to school today. She wished she could have stayed with her lover. Sighing, she approached.

"Good morning Kikyo," He said trying to sound as cheerful as he could.

She didn't answer, she just opened her locker and began to put some of her books inside. She heard him sigh roughly.

"Kikyo," He called.

She didn't answer.

"Kikyo." He called her name a little louder and she still didn't respond.

"Kikyo Miko!"

She sighed, slammed her locker shut and looked at him with blazing blue eyes. "What the hell do you want Inuyasha?"

"I want to talk to you."

"As far as I'm concerned," She said while picking up her bag. "You said all you had to say when you dumped me!"

She began to walk away but he got a grip on her wrist and pulled her back to him easily. She gasped and tried to pull away but his hold was strong. When her hand began to hurt, she stopped struggling.

"I should call the harassment line." She snarled. "Get a clue! I don't want to talk to you!"

He looked at her with a look so hard she froze. She had never seen him so cold and determined. She sighed and looked away.

"Now, if you're listening I'll say what I have to say." He told her.

"Just hurry up," She snapped. "You're chaffing my wrist and I have better things to do with my life."

"Kikyo,"

"That's my name so don't wear it out!" She smart-mouthed him.

"Stop acting like a bitch!" He said angrily. "Now, here's what I have to say." He calmed himself before he spoke again. "I was wrong."

She looked up at him with her blue eyes, blinked once and then pretended as if she hadn't heard him. "What did you say?"

"I said I was wrong." He repeated through gritted teeth.

A small knowing smile popped upon her features. "Really, what were you wrong for?"

He bit his lip because he knew she was only rubbing in the situation. "I was wrong for dumping you. You didn't deserve it."

She nodded her head up and down. "I thought so." She said snobbishly.

"I want us to start over," He said.

"Oh really."

"Yes."

"Now, why should I want this?" She asked suddenly. "I mean- you hurt me, a lot."

He inhaled and when he looked at her again, she had played her trump card. Tears began to drain like waterfalls down her cheeks. She was definitely a great actress, he told himself.

"Did you know how absolutely horrible I felt when you dumped me, when you told me that it was over?" She forced more tears to come. "Do you think I want to hurt like that again?"

"Kikyo," He pulled her into his strong arms and held her tightly. Maybe the tears were not false; maybe she did feel terrible when he dumped her. Maybe she was a human with feelings after all.

"I don't want to hurt anymore." Her sobs became more pronounced and Inuyasha began to feel bad knowing that he was making her cry. "I don't want to feel the pain again. Do you know I was on the brink of going crazy because I loved you and you couldn't see that maybe I didn't know that you needed support?"

His breathing became labored as she shuddered in his arms. He wished she would stop crying and making him feel like a heel. He hated making girls cry; even Kikyo was no exception.

"Oh Inuyasha!" She cried. "When you dumped me and I told Kagome about it, she told me that I wasn't giving you support and encouraging words and that I was always putting you down." She sobbed. "But I didn't know that those were the things you needed, you never told me, you never hinted or left clues. You just let me go on being ignorant and I felt so bad when you dumped me because of the ignorance I had which you wouldn't take away!"

"Kikyo,"

"Bloody hell! I'm not finished!" She wailed. "If I had known; if I had truly known that you needed those things I would have given them. I would have listened to your songs, I would have helped you with them, and I would have given you suggestions that could prove useful. After all, I'm not dumb when it comes to music. I love music, truly I do. I'd help you in ways that would make you a better musician!"

Kikyo knew she had him in her tentacles. She knew that she had him wrapped around her little finger. She knew she had him hook, line and sinker, now all she had to do was reel him in. After all, she knew that he didn't like when girls cried so crying would make him see how terribly wrong he was.

"Kikyo," He called her name so softly that she barely heard him and when she looked up she gasped.

Tears had glassed his eyes and then suddenly she gasped again. He lifted her up into his arms and began to plunder her mouth. Her legs locked around his waist as he pressed her up against her locker. She kissed back suddenly and began to rage a war with his tongue.

'Thank you so much Kagome' Kikyo said in her mind. 'I've got Inuyasha back. You're such a fool! Do you think I didn't know that you and Inuyasha were seeing each other? A stupid fool, that's what you are. Now, I've got Inuyasha back and I'm not letting him or his credit cards go.'

Kagome came into the school's entrance and the books in her hand dropped to the floor instantly. Her eyes locked on the couple that was embracing each other passionately. Tears came to her eyes and her heart began to pound recklessly. Her stomach began to churn and her throat constricted.

It was Inuyasha.

And he was kissing Kikyo.

Just like the way he had kissed her.

Was there nothing special about the kiss he had given her?

Kagome watched as Inuyasha devoured Kikyo's mouth and nearly sobbed aloud when their bodies began to rub into each other intimately. Unable to take it anymore, Kagome picked up her books and ran back out of the school's entrance, she didn't make it to the gate, but she did make it to the grass before she began to puke up her breakfast.

She wretched long and hard and began to cry as if her heart had been torn out. It was her fault Inuyasha was kissing Kikyo passionately and not her. It was her fault because she had told him to go back to Kikyo. She was truly a fool to think that she could live with him, the guy she loved, and another girl being together.

"Kagome, are you all right?" The smooth familiar voice of one of her male classmates asked.

She looked up and saw the handsome features of Miroku Houshi. She shook her head.

"Maybe you should go home," He said while handing her his face towel. She nodded as she took it gratefully and wiped the remnants of puke from her lips.

He helped her up, picked up her books and bag and ushered him to his car. It wasn't as fancy or expensive as Inuyasha' car, actually it wasn't near fancy or expensive for it was a beat-up, old, dirty car that could only fit four people but that didn't matter.

He helped her into it while apologizing for it being unclean on the interior. He sat on the driver's side and when it was on, he reversed out of the school and down the road in the direction he knew Kagome's house to be.

Miroku Houshi had always liked Kagome, but she never knew his feelings because he was too afraid to tell her how he felt and because he thought she and Inuyasha were secretly seeing each other.

He looked at her and saw that tears were still draining down her beautifully formed cheeks. He sighed inaudibly and wished he could find out what was making her feel so sick. He wanted to have the courage to tell her how he felt. He wanted her to be his girlfriend.

When he reached her house, he helped her to her door. She took out her keys and opened the door then looked at him.

"Thank you, Miroku." She said.

He smiled slightly. "No problem," He shrugged. "I hope you feel better."

She nodded and then went inside. She heard his car go down the road with a dying sound and it made her laugh a little. Miroku wasn't a bad guy; actually he was one of the smartest guys in school, almost a nerd in fact though there had been a rumor about him being a pervert. But to her, he wasn't a bad guy and he never did anything perverted to her. He was sweet and kind and caring and sometimes a little too nice. And he was handsome…

Suddenly, tears sprung to her eyes as a thought ran through her head. 'Miroku's handsome but he'd never be more handsome than Inuyasha.'

She was thankful that her mother wasn't home; she didn't want to have to explain why she wasn't in school. She didn't want to admit to anyone that she had been the biggest kind of fool. Which girl, who knows her love is true towards a guy, gives up that guy because she knows that he had unknowingly cheated another girl out of being his girlfriend? She was a fool. A stupid fool, that's what she was.

Kagome ran upstairs to her room, dropped onto her bed, buried her face in her pillow and began to weep. Had she really thought that Kikyo wouldn't want to be with Inuyasha again? Had she really thought that she would stand a chance against Kikyo Miko? Why had she let herself be fooled to think that Inuyasha wouldn't still love Kikyo?

Secretly, she had known that once Kikyo proved herself to Inuyasha, Inuyasha would love her. It was obvious. Inuyasha didn't really love her. She was just there when he needed someone to talk to because Kikyo wasn't and now that Kikyo would be, he wouldn't need or want her around.

He didn't need her.

He didn't want her.

He didn't love her.

The realization that Inuyasha didn't love her made her sobs come even harder. They came until she was exhausted and she fell asleep and that wasn't the best thing because now, she dreamt of Inuyasha and his heated kisses, his love words, his need, his passion, his love song.

* * *

Okay! That's chapter 10! I do hope you all enjoyed it!

I gotta go! Thanks again for all the comments and reviews and stuff! I hope I have not disappointed anyone with this chapter! I'll be waiting for more reviews while I'm working so, please hit me up some more I love reading your feedback!

Inuluver1990 better go now! Ja ne!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	11. Chapter 11: Unspoken Messages

Posting another chapter! I so loved the reviews and everyone is so on track with the story! I swear some of you know it better than me! lol. I'm glad you all like it!

Disclaimer: Let's get this over with! I don't own Inuyasha.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Here's the chapter! Please read, review and enjoy.

Confused Love Story

Chapter 11: Unspoken Messages

Kagome came to school feeling a little better than she did three days ago. She hadn't seen Inuyasha, and she really didn't want to see him, at least not yet. She wasn't ready to face him. She should have known that Inuyasha didn't truly love her, because if he had, he wouldn't have kissed Kikyo so passionately. He wouldn't have held her so possessively.

She sighed sadly as she passed the music room; Inuyasha hadn't reached as yet so he wasn't playing his guitar inside. She missed him so much, but she knew that her heart would break again if she saw him so soon especially with Kikyo. She turned to her locker, and opened it. She just wished the day would pass so she could go home and just sleep away the painful memories.

"Well, well, well" The irritating voice of Kikyo Miko sounded in Kagome's ears. "If it isn't Kagome Higurashi." Could the day get any worse? Kagome didn't want to see Kikyo. Kikyo was the last person she wanted to see.

Sighing roughly, Kagome licked her lips and then spoke, "Good morning Kikyo."

The black haired girl began to giggle. "Oh yes, it is a good morning! And you know what makes it so good?"

Kagome bit back the negative words that were gnawing at her brain. "No."

"Inuyasha and I are back together! Isn't that wonderful?"

Kagome closed her locker and looked at Kikyo. She hoped the jealousy that was burning on her insides wasn't being revealed in her eyes. "Yes Kikyo," She plastered on a smile. "I'm very happy for you."

"I'm very happy for me too!" She warbled as she nicked her hair to the side. "You were really right, Kagome." She said.

Kagome looked at her and knew exactly what she was saying. She was saying thank you for telling me what I was doing wrong. Thank you for telling Inuyasha that you didn't want to be his girlfriend. Thank you for giving up the man you love to me and thank you for being the biggest fool in the school.

"You told me that I wasn't giving Inuyasha support and guidance and good words that would bring him up, and now," She paused with such a bright happy smile, Kagome bit her lip. "Now, Inuyasha loves me! Yes! He loves me! He loves me so much that he's taking me out to a fancy restaurant on Saturday and I get to eat whatever I want! Isn't that just great?"

Kagome put the fake smile back on. "Yes, that sounds really wonderful Kikyo." She sighed. "I better go, I have some notes to get from Mr. Hiroshima."

As Kagome began to walk away, Kikyo smirked and then gripped her by her shoulder. Kagome turned away to face her. Kikyo's smiling expression was gone. She was now looking at Kagome with cold, icy brown eyes and curled lips. Kagome then felt something evil wash over her, fear crept into heart and she began to wonder what Kikyo wanted.

"Did you think I didn't know?" Kikyo asked with an anger-laced tone. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at Kagome. "Did you think I was a fool that I didn't see the way you looked at Inuyasha?"

Kagome's brown eyes widened and her breathing became labored.

"I'm no fool Kagome!" She said through gritted teeth and then closed the gap between her and Kagome. "I know you love him. It's in your eyes, in the way you look at him, the way you talk and smile at him."

Kagome gasped in pain when she felt Kikyo grip her by her shirt and slammed her into her locker. "Now you listen to me!" She growled angrily. "I know that you are the girl that squirmed into Inuyashas' heart and made him want to dump me!" Kikyo pulled her from the locker just to slam her back into it. "Inuyasha is MY boyfriend! I will not have anyone get in the way of our love!"

Kagome's eyes began to water. Her head was beginning to hurt, where was Inuyasha or Miroku when she needed someone to help her? "I didn't mean to get in your way," She cried. "We were just talking and then one day he kissed me and told me he would break up with you!"

"Did I ask you for an explanation?" Kikyo snapped suddenly. "You stay away from Inuyasha cause I swear, if I find out that you've been talking to him anymore, I will do you in!" With that said, Kikyo slammed her once more, harder than ever to get her point across and then left,

Kagome crumpled to the floor then began to choke on her tears. Her stomach roiled. She knew something like this would happen. She began to shake and her sobs became audible. She wished Miroku were there. She really wished he were there to hold her in his arms. She wished...

"Kagome?"

With a gasp, she looked up and saw the handsome features of Miroku Houshi. With a sigh of relief, she jumped into his arms and cried her heart out. He held her closely and wondered what had happened to her. When her tears stopped, and she merely sniffled, he spoke.

"Kagome?" He called. "What happened? Why are you crying? Are you sick again?"

He had been so supportive over the three days she was home. He brought her homework and gave her the necessary notes and most importantly, he was there when she wanted to cry. He never asked why she was crying, he just held her and told her everything would be okay, and when he said that, she knew that she would be okay.

She shook her head negatively. "No," She said. "I'm not sick, I just feel very bad emotionally." She confided.

"Why?" He asked softly. She looked at him through teary, weary eyes and knew that she could tell him about Inuyasha. She wet her lips with her tongue and sighed softly. "Can we go someplace else?" She asked.

He nodded, picked up her bag and led her to the back of the school. They sat down on a bench and he waited patiently for her to speak.

"Miroku," She began. "There's a reason to why I wasn't coming to school." She said. "I was sick yes, but not really physically, it was more emotionally. You see..."

As she told him about her problems with Inuyasha she began to cry. He held her hand to give her strength to continue whenever she stopped and when the complete story was out, she broke down in his arms and cried her heart out.

"So, you really love him?" He asked a while later.

She nodded. "And I know it's my fault he's with Kikyo again, but can you see why I did it? I did it because I knew that if I were in Kikyo's shoes and I didn't know what Inuyasha needed from me, I would want another chance to prove to him that I could give him those things." She blinked up at him. "Am I a fool?"

"No," He said as he pulled her closer into his arms. "You're not a fool, you just thought this was the right thing to do."

She finally cracked a smile up at him. "So you don't think I'm stupid?"

He looked at her and put a grin on his face. "Of course not!" He exclaimed. "All you have to do is wait until Kikyo messes up then you can take the home plate from her. Until then, you have to be strong. When you see Inuyasha and Kikyo together, you hold your head high, smile, greet them and prove to them that you are strong and that there are more men in the sea and that you are pining for no man."

She smiled fully and hugged him. "Thank you for listening."

"Anytime."

She got up as he did and then hugged him again tightly. She was feeling so much better. "You know we should really be like this all the time." She said as they walked back to the entrance of the school.

He stopped walking and looked at her with a smile and nodded. "Yeah, I don't mind being your company during school."

"Really?" She asked enthusiastically with big, bright, brown eyes.

"Yes."

She jumped into his arms again, laughing and happy. "Thank you! I'd love your company!"

"I'd love yours too."

He gripped her with one arm around her waist and she leaned on him as they walked. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. She was happy and knew that once Miroku was around she would be strong and okay to face Inuyasha.

Kikyo smiled to herself maliciously as she began to go over her plan to keep Inuyasha from dumping her again to be with Kagome. She had known that Inuyasha was eyeing another girl. It had been too damn obvious from the start.

From the time Inuyasha told her that he didn't have any money to give her, she knew that he had been lying and knew that he was probably spending it on another girl. That thought had pissed her off.

'Kagome thought she could take my man away from me, did she?' Kikyo blew a kiss to a guy that was passing, and then laughed when he collided into a locker.

"What's so funny?" The strong, smooth voice of her boyfriend made her gasp. Then when she caught herself she grinned up at him and made her eyes sparkle.

"Nothing," She said closing the gap between them and kissing him softly upon his lips. "Good morning."

He smiled a little smile her way; he liked how she was acting now. He felt more comfortable around her; he just wished he knew what had happened to Kagome. "Good morning."

"So, did you write anything new?" She asked as he led her to his locker.

"A song?" He inquired.

She nodded. "Did you write anything?"

"Yes." He said as he began to put his books into the locker. "It's a simple song, something to do with a girl."

Kikyo smiled knowingly, "Is she pretty?"

"No," He said bluntly then laughed when Kikyo gasped. "She's not pretty, she's gorgeous."

"Oh!" She began to smile again and then when he closed his locker, she pressed him up against it and began to kiss him. "Is it me?"

"Of course it's you." Inuyasha plastered on a fake smile and nodded with a lie. There was no way he could tell Kikyo that the song he had wrote was about Kagome and her, deep, dark, dreamy eyes. No way in hell!

"Really!" She exclaimed happily. "Then we must go to the music room and hear it all!"

Inuyasha looked around discreetly, hoping that he would catch a glimpse of Kagome. He missed her so very much. He wanted to speak to her; he wanted to find out why she wasn't to school for three days. He missed her so much all he could do was think about her, dream about her and write songs about her. He needed to see her; he needed to desperately see her.

Just as Kikyo began to pull him away in the direction of the music room, he heard a laugh. A familiar laugh. Kagome's laugh. His heart pounded as he froze. He turned to see Kagome and Miroku Houshi together, laughing intimately. He blinked hoping he wasn't seeing what he was seeing.

Kagome was looking up into Miroku's eyes and cupping his chin and rubbing her thumb along his cheek and Miroku, he was smiling at her like an idiot with one of his arms possessively around her waist.

"Miroku!" She shrieked when he lifted her into his arms, spun her around and hugged her to him. "Miroku! Put me down!"

Inuyasha watched as Miroku grinned at her like a wolf and put her down. His teeth clenched, his fingers balled to fists, his eyes flashed red with anger. His breathing became unsteady as he watched the scene in front of him.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo called and began to shake his arm.

He ignored her; she couldn't be more than a mosquito at that time. He just watched and watched as Kagome and Miroku came closer and closer.

"Miroku, I can't believe you did that!" Kagome smiled.

Miroku grinned like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland and then winked at her. He watched her face turn a little pink and knew that she was embarrassed but she sure was cute with it.

Then Miroku looked in the direction they were going and stopped walking. The look in Inuyasha's eyes reminded him of how a lion would look at another lion that was getting too friendly with his lioness. Miroku inhaled deeply, he didn't want to cause any problems.

"What's the matter, Miroku?" Kagome asked softly. "Why'd you stop walking?"

Then, she looked in the direction he was staring and gasped. Her eyes widened. Inuyasha's eyes were burning with noticeable anger then suddenly his expression changed. It no longer was angry; it was kind of annoyed and indifferent with a pinch of sadness.

Their eyes locked for a while, and unspoken messages were sent to each other. Messages such as, 'I missed you,' and 'what the hell are you doing with another guy?'

Her hands were behind her back, and then suddenly, she felt Miroku's hand touch hers. She broke the contact between her and Inuyasha to look up at Miroku and he gave her a small smile. He was giving her strength and courage in his touch, in his eyes, in his smile. He was telling her that it was going to be okay.

She smiled back and then together, they walked to where Kikyo and Inuyasha were.

"Good morning, Kikyo," She said softly. "Inuyasha." She spoke even softer.

Inuyasha said nothing; he just stared at her with an unflinching gaze and then locked it onto Miroku. Miroku felt threat upon silent threat being conveyed and knew that Inuyasha was one not to mess around. Inuyasha eyes shifted back to Kagome and stayed there, scanning her like an X-ray.

"Morning Kagome, Miroku," Kikyo huffed. She didn't like the way Inuyasha was looking at Kagome. She needed to get him away from Kagome because if that was anger in his eyes then love was there too. She then remembered the saying, 'There's a thin line between love and hate' and she didn't want Inuyasha crossing to the side where there was love. "I'm really sorry Inuyasha and I can't stay and chat, he wrote a song and it's all about me!" She tried to put on an elated smile. "I really can't wait much longer to hear it. So we will talk a little later" she said, putting her hand on Inuyasha's muscular arm. "Come along Inuyasha, I happen to want to hear the song right now!"

She tried to pull him; he didn't even budge. He was like a statue that just couldn't be moved. His eyes were cold and his words were even colder. "Kagome, we need to talk." His tone was even colder than cold.

Kagome took a large gulp and squeezed Miroku's hand, which was situated, in her hand at the back of her. Understanding the message that was sent through that action, Miroku stepped forward.

"Sorry Inuyasha," He said staring at the other guy's chilly eyes. "But Kagome can't stay to talk, she has a lot of work to catch up with and I'm filling her in right now before class starts."

Inuyasha shot him a glare so hard, Miroku felt intimidated but he didn't cower. "I could have sworn that I wasn't talking to you. I also could have sworn that I didn't ask you anything to permit an answer from you." Inuyasha said frigidly. "Kagome's got her own mouth, her own mind; let her tell me she can't speak to me, not you." He said it through clenched teeth but the tone he gave was so frightening, Kagome felt herself begin to punish her lip with her teeth.

It was then that Miroku stepped back. Kikyo watched her boyfriend in shock and decided to step in.

"Inuyasha," She said. "Can't you understand that they're busy?" She asked. "You can talk to her later. Let's go to the music room and let me hear your song!"

He looked at Kikyo with fiery eyes and she felt her heart pound, but it wasn't from being aroused, it was fear. He had never looked at her that way. He picked up his guitar and handed it to her.

"Why don't you take this to the music room and wait for me there?" He asked trying to rid his tone from the coldness. Then he turned to Miroku, "And, why don't you go someplace else? I just want to talk to her for a while. What I have to say to Kagome doesn't concern any of you."

Kikyo gasped in shock. "Doesn't concern me?" She gasped again. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, Inuyasha?"

"It means exactly that," He said. "It means what I have to say to Kagome isn't of any consequence to you or Miroku."

Outraged, she rested the guitar down and began to silently seethe at him.

Kagome inhaled deeply and stepped forward, she'd have to face him by herself. "Inuyasha," She said hoping her voice didn't sound too shaky and afraid.

"Yes, Kagome?" He asked with a voice so warm she had to blink at him in shock. His voice had changed so fast, she thought that there were two people living in him.

"I- I- I can't speak to you," She said quietly. "Right now, I mean." She clarified. "Maybe later."

He nodded. "Okay, lunchtime?"

She thought for a moment. "I'm not sure; I may still be busy, trying to catch up with all the work I missed."

"Fine, I'll just check lunchtime then," He said trying to put on a smile but knew that it probably looked like a grimace. "And if you can't speak to me then, we'll definitely talk after school."

"Okay."

Kagome watched as he walked away with Kikyo trailing behind like a dog. She began to shake suddenly and then she felt Miroku's arms wrap around her middle from behind as he hugged her sweetly. She loved the warmth he was giving her; she began to feel a little more relaxed.

"You're shaking." He whispered in her air.

She nodded. "He was just so very cold,"

"I know," He said turning her so that she faced him. "He loves you, you know."

"I know," She said softly and let a tear drop from her eyes.

He wiped it away and smiled at her. "Come on; let's go so that I can fill you in on what you missed for literature. She nodded and followed as he led her away.

* * *

Isn't that hoe just annoying! Geez! Anyway, can't wait to give you all the next chapter but I'll have to post it when I get home. My boss stepped out and will be right back, so i hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Please read and review some more! Thanks a bunch!

Inuluver1990 signs out.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	12. Chapter 12: Red Hot Jealousy

OMG, I'm so happy! I've gotten so many, many, many great reviews!

Also, I have good news, I finished another sideline story and I'm still working on The Ero. Ero is coming along well I'm reaching the most tragic parts and stuff so it's taking a lot of time, energy and tears (tears because I'm an emotional writer and I try to experience all my character's feelings before I write them in particular scenes- you know like my lemons and then Inuyasha's death story- I cried a lot on that one. So sad!)

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

**I'm wondering if I should post 'The Lady and The Locksmith' the same time I'm posting 'Confused Love Story'. Tell me if I should or shouldn't please. If I get at least 20 shoulds from reviewers then I'll start posting it. If not I'll post it when I'm finished 'CLS'. A summary of THE LADY AND THE LOCKSMITH is below.**

Anyway, enough with the rambling! Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Now on with the story!

Confused Love Story

Chapter 12: Red Hot Jealousy

Inuyasha and Kikyo made their way into the music room and sat down. Inuyasha took his guitar and began to strum it. Kikyo on the other hand was sitting three seats away from him, cross-legged, arms folded and a look so angry on her face he knew something was wrong.

Sighing, he went to sit by her. She turned her body around so she could face him. He put his hand on her shoulder; she shrugged him off. He put his hands on her waist; she removed them, got up and started to walk to the door. He caught her by her wrist and pulled her too him.

"What's the matter Kikyo?" He asked suddenly. "I thought you wanted to hear my song to you."

"Not anymore," She huffed and tried to pry her wrist from his large hand.

"Why not?" He asked gripping harder.

"Because," She said giving up when she realized he wouldn't let her go. "Because I'm not in the mood now." She told him, while staring down at the floor.

"And what exactly has ruined your mood?" He asked as he pulled her toward a seat.

"You," She said it so hotly, he let her hand go and stared at her shocked.

She looked at him with fire-blazed eyes and began to breathe hard. "You messed up my mood! You and your eager need to speak to Kagome!"

He bit into his lip. Was his affection for Kagome so obvious that people saw his love for her even when he's angry? He sighed.

"I don't understand you!" She began to speak again after a moment of awkward silence. "I'm trying my hardest to be the best girlfriend I can be for you and you're brushing me off!" She said angrily. "What did you say again? Oh yeah, I remember!" She huffed. "'It means what I have to say to Kagome isn't of any consequence to you…' meaning, I'm not important enough to hear what you have to tell her. Meaning, I'm in the way of whatever it is you want to say to her."

"Kikyo."

"Don't Kikyo me!" She screamed at him. "I can't believe this!" She began to stomp around. "When I want to hear you play, you don't want to play, and when I didn't want to hear you play, you wanted to play! Stop sending these damn stupid mixed signals!" Suddenly, she began to break down in tears. "You're confusing the hell out of me! You make me feel so unwanted when you are with her. I feel like- like a- I feel like a third wheel. If you want to dump me again, for her that is, do it now, get it over with!"

In an instant, Kikyo was in his arms. She gasped as his lips crashed down upon hers and as he pulled her body up against his. His arms enveloped her as he kissed her thoroughly. When he let her go, she was dizzy. She plopped down into a seat and held her head.

"I'm sorry." He said coarsely. "I know you're trying and I appreciate it. I appreciate you and your effort. I'm sorry for making you feel left out and inferior. I truly am Kikyo. But understand this," He sighed. "I haven't seen Kagome in three days and then when I finally see her, she's laughing and prancing about with Miroku. She didn't even take the time to come and find me, to tell me why she wasn't to school and I've been worried sick about her."

"I understand." She said softly.

He smiled and pulled her into his lap. He held her tightly and began to kiss her neck. "Now, do you want to hear my song?"

She nodded.

He sat her in another chair than picked up his guitar he began to strum it and started the melody. "This song is called: Those deep, dark, dreamy eyes"

She smiled and listened as he began to sing.

_There you were, staring my way_

_With those deep, dark, dreamy eyes,_

_You give me a smile, and then walk away_

_With those deep, dark, dreamy eyes_

_I still saw them in my head,_

_As I slipped into my bed,_

_The power to paralyze,_

_Were in those deep, dark dreamy eyes_

_Saw you again, in your sexy skirt,_

_You stopped to laugh; you're such a flirt_

_You are one to envy, one to despise_

_Because no one had those deep, dark, dreamy eyes_

_You're as sexy as can be and I realize._

_No one was more spellbinding_

_I tell the truth, there's no need to lie_

_You're sexy with those deep, dark dreamy eyes_

_I love you,_

_Can't you see it, can't you realize?_

_This is my love song to you and_

_Those deep, dark, dreamy eyes._

_Those deep, dark, dreamy eyes._

Kikyo gave him a smile so big that he began to feel better. The song wasn't about her, of course, it was about Kagome and her deep, dark, dreamy eyes, but Kikyo didn't need to know that.

She went to him and he rested his guitar down. She sat on his lap and kissed him passionately. He kissed back but it wasn't Kikyo he was kissing. It was Kagome. Even the kiss he and Kikyo had shared when they had become a couple again wasn't between him and Kikyo. Physically, he had been kissing Kikyo but mentally, spiritually and emotionally, he had been kissing Kagome.

Kikyo pulled back and looked into his eyes. She saw passion blazing in them but wondered if she was the girl who put it there. "Inuyasha,"

He looked at her.

"I need to know something." She said softly.

He nodded as he trailed his hands up and down her stomach. She shivered a little at the tickling sensation. "What is it?"

"Do you love Kagome?"

The question shocked him for a moment but then he recovered and kissed her lips. "If I loved Kagome, I wouldn't be here kissing you."

She nodded. He hadn't answered her question the way she had wanted but she didn't care at the moment, she had other things to think about. Things such as how to get Kagome out of the way so Inuyasha wouldn't falling even more in love with her.

"I guess that's a 'no'?" She asked him.

He didn't answer, he just claimed her lips again and prayed Kikyo wouldn't be persistent in finding out his real feelings for Kagome.

At lunchtime, Inuyasha and Kikyo sat down at their regular table to eat. Inuyasha watched the cafeteria closely, hoping he would spot Kagome. He really wanted to speak to her.

"Inuyasha, are you going to eat your bun?" Kikyo inquired snapping him out of his search.

"You can have it." He said pushing his plate to her.

She squealed happily, took it and began to munch on it. He then turned his attention back to the cafeteria, which was filling up extremely fast with hungry students. He looked at the lunch line but didn't see Kagome, he scrutinized the tables, he didn't see her, and then he scanned the cafeteria doors and saw her.

She was talking to Mr. Hiroshima and Miroku was with her. Miroku. His jealousy began to simmer as he watched Miroku stare at Kagome.

"Inuyasha, can I have some of your water?" She asked. "All mine's gone."

He gave her it, then discreetly turned his eyes back to Kagome. She was wearing jeans and a T-shirt that emphasized her shape. He felt his body harden as he stared at her curves. He licked his lips and wondered how she would feel when she was in his arms again.

"They're cute together, aren't they?" Kikyo whispered in his ear.

He turned his attention to her and ignored her question. 'No, they're not cute together!' His mind shouted jealously. "They look horrible! He's too-" No negative names came to his mind because he knew that Miroku was a handsome guy with dark eyes and even darker hair. He was the right size for a girl like Kagome and he was intelligent academically and when it came to sports. The guy was practically perfectly, except for the fact that he drove a broke down car and lived in a broken down apartment with his mother.

'He can't provide for her like I can,' His mind said angrily. 'I can give her money, jewelry, a car if she wants, even a house. I can give her children. I'm sure I could be a good husband and father; I darn well know I can be an excellent lover. Hell, what more does a girl need? Love? I can't give her that too!'

Kikyo watched emotions flicker in Inuyasha' face and knew he was thinking about Kagome. She had to stop this.

She put her hand under the table and rested it onto his thigh, she rubbed his jeans leg and then squeezed. His head snapped to her and watched as she bent her body and rested her face on his thigh. He knew his body was already aroused, but it wasn't because of Kikyo, it was because he had been thinking of Kagome.

He watched as Kikyo began to play with his zipper and when it was all the way down, his eyes widened. What the hell did she think she was doing? When she undid the button on his jeans, his question was answered. Was she really going to…? Suddenly he wasn't seeing Kikyo he was seeing Kagome.

She put her hand into his jeans and his body became even harder. Kikyo had never done this before. She squeezed his hardness and his fingers balled to fists. He couldn't believe what she was doing. He looked up and around hoping that no one was seeing what she was doing.

Suddenly, warm air reached to the area below his belt and his eyes popped open wide. She had pulled his stiffness out of his boxers and jeans and was now blowing at it. He looked and his mouth gaped open.

Kikyo's hand was around him. She began to rub and his mind went blank. He had never felt anything like this and when he felt her lips brush the tip of him, he nearly burst. He closed his eyes and in his mind, all he was seeing was Kagome's mouth upon him.

"Oh Miroku!" Kagome's laugh wafted to his ears and his mind jolted back to reality. He looked down and saw the tip of his manhood inside of Kikyo's mouth; he froze. He couldn't believe she was doing that to him. Suddenly, he moved his member away from her and put it back into his boxers and jeans. He zipped up, did his button, and then moved Kikyo off of him.

"What's the matter?" She asked huskily.

He swallowed trying to calm his nerves. "You shouldn't be doing that," He said and then his hardness went soft because he looked at Kagome and saw her and Miroku together, sitting down, laughing, and eating their lunch.

Kikyo feigned sadness. "I'm sorry," She said dryly. "You just weren't paying attention to me, so I had to get your attention somehow."

"You have it now then," He told her. "What were you saying?"

"That Kagome and Miroku make a beautiful couple. Don't you think?" She asked him with a smile. 'That's right Inuyasha,' Her mind thought evilly. 'They look good together, and that's what's pissing you off so much! You don't want them together, because you love Kagome.'

"It doesn't matter what I think." He said picking up his water and downing the remainder of it as if it were a shot of alcohol.

"But they do, honestly," She said knowing that if she kept telling Inuyasha that Miroku and Kagome made a good couple, he'd probably get even more pissed and admit that he hated Kagome. Yes, he'd even probably get angrier if Kagome and Miroku did become more than friends. Suddenly her mind began to plot a plan in which would bring Kagome and Miroku together as boy and girlfriend.

"Shut up, Kikyo." He said softly.

"Just say it," She taunted. "They look good together! He's large, tall and good-looking and she's small, short and I guess you could call her attractive. They make a good match!"

Suddenly, Inuyasha put his face in the crook of her neck and began to suck on it. "Shut-up Kikyo." He said again becoming more agitated at her.

She trilled then. "But Inuyasha, they look amazing!"

He bit down hard on his lip, moved her an inch away, stared her in her face and growled. "Damn it! Shut the bloody hell up about them! Can't you see I'm trying to get you to think about us?"

Kikyo's eyes widened then she forced tears to form. Seeing, her about to cry, he sighed, ran his fingers through his dark hair and then looked at her deeply. "I'm sorry Kikyo." He said softly while kissing her lips. "I'm trying to kiss you and all you are doing is running your mouth! Do you understand?"

She nodded and then kissed him passionately upon his lips. He tilted his head and kissed back. He opened his eyes then and they widened when they came into contact with Kagome's. She was staring at him as he kissed Kikyo. She never blinked, she never looked away, she just stared sending messages that looked like, 'how could you,' 'I thought you loved me,' and 'I'm such a fool.'

He tried to send a message of his own to her, a message that went like, 'we need to talk,' 'I'm not really kissing Kikyo, I'm kissing you,' and 'I love you'.

* * *

Isn't Kikyo just the most annoying slut ever? How dare she touch Inuyasha like that! Anyway, let's pray Inuyasha doesn't get AIDS or an STD from her.

Please review and keep reading!

Here's the summary I promised!

_**THE LADY AND THE LOCKSMITH.**_

_**They hated each other but they were forced to mate and have a pup. Their pup was Sesshoumaru. Now, Inutaisho and Lady Satsuki find themselves trying to mend the holes in their strained and broken relationship. However, when all hope for a new beginning vanishes- the infidelity begins.**_

_**(Very Lemony! I'm calling this an EXTREME LEMON! It has a bunch of sex and a whole load of obscenity. It's only 9 chapters long but it's amazing!)**_

**_Please remember to tell me if i should post LADY AND THE LOCKSMITH as well or should I wait!_**

Inuluver1990 signs out.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	13. AN I'm so sad please read if you care

**About me**

I just needed someone to talk to right now especially since my love for writing is on the line.

Here's a bit about me-if you actually care to know.

My name is Apryl (that's not a typo)

I'm 20 (That's still young right?)

I've never had a boyfriend (It's true)

Never had sex before (Shocking since I write so many lemons lol.)

And yet…

I write romantic love stories based on Inuyasha.

Why?

I love Inuyasha

I love writing

But here's the thing. My family doesn't give a shit about what I'm writing. No one in my family is truly interested in my work. So it angers me when I hear them congratulate me and not know the reason why they're congratulating me!

I'm in a foul mood right now.

Yeh- so I was just checking the traffic on my stories and my mail and stuff, I posted chapter 12 already. While I was finished my older sister came home from work and I was so excited because I got 898 hits on my story and I just had to tell people!

I told my family and they said 'yeh, that's good, good job, yada- yada- yada' they never elaborate. They never ask to read my work (though I'd probably find a cleaned up version to show them- but them just asking to read it would make me feel better)

Back to my sister. She came home and she was the only one I didn't tell as yet, so I told her and she was like 'oh that's very good'

I was just so excited! I was even thinking of posting another chapter tonight. But then my sister was like-

'I really wish you could be as excited as you are with life as you are about your stories'. Then she went on and on about how I'm wasting my talent because I can be making money selling books and shit.

So here I am sitting just thinking, 'leave me the hell alone, you don't understand anything.' She's telling me I should sell my stories and stuff but here's the thing I write major lemons. I love stories with heaps of sex and romance!

That's just me!

I write because I want to not because I'm obligated to! I don't know why everything has to be about money!

Sis is like, 'I know you like writing your stories but you shouldn't post up your stories because someone can take them and use it to make money off of them'. I understand that point but honestly, I don't care.

My stories are supposed to be sexy romances. If my parents found out about the things I write they'd probably crucify me because they aren't really open minded people.

I'm so friggin' discouraged right now.

I don't want to be pressured to write by anyone or by the fact that I can make money off of it. Writing is my love and my passion- I know that if I ever write under the pressures of making money and coercion from publishers and shit my stories will never come out how I want them.

This is no joke. My sister's turned me completely off from posting and stuff. I feel sick that no one in my big 9 person family cares enough to sit down and understand me and my work- or is it my work and I? who cares right now? I'm friggin pissed off.

I'm so sad, hurt and angry and why the hell am I telling you all this? Simple, I think you guys are the most supportive people. You understand my writing and in a way you understand me and I so appreciate it.

So help me out please. Sis says I should take my stories and publish them, should I? But remember if I do you may never know what happens. If I don't then to hell with what my sister says about my time being wasted writing stories for free.

This may seem like it has nothing to do with my story, but I think this may be the most important post because what I decide rests in your hands. This isn't a ploy to get more reviews because I'm not a desperate bitch like Kikyo. It's just the truth.

Inuluver1990 goes to bed.


	14. Chapter 13: Truth Behind His Actions

First of all, I would like to thank my amazing fans. You all have inspired me to continue doing what I do best. It's true, I don't write for money, I write for love. Writing is my passion and if Writing is a man then I've been fucking it everyday and loving it. lol. I am so freaking HAPPY! :). Your words have made me realize even more that I have another family, a family of people from all over the globe understand and appreciate me and what I do. You all are so supportive- just like a family should be. Now I'm not saying that I have a terrible family- but most times I just feel like I'm living in a large house filled with ghosts who only appear real when they need something from me.

So let me give my personal shout outs and I pray I don't miss anyone out.

A special thanks goes out to:

inu-yusukekaiba102- Thank you so freaking much for your words and your support. I read it this morning and it made me smile.  
(I'd probably ask you out on a date or something but how would that work? lol.) Thanks a millie!

InuyashaFreak777- Thanks a bunch for your kind words and time and you are definitely right! Money isn't everything. Reading your  
comments this morning really lifted my spirits.

TGD- That's the simplest name I've come across so far. But anyway, I would like to extend my thanks and my gratitude to you for  
not only your beautiful words of wisdom but also your support and understanding.

Bookworm_92- I know you're not a psycho. lol. but thanks for clarifying that! I'd like to thank you from the very bottom of my heart  
and the very depths of my soul for reading my post and responding so lovingly. You have truly been an inspiration to  
me and my work.

Frenchwe Cool- I got your message and would like to thank you for your kind words and the hand I needed to help me up when I was  
down. I wish I could say more to tell you how much I appreciate you and the time you took to inspire me to continue  
doing what I do best. Thank you so much!!!

If I could say thank you in a thousand different languages I would, but since I can't- to everyone who has responded or hit my story- Arigatou, Gracias, Merci Beaucoup and Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

**Now I know I can't give you materialistic things as a way to show my appreciation. But how about this? This chapter and the two other**  
**chapters I'm posting right now is dedicated to every single one of you! That's right I'm posting 3 chapters right freaking now!**

Please enjoy them and review and know that they probably wouldn't have been posted if you hadn't responded so lovingly to my literal cry for help.  
You guys are truly the wind beneath my wings and you keep me going and for that I hope you all love the next 3 chapters!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! (Still sad about that .)

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 13: Truth Behind His Actions

Kagome couldn't take her gaze off of Inuyasha and Kikyo. There he was kissing Kikyo and staring at her. Why didn't he look away? Why didn't she? Who the hell was calling her name?

"Kagome?"

Miroku put his face in front of her and soon she was staring into his eyes. She blinked suddenly and sighed. "I've called your name three times." He told her.

"Why?" She asked staring down at her paper.

"Why is because you keep writing Inuyasha's name on your calculus homework."

She looked down at it and gasped. His name was all over the page at least twenty times in different directions and somewhere in cursive, others in script, some in scratch, a few in scribbles, there was even, 'I love you, Inuyasha's in Spanish, French and another language that could have been deciphered as Chinese.

She sighed sadly. "At least I wrote in pencil?" She said trying to joke.

He gave her a little frown. "I'm getting worried about you Kagome." He said softly while cupping her face with his hand.

She let a tear drain down her face, and he rubbed it away with his thumb. "Don't look, but he's staring at me."

Miroku's eyes widened as he picked up her mirror, which was on the table, lifted it, and saw Inuyasha's eyes trained on them. With a sigh, he put the glass down, and then gazed at her. More tears were draining down her face.

"I think we should go someplace else," He said gently to her. "You're not concentrating and I can't believe that guy has enough balls to stare at you while he's kissing his girlfriend!"

She sighed and nodded. He was right; she couldn't concentrate when she knew Inuyasha was watching her.

"Pack up the things; we'll go to the back of the school to finish off this work. I'll go get you a bottle of water," He said while standing up. "Would you like that?"

She nodded.

"Okay," He bent and purposely kissed her cheek. He grinned as her eyes widened in shock. "I meant to do that, if he thinks it's right to have you watch him kiss another girl, knowing full well how you feel, then I think you should do the same."

She shook her head negatively. "That'll only cause problems, Miroku. But thank you for making me smile and feel better."

"No problem. You look pretty damn sexy when you smile though." She giggled and pushed him toward the serving area. He grinned like a cat as he strutted toward the cafeteria line to get her a bottle of water.

She watched as he walked away and sighed. Then she turned her attention back to Inuyasha who had pulled away from Kikyo. She bit her lip and began to pack up her and Miroku's papers.

Inuyasha had seen the peck Miroku had given Kagome and the way she laughed at it. He was angry, no furious. He wanted to go over to Miroku and bash his face in. Instead, he sighed and looked at his girlfriend who was still trying to catch her breath from the kiss they had just broken.

"Wow!" She warbled. "That was wonderful! The best kiss ever!"

"I'm glad you liked it." He said hoping his anger wasn't showing or could be heard.

"We should do that again." She said as she put her arms around his neck and proceeded to take his lips with hers.

He pulled away gently.

"What's the matter?" She blinked.

He removed her arms away from his neck and then moved her out of his lap. He sat her onto the seat beside him and stood up.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he began to smooth out the wrinkles in his clothing.

"Miroku just left Kagome, he's on the line and will be there for a while. I think I should go and talk to her now." He said.

"But,"

He kissed her lips softly. "I'll be back in ten minutes, I promise."

"Okay." She said as he walked away.

Kagome gasped when she saw Inuyasha coming her way, she wished she wasn't seated and paralyzed by his gaze so she could have bolted out of the cafeteria without causing a stir, but since she was she just broke contact with his gaze and proceeded to pack her and Miroku's papers.

"Kagome," He said as he approached.

She looked up at him and he stepped forward. "We need to talk," He said. "Is now a good time?"

She stopped moving and then looked to see if Miroku was coming, or at least soon to come. He wasn't, he was in the middle of the line, staring at them. The messages they sent with their eyes went something like, 'do you need me there?' and 'no, I think I can handle Inuyasha.'

Understanding, Miroku turned his attention back to the line and Kagome turned hers to Inuyasha. She could tell he was angry.

"Yes, Inuyasha," She said. "Have a seat, we can talk."

He sat and then decided there was no point in stalling. "Kagome,"

"Yes?"

"I've missed you," He said tenderly. "I've really missed you. I missed you so much all I do is dream and write and sing songs about you. I've missed you so much my heart hurts."

"Inuyasha," She began to speak but he stopped her with his finger upon her lips.

"Let me speak while I can," He growled a little in frustration. "When you didn't come to school the morning after I came to your house in the night, I got so worried I nearly became sick of it! You should have seen me! I was in the nurse's office trying to get my stomach settled."

She blinked at him as he continued. "I went home that day and Sesshoumaru tells me that you won't be able to come in to baby sit because you're sick. So, I decided to go and see you. I bought you a big wreath of flowers and a card but when I got there I was told that you were contagious by your mother, so I gave her the things to give to you and I sent my wishes for you to get well soon."

She looked away, she remembered the big wreath of beautiful exotic flowers and the powerfully, expensive scent that permeated her room when they arrived. She also remembered the card and had read it a couple million times. It had said, 'Kagome, I hope you feel better soon. I miss you so much, get well. I wish I could take this illness away and I love you, I love you, I love you.' If only he had known that he was the person that put the illness there.

"I remember the gifts," She said softly. "Thank you so much for them, they were really thoughtful. Is that all you want to say?"

He gazed at her. "No," He said bluntly. "I have a lot more to say, and if Miroku comes I'll send him away because I will say everything I need to."

"Okay."

He waited a moment then spoke again. "Kagome, why when you came back this morning, did you not think to come to find me and tell me you were doing better?"

She bit her lip and kept her eyes away from his penetrating gaze. She couldn't possibly tell him that his girlfriend had slammed her up against her locker and told her to stay away from him, or else. "I couldn't find you." She said.

"Liar," He spat. "If you wanted to find me, you could."

"Then maybe I didn't want to find you!" She said crossly. "Maybe, maybe I didn't want to find you kissing her again!"

He blinked at her, shocked; so that was the reason she was avoiding him. He smiled, relieved. "You saw us?"

"Oh, like you two were really trying to hide the fact that you were back together!" She said as she looked away from him.

He laughed then and discreetly put his hand on her stomach. She felt a jolt of passion and gasped at the familiar touch, the familiar tingle. She stared at him with her big brown eyes.

"Kagome," He said with a smile. "Whenever you see me kiss Kikyo, know that it is your lips I'm making love to. Whenever I squeeze her hips, know that it's your hips I'm caressing. Whenever I pull her up against my hard, throbbing body, know that it's you that is in my embrace. Not her."

She looked at him, confused suddenly. "What do you mean?"

He gave her a large smile. "Well, my beautifully, jealous Kagome," He said with a grin. "What I'm saying is that I don't love Kikyo. The truth of the matter is; I'm doing what you told me to do. I've become her boyfriend again; I have to act like it. I'm trying to be fair about it, though it's so damn hard because I love you. I'm not going to dump her until she does me wrong, like you said. But while I'm kissing her and doing all that other stuff boyfriends do, in my mind, my spirit, my heart I'm doing everything to you."

She gasped when she caught the meaning of his words.

He rubbed her stomach and smiled, "I wish we were alone so I could kiss you, but we are far from alone. Kissing you here would be so fucking scandalous." He said huskily.

She inhaled deeply and saw that Miroku was still on the line and he was staring at them. She gave him a smile to tell him not to worry about her. When she looked back at Inuyasha his eyes had gone cold again and he moved his hand. She missed his warmth.

"Now, one more thing." He said icily.

"What?"

"Are you and Miroku together?"

She blinked once as if trying to process his words then she smiled a small smile. "No, Inuyasha." She said. "He's my friend, that's all."

"Really?"

"Yes," She nodded. "You know that I love you and only you, so you shouldn't have even worried about Miroku."

He scratched his head and looked at her sheepishly. The look in his eyes changed back to warmness. "I'm sorry I thought you two were seeing each other, it just looked like it."

"I understand." She smiled. "Is that why you were so cold this morning?"

"Cold? You mean my tone?" He asked wonderingly.

She nodded. "Your tone, your lips, your words and your eyes. They were all unfeeling."

He gave her a little smile. "Yes, that's why. I mean, you told me three days ago that we'd be together if Kikyo messes up the relationship. I got pissed when I saw you with Miroku; I automatically assumed something was going on. Can you blame me? When I saw you two together the hope I left with that night I came to see you, had disappeared."

"What hope?" She asked.

"The hope that one day I'd be yours."

She smiled and then saw Miroku coming their way. "Miroku's coming back," She said to him and then she looked at Kikyo who was staring at them with bitter blue eyes. Kagome gulped and then looked back at Inuyasha. "You're girlfriend's also watching, I think you better leave."

"Okay." He got up with a smile. "One last thing," He asked.

She looked up at him with inquiring brown eyes. What could that last thing be?

"When will you be coming back to baby sit? It's been a while and Sesshoumaru hasn't found a replacement."

"Tomorrow," She said. "I should be finished catching up with my work by then."

"All right," He smiled. "Rin will be happy to hear that."

She nodded then gazed as he went to Kikyo and then she watched as Miroku sat down. After a moment, he popped the big question.

"So, how'd it go?"

"I'm not crying," She said happily. "I'm smiling,"

"So everything went damn well?" He asked with a grin.

"Yes," She nodded with a similar grin. "Everything went pretty damn well."

"That's good," he said softly. But even as he said it, he knew that it probably wasn't good for him because he was falling pretty hard in love with Kagome Higurashi.

(Sighs) Finished this chapter! 2 more to go before I run out to work! I'll probably post another when I'm at work a little later and then another when I get home.

Thanks again everyone for your support!

Inuluver1990 goes to post chapter 14 and 15!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	15. Chapter 14: Thoughts of Revenge

GAH! I so have to freaking hurry and post this! I haven't bathed yet and I got to be to work for 9:00. It's 8:24 right now!

*Dedicated to all my loving fans!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 14: Thoughts of Revenge

Kikyo looked down at her perfectly manicured nails so that Inuyasha wouldn't see her eyes. She began to work up a new set of tears, and when he sat, they started to drain down her face.

"Kikyo?" He called her name when he saw her head bent.

She didn't look up at him, she just sighed. "I guess you're here to break up with me, right?" She asked suddenly.

"Break up with you?"

"If you are, just get up and leave, just don't say the words." She folded her arms and rested her head on them and began to shake.

"I guess that means I better stay," He said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

She looked at him with her puffy red eyes and fake tears and began to hyperventilate. "You mean; you're not going to dump me?"

"No I'm not dumping you," He sighed and shook his head, even though he wanted to tell her yes. Kikyo was acting strange. The Kikyo he knew never use to cry or worry so much about him breaking up with her. Why was she acting so differently? Maybe it was because he had broken up with her before and she didn't want it to happen again because she probably loved him. He smiled at the thought, she was trying and that was all that mattered.

She wiped her face and gave him a wobbly smile, "I'm grateful."

That was new. Kikyo was never grateful for anything. Maybe she was changed. He kissed her lips softly to reassure her that he wasn't going to leave her but as he did, he watched Kagome leave with Miroku and a flame of jealousy swept into him. Why didn't Miroku go and drop in a ditch so he could leave Kagome alone? Inuyasha thought enviously.

'I'm going to be her boyfriend, Miroku. So you can take your stupid ass someplace else or I'll just have to kick it someplace else for you.'

"So, are you still crushing on that guy?" Kikyo asked her best friend, Sango Taijiya, as she turned onto 5th Avenue.

"Miroku?" She asked with a blush.

"Uh-huh."

Sango Taijiya was just an ordinary girl that had become friends one day with Kikyo Miko after they had a misunderstanding involving a bottle, of hair spray in a convenience store. Ever since that day they had become the best of friends and did practically everything together. They talked about, everything also especially boys.

"Yes," Sango answered. "I'm still crushing on him."

Kikyo sighed and then veered to the left. "Watch the damn road you stupid ass!" She shouted to a man that had been staring at her instead of the road.

"Anyway," Kikyo said as she recovered from nearly being hit. "Why don't you tell the guy?"

"You know why," She said softly. "I'm scared,"

"Of what?" Kikyo asked suddenly. "His cock?"

Sango turned ten shades of red. She still couldn't understand how Kikyo could he so calm saying those kind of things.

"No," She blushed furiously.

"Then why the hell are you scared?" Kikyo asked as she made another turn, "If I were you, I would have already had that guy twisted around my little finger!"

"I know," Sango sighed sadly. She wanted to be bold, but she didn't have what it took to be like Kikyo. No matter how hard she tried to follow in Kikyo's shoes, she couldn't.

"You know; if you don't hurry and snag that guy he'll fall for someone else." Kikyo said suddenly and then an evil, knowing smile popped onto her lace. "And I know just who that someone, else would be."

Sango looked at her best friend hopelessly. Who could want to be with Miroku, Her Miroku? She had known him for three years. He was interested in photography like she was. They'd make a perfect couple, if only she could make him see that.

"Who?" Sango asked with a sad sigh.

"Kagome!" Kikyo grinned. "Oh yes, when I'm finished with my plan, Miroku and Kagome will be together and Inuyasha will be all mine!"

"Inuyasha is already all yours!" Sango said angrily, her dark brows forming into hard frown lines on her face.

Kikyo glanced at Sango and sighed. "I know he is," She said. "But, I just feel like I'm losing him."

"To who?" She asked still enraged that, her friend would actually set Kagome and her crush up together, knowing full well how in love she was with him.

"To Kagome!" She snarled. "Yes. Kagome! That little whore was the reason he dumped me the first time!"

Sango gasped and stared at Kikyo with her big green eyes. "He dumped you?"

"Just for a few days," She said softly. "He came back, but still, that was too damn close for comfort!"

''How do you know he had dumped you for her?"

"Who else could it be?" Kikyo snapped. "She was always with him, listening to his stupid love songs and telling him how much she loved them! Also, I've noticed the way he acts and talks about her. And," She said with emphasis. "He told me that he didn't have his credit card to give me money because his father took it away because he was spending it on garbage! "That's what he said. Do you know what that means?"

Sango nodded. "That means that his father was actually saying that you are garbage because you're the only person he spends his money on."

Kikyo gasped and nearly crashed into the person in front of her. "Me! Garbage! That point never crossed my mind!" She said appalled.

"You mean that wasn't the reason?" Sango asked as if she was really concerned. On the inside she was laughing at Kikyo's face.

"No!" She shouted then stuck her middle finger up at a guy that was blowing a kiss at her. ''The reason he didn't give me money is because he's been spending it on her!'

Sango thought for a moment. "Then again, maybe he got tired of spending it on you, I mean, that's all you really want from him. Maybe he found out and said to himself you don't deserve his money."

Kikyo huffed and didn't like to know that what Sango had said made sense.

"Anyway!" She snapped like a turtle. "The point is my plan is to get Kagome and Miroku together so that Inuyasha can stop trying to dump me for her! You see, once Kagome has a boyfriend, Inuyasha wouldn't be able to be her boyfriend because she already has one. And for a girl like Kagome, getting a boyfriend has never happened before so she won't automatically dump Miroku if Inuyasha comes to her. It's all so simple and what makes my plan even better is that Miroku and Kagome are friends and she wouldn't want to hurt him because she's a softhearted little hoe."

Sango clammed up. She stared out the window of Kikyo's Mitsubishi and then let a tear drain down her cheek. She wiped it away and sniffed. She loved Miroku, Kikyo knew that, but still Kikyo insisted on using Miroku to get her own way.

"Now don't be crying no rivers in my car!" Kikyo said sternly while handing her best friend a piece of tissue.

Sango didn't take it, she just, let the tears fall; hoping Kikyo would change her mind.

"I'm not going to change my plan because you love Miroku!" Kikyo said as she contemplated on throwing the tissue out of the window, she rested it down on Sango's lap instead.

"If you loved him, you would have told him, and now that you find out that he will have a girlfriend, that won't be you, you want to cry? Sorry, sweets," Kikyo said prissily. "But the thing is, Miroku fits too damn well in my plan and I'm not going to change it, not even for you!"

Revenge, that's all Sango wanted. She wanted to have her revenge on Kikyo, and she knew that one day she would get it. All she had to do was stay friends with Kikyo a little longer. Sango picked up the tissue from her lap and wiped her eyes. She sighed and put on a smile.

"You know, you're right." Sango said cheerfully. "Really, if I truly loved Miroku I would have told him a long time ago. Anyway, elaborate on this plan,"

"I'm glad you're bucking up and seeing that I am doing the right thing!" Kikyo grinned. "So, here's the plan."

By the time Kikyo pulled into Sango's yard she was finished outlining the plan and was satisfied by how it sounded.

"It sounds, pretty good." Sango commented as she got out of the car. "Are you coming in?"

"Yeah, I want to use your computer," She said. "My own is freaking out; I think it has the porn virus."

Sango laughed. "I told you about watching that crap."

"I happen to like it, thank you very much!" Kikyo said as she locked her car and went into the house with Sango.

They went upstairs to Sango's room and while Kikyo turned on the computer, Sango went into the bathroom to cry a little. When through, she washed her face and went back lo Kikyo.

"What are you watching?" Sango asked.

"My favorite clips." Kikyo grinned and turned up the volume. When Sango heard the sounds of sex, she rolled her eyes. Kikyo was such a kinky pervert.

Sango sighed and picked up her camera and some photos she had printed that morning off of her worktable. She stared at the pictures as she sat on her bed and sighed. Miroku was in all of them. He didn't know that he was being caught on camera so every picture looked natural and unplanned.

She smiled at a particular one where she had caught him peeing on a tree at the park. The look of relief on his face, made her giggle. He was just so cute.

"Hell! That's a big cock!" Kikyo gasped. "That can't be real!"

Sango looked at Kikyo who was at present squeezing her breasts. Sango sighed and stared down at Miroku's pictures. She wished she could tell him how she felt, but she was just so afraid of rejection.

"Sango!" Kikyo called. "Come look at this!"

"I'd rather not taint my mind with that crap." She said wishing she had gotten a porn blocker on her computer.

"Just come look at what this guy's doing to this girl!"

Sango sighed roughly, kissed Miroku's picture, rested it on the bed and went to Sango. She looked at the screen and gasped. The guy had a girl twisted like some sort of pretzel as he pounded his large flesh into her.

"How can you watch this?"' Sango asked suddenly disgusted.

"It's very arousing!" She said with a smile. "I wonder if I can get my body to twist like that, I bet it feels even better when a guy's thrusting inside."

Sango sighed and went back to her bed. She didn't like to watch people displaying sex. She thought that was meant to be private not public. She couldn't understand what made Kikyo like watching such garbage.

Suddenly, Kikyo's cell phone went off. "Hey baby!" She smiled happily into the phone. "What am I doing?" She repeated. "I'm watching hardcore porn."

Sango rolled her eyes when Kikyo giggled suddenly. She knew exactly who Kikyo was talking to. Kikyo was talking to her forty-three year old boyfriend Naraku Onigumo. What a name, it even sounded evil!

"You want me to come over?" She warbled. "So you can do what?" She giggled again. "You nasty, nasty man!" She then turned to Sango. "Can you believe this man, Sango? He wants me to come over so that I may-"

Sango smiled as Kikyo told her all of the lewd and nasty things the man wanted to do to her. Sango couldn't understand how Kikyo could want to have sex with a man so much older than her. She was only seventeen! The man deserved to go to jail.

"You're coming online?" She asked. "Okay, I'll come online too and you can put yourself on your web cam!"

"Do you want me to leave?" Sango asked suddenly.

"No, of course not!" Kikyo grinned as she turned on Sango's web cam. "Can this tape?"

"No." She said. She would rather be tortured than to have Kikyo's boyfriend saved on her computer.

After a while, Kikyo exclaimed. "Oh my gosh!" She laughed. "Sango! You've got to see this!"

"No thank you." She said not wanting to see her best friend's boyfriend's nude body.

"Too bad!" Kikyo said back. "Oh baby, you look absolutely massive!" She laughed again.

Sango sighed as she stared at Miroku's handsome face. She loved him so much it made her heart hurt. She leaned over to her bedside table and picked up her diary, she opened it and began to write. After an hour of writing how she felt, she looked at Kikyo and saw her putting the web cam between her bare legs and knew that she had taken off her underwear.

Disgusted, Sango went to her. "Kikyo, I have a project to do for History, so I need my computer."

"Oh," She said moving the web cam. "I'd better go anyway, Gumo's getting agitated that I'm not there."

"All right."

When Kikyo turned off the web cam and closed the porn windows, she stood and pulled up her underwear. "That was wonderful!"

"I'm sure it was." Sango gave her a small smile; she just wanted Kikyo to leave so she could plan a way to get her revenge.

"Before I go," Kikyo said before she exited the room. "I told Gumo how good you are with a camera and so we were wondering if you would like to come and take a few pictures of us."

Sango's eyes widened. "Take porn pictures?"

She nodded, "Just for us, you know as memories."

Sango thought about it then smiled as a plan began to form in her head. "All right, I'll do it."

"Really?" Kikyo exclaimed with wide brown eyes.

"Yes." Sango nodded. "Did you doubt that I would say yes?"

Kikyo nodded. "I mean, you don't like porn so I just thought that since you didn't like it you wouldn't want to take pictures of it."

"Kikyo, photography is an art and so is pornography so, I don't mind doing it."

Kikyo squealed in excitement, picked up her phone and called Naraku. "She said yes!"

After a few laughs, she handed the phone to Sango. "He wants to speak to you."

Sango stuttered a bit trying to say 'no' but sighed and took the phone. "Hello?"

Her eyes widened at what he was saying. Kikyo laughed at her expression and then she nodded. "Okay, I'll make sure to get your c- c- cock good."

Sango handed the phone back to Kikyo. After a while, she hung up and turned to Sango. "Thank you so much Sango." She smiled. "You are such a good friend."

"You're welcome," Sango smiled back and hugged her all the while thinking about her eminent revenge.

When Kikyo left, Sango shut down her computer. She didn't have a History project to do that was just a lie. She went to her camera and her pictures of Miroku and smiled. She kissed the pictures and laughed because she had a plan that would turn Kikyo's little perverted world upside down.

"I love you, Miroku Houshi," Sango smiled. "And one day you'll love me too."

Kikyo is such a nasty bitch. Anyway, I do hope you all enjoyed this. I'd say more but I really have to post the next chapter!

Inuluver scurries to post chap 15!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	16. Chapter 15: Capturing the Nasty

Here's the 3rd chapter I promised. Can't say much, but thanks a thousand times to everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Stop bugging me about it!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 15: Capturing the Nasty

Miroku watched as Kagome and Inuyasha talked to each other. She was happy with him, he realized. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Inuyasha loved Kagome that much was obvious. There was nothing he could do about that.

He sighed and turned away, he couldn't bear to see her smiling with another man. He decided to go to his locker and come back, hopefully they would be finished saying whatever they had to say to each other.

Miroku watched his feet as he walked so when he crashed into Sango, he had no excuse for it. He looked at her sprawled out on the floor, rubbing the buns he had bruised. He tried not to smile at the way she rubbed and the way her face was fixed, but he couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry, Sango." He said as he helped her up from the floor.

She looked at him and became breathless. His smile was just too handsome for words. It should have been a sin to look so good.

She frowned, why was he smiling any way? Did he think it was funny to see her rubbing the soreness off of her ass? She frowned even more when he began to chuckle at her expense.

She stepped to him and stared up in his face with a no-nonsense expression and then she poked him in his hard, muscular chest with her slim, manicured fingers. "What's so funny, Miroku?"

"You," He grinned.

"You think it's funny to make me fall on my ass?" She growled.

He smirked down at her. "Calm down, kitten," He said as he gripped her hips and pulled her up against him.

She blushed automatically and then gasped when he began to squeeze her buns. "Miroku!" She shrieked and tried to get out of his arms.

"I'm just making sure I didn't cause any damage." He smiled and rubbed his palms over her taut, round curves.

She wished then that she could have taken this picture somehow, but was satisfied with the fact that Miroku, her three-year-old crush was actually caressing her, flirting with her, and actually speaking to her at all. So dreams do come true, she thought with a smile.

"Miroku, I," She said softly and stared in his eyes, "I-I..."

Suddenly, he heard Kagome's laugh and he let Sango go. He smiled sheepishly and scratched his head. "Sorry about that," He said, "I better go,"

He walked away and she felt so alone that she nearly cried. Instead, she took a deep breath and just smiled. She had almost told him that she loved him. It was close, so very close, one day she would. With a smile, she walked off to find Kikyo.

Miroku reached his locker and took a deep breath. It had felt so shockingly right to touch Sango as he did. He sighed and shook his head. He loved Kagome, didn't he? He opened his locker and began to pull out the books he would need for his classes today.

He was almost finished with his task when he heard someone approach. Instantly, his mind shot to Sango. She had wanted to tell him something, something important it seemed, but he heard Kagome's laugh and became afraid. He shouldn't be flirting with Sango especially when he knew he was in love with Kagome. It wasn't right.

"Miroku?"

He closed his locker and his eyes collided with Kikyo's. He inwardly groaned. He didn't like being anywhere around Kikyo, she just felt so impure and evil to him. He looked at her quizzically and wondered what she wanted.

"Yes, Kikyo?"

She smiled at him and that was when he knew she was up to no good. "I need to talk to you." She said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time to talk." He said trying to ease his way out of a conversation with her.

"Not even for a few minutes?" Her voice had changed so drastically; he blinked.

Her eyes were beginning to glass over. Then, to his dismay, a tear rolled down her cheek. He hated tears with a passion. "Okay, talk." He said.

She put on a crumbly smile and then inhaled deeply as if trying to catch herself.

"I'm worried."

What did her worry have to do with him? He could care less about what she was worried about, unless it had to with Sango or Kagome.

"About what?" he asked suddenly.

"It's Inuyasha," her Up trembled. "I think he's in love with Kagome."

He blinked and then sighed. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know," She said sadly. "I just feel it."

"You're feeling's wrong," He said bluntly. "He's not in love with Kagome, if he was, he would be with her."

"That's what he said," She confided. "But I can't help but feel as though there's a big secret being kept from me."

"You should stop worrying for nothing," He said fixing his bag on his shoulder.' "Really, there's nothing going on."

She sighed and watched as he began to walk away. "I don't know why Kagome just doesn't tell Miroku she loves him."

Hearing her almost silent words, Miroku stopped walking away and turned to her. "What'd you say?" He asked suddenly and stepped back to her.

She clasped her hands over her mouth and looked at him with wide, shocked eyes. "Oh no!" she exclaimed. "Please tell me you didn't hear what I said."

"I could have sworn I heard you say that Kagome loves me." He said with narrowed eyes. "You did say that, didn't you?"

She blinked and looked away. He watched as she inhaled and nodded stiffly. "Oh please!" She cried. "Don't tell her I let that slip!"

Miroku's eyes widened. Kagome loved him. It couldn't be, could it? He stared at the distressed features on Kikyo's face. She could be lying but then again, maybe she wasn't. He gripped her by her shoulders.

"Are you lying?" He asked suddenly.

She stared at him with tears in her eyes. "Of course I'm not!" She said seriously as .she stared him square in his eyes.

He blinked and then put on a small smile. She seemed to be telling the truth. "Why are you so scared?"

"I wasn't supposed to let that slip," She said softly. "Kagome swore me to secrecy." She sighed and then ran her fingers through her long, black hair. "Please, promise me you won't tell her I told you. If you tell her then she'll never tell me anything again, and we're becoming such good friends! I don't want to mess our new friendship up."

"I understand," He said. "I won't tell her you let it slip."

He watched as she took a breath of relief. She wiped her face and smiled. "Thank you so much."

"Yeah," He shrugged. "So, tell me, why doesn't she want me to know?"

Kikyo sighed. "She's afraid, she doesn't know how you feel about her, and so she keeps it in. But then, she couldn't take it anymore," She said. "So she told me."

"I see," He nodded. "So she loves me, but she's afraid of rejection, right?"

She nodded slowly.

'If this is true then why does she say she love Inuyasha?' he asked himself. 'Is it to hide her feelings for me?' he wondered. 'Could it be that she is just using Inuyasha as a way to keep me from seeing her love for me?'

"Love is such a strange thing," Kikyo sighed. "It can make you feel so good, and then so bad and there's no say in the matter who you love, you just love."

Miroku nodded. "Has she said anything about me?"

Kikyo smiled. "Just that she really loves you and wishes that she knew how you feel about her." She said.

"Really?" he wondered.

She nodded. "Yes,"

"Wow," he held his head at the thought of Kagome truly loving him instead of Inuyasha, "If I had known I probably would have asked her to be my girlfriend a long time ago."

Kikyo looked at him shocked. "You mean- you love her?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "I know I have feelings for her. It could be love. I can't believe she feels that way about me!"

"Why wouldn't she?" Kikyo asked. "You're handsome and smart and you're wonderful in sports!" She complimented. "I don't know why she wouldn't feel that way about you. Anyway, I have to go find Inuyasha." She began to walk away.

He smiled. "Kikyo,"

"Yes?" She turned back to him.

"Don't tell Kagome I love her," He said. "I want to tell her myself, when the time's right."

She nodded. "All right,"

She walked away with a smile. Everything was going according to plan, so Kagome would have a boyfriend and it wouldn't be Inuyasha.

That afternoon, Sango picked up her camera and went with Kikyo to Naraku Onigumo's home. It was a two-story building, very lovely but more like a bachelor pad. Sango entered the home after Kikyo.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Kikyo asked. "Gumo!" She called.

"Honey buns!" A deep voice sounded and a tall, man with dark black and white speckled hair came down the stairs. He was a handsome man with a warm smile that suggested a little more than Sango wanted to know.

He pulled Kikyo up against him and kissed her so thoroughly, Sango blushed to her roots. What was she doing there? Sango asked herself. Oh yeah, to get revenge on Kikyo for planning to set up her crush, Miroku with Kagome just so that Inuyasha wouldn't dump her.

When Kikyo pulled away, she smiled at him, flushed. "Gumo, this is Sango," She introduced.

He smiled at Sango and greeted her. "You're the photographer?" he asked.

She held up the camera as if it was obvious to see and nodded her head. "Yes, I am.

"You're not a bad looking girl either," He gave her a lusty smile and inwardly she felt ready to puke. She gave him a tiny smile for the compliment.

"Stop flirting with her!" Kikyo poked him in his stomach.

"Stop being so jealous, honey buns," He grinned and smacked her hips.

She laughed and pulled him into another wet kiss. Sango rolled her eyes and wished she were with Miroku taking pictures in the park or talking about school life, or even making out, she wouldn't mind any which one, once all included Miroku. She sighed.

"Now, come on Sango," Kikyo said suddenly. "I want to do the back-shot-on-the-banister picture first, then the anal-on-the-armchair and then the frontal-on-Ferrari."

Naraku smiled suddenly and gripped her from behind. "You've already thought up what you want us to do?"

She grinned up at him. "Yes."

Suddenly, her phone rang and she rolled her eyes at the caller. It was Inuyasha; didn't he know she was busy?

"Hello?" She answered. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I can't go to the movies tonight I have a test for Geography class tomorrow." She lied and smiled at Naraku who was already undressing. "Okay, good night baby," She smiled into the phone hoping he could feel it. When she hung up, Naraku pounced on her and began to tear off her clothes. She laughed and Sango just clicked her camera.

'You'll regret cheating on Inuyasha,' her mind thought as she snapped. 'You don't deserve him, Kagome does and one day she'll be with him, just like I'll be with Miroku." She smiled as she snapped more and more pictures of under-aged Kikyo and forty-three year old Naraku Onigumo.

Such a freaking nasty hoe! Yes it's Kikyo again. I wonder if I should smite her with a disease or something.

Anyway, i really have to go now! It's 5:28! Thanks a bunch everyone. Please read and review. I hope you enjoyed!

Inuluver1990 leaves to get her ass ready for work.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	17. Dedication Page For Fans!

**Dedication Page:**

I decided to create an entire dedication page for my fans. I've been getting so many many great comments that I just had to give you all this special page! Every time I get a new commentor I'll post you up!

This page is for you!

Kojixyami cuttie

Nezzie13

Breanna's Mommy

Haruhi1994

I love the whole Inu gang

() (I REALLY LOVED THIS PERSON'S REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 49: FIRST IMPRESSIONS)

SexyInuSailor1

WoodShop

White Rose Fox

Stella

James'Lover13

Kusbana

Mommy to an Angel in Heaven

lilmouse1998

HEY BRE I REMEMBER YOUR NAME

Stargazer098567

Puggle242

Charli2006

Kitsune

InunKags

KittyMay

Ceysna

PrincessTimiah

Franessa Black

InuyashaFreak777

Angelblaze2006 (I LOVE THE WAY SHE REVIEWS EVERY CHAPTER IN DETAIL IT'S A GREAT HELP!)

Cassserole

Inu-yusukekaiba102

TGD

Bookworm_92

Frenchwe Cool

LovesDepp

Sharry

Kaitlynpope77

Inu-N-Kags8

KitsuneMelody

Lackwit

riya

asdkjflajd

_**Thank you so freaking much! I really appreciate your comments and please keep believing in me and loving my work!**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Inuluver1990**_


	18. Chapter 16: Deer and Speeding Truck

Here you go guys! I'm on lunch break and decided to post another chapter!

I hope you all love it!

Please Read, Review and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, so stop asking!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 16: The Deer and The Speeding Truck

"So, Kagome," Miroku said at lunch a few days later, "What are you planning on wearing for the Valentine's Day Dance?" He wondered.

She blinked and then smiled. She had noticed a significant change in Miroku. He was always smiling and happy and sometimes flirting with her openly. She could tell Inuyasha was getting agitated at Miroku's attention, but she wasn't. She found that it was quite cute and knew that maybe love fever had come over him. It was February, in two weeks; Valentine's Day would be there.

"I was thinking of doing something sleek and sexy," She said. "I'm planning on dressing up as Venus.

His eyes widened. "The goddess of love?" he asked.

She nodded with a smile- "Yes," She said.

"That sounds great, now which Greek god should I be?" He grinned at her. "Maybe Zeus?" he wondered.

She laughed as he waggled his eyebrows at her. "Silly," She said slapping his shoulder playfully. "Don't you know that Venus and Mars belong together?"

He tapped his finger to his chin as if he were pondering very hard on what she had said; when he crossed his eyes she exploded into a fit of laughs. He smiled at her and knew that he would ask her to be his girlfriend on Valentine's Day. All he had to do was find something special to give her. He had to make sure it was perfect. Everything had to be perfect, the mood, the gift, his words, everything. He couldn't mess up anything. The day before Valentine's Day he would ask her to be his valentine, and then on the special day he'd express his love for her and make her his girlfriend.

Sango sighed as she took pictures of Miroku seated with Kagome at lunchtime. He didn't know she was taking his picture, that's what she loved about her work. She could capture him so perfectly. She snapped as he smiled at something Kagome had said; she wished she could put herself in Kagome's place. She took another shot and then froze.

He turned his head and stared her way. She tried to hide but knew that he probably saw her. She looked back after a while and saw that he wasn't there anymore. She looked from side to side hoping to see him, but she didn't. Where'd he disappear?

"Looking for me?"

Sango gasped and dropped her camera; luckily she had the strap around her neck. She caught her breath and then stared at him. He was smiling at her warmly.

"Do you mind telling me what evil you are planning to do with the pictures you have gathered of Kagome and me?"

He said it so comically that she laughed. "No evil," she said softly. "I'm working on a scrapbook,"

"A scrapbook?" he looked at the camera and then her.

She nodded. "I like taking pictures, naturally." She said. "You know no 'say cheese' pictures."

He understood and smiled. "Will I get to see some of your work one day?"

She blinked up at him and then smiled back, "Sure," she said with a nod. "I wouldn't mind letting you take a look at them."

"When will that be?" he wondered suddenly.

She shrugged, "I don't know, whenever you're ready I guess."

"Okay,"

She was about to take a picture of his jeans-covered bottom and grinned when he covered it with his hand as if he knew what she was planning. She still took the picture and smiled to herself.

Kagome found Inuyasha inside of the music room strumming on his guitar. She didn't go in; she just stayed outside and listened to him sing.

My beautiful jewel,

That's what you are to me,

So sweet, so smart and so sexy,

Can't wait until I'm your man,

Can't wait until that day,

Can't wait, because it's too cruel

Can't wait to have you,

My beautiful jewel

She smiled as he played his silly little love song. He was just too romantic for words. She hugged herself and continued to listen.

You're more precious than silver,

You're worth, more than gold,

I can't wait until it's you I can take to have and hold,

Can't wait until you're in my arms,

Baby this is cruel,

Can't wait to have you,

My beautiful, beautiful jewel

She grinned at his words and sighed softly. He really did love her; there was no way around it. She just wished she wasn't so afraid to make him her boyfriend. But, she knew that if she let him be her boyfriend, things would go too fast. She was already too confused about how he made her feel. She didn't need any more confusion. That was why she let him go back to Kikyo, it wasn't really because she wanted to give the girl another chance, it was because, she was afraid of Inuyasha and his strong passion for her. She just wanted to make Inuyasha believe that's what she wanted.

Waiting outside the doorway's cruel,

Come in my beautiful jewel,

Get your sexy self inside,

Or I swear I'll spank your sexy backside,

Kagome laughed out loud and came in. How did he know that she was listening at the door? Was it an awareness of some sort? She smiled as she saw him. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"How'd you know I was out there?" She asked as she sat beside him.

"I saw you following me," He grinned at her with his mischievous eyes.

She blushed. "I was not following you," She said. "I was going to my locker."

"Right," he said unconvinced.

"Okay," She shrugged. "Maybe I was following."

He chuckled and put his guitar down; he sat even closer to her and just took in her lovely feminine scent. He felt his body grow hard suddenly and tried to hide it but knew that no amount of hiding could prevent his body's reaction to Kagome from being seen. So he just sighed and sat as casually as he could.

"You've been ducking my kisses for days," He said softly.

She didn't look at him. His words were true; she was avoiding him so that they wouldn't kiss again. She didn't want to become confused and she knew that kissing made her extremely confused.

"I know," She said.

"Why?"

Suddenly, the large music room seemed too small. She got up and started to walk around the room. She had to distance herself from him. He was getting too close for comfort.

"Because, I want you to be loyal to your girlfriend," She lied.

His eyes darkened. Did she actually think he cared about being loyal to Kikyo? All he cared about at the moment was Kagome and her lips. He wanted to kiss her so badly. He got up and went to her. She tried to move away but ended up in a corner.

"You're afraid of me," He eyed her closely.

She shook her head negatively. I'm not," She lied again. "Why would I be scared?"

He shrugged when no answer came to him. "I don't know, but I just feel fear coming from you. You look like a deer in the middle of the road and a speeding truck is about to knock you down. I'm the truck."

She sighed and looked away. "Inuyasha, please, you're too close." She said softly.

"How am I too close?" He wondered while bringing his face closer to hers.

She gulped and began to breathe hard. "I can feel your breath,"

He smiled at her. "Like it? I popped a mint before I sang my song because I knew you'd be coming."

She gasped when he put his hands on her hips and pulled her up against him. She felt his hardness through his jeans and her body trembled a bit. She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were on fire. He was really going to kiss her!

His head came down and suddenly she put her hand across her lips and he kissed her hand. He opened his eyes, and frowned when he saw that her hand had stopped him from claiming her luscious pink lips.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked huskily.

"Because," She sighed, "I don't want you to kiss me here."

He blinked at her. "Where then?" he wondered.

"At your house," she said with a nod. "You can kiss me there, right after I put Rin to bed."

He groaned then moved away. "Do I have to wait that long? It'll be eight hours before I can kiss you," He whined.

She smiled at him, liking how she had changed his plans. "You'll just have to wait," She said. "I'm sure you can; now I'm meeting Miroku in the library to do some algebra homework and I think Kikyo's looking for you. I better go." She laughed with satisfaction.

He stepped to her and just pecked her cheek, leaving her shocked and wide-eyed. He chuckled at her expression. He got the last laugh. He looked at her lips and the need to kiss her came back at full force. His body was yearning for it but he would wait. He grinned at her. "I'll see you later."

She nodded with a blush and walked out of the music room. She heard as he strummed his guitar and began to sing again.

At nine o'clock, my beautiful

I will be kissing you on my bed,

At nine o'clock, my beautiful jewel,

My need for your lips would be fed.

My beautiful jewel,

My beautiful Kagome,

There you have it! Another chapter! Inu and Kags are going to be getting much hotter in the next chapter I promise you that!

I hope you all liked it!

Inuluver1990 goes to eat her lunch.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	19. Chapter 17a: Uncontrollable Passion

Hey guys! I've split chapter 17 into 2 parts. Actually, I think there are a bunch of chapters split into either two or three!

I hope you all like this part. Please review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

**WARNING: LEMON**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 17 part a: Uncontrollable Passion

Kagome watched as time passed quickly. Inuyasha went to music lessons, and his parents went out to a special occasion, so she was left with Rin who was now sound asleep. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 8:30. She would be able to leave once he came home, but she knew he wouldn't be letting her leave until he got his kiss.

She sighed and went to the bathroom to look at her reflection. She didn't know what it was he liked about her. She was a plain girl with dark brown eyes and hair, nothing as sexy or vibrant as Kikyo's black, brown eyed beauty.

She sighed again and washed her face. She wished that Inuyasha's parents were home; then she could have gone home thirty minutes earlier and not have to face Inuyasha. She dried her face with a clean white towel and then decided to go into the kitchen.

When she arrived, she gasped. Inuyasha was sitting down munching on an apple. He looked up at her and flashed a perfectly white, rakish smile.

"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed as she looked at her watch. It was only 8:37, what the hell was he doing home? "You're early."

He nodded as he finished the apple, then, like a basketball player; he shot the core into the nearby garbage bin. He grinned at her and got up.

She gulped. He looked so big and predatory. She plastered on a smile and he came to her. He put his hands on her waist and smoothed them down to her hips. Sparks of unknown emotions wash over her. Her heart started to pound.

"You look beautiful," He said admiring the dress she decided to wear. It was simply made with a little cleavage, nothing fancy.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"Would you like something to drink?" His breath smelt tantalizing. She took a deep breath and shook her head. She didn't want anything to drink; she wanted him to kiss her so that she could leave. Thank God her mother let her borrow the car today.

"Neither do I," He said silkily. "Actually, I would like something to drink."

She stared deeply into his eyes.

"What." She breathed softly.

"The warm liquid of your mouth."

His words sounded so erotic in her ear, she blushed ten shades of red. She felt her body begin to tingle, how could the way he said a sentence make her body come alive? She was becoming even more confused at the situation.

"Is Rin asleep?" He asked while staring into her eyes. He wanted to kiss her so badly; his body was aching for it. He bent his head to the crook of her neck.

She nodded as his lips began to tease her neck. It felt so good. She closed her eyes and let his arms wrap around her tiny body. Suddenly, she was lifted into a straddle position and being carried upstairs and she knew where he was headed. They were going straight to his room. She gasped when he kicked open his door and locked it while he sucked upon her neck.

He rested her on the bed and began to ravish her with an expertise that shocked her and made her breathless. His hands were everywhere and to her astonishment, a moment later, hers were also. He didn't kiss her lips and that's what she wanted. She wanted his mouth on hers so badly she was burning.

"Kiss me!" She gasped suddenly and pulled his face to hers. "Oh Inuyasha, kiss me!"

His lips crashed down on hers and he took her mouth so thoroughly with his, Kagome melted. Her body became charged and she opened her mouth to him. His tongue dipped in and ran all over the contours of her mouth. She moaned as his hands worked magic under her dress.

She felt his rough, fingers trail up and down her thighs and she began to squirm, she wanted more. Like a blossom she opened herself to give him more access to the aching junction of her thighs.

"Oh Kagome!" He groaned as he cupped her beneath her dress and felt the softness of her panties. His thumb pressed into her and he felt her body quiver, tighten and then as she moaned her relief he felt dampness and knew that her body was ready.

Kagome floated back to reality. She had totally lost control of her body. Inuyasha was making her lose control, and she couldn't help responding to his stimulating touches. She wanted more, so much more.

Kagome felt herself being relieved from her panties and saw them fly over Inuyasha's shoulder. She gasped as his hands began to caress her bottom and then he lifted her and zipped down her dress.

"Inuyasha," She gasped.

"You're beautiful." He pulled her dress down and he felt his body become even harder when he saw she wore no bra underneath. He looked her in the eyes and gave her a heated smile when he saw her eyes glazed over with passion.

Her hair was wild and everywhere. That's how he liked to see her. She looked free and feminine. He kissed her lips and let his hands make her senseless again. He squeezed her breasts and rubbed his thumbs over her taut cherry colored nipples. He reveled in the way she thrashed and called out for more. What he was doing had to be right. It certainly felt right.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha bent his dark head to capture one of the cherry buds into his mouth. As he sucked and teased her, she closed her eyes and arched her body. Time just seem to fly as they rolled around in the bed and tried to touch and feel every part of each other.

Inuyasha felt the first wave of pre-climax come over him. He needed her. He practically tore his clothes off and when he was naked, he threw her dress over his shoulder. Kagome gasped in shock when her eyes trailed over his body and stopped the hard, throbbing flesh jutting out of a patch of thick, black, curly hair. He was breathing hard.

"Kagome," He went to her. "Touch me,"

She looked into his eyes. Was he serious? Did he truly want her hands on that part of him? She bit her lip and hesitatingly, she put her finger on him and he groaned out loud. Kagome saw a drop of liquid appear on the tip and instantly knew what that was.

But she could care less at the moment, she just wanted to touch him and make him scream out like he had made her. She wrapped her hand around him and squeezed gently.

Inuyasha laid horizontally, his eyes rolled to the back of his eyes in pleasure. He could feel a great orgasm coming. Kagome just kept squeezing and teasing him. He gripped onto the bed and his body tightened.

"Inuyasha?" She called.

"Don't stop." He gasped breathlessly.

She didn't. She just watched as Inuyasha thrashed and begged for his release. She wondered what would happen if she put her mouth upon him like he did her. She licked her lips and then as if she had no control of her body, she bent and wiped the liquid from the tip of his large organ of manliness with her tongue.

And he came, hard and long. He shouted as the pent up, white-hot passion shot out of him. Kagome's eyes widened when she tasted the salty liquid in her mouth. It didn't taste bad just strange.

Inuyasha's body still shuddered a little as he gasped for air. "Kagome." He said still breathing hard.

"Yes?"

"I love you and I want to make love to you."

Then suddenly, Inuyasha was on top of her and with his talented fingers he made her senseless again. She didn't know when she told him yes but she heard the whisper of a condom package being opened. She watched as he put the thin protection on. Her breathing was just as labored as his when he went back on top of her. He inhaled deeply and kissed her as he began to put his hard, pulsing flesh into the silkiness of her folds. This was right; it had to be.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked tightly.

"There's no pain, just a strange fullness."

He smiled and continued to enter her agonizingly slow. He thought he would die. Kagome's body was tight and squeezing him like a vise. He bit his lip as he moved his hips to give her time to accommodate his size.

Kagome's hands gripped his bare hips and squeezed, this was torture. She spread her legs even wider and when she was about to wrap them around his middle. She felt him freeze.

She stared at him in wonder. Was he having second thoughts? No. What was that noise outside? It sounded like a car.

"Bloody hell!" He groaned and pulled out of her swiftly. "My parents are home!"

Goodness that was hot! I think I need to take a nice cold shower after that one! lol.  
Anyway, I gotta leave early for work. I may post the second part later on today!

I do hope I get heaps and heaps of reviews for this chapter!

Inuluver1990 goes to work.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	20. Chapter 17b: Busted

Hey Guys! I'm leaving work soon but I really wanted to post another chapter!

So here it is. I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Inuyasha.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Please Review!

Confused Love Story

Chapter 17 part b: Busted!

Then suddenly, Inuyasha was on top of her and with his talented fingers he made her senseless again. She didn't know when she told him yes but she heard the whisper of a condom package being opened. She watched as he put the thin protection on. Her breathing was just as labored as his when he went back on top of her. He inhaled deeply and kissed her as he began to put his hard, pulsing flesh into the silkiness of her folds. This was right; it had to be.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked tightly.

"There's no pain, just a strange fullness."

He smiled and continued to enter her agonizingly slow. He thought he would die. Kagome's body was tight and squeezing him like a vise. He bit his lip as he moved his hips to give her time to accommodate his size.

Kagome's hands gripped his bare hips and squeezed, this was torture. She spread her legs even wider and when she was about to wrap them around his middle. She felt him freeze.

She stared at him in wonder. Was he having second thoughts? No. What was that noise outside? It sounded like a car.

"Bloody hell!" He groaned and pulled out of her swiftly. "My parents are home!"

Kagome clamped her legs together tightly and watched as Inuyasha began to pull on his shirt. "Hurry and get dressed!" He slipped into his pants. "I'll go and stall them. Get the room straight."

"Inuyasha, your-" He was out the door before she could tell him that his zipper wasn't up. She rushed to put on her dress and then she scurried around the room to find where Inuyasha had thrown her panties but to her dismay, she couldn't find it.

"No time to worry about my panties." She said quickly. "The bed." She went to it and tried to fix it back to how it was but the sheets were complicated. Once she did the best she could with the bed, she sighed and went to his mirror, fixed her hair back into a ponytail and then sat down with his guitar.

She was strumming it by the time Inuyasha and his parents came in. She blushed to her roots when she saw that Inuyasha's fly was still open and he was still very, very aroused. He face was a little red also.

"Kagome, you're still here?" Izayoi questioned with a smile.

She nodded. "Inuyasha was playing a few songs for me before I go,"

"He was, was he?" Inutaisho queried, he knew the scent in the room. It smelt faintly of sex. He looked at his son and then Kagome and saw that they both were flushed.

"Yes sir." She replied.

"You'll have to continue tomorrow." Izayoi said. "It's almost ten o'clock."

They nodded and Kagome went to get her bag from Rin's room, Inuyasha decided to go and see her out since she had her mother's car. Izayoi went deeper into the room and noticed the scent also. She knew that smell too well. She went to the bed and just as she thought, someone or maybe two people were either laying on it or rolling on it. Then she gasped when she found a wrapper sticking out from under the sheet. She picked it up and saw the words, 'Rough Rider'. She gasped.

Inutaisho heard his wife call him softly but he spotted something strange and black underneath Inuyasha's bureau. He bent and picked it up. His eyes widened when he realized what it was. It was black, lacy underwear and on the tag read, 'KH'.

"Honey." They called in unison.

The parents came to each other with their discoveries and then came to the final conclusion. Their son and Kagome were having sex, or about too.

Inuyasha was edgy as he helped her into her car. She wasn't looking or speaking to him and he couldn't blame her.

"Kagome,"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Inuyasha." She said stiffly.

He bit his lip and tried to touch her; she moved away and looked at him. He could see the tears filming her dark eyes.

"Pull up your fly," She said softly.

He looked down and let out a harsh breath. He zipped up his pants and then glanced at her.

"I couldn't find my panties." She bit her lip and didn't look at him. "If you find it, please give it back."

He nodded.

"I've got to go." She whispered.

In the same soft voice he told her to be safe and then he watched as she pulled out of his drive and drove down the road. He cursed under his breath and went back inside. He couldn't believe he had almost had sex with Kagome.

He trudged up the stairs and when he saw his parents still in his room, actually, seated comfortably in his room, he knew that they had found out. He inhaled deeply and prepared himself for an extremely long talk.

"Son," Inutaisho called.

Inuyasha sat on his bed and ran his fingers though his hair.

"Do you mind explaining why there was a black thong beneath your dresser?"

'So that's where it had gone,' he told himself. Inuyasha bit into his lip and didn't dare to look at his parents. "Kagome and I, we- we almost had sex."

Izayoi didn't gasp even though she wanted to. Her son and Kagome were only seventeen. They were so young to be thinking about sex but, then again, she and Inutaisho had come together intimately when she was only fifteen.

"I see," Inutaisho said. "Catch,"

Inuyasha caught Kagome's underwear and blushed to his roots. He could smell her musky, feminine scent clearly and the scent nearly sizzled his senses to nothing.

"At least we know you're using protection," Izayoi spoke for the first time he had arrived.

He looked at his mother and saw she had the condom wrapper in her hand. She went to him and put it in his hand. He didn't think he could get any more embarrassed but his face seemed to redden even more. This was embarrassing.

"How are you feeling, Inuyasha?" Izayoi asked.

He sighed and looked at the panties, and then suddenly, Kagome's regretful appearance flashed before his eyes and he was saddened. "A little disappointed."

His father bit back a knowing grin. "The condom's still on isn't it?" His father smiled. "I bet we messed up the mood, right?"

Inuyasha nearly groaned in humiliation, he could feel the humor emanating from his father and he wished he could crawl under a rock and hide.

"Inutaisho, behave!" His wife admonished. "Can't you see that he's uncomfortable?"

Inutaisho grinned at Izayoi. "I know, but gee, what the hell are we supposed to tell him? Not to feel how he feels for Kagome? Not to express his feelings for her the best way he can? Izayoi, be real, we can't do anything much. All we can say is that he be safe, make sure Kagome's okay with the situation and know that if she becomes pregnant he has to provide for her. Other than that, I don't know what the hell to tell him because I'm not disappointed in him at all. He's in love, that's obvious." Inutaisho went to Inuyasha and sat beside him.

"You do love Kagome, right?" His father asked.

Inuyasha nodded emphatically.

"Then follow your heart, be safe though and know that you're taking on a lot of responsibility."

Inuyasha nodded again. He was glad his parents weren't angry with him, but he was angry with himself because he couldn't control his emotions and that could be dangerous where Kagome was concerned. Her sad eyes bore into his mind's eye and disappointment began to rage in him. He just wanted to go to her and apologize, but the thing was, he didn't feel sorry for wanting, for being intimate with her. He loved her.

"Inuyasha, we know you love Kagome, but you must try to control this love." His mother said softly as she sat on the other side of him. "I'm sure you know that contraceptives aren't one hundred percent effective and you could get her pregnant."

"I know." He said knowingly.

"Anyway," Izayoi smiled. "Just be careful and know that she may want to be alone for a while."

Inuyasha stared at his mother with doe eyes. She laughed as she put a comforting arm around him. "Take it from me, Inuyasha." She said in a motherly tone. "I was once a girl her age and I just know that Kagome's probably confused like crazy at home now, she'll want to sort out her feelings for you. Most women usually do, especially after sex; women want to think about how they feel. Give her time."

He nodded and then suddenly the phone rang. Inutaisho left the room and answered the call.

"Hello?" There was a pause before he spoke again. "I understand fully, yes, Sesshoumaru can find another. I'm very sorry." Inutaisho would have told the caller that 'it wouldn't happen again' but he knew that would be a lie.

When he hung up and came back, he looked directly at his son. "That was Kagome's mother."

Izayoi gasped a little. "What did she say?"

Inuyasha could feel bad news coming, he wanted to run and not hear what Saya Higurashi had said.

"She said that Kagome has a few red marks on her neck, bite marks and that Kagome broke down in her arms and told her everything about what happened."

Inuyasha knew what was to come next.

"Kagome's mother doesn't want Kagome to baby sit for Rin anymore. She says that she cannot afford to have her daughter pregnant and thrown out of school. She apologizes for any inconvenience caused and wants you, Inuyasha, to stay away from her daughter."

Inuyasha felt his world come crashing around him. Stay away from Kagome? They'd have to knock him unconscious and throw him behind bars to keep him away permanently but, for the time being, he'd stay away for a while, but he'd be back to talk to her. He loved her; they'd have to talk some time.

"Will you follow what she said?" Izayoi asked her son knowing he felt more than horrible.

Inuyasha didn't answer; he just stared at the black panties in his hands. He ran his hand over the smooth texture. His heart twisted in pain.

"Let's go Izayoi," Inutaisho said softly to his wife, ushering her out of the door. "Inuyasha has a lot to think about."

Izayoi sighed, nodded and looked at her handsome son. "Good night Inuyasha."

Inutaisho stared at Inuyasha for a while, "Good night son."

When they left, Inuyasha broke. He couldn't bear not being around Kagome. He had to be with her, she was his happiness, his contentment; without her, his world would be incomplete. He wiped his face with the lacy garment in his hand and muffled his sobs into it.

"Forgive me Kagome. Please forgive me." He rasped in pain.

He hadn't wanted them to go so far but when he had kissed her, he lost his senses and he couldn't help himself. He wanted to feel her next to him. He wanted to kiss her and express his love for her with his body, so badly.

He got up, picked up his guitar and began to sing a sad, sad tune.

I didn't mean to let our kiss, get so damn far,

I didn't mean to hurt you, didn't mean to cause you pain,

Just wish you could hear my sad song, wherever you are,

Forgive me, if you don't, I may go insane.

I'm missing you in my life already baby,

Without you, I may go so crazy.

Listen to what I'm telling you,

If there was something that I could do, I'd do

To tell you that I'm sorry for losing control

Oh baby, I need you to have and to hold.

You're worth more than silver, diamonds and gold,

My beautiful Jewel,

Being away from you is cruel

Wish there was something I could do,

To tell you how I'm feeling inside

Oh baby, my love for you can't be denied.

Inuyasha' parents heard the sadness in their son's voice, words, and the way he strummed his guitar. He was feeling horrible. They wished there was some way they could help him and Kagome be together.

"Honey?" Izayoi called to her husband who was resting on the left side of her.

"Yes?"

"Inuyasha is really down," She said. "I don't like it."

"I don't like it either," He sighed as he rolled over to rub her stomach.

"Is there a way we can help him?" She asked while rubbing her head into his shoulder.

He thought for a while and with a small smile he nodded. "Yes, there is a way we can help Inuyasha."

"How?" She looked up at him.

"We've got to talk to Kagome's mother, we have to explain to her about our son," He said. "No doubt, she thinks he's a no-good young man with his brains in his cock."

She smiled. "I understand. You know, that's not a bad idea." She kissed his lips softly. "We'll talk to her, but only if we see Inuyasha not getting better."

He nodded and then rolled his wife beneath him and claimed her lips. "Remember the first time we made love?"

She smiled and then laughed when her husband got that sexy, mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He ran his hands over her body, shyly. The first time they made love, was a little awkward, but overall it had been a wonderful experience for them. Silently, they prayed everything would work out for Inuyasha and Kagome and that their first time would be just as good as their own.

Okay that's the chapter. Really got to go. I hope you all love and enjoy it as much as I loved and enjoyed writing it!

Later!

Inuluver1990 goes home.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	21. Chapter 18: My Valentine

Yes guys so remember when I told you all that I lost three chapters in this story at the end and that I was working on them? Well, the most inspiration just hit me and I know the ideas wouldn't have come if it wasn't for all you guys giving me your support and such wonderful comments!

I have such big surprises and hopefully a lot of laughs for you guys! I won't spill any of my new ideas but I can tell you that I think chapters 23 onward are too freaking amazing! I'm really bursting right now to tell you all what's happening in them, but i'm going to keep that a surprise! Also, as I am on chapter 18, the amount of posts I make in one day may decrease a bit because I want to make sure the new chapters fit well with the entire story so I don't have to revamp and reconstruct any early chapters and confuse people!

Anyway, here's chapter 18! Disclaimer: Stop asking me if I own Inuyasha because I don't!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

READ, REVIEW but most of all ENJOY!

Confused Love Story

Chapter 18: My Valentine

For almost two weeks, Miroku knew that something was wrong with Kagome, but he couldn't bring himself to ask her. She was avoiding Inuyasha; he knew that for certain, but why, was a mystery. Miroku saw Sango and a smile lit his features. She was hiding behind a bush taking pictures of a couple that was making out hotly.

He grinned and decided to sneak up behind her. He crept like a spy until he reached her and when with bold movements, he held onto her from behind.

She gasped, jumped and dropped her camera; luckily, she always had the strap around her neck. She spun around suddenly to take off the person's head but when she saw Miroku's devilish grin, she flushed instead.

"Miroku?"

His smile widened and his eyes twinkled like stars at her. "Hey, Sango, what do you think you're doing?"

She looked at her subjects and groaned when she saw that they had left. "I was taking a picture of a young couple in love."

He shook his head at her. "You know, you can get in trouble for doing that."

She blinked at him, picked up her camera and began to regulate it. "I don't know what you're talk about. I'm not doing anything wrong, so how can I get in trouble?"

"Easy," He smiled. "Picture this, you and I are making love, say right here behind this bush, and someone takes a picture of you, say sucking my- I mean giving head and puts it into the school newspaper using the headline: "Sango: The Cock Consumer"

She gasped at what he was saying and images flashed through her head that made her body tingle with awareness. Nobody ever really read the school's newspaper but seeing something like that would surely get people to buy it. She opened her camera and was about to destroy the film.

Miroku's eyes widened at what she was about to do. He pulled the camera from her hand and she stared up at him quizzically. He hadn't meant to make her resort to destroying her work.

"Sango, you don't have to do that; you just have to be careful with who you take the pictures of and what you do with them."

She sighed and put the film back into place.

"Now, put that cute little smile back on your face," He grinned as he gripped her by the waist and pressed her soft body up against his.

She blushed and couldn't help but smile at him. She liked the way he felt, big and strong and so very manly. She stared up at him and could have sworn his eyes flashed with an emotion that could have been described as passion or even love. She wondered how it would feel to be loved by him.

"Have you seen Kagome?" He asked suddenly, snapping her out of her daze.

"Kagome?" She frowned a little. Why was it that every time they were together, Kagome would pop up? She sighed and tried to remember if she had.

"No," She said slowly, and then she remembered seeing Kagome running into the back of the school, sitting beneath a tree and crying. "Actually I did see her."

"Where?" He asked anxiously.

"In the back of the school, she was sitting under a tree and crying,"

Crying? His eyes widened with worry. Kagome was crying? Why? What had happened? He looked at Sango and then smiled.

"Thank you for your help," He pulled her up against him again and kissed her soundly on the lips. "I'm really appreciative."

When he left, Sango turned the camera to her and she took a picture of the expression upon her face. It was full of love and burning passion. She smiled as she watched him run off, and then frowned when he realized it was Kagome he was running off to, not her. The thought saddened her.

She sighed and began to follow; she would take a few shots of them. He did say that she would have to be careful, and she would be.

Miroku found Kagome underneath a cherry tree, like Sango had said and she was crying. He heard her heartbreaking sobs and felt a pain shoot to his heart. Who had made her cry, most likely Inuyasha? A rage so hot started to build up in him; he wished that he could hit Inuyasha just once in his handsome face.

"Kagome?"

"Miroku?" She looked up at him and when she saw him she jumped into his arms and cried even harder. "Oh Miroku!"

He picked her up into his arms and sat down with her in his lap, he rocked her to and fro as she cried. He knew something was wrong with her, now maybe he would find out exactly what that was. When she stopped sobbing and shaking, he looked her in her face. She looked like she had been crying for hours. Her eyes were red and puffy and absolutely sad.

"Kagome?"

"Miroku, I feel so terrible," She said in a raspy tone.

He squeezed her middle to reassure her that he was there and that she would be okay. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

She looked into his eyes and sighed, "Almost two weeks ago, while I was at Inuyasha's house babysitting his niece, I promised Inuyasha, at school that day that I would let him kiss me when Rin was asleep."

He nodded and didn't like where the conversation was going.

"It was around 8:15 when he came home and," She paused and took a deep breath. "I don't know how it really happened, but, we ended up in his room, making out like crazy." She sighed. "Then suddenly, we were naked and having sex."

Miroku's eyes widened. Maybe Kikyo did lie to him about Kagome being in love with him. But then again, Inuyasha was a handsome guy that knew how to work around a girl. He rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"He was almost half way in- when his parents came home," She blushed suddenly as she remembered how hard, thick and strong he had felt. "We pulled apart, dressed in a hurry, I couldn't find my panties, and then I went home."

"What happened after that?"

Tears began to seep out of her eyes again. "My mom, she was worried about me, I came home three minutes before ten, when I should have been home at nine fifteen latest. Then, she saw marks on my neck and asked about them. There was nothing I could say except; Inuyasha put them there. She wanted to know everything then, and I broke down, I told her everything that had happened in Inuyasha's room and then she told me that I was to stay away from Inuyasha or else she would send me to live with my aunt and transfer me to another school."

"So that's why you were avoiding him?"

She nodded. "I don't want to move. I wish I could tell him that's why I'm not hanging around with him. He probably thinks it's because of what we did that night, maybe a bit of it is, but the most of it is because I fear being transferred."

"I can tell him your reason," He said softly.

She sighed. "Yesterday my mom told me that his parents spoke to her about Inuyasha and so, she told me its okay to talk to him again."

"Then why don't you?" He asked.

She trembled a little. "I'm a little scared,"

"Understood," He smiled. "You'll get over the fear soon enough, now, I don't think you've eaten."

She shook her head.

"I'll go get us some lunch, how does pasta sound?"

She nodded with a warm smile.

"All right, you stay here, I'll be right back."

She watched him go. Miroku was such a nice guy; he'd make a nice boyfriend. Suddenly, her mind began to twist and turn with ideas.

If Miroku were her boyfriend; Inuyasha would have to respect that, wouldn't he? And, if Miroku were her boyfriend, Inuyasha wouldn't be able to have such free access to her and her emotions. She smiled at the thought.

Tomorrow would be Valentine's Day; she should probably ask him to be her Valentine. Yes, then she would tell him that she has feelings for him and ask him to be her boyfriend and she wouldn't have to worry about Inuyasha and the way he made her feel. She grinned then and couldn't wait for Miroku to come back; she prayed that he would accept.

Miroku walked out of the cafeteria with two bowls of pasta, a water of Kagome, a coke for him and a couple of mints, and nearly collided into Kikyo.

She gasped when she saw how close she was to getting spaghetti sauce sprinkled on her expensive top. "Why don't you watch where you're going?" She snapped and then bit back what she said when she recognized Miroku.

"Sorry about that Kikyo," He said sheepishly. "I didn't see you there."

She sighed. "No harm done."

He blinked at what she said but decided not to say anything on her change in attitude; he could have sworn she was about to knock off his head.

"I better go," He said moving around Kikyo. "Kagome's waiting."

"Miroku," She said softly stopping in his tracks. He turned and saw that tears were forming in her eyes. What now? He groaned.

"Yes?"

"I'm worried," She said.

Was this déjà vu or something? He sighed. "About what?"

"Inuyasha," She wiped away a tear.

"What about him?" Miroku said wanting to hurry back to Kagome.

"I'm worried that he's thinking about asking another girl to be his valentine."

His mind began to work on her words and he instantly knew that the other girl would be Kagome. Could Inuyasha possibly be thinking about asking Kagome to be his valentine when he already had a girlfriend?

"Why are you worried about that?" He asked while checking the food, he hoped it wasn't getting too cold.

"Because," She stared around the cafeteria and decided it was too noisy. She had him follow her out of the noisy lunchroom and to a nearby stairway. "Inuyasha was singing a song in the music room about being with another girl on Valentine's Day."

His eyebrows frowned, "Are you sure he was?"

She nodded stiffly and looked down at the floor. "The song went something like this…"

I have another girl,

But it's you I want,

On Valentine's, you'll be mine, I say

I have another girl,

But it's you I need,

By my side on Valentine's Day,

Miroku sighed, could Inuyasha possibly be thinking of asking Kagome. He'd be damned if he let Inuyasha get to Kagome before he could.

"So you're worried Inuyasha may ask someone else?"

"Not just any someone else,' She exclaimed in distress. "Kagome!"

He nodded. "You don't have to worry about him,"

She blinked up at him. "Why not?"

"I'm planning on asking Kagome to be my valentine, right now," He smiled a little.

"Really?" Kikyo's eyes lit with glee.

He nodded again.

"That's wonderful!" She said happily.

He grinned a little. "Yes, well, keep it on the low. I haven't asked yet, I hope she accepts."

"I'm sure she will," Kikyo said. "Now, I better go to Inuyasha and make sure he makes me his Valentine."

"All right,"

Kikyo watched as Miroku walked away and rolled her eyes. People were just so gullible; they would believe practically anything. Suckers, Kikyo grinned and when she felt her phone vibrate she smiled even wider.

"Hey Gumo," She grinned more. "You've got something special planned for me?" She repeated. "That sounds wonderful and no, I'm not going to school tomorrow." She giggled. "Of course I'm spending the whole day with you."

There was a pause before she spoke again, "Don't worry about Inuyasha, I have everything under control," She smiled. "I love you too."

When she hung up, she licked her lips and shivered when she thought about what her forty-three year old boyfriend was planning for her for Valentines. He would make it work her while, she was sure of it. Now, to deal with Inuyasha, she thought as she walked in the direction to the music room.

Kikyo went into the music room and when Inuyasha saw her, he stopped playing. He couldn't let her hear what he was singing. Inuyasha was a guy that sang with his emotions, if he was feeling happy, he'd play a cheerful song, sad would be the exact opposite, and that was how he was feeling, sad, desolate, alone. Not even Kikyo's presence could ease his suffering. All he wanted was Kagome, but he could tell she wanted to be alone and he didn't blame her.

How could he let his emotions carry him so far? How could he let one kiss take over his mind? He hadn't wanted to scare her with his thoughts, but when their lips had touched all of his thoughts came rushing out of him in his actions.

He remembered clearly how they kissed passionately and how his blood boiled to dangerous temperatures. His body was so hot with wanting, he couldn't help himself, he couldn't control himself. He just wanted to show Kagome how much he loved her in all aspects. With his body he wanted to show her physically how he loved her, with his mind, he wanted to mentally explain to her of his love, spiritually, his words would make her see the overwhelming depths of his love and emotionally, with his music, he wanted to express his deep feelings for her.

He sighed as Kikyo came up behind him and began to massage his neck. He had to admit it felt good, but he knew that if it were Kagome, it would have felt even better.

"You're so tense," She whispered lustily in his ear. "Just relax,"

He nodded and closed his eyes, as Kikyo pulled at the tension in his tired muscles.

"Inuyasha?" She called a while later and sat on his lap.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, instantly wishing that she were Kagome. "Yes, Kikyo?"

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she trailed her finger up his strong neck and chin.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed softly and craned her neck so that she could splay kisses upon his neck. "For almost two weeks, I've noticed that you're completely out of it."

Were his emotions so obvious?

"Don't worry about me," He said softly not wanting to have to lie to her again especially when he knew she didn't deserve to be lied to since she was only trying to be the best girlfriend she could be.

With feigned anger, she snapped out of his lap and shot him a hard look, "Don't tell me not to worry about you!" She yelled. "You're my damn boyfriend! I want to know what the hell is wrong with you!"

He stared at her with shocked dark eyes and couldn't tell is she was faking her anger or not. Kikyo had always been a great actress. He had known that from the time he played Romeo in their school's play and Kikyo had done a stupendous job as Juliet.

Suddenly, Kikyo had broken down into a fit sobs. "I'm so worried that I've done something wrong, have I?" She cried. "Have I done something so wrong you're acting differently? You hardly talk or smile; your music is depressing. Why? That's all I want to know!"

He sighed and pulled her into his arms. Couldn't tell her the reason he was acting was so strange was because he had nearly had sex with Kagome and they were regretting it.

"Kikyo,"

She looked up at him with teary blue eyes. "Yes?"

"The reason I've lost my humor and happiness is because," He paused. "Is because I haven't written a sensible song in a while and I think I'm losing my passion for music." He said softly.

She blinked up at him and then gave him a small smile, "Maybe you need a little inspiration?" She pressed her breasts up against his arms and gave him a lust smile.

He smiled back, satisfied that his lie had worked. "Maybe I do."

She grinned and kissed him. He pulled her into his lap and kissed back passionately. 'I wish you were Kagome,' his mind said.

When they pulled away, Kikyo laid her head on his chest. "Inuyasha, tomorrow's a special day." She said.

"I know."

"So are you going to ask me today?" She began to rub her hand up and down his torso.

"Ask you what?" He wondered completely blank to what she was meaning.

"Ask me what every guy has asked a specific girl today," She said impatiently.

He blinked and then gave her a soft smile. "Okay, what do you want for Valentine's Day?"

Kikyo nearly screamed at him, instead she whined. "Not that question!"

He growled a little what the hell was she talking about? "What question?"

She sighed roughly and moved out of his lap. "You're supposed to ask me if I'd like to be your Valentine!"

His voice rose. "Why the hell would I ask you to be my valentine when you're my girlfriend and it's obvious you'll be it?"

She frowned. "You'd ask because it's sweet and every guy's asking!"

He sighed, "Okay. Kikyo?"

"Yes?" She smiled.

"Will you be my valentine?"

She squealed happily, jumped into his arms and said, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

'Take that, Kagome!' Her mind shouted in victory.

It didn't take long for Miroku to make it back to Kagome, he sat down beside her with the food in his hand but he was silent. Would she accept him?

"Here's your food," he handed her the pasta lunch.

"Thanks," she smiled and took it from him. There was something wrong with him, she could feel it. "Miroku, is something the matter?"

"Huh?" he looked at her and continued to wonder if she really did love him. She had sex with Inuyasha- or almost- whatever they had both no doubt been naked and touching and kissing and-

"Miroku," Kagome called again her eyebrows furrowed.

"Sorry," he snapped out of his thoughts. "I was just thinking."

"About?"

Miroku inhaled deeply then ran his fingers through his hair. "Kagome if Inuyasha speaks to you and your mother finds out, you'll be transferred right?"

She nodded. "Yes,"

"Do you think he'll come to you and ask you to be his valentine?"

Kagome blinked. She had thought about it briefly and determined that after what she and Inuyasha had been through last night he probably would come and ask her. "I do."

Miroku got up and turned to face her. "Kagome, I don't know how to say this really well but-"

"But…" she urged her heart pounding suddenly. What was Miroku going to ask her?

"Will you be my valentine?"

Shocked, Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. Miroku just asked her to be his valentine. Could he be in love with her or something? 'No, he obviously has eyes for Sango and on top of that we're only friends.' She thought.

"Miroku," she whispered. "Why are you asking me? Isn't there anyone else you can ask? I mean you don't have to pretend you want me to be your valentine because you think Inuyasha's going to ask me and you're trying to protect me."

He glanced down at her. "Kagome, it makes sense. If you want Inuyasha to stay away for a while until you get your feelings straightened the best way is to get a valentine and a boyfriend who isn't afraid to tell Inuyasha to back the hell off."

Kagome inhaled deeply. "I don't want to cause any problems with you and Inuyasha."

"The guy already has a girlfriend," Miroku reminded her. "He already seduced you into almost having sex with him, it's obvious he needs to get a few things straight in his head as well. I think you both should just stay a little distant from each other for a while."

"You think that's the best answer?" Kagome asked.

"I do."

"All right Miroku," she sighed. "I'll be your valentine."

He gave her a wide smile. "Well gee, you can sound a little bit happier- not so resigned to your fate. I'm not all that bad!"

Kagome gasped at his interpretation to her acceptance. "No- I don't think you're bad at all- I just thought that maybe there was someone else who was interested in you or something."

"And who would that be?" Miroku wondered as he sat back down.

"Maybe Sango," Kagome suggested.

He craned his head to look at her. "Why Sango?"

She shrugged. "She just seems to always have her eyes- camera lens included- on you."

"She's a photographer," he said softly. "She likes taking pictures of unknowing individuals."

'Or maybe she just likes taking pictures of you,' Kagome thought as the conversation came to an end. She now had a valentine and wondered how Inuyasha would take it.

'I'll tell Kagome how I feel tomorrow,' Miroku thought. 'Maybe if I tell her she'll forget Inuyasha and be with me.'

"Let's go inside?" Kagome asked a moment later.

Miroku nodded with a smile. "Sure,"

The last thought on his mind before they went back into the school was, 'what about Sango?'

"Did you find out?" Kikyo was talking to Sango who she had ordered to watch Miroku ask Kagome to be his valentine. It was torture. Sango's heart broke when she heard Miroku ask. "What did Kagome say?"

"Yes," Sango whispered softly as she hung up her cellphone. Overwhelming pain washed over her instantly.

'This is what I get for being so scary.' She thought as she felt tears come to her eyes. The school bell rang. She had one more period to get through before she could go home and cry her breaking heart out.

Sango swiped the tears away, got up and headed into the school. She couldn't wait until she was home again.

(Sighs) I feel so sad for Sango and Kikyo as always is a total bitch! How could she hurt her friend like that?!

Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter! If posts start slowing please bear with me the ideas just hit me and I have to write them down. I want to write them well and make them fit properly. I'm typing as fast as I can, but I have to set my entire mind into the character's situation and feel their words before I write them. I call that being in the 'realm' lol.

Inuluver1990 goes to the 'realm'.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	22. Chapter 19: Bad Day

Hey guys! I'm back with another post. I probably could have posted this a lot earlier this morning, but I guess I just wanted to make you all wait a bit. Lol, that was kind of mean. But trust me; I was going crazy trying to stop myself from posting it too soon. So here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha so back off!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 19: Bad Day

Sango woke up to the sound of her telephone; she looked with partially blurry eyes at the caller Id and groaned. It was Kikyo. She glanced at the red block numbers on her clock and groaned again. What the hell was Kikyo thinking, calling her at 3 a.m. in the morning?

When the phone rang again, she picked it up wanting to curse at Kikyo for waking her up so early. "Hello?" She said sleepily.

"Sango? Are you awake?"

Sango rolled her eyes, sat up and yawned. "Yes, I am."

"Good!" Kikyo said quickly. "Now, listen carefully," She demanded. "I won't be able to make it to school tomorrow."

Sango's eyes widened. "Why not?"

Kikyo let out a rush of air. "Gumo has planned something big for him and I," She confided.

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day!" Sango expressed briskly. Kikyo couldn't possibly be thinking of spending the day with her forty-three year old lover instead of Inuyasha!

"Sango, I know what tomorrow is!" Kikyo snapped. "And I know that Inuyasha expects me to be there, but Gumo has already made plans and they sound really good." She said. "He's taking me out to a first class restaurant for breakfast; he's also rented a hotel suit for us! There'll be champagne and food I've never eaten in my life and then there's the sex!" She trilled.

"Sex?" Sango spat angrily. "You're going to ditch Inuyasha just so that you can get sex? What the hell kind of girlfriend are you?"

Kikyo began to fume. "You listen here whore! I love Inuyasha but I love sex even more. If I had to pick I'd chose sex any day! Inuyasha is in love with Kagome, if anything, he doesn't deserve me!"

"Then why the hell don't you dump the guy and let him move on?"

"Because," She thought for a moment, "I'm selfish. I want Inuyasha for myself. He makes me look even better when he's on my arm. He's handsome, he's rich, he's talented and he's intelligent, he's everything a girl dreams of. I'd be a fool to let such a good thing go. And besides, Inuyasha will never know about Gumo so all in all I win any which way. I get Inuyasha and I get sex!"

'You'll also get AIDS you stupid little whore!' Sango spat.

"Why are we arguing?" Kikyo asked suddenly. "Sango, I need your help."

"To do what, lie to Inuyasha?" She asked stiffly while getting up to go to her personal bathroom.

Kikyo sighed. "Yes," She said. "I need you to tell Inuyasha that I'm sick and I'm sorry that I couldn't make it. Tell him I got a serious case of food poisoning or something, and make sure he doesn't insist on coming to see me. Tell him that I don't want him to see me looking so sickly."

"What if I refuse?" Sango asked slowly.

"Why would you? You're my best friend, aren't you?" She inquired suddenly.

Sango sighed. "Yes, I am,"

"So will you do it?" She asked. "Will you tell Inuyasha?"

Sango contemplated for a while. She couldn't believe Kikyo. She had a valentine, and not just any valentine; she had Inuyasha Takahashi! How could she just stand him up? She didn't deserve him.

"Sango?" She called.

"Yes, I'll tell him."

"Really?"

Sango breathed deeply and picked up her toothbrush. "Yes, I will, but he'll be very disappointed."

Kikyo smiled suddenly to herself. "Then why don't you be his valentine?"

Sango dropped the brush and froze. "What?"

"Yes," Kikyo said. "You don't have a valentine because Kagome accepted to being Miroku's valentine, so you can take Inuyasha, but just for today!"

Sango thought about it. She would have a valentine? Would he accept to be her valentine? She truly hoped so. Even though Inuyasha wouldn't be Miroku at least she'd have someone to spend time with.

"Are you sure?" Sango wondered.

"Of course I'm sure!" Kikyo exclaimed. "And I'd be quite honored if you did that for me."

'Honored my dimpled ass!' Sango's mind shouted. "Okay, but only if you're certain!"

"I am!"

"All right."

When Sango hung up she went back to her bed and curled up in it. Miroku had asked Kagome to be his valentine, not her. It still hurt to think about it, and it hurt even more to know that Kikyo was the catalyst in the whole scheme. She sighed and thought about what it would be like to be Inuyasha's valentine.

Would it be boring or exciting? Would it make Miroku jealous? She smiled at that thought and hoped he would be. A valentine wasn't forever, so maybe, maybe if Inuyasha were her valentine she would be able to make Miroku jealous enough so that the day after Valentine's he would come to her and tell her how he couldn't bear to see her with Inuyasha and that he wanted her to be his girlfriend.

She breathed in happily and picked up Miroku's picture off of her bedside table. She turned on the lamp and looked at it. "If making you jealous is the only way to get you to be my boyfriend then so be it!" She kissed the picture, turned off the light, placed the picture to her heart and fell asleep. Silently, she prayed her plan would work.

At school, Miroku found Kagome at her locker. He took a deep calming breath and checked his breath for freshness. When satisfied with how he smelt and appeared he put on an award-winning smile and strutted to her.

"Good morning, Venus." He said in her ear.

Kagome spun around and when she saw Miroku, dressed up like a Greek god she blushed. He was too handsome for words. "Good morning, Mars." She grinned.

"You look beautiful, Kagome," He smiled as his eyes scanned the silky length of her body.

Kagome wore a dangerously low V-neck, close-fitted, pure white dress that reached to her ankles. A sparkling gold belt was wrapped loosely around her tiny delicate waist and from Miroku's scrutiny; he saw that there were two very long splits in the dress that almost reached her hips.

"Are those splits?" He asked.

She nodded and blushed when she spread her legs and the dress began to look like a very long loincloth. Her legs were perfection. His eyes widened as he saw how long and lovely they were and then he saw her shoes and wondered how the hell she was able to walk in them. The heels of the shoes were like pencils, very long pencils, no wonder she could stare him easily in the eyes.

She closed her legs back and stared at him. "Do you think it's too much?"

He stared at her. "No." He nearly squeaked. "Definitely not too much, it's lovely."

She gave him a bright smile. "Thank you," She said. "Your outfit is very unique. Where'd you get the idea from?" She asked while staring at his robes.

He grinned. "Internet."

She laughed at him and then closed her locker. "I think today will be a wonderful day, don't you?"

"Yes," He nodded. "Hey, Kagome, let's go in the back of the school,"

"All right."

Inuyasha was cursing everything. He cursed his alarm clock, which decided to stop working on one of the most important days of his life. He cursed his water heater, which decided to follow his alarm clock on the 'non-working' route. He cursed his niece's habit of leaving her toys on the stairs, which caused him to slip and snap his wrist. He cursed his father's physician, who decided to come an hour later from the time he was called, then he cursed the old man for taking forever in checking and wrapping his left wrist. He cursed his impatience for making him accidentally take a gulp of extremely hot coffee, which probably gave the insides of his mouth third-degree burns. He cursed his car for not starting. Then he cursed the oil in the car, which got on his new white shirt.

When he changed his shirt and started up the car, he thought everything would be okay, at least he hadn't snapped his right hand or he wouldn't have been able to drive. He sighed and looked at the clock in his car. It read 10:55. He was late for school and he'd be even later because he still had to pick up Kikyo and Kagome's gift from the jewelers.

He reached Kay's Jewelry store and went in.

"How may I help you, sir?" A sales clerk asked him.

He looked at her and knew that his face was grim. He tried to put on a smile for her but knew that his efforts were futile. "Yes, my name's Inuyasha Takahashi, I ordered a necklace and a bracelet last week and I put them both on layaway. I was told I could pick them up today."

She nodded and went to inquire. When she came back, she had a slight frown upon her face. "What may I ask is your name again?"

"Inuyasha," He said. "Inuyasha Takahashi."

She looked at the pad in her hand and frowned. "I'm very sorry sir, but you're name is not on the layaway list. I have an I. Myouga and an I. Totosai but no I. Takahashi."

Inuyasha bit into his lip; balled his fists and the pain in his left hand shot up to his brain. Anger started to bubble. "What do you mean my name's not on the fucking list? A Ms. Sakurano wrote my name and order on a pad and said I can pick it up today. I put three hundred dollars down on it," His voice began to rise. "Where the hell are my fucking orders!"

The woman's eyes widened at his tone. "Sir, please, there's no need to make a scene," She said quickly.

"No need? No need!" He shouted. "Get my orders now or I swear I'll take this to your fucking boss! I'm a paying customer and I deserve to have my orders when I was told to pick them up! Get my fucking orders now or let me speak to your boss!"

The woman scurried away in fear. Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair and went to sit down. He was getting too worked up. He had to calm himself. He sat and took deep breaths. He picked up his cell phone and tried to dial Kikyo to tell her why he was so late but her phone was off and he cursed her for that.

He tapped his foot and looked around to see if the clerk was coming. When he saw that she wasn't coming, he began to think about Kagome. What was she doing now? How was she dressed? Was Miroku with her? Would she talk to him today or would she ignore him? He sighed and hoped she wouldn't, he needed to talk to her, he needed to hold her, he needed to kiss her, touch her; he needed her.

"Sir,"

Inuyasha looked at the woman and saw that she had a box in her hand. He gave a small smile trying to hold back his impatience. "Yes?"

"I was just informed that a new layaway pad was made up and your name was on it. Here are your orders," She spoke softly as she handed them to him. "I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. I've just started working here three days ago. I'm replacing Ms. Sakurano."

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt horrible for cursing and shouting at the woman. He sighed took the boxes from her. He saw her look down, and knew that whenever a woman did that she was crying, or at least trying to hide the fact that she was about to.

With another sigh, he pulled out his wallet and took out a fifty-dollar bill. "Miss?"

She looked up at him with her teary eyes and he gave her a small smile. "Thank you for all of your help." He said and handed her the bill. Her eyes widened as she took it. "I'm very sorry for how I acted, today isn't turning out too well for me."

She sniffed and gave him a smile. "Apology accepted," She said. "I hope your day gets better."

"I hope so too."

Miroku inhaled as deeply as he could, it was time. He stared at Kagome who was watching a trail of ants pass. He smiled and called her name.

She looked up at him with her deep, dark, dreamy eyes and smiled back. "Yes, Miroku?"

"I'm very happy you accepted to be my valentine," He said softly.

She pushed herself closer to him on the bench and hugged him around his middle. "I'm happy too," She confided softly.

He looked into her brown eyes as she stared into his. "Kagome, there's something I have to ask you."

She straightened but never looked away. What could he possibly have to ask her? She wondered suddenly.

"Kagome, we've known each other for almost a month or so," He started. "I just want you to know that to me, you are the sweetest, loveliest young woman. You just make life worth living with your easy smiles and hearty laughs. You're a wonderful woman, and I know that these words won't ever express fully how wonderful you are, but just know that you are."

Kagome stared at him, mesmerized by his words and soft loving tone. What was he telling her? Was there something she was supposed to pick up from this?

"Thank you, Miroku," She said softly. "That was very sweet of you to say."

He smiled. "There's more, Kagome."

"If you give me any more compliments I may just melt," She grinned a little.

He put his hands on her waist then and with a serious dark blue gaze he spoke, "Kagome, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but, I'd like to get to know you more." He said. "I want to get to know you more than a friend would know you." As he spoke, he got up, parted her legs, and went between them and bent on one knee.

Kagome's eyes nearly popped and rolled out of her sockets. Was he proposing? They were only in the twelfth grade, what the hell was he doing?

"I want to be more than a friend to you. I want to be your boyfriend because I'm certain that I have feelings you and I want you with me. Please, Kagome make me a happier man today; say you'll be my girlfriend."

Kagome froze in shock as he pulled out a ring case and opened it. She had never been a materialistic girl but the band was so lovely she couldn't help but praise it. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

Miroku was such a sweet guy, he didn't want to rush things, and he wanted to take things slow. He wanted to get to know her. She smiled. He wasn't like Inuyasha who kissed her on the music room floor and then kissed her again in a public park and then nearly had sex with her. He was Miroku and he was in love with her. If she said yes, she wouldn't have to worry about Inuyasha and his intentions of having sex with her.

She gave Miroku an enormous smile and hugged him around his neck. "Yes Miroku! Yes! I'll be your girlfriend!"

A wave of relief washed over him and he gripped Kagome by her waist. He hugged her tightly and then let go. He pulled the ring out of the case and put it on her finger. It was a bit too big and it didn't have precious stones but it didn't matter to her.

"Where'd you get this from?" She asked softly while rubbing her finger over it.

"It's an heirloom," He confided. "My great-great grandfather passed it down to his son and so on." he said. "My father gave it to me to give to any special woman of my choosing. I chose you because you're a very special woman to me."

Tears drained down her cheeks. "Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"Can you kiss me?" She asked suddenly.

He stared at her then smiled as he put her in his lap. He wrapped an arm around her waist and cupped her chin. He moved her face to his and pressed his lips on hers. He was shocked to find that he felt nothing in the kiss when he knew he should have. He should've felt deep passion if he truly loved Kagome, but he didn't. Had he chosen the right woman?

'Inuyasha,' Kagome's mind cried. 'I'm sorry. I know that when you find out about this, it will hurt you, but please understand that it hurts me too.'

Sango nearly screamed her lungs out in pain when she saw Miroku and Kagome locked in a deep lover's embrace on a bench in the back of the school. She covered her mouth, and crumpled to the ground behind the bush where she had been. It couldn't be.

She dropped her camera and her body became mush. She couldn't move. She had thought when Miroku asked Kagome to be his valentine that life couldn't get any worse, but now, all hope was gone. Miroku had asked Kagome to be his girlfriend, she was certain of it, and Kagome had accepted.

Sango's body wracked with pain and tears. Three years of wanting to be Miroku's girlfriend had gone down the drain. Three years. Sango wished she could just cut out her heart; the pain was just too much to bear.

Sango had found Miroku and Kagome together in the back of the school and they looked lovely together. They were both dressed up like ancient Greek people. She couldn't stop herself from snapping every second of them together and when she saw them kiss, she still couldn't stop herself. Now, all the painful memories were splayed out on the floor. She closed her eyes and picked up her camera. No more. No more.

She looked at the bench and saw that Kagome and Miroku were still kissing. Pain shot into her again and in an instant she threw her camera to the ground so hard it shattered into large pieces just like her heart had been shattered.

She was tired. Tired of wasting her life on men like Miroku who couldn't see love when it was staring them in the face. She was tired of being afraid. She was so tired of being what Kikyo called her, so many times 'a mouse'. She was tired. Sick and tired.

She tried to get up but found she couldn't move, so she just rested on the grass, closed her eyes and hoped that somebody would find her before vultures did.

Inuyasha finally made it to school. It was 11:25 but at least he was there. The administrators let him pass when he told them why he was late and so now he was searching for Kagome. He wanted to speak to her; he needed to speak to her.

He checked by her locker, she wasn't there. He checked her homeroom; she wasn't there. He checked the music room, the cafeteria and the girl's bathroom, but she wasn't there. He knew she was to school because her homeroom teacher Mrs. Garwood had told him so. There were no classes today because of the holiday, he was thankful for that. Still, he couldn't find Kagome.

"Miroku!" Kagome shrieked with laughter.

Inuyasha' ears pricked up like a dog's and he turned around, there was Kagome and she was with Miroku. His eyes flashed with jealousy, hate and anger and he cursed Miroku's existence. He needed to speak to her and he would, right now.

Inuyasha took quick, long steps and reached them. "Good morning, Kagome." He said behind her.

Kagome's back became noticeably stiff. She turned and looked into his eyes. A shot of pain and yearning swept through her instantly. "Good morning, Inuyasha." She said softly.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

He hated the fact that she looked at Miroku for permission as if her were her parent or her boyfriend. He hated it so much; he just wanted to give Miroku three solid punches in his face.

Miroku nodded knowing that she would have to face Inuyasha sometime and that they wouldn't be able to keep their new relationship from him.

"Yes, Inuyasha," She said. "We can talk."

"I'll just go check the art room. I'll be back in fifteen minutes?" Miroku inquired.

She smiled at him and nodded. It probably wouldn't take that long for her to tell Inuyasha that she had a boyfriend.

When he left, Inuyasha's cold eyes warmed. "Kagome,"

"Yes?"

"I have something to give you before I say what I have to." He started softly.

She watched as he pulled out a six-inch rectangular shaped box that was wrapped in gold paper and was adorned with a red bow. She gasped when she figured what it was. "I can't take this, Inuyasha." She said.

"Please," He gave it to her. "I want you to have it and no matter what happens I want you to keep it. I'll never take it away from you no matter what I promise."

She inhaled deeply. If only he knew what he was doing. "Inuyasha, at least let me tell you something before you give it to me."

"No," He said stubbornly. "No matter what, I want you to have it."

Kagome sighed, knowing that he'd probably be singing a different tune once he found out that she wasn't single any more.

"Open it," He urged.

She opened it slowly and when it was unclosed she gasped at it. The necklace was beautiful and she could tell that it was real gold. Tears sprang to her eyes, she couldn't take this gift, this was the kind of gift a guy would give his girlfriend and she wasn't his girlfriend, she was Miroku's.

"Kagome," He said softly. "I'm very sorry about what happened in my room."

She looked at him with tear-filled eyes and saw that his eyes were also glassy. "I'm sorry for hurting you, I didn't mean to. Something just came over me; I couldn't control myself. I'm sorry for losing that control; I could have seriously hurt you. Please don't hate me. Kagome I think I'll go insane if you don't smile or laugh or talk to me anymore. I'm tired of the cold-shoulder you've given me for almost two weeks, let's put this behind us and start over."

"As friends?" She asked.

He nodded. "Just as friends. My love for you will not die, Kagome and when Kikyo messes up, I want you as my girlfriend. Remember, you promised."

She had promised, she remembered. She inhaled deeply. He was her friend, at least for now.

"So, can we start over?" He asked.

She nodded. There was nothing wrong with starting over and he'd have to accept the fact that she had a boyfriend. Friends understood friends, he should understand then since he was her friend.

He smiled widely then and hugged her around her middle. She could feel his happiness permeating through her clothes. She began to tingle with awareness. Why did Miroku's hug not do that? She wondered as she hugged him back. When he let her go, he was beaming. His eyes were bright, everything was going great now.

"You look very lovely, Kagome," He admired her dress; he noticed the slits and the bodice that showed off a good amount of cleavage. She looked ravishing.

"Thank you," She said. "You look handsome too."

He smiled and took the necklace she had in her hand from her. She blinked and watched as he unclasped it and prepared to put it on her. "This necklace will make your outfit look even lovelier."

She stopped him from putting it on her when an idea had hit. Miroku's ring was too big for her fingers so she would put it on the necklace.

"What's the matter?"

"I want to put something on it." She pulled the ring off of her finger and put it on the necklace.

He stared at the band and a feeling of dread came over him. He could tell that the ring wasn't very expensive. It looked like an heirloom, something precious, a keepsake. When Kagome clasped the necklace on the ring landed between her cleavage and she saw Inuyasha staring at it.

In an instant, his finger dipped into her dressed and pulled the ring up. He inspected her and read the inscription on it, 'I love you'. Kagome's heart thundered when she saw Inuyasha's eyes darken.

"Who gave you this?" He asked suddenly.

This was it, the moment of truth.

"Her boyfriend," Miroku said stepping to them.

Kagome's eyes widened, she really didn't think it was wise to have the two guys together. Something could break loose.

Inuyasha let the ring fall and he stared Miroku straight in the eyes. "And who's that?" He asked.

"Me."

Kagome's heart stopped. Was someone dead yet? She asked herself. She stared at Inuyasha and saw that he was staring down at the floor.

"Inuyasha?"

He didn't look up at her; he just turned around and began to walk off. He heard Kagome calling to him; he didn't stop. Then he felt her hand grab his and he stopped.

"Inuyasha," She cried. "Please don't hate us! You have a girlfriend; I can't wait for you to dump her when she messes up. I have to move on, live life. You can't expect me to stay single for you. I want to go out with a guy, I want to spend lunch with him and kiss him and do all the things couples do."

"Let me go Kagome." He said lethally.

His tone was so hard but she could feel the tears in him. She was sorry for it. She should tell him why she accepted to being Miroku's girlfriend, but he wouldn't understand it. This was the only way to keep her safe from her rioting emotions.

"Inuyasha."

"Let me go, Kagome." He said again in the same tone.

She still didn't let him go.

He began to pant like angry bull. He just wanted to be by himself; he wanted to sort his emotions. Life had just gone from bad to worst. He couldn't take it.

"Damn it, Kagome let my fucking hand go!" He pushed her away roughly. The force he exerted on her was so strong; she stumbled backward and nearly twisted her ankle. She dropped to the floor.

Tears spilled out of her eyes. He stared down at her. He was angry, very angry but still that didn't give him a right to harm her. He sighed and went to pull her up but Miroku beat him to it.

"Stay the hell away from her!" Miroku snarled possessively.

"You shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha countered. "Kagome, I'm sorry about that." He tried to grab her into his arms but Miroku held her behind him.

"I mean what I say Takahashi!" Miroku spat. "Stay away from my girl or I'll kick your ass!"

Inuyasha bit his lip angrily. "I'll hold you to that threat. Kagome may be your girlfriend but I have a right to speak to her, so fuck off Houshi!"

"I mean it Takahashi, stay away from her," Miroku began to carry Kagome away.

Inuyasha growled furiously. "You'll have to kill me first!"

"Try me and maybe I will!" Miroku spat venomously.

With that said they stormed off in opposite directions. Inuyasha made his way outside and to the back of the school. Behind a bush, he hid so no one could see or hear him cry. And cry he did. He gripped the ground and pulled on the grass as tears of pain and anguish drained down his face.

"Fuck you Kagome," He raged first. "No, I don't mean that, I could never mean that to you. Fuck you Miroku! Curse you to hell!" He cried loudly. "Curse you to fucking hell!"

(Sighs) Things just keep getting better and better for our favorite couple neh? Now we're closing in fast on chapter 23 and I found it was so long because of the new stuff I put in that it now has 5 parts! Yay! More story and more plotline! I luv it and I'm sure you all will love it as well!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and let's feel sad for Inu who had a very bad day. Now will his day get worst? Find out in the next chapter!

Inuluver1990 goes back to the 'realm'.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	23. Chapter 20: Operation Jealousy

(Sighs) I told myself I wouldn't post another chapter until I was sure the story was straight. But I couldn't help it! I love to read the reviews I get and all the comments! I think I'm addicted! Anyway.

BAD NEWS! I just realized I missed out the very last scene in Chapter 18! But I guess that's not all that bad because I know where I'm going to put it and I think I like it in the new place anyway! It's a scene between Miroku and Sango, very touching since at the end of Chap. 18 Sango was crying her heart out because Miroku asked Kagome to be his valentine. Anyway, I know where I'm going to put the scene and it fits! I put in a piece of the scene but I'll detail it later on.

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I hate it when people ask me if I own Inuyasha. I don't damn it!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 20: Operation Jealousy

Sango froze when she heard the booming voice of a sad, angry male. She turned her head and saw Inuyasha, on the ground pummeling the earth as if he were fighting a person. Her heart twisted. Had he found out about Kikyo and Naraku?

She heard his sobs and was able to make out his words and when she heard Miroku's name she gasped. Why was Inuyasha angry with Miroku? A yearning to know swarmed over her and she finally found the strength to get up.

She made her way to him silently and bent beside him, she put her hand on his back and when he snapped his attention to her, she saw so much pain and anger in his eyes, she became frightened. "Inuyasha?"

He blinked at her then turned away. He didn't want to explain his feelings to anyone. He just wanted to go home and sleep. He was tired.

"Inuyasha?" She said tenderly. "What's the matter? Why are you so angry?" She asked.

He heard her genuine concern and his anger began to fade. Maybe it would be better to tell someone how he was feeling instead of bottling it. He sighed and looked at her. "Sango, I'm just feeling so horrible." He sat down on the ground and put his head in his hands.

"Why?"

He looked up into her green eyes and noticed that she wasn't doing any better. He could tell she had been doing serious crying because the whites of her eyes were red and her face was puffy.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Where's Kikyo?" He asked suddenly.

She blinked at his abrupt change of subject. She looked away, should she lie to him? It wasn't her business what Kikyo did and besides she pledged not to tell and so she would keep it a secret because she wasn't one to break a promise.

"She's sick," Sango sighed not wanting to lie.

"Sick?"

She nodded. "She called me early this morning, around 3, to tell me that she wouldn't be able to make it to school today."

"What is she sick with?" He asked not believing her words one bit.

"Food poisoning." Sango said bluntly with a nod. "She's got diarrhea and vomiting and stomach pains that feel like intense menstrual cramps. She's really not feeling well."

"I see," He said. "I think I'll go and see her."

Sango watched as he stood, she shot up. "You can't!" She said quickly.

He narrowed his eyes to slits and stared down at her. Why couldn't he go and see Kikyo? Was something going on behind his back? Was Kikyo intentionally ditching school to do something else?

"Why not?" He asked suddenly while giving her a menacing gaze.

"Because," Sango sighed tiredly, "She's not well and she told me to tell you that she's sorry she can't come today. She knows that you've probably got something planned for you two but she can't make it and she doesn't want you to see her because she looks and smells disgusting. That's what she said."

"But she should know that I would want to check up on her," He complained. "I'm worried about her now that I know she's not here and she's ill."

Sango exhaled harshly. "She knows that but she still doesn't want you to see her. She said she should be to school tomorrow."

He nodded in frustration. Now, who, the hell, was he supposed to be with on Valentine's Day? "Just great!" He growled. "Now what the hell am I supposed to do all day?" Then suddenly, Inuyasha was telling her all about the horrible things that happened all day to him.

When he was finished, Sango saw her chance at last. Maybe she could get him to be her Valentine if she broke down and told him about Miroku. She just wished Miroku would appear.

She looked pass the bush, to the bench and saw two people walking to it. Her eyes widened, it was Miroku and Kagome and they were yet again locked in a deep embrace. Suddenly, the strength in her legs gave out and she crumbled to the ground.

Inuyasha was by her side in no time and she began to cry as if the world was coming to an end. It wasn't a fake cry either, it was very much real because her world, the world she had made up with her and Miroku had come crashing to an end.

"Sango? What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

She couldn't stop crying though; she just couldn't stop. The pain was too deep. She felt Inuyasha pull her into his lap. He held her tightly, trying to console her the best way he could.

When she did stop crying, which was ten minutes later, she began to speak. "Miroku," She said sadly and tears began to fall. "Oh Miroku!"

Inuyasha's mood blackened. Why was Sango crying over Miroku? Suddenly, he turned his head to where she had looked before she fell and saw Kagome and Miroku on the bench locked in a soft, delicate kiss. His blood ran cold as he stared at Kagome. He could see her long legs and the way Miroku held her. Miroku's hands were locked on her waist and he never moved them.

Inuyasha snarled. "What the hell kind of kiss is that?" He spat. "My niece could kiss better than he can! Kagome you've made a mistake, you don't love him!"

Sango's attention snapped up to him as he growled furiously. "Why are you saying that, Inuyasha?"

He stared down at her and bit his lip. He couldn't help the way he was feeling, he wanted to tell somebody but knew that it couldn't be Sango. Sango would probably go and tell Kikyo what he said and he couldn't afford that.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do," She smiled a little. "You love Kagome, don't you?"

He glanced at her and sighed. "Promise me you won't tell Kikyo."

"I won't."

"I'm serious,"

"So am I, I won't tell her anything you tell me. I keep all of my promises." Sango sighed.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who had stopped kissing Miroku and was now lying on his lap. It should have been his lap she was lying on. It should have been his lips she was kissing, but it wasn't and he had to face it.

"All right," He said softly. "I love Kagome."

She nodded, "Then seeing Miroku kiss her probably pisses you off."

"Yeah," He said giving her a tiny grin. "I just don't get her. I've already told her that I love her and she tells me that she loves me; I don't know why she doesn't want us to be together."

"Maybe because you're with Kikyo?"

"That's bullshit!" He growled. "I told her I would dump Kikyo for her, I've done it once before!"

Sango gasped. "You mean Kikyo wasn't lying about you breaking up with her for a few days?"

He nodded. "She wasn't lying." He said. "I dumped her to be with Kagome but when I did Kagome insisted I go back to her."

"But why?" Sango wondered. "If she loves you, why would she want you to be with Kikyo?" Sango queried.

Inuyasha sighed roughly and shrugged his shoulders. "She says that I broke up with Kikyo unfairly. She told me how I never asked Kikyo to give me the things I needed to make the relationship work and that it wasn't right." He scratched his head. "She told me that Kikyo was ignorant and that I shouldn't break up with her because of her ignorance. She said I should give Kikyo another chance."

"But why?"

"That's the same thing I want to know." He sighed. "I think maybe because Kagome put herself in Kikyo's position she was able to come to her conclusion."

"If you ask me, that's crazy!" Sango exclaimed. "Absolutely crazy."

He shrugged again and put on a small smile. "Yeah well, girls happen to fit in that category too." He grinned.

Sango gasped and knocked him playfully on his shoulder. They both laughed suddenly and started to feel much better than how they did before.

"So what are you going to do, now that Miroku and Kagome are officially seeing each other?" Sango asked him softly.

He bit his lip. "Well, I happen to be her friend, so" He thought for a moment, "I'm thinking of being exactly that until I break up with Kikyo, then, once Kikyo's out of the picture, I'll go and take Kagome for myself."

Sango blinked at him quizzically. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Miroku's Kagome's boyfriend." She reminded.

He grinned suddenly. "Not for long, I'm planning on beating him to a bloody pulp and shipping him to Africa in a brown cardboard box labeled, 'do not open until Christmas'.

Sango's eyes widened, then she laughed with him. "I have a better idea."

He looked at her and waited for her to continue.

"I'll just go to Miroku and tell him exactly what's on my mind." She smiled a little.

"Really? And what's on your mind?"

She grinned with sparkling green eyes. "Loving him," She said bluntly.

"You mean…"

She nodded. "I love him."

"How the hell can you love that- that- thing?"

She frowned at him. "Miroku's not a bad guy so shove off!" She huffed. "I've known him for three years and I've loved him from the first time I took his picture!"

He rolled his eyes at her. He didn't see what was so special about Miroku.

"Then why didn't you tell him that long time?" Inuyasha asked softly.

Sango sighed gruffly. "Haven't you ever been afraid of anything?" She asked just as soft as he did.

"So you're afraid of telling him?"

"I'm not afraid of that," She said staring at Miroku. "I'm afraid of rejection."

Inuyasha smiled at her in understanding then frowned when he looked at Kagome and saw that she was still resting on Miroku's lap. "They don't belong together, you know." He said suddenly while trying to quell the anger raging inside of him.

She stared at Miroku and Kagome and sighed. "I know they don't." She admitted. "Miroku belongs with me, not that- that- thing!"

Inuyasha frowned at her then, "Hey, watch your mouth. Kagome's my girl."

She grinned at him. "Miroku belongs with me," She repeated.

"And Kagome belongs with me," Inuyasha sighed.

"I just wish there was a way to show them that they don't belong together." Sango looked down to the ground and a tear dropped from her face and splattered onto her lap. "I love Miroku so very much."

Inuyasha cupped her chin and held her head high. He hated when females cried. He smiled at her then as a plan formed in his mind. "Sango how would you like to be my valentine?"

She blinked at him and suddenly a wide smile popped onto her face. "Are you serious?"

He nodded "Kikyo's not here, Kagome's with Miroku and I'm as lonely as hell." He breathed slowly. "So, I was just wondering if you'd like to be my valentine since I know you don't have one either."

She sighed with a small smile and looked at Miroku. It didn't make any sense to lose out on an opportunity to be Inuyasha Takahashi's valentine and besides she probably could make Miroku jealous enough to dump Kagome for her like she had planned.

"Okay Inuyasha," She smiled at him. "I'll be your valentine."

"I'm thinking you've already guessed the plan?" He asked with sparkling dark eyes.

"Oh yeah," She nodded with a grin, "Operation Jealousy."

He grinned back and helped her to her feet. "You've got it baby," He said as he kissed her cheek lightly. "We'll make them so jealous Miroku will regret asking Kagome to be his girlfriend."

"And Kagome will regret accepting," Sango interjected.

"Let's go,"

"Hold on!" Sango went back to her pictures and began to gather them up. Inuyasha managed to see a few of them and he shook his head at her. Sango really loved Miroku that much was obvious in all of the pictures he saw. Then his eyes caught onto her shattered camera.

"What happened to your camera?" He questioned as he picked up one large piece of it.

"I saw Miroku ask Kagome to be his girlfriend and I got pissed and ended up breaking it in my moment of anger, pain and frustration." She said softly while picking up the other pieces.

"Do you regret it?" He asked.

She looked at him and nodded. "I thought breaking it would take away some of the sting but it didn't, I just ended up wasting six months of allowance." She sighed with a shrug. "Anyway, I'll just have to work extra hard during the summer and buy a new one. That sucks, because I wanted to buy a tripod stand this summer."

He hugged her around her middle. "Don't worry about it, my sexy little valentine," He grinned.

She nodded and hugged him back. "I won't, handsome."

They grinned like idiots as they walked pass Kagome and Miroku on the bench. They could feel the couple's eyes on them and they could sense the beginnings of jealousy and regret. Maybe their plan would work and everything would turn out for the better.

Miroku watched as Sango passed and a feeling of dread, jealousy and desolation washed over him. What was she doing with Inuyasha? Then he remembered. It was right after he had asked Kagome to be his Valentine just yesterday. He had seen Sango go into the infirmary. She had looked sick and he decided he would go and see how she was doing. That's where she had told him tearfully the guy she wanted to ask to be her valentine asked someone else. Was Inuyasha the guy Sango had told him about when she was in Nurse Kaede's infirmary? Maybe it was Inuyasha. Maybe she had seen Inuyasha ask Kikyo- but then wasn't Sango Kikyo's best friend? Wouldn't she know Inuyasha and Kikyo were together a long time ago? But still- maybe somehow she was hoping Inuyasha would ask her and break up with Kikyo for her.

A surge of hate and anger washed over Miroku and he began to fume silently. Why wasn't Inuyasha with Kikyo? Where was Kikyo anyway? Maybe Kikyo didn't come, so Inuyasha decided to run to Sango when he found he couldn't have Kagome. Yes, that was probably the answer to it all. That would explain the happy, laughing expression upon Sango's cute little face. Suddenly, he wished he had put that beautiful smile upon her face.

"Miroku?" Kagome's soft voice wafted through the wind to his ears and he stared down at her.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Is it time to go in?"

Just as she spoke the bell rang and she smiled up at him. She straightened, stood to her stiletto heeled feet and stretched like a cat. He watched as her lithe, supple body flexed and contracted. Kagome was so beautiful to him, but he didn't feel the strong emotion he felt when he was around Sango. What did that mean? Did it mean that his feelings for Kagome were friendly? Did it mean he was in love with Sango?

"Let's go, Miroku." Kagome said as she pulled him to his feet and wrapped her arms around his middle.

He glanced at her and smiled. His heart was playing games with him; first it was telling him he didn't love Kagome, now it was telling him he did. He caught her into his arms and kissed her lips lightly; still, he felt no sparks. He sighed as he put her down, wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her into the school building.

In his mind, he said softly to himself. 'I love Kagome, I love Kagome.' But in his heart it yelled, it screamed, it cried, 'I don't, I don't, I don't.'

Inuyasha was on his cell phone while he waited for Sango to come out of the restroom. He wanted to make today so special it would be enviable. That's what he wanted. He wanted girls to scream in envy, guys to shout in jealousy and Kagome and Miroku to cry in regret.

"Hello?" Inuyasha spoke when the person on the other line answered. "Yes, my name is Inuyasha Takahashi. I would like to place an order of a dozen white Arizonian orchids mixed with red and pink Parisian carnations and a Hallmark card that reads…"

"How soon do you think you can have them delivered?" He wondered. "Twenty minutes? How much is it?" He inquired after a while. "$60.00? That's fine, say I'll give a twenty-five dollar tip if I can get it in five minutes."

He smiled at the response. "Sengoku Jidai High School," He replied. "I'll be by the gate waiting for them. Okay, thank you." He hung up his hone just in time before Sango came out of the bathroom. She would love the flowers. He bet Miroku couldn't afford anything from La Fleur's. Oh yes, Miroku's budget wouldn't ever fit in there. Kagome would regret accepting Miroku's offer to be his girlfriend but then again, Kagome wasn't the materialistic type. She was earthier more natural. Then again, he could always hope that she would become jealous of his gift to Sango.

Sango looked at him and he smiled so broadly and handsomely she knew he was up to something. She narrowed her eyes and looked around. "Thinking about Kagome?" She asked with a grin.

He bit down a laugh. "Just her face, smile, body, yes."

She smiled at him. "I was thinking about Miroku too,"

"Come on, let's go outside."

She nodded and let her lead him to a bench on the side of the school building. It was a peaceful spot and there were about three or so couples scattered around, some talking, some laughing and some making out. Love was definitely in the air as hordes of people passed to and fro.

Inuyasha looked to his right, he could see the gate and when he saw the car from La Fleur's. He got up instantly. "I'll be back, Sango."

He jogged to the gate and when he saw the bouquet his eyes widened with delight. They were beautiful, very enviable. He paid and tipped the deliverer. He saw the look on Sango's face and was filled with happiness, Kagome would indeed be jealous, he was sure of it.

He went to her and sat beside her with the flowers. "Here you go, valentine." He said while handing Sango the large bouquet of exquisite colors and fragrances and the Valentine's Day card. He kissed her cheek since he knew everyone was staring.

Sango let the tears flow down her cheeks as she took the gift. She wondered if they were real and then he looked at her and knew they were. As she read the card her green eyes filled with intense emotion; he was even happier to know he put it there.

"Sango," He whispered. She looked at him and gave him a wobbly smile. "What's the matter?"

She sniffed. "Nobody has ever done this for me," She cried. "It's so beautiful!"

"You just wish Miroku had given it to you, right?" He asked her softly.

She sniffled again and nodded her head. "Thank you so much," she went into his arms and hugged him. He hugged back. It was a friendly hug but it was emotionally charged.

"You're welcome." He smiled. "I bet Miroku will be so jealous he'll dump Kagome just to have you."

She grinned at him. "I hope so, then you could go and mend Kagome's broken heart."

He frowned a little. "There's no heart to be mended because she doesn't love him, meaning she hasn't given him her heart to break, because she's already given it to me, because she loves me."

Sango sighed and smelt the flowers. They smelt even better than they looked. She thanked everyone who complimented on the bouquet and wondered what Miroku would say once he saw it. Would he be jealous enough to dump Kagome? By God, she hoped so.

Miroku frowned as he watched his Sango smile up at Inuyasha with a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers he had ever seen. It wasn't fair. Inuyasha had a girlfriend. Why the hell was he there flirting with Sango?

"Miroku?" Kagome tugged on his shirt and looked at him worriedly. "What's the matter?"

He shook his head and looked down at her. "Nothing Kagome, it's just that…"

Kagome looked at Sango and Inuyasha together and her heart panged at the happiness she sensed from them. "I don't need those things Miroku."

Miroku sighed and led her away. It was soon lunchtime and Miroku didn't even know what he'd buy for their valentine lunch. He hated being broke. He wanted to give Kagome things like a fancy lunch, pretty flowers or even a simple gold chain even though he knew he didn't really love her. Because if he truly did love her things like having money to make her happy wouldn't matter.

I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! If there's anything you don't understand I'll be glad to explain.

Inuluver1990 goes to finish over another few chapters.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	24. Chapter 21: A Song for Sango

Hey guys! Oh the ideas keep flowing! I love being in the realm to write my stories, everything I want to say and have the characters do are so clear in my head!  
I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. How many languages do I have to say this in to make you understand?

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Please read, review and enjoy!

Confused Love Story

Chapter 21: Song for Sango

Inuyasha watched as a snazzy dressed butler from Chez Willie's set out a red and white-checkered picnic blanket and rested an already dressed table on it. The man set out two chairs and Inuyasha looked at Sango and laughed.

"What's the matter honey?" He asked with a broad smile.

"You bought us lunch?" She blinked. "I mean, from Chez Willie's?"

He nodded.

"This must be expensive."

Inuyasha stared at the man as he lit a candle and put a vase of flowers on it. "I can afford it," He smiled at her; this should make Kagome and Miroku jealous. Miroku smelt the food before he saw it and it smelt wonderful, and mouthwatering. Yes, Kagome would be so green with envy and regretful she would dump Miroku in a heartbeat and come to him.

"There you go sir," The man said in perfect Italian. "You and the lovely miss, please have a seat as I serve."

"What did he say?" Sango blinked in wonder.

Inuyasha smiled. "He said to sit as he serves our lunch."

Inuyasha pulled out her chair and when she sat he pushed it in for her then he sat and beamed as he saw Miroku and Kagome come to the back of the school. He looked at Sango and knew that she had seen them also.

"Do you think this will work?" She asked softly.

"I hope so," Inuyasha sighed.

"Lunch is served, monsieur et mademoiselle," The butler opened up their food in unison and Sango gasped in delight. "Eh, Pizza, Spaghetti et meat-a-balls et Chocolate Glace served with apple cider!" He smacked his lips. "Enjoy."

"Thank you," Inuyasha pulled out a few large bills and a tip, and then sent the man on his way.

"This is absolutely wonderful," Sango beamed at the food.

"I'm glad you like it," He smiled at her.

"Well, let's eat!"

Miroku looked at Sango and Inuyasha and sighed, he wished he had the means to give Kagome those kinds of things.

"Miroku," Kagome called. "Let's eat, the food'll get cold,"

He nodded and picked up the fork, that's when he realized, they had only gotten one fork, one plate of food, and one large bottled water and one mint. Why the hell did Kagome want them to get one of everything?

She laughed loudly at his quizzical expression, "Miroku? Have you ever watched Lady and the Tramp?" She asked as she took a bite of the spaghetti.

He nodded and then his face lit up at what was going on. They were going to share the plate of food, the water, the mint, everything.

"I see you remember," She grinned as she twisted some spaghetti onto the fork and fed it to him. She stopped him as the spaghetti hung out of his mouth.

"What?" He wondered.

She smiled and craned her lips to his. She took the ends of the spaghetti that were hanging out of his mouth into hers and then kissed him passionately. When she let go, his eyes were wide and shining, even though he hadn't felt any love in the kiss, it still felt really nice and romantic.

"My turn," She giggled as she gave him the fork and he fed her the same way. He claimed her lips this time and felt a wave of happiness wash over him.

Sango dropped the fork as she looked at Miroku and Kagome, tears drained down her cheeks. The plan wasn't working, why the hell wasn't it working? Did Miroku really love Kagome?

"Sango?"

"Look," She choked out and point discreetly.

Inuyasha looked at where she pointed and the piece of pizza that was in his mouth, dropped to the plate. Kagome had a meatball between her teeth and Miroku craned his head and bit off piece, all the while kissing her.

Inuyasha bit his lip. That should have been him, not Miroku. A fit of jealousy came over him. His fists balled, his forehead tightened, his eyebrows twitched and his lip curled into a snarl. He wanted to punch Miroku in his eye, his nose or his mouth, actually anywhere in his face.

Sango began to sniffle, and Inuyasha turned his attention to her. Seeing Miroku kiss another girl after three years of loving him must hurt even more. He sighed, put his chair beside hers and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't worry Sango," He whispered in her ear. "Something good will turn out."

She picked up the embroidered napkin and wiped her face. "Thank you, Inuyasha." She said softly.

"Now, let's eat this food." He said with a small smile. "How is it?"

"It's wonderful," She smiled a little. "Really delicious."

He nodded and began to eat. His mind began to swim with ideas; he had one more chance to make Kagome and Miroku jealous. When no ideas came to him, he sighed sadly. He didn't know what to do.

"What's the matter?" Sango looked up into his eyes.

"I'm just wondering if Kikyo is okay," He lied.

"Yeah right," She grinned. "You were thinking of how to make Kagome and Miroku jealous."

He smiled and nodded. "Okay, you caught me."

"Try this plan," She said and began to tell him her plot. She hoped this would work. She had to make Miroku jealous enough to break up his relationship with Kagome. If her plan didn't work, at the Valentine's Day Dance, which would be at 9:00 that night, she would tell him her feelings once and for all.

Kagome let out a tiny, almost silent burp and drank down some of the water. She glanced at Inuyasha and felt a nudge of jealousy. That would have been her. She would have been eating that nice Italian food and smiling with Inuyasha, and whispering in his ear and holding him close to her.

"Kagome?" Miroku called to her.

She looked at him and plastered on a smile. She hoped she looked as though she wanted to smile. "Yes?"

"Are you happy?" He wondered. "With me?"

She stared him in the eyes and knew that he was feeling a bit inadequate. "Miroku, why do you keep wondering things like this?"

He sighed. "I just feel as though," His words stopped and he looked down at his hands. "I mean, Kagome, I want to give you those things, you know."

She smiled a little and cupped his face. She knew that he wanted that, but couldn't he understand that she didn't need those things?

"Miroku," She kissed his lips and sighed. "Why can't I make you see that I don't need those things?"

"You may not need them," He looked at her with glassy eyes. "But you can't tell me that you don't want them."

She sighed. He was right; she did want those things. "You're right," She looked away. "I do want those things, any girl would want those things, but I'm appreciative of what you give me. Your time, your care, your words, your trust, your love; they mean a lot to me. I just wish that I could make you see that what you give me is adequate for me."

Tears began to roll down her cheeks and when she sniffed, he looked at her and realized that she was right, he might not have the wealth to give her fancy lunches and expensive exotic flowers but he could give her his love, his loyalty, his time and trust. Kagome wasn't a selfish, materialistic girl. That's what he loved about her.

Miroku pulled Kagome into his lap and began to kiss her neck. If he was in love with Kagome, wouldn't that be enough to satisfy him? Maybe he didn't love her. His eyes opened and his eyes caught Sango's his heart jumped and his body hardened at the way she stared back at him. She looked away suddenly and he wondered again, 'does Sango love me?'

The whole school was seated in the auditorium. The principle wanted to make a few announcements about tonight's Valentine's Day dance. The students talked and chatted as they waited out the last hour in school. Everyone would go home and change into something red and white and then come out to the school at 9:00pm to dance the night away.

Inuyasha was speaking to Yusuke Yoshida, the principal of the school. He had a big surprise for Sango and he wanted to do it publicly.

"All right, Inuyasha." The principal said in his deep voice.

"Thank you sir," His large gift was wrapped in red and white paper and a large outrageous bow was atop it.

When Principal Yoshida had everyone settled, Inuyasha came onto the stage with his guitar and the gift. He set up two stools.

Everyone gasped at the large present. Inuyasha smiled and sat on one of the stools. He strummed and took the mike from the principal.

"Um… Sango Taijiya? Will my valentine come to the stage for me please." He beamed as he looked at the whole school body. His eyes caught on Kagome's and he kept it trained on her. She was seated beside Miroku with her hand in his.

Inuyasha turned his attention to Sango who came onto the stage and went to him. She sat down, with a pounding heart and stared at Inuyasha. What was he doing? This wasn't part of her plan.

"Sango," He smiled at her. "I have a song, I thought up just for you."

She beamed at him then as he gave her the mike. She held it to his mouth as he began to sing.

Today started out as hell for me,

But then I saw you, and started to see,

That life would turn for the better this day,

You turned my sky bright when it was cloudy and gray.

Kagome froze. The song he was singing was just so powerful. She gripped her heart and stared at him. He knew how his songs made her feel. Her breathing became labored. She felt Miroku wrap his arm around her, but he couldn't be more than a ghost to her in that moment. She stared at Inuyasha as he sang his love song to Sango.

I broke my wrist, trying to get to this place,

I lost hope, but then I saw your cute face,

You made me smile, when I wanted to frown,

You picked me up, when I was down.

Miroku bit into his lip as he saw Sango begin to cry on the stage. The song was beautiful, he had to admit but still. He didn't love her, his mind shouted; he loved Kagome! Why was he with Sango? What would Kikyo say if she saw all of this? By the way, where was Kikyo? His mind shouted. He just wanted to give Inuyasha one good punch in his eye. He bit his lip as he held onto Kagome's shaking body.

I didn't know you would be my valentine,

I didn't know how today would turn out,

But you made my day oh so fine,

My wonderful valentine,

By the time Inuyasha finished, three girls and one guy in different sections of the auditorium had fallen out at his song. Sango was so emotional; he smiled and pulled her into a deep hug. The crowd screamed their applause and Inuyasha grinned at them. He went to the large gift and gave it to her.

"Sango," He said with a smile. "You broke your camera this morning, so I want you to have this."

Her eyes popped open wide when she unwrapped the large gift it was a tripod stand and a brand named camera. Inuyasha was by her side before her feet gave out under her. He chuckled and sat her on the stool.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes," Tears flowed like rivers down her face. She didn't think he would get her a camera, much less a tripod stand. She wished Miroku had given it to her, though.

Inuyasha looked at the shocked crowd and gave them a dashing smile. He looked at Kagome then, and saw that she was leaving with Miroku and that she was crying. Maybe the regret had finally gotten to her. His smile became even wider even though on the inside he felt terrible for making her cry. Maybe she would see that she didn't love Miroku.

Wasn't that just so cute, kind of hurtful though. Oh well!

Update on my progress: 23 now has 8 parts and I'm still adding. The plot has really thickened!

I hope you all liked this chapter!

Inuluver1990 goes to the realm.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	25. Chapter 22: Before the Dance

Hey guys! You wouldn't believe it! I was putting the pages into chapters for the story and I found that chapter 23 actually has 12 plus chapters! I'm really just tweaking and making sure everything is right. I have a few more to go but I should be posting more chapters really, really, soon.

I think it's safe to give you all this chapter, though I must warn you- TRY to read it SSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLOOOOOOWWWWWLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY, because I can't guarantee I'll post another chapter tomorrow unless I'm very sure everything is straight.

Anyway, all in all- I love you guys! You've given me ALOT of great feedback and I'm really happy you all are loving the story. Trust me, it gets even better!

Disclaimer: No! No! A Million Times No! I don't Inuyasha.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

ENJOY!

Confused Love Story

Chapter 22: Before the Dance

Kikyo woke up in the arms of her boyfriend, Naraku. She smiled and kissed his cheek. She shivered when his hand ran up her naked thighs. They were like rabbits, making love as if they were starving and never satisfied.

"Are you ready for more?" He asked her as he began to kiss the side of her breast.

She grinned and nodded. "Much more, but first I have to make two calls."

"Okay, I'll be back, I gotta piss."

She laughed when he got up and walked out of the room. She picked up her phone and looked at the time, it was 3:47pm. She sighed and turned her phone on. She dialed Sango's number first.

"Hello?" Sango answered.

"Hey, Sango!" Kikyo said excitedly.

"Oh, Kikyo," She frowned but made sure her voice held no distaste. "Where are you? I tried to call your house but the phone keeps ringing."

"I'm not home," She said. "I'm at Gumo's suite at a fancy hotel. He's in the bathroom pissing. Anyway, how was today?"

"It was okay," Sango said wondering if she should tell Kikyo about all the things she missed.

"So, tell me, is Miroku and Kagome together?"

Sango began to sweep her hair into a pin up; she didn't want to talk about Miroku and Kagome. "Yes, they are."

"Excellent!" Kikyo exclaimed.

Naraku came back out with his manhood sticking out. Kikyo got up and went to it. She kissed it and looked up at him. His eyes were heated. He shook his head to tell her that he wanted an oral.

Kikyo smiled. "I knew my plan would work." She squeezed it softly and Naraku closed his eyes, he leaned up against the door and let Kikyo start up the mood again. "Anyway, how did Inuyasha take the whole thing?"

"He was devastated." Sango said truthfully, as she remembered the way he cursed and hit the ground.

"That's good," Kikyo smiled as she put Naraku's tip into her mouth and sucked lightly. Naraku groaned. "And what about when you told him I was sick and wouldn't make it?"

"He nearly went insane," Sango sighed. "He already had a terrible morning. He woke up late because his alarm clock broke; his water heater wasn't heating so he had a cold bath. He broke his wrist because his niece left a toy on the stairs and he was running down them. So many things happened I can hardly recall and then to make matters worse Kagome and Miroku got together."

Kikyo laughed outrageously. "Oh how wonderful!" She laughed even louder. "It serves him right. And how was your day?"

"It went okay," She said softly.

"You mean even though you didn't have a valentine because you're such a mouse and no guy wanted to ask you?"

Sango's anger bubbled then she calmed. She still had Kikyo and Naraku's sex pictures. Oh yes, her revenge was still on. "Well you see, Inuyasha asked me since he didn't have anyone and neither did I."

"He did, did he?" Kikyo frowned as she lifted Naraku's heavy balls and ran her tongue along it. She traced slow lazy circles on it and made Naraku groan even louder.

"Yes,"

"Is there anything I should know about?" Kikyo asked as she put Naraku's long, hardness back into her hot, liquid mouth.

Sango could hear the jealousy and the groans in the background. How could Kikyo be having sex while on the phone? Sango's stomach began to churn. Kikyo was nasty; things like that should be done in private. Nobody needed to know she was having sex.

"Well, he got me a bouquet of flowers,"

"That's nice." Kikyo said.

"And we he ordered lunch from Chez Willie's for us."

"Not bad."

"Then he sang a song in front of the school for me and gave me a camera and tripod stand that must have cost him almost a thousand dollars."

"Sounds like you've been busy," Kikyo sighed and began to kiss Naraku's belly button.

"Are you coming to the dance tonight?" Sango prayed that she wouldn't.

"Nope," Kikyo said bluntly as she stood, and lined Naraku's hardness to her bottom. He plunged into her and began to pound her from behind. "I'm having too much fun here," Kikyo gasped.

Sango rolled her eyes and knew exactly what was happening in the room. She wanted to hurry and get off of the phone, she wanted Inuyasha to hurry and pick her up for the dance.

"Anyway, I have to get ready, so I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked Kikyo.

"Oh yes!" Kikyo moaned. "All right, bye, Sango."

"Bye,"

Sango hung up the phone and her lip curled in distaste. Kikyo was going to regret the day she lost her virginity. She would regret the day she cheated on Inuyasha. She would regret the day she messed with Miroku.

She pulled on her blood red silk dress and looked at the cleavage. Her breasts looked okay, she wished they were more pronounced but they looked okay. She smiled as she zipped up the dress and applied light make up. Miroku would take one look at her and swoon; at least she hoped so.

"Sango, your date's here." Her mother called to her five minutes later.

She shouted back, "I'm coming right now!"

Sango's mother looked at Inuyasha and knew that he wasn't the boy in the picture she found in her daughter's underwear drawer. No, the boy in the picture had golden brown eyes and hair. She smiled at Inuyasha; at least he was handsome.

"So, are you my daughter's secret boyfriend?" She asked him with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"No ma'am," He smiled at her. "I'm her valentine for today though."

"Ah, I see." She looked at the stairs. "Tell me then, do you know the name of the boy my daughter likes? I know she likes someone at that school but she hasn't confided in me."

Inuyasha chuckled at Sango's mother; her presence was just so warm and loving. He felt quite comfortable around her. "His name is Miroku Houshi, but if she asks- you didn't hear it from me."

"Miroku Houshi," She tried the name on her tongue. She smiled. "I would love to meet him. I found his picture in my daughter's drawer and have wondered about his identity for so long."

Inuyasha heard Sango coming down the stairs. "Maybe you will meet him one day."

"I hope so because I just love that name."

"What name?" Sango wondered as she went to them.

"Houshi,"

Sango froze when she heard the name. Her mind whisked to Miroku and she bit her lip a little. She looked at Inuyasha who had stood and went to her.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Sango nodded and smiled at her mother. "Good bye mother,"

"All right honey," She smiled and watched as Inuyasha and her daughter left for the Valentine's Day dance.

Kagome sighed sadly to herself. She should tell Inuyasha how she felt. She couldn't take not being with him. She loved the way he sang songs to her and when he sang that beautiful song to Sango, her heart just couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't believe what she was planning to do.

She zipped up her close-fitted pure white dress and let her dark brown hair down. Her eyes lacked luster. She wished Inuyasha were coming to pick her up for the dance. She wished Inuyasha were her boyfriend and valentine.

"Honey, your valentine's here," Her mother, Saya said to her.

"I'll be right down."

"Honey," Saya said to her daughter, concerned.

"Yes mother?"

"I've noticed that you've been laid back for a while, you know, out of your element, um… distracted and sad and desolate. Are you okay?"

Kagome held in her tears she didn't want to smudge her make-up. "No, mom, I'm not okay."

"Maybe I should tell him that you can't make it to the dance."

"No," Kagome said quickly while picking up her red 'Da-Vinci' purse. "Mom, it's about Inuyasha." She said softly. "I'll tell you about it when I get home."

Her mother nodded. "Okay honey."

Kagome kissed her mother on the cheek then went down to stairs to greet Miroku, her boyfriend.

"You look beautiful," Miroku smiled as he kissed her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She could feel her mother's eyes on her and knew she had even more to tell her about; she might as well formerly introduce them.

"Mother, this is Miroku Houshi," She smiled as she introduced them. "He's my boyfriend."

Saya's eyes widened at her. "From since when?" She asked curiously.

"Today," She said as happily as she could. "Anyway, Miroku this is my mother, I'm sure you know that already."

He nodded.

"Okay," She gave her mother a big smile. "We better go."

"All right,"

"Bye mom," Kagome let Miroku lead her out of the house and to his car.

Saya didn't feel the love she felt between Kagome and Inuyasha. Something was wrong. She went into her daughter's bedroom and picked up the slip of paper with Inuyasha's phone number, she dialed it and waited for Inuyasha's parents to answer. They had to talk.

Kikyo lay exhausted and sweaty on the large bed. Naraku was asleep and she didn't blame him. She made him work extremely hard. She smiled and ran her hand along his hairy chest. He sure loved her.

She picked up her phone and decided to see how Inuyasha was doing. She dialed his cell phone.

"Hello?" He answered as he made a turn. "Oh, hey Kikyo,"

Sango looked at him and then looked away.

"I'm going to the dance," He said. "Are you okay?"

She made herself sound extremely sick. "I'm doing a little better," She groaned in false pain. "Remind me to never eat anything with caviar."

"Where did you go to eat anyway?"

"Mother took me to a fancy restaurant with step-dad and they ordered caviar and asked me to taste it. It tasted so good at first and then suddenly when I got home I started feeling sick. I will never eat caviar again, what is caviar anyway?"

Inuyasha told her. "Fish eggs."

"Oh yuck!" Kikyo groaned again. "Shoot me if I ever decide to eat that again."

He grinned a little and then looked at Sango she was staring at a picture. He didn't need a sleuth to know it was Miroku's picture.

"Anyway," He said with a sigh. "I'll come and see you, when the dance is over."

"No!" She said quickly and forcefully then she faked a vomit. "Please, don't come over," She cried. "I look terrible and I smell bad,"

"I don't care; I just want to make sure you're fine."

"I am, trust me."

Naraku woke up and found Kikyo talking on the phone, she told him to not make a sound; he gave her a naughty grin, spread her legs and began to kiss her belly button. She bit her lip to hold in her laugh, she was very ticklish. She spread her legs wider for him and watched through passion glazed, eyes as Naraku's tongue came into contact with her womanly folds and sensitive bud.

Kikyo gripped onto the pillows and wished Inuyasha would hurry up. "Anyway, babe, my stomach's churning I think I feel another bout of diarrhea. Oh hell, it's coming! Bye!" She hung up, threw her phone on the other side of the room and screamed her climax.

"Baby, you're a wonderful actress." He purred and put her on top of him.

"That was no act," She smiled lazily. "It really was coming, well, I was coming." She grinned at him and then began to take his hard body into hers.

"Yes baby, bounce nice and hard." He moaned as she began to move on him.

As she moved, she thought about the Valentine's Day dance she was missing. Would anything exciting happen there? She didn't care at all though; she was having too much fun with Naraku.

He gripped her hips and thrust hard into her then when he exploded and she did also, they lay panting hard and fell into deep sleep. No one would ever know about them.

I probably should have warned everyone at the beginning that this was a heavy lemon chapter. lol. Oh well.

Kikyo is so freaking nasty!

Inuluver1990 goes to find a garbage to puke in.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	26. Chapter 23: Enraged

I tried not to post this yet! AHHHHH! But I couldn't help myself! I had to! I just hope this doesn't come back to bite me on my ass! Anyway, here's the chapter!  
I'm thinking I'll just number each chapter after this like 24,25,26 instead of like 23a, 23b, 23c. Yeah so that's the plan!

I really hope you like this chapter because I love it and I worked so freaking hard on it!

Disclaimer: Stop asking if I own Inuyasha because I don't!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Please read, review and enjoy!

Confused Love Story

Chapter 23: Enraged

Saya Higurashi held the phone to her ear and listened as it rang and rang. 'Maybe no one's home as yet,' she thought. Just as she was about to hang up, a lady answered as if she had just been running a marathon at full speed.

"Good night Takahashi residence," The woman said as she tried to calm her breathing. "Izayoi Takahashi speaking"

Saya flushed. 'Was she busy with her husband? I hope not, that'd be so embarrassing!'

"Goodnight Mrs. Takahashi, my name is Saya Higurashi- I'm Kagome's mother."

"Oh! Ms. Higurashi, how are you?" Somehow Izayoi managed to squirm out of her husband's arms so she could actually focus on having a proper conversation.

"I'm well I must say," Saya responded. "But I can't say that Kagome is,"

"Kagome's unwell?" Izayoi asked worriedly. "What's wrong? Is she sick? Injured?"

"More sick than injured," Saya sighed as she sat down on her sofa and got comfortable.

"Oh dear, is there anything I can do?"

"Perhaps," Saya smiled. 'I like this woman,' she thought. 'I feel as if we can be great friends just by listening to her.'

"How?" Izayoi asked as her eyes trailed towards her bed where her husband was sprawled out half-naked and listening intently. Sesshoumaru was out to work and Inuyasha had gone to the dance. Rin of course was sleeping and so Izayoi and her husband were practically alone enough to do whatever they wanted.

"Is it possible you can help me get your son and my Kagome together? You see my daughter's love sick and I think the only cure would be Inuyasha."

Izayoi's heart jumped with excitement. "Oh goodness yes! I was hoping to find a way to help them. Inuyasha's absolutely miserable!"

"Then that makes two of them!" Saya sighed. "Kagome is so disoriented and desolate. I prefer knowing that she's happy with Inuyasha than miserable without him."

"I feel the exact same way!"

Inutaisho watched his lovely partially robed wife as she talked animatedly to the other woman on the phone. Obviously, it was Kagome's mother and they were planning on getting Inuyasha and Kagome together.

'Women,' he rolled his eyes. 'Izzy can you hurry so I can continue where we left off?'

Izayoi's eyes shot to him and he swore she had just read his mind because she frowned. He gave her a devilish smirk and licked his lips at her. She flushed automatically and turned her back to him.

'That man is just so devastatingly distracting!' she thought. "Saya, I think we should find out more about our children's situation and then we'll plan something surefire to get them together."

"I agree," Saya responded. "Well, goodnight Mrs. Takahashi,"

"Oh! Do call me Izayoi or Izzy!" She said.

"Then call me Saya,"

"Will do. Goodnight."

Saya smiled. "Goodnight."

When they hung up, Saya sighed and went to her room. 'Wish I had a husband,' she thought. 'Then maybe when Kagome's not home I won't feel so lonely and I'd have a valentine tonight as well.'

As she rested in her bed she thought of Kagome's father. They had fallen in love when she was young and still in school. She had been so naïve that when he became passionate with her she couldn't see he was just playing with her heart. She had ended up pregnant and he had gone away.

'Passion can make relationships confusing especially for girls who aren't use to such passion' Saya thought. 'I don't want Kagome to end up like me, but I feel like Inuyasha may be the best thing for her. So even though he almost had sex with her, I trust him to do the right thing.'

"Now, my impatient husband," Izayoi looked at him deeply when she hung up the phone. "You have my full attention,"

"Good," he said patting the side of the bed. "Now bring your sexy ass here,"

She giggled and went to him dropping her robe in the process. When she was before him he eyed her lovely curves. Then a naughty idea came to his mind and his cock hardened.

"Honey, turn around."

She recognized the glint in his eyes and her heartbeat sped up. 'He's thinking something dirty,' she licked her lips. "Why should I?"

"Just do it,"

She turned and gave him a full view of her round ass. Inutaisho held in his groan and took a deep breath. "Bend over."

"Taisho, you know I don't like-" She started to protest but before she could turn her held her waist so she could stay in place.

"Please," he asked as he felt his mouth water.

She acquiesced. If there was something Inutaisho didn't do much it was beg. Obviously he wanted this badly. "Okay,"

Inutaisho watched as his wife bent over, legs straight. His cock began to ooze when the lips of her pussy began to show clearly. He was only wearing boxers so with a quick movement he freed his stiff rod from its confines.

"Taisho?"

"Just a while longer," he told her. Then with his large hands he took hold of her ass and rubbed.

"Taisho-"

"Shh…" He hushed her and licked his lips. "You look good enough to eat, Izzy."

Izayoi gasped in shocked when Inutaisho lifted one of her legs and with his large mouth he began to devour her crotch.

"Oh!"

"I've wanted to taste you this way for a while now," he told her as his tongue lashed out to touch her sensitive folds.

"Taisho!" Izayoi moaned. She could hardly keep her balance. Stangely, the threat of falling over heightened the sexual experience.

"You taste amazing," he told her…

Izayoi couldn't talk much less breath as her husband stimulated her.

"I'm going to torture you with pleasure tonight, my sexy valentine," Inutaisho skillfully moved his tongue within his panting wife. Her flavor was delicious; he could eat her all night. Maybe he would.

"Ladies and Losers! Welcome to Sengoku Jidai's Valentine Dance!" The announcer was just another student of the school but he was one of the loudest and boisterous. He was perfect to host the dance.

The massive crowd of students in the auditorium cheered and screamed loudly. There were so many colors and the lights were bright.

"Now you all know that with each passing hour the lights would begin to dim until they're off. During that time whoever you're dancing with will have to kiss you. So if you're a guy and you don't want to be kissing a guy you better get with a girl now! Everyone pair up and let's get this dance going!"

The dance started very upbeat with music meant to incite a lot of ass shaking, booty trembles, breast bouncing and pelvic thrusting.

In truth, Kagome was a little shy but when music came on, she was able to loosen up and dance sexily. She always did like dancing, but this music was far too hot for her to be dancing with a guy she didn't love.

'I don't love him-' The thought hit her instantly.

"Kagome?" Miroku called her name.

'I don't love Miroku,'

"Kagome!"

She shook out of her thoughts and stared up at her boyfriend. They'd only been together for a very short time but she knew she had to tell him soon. 'Not now,' she thought. 'I won't mess up tonight. This is a very special night.'

"Yes Miroku?"

"Do you want to dance?"

She flushed a bit when she looked at all the grinding on the dance floor. 'These people aren't dancing- they're practically having sex!'

"Hot aren't they?" Miroku grinned at her. "We won't go that far if you don't want to,"

She looked up at him and smiled softly. "So what? We'll do a two-step or something? That's not very fun."

"So you want to have fun?" He asked his tone turning sexy automatically.

"Lots," she said. 'I want you to have a good night. What's a little clothes sex dancing, right?'

"All right then. I didn't think you'd want to-"

"You, my dear sweet boyfriend, thought wrong," she grinned and led him onto the dancefloor. "I love dancing."

She turned so that he was behind her. His hands wasted not time reaching her waist. Then Kagome moved and his eyes widened in shock. His cock hardened instantly as Kagome's ass rubbed against his cock provocatively.

Kagome felt his response and her heartbeat jumped. 'He's aroused already?'

Miroku smirked and began moving with her. He rubbed the front of his pants into her gyrating ass and they created a rythym that was so in-sync it shocked them.

Inuyasha and Sango made it to the dance twenty-three minutes late and they scanned the crowd looking for the other half of their hearts. Sango found Miroku first and gasped like she was about to die.

"What?"

"Look!" She pointed.

Inuyasha's eyes shot to where she directed and his eyes widened. His Kagome was practically bent over like a bitch in heat being banged from behind by a street dog.

Anger mounted. No- Skyrocketed.

Sango looked up at Inuyasha and fear shot through her. 'He's going to kill Miroku!'

The moment Inuyasha began trudging through the crowd, Sango knew something terrible was going to happen. "I have to stop this some how!"

She went after him. "Please!" She told the people in her way. "Move!"

Sango caught up to him fast, he was closing in like a missile ready to hit a target. She grabbed him hard stopping him in his tracks.

"Inuyasha!"

He was panting hard from rage. "Let me go! I'm going to beat the bloody shit out of him!"

"No!" Sango held onto him as he tried to pull away. "Inuyasha! Please!"

Inuyasha's fists balled. "How the fuck can you stand there calmly and let the man you love clothes-fuck another girl?!"

He was enraged and he was making a scene. The people around them stopped and stared.

"Inuyasha, please calm down," Sango said going in front of him to block his passage.

"I won't!" He shouted at her. "I'm not going to put up with this fucking shit all fucking night! Sango if you want that fucking son of a bitch to live- get his fucking ass out of here or I'll-"

"You'll what?"

DUN! DUN! DUN!

AHHHH! So freaking awesome. Inuyasha is so enraged! (Sighs) I feel so good right now.

Inuluver1990 goes to finish tweaking the story.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	27. Chapter 24: Bam! Bam! Bam!

Here we go guys. I think I'm satisfied enough to put this chapter up!

I hope you like it! Please read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 24: Bam! Bam! Bam!

Inuyasha's fists balled. "How the fuck can you stand there and watch the man you love clothes-fuck another girl?!"

He was enraged and he was making a scene. The people around them stopped and stared.

"Inuyasha, please calm down," Sango said going in front of him to block his passage.

"I won't!" He shouted at her. "I'm not going to put up with this fucking shit all fucking night! Sango if you want that fucking son of a bitch to live- get his fucking ass out of here or I'll-"

"You'll what?"

It was Miroku. He had heard and seen the commotion. He had felt a powerful force coming his way. When he had turned his head, he saw Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes had been lit with flames. He had resembled a raging bull and Miroku was the red cloth inciting his rage.

Inuyasha glanced up at him. "I'll beat your fucking ass to a fucking pulp."

Miroku scoffed. "And what have I done to warrant such anger?" he asked. "I'm merely dancing with my girlfriend. Right Kagome?"

Kagome was shaking. When Miroku had stopped dancing, she had as well and she had sensed an enormous ball of rage. Her eyes caught onto Inuyasha at that moment but he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were shooting spears of hatred and anger and they had been directed on Miroku.

The first thought when she saw Inuyasha's anger was, 'He's going to kill Miroku,'

"Kagome?" Miroku noticed her terrified reaction. He forgot Inuyasha at once and went to her. "Kagome," He pulled her trembling body into his arms, trying to calm her.

"Miroku are you crazy!" Sango screamed as the weak hold she had on Inuyasha broke. He should have never turned his back on someone as enraged and powerful as Inuyasha.

Alerted by Sango's cry far too late, Miroku turned and suddenly, a large, hard fist lashed out. Miroku stumbled backwards as blood splattered from his face. Kagome screamed in fear as the blood splashed onto her clothing. She was paralyzed. Things like this never happened to her. 'Why is all this happening? I don't understand. I'm so confused!'

"Miroku!" Sango dropped beside him and held his head up to look at his injury.

Kagome was shaking more erratically. 'I have to see to Miroku. Body please move.' She urged. Kagome fought her terrified reaction and started to him but the moment she got close Sango's head snapped to her and if her hate was a laser it would have shot through Kagome at full force.

"Stay the hell away from him!" Sango screamed as tears drained down her face.

Kagome was on the verge of hyperventilating. "He's my-"

"The fuck he is!" Sango shouted at her. "I don't know why you brought him into your problems with Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha.

He was staring at her. The shaking began again this time at full force when she saw the way he was looking at her.

"Kagome-"

She looked at his bloodied fist. 'He's dangerous-'

"Kagome, we need to talk-"

"Miroku!" Sango shouted. "Shit, someone call an ambulance! He's falling asleep!"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Sango tapping Miroku's blood-dripping face.

She shook him. "Miroku! You have to stay awake! If you sleep you could have a concussion! Miroku! Listen to me."

"San-go…" he whispered and willed himself to stay awake, but he was slipping into a dark abyss rapidly.

"That's right, Miroku." Sango cried. "Just look at me and listen to me. That's all you have to do. Just look and listen. Okay?"

"San-go…" he said again.

"Miroku, I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry this happened. I tried to stop him. I really did."

Miroku's eyelids felt heavy and they began to droop.

"Miroku!" She shook him. "Please!"

"I- I'm a- a- awake."

"I love you," she cried as she held him. She couldn't hold in her feelings any longer. If Miroku fell into a coma and never woke up she'd never be able to tell him how she felt. "Miroku, I love you. I've always loved you. For three years I've loved you."

'She loves me?' Miroku thought and surprisingly his heart began to pound incessantly. He loved her as well. But his face was swelling and it was difficult to talk, much less breathe. Inuyasha had more than likely broken his nose.

"I'm sorry that this is what it would take for me to tell you," She began to quake with sobs. "I'm sorry I waited so long. If I had told you a long time ago then this wouldn't have happened!"

"San-go…" he breathed. 'No more tears. I'll be fine. I'll stay awake, just stop crying.'

As if she could read his mind, her tears began to stop flowing. "Miroku," she said softly as he blinked to stay awake. "You're really trying aren't you?"

He nodded his head and she felt a small smile come to her face. There was hope.

Kagome watched the heartrending scene playout before her. It looked like a scene from a soap opera but she knew this was real. This girl- Sango- was madly in love with Miroku, a guy she had never loved but cared for as a friend. This is my fault. She has a right to hate me.

Tears came to her eyes and drained down her face.

The sirens of an ambulance and a police car could be heard getting closer and closer.

"Kagome-"

A hand touched her. Kagome shot back in fear and looked at the owner of the hand.

It was Inuyasha.

'She's afraid of me,' he thought and pain sliced through him. 'She's terrified.'

"Kagome," he took a step toward her but she stepped back, installed repelled by his presence.

"Leave me alone," she said as even more tears came.

"Kagome we have to talk-"

"There's nothing to say," she cried.

"I'm sorry. I lost control-"

She turned from him. "I don't want to hear it."

"But Kagome-"

She began to run. She couldn't take it any longer, she made it to the exit of the auditorium just to be caught by him.

The ambulance has arrived and so had the police. The medical aids went straight to the injured young man and started preparing to take him to the hospital. The police on the other hand was asking for the person who injured the guy.

"He's there," a student pointed to Inuyasha. "His name is Inuyasha Takahashi."

Inuyasha was too consumed trying to talk to Kagome instead of paying attention to the police that were coming to take him downtown. She was far more important than they were.

"Let me go!" she screamed in fear. "Let me go!"

"Kagome- please! We have to talk!"

Inuyasha felt his world crumbling around him. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to be terrified of him. He wasn't a monster.

"No! I don't want to talk to you!" She cried as she pulled out of his grasp.

"Mr. Takahashi," a strong male officer came to him. "Let the girl go, you have to come with me to the station right now."

He turned to the officer and shocked her with every ounce of emotion he had. "Please, I'll go. Just let me speak to her first."

"Mr. Takahashi, It's against my-"

"Please!" He turned from her and closed the gap between him and Kagome. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. "I love you. I love you Kagome."

She froze.

"How can you say you love me?" she asked him. Anger replaced fear.

"What?"

She pulled out of his arms and pointed at Sango and Miroku. "How can you say you love me when you did that?!"

He glanced at them. Miroku was already on the stretcher and he was being lead out. Sango was close behind the paramedics. Inuyasha felt the weight of the situation. How indeed could he say that?

"Kagome, you know I love you," he told her raspily. "Yet still you- what did you expect me to do when I saw him grinding his cock in your ass!?"

"We were dancing not fucking!" She exploded. "And he's my boyfriend!"

"He's not your boyfriend!" He exploded. "He's just a shield!"

She blinked at him. She had used Miroku as a shield to protect her from Inuyasha's passion for her but in the end Miroku's shield had been broken and Inuyasha gained access to her.

"And why I would I need a shield?" She asked him venomously.

His heart wrenched at her tone.

"Huh, Inuyasha? Why would I need a shield against you?"

"I- I don't know-"

"You're dangerous." She answered. "You say you love me, but it can't be anything other than lust. Your passion is dangerous to me!"

His heart died. The woman he loved felt endangered by him.

He knew he hit Miroku because he had been swamped with jealousy, he knew he loved Kagome and yet he didn't know if she loved him anymore because of the volatile passion and the love he had for her.

"Kagome- do you still love me?" he asked as his body began to tremble.

What she said now could either break him or stabilize him.

This was a critical moment.

Kagome inhaled deeply. 'Do I still love him?' she asked as she stared at the man before her. 'I don't know, I'm so confused. Why's his passion so strong for me? Why did he injure Miroku to the point of hospitalization? Why? Why? She didn't know. If he loved her- truly loved her should he have hurt Miroku?' Confusion began to choke her.

"I don't know," she whispered to him truthfully. Her emotions were tangled in a web of confusion.

His heart dropped. He turned from her and looked at the officer who was watching the scene play out. "You can take me now," he said softly.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha was led away to a police car. Before he got in he took one last look at her and she understood his unspoken message.

'I'm sorry Kagome,'

Things just keep getting better and better! I really hoped you all liked this chapter I know I did.

**I'm addicted to posting and reviews so please! I've filled my addiction to post, please fill my addiction for reviews.**

Inuluver1990 goes to wait for reviews.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	28. Chapter 25: Violent Passion, Attraction

lol. I heard that someone wants a happy chapter. lol. As much as I would LOVE to give you that I have to run with the story so...let's just see how happy this one is.

I loved the comments! Please read, review and enjoy some more!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 25: Violent Passion, Saya's Attraction

Kagome saw the sadness in Inuyasha's gold eyes before he was taken away and the pain that followed was nearly unbearable. Inuyasha was gone, Miroku was gone. She had no one. She was alone again. Kagome's hands wrapped around her middle as the loneliness swamped her.

'I should have told Miroku the truth,' she thought. 'I should have broken up with him- but I didn't want to ruin his night and now- now- 'the tears drained down her face. 'Now he's in a hospital room probably fighting for his life all because of me,'

Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder. She screamed and jumped back in fear.

"Ms. Higurashi," it was the principal. Mr. Yoshida.

Yoshida was in his middle ages, his few strands of gray told Kagome that he wasn't too old. He was handsome with a strong chin, arched brows and sooty black eyes. He was tall; Kagome guessed he was at least a head or two taller than her mother.

"Good night Mr. Yoshida," she said.

"Did I scare you?"

She inhaled deeply. "You did but I'm fine,"

"I heard what happened,"

"I suppose you want me to tell you everything I know?"

He gave her a soft smile. "I do, but you look quite shaken. How about you call your mother to come and pick you up. None of your dates are still here right?"

"Dates?" Kagome gave him a deep frown. "I only had one date, sir."

"My apologies, I know how that sounded but many girls, like Ms. Miko come to these events with more than one and I just assumed-"

"Sir, I may look like Kikyo Miko in some way but I assure you I'm not of her ilk," She said.

He nodded. "Shall we go to the office?"

"Yes sir,"

The principal had cancelled the dance and students had started going home. Many were blaming the cancellation on Kagome but she had been to consumed in her thoughts to even listen to them.

Kagome and Principal Yoshida went into the office where Kagome called her mother to pick her up.

"It's a long story mother," Kagome said sadly. "Please come so that I only have to tell it once."

When Kagome hung up the principal had a fresh cup of tea ready for her.

"Thank you," she took it from him and took a large gulp before he could tell her it was still hot. She didn't feel anything.

"Have a seat and drink your tea while we wait for your mother."

She did as told. It didn't take Kagome's mom long to come and when she did, Kagome cried long and hard in her arms. Her words were so garbled that her mother and the principal couldn't understand her.

Saya calmed her daughter down as best as she could. She was still sniffling when the principal decided to introduce himself.

"Goodnight Mrs. Higurashi, I'm Principal Yoshida,"

Saya looked at him and gasped audibly when her eyes connected with the darkest eyes she'd ever seen. "Good night, principal."

"It seems Kagome was caught in the middle of an altercation that took place,"

"Kagome? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head.

"When I say caught in the middle- it seems two boys of this school- obviously affectionate toward your daughter in some way or the other- had an argument that resulted in one going to the hospital and another going to the police station."

"Oh my gosh! Kagome," Saya looked at her daughter. "Where's Miroku?"

"Houshi, that would be the boy in the hospital," Yoshida informed her.

"Then who's the other-?" she knew at once who it was. "Inuyasha,"

"Yes," Yoshida confirmed.

"Kagome," Her mother knelt before her sniffling daughter. "What happened?"

"I was dancing with Miroku- my date and boyfriend" she started. "Then Inuyasha saw us and became awfully outraged. He charged toward us, but Sango- Inuyasha's date for the night tried to stop him. Then Inuyasha started making a horrid scene with lots of cursing and shouting and Miroku heard him say that he would beat him down if Sango didn't take him (Miroku) away. Miroku went to face him, but when he looked at me to gain confirmation that I was his girlfriend, I was shaking-" Kagome's voice began to constrict as the scene began to play out before her eyes. "I knew something terrible was going to happen."

"What else Kagome. Tell everything one time so you can try to put it behind you," Saya urged her softly.

Kagome nodded. "I was shaking and Miroku became worried. He turned his back on Inuyasha and went to me. Then Inuyasha- Inuyasha punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground, probably breaking his nose, there was a lot of blood. After that, Inuyasha tried to talk to me but I really didn't want to talk so I tried to get away from him but he came after me. Then a police and ambulance came, took Miroku and the police came for Inuyasha but allowed him to talk to me for a while and then he left. And here I am."

"What a night," Saya sighed. "Can we finish this conversation tomorrow perhaps? Kagome you look ready to fall over."

"I agree," Yoshida said.

"No," Kagome protested. "Let's continue. Let's get it over with now. Principal Yoshida ask your questions please."

Yoshida nodded. Kagome answered a few questions he gave like how she came to know Inuyasha and Miroku, if they ever came to blows before, had they argued- things like that. She answered truthfully.

"I've always known Inuyasha," she said. "He didn't know me but I knew him. We didn't have any classes together, but we saw each other in the music room. I don't really know a lot about him. He's not my boyfriend, he's Kikyo's. We've never dated. I went on a picnic with him a while back while I was babysitting his niece. There really isn't much to say except- well- we loved each other."

"I don't understand this," Yoshida replied his brow furrowing.

"I know, it confuses me as well," Kagome admitted. "One day he was just angry, then we were talking, then kissing, then touch- why am I telling you all this?"

"Maybe you need someone to tell?"

"Mother already knows that Inuyasha cares for me," Kagome breathed softly. "It's really no secret."

"It's true, Kagome's told me this," Saya said.

"And he's dating Kikyo?" Yoshida asked looked at the two females.

"Yes," Kagome said. "But I want him to."

"Why?"

"I- I don't think this information is relevant to the situation," Kagome became defensive. She knew the true reason why she wanted Inuyasha to be with Kikyo, but she didn't want to say it out loud.

"All right," he agreed and apologized for being curious about her confusing relationship with Inuyasha. "Next question then."

"When Inuyasha found out Miroku was interested in me- he got angry and his threats were really harsh but so were Miroku's. They did argue and threaten each other but their arguments never escalated into anything as terrible as this."

"You didn't think to tell an administrator?"

Kagome breathed in shakily. "I honestly didn't think it would turn out like this," she began to cry again. "It's all my fault this has happened,"

"Oh no!" Saya pulled her broken daughter into her arms. "Kagome you are not to blame!"

"But-"

"It's absolutely not your fault Kagome," Yoshida said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I think what we have here is just a case of violent passion. I will have to suspend Inuyasha for two weeks and then there's Houshi I have to check on."

Then the phone rang. The secretary answered and referred the call to the principal.

"Goodnight Principal Yoshida of Sengoku Jidai High School,"

Saya couldn't help but look at the tall handsome man seated behind his large oak desk. He was handsome. 'Saya, where's your mind? You have to concentrate on Kagome but-"

He looked up to see her staring at him. She averted her eyes immediately and he tried to hide a soft smile as he thought, 'she's really quite pretty,'

"So he's fine?" Yoshida spoke into the telephone. "It's good to hear that the damage wasn't as bad as it looked. Thank you for calling."

When Yoshida hung up he looked at the two women and gave them a smile. Saya's heart jumped immediately. For some strange reason that smile made her body come alive. The sensation was unfamiliar to Saya. She hadn't felt alive in very a long time.

"It seems that Houshi is going to be doing just fine,"

"Really?" Kagome asked instantly.

The principal nodded. "His nose is fractured and he lost quite a bit of blood, but the scare is over, he's resting and his vitals look good. He should be out the hospital in a few days."

"Thank goodness," Kagome and her mother breathed at the same time.

"I think that's all for the night, ladies," He said as he got up and went to them.

Saya stood and found that this man was so tall she had to crane her neck to look up at him. "Kagome can go?"

"Yes," Yoshida responded. "This interrogation is over, but more than likely if Houshi decides to press charges you'll be interrogated many, many times."

"Do you think he will?" Saya asked frightened at the thought that her daughter would have to relive the horrible event over and over.

"I'm not certain," Yoshida sighed. "We can only hope he doesn't. I, for one, don't think Ms. Kagome needs to be dragged through the courts."

Saya nodded. "Well then, goodnight Principal Yoshida,"

"Good night Mrs. Higurashi and Ms. Kagome,"

Yoshida led them out of his office, and because he wanted to look at Saya Higurashi a while longer he offered to walk them to their car.

"Thank you for walking us it is getting quite late," Saya said as she looked at the man through her window.

"It was my pleasure," Yoshida gave her another smile that made her entire body come alive.

'Is the principal flirting with my mother?' Kagome asked as she noted the way he smiled and looked at her and the way her mother flushed under his gaze.

"Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Saya turned on her car and reversed out of the school's parkinglot but to be truthful she honestly wasn't seeing the road, what she was seeing was the man's intense black eyes staring at her.

She shivered involuntarily.

"Are you cold mom?" Kagome asked noticing her reaction.

"No," Saya said softly. "When you get home, take a bath and go straight to bed; you've got specks of blood on your dress."

Kagome hadn't noticed. Now that she looked, fresh tears began to drain down her face. The blood was Miroku's and thinking of Miroku made her think of Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha.'

Okay, not a really really happy chapter but at least Saya's got her eye on someone who's obviously attracted to her.

Inuluver1990 goes to finish off another chapter in the realm.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	29. Chapter 26: Inutaisho's Understanding

Guys, if you're looking for a happy ending any time soon, you're probably looking at the wrong story. I probably should have placed the genre as Suspense/Angst but I love the Romance/Drama genre better.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 26: Inutaisho's Understanding

Inuyasha was led to a jail cell to wait for a chance to call his parents. It had been the longest ride to the police station, all Inuyasha wanted to do was cry himself to sleep. Kagome didn't know if she still loved him or not and it was his fault she was so confused.

His passion for her had exploded into a mass of hate, anger and jealousy when he saw her dancing so erotically with Miroku. He had lost complete control. He wasn't always so volatile. He always had a measure of control with his anger and it never got so dangerous. But today it had.

'Kagome hates me,' Inuyasha thought as he sank into a ball of despair in the corner of the the tiny cell. 'I know she does, she hates me. She doesn't love me.' Pain stabbed him over and over and over. "It's all my fault, it's all my fucking fault.'

"Takahashi, you can make your call now," an officer said handing him the phone.

Inuyasha knew exactly who to call, but he knew that this person would raise hell when he found out he needed to be bailed out of jail. The phone rang and rang and rang but no one answered and tried again. This time someone he didn't expect to answer, answered.

"Hello, Takahashi Residence, Rin speaking,"

"Rin? Where's mom and dad?"

"They're in their room. I think they're playing with each other."

'Shit, dad's not going to like being bothered while he's in the middle of fucking mom to bail me out.'

"Rin why are you on the phone?"

'Sesshoumaru?' Inuyasha's mind groaned. 'Just great,'

"Who's calling from the police station?"

"Uncle Inu!"

"Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru took the phone and answered. "Inuyasha?"

"Sesshoumaru let me speak to dad,"

"You really want to bother him while he's fucking Izayoi?"

"Daddy, what's fuck?"

"Don't say that word Rin," Sesshoumaru told her.

"Okay daddy,"

"Sesshoumaru I don't have all night, give dad the phone." Inuyasha inhaled deeply and ran his fingers through his hair.

"All right. Rin go to bed." Sesshoumaru took the phone and walked to his parent's room. Even he didn't like disturbing Inutaisho when he was 'busy'.

"Oh Inutaisho," Izayoi moaned as her husband thrust into her over and over and over. He had spent hours licking and sucking on her womanly mound and now his cock was doing what it did best. It was filling her and sliding in and out of her sensitive passage at a tantalizing pace.

"Fuck…" he growled into her hair.

He was taking her from behind. He loved this position because he could really give her a hard fuck. Izayoi loved having it rough. Also, he loved looking at her ass and if he leaned over, he could fuck her, squeeze a breast with one hand, rub her clit with the other and stick his tongue into her mouth all at once.

He wanted to do that now.

He leaned over making his cock lodge even deeper into her.

She moaned.

He clutched a full breast and tweaked the hardened nipple.

She groaned.

His other hand made it to her wet pussy and gently rubbed the pad of his finger into her hard little pleasure button.

She gasped and her vaginal muscles began to contract around him. He groaned in response as his cock continued taking her hard.

"Kiss," he rasped.

Izayoi turned her head and opened her mouth. Instantly his tongue slid in and in perfect motion he pleasured her.

Sesshoumaru grimaced when his cock hardened at the sounds his parents were making. 'I knew I should have found Rin a babysitter and picked up that dancer- Kagura or something,'

"What's taking so long?"

"Can you wait until they cme first?" Sesshoumaru growled angrily into the phone. "The last thing I want is for father to take my bloody head off for disturbing him."

"How long?"

"I give it… 5… 4… 3…2…"

"AAHHHHHH!"

"FUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKK!"

"1." Sesshoumaru finished counting. "You may want to wait till they come down from their high. That'll be another minute or two, before dad starts up again. You know he fucks her at least nine times a night. You might as well call in the morning."

"Don't fuck with me!" Inuyasha growled.

"Hey, you have to realize what tonight is and that they don't have to come for you. You decided to get yourself into whatever situation you got into that landed you in jail making a bail call-"

"What's going on out here?" Inutaisho asked opening the door swiftly to see his eldest son arguing into a phone.

Sesshoumaru noted Inutaisho's presence but continued talking"-so shut the hell up and be greatful that I didn't disconnect the phonelines and let you suffer in a jailcell all night. Inuyasha."

Inutaisho's eyes widened at the name. "Jail cell? Inuyasha?"

"Oh, you wanted to speak to dad?" Sesshoumaru asked Inuyasha. "Here he is."

Sesshoumaru handed him the phone. "Before you answer, I'm going out. Rin should be asleep."

Inutaisho watched Sesshoumaru leave.

'That wind dancer woman better still be at that club,' Sesshoumaru thought as he checked on his daughter who was sleeping soundly. He kissed her cheek and left the house but not before picking up the downstairs phone and hearing Inuyasha's voice crack.

"Dad- I've got a problem."

Thirty-nine minutes later Inutaisho was ready. His wife was sobbing when he had broken the news that Inuyasha was in jail and needed to be bailed out.

"I'm a bad mother!" She cried.

Inutaisho's heart pained. Izayoi always blamed herself whenever something went wrong with their children. He went to her and wrapped her in his arms. "It's not your fault,"

"But if I-"

"No," he told her briskly. "You didn't do anything-"

"That's the problem!" She sniffed tearfully. "No doubt he's there because of his anger management issues! I should have taught him how to control his anger."

He sighed and found a way to take the guilt off of his wife. "If that's so then no doubt it's my fault he's there because I'm the one who has problems controlling anger."

She looked up at him. "Don't blame yourself-"

"But it is my fault," he sighed. "If I had just learnt how to control my rage it probably wouldn't have passed down to Inuyasha."

She sniffed. "But the only time you went uncontrollably angry is when Takemaru tried to rape me."

"Then no doubt the reason Inuyasha acted out violently is because of Kagome."

Izayoi thought about it. She knew their son was a very emotional person but could her son really have done something to warrant an arrest?

"Are you saying it's Kagome's fault?" Izayoi asked softly.

"It's no one's fault but Inuyasha's," Inutaisho said to her. "He's old enough to know what he's done was wrong. You taught him right from wrong. He knows the consequences of his actions. Izayoi you can tell Inuyasha all the wise words in the world, but you can't force him to listen and adhere to them. You did your job as a mother; he's failed his as a responsible and obedient son. He still has lots to learn, but I am certain that you've prepared him as best as you can. It's up to him now to use your wisdom to help guide him to do what's right."

Tears drained from her eyes and she hugged her husband to him. "Thank you," she said tearfully. "Now get him. Please get him. I need to see him."

"I'm going right now,"

She let him go and he gave her a peck on the lips before he left. He had controlled his anger well enough that Izayoi hadn't even noticed he was furious. It took him years to get to a point where he could take his anger and conceal it long enough for him to come up with a way to combat it.

He inhaled deeply. Now the anger he had transformed into a deep sadness and fear for his son. Inuyasha had sounded completely broken. Even when Inuyasha had sounded so strong and unworried, Inutaisho had controlled his anger enough on the phone to hear his son's shattered cry for help. That's what made him understand that what Inuyasha needed now wasn't someone to rail at him, but someone to hold him.

Inutaisho made it to the police station in less than fifteen minutes and when he got there, he was directed to Inuyasha's cell. His son was in the corner, eyes closed, knees bent to his chest.

'He looks devastated,' Inutaisho glanced at the female officer. "Did you bring him here?"

"I did,"

"How long has he been like this?"

She sighed. "Ever since he came,"

"How long ago?"

"I picked him up at around 7:45."

Inutaisho frowned. "They had a dance,"

"And apparently his girlfriend, or some girl he loves was-"

"I'd rather tell him," Inuyasha cut the woman off.

Inutaisho looked and Inuyasha didn't hide the fact that he was in deep emotional pain.

"Yes," Inutaisho agreed. "I'm paying his bail so let him out."

"Maybe you should find out what I did before you waste your money-"

Inutaisho shot his son a hard look that silenced him. "If your mother wasn't crying her heart out with worry over you I probably would let you stay here for a month."

"Mother's crying?" Knowing that made him feel even worst.

Inuyasha was let out of the cell and in silence he followed his father and the officer to where his bail could be paid. Once done and all the paperwork was complete, Inuyasha was free to go- unless Miroku's parents decided to press charges for their son's assault.

Inutaisho decided to take the longer route home, when Inuyasha noticed he groaned. He had a headache and wanted to go to bed. Then he thought of Miroku, Sango's tears and most of all the way Kagome had looked at him. Miroku probably had worst than a headache.

'I hope he'll be okay,' he thought. 'Please let him be okay- not only because Kagome would hate me even more and not only because Sango would probably kill herself if he wasn't okay, but because Miroku didn't deserve what I did.'

"How are you feeling Inuyasha?" Inutaisho asked breaking his son from his deep thoughts.

"I can't really describe it," he said softly. "I feel numb,"

"What'd you do to get yourself thrown in jail?"

Inuyasha inhaled. "I punched a guy in his face, probably broke his nose and probably sent him into a coma."

Inutaisho rubbed his neck. "Why?"

Inuyasha closed up at the question. His mind flooded with images of Kagome's pain and anger. He broke. Tears began to drain out of his eyes.

Inutaisho looked in the mirror and saw a tear drop. 'Inuyasha-'

He pulled over to the side and turned to look at his son. Inuyasha held his head down and brokenly he spoke.

"She hates me," Inuyasha said as his throat constricted.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Why?"

"She was dancing with that guy," Inuyasha started to explain. "Bent over and smiling at him while he-"

"Go on,"

"I lost it," Inuyasha rasped. "I couldn't bear seeing her enjoy some guy practically fuck her like a bitch in the ass!"

Inutaisho tried to picture what his son had seen and it hit him. Obviously, the guy who was dancing with Kagome was putting a claim on her and Inuyasha- who loves Kagome- couldn't handle it. So he exploded.

"So I hit him," Inuyasha sniffed as snot started draining from his nose. "Then Kagome-"

Inuyasha clutched his head and began squeezing and practically pulling on his hair. "Kagome ran from me. She said she didn't want to talk to me. She screamed at me. She was terrified as if I'd turn my fists on her."

"Would you?"

"NEVER!" Inuyasha shouted. "I love her. I would never- never- ever raise my hand like that to hit her. I'm not like that. I was just weak and angry and I let jealousy take over and in return Kagome- Kagome said she didn't know if she still loves me."

Inutaisho's heart panged. His son was completely broken. How could one girl cause so much devestation to such a strong young man?

"If Miroku dies, Kagome- Kagome would…"

"What if he lives?

Inuyasha looked up at his father. "I- I- I'll apologize. If he presses charges, I don't care. I'll do time in jail or in a medical facility until I get my head straight and my emotions controlled. I'll do anything just-"

"Just let Kagome still love you,"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Inuyasha,"

"Yes dad?"

"I think everything will be okay,"

Young, wet gold eyes met older, compassionate gold eyes. "You think so?"

"I know so." His father said. "Now wipe your face, you think if I can't stand your mother's tears that I can take yours? I'm not that strong you know."

Inuyasha felt his lip curl in into a small smile. "Thanks dad," he said quietly.

His father turned back to the steering wheel and asked, "what for?"

"Not- shouting at me,"

"Oh it's coming," Inutaisho smirked as he started up the car. "Rest assured it is coming."

Inuyasha inhaled and nodded as he looked out the window. It was past twelve. He had been in a cell for a little over three hours and he knew that jail was not the place for him. But he knew he'd much rather go to jail than hear Kagome say she didn't love him.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

Inuyasha licked his lips. "What would you have done if you were in my situation? How would you have reacted?"

Inutaisho looked at his son in the mirror and replied, "It doesn't matter how I would have acted, knowing what I would have done or have done wouldn't make your situation any better."

"Have done?"

Inutaisho was silent for a moment. "I was in the same situation as you, Inuyasha." He said. "It was many years ago, but- I remember it like it was just yesterday."

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Inuluver1990 signs out

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	30. Chapter 27: No More Pussy Tonight lol

ALL RIGHT GUYS! BIG NEWS! So I was writing- yep in the 'realm' and stuff and I sat down to read the news chapters and thought to myself 'damn, i've been writing a second story into my first story! so now I have 23 new freaking pages of a Sesshy/Kagu story! lol. Not that I mind because I so freaking love the idea of it. The idea stems from the very last part of this chapter. It was like a seed that just kept growing and growing and growing! So I decided that when I'm finished posting CLS I'm going to post 'Free Like The Wind' a Sesshy/Kagu romance. YAY ME!

Anyway, I don't think posting the chapters will be hard for me since I unloaded a lot of unneccessary plot line. So, I hope you all enjoy this story because I should be posting more frequently once I take out a bunch of the detailed Sesshy/Kagu fluff, lemons and other great stuff. The story is going along well!

Please Read, Review and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't you freaking understand that I don't own Inuyasha!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 23e: No more pussy tonight

Inuyasha licked his lips. "What would you have done if you were in my situation? How would you have reacted?"

Inutaisho looked at his son in the mirror and replied, "It doesn't matter how I would have acted, knowing what I would have done or have done wouldn't make your situation any better."

"Have done?"

Inutaisho was silent for a moment. "I was in the same situation as you, Inuyasha." He said. "It was many years ago, but- I remember it like it was just yesterday."

"Another man was hitting on mother?"

"That's not shocking. She's beautiful ain't she?" Inutaisho smirked. "There was this guy who supposedly loved her. They had been friends from since she was five. He was extremely protective of her."

Inuyasha had never heard how his mother and father truly got together. He was, to say the least, extremely interested in the tale.

"Izayoi grew up. He never did understand that she could take care of herself and that she wasn't a fragile little girl anymore." Then Inutaisho had a naughty thought, 'I should know- Izzy loves a nice hard fuck. She's definitely not fragile or little anymore. Can't wait to have her pus-'

"Dad?"

Inutaisho snapped out of the thought that had him instantly hardening in his pants. "Where was I? Oh- yes. She grew up and started making her own decisions and when she met me- well, I was the biggest decision she had ever made."

The story continued. "Our relationship started off very volatile- explosive. One kiss from her and I was hard, heavy and ready to make her mine."

"But-"

"Your mother was like a horse, she was skittish and frightened of my passion for her. So I had to reign in my lusts. Once I did that, well… love developed and it was the deepest kind of love. One that nothing could break. No matter how many bad things I did to her, no matter how many hurtful things she said to me- we would separate only to come together more explosive than ever until we realized that we just couldn't spend our lives without each other."

"Where does the other guy come in?"

"He comes in days before I decide to propose to your mother," Inutaisho said. "He decided that even though he knew Izayoi was in love with me, he would try to garner her affections."

"And?"

Inutaisho smirked at his impatient son. "Well, she was already pregnant with you. I got angry. He had tried to kiss her, practically force himself on her. He distressed her and made her go into premature labor-"

"And what did you do?"

"I- I beat the bloody shit out of him," Inutaisho said as images of a bloodied and mangled man came to his mind.

"How badly?"

"Let's just say when his eyes closed they never opened again."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You killed him?"

"I was in a hot rage," Inutaisho confessed. "Izayoi was in the background screaming not only from labor pains but also from the fact that I was pummeling that guy. She wanted me to stop, but- I couldn't. I couldn't control myself."

Inuyasha realized that he had felt the same way. He couldn't control himself either.

"Inuyasha, this doesn't make what you did right or better."

"I know."

"I was sentenced to jail for seven years but that's only because the jurors heard that I had a record of anger issues and to top it off Izzy was pregnant and had gone into premature labor. I appealed and was acquitted, because they realized that I only ever acted out when it came to her."

The judge ordered that I do three years of counseling until I was able to control my anger and volatile temper.

"I guess it worked?"

"It did," Inutaisho said. "But I believe it also worked because I was able to be with Izayoi and she calmed me. She helped me with my breathing exercises and somehow she managed to put me in situations that would really make me angry and at first I thought the therepy wasn't working but over time I started thinking more, I became more composed, the anger would come to me in a hot rage but then simmer down until I could see pass my anger.

"It made Izayoi extremely happy when the judge cut my counseling to a year. After that, I was more in control of my emotions and I haven't gotten in trouble with the law ever since. I'm reformed and Izayoi loves me more than ever because it really hurt her when she realized- after giving birth to you- that I could spend my life in jail. I never want to hurt her like that again."

"Will things work out well like that with me and Kagome, dad?"

Inutaisho sighed as he pulled into their yard. "I'm not a psychic son, but what I can tell you is that if she loves you- and I honestly think she does, then even if you're sent to juvenile prison for a few years she'll be there for you. She'll understand you and she'll love you even more to know that you're working hard to reform for her sake."

Inuyasha nodded and got out of the car with his father. "Dad, I'm really sorry I put you through this kind of situation,"

His father rested his hand on his son's shoulder. "Don't worry about that. Now when we get in there I want you to go straight to your mother, she's really upset."

Inuyasha nodded.

The moment the door opened his mother was wrapped around his waist.

"Mother-"

"My baby," she cried. "My sweet, sweet, baby boy."

Inuyasha's heart wrenched. He hated making his mother cry. He held her tightly. "I'm sorry mother. I made a foolish decision"

"Are you okay?" She looked up at him and found he wasn't hurt at all, except for the emotional distress she . "Were you in a cell with a bunch of murderers and thieves?"

"He was lucky," Inutaisho couldn't help but smile at his wife. "Those cells were all full."

"Truly?"

"What I did wasn't so bad that they had to put me away like that," Inuyasha told her. "I was in my own cell, waiting for dad to bail me out,"

"So you were safe?"

"Yes,"

Once she was assured of that, her demeanor changed instantly. "Inuyasha what were you think-"

Inutaisho grabbed her by her waist and hushed her. "He's been through a lot this night, save the railing for the morning."

"But I want to know what happened,"

"He'll tell you tomorrow,"

"It is tomorrow!" She shouted at him.

"Mother," Inuyasha said softly. "I know I shouldn't ask you for anything at a time like this, but please- please can we talk in the morning?"

Inuyasha's emotions were displayed like an open book. He wasn't hiding the fact that he was hurting terribly; he was being completely honest with not only himself but his parents.

"Oh Inuyasha," his mother saw his pain. "It's Kagome, isn't it?"

Just hearing her name flung him into a sphere of despair. The pain washed over him at full force.

"Go to bed Inuyasha," His father said noting the stiffness and tension in his son's body.

"Good night mother," Inuyasha said little above a whisper. "Good night dad,"

Izayoi watched her son go inside, his head hung low. She turned to her husband when Inuyasha vanished from her sight. "Taisho- please tell me what's going on."

Inutaisho sighed. "It's not my story to tell honey," he said. "All I can say is that Inuyasha's situation is much like ours and if we can reach out to this other guy- Miroku I believe is the name of the boy Inuyasha assaulted- I think if we can somehow reach out to him, then maybe, just maybe we can save him from…"

He didn't finish his sentence because his wife gripped onto him. It had devastated her when he had been charged with murder. Now this was devastating her. He held onto her. "Honey, I will not let that happen to Inuyasha."

She stared up at him. "What can you do? Can you do anything?"

"Perhaps," Inutaisho said as he led her to their room. Rin was still soundly asleep. She always obeyed her father Sesshoumaru, so when he had told her to go to bed she went.

When they were in their room and settled in bed once more, their arousals were gone. They were worried about their son.

"He needs Kagome," Inutaisho said.

"Does he?" Izayoi asked skeptically. "I mean with all that's happening-"

"I needed you, Inuyasha's situation is much like ours, except for the fact that we don't know if the guy he injured is going to live or not."

Izayoi began to shake everytime she thought of the boy's death and Inuyasha's possible imprisonment. "Taisho, I think I'll die if my baby goes to jail and all those criminals try to harass, abuse or even kill him."

"I won't let that happen," Inutaisho said with conviction. "Now try to sleep, honey." He sighed as he thought, 'Guess I'm not getting anymore pussy tonight,'

Then they heard Inuyasha's guitar strum and what followed was their son's broken voice.

_I didn't mean to scare you,_

_With my love and affection,_

_But baby, please listen,_

_We have a serious connection_

"I can't sleep Taisho," she got up and moved to the window where the phone was. 'Saya,'

Izayoi's hand reached out for it when suddenly it rang. She picked it up.

"Goodnight Takahashi Residence, Izayoi speaking, hello?"

"Mother- may I speak to father?"

"Sure," she said worriedly and gave the phone to Inutaisho.

"What is it Sesshoumaru?"

"It seems I've been arrested for soliciting prostitution."

Inutaisho breathed deeply to calm himself then thought, 'Definitely no more pussy tonight.'

lol! Love the ending of this chapter! This last part was the inspiration for a new story but before I jump the gun I'm going to finish posting CLS!

I hope you loved it! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!- I'm horny for reviews so please give me some!

Inuluver1990 goes to do some major editing!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	31. Chapter 28: Phone Calls

Allright! The plot thickens! I kinda like this chapter. I cut out a scene with Sesshy coz I plan on putting that in a new story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Inuyasha I do not own! Do not own Inuyasha I, Own Inuyasha I do not.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Please Read, Review and Enjoy.

Confused Love Story

Chapter 23f: Phone Calls

The next day, Sesshoumaru received a phone call at 3am and couldn't get back to sleep. It was now 5am when he decided it was time for him to leave. He was ready in thirty minutes and woke his daughter.

"Sleepy," Rin moaned.

"Rin," he said to her as he picked her up into his strong arms. "I have to leave very early this morning. I need you to go bathe and get dressed for school."

"But daddy," She complained. "School doesn't start till nine."

"I know," He told her. "I'm going to get your uncle to take you, but I have to make sure you're at least ready to leave."

"Okay," she rubbed her eyes and went into the bathroom.

Sesshoumaru was fixing his tie when there was a knock on the door. It was Inuyasha.

"You're up early," His brother said.

"So are you,"

Inuyasha sighed. "I heard dad leave last night. When he came back you were with him. What was that all about?"

Sesshoumaru placed his comb on his bureau and picked up his watch. As he tightened the latch on his wrist, he looked at Inuyasha. "It's none of your concern." He said calmly as he remembered the events of last night.

"True," Inuyasha got up and prepared to leave. "I personally had a rotten night. I punched a guy in his face for dancing with Kagome. Sent him to the hospital and was taken to the station."

"If you think I'm going to outline the events of my night because you just did-" Sesshoumaru turned to check his cell phone for the time. "Think again," he finished.

"Whatever," Inuyasha walked out of the door.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru called.

"What is it?"

"Why are you up?" He asked. "You usually sleep until it is ten minutes before your class is supposed to start."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I couldn't get to sleep," he said truthfully. He had tossed and turned all night thinking about the way Kagome had feared him and ran from him. He inhaled. "Besides, I'm probably suspended from school so I'm not going anyway."

"Rin," He called.

"Coming daddy!" The little girl walked in with her towel on.

Inuyasha frowned. "Why's Rin up?"

"I have to leave early and I want to make sure she's ready for school," Sesshoumaru said.

"Her school doesn't open until 9:00," Inuyasha said.

"I know," Sesshoumaru went to his daughter and helped her dress. Then he looked at Inuyasha. "By the way, you're dropping her to school."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and leaned on the doorpost. "Gee, thanks for asking."

Suddenly Sesshoumaru's cell phone rang. He got up.

"Finish dressing Rin," Then he went straight to it and answered. "Good morning,"

Inuyasha could see Sesshoumaru's reflection in the mirror and noticed something awfully strange about it. It looked… happy?

"I'll be there in thirty minutes," He said, paused, then changed his mind, "Fifteen."

Sesshoumaru never changed his mind. 'Strange, who's he talking to?'

"All right," he hung up. He went back to Rin and noticed Inuyasha was staring at him. "I have a meeting."

"Oh." Inuyasha said. 'Why explain? Unless you're not really going to a meeting and you want me to think that.'

"Rin," He said to his tired, little girl and decided to undress her. 'What am I thinking? She needs to rest'. "I apologize for waking you up so early. If you want to sleep until it's time to go to school, then fine."

"Don't forget to pick me up from school at 2 today because the teachers have a staff meeting daddy," Rin said.

He took her back to her bed and tucked her in. "I have to leave now, so I'll see you later." He kissed her cheek and she fell asleep automatically.

"Why'd you change your mind?"

"She's too tired," he explained as he put on his suit jacket. "I have to go. You are taking her aren't you?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Might as well."

"Don't make her late," Sesshoumaru picked up his wallet, cell phone and briefcase. He headed out of the door. "She has perfect attendance, don't mess it up."

"Whatever," Inuyasha said as Sesshoumaru left.

'I don't know why I'm getting the feeling Sesshoumaru's going to be doing something other than going to a meeting,' Inuyasha thought, then yawned and decided he would get some more sleep before he took Rin to school.

It was 8am, Kagome woke up but she didn't go to school. Instead, she decided to get dressed and go to see how Miroku was really doing. She didn't know when visiting hours were but she knew she'd wait all day to see him.

When Kagome came downstairs she was greeted by her mother who automatically asked her how she was doing.

"I'm a little better," Kagome said. "I'm just glad Principal Yoshida told us Miroku was in stable condition and out of harms way I probably wouldn't have been able to sleep last night if he hadn't. I would have died of worry."

'Yoshida,' Saya thought and a flush came to her face. She tried to make herself seem as if she wasn't attracted to him but she knew she was red.

"Mother are you feeling well?" Kagome asked going to her.

"I'm fine, honey," Saya plastered on a smile. "It's just you I'm worried about. Where are you going? You aren't dressed for school."

"I'm not going to school," Kagome said as she sat to munch on a piece of toast. "I want to see Miroku this morning. I have to be certain that he's okay."

"All right, would you like me to drop you to the hospital?"

Kagome shook her head as she took a large gulp of tangy orange juice. "No thanks, I just need to clear my head. Walking should help."

"Okay," Saya said as her daughter got up and left the house. 'Maybe I should call Principal Yoshida,' she thought.

"But what reason would I have to do that?" she wondered with a frown. "I don't want to turn him off by making him realize I'm interested in him."

'I guess that means I want to turn him on,' she felt a strange sensation stir between her thighs. 'I haven't felt that in so long,'

She went to the phone and picked it up; the school's number was always on speed dial just like other important numbers like the police. She dialed the number and waited. The secretary answered and she hung up immediately.

"Oh goodness I'm acting like a child," Saya berated herself. "I'm an adult woman just calling to speak to the principal."

'But why?' then Kagome's words gave her a reason. "I'm just glad Principal Yoshida told us Miroku was in stable condition and out of harm's way I probably wouldn't have been able to sleep last night if he hadn't. I would have died of worry.

"Thank goodness for Kagome! And on top of that she's not going to school, so I can call in her absence as well! Those are very sensible reasons for wanting to hear the voice of Principal Yoshida."

Saya took a deep breath and called again, this time when the secretary answered she was ready to respond.

"Good morning, I'd like to speak to Principal Yoshida please,"

"Who may I ask is calling?"

"My name is Saya Higurashi, I spoke with him last night concerning the situation with my daughter Kagome Higurashi,"

"Can you hold please, I'll tell him you're on the phone,"

"Thank you."

Akiko sneered at the phone but brushed it off, she had a boyfriend but that didn't mean she didn't have her eyes set on Principal Yoshida Yusuke just in case he left her.

'This woman is only concerned about her daughter.' She knocked on the door. 'Though I did see the way Yusuke looked at her and I didn't like it.'

"Enter," Yoshida said.

Akiko popped her head in. "Principal Yoshida, there's a lady by the name of Saya Higura-"

He picked up the phone automatically. "I have it,"

Akiko nodded and closed the door; her eyes flashed red with anger. 'He wanted her to call?'

Akiko hung the phone up and then she remembered what he asked for her to get when she arrived.

"Good morning, Ms. Yamato. Please, look up Kagome Higurashi's student file for me at once and bring it to the office."

"Yes sir," she said.

Snapping from the thought, she glared at the phone. 'He was probably looking for her phone number and when he found it he realized he didn't have a legible reason to call. So he couldn't! Oh that damned man, can't he see he belongs to me!?'

Then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, what kind of panties are you wearing?"

She grinned into the phone at her boyfriend. 'Red. Lacy. Open front thong'.

"Sounds like you're wearing nothing,"

"As close to nothing as decently possible," the red head laughed into the phone.

"Are you up for Wednesday night?"

"You mean the theft?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"Of course I am," Akiko sighed. "But you know what I want in return."

"You can have all twelve inches however you want it for as long as you want it." He told her.

"What about that other bitch?" Akiko frowned at him.

"Don't worry about her," he grinned. "She's a good fuck. I might want you and her to be in a threesome with me some day,"

"No thank you," Akiko told him. "I got to go now."

"And what preparations do you have to make the theft?" He asked.

"Find out where Doctor keeps the high profile files,"

"Good."

"All right bye honey," she kissed into the phone and hung up.

She stared at the phone and the light was still on signaling that the principal was still on the phone.

'Let's hear what they're talking about!'

Akiko picked up the phone gently and pressed mute. She began to listen in on the conversation. She always did that whenever a woman called for her Yusuke. That's right, he belonged to her and she'd be damned if she let some other woman take him.

"Good morning Principal Yoshida," Saya greeted. "I'm Mrs. Higurashi,"

"Good morning Mrs. Higurashi, how are you doing?" He asked as he picked up a pencil from off his desk to draw on his notepad. He could see her features clearly and couldn't resist trying to sketch likenesses of her that were as close to the orginal as possible.

"I'm doing well and yourself?"

"Great," he told her as he drew the sleek curve of her cheek bones. "How's your daughter?"

"Kagome?"

"You have more than one?"

Saya flushed to her roots and was happy he couldn't see her reaction over the phone. Then she smiled, he was obviously joking with her. "Unfortunately, no. Kagome seems better this morning. Actually the reason I'm calling-"

"Before you tell me, Mrs. Higurashi," he interrupted. 'The moment she tells me the reason she called I'd have to hang up directly afterward.'

"Yes?"

"Well," he tried to calm the drumming of his heart. He was extremely attracted to her even though he had only seen her last night. 'Can I ask her out? No, it's too soon.' He thought. "I want to tell you about your daughter's progress."

"Oh! Okay, I'm certain she's doing well though, she shows me all of her assignments and projects."

"Yes, your daughter is a mighty fine student, she reminds me much of my son," he told her.

"You have a son?"

"Yes, his name is Shippo, his mother named him that. "He's very intelligent and likes to keep on top of his studies."

"Well then, that's good," She smiled. "How old is he?"

"He's only nine,"

"I love children," She said settling into the conversation. "I just really wish I had more, Kagome really wasn't too challenging to deal with. She's very obedient."

"My son is a little prankster, but other than that he listens to orders and obeys."

Saya couldn't help but smile a while, and then the smile turned to a frown when she heard the phone pick up on the other end. 'Strange, is someone eavesdropping?' she asked.

Then she heard a tiny beep. 'That sounds strangely like how Izayoi's mute button sounded.' Saya remembered that sound clearly because it had been the night when she had yearned to have a husband to make love to whenever she wanted to. 'Someone's on the phone.'

"Um… Principal Yoshida," She said. "The reason I called was to tell you that Kagome won't be to school today, last night really took a toll on her."

"I understand," Yoshida tried not to sigh in disappointment. 'She'll soon be hanging up."

"Oh and I would like to thank you for last night,"

'Last night?' Akiko thought. 'What'd he say last night?'

"Your words really put me and Kagome in a much better mood."

'A better mood!' Akiko clutched the phone tightly in anger.

"You mean about Houshi being well?"

"Yes," Saya said. "Kagome said if it wasn't for you telling her he would be okay she wouldn't have been able to sleep because she would have worried all night. I'm really grateful that you put her mind at ease."

"Of course," Yoshida said as he began to shade in the fullness of her lips.

"Well," Saya said. "I have a lot of work to do and I'm certain you must be busy."

'That's right, slut. Yusuke is very, very busy.' Akiko thought as she unthinkingly un-muted the phone. 'I better hang up before he walks out and catches me listening to his convo!'

She hung up.

Saya heard the sound of the phone being placed back down and was certain that someone had indeed been eavesdropping.

"Mr. Yoshida,"

"Please, call me Yusuke,"

Her heart jumped in her chest. "Why? We just met each other yesterday."

"Mrs. Higurashi, do you mind if I call you Saya?"

"No," she breathed. "Saya's fine. Though you didn't answer my question,"

He smiled as he put the highlights in her eyes. "Well, I believe that we'll be seeing more of each other over time."

'More of each other?' Saya felt the region between her thighs tingle. "Why do you believe that?"

"Because I've planned to keep tabs on your daughter, Inuyasha Takahashi, Sango Taijiya and Miroku Houshi just in case. I really don't want anything distressing to happen again."

"Thank you so much," she said gratefully.

They paused for a moment. Saya was the one who broke the silence. "Mr. Yosh-"

"Yusuke,"

"Yusuke," she said softly. "How long has your secretary been working for you?"

"Why?" he smiled. "You want to take her place? I don't think I'd mind."

Saya gasped and then laughed the same time he did. "No, I don't think I'd like having to see to your every beck and call."

"Darn it," He said with a grin. "I think I'd love having you at my every beck and call. You know- get me some tea… file my papers… massage my feet."

"Massage my feet?" Saya laughed wholeheartedly.

"Though I warn you," he grinned. "I'm also very athletic-"

"So you have stinky feet?"

"One of my less charming flaws,"

"So you are human," Saya sighed with relief.

"Very much-"

His phone beeped. 'Damn, another call.'

"Um… I think someone's on the other line for you." She said. "I guess I should go."

"I guess so, unless you want to wait until I hang the other person up?"

"Why would I do that?" Saya smirked. 'Do you think I want to seem desperate?' She thought. "You're a very busy man and I highly respect that. So I shall not take up any more of your time."

"Saya-"

"Good day, Yusuke,"

Saya hung up the phone and couldn't help the smile that popped instantly onto her face. 'I can't believe I talked to him like that!' She began to laugh outrageously. 'That man is so devastatingly handsome and his voice! Goodness a girl could have an orgasm just listening to him talk.'

Speaking of orgasms…

"Oh! Inutaisho!" Izayoi moaned with bliss as her husband made hot passionate love to her again for the morning.

Okay people, that's chapter 28! I'm tweaking the other chapters and I still have to put more in and I want to fix the ending, so I got a bit to do, but I think I'm comfortable posting chapters again.

Please Review!

Inuluver1990 goes to edit.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	32. Chapter 29: Passed the test

**HEY GUYS! I MADE AN ERROR IN THE LAST CHAPTER! IT'S VERY SMALL THOUGH. **  
**On the phone Akiko is talking to her lover about the theft. He says Friday. It's supposed to be Wednesday. Sorry about that. I forgot to fix that error.**

Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 23G: Passed the Test

It was only around 8:30am and Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Rin had all gone out. Inuyasha was suspended from school, so he was dropping Rin off. They had decided they would talk when he got back home. As for Sesshoumaru, Izayoi didn't know where he went early that morning.

"I wanted to fuck you so badly last night," he rasped in her ear.

"Oh yes! Fuck me harder!"

He smirked. Izayoi liked it rough and her husband loved giving it rough. They were like animals in bed. Wild animals. The words they used were very obscene and they made the sex more stimulating.

"Harder! Fuck my pussy harder!" Izayoi cried out as her husband slid in and out of her wet sheath.

Inutaisho felt his body tighten the same time Izayoi's did and when her head shot up and her back arched Inutaisho's body responded the exact way and they released long and hard.

Izayoi lay exhausted and weak but fully sated atop her husband. He had been ravenous for her, not that she blamed him. He had wanted to make love all night but the situation with Inuyasha and then Sesshoumaru had made her unaroused for the rest of the night. He had been frustrated when he came home with his eldest son and all he had wanted to do was lay wrapped in his wife's tight little body.

Didn't she remember that during his anger management therepy he was told to find a healthy way of releasing his anger? Did she forget that fucking her and just being with her was his way of positively releasing his angry energy? He never hurt her, but she loved it rough and he needed really rough sex to help him. He had been so furious last night.

She kissed him out of his thoughts. "Congratulations,"

He blinked at her confused and still panting from his intense exertions. He felt so unloaded right now. His anger had dissipated into the most passionate fucking he'd ever experienced. "Why are you congratulating me? Did you like the fucking?"

She grinned at him and began sucking on his strong neck. "I always love your fucking,"

"So why congratulate me?" He asked as his hands ran down her back to clutch at her hips. He was still buried deep within her and he could feel her muscles contracting and relaxing around his cock.

She smiled and looked into his eyes. "You past another test," she said.

He looked at her as if she was crazy. "An Anger Management test?"

She nodded and began sucking on his earlobe. "You see Taisho- last night was a most vexing night."

"Yeah. Last night was supposed to be a night of lust, love and unadulterated sex, but my sons seemed to think it meant 'go to jail and get father to post thousands of dollars in bail.'

Izayoi sighed. "Sixteen thousand dollars is a lot to spend in one night. Then we have to think about court summons and a bunch of other legal issues. I hate it."

He turned her head and kissed her softly. "Don't worry. Sesshoumaru is old enough to handle his business as for Inuyasha- if anything happens I'll try to work a deal with his parents."

"And if that boy Inuyasha assaulted died?"

Inutaisho inhaled deeply. "Then we'll have to support the decision the courts make."

She nodded sadly.

"I'm really sorry this happened Izzy," he whispered. "I never thought that-"

She kissed him to silence. "Let's just pray everything will be fine."

He agreed. "Now finish your explanation. Why congratulate me?"

"Last night was very vexing, as I said before." She started again. "I saw the way you controlled your anger. You could have really laid your words heavy on Inuyasha last night, and you could have left Sesshoumaru to sleep in a jail cell until he found someone else to find eight thousand dollars to post his bail. But you didn't."

Inutaisho ran his fingers through his long hair. "Yeah well, they're my sons." He said. "As much as I wanted to give them a piece of my mind, I tamped the anger down and was able to see how terrible a state Inuyasha was in. Even Sesshoumaru had a look about him that made me realize he didn't need harsh words. He was already in a very embarrassing situation."

"Well," Izayoi asked. "I know he's probably not going to bring it up, so why was he arrested?"

Inutaisho smirked. "He went out to some club, met a girl named Kagura something or other and he thought he'd take home for the night. They talked and all of a sudden people started having sex and she… let's just say she persuaded him to stay and he did. He stayed long enough to be arrested- with his pants down mind you- and with a bunch of other people for soliciting prostitution and illegal drugs."

"Prosti-" Izayoi flushed with embarrassment for her older son.

Inutaisho laughed heartily. "He'd been drugged last night, didn't even know what the hell was going on. Thought he was dreaming."

"Oh! That must have been so terrible for him!" Izayoi exclaimed. "I didn't even see him this morning."

"He left early to see a lawyer I suggested," Inutaisho explained.

"But what about that girl?"

"The Kagura something or other woman?" Inutaisho asked. "Apparently she was being blackmailed by some man named Onigumu or something. She claims she was being watched closely and wanted to enlist Sesshoumaru's help since he looked powerful and wealthy."

"Onigumo? His name even sounds evil," His wife frowned. "I hope everything works out."

"Don't worry," Her husband said, "I recommended one of the best defense lawyers in Japan, Toshio Takeda. He'll be fine."

"So did they do drug tests and stuff on him?"

Inutaisho couldn't help laughing at his son's plight. "They made him piss in a cup; they started doing background checks and a bunch of other things."

"Oh they had such terrible nights! I'm going to make a big dinner for both of them tonight!" Izayoi said determined.

"What about me?" Her husband frowned.

She laughed. "Of course you as well!" She said with a smile. "You made me really proud the way you controlled yourself!"

"I almost lost it when you didn't want to fuck anymore last night," He admitted.

"That's the main reason I'm congratulating you!" She told him with a grin. "I couldn't control the events between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru but I could control whether or not you could make love to me. I know you use fucking me as a way of releasing your frustrations and I'm happy to have that job, but I really wanted to see if you could control yourself even when you didn't have me to fuck."

He looked at her with understanding. "I really did pass."

"I knew you would. You've worked extremely hard with your therapy and I'm proud to say that you've done an excellent job. You pass my final test with flying colors. She kissed him sweetly.

Inutaisho's heart filled with emotion while his cock filled with his blood and a load of pent-up semen. Izayoi gasped when she felt his cock harden within her and instantly she was on her back and he was thrusting roughly into her making her moan.

"As much as I thank you," He said grinding into her. "I was really ready to rape you, wife," He confessed. "It was a lot to handle, but I handled it and now, since I passed that test I'm fucking you all day."

She moaned with pleasure. "But you have to go to work. You're already late."

He smirked and kissed her hotly. "I'm the boss, I'm never late and I decide whether or not I come in. So I'm not going."

"But I have work around the house to do!" She panted as her husband fucked her even harder.

"What's one day of no work?" He asked her.

"You'll know what it is when you have no clean underwear or socks for work in the morning, or a freshly ironed dress shirt, no dinner tonight and-"

He groaned. "No dinner?"

She laughed. "I can't exactly cook if you plan on fucking me all day. It's not as if we're connected by the hip-"

Suddenly, her husband slipped out of her, flipped her over and entered her from behind. "Now we're connected," he rasped in her ear as he slid in and out of her tight passage.

"Oh!" She moaned. "How do you expect me to work like this?" Izayoi clutched the bed as he pounded her from behind.

"Women are good at multitasking," he panted. "I'm sure if the phone rings you can make it sound like I'm not fucking you good,"

Suddenly the phone rang and they froze. Izayoi turned her head to look at her husband. He was grinning at her her mischievously. Her eyes widened in shock. She knew what he was going to do.

Taisho is so mischeivous! I love him!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this! I did my part- i posted now please review!

Inuluver1990 signs out for now.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	33. Chapter 30:Izzy's Anger,Taisho's Remorse

I just felt like posting another chapter. ^^; Please love it and review it.

Disclaimer: Me, Inuluver1990 swears that she does not own Inuyasha

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Enjoy!

Confused Love Story

Chapter 23H: Izzy's Revenge & Taisho's Remorse

Before she could protest, her husband clutched her by the waist and kept her impaled upon his cock until they reached the phone.

"No Inutaisho!" She tried to break away from him but he pressed her up against the dresser where the phone was and began to pound away.

"Answer the phone, Izzy," he grinned. "It could be important. It might be Inuyasha or Kagome or even Kagome's mom who wants to talk about Kagome."

"Oh Inutaisho I'm going to hate you if you do this to me!" She growled at him angrily.

He laughed heartily. "I won't make a sound."

"It's not you I'm worried about!" She argued as the phone started ringing again. "It's me! You know I'm a screamer when you fuck me hard!"

"I know," he whispered in her ear making her shiver involuntarily. "That's why I'm going to do it nice an easy, so that you could think a little."

"But Tai-"

He picked up the phone and she quieted immediately. He answered as if he didn't have his throbbing cock jammed up in his wife's tight pussy. "Good morning, Takahashi Residence, Inutaisho Takashi speaking,"

Izayoi turned to see Inutaisho smiling.

"She's right here, I'll let you speak to her,"

She shook her head and pinned her lips shut. He grinned silently at her.

"Izzy, Saya's on the phone," He said trying to smother a laugh. His wife was going to make him pay when she was through. "Here you go,"

He handed it to her, but when she wouldn't take it, he pulled his stick out and torpedoed back into her. Izayoi grabbed the phone with one hand, covered her mouth with the other and smothered a scream.

When she calmed she took a deep breath and inhaled, "Good morning Saya. No- you're not interrupting anything…" her husband thrusted and she added, "… anything much. I was just thinking about making breakfast. Oh! I'd like that. I need a break from staying home all day."

Inutaisho's eyes widened when he heard that. "Honey,"

"Not now Inutaisho," She turned to shoot him a glare that told him that she was more than just a little angry at him for his torture.

Inutaisho's heart dropped at that look. His arousal died instantly and he pulled out of her completely. She straightened but she didn't turn to look at him. He frowned.

'Damn it Izzy,' he thought. 'I was just having a little fun!'

"Yes, I'd like to go to that café." She paused. "No I'm not doing anything. Actually, my whole day is free. Truthfully, my husband asked me a while ago…" then she quoted mockingly, "What's one day of no work,"

Inutaisho's heart plummeted and he groaned not in pleasure but in sadness.

"I told him that he'd have no clean underwear or socks for work in the morning, or a freshly ironed dress shirt or even dinner tonight if I took the day off," then she smirked. "But he didn't mind,"

Izayoi's face lit with a smile when she heard her husband's displeasure. She had already stabbed a hole in his plans for them, now she was using the knife to rip away at the rest of his day off.

"Women are so good at multitasking so I think I'd like to take you to breakfast, then we can have a massage while we have a medicure and a pedicure, I'd also like to take a trip to that new sauna- I hear they have nice milk baths and oh! I could use a nice milk bath and some time away from an overbearing… discourteous… torment-giving… shameless husband!"

If Inutaisho had dog ears they'd be pinned down to the head he held down. If he had a tail it'd be tucked between his legs. He walked away from his angry wife and sat on the bed. 'Dammit Izayoi's really angry at me,'

Izayoi smiled but felt really bad at the same time. 'He was only having a little fun,' she thought. 'But he deserves to be taught a lesson.'

"Dinner?"

He heard his wife say. He looked up at her hoping to get some respite from her wrath.

"Well my sons have been through a lot tonight," she said. "I can't say much about Sesshoumaru's predicament but know that prostitution, illegal drugs and a trial are involved… no, he wasn't doing it, he was just caught in it by accident. But anyway, I wanted to make them a big dinner. What about Inutaisho?"

Izayoi looked at her husband who was staring at her with the saddest puppy dog gold eyes she'd ever seen. She turned her head from him. "I'm sure I can scrap up something edible for him."

"Are you angry at him?" Saya asked.

Izayoi sighed. "Yes I am really angry at him,"

'Damn it I'm sorry Izzy,' he thought sadly.

"Is it because he gave you the phone?"

"It's because he's an insensitive prick,"

Inutaisho didn't want to hear her anymore. He got up and wrapped a towel around his torso. She watched him as he left the room once he was decent and she sighed sadly.

"Um… Saya about the massage and the milk bath-"

"And the pedicure, manicure and sauna?" Saya asked with a grin.

"Well yes," Izayoi said sadly. "Can we do those some other day?"

"All right. I actually have a lot of work to do anyway," Saya responded hearing the sadness in Izzy's voice.

"So do I," Izzy smiled softly. "I can't have my husband looking like a hobo going to work wrinkled with no socks and dirty underwear, now can I?'

"Of course not!" Saya laughed. "So breakfast at say, 11 o'clock?"

"All right, 11 it is! And we'll have to talk all about Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Okay."

When they hung up, Izayoi sighed. 'I don't like it when Taisho's sad.' She thought. 'But I won't be gone long. Only an hour or two, then I'll surprise him by coming back home.'

Izayoi liked the thought and started picking out her clothes. While she was resting her underclothes on the bed, Inutaisho walked in. Their eyes connected instantly and their heartbeats went crazy in their chests. Izayoi turned to ice and looked away from him.

'If I pretend I'm angry when I leave, then when I come back he'll be so happy to see me and he'll apologize.'

'Damn it, she's still angry with me,' he thought as he went to the closet to find something to wear but he didn't know how to put his clothes together, Izayoi usually did that.

"What are you looking for?" she asked noting his confusion.

"Um… clothes- I mean work clothes,"

Her eyes widened. "You're going to work?"

"I'm the boss," He told her. "I'm the head and my workers can't look up to me if I'm not there."

'He's so sad,' she thought. 'Maybe I should tell him I changed my plans?'

"Can you pick out something for me?" he asked. "I really don't know how you put these things together. You could do it far better than I ever can."

Her heart fluttered. 'Oh he's complimenting me! And he's so adorable with it!'

"All right," she said.

He moved and watched as she combined colors and textures together to create an outfit that not only suit him but fit the heated weather and was comfortable. 'She's so amazing,' he thought. 'I hate it when she's angry at me. Maybe I should apologize.'

"There you go," she told him.

"Thank you,"

He dropped the towel around his waist and she looked automatically. He instantly hardened under her gaze. Izayoi took a deep breath.

"You're not going to work with that are you?" She asked softly.

"I can't leave it here," he told her as he slid on his boxers. His cock instantly strained.

"That's not presentable," she told him. "You have an image to uphold,"

"And how do you suppose I rid myself of this problem?" He asked her.

The moment his eyes went to hers, she licked her lips and he felt his juices begin to leak. 'I want to fuck her so badly,' he thought. 'But she's angry at me,'

'Does he think I'm actually going to go down on him?' she wondered. 'Maybe I should- I am feeling a bit…thirsty.' Her pussy tingled at the thought.

"I'm not sure how you should get rid of it," she told him as she walked to her mirror. "Why don't you just jack off?"

'She wants me to what!' his mind raged. 'How dare she think-' then he noticed she was watching him through the mirror and he calmed. 'I guess it can't hurt to do that since it's obvious she wants to see it.'

Inutaisho dropped his boxers and sat on the bed, he opened his legs and licked one hand- wetting it. 'I can't believe I'm doing this,' he thought. 'But she's shocked right now that I'm actually going to do it.'

He cupped his balls with the dry hand and rubbed his thickening cock with the other. Izayoi's heartbeat began to race as she watched her husband pleasure himself.

Inutaisho leaned back to lie on the bed and fondled himself as he imagined making love to Izayoi. 'Thinking of her is the only way I'll come if I do this,' he thought. 'I want to see her face, but… oh fuck that's good.'

He imagined her naked and writhing beneath him as he fucked her as hard as she liked it. The image was so clear in his mind that it was almost real.

He began to groan.

Izayoi turned and silently closed the large gap between him. She wanted to see his face. And just as she thought it was a beautiful arrangement of passion and need. Her pussy wet instantly.

Inutaisho's large hands rubbed and stimulated his genitals okay but he wished it was Izayoi's hands…or her breasts… or her mouth… her pussy.

He imagined it- the pink glistening folds oozing and begging for his cock to come between them. Inutaisho's breathing changed to pants and his face distorted to a beautiful ugliness.

Izayoi's hands went to her pussy and she rubbed. 'I'm so wet watching him like this, oh goodness.'

"Izayoi," he moaned.

Her eyes widened when he called her name. But he didn't open his eyes. He just kept on working himself over and groaning her name.

Izayoi felt like she would hyperventilate and die from the pleasure he was emitting. 'Distance,' she thought as she silently moved back to the mirror to watch him. 'I feel like jumping on that cock, oh it'd be so nice to fuck his cock hard and control him for a while.'

Suddenly, Inutaisho's body tightened. Izayoi gasped as she saw jets and jets of cum shoot into the air, then falling to land on the ground and himself. He was breathing harshly and when he opened his eyes he saw Izayoi trembling.

He sat up and looked at her. "Izayoi?"

"Yes?" she said quietly.

"I-"

'If he apologizes, I'm going to jump on his cock and forgive him' She gave him an angry stare to make it look like she was still mad at him, just hoping that would spur him to apologize quicker.

He froze. 'She's so fucking angry with me,' He changed his mind. 'I can't apologize when she's like this.'

"Well?" She snapped at him.

"I- I'm sorry, I made a mess on the floor" he said as he looked away from her. 'I hate it when she's angry at me. I can't take it.'

"The floor is tiled, nothing a good mopping won't fix," she said to him. 'I thought he was going to apologize, but apparently he's not as remorseful as I thought he was!'

"I have to get to work" he said getting up, picking up his towel wiping his cock off and pulling up his boxers. He was harder than ever, his self-service did nothing but make it worse especially since he knew Izayoi had watched him.

Izayoi watched as he bent to wipe his cum off the tiles. His muscles contracted and relaxed in so many places. 'He's so handsome,' she thought.

Inutaisho cleaned it up quick and thrust on the rest of his clothes. 'I can't take one more angry glare from Izzy,' he thought. "I'll mop the floor when I get back home since I know you'll be out all day."

He went to the dresser and put on his watch, combed through his long hair quickly- he wasn't pleased with how he did it. 'Izzy usually combs my hair,' he thought. 'But damn it all, she's fucking pissed at me and I know I deserve her anger but still!'

He picked up his briefcase which was standing on the floor by the dresser. Izayoi always put it there. 'I should give her my card,' he thought. 'Maybe she'll see how sorry I am if I do that?'

"Um," he pulled his credit card out of his wallet and rested it back on the dresser. "Here you go Izzy," He said giving her his card.

"Taisho- I have my card."

He inhaled and nodded stiffly. "I know but you made a lot of plans today and your card might not have enough on it,"

'Taisho,' She stared up at him.

'Please know that I'm sorry,' he stared back. Then his cell rang snapping him from his daze. He pulled it out his backpocket and anwered. "Call me back,"

He looked at her after he hung up. "Seems they have a problem at the office, I better go."

Izayoi nearly cried when he kissed her cheek softly. "Have a good day today," he said. "You work really hard every day and I know it's not easy taking care of three grown men and Rin. So enjoy yourself. Go shopping, buy whatever you want. Max out the card if you want to as well."

When he started to walk out, Izayoi started to tremble. 'I miss him already and he's not even gone yet.'

Inutaisho turned to look at her one more time. 'She looks more miserable than angry now' he thought. 'This just keeps getting worst.'

"I'll see you later I guess," he told her. "Bye."

"Bye-" she said softly and listened as he walked out of the house, got into his car and drove off.

Izayoi crumbled to the ground and began to cry. "Damn you Taisho!" She screamed and then the door opened.

"Taisho?" She looked up happily.

And there you have it another chapter! I couldn't leave you all with an odd number like 29 so I evened it out!  
I really hope you liked it!

Inuluver1990 heads back to the realm.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	34. Chapter 31: Breakfast Date

Okay guys! I got another chapter for you guys. I would really like lots and lots of reviews!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 31: Breakfast Date

Inutaisho turned to look at her one more time. 'She looks more miserable than angry now' he thought. 'This just keeps getting worst.'

"I'll see you later I guess," he told her. "Bye."

"Bye-" she said softly and listened as he walked out of the house, got into his car and drove off.

Izayoi crumbled to the ground and began to cry. "Damn you Taisho!" She screamed and then the door opened.

"Taisho?" She looked up happily.

"Mother?"

It was Inuyasha, He went to her at once. "Why are you on the ground? Why are you crying?"

She inhaled deeply. "Your father and I- we- we had a little fight."

"Is that why you're naked?" he asked as he picked up the towel his father used and put it on her. He saw and smelt cum and tried to tamp down his embarrassment and the grimace that came to his face.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that," she said softly.

He helped her stand. "Now, I trust my dad enough to know he didn't hit you,"

She shook her head, "He'd never do that,"

"Then what's wrong?"

She sighed, "Just a spat," she said. "A lover's quarrel of sorts. What time is it?"

Inuyasha looked at his watch. "It's almost 10:30."

"Oh!" Izayoi exclaimed! "I have to get ready!"

"I thought we were going to talk about what happened last night when I got back home?"

She looked at him. "I'm having breakfast with a friend at 11. Can we talk when I get back, honey?"

"Is it a guy friend?" Inuyasha asked mischeivously.

She laughed and pushed him out of her room. "It's not a guy! We'll talk later, okay?"

He grinned. "Okay mom,"

Izayoi hurriedly bathed and dressed when suddenly she noticed Inutaisho had left his phone home.

"Oh no, he needs his phone," she said to herself. 'I'll go drop it off to him at work after breakfast.'

Izayoi came downstairs and saw Inuyasha eating a bowl of cereal.

"Where'd you go this morning?" She asked.

"I dropped Rin to school and just drove around," he told her. "I- I had to clear my head."

"Are you okay?"

He shrugged. "I'd do a lot better if Kagome didn't hate me,"

Her eyes widened as she looked at him. "She told you that?"

He shook his head. "But I know she does. I even hate myself."

"Oh honey," She went to him. "I'll cancel-"

"No!" Inuyasha said. "I'm fine, you go have breakfast, I'll just take a walk or something."

"Are you sure?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes mom,"

"Okay," She kissed his cheek. "I shouldn't be gone more than an hour or so,"

"All right,"

When she left Inuyasha sighed and went to the phone. 'I have to talk to Kagome.' He thought as he picked it up and dialed her number.

"Good morning, Saya Higurashi speaking,"

Inuyasha's heart began to race. "Good morning Mrs. Higurashi," he answered. 'Please don't hang up on me,'

"Who are you?" she asked. The voice was definitely familiar.

"Inuyasha," he told her, realizing he never had introduced himself to her before. "Is it possible that I could speak to Kagome?"

'So this is Inuyasha,' she thought. 'He sounds very handsome. I wonder how he looks.'

"Kagome isn't here right now," she told him.

"Oh then I'll just call-"

"Hold on!" Saya said before he hung up. "Would you like to come over?"

'She wants to see me?' he asked himself. "What time?"

"How about around 12?"

"All right," Inuyasha agreed. "Is there any particular reason-"

"Kagome has told me about you but I've never met you. I think it's time we meet,"

"I agree," he said softly. "Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Yes?"

"How is Kagome?"

'He's really concerned about her, isn't he?' she smiled. "She wasn't doing too well last night, but when she found out that her date- Miroku Houshi, I believe it was- was in stable condition at the hospital she felt much better. She looked like she rested easy last night,"

"That's good," he said softly. "Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"I'm really sorry about what I did," he told her.

"I can hear that you are. Now, I have to go I have a breakfast date,"

'Are all mothers having breakfast dates this morning or something?' Inuyasha wondered as he gave his parting words and hung up. "Now what the hell do I do for an hour?"

Inuyasha went to his room and picked up his guitar. He strummed it hoping a melody would come to him, but nothing did and when he go frustrated he got up and went to his dresser. He opened it and pulled out a small box.

Going to his bed, he sat and opened it. There were only three items in it.

His opened condom packet

His soiled condom

Kagome's sexy black thong

'Kagome,' his heart throbbed as he picked up her underwear and put it to his nose. 'It smells just like her,' He felt his body harden. 'Why am I so passionate for her?' he wondered. 'One thought and I'm throbbing for her.'

His mind rushed back to that night when he kissed Kagome and it turned to something more- a lot more.

"Kagome, I'm sorry," he said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Inutaisho was driving down the road when he called Sesshoumaru as he had promised. "Sesshoumaru, what is it?"

"I just called to tell you that I got into contact with the lawyer you recommended and he thinks I may have a strong case," Sesshoumaru said.

Inutaisho smirked as he heard a strange yet oddly familiar kind of sound in the background. "Son, are you still at the lawyer's office?"

Sesshoumaru stared down at the beautiful woman all lush and naked beneath him. "I haven't gone as yet,' he said. "The appointment is at 10:30, but I called a while ago to find out what he thought of it." He said as if he was sliding his rod into Kagura's tight passage.

"So who are you with now?" Inutaisho couldn't help the grin that came to his face. 'He's talking to me while fucking?'

"I don't ask you who you are with when you're fucking," Sesshoumaru's eyes glazed over as the sexy woman rolled her hips up into him. 'I haven't fucked in so long,' he thought.

"You know I only fuck your mother- well stepmother if you want to be technical," His father said. "Now who is she? And will I get to meet her?"

"You met her last night," He told Inutaisho as he rolled over with Kagura, his cock still lodged in her pussy. Now she was on top and he watched through lust-filled eyes as she rode his stick. 'She's so tight,'

'Last night?' Inutaisho thought about which woman he had met with Sesshoumaru last night. 'I went to the police station to bail him-'

"You mean that Kagu-"

"I apologize for interrupting, but I have to go. I'll speak to you later, father." Sesshoumaru said as his fingers balled to fists. 'Her pussy is amazing.'

"Sessh-" She moaned loudly.

"Fuck that pussy good son," Inutaisho laughed heartily when Sesshoumaru hung up. 'Make me proud.'

Inutaisho was driving around the block. "As if I'm actually going to work," he mumbled as he thought of his wife. 'Damn it Izzy, I'm sorry.' He pulled into his yard a moment later and went inside the house.

When he went upstairs, he found Inuyasha asleep with his guitar, an opened condom package, a condom and a black thong. "You really miss her don't you son?"

Inuyasha rolled over and murmured, "Kagome…"

Inutaisho left his son to his dreams and decided to take a sensible bath this time. The first time, he'd only splashed water on himself, got dressed and left for 'work'.

Izayoi met Saya at the Corner Café. It was perfectly situated on a busy street corner and very easy to find. They greeted each other and sat down in the comfortable seats with their menus and even though all the food looked delicious, Izayoi didn't feel like eating. She hated when Inutaisho wasn't happy.

"Izayoi?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and stared at the short haired woman. "Sorry about that," She apologized.

"You seem a bit unsettled," Saya said. "Is everything all right?"

She tried to hide her melancholy, but didn't do a good job of it so she decided to tell Saya her problem. "I was really angry with Taisho this morning and I think I made him sad. I never seem to have a good day when he's not feeling happy or content."

Saya smiled. 'They are such a cute couple. No doubt they're always lovey with each other.' She thought feeling a little smudge of envy. 'Wish I had a husband to be lovey with,'

A man's smile and searing black eyes flashed before her eyes and she flushed, mentally shaking the image away.

"Oh Saya," Izayoi sighed sadly. "What should I do?" She asked. "I know that we're here to talk about our children but- I never feel good when Taisho and I fight."

Saya thought for a moment. "Well why are you angry?"

Izayoi flushed profusely. 'How can I tell her that he was forcing me to talk to her while he was making love to her?'

Saya read her reaction and giggled. "Izayoi, I'm not a virgin you know. I do have a daughter. You remember Kagome, now don't you?" she asked. "If you and your husband were having sex when I called; then say that and I'll apologize for interrupting."

Izayoi flushed. "We don't have sex," Izayoi smirked at her.

Saya's eyes popped open and asked, "If you don't have sex, what do you two do at night? If I had a husband, I'd ride him every chance I get." Izayoi laughed heartily at her reaction.

"Sex is too tame a word for what me and Inutaisho do," Izayoi explained. "Plain and simple, we fuck. Really hard. All the time- at least most of the time depending on the situations we find ourselves in."

"Oh," Saya breathed. "You scared me,"

"As if I could go without fucking my husband for long."

"So what's the matter?" Saya asked.

"He tortured me," Izayoi told her.

"You mean like… bondage with chains and S&M and stuff like that?"

Izayoi laughed even harder. "We're not that kinky. My husband gets really jealous of toys that aim to pleasure me more than him."

"So what happened?"

Izayoi sighed but just as she was about to say the waitress came to take their orders. Once they ordered, and the waitress was gone, Izayoi continued. "We had just finished our second round when you called and- well- he- he wanted to see if I could multitask."

"You mean talk to me and make love-"

"Fuck," Izayoi corrected.

"And fuck at the same time?"

Izayoi nodded.

"Wow," Saya said imagining Yoshida making love to her while she tried to talk. She could hardly breathe much less talk whenever she thought about him so she definitely know that if she was in Izaayoi's position, she wouldn't have been able to say a word. "That sounds really…"

"Disturbing?"

"More like… arousing," Saya admitted.

Izayoi's mouth dropped open. "You think I shouldn't have gotten angry at him?"

Saya inhaled deeply, her body was humming like a bee. "No, I think you have a right to be angry, but no doubt he was just playing with you."

Izayoi nodded. "He was,"

"Well, since you changed the plans you'll be home by around 12:00 so-"

"He went to work when he heard my plans." Izayoi sighed sadly. "Then he made me feel so bad about being angry with him because he said so many nice things and he even gave me his credit card!"

"Really?"

Izayoi sighed. "He said I could max it out if I want. He knows shopping is my second way to get rid of anger,"

"What's the first?"

Izayoi looked at her, "Fucking him,"

Saya and Izayoi were laughing when the waitress came back with their fluffy pancakes, crispy bacon, creamy eggs, salty hashbrowns with orange juice and a bowl of mixed fruit.

"You know what you should do?" Saya asked as she poured syrup over her cakes.

"What?" Izzy asked swallowing a bite of her hashbrown.

"Call him," she said.

Izayoi thought about it. "I kind of wanted to teach him a lesson,"

"But it's obvious that you're miserable," Saya grinned at her as she cut her cake and took a bite.

"I am, but so is he," Izayoi told her as she poured syrup on her cakes.

Saya sighed. "So you both are miserable now?"

Izayoi nodded.

"I still think you should call him and tell him you'll be home early and you just wanted him to know."

"When Taisho goes to work he wouldn't leave just because I told him I was home,"

Saya couldn't help but smile as she popped a strip of bacon between her lips. "I think you may be wrong this time."

Izayoi stared at her. 'Could I be wrong? Would Inutaisho really come home to me if he knew I changed my plans today?'

"How about while you think on that we talk about Inuyasha and Kagome?"

Izayoi nodded but she didn't need to think on it anymore. 'I'm going to go home, call him and hope he comes because I'm so miserable missing him and knowing he's not happy.'

It was going on 11:30 when the topic had changed to their children's relationship. "So what happened between them?" Saya asked. "I really thought that your son was going to make my daughter an honest woman and start dating her."

"Things are so complicated between them. I still haven't found out much. We know they almost had sex, we know they obviously love each other, but what we don't know is why they aren't together." Izayoi said as she picked up her orange juice and took a quick swig.

"I also don't know who this Miroku Houshi guy is," Saya frowned as she salt and peppered her eggs.

"Who?"

"Exactly!" Saya said taking a bite. "He came to pick Kagome up for the Valentine's Day dance. She told me he was her date and her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Since when?" Izayoi could hardly believe it. "But Kagome loves my son!"

"I know and this is why their relationship is so confusing!" Saya sighed and took a gulp of her drink. "As for since when- well she told me they just started seeing each other yesterday."

Izayoi nodded. "All right, what else do you know about him?"

"He's really handsome, neck length black hair, piercing blue eyes, a charming smile. His voice is deep, he's very tall, broad of shoulder, slim of hip, a little muscular, very attractive." Saya described.

"Wow you really sized him up good," Izayoi said.

"I had to!" Saya told her. "He was a strange guy to me. Kagome never mentioned him to me, I've only heard of your son- never seen him but at least I knew something about him. I wanted to be certain I had enough detail to pick him out of a lineup if I had to!"

Izayoi laughed. "I don't think the Houshi boy is that bad if Kagome's with him. She seems to have good judgement."

"Yes well, this mama ain't raise no fool," Saya said as she finished her eggs and attacked another strip of bacon.

"Can you tell me about last night?" Izayoi asked. "I haven't gotten to talk to my son as yet but when I get home we'll talk about it. I just really want to know at least the outline of the story."

Saya nodded and told Izayoi about Inuyasha's violent passion for her daughter. "When I heard what he had done, I won't lie but I was afraid for Kagome."

Izayoi sighed sadly. Inuyasha and Kagome's story really was almost the same. They had both escalated into violence incited by passionate lust, tempestuous anger and deep love.

"What's the matter now, Izzy?" Saya asked as she finished her last pancake.

Izayoi began to tell the story of how Inuyasha had come to be. "He almost didn't make it. He was born premature but- somehow everything turned out all right in the end. He most definitely gets his violent passion and anger from his father."

"But your story definitely gives me hope that they will be all right together," Saya confided. "Such passion, though very confusing, can only mean that they were meant to be,"

"So we still want to bring them together?"

Saya nodded. "Of course!"

Once that was settled, Saya and Izayoi spent the rest of their time talking about their favorite desserts and how they made them. Soon plans of a bakery came into the conversation but when they looked at the time, they both realized that they had to leave. Izayoi dropped Saya home and they decided they talk some more on their bakery later; then Izayoi went to give Inutaisho his phone. It was around 12noon.

All right people there you have it!

Inuluver1990 is going to sleep early. night.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	35. Chapter 32: Heinous Plans

Hey guys! Here's another chapter! Please enjoy and I don't ask for much but please **review!**

**Disclaimer: I... do not... own... INUYASHA!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 32: Heinous Plans

It was finally visiting hours meaning Kagome could now go in to see Miroku. She got up, rested the old magazines she had been reading for hours down and then made her way to room 203.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome knocked and entered the room. Miroku was awake eating hospital food with a disgusted look on his face, but when he saw Kagome the look vanished and he popped out into a grin.

"Kagome!"

She smiled softly as she went to him. She sat down but didn't say anything; she just stared at the bandages on his face. Somehow he managed to still look handsome.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"It's just a fracture," he said. "It's not broken or out of place but it really hurts to breathe through my nose. I can't even smell anything and it's swollen."

Kagome sighed. "I asked if you're okay,"

He looked at her and understood that she needed his confirmation or she would never be truly satisfied. "I am. I'm well. I lost a lot of blood- it seems my body has problems clotting so I lost a lot. On top of that, they don't have anymore O-positive type blood here to give me, so I need either one of my parents or a donor to give a little."

"I wish I could give you," She said, "But I think I'm AB."

"That's okay," he told her.

"Who's going to give you blood?"

Miroku shrugged. "I don't know,"

"Where's your mom?" Kagome asked. "I mean, shouldn't she be here?"

The injured young man stared at Kagome and smiled. "I wanted to give my mom something special for Valentine's Day so I sent her on a Singles-Only cruise. She'll be back when I'm out of the hospital and that works for me."

Kagome frowned. 'He doesn't want his mother to know?'

He saw the look on her face. "Don't get my wrong, I have a wonderful mother. She's so wonderful I don't want to worry her. She's been very stressed with rent payments and bills that never seem to get any smaller. I really don't want her to find out that another bill is coming and it could be more than a thousand dollars."

"So how do you intend to pay for the medical fees?" Kagome wondered. Suddenly, images of Inuyasha in a police car, on the stand in a courtroom and behind jailbars wearing a plain orange jumpsuit flashed before her eyes and tears formed.

Izayoi reached her husband's business. It was a massive real estate empire. She had been there only a few times because she didn't want to disturb her husband while he worked.

She walked into the building and saw people dressed in suits and ties and stockings and pencil heels. She felt considerably underdressed to be walking into such a building. She was wearing a cute flirty floral dress that kissed her knees and a pair of comfortable heels, her shoulders and arms were bare because it was strapless and it showed a lot of her ample cleavage.

'I'm just here to give him his phone,' she told herself as she walked to the lady at the front desk.

"Good morning," she greeted.

The woman, her name tag said Kikori Yamiko stared at her and frowned. Izayoi gave her a smile. "I'm sorry miss, you must be at the wrong place. This isn't a hotel or a stripclub of some sort."

Izayoi's smile dropped instantly and displeasure clouded her features. "I know what this place is miss," the way Izayoi said 'miss' made the woman flinch. "I'm here to see my husband."

"And who might that be?" Kikori asked speculatively. "You know lady we don't solicite or condone whores here. This is a high class firm."

"Yes," Izayoi smiled pleasantly. "And you're going to get a high class, kicked-out-on-your-ass dismissal as soon as I see Inutaisho Takahashi- my husband."

Kikori nearly crumpled in her seat. "Oh my! Oh dear! I am so sorry, madam! Please forgive-."

"I want to see him at once," Izayoi cut her off with the wave of her hand.

The front desk clerk fell into dismay. "Oh but he is not here, Mrs. Takahashi."

She frowned. "I didn't appreciate it when you insulted me and practically called me a whore, and I really, really don't like liars."

"But Madam, Mr. Takahashi isn't here! He called just moments ago to say that he wasn't feeling well, that he'd be at home and no one was to disturb him no matter what."

Izayoi froze. 'Inutaisho's at home?' Her heart began to pound in her chest. Then his cellphone rang.

She looked at it. It was her home phone, maybe Inuyasha was trying to reach Inutaisho. She turned from the woman who was trembling in fear at the thought of losing her job.

"Hello?"

"Izzy?"

Izayoi's heart jumped into her throat. "Taisho? Why are you home? I thought you were coming to work. You left your cell phone on the dresser and I came all the way to your work to give it to you."

"Really?" His heart swelled with love for his caring and concerned wife.

"Yes." She said softly. "Why are you home? I was told you weren't feeling well."

He wasn't. He felt extremely ill. "It's nothing; I just feel a little ill, nothing major."

"If it was nothing major you'd be to work," she frowned. "I'm coming home now. Who knows what kind of medication you are going to shove down your throat."

'She's so worried about me,' he thought as he laid in bed, naked and waiting for her.

Izayoi was already out of the building. She had forgotten about the rude lady at the front desk and was now completely engrossed in her husband's health.

"What are your symptoms?"

"My head hurts, I can't breath properly, my heart's beating erratically and I feel a little dizzy,"

"Oh! You sound like you belong in a hospital!"

"I would drive there but I can hardly see,"

"No! I'll come and get you!"

Izayoi sped down the road and was home in a matter of moments. She ran up the stairs frantically and charged into her room. And there he was.

"Taisho?"

He was completely naked and wet.

Worried she went to him and looked closely. "You're sweating all over!"

His eyes began to droop. "Inutaisho!" she shook him.

"I feel weak."

"Oh!" Izayoi felt herself begin to panic. 'What do I do?' She asked. 'Okay calm yourself girl, panicking won't help him!'

"Izzy?"

"Shh…" she urged him. "I have to dry you off first."

She ran into the bathroom and retrieved a towel she began to dry him all over not caring where she touched, she just wanted him dried. "Okay, now I have to cool you down. You have to have a fever if you're so hot you're sweating everywhere."

She ran out and moments later came back with a packet of ice. She began to run it all over him. Inutaisho's cock hardened and she noticed.

'Is he supposed to be aroused even when he's sick?' she wondered. 'I'll put it there just in case,' She placed the ice pack on his rising shaft.

Inutaisho groaned at the cold feeling and his cock became even stiffer.

"Izzy-" he called again.

"Shh…" she urged him and left the ice pack there to cool down that part of him. "Now you said you feel dizzy, meaning you're probably not getting enough blood circulation in your brain."

'Probably because all my blood's going to my cock,' he thought. 'Damn woman has a fucking cold ice pack on my cock!'

"Let's see, how about your heart?" she asked as she rested her ear to his heart and found it was beating out of control. "Oh! It's beating so fast!"

"Iz-"

"Quiet!" she shouted. "You said you couldn't breathe. I'll get a bag."

She ran out and Inutaisho rolled to the side to drop the ice pack off of his now-frozen cock. He grabbed his cock and started rubbing to get some warmth into it.

Izayoi came back and saw him. "No!"

She picked up the ice pack, slapped his hand and put it back on him. Opening the brown paper bag, Izayoi put it over his nose and mouth and urged him to breathe in and out deeply.

'She's so worried about me,' he thought again as he did as she urged. 'Maybe I should…'

"Now I don't know how to get blood rushing back to your brain," she frowned a while later when she thought his breathing would be okay. "I might have to call a doctor to…"

Suddenly Izayoi was pulled into his arms. "Taisho!" she said in shock. "You said you felt weak!"

"I do," he said. "I'm weak when you're not around."

"What?" She blinked at him. "Oh! You're delusional as well!"

He sighed and sat up. He pulled her onto his lap and stared at her. "Izzy. I'm not sick."

"But you said-"

"Shhh!" He copied her way of making him quiet and it worked. "I told you I felt ill. And I did. But now I feel better because you're here."

She looked at him skeptically.

He continued with a deep breath. "My head hurt thinking about how fucking stupid and insensitive I was to you this morning."

She now understood but as she opened her mouth he, pulled her down to him and stuck his tongue. Her mind went blank. He pulled away and continued.

"I couldn't breathe because knowing I hurt you choked my lungs."

"Tai-"

He kissed her again. "My heart beat was erratic because I couldn't stop myself from thinking that maybe you were so angry at me- so fed up with me- that you would leave me. I couldn't move a limb. My body felt bloodless. My heart had to work extra hard to keep the blood flowing through me."

Tears came to her eyes. 'When did Taisho get so poetic?' she wondered. "And your dizziness?"

He smiled at her devilishly and dropped the ice pack to the floor. "I put that in so I could tell you that all the blood drained to my cock when I couldn't stop thinking of you, your smile, your happiness, your sexiness, you lush little body writhing passionately under mine."

"Inutaisho-" she pulled him into a deep embrace as the tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Izzy," he whispered as he kissed her ear. "I'm sorry I made you so angry this morning. I was inconsiderate and insensitive to you and I apologize. Just- just don't be angry anymore."

She sniffed and looked up at him. "I stopped being angry a long time ago,"

He smiled slightly and nodded. "I know."

"Why'd you really come home?" she asked.

"Because I was missing you."

"But you knew that I planned to be out all day,"

He grinned at her. "I heard you change your plans."

She gasped at him. "You knew and yet you acted like-"

He held her tightly to him. "I admit I knew. Please don't be mad."

She sighed. 'I guess I can forgive him.'

"I'll forgive you," she said softly.

"Goo-"

"On one condition!" She got up and stared into his eyes.

"What is it?"

She turned and he zipped her dress down. When he saw the thong his cock began to ooze precum. It was already freezing cold from the ice pack. Now his wife's hot-looking body was beginning to thaw his cock out.

Izayoi turned back to him. "I want you to…"

He nodded quickly. "Fuck you hard, right?"

She grinned at him as he pulled her to him by the waist. She pulled away. "No. Fuck you hard."

"What?"

She giggled prettily. "I want you to fuck you hard."

He blinked at her.

"Still don't understand?"

He shook his head.

"Give me your hand."

Inutaisho obeyed. Then his eyes widened when his wife took his hand and placed it on his rigid cock. He understood and glared at her. It mortified him to pleasure himself like that when he had a beautiful wife he could fuck until he came.

"Well?"

"You promise to forgive me?" he asked with a frown.

She nodded with a happy smile. "I promise."

"Fine, but only once."

"Okay!"

Inutaisho inhaled, leaned back on the bed and clutched his throbbing cock. Then the bed sank a bit and he knew Izayoi was beside him. He looked at her and saw her legs open and her hands moving between them. She was staring at the way he held himself. He watched as she rubbed herself and found it was one of the most erotic things he'd ever seen.

"Taisho?"

"Yes,"

"When you cum, I want you to fuck me hard okay?"

"All right." He smiled at her, then leaned over and kissed her passionately. As he urged himself to hurry and jet his cum so he would carry out his wife's wish and make her scream.

Inuyasha woke up to the sounds of his parents having sex. He grimaced. "Geez, you'd swear think they're still young!" he thought as he got up and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"What time is it?" It was 12:10. "Shit! I'm late to meet Kagome's mom!"

Inuyasha rushed to put Kagome's thong and his condom items back into the little box and stashed it in his drawer. Then he ran down the stairs, his keys in his back pocket. He and his mom were supposed to talk about what happened last night when she came back home.

'But dad's with her now,' he thought. 'They probably just started a while ago. It'll be best if I go and come back later. Much later,'

His parents' sounds of hard sex became louder and Inuyasha felt his boxers tighten underneath his jeans. 'They're so fucking raw! I got to get out of here!'

Inuyasha left the house, jumped into his convertible and sped off down the road. "I hope she's not too angry that I overslept." Then his mind ran to Kagome. 'I hope Kagome's there.'

But even if she was there, he didn't know what he'd say exactly.

Inuyasha was 15 minutes late for his meeting with Saya Higurashi and prayed she wasn't angry at him because then he wouldn't be in the good graces of 2 Higurashi women and he didn't want that.

He went to the door and rang the doorbell. He heard footsteps and then a woman's voice sounded. "I'm coming!"

When Saya opened the door, Inuyasha saw deep brown eyes that reminded him instantly of Kagome. He felt his throat constrict. 'Kagome hates me,'

Saya's eyes widened when she saw the young man before her. He was about a head taller than she was which meant he towered over her daughter. He was considerably broad in the shoulder and lean with obviously long legs.

'Wow,' Saya thought. 'My daughter has good taste in men,'

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha greeted. "I apologize for being late. I don't want to make excuses for my tardiness but I haven't gotten much sleep since last night and I kind of overslept."

She smiled with understanding. "I told you to come around 12," she said. "12:15 is fine. At least it's not 2:15; cause then I'd be very upset."

He sighed with relief and she let him inside. "Have a seat in the living room," she pointed to the room. "I'll be right with you; I was just making some snacks. Do you like cheese and crackers with lemonade?"

His stomach growled. He had only eaten cereal and he was still hungry. "Yes ma'am."

"All right, just take a seat, make yourself comfortable and I'll be there shortly."

He nodded and went into the living room. It was a very simply designed room with a loveseat, a coffee table, a television, and two arm chairs. There was a shelf with pictures and that caught Inuyasha's attention.

'Kagome,'

He went directly to the case and saw her. There were pictures of her at various ages. He guessed the youngest was five. She was smiling and had two missing teeth in that picture. Then he looked and saw her much older pictures, she had truly grown into a beautiful girl.

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

Inuyasha jumped in shock. He hadn't heard Saya come in and rest the tray down. Once calmed, he nodded. "Very."

"Well," she smiled. "The snacks are here, now I just had a big breakfast so I'm really not hungry but you can eat as much as you like,"

He thanked her and sat down on the loveseat which had the coffee table in front of it. He picked up a cheese and cracker bite and ate it.

"Now," Saya started. "Where should we begin?"

Inuyasha looked at her. "I'm not sure."

"What do you like to do?" She asked.

"Playing the guitar, singing, writing songs, things like that," he told her as he took another cheese bite.

"What are your grades like in school?"

They spent quite a while talking about his favorite subjects and subjects he hated, Teachers and teachers he hated. Then they got personal.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" She surveyed his reaction.

"I have a girlfriend," he said.

Her eyes widened. "Is it Kagome?"

Inuyasha inhaled and shook his head. "No ma'am it's another girl,"

"You said you 'have' a girlfriend, meaning you're dating her at present?"

"Yes, I am."

'So why are you hanging around my daughter?' she asked. "Are you a two-timer?"

He nearly choked on his cracker. She handed him his drink. He took a long swallow.

"I apologize," she said. "I mean, Kagome talks about you like you're single."

"I'm not a two-timer," he said. 'At least not by choice. Kagome wants me to stay with Kikyo when she knows how I feel.'

"Then can you explain having a girlfriend and then almost having sex with my daughter?" she asked.

Inuyasha felt the room get hotter or was it just him. He tried to calm his nerves. "I dumped my girlfriend for her. But when I did, Kagome told me to go back to her. So I did. Kagome already knows how I feel about her, so whatever happens between us happens."

She nodded. 'Now why would my daughter want Inuyasha, a boy she apparently likes more than a lot, to be with another girl?'

"I know it's complicated," Inuyasha sighed. "But we're both trying to work it out and understand each other."

"Even now?" she asked.

Inuyasha felt pain and sadness wash over him. "Yes ma'am. Even when we aren't talking or even looking at each other we're still trying to work our problems out and in the process understand each other."

'He really does seem like a nice young man,' she thought. "What did you do to warrant going to the police station?"

He froze, then thawed and answered. 'I have to be true to her. It makes no sense lying to Kagome's mother when I want Kagome to be my girlfriend. If I get the mother in good graces then perhaps Kagome will…'

"I punched Kagome's date in his face," he said. "I assaulted him for dancing with Kagome and was taken away."

'It's obviously hard for him to replay that night,' Saya saw the remoseful emotions flicker across his face.

"How did Kagome react?" She asked.

Inuyasha held his head down. "She was very afraid," he told her honestly. "She said I was dangerous- that my love for her is dangerous." He felt his throat constrict and his heart tighten. "She said she didn't know if she still loved me,"

Saya saw a drop of water fall from his eye and splatter onto his jeans. Her heart wrenched and she got up to sit beside him. With motherly affection, she pulled his head into her chest and held him.

"It's going to be okay," she said.

"Kagome must really hate me," Inuyasha said trying to calm himself but he was a guy who had a hard time covering his emotions.

"No," Saya said softly. "I think she just needs time,"

'He's perfect for Kagome,' Mrs. Higurashi thought. 'He may have a few problems with his strong emotions but Kagome is perfect to help him with these problems.'

Inuyasha raised his head. "I'm- I'm kind of embarrassed crying on you like this," he said.

She smiled softly. "Think of me as just another mother," she told him.

His heart filled. 'I've gained her acceptance?'

"Now, I want you to know that I think you are just the kind of guy my Kagome needs," she admitted. "From what I see, you acted out because of your strong passion for her. But you must learn to control this passion or you could hurt Kagome far worse."

He nodded and agreed.

"I suggest you give Kagome a little time to think and while you're doing that, take the time to think as well"

"Yes ma'am."

She got up. "Well,"

Inuyasha got up also and she led him to the door.

"It was so nice meeting you," she said honestly. "When you and Kagome mend things together- because I believe you will- make sure you let her bring you to dinner."

Inuyasha nodded with understanding. She wanted her daughter to be brave enough to tell her mother who her boyfriend is and actually have a conversation with them both. Inuyasha didn't mind at all.

When he got into his car and drove off, Inuyasha decided he'd just drive around the area a while. Then he admitted to himself that he felt a whole lot better now because he had even more hope that he and Kagome would be together.

"What do you mean you think you're going to get fired today?" Kikori's boyfriend shouted.

"Oh please Naru, don't be angry at me," she started to cry. She was in the bathroom trying to calm herself and right now hearing her boyfriend, the man who had suggested she get the job, screaming at her.

"You stupid little bitch!" He shouted angrily as he pounded his thick meat piece into another woman's swollen folds. "What did you do?"

"This woman came in- I thought she was a whore so I told her that she had the wrong place and then she tells me that her husband is the boss, Inutaisho Takahashi and that she would make certain I was dismissed!" Kikori explained tearfully.

"Allright," The man said as the woman beneath him moaned. "What you need to do is make a list of all of Takahashi's clients and any other personal information on him. You already told me about him being convicted of murder and having to do therapy with Dr. Niroku Houshi, I already have my plan set for the good doctor, but I want more. I want information on his family, his children, his wife. All this information could be vital to get my plan to work."

"Okay," she said. "I'll hurry and get the information you need."

"Good," her boyfriend said as he felt the woman beneath him shake and convulse. 'Feels so good. I'm gonna cum.'

"Naru?"

"What is it?" he panted as he felt his climax coming swiftly.

"What are you doing she asked?"

She probably shouldn't have because the moment he opened his mouth to answer, he loud, feral sex sound passed his lips as he shot his loud up into the woman's pussy hole.

"Never mind-" she said softly.

"It's none of your business anyway," he told her through harsh breaths. "Now go and do as your told or you know what I'll do."

"Of course," Kikori sighed sadly.

Then he hung up, but not before he told the woman he was with. "That's right. Milk my cock with your tight little pussy."

Kikori felt the tears flow even more. 'What kind of boyfriend has sex with another woman? What kind of boyfriend only uses me for information? What kind of boyfriend are you Naru?'

Then she washed her face. 'Maybe if I do as he ask, he'll be proud of me and dump the other woman and be faithful to me?' she thought, then with a hopeful smile she inhaled deeply, fixed her make-up and walked out to do as her boyfriend asked.

'Naru you will love me,' she thought as she began writing down a list of all of Inutaisho's clients. 'And that woman, if she really is Inutaisho's wife she will regret it if Inutaisho dismisses me.'

Well, there you have it people! I hope I get lots of reviews this time. I didn't really get much for the last two chapters. I hope this chapter is better.

Inuluver1990 signs out.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	36. Chapter 33: Miroku's Deal

I hope my story's not boring you all. I mean I know you all say you like it, but for some reason I think it's becoming less popular with you guys. Anyway, it must be in my head. Reviews would be nice though.

*Maybe you all have noticed my copyright? Yeh- my family keeps on bugging me about people going to steal my ideas. I didn't really think anyone would be remotely interested or desperate to take them. But I put a copyright on them anyway. I'm only copyrighting my plot and idea for the stories. The characters and all the other stuff belonging to Rumiko Takahashi are not included. I just want my family to stop riding on my ass and to be honest it would hurt if someone did steal my ideas and profited some how from it. Yeh so I just want you all to know that I trust you guys and I love you guys and I put a lot of hope that anyone who reads my work won't try to claim it as theirs.

**_To me, stealing a writer's work is a writer's first worst nightmare, the second would be writer's block._**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha,

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 33: Miroku's Deal

"So how do you intend to pay for the medical fees?" Kagome wondered. Suddenly, images of Inuyasha in a police car, on the stand in a courtroom and behind jailbars wearing a plain orange jumpsuit flashed before her eyes and tears formed.

"Kagome?" he touched her arm and the tears began to drain down her face. She began to shake. Worried, he straightened and held her to him.

"Inuyasha's gonna go to jail." she cried.

His eyes widened and then he truly understood. Kagome was worried sick, not only about him but Inuyasha as well.

"Why do you think that?"

"He assaulted you," She said tearfully. "I watch Law and Order, they're going to say he was trying to kill you and try to pin an attempted murder charge on him!"

'She's thought that far ahead?' he asked himself. 'She really does love Inuyasha.'

The tears drained and drained as she thought of what could happen. "They're going to give him ten years with parole. And he's going to have to tough it out with a bunch of men who haven't had a woman in five plus years and when he gets out he-"

He put his finger on her lips to quiet her. "That's not going to happen. You're blowing this way out of proportion."

"But he assaulted you!"

"I know," Miroku said calmly. "Now I want you to do some things for me."

"What is it?" she sniffed. She'd do anything right now for him.

"Stop crying,"

She nodded.

"Give me Inuyasha's home number-"

Her heart pounded in her chest. "Wh-"

"No asking questions, just listen."

She sighed and nodded. She wrote Inuyasha's number down on a pad he had handed to her. 'Why does he want Inuyasha's number? Is he planning on calling Inuyasha and telling him 'I'll see you in court?' or something' she wondered frantically.

Miroku cleared his throat, reached over and picked up the phone on the side of him. Kagome watched him closely as she began to shake; her thoughts were making her even more fearful for Inuyasha's future.

It was 12:40. The phone was ringing.

Inutaisho and Izayoi lay exhausted and replete from their heavy fucking. They were both gasping for air when the phone started to ring.

"Get the phone," Izayoi yawned tiredly.

"Inuyasha's home- he'll get it," Inutaisho told her as he fondled her breast.

The phone kept ringing and ringing.

"Get the phone," Izayoi said moving his hand from her nipple. "Inuyasha must have gone out when he heard us and hurry the call could be important."

Inutaisho got up and picked the phone off the hook. "Good afternoon Takahashi residence, Inutaisho speaking,"

Miroku heard the voice of Inuyasha's father and took a deep breath. "Mr. Takahashi, my name is Miroku Houshi. I'm the guy your son assaulted last night."

Inutaisho's eyes widened. "I see," Inutaisho said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm not complaining," he replied. "Meaning I'm all right. I only have a fractured nose and some blood loss but I should be out of the hospital in a few days."

"First of all, I'd like to extend my deepest apologies to you and your family for my son's behavior," Inutaisho said.

Izayoi heard him and went to stand beside him. She had already pieced together who was on the phone and why. Her heart was pounding. Whatever the injured boy said about whether or not he would press charges could affect Inuyasha's life in a positive or negative way.

"Thank you," Miroku said. After a short pause he continued. "As you know sir, I have a right to press charges against your son."

"Yes, so we shouldn't beat around the bush" Inutaisho told him. "Are you going to?"

Miroku looked at Kagome and saw that she was extremely frightened. "I really should press charges-"

"Maybe we can settle this out of court," Inutaisho supplied. "I will give you anything you want to drop the charges."

Miroku's eyes widened. "Are you serious sir?"

"This is not a situation to play around with," Inutaisho told him. "My son put you in the hospital. He could have killed you. I understand that no amount of money is worth your life, however, I hope you are able to accept such compensation."

Miroku inhaled deeply. 'There are so many things I can ask for-" he thought. But he honestly didn't really want much. "Sir, to be honest, I was never planning on taking your son to court."

Inutaisho was shocked. "You weren't? Why not?"

Miroku smiled and took Kagome's shaking hand in his. "Because there's a beautiful girl seated next to me in this hospital room and she's terrified of the prospect of Inuyasha being pulled through a court trial."

"Kagome?" Inutaisho queried.

"Yes," Miroku responded. "Now sir, I'll be frank. I don't give a damn about your son. It's only for Kagome that I'm doing this. She didn't ask me not to press charges, but I look at her face and know that I could never hurt her in such a way."

Tears drained down Kagome's eyes as she put herself in Miroku's arms and hugged him.

"Kagome is my friend," he said. "I don't want her to relive lastnight more than she has to. I will not add to her pain."

"Thank you," Inutaisho said as he held his shaking wife. He knew she was relieved to hear the boy say he wasn't going to press charges. "Now outline a few things that you would like and you'll have them."

Miroku inhaled deeply as he rubbed Kagome's head. "I don't ask for much," he said. "The medical fees-"

Kagome got up to go to the bathroom as Miroku and Inutaisho dealed.

"Taken care of," Inutaisho said as he picked up a pen and pad on the table where the phone rested.

"Okay," Miroku said. "My mother works three jobs to help pay the bills and stuff. I only ask if it's possible to-"

"Pay them off?" Inuyasha's father asked.

"No," Miroku sighed. "I don't want her to work as much as she does. A 9-5 job with good pay would really help."

"I'll see if I have an opening at my real estate office. I'll get back to you on that."

"I don't need anything else. My father's paying my college fees so that's no worry. Once mom has a better job that pays more than $250.00 a week, everything should be fine."

"If she works for me she's looking at $550.00 weekly plus half-year bonuses." Inutaisho said.

"Well then, I hope you can find a place for her," Miroku said hopefully. "She's really good at filing, typing correspondence, drafting, communicating on telephone and in person, she's beautiful with a nice smile that's sure to make customers feel welcomed, she's intelligent and has excellent recall skills and I'm not saying this because she's my mother, but because it's the truth."

"She sounds like she comes highly recommended," Inutaisho said pleased. "Now is there anything else?"

"No sir," Miroku said.

"Nothing that you need or want?"

Miroku thought of the question. 'I could use a new car- but he's already giving me so much and I don't want to be greedy.'

Kagome was walking back to Miroku's door when she heard him say, "Sir, I have a girlfriend who's just happy that I'm okay," Miroku smiled.

'I hope he's not meaning me,' she sighed sadly.

"She stayed with me all last night even though the hospital said she couldn't unless she was family. She persuaded them and she didn't move a step until the morning after I ate breakfast. I just want to spend time with her."

'That's not me,' Kagome's heart lifted instantly. 'That means it was Sango who stayed with him.'

Kagome walked into the room a little happier. 'I can break up with Miroku now and not feel devastated about it.'

"I'm happy with what we agreed upon," Miroku said.

"I'll have the contracts written up legally and we'll sign and everything when you're ready."

"Yes sir,"

When Miroku hung up the phone he looked at Kagome. 'I guess I should tell her now,'

"Miroku," Kagome called.

"Yes,"

She went to him and sat down beside him. "We need to talk."

He nodded.

She inhaled deeply and said, "I think we should break up,"

He blinked at her and then gave her a small smile. "I think so as well,"

"I- I know we haven't been together long," She said softly. "But during the time we spent together I realize that- we-"

"We didn't fit," He helped her.

She nodded.

"It's okay Kagome," he told her. "You see I also realized that I wasn't being true to myself," he said. "I was constantly trying to make myself believe that I was in love with you more than a friend would but- I honestly didn't love you like that."

She sighed. "I was also trying to make myself believe a lie," she admitted. "Everytime you asked me if I was happy with being with you and I told you yes, it was a lie and I'm sorry." She said. "I mean I am happy with you, but just as a friend."

"So we'll be friends?"

"I'd really like that."

"All right," he said and felt the heaviest weight lifted off of his shoulders. Any guilt he felt for kissing Sango that morning while he was still Kagome's boyfriend faded. The boyfriend-girlfriend relationship they had was broken from the moment it started.

Kagome was still wearing the necklace Inuyasha had given her and her heart wrenched. She was terrified of his feelings for her. Miroku's ring he had given her on Valentine's Day was still on it. She took the necklace off and removed the ring.

"Here," she gave it to him. "You should give that to Sango," she said. "She really loves you."

A smile so true and full popped onto his face and Kagome knew that Miroku also loved Sango deeply. She looked at the beautiful necklace in her hand and images of a furious Inuyasha punching Miroku in the face causing blood to splatter upon her white dress flashed before her eyes. She began to shake.

Miroku noticed. "Kagome?"

"I'm a little afraid of him," Kagome said softly.

He put his hand on hers to still it's trembling, when that didn't work; he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "It's obvious that he's a very passionate person," Miroku told her. "But I don't think he'd ever raise a hand to hit you,"

Kagome inhaled deeply. "I know he won't. But the fury, the anger, the jealousy was so strong last night that it made me wonder if he really loves me."

"You're confused."

She nodded. "You were my boyfriend last night," she said. "He should have respected that, but he didn't. If he really loves me, why would he hurt you?"

He gave her a small smile. "Because, I suppose you hurt him by being with me and since he'd never directly hurt you, he hurt me to indirectly hurt you. If that makes sense." He scratched his head. "Then again it's so obvious that he really loves you and I guess he thought he could show you how strong his love was by hitting me."

"That's stupid," Kagome frowned.

"That's love,"

Kagome gasped and pulled out of Miroku's embrace when she heard the voice behind her.

Izayoi and Inutaisho went back to their bed to think about what had just happened. The guy their son had sent to the hospital, Miroku Houshi, had decided not to press charges against their son simply because Kagome was his friend and he didn't want to hurt her.

Throwing Inuyasha into a court trial would have thrown Kagome in as well and that would have really caused a lot of emotional distress to a young woman who was already confused with her emotions.

"We have to get Kagome and Inuyasha back together," Izayoi said softly to her husband. "It's because of her that the boy won't press charges."

Inutaisho nodded in agreement. "They will be together again," Inutaisho assured her. "They will, even if we have to lock them up in a room together for a week."

Her eyes widened. "Is that your plan?"

He smiled at her. "Just a crazy thought."

"I think I like it," she said truthfully.

"No, forget it" He shook his head. "Right now they just need a little space. Now," he changed the topic. "I'll call up my lawyer tomorrow and have him legalize the contract. I'm just wondering now what kind of position I can give the boy's mother."

Then Izayoi remembered the woman working at Inutaisho's front desk and all the things she had said to her.

"Give her the Front Desk Position," Izayoi said.

He frowned. "I already have someone there."

"Dismiss her,"

Inutaisho looked at his wife and saw the anger on her face. "Izzy? Why are you angry?"

She inhaled deeply trying to calm herself. "You know I really don't care about what people say about me," she said, "But when people try to ruin the image of my husband's company that's a problem."

"What are you talking about?"

Then Izayoi told him about the woman who had judged her simply by the way she had dressed. "I mean, I could have been a very wealthy foreignor looking to buy some real estate and make a partnership between your company and my own prosperous company and because of that woman I would have turned and walked out to find another company that will judge me for who I am not how I dress."

He understood. Having a strong image was important for any prosperous company, but Inutaisho didn't care about that. He was enraged by what the woman had told his wife when she had only come to give him his cell phone he forgot at home.

Inutaisho got up and went to the phone. Izayoi watched him. "This is Inutaisho," he said sternly. "I want you to pack up all of your things and leave."

A moment later.

"Yes I am dismissing you." He told her. "You will not give my company a bad name but most of all I will not condone your condemning and reviling of my wife. I was told you likened her to an ignorant whore. You apologize? It won't happen again?" He scoffed. "You can shove that apology up your ass and of course it won't happen again because you're fired. Good day."

He hung up.

"Taisho-"

He went to her and kissed her sweetly. "No one, and I mean no one speaks to my wife the way she spoke to you. I don't give a damn about my image in this case, you're my wife and I demand respect for you. Many people don't know this but you are the backbone of my company, without you, it'll fail and I'll fall."

"Taisho-" She smiled at him as he moved on top of her naked body and kissed her.

"Yes?"

"Fuck me,"

"Hard?"

She grinned and nodded. "Very hard,"

"Allright," he said as he pulled her sexy body to him.

He kissed her so passionately her heart filled near to bursting. When they parted, she was gasping and his mouth was everywhere all at once. "Izzy?"

"Yes?"

He looked up from between her thighs, which made her passion for him intensify. "I just want to tell you that I'm thinking of putting Inuyasha through Anger Therapy. But- we'll talk about that after I fuck your pussy dry-"

"And hard," she added with a grin as her strong and powerful- but absolutely weak without her- husband fucked her with all his might.

**(Can anyone guess who walks in when Kagome is talking to Miroku? I already got-  
****  
Sharry thinks it's Mrs. Higurashi!  
Maggie-1507 thinks it's Inuyasha!  
AngelBlaze2006 thinks it's Inuyasha!  
LovesDepp thinks it's Sango!  
Charli2006 thinks it's Sango or Inuyasha!**

**Any other guesses?)- I can't wait to put you'll out of your miseries! :) but I can't post another chapter until I'm straight for registration my for 4th semester at college.  
So I'll be waiting for other responses to this question until then!**

Okay guys! Hope you all liked it. I'd love lots and lots of reviews please.

Inuluver1990 goes to clean the kitchen.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	37. Chapter 34: Time to breathe

**I'M SURPRISED THAT NO ONE'S SCREAMED AT ME ALL DAY FOR AN UPDATE. DAMN. I MUST BE LOSING MY EFFING TOUCH! LOL.**

Hey guys! you wouldn't believe what the hell happened to me as I was catching the bus to the Ministry of Education to get my scholarship for college renewed! There was this man **fondling, grabbing, pulling, and squeezing his cock on the side of me**! I felt ready to puke because he was making these 'pleasure' faces and sounds and then when I looked I saw his **pants was wet** and I knew he was **making himself cum**! Geez that's nasty! I thought **Naraku** in real life was sitting on the side of me. **YUCK!**

Anyway, onto better topics! Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long I was running around all day trying to get sorted out for the Fall Semester.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But if I did, I'd ask him to find that nasty man on the bus and cut his cock off with Tetsusaiga!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 34: A time to breathe

Kagome looked at the beautiful necklace in her hand and images of a furious Inuyasha punching Miroku in the face causing blood to splatter upon her white dress flashed before her eyes. She began to shake.

Miroku noticed. "Kagome?"

"I'm a little afraid of him," Kagome said softly.

He put his hand on hers to still it's trembling, when that didn't work; he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "It's obvious that he's a very passionate person," Miroku told her. "But I don't think he'd ever raise a hand to hit you,"

Kagome inhaled deeply. "I know he won't. But the fury, the anger, the jealousy was so strong last night that it made me wonder if he really loves me."

"You're confused."

She nodded. "You were my boyfriend last night," she said. "He should have respected that, but he didn't. If he really loves me, why would he hurt you?"

He gave her a small smile. "Because, I suppose you hurt him by being with me and since he'd never directly hurt you, he hurt me to indirectly hurt you. If that makes sense." He scratched his head. "Then again it's so obvious that he really loves you and I guess he thought he could show you how strong his love was by hitting me."

"That's stupid," Kagome frowned.

"That's love,"

Kagome gasped and pulled out of Miroku's embrace when she heard the voice behind her.

(LOL)

It was Sango.

She stared at Kagome for a second before walking straight to Miroku. "How are you?" she asked him.

He gave her a bright smile. "I can hardly smell anything, and I feel a little weak from the blood loss but other than that I'm fine."

"Good," She said. Then she turned to Kagome who stepped back distancing herself.

"Why are you here?" Sango inquired.

"I came to see Miroku," Kagome told her.

"How long ago?"

Kagome sensed a bit of hostility in Sango's calm voice, but she inhaled deeply and answered. "It's about 2 now; I've been here since visiting hours began."

"I think you've seen him long enough," Sango said.

Kagome frowned but just as she was about to say something, Sango squealed and turned to look at Miroku, his hand was up her skirt rubbing her ass.

"You pervert!" She said about to choke him.

"Injured person, here!" He held his hands up.

She was flustered. "You are so lucky this time."

Then she turned back to Kagome. "Now where was I?"

"You were telling me what you think," Kagome offered.

She nodded. "Right, I think you should leave and I think I don't want you around Mi-"

His hand this time went between her thighs from behind and Sango gasped. "Miroku!"

He gave her a naughty smile. "Baby leave Kagome alone," he said. "She's my friend."

She frowned. "I don't want someone who has a jealous lover who tried to kill you around you!"

"Inuyasha's intent was not to kill him," Kagome defended.

Sango turned to Kagome. "Listen, now I'll leave you alone if Miroku wants me to; but please, handle your business and keep him out of it."

Kagome agreed. "I will," she said. "I'm really sorry Inuyasha hurt Miroku. I never wanted that."

Sango's anger died and she went to Kagome nearly missing her boyfriend's wandering hand. "I'm sorry I was so hostile," Sango apologized. "I was just really scared last night."

"I was as well," Kagome admitted. She looked at Miroku who was looking up at the ceiling, no doubt listening also.

"Did you and Miroku-"

Kagome nodded. "We decided it's best to be friends."

"Really?"

"That's right Sango," Miroku grinned. "She dumped me so I won't feel guilty about kissing you this morning,"

Sango flushed red and Kagome smiled. 'I wish me and Inuyasha's relationship would be fixed soon. I really want him to touch me and hold me and flirt with me but… I'm still so afraid of him right now.

"I guess we can be friends as well," Sango suggested happily. "I'm really not a bad person but if anyone messes with my man I get really pissed and they live to regret the day they meet me."

Kagome grinned then, "All right," she said. "Let's be friends."

"Sango…" Miroku pretended to be in pain.

They laughed and Kagome decided to leave them alone. As she said goodbye and walked out she heard Sango say, "Inuyasha really loves you. You should really try to work things out with him."

'I agree,' Kagome thought. 'But right now I just need some time to breathe.'

Inuyasha was still driving around when he saw someone walking. His heartbeat went into overdrive when he realized who it was.

'Kagome,'

Sesshoumaru and Kagura had been fucking for over an hour after they got to her apartment.

"Oh!" Kagura moaned as Sesshoumaru's tongue worked his magic on her. "So good,"

Sesshoumaru's mind was overflowing with lustful thoughts as he mounted her body again. He thrust his hard cock between her wet little pussy and groaned as he thought, 'She's so tight.'

"Yes," Kagura's hands grabbed his strong hips to help him as he pounded into her. "So fucking good!"

The fans around them were all on and making their long hair flail and mix together in the air. Their bodies were so hot that when the cold air hit them, it made their passion even thicker.

"Fuck," Sesshoumaru growled in her neck as he worked his hips into her.

"Oh yes!" Kagura panted. 'He fucks so good- I feel lightheaded.'

Sesshoumaru could feel Kagura's pussy contract around him. 'She's going to cum soon.' He pulled out and she groaned in dismay, but soon he had her on top of him and she became even more excited as she sank down onto his cock and fucked him wildly.

"Shit," Sesshoumaru watched as Kagura's large breasts bounce and her pussy slid up and down on his cock. He slapped her ass hard and she screamed with pleasure.

"Oh fuck!" She screamed as her back arched, her head threw back and her body shook. Sesshoumaru's hot sticky fluids shot out of his body and soaked her womb. They were both gasping for air when their releases were over.

"That was good," Kagura sighed as she rested her head on his chest. He was still inside of her and she tightened her muscles around him making him jerk up into her involuntarily.

'What time is it?' Sesshoumaru thought before he rolled them over, still keeping his cock inside of her cavern. He leaned over to grab his cell phone and saw that it was almost three o'clock.

'Rin won't mind if I'm a few minutes late,' he thought as he rested his phone down and began sucking on Kagura's nipples.

"_Don't forget school ends at 2 today because of staff meeting, daddy" Rin said before she fell asleep automatically._

His eyes widened as he recalled his daughter's sleepy words. "Shit!" He shot up out of Kagura instantly. Sesshoumaru never cursed like that before!

Kagura more than a little shocked watched as Sesshoumaru picked up his phone again. "What's the matter?"

Sesshoumaru scraped his fingers through his hair. 'I forgot Rin's supposed to be picked up at 2 today.'

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Damn it," he cursed angrily when he realized that instead of being a few minutes late he was already an hour late. He called the school but no one answered. "Shit."

He began to dress.

"What's wrong?" Kagura asked again.

"Rin was supposed to be picked up at 2 today because of a staff meeting," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagura looked at her wall clock and saw it was almost three. "Oh no, do you think she's all right?"

"I have to go, If I leave now I should be there by about 3:20"

"Traffic is thick at this time of day," Kagura said.

He pinned her a heavy glare. "Are you saying I should stay here with you until the traffic eases?"

Her eyes widened. "No!" She frowned at him. "I'm saying maybe there's someone you can call to pick her up. Someone who's probably closer to her school than you are so that you'd be assured she's safe? If you go out now you'll be in traffic until at least 4:15."

He nodded and sat on the bed. 'She's right. Maybe Inuyasha can get Rin,' he thought.

Sesshoumaru dialed Inuyasha's cell phone.

It started ringing.

I love throwing you all off for a loop! lol. I hope you liked the twist! I loved it! LovesDepp you were completely right when you said you thought it was Sango and Charli2006 you were on the right track as well because you thought it was Inuyasha or Sango! I wish I could see all the expressions of my fans when you found out who it was! lol.

Anyway, Inuluve1990 goes to write yet another chapter and fix a few plotholes!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	38. Chapter 35: In The Right Direction

Hey guys! I'm back with ANOTHER chapter! I hope you all like it and beat it bad!

I really, really, really hope you like it!

**FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW MAY BE MY 100TH REVIEWER! UNLESS SOMEONE'S POSTING A REVIEW WHILE i'M TYPING THIS. LOL.**

Disclaimer: I, Apryl Johnson, swear that she does not own Inuyasha or anything that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 35: In the right direction

Kagome knew she had to walk pass the park to get home but as she walked she saw the swings empty and decided she would take a break. She bought a vanilla ice cream cone and then made a beeline to the swings and sat down. She sighed as she watched cars pass.

As she ate frozen dessert treat she thought about Sango and Miroku. 'They're probably making out by now,' she thought. 'Why can't me and Inuyasha's relationship be better than it is now?'

Kagome was still watching the cars pass when she saw one car that stood out in particular and the guy in it made her pulse leap.

'Inuyasha,'

Inuyasha's eyes connected with Kagome's instantly. The passion between them was obvious, but the fear that jumped into Kagome's eyes and the sadness that reached Inuyasha's made it also obvious that they had a serious problem.

Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Kagome looked at her half eaten ice-cream and tried not to take her eyes off of it, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to see Inuyasha. She didn't want to speak to him as yet, but she did want to see him.

That's when she noticed, 'He's staring at me,'

Kagome tried to act like his presence didn't unnerve her but she couldn't help it. Images of his anger and rage flashed before her eyes. She took a deep breath, trying to will the thoughts away. 'Why can't I see him as he was before he hit Miroku?' she asked herself as she got up off of the swings. 'I guess I need more time to sort out my mind. I can't stay here.'

She realized that in order to get home, she would have to either pass his car or take the long way. She honestly didn't want to take the long way.

Kagome tried her hardest to ignore him as she ate her ice-cream but when he called her name she froze.

"Kagome," he said.

She took a deep shaky breath then looked at him. She read the sadness there and he read her fear.

'She's so afraid of me,' he thought sadly.

"Hello Inuyasha," she managed to say.

He heard her voice and his emotions began to swell. He had missed hearing her voice. "Hello Kagome. Are you walking home?"

She nodded. "I am," she said softly.

"Maybe I can give you a ride? I'm going home as well" he asked.

She looked at him. 'I know he won't hurt me,' she said. 'But that doesn't stop me from being afraid,'

"No thank you," she said and started to walk again.

"Kagome," he called and she stopped again. "I know you're not ready to talk to me. I don't blame you but I just want to drop you home. We don't have to talk about anything, just let me drop you home. Please?"

She heard the plea in his voice. "All right,"

He got out the car and opened the passenger's side door for her. She got in and buckled up.

'Thank you,' he thought.

Inuyasha got into his car and drove off. It wouldn't take long to drop her home, five minutes at least but Inuyasha would revel in those five minutes. She was in his car. He could see her, smell her and hear her breathing. He couldn't touch her or taste her lips but this was definitely a step in the right direction.

"I saw Miroku today," she said a while later.

He glanced at her and then swallowed the lump in his throat. "How is he?"

"He's fine," Kagome told him. "Weak from blood loss, and a fractured nose, but he's really doing well."

"I'm- I'm glad to hear that," Inuyasha said.

They were silent again. Kagome's house was coming up soon. It was now turning 3:55 when his cell phone rang.

Inuyasha picked up his phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said with as calm a voice he could muster under the circumstances. He was never so forgetful, especially when it came to his daughter.

"What is it Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha paused.

Kagome listened as Inuyasha spoke on the phone. She had missed hearing his voice so much. But now it turned frantic.

"You need me to pick up Rin?" He asked. "Shit! I thought you had her! Didn't she tell you that school would end at 2?"

Sesshoumaru felt worst. "I was preoccupied and lost track of time. Get her for me."

"All right. When will you be home?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm coming now but I should be there at around 4."

"Fine," Inuyasha hung up. "Kagome, do you mind if I make a quick stop?" He asked. "Sesshoumaru forgot to pick Rin up from school and she's been there waiting for him for almost an hour."

"Of course," Kagome said. "Poor Rin, she must feel so lonely right now."

"Tell me about it," Inuyasha spun around and went straight to Rin's preschool. She was seated on the swings in the playground when he found her.

"Rin?"

Tears were draining from her eyes. It hurt him. He went to her and pulled him into his arms.

"Daddy didn't come," she cried. "I told him not to forget. Is he okay?"

"Why do you ask if he's okay?"

"Because something had to happen for him to forget me,"

"He didn't forget you," Kagome said as she went to the little girl.

"Ms. Kagome!" She pulled from her uncle and went into Kagome's arms. "I missed you so much!"

"Oh Rin," Kagome hugged her tightly. "I missed you too."

Inuyasha watched them and his heart filled with emotion. 'Rin really likes being with Kagome. I have to fix the problem between us somehow. Damn it Kagome I miss you.'

"Maybe we should go," Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded and held Rin's hand as they walked to his car. "Rin, your daddy didn't purposely forget you. It was an accident."

"Yes," Inuyasha added. "He called and was really worried. Would you like to speak to him?"

She nodded and Inuyasha dialed Sesshoumaru's phone. He picked up in the middle of the first ring.

"Inuyasha, is she okay?"

"Hear for yourself,"

Inuyasha gave Rin the phone and as he drove he and Kagome listened to Rin cry to her daddy.

"I thought something bad happened when you didn't come for me." She wailed.

Sesshoumaru's heart broke. "I'm really sorry honey. There's no excuse that I can give you that can make this better."

"Are you okay?" She sniffed.

"I'm going to go in the back with Rin," Kagome said.

"Should I stop the car?"

She shook her head. "No, I'll jump over."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as Kagome got up and went through the gap between his seat and the passenger's seat. Obviously she had forgotten she was wearing a skirt. Inuyasha got an eye full of cream-colored ass covered partially by a tight black panty. His cock hardened instantly.

'Shit,' he nearly groaned.

He looked at Kagome through his mirror and saw her holding the little girl who was still talking to her father. 'What could Sesshoumaru have been doing to actually forget that he had to get Rin?' Inuyasha wondered.

Inuyasha dropped Kagome off at her house, but when he started to get out his car to walk her to her door, she hurriedly told him. "You don't have to walk me."

"Kagome, when can we talk?"

She shrugged. "I don't know Inuyasha. Just- just give me some time."

"All right," he said as he pulled Kagome's thong from his pocket, balled it up and handed it to her. "Here."

She blinked at his hand. "What's this?"

"Just take it."

When she did she gasped and looked at him.

"I'm returning it," he said softly. "You said you wanted it back."

"Y- yeah. Thanks"

He watched as Kagome said good bye to Rin and ran to the door. She opened it, entered shut the door and leant up against it breathing hard. 'Oh my gosh. I can't face him yet,' she thought.

"Kagome?"

It was her mother. She tried to hide the look on her face but it didn't work.

"Are you okay?"

Kagome inhaled and nodded. "I'll be fine." She said. "I just need to lie down for a while."

"Okay."

Kagome went to her room and collapsed upon her bed in a fit of tears. "Oh Inuyasha…" the tears drained from her eyes as she stared at the thong in her head. Now instead of images of Inuyasha's anger and wrath there were heated images of him naked, hot and heavy on top of her.

'Oh Inuyasha,'

Hmm! Hmm! so love this!

Inuluver1990 goes to finish/fix another chappie!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	39. Chapter 36: AMT

Okay guys! I HAVE to dedicate this chapter to my 100th reviewer Stargazer098567! Thanks a bunch for reviewing! Also, I would like to extend my love and gratitude to ALL of my wonderful, wonderful, wonderful reviewers without you I wouldn't even have a 100th reviewer!!! So thanks a million!

Here it is guys! I think this is yet another great chapter!

Disclaimer: I (meaning me), don't (meaning do not), own (meaning well you know what that means), Inuyasha!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

ON WITH THE STORY! ENJOY!f

Confused Love Story

Chapter 36: Anger Management Therapy

Inuyasha arrived home with Rin shortly after dropping Kagome home. Rin jumped out of his car after thanking him for picking her up and kissing his cheek. She ran inside but Inuyasha just stayed in his car, closed his eyes and Kagome's ass appeared.

'Damn,' he thought. 'Why do I always think of Kagome so lustfully? Why can't when I close my eyes I see her beautiful face instead of her beautiful ass?'

He sighed harshly. Ever since Kagome stopped speaking to him, his music either came out terribly or it didn't come out at all. 'I need Kagome, but not just to help me sexually but mentally and emotionally. I miss her. Damn it I miss her."

Suddenly, his phone rang. He checked who it was.

Kikyo.

Frowning, he decided that if Kagome wasn't speaking to him today then he wouldn't speak to Kikyo today. He let his phone ring until it went to voicemail.

"Inuyasha! Sweetie! I'm feeling so much better now! Can we go out tonight? I really want to make up for missing the Valentine's Day dance last night. I hope you're not angry at me. No one seems to be picking up their phones. I called Sango but the little bit-"

His phone cut her off. "Stupid, you're supposed to leave a short message not a story."

Then his phone rang again.

Annoyed, he turned it off.

Kagome heard the phone turn off and more tears came to her eyes. "I guess Inuyasha doesn't really want to speak to me," she thought as she put the phone back on the hook. "He must be angry at me for being angry at him for not wanting to speak to him today."

Sadly, Kagome went back to her bed where she crawled into a ball and closed her eyes. 'Inuyasha, don't be mad at me. Try to understand that I just need some time.'

* * *

When Inuyasha saw the beautiful young woman dressed in red standing next to Sesshoumaru he finally understood the reason his brother who hardly had second thoughts about anything had changed his mind so many times that morning. He understood the reason Sesshoumaru had been so urgent to leave and also the reason how Sesshoumaru could forget to pick Rin up from school at the right time.

'It's this woman,' he thought. 'Damn, I thought I'd never see it but- is Sesshoumaru looking at her ass and licking his lips?'

"Can you show me where the bathroom is?" The woman looked up Inuyasha's older brother who was so much taller than she was.

He gave her a brisk nod then told Rin to get dressed because they were going out for ice cream. Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru's hand boldly cupped between the cheeks of the woman's ass and he found himself smirking.

"Why are you smiling like that Uncle Inu?"

Inuyasha looked down and saw Rin staring up at him with her large, bright eyes. "It's nothing Rin."

"You were staring at daddy and the pretty woman," Rin's eyes sparkled.

"I was," Inuyasha admitted. "It's the first time in a long time I've seen Sesshoumaru with a woman."

"I think she's his playmate," The little girl said excitedly.

Inuyasha grinned at her, she was very intelligent. 'Maybe,' he thought. "Now hurry and get ready or your daddy won't take you out for icecream."

Rin nodded and ran up the stairs to dress, as she passed the bathroom she heard sounds that weren't the sounds running water made. 'That's good, daddy must really like his playmate! I'm so happy! I'm gonna have a mommy!'

Sesshoumaru couldn't resist running his hands all over Kagura's body. 'Damn it, this lust for her is intense.'

"Sesshoumaru," she gasped as he turned her around, raised the skirt of her dress to bare her ass and push into her pussy from behind with his oozing cock. "I'm only supposed to be washing my hands. It only takes a minute to do that,"

"It'll take less than a minute for me to cum," he rasped in her ear.

"But I want to cum too!" She complained as he plunged deep over and over again.

"If you stop talking and enjoy it, you'll cum before me," He told her. "Now just be quiet and feel my cock fucking your pussy." He slapped her ass hard and she bit her lip from screaming out in pleasure as her body tightened and she shook.

Sesshoumaru's body tensed as one of the most powerful release came over him. He buried his face in her neck but didn't move his cock. He just felt her muscles sucking at his rod.

"Damn it Sesshoumaru," she moaned softly. "You know I'm a screamer,"

He smirked into her neck and with his teeth he grazed her making her body tremble. He pulled out of her and took his wash cloth, wet it and cleaned himself before putting his semi-satisfied cock back into his pants. "I'm sorry," he apologized as he took the same cloth, lifted one of her legs and cleaned his cum from between them.

"For?" She smiled as he wiped her.

"For being so impulsive," he said as he stared at her. "I've never wanted a fuck as badly as I just did."

She grinned and kissed him sweetly. "No matter," she told him as she straightened her clothes. "I love your impulsivity. It's very- arousing."

Sesshoumaru led her out of the bathroom. His gold eyes watched the way her red dress pushed between the cheeks of her curvy ass and if he hadn't seen Rin watching him he would have had his hand between those cheeks while using his fingers to finger her sensitive little pussy.

'Damn it, hard again,' he thought as he followed the sexy woman and his daughter out to his car. 'This passion is intense. It's never been so before. Why do I just want to order Rin to bed, throw Kagura over the hood of my car and fuck her? Damn it. It's been so long since I had a good fuck, my lust for her is uncontrollable. I can't stop myself from wanting her more and more each day.'

"We can go now," Kagura smiled at him as if she had read his thoughts.

He started the car and reversed. 'This is lust, as soon as I'm tired with her the lust will fade and I will be back to normal.'

'I wonder what he's thinking,' Kagura asked herself. 'I know what I'm thinking. I gotta have that fine piece of cock-meat again,'

And what was Rin thinking?

'I'm gonna have a mommy! And she's gonna have babies! Daddy's gonna be happy! We're all gonna have a big family!'

* * *

"Inuyasha?" his mother called him.

He inhaled deeply. "Is it time to talk?" He asked as he sat beside her. She was in the living room with his father who was seated across from her. 'I guess dad's resisting temptation,' he thought.

"Yes," she said. "Dinner's on the stove and should be ready in about an hour. That's good time to talk."

Inuyasha was prepared for the chewing out he would probably be getting. He didn't feel all that bad today, actually he felt pretty good. A small smile popped onto his face. His father saw it.

"Did you have a good drive?" He asked.

"I guess so," Inuyasha shrugged. "I saw Kagome today."

Izayoi stared at him; her eyes urged him to give her more details. There wasn't much to give but he gave would he could.

"She was walking home from the park," Inuyasha said seeing Kagome in his mind's eye. "An icecream was in her hand, vanilla I believe."

'Seems like Inuyasha was paying really serious attention to her,' Inutaisho thought as his son obviously sank into his own world.

"She was wearing the shortest little piece of skirt- I could swear that if a cool breeze passed I'd see her a-" He cleared his throat when he caught what he was about to say. "Anyway, I asked to drop her home, she accepted but was extremely reluctant about it. We didn't talk much- only about Miroku and how he was doing. He's fine by the way- just a fractured nose and bloodloss." Inuyasha sighed. "Then Sesshoumaru called to ask me to pick Rin up, I asked Kagome to come along so I was able to spend a little more time with her even though we didn't talk. Then I dropped her home. She doesn't want to talk to me about us as yet, but at least I'm one step in the right direction."

"That's wonderful Inuyasha," Izayoi smiled happily at her son.

"Mom, dad," he said looking at them both. "I am really sorry about what I did to Miroku. He- he didn't deserve it- I couldn't see that last night because I was- I was angry and jealous and already had the worst day of my life. I plan on seeing him tomorrow to apologize and if he decides to press charges then so be it. I'm willing to be a man and take my punishment as due."

Inutaisho felt his chest swell with pride. "That's right son, however-"

Inuyasha inhaled deeply waiting for the rage to come.

It didn't.

"We talked with Houshi a few hours ago," Izayoi said to him.

"Y- You did?" Inuyasha mind went into hyper mode. "What did he say?"

"He said he's not going to press charges,"

If Inuyasha was standing he probably would be on the floor by now. "He's- he's not going to?"

Izayoi shook her head as happy tears came to her eyes.

"But why?" Inuyasha asked speculatively. "What does he want? He wants me to stay away from Kagome doesn't he?!" Inuyasha's rage mounting. "The hell I will!"

Inutaisho watched his son's anger grow and grow with every passing second.

"That bitch is lucky I didn't rip his fucking head off!"

Izayoi gasped, shocked at her son's foul language. Then she got angry and yanked him by the ear. "You watch your mouth in this house young man! You may be seventeen but I am not afraid to pull your pants off, turn you over and give you a nice spanking!"

Inuyasha winced. "All right! I'm sorry mom! Ouch!"

She let go of his ear. "You are just like Inutaisho!" She said exasperatedly. "Hot headed and outrageously tempermental! And Inuyasha the boy didn't say anything about keeping you away from Kagome. If anything he wants you two to be together!"

Inuyasha glanced at his father who merely shook his head in agreement. "The boy said if it wasn't for Kagome he would throw you through the court system- but he obviously loves Kagome as a friend and didn't want to put her through any grief."

He held his head down. "Why do I get so angry? Last night I was really seeing red. I hate it."

"Inuyasha," His father called to him. "It's not easy trying to control your temper but remember it's natural to get anger. Your anger originates from the deep passion you have for Kagome. All you really need is Kagome and some anger therapy."

"Anger therapy?" Inuyasha grimaced at the thought. "I don't need therapy I just need Kagome and I'll be fine."

"You may be right Inuyasha," His mother said. "But listen. Inutaisho, as you already know had the same problem as you have. He went to therapy and he had me and he was able to get through far better than many had expected. He was willing to go through the therapy for my sake. I had already given birth to you and it was distressing enough that you had been born premature and could have died. Taisho hates when I'm upset or worried or angry-"

"Anything that doesn't make your mother smile is what I hate, though there is the exception of any other man who's able to make your mom smile I hate that as well. I'm a very jealous man, I know my mind. I know what I want and I knew that since I wanted Izayoi I had to straighten up and at least try to get through therapy." Inutaisho said.

"There would be days when your father would curse and rage because he didn't think therapy was working and the only thing that could calm him was me." Izayoi gave him a bright smile. "It made me so happy to see him struggle and win his battles. He lost a few times but in the end he won the war and now he's happy, I'm happy and we have a family."

"Inuyasha," his father called.

"Yes?"

"I know you don't think you need therapy but I think it would really help you as it helped me. I can get my therapist to help you but I'm not sure if he's still an active therapist. Anyway your mother also knows the wife of a very well-known therapist-"

"I can't remember his name but I do belive it was Naroku, Niroku, Naraku- and his wife's name was Mira- something. Anyway, it's been so long. I'll look it up and I'll set an appointment for you to meet him tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!?" Inuyasha shot up from beside his mother. "Why so soon?"

She looked up at her son. "I thought you wanted to be with Kagome sooner rather than later."

"I do but-"

"You're going," Inutaisho said sternly. "No if, ands or buts. It's final you're going to take your ass to that appointment tomorrow and start therapy. Understood?"

Inuyasha sighed and nodded. "Can I go now?"

"Sure," Izayoi said. "Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes,"

"Okay,"

Inutaisho and Izayoi watched as their son left the room. The moment Inuyasha was gone; Inutaisho was kissing her deeply. When they parted, Izayoi was gasping and her husband was holding her to him. "Izzy, I would have never made it without you," he said. "Sometimes I don't even know why you love me."

She smiled and kissed him. "It's because you love me."

* * *

Akiko smiled at the handsome therapist she had been working beside for the past month. 'I work around so many handsome men,' she thought. 'In the mornings with my sexy Yoshida Yusuke as his secretary, the afternoons with the devastatingly handsome Niroku Houshi as his assistant and midnights with my lover as his well- lover."

Akiko loved men and she knew men loved her. If it was possible she would make every handsome man she got her eyes on hers. 'Niroku, you belong to me,' she sighed as she watched him work.

The young assistant knew that her boss Niroku Houshi was long divorced from his wife Mira, but he always had a picture of her on his desk, in his wallet, on his cellphone and he even had a slideshow on his computer. His desktop picture was Mira holding their only son. Akiko didn't know why he divorced from her when it was obvious he was still deeply in love with her and missed her.

Akiko also knew that Niroku and Mira talked to each other occasionally. How'd she know? Simple she always listened in on their conversations.

She also listened to Yusuke's calls just so that she could keep on track of his status with other women. That woman Saya didn't call for him that morning like she did yesterday, which was good because Akiko knew that she would have lied to the woman and say that he was too busy.

"Kikyo?"

She looked up at her boss. "Yes sir?" She was using the name of her lover's other bitch so that if anything should happen the blame would be pinned on Kikyo Miko instead of her, Akiko Yamato. Truly, Akiko looked like Kikyo when it came to body proportion and facial features. They could have been twins made from the same zygote just split in two.

"You can leave early today," he said. "My client had to cancel her appointment this evening so you can go home, now."

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "But don't you need help with anything else?"

He shook his head. "No, I just have to lock away these files. Then I'll lock up and head home. I haven't been able to reach my son and I'm worried about him. I can't reach Mira either."

"Oh all right then," Akiko said hiding her displeasure that he actually was trying to contact his ex wife. Couldn't he see that she was beautiful and single and more than likely a better fuck than Mira? "Mr. Houshi?"

"Yes?"

"Where do you put those files anyway?" She asked. "I mean I've been working here for almost a month and I hope to continue working here with you because I really love you- working with you that is and I just thought that maybe you'd tell me so that just in case you ever need me to pull a file and bring it to you I'd know where to find it. It would be more convenient that way."

He nodded. "It's really not that big a secret," he said. "These files have all my high profile clients,"

Her eyes widened. "You mean like O. J. Simpson?"

He grinned at her naivety. "Not that big, but there are some politicians, convicts, popular real rstate managers things like that"

"Oh! That's interesting. So where do you keep them?"

'Something's not right about her interest,' he thought. 'Oh well, she's a pretty girl and she doesn't seem too smart. She'll probably forget the place by tomorrow.'

"Come here," he said.

'Yes!' she thought. 'Oh I can feel those 12 inches inside of me already!'

She went to him and he took her to his desk where he opened a secret compartment and pulled out a bunch of files.

"This is where I keep them," he looked at her. "These are the extreme cases if this information is leaked to the public it will be damaging to my clients' image, businesses and lives. My business will also be ruined and my clients will sue me for all I'm worth and when they aren't satisfied I'll end up in jail."

Her eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," he nodded. "So Kikyo you can never tell anyone about this hiding spot. There would be so many businesses and lives on the line if any of these files are stolen."

She nodded seriously. "I understand, Sir!"

"Good," He smiled at her. "Now hurry and get home. It's getting late."

"Yes sir!" She smiled back, went to her front desk, shut her computer off and picked up her purse and cell phone. She told Niroku Houshi good bye and left.

As she walked outside she dialed her lover. "Hello? Naraku I know where the files are."

* * *

There you have it everyone! Another great chapter! I really hope you like this! Thanks again to everyone I really, really appreciate it. I know it doesn't really take me long to write chapters and stuff but an entire story is a challenge and I want to do it well so that I can give you all something great to read! My love and passion for writing is what keeps me going with this story, Reviews help me as well so please keep reviewing. I want to set a record for having the most reviews in the shortest amount of time as possible! (Think that could happen?) Anyway, I really hope you all loved this chapter. I worked my ass off on it!

Inuluver1990 goes to sleep. very tired.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	40. Chapter 37: Niroku as Miroku

Hey! I decided to post another chapter this morning. I hope you all like it!Please review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Sadly.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 37: Niroku as Miroku

Once his secretary, Kikyo was gone, Niroku picked the files up out of the secret place he hid them. He really had showed her the real hiding place, but he had another place to hide them. As he walked to the new spot, a file toppled and dropped to the floor scattering the loose pages.

He rested the other files down and looked at the file that had dropped.

'Inutaisho Takahashi,' he read and instantly remembered this man. He had been Niroku's first patient. Niroku smiled. 'Damn it's been so long,'

Then he decided he would call Inutaisho to catch up a little before he went home. He gathered the papers and the file and went to the phone to call the number he hadn't called in so many years.

"Good afternoon Inuyasha speaking," the voice on the other line answered.

'Inuyasha?' Niroku puzzled the name. 'Probably Inutaisho's son,'

"Good afternoon is Inutaisho Takahashi in?"

"Yes sir, who may I ask is calling?"

"A long time friend, Niro."

"Okay,"

Suddenly a familiar voice answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Inutaisho?"

"Niroku?"

"Who else?"

The two men broke out into a fit of laughter. "Fucking hell!" Inutaisho exclaimed. "How long has it been?"

"Oh I don't know? You were a violent twenty five year old convict and my first patient while I was just a budding therapist."

"Damn," Inutaisho sighed. "Fuck it's been long."

"Tell me about it," Niroku grinned. "We should go out for drinks sometime."

"Yeh- we'll set something up. Let's bring our wives."

Niroku was silent.

"Niro?"

"Mira and I- we broke up many years ago."

"Really?" Inutaisho asked not knowing exactly how to respond to that statement. "All right, I won't bring Izzy; we'll go out for drinks just us men."

"No," Niro grinned into the phone. "Just bring your wife and I'll see if I can get her to divorce you for me."

Inutaisho growled into the phone and Niroku laughed. "Damn you're still as jealous and possessive as always."

"Damn right I am," Inutaisho said proudly. "Oh! Speaking of being jealous and possessive- are you still working as a therapist?"

"Yeh, going on twelve years now" Niroku responded as he began flipping through another profile as he talked to his long time friend.

"Niro, I know we have to catch up and shit but I was wondering if you could help me out,"

"What is it? You need another Anger Management session?"

"Ha, ha. I'll have you know my control over my anger is fucking excellent now. I've recently gotten to a point where I can control my anger for a long period of time and not having to release it between my wife's thighs."

"Well you were always very determined to control that uncontrollable passion for her." Niroku said as his eyes caught on a particular profile.

This man with the cold eyes and smug smile made chills run up Niroku's spine. When the man, a convict charged with sexual assaults and indecent exposure, had come to his office needing Lust therapy Niroku couldn't wait for the 6-month session to be finished.

The man had detailed the kinkiest sexual fantasies of rape, bondage, sadism and masochism, hardcore violent pornography, necrophilia, pedofilia and even thoughts of murder. He was a twisted man who, in Niroku's perspective, should never be out in society ever again.

The convict didn't have anymore sessions but Niroku had to write up his assessment to give the judge and he knew it wasn't what the convict wanted- a beautiful assessment. The man had pleaded guilty via a mental disorder for sexually assaulting a underage girls but Niroku had already established that the man didn't have a mental disorder; he was just heartless and cruel. The man didn't care about the feelings or emotions of females especially the lives of beautiful dark haired, brown eyed girls.

'Girls like my new assistant Kikyo,' he thought. 'Beautiful but naive'

"What do you need, Inutaisho?"

"I'm hoping you could take on my son as a client," Inutaisho said.

"Your son?"

"Don't you remember? My second son Inuyasha was born premature because of the man I 'put down'."

"Oh yes! Takemaru- you beat the guy so bad he fell into a coma and died three days later."

"Thank you for replaying that," Inutaisho rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. Now what's this about your son?"

"His name is Inuyasha Takahashi and he seems to have the same problem controlling his anger like I did."

"Really?"

"Yes," Inutaisho sighed. "He assaulted-" Taisho paused as the name of the guy in the hospital came to him again.

"Taisho?"

"Uh- sorry about." Taisho said swiping the brief thought from his mind but then another came to him, 'I can't remember if Niroku has a son. Does he?"

"Inuyasha assaulted a guy at his school who was dancing with a girl he's in love with. It made him really angry, he punched the guy in his face fractured his nose and caused a lot of bloodloss." Inutaisho continued.

"Is the boy okay?" Niroku asked as a strange feeling came over him.

"Yea, the boy and I made a deal. He's decided not to press charges for a few things he deems necessary to help his life and his mother's life to be a lot better. I'm paying for medical fees and shit like that but I'm really grateful the boy is so sensitive to Kagome's feelings."

"Kagome?"

"Oh, she's the girl Inuyasha hit him for," Taisho sighed. "Inuyasha is just as hot tempered and passionate as I am. He has his music as an outlet for his anger but- ever since he met Kagome music just hasn't been enough. He wants her sexually but he also needs her emotionally and mentally."

"So she's like your Izayoi?"

"Very much so," Inutaisho said.

"Well, I could use another hot headed Takahashi under my belt," Niroku grinned. "I'll take him on."

"How long?"

"The session? It'll depend on what I get from him when we first meet. There are some cases that I just know won't need a lot of therapy."

"All right, can he start tomorrow?"

"I don't think I'm doing anything, so yes, I'll book him for tomorrow at 5pm." Niroku jotted down the information.

"Okay. Thanks Niro."

"Of course, now I just need basic information from you. How old is he?"

"He's 17, a senior at Sengoku Jidai High School…"

'Doesn't Roku go to that school?' Niro asked himself as another strange feeling came over him. 'Maybe I should check out this guy at the hospital. I'm not getting through to him, that's probably the reason why.'

'I hope he hasn't connected what I think he's connected?' Taisho thought.

"Taisho- what's the name of the boy?" Niroku asked suspiciously.

'Damn it,' Inutaisho thought. "His name is-"

"Taisho! Dinner's ready!"

'Thank goodness for Izzy!' he thought. "Uh Niro we got to talk later, Izzy gets really pissed at me when I'm late for dinner. I really got to go before she starts bitching at me. We'll catch up later; I'll send Inuyasha to your office tomorrow for five! Good night!"

"Tai-"

Click.

Dial tone.

Inutaisho exhaled. "Saved,"

"Maybe from him but not me."

Inutaisho froze at the sound of his wife's tone. He turned slowly and saw her eyes flashing at him. "You gotta go before I start bitching?"

He scratched his head and laughed sheepishly. "Honey, that was my therapist."

"And?"

"And I think the guy Inuyasha beat up was his son."

Niroku frowned at the phone and hung up. 'I don't know why I get the feeling that my son is in the hospital.'

He decided he would call the public hospital and inquire. The phone rang and rang until a lady picked up.

"Hello, I'd like to know if a boy named Miroku Houshi was admitted to the hospital?"

He waited for the woman for over fifteen minutes. "Oh yes, we have a Miroku Houshi here. Who may I ask is speaking?"

"His father." Niroku said a heart plummeting feeling came over him. 'So he was in the hospital.' After that thought, he said, "I'm coming to see him."

"Oh!" The lady exclaimed. "Well visiting hours are at 1pm-3pm in the evening and then 6pm-8pm. So if you come now you'll get to see him for a little while. It's only 7:20."

"All right what's wrong with him?" Niroku asked feeling his anger rise as he started packing up his things to leave.

"He has a fractured nose and bloodloss."

'So Inutaisho knew it was my son his son put into the hospital?' Niroku could feel his anger climb but he did what he taught his clients to do. Breathe deeply and try to think through the anger. "What was the cause?"

"He was assaulted by a student at Sengoku Jidai High School. They were having a Valentine's Day Dance when the altercation took place."

The stories matched. 'What the hell was Inutaisho thinking setting up an appointment for his son- a guy who hit my son?' Niroku wondered as he fumed. "How long has he been there?"

"Since last night sir."

"All right, do you know where his mother is?"

The lady shuffled around some papers and found the note she was looking for. "When asked about his parents M. Houshi said his 'mother's on a Valentine's Day Singles Cruise and father is…"

Niroku gulped and inhaled deeply. "What about his father? His father is…"

"Either busy at work or busy with another woman."

Niroku froze at hearing the words. 'You still think that about me, don't you son?'

"Mr. Houshi?"

"I'll be coming to see him now."

"Would you like me to tell him that?"

"No."

"Uh… all right sir. And your name is?"

"Niroku."

When Niroku hung up the phone he felt the pain intensify and he inhaled deeply to stop the tears from forming and draining down his face.

'Damn it,' he thought as he started to close up. 'I'm sorry Miroku. I made a foolish mistake. I want to make it right. Please give me another chance.'

Niroku made it the the hospital at 7:45. He would only have 15 minutes to see his son, but 15 minutes was better than none. He went to the first desk lady he saw and inquired.

"Oh! You're the man I spoke to a little while ago."

"I am," Niroku said his breathing hard from rushing. "I came to see my son,"

She nodded. "His room is 203 on the third floor to the right."

"Thank you." Niroku said as he finished signing in to the hospital. Then he went into the elevator and to the third floor. He found room 203 easily, but when he knocked he got no answer. He opened the door and saw his son sleeping.

His heart filled. 'I haven't seen Miroku in a while,' he thought as he entered the room and crept quietly to his son's bedside. 'Damn it, my boy looks just like me. A literal copy of me when I was his age.'

Miroku stirred.

Niroku studied him closely from what he could see, his son was all right. His nose was bandaged and obviously swollen but that was to be expected from a fractured nose. Niroku, a man who had wanted to be a real hospital doctor instead of a therapist looked at his son's stat machines and knew from what he saw was bloodloss.

'So Roku has a problem with his blood clotting,' he thought. 'He gets that from his mother. Damn it where is that woman? I leave Roku in her care and she's not even here to-'

Suddenly, Miroku turned over and his father saw his cell phone. 'I wonder if Mira changed her number and didn't tell me.' Niroku took the cell phone and the moment it turned on he saw the picture of an obviously beautiful girl smiling.

"Sango," Niroku read the name next to the picture. 'Roku's girlfriend?' Niroku thought as he flipped through his son's phonebook. He had the numbers of many, many girls but then he found Mira and saw that her number was different.

'Damn woman,' he thought annoyed. 'You'd think she'd tell me she changed her phone number.'

Pulling out his cell phone he logged the number into his phone. Then closed his son's phone to put it back but then it rang off and scared the life out of him. He clicked answer and froze.

'Who's calling anyway?' He thought as he looked at the phone. 'Sango?'

'Maybe I should wake Miroku and tell him-" Niroku thought for a second. 'No- he's still angry at me but I could at least find out what she wants.'

Using a sleepy voice- in context with the fact that his son was asleep- Niroku answered, "Hello?"

"Hi Roku," the woman's voice sang in the phone.

'Beautiful voice,' Niroku thought. "Is this Sango?"

"Of course it's Sango!" She exclaimed a little hurt he would even ask it was her.

"I'm sorry baby," Niroku said lowly…sleepily, he gave a yawn for effect; "I was sleeping."

"Oh!" he heard her fidgeting. "I'm sorry, should I call back tomorrow?"

'What would Miroku say?' Niroku asked himself. "No, it's fine. I was dreaming about you anyway."

"Stop it," he heard her fluster and thought, 'This girl loves my son,'

"Roku?" She called.

"Yes?"

"I asked the nurse when they think you can leave."

'Aren't I lucky I stayed on the phone,' Nirok smirked a little. "What'd she say?"

"She said that even though you're scheduled to stay a day longer you can leave tomorrow."

'Oh really,' Niroku thought. "Really?"

"Yes!" Sango exclaimed happily. "Now we don't have to do this but I was hoping that- well- just thinking that-"

"What Sango?" he asked. 'This is a complete breach of privacy. But anyway. What were you thinking?'

"Well- you don't have to go to school tomorrow and well- I could pick you up from the hospital and we could-"

"We could what?"

"You know-" she said softly. "We could go to my house and-"

Niroku's eyes widened as he looked down at his son. 'Is Roku sexually active? I mean I shouldn't be surprised but-"

"I mean, I'll completely understand if you'd much rather go home than-"

"No," Niroku said under the disguise as his son. "I'd love to come over,"

"Really?"

"You are my girlfriend right?" He grinned into the phone.

"Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you grinning like that?" She asked then exclaimed. "You thought I meant we'd have sex at my house didn't you!"

"Weren't you thinking that?" he asked with a smirk.

She gasped. "Oh you pervert! I was not thinking that at all!"

He didn't believe her. "All right," He said. "We'll go to your house and do what?"

But then she said, "I mean- if you want to do that we could… I mean,"

'So she does want to have sex with me- I mean Miroku?' He corrected himself. "Let's just see what happens? Okay?"

She sighed. "Okay!"

'I better get off this phone,' he thought. "Sango, I'll call you back tomorrow. They gave me some meds a while ago and I'm still kind of sleepy."

"Oh, okay," she said. "Um… I'll come by to pick you up tomorrow, okay?"

"All right."

"Bye!"

"Eh Sango," Niroku said softly.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me over the phone,"

He heard her soft gasp but then she laughed happily. "How do you want it? Lips or tongue?"

"Lips tonight, tongue tomorrow."

"Okay, good night," she said and then over the phone she made the sweetest kissing sound.

Niroku pointed the phone at his son. 'For you, son.'

"Thank you," he said. "Good night."

"Good night and Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"You sound really different over the phone,"

Niroku's eyes widened and gulped. 'So she did notice,' he thought. "It must be my nose making me sound different,"

"Yeh. Night."

"Night."

When Niroku hung up, he put his son's phone down and then glanced at his son a moment more. A nurse tapped on the door and came in to tell him that visiting hours were over and he had to leave.

Niroku left his son in deep sleep as he went down the stairs back to the lady he had spoken to on the phone. He signed up to give blood tomorrow for his son. Once finished with paperwork he headed home. He had another phone call to make.

* * *

I think I really like Niroku lol.

Anyway, Apryl has to get to work so Inuluver1990 signs out for now!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Sadly.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	41. Chapter 38: Plans to Make Up

Hey guys, this is just a chapter to fill in any holes in the story. I'm tying together a few loose ends and stuff.

I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: Do I own Inuyasha? No.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 38: Plans to Make Up

Mira Shimizu was on a cruise ship staring out at the ocean. It was so peaceful and beautiful. She didn't want to be there, especially alone.

Sure, it was a Singles Only cruise so she should probably have been mixing with a few of the handsome single men she saw in the pool, or at the bar but-

She sighed, 'There'll never be another man for me. I miss you Niroku.'

"So this is where you were,"

Mira looked behind her and there was Daisuke Yamashita, another single. She gave him a friendly smile.

"I just wanted to get some air," she told him.

Daisuke was a handsome man with a charming demeanor and humor about him. He had short brown hair with the most intense green eyes she'd ever seen. She admitted that he was attractive and that if her heart hadn't already been taken by a man she thought was a whole lot handsomer, then maybe she would have given this man a chance at her heart.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

She shook her head. Mira hated being lonely so she honestly didn't mind having company. 'I must be a fool,' she thought. 'I mean here's this sexy guy obviously interested in me and I'm just keeping him away because I actually think Niroku is one day going to come back to me. It's been almost 10 years and I still haven't gotten over him. I've tried and I've tried but I can't. I love him to much."

"Ms. Shimizu?"

She looked up at him. "You seem to be drowning in your thoughts."

"Oh," she gave him a soft smile.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

She sighed. "I just can't wait to be back home. I still can't believe I dropped my cell phone in the ocean on the first day."

"You must be so worried about your son, right?" Daisuke asked.

Mira nodded. "I do wonder if he's okay."

"Well you know I let you give him my number so that if he needs to call you, you can get in contact with him."

"I know," she played with the rail of the ship. "Thank you so much for your help. I just wonder why he hasn't called."

"Do you want to call him now?" He asked handing her his phone.

"Can I?"

She took his phone and dialed her son's number but he didn't pick up. Sadly, she gave the phone back. "He must be sleeping,"

"Oh,"

They were silent for a while before Daisuke spoke again, "Hey, did I tell you that I'm a pilot?"

Mira shook her head. "No, what kind of plane do you fly?"

"Mostly jets and stuff for the navy, but I do like my helicopter. It's always handy."

"So if you had an emergency, you could call and-"

"Yes," he nodded with a dimpled smile. "I'd have my copter in less than 3 hours. That's if the emergency happened while I'm on this boat."

"Wow," Mira said amazed. "And what about me?" she gave him a saucy, flirty smile.

He stared down at her and saw the look she was giving him. He tossed her his own sexy grin. "What about you?"

'I have to move on,' she thought. 'Miroku sent me on this cruise, so I should at least have one day of pure, unadulterated pleasure with a nice, handsome single man.'

With that thought she boldly began to play with his shirt buttons his eyes widened. "What if I had an emergency?" She asked her voice low and sultry. "Suppose my son was at the hospital and I had to go and see him? Would you let me ride your helicopter- in your helicopter?"

'Ride my helicopter, shit I'd let you ride anything you want,' Daisuke felt his heart begin to pound in his chest. He licked his lips. "Of course,"

"I'm serious,"

"So am I."

"Even if we have wild hot sex tonight and I ask you to take me back home in your helicopter tomorrow?"

He smirked and his hands unable to control them any longer went to her tiny waist, he saw her eyes widen. 'Did her nipples just harden?'

"Well?"

He laughed. "Yes," he nodded. "I'd take you back home even if we have wild hot sex and know we can never be together because you're in love with someone else."

He had added to her scenario and she found that he had hit her story on the head. She was in love with someone else, Niroku, her ex-husband and she would probably leave him in the end because of her love for-.

Then suddenly his lips made contact with hers. Closing her eyes, Mira melted into Daisuke's kiss. 'I haven't been kissed in so long,' she thought. 'So very long,'

'She tastes amazing,' he thought as his mind blanked.

When they pulled apart, they were gasping, only to smash into each other's lips again and again and again. Soon they were tearing at each other's clothes wildly.

"I need you," he rasped in her ear.

She could feel his need clearly. He wasn't massive but he had a size that could satisfy any woman who hadn't had sex in a long time. Mira couldn't resist. Her hands trailed all over his naked body. They had only known each other for a few days, but this was lust and years of pent up sexual frustration that needed to come out.

He cupped her breasts. They weren't large and they hardly fit his hands but he found them cute and sexy. He bent his head to capture one of her nipples. The moment his hot wet tongue made contact, Mira's back arched and she moaned.

It felt like they spent hours upon hours just fondling, licking and tasting each other's skin. Their heads were blank of all thoughts, past memories and even nightmares. Now, all they focused on was the passion, the pleasure, the utter release of the moment to come.

"Are you ready?" Daisuke asked as he lay on top of Mira's writing body.

'Am I ready?' she asked herself. "Y…"

BBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mira's response froze in her throat. Daisuke was panting, he needed his release but-

BBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I think you should answer that," Mira said. 'What am I doing?'

Daisuke groaned.

"It could be important," she replied softly.

"You promise we'll finish what we started?" He asked as he pulled out his phone.

Mira inhaled deeply. Her thinking capacity was coming back.

BBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Yes!" She said quickly before she lost her nerve. "Yes, we'll finish this no matter what!"

He nodded and answered. "Hello Daisuke speaking?"

* * *

Niroku reached home at about 8:35, but he didn't do as he usually did. He didn't go straight to bathe or to the kitchen to eat, he headed straight to the phone. He pulled out his cell phone and searched for Mira's new number.

He dialed it.

A man answered.

A man.

Niroku felt his throat tighten. 'Why is a man answering Mira's cell?'

"Hello?" Niroku answered. "Who's this?"

The man on the other line answered again. His name was Daisuke something or other, Niroku didn't care. He felt a spear of jealousy shoot through him.

"Where's Mira?" He asked.

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked. "You don't sound like Miroku."

"Because I'm not. I'm Niroku."

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Daisuke asked.

Mira watched as Daisuke and the other man exchanged words. She could feel the tension from the man over the phone. 'Who is he?'

"It means a lot because I'm her ex-husband calling to find out where the hell she is when OUR son is in the hospital with a fractured nose and blood loss!" Niroku felt his anger skyrocket.

It's true he was a therapist who taught people how to control their anger, but he also told them that sometimes it's good to let it all out. Verbally in some cases can be much better than physically.

Daisuke's eyes widened. "Miroku's in the hospital?"

"Yes, now put Mira on the phone. NOW!"

Mira gasped and yanked the phone from him. "Hello?"

"Mira? Where are you?"

"That's none of your business!" Mira exclaimed. "What's wrong with Miroku? I heard he's in the hospital."

"You can't be too far if you could hear that," Niroku taunted. "What? You sleeping with that guy or something?"

Mira felt her heart drop, but then anger took over her as well. Usually she was shy and soft-spoken. Not today. "Yes!" she said. "Yes Niroku, I'm sleeping with Daisuke. No- actually we're not sleeping we were in the middle of having sex! That's right! We were having sex- not that it's any of your business."

"Congratulations," Niroku said through gritted teeth. "While you're out having yourself a fucking good time, our son has been in the hospital for almost three days!"

Mira's heart dropped again. "Three days?"

"Yes," Niroku said. "I just found out today- a few minutes ago actually."

Mira felt her breathing become labored. Her son had been in the hospital for three days and she didn't even know. Tears formed and began draining from her eyes. Daisuke saw and knew that the only thing he could do was put his arm around her and offer whatever strength he could.

Mira appreciated his offer, but she wrapped herself in her own arms and began to shake. "I didn't know," she cried. "Niroku, I never knew."

"Of course you didn't know," Niroku spat. "You were too busy fucking some-"

"Stop it!" Mira cried. "Stop it! Damn it, stop! Niroku! You know I'd be there with Miroku the moment I found out! I didn't know! You didn't even know! So stop shouting at me because you're jealous I'm with another man!"

Sadness and shame suddenly washed over Niroku. "I'm sorry Mira," he said sincerely. "I- it's true. I- I am jealous. I'm constantly jealous of everyone even some of my patients! I've been consumed with jealousy ever since the day I screwed up and you left me!" His voice broke.

Mira felt her tears stop. "Niroku?"

"I'm sorry Mira," he felt the tears come. "I was such a fool. I had a good woman and I let you slip away and ever since then, I've been trying to come to terms with my anger, my jealousy and my problems by learning about other people's problems and trying to fix them. But damn it Mira, it doesn't work. I've been trying for ten years!"

Mira sniffed. "Are you crying?"

"Yes! Okay, yes! I'm crying! Me, a big grown man crying his heart out to the one woman he loved- still loves- hoping, just praying she could find it in her heart to at least forgive me for being such a fool. I'm tired of our cold conversations! I'm tired of not talking about us! I'm tired of there not being an 'us'!" Niroku was holding his head. "Mira, I know I don't deserve you, but damn it please- I'm dead. I'm dead without you. I need you- I need you to be here with me! I need you to bring me back to life."

Mira began to shake. Daisuke frowned, he heard everything Niroku had said and realized that this man- this man on the phone was completely and utterly in love with Mira.

Suddenly, Daisuke had a flashback of his own ex-wife, Kikori Yamiko. She thought she was in love with some man named Naru, but he knew she wasn't. She knew the man was just using her for some reason but Daisuke didn't know what. He and his wife had divorced 6 months ago.

As Daisuke looked at Mira, he wondered if he didn't settle his problems with his ex-wife if he would end up like Niroku crying on the phone 10plus years later to a woman he obviously still loves passionately.

"Niroku?" Mira called softly. "If you want- maybe… maybe we can set a meeting or something. We could sit down and talk. We- we never did talk about what went wrong, I think we should."

"Really?" Niroku wiped the water from his face.

"Yes," she said.

"But what about that guy?"

Mira sighed and looked at Daisuke. "We'll talk later. Um… about Miroku. His injuries aren't serious are they?"

"No, but he needs some blood," Niroku informed her. "I signed up to give some tomorrow."

"How long will he be there?"

"He's planning on leaving tomorrow."

"You mean he actually told you that?"

Niroku felt a small smile come to his face. He and Mira were actually talking to each other without the strain and coldness between them. Progress at last. "No, I found out from his girlfriend."

Mira gasped. "Miroku has a girlfriend!?"

Niroku grinned. "Oh yes and she's very pretty with a nice voice and she gives kisses over the phone."

Mira gasped again. "How do you know that!?"

Laughter bubbled within him. "It's a long story. I'll tell you when we meet."

"Okay," Mira agreed. "But he's fine?"

"He is." Niroku told her. "There's a whole lot to talk about so maybe we can continue this conversation when you're back?"

"All right, I'd like that."

"I um… I better go," he said softly. "Enjoy your night,"

'How can I when I'm not with you?' she thought with a whistful sigh. "You too,"

'How can I when I know that you'll be sleeping with another man?' he thought sadly.

"When will you be back home?" Niroku asked. He really didn't want to hang up the phone as yet.

"Um… the cruiseship won't be back for three more days." Mira sighed but then something hit her and she said, "I'll call if there's a change in my plans."

"All right, good night Mira,"

"Goodnight Niroku,"

When they hung up, both felt an air of calm wash over them. They felt amazing. They had finally talked to each other in a civil manner and they both knew that maybe they could finally work their problems out.

"Well?" Daisuke snapped her out of her daze.

Reality hit her.

She was just about to have sex with a man she didn't love.

"Daisuke?"

He shook his head and smiled. "I understand," he said. "You've lost your fire."

She gave him a soft smile and nodded. "I'm sorry,"

He shrugged. "It's okay; 'junior' has lost his fire as well,"

She looked and saw that 'Junior' still had plenty fire left in him. "I'm really sorry Daisuke, I know you probably wanted to-"

He kissed her lips softly. "It's okay." He said as he got up and started putting on his clothes. "Listening to you and that guy on the phone just made me realize that I couldn't sleep with you. You love the guy."

Mira nodded. "I do, and I really wish we could work things out with each other."

"Things will work out," He said as Mira began to put on her clothes. "All you two need to do is talk to each other and really listen to what's being said. And I have to do the same."

"Huh?"

He turned to her and gave her a bright smile before he pulled out his wallet and opened it. In it she saw a beautiful woman with long dark hair and brown eyes. "I divorced her 6 months ago when I found her cheating on me with another man." He sighed. "She told me that he was her secret boyfriend and that she really liked him a lot. We've only been married for two years but I know how I feel about her and I know that guy she's with is only using her. I don't know what he's using her for, but I tried to warn her against him and she wouldn't listen. I got tired and left her. We divorced and I really miss her. I don't think I tried hard enough to understand her and this so called love she has for another guy, but I'm willing to find out and I'm willing to take her back."

"Oh," Mira said as she straightened her clothes. "Well then, I think we're making a really good decision."

"I am as well," he agreed.

They were silent as they looked out at the dark, rolling sea.

"Are you really worried about your son, Mira?" he asked softly.

She nodded.

"I just can't believe he didn't call me,"

"Maybe he doesn't want to worry you," Daisuke suggested.

"Probably, but still," Mira frowned. "And he has a girlfriend. I don't know when we got to a point where he couldn't tell me everything."

"He's growing up; he's bound to have a few secrets."

Mira nodded. "I know, but why'd you ask?"

He looked at her and said, "I really miss my Kikori and I was planning on calling my co-pilot to bring my copter so that I could go back home- I was just wondering if-"

Her eyes widened. "You mean?"

He nodded. "Yes, I want to take you as well. We could be home by tomorrow evening."

A big smile brightened her face. "Really?"

"Yes,"

"Okay!" Mira laughed happily. "I accept your offer! I really want to go home. Being on the ocean is nice but I'd much rather be with Miroku and fix things with Niroku."

"And I'd much rather be with Kikori," he told her. "Now, you go pack your things. I'm going to call my co-pilot, talk to the captain and we should be set to leave."

"Thank you so much Daisuke!" She hugged him tightly.

Daisuke smiled as he watched her leave. Suddenly, his cell phone rang it was his ex-wife.

"Kikori?"

"Daisuki?" She was crying.

"What's the matter?"

"You don't want to know," she said sobbing. "I don't even know why I called."

Concerned, he said, "I do want to know. Please, tell me are you hurt? Did that bastard hurt you?"

Kikori's breathing hitched. "No," she cried.

"Then why are you crying?"

"He- he- he used me," she admitted tearfully. "He used me like an ass tissue and threw me away with all his shit on me!"

Daisuke's heart wrenched. He could tell her that he told her so, he could tell her that he had been right all along, but- he didn't want to rub salt in her wounds. She was hurting. "Kikori, I'm sorry."

"How can you say that?" she sobbed loudly. "We hate each other! Isn't that what we said?"

"I didn't mean it," he told her sincerely. "I was hurt, I was angry, I was jealous and damn it I'm too in love with you to hate you!"

"You- you love me?"

"I do," he confessed. "Damn it Kikori, I love you and I should have showed you how much I loved you the moment you told me that you loved another man."

"Daisuke, where are you?" she asked trying to calm her tears.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "I'm going to be home by tomorrow evening."

"Can- can I come over?" she asked softly.

"Why do you think I'm coming home?"

She sniffed and smiled. "So- we- we can talk?"

"I was thinking we could do more than just talk," he said. "Probably go out to eat, go dancing, and maybe- maybe if we're feeling up to it we could go a little further."

"Okay," she agreed softly.

"Now what did the bastard do to you?"

"He didn't hurt me physically or anything, but- he was angry when I lost my job working for Inutaisho Takahashi, we'll talk about that later and he told me I must get Takahashi's client list and any other information."

"Did you?"

"I did," she said softly. "I thought that if I gave it to him, he would- he wouldn't be so angry at me anymore, but he was and when he got the information he told me- it was over."

Daisuke sighed. "I'm really sorry he did that to you, Kikori."

"He was also having sex with another girl when he was talking to me," she whispered softly. "I was such a fool Daisuke."

"Love can do that to people," he said trying to be understanding.

"It wasn't love," she admitted. "It was just lust. We never had sex before, but he- he had promised we would if I did as he asked."

"Sounds like the bastard never wanted to have sex with you, Kiri," he called her by her nickname. "He just wanted information and you should think of it this way. He didn't have sex with you but no doubt the other girl he's fucked caught something really nasty from him."

"That's true, Daike" Kikori smiled softly. "I'm as clean as the day we met."

"Good," he grinned. "Because when I get home and I put my cock in that pussy where it belongs the only thing I want to catch is the best fucking release for you and me."

She laughed happily. "Me too!"

"Now I've got a few arrangements to make," he said. "Why don't you set an appointment at Chez Cavez?"

"Okay, how does 9 sound?"

"Too late, 7's good."

"All right," she said happily. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay good night, Kiri."

"Night Daike,"

When they hung up, a feeling of bliss washed over Daisuke. 'No doubt me and Kikori will work out things just like Mira and Nirokuwill. As for that Naru bitch, I know he's going to get what's coming to him. Even if it's not me who gives it, he's going to pay for hurting everyone he's ever hurt."

* * *

There you have it! just laying some foundation for a few chapters I had written a long time ago. I just need to make sure the transition between the new and old chapters are flawless.

I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	42. Chapter 39: Advice and Forgiveness

Hey guys! Last night I came home from work ready to post another chapter just to find out our internet was off! I was like 'damn it, I should have posted the chapter at work'. Anyway, it just came back on this evening so I'm posting the next chapter!

**VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION**

Akiko Yamato is the secretary working for Yoshida Yusuke (The principal of Sengoku Jidai High School)  
Akiko Yamato is also working for Niroku Houshi as his assistant.

(Akiko has two jobs a secretary in the morning and an assistant at night.)

Akiko and Kikori are not the same people. They are two different people.  
Kikori is (was) the front desk clerk at Inutaisho's real estate company- but since she was a bitch to Izzy she got fired.  
Kikori's boyfriend Naru is Naraku and Akiko's lover is Naraku as well. Kikori's ex-husband is Daisuke.

-KIKYO DOESN'T WORK FOR NIROKU. Akiko uses Kikyo's name just in case something bad happens people won't be able to track Akiko, they'll be tracking Kikyo.

* * *

I apologize if it wasn't clear to you guys. I thought it was. But, anyway! Here's the next chapter and enjoy! If you have anymore questions please ask!

Disclaimer: Do I own Inuyasha? No.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

* * *

Confused Love Story

Chapter 39: Advice and Forgiveness

The last day of Miroku's hospitalization, he had a visitor and to his astonishment, it wasn't Sango and it wasn't Kagome, actually, it wasn't even a girl, it was Inuyasha!

Miroku was seated beside his window watching the cars drive pass. They were going by so quickly, why couldn't time be like that? He wondered. He yearned to be with Sango. He had checked his phone this morning and saw that she had called but he hadn't answered the call. It was a mystery to him.

Miroku turned his attention to Inuyasha who had just walked in and boldly seated himself in the seat where Sango had preoccupied yesterday. Where was Sango when he wanted to see her?

"Miroku, we need to talk," Inuyasha said briskly.

"About?" He got up and sat on his bed. '"If it's about Kagome, she's all yours, we broke up yesterday."

A relief so great and refreshing flowed into Inuyasha's being and he became more enthused about the meeting. "Really?"

"Yes," Miroku sighed. "I've found out that I happen to love someone else and that I've never really thought of Kagome as more than a friend." He said as he thought about what he and Sango would do once they arrived at her house.

"I sure hope it's Sango," Inuyasha gave a soft smile. "The girl's crazy in love with you."

"It is," Miroku gave him an identical smile. "So about what happened."

Inuyasha scratched his head, got up and walked to the window. He took a breath and then turned to Miroku. "You just pissed me off at the wrong time."

Miroku grinned, he wasn't that angry anymore. Truthfully he wasn't angry at all because he realized that if Inuyasha hadn't injured him he and Sango probably wouldn't be together today. "Forget about it," He said.

Inuyasha wouldn't forget about anything until he got everything he had to say out of him. "What happened was, I was having a bad day," He started. "So much crap happened to me, I just lost control, that's all."

Miroku shook his head in understanding.

"I heard you're not going to press charges," Inuyasha said

"You heard right. I can't put Kagome through all that shit and I'd much rather spend my days with Sango."

Inuyasha bawked at him, "Are you sure you don't love Kagome?"

"Of course I love her… just not as much as you apparently do. You love Kagome so damn much that seeing her breathe beside another guy makes you jealous."

Inuyasha sighed. It was true. He loved Kagome more than he loved music and his guitar. He loved her so much it hurt him in every aspect of the word, physically in the sense that his body was always aroused just by thinking about her, mentally, in the sense that all he seemed to be doing was thinking -and dreaming and writing and singing about her; socially in the sense that he never wanted to be around anybody but her and spiritually, his spirit just wasn't whole without her warm beautiful smiles and laughter. He missed her so much.

''Kagome's not talking to me," Inuyasha said as he looked to the ground. "I mean, she told me to give her time but I just want to talk to her about everyday things. The weather is a good start. I saw her at the park yesterday eating an ice cream cone and sitting on the swing. When she saw me she started to go home but had to pass me. So I offered to take her home. She was reluctant but still let me. We talked about her seeing you that morning and when I dropped her home, she got out and thanked me but she didn't look at me and she didn't say goodbye or later.

Miroku grinned in understanding. "She's really pissed at you, isn't she?'

"For more reasons than the fact I knocked the crap out of you."

"Anyway," Miroku cleared his throat, not liking to be reminded that a guy that wasn't on any sports team had laid him out. "Why are you here?"

"I need your help.'' He said softly.

"What?" Miroku asked. "What did you say?"

"I need your advice," He said roughly. "Sound, helpful advice that can get Kagome and I together."

"Okay, try this," Miroku got up and checked his face in a nearby mirror. "Dump Kikyo."

"I know that all ready!" Inuyasha' forehead creased in thought.

"All right," Miroku took note of the facial hair he was beginning to sprout. Did Sango love the rugged look or the smooth look? He wondered.

Inuyasha stared at Miroku, waiting for an answer. When none came, Inuyasha went to him and took away the glass.

Miroku sighed and let a flash of annoyance come onto his face, he turned to Inuyasha and spoke. "Give the girl some time!" Miroku said harshly.

"How much time?" he wondered impatiently, he needed to see her, he was yearning to see her.

"I don't know," Miroku said walking to his bed and resting on it. 'Sango hurry.' He said to himself.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha rumpled his hair. "Give me a time frame!"

"How the hell should I know?" Miroku barked. "Wait until you are settled in school again."

Inuyasha counted the days on his fingers and groaned. "I'm suspended for two weeks!" He sighed as he included the days he would have to go in to counseling.

"Yeah well, there's nothing more I can help you with," Miroku said when he heard Sango's voice. She was there! Finally! His mind and body shouted in relief.

"So just give her time?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Yes,"

"All right," Inuyasha sighed and opened the door to leave. "By the way, I came to apologize for what I did."

"No big deal," Miroku shrugged. "I hardly, felt a thing!'' He lied.

Inuyasha left the hospital room and spotted Sango coming down the hall. It was good to see that someone's dream bad come true.

"Hey Sango," He greeted.

"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't finished pounding Miroku's face in, I'm done now though," He said with an evil grin.

"You lie!" She gasped. "You damn lie!"

He shook his head seriously. "I'm not fibbing. I'm telling the truth, I truly beat him bad again! He's so ugly now you'll have nightmares for years!"

Scared suddenly, Sango ran to Miroku's room and heard Inuyasha's laughter as she reached the door. He was lying she knew, but still.

Inuyasha left the hospital laughing and drove down the road in the direction he knew would lead to Kagome's house. Maybe if he passed, he'd see her and she'd talk to him. He hoped she would.

* * *

Sango entered Miroku's hospital room and saw him standing up by his window staring out of it. He was so tall and so very handsome from behind. She couldn't wait to get him naked.

"Miroku?" She called softly.

He didn't move when she called the first time. He didn't even acknowledge her presence, something was wrong.

"Miroku?" She called again, this time she closed the door behind her and took a few steps to him. He still didn't budge; he just stared out the window as if she wasn't there.

She bit her lip angrily. She knew he could hear her, why was he acting deaf? Did Inuyasha tell him something that would make him not want to see her?

"Miroku!" She shouted this time and when she put her hands on his shoulders, he spun around, caught her into his large arms and kissed her so passionately, all the air in her lungs swooshed out of her.

He put her down, never ending the kiss, and cupped her bottom. He squeezed her round, taut mounds and savored the way they felt in his large hands. She was perfect. He pulled her to his hard body until her womanly center was aligned with his noticeable erection; she fit like the proper piece of a puzzle to him.

His nose made its way to the crook of her neck and he could smell a little bit of the perfume she had sprayed, before she left her house to see him. It was spicy. It was sexy. It was absolutely seductive. He loved it; he loved her.

"We're going to my house right?" She asked.

Confused, he stared at her. "We are?"

She hit him on his shoulder and smiled up at him. "Of course we are. We planned this yesterday."

'I don't remember making plans to go by Sango,' he thought worriedly. "Is that all we planned?"

She frowned and stared at him. "Miroku- we- we said we would- you know."

'Sex?' His eyes widened. "Sango, I- I'm sorry. I really can't remember-"

She turned from him. "Stop playing with me Miroku. We agreed… you answered the phone. We talked for a while… I even kissed you over the phone!"

'I would remember that,' he thought and then scratched his head.

Then she hit herself. "Of course! You were under meds last night!"

'I was? I thought I was just sleeping,'

She nodded. "You sounded slightly different over the phone, kind of nasally which makes sense since your nose is swollen and you told me you were sleepy from the medication the nurse gave you so maybe you don't remember our conversation."

He thought about it. "I guess so," he said. "But damn, if you kissed me over the phone I would have loved to remember that,"

She gave him a big smile and wrapped her arms securely around his waist. "Don't worry it was only a lip kiss," she said. "I promised you a tongue kiss for this morning,"

His eyes widened as she stood on her toes and attached her lips to his. He melted and when she opened her mouth, he plunged his tongue into the warm recesses of her mouth. His hands cupped her curvy ass and pulled her up to his groin. She purred at that and he growled with satisfaction. Their tongues twisted and twirled, just playing with each other. When they parted they were smiling and gasping for air.

"Come on, the nurse said that you can leave today!"

"Really?"

"Yep!" She pulled him out of the room after he was dressed in some clothes she brought for him.

When Miroku was dismissed from the hospital, he and Sango were on their way to her house. She wanted to take her pictures of him in his most natural state, naked. She blushed at the thought and screwed down the window hoping the air would cool her down.

"What are you thinking about, Sango?" His voice wafted to her softly.

She smiled secretively, "You."

"Really?" His eyes left the road. He took in her gorgeous features.

"Yes," She sighed. "Miroku?"

"Uh huh?"

"Why didn't your parents come to see how you were doing? Surely they know that you were at the hospital for three days."

He sighed arid shook his head at her with a wry smile. "Did you forget I told you that I sent my mother on a Valentine's Day Singles Cruise?"

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed and hit herself playfully in her head. "I forgot."

Miroku took one hand off of the steering wheel, reached out and boldly cupped the breast closest to him. He started to fondle it lightly, loving the way she sighed and twisted under his hand for more. He smiled; Sango was perfect for him.

"Miroku behave!" Sango said when his hand slipped down her waist to touch her where no man had ever touched before.

"I need a distraction, baby," He said huskily.

She removed the hand he refused to move and then grinned up at him. "A distraction, huh?"

He nodded.

"All right!" She said cheerfully. "You want a distraction, you've got one!"

He wondered what that could be. Sango was a naturally sexy woman, what lusty thoughts could she be thinking of to use to distract him?

"Let's play debate!" She said suddenly.

His smile turned into a grimace. He didn't want to debate, he wanted sexual overtones and all that other stuff that could make him hotter than hot.

"All right," He sighed.

"Oh goody!" She exclaimed happily. "I'm going to be the woman who leads everything."

"Madam Chairperson?" He said.

"Yes!" She nodded. "Now here's that question thing we are going to solve. What's it called again?" She asked blankly.

"A moot?" He bit down a laugh at how cute she looked when she was ignorant and stared at her lovingly.

"Okay, here it is!" She said dramatically. "The moot is: whether or not I should make love to my new boyfriend however I want, while he is driving!"

Miroku nearly choked when he heard what she said and she laughed melodiously at his reaction. She laughed so hard she had to grip her chest to calm her breathing.

"What's the moot again?" He asked once he was finished choking and his initial shock had dissipated.

"Whether or not I should make love to you, however I want, while you are driving!"

"Are you serious?" He stared at her with his golden brown orbs.

She nodded as he took a turn onto another lane. "I'm very serious."

He grinned then "All right, let's debate!" He said more enthused than before.

"I'll be the side that says, yes to the moot, you'll be no."

"Fine by me." He smiled as he drove into familiar surroundings.

"Okay, from what I know from debates, no goes first." She said. "So go and be quick about it!"

''Should I really debate it or what?" He asked.

"I don't care!" She said impatiently as she ran her hand through her long hair. "Just be quick about it, list the reasons."

"Okay," He licked his lips and thought for a minute. ''One reason you should not make love to me while I am driving is because that is very big distraction," He grinned. "I might close, my eyes and be groaning so loud that I won't see or hear if a car's about to crash into me and that could either kill or injure us and other people."

Sango smiled and ran her hand up his thigh, "That' s a very good point but here's mine, you should let me make love to you, however I want, while you are driving because I love you," She put her hand between his legs. "You love me, and since you love me you'd never want to hurt me so you will control all of those base urges you get and drive sensibly even when I'm taking away all the sense you have with my love making!"

He gave her a lopsided grin and when she squeezed the large bulge in his pants, his eyes became hot, heavy and heady.

"You win," He said as he stopped at a streetlight. He pulled her face to him and kissed her long and hotly. They kissed for so long, the people driving behind him began to blow their horns because the light had changed a while ago.

Sheepishly, Miroku began to drive again and he tried his hardest to concentrate as Sango undid the button on his jeans and zipped his fly down. He took a deep, calming breath and began to sing his ABC's in his head to keep him from drifting off into sexual delight.

When he reached the letter P, he moaned loudly. Sango was caressing him slowly and lovingly with her hand. He loved her, he was sure of it and it was more than just sex, much more. He had known he was in love with her from the moment he kissed Kagome and felt nothing in it.

"Sango, when we get to your house, you better pray I don't lose control!"

She laughed at him and traced soft circles on his throbbing heat. "But I want you to lose control."

He began to squirm as she circled him with, her hand like a vise and began to rub up and down. His body tensed, he could feel him ready to burst. "Sango, hell, stop now or I-" He gasped deeply. "I may explode!"

"All right!" She said it so cheerfully that he had to turn his head swiftly to her. She put his long, hard, appendage back into his boxer and jeans, zipped and buttoned him up and then looked out the window and hummed softly to herself.

"Gee, when I tell you to stop, you really stop, don't you?" He asked disappointedly.

She laughed at his noticeable disappointment, but he wouldn't have to wait too long.

* * *

Inuyasha reached Kagome's house and his heart swelled with happiness when he saw her outside in her mother's front lawn garden. She was dressed in a dirty little sundress but she looked so beautiful she made even the dirt, look good. He was told to give her time, but- he honestly couldn't help himself from wanting- needing to be with her.

He parked in the neighbor's yard and went over to her house. "Kagome?"

She looked at him and the happiness that had swelled in his heart disappeared instantly. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying and she looked absolutely afraid of him.

Without warning, she turned and sprinted into the house, she locked the door behind her, crumpled to the ground and began to cry her heart out.

As for Inuyasha, he had never felt so horrible in his life. No girl ever ran from him, yet Kagome did, the girl he loved ran away from him as if he were a rapist. He bit his lip, turned away from her house and strode to his car. If she needed time, he would give her it.

* * *

Okay people, there you have it! I hope I didn't miss out anything! Again, thanks for reading and enjoying!

Please ask more questions if you have any!

Inuluver1990 goes back to the realm.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	43. Chapter 40: Learning from Past Mistakes

Hey guys! I'm back with yet another chapter! I may post another chapter later on tonight. Now, remember when I told you all that I only had to write three chapters I lost for this story and then I ended up writing like 15plus chapters. lol. Well, I've decided to write up a new ending to fit the new chapters. I like the idea I have for it and I'll still use the old ending somehow but yeah- i think you guys will love what I have in store for our favorite couples!

Please read and enjoy! REVIEWS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, damn it.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this stor**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 40: Learning from past mistakes

Niroku was at the air strip where Mira had told him to wait at. He didn't understand why he was waiting there for her especially since he knew she had gone on a cruise ship.

He looked at his watch; undoubtedly his son was already checked out of the hospital and with his girlfriend Sango.

'Why didn't he call me to tell me he was in the hospital? Why didn't he tell Mira?' Niroku asked himself.

"Are you waiting for someone as well?"

Niroku looked and saw a beautiful woman with dark brown eyes and long dark hair. "Hello, my name is Kikori Yamiko."

"Oh, I'm Niroku Houshi," he greeted. "Yes, I am waiting for someone, my ex-wife actually, what about you?"

She smiled at him, "I'm waiting for my ex-husband,"

"I see. How long have you two been divorced?" Niroku asked.

"Six months," she said softly. "And you?"

"Almost eleven years now," Niroku sighed harshly.

Kikori's eyes had widened. "Eleven?"

He nodded. "It was the stupidest decision of my life," he admitted. "But I'm ready to move on and help patch the holes between us. I miss her."

"I miss my husband as well," Kikori said. "I thought I was in love with another man, turns out it was just lust and when it wore off- well, I felt empty and I knew I had made the worst decision of my life when I divorced my husband. But, we're willing to fix our problems as well."

He gave her a warm smile. "You're lucky you've discovered how much you miss him so soon. I've regretted our divorce for many, many years."

"Do you have children?" She asked.

"A son," Niroku told her. "His name is Miroku."

"Do you see him a lot?"

Niroku shook his head. "We're not really on speaking terms," he said. "Miroku was still very young when his mother and I divorced and well- that caused a problem between us. I am hoping to fix it somehow thought."

"I hope everything works out for you,"

Suddenly, they heard the propellers of a helicopter. He looked up and sure enough there was a helicopter with three people inside. It didn't take long for it to land, and when it did, Niroku's heart began to pound in his chest.

"Mira?"

"Daisuke!" Kikori called out.

The moment Daisuke hopped out of his helicopter, Kikori was in his arms, crying and holding him tightly. He held her to him and a feeling of completion came over him. He had missed her so much.

Mira smiled at them and when she turned her head, she saw Niroku and her heartbeat sped. She didn't run to him, but her eyes stayed locked upon his as he closed the gap between them.

"Mira,"

The moment he called her name, she felt tears drain down her face. She wrapped her arms around his waist and the years of loneliness and pain began to fade away. Niroku kissed her head as he held her.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a while longer before Kikori and Daisuke came over to them.

"Niroku this is Daisuke," She said introducing them. "I met him on the cruise and he owns a helicopter so-"

"So I decided to bring her back since we both couldn't stand being on that cruise ship any longer." Daisuke finished.

Niroku nodded. Daisuke turned to Mira and talked to her. "It was nice meeting you Mira," he said.

"It was nice meeting you as well Daisuke,"

Niroku felt a tinge of jealousy wash over him. 'Did she sleep with him?'

"Maybe we'll meet up with each other again," Daisuke gave her a wicked smile and she laughed.

"Let's just hope it's not a singles only cruise," she said.

"Trust me," Kikori interjected as she put her arm around Daisuke. "He won't be on another singles cruise."

Daisuke looked down at her. "You promise?"

She nodded. "I promise."

"Anyway," Niroku said suddenly, "It was nice meeting you both and maybe we all will see each other again,"

"Yes," Mira nodded. "We better go Niroku. We have much to talk about."

"As do we Daisuke," Kikori looked up at him.

After they said their farewells, Mira and Niroku left in Niroku's car. As he drove, they were both silent until Mira spoke a while later.

"Is Miroku okay?" She asked.

Their son was a topic they could always speak on. It was a safe topic. "Yes," Niroku responded. "He was well when I saw him last night, even though he was asleep."

"And what about this girl?"

Niroku smiled. "She's very beautiful,"

"I don't doubt that," Mira sighed. "He's growing up so fast,"

Niroku nodded.

"Why didn't he call one of us?" Mira asked. "I mean, we're his parents, we should have been the first ones there at his hospital bed."

"I agree," Niroku said. "But obviously he didn't want us to know for some reason. I mean- I understand why he wouldn't want me to know but you?"

Mira sighed sadly. "I know I said this last night but I don't know when we got to a point where he couldn't tell me everything."

"Maybe he didn't want you to worry,"

She looked at him. "I guess so," Then she put a hand to her head.

"What's the matter?"

She shook her head. "I think I just figured out why he didn't want to tell me anything."

"Why?"

"Well-" She sighed. "I've been working three jobs-"

Niroku's eyes widened and he nearly choked. "Three!"

Mira inhaled deeply. "Yes, just trying to make ends meet-"

"Ends meet!" Niroku repeated loudly. "Mira, if you needed money you should have told me! I've got money coming out of my ears!"

She bit into her lip. "I don't need your charity."

"Charity!" He nearly stopped the car. "You're the mother of my child! I have a responsibility to not only Miroku but you as well! Taking my money has nothing to do with charity!"

They were silent for a long moment.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"A little,"

He turned into the parkinglot of a small café and they went inside. When they sat down, he ordered for them and they continued talking.

"Mira," he said softly. "I'm sorry for shouting,"

She shook her head. "You were right. I've been struggling to make ends meet from the moment you left." She admitted.

He inhaled deeply. "What about Miroku's child support money?"

"I put it in a savings account for his college fees," she told him.

He nodded. "What do the bills look like?"

She sighed. "They're terrible."

"All right," he said. "They'll be paid by tomorrow."

She looked at him. "Niroku-"

"I'm not hearing it," he said raising his hand. "It's all my fault you and my son have been struggling. You're going to quit those three jobs and just relax."

"But I like working," she told him.

"Okay," he told her. "You can keep one job then."

"You're trying to rule me again," she said.

He froze and looked at her. This was one of the main reasons they had divorced. He had always been sort of a control-freak. "I'm sorry," he said. "You can keep your jobs if you want to."

Mira was shocked. "You- you mean it?"

"Mira, I don't want to make the same mistakes I made long ago," he ran his fingers through his hair. "If you want your jobs you can keep them, whatever you want I'll give it to you and if you want to work for them you can work for them. You don't need my permission or anything just do whatever makes you happy."

'You're really trying aren't you Niroku,' She gave him a soft smile. "I really don't want to work three jobs," she said. "If I could find a job probably from 9-5 as a secretary or even a clerk, that'd be nice. It'd give me enough time to cook a proper dinner and spend time with Miroku."

He nodded in agreement. "About Miroku,"

"He should still be at the hospital right?" She asked as she finished her meal.

"No," Niroku said. "More than likely he's checked out with his girlfriend already and they're at her house."

"How would you know that?" Mira asked.

Then he gave her a devilish smirk and told her all about the phone conversation he had with Miroku's girlfriend. Mira was laughing outrageously by the time he finished. 'It's good to hear her laugh again,' he thought. 'Everything is going to work out this time. I know it will.'

"We should go home and wait for him," Mira suggested with an evil smile.

Niroku saw the grin and he grinned back in agreement, "We should."

Miroku was horny as hell when he reached Sango's house. When they were both out of his car, he pulled her up against his hardness and caressed her bottom.

"Miroku! The neighbors are nosy!" She gasped as she felt him. "They'll see us!"

"All right!" He sighed. "Let's hurry up and get inside," He said tensely. She laughed at his strained words and rushed them to the door.

When they were inside and the door was locked, he pulled her into a straddle and kissed her mouth thoroughly. Sango's thoughts scattered instantaneously as his tongue swept into the moist depths of her mouth. His tongue raged war with hers, no one won, no one lost; they were tied.

"Miroku!" She gasped. "Upstairs, that's where my room is," She began to suck on his neck slowly. He groaned and looked for the stairs, when he found it he went up and down the hall.

"It's the last room," She said as she weaved her fingers through his hair and moaned as he rubbed her sweetly.

He found her room quickly and cursed the fact that it was locked. He put Sango down and let her open it, once opened, she pulled them inside and they crashed onto her perfectly made bed.

Their hands were everywhere, his were on her hips and hers were on his large biceps. They moved in unison as they touched and rubbed and kissed hotly.

Miroku had Sango's dress off in no time, he didn't know where he put it, and honestly, he didn't care. He just wanted to feel her soft, luscious skin against his.

Sango on the other hand, began to undo his belt. He moved his hands off of her breasts and helped her with his pants. Once they were off, he practically tore away his shirt and soon they were clad only in their underwear. They eyed each other through passion-glazed eyes and soon they were rolling around on the bed.

Sango's soft hand rubbed up his thigh and cupped his hard manhood. He groaned and pulled her firm, round breasts out of her wispy red bra. When they were free, he bent his head and sucked the nipple of one into his mouth. He sucked and sucked and sucked, and she gasped, moaned and groaned. He reveled in the way he made her sing.

He pulled the bra off and dropped it somewhere in his haste to feel her fully. He cupped her breasts then massaged them softly. He loved the way they fit so perfectly in his large, manly hands.

"Miroku! Please!" She got up and took off her panties, his eyes widened at the sight of her. His breathing became even more labored as he eyed the heat between her legs.

She was fully naked, and wasn't ashamed of her body in the least. She was blushing though and he loved the way she looked when she blushed. She bent and began to relieve him of his striped boxers. He lifted his hips to help her and when she pulled them down the large evidence of his arousal popped out excitedly.

She wrapped her hands around it like she had in his car and began to rub him gently. He gripped her pillows as the beautiful sensations washed through him. "Sango!" He said tensely.

A dot of semen was released and she smiled at him, she couldn't believe she was actually making love to Miroku. Dreams did come true!

Miroku couldn't take the torture any longer with less than half of his strength; he pulled Sango under him and then froze when he was aligned with her womanhood.

She noticed his frigidity and wondered what the matter was. Was he having second thoughts about them? "Miroku?"

"I don't have any condoms on me," He groaned in pain.

She smiled at his plight and then leaned over to her bedroom table. She opened the drawer and pulled out a packet of 'All Night Long' condoms.

His eyes widened then narrowed, "Is there something I should know about?"

She laughed at his response. "We had a Family Life class on contraceptives and they gave each of us two." She grinned. "That happened yesterday while you were in the hospital."

"Oh," He said as she pulled the long, latex condom out. His eyes heated as she put the protection on him.

"Ready?" He asked when she was finished.

She nodded, she was ready and when he lay on top of her, she knew, this was right, this was what she wanted.

Miroku took a deep breath and pushed his cock deep within her. Sango gasped in pain and he stilled his movement to let her adjust. He was breathing harshly in the crook of her neck. Waiting to thrust over and over again was excrutiating but he knew he'd wait forever until she was ready to continue.

"Miroku?"

He looked at her and she gave him a small smile. "Are you?"

"Go slow," she said softly.

He nodded and moved his body in and out of hers slowly. He felt his eyes begin to roll to the back of his head as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him.

Suddenly, Sango gripped him and he felt her move beneath him. His eyes widened at her movement. "You- you want more?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "Faster…"

That was just the word he was hoping for. He plunged deeply, his pace increasing with every thrust. Sango's moans begin to get louder. He reveled in the noises she made.

"Faster,"

He began to move even faster within her. If there was one thing he knew, it was that this was an extremely important part of their relationship and he didn't want to mess it up. He wanted her to have a good first experience at having sex.

"Oh Miroku!" she moaned. "I- I feel something… something growing inside of me,"

He knew what that was; it was growing inside of him as well. He bit into his lip as he continued to thrust into her warmth. Her hands tightened on his biceps, he could feel her quivering.

'She's so close,' he thought. 'She's so beautiful,'

"Don't stop," she gasped. "Oh don't stop,"

Miroku felt the pressure in his groin increase. He could feel his control slipping. 'I have to make her cum first," he thought frantically. 'What should I do? She's so close I can feel her.'

"Oh!" she moaned as she pushed her hips up to his, rubbing her clit against him.

'Her clit,' he thought. An idea hit him. He licked his finger and instantly, his hand was between them. Sango gasped as she felt him rubbing her most sensitive area. Her eyes widened as the pressure within her intensified.

"Yes!" She groaned loudly.

Miroku continued licking his fingers and stimulating her clit as he thrust even harder into her. Then in the most beautiful of moments, Sango's mouth opened wide as she screamed, her back arched making her breasts stick out even more, her legs tightened around his hips and her hands clutched onto him as her body shook and shook and shook.

Miroku's eyes closed as he felt his cum shoot out of his body over and over. When his body stopped shaking, he inhaled deeply and looked down at Sango, her eyes were closed but there was the most beautiful, serene expression upon her face.

Thinking she had fallen to sleep, he kissed her softly and was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

* * *

At last! Miroku and Sango finally have their sex scene! YAY! I like how it came out, lol. Anyway, there's a little more to their story coming soon and then we'll be jumping into some more Inuyasha and Kagome. Now as for Sesshy and Kagura there isn't much to be said about those two in this story because I've come up with a new story idea for them! The story will be based on whatever scenes you've read about them so far! But I'll talk on that later.

Anyway, Inuluver1990 would like to extend her love and thanks to all her amazing fans! I really do love and appreciate every single one of you, even those who don't leave reviews! :). So yeh, thanks a bunch for your support. You guys are definitely the oil that keeps my wheels turning.

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	44. Chapter 41: In the name of Art and Love

Okay guys! Here we go another chapter just like I promised!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Please review and enjoy!

* * *

Confused Love Story

Chapter 41: In the name of Art and Love

Izayoi noticed her son's immense sadness and disappointment from the moment he walked into the house with his guitar almost dragging on the floor. Inuyasha's mood seemed to go from bad to worse. She didn't like it, she wished there was some way she could help her forlorn son.

"Inuyasha?" She called to him, as he was about to trudge lifelessly up the stairs.

He stopped and turned to her with weary dark eyes, he just wanted to go to his room and release the overwhelming pain that seemed to be growing like weeds. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" She asked tenderly. There had to be some way she could help her son.

He looked at her, and then to the floor. He wanted to talk to someone, but the someone he wanted to talk to didn't want to talk to him, at least, not as yet. He glanced up at his mother and shook his head; maybe she could find a way to get him and Kagome talking as soon as possible. "No, I'm not okay"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He nodded. He did want to tell someone how he was feeling.

"Okay," She smiled in relief. "Sit in the living room, I'll be there soon"

He sighed and did as told. 'Kagome, I love you,' his mind spoke softly.

Kagome was still seated on the floor crying her heart out when her mother came into the room. Saya gasped and went to her daughter.

"Kagome?" She said as she bent down to face her. "Honey? What's wrong?"

Kagome didn't answer, she just cried more and more and more.

Saya sighed and sat down beside her daughter. "I bet my life that this has to do with Inuyasha." She sighed. "Am I right?"

Kagome nodded stiffly. Everything nowadays seemed to be about Inuyasha.

"Do you want to talk?" Saya asked with motherly concern as she stared at her daughter that looked so much like her handsome father.

Kagome sighed shakily; she needed to talk to someone. She needed to express how she was truly feeling. She needed relief from the overwhelming pain that seemed to be inflating like a hot air balloon inside of her very soul. "Yes," She finally said to her mother softly.

"All right," Saya said happily. "Let's go into the kitchen and I'll, whip you up a nice big bowl of ice-cream with all your favorite toppings then we'll talk. Would you like that?"

Kagome sniffed once, wiped her face with the back of her hand and nodded. She would love a big bowl of ice cream, but not as much as she would love to have Inuyasha.

* * *

Miroku and Sango lay exhausted on her rumpled bedroom sheets. They lay in each other's sweat-glistening arms with smiles on their faces. What they had just experienced was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"That was wonderful," Miroku, sighed blissfully in her wild, red hair.

"Yes, it was," Sango, agreed with a blissful sigh of her own. "Except for the whole hymen-breaking thing." She recalled the slight pain she had felt when he had pushed his way into her.

"Are you in pain?" He asked concerned about her.

"Not anymore," She kissed his lips and ran her hand along his hip. He gave her a small relieved smile before he claimed her lips with his fully.

"Would you like to do it again?" He asked as he sat up and pulled her on top of him. She felt his hardness and blushed profusely. She would love to make love with him again.

"Yes," She said softly.

A wide smile popped onto his handsome features. "Well, get the condom and let's get the ball rolling again,"

She dug into her drawer and took out the last condom she had, and then made a mental note to buy a few more.

His hands worked on her already sensitized breasts as she unwrapped the condom from its packet. By the time she had it on him, her body was squirming and ready for his body to enter her again. He put his hands on her hips and lifted her until she was aligned with him and then she slowly began to take his hard length into her.

He moaned as she went down upon him. She felt so good. It felt so right. When he was in her all the way to the hilt, they stayed stationary for a while they just stared into each other's love filled eyes and smiled.

"You've got the stage, Sango," He grinned.

She grinned back and began to move on top of him. Their lovemaking had almost reached its highest point when Sango froze.

"Baby, why'd you stop?" Miroku groaned in need of a release.

"Oh my gosh!" Sango gasped instantly and pulled herself from him. With wide eyes she scampered around the room picking up their clothes. Miroku watched with uncertainty in his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"My mother's home!" Sango bit her lip as she sprinted to her drawer. She pulls out a strapless dress, put it on in a flash and began to comb her hair. She turned to see Miroku staring at her through heated disappointed eyes. She sighed and pulled her hair in one behind her neck and then she went, to him.

"Miroku," She called to him. ''I'm sorry about this, I totally forgot, my mom would be home at this time."

"Sango!" Her mother called suddenly.

"So, what should I do? Be like R. Kelly and go hide in your closet?" He asked with a frown.

Sango could hear her mother coming up the stairs; she had to think of something fast. She spotted her camera on her desk by her computer and smiled as a genius plot began to form quickly in her head.

"Miroku," She called to him softly as she picked up her camera. ''Pose!"

She started clicking her camera at his naked body and when her mother entered she stopped and looked at her. "Afternoon mom!" She gave her mother a radiant smile. Then turned to Miroku whose eyes widened to saucers. "Miroku, can you stretch your left leg out a bit more?"

Her mother gasped in shock when she saw Miroku, splayed out naked and fully aroused in her bed. "What is this?" She asked still in shock.

"What's what mother?" Sango asked innocently as she went to Miroku and fixed his leg in the way she wanted it. She noticed that his appendage was limp and frowned. Boldly, she wrapped her hand around it and rubbed it slowly Miroku's eyes widened and shot to Sango's mother. Her eyes were just as big as his.

"That's better!" Sango said with a smile when his penis was hard and erect again.

"Sango," Her mother said sternly. "What is this? Why is there a young man in your bed and why did you touch him like that?"

Sango took a series of shots then put her earners down. "Mother,"" She started. "This is Miroku Houshi, and he's just my model for an art contest the school is having."

"You're going to put this on display?"

"It's art mother," Sango sighed went to him, she rumpled his hair a bit more and smiled when she got it exactly how she wanted.

"There's nothing wrong with what I am doing," She said. "It's just like drawing a sculpture or even making one with clay. Live models are the best to work with."

"But, he's in your bed! Naked! Why didn't you put him in the garden, it's more scenic."

Sango acted as though she was thinking about it, "Mother, the title of this piece is called, 'The Modern Caveman." She said as she turned away from her to hide the fact that she was about to explode with laughter. Miroku also was trying to bite down his sexy chuckle by biting his lip.

"You see, he hasn't shaved in three days," Sango pointed out that fact when she approached him and cupped his whiskered face. "His face doesn't have the fresh, modern day shave look. It's more outdoor and rugged, definitely a caveman." She grinned.

"Then there's his physique." She exclaimed as she put her hands on his shoulders. "He has a beautiful body, big broad arms, corded neck, strong, lean thighs, tapered hips, and slim waist. He's perfect for a caveman. Don't you think so?"

Her mother scrutinized Miroku and found that her daughter was indeed telling her the truth. He was perfectly proportioned to be a caveman. "I understand your point honey, but why in your bed?"

Sango sighed roughly. "Because mother, that's where the modern comes in." She said. "And he's got on a condom, that's modern too. He's the caveman in a modern setting, thus the title "The Modern Caveman"

Her mother nodded at the sense of it. She smiled then. "It's a wonderful idea honey," She said truthfully. "But how about you put the sheet over his- um- his lower half?" She asked. "He seems very excited down there."

Miroku's face flamed red then he looked at his girlfriend. What would she think up now?

"Mother," She sighed. "Covering him will lessen the powerful effect I want to have on all who will see it. I won't win if I cover that part of him it's his sign of great virility; I want to bring it out to my best advantage."

Her mother took a deep breath and took another look at Miroku's genitals; she shook her head. "All right honey," She said. "Take your pictures and hurry up so that he may clothe himself.'

"All right," Sango said and ushered her mother out of her room. When the door was closed, Sango sighed deeply. "Mothers," .She rolled her eyes. "They don't understand fine art,"

Miroku exploded with laughter but then it caught in his throat when a knock sounded.

Sango bit her lip and cracked the door open it was her mother again. "Yes?"

"Honey, you may want to pick up your bra, he's sitting on it," She said.

Sango's eyes widened a little. "Mother, that's a part of the picture!"

"All right, honey," She said with a secret smile. "But we'll talk about this picture and all the other pictures you have of him, later."

Sango blushed and nodded at her mother. When her mother left again, Sango cursed lowly. "All of that and I'm still practically busted!"

He laughed at her, "Well, you are going to have to tell her some time."

"I know," Sango said softly and went to him.

"Now about that caveman thing," He said as he began to nibble on her stomach.

She giggled and put her hand in his hair. His hairy face made her laugh. "Modern Caveman," She corrected.

"I think that's my cue to go home and shave," He said with a grin.

"Why?" She asked as she kissed his lips. "I love you a little rugged."

He smiled at her. "I have to go anyway," He said sadly. "Mother's coming back tomorrow and the house is a mess!'"

She helped him put on his clothes, especially his boxers and pants. She looked up at him and smiled brightly. "I could tell my mom that you were in the hospital and you have a lot of school work to catch up on and that I'm going with you to help you catch up."

"Really?"

She nodded. "And it's practically the truth, you were in the hospital and you do need to catch up with your work, the only lie would be that I'm not really going to be helping you catch up with your work."

"You know you could just give me a summary of the work, then it wouldn't be a lie at all." He smiled as he gripped her hips.

She reveled in the way he made her feel. This had to be love.

"I love the way your mind works," She grinned up at him.

He smiled at her and led her out of her room when it was cleaned and she had everything she needed.

"Mother?" Sango called when she came into the kitchen.

"Yes honey?"

"Miroku wasn't to school for three days," She started to explain. "So he missed a lot of work," She said. "I'm going with him to explain some of the work he missed."

"All right" Her mother gave her a smile.

"Let's go Miroku." Sango began to lead him out.

"Good day, Mrs. Taijiya," He said.

"Good bye Miroku," She said giving him a secret smile that nearly made him do a double take.

When they were down the road, Sango grinned at him.

"What's so funny?" He wondered.

"Nothing, Let's play debate," She smiled with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

He gave her a grin and nodded. "All right, Madam Chairperson."

They both laughed as he turned onto his street corner. This had to be love, they thought happily.

* * *

There you go! Please review and I hope you enjoyed!

Inuluver1990 signs out for now.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	45. Chapter 42: Too passionate, too soon

Okay guys! I think it's about time I sent you all another chapter! I would have sent it a lot earlier but I couldn't wait to finish chapter 43 and 44! I am so freaking loving it! Yeh so, I should be posting those really soon! On top of that I'm seeing stripclub, pole dancing, lots of raunchy sex between Kagura and Sesshy but I really want to finish this story first. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review!

Disclaimer: These friggin people don't understand that I don't own Inuyasha.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

ENJOY and REVIEW, That's all I ask of you!

Confused Love Story

Chapter 42: Too Passionate, Too Soon

Inuyasha's mother sighed as she sat beside her son on the two-person sofa. She gave her son an encouraging smile. "Let's talk."

He nodded at her and took a deep breath. Where should he start? The beginning was always the best place to start a story, but he didn't want to go through his relationship with Kagome, he just wanted an answer to how he could get Kagome to talk to him again.

"Mom," He said softly as he looked at his guitar. "Kagome's not talking to me."

"Why not?" She wondered.

She knew that something was wrong between her son and Kagome; she just did not know what it was exactly.

He sighed roughly, picked up his guitar and strummed the familiar strings once. "I'm not really sure why, but I think it has to do something with how I beat up her boyfriend- well, ex-boyfriend." He corrected with a secret smile.

Izayoi gazed at her son with inquisitive eyes. She could tell he was more than happy at that turn of events. "Why'd she break up with him?" She asked a moment later.

"I don't really know," He smiled a little, "but I think it has something to do with me."

"You seem quite happy about that," She said knowingly.

He nodded, "I am, because breaking up with him shows that she's still in love with me."

"I guess that makes sense," Izayoi sighed. "Now back to why Kagome isn't talking to you."

He began to picture Kagome's smiling face; he missed her so much. He wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her passionately. He missed the way she would melt like ice cream in his arms.

"I really don't know why," He said truthfully. "I just want to talk to her again. I want to hold her to me, like I used to, and kiss her." He let out a rough sigh and scraped his fingers through his hair.

"I see," Izayoi said thoughtfully. "Inuyasha, to tell you the truth, I am not fully understanding why Kagome is giving you the cold shoulder." She said. "You will have to start from the beginning. First of all, how did you and Kagome meet?"

Inuyasha's mind swept back to that day, Kikyo had turned him down again and he went to the music room to sing out how he was feeling, and then all of a sudden she was there with her concern, her caring nature, and her support. She made him feel so much better that day, and ever since that day he had begun to fall desperately and dangerously in love with her.

After explaining how he met Kagome, he waited for his mother's response. Izayoi was soaking up everything her son had said like a sponge. She was absorbing and analyzing the information; she had received but found that she needed more, much more.

"All right, now, when did you two share your first kiss?"

"It was in the morning, before school started." He said. "Kikyo again didn't want to hear my songs, she told me to just focus on taking her out and buying her things." He paused. "Then I went to the music room again and I was so angry at what she said, I threw a chair into the chalk board.

Izayoi watched the emotions change on her son's face, carefully.

"Kagome was already in the music room," He smiled as he remembered how frightened she was. "I scared her, but when I calmed down her concern just-it just shone so brightly. She wanted to know how I was doing, she apologized for Kikyo's thoughtlessness, and then she told me she would listen to me and I just couldn't hold in my emotions anymore," he sighed. "She had pulled me into her arms and we stumbled onto the floor, me on top, but that happened before she started to talk to me."

"Go on, this is getting very interesting," His mother folded her hands in her lap and waited for him to continue.

"Okay, so there we were in each other's arms, on the music room floor and she begins to tell me all the things I want to hear, mom, like I said I couldn't control my response towards her." He sighed as his body hardened in remembrance of how he had kissed her. "I just needed her then so I kissed her but mom that was no ordinary kiss. It was just so different from the ones I shared with Kikyo."

"I think I'm beginning to understand something." She nodded slowly as she critically analyzed exactly what her son was saying. "All right," She said after a moment of silence. "When did you two share your second real kiss?"

He thought about it and instantly remembered the kiss they had shared in the park.

"Well, that one happened when she was babysitting Rin and they went to the park with me." He said. "She had been ignoring me after our first kiss, I guess she just wanted to think about what was happening between us, that's completely understandable."

"Oh! So your second kiss was on the same day Rin told your father and I that you and Kagome were making a baby."

Inuyasha blushed at that and knew what his mother was thinking. "Yes," He replied.

"So I guess you were between Kagome's legs again, kissing her?" The blush on his face became even more pronounced as he nodded. "What happened after that anyway?" She blinked at him with wonder in her eyes.

"I was convinced that I loved her and that she loved me, so the next morning, I dumped Kikyo."

Izayoi's motherly eyes widened, "You dumped Kikyo?" She asked in shock. 'Way to go son, that girl doesn't deserve you, Kagome does!' She thought.

"I did, but here's where everything begins to get crazy and complicated." He said getting up from the sofa to pace around the room a bit. "I dumped Kikyo so that I could be with Kagome without any guilt but when I went to Kagome, she told me that I was unfair to Kikyo and that I should get back together with her."

"But, why would Kagome tell you to do that?" Izayoi puzzled. "Did Kagome say that she loves you?"

"More than once," He sighed.

"I'm just not understanding this. Why did Kagome say that you were unfair to Kikyo?"

"Well," Inuyasha stopped his pacing and thought about what she had told him.

"I think I understand what is going on now."

He waited for his mother to gather her thoughts; his foot began to tap lightly as he waited. He needed to know why Kagome was avoiding him.

"All right," She said. "Here's what I think." She said. "Based on what I have heard I can say that maybe Kagome is afraid of you. She may be afraid because she thinks that she's not the type of girl handsome, rich guys fall in love with. At least, maybe that's how she sees it. You see, for a girl like Kagome, you being in love with her can be a very overwhelming thing, think about it, you have never noticed her before but now you are."

"I guess I can understand that, but mom, she's completely afraid of me!"

She quirked an eyebrow at him, "Are you sure about that?

"Of course I'm sure!" He expressed strongly. "I saw her today mom, she wouldn't even look at me! She was in the front garden and when she saw me she ran into the house and closed the door. She was so afraid." He sighed sadly.

"Well, gee," His mother thought about what she had lust heard. "The only other reason I have is that maybe you're too passionate.'

His eyes widened at her. "What do you mean, maybe I'm too passionate?"

"Exactly that,' She said briskly. "You've already told me that you and Kagome kissed on the floor in the music room and it wasn't an ordinary kiss. It was one of those life-changing kisses. Then in the park, you kiss her again in the same way and Rin interprets your actions as making a baby. Think about how her mind is working. Don't you think that maybe you're moving too fast?"

It made sense, everything she said. Could it be that Kagome was hiding from him and his emotions because she was scared? Scared of what, though? He wondered, teenage pregnancy, fornication, and the loss of her virginity to someone whose relationship with her might not last forever? Could those be the reasons? They all were logical and plausible.

"Do you understand now?" She asked him softly.

He did understand, he had moved too fast and scared her in the process. He hadn't meant to scare her; he just couldn't control his physical responses to her. It wasn't his fault his body wouldn't stop overpowering his brain.

"You jumped too far, you and her are not even a couple, yet here you are- making her feel things she has never felt before and she loves how you make her feel but in the process she is afraid of these feelings because they could be dangerous. I say dangerous because these strong passions could result in pregnancy and if she becomes pregnant she'll have to leave school. Also, this is her last year in school so she can't afford to mess up now, not after so many years attending school."

"I get the point," He said softly. "I moved too fast with her, I thought she was moving with me, but it turns out that she wasn't moving with me at all. The way she sees it is that Kikyo was the innocent and ignorant person in the relationship. She said that, Kikyo wasn't aware of the things I needed from her to make the relationship work."

"Things like what?" She wondered.

"Like love and support and you know just to be there for me."

"But I thought those things would come natural if there was truly love in the relationship."

"I thought so too, but Kagome is convinced that I did Kikyo wrong and so she told me that I have to get back together with Kikyo and if Kikyo does anything wrong in the relationship then I can break up with her."

"But, you don't love Kikyo!" His mother exclaimed. "It makes sense to break off the relationship."

"I know that!" Inuyasha sighed and flopped back onto the sofa beside his mother. "It's Kagome who doesn't know that."

Suddenly a light bulb flashed on inside of Izayoi's head, "Suppose she does know?"

"Know what?" Inuyasha blinked at his mother with his dark eyes.

"Suppose Kagome knows that you breaking up with Kikyo is the best thing to do but she doesn't want you to."

"Why the hell wouldn't she want me to?" He ground his teeth in outrage.

Izayoi grabbed his ear and pulled. "Watch your mouth,"

She let him go when he apologized. "Anyway," She said. "Maybe Kagome's just scared."

Inuyasha's mind went into extensive mode. Why would Kagome be scared to be in a relationship with him? He was a good person to be around, and an even better boyfriend. If fear was the reason she didn't want him to break up with Kikyo then what did he do to cause this fear?

"I don't understand how she can be afraid of being with me."

"Of course you don't understand," She smiled knowingly. "You're a guy, she's a girl. The minds of males and females are quite different in certain subjects."

"Please explain what you are saying," He groaned in frustration. He didn't need a headache; he just needed a way to get Kagome to talk to him.

"Son," Izayoi rested her hand on his shoulder. "Suppose she is afraid of the way you make her feel?"

"What do you mean when you say that?"

"Tell me again, before Kagome came into your life, had you ever noticed her in school?"

He thought about that question and found that he had to do a lot of brain searching for an answer. He shook his head after a while. "No, I didn't even notice her."

"See," Izayoi nodded and stood to her feet. "Come, let's go into the kitchen, I have to start dinner."

They went into the kitchen. Inuyasha sat down at the supper table and his mother began to pull out produce and meats.

"Now," She said as she began to peel some potatoes. "You say that you never really noticed her, right?"

He nodded.

"Exactly."

"I guess this means that I have to give her some time?" He said.

His mother shook her head once. He got up and decided to go upstairs to his room. "Son?"

He turned to look at her. "Yes?"

"You'll know when the time is right to go to her." She smiled.

"Okay." He said and trudged up the stairs with his guitar.

Inuyasha sat on his bed and began to play his guitar. He needed Kagome. But he had to wait.

I want you baby to smile again,

I need you baby, even if we're just friends,

I love you baby, don't let our love end,

Oh please baby, I'm sorry I say, over and over again.

Come and bring the happiness back into my life,

Without you, all I seem to know is strife,

Oh baby please, I'm begging don't you see,

That I need you; I want you here with me,

* * *

As soon as Saya was finished talking to Kagome and she was sound asleep in her bed, she went to her room picked up the phone and dialed a number that she was beginning to get very familiar with.

"Hello? Izayoi? We need to talk." She said to the woman on the other line.

"I agree," The other woman said over the phone. "It's about Kagome, right?"

"Yes,"

"I thought so," Izayoi said softly. "I'm worried about Inuyasha also but Inutaisho and I have a plan to get Inuyasha and Kagome together."

"When can I come over?" Saya asked as she looked at the picture of her deceased husband.

"Not today," Izayoi said with a sigh. "Inuyasha is home, but tomorrow he'll be to music lessons so you can come over tomorrow at four, Inutaisho should be home by then and we'll start to work on our plan."

"All right." Saya sighed happily. "I hope the plan works though."

"It will," Izayoi said confidently. "I know it will."

"Great."

After a few minutes of conversation about recipes and other things, the mothers hung up. Izayoi heard the door open and smiled when her granddaughter, Rin pounced upon her.

"Hi Gammy!"

She smiled happily and picked her granddaughter up into her arms. "Hello sweetie." She said as she kissed Rin's cheeks a few times.

"Gam? Will Ms. Kagome be coming back?" the little girl asked softly.

"Why?"

"I miss her," Rin said sadly. "And Inuyasha misses her too. All of his music is sad and when I go to sleep I don't dream good things anymore."

"Well," Izayoi said with a motherly smile. "Can you keep a secret?"

Rin nodded her head excitedly; she loved secrets.

"Your grandpa and I have a plan to bring Ms. Kagome back."

"Really?" Rin exclaimed happily.

"Yup," Izayoi grinned at her ecstatic grandchild. "But you have to keep it a secret or Kagome may never come back. Do you promise?"

"Yes ma'am, I promise!" She said strongly like a girl scout.

"Wonderful! Now let's go and make Inuyasha's favorite cake."

"Yeah!" The little girl clapped as they went downstairs. "Chocolate Triple Fudge cake!"'

* * *

It was nearing 4:30 when Inuyasha came back downstairs and saw his father groping his mother. 'Horny dog,' he thought as he cleared his throat.

"If you don't remember," Inuyasha said with a smirk, "There's a five-year-old girl playing in the living room and she's smart enough to know when her grandparents are 'playing' around."

"I told you to behave," Izayoi hit Inutaisho with her wooden spoon playfully and he laughed.

"You're going to the therapist, right?" Inutaisho asked his son.

"Yes," Inuyasha nodded as he saw the cake his mother was icing. It was his favorite, he felt his mouth begin to water. "Mom, can I have a piece?"

She smiled at him, "Of course you can, Inuyasha." She cut him a large slice and put it on a plate for him.

"What about me?" Inutaisho asked.

Inuyasha got a glass of milk and sat down listening to his mother tell his father that he couldn't have piece until after dinner.

"Why does Inuyasha get to have piece before?"

She grinned. "Oh stop being jealous. You can wait until later. Besides, I made it especially for him."

Inutaisho frowned. "When's the last time you made food especially for me?"

She laughed at his jealousy. "Now, now, are you jealous of your son?"

Inutaisho huffed, "What's to be jealous of?"

"Oh I'm just younger, smarter, faster and handsomer than you," Inuyasha smirked devilishly.

"Your ass," Inutaisho muttered and ducked when his wife through her wooden spoon at him.

Inuyasha snickered. "You better watch what you say or you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

Inutaisho bit his lip and looked at his wife who was ignoring him. He hated the couch. "Izzy?"

"Hmm?"

"You won't let me sleep on the couch will you?"

She was silent. Inutaisho groaned as Inuyasha laughed heartily and finished his cake. "Anyway, I got to go."

Then an idea hit him. "Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have another piece?" He asked.

She frowned at him. "You just had a big slice,"

"I know," he scratched his head. "I kinda wanted to give it to Kagome,"

She smiled happily. "Oh yes!" she said cutting off another two pieces and wrapping them expertly. "Give one to Saya as well."

"Okay," Inuyasha took the cakes and kissed his mother's cheek. Then, seeing his father obviously still thinking about whether he'd be sleeping on the couch. He whispered in his mother's ear. "Don't be too hard on him," He said.

Izzy laughed as Inuyasha walked out of the house. She took a piece of cake and went to him. "Here you go, my jealous husband."

"I don't want no pity offering" He muttered.

She smiled and sat on his lap. "So you don't want it?" She dipped her finger in the icing and licked it off.

He watched and conceded. Then, he put his arms around her.

"It depends,"

"On?"

"How are you serving it?"

She grinned and put a piece in her mouth, Inutaisho was more than happy sharing his cake especially when it was in her wonderful mouth. He kissed her so passionately he didn't even see or hear Rin come in and take the rest of the cake off his plate. He didn't care.

* * *

(Sighs) I so love Taisho and Izzy, they are so adorable! Anyway, this chapter was basically recapping past events and helping Inuyasha understand even more why Kagome's afraid of him and why she wanted him to stay with Kikyo. Also, remember Izzy and Saya needed to find out more information about their children before they could find a plan to bring them together!

Okay, that's that chapter. I really hope you liked it. I'm still working on the other chapters and I really, really love them! I even have the new ending swirling about in my head ready to be written. So I'll just sign out now and head back to the realm. **Please REVIEW!**

Inuluver1990 goes back to the realm.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	46. Chapter 43: Inuyasha's Therapist?

Okay I'm back guys with another exciting chapter. I think this one will be so freaking funny! Yeh- I really like this chapter. lol. Anyway, thanks to all my wonderful fans for reviewing! Please review some more!

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Inuyasha.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

ENJOY!:)

* * *

Confused Love Story

Chapter 43: Inuyasha's Therapist?

Inuyasha hopped into his car and drove down the road. His thoughts were focused on Kagome. Would he get to see her? He made it to her house in a little more than five minutes and went straight to her door.

He rang the bell once and the moment he heard her voice his heart jumped into his throat. 'Kagome,'

"I'm coming!"

Kagome opened the door and froze when she saw him. "Inu…yasha?"

He didn't know what to say. No words came to him. "Uh- um… Kagome… uhh,"

"Kagome who is it?" Her mother asked a moment later.

"It's- it's-n"

'She's going to say it's no one,' he thought sadly. 'I can't take it,'

"My mom asked me to give this to you and your mom," he said quickly, handing her the two pieces of cake. "I- Uh- that's all, I came to do,"

She watched as he turned and went back to his car and drove off. Kagome felt her heart pound in her chest. 'Did I scare him off?' she wondered with a sad expression. 'I hope not, because it's not a good thing if both of us are scared.'

"Kagome?"

She smiled softly at her mother. "Uh… Mrs. Takahashi sent this for us."

'Inuyasha,' she smiled to herself. 'Are you feeling what I'm feeling as well? Are you just as worried as I am? I hope so, because then that'll mean you understand.'

* * *

"You can come in now, Naraku," Akiko spoke into her cell phone. "Niroku's gone out for a while, but he needs to come back to pay me for the day and lock up. He doesn't have any patients for this afternoon. I checked his schedule. It's safe."

Akiko had seen a piece of paper on Niroku's desk that had the name and brief description of a guy named Inuyasha Takahashi on it. But she didn't concern herself with it. She didn't see any importance in the name. She'd never heard of the name before either.

There had also been a file on Niroku's desk, but she hadn't checked it. Files and other papers weren't all that important to her, of course Naraku was interested in Niroku's files. That's why she was helping him steal them.

'Naraku promises to have sex with me after we steal the files,' she thought as a tingly sensation came over her. 'I can't wait. I bet he's amazing in bed.'

"You're coming now?" Akiko asked. "Okay, I'll be waiting."

Naraku walked into the building and saw Akiko. She hopped out of her seat and went straight to him. "Naraku!"

Akiko jumped into his arms and gave him a large, wet kiss upon his lips. Always ready for a sexual moment Naraku grabbed her ass and pressed her up against the nearby wall.

"Hmm…" she moaned into his mouth with pleasure. "It's been a while,"

"It has," he smirked at her. "Now, where are the files?"

"They're in his office," she said weaving her fingers through his long black hair.

He put her to the ground and headed straight for the room. First things first he had to get the file he was looking for. If the courts got a bad assessment on him, he'd be thrown in jail for who knows how long. And Naraku was a person who didn't like to be confined unless he wanted it.

"Show me,"

Akiko went into the office with him and showed him exactly where Niroku had showed her yesterday, but when they opened the compartment it was empty.

"There's nothing here," Naraku felt his anger begin to grow. "Akiko, why is nothing here?"

Akiko was speechless; she didn't know what to say. "They were in here. Yesterday! He showed me the files himself!"

Naraku bit down on his lip and balled his fists. He didn't need this kind of setback. "Obviously, he became suspicious of you," Naraku said calmly. "No doubt when you asked him about the files, he hid them in a different place the moment you left."

Akiko felt a wave of sadness and shame come over her. "I'm sorry, Naraku" she said softly. "I guess I wasn't as inconspicuous as I should have been about the topic."

"Leave," he said.

She stared at him with wide eyes. "Leave?"

"Go back to the front," he told her. "I'll search the room until I find what I'm looking for."

She nodded. "All right."

When she left, Naraku cursed foully. He hated setbacks especially when he had his plan worked out to a tee. "Is this a sign of worst things to come?" he asked himself as he searched Niroku's desk. "Is Lady Fortune going to be a bitch to me again?"

Suddenly, his eyes caught on a solitary file on Niroku's desk. He picked it up and opened it. When he read the name, the last name stuck out. He had heard his lover, Kikyo say the name many times before. He grinned. 'So Lady Fortune's not fucking with me this time? That's a good bitch.'

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. 'I ran,' he thought. 'I never run- but, I choked, I couldn't remember anything. I've never felt that way before,"

"Is that how Kagome usually feels around me?" he asked himself. "Tense? Worried? Afraid?"

He inhaled deeply. "I guess it's not only she who needs time to think about us, I need time as well."

Inuyasha pulled up to the therapist's office. He couldn't remember the man's name. Hopefully he wouldn't have to because he honestly didn't want to be in therapy too long.

'I'm doing this for you, Kagome,' Inuyasha thought as he walked into the building.

Akiko's eyes widened as she saw the handsome young man walk into the building. 'Who's this guy?'

"Uh…" he came to her desk. "Yeah- I have an appointment with the therapist today at 5?" he scratched his head. "I can't remember his name. Noriko? Naroki? Naraku? Niroku? Something like that?"

Akiko frowned a little as she looked through her schedule sheets. "I'm sorry you must be mistaken. I don't have an appointment here for you."

"You don't even know my name," Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh, I don't need it," she said. "Dr. Houshi never has appointments at five today."

"Check again," He said. "My name's Inuyasha Takahashi,"

Her eyes widened, the name was familiar. "Oh!" She exclaimed when she remembered. "I think I know!"

Inuyasha watched as the young woman who looked oddly similar to Kikyo got up and went through the door behind her desk. 'Something's not right about this girl,' he thought suspiciously.

* * *

"Naraku," she said softly but frantically to her lover who was busy looking through a file.

"What is it?" He asked flipping through a number of pages.

"We have a problem,"

He looked up at her and frowned. "What problem?"

"There's a guy here, he says he has an appointment today at five with Niroku," she informed him. "I didn't even know until now! I didn't set the appointment; Niroku must have when I left."

'I hate setbacks,' Naraku thought as he closed the file. "Why don't you just tell him that Niroku won't be in today and get him to leave?"

"I don't know," she said. "I don't think he'll buy that kind of lie, we don't want to alert him that something's going on."

Naraku nodded and sat down in Niroku's chair. An idea hit him instantly. "Send him in."

Akiko's eyes widened. 'Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?'

"I don't have all day," he said. "Send the kid in."

Akiko nodded and went back out of the office. 'I hope you know what you're doing Naraku.'

Naraku grinned to himself. 'I'll finally get to see Kikyo's rich little boyfriend, eh? That's good. I could use a little entertainment.'

When the assistant came back out, she had a slip of paper. "I'm sorry, I think this appointment was made after I left yesterday," she said. "Inuyasha Takahashi, five o'clock appointment."

"So, what happens now?" Inuyasha asked. "Is he in? It's 4:45 now."

"He's in," Akiko said with a nod. "You may see him now. I just had to make sure."

"Okay," As Inuyasha began to walk passed her, he asked her name quickly.

"Oh! It's Akiko Yamato!" She said quickly and then when she caught herself she corrected swiftly, "I mean Kikyo Miko,"

He eyed her suspiciously. "You don't know your own name?"

She gave him a sheepish smile, "I kind of envy my sister," she said softly trying to be believable. "I love her name so much that I use it sometimes. She really doesn't mind once I don't use it all the time. She even knows I use it here."

"Why?"

'Just go damn it,' she thought. "I mean, it's really none of your business, honestly, it's a sister-sister thing."

"Okay," he said not believing a damn thing she just told him. "Sorry for asking, I was just curious."

"Why?" she asked quickly.

Then he gave her a smirk. "I know a girl named Kikyo Miko, that's all."

Her eyes widened slightly and then she laughed nervously. "There are many Kikyo Miko's out there, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah" he responded before he went inside of the office.

* * *

When Inuyasha entered, the first thing he saw was the man seated behind a big work desk. An ominous feeling came over him instantly.

"Good afternoon," the man spoke; his voice made Inuyasha recoil with sudden apprehension.

'I don't like this man,' he thought. 'There's something wrong about him. But I have to get this over with. If only so I can be with Kagome sooner.'

"Yeh," Inuyasha said sitting down. "Name's Inuyasha. My dad set an appointment with you yesterday."

"I know," the man said as he picked up a pad and a pen. "Well, let's get started. I know you'd rather not be here right?"

"Damn right," Inuyasha said honestly. 'Especially not with you.'

"Good," the man smiled and it made Inuyasha recoil again. "My name is Naraku, by the way."

'Even his name sounds evil,' Inuyasha thought and then threw the thought away. 'Stop, I'm just being paranoid. I don't want to be here so I'm thinking these things. This is no way to start my therapy. If I want to be with Kagome, I have to change my way of thinking.'

"What will we start with?" Inuyasha asked as he relaxed in the comfortable chair he was sitting on.

"Let's start on why you're here," he said.

"Okay," Inuyasha said. "That's easy. I punched a guy in his face, fractured his nose, caused a lot of blood loss, sent the guy to the hospital."

"And why'd you do that?" He asked as he jotted something down.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I already had a shitty-ass day and he was clothes-fucking my girl."

Naraku found the tale quite intriguing and almost wished he was Inuyasha's true therapist so he could find out so much more. 'I can't take long,' he thought. 'I must find out about more important things.'

"This girl, what's her name?"

"Kagome Higurashi," he said softly.

Naraku noted the wistful sound and knew automatically that this guy definitely had feelings for this Kagome girl. 'But doesn't he have a girlfriend? Isn't Kikyo his girlfriend?'

"Tell me about her,"

Inuyasha inhaled deeply. "Don't you think we're going too fast?"

Naraku gave him a smile that made him cringe inwardly. "No, we're setting the stage. I have to work on the foundation of our therapy. Basic information comes first, then we go into extensive detail."

"Okay," Inuyasha said. "Kagome's a girl I never really noticed before until my old girl started becoming less appealing to me."

'Old girl?' Naraku thought. 'Kikyo's holding onto some guy who doesn't even give a shit about her?'

"What's your old girl's name?"

"Kikyo Miko," Inuyasha said. 'I feel like I'm saying too much. But- he is a therapist and he needs to know this stuff so he can help me help myself.'

"Do you love her?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No," he said honestly. "I don't love her, I don't think I ever did. But I'm still dating her."

"Why?"

Inuyasha shrugged as his gold eyes roved all around the room. "That's another long story,"

"Then we'll go into detail with that later on," Niroku said. "All right, now tell me about your family."

"What's to know?" he asked wondering briefly what his family had to do with his uncontrollable passion. "I have an older brother named Sesshoumaru and a niece named Rin. My mother's name is Izayoi and my father's name is Inutaisho."

"What kind of work does your father do?"

"He basically owns the entire western area of Japan and he sells the land. He's in the real estate business."

"So you would say he's filthy rich?"

Inuyasha smirked. "I guess, we don't really count the money that comes in. Actually, we don't really care about it. My dad's usually just happy being with my mother."

"All right," Naraku said as he jotted something else down. "What do you think he would do if he was ever blackmailed into sharing a large amount of his business?"

'Why the fuck is he asking that?' Inuyasha thought skeptically. "There's not enough dirt on my father for anyone to blackmail him with. He's got a good business that he worked hard to build, he has a wonderful family and a happy life."

"You make him sound perfect. Everyone has a little dirt in their past."

Inuyasha looked at the man. "You're probably right," Inuyasha said. "But this therapy isn't about my father. It's about my passion."

"Tell me about it, then."

'What the hell kind of therapist are you?' Inuyasha thought to himself. "The only reason I knocked that guy in his face is because of the passion I feel for Kagome."

"Have you had sex with her?" Naraku ask feeling his cock tingle between his legs.

Inuyasha nearly choked on the question. "Sex? With Kagome?"

"Or Kikyo. Whichever."

Inuyasha shook his head profusely. "None. Never had sex with any of them."

"What about another girl?" Naraku asked as he discreetly pulled at the front of his pants where his cock was straining against.

"No," Inuyasha said.

"So you've never had sex before?"

"No," He wasn't ashamed to admit it. He was sure that there were many people in the world his age who hadn't had sex before.

"If you had to pick between your Kagome and Kikyo to have sex with who would you chose?"

'What's up with these sex questions?' Inuyasha wondered to himself. "Kagome,"

"Why?"

The answer to that question was one of the easiest to come to him. "I love Kagome,"

Naraku looked up at Inuyasha. "Love?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I'd have sex with Kagome because I'm in love with her and I think sex should be something special between two people."

'What kind of guy is this?' Naraku wondered. He had never heard of such things like sex being special and love.

Inuyasha scratched his head. "I know it's kind of old-fashioned but I happen to like the thought that the reason I'm having sex with Kagome is because it's special and I love her."

'I think I'm going to throw up,' Naraku thought as the tingling in his cock died. "I know what your problem is."

'Already?' Inuyasha frowned. "Okay, what is it?"

"The reason you can't control yourself- for instance when you sent the guy to the hospital- is because you're horny."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "I'm horny?"

Naraku nodded. "You've already said that you've never had sex and it's obvious that you want to fuck that Kagome girl,"

'Did he just say what I think he said?' Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Inuyasha asked.

"Simple," Naraku said as he got up. 'It's time I leave this place now,' he thought. "Sexual tension always makes men do things they can't seem to control. Men have very powerful sexual urges. Why do you think more men rape women? Why do you think male animals fight over females?" He asked.

Inuyasha thought about it. He admitted it made sense.

"You've been holding in your sexual frustration," Naraku said as he straightened his clothing, preparing to make a swift exit. "It manifested itself into violence,"

'Is that true?' Inuyasha wondered.

"Do you masturbate?"

Inuyasha couldn't hide his reaction to that question. "I don't." he said stiffly.

"Well," Naraku said. "I think it's best for you to engage in masturbation until you are able to sink your cock between Kagome's thighs,"

Inuyasha felt his body respond as images of a beautifully naked Kagome writhing beneath him as he pleasured her came to his mind.

"Trust me," Naraku said with a smile as he walked to Inuyasha and rested his hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing to be ashamed of," he said. "Prisoners resort to masturbation or homosexuality because they need that release as well. Dogs rub their genitals in the grass if they can't find a female in their area to fuck. It's natural. You should think about making love to Kagome while you do it, so that when she is ready you'll know exactly how to pleasure her. Masturbating also helps with building sexual stamina and releasing tension. You have a lot of tension in you." Naraku said squeezing Inuyasha's shoulder. "Keeping that tension all built up inside of you isn't healthy. You need to get it out and the safest, less-guilty way of releasing the pressure is masturbation."

Inuyasha inhaled deeply. 'Why's this guy touching me while he's talking about masturbating and homosexuality?'

Suddenly, Naraku's cell phone rang and he answered. It was Akiko telling him that Niroku had called and that he was on his way. That meant it was time for Naraku to leave.

"Now," Naraku said straightening and holding the file he was reading in his hand. "I have to step out. You can stay and think about this session we had. When the time is over you can leave and we'll pick up where we left off. All right?"

Inuyasha nodded and Naraku left the room. 'Why do I feel like I'm being conned?'

* * *

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Akiko asked.

Naraku shook his head. "No, but I think I found something better."

"Really? What?"

"I have to go," he said as he started walking out of the building.

"But what about our deal?" She asked. "You do remember you promised to have sex with me, right?"

"I told you we'd have sex if I got what I needed," Naraku told her in a voice that was not only cold but deadly. Akiko stepped back with fear. "I didn't get what I needed, so you honestly didn't do anything to deserve my cock fucking your pussy."

Akiko gasped. "But-"

"No buts," he said. "It's over between us. You didn't hold up your end of the bargain. So, whatever deal we had is broken and done with."

"Naraku," Akiko felt her world begin to shatter. "Please-"

He held up his hand. "Listen bitch, understand it's over and I never want to hear or see your face again. Forget my name or I'll make you forget it and regret it."

Akiko crumpled to the floor as Naraku left. 'I can't believe this,' she thought. 'After all the planning, the scheming, the kissing and it's over?'

A moment later, Akiko was off of the floor. She took her phone and erased Naraku's number from her phone. 'Oh well,' she thought. 'I always have Yoshida and Niroku.'

* * *

LOL. That was so freaking funny when I was writing it! Geez, imagine Naraku telling Inuyasha the reason he punched Miroku was because he was horny for Kagome! lol. AND he told Inuyasha to masturbate! OMG. So effing funny! (WOW!) I think need another lung, can't breath. lol.

Yep. Hope you all laughed as hard as I did. This chapter was really fun to write.

Inuluver1990 goes to work on other chapters.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	47. Chapter 44: Effed Up

All right people! I made a decision today- here it is: After I post a chapter, once I get 100 visitors to that chapter I'll post a new chapter! YAY! So after every 100 visitors I'll post a new chapter!

Also, I just came up with the most brilliant idea for this story. It's another secret that won't be spilt until chapter 47! What I can tell you is that life is going to get a whole lot more interesting for our favorite couples! You know the saying, 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer?' well, keep that in mind when chapter 47 hits!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, really wish I did, sadly I don't. How many times do I have to say I don't?

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Oh! I read the funniest review by someone named 'person'? yeh- he or she said: **Sango has dimples on her ***?**  
I laughed really good when I read that!

Anyway! On to the story, please enjoy and review!

* * *

Confused Love Story

Chapter 44: Effed up

"I can't believe it!" Niroku said as he fixed his tie. "I forgot I have another client today!"

"You do?" Mira said watching Niroku scramble around the living room. They had just been talking and fixing their problems. He had gotten so comfortable he had loosed his tie, took off his jacket, pulled off his shoes and just relaxed with her.

"Yes," he sighed harshly. "I'm so sorry I have to leave again. You must be so tired of this right?"

She gave him a small sigh. "I understand that you're a very busy man, Niroku." She said. "So, no, I'm not necessarily tired of you having to leave since I understand your situation."

"You know," Niroku said as he pulled on his jacket. "I was thinking maybe I should retire."

"Retire?" She frowned at him. "You're still young, you've got a few more working years left in you,"

He grinned at her. "I'm glad you think I'm still fit for work, but truly, I'm getting tired of it," he said. "Right now all I want to do is fix our problems and then live out the rest of our lives with some kind of peace. I mean, we can afford it, Mira."

She smiled at him. "You mean, you can afford it, Niroku."

He looked at her then, pausing from fixing his shoes. "Mira- I uh… I thought that we-"

"You thought we were going to get married again?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I thought it'd make more sense. I mean-"

She got up and went to him. As she straightened his tie she spoke, "Niroku, another marriage is not what I was thinking."

"Oh,"

"It's too soon, Niroku," she told him honestly. "Right now we are in the place where we were when we first met."

"Stage one?"

She nodded. "I'm selfish this time around Niroku," she said. "I want everything. I want the flowers, the shopping sprees, the dating, everything."

"So…" Niroku felt his heart fill with hope. "So there's a chance that if I do everything right you- you and me- we'll-"

Mira smiled at him. "There's a chance," she said as she straightened his jacket. "I mean, you still look good for your age."

"Hey I'm only thirty seven."

She grinned at him. "You better go. You're already running late."

"Yeh," he nodded and just as he was about to leave the house he turned back to her and said. "Do you know my client is actually the guy who hit our son?"

Her eyes widened in shock.

"We'll talk about that later," he laughed at her expression. "I just can't wait to see his expression when he finds out I'm Miroku's father."

* * *

Niroku entered his building twenty minutes after five and rushed to his secretary, Kikyo Yamato. For some strange reason he didn't believe that was her name, but he didn't look too much into it.

"Kikyo, is my client still here?" he asked.

She gave him a smile. "Oh yes sir," she said. "He's waiting inside,"

"All right,"

As he began to go into his office, Akiko called him back softly. He looked at her. "Kikyo?"

"Sir? I seem to have a problem."

"Can we talk about it later?" He asked a little worried but still anxious to see his client.

"It won't take long," she said.

He went to her and saw the sad look in her eyes. "What's the matter?"

"I- I know I should be more professional than this," she spoke softly. "But sir- I- I feel so terrible."

He saw tears slide down her cheek. "Are you sick?"

She sniffed. "I feel very sick, sir but not physically. More emotionally sick."

He inhaled deeply. "Why?" He asked now in therapist mode.

"I've been seeing this guy for almost three months," she said tearfully. "He- he just dumped me today."

'She's heartbroken,' he thought. "Ms. Yamato,"

"Yes?"

He looked down into her watery chocolate eyes and gave her a reassuring smile. "Kikyo, if the guy loves you, he'll come back to you. If he doesn't then- and this is just my opinion- but if he doesn't love you then he doesn't deserve you and you should find someone who will love you as ardently as you love him."

She sniffled.

He pulled a piece of napkin out of a container on her desk and gave it to her. "Would you like to go home now?"

She began to hic-cup. "But- don't you- need me?"

He rubbed her shoulders and told her, "I can handle the rest. Now you should go home, take a nice bath, eat something good and just try to calm yourself."

She nodded as she began to pack her cell phone and other miscellaneous items into her purse. "Are you sure you can finish up?"

"Yes," he reassured her. "I have your payment right her,"

He pulled out an envelope of money and gave it to her. "Check it before you leave."

She opened the envelope and counted the money. It was exactly $400.00. "It's correct."

"Okay," he said pulling out his wallet and giving her another hundred. "This is for you to spend on whatever you want, okay? Find a store or something and buy whatever you think will cheer you up."

"Oh Mr. Houshi," she said trying to give him the bill back. "I can't take this,"

He smiled at her but didn't take the money back. "You can." He said. "You've done an excellent job with my schedules and correspondence and everything and you really deserve the extra money. On top of that, I think shopping is one of those things women like to do when they need a little cheering up. I want you to be happy again. I know it'll take time to mend but trust me, you can do far better than that guy if he doesn't love you."

She gave him a watery smile and threw herself into his arms. "Thank you so much,"

"Niroku?"

Niroku looked up at the woman who just entered and nearly crumbled. Hadn't she seen him years ago before they divorced in the arms of another secretary he had? Not wanting to be mistaken again, he pulled gently out of Akiko's arms and looked at Mira.

"I'm- I'm sorry to interrupt," she said softly.

He shook his head. "No, she's just leaving," he told her not wanting to sound frantic. 'Please don't let her think of this as anything,'

"No, she can stay-" Mira said handing him his cell phone. "You forgot it- I just came to bring it because I thought you'd need it."

"Mira," He said softly. He could see the pain in her eyes. "Mira, please let me explain,"

'So this is his ex-wife?' Akiko thought jealously. 'She's so fucking beautiful!'

"There's nothing to explain," she said with a tiny smile. "I have to go. I want to be home to at least see my son walk through the door,"

Niroku could feel her slipping away from him again. 'Damn it, it was just a hug Mira. I don't love the girl. There's nothing happening. Please, let me explain.'

As if she heard his thoughts she turned to look at him and smiled brightly. "I'll see you at home. Do you still like pasta?"

His heart filled with happiness. "Yes,"

"Okay," she said as she walked out of the building. Mira's smile melted into a frown the moment she was in her car and was driving off. 'I know I shouldn't judge a book by its cover, I should really give him a chance, but- but seeing him with that girl just reminded me of that day so long ago before we divorced. That had started it all. All the problems started hitting us when I saw them." She shook those memories away. "I will not jump to conclusions, but Niroku will have to work pretty damned hard to get back whatever love I have left for him- and that's a whole lot of love."

"That was your wife?" Akiko asked softly.

Niroku couldn't help but smile. "No, my ex-wife, but we're working on our relationship right now." He said.

"You must have been really scared when she saw us hugging right?"

Niroku inhaled deeply. "Extremely. The last time she saw me embracing another woman we ended up divorcing so imagine what would have happened if she blew up this time. I'd have no kind of hold on her."

Akiko smiled and nodded. 'There's no way Niroku would leave his ex-wife for me,' she thought. 'For one, she's too damn gorgeous, for two, they have a son, for three, Niroku's still so much in love with her even though they've been divorced for almost eleven years. For four, it's obvious that she loves him as well if she didn't jump to conclusions and ask him what the hell he thinks he was doing hugging up on his secretary again; for five, I honestly don't want to break them up. They seem really good together and I'm not such a bitch that I'd try to snag him away from her.'

"Anyway," Akiko said a moment later. "I better go. Thank you so much Mr. Houshi."

"You're welcome, Ms. Yamato."

She gave him a sweet smile. "I thought I told you it's Kikyo."

"Of course," he said. "Good night Kikyo."

"Good night,"

When she left, Niroku felt a wave of happiness wash over him. 'Mira didn't jump to conclusions,' he thought happily. 'She must really still be in love with me. That means I have to try even harder to make her understand how much I love her.'

Niroku looked on Akiko's desk and saw the slip of paper he had written on yesterday when he was jotting down information on his new client. 'Strange, why is this here?' he wondered. 'This was on my desk. I never gave this to Kikyo. Meaning, she must have been on my desk.'

Niroku entered his office and went straight to his desk where he began checking to see if anything was missing. He hadn't even remembered his client was still inside.

* * *

Inuyasha saw a strange man walk into the office. He was wearing a suit, his hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and he looked as if he was in deep thought. The man went straight to the desk and began touching things.

'Is he supposed to be in here?' Inuyasha asked himself. 'Isn't this Naraku's office? What's this man doing?'

"Excuse me," Inuyasha interrupted as he got up.

Niroku looked up and saw a familiar feature, piercing gold eyes. "Oh, you must be Inutaisho's son, Inuyasha, correct?"

"Yes," he said. "Now who the fuck are you?"

Niroku stopped his movements and looked at the guy. "You're just as foul mouthed as your father was or is."

"Actually I'm worst," Inuyasha said. "Now tell me who the fuck you are and why you're fucking around Naraku's desk."

"Naraku?" Niroku froze. He knew that name and went straight to where he hid his secret files. He found Naraku's file and was instantly confused. 'Why is this here? If he came to take his file, he didn't succeed.'

Niroku went back to his desk and looked at the place he had his files first, which was under his desk and found that the compartment wasn't closed properly. 'Only Kikyo knew about this spot,' he thought slowly. 'Could it be that Kikyo was aiding Naraku?'

"What the fuck are you doing?" Inuyasha asked feeling as if something really wasn't right.

"Tell me something," Niroku got up turned to him as he put all the other files back and brought Naraku's file. "Does Naraku look like this?"

Niroku pulled out Naraku's picture and showed Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Yes, that's him. He's my therapist."

Niroku felt anger seep into his skin. "No, he's not your therapist. He's a con-man, a thief and a sexual predator."

Inuyasha nearly dropped to the floor. "Are you fucking with me?"

"No," Niroku said seriously. "My name is Niroku and I'm your therapist. It slipped my mind that I had an appointment today. I don't usually take appointments today, but your father asked me to take you on as a client. I've known your father for years. We haven't been able to talk much but he was my first client."

"Really?" Inuyasha admitted to himself that he did feel at ease in this man's company unlike when only him and Naraku were together in the room.

"Yes," Niroku sighed harshly and went to his desk. "If you can wait a while, I have to call the police; it seems Naraku came to steal his file but couldn't find it so he probably took another important file." Then he realized something, 'my assistant is the only one who had access to my office.'

"Who's file?"

"It's confidential," Niroku said as he picked up his phone. "But since you're his son, I guess it won't do much harm letting you know."

Inuyasha felt himself nearly choke. "You mean the guy who was in here first, posed as my therapist, found out the most private details of my life, took my father's file and left when he couldn't find his own?"

"Seems so," Niroku said trying to keep his calm.

Inuyasha nearly laughed. "If today doesn't get more fucked up-"

Niroku grinned a little before he gave the dispatcher his office address to send an officer to. When he hung up he looked at Inuyasha.

"Trust me, today's going to get even more fucked up when I tell you this,"

Inuyasha felt a feeling of dread come over him. "What?"

Niroku pulled out his identification as he spoke. "You know that guy you sent to the hospital?"

Inuyasha nodded. Niroku walked over to him and gave him his identification. When Inuyasha read the last name he nearly shit his pants.

"You're Miroku's father?"

"Bingo."

* * *

Izzy was a little worried for her son. Her husband hadn't called to break the session with Inuyasha and his old friend Niroku Houshi the father of Miroku Houshi, the guy their son had punched in the face and sent to the hospital.

"Taisho!" She shouted at him. "Why didn't you break the session!?"

'I knew it was coming,' he thought. "Honey, I told you yesterday that there's nothing I could do about it without causing alarm. Niroku knows when something isn't right and he'd find out anyway. Besides, Inuyasha has to face Houshi's parents sometime."

"I know but-" Izzy bit her lip. "But suppose he hurts Inuyasha?"

"Hurt him?" Inutaisho frowned. "I don't think he'll hurt him."

"You don't think?!" Izzy screamed at him. "You sent my baby to face an angry therapist! Don't you know therapists are usually the ones who need therapy?!"

* * *

lol. Loved this chapter as well! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review some more!

Anyway, Inuluver1990 is going back to the realm to finish a new chapter!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	48. Hello FanFamily!

**HELLO MY FAN-FAMILY!**

I just wanted to write this little love-letter to you all so you will know how much better I am doing with my little writing-for-money situation!

Yeah, everything's going great now because I'm just tuning out what my family says about me writing for money and stuff like that.

I'm just doing what I love to do now and I'm loving it. I'm really happy that people love and appreciate my work. It makes me feel as if I'm actually somebody special.

In my house it's like you're living with ghosts and the people only become real when they want something from you. I don't really feel as if I'm appreciated enough in my family so I started posting stories and I found a new family.

It's my FAN-FAMILY and I love every single person who reviews my work and tells me how much they like it. I really feel happy and it makes me feel as if I'm actually living a life worth living.

Just knowing that I'm making people happy with my writing makes me happy. All I really want to do is give people something enjoyable to read and make them smile as they follow the story and I'm doing that so no matter what anyone says from now on- I will do what I love to do because doing what I do, not only makes me happy it makes my FAN-FAMILY happy.

Thank you so much for your concern and your support, I appreciate it soooooo much. Know that Inuluver1990/Apryl is happy and will continue writing to make you happy!

Thanks a million.  
Apryl.

PS. PLEASE CHECK THE DEDICATION PAGE AND IF YOU AREN'T ON IT SCREAM AT ME TO PUT YOU ON OKAY! LOL. (I'LL BE WEARING EARMUFFS ANYWAY)


	49. Chapter 45: For Kagome

Hey guys! My visitor count just hit 100 this morning so here's the chapter I promised! Remember after every 100th visitor a new chapter will be posted, so if I get 100 visitors in say five hours then you'll get another chapter! But if not, more than likely you'll have to wait until later on tonight.

Anyway, this is yet another chapter I love, love, love! So, enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: It hurts me to say this but, I do not own Inuyasha people.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

**

* * *

**

I COULDN'T RESIST PUTTING ANOTHER SESSHY/KAGU SCENE. I JUST LOVE THEM AND I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE THEIR STORY!

* * *

Confused Love Story

Chapter 45: For Kagome

Sesshoumaru entered the house hearing his stepmother scream at his father. He had dropped Rin home a while ago from school, this time he wasn't late like yesterday. If anything, he had been early. He had been so early that he was able to fuck Kagura in the back of his car just minutes before the school bell rang. It made him cringe a little when his daughter went to sit in the back. The memory was too fresh in his mind.

"Rin," he had called her.

"Yes daddy?"

"Put your bag on the floor and sit in the front with Ms. Wind," he said.

She eyed him a little suspiciously but didn't say anything much. "Okay daddy," was the only things she said before she put her bag where he told her too. Her eyes caught on some kind of white liquid draining down the seat and she wondered what it was. She went in front with Ms. Wind and smiled at her.

As Sesshoumaru drove, Rin couldn't help her smile.

"Did you have a good day Rin?" He asked her.

"I had a wonderful day, daddy," She said intelligently. "How was your day?"

'This little girl knows something she probably shouldn't know at her age,' Kagura thought noticing the girl's tiny smile.

"It was- it was wonderful as well Rin," he told her. 'What is it you know that has you smiling like that?' he wondered.

"And how about you Ms. Wind?" The little girl asked as she turned to smile brightly at Kagura.

'Goodness, this little imp knows what we were doing!' Kagura felt her insides shake with laughter. "It was beautiful. I had a beautiful, wonderful day."

"That's good," Rin said turning back around.

She was silent but she could feel the tension in the air between her father and Ms. Wind. 'I don't know why they seem to think that just because I'm five I don't know they were playing around. I may be young, but I ain't dumb.'

When Sesshoumaru parked the car in their yard Rin jumped out of Kagura's lap and then called her daddy and Ms. Wind?

"Yes?" They both answered.

"How did milk get spilled on your seat daddy?" She asked innocently.

Sesshoumaru nearly choked and Kagura couldn't help it, she laughed.

"My throat felt scratchy so your father thought that drinking milk would make it feel better." Kagura said with a smile. "I guess I spilt a little without knowing. But it was very delicious and kind of him to give me some."

Sesshoumaru cringed inwardly. 'Rin, for goodness sake, how did you get so inquisitive and intelligent?'

"Oh!" Rin said as she pulled her bag off the floor in the back. When she closed the door she smiled at her father. "Daddy?"

"Yes Rin?"

She gave him a devilish smile, "Can you give me some milk next time?"

'Don't laugh. Don't laugh.' Kagura covered her mouth as she willed herself not to laugh.

It didn't work.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and she stopped the snickers that were escaping thus making her body shake with hilarity.

"What's so funny, Ms. Wind?" Rin asked feigning confusion.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "It's nothing really."

"So what about my milk daddy?"

He gave her the best fatherly smile he could muster. "I can't give you milk Rin cause I don't have anymore; but I can buy you some."

"Okay!" She smiled at him happily. "Can you buy some wieners and nuts too?"

Sesshoumaru felt his lip twitch. Kagura's laughter started up again and Sesshoumaru nearly pinched the side of her ass to quiet her but decided against it. His daughter was way too smart; she'd pick up on his actions instantly. 'Her ass is gonna get it, when I get her home,'

"Wieners, milk and nuts," he said with a nod. "I'll buy them."

"Thank you daddy," she grinned, kissed his cheek and skipped to the door where her grandmother opened it and let her in.

When she was gone Kagura laughed outrageously. He pulled out of the yard and down the road swiftly. 'If I get to my house in less than twenty minutes that'll give me time to punish this little wench beside me.'

"That was so fucking funny!" Kagura laughed. "Oh! Your daughter is a treat! I love her!"

Sesshoumaru couldn't help the slight smile that came to his face. 'This woman is ridiculous. Can't wait to get her home.'

Then suddenly her hand was between his legs. "Now, what were you saying about you being all out of milk?"

He glanced down at her as she smiled at him sexily. "I didn't exactly check, but you can," he told her as she zipped his pants down. He lifted up a little so she could work his massive piece through the zipper.

"Yay me," She licked her lips and the moment he saw that, a bead of 'milk' appeared. She laughed happily. "I think you've got plenty milk left!"

"Is your throat still scratchy?" he asked huskily.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Then drink up,"

"With pleasure,"

Sesshoumaru's eyes nearly rolled back as her lips closed around him, but he stayed in control as he drove and when they got to his house, he parked in his garage, pulled her out of the car, lifted her up onto the hood of his car. She was on her hands and knees as Sesshoumaru pushed his massive length up into her.

Kagura moaned loudly as he fucked her and when he slapped her ass hard, over and over and over as if he was punishing her for laughing during his awkward moment with his daughter, she didn't feel anything less than the ultimate pleasure.

Sesshoumaru hardened at the memory. 'I will not go back to her anymore for the day.'

He said that to himself, but knew that when midnight struck, and a new day started, he would be inside of Kagura again. 'I don't know why I'm so horny for her.' He thought as he settled on the living room couch. 'Maybe it's because I've never been with a woman who didn't feel pain when my cock is inside of her?' he thought. 'Kagura is the only woman I've been able to fuck constantly and the only kind of screams she has are pleasure, not pain.'

"Daddy, are you thinking about Ms. Wind?" Rin asked.

His attention snapped to his daughter. He hadn't realized she was standing in front of him. He smiled at her. "Yes Rin, I'm thinking about Ms. Wind?"

She smiled back. "That's good."

"Why?"

"She makes you think and when you think you make the most funniest faces!" She grinned. "Did you bring my wieners, nuts and milk?"

He smirked at her. He had been so muddled in the car with Kagura laughing at him that he hadn't even remembered so many important facts about his daughter.

"You hate wieners, you didn't say which kind of nuts you wanted, and you know your stomach can't handle milk that's why you like ice-cream."

She laughed happily. "Oh daddy! I'm sorry I made you so embarrassed about playing with Ms. Wind, but I couldn't help it. It was funny."

He nodded. 'She's way too intelligent,'

"What are your grandparents talking about?" He asked her.

"Gammy's worried that Uncle Inu is going to get beat up by the guy's father who he beat up. Oh and the guy's father is Uncle Inu's therapy man." Rin said with a smile. She got the gist of the conversation.

"I see," he said. "How about we go get you washed up and ready for dinner?"

"What about Uncle Inu?"

"What about him?" Her father asked unconcerned.

"Aren't you worried that he's going to get beat up?" Rin asked as her father led her upstairs.

"No," Sesshoumaru said. "If anything, he probably deserves a punch in the face."

* * *

Inuyasha rubbed his cheek that was searing with pain. He was now on the floor, staring up at the man who had gave him the hardest right hook he had ever felt not including his dad's.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha growled angrily. 'How the fuck could dad arrange something like this. When I get home I'm gonna…'

Niroku inhaled deeply as he shook his right hand out. His fingers were in pain. "Well, now that that's out, if you'd like to do therapy with me still, that's fine. If you don't, you can leave."

Inuyasha swallowed the spit in his mouth, surprised that the hit didn't knock out a few of his teeth or at least draw blood. He felt his anger ignite as he thought about it, and he was up ready to punch Niroku in his face and send him to the hospital but then Kagome's face popped into his mind's eye and he put his hand down.

'I'm doing this for Kagome,' he told himself. "I guess I deserved that,"

Niroku blinked at him and then amazed at the boy's actions he found himself instantly intrigued. "What did you just think about?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha stared at Niroku who had asked the question so fast he hardly caught it.

"What came into your head that made you decide not to hit me?"

Inuyasha bit his lip and turned his head as he sat down. 'I already told practically all of my bloody secrets to a crazy, fucking con-man. Shit, am I supposed to trust this guy as well?' Then he recalled that he actually felt comfortable around this man and that the only reason he was doing this therapy was because of…

"Kagome," he answered.

Niroku jotted the name down. 'This is the girl, Inutaisho was telling me about.' He thought. 'So the boy is like Inutaisho at least in this particular situation.'

"So you're telling me you thought of her and decided that you wouldn't hit me?"

Inuyasha nodded at the man.

"Why?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "The only reason I'm doing this fucking therapy is because of Kagome. So can we hurry up so I can tell her I'm working on my fucking issues so she can stop being so afraid of me?"

"She's afraid of you?"

"It's a long fucking story," Inuyasha said really not wanting to go into details.

"Okay," Niroku said as he jotted down a note to remind him to ask about why this girl, Kagome, was afraid of Inuyasha. "We'll go into detail later on that," he said.

"Great," Inuyasha rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Why didn't you think about her when you hit my son?" Niroku asked. "I mean, if one thought of her can stop you from making a bad decision, why didn't it stop you?"

Inuyasha bit his lip and balled his fists. He was angry, but not at anyone but himself. "Because I was angry at her and jealous of him"

"Why?"

Inuyasha inhaled deeply. Niroku could see his struggle, so he pulled back. "If it's too soon to say-"

"No," Inuyasha said quickly. If he wanted to be with Kagome, he had to finish this therapy and actually learn from it. He really wanted to change. He didn't want Kagome to be afraid of him so he began telling Niroku about what happened that Valentine's Day.

When he finished, Inuyasha felt as if a burden had been lifted off of him. He knew he had told his father about what had happened but somehow telling Miroku's father what he had done and why he had done it, knowing that the man understood, really made Inuyasha feel better.

"Okay," Niroku said and when he turned his head and looked at the time, he realized they were over by at least eight minutes. 'I have to go. I hope Miroku isn't home yet,'

"I think the session is over," Inuyasha said.

Niroku nodded. "It is. I apologize for being late."

"It's okay," He said. "What about the police and that Naraku guy?"

"They'll be here to check in the morning," Niroku informed him. "You mind coming in to give a statement?"

"No," Inuyasha said as he got up to leave. "It's the least I can do."

"Oh, and it's best you don't tell your father what happened,"

"You mean about his file going missing?"

Niroku nodded. "He's one of the highest profile cases I have and he's my first, I think it is best I tell him what happened and what he should look out for."

Inuyasha didn't like the ominous feeling that came over him. "What do you think that man is planning?"

Niroku sighed harshly, "More than likely blackmail."

"He's gonna blackmail my father?" Inuyasha's eyes widened at the possibility of actually doing that to his father. His father's reputation and business would be on the line.

"Listen," Niroku said. "I'm not sure what he's going to do, all I know is that he could either blackmail me, your father or both of us in some way."

"Why would he blackmail you?"

"It's confidential," Niroku said. "Just know that I'm connected to Naraku and Inutaisho."

Inuyasha nodded. "Damn this is some fucked up shit,"

Niroku felt a grin hit him. "You really are worst than your father,"

Inuyasha grinned back proudly. "Damn right I am."

Niroku and Inuyasha walked out of the building together still talking. "Um… I know I don't know her much but I think you need to check out your secretary," Inuyasha said.

Niroku's forehead creased. "Kikyo?"

"Is that what she told you her name was?"

Niroku nodded. "Kikyo Miko, why?

Inuyasha frowned. "I don't know how true this is but she told me she had a sister named Kikyo Miko and that her sister lets her use her name whenever she wants. When I asked her name she accidentally told me Akiko Yamato and then changed it to Kikyo Miko."

Niroku grimaced. "Did she?"

Inuyasha nodded with a sigh. "I believe her real name is Akiko Yamato, so if you want the police to check up on her then you should give them that name."

"Do you think she really has a sister named Kikyo Miko?"

Inuyasha scratched his head. "No, I'm certain she was just trying to cover up her mistake" he said. "She probably thought I was dense and wouldn't catch onto what she was trying to do. Also, that Naraku guy was inside your office before I reached. I met him in there. So no doubt she probably let him in."

"All right," he said picking up his cell phone and calling the police. "They can't check the place for fingerprints until tomorrow but I'm sure they can find and pick up Ms. Akiko Yamato or Kikyo Miko tonight."

Inuyasha nodded and wondered if the Kikyo Miko who would probably get picked up by the police would be his girlfriend- the girl he didn't want as a girlfriend.

"What's on your mind?" Niroku asked.

"I forgot to mention that I have a girlfriend named Kikyo Miko," he said.

Niroku stopped in his tracks and stared at Inuyasha. "Are you serious?"

"I am," Inuyasha nodded. "She's part of my long confused story as well."

"I can't wait to hear about her,"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "She's not nearly as interesting as Kagome."

Niroku smiled. "You know I don't think you'll be in therapy too long,"

"Really?" Inuyasha asked; that was excellent news.

Niroku gave the younger version of his first client a nod. "You seem to know how important this therapy is, and it looks like you really want to change. With that kind of attitude, I know you'll probably be out of here in little more or less than two months."

"And how many times am I supposed to come in?"

"Once a week, same time, same place."

"All right," Inuyasha walked to his car after telling his therapist goodbye. Then he hopped in and sped down the road. 'I'm doing this for you Kagome,'

* * *

Kikyo and Naraku were together again but this time, they weren't in the middle of having sex. They had just finished with their romp when Naraku got up and pulled some papers and a file out of his desk.

Kikyo watched him move. He was forty-three and he still had a well-toned body. He was tall, lean and muscular in all the right places and he was very 'well-hung' between his legs. His movements were fluid and graceful as he came back to sit down beside her on his bed.

She couldn't help wondering what they were. When he was settled, she went behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her chin into his neck. "What are those?"

He didn't look at her or answer, he was not focused completely on the papers before him. Frowning she looked down at them. One was a list of names. She only recognized one name. Inutaisho Takahashi.

"Hey, that's Inuyasha's father," she said pointing to it.

Naraku then looked up at her. "Do you know anything about him?"

She moved from behind him and sat beside him not caring that they were both still fully naked. "Not much," She said. "But if it's important that you know I could ask Inuyasha about him."

Naraku gave her a wide smile and kissed her lips softly. "That'd be great help, Kikyo."

She smiled back, her heart filling with love for him. "What's the rest of this stuff?"

He shrugged. "Just some research a few friends got for me. You see I'm planning out a strategy to make some big money, so I need to get all my facts straight so that there are no holes in my plans."

Kikyo's eyes widened with interest. "Why do you have to do that? Don't you know a big-time movie producer?"

He nodded. 'Maybe I shouldn't have lied to her about that,' he thought. 'But the only way she'd talk to a man my age was if I had something of interest to her and anything dealing with acting and Hollywood fame would interest her.'

"It's always good to have other plans in the works just in case something should happen," he said. "I mean, suppose my friend, the movie producer dies or something? Where would that leave me?"

She tapped her chin and then agreed. "All right. That makes sense."

They were quiet for a while. Kikyo watched as her lover poured over the papers. She smiled and couldn't resist nibbling and kissing his ear. "You know you look really sexy when you think?"

He grinned at her. "That must mean I look really sexy all the time because I'm always thinking."

She laughed. "And what are you always thinking about?"

He looked at her breasts automatically and she giggled at him. "What are you always thinking about besides me?" She asked.

"How to make life better for you," he said.

A warm, happy feeling that she couldn't really identify came over her and she turned his head to kiss him fully. "With you my life is better."

He stared at her. "Then dump that Inuyasha guy,"

She automatically frowned. "Naraku be fair," she said. "I'm in high school and I'm the most popular girl in school, so is Inuyasha. His status makes him the best candidate to be my boyfriend. On top of that, the sucker is so fucking rich and stupid he gives me a bunch of money all the time."

Naraku felt his anger rise. 'That guy would rather fuck another girl Kikyo.' He thought angrily. "You should dump the guy. He hasn't answered any of your phone calls since Valentine's Day. Suppose he already knows you've been fucking me behind his back for so long and he's waiting for you to confess?"

Kikyo exhaled harshly, "Inuyasha doesn't know anything. And besides, don't you still want me to find out about his father?"

Naraku masked his rage automatically. "Yeh, I do."

"All right," she said and noticed the way his hand shook. He was holding in his anger. She looked at him and then went into his arms. "Naraku, do you really want me to dump Inuyasha?"

"I do," he said.

She nodded. "I will then," she told him.

He blinked at her. "You will?"

"On one condition," she said.

"Okay,"

"I'll dump him when you actually have the money to provide for me properly,"

He thought about it. He didn't have to think long; he already had a plan steadily developing that would work perfectly once he got all his players set out right on his chess board of manipulation.

"All right," he said "I guess it wouldn't be too bad for you to be with him until then. You can find out some things about him and his family that can help my plans."

"What are your plans anyway?" she wondered as she began to nibble on his neck.

Naraku wrapped his arms around her and with one hand he placed it between her legs and began to rub in circles. In her ear, he whispered, "Don't worry about my plans now, they aren't fully developed yet. When I'm ready to tell you, I'll tell you."

Kikyo spread her legs wider and nodded. He knew was ready for another round of sex and he would give it to her because he knew that at that moment, sex was the only thing he could give her.

"Get up, let me put the papers away first."

She got off of his lap and rubbed herself as she waited for him to come back to her. 'As if I'm dumping Inuyasha for a broke-ass bitch like you, Naraku.'

'She'll dump him in due time,' Naraku thought as he came back, pulling her on top of his hard body. 'First she'll find out more information, then my plan will be put into action, and then that guy, Inuyasha and his whole life will be turned upside down.'

Naraku gripped her hips, proud to see that she was already wet and read, and plunged deep into her, making her scream his name.

* * *

There you have it people! i think that was another amazing chapter. I know I liked writing it! Please tell me if everything is flowing properly. There's going to be a lot going on and I need you guys to keep me on track.

**AngelBlaze2006 your reviews really help a lot because you basically give me a summary of every chapter which is great because then I don't have to keep going back to read an entire chapter over.**

Anyway, Inuluver1990 has to get her ass to work. remember 100 visitors=new chapter!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	50. Chapter 46part1: Family needs Angel

HEY! I checked my visitor count three minutes ago and it was exactly 100, therefore, here's the chapter I promised!

As for my FAN-FAMILY I thought we could be **a family of Inuyasha-loving** **orphans**! It's less complicated like that! lol.

* * *

ALSO I JUST DISCOVERED THAT MY LAPTOP HAS SOME KIND OF VOICE RECOGNITION SOFTWARE SO WHEN I SPEAK IT'LL TYPE EVERYTHING FOR ME! WHEN I FOUND THAT OUT I WAS LIKE NO-FRIGGIN WAY BECAUSE HERE'S WHAT I DO BEFORE I WRITE A CHAPTER. (AND I DON'T MIND SHARING MY SECRET FOR SUCCESSFUL CHAPTER/STORY WRITING BECAUSE I WANT EVERYONE TO BE ABLE TO TRY GETTING TO THAT PLACE WHERE THEIR WORDS FLOW NATURALLY ONTO THE PAGE!)

**1ST.** I READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER (S) TO SEE WHERE I LEFT OFF OR I READ THE SUMMARIES ANGELBLAZE2006 WRITES WHEN  
SHE REVIEWS. THANKS A MILLIE- YOU SAVE ME HOURS OF TIME, TRUST ME!

**2ND.** I SIT DOWN IN MY BIG THINKING CHAIR, IN THE DARK AND I TALK OUT THE ENTIRE SCENE FROM START TO FINISH. THIS IS  
WHEN I'M IN THE 'REALM'. I SEE EVERYTHING I WANT TO WRITE AND ALL THE WORDS I WANT THE CHARACTERS TO SAY SPILL  
FROM MY LIPS, BUT HEY- IT'S DARK AND I'M NOT WRITING DOWN THIS STUFF- I'M STORING IT UNTIL I REACH THE END.

**3RD.** I GO TO MY COMPUTER AND I DETAIL THE SCENES WITH EVERYTHING I SAW WHILE IN THE 'REALM'.

**4TH.** I CHECK IT ALL OVER TO MAKE SURE IT FITS ALL THE PAST CHAPTERS AND THE NEW CHAPTERS I'M THINKING OF

**5TH.** I POST FOR MY WONDERFUL FANS!

YEAH, BUT I SAY THIS TO SAY, NOW THAT I KNOW OF THE VOICE PROGRAM LIFE WILL BE SOOOOOO MUCH EASIER BECAUSE ALL I HAVE TO DO NOW IS TALK OUT THE ENTIRE STORY AND THEN GO IN AND DETAIL IT! IT'S SO FREAKING AWESOME! I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL I GET HOME TO USE MY MICROPHONE!

THIS IS ALSO GOOD NEWS FOR YOU GUYS! IF I CAN WORK THE PROGRAM PROPERLY THEN YOU'LL BE HAVING MORE AND MORE CHAPTERS COMING IN QUICKLY! YAY!

* * *

Anyway, on to the chapter! Please enjoy and review! More to come soon!

Disclaimer: I'm not Rumiko Takahashi, so sadly, I don't own Inuyasha.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

* * *

Confused Love Story

Chapter 46 part 1: Family needs Angel

Niroku sped home and when he got inside he was happy to know that his son hadn't reached home as yet.

"Mira?"

"I'm in the kitchen, Niroku!" She said.

He headed straight for the kitchen and when he saw her covered in flour he smiled. "You decided to make the pasta?"

She couldn't help the grin that came to her. "No, I was making a cake and the flour got on me,"

"It suits you," He complimented.

She rolled her eyes at him.

He sat down at the four person table in the kitchen. "So why aren't you to work? You said you had three jobs."

"Well," she said as she went to the cupboard to get the cinnamon, when she realized it was too high for her to reach, she turned to grab her stool, but came into contact with Niroku's broad chest.

He got the cinnamon and gave it to her.

She felt her heart skip a beat as she looked up at him. He was so much taller than her. "Thank you," she said softly. Then she moved around him to go back to her already finished cake so she could sprinkle some of the cinnamon on top. Houshi's loved cinnamon, probably because it was sweet and spicy just like how they loved their women.

"Miroku knows he's taller than me yet still he puts the things I need up there where I can't reach so he can make fun of me," she said as she eyed her masterpiece. "Well? What do you think?" She asked a moment later.

He came over and looked down, but he wasn't looking at the cake, he was looking at her.

"Niroku?" She looked up and when she saw his eyes, her heart beat increased in tempo.

"I think you're beautiful," he said.

"Th- thank you," she turned around to focus on her cake but she couldn't remember what she was supposed to do with it next. Niroku had blanked everything from her mind, she still couldn't figure out how he did that to her. "And the cake?"

She gasped in shock when his hands wrapped around her waist, he placed his head in the crook of her neck and she could smell his warm scent all over. 'He feels so good,' She nearly melted. "Niroku?"

"Thank you," he said softly in her ear making her shiver a little.

"For?"

"For not being angry at me when you saw me and my secretary hugging," he told her.

Memories flooded back to her and she pulled gently from his arms. "Why would I be angry?" She asked.

'Damn it, please don't tell me she was angry but wasn't showing it at my office,' he thought sadly.

"I mean-" She picked up the cake and headed for the fridge. Her thoughts and thinking came back the moment she put distance between them. "It's not like we're still married or anything. Why should I care if you like hugging your secretaries?

'She is still angry.' The thought made sadness wash over him. "It really wasn't like last time," he said.

She froze when he brought up the last time he was referring to. "Let's change the subject," she asked him.

"But we'll have to come back to it anyway," He told her.

She nodded stiffly as she closed the fridge. "I know, but I'd rather not get into this now. Especially when Miroku may soon be home."

"All right," he sighed.

They were silent for a while before Mira broke the silence.

"So, you want to tell me about how your session went?" She asked as she walked into the living room, dinner was already cooked and just needed to be served. She had cooked a larger portion since she knew Niroku would be there for dinner. She wondered if he'd be spending the night as well or would it be too soon to let him? The house did have a guest room. Maybe they could cohabit? She'll see what Miroku thought of it.

"It was quite intriguing," then he remembered his hand was swollen. "Um, Mira do you have any ice?"

"Ice?" she stared at him strangely.

He showed her his hand and she gasped and went to him. "What happened?"

"I punched my client," Niroku said.

Her eyes widened at him. "Are you crazy! You don't hit your clients!"

He grinned at her. "He's the son of a former client and he deserved it. He said so himself."

She sighed exasperatedly at him. "You're lucky you're ambidextrous,"

His eyes widened as she pulled him into the kitchen. "You remember that I can write with both hands?"

She nodded. "It was one of those things that stuck out the most to me."

He felt his heart beat race. 'She remembered such a tiny detail about me, even after eleven years?'

When she reached the freezer, she let go of his hand and pulled out some ice cubes to put in a small plastic sandwich baggie. He watched as he tied the bag, took his hand and put it on top of his knuckles.

When she realized she was holding his hand longer than she probably should have, her nose reddened and said, "You can hold," she moved her hands. "I'm not your nurse maid you know."

"I know," He smiled as he took the ice and pressed it onto his bruised and swollen knuckles. "You know what one of the things that stood out to me most about you, Mira?"

She looked at him and shook her head.

"Your nose turns noticeably pink when you're embarrassed about something,"

She gasped and turned from him. "It doesn't still do that, does it?"

He grinned. "What do you mean?"

"It's never turned that color…" she stopped before she could say, 'with anyone else,'

He glanced at her. "What were you saying?"

She covered her nose and huffed at him. "Nothing."

Niroku went to her and couldn't resist making her flush even more when he trapped her within the strong barrier of his arms. "You also redden when I get too close,"

"Niroku-"

"Or when I grope your cute little ass,"

She gasped when his hand reached down to rub her bottom. "Niroku!" She cocked her hand back and landed a solid slap upon his face.

He nearly dropped to the floor, but he laughed happily.

"You're still such a pervert!" She huffed at him. "You better behave if you want a second chance at me, I'm serious."

He nodded as he realized she was serious. "Okay, I'll behave Mira."

"Good," she said, "Now I wonder what's taking Miroku so long, it's almost 6:30."

"He's probably having a good time with his girlfriend," Niroku said putting the ice upon his cheek. Mira's slap stung far worse than his numb knuckles.

"Oh yes," Mira nodded. "We have much to talk about with him."

Niroku agreed. "Do you think he'll want to speak to me?"

She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. "I never told him any bad stories about you, just the truth."

"Has he ever asked about me?"

Mira nodded. "Oh yes, he used to ask a lot when he was much younger. He stopped when he hit 15 I think."

"He's seventeen now, right?"

"Yes,"

"I have a lot of catching up to do," Niroku said. "I really hope he gives me another chance."

"I'd like it if he does," Mira said softly. "But I can't force him to give you another chance, he needs to decide that for himself."

"Yeh," Niroku agreed. "Maybe some angel will persuade him to?"

Mira smiled softly. "Maybe. Now you want to wait in the living room? That's where he'll come through first when he comes into the house."

"All right," he said. "But when I hear him, I'll go right to the corner behind you so he sees you first and then me."

She couldn't help the evil grin that passed her lips. "Okay, that'll surprise him."

"Damn right it will,"

* * *

It was almost seven o'clock as Miroku lifted Sango into his strong arms and carried her to his house. He opened the door, closed it, pressed her up against the door and began to ravish her mouth hungrily. He couldn't wait to get her to his room.

"Hmm…" she moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth to play with his tongue.

'Damn it, I can't wait to get to my room,'

Sango gasped when Miroku pulled her to the ground, lifted her skirt and began unzipping his pants. He pulled his condom wrapped cock out of his pants and delved back to Sango's face to capture her swollen lips.

"Miroku?"

Miroku shot up instantly in shock when he heard the familiar voice. "Mother?"

He looked and saw an equally shocked woman, but not any woman, his mother, the woman who should have still been on a cruise ship for another day!

"Put that stick back in your pants this minute!" She shouted at him. 'My son? Having sex? On the floor of my house? With a girl I don't even know? When did he get like this?'

Sango was up off of the floor fixing her clothes the minute Miroku had shot up off of her and choked, "Mother?"

Miroku's clothes were fixed in seconds. "Mother, what are you doing home?" he asked. It was the only thing that came to him. Mira stared at him with her no-nonsense look. He gulped and then scratched his head.

"Good question," She said stiffly her eyes blazing. "I could ask the same. Who's she?"

Sango had tried to fix her long brown hair into a more presentable style but knew that it didn't work. Her hair was a mess, her lips were swollen and she probably had hickeys all over her neck and face.

"Uh-" Miroku inhaled deeply. "Mother this is my girl-"

"Since when?" Mira snapped. "Since when do you have a girlfriend?"

Miroku didn't like the hostile tone of voice his mother had. He needed to calm her down somehow. Then suddenly, a man he hadn't seen in years came to her from the back of the room.

"Mira," he said.

She snapped her head to look at him. "What?"

"Calm down," he told her gently. "It's not good to work yourself up like this."

"But Niro-"

He put his finger on her lips to quiet her. "Breathe in…"

She inhaled deeply.

"Now breathe out…"

She did as he said and after three times she started to feel her anger drain.

Miroku was in shock but he didn't want to make his mother even angrier by asking why his father was there.

"Now, let's be civilized and sit down and talk about this," he said.

Miroku couldn't believe this man, his father, was actually trying to rule them by telling them what to do. He wouldn't bend to Niroku.

"I'm going to take Sango home," Miroku said.

His mother nearly jumped back out of the seat she was sitting in to rage again, but Niroku held her down.

"Miroku," He said. "This concerns her as well, so it's best she stays until after we sort this out."

Miroku bit his lip. "I don't agree," he said stiffly. "We won't be sorting this out, me and mother will sort this out and mother, if she wants to meet Sango at a later time, probably tomorrow to talk about this, then fine. But this has nothing to do with you."

Niroku felt his heart drop. "Listen- I know you're angry at seeing me here."

Miroku scoffed at him. "Angry? I'm not angry."

"You're in denial as well," Niroku said.

"Stop trying to diagnose me," Miroku spat angrily at him. "You're not my therapist, you're not my father, you're not anything to me!"

Sango gasped in shock. She never heard Miroku so angry before. 'How could he disown his father like that?' Sango was a girl who loved her father with every ounce of her being and always prayed to have him back. If he hadn't died in a terrible accident, she would still have him. It hurt her to hear the hate in her boyfriend's voice.

Niroku broke, he held his head down. "I'm sorry you think that,"

"I'm not,"

Niroku nodded.

Sango saw the man who Miroku looked just like and her heart went out to him. 'They probably have such a bad impression of me. They probably think I'm a two-bit whore. But maybe I can help them a little somehow?'

"Miroku?" She said.

He turned to her and his anger was thrown to the back of his mind and he gave her a soft, sad smile. "I'm sorry this happened. I really didn't expect to see my mom or much less that man over there."

She gave him a frown that worried him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't care what they think about me yet," she said making sure his parents could hear her. "They don't know me yet, but I'd be more than happy for them to get to know me. However, this isn't about me right now. This is about your family Miroku."

He tried to shrug it off. "Yeh- so my family's a bit dysfunctional. It's nothing."

Her frown deepened. "Miroku, it's more than nothing. I just heard you disown your own father- and don't tell me he's not your father because you look just like him! I could be as blind as Stevie Wonder and still see the resemblance between you two! That's how strong it is."

"Sango-"

She raised her hand to quiet him. "I know I don't know anything about your family," she said. "But I do know this. I will forever regret the day I told my father I hated him!" Tears ran down her eyes then as she remembered.

"Sango?"

"When I was thirteen, I wanted to go to my best friend's sleepover party," she said tearfully. "My father doesn't like those kinds of things, I never understood that. But I hated him when he told me I couldn't go."

Miroku reached out to hold her but she pulled away from him. "He used to call me angel," tears fell to splatter on the ground as she held herself. "But on that day, I told him I hated him and I never wanted to see his face again,"

Miroku could sense what was coming next. He felt as if he was going to break, he didn't know anything about Sango's family either. Hearing her story like this, in this kind of setting made shards of pain hit him. 'I want to hold her, but she won't let me.'

"It was night time when I told him those words I meant but didn't really mean." She sniffed as she brushed the tears away but more fell. "I broke his heart. He was only trying to protect me and I broke his heart. He stormed out of the house, got into his car, drove off and the next time I heard from him-"

Sango dropped to the floor her body weak with pain and sorrow.

"Sango!" He came beside her and held her to him. "Don't say anymore-"

"No!" She screamed at him and pushed him away. "He was in the hospital when I heard from him again. He had been hit by a speeding gas truck. He was in a coma. He was dying."

Niroku and Mira listened and pain washed over them both as the girl who obviously loved her father cried and cried.

Miroku felt helpless, all he could do was listen and watch as sobs wracked his girlfriend's tiny body. 'I want to hold her,'

When she calmed she spoke again. Her voice was cracked with emotion. "After a month, he woke up. But his eyes didn't stay open for long." She paused and tried to take a deep breath but it hurt to breathe. She hadn't told anyone about this part of her life.

Everything had gone wrong when her father died. "I was there when he spoke his last words." She felt her throat constrict. "He said… 'I forgive you angel.'

* * *

Okay people! Yes I've given Sango a very sad story, but I think it works with what I'm planning. Tell me what you all think about it!

Review please!

Inuluver1990 can't wait to get home!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	51. Chapter 46part2: Angel needs Family

Okay people! I'm posting this chapter a bit earlier because I have some more stuff to do to get straight for my 4th semester of college. (I'm so getting tired of this process every semester!) Anyway, I also have to buy me a headset- can't wait till I get the money for that!

Anyway, on to the story! Thank you for the reviews. Please give me more and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Owning Inuyasha is something I wish I could, but I can't.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

* * *

Confused Love Story

Chapter 46 part 2: Angel needs Family

Everything had gone wrong when Sango's father died. "I was there when he spoke his last words." She felt her throat constrict. "He said… 'I forgive you angel.'

Miroku broke. He held his head down as water slipped through his eyes. 'She must have gone through so much pain,'

"Mother was so distraught when father died that in her grief, she- she almost accidentally killed my little brother, Kohaku. A case of negligence. Doctors found her unfit to care for Kohaku and me, so me and Kohaku were taken and thrown into the foster care system. The family who wanted Kohaku didn't want me. My mother raged that I was the girl who caused the death of my father and ruined my younger brother's life."

'Her mother blamed her for her husband's death,' Niroku realized instantly, 'And she undoubtedly believed it,"

"I never saw my brother again after they took him away. Since no one wanted me, I was placed in the children's home. When I turned sixteen, I already had a job that could help me manage living on my own and I had been saving up my money. So I rented an apartment and I tried mending my life by finding my mother." She inhaled deeply.

Searching for her mother, Noriko and fixing the problems between them had been one of the good points in Sango's life after her father died. When Sango had found her mother she was doing much better after years of therapy but she was lonely, so Sango went to live with her. Her mother didn't hate her anymore, but they had their moments when grief would overtake them and they'd say some really hurtful things to each other. However, they both had one goal they shared, they wanted to find Kohaku and it was that goal that made them able to mend their problems.

"Anyway, I bought a camera, so I could always take pictures of my most precious moments. I never had a picture of my father, so every year I go to visit him at his grave and I try to remember how he looked before he died. Every year, it gets harder and harder to remember- but that's to be expected right?"

Everyone was silent for a long time. Sango inhaled deeply and wiped her face. "Miroku,"

He went to her. "Yes?"

"Can you do something for me?" she asked softly.

"Anything," he told her.

She gave him a small smile. "I'm serious,"

"So am I!"

He had felt so helpless when he couldn't hold her to him in her time of need. Miroku knew that she could ask anything and he would give it to her in less than a heartbeat.

"I want you to give your father a chance," she said.

Niroku's mouth dropped open when he heard her words. Mira's grip on him tightened a little. Would Miroku truly give Niroku a chance?

Then she told him, "I know I don't know the situation," she said as she got up and went to his parents. "I would really like it if you would allow me to come back tomorrow to explain what you saw between me and your son," she said. "I'll understand if you think I'm a leg-spreading bitch whore that's hypnotized your son and I'll understand if you don't want me to step foot back into this house. I'm sorry you saw us as you did- I honestly don't regret it, but I am sorry you witnessed it. It must have come as a shock."

"It did," Mira said softly.

"I apologize for our behavior,"

Mira nodded. "I would like to see you again," Mira told her. "How about tomorrow at dinner?"

Sango inhaled deeply. "Tomorrow is fine, dinner sounds good."

"All right," Mira said. "And I would like to apologize for my behavior," she smiled softly. "You see Miroku is my only son, my pride and joy and it really shocked me to see him… as he was."

Sango smiled back. "That's understandable," she said. "If my father was alive and he saw what you saw he would have skinned Miroku's- "she cleared her throat. "Anyway, Miroku would have been strung up by his… um… I think you got the point."

Niroku was trying not to laugh. "Tell me something miss," he spoke.

"Yes?"

"How does it feel to finally get the pressure off your chest?"

She searched within her and smiled happily. "It feels… better. I feel much better."

"That's good," he said. "You really shouldn't have kept all that inside of you."

She nodded. "I didn't know who I could tell. I didn't want people to judge me unfairly. I used to be an extremely spoiled child who cried whenever I couldn't have something, when my father died I changed. I grew up a bit more and I began to understand many things."

"It's so obvious you're still hurting by your father's death," Niroku said. "If you want, you could talk to me. I'm a thera-"

Miroku felt anger rush back and he went to Sango and put his arm around her. "She can talk to me."

"Miroku," she frowned at him.

"No," Niroku said to her. "It's fine. Miroku's right. He's your boyfriend and if there's one person you should at least be able to talk to it is him. I'm sure he'll be a lot better at helping you mend than I probably can."

'Dad…' Miroku felt his anger fade again and he wondered if his anger will always be on a roller coaster going up and down as frequently as it did.

Sango nodded and turned to her boyfriend. "Well?"

Miroku was silent.

She stared at him intensely. "Miroku look at him!"

He didn't.

She sighed roughly. "If you don't do it for him, then do it for me at least. I know that if my father was alive, I would still be his little angel and I'd still have my little brother Kohaku. You don't want to live your life in regret if anything should happen to him. Trust me, I've been living a regretful life for almost five years and it's not a happy life. You try to smile, but a true smile never comes. You always blame yourself, knowing that you should probably be blaming the drunken gas truck driver. You never truly forgive yourself. You carry around a burden that is so heavy the pain- even though it's mental and emotional- it becomes physical. You feel like killing yourself every single day so you can try to search for him on the other side to tell him how sorry you are. Please Miroku, if there's one thing I want to do- as not only your girlfriend but your friend- I want to help you mend the problem between you and your father."

Miroku inhaled deeply. "All right Sango," he said. "I'll do it. I'll give him a chance. A fighting chance," he looked at his father's eyes and swore he was looking at his own eyes. "But only because you asked me to,"

Sango's arms went around him tightly. "I hope that as you two solve your problems your motivation for mending the rift between you both will grow so that you see that you're not only doing this for me, but you're doing this for your father, your mother but most of all… you."

He held her tightly for a long minute before she pulled from his arms. "I think I need to go home now. Mother's probably searching through all my pictures of you I have stashed away under my bed."

"Why under your bed?"

She grinned at him and then in his ears, she whispered. "I like being on top," she said. It took him a while to catch the sexual undertone of her words. When he did he chuckled a little.

Then his mother spoke, "Miroku, take um…"

"Oh, it's Sango Taijiya," She introduced.

"All right, take Ms. Taijiya ho-," Mira paused. "Unless you'd like to stay for dinner?"

Sango declined emphatically. "I'd rather not imprint how I look right now in your mind any further. I look a lot better when I'm…."

"Not ravished by our son?" Niroku offered and Sango and Miroku flushed with embarrassment.

"Anyway," Miroku began to usher her out of the house. "I'll drop Sango home now. Um… good bye Sango!"

"Bye!"

"Miroku,"

He looked at his father who called his name. "Catch!"

Miroku caught the key Niroku threw at him. "Your car?" Miroku frowned ready to give it back. "Sorry I don't need it. I got my own."

"Keep the key, Miroku," His father said. "Your mother was telling me how worried she gets when you drive the one you have. So you can use this until I get you a new one."

Miroku felt a surge of anger come over him. Sango somehow sensed it and rested her hand upon his back. It began to fade slowly.

"I don't need a new car and I don't want you to buy me anything," Miroku said.

"Miroku," His mother said. "You do need a new car."

"Fine," he said. "But I'll buy it myself. I don't need a stranger buying me things."

"Miroku!" Sango pinched his back. He yelped and turned to look at her.

"A stranger is a person you don't know!" He explained. "I don't know him so for now he's a stranger until further notice!"

"All right," Niroko said with understanding. 'It's going to take some time for him to adjust with me back in his life. I can give him that.'

Miroku looked at him. "What do you mean all right?"

"You can buy your car if you want to,"

Miroku's anger surged again. "I don't need your permission to-"

Sango grabbed his ear and he complained. "Sango! That hurts!"

"Be nice and take the keys Miroku," she said. "It's obvious your mother is worried about you driving that car and to be honest, I'm worried as well and you now know the real reason why I… why I wanted to play debate in the car. I wanted to take my mind off of the fact that I was on a road. A road is where my father got the injuries that cut his life short."

He could understand that. "All right," he said clutching the keys tighter. "But when I get the money I'll buy my own car."

"All right," she said with a smile. "Good night!"

"Good night, Ms. Taijiya," Miroku's parents said as they left.

Niroku was still sitting beside Mira when his son and his girlfriend disappeared through the door.

"Her story was heartbreaking," Niroku said.

Mira nodded. "I think I like her,"

"I- I know I like her," Niroku said truthfully. "She's the angel I needed."

Mira smiled softly. "She's the angel we all needed and we can be the new family she still needs."

* * *

Miroku dropped Sango off in his father's practically brand new Corvette. "My dad must have money falling out of his ass if he can buy a car like this."

Sango smiled. "I really like it, Miroku. It's spacious and trendy, and I just feel safe in it."

"That's because I'm in it,"

She laughed a little. "Probably," she said. "You should buy it from him."

He groaned. "You really like it?"

Sango gave him a big grin. "I love it and you look extra sexy behind the wheel,"

"You think so?"

She kissed his cheek. "I know so." She said as she got out of the car. Miroku got out and walked her to her door.

"I'll run it by him then," Miroku told her. "I'll see how much he'll sell it for,"

"He'll probably give you a discount,"

Miroku snorted. "What an understatement, he'll sell it to me for free."

She laughed.

"Sango?"

She looked at him. "Yes?"

"I want to be the shoulder you cry on whenever you have to," he said softly as he gazed into her eyes. "I want to help you get through the pain you've been feeling for so many years. Will you let me?"

She nodded. "I will."

"Good," He said as he bent his head to kiss her softly. It was a kiss that sealed his mental promise to always be with her.

"It was really embarrassing getting caught while we were ready to-"

"Tell me about it!" Miroku exclaimed. "I can still hear my mom shouting, 'put that stick back in your pants this minute!'"

Sango laughed outrageously. "Goodness, caught twice in one day! That must be a sign!"

He frowned. "What kind of sign?"

"We need to slow down a little," she said. "I know we already had sex once but… we really don't know that much about each other yet so-"

He nodded in agreement. "Let's date then?"

She gave him a sweet smile. "Dating sounds fun."

"Sex is fun,"

She laughed again and hit him playfully. "You've only done it once!"

"I only needed to do it once to know it was fun!" He began kissing her. "And I still have a lot of practicing to do," he wiggled his eyebrows at her and groped her bottom.

"Miroku!"

He grinned mischievously. "What no slap?"

She flushed and turned to open the door. Miroku's arms went around her and he nibbled on her ear. "I love you Sango," he said softly.

She looked up at him. "I love you too Miroku."

He bent his head to kiss her once more before she walked into her house with a later and a 'call me tonight'. Miroku sighed and went back to his car- his father's car. As he drove home, Sango was on her knees with tears draining down her eyes shaking and praying that he made it home safely.

He did.

When he reached home, he found his mother and father at the table ready to eat. He wasn't really hungry. So much had happened in one day, he was just tired and he wanted to talk to Sango fast to make sure she knew he was all right.

"Um… mom?"

"Yes? Are you ready to talk a little? Come on dinner's ready."

He scratched his head. "I'm not really hungry tonight," he said. "Can we talk about how I got in the hospital, Sango… him" Miroku pointed to his dad, "Tomorrow?"

"Okay," she nodded. "I'll put it up for you to have later then."

"Thanks," he said as he walked up the stairs he paused. 'Where's he sleeping tonight?'

Miroku was going back to ask when he heard them speaking.

"I think I'm going to head home after I finish this Mira," Niroku said.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "There's a guest room,"

"No, I don't want to impose and I think moving into the guest room would be a little too much too soon. I want to take this slowly so we can really start over. Rushing won't work,"

"Okay,"

When Miroku heard that he headed up the stairs. 'Maybe giving dad a chance is the right thing to do.'

* * *

Miroku entered his room, pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed Sango. She picked up instantly.

"Miroku?"

She sounded frantic.

"I'm home, in my room and safe Sango," he assured.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry," she apologized. "You must think I'm so paranoid."

He shook his head. "No, I think it's sweet of you to be concerned about my safety and I really appreciate you for it."

"Thanks."

"Now on to a sexier note," he grinned. "What color panties are you wearing?"

"What panties?" she grinned back happy to know that Miroku was alive and well at his house.

Little did Sango know- her father was staring down at her from the skies smiling at his slowly-healing, happy little angel.

* * *

There you have it people! That's Sango's tragic life story. She's also the bridge that will help Miroku connect better with his father, which is a good thing. More surprises are to come and trust me you all may be shocked by what's going to be happening soon!

So Inuluver1990 now goes to get all the rest of her stuff straight for college.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	52. Chapter 47: Find Assistant Kikyo

Hey people! I got my microphone today! I think I like it- i'll know for certain a little later. Yeh so, here's the next chapter! i hope i'm not going too far by posting this chapter, but hey, i promised that after 100 visitors I would post another chapter. So here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

* * *

Confused Love Story

Chapter 47: Finding Assistant Miko

The next day had been an extremely busy day for the police. It took them hours to search and find evidence of theft and tampering at Dr. Niroku Houshi's Office. Then they had to take statements from Niroku and a client named Inuyasha.

All this had to be done inconspicuously because if word got out that a file of a high-profile client got out to the public then Niroku's business would fall. Clients would come calling in to ask if it was their file taken, many would send threats to sue his business, clients would stop coming in to Niroku's office. There would be so many problems.

On top of that, if anyone found out that Inuyasha Takahashi, the son of Inutaisho Takahashi was in anger management therapy that could prove to be bad for his father's business and image.

Night was falling swiftly, but they knew they could at least find the girl they were told to locate. Her name was Kikyo Miko. Dr. Houshi had told them that she was his secretary and that she had been working for him a short while, but she didn't seem like the type of person to steal or assist in a theft.

However, he did admit that it wouldn't be surprising if Naraku Onigumo, one of his less than pleasant clients, had somehow conned her or blackmailed her into doing something she wouldn't normally do because Naraku was a con-man.

He was kind of like Ted Bundy or even Randy Woodfield- a man who could fool people with a mask that covered the true evil beneath him. There were many people who saw him and could never guess that he was a sexual predator or a con-man.

Inuyasha's statement had proven that what Niroku had said was true. Inuyasha hadn't even realized that Naraku had been posing as his therapist.

So now the police were heading for Kikyo Miko's house. However, when they got there, Mrs. Miko fainted at the thought of her daughter being in trouble with the law and Mr. Miko, went about administering smelling salts to his wife until she woke up.

When Mrs. Miko did wake up, she and her husband answered the questions the officers asked and realized that the only thing they could really tell them was that Kikyo had a boyfriend but they didn't know his name and she could usually be found at her best friend's house, Sango Taijiya.

The police asked the Miko's not to contact their daughter to tell her they were looking for her because it could hinder their investigation into a stolen file. And even though the Miko's told the officers that their daughter never worked in a therapist's office as an assistant, they still had to check her out.

Of course, the police already knew that her parents would call their daughter the moment they left.

* * *

So now they were headed to the Taijiya's home in hopes of speaking to Sango- Kikyo Miko's supposedly best friend. Maybe if they were fast enough they could catch her before she moved to a different location or worst, destroy any incriminating evidence like Inutaisho's file.

At the Taijiya residence, Noriko Taijiya, Sango's mother had informed them that her daughter was having dinner at her boyfriend's house with his family and that she would know how to get into contact with her best friend, Kikyo Miko.

They had asked her a few questions about Kikyo, but it was apparent that Sango's mother didn't even like the girl and didn't understand why her daughter was even friends with the obviously slack, immoral young woman.

"Can you tell us how to find Miroku Houshi's home?" One of the two officers had asked.

"Oh, I don't know where it is," she had said. "Miroku and my daughter haven't really been a couple long and so I don't really know much, but Sango should have her cell phone so I'll call and find out where he lives."

When Mrs. Taijiya briefly explained what was happening to Sango, her daughter gave her the directions to Miroku's house. The police left Sango's house and were now headed to some guy's home by the name of Miroku Houshi.

* * *

"Sorry about that," Sango said as she sat back down to the dinner table with her boyfriend's family. They had just finished talking about how she and Miroku became a couple. They ended up talking about Inuyasha and Kagome and how Miroku ended up in the hospital and then the conversation had moved onto how Sango and Miroku ended up almost having sex in front of them.

Before Mira could ask about that sexual moment, Sango's cell phone rang and she had been more than happy to answer it. But now that the call was finished, Sango knew the question would have its chance to be asked.

Sango couldn't help but wonder why the police wanted to find Kikyo. 'Did the police find out about Kikyo's ancient boyfriend and their relationship?' she wondered.

"Is everything all right, Sango?" Miroku asked her putting his hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him and nodded. "Everything's fine… I think," she said. "The police are coming here though."

"Police?" Niroku frowned. "Why are they coming here?"

Sango tapped her chin. "They need me to give them some information on my friend Kikyo."

"Kikyo?" Niroku and Miroku asked the same time.

She looked at them both and laughed. "Geez, I have to get used to seeing the two of you together. You look like twins."

"You know Kikyo Miko?"

"You're still friends with Kikyo?"

"Who's Kikyo Miko?" Mira asked the same time her Niroku and Miroku had asked their questions.

Sango held up hands. "One question at a time!" She said. "Kikyo is my friend from school. I can't say I know much about her except the fact that she's a porno-watching, gold-digging bitch. Pardon my language but it's the truth."

Then she answered Niroku's question. "Yes, I do know a Kikyo Miko"

She turned to Miroku and said, "I haven't really been talking to Kikyo recently, she's been calling my phone but I never pick up because I don't feel like it. We are still friends, but I haven't seen her in school lately to break our relationship."

"What all do you know about Kikyo? Even a little information helps." Niroku said. 'This girl may be the key to finding Kikyo and finding out where Inutaisho's file is before anything damaging happens.'

Sango, Miroku and Mira looked at him inquisitively and he knew what they wanted to know.

"I can't say much about the situation," Niroku told them. "All I know is that a Kikyo Miko was working for me and during the time she was working for me yesterday, a man by the name of Onigumo came into my office and took a very important file of a very important, high-profile client of mine. If the information in that file gets out it can mean immense legal problems for not only my business but my client's business as well."

"That's terrible!" Mira exclaimed.

"Yeah," Miroku agreed and then turned to Sango. "Do you know anything?"

She shook her head. "All I know is that Kikyo has never worked for anyone at anytime in her life. She uses guys for their money so she doesn't have to work."

"Oh," Niroku said disappointedly. "Maybe she kept the job a secret?"

Sango shook her head. "Kikyo was never good at keeping secrets for long."

"Does she have a sister by the name of Akiko Yamato then?" Niroku asked just remembering the name his former client's son had told him yesterday. Akiko was the name Inuyasha said he thought was her real name.

Sango grimaced. "No, she doesn't. Unless this Akiko girl is some kind of by-blow on one of her parents' side and she doesn't know about it."

"Oh," Niroku said disappointedly again. "Just when I thought there could have been a breakthrough."

"You'll be in really big problems if anything bad happens to that file?" Mira asked.

He nodded. "I knew I didn't trust that girl from the beginning," he said. "There was just something not right about her, but I thought I was being unfair judging her when I hadn't even given her a chance. I let her on as my assistant and she did her work well. Everything was kept in order and my schedule was always fixed properly and stuff. I never thought she could do something like let some man into my office to take a file."

"Maybe the man threatened her?" Miroku suggested.

Niroku thought about it. "That's possible, I guess. But we won't really find out anything until the police do."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Speak of the devil," Mira said. "That must be them coming to speak to Sango."

Everyone got up and relocated into the living room to greet the officers.

* * *

Kikyo was exhausted; Naraku had just fucked her pussy raw and she felt weak with pleasure. She smiled as she listened to Naraku's heavy breathing. He was asleep. She should have been asleep as well, but for some reason she felt as if something bad was going to happen, happen or already happened.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang off. It was 10pm. She probably should have been home, but she preferred being with Naraku. She picked up her phone and saw it was Sango.

'This bitch hasn't been answering my calls and she expects me to answer hers?' Kikyo frowned and nearly turned off her phone, but decided against it. She just let it ring.

She snuggled up against her lover's side and listened to her dirty little ringtone. When it stopped, she yawned and closed her eyes. Three minutes later, her phone rang again.

Naraku annoyed with the sound began to stir and growl angrily. "Answer your fucking phone or turn it off Kikyo, I'm getting a headache!"

"Okay," she said picking up the phone and answering it. "Hello?"

It was her mother.

"Mom, I'm at Sango's," she lied. There was a pause before Kikyo gasped and shot up out of her bed, startling Naraku. "What do you mean the police came to the house asking for me?"

'Police?' Naraku frowned.

"They're at Sango's?" Kikyo began to thrash her fingers through her long, messy black hair. "You told them I'm at Sango's!"

Naraku began to dress and pack his things. 'No doubt that Taijiya girl will tell the police I'm here. Shit. I can't stay here any longer.'

"Mom, call Sango and tell her to tell the police I'm not there!" Kikyo pleaded. "I'm at another friend's house. We- we have a math test tomorrow and he was helping me with my algebra. Oh mother- stop with the questions and just do as I ask!" Kikyo hung up and looked at Naraku.

"You're leaving?" She asked.

He nodded. "I don't know what's going on, but me and the 5-O aren't exactly friends, so yes."

Kikyo sighed and began to dress as well. "I'm so sorry, Naraku. I have no idea what's going on."

'I think I do,' he thought to himself. 'Akiko must've done something stupid. I knew I should have fucked the bitch and get her out of my hair.'

"I have to make a call," Naraku said picking up his cell phone. He called Akiko's number.

"Hello?"

"Bitch," he said trying to keep his anger from rising too high. "Did you tell the police about what we did?"

"Naraku?" She asked.

"Answer me,"

"No," She said. "Why would I do that?"

"Because they're sniffing around Kikyo, and once they catch her scent, they'll probably catch mine."

"And that's my problem how?" she asked. "Remember, you're the one who said we were over? Whatever we do when we're 'over' is my business."

"You little bitch-"

She laughed evilly. "Oh Naraku, you know. This can be simple." She told him. "I told Niroku my name was Kikyo Miko- he must have figured that one of his files- the file you took, was missing and connected it to me since I'm the only person who had access to his office at that time."

"Go on," Naraku gritted.

"Well, undoubtedly they did a search of some sort and found your hoe's name and decided to check her out. No doubt they'll think she's me because we look so much alike." She snickered. "I'm so smart aren't I?"

"Turn yourself in Akiko," he growled at her.

"Oh?" she responded. "And why would I do that?"

He bit his lip and looked at Kikyo who was staring at him confused. 'No doubt she's wondering who this is.' Naraku turned to growl angrily into the phone. "You'll do it because I'll give you whatever you want from me."

She snickered. "What makes you think I want something from you?"

"Horny bitches like you always want something," he told her.

She sighed. "You're right," Akiko said. "So when I turn myself in, what happens?"

"I'll bail you out,"

"And then?"

"And then I'll give you what you want."

"And what do I want?"

"12 inches," he murmured hoping Kikyo didn't hear. 'I don't need Kikyo bitching at me as well,'

"Hmm…" She thought about it. "I want more than that,"

Naraku felt his anger rise. "What more?"

She smirked as an evil thought came to her. "I want your twelve inches and I want your hoe to watch!"

"WHAT!"

* * *

There you have it! Another great chapter! I hope you all liked it I know I did!

It's going to get a whole lot more interesting! So stay tuned for the next chapter posted soon!

Inuluver1990 goes to play with her new microphone!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	53. Chapter 48: What's my name?

Okay people! BBIG SURPRISE in this chapter! I really think you all are going to love it! Anyway! let's get on with it!

PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. GEEZ, always rubbing it in!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

* * *

Confused Love Story

Chapter 48: What's my name!

"WHAT!"

Kikyo jumped in fright at her lover's shout. He was so angry. She wondered what was going on. 'What's making you so angry, Naraku?"

"You heard me!" Akiko shouted back. "I want you to fuck me in front of your hoe for six hours!"

Since he knew she wouldn't give up on that, he began negotiating to lessen how long Kikyo's horror would last. "Two," He shouted, spitting fire.

"Five,"

Naraku thrashed his fingers through his long hair, "Three,"

"No less than four!" She told him. "Take it or leave it!"

"Fine," He agreed. 'Kikyo's going to have a bitch fit.'

"Good!" She trilled happily, tossing her long black hair that resembled Kikyo's so much. "Now when?"

"After I pay your bail." He told trying to calm himself.

"And when will you pay it?"

"When I get the money," he told her. "Now get the police off of Kikyo's ass!"

'He's trying to protect me,' Kikyo thought happily. 'Oh Naraku,'

"Fine, I'll give myself in," she said. "But remember one thing… if you don't bail me out, I'll squeal like a pig and tell them everything I know about you, your little under-aged slut and everything else!"

"Fine!" He shouted. "Now do it!"

"Oh I can't wait to see Kikyo's face when you're fucking me!"

Naraku hung up the cell phone and began to trash his room. Kikyo gasped in shock at his actions and went to him. She held him tightly, urging him to calm down. He was panting like a bull how angry he was, but when she held him, he managed to calm himself.

"You can let me go now, Kikyo," he told her. 'I don't know why I snapped like that' he thought. 'But damn it, Kikyo's going to hate me when she finds out about Akiko, unless…'

"What's happened Naraku?"

He turned to look her in her eyes. "There's a girl- someone who I was using to get information from for my plans- she's… she's blackmailing me."

Kikyo's eyes widened.

"The police may still come here to pick you up." He said. "But I have an idea,"

* * *

The police were now out of the Houshi Residence and heading to some address at least forty-five minutes away. They had told Sango not to contact Kikyo because it could hinder their search.

They knew she wouldn't call Kikyo to warn her about their impending arrival. At first the two officers had been shocked to see that Niroku Houshi was there but then when they realized that Miroku Houshi was Niroku's son, the shock dwindled. The world truly was a small place.

"Suppose when we get there she's gone already?" the officer driving asked the other officer seated in the passenger's seat.

"Then we're in deep shit because the boss needs us to find her tonight."

"It'd be something if this Kikyo girl has nothing to do with that missing file," The driver said.

The passenger scoffed. "Yeh, that'd be some real stupid shit," he said. "And who's that Akiko girl the boss was talking about?"

The driving officer shrugged. "Hell if I know. He said not to worry about the other woman yet and that we have to focus on finding Houshi's assistant who goes under the name Kikyo Miko."

"This is some really fucked up, shit."

"You can say that again."

"This is some really fucked up, shit."

* * *

"Tell me about this girl," Kikyo urged him as he walked into his bathroom, his massive spider tattoo moving with every step. He came back out moments later with a large towel.

"I'll tell you about her later, right now, we have to hurry, I don't know how long it'll take for the police to get here," he said as he went into his kitchen and pulled out a large knife.

Worried, Kikyo watched Naraku. "what are you doing?"

Naraku spread the towel on the floor. He pulled off all of his clothes swiftly, sat on the towel and picked up the knife.

"Naraku?"

"Go in the bathroom and you'll see a small container in the cabinet with a red cover."

She was afraid to walk into the bathroom, knowing Naraku had a knife. 'What could he possibly be thinking? Is he going to kill himself?' she wondered. 'I better not make him angrier or he may come at me first.'

So, she left and went into the bathroom to look for what he sent her for. She opened the cabinet and found the little container. "What are these?" she frowned as she stared at them then she went back to where Naraku was and gasped.

"Naraku!"

* * *

When Inuyasha reached home his mother nearly choked the life out of him. "Mom? What's wrong?"

Inutaisho grinned. "She was worried a crazy therapist was going to hurt her baby,"

Inuyasha groaned as his mother squeezed him tightly. A boa constrictor had nothing on his mother's arms. "Mom, I'm fine, but I'll probably die if you won't let me breathe."

She let him go instantly and looked up at his face. He looked all right except for the swelling on his left cheek. "What's this?" She touched it and he recoiled backwards.

"Geez mom! Don't touch it!" He said painfully.

"But where'd you get that swelling?" she stared at him worriedly.

Inuyasha sighed. "I deserved it," he told her. "Niroku's father decided to give me a good one when I found out he was my therapist."

Then Izayoi turned to her husband with fire in her eyes. "He hit my baby!"

Inutaisho didn't know what to say to that, "Honey-"

"Any man crazy enough to hit my Inuyasha needs therapy!" She shouted at him and then turned to her son. "Inuyasha, I don't want you to go to that man anymore."

Inuyasha blinked at her and then shook his head. "Mother, I want to go," he said calmly.

She stared at him, confused. "Even after he-?"

Her son nodded. "I deserved it and I felt a lot better when he did it, but if he thinks he's going to deck me again, he better get his brain checked."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes mom," Inuyasha said. "I feel comfortable talking to him and I think therapy will better able me to understand my feelings and how to control them so I can be with Kagome and not worry about sending someone to the hospital or worst, the grave."

Izayoi sighed and nodded. "All right, but put some ice on it and eat your dinner I kept it warm."

"Thanks mom," he kissed her cheek.

As he passed his dad he stopped and narrowed his eyes. "I don't appreciate being sent to an angry therapist; don't you know they're the ones who really need the therapy?"

Inutaisho grinned. "That's what your mother told me. But don't worry Niroku's harmless."

"He's not harmless if he can punch me in the kisser," Inuyasha went for his food.

"Look at the bright side," Inutaisho snickered. "At least the swelling will be gone before you go back to school from suspension."

Then Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen and the conversation, "Yeah- you've scared Kagome enough as it is."

Inuyasha froze, melted, tensed, snapped and charged at Sesshoumaru. He managed to land a good punch before his brother grabbed him by the neck and held him up off the floor against the wall.

"You're going to be in therapy for a long time," His older brother said.

"Sesshoumaru put your brother down," Inutaisho said sternly.

Sesshoumaru let him go and Inuyasha dropped to his feet. As Sesshoumaru walked out of the kitchen, he heard Inuyasha say, "At least Kagome's not a two-bit whore,"

Sesshoumaru didn't know what happened until he lashed out and nearly took of Inuyasha's head. Izayoi screamed in fear. If Inutaisho hadn't been so quick, Inuyasha's head would have been gaping open from Sesshoumaru's attack.

"Sesshoumaru," His father gripped him. "What's wrong with you? You have far more control than what you're showing."

Sesshoumaru pulled from his father's grip and stormed out of the house leaving everyone behind him in shock, except for his daughter who was on the stairs and witnessed everything.

Rin went into the kitchen and got a glass of water while all the older people still stood in shock at her father's actions.

"Daddy must really like Ms. Wind," She said startling them all. "I don't mind. I like her too and Uncle Inu you really shouldn't call Ms. Wind a whore because you don't even know her or her situation."

Inuyasha bit down on his lip. He was being lectured to by a five year old girl. "I'm sorry Rin. I was just angry."

"I know," she said simply.

Inuyasha excused himself and walked up the stairs. Rin washed the cup and then looked at her grandparents.

"Gammy, Gampa?" She called.

"Yes Rin?"

"What's a whore?"

* * *

Sesshoumaru drove to his house where he had dropped Kagura since he didn't want her living in her apartment because of Onigumo having possible access to the place. He went inside, and headed straight for the bedroom Kagura had decided would be hers but when he got there she wasn't in her room.

Worried he went searching for her, and found her in the strangest place. She was on top of the roof wearing nothing but her robe.

"Sesshoumaru, why are you here?"

He shrugged and got on the roof beside her. "I nearly killed my brother for calling you a whore."

She stared at him and smiled softly. "That's sweet," She kissed him. "But I am a whore remember?"

He glared at her. "You're not a whore, you're Kagura."

"Oh yes," she remembered him telling her that after their meeting with Toshio Takeda, their defense lawyer. "I forgot."

"Take off your robe," he said stiffly.

She blinked at him but understood. She never made love on a rooftop and she was sure he never did as well, but that didn't mean they wouldn't try it.

* * *

Kikyo went back to where Naraku was and gasped.

"Naraku!"

He stared back at her the knife on the floor beside him and a heap of black hair on the floor.

She went to him, dropped to her knees and looked at him. "You... you cut your hair?"

"It's nothing," he said getting up and dusting the strands off of his back. Kikyo watched as he moved toward his bureau. "Come here."

Startled, she jumped up and went to him. "Yes?"

He handed her a scissors. "I don't care how you do it, but give me a trim and make it look good."

"O- okay," she said as he pulled her toward the towel on the floor. He didn't need hair scattered all over the place. She sat on the edge of the bed as he sat on the towel on the floor between her naked thighs.

"Make it quick," he commanded.

Kikyo began cutting and styling his hair. She had never done it before but somehow she knew what suited his face. When she was done, he got up, took his container of contacts and went into the bathroom. Kikyo waited and six minutes later she heard water running. She got up and went to see what he was doing. She found him in the shower.

Naraku looked at her then and she gasped. He didn't even look like Naraku anymore. His hair was now short and wet, his eyes were a little red but the iris was an intense violet. Naraku's eyes had originally been blue. Red and blue together made purple.

"Come," he said calling her to him.

She went to him and stared. 'He's even sexier than before,'

He smirked. "How do I look?"

"Like an orgasm on legs," she said stunned by his appearance.

"That good?" He asked as he pulled her into the shower with him.

"You shaved," she noticed the smoothness of his chin. It made him look twenty years younger.

"Of course I did," He said handing her his soap and turning so she could wash whatever hair pieces had fallen on him. "How old do I look?"

"No more than nineteen," she said honestly as her hands moved over the massive spider tattoo on his back. She loved his tattoo it made him look even more dangerous. He really looked young with his short hair and beardless chin.

"Damn," He muttered. "I was going for at least seventeen."

"You can pull it off," she said with a nod. "You'll just be mature for your age."

"Yes, that should work," he turned back to her and couldn't resist staring at her glistening seashell skin. "Do I look like I can fit in with other adolescents?"

She hmmed. "Not sure, let's stereotype you. You definitely don't look like a goody-goody guy,"

"Gee I wonder why," he said sarcastically. "Maybe because I'm not?"

She smiled at him. "You look like a juvenile delinquent. A student, who has been suspended and nearly put in the boy's state penitentiary for who the hell knows what? You're a bad boy and the girls love you because you're sexy, intelligent, cunning, athletic and dangerous."

"Dangerous," he smirked at the word. "I like that description. I think I can play that role," he said.

"What's your name going to be?"

He didn't even have to think about it, but he was going to drill it into her now. He turned her around swiftly and bent her over. Lifting one of her legs, he rested it on the lip of his white tub. He began to stimulate her with his hands and mouth. It didn't take long for her to moan and shake for his cock.

Naraku grabbed his semi-hard stick, squeezed, rubbed and flicked the mushroom-shaped head between Kikyo's glistening folds. When he pushed into her roughly, he went to her ear and said, "Muso Hakudoshi! Now scream it!"

Kikyo gasped and began to scream in pleasure as Naraku- now Muso pumped his piece in and out of her harshly. "Muso!"

"That's right bitch!" He growled at her as he gripped her hips and fucked her even harder. "Scream my name!"

"Muso!" she screamed.

"Again, bitch!"

"Oh Muso!" Kikyo moaned.

"Again!"

"Muso! Muso! Muso!" Kikyo's back arched and she felt her pussy spasm- the result of a very hard orgasm.

Naraku pulled out of her before he could shoot his load, he turned her and shot his cum all over her stomach and watched it drain down to coat her hairless pussy and the erect little clit that peaked from between her cum-soaked lips.

"What's my name?"

"Mu-so," Kikyo sighed as she slid down into the tub, absolutely exhausted from his vigorous fucking.

"Muso what?"

"Mu…so… Haku…doshi," she panted.

"And what am I to you?" He asked as he continued to shower.

She stared up at him through passion-glazed eyes. "My… boyfriend?"

"No bitch," he said giving her a glare. "I'm your ex-boyfriend- a friend with benefits. I'm seventeen years old. I'm transferring to Sengoku Jidai High School to finish off grade 12. I live alone because my mother died when I was born and I don't know who the fuck my father is. We've been seeing each other for 3 years, but we broke up as a couple. We still see each other frequently because we're friends."

Kikyo listened as he dictated what she was supposed to remember if the police asked anything about him. When he was done, Kikyo was certain she could remember everything he had said. As an aspiring actress it was imperative that she learnt to remember things like lines and facts about a particular person she would be playing. Remembering things was one of Kikyo's strengths, and she knew she could be a damn good actress when she needed to be and right now, for Naraku's sake, she needed to be at her best.

Kikyo licked her lips and spoke. "No doubt Sango probably told them your name. What do I do if they ask me about you?"

He told her exactly what to say and she programmed that story into her head. Naraku inhaled deeply and pulled her up to her feet. "Kikyo, it's very important you don't mess anything up. If you do, who knows how long I could be in prison."

She nodded. "I won't slip up. I know my task, I know what I must say, I know the part I'm playing and I will play it to the best of my abilities."

"Good," he bent his head and gave her a long, wet kiss that made her heart jump in her chest.

He tasted so good. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Kikyo didn't hear it. She wanted to wrap her arms around him but he held her away from him. "You've got cum all over you. I don't want to open the door and have the 5-O see cum dripping off of me."

He continued kissing her hotly, making her feel weak. The doorbell rang again. Naraku continued kissing her.

"Na-"

He slapped her ass hard to remind her. "Muso,"

"Ouch!" she exclaimed. "Muso, aren't you going to get the door?"

He pulled from her when the doorbell rang again and the officers began banging on the door.

He growled angrily and shouted. "Hold the fuck on! I'm coming!"

Kikyo gasped and he turned to look at her with a grin. "I didn't mean that kind of 'coming'."

Kikyo laughed. "This may be a little fun,"

"Don't have too much fun. This is serious," He kissed her lightly once more before he stepped out of the tub. "Try to remember my new name."

She nodded. "All right."

He walked out and Kikyo noted the swagger in his hips. He looked like an overconfident, cocky bastard. 'That's so fucking sexy,' Kikyo thought.

* * *

Well, I really surprised you guys didn't I! LOL. I don't know where the hell the idea came from but when it did I couldn't help myself from writing it in!

Tell me if you guys liked it and what you think is going to happen! Trust me- the story will be getting better and better really soon! **Please, please, please review** and I hope you all enjoyed this!

Inuluver1990 goes to tweak the next chapter!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	54. Chapter 49: First Impressions

Hey people! Here's the next chapter. I really hope you like it! I know I enjoyed typing it. So please review and enjoy!

Also, I may be a little late with the next chapter, but I will try to have it to you soon as possible!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, so please stop asking, if you're asking.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

* * *

Confused Love Story

Chapter 49: First Impressions

When the police became tired of waiting for Naraku Onigumo to answer his door, they began banging and threatening to break it down. It didn't take long for them to get a response.

"Hold the fuck on! I'm coming!" The male shouted obviously annoyed.

The two officers looked at each other with furrowed brows and creased foreheads. Who the hell did this guy think he was? They didn't know much about Onigumo but they did know that he had been charged with petty crimes such as theft and they had heard of a sexual misconduct charge with a minor that was unexplainably dropped.

"Do you know how this Onigumo person is supposed to look?" The officer who had driven asked the passenger officer.

"Long black hair, blue eyes, tall, muscular but not too much- that's all I know about his physical appearance."

When the door opened, they didn't see who they thought they would. Instead, they saw a young man with short, wet dark hair, intense violet eyes and a scowl on his face. "You knocked?"

The guy was dripping wet and wearing only a pair of dark colored boxers. They briefly noted the tent in his pants. Obviously, they had interrupted his sex romp.

"Sorry to disturb you son," The lead officer, the man who drove the cop-car spoke. "What's your name? We were told that a Kikyo Miko was here. We'd like to speak to her."

Naraku's scowl deepened and his eyes narrowed. "Is your last name Hakudoshi?" he asked the officer.

The man, confused at the question responded. "No,"

"Then-" Naraku leaned up against the door and said in a scathing tone, "-I'm not your fucking son, so don't refer to me that way."

"Watch your mouth young man," the lead officer said sternly.

"Or?" he scowled. "You'll take me downtown?"

"Damn right we will," the second officer replied.

"Ooooh, I'm scared." Naraku scoffed, turned his head and spat.

The lead officer felt his lip twitch, he was already annoyed at having to drive all over the damn area to locate the Kikyo girl and now he was being barricaded by some ruffian? "Show me some identification and what is your name?"

Naraku scowled even harder. "Why the hell do you need my ID? I ain't got no business with you."

"Show your identification!"

"Hold on," Naraku rolled his eyes, closed the door in their faces and snickered when he heard them bang again. When he opened the door again they had scowls on their faces.

"Now listen here, young man!"

"Yeah yeah, put a pipe in it!" Naraku showed his identification.

The officer took it from him and studied it closely. It read: Muso Hakudoshi, age: 17, date of birth: October 31, 1993, eyes: violet, hair: black, race: Mixed.

As much as they wanted to find something wrong with him they couldn't and it made them even angrier when he smirked cockily. They decided to get straight to the task at hand.

"Is Ms. Miko here?"

"You got some kind of business with her?" Naraku asked with a furrowed brow.

"Actually we do," the second officer replied.

Naraku stood straight, pivoted slightly and shouted, "Hey Kikyo! Get your ass out here the 5-O needs to speak to you!"

"The police!" Kikyo screamed.

"I said that didn't I?" He shouted back. "Now stop running out all my hot water and bring your ass here, bitch!"

"I'm coming!"

Naraku smirked and then shouted back. "I thought I warned you about 'coming' without me!"

'Oh my god! Did he actually say that in front of the police?' Kikyo laughed outrageously before she walked out in one of Naraku's big, white T-shirts. "Muso, you're so naughty! Now behave yourself or you'll give the nice policemen a bad impression of you."

He snickered as she came to him. Then he pulled her up to him. "Too late, they're already thinking of taking me downtown."

She frowned up at him, then turned her head to look at the officers. "Good night, officers," she smiled at them. "Don't mind him, he's harmless."

"Yeah," Naraku rolled his eyes. "I'm harmless." He said sarcastically.

"Can we come inside?" The lead officer asked about to step in, Naraku stopped him with his foot.

"I don't think so." He said bluntly. "Just ask your questions. I don't need you thinking you can get comfortable around here. I ain't offering no milk and cookies either, so don't ask. This ain't that kinda party."

Kikyo wanted to laugh. 'Naraku's really in his mode like this,' she thought. 'Damn he's sexy when he's like this.'

"Naraku-"

Then the second officer said, "No, it's okay. We only came to see you miss. If you'll come with us to the station-"

Kikyo began to shake a little. "No, please. I don't have to go there do I? You only have questions, right?" Then she turned to Naraku, "Muso, please let them sit on the couch."

"But I fucked you on the couch, do you think I want them sitting their asses on my favorite place to fuck?" He scowled at her.

"Then what about the kitchen chairs?" She asked.

"Fine," he said exasperatedly. "You're such a bitch. Why don't you just go to the station?"

"Look at me, I'm a mess!" she hit his shoulder. "You know I'd never go out anywhere looking like this. Now if they want to wait thirty minutes until I'm ready then fine-"

"No!" The lead officer said quickly. "We'll use the kitchen chairs and we'll ask our questions."

"It must be some serious investigation for you guys to come all the way out here," Naraku said letting them inside.

He had already picked up the towel with his hair and other things he had used to change his appearance and he never left anything questionable around just in case. There was a picture of Kikyo on his dresser, though and he remembered seeing her tiny panties. He had picked them up and dropped it onto one of the kitchen chairs. He already knew how he would orchestrate this entire interrogation.

When the lead officer pulled the chair from under the table he saw black lace and knew it was a female's underwear- undoubtedly Kikyo Miko's.

"You know what, I think I'll stand." He said.

"Fine by me," Naraku shrugged as he picked up Kikyo's panties, sat down in the chair and smelt it. 'Look at their faces, priceless.'

When Kikyo realized what he was smelling, her eyes widened and she gasped "Is that my-"

He grinned at her. "You know if I have it, I wonder what you have-"

"Can we get this over with?" The lead officer snapped. "Young man if you're going to be a distraction I suggest you leave the room."

Naraku's grin pulled into a frown and he got up, tossed Kikyo's panty at her and then turned to look the officer straight in the eye. "You should be happy I let you in here, because I didn't have to; so don't go giving me suggestions to leave my own fucking room."

"Muso," she pulled him back down to sit in the chair. Then to quiet him, she sat in his lap. He instantly wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck.

"Officers, I apologize. Muso gets very irritated when he's tired." she explained.

"More like horny," Naraku mumbled.

"All right," the second officer said. "What is your name?"

"Kikyo Miko," she responded.

"How old are you Ms. Miko?"

"I'm seventeen soon to be eighteen in a few months."

"What is the name of your best friend?"

Kikyo frowned. "I wouldn't exactly call her my best friend, but her name's Sango Taijiya."

"Have you ever worked for a therapist?"

Naraku froze for a second before he rubbed his nose into her neck and began nipping at her sensitive skin.

"Never," she replied honestly.

"Do you know a man named Niroku Houshi?"

The officers watched Kikyo's response to the questions avidly. She stared straight at them and gave them the answers they needed.

Kikyo frowned at the question. "The name sounds familiar-"

Muso's arms squeezed around her, 'What are you doing?'

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "My friend Sango, she's in love with a guy named Miroku Houshi! I kind of know him but not too well. All I know about him is that he's presently dating a girl named Kagome Higutrashi- I mean Higurashi."

The officers nodded, they knew about Sango Taijiya being in love with Niroku's son Miroku. Since the names of father and son sounded almost alike, Kikyo's response was valid. She probably didn't know Niroku but she knew a bit about his son. And who's Kagome?

"Have you ever worked as an assistant?"

Kikyo stared at them confused. "I'm sorry, I've never worked a job in my life,"

"She doesn't have to," Naraku added. "She's a gold-digging bitch who uses guys for money. Except me of course."

Kikyo gasped and almost tore from him, but he held her and laughed. "I'm kidding, Kikyo."

She settled and frowned at him. Then she looked at the officers. "It's true," she said. "I don't have to work because guys just happen to like spending their money on me,"

"All right," The second officer said. "Tell us, where were you three days ago?"

Kikyo's made her forehead crease as if she was thinking extremely hard to answer the question. She already knew the answer because Naraku had already told her what to say. Right now, she was in her element, she was acting.

"I was here all day," she said softly.

The lead officer's eyes narrowed. "You go to Sengoku Jidai High School, why didn't you go?"

She sighed. "I didn't go because Muso is packing up to move closer to the area where Sengoku Jidai is. I was helping him pack his things."

"All day?"

Kikyo made a flush of embarrassment come across her face, she smiled softly and looked down as she spoke, "We didn't pack all day," she said. "As you can see, there's still so much to do."

"Then what were you two doing?"

"Fucking," Naraku said bluntly. "She came over, we started packing, we fucked for hours, then we fell asleep, got up and ate some food out of my fridge, fucked again for a couple more hours, fell asleep, took a bath, packed a little more and fucked again until she had to go home."

"Is he your boyfriend Ms. Miko?" The lead officer asked through narrowed eyes.

Kikyo shook her head. "Muso's- he's my ex, actually. Things aren't going too well with my boyfriend…"

"He doesn't believe in sex before marriage," Naraku interjected.

Kikyo nodded. "I don't have such beliefs, so… I found myself kind of-"

"Horny," Naraku said.

"Sexually frustrated," she corrected. "When Na- Muso" she quickly corrected herself. She felt Naraku stiffen. He had heard the "Na," Kikyo began to giggle. "Will you stop poking me in the ass with your cock? I'm trying to think!"

"Well sorry, but when you're sitting your sexy ass on my cock, what do you expect to happen?" he went along with it.

'These people must think we're stupid,' the lead officer thought, eyes still narrowed. "What were you about to call him?"

'Fuck,' Naraku thought. 'Gotta think of something quick,' Then he thought of something. "What the hell does our relationship have to do with your investigation? And you didn't even tell us what kind of investigation you're doing? Are you sure you're the police?"

"Don't change the subject,"

Kikyo stared at the officer, 'so he won't let go of it, will he?' She gave the officer a big smile. "It's just a silly name," she said to him brightly. "But since you want to know; I call Muso, Namuso sometimes?"

'Good thinking bitch,' Naraku thought. Then suddenly he pushed Kikyo off of him. "Damn it Kikyo I told you not to tell anyone that! Do you know how fucking stupid that sounds!"

She pouted at him. "But Muso, it's sooooo sexy, listen to is Naaaaaamuuuuuussssssoooooo!" She crooned.

"How would you like it if I called you…" He paused to think, "How would you like it if I called you Kinky-Hoe?"

She gasped and then laughed. "Kinky-Hoe?"

"Don't laugh, It's not supposed to be funny!"

She held her sides and laughed until tears came from her eyes. "But it was!"

He frowned at her. 'Good bitch. Keep going on like this and they'll get tired and leave.'

"Enough!" The lead officer said angrily. They looked at him and he continued. "This is a serious investigation,"

"It can't be too serious if you haven't even told us what you're investigating," Naraku snapped at him.

"You keep at it," the lead officer told him. "Keep going and you'll land yourself in a jail cell for impertinence and disrespect for an officer."

"You fuckers are always trying to find some shit to get an innocent guy in trouble for." Naraku yelled and then began to stalk from the room. "Kikyo, hurry up with these damn bitches before I kick their fucking asses out of my fucking apartment. I'm gonna make a phone call."

He left and went to the bedroom where he slammed the door. Naraku inhaled deeply. 'It's taking too long to get them out,' he said. 'Kikyo, wrap this up so they can leave.'

"Now that the impertinent wretch is gone," the lead officer said with a sigh, "maybe we can get a little more information without interruptions."

Kikyo nodded. "I'm really sorry about him," she said. "He's really not all that bad,"

"He has a real hate for the justice system," the lead officer replied.

Kikyo frowned. "You shouldn't judge someone you don't know. Now please ask your questions before he comes back out and starts up again."

The officers nodded. "You say you've never worked as an assistant or at a therapist office. You don't know Niroku Houshi but you know his son Miroku Houshi. Tell me, do you know a man by the name of Naraku Onigumo?"

Kikyo gave them a frown. "I won't lie, I've heard the name. Actually, I've met him before."

"You have?"

Kikyo nodded. "I met him at an audition for that big theatre production that was going on- I can't remember how long ago, but he saw my audition and he started talking to me. He told me that he knew a big movie producer that could possibly want me to sign a contract with him. I was so ecstatic!" She said happily and then the officers noted the happiness fade.

"But he was a con-man," she sighed. "I realized that after he kept telling me he needed me to give him money for various things that could help me get a contract. At that time, he knew I'd do anything to realize my dreams."

The officers listened as she spoke and could see the girl who had big dreams shattered by a greedy thief and conman.

Tears came to her eyes and drained down her face. "He took so much money from me and then- then- he told me that I had one more thing to do."

"What was that?" The second officer asked jotting her tale down furiously.

Naraku walked out of the room and went to her. He had heard her tale and was impressed by it. He held her to him and rubbed her head. "It's okay Kikyo," he said. "You can tell them everything that man tried to do to you."

Kikyo held him and began to shake in his arms. Naraku in a calmer voice said, "She's still trying to recover from how he hurt her."

The two officers looked at each other.

"Come on Kikyo," he said softly. "It's about time you did as I said and tell the police about that man."

They looked at him confused.

"I don't want to say it," she cried on him. "Please, tell them for me!"

Naraku sighed. "If you want I can tell you what happened."

They nodded, slightly aware of the subtle change in his attitude. Could it be that the guy was in love with Kikyo and shared her pain?

"That Onigumo man wanted sex from her," Naraku told them. "At that time I was her boyfriend. I had warned her against him but- but she had so much ambition and drive she thought I was just trying to hold her back so she dumped me."

Kikyo bawled louder. If it was possible he held her even closer. "But I didn't give up on her. I was hurt that she said she hated me, she didn't love me and that I should leave her alone. Still, I wanted to get her away from that man."

"What did you do?" the second officer asked completely enraptured by the story.

Naraku sighed. "I tried telling the police- but… but they- they didn't even try listening to me when I told them I thought she would be in trouble with a conman."

"So you took matters into your own hand?"

Naraku nodded. "I managed to get her away from him, but it was a little too late… He had already done a lot of damage to her, not physical but mentally. He told her that she would never be an actress. She would never have what it took to become a star. He said she was an ugly bitch and she would never get a gig."

"That's all I know about him," Kikyo said sniffling. "When I got away from him I decided never to see him again. And I never did. I haven't seen him for years now."

When the officers believed they had sufficient information, they prepared to leave; when suddenly, they received a phone call from the station.

"Are you sure? Do we really have to take her? All right boss," the lead officer responded. When he hung up the phone he looked at Kikyo. "Miss, it seems as though we have to take you with us to the station."

"What!" Kikyo exclaimed spinning to look at them.

"What do you mean you have to take her?" Naraku growled angrily.

"Because of the seriousness of this case, the head of the police station insist that we bring her to participate in a lineup. At that and"

"Oh really? And what kind of case is this?"

The officers looked at him and said, "It's confidential."

"Are you sure you're the fucking police?" he frowned at them as he studied them closely.

"We are. The only thing we can tell you about this case is that it deals with the theft of a very important file." They said as they got up and prepared to leave. "Miss, you have 10 minutes to get ready and then we leave."

Naraku ushered them outside, closed the door and looked at Kikyo. "So what are you gonna do?"

She shrugged. "What can I do?"

"Keep up the act," he told her. "If you do that, everything will be fine; we'll have nothing to worry about."

"Okay," she replied as she dressed.

"I think everything will work out, all we have to do is keep focus."

"All right,"

He stared at her as she combed out her hair. "I'm thinking of moving out of here,"

"And go where?" Kikyo wondered.

He went to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Don't worry about it, Muso- meaning me, has a stepsister who will be more than happy to take him in or find another place for him to stay." Naraku smirked evilly. "Whores always have room for more."

She smiled back. "Will you need my help?"

He thought about it, "If I do, I'll ask"

"And if you ask I will be more than happy to help," she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He bent his head, licked his lips and delved for a passionate tongue kiss. When their lips had touched lusty urges came over them. Naraku pushed her against the door, and pressed his lightly-clothed cock between her legs even though she was wearing clothes. He rubbed it into her. She felt him harden and gasped in delight.

When suddenly, there was a banging at the door. Naraku cursed. "I forgot they were out there, stupid 5-O bitches."

"Behave," Kikyo laughed. "I better go, or they may come back in here and take you away."

"We wouldn't want that, now would be?" He kissed her once more before he opened the door to narrow his eyes at the officers. "You know patience is a virtue,"

The lead officer retorted, "Yeah and you should practice it sometimes,"

Naraku stepped up to the officer and glared at him.

"Na- Muso!" she caught herself and pulled him back. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Um… let me your cell phone,"

She stared at him, "Why?"

"I think I'm out of minutes," he told her. "Don't worry I won't change your ring tone," he grinned.

"OK," she handed him the phone. "I'll see you later,"

As she stepped out of the room he grabbed Kikyo's wrist, pulled her to him and laid a wet kiss upon her lips in front of the officers. When he let go, she was grasping for air. She blushed and walked away but not he smacked her behind and said,

"I'm going to fuck your sexy ass tomorrow,"

* * *

"You know miss, you seem like a very intelligent girl," the driving officer commented to Kikyo.

"Hmm? I am."

"Then what are you doing with a guy like him?"

Kikyo frowned at him, "You know I understand he gave you bad first impression of him, but he is a really great guy."

"I don't see anything great about it,"

"That's because you're too busy to judging him by the way he looks at the way he talks. He only acts as I he's tough you know. Honestly, he's really not as bad as he comes off to be."

"You must really love him," the second officer commented.

Kikyo smiled, "No, I don't love him. I have a boyfriend remember?"

"That's another thing; you shouldn't string the guy along like you're doing."

"You're not my father so don't lecture me," The young girl rolled her eyes. She was beginning to get irritated. Why couldn't these men leave her alone? It wasn't as if her personal life was their business.

"Let me tell you something," The officer sighed, "I've seen young man just like Muso Hakudoshi, in love with a girl but she doesn't see how much he loves her. He stays with her and hopes she'll stop a stringing him along, but she doesn't and you know what he does?"

There was a pause.

"He goes to the other guy, you know the other one she's with, and he either does serious harm to the guy or kills him."

"And you're saying this because?" Kikyo asked playing with her nails.

"I just want you to know that men get very jealous especially when it comes to females; they will fight, they will argue, they will bring harm to one another if they ever find out about the other. Do you really want to hurt them like that? Are you so selfish that you can't pick one and be happy with him?"

'Who the hell does he think he is?' Kikyo thought angrily. "And which one should I pick: the one that gives me the money or the man the man that gives me the sex?" Kikyo snapped, "Since it's obvious that you want to help me with my problems give me an answer."

"You should pick the one that loves you,"

Kikyo frowned. "Oh you're one of those kinds: the one that thinks of the love of and happiness and once-upon-a-times." She said sarcastically. "Here's a reality check Mr. Officer, happily-ever-afters are for fairy tales not real life."

"I'm sorry you think that," he said sympathetically.

"Whatever,"

There was a brief silence when suddenly the officers got a phone call from the station. "What you mean you don't need her anymore? The girl turned herself in? She was identified as the right person? All right. Over and out."

"What's going on?" Kikyo asked.

"It seems we no longer need your assistance," the passenger officer said to her. "There was a lady posing as you, but she turned herself in. Mr. Houshi she has identified her as his assistant, so you no longer have to do a lineup."

"Oh! Well that's good, I guess." She responded. "How about you take me back now?"

They looked at her. "Miss we're already halfway to your house, we might as well take you home. You are, by the way, only 16, still under-aged."

Kikyo sighed. "I guess you're right,"

"And you should probably go to school tomorrow, as well."

"Will you please stop telling me what to do?" She asked. "I'll go if I want to."

"All right miss," he said, "But remember with every choice is a consequence,"

"Uh huh," she was now tuning him out. 'I can't wait to see Naraku tomorrow. I hope he finds a new place to stay. He is so mysterious. Who is Akiko? And he has a stepsister? I wonder who she is, maybe I'll ask tomorrow.'

When Kikyo was dropped home, she ignored her parents screaming and their questions about where she had been and who she had been with and why the police came over. All she was thinking about was Naraku… or more precisely Muso Hakudoshi.

* * *

"I can't believe this shit!" the lead officer growled angrily. "All this running around, and the girl gives herself in!"

"We don't get paid enough for this crap!" His partner said as they drove to the station. " I could be home with my wife!"

"I can't wait until I see this girl," but even as he said that he knew he didn't really want to see her. 'there's something about this case I don't like. I don't know what it is but I don't like it,'

"So how's your daughter doing?" His partner asked completely changing the topic.

"Why you asking about her?" The lead officer looked at his partner.

His partner shrugged. " I just remember you saying that you feel like she's holding a secret from you."

"More like secrets with an S," the officer sighed. " I haven't seen her in months, she phone calls so I know she's OK, but I worry about her."

Is that why you are trying to offer advice to miss Miko?"

The officer nodded his head. " she is just so young, and she reminds me of my little girl."

"Well we're here. Let's go inside."

The moment they walked inside the lead officer froze, he can believe his eyes. There in handcuffs was a girl with a familiar face and when she turned around, her brown eyes widened.

"Daddy?"

"Akiko?"

* * *

Naraku went back into its room to make a call; he knew that Kikyo would be okay. But he also knew she would be broken when she found out what Akiko was planning.

'Maybe I should just kill the bitch," Naraku thought bitterly. 'No, she may come in handy later, Kikyo will just have to trust me and know that when I am fucking Akiko I'm actually fucking her.'

He punched a number in Kikyo's cell phone, but he got no answer. 'Strange, Kagura must have moved. No matter, finding that whore should be more than easy.'

* * *

Yeah so there you have it, another great chapter- at least I think it was great, what do you think?

Remember I may be late with the other chapter but I'll try to get it done as soon as possible I wanna make sure it fits with the rest of the chapters. So please bear with me. I think this next chapter will be the last chapter before we start getting back into InuYasha and Kagome!

Inuluver1990 goes to finish the next chapter.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	55. Chapter 50 part1: Leverage

Hey guys! I've been working on this frigging chapter ALL DAY! Yeah so I ended up splitting this chapter into like 2 parts so when I'm finished the other part of it I'll post after 100 visitors. And actually, I'm posting this chapter early because only 96 people have visited the story so far! So you guys are actually very lucky. Anyway, I think I love the plot of this chapter. I hope you guys like it too. I'm working on part 2 of this chapter and then Inuyasha and Kagome should be coming in at full force (hopefully).

Yes, so here it is! Please review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha so leave me the hell alone about it!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

* * *

Confused Love Story

Chapter 50 part 1: Leverage

"Did you find her yet?"

"I have,"

"Good. I want you to give her a message."

"All right,"

"And I may need you to do something tonight as well."

"Yes, sir."

"You will be paid a great sum."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

Kagura felt extremely comfortable in Sesshoumaru's home. His mother was very friendly and she was teaching how to cook, his father was very funny especially the way he had looked at Sesshoumaru when he brought her to his house. Kagura was out in Izayoi's garden when she started having her flashbacks.

"Mother, father," he call them into the living room.

Kagura will always remember their reactions when they had seen her. He had bought her a beautiful white dress that kissed her knees and fit her curves perfectly. She had laughed when she had seen it. White meant purity and innocence, that color suited Rin, not her. If there was anything Kagura was not it was pure and innocent. But she wore it anyway and she loved it. She loved it so much that she didn't even mind putting on a black bra and a thong.

Then her memories slipped to a funny little moment that happened before they had left Sesshoumaru's home.

"Sesshy!"

He came into the room and there, bent over with her white dress hitched up pass her ass, was Kagura tying the straps of her heels. His eyes widened as he saw the ripe cheeks of her ass. He was behind her in no time, rasping in her ear.

"Are you trying to get yourself fucked again?"

She smiled up at him. "I just wanted you to tell me how I look." She said grinning.

He stepped away a bit, turned her around letting the dress fall to her knees and surveyed her. The bra he had picked up for her fit her massive breasts perfectly, the dress cinched at her tiny waist emphasizing it, and the matching thong made her ass look even better if that was possible.

"Well?" She shook her breasts at him. "I kind of like this bra. It's light, there's no boning and it doesn't pinch my nipples."

"You look amazing," he commented.

"Do I?"

"You know you do."

"I know."

A moment, she thought he had left, but to her shock he had stayed, grabbed her waist, took her to his bed and pulled her on top of him.

She laughed and happily, took him into her body. His eyes had rolled to the back of his head as her pussy worked his cock. She loved when he got like that.

Snapping from that thought she went back to when she and Sesshoumaru had come to talk to his parents about her staying there with him.

"That's why I think it's best she stays here with me until her stepfather, Naraku is behind bars and has no access to her."

"Well, that does sound like the best idea," Izayoi said as she surveyed the woman. 'If she thinks white is going to make her look innocent, she better think again. I think I like her. At least she's trying to make a good impression. She really looks very sophisticated, like a lady. Now if only she'd go a little lighter on the make-up. Maybe I can suggest something.'

'My son has one hell of a set of balls!' Inutaisho thought to himself. 'I know Sesshoumaru's room won't be occupied much for the night. Poor room; no doubt the guest room will be getting all the action.'

"So it's okay for her to stay for a while?" Sesshoumaru asked not liking the way his father was thinking to himself. 'Raunchy old man', Sesshoumaru thought.

"I think it's fine," Izayoi said looking at her husband. "What do you think? I could use another girl around here to help with the cleaning, the cooking, the washing…"

Kagura nearly choked.

Izayoi looked at her. "Is there something wrong?"

Flushing, Kagura said, "I have no issues washing or cleaning, but I'm not really much of a cook- of course I'm always willing to learn a new trade…skill…um… yeah- you understand right?"

Izayoi smiled at her. "I do, and I would be glad to take you under my wing and teach you how to cook everything Sesshoumaru loves and more."

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "Anyway, I have to go to work. I'm late."

"But you're the boss," Kagura said as she got up to walk him to the door.

"I have to go," he said.

"Okay,"

He opened the door and began to walk out, when he turned and locked his lips with hers softly. The brief kiss made her tingle and blush. "I'll see you later,"

"I'll fuck you later," Kagura grinned naughtily.

* * *

Kagura didn't realize she was grinning to herself until she heard a strange, manly voice. The voice made her skin prickle.

"Kagura Wind,"

She got up and looked around. Growing up as a prostitute for more than half her life had made her always be aware of her surroundings. Prostitutes never knew when a lusty, oversexed man would pull up on her and try to rape her. Kagura had almost been raped a few times when she was younger but as she grew, she learnt how to make certain the area she was in held no threat.

But she had been so wrapped in her thoughts and hadn't even noticed when the man had showed up.

"Who are you?"

He stepped from behind a massive tree in the beautiful garden and she gasped. She didn't know the man but she could feel he was dangerous. She tried to stop herself from trembling.

"Hello there," the menacing man said.

"Who the fuck are you?" she asked bluntly. "And what the hell do you want with me?"

He grinned at her. "Now I'm not here to start trouble. I'm just here to pass on a message."

"A message," her eyes narrowed. "From who?"

"Your stepfather," the man said. "Naraku Onigumo."

'Oh no, he's found me.' Kagura inhaled deeply. "Well get on with it so I can tell you and that fucker to go to hell."

"You're a feisty little whore aren't you?"

She sneered at him. "State your business and leave, lackey!"

He frowned at her. "All right bitch. Naraku says he hopes you're having a fucking good time. However, all good things come to an end, especially when he's involved so he wants you to know that he's watching you."

Kagura bit her lip.

"That's right," the man noted her nervous reaction. "He said that if you thought you could escape him, you thought wrong. He said that he's always known where you were, what you were doing. He knows how many times you've fucked Sesshoumaru Takahashi. He knows everything about your activities from the day you left."

Kagura swallowed. "So what. The police caught wind of the prostitution ring and the illegal drugs; they busted it and caught me. Right now, and you can tell him this, I'm on my way to finding out how to take his fucking ass to court and get him a life without parole sentence."

"I'm sure he'll love to hear that," the messenger said, "However, I think you should forget about trying to pull him through the court system."

"Why?"

"Because," The messenger snickered, "That cute little girl- and I quote, 'will meet a very untimely and brutal end'."

Kagura gasped. "Rin."

He nodded. "Oh yes, that little girl will be the first to die if you try anything."

"What the fuck does he want?" Kagura snapped. "Why is he sending these messages?"

"Leverage," the man said simply. "He wants to have a certain amount of leverage with you. He likes that you've wheedled your way into a rich and wealthy family and so he's having background checks done on the entire Takahashi family. He's already planned how he intends to kill your lover if you think you'll get away with bringing any problems to his life."

Kagura cursed, "You fucking bitch."

"Now, now," the man held up his hand. "Don't shoot the messenger."

"I know he wants something," Kagura said. "What is it?"

"He wants you to go back to that house you were in last night I believe."

"Sesshoumaru's house?" Kagura frowned. "Why there?"

"He has a gift of some sort to give you."

"Why didn't he send it with you?"

"As if I'm to understand the complexities of that man- I'm only in this for the money." He explained. "I know nothing about his motives, but I do know that he thinks this place is far too crowded. He wants you alone."

'Shit,'

"He doesn't care how you do it." The man told her. "Just be to your lover's house, alone at no later than midnight tonight."

Kagura inhaled deeply. "And if I don't-"

The man cut her off. "You don't want to know the cruelty that man is thinking to do to that little girl. The thought makes me want to wretch."

Kagura felt sick to her stomach. "Tell him I'll be there waiting."

"Good."

When the man left, Kagura managed to go to the bench in the garden and sit down before she crumpled to the floor. She had the presence of mind to know that she didn't want to dirty her dress and worry Sesshoumaru. He could not know about tonight.

Somehow, Kagura had always felt someone watching her. Now she knew that it was Naraku's spy. She had thought she was paranoid or something, but she hadn't been. She didn't want to worry Sesshoumaru so she never told him of her suspicions and now she definitely couldn't tell him. She would never risk bringing harms to his wonderful family.

'I have to plan something now.' Kagura thought. If there was one thing Kagura was adept at doing it was coming up with plans. She would have to be extra careful to make sure this plan worked.

* * *

Rin found Kagura in the guest room and was very happy. She was so ecstatic when her father told her that Kagura would be living with all of them until a bad man was put in jail.

However, Rin paused when she saw Kagura's face. There were dried tears on her cheeks. Her makeup was smudged and she looked as if she had been crying for a long time because her eyes were red.

"Ms. Wind?" Rin called with her little voice.

"Oh!" She said looking at Rin and trying to wipe away the tears. "Rin, how are you?"

"I'm fine." The little girl gave her a cute smile. "I just came from school,"

"School's over already?" Kagura sniffed.

Rin nodded. "Daddy picked me up."

"He's here?" Kagura got up instantly. "Oh no I have to clean myself up! I'm a mess!"

"Daddy's not here," Rin shook her head.

Kagura looked at her. "Where is he?"

"He said he forgot his cell phone at his office and he had to get it."

"Oh," Kagura sat back down and sighed.

"Ms. Wind?"

"Yes?"

Rin inhaled deeply. "Why were you crying? Is everything all right?"

Kagura stared at the little girl. "Rin?"

"Yes?"

"If I tell you something," she paused. "Do you promise not to tell your father?"

"You mean keep a secret?"

Kagura nodded. "Not forever, just until late tonight?"

"Okay, Ms. Wind," Rin said.

"I also need you to do a few things," Kagura told her. "These are very, very important things."

"What is it?"

Kagura lifted up her pillow and pulled out a small envelope. "First I need you to give this to your father later tonight."

"How late is later tonight?"

As Kagura explained to the little girl what would happen, she was confident that Rin would do the job perfectly.

"It's very important that you follow all the steps okay?"

"Yes Ms. Wind," Rin nodded. 'My task is very important. Daddy's happiness is at stake!'

"Okay," Kagura said as she got up. "I better go get cleaned up and help your grandmother in the kitchen with dinner preparations."

"I'll go change my clothes,"

"Thank you so much Rin," Kagura bent and kissed the little girl's forehead. "I will forever be in your debt, if everything goes well."

"Everything will go according to plan," Rin said with her 5-year-old conviction.

"All right."

* * *

When Sesshoumaru got home from retrieving his cell-phone he had left at his office, he stared at Kagura. She and his mother- well stepmother to be exact- were seated talking about who knows what, while dinner was cooking. He didn't care about the conversation he was watching the way her lips moved. For some reason he always caught himself staring her.

As though she felt his eyes on her, she turned her head and her eyes locked in his. She smiled the wickedly at him and licked her lips. It was a promise of things to come and he knew what things those were. He felt his body harden and suddenly he wished he could grab Kagura and take her to his room, but that would be rude, wouldn't it?

He heard her giggle and he turned his head. She was laughing at him again; she always seemed to laugh at him. He didn't mind he kind of liked her laugh. There was just something about it, maybe one day he would find out what it was, but until that day…

"Daddy?"

"Yes?" he responded.

"Have you noticed there's something bothering Ms. Wind?"

Sesshoumaru looked at his daughter; she had always been an intelligent, inquisitive and insightful child. "Something like what?"

Rin shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not really sure, but it just looks like she's worried about something. You should ask her about it 'cause she's always looking over her shoulder, like she knows someone's watching her."

Sometime during that week, he had taken her to his home because he didn't want her living in her apartment anymore. Sesshoumaru wanted her in a place where Naraku would not know about. He wanted her safe from danger and away from Naraku. Since Sesshoumaru didn't know much about Kagura's stepfather, he was danger.

Sesshoumaru couldn't comprehend why he wanted to protect her; all he knew was that he wanted to. The only person who he ever had to protect was his daughter, Rin.

He looked at Kagura again. She was smiling. 'She looks so happy,' he thought.

"Miss Wind looks really happy doesn't she daddy?"

"She does,"

"I think it's because of you,"

Sesshoumaru looked at his daughter, his forehead creased. "How can it be because of me?"

She gave him a cute smile of understanding. "I don't know, all I know is that when she looks it you she smiles really big and there's a glint in her eye. I don't know what the glint is."

Sesshoumaru knew what the glint was. It was mischievousness and sex, wrapped all into one with a ribbon of lust. He'd have her again tonight; she knew that, that's why she licked her lips, taunting him- preparing him long before they would be ready to engage in any kind of sexual activities. 'Wicked wench,'

As if she heard him, Kagura's laughter floated to his ears.

"Daddy?"

"Yes honey?"

"You decided to let Ms. Wind stay here with us right?"

"I did."

He thought it would have been simple to leave Rin by his parents and take Kagura to his house and let her stay there so he could go back to Rin. But it hadn't been easy. He had planned to drop Kagura off by his house and leave her there after fucking her at least three more times. But the moment her nether lips enclosed around his burgeoning cock, he had been lost. He couldn't resist. He ended up staying the entire night. When he woke up, he had felt guilty. He had promised Rin that he would come back and he didn't.

So he made a decision, it definitely went against his strength and control. He decided that Kagura would live with him, Rin, his parents, and Inuyasha in the guest room. He could still remember the way his father had grinned at him.

"You are torn aren't you Sesshoumaru?" his father had asked before he left for work.

"I don't know what you are talking about, father" he said nonchalantly. "It didn't make sense having Kagura stay there alone." On top of that fact, Sesshoumaru had noticed that something was bothering Kagura. He did know what it was though, but sometime tonight he knew he would find out.

"You're absolutely right," his father eyed him mischievously. "And it makes her even easier to access,"

Sesshoumaru started up the car and drove off. He could hear his father snickering at him. 'Is it so bad that I wanna be with her? I haven't had a woman since Rin was born- at least a woman worth mentioning.

It's true. Sesshoumaru had tried to find another woman that would suit him, but he hadn't been able to. It wasn't as if he didn't have good relationships with women, it's just that once the relationship strayed toward sex, women took one look at him and ran. He meant that in the literal and figurative sense. Such rejections had made him self-conscious about himself and the size of his manhood.

He wasn't small in that department, far from it. Actually, women found him to be too big, massive, large, enormous- titanic. His size scared them. His size scared him, he didn't want to hurt the woman he was engaged in sexual activities with, but that's why he liked his women on top. So they could control how hard and how fast his thrusts would be. Most of the women he had been with preferred to have him on top but he didn't like it. That is- until he met Kagura.

Sex was different. She always got on top and she always rode him hard- by doing that she made him at ease, once he was assured that she was completely comfortable with him inside of her; then he was able to roll them over and plunge into her over and over again- as hard and as fast as he desired. He loved fucking at a quick pace and he knew she loved it when he fucked her like that.

Each time they would end with her panting on top of him. He could see her now, her massive breasts moving with the rhythm of her breathing; her skin flushed the perfect pink, her breath kissing his sweat-glistened skin. His hands of course would be squeezing his favorite part of the female anatomy; her sweet, curvy, luscious ass and her legs would be wrapped around him.

Her inner muscles would still be clamped around his turgid flesh. He found that he liked staying within her. They felt perfect together, as if she was the lock to his key.

"Daddy!"

He snapped from his thoughts. "Yes?"

"What were you thinking about just now?"

"Nothing honey," he said. "Now how about you go play?"

"Okay daddy," she smiled mischievously.

* * *

There you have it! I really hope you guys enjoyed it I worked really hard on it. Anyway, please review! Don't let my writing be in vain, I really want lots of feedback. If you don't understand something please tell me, I'll be glad to explain!

Inuluver1990 is going to finish off part 2 of chapter 50!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	56. Getting bored?

Hey!

I just got a comment that someone was bored with the story. But trust me it gets more exciting. I'm just setting foundation for later chapters! There will be a lot more Inu/Kag coming up, but to remember, there are lots of other characters that have stories that fit into this story.

So, I'm sorry if all these chapters with other people are boring you, I just think that the story will be so much better and more satisfying when Inuyasha and Kagome finally get together again!

Remember, Kagome is confused and needs time to think, Inuyasha has a family and they all have their own situations that mix. Everyone is connected, so… anyway, I don't want to rush the story simply because someone or people are getting bored.

Personally, I like how the story is going. Another chapter coming really soon.

Enjoy!


	57. Chapter 50 part2: Feeling Betrayed

Yeah so, here's the next chapter! I just want to clarify that I don't want to rush the relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha. It's only been about two weeks since Inuyasha and Kagome stopped talking because of Inuyasha punching Miroku in the face on valentine's day. I know it seems like ages since they spoke to each other because so much has been going on with other characters, but they should be coming in really soon. Remember patience is a virtue. lol.

I'm not really horny for Kagome and Inuyasha to fuck as yet because I understand their situation, so... you all will just have to wait for that lemon- if I see it in their future! lol.

These chapters are so long I have to break them into parts. Anyway, please review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 50 part 2: Feeling Betrayed

Later that night, Sesshoumaru was tucking Rin into bed. It wasn't a school night so he let her stay up way passed her bedtime. It was almost 10:30pm now. Rin was bathed and ready for bed.

"Daddy, are you going to tell Ms. Kagura goodnight?"

There's no way he could lie to her and so he answered honestly. "I am."

His daughter smiled at him, it was a smile he came to know very well. It was the smile that told him that she knew more than what she should probably know.

"Did you hear me, daddy?"

He nodded. "I'll tell her good night for you."

"Thank you daddy,"

"Goodnight Rin,"

"Goodnight daddy."

After kissing her forehead, Sesshoumaru left his daughter's room. He walked down the hall and stared at his room door. 'I should probably go to my bed,' he thought. 'But Rin did ask me to tell Kagura Goodnight. Rin doesn't ask for much, it's the least I can do.'

And so with that thought he walked further down the hall, to where the guest room was- to where Kagura would be. Just thinking of her made his teeth, his toes, his fingers and his cock clench with anticipation. She was always ready for him; no doubt she would be ready for him now.

* * *

He knocked on the door softly.

Kagura was seated in front of her mirror just combing out her hair, and thinking about the circumstances she now found herself in. She was living now in a big beautiful house with a loving family and a handsome, lusty man who seemed bent on spending his money on her for reasons she didn't know. It's not that she minded, she liked the things he did for her. But she didn't know how she would ever repay him.

The only thing she had was a gaudy little apartment and her body. She already knew he loved her body he was always so lusty for it. Of course she was a lusty for his as well. His body was magnificent; he was tall, lean, strong and powerful. He made her feel safe, with him she felt protected, and she felt untouchable when she was in his arms, his powerful arms.

It didn't take long for her to imagine him naked and sprawled out on her bed. Waiting for her to climb on top of him and slide his cock into her. Just thinking about it made her pussy throb.

'Oh this is great!' She thought, 'now I am horny.'

Sighing, she went to her bed. She never wore clothes when she went to sleep. Actually, clothes were the bane of her existence; she hated wearing clothes. If she could walk around naked she would.

'I wish Sesshoumaru was here,' she thought wistfully. Then she shook the thought from her mind. 'Even if he was here we can't do anything. But still… I want to see him, at least.'

With a frustrated sigh she thought, 'Oh well no fucking tonight."

She licked her finger, spread her legs, and prepared to give herself a temporary release. 'I guess it's just me and my hand tonight. At least until 11:30.'

Suddenly there was a knocking at the door.

'Or maybe not,' a wide smile popped onto her face.

'What's taking her so long to open the door?' He didn't like being outside her door, as if he was some kind of beggar. 'Maybe I should just go,'

As he turned to leave, he heard her voice. "Who is it?"

"Open the door," he said softly.

'It is Sesshoumaru,' Kagura smiled. "I'm sorry I can't hear you,"

'This bitch is playing with me.'

"Hello?" she crooned. "Are you still there?"

"I said open the door, Kagura," he ordered stiffly.

"Who are you?" she tried to cover her laugh. "If you give me your name I may open the door."

"Bitch, desist with your games!" he was beginning to get annoyed.

Kagura couldn't help it. "If you don't give me your name, I'll think you're a stranger. And I'm too smart for strangers so…"

"That's it I'm leaving,"

As he turned to go, she opened the door. He looked, and saw her lush, naked, little body. His cock hardened instantly at the sight. 'The bitch is smiling at me? After taunting me like that?'

"Goodnight," she said.

He frowned at her. "Rin wanted me to tell you good night for her. So good night." He said, turned and began to leave.

'He's embarrassed,' she thought. 'And he's trying to cover it with an excuse to leave.'

She followed behind him, not caring that he was already halfway down the hall and she was butt naked. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and felt him freeze. "I'm sorry."

He didn't turn to look at her, so using her expertise, she worked the strings of his long drawstring pants loose with one hand, and with the other she rubbed him gently between the legs. She smiled at his physical response to her actions.

"Hmmm…" she rubbed her head against his lightly-covered back, as her hands worked his thickening cock. "Come to my room?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes closed as her tiny hands delved into his pants to pull out his cock. He felt her hard-tipped breasts rub into the flesh of his taut ass. She was making the most ridiculous sex sounds. 'Is she trying to wake my family with these sounds?'

In an instant, Sesshoumaru turned and picked Kagura up into his arms. In his neck, she snickered knowingly. 'Sesshy's going to beat my pussy bad-' she thought and then her eyes widened. 'No- we can't fuck tonight. Shit, he's going to be pissed. I should have let him go when he was going not turn him on!'

In her ear he rasped, "Your pussy is mine,"

'Uh oh,' she thought. 'Not good! Not good!'

He got to her room in seconds, entered, dropped her onto the bed unceremoniously, went back to the door, closed and locked it. Then turned to her, he saw the look in her eyes.

'Now the bitch is worried?' He pulled off his light night shirt. His pants were already off thanks to her. He slipped his feet out of his slippers and now he was fully naked and fully erect, ready to sink his length between her legs.

'Oh no, he's coming toward me!' She thought as she straightened onto the bed. 'What the fuck will I do?' She wondered. 'I want to fuck him so badly- and I know he wants to fuck me as well- geez his massive cock can't hide that fact. But we can't- not here. Not under his father's roof and definitely not now!'

She knew that the moment he got his cock inside her, he'd be insatiable and she'd never make it to his house before 12. That wouldn't be good. 'Damn it, I should have let him go not lure him in. But… but I couldn't help it. This might be the last time I see him.'

The look she was giving him, made him worry. This wasn't the look of the woman who was always ready to fuck. This was the look of a woman ready to run.

He frowned at the thought. 'No, Kagura is not like those other women. She isn't the kind of woman who would run at the sight of my cock. No- she loves my cock. She loves fucking herself on my cock. So why does she look so… afraid?'

When he reached her, she didn't jump on him like she usually did. Instead, she got off the bed and went to her mirror.

"Kagura?"

She looked at him. 'How do I tell him this? He looks so ready for it- he is ready for it. This is a problem.'

"Kagura?" he called again, getting up to go to her. She'd been thinking so deeply, she hadn't even noticed his approach. When his hands, went to her waist, she jumped in shock.

'Is she afraid of me?' He gave her a deep frown. "What's wrong?"

She turned her head.

'Not good,' he thought. "Kagura?"

"I'm sorry," she said quickly.

His forehead creased a bit. "Sorry for what?"

She sighed and tried to escape the barricade he made around her with his strong arms. Knowing she couldn't break from his hold, she stared up at him. "We can't fuck tonight."

His eyes narrowed at her and then he thought of a possible, understandable reason. "Are you menstruating?"

"No," she said. "My pussy's not bleeding."

'Crude as always,' he thought. 'She still has so much to learn.'

"Then why are you stalling the inevitable?"

'Did he just say it's inevitable that we're going to fuck?' she thought. 'Who the fuck does he think he is… oh- but I can't complain about it. I mean he's done so much for me already. He's paid my $8,000.00 bail, he's bought me clothes, shoes, accessories, jewelry, food, makeup, body products, he's paying for my lawyer, he's paying for our court case, he's paying for everything. So how can I tell him, he can't fuck me tonight?'

"You're right," she sighed and slid down his body to put his cock into her mouth.

'She isn't willing to do this tonight,' he managed to think as her talented tongue swirled around the sensitive head of his cock. "Kagura?'

She looked up at him and he saw the look in her eyes. 'She doesn't want to fuck me.'

He moved his cock from between her lips and trying his best to hide his dejection; he went to his clothes and began to put them on.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"If you don't want to fuck me anymore, you should just say it," he told her calmly. "It's not as if I lack understanding."

She stared at him as he pulled his pants up.

'She's just like all the other women- except she's worse.' He thought trying to hide his unhappiness at the thought.

There had been many women in Sesshoumaru's bed, some had been there because they knew that I they became his lover he would give her anything she wanted, others were there because they actually found him to be attractive sexually.

But all of them had run from him the moment they saw the stick between his legs. It had hurt him the first few times they ran or made up an excuse not to sleep with him anymore, but after he got use to the rejection, he consumed himself with his work. He didn't have to work but working gave him something to think about for the majority of the day, then Rin occupied the rest of his time.

But then he had met this woman, and she fit his cock so perfectly. The way she straddled him with her perfect thighs, the way her ass and breasts bounced when she fucked herself on him, they way she held onto him, the way she urged him to fuck he harder and faster was just perfect.

'I've become so lusty for her,' he thought as he tied the strings on his pants. 'All I have thought about since I met her was fucking her and protecting her and making her happy. She must think I'm such a fool. I thought the lust wouldn't fade. I'm such a fool.'

"Sesshoumaru?"

He turned his head to look at her. "It's all right if you don't want to fuck me anymore," he told her.

'He thinks I don't want to?' She went to him. "It has nothing to do with wanting," she told him.

He looked at her. "What?"

She gave him a small smile. "I do want to fuck you Sesshoumau,"

"If you do, then why do you push away from me like you're repulsed?" He asked as he stared into her spectacular eyes.

"Repulsed? How could I ever be repulsed at you?" She gave him an appreciative look over. "There's nothing remotely repulsive about you."

'She's lying to me,' he turned from her.

Shocked by his action, she went to face him. "You don't believe me?"

"What's to believe?" he asked stiffly.

"You're not repulsive," she told him honestly. "You've got one of the most beautiful male bodies I have ever seen, if not the most attractive."

He scoffed at that. "Words come so easily to you don't they?"

"What?"

'I don't need this bitch lying to me. My body is the most disgusting body she's ever seen, and she knows that. She is just lying. She probably doesn't want to make me angry because she knows if I leave she'll have no one to help her with her court case, she won't have the money to do anything.'

The feeling of betrayal came over him and he glared at her angrily. "You have seen so many male bodies because you're a whore,"

Kagura gasped at his words. 'Is he really saying this?'

He continued with his angry onslaught, "Undoubtedly you have fucked hundreds of men, and you know exactly what to say to customers to keep them in good spirits so they could pay you even tip you."

Kagura felt her world plummet around her. "Leave," She held her head down, not wanting him to see how much his words actually hurt her.

An unexplainable feeling of sadness came over him and he found himself instantly wishing he could take the words back. "Kagura?"

"I said leave," She felt the tears come to her eyes.

'I shouldn't have said that,' He closed the gap between them. "Kagura?"

"If you won't fucking leave then I will!" She shouted, loud and angry at him as she picked up the robe Izayoi had given her, pulled it on swiftly and stormed out of the room. Worried, he went after her.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" She shouted as she slammed the door loudly.

He went after her, ignoring the way his parents looked at him. Kagura made it to the yard before Sesshoumaru's hand clasped around her wrist.

"Let me go!" Kagura snapped around and punched him in the jaw.

He let her go.

The tears tumbled down her face. "Somehow I will find a way to give you back all the money you wasted on me. I don't know how I'll get the money- I'll probably go whoring again since that's what I am- a whore."

"Kagu-"

She held her hand up to quiet him. "I'm going home. You'll have $500.00 in cash by the end of the week." She turned from him. "Goodnight Sesshoumaru, it was nice fucking you."

* * *

Yeah, so that's this chapter, i hope you liked it. I'll post the other one later tonight probably if you're still liking it.

Inuluver1990 goes to finish the next chapter.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	58. Chapter 50 part3: Leaving

Okay guys! I'm posting the next chapter now and then I'll probably post another chapter later on tonight. Tomorrow should have some Inuyasha and Kagome drama.

I'm trying to get the Sesshy/Kagu chapters out right now. I hope you like it. Please review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, people.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 50 part 3: Leaving

Inuyasha had seen the entire scene play out before him it reminded him so much of him and Kagome, except they had never fucked before and Kagome wasn't in any form a whore.

'Sesshoumaru looks torn,' he thought. 'I wonder what he'll do.'

Inuyasha watched from his window as his brother stalked towards Kagura took her hand again and ate another punch. 'Damn, at least Kagome doesn't punch me. How long can he keep this up?'

Sesshoumaru never let go of her hand, he suffered another punch to the face, and another and another and another but he never let go. To say the least, Inuyasha was inspired. 'He hasn't let her go yet. I let Kagome go.'

Then he heard Sesshoumaru's voice. "At least let me drive you home! Do you think I'm going to let you walk this time of the night?"

"What do you care?" She hit him again. "I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself. I don't need your help. I'll catch a cab and go home. Now let me go you oversized cock!"

'I can't believe she said that,' He let her go.

'Oh no,' she thought regretfully. 'I shouldn't have said that. I know how sensitive he is about his size. Why did I say that?'

"Sesshoumaru?"

"You've made it perfectly clear where we stand," he said calmly even though on the inside he felt utter turmoil. "If you want to leave, then leave. But if anything happens to you, know that I tried to prevent it."

When he turned his back on her and began to walk away an intense wave of loneliness washed over her. Without Sesshoumaru, she was alone again. She didn't want to be alone again, not after she tasted how it felt to be a part of a family.

"Sesshoumaru,"

He heard her call, but he never looked back. He brushed past his parents, and saw Rin crying on the steps. Kagura had shattered his heart; Rin's tears shattered his soul.

"I don't understand," she cried. "Everything was going right. Daddy was happy, Ms. Wind was happy and Rin was happy- now Ms. Wind is gone, daddy won't be happy anymore, and Rin feels sad!"

This was something Rin couldn't understand. This was the complex side of a relationship something a five year old, even as intelligent as she was could not comprehend.

"Rin,"

Her daddy came toward her, but the little girl got up, ran up the stairs and slammed the door. This wasn't right. His world was falling apart.

"Rin, daddy's sorry, open the door please." He knocked on Rin's door, but she didn't answer, all she did was cry. "Rin."

Rin always obeyed him, but now- now she just wasn't listening. What had he done to deserve this?

"Sesshoumaru,"

He looked and saw his brother. "Not tonight Inuyasha," He really didn't feel like putting up with his brother's taunting tonight.

"I was just coming to tell you that Kagura passed out in the front yard."

"What?" Sesshoumaru was downstairs the moment Inuyasha's words registered in his head.

Inutaisho had Kagura's robe-clad body in his arms. "Izayoi's gone to get the smelling salts. You want to take her?"

Sesshoumaru took Kagura from his father's arms and sat down on the couch.

"You look like a mess,"

Sesshoumaru's face was swollen, his lip was bleeding as well and he probably had a black eye, but he didn't care.

His stepmother came back with a vial of smelling salts, opened it and put it under Kagura's nose. Sesshoumaru watched as Kagura sputtered awake in his arms, but the moment she recognized him, she lashed out violently.

He held her tightly.

"Let me go!" she thrashed and continued hitting him.

"I'm surprised Sesshoumaru's not knocked out yet," Inuyasha said coming into the living room with Rin in his arms.

Kagura stopped and realized that Sesshoumaru's entire family was awake. "Did we wake all of you?" Kagura asked softly.

"Well…"

"Yes" Inutaisho said bluntly.

Kagura sighed and pushed out of Sesshoumaru's arms. They were on the loveseat and there were no other seats in the living room so she moved to the farthest end of the seat where she fixed the top of her robe. Sesshoumaru merely watched the way she moved from him.

'She's didn't move away from me because I called her a whore," he thought, "Because she knows I didn't mean that. She moved because she's so repulsed by me.'

'I can't believe he called me a whore,' she thought angrily. 'After he's been telling me, 'I'm not a whore, I'm Kagura Wind' and all that shit. I can't believe him!'

"Do you two mind telling us what happened?" Inutaisho asked stifling a yawn.

Sesshoumaru and Kagura looked at him. "There's nothing to tell," Sesshoumaru said.

"What do you mean!" Kagura snapped at him. "There's plenty to tell."

"Yes," He said, "But not in front of Rin."

"Rin," Kagura looked and saw the little girl in her uncle's arms.

She climbed away from him and went to her when Kagura looked at her. "Ms. Wind?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Please don't hate daddy,"

"Rin," His father called and frowned at her. "What happens between me and Kagura doesn't concern you."

"But-" Rin stared at him. "You're my daddy." She said.

"Yes," He said. "And there are some things about my life you aren't old enough to understand."

Rin looked at Kagura and then back at him. "Daddy what happened between you and Ms. Wind?" she asked discreetly looking at the clock. It was almost 11:30. "All I know was that you two were happy and now you two are not."

"Go to bed Rin," Sesshoumaru said.

"But daddy,"

He gave her a look that made her heart jump into her chest. Tears came to her eyes. "I was only trying to help you daddy,"

'Damn it, don't cry Rin,' he thought as he shattered into pieces again. "I know Rin, but right now the grownups have to talk."

Rin nodded and went up the stairs.

"Actually," Kagura got up suddenly. "There's nothing to talk about."

"What?" Sesshoumaru nearly growled at her.

Rin, Inuyasha, Inutaisho and Izayoi were taken aback by his tone. She stared at him

"You said it yourself," she began to straighten her terry robe. "There's nothing to tell. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to dress, call a cab and go home."

Then she turned to his family with an apologetic smile. "I am so very sorry about this," she said softly. "I- I really tried to be as polite and decent as I possibly could- but I guess…"

She looked over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru, "I guess once a whore- always a whore."

Sesshoumaru's eyes locked with hers as she stood up. "Sit down, Kagura."

Inuyasha watched his brother's reaction. 'Sesshoumaru's really losing his control; I've never seen him like this before. Is this how he is when- when he's… attracted to a woman? He was never like this with Rini or any of those other women. I guess Kagura's different.'

"Sorry," Kagura frowned at him and glanced at the clock. "But I have to get out of here."

"At least tell us how this argument started," Inutaisho said to her.

"I'm not really sure," Kagura said honestly, sitting back down to speak to him. "All I know is that your son came to my room to tell me Rin said goodnight and then…" she paused. "Since Rin's not here I guess I don't have to pretty up my words. But, yeah- Sesshoumaru came to my room and we were going to-"

"She changed her mind-"

Inuyasha smirked. "You got angry at her because she wouldn't fuck you?"

"Inuyasha!" His mother admonished.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"You know nothing," Sesshoumaru glared at him. "At least I know why Kagura's afraid of me, how about you? Can you say why Kagome's running from you?"

'Afraid of him?' Kagura frowned, 'I'm not afraid of him.'

Inuyasha shut up. He hated not knowing why Kagome didn't want to talk to him and he hated when it was brought up.

"You know nothing as well," Kagura said looking at him.

"Explain,"

"You think I'm afraid of you but I'm not."

"Then why-?"

She got up and stared at him. "I told you, I wanted to make a good impression on your family. You know I'm a screamer," She glared. "Do you think I actually wanted them to hear us fucking all night long?" She felt her anger mount and she let tears drain down her face. "I just wanted to make a good impression. I know I was a whore but when I met you I was able to change- even just a little bit so that I wouldn't be an embarrassment to you!"

'This is her real reason?' Sesshoumaru thought as he watched his beautiful Kagura talk through her tears."

"From day one you were telling me I wasn't a whore! And then- just because I wouldn't let you fuck me-"

He got up to pull her to him, but she pushed him away violently. Her tears fell to the floor. He felt his heart pang. 'So I was wrong. Kagura…'

"You called me a whore!"

"I didn't mean it-" He told her. 'I can't believe she thought I meant it!'

"You did!" she screamed. 'I know you didn't' she thought, 'but I have to leave now!'

"I didn't!" He grabbed onto he shoulders and she managed to punch him again in the face. He didn't let her go though.

"Let me go!" she screamed at him and thrashed like an angry cat. "You got angry at me because you thought I was afraid of you!"

Sesshoumaru froze. No one was supposed to know this weakness. 'Kagura… don't say it. Don't let them know my secret."

'This is going to hurt him so much, I'm sorry,' she thought as true tears slid down her cheek. "You thought I was afraid like all those other women-"

"Kagura-"

"You thought I was running away from you. It was your weakness- your self-consciousness because you have a monster cock made you angry at me so you called me the one word I hate the most!"

'Monster cock,' Sesshoumaru let her go suddenly.

His family gasped in shock. Kagura saw his eyes dull. She had just spilt his biggest secret. It was something he had told her and only her. 'I'm so sorry- but this is the only way to protect you, Rin, and your family. 12 o'clock is soon here. I have to go!'

"Leave."

Kagura slumped into the couch when she saw Sesshoumaru go up the stairs. She held her head. "Please," she whispered. "Please tell him I'm sorry. I- I have to leave now."

"Ms. Wind-"

"Please!" She cried. "I have to go, right now!"

Inutaisho sensed something was happening, he didn't know what it was, but he sensed it and automatically and looked at his younger son. "Inuyasha, drop Ms. Kagura home."

"O- Okay," He said.

Kagura apologized once more and followed Inuyasha out of the house. "Please, you have to hurry."

Inuyasha noted her urgency. "What's wrong?" He unlocked his car doors.

"Please," She jumped into his car. She only had on a robe and she was barefooted but she didn't care.

Inuyasha sped off down the road. "Where do you live?"

"I'm not going home," she said as she put her hand between her legs.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he realized she was pulling something out. "What are you-"

"I'm really sorry," she said stiffly. "I needed some place to put it."

'She put it in her cunt?' Inuyasha balked. 'Sesshoumaru what the hell kind of woman is this?'

"Ah! Got it!" She exclaimed pulling out a key. When she saw his reaction, she laughed. "I'm so sorry about that."

"N- no," Inuyasha flushed. "It's okay; you had to put it there. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Sesshoumaru's house," She told him.

"Why?"

She sighed. "It's a long story and I don't have the time to tell it. So please just drop me there."

"Uh… okay." Inuyasha made a sharp right.

Kagura looked at the clock in Inuyasha's car. It read 11:55. 'Soon there.'

"Kagura?"

"What is it?" She asked. 'Sesshoumaru I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that.'

"Are you really angry at Sesshoumaru?" He asked.

She sighed and shook her head. "No,"

"Then why did you make such a big scene?" He stared at the road then looked at her.

"I had to get away from him somehow," she told him.

"I guess your explanation is a part of that long story that you don't have time to tell,"

"It is," she said softly.

He turned into Sesshoumaru's yard. "Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded as she got out. "I should be."

"And if you're not?"

She looked at him with a soft smile. "Tell Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha watched as Kagura went toward the door, opened it, and went inside. He had a bad feeling about Kagura being at this place by herself. As Inuyasha pulled out of the yard and went down the road, he pulled out his cell phone.

Kagura entered the house and the moment she turned around she wasn't shocked to see the man behind her.

"Naraku."

* * *

There you have it another chapter! please review!

Inuluver1990 is going now to do the next chapter.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	59. Chapter 50 pt4: Kagura's True Intentions

**Okay people! Here's another chapter today. I was woking on this all day as well. so enjoy it! This chapter was very long and intricate so I ended up splitting it in two so there will be one more chapter with Sesshy and Kagu and then we'll be getting back into Inu and Kags. Plese review!**

**Discalime: I do not own Inuyasha., so quit asking.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 50 part 4: Kagura's True Intentions

Sesshoumaru went upstairs. He didn't care that his family was staring at him or that Kagua was watching him leave. He was hurt, but he didn't want them to see just how hurt he was.

'I had told her my secret in confidence,' he thought. 'And she just told them- told them how weak I am. I thought I could trust her.

He heard Inuyasha's car start up and speed down the road. 'Undoubtedly, Kagura has decided to leave. No matter, whatever we had is over now. I just can't believe I was foolish enough to actually think there could be a little more than lust and fucking between us.'

He came upon Rin's room and stopped. 'Rin must be so confused right now.' He exhaled. 'The least I can do is try to explain to her that sometimes relationships that seem to be going well actually aren't.'

He turned the knob, not expecting it to be unlocked but it was. He opened the door and found his daughter seated by her window with her favorite doll in her arms. She looked so sad.

"Rin?"

She turned to look at her father. "Daddy?"

"Can we talk?"

The little girl nodded her head and went to sit on her bed. He sat beside her and wondered briefly how to explain a broken and complicated relationship to a five-year-old child.

"Daddy?" She broke the silence.

"Yes, Rin?"

"You have to go after Ms. Wind." She said softly.

This was exactly what Sesshoumaru didn't want to hear his daughter say. How could he tell her that there was no way he was going to go after Kagura? Rin had become so attached to having an older woman that wasn't her grandmother or her babysitter around. Undoubtedly, she thought that Sesshoumaru would fall in love with Kagura, marry her, and give Rin the mother she deserved to have.

"Rin," he sighed. "Ms. Wind is angry at me and I'm angry at her. We probably won't see each other again. I'm sorry if you thought that Ms. Wind and I would have a deeper relationship but-"

"Daddy, Ms. Wind's life may be in danger."

Sesshoumaru, to say the least was taken aback by not only his daughter's words but her serious, little tone. His brow creased. "Rin, what do you mean Ms. Wind's life may be in danger?"

The little girl sighed and looked at her clock. It read 11:59. She leaned over to lift her pillow up. Underneath was an envelope. She took it and handed it to her father.

He eyed it suspiciously. "What's this?"

"When you dropped me home this evening afterschool; I found Ms. Wind in her room." She paused. "She was crying and she asked me to do a few things for her."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "What kinds of things?"

"I was to give you this letter," She told him. "It's from, Ms. Wind."

He opened the letter and read it. It talked about Kagura's fears that someone was watching her and that a man came to see her that morning to give her a message from her stepfather, Naraku.

The moment Sesshoumaru saw the name; he shot up from the bed. "She's going to see this man by herself?"

"I'm not sure daddy," Rin said honestly, looking at him. "All I know is that she said; she's doing this to protect us."

"Protect us?"

The little girl nodded as tears began to slip from her eyes. "But daddy, I thought about it," she said tearfully.

"Thought about what?"

"If she's protecting us from that bad man-" She paused to sniffle a little. "Then who's protecting her?"

'I understand now. It was all an act,' Sesshoumaru started to walk out of the room when his daughter called.

"I wasn't supposed to give you the letter until 12:30," she said to him. "But I got a bad feeling that Ms. Wind could get hurt before then. Please save her daddy. I love her."

'I love her too,' He thought truthfully as he nodded his head. "I will Rin."

Then he left his daughter, went to his room, picked up his keys and cell phone and headed out of the door ignoring the shocked look his parents gave him.

* * *

"Well, well, well," The man with the menacing blue eyes said. "How are you my beautiful whore of a stepdaughter?"

"Peachy," she snapped at him. "What the fuck do you want Naraku?"

"Now, now," he smiled at her. "Your mouth is as filthy as ever. Does your rich lover like that mouth of yours?"

"He likes it just fine," She glared.

"I'm sure he does," He snickered. "You always did have the most talented mouth-"

"Shut the fuck up!" She shouted at him. "State your business and leave. I don't have all night so what do you want from me?"

"How rude," he smirked as he straightened the hoody on his head to cover the fact that it was short. What he was doing- meeting Kagura that is- was risky. But… he couldn't resist seeing the look on her face when she saw him. "Anyway," he said. "I don't have all night either, so let me get straight to the matter at hand."

Kagura watched the man closely. This was the man that had thrown her into a life of prostitution and drugs. She hated this man. She wished she had a gun so she could put a bullet between his eyes and get rid of him once and for all. But she didn't. She had no weapons, just hope that Rin would follow her plan.

"I have a son," he said staring at her.

"Someone was actually so desperate to sleep with you and bear a child?" She shot at him. "How sorry I feel for that child to have a fucker like you for a father."

Naraku smirked. "Sticks and stones, Kagura- Sticks and stones. Anyway, his name is Muso Hakudoshi."

"What kind of name is that? Geez, you'd think being born from your filthy sperm was bad, but a name like that is worse! If I were him, I'd kill myself."

"Of course," Naraku said as he continued. "You will do one of two things. 1) let him live here with you or 2) Give him your apartment to stay in. Now pick and remember you have no choice in the matter- if you want that little girl and the family of your love to live."

Kagura's brow creased and she felt her lip twitch. "I definitely don't want you devil's spawn living under Sesshoumaru's roof. So, he can have my apartment. I just need to get my things out of there."

"Good." He said. 'I can work with that.'

"Anything else?" she asked wanting him to leave so she could call Sesshoumaru and apologize for the hurtful things she had told him. She hadn't meant any of the bad things she had told him and she knew he hadn't meant to call her a whore. They'd be able to work out their problems the moment they were able to talk.

"Yes," he nodded. "There's one more thing, I believe."

"Well, get on with it." She snapped.

"The money we made from the prostitution ring," he said. "I put it on an account under your name. You are to access the account, withdraw the money and send it to your apartment for my son."

"Why?"

He eyed her intensely. "He's going to be finishing his high school year at a school nearby and he needs a few things. Clothes, shoes, all the regular amenities, and of course he has a girl he'd like to impress by buying her things so…"

She leaned against the door, "And he needs thousands of dollars on the account to do that?"

"He'll send the money to me when I ask o it."

"If he's your son, he's either crooked like you or more crooked than you and will probably steal your money right from under your nose."

"He wouldn't dare." Naraku said as he glanced at his wrist watch. "I do believe that's all the business I have with you."

"Good." She said simply. "Now leave."

* * *

Inutaisho and Izayoi were worried. They both could sense that something wasn't right.

"Sesshoumaru seems to really like Ms. Wind," Izayoi said. "I've never seen him so animated-"

"More like passionate," Inutaisho sighed. "I'm convinced that he has strong feelings for Ms. Wind."

Izayoi looked up at her husband. They were still seated in the living room. "I think so as well. Passion is definitely there."

"And a whole lot of lust," Inutaisho interjected.

"And subtle hints of love," She nodded. "I think they make a beautiful couple. They look good together."

Inutaisho agreed. "And the best thing is- Rin likes her as well."

"I just can't believe Sesshoumaru's self-conscious about himself," His wife said. "Can you?"

"I picked up on his inner problem years ago," Inutaisho confided in her. "I was hoping he'd talk about it- but he kept it to himself. I'm glad he's found someone he could actually talk to even though she did spill his secret."

"Yes," Izayoi sighed. "I could tell that really hurt him."

"If there's one thing Sesshoumau doesn't like, it's having himself seen as weak or vulnerable in anything."

"I don't know if you got the feeling that Ms. Wind was fishing desperately for a good way to get out of the house fast."

"Why do you say that?" Inutaisho asked her. "I did note a particular urgency about the way she was telling us she had to leave."

"Yes," Izayoi nodded. "I saw the way she looked at the clock. Even Rin looked at the clock and that was what I found odd. It's like they both knew that Ms. Wind had to leave at a particular time."

"Something's wrong," Inutaisho said.

"I feel it as well."

Suddenly, the phone rang. Inutaisho got up and answered. It was Inuyasha. "Sesshoumaru's not here, he just left."

There was a pause as Inuyasha spoke.

"I think he's going to Ms. Wind's apartment… she's not thee? She's at his house? But why? You don't know but you think something could be going on? You're running out of minutes? All right, I'll call Sesshoumaru and tell him."

Inutaisho hung the phone up and then picked it up again to dial Sesshoumau's cell. 'Pick up, Sesshoumaru. It's very important. Ms. Wind's life could be hanging in the balance.'

* * *

Naraku looked at Kagura and then started to walk toward her at a menacing pace. "Kagura-"

"What." She said as she noted she was backed up against the door. She began to move to the side to keep a little more distance between them.

"Did you think I wouldn't find you?" He asked as he stared at her through cold eyes. "Did you think you could escape me?"

She inhaled deeply. "Leave Naraku." She said tying to keep the fear from her voice. 'I'm safe," she thought to herself. 'Naaku can't hurt me because he needs me."

Suddenly, he was face to face with her, staring down at her. "Do you think that man you're fucking can wrench you from my gasp? Do you think you're safe with him?"

"I suggest you leave," she said stiffly staring up at him. "You told me to come alone. You never said I couldn't invite someone over."

His hand shot out to grab her neck. Kagura gasped as he began to choke her. He flung her up against the door and began to bang her head against it. "You think you're going to win? You think you can bring harm to me? You think you can threaten me- you fucking bitch? Well guess what-"

He glared at her as she gasped for air. "You thought wrong. I will kill everyone you come to love if you dare to fuck with me and my plans."

Then he dropped her to the ground. "Bitch, if anything happens to my son, if anything happens to my plans, I will find you and I will tear you and you lover apart."

He opened the door and began to walk out. "Don't fuck with me bitch. You'll regret the day you did."

Kagura held her neck as she gasped for air. Her lungs were burning. She began to cough and choke as tears drained down her face. 'Sesshoumaru' was the last thing she thought before darkness swallowed her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was speeding down the road. Undoubtedly, Kagura would be home already. Inuyasha was a speed demon type of driver. If a destination was fifteen minutes away, Inuyasha could make it there in half the time.

He turned a corner and tried to recall if the letter Rin had given to him had hinted at a location. It didn't. "So, she's probably at her apartment."

Suddenly, his cell phone rang off. He had almost decided to let it ring but then the thought that maybe Kagura was calling made him answer.

"Hello?"

It was his father.

"I'm heading to Kagura's apartment."

Sesshoumaru's brakes squealed in protest when he heard his father tell him that Inuyasha said he had dropped Kagura off by his house.

"Why's she there?" He asked as he did a U-turn and headed in the direction of his house. He was told that Kagura had asked to be dropped there and that Inuyasha was worried that something could happen.

"I'm heading over there now." Sesshoumau hung his phone up and ran a red light.

'Kagura,' he thought as he sped through another red light. 'Be alright. I'm coming.'

* * *

**That's that! Umm... I'll post another chapter tomorrow- probably two chapters. Anyway, I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Inuluver1990 is going to bed. So friggin sleepy.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	60. Chapter 50 pt5: Long Story

**Guys, I'm so sorry for posting so late today. I went to work this morning thinking I'm going to post another chapter just to find out the internet at work is off! So I had to stay to work all day not posting anything! It was terrible! So, I'm going to post today's 2 chapters and tomorrow morning's chapter since I won't be able to post at work. I hope you guys like it. Please review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 50 part 5: Long Story

When Sesshoumaru reached his house, he didn't even realize the police were on his ass. He made a beeline to the door and fear washed over him when he saw that the door was unlocked. He opened the door slowly and when it hit something, he looked and saw that it was Kagura knocked out and on the floor.

"Kagura?"

Sesshoumaru entered the house and bent to her. He picked her up into his arms and went directly to his room. He turned on the light and rested her on the bed. Gazing down at her, he saw that she was stirring.

"Kagura?"

She put a hand to her head and opened her eyes slowly. "Ses…shou…ma…ru?"

"It's me," he said moving locks of hair from her face.

She tried to sit up, but he held her down. "Don't get up."

"I'm fine," she said still trying.

"You're not fine!"

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. The expression on his face made her lay back down.

"What happened?" he asked her.

Sighing, she looked away from him. "Didn't you get my letter?"

"I did," he said. "Now explain what the hell happened?"

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Sesshoumaru felt anger mount at the interruption. Kagura saw his reaction and smiled softly. 'He's so pissed,'

"You should get the door,"

He looked at her. "Don't think you're going to get off not explaining this situation to me."

"And why would I think that?"

"Who knows what you're thinking," he said calmly as he bent and placed a small kiss upon her lips.

The moment their lips touched however, sparks of emotion came over them and soon, Sesshoumaru was on top of her, her legs were wrapped around his waist, her arms around his strong neck and his cock thickened through his pants to kiss the sweet triangle of her sex.

"Hmm…" Kagura moaned in his mouth.

Sesshoumau's hands went to the back of her head to pull her mouth even closer to him, when suddenly she yelped in pain. Shocked, he pulled away.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he moved his hands.

She gave him a wobbly smile. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I can take you to the hospital-"

She assured him, "I'm fine, Sesshoumau. It's just a bump."

The door bell rang again.

"Now go get the door."

Sesshoumaru left the room, trudged down the stairs and opened the door. He stopped the frown that came to his face when he saw the police.

"Officers? How can I assist you?"

"Do you own this vehicle?"

The officer pointed toward his car. Sesshoumaru nodded. "I do."

Then they handed him a long slip of paper. When he read it he saw that it was a fine.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He tuned and gave her an angry look. "Didn't I tell you not to get up?"

She was still holding he head. "I wanted to see who was here,"

"Sir," The officer called to him. "We're going to need-"

Sesshoumaru ignored them and went to Kagura who looked about ready to crumple to the floor. He picked her up into his arms and took her into the living room.

The officers looked at each other. Sesshoumaru came back a moment later.

"I apologize for that," he said.

"Is the woman all right?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the doorway. "I don't think so," he told them honestly. "I think she was attacked by her stepfather."

"Attacked?"

He nodded. "I found her on the floor. She's not bleeding or anything but she has a bump or two in her head, she has marks on her neck as well. I think he was trying to strangle her."

"We can call an ambulance."

"She says she's fine," Sesshoumaru informed them. "Would you like to come into the living room to talk, I don't want to leave her alone for long."

"Of course," the officer and his partner agreed.

Sesshoumaru led them into the room and wasn't shocked to see Kagura sitting up with her legs crossed, holding her head and acting like nothing was wrong. He sat beside her and she automatically rested her head on his chest.

"You can explain the fine now," he said to them even though he knew slightly what it was all about.

"You committed various road infractions such as an illegal U-turn, speeding 45mph over the speed limit, running though three red lights, talking on a cell phone, reckless endangerment and you nearly ran over a pedestrian.

Kagura's eyes widened when she heard the offences. She looked up at him. "You- you broke all those rules?"

"I did," He admitted remembering the dunk man who had stumbled in front of his speeding vehicle. He had just missed the man by at least a half a foot.

"To get to me?" she asked softly.

He nodded. "I- I was worried I wouldn't make it in time to help you."

Kagura's heart filled and before Sesshoumaru knew it she was in his arms with her tongue in his mouth.

The officers stared at each other and then looked back at the couple that was kissing passionately. Then the woman, who was straddling the man in only a terry robe, put her face in the man's neck and began to cry.

"Thank you so much," she said tearfully. "Thank you for coming for me and doing so much to get here."

"Kagura…"

"Excuse me," the officer said. "As much as I hate having to break this up Sir, we need a valuable explanation for your actions."

"I thought I gave you one," he said putting his hands on he hips. "Her stepfather attacked her. When I found out I tried to make it to her as fast as possible. She was knocked out and on the floor when I came."

"If he had come any later," Kagura tuned to look at them, not moving off of him. "I- I don't know… I- I probably wouldn't have woken up."

"When I was on the road trying to find out where she could have gone, I was on my way to her apartment when my cell phone rang, I answered and was told she wasn't at her apartment, she was at my house, so I made a U-turn- honestly not thinking about the legality o it and I started toward my house."

"So you feared for her life?" The officer asked.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her. "I did… I still do."

"What's the name of this man? Her stepfather, we can have a search done to find him."

Just as Sesshoumaru was about to tell them, Kagura stopped him. "You can't tell them!"

"Why not?" He asked with a frown. "They're trying to help."

"If you do, Rin and your family could die!" She said frantically. "That's the reason I left your parents home in the first place!"

The officers were confused. They didn't know what was going on now. Sesshoumaru understood and in her ear he whispered.

"That man- you stepfather- obviously believes he can control your life and the lives of those around you. You don't have to worry about Rin or my family. I've had us under constant surveillance since the moment I realized that something was bothering you."

"Really?"

"My investigator was supposed to get back to me at 12 tonight but I'm assuming something has happened to him." Sesshoumaru said then he turned to the officers. "This is a long story officers. If it's possible, can you tell me how much the fine is? It'll be paid in full the morning and if Kagura is doing better we'll come in to give statements."

"The fine is $4,000.00."

Kagura nearly choked at the sum. Sesshoumaru patted her back. "It's all right," he told her. I've got more than enough to pay that."

She looked up at him. "You're spending even more money because of me."

"Yes," he nodded giving her a small smile. "You're a very expensive bitch."

Laughter bubbled up inside of her and she kissed him again. "I know."

"Excuse me?"

The couple looked at the officers. "What exactly is your relationship? I don't see wedding rings."

"We aren't married," Kagura said stating the obvious.

"Yet," Sesshoumau told them.

Kagura's head snapped to him and he stared up at her. "She's my fiancé." He said as he looked into her eyes.

Kagura's eyes widened and then she gave him a brilliant smile. 'Was that some kind of proposal?'

"Fiancé?" The officers asked.

"Yes," he said. "We were thinking of marrying maybe in two years or so, but I think after tonight, I'm ready to speed the process up. That is…" He paused to look at her. "If you don't mind rushing things a bit."

'If only this was real.' She shook her head. "I-I don't mind at all."

"Good."

"Well," The officers stood up. "I think that's enough for the night.

"What about the name of her stepfather?" his partner asked.

They looked at her.

"I- If you're family is protected," Kagura said to Sesshoumaru. "And you're sure they're really safe, I don't mind telling them."

'They are," he said.

Kagura nodded. "His name is Naraku Onigumo."

The lead officer's pad dropped to the floor.

"Yamato," his partner called as he picked up the pad.

"You know Naraku Onigumo?" Officer Yamato asked her.

Kagura nodded. "He's my stepfather. I don't know where he is or anything like that, but he came here tonight. He's a really dangerous man. If you're going to do a search, be discreet about it."

"To protect my family and I," Sesshoumau told them, "Kagura put herself in danger. I want that man found but I don't want it to cost Kagura her life."

"We understand," The officer said. "You're not the only one who wants that man found."

His partner sensed his partner's mounting anger and he put his hand on his shoulder. "Yamato," he said. "We will find him."

Sesshoumaru wondered what kind of story the officer had with Naraku, but he was certain he would find out soon.

"This is indeed a very long story," The officer said as he shook Sesshoumaru's hand. "We will see you when you come to make the statement."

"And the fine?" Kagura asked.

"What fine?" The officer said. "I'm not incapable of understanding the fear your fiancé felt when he realized you were in danger. Therefore, you can forget the fine. Your reason for breaking the rules is far more valuable than I would have thought. It even ranks higher than him telling us you're pregnant."

Kagura flushed at the thought. "Is that so."

"Anyway," The officer said. "We know the way out, so we'll just leave you two now."

"All right," Sesshoumaru nodded. "Thank you for understanding the situation officer."

"Yes," Yamato said. "And your name is?"

"Sesshoumaru Takahashi."

The officers looked at each other, and then they looked up to the sky- well the roof. This was indeed a very long story.

* * *

When the officers left, Sesshoumaru gazed at her. She gave him a small smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We have a lot to talk about," He said.

"I know,"

He went to the door and made certain that it was locked before he carried her up the stairs back to his room. When he went to rest her down, she didn't unlock her slender limbs from around his waist and neck. He stared at her.

"You know I didn't mean to let your secret out," she said softly as she held onto him.

He rested on top of her and listened.

"I- I had to say something to make you let me go," she told him. "I- never wanted to say such horrible things but-"

He captured her mouth with his lips. "Just tell me you didn't mean it when you said I…" He whispered, "…I have an oversized cock."

'So it wasn't the fact that I let his secret out,' she thought. 'He just… he was hurt by me saying that about him.'

"Well?"

She gave him a saucy smile before she rubbed her robe-covered pussy against his pants-covered cock. "Honestly, I can't remember how big it is. How long has it been since I've seen it?"

Sesshoumaru felt his cock throb. "Little less than a full day."

"Far too long, if you ask me," she smiled as she unwrapped her legs. He stood up and her hand shot to the stings on his pants. "I'm going to have to take a look."

When she pulled his cock out, he watched he expression. The way he eyes heated and glazed over was what he was looking for. When he saw the passion there he was assured that she wasn't afraid of him in the least.

"Hmmm…." She ginned up at him. "You're big, but this isn't enough o me to diagnose I you're oversized."

"Do what you have to then."

"Gladly," She opened her mouth and gave the head of his cock a long suck before she began to take it into her mouth. He watched as she expertly used her lips to pleasure him and even though he couldn't see her tongue rubbing against his shaft the pleasurre that coursed through him was enough to satisfy him.

She pulled away long moments late. He was now in full-blown erected status. "Hmmm…." She licked he lips.

"Well? Too big?"

She got up and dropped her robe. "It's still not enough to say as yet."

He knew exactly where this was headed, he moved her from the bed and laid down on it, his cock was stiff and pointing upward ready to have her pussy. "Get on and let's see then."

She pouted and shook her head. "We're always fucking like this."

He sat up. "You like it this way,"

"Yes," she nodded truthfully. "But I like it other ways as well."

"We get to those ways ate you put my cock in you pussy,"

"Well," she said pulling him from the bed, laying on her back and spreading her legs boldly. "I want you to put you cock in my pussy."

"But-"

"If I'm pretending to be your fiancé then I'm going to start helping you with your self-consciousness now put your cock in my pussy and fuck me!"

Sesshoumaru didn't like being on top. He had horrific experiences from other women who he had tied to get on top of. He didn't want to hurt he. It was easier if she was on top because she knew exactly how fast to go when putting him deep inside of her- he didn't.

Then she was pulling him down. "You don't have to be afraid to fuck me, Sesshoumaru. I'm not like those other women. Your cock fits my pussy perfectly. So just put it in and take your time. I'll tell you when everything's fine."

He mounted her, grabbing his cock, he put it at her entrance. He found the spot easy enough, but was hesitant when he tried to slide into her.

"It's not-"

"Don't give up," she said to him. "Obviously I'm not wet enough yet. So… make me wetter."

He understood what that meant and positioned his face between her legs. Kagura moaned with pleasure as his talented tongue worked on her. "Soooo goooood," she moaned.

He could taste her juices flowing from her. He felt her urgency in the way she began to thrust her hips up to his mouth. He loved the way she tasted.

"Sesshoumaru!" She began to scream as he hit her pleasure spot over and over and over.

'She's ready.' He thought. He mounted her again as she began to fall from her pleasure high and he found she was so wet and ready his cock head slipped in easily and it made sinking his length into her a lot more easier. 'He pussy's taking me in.'

"OH!" She moaned as she began to thrust he hips upward taking him in even more. "Oh fuck!" She screamed as another orgasm hit her. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

He hadn't even moved in her yet and she was shaking all around him. 'She's beautiful.'

He saw her grip his bed as her hips rose and fell. He wasn't moving but she was riding his cock while underneath him. 'She's amazing."

"Oh! Fuck me!" She screamed at him. "Fuck my pussy!"

That was his cue. He pulled out a little and then thrust back in making her legs wrap around his hips and her back arch.

"Fuck me! Fuck me harder!"

Sesshoumaru began to pump slowly but she was wild underneath him and he sped up to keep up with her movements.

"Harder!" she let go o the bed and gripped his shoulders as she continued fucking him. "Fuck my pussy harder."

Just hearing her words made his cock throb and in his need to please her he began thrusting harder and harder and harder. He was panting as he felt waves of imminent release come over him.

"That's right!" Kagura moaned. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Sesshoumaru felt her pussy tighten around him and her body shook furiously beneath his. When he felt her reaction, his cock couldn't handle the pressure her pussy was squeezing him with and he arched his back as a harsh feral sound ripped from his throat and massive jets of cum shot into her womb. The force was so intense and his cum was so much- that it began seeping out of her even though he was still buried deep within her.

"Fuck," he groaned as he collapsed on top of her, his body still shaking with aftershocks from his intense release. He panted for air that seemed unwilling to fill his lungs.

"Amazing," she said as she looked at him.

He stared down at her. This was the first time in a very, very long time he had ever mounted a woman and fucked her with all his might and she wasn't crying or begging him to let her go. She was smiling at him as if he had done the best thing in the world.

"Well, are you okay?" He asked inhaling deeply.

"Your cock is the perfect size for me," She grinned at him. "And I'm wonderful. You know you fuck even better when you're on top."

He blinked at her. "You think so?"

She tightened her limbs around him and kissed him softly. "I know so."

He was proud to hear that. So proud in fact that his cock hardened inside her instantly and she laughed.

"You know, I think this is my favorite position." She told him as he hands smoothed along his bare skin.

"This?" he owned. "Why?"

"Because I love your weight on top of me. I love how I can wrap myself around your body and…" She paused. "I don't know… I guess I feel safe like this."

He could understand that. He bent to kiss her again.

"Now about that fiancé thing…"

He smirked and merely began to fuck her again now that he was more confident about himself. They'd talk…later.

* * *

There you have it! I'm posting another chapter right now!

Inuluver1990 goes to post.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	61. Chapter 50 pt6: Pleasure and frustration

Yeah so,like I explained, I went to work prepared to post a chapter and low and behold the internet is off! So I'm like… shit, I should have posted a chapter when I was home. My fans are going to kill me for neglecting them. But guys please don't come to The Bahamas searching for me to hurt me- go to Cable Bahamas and hurt them for effing around with my only connection to you guys!

Anyway, long chapter today to make up for not being able to post a chapter. It was soooo long I had to split it in two so it could load faster so I'll post the two chapters. Now, on with the story! Big surprise inside!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 50 part 6: Pleasure and frustration

"So you're all packed up and ready to move into your new apartment tomorrow?" Kikyo asked Naraku over the phone. She was at home, in her bed. She was supposed to be asleep but instead she was having late night sex talk with her lover.

"Yes," he said. "And I'll be all ready to start school on Monday."

"I can't believe you're actually going to enroll into Sengoku High."

"Well believe it," he said. "I can't have the police coming after me for fucking you.

"Why can't they just leave us alone?" she asked. "It's my life I should be able to fuck whoever I want."

"When you're eighteen then you can make that kind of decision. Until then- you're underage and the law applies."

"I can't wait until my birthday."

"Anyway," Naraku said as he studied the papers in his hand. "I better let you rest. Are you coming to help me move my things?"

"Of course." She told him. "I want to see what kind of apartment you'll be living in."

"I've been there before," he said. "It's not bad. It's spacious and airy but it'll need to be painted over and fixed up."

"I can make a layout for you."

"That'd be great since you know what I like from what I don't." he said. "Now I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Night."

Naaku hung up the phone and stared at the clock. It was going on three o'clock when he got another phone call. It wasn't Kikyo. It was Akiko.

He answered. "What do you want bitch? Don't tell me you wasted your one phone call on me."

She giggled. "Of course not," she said. "I'm not even at the station anymore."

"Is that so," he owned. "Then where are you?"

"At my father's home."

"Why? I thought you two weren't talking,"

Akiko sighed. "He bailed me out and he's determined to find you. He's a police officer you know."

"Wonderful," Naraku said sarcastically. "Why are you calling?"

"Well," she said as she got up from her bed to look out her window. "I just wanted you to know that even though I've been bailed out, I still want the $8,000.00 you were supposed to spend to bail me out."

"Why?"

"Because, I had to quit my morning job as the secretary at Sengoku High because of all this shit."

He could understand that. "Fine," he said. "Now speaking of Sengoku High. Do you recall when I asked you to put my son's name into the system?"

She thought about it. "Oh! You mean Muso Haku-something."

"Yes," he said. "Did you do it?"

"Of course," she told him. "He has a file and the system knows he's supposed to be coming in. It doesn't say how old he is o when he's scheduled to come in. That's information that needed to be filled in. But you weren't sure."

"Damn it, and you're fired," he said.

"Don't worry about it," she told him. "Principal Yusuke is doing over an entirely new file system for the school so it won't come as a shock if information on a new student needs to be filled in."

"Good."

"Anyway since I'm out, when will we get to fuck?" she asked changing the subject.

"I'm moving from my old apartment and I'm trying to tie up a few lose ends right now. How about in the next two weeks?"

She snapped at him. "Why two weeks? I can come by tomorrow and you can-"

"Two weeks," he said stiffly. "In two weeks I'll push my cock up into you horny little pussy and that's final."

She sighed. "All right. But don't forget- I want your hoe to be watching when you fuck me."

"Why?" he growled at her. "Kikyo has nothing to do with this."

Akiko ginned. "I feel like hurting someone so I thought… why not her? I mean- you could dump her-"

"As if I'd dump Kikyo for a bitch like you," he said stiffly. "Good night Akiko,"

"She'll probably dump you anyway, when I make you scream my name while you cum inside or me."

"Bitch, just hang up." He gritted.

She laughed. "Oh I can't wait!"

He hung up and nearly threw the phone into the wall. He thrashed his fingers though his shot black hair. "Kikyo's going to hate me." He thought. "Damn it. The last thing I need is the one woman I actually have some kind of feelings o to hate me."

Ate a while, he deled back into reading the file on Inutaisho Takahashi. He needed a surefire plan that could give him enough money to satisfy the one need that would satisfy his every need. Kikyo.

"Hmmm…." Kagome moaned as Inuyasha's mouth wondered all over her heated skin. She had been ignoring him for so long. But now… now she just couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to feel him. She wanted to be complete.

"Oh Inuyasha!" she panted as his tongue delved deeply between the folds of her most private area. Her hands reached for his head to bring his mouth closer to hers. "Oh yes…"

Shivers trailed up her body as her hips began to move under his intimate touch. "That's right Kagome," he whispered to her. "Let me taste you."

She was gasping as she felt he body tighten. "Oh! Inuyasha something's coming! So good! Oh it's so good."

"That's right, cum for me," he rasped huskily. "Cum for me."

"Inu! Inu! Inu!" her breath hitched as she tossed from side to side. "Inuyasha!"

Her release was intense. It shook her to her core. She couldn't believe what she had just experienced. When her body began to calm she looked and saw Inuyasha staring up at he from between her naked thighs, licking his lips.

She flushed under his gaze.

He stood up to his full height and began to shed his clothes. She had just realized he was still fully dressed. She watched as each piece of clothing came off to bare more and more of his smooth skin.

She gasped when he slipped his boxers off of his lean hips. She had seen him once before, she had even held and tasted him. It was still a shock though. His cock was obviously hard and ready.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?" she sat up, her arms covering her breasts.

"Move your arms; I want to see your nipples."

She flushed and moved them. He bent to admire the tiny little buds. He ginned up at her before he licked his lips and latched his mouth onto one. He gently suckled.

Kagome gasped and arched her back as his tongue caressed her sensitive flesh. Then she felt his large hand spread her legs and cup between them. It wasn't hard to guess what he was going to do.

'He's going to…"

Inuyasha's finger was moist from Kagome's juices and slipped so easily into her, he groaned. He could feel his cock sliding into her with little to no resistance. Kagome gasped. Then he slipped another finger in to stretch and prepare her for his body.

"Oh…." She moaned loudly.

He smiled at her, leaned over and put his tongue into her mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck to pull him to her. "Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Make love to me,"

He nodded as he pulled out a condom and put it on. Once finished he moved on top of her. Kagome watched as he rubbed the head of his condom-covered cock into her pussy to moisten it for entrance. Then she felt him. He began to push into her slowly. The walls of her vagina began to stretch; she closed her eyes at the feeling. She had felt it once before. But this time, she'd feel all of it because her mother wasn't home and Inuyasha was by her house.

"Tight…" Inuyasha said stiffly as he continued pushing into her. "You're very tight Kagome."

She nodded. "Never did this before,"

"Neither have I," he said honestly as she continued taking him in. "Does it hurt?"

"Kind of," she said. "But keep going."

He inhaled deeply and kept pressing into her. Suddenly, he realized he was all the way inside of her. They were now chest to chest.

"Kagome?"

She opened he eyes. "Are you?"

He nodded.

"Okay," she said. "What now?"

"I guess I fuck you now," he grinned.

She blushed and nodded then gasped loudly when he began to slide out slowly and then push back in at the same pace.

"Shit that's good." He groaned.

Kagome held onto him as he moved in and out of her at an excruciatingly slow pace. He wanted to be certain she was adjusted to his size. Soon Kagome's hips began to lift to meet his. He took that as his cue to go a little faster.

Kagome gasped even more when Inuyasha began to plunge faster and deeper. She could feel her pussy tingling again. "Oh!"

"Ugh," Inuyasha groaned as he felt his cock tighten. "Shit!"

"Inuyasha!" she screamed. "Yes! Oh yes! Oh yes! Oh yes!"

Inuyasha was fucking her furiously now. Weeks of pent up passion, lust, confusion and love shot out of his body to be caught by the head of the condom. Kagome shook beneath him and feeling her pussy contracting made another load of cum shoot from his body.

Kagome shot up from her bed suddenly and looked around her room frantically. When she realized she was alone, waves of sadness came over her. "Inuyasha's not here."

Her thighs rubbed together as she leaned over to turn on her lamp. She felt something damp between her legs. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked and saw that her panties were wet.

"This has never happened before," she said as she got up and took her panties off. Tonight she was only wearing a shirt and underwear. "Why? Is it because of that dream I had with Inuyasha in it?"

She sighed and sat down on her bed. "Inuyasha." She thought. 'I better take a quick shower and go back to bed.

Kagome pulled off her shirt and wrapped her large, white towel around her. As she stated toward the bathroom she passed the phone in the hall and saw that the red button that signified that someone was using the phone was blinking.

"Mom?" she read the caller ID and was shocked to read the name "Yoshida Yusuke". Kagome didn't know why a large smile popped onto her face when she read the name of her principal but she put a hand over her mouth to let out a small laugh.

'"Mother's on the phone in the middle of the night with the principal of my school?' Kagome wondered what they could be talking about but decided it was none of her business…yet. But soon it would be. Until then however, she had to take a shower.

Kagome stepped into the tub, happy to find there was still some hot water left. She mixed the hot with the cold and took a warm shower. She probably needed a cold one but she hated cold water and she wasn't really feeling a hot bath, especially since the night was already humid.

Kagome's hands smoothed over her body with her body-wash; it felt so good. But when her hand dipped between her legs, shocks of pleasure shot through her.

"What in the-" she looked down and saw her clit poking out from between her folds. Curious, she took a finger and touched it. An intense shock of pleasure shot through her and she moaned at the strange yet exciting feeling. 'That felt kind of good,'

Kagome had never touched herself before. Curiously, Kagome spread her folds with one hand, and took her index finger of her other hand and rubbed her clit in soft circles.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. 'Wow, it- it feels so good.'

She sat down in the tub and opened he legs. 'I don't know what the hell I'm doing, but this eels amazing.'

The warm water ran down her skin as she rubbed her hard little bud. Her eyes closed and then suddenly she saw a face she hadn't seen in days.

Inuyasha.

He was smiling at her. "Thinking about me?"

Kagome blushed and nodded. "All the time."

"That's good," he said. "I think about you all the time as well."

She smiled back. "Why does this feel so good?"

"What?"

"Rubbing myself," she asked.

"Because," he told her. "You're imagining me rubbing you."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Can't you feel my finger rolling your little clit?"

She moaned a little. "Yes."

"Feel me slip my finger in your pussy."

Kagome slipped a finger inside and gasped at the feeling.

"Can you feel it pushing in and out of you?"

"Hmmm…." Kagome moaned.

"That's right Kagome," his voice said softly. "Imagine me loving you. I could love you so good."

"Yes…" she said softly.

"Now imagine my mouth sucking on your nipples. Can you feel my tongue?"

The jets of water coming from the shower head was spraying on her breasts giving the illusion of a wet tongue fondling her nipples. It felt amazing.

"Kagome," His voice taunted her.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Do you want to see my cock?"

She licked her lips and nodded. Then his cock appeared in front of her face. "You see it?"

She couldn't answer, she was speechless. It was right there- in front of her.

"Taste it Kagome," he said. "Taste it for me?"

Kagome couldn't resist. She opened her mouth and imagined Inuyasha's stiff rod. She licked and licked the head of his cock. Outside of her lusty imaginings however, she was sucking on air.

"That's good Kagome," he told her as he moved his cock from her mouth. "Now open your legs and let me make love to you."

Kagome obeyed. She wanted Inuyasha so badly in this moment. She rested her legs on the edge of the tub and felt the water slide between her legs. She saw Inuyasha's handsome smile and then he was on top of her, kissing her. Her head stated spinning.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," she said softly.

Inuyasha began to put his cock into her. In real life Kagome was putting her finger into her. He was thrusting now, her finger was thrusting. She felt a strange yet pleasurable feeling come over her. Then suddenly her hips were moving.

She bit her lip and the Inuyasha on top of her began thrusting passionately. Tiny sounds escaped her lips and she felt her body quiver. She could feel something coming. "A little more, a little more," she moaned urgently.

Then her back arched and a scream she tried to muffle escaped her lips as the Inuyasha on top of her shot his imaginary cum into her. Her body was shaking when she opened her eyes. She felt boneless. She just stayed there in the tub as the water drained down her body.

'I feel… I feel a little better,' she thought as she inhaled deeply. 'I don't know what I just did, but whatever it was… I liked it.'

A moment later, Kagome washed her body off again and left the bathroom with a wide smile on her face. When she passed the phone in the hall the red light was still on and her smile got even bigger.

She entered her room and sat on the bed naked ate she dried off. "I never felt that kind of feeling before," she said as she thought about the way her body released… her frustration? Sexual frustration? She thought about it. 'Am I sexually frustrated for Inuyasha?'

Sighing she admitted it to herself. 'Okay so I guess I want to have sex with him,' she thought. 'I already know he wants to have sex with me but…'

Kagome got up and put her towel to dry. Then she decided that she would do something else she never did before. She would sleep naked. Going under her thin sheets she closed her eyes, reveling in the fact that she loved doing things she never did before. Then she continued her thoughts.

'I want to make love with Inuyasha, I know myself sexually, but I don't know myself mentally and emotionally,' she thought. 'So until I'm able to sort those things out, I'll just have to keep my distance for a while longer.'

Inuyasha shot out of bed. He was panting and sweating and… wet? He clicked on his light and cursed when he saw he had shot his cum. This was the second time in the past few days.

"Shit," he growled. 'I'm so fucking horny for Kagome… but- damnit I can't do shit about it.'

He took deep breaths and tried not to think about the way Kagome writhed under him passionately begging him for more. "I'm such a mess," he sighed as he shook out his hair.

Going into the bathroom, Inuyasha took a long, bitter cold shower. His parents were still awake and so was Rin. Inuyasha wondered if Sesshoumau was all right. 'No doubt Sesshoumaru and Kagura have talked out their problems and are having a goodtime right now.'

Inuyasha went back to his room, dried off, ignored the throbbing of his cock and went back to bed. 'I don't know how long I'll be able to keep my distance… but I'll try. For Kagome, I'll try to keep my distance a while longer.'

* * *

**Another chapter. I really worked hard on these so I could post tonight when I found out I couldn't post at work. So I hope you enjoyed this! Please review!**

**Inuluver1990 goes to post another chapter!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	62. Chapter 50 pt7: I do! I do! I do!

**One more to go for the day guys! I really hope you enjoy this one as well. Things get a lot more interesting in the next chapter but you'll hae to wait until tomorrow night for it since I can't post at work until the internet is back on!**

**ENJOY & REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

* * *

Confused Love Story

Chapter 50 part 7: I do! I do! I do!

Sesshoumaru and Kagura we're still going at it when his phone rang. He ignored it and ignored when Kagura laughed.

"Get the phone," she said, "You horny dog."

"Can't you see I'm busy?" He asked as he continued sliding in and out of her.

She watched and grinned. "How could I not see that big cock in my pussy?"

The phone kept ringing.

"They aren't giving up," Kagura sighed as she felt he release come over he. He shot his cum into her and inhaled her scent as they both came down from their orgasms.

The phone stopped ringing.

"See," he smirked at her. "They gave up."

Then the phone started ringing again and Kagura laughed. "I don't think so. It must be very important. Answer it."

Sesshoumaru pulled out of he and she laughed.

"What?"

"You made my pussy pop just now."

He had an urge to roll his eyes at her, instead he went to the other side of the bed and picked up the phone. He sat down as he answered and felt Kagura sit behind him. He was now between her legs. She wrapped those legs around his waist and leaned over to rest her head against his strong back as he hands played with his firm chest.

Sesshoumaru put his phone on speaker so that Kagura could listen to the conversation as well.

"Hello?"

"Hi daddy!"

"Rin?" He looked at the clock on his wall. "It's a passed you bedtime."

"I know," she said softly. "But I was worried about Ms. Wind."

"Oh," he said. "She's fine. Do you want to speak to her?"

"Yes please."

Sesshoumau tuned his head to look at her. She smiled.

"Hello Rin," she said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," the little girl responded. "What about you? Did daddy save you from the bad man?"

Kagura felt her heat fill. Rin was so concerned about her. "Yes honey, he saved me from the bad man and he's taking very good care o me."

"That's good then," Rin replied. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't be angry at Ms. Wind anymore," she said to him. "She was only trying to protect us."

"I know Rin," he began to smooth his hands up and down Kagura's bare thighs. He could eel her tiny pussy hairs tickling his ass. He couldn't wait to sink himself into her again.

"Rin?" Kagura called.

"Yes, Ms. Wind?"

"You did a wonderful job." She said. "You saved my life and I'll forever be indebted to you. Do you know what indebted is?"

"No Ms. Wind."

"It means I owe you big time. Now since I don't have any money to buy you anything, tell you daddy anything you want and I'll make sure he gives it to you. Anything. Anything at all."

Kagura could feel Sesshoumaru's body shaking with laughter. She kissed his neck and got up from behind him to straddle him. She wanted to look into his beautiful eyes.

"Okay," Rin said. "Daddy?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Do you promise to give me anything I want?" she asked.

To say the least, when Kagura began nibbling on his neck his thought capacity began to focus on giving and getting pleasure. "I promise Rin."

"Okay," she smiled evilly. "Daddy,"

"Yes,"

"I want a mommy."

Sesshoumaru froze and Kagura began to choke a bit.

The little girl continued, "But I already know who I want my mommy to be…"

Kagura knew what was coming and began to move off of Sesshoumaru but he smirked and pulled her back onto him.

"And who is that?" he asked her.

"Ms. Wind."

Kagua couldn't believe her ears.

Sesshoumaru broke out in full laughter at Kagura's expression.

"Daddy?"

"I heard you Rin, but I think Ms. Wind needs to hear it again," he laughed as Kagura tried to break away.

"Ms. Wind," Rin said. "I know my daddy has a big ego and a lot of pride but please marry him and be my mommy. I really like you and gampa and gammy and even Uncle Inu likes you. And I know daddy likes you a lot to because he's happy with you and he plays with you a lot. You're not like those other women- they were ugly especially the inside. You are beautiful inside and out and I'd like you to be my mommy and keep my daddy happy."

"Oh Rin," Kagura felt tears come to her eyes as she stopped struggling. "Marriage is such a complicated thing."

"No," she said. "All you have to say is "I do" and kiss daddy! And since you kiss daddy all the time, all you really have to practice doing is saying 'I do'. So say 'I do' and marry my daddy."

Kagura looked at Sesshoumaru. He was struggling not to laugh out loudly. 'This man is just enjoying himself…' she sighed.

"Rin," she said. "I don't have much to give you daddy. I'm not rich or anything."

"Daddy has enough money for all of us. You don't need money."

'I think I should save her now,' Sesshoumaru thought. "Rin?"

"Yes daddy?"

"I'll finish talking to Ms. Wind about marrying me. We promised to give you anything you want and since you want Ms. Wind as your mother, I'll work really hard to get her to say 'yes'.

"Okay!" The little girl said happily. "But it's 'I do' daddy, not 'yes'."

He smiled. "All right honey. I'll remember that because if Ms. Wind says 'I do' I'll have to say it as well. Now goodnight, I'll see you in the morning"

"Okay. Good night daddy. Good night Ms. Wind."

"G- good night Rin," Kagura said shakily.

"Good night and tell grandpa thank you for calling."

"Okay, daddy."

When they hung up Sesshoumaru looked at Kagura. She seemed a little dejected by the prospect of marrying him.

"You know I'm not that bad a catch," he said. "I mean- I know my cock's a bit too big but other than that I think I'm a good catch."

She sighed. "You have to explain to her that I can't marry you."

"And why can't you?"

She frowned at him. "You don't want to marry me."

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Because…" She paused. "I don't have anything-"

"You have a lot," he cut her off. "You may not have money or material possessions but you don't need them with me because I've got all that stuff already. It just so happens that you give me all the things I don't have."

She stared at him. "And what don't you have?"

"Well, someone I can talk to… and I mean really talk to. Someone I feel comfortable on every level. Someone who looks good on my arm and makes all the men and even women jealous."

She flushed a bit.

"Need I go on?" he asked. He went on anyway. "I don't have someone who could satisfy my sexual needs, I've never had someone that could fit and ride my cock all night without complaint. I've never had someone who begs for more and more and more and is so confident I could give her more. I've never had someone Rin has approved of and that's important to me. On top of that, I want to be able to give you security and protection from that bastard Naraku. I want to provide for you. I want to always be there for you. I want you to be able to come to me and confide in me."

Sesshoumaru's words were all over the place but still understandable. He had never bared his soul to anyone. But… he found he could tell this woman anything no matter what it was. She had his complete trust.

"There's more," he said. "I've never had someone that I love in every possible way."

Kagura gasped at that. "You- you love me?"

He nodded.

"But I'm a whore-"

"Shit," he mumbled. "I forgot to apologize for that. I'm sorry when I said you were a whore, Kagura I didn't mean it. You're not a whore. You're Kagura"

She bit he lip. "But…"

"Just say yes," he said. "Or 'I do'. Anyone works. If you won't say yes because of the act that I love you then say yes o the act that I'm rich, handsome and willing to protect you with everything I have. We could have a marriage of convenience. I'll give you anything you want and need when you're my wife and when Naraku is captured we could divorce and you'll get a house, a car a-"

She cupped his chin and pulled his lips to hers. "I don't need those things," she said as she stared at him lovingly.

"Then what do you need?" He asked.

"You know what I need." She clutched his cock and it hardened.

"Just that?" his eyes glazed over.

"No silly," she said as she straddled him and sank his thick cock into her. "I need you. Just you."

"Then let's practice saying 'I do'."

She rocked her hips and Sesshoumarru felt his eyes roll back. She laughed and laughed as she fucked him. When he rolled them over and fucked her even harder he growled at her.

"Say I do," he said.

She laughed and then suddenly she was panting and screaming, "I do! I do! I do!"

**

* * *

**

This should be all for the Kagu/Sesshy parts for now. I just really wanted to get their drama out. Next chapter should have some really good Inu/Kag stuff. So yeah, until tomorrow night!

Inuluver1990 goes to bed. So fucking sleepy right now.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	63. Chapter 51: For Kikyo's Happiness

**Here you go people! I'll be getting into the Inu/Kag drama real soon. This chapter was long so I split it into parts. It takes forever to load 15+ pages. Yeah so, enjoy this chapter I'll be posting 2 more. Please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 51: For Kikyo's Happiness

Kagome woke up early that morning feeling more than a little better. She felt as if some heavy burden had been lifted off of her shoulders. Honestly, after she had stimulated herself her mind had cleared and she was able to actually have a good sleep.

'Guess I was just frustrated,' she thought as she got up to take her morning bath. Going out into the hall, Kagome saw that the red light on the phone was off. 'Mom probably won't be up until late today,' she thought with a smile. 'It's so weird, my mom and the principal?'

She got into the tub and took a nice hot shower. 'At least he's handsome,' Kagome thought with a grin. 'Now, what do I have to do today?'

As Kagome thought about her plans for school, her mind constantly drifted to Inuyasha. 'I wonder if Inuyasha's ever touched himself.'

Just the thought made Kagome's hand drift down her body. 'What am I doing?' she sighed as she moved her hand and concentrated on bathing. 'I know it felt really good last night, but geez, I can't make that a habit!'

Kagome ignored the tingling sensation between her thighs and got out of the tub. 'I know I'm frustrated sexually because I want to have sex with Inuyasha… but I wonder- is he has frustrated as I am?'

Kagome wrapped her towel around her body and left the bathroom. She saw that the red light on the phone was still off. She smiled, 'I can't wait to see mom's face this morning.'

She went into her room and decided she would wear a simple T-shirt with a pair of jeans and slippers. Kagome never dressed up for school. She didn't see the need to. She was going to learn not impress anyone. Of course she didn't look bad, but she wore simple things that she could move around comfortably in- not like Kikyo who dressed to impress everyone with her designer clothes. Kagome wasn't jealous, she just thought it was silly coming to school looking like she was going to a club or a party.

Thinking of Kikyo, Kagome realized she hadn't seen her in almost a week now. 'I wonder… could Kikyo have been going over to see Inuyasha?' she frowned at the thought. 'I mean, Inuyasha was on suspension for two weeks- he would have been home and if Kikyo hadn't been with Inuyasha then who had she been with and where had she been?'

Kagome erased the thought that Inuyasha was with Kikyo. She erased all thoughts of Kikyo and just thought of Inuyasha. 'I think I'm going to talk to him today- if I get the chance; probably not about 'us' but about the work he missed. Yes, that's a safe topic.'

On top of that, Kagome had been going to Inuyasha's classes and getting all the work his teacher's had covered for him. She smiled a little as she remembered talking to Sango and Miroku at school.

* * *

"Kagome?" sango called, her boyfriend trailing like a puppy behind her.

'Miroku must have touched her inappropriately again,' Kagome thought with a smile. 'I wish me and Inuyasha can be like that soon.'

"Yes Sango?"

"Well, I'm in half of Inuyasha's classes and I was just wondering if you'd like me to get the work for you to give to him."

'Why hadn't I thought about that?' Kagome wondered and then nodded at Sango. "I'd like that," she said. "Inuyasha's going to have a whole lot of work to catch up with. I guess I can help him out a bit."

"Are you still angry at him, Kagome?" Miroku asked her.

She sighed. "No, you're okay so… I guess I could forgive him. I'm honestly not ready to talk to him, but I guess it won't be too bad to give him the work."

"You know, the only reason he hit Miroku was because-"

"I know sango," Kagome said quickly, "But Inuyasha needs to learn how to control that anger of his. I was really afraid that night he hit Miroku and I think we both need time to just be to ourselves and think out our problems."

Sango gave her a look that said, 'are you sure being by yourselves is the right idea?'

"I know we have to talk," Kagome told them. "But I'm not ready yet. At least, I'm not ready to talk about 'us' if there is an 'us'."

Miroku grinned at her. "Of course there's an 'us' between you and Inuyasha. It's so obvious. But I understand you two need time to think- I'm just worried what Kikyo will do if she finds out Inuyasha boxed me in the face for dancing with you."

Kagome had forgotten all about Kikyo and now the threat Kikyo had given her came back instantly. Kikyo had told her to stay away from Inuyasha or else…

"Kagome?"

Kagome snapped from that thought just to jump into another thought. 'Inuyasha comes to me. I try to stay away, but it's like I'm some kind of magnet he's attracted to and can't stop coming to me. I haven't done anything.'

"Kagome!" Miroku snapped a finger in front of her face and she broke from her thoughts completely.

"Yes?"

"Sango and I decided to keep our relationship from Kikyo for a while." He told her as he scratched his head.

"Why?"

"I just want to for a little while," Sango said. "Kikyo has all these big ideas about what I should be like when I get a boyfriend and I'm really not into all that so I'm thinking of a way to break up our friendship for good. I don't have a plan down good yet, but once I break off from her I'll tell her then that Miroku's my boyfriend. I don't need her messing up my relationship."

Miroku's arms went around her waist. "She can't break us, Sango."

"I know," she said softly. "But… I've been wanting to get back at Kikyo for a while and I want to do it right. Just let me have this one little bit of revenge? Please?"

He smirked at her. "All right. But only if you let me make love to you in my car."

"You mean the car your daddy gave you?"

Miroku's lip twitched. "I told you I'm paying down on it."

She laughed.

Kagome watched the scene between them and felt warm, fuzzy feelings come over her. 'I can't wait until me and Inuyasha are like that.'

Miroku bent to kiss Sango, but she moved away and looked at Kagome. "Anyway, Kagome I'll give you all the work he missed and you can keep them for him. Okay?"

"All right," Kagome nodded. "Thank you."

"Of course," Sango said then she looked up at her pouting boyfriend and smiled. "Let's go to the parking lot?"

His eyes sparkled instantly at her. "If we move fast we'll have ten minutes before the bell rings."

"Is ten minutes enough?"

"How about we see?" Miroku grabbed her hand and began pulling her out the building. Sango laughed happily as she followed the guy she loved.

'They are so happy,' Kagome thought. 'One day, me and Inuyasha will make love in his car.'

Kagome's memory ended with the ringing of a telephone. 'Who can be calling this early?' she wondered as she went to the phone in the hall and picked it up. It was 7am.

"Good morning, Higurashi Residence, Kagome speaking."

Kagome nearly dropped the phone when she heard who was on the other line. Why was he calling? 'Oh my gosh!' Kagome's mind exclaimed as she looked at the Caller ID.

* * *

Kikyo made it to Naraku's new apartment by 7:15 that morning and wasn't surprised to see him naked and asleep with papers scattered all around him. She smiled as she stared at his long, magnificent body.

'He works so hard,' she thought as she began gathering his papers.

He stirred a little.

'I wonder what he's planning,' Kikyo stared down at the papers in her hand. 'No doubt it's something meant to make me happy,' she thought to herself. Naraku loved doing things that made her happy, especially fucking.

'Fucking,'

Kikyo looked at the flesh between his legs and felt her pussy throb. Yesterday she and Naraku had come to the new apartment and fixed it up real good. When they were finished they decided to test out the bed… they fucked for hours. Then, he decided that he needed some clothes for school the next day so they fucked while they bathed, dressed and went shopping. Kikyo didn't know where he got all the cash money he had and he wouldn't tell her. She stopped asking when he handed her $3,000.00 to spend on herself.

And spend she did.

She was so happy, she nearly bought everything in an entire clothing store. He had watched as she flitted from lingerie store, to shoe store, to clothing stores to jewelry stores and other stores. He never complained that he was bored when she went to try on clothes, he had brought his papers and were looking at them whenever she left but when she came back, he admired the way her breasts fit her spaghetti straps and the way her skirts and jeans curved over her ass.

'Turn around,' he told her.

When she did, she felt his hand cup her ass and slide between her legs. He whispered in her ear, 'These jeans are very sexy on you Kikyo, I want you to buy three of them,'

"Okay," she smiled and gave him a passionate kiss.

She even let him into the changing room in the lingerie store when she was trying on her lingerie. He had paid the store clerk $100.00 to keep her mouth shut as he fucked Kikyo in the changing room. When they came out, they bought all the panties, the thongs, the g-strings everything she wore when he had fucked her. The clerk, red with embarrassment, carefully managed the items… she could see Naraku's cum on some of them.

When they left, they went to eat at a small café and then they came home, fucked in the shower and fucked some more until it was time for her to leave.

Now she was back at the apartment staring at her naked lover who would soon be dressed as a 17 year-old high school student named Muso Hakudoshi.

"Naraku," she went to him and shook him.

His eyes opened slowly. "You're dressed?"

She nodded. "I'm ready for school."

"I haven't fucked you yet," he sat up. "Take them off. I'm horny for you."

She looked between his legs and saw he had instantly hardened. "We got to make it quick then," she said. "You have to be to school early to get your schedule and stuff from the office."

"Fine," he got off the bed as she began changing her clothes. "I gotta piss."

"Brush your teeth too," she said with a laugh.

"You tryna tell me something bitch?"

She laughed even more, but gasped when he came to her and plunged his tongue into her mouth. When he let her go he licked his lips.

"Ewww, that's so nasty," Kikyo scorned playfully.

"I could show you nasty,"

"Go piss and hurry up,"

He grinned and did his business when he came back out she was naked and squeezing her breasts. He got on top of her and kissed her and she was happy to know he actually tasted like mint toothpaste. She reveled in his kiss.

"Hmmm… eat me Naraku"

He growled and slapped her ass. "My name is Muso, remember."

"Ouch!" She rubbed her sore spot as tears dripped from her eyes. "Sorry, I forgot."

"You can't forget," he growled. "If you call me Naraku by mistake my cover is blown. Do you want me to go to jail?"

"I won't forget again," she sniffed. "I promise I won't forget again."

Sighing, he leaned over and wiped the tears from her face. "I'm sorry for hitting you like that."

She moved away from him.

"Kikyo-"

She turned her back on him.

He bit his lip, got up and went to his desk. 'I hate when she's angry at me,' he pulled out an envelope and pulled out a bill. He went and sat beside her. "Kikyo,"

She was still sniffling.

"Are you angry with me?"

"You know I don't like being hit like that," she sniffed.

"I know," he said softly. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Don't be mad at me. I don't like it when you're mad."

He tried to put his arm around her but she shot up and shouted at him.

"Then you shouldn't hit me!"

He pulled her down to his lap and held her as she struggled. When she realized he wasn't letting go, she gave up. "I don't want you to be mad at me,"

"Too late,"

"What can I do to make you feel better?" he asked. "I'll do anything."

She thought about it. "There's nothing you can do."

"Then how about if I give you this?" He showed her the bill and she gasped at the number on it.

"A thousand dollars?" She looked at him.

"I know it makes you happy when you have money to go shopping with," he told her. "I don't want you mad at me. Take it and don't be angry anymore."

She felt her anger fade and she took it. "I guess I can forgive you."

"You can?"

She nodded and then kissed his lips softly. "Just don't hit me like that again."

"I won't have to if you remember my name," he told her.

"Okay," she said. "I will remember your name."

"Good," he sighed and looked at the clock. "Damn it, I have to get ready."

"But we haven't-"

"We'll fuck when we get home from school," He got up and headed for the bathroom.

Kikyo sighed and sat on the bed. She stared at the money in her hand. 'I wonder what Naraku's doing to get this kind of money. Drugs? Extortion? Prostitution? Robbery?'

Then she shook the thoughts away. 'No, as if Naraku would be into anything as big as that. He's not that kind of guy. Maybe prostitution but he's too… what's the word… cowardly? Yeah- he doesn't have the balls to do things like that. He's the type that plots and plans. If anything, he works from the sidelines and has people doing these things for him… no matter once he gives me the money and doesn't get me involved, I'm fine about it.'

"Kikyo?"

"Yes?"

"Pick something out for me to wear," he said as he shaved the hair from his face. A hairless face always made him look years younger and besides, Kikyo told him she loved the feel of his smooth face. He didn't mind.

"Okay," she said going to his closet which was now filled with jeans and shirts and other clothing and shoes. "I'm feeling blue,"

"Are you?" he washed his face.

"Yes, blue is definitely what I'm feeling."

When she turned around she gasped as his hands encircled her waist. "Is there any way I can cheer you up since you're feeling blue?"

She giggled at him. "You can't cheer me up until after school."

He frowned at her. "Is fucking all you want from me?"

She blinked and smiled. "Fucking is all you really give me."

"I'm giving you money now," he informed her. "Doesn't my money make you happy?"

"It does Na… Muso," she corrected swiftly. "You don't have to give me anything else to make me happy. I'm not selfish you know."

"Then what about me giving you non-material things?"

"That's sweet Naraku," She grinned. "But I wouldn't call fucking a material thing. Now put these boxers on these pants, this shirt, these shoes and your chain."

She handed him all the clothes.

"What does your boyfriend give you that I don't?" he asked as he pulled his boxers on.

She looked at him and then went to his mirror to comb her hair. "He hasn't been giving me much of anything lately. I heard he was suspended for fighting but Sango hasn't told me the details on that. Anyway, I've also tried calling his phone and he's not answering."

"It's obvious that he doesn't like you anymore," Naraku said looping his belt through his pants.

Kikyo shot him an angry glare. "He does like me!" she said. "He likes me a lot"

"Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself."

"Will you stop it!" she shouted at him.

"Kikyo, I just don't understand what that guy has that I don't."

Her eyes narrowed at him. "You know what he has?"

"What,"

"He has youth!"

"Youth?"

"He's young and fresh. Only 17 going on 18,"

Naraku sneered at her. "Age? I thought you said age was nothing to you!"

"It is nothing but it's his age that allows me to go out with him with no problems. I can go to movies, I can go to fancy restaurants, I can go to school with him, I can do so many things because of our ages. But as for you- I always have to sneak around to see you! There's no way around that! We can't go anywhere because you're forty-three years old!

Naraku gritted his teeth. "You seem to forget I'm 17 as well," he said picking up his ID and tossing it to her. "My name is Muso Hakudoshi. My father is Naraku Onigumo. We can go out anywhere you like Kikyo. Why do you think I got this ID made long ago? Why do you think I had myself put into the system at your high school? It's because I knew you wanted to go out with me and not have people ask if I'm your father."

She stared at the ID. "You're doing all this for me?"

He pulled on his shirt, sat down on the bed and began to fix his shoes on his feet. "Everything I do is for you."

She rested his ID on the dresser and went to him. "Muso?"

He looked at her.

"It doesn't matter if we're a little late to get you signed up and your schedule,"

"What are you-"

She zipped his pants down and worked his cock out of his pants. "You're doing so much for me," she said. "The least I can give you is a nice fuck in the morning."

Naraku's body tightened as Kikyo pleasured him with her mouth and when she straddled him and rode his cock he knew he would do anything to get her to dump Inuyasha. He'd permanently become Muso Hakudoshi just so that he could take her to all the places she wanted. They'd be able to date and do everything she wanted to do. That would make her happy and Naraku realized all he wanted to do was make her happy, he just hoped she realized just to what extent he'd go to- to gain her happiness.

* * *

I don't know, I think I gave you guys a side of Naraku you probably didn't see coming. But yeah- he likes Kikyo a lot and would basically do anything to make her happy. REVIEW!

Inuluver1990 goes to post another chapter.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	64. Chapter 52: Madam Secretary

**Another chapter! Please Review- I'm not getting much feedback from these chapters, I promise the story gets better!**

**Disclaimer: I wish Inuyasha was mine, but he and his show isn't so... i don't own Inuyasha**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 52: Madam Secretary

"Mr. Yoshida?"

"Good morning Kagome," the man greeted over the phone. "Is your mother available? It's urgent I speak to her."

Worriedly, Kagome asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine actually," he said.

"All right, I'll go see if she's awake. She was on the phone all night talking to someone." Kagome felt herself grin.

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir," Kagome tried to stifle a little laugh. "I'll just go get her."

"All right," he said. 'Saya's going to kill me.'

Kagome went to her mother's room and found her just waking up. "Good morning mom."

"Oh!" Her mother exclaimed and looked at her daughter. "Kagome, morning."

Kagome smiled at her. "There's a man on the phone for you,"

Saya frowned. "A man? Did you get his name?"

"I believe it was Principal Yoshida,"

'I suspected as such. That man is dead,' Saya kept calm. "Is that so? I wonder what he wants so early this morning."

"I believe he wants to speak to you," she said. "It sounds urgent."

"Then I should get it," Saya got up and saw that her daughter was already dressed for school. "What time is it?"

"Almost 7:30 I think," Kagome told her. "I have to leave early. I have some very important things to do this morning."

"Okay," Saya said. "Be safe and have a good day."

"You to," Kagome walked out. 'You have a very good day mother- you and Mr. Yoshida.'

* * *

Saya answered the phone.

"Good morning Saya,"

She bit her lip. Annoyed and excited all in one. "Didn't I tell you-"

"I know! I know!" He said quickly. "I'm really sorry, but it was urgent I speak to you."

"What could be so urgent?"

"Do you recall me telling you that I had to dismiss my secretary Akiko Yamato because of the illegal accusations brought against her concerning her evening job?"

"I do," she said interested.

"Well," he paused. "I've been trying to find a secretary to fill the spot-"

"I know, and you told me you found one."

"I did," he told her. "But she called this morning. She said something urgent came up and she wouldn't be able to make it in today."

"What will you do then?" Saya said as she shook the knots out of her short hair.

"I'm not sure," he responded. "What do you think I should do?" he asked. "You've come up with many great ideas for me recently like tweaking the new filing system and stuff like that."

She tapped her chin. "I'm not certain what you can do," she said honestly. "Are there no other women you can call in-?"

"I've called at least five and I either can't get through or they aren't available."

"Geez," Saya huffed a little. "It's like these women aren't serious about finding a job. I mean seriously, if it was me I'd jump at a chance to have such a job."

"You would?"

"Of course," she said. "The pay seems reasonable, $400.00 a week and $50.00 for every hour overtime. And then it's only answering the phone, filing and assisting you, the teachers and the students. It's really a simple job that any sensible woman could do- if they're focused and professional?"

"Well," Yoshida smirked. "You're all those things, why don't you come in?"

Saya nearly dropped the phone. "Yusuke! Be serious."

"I am," he said. "That's why I'm calling. I was hoping you would say yes and come in to be my secretary at least for the week until I can find someone else."

"You don't even know my plans-"

"I know you stay home cleaning house and cooking; you may go out for a walk, do grocery shopping or go to the mall to watch a movie or buy some shoes or an outfit for your daughter."

"Wow, you really know a lot about me don't you?"

He smiled. "We did have a very long conversation last night."

Saya blushed. "I still can't believed you called so late."

He grinned, "I couldn't sleep."

"So you woke me up?"

"Yes." He chuckled. "So will you be my secretary? At least for a week?"

"One week?"

"Unless you want to be mine permanently," he smirked at her through the phone. He could imagine the pink on her cheeks.

"Mine as in your secretary?"

"Secretary, telephone lover, lover"

"Oh you're ridiculous!" she exclaimed with a laugh. "One week, Yusuke."

"Okay," he agreed. "Can you be to the school for 8:30?"

"I'll try," she said. "But my hair's a mess and I still have to find something professional to wear. I haven't worked in years."

"We'll talk about that later," he guaranteed her. "Oh and wear a skirt?"

"Why?" she couldn't help the large smile that came to her face.

"I'll show you why when you reach," The tone of his voice was absolutely sexy. It made Saya tingle. "I'll do some of the things we talked about early, early, early this morning."

She flushed. "No you will not you-"

"Goodbye Saya and don't be late," he said with a smile.

She was sputtering as he hung up. Putting her phone down on the hook, she sighed. 'That man is really something else.' Then she looked at the clock and saw it was 7:45. "I better hurry or I'll be late for work." As she jumped into the shower she wondered if Yusuke ever punished his secretary for tardiness and if so, what kind of punishment?

* * *

Naraku…Muso, that is, and Kikyo made it to the school by 8:25. She had dressed him for his role and to be honest he liked the way he looked, it felt right. She hopped out of the car and went to wrap her arms around his waist.

He gave her a sexy smirk. "The moment we get in there our roles change," he said. "I'm Muso Hakudoshi your ex-boyfriend but still close friend."

She nodded. "I know my role," she told him. "But we aren't in there yet so kiss me?"

He licked his lips, bent his head and obliged her with a kiss that curled her toes. When they parted, they had an irresistible urge to get in the back seat of his Audi and fuck their lights out.

"You better go," he said huskily caressing her chin with the tips of his fingers.

"But how will you find your way to the office?" She asked him.

"I'll find it," he said. "I think it'll be good to give the impression that I'm a little clueless about where I'm going. It'll attract the girls."

She frowned at him. "Don't get too attracted, Muso"

He grinned. "Don't get too jealous, bitch,"

She humphed and began to walk away and when he slapped her ass playfully she gave him her middle finger.

"You know just where to push that Kikyo," he smirked at her.

"Of course," she grinned as she walked away.

"Right up your fucking pussy,"

She laughed when she heard his words and a smile came to his face hearing her laugh. 'I think it's time for Muso Hakudoshi to make his entrance'.

* * *

Inuyasha's suspension was finally over. At last, he could be in school and see Kagome. Inuyasha was watching Kagome from afar now as he sighed sadly to himself. He wanted to do more than just watch her. He wanted to go to her, talk to her, touch her, kiss her and taste her. He bit into his lip and balled his fists because a familiar ache came rushing to his loins and there was nothing he could do to relieve himself because there was no way in hell he was going to self-satisfy himself with his hand while thinking of Kagome like that con-man therapist Naraku had told him to do. He never did it because he knew he'd feel wrong about it.

Maybe she wouldn't mind if he just said good morning. Yes, there was no problem in saying hello. He inhaled deeply, straightened his stance and started walking her way. A small smile lit his features; he hoped she wouldn't run away.

"Inuyasha!"

His motions froze. He cursed beneath his breath as he identified the person who had called him. It was Kikyo. His girlfriend. He turned to see her walking his way and at the same time he saw Kagome look at him and walk away. 'Damn it' he cursed. 'Why can't this bitch get a clue? I haven't answered her phone calls in days!'

Kikyo gave him a wide smile as she opened her arms and enclosed them around his lean waist. "Good morning, Kikyo." He said trying to cover his tone of disappointment.

"Hello baby," She greeted and wrapped her arms around his corded neck. Her breasts pushed against his hard chest and that should have stirred his passions but it didn't, he just felt disgusted at the way they felt upon him. He wished it were Kagome pressing her tiny little body up against his.

"Hey," He said monotonously.

"What? No kiss for me?" She blinked and pouted her full pink lips at him. Once, a long time ago he found that action cute and absolutely sexy, it had made him want to eat her luscious lips off, but now, now he just wanted to tell her to go and sign up to get a lip-liposuction surgery.

He tried to give her a grin but he knew that his efforts were futile. He put his lips on hers and was automatically disgusted by the way it felt. There was no spark of excitement, no rushing of the blood, no passion and absolutely no love. This kiss felt wrong.

Kikyo tried to pry his lips open with her tongue but he just wasn't moving. She pulled away and looked at him with frown lines on her face. "What's the matter, Inuyasha?" She asked suddenly.

"Sorry about that," He said softly. "I'm not really up to kissing today, I guess."

"Oh," Kikyo said just as soft. "Are you sick? I remember when you use to suck my lips off as though they had honey smeared all over them."

'Yeah well, the honey's gone. Your lips have lost its flavor.' His mind retorted slowly. "Yeah, I guess I'm coming down with something." He lied.

"Oh my poor baby!" Kikyo crooned and began to kiss his face in different spots. "Maybe we should just skip school today. Yeah, we'll go to your house since I know your parents are gone and my parents are still home. We'll play doctor. I'll be the doctor, of course and you'll be my patient." She smiled and began to place soft, suggestive circles on his chest.

Inuyasha felt one of his eyebrows lift as he stared at her. She wasn't serious. "I just came off of suspension." He said stiffly.

"But Inuyasha," She sighed and put her hand on his forehead. "Your forehead is getting heated- it is better you go home."

"Do you hear what you are saying to me?" He asked. "You said it's better if _I _go home, not we."

She blinked at him then frowned. "What fun is being at home by yourself?" She asked suddenly.

"Anyway," Inuyasha sighed still hoping he could find Kagome. "I have some work to catch up on." He kissed her cheek softly. "I'll see you later."

"But I'm not finished talking to you!" She huffed. 'He hasn't even answered my phone calls in days! What the hell? Am I losing my touch or is he still eyeing that Kagome bitch?'

Inuyasha walked away leaving her pouting and disappointed. Kikyo bit into her lip. Something was wrong. Her plan was back firing either that or it had already backfired.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang, she groaned when she saw it was her mother. She let it ring five more times as she pondered about answering. 'Should I answer it? Should I waste my minutes on my mother when I could use it to speak to Muso? What the hell does this old woman want? She answered.

"Hello?" Kikyo rolled her eyes and listened as her mother raged on and on about a phone call she received from Mr. Hiroshima, her Mathematics teacher concerning three F-grades and many missing assignment grades she accumulated over the past week.

"I know, I know!" She barked at her mother. "I have other things to do, much more important things than to come home, besides I'm studying at Sango's!" She lied. Then her mother started ranting about sending her to an all-girls school. "Our Lady's? If you get any more complaints? I understand." She hung up before her mother could waste any more of her time.

"Yeah right." Kikyo said as she walked down the hall.

Muso saw the exchange between Kikyo and tamped down the intense jealousy he felt rise within him. He had recognized the guy- Inuyasha- from the day he posed as Niroku Houshi.

'Why the fuck won't Kikyo just dump that virgin bitch?' he asked himself. 'The guy basically ran the other way when he saw her. So what if he gives her money- I give her money now, but it doesn't seem like enough. What the fuck am I doing wrong?"

He decided that he would just follow Inuyasha. 'This guy seems to have someplace else to be that is more important than Kikyo. Let's just see what that place is, or maybe it's that Kagome girl he's itching to fuck.'

* * *

Saya Higurashi made it to Sengoku Jidai High School at approximately 8:25. She had to rush her hair but was still satisfied that she was able to pull it into a neat chignon style. She looked at the skirt suit she put on and was pleased that it still fit her nicely and appropriately. The skirt wasn't too short, but she found the jacket top was a little too tight in the bust area. She'd have to fix that when she got home. At least the burgundy colors brought out the softness of her skin and the depth of her chocolate eyes.

She went into the office and found it empty. "Nothing's opened as yet. I guess I better get things up and running. And where is that man? He said to be here early and where is he?"

"Do you talk to yourself all the time Saya?"

Saya gasped and spun around when she heard the voice that had become so familiar from since Valentine's night. "Yusuke,"

He smiled at her looking even more handsome if possible. "Good morning, Saya."

"Good morning,"

He eyed her from head to toe.

"Do you like it?" she asked softly. "I haven't worn it in years."

"It's beautiful on you," he said. "Very sophisticated and professional."

She smiled. "Well, what do I do first?" her eyes scanned him and then before she knew it she was fixing his crooked tie.

"I hate those things," he admitted looking down at her.

"Which man doesn't?" she asked. "Now what do I do?"

"Well, you can start up the computers, wipe down the counters, put some tea on to steep and then come join me in my office."

"To do what?" she queried as she went about turning on the computers.

"To help me set up things," He watched as she moved around the office as if she'd been there for years. Her movements were fluid almost like a dancer.

"Okay," She stretched over to reach the far end of the table. The motion made her skirt rose a little in the back. He noticed she was wearing cream stockings.

'Professional to a tee,' he thought. 'That's actually really sexy how put together she looks… it makes me want to…mess her up a little.'

She turned her head to look at him. "Mr. Yoshida, staring is rude and you can be turning on the fans and air-conditioning while you wait for me."

"I thought I told you to call me Yusuke," he said his dark eyes holding onto hers.

"It's not proper in the workplace," she told him as she brushed pass him to open the blinds in her section of the office.

"I see, so I guess that means you're Mrs. Higurashi again?"

"Of course," she said as she picked up the teapot and began to fill it with water. "How do you like your tea?"

"I told you last night,"

She flushed when she remembered that late night conversation. "Technically, that was early, early, early this morning."

"No matter," he said. "I like it dark and sweet,"

"I remember," she dropped three tea bags into the hot water and rested it on the table to steep. "Now," she turned to look at him. "Let's go see your office."

He smiled and opened the door to let her in. " I should warn you it's…"

She gasped when she saw the hundreds of files and papers stacked up in his office. "At least… at least everything's neat."

"I'm a neat and orderly guy," he said. "It's a lot to sort through."

"Well," she went behind his desk. "Let's get some more light into this place." She opened the blinds. "And now we'll clear up your desk a bit. Here," She picked up a stack of files. "Put this in that chair over there,"

He took it and did as told. 'She's completely focused with this task. That's really sexy… makes me want to break her concentration.'

"All right," she sighed. "Your desk is almost cleared."

Suddenly, the phone rang. Saya snapped the phone up and answered, "Good morning Sengoku Jidai High School, Secretary Saya Higurashi speaking,"

Yusuke watched as Saya continued clearing his desk and jotted down the message the person was giving her over the phone. 'She's even sexier when she multitasks,'

"Mr. Yoshida's here right now if you'd like to speak to him," she said. "You'll call later? All right," she said politely. "I'll tell him you called. Have a good day."

When she hung up the phone she finished the message and looked up at him. "What is it?"

He smiled. "You're very proficient."

"Thank you," she said as she finished clearing his desk. "Now… if you will just show me how to access the student's files on the computers if anyone comes I'll be able to work with them without having to call you."

"I like when you call me," he gave her a grin.

"Leave the flirting for after work hours, Mr. Principal," she said brushing past him as she exited his office.

"I'll try, Madam Secretary, but it's going to be pretty damn hard."

"Now show me?"

She sat down and he leaned over her to show her how to access everything she needed to know. 'He smells really good,' she thought inhaled his scent softly.

"Like it?" he grinned knowingly. "I put that cologne on while thinking of you."

She laughed softly. "I thought I told you to save the flirting for later,"

"You said after work hours," he clarified. "It's only 8:35 now, work starts at 9:00."

"Then why am I here early," she asked as she looked up at him from her seat.

"More time to flirt with you," he grinned.

Saya gave him a frown, huffed and turned to focus on the computer screen. 'This man is outrageous and yet… I really like it.'

* * *

I love Yoshida Yusuke- his name is actually Yusuke Yoshida but I love saying it backwards for some reason. Anyway, yeah, we're really getting into some good shit now. So, I hope you guys continue to love it!

Inuluver1990 goes to _**think**_ about posting another chapter.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	65. Chapter 53: Chocolate Covered Eggs

**Okay, i thought about posting this chapter tomorrow morning BEFORE i go to work to suffer without Internet. But decided to post it tonight.**

**I really hope you like it. Until tomorrow night.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. (I have to learn to say this in other languages)**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 53: Chocolate Covered Eggs!

Kagome was seated in her homeroom looking over a few chemical equations for a test she would soon be having. It was almost time for school to start. She sighed when she realized her mind kept straying from her task. She got up and went to the board, maybe if she wrote down the chemistry problem she'd be able to focus on it.

Once it was written she tried to balance it first. She put a three in front of the first symbol, and then erased it. She tried again by putting a four in front of a reactant but it didn't look right so she erased it. She bit her lip and then cursed the equation. It wasn't as if she didn't know the equation, she just couldn't focus on it.

"How about you put a two in front of your first reactant and a three on your last product then a four in front of your last reactant and a three on your first product?"

Kagome turned swiftly to the speaker; it was Inuyasha. He wasn't looking at her; he was looking at the board. He went to it, picked up a stick of white chalk and put in the numbers. "You see; if you put these numbers in, then on both sides the symbols will be equal. That is what you have to do right?"

"Yes," she said softly.

"Good morning," he greeted. "Um… how are you?"

She looked at him and gave him a small smile. "I'm well actually and you?"

He scratched his head- he was kind of nervous. He hoped she didn't run away from him again. "I'm doing better," he told her, "Two weeks off from school really gave my life a little more perspective."

"What do you mean?" she asked as she fiddled with the chalk in her hands.

"I was home, doing nothing with my life or my time and I just realized that if I dropped out of school or was expelled I'd probably end up sitting at home doing nothing for the rest of my life."

She nodded. "Education is a very serious thing,"

"It is," he said. "That's why I'm going to try really hard to catch up with all my work and stuff. We only have a few more months before we graduate- exams are coming up and I know I'll probably be busting my brain if I don't start studying now."

She looked at him. 'I can tell he's very serious about this.' She thought. 'This conversation is going well. We just have to keep it focused on school and everything will be fine.'

"Kagome?"

She blinked and focused. "Yes Inuyasha?"

"I was wondering…"

'Please don't let him bring up 'us'.' She thought frantically. 'I'm not ready to talk about 'us'.'

"Yes?"

Inuyasha inhaled deeply. "Can you help me catch up with my studies?"

* * *

Muso had followed Inuyasha to some kind of science room and watched him interact with another girl with long black hair and slender figure. He couldn't see her face, but he did feel a strange attraction to the way her jeans curved over her ass.

'Is this that Kagome girl?' he wondered.

He didn't have to wonder long when he heard Inuyasha call her name. 'So this is the girl- the girl Inuyasha's cheating on Kikyo for… I can sense attraction between them, but I don't have enough to go on to tell if he's just infatuated, in lust or in love with the girl. I'll just have to watch a little more'

Muso ignored the people who passed and stared at him, especially the silly girls who squealed about how handsome and mysterious he looked. 'Noisy hoes,' he thought.

* * *

"Help you?" Kagome asked.

He nodded as he leaned up against the board. "I've missed a lot and even though we don't have any classes together, we still take basically the same Math, English, Physics and Chemistry classes. I just thought that maybe…" He paused. "I mean- you don't have to say 'yes' or anything I was just-"

"Yes," she said. "I'd be really glad to help you Inuyasha."

His eyes widened. "You- you mean it?"

She gave him a smile and nodded. "Why wouldn't I mean it?" She asked. "You need help and I'm sure I could help you out since you asked. It's not as if I can't use someone to study with. Tutoring you would be good for me as well."

"Really?"

"Yes," she picked up the eraser and rubbed out the equation on the board. As she erased the problem she thought briefly about her doing things she had never done that made her happy and decided she would do something today that could make her happy. Tutoring Inuyasha would give her the chance to bond with him on a less sexual manner, she'd be able to see exactly how his mind worked and on top of that she'd be able to spend time with him and she realized that she really wanted that.

"However, I do have a few stipulations." She said.

Inuyasha stared at her. "Okay,"

"When we are studying I want us to only study," she told him. "There will be no talks of what happened on valentine's night when you punched Miroku and sent him to the hospital, there will be no conversations about 'us' or Kikyo or anything like that. When we study that's all we do- study. Understand?"

'This is new,' he thought. 'Kagome's a bit more forceful now. I guess I can agree to her stipulations- once I get to be with her, that's fine…for right now.'

"All right," he told her. "When we study that's all we do."

"Good," she said as she began to pack up her things. "Now, let's go to my locker."

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"About Miroku," he started.

"Inuyasha-"

"No," he held up his hands. "I just want to tell you that I know hitting Miroku was wrong, but I apologized and we're practically friends now."

"You did?"

He nodded. "Also, I'm doing therapy… anger management therapy."

She turned and looked at him deeply. "You're trying to manage your anger?"

"I am," he said softly as he rubbed his neck. "I hate being out of control like I was that night. I hate scaring you and making you feel bad. I hate hurting your friend and Sango's boyfriend Miroku. I… I just want to be able to see you stand beside another guy and not going into a crazy ass fit."

Kagome felt tears come to her eyes. "Inuyasha…"

"I- I'm really trying hard Kagome," he said. "I've been to therapy once now and I have to go again this week. I go every once a week. My therapist even told me that since I'm absolutely serious about the sessions I might not be in therapy for more than two months."

"Really?" Kagome's heart filled with happiness.

"Yes," he nodded. 'She's happy about it' he thought. "I was just thinking that maybe I can get my dad to talk to the principal and get him to take my suspension off of my academic report since I'm doing the therapy."

"Oh Inuyasha!" She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. He was completely shocked by her reaction. "I'm so proud of you!"

He held her loosely and felt his entire body melt with happiness. 'She's really happy. Thank you dad.' If his father hadn't suggested therapy then Kagome probably wouldn't be in his arms right now.

When she let him go she was smiling brilliantly. "Inuyasha, I think what you're doing is really smart and I love how dedicated you are."

"T- Thanks," he reddened a little.

"Now I have to give you something so let's go to my locker,"

* * *

Muso slid down the hall quickly. He didn't want Inuyasha and that girl- that beautiful Kagome girl to see him. 'She looks almost like Kikyo,' he thought to himself.

A moment later he saw a few of the silly hoes in the corner staring at him. 'I think it's time I go to the office.'

He walked over, introduced himself and left them panting and swooning over his 'handsomeness'. 'Stupid horny bitches,' he thought as he walked to the office.

* * *

"Yoshida…" Saya sighed as he kissed her neck softly.

"Didn't you tell me you like that?" he asked as he nipped at her skin.

"I- I do…" she said her voice laced with mounting passion. "But this isn't the time neither the place."

He exhaled and stepped away. "You're right," he told her. "So give me a time and give me a place."

She looked up at him. "How about…"

Someone cleared their throat. "Sorry to interrupt,"

Saya and Yoshida's heads snapped to the guy at the counter.

"I'm new here, just starting today and would like to pick up my schedule," he said to them. "But I can come back later when the principal's finished necking his secretary."

Saya felt flustered but she didn't show it. "I apologize," she said with a pleasant smile. "Good morning and what is your name so I may retrieve your schedule."

"Muso Hakudoshi,"

Yoshida got an instant bad feeling about the guy and frowned at the name. "I'm sorry, but I don't recall you being put into the system."

Muso stared at him with his violet eyes. "My father said you've had me in the system for a while. My school payments are already made and I should be ready to start today."

"I think I found one Hakudoshi here," Saya said fixing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'd be surprised if there was more than one," Muso told her.

Yoshida read the name. "Muso Naraku Onigumo Hakudoshi?"

Muso gave them a grin. "I don't know what the fuck my parents were thinking but-"

"Watch your mouth," Yoshida said sternly his facial expression swiftly reverting to a serious look.

"It's kind of hard to do that," Muso quipped as he tried to stare down at his mouth. "And you should be the last one telling people what to watch when it's obvious you can't keep your hands, your eyes or your lips off your secretary."

Yoshida felt his lip twitch. "Ms. Higurashi,"

"Yes?" She looked up at him.

"I'll leave him to you," he said. "I'm sure you're quite capable of handling him?"

She nodded. "Yes,"

"As for you, young man," Yoshida said narrowing his eyes a little. "Stay out of trouble."

Saya felt the warning in Yoshida's tone and she found it kind of scary.

"I think your boyfriend just threatened me," Muso smirked. "I mean- it's obvious he's telling me to stay out of trouble because if I get into trouble he'll have no problem kicking me out of this school. And all because I told the truth. If he's necking you- or fuc-"

"That's enough," Saya gave Muso a small smile. "Our relationship is not like that and whatever relationship we have does not concern you in the least. I'm printing your schedule right now. As for Mr. Yoshida's warning, he makes it his duty to tell all students to stay out of trouble. It has nothing to do with what you said. In schools students tend to have scuffles with each other because of the differences in background, age, ethnicity- things like that. Mr. Yoshida just wants you to be aware that he has warned you so if you wind up in his office because of some kind of trouble you found yourself in or you put yourself in, then know that you deserve any punishment he hands down."

"Nice speech," Muso scoffed. "Did he tell you that last night?"

"I will not waste my time acknowledging your crudity and childishness," Saya got up and went to the printer when it was finished.

'Not good,' Muso thought. 'Need to get on her good side. It'd be nice to have a connection in the office.'

She came back and did exactly as Yoshida had told her to do before the cocky young man came in through the door.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha walked to her locker silently, passing many students on their way. It had been two weeks since Inuyasha has punched Miroku and sent him to the hospital but it seemed as if everyone had forgotten they blamed Kagome for ruining their dance night.

No one brought that night up or stared at them or anything. It was like that night didn't exist. Kagome and Inuyasha liked it that way. They didn't want any unwanted attention on them.

Kagome opened her locker and pulled a large heavy binder out. "It was too heavy to take home so I had to keep it here. You have a car so you can just put these in there."

She handed him the massive binder and laughed when she saw his face. "What is this?" he balked at her.

"It's all the work you missed, homework and make-up work included," she said. "I guess you can say arrangements were made to make certain you got the work."

He looked at her. "You- you got these for me?"

She nodded.

"But you're not in any of my classes," he said.

"Sango is in some of your classes and she didn't mind getting them for me to give to you," Kagome explained.

Inuyasha couldn't believe Kagome actually spent her time going to his classes everyday to get his assignments. "Thank you Kagome. I really appreciate all your help."

'Does he have to look so handsome?" Kagome couldn't stop herself from looking into his eyes. 'Too soon. Might give wrong impression. Must break stare,' she thought as she turned to close her locker. "You're welcome Inuyasha," she said.

'She panicked,' he thought as he sighed softly. 'It's still way too soon to do anything with her but at least we're talking.'

"Ms. Higurashi!"

Kagome turned to look at Mr. Setsuna, her homeroom teacher, "Good morning Sir,"

"Is it possible you can run to the office and pick up the attendance file from the secretary in the office?" He asked as if straining to keep something in. "Me and the wife had a fall out and she laced my eggs with chocolate laxatives and I really have to…Ohhhh…. I knew something was wrong with how they tasted—OHHHHH…."

"I'll get it Mr. Setsuna, now hurry!" Kagome's eyes widened and she hurried him to the bathroom.

Inuyasha couldn't help it he nearly keeled over with laughter. "Shit! That was funny!"

A tiny smile popped onto Kagome's face. "You shouldn't laugh at others when things like this happen. It could come back to bite you ten times harder,"

His eyes widened. "Uh… Kagome, if we got married you wouldn't put chocolate laxatives in my eggs would you?"

Her eyes twinkled at him. "Of course not, I'd put it in your hot cocoa so you can't taste it."

They looked at each other and laughed. The bell rang suddenly and Kagome gasped.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late for class!" She started to run off to the office.

"But your teacher's shitting out his chocolate covered eggs!" Inuyasha shouted after her with a laugh.

"I'll see you later!" she shouted back.

'You better believe you'll see me later,' Inuyasha smiled happily as he carried the large file to his car and then went to his homeroom. Then he remembered he had Physics I with Mrs. Gintama and groaned at the thought of having science in the morning.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Muso said to Mrs. Higurashi, the secretary, 'now to make up some story to sweeten her up a bit'.

Saya looked up at him. "Pardon?"

He cleared his throat, "I said I'm sorry." He repeated. "I was out of line and completely out of order… it's just that-"

"What?" She asked as she filled in a few blanks on his schedule.

"I have a little problem controlling what I say sometimes," he admitted. "I'm seeing a therapist right now actually and he's helping me. He says I have a while to go because I have so many problems I've been trying to work out by myself." Muso scratched his head a little. "I'm really trying hard to… to be a lot less crude and disrespectful… you see my father was a habitual liar and obscenity, sexual innuendoes and things like that was like a second language to him. I picked up his language and behavior unknowingly because I was so young I didn't know better and now it's getting me in trouble. I can't make good friends or have lasting relationships with anyone simply because of it. My therapist thinks it's good that I'm trying to change myself for the better. I think it is too. But it's hard to do and sometimes I slip up and have to start back at square one."

Saya had listened intently to the young man and found that her heart went out to him for being in such a situation. "I'm really sorry you've gone through so much," she said. "I also think it's wonderful that you're trying to change. It's definitely not going to be easy- but I'm sure your therapist never told you it would be, right?"

Muso nodded. 'I'm reeling her in. Hook…'

"Please accept my apology?" He asked. 'Line…' he thought.

She gave him a smile. "I do," she said honestly.

'Sinker!' he thought glad with his accomplishment. "Thank you," he said giving her a smile of his own.

"Here's your schedule," she said handing the papers to him. "You have home room and then Physics I with Mrs. Gintama"

"Physics in the morning?" He groaned.

She gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, you'll do fine," she said. "I checked your transcripts from other schools and you've done reasonably well in those classes."

"Not well enough," he said. "I'm going to have to do a whole lot of studying and shit- uh stuff I mean."

She nodded. "Yes and keep practicing how to hold your tongue,"

"Yeah," he agreed. "Or the principal may try to rip it out,"

She gasped at him. "Mr. Yoshida would never-!"

He laughed at her. "I know," he told her. "I just wanted to see how you'd react."

"Oh you," she shook her head at him. "You better hurry and go to home room so the teacher can introduce you."

"All right, um…"

"Mrs. Higurashi,"

'I've heard that name somewhere before,' He nodded. "Thank you Mrs. Higurashi,"

Muso turned and headed out the door when suddenly a girl toppled into him and they fell to the floor.

"What the FUCK?" Muso shouted loudly at the girl who gasped and scrambled off of him so quickly she kneed him in the nuts. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" He cursed foully.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl gasped in shock.

* * *

I soooooo love this chapter! Goodness I loved this chapter! **I bet no one knows who kneed Naraku/Muso in his horny nuts! **Lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Hopefully I'll have three more chapters to give you tomorrow night!

Inuluver1990 goes to torture Naraku some more.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	66. Chapter 54: The Spider and The Fly

**This chapter took me quite a while to write even though it was just 8 pages. I think it's because today was raining and gloomy and I just felt so sleepy- rain always makes me want to sleep. But I do love this chapter especially the end. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW SOME MORE- I'M KIND OF A GREEDY BITCH FOR REVIEWS! LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

* * *

Confused Love Story

Chapter 54: The Spider and the Fly

Muso turned and headed out the door when suddenly a girl toppled into him and they fell to the floor.

"What the FUCK?" Muso shouted loudly at the girl who gasped and scrambled off of him so quickly she kneed him in the nuts. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" He cursed foully.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl gasped in shock.

Kagome stared down at the obviously handsome young man grasping between his legs in pain. 'I just kneed a guy in his…'

"Oh no!" Kagome heard a familiar voice and was shocked to see her mother coming toward the boy on the floor.

"Mom?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked up at her daughter and smiled, "We have much to talk about but not right now, Kagome." She put her hand on the guy's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm fucking okay?" Muso growled angrily. "My fucking cock's on fire here!"

"I am so, so very sorry!" Kagome told him frantically and apologetically. "I didn't mean to…"

"To knee me in the nuts?" Muso finished angrily. "SHIT!"

Kagome stepped back from him. "It was an accident. I'm sorry, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah-" he snapped, "I hear spit from a pretty girl's mouth is the perfect remedy for aches and pains. So help me by sucking my-"

"Mr. Hakudoshi!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed at him.

He gritted his teeth and looked at her.

"Didn't you tell me you're trying to control your language!"

"I'm sorry but-"

"It was an accident," she said sternly. "Now, apologize at once."

Muso bit his lip and looked at the shocked student. "I'm sorry," he said. "I have an issue with the words that come out of my mouth."

"Obviously," Kagome mumbled. "Will you be okay?"

Muso squinted as he tried to sit up. "Yeah… I think so,"

"Ms. Higurashi?"

Kagome looked and when she saw Mr. Yoshida standing beside her mother a big smile popped onto her face. 'Wow, mom and the principal look so… good together.'

As if her mother read her mind, she flushed a little and bent to tend to the guy she had nearly permanently injured. "Do you need to see the nurse?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"No," Muso got up trying to act like his cock wasn't hurting and then he dusted off his pants.

"Ms. Higurashi," the principal called again. "What are you doing here? It's homeroom time."

"I know," Kagome nodded. "Mr. Setsuna- my homeroom teacher asked me to get the class register for him… he's a bit- under the weather?"

"Oh, I didn't see him this morning but my secretary did tell me that one of my teachers looked a little sick."

"Yes," Kagome said. "His eggs were poisoned with laxatives by his enraged wife or something like that. I think he should go home for today. He's… he's probably still in the bathroom."

Yoshida frowned. "I don't have another Physics-I teacher," he said. "I guess I'll have to put his classes today as study periods for his students."

Then Kagome suggested, "I have Mr. Setsuna for Physics I this morning, how about you ask Mrs. Gintama to join her class with mine and then put all the other classes as study periods?"

He looked at her and wondered if she was only suggesting that because Inuyasha Takahashi would be in Mrs. Gintama's class. "Why?"

Kagome blinked at him and then smiled, "Well, Inuyasha has been on suspension for two weeks and during those two weeks I've been collecting his work for him. Since Inuyasha is in Mrs. Gintama's Physics-I class I happen to know they are on a topic that still confuses me… I just thought that maybe I could sit in on Mrs. Gintama's class so I could have another lesson on that topic."

'I should have known,' he thought as he searched through the 12th grade registers. 'Kagome has always been such a focused student and yet in some way she still manages to keep Takahashi on her mind. She must really care for him.'

"With exams coming up I really can't afford to miss out on a class like that and I hear Mrs. Gintama is an excellent Physics teacher and could really help explain the topic again," Kagome finished.

"Well," Yoshida said handing her the register for her class. "I don't see a problem with that. You are one of our top students and it's nice to know that when you see a valuable opportunity to gain more knowledge you find ways to grasp it." He told her as he took a slip of paper from his secretary's desk and wrote on it. "now, I don't think Mrs. Gintama can handle 30 students in one class so I'll just authorize you to sit in on her class and all the other students in your class will be placed into study period."

"Oh- all right," Kagome nodded and took the paper he handed to her a moment later. "Now, about my mother…"

He gave her a warm smile. "She's just helping out a friend."

She stared at him with eyes that said, 'yeah right- you can't fool me,'

He blinked at her and turned his head to look at her. "I needed a secretary fast since my other secretary is having some issues with the police. Mrs. Higurashi agreed to fill the position for one week while I find another secretary. That's all."

"And last night's phone call?" Kagome found herself grinning a little.

"Um… You're going to be late for homeroom Ms. Higurashi," he said changing the topic swiftly. "You've always had perfect attendance- let's not mess it up,"

She bit her lip to stop her laughter and nodded. "Yes sir," she said.

As she prepared to walk out of the office, her mother called her.

"Yes?"

"This is Muso Hakudoshi," she introduced her to the guy she toppled over.

"Um… hello," Kagome greeted. "My name is Kagome,"

"Yeh-" he said.

"Ask," her mother prodded him.

"Um… I'm new here," he said and scratched his head. "Think you can show me to my homeroom? I have Mr. Setsuna."

Kagome's eyes widened a little. "That's my homeroom teacher,"

"Then I guess we're in the same homeroom together," he said. "Can I go with you?"

She nodded. "I don't see why not- and it's the least I can do since I…"

He groaned, "Geez, don't bring it up."

He walked out of the office. Kagome looked at her mother with a question in her eyes.

"Long story," Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "We'll talk later."

"Okay,"

Kagome walked out and surveyed the new student. 'He's really kind of handsome,' she thought. "Um… it's this way."

* * *

As they walked, Muso watched the way her jeans fit over her ass. He couldn't resist thinking she has a 'sexy ass'.

"So… which school did you transfer from?" she asked having a strange feeling he was watching her ass.

He moved his eyes from that part of her body to the back of her head. "I didn't transfer, I was being homeschooled."

"Oh," she said softly. "There's only a few months left in 12th grade, why didn't you just finish…"

'I should make friends with this girl as well,' he thought. 'She may come in handy someday,'

He cut her off, "My therapist thought it was best to have a little time in a real school so I can practice developing relationships. It's a long story but I come from a very fucked up family and my social skills are deplorable."

"I see," Kagome said turning a corner.

"By the way, you owe me," he told her.

Confused she stopped walking and turned to him. "Owe you?"

"Yeh- For stepping on my cock," he frowned. "You owe me something."

Her eyebrow lifted. "Well- I don't know what I can give you… I told you I was sorry,"

"Sorry doesn't stop the pain," he said.

Then she snapped at him. "I'm not going to suck your cock if that's what you want you filthy bastard!"

His eyes widened and she turned from him swiftly. 'Where did that come from?' she wondered. 'I've never said anything like that before.'

"Well, well, well," he smirked as he matched her pace. "Here I was thinking you were a shy little kitten comes to show you're a feisty little pussy cat."

Giving him attitude she said, "I'm not a pussy cat,"

'He's aggravating me,' she thought. 'Why is he making me want to lash out at him, why do I want to shout at him? Is it because I've kept how I really felt about people bottled inside and somehow I'm able to unleash it when he's around? Strange- the only time I've ever lashed out was when I slapped Inuyasha in the face.'

"No," he smirked. "But you're a pretty little pussy,"

"Will you stop that?" she asked a little annoyed.

He laughed a little. "But I think your expression is very sexy."

Kagome blushed. 'Maybe he's not so bad,'

"Uh… here we are…" She said when she reached the door. But when she went to open it he put his hand on her hand which was on the knob. Then he leaned into her and whispered in her ear…

"If you don't have a boyfriend or anything I'd love to get to know you more,"

His words were low, sexy and seductive. 'Oh my gosh,' Kagome froze as she felt a wave of passion come over her.

"I can tell you're attracted to me," he said softly. "I'm attracted to you as well. I think you're very sexy and it's obvious you're smart and shit, if having a brain isn't attractive I don't know what the hell is."

'I can't believe this is happening,' Her heart began to pound ruthlessly in her chest. "Um… Muso-"

"You don't have to give me an answer now," he told her. "But I would like to know if you're interested in being my girlfriend… if not that then just a friend."

"Uh… okay," she said softly. "I- I'll think about it."

"All right," he let her hand go and stepped back a little. "And I'll try not to be too disappointed if someone else has already caught your eye."

Kagome opened the door then, 'I can't believe this… the new guy just hit on me!' As she gave the register to Mr. Setsuna who was rubbing his stomach and waiting she thought, 'I think I kind of liked it… but it kind of creeped me out… and don't I love Inuyasha? I do love Inuyasha don't I? Geez, I'm confused again. Just great, another guy that confuses the hell out of me… I can't take this kind of drama.'

* * *

Muso walked into the class after Kagome and went to the teacher who just looked and nodded at him. "Introduce yourself,"

"Yeah," he said then turned to the class. He saw the girls staring at him all goggle-eyed and many guys weren't paying particular attention to him- not that he cared. That girl- Kagome was playing with a necklace around her neck obviously in deep thought and he wondered briefly if she was thinking about him.

"Name's Muso Hakudoshi," he introduced. "Ain't much to say about me but I will warn you all now- I don't fuck around and I don't take shit from anyone so if you're a bitch and you wanna smile at me you can smile but bend over first and if you're a cock, go find a jock to fuck."

The teacher gawked at him and then groaned when another bout of pain came over him. "Mr. Hakudoshi, such language is not permitted in this classroom… however, since you are new here and you don't know the rules then I will warn you, if you use any more obscenities in this class you will be reported to the principal."

"Whatever," Muso said. "Can I take a seat now?"

"The only seat available is the one next to Ms. Yuka." He pointed then groaned, excused himself and ran to the bathroom.

Muso frowned and went to where Kagome and some guy was seated together. Kagome's eyes widened when Muso dumped his bag on the guy's desk.

"Move," he said bluntly.

The guy, Hojo, looked up at him shocked. "I'm sorry but this is my seat and you will have to…"

Muso's eyes narrowed. "Tell me something how big are your balls?"

"What?"

"If you think your balls are bigger than mine, tell me I have to find another seat." Muso's voice was so menacing Kagome felt fear shoot through her automatically.

'Don't tell me this guy's doing this because he wants to sit beside me,' Kagome thought. 'Oh no, he looks like he's going to punch Hojo in his face- I don't think Hojo could survive an attack like that.'

Then Kagome remembered the way Inuyasha hit Miroku and sent him to the hospital. He had hit Miroku because he had been jealous of him… could Muso be jealous of the fact that Hojo was sitting beside her? 'But we just met!' Kagome's mind exclaimed.

"I- I don't know w- what y- you're talking about," Hojo stuttered and stood to his feet to glare at the guy as best as he could but Muso was at least a head taller and Hojo had to look up to him. "But y- you shouldn't come here trying to start trouble."

"I'm not starting trouble," Muso said simply as he flexed his fingers and made the bones crack. The sound made him seem even more menacing. "But I could if you don't move now and stop making a scene."

'Okay-' Kagome thought. 'I better save Hojo- something tells me that Muso won't hesitate to knock his lights out.'

Kagome cleared her throat and the guys looked at her. "Um Hojo do you think it's possible you can trade seats with Muso?" she asked giving him a very beautiful smile. "Muso has a little problem with his eyesight so it would be better if he sits in the front."

Muso stared at her. 'Why's she doing this? I could easily just punch the guy out of the seat…maybe she doesn't want him to get hurt. Hmm… or maybe she wants me to sit beside her.'

"Yeh-" Muso said going along with Kagome's story. "I wear contacts but the prescription is a little weak and I didn't have time to get it fixed so… give me your seat."

Hojo ignored Muso. "Kagome are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes and if you do this favor for Muso- who obviously has a big social issue to work out then I'll go with you to the movies on Friday."

Muso felt anger wash over him. "No fucking way," he growled.

Kagome shot him a look and he bit his lip. "It's either that or you go to the back of the class Muso."

"Uh… I'll do it Kagome," Hojo said happily. "Uh… Friday's good, 7 o'clock?"

Kagome nodded. 'Inuyasha's not going to like that but- he says he's working on his anger so… this can be his first test.'

Hojo moved to the back of the class and Muso slumped down in his chair. Then the teacher walked back in.

"Uh… false alarm," he said referring to the fact that he thought he had to shit again but nothing came out. "Now where were we? Oh! Taking the register! Nazuna Mai?"

"Here!"

"I can't believe you agreed to date that… that… sissy-ass virgin bitch," Muso growled at her.

She looked at him. "That's not nice," she said, "and besides who I choose to go out with is none of your business."

"You're wrong," he leaned back in his new chair and then leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Since I want you as my girl who you date before you're my girlfriend is my business- of course I'm not mad or anything that sissy bitch is no competition for me. Now as for that guy you were with this morning…"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him. "You saw me with Inuyasha?"

"Yeh-" he said rocking in his chair. "Were you two tryna hide it or something?"

"Kagome Higurashi…"

"Present!" Kagome called out to the teacher. "Hide it?" Kagome asked him. "We've got nothing to hide. He's just a friend and besides… he has a girlfriend already."

"I wonder what kind of bitch he could choose over you," Muso gritted already knowing the name of Inuyasha's girlfriend.

"Trust me- there are many," she said obviously uncomfortable with his words.

"You don't seem confident with the fact that you're a beautiful girl," He eyed her. "You are you know…"

Kagome flushed a little.

"I can show you how beautiful you are…" he took his finger and trailed it up her arm.

She shivered and said, "No thank you,"

He sighed and moved his hand. "I guess I'm just going to have to be your friend and make you comfortable around me so that you'll give me the chance to show you how beautiful you are and how much more beautiful you can be."

"Being friends sounds good," Kagome said getting up as the bell rang.

The teacher had already told the class about him going home for the rest of the day and that another teacher would come in to take the afternoon register.

Kagome began to walk out of the class with Muso trailing behind her when suddenly, the teacher called her name.

"Ms. Higurashi,"

She turned around and came face to face with Muso's broad chest; she smelt his cologne and was instantly attracted to the scent. 'He smells so good,' she thought.

"Uh… sorry," he moved back. "Hey can you show me where my Physics class is? I have Mrs. Gintama or something like that."

"I need Kagome to do something for me." Mr. Setsuna told him.

"I can wait," Muso said.

"You'll be late for class," Mr. Setsuna eyed him. "You're new here so you should at least make an effort to get to your classes on time. Waiting on Ms. Higurashi is not a valid excuse for tardy behavior."

"Muso you should go," Kagome agreed. "Yuka has the same Physics class as you so you can go with her."

"Fine," he said turning and walking out of the room.

* * *

Kagome sighed.

"Ms. Higurashi?"

"Yes sir?" She looked at him.

"I just want you to know that you are a very brilliant student and if you keep your focus I'm sure you will go very far in life," he said.

"Thank you, Mr. Setsuna."

"Ms. Higurashi, there's plenty of time to think of things like boys and dating and sex- I'm sure you know that."

She nodded. "I do, sir,"

"I don't know if I'm reading too much into this," he said. "But I feel as if you're attracted to Mr. Hakudoshi."

Kagome gasped in shock, "Mr. Setsuna-"

"I apologize for being so blunt," he sighed. "I'm just telling you what I see. He looks like he has his eyes on you like a spider eyeing a ripe and juicy fly."

"Really?"

Mr. Setsuna began to pack up his things to go home. "He looks so mature to be only 17 but… with all the technology advanced stimulants in foods nowadays I guess it shouldn't come as a shock. But I just feel like he's very experienced at discerning innocent and vulnerable people. I get a bad feeling from him and I just want to warn you about him if you do happen to feel attracted to him. Teenage years always seem to be the most difficult time for people since they are in a very important transitional stage of their life. I just want you to be careful and take your time sorting out your feelings and emotions. If you take too many problems on at once you may become disoriented and confused and right now you need a clear head and you need a proper balance if you hope to pass all of your exams with flying colors."

Kagome stared at the wise middle-aged man and then gave him an appreciative smile. "Thank you Mr. Setsuna. I will take everything you said and learn from it."

"Thank you Ms. Higurashi," he said and then handed her the register. "Do you think you can take this back to the office? I feel as if I'm going to be sick again."

"All right sir,"

Kagome took the file and left the class. Mr. Setsuna's words stuck in her head especially the part about Muso looking older than he seemed and the part with the spider eyeing a fly. 'Am I really that vulnerable-looking?' she wondered. 'I have to become tougher. It's a must.'

Kagome knew that there were some flies that when caught in a spider's web they get frantic and end up becoming entangled, cocooned and sucked dry but there were a lucky few that were strong enough to break free before the spider could pounce. Kagome wanted to be like that… she wanted to be strong enough to break away from any spider that dared to ensnare, trap, disorient or confuse her.

* * *

Yes so, I really, really loved how I ended this chapter. I don't know I just remembered the spider on Naraku's back and was like yeah- the spider and the fly. Flies are vulnerable creatures that can easily be trapped in a web unknowingly but there are some that can get away before it's too late. I wanted Kagome to feel as if she could become strong enough to escape his grasp if she ever needed to.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	67. Chapter 55: Picture in his Pocket

**I actually really liked this chapter as well. Really hope you guys like it. I worked hard on it so please enjoy! REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

* * *

Confused Love Story

Chapter 55: Picture in his pocket

Yoshida came out of his office and couldn't resist just staring at his secretary as she typed at her computer. Her back was straight, her neck stiff and she just looked like she needed a good pair of hands to rub her down.

'I could draw that,' he thought stepping swiftly back into his office, grabbing his secret art pad and favorite drawing pencil and went back to his spot where he got a lovely profile of Saya Higurashi. He was a swift sketch artist and in three minutes already had a basic figure of her laid out. 'I'll detail later'.

He touched it up a little bit before going back into his office to hide the pad. When he came back out he went to her. "You're working hard,"

She jumped a little and then looked up at him. "You really shouldn't sneak up on me like that," she said still typing even as she looked and spoke to him.

He gave her a grin, pulled up a chair and sat beside her; she turned her head and continued typing. "What are you doing?"

"I've been looking through the student files and found that I could lay them out far better than they are… not saying that they're bad or anything, I just think my layout would work a bit better. See-" she pointed at what she was doing on the screen but he just stared at her.

"That's excellent," he said.

She turned her head and frowned at him. "You didn't even look,"

"I didn't have to," he gave her a smirk. "I think everything you do is excellent,"

Saya ignored acknowledging that comment and he laughed. "I'm sorry," he said. "I forgot you said to leave the flirting until after work hours… it's quite easy to forget when I'm attracted to my secretary,"

"Shouldn't you be out on a meeting or something?" she asked him.

"I rescheduled,"

She stopped typing and glanced at him. "And when were you going to tell me that?" she asked sternly. "All those calls I took I told them that you were going out to a meeting- if you weren't going you should hav-"

He cupped her chin and kissed her lips softly. Their first kiss. Saya's breath hitched in her throat as his lips caressed hers tenderly. When he parted, he was pleased to see she hadn't wanted him to stop.

"T-That was…"

"Excellent?" he smiled.

"No," She frowned suddenly, "Out of order!"

He blinked at her confused. "You liked it didn't you?"

"I did," she said honestly. "But you have a lot of work to do and I told you- work now… flirt later."

He groaned. "I'm sorry," he said.

"I don't want to hear it," she held up her hand and then pointed to his office. "Now go to your office and do your work. When I get in there I want to see at least ten of the 30 stacks in there sorted out!"

"Yes ma'am," he mumbled and then got up and went to his office like a punished child.

Saya sighed and shook her head. "He's so…" then she laughed softly. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so in control. She admitted she liked the feeling.

* * *

"Mom?"

Saya looked up and lessened the large smile on her face so her daughter wouldn't wonder why it was there or who put it there. She knew she would have to tell Kagome about Yusuke but there really wasn't much to say, they were friends… or maybe just a little more.

"Hello Kagome," she smiled. "Why aren't you in class?"

"Mr. Setsuna asked me to give back the register," Kagome said handing it to her.

"Thank you," she said.

"So…"

Mrs. Higurashi looked up at her daughter. "All I'm saying right now is that I'm helping a friend out."

"And when since you and Principal Yoshida were friends?" Kagome smiled mischievously.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class young lady?"

Kagome laughed, "all right, I'll go but I want to hear everything when you get home."

As Mrs. Higurashi put the register in its place she said, "There really isn't much to hear."

"It has to be quite a bit if you can point your finger to his office and he goes as obediently as a puppy."

Saya looked up at her daughter who turned with a smirk and walked out of the office. 'Great and now my daughter suspects that something more than a friendship's going on with me and the principal…' she thought. 'Oh that flirtatious man! It's all his fault! Soon the entire school will be buzzing about us!'

She got up with a frown. 'I should give him a piece of my mind!' Then she stormed into his office and found him surrounded by files and papers and whatever she felt faded into understanding. 'He's constantly busy trying to sort out this place,'

Then she remembered him telling her on their not-so-secret night conversation that because he was so busy he hardly had time to relax or date but he always found time to spend with his cute little son Shippo. 'Is it any wonder that he's acting a little over flirtatious?' she asked herself. 'I guess once he doesn't get too out of hand I can let him sneak a kiss or two,'

"Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Do you need any help?" she asked.

"Uh…" he nodded. "I could use a little,"

"All right," she went into his office, found a chair and sat down to help him with the files.

A moment later she told him, "You can kiss me only when we're absolutely alone and in this office. But when we're out at my front desk you have to conduct yourself appropriately. Understand?"

He looked at her and then leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I understand."

She turned her head and leaned closer to let her lips touch his.

* * *

Kagome made it to Mrs. Gintama's Physics class and knocked, when the tall, skinny as a stick lady opened the door Kagome smiled, greeted her and handed her the paper Mr. Yoshida had written on.

"Oh that's good," she said. "Now there are three people at a table and I should have one more seat. I do believe it's… there."

Kagome looked and her eyes widened. 'OH MY GOSH!' her mind screamed

There was a table with two guys seated apart from each other. The vacant seat was in the center of the two males.

'What have I done to deserve such punishment?' Kagome asked herself as she plastered on a smile, clutched her bag and went to the table. 'I don't believe this is happening. I just wanted to sit in on a Physics class… maybe I should tell Mrs. Gintama I changed my mind,"

"Kagome," Inuyasha called her name and a bright smile popped onto his face instantly. 'Shit yeah! Just the inspiration I need to get through this boring ass class!'

"Well if it isn't 'Knee-me-in-the-nuts-Kagome' Muso smirked at her.

Kagome saw Inuyasha's smile drop instantly and his head turned to Muso. "What'd you say?"

Muso looked at Inuyasha. "Oh- I kind of know Kagome. She's the first girl to almost unman me."

"I said I was sorry about that…" she muttered as she took out her books.

"Ms. Higurashi, please hurry and take your seat," Ms. Gintama said then she exclaimed, "Oh! I forgot to get chalk! I'll be right back… open your books to page 145 and start reading the chapter."

Kagome flushed an embarrassing red as she sat down.

"You know him?" Inuyasha asked her unbelievingly.

Kagome looked at him. "Not really," she shrugged. "I bucked into him by accident when I was going to the office to pick up the register for Mr. Setsuna," she explained.

"Actually," Muso said opening his text book, "She fell on top of me, nearly crushed my jewels. I was lucky I wasn't too horny this morning 'cause if I was stiff she probably would have been impaled on my cock."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red.

'Oh no,' Kagome thought then unthinkingly she put her hand on his thigh. He looked and calmed instantly. She eyed him then and said, "It was an accident and I said I was sorry. It's not as bad as you think it is."

"Why you touching him like that?" Muso frowned.

"You stay your fucking ass out of our business," Inuyasha snapped at him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gave him a glare. "Didn't you tell me you were working on your anger?"

"Well… yes but-"

"No buts!" she moved her hand. "Now control your language around me."

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Muso snickered and Kagome shot him a hard look. "And you… stop bringing up that incident; you're blowing it out of proportion."

"All right, all right," Muso held up his hands to calm her. "Damn you're sexy when you're angry."

"What the fu-" Inuyasha nearly shot up, but bit his lip and tried to calm himself for Kagome's sake. 'Who the hell does this fucker think he is?' Inuyasha thought angrily.

"You can't lie… Takahashi right?" Muso smirked at him. "This bitch is beautiful when she's mad."

"I'm not mad / crazy and I resent being called a female dog," she said to him. "I guess I'll have to warn you to watch your language around me as well."

"Or else?" Muso smirked.

She thought about it. "Or else… I won't be your friend anymore."

"You're his friend?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Okay! Okay!" Muso sighed, "I'll try to hold my tongue… of course you can hold it for me with yours if you want."

'This is not good,' Kagome thought nervously as she saw the way Inuyasha balled his fists. She looked at him and saw he was shooting jagged daggers at Muso. She inhaled deeply and said, "Inuyasha?"

He didn't answer; he knew if he opened his mouth a sea of foul words would come rushing out. He just stared at Muso who was idly flipping through his text book as if he couldn't feel Inuyasha's anger.

"Inuyasha,"

Muso looked at Inuyasha and said, "You may want to clear the steam from your ears 'cause I think Kagome's calling you,"

Inuyasha looked at her and saw the plea in her eyes. She was telling him silently to ignore the words Muso was saying. 'How can I do that when he's so bluntly telling her things he shouldn't?'

He inhaled deeply and said, "I gotta piss,"

Kagome understood that meant he had to find a way to blow off his steam before he laid Muso out on the tiled floor. When he left the classroom, Kagome turned a glare onto Muso.

* * *

"Will you stop ticking him off?" Kagome asked annoyed with him. "I know you can tell he doesn't like it."

"I'm not concerned about what he likes or doesn't," Muso said picking up his pencil and balancing it on his finger.

"You may want to be," she told him seriously.

He gave her his full attention. "Why?"

"Let's just say he hit a guy and sent him to the hospital because he ran out of self-control," she said.

Muso scoffed. "You think he's going to do that to me…send me to the hospital?"

"I don't know what he could do right now," she sighed. "He just got off of suspension and it's way too soon to tell how his mind is working now."

"I'm just fucking around with you," Muso said dropping his pen into the center of his text book. "It's no big deal."

"It is to him," Kagome started writing the headings on her notebook.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" Muso asked her.

Kagome stopped writing and her eyes snapped to Muso.

"Why the hell does he seem so possessive of you?" he asked. "I mean it's different if you're his girl but you're not and I know you're not because I saw him tonguing my ex-bitch Kikyo this morning."

Kagome felt her throat constrict. 'Of course he would have been kissing Kikyo this morning. They use to kiss every morning before he was suspended. No matter… she's his girlfriend and that's how I wanted it to be… but… do I still want it to be like that?'

"You must really like him if you're willing to risk Kikyo's wrath," Muso said to her. "I mean, when me and Kikyo were seeing each other if a girl so much as looked too hard at me Kikyo would spit fire and brimstone."

Inuyasha walked back into the class and froze when he heard Kagome say to Muso:

"Inuyasha is just a friend- nothing more and nothing less," she said. "As for you and Kikyo, how long were you two seeing each other?"

Inuyasha sat back down and Kagome nearly sprung from her seat. She hadn't even noticed he had returned. 'Oh great, just what I need… he probably heard what I just said and now thinks that…'

She stared at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said more calm than ever. "I just really had to piss."

"Oh," she said.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked. "I thought I head you say something about Kikyo."

Kagome nodded then looked at Muso. "Do you want to tell him?"

Muso shrugged, "what's to tell?" he asked. "We were a couple a few years back, we fucked a little, nothing major."

Kagome's thought her eyes would drop out of her head when she heard what Muso said.

"You're lying," Inuyasha said calmly. "Kikyo's never once mentioned your name or having any kind of relationship like that and we've been together for three years."

Muso scoffed, "Just because she never mentioned it doesn't mean it didn't happen." Then he dug in his pants pocket, pulled out his wallet and removed a picture. He put it in front of Kagome and she gasped when saw it.

It was Muso and Kikyo kissing, her tongue in his mouth.

Inuyasha looked at it and realized it was Kikyo. "How long?" he asked not feeling jealous even though as Kikyo's boyfriend he probably should.

"Two years," he said. "I met Kikyo when she was thirteen- I was a year older and we just… that's it. We were young and we didn't know what the hell we were doing but yeah- we felt strongly about each other then but as we grew our strong feelings dwindled."

"Well," Inuyasha said. "Since it was some kind of puppy love infatuation that's understandable and I guess you were forgettable enough for Kikyo never to mention."

Kagome thought she'd have a heart attack when she heard his words.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Muso laughed. 'But if I'm so forgettable why's your girl always coming back to remember the feel of my cock in her pussy?'

"You must still like her if you keep that picture in your pocket," Inuyasha said dropping the picture in front of Kagome for Muso to pick up.

"No," Muso said. "But it's always good to have a picture of an ex-girl on hand so when bitches start hounding you can give the impression of being unavailable."

"What a very convenient lie," Inuyasha said as he tossed Muso a laid-back look. "If you still like her then say it."

Muso smirked at him. "I liked her pussy but if you want to give me her for a night I'll tell you if I still like it."

"Disgusting," Kagome said unable to hide her scorn.

Inuyasha's expression showed he agreed with her condemnation of his words. He looked at them.

"I come from a very fucked up family," he told them. "When I met Kikyo, she was the only thing that made sense. I started feeling horny and frustrated; she was willing to spread her legs. We fucked a few times, we had good times but we both understood that all good things come to an end- so when our relationship ended it didn't really bother us."

"It looks like it bothers you a lot more than you're letting show," Inuyasha said.

'Just shut the fuck up,' Muso thought angrily. "Anyway, what's done is done. Now since it's clear you've got a girlfriend how about you stop being selfish and acting like you've got a claim on Kagome so I can have a chance to get to know her better?"

Inuyasha was just about to spin into a fit when the teacher came back in. "I am so sorry!" she said as she panted for air. "I stumbled into Mr. Setsuna and he really didn't look well so I had to help him to the nurse's office. Then he wouldn't let me go because he was in pain and that man's grip is strong and when the nurse finally got him to let go… I came straight to class."

Kagome raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Higurashi?"

"What about the chalk you went to get?"

Mrs. Gintama slumped into her seat. "Oh no! I forgot!"

Inuyasha got up from his seat. "I'll get it," he said.

She looked at him. "Why?"

"You need it right?" he asked taking the hall pass off her desk.

"Yes,"

"Well I need a walk,"

And walk he did. Right out of the class.

'That Hakudoshi guy is trying to get with Kagome,' Inuyasha thought angrily. 'And there's no way I can do anything because we aren't talking about 'us' and I'm still Kikyo's boyfriend.'

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed foully.

'And what's up with Kikyo NEVER mentioning that guy? I mean you'd think after three years she'd let his name slip. He must have done something horrible to make her forget him completely.'

Inuyasha entered the office thinking, 'No matter, if he likes Kikyo then that'll give me a good reason to dump her and go to Kagome. I have bad feelings about that guy.'

* * *

All right! There you have it, another chapter! I'm really liking it lots of drama to come soon! Keep reading, keep enjoying, start reviewing!

Only two chappies tonight guys. I'e got kitchen to clean and i'm sleepy as hell. please like the chappies i'll post chap 56, 57, and 58 tomorrow night. hopefully.

Inuluver1990 going to bed. soooo sleepy.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	68. Chapter 56: Kagome's Voice

**Yup I got another chapter! I get off at around 5 so that's why this chapter is posted a lot earlier than yesterday's chapter. I really, really, really hope you all love it because I do. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: (Muttering) …I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 56: Kagome's Voice

Inuyasha walked into the office but didn't see the secretary. Then he heard giggling and a strange feeling came over him. 'The secretary and the principal… in the office?'

So he cleared his throat and shouted, "Hey! I need a box of chalk- today if possible."

A moment later, a familiar face popped her head out of the principal's office and said, "I'll be right with you."

When she came out, she was a little flustered but when she sat down it's like she had a complete personality change. "Now, how may I help you?"

"Mrs. Higurashi?"

She looked up at him and her eyes widened. "Oh! Inuyasha, I haven't seen you in a long time,"

He scratched his head and gave her a sheepish smile. "I know."

"What do you need?"

"The teacher forgot to get chalk so I'm here to get it," he explained.

"Okay… chalk, chalk, chalk," then she tapped her chin and went to a cabinet and frowned when she didn't find any. "Hold on, I'll ask the principal where they are."

"I didn't know you were working here," Inuyasha said.

She gave him a smile. "It's not permanent, only four days after today. I'm just helping out Principal Yoshida- he really needed an assistant until he could find a new secretary, now I'll be right back"

Saya walked into the office and wasn't shocked when Yusuke's arms wrapped around her. "Yusuke, behave. I need a box of chalk."

"You said I can kiss you in here," he told her. "And we're absolutely alone."

She glared up at him and he let her go. "Where's the chalk?"

"In my desk drawer,"

"Why's it there?" she asked retrieving it.

"I'm not really sure," he shrugged. 'Maybe I should tell her, her lipstick is smudged.'

She sighed and walked pass him back out to the front desk.

'Too late,' he thought with a small grin. 'She's going to kick my ass when she realizes I messed up her flawless make up.'

She could feel his eyes all over her. 'That man…'

"Here you go Inuyasha," she said handing the student the box of white chalk.

"Thank you Mrs. Higurashi," he took it and turned to walk out the office when he turned back to say, "Mrs. H, you may want to check your make-up, your lipstick is smudged." Then he walked out of the office with a grin on his face and feeling a lot better than when he walked in. He needed a little comic relief. 'Mrs. H, is getting it on with the principal? Wow. Never would have thought that.'

Saya gasped and put her hand over her mouth. 'Couldn't Yusuke warn me before I went to see to Inuyasha?' She bent to pick up her purse and pull out her compact mirror, when she saw how badly it was smudged she thought, 'I'm gonna kick his…!'

When she turned to get up and go to his office, she heard the door close and the lock turn. 'He locked the door?'

Then she found herself laughing uncontrollably as she fixed her make-up. 'He's gotta come out sometime, and when he does…' She finished her touch-up, closed her mirror and thought menacingly, '…I'm gonna imprint my heel on his ass.'

* * *

At lunchtime, Inuyasha was his car in the parking lot looking through the stack of papers that Kagome had collected for him over the two weeks he had suspension. His mind constantly ran on her and he found himself smiling when he saw she had jotted some very important notes on the corner of his work in pencil.

'She's helping me so much,' he thought as he leaned back in his leather seat. 'I have to try a lot harder to show her that I'm not going to rage out of control again… but I couldn't help it, that Muso-shit of a guy just wouldn't stop flirting with her and staring at her breasts. Inuyasha wanted to punch the guy's face in over and over and over but then he felt Kagome's hand on his thigh and his anger reverted to intense passion for her and then understanding.

'One touch from her and I'm able to just let go the majority of my anger,' he skimmed through the papers. 'That's something I'm going to have to tell my therapist,' he thought. 'Maybe he can explain why I feel so intensely passionate toward Kagome.'

Then Inuyasha's cell phone rang. He picked it up and recognized the number as Kikyo's. Sighing with annoyance he answered, "Hello?"

A moment later, "You want to go shopping?"

'This could give me time to talk to Kikyo about that Muso guy… but then again, Kagome's offered to tutor me,' he thought. "How about I get back to you on that?"

"I'm working," he said unable to recognize the strange sounds he was picking up in the background. "What are you doing?"

"I'm fixing my hair in the girl's bathroom," she said to him. "And I think there are two girls having sex in the stall."

"Oh," he responded. "Anyway, I'll talk to you after school."

"Okay,"

When he hung up he could stop himself from thinking that one of the voices in the background was either a male or a girl with far too much testosterone in her voice.

'Anyway,' he shook the thoughts away. "I have to at least start some of this so Kagome can see how dedicated I am to focusing on my work. That would make her really happy.'

* * *

Muso was seated on the cover of a toilet bowl with Kikyo's leg held high on his shoulder as his mouth worked magic between her legs. She gripped his hair and moaned softly, as he lapped at the juices that began flowing out of her.

"Hmmm…." She moaned and shivered.

When he looked up at her he licked his lips and pulled her head down to capture her lips. "Suck my cock and let's hurry the fuck up,' he said pulling out his cock. It was still throbbing from when Kagome kneed him but the pain just made it stiffer and he felt about ready to explode in his pants.

Kikyo bent, opened her mouth and began sucking his turgid flesh. Muso felt his fingers tighten and when her tongue rolled around the sensitive head he knew he was ready. He pulled her into a straddle and groaned with pleasure when his cock slipped into he easily.

"Fuck," he groaned as she bounced on top of him working his cock with her soaked pussy. "Shit," he grabbed her hips and began to plunge up into her. Fucking on a toilet bowl was a little difficult but when he found his rhythm he felt Kikyo's pussy throb and squeeze his twelve inch cock. Then she placed her mouth in the crook of his neck, grabbed his shoulders and screamed as her orgasm hit her.

Muso's nails dug into her ass as his cum shot out of his body and up into her over and over and over. His release was intense- more intense than he had ever felt probably because they hadn't fucked that morning. When they came down from their pleasure high they smiled at each other.

"Now," she said getting off of his cock, picking up the roll of tissue and taking some off to clean between her thighs. "What's this story you fed Inuyasha about us again?"

Muso took a piece of tissue and wiped their sex fluids off his stick. He was still hard but he felt so good it didn't matter. He watched as Kikyo cleaned herself, she was very experienced at making sure she was as clean as possible. He liked that about her.

"Basically I told them…" he told her his entire tale about them meeting when they were very young- her 13 while he was 14 and how when they grew up they parted ways on good terms.

"All right," Kikyo nodded adding that bit of information for future reference. "Now I talked to Inuyasha and he said we'd talk a bit afterschool… so what happens then?"

He thought about it. "I'll text you when I come up with something,"

"Okay," she pulled a bottle of expensive, sweet-smelling perfume and sprayed it between her legs and on her panties before she put it back on. All Muso had to do was put his cock back into his boxers, zip his pants up and put back on his shirt and he would be ready to leave. Kikyo fixed her breasts into her bra and pulled her tight shirt on, sprayed a little more perfume and walked out of the stall. There was no one there so she went out of the bathroom to see if anyone was watching, when she didn't she signaled Muso to leave. He left the bathroom, kissed her softly before going down the hall thinking, 'I can't wait to fuck that pussy again'.

* * *

Afterschool came swiftly and Inuyasha couldn't wait. He decided that it was far more important for him to get tutored by Kagome instead of going shopping with Kikyo to find out why she hadn't told him about her ex-boyfriend Muso Haku-whatever.

Inuyasha was leaning up against his car, when his heart began to pound suddenly. That was his alarm that told him Kagome was coming. He looked to his left and he saw her walking to him. 'She's so beautiful,' he thought as he stared at her.

Kagome never dressed to impress anyone, but the way she dressed impressed him. What Inuyasha found sexy about the way she dressed was if she showed a bit of cleavage her legs were covered with jeans, and if she wore a short skirt, she didn't show any cleavage just smooth, creamy chest and what pleased him the most was that she wore his necklace he gave to her on Valentine's every day.

She was actually playing with it now as she walked to him. Her bag looked a bit heavy so he went to her.

"Hi Kagome?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Hello Inuyasha,"

"Um… are we going to your house or mine?" he asked.

"I was thinking my house," she said. "Mom's not going to be home until about 5 o'clock so I was thinking I'd tutor you until 4:30 and then start dinner."

He nodded. "Okay. Do you need help with your bag?"

"Um…" she noticed it was a little heavy. "No… your car's right there."

"I'll put it in," he offered as he took her bag and then he heard his name shouted angrily.

"INUYASHA!"

He and Kagome looked and saw a furious Kikyo coming his way. Inuyasha inhaled deeply and saw Kagome step back a little. "It's okay, I'll deal with her," he said to her. "Go in the car."

Kagome did as he said and watched as Kikyo stormed to him and began shouting.

"What are you doing?" she asked with fire in her eyes.

'So this is the fire and brimstone, Muso talked about in Physics this morning,' Kagome thought. 'I really don't want to be a third wheel, maybe I should just tell inuyasha-"

"Why is Kagome in your car?" Kikyo pointed shocking Kagome.

"Let me explain," he said but Kikyo brushed passed him and went to Kagome, she threw the door wide open and nearly pulled Kagome out by her shirt but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Kikyo, control yourself!" He dropped Kagome's bag, turned Kikyo to him and planted a hard kiss upon her lips. Kagome gasped in utter shock as Inuyasha kissed Kikyo right in front of her.

'I- I feel… sick,' Kagome felt her stomach begin to turn. 'I can't be here, I shouldn't be here.'

Kagome got out of the car. Inuyasha was still kissing Kikyo; Kikyo pulled him until they were pressed up against the passenger's side of the car. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she jumped onto him wrapping her legs around his waist. Inuyasha stumbled a bit from her reaction to his kiss and ended up a few inches away from her bag. Kikyo's tongue rolled into his mouth and he tasted something strangely spice-flavored. He felt his stomach turn.

'What am I doing here?' Kagome asked as tears began to come to her eyes. 'I'm such a fool,'

She noticed her bag was in reach, so she went to it and picked it up. She turned to look at them one last time when she noticed Kikyo's eyes were open and she was looking at Kagome.

'That's right bitch,' Kikyo thought.

Then Kagome realized that Kikyo was doing this because she was threatened by her. Obviously Kikyo realized just how close Inuyasha was to leaving her so she was acting like a bitch and taunting Kagome to make it seem like Inuyasha would never dump her. 'I can't believe I'm going to do this, but…' She smiled a little and cleared her throat.

Inuyasha snapped from Kikyo's lips instantly and turned to look at Kagome. His eyes were wide. 'Fuck! I'm so sorry Kagome- that kiss wasn't supposed to get like that!'

"Do you still need me to tutor you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him simply. "I mean- cause it looks like you're already preoccupied trying to remember how Kikyo's saliva tastes so… I wouldn't want to overload your mind with Physics and chemistry and math… things that will benefit you more than a gallon of Miko-spit."

Kikyo gasped and Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Kagome gave them a soft smile. "I mean, if I wanted to watch a make-out session I could go to a movie and watch some sappy chick-flick or something."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Kikyo pulled from Inuyasha to stare menacingly at Kagome.

"I'm a girl who doesn't have time to waste," Kagome said, not knowing exactly where the words were coming from. But they felt right coming out of her mouth. "Exams are coming up and I'm graciously helping your boyfriend by tutoring him… however, he seems to be interested in putting his tongue down your throat."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha frowned. 'Two weeks of suspension, I come back, I think everything's going to go well- me and Kagome are talking and now I see this Kagome- this beautifully…angry Kagome? She's angry because I'm kissing Kikyo?'

"Now don't get me wrong," Kagome said with a soft, brilliant smile. "I think it's sweet that you two want to kiss but I mean come on… be courteous… I'm taking time out of my extremely busy schedule to help you Inuyasha… and Kikyo if you care about your boyfriend you can at least wait until after I tutor him to try and suck the air out of his lungs."

'I… I think I really like this Kagome,' Inuyasha thought as instant attraction came over him. 'She really is sexy when she's angry.'

"You're right," Inuyasha said suddenly. "You're right Kagome, we should be more courteous," he looked at Kikyo who was gawking at him.

"Kikyo," he said. "Since I've missed two weeks of school I asked Kagome to help me catch up with my work and prepare for our exams. She's accepted to assist me so I just wanted to tell you that I'll be very busy for a long time and I probably won't be able to take you shopping and stuff…"

"Oh," Kikyo said understandingly and then she turned to Kagome. "I'm sorry Kagome," she apologized.

Her apology shocked Inuyasha and Kagome.

She gave Kagome a small smile and then shrugged. "I haven't seen Inuyasha in a little more than two weeks and this morning I only saw him briefly, I guess I was a little frustrated. Especially when I saw you getting into his car I thought you were trying to take him away from me."

"Why would I do that?" Kagome asked. "I don't have time for a boyfriend."

Kikyo felt herself grin. "Trust me, if you had Inuyasha you'd definitely have time for him. He's a very good guy."

"I'm sure he is," Kagome said then she looked at Inuyasha. "If you want to spend a little time with Kikyo, I'll catch a bus and go home and you can come at 6 and I'll tutor you until 8."

Then Kikyo's got a text. Inuyasha looked at her when she seem to freeze. "Kikyo?"

Kikyo turned around and looked out into the distance and when she saw the person coming toward her she began to shake. A moment later she exclaimed, "Oh my god!"

* * *

DUN! DUN! DUN! I bet no one will guess who is coming! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Amazing chapter! I was inspired by that episode named 'Kagome's Voice, Kikyo's Kiss' in the real Inuyasha series and was like I wonder what Kagome would say if Kikyo couldn't stop her from speaking this time around. Damn I love this story and I love Kagome's little changes in her attitude! Lol. Please review people.

Anyway, Inuluver1990 is going to post another chapter!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	69. Chapter 57: A Hint of Cinnamon

**Goodness gracious Muso/Naraku and Kikyo are the nastiest people in the world! Oh my poor, poor, Inuyasha! (Crying) you don't deserve such treatment!**

**Disclaimer: (Muttering) …I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 57: A Hint of Cinnamon

Kikyo turned around and looked out into the distance and when she saw the person coming toward her she began to shake. A moment later she exclaimed, "Oh my god!"

Inuyasha and Kagome turned to look in the same direction and when they saw the guy strutting toward them Kagome gasped and Inuyasha's eyes jumped straight to Kikyo who seemed to be shocked but also… excited?

"Oh my fucking gosh!" Kikyo exclaimed and began to laugh outrageously. "Muso?"

He grinned at her.

Then before anyone knew it Kikyo jumped into his arms and he spun her around as if they were two long-lost lovers finally reunited. Inuyasha frowned and felt a wave of jealousy come over him. But somehow he knew the envy didn't come from the fact that his girlfriend was hugging another guy… it came from the fact that she could hug another guy without him complaining about it while he couldn't so much as look at Kagome without her flying into a bitch fit.

"Oh my gosh!" Kikyo's arms wrapped around him. "Is it really you?"

"No," he shook his head. "I'm just a ghost, a memory of long ago,"

She grinned up at him as he put her to her feet. "You cut your hair," she said amazed.

He tossed his fingers through it sexily. "You like it?"

She put her fingers in it and felt how silky it was. "Yes… it's actually very sexy."

"And look at you," he stepped back to admire her body. "Give me a spin,"

She laughed and turned around so he could check out the back and the front of her body. "Well,"

"Shit," he smirked. "Your tits are much bigger now."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, it has been what… three, four years? You didn't expect them to stay small did you?"

"Of course not, but they're massive." His eyes twinkled at her. "And that ass… damn, your boyfriend must be fucking you everyday to get that ass like that."

Her eyes widened and then she laughed outrageously. "Shit! You're just the same as you always were, raunchy and foul mouthed."

He grinned and licked his lips at her.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and wondered why he wasn't raging as yet. 'It's like he's just…comfortable…happy with it? Is he really not attracted to Kikyo anymore?'

'I better fly into a jealous rage now before Kagome starts wondering… though I don't know why she'd wonder if it's so obvious I don't love Kikyo anymore,' Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and called Kikyo's name.

Kikyo looked at him and then moved out of Muso's arms instantly. "Um… yeah, Inuyasha… this is Muso Hakudoshi and Muso…" she looked at him, "this is-"

"Your boyfriend. Yeah we met," Muso cut her off as he gave Inuyasha a hard stare.

"You did? When?"

"Physics," Inuyasha said. "Now that he's here, maybe you can explain who the fuck he is."

Kikyo's eyes widened as she went to him. "He's… he's just a friend Inuyasha."

"I told him that," Muso said and then his eyes caught on Kagome and he grinned before he started going to her. "Kagome, what are you doing here?"

"Um…" Kagome clutched her bag to her. "I'm tutoring Inuyasha… so,"

"Oh," Muso frowned and then looked at Inuyasha who seemed about ready to snap his neck. "That's not fair Takahashi, you've got two beautiful bitches all to yourself?"

Kikyo huffed at that, "Muso, Inuyasha only has one bitch and that's me. As for Kagome… she's just… well, she's just helping him with all that Physics and Chemistry crap. And anyway, what are you doing here?"

He moved his eyes to Kikyo and then shot her a saucy grin. "I decided to finish off high school in a real school, so here I am. Ironic meeting you here." He said putting his hands in his pockets. "Too bad you're taken I probably would have tried hitting on you,"

Kikyo flushed.

"But since your boyfriend is a particularly selfish bastard," Muso shrugged, "I guess I have to turn my eyes onto more available meat."

He looked at Kagome and she gave him a frown that he found really attractive. "Damn, Kagome you keep looking at me like that and I'll cum in my pants. That look is sexy as hell."

"Leave her alone!" Kikyo huffed and grabbed him by the ear to pull him away. "You're still such a horny bastard,"

He grinned and rubbed his ear. "Gee, sorry for having a cock. If you didn't have a boyfriend I'd be glad to fuck you with it. Anyway, what are you doing right now- maybe we could go grab something to eat and catch up with each other?"

"Um…" Kikyo tapped her chin. "Well I was talking to Inuyasha but…"

"We're still talking," Inuyasha said putting an arm around her. "So Hakudoshi can leave."

Kikyo pulled from him. "Weren't you just going on about having to study and tutoring with Kagome?"

He gave her a hard look but she ignored it. "As your girlfriend, it only makes sense that I allow you to go and do your work. Exams are coming up and the last thing I want is for you to fail and blame it on me."

"Kikyo,"

She turned from him. "I will not be used as a convenient excuse if you fail," she said sternly. "Now Kagome,"

"Yes?"

"You go with Inuyasha and make sure he studies really hard," Kikyo said as she turned back to Inuyasha. "I know you want to talk some more, but we'll talk later. I'm sure Muso's driving and I know he won't mind dropping me home, so I'll just go get something to eat…"

"Didn't you want to go shopping?" Inuyasha asked his eyes narrowing at her.

"I can take her," Muso offered.

Kikyo's eyes lit. "Really?"

"Yeah," Muso shrugged. "It's no big deal. I gotta go pick up my chain from the jeweler's anyway."

"All right!" Kikyo looked at Inuyasha. "It is okay to go with him, right?"

'No doubt if they've fucked before he'll be between her legs in no time,' Inuyasha thought. 'That'd be an even better excuse to dump Kikyo and Kagome won't be able to say anything about it because Kikyo has to decide whether or not she'll be faithful to me. And if Kikyo does have sex with Muso and she lies about it and I find out…'

He nodded. "Yeah," He said then he pulled out his wallet and handed her $50.00. "It's not much," he told her. "My dad cut my allowance for getting suspended, but buy something nice okay?"

She trilled happily and laid a big wet kiss upon his lips. "Thank you so much! And promise to study really hard."

"I promise," he said.

"And promise not to be tempted by Kagome," Kikyo murmured in his ear.

"What's there to tempt me?" he asked her.

'Fuck, I've had enough of this mushy shit.' Muso cleared his throat. "Damn it, come on Kikyo, I want to get to that fucking Wcdnald's place before it fills up with a bunch of silly bitches."

"Okay!" Kikyo pulled from Inuyasha's arms but he pulled her back to lay a soft kiss upon her lips. Then he heard Muso mutter something like, "Fuck… I don't have all day for this."

When he let Kikyo go, she was staring at him wonderingly. "Have fun shopping," he told her as he got into the car. Kagome followed silently.

"Yeah," Kikyo said. "And you study hard."

Inuyasha started up his car and reversed out of the parking lot. He honked his horn and sped out of the school yard.

"You think he can taste my cum in his mouth?" Muso asked her.

Kikyo giggled at him. "You're so nasty."

He put his arm around her waist and they walked to his black Audi. "You're the nasty one putting the tongue that's been rubbing on my cum-filled cock into that guy's mouth."

Muso opened his car and they went in.

Kikyo flushed a bit. "Well… what's done is done and besides I popped a Big Red." She said explaining that she had chewed on a stick of gum that had a spicy cinnamon flavor.

"So he was tasting cinnamon-flavored cum?' Then Muso loosed his belt, pulled his pants down and threw it in the back. "That's even nastier," he said.

Kikyo rolled her eyes and pulled his cock out the front of his boxers. "Hey, don't complain. You're the one who always wants head you know. I could stop-"

He gave her a glare and then pulled her head down closer to his cock. "Just suck my dick, will you?"

She opened her mouth and began to pleasure him. He leaned back and let her work upon him until he shot his load into her mouth.

"Are we still going to eat Wcdnalds?" She asked swallowing his cum and licking her lips.

"The only thing I want to eat is your pussy," he told her huskily, as he turned on his car and drove out of the school yard to go to Kagura's apartment... his apartment to be exact. "Now- take your panties off, spread your legs and rub yourself until you're begging for my cock."

She did as told and since he got even hornier hearing her moan his name after 10 minutes of driving, he parked on a vacant lot, pulled her into the back seat of his car and fucked her like a wild animal.

"You know what I just realized?" Kikyo asked him as they went back into the front seats.

"What?" Muso asked inhaling deeply. 'I feel so much better.'

She pulled out another stick of cinnamon flavored gum and popped it into her mouth. "I forgot Inuyasha hates cinnamon."

"Does it matter?"

She clicked her gum and then grinned. "Nope."

* * *

Kagome became worried when Inuyasha pulled to the side of the road and began puking. "Inuyasha?"

"Shit…" He muttered. "Fuck I feel sick,"

"Inuyasha?" she rubbed his back as another bout of vomit came up. "What's wrong?"

"Cinnamon," he realized what the weird spice-flavor he had tasted in Kikyo's mouth was. "Shit, I'm allergic to cinnamon."

"Allergic!"

Inuyasha wretched. "Just smelling it makes my stomach turn."

"Should I call the hospital?"

He shook his head. "No… I'll be fine. It was just a taste. You'd definitely have to call if I ate something with it."

"But how'd you get tasting…" then she remembered the way his mouth had molded over Kikyo's and she moved to sit back in her seat.

"Kagome?" He looked at her.

"If you're not feeling well we can start the tutoring tomorrow." She said.

"N- No," he said quickly. "I'm fine, really. It was just a little reaction."

"All right," she said softly.

He got back into the car and drove off. "Kikyo seems very happy with Muso,"

Kagome looked out at the cars that passed them in the other lane. "Did you honestly not know about her relationship with him?"

He nodded as he stopped at a red light. "Yeah, it was a shock."

"You didn't seem so shocked when she jumped on him,"

Inuyasha inhaled deeply. "I was shocked when he told us about them in Physics. It wasn't much of a shock afterschool."

"But she jumped on him, wrapped her legs and arms around him-"

"I know,"

"Then why didn't you get angry?" she asked. "You're supposed to get angry."

"Maybe I'm doing my best to control it?" He responded wondering where this conversation was headed.

"Inuyasha- you nearly flew into a rage when Muso started talking to me… so why didn't you-"

"Because Kikyo is not you," he snapped. "Damn it Kagome! Kikyo isn't you! That's why when she jumped on him I didn't care. I don't love Kikyo anymore! You know that I-"

"Stop!" Kagome shouted.

He did as she asked.

"I don't want to talk about this," she said.

"All right," he shrugged. "But we will have to some time."

"Yes," Kagome nodded, "But that time is not now."

They drove in silence for a long while before Inuyasha said, "You mind if I stop home for a second?"

"No,"

He parked into his yard and hopped out of the car. "I'll be right back." He ran to the door, opened it and went inside. Kagome sighed as she wove her fingers through her hair.

'What's wrong with me?' Kagome asked herself. 'I shouldn't get angry because Inuyasha kissed Kikyo,' she thought. 'But I can't seem to help it. Just seeing them together makes my blood boil…and yet I'm not ready to start a relationship with Inuyasha. I need a little more time… just a little more to straighten out the webs of confusion clouding my mind.'

When Inuyasha came back out he handed her a piece of cake. "Mom's baking again," he said. "I thought you'd like piece."

"Th- thanks," she said taking it.

He reversed and sped off down the road. "So…" Kagome said. "Tell me about this therapy you're going to."

Inuyasha gladly obliged and told her everything, when he was finished Kagome broke out into laughter.

"Wait a minute," she laughed. "You mean your therapist is Miroku's father!"

He nodded with a smile. "I did tell you he punched me in the face right?"

Kagome held her stomach and laughed as tears drained down her face. "And you accidently told your business to a con-man, sexual predator and thief named Naraku?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "He was very believable. I knew I felt something wrong about him. I felt like I was a fly being studied by a spider."

Kagome glanced at him with a soft gasp.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Mr. Setsuna made the same reference about Muso this morning," Kagome said. "He told me that I should be careful."

Inuyasha instantly agreed. "I don't know why, but I honestly feel something wrong about him."

Kagome frowned. "I didn't feel anything and besides he's new here and he just needs time to fit in that's all. Then all those funny feelings you and Mr. Setsuna are getting will go away. I just think that Muso needs to be given a chance before people start saying they feel something wrong with him."

"Kagome it's just a gut feeling," Inuyasha said as he turned into her yard. "I'm not saying I feel strange around the guy because he's a bit on the… I don't know… stereotypical 'bad boy' side. I mean it's just that when he talks, and the way he watches things reminds me of a manipulative kind of person. A person who is always plotting and making plans, deceiving and-"

"Stop," Kagome sighed and looked at him. "I don't see how you can paint such a picture of Muso when you hardly even know him. I don't think he's a bad guy… yeah he has a few issues he needs to work out, but I'm gonna give him a chance before I even think of typecasting him."

Inuyash unlocked the doors and they went straight to the front door of her house. 'I don't know why but I can't help feeling there's something wrong about him.' He thought "I don't like him Kagome."

She opened the door and then looked up into his eyes. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "Don't get too friendly with him."

"Why?"

"Because…" he paused, "Because I don't want him to hurt you."

"He won't hurt me," she said walking in through the door.

"You seem sure about that," Inuyasha eyed her closely.

"I am,"

"All right… but if does one thing to harm you," he stared down at her his gaze sucking the air out of her lungs. "I'll hunt him down and kick his fucking ass. Understood?"

All Kagome could do was nod.

* * *

There you go people! Another chapter! Kikyo is a very nasty bitch. Geez. How can you give head to Naraku and then stick your tongue in Inuyasha's mouth! Oh gosh she's nasty! And poor, poor Inuyasha! At least he puked up whatever nasty shit Kikyo put down his throat but still! And did you guys see how Kikyo and Naraku planned that whole afterschool drama? Geez!

Anyway Inuluver1990 goes to wash her mouth out because she puked when she read that Kikyo kissed Inuyasha with her nasty Naraku-cum tongue. YUCK!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	70. To My Anonymously Bored Reviewer

**TO: MY ANONYMOUSLY BORED REVIEWER**

You know I try to be as nice to my reviewers as digitally possible. But when I get a review from someone who doesn't have the guts to actually have a name and a way to message (him/her) that's when I get pissed.

My story is what it is. You either like or not. If you don't like it… fine. I can't do anything about that. But, I do wish you will continue reading because it does get a lot better and I'm sure you'll be quite shocked when we get to the end because contrary to what you believe is happening…anyway, I don't want to spoil the story for my loyal and dedicated and PATIENT fans who actually have sign-in names.

Now I'm not being bitchy or anything because you seem to not be having as much fun as everyone else; but I'd like to encourage you to keep reading and I'd like to thank you for your honesty.

There's not many people who would actually come out and say 'Hey I'm still bored…your story's straying too much… or I'm putting too much stupid stuff in it,'

Lol. I love stupid stuff I think it's so fucking hilarious. And having Kagome and Naraku fall in love is such a fucking good idea I think I'll have them do that, then I'll kill Inuyasha off and throw Kikyo off a cliff (doesn't she fall off like 4 cliffs in the entire real series?) Anyway when Kikyo falls off I'll have her die so her and Inuyasha can rot in hell together. How do you like those apples?

(Sighs) Just kidding. Anyway, thanks for your review. It really makes me think about spending another year just tweaking the story to fit you and then posting it. lol.

Signed,

**AprylRain aka. Inuluver1990**


	71. Chapter 58: Tutor Me

**I'm glad you guys are loving the story. As for my anonymous reviewer I don't mind his/her comments so I encourage that person to continue writing to tell me what he/she doesn't like and stuff. I'd also like to hear from everyone else. I love the reviews I'm getting. I hope I get lots for this chapter. I'll be posting again tomorrow night…hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: (Muttering) …I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 58: Tutor Me

Inuyasha and Kagome entered the house.

"Um… the living room is over there," she pointed. "I'm just going to change. I'll be back down. Make yourself comfortable."

"Okay," he said not bothering to tell her that he already knew where her living room was since he had been there when he was invited over by her mother to talk a while back.

"Take this will you?" Kagome gave him her bag and then ran up the stairs to change. Inuyasha went into the living room and sat on the loveseat. He stared around the room.

It shocked him when Kagome came running into the room wearing an extremely short green cheerleading skirt and a white top. Her hair was all over the place but she was wearing a simple red headband. She was barefooted and he noticed the red polish on her toe nails.

"I'm back!" She said with a deep sigh.

'As if I didn't notice,' Inuyasha thought as he stared at her long legs as discreetly as possible. 'Damn it all Kagome.' He felt his body go rigid at the sight of her.

"Well, let's get started!" Kagome said sitting beside him.

"You said you want to start cooking at 4:30 right?" he asked.

"I wanted to," she sighed as she looked at the clock. It was already hitting 4:00. "We wasted a lot of time leaving the school. All I'll be able to do is explain a few things… but I wanted you to work out some of the questions before you leave so I can be certain you're on the right track."

"Sorry," He apologized knowing it was because of Kikyo's melodrama that caused them to leave the school so late. "So what do you suggest we do?"

Kagome thought about it for a moment and then decided. "Well since you're already here it makes more sense to study until at least 5 o'clock. At 4:30 I'll just have to get up and start dinner."

"Kagome, if this is going to inconvenience you I can go home and come back at 6 or tomorrow,"

"No," she said quickly swiping a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's okay. Let's just get started. Which topic do you want to do first?"

"Well," he opened the large folder and pulled out the five assignments he had finished during lunch. "I did these during lunch. I think I did them right."

Kagome felt a big smile pop onto her face. "Wow," she said softly as she took the assignments.

"I also started these three assignments but when I got stuck I moved on," he told her.

She looked at him and the smile she graced him with filled his heart. "Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

She stared down at the papers and then felt a little laughter escape her lips.

"What?" Inuyasha asked wondering why she was trying to stop herself from laughing. "What is it?"

"You know these questions?" she said pointing to one of the papers.

"Yeah-"

Then she couldn't resist laughing loudly. "The answers are all wrong."

Inuyasha felt his eyes nearly drop out of his sockets. "You're kidding!"

She shook her head as another bout of laughter washed over her. "Not even one right!"

"How can you tell?" He asked with a frown as he sat even closer to her looking at the math assignment.

"Simple," she said. "You used the Sine rule when it specifically said to use the Cosine rule."

"Cosine?"

Then he looked at the instructions closely and saw the mathematical term. "Shit," he mumbled.

Kagome laughed outrageously.

"Hey!" he poked her in her side. "Tutors aren't supposed to laugh at their students."

Tears were draining from her eyes. "I- I- I'm sorry," she laughed. "It's so funny!"

He began to grin. "Is it?"

Kagome gasped when she found herself sprawled out on the loveseat, Inuyasha almost fully on top of her.

"Inu…yasha…" she breathed as she stared at up into his eyes.

Inuyasha could see how fast her heart was beating and how fast she was breathing and he saw the flush upon her face. His eyes heated. "Kagome…"

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Get off of me…" she said narrowing her brown eyes at him.

He leaned closer to her face. "Not yet," he said softly.

"I- Inu… yasha…" she felt her heart jump into her throat when he placed his face into her neck and began kissing her. "Oh!"

Inuyasha let Kagome's scent assail him. He had to touch her. He couldn't resist. "Kagome," he whispered. "I know you don't want to talk about 'us' yet. And I know that you're probably going to be confused and need more time to think… but,"

He rose up to look in her eyes. "I really want to kiss you,"

"Inu…"

"Please?"

'It's just one kiss,' Kagome inhaled deeply and nodded.

Inuyasha licked his lips, closed his eyes and closed his mouth over hers. Kagome felt her entire body light at once. Inuyasha was like a spark that sent her whole body on fire.

'Oh no, what's happening?' she asked herself as her hands wrapped around his neck to pull him closer. 'I- I don't understand this but… I love it. I love how this feels.'

'Kagome's reacting to me,' he felt his body harden instinctively on top of her. 'Don't lose control. Reign in the lust. You only want a kiss. Nothing more… nothing less… do… not… mess… this… up!'

Kagome was a little uncomfortable with Inuyasha's position so she tried to move a bit. He realized this and rose up so she could straighten her legs and he could lay his entire body on top of her. He put the most of his weight on his arms and found that their slightly altered position had him between her legs.

'Too sexual for her,' he thought. 'If there's one thing I've learnt from talking to my mom about me and Kagome's relationship…it's that I'm moving too fast. I don't want to scare her anymore.'

Inuyasha never broke the kiss as he straightened them on the couch. Now, Kagome was seated comfortably beside him, his hand cupping her chin as he kissed her softly. There was no tongue involved; just a smooth movement of their lips and Inuyasha found that this simple caress satisfied his need to kiss her. He didn't need much… he just needed a soft and simple touch from her lips to his.

'I… I really like this,' Kagome thought happily. 'It's not as intense as the other kisses were. This one really isn't all that bad. I… I really like the feel of this one. It's not confusing at all.'

When they parted, Kagome was flushed but she couldn't help smiling at him. "I thought I told you that when we study… that's all we do."

"Sorry," he said as he scratched his head sheepishly.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "It's okay," she said softly. "But you better not make that a habit. School is very important and so is studying,"

He nodded. "Okay," he said and then he picked up his work that had dropped to the ground when he had leaned over to kiss her. "Now… can you explain what the hell the cosine rule is?"

She looked at his paper again and bubbled with laughter. "I still can't believe you answered all the questions without reading the instructions properly." She laughed. "What in the world were you thinking about?"

"What in the world am I always thinking about?" He asked as he grinned and shot her a sexy look.

His eyes answered the question for her. Inuyasha was always thinking about her and that made her flush brilliantly.

'I admit it Muso,' he thought as Kagome explained the work to him. 'Kagome looks very sexy when she's angry… but she looks much sexier when she's happy and I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy and keep her happy, even if I have to beat the shit out of you to keep you away from her.'

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"What did I just say?" she frowned at him. She had instantly realized he wasn't paying attention.

"Uh…" he scratched his head. "Inuyasha?"

"Smart ass," she mumbled.

"Don't make me start on your ass," he grinned.

She rolled her eyes and pulled his ear hard. "You get your mind off of my ass and do your work."

"Ouch!" he yelped. "Okay! Okay!"

* * *

It was almost hitting five o'clock when Saya sighed and finished up the file she was sorting. 'There's so much to do here…. But I do like doing this.'

"Mrs. Higurashi?"

She looked up and saw Yoshida. She had chewed him out when he was forced to open the door so she could get a few referral slips from his office. "Yes?"

"Do you mind staying here in the office for a while longer?" he asked.

She glanced at the clock it read 4:49. "I don't see why not," she said. "How long though? I have to go home and cook."

"Actually," he said almost as if he was afraid to say what he wanted to say. "I was wondering if maybe I could take you and Kagome out to dinner with me and my son Shippo. But… I have to pick him up from school first and then I have to meet the owner of a real estate company about some plans and then I..."

"How about I come with you?" she asked. "I'll be able to keep your son while you're talking to the businessman and then you can drop me home to get ready, then you can pick me and Kagome up for dinner and after dinner you can drop me and Kagome to the school to pick up my car."

"Uh..." he nodded liking the plan. "Okay, I like the thought of Shippo being with someone I know."

She smiled. "What time are you thinking about dinner?"

"7:00?" he asked. "No later than 8:30. Shippo's curfew is nine. I really don't feel like cooking so I just thought…"

"Okay," she said picking up the phone. "Let me just call Kagome and we can go."

* * *

"I guess it's time for me to leave," Inuyasha said noting that the time read 4:56.

Kagome looked and then nodded. "I think we did well today. You did quite a bit of trigonometry and I'm sure you understand the Pythagoras Theorum."

"I do,"

Inuyasha began to pack up the papers. Kagome helped him place everything back into order. Once finished, Inuyasha was ready to leave.

"You better start dinner," he grinned at her as she walked him to the door.

She laughed softly. "After trying to straighten out all of your work I feel tired, I hope mom doesn't mind take out."

"I'm really sorry for inconveniencing-"

She shook her head and cut him off. "I didn't feel like cooking anyway," she said.

"Oh, well… I better go."

"Yeah-"

He began to walk out when he heard her say, "What, no kiss?"

Obviously she thought he hadn't heard her so when he closed the gap between them and planted a soft mind-dizzying kiss on her lips she was shocked.

"If you wanted one, you could have asked," he said with a sexy smirk.

She reddened and then pushed him out of the door. "Leave you two-timer," she grinned at him.

"Hey, I can be a very honest man if you'd make me one by being my girl," the look he shot her made her tingle all over.

She smiled at him. "We'll talk about that much, much later in the future."

"Fine," he shrugged. "But don't expect me to not ask you how later in the future that will be."

She sighed. "Patience is an invaluable virtue."

"Yeah," he scoffed. "I have that in abundance,"

"You do?" she looked at him disbelievingly.

"Of course I do," he grinned. "You just haven't noticed."

Inuyasha jumped into his car and stared at the girl leaning against her doorpost watching him. He started his car and honked his horn as he sped off down the road.

"Fuck yeah!" Inuyasha shouted happily. 'I guess having a little control can go a long way in a relationship,' he thought as he slid into the driveway of his home easily. 'I can't wait to see Kagome tomorrow.'

* * *

When Kagome walked back into the house, she closed the door and leaned against it. 'We kissed… twice… and it felt- so good. I can't wait to see Inuyasha tomorrow.'

Then suddenly the phone rang snapping her from her thoughts. She sighed and picked it up.

"Good afternoon Higurashi residence, Kagome speaking," she answered. It was her mom calling to tell her that they would be having dinner with the principal. Kagome felt a big smile popped onto her face. "All right, bye mom."

So many wonderful emotions were washing over Kagome. She smiled as she walked up the stairs to take a bath. 'I better get ready. I still can't believe it, mom and the principal?'

* * *

Inuyasha went inside and wasn't surprised to see Sesshoumaru seated beside Kagura. "Looks like you two sorted out your shit,"

Sesshoumaru ignored him as Kagura grinned. "We did," she said happily.

"Good to hear," Inuyasha said. "I really wouldn't want to see Sesshoumaru moping around the place.'"

Sesshoumaru shot him a glare. "How about you go sort out your own-"

"Sesshy," Kagura rested his head on his lap and he paused to look down at her. She was grinning like a cat. "Leave your brother alone and pay attention to me."

Inuyasha chocked down a laugh, "That's right… Sesshy."

Sesshoumaru's glare became even more intense and Inuyasha held his hands up and walked into the kitchen where he found his mom.

* * *

"Inuyasha," she smiled happily when she saw him. "You seem… content."

"Do I?" he picked a carrot out of the salad she was stirring up.

"You do," she said. "I guess tutoring went well?"

"It did." He told her. "Very well actually."

She saw the satisfied look on her son's face and could only guess that he and Kagome were mending the rift between them and doing well at it. "That's good to hear Inuyasha."

"Where's dad?"

"He's still to work. He's meeting with a sketch artist he met recently. He'll be home soon," she said as she tossed the salad.

"All right, I'm going upstairs,"

"Okay" she nodded as he kissed her cheek. "Get ready for dinner. I think Sesshoumaru and Kagura have something important they'd like to say."

"I wonder what that could be," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "No doubt he's knocked her up."

"Inuyasha!" his mother gasped at his term.

Inuyasha grinned at her. "It's probably true mom. After that night I dropped Kagura home and Sesshoumaru went after her, they've been a lot more open about their relationship."

"Yes, I've noticed," she said with a soft smile. "But I don't think she's pregnant."

"Yet," Inuyasha added as he walked up the stairs. 'Sesshoumaru looks like he could impregnate her with one look. I do wonder what they could want to say. Oh well, I guess I'll have to wait until dinner.'

* * *

And there you go! Another chapter. I really wanted to get this one out to you guys tonight because I was itching to write it! Now that I've scratched that itch, I can't wait to write the other chapter. But I'm tired as hell so I'm going to bed.

Inuluver1990 says goodnight for now!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	72. Chapter 59: Two Hoes Texting

**Hey people! I made a very long chapter today. I would have split this into two but decided to keep it in one. I'm not sure if I'll have another chapter ready today. I am so freaking tired. But yeah- maybe you'll see another chapter later on tonight. I'm not promising though.**

**Anyway, onto the story! Please review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: (Muttering) …I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 59: Two Hoes Texting

_NOTE: TEXTING IN BOLD AND SINGLE QUOTE MARKS- EXAMPLE: _**'I LOVE INUYASHA!'**

When Saya got home it was hitting 6 o'clock. She had about an hour to get ready. Kagome was just coming out of the tub when she arrived.

"Dinner with the principal mom?" Kagome grinned at her.

"I didn't feel like cooking and neither did he so we decided to just take you and his son to the local diner and order the four person dinner special." She explained… now what am I going to wear?"

"How about your black dress?" Kagome asked. "I'm wearing my dark blue one,"

"Okay," she said as she hurried to got ready. "So, what did you do afterschool?"

Kagome felt her face flush furiously as she remembered the way she and Inuyasha had kissed. Her body began to tingle all over. "I tutored a friend," she said "Then I finished off some of my work, took a nap and went to bathe."

"Which friend are you talking about?" Saya asked as the water sprayed all over her skin.

"Inuyasha," Kagome told her.

Then Kagome heard the shower stop running. "Did you say Inuyasha?"

"Yes mom," Kagome smiled softly as she began to pin her hair up off of her shoulders. "He was suspended from school remember? So he asked me to help him with the work he missed."

Saya came into her room to see Kagome who had a pin in her mouth and her hands in the air fixing her hair. "So you two studied here?"

"Yes," Kagome said a little mumbled because of the hairpin between her lips. "I don't mind helping him. It gives me a chance to revise,"

"That's good," Her mother swiftly put on her undergarments. "So you and Inuyasha are talking?"

Kagome nodded. "We are. He's coming over again tomorrow," she said. "He has a lot of work to do."

"Okay," Mrs. Higurashi came to her. "Zip me up please,"

Kagome turned to zip her mother's black dress up and then Mrs. Higurashi gasped. "Oh my gosh!"

"What is it?"

Mrs. Higurashi saw how much cleavage her dress was showing and frowned. "I can't go like this,"

"Mom you're fine," Kagome said. "You can put a nice red shoal on since it's getting chilly and you can accessorize with red jewelry and shoes."

She sighed. "You don't think it's too much?"

'Mom hasn't been out with a man in so long,' Kagome smiled at her. "If you ask me I think it's very modest. You know you're not too old to show a little cleavage mom."

"Are you sure?"

"You must really like Mr. Yoshida if you're so worried about such a little thing mom,"

Saya turned to look at her. "I do like him," she confessed. "A lot actually but we aren't serious or anything…"

"You can be if you want mom," Kagome told her. "It's been almost twenty years since you've dated another man. I think it's about time,"

"Really?"

Kagome nodded.

"Okay," Her mother turned to the mirror and began applying her makeup.

"Well, I'm going to put on my shoes and stuff," Kagome said as she began walking out of the room.

"Kagome," her mother called.

"Yes?"

"You may want to put a little face powder on your neck because it looks like something…" Then she smiled knowingly, "…or someone's been sucking on it."

Kagome's eyes widened as she ran out of the room to look at her neck, when she saw the love bite her face reddened. 'Inuyasha gave me a hickey!' Kagome's mind screamed as she picked up her face powder and applied it to blend the mark into her skin. 'I'm gonna kill him!'

* * *

Inuyasha and his entire family including Kagura were seated at the large dinner table. He realized that his mother arranged the table to focus on Kagura and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha looked at his brother and saw that he was 'admiring' Kagura's cleavage.

'Horny bastard,' Inuyasha grinned softly making Sesshoumaru look up at him. He turned his attention to his food. His father was talking about some sketch artist he had met, his mother was listening attentively, Rin was munching on her broccoli while Kagura was doing who knows what with her right hand and Sesshoumaru was…still staring down into her clothes.

When his father finished talking he turned to Sesshoumaru and said, "Is this announcement fit for all ears at this table?"

Sesshoumaru felt himself smirk, "Rin can stay but Inuyasha may be too young,"

"What'd you say!" Inuyasha stabbed his meat with his fork.

"Well, you can start this announcement whenever you're ready," Inutaisho said picking up his drink.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagura who now had her two hands in full view. "Do you want to?"

She shook her head at him.

"Didn't you say you wanted to?" He asked.

"I…I changed my mind?" she smiled up at him.

"Oh get on with it," Inuyasha interrupted. "I got school work-,"

Kagura shot him a glare that made him shut right up. "How about I just show them?"

"Fine," he said.

Kagura inhaled deeply and turned to his family. "The announcement Sesshoumaru and I would like to make may or may not come as a shock to you,"

"You're pregnant!" Inuyasha and Inutaisho said at the same time.

Sesshoumaru's lip twitched and Kagura broke out into laughter. "They think I'm pregnant!"

"Well are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Are you Ms. Wind?" Rin asked excitedly.

Kagura's laughter settled and she calmed herself. "No," she told them. "I'm not pregnant and sad to say… I can never get pregnant."

Inutaisho picked up his wife's drink and gulped it down before he choked. "And why can't you?" he asked.

"Don't tell me Sesshoumaru's impotent!" Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"No! I'm infertile," she said to them and then she felt Sesshoumaru's hand on her thigh and she smiled at him. "But…Sesshoumaru doesn't care about that and he still wants to marry me."

There was a long silence and then Rin shattered it. "Marry!"

Sesshoumaru looked at her and nodded. "Kagura said yes, Rin."

"Really!" The little girl jumped up with happiness and hugged Kagura tightly. "Thank you so much!"

Sesshoumaru saw the tears come to her eyes. 'She's happy,'

"Let her breathe Rin," Inuyasha smiled at the excited little girl. "If there's one person you should be choking to death it's your dad."

"Oh!" Rin let her go and then turned to Sesshoumary and jumped on him. "Thank you sooooooooo much daddy!" The little girl hugged him tightly.

"Congratulations Sesshoumaru," Inutaisho said and then turned to Kagura, "Welcome to the family."

The tears began to fall down Kagura's cheeks as Izayoi got up and hugged her. "Welcome Kagura,"

"Thank you so much," she said. "Oh! I'm messing up my make up!"

Izayoi laughed happily and kissed Sesshoumaru's cheek much to his chagrin.

"So when's the big day?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshoumaru looked at him. "We aren't sure as yet," he said.

"Probably after all the court cases with the prostitution ring and drugs are settled," Kagura told him.

At the mention of the illegal activities Rin asked, "Daddy? What's a prostitution ring?"

He looked at her. "I'll tell you when you're older."

"Speaking about that," Inutaisho said, "Izayoi, how about you put Rin to bed and…"

"I'll put her to bed," Inuyasha got up. "I have work to do anyway."

"Okay,"

Rin kissed her daddy and hugged Kagura again before saying goodnight and going upstairs to take her bath and prepare for bed.

Inuyasha passed his brother and hit him on the shoulder. "Congratulations… Sesshy"

Sesshoumaru glared at him and Inuyasha heard his fingers crack before he said in a low, menacing voice "Call me that again and I'll kick your ass."

Inuyasha grinned at him as he went up the stairs. 'That's if Kagome doesn't kick my ass first,' he thought when he remembered seeing the red mark upon Kagome's neck. Then he grinned to himself.

"Uncle Inu?"

He looked down at his cute little niece. "Yes?"

"What does 'I'll kick your ass' mean?"

He grinned at her.

Downstairs Inutaisho, Izayoi, Sesshoumaru and Kagura were preparing for another kind of discussion.

"Will you be telling us about what went down February 14th, today?" Inutaisho asked them

"What's to tell?" Kagura sighed and rested her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her.

"It was the best night of my life…" Kagura smiled and then with a naughty look, she discreetly put her hand between Sesshoumaru's legs to squeeze his package and said, "And I don't just mean the fucking."

He hardened, she laughed.

* * *

At almost 11 o'clock Naraku was fast asleep with Kikyo at his side. Both were naked and sweaty from their vigorous, animalistic fucking. Kikyo wasn't asleep. She couldn't sleep.

'I don't know why I get the feeling that everything is slipping out of my hands,' she thought. 'I mean… Inuyasha hasn't called or answered my calls, Sango hasn't called or answered my calls, Kagome seems to be a bit changed now…she's actually talking back to me. Naraku…no Muso, seems to have his sights set on Kagome. I don't know what the hell Inuyasha and Naraku see in her. She's just an immature, virgin-like version of me!'

Naraku stirred and rubbed his face into her breasts until he settled to stillness again. He was exhausted. Kikyo had been relentless with his body. She had fucked him completely dry and then continued to fuck him until he fell asleep.

Her thoughts drifted to the money Inuyasha gave her. 'It was only $50.00… but I guess money is money. And where has Naraku been getting the money he has from? What kind of business does he do?

She stared at him. She could hardly make him out because the only source of light in the room was her cellphone which was charging.

'My cell phone,' she turned onto her side. The movement caused Naraku's face to move from between the valley of her chest. She positioned herself so he could spoon her comfortably. She could feel his body stirring.

'Naraku's been using my cell phone ever since the police came asking for him,' she thought. 'I wonder who he's been using it to talk to.'

She leaned over and gasped when she felt Naraku pull her back and rub his cock along the crevice of her behind. 'He's always so horny,' she grinded her hips into his cock and felt him thrust. "Guess that means he's ready to go again,"

She stayed in the spoon position, lifted her legs and positioned his cock at her entrance. He groaned at the warm feeling and his hips moved up to plunge into her. She helped him reach another powerful release and when he pulled out and rolled to the side content she sighed and finished herself off since he wasn't aware that he hadn't given her an orgasm.

Once Kikyo's release was finished she got up and went to the bathroom. 'Inuyasha's never given me $1,000.00, actually he hasn't given me half of that either. But he never gave me less than $100.00 unless his dad cut his allowance.'

Kikyo got into the shower as she continued thinking, 'I should dump Inuyasha… Naraku's giving me far more money than he is… but still… I want to be with Inuyasha if only to make sure that Kagome-bitch doesn't get him.'

She poured some of Naraku's body wash into her hands and lathered it. 'I can't believe how attracted guys get when they see Kagome. Sure she has a fucking brain, and her body isn't too bad, but her face looks almost identical to mine! That's the only reason they are attracted… oh and maybe because she's an inexperienced little virgin. I don't see why guys would go for a girl who doesn't know anything about sex or giving good head or just pleasing him! It's so stupid!"

She began to scrub her body all over, 'A girl like Kagome will only get confused when a man becomes passionate with her because she's too afraid to take the risk. She's too afraid to spread her legs and put her trust in a thin piece of rubber or a few pills. And if she ever does take the risk, she'll be as frigid as ice because she wouldn't be able to understand that guys like having a wild, sexy, take-charge woman in bed not a scary, timid little mouse. Men like women who will bend over and not care that he can see her ass, men like women who will ride his cock for however long he wants, men like women who will take his entire cock and put it down her throat and men like women who will sit on his face and let him lick her pussy dry.'

Kikyo was panting hard with anger as she thought about what she had and what Kagome didn't have. 'Inuyasha won't even have sex with me all because he's attracted to that virgin-bitch Kagome. That is why I will never let him go. If I can't have him and if I can't fuck him, Kagome won't have him and she definitely won't fuck him!'

She got out of the tub and dried off. Her hair and body were now clean and she felt a little better. She had told Naraku that the reason she was staying with Inuyasha was because he was youthful and he could take her out and actually be seen with her without the police hounding them. But that was a lie. The only reason she was staying with Inuyasha was because Kagome wanted him and Kikyo would be damned before she let Kagome Higurashi have Inuyasha Takahashi.

* * *

Kikyo walked back into the bedroom area of Naraku's apartment and sat down on the edge of the bed. Naraku was still sleeping soundly; he always slept like the dead whenever she fucked him hard. 'I wonder if anyone's called my phone for me,'

She went to the bureau and picked up her cell phone and was surprised to see 6 messages. She opened the first one.

'Parents,'

She opened the second one.

'Parents,'

She opened the second one

'Sango… what does that bitch want?' Kikyo frowned and read the message. **'Hey Kikyo I have a lot to talk to you about. I was wondering if we could probably go to get something to eat afterschool tomorrow or something.'**

"What could Sango have to talk to me about?" she thought about it and then she wondered what happened between Kagome and Miroku. Were they still together or did something go wrong?' She sighed. 'I guess if they broke up it doesn't matter, Inuyasha still has his eyes on Kagome. And why did he get suspended again?'

She decided to throw away the entire plan of having Kagome and Miroku together. 'If they fell apart- too bad', Kikyo thought. She had a new plan in mind. She smiled as she turned to look at Naraku who was still in deep sleep.

Next message

"Parents," she deleted it and went back to the first two messages and deleted them as well. 'Parents are so fucking annoying.'

Next message…

'Akiko?' she felt something strange wash over her. 'Who is Akiko?' then she remembered Naraku telling her that Akiko was a girl who once worked for him by getting information and was now trying to blackmail him.

'What the hell is she doing contacting him again!' Kikyo scanned down to read the message. **'13 days and counting?'** it read. Confused, Kikyo wondered what that could mean then she checked the last message.

This message was the most recent and was sent while Kikyo was in the shower. It was from the Akiko hoe and it read, 'It'd 12am. 12 days Naraku…text me back.'

Kikyo felt her jealousy and anger mount. 'Oh I'll text you back bitch.'

As she sat on the edge of the bed, she put her phone on mute and texted back to Akiko. 'Bitch what the fuck do you want?'

The response came back so quickly it shocked Kikyo. 'This hoe must be desperate to speak to my Naraku if she's texting back so fast. Kikyo read the text.

'**How are you doing?'**

Kikyo couldn't believe this hoe was trying to bend conversation with her man. She texted back. **'Why the fuck do you want to know?'**

'**lol. No reason. So… are you fucking your hoe or something?'**

'**Kikyo is not a hoe,'** Kikyo typed. **'Yes I'm fucking her pussy while she's sleeping.'**

'**You probably know why you're texting me while she's sleeping… that hoe will fly into a fit if she finds out about us.'**

"Us?" Kikyo frowned and texted. **'There is no 'us', hoe. I'm just using you.'**

'**Sighs…yeh, I know.'** She texted back. **'Why don't you dump her? Aren't you tired of her pussy yet?'**

"Tired!" Kikyo bit her lip to muffle the sound of her rage.

Then she heard Naraku stirring, she turned to look at him. He mumbled her name and rolled over.

'**Listen you fucking bitch,' Kikyo texted, 'I'll never get tired of Kikyo's pussy but I am getting tired talking to you so go fuck yourself and stop texting me.'**

**'Lol.'** There was a short pause. **'Okay night Naraku. And don't forget in 12 days I get 12 ...'**

Kikyo's phone cut off. "Damn it!"she cursed angrily still mindful that Naraku was asleep. She put her phone back on charge and cursed again. Her phone didn't get the entire message and now Kikyo wondered what the Akiko bitch was trying to say.

**'in 12 days I get 12…'** Kikyo read again. "12 what?"

When she couldn't figure out the puzzle she deleted all of the messages except Sango's and then rested the phone down. 'What the hell was that hoe-'

"Kikyo…" Naraku mumbled searching for her on the bed. She sighed and went back into the bed.

"What were you doing?" he asked as he sat up and pulled her into his arms. He started kissing her neck and noticed her rigidity… her stiffness. 'Kikyo's never like this,' he looked at her. "Kikyo?"

"Yes?" she sighed and looked at him. 'Naraku's doing something that he doesn't want me to know about. He has so many secrets… am I sleeping with danger?'

"Kikyo?"

"Huh?" she snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes?"

"What's wrong?" He turned on his lamp.

She stared at him and then gave him a small smile. "Nothing," she said.

He frowned. "You seem a little-"

"It's nothing," she said as she climbed on top of him and kissed him passionately. Naraku felt his head. 'Who's Akiko? Are you fucking her? What kind of business are you really doing? What's going to happen in 12 days? What does that bitch mean when she says she's going to get 12…? Damn it I want to know!'

"Kikyo?" he smoothed his hands over her clean, lush body.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked.

She sighed. "Yes, I'm just tired I think. I haven't been able to get to sleep."

"You've been awake all this time?"

She nodded and saw him frown with worry. "Did I fuck you in my sleep?"

When she nodded he cursed. "Shit, I'm sorry Kikyo. You probably didn't enjoy that did you? Damn it! No wonder you couldn't sleep!"

She gave him a soft smile. "It's not you," she said as she cupped his chin and kissed his cheek. "I think it's because I was hot and sticky so I went to bathe and now I feel much better."

"You do?"

She nodded. Then her cell phone rang and she felt Naraku freeze. "Who's that?" she asked.

He got up and picked the phone up. "It's your parents,"

Kikyo's eyes widened. She took the phone and answered. "Hello? The Police? Okay… I'm coming home right now."

She hung up and sighed. "They're worried about me. I better go home before they have an entire search party after me."

"Okay… let me drop you," he said as he found a pair of jeans to slip into.

As they dressed they were silent. Naraku knew that there was something seriously wrong. His eyes went to her phone. 'Akiko hasn't called or texted today… unless…"

His eyes snapped to Kikyo who was almost finished dressing. 'Tell me Kikyo didn't read…"

"I'm ready," she said to him.

"Yeh,"

* * *

They walked out of his apartment and then entered his car. Kikyo was extremely silent and she knew she shouldn't be because silence was out of character for her but… she really didn't know what to say. There were questions flying about in her head and she really didn't want to ask him them…at least not yet. 'I better find something to talk about.'

"Muso?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Kagome's sexier than me?" she asked him.

His head snapped to her and then he smirked. "Of course she is. That bitch is sexy as hell. I'd love to test that pussy."

Kikyo went completely silent and she stared out of the window. 'I knew he'd say that.'

"Kikyo."

Silence.

Worried, he slowed his car down a little. "Kikyo," he called again.

Then he saw a tear roll down her cheek and he stopped the car. "Kikyo?"

She swiped it away but she didn't turn to look at him.

'Shit, I shouldn't have said that,' he bit his lip and then put his hand on her shoulder. "Kikyo, I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't mean that. I was just kidding about that."

She sniffed. "Really?"

Naraku nodded. "Kagome has nothing on you. You're the sexiest fucking bitch I've ever known."

She gave him a watery smile. "Really?"

He leaned over and kissed her softly, not caring that the cars behind him where honking and going around his Audi. Once they didn't fucking hit him, everything was fine.

"Yes," he said. "Never mistake that."

She sniffed again and then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "Thank you," she said.

He started driving again. "Were you thinking about that all night?"

"Yes," she told him. "It's just that- when you said that the way Kagome was looking at you could make you cum in your pants I was…"

"I was acting!" he explained. "I'm trying to make friends with Kagome."

"If you're trying to make friends with her saying that will only make her run for the hills." Kikyo said. "Kagome's a scary little bitch. She isn't use to hearing guys talk about cumming because she actually has a little appeal to her. You'll scare her off with those kinds of words."

"she didn't seem like that to me," Muso told her. "She was actually a very feisty thing when I met her this morning. She didn't look shy at all- yeah I could sense the virgin in her but I think once the right guy shows her how good sex would be…"

"That guy will not be you!" Kikyo huffed at him.

"I know! I know!" He said quickly. "Listen, I told Kagome that I'm interested in dating her or just being friends. No doubt she's going to jump to being just friends with me if she thinks I'm far too raunchy for her. So that's what I'm going for."

Kikyo let his words sink in. "I guess that makes sense," she said.

"It does," Muso told her.

"Why do you want to make friends with her?" Kikyo asked.

He gave her a smile. "Simple… you want to be with that Inuyasha guy right?"

She nodded.

"Then if I'm around Inuyasha can't say shit when I want to get her away from him so you can spend your time with him."

She realized that he was doing exactly what she had been planning. 'I didn't even have to tell him anything… he just knew.'

'That should make her happy right?'

Muso parked in Kikyo's yard and she smiled happily. "I love your plan Muso," she said. "I really appreciate that you thought about a way to keep me with Inuyasha."

He shrugged. "I don't know why you want to be with that guy especially when you can just be with me and I can give you the money you want and shit. But… since it makes you happy,"

She leaned over and planted a sweet kiss upon his lips. "Thank you." She said then hopped out of his car. "Now speaking of money and shit," she held her hand out.

He gave her a grin, pulled out his wallet and handed her another $1,000.00 bill. She accepted it happily, bent and pushed her tongue into his mouth. Naraku felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as she swirled her tongue around his. When they parted, she thanked him again and went to her door.

He watched as she entered her house and waved good bye. Sighing, he reversed and sped down the road before her parents actually got the sense to try and see who was bringing their daughter home so late.

When Naraku reached to his apartment he went to her cell phone and looked at it again. There was only one message and it was from Sango. He rested the phone down, pulled his clothes off and laid on the bed. He closed his eyes for a few minutes and then a thought hit him.

He shot up and picked the phone up again. Going into the 'deleted' section of Kikyo's phone he cursed foully when he saw the messages from Akiko.

"Kikyo was texting back to her?"

He skimmed over the messages and he nearly shit when he read Akiko ask him why he didn't dump Kikyo and the last unfinished message. "That bitch almost told Kikyo about…12 days from now."

Naraku put a hand to his head. 'Does Kikyo know what's going to happen? Has she figured out what exactly Akiko was talking about? How can I tell her about what's going to happen? Kikyo's going to hate me.'

At that thought, Naraku curled up in his bed and balled his fists. "I need to get my plan started. If Kikyo hates me after me and Akiko…" he inhaled deeply. "If she comes to hate me then I'll need to make sure my plan has completely worked and the money needs to be pouring in. If I have money, Kikyo will not hate me anymore. If I have money, Kikyo will come to love me again and when I have money, Kikyo will have me and only me.'

* * *

Kikyo stared at the money in her hand. Her room was filled with gifts and all sorts of clothes, shoes, jewelry that she had bought with the money Naraku had given her. She sighed and put the bill in her top drawer next to her big, fat dildo she named 'Naramuso'.

"I need more money," she said as she turned off her light and climbed into bed. When she closed her eyes an idea started forming in her head and the last thing she thought was, 'I think I'll go with Sango afterschool tomorrow… that should be fun.'

* * *

**There you go people! This chapter is extremely long. I really hope you guys liked it. Um… yes! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I will continue writing. I can't promise another chapter today because I'm so freaking tired from work and life's dramas but yeh, I'm going to bathe and take a nap, if I feel up to writing another chapter I will.**

**But anyway, let me just share this stale joke with you guys. So, I'm supposed to get off from work at 5:00. I called my dad at around 3:30 to pick me up for 5. You know what time he comes to pick me up? 4:30! At 4:30 I wasn't even ready yet! I still had to count up the sales and balance the books and shit. Wait, it gets better! So he's blowing his horn and I'm like. 'Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming now!' And I'm rushing and I lock the door to my office… then I remembered in I left my keys AND the locks in the office! And I'm like 'Oh shit, he's going to row!' so I go to tell him and he's like 'Ah Shit man!' lol. Yeh- I get my swearing from him. It was so funny. Yeh so he comes with all his tools (he's kind of like a repair man) and he pulls the office door off it's hinges and opens it and I get in get the keys and the locks while he's fixing the door back. Then we close up and leave. When we get in the car, he has on the radio and the man is talking about 'having great sex' and I'm like OMG I'm not in a car, with my dad and a man on a radio is talking about having 'fun'. Lol. (You are laughing right?)**

**Yeh, that's my story for the day. I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Inuluver1990 goes to nap.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	73. Urgent How old is Kags? I can't remember

Hey guys I have a few very, very important questions to ask!

1. Did I tell you all how old Kagome was?

2. If so, how old did I say?

3. Which chapter or chapters can I find her age if I told you guys it?

It's extremely important that you all know that Kagome is 15. She's the youngest of all of them. I really hope I didn't give her an age and if I did, I hope changing her age doesn't mess up the feel of the story.

It's very important that Kagome is 15 right now. So please don't shoot me for the mistake. The story is so long I can't remember how old she is or if I told you guys!

Please I need to know these answers before I can post the next chapter later on today.

HELP!

PS. You all are sooooooo going to love what comes next! I promise!


	74. Chapter 60: 69 Ways

Please remember that Kagome's age is 15 until further notice. Reason: I want her to be younger to better emphasis her innocence and naiveté. It'll make the story far better trust me. Yeah so- I just wanted to point that out.

Please don't shoot me if I already gave you guys an age for her. I really like where I'm heading with this so please keep enjoying and forgive my little mistake if I made one.

Anyway, on to the story people! Please enjoy and review. I'll be posting another chapter later on today. Hopefully.

**Disclaimer: (Muttering) Stupid people can't understand that I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

* * *

Confused Love Story

Chapter 60: 69 Ways

It was very early in the morning when Saya woke up. She didn't get up from bed, she just laid there looking up at her ceiling and thinking about yesterday's dinner with Yusuke, Kagome and his son, Shippo.

She smiled when she remembered the way Kagome had reacted to Shippo's unorthodox greeting and then she frowned at the conversation she had with her daughter before Yusuke arrived. She let her mind take her back to that particular moment in time.

* * *

"So mom, I don't see your car, how are we getting to the diner?"

"Yusuke's picking us up."

"Yusuke?"

Saya flushed and nodded. "That is his name you know."

'Mom's calling the principal by his first name…she must be very familiar with him.' Kagome just smiled knowingly. "And you say he has a son?"

She nodded. "His name is Shippo. He looks more like his mother but he's definitely as mischievous as Yusuke."

'And how do you know the principal's mischievous mom?' Kagome thought but kept the undoubtedly embarrassing question to herself. Her mom was already a little red in the face. "Anyway, I think I see him coming!"

Saya looked out the window. When Yusuke's car pulled up Saya's heart jumped. He got out of the car and went to the door with a little boy trailing behind him. He pressed the doorbell and Kagome flew to the door to open it.

"Principal Yoshida," Kagome couldn't resist the smile that popped onto her face as she looked up at the handsome man.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi," he said.

"Kagome," she corrected. "My mother is Ms. Higurashi."

"But I thought…"

"She's single," Kagome told him. "Therefore, she's a Miss"

"And are you not single?" he smirked at her. "Or has some lucky man changed that title already?"

Kagome flushed. "Mom told me you were mischievous."

He laughed softly. "Did she?"

"I did," Saya said coming down the stairs.

Kagome saw Yusuke's eyes snapped to her mother's and when they saw each other, Kagome just knew there was something special there.

'Wow…' Yusuke's eyes widened as he looked at Saya coming toward her.

"You're staring daddy,"

Kagome heard a little voice and looked down and saw a little boy pulling on his father's pants leg. Yusuke snapped from his gaze to look down at his son. "I wasn't staring…"

"Okay," Shippo grinned. "You were looking without blinking."

"Oh! He's adorable!" Kagome bent to look down at the red headed, green eyed little boy. "Wow…You really don't look like your daddy at all do you?"

Shippo blinked up at her. "Wow… you're really ugly aren't you?"

Kagome gasped as her mouth dropped. "Ugly?"

Then Shippo laughed and said, "Ha! Ha! I fooled you! Spongebob says today's Opposite Day!"

"Sponge…" Kagome then laughed a little. "So you mean I'm pretty?"

"No!" He folded his arms. "You're very, very, very ugly! Just like your mom!"

"Shippo."

The little boy looked up at his father and smiled, "It's opposite day daddy!"

"Not for the rest of the day it isn't," Yusuke said sternly. "Now apologize,"

"Okay…" Shippo sighed softly. "I'm sorry. You and your mommy are very pretty."

"Good," Yusuke then turned to Saya and her daughter. "Now shall we go ladies?"

They nodded and walked out of the house with Shippo in the lead. When they were in the car, Yusuke looked across to Saya sitting in the passenger seat and couldn't resist staring at the lush cleavage she was trying to hide under a shoal.

"You're looking without blinking again daddy," Shippo grinned.

He drove off.

* * *

Saya smiled at the memory. 'Kagome and Shippo had a really great time together last night' She thought. 'Maybe we should do that again.'

Then the phone rang, shocking her in the process. Saya sighed and picked up the phone. She didn't have to look at the caller ID because only one person called so early in the morning.

"Yusuke, what did I tell you about calling so early? It's 4am." She smiled into the phone.

"I apologize; you seem to be expecting the wrong caller Saya,"

At the sound of the man's voice, Saya felt pain shoot through her. Her lips were the first to tremble and then her hands.

"H- H- Hikeda?" she stuttered.

He laughed at the sound of her cracked voice. "What? Aren't you happy to hear from me?"

Saya took a deep breath, trying profusely to calm her nerves. But she always got into this kind of state whenever he called and the only time he ever called was…

Saya gasped, turned on the light and checked the date on her clock.

March 16.

"Today's the day Saya," he said menacingly. "I need you to come by my office at around 6 to finish our business."

She put a hand to her face when she realized just how significant today was. "O…okay,"

"Oh and Saya?"

"Yes?"

"I hope you remember the consequences of breaking our legal contract,"

"But I didn't-"

He hung up the phone. Saya felt tears drain down her face. She put the phone down and then huddled in her bed.

'Today's the day," she began to shake. "I forgot all about it. I forgot…"

The phone rang again. Saya closed her eyes. 'It's probably Yusuke…I can't let him hear me like this.'

It rang again.

'I have to speak to him,' Saya sat up and breathed deeply. She cleared her throat and looked at the caller ID. It read Yoshida Residence.

Saya took another breath, picked up the phone and answered it. "H- Hello?"

"Saya?"

When she heard Yusuke's warm, deep voice a feeling of security and happiness came over her. "Good morning Yusuke,"

"Did I wake you up?" he asked worriedly. "You sound a little-"

"Yes," she told him. "I just woke up,"

"Oh… I should probably learn to call at a more decent hour right?"

She smiled and nodded. "You should," she said. "We don't have to talk in secret anymore; Kagome knows that we're talking so… it's really not much of a secret anyway."

"But I like talking to you like this," he told her honestly.

"Do you?"

"Yeah, it makes me feel like you're right next to me,"

Saya felt her heart beat faster. "Really?"

"Yeh-" he smirked. "What are you wearing?"

She laughed. "You dirty man. Why do you want to know?"

"So I can envision you in my bed,"

"Leave visioning for later," she said as she got up. "I have to go,"

"Really?" he put the picture he was looking at down. It was the picture he had sketched of her yesterday. It was a beautiful likeness. "Why?"

She laughed sheepishly. "I kind of forgot Kagome's birthday was today,"

Yusuke's eyes widened and then he laughed. "You're kidding!"

"No," she sighed as she pulled off her sheer nightgown. "I'm going to make her a big breakfast."

"Okay," he said hearing her clothes rustling. "Um… how old is she?"

"Sixteen."

"Wow… she's young"

Saya smiled. "Yes. Anyway, I have to go."

"Saya?"

"Yes?"

"Are you naked yet?"

Laughing, Saya hung up the phone after telling him, "Of course I am."

* * *

Kagome woke up to the smell of scrambled eggs and bacon. Her stomach growled as she got up out of the bed and looked at the time. It was almost 7:15.

'I should go bathe,' she yawned the remnants of her sleep away. Picking up her towel she went into the tub and took a nice hot bath to finish waking her up.

'Mom and Principal Yoshida…Yusuke, look so good together,' she smiled as she shampooed her hair. 'But why was mom waiting so long to start another relationship?' she wondered. 'Was she waiting for the right man or something? If so… how do you know who the right man is… how long must you have to wait for this man if there is such a man?'

Then her thoughts ran to Inuyasha like they always did. 'I'm tutoring him again after school.'

Flashes of Inuyasha kissing her tenderly flooded her mind and Kagome wrapped her arms around her body. His kisses made her feel so good. 'I wonder if we'll kiss like that again.'

"Kagome!"

Kagome shook from her thoughts and answered her mother. "Yes?"

"Hurry or you won't be able to eat breakfast!"

"Okay!"

Kagome got out of the shower and went to her room where she swiftly dressed in a skirt and a simple top and slippers. Then picking up her school bag she packed last night she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen and gasped when she saw the entire table spread with food.

"Mom!" Kagome exclaimed shocked. Her mom was pulling a cake out of the oven.

Saya turned and smiled at her. "Good morning honey!"

"What- what's all this?" she asked. "Are we having company over?"

"Maybe I should have called Yusuke and Shippo over," she said as she rested the hot dessert down. "And what do you mean, what's all this?"

Kagome blinked at the perfectly scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, hash browns and a bunch of other things she loved for breakfast.

"Come on and sit," Saya pulled out her chair.

"Is all this for me?" Kagome asked as she picked up a plate and started taking a portion of the food.

"Yes," Saya said. 'Has Kagome forgotten what today is?'

As Kagome ate her mother watched her. 'Hasn't she realized…'

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" Her daughter looked up at her and swallowed. "Yes?"

"What is today?"

"Umm…" she picked up her drink and took a gulp. "March…"

When her eyes widened Saya laughed at her reaction.

"It's my birthday," Kagome said absolutely shocked. "I forgot today's my birthday."

Saya's lips turned up into a smile. "To be honest, it slipped my mind as well Kagome."

Kagome laughed. "But look at the food you made. You must have been up for hours… and a cake!"

"Yes," Saya nodded. "I was up for a while, but when I realized it I came down to make you something special. I'm really sorry I forgot Kagome…I know it isn't much to have a big birthday breakfast, but-"

"It's okay mom," Kagome got up and kissed her mom's cheek. "Just knowing you did so much so last minute makes me so happy."

Her mother hugged her. "You're getting so big. Sixteen already."

"I know!" Kagome smiled. "Now, I have to go. How about you put up the rest of the food and we'll eat it all later?" She started walking to her bag.

"Breakfast for dinner?"

"I don't see anything wrong with that!" Kagome said as she picked up her bag and headed out of the door.

Her mother ran to the door. "Kagome!"

"Yes?"

"What do you want for your birthday?"

Kagome stopped, rested her bag on the ground and went back to her mom. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Every year…even though you try to hide it… you cry on my birthday."

'Oh Kagome,' Saya felt her throat constrict.

"I don't know why," she said. "But for my birthday I just want you to be happy. That's all." Kagome pulled her mom into a deep embrace. "I only want your happiness."

"Kagome…" tears slipped from her eyes to fall on her daughter's cheek.

Kagome looked up at her. "No more tears!" She said and then grinned. "Or I'm going to have to call Mr. Yoshida here for you."

Saya flushed furiously as her daughter laughed, picked up her bag and headed to school. Sighing, Saya went back inside to straighten the kitchen and get ready for work.

Work.

Yusuke.

Saya couldn't wait to be with him in his office. 'Today is March 16. Hideka no longer has a hold on me. I can finally allow myself to be happy with another man. And I will be happy whether he likes it or not.'

"Now," Saya said as she came out of the tub and started to dress for work. "Kagome wants me to be happy. No doubt she thinks that being with Yusuke will make me happy- that's true. But what's another thing that will make me happy and in turn make Kagome happy?"

Saya didn't usually go into her daughter's room, but she needed one little clue. Just one. When she entered Kagome's room, she saw that it was clean and in proper order. 'Kagome's very meticulous,'

She went to her daughter's drawers and opened the top drawer. 'Hmm… what's this?'

Saya picked up a velvet box and opened it. It was a small rectangular shaped box but there was nothing in it. 'A necklace casing,' Saya closed her eyes and tried to remember how the necklace probably looked.

Then she remembered seeing Kagome play with it at dinnertime. Yoshida had even asked her about it.

"That's a beautiful necklace Kagome," he complimented.

"Thank you, Inuyasha gave it to me on Valentine's Day."

Saya's heart jumped for joy. She finally had an answer. She put the box back down, closed the door and went back to her room.

* * *

'Izzy and Inutaisho are probably fucking…they're so lucky,' Saya sighed and then shook the thoughts away. 'Anyway, I have to talk to Izzy. It's urgent.'

"Good morning Takahashi residence, Inuyasha speaking."

'Oh! Well never mind I guess I can tell him directly!'

"Inuyasha, good morning this is Mrs. Higurashi," She greeted.

"Oh, if you want to speak to mom she's a little-"

'Busy. Yes she's always busy. She's so lucky!' Saya laughed cutting him off. "No, I need to speak to you."

"Me?"

"No me," she grinned at him. "Inuyasha do you know what's special about today?"

"Um…" he thought about it hard and only came up with, "Kagome's going to be talking to me and she's tutoring me at her house. That's special."

'Oh this is perfect! He's so in love with her!' Saya smiled happily. "Inuyasha you are on the right track about what's special."

"Uh…" he thought even harder. "Me and Kagome are talking?"

"Close,"

"Um… Kagome is special?"

"Exactly!" Saya exclaimed. "There's something special today and it's all about Kagome!"

He scratched his head. What could be so special about today and all about Kagome? Then he realized what people called such a special day for a person. "It's Kagome's birthday?"

"Yes!" She said happily. "You got it! Today is Kagome's birthday!"

Inuyasha crumpled to the floor with the phone in his hand. "Today's her birthday?"

"That's right, She's sixteen today!"

Sadness washed over him suddenly. "I didn't even know…and-"

"It's okay," Saya said with understanding. "To be honest, I forgot and so did Kagome."

"Even you forgot?"

Saya felt her lip twitch a little. "I know, it's bad to forget your only child's birthday but…"

"You've had a lot on your mind," Inuyasha felt a knowing smirk come to his face.

Saya flushed. "I'll admit a lot has been on my mind. But anyway, I know it's last minute but can you think of doing something special to her- with her- for her I mean?"

"Yeah-" Inuyasha said scratching his head some more. 'Shit I don't know what to get her it's so fucking last minute. It has to be something good.'

"Oh and don't forget Kagome isn't the type of girl who goes crazy for materialistic things. She's very simple so anything very thoughtful would really make her happy."

"Okay," he said. 'What the hell can I give her that's thoughtful?'

"Oh and stop by the office around lunch,"

"Uh… why?"

"Don't question my motives young man," she said sternly. 'I'm trying to find a way to make sure I'm not home for a couple of hours so that you and Kagome can be together for a while longer.'

"Okay," he said getting up off the floor. He was already dressed for school. Then he saw his parents' door open and Inutaisho came out fully dressed and a big smile on his face. 'Dad is such a horny bastard,' he thought with a laugh. 'Maybe he'll know what I can get for Kagome so last minute.' Then speaking into the phone he told Mrs. Higurashi that he would do whatever he could to make Kagome's sixteenth birthday a memorable one.

* * *

When he hung up he followed his dad down the stairs, no doubt his mom was dressing. "Dad?"

Inutaisho looked at him. "What is it Inuyasha?"

"Um… I just kind of found out from Kagome's mom that Kagome's birthday is today,"

"Really?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded as they walked out of the house. Inutaisho got into his car, started it and rolled down his window. "I don't know what to get her it's so last minute,"

"I gave you your allowance," Inutaisho said. "Buy her what you can with that,"

'Damn it,' Inuyasha thought. 'I gave my entire allowance to Kikyo yesterday. I'm flat broke.'

"Uh… Kagome's mom said that Kagome's not really into the materialistic things," Inuyasha said. "Any other ideas?"

"Shit; it's last minute. I take literally weeks to think up a good gift for your mother." Inutaisho said as he thought.

"So you don't know of anything?"

Then Inutaisho thought of something. He opened his glove compartment and pulled out a small gift wrapped in silver paper.

"What's this?" he asked. 'It feels like a book. Good, Kagome likes books.'

"I found it on sale and I was going to give it to Sesshoumaru- you know as birthday present a few months back. But then, I really thought about it and realized that he might not need it anymore."

"So it's something good?"

Inutaisho grinned and began to reverse out. "If used the right way it's very good."

Then his father was down the road. Inuyasha felt his lip twitch.

* * *

'Something's not right,' he thought as he took the gift, hopped in his car and sped down the road to school. When he reached the parking lot and parked in his favorite spot which was close to the exit, he picked the gift up and his book bag and went into the school building.

'I wonder what this is…' He thought.

Then he saw Kagome and his heart raced. She hadn't seen him yet. 'Maybe I should surprise her. Inuyasha rested his bag down and prepared to go to her when his cell phone rang loud.

'Shit.' He ran to hide behind a locker and answered it. "Hello?"

"Inuyasha?"

It was his dad calling.

"Yeah?"

"You know that gift I gave you?"

"Yeah."

"You may want to open it and decide for yourself if it's a good gift for Kagome."

Inuyasha frowned as he looked at the gift in his hand. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing's wrong," Inutaisho said. "It's just up to you to decide whether it's the right gift for her."

"What is it?"

Inutaisho cleared his throat and said, "Why don't you open it? I forgot to buy a phone card, I'm stuck in traffic and on top of that your mother's supposed to call me soon. So I'll see you later."

Then his father hung up. Inuyasha felt his lip twitch as he closed the phone and pocketed it. Looking at the gift, he began taking the wrapper off.

Inuyasha's mind screamed as his face reddened when he read the title of the pocket handbook.

'69-Ways to Fuck'

* * *

lol. Love Inutaisho. I decided to post this chapter now. I really like it. I'll probably have more chapters to come today that is if my family will stop pulling me out of 'the realm' to clean up and shit. Lol. Anyway, I'll try to post another chapter soon. Good stuff is on the way!

Inuluver1990 goes back to 'the realm' to get another great chapter for her awesome fans!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	75. Chapter 61: GayBoy Alarm

**Hey! Here's the next chapter I promised. I hope you love it! Oh and thank all of you for responding to my questions! Kagome was 15 and now she's 16. You should be seeing that number a lot in the next chapter or the one after the next chapter. I can't wait to get some Inu/Kag action- but I'm not going to rush into it. I like order and progression in my stories if you all haven't noticed.**

**Anyway, no more running on! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: (Muttering) Stupid people can't understand that I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 61: Gay-Boy Alarm

Yusuke finally made it to his school after dropping his son, Shippo, off. It was 8:15 and he felt a bit anxious.

'Probably because I know that Saya will be here in the next fifteen minutes,' he thought with a smile as he got out of his car, got his briefcase and other much needed items. 'I can't wait to see her.'

"Yusuke!"

Shocked by the sudden sound, Yusuke bumped his head while trying to turn to see the woman who called his name.

* * *

Saya reached the school 8:30 on the dot. She couldn't wait to see Yusuke; she was feeling a bit disoriented and she knew that seeing him would make everything right or seem a little bit better.

'Come on feet, move faster,' she thought as she went up the stairs to the building at a quick pace. 'I have to see him.'

Saya walked into the office and froze.

"I'll see you then," he said to the woman who had come to see him so early in the morning.

"All right, Yusuke," she smiled up at him.

He walked her out of his office and was about to escort her out of the building when suddenly she turned and hugged him.

"Thank you so much for all of your help," she told him.

Yusuke didn't know exactly how to react to that response. "You're welcome. I'm just glad you're getting straightened out with that prob-."

Yusuke's eyes caught on a pair of brown eyes that were becoming familiar to him. 'Saya,' His body stiffened automatically.

The young woman hugging him felt the response and her eyes widened. She looked up at him and saw that he was staring at something behind her. She turned and saw a woman dressed in a black A-line skirt, a maroon top with a matching black female jacket.

Yusuke moved from her when he noticed the confused look on Saya's face. "Hold on a moment,"

The young woman watched as Yusuke went to Saya. A wave of intense jealousy came over her when the woman smiled brightly after he said something she couldn't make out. Then the woman laughed and pushed him away when he obviously tried to put his hands around her waist.

Irked, the young woman went to them and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt Yusuke,"

"Oh!" he said.

'He forgot I was here?' The young woman controlled herself before she went into a fit.

"Saya," he smiled at the other woman, "This is my former secretary Ms. Akiko Yamato."

"Hello, I'm Saya Higurashi" Saya said pleasantly. 'So this is the girl who was probably listening on me and Yusuke's conversation,'

"Hi," Akiko greeted. "So you're Yusuke's new secretary."

"Oh, it's not permanent," Saya told her.

"Really?" Akiko looked at Yusuke through narrowed eyes. "Did you inform Yusuke of that? He seems to think you're going to be around for a while?"

'This girl…I feel something odd about her. I don't really like it.' Saya's eyes snapped to him. "Three days after today and he'll have a new secretary,"

Yusuke smiled at her. "You're a really efficient secretary Saya and I was going to try and persuade you to stay on longer…"

She rolled her eyes. "I'll think about it,"

"Will you?"

Saya grinned up at him. "Of course."

'They… they look like they…are they seeing each other?' Akiko frowned a little but then plastered a smile upon her face. "You two seem to have a good working relationship."

Yusuke looked at Akiko slightly noticing the strange tone in her voice. "Yeah," he said looking at the clock. It was 8:40. 'Damn it. 20 minutes left before work starts. Time to get Akiko out of here. No matter how little the time is. It's me and Saya's time.'

"Anyway," Yusuke said. "Akiko I'll have a reference written up and ready for you by tomorrow."

"Okay,"

"You can come to get it at around 9:30." He said as he began to escort her out of the main office.

"Why not 8:30?"

'That's me and Saya's time,' he thought but didn't say that. "We start opening up and settling in around that time."

"Okay," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow then,"

"All right. Have a good day Akiko."

"You as well Yusuke," Akiko said as she left. 'He practically threw me out of the office- no doubt so he could be with his pretty secretary. Isn't that that Kagome-girl's mother? I knew I recognized her. So… he's got his eyes set on having a relationship with his secretary? Well… I guess I'll just have to make sure that never happens.'

* * *

When Yusuke went back into the main office, he couldn't find Saya so he went into his office and looked around. He still didn't see her so he began to call.

The door shut.

Yusuke turned around.

Lips connected suddenly.

Yusuke's eyes widened,

With eyes closed, Saya's arms wrapped around his neck.

Yusuke felt an immediate sense of calm and relief come over him. He closed his eyes and let his hands slide down to her hips.

Saya could feel the evidence of his arousal through his pants. 'I'm free now. I can do whatever I wish. Everything will be okay now. Hideka has nothing over me anymore and when I go to see him one last time any hold on me he had will be forever shredded.'

Yusuke felt Saya rub her body against his and knew instinctively that he wanted to feel even more of her. This morning when he had first called he thought something terrible had happened to her and even though she told him that she only sounded strange because she just woke up, he didn't really believe her.

'I just need a little more,' she thought as she plunged her tongue into his warm mouth. 'Just a little more.'

'She's urgent,' he realized. 'Why is she so urgent?'

'A little more,' she thought frantically as she pulled on him for more. 'I haven't had this in so long…too long.' Tears seeped through her eyes, drained down her cheeks and rolled to where their lips connected.

'Salt?' he opened his eyes and saw the tears draining from her face. 'Something's not right.'

He pulled from her. "Saya?"

She sniffed. "I'm sorry," she said softly as she began to wipe the tears away with her hands.

Yusuke, worried, handed her a paper towel. She took it and dabbed at her face. "Saya what's wrong?"

"It's just been so long," she told him.

"So long?"

"Eleven years."

"Eleven years since what?"

"Eleven years since I was free."

He blinked at her confused.

"Free?"

She took a deep breath. 'It's too soon to tell him about this,'

"You won't understand," she said.

"Then tell me," he asked her as he put a hand lightly on her waist and cupped her chin with the other to bring her eyes up to look at him.

Her lip trembled. Her eyes darted to the clock on the far wall of his office. It read 9:02.

"It's time for work," she told him.

"Work?" Yusuke frowned at her. "You think I'm gonna let you work like this. Tell me what's going on Saya. What do you mean by it's been eleven years since you were free?"

"Yusuke…"

"I want to know Saya,"

"This isn't the time or the place," she said. "I have to fix my face before people start coming in." She began to walk out of his office.

"Saya…" he grabbed her by the wrist. "I won't force you to tell me…" he paused, "But, I want you to."

She stared at him. "I will tell you," she said. "But not right now. It's a long story and- and I'd rather be home when I tell you."

"Okay," he said. "Just let me know when you want to talk about it. I'll drop everything to be with you."

She smiled and sniffed. "Thank you."

He leaned downward to kiss her lips softly.

"Yusuke?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go fix my face now?"

He let her wrist go but not before planting another tender kiss upon her lips. When she left his office, Yusuke sat down behind his desk and picked up some of the papers he knew he had to sort through but put them down when he couldn't even concentrate on them.

'I have to find out what Saya mean when she said that it's been eleven years since she was free,' he thought as he pulled out his secret sketchpad and began to draw a poignant picture of Saya crying. 'I hate her tears. I will find out what or who put them there.'

* * *

Even though Kagome was now 16, she kept it to herself. I mean… who in her class would actually care that it was her birthday?

"Happy birthday Kagome,"

Kagome looked up and saw Hojo with a present in his hand. A bright smile popped onto her face. 'Trust Hojo to know… then again, he is class president.'

"Thank you Hojo," she said taking the gift. "What is it?"

"Your birthday's today Kagome?" Muso asked.

"Weren't you just sleeping?" Hojo queried. 'I'm still kind of ticked that this guy bullied me out of my seat by Kagome,'

Muso smirked, "Yeah but my Gay-Boy alarm went off and I had to get up to make sure you don't try ass-fucking me in my sleep."

"Muso, behave!" Kagome admonished him. 'At least its extended homeroom period today and Mr. Setsuna and the other teachers are in an urgent staff meeting.'

Muso snickered at her.

'Foul-mouth cretin,' Hojo felt his lip twitch, then he turned to Kagome ignoring Muso. "Anyway, I hope you like it Kagome. It's an automatic back massager…"

"If you were going to tell her what it is in the first place why waste your time wrapping the fucking thing?" Muso asked taking the semi-unwrapped gift from Kagome.

"Muso-"

"And why the hell does Kagome need a back massager?" he asked scorning the gift. "Kagome's not an old hag you know. If she has a back ache all she needs is a good pair of hands to work her over."

Kagome gasped and her eyes widened.

"You know I pity you," Hojo said his blue eyes narrowing.

Muso dropped the gift and stood up to tower over Hojo. "Why the fuck do you say that?"

"Because you're pathetic,"

Kagome felt her heart jump into her throat. 'Muso's fists are clenching,'

Hojo continued, "It's only your second day here and you think you rule everyone. Sadly, you don't. I don't know why you feel you have to down my gift when you didn't even get Kagome anything, because you just got here and you don't even know her. You know nothing. You try to act like you're bad. But you aren't bad- you're just sad. You're deficient of love and friendship and so you try to destroy the love and friendship between people because you don't know how to obtain such things."

Muso's fingers made loud cracking noises.

Hojo scoffed. "Pop your fingers. Is that supposed to scare me?"

"No," Muso said.

"I'm not here to make any problems," Hojo said to him. "I don't know you, I don't know your circumstances but I do know you need to get them fixed fast because I won't be the one to harm you but you keep it up and you'll piss someone off who'll gladly stuff your teeth down your throat."

"You done yet?" Muso asked.

"Yeah-"

Muso sat down and grinned. "Kagome- I think Gay-Boy's finally grown himself a pair of balls between his skinny little legs."

Hojo's lip twitched. 'I don't like this guy. I don't like him being so familiar with Kagome…He just got here. I don't like it.'

"You know you talked about your Gay-Boy alarm going off," Hojo said irked by the guy's smug attitude. "Now I'm not gay but you're always making homosexual remarks when it comes to me so maybe your alarm's going off because you're the gay one."

Muso laughed. "Of course I am and I'd love to bend you over and take that sweet little ass."

"You're disgusting," Hojo scorned.

"Thank you now leave before I really fuck you up," Muso's voice turned harsh automatically and it made Kagome a little frightened. Hojo left not caring that Muso got the last word.

'Kagome… I don't like that guy. There has to be someone who'll gladly put him in his place and make him leave you alone. But who?'

* * *

'Okay, this isn't a good way to get a friendship started; Kagome's not even looking at me.' Muso sighed harshly. 'I need to think up something fast.'

Then his eyes hit on Kagome's present that Hojo had given her and an idea hit him. "Kagome?"

"Yes, Muso?" she asked still not looking at him.

"Are you angry at me?"

She finally turned her eyes to him. "What you said was wrong and hurtful."

"I…" He inhaled deeply and held his head down. "Kagome I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I…" He sighed and looked at her. "I was jealous," he admitted.

"Jealous?"

'Okay good, I'm hooking her,' Muso nodded. "Jealous."

"Of Hojo?" Kagome frowned, "I thought you said he wasn't any competition."

Muso shrugged. "He's got a bit of a lead on me," Muso said to her scratching his hair a little. "I mean, he seems to know you for a long time."

Kagome nodded. "I've known him since I was 5,"

"Wow…now I'm really jealous," Muso slumped in his chair.

"Why?"

"Because he probably knows so much about you," Muso said. "I don't know anything. I don't know your favorite color, what you like to read or watch, your favorite subject, what kind of gifts you like. Nothing. It just made me so jealous to know that he has such a big advantage over me. And to make it worst… you're going on a date with him to the movies on Friday… meaning you two will probably get to bond even more."

Kagome blinked at him. "Hojo's just a friend,"

"For now," Muso said. "You're young. Watch when you start seeing how appealing he is. I mean… the guy has that 'boy-next-door' look, he's intelligent and he's known you for years. When you start realizing just how good a boyfriend he probably could be…"

"I don't think I'll ever see Hojo as boyfriend material," Kagome said honestly. "He's really not my type."

Muso's eyes widened. "You have a type?"

Kagome shrugged. "I mean there are some things I prefer in a guy that Hojo just doesn't have."

"You mean physically?"

She nodded. "And a little emotionally as well. He just seems so balanced already."

"Are you saying you like guys with an mental problem?"

Kagome's mind went straight to Inuyasha. "I really don't know," she said honestly. "I think I do like a guy with a bit of an edge to him."

"So since Hojo's plain-"

"I don't think he's really plain- I don't know him in that way to say that," she said truthfully, "But I do know that I don't see myself with him in the future, but there's a big possibility."

"What about me? Is there a possibility?"

Kagome glanced at him. "Certainly; but you're like a penny that's lost its shine. You just need a bit of cleaning up."

"Really?"

"Oh and then there's attraction," she said quickly. "There can hardly be anything if there's no-"

Muso leaned his face close to hers and gazed into her eyes. "I think I feel a lot of attraction,"

'Too close,' Kagome moved her head back a bit. "Muso I think I should make something clear."

"Okay,"

"I- I'm not really looking to get into a relationship right now." She told him. "I- I think maybe I should clear up that I'd like us to be friends."

He frowned. "Wow, not one date and you're already scratching me off your 'boyfriend-material' list."

She stared at him. "Muso, I'm sorry but-"

He sighed. "No, it's okay." He said. "I honestly have my eyes on another girl but she's taken already."

"Taken?" then her mind went to Inuyasha's girlfriend. "You mean Kikyo?"

"I told you that we have a little history," Muso shrugged. "I guess you can say I still really like her and I mean it's not because I think her pussy's probably even more amazing now that it's bigger but… we shared a little more than just sex. We actually talked and when I talked especially she listened."

"Oh," Kagome said not knowing what else to say. 'He wants to be with Kikyo, but Kikyo is with Inuyasha because I want it like that. Do I still want it like that?' she wondered to herself.

"Anyway," Muso picked up his phone and began to play with it. "Let's just keep that a secret. I don't need her boyfriend trying to shove my teeth down my throat for still having feelings for his girl."

'Inuyasha doesn't care,' Kagome kept the thought to herself. 'Honestly, Inuyasha probably wants you to kiss Kikyo in front of him so he could dump her. But I'm not ready for him to be available yet. I just need a little more time; just a little more and then I'll tell him to break it off with her.'

"Yeah so," Muso looked at her. "Let's just be friends?"

Kagome nodded and then smiled at him. "Okay, we'll be friends."

"Good," he smirked. "Now as a friend you have to promise to at least listen to me and be opened minded. I know I have a foul mouth but I really speak sense… sometimes."

She laughed at that. "All right. But let me judge if you make sense when those 'sometimes' come along."

"Fine."

Then the bell rang signaling that extended homeroom period was over. Since they didn't have to wait for the teacher to dismiss them for their second period, the students filed out of the class and went their separate ways.

**

* * *

****Guys, there should definitely be some Inu/Kag action going on in the next chapter or the one after that. So stay tuned.**

**Inuluver1990 goes to rest for a while.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	76. Chapter 62: A gift for Kagome

**Here we go people another chapter! Um…I'll really try to post another one today but I'm not too sure if I'll get to since I'm super busy with 'home life' and shit. Yeah. Anyway, please keep loving the story. Thank you goes out to ALL my wonderful fans. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: (Muttering) Stupid people can't understand that I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 62: A Gift for Kagome

Inuyasha got into his second period still red in the face. He had to duck Kagome before she could see his reaction to the gift he had almost given her. 'I can't believe dad gave me that book! When I get home…'

"Inuyasha, you look about ready to beat someone over the head."

It was Miroku.

"Do I?" Inuyasha took out his text book.

Miroku pulled up a chair to sit next to him. Since exams were coming up the teachers were giving all the 12th graders enough study period time between classes.

"So what's eating you?" He asked. "I saw you and Kagome talking yesterday. Everything going all right with her?"

Inuyasha nodded. "We're talking, not about 'us', but we are talking. You know about school and shit."

"I guess that's progress," Miroku took out his textbook which had Sexy-Ass Sango scribbled all over it. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at it. 'Lucky bastard,' he thought a little jealously.

"Anyway," Inuyasha said. "Did you know Kagome's birthday is today?"

Miroku dropped the page he was looking at to stare at Inuyasha. "You're kidding."

'I guess that means he didn't know either.'

"Wow," Miroku scratched his head. "I didn't even know. So, did you get her something?"

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head.

"You didn't?"

"I just found out this morning," Inuyasha told him. "Her mother called to tell me."

"So you thought of anything to get her yet?"

Inuyasha scratched his head. "I've been thinking about it but nothing comes to mind."

Miroku began to rub his chin. "Well you've got money, it shouldn't be too hard to…"

"I'm broke," Inuyasha admitted. "Since I punched you in the face and got suspended dad cut my allowance and yesterday I gave Kikyo all my money yesterday to go shopping."

"Damn," Miroku snickered, "being a two-timer is really expensive."

"How would you know?"

Miroku and Inuyasha's heads snapped toward the voice and a big smile popped onto Miroku's face when he saw that the voice belonged to his girlfriend- that is, before she grabbed him by the collar.

"Are you cheating on me?"

"Of course he is," Inuyasha interjected with a snicker.

Miroku held his hands up. "No! No!"

Sango looked at Inuyasha.

He nodded. "Yeah- her name is..."

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelped as Sango raised her hand to slap him.

But Inuyasha was undeterred by Miroku's plea, "Her name is Sexy-Ass Sango."

When Sango heard she let go Miroku's collar and smiled brightly. "You're cheating on me with a girl named Sexy-Ass?"

"Uh… yeah," Miroku said straightening.

Sango sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him. "Is her ass sexier than mine?"

He looked at her curvy bottom seated on him and shook his head. "No, yours is much sexier."

"Why?"

"Because yours is real," he grinned as he rubbed her bottom. "Her's is just a bunch of words scribbled on my text book."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 'Lucky bastards.'

Then when they kissed, Inuyasha cleared his throat before they could get any tongue action in front of him.

They looked at him and smiled sheepishly. Sango was about to get off of Miroku's lap but he wrapped his arms around her waist urging her to stay.

"Why aren't you in second-period, Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

She couldn't resist resting her head on Miroku's chest. "I heard Miroku had study period so… I decided to take a bathroom break."

Then Sango laughed when he whispered naughtily in her ear. "We could take a bathroom break together. I brought rubbers."

"How about you think about fucking her later and tell me what you think I should get Kagome for her birthday!" Inuyasha snapped at the 'happy little couple.'

"Are you jealous Inuyasha?" Miroku smiled like Spongebob at him.

Inuyasha bit into his lip and looked away. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Today is Kagome's birthday?" Sango asked with a frown. "Gee, I didn't even know."

"Yeah well," Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't think she wanted it common knowledge."

"And you didn't get her anything?" Sango asked him.

"Hey!" Inuyasha snapped at her. "It's not like I meant not getting her anything. I didn't even know today was her birthday until this morning!"

"Oh wow," Sango said softly. "And you have no idea what to get her?"

Miroku smirked, "And he's broke. He gave Kikyo his entire allowance yesterday to go shopping."

"Gee thanks for letting the world know the state of my finances," Inuyasha grumbled. "But anyway, Kagome's mom told me that Kagome isn't really into material things. So If I can find her something…non-materialistic then that'd be great."

Sango and Miroku thought about it and after five minutes Inuyasha let out an exasperated sigh. "Got anything?" he asked.

They shook their heads.

"Damn it," Inuyasha murmured. "Miroku what would you get for Sango if you found out last minute?"

"Sango's not that hard to shop for," he said honestly. "I know she likes pink and black, I know she likes art and photography, I know she has a bone collection… knowing these things makes it easier for me. I can get her anything and she'd be happy."

Sango smiled. "It's true. In the end, all I really want is him… but, a tripod stand would be really nice."

He grinned up at her. "Are you telling me what you'd like in advance?"

"Just a suggestion," she grinned back.

"So you're saying that in the end, Kagome will just want me?"

They looked at him.

"If it's really love between you two then yeah… now if you were thinking about a gift to give to Kikyo, that's more than easy! A wad full of cash or a beauty kit." Sango told him. 'All that bitch loves is money and herself.'

The bell rang.

'Great,' Inuyasha thought.

"Anyway," Miroku said. "If it was me and I didn't have any money, I'd take Sango out someplace scenic and make love to her for hours. All you really have to do is buy a pack of condoms which probably won't cost more than $10 for a 24 pack, then think about where to go and allot at least three hours to her trying to please her."

Sango stared at him. "Forget the tripod stand," she smiled mischievously.

"But me and Kagome aren't…"

Miroku nodded. "I know," he said. "But that's just me."

Then Sango got up from his lap. "Inuyasha, whatever you get her will make her really happy no matter what it is especially if she loves you. Just think of something really simple and sentimental and you've got yourself a gift."

"I agree," Sango's boyfriend said. "Now, Sango since its recess why don't we go to my car and…"

He didn't get to finish the sentence. Sango was already pulling him out of the class.

'Lucky, lucky bastards.'

* * *

Lunchtime came swiftly and Inuyasha made his way to the main office. He had almost forgotten that Kagome's mom had asked him to come there this morning.

When he got inside, he found her seated by her computer typing away and he wondered where her 'bodyguard', the principal was. He always seemed to be hovering either over her or around her.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi," He said walking to her desk.

"Oh Inuyasha!" she smiled at him. "Thank you for coming."

He nodded. "You needed to speak to me?"

"I just wanted to tell you what Kagome wants for her birthday."

Inuyasha looked at her with wide, bright eyes. "You mean… you know?"

She nodded.

"Okay, what does she want?" He asked. 'Let it be within my reach.'

Her eyes twinkled at him. "My happiness."

He blinked at her. 'Okay, Kagome wants her mother's happiness. How the hell am I…'

"You must be wondering what would make me happy?"

He nodded.

"It's really quite simple," she said as she typed away at her computer. "What I want is Kagome's happiness."

Inuyasha thought he would drop to the floor when he heard that. "Okay, so what will make Kagome happy?"

She stopped typing and looked up at his handsome face. "You mean you don't know?"

He shook his head. "I… I hardly know anything about Kagome… we haven't really had time to talk and date and shi- stuff like that." He caught himself before he could curse.

"Hmm…" Saya tapped her chin. "Do you know she still wears that necklace you bought her on Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha reddened a little. He had noticed it yesterday when she was coming toward him afterschool. She had been playing with it. It really had warmed him all over to see that she still wore it even after all the shit he put her through.

Then Inuyasha remembered he was broke. "I'm really short on funds though," he told her honestly.

"Kagome really doesn't need anything big and extravagant," Mrs. Higurashi told him.

"I know," he said. "But I still can't think of anything to give her… I want it to be something memorable."

She thought about it. "Hey…"

He looked at her.

"Do you remember that night you came to Kagome's house around midnight and you sang to her under her window?"

Then inspiration hit him and he felt happiness spread through him. "Kagome loves my music,"

'Finally he gets it,' she thought happily. "I intend to be out until at least 8:00 so… that should give you two some time to…"

He nodded. A song was already forming in his head. "Thank you Mrs. H." he said leaning over to kiss her cheek.

And then he heard a throat clear. He looked up and saw Principal Yoshida frowning at him.

"You're too young for her," he said bluntly.

Saya gasped at him and Inuyasha laughed. "Trust me, you can have her if you want her, I've got my eyes set on her daughter."

Saya gasped again in shock and the two males laughed.

"Anyway," Inuyasha said. "I got to go. I feel a song coming to me and I want to write it down before I forget. Thank you again Mrs. H,"

"You're welcome,"

Then he was out the door. Saya looked up at Yusuke and before she knew it he was kissing her softly. When they parted, her eyes were glazed over with passion.

"I've been watching you from my office," he told her. "You- you looked a little worried about something."

"Did I?" she asked softly. 'Probably because I've been thinking about what Hideka said early this morning before you called. I can't wait until my meeting with that man is over. Then I'll never have to worry about him again. I'll be free from his grasp.'

Yusuke cupped her chin and kissed her again. "You got that look in your eyes again."

"What look?"

He stared at her. "The one you got before the tears fell,"

She inhaled deeply. "I- I'm sorry."

"I would tell you that it's okay," he sat beside her, his eyes never moving from hers. "But it's not and I won't lie to you. I will find out who or what put that look in your eyes and when I find out I'll make sure you never have that look again."

Saya felt her lips tremble. "Th- Thank you so much," she said.

He hugged her to him. 'It will be all right Saya… I will make everything all right.'

* * *

Inuyasha knew the bell would ring really soon but still he went straight to his car in the parking lot and picked up his guitar. He carried his guitar around all the time even if he left it in his car. Now as he strummed he felt the music come to him. He closed his eyes; he knew exactly what he wanted to play and what he wanted to say.

The bell rang minutes later and when he opened his eyes he felt a feeling of pure pleasure come over him. Kagome would be happy with his gift.

He got out of the car and headed towards his homeroom. 'It isn't much,' he thought. 'But Kagome loves my music and I'm sure she'll love what I have to play for her.'

He was confident she would love it but something in him told him that it just wasn't enough. He wanted to give her more. He didn't know how much more or what more to give her but he would find out even if it hit him straight in the face.

Afterschool, Kikyo had seen Sango, wrapped possessively in Miroku's arms kissing each other hotly in the school's parking lot. Her eyes widened as she watched her best friend.

'Good job, Sango,' She smiled evilly. 'You've finally turned from a mouse to a rat, kissing Kagome's boyfriend. Oh yes, you've learnt a lot from me.'

The black haired, brown-eyed beauty watched as Sango pulled away gently, touched Miroku's cheek and whispered something to him. Then picked up her bag out of his new Chevy and walked off. There was no mistaking the hot look Miroku gave Sango as she left; Kikyo knew that look too well, she had invented that look. Sango and Miroku would be having sex tonight, Kikyo was certain.

"I better go congratulate my best friend." Kikyo grinned.

'Kikyo must still be in class,' Sango sighed as she made her way from the parking lot to the school building, and then gasped when Kikyo popped out of nowhere and intercepted her. Her best friend stared her down and then hugged her quickly.

"So, Sango, when were you going to tell me that you and Miroku are together?" Kikyo asked not even bothering to say good morning.

Sango flushed. "Well, we've just gotten together and we wanted to keep it on the low." She lied.

"I see," Kikyo sighed. "You want to keep it low till he tells Kagome she's got to go?"

Sango nodded then recited the lie she had created a long time ago. "Yes, you see, he's been doing horrible in Math class and Mr. Hiroshima said that if he failed again in his class, he'll be off of every team he's on. So he's only with Kagome, because she can help him get good grades since she's such a brain at trigonometry."

"Well, isn't he a devious one," Kikyo cackled.

Sango grinned also.

"Now, let's get down to business." Kikyo sighed and flicked her hair. "I need to go to that camera store you're always going to."

"Why?" Sango asked following her. "And how are we getting there?"

"Don't worry about how we're getting there," Kikyo said. "Muso, my friend is dropping us to the mall. Oh and don't bring up that we're going to the camera store."

Then Kikyo saw Muso's car and led Sango over. "Muso, this is my best friend Sango Taijiya and Sango, this is my friend Muso Hakudoshi."

The moment Sango saw him, she felt a strange feeling come over her. 'I think I've met him before,' she thought. Then, for some unknown reason, Naraku Onigumo's face popped into her head.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked his eyes twinkling at her. 'She's suspicious.'

"Sorry," she apologized. "You just looked like Kikyo's boyfriend,"

He gave her a disgusted look. "You mean Inuyasha? I don't look like him!"

Kikyo laughed at Muso's reaction. "I think she means my ex-boyfriend Naraku,"

Sango's eyes widened in shock. "Ex-boyfriend?"

Kikyo sighed. "Yeah, I- I dumped him about a week ago."

'You did, did you?' Muso asked himself as he listened to Kikyo's expert lie. 'I must say that is a good way to get Sango off my ass. Now I won't have to worry about Sango thinking me and Kikyo are still together.

"Wow," Sango sighed softly. 'I guess those pictures won't be of any use to me anymore' she thought.

Sango had been trying to plan up a surefire way to use Kikyo and Naraku's nasty porn pictures against them but Kikyo had been gone for a week and now…

"You should have seen him!" Kikyo laughed. "He was so shocked when I dumped his sorry ass. I told him he was too old and I was getting tired of him. He wasn't even giving me the money I wanted so… I just told myself he had to go and then I let him go." She said to Sango.

Muso felt his fingers clasp tightly around the wheel. 'This is going too fucking far,' he thought unable to completely handle hearing Kikyo say such things about him even though they weren't true. She was just so believable he felt as if the words were true. It hurt him.

"Hey, are you two fucking going?" he asked honking his horn scaring them both with his outburst. "If you are hurry up and get your asses in the car so I can go. I got a lot of shit to do and I aint in to chauffeuring you bitches around all fucking day."

'He's angry,' Kikyo realized as she stared at him.

He didn't look at her.

Kikyo leaned over and cupped his chin. She didn't care that Sango was watching. "Muso, I told you about controlling your anger," she said softly.

Muso felt her hands and calm came over him. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Let's go?"

"Okay," Kikyo said then looked at Sango who was watching.

She laughed and pulled Sango into Muso's black Audi. "Here's something you probably didn't know but Muso was my fourteen-year-old boyfriend when I was thirteen. We have a little history together. Understand?" She explained.

'Oh, well now that makes sense,' Sango thought as she nodded to Kikyo. 'I guess I don't have to use those pictures anymore. Come to think of it…me and Miroku are together now and in some strange way it's because of Kikyo's maliciousness and greed. I guess I can let go of my revenge. It's petty. I have Miroku now and I'm happy. That's all that matters.'

* * *

That's it for now guys! Remember, I'll try to post another chapter later on tonight. Anyway, it's dinner time and I'm hungry so…

Inuluver1990 goes to fill her gut.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	77. Chapter 63: The Voice Within

**Big freaking surprises in this chapter people! I really, really, really love this chapter so please enjoy! Reviews also wanted! Now let's get onto this freaking awesome chapter!**

**Disclaimer: (Muttering) Stupid people can't understand that I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 63: The Voice Within

Since Kagome had decided that she would catch the bus home- and she was very adamant about that- Inuyasha took the time to go home for a brief moment. He was thinking that maybe he had something in his drawers that Kagome would love.

When he walked into the house, he was shocked to see Sesshoumaru and Kagura. He was so shocked that he stared for a while at what they were doing. Once, twice, three times…

4… 5… 6… 7… 8… each more passionate than the last.

'That's it!' Inuyasha's mind screamed. "Fuck! It's so fucking simple!" Inuyasha hit his head and ran out of the house back to his car.

Sesshoumaru and Kagura nearly choked when they heard the exclamation. They stared but only saw the door shut. They looked at each other and then shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

* * *

Kagome reached home at around 3:15 and was surprised when she didn't see Inuyasha there as yet. She went inside and went to change her clothes. She slipped on a short red skirt and a simple white top and her bedroom slippers. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and decided she would tie her hair up into a ponytail.

As she fixed her hair she thought about Inuyasha coming over to be tutored by her again. Her heart filled with happiness. She hadn't seen him all day. It's like he had been ducking her or something.

'No, he was probably busy with school work; he still has so much to do' she told herself. "I mean- why would he duck me? He loves me…doesn't he?"

She sat on her bed and thought to herself. 'I've been giving him so many mixed signals. I mean…he has to love me if he's still so… so persistent about being with me… right?'

'_**If you keep this up he may get tired of you.'**_

Kagome shook away the voice in her head. For some reason, this voice kept ringing in her head. She couldn't understand it. It was like another person was living inside of her yearning to come out.

The doorbell rang.

'Inuyasha's here!' Kagome's heart jumped happily. She went to look at her reflection in the mirror and frowned when she remembered she hadn't washed her face.

The doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming!" Kagome shouted as she ran to the bathroom, washed and dabbed her face quickly.

The doorbell rang again.

"Geez, he's so impatient!" she said as she scrambled down the stairs and ran to the door. Taking a deep breath she opened it and when she saw him, he was panting just as hard as she was.

'_**He's sooooo sexy,' The voice in her head moaned. 'My pussy's throbbing.'**_

'_Don't say that,' Kagome shouted in her head._

"You- You're here," she said as he inhaled shakily.

"Y- Yeah," he exhaled. "So are you gonna let me in?"

"Oh!" she flushed and moved to let him in. She realized he had his guitar with him. "Why do you have your guitar?"

"I still have lessons you know," he reminded her.

"Oh, yeah," she closed the door and followed him into the living room to the loveseat. "Are you still playing every night?"

He shook his head. "I've been so busy I haven't been able to play."

She could understand that and with all the work he missed he would definitely have to put his guitar down for a while. "Okay, so what are we doing today? Chemistry? Physics? Biology?"

"What time is it?" He asked.

She looked up at the clock. "Um… almost 3:30 now."

"Okay how about some Biology?" he said taking out his papers. "I'm kind of stuck on Osmosis."

"All right,"

They sat only a few inches apart- one teaching the other listening intently. She put him to work ten minutes later and was proud to see that he actually understood what she had said and applied it properly.

"Osmosis isn't really that hard a topic," she said as they moved on to Respiration another topic he was having difficulties with.

Inuyasha leaned over a little closer to see the diagrams she was pointing at and when the scent of his cologne hit her, Kagome heard the voice talk again.

'_**He smells amazing!' It exclaimed. 'Kagome just inhale deeply. Just once. Let me smell him better.'**_

Kagome gave into the tempting voice and breathed in deeply.

'_**Shit! He smells so fucking good!' her mind shouted. 'One more!'**_

'No'

'_**Please!'**_

"I said no!" Kagome shouted loudly.

Shocked, Inuyasha looked at her as if she were crazy. "Kagome?"

She gasped and glanced up at him. "I'm sorry!" she said turning a deep red. "I- I was…I was just thinking something…"

"Like what?" he asked wonderingly. "What could you possibly be thinking that would make you shout, 'I said no!'?" He asked her.

"Um…" she laughed hesitantly. "Don't worry about it. It was really something stupid."

'She's hiding something from me,' he frowned. 'But what?'

'Oh great! Now he probably thinks I'm a freak.'

'_**You are a freak…a sexy freak,' the voice laughed. 'Come on… I bet he'll really like it if you just let go…'**_

'Leave me alone!' she shouted in her head.

Inuyasha put his hand on her and she nearly jumped out of her skin. "Kagome? Are you okay?"

She inhaled deeply as she stared at him wide eyed.

'_**Goodness my pussy's aching for him!'**_

"I- I- I have to go wash my face," she said quickly.

"But your face is fine," He should know, he was staring at it ever since he came in. Sure, her face was a little red but that was all.

"It- it- doesn't feel fine," she told him as she ran up the stairs.

Inuyasha confused by her reaction listened as the door upstairs slammed. 'Something's not right with Kagome,' he frowned. "I don't know what's wrong with her."

* * *

Kagome was in the bathroom her face in her hands. 'Stop! Stop! Stop!' she pleaded for the voice in her head.

'_**Kagome it's okay,' the voice said. 'Listen, you just need to calm down!'**_

'Calm down!' Kagome shouted angrily. 'Why won't you go away?'

'_**Because I'm a part of you whether you like it or not!'**_

'No!' she screamed as she pulled at her head.

'_**Stop this fucking denial!'**_

'I'm not in denial!'

'_**You want to fuck him!' the voice shouted. 'There's nothing wrong with that! Just act on your feelings!'**_

'Listen!' she said trying to calm down. She moved her hands from her hair and looked at her face in the mirror. 'This is my life. Let me live it how I want to.'

'_**But Kagome!'**_

'I'll- I'll let you out when I think the time is right,' Kagome said as she started regaining her composure. Turning on the water she washed her face. 'I will not let you rule me and ruin my life.'

'_**But I'm just trying to make your life a little more exciting…a little better.'**_

'I will not let you melt my resolve,' she said as she dried her face and fixed her hair. 'Go back to sleep. You're a nuisance when you're awake.'

'_**Fine,' the voice huffed. 'But I swear, one kiss from him and I'm coming out! You hear me? One kiss and I will hit you with the full force of my power and you- you will regret denying me!'**_

'Just shut up and sleep,' Kagome thought as she walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

Inuyasha saw Kagome come back down the stairs. He was a little worried so he got up and went to her. "Kagome? Are you feeling better?"

She gave him a bright smile and nodded. "I just felt a little dizzy. I didn't have lunch," she explained. "I'm going to get something to eat. You want anything?"

"Uh… no," he said watching her closely. 'I can feel a strange kind of energy around her and I just don't know what it is.'

Kagome went into the kitchen and pulled out some food from this morning. 'I wonder if Inuyasha knows it's my birthday today'

When Kagome came back into the room, she sat down and ate her food beside him. "So is there anything you don't understand about Respiration now?"

"Um… no," he responded. "I understand it well enough."

"Okay," she said. "Let's move on,"

Inuyasha looked at the clock, it read 3:45. 'I can start my plan now,' he thought.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" she glanced up at him with bacon hanging out of her lips.

"Can I play a song before we continue?" He asked.

She chewed quickly and swallowed. "Um… sure,"

Picking up his guitar, he inhaled deeply. 'I hope it comes to me…' he strummed and grimaced at the sound. 'Something's not right with this tune,' he thought as he played a few notes. 'I'm not feeling it… why?'

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"What's the matter?" she asked noting his slight difficulty.

He sighed and rested the guitar down. "I thought I had a melody but it just left me," he answered truthfully. 'Maybe it's because I'm so worried about Kagome. She was acting strange and now she's acting as if nothing happened. She's hiding something from me.'

"Oh," she said picking up her drink. "Well, maybe if we continue you'll remember the melody?"

He nodded.

"Okay, let me just put these dishes in the kitchen," she said.

He watched her get up and leave. 'Damn it! I guess it's on to plan B,' he thought with a sigh.

Kagome put the dishes in the sink and since she didn't really favor the aftertaste in her mouth she went to the fridge and pulled out a pack of strawberries. She put them in a bowl, washed them and carried them into the living room.

As she sat she picked one up to eat. 'Hmm…' she loved the taste of fresh strawberries.

Inuyasha watched as she bit into the berry and he felt his body begin to thrum. It was bad enough that she was wearing a sexy skirt that almost showed her ass and definitely showed her long, luscious legs. Now he was watching the way she ate a strawberry and saw juice slide down her mouth. He saw himself leaning over to lick the sweetness away.

Her tongue caught it before he could react and just seeing her pink tongue made his cock harden. 'So sexy…'

"All right!" she smiled at him. "Let's see what's next?"

"Um… Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Can we do some math now?"

She didn't have a problem switching from subject to subject. "Okay, let' see." She began to go for his papers but when he stopped her she felt a shiver run through her body when their hands touched.

"What is it?" she asked confusedly.

"I don't mean like trigonometry or plotting graphs and stuff." He told her.

"So what'd you mean?"

'This is it,' He slumped back in the chair. "How about some mental math?"

She frowned at him. "That's not one of our topics,"

"I know,"

"Then why?"

He smiled at her. "I just want to," he said.

Sighing she agreed to it. 'What is he up to?'

"Okay. I'll ask the questions and you answer."

She blinked at him. "Why don't I ask?"

"Because I want to!" he grinned at her. "Come on, just play along."

"Fine," she couldn't help giving in especially when he gave her that sexy grin.

"All right, what is 8x2?"

"16."

"16x16?"

It didn't take long for her to multiply the numbers in her head. "256".

"How many hours can you get out of 256 minutes?"

"Um… let's see, that 60 divided into 256." She said as she worked the sum out in her head. 'This is kind of fun,' she thought briefly and then the answer came to her. "4 hours and 4 minutes."

"Good job," he congratulated. "Now…If I give you something every 16 minutes for 4 hours and 4 minutes, how many of that something will you get?"

She frowned at him. "Um… what's the something?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "It could be anything,"

"Make up something so the question is clearer," she urged him. 'I'm really liking this game.' She thought happily.

'Good, she likes this,' he was happy to see the way her eyes were shining brightly. "Okay… Um… how about we let the 'something' be a kiss?"

Her heart jumped as she stared at him. "Why a kiss?"

He grinned mischievously. "I mean… If I'm going to give you something. I'd like it to be a kiss."

She flushed and looked away. "Okay, a kiss," she agreed softly. "Repeat the question?"

"All right," he said. "If I give you a kiss every 16 minutes for 4 hours and 4 minutes, how many kisses will you get?"

Kagome found that it was a little difficult to think of Inuyasha's kisses and working mathematical equations.

"Well?"

"Hold on!" She said quickly and then the answer hit her. "16"

He smiled at her. "Correct. Now what is today?"

"Um… March 16?"

"What number is always reoccurring?"

"16"

"How old are you today?"

"Six-"

She blinked at him and then laughed. "Oh my gosh! You know today's my birthday!"

He nodded. She laughed happily. "That was so fun!"

He laughed with her. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Are you going to play your guitar for me?"

"I am," he nodded as he picked up the guitar again. 'My mood is back. Kagome's glowing.'

He strummed it and found the melody he was looking for. As he played the introduction he spoke in his smooth, manly, sexy voice in a very rhythmic tone.

"Now I don't have a cake to give you or even 16 candles but I do have this Kagome…"

_**Happy birthday, happy birthday, baby  
Oh, I love you so  
**_

Kagome's heart jumped like crazy when she heard his voice. It was so passionate so warm, so undeniably sexy.

_**Sixteen candles make a lovely light  
But not as bright as your eyes tonight  
(as your eyes tonight) (Oh)  
Blow out the candles, make your wish come true  
For I'll be wishing that you love me, too  
(that you love me, too)  
**_

'Is Inuyasha really singing such a sweet song to me?' she asked as she felt her body melt and water come to her eyes.

Inuyasha saw her reaction and was felt his body fill with happiness as tears started to drain down her face. 'She's happy.'

_**You're only sixteen (sixteen)  
But you're my teenage queen (you're my queen)  
You're the prettiest, loveliest girl I've ever seen  
(I've ever seen) (OH!)**_

_**Sixteen candles in my heart will glow  
For ever and ever for I love you so (for I love you so)  
**_

Inuyasha had never sung a song that was so soulful and expressive of his feelings. He was a little shocked when Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and let his music and the words flow over and into her.

'I love him…' she smiled. 'I love Inuyasha so much.' She thought. 'Maybe…'

_**You're only sixteen (sixteen)  
But you're my teenage queen (you're my queen)  
Oh, you're the prettiest, loveliest girl I've ever seen  
(I've ever seen) (OH!)  
**_

_**Sixteen candles in my heart will glow  
For ever and ever for I love you so  
(for I love you so)  
For I love you so!**_

When the song ended, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Inuyasha's heart jumped for joy. He rested his guitar down and held her in his arms. She was crying.

"Thank you so much Inuyasha," she looked at him. "It was beautiful."

"I- I didn't know what else to get you…" he told her truthfully. "It isn't much…but-"

She gave him a beautiful smile. "It's enough," she said happily. "It was the most beautiful, heartwarming song I've ever heard,"

"So… you really liked it?"

She nodded.

"Good," he responded and then his eyes darted to the clock. It was only two minutes before 4 o'clock. 'Time for my next plan.'

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

He leaned over to look into her eyes, "When the clock strikes four, I'm going to kiss you,"

Her eyes widened at him. She looked at the time. It read 3:59.

"Do you know how many times?"

Kagome didn't even have to take a wild guess. She already knew the answer. "16?"

He moved closer to her. "Every how many minutes?

"16?"

"For how long?"

"4 hours and 4 minutes?"

"Why?"

"B- because it's March 16th?"

He grinned at her. "And what's so special about March 16?"

"It's my birthday?"

"And how old are you?"

"Sixteen?"

"What time is it now?"

She turned her head to look at the clock. "Four o'clo-"

He took her chin in his hand and pulled her head to face him. When his lips touched hers; an onslaught of lust rushed over her.

'_**Finally!' Her inner voice screamed.**_

'No- please!' Kagome's mind pleaded.

"_**I warned you! Now feel my fucking wrath Kagome!"**_

Suddenly, Kagome's tongue plunged into Inuyasha's mouth, shocking him completely. Inuyasha felt his head spin out of control as Kagome's sweet little tongue swirled around in his warm, moist depth.

'Kagome…' he felt as if he was drowning in a sea of pleasure that kept rising and rising. He put his hands on her waist trying to lessen the intense passion of the kiss. But when Kagome lifted herself into a straddle and swept her tongue over his, he felt his resolve began to melt faster.

'No- Kagome's not ready for this!' he pulled her mouth from him.

She shared at him through chocolate brown, passion glazed eyes. She was panting furiously. Then she delved back to kiss him again but he kept her off. "Kagome," he said worriedly. 'She's not supposed to be like this.

Then suddenly a big grin popped onto her face. "I am not Kagome," Kagome told him.

He blinked at her hearing the natural sexiness of her voice. "Allright," he said. 'I can play along,'

"Who are you then?"

Kagome laughed and reaching up to her hair she pulled the red hair tie out of her hair causing her hair to fall around her shoulders wildly.

"I'm Fuckome."

* * *

I love this freaking chapter! It was so beautiful! From beginning to end! I told myself I would finish it by 10:00 and I did! I just saw everything and it fit! I so freaking love it! I really hope you guys enjoyed it.

I forgot to disclaim the song I used. It's called 16 candles by The Crests and I do not own it. But I would have loved to hear them sing that to me if I was 16 and if they are still alive. It's a very old song with a very soulful heartwarming melody. I love it! You all can listen to it if you'd like!

You all better have enjoyed it because I paid my sister $15 dollars to clean my kitchen so I can write this chapter! Please review. Oh and when you say 'Fuckome' it's like 'Fu-Kome' the 'c' is silent. Lol. I love her.

Oh! Please don't try to do the math and then tell me my answers are wrong. Lol. I hate math. Writing is my thing.

Inuluver1990 is going to go to sleep.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	78. Chapter 64: SexyTime

Hey people! I think it's about time we get a little SexyTime between Inuyasha and Kagome…well, Fuckome! So enjoy the chapter! Please Review!

This chapter is dedicated to **Franessa Black**! I love you girl and thanks for dedicating your story Six Senses to me! I really hope you like this!

**Disclaimer: (Muttering) Stupid people can't understand that I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 64: SexyTime

It was 4:10 when Kikyo and Sango exited Muso's car when he reached the local mall. Kikyo could feel his eyes on her. 'He probably wants to tell me something,' she thought knowingly.

"Hey Sango," Kikyo called.

"Yeah?"

"Can you go into Victoria Secrets and tell me if they still have that sexy garter belt we saw a while back? I think I want to buy that."

"O- Okay," Sango said her eyes trailing to Muso who was staring out at the road. There was an expression on his face that Sango thought was akin to sadness. 'But why would he be sad?'

Sango left a moment later. Kikyo turned and went to him. "Muso, are you okay?"

He looked up at her. "Yeah," he said trying to shrug off the fact that he wasn't really okay.

She could sense that he was lying so she leaned over through the window and kissed him softly. "I didn't mean any of those things I told to Sango,"

"I- I know," he said. "But… you were very convincing you made me feel like we were really over."

She smiled at him. "I'm an excellent actress aren't I?"

"Yeah- you're a fucking excellent actress," he complimented giving her a soft smile.

"Will you come to pick us up?"

"Sure," he told her. "I don't know why you won't just let me come with you,"

"I don't want Sango to think anything's going on," She told him.

He nodded and then pulled out his wallet. She smiled when she saw the picture of them kissing. He pulled out five $100 bills and gave them to her. "It's not much but I don't like carrying around too much money."

She trilled happily at the gift. "Thank you!"

Then she pushed her tongue into his mouth, swirled it about for a while and pulled away leaving him hard and wanting more.

"You're fucking me tonight," he told her.

She leaned over and put her hands between his legs to feel his semi-hard erection. "Fine by me. Thanks for the money. Pick us up around 5 or 5:30."

"Okay, I'll call when I'm back."

Muso watched as Kikyo disappeared into the mall and sighed. 'Just hearing her say we broke up made me feel terrible. I don't even want to imagine what she'll be like when she finds out about Akiko and what Akiko wants to do. She'll hate me so fucking much.'

Naraku- under the disguise of a troubled teen named Muso Onigumo, pulled off and decided he would go to his apartment and continue working on his plan. It had to be flawless. Nothing could go wrong because he would need something big to get Kikyo not to hate him anymore after he fucked another woman in front of her.

* * *

'Kagome…'

Inuyasha felt as if he was drowning in a sea of pleasure that kept rising and rising. He put his hands on her waist trying to lessen the intense passion of the kiss. But when Kagome lifted herself into a straddle and swept her tongue over his, he felt his resolve began to melt faster.

'No- Kagome's not ready for this!' he pulled her mouth from him.

She stared at him through chocolate brown, passion glazed eyes. She was panting furiously. Then she delved back to kiss him again but he kept her off. "Kagome," he said worriedly. 'She's not supposed to be like this.

Then suddenly a big grin popped onto her face. "I am not Kagome," Kagome told him.

He blinked at her hearing the natural sexiness of her voice. "Allright," he said. 'I can play along,'

"Who are you then?"

Kagome laughed and reaching up to her hair she pulled the red hair tie out of her hair causing her hair to fall around her shoulders wildly.

"I'm Fuckome."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at her. 'Did she just say…?'

"Did you just say Fuck me?"

She laughed sexily at him and whispered in his ear. "It's Fuc-Kome, the 'c' is silent…but I'd love to fuck you."

Inuyasha felt his head begin to swoon as her eyes twinkled mischievously at him. Was Kagome actually doing this?

"You can call me 'Kome for short or Fuck…I like that, call me Fuck!"

"Fuc-Kome," He tried the name on his tongue. He felt his cock throb even more and when it hardened beneath her she gasped with excitement.

"Oh!" she said as she felt his body's physical reaction. "I think I'm ready for some SexyTime Inuyasha."

He nearly choked as she began sucking on his neck softly. "Kago-"

She pulled from him and growled angrily. "If you call me Kagome again I'm gonna throw you out on your fucking ass! You hear me?"

His breath caught in his throat as he nodded. 'I- I think I like her like this,' he felt his pants tighten even more. 'Damn it, my cock's straining against my zipper.'

Then she smiled again and decided that it was getting a little too hot. "Do you think it's hot?"

"Yes," Inuyasha stared into her white top and saw the lushness of her breasts and noticed she was not wearing a bra. 'I think you're very hot,' He felt his hands tighten on her waist a little. 'This is torture.'

"Good!" She exclaimed and before he knew it, Inuyasha saw the flesh of two ripe, fulsome breasts adorned with pink, semi-erected nipples. "Much better-"

"K- Fuckome…" he felt his lips dry automatically and then his mouth began to salivate. 'Her breasts look like peaches…'

"Hmm…" she sighed as she cupped her bared breasts and began to squeeze them. Inuyasha saw her nipples poke from between the digits of her fingers and he groaned.

She looked at him as she began to weigh them in her hands. She lifted one, then lifted the other and like a see-saw one went up while the other went down over. Inuyasha was absolutely hypnotized.

"They aren't massive…" she said, "But they aren't too small either," Then her eyes went to his. She could tell he was entranced by the sight of her creamy globes. She grinned, "It's my birthday, so you have to give me what I want!"

He stared at her and she let one go making it bounce slightly. "Touch 'em."

Inuyasha's hand approached slowly and Kagome/Fuckome moaned when they made contact. He cupped the mound and squeezed gently. He stared as her nipples hardened even more- a natural response to his tender touch.

"Harder…" she said softly.

He complied. With a little more pressure he squeezed the sensitive flesh in his hand and heard her moan.

"Roll the nipple in your fingers," she gasped feeling her pussy throb at her words.

And when he did as she asked; she felt the pent-up juices within her begin to seep from her slit. "Oh!"

Inuyasha watched as her face flushed under his administrations. 'She's so beautiful,'

Then Kagome let go of her other breast and he took that to mean it was time to pleasure the other luscious orb. His other hand took her lonely second breasts and teased it- synchronizing it with his first hand.

Kagome gasped as she held onto his shoulders and watched him work her breasts over. He squeezed, he flicked and he rubbed her until she was panting for more.

"Taste them," she rasped cupping one nipple and lifting it to his mouth. "Suck on it,"

Inuyasha couldn't resist licking his lips before complying with her sexual command. 'Kagome's so fucking hot,'

His tongue rolled around the peak mercilessly as his other hand continued working her other breast. When his teeth, scraped gently across the most sensitive area of her breasts Kagome trembled and moaned ardently.

"Oh yes!" Kagome pulled his head even closer to her breasts.

Inuyasha moved gently making her nipple pop from his mouth and then he attacked the other nipple with the same gentle ferocity.

'_**Fuck he's amazing!' Fuckome screamed in her mind. 'I can't wait to fuck him!'**_

'No!' Kagome cried. 'Please… you have to stop this!'

'_**Shut up and enjoy it!' The voice snapped. 'You always got your panties in a twist! Hmm… that's not such a bad idea. I think it's about time I let him pull those panties out of your sexy, little ass!'**_

Inuyasha was surprised when Kagome pulled away. The nipple he was working on made a loud pop as it left his mouth. He licked his lips as he watched her breasts bounced. She had tasted so good.

Kagome inhaled deeply as she stared at him through her passion glazed eyes. "I want you to see something," she said lustily in his ear.

Then using his shoulders, she lifted herself up to stand on the couch. Inuyasha looked up and saw red underneath her skirt. His face heated as he tried to look passed the skimpy material between her legs, but when he did he saw her full breasts and fully erected nipples.

'Shit…' he groaned.

She smiled down at him and very carefully she turned the opposite way. Inuyasha was spellbound as he stared up under her short skirt and saw a small portion of her ass.

"Hold my legs," she told him. "If you let me fall, you're not going to like it."

He nodded and took hold of her long legs. When she was certain he had her she grinned and told him to look as she bent over and pulled her skirt from covering her thong-covered ass.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he felt pre-cum begin to seep from his cock. Her ass was amazing. It was creamy, curvy, lush and luscious. "Fuck!" Inuyasha growled sexily as she laughed and shook her ass in front of his face.

"Do you like what you see."

"Yes," He did. He could see her wet thong-covered vagina. 'Her pussy's wet,'

Then she put her hands on his knees to give her a little more balance. She began to spread her legs more- like she trying to do a split. This movement made her vagina lower down closer to his face. Inuyasha's breath came out shakily and then he gasped and looked between his legs.

Kagome had one hand between his legs and she was rubbing the hard erection she found there. "Oh, you're so hard Inuyasha." She grinned. From the way she was positioned, her hair was hanging down and he could see her beautiful face between the long legs he held firmly.

Then with the one hand that caressed him through his pants she began working his belt off. He watched as her movements flowed fluidly. It was as if she had done this before or in a past life. Then his button was undone and she carefully zipped his zipper down mindful of the turgid and sensitive flesh pressed up against it.

"Wow," she said in awe.

'_**He's so big,' Fuckome sighed happily. 'Can't wait to have him in my pussy,'**_

'No!' Kagome pleaded again. "Don't-"

'_**I thought I told you to shut up and enjoy it.' Fuckome growled at her. "I will taste his cock today whether you like it or not and I'm too fucking sure you're going to like feeling him in your mouth. So shut the hell up and stop bothering me!'**_

Inuyasha's eyes heated as Kagome's hand worked his stiff out of his boxers. They were a little wet from his pre-cum and she had trilled happily at that.

Then his cock was out. Fully erected and ready to blow a massive amount of cum.

"Inuyasha…" she called in a songlike voice.

"Y- yes?" he trembled.

"My pussy's aching can you fix that for me?" she asked him softly.

Inuyasha looked up and saw her panties were even wetter. "H- How do you want it?"

"Hmmm…" she thought. "Lick me through my thong,"

'Holy shit,' Inuyasha closed his eyes as he willed himself not to cum as yet. 'She's so fucking hot!'

Inuyasha raised his head to close the distance between his mouth and her most intimate area. Then he opened his mouth and covered her red-covered pussy.

"Oh!" Kagome gasped and then she leaned a little more and took the head of his throbbing cock into her mouth.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha shouted as her hot mouth made contact with his sensitive skin.

"Hmmm…." She ground her hips into his face as he licked her through her underwear. She didn't take his entire length or even half of it into her mouth, she focused on the mushroom-shaped head of his swollen cock.

His hands tightened around her thighs. He was holding her carefully and she could feel his body thrumming.

'_**He's going to cum soon,' Fuckome realized the shaking in his body. 'Not yet,'**_

She pulled up making his cock pop from her mouth but as she tried to straighten, Inuyasha's hands moved up to grip her waist and hold her pussy in place on his mouth. He licked and bit softly at her crying slit and Kagome began to shake as she felt waves of pleasure come over her.

'_**Oh god!' Fuckome cried. 'Fuck yeah!'**_

Kagome cried shakily in her head, 'On no! What's he doing to me?'

"Oh yes! Suck my pussy Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned loudly as she grounded her pussy into his mouth.

Inuyasha didn't intend on letting her go until he felt her body convulse with a powerful orgasm. Then, through her panties he felt her hard clit and knew he would have to work that part of her a little more. So he began focusing on stimulating the bud of her desire.

Kagome shrieked as she felt him sucking on her clit. "Oh my gosh!" She had to grab something. The only thing she could grab onto were her breasts and so she grabbed at them and squeezed hard as she felt her orgasm rip from her body.

"Fuck yeah!" Inuyasha growled happily as he felt her body shake furiously.

Even when Kagome's release was finished, Inuyasha moved his mouth over her heated flesh gently. He could still feel her spasms. 'Good girl,' he thought with a grin.

'_**Oh he's definitely getting my pussy now,' Fuckome gasped as she tried to calm herself.**_

'What…did…he…do…to me?' Kagome panted for air.

'_**He did something absolutely fucking good!' Fuckome laughed happily. 'Got to kiss him!'**_

Kagome was finally able to straighten and he let go of her, when she turned to look at him he was licking his lips and staring up at her with the most intense passion in his eyes. 'I hope me doing that doesn't confuse her…but I could feel she wanted it… and who am I to refuse the birthday girl? So I gave it to her,'

* * *

Sango and Kikyo had finally finished all of their shopping. She had wondered where Kikyo had gotten $1500 dollars but didn't question her. Kikyo was a whore, there was no explanation after knowing that fact. 'But just how many men would you have to fuck if you have more than $1,000 dollars?' Sango wondered.

"Oh I am so happy!" Kikyo exclaimed as they walked through the mall. "Did you see those cute little iris cameras?"

"Yeah- you bought how many?"

"Quite a few," she grinned. "I had to in order to get the perfect pictures!" she said.

The Iris Optical cameras were an invention that was created many years ago and were still hot on the market. They were the size of an iris and in order to get a perfect picture of an entire room a person had to buy 4 iris cameras to put in each corner of the room and then a fifth camera called the Main Iris. The 4 small irises would reflect a picture into the main iris almost like invisible beams and on the Main Iris pictures of the entire room from top to bottom and side to side would be recorded into the Main Iris.

Kikyo found it a little confusing at first but when she was told it was perfect for taking recordings in secret she leapt at the idea. She would have a set of irises put up in Muso's apartment and four in hers.

"Oh I can't wait!" Kikyo exclaimed.

"Why'd you buy all of those?" Sango asked wonderingly.

Kikyo grinned at her, "Inuyasha's birthday will be rolling around soon and I want to have a video captured of all the moments we share in his room and my room. I'll have the cameras installed secretly and then when it's time to show him he'll be shocked and amazed! He'll love it!"

'Yeah- that's really freaky. Why would he like you secretly watching everything he does in his room?' she scorned a bit. 'Anyway, it's her life.'

"Oh and don't tell anyone about it especially Muso," Kikyo told her sternly.

Sango frowned. "Why especially him?"

"Haven't you realized?" Kikyo asked. "Muso's still in love with me, but I'm taken so…"

"He's just hanging around now?" Sango finished.

"Exactly," Kikyo sighed. "Anyway, he doesn't mind being friends for now so I'm not really worried,"

"Are you leading him on?" Her best friend asked. "You didn't tell him that if he does things for you , you'll dump Inuyasha for him did you?"

Kikyo laughed at her. "Of course not! I don't have to resort to such things! Muso loves me; he'll do anything I ask without me having to ask twice. There's no need for such low-handedness."

'This girl never ceases to amaze me,' Sango thought. 'Anyway, let's just get me home so I can talk to Miroku.'

'I need to get access to Muso's apartment before next week,' she thought. 'His birthday is coming up and I want to set the cameras up. 'He'll be so surprised when he sees the footage! People will pay big money to see our sexy tapes!'

Suddenly Kikyo's phone rang. He had given it back to her at lunchtime after they had fucked in the janitor's closet. She wasn't surprised to see he had erased everything.

"Hello?"

"I'm here,"

"Okay," she hung up and looked at Sango. "He's in the parkinglot waiting for us."

"All right,"

"Remember don't mention the cameras to him, he'll be very upset about how much I love Inuyasha. Muso may try to hurt him. You know he's very unstable. He's even seeing a therapist- but don't tell him I told you that."

Sango nodded. 'For some reason I feel like she's lying out her ass.'

Of course that was a normal feeling for Sango because Kikyo was always lying out her ass.

* * *

Kagome gave Inuyasha a brilliant smile, straddled him again and gave him the hottest kiss he could ever imagine. Inuyasha moaned in her mouth when he felt her rub her soaked still covered pussy into his burgeoning cock.

Then she pulled from him and laughed happily. "You were amazing!"

He was panting. "You- you were more than amazing."

Her eyes sparkled at him. "Carry me," she said.

He wondered confusedly. "Where?"

"To the bathroom," she told him as she looked at the clock and realized it was hitting 5:30. "I don't think I have enough strength to walk after you did that,"

'She must have to piss after that,' He smirked and held her ass in his hands as he stood up. 'I'm surprised I can still walk,' he thought as he began carrying her up to the bathroom.

When he entered; surveying the clean blue and white room he rested her down and she watched as he was about to leave. She wrapped her arms around him from the back and felt him freeze as one hand clutched his cock and the other rubbed the taut muscles of his torso.

"Where are you going?" she asked sexily as she rubbed her breasts against his shirt-clad back.

"I thought-"

"You dirty, dirty boy," she spun him around and began pulling down his jeans that were already falling off his boxer-clad hips. "It's bath time!"

**

* * *

**

I love Fuckome!

**I hope you guys loved SexyTime! There's a lot more to come! Please review and I hope you all enjoyed it. Now I'm going to rake the yard, take a bath and then write the next chapter!**

**Inuluver1990 goes to do work she doesn't want to do.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	79. Chapter 65: Sexy Bath Time

Hey! I got another chapter for you guys! I'd like to send a shout out to a dedicated fan** Angelblaze2006.** I would also like to extend my thanks to everyone reading this raunchy story of mine. (Sighs) it makes me so happy to read my reviews. Yes, so please give more reviews and I have a shitload more of surprises in this story!

**Disclaimer: (Muttering) Why can't you understand that I do not own Inuyasha?**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

* * *

Confused Love Story

Chapter 65: Sexy Bath Time

Saya looked at the time on her computer. It was almost 5:30. 'I better start packing up to leave,' she thought as she finished typing the reference letter she was working on for Yoshida's former secretary Akiko Yamato.

He had written some very good things about her. He said that she was always on time and very hardworking. Saya fixed it up and said she was punctual and very dedicated to her work. There were little changes Saya had to make and she knew Yusuke wouldn't mind her corrections. He had told her that was one of many things that appealed to him.

Saya sighed as she got up from her seat and started clearing up the papers. As she thought about all the tings Yusuke had told her had appealed to him about her, she flushed brightly. 'Everything will be okay,' she thought. 'I held up my contract for 11 years and now… now I can finally be-"

The phone rang. Saya's hand snapped to pick it up and in one fluid recitation she greeted the person on the other line and asked what they needed.

"I need you to go to a store to pick up a dress Saya,"

Saya heard the voice and nearly dropped the phone. Instead, she crumpled in the chair and began to shake. "H- Hideka,"

He laughed. "Hello Saya,"

"H- How'd you know where I am?"

"How do I always know?" he asked menacingly. "Easy, I'm watching you."

Saya felt her lip begin to tremble. She looked and saw that Yusuke's office door was open; she hoped he couldn't hear her. 'I have to hurry this call up,'

'What do you want Hideka?' Her voice lost its trembling and a serious tone took over. She would not worry Yusuke with her foolish personal problems.

He grinned. "My- my- no need to rush."

"State your business or I shall hang up the phone,"

"I thought stipulated in the contract you weren't supposed to be working until today,"

Saya froze. "I'm not being paid for this job. I'm helping out a friend."

"You mean Principal Yusuke Yoshida?"

Saya bit into her lip. "Yes, now what's it to you?"

"Nothing," Hideka said as he stared at his busty secretary. He called her over with his finger. When she came, he made her turn around and bend over. His secretaries always wore dangerously short skirts. These were skirts that when they bent over everything underneath showed. And of course he made sure they never wore anything underneath except a strap on vibrating dildo pushing into their pussies.

He was pleased to see his secretary's erotic juices flowing from between her legs. Undoubtedly she had been cleaning herself all day with the napkins he provided.

"I need you to pick up a dress," he repeated.

"What kind of dress and why?"

"It's at the Something Old, Something New store."

Saya frowned at the store. "That's a bridal store," she said.

"I know and there's a dress waiting for you there." He told her. "I want you wearing that before you come and be on time. So you better leave now if you want to make it here for six. If you are late… well you don't want to know what will happen if you're late."

"Fine," Saya said hanging up the phone.

"Saya?"

She gasped and spun around to look at Yusuke. 'How long was he there?' she wondered as her eyes shot open. He was staring down at her worriedly.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

She shook her head and then calmed herself. "No, everything's fine."

'Lying again,' he thought sadly. 'Saya don't lie to me.'

"Who was that on the phone?" he asked sitting beside her. He had looked at his Caller ID on the phone in the office and wondered why Takani Corporation was calling. He had waited for Saya to transfer the call to him but she never did and the green light signifying the phone being in use turned off.

"Oh, that was a wrong number," she said quickly. "Probably a prank call,"

"A prank call coming from one of the leading corporations around?" he asked speculatively.

"You knew who it was?" she stared up at him.

"I just looked on the Caller ID, I thought it would have been extremely important," he said. "The only big company that ever calls me is a real estate company,"

There was a long silence.

"Who was on the phone?"

She shrugged and then sighed. "He's just some guy interested in me,"

Yoshida guessed as much. He frowned and then gave her a small smile. "Are you cheating on me?"

She looked at him and then laughed. "Of course not, I'm not remotely interested in that man. You know 'big time' men always think women will fall at their feet for money and status and stuff. I'm not that kind of woman."

He smiled and nodded as he kissed her softly. "You're packing up already?"

She nodded. "I have to go home. Kagome's birthday remember?"

He couldn't resist the frown that came to his face. "Didn't you tell Inuyasha you'd probably be home at around 8?"

Her eyes widened. "You heard that?"

"I- um…" he didn't know what to say. He had eavesdropped a little on their conversation.

"You were eavesdropping?"

He scratched his head. Saya stood up and pierced him with a hard look. "I can't believe you! How many conversations have you listened to since I was here?"

He sighed. "It's not like I mean to… I just… I just hear your voice and I can't stop listening to it. I could care less about the words you're saying to other people (unless it's about me) I really just love hearing you talk."

'So sweet,' she thought. 'I have to put a little distance between us now at least until I'm back home from my meeting with Hideka Takani.'

"Were you listening to the conversation I had a few moments ago?" she asked folding her arms and glaring at him.

"I- I didn't hear much," he said softly. "I only heard, 'That's a bridal store' and 'fine', honest." He told her not liking the anger he was sensing brewing within her.

"I can't believe you," she turned her back on him. "I can't believe you actually went so far to breach my privacy."

"Saya-" He tried to touch her.

"It's not even work hours!" she pulled from him.

"I- I'm sorry," he said trying to make her listen. "I- I didn't know what you were saying was private…I just wondered why a corporation like that was calling and I just heard you say those things. I don't have a clue what's going on. I don't know what a bridal store has to do with a camera corporation. I don't know anything."

"Well good," she said sternly as she picked up her purse. "You have no business trying to find out anything either!"

"Saya…"

"I have to go," she told him as she shut off her computer.

"You're angry at me?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she snapped at him. "You need to learn how to be more professional! You're always hitting on me when I'm working, you're always kissing me and touching me and you have students whispering about us 'getting it on' in your office early in the mornings!"

"S- Saya…"

"Don't Saya me!" she shouted as she began to leave. "I will see you tomorrow at 8:45. It doesn't take more than 15 minutes to get the computers and tea and everything ready to start the day. I don't need to be here 15 minutes earlier so you can try rubbing up on my ass! Do NOT call me tonight. I will see you tomorrow, Principal Yoshida."

With that said, Saya left the office knowing she had hurt him badly. Tears began to drain down her face. 'I'm so sorry Yusuke,' she sniffed as she hopped into her car. 'When this is over…I'll fix this. I'll explain everything once Hideka Takani is out of my life forever. Please don't hate me. I love you.'

Yusuke was stunned at Saya's outburst. So stunned in fact he slumped in her chair and put his head on her desk. 'She's so angry at me…she doesn't even want me to call tonight.' He thought sadly.

Closing his eyes, he calmed himself. He had to pick up Shippo for 6 o'clock and then he had to go home and cook, help his son with his homework, finish off some very important documents and then prepare his son for bed. He had a lot on his plate.

'I don't need a woman who lies to me practically all day giving me anymore stress,' he thought as his sadness went to anger.

He was even angry when he locked up and picked his son up from Baseball practice. "I hit two homeruns today daddy!" Shippo said.

"That's good Shippo," he congratulated but didn't sound at all ecstatic as he used to.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he lied as his lip twitched. He didn't like telling his son lies but he didn't want Shippo to worry about him too much. "I had a very hectic day at work."

"You're not telling the daddy," Shippo said noticing the tick in his lip. "Something's happened between you and Mrs. Higurashi,"

Yusuke looked at him and his anger disappeared. "H-how?"

"Because you're always happy with her and now you're not," Shippo told him.

When they reached home, Shippo hopped out of the car and then went to his dad to hug his legs. "I don't know what's wrong but I do know everything will be all right."

"How do you know?" Yusuke asked his son as he picked the little boy up into his arms.

The little boy smiled at him. "You always make everything all right."

Yusuke smiled back and the hugged his son to him. "You're right," he said. "Now how would you like homemade spaghetti and meatballs?"

"Can I make the meatballs?"

"Sure you can!" his father said as he opened the door to their simple little beautiful house and walked inside. 'I won't call Saya tonight but I will make everything right when I see her tomorrow.' He promised himself.

* * *

Kagome watched as Inuyasha pulled his shirt off. Her mouth was on his flat stomach the moment he began to bare it. She could feel his muscles tense as she rolled her tongue over his abs.

He was still wearing his boxers but Kagome soon rid him of that nuisance. She stared at his entire body and thought, 'This guy is the epitome of male sexiness, no one compares or even comes close to him,' Kagome thought as she admired his body. It was the truth.

_**'He's so fucking fuckable!' Fuckome moaned. "Let's jump on him!"**_

Before Kagome knew it she had jumped into his arms and was kissing him passionately. Inuyasha groaned as his hand cupped her ass. His cock was throbbing between them and he could feel Kagome's pussy- which was still covered by her red thong.

"You're so hard Inuyasha," She grinned at him.

"You have no idea," he muttered and she laughed.

"Let's get in the shower. The water heats up really fast and I want a nice hot shower now."

"Okay,"

He turned on the water with her still wrapped sexily around his body. He could hardly believe that the only thing left to take off was Kagome's thin red thong. Kagome or Fuckome to be precise made a trail of wet kisses along Inuyasha's collarbone. She could feel his large hands caressing the cheeks of her ass.

"Take off your panties," he rasped in her ear.

"You take 'em off," she came out of his arms and turned to give him full view of her curvy little ass.

"My pleasure," Inuyasha felt himself grin as she spread her legs slightly and bent over. He took the straps and pulled them down slowly not shocked to find that her thong was stuck between the pouting lips of her vagina.

She moaned when he pulled the material gently from her body and it dropped silkily to the floor. Inuyasha admired the curve of her ass and couldn't resist pressing cock between the crevice.

Kagome gasped as she felt him rub against her.

'Horny dog,' Fuckome laughed happily. 'How about we show him how we work our ass, Kagome?'

'No!'

Fuckome cackled at her response and then before Inuyasha knew what was happening Kagome was rolling her hips into him.

"Do you like this Inuyasha?" she asked in a sultry voice.

"Y- Yeah-" he said as he watched the way she erotically moved against him.

'If she keeps doing this I'm going to cum all over her back,' he groaned and gripped her hips. "Shit!" he said when he felt her body move like a vibrator.

She laughed, straightened and turned to him. "I bet you never knew I could do that!"

He shook his head.

"Well," she said stepping into the tub and letting the water spray all over her body. "Now you know,"

Inuyasha couldn't stop himself from just staring at the way the water heated her skin and ran down all the curves and plains of her sleek body. She opened her eyes to look at him and a big smile popped onto her face.

"You know, I'm sure it's fun watching but why not join me and just start touching me?" she asked. "I'll let your hands go anywhere they like,"

At that invitation, Inuyasha jumped into the tub and she gasped when she realized how small he made the tub seem when he was in there with her. His hands were on her waist and she was pressed up against his hard body. The water was spraying on his back and his long hair but he didn't care. He pulled Kagome into a deep, head spinning kiss and reveled in the way she locked one leg around his lean waist and rubbed her pussy against his thickening cock.

Kagome's arms wrapped around his neck; she wanted to deepen the kiss. Then she felt Inuyasha rocking into her and she couldn't help grinning at his response. "Are you horny?"

He nodded and she licked her lips. "Good, I like it when you're horny,"

Inuyasha couldn't take his hands off of her. If they weren't on her breasts, they were on her waist curving to cup her ass. She loved his sensual response.

Then because she resist the temptation; she dropped to her knees and looked up at him. "Inu…Yasha?"

His eyes widened when he saw how close she was to his stiff appendage of manliness and when she took it into her hands, he closed his eyes and let the feeling of her tiny hands squeezing his cock flow all over him.

Kagome flicked the head gently with her thumb and heard him groan. "I wonder how you taste?"

"Ka-"

Her mouth closed over his head and Inuyasha gripped the faucets. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed as she sucked the plump, turgid head.

She smiled with his cock between her lips and rolled her tongue around the tiny slit.

'_**He tastes soooooo good!' Fuckome moaned.**_

'I can't believe this! He's going to think I'm a whore!'

_**Fuckome sighed. 'He will not!'**_

'How do you know?' Kagome cried. 'All you care about is getting his penis into my vagina!'

'_**Our vagina,' Fuckome corrected. 'And I like the word pussy more, but since you want to be so scientifical I'll let you stick to your 'vagina' term. Now leave us alone, I'm about to have this fine piece of manhood stretching my…our pussy!'**_

Kagome cried.

'_**It'd be fine if you just relaxed and enjoyed it!' Fuckome laughed.**_

Inuyasha felt light headed as the hot water hit his back and Kagome worked her mouth between his legs. 'Kagome's actually giving me head,' he groaned as his hands moved to her head.

She looked up at him and saw the tension. 'He's going to cum…just a little more,'

Inuyasha rocked his hips as gently so he didn't choke Kagome by thrusting his entire length down her throat. He was beginning to see a kaleidoscope of colors. 'So good…' he thought as his thrusts became a little forceful.

Kagome held the base and scraped her teeth along the head of his sensitive flesh and then she heard Inuyasha's voice rip from his throat in a long exclamation. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Kagome gasped as she pulled away just in time. Inuyasha's white, hot, sticky fluid shot from his body and landed all over her face and chest. He shot at least four times and then his cock just dripped like a faucet that wasn't turned off properly.

His eyes were closed as he crumpled to the floor of the tub. The water he was blocking from Kagome shot onto her and she giggled. "Are you all right Inuyasha?"

He opened his eyes slowly and saw her lean over to turn down the pressure of the water. He saw his cum all over her and flushed when she cupped her breasts and began rubbing it all over her fleshy mounds.

"Do you think cum is good for my skin?" she grinned. "I mean it has protein in it right?"

'This girl is incredible,' he thought as he leaned over and capture her lips in a brief, yet searing hot kiss.

Kagome opened her mouth and let him play with her tongue until he pulled away. "T- Thank you," he said grateful to finally have a release from not only his pent-up cum but his frustrations. He felt so amazing and light right now. It was like he just lost a pound of stress and problems. He felt…words couldn't aptly describe how he felt.

"Well," she got up and stared down at him. "My pussy wants a little action..."

The moment she said that he lifted one of her legs and put it over his shoulder to spread her pussy petals to him. He stared at the little bud and licked his lips. The water was from the shower head was still running down her body and slipping between the juncture of her thighs.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha's tongue came out and slowly licked between her pussy lips. She moaned in satisfaction. He licked again, even slower. She groaned in pleasure. He licked again, even slower than before and she gripped his head and began to rub her pussy in his face.

He chuckled and grabbed her hips before plunging his tongue into the entrance of her love tunnel. Kagome gasped in shock as his tongue shot in and out of the hole she knew would soon be stretching to fit his cock. "Oh Inuyasha!" she moaned in delight.

Inuyasha's mouth did everything imaginable. He licked, flicked, nipped, sucked and even bit lightly at her sobbing flesh. Kagome's back arched as she felt the beginnings of another powerful orgasm. Her back hit the wall as she felt her body begin to lose control.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" She began to pant as she pulled at his long hair.

'That's so goooooooooood!' Fuckome screamed as his tongue plunged and sucked on her. 'Oh yes! Oh yes! Oh yes!'

'Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!' Kagome felt her body begin to shake in response.

'That's right Kagome, cum for me,' Inuyasha thought as he squeezed the softness of her ass. 'Cum for me!'

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome trembled furiously as her body shook involuntarily. She was out of control as Inuyasha continued his onslaught. "Another one is coming!" she screamed as another orgasm hit her. "!"

'I bet the neighbors know my name now,' Inuyasha couldn't stop himself from laughing happily. "What a scream!" Inuyasha grinned. 'Kagome's a screamer and loud one at that. Good thing her mom isn't home!'

Kagome crumpled into his arms and he held her as she panted for air. "Are you o-"

Before he could finish Kagome's mouth closed over his and she fucked him with her tongue the same way he had fucked her pussy with his. Inuyasha's tongue came in on the action and they fucked each others' mouths with their tongues.

They basically fought each other for dominance in the kiss, but when Inuyasha's hand cupped her pussy and he pushed his longest digit into her wet passage Kagome screamed out in pleasure.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"That's right fuck my finger!" He growled in her ear as he bent and pulled a nipple into his mouth.

Kagome began to bounce up and down involuntarily on Inuyasha's strong hand and she screamed again as a smaller yet still extremely powerful orgasm hit her.

"You're so fucking sexy!"

Kagome couldn't resist pulling him down in the tub and putting her tiny body on top of him. Inuyasha was shocked as Kagome began to fuck him even though he wasn't even inside of her.

'No condom,' he groaned and had to take this little offering. He gripped her hips and plunged his hardness against her and she gasped in pleasure.

"Yes Inuyasha!" she moaned as she bounced literally on his cock. There was no penetration but just the thought of him being deep within her made her scream his name again and again and again. Inuyasha's eyes rolled to the back of his head as another load shot out of him spraying onto her pussy but not inside.

Kagome fell on top of him and they both panted as the water sprayed them lightly. Inuyasha laughed a little and she looked down at him. "What's so funny?"

"I'm- I'm happy," he told her honestly and then leaned up to kiss her passionately. "I feel so good right now. It's like I'm the one whose birthday is today. Is that right?"

She giggled happily and rubbed her head into his chest. "Your happiness makes me happy,"

"And you happy makes your mother happy,"

She looked at him and nodded. "It does."

"You think she'll have a problem with us fucking around like this?" he asked grinning up at her.

Kagome thought about it. "I don't see why she would!" she said as she got up and then reached for her strawberry body wash.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome squeezed some of the creamy pink wash on her chest and breasts and then she poured some on his chest. She put the bottle back and laid on of him.

"Now Sexy Bath Time really begins!" She exclaimed happily. He watched as she rubbed her strawberry wash all over his chest with her breasts.

He took some off of her and rubbed it between his hands. Kagome smiled as he ran his hands across her back and then her hips.

"Hmmm…" she moaned happily as his naughty fingers worked between her legs. "You're really good at this…I should invite you to bathe all the time!"

He grinned. "Not in the mornings when we have to go to school,"

"Why?"

"We'll never reach," he said as he sat up and pulled her into a heartwarming, pussy throbbing kiss.

'Oh no!' Kagome's mind said at the feeling that was becoming irresistably familiar.

'Oh yes!' Fuckome laughed mischievously as another orgasm began to grow within her.

* * *

There you have it everyone! Sexy Bath Time! It really was very, very sexy, wasn't it? I love Fuckome soooooo much! OMG! You know I think every girl has a bit of Fuckome in them. Anyway, I'll really try to post another chapter some time tonight. I am so freaking loving this story!

And did you see what's happening between Yusuke and Saya! Geez! Anyway, I'll probably be calling my next chapter **Sexy Bed Time. **I so love Inu/Kag/Fuckome raunchiness! Please review!

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	80. Chapter 66: Sexy Bed Time

This chapter is 10 pages long! I really hope you guys love it. I've been working on it all day since I posted Sexy Bath Time. There are quite a few segments in it, I do hope I developed all properly and didn't miss out anything. Anyway, please enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer: (Muttering) Why can't you understand that I do not own Inuyasha?**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 66: Sexy Bed Time

Inuyasha was gasping for air as Kagome panted in his arms her head buried in the crook of his neck. He stared up at the ceiling in the bathroom as the waves of pleasure began to recede.

'It's like Kagome's a completely different person,' he thought as he felt her kiss his neck. 'Fuckome… I really like that name. I think it's sexy and it really suits Kagome. Who knew Kagome had such a kinky side.'

Suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes caught onto something strange in the pivot of the ceiling on the crown molding. It looked like an eye of some sort. 'Strange,'

"Kagome?"

"Yes?" she sat up and stared down at him.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to the strange looking circular thing.

She turned and looked and then shrugged. "I'm not really sure," she told him honestly. I noticed them a while back and I asked mom and she told me they came with the house. So I forgot about them. I know they look strange but I think it's because you've never seen them in another person's house."

"I guess so," he said still feeling that something was wrong. He felt like someone was watching them. 'I'm just being paranoi-'

"Inuyasha?" she cupped his chin and turned his head to look at her. "I think it's about time we moved to the bed," she told him sexily.

His cock hardened beneath her and she laughed happily.

_**'He's so responsive to me!' Fuckome trilled. "I love his reactions!"**_

"Okay,"

"Yay!" she said jumping up off of him excitedly. She was completely comfortable with her body and having him look at her in her most natural state. "Let's go!"

She stepped out quickly and then gasped as her foot slipped. Inuyasha's reflexes had always been extremely fast and he literally caught her ass before she fell face forward into the toilet bowl.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome flushed with embarrassment. She was about to turn when she felt Inuyasha's mouth between her legs again.

"Oh!" The fear of almost falling had made her adrenaline pump and now Inuyasha was pleasuring her again making her heart beat even faster. "Inuyasha! It's sexy bed time now!" she exclaimed.

Then he got up and pulled her into his arms. "You're such a clumsy girl aren't you?"

She flushed under his gaze and nodded. "I can't tell you how many times I've bruised myself while coming out of the tub."

He grinned at her. "Which place do you bruise the most?"

She didn't have to think about it. "My ass,"

"I suspected as much," he said as he rubbed her ass. "I think I will start coming over to bathe with you every morning,"

"Why?"

"So I can catch you before you fall all the time,"

Kagome blushed and then kissed him happily. "You are so sweet!" she exclaimed.

"I know," he said walking into her room. He rested her on the bed and she boldly spread-eagled her body as an invitation to him. He took it without thought and got on top of her.

Before Inuyasha allowed himself to drown in Kagome's love he looked and saw two more weird looking circular things in the corners of her room. There was something strange about those things.

Kagome's hand cupped between his legs and he instantly forgot about the odd devices. He asked her as he began sucking on her neck, "Now what time is it?"

"It's sexy bed time!" she said as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Saya couldn't believe it! Out of all the things Hideka had ordered her to wear! Saya ran out of the shop holding the dress up and jumped into the car. 'That man is going to pay when I get there!'

Saya didn't care that she closed her door on the train of her dress. All she cared about was getting to that place, finally settling her business with that man and leaving so she could straighten things out with Yusuke.

That's all she wanted. She couldn't wait until she could be with Yusuke in his arms, in his office tomorrow morning. She couldn't wait to hear his voice tonight as she apologized and explained how horribly lonely-of-love her life had been for 11 years.

Hikeda Takani was a big time business mogul. He had invented, created, sold and distributed his Iris Optical cameras all over the world and they had been big sellers now for almost 17 years.

He stared down at the bare assed secretary spread wide on his desk, a fat dildo lodged up her pussy and his cock…in the other hole. He was finished with her…he just liked staring at how he looked inside of women.

Then the buzzer rang, and he knew his 'potential' new secretary had arrived. She didn't have any references but she had promised to bring one tomorrow morning, she had sent her resume and most importantly nude photos of her in a bunch of different positions.

His favorite one was the one bent over a work desk spread open. He could see every detail of her body in that position. He could feel his cock throb. She was a very beautiful girl with long sleek black hair and sexy brown eyes. Her breasts were also very pleasing to him, large, round and pink with cherry colored nipples.

"You can pack your things and leave," he told the woman as he pulled out of her.

"What?"

"Need I be simpler than that?" He asked as he pulled up his zipper. "I'm tired of you so you're fired."

"But Mr. Takani!"

"Leave the dildo, clean up your mess and go," he said walking out of his office to greet his new secretary.

When Takani saw the woman he was even more pleased. She was dressed just as he had asked her too. In a very short skirt and a tight, long sleeve top that was opened up to show her black lacy bra and creamy tits. He came closer and saw that she was wearing a sexy pair of red pencil-heel shoes and sheer black stockings.

"Good afternoon," he gave her a welcoming smile.

"Hello, you are Mr. Takani?" She asked.

"I am," he said.

Then the young woman saw another woman leaving his office. "Who's she?"

Tanaka saw his old secretary and said, "She's the former secretary. You see she's pregnant and I have to replace her."

"That's quite understandable," she said. 'No doubt it's your baby if she's pregnant.'

"Shall we go into my office?"

She looked up at him and nodded. 'What kind of man has a ten minute meeting with a potential worker?'

Takani looked at the time. It was 5:40. Saya would be arriving or should be arriving in 10 minutes. That was more than enough time.

"I've looked at the job package you sent."

"Were you pleased?" she asked.

"Very," he told her. "You are a very beautiful woman inside and out and I am more than certain that you will be a perfect addition to my company."

She smiled at him. "You know all that already?"

"I've been in the business for a long time," he told her. "I can sense great things in people and I sense a lot of potential in you."

She noticed he was staring at her breasts. She smiled at him and cupped them. "Do you like what you see, sir?"

He nodded. "Your tits are beautiful,"

"But you've only seen pictures of them," she told him. "I could have photoshopped-"

"You didn't,"

"So do you intend to ask me some questions for my interview?" She asked.

"None is required," he told her. His mind was already made up. She would be perfect for the kind of work he wanted her to do.

"Oh really?" She gazed up at him. "Then what is required?"

When his hand reached out to hold onto her waist he gave her a grin. "You're intelligent. I think you know."

"Take off everything or just raise my skirt?" she asked.

"Just raise your skirt," he told her quickly noting he only had 5 minutes. "Bend over the desk."

She did as told and gasped when he poured some kind of cold liquid on her ass and entered her swiftly. He was pleasantly surprised to see that his cock fit perfectly into her ass. He fucked her hard and fast keeping his mind on the clock. When he finally shot his load into her he pulled out quickly.

"You will do very well," He told her as he zipped up his pants. He could feel Saya's presence.

She straightened and fixed her clothes. "What time do I come in tomorrow?"

"9:30,"

"All right,"

"You can leave now," he told her as he straightened his clothing.

"Fine," she said as she picked up her purse.

"Oh!" He picked up the dildo and handed it to her. "Wear this to work every day,"

'Nasty bastard', she stared at it. "Okay,"

"Oh and what's your name?" he asked her.

"Akiko Yamato,"

"I'll remember that, Kikyo," he said.

"It's-"

"You can leave now,"

Akiko went to the elevator and went down all thirty-nine floors of the building. Why a building needed 39 floors was a mystery to her. 'That stupid man called me 'Kikyo!' she raged. 'Do I look like a fucking Kikyo?'

She sighed. Of course she did, Naraku had told her how shocking her resemblance to his Kikyo she was. 'I hate that bitch,' Akiko thought. 'But no matter, I'll get my revenge when I'm fucking Naraku in front of her slutty, little, under-aged face!'

Akiko stopped suddenly when she saw someone she thought she recognized.

"Is that Saya Higurashi?" she whispered.

Then she shook her head. 'Impossible,' she thought as she left and forgot the woman in the long, flowing, white wedding dress going into Takani Corporation. 'There's no way I can be so unlucky that Saya actually has some relations with Yoshida Yusuke as well as Hideka Takani. No way in hell.'

* * *

Saya turned into the parking lot at 5:50. She was on time to destroy the remnants of her old life and she was more than ready to get it over with so she could begin a new one filled with love and happiness from a man who actually cared about her.

She entered the Takani Corp and went to the front desk clerk who was looking at her strangely.

"Hello," Saya said as politely as possibly. "I'm here to see Mr. Hideka Takani,"

"O- Okay," The young woman said as she picked up the phone next to her. "I- I'll just tell him y-you're here,"

Saya heard a strange buzzing sound and wondered where it was coming from. She listened closely and realized the woman was buzzing. 'Is she wearing a…'

A moment later

"Mr. T-Takani… um… I'm not c-certain but if you're expecting a bride…sh- she's here," the busty and obviously ditzy young woman said.

When she hung up she looked at Saya and said. "Y- you can take the elevator to your left and g- go to the very top floor, the first room you see,"

"Thank you," Saya said turning to walk away but then she turned back to the girl and said. "I'm not sure but I think your vibrator's broken."

"Wh- why do you say that?"

"Because I can hear it."

The clerk watched as the woman in the wedding dress left and then she cursed the vibrator lodged inside of her for making so much noise. 'Mr. Takani breaks it and then gives it to me and tells me I can't even replace the stupid thing. Why am I still working for him?'

Then she remembered, 'Oh yeah, I have no choice. I signed a contract with the devil.'

* * *

Saya made it to the top floor and inhaled deeply as she walked out of the elevator. She saw the room and took another deep breath to calm her nerves.

'Everything will be fine,' she thought to herself as she approached the door. 'I'm here to finish this unfinished business. When I am done I can leave. I just wish this dress wasn't so tight.'

The dress was identical to the one she had worn when she married him. 'That bastard. I don't see why he would want me to wear this thing,' she frowned. 'Our marriage was terminated years ago. 11 to be exact. The only thing that's kept us together is that contract.'

What made Saya angrier was that the store clerks at 'Something Old, Something New Bridal Store' had told her that Mr. Takani had ordered she put on the black panties he provided and wear no other undergarments.

'That perverted freak,' Saya thought angrily. 'Why'd I ever marry him?'

To Saya, the only good thing that came out of their marriage was Kagome. That's the only thing she was ever grateful for.

'I hope Kagome's having a good time with Inuyasha,' she thought. 'He'll definitely make her happy. I know he will and it will make me happy and that's what Kagome wants for her birthday.'

"Have you no manners? Standing outside a doorway is rude."

She heard the voice and stepped inside.

"Saya," The tycoon smiled at her lasciviously.

Saya frowned and put her purse on a nearby table. "Let's get this over with Hideka, I have a daughter and a new life I'd like to get back to."

"In due time Saya," he said eyeing her from top to bottom. "In due time."

* * *

Inuyasha loved how Kagome tasted, it took a lot of will power not to spread her legs and taste the honey that seeped between them again. 'She's so wonderful,' he thought as she rolled her hips into him.

He still hadn't put his rock hard stiff into her but just feeling her move over him so urgently pleased him. Kagome was on top of him as his hands roved over every inch of her sexy, little body. He still couldn't believe all the sexually amazing things they had done together.

'I want to be inside of her,' he thought. 'She seems so ready to go that far…with all that's happened will she really resist if I…'

"Inuyasha?" she said softly. Her body was thrumming and waiting for his cock to make its entrance into her patient little pussy.

"Yes?" he stared at her.

"I want you to fuck me," she told him truthfully as she stared at him through eyes that held no lies at the moment. She really wanted to go all the way.

Kagome sat up and before Inuyasha could comprehend she had aligned his cock with her wet slit. Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'No condom!'

"Kagome!" He exclaimed quickly.

Kagome already had the mushroom-shaped head of his slick cock in her body. Her eyes were closed.

_**'I warned you Kagome,' Fuckome sighed as she felt her body stretch around Inuyasha's big moist head. 'I will have his cock in us right now!'**_

'Oh please!' Kagome cried. 'I'm not ready for this!'

_**'Stop being such a wuss!' Fuckome growled at her. 'You keep this up and Inuyasha will leave you and really stay with Kikyo! Do you want that?'**_

'N- No,' Kagome said softly, still feeling Inuyasha's length gliding slowly into her. 'But Inuyasha loves me. I don't have to rush this,' Kagome felt her words become stronger. 'He will not hate me if I don't want to do this yet. We are still so young, we've got time. We haven't even started dating yet!'

_**'He feels amazing,' Fuckome sighed ignoring Kagome.**_

'Listen to me!' Kagome felt her anger began to rise. She didn't like Fuckome ignoring her when she was saying something so important. 'I SAID LISTEN!' Kagome shouted angrily.

Fuckome gasped and stopped reveling in the way Inuyasha felt going into her.

'He isn't even wearing a condom!' Kagome shouted furiously. 'He's been trying to stop me but I'm forcing this on him! I'm practically about to rape him!'

_**'Don't worry, he'll like it!' Fuckome told her.**_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he pulled her off of him quickly.

She looked at him. "What's the matter?" she asked as if an argument wasn't going on in her head. "I thought you wanted…"

"I do!" he told her honestly. "But I don't have any condoms!"

Then she smiled at him and went to her drawer where she pulled out two and handed them to him. "We had a family life class when you were suspended. I knew these would come in handy soon so I kept them."

She ripped one open carefully and began fixing it on his shaft when she realized. "I think you need a bigger size," she grinned at him. "Is it too tight?"

He did feel uncomfortable with it on. "A little," he told her.

"Don't worry about it," she said happily. "Since I know you're clean, I'm going to start the pregnancy pill regimen so you never have to wear an uncomfortable condom again."

His eyes widened. "You're going to actually…?"

She nodded and kissed him softly. "I love you and I want you comfortable when we have sex!"

Inuyasha's heart warmed at her words.

"Now, I think it'll be better if you enter me while you're on top," she told him. "I just remembered you're dealing with a virgin pussy here!"

He flushed at her raunchiness. She laughed and kissed him as she laid on her back. "Now… put it in and be gentle with it. It should get better after the first time,"

He grinned down at her as he got on top. "How do you know so much about sex? Have you been watching porn?"

"No!" She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him. "I just read a lot of horny fan-fictions!"

"Is that so?"

She nodded, "Now put your cock inside of me now or we'll run out of time before we get to the good stuff."

He looked up and saw a clock that was identical to every clock in the house he had seen. 'Why are there so many strange things about this house? Those weird eye-looking things and the matching clocks?'

He shook the thought away and looked at the time. How in the hell did it get so late? It was 6:05 now. In the next hour and fifty-nine minutes he would have to leave her. That was hardly enough time because he didn't ever want to go. 'I'll just have to make this time good for her.

Inuyasha began kissing her again. He kept going until he felt her passion begin to peak again and then he started putting his cock into her slowly. 'Finally!' he thought.

_**'Yes Inuyasha! Just like that!' Fuckome moaned.**_

'Fuckome I am not ready for this!' Kagome shouted in her head angrily.

_**'Too late,' she sighed. 'He's going in deeper! I can feel him stretching us!'**_

'NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! STOP IT!' Kagome's anger erupted so harshly that Inuyasha froze as he felt a strange and powerful and angry energy explode beneath him. He stared down at Kagome and saw the tears draining out of her eyes.

"Shit!" Inuyasha gasped as he pulled out of her quickly. "Kagome am I hurting you?"

Kagome sat up and panted furiously as she curled into a ball.

_**'NOOOOO!' Fuckome shouted in dismay. 'Kagome don't do this! He wants this so badly!'**_

'I'm not ready for this!' Kagome snapped.

_**'You're so fucking selfish!'**_

'Hey!' Kagome shouted. 'You're not the one who's going to get pregnant if anything goes wrong! I'm not the only selfish one here- all you ever think about is jumping on his cock and doing lusty things to him! There's so much more to life than fucking you know! I want to get to know him! I want to feel more comfortable with him. I already let us get to far and now I'm more confused than ever!'

_**'What are you so confused about?' Fuckome asked trying to understand. 'You want to fuck him! There's nothing wrong with that!'**_

'Don't tell me there's nothing wrong!' Kagome barked. 'Let me figure what's right and what's wrong! In the end my decisions are the only things that matter!'

_**Fuckome settled down. She began to realize just how serious Kagome was. 'You- You really love him a lot don't you?'**_

'I do,' she said. 'I don't want to rush into anything and then feel as if I'm drowning because I took on too many things I don't understand as yet. I'm only fifteen- sixteen I mean. Let me live a life that has more love than lust. I want to create a lasting relationship with him. What will happen if I give him everything now and have nothing to give him later?' she asked. 'I don't want to have him think I'm some kind of closet whore and turn him off!'

_**Suddenly Fuckome laughed. 'A closet-whore?'**_

'Why are you laughing?' Kagome frowned.

_**'I understand Kagome,' Fuckome told her. 'Just- just give me a little more time with him? He's really sexy hot!'**_

'No fucking!'

_**'Okay!'**_

'I mean it!' Kagome said sternly. 'You can touch and kiss and lick him all you want, but his cock goes nowhere inside of you!'

_**'You mean us,' Fuckome corrected. 'You really should stop separating me from you. We are one.'**_

'No, I am one. You are a nuisance!'

_**She laughed, 'I am, but I'm a fucking sexy nuisance and I'm proud of that!'**_

Kagome rolled her eyes.

_**'Maybe you should talk to him and then let me take over the rest of sexy bed time!'**_

'You make a mess and want me to clean it up?'

_**'Hey! I didn't tell you go frigid under him you know! If you had just kept that feisty little temper under control then…'**_

'Shut up or I'll ban you from performing fellatio on him!'

_**'NOOOO! Don't band me from sucking his cock!' Fuckome pleaded. 'Please don't do that to me- I mean him!'**_

'All right,' Kagome said. 'Let's enjoy the rest of the time we have,'

_**'Okay,'**_

* * *

Kagome unfolded herself and looked at Inuyasha who was calling her frantically. "Kagome? Are you okay? Please tell me I didn't hurt you!"

She gave him a small smile and sniffed as wiped her tears away. "You- you didn't hurt me,"

"Then why are you crying he asked?"

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I- I thought I was ready, but…"

'So that's it!' Inuyasha sighed and pulled her into his arms. "Damn it Kagome you scared the shit out of me! I was worried when you started crying. If you aren't ready to go all the way then that's okay with me. What we've been doing up until now is fine. I- I loved what we were doing and if that's all we do for a long time until you're ready to go all the way then shit- it's better than nothing. Just having you in my arms and kissing you is enough to sate my deepest hungers especially when I think that you could be somewhere else instead of here with me."

"Inuyasha…"

He kissed her tenderly. "If you're not ready," he pulled the too-tight condom off. "Then fine, we won't go that far. I won't hate you for that. I love you."

Her lips trembled as she hugged him to her. "You- you don't think I'm a whore then?"

He gawked at her and then scoffed, "Why the hell would I think you're a whore?"

She rubbed her neck. "I mean… don't whores usually give guys head and do all that porno-like stuff that I did?"

He grinned at her then. "You said guys…I'm only one guy and I'm sure you haven't done that to anyone else, right?"

She nodded.

"You're not a whore," he said as he rubbed his hands along her waist. "You may be a bit kinky but you're definitely not a whore."

_**'I told you so!' Fuckome taunted.**_

'Shut up,' Kagome said. 'I just wanted to make sure,'

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"About Fuckome-"

She put her finger on his lips. "No questions," she said.

"All right," he sighed. "But we have even more to talk about when we start talking about 'us' again."

"Yeah," she nodded.

_**'Can you let me out now?'**_

'Hold on you impatient little slut,' Kagome murmured.

"Inuyasha?"

"Uh huh?"

"Kiss me?"

He grinned. He was more than happy to oblige her. When his lips touched hers, Kagome's arms laced comfortably around his neck and she let herself drown in his kiss.

'You can come out now,'

_**'Thank you and who were you calling a slut? I'm you, you know!'**_

'Just shut up and enjoy him!'

_**'Happily!'**_ Fuckome said as she made Kagome's body rock into Inuyasha's solid body.

* * *

That's all for today people. I'll post another chapter tomorrow night if the Internet isn't on at work. I'm glad you all are loving the story!

Anyway, Inuluver1990 is going to bathe and go to bed. Very tired and satisfied with the chapters I produced today!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	81. Chapter 67: Midnight Phonography

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING AS SOON AS POSSIBLE TONIGHT!**

**Hey guys! Another chapter coming at you! Read, Love, Review is all I ask of you! I don't have much to say, just thanks a million for all the great reviews and keep on doing what you guys are doing because it spurs me on to do what I'm doing!**

**Anyway! Let's get on with the freaking story!**

**Disclaimer: (Muttering) Why can't you understand that I do not own Inuyasha?**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 67:Midnight Phonography

Shippo Kitsune Yoshida had a secret. It was a big secret; one he had kept from his father for three years. However, Shippo was a very intelligent little boy who wrote down the most important things that happen to him every day. He had a secret journal. It started out very thin with few pages but then year after year it got bigger and bigger and bigger. He found it quite difficult to hide it from his father especially since his dad had always cleaned his room on the weekends. So, Shippo decided to become responsible and tell his dad that he would clean his room alone from now on so his dad could get other work done.

His father had given him the chance to prove he was a responsible son and he proved it well. Shippo always kept his room clean. His dad never had to help him clean it anymore and that made his father really happy and proud that his son was growing up to be a very proper child. Shippo was now writing in that journal. His very first entry was dated and it read in scribbles, shaky writing:

'Dear dad,

Afterschool I met a strange man. He says you're not my real father and that he is my daddy. I didn't want to believe him at all. But when I looked in his eyes, they looked just mine and it made me wonder if this man was who he said he was. He also warned me never to tell you about him. He said you wouldn't understand and that if I told you he would pay someone to kill you. I don't want you to die daddy. So I promised never to tell you and because you told me that a real man keeps his promises, I will have to keep this one even if I really want to tell you everything.

That's all he told me today, but something tells me he'll be back again. And I will keep writing down these encounters. One day I'll let you find this journal so you will know all about the man named 'Hyde'. The man who says he's my father.'

* * *

Saya glared at the man she had thought she loved 11 years ago. He was still as weird looking as always, but looks hadn't mattered to her when she had met him. It was his personality that had attracted her.

He had been a skinny man with shocking red hair and striking blue eyes. Now with age he had the beginnings of a beer-belly, his red hair was now ruddy and had many streaks of white which he obviously tried to cover up with dye. His eyes were still the same, however. They were still the same shocking blue that had enraptured her. To Saya, he wasn't an ugly man, but he didn't look nearly as good as Yusuke.

"You look well," he said gazing at the breasts that looked about ready to burst out at the seams how tight the dress was.

"You look…" she paused, "You look the same. Arrogant, egotistical, cynical, nasty…need I go on?"

He gave her a grin that was sparkling white. "No, you really shouldn't tease my ego like that,"

She rolled her eyes. "Can we get this over with now that friendly conversation is finished?"

"Have a seat,"

"This shouldn't take long for me to warrant taking a seat,"

Hideka felt his anger began to build. "We have an entire contract to go over and its seven pages long."

"If you omit all the legal jargon then it'll only be three!"

"Aw, come on Saya honey, there's so much more than that," he told her. "You see there are a few breaches of agreement that we have to go over as well."

"Breaches?" she sat. "What breaches? And don't ever call me Saya honey again." She warned sternly.

"Good you're sitting," he smiled and pulled out legal sheets of contract papers. "Now let's start with that job of yours."

Saya bit her lip. "I can hardly call it a job,"

"But it is nonetheless," He put on his glasses and skimmed through two pages before he got to the segment. "Section 5a1. States that Saya Sakurano Higurashi hereby gives up all past, present and future occupations until the contract is terminated Kagome Higurashi's 16th Birthday on March 16th."

"I'm not getting paid for it," Saya told him. "I'm just helping a friend who needed a secretary for five days. That's all. I can hardly call that an occupation."

He looked at her above his glasses. "All right, we can do away with that."

Saya let out a sigh of relief.

"You do remember the consequences of breaking any of the terms? Shall I refresh your memory?" he asked.

"No."

"Then let me refresh mine," he grinned and went to the second to last page entitled, '"Consequences of Breached Agreement'

"I shall say these omitting most of the legal jargon if you don't mind," he told her and then began to read: If the contract is broken in any way, shape or form by Saya Sakurano Higurashi then the following shall happen depending on whatever Mr. Hideki Kitsune Takani deems fit."

1. Higurashi's home and other possessions bought with Mr. Takani's money will be forfeited.

2. Higurashi will give up all rights to her daughter Kagome Sakura Higurashi. They will be given to Kagome's one and only, true and biological father Hideki K. Takani. Kagome's name will then be changed to Kagome Hideka Takani.

3. Higurashi will have no contact from that moment on with her daughter in any manner unless Hideki Takani deems her worthy. These forbidden contacts are as follows: No letters, emails, talking in person, telephone calls, television messages, newspaper writings, sending a friend or any other person to deliver messages and any other form of contact not listed here.

4. Kagome will be transferred to a private school one that teaches all about running big corporations such as Takani Corporation.

5. Kagome will marry whoever her father, Hideka Takani deems fit.

6. Kagome's first male child will be named after her father Hideka Takani.

7. Saya Sakura Higurashi will never meet or contact any children Kagome bears from her womb.

When Hideka had finished, Saya had tears running down her face. He saw them and got up to go to her with a box of tissues. "You needn't cry Saya,"

She turned from him. "Why did I sign that agreement?" She asked herself aloud.

He answered. "You didn't have a choice. Years ago, you met me, you fell in love and we had a child named Kagome. Since you had to drop out of school, no businesses would hire you especially when they found out about our daughter. We ended up divorcing when Kagome was five and I hit some big money with my Iris Optical Camera System. You went to live with you father. But he became sickly and didn't have enough pension money to help you and his grandchild but he set you up in a little flat. You became an exotic dancer and that's when I found you again. You were in a club, dancing for your money. I decided that I would help you out, but you didn't want my help so… I had to hit very hard to make sure my daughter was taken care of. I told you that I would fight for custody of Kagome if you didn't sign the contract I created. I would have taken her. You realized that and Kagome was the only sunshine in your life. She was the only reason for you to live. So you signed."

When he finished, Saya was shaking. 'I- I did the right thing,' she thought to herself. 'I- I had to make sure Kagome was taken care of. I did what I had to do. No one wanted to hire me because somehow they found out about my dancing. I still remember the pictures the last manager I went to showed me. I was on a pole, my legs wrapped around it and alcohol draining out of my mouth.'

"I must say you did well for the past 11 years," he told her as he walked back to his seat. "I didn't expect you to try so hard not to break the contract."

"I'd do anything to help Kagome have a proper life," Saya said as she took a tissue and cleaned her tear-stained face. "Go on with the contract,"

"Fine," he cleared his throat. "You weren't suppose to get into any relationships with any man until the 11 years were over."

"I didn't," she said to him.

"You started a relationship with a Mr. Yoshida Yusuke- that so called 'friend' you were trying to help out."

Saya thought about it. "If I'm not mistaken, I'm certain I remember the contract saying I couldn't have any sexual relations with a man or a woman if I ever turned to my own sex."

He glanced at her with his piercing blue eyes. "You can't tell me you aren't having sex with him."

"I am not," she said. "But after today I will be."

Hideka felt his anger build even higher than before. "You started a sexual relationship and I have proof!"

She blinked at him. "What proof? The only thing we've ever done was share a few kisses. That's hardly sexual. If I'm not mistaken in the contract you had a few terms that described what you meant by sexual relationship. I wasn't to engage in giving or taking Oral, Anal, or frontal sex. Of course you had in the contract raunchy things like: No cock fucking your pussy, no cock fucking your ass, no cock fucking your mouth/throat need I go on?"

When he fumed silently, Saya continued, "I've never done any of those things with Yusuke. All we've ever done is kiss and the contract never said I couldn't kiss."

"You're lying," he said. "I still have proof that you were having a sexual relationship with him!"

He got up and went to pick up a remote. Saya watched as he pressed a few buttons which pulled out a high-tech sound system with a large flat-screen television and speakers, and everything imaginable.

"How about this little conversation?" he asked harshly as he pressed play on his hi-tech voice recorder.

**"_Hello?" Saya answered the telephone._**

**"_Good night Saya," the man's voice responded._**

Saya gasped as her eyes widened. She knew that voice anywhere! It was Yusuke on the telephone talking to her.

"H- How did you?"

"Listen," he snapped and fast forwarded, "It gets better,"

**"_So what color panties are you wearing?"_**

**"_I'm not wearing panties," she said with a light sexy laugh. "What are you wearing?"_**

**"_My birthday suit," he grinned. "Would you like to see it?"_**

**"_Sure," she laughed softly._**

**"_Okay," he told her. "Imagine this…Long legs lightly muscular covered with jet black hair …"_**

**"_Ooooh," she trilled._**

**_He laughed. "Strong torso, with well-defined muscles and toned abs."_**

**"_Sounds sexy,"_**

**"_Trust me it is sexy," he told her huskily. "Arms, the same as my legs, long, strong, hairy and lightly muscular,"_**

**"_Hmmm…."_**

**"_I can't see my back but you can bet it's a strong one,"_**

**"_Strong enough to carry me around on?"_**

**"_Damn right it is,"_**

**_They laughed._**

**"_Now what about you?"_**

**"_Hey, you're not finished!" she exclaimed at him. "You're missing a few very important parts?"_**

**"_Like?" he smirked._**

**_There was a pause as obviously naughty thoughts ran through their heads. Then she spoke again, "Your neck and your feet!"_**

**"_You weren't going to say that!" he frowned into the phone._**

**"_Oh really?" she asked. "Then what do you think I was going to say?"_**

**"_How about my buttocks, my scrotum and my pe-?"_**

"Stop it!" Saya yelled at him. "Stop this right now!"]

Hideka paused the tape.

"But he was just going to tell you how long, hard, thick his cock is!" Hideka spat angrily. "Personally, I'd like to hear him say how he would love to stick it up into your pussy and make you moan his name!"

"No!"

"We're going to listen to this sexy midnight conversation you had with that principal of yours. You want to say it? Well, you'll hear it again!"

He pressed play and Yusuke finished the word penis.

"_**Saya, imagine me. I'm about 8 inches when I'm not hard…"**_

"_**And when you are?"**_

"_**I'm a 10," he told her. "But that's when I'm only semi-hard,"**_

"_**T-That sounds really long,"**_

"_**I'm at least a 13 when I'm fully erect,"**_

_**Saya moaned. "How thick are you?"**_

"_**I wish you were here to wrap your hands around it and see for yourself," he told her huskily. "My hands wrap around quite well and you know how big my hands are."**_

"_**Meaning, my hands probably won't fit all around," she licked her lips.**_

"_**Yeah-"**_

"_**That's big," she sighed.**_

"_**I would love to stick it up into your pussy and make you moan my name,"**_

"_**Oh!" Saya couldn't resist a moan. "What about your…your sacs?"**_

_**He grinned naughtily, "My balls?"**_

_**She giggled. "Yes,"**_

"_**What's to say?" he asked. "They've got a good size compared to my cock. So they don't look too large but not too small either."**_

"_**Soft?"**_

"_**Right now they are," he said.**_

"_**Are you touching yourself?"**_

"_**Listening to you always makes me want to touch myself," he told her honestly. "Now my ass is firm and trust me I can thrust them for long hours if given the chance and if I'm using them to thrust my cock into you."**_

"_**Oh goodness," Saya moaned.**_

"_**Are you touching yourself?" he asked softly.**_

"_**Yes-" she said.**_

"_**Describe it,"**_

"_**I- I'm very wet just thinking about you on top of me…"**_

"_**Fucking you?"**_

"_**Y- yes…" she moaned.**_

"_**Hard?"**_

"_**Very hard,"**_

"_**Fast?" He asked.**_

"_**Very, very fast,"**_

"_**And what are your hands doing?"**_

"_**One's rubbing my breasts,"**_

"_**And the other?"**_

"_**F- fondling m- my- "**_

"_**Pussy?" he asked with a soft sigh.**_

"_**Y- yes," She answered. "What about you?**_

"_**I'm rubbing my cock," he said as he used his strong hands to pleasure himself.**_

"_**Are you imagining me?" She asked in a trembling voice.**_

"_**Y- Yes,"**_

"_**What are you doing to me?"**_

"_**I- I'm plunging into you…"**_

"_**Hmm…"**_

"_**Can you feel me?" he groaned. "Can you feel me stretching you?"**_

"_**Y- Yes!"**_

"_**Do you like it?" he asked almost strained. "Tell me you like it."**_

"_**I- I- I like it! It's so good!" She moaned.**_

_**The conversation went on like that with moans and groans and grunts and sighs until Yusuke and Saya let out harsh screams that they both tried to cover up.**_

"_**AH!" **_

"_**SHIT!" Yusuke growled.**_

_**They both panted and gasped for long moments until they laughed with slight embarrassment.**_

"_**I- I haven't had sex in a while," she told him with a sigh.**_

"_**I've never had telephone sex before," he laughed.**_

"_**I bet you've got a big mess to clean," she smirked.**_

_**He sighed. "Yeah, a big, big mess."**_

"_**Do you want me to hang up so you can clean yourself up?"**_

"_**I'm done," he told her. "It's always smart to keep a towel nearby,"**_

_**She grinned, "It must be a big towel,"**_

"_**Yeah, big enough for the both of us,"**_

_**There was a relaxed silence between them before Saya yawned.**_

"_**Sleepy?"**_

"_**Yes," she responded looking at her clock on the wall. "It's 4 am. I could use a lot more rest."**_

"_**I fucked you good didn't I?" he asked her.**_

"_**Very good," she complimented.**_

"_**I can't wait until you let me fuck you for real," his voice was laced with passion.**_

"_**I can't wait either," she said honestly.**_

"_**When can we meet again?" he asked.**_

They had been meeting now for almost a week since they had met on Valentine's Day night. Of course she wanted the meetings to be done in secret and even though their conversations were very sexy, every time they met they were very subdued and only kissed.

"_**Tell me why we're waiting again?" He asked. "You're a grown woman, I'm a grown man. Can you explain?"**_

_**She sighed, "Because I'm not ready yet. Please don't rush me. I just need a little more time and then I promise we'll be together in that way. Yusuke, I really do like you a lot but I think we should focus on other things instead of just sex."**_

"_**I agree," he said softly. "We are a bit hot between the legs aren't we?"**_

"_**Sizzling," she replied.**_

_**They laughed comfortably for a while and then it was time to hang up.**_

"_**Good night Saya and dream about me?"**_

"_**Okay, but only if you dream about me."**_

"_**I always dream about you,"**_

"_**Likewise."**_

"_**Goodnight,"**_

"_**Goodnight."**_

Hideka scorned the way Yusuke and his ex-wife sounded so loving and adoring to each other. They sounded like they were a true couple separated by their circumstances. Hideka hated it. But he wanted to hurt her.

However, Saya was smiling happily. She was more than pleased to know that Yusuke had feelings for her.

"Thank you Hideka," she said giving him a brilliant smile. "All you managed to prove is that Yusuke wants me. As for our sexual relationship, it was a phone call between two friends. The contract never states that I cannot have a phone call with a friend. On top of that the contract never says that I cannot lay foundation for a sexual relationship."

"You have no point Hideka. How you got that conversation I do not know but anyway you tried to hurt me and it backfired," she told him. "Now let's move on, shall we?"

Hideka growled angrily. "Fine! But maybe you should know something about that handsome principal of yours,"

"I don't care what you say, your words will not stop me from having feelings for him."

"You know that little son of his?"

Saya froze and looked at Hideka. "What does Shippo have to do with anything?"

He snickered at her. "Let's just say Shippo's paternity isn't at all what it seems.

* * *

"Daddy?"

Yusuke looked up from his work to stare at his red-headed, blue eyed son who was clutching a large, strange-looking binder in his little arms. They had already cooked, ate dinner and cleaned the kitchen. Shippo was supposed to be doing homework while his father finished some important documents. Then at 7, Shippo would bathe and watch TV until 9:00.

"What is it Shippo?"

"Umm… Can we go out?"

His father frowned at him. "I'm very busy with work Shippo. Did you finish your homework?"

"I didn't have any,"

"Did you study?"

"Yes sir," he said nodding his head.

"Why don't you go play your video game?" his father asked.

"Because I want to go out daddy,"

"Why?"

Shippo discreetly looked up at the corner of the ceiling and saw the circle device. Then he pulled his daddy down to whisper in his ear. "I want to tell you something important, but I think someone's watching us. Don't say anything; let's just go to the park or something?"

Yusuke looked at his son. He could sense seriousness, an anxiety, a fear coming from him so he nodded and they left the house.

'What has Shippo bothered today?' Yusuke wondered. 'Has he found out my secret already?'

Yusuke decided that since it was getting dark they would go to the library which would be open until 8.

When they reached, Yusuke noticed the strange binder still in his son's arms. He didn't ask about it because he knew he'd find out soon enough. They sat at a table and Yusuke waited.

His son put the massive folder down and then looked at him. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"A man named "Hyde" says he's my daddy and you're not."

* * *

Yeah so, I think Inuyasha and Kagome will be having a little more sexy time, you guys just have to wait. I have some very interesting chapters dealing with Hideka and Saya but I will throw in some Inu/Kag in the next chapter I promise. You guys are going to freaking love what I have in store for everyone!

Inuluver1990 is writing another chapter to post in about an hour!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	82. Chapter 68: SexyTime Ends

Hey, I noticed when I was going over some chapters to write this one that I have a name spelt wrong.

The name is** Hideka Takani.**

I accidentally put** Hikeda Takani. **(Please excuse the typo). It's such a little thing but as a writer I was bothered by it.

**Also, I'm not seeing my traffic for today. It's like my entire traffic page has frozen or something because it's telling me no one hit my story and I know that's a damn lie! Anyway, if you guys know what's going on please tell me!**

Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Please enjoy this chapter! Review some more please!

**Disclaimer: (Muttering) Why can't you understand that I do not own Inuyasha?**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 68: Sexy Time Ends

Yusuke inhaled deeply. "A man named Hyde as in Jekyll and Hyde?"

His son nodded.

"Shippo, Jekyll and Hyde is just a story," his father sighed.

Shippo sighed. "Daddy, I don't mean anything about the story. The man told me his name was Hyde or Hide, he switches the name every time he comes to see me,"

Yusuke frowned. "A strange man comes to see you? When?"

Shippo inhaled deeply. "Every Tuesday,"

"How long has he been coming to you?"

His son stared up at his father and saw the anger and rage there. Tears began to form. "Don't be angry at me daddy!"

"How long?" Yusuke asked sternly.

"Three years,"

Yusuke's eyes widened and he exploded as he jumped to his feet "Three years!"

The librarian let out a loud "shhhhhhh" to signify Yusuke had to settle down and be quiet.

Shippo nodded quickly as the tears slipped from his eyes.

Yusuke took a deep breath and put his hand to his forehead. His son was crying but all Yusuke could feel was rage. How could he not know? How could he not suspect such a secret?

"Please don't be mad daddy," Shippo cried. "He forced me not to tell!"

Hearing that made Yusuke explode again. "Forced you!"

"Mr. Yoshida!" The librarian exclaimed. "Settle down! One more outburst and I will have to ask you to leave."

Shippo began to tremble as he nodded and more tears slipped through his eyelids.

Yusuke forced air into his lungs before he sat and tried to calm his nerves. Just thinking about his tiny little son in fear for three years of a strange man claiming to be his father not only made Yusuke angry but it made him increasingly frantic and worried.

Anything could have happened to his son during those years. He could have been kidnapped or worse! There were some really sick people in the world especially today.

"How did he force you?" Yusuke asked moments later when he could manage to control his own trembling. "Did he- did he hurt you in anyway?"

Shippo shook his head. "He never touched me,"

Yusuke felt a pall of relief cover him. "Okay, what did he say?"

Shippo looked at his daddy as more tears and snot drained down his face. "He said he'd kill you."

* * *

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's firm hips. He loved the fact that she actually had something he could hold on to.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Bend over," he said.

She smiled at him. "And why would I do that you dirty, dirty boy?"

"Hey!" he laughed. "I'll have you know I showered with you!"

"All right," she said as she got off of him and went on all fours. She really had no shame at all with him and it made his cock harden even more that she was so bold and uninhibited.

He could see the globes of her round ass and below were the lips he couldn't resist teasing. He licked his finger and closed the distance between them.

Kagome gasped when she felt Inuyasha rubbing her soaked pussy. "Inuyasha!"

He grinned. "I love your pussy Fuckome,"

"Hmmm… I can tell," her hips rocked as he inserted the finger and moved it around in a gentle rhythmic pace.

Inuyasha licked his lips. "Spread your legs,"

She didn't even ask why, she just did as he asked. Then she felt Inuyasha moving and when she realized he was now laying on the bed his face between her legs, literally under her pussy she gasped.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her down to his face where his tongue plunged up into her. Kagome careened with pleasure. "OH!"

Then she felt him smack her hips and instead of pain intense pleasure shot through her and she screamed loudly as her body shook with an instant orgasm. How he managed to do that so well, she didn't know but she loved it!

Kagome leaned over and rubbed herself into his face. "Oh yes!"

'You are…such… a-' Kagome couldn't figure her thought because suddenly Inuyasha gripped her thighs and sat up, his face still between her legs.

"Oh my gosh!" she moaned as her legs flailed in the air as he sucked between her thighs mercilessly.

Inuyasha grinned as he looked at her, he could now see her breasts, her wild eyes, her hair scattered everywhere her little tummy and most especially her cute little pussy. Her ass was pressed up against his chest, her back was resting on the bed between his spread legs. The position was scandalous. It had Kagome spread wide for his eyes.

"You're really beautiful Kagome," He said admiring her.

'Look how he as you positioned!' Kagome shouted.

_**'Hey no complaining! You said no cock-fucking in any hole except our mouth. You never said anything about him spreading us wide and eating our sweet little cunt,' Fuckome grinned as she made Kagome smile at him wantonly.**_

"Do you like what you see?" She asked as she took one hand, dipped it into her mouth and put it between her legs. With this position, Inuyasha could cup her ass, lift her a little, bend his head and suck her pussy. Her other hand, was fondling her breast.

Inuyasha's eyes dropped to where Kagome's first hand was…between her legs. Then she began to tap her pussy and whirl her fingers into her clit. "I love what I see,"

"I know," she laughed as she spread her legs even wider to move off of his shoulders. Her feet touched the bed and she sat up. The new position had her ass seated on his cock and he groaned at the feel of it.

"You're so horny!"

'She's telling me?' Inuyasha groaned. 'I really wish she was ready to fuck. I could use a nice hard one,'

"Kagome?" he called softly.

"Yes?" she saw the urgency in his face.

_**'Aw Kagome can't we give him a little respite?' Fuckome pleaded. 'Look at him, he needs a nice tight hole to fuck!'**_

'NO!'

_**Fuckome sighed. 'All right, I guess all we can do is give him a hand job and some nice deep-throating!'**_

'No! I can't get him down my throat!' Kagome shouted. 'I'll puke all over him!'

_**'Hey he's sexy and he tastes good, what about him will make us puke?"**_

'It's called a gag-reflex idiot! We read about it remember?'

_**'You know I don't remember things like that,'**_

'That's cause you're too focused on fucking him!'

_**'Yeah and you should focus too because we're already position to put that cock down our throats!'**_

'Noooooooooo!'

Fuckome laughed happily.

Inuyasha sighed as he watched Kagome move her mouth over him. She was just so naturally sexy. He knew he would have a lot to think about when he got home but right now all he wanted to do is think about how wonderful Kagome's mouth felt around him.

"Hmmm…." He groaned as his fingers tightened to fists. "Right there,"

She focused on the spot with her hot little mouth and with one hand she pumped his shaft and the next she squeezed his balls. This combination was amazing. Inuyasha felt his cock begin to tighten, his muscles bunched, sweat drained down his forehead and then Inuyasha felt his hips begin to jerk up.

_**'Please Kagome,' Fuckome begged. 'We won't let him go all the way in!'**_

'No!'

_**'Oh please! Oh please! He wants it so badly; don't you want to make him happy?'**_

'He'll be happy whether or not we go all the way!'

_**'That's what he wants you to think!' Fuckome shouted. 'Come on just let him put his head in a few times… then when he jets his cum-"**_

'NO!'

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck Fuck!" Inuyasha grabbed her head to keep her on him as his hips thrust hard every time he said the word. When his cum shot from his slit Kagome couldn't move her mouth and so Inuyasha ended up shooting his load into her mouth over and over and over.

"Holy shit!" he shook as a final load dripped out.

Inuyasha fell back on the bed, eyes closed and panting for air. His lungs were burning badly. He could hardly breathe how intense his orgasm had been. He felt his eyes begin to close but he willed them to stay open.

"Kagome?"

She was looking at him with wide brown eyes, a mouth full of cum, and cum draining out of her mouth. He sat up. "Are you all right,"

She nodded and then told him with a finger that she would be back. She wasn't so used to sex yet that she could swallow his cum. She walked out of the room naked, spat in the face bowl and washed her mouth out.

She looked at her reflection, 'Look at me,'

_**'We look sexy Kagome,'**_

'Do I really?'

_**'We do,'**_

'You know I think I'd die if mom or anyone ever saw me like this,'

Fuckome grinned, 'Then be happy there aren't any hidden cameras around,'

'Yeah,' Kagome was thankful for such a respite.

She was about to walk out of the bathroom when her eyes caught on something red on the ground.

_**'Our thong!' Fuckome smiled at it.**_

'Are you finished with him?'

_**'I'll never be finished with him,'**_

Kagome picked it up but instead of putting it on she carried it with her and then walked back to her room. She laughed softly when she saw Inuyasha was out like a light in her bed. His cock was now flaccid and resting carelessly on his thigh. She went to him, and moved it to settle neatly between his legs.

'_**We're finished for the day, I guess,' Fuckome sighed. 'It was wonderful while it lasted,'**_

'It was,' Kagome agreed. 'Let's go clean up the living room,'

'_**No! Let's go snuggle next to him!'**_

'We'll snuggle as soon as we pick up his boxers off the living room floor!' Kagome said as she picked up her robe, put it on and hopped down the stairs.

It didn't take long for Kagome to straighten up the place; then she ran up the stairs with his clothes, checked the bathroom to make sure it was in order and then went to her room where she closed the door.

She fixed his clothes neatly on her chair and when her hands got to his boxers, Fuckome couldn't resist the temptation.

'What are you-'

'_**I want to try them on!' Fuckome said quickly.**_

* * *

"What do you mean Shippo's paternity isn't what it seems?" Saya asked her brown eyes narrowing. "Yusuke is Shippo's father."

Hideka let out a nasty laugh. "Yusuke THINKS he's Shippo's father!"

Then Hideka pulled out a manila envelope labeled PRIVATE in red capitals. He opened it and went to her with a two papers that had holes going down on each side. He gave her the paper and she looked at it closely.

It was from the local hospital and when Saya read the words at the bottom she realized it was a blood test. The names on the test were Yusuke Yoshida and his wife Tori Yoshida. Tori's blood was the perfect match but… Yusuke's wasn't.

Saya gasped and then flipped to the next page and saw the names. She screamed at the man's name on the paper and the result. She threw the papers down screamed at him.

"You fucking bastard!" She screamed as tears began to flow down her face. "How? How is it that YOU'RE Shippo's father?"

He grinned at her. "Gee Saya," he said tauntingly, "You'd think a woman who has had a child would know how I'm Shippo's father since I'm Kagome's father as well!"

Saya couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You had her sign a contract," Saya said softly.

"I did," he told her. "But that was after she realized out she was pregnant for me and not the man she was engaged to…"

"Tell me her story," Saya demanded. "I want to know how she got caught in a contract with a devil like you."

He sighed as he picked up a cigarette and lit it. "She was working as my secretary. She was engaged and she was happy, but I wanted her."

"I should've known. Isn't that always the case?" Saya sneezed as the scent of smoke wafted to her. "You want something and when you find you can't have it… you make up a contract to lure in the unexpected and then you ruin their lives."

"It gets better," he said. "You see, I was persistent! Even after they married, I told her that if she didn't have sex with me I would fire her. You're probably thinking she should have let me fire her right?"

Saya bit her lip. Saya could only guess why Tori Yoshida didn't have him terminate her employment at the corporation. "Why?"

"Simple, I did my research. Tori Yoshida had been a prostitute who just so happen to meet her knight in shining armor Yoshida Yusuke. It could be synonymous to that Pretty Woman story with Julia Roberts and Richard Gere."

Saya easily connected the dots. From her own experience as a former exotic dancer she knew businesses wouldn't dare to hire a woman with a questionable background. A woman like her would need a spectacular reference to get her hired if she ever found herself unlucky enough to be fired. "So let me guess, you sent her away with no references?"

"No," he said. "I simply created a contract that stated if she didn't stay on as my secretary until I see fit then…I'd fire her and no business big or small would hire her. She'd be destitute in no time."

"I hardly believe that," Saya said. "Yusuke told me about how at that time in his life he was getting many job offers as an artist and an architect. He had money, she wouldn't be destitute."

"Did he tell you that after word got around that he was married to a prostitute that people stopped giving him job offers?"

Saya clenched her fists. "Don't tell me-"

"I had to do something to show her that I was serious about her."

"You- you-" words weren't enough to describe how cruel, heartless and unfeeling he was.

He drew in his cigarette and then let out a puff of smoke. "She signed the contract when she realized her marriage would go down the drain before it even started if I didn't stop ruining their lives with my money and my power."

"You pathetic beast,"

He sighed, "After she signed, I had access to her lush body whenever I wanted… come to think of it…" he got up and went to a cabinet where he pulled out a file and then laughed happily. "I knew I still had them! Oh I haven't looked at these in years!"

He threw the file down in front of her, urging her to take a look. Saya frowned and then opened the file. She saw a very beautiful woman with striking green eyes and shining brown hair. In this picture, however her beauty was overshadowed by the demonic-looking creature pushing his flesh between the cheeks of her ass and a dildo in her vagina.

Saya closed the file. She couldn't look at the picture anymore. It was going to make her puke. The tears in the woman's eyes told her that she didn't want to be with this man. He was sodomizing her and laughing without a care.

"You make me sick," Saya picked up the file and threw it at him causing the pictures to scatter all over the file.

"Now that's not nice Saya honey,"

Saya sneered at him. "Don't call me that! I don't want to hear about this anymore-"

"But it gets so much better!" Hideka grinned at her as he began to pick up the pictures and papers that were supposed to be in the file. "You see, Yoshida started suspecting that something was happening. Tori was holding secrets from him. Then she told him that she was pregnant! She was by the way, but she had kept it a secret for a week."

Saya could imagine how Yusuke had probably been to find out he was going to have his first child. Now hearing that Yusuke wasn't Shippo's father made her heart ache. Yusuke loved Shippo with his entire being.

"Everything had started going well with their marriage… that is until I realized I wanted her to be my wife."

Saya's jaw nearly dropped open as he smudged out his cigarette in his ash tray. "Don't tell me-"

He nodded. "I made another contract,"

'That poor woman!' Saya felt her heart go out to Tori Yoshida even though Saya knew nothing about her.

"I told her that I would terminate her first contract if she signed the second one which stipulated that:

Tori would divorce her husband, give up her parental rights if it was a girl child that was born but keep them if it was a boy. Until Hideka found a way to gain full custody of the male child and make him the legal son of Hideka Takani.

Hideka would never bother with Yoshida Yusuke or his life in any way, shape or form.

Tori would then marry me and fill the void in my heart."

"What heart? You have no heart just a black hole!" Saya scorned him. "Don't tell me she signed that agreement?"

"You're so mean Saya," he smirked. "Anyway, she did and then regretted it and tried to get me to terminate it. When I wouldn't she…she decided she would tell her husband everything except the new agreement and the fact that Shippo wasn't his true son. She stopped coming to work and I made her think that everything would be okay…that is until I started calling."

Things didn't get better after that. Hideka started sending threats that ranged from ruining her marriage, making sure she never found a job and the death of her family.

"She couldn't handle it so one day she just went crazy and killed herself."

Saya's heart jumped into her throat. "You- you pushed that woman so far off the edge she committed suicide."

"Don't blame me for anything," He said, "She couldn't handle the shit in her life so she slit her wrists and bled to death in her and Yusuke's bed."

"And about Shippo?"

"Well, I didn't need a child crying around my head," Hideka said, "So… I kept an eye on Yoshida and made certain that if he got any paternity tests done then they would be altered and he would remain thinking he was Shippo's father."

"So basically you gave up your parental rights?"

"No," Hideka smirked absolutely loving the chaos he had created. "I just needed a babysitter and Shippo was already use to having Yusuke around so…"

"So you kept him thinking he was Shippo's father because you were too lousy to claim your own son."

His face pulled into an instant frown. "No, I was just too busy with making my camera corporation bigger and better. I didn't have time for a child."

"If you didn't have time why don't you learn to wear a condom?" She snapped angrily.

He grinned. "Condoms are too uncomfortable for a man of my great size,"

"You call five inches great?" Saya found herself giggling at the thought.

"Five and a quarter!"

Saya exploded with laughter, "If I recall Yusuke said his was at least 13 inches and I can hardly wait to leave this place to measure him up. So if you will continue,"

* * *

Kagome took off the robe and slipped Inuyasha's boxers on. The waist was a bit big but it slid over her hips comfortably and it felt amazing.

"That's really sexy Kagome,"

Kagome gasped and looked up to see Inuyasha watching she flushed and smiled as she picked up a safety pin and tightened the waist at the side and then walked to him, her breasts hanging out.

He watched her come to him wearing his boxers and his cock began to harden again. She saw and laughed. "You get horny so fast!"

He nodded. She got on the bed and laid next to him. He pulled her into his arms, between his legs and kissed her neck. "You're amazing,"

"No, you're amazing," she grinned at him.

"I love you," he began kissing her chin.

"I love you too," She leaned in his arms and let his hands crawl up her body to cup her breasts.

'_**He deserves an Oscar for fondling us so well,' Fuckome sighed. "Kagome?'**_

'Yeah?' she responded as Inuyasha flicked her nipples lightly.

"_**Do you think next time when we add the bed, subtract our clothes and we divide our legs can we actually fuck and hope we don't multiply?"**_

'Yeah,'

_**'When?'**_

'When I'm ready Fuckome,'

_**'But you are ready,'**_

'My body's ready, not my mind.'

_**'You know this is one of the reasons many men don't like brainy bitches. They think too much!'**_

'Yeah and that attitude is what has so many decent girls turning into whores and prostitutes. It's because they don't take enough time to think!'

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Did you have a good time?" Inuyasha asked. He was now sucking on her ear.

She craned her neck to look up at him. "Inuyasha, I had a wonderful time. I- I've never been so open and uninhibited before. It's kind of scary thinking about some of the things we did, how I acted. I'm- I'm really kind of afraid to live it over again in my head because I think I- I may get confused about why I- I reacted so… so…"

"Passionately?" he offered.

She nodded. "But I don't want to talk about that." She told him. "Do you realize that there's an opening in the front of your boxers?"

He looked as she opened her legs to show him the opening. He knew it was there but…he loved looking between her legs. "Yeah," he responded.

"Why?" she asked.

He grinned. "Makes it easier to pull out whenever needed,"

She gasped and looked up at him. Then they laughed. "Easy access?"

His large hand came between her legs and his fingers spread the opening and dipped his fingers inside to rub her pussy. "Extremely easy access." He said.

She closed her eyes and let him work his fingers between her legs. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of you doing this,"

With his free hand he turned her head so they could kiss tenderly. It was a long kiss, one they savored and enjoyed to the fullest.

'I'm so happy with him,' Kagome thought happily. 'I will never regret this day,'

* * *

Yusuke froze at his son's words. "Kill me?"

Shippo nodded as he began to sob uncontrollably. "I- I tried not- not to- not to tell you so you wouldn't die- but- but- I- I just couldn't take it anymore!"

Yusuke pulled his son into his arms. 'What kind of vile man threatens a child like this?'

"I- I- I wanted to tell you," Shippo hiccupped. "But- But- I was scared. I- I- Don't want you to die daddy. I love you!"

Yusuke began to shake as his own tears slipped out of his eyes. "I love you too Shippo," he said as he held his shaking little son

"Mr. Yoshida I'm going to have to ask you and your son to lea-"

"We'll leave," he said standing up and lifting his son into his arms. He picked up Shippo's massive portfolio and left the library. His son's tears soaked his shirt.

'You've been holding in this terror for three years,' Yusuke thought sadly, 'And what was I doing?' He didn't even want to think about the kind of life he had been living before he decided to change for the benefit of his son.

* * *

"Fine, moving on," Hideka growled. He hated the fact that Yoshida's cock was much bigger than his and that Saya was actually planning to fuck the man! 'I should have destroyed his life years ago! But…I guess I can destroy it now.'

Hideka tapped his chin. "Let's see now," he said. "Oh yes! After Tori died, Yusuke blamed himself and practically neglected his son for years. He got into smoking, drugs, drinking, whoring around. There wasn't a day a new girl wasn't in his bed."

Saya felt her heart dropped. Yusuke had told her he had gone through a stage in his life that he regretted bitterly. He never went into detail.

"I don't want to hear this," Saya told him. It was almost eight o'clock. She had told Kagome afterschool that she would be home at around eight. "I have to be home for 8, so let's go on with the contract!"

"Of course but, I'd just like to emphasize the life your precious Yoshida lived after Tori died." Then he picked up the remote, turned on the flat screen, and pressed play. "I had this all prepared for our meeting! I do hope you like it. My iris cameras are amazing. I'll have to tell you about the improvements I've made over the years!"

"No thank-"

Then Saya froze. Yusuke was having sex with a woman on the floor and Shippo…he was sleeping on the couch. Her eyes widened as different scenes of different situations popped onto the screen. There were liquor bottles and dirt everywhere.

"Shut it off," Saya said softly with her head down. "You've made your point Hideka."

Seeing her reaction was just what he was looking for he shut it off and smiled happily. 'That's right Saya you now know the manner of man you were thinking of fucking,"

"Saya?" he called.

Her head was still down and when he called it shocked him to see her smiling. "I don't know why you think me seeing that footage would hurt me. That was years ago and I understood Yusuke's situation. We… we're all humans and we make some very foolish mistakes, trust me…I know, I married you and that was the biggest mistake of my life."

Hideka squeezed his remote and swore he heard it crack. She wasn't supposed to be smiling. She was supposed to be angry and in a rage or sobbing with sadness that the man she thought was perfect actually wasn't.

"And in truth, seeing that footage made me realize just how lonely Yusuke really was." She told him and then gave him a bigger smile. "I never thought I would ever have anything to thank you for but I thank you for this because you've made Yusuke even more attractive and sexier in my eyes. When I go to see him tonight I'm going to make long hard love to him and tell him how I want to fill the void in his heart, because unlike you Hideka, Yusuke has a heart."

She had stabbed a knife into him with her smile, twisted it with her words and now she would stab even further with this last sentence, "It's my belief also that even if Yusuke found out somehow that Shippo wasn't his son, he still would have been the boy's father because Yusuke is all the man you will never be Hideka."

"Shut up!" Hideka slammed his fists on the desk like a rude little child and said, "We have one more breach to settle and it is the most important."

She smiled her eyes twinkling at the fact that she made Hideka prove how childish he was with her words. "What's that?"

"Kagome's upbringing."

* * *

WOW! Freaking long chapter people! So much is going on! I hope everything is straight I'm tired as hell. Please read and review.

Inuluver1990 drops into hibernation mode

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	83. Chapter 69: Kagome's Love Interests

I GOT ANOTHER CHAPTER COMING SOMETIME TONIGHT. I WAS WORKING ON IT AT WORK AND IT'S LIKE 14 PAGES LONG. I MIGHT SPLT THE CHAPTER INTO 2 PARTS AND POST THE NEXT PART TOMORROW IF IT'S TOO LONG. BUT YEAH THAT'S THE PLAN FOR TONIGHT PEOPLE!

Hey, I forgot to put in this scene between Yusuke and Shippo. This was supposed to be the very last scene before I start chapter 69. But anyway! I put it in at the beginning of the chapter! So you all get an extra scene in this chappie! YAY!

Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Please enjoy this chapter! Review some more please!

**Disclaimer: (Muttering) Why can't you understand that I do not own Inuyasha?**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 69: Kagome's Love Interests

Yusuke and Shippo were in the car parked in the library's parking lot. Together they looked at Shippo's archive of letters he had written and other little important pieces of information he had gathered about the strange man named 'Hyde' who claimed to be Shippo's father.

To say the very least, Yusuke was extremely proud of his son. The journal definitely showcased his son's intelligence and wisdom. There were some very scary things Yusuke read in the journal especially when Shippo wrote about how the man said he would kill him.

"Shippo?"

"Yes?"

He gave his son an encouraging smile. "I am very proud of you."

His son sniffed up at him. "Y- You are?"

He nodded. "All of this will help the police track that man named Hide. It'll be used as incriminating evidence against him. He will never scare you like this again."

"So- so he- he won't kill you?"

"I can't promise that," Yoshida told him. "But- because of all these letters you wrote we'll definitely be put under protective custody until the man is captured and put behind bars."

"O- okay,"

Yusuke closed the journal and put it on the backseat. He started up the car but he didn't drive off.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Shippo?"

"Is that man my real daddy?"

Yusuke looked at his son and said, "No. He's you're father but only through blood. I'm your daddy."

"You are?"

He nodded. "You know why I am?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm the one who takes care of you, I'm the one who has sheltered you, clothed you, fed you protected you, I'm the one who makes sure you're healthy and always feeling well but most of all I'm the one that loves you."

Shippo jumped into his dad's arms and hugged him tightly. "I love you too daddy."

"Thank you for breaking your promise not to tell me Shippo," he said. "I know I told you that promises should not be broken but there are sometimes when things get serious that you have to break a promise."

His son nodded.

"Now," Yusuke said as he reversed out of the parking lot, "Why did you say you think we were being watched?"

Shippo simply said, "Hyde told me he'd have his iris on me,"

Inuyasha licked his lips as he stared at his lovely Kagome flushed and panting beneath him. She was still wearing his red striped boxers but the opening was pulled open wide to show her pretty pink not-so virgin pussy lips. He had just licked her to another orgasm.

'I can't resist tasting her,' he thought as he smiled down at her like the big bad wolf ready to eat little red riding hood.

She grinned up at him. "You dirty boy,"

He laughed as he lifted her hips and latched his lips onto her again making her eyes roll back. "I think I just found a new meal,"

Kagome shook with laughter as Inuyasha stimulated her. "You just love all this tongue action don't you?"

"Of course," He nipped her clit and she yelped with intense pleasure. "Your pussy's delicious."

"Well," she gasped. "I'm so glad you like it!"

"I love it," he said honestly. "Now stop talking I don't like being interrupted while I'm eating.

* * *

Kagome moaned as Inuyasha sent her on another rocket of passion.

_**'Just when I thought it was over! I can't wait to fuck his lights out,' Fuckome moaned erotically. 'Oh! I can't wait to fuck him!'**_

'Oh no!' Kagome panted.

_**'Yes! Yes! Yes! We're gonna cum!"**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha laughed happily when she saw Kagome drop off the edge of passion and desire. He watched as her body shook and then calmed. He leaned over to kiss her lips. "Beautiful again, Kagome,"

"When I'm ready to fuck you…" Kagome panted with lust, "Be warned now I'm gonna beat your cock bad!"

He grinned and pulled her into his arms. "You mean I'm gonna beat your cute little pussy bad,"

She flushed as he dipped his finger back into her, pulled out and popped the finger into his mouth.

"Hmmm….tasty"

"Oh goodness!" she exclaimed with wide eyes. "Did you just-"

He licked his lips and they began to laugh. They stayed in each other's arms for a long time until Kagome gasped at the time.

"Oh my gosh!" She jumped up. "It's 7:56!"

"What?" Inuyasha's head snapped to the clock and then he too jumped out of the bed and scrambled to put on his clothes.

"Mom should be home soon! I'm surprised she hasn't reached yet!" Kagome was about to pull off his boxers but instead he cupped her ass.

"Keep them," He said,

Her eyes widened.

He laughed at her reaction and kissed her sweetly. "I'd love knowing you're wearing my boxers when you go to sleep. They're sexy on you,"

"But what about you?"

He pulled up his jeans over his cock. "I'm going home commando-style"

"Are you sure?"

He was about to zip up when she stopped him. "Be careful! Do you want to nick yourself?

He watched as she put her hands down his pants to make sure he was fixed properly. It made him hard watching her and she laughed at his response and couldn't resist pulling him out one more time to wrap her lips around him.

"Holy shit Kagome!" Inuyasha groaned. "You really are trying to get fucked aren't you?"

She laughed and apologized. "You taste delicious as well,"

He sighed as she fixed him again and zipped him up. He buttoned his pants and threw on his shirt, shoes and socks. Kagome was now wearing a short undershirt that showed her navel with no bra thus her hard nipples showed perfectly and his boxers were still loose on her hips, held together by a safety pin.

"You're so fucking sexy!" Inuyasha caught her and pulled her up into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist as they kissed hotly.

"Let's go downstairs," she sighed as she rubbed her face in the crook of his neck.

He walked out of the room and down the stairs caring Kagome as if she weighed nothing. When they were down, Inuyasha sat on the couch with Kagome still in his arms. She was now straddling him. Her head was on his chest listening to his heart. His hands were cupping her ass.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"You have to go now, right?"

He nodded.

"Okay," Kagome sighed and got off of him. They packed up his papers and stuff. Inuyasha was now packed to leave but he didn't want to go.

They walked to the door. Kagome opened it and he stepped out.

"Inuyasha?"

"Uh huh?" He turned back to her and saw flushed cheeks, swollen lips and undoubtedly hickey marks all over her neck. 'Please tell me she wants me to stay.'

* * *

Saya felt her body go cold but then she told herself that everything would be fine. "There's- there's nothing wrong with the way I brought Kagome up. She's a very intelligent, honest, hardworking young woman."

"Is she?"

"Yes!" Saya shouted. "She can cook, clean, sew, draw, sing, dance, she's very adept at everything she puts her mind to! She never gives up or gives in! She's strong, she's beautiful and she cares about people especially children. She loves children and children love her! She's had quite a few babysitting jobs and she knows how to balance school life with home life and personal life. Kagome is what you would call a very ladylike young woman."

"That's not the conclusion I came to when I saw her," Hideka said his thin lips turning into a sneer.

"What do you mean?"

"Those things you described Kagome as is only a mask!"

Saya gasped. "A mask?"

He nodded. "It's just a mask to cover the lusty whore you put in her!"

Her eyes widened as her throat constricted. "I did no such thing!"

"You were a whore Saya!" he shouted. "A whorish erotic dancer and Kagome gets that from you!"

Tears began to form in her eyes. "No! I've- I've never let Kagome see that side of me! Kagome is a decent young lady with a bright future ahead of her!"

"Oh really?" Hideka spat. "Then explain why the fuck there are four guys panting to get under her skirt!"

"Four!" Saya exclaimed in shock. 'Impossible! Kagome wouldn't hide things like that from me! Would she?' She began to doubt but shook the doubts away. She knew her daughter and Kagome was not like how Hideka was trying to portray her. 'How the hell would he know what she's like? He's never even met her before!'

"You're lying, Hideka!" Saya slammed her hands down on the desk and stood up in the ridiculous wedding dress she was forced to wear. "Kagome does not have four guys wanting to have sex with her?"

"Okay!" Hideka went to the other side of his office and pulled out a large box. He carried the box to his desk and Saya saw briefly that there were video tapes and papers and pictures.

"Have you been stalking her?" Saya gasped as she went toward the box.

"Stay your whoring ass away from this box!" he shouted at her.

Saya stepped back in shock and waited for him to finish what he was doing. He pulled out a set of photos and glared at her. "Sit!" he ordered.

She sat.

Then he threw a picture before her. "Who the fuck is this?"

Saya looked at it and then remembered the boy from when Kagome was in pre-school. "Are you kidding me?"

"Who is he?" Hideka shouted. "He's been giving her gifts, asking her out on dates, trying to get in her skirt by acting like some gay guy-next-door!"

Saya laughed outrageously. "I don't believe this! You think Hojo is trying to be with Kagome?"

"Who is he? I'm too busy to have searches done on all the boys that have been trying to get at Kagome's hot little pussy!"

Saya sneered at him. "Do not refer to Kagome or anything pertaining to my daughter like that!"

"Who the fuck is he?"

"He's a childhood friend," Saya said. "I knew his mother before she died. He lives with his father. His father is a doctor. Hojo gets very concerned for Kagome because she's prone to sickness. That's probably why you've seen him giving her gifts. The gifts he gets for her are more along the line of medical aides. There's nothing sexually romantic about a callous remover."

"Unless the little pervert has a fetish with feet!"

Saya rolled her eyes. "You're the only pervert who has such kinky ways. Besides, I believe Hojo is in love with his next door neighbor Ayumi Koneko. I've seen them out shopping together all the time because her father died and her mother hasn't been well. Hojo's been able to get close to Ayumi by trying to help her cope with her mother's failing health."

"So why is he so persistent to date Kagome?"

"Simple," Saya said. "He has a little crush on her and there's nothing wrong with trying to straighten his feelings out for one girl before confessing his true feelings for another. There's nothing wrong with wanting to date."

"Fine!" Hideka said and then he threw another picture down onto the table and Saya gasped.

"This is-"

"Yeah," Hideka nodded. "Tell me who the fuck this one is!"

Saya sighed. "This one…he was a stalker.

"Go on,"

"He- he thought he was in love with Kagome," she told him. "Kagome was only 11 and he was 19. She was scared of him. Kagome…her body was very mature for her age. But that boy- he- he just wouldn't stop coming around claiming she was his woman."

"What happened to him?" Hideka sneered at the wolfish looking young man as if he didn't know what had happened. The man had planned out everything when he realized this guy was sniffing around his daughter like a wolf.

"Well, his father owns a big time company some kind of fur clothing line called Ookami and it was doing badly so there was some kind of agreement made up between Ookami and another big clothing line called The Purple Iris and the guy- I can't remember his name- the guy was married off to Ayame Nobunaga the daughter of the owner of The Purple Iris in order to seal the agreement."

Then Hideka smirked evilly, "I know," He said.

She stared at him. "What do you mean you know? If you knew why rage like a crazy lunatic?"

He laughed. "I wanted to hear what you would say,"

'He is a crazy lunatic,' She glared. "Do you remember his name?"

"His name was Kouga. How could I forget?" Hideka smirked. "I was the one who made up the agreement between them and when I met the little whelp, he nearly- no he shit his pants when I told him who I was. Told him if he ever came around Kagome again the fall of his father's business and his new in-laws would be on his shoulders. He couldn't take knowing what that meant so… he left with his pretty little wife to some island and made a tribe of children."

"You're despicable," Saya said. "I admit he was a bit of a stalker but he never hurt her, he respected her and when people tried to bully her he was always there to stop them. He was kind of an over-protective protector."

"No matter, what's done is done. Ookami's gone and he'll never come back to be with Kagome," Hideka picked up the next picture. "Now, explain who he is."

Saya looked at the picture and shook her head. "He's a friend,"

"A friend?" Hideka's blue eyes narrowed. "I heard a bit about him. I heard he was a pervert. He loves feeling women's asses and breasts. He's-"

"I don't know that much about him," Saya admitted. "It shocked me when he came on Valentine's saying he was Kagome's boyfriend. His name is Miroku Houshi."

"I heard Kagome danced like a whore with him. It got another guy- who was obviously hot for her pussy- angry, so angry the guy hit Houshi and sent him to the hospital."

"How do you know about all this?" Saya fixed the bodice of her dress. Too much of her breasts were showing and it was tight. She hated it.

"I had to keep an 'I' on Kagome," he smirked at her. "Speaking of eyes remind me to tell you about my new Iris system."

"No thank you," she told him. "I'm her for business not recreation. Now let's move on it's getting late. I didn't plan to be out here chatting with you all night. I have a daughter to go home to and a man to fuck so… let's make this quick, shall we?"

"So you know nothing about him?"

"I think Kagome told me she broke up the morning after Valentine's because another girl was obviously more in love with Miroku than she was."

"All right," Then Hideka threw down a picture of a handsome violet eyed, messy black haired young man.

"Oh!" Saya gasped. "That's Muso!"

"Muso?"

"He just transferred to Kagome's school yesterday!" She explained. "How can he want to create a sexual relationship with Kagome so soon? I don't believe that!"

"What do you know about him?"

"His name is Muso Hakudoshi," Saya said, "There isn't much information on the boy, just that he's had a few run-ins with the law for bad behavior and he's seeing a therapist. As for his family it's very confidential and secret." She paused, "You think he's trying to have a relationship with Kagome?" Saya asked unable to move her eyes from the photo. 'He's really handsome… but his eyes are hiding something…something I can't really describe.'

"It's too soon to tell," Hideka told her, "But I know one thing is certain, he looks almost identical to a business partner I had many years ago. This business partner created a plan to help me get my Iris Optical Camera Corporation up and running for years. His plans have only improved and made my corporation grow and expand."

"They must be related somehow then," Saya said with a shrug.

"So Kagome's told you nothing?" Hideka looked at her speculatively. He'd be able to find out anyway if she lied.

"The only thing I know is that they are in the same home room and they have a few classes together. That's all," she said truthfully.

"Anyway, from what I see he's getting chummy with her and I don't like it. I'm going to make a call."

"Not now!" Saya said as he picked up the phone and began to dial a number. "Wait until-"

Then he held up a hand to silence her as he called a man who he hadn't heard from in a long time.

* * *

There you have it guys! I decided that I wanted some more Inu/Kag SexyTime sooo… surprise there! I thought you all thought Sexy Time was over! It was but I changed my mind. I love SexyTime!

Then I added another big surprise! Guess who Hideka's business partner is! I bet you all will never guess! Lol. I love my story. The world is such a small and ironic place isn't it? Lol.

Inuluver1990 goes to finish the next chapter!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	84. Chapter 70: Business Partners

**To: The inu dude**

Thank you so much for the idea but I already know what's going to happen. I'll probably impregnate Kikyo with Naraku's bastard seed in another fic. Lol. But thanks for the idea.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Please enjoy this chapter! Review some more please!

**Disclaimer: (Muttering) Why can't you understand that I do not own Inuyasha?**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 70: Business Partners

"Oh Muso!" Kikyo shrieked as Muso spread her legs wide and inserted his stiff into her. "Oh!"

He pounded into her like an animal. He had felt so distressed when Kikyo had told Sango about them not being together anymore. He didn't know why such pain came over him when she was only acting… 'I think I really love Kikyo,' he thought as he gripped her legs and tossed them over his shoulders so he could pound into her even faster.

Kikyo didn't know what came over Muso. He had dropped Sango home and then stopped off by her house so she could put her shopping bags into her room and when she got back into the car he was fully naked and waiting for her to go down on him.

Now, he was fucking her so intensely it made her a little worried that he had lost control. "M- Muso?"

His eyes were closed and he was panting hard. She could see the sweat dripping off of him and the creases in his forehead. 'He's- oh my gosh!'

"Muso!" She pushed at him. "MUSO!" She screamed not in pleasure but in fear and then her hand lashed out and she slapped him hard.

Suddenly, Muso's eyes widened and he shot a massive load into her. He hadn't really felt the sting of the slap just the pleasure. He dropped on top of her and gasped. "I- I- I'm so sorry Kikyo,"

"What happened to you?" She asked.

He got off of her and put his hand to his head. "I don't really know," he said as he closed his eyes tightly. "Did I- Did I hurt you?"

"Not really," she said. "I'm used to your hard fucking…that was a little bit…much. It's like you lost control."

He got up.

"Muso?"

"I need a hit," he said as he walked into the bathroom.

'But I thought you were going to give up drugs,' Kikyo sighed. 'Anyway, let's see… I need to plan out when I can set up my Iris Optical system in this apartment. It'll have to be when Muso is not around. I want to surprise him. And it has to be installed in the next 11 days I think…'

Naraku came out and went to her. She looked at him.

"Muso?"

"I just remembered you don't like the drugs," he said and kissed her softly. "I'm really sorry I fucked you like that Kikyo."

"You- you didn't take the drugs?" she asked.

He shook his head. "You're my drug Kikyo," he said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

'Please don't tell me Muso's in love with me!' Kikyo gasped at the thought. 'No- this is only lust, that's all!'

Then the phone rang and Muso sighed. "Answer it?'

She nodded and leaned over to pick up the phone. Muso got into spoon-position and rubbed himself up against Kikyo's ass as she talked.

"Hello?"

There was a pause. Kikyo covered the mouth piece of the phone and looked at him. "There's a man wanting to speak to Naraku,"

He frowned. 'I thought I settled all of Naraku's potential callers until further notice. This one must have slipped my mind."

"Find out who it is,"

"Who may I ask is speaking?" Kikyo chimed and then nearly lost her head when the man called her a bitch. "Are you fucking crazy! Who the fuck are you calling a bitch you no good mother fuc-"

Naraku took the phone from her and yelled. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I knew that would get you on the phone Naraku," The man laughed.

Naraku knew that laugh and then smirked. "Sorry to disappoint you but I'm Naraku's son."

"Oh- well put your old man on the phone pup," Hideka urged him.

"Call your fucking mother a pup," Muso growled.

"What an attitude you have on you. Where's your father?"

"Business trip," Muso said.

"Anyway to contact him?"

"Yeah- but why the fuck should I tell you when you called my girl a bitch you fucking bastard!" Muso shouted at him.

"I apologize," Hideka said. "I take back calling your woman a bitch."

"She is a bitch," Muso smirked and then put his hand between Kikyo's legs. "But she's my bitch and I'm the only one who can call her that."

"All right," Hideka rolled his eyes. "Give me the contact number."

"Here," Muso said drilling off his cell-phone number.

Hideka jotted it down. "You're not fucking around with me are you kid?"

"You fucking cock is a kid," Muso snapped and hung up.

Kikyo laughed. "What was that all about?"

"That was Hideka Takani," Naraku told her. "I helped him get his big corporation set up and shit and now he's rolling in cash."

"That's amazing," Kikyo said. "Maybe you should get some mo-"

Naraku's new cell phone rang and he answered after the third ring. "Naraku speaking."

"Naraku?"

"Hideka? Hideka Takani?"

"Damn right I am." Hideka grinned.

"Deka. It's been long time since I heard from you. How's the business?"

"It's doing pretty fucking well thanks to your plan," Hideka said.

'I forgot all about him,' Naraku thought to himself. 'Hmm… Kikyo could use some new lingerie and some more jewelry,'

"You're just the man I was looking for to call!" Naraku grinned. "How'd you get my number?"

"Yeah- your fucking son- shit I didn't even get his name. Anyway, this guy who says he's your son bitched at me for calling his bitch a bitch saying he's the only one who can call his bitch a bitch." Hideka told him. "He has no respect for a big businessman such as myself! Can you believe he called my cock a kid?"

"Did he?" Naraku rolled his eyes. 'It is a kid if it's still only 5 and a quarter inches,'

"Yeah, he needs a nice ass-whooping!" Hideka told him.

"No doubt," Naraku laughed. "I'll leave that task to his bitch."

"Anyways, no matter, why were you waiting for me to call?"

"No, tell me what you are calling for," Naraku told him.

"There's a boy trying to fuck around with my daughter and I'm very upset by it. Maybe you know him?"

"Why would I know him?" Naraku frowned as he leaned over to tweak Kikyo's nipples.

"He looks just like you,"

Naraku froze. "Do you have a name?"

"Muso Hakudoshi," Hideka told him. "So do you know the little fucker?"

"It's a small world after all!" Naraku laughed heartily. "That little fucker is my son. He just transferred to Sengoku High. What do you mean he's fucking around your daughter? Who's your daughter?"

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi,"

Naraku shot from the bed almost jumping with unforeseen excitement. "What did you say?"

"Kagome Higurashi," Hideka repeated.

'Well fuck a granny's monkey!' Naraku exclaimed in his head. 'This is fucking brilliant!'

"I want you to meet with my son, Muso, Hideka," Naraku said quickly. "When can you two meet? Now?"

"Now's not good I'm with someone right now,"

'Probably fucking your secretary again,' Naraku smirked. "Fine, when?"

"How about 11 o'clock?"

"Fine,"

"All right,"

When they hung up Naraku shouted with extreme happiness, it scared Kikyo a bit.

"What's going on?" Kikyo asked.

"I'm going to make that fucker pay for calling you a bitch," Naraku told her as he got back into the bed.

"Really?" Her eyes sparkled. "How much?"

"Well- we could use a couple thousand dollars and he's good enough"

Kikyo's eyes shined at the thought of having so much money that she jumped onto Naraku and began giving him the greatest fuck he ever imagined.

'I know how to please my bitch,' Naraku said as he grabbed her hips and fucked her. 'She will never leave me once I provide her with good sex and money.'

* * *

"You- you promised me sixteen kisses," Kagome said softly as she gazed up at Inuyasha.

'But we just…' he grinned, rested his guitar down, dropped his bag and pulled Kagome up to his body. "I did, didn't I?"

She nodded.

"We don't have four hours and four minutes anymore," he licked his lips reminding her exactly what they had spent most of their time doing."

"So," she said pulling his head down to her face. "Just kiss me,"

"Gladly," Inuyasha pecked her lips and pulled back to count, "One,"

She blinked at him confused and he pecked her lips again two times, "Two, Three," he counted.

She frowned at him. "Stop it!" She yelled and grabbed him by the collar. "Kiss me better!"

"What? You want my tongue?"

She nodded.

"Okay,"

Then Kagome gasped when Inuyasha pulled her out the door, closed it, lifted her into his arms and pressed her up against the door. His mouth opened and closed over her shocked little mouth and when his tongue delved in to taste her she moaned and put her hands in his hair.

When he pulled back, he started counting again, "One…"

Minutes later he was on kiss number 3…then 5…then 7…then 8. Kagome's head spun as he drank from her lips. She loved this intimacy between them. She couldn't deny that fact. They made all the sounds of a hungry-love starved couple as the number of kisses went higher and higher and higher.

When Inuyasha got to kiss #13, Kagome could feel it coming to an end…she didn't want it to end.

14…

…15

'No! No!' Kagome shouted as she gripped him so he wouldn't pull away from her. Inuyasha felt her response and was happy to know she didn't want to let go, but if they didn't no doubt her mom would pull up and see Kagome's legs wrapped around him and them locked in a passionate, earth shattering kiss.

"Kago-"

She kissed him.

"-ome" He pinched her ass and she shrieked as she jumped off of his lips.

"You pinched me!"

He grinned, "A pinch to grow an inch,"

She sighed and rubbed her ass. "You didn't have to pinch so hard!"

"Sorry," he said as he put her down. "You want me to kiss it?"

"Yes," she sighed. "But you have to go so I'll let you kiss my ass later,"

"Then can it be your pussy instead?" he grinned and picked up his things before she threw him down the steps.

"You dirty boy!"

He laughed happily and began walking to his car.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Hold on! Don't leave yet!"

"Okay," he grinned. 'She's so whipped for my tongue,"

Kagome ran back up the stairs. She wanted to give him something to remember that day and then she found what she was looking for, picked it up, balled it in her hand and ran back down the stairs nearly falling on her face.

Inuyasha was putting his things back in his trunk when Kagome came running to him. He couldn't stop staring at her cute little stomach, the erected nipples and fullness of her breasts and her privates covered by his boxers. It made him even hornier knowing she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Here!" she took his hand and put something soft and red in his hand.

His eyes widened and then he grinned at her. "What? You want me to wear this or something?"

She laughed as he unfolded the thong she had been wearing and put it up against his front. "I highly doubt my cock's going to fit,"

She put her hand to her mouth and laughed. "It can be an open-front g-string!" she told him.

"How about I just keep it until I'm ready to have you wear it for me again?" he asked.

"You're going to want me to wear it again?"

He nodded and then leaned to her ear. "I want to be able to lick you through your thong… again."

Kagome felt Fuckome begin to come out again.

'You stay where you are!'

_**'But he's so sexy!'**_

'I know! I know!'

Then Inuyasha kissed her out of her thoughts.

"Later," he said softly.

"Okay bye."

Inuyasha hopped into his car and looked one more time at her before he drove off. When he was down the road he shouted, "FUCK YEAH!"

Kagome swore she heard Inuyasha's voice but shook it off. 'I'm still so horny now I'm imagining I heard his voice.' She opened the door and walked in. With a sigh she decided that she would take a bath and go to bed wearing nothing but his red striped boxers.

* * *

Saya had almost decided to get up and leave while Hideka was on the telephone laughing around with his business partner. But her business wasn't finished as yet so she watched the clock as the hands went slowly around the face. She frowned when she realized that the clock in his office were similar to the clocks in her home.

She admitted to herself that she was a little freaked out that there were identical clocks in all the rooms, but after a while she just jotted that down to Hideka having really bad taste in interior designing. He had ordered her not to change anything in the house unless he authorized it and so the house looked as it did 11 years ago with little to no changes. There were absolutely no changes in the bathroom, her bedroom, Kagome's bedroom and the living room and Saya knew that there was something extremely wrong about that.

She remembered Kagome asking if she could paint her own room pink when she was five. It had taken a whole year for Hideka to authorize a professional painter to come in and do the job. It had made Kagome sad because she had wanted to paint the room herself but she managed to be happy when she found that the color was just the shade she was looking for. Of course, it was Saya who went with the painter and chose the color. She would not have Kagome living in a room with the wrong color walls for years.

Finally Hideka hung up the phone.

"Are you done yet?" Saya snapped at him. "You're wasting my night! I wanted to at least get to the mall before it closes to buy something for Kagome's birthday. Now you've ruined that plan because it's almost 9:00 and that's when the mall closes."

Hideka got up and went to the window. Below was the parking lot and only two cars a black and a white were left. Saya's car was white. Then he turned from the window and sat back down. He picked up his cell phone and sent a text to someone unknown.

"I found out that the boy, Muso Hakudoshi is actually my business partner's son." He grinned happily. "The boy has a filthy mouth and a bitch for a girlfriend but I'm sure me and Naraku can work an agreement out and have Kagome and Muso married."

Saya gasped and flew into a rage. "What do you mean married! Kagome is not marrying that unstable, troublesome guy!"

"You will not tell me who Kagome will marry because you broke a very important part of our agreement!"

"What part!" Saya shouted angrily, slamming her hands on the desk.

"The part where it says Kagome will not whore herself like you did!" He shouted back.

"Kagome has never whored herself to anyone!"

"Oh really?" Then Hideka started pressing buttons. "You want to see how much of a filthy whore Kagome is? Watch this!"

The massive High Definition flat screen television turned on and all Saya saw for a while was a black screen. Frustrated at Hideka's futile attempts to find a breach in their contract, Saya said, "Hideka just tear up the contract so I can leave! The contract is over! I did everything you said and more! Kagome is not a whore and you have no proo-!"

Two people popped up on the screen and Saya's eyes widened until she was paralyzed by what she was seeing.

* * *

MUHAAAAHAAAHAAAHAAA! I'm so freaking evil. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow morning or maybe night unless you all would like it tonight and really ask me for it. Lol. (I'm such a crazy bitch sometimes lol). Anyway, I really, really hope you all are loving it. There is so much freaking drama that's gonna be going on really really soon and I will NOT be rushing to get to the finish line. Everything is getting straight in my head in terms of plot and ending and stuff so please keep enjoying and remember! If you guys want the next chapter tonight or want to suffer like 10+ hours for it then review!

Inuluver1990 goes to finish the next sexy chapter!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	85. Chapter 71: Strawberry Cum

**HEY, I GOT HOME EARLY FROM WORK TODAY SO, I'M POSTING THIS CHAPTER NOW. I HAVE ANOTHER ONE READY BUT I'M WAITING FOR REVIEWS FROM THIS ONE. I MAY POST THE OTHE CHAPTER SOMETIME TONIGHT...BUT, I MAY NEED A LITTLE MORE PERSUADING. LOL. PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**This story is like a full time job and I love it! Geez! More great stuff to come guys! Just keep on reading, enjoying and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: (Muttering) Why can't you understand that I do not own Inuyasha?**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 71: Strawberry Cum

Inuyasha was driving home when he realized that he was supposed to be going to guitar lessons. He looked at his guitar and sighed. 'I really don't want to go today,' he thought.

All Inuyasha wanted to do was close his eyes and think of what he and Kagome had done that afternoon. He could still smell her and taste her on his tongue. He licked his lips.

He picked up his cell phone and dialed his guitar instructor. "Hey Totosai, I ain't comin' in today."

"I suspected as much," the old man said. "Why?"

"I'm just tired. I did a lot of stuff today," then his mind flashed to Kagome panting under him.

'Damn it,' he groaned as he stiffened. 'I can't wait until she's ready to fuck.'

"All right then, tell you father-"

Inuyasha hung up. 'What do I look like some kind of messenger service?'

He pulled into his yard, turned off his car and slouched in his seat. 'I feel so fucking amazing,'

He grinned a moment later and got out of his car. Taking his guitar and his bag out of the trunk he walked towards the door. Suddenly, it opened and he saw his cute little niece.

"Rin," he smiled.

"Hi uncle Inu!" She greeted as she hugged him around the legs. "I saw you coming from the window."

"Did you?"

She nodded and then froze. She began to sniff him. "Uncle why do you smell like Ms. Kagome?"

He bit his lip. "D- do I?"

She looked up at him and then a mischievous little imp of a smile came upon her face. "You smell like strawberry bath wash!"

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell Rin her nose was broken. So, he said, "Really?"

He sniffed himself, 'I better get my fucking ass in the tub before-"

"Rin who's at the door?"

Inuyasha froze. 'Shit.'

**

* * *

****(PLAYING FROM TAKANI'S IRIS OPTICAL FOOTAGE)**

"_**Kagome?"**_

_**Then suddenly a big grin popped onto her face.**_

"_**I am not Kagome," Kagome told him.**_

"_**Who are you then?"**_

_**Kagome laughed and reaching up to her hair she pulled the red hair tie out of her hair causing her hair to fall around her shoulders wildly.**_

"_**I'm Fuckome."**_

"Wh- what is this," Saya began to tremble as she watched and heard her daughter clearly.

"Watch Saya," He smirked at her, "Watch how deliciously whorish you made our daughter. By the way, this is the edited version."

"_**Inuyasha?" she… turned his head to look at her. **__**"I just remembered you're dealing with a virgin pussy here!"**_

_**He grinned down at her as he got on top. "…Have you been watching porn?" (Edit)**_

"_**Oh yes! Suck my pussy Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned loud and ground her pussy into his mouth.**_

Saya thought she was going to have a heart attack. Her Kagome was naked and… and having sex with an equally naked Inuyasha. "Stop this!" Saya shouted. "Stop this!"

"It gets so much better!" Hideka snarled at her. "Watch how she spreads herself wide like a little whore and let him suck her pussy dry! Watch how she sucks his cock and rubs herself on him like a horny little bitch in heat!"

Tears drained down Saya's face. The problem wasn't that Kagome was having sex because Saya knew Inuyasha and knew how much they both loved each other. The problem was Hideka had invaded Kagome's most private and sacred moments and was now turning it into something ugly instead of something that was created out of a deep and intense love.

Saya closed her eyes. She didn't want to ruin her daughter's precious and secret memories by watching. But she couldn't drown out the gasps, the grunts, the groans, the moans, the sighs of pleasure Kagome and Inuyasha produced from their lovemaking.

"_**Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned in delight.**_

_**Inuyasha's voice rip from his throat, "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"**_

"_**Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" She panted**_

"_**That's right fuck my finger!" He growled.**_

"_**Another one is coming! INUYASHAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!"**_

Saya couldn't stop the uncontrollable sobs. "How- how- could you tape that?" Saya cried. "That's our daughter!"

"That's not my daughter!" Hideka picked up his ash tray and threw it angrily causing it to shatter on the wall. "That's a fucking whore!"

"She loves him!" Saya screamed at Hideka. "There's nothing whorish about having sex with the man you love!"

"I don't hear no kind of love coming from that guy!" Hideka spat. "He just wants to put that cock between Kagome's legs and fuck her like an animal with his thick cock!"

To be honest when Hideka had gotten the footage he had paused it to stare at Inuyasha's massive cock in his daughter's mouth. It was a beautiful piece of masculinity, long, thick, stiff, oozing cum at the head and the head was shaped like the perfect mushroom. Inuyasha's cock was clean. His balls just the right size to compliment his manhood and his pubic hairs were short and curly. Hideka admired Inuyasha cock…he even wanted it. He had thought about how it would feel…

"You don't even know him!" Saya screamed again breaking him from his lusty homosexual thoughts. Her breaths coming out harshly as the tears streamed down her face.

"I know all about that two-timing son of a bitch!" He pulled out a file and began listing the members of Inuyasha's family, where Inuyasha goes for guitar lessons and more. And then he started talking about how Inuyasha's fucking around with Kagome and already has a girlfriend named Kikyo Miko.

"What kind of guy has a girlfriend and a piece on the side?" Hideka asked his eyes blazing. "What kind of girl is Kagome for being with a guy who already has a long-term girlfriend? You know what kind? A whore! Kagome's a fucking whore just like you Saya. A big fucking whore whose going to get fucked up by a two-timer who will never leave his other girl for her and she'll have a child and she'll suffer!"

"She will not!" Saya protested. "Kagome's smarter than that! She knows she can't get pregnant if Inuyasha doesn't use protection!"

"Well watch this cause I can assure you he's not using protection and Kagome isn't on fucking pills."

* * *

"Daddy!" Rin smiled happily. "It's just uncle Inu and he smells like Ms. Kagome!"

Inuyasha looked at his brother and saw the smirk come to his face. 'Shit, shit, shit.'

"Does he?" Sesshoumaru approached and stared down at his brother. He didn't even have to lean over to smell the scent Inuyasha was wearing. "Well, well, so you finally did it?"

Inuyasha's lip twitched. 'I'm blocked in. Can't go anywhere, damn it.'

"Did what daddy?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her. "Rin, how about you go tell your grandparents what your uncle smells like?"

"Okay!" The little girl ran off.

Inuyasha bit his twitching lip. 'Rin always obeys her father over anyone else. Shit.'

Then Kagura whirled into the room. "Sesshy! What does a Kagome smell like?" She came to him and wrapped her arms around his lean waist.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and said, "A Kagome smells like what Inuyasha smells like right now."

"Oh and what does he-" she leaned over and inhaled the scent her eyes popped open.

Inuyasha watched her shock fade to mischief. 'Double shit.'

Then she laughed, "Oh my goodness! You smell like strawberry cum!"

"Daddy what's strawberry cum?"

Kagura looked at Rin, back at Inuyasha who turned redder than the reddest of strawberries and then she bowled over laughing as she gripped her fiancé. "Oh! This is rich!"

"Daddy! What's strawberry cum?" She asked more forcefully.

"I'll tell you when you're older," he said. "Now how about you go and play house?"

"All right," the little girl sighed. 'They're always hiding things from me! I'll find out somehow!' She walked upstairs.

"So Inuyasha, you and Kagome finally-"

"It's none of your fucking business," Inuyasha growled as he pushed pass Sesshoumaru and Kagura.

"Sesshy? Who's Kagome?"

"I'll tell you later," Sesshoumaru told her. "Just know that Inuyasha's been horny after her for a while now."

Kagura smiled. "You know Inuyasha, if you're fucking her there's no need to be embarrassed about it."

"Unless he didn't do it well," Sesshoumaru taunted.

That irked Inuyasha. He put his bag and guitar down and looked at Sesshoumaru. "You know if Rin and Kagura didn't actually need you I'd beat your fucking ass-"

"Inuyasha!"

'Triple shit!' Inuyasha turned to see his mother with flames in her eyes. She hated when he swore.

"Good afternoon mom," he said sheepishly. "I'm just going upstairs," he didn't like facing his mother's wrath.

Inuyasha picked up his things and was about to run up the stairs to his room when he heard a deep, commanding voice with a hint of laughter say, "Not so fast Inuyasha. What's this I hear about you smelling like a girl?"

'Shit! Shit! Fuck! Shit!'

* * *

Hideka's iris system was definitely state of the art. It was so technologically advanced that it sorted everything for him. The new system was designed to create the best voyeuristic porn videos in the world. He was thinking of creating an entire love hotel and putting irises in every corner of each room so that when couples came in for a night of fucking, he would be able to secretly catch all of it on CD's and sell them all around the world. Everyone knows that sex sells and Pornography was one of the biggest businesses in the world.

The irises made sex scenes easily available to him. If he wanted to find an anal scene all he had to do was press A. If he wanted to find double-penetration scenes all he had to press was DP. If he wanted to find a guy with a massive cock all he had to press was B which represented Big Cocks.

He loved his new and improved system and people all around the world would pay millions once he got the new iris system out on the market. Of course the system could be used for big time agencies that needed intense surveillance. It was just so simple.

Hideka pressed play and Saya saw Kagome on top of Inuyasha rocking her hips into his definitely in penetration position. Saya bent her head. She wouldn't watch it. She had to calm herself.

'How could Hideka get such footage of Kagome and Inuyasha? No doubt that was fresh footage from at least an hour or less ago? Also, how come all the pictures were shot as if the camera was in a corner above-' Saya's thoughts trailed off as the circle devices came to her mind.

"Oh my gosh!" Saya screamed. "You fucking bastard!"

Saya picked up a chair and threw it at him. He managed to stumble out of the way. "Saya-"

She picked up another chair and threw it, not caring that she was destroying his office. If Saya was correct, this man had invaded on their privacy for 11 years!

"You put those fucking cameras in the house?"

"Saya-"

She threw another chair. "You were watching us for 11 fucking years!" She screamed.

There were no more chairs to throw, but that didn't stop the woman in the wedding gown from finding things to throw at him and her aim was spot on.

"Stop it! Stop it now you fucking bitch!"

The tears drained from her face. "I don't believe this! I'm calling the police!" Saya picked up her cell phone but before she knew it Hideka threw her into the nearby wall, took her cell phone and smashed it onto the ground.

"My phone!"

"Trust me Saya, you calling the police would never save you from my wrath!" He gripped her by the throat.

Saya was choking. "Let me- let me go!" she couldn't breathe. She tried to kick him off of her but he was strong and he held her firmly. Her eyes began to shut. He let her go he didn't need her to blank out. He was almost finished with her.

* * *

Inuyasha was now in the living room with his father, his mother, Sesshoumaru and his soon to be sister-in-law Kagura. They had all taken a long whiff of Kagome's strawberry wash mixed with his arousal and now they were either grinning, snickering or smiling at him…Kagura was flat out laughing.

"So… you and Kagome?" Inutaisho grinned at his son like a Cheshire cat.

"Who else would it be?" Inuyasha murmured. 'Maybe if I put up an attitude they'll let me go. Damn. As much as I would love to have Kagome's scent on me all night, I don't want them smelling her as well.'

"Oh look he's blushing! Isn't that just the cutest little blush?" Kagura laughed. She was seated so boldly on Sesshoumaru's lap.

Inuyasha groaned and shot her a hard stare that only made her laugh even harder. Tears were draining out of her eyes by the time she finished.

"Inuyasha, if you and Kagome are together just say so," His mother smiled knowingly. "I know it'd make me very happy to know."

He scratched his head. "We aren't 'together'… I mean we are 'together' just not 'together'."

Inutaisho frowned. "You're either together or not,"

"It's complicated," Inuyasha said.

"So you and this Kagome girl aren't fucking?" Kagura asked as she played with Sesshoumaru's strong chin.

'How come she can swear and I can't?' Inuyasha thought to himself when his mother and his father didn't say anything to her. "No, we're not fucking."

"Inuyasha!" His mother and father shouted.

"How come she can say it and I can't?" Inuyasha frowned at them.

"Cause you're my son and you know I don't like it when YOU curse," Izayoi gave him her 'angry mother' glare.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Anyway, we aren't like that."

"You smell just like her," Sesshoumaru pointed out blatantly ignoring his fiancé's bold manner of affection.

"Just because I smell like her doesn't mean we fu- had sex." He cleared his throat before her cursed.

"But you smell like cum," Kagura grinned mischievously. "Trust me, I've been a whore for many years I know what cum smells like…fresh, old, flavored, whatever."

He gritted at her, "It's probably Sesshoumaru's cum you're still smelling because you two were fucking on the couch when I came home earlier."

Izayoi and Inutaisho who were sitting on that same couch looked at each other and grimaced.

"We sterilized!" Kagura flushed.

"You see why you shouldn't taunt him too much?" Sesshoumaru muttered up at her.

Inuyasha got up and looked at his family. "We didn't…" he turned to Kagura and asked her to say the word.

"Fuck?"

He nodded. "Contrary to what you all believe. We didn't do that," Inuyasha finished. "Kagome's birthday is today. I played her a song and we messed around a little bit. We showered and kissed until I came home. We didn't…" he looked at Kagura.

"Fuck!" she said with a grin.

"Exactly," He said. "Now," he picked up his things. "If you all will stop grilling me on what me and Kagome did- which by the way is none of your…" he turned to Kagura.

"Fuck? Fucking!"

"…business. Then I'm going to take a bath and go to bed." He said walking up the stairs. He was so extremely embarrassed even his ears were red. All the while they were talking, Inuyasha kept hearing Kagome moaning and screaming for him to suck her pussy.

'Damn it,' he thought. 'I can't wait to fuck her.'

The four adults downstairs looked at each other and then smiled…except Sesshoumaru who managed a smirk. "Inuyasha's growing up," Inutaisho said.

"He looked…happy if not a bit embarrassed. But that's natural." Izayoi told them.

"They definitely did more than a little messing around," Kagura sighed. "Oh young love. He probably gave a lot of tongue-action."

"You think Kagome would spread herself to him like that?" Sesshoumaru asked. He couldn't see Kagome like that.

"Well I don't know her," Kagura said, "But there's a bit of wildness in everyone. And let me tell you the shy girls are almost always the freakiest in bed."

"You're not shy." Sesshoumaru murmured up at her.

She laughed. "I'm an exception."

* * *

Shippo was asleep and resting in the back seat while Yusuke was looking through the portfolio. His son was adamant about not going back to their home because of the 'I's' and so now they were parked in the parking lot of his high school.

'We can't stay out here all night,' Yusuke thought as he flipped through the pages. 'But where will we go? I don't want Shippo being in that house until I get it checked out.'

He looked at the clock. Where had the time gone? It was now hitting 10 o'clock. 'Is Saya still angry at me?' he wondered. His thoughts always went to her.

That's when an idea hit him. 'I'll call Saya, apologize for eavesdropping and ask her if it's possible for me and Shippo to spend the night.'

So Yusuke pulled out his cell phone, found Saya's number and dialed it. It rang…and rang…and then went to her answering machine. Cursing he hung up and tried again. 'Please answer Saya,'

* * *

Kagome was asleep. Her body was tired from the new activities she had experienced hours ago. Suddenly, she shot up out of bed when she heard the phone ringing. She had thought her mother was home and would have picked up but the phone kept ringing.

'Maybe mom is with Yusuke,' she thought a little worried, Kagome picked up the phone in her room.

"Good night Higurashi Residence, Kagome speaking,"

"Kagome? This is Yusuke. Is it possible I can speak with Saya?"

Her eyes widened. "Mr. Yoshida? My mom isn't with you?"

Yusuke heard the worry jump into Kagome's voice and fear shot through him. "No. She hasn't been with me since 5:30. She said she was coming home."

"She told me she'd be home at 8. Hold on, she may be in the shower, I- I just woke up." Kagome told him as she rested the phone down and ran to the bathroom. It was empty.

Kagome's heart began to pound. She ran into her mother's room.

Empty.

She looked out her window to see if her mother's car was there. It was.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "Maybe mom's downstairs,"

She ran downstairs to check the living room and the kitchen.

Empty.

She checked the utility room as well.

Empty.

"Okay, maybe she's in her car," Kagome thought frantically. 'But why would mom be in her car at this time of the night?'

Kagome ran outside in Inuyasha's boxers and her tiny semi-transparent undershirt with no shoes. She went straight to the car.

Empty.

Kagome nearly crumpled to the floor. Her mother wasn't there.

Tears of worry came over her as she ran back inside and picked up her phone. "She isn't here." She told Yusuke as sobs shook her.

"Mom isn't here!"

Yusuke felt his heart constrict. Worry had already seemed into him and was now penetrating his entire being. "Kagome, calm-"

"I don't know where she is!" Kagome cried.

"Kagome, please listen to me. I need you to calm down!" He told her.

"O- Okay," she sniffed as she wiped her tears. Her mother never stayed out late unless she told her.

"Now, take down my cell number," He said riddling it off.

Kagome picked up a pen from her writing desk and jotted it down on a scrap piece of paper. "I want you to check the caller ID right now and tell me everyone who has called."

Yusuke was already picking his sleeping son up into his arms and walking into the school building. He had a funny feeling he probably could find a clue to where Saya was or could possibly be inside of his office.

A moment later Kagome saw a number she didn't recognize. "Um… Yusuke?"

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes, there's a number here but the name of the place is unrecognized by our phone."

"Okay, give me the number."

Kagome riddled off the number quickly and Yusuke who was now in his office, his son sleeping on a lounge sofa seat, was able to jot the number down. The number looked strangely familiar. It was as if Yusuke had seen the number recently but couldn't remember when.

"Yusuke do you think my mom's okay?" Kagome asked frantically.

"Kagome I'm checking my caller ID at the school right now. What I need you to do is to just stay calm." He told her as he flipped through the many numbers that was stored in the phone for that day.

"I- I'm trying," Kagome said shakily. "M- mom never stays out late unless she tells me."

"How about you hang up and try calling her cell phone?"

"O- Okay"

Kagome hung up and then dialed her mother's number. It wasn't even ringing. She crumpled onto the floor. 'Mom, where are you?'

* * *

Is this interesting or what? Big drama coming up! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WOULD LIKE ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY. I'M HOME EARLY FROM WORK AND I CAN PROBABLY POST AT LEAST 2 MORE CHAPTERS TONIGHT. Anyway please press the pretty little review button and holler at me please!

Inuluver1990 is going to take a nap until she gets reviews.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	86. Chapter 72: Utterly Despicable

**Yeah so, I was reading my latest comment and oO-SqUaReS-Oo says: You absolutely have to update like, RIGHT NOW!  
so I'm like, okay! Thank you everyone for your reviews and stuff here's your chapter!****  
**

**Disclaimer: (Muttering) Why can't you understand that I do not own Inuyasha?**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 72: Utterly Despicable

Saya felt weak. She was hazing in and out as she watched as Hideka pulled down his pants. 'No! No!' her mind screamed.

She couldn't move. "No!" tears drained down her face. "Hideka don't do this! Please."

He stared at her as he rubbed his little cock to harden it. "What will you give me if I don't?" he asked her.

At this point Saya knew she would not let this man rape her not when she wanted to start a new life and leave him behind. "What do you want?"

He thought about it. "I want you to sign another contract,"

Her eyes widened. "Another contract?"

He nodded. "If you sign it then you can forget about the old contract."

"Did I- Did I breach that contract?" she asked him.

He looked at her as he began to jerk his puny little stiff. "No. Actually you did everything right except let Kagome almost have full-on sex with that Inuyasha guy. But I want you bound to me forever Saya."

"Why?"

He smirked at her. "Contrary to what you think- you were the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Rape me," she told him.

"What?"

"That's what you're going to do unless I sign that new contract right?"

He bit his lip. "I'm going to do more than that."

"Oh well add my death to that as well," she said. "I rather die than live another hellish lifetime under a contract where you rule me. They say when you die, you are truly free. Kagome's a big girl. Contrary to what you think, she is fully prepared to live a fruitful and productive life if I ever die. I brought her up strong enough to stand on her own when she has to. So if you rape me, you better kill me as well. But know that when you called the school this afternoon to tell me to pick up this poor excuse for a wedding dress Yusuke saw the number and the name of this corporation. He knows something isn't right and the first place the police will search will be here."

He bit his lip.

"Let me go Hideka," she said. "Let me go and leave me, Kagome and the people around us alone. Kagome is going to get very worried now that I'm an hour late to come home. She won't take any chances; she'll start a search party until she finds me."

He sighed and put his cock back into his pants. "It seems I can no longer control you."

He got up and walked to his desk. Saya sat up still trying to calm the shaking she knew would soon take over.

"You can't control me anymore, Hideka," she said. "Tear up the contract and I will leave. That's all I came to do."

"I'm taking the house," he told her.

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Everything I own that you have, I'm taking them away." He said as he sat down.

"But in that contract-"

"What contract?" Hideka took the contract and tore it to shreds. "There is no contract."

She began to tremble. "After 11 years you are supposed to leave me and Kagome and everyone I come into contact with alone, you're supposed to have a fifty-thousand dollar trust fund for Kagome's college fees and other expenses and needs, and I'm supposed to keep the house. We made that deal! I stuck to my part you have to stick to yours."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"All right, I guess we'll have to settle this in court," Saya held her chin up, picked up her purse and started to leave. "Remember, I have a copy and an original of that contract. The words on it are legal and binding. I will show the judge that as evidential proof of our 11 year contract."

"Saya-"

She stopped. "What is it?"

"You know that dress you're wearing?" he switched the topic. He already knew what he was going to do about Saya and 'the courts' so he wasn't worrying.

"What about it?"

"It's on loan and I need to have it back to that shop tomorrow morning at 7am."

"Well, it'll be in your hand no later than 6 am."

"No-" He told her sternly. "I want the dress now-"

She turned to look at him. "Are you crazy?"

She just remembered in her rush to get to the corporation on time she left the clothes she was wearing in the dressing room at the bridal store. Undoubtedly they were closed.

"No." He told her. "Take the dress off,"

'Let's see,' Saya thought. 'Do I have any clothes in the car?'

Then she remembered Kagome left a pair of short pants in the backseat for a reason she couldn't recall but it would do until she got home. She wouldn't have a top but that would be fine, home wasn't too far away.

"All right, let me go to my car and get my clothes," Saya said.

"I'm locking up now,"

"Are you being difficult because I'm going to grill your ass in court?" she asked.

"I'm tired and I have a wife at home I want to fuck, I could care less about you, Saya."

She smirked at him. "What? I'm not your Saya honey anymore?"

"Get out of my office bitch!"

"I've been waiting to hear that for hours!" She laughed and walked out. She didn't see the smile that came to his face. He watched as she entered the elevator. Then he picked up the phone.

"Did you do as I asked?"

Pause

"Good." He thought as he went to the window to look at the parking lot again. There was only one car there and it wasn't white. 'I'll be the one who gets the last laugh Saya honey.'

* * *

Yusuke searched frantically through the caller ID system. Name after name after name made him worry even more. Saya could be hurt or even dying right now. He inhaled deeply and forced himself to focus. 'Saya is okay. She's a smart and intelligent woman who can find her way out of difficult situations if she ever needs to.'

Knowing that still didn't help calm him. Then his eyes caught on a number. He looked at the digits Kagome had given him and found that they matched perfectly. He looked on his Caller ID for the name of the place and it read 'Takani Corporation'

"Takani Corporation?"

Then a flashback hit him and he saw images of his deceased wife Tori dead in their bed. She had killed herself with a razor to each wrist. He had been so distressed that he hadn't ever read the letter she had written.

Yusuke couldn't understand why that flashback was now just hitting him. But, he could comprehend that there was probably something important about it.

'Do I still have that letter?' he wondered as he called Kagome back.

"H- Hello?"

"Kagome, it's me Yusuke," he said as he got up from the seat. "I can't leave Shippo home by himself, I'm coming to bring him over to you. Can you watch him for me?"

"Uh…sure but- where are you going?"

"I'm going to find your mother. I think she may be at Takani Corporation."

Kagome knew a little about that place. It was a big camera business that was thinking of further extending its camera services.

"Why do you think that?"

"The number you gave me matched a number in my system." He told her. "It was Saya's last phone conversation. It worried me this afternoon and now when I checked it I knew why. She told me that some man who was interested in her was calling her. She said the man was full of money and stuff. Does your Caller ID say what time he called your house?"

"Um…." Kagome checked the number again and was shocked at the time. "4:10am"

"4:10!" Yusuke shouted.

"I thought that you were the only one who called mom so early in the morning."

'So did I,' he thought sadly. "Kagome are there any other dates when he called?"

"The phone only stores numbers for a week and then dumps them automatically," she said as she checked through. She didn't see anymore. "No Yusuke, he hasn't called any other day."

"Okay," He said. "I'm bringing Shippo over now, okay?"

"All right."

When they hung up, Yusuke made a beeline to his son, picked him up gently and carried him out of the office, locking the building behind him.

"Daddy?" His son called groggily. "Where are we going?"

"I'm dropping you by Kagome's," his father said putting him in the car before jumping in and driving off quickly.

"Why?"

"Because I need her to watch you while I go out for a while," Yusuke explains.

His son yawned. "Where are you going?"

Yusuke made a turn. His mind was all over the place. He had to stop home first to pick up the letter. 'Maybe I should just go to the corporation instead of just going home,'

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"You didn't say where you were going,"

Yusuke looked at his son and said, "I'm going to find Saya."

* * *

Saya went to the parking lot with a wide smile upon her face. That is until she realized her car was gone.

"What?" She stared around the parking lot and only saw a black 2011 Jaguar. It wasn't hers. "Where's my car?"

She couldn't believe it. Who loses an entire care? Her car wasn't there. 'Where is it?' she banged her brain to think. Then she stopped as a name popped into her head, she looked up to where she knew Hideka's office was and she saw him staring down at her.

'That fucking bastard had my car towed!' In an angry rage, Saya charged back into the corporation, ignored the front desk clerk who was telling her they were closing and that she couldn't go back up there.

The elevator was turned off. 'So he wants to play immature does he, fine!'

Saya lifted the skirts of the wedding dress and began to climb all forty-three flights of stairs. She was glad to see that even though she was a stay-home mom for 11 years her body was still in shape and she had good stamina and resistance.

She started to struggle when she reached the thirty-seventh flight of stairs but she willed herself to continue. The dress was heavy and weighing her down and she would have taken it off if she had on a bra and a decent underwear that covered her ass. But she didn't and so she kept on trucking up the stairs. That is, until she heard the elevator started up again.

"That fucking bastard is going down the elevator!" she realized and then with a scream she began running back down the stairs her sides began to hurt and she felt she would puke or fallout from exhaustion but she kept on going. 'He will not lock me up in this place if that's what he's planning!'

Hideka was laughing hysterically as he went down the elevator. 'She's going to be so pissed when she gets all the way up there and realizes I'm down here!'

He couldn't wait to reach ground floor so that he could wait for Saya to come panting down the stairs. He felt his sides bubbling with uncontrollable laughter.

The elevator stopped.

'At last!' Hideka pressed the button to open the doors and when he stepped out his eyes widened.

"Where's my fucking car!" Saya was in front of the elevator glaring at him. She was panting like a wild animal.

'Damn. That elevator's too slow.' He frowned. "I don't know Saya honey, where'd you park it?"

"Not too far from yours and it's not there,"

"Hmm…" he thought about it. "How about we go outside and find it?"

"What do you mean go outside and find it?"

He walked out of the building with his front desk clerk who was buzzing like a bee between her legs. The sound made him horny. He looked at her and said, "You need a ride home?"

She nodded.

"I'll drop you then, if you're willing to compensate me…" he trailed off as he stared at her massive breasts.

"All right," she said, it was the only thing she could say because of her contract she had with him.

"But first…" He looked back in the building, Saya was fuming. "Get out of the office Saya,"

Saya ignored him and picked up the telephone. "I need to call someone to pick me up." And the only person she could think of was Yusuke. He'd come to get her if she told him it was urgent. Then she would be able to tell him how sorry she was for getting so angry at him before she left the office.

"Get out now!" Hideka shouted.

She continued to ignore him as she punched in the first three digits of Yusuke's home number. Then suddenly he was in there pulling her out of the door.

"Hideka!" she yelped. "I just want to call Yusuke-"

"I'm closing up!" he said angrily and then locked the doors.

"But my car isn't here and I need to make a phone call! It's dark already and-"

"I don't care!" He shouted at her, beeped his jaguar open and told the clerk to get inside. When she did, Hideka turned to look at Saya, "Take the dress off Saya,"

Her eyes widened, "You're not actually thinking of-"

"NOW!"

She gasped and knew he would probably choke her again if she didn't obey his commands. So she began to take off the dress but found she couldn't get the zipper down.

"Need some help?"

He went to her.

"You're a bastard."

"And you're a whore," he said. "You should dress like one…or undress like one."

He forcefully turned her around and pulled the zipper down. He could feel his blood rush to his loins. Saya pulled from him and glared at him as she let the dress pool at her feet. She covered her breasts with her hands and stepped out of the dress. She didn't pick it up. If he wanted it, he would have to pick it up himself.

He grinned and marveled at her smooth skin. She was wearing the heels she wore to work and her thigh-high black stockings. She also had on a white thong she had been forced to put on. Hideka had bought it.

"Are you finished gawking you filthy bastard?" she frowned at him.

"You're still as sexy as ever"

Her hands tightened to fists. She couldn't believe he was looking at her again. 'I hate not having control of my life.' Saya looked at his car and saw the girl watching them. 'Poor girl, I bet she's under a contract as well,'

Saya walked to her.

"What are you-" Hideka started but then he saw her ass and quieted.

Saya looked at him and knew what he was doing. 'How mortifying… but maybe…'

She decided that she would let him watch for a little while longer as she tried to persuade his young employee to help her. "Hideka?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to look at me?" She asked. 'I have to do what I must.'

He nodded.

"All right," she told him. "I'll let you look… but you can't touch anything. Understand?"

He nodded.

"And only until I'm finished talking to her," she said negotiating.

"Fine," he said. "What do I get to see?"

"What do you want to see?"

He licked his lips. "I want you spread out on my car on your back and bent over. Naked."

She inhaled deeply. "All right," she said. "But only for five minutes."

Then she went to talk to the girl.

"Hello," Saya greeted as she bent over giving him a clear view of her ass. "What's your name?"

"K- K- Kori"

"He's forcing you to do as he wants isn't he?"

"I- I can't say," she said trembling.

"You don't have to. I already know." Saya realized she still had the dildo on between her legs. 'I have to help her,' Saya said to herself. "Listen if you help me I'll help you."

"H- how?" the girl looked. "I want you to call a number and tell the man that answers that Saya is in trouble and she needs him to come for her at Takani Corporations. Tell him it's very urgent."

"Wh- what's the number?"

Saya wiggled her hips knowing that would keep Hideka drooling for more to look at. She gave the girl the number and said, "Listen, if you do this you'll never have to worry about this man again."

"But what if he…"

"Be smart," she said. "If he tells you not to listen to anything I say or else he'll punish you with his contract, defy him. His contract won't hurt you anymore if you do as I say, okay?"

"O- okay?"

"Oh and please," Saya sighed. "Get checked by a doctor. It's not healthy having a dildo inside of your body for such long hours."

"O- Okay," the girl nodded.

Saya turned to Hideka who had his cock out and was rubbing it. "Let's get on with this. So I can go home."

She pulled off the white thong and hopped onto Hideka's black jaguar still wearing her heels and stockings. 'Please let Yusuke be home to answer this Kori's call.' She prayed as she spread her legs for the utterly despicable man.

* * *

And there you have it guys! Another chapter done! Lots, lots, lots more to come! Each chapter more exciting than the last!

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter to post for her wonderful fans!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	87. Chapter 73: Message from the Grave

Hey guys! Sorry I'm late with this chapter today. I tried writing it at work but that was a dud because so many customers came in and I didn't have any time to write much. I was popping in and out of my realm and I hate that because it breaks my concentration and makes certain parts in the chapter either boring or just…I don't know. I took very long to write this chapter. My mind was just everywhere today. So I'm sorry for it being late. The chapter isn't bad but it could be better. Anyway, enjoy it please and I'll start writing a new chapter tomorrow. I'm really sleepy. WORK-AT-HOME and then WORK-AT-WORK and then WORK-AT-HOME is a really tiring thing. Anyway. Please review!

**Disclaimer: (Muttering) Why can't you understand that I do not own Inuyasha?**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 73: Message from the Grave

Hideka was rubbing the head of his tiny little dick as he watched Saya pose on top of his black car. It was around 10 now and so it was dark. The only source of light in the parking lot of the Takani Corporation was the tall street lights.

Hideka stared ardently between her thighs as she spread her legs for him. He imagined thrusting into her over and over and over. The thought made him stiffen further.

'Saya is still so sexy,' he thought as he felt moisture bead on the top of his cock head. 'I- I want to fuck her…but the little bitch obviously won't let me since she's too busy thinking about fucking that Yoshida man.'

Saya was utterly mortified by what she was doing. She had vowed never to open herself up for this man ever again and here she was…but she had to do it if she wanted to get her message to Yusuke.

So she turned over onto her hands and knees and gave Hideka Takani the last look of her body he would ever get again.

* * *

Yusuke reached Kagome's house in a little under 15 minutes. When he got there, he urged his son to hurry up and come out of the car. They reached the door and on the first knock, Kagome opened it.

Yusuke could tell the girl was extremely worried and he couldn't blame her. Saya was the only parent she ever knew.

"Come inside Shippo," Kagome said softly taking the little boy's hand.

Shippo went inside and turned to look at his father. "Daddy?"

"You'll be fine with Kagome, Shippo," he said ruffling his son's ruddy red hair. "You behave yourself."

"Yes sir,"

"Yusuke," Kagome called.

"Yes?"

"Please find her," she said softly as tears began to drain.

Yusuke felt a wave of emotion spread over him and he pulled her into a deep hug. "I will find her Kagome. I promise."

She hugged him back and felt a whole lot better knowing that her mother had someone else who cared so much about her.

"Now, I have to go," he said. "I want you two to stay here unless you really have to leave. Kagome, can you drive?"

She nodded. "I have my permit, I just have to take my driver's license test."

"All right," he said after noticing Saya's car in the driveway. "How'd her car get here?"

Kagome shrugged. "I was fast asleep for a few hours. I didn't hear anything."

"Do you have a key for it?"

"Yes," Kagome responded. "Since I'm going to be driving on my own really soon she thought it best that I have one. Oh and just in case of emergency."

"Good," Yusuke gave a stiff nod. "If worse comes to worse and you have to leave, get in the car and drive someplace safe, the police station, a trusted friend's house, someplace you think you and Shippo will be safe. Okay?"

"Yes sir," she said.

"Now I got to go," he told them.

A moment later, he was in his car speeding off. 'Kagome and Shippo please be safe alone. The last thing I need is for you two to be in some kind of trouble while I'm trying to find Saya.'

He felt his hands begin to shake as he reached a red light. 'Should I go home for that letter?' He thought. 'It could all be a waste of time. What could my deceased wife's letter have to do with anything?'

He couldn't form a connection of any kind. Saya didn't know Tori and yet, something was pulling him back to his to look for that letter. He couldn't understand why he felt so strongly to go and read the letter she had left for him before she killed herself.

'Going home will take 20 minutes, finding that letter will probably take more,' he thought frustrated. 'Why? Why should I go home for that letter?'

The light was still on red. Yusuke leaned over, opened his glove compartment and took out the picture of his deceased wife. She was still as beautiful as ever but now, now that he really looked at her face- at her eyes, he could tell there was a secret she was hiding.

'Tori,' he thought a little sadly, 'Why does it feel like you are pulling me back home?'

_"Because I am Yusuke," A familiar voice sounded._

* * *

Hideka felt like cumming. He needed a good fuck and since Saya wouldn't give him any, he turned to the next best thing. His front desk clerk.

"Kori!" he shouted. "Get your ass out of the car and come here!"

Saya turned her head, her ass still in the air and watched as the girl got out of the car and went to him. Her eyes widened when she realized he wanted her to fellate him.

"Hideka!" Saya shouted. "Leave that girl alone!"

"Shut up bitch!" he growled as he pulled Kori's head down to his pinky-shaped cock. "She's under a very important contract, she doesn't have a choice!"

"You vile, disgusting-!" Saya scorned him.

He wasn't listening anymore. Kori's mouth was already on him, pleasuring him. Saya felt so bad for the girl but…she knew that soon she and Kori would never have to put up with the hideously horrendous snake named Hideka Takani.

Yusuke's eyes widened as he heard a voice he hadn't heard in many years. 'I think I'm going crazy.'

_"You're not going crazy Yusuke, I am really talking to you,"_

"T- Tori?"

A car behind him honked their horn loudly. Yusuke realized the light had finally changed to green. He drove off.

_"Yusuke, you need to go back home and find my letter."_

"Why Tori?" He asked feeling as if he was going insane. He never believed in ghosts but he did believe that spirits who have unfinished business wander the earth until they have completed or found someone to complete their mission. This is why he decided to talk to the voice even if the voice was probably a figment of his imagination.

_"You'll know why when you reach. Yusuke, you're going to miss something very important if you don't get home in the next 3 minutes."_

"But I'm seven minutes away!"

_"I suggest you go a little faster then." The voice of his deceased wife said._

Yusuke began to race through the traffic. "Tori, what do you mean that I'm going to miss something very important?"

_"I cannot say for the details are not clear to me," she told him._

'Damn it. I have to get home!' he thought as he blew his horn and for the first time in many years he drove recklessly.

After his wife had committed suicide, Yusuke had gone through a phase just searching for love in all the wrong places, all he found was pain and misery in the end. His relationships with women had all turned sour; he and most times those women were only in the relationship for drugs, alcohol and sex. He had neglected his son for a few years and when he finally realized what was happening, he made an effort to change. That meant no more drugs, lessening his alcohol intake and stopping his wild affairs with women who spread themselves around to everyman with a loose cock.

He became serious. He drove more consciously because he realized that he had someone to live for. His son, Shippo.

'It doesn't make sense going anywhere,' Saya thought to herself. It was dangerous enough being in a parking lot with a man like Hideka so she could imagine the men she'd come across trying to get to a shop that would still be open around 10 so that she could try calling Yusuke.

To be honest, Saya would much rather be in Hideka's hideous company. Why? Because she knew that Hideka was just a self-absorbed coward who thought he could control everyone because he had money. That meant he would threaten to rape her or even kill her- but he never would. His threats were empty so she was safe… at least until he left.

Hideka's shout of pleasure snapped her back to what he was doing to Kori. He would pay- Saya would make sure of that. Hideka came all over Kori's naked breasts and forced her to clean the cream off of his cock.

When she was done, he put his tiny little stiff back and stared at Saya. "I am going to make you an offer."

She folded her arms and put a serious look upon her face. "What offer?"

"I'll have your car brought back. I'll let you put the dress back on. I'll let you have everything: the house, the car, Kagome's trust fund everything-"

She frowned at him. "If what?"

"If you sign a contract saying you will not go to the courts, the police, or tell anyone about what occurred today."

"Oh!" She said, "You want to save your ass and the ass of your corporation, I see."

"It wouldn't be advantageous for Takani Corp," he told her. "We can let bygones be bygones. We can forget about that contract, everything. You'll have Kagome's money in full, the car and the house will be in your name and everything else."

"And all I have to do is sign another contract?"

He nodded.

Saya didn't even have to think about it. Her eyes turned to Kori. "What about her?" Saya asked him.

He frowned. "What about her?"

"I want her contract to be burnt not shredded or torn- burnt so there is nothing left of it and you can no longer control her."

"She is not negotiable," he said through gritted teeth. 'There's no way I'm giving up two bitches.'

"Fine," Saya said turning from him, not caring that he could see her ass anymore. "Just remember that in jail cowards are the ones who bend over- especially cowards with small cocks like you."

Hideka took that as a 'no' to his offer. "Get in the car," He said to Kori who was still naked. 'I'll just have to deal with this in my own way. Saya you will regret this.'

Saya watched as Hideka and Kori got into his Jaguar. He started it up and rolled his window down. "I'm giving you one more chance Saya," He told her and then handed her the dress.

"If you won't sign the contract for you, then sign it for Kagome. Don't you want her to have a life filled with happiness?" He asked her. "Trust me; she won't be happy without money. Everything is money nowadays and I have hoards of it. So, if you say yes, take the dress…if you say no, I'm gonna go," he smirked at her. 'Saya will do anything for Kagome's happiness. She's going to break and say yes. Saya always breaks.'

Saya thought about it for a moment. 'Why am I thinking about this?' she asked herself. 'There's no way in hell I'm signing another contract- not for him to try and control me again.' She gave him a smile, "You're wrong Hideka. Kagome's happiness doesn't depend on the amount of money she has. Kagome isn't like that. Simple things are what make Kagome happy like having a boyfriend that loves her and tries to make her happy."

He frowned at her. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying no," she told him. "And I'm also saying I'll see your fucking ass in court."

His eyes darkened at that. "All right," he said. "I'll see you in court, but remember big tycoons like me know people in high places. Your efforts to hurt my company will only hurt you and everyone around you."

"After so many years you still haven't learnt the most important lesson in life," she sighed. "Evil men like you never get away, you may have been able to slide a few times but you won't this time. I'll make sure you're jailed for the rest of your life and I'll laugh when I hear your inmates bend you over every hour of the day."

"S- Saya it doesn't have to be this way,"

"It does," she said. "I will make you pay for every family and every person you have hurt. Now leave Takani."

"How do you intend on getting home?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Fine, you want to be like that?" He snapped. "I swear Saya if you try to bring me and my company down I will make your life a living hell."

"I'd like to see you do that," she told him calmly, then she turned her back and began to walk away. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to find someplace safe to hide until Yusuke came for her.

'He will come for me. I know he will.'

Hideka drove off and screeched out of the parking lot. He was in a hot rage. So many thoughts swirled about in his head. If he killed her, there wasn't any doubt people who knew the history between him and his ex-wife would pin her death on him. 'But there are other ways of hurting her.'

He was so un-aroused now he dropped Kori off at her apartment without looking back and sped off in the direction of the Higurashi household. 'I think it's about time Kagome meets her father.'

* * *

Kori was extremely worried about the woman who had been wearing the wedding dress before Hideka had ordered her to take it off. The moment she got home, she pulled the dildo out of her and threw it in the garbage. There was no way in hell she was going to spend another day in torture. She would help the Saya woman out and she would gain her freedom from Hideka Takani once and for all.

She picked up her phone and dialed the number she had written down. It rang and it rang and it rang. 'Is he not home?' She frowned and looked up at the Iris Optical camera staring at her. She didn't care…not anymore.

'I won't give up,' she thought. 'I'll call again, I will call again.'

* * *

Yusuke was out of his car and rushing for the house when he realized he left his keys in the car. Cursing foully because he heard the phone ringing he ran back to the car, got the keys out of the ignition and made a beeline to the door. The phone was still ringing. He was searching for his house keys.

"Yusuke! You have to hurry!" Tori exclaimed. "Hurry! That phone call is probably important!"

"I know! Shit!" he said as he lost the key he was looking for. "Damn it!"

He was panicking. That was the last thing he should have done because now he was even more frantic. He took a deep breath and found the key. Sticking it into the knob, he turned and ran nearly toppling over Shippo's school bag.

'The phone!'

He ran to the phone but just as he was about to pick it up. It stopped.

"Hello?"

He got the dial tone. "Shit!" he shouted furiously. Then decided to check the caller ID. The number was private meaning he couldn't call it back. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"Yusuke, calm down," Tori said to him gently. "You still have to find the letter!"

"Why?" He shouted as he gripped his hair. "What's so important about that fucking letter?"

"The connection between me and the woman you are trying to find is in it!" she shouted at him angrily.

He calmed instantly. "I- I can find Saya if I get the letter?"

_"I don't promise that," she told him. 'But… but at least you'll finally know my secrets. Maybe you'll finally be able to stop hating me and accusing me of being a coward.' She thought sadly._

"All right," Yusuke went upstairs to the attic where he had stored all of Tori's things. He had planned to sell them all but he never got around to it. Since Tori had once been a prostitute she had boxes of skimpy underclothes, outfits and sex toys. There was a small box that had Tori's favorite books, magazine articles, copies of medical papers, lists of the men she had sex with and how much they paid. Tori had always written things down, was always leaving a trail for someone to find if she ever got into a situation.

Now he was in a situation and maybe, just maybe her trail would lead to some answers that could help find Saya.

* * *

Saya had found a little shelter next to the corporation and was shaking from the cold air that blew past her. It was getting even later. 'I don't know what to do,' she thought as she felt her teeth chatter. "I- I- I'm s- s- so cold." Saya's skin was extremely sensitive to cold weather. She rubbed her arms and her legs but the wind bit and nipped at her skin bitterly.

'Oh Yusuke please!' she felt tears come to her eyes. 'If he didn't hurry, Saya feared she may begin to suffer from hypothermia and worse she might die. 'No. I can't think like that. I have to think on other things and try to keep my mind off of how cold I am.'

Even though Saya had told Hideka that Kagome could do well without her, she knew it wasn't completely true. Kagome needed her so much especially with the new type of relationship she was having with Inuyasha.

Saya shook the images of her daughter and Inuyasha naked out of her head. 'I can't believe that bastard taped them like that.' It was a total breach of Kagome's privacy. 'If Kagome ever found out or even saw that tape…' Saya shuddered to think about the intense emotions that would come over her daughter and Inuyasha.

'Hideka will pay for this…all of it,' she thought as she breathed in her palms. It didn't take long for Saya's mind to stray back to how cold she was. Every minute that passed made her feel colder and colder. The tears began to flow steadily now. "Yusuke please," she cried. "Please come for me."

* * *

Yusuke was at the very edge of his patience. He had been searching now for twenty five minutes. "Damn it!"

_"Yusuke, think about it. Where's the last place you put the letter?"_

"Why can't you just tell me what's in it?"

_"In the state I am in, there isn't much I remember. I just know that there was a man who controlled me with a contract. That's it. I don't know the names, the faces anything like that. You need to find the letter."_

"I have to find Saya!"

_"And where will you go to find her?" Tori shouted at him. "Listen, I know you want to find her Yusuke, but you have to try to calm yourself and think. Panicking like this only wastes time. You're looking in circles and going nowhere in this search. How about you try the bedroom?"_

Yusuke sighed and walked out of the attic. 'Why the shit am I walking?' he asked as he sped to a run. He entered his room and did as Tori told him. He took a few deep breaths before going to his work desk and looking through the papers.

_"Yusuke?"_

"What?"

_"I don't know- but I think you should try the closet."_

He frowned and looked at the closet. "Why?"

_"I just said I don't know." She told him with an attitude. "Just check in there, I'm getting a feeling from there._

"Okay," he sighed and went into the closet. There were a lot of boxes at the top and so he started taking them all down and putting them in tall stacks. He sat on the floor and started looking through them.

A moment later, a box on the top of his third stack fell over. He looked at it curiously.

_"Try this one," Tori said. "I- I think I remember this box,"_

"It's no surprise," he told her.

_"Why?"_

He opened it and heard her gasp.

"_Those are my wedding shoes! You kept them up here?" All the rest of her things were in the attic collecting dust._

"You- you liked them a lot," he told her softly.

_He thought he heard her sniffle as if she was crying. "Take the shoes out,"_

"Tori I don't have time to look at your shoes,"

_"Just do it!" she screamed at him._

"Okay okay!" He took the comfortable wedding shoes out and looked at them. He didn't see anything strange about them. He sighed and began to put them back.

_"There's something in the shoe!" She exclaimed._

"In the shoe?" He looked and his eyes widened there was a folded piece of paper inside of the left foot of her shoe. He pulled it out.

_"Is that it?" she asked him quickly. "Tell me that's my letter."_

"It is," he told her softly as he opened the four page letter.

_"Read it."_

"I am,"

_"Out loud, I want to hear it as well."_

It was the least he could do for a woman who was trying to complete her last mission on earth.

The letter read:

**Yusuke,**

**I know we've been through a lot in these tough and trying times. It never ceases to amaze me how persistent you were trying to find out all the secrets I kept from you. I shall no longer keep them from you Yusuke. You will now find out the truth behind the lies my eyes have tried to hide…**

The letter started out with how they first met she had summarized their entire courtship and love very briefly. It was so brief there was no way Yusuke could not feel that their lives together had been unjustly cut short. When the letter started to get into the secrets, Yusuke felt the entire happy tone turn to one of intense dread.

**Yusuke, there is a man who goes by the name of Hideka Takani. If you remember anything about where I started working as a secretary you'd know that man was my boss. You had come extremely close to finding out about him. But if you had you too would be dead and this letter would never have been written or read.**

The letter talked about how ardently Hideka had pursued her before she was married and after. Yusuke felt pain shoot through him when he realized that for many months after they had married Tori had been trying to find a way to escape the tycoon's grasp but couldn't.

It shook him to the core when he realized that Tori had signed a contract in order to not only save their marriage but to keep him safe.

However, it hurt the most when he read that Shippo really wasn't his blood son. He had known that a long time ago but it hadn't mattered. In the end, the only thing that made Shippo not his son was DNA, but Shippo was his son in every other way and that's all that mattered.

The letter continued with how she had even found out that she was dying of cancer of the uterus but that was a story he would read later. Right now, he had the information he needed. He began to fold up the paper.

_"You're not finished-"_

"I'm sorry Tori," he told her softly.

_"What?"_

"I- I said I'm sorry," he took a shaky breath. "I- I never realized just how much trouble you were in. I was just so- so worried about myself that- that I didn't take the time to look and truly see the struggles physically, mentally, emotionally that you were battling. I- I don't know what else to say. I- I guess I can understand why you- why you-"

_"Why I killed myself?" she finished._

He nodded.

_"I didn't," she told him. Hearing him read the first page of her four-page letter made all her memories come back._

"What?"

_"I- I didn't kill myself," She said._

"Did he-"

_"Yes,"_

Yusuke felt fear shoot through every part of him. His worry started up again. He got up and began running down the stairs. "Saya-"

_"Yusuke!"_

He stopped.

_"Just two more minutes," She said._

"I- I can't Tori," he told her his throat constricted. "Saya- she- she could be dying- I- I have to save her."

_"I know," Tori told him with understanding. She could comprehend that he had continued on with his life. If she was in his position she would have moved on as well._

"Then understand I have to go,"

_"And where will you go?"_

He thought about it. "Takani Corporation."

_"All right," she sighed. "Go ahead, but I'm telling you. In the next… minute the phone is going to ring again and who knows what the woman on the other line will say."_

"Woman?"

It could be Saya!

Suddenly, the phone rang and Yusuke sped to the phone. Tori watched as he answered and saw just how frantic he was. 'Yusuke you really love her don't you?'

"Thank you!" Yusuke told the woman on the other line and hung up. "Saya's in the parking lot area" he said as he made certain he had his car keys. "Tori?"

There was no answer.

"I- I guess she's gone." He thought sadly. "I didn't even get to say thank you or even goodbye." He walked out of the house, locking it behind him and getting into his car. He sped off down the road. "I'm- I'm really sorry Tori," he said hopping she would somehow here him. "I- I should have been more attentive… I- damn it, I don't know what to say. I just feel so stupid and I-"

_"Don't worry about it Yusuke," her voice sounded again._

"Tori?"

_"You don't have to apologize," she told him. "Back then we had a lot of problems and because of them I'm dead. I can't be brought back and to be honest- I really don't want to go back to that world. I'm quite content where I am. The world is a really horrid place and I pity people who are still there because they are in continuous struggles with not only people around them but within themselves. In this place, everything is peaceful and calm, everything is just right."_

_After a moment of silence she continued, "Yusuke you love this woman and it's far too obvious to deny."_

"I- I've never denied it," he told her. "I really do love Saya,"

_"I know," she told him. "And yes I am a bit jealous of it all."_

"Should I apologize?"

_She laughed softly, "no," she said. "Yusuke I only want one thing from you."_

"What's that?"

_"You have to avenge my death. I want you to make sure that no matter what Hideka does he either never gets out of jail or he doesn't get out for a very long time."_

"I- I will," he promised.

_"Good," she said._

"A- are you leaving now?" he asked.

_"Yes," she told him. "My- my task is done here."_

"So- so you can rest in peace?"

_"When the verdict finds Hideka Takani guilty for everything he's ever done, then and only then will I rest in peace."_

"W- will you come back to speak to me?" he was a bit unsure about their relationship together now even though she was dead.

_"Probably not," she told him. "As I've said my mission is done, I'll be watching everything on the other side."_

"I see,"

_"Anyway," she sighed. "I have to go."_

He scratched his head. "Okay,"

And then everything was quiet except for the cars going by. He hadn't truly been able to express his feelings to her but…but he guessed it would be okay. She seemed to be happy that he moved on with his life. Tori's final message from the grave was to avenge her death and damn it all he would.

It shocked him to realize that this Hikeda guy was connected to not only Saya but Tori as well.

"He will not get away with it," he thought as he increased his speed. "I'll be damned before I let him ruin my life the way he did with Tori with Saya."

* * *

Hideka smirked as he reached the Higurashi household. Kagome would be far too surprised to see him and find out just who he was. He got out of his car and walked to the door.

'You will regret threatening to bring down Takani Corporation Saya,' he thought as he pressed the doorbell.

* * *

There you have it guys I promise the next chapter will be much more exciting and actually it'll have some Inu and Kagome in it! But yeah- continue enjoying and bearing with me.

Reviews please!

Inuluver1990 goes to bed.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	88. Chapter 74: Stranger Man

**Yeah so I was getting my hair fixed and if you all know anything about African Coarse hair then damn, you know it's hard to fix! Anyway, I finished this chapter like hours ago but I couldn't post it because my mom who was fixing my hair was calling me to come and get it done and I REALLY had to get it done. Anyway, Please Review! And enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: (Muttering) Why can't you understand that I do not own Inuyasha?**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 74: Stranger Man

Kagome was getting more and more frantic with every passing minute since Yusuke had left leaving Shippo in her care. She had thought about calling Inuyasha but…she didn't want to worry him with her problems. Besides, her mother probably had a very good reason for being out so late without contacting her- at least, that's what Kagome was hoping.

Shippo was now asleep. She still couldn't comprehend why Shippo had started screaming and crying when he walked into her living room. He had kept saying that the 'I's' were in there watching them. He wanted to leave and go somewhere else but she had assured him that everything would be okay. She had given him some warm milk and he had fallen straight to sleep.

Now, Kagome was seated on the sofa, watching the clock and waiting for the phone to ring. It was getting so late. The clock struck 11pm. Kagome was still a little tired, Yusuke's phone call woke her up and now she was just very sleepy. Besides, her body was conditioned to fall asleep at 10pm so she was very drowsy. Her eyes began to shut.

Ding Dong

'Mom?' Kagome shot up when she heard the doorbell. The door didn't have a peephole so she asked, "Who is it?"

"Hideka Takani,"

Kagome didn't know why an intense arrow of fear shot through her entire body when she heard the unfamiliar yet strangely familiar name. It was like she knew the name but she didn't know the name.

"Who?"

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" The man asked, his tone was strong and had an air of command about it.

'Why the hell do you want to know?' Kagome frowned. "No, my name is Sakura," she said. "You have the wrong house."

"Kagome Sakura Higurashi," he called out her full name. "You turned 16 today and your mother's name is Saya Sakurano Higurashi. You're a senior at Sengoku Jidai High School and will be graduating this year."

Anxiety made her heart beat speed. She didn't know this man yet it was obvious this man knew her.

"I told you, my name is not Kagome Higurashi. I'm sorry you have the wrong house and I suggest you leave this property now or I'll be forced to call the police." Kagome went straight to the phone.

Hideka smirked. "Open the door Kagome,"

Kagome began to tremble. "I'm calling the police!" she shouted.

Shippo began to stir. "Ka- Kagome?"

"You don't want to do that Kagome." He said. "Your mother may just die if you do."

Kagome froze and dropped the phone. "My- my mom?"

"Now that I've gotten your attention. Open the door," he told her.

"Ka- Kagome?" Shippo worried, scared and confused began to shake. He knew that menacing voice.

"Who are you!" Kagome shouted going to Shippo and whispering in his ear. "Shippo if we have to we are going to go through the backdoor and go to my friend Hojo's house. He's right next door okay?"

Shippo nodded and got up.

"Kagome if you don't open the door, I'm going to make a phone call. That phone call can result in your mother being killed. Do you want to risk that?" He asked as he found the key he was looking for.

It was a hard decision.

"How do I know that you're not lying to me?" Kagome asked. 'He could be lying I would be a fool to let him in.'

"That's the thing you can't know," he said. "And you don't have to know."

Kagome heard a key inserting into the lock. Her eyes shot open and she ran to the door. Suddenly, the man turned the doorknob and began to push it open. Kagome screamed as she tried her hardest to keep the man out. Even Shippo ran to the door to help, but the man was much stronger and flung the door wide causing Shippo and Kagome to stumble backwards and dropped to the floor.

Hideka walked in and was surprised to see that two of his children were there. He smiled down at them and Shippo screamed as he clung to Kagome.

"Kagome! That's Hyde!"

"Hyde?"

"Hideka to be precise," He said with an evil grin. "It's nice seeing you again Shippo."

The red headed little boy clutched harder to Kagome. "You know him Shippo?"

"H- He- he says he's my daddy!"

Kagome's eyed shot to the man and it was true she did see a very shocking resemblance between the two but she couldn't believe it.

"That's not true," Kagome said not knowing just how completely unaware she was about everything going on around her.

Hideka smirked. "It is true Kagome. Shippo is my son. Shocking yes," he nodded. "But I'm sure you finding out that I'm your father as well, is more shocking than that."

* * *

Yusuke turned into the vast parking lot of Takani Corporation and jumped out of the car shouting Saya's name. "Saya! Saya!"

He searched around frantically hoping to get a glimpse of her but it was dark his only source of lighting was the moon's natural light and the glow from the street lights.

"Saya!" he shouted. It was cold. Freezing cold tonight and Yusuke was more than just a little bit worried now. Saya was very sensitive to temperatures that were either too cold or too hot. "Saya! Where are you!"

Saya was slipping in and out of consciousness. She was so cold that her body was going into a state that she couldn't quite comprehend. She could hardly see, breathe or speak but when she heard the voice of the man she was praying would come for her, she willed herself to get up from her tiny shelter and stumble toward the sound.

"Y- Yusuke…" she said softly knowing there was no way he could hear her. She was so cold her lips were cracked and she had dried up mucus draining from her nose and crust around her eyes from when she had cried. "Y- Yusuke?"

Yusuke put a hand to his head. He couldn't find her. "Damn it!" he shouted. "She's- she's probably not here. Where else can I look?" He started toward his car.

Saya saw Yusuke's figure moving back to the car. 'No! He's going to leave me!' Just the thought made a burst of energy come into her and she pulled off her shoes. 'I have to get to him!'

She dropped the heels and began to run…well walk as quickly and as steadily as possible. The parking lot was very vast but Saya knew she'd be damned before she let him leave her. "Y-Yusuke!"

'I can't give up," Yusuke thought as he began to survey the parking lot again. He still didn't see anything but then…he blinked. There was a naked woman stumbling toward him. His eyes shot wide as he realized that the woman was the one he was searching frantically for.

"Saya!" He ran toward her.

Saya saw him coming. 'He saw me,' she thought as her knees gave out and she fell to the ground. Her eyes closed. 'Yusuke…'

Yusuke dropped beside her when he closed the gap between them and pulled her frozen body to his. "Fuck you're freezing!" He shouted as he wrapped his arms around her. She clutched him and began to shake. Fresh tears began to drain from her eyes, he felt them on his neck.

'Tears,' he pulled to look at her face. "Saya?"

It took her a moment to get her eyes to open again. "C- c- c- cold." It was the only thing she could say.

Yusuke pulled the shirt off of his back and threw it on her but she was still shaking profusely. "I have to get you someplace warm."

He lifted her into his strong arms and once he was certain she was secure, he jogged to his car. Placing her into the back seat, she curled up and her teeth chattered. He saw this and knew being in his car with the windows up and the heater on wasn't enough.

"Damn it!" he cursed as he got in the backseat and pulled her to him. "I can't leave her like this."

Saya's hand reached out shakily and touched his skin. His body was so warm. She managed to find the strength to pull even closer to him.

"Saya?"

"Y- y- you're w- w- warm," she said rubbing her face into his neck.

'Body heat,' he realized. 'That's it!'

Yusuke lifted his hips and undid the belt, unbuttoned the button on his pants, zipped the zipper down and pulled his pants off. He kicked his shoes off as well and pulled Saya into his arms.

"Saya?"

"Y- yes?"

"Do you like how I feel?" he asked but when he realized how that sounded he corrected himself. This was no time to be thinking about making love to her. "I don't mean sexually, I mean physically. Do you like how I feel physically?"

She looked at him still trembling fiercely. "Y- Yes,"

"All right," he said and took a deep breath. "I- I want to warm you up Saya. Allow me to use my body to do that."

She realized what he was saying. "S- sex?"

His swallowed and shook his head. "I was thinking more along the lines of hand rubbing and-"

"I- I- I want to have sex," she said stuttering.

"T- To warm you up?" he asked.

She nodded as she moved her lips closer to his to kiss him. "P- p- please make l-l-love t-t-to me."

"Are you sure?"

She didn't answer; she grabbed his hair and pulled his face to hers. She stared him in the eyes. "D- d-do I look unsure?"

Her eyes gave him the answer.

Yusuke had wanted to make love to her but he never imagined it would be in the backseat of his car. 'She needs this,' he said to himself as his lips locked with hers and his hands began to rub every inch of her slowly-heating body.

'Yusuke…' she thought as she arched her into his hard, hot as coals body. She was beginning to warm all over. 'Fill me with your warmth. Fill me with your body. I need you. I want you. I love you.'

* * *

Kagome stood up and put Shippo behind her. "You're lying," she told him. "My father died when I was four."

Hideka sighed as he closed the door and walked into the room. "Now that's a lie," he told her as he sat down in one of the armchairs. "Kagome I am much alive."

"If you're my father," she said. "Then where's your proof?"

He looked at her. "You want proof?"

"If you're going to make such a claim then yes, I want to see proof."

"Why would I lie about my paternity to you?" he asked.

Kagome frowned. "Show your proof."

"Fine," he said as he picked up his briefcase he had brought with him and pulled out a set of papers he always kept on him.

Kagome's eyes narrowed at the papers he handed to her. "Throw them,"

"Come now Kagome-"

"I said throw them!" She shouted. She wasn't taking any chances in getting next to the man who forced himself into her home.

Hideka stared at her and smiled. "You shout just like your mother," he told her.

Kagome bit her lip.

"Speaking of your mother, I think I'll just have to use her again to get what I want," Hideka picked up his phone. "Kagome I want you and Shippo to sit down."

"Or else?" Kagome didn't even have to ask.

"You're going to make me say it?"

She didn't answer.

"Fine," He frowned. "Sit or else I'll call and-"

Kagome sat down pulling Shippo into her lap. "Speak and leave," she said holding out her hand.

He leaned over and handed her the papers. She read them. It was a blood test done on her blood, his blood and her mother's blood. She already knew her mother's blood would match and when she saw that the man named Hideka Takani's blood matched as well.

'So this man is my father,' she handed the papers back to him silently.

"Proof enough?"

"What do you want?" Kagome snapped to the chase. 'I have to either get him out or get us out.'

"I just wanted to see you," he said. "I must say I am pleasantly surprised to see Shippo here as well."

"You've seen me and you've gotten a surprise," Kagome told him stiffly. "Now leave."

He looked at her. "You know it's a pity you look nothing like me,"

"I happen to think it's a blessing," she said. "Now leave and stop running up conversation. I'd rather not speak to a man I do not know."

"Even if I'm your father?"

"Especially if you're my father," she said bluntly. "Now leave,"

"All right," he sighed as he put the papers back inside of his suitcase. "I don't want you to get a bad impression of me."

"Too late,"

He looked at her. "You know I'm really not that bad a man."

"Any man who threatens to hurt my mother just to get me to listen to him is far worse than bad."

He put on a very remorseful look, Kagome felt nothing for him. "I only did that because I didn't think there was any other way to get you to talk to me at this time of the night."

She stared at him. "There was no other way."

"So do you blame me?" He asked.

"Leave."

He nodded. "Please- forgive me."

"Assure me that my mother is safe and maybe I'll think about it." She told him.

"I- I'm not certain," he told her truthfully. "But I promise to call the gunman and tell him to leave her."

"Do it now," Kagome said.

Hideka picked up his phone and dialed a number. Kagome watched as he spoke into the phone telling the person that he could leave. When he closed his phone he looked at her.

"Your mother is in the parkinglot at my corporation," he told her. "That's where I left her. She was fine. I didn't touch a hair on her."

"But you're not sure if someone else has harmed her."

He shook his head.

"Leave."

Hideka sighed and took his briefcase. "I- I just wanted a little time with you."

"You could have been a lot more sensible about wanting time to be with me," Kagome told him sternly. "My mother is very important to me."

"I know-" he said. "That's why I didn't hurt her."

"You think you didn't hurt her," she told him. "Now go."

Hideka said good bye to Shippo and walked out of the house with a smirk. 'Saya you've taught our daughter to be everything you are a whore and a disrespectful one at that. For that, I'll have to punish you and our precious little daughter.'

Hideka got into his car and drove down the road. 'No doubt she's shaken and will go to someone else's house until she is certain that her mother is safe and being at home is safe. I'll just watch what happens.'

Kagome had already decided that it wasn't safe for her and Shippo to be in a place where a strange man had the key to the front door. She ushered Shippo out of the house and picking up her keys and cell phone, she hopped into her mother's car and drove off down the road.

"Kagome where are we going?"

"To a close friend of mine's" she said her heart pounding rapidly in her chest.

"Are you going to tell your friend about what happened?"

"No, we aren't going to mention it," she said. 'I'm not going to worry him.'

'I know I shouldn't barge in on him like this but I have to see him,' she thought as a tear slipped from her eye.

* * *

That's it for right now. If I can I'll try to post another tonight or tomorrow morning.

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	89. Chapter 75: Unexpected Guests part 1

**Hey guys, I was really tired today, but I managed to write up something. I'll finish this chapter and post the rest tomorrow night. Sorry for the extremely long wait life has caught up with me I guess. Lol.**

**More to come.**

**Disclaimer: (Muttering) Why can't you understand that I do not own Inuyasha?**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 75: Unexpected Guests part 1

Kagome held Shippo's hand as they walked to the door of the large green and white house. 'Maybe we should go back home?' Kagome thought as she realized it was around 10:30 at night. 'It's so late. What will his parents think with me barging in on them like this? They're probably not going to appreciate being disturbed.'

Kagome stopped. Shippo looked up at her. "Is something wrong Kagome?" he asked softly.

"I- I was thinking that maybe we should go back-"

"No!" he held onto her hand tightly. "I don't like that place, it's like my home. The 'I's' are watching."

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked softly, but then decided that it wasn't good to have such a small child out in the cold. So she took a deep breath and pushed the doorbell.

* * *

"Oh! Yes!" Saya moaned as Yusuke's mouth wondered from her lips to her neck to her breasts. It latched onto one aching nipple and sucked ardently at the sensitive little bud.

Saya's body arched and her nails clawed at his strong back. So many emotions were running through her. She was still very cold, but feeling Yusuke's warm…almost hot body covering hers made her feel much better.

Yusuke made certain his hands or his entire length was rubbing against her frigid skin. He wasn't only doing this because he had dreamt of it, he was doing this because she needed it and she was depending on him to give her the warmth she needed.

His large palm trailed down the length of her body to warm any places that weren't getting as much attention as they should. When it touched her feet, he felt how bitterly cold they were and he pulled his mouth from her breasts.

"Y- Yusuke?"

He went to her feet and positioned himself so he could warm them with his hands. "Touch yourself," he told her. "If you keep moving you'll produce more heat."

She nodded and did as he said. He watched as she smoothed her tiny hands down her sleek little body and wasn't surprised it turned him on. They were both naked and comfortable with each other in this state. Right now any kind of embarrassment or shyness they would have had was gone. The only thing they cared about was making love that would complete them and warm them to their souls.

* * *

"Hmmm…" Kagura sighed as Sesshoumaru necked her. He always did the most amazing things with his mouth and his hands. Oh yes, his hands- those slick devils were wondering between her thighs.

Sesshoumaru's tongue lashed out to lick her ear and she moaned. Her ears had always been one of the most sensitive areas on her body. She loved when he played with her ears and-

"Ah!" Kagura gasped as a long finger dipped into her already slick pussy. They had been kissing and touching each other for less than 10 minutes and she was already ready to pull out his cock and ride him like a horse.

However, just as she turned and her hand latched onto his drawstring night pants- the doorbell rang. Sesshoumaru's look of pleasure transformed into a frown and Kagura grinned when she saw his instant change of expression. "I wonder who that could be!" Kagura said hopping off of the sofa. Sesshoumaru pulled her back causing her to fall directly between his legs.

"Oh!" She exclaimed and heard him groan. She looked at him and gave him a hard look. "Didn't I tell you about doing that?"

The doorbell rang again.

She got up to see if her ass hurt him. She found him perfectly fine. He hadn't even felt pain just intense pleasure. His cock was making a very large tent in his pants. "I suggest you fold your legs if you don't want our late night guest to see how horny you are." She smiled as she cupped him and squeezed.

"Send the person away and get back here," he told her.

"Alright," she smiled as she kissed his lips softly and spun off like a whirlwind to the door. Sesshoumaru fixed himself on the sofa and listened to his fiancé talk to the person at the door.

'So this is where she went?' Hideka frowned as he realized this was the home of the boy his daughter had practically fucked on the living room couch, in the bathroom and her bed. 'Figures she'd run to the one guy she thinks can protect her. How foolish. Kagome and that bitch Saya are one and the same. They think they can escape me- Hideka Takani…they thought wrong. I will make their lives a living hell.'

And he knew just how he would start the nightmare he would spring. Picking up his cell phone he called one of his most trusted workers. "Are you finished yet?" he asked the boy. "Good. I need you to deliver it somewhere."

He gave the boy an address. "By the way, you may want to carry some protection with you. The house is full. Eight people, if I'm not mistaken and three of which are very strong men."

"You know what I will do if you ever disobey me," Hideka reminded the boy on the other line. "I'm the only one who knows where they are. If you disobey my orders, you'll never get to see them, Haku."

A moment later and now satisfied with the answer Hideka discontinued the call and dialed another number. "I have a task for you and five others… carry it out properly and I may think about terminating your contract."

* * *

Kagome was shocked to the beautiful woman with short black hair and odd colored eyes staring back at her. "Um…goodnight," Kagome said softly. "May I speak to Inuyasha please?"

The woman surveyed her swiftly. Kagome nearly groaned when she remembered she had rushed out without putting on something sensible. She had been so frantic to leave.

Kagura stared at the pretty girl with the obviously uncombed and tangled hair and noticed the little boy hiding behind her legs.

"What's your name?" Kagura asked.

"Oh! It's um…It's Kagome…Kagome Higurashi," She said quickly. "I'm a friend of Inuyasha."

A cold breeze blew and Kagome's scent hit her suddenly. A flashback of a moment hours ago came to her. She had asked her fiancé what a 'Kagome' smelt like. He had told her:

"_A Kagome smells like what Inuyasha smells like right now."_

"_Oh and what does he-" she leaned over and inhaled the scent her eyes popped open. Then she laughed, "Oh my goodness! You smell like strawberry cum!"_

'This girl definitely smells like strawberries,' Kagura thought. "How rude of me!" she exclaimed. "Come on in, you two must be freezing!"

Kagome and Shippo were both shocked at the woman's sudden change in attitude. She had seemed very wary at first and now it was like she knew them.

They walked into the house and Kagura closed and locked the door before leading them into the living room. 'I hope Sesshy isn't rubbing his cock thinking I'm coming back alone.'

Sesshoumaru had heard everything and put up a mask that only ever truly came down around Kagura. He saw Kagome and a little boy come into the living room, his fiancé behind them.

"Sesshy!"

'Sesshy?' Kagome looked wonderingly at the woman and then at Sesshoumaru. 'What's going on?'

Then the woman positioned herself right between his legs and Kagome pieced together exactly what was going on. She nearly groaned aloud again. 'Don't tell me I interrupted them-'

"G- goodnight Sesshoumaru," Kagome said. "I- I'm really sorry for disturbing you and your-"

"Fiance!" Kagura smiled happily showing her the beautiful ring about her finger.

Kagome to say the least was shocked. "Wow, congratulations."

Kagura grinned and kissed Sesshoumaru on his chin. "She's come to see Inuyasha, oh and she brought a cute little boy with her- unfortunately I don't think the child is Inuyasha's."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Th- this is Shippo. He's- he's my little brother."

Shippo looked up at her. 'Oh yeah, I have a sister.'

"It's a long story," Kagome said softly. "But he's my brother…not my child."

Then suddenly Kagome heard someone coming down the stairs. Her heart jumped, 'Inuyasha?' She looked quickly and her eyes widened.

* * *

EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER. I KNOW. I'M JUST A BIT TIRED AND I HAVE WORK IN THE MORNING. GEEZ.

Yeah so that's all I have right now. I'm very, very tired. I'm going to bed. Please continue liking the story. I'll continue writing of course. Please review. Tell me who you think is coming down the stairs! I bet you all will never guess!

Anyway, Inuluver1990 is going to sleep and will post the next part to this chapter tomorrow night.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	90. Chapter 75: Unexpected Guests part 2

Hey people. What I hate most is a stupid person. So I'm to work, and this **ass/**man I typed some work out for him a few days ago… (I'm a typist/secretary) he came to the shop shouting about how I put the wrong name on his** fucking** reference! And I'm like hold up- I told you to check your **fucking shit** before you left a few days ago. He's here running on and on and on and I have to keep my **fucking** mouth shut before I lose the only **fucking **job I have. The other secretary who works with me had to deal with him because if she let me touch his work I would have either **fucked it up** more or lie and say I couldn't find it so he'd have to pay to get it typed again and I wouldn't have **fucking** typed it! (Sighs)

I feel so fucking good now that I have told you all that problem. If there's one thing I hate it's someone calling me a liar, accusing me of ruining his shit and then shouting at me like a madman to admit that**I**made a fucking mistake when he's the fucker who made a fucking mistake!

Sorry for the foul language. There's no place else I can scream about this shit so… yeah. I do feel soooooooo much better now.

Oh, and that fucker is the reason this chapter is posted so late. He made me so upset I couldn't get into my realm to write and I didn't want to force the scenes to come to me. Trust me, It'd be shit if I forced my writing. So yeah, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please Review! And I apologize again for my Inuyasha Potty Mouth!

**Disclaimer: (Muttering) Why can't you understand that I do not own Inuyasha?**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 75: Unexpected Guest Part 2

Kagome looked up to the stairs and she nearly melted when she saw who was coming down the stairs complaining about the doorbell ringing.

"Izzy, didn't I tell you Sesshoumaru would get the door?" Inutaisho frowned as he followed his beautiful wife down the stairs. "Let's go back to bed."

"We'll go when I find out what's going on," Izzy told him and he began to grumble.

Then Izayoi's eyes caught onto Kagome and she stopped suddenly, Inutaisho who didn't expect her to stop bumped into her but caught her before she could topple down the stairs.

"Fuck it woman don't stop like that!" He shouted in terror. His heart had almost popped from his chest when he saw her almost fall.

She ignored him. "Kagome?" She said as she came down the rest of the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

Kagome reddened and bent her head. "I'm really sorry for coming here so late. I didn't mean to disturb you all."

'Something terrible must have happened for Kagome to come here,' Izayoi thought as she went to the girl. "Are you okay? Where's Saya?"

Kagome's throat constricted but she caught and threw away the tears before they threatened to fall. 'I'm not going to worry them,'

"I believe mom will be fine," Kagome said with a masked smile. "Yusuke went to get her from a corporation she had gone to earlier. Her car was towed and brought home but he went to get her so she should be okay."

Inutaisho looked at Kagome and took in her physical appearance. 'Something's not right. Kagome looks as if she rushed out of her bed to come here. And her hands are balled into fists as if she's holding in something…something very painful.'

"Why'd you come here?" Kagura asked perfectly comfortable seated between her fiance's strong, long, lean legs and feeling his steadily growing cock pressing up again her behind and lower back.

Kagome looked up at her and gave her a soft smile. "I- I've never been alone at home for such a long time at night and- to be honest I get kind of paranoid. I keep thinking that someone's going to barge into the house and…I don't know rape me? Kill me? Harm me in some way." She said as she rested her cell phone down on a nearby table in the Takahashi living room. It was set to vibrate if a call should come in. She didn't want to disturb them anymore than she already had. "I- I read too many True Crime novels." She finished her explanation.

'She's lying,' Inutaisho said. "You know Kagome, I heard it was your birthday," he grinned at her. "How old are you now? 12? 13?"

A genuine smile popped onto her face and everyone there noticed just how unique and real it was. "I'm 16 today sir."

"Congratulations," Izayoi hugged her. "I hope you see many more."

"So did you tutor Inuyasha today?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

Kagome's eyes snapped to him and the reddest flush appeared onto her face. She tried to hide it with another smile but she knew it didn't work especially when Kagura- Sesshoumaru's fiancé saw it.

"Red as a cherry!" Kagura laughed. "That definitely means no tutoring went on."

Kagome felt her face flood red with new embarrassment. "Actually I taught him Biology and we did math."

"Such sexual topics," Kagura grinned at her. "Did you two do the reproductive system or something?"

"A- a- are you always so bold?" Kagome stuttered.

Sesshoumaru pinched his fiancé and she turned to strangle him. "Stop pinching my ass!"

"Leave Kagome alone," he told her as he held the hands that were trying to cease his breathing.

"I was just having a little fun!" She pouted at him and then huffed. Kagura sighed and turned back to look at Kagome. "I'm sorry about that. I was once a whore so I'm learning how to be…restrained with my actions and my words."

'What a character,' Kagome thought.

"So Kagome what did Inuyasha give you for your birthday?" Inutaisho asked. "He was worried all morning that he wouldn't be able to give you something good. He found out just this morning."

"Really?" Kagome stared shocked. "He- he didn't tell me he just found out. He brought his guitar and he sang me a song…it was- it was very beautiful," Kagome said her heart filling with intense emotion. 'I want to see him,' she thought as her urges began to mount. 'I need to be in his arms.'

"That's nice," Izayoi said. 'Now I wonder what she'll say if we ask her why Inuyasha smelt like strawberries…"

'…and cum,' Inutaisho's mind finished his wife's mental thought. They looked at each other and smiled knowingly. They wouldn't ask about it. It was a private matter one that should be kept between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"You know Inuyasha is in his room," Kagura told her as she rubbed Sesshoumaru's pants covered knees.

"If you want to see him you can go," Inutaisho said. "It'd really surprise him to see you."

'Why do I feel like they know something more is going on between me and Inuyasha?' Kagome asked herself. "Um… thank you,"

Then she felt Shippo tug at her leg. "Oh!" Kagome exclaimed. "This is my brother Shippo. Say hello."

"H- hi," he said softly.

Izayoi's eyes widened and then her heart melted as she bent to get a better look at the tiny little boy. "Oh my goodness you're adorable!"

'Oh boy,' Inutaisho shot Sesshoumaru a look that said, 'you're probably going to have another brother in nine months.'

Sesshoumaru saw the look and snickered softly. Kagura noticed the movement and stared at him. "What's so funny?"

"Inside joke," he told her.

Her lip twitched then she bent to his ear and said, "The joke will be on you when I won't let you put your cock inside my pussy tonight."

As Sesshoumaru and Kagura had their whispered battle, Kagome sighed. "I- I think I will go see him," She said. "Shippo and I don't expect to be here too long, maybe 30 minutes or so. Then I'll call to see if mom's home and if she is we'll go."

"If she isn't then we have a guest room and you can share it for the night,"

Kagome looked at Inutaisho, "Thank you sir,"

"You're practically a part of the family," Inutaisho told her with a knowing grin. "You can stay as long as you like. We'll take care of the kid until you come back down."

"You'll be fine Shippo," she said when she noticed he didn't let go of her leg. "These are very nice people."

He sighed and let her go. Kagome went up the stairs as if she didn't want to run up there when she really did. She was so focused on seeing and being with him that she didn't even realize that she left her cell phone on the table in the living room. 'I have to see him!'

"Hey," Izayoi said to Shippo. "Would you like something to eat?"

Shippo's stomach growled at the thought of food and he nodded. The pretty lady with the long black hair took his hand and led him into the kitchen and the big, tall man with the slightly silver streaked hair followed.

"Finally," Kagura said as she pulled her body up into a straddle on her fiancé and kissed him hotly.

Sesshoumaru cupped her hips and stood up. "My room?"

She nodded as she began sucking on his neck. He moved quickly. Her room was situated downstairs on the left of the house. They made it into the room and began clawing off each other's clothes. Sesshoumaru wasted no time burying his shaft into the sweet pussy lips of his fiancé. He felt his eyes roll back. She fit perfectly.

"Hmmm…" she moaned as he began his erotic pelvic thrusts. "You- you- you know what I just realized?"

"What?"

She grinned as she craned her neck to look at him. "Inuyasha got out of the shower a few minutes ago…"

"And?"

"Inuyasha never wears clothes after his nightly shower,"

* * *

Inuyasha was in bed…naked and just looking up at his ceiling in the dark. Images of Kagome just kept flashing across his mind. 'Kagome was so sexy,' he sighed as he closed his eyes to get a clearer picture of him and Kagome kissing, touching, rubbing- almost possessing each other's body.

'Kagome…'

Suddenly a knock sounded at his door breaking him from his lustful yet entirely natural thoughts. Frowning he got out of bed and trudged to the door. 'Who the fuck wants to be bothering me at this time of the night?'

Inuyasha flung the door wide and his eyes shot open when he saw the shocked and beautiful brown eyes of his unexpected guest…

"Kagome…"

* * *

Saya was now warmed all over from head to toe. Yusuke had lavished so much attention on her hands and feet and of course he never missed the opportunity to grope her everywhere else.

They were ravenous for each other as they kissed, as they touched, as they moved their bodies in sync with each other.

"Yusuke?"

"Yeh?" He looked down at her; they were both flushed from their teasing. He licked his lips as he stared down into her eyes.

"Can we go someplace else?" she asked softly. "I- I feel much better now,"

'I- I guess I can take her home first… but I really wanted to-"

Her hand cupped his burgeoning shaft and his body jerked in response. "I want it to," She said as if she had read his mind. "But not here."

He nodded. "Your house?"

She shook her head. "No, your house." She said. "I- I need to call Kagome now. Can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure," he pulled it out and handed it to her.

Yusuke began to pull on his pants when she stopped him. "Don't," she said. "Get in the front and drive."

"Like this?"

"Yes," she said as she dialed the number. Saya had plans for him. She licked her lips as she watched his naked ass get into the front seat.

Saya called home first but the phone kept ringing and ringing. Then she called Kagome's cell phone but it also kept ringing and ringing and ringing. She sighed, "Kagome's not picking up," she said as she got into the front seat, naked.

"Maybe she's asleep?"

Saya nodded. "Should we go check?"

He looked at her as he turned on the car and reversed. "It's up to you Saya. I'm doing anything you say tonight."

Her pussy throbbed instantly. 'Kagome's old enough to take care of herself. What could happen to her? She's smart not to let anyone inside of the house so she should be safe for two hours or so… I probably should check home…but…'

She looked down between Yusuke's thighs and saw the obvious evidence of his arousal. 'Is it so bad that I want to have sex with him now?' she thought.

"Saya?"

'Kagome won't blame me for putting my needs first this time,' she said to herself. 'Kagome wants me to be happy today…isn't that what she asked for her birthday? Well, it's only 11:54 now so this decision will be made on her birthday and it will carry on into the next day. But the outcome of the decision I make right now will make me happy which will make her happy.'

"Saya?"

Sighing, Saya rested her head on his lap and looked up at his shocked face. "Take me to your house," she said as her hand reached out to take his cock. Yusuke wished he could watch as she opened her mouth and insert him into her but…he was driving. 'At least I can feel it,' he thought as pleasure trembled through his body.

"As you wish," he said as he tried to focus on the road instead of the beautifully naked woman sucking on his cock.

* * *

"Mr. Takani?" Haku called him over his cell phone- the one Takani had given to him in case of emergency.

"Are you there?" Hideka asked him.

"I am,"

Hideka looked at his watch. He was back at his corporation simply because he had a midnight meeting with the son of his old business partner Naraku Onigumo. 'I can't wait to see the little dick.' He thought.

Into the phone he said, "Make your entrance in the next ten minutes. Do you have your protection?"

Haku looked down at the silver gun in his hand. "Yeah,"

"Good," Hideka said. "Make it clear you'll shoot anyone of them if they try anything."

"I will,"

"All right," Hideka told him. "Now, report back to me when your task is done."

"Will you then tell me where to find my family?" Haku asked the man.

Hideka hung up the phone and lit a cigarette. He took a long drag before picking up the phone again to call his other set of contract slaves. The leader of this set was named Sou. Sou was also Hideka's son born by another woman who had been a secretary under one of his ingenious contracts.

He dialed a number and his son answered, "Sou, do you have the supplies?"

"Yes sir,"

"Good," he paused. "In ten minutes, I want it up in smoke."

"If I do this will you break this contract and let me see my mother and my sister?"

"How about I think about it," Hideka told him as he hung up the phone.

There were two boys who usually did Hideka's bidding. One was his blood son named Sou and the other was his adopted son named Haku. He had information on all both of the boys and their families- he also knew their weaknesses. The two boys would do anything to keep their families- people they never even met before- safe from his terrible wrath and power. Exploiting people the way he did had all been his business partner's ingenious plan to gain more money, more power and more respect.

Hideka looked at the clock; it read 11:51 now. In nine more minutes things would start to crumble and burn.

* * *

All right, the chapter would have been much longer if I had more time but It's almost 12 oclock and I've got work again and I'm tired so... goodnight my wonderful fans. Look forward to some Inuyasha and Kagome sexy time and massive surprises.

Inuluver1990 drifts into semi-unconsciousness.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	91. Contest

Hey guys,

I wanted to finish the chapter tonight, but I'm so freaking sleepy and I have to go to work again tomorrow. Anyway, the next chapter will be named

**THE SEXIEST TAKAHASHI!**

So, I would just like to take a vote. Who do you guys think is the sexiest of the Takahashi men? I'll give the answer to who wins the title tomorrow when I post chapter 76. I may post chapter 77 as well to make up for not posting tonight.

But yeah, take a vote. The contestants are:

**Inutaisho Takahashi**

**Sesshoumaru Takahashi**

**Inuyasha Takahashi**

The most votes win the title and everyone who votes for the right contestant will have the 76th chapter dedicated to them!

Oh! One more thing YOU CAN ONLY VOTE **ONCE** AND FOR **ONE** PERSON! If you vote twice I'm going to take the first person you vote for as your candidate.

Okay, that's all today. I'll post more tomorrow.

Goodnight.

Inuluver1990 falls to sleep behind her computer.


	92. Chapter 76: The Sexiest Takahashi

**Hey guys! Can't say much. It's very late at night. Sorry for posting this so late. Anyway thanks for all the comments to the last post and of course our winner of the Sexiest Takahashi contest is….**

**Drum roll please!**

**INUYASHA!**

**Now on with the story so I can go to bed.**

**Disclaimer: Stop asking if I own Inuyasha when you know I don't.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 76: The Sexiest Takahashi

Kagome gasped as she stared at the naked guy before her. In an instant- no, less than an instant, her pussy throbbed, her lust heightened and Fuckome made her entrance swiftly.

"Nice package," She smiled sexily at him as her hand reached out to cup between his strong thighs.

'Is she really here?' he asked himself quickly and then mentally slapped himself. 'Of course she's really here she's squeezing your cock how much proof do you need?'

'Fuckome get back inside!' Kagome shouted at her lusty counterpart.

_**'I don't think so,' Fuckome laughed happily. 'You know you want this…so stop bothering me while I'm trying to get something we both want!'**_

"Well?" Kagome grinned up at him. "Are you going to let me in?"

Inuyasha took one look at what she was wearing before pulling her into his room quickly, shutting the door softly and closing the space between him and her sweet little body.

'She's so fucking hot!' His passion erupted as his mouth latched onto hers. Kagome moaned and wove her arms around his neck. Wanting to feel her legs wrapped around his lean waist, Inuyasha's hands cupped her ass and in one strong lift, Kagome's feet came off of the ground.

'Fuck yeah!' Fuckome shouted happily as Kagome's legs wrapped around him comfortably. Inuyasha had them pressed up against his door and his kiss was ravenous- he was starving for the taste of her warm wet mouth.

Kagome laughed as her tongue shot between his lips and delved into the moist depths of his mouth. Her mind was swimming with passion.

'_**That's right Kagome, no more thinking, just feel it.'**_

* * *

"Did you like the food Shippo?" Izayoi asked the little boy who was now yawning tiredly.

He nodded. "I did. It was delicious."

"Izayoi, we should take him upstairs to sleep until Kagome thinks it's time to leave."

Shippo was already fast asleep when she agreed. Smiling, she lifted him up into his arms and then looked at her husband. "I think I want another Inutaisho," she said as she began to carry the little redhead.

"Another what?"

She grinned. "Baby,"

Inutaisho groaned as he looked to the ceiling and then followed his wife up the stairs. "Which room will you put him in?"

"Rin's," Izayoi said.

"Sesshoumaru may not like a strange boy in Rin's bedroom," Inutaisho said to her.

"He's young and he's sleepy. Would Sesshoumaru prefer I put him in his room instead?" Izayoi asked as she crept quietly into Rin's room and rested the boy down on Rin's tiny sofa. The boy curled into a ball and then ceased all movements except breathing.

When she walked out Inutaisho said, "I don't think Sesshoumaru would mind much- he spends his nights in Kagura's room anyway. That's probably where they are now."

Izayoi smiled and then took her husband's arms and wrapped them around her. "They are very cute together,"

"Don't let Sesshoumaru hear you say that," Inutaisho said as he swept her into his arms and began carrying her back downstairs. He could hear familiar sounds coming from Inuyasha's room. 'Go son!' he thought proudly as he sat on the living room two-person loveseat with his wife in his arms. They looked at each other, smiled and then the space between their lips disappeared as they kissed each other softly yet passionately.

* * *

'Bed'

The moment Inuyasha got the thought he began carrying Kagome to his large comfortable bed and without breaking their kiss, he put her in the centre and straddled her with his strong naked body.

'He's so passionate,' Kagome thought as she felt his thick rod rubbing into her boxer-clad pussy. Since she wasn't wearing any panties under his boxers and his boxers were thin, Kagome felt him even more than she thought possible.

And then…

His cock slipped between the slit in his boxers to kiss her steadily moistening pussy. They gasped at the sensation and froze. They opened their eyes and as they panted the stared at each other.

'It felt good,' Kagome thought.

'I want to do that again,' Inuyasha thought as he bit his lip. "Kagome?"

"Y- yes?"

"C- c- can I do something?"

'I'll let you do anything you fucking want!' Fuckome moaned.

"Y- yes-"

Inuyasha got up from his bed and went to his top drawer where he pulled out their first unused condom. He put it on quickly before coming to her again- that condom would hold a much better memory now. He took a deep breath as he kissed her softly and then widened the slit in his boxers to show her pussy. He stared for a moment before spreading the lips of her vagina with one hand. She gasped and he looked up at her. She trusted him not to do anything she didn't want.

Her eyes shot wider when she saw his other hand take his thick staff. He moved between her legs and leaned over a little to kiss her pouting little pussy lips with the mouth of his cock. He rubbed her with it and watched as her eyes glazed over at the sensation.

'I- I just have to feel her,' he thought as he leaned over more.

Kagome couldn't see what he was doing but she could feel everything. Inuyasha didn't put his cock into her; instead he put his condom-covered cock between the flaps of her vagina and began to rub her with the long length of his thick shaft. There was no penetration and none was needed to cause powerful sensations to shoot through her body. Inuyasha's shaft was grazing her clit with every rub. The position was like sliding a hotdog between a bun made especially for that particular piece of meat.

Kagome felt her eyes roll back and her legs wrapped around Inuyasha's waist as he continued rubbing himself into her. Inuyasha bit his lip to keep from moaning loudly, the lips of her pussy were so warm around him.

He put his face in her neck as he felt himself begin to tremble. Kagome felt his involuntary reaction to their erotic movements and held him to her as a massive load shot from his body, into the condom which was in the red stripped boxers and between her thighs. Inuyasha's groan was buried into her neck and his pillow until he was finished releasing his white hot passion.

He was breathing hard on top of her and then he turned his head to kiss her cheek softly. "I'm sorry," he said as he pulled his stick out from between her legs. He sat and rubbed his neck sheepishly as he saw how full the condom was with his white hot liquid passion. It was beginning to drain down the length of his cock.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked as she sat up.

'Let's take that annoying plastic off of him shall we?' Fuckome asked as Kagome reached out to pull off the plastic.

He watched enraptured by the way her tiny hands boldly removed the constricting condom. "I- I didn't make you cum first,"

She looked up at him as she cleaned the cum off of his cock with her hands and then a bright smile popped onto her face. "You know I don't always have to cum first,"

"But I-"

She put a finger to his lips to silence him. "I can't be here long so… be quick with your mouth will you?" she asked as she laid back on his pillow, lifted her hips, pulled the boxers down to her ankles and spread her legs.

He knew exactly what she wanted- his head descended when suddenly, her tiny foot lifted to his shoulder to hold him back.

"69"

"Huh?"

"6…9," she said as she pulled off her undershirt, opened her mouth and pointed. "You on top. I have to leave at twelve. We don't have much time left."

When he understood this, he maneuvered his body so his cock aligned with her mouth and his mouth aligned with her pussy. This position would require a lot of self-restraint from him because if he thrust too hard he could hurt Kagome's throat.

Heat

Wetness

Sparks of sensation swept through their bodies as they made love to each other with their mouths; they were so bold with each other- spreading themselves for the other to see, tasting, touching…everything they did held no shyness or wariness. They were both confident in the little sexual abilities they had, they were both comfortable with the skin they were in and they both loved the fact that the other admired their bodies. They had nothing to be afraid of when making love…except getting Kagome pregnant, but they never went all the way. Right now they didn't have to; just being with each other was enough performing oral sex was an added benefit.

'Shit! He works his mouth so amazing!' Fuckome gasped as Kagome grabbed his lean powerful thighs and squeezed. Her mouth clamped gently onto the thick, clean head of his cock as a moan shout from between her lips and shivers coursed through her entire body making her fingers and toes curl and her body shake with pleasure.

Inuyasha felt her moan around his cock and the sound itself made him tense. 'I'm- I'm gonna cum again.' He pulled out of her mouth quickly and the moment he buried his face between her thighs and shot his cum out all over her hard cherry-nipple breasts.

A moment later, they were both sitting up in his bed gasping for air. "I- I'll get my towel to clean you up," he said as he got up and handed her his towel still damp from when he had showered.

He watched as she cleaned his white love fluid from her full breasts and boldly admired the way they bounced and moved in her hands. 'I'm such a horny bastard,' he thought as his cock hardened again. "You know I really can't wait to fuck you,"

She looked at him and then a soft smile popped onto her face. "That's nice," she said to him.

He leaned over and kissed her gently. "I want to break up with Kikyo,"

'I guess that's my cue to leave,' she thought as she picked up her shirt and pulled it back on.

* * *

Yusuke and Saya ran out of his car stark naked and rushed into his house where he locked the door. They didn't make it up the stairs before they fell into each other's arms and began kissing hungrily.

"F- fuck me Yusuke!" Saya moaned as she raised her leg to wrap around his waist. She clung to him and rubbed like a bitch in heat.

He didn't need another invitation. Yusuke grabbed the cock that was already ramrod straight from her magnificent oral stimulation in his car and began to penetrate her slick pussy.

"OH!" she gasped as a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time came over her. "So long," she panted as she felt his cock slide in and out of her passage. "It's been so long,"

"Too long," he corrected as his hands clutched her hips and his thrusts became faster.

"Ohhhhh!" she moaned.

He fucked her like that for a long while and then he pulled from her making her groan in protest. He turned her, spread her legs, bent her over and plunged back into her. Saya gasped as Yusuke thrust harder and harder and harder.

"Ugh!" he grunted as he held her waist and pounded into her.

"AHH!"

Then he took one of her legs and lifted it into the air as he continued to plunge. Each varied position made her body shimmy closer to an orgasm that would undoubtedly be the most powerful she would ever experience.

Then suddenly he had her on the floor, on her back as he fucked her pussy even harder.

'S- so much passion!' she thought as she saw the lines in his forehead and the way he bit into his bottom lip. 'We both haven't had it in so long. We deserve this time together.'

Saya gasped in shock as he rolled them over until she was on top. "Ride me," he said huskily. "Ride me hard Saya,"

She hadn't ridden a man in a long, long time. She was a little worried she wouldn't please him. "I-"

He grabbed her hips and pulled her up and down on his cock then he held her up high as he plunged into her over and over and over. She gasped and decided that she shouldn't be worried about not pleasing him, he would be pleased just knowing she was trying to please him.

So Saya took control and began to ride him. Yusuke's eyes shot open and he watched his beautiful Saya fuck herself on his cock. 'Amazing,' he thought as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Saya felt an intense orgasm coming-

"Yu- Yu- Yusuke!"

He could feel her tottering on the edge and when he turned them over until he was on top ramming his cock deeper and deeper into her, Saya toppled over the precipice of passion and screamed as the strongest orgasm ripped through her entire body. Tears sprang to her eyes as her back arched and she felt Yusuke's cum explode into her.

* * *

"Kagome?"

"I thought I told you that I'm not ready to talk about that as yet," she said as she got up, and pulled the boxers on the proper way.

"I- I know," he scratched his head as he took his towel and cleaned himself. "I just thought that after what we did today-"

She sighed soundly. "All you did was give me a birthday present and I thoroughly enjoyed it," she told him. "Don't bring up what we did again until I'm ready to talk."

He bit his lip as he walked to his drawer to pull on a pair of green and white stripped pajama pants. "Why?"

"Because," she told him as she walked to his mirror, "What we did is one of the many things that we need to talk about at a later date."

"Why not now?" he asked going to her. "Why can't we talk now?"

She exhaled and turned to look at him. "I'm not ready right now and I'd appreciate no force from you when it comes to this. I just- I just need some time Inuyasha."

He frowned. "I can't understand why you need so much time to think about us."

"I don't expect you to understand," she said as she began searching around his room for her cell phone. 'Where did I put my-'

"What do you mean?" he asked as he watched her search around her room.

She glanced at him. "Well, women are usually the ones who need more time to make certain decisions Inuyasha. If I get pregnant, I have to think about what my future could look like-"

"If you get pregnant, your future becomes my future since I'll marry you if you do get pregnant- so thinking about your future which will essentially become my future as well should be thought about together not separately or alone." He told her.

She rubbed her neck. "All right, I can concede to that fact," she said. "But here's the thing- what makes you think I want to marry you? You can't force me to become your wife. My mother won't allow it and I won't allow it."

"Why wouldn't you want to marry me?" he asked with a deep frown. "You love me don't you?"

"Just because I love you doesn't mean I want to marry you," she told him as she began to retrace her steps so she could figure out where she left her phone. "You see inuyasha, pregnancy for a woman means so many crucial things especially for a girl in school. I won't be able to-"

"You will," he interrupted her sentence. "We only have like 3-4 more months in school. You'll show a little but not enough to have them drop you from school. This isn't like 10 or 20 years ago when girls automatically get dropped from school. There are actually agreements the principal and the parents come up with so the girl can at least take her final exams and graduate."

"Well," she said conceding to yet another valid point he made. "Emotions are going to run high if I get pregnant and during those nine months I carry our child what makes you think I'm going to want to marry you after having to go through all of that?"

"I- I just can't see why you wouldn't want to marry me," he told her. "But anyway, you're right women do have a lot to think about especially when it comes to pregnancy and stuff but men also have a lot to think about as well. I just think that we both need to talk about these thoughts together so we're both on the same page."

"I agree," she said as she went to the door, "But I'm not ready to talk, understand?"

He nodded. 'I won't push it anymore. I don't want to make her angry. Kagome must have so much to think about- I just- I just wish she'd share her thoughts with me so most of that load she carries with her all the time will be lightened. I guess she just needs time.'

Kagome walked out of the room with Inuyasha trailing behind wearing only pajama bottoms and a solemn expression. 'We'll talk soon Inuyasha I promise, I just need to get a few things clear in my own head first. Please wait a little longer for me until I'm ready.'

* * *

"Hmmm…" Kagura sighed as she kissed her sweaty fiancé. "You sure know how to please me."

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't know how to?" he asked as he pulled back on his pants. "I'm thirsty,"

"Are you?" She frowned. "I thought I gave you enough juice to quench your thirst." She tapped her pussy lightly.

"That thirst has been quenched quite excellently for now," He gave her a slight grin as he licked his lips. It was an expression no one other than a very meager few had seen- of course Kagura had seen that handsome expression on more than one occasion. She warmed all over when she saw it and she kissed him sweetly.

"All right, let's get something to drink," she said as she pulled on her robe. "Do you think 'Zayoi has anymore cookies?"

He shrugged and they walked out of his room hardly concerned about the fact that they smelt like each other and sex.

"What are you looking for?" Inuyasha asked as they walked down the stairs.

"My cell phone," she said as she walked into the living room and froze when she saw Inutaisho and Izayoi making out. Embarrassed, she turned to go back up the stairs but came face to face with a rock solid chest- rock solid Inuyasha chest.

"What's the matter?"

Then he saw what she did and cleared his throat loudly. "Dad, let mom breathe will you, I still need her alive to wash my clothes and sort my underwear and..."

They pulled from each other to look at their son and a red-faced Kagome. Inutaisho's lip twitched at the interruption. "You know son, that's why you need to get a wife so she can deal with your smelly clothes and underwear,"

'Oh great, he's ticked,' Kagome rubbed her neck. "I'm really sorry about interrupting," She said. "I- I can't seem to find my phone."

"It's okay Kagome," Inutaisho pointed to the table where he had seen it. "Your phone's over there."

Kagome thanked him and went to retrieve it. "Two missed calls!"

"Who were you waiting on to call?" Inuyasha asked going to her.

She didn't answer she was already listening to the phone ring. 'Please let mom or Yusuke pick up. I have to know if she's okay.

Kagome didn't doubt her mother was okay once she was with Yusuke but if she wasn't… 'No, I won't think about that or that evil man Hideka Takani. Mom is fine. I know she was.'

* * *

Saya was more than fine as Yusuke now fucked her in his shower. They were both randy for each other and no one could blame them. They hadn't had sex in years, masturbating and dreams only brought misery and torment in the form of sexual frustration.

'No more fantasies of finding a man who will love me how I want him to,' Saya thought.

'Saya completes me,' Yusuke thought as he felt her shake around him again. 'She's all I need now and forever and I'll do anything to protect her and make her happy.'

Trapped in their thoughts, the shower and in their lovemaking Saya and Yusuke didn't even hear the phone ringing. They were in their own world- a world where they could finally move on with their lives with someone who loves them wholly and completely.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she closed her phone. "They're not picking up," Kagome said as a tear slipped from her eye.

"Kagome?" he put his hand on her shoulder. "What's the matter?"

'I- I don't want to worry him,' she thought as she plastered on a smile. "N- Nothing. I'm just sleepy, it's really late you know."

"Don't blame your sleepiness on the hour," Kagura grinned as she walked into the room with Sesshoumaru. "We all know you were getting it on with Inuyasha."

Kagome flushed a brilliant red. "We-"

"Now, now!" Kagura held up her hand as she took Sesshoumaru's glass of water and gulped down a bit. "No need to lie, we heard the moaning…the groaning…the screaming…everything."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Don't mind her," he told Kagome. "She- she hasn't quite learnt how to be tactful. She probably still believes she's in a strip club."

Sesshoumaru lip twitched, "Is there some reason for her to be tactful Inuyasha?" he asked as he sat down in an armchair and pulled her onto his lap. "Have you been doing something that you're not man enough to say aloud?"

"What we do is none of your fu-" he stopped when he sensed his mother's anger. "It's none of your business so- me not saying what we've been doing aloud has nothing to do with me not being man enough."

"Enough," Inutaisho said knowing things would probably break out into a fight. His two boys were still a little immature. "Kagome what do you intend to do? Will you stay?"

"Um…" she thought about it. "I think… I think maybe I should go. My phone needs to charge and if it shuts off I won't be able to get mom's call so…"

"Stay," Inuyasha said to her.

"Inuyasha-"

"I don't want you out on the road this late at night especially if you don't know if your mother's home," he told her. "It's dangerous."

She stared at him. "Fine," she said. "But only for a little while longer. If I think I should go then you can drop me and Shippo home."

"All right," he nodded. "I'll stay over if you mom's not home,"

"You don't-"

"I'm staying," he told her sternly. "That's final."

Sighing, she nodded. "Okay fine,"

"Let's have a seat?"

There was only one more armchair left so Inuyasha let her have it. "We could share it-"

"I'm fine," He said as he pulled her to the edge of the chair, opened her legs and sat between them. The back of his head was pressed against her vagina and she gasped at his boldness.

"Inuyasha!"

He looked up at her and gave her a grin. "It's fine Kagome," he told her. "My parents don't mind."

She looked at them and Izayoi smiled warmly. "We really don't mind Kagome," she said. "We're very open with our children's relationships."

"Yeah," Inutaisho agreed. "It's fine."

"O- okay," she said settling into the position Inuyasha had placed them in. She wondered what she could do with him that wouldn't be too sexual, and when she saw his ears, she reached for them and rubbed softly.

Then she noticed that Izayoi was rubbing Inutaisho's ears and Kagura was sucking on Sesshoumaru's. Taisho and Sesshoumaru both had relaxed expressions on their faces. She wondered if Inuyasha had the same expression.

He looked up at her and she saw it. "That feels good," he said.

"You know Takahashi men love it when their women fondle their ears," Izayoi said as she traced a finger along her husband's ears.

"Yeah," Kagura agreed. "It's a very erogenous zone, especially for them."

"Erogenous?"

Izayoi nodded.

Then Kagura clarified, "It's kind of equivalent to sucking his cock."

Kagome's eyes widened and her hands shot from Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha gave Kagura a hard look and she laughed. "I love sucking Sesshy's-"

He pinched her discreetly and she growled angrily. "Stop doing that!"

"Keep private things private," he told her in her ear.

"I was just going to say I love sucking your ears," she pouted at him.

"Which is equivalent to love sucking my cock," he growled softly in her ear.

"Anyway," Kagura smiled. "You know who's the sexiest Takahashi?"

Izayoi, inutaisho, Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her…Sesshy was always looking at her.

"Inutaisho"

"Sesshy"

"Inuyasha"

The three women said about their counterparts all together and then their eyes narrowed as they looked at each other.

"Sesshomaru is the sexiest," Kagura told them. "He has no competition."

"I beg to differ," Izayoi said. "Sesshoumaru gets his sexiness from Inutaisho."

Kagome stared at them both and then looked at Inuyasha whose lip was twitching. He looked up at her. "Are they really debating about which one of us is sexiest?"

She nodded and then grinned. "They're both wrong you know," she told him softly.

"Really?"

She nodded again. "You're the sexiest,"

Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho's head snapped to her.

"W- why do you say that?" Inuyasha asked a little embarrassed. He never thought of himself as particularly sexy- he was attractive and maybe even good-looking and handsome but never sexy.

She stared at him. "Simple," she said. "You're the sexiest because I say so and that's all that matters."

"Oh really?" Kagura said to her. "You think what you says matters?"

Kagome looked at her. "No. I know what I say matters especially to Inuyasha."

Kagura felt a strange and fuzzy feeling. "Well shit," Kagura laughed. "No wonder Inuyasha's horny for you."

Kagome's eyes widened, "What?"

Kagura laughed. "Oh I like you! In one moment, you're as innocent and virginal looking as a child and the next you've got a spitfire, feisty attitude that men love to love!"

Kagome flushed at that. "I- I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a little freaky, admit it!" Kagura said going to her.

"I- I um…" Then Kagome snapped up from the chair. "I think I have to go now," Kagome said. "Um… where's Shippo?"

"Kagome-"

"Rin's room," Izayoi said.

Inutaisho looked at Sesshoumaru's reaction there was nothing there. 'I guess he doesn't see the boy as any kind of threat to Rin. That's good then.'

Kagome turned to go up stairs when suddenly she saw Rin and Shippo coming down yawning and rubbing their eyes. "You two are awake?"

"Ms. Kagome!" Rin shouted happily as she went to hug her.

"Hello Rin," she greeted. "Did Shippo introduce himself?"

The little girl nodded. "He said he's your brother,"

"She didn't believe me," Shippo told her.

Rin glanced at Kagome. "It's true. I don't believe him."

"Why?"

She smiled. "Boys say things like that to keep a girl interested in them."

Shippo's mouth dropped open. "Why would I want to keep you interested?" he frowned at her. "You're nothing but a-"

"Hi daddy!" Rin greeted happily as she moved out of Kagome's arms and went to him. Shippo turned and froze when he saw Sesshoumaru glaring at him. "Finish your sentence," Sesshoumaru told him.

"She's nothing but a little girl," Shippo told him a little frightened at the look in his amber eyes.

Kagome could sense the tension between the little boy and Sesshoumaru. "Um… Shippo we're going now."

"We- we are?" He asked happy to have Kagome ushering him away from the tall, scary man.

"Yeah," she said. "Inuyasha's going to drop up home."

"Who's Inuyasha?"

"I'll introduce you later," She said as she picked up her phone and car keys. "Um… I'll pick up the car in the morning and thank you so much for keeping us here so late."

"Kagome, if you want to stay-"

She smiled at Izayoi, "No, we'll be fine. Inuyasha will wait at my house until everything is okay," Kagome said as she walked to the door and opened it.

"Let's go, Shippo," She held his hand and then turned to walk out the door when suddenly a gun appeared in front of her face.

**

* * *

**

**Here you go guys. Sorry it's late again. Now I got to get my ass to bed. I've got work in the morning.**

**Inuluver1990 goes to bed.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	93. How old are you? Seriouslylol

I'm working on the next chapter now.

**QUESTION: How old are you reviewers?**

Don't take that question as an offense, but I thought everything was quite understandable but it's obvious that someone is confused about my characters and how they act.

Maybe I should have put a written warning that this story was M rated for a reason and only people old enough could read it. (sighs) I'm not angry at anyone, it's just that I think people need to really sit down and read the story and try their hardest to understand how my characters work.

1 Izayoi doesn't like Inuyasha cursing in front of her, however, she does understand how passionate Inuyasha is for Kagome and allows him to have a relationship with her. These are personal preferences, something that everyone has. I mean you may like something over another thing and a person won't understand the fact that it's what you prefer. Think about it this way, Inuyasha is just like his father, extremely passionate and needs someone to help him keep his balance- his mother understands that completely. Izayoi doesn't even like when Inutaisho curses, that's just her- she ignored him when he yelled at her saying, 'Fuck it woman don't stop like that!' If she doesn't like the cursing she doesn't and if she likes the fact that her son has found someone he loves enough to fuck then fine- that's her. You may not agree but hey, you're not Izayoi and you don't have to agree with her preferences.

2 Saya didn't forget the trouble she was in. She does want to forget it and she has wanted to be with a man for 11 freaking years! As far as I'm concerned, she's called to see if Kagome was safe twice. It's true she probably should have gone home to see if Kagome was fine, but she's a human, she had to make a decision whether you think the decision is right or wrong. With every decision there is a consequence- let's try to remember that- that's one of the many morals in this story.

YES BELIEVE IT OR NOT, THIS STORY DOES HAVE MORALS AND IT DOES HAVE A LOT OF SEXY TIME IN IT, BUT REMEMBER THERE WERE MANY, MANY BEGINNING CHAPTERS THAT DIDN'T HAVE 1 OUNCE OF HARDCORE SEX IN IT. THE STORY ISN'T ALL ABOUT SEX, THE CHARACTERS DON'T ONLY THINK ABOUT SEX BUT SEX IS A MAJOR THEME IN THE STORY AND IT'S ONE OF THE MANY THINGS PEOPLE GET CONFUSED ABOUT.

Anyway, I hope if any of you were confused and couldn't understand certain things about my characters I hope you know understand. I'll post the next chapter after I take a nap, eat dinner, take a bath and finish it. Later.


	94. Chapter 77: A Gunman's Mercy

**No long message today. Com's acting stupid. late post i know. I'll make it up to you guys soon. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Stop asking if I own Inuyasha when you know I don't.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 77: A Gunman's Mercy

Kagome gasped as she saw the barrel of a gun in her face, she stepped back and screamed loudly.

"Kagome?"

Then Inuyasha saw what she saw and he froze. There was a man…no, a boy standing in the doorway with a silver gun in his hand pointing straight at Kagome.

"Don't do anything stupid," the boy said as he stepped into the house making Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo step back.

Kagome put Shippo behind her and Inuyasha put them both in back of him. "What do you want?" Inuyasha asked the guy as he surveyed every aspect of him he could. He was about half a head taller than Kagome which meant he was a head shorter than Inuyasha. He wasn't buff in the arms, but he definitely had musculature. His eyes were brown but they weren't like Kagome's- they were lifeless, cold, unfeeling. His hair was short and in a high ponytail.

'This boy…' Inuyasha frowned, 'he- his face is kind of familiar.'

"Inuyasha, what's going-" Inutaisho stopped and frowned as he saw the gunman pointing his gun at his son. "Who are you?"

"Such information is not important," the boy said. "This is going to be very simple. Everyone get back into the living room now."

There was a seriousness about his voice even though he was visibly shaking a little, Inutaisho recognized and nodded.

They began walking back into the living room.

"Inutaisho what's-" Izayoi gasped as her violet eyes shot open in fear. There was a boy with a gun holding up her family.

The boy cleared his throat. "Everyone sit down."

They stared at him for a moment before complying. They could all tell that there was something unstable about the young man and they didn't want to trigger him into shooting and harming or possibly killing one of them.

Inutaisho went to Izayoi and pulled her behind him on the couch, Sesshoumaru positioned Kagura and Rin behind him as well and Inuyasha did the same for Kagome and Shippo.

Any bullet shot at them would go through the males before any of the women and children could get hurt. Inutaisho felt his wife shaking, she had never been in such a situation before. She was terrified.

'This little fucker is going to pay for the fear he's put into Izayoi,' Inutaisho thought as he let angry energy seep from his skin.

'This boy dares to endanger Kagura and my family?' Sesshoumaru thought as he too let a strong protective and angry energy rise from him.

Inuyasha had been emitting the same energy the moment he saw Kagome in danger. This was a Takahashi's first response to any kind of danger that could harm the ones they loved. It was the strength of their energy that warned those who dared to bring harm to them and those around them.

Kohaku felt the energy and he felt his body began to shake even more. 'I- I don't want to be here,' he thought. 'These men will die first before I harm anyone of their women or children. These men- if they get a hold of me…I'll surely die.'

Death didn't seem to be such a bad thing to Kohaku. 'If I die, Hideka will no longer control me. I'll be free. I should just put the gun down and have them kill me-"

Suddenly, Kohaku's phone rang off causing them all to jump. He answered as he kept the gun trained on the terrified family.

Sesshoumaru could feel Rin's tears on his back. 'Rin,' he thought and then he felt Kagura pull his daughter into his arms and hold her tightly to calm her. 'I will show no mercy to this boy when I get my hands on him.'

'There has to be a way to get that gun away from him…' Inuyasha thought trying to figure out the safest route. He didn't want anyone hurt. Kagome's hands gripped him and he looked at her, tears were slipping from her eyes, Shippo was shaking in terror. 'Shit,' he thought. 'I- I can't do anything. I feel so…'

'Powerless…' Inutaisho thought angrily.

'Helpless…' Inuyasha thought hopelessly

'Weak…' Sesshoumaru admitted to himself.

They would wait until they got an opening to attack the boy. It wouldn't be difficult once the gun was taken away, but they couldn't risk attacking him with the weapon still in his hands. The boy already looked as if he was a time bomb ready to go off at any second.

They listened to the boy's conversation instead.

"I'm in," the boy replied keeping serious vigil on the family. "What next?"

There was a long moment of silence before the boy finally showed a visible reaction to the person on the other line. "What is the point of that? I have the tape! I'll show it to them like you said! There's no need to-"

He stopped and then his eyes went lifeless again after hearing something the person on the other line said. "As you wish, sir."

Then he began doing as he was ordered. "Which one of you is Kagome?"

Inuyasha felt a low growl escape from his throat as he held Kagome firmly behind him. The growl was the second response Takahashi's gave to dissuade enemies from harming either them or the ones they loved. It had once been said that Takahashi's were descended from wild dogs and that's why they were so protective and so animalistic in behavior.

Kohaku looked at him and then saw the girl he had held the gun to when he first came into the house. 'So this is her,'

Haku frowned at the guy in front of her. "You must be Inuyasha," he said.

"Yeah- now who the fuck are you?" he barked.

Izayoi wouldn't reprimand him in a situation like this; she could understand this kind of reaction.

"My name is Kohaku Takani,"

Kagome gasped as she remembered the name of the man who had let himself into their house and had told her that he was her father. "Hideka Takani,"

Inuyasha looked at her strangely, "What?"

"Did he send you here?" Kagome stared at the boy who looked nothing like Hideka.

"You Kagome?"

"I am," she told him. "Now if your business is with me then leave this family out of it."

"Kagome-"

She stepped toward the guy once before Inuyasha pulled her back. "Are you fucking insane?"

"This has nothing to do with you Inuyasha," she told him.

"You're wrong," His eyes narrowed, "Anything that concerns you has something to do with me."

"He's right," Kohaku said making them snap their attention back to him. "This…" he pulled out a tape. "This has a lot to do with him as well."

Something ominous washed over the entire family at once. Kagome and Inuyasha felt their hearts begin to pound hard in their chests. Something wasn't right.

"You" he pointed at Kagome with the barrel of his gun.

Kagome stepped back bumping into Inuyasha who was sneering at the gunman. "Yes?"

"Take your clothes off,"

Everyone in the room gasped in shock at his words, except Inuyasha who flew into a hot rage. "The fuck she will!" Inuyasha shouted at him.

"I don't have time for this," Kohaku said as he cocked his gun.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said frantically and then turned to the guy. "I- I'll do it! Just- just let the children go upstairs."

He frowned. "I don't think so!"

"Please!" Kagome begged. "They're just children. Have a little mercy on them at least."

"After this, I want no more interruptions." Kohaku looked and saw a storage room. He looked at Kagura and pointed. "Put them in there and be quick about it I'm working on a deadline."

"Who are you working for?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kagura got up and went to take the children to the storage room.

"Hideka Takani," Kagome answered.

"Who's he?" Izayoi managed to speak over her trembling.

"A big business tycoon," Inutaisho spoke, "He created a highly advanced technical camera system that's been on the top of the market for over eleven years. He's been in many court battles for the way he treats his staff however, he has always either won his cases or the defendant decides not to go ahead with a trial for some reason."

Kohaku looked at the eldest of the men. "Money, power and respect, that's what he has. That's why he always comes out as the victor."

* * *

"Ms. Wind I'm scared," Rin cried in her arms. Kagura held the little girl to her bosom and the little boy, Shippo walked quietly beside her.

"There's no need to be afraid," Kagura said trying to calm them. "Everything is under control. Now let's hurry. We don't want to make the boy mad."

She opened the storage room and saw the little window, she went in opened the window and clicked the light switch but the moment she turned it on the bulb blew.

Rin began to cry. She hated the dark, that's why she slept with a Hello Kitty nightlight.

"Oh Rin," Kagura held her. "It'll be okay. You're not alone in here. You see, Shippo is here."

That didn't help calm her.

"Put her down," Shippo said. "You have to go back."

"I can't leae Rin like this,"

"I fyou don't go, that man will come back here," Shippo told her. "Put the girl down and I'll calm her. You just go and close the door."

"Ms. Wind-"

"Rin, please be brave?" She asked as she rested the five-year old down. "Your daddy will be very proud of you if you stay strong."

"But-"

"Please Rin," Kagura said softly.

"But-"

"Stop being so selfish," Shippo said as sternly. "My sister's about to do something she doesn't want to do and she wanted us safe. I you ruin that by being scared then what will happen? Your family could die and so can my sister.

Rin tuned to look at him. He was shaking. She understood. "Go Ms. Wind," She said softly. "I'll be strong."

"Rin,"

"Go,"

Kagura looked at Shippo and then hugged Rin once more before closing the door. Shippo locked it and then before Rin knew it he pulled her into his arms and held her closely.

"I- I hate the dark too," He told her. "But- but for you I have to be strong."

Rin wrapped her arms around him. Oddly, she felt safe in the arms of this boy she didn't even know. It was something she couldn't completely understand and maybe she wouldn't understand it o many years to come but until then, she decided not to think about the strange feeling of comfort and protection she felt with Shippo.

'It's just the situation we are in,' she thought to herself and didn't think past the fact that it could probably be the start of a new friendship of some sort.

* * *

"What is Takani doing to you?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kagura came back and sat beside him.

Kohaku turned his attention on the second oldest man in the house. "As if I can divest such information, his eyes are always watching. One slip up and…"

His cell phone rang again. "Yes?" A moment later, "Y- You want to watch?"

Everyone's mind asked the same question. 'Watch what?'

'Is that man going to watch Kagome undress?' Inuyasha held Kagome's hand tightly.

She looked up at him and saw the pain and the look of helplessness in his eyes. 'He wants to help me so badly…but,'

"Fine," Kohaku took his phone and set it to camera. His phone was one o Hideka's latest technical inventions. It was wired to a satellite which would enable Hideka to see everything going on in the room. Kohaku went to the television and put the phone on top o it.

Inuyasha could now see the horrid man who was controlling the boy. He wasn't an ugly man but the years had definitely not been kind to him. His face was loaded with wrinkles and frown lines and he was losing his hair which was turning into a grayish red due to age.

"Are you Hideka Takani?" Inuyasha asked the man when Kohaku pushed the tape into their VCR player- his gun it was now trained on

Hideka looked at the guy standing next to his daughter. "I am," he said as his eyes narrowed. He could see the guy's hand holding his daughter's hand, he could see the way she huddled close to him.

'She's just like her mother. A slut and a whore.' He thought angrily. "My, my Kagome. So you ran to your little boyfriend in hopes of escaping me?"

Kagome began to shake.

"What?" Hideka sneered "Did you think I didn't know you would come here?" He asked. "Foolish Kagome, I know everything about you."

Inuyasha put his arms around her. "What the fuck do you want?" Inuyasha growled angrily.

Hideka smirked. "Calm down puppy. You will see in due time. Kohaku," he called.

"Yes sir?"

"Point the gun at my daughter," he ordered.

'What kind of sicko does this to his daughter?' Inutaisho asked himself.

"Now," He said as he sat back in his chair. "Kagome, you will do everything I tell you- or I'll be forced to tell Kohaku to blow a hole in your boyfriend's head."

Izayoi gasped hearing how the evil man planned to have her son killed. Tears began to drain down her face. 'Why? Why is he doing this to us?'

Inutaisho kept his calm as he took Izayoi's hand and squeezed it gently. She squeezed back and he could feel the fear seeping out of her. 'Izayoi,'

"Take off your clothes," Hideka told her.

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked him as she trembled.

"Now, now," he said. "No more questions. Do as you're told, honey."

'I can't believe this is happening,' Kagome thought.

"Kohaku cock your gun," he ordered. He didn't have all night. He had a meeting with the son of his former business partner, Naraku Onigumo and the boy was running late. It was already 12 and Muso wasn't there yet. 'Must be fucking that bitch of his,' he thought as he discreetly pulled his tiny cock out of his pants. The people on the other end of the line couldn't see what he was doing behind his desk but he could see all of them clearly because he hooked up his phone to his widescreen television.

"It's already cocked sir,"

"Then get ready to shoot the boy. If Kagome's clothes aren't off in the next-"

Kagome pulled off her shirt and boxer's before he could finish. Inuyasha's arms came around her to cover her nipples and the apex of her thighs. Only he was supposed to see these parts of her. Kagome was mortified by the fact that a man who claimed and even provided evidence of his paternity to her could actually do this to her. Tears began to slip from her eyes.

Hideka grinned when he saw Inuyasha's reaction. "What a protective little puppy you have Kagome."

"Don't think you'll get away with this," Inuyasha sneered at the man.

Hideka laughed.

"I always get away," Hideka said. "Now, I will appreciate it if you would remove your hand from my daughter's pussy and breasts. It's disrespectful to a parent like me."

"Kiss my fucking ass, you-"

"I grow tired of this. I think we need to make an example out of someone. Let's see now…"

"Inuyasha let me go!" Kagome pulled from his arms. "I won't have him hurt your family."

"Kagome-"

"Takani! State your business," Kagome said trying to hide her embarrassment. "What is it that you want?"

"Kagome, you have grown even more beautiful than I imagined," he gazed at her tiny, shaved pussy and fullness of her breasts and then he frowned. 'Fresh marks,' he realized angrily. 'Kagome has marks on her nipp- no…everywhere. So she's been whoring with this guy even more today?'

"Inuyasha- I will make you pay for the way you marred my daughter's body," Hideka's blue eyes flashed. "But first, I need to give Kagome her birthday present."

"Her birthday's over," Inuyasha folded his arms to help him resist pulling Kagome back into them to hide her body from the obviously incest-minded man.

"Belated birthday gift," Hideka corrected. "It's the thought that counts. Now sit down- Kagome in front" he ordered as if he knew Inuyasha would have put her behind him.

They sat and waited.

"Now, Kagome," Hideka called. "Try to remember that I do not do what I'm about to do because I hate you. I do it out of all the love I have in my heart for my one and only daughter."

"You don't know me, so stop acting like you do and get on with it," Kagome's eyes narrowed at him. She didn't like some man telling her how much he loved her especially when he didn't even know her.

He laughed hideously. "Oh, but I do know you Kagome. I know you better than you think. Now let me show you just how much I know about you my precious little Kagome. Press play Kohaku."

Kohaku pressed the button on the VCR and when Kagome saw herself pop onto the screen her eyes shot open and a gasp of shock passed her lips.

"H- how did he-"

She looked at the man in the phone as he laughed. "That's only the beginning Kagome." He said as he heard the sounds of a baby girl crying on the television. "You were such a beautiful baby… so precious and so innocent"

"What happened?" He asked as he stared at her developing teenage body. "I'll tell you what happened…better yet I'll show you what happened."

Kagome began to tremble more and more. It was obvious that this man had been watching her all her life. Now she understood what Shippo had meant about the eyes watching.

"No…" Kagome whispered shakily as she shook her head. "No! No! No!"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called worriedly, not yet understanding what was truly happening.

"I see you finally understand," Hideka laughed evilly. "That's right Kagome. I saw everything and now you will see just how tainted you have become."

"No!" Kagome shouted as tears drained down her face. "No! No! No!"

"Every choice you make is a consequence," Hideka quoted philosophically. "Here's your gift from me to you Kagome. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did."

Inuyasha glared at the man. "What the fuck is going on?"

"You've got a beautiful cock Inuyasha," Hideka licked his lips. "It's so long and thick and it fits perfectly down my whorish daughter's throat."

Inuyasha's eyes shot open and everyone except Kagome and the gunman gasped at the words. "Don't tell me-"

Inuyasha looked at the television and suddenly, images of him and Kagome popped onto the screen.

_**A big grin popped onto her face. "I am not Kagome," She told him.**_

_**He blinked at her…"All right," he said. "Who are you then?"**_

_**Kagome laughed, reached up to her hair and pulled the tie out of it causing her long black hair to fall around her shoulders wildly.**_

"_**I'm Fuckome."**_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A terribly cry ripped from Kagome's throat as Hideka laughed menacingly and then began to sing in a horrid voice…

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday Kagome,

Happy birthday to you….

There you have it guys! Another chapter. Sorry again for posting so late. Anyway, thank you all for all the great reviews I hope you all weren't bored with this chapter, I couldn't focus much on it. But I do like how the ending came out.

Anyway, Inuluver1990 is going to bed. Goodnight.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	95. Chapter 78: Caught on Camera

**CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE COMING REALLY SOON TONIGHT! STAY TUNED!**

**Yeah so, here's the first chapter! I really hope you guys love this one. I really, really, really love it! It's amazing to me! Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Stop asking if I own Inuyasha when you know I don't.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 78: Caught on Camera

Kagome's scream pierced through the hearts of the entire Takahashi family and even the gunman. Tears began to pour from her eyes as she shook and screamed.

"No! Please! Cut it off!" Kagome cried and begged. "Please! I beg you! Don't do this."

_**'Kagome!' Fuckome tried to call to her but she couldn't hear her over her distress.**_

"It's for your own good Kagome," Hideka said to her.

Sesshoumaru's eyes stayed locked on the screen for a moment, he realized what was on the tape at once and Kagura understood as well when a gasp ripped from her throat. She began to shake in his arms as the Kagome on the television pulled off her shirt to bare her full breasts.

Inuyasha began to shout. "Cut this fucking tape off!"

Hideka laughed menacingly. "Or else what? You'll kill me?"

'Money will not satisfy this type of man,' Inutaisho thought to himself. 'He already has more than enough money. What could we offer to stop this- this- complete breach of privacy?'

"Taisho-" Izayoi buried her face in his neck. She didn't want to see her son and the girl he loved in such a private moment. "Do something,"

'Damnit,' He cursed as held his wife. "Hideka," he called.

Everyone looked at Inutaisho.

"Pause the tape Kohaku," he ordered. "What is it, Inutaisho I believe it is?"

"What kind of man are you?" Inutaisho asked. "Is Kagome not your daughter?"

"I do have a daughter named Kagome," He replied. "However, the whore on this tape is not her."

"Bull shit," he said trying to keep himself calmed. He felt as if he would go into a horrid rage real soon. "I don't know what Kagome has done to deserve this…no, there's nothing no matter what it is that she's done, she doesn't deserve this and neither does my son. Now if you want we can work this out in a more civil manner. It doesn't have to go this far. What do you want?"

Hideka stared at the amber eyed man through narrowed blue eyes. "What I want is something you cannot give."

"All right," Inutaisho said. "What is it that you want from Kagome or my son?"

Hideka looked at his daughter naked and crying in Inuyasha's arms and he felt a deep hatred come over him. "I want your son to stay away from my daughter."

"The fuck I will you fucking son of bitch!" Inuyasha exploded with the anger and rage he could barely control. If Kagome wasn't in his arms he probably would have thrown the vase beside him into the television screen.

Hideka smirked. "Well, they do say that you should never take a dog from it's master."

'Shit, it's out of the question for Inuyasha to stay away from Kagome,' Inutaisho thought.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru called as he held his fiancé to him. She was calming down but he could still feel her trembling.

Inuyasha's head snapped to him. "You should do as the man wants," his brother said, "For Kagome's sake at least."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw that she was still crying and holding herself. 'Don't they understand that…' and then he realized something. "All right," Inuyasha said. "I'll- I'll stay away from her if that's what you want."

Hideka's eyes went to Inuyasha as he heard his words. "What did you say?"

"For Kagome…to stop this…I'll- I'll stay away from her," Inuyasha said realizing that he could easily say he would do as he said but not necessarily do it.

"Is that so?" Hideka frowned. "To stop this tape from playing beginning to end you will stay away from my daughter?"

"I- I will," Inuyasha said as earnestly as possible.

"And what do you say to that Kagome?" Hideka asked. "What do you say to Inuyasha staying away from you? You'll never get to talk to him again, be with him again…nothing."

Kagome could hardly think straight. Just the thought of never being with Inuyasha again…

"Kagome? What say you?" Hideka taunted. "Would you like Inuyasha to stay away from you?"

Kagome didn't want to hear that man's voice, she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha even tighter. It was obvious that the answer to his question was a no. Kagome would rather die than be forced to stay away from the guy she loved.

'Kagome,' Izayoi and Kagura realized that the girl was so disoriented that she didn't realize that the Takahashi men had a plan that could possibly stop the man- her father- from playing a tape that had all of her most intimate moments with Inuyasha.

Hideka saw her reaction and sneered. "You see, there is nothing that you can give me to stop this! Nothing and I tire of this! Kohaku play the fucking tape and turn it up to the highest I want to hear every moan, every groan, every scream and every gasp you and that fucking dog make!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Kagome screamed loudly as the tape began to play again and this time it wouldn't stop.

_**'Kagome! Let me out!' Fuckome screamed but Kagome still couldn't hear her.**_

'We can't stop this,' Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru, Kagura and Izayoi thought together. There was nothing they could do.

"I want everyone's eyes on the screen!" Hideka shouted. "Kohaku shoot anyone who dares to look away!"

"Y- Yes sir," The boy said as he pulled out a second gun and cocked it.

'It's no use,' Izayoi began to cry as she stared at the screen she and the rest of her family was being forced to watch.

'Is- is this how it's going to be when Sesshoumaru and I go to court?' Kagura asked herself. She was wondering this because she and Sesshoumaru were also on a tape fucking each other's lights out. They were both uninhibited on that tape- so wrapped up in each other's passion. The tape would be extremely explicit but the courts would have to watch it because there was crucial evidence on that tape that could provide proof that Sesshoumaru hadn't paid her to sleep with him and that Sesshoumaru wasn't the leader of the prostitution and drug ring. Kagura began to tremble and Sesshoumaru held her closer to him. He didn't look at her because he could practically feel the barrel of the boy's second gun on his head.

'He knows exactly why he's pointing that gun at me,' Sesshoumaru willed himself not to crack his fingers and lash out against his better judgment. The boy obviously realized that Sesshoumaru was the type to take a bullet or two and still manage to literally beat the life out of him.

Kohaku kept the other gun trained on Inutaisho and Inuyasha and wished he had another arm with another gun because one gun trained on two strong, powerful, volatile tempered men wasn't exactly enough. It would do, but it wasn't enough to make Kohaku feel secure.

Then they heard Hideka say: "Kohaku stop the tape."

They stared at him and then after a moment, the evil man said. "Rewind it and play it from the beginning."

Kagome screamed.

'This man is torturing us,' Inuyasha realized. "You fucking coward. Why don't you come here and face us you fucking son of a bitch! You stay there behind that fucking screen all safe having some little kid do your fucking dirty work!" Inuyasha barked completely enraged by the fact that he could do nothing to help Kagome, his family or himself. "Guys like you are really pathetic! You walk around thinking you're all high and mighty and can control people because you got a little green in the bank. You act like you've got the biggest fucking balls in the world and a fucking cock to match when really you're nothing! You and that pathetic little pinky between your fucking legs-"

"Shut up!" Hideka shouted. "Shut up or your mother's gonna have a hole for a fucking face!"

Izayoi screamed and clutched onto Inutaisho before she passed out.

'Too far,' Inutaisho's eyes turned lifeless as he held his wife. He knew she would be fine, but he wasn't completely sure he would be. 'This man has gone too far.'

Inuyasha looked at his mother and his heart cracked. He hated when his mother cried and just hearing her scream as she did broke him. He held his head down- showing Hideka that he had complete control.

Inuyasha's arms wrapped around Kagome's waist and he buried his face in her neck as a tear dripped from his eyes. 'I'm- I'm sorry mother. I- I should have been stronger and held my tongue- you- you can't handle this kind of situation. I- I'm sorry.'

Kagome felt the teardrop and did the only thing she could do. She put her hands in his and squeezed.

'Kagome please let me help you!' Fuckome tried to talk to her but Kagome was wrapped in her own thoughts and still failed to hear her.

Kagome realized that the night would only get worst.

* * *

Shippo heard Kagome's scream and a while later he heard shouting lots of cursing and Mrs. Takahashi's scream. Rin began crying when she heard all the sounds and Shippo did his best to comfort her. Their imaginations were running wild. They kept envisioning what was happening in the living room to cause so much horrific sounds.

"Sh- Shippo," Rin shook as she held him. "I- I don't like this."

"I don't either," he said trying his hardest not to show how afraid he truly was. 'There has to be a way to get help-'

Shippo looked around but there was only darkness. Then suddenly Rin screamed and jumped on him. "Something crawled on me!"

It was probably a cockroach.

"I- I hate roaches!" Rin clutched him tightly as she began to convulse. "It's too dark, it's too scary, Shippo, I can't- I can't breathe."

"Rin?" He shook her. "Are you chlosterphobic?"

"I- I- I don't like small, dark places!" She began to gasp for air. "I- I- I can't breathe,"

'What to do?' Shippo began to panic. 'No! I can't panic. Panicking can't help her. What to do? What to do?'

He didn't know. He'd never been in such a situation before. "Rin,"

She was still huffing for air.

'What to do!' he asked himself frantically. 'She- she needs to calm down. How to calm-'

Shippo grabbed her face gently and put his mouth over hers tightly. Rin struggled at first but then gave up fighting him. She breathed deep breaths through her nose until she was calm enough to pull from him.

"A- are you okay?" He asked.

"Y- You kissed me-" Rin said touching her lips.

"N- no," He shook his head quickly. "I- I calmed you that's all. I- I didn't know what else to-"

She hugged him. "Thank you,"

He sighed. "We need to find a way out of here," he said. "We can't go out the door,"

"And there's only a window-"

They looked up at the window and automatically went to it. It was much higher than they were but they were in a storage room and the room was sure to have something they could use to stand on and so they began rummaging around carefully.

"I- I think I found a crate," Shippo said a moment later as he dragged the crate to where the window was. He stood on it but he was still too short. "I wish I was taller,"

Rin got on the crate with him and then put a hand to her chin. She was thinking. There was nothing else they could use to stand on but maybe-

"Can you lift me?" Rin asked him.

"What?"

"Can you lift me?" she repeated. "Maybe if you could lift me I could reach the window and-"

"Yeah!" Shippo said realizing what she was thinking. "I- I guess I could try-"

"Okay!" Rin turned so that he could grab her waist.

"Now when I say jump, jump," he told her.

"All right."

"One- two- three… jump!"

Rin jumped as high as she could and Shippo with all the strength he could muster lifted her up as high as he possibly could. Her hand scraped the edge of the window and she fell back down to the crate.

"I- I almost had it!" Rin told him. "Let's try again."

"Okay,"

And so they did and Rin scraped the edge again. "Once more?"

"More than once more," Shippo said, "We're going to try until you get there."

"All right!"

And so the pair kept trying and trying and trying. They knew that if Rin was able to get out of the storage room she could run to her neighbors and call the police. Then everyone would be safe. That's all they wanted. They wanted everyone to be safe.

* * *

Back in the living room the horror was beginning again and there was nothing Kagome, Inuyasha, Izayoi, Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru or Kagura could do. There were now two guns pointed on them. Izayoi had opened her eyes a moment later; it was just a small fainting spell brought on by the intense fear she was feeling. It was a feeling she hadn't felt since the time Takemaru- a guy who had fallen in love with her had tried to kill her when she was pregnant with Inutaisho's second son, Inuyasha.

The screen was black for a moment before words on the screen in big, white letters popped up. In edited version, it read:

THIS TAPE WAS PRODUCED FOR YOUR VIEWING PLEASURE. PLEASE BE WARNED THAT IT SHOULD BE WATCHED UNTIL THE END NO MATTER WHAT. THERE'S A BIG SURPRISE! ENJOY!

"_**Kagome?"**_

_**A big grin popped onto her face. "I am not Kagome," Kagome told him.**_

_**Kagome laughed, reached up to her hair, pulled the red hair tie out. Her hair fell around her shoulders wildly.**_

"_**I'm Fuckome." (Edit)**_

That part of the tape where Kagome introduced herself as Fuckome was something they had already seen. Everything that came after that point was new to them. They wished that they didn't have to watch what they were about to see…but they didn't have a choice in the matter.

Hideka laughed heartily. "Who's Fuckome, Kagome?" He taunted. "Is that your horny side or something you little slut?"

Kagome began to cry harder and he laughed even louder than before. Inuyasha felt powerless he couldn't do anything. If he said a word, his mother's life could be ended. He held her.

'I- I have to be strong for Kagome…' and then he hear his voice.

"_**What's that?" he asked pointing at the camera**_

…_**She put her finger on his lips. "No questions," she said.**_

"_**All right," he sighed.**_

It was obvious to everyone that the tape had been edited because now instead of being on a couch in Kagome's living room, Inuyasha and Kagome were completely naked in her bathtub. He was pointing at the camera which meant he was pointing at them who were watching and then instead of Kagome saying that she didn't know or her explanation that the weird looking devices came with the house, the tape was edited to Kagome telling him to ask no questions. He remembered her saying that part when he wanted to know more about Fuckome.

The tape continued and with every passing scene it became even raunchier than before.

_**(Edit) "Inuyasha?" she… turned his head to look at her. **__**"I just remembered you're dealing with a virgin pussy here!"**_

_**He grinned down at her as he got on top. "…Have you been watching porn?" (Edit)**_

Everyone in the room gasped in shock when the next scene popped up.

"_**Oh yes! Suck my pussy Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned loud and ground her pussy into his mouth. (Edit)**_

"NO!" Kagome gripped her head and screamed. Inuyasha was frozen as he watched Kagome in one of their most intimate positions. She was only wearing her red thong as his mouth devoured her between her legs through her thong.

"Oh please!" Kagome cried. "Please stop!"

Izayoi felt tears rush down her face as she watched her son obviously suck Kagome's most sensitive area through her underwear. Inutaisho felt his heart grow heavy as he looked at Inuyasha through the corner of his eyes, his son was completely mortified by having himself- no having Kagome put on display in such a way. He knew that Inuyasha could care less about being seen on tape but Kagome…

Sesshoumaru's eyes went to Kagome and saw how broken she was. He felt his throat constrict suddenly as she gripped her hair and screamed. 'This is killing her- maybe not physically but mentally and emotionally.'

Kagome was the type of girl who people saw as decent and respectful and sexy yes but not raunchy. The Kagome on the screen was a woman who had nothing to hide from the man she loved. This Kagome was the kind of woman Kagura was in bed, she was sensual, uninhibited and bold. This Kagome was one only Inuyasha should have seen.

Kagura's eyes had gone cold. She had stopped shaking and was now watching the tape with a calm that rivaled his. He knew she was hurting as well. No woman especially one as beautiful and warm as Kagome should be put on display like this. 'This man will not live long.'

…_**You're so hard Inuyasha," She grinned at him. (Edit)**_

"_**Take off your panties," he rasped in her ear.**_

"_**You take 'em off," she showed him her curvy ass.**_

"_**My pleasure," Inuyasha grinned.**_

_**She spread her legs slightly and bent over. He pulled the straps down slowly. Her thong was stuck between her pussy lips.**_

_**She moaned as he pulled the thong out. It dropped to the floor. Inuyasha…pressed his cock between her ass cheeks. Kagome gasped as she he rubbed against her.**_

…_**she couldn't help grinning at his response. "Are you horny?"**_

_**He nodded and she licked her lips. "Good, I like it when you're horny,"**_

Inuyasha began to shake as more tears began to fall from his eyes. He kept his head down, not wanting his family or the evil man to see how affected he was but…how could he not be affected in such a way. It was…it was demeaning to have his naked ass on screen and it was even more demoralizing to have Kagome's precious little body opened for everyone to see.

'I- I never should have given into my impulses,' he began thinking. 'It's all my fault this is happening- if I- if I had only stuck to kissing her and playing my guitar to her then this- this wouldn't be happening. I- I'm so sorry Kagome. Damn it all I'm sorry.'

'Oh no!' Kagome began to convulse as another scene popped onto the screen. 'Inuyasha-'

* * *

Yup! So I'll be posting another chapter soon maybe in the next 30 minutes if I'm not interrupted I already have 7 pages I'm just adding finishing touches and shit so! Enjoy some more my wonderful fans! Reviews!

Inuluver1990 goes to write more!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	96. Chapter 79: Don't touch me

**Okay guys, it took a little longer than I expected but I do like how it came out. I don't know when I'll be able to post another chapter. Probably tomorrow evening if I'm not interrupted by life. But yeh, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Stop asking if I own Inuyasha when you know I don't.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 79: Don't touch me…or else

Rin finally caught the edge of the window firmly and pushed herself up onto it. She looked down at Shippo.

"Go to your neighbor," Shippo said, "Go and tell them that there's a man with a gun and that they have to call the police now."

"Okay," She replied softly. "Will- will you be all right?"

"I- um… I'll be fine," he told her not wanting to worry her anymore than she already was. "Can you get down?"

"Uh… yeah," she said. "I'm- I'm not afraid of heights."

"Okay, go then and be careful"

"I will,"

Rin popped her head out of the window and then popped it back in. "Um…here," she said pulling the ribbon out of her hair. "Keep my ribbon with you so you won't be alone."

"I- I don't really need it,"

She dropped it. "It's on the ground. Find it and keep it okay?"

He found it easy enough. "I have it."

"Okay," she said as she jumped out of the window.

Shippo huddled on the crate with the ribbon wrapped around his hand. He put it to his nose and inhaled. Rin's scent wrapped around him and the loneliness he felt the moment she left him faded away.

'Come back soon,' he thought softly as the darkness engulfed him.

* * *

…_**she dropped to her knees and looked up at him. "Inu…Yasha?"**_

_**His eyes widened, she squeezed his cock. He groaned.**_

"_**I wonder how you taste?"**_

"_**Ka-"**_

_**Her mouth closed over his cock. Inuyasha gripped the faucets. "Holy shit!"**_

_**She smiled.**_

'I- I can't watch this,' Inutaisho fists tightened.

'Oh Inuyasha,' another tear dripped from Izayoi's violet eyes as…

…_**Inuyasha rocked his hips gently so he didn't choke Kagome by thrusting his entire length down her throat.**_

…_**his thrusts became a little forceful.**_

Inuyasha's heart beat sped up. He knew what was to come. Everyone probably knew what was going to come- more precisely, everyone knew he was going to cum.

Hideka began to count down as if he had memorized the exact moment Inuyasha would shoot his load.

"5…"

"4…"

They listened to Hideka's voice as Inuyasha's thrusts became even more frantic. Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho's body's reacted instantly and involuntarily as they realized in three seconds Inuyasha would reach his climax.

"3…"

"2…"

"1."

…_**Inuyasha's voice rip from his throat: "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"**_

Inuyasha's eyes shot open when he saw Kagome on tape, pull her mouth away before he could shoot into her mouth.

…_**his cum shot from his body all over her face and chest. He shot four times and then his cock just dripped.**_

The camera froze on his cock and Hideka laughed menacingly. "That was by far my favorite part of this entire tape. I memorized everything. The way your hands gripped the faucets, the way your back arched and the way you shot your sticky white cum all over my daughter." Hideka smirked as he picked up a tissue from his desk and wiped his cum up. He had cum the same moment Inuyasha had. It was an exhilarating experience to watch the boy's cock get hard and release itself from it's heavy load.

"Your cock is so beautiful Inuyasha," Hideka licked his lips.

Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru growled, they hated the disrespect Hideka was showing Inuyasha.

Hideka laughed. "When I saw that particular scene I watched it over and came all over myself. I was just imagining how it would feel to have your big, thick cock fucking my ass."

Inuyasha felt his stomach turn and in less than an instant he turned his head away from Kagome as a rush of vomit came up his throat and splattered to the ground. Everyone gasped as Inuyasha wretched violently. Just the thought of doing that kind of act to that man made Inuyasha react in a way he never imagined.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome turned to him as he gasped for air. He was finished emptying the contents of his stomach but he felt even more mortified than before. He turned his head from her. 'I- I don't want her to see me like this.'

The tape continued playing.

…"_**My pussy wants a little action..."**_

…_**he lifted one of her legs…put it over his shoulder to spread her pussy…**_

…_**He stared…and licked his lips. The water was… running down her body… between her thighs.**_

_**Kagome watched…Inuyasha's tongue…licked between her pussy lips.**_

A rush of understanding and boldness came to her at once. Kagome no longer concentrated on the screen. Inuyasha needed her.

_**She moaned in satisfaction.**_

_**He licked again…**_

_**She groaned in pleasure.**_

_**He licked again…**_

…_**She gripped his head and began to rub her pussy in his face.**_

_**He chuckled…grabbed her hips…and plunging his tongue into…her love tunnel. Kagome gasped in shock… his tongue shot in and out of her pussy hole…**_

"_**Oh Inuyasha!" she moaned in delight.**_

Kagome realized that Inuyasha didn't want her to seem him in such a state and so she pulled his face into her chest and held him. 'He's always so strong,' she thought. 'But now…now he needs my strength.'

Hideka saw what was happening and shouted. "Kagome take your arms from around him!"

She ignored him.

…_**He licked, flicked, nipped, sucked and even bit lightly at her sobbing flesh. Kagome's back arched…Her back hit the wall as she felt her body begin to lose control.**_

"_**Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" She…panted and pulled at his long hair.**_

"Kagome! I swear I'll have Kohaku put a hole in his fucking head!"

Kagome looked at the boy and saw the two guns trained at her. She then realized who he resembled. Sango.

She closed her eyes.

'_**Are you tired of this Kagome?' Fuckome asked.**_

'I am,' Kagome replied.

'_**Good, you can finally hear me again,' Fuckome said.**_ Fuckome had been trying to get through to Kagome the moment they found out Hideki was behind the entire hold up. But Kagome had been completely distraught, confused and disoriented and couldn't hear Fuckome calling.

'_**Let me out some more Kagome,' Fuckome told her. 'I'll deal with this.'**_

'Are you sure?' Kagome asked. 'I- I don't want anyone hurt.'

'_**No one will get hurt. I promise. I know what to do,' Fuckome said. 'Hideka's nothing but a fucking coward. Trust me and let me out.'**_

'All right,'

"Kagome!" Hideka shouted.

Then suddenly, Kagome's eyes opened. She pulled Inuyasha's face from her and gave him a soft smile. Inuyasha looked in her brown eyes and saw a peculiar glint in her eyes. Kagome licked her lips before kissing his cheek.

His eyes widened and she laughed softly. "Let me handle this,'

"Kagome!"

_**Inuyasha's hand cupped her pussy…he pushed his finger into her… Kagome screamed out in pleasure.**_

"_**Ah! Ah! Ah!"**_

"_**That's right fuck my finger!" He growled…as he bent and pulled a nipple into his mouth.**_

_**Kagome bounced up and down… on Inuyasha's strong hand…she screamed again.**_

"_**You're so fucking sexy!" Inuyasha growled proudly.**_

She turned, ignoring the scene on the television and gave Hideka a look so hard he nearly shit his pants. It was the look Saya gave him many times before but this one was far more intense. This was the look of a woman who had been pushed too far.

Kagome stood up from the seat, fully naked and unconcerned about that fact. Everyone in the room had already seen everything she had and more…so, why be ashamed anymore?

"_**Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome trembled furiously as her body shook.**_

…_**She was out of control as Inuyasha continued licking her pussy.**_

"_**Another one is coming!" she screamed as another orgasm hit her. "!"**_

Kagome looked at the man and folded her arms under her breasts. "You called?"

Then the words on the screen read: _**HAPPY 16**__**TH**__** BIRTHDAY KAGOME! From: Daddy Hideka**_

"Sit down,"

"Or else what?" She asked him as she walked to the phone to look him straight in the eyes. "You'll have him shoot Inuyasha?"

"Y- Yes!"

"Coward," Kagome picked up the phone and looked at him. "Tell me, does this boy have to listen to everything you say?"

"Yes," Hideka growled, "Now do as you're told,"

"I'm sorry," Kagome grinned at him. "You don't have that kind of control over me-"

"Fine!" Hideka yelled, "Kohaku shoot-"

"Uh uh!" Kagome turned the phone off of speaker phone and put it to her ear. "I'm sorry, he didn't get that message. Maybe you can tell me so I can tell to him?"

Everyone was shocked by Kagome's utter boldness. It was like she was a completely different person now.

Kagome laughed. "Oh Takani, if you wanted the boy to put the guns down you should have said so."

Kohaku was shocked as he looked at the girl who was grinning as if she was talking to a friend or something over the phone.

"He wants you to put the guns down," she told him.

But Kohaku knew better than that. He knew the moment those guns went down Inuyasha, Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru would tear him apart for the mayhem he had helped to cause.

"Kagome! He knows what will happen if he doesn't follow my orders,"

"But he can't hear your orders so he can't follow them," Kagome said as she lifted her body up onto the top of the large television and crossed her legs. "Hideka, why can't you admit defeat? I win, you lose. You tried to hurt me with that tape, but guess what- you didn't hurt me at all."

It was a lie. Everyone in the room knew it was, but Kagome was convincing.

"You have to admit, Hideka," Kagome smiled, "I'm a pretty good actress. Did you actually believe that I would give a rat's ass about the Takahashi's seeing me as my true self?"

"Kagome-"

"You said it yourself," Kagome continued. "I'm a slut and a whore. I really should stop living a lie and just show people my true colors."

Kagome could hear Hideka's anger and she laughed. "You tried so hard to hurt me, but…sadly, you just managed to make me realize that all I have to do is be myself. It did hurt having to shed that mask I had on but now that it's gone I can be the little whore I've always wanted to be."

"You- you're just like your mother!"

Kagome laughed happily. "I am just like my mother aren't I?" Kagome asked. "I bet that makes you very angry doesn't it Hideka?"

"You little bitch-"

"I bet I've messed up your little plans haven't I?"

Hideka smirked. "You think you have."

Kagome looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Tell the boy to go home and forget about the contract. I've terminated it."

"Contract?"

"He was working for me," Hideka said. "Though, he is my son so where exactly is he going to go?"

"You put your son under a contract?"

Hideka laughed. "He's not my blood son, my adopted son. I adopted him many years ago when Saya decided she wanted to have you- a whore just like her."

"Is that so?"

"It is," Hideka said. "I have no more use for the boy. Tell him he can go to this address…" Hideka riddled off an address.

'That's Sango's address,' Kagome realized. 'So this boy is of some relation to Sango…he must be her brother or something.'

"You've already messed up my fun," Hideka told her with a sigh. "You're just like your mother,"

"Thank you,"

"Anyway," Hideka sighed again. "I have a meeting, so…"

"You know Inuyasha's going to kick your fucking ass when he finds you," Kagome interrupted.

"I'd rather he fuck my fucking ass," Hideka smirked. "You can watch if you want to."

Kagome's lip twitched. "How pathetic," Kagome said as she hopped off of the television and sauntered to Inuyasha. "Are you so unmanly that you can't give any so you have to take? How pathetic you are. But I guess guys like you always bend over."

Hideka growled.

"My sexy Inuyasha and the men in his family will string you up by your tiny balls and torture you until you beg for mercy and even when you beg…" She sat on Inuyasha's lap. "Even when you beg they will humiliate you using your cameras to capture everything and send it all around the world to all of your clients and more. You will be ruined."

"Kagome, take that back," Hideka said. "That's the worst thing you can do- threaten my business."

"I won't," She sighed as she rubbed her head into Inuyasha's bare chest.

"Then you, your whore of a mother, your boyfriend and his family will regret ever hearing the name Hideka Takani,"

* * *

Hideka hung up the phone angrily and then threw it into the television. Hideka growled angrily as he realized it was almost 1 o'clock and Naraku's son hadn't arrived for their meeting.

'I don't have time for this,' he thought as he got up and prepared to leave. Then he realized he had one more person to call. He picked up his other phone and dialed his son's number.

'Sou," he said. "Is it burning?"

Sou also known as 'Souta' on the other line replied. "We've just finished gassing the place. The flames will be up in five minutes."

"Good," Hideka said. "I want the whole fucking thing leveled to the ground."

"Yes sir," the boy said as he stared at the house before him. It was him and ten other guys around the same age who were about to set flame to a woman and her daughter's home.

Sou watched as the boys took out some very important things from the house. It was the least he could do for the people he knew were the family he never met.

'Hideka you've hurt so many people with your contracts and selfishness and you will pay. You will not get away this time.'

* * *

"Shit!" Muso shot up from between Kikyo's legs when he read the time it was hitting 1 o'clock.

"Muso?"

He began pulling on his pants. "Shit! I forgot about that stupid meeting with Takani!"

She looked at him as he hurried around the room. "Why don't you just call him?"

He stopped and went to his phone where he dialed Hideka's number at the corporation. Hideka answered.

"You little fucker where the hell are you?"

Naraku got into his role as Muso and said, "Sorry old man I forgot we were meeting tonight. I was fucking my bitch and I'm sure you can understand what happens when a guy's fucking his bitch's tight pussy."

"Yeah, yeah! Get your ass over here!"

"Watch your mouth old man," Muso said as he picked up his keys. "You're going to tempt me to stay here and suck my bitch's pussy a while longer."

"Just hurry up!"

Hideka hung up the phone and sat back down in his seat to wait for Muso. His thoughts went straight to Saya as they always did. He wondered where she was now. 'She's probably with that Yoshida guy,' he sneered as he got up and went to a cabinet where he pulled out a folder which had pictures of Saya when she was married to him 11 years ago. He stared at them for a moment before he picked up his remote, turned on his broken television and pressed play. Inuyasha's cock showed up on the screen.

Hideka pulled out his and between looking at the picture of Saya and the picture of Inuyasha's cock, Hideka rubbed himself until streams of cum shot out onto Saya's beautiful face.

'You will never forget me Saya,' he thought as he stared at the ruined picture. 'Never.'

"I'll try to be back in an hour or so," Muso said as he kissed Kikyo softly. "Try to get some sleep I'll probably be itching to fuck you when I get back."

"Okay,"

He kissed her once more before leaving his apartment. 'Undoubtedly Hideka has some vital information I can use to my advantage in my plans.' He thought as he hopped into his Audi and sped off down the road. 'I have to make sure everything is set before I put my plan into motion. There will be no backfiring or holes in this plan.'

* * *

Kikyo jumped up from the bed the moment Muso left. "I am in such good luck today!" she exclaimed as she went to her purse and pulled out a number. The cashier at the camera store she and Sango had gone to had given her a number of someone she could call to install her Iris Optical Camera System. She was told she could call at any time.

'So I'm calling now,' she smiled happily and dialed the number. "Hello, yes, I was at the Iris Optical Store today and I bought a bunch of your cameras to be installed. I was told I can call at anytime-"

She paused to listen and then continued. "Well I need them installed right now. My boyfriend left and I want them in place before he comes back home without him knowing. You see we fuck a lot and his birthday is coming up. I wanted to give him a secretly homemade porn video."

She paused again. "Okay great!" she said and then riddled off the address to the guy. "You better hurry up too if he comes back and sees you, he may stick a bullet up your ass."

When she hung up she laughed and went to cuddle in his warm sheets. The system wouldn't take longer than 35 minutes to set up and install. Kikyo couldn't wait. With her brilliant plan and superb acting skills she'd be rolling in hoards of cash before she knew it.

'I can't wait!'

* * *

Kagome dropped the phone to the floor as she got up out of Inuyasha's arms. It was over. She looked at the boy.

"Put the guns down," she said. "He no longer controls you with that contract he has. He gave me an address to give you. I believe that's where you'll find your family."

The boy's eyes widened.

"Put the guns down first," she told him.

The moment the guy uncocked the guns and put them to the ground Sesshoumaru grabbed him in a movement constricting hold and Inutaisho picked up the guns. Inuyasha looked at the boy with red in his eyes.

He got up, and went to him. Sesshoumaru saw the look and put the boy down. 'This is Inuyasha's business,' he thought as he went back to Kagura, who had tears draining down her face. He pulled her to him.

"Rin…" she said.

He nodded and got up and went to the storage room, he knocked on the door. "Open the door Rin," he called. "Everything's fine now."

The door unlocked and Sesshoumaru opened it but he didn't see his daughter. He stared at Shippo. "Where is she?"

"She- she went to the neighbor's house to call the police."

Sesshoumaru turned from the boy and began to walk to the door when he saw Inuyasha still staring down the gunman.

"I'm in the mind to choke you to death," Inuyasha told him.

"I- I think you shouldn" Kohaku said. "I- I won't put up a fight."

This wasn't what Inuyasha wanted but he could understand that the boy had no choice but to listen to Hideka Takani.

Kagome felt weak. There were so many things running through her mind at once; so many confusing and disorienting things. She needed to sit down. Kagome stumbled into the corner of the room and went into fetal position.

Fuckome was still in more control than Kagome was but Kagome could feel her thoughts, embarrassment, confusion wrap all around her. 'Did I really do that?' she thought.

"Kagome?" Izayoi and Kagura went to her.

"Please…" Kagome said softly. "Please leave me alone,"

She really didn't want to look at anyone. Not after what they had seen. She felt so ashamed of herself.

"Kagome-"

"I beg you…" she rasped. "Please leave me."

"It truly wasn't all that bad-"

Kagome looked up at the two women and the look she gave them made them step back. "I said to leave me alone."

Then she put her head back down. Izayoi had never seen such an intense expression before. It was like Kagome was loaded with things that would just explode into a mass of powerful energy. It was…a little frightening.

Izayoi looked at Kagura. "What do we do?"

Kagura shrugged. "I believe only Inuyasha can do something about her in this state."

Izayoi nodded and they went to see where Inuyasha was. He was listening as the boy answered Inutaisho's questions about Hideka. Sesshoumaru was interrogating as well and Kagura wondered where Rin was when she only saw Shippo.

"Inuyasha," Izayoi called.

He looked at her.

"Kagome… she- she needs a little help," Izayoi said a little embarrassed to look at her son especially after what she had seen between him and Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded and walked to where Kagome was. He went to her and tried to touch her arm. She pulled away.

"Do not touch me Inuyasha," Kagome said stiffly.

She didn't even need to look up at him to know it was him. She had sensed him.

"Kagome,"

He tried again and she snapped away swiftly. "I said do not touch me!" She began to shout.

"Kagome!" his voice got louder. "I only want to help you!"

"Don't you think you've helped enough?" Kagome asked heatedly.

He frowned. "Kagome, I didn't ask for this to happen it just-"

"Yeah," Kagome said waving him off. "Leave me alone,"

He bit his lip. "You think I'm just going to leave you alone after all that shit?"

She pierced him with a hard glare. "If you touch me, I will beat the fucking shit out of you."

Inuyasha's lip twitched as he frowned even deeper. "Fine," he said. "You'll just have to beat the fucking shit out of me."

The moment Inuyasha's hand touched her again, Kagome's eyes shot wide and before Inuyasha knew it…

* * *

Ha ha ha! There we go guys! Another chapter at last. Enjoy! Review and do all that other great stuff.

I'm tired and I haven't even cleaned the kitchen yet. So shit, I gotta go.

Inuluver1990 says goodnight as she goes to wash dinner dishes.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	97. Chapter 80: Not a Mistake

**Not saying anything much tonight- just enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Stop asking if I own Inuyasha when you know I don't.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 80: Not a Mistake

Saya stirred from her sleep. Arching her back she yawned and blinked away the remnants of her rest. Yusuke was still asleep with his arm around her waist. She couldn't stop smiling. She had just had the most wonderful sexual experience. She stared at him with a smile that just wouldn't fade.

With the arm he had around her waist, Yusuke pulled her to him and snuggled into her warm side. She flushed a little at the action. 'Yusuke and I… we finally…'

Memories of their lovemaking flashed before her eyes. They had been wild and completely horny for each other. To be honest, Saya was still horny for him.

'Would it be so bad if we-'

"Hmm…" Yusuke sighed as he rubbed his face into her warm body. "Saya,"

'He's so handsome,' she couldn't resist thinking. We go very well together. And Kagome really-"

Saya gasped and shot up out of the bed suddenly. "Kagome!"

"Huh?" Yusuke's opened and he looked at her. "Saya? What's the matter?"

'I- I forgot all about Kagome,' Saya felt the tears rush down her face. "What kind of mother am I?"

"What?" Yusuke got up and went to her as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Saya? What's going on?" He pulled her into his chest.

"I- I forgot Kagome," she cried tearfully. "What- what kind of mother forgets about her only child?"

'Is she regretting what we did?' Yusuke asked himself. "Saya, you didn't forget her-"

"I did" Saya nodded. "I haven't thought about her once since I got here."

"Saya,"

"I should have been with her," She said softly. "After all I've been through- she- she- she must be so worried about me- and here I am…"

'She is regretting what we did,' he thought sadly.

"I- I have to go home Yusuke," she told him as she pulled from him. "Kagome's supposed to be my top priority. This- this was a mistake."

Yusuke's eyes shot wide when he heard her words. She turned from him, not wanting to see the hurt expression on his handsome face.

* * *

Izayoi and Kagura gasped when Kagome in all her naked fury jumped onto Inuyasha, grabbed him by the neck with her left hand, balled her right fist and began to pummel his face.

"I…" She hit him. "…told you…" She hit him again, "to leave me the fucking hell alone!" She screamed as her grip got tighter and she hit him again and again and again.

"Oh my gosh Kagome!" Kagura and Izayoi tried to pull her off of Inuyasha who wouldn't dare to raise a hand to strike her off of him. But Kagome lashed out at them and they had no choice but to step back.

"You never fucking listen to me!" Kagome screamed at him as tears drained down her face. "I told you to leave me alone!"

'Is this really happening?' Inuyasha tasted blood in his mouth.

Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru heard the commotion and turned to look. Kagome's fist was red with Inuyasha's blood and she was panting hard. Then in a swift motion the naked teen shot up from him and shot him a glare.

'What- what have I done?' Kagome asked herself. 'I- I…'

The glare suddenly turned into an expression of pain and sorrow. "Inu…"

He stared up at her. Paralyzed by the amount of rage she had unleashed on him. He managed to sit up and wipe the blood from his mouth with his arm.

There were tears running down Kagome's face. She had lost her control and had truly hit him with everything. She felt horrible.

'I'm a monster,' Kagome thought as her arms wrapped around herself.

'She's… she's pulling from me- blaming herself.' He realized. "Kagome-"

"I- I…" she began to shake. "I'm sorry Inuyasha."

He reached out for her but Kagome stepped back and then ran to her purse where she had her keys and shot pass Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru. They watched as she jumped into her car, reversed and shot down the road.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha got up. It was dangerous for Kagome to be out at night, on the road and in the state she was. "Fuck it all!" Inuyasha cursed foully as he ran up the stairs to get his keys. He was about to run back down the stairs when his eyes caught his open window. 'Shortcut' he thought. Pocketing his keys, Inuyasha went through his window, onto the roof and jumped to the ground where he sped to his car.

Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru weren't shocked at all to see Inuyasha jump from the roof and run to his car.

Inuyasha was just reversing when a police car came out of nowhere and parked behind him. In a hot rage Inuyasha's horn blared and he shot his head out to shout, "Get that fucking piece of shit out of the way now or I'll hit it out of my fucking way-"

"Young man!"

Inuyasha revved his engine and jerked his car backward. He wasn't playing around, he would really do that police car damage if they didn't move the piece of shit metal. The officers realized how serious the guy was so they moved quickly. Inuyasha shot out of the driveway making loud screeching sounds before shooting down the road.

The two officers, Officer Yamato and his partner looked at each other. "What the fuck is going on tonight?"

"I don't know." His partner shrugged.

Officer Yamato got out of the car. "Go follow him and see where he's going. I'll deal with this here."

"All right," His partner said as he got into the driver's seat and shot off sounding the siren for all cars to make way.

"Now, let's see," Officer Yamato looked at the green and white house. "This is it I suppose."

Suddenly, he saw another tall man walk out of the house. The man stopped when all of a sudden a little girl from across the street ran passed him and jumped into the man's waiting arms.

Yamato went to them. "Goodnight, I'm Officer Yamato" He said. "I got a phone call from a little girl named Rin about a gunman-"

"I'm Rin!" the little girl said to him.

"I see," Yamato nodded. "Where's the gunman?"

"Inside," Sesshoumaru told him as he held his daughter. "Come in. He's not putting up a fight."

Yamato went inside and saw the little boy seated with another tall and much older looking man standing over him with his arm around a beautiful and tearful woman with extremely, long black hair. "This is the gunman?"

"He is!" Rin nodded. "Please take him away. He's very scary! He made Ms. Wind put us in a storage-"

Then she remembered Shippo and frantically pulled from her father's arms to go to the room. "Shippo?"

"I- I'm right here,"

She spun around and saw him holding out her ribbon. A bright and happy smile popped onto her face and instead of taking the ribbon she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It worked," she said to him.

"I- Yeah," Shippo said a little nervously especially since he could feel the piercing amber gaze of Rin's father. Shippo pulled from her. "Yeah- here's your ribbon."

"Thank you," she smiled at him her smile so bright it made him flush a little. She took the ribbon.

"It must be really difficult watching that,"

Sesshoumaru looked down and saw his fiancé smiling up at him. "What are you saying?"

"Nothing," She sighed and tip-toed to kiss his lips.

Sesshoumaru held her to him. She had done an excellent job trying to calm Rin. 'She'll do fine as my wife,' he thought before wiping away the tear that spilled onto her cheek. She was still a little shaky about the ordeal they had just been through but she was holding up well and he was proud of her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kikyo was watching as an Iris Installation Personnel installed her camera system. She had big plans for it. She was even telling the man about her plans.

"I'll be able to sell our sex tapes!" She said happily. "That'll bring in a lot of money- especially if I sell it to a well known porn site company, right?"

"Uh…" the man nodded. "Yeah,"

"I mean, I am a sexy little whore," she said to him. "Just look at me!"

The guy didn't think she really wanted him to look, so he continued doing his work. 'Why the hell won't this girl leave me alone so I can do my work?'

"I said look at me!" She shouted at him.

He turned his head and gasped when he saw her body naked and sprawled out on the bed.

"I've got the biggest tits and sexiest ass!" she grinned as she cupped her breasts. "Oh and my pussy is amazing. Don't you think so?" She spread her legs and laughed when she saw his stunned expression. "I suggest you hurry up and leave. If my boyfriend comes back and sees you here..."

She let his imagination run wild. The images he got made him move faster than ever. He did not want to be anywhere in the vicinity of the guy who was boyfriend to this particular woman.

'Muso, you will get the biggest surprise of your life.' She thought as the plans swirled around in her head. 'You won't know what hit you when you find out. I'm going to be rolling in cash money. I can't wait.'

* * *

"Can I borrow one of your shirts to wear please?" Saya asked as she walked to his dresser. Opening his third drawer she found a one, she closed it and turned to put it on when she gasped in shock. Yusuke was standing right in front of her. There was a look of deep and utter pain in his eyes.

"Yusuke-"

"Take it back," he told her softly.

"What?"

He pulled the shirt from her hands and threw it to the floor. "What we did was not a mistake!"

"Yusuke-"

He thrashed his fingers through his messy black hair. "Making love was the rightist thing we could ever do!"

"Yu-"

"Saya, it may not have been the smartest or the wisest thing to do because of the circumstances- but…" he put his hands on her waist. "But making love to you was not a mistake. What we did was not a mistake."

"But Yusuke-"

His fingers tightened on her waist. "Saya, we made a decision- not a mistake. And yes, we'll probably pay a price for this decision but- but we- we weren't wrong for wanting each other the way we did- the way… the way we still do."

She stared up at him. "Do you- you think Kagome and Shippo are okay?"

"How about you call your house to make sure?"

She nodded and went to the phone. He picked up the shirt he threw on the floor and watched as Saya dialed her number. The phone kept ringing. She tried again, but when she got no answer, she hung up.

"Well?"

She looked at him. "Kagome's not answering, which means that she's either fast asleep or she's not home,"

"All right," he said. "Catch."

Before Saya could comprehend what he said, the shirt he threw hit her softly in the face. "Hey!"

He laughed as she huffed at him. "How about you call her cell phone?" He suggested as he pulled on a shirt.

"Yeah," Saya said as she fixed the long sleeves of the shirt and picked up the phone again. She dialed Kagome's phone but the operator came on. "I'm not getting through."

"So do you think she's home?" Yusuke asked pulling on his pants. "If so, we'll check there first."

She shook her head. "Kagome isn't a heavy sleeper. She would answer the phone but she didn't. I don't think she's home."

"Then where do you think?"

Saya thought deeply as they walked out of the room with him. "Well, there's only one person I could think of that wouldn't mind her coming over so late at night."

Yusuke looked at her, "Who?"

"Inuyasha,"

* * *

Hideka sat waiting patiently for Naraku's son to arrive. He was so tired- not because it was so late at night… he was just tired of everything. His life, though it seemed perfect, it was far from it. Nothing seemed to go the way he wanted it to go in his personal life. His business life, on the other hand, had always gone the way he wanted. That's why he loved it so much and continually threatened those who dared to relinquish him from his business.

He got up and went to his file cabinets. They were filled with information on all sorts of people he had used to sate his physical, mental and emotional needs. None of them ever fully satisfied him. Anger erupted suddenly and he began pulling out the cabinets and scattering all the pictures and information around his room. He was so sick and tired of the same blackmailing shit every day and night. He was always constantly watching his back. He could hardly sleep and his wife never made things any better. She was a nag.

She was nothing like Saya.

Saya.

Hideka went to the place where he kept hoards of pictures and information about his ex wife. He scattered them on his desk and began to look at them. 'Saya,'

And then he remembed her saying how she couldn't wait to fuck Yoshida Yusuke. He crumpled the pictures he had in his hand but before he could tear them, the buzzer sounded and he stopped himself.

"The boy is here,"

He clicked his buzzer and watched from a security camera as the young boy, Muso Hakudoshi entered the building and went up to the top floor. Hideka didn't bother trying to clean anything, he just waited for the boy to enter.

"Hideka Takani?"

Hideka looked at Muso and saw a striking similarity to his former business partner Naraku Onigumo. "Shit, you really are his son."

"I can't hide," Muso shrugged. "Let's make this shit quick. My bitch is still horny and I'd really like to get back to fucking her."

"Is that all you think about?" Hideka asked. "Fucking her?"

Muso smirked. "Of course not. I think about the one thing that makes her truly happy besides me."

"And what's that?"

"Money."

Hideka looked at the boy suspiciously. "And is money what you're hoping to get from me?"

"Hoping?" Muso smirked and pulled out a gun. "With this, there's no need to hope."

Hideka's eyes widened as e stared at the gun.

"Now, let's start this meeting, shall we?"

* * *

Souta made certain that none of his friends were still inside of the building they had gassed. Once he was clear, he went to the back of the house, and pulled out a lighter. One spark and a fire would erupt.

He lit the lighter and threw it into the house. Flames burst from the lighter and began to eat at the gas, spreading and beginning its relentless destruction.

Closing the door, Souta walked out to watch as the flames got higher and higher. And then he saw something, or rather, he saw someone.

It was a girl and she was naked and obviously unaware of what was happening, ran though the front door.

"Shit!" Souta shouted when he realized that the girl was probably his sister- a girl he never met before. But why she was naked he didn't understand but he somehow he knew his father had to be behind it.

"Damn it!" Souta ran into the burning house. If he didn't get the girl out of there before the fire reached the gas line in the kitchen, he and the girl would die.

* * *

Okay that's it for now guys. I'm tired as hell. Good night.

Inuluver1990 falls out.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	98. Chapter 81: Man in Love

**Yeah so in The Bahamas we have a song called 'I got the flu.' Yeah well, I got the flu, I got the flu, I got the flu tell me what to do yada, yada yada lol. I feel so sick but I can't resist writing another chapter. It's not too long today because well- like I said, 'I got the flu'. But anyway, review and enjoy please.**

**Disclaimer: Stop asking if I own Inuyasha when you know I don't.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 81: A Man in Love

To Kagome, the smoke that engulfed her and filled he lungs was a figment of her imagination. She was so disoriented; she didn't realize that the reason she was choking was because the house was filled with heavy smoke and gas. She was so emotionally distressed that she thought it was just the overwhelming pain, embarrassment and confusion that had taken over her.

Tears flowed down her face as she fell to the ground. She was inhaling too much smoke. She began to cough and choke, her lungs were burning.

"Help…" she tried to speak, but fell into a fit of coughs and spasms. More tears came to her. 'I- I feel like I'm dying,' she thought. 'After all that's happened…do I want to die? Images of her and Inuyasha on the television flashed before her eyes. No one was supposed to see those moments… 'There shouldn't have even been those moments to see,' she thought. 'If I hadn't given into my lusty impulses…now- now look at me. I'm naked, confused and everything's a mess…and Inuyasha.

A flashback of her lashing out at him and beating him in the face until he bled came to her. 'For what I did to him, I- I deserve to die,' she began thinking. 'I- I hurt him so much…all he wanted to do was help me…but, but how could he help me?' she thought bitterly. 'He can't go back in time. He can't stop Hideka from having that tape played. He- he can't take away this deep embarrassment and pain I feel. No one can take that away. After today, I know I'll never be the same. If I live, that is.'

Kagome's eyes began to close as unconsciousness wrapped around her. But before she lost herself to the darkness that dared to suffocate her, she had one last thought.

'Inuyasha,'

"Take a left and then the first right," Saya instructed Yusuke.

"Saya?"

She looked at him, "Yes?"

"When- when will we talk about what happened?" He asked. He hadn't gotten to hear the events of exactly how Saya ended up naked and freezing in the parking lot of Hideka Takani's camera corporation. One thing was certain, however, Takani was behind it all. 'When I find him, he's going to regret bringing harm to Saya,'

Saya let out a deep sigh. "Well," she said, "I- I think it's best to talk about it with Kagome present, there's a lot of intricate details in what I hae to say and I don't want to repeat it…"

"All right," Yusuke nodded with understanding. "But tell me this,"

"What?"

"What is Hideka Takani to you?"

Saya looked at him and told him the truth as she looked at her slipper-clad feet, "Right now, he's nothing but shit beneath my slippers."

"And back then?"

"Nothing but shit beneath my wedding shoes,"

She saw him bite his bottom lip and knew that he understood that she was Hideka Takani's ex-wife. She put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her.

"He will always be nothing but shit beneath my shoes."

He smirked at her then, "Well, I guess it's pass time I scrape that disgusting piece of shit off."

She realized what he was saying and a bright smile popped onto her face. 'Hideka, for all the pain and problems you put me through you will pay.'

"Take another left," she told him. "Inuyasha's house is green and white and straight ahead."

"All right,"

Then Saya's mind went to Kagome. 'I'm really sorry Kagome…I- I should have been there for you. I will make it up to you for all the worry I know I put you through. Just please be okay.'

* * *

Hideka stared in shock at the young man in his office. His name was Muso Hakudoshi and he was pointing a gun straight at him. Hideka held his hands up. "Please- don't shoot me!"

"Just give me what I want and you'll be fine," Muso smirked. "I promise."

"Oh- Okay!" Hideka said quickly. "What do you want? Money? Fine. I'll give you money."

"Hold on," Muso said as he pulled out his cell phone.

Hideka watched as the young man dialed a number and spoke a moment later. "Kinky-hoe,"

She laughed. "Oh Muso, what a way to greet me!"

He grinned, "You know you like it." He said. "What are you doing?"

She sighed. "Rubbing my pussy,"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," she grinned. "I can't wait to have your thick cock again."

"Hey," he smirked. "You're making me horny in front of the guy I'm meeting with. He's staring at my cock."

"Well, you better tell him he can't have it because it belongs to me,"

"As if I'll let him have it," Muso laughed.

"You better not,"

Hideka bit his lip. So what if his eyes kept straying to the tent in the boy's pants, the boy was obviously massive. Hideka was kind of jealous. 'He's probably on growth enhancement pills or something,' he thought. That thought made him feel better about the fact that his cock was nothing much to boast about.

"Anyway," Muso said as he played with the gun. "This man would like to apologize to you for calling you a bitch,"

"Really?"

"Yes," Muso told her. "Oh and tell him the highest number you can think of,"

"Uh, okay," she said.

Muso handed Hideka his cell phone. "Now apologize Takani,"

"Hello?"

"Yes?" Kikyo chirped.

"I am very sorry for calling you a bitch,"

"You better be," She said prissily. "Now let's see, I like five hundred million"

Takani's eyes shot wide and he dropped the phone on the desk of papers. Muso saw his reaction and laughed. Retrieing his phone, he put it to his ea. "Kikyo what numbe did you gie him? I think you killed him."

Kikyo laughed. "Five Hundred Mil."

He grinned. "Bitch you can do better than that," He said. "How about One Hundred Million."

Takani felt himself choke at the revised figure. "Ae you ucking cazy!" Takani shouted.

Muso looked at him and then smirked. "Hey bitch, keep fucking yourself until I come back, okay. I'm going to have to use a little bullet force on this mother fucker." He cocked the gun and pointed.

"Okay Muso baby,"

He hung up the phone and his eyes narrowed at the man. "You have problems with the number or something?"

"It's impossible to get that amount," Hideka said.

"Why?"

"It's complicated," Hideka told him. "You'll have problems with the police, the bank the entire law system if I suddenly gave out that massive amount of money."

Muso nodded. "All ight, new idea," he said. "Sign o ity pecent o you business to me."

"Fifty?"

"What, you want me to make it 90 or something?" Muso asked as he looked around the voice. He finally noticed that it was trashed. "What the fuck happened here?"

"Twenty-five," Hideka tried to negotiate.

"It's fifty or I'll stick a fucking bullet up your ass," Muso's voice went seriously hard.

Hideka sighed and nodded. "All right,"

"My father told me you were good at writing up contracts. Write up the contract now and make it quick. I have a bitch to fuck."

"You do realize in order for this contract to be legalized, a lawyer has to sign it?"

"Well then your lawyer will sign the thing," Muso told him.

"I- I have to be present for the signing."

"True," Muso nodded. "Well then I change my mind. Instead of writing a contract, I want you to write up another kind of legal document…if you have one already which I think you already do you'll have to revise it."

"What kind of document?" Hideka asked as he felt his stomach turn.

Muso looked at him and smirked evilly, "Your Last Will and Testament"

* * *

Souta ran into the house he had set fire to. No one was supposed to be in there. He hadn't wanted to hurt anyone. But now, here he was risking his life for a girl he knew was his blood sister.

He looked around the house frantically. The smoke was thick and it was extremely hot due to the flames. 'Where is she?' he wondered as he searched around. There was no way she made it up the stairs to her room. He bit his lip as his eyes began to tear up from the smoke.

"Shit!"

He trudged as quickly as he could and then his foot hit something and he toppled over. It was a body. 'The girl,' he realized.

Then he heard something creaking. He looked up at the wooden roof and his eyes widened. Flames were tearing through the boards. "Shit!"

Here he had thought the flames would reach the gas line and blow up the house with them inside, but no, instead of exploding to death, they would be crushed and roasted by flaming boards.

Souta got up and began trying to lift the girl. 'She's so heavy,' he choked. He could hardly breathe or see. He too had inhaled too much smoke. He was beginning to feel dizzy, lightheaded. He held his head and tried to shake away the dizziness.

The boards did more than creak now. On the very left of the room, the boards began dropping to the floor causing even more damage and destruction.

"Shit, we gotta get out of here!" he grabbed her hands and decided that if he couldn't lift her with his twelve year old body, he would drag her to safety. And so started Souta's perilous fight to bring safety to not only himself but the girl he knew was his older sister.

* * *

Inuyasha sped down the road unconcerned about the officer behind him. He couldn't just let Kagome go like that. If he let anything happen to her, Inuyasha knew he'd never forgive himself.

'Damn it Kagome!' He thought as he made a dangerous turn. 'Soon there,' he realized when he saw her corner. 'Kagome, please be okay.'

Inuyasha eyes shot wide when he saw Kagome's house. Flames were coming out of the roof. "Kagome!" Inuyasha stopped the car in front of her yard. "Kagome!" He shouted hoping to see her somewhere outside. He saw her mother's car and ran to it. "Holy shit! Don't tell me-"

Inuyasha looked back at the house and saw a part of the roof cave in. He knew that side was where Kagome's room was located. "Kagome!"

He wasted no time speeding to the door. The knob was hot, but that didn't stop Inuyasha from opening it. He gasped in shock when he saw the flames. "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

He looked and saw Hojo. "Hojo?"

The boy crossed the street and went to him. "I- I saw Kagome run inside."

"Shit!" Inuyasha shouted. "How long ago?" He was frantic.

"About five minutes ago,"

"Damn it!" Inuyasha clenched his fists. "I'm going in,"

"What!" Hojo shouted at him and held him back. "Are you crazy? I called the fire department. They're on their way."

"I don't have time to wait for the fucking department!" Inuyasha growled at him. "Kagome's in there! I- I have to save her! No let me go!"

"Inuyasha-" Hojo wouldn't let him.

"I said to let me go!"

Suddenly, Inuyasha's fist connected with Hojo's face and Inuyasha burst through the fire. There was no way he was going to stand around doing nothing when the woman he loved was in danger.

Hojo was on the floor. The force of Inuyasha's punch had sent him reeling. 'Inuyasha-' Hojo looked at the burning building. 'So the rumors are true. Inuyasha loves Kagome.'

Inuyasha was a man in love. It was his love and his passion that made him run through fire to save a girl who wasn't even his girlfriend.

* * *

Okay, I'm stopping here for now. Sorry it's short but I'm really not feeling too well. I'm happy it came out good though. Anyway, please review. I hoped you all enjoyed it!

Inuluver1990 signs out.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	99. Chapter 82: Through the Fire

Hey guys yeah, I'm back with another chapter. I'm feeling a bit better now. Anyway, I've been asked when this story will be coming to an end and how many chapters I have left. So, let me explain.

After the next two chapters or so there will be 2 more acts and then an epilogue. Now, I don't know how many chapters are in the final 2 acts- so please don't ask.

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of any kind over Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 82: Through the Fire

Officer Yoshida cuffed the boy who had held up an entire family with two silver hand guns. Then he went about finding out about everything that had gone on from the moment the boy arrived to the moment he arrived.

Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru were able to give much better accounts of what had happened because Izayoi had fainted and Kagura had a way of blocking things she didn't really want to recall. Then there were the two children who were locked in a storage cabinet.

Rin was so brave when she told him about the bad man that had the gun and scared them all and talked about how she was afraid to be in the dark but was glad that Shippo was there so she wasn't alone. And then she went into telling him how Shippo helped lift her out of the window so she could go to the neighbors and call for help.

"You two were very smart," The officer commended them both. "Your parents must be so proud of you."

Rin nodded. It was true, her father was very proud of her but he had been worried as well for her safety.

When Rin and Shippo were finished talking to the officer, they went into the kitchen where Izayoi was making them a snack. They sat down in the kitchen and they were quiet until Rin leaned over and hugged him. "Thank you so much Shippo."

"Uh… y- yeah," he said hesitantly as he looked around to make sure her scary daddy wasn't around. When Shippo didn't see him he allowed himself to relax a little.

The officer then took the boy outside of the house after thanking everyone for their cooperation. He promised that everything would be dealt with and if the police department needed any further information from them they would be contacted.

Izayoi wrapped her arms around her husband and said, "I hope Inuyasha is all right, and Kagome."

"I do as well," he replied as he rubbed small circles into her back to comfort her.

* * *

Inuyasha burst through the flames, unconcerned by the pain that licked at him. The only thing he cared about was Kagome. The smoke engulfed him but he fought through it. Kagome was in danger. There was no way in hell he was going to give up because of a little smoke.

"KAGOME!" He shouted as water began to leak from his eyes. He wasn't crying for he had nothing to cry about, the smoke was irritating his eyes and Takahashi's had very sensitive senses. His nose was beginning to itch from the smoke particles that danced around it.

"KAGOME!" He was becoming frantic as he heard the boards begin to give way. "Damn it!" He moved swiftly as a few of the boards dropped where he had once stood. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha prepared himself to climb the burning staircase when suddenly he heard a voice.

"Help!"

His heart jumped as he looked around the living room. "Who said that? Where are you?"

"Floor!" The voice responded as it choked.

Inuyasha looked to the ground and sure enough he saw a naked body and another figure. He recognized the body immediately.

"KAGOME!"

It was as if he vanished from his spot to get to her. That's how fast he went. Inuyasha was on the floor next to her and swiftly pulled her body into his arms. "KAGOME!"

She was unconscious.

Then the other figure coughed and Inuyasha looked. It was a young boy. "Kid, who are you?"

The boy coughed. "We- can't- talk now." He said through a fit of coughs. "We have to get out of here first."

Inuyasha said nothing but he was up on his feet in an instant, Kagome wrapped in his arms. "Can you stand?"

"Yeh-" the boy said as he struggled yet managed to get up.

"Now, let's get our asses out of here!" Inuyasha said as they made their way to the front door. Flames had already engulfed it. "Shit."

"What- will we do?"

Inuyasha looked at him. "We're going to have to run through it,"

The boy's eyes widened. "Run?" He choked.

"There's no other way. I don't think we'll have time to find another way," he said honestly.

Souta looked at the flames that raged around the door.

"It's better to run as fast as you can. It should only sting a little."

"O- okay," Souta said.

"You go first and I'll follow right behind you."

Then they heard more creaking. The entire roof would soon collapse.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Inuyasha began to shout.

Souta began to run as fast as he could. He closed his eyes and burst into the flames. His skin pricked at the heat and the fired that seared around him but he continued moving through the flames.

* * *

Hideka nearly had a cardiac arrest when Muso told him to write up or edit his Last Will and Testament.

"W- Why are you doing this?" He asked his partner's son.

Muso laughed and went to Hideka's computer and turned it on. "Simple. My bitch likes money and I want her secured for the future. So…"

"But you did nothing to gain the money, the land, the business that I have! You're not my son! You're nothing to me-"

"Wrong," Muso narrowed his eyes at Hideka. "I am something to you. I'm the guy who's going to kill you, if you don't get your fucking ass to this computer and do as I say."

"Y- you won't get away with this!" Hideka told him as he moved quickly to the computer.

Muso smirked. "Don't be so sure about that," he said. "Like my father I'm a master of deception. I'm all smoke and mirrors. I don't do parlor tricks- I do manipulation. You see, it's so easy to manipulate a person if you know his weaknesses. Like you Takani- you have so many weaknesses, manipulating you is as easy as making my bitch cum and that's way to fucking easy."

Takani bit his lip as he typed in his password. When the picture on his desktop popped up Muso saw that it was a photo of Saya Higurashi.

"Hmm… that's a sexy piece," Muso said as he admired the nude picture of Kagome's mother.

Takani growled angrily. "Won't your girl get angry if she finds out you're looking at another woman? She sounds like a jealous one."

Muso smirked. "How's she going to find out?" Muso put the gun to Takani's head. "Only you know about this and I'll be blowing your head off of your shoulders in due time."

Hideka began to tremble as he pulled up the document. "You know when the police investigate my death and they see this revised Will they're going to get suspicious."

"Of course," Muso said. "But I already know how to fix that. You see, I'm like my father and when I do things I make sure I've got everything lined up and there are no holes. You've got many enemies Hideka and just because they're going to try to pin your death on me they won't have any hard evidence of the fact. My bitch will say I've been fucking her all night- she's completely loyal to me and she's a wonderful actress. They'll believe anything she says."

"But what if the police make a deal of some sort and she gets money to withdraw any alibi she could give you? Didn't you say she likes money?"

That bothered Muso for a moment but then he smirked. "Bribery is against the law and I'll find out if they use that tactic. Also, it wouldn't work because the money they'll give her will pale in comparison to the kind of money I can give her after I'm finished with you."

"You fucking bastard,"

Muso laughed loudly. "I am a fucking bastard aren't I?" He grinned. "Anyway, let's see what this Will says before you make the revisions."

Muso cocked the gun and began to read.

* * *

Inuyasha was coming right behind Souta when suddenly the boards on the roof in front of the door came crashing down before him. "Shit!" Inuyasha shot backward and kept moving back when he saw more and more wood dropping with large tongues of fire on them.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha shouted as Souta disappeared through the door. The burning wood was now blocking the doorway. "Shit!" Inuyasha clutched onto Kagome's lifeless body. He could feel her heart beat but it was shallow…her breathing was shallow as well. "Damn it!"

Inuyasha ran to where the backdoor was but found it was also blocked in. "Oh fuck it all!" He then fixed Kagome in his arms and headed for the stairs.

"I don't know if this will work, but damn it one way or another, Kagome and I will get out of this fucking hell!" Inuyasha shot up the stairs and saw the room doors burning. He bit his lip as he headed for where Kagome's room was. The doorknob was so hot Inuyasha burnt his hand. "Damn it!"

He moved to another room, Saya's room and found that it was filled with smoke and fire was beginning to eat through the walls and the roof as well, but it wasn't as bad as Kagome's room.

"Okay," Inuyasha said going into the room. "What the fuck to do?"

He looked around and found a window. Then he got an idea. He went to it and looked out. Since Kagome's house had an upper level and a lower level, Inuyasha would be able to go onto the roof and jump to the lower level and then to the ground.

Inuyasha rested Kagome down and pulled the sheet off of the bed. He wrapped it around his fist and in one powerful hit; he smashed the glass and then went about creating an opening that would be wide enough for him to fit out of.

Suddenly, Kagome began to cough. Inuyasha looked and went to her. "Kagome?"

She tried to open her eyes but could only get them slightly opened. "Inu- ya-sha?"

"It's me Kagome," He said holding her.

"Wh-where are we?"

"Your house," he told her. "There's no time to explain. We got to get out of here now."

"So- much- smoke," Kagome coughed. "I- can- hardly breathe-"

He patted her back. "I- I know Kagome. But we'll soon be out of here. Now come on. Can you stand."

Kagome got to her feet as steadily as she could. She briefly noted she was naked but in such a situation and after all the shit she went through already she honestly didn't care anymore.

"Wh- what are you planning?"

Inuyasha lifted her up. "We got to go through the window." He told her as he helped her through. He felt his body naturally respond to the fact that Kagome was fully naked but any lust he had was transformed into a greater need to get her to safety.

'This is so embarrassing,' Kagome thought as half of her body came through the window. Her naked ass was on the outside.

"Can your feet touch the roof?" He asked.

She tried to feel for it. Her toe skimmed it. "Help me out a little more, I can feel it." She coughed harshly.

"Okay," he said as he helped her as best as he could. "Now?"

"Um…" she bit her lip and then she felt her foot touch the roof. "Yeah, you can let me go now."

"Are you sure?" he asked extremely worried.

"Y- yes," she responded even though she wasn't entirely certain.

He let her go and then she screamed as she felt her foot slip. She slid out of the window swiftly and began to slide off of the roof.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha threw his head out of the window and saw that she had managed to grab onto the shingles of the roof.

"I- I'm okay Inuyasha!" She said quickly as she held on for dear life. There was a hole in the roof and if she let go, she would end up falling into the hole and end up back in her living room where the fire raged.

Inuyasha nearly had a heart attack when Kagome screamed and he saw her sliding down the roof. He was frantic to get to her. Inuyasha- a guy who made a habit of going in and out of bedroom windows found no difficulty in getting out of the window. He made it onto the roof.

'Thank God for friction,' he thought as the force kept him level on the roof. He moved as quickly as he could going to Kagome and picking her up into his arms. The roof was unstable and would soon fall through.

"Tell me you're okay?"

She shook in his arms. "I'll- I'll be fine. How will we get down?"

"How do you think?" He asked as he looked around trying to find the best spot to jump from.

Her eyes widened. "No! Inuyasha- you aren't thinking of-"

He looked at her. "I am," he said. "The roof won't hold up long-"

The moment he said that he heard the boards begin to crack beneath his feet, he moved to the left and just as he suspected a large hole appeared. "Shit!" He exclaimed as the fire began to rage up from the hole.

"We have to jump he told her."

"But- but we could die!" She said as he moved with her to the other side of the roof.

"If we don't jump we'll definitely die, but if we do there's a chance." he said, 'I'll make certain that if any one of us dies it's me.'

Then suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes widened and Kagome screamed as the boards beneath them began to crack. There was no place else they could go. This was the last stable piece of roof and now it was going to give way. Inuyasha went to the edge and looked down.

He saw Saya's white car and a lawn of green grass. An idea hit him.

"Kagome?"

"Y- yes?"

"Close your eyes and hold on tight."

Kagome's heart jumped into her throat. "No! Inuyasha! No!"

He held her tightly. "Close your eyes and hold on tight!" He shouted. "It's now or never! If I die then damn it you're going to live! You got that!"

"Inuyasha!"

Then he jumped. Kagome latched onto him and her scream pierced the night.

* * *

Okay, there you have it guys another chapter. I am feeling a bit better now. So yeah, let's get this show on the road again! I may post another chapter tonight depending on how I feel.

Inuluver1990 goes to take a bath, nap and eat dinner.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	100. Chapter 83: Like Daughter, Like Mother

Let's see, nothing interesting happened today… OH! I JUST REMEMBERED! I WROTE A STORY A FEW YEARS AGO IN SCRIPT FORM AND I READ IT OVER AND WAS LIKE DAMN! I COULD MAKE THIS INTO A MANGA! SO, YEAH, I'M THINKING OF MAKING A MANGA. IT'S GOING TO TAKE A LONG TIME BECAUSE I WANT TO WRITE THE SCRIPT OVER AND PUT IN MORE SHIT, BUT YEAH! THEN WHEN THE SCRIPT'S FINISHED I'M GOING TO FIND AN ILLUSTRATOR AND DRAW IT INTO COMICS BECAUSE I'M MORE OF A WRITER THAN AN ILLUSTRATOR. SO YEAH! I REALLY LIKE THE IDEA THOUGH AND I SEE GOOD THINGS COMING FROM IT.

OH, I MAY WRITE IT UNDER ANOTHER NAME LIKE Ame Shigatsu, OR SOMETHING, I AIN'T DECIDE YET. BUT YEAH LET'S GET THIS STORY STARTED, SHALL WE?

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of any kind over Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 83: Like Daughter, Like Mother

Officer Yamato's partner, Shoji cursed when he realized he lost the boy he was chasing after. The young man had been so riled up that he threatened to ram his convertible into them if they didn't let him out of his driveway. Shoji sighed as he turned off the siren and slowed the car down. He would have to call his partner and tell him he lost the boy.

'He's not going to like that,' Shoji sighed as he prepared to turn around and go back to the Takahashi residence.

His hand reached out to the phone at his hip and suddenly his transmitter rang off.

"Calling Officer 1193, Officer 1193"

He answered the dispatcher on the line. "This is Officer 1856,"

"There's a fire in your area go and see to it at once." The dispatcher gave him the address and Shoji turned the car swiftly. He pressed a button and the siren turned on once more as he sped down the road. He was extremely close to the area. He turned another corner and his eyes widened as the fires raging from the house.

He parked the car and ran out to gain a better grasp of the situation. There were many people crowding around the area. Grabbing his yellow "Do Not Cross This Line" tape he swiftly urged the people back and began taping off the area.

Then the people gasped in fear. He turned and saw a boy running through the flames. The boy got out of the house just before boards fell where he once stood. Shoji went to the boy who crumpled to the grass. He was on fire.

Shoji patted the fire off of the boy's clothing as he coughed and choked. The officer pulled out his phone and began calling an ambulance when suddenly someone shouted.

"There's someone coming out of the window!"

Shoji looked up and sure enough he saw the naked ass of a person. His eyes widened in shock as the person, obviously female began sliding down the roof and screaming. The girl managed to hook onto the shingles but he could tell she was in great danger.

Finally someone answered his call to the hospital and he ordered an ambulance to come at once. He checked the boy and found he was having intense breathing difficulties.

'He's suffering from smoke inhalation,' Shoji realized as he held the boy to him. "The ambulance will be here soon," he promised as he looked up to where the girl was on the roof.

Then he saw the boy he had been chasing pick the girl up into his arms and instantly understood his panic. 'So this is what happened,' he thought.

The officer watched from sidelines as a woman dressed in nothing but a shirt and slippers and a man dressed almost in the same fashion went straight into the yard of The Takahashi residence. They moved swiftly to the door not even noticing the officer watching them.

* * *

Saya knocked on the door as Yusuke pressed the button.

'She's so worried,' Yusuke thought as he put a hand on her waist. She looked up at him and she saw the worry in his eyes as well.

Then suddenly, the door opened and Saya spun around to see who opened the door. It was a very tall, handsome man. Saya stepped back so she could actually get a good look at the man. Yusuke wrapped his arm securely around Saya.

"G- goodnight," Saya said staring up at the guy in stunned fascination at his almost ethereal appearance.

Yusuke sighed and pulled her to the side. "Goodnight. Is Kagome Higurashi and my son here?"

"D- daddy?"

The little boy's ears were so keen he could hear his father's voice all the way from the kitchen where he was seated with Rin. Shippo ran to the door and saw Rin's father. He didn't really like the way Sesshoumaru looked at him. It was very disconcerting as if the man thought Shippo was going to harm Rin in some way.

Sesshoumaru moved and the little boy crashed into his father's legs crying. "Daddy!"

"Shippo,"

Yusuke lifted his son into his arms and held him. "What's the matter?"

"Sesshoumaru,"

A woman called. Saya watched as the tall, handsome, narrow eyed man turned and looked at the woman.

"How rude!" she said going to him and pulling him from the door. "You're supposed to let visitors come in!" she admonished and then turned to them. "I apologize for having you out here so long. We've had a rough night and if you would like to come in…" then she noticed Saya's clothing and then at Yusuke's tousled hair.

Saya flushed when she realized that the woman easily connected them together. "Um… is Kagome here?"

Kagura paled a bit and then looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Now who's the rude one?" Sesshoumaru stared down at her. "Come in. It'll take a moment to explain but you may want to sit down."

Yusuke felt Saya's body begin to tremble beneath his fingers. "At least tell us if she's here. If not, then where?"

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru stared at the man. "…is not here."

Saya froze. "Oh God! Please! Where is she!"

Saya walked into the house almost hysterical. "Where is she? Oh God please! Tell me where she is?"

"Saya?"

Saya turned and saw Izayoi. "Izzy?"

Then Izayoi's throat contstricted as her friend made a beeline to her and put her hands on her shoulders. "Please tell me you know where Kagome is, please?"

Izayoi bit her lip and then her husband came behind her. "We don't know where Kagome's gone."

Hearing that, Saya crumpled to the ground. Yusuke even though he was the farthest from her he was the first one to her side after he rested Shippo down. "Saya?"

Tears began to pour from her eyes. "Kagome!" she cried. "I- I should have been with her!"

"Saya," Izayoi put a hand on her shoulder. "Inuyasha's gone after her."

Saya looked up at her. "Really? Inuyasha's with her?"

"We aren't certain if he's with her," Inutaisho said, "But we are certain he went directly after her when she stormed out of the house."

"Stormed out?" Saya's eyes shot to him. "What happened to her? What made her storm out?"

Izayoi looked at Inutaisho and then sighed as she bent to look Saya deep into her eyes. "Saya, there is much we need to discuss," she told her. "Please, I ask that you have some tea and try to calm down before we tell you what happened."

"Something happened?" Saya asked a little frantically and then held her head. "Of course something happened! I'm so- I'm so-"

Yusuke sighed and pulled Saya into his arms. "I'm really sorry about this. Saya too has been through a very harrowing situation and she's extremely worried about Kagome."

Inutaisho stared at Saya and then said, "Mrs. Higurashi, I can assure you that your daughter will be fine. Inuyasha would rather die than have anything happen to Kagome."

Saya calmed instantly and looked up at him.

"There's no question about how deep Inuyasha loves Kagome," Inutaisho told her as flashes of intimate moments came before his eyes and he willed them away. They were images he or anyone else should have seen. "He'll die before he lets anything harm Kagome."

Intimate images also flashed before Saya's eyes and she sniffed and nodded knowing that Saya's husband was right. "Th- thank you," she said. "It's- It's good to know that Kagome has someone like Inuyasha."

"How about we sit down in the chairs and talk about what has happened until Inuyasha calls to tell us how Kagome is?" Izayoi suggested. "We don't know where she could have gone but Inuyasha followed directly after her and will follow her until she stops."

"Okay," Yusuke said as he helped Saya to her feet.

They all settled into chairs as Izayoi went into the kitchen to get tea. The atmosphere was extremely tense as Yusuke held Saya and rubbed his son's head.

"Shippo, are you okay?"

The little boy looked up at him. "I'm fine," he said softly. "Um… I'm going to stay with Rin since you and the other grownups are going to talk."

"Rin?"

"My daughter," Sesshoumaru clarified.

Yusuke looked at the man. "I don't know… unless-"

"Unless what?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagura looked up at him and then sighed. "Go ahead Shippo. Stay with Rin, okay?"

The little boy nodded and then walked off.

"Now," Izayoi said as she walked in with a tray with glasses, a teapot and some crackers. "Let's begin?"

She shared the tea and sat down next to Inutaisho. They were all very tense in the room and Kagura didn't like the suffocating feeling.

"Young children sure have a lot of stress nowadays," She said breaking the silence. "I mean, with school work and home work and then having to balance boyfriends or girlfriends and relationships and stuff. It's all so hectic. Don't you think so?"

Saya looked at her. "I'm sorry," Saya said. "Can we just get straight to what made Kagome storm out into the night by herself?"

Kagura stared back. "Of course," Kagura told her and then got up and pulled the tape out of the VCR. "This will explain a whole shitload of the shit that went on a while ago."

* * *

The crowd watched in shocked amazement as Inuyasha picked Kagome up and moved over the roof that was collapsing swiftly. And then he did something, none of them were expecting. He went to the very edge of the roof where a white car was parked below…

And jumped!

The people screamed as they saw Inuyasha leap off of the roof with their neighbor, Kagome in his arms. They even managed to hear Kagome's scream as he hit the hood of Saya's white car and toppled to the ground.

Then the entire roof collapsed and fire roared from the opening. A moment longer on the roof and they would have fallen through into the pit of flames and burnt to death.

Inuyasha felt pain shoot through him and he gasped for air as shock waves electrocuted him. He began to shake as he panted.

Suddenly, people from the crowd ran over to them. They crowded the couple many were asking if they were okay, but Inuyasha couldn't concentrate on them.

"Kagome?" He groaned as he tried his hardest to look at the girl in his arms. "Kagome?"

He saw her then. She was unconscious again. Her breathing was even shallower than before. "Damn it!"

'I'm in so much pain,' he thought as he held her. 'My… my legs feel…broken,'

And yet still, he knew he had to get Kagome to the hospital and the fucking paramedics were taking too long. 'I can rest after I get Kagome to the hospital,' he told himself as he picked her up and struggled to his shaky feet. 'I- I have to get to the hospital- Kagome'll die if I don't get her there fast'

And so through the pain, the crowd watched as Inuyasha moved with a limp.

"Get out of their way!" Hojo began to shout and make a path for Inuyasha to move unimpeded. "The ambulance is on its way Inuyasha-"

"By the time they reach Kagome'll be dead! I won't risk waiting!" He growled angrily.

"But your bleeding-"

"It's just blood," Inuyasha told him as he moved. "Kagome's more than just blood."

"Inuyasha-" Hojo put his hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Let's take the police car," Hojo suggested as he pointed. "It's faster."

Inuyasha looked at Hojo and then nodded. The crowd watched as Hojo ushered the injured couple into the police car.

Shoji's eyes widened when he realized what was happening. In his panic, he had left the keys in the car. The boy in his arms hooked onto him and Shoji couldn't break free fast enough to stop them.

Hojo jumped into the driver's seat and Inuyasha went into the backseat with Kagome and in a swift move Hojo, as if he was in Grand Theft Auto sped off down the road with the siren blaring.

'Yamato's not going to like this at all,' Shoji thought holding his head.

And then the ambulance arrived.

* * *

**THE LAST WILL AND TESTIMONY OF HIDEKA KITSUNE TAKANI**

"What the fuck kind of middle name is Kitsune?" Muso sniggered. "Anyway, let's get reading this bunch of shit."

'**I, Hideka Kitsune Takani hereby renounce any Last Wills and Testimonies made before this one. This Will is made on the…'**

"Yeah, yeah yeah," Muso jumped from stanza to stanza until he found what he was looking for. "Ah, here we go **ownerships and entitlements**." He read.

**One: "I hereby give 60% of everything I own: my land, my vehicles, my business, EVERYTHING except my current wife's house (Odango Takani) to one Saya Sakurano Higurashi."**

**Two: "I hereby give 10% of everything I own to the 3 known children of my blood: Shippo Kitsune Yoshida, Kagome Sakura Higurashi, Souta Takeda Takani"**

**Three: "I hereby give the remaining 10% of everything I own to my adoptive child Kohaku Takeda Taijiya."**

**I hereby state that my current wife, Odango Takani is to get nothing but the house she presently resides in.**

Muso frowned. "That's not very long, I mean for a businessman like you this is far too simple."

"I'm a very simple man," He said. "When I die I only ask that my children and ex-wife are taken care of, financially. I was going to revise it and have Souta own Takani Corporation but somehow I think he'd rather let it rot and not build it up."

Muso stared at him. "I don't get you," He said as he sat his ass on Takani's desk. "Why give your ex-wife 60%?"

Hideka smiled softly as if he was reflecting on something. "Simple," he shrugged as he looked at the pictures of Saya on his desk. "I still love her."

* * *

Saya felt her body grow cold as Inutaisho, Izayoi's husband told her about the gunman, the tape and most of all her ex-husband Hideka Takani.

"I'm going to kill him," Saya rasped softly as tears began to drain down her face. "I'm going to kill that fucking bastard."

Even Sesshoumaru was shocked when Saya shot to her feet, grabbed Yusuke's keys off of the coffee table and made a beeline to the door. "That fucking bastard is going to die tonight."

"Saya!"

Yusuke grabbed her hand.

"Let me go Yusuke," she felt her body go rigid. "Let me go now."

He looked at her. He sensed deep rage coming from her and that was understandable. But to have her driving out into the night to kill someone who could easily kill her first was something Yusuke would not allow.

"Saya," He said. "Calm down."

Then her eyes went blank and she looked at him. "I was calm," she told him. "But understand that I've put up with way too much shit and I'm tired. I'll kill that fucking bastard with a pencil if I have to. Now let me go."

"No Saya,"

She closed her eyes as if willing herself not to do something she would regret. "I'm warning you Yusuke. Let me go now."

He didn't. "You're going to have to beat me down first."

Izayoi gasped softly and looked at Kagura. Those were almost the same exact words Inuyasha had said before Kagome-

Saya tried to pull from him. His grip was strong on her left wrist. "I said let me go!"

"No!"

She pulled more, he still wouldn't let go. "You give me no choice then-"

Yusuke's eyes widened as suddenly, Saya balled her right hand into a fist and hit him first in the face before planting the heel of her foot between his legs making him topple over. Saya turned to run for the door, but tripped when Yusuke's large hand wrapped around her ankle. In an instant, Saya turned onto her back and her foot connected with Yusuke's face. He let go, she flipped to her feet before storming from the house in the same way Kagome did.

The officer who was still outside with the handcuffed 12 year old gunman waiting for his partner to come back, saw the woman who had arrived with a man run straight to the man's car, hop in and shot out of the driveway.

'What the hell is going on tonight?' Officer Yamato asked himself as he decided to go back into the Takahashi residence to use the telephone. He had left his phone in the police car with his partner Shoji. 'I wonder if Shoji's having as much excitement as I am,'

* * *

All right! There you have it, yet another chapter for my wonderful fans! I loved this chapter a lot actually. I hope you all did as well.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	101. Chapter 84: A War That's Not Over

**Well damn, guys I forgot two very crucial pieces of information. But I managed to put them into this chapter. I'll tell you at the end what I missed out in the last chapter, but I don't think it matters. Anyway, enjoy! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of any kind over Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 84: A War That's Not Over

Inuyasha pulled his unconscious Kagome into his arms the moment Hojo got to the hospital. Hojo watched as Inuyasha ran into the building shouting for help and immediate attention. He was absolutely frantic and when Kagome was placed on a stretcher and carried away, Inuyasha held his head. There was absolutely nothing he could do now.

'That's probably why Inuyasha didn't want to wait for the ambulance,' Hojo thought. 'He would have felt absolutely useless to help Kagome and if anything happened to her before he could get her to the hospital he would have blamed it on himself.'

"Excuse me?"

Inuyasha looked it was one of the nurses at the hospital. "You look pretty banged up. Are you oky?"

Inuyasha stared at her. "Fine,"

"But your bleeding and-"

"I said I'm fine." He snapped. He felt so out of control of everything. His hands were shaking with worry for Kagome.

She nodded. "Everything will be all right you know,"

Inuyasha sighed and thrashed his fingers through his hair. "I- I know but-"

"No buts," she said. "Just have faith. Now, your blood is dripping all over the floor. It's not sanitary so I'll have to ask you to follow me to a room to get bandaged up or I'll be forced to sedate you."

She pulled out a needle filled with liquid that would overpower him in less than a minute. He didn't need that stuff, he followed the nurse into a room. He was still extremely worried about Kagome. There was no way around that fact.

"My, my, burns, bruises, swellings, cuts… what have you been doing?" The nurse inquired. "You look like you've just been through a war,"

He scoffed. "I have," he said. "And it's not over yet."

* * *

'These young ones sure have a lot of drama nowadays,' She thought as she started cleaning up his wounds.

'So that's where Inuyasha's sexy little girlfriend gets her feisty spirit from,' Kagura thought referring to the way Saya struck Yusuke down. 'I better remember not to get in a Higurashi's way when they're serious about leaving.'

'Like daughter like mother,' Sesshoumaru smirked to himself as he went to see what Yoshida and his father were talking about.

'Damn it' Yusuke sat up and rubbed hi stinging cheek. 'Saya's really angry, but I have to go after her.' He got up.

"You're going to follow her?"

Yusuke looked at Inutaisho and nodded. They knew each other from current business deals they were involved in, but as they were secret deals they couldn't come out and say they knew each other- even if it was their family. In the business world, there were rules; things such as keeping the identities of prospective business partners secret until negotiations were made was one of the rules.

"She took your car didn't she?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Can I borrow your phone? I'll call a cab."

"No need," Inutaisho said looking at his son. "Where do you think she went if she's going to kill the man?" He asked.

He shrugged. "I'm thinking Takani Corporation but why would he be there at this time? So maybe she'll just head home when she realizes he probably wouldn't be to work so late at night."

"You're going to Kagome's home then?"

Yoshida looked at Inutaisho's son and nodded. "I think that's the best place she'd head to."

"All right," Inutaisho said. "Sesshoumaru will drop you there then."

"Uh- no, I'll call a cab,"

"I'll get my keys," Sesshoumaru said leaving to do as his father bid and ignoring Yusuke.

"Really, I don't want to be a bother-"

Inutaisho put his hand on Yusuke's shoulder. "It's no big deal, I can sense that Sesshoumaru needs a bit of time to ride around after what's happened. You see- what happened between Inuyasha and Kagome…well, Sesshoumaru and his fiancé will be put in a situation that's almost similar and he just needs time to cope, but you wouldn't know that just by looking at him. He's perfected the act of hiding his emotions."

"I- I can't believe the connection between your son and Saya's daughter," Yusuke said.

"It's a small world Yusuke," Inutaisho said.

"That man is going to pay you know," Yusuke told him. "He's done a lot of shit to me and my family."

Inutaisho looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Yusuke went on to explain briefly about his ex-wife and how she had been connected to Hideka. Inutaisho was more than a little shocked to hear the story.

"I always thought Tori had killed herself," Yusuke confided. "I know now that it- it wasn't a suicide. It was murder."

"I knew it,"

Inutaisho and Yusuke looked up and saw Kagura standing in the doorway which connected to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping," Kagura said going to them. "I- it's just that I thought I saw you from some place before but I couldn't remember. It hit me a while ago."

Yusuke stared at her.

"I knew Tori," Kagura told him. "Well- I wouldn't say I truly knew her but I was acquainted with her."

"How?" Yusuke asked.

"She was a prostitute at the Saimyosho club right?"

He nodded. "That's where I met her."

"I was once a prostitute as well," Kagura told him. "We worked different nights but there was one night in particular when I met her. She was a beautiful woman. She- she had bigger dreams for her future. I really envied her when she got married and left the club…I- I wanted that kind of freedom I guess."

It was during that time when many prostitutes started falling ill and dying due to some kind of medical problem. Kagura knew nothing about that particular illness but when she heard Tori had died, she had thought it was due to the illness. The details of those years were very sketchy to Kagura. Kagura was a woman who blocked painful memories from her mind. Things like death, murder and rape were the things she taught herself to forget.

"I'm really sorry for your loss even though it happened so many years ago," Kagura said. "I- I thought Tori died of an illness- I never thought she would have been murdered."

"Kagura,"

She turned and smiled at her fiancé. He was the man that changed everything for her and she knew she would be forever grateful. "Yes?"

"I'm going to drop Mr. Yoshida off at Kagome's house, so watch Rin for me please?"

"You have to ask?" She frowned at him. "You should know watching her comes naturally to me now. She is going to be my precious daughter soon."

He stared at her and nodded. "Let's go," he told Yusuke as he pocketed his keys and began walking to the door.

"Ahem"

Sesshoumaru smirked and went back to Kagura to kiss her cheek. His woman never wanted him to leave without him giving her some kind of affection. He honestly didn't mind and he didn't care who watched. He wasn't ashamed of her or the deep feelings he had for her and he definitely wasn't the type to become embarrassed so he didn't have any reason to hide the fact.

"Come back soon?"

He nodded and opened the door. He knew his father was all the protection Izayoi, Rin and Kagura would need, so he wasn't worried about them. Sesshoumaru saw Yusuke thanking his father and Izayoi before picking up Shippo who was telling his daughter goodbye.

"Goodbye Shippo!" Rin waved as she stood next to her soon-to-be-mother.

Shippo flushed a little. "Uh- yeah. Bye Rin."

Yusuke and Shippo thanked them once more before walking out of the house. Sesshoumaru started out of the door when he saw Officer Yamato and the little gunman. 'Why's he still here?'

"Is there a problem Officer?" He asked.

"I was planning to wait for my partner to come back from following that young man- your brother, Inuyasha, but something must have happened because he's taking longer than I thought. May I use your phone?"

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment. "He's following after Kagome- a girl he likes a lot…you already know the story. Undoubtedly, she's gone home. That's where I'm taking him," Sesshoumaru pointed to Yusuke. "If you want I can take you there as well."

"Uh- thank you," Officer Yamato said.

"If he's not there I'll take you to the station," Sesshoumaru said as he looked down at the young boy who had held them up at gunpoint.

"Thank you very much," The officer said, "And I apologize for the inconvenience,"

Sesshoumaru ignored him and went to his stylish everyday vehicle. When they were all inside, he shot off down the road not caring that he was going over the speed limit with an officer in the car. He had a lot on his mind and driving always helped clear his thoughts out.

'Kagura and I will have a tape of us having sex played before many people… even though she was a prostitute once- will she react the way Kagome did? Will I feel as useless as Inuyasha did?' he didn't know the answer to that question, but what he did know was that Hideka Takani was going to hurt for all the terrible things he had done to people.

* * *

"Now," Muso smirked. "Read it over to me; let's hear how it sounds,"

Hideka looked at the revised version of his Last Will and Testimony, then he began to read because Muso held the gun to his head.

"**I, Hideka Kitsune Takani hereby renounce any Last Wills and Testimonies made before this one-**

"I don't care about that other shit. Go to **ownerships and entitlements**." Muso said.

**One: "I hereby give 50% of everything I own: my land, my vehicles, my business, EVERYTHING except my current wife's house (Odango Takani) to one Naraku Onigumo my former business partner. His son Muso and his girlfriend Kikyo Asakura Miko may have access to everything that become's Onigumo's after my demise."**

'Kikyo's going to love me for this,' Muso smirked. 'She'll be so happy she'll dump Inuyasha and forget about him.'

**Two: "I hereby give 30% of everything I own to Saya Sakura Higurashi, my ex wife."**

**Three: " I hereby give 5% each to my adoptive child Kohaku Takani Taijiya and my 3 known blood children: Shippo Kitsune Yoshida, Kagome Sakura Higurashi, Souta Takeda Takani and the "**

**I hereby state that my current wife, Odango Takani is to get nothing but the house she presently resides in.**

Muso laughed. "Print it! Fuck it all and print it! Shit I love how that sounds! Print the fucking thing, it's perfect!"

"The police will wonder what the hell I was thinking giving you 50% of everything. I hardly know you."

Muso smirked. "You know my father well and that's all that matters. Now print the thing so I can blow your head off and get back fucking my bitch."

"Y- You won't get away with this," Hideka said as he sent the Will to print 3 times.

"Why you printing 3?"

"One for you, one for me and one for my lawyer."

Muso scoffed. "You're going to be dead the moment your signature is on them so what's the fucking sense in having one for you?"

Hideka felt his heart beat come even faster. His death was coming. With every page that passed though the printer, he felt his death coming closer and closer.

'Dear God, I- I'm sorry for all the things I did wrong-'

"You better start praying Hideka," Muso laughed menacingly. "Maybe if you pray hard enough you'll get a miracle."

'Oh please God, please don't let him kill me,' he thought as his body began to shake. "Boy," He said to Muso who went to look out the window at the dark night.

Muso turned to look at him. "What?"

"I'll- I'll do anything you ask," he said frantically. "Anything you ask and I'll do it. Just- just don't kill me. I- I beg you."

Muso looked at him. "I'm finished with you," He said. "I really don't need anything-

"Please!" Hideka put his hands together. "Please! There has to be something. Maybe- maybe your girl- your girl wants something-"

"I can give my bitch anything she wants without your help." Muso barked at him angrily.

"Uh- Allright! Of course you can! How stupid of me to suggest that you couldn't!" He said quickly. "I- I could make the business bigger. I'm- I'm thinking of expanding this business to the most prolific business around?"

"Hmm?" That caught Muso's interest. "What?"

"Pornography," Hideka told him. "I have a big secret pornographic business coming up using my iris cameras!"

Porn was one of the biggest businesses in the world. Muso and Kikyo usually watched the hardcore stuff before they fucked and even after. It was an addictive habit they had picked up.

"Explain," Muso said.

"Vow not to kill me," Hideka told him. "I'll set you and your girlfriend up to have a substantial role in the business. Money will pour like never-ending water into our hands. I know girls like the glamour and lights and camera stuff. Your girlfriend- she could even be an actress if she wanted to be-"

"Actress?" Muso asked. 'Kikyo does want to be an actress. I mean- maybe it won't be the kind of acting she was thinking but its still acting. It could be a stepping stone for her until she has more experience to do better roles.'

"You- you like that idea?" HIdeka asked noting the interest in the boy's face.

"I could be in the act with her?"

Hideka nodded. "Of course!" He said. "You two could have your own series! It'll sell bigtime! I mean- I'm sure your girlfriend's beautiful and you're a sexy guy with a big cock I'm sure-"

Muso smirked. "Massive." He cupped himself.

Hideka looked and felt his body harden. He nodded. "You two would be a shoe in! I mean- just- just send some pictures of you two fucking and you're set to go!"

"I want more details on this shit," Muso said uncocking his gun. "Explain how this would work."

Hideka felt his body fill with relief. "You see, right now I'm coming up with love hotels that will have my iris camera's installed in each room. Couples will come in and have a night of fucking. They won't know they're being taped so when we edit the tapes it'll look like real video voyeurism. You know. There's no acting. Everything is raw. We'll have the tapes put in categories like hardcore porn, soft core porn and stuff like that. We can put the videos in orders like 'guys with massive cocks' and 'threesomes' and 'anal' and things like that."

Muso nodded. "Shit, that idea is brilliant."

Hideka agreed.

"Are you sure it would work?" Muso asked. "I mean that kind of shit would take a while to develop-"

"I've been developing the idea now for 11 years."

Muso stared at him. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "I- I have tapes and everything, right here. I could show you a few scenes and stuff. Then you'll see how absolutely real everything is."

"You mean you have people fucking and shit?"

Hideka nodded. "I- I have some very old ones but I have very recent footage of my daughter and some guy she likes. They didn't fuck or anything but there's a whole lot of pussylicking, cock sucking, cum shooting, bath play and raunchiness. She even gave herself a porno name."

'Isn't Kagome, Hideka's daughter?' he connected it easily. "What's the name?"

"Fuckome."

* * *

There you go guys another chapter that I really loved writing! Now the two pieces of info I had forgotten to put in were

1. Inutaisho and Yusuke know each other. (Remember it was like they didn't know each other in the other chapters? Yeah- so I made up a big excuse to fill in that gap by saying that it was a big business secret and that's why they were acting like they didn't know each other)

2. Kagura knew Yusuke's deceased wife Tori because Tori was also a prostitute. Conveniently, I mentioned that Kagura usually forgets painful things. So it makes sense that Kagura couldn't recall the connection between Yusuke and Tori.

Okay, I'll try so friggin hard not to forget anything so I won't have to patch up the scenes like I did but- at least I patched them up well! . All right, I'm working on the next chapter right now and I won't promise to have it ready by tonight but I will try!

Inuluver1990 goes to write some more

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	102. Chapter 85: A Mother's Connection

**WHAT KIND OF MANGA DO YOU LIKE MOST? (Don't shoot. I just want to know! ****)**

**All right people, another chapter done! I really hope you like it. Anyway, enjoy! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of any kind over Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 85: A Mother's Connection

Saya was speeding down the road, not knowing exactly where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get away.

'How could I be so stupid?' she thought to herself sadly. 'I- I should have found out what those devices were. I- I should have known something was going on but- I didn't even question it. I- and now Kagome's most intimate part of her life has been exposed. She-she must feel so terrible now. And what was I doing while all this was going on?'

Fucking.

Fucking Yusuke.

Yusuke.

When she thought of him her heart pained. She had hit him so hard. 'But he wouldn't let me go- I- I had to get away and he wouldn't let me go,' tears slipped from her eyes. 'I just- I just need to be with Kagome now. Kagome has to know how sorry I am. If- if I had just gone home she- she would have been safe. But because she wasn't safe she went to be with Inuyasha and then that gunman- and-' she began to slow the car down. 'I- have to go home.' She thought. 'Kagome would go home if anything. Kagome's very sensible; she'd rather be home and lock herself away in her room.'

Saya turned Yusuke's car around and started to head home. 'When I see Kagome I'm going to explain everything- I- I just hope she'll forgive me, but most of all I hope she's okay. As for Hideka… I don't want him dead- not yet. I want him tortured and his entire corporation crumbled to dust. That's what I want and I will have my revenge for me, Kagome, Inuyasha, Yusuke, Shippo, Tori- everyone who's been hurt by that evil man I once called husband.'

Inuyasha was finally wrapped up and ready to sit and wait for hours until Kagome was pronounced in good condition. She had been through so much shit in the past few hours.

If there was one birthday Kagome would never forget it would be her 16th birthday. Inuyasha frowned. He hadn't wanted Kagome's birthday to be memorable because of all the bad things that had happened- he wanted Kagome's to have the good memories of the intimate relationship they had just started forming.

It's true that Inuyasha knew that Kagome would probably want to talk about everything at a much later date but that wouldn't have mattered to him. He knew she loved him; the way she held him, the way she pleased him, the way she did everything made him happy and told him that her love for him extended far deeper than just passion.

Sure enough they had a whole shitload of passion and lust for each other. Inuyasha would never forget the way Kagome had kissed him, touched him, tasted him. She had been like another person. 'Is that really how Kagome is?' he wondered. 'Yes, that's just the side she's always hiding. That passion, that fire…shit, I can still feel my cheek stinging from where she hit me.'

It still amazed him how she got home without injuring herself in anyway. And yet, he still didn't understand how she could run into a burning building and not realize it was burning.

'I guess she was too distraught and angry to notice,' he thought to himself not paying attention to the people who walked passed him in the waiting room. 'At least I got her out of there,'

That was the one thing he was most proud of. He had protected her literally with his life. He had run through the flames and jumped off of a building in his effort to save her. Sure, many people would think he was crazy, and maybe he was. Inuyasha was crazy in love with Kagome.

'Kagome… please be okay'

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Hojo standing in front of him. "What?"

"You- you just looked so out of it,' He said sitting across from him.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I am out of it," he admitted. "I mean, Kagome and I have been through a lot of shit."

"Yeah," Hojo nodded. "You look like you've been through a lot."

Inuyasha looked terrible. He was cut, bruised and sore everywhere. He was a mess and knowing Kagome's life was still in probable danger and there was nothing he could do, made him feel even worst.

"How…" Hojo stopped.

Inuyasha glanced at him. "How what?"

"How- how'd you find the courage to run into the fire like that?" Hojo asked. "I mean- you love Kikyo right?"

"No," Inuyasha said bluntly. "I'm seeing Kikyo but I'm not in love with her."

"Is that your way of saying you love Kagome?"

Inuyasha's lip twitched. "I'd go into the fire for any of my friends," Inuyasha said.

"True," Hojo nodded. "But would you have gotten up to take them to the hospital even though the ambulance was on it's way?"

Inuyasha knew the answer at once. He wouldn't have done that much even if they were his friends- Kagome- Kagome was different than any other person. Inuyasha felt strongly about Kagome. He- he would do anything for her. For any other person, he would stay and wait for the ambulance, but for Kagome- he would run to the hospital on foot with Kagome on his back if he had to. That was the extent of his love.

Inuyasha pulled out his car keys. "Hojo get my car will you?"

"But you didn't answer-"

Inuyasha shot him a glare. "Just bring my damn car here and take back the cop car."

Hojo smirked. "Sure. But you know Kikyo's not going to like finding out you love Kagome."

"Ask me if I fucking care what Kikyo likes," Inuyasha leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. "Scratch my car and I'll kick your ass."

Hojo found himself chuckling softly at inuyasha's demeanor. 'I- I prefer Inuyasha with Kagome.' Hojo thought with relief as he jumped back into the police car and sped off to Kagome's house where Inuyasha's car would be. 'At least I know there's someone who could protect her from Muso. I- I don't like Muso at all. That guy's pure evil.'

* * *

Saya reached the final corner to where her house would be. She wondered why there were so many people outside and why there was the noise of an ambulance siren and then she knew.

Saya gasped when she reached her house. Her car was in the driveway meaning Kagome would be home.

"Oh my God!" She screamed as she got out of the car and pushed passed her neighbors and tore through the yellow 'do not cross' line. "My house! Kagome!"

Saya was about to run closer when an officer stopped her. "Ma'am you have to stay back please-"

"But this is my house!" Saya shouted. "Kagome! Where's my daughter?"

"Please Ms. I have to ask you to calm down."

Saya began to shake. "My daughter! Where's Kagome!"

Souta heard a woman's scream and somehow instantly recognized the voice to be his mother. He had never met her before, but her voice was one he recognized immediately. He had seen tapes of her and knew her voice by heart. His eyes opened. He was being placed on a gurney and prepared to be transported to the hospital. His mouth had an oxygen mask on it.

Souta looked and there- being held back by the police officer who had tended to him until the ambulance arrived- was the woman he had longed to call mother. 'M- mother,'

Saya froze suddenly. She heard someone call her name. It was a faint sound and yet it was clear in her head.

'Mom,' he called again in his head. He was so weak that the only thing he could do was look at her with the brown eyes that would undoubtedly match hers. 'Mom!'

Saya's head turned and her eyes shot wide when she saw the little boy being wheeled away on a gurney. She broke from the officer at once and ran to him. "Oh my gosh! What happened to this little boy?"

"He was in the burning building and managed to escape," The officer said. "Also, a young boy- the boy I was chasing her and a girl- she was fully unclothed- they were in the building but managed to escape. They went into my police car and drove to the hospital."

'I- I think I know this little boy in some way,' Saya thought. 'But where's Kagome?"

Hojo made it back to Kagome's house and saw Mrs. Higurashi. He swiftly got out of the car knowing that she was probably frantic and worried about her daughter. Hojo went straight to the officer and Saya and gave him back the keys.

"Sorry for taking it," Hojo said. "It- it was the fastest way to get them to the hospital."

"Hojo?"

Saya looked at him. "Oh please tell me you know where Kagome is? I was told Inuyasha might be with her-"

"He is," Hojo assured her. "They're at the hospital now. Kagome's being checked for smoke inhalation and stuff."

"So she was inside?"

Hojo nodded. "Inuyasha ran into the fire to get her. Then he jumped off the roof, onto your car and nearly broke his legs but he made sure Kagome was safe."

'I love him,' Saya thought with relief. 'Oh I love him so much! He saved my little girl.'

"Inuyasha is in the waiting room. He sent me for his car." Hojo said showing Saya the keys to Inuyasha's convertible. "Do you want me to drop you there or-"

"No," Saya said. "I'll go with this little boy to the hospital- I- I don't know why but… but I feel like I know him somehow and I want to find out more about him."

"Miss," The paramedics said. "We have to go now."

"All right,"

Hojo nodded. "I have to stop home to get some taxi fare. When I take Inuyasha's car to him, I'm coming straight home."

"Okay," Saya said. "Oh! And I'm sure that a man's going to come here. He's wearing a shirt like mine. His name is Yusuke. If you can- please tell him I'm at the hospital? I- I don't want him to worry too much about me. I kind of sped off trying to get here to find Kagome."

"Yes ma'am," Hojo said and then watched as Saya got into the ambulance and then it drove off. 'Well, time to go. When I get home I'm going to text Ayumi and tell her I love her because after all I've seen today- I- I just know I'd run through the fire for Ayumi if she was ever in trouble like Kagome was.'

* * *

Officer Shoji hopped into the police car and decided he would head back to the Takahashi residence at once to pick up his partner Officer Yamato. However, as he drove down the road, he was stopped by another vehicle on the opposite side.

"Yamato?"

"Shoji," Officer said, "we have to go to the station,"

Officer Yamato thanked Sesshoumaru for the assistance and hurriedly went into the cop car with the handcuffed gunman.

Sesshoumaru sped off down the road as the officers went the opposite way toward the police station. They had to put the boy, Kohaku, in a cell and have his parents contacted at once.

As Yamato drove, Shoji told him all about what had happened at the Higurashi residence.

"You left the keys in the ignition!" Yamato shouted at him.

Shoji groaned he was supposed to omit the part where he stupid left the car on which enabled Hojo, Inuyasha and the injured Kagome to jump into the car and speed off to the hospital. It was against the law but after all Shoji and Yamato had heard that night they decided to let it slide.

* * *

Sesshoumaru pulled up at Kagome's house and he and Yusuke were both shocked at the house that was still being sprayed down by the fire department. Yusuke's worry was evident when he saw that his car was parked and locked.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand saw the strange young boy hopping into Inuyasha's car.

"And where do you think you're going with my brother's car?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Hojo looked and was shocked to see the resemblance between Inuyasha and the much taller, older man.

"Inuyasha told me to bring it to him," Hojo said a little intimidated by the way the man was looking at him.

"And where is Inuyasha?"

"Saya! Saya!" Yusuke was calling out, hoping she would hear him.

"Um… he's at the hospital," Hojo went to the man calling for Kagome's mother. "Excuse me, Principal Yoshida?"

Yusuke looked at him. "Hojo?"

"Oh yeah- your name is Yusuke Yoshida right?"

Yusuke nodded.

"I'm Kagome's neighbor," Hojo said pointing to his house. "Oh and her mother said to tell you if you came looking for her that she's at the hospital."

Yusuke frowned. "But my car and her car is here."

"She went in the ambulance."

His eyes widened. "Ambulance?"

Hojo nodded. "There was a boy who was in the fire as well. I think he was the one who started it, but I'm not sure. All I know was I saw a bunch of boys moving things in and out of Kagome's house so I called the police but the police always comes too late for some reason and the fire was already started. Then Kagome ran into the house and the boy went in after her. It wasn't until Inuyasha came and saved them that they got out."

"So Saya's at the hospital?"

Hojo assured him that she was.

"All right," Yusuke nodded. "I guess I got to go to the hospital then."

Sesshoumaru looked at them. "Give me Inuyasha's keys," Sesshoumaru said holding out his hand.

Hojo handed them to him. "I'll take Inuyasha's car to the hospital." Sesshoumaru told him and then threw his keys at Yusuke. "Take my car, scratch it and die."

Yusuke was in Sesshoumaru's car in no time and was reversing with an expertise that Sesshoumaru almost envied. Sesshoumaru looked at Hojo. "You can go home. I'll deal with the rest."

"A- All right," Hojo nodded.

Hojo watched as Sesshoumaru got into Inuyasha's car and also expertly reversed out of the yard and shot down the road.

'Geez, what a night,' Hojo yawned as he headed home.

* * *

Geez, what a night for real! I agree with Hojo. anyway, there you have it people another chapter tonight. Now no one can say I didn't bust my ass! That's two chapters! So please be happy and review!

Inuluver1990 goes to bed. So freaking hot and tired.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	103. Chapter 86: Seeing Kagome

**I don't have anything to say right now, except I have to be up for 6am and it's already 1 in the morning. Anyway! Who needs sleep right? Lol. Yeah, enjoy the chapter and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of any kind over Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 86: Seeing Kagome

'So Kagome's at the hospital,' Saya thought completely relieved as she looked down at the little boy. 'I- I don't understand. This- this boy he just looks so much like me. The resemblance is so uncanny.'

The ambulance arrived at the hospital in five minutes and the boy was rushed out to one of the operating rooms. Since the paramedics didn't know anything about the boy no papers could be filled and no parents could be called until they ran a blood test and with the technology today they wouldn't have to wait 3 month for results, in just minutes the name of the boy's parents and other vital information would be found.

When Saya could find out nothing about her daughter's condition, she went straight to the waiting room and there, seated in a corner was Inuyasha. He was all bandaged up and he was obviously sleeping. Saya's heart filled with love for him. 'He saved Kagome,' she thought as she closed the gap between them. 'Oh Kagome, you've- you've found such a wonderful young man.'

Suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes opened and he jumped back slightly in shock to see her staring at him. "M- Mrs. Higurashi?" he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Hello Inuyasha," she greeted. "How are you feeling?"

He couldn't really say. He was numb in some places, cold in others and absolutely drained. Oh- and he was missing Kagome. "Is- Is Kagome okay?"

Saya shrugged. "They- they haven't said."

He combed his fingers through his messy hair. "I- I tried to save her-"

She hugged him to her then. "You did save her," she said. She wasn't holding him because she thought he felt bad about the situation; she was holding him because she really needed to hold onto someone and Yusuke wasn't there.

"Mrs. Higurashi?"

"I- I'm so sorry Inuyasha," she cried in the crook of his neck. "I- I should have been home with Kagome. I'm- I'm so sorry."

'She's blaming herself?' Inuyasha pulled from her. "Mrs. Higurashi. This isn't your fault."

She sniffed. "But Kagome would be okay-"

"It's not your fault," he told her sternly. "It's a man named Hideka Takani's fault. He- he did something terrible to her… to us…" Inuyasha felt a sudden rush of sadness and embarrassment wash over him when he recalled having to sit down and watch as he tasted Kagome's body and savored her. "The man claims to be her father,"

"He is," Saya said softly. "It's no claim. Hideka Takani is Kagome's father."

Inuyasha bit his lip. "Well I'm sorry Mrs. Higurashi but if you care for him-"

"I don't." She said. "I- I hate him. If I knew where he was I'd stab him in the neck with a pencil."

Inuyasha looked at him. "You- you were married to him?"

"It didn't last long, we divorced soon afterward." She confided. "The best thing that came out of our relationship was Kagome."

"I agree,"

Saya inhaled deeply. "Thank you so much Inuyasha, for protecting Kagome and getting her out of that fire. I- I honestly don't know what I would have done if Kagome had gotten trapped and died in there."

"I couldn't stay and watch the house burn down knowing Kagome was in there," he said. "I- I had to do something."

"You- you really love her, don't you?"

"I do," Inuyasha said earnestly. "Kagome- she- she means everything to me."

"I know," Saya nodded. "That's why I have no problems with you being with her."

His eyes widened slightly. "I- I don't think you know the extent I've been with her-"

Saya hushed him. "I do know. I spoke to your parents a while ago."

Inuyash melted. "I- we- we were just- it just-"

She hushed him again. "It's all right Inuyasha," she said. "What's done is done. Now it's really up to you to help Kagome get through this. It's- it'll be difficult for her. She gets so embarrassed easily and to have people- especially people close to her see such things…of course it must be mortifying for you as well-"

"It is," Inuyasha admitted. "But- but if Kagome's going to be the one crying then I have to be the one who's not. I have to be strong for her. I already know that."

Saya nodded. "Just give it time to blow over," she said. "And give Kagome time to sort out everything. She's not one to rush into things so seeing that tape probably has her thinking she's rushed into something she shouldn't have."

'I guess that means Kagome won't be talking to me for a while,' he thought. 'She'll- she'll probably freak out if she sees me especially if my family is around- damn it. That ass fucker is going to pay for this.'

Just when things were looking so good between Inuyasha and Kagome, Takani had come and messed everything up.

"Excuse me,"

Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi looked up and saw the nurse who had tended to Inuyasha's wounds.

"Kagome Higurashi is in stable condition now. Her breathing is normal even though she is using an oxygen bag. Her lungs have been cleared and she's been given medication. She's asleep now. We don't expect her to be awake until noon tomorrow."

"Can we see her?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yes ma'am, however, only close family is permitted,"

"Really?" Inuyasha stared at her.

Then she gave him a soft smile. "I'm sorry, that's how it is," She said softly. "Mrs. Higurashi, if you'll follow me then-"

Inuyasha got up and brushed passed the two females. They watched in shock as Inuyasha punched out three securities who tried to stop him and ran down the hall.

'As if I'm not going to see Kagome,' he thought angrily. 'Fuck em all. I'm the one who brought her here and they'll have stick a tranquilizer up my ass if they don't want me to see her.'

"Oh my," Mrs. Higurashi covered her mouth and laughed softly. "I do apologize for him. He's- he's had a rough night. You see- he saved my daughter from a burning building."

The nurse smiled softly. "I'll give him ten minutes with her. How about you fill out these papers while we wait?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her. "Aren't you going to stop him?"

The nurse laughed softly. "I don't think anyone can stop him. He's very keyed up and I commend the guards for trying. But a guy as in love as he apparently is, is a force to be reckoned with."

"I agree."

* * *

Officer Yamato and his partner Shoji reached the station with the 12-year-old gunman. They had all the paperwork done and the boy, Kohaku Taijiya was now sitting in the cell waiting for his chance to make one phone call.

He knew who he would call. He had stolen the number from his father, Hideka, about a year ago. He had memorized it. Now he only hoped that the woman he would call would help him.

"You can make your call now," A lady at a counter said.

Then a policeman came and opened his cell. They had taken the handcuffs off, so his movements weren't hindered at all. He went to the phone and just as he memorized, he dialed the number.

'Please answer my call,'

* * *

Muso nearly choked when he heard what Hideka said about Inuyasha and Kagome. "Are you fucking serious?"

Hideka nodded quickly. "Yeah, she even lets him suck her pussy through her red thong."

'Kagome?' Muso thought in shock. "I want to see it. Fuck! I want to see it now! Put it on! Now!"

Hideka saw the intense interest and he swiftly moved his hands over his computer screen where he had the scenes saved to be burned onto CD's. It was easy with his computer system to do everything he needed to do quickly and efficiently.

'I don't believe this!' Muso thought. 'Kagome and Inuyasha?'

Hideka pulled up the player and when he found the one he thought would show his idea off perfectly he clicked it. The file was named 'Big cock'.

Muso's eyes widened when he saw Kagome naked and in a shower sucking on a massive cock…the cock belonged to Inuyasha. "Oh my fucking gosh!" He exclaimed as Kagome deepthroated Inuyasha making his eyes roll back and groan.

"It- It gets better," Hideka told him. "He- he shoots his cum all over her breasts."

"Go to that part!" Muso ordered.

Hideka fast forwarded to when Inuyasha's hands grip the faucets and then a moment later Inuyasha's cock popped from between Kagome's lips and four massive loads of white sticky cum shot onto Kagome's breasts.

Muso felt his cock begin to burn. 'Where's Kikyo when I want to fuck her pussy?' He thought. "Replay that!"

Hideka looked at him and then moved quickly. He didn't want Muso to pull the gun out again. So he put it back to when Inuyasha gripped the faucets.

"Shit!" Muso exclaimed. "That's fucking amazing! They don't even know there's a camera taping them!"

"See," Hideka said as Inuyasha shouted, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"Everything is natural between them. They're not hiding anything from each other." Hideka told Muso.

"I want this footage."

Hideka looked at him. "I- I think I have it all on another tape?"

"Another tape?" Muso stared. "Where's the first tape?"

"I- I gave it to one of my sons to- to do something for me," He said.

"Something like what?"

"I- It's a long story. I was very angry at Saya and at Kagome and wanted to make them both pay. I- I had my son Kohaku go to Inuyasha's house with a gun and forced Inuyasha and his family with Kagome to watch the entire edited version of the tape."

Muso felt breathless. "You let his family watch them to-"

He nodded. "Yeah- they'll probably be after my ass for that- but- I always have my ass covered, so there's no way they can pin anything on me."

"How so?"

"I- I had Saya's house burnt down as well tonight."

Muso then began to laugh. "Shit! You were busy weren't you?"

He nodded. "I- I was angry."

"Damn," Muso smirked. "I guess I don't have to kill you anyway- when those Takahashi's find out they'll do it for me."

Hideka gulped. 'I better make plans to leave the country for a while,' he thought.

* * *

"I wonder where Sango is," Kikyo thought as she continued to watch the man working on her secret camera system. She stared up at him as he went from corner to corner in Muso's apartment and put in the little devices.

'They're so small, Muso won't even notice,' she thought happily as she rubbed herself. 'I wonder what Sango is doing?'

"Um… excuse me," She said.

"Huh?" the man turned and looked at her. 'Geez, this girl has no sense of pride. How can she have herself so open with me around? Doesn't she have a badass boyfriend?'

"Can you get my phone for me?" she smiled as she cupped her breasts. "I've just got my rhythm going and I don't want to stop. It feels so good."

'What the hell do I look like your servant?' he frowned at her. "I'm sorry miss, I'm trying to concentrate right now. You'll have to get it yourself."

Kikyo's eyes widened and she frowned automatically as he turned from her. "What did you say?"

He inhaled deeply. 'I better hurry up,'

Then he heard the bed creak. He didn't turn to look. He knew she was coming to him. Then her hand was pulling on his leg, he turned to stare at her. Was she crazy? He would fall off the ladder and probably break his neck if she didn't stop.

"Listen lady," he frowned. "I'm a very busy man and I don't have time to put up with you. So go back to bed and fuck yourself and let me do my work!" He shook his foot so that she would let go.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" She exclaimed. "Oh! Oh when I tell my boyfriend you're going to wish you weren't so mean to me!"

He stared down at her. "I can't see how any guy can put up with an obviously spoiled, indecent brat such as you!"

She gasped at him. "I- I'll have you know I'm quite decent!"

"I don't have time to argue with you!" He turned from her and began working again. "And you can call your boyfriend, but remember the only reason I'm here at this ungodly hour is because you want this system installed while he's out. So if you tell him, your secret's out."

She bit her lip and realized he was telling the truth. "Fine," she huffed and went back to the bed. "You know your cock must be very big for you to talk to me like that."

His lip twitched. "How I talk to you has nothing to do with the size of my cock."

"How about you hurry and finish what you're doing?" She said softly. "Then maybe we can have a little fun before my boyfriend comes back."

"How about you close your eyes and leave me the hell alone?" He asked. "I don't fuck hoes, especially skanky-looking hoes like you."

Kikyo gasped decided to just shut up and let the man do his work. 'Damn it, he's got my pussy all wet by talking to me like that. Shit, Muso where are you when I need your cock? If you don't hurry, I may be forced to see just how big this man's cock really is.'

* * *

Shippo was fast asleep in Sesshoumaru's car when Yusuke reached the hospital. Yusuke looked at him. He looked exhausted but there was no way Yusuke was going to leave his son in a car so late at night. Yusuke shut the car off, pocketed the keys, picked Shippo up gently and moved quickly into the hospital.

He frowned and went straight to the first desk he saw. "Excuse me, do you know if a lady named Saya Higurashi is here?"

The lady looked at the frantic, handsome man with the slightly bruised face and the little boy in his arms. "Um… no, is your child all right?"

"He's fine. He's just sleeping. Saya came in here an ambulance," he said.

"Oh! Let me see my lists then," she scanned the list and shook her head. "We have a Saya Matsushida and a Saya Koneko, but no Saya Higurashi sir."

He bit his lip. "I was told she was here," He said. "She's wearing a shirt kind of like mine." He pulled at his crumpled shirt.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I think Nurse Mai is with her in the waiting room-"

Yusuke shot down the hall where he knew the waiting room would be and sure enough, Saya was seated with a nurse filling out papers. He looked to his left and saw a comfortable chair. He rested Shippo down gently and then turned his attention on the woman who had smacked him twice in the face and in the groin before speeding off into the dark night.

"Saya?"

Saya looked up and saw Yusuke at once. Her heart jumped into her throat and when he closed the gap between them, she felt herself go automatically breathless. "Y- Yusuke,"

Feeling the energy between the two people, the nurse quietly moved out of the way and Saya gasped when Yusuke pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her. "Yusuke."

"Damn it Saya," he said his throat constricting a little. "Don't ever run out like that again. I was so afraid something happened to you. I went to your house and it was burning down and I thought-"

"I'm- I'm so sorry Yusuke," she said as she held him to her. "I just- it was too much to handle. I was angry and frightened and I just had to leave. Kagome-"

He pulled from her slightly. "Kagome, how is she?"

Saya inhaled deeply and then sniffed. "She's in stable condition. She was suffering from smoke inhalation and a few minor cuts, bruises and swellings but- but she's okay." Then fresh tears came running down her face. "Inuyasha saved her."

"Is he with her now?" he asked looking around the waiting room not seeing Inuyasha and ignoring the many eyes staring at them.

Saya nodded. "He's with her."

"Did you get to see her yet?"

She shook her head. "I- I feel so…ashamed Yusuke," she admitted softly. "I- I should have been with her."

Yusuke frowned. "So you're not going to see her because you're ashamed?"

She stared up at him. "I- I just don't think I deserve to-"

He put a finger to her lips and then wearily, he sat down where she had been sitting and boldly pulled her down onto his lap. His arms went around her securely and he placed his face in the crook of her neck. "Saya, I- I know you feel as if you somehow betrayed Kagome by not being with her… but Saya, Kagome's a very understanding child. You didn't ask for all the shit that happened today to happen. It just did and things like this- things like this happen for a reason."

She sighed.

"I don't know the details yet but it's obvious that Takani has been hounding you for a long time," Yusuke said. "I promise you because of what he's done today I will make him pay for everything. I'll take a pencil and stab him countless times for you. I'll make him wish he never continued his acquaintance with you after you two divorced."

"Yusuke,"

"Saya, he destroyed my life with Tori," Yusuke said. "He- he made it look as if she killed herself. But she didn't. He killed her Saya. He killed my wife and- and she's sent me a message. She wants me to avenge her." He told her. "And I will. For everything that man has done, I will make him regret it. I don't know how and I don't know when, but I swear Saya that man will pay."

Tears drained down Saya's eyes as she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she said.

"Don't be ashamed to see Kagome, she won't hate you for taking a few hours to look after yourself. You were freezing when I found you, remember?" He frowned. He really didn't want her to remember that.

She nodded.

"You have a right to love Saya. We both do." he told her softly. "We'll work this out, I promise. I- I felt a bit badly leaving my son as well, so I do know how you feel. But the good thing is, Kagome's going to be all right."

"Yes," she agreed. 'Thanks to Inuyasha.'

* * *

Inuyasha locked the door when he got into Kagome's room. The guards would soon be up and ready to pull him out of the hospital. But, he had to see her. There was no way in hell he was going to leave without making certain she was really okay.

With a deep breath he moved toward her. She was wearing a mask over her nose and there were a few cords attached to her arms but other than that, she looked fine. Inuyasha pulled up a chair and sat beside her. She was fast asleep.

"Kagome," he said softly as he leaned over to get an even better look at her face. She was obviously exhausted, of course, he couldn't blame her. He was also very tired. When he yawned he realized just how tired he truly was.

Now that he was assured that Kagome was okay and would be even better soon, he finally allowed himself to feel at ease. It was suddenly as if a weight had been lifted. The invisible tape that kept his eyes open disappeared and Inuyasha couldn't resist resting his head next to Kagome's side. The moment he laid his head down he lost himself to the darkness that engulfed him.

* * *

Okay everyone here's another chapter. Sorry it's so late, but it's better late than never! I hope you all enjoyed it.

Inuluver1990 goes to sleep now.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	104. Chapter 87: The Real Reason

**SORRY GUYS I MADE BIG BIG ERRORS IN THIS CHAPTER SO I FIXED IT AND I PUT THE ERRORS IN A NOTE. **

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of any kind over Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 87: The Real Reason

Sango was at home in her bed on her cell phone talking to Miroku it was late at night and she should have been asleep, but she and Miroku were having so much fun talking to each other.

It was like they never ran out of things to say. Everything was just natural with them; the way the talked, moved, made love. Sango's heart filled with happiness when she heard him laugh.

'Such a sexy laugh,' she thought. "Miroku, it's very late. We have school in the morning you know."

"I know," he said with a grin. "But I can't sleep. I keep thinking about you."

Sango blushed. "Hey, don't blame your insomnia on me."

He laughed again. "I can't get you out of my head," he told her honestly. "Of course, I'm never trying to get you out of my head."

"Miroku," she smiled. "When will you be taking me out again?"

"Friday night," he said. "The movies."

"Okay and I get to have anything I want?"

"Of course." He replied.

"How are your parents doing?" She asked.

"Well," he scratched his head. "They're working out their issues together, but they're still kind of distant. They went out a couple of times and stuff but… it looks as if it's going to take a while,"

"Are you happy?"

He thought about the question. "Well, mom's doing much better now that she doesn't have to work so much. She's sent out her resume and stuff for a new job where she could work from 9-5 and she's waiting for a reply. Um…anyway, once mom's happy I'm happy."

"That's good."

"Sango?"

"Yes?"

"I know we haven't talked much about this subject but… but have you found any clues as to where your brother could be?"

Sango sighed. "Well, the orphanages can't give out personal information on any of their orphans and so finding out which family has adopted him is nearly impossible. I haven't stopped looking but… but I know we'll be together soon again."

"You know, if you want I could try and get my father to help-"

"It's okay Miroku," she said softly. "It's been so many years. Undoubtedly he doesn't remember who I am or who mother is. He could be living a very peaceful and happy life."

"And if he isn't?"

"Then it's all my fault, right?"

"Sang-"

"I'm sorry!" she said quickly. "I- I just get like that sometimes."

"You still blame yourself for what's happened," he sighed. "Damn it Sango, it's not your fault."

* * *

Kohaku let the phone ring five times before hanging up and calling again. The lady at the desk told him he could try as many times as possible until he could get through to someone. And so, he called the number he had memorized again.

'Please pick up,' he thought as the phone rang once more.

* * *

Sango was aware of the house phone ringing, but she ignored it. Right now she was feeling weak just thinking about her family. She had thought she was strong enough to not cry every time she thought of her father's deaths and the events that had changed the lives of her mother and her brother and herself forever. But she was wrong. She wasn't strong and she never had been.

Noriko, Sango's mother woke up to the sound of the telephone ringing. When it stopped, she frowned and closed her eyes hoping sleep would come again. But then it rang again. With a sigh, she sat up, reached over and picked up the telephone in the dark.

"Goodnight Taijiya residence,"

"H- hello?"

Noriko's eyes widened at the sound of a little boy on the end of the phone. The voice was familiar, she recognized it immediately.

"Kohaku?"

"Mother,"

Tears came to her eyes. "Oh my gosh! Kohaku, is it- is it really you honey?"

"Y- yes mom. It's me."

"But how?" She asked. "How are you able to call me? Your father-"

"I'm free, mother," Kohaku told her and then the officer lady told him he had to make it quick. "Mom-"

"Yes honey?"

"I- I need you to do something please," he said softly. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"What is it? I'll do anything,"

"I- I'm at the police station- in a cell, c- can you pick me up please?"

Noriko's heart dropped. "Police station? In a cell? But how? Why?"

"Please," He urged. "I can't speak long, please come and pick me up."

She nodded and stood to her feet. "All right, Kohaku. I'll be right there."

"T- thank you."

When she hung up, Noriko ran for the closet and began pulling out something simple to wear. She pulled off her nightgown and threw on the clothes, running her brush through her hair, she picked up her keys and dashed for the door.

As she passed her daughter's room, she froze.

* * *

"It's not your fault Sango,"

Tears began to drain down Sango's face. "I can't help feeling that it is my fault, Miroku." She sniffled. "If I hadn't told my daddy that I hated him. He- he-"

"Sango!" Miroku got up from his bed. "Damn it, please stop crying."

Sango curled into a ball. "I'm sorry Miroku," she cried. "I- just thinking about this makes me feel so- so terrible. Just knowing my brother could be living a bad life because of me-"

"Sango!" Miroku thrashed his fingers through his hair. "It's not your fault! How do you know your father didn't leave for another reason?" Miroku asked quickly. "It could have been a coincidence!"

"No- it was because I said I hated him," Sango hic-cupped. "He even told me- he said, 'I forgive you angel,' when he died! It's my fault!" Sango shut her phone off and buried her face in her pillow.

* * *

'Sango,' her mother's heart panged. 'I- she- she still thinks it's her fault her father died?'

Noriko put a hand to her paining chest. 'Of course she still blames herself! All these years- she's thought… I never told her. I…' she began to shake. 'I- I have to tell her. She needs to know the real reason Shingo left.'

Noriko knocked on Sango's door. "Sango? Sango? Please answer the door."

'Bloody hell!' Miroku pulled on a pair of pants and picked up his keys. 'I can't leave Sango like this.' Miroku left his room quickly and shot down the stairs. His mother and father, Niroku were seated watching a late night movie."

"Miroku?" His father saw him rush down the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"Out," he said as opened the door.

"Miroku!" His mother called.

"I'll be back mom," He told her as he jumped into his car, started it and sped down the road. 'Sango needs me.'

"Miroku!" Mira felt her heart drop. "He- he can't be out this late! No! Not in the state he's in!"

"Mira,"

"People drive recklessly during this time of the night!" Mira began pulling at her hair. "People coming from late night bars and clubs- all drunk- they could- speeding, accidents! Miroku!"

* * *

Sango heard her mother knocking on the door.

"Sango! Sango please answer the door,"

Sango inhaled deeply and swiped the tears from her face. She didn't want her mother to know why she was crying. If her mother was reminded of the life they had lost and Kohaku then who knows what she would do. It had been years since the last time they had spoke about the events that had changed all of their lives. During that time her mother hadn't made any effort to tell her that she hadn't been the reason her father died. Reality had been so hard for her mother to grasp that she didn't realize just how damning her words were to her only daughter who was suffering just as much as she was. Instead of being comforted, her mother had shunned her and blamed her for her father's death.

Her mother knocked again.

Sango and her brother had been placed in an orphanage but none of the prospective parents had wanted to adopt her. Instead, a man who claimed to love children and had a big family had come and took Kohaku away. He hadn't wanted her. After that day Sango had never seen Kohaku again- though she did admit to herself that maybe she had seen him in passing a few times.

"Sango!"

"I- I'm coming!" she said as she patted her face and went to the door. With a deep breath, she opened it. She pretended to look as if she had been sleeping. "What is it mom?"

"A- are you okay?" She asked as her daughter let her in.

"I'm fine," she said plastering on a smile.

"I heard noises,"

"Noises?" She feigned ignorance. "I must have been sleep talking."

"I heard crying,"

Sango frowned. "It must have been the cats outside. You know, they always sound as if they're crying."

The silence that came over the room was extremely awkward. Sango decided to change the subject. "Um, mom? Why are you all dressed up?"

Noriko looked at her and then sighed. "Sango, I have to tell you something."

Worried, Sango sat on her bed as her mother took her chair and sat in front of her. "Sango? How many years has it been since your father died?"

Sango's breath hitched. "M- mom, it's late. Can we talk about this tomorrow or something?"

"You're 17 now right? Meaning it's been four years."

"I'm really tired mom," Sango said as she began to get up and usher her mother out of the room.

"Sango please," her mother put her hand on her knee to settle her. "There's- there's something I need to tell you."

Sango stared at her mother. "Okay?"

"Do you remember when I was a secretary at that big camera corporation?"

She thought about it. To be honest, when Sango was younger she never really cared about her parent's work and stuff. She had been a very spoiled and self-absorbed child. Sango shook her head. "No,"

"Well, I had been working at Takani Corporation for years, even before I met your father," she said. "I was Hideka Takani's personal secretary."

'What does any of this have to do with daddy's death?' Sango wondered.

Noriko smiled softly. "I know you must be very confused."

Sango nodded.

"All right," Noriko sighed. "I'll just come straight out and say it then," she said. "I- I don't think there's any other way to tell you about this."

'What's going on?'

"Well, remember how your father and I use to fight a lot?"

Sango nodded, she couldn't forget the way her mother and father shouted and slammed doors at each other. She never knew what the arguments were about because she was too young to comprehend what was going on- on top of that, she never really cared.

"Sango the reason your father and I use to fight so much was because…" she inhaled deeply. "My boss, Hideka Takani- he- he had me under a contract."

"A contract?"

Noriko nodded. "I had been working and had signed the contract years before I met your father," she said. "Before I met Shingo, I- I was in a relationship with Hideka."

Sango's eyes shot open.

"I- I never wanted it Sango," she confessed. "But I had signed the contract during the time when I really needed a job so that I could make ends meet."

"What kind of contract was this?" She asked.

Noriko sighed. "I- I was to be his secretary for a period of 15 years and Hideka he- he was a very… a very… lustful kind of boss. The- the only thing he really wanted from me was to do my secretarial duties efficiently, to go to business meetings and parties with him and…"

"And?"

"And have sex with him."

Sango gasped in shock. "Mom?"

Noriko bit her lip as she felt the tears begin to form in her eyes. "At that time Sango, things were so rough for me. I didn't think there was any other way. So I agreed to it and I've regretted the relationship ever since I met your father in the beginning of my second year."

"What happened?" Then a thought hit her- "Am I- am I this Hideka man's child?" She pointed at herself.

"No!" Noriko exclaimed quickly. "You're your father's child. You are! There's no doubt about it!"

Sango exhaled with relief but then dreaded the thought that came to her. "So, so Kohaku is that man's child?"

Noriko closed her eyes. "I- I'm not sure."

"You never thought to find out?" Sango asked.

"I had the blood work done but Hideka intercepted the results when he found out that I had a boy."

"What!" Sango exclaimed.

"Every time I asked he told me not to worry about it and that it was my husband's son."

"So you're not sure?"

"No," she said softly.

"So let me try to understand this," Sango said. "Before you met dad, you started working as a secretary for a man named Hideka Takano who owns that big camera corporation and made you sign a contract that included that one of your duties was to have sex with him?"

Noriko nodded.

"Then you met dad, in the beginning of your second year, married him and had me?"

She nodded again.

"So did dad know about the contract?"

Noriko shook her head. "The contract stipulated that I could tell no one, especially not my husband about the deal we made."

"So it was a big secret?"

Noriko nodded. "Then the arguments started when Shingo and I got into our 4th year of marriage. You were three and I was in the 4th year of the contract. Your father wanted me to stop working for Takani because I was coming home late and all I could say was that Takani needed me to work extra hours. Your father started questioning my fidelity to him. All I could do was lie because I feared that if I told Shingo about the contract- he- he would divorce me and- and I loved him and I didn't want you to be torn between us. I wanted you to have balance."

"Go on,"

Her mother nodded. "We argued intensely for another year and then Kohaku was born."

Sango did note slightly during the time when she was 4 the arguments had lessened between her parents. Noriko's contract was now in the 5th year.

"For the next eight years, your father and I- our arguments died a bit but it was still very intense. He threatened to have an investigator watch me at work. I- I was afraid for him. You see, Hideka told me that if Shingo found out about our contract, he would- he would have Shingo killed."

"Killed!"

Noriko nodded as the tears that had formed began to drain. "Sango, I didn't want that. I loved Shingo and I love you and Kohaku and I didn't want you all to be broken like that."

"What happened next?"

Noriko began to shake a little but she balled her fists as if trying to control her response to all the feelings that were swarming and suffocating her. "You were 14 I think and It- it was the day when you wanted to go to a party I think- a sleepover at one of your best friend's house"

'You mean more happened that day besides me not getting to go?' Sango thought to herself. 'I'm not surprised though- I was very self-absorbed back then.'

"Your father- he- he found out about Hideka and I on that same day. He was so enraged he thought you were Hideka's child and then he asked if Kohaku was his and I couldn't give him a truthful answer." She sighed. "He was so angry I thought he would beat me- but- but he just got up and left the house."

Sango felt her body go cold. "You mean- you mean he didn't leave because I told him I hated him?"

Noriko shook her head as the tears rushed down her face. "No Sango, it wasn't because of that- you see- your father, he- he found out that your friend's stepfather was- was involved in pedophilia."

Sango's eyes shot open.

"Ami- poor Ami had been getting raped by her mother's lover while her mother… her mother allowed it. I believe it was due to all the drug money the man was giving her.'

Now Sango was beginning to understand why her best friend Ami had stopped talking to her and had transferred to another school. 'So it's not my fault Ami left.'

"Your father was trying to protect you from that man," Noriko said. "It did hurt him when you told him that you hated him- but- but he preferred hearing you say you hated him than to have you go to that sleepover where all the girls that night had gotten raped."

"Why didn't I hear about-" then she remembered. Her father had gotten into the car accident and was in a coma until he died. By then the entire story of the young girls getting raped was covered up and was being dealt with in secret. Of course, even if there was still information flying about dealing with the sleep over pedophile rapist case, Sango had still been a selfish, spoiled and self-absorbed child who cared about nothing but herself.

"That man and Ami's mother are in prison with no chance for parole." Noriko told her. "Ami has been given a different name and now lives with another family."

Sango nodded. "So that's why he didn't want me to go."

"Yes Sango,"

Tears slipped through Sango's eyes then her mother put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. 'I feel even worse now knowing that my father was only trying to protect me from that evil man.'

"Sango, it wasn't your fault Shingo left," Noriko said softly. "It was mine and- and I am so sorry I blamed everything on you-"

"M- mom"

"I didn't know how to cope with his death," she cried. "I- I needed someone to blame and instead of being stronger I- I blamed you. I- I'm so sorry Sango."

Sango held her mother to her as she shook and sobbed. If Sango had been the same kind of girl she was before her father died, she knew she probably would have shouted and screamed at her mother… but now, now all Sango could think of doing was comforting her and letting her know that they both had been at fault in some way for Shingo's death.

"Mom?"

She sniffled. "Yes?"

Sango looked in her mother's eyes. "You know- a long time ago, I probably would have cursed you and I probably would have said that I hate you for everything but… but I don't."

"S- Sango?"

She smiled softly. "Mom, I'm a different person now," she said with a deep breath. "I- I've grown up. I can't really say how I feel- I guess- I guess I'm relieved that I know everything now. I feel- I feel better knowing that I didn't cause daddy's death. But mama, you know what?"

"What?"

"You didn't cause daddy's death either. Hideka Takani did," Sango told her in a strong voice. "It was that man who caused this and- and mom, an evil man like him will never get away with all the wrongs he has done. Daddy's gone, yes, and we'll always miss him, but you know what, I think he's looking down on us right now and he's smiling."

"You think so?"

Sango nodded. "Daddy loved us mom, no matter what. And I think, I think if he could speak to us right now he'd tell us that he's happy that you told me everything and he'd tell us that he's happy we actually talked about this. I know he'd be happy to see us together like this and actually mending the problems between us. And I know there's one thing he wants from us now."

Noriko looked at her. "What's that?"

"He wants us to bring Kohaku home," She said softly. "I've- I've been trying to find him mom, but- but I can't. The orphanages won't help me and I don't know where else to go. Miroku mentioned his father could probably help but- but I kind of cut him off- " she trailed off. "I- I better call him back, he's probably worried sick about me."

"Okay," Noriko said as she stood up. "I better go,"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to do what you think Shingo wants," Noriko told her as she put Sango's desk chair back and headed for the door.

"What?"

"I'm going to get your brother and bring him home."

* * *

please read note. I already fixed the errors in this chapter. sorry again.

Inuluver1990 puts on her cheerleading skirt and shakes her ass! YAY KOBE!

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	105. ERRORS! SO SORRY AGAIN!

**Errors in chapter 87**

Hey guys I'm writing up a chapter now. I want to give you at least 2 chapters today so I'm busting my ass right now. Lol.

Oh, I was just reading over chapter 87 and I was like – 'Shit, I made not 1 but 2 errors!' I was shocked no one picked up the errors: Anyway, thank goodness for that.

(Yeah so everyone should know that my style is jumping from scene to scene, so let me point out the first error.)

1 Scene: Sango hang up Miroku on her cell phone (because she was blaming herself for the breakdown of her family and her father's death)

2 Scene: Kohaku was praying that someone would pick up the house phone (So he could talk to his mother Noriko)

3 Scene: Noriko wakes up and answers the house phone (Remember Sango's using her cell phone)

4 Scene: I have Sango still talking to Miroku about her father's death and family.

So tell me, how can she still be talking to Miroku if she hung up her phone?

**2****ND**** ERROR**

I forgot I was supposed to draft out my timeline for when Noriko started her contract, how old Sango was, when Kohaku was born and stuff. The calculations were so OFF! I was like OMFG!

You see, I had Kohaku's birth date wrong. Kohaku would have been like 3 or 6 when he went into the Takahashi house with two guns! Crazy isn't it? So yeah- Imagine a tiny little boy like that coming into the Takahashi house with two guns saying he's going to shoot them if they don't watch a secretly made porn tape? Lol. (Hmm…not a bad idea for another story)

Yeah so I fixed it. Sorry for the errors. Kohaku's age fits the timeline now. I was watching the game when I made those errors. Lol. Sorry again. YAY Lakers won!

If you want to read the chapter over go right ahead. If not, I'll post a chapter in a few hours hopefully.

Bye for now!


	106. Chapter 88: Sango's Selflessness

**HEY! I PUT A POLL UP ON MY PROFILE PAGE PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE VOTE! PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE WITH INUYASHA ON TOP? HMM... INUYASHA. LOL. VOTE!**

**Yeah, so I went through quite a bit trying to fix chapter 87 but I made sure chapter 88 is straight so I don't have to go through a bunch of crap fixing it! Okay, so enjoy the story!**

**ALSO TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THE NAMES I'M GOING TO BE USING FOR MY MANGA! THEY'RE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of any kind over Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 88: Sango's Selflessness

Niroku knew that Mira was getting extremely worked up. He couldn't blame her. It was dangerous for anyone to be out on the road at this time of the night. Anything could happen and the possibility of car accidents so late at night was high.

Mira ran to the phone and began dialing a number.

"Mira?"

"I- I have to do something… anything!" she said as the phone began to ring.

* * *

"Okay," Noriko said as she stood up. "I better go,"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to do what you think Shingo wants," Noriko told her as she put Sango's desk chair back and headed for the door.

"What?"

"I'm going to get your brother and bring him home."

"What do you mean mom?" Sango asked as her heart sped.

"I mean-"

Then the phone rang. Noriko shot to the phone. "Goodnight hello?"

"Noriko?"

"Mira?" she answered. "What's the matter?"

'Isn't Mira, Miroku's mother?' Sango's heart began to beat faster. 'Miroku…'

"He left? In the car? Sped down the road?"

Sango's eyes shot wide and she scrambled for her phone. Turning it on she dialed Miroku's phone but it rang and rang. "No!" Sango screamed. "No!"

If there was one thing Sango feared it was Miroku driving late at night. It was her greatest fear that Miroku could end up in an accident and ultimately end up like her father, in a coma and dead.

"Miroku," Tears drained down her face.

Noriko went to her and put her arms around her. "Oh Sango, don't worry, Miroku will be fine."

"But-"

"Have faith, he's coming here to be with you-"

"I- I don't like when he's driving out late like this," She said. "I- I shouldn't have hung up on him. I should have just stayed in control of my emotions! But no! I decided to cry! I know- I know he always comes to be with me when I'm like this-"

"Sango, please try to calm down-"

"I- I don't want him to die. Mom-" she held her head. "I don't know what'll happen if anything happens to him-"

"Honey, it'll be fine." She said. Then she looked at the time. 'I have to get Kohaku… but I can't leave Sango like this- but more than likely Miroku will come here so I don't want to leave her here by herself. What to do?'

* * *

Miroku swerved through the corner. He was alert about everything going on around him. He had to be careful, it would kill Sango if anything happened to him. But he had to be with Sango.

They had never really talked about the situation with her family. He knew quite a bit, but he really wanted to sit down and listen to her from beginning to end so he would know how to help her specifically. All he could really do with the information he had gathered so far was hold her. He wanted to be able to talk to her and strengthen her with the words he held deep in his heart because he knew she needed his strength.

As Miroku thought a car swerved wildly into his path.

"Sango?" Her mother called to her softly.

"Yes?"

"I need you to decide something."

Sango looked up at her mother. Her eyes were puffy and red. Miroku being out on the road frantically coming to see her made her cry because anything could happen to him. Sango didn't want him to end up like her father- comatose and dead.

"What is it?"

Noriko inhaled deeply. "We have a lot to talk about," she said. "But I know where Kohaku is."

"Where is he?"

"Right now, he's at the police station… in a cell,"

Sango's eyes widened in shock. "Why's he there?"

Noriko shrugged. "I don't know." She said honestly. "All I know was that the man who adopted him was supposed to take care of him."

"D- do you know the man?"

Noriko nodded.

"Who?"

"Takani."

Sango bit her lip. She didn't know the man but just hearing his name made her hackles rise. "The man who had you under that horrible contract?"

Noriko nodded again. "When he found out that I- I almost harmed Kohaku and I was deemed unfit to mother him- he stepped in- showed documents to the judge stating that he was the father of Kohaku and would take full custody of Kohaku. There were no charges filed, we came to an agreement that he would care for Kohaku…but-"

"But?"

"I could never speak to him or see him or tell you that I knew where he was and who had him."

Sango couldn't believe her ears. A man she didn't even know had made certain that she and her mother would never see Kohaku again?

"Well," Sango said with a frown. "I don't know what kind of 'caring for' he was doing if Kohaku's in a jail cell as we speak,"

Noriko frowned as well. "That's where I was headed but- but Sango I can't leave you here like this- not by yourself."

Sango looked at her. 'If I was as I was years ago before father died I would have asked mom to stay with me instead of going for Kohaku who's probably been through so much during the past 3 years. But now-'

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Go get Kohaku," Sango said taking a deep breath.

"Honey-"

"You wanted me to make a decision right?" Sango asked standing to her feet. "You want to know if I should let you stay with me or go get Kohaku," she told her. "Well- I think- no, I know you need to get Kohaku."

"Sango-"

"I've been searching for him so long," Sango said. "I- I'll stay here while you get him mom. I- I'll try to call Miroku again so, just go. Kohaku needs you far more than I do."

"Are you sure?"

Sango nodded. "I've never been surer of anything. So go."

"O- okay Sango," Her mother said as she walked quickly out of the room and headed to her car.

Sango took a deep breath as she went back on her bed, picked up her phone and tried to call Miroku again. Sadly, he didn't pick up.

"I didn't mean to be so selfish again," Tears came to her face. "Please, please let him be okay,"

* * *

With a scream, Miroku pressed his brakes. 'No- I'm gonna crash!' He closed his eyes as the wheels of his car made loud screeching noises.

And then….

The car stopped.

Miroku opened his eyes and wondered why a bright light was flashing before his eyes. 'What's going on?'

Then in the front of his car he saw a tall, broad shouldered man holding the hood of his car as if he had grabbed it and stopped it from moving any further.

Miroku's eyes widened as he noted the resemblance between the strange shining figure of a man and Sango. 'Could- could this be Sango's father?'

The man smirked at him.

Miroku blinked to make certain he was truly seeing what he was seeing, but the moment his eyes closed and opened again the figure was gone.

'What the hell?' he thought as he put a hand to his head. 'I- I could have sworn someone was standing there.'

His heart was still pounding and he was panting as he realized he could have been in a very serious accident. But the other driver was in the wrong.

Miroku got out of the car and saw that his car had stopped barely inches before crashing into another person's car. The other man had been knocked out as he hit the brakes. Miroku lip twitched when he saw the alcohol bottles in the car. 'Shit that was close.' Miroku searched his pocket for his cell phone to call the police but realized he left his phone home.

"Damn it," he cursed and then decided to take the man's keys just in case he woke up and thought about driving under the influence again. He would take the keys to the police station before he went to Sango's. It was on his way, anyway. Hopping into his car, Miroku sped down the road.

When he reached the police station, he did as he set out to do; he gave the keys to the police and told them about the almost-accident with the drunken man; then as Miroku began to leave, his eyes caught on a boy sitting in a cell.

'Strange,' he thought. 'He looks kind of like Sango. But it can't be Sango's brother- if he is, what's he doing in a jail cell?'

Miroku left with that thought as he drove down the road. He would soon be with Sango. His mind went back to the strange figure that had appeared and saved him from an accident that could have seriously injured him or even killed him.

'For some reason I feel as though there's someone protecting me,' he thought.

* * *

Shingo looked down from the sky and smiled as the boy who his daughter so obviously loved got closer and closer to his destination.

'Such a good deed you did, Shingo.'

Shingo smirked; he didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. 'Yes well, you did a good deed also Tori- sending your widow to save another woman.'

She humphed at him. "You make it sound as if I should have let the poor woman freeze out in the cold naked by that bastard who killed me."

"So you have your memories back?"

"Yes," She nodded. "And now that they're back I'm going to make that evil bastard pay."

"How do you intend on doing that?"

Tori smirked. "You needn't worry about that Shingo, but you should probably go protect your widow who is now on the way to bail your son out of jail. The roads these days are far more dangerous than when I was alive."

Shingo looked at her then.

"Anyway!" She sighed. "I'm- I'm just going to go watch my still-living husband embrace another woman-"

Before he could tell her that everything would be okay, she vanished.

'I can't really say that I know exactly how she feels… I was killed by accident, she was murdered. I had lived with my wife for almost 14 years…she? I don't even know how long she had been with her husband before she died, but it obviously wasn't long. We both died way before our time…or maybe- maybe we both died for a reason. The reason we died? Who knows. I know the reason I died…'

He looked down and sure enough, Miroku had reached the house he had once lived in. He watched as the young boy knocked on the door, he saw his daughter open it, scream and jump into his arms. And then he closed his eyes as Miroku- a boy he trusted wholeheartedly with his daughter's welfare- lifted Sango into his arms and carried her into the house, locking the door behind them and shutting everyone else out of their world together.

Shingo had died so that Sango would grow to be a better person. She had been spoiled, selfish and unruly but the moment he died, she had broken and changed her ways. Maybe his death had been a harsh way to teach her a lesson, but in the end she had learnt her lesson and she had learnt it well because instead of being selfish and having her mother Noriko stay with her, she was selfless and let Noriko go to get her brother, a boy she hadn't seen for 3 years.

'You did well, Sango,' her father said as he turned his attention to the police station where his widow now entered.

* * *

Yusuke held Saya in his arms, just happy to be with her again. She was safe. He inhaled deeply proud to know that she still smelt like him. His body hardened instantly and Saya gasped as she turned to look at him.

He shot her an innocent grin.

"Behave or I'll find another seat to sit in," she said to him

"But there are no other seats," he told her with a smile.

"Then I'll take yours,"

He pouted, "But I like sharing," he said as his hands drifted from her waist to her thighs.

"You ridiculous man, we're in a hospital!" She exclaimed softly.

He smirked. "Yes well, I think if everyone around us wants to look half dead we could raise the spirits with our energy and life."

"That made no sense at all!" She laughed.

"Love doesn't need to make sense," he wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed his head into her back. "I love you."

* * *

Tori stared down at her husband- well, widow to be exact, as he held the woman named Saya Higurashi in his arms…as he kissed her softly, tenderly, passionately. Waves of jealousy washed over her.

'It's natural to be envious isn't it?' she asked herself sadly. 'If I was still alive…'

Then she stopped and sighed. 'But I'm not and I really should come to terms with that fact,' she thought as Yusuke laughed with the woman. 'That fucking Hideka- he- he ruined my life.'

Tears began to form. 'I hate you!' she felt her lips tremble. She closed her eyes and allowed the tears to fall. 'I hate you so much Takani- you will pay. I swear- you will pay for everything you've done.'

* * *

Okay! There you go people! I loved writing it. I hope I don't see any mistakes when I go to do the next chapter. I'll probably post the next one tomorrow because I still have some more things I need to do with it. So I hope you all enjoyed this, again sorry for the errors in the last chapter! Please review.

Also tell me what you all think of these names I'm going to be using in my Manga. PS. Please don't ask me what it's about or what the name is because I'm still working everything out for it.

Okay here it goes!

These 3 names are 3 of my major characters!

Kaito

Fuyumi

Chiguya (I'm still deciding on this one, but I know she'll be a bitch. Does this name sound bitchy enough? Um… how does a bitchy name sound? Lol. Probably like Kikyo. Lol.) I like this name though so I think I'm going to use it!

InuLuver1990 goes to think up a plot line for her Manga!

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of any kind over Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	107. Chapter 89: Takahashi Strength

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL! IT'S ON MY PROFILE PAGE AT THE TOP! PRETTY PLEASE I NEED TO HAVE A BUNCH OF VOTES SO I'LL KNOW WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD CREATE MY MANGA! PLEASE VOTE AND BE HONEST!**

**Now, on to this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of any kind over Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 89: Takahashi Strength

"Oh Miroku!" Sango exclaimed as she jumped on him. Her arms wound around his neck tightly as her lips crashed into his. Miroku's hands went around her instinctively and he lifted her up from the ground; Sango's legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her.

He managed to get them through the door, lock it and move toward the couch without a hitch. And when he sat down with Sango straddling him, his hands went from her waist to her skimpily covered ass. He cupped and squeezed her as he moaned in her mouth.

'He's safe. Thank God he's safe,' she thought as fresh tears drained from her eyes to their lips.

'Salt,'

Miroku pulled from her instantly and saw the tears.

"Sango?"

She began to sniffle and her lip trembled. "I'm sorry Miroku," she said softly. "I- I- I'm just like Kikyo- I'm a selfish little bitch. I- I"

Suddenly Sango's image turned into Kikyo and Miroku thought he would throw up. Instead, he captured her shaking lips with his and kissed her until she was silent. "Sango, let me tell you something."

"Hm?"

"You will never be anything like Kikyo," He told her.

"But-"

"I said never," he raised his voice. "And don't you ever put that horrid image in my head again."

They were silent.

"Sango," he said a moment later.

"Yes?"

"It's okay to cry you know," he told her. "Sometimes it's the best thing to do."

'But Miroku, you could have been killed…like daddy.'

"You've held so many emotions inside of you for so long," he said with a sigh. "You never should have had to take on so many problems and feelings by yourself. You should have had someone to help you through. But you had no one."

Sango began to shake, he held her. "Sango, I don't say these things to make you cry," he said. "I say them to say this,"

She looked at him.

"You didn't have anyone back then…" he stared into her eyes deeply. "But you have me now…"

Sango's heart pounded in her chest at his words

"And I promise," he continued, "you will always have me. Understand?"

She nodded and then he smiled.

"Now, let's see what you are wearing 'cause I'm feeling a whole lot of skin."

When he looked his eyes widened, she was wearing nothing but a sheer, skimpy nightgown. Her nipples were erect from their passionate kissing. She wasn't even wearing panties underneath the gown. The only thing beneath that silken robe was warm, soft, pale flesh.

"Shit," Miroku's lip twitched as his cock shot upward instantly into her bare behind.

Sango began to laugh as she felt his obvious sexual arousal. "You know Miroku, mother went out for a while… you think we can-"

She didn't even get to finish her words before Miroku had her over his shoulder and running up the stairs to where he knew her room was.

* * *

Sesshoumaru reached the hospital in Inuyasha's car. He didn't get out at once; he just sat behind the wheel and thought to himself.

'Will Kagura and I have to face the same kind of embarrassment at our trial?' he wondered. He knew that Kagura probably would be more likely able to handle having people watch as she had sex with him- she had been a prostitute for years. Then again…she never did want to be a prostitute and so she probably would have a hard time with it but- him?

'Will I be able to handle that?' he asked himself. He knew he was a strong man but- but could he really handle scores of people hearing him talk about how uncomfortable he was about the massive size of his cock? Could he really handle people seeing him hesitate to fuck her? Could he really handle people seeing him enjoy her body as if he never had sex in his life? He had been so urgent- so ardent- so primal.

'Shit,' he thought. He had been more than an animal when she was finally comfortable with his cock inside of her. She had let him position her in so many sexual positions. He swore they went through every sex position imaginable. They were just so comfortable with each other.

'I guess-' he got out of the car. 'I guess we can get through it together.'

At least his family wouldn't be forced to watch it. No one deserved to be forced to watch an innocent couple mess around with each other in such a way. It was a complete breach of privacy.

As Sesshoumaru walked into the hospital, he knew that one way or the other the Takahashi's would have their revenge on Hideka Takani.

* * *

Saya and Yoshida stood to their feet as the nurse came back to them. "You can follow me now and I'll take you to your daughter's room."

Were they going to tell the nurse that Yusuke wasn't Kagome's father? Of course not.

So they let the woman lead on without informing her that detail. Besides, she never asked what Yusuke was to Kagome, she just assumed Yusuke was her father.

And then Sesshoumaru walked in.

Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and their heads all turned to him. His mere presence demanded attention.

Sesshoumaru spotted them and before they knew it he was with them.

"I suppose my brother is with Ms. Kagome?" he asked.

"He is," Saya nodded.

He looked at the nurse who had to crane her neck to look at him clearly. "Take me to her room."

"Uh… um…" she was so shocked she merely nodded and said. "Right this way, sir"

"Here's your keys," Yusuke handed them to him.

Sesshoumaru took them but said nothing as they followed the nurse.

* * *

Inuyasha was fast asleep beside Kagome's bed. His head rested next to her side. He was drained. Nothing could wake him up.

Sesshoumaru spotted his brother and he thought briefly about what he was going to do before he pulled Inuyasha out of the chair thus pulling him from his sleep.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha shouted as he spun around.

Then he saw his brother.

"Sesshoumaru?" He stared at him through sleepy eyes. "Shit, I'm having a nightmare."

"We're going home Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said. "Now bring your ass and let's go. Mother's worried about you."

Inuyasha yawned, ignored him and went to sit back down when he suddenly noticed a woman sitting in his seat holding Kagome's hand.

'Mrs. Higurashi,' he realized. "Damn," he said. "Guess I'm not sleeping."

"I don't have all night to convince you that your awake," Sesshoumaru said. "So let's go."

And then the three security guards came to the door. One of them said, "Young man, it's time to leave."

"Yeah- yeah!" Inuyasha yawned. "Hold on,"

He went to Kagome who was still sound asleep. He looked down at her before bending to kiss her lips. He was so tired he honestly didn't give a shit who saw what he did.

"Goodnight Kagome," he whispered before straightening. "Goodnight Mrs. H."

Saya was reddened by Inuyasha's absolutely adorable actions toward her. "Goodnight Inuyasha."

Then Inuyasha pushed pass his brother and shot the security guards a glare so hard they parted so he could pass.

"Touch me and I'll knock you out again." He warned them as he walked down the hall.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked at Yusuke and said. "So what are you going do?"

Yusuke looked back at him and then Saya.

"I'll stay-"

"No!" Saya said quickly. "You should go home, Yusuke."

"Saya-"

"I'll be fine," she told him. "I'll stay here with Kagome."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I- I want to be here when she opens her eyes," Saya said seriously. "And you don't have to be here all night. Go home and get some rest."

'How does she expect me to get any rest without her?' he thought but then he realized how serious she was and if there was one thing he knew about her was that if she was serious about something he shouldn't try to force differently.

"Okay," he said. "I'll just get Shippo and-"

"Leave him," Saya said. "You've probably been carrying the poor boy around all night. Let him stay here and rest."

"I can't leave him-"

"You can," her voice changed again to a serious tone. "It's not good for Shippo to be toted about like this. Leave him here with me. He'll be fine."

'How come he can stay and I can't?' Yusuke wondered but then he knew the answer to that. 'Saya wants to be alone now. I guess I can understand that.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. 'I have a fiancé at home I'd rather be fucking right now so hurry it up people,' he thought.

"All right," Yusuke said. "I'll leave him and go."

"I- It's not that I don't want you here-" she began quickly

He cut her off by bending to capture her lips with his. "I know," he said. "Now I got to go. If you need anything- call me on your cell… where is your cell?"

"Long story," she said remembering the way Hideka had broken her phone. "I'll use the hospital phone if I need to call you."

"Okay,"

"Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight," he responded as he walked out of the room with Sesshoumaru.

"You're going with Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said handing him Inuyasha's keys.

"Sorry for the wait," he apologize. "You must want to get back to your fiancé."

It was true. He did want to be with Kagura.

* * *

"Inutaisho?" Izayoi called his name.

"Yes?"

She had already put Rin to bed and he had made certain that the house was completely locked up before coming to their room. Kagura was downstairs sitting on the couch waiting for Sesshoumaru to come back.

"What- what should we do with this tape?" She held it up to show him.

They both knew what was on it. Images of their son and Kagome making love popped into their heads and they shook them away.

"I was thinking that we should destroy it," he said. "But then… it's not ours to destroy."

"So?"

"We'll give it to Inuyasha," he told her. "He'll decide whether or not to destroy it or give it to the police."

Izayoi sighed. "I don't think he'll want the police knowing about what was on that tape."

"I know," Inutaisho said as he sat beside her on the bed and took the tape away. "He'll have to make a decision though."

"I- I feel so- so violated," she admitted. "Not only for myself but for Inuyasha and Kagome."

He nodded. "I do as well."

"This is going to create a big problem between Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. I just know it will."

"Yeah," He agreed. "But what's a relationship if it doesn't have a few bad times?"

Izayoi looked up at him. "Inutaisho that wasn't just bad. That was awful. Terrible. That kind of thing could break them-"

He frowned a little. "Izzy, I don't think it'll break them- I do think it'll make them think twice about becoming intimate with each other. They love each other and true love never completely shatters."

"But Taisho-"

"Izzy," he said wrapping one arm around her. "I know Inuyasha and Kagome will have a hard time with this situation. But I think if given the time, they'll be able to work out the problem."

"How can you work out something like that?" she asked sadly. "I- If that ever happened to me I- I- the first thing that would come to my mind is- I don't want to look at you anymore. I don't want to be with you anymore. I don't want to love you anymore. I don't want anything else to do with you because of what's happened."

Then he understood her. "Y- you really think Kagome's going to hurt him like that because of this unfortunate event?"

She nodded. "Kagome- she seems like a girl who thinks about everything she does before she does it. She doesn't seem to be the impulsive type. But what I saw on that tape- was a girl who jumped without prior thought into deep intimacy. I'm not even certain Kagome realized what she was doing before she did it."

"What are you saying?" He asked.

She sighed. "I'm saying that maybe- maybe Kagome decided to let her inhibitions go and when she did- when she let her- her passion take control, she went a bit farther than she had originally intended. Then to see herself act like that- it must have come as a shock."

He rubbed his neck. "That's true."

"I'm not sure what Kagome's going to do," Izayoi said. "But undoubtedly she's going to tell Inuyasha to leave her alone or maybe she'll go farther than that and tell him that she doesn't want to see him or be with him anymore."

"This is bad," Inutaisho said softly.

"This is more than bad," she said. "This is horrible. That Takani man- he's just put a damper on a relationship that was in a very critical stage. Their relationship was just starting to strengthen. An issue like this could weaken their relationship to nothing."

Inutaisho nodded. "If worse comes to worst and Kagome severs any kind of relationship they have then he's just going to have to be strong and don't give up on the love he has for her and the love she undoubtedly has for him."

"You're saying he has to be a Takahashi,"

"Damn right," Inutaisho nodded. 'Cause only a Takahashi has the strength to get through this kind of shit.'

* * *

Here you go people! Don't forget to review and vote on my poll which is posted on my profile page! Now, I got to get my ass to bed. I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow night. Oh and my manga is coming along pretty well. Can you all believe I already have 73 pages of a script? Once I'm finished with the script I need to find an artist, cause I can draw but not as well as I want to and I can't tone, shade, color for shit. So, lol. Thank you for reading my wonderful fans!

Inuluver1990 goes to sleep.

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of any kind over Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	108. Chapter 90: Spirit's Rest and Revenge

**POLL PEOPLE! PLEASE VOTE! PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE WITH INUYASHA ON TOP!**

**The story is going along great. I'm looking for an illustrator right now you know- someone who can do all of the things I need for my comic then I'm thinking of sending it to Del Rey Publishers. I hope they pick it up and publish my work. I really like the story I came up with for my Manga and maybe one day you all will see my work on the stands under the name of ****Harume Shigatsu**** or ****Apryl Johnson****.**

**Now, on to this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of any kind over Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 90: Spirit's Rest and Revenge

Even though Niroku was holding her Mira was still worried about her son. He had dashed out of the house and sped down the road so quickly. She was terrified. He could be killed… of course, he could be killed at anytime but being on the road so late at night- a time when people were driving from bars drunk and wasted made the risk higher.

And to make things worse… he left his cell phone home.

"Mira," Niroku said, "Calm down,"

"But Niro-"

He put a finger to her lips. "Listen. Miroku left his phone home so we just have to call Sango's house again to see if he's there by now. It's obvious that's where went."

Mira breathed in a shaky breath and nodded her head. "O- okay,"

He picked up the phone and dialed Sango's number. Miroku had put her on speed dial just in case.

'I hope Miroku's okay,' he thought as the phone rang.

* * *

Miroku was more than okay as he and Sango grabbed at each other. Sango threw her head back as Miroku plunged deeply into her with his condom-covered cock and he moaned in the crook of her neck as he began to create a piston-like movement in and out of her.

"Oh!" Sango moaned loudly. "Yes Miroku! Yes!"

Miroku felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as her body tightened around him. It was a pain and a pleasure like no other. 'Damn I love her,' he thought as he gripped her hips and thrust even faster making her breath hitch.

"Miro- miro!" Sango couldn't even finish his name as she toppled over the edge of her intense desire.

Miroku watched her face contort into an ugly beautifulness and then when he was satisfied that she had climaxed hard and long around his pleasure stick he allowed himself to rock her body until he too fell over his mountain of mounting desire.

Sango put her arms around his neck and listened to his harsh and heavy breathing when he was finished coming. He looked at her and she gave him a blush with a bright smile.

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I love you, Sango."

"I-"

The phone cut her off before she could respond to a declaration she had heard numerous times since they started seeing each other. Both of their heads turned to look at the phone.

"You better get it," Miroku said gently pulling out of her.

She went to the phone, briefly noting the familiar sensation of emptiness between her thighs. When she picked up, she flushed to her roots and then said,

"Miroku, it's for you."

His eyebrow lifted as he walked over to her, not caring that he was nude. She had seen every inch of him anyway, so it really didn't matter. Sango flushed to her roots as she stared at her boyfriend's naked body.

"Hello?" He answered.

Sango looked on her bureau for her box of wipes and pulled out three. She turned to him and began cleaning him up as he talked to his father.

"I'm fine," Miroku said. "Tell mom-"

He paused. Sango looked up at him wondering what was happening on the other line. Then Miroku spoke again.

"Hello, mom?" he scratched his head as his mother screamed at him.

Sango's eyes widened when she heard Mira's tearful and distressed voice. 'Will I always be so selfish?' She asked herself. 'If I hadn't cried Miroku wouldn't have come here and his mother wouldn't be so worried.'

Miroku noticed Sango had stopped her actions and he stared down at her. He saw a look in her eye that he didn't like seeing. It was a look that told him she was blaming herself again.

"Mom?" Miroku said interrupting her. "I'm fine," he told her. "I'll be home soon, but I'm fine okay? You don't have to worry anymore. Now, I have to go okay?"

Mira wasn't calming down and so Miroku heard his father take the phone and answer. "Be safe coming back home Miroku. I'll deal with your mother."

"Yeah," he said feeling sad that his mother was so distressed. Sango had gotten up, dressed in something more decent and left the room. When he hung up he put on his clothes and went after her. She was downstairs seated in the couch.

"Sango?"

She didn't look at him. He went and sat beside her on the couch.

"You should go Miroku," she said a moment later.

"When you're like this?" He asked.

"Like what?" She looked at him and smiled. "I'm fine and your mother's really worried about you."

He stared at her quickly noting the way the smile was plastered on her face. "You're lying. You're not fine."

"Miroku, you have to leave," Sango said getting up to go to the door.

He didn't get up. "Where's your mother?" He asked since he had briefly noted that her mother's car wasn't in the drive.

"She- she went to pick someone up," she said softly as she remembered exactly who her.

"Who?"

She looked out the door at the dark night. "My brother,"

* * *

Shingo watched as his wife, Niroku entered the police station quickly. The emotion she emitted when she saw her son for the first time in three years made tears come to his eyes.

'This is how it should be,' he thought. 'My family can finally be together again and happy.'

He watched as his wife held their son in his arms and kissed him as tears swept down her face.

The tears drained down his as well as he thought, 'I can finally have my rest.'

Whenever a wondering spirit was satisfied and had no other unfinished business he or she was able to move onto a realm where they could have peace. Shingo had seen many spirits finally find their peace and vanished with a gold light surrounding them. He was certain he would finally vanish as well since his duty- that was seeing his family was happy and together once again.

Now that his duty was finished he should have disappeared. But he was still there. 'Strange, I should be gone. Unless…'

And then he thought of the young woman named Tori who had been killed by the big business tycoon- Hideka Takani.

'Maybe…' he thought for a moment and then a soft smile came to his face. 'I guess I'm not finished my duty as yet,'

He stood and decided that it was about time that he now found someone else to help and he knew that someone else would be.

'Now, where to find that woman,' he frowned and closed his eyes. As a spirit, he had a particular connection to other spirits. But this spirit in particular was different; somehow he could feel the pain she emitted and that's what enabled him to find her.

And she had a whole lot of pain.

Maybe it was up to him to help her through. Because wondering spirits that never found their peace became vengeful and when they did- when they got to a point where their vengeance hurts a person who is still alive- a reaper- a soul reaper comes and terminates their soul…permanently.

It was obvious to Shingo that he was still there for a reason and undoubtedly the reason was to help this woman- this spirit- Tori Yoshida, find her peace.

* * *

Mira and Niroku were seated on the couch when Niroku hung up the phone. She was more than relieved to hear that her son was safe and sound at Sango's house. Now that he was off the road, Mira could stop crying and actually calm herself. She briefly noted that Niroku's arms were still around her. She probably should have removed them but to be honest, she was comfortable and comforted by his strong arms.

"Mira?"

Her eyes began to close. She was exhausted. Her arms felt as if weights were on them how tired she was and so without thinking, she leaned back and rested her head upon Niroku's shoulder and fell asleep.

Mira's actions shocked him, but he didn't protest. Instead, he relaxed and enjoyed the fact that she was actually comfortable enough now to stay in his arms. It was a wonderful feeling that made him smile and close his eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha got to his car and cursed when he realized he couldn't get inside because he didn't have his keys.

'Shit,' he thought. 'Where's Hojo with my fucking keys?'

He hadn't wanted to leave Kagome but he had to and there was no way around that. Not only had the security guards he had knocked out come to escort him out of the hospital but his brother had come for him as well.

"Damn it," he folded his arms and leaned on the door of his car. 'Hojo's going to get his ass kicked if I don't get my keys…'

Then he saw his brother coming with Yusuke- his high school principal. 'The world is full of crazy shit,' he thought when he realized just how connected Yusuke was to Kagome's mother, Saya.

"Can you walk any slower?" Inuyasha asked in annoyance. 'He's always walking like he rules everything…pompous ass.'

"Shut up," Sesshoumaru said calmly. "Just so you know I had to pay those three guards not to go to the police for you assaulting them." He frowned at his younger brother. "For the trouble you put me through, you're dropping Yoshida home and you're washing my car for six months."

Inuyasha's lip twitched. 'Six months my fucking ass,' he thought.

"Here are your keys," Yusuke said handing that to him.

Inuyasha took them and then turned to him. "You better get in now cause once the car's on and I'm in I don't wait."

Yusuke got into the passenger's seat swiftly and just as Inuyasha promised once the car was on, he reversed swiftly and sped out of the hospital's parking lot burning rubbers.

* * *

Kikyo watched as the man installing her camera system worked. He was having a few difficulties but he was working through them quickly- at least that's what he was telling her. She stared at his ass and his long legs and wondered how they would feel pressed up against her.

Then she snickered, 'I'm such a whore sometimes,' she thought. 'I wonder what Muso would say if I asked him to have a threesome with another male and me… specifically that male,'

Just the thought made images of the camera service man and Muso fucking her at the same time pop into her head. Her pussy throbbed. 'Wow!' she thought as she closed her eyes. She would be on her back, Muso beneath her with his long, thick cock in her from behind and the man on top of her fucking her pussy. Then another image came to her, this time she was on her stomach with Muso beneath her fucking her pussy while the man entered her ass. Another image was of the man taking her from behind while she sucked Muso's cock.

'Oh Muso, I- I want a threesome.' she thought as she rubbed herself and made the images last in her mind. 'Muso loves me- he'll give me anything I want. All I have to do is keep this man here for a while longer until Muso comes and then…'

She opened her eyes and decided she would feel this man's cock tonight. She had never done it before but one way or the other; she would be fucked by the Camera System Installer and Muso…together.

* * *

Tori had watched the entire scene unfold with Saya and her widowed husband and when it was finished she decided she would go to see what Hideka was up to.

'He's probably home,' she thought as she disappeared and then appeared in his bedroom.

Seeing two people having sex wasn't anything new to her, so it didn't shock her when she saw Hideka's wife fucking another man. 'I think that's the gardener,' Tori thought as she ignored the couple who were gasping and moaning in Hideka's bed.

'Okay so, Hideka's not here,' she thought. 'He must be at another woman's house then,'

She moved to his telephone and putting her hand over it she was able to see who had called the house and wherever his wife had called. She looked for a while but didn't find anything from him.

'The bastard is probably to work fucking his secretary,' she thought as she moved her hand. 'Fucking bastard, him and that business will fall.'

She disappeared from the Hideka household and then appeared in Hideka's office. She could feel the tension in the air as she moved around the room. Hideka and another guy were there and they were talking about something she couldn't figure out, but she would figure it out soon.

* * *

I wanted to post this chapter this morning but I wasn't finished with a scene so I decided I would go to work and finish it.

Please don't forget to vote on my poll which is on my profile and please review the story!

Inuluver1990 has to go to work early tomorrow. Damn.

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.**  
**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	109. Chapter 91: Spiritual Connection

POLL PEOPLE! PLEASE VOTE! PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE WITH INUYASHA ON TOP!

The story is going along great. I'm looking for an illustrator right now you know- someone who can do all of the things I need for my comic then I'm thinking of sending it to Del Rey Publishers. I hope they pick it up and publish my work. I really like the story I came up with for my Manga and maybe one day you all will see my work on the stands under the name of Harume Shigatsu or Apryl Johnson.

Now, on to this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of any kind over Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.  
I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

**Confused Love Story**

**Chapter 91: Spiritual Connection**

"Your brother?" Miroku stared at her. "But I thought-"

Sango sighed, closed the door, locked it and went to sit back down beside him. "I don't really know either," she said honestly. "All I know is that… so many things happened before you came…"

"Things like what?"

Then Sango started telling him about what her mother had told her. Miroku always knew that the death of Sango's father hadn't been her fault and now he had proof of it and Sango was finally assured. He felt much better about her situation now. Sango cried as she told him about the pedophile that had raped her little friend Ami and all the other little girls who had gone to Ami's sleepover that night.

All Miroku could do was hold her to him as she explained everything and when she got to her mother telling her that her brother was in a holding cell at the police station he froze.

"What?" He asked thinking he had misheard her.

"Mom said she had to go pick up Kohaku from the police station."

Then Miroku remembered seeing the little boy behind the bars. "I saw him!"

"Huh?" Sango looked at her boyfriend strangely. "What do you mean you saw him?"

"I stopped to the police station before I came here," he said purposely leaving out the fact that he had almost been in a car accident with a speeding drunk. "I saw him in the holding cell. I- I knew I saw a resemblance between you two but I didn't think-"

'He was at the police station? What could he possibly have been doing there?' she thought and then frowned at him. "Why did you go to the station?"

"I- I found a set of keys and I went to give them to the officers," Miroku said hoping she would leave the topic alone.

"Where'd you find them?" she asked instinctively knowing he was hiding something from her. Then she got up and went to stand in front of him. 'I know exactly how to get him talking,'

Miroku's eyes widened when his girlfriend straddled him and looked him deeply in his eyes. "You don't want to lie to me Miroku," she said sternly.

'Oh great,' he thought. 'She's picked up on what I was trying to hide…I guess I can't hide anything from her.'

He sighed and then combed his fingers through his dark hair. "Okay, what happened was…"

As he told her he saw her eyes widen with fear but he held her tightly. "I didn't get hurt Sango-"

"But you could have-"

"I could have but I wasn't!" He told her quickly. "That's all that matters!"

"But Miroku-"

"Sango," he gripped her. "I'm fine! Look at me!"

She froze at his tone.

"Sango, I am okay. My car is okay. Nothing happened to me when I was coming here to be with you."

"But you told me you were merely inches-"

"I know!" He said. "But I- I don't really know what happened but when I hit the brakes, I closed my eyes waiting for impact but nothing happened. When I opened my eyes, you know what I saw?"

She shook her head. She had no idea what he could have seen.

"I saw a light." He told her. "In that light, there was a figure of a man; he was holding the front of my car- as if he helped to stop it before I could crash into the other car."

"A man?"

Miroku nodded. "He was broad shouldered, a thick beard, friendly face and brown eyes."

Sango's eyes shot open. "D- daddy?"

Miroku shrugged. "I- I don't know. I blinked and he was gone. But when he left… I felt- I felt as if someone was protecting me."

"Really?"

He nodded and then put his arms around her. "I do think it was your father protecting me Sango," he said truthfully. "And I think he was protecting me so that I could be with you. I think- I think that's his way of accepting me to be with you."

"You think so?"

"Yes Sango," he looked into her eyes. "I think- no, I know he doesn't want you to cry anymore and I know he wants me to make sure you never have a reason to cry. So, from now on I'm going to make that my duty."

Sango stared at him as he spoke.

"Sango, I'm going to make sure you never have a reason to cry as much as you have in the past,"

"Miro-"

He pulled her head down to his and with a deep, passionate kiss he sealed his promise to her.

* * *

Tori watched the exchanged between her murderer and a younger looking guy. 'Let's see now…'

Hideka looked at Muso. "I- I think I have it all on another tape?"

"Another tape?" Muso stared. "Where's the first tape?"

"I- I gave it to one of my sons to- to do something for me," He said.

"Something like what?"

"I- It's a long story. I was very angry at Saya and at Kagome and wanted to make them both pay. I- I had my son Kohaku go to Inuyasha's house with a gun and forced Inuyasha and his family with Kagome to watch the entire edited version of the tape."

* * *

"Isn't Kohaku Shingo's son?" She asked herself.

"He is."

Tori gasped and looked behind her. "Shingo?"

Shingo stared down at Hideka and realized that he still did have some unfinished business.

"What do you know so far?" he asked her.

"Um… they're talking about some kind of tape. Um…Hideka said something like he made Kohaku- your son I believe- go to some guy's house named Inuyasha with a gun and forced Inuyasha and Kagome- that's Saya's daughter who is in a relationship with Yusuke-"

"Your widow?"

She nodded. "Now let's listen."

* * *

Muso felt breathless. "You let Inuyasha's family and Kagome watch them two-"

He nodded. "Yeah- they'll probably be after my ass for that- but- I always have my ass covered, so there's no way they can pin anything on me."

"How so?"

"I- I had Saya's house burnt down as well tonight."

Muso then began to laugh. "Shit! You were busy weren't you?"

He nodded. "I- I was angry."

"Damn," Muso smirked. "I guess I don't have to kill you anyway- when those Takahashi's find out they'll do it for me."

* * *

Then a light flashed on in Tori's head. "Yes! That's it!" She exclaimed.

Shingo looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean? What's it?"

Tori swished pass Hideka and noted the way he shivered and looked around him. Going to his desk, she found exactly what she was looking for. It was a list of names, she swished her hand over the paper and the names became imprinted upon her palm.

"Tori, what are you doing?" He asked her.

"Let's go Shingo," she said taking his hand swiftly. "I'm about done waiting to get my revenge on this bastard."

"Tori-"

They disappeared together and ended up in the empty backseat of a speeding red convertible.

* * *

Saya looked down at her sleeping daughter. Yusuke's son Shippo was asleep on the comfortable couch in Kagome's hospital room. As Saya stared at her daughter, she held her hand.

"I am so sorry Kagome," she said softly. "So- so many things have happened. Yusuke says you won't hate me for not being there for you and even though I know that's true, I still hate myself for it. As your mother, I should have been with you. And I am sorry, please forgive me."

* * *

"So Inuyasha… how's school going?"

"No offense Yoshida when I'm not at school I'm not thinking about it," Inuyasha said as he stopped at a red light.

"True," Yusuke sighed. "So, how long have you known the Higurashi's?"

"A while," Inuyasha said tapping his finger impatiently on his steering wheel. "What the fuck is taking this light so long?"

He looked in his side mirror and cursed again. "And why the fuck is Sesshoumaru following me."

Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone and called his brother who was behind him. "Why the hell are you on my ass?"

"I'm making sure you come home," his brother said.

"Where else would I go?" he asked.

"Who knows," Sesshoumaru said. "I heard you jumped off a burning building with Kagome in your arms. Undoubtedly, you'd probably scale the hospital and go through her window since the security guards won't let you in."

Inuyasha smirked. "You're probably right."

He hung up the phone and the light turned green. He sped off down the road again.

"So do you and your brother get along well?"

Inuyasha scoffed, "Well enough."

Yusuke smirked, "Are you really going to wash his car for six months,"

"Fuck no,"

"Do you always curse like this?" He asked.

"Yes," Inuyasha said bluntly. "You got a problem with it, if so you can get your ass out now."

"Not really," Yusuke told him. "It's just strange hearing someone so much younger than me curse like that."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I get it from my dad,"

'I know,' Yusuke thought.

In secret, Yusuke and Inutaisho were in negotiations together. Yusuke was to be working on a few architectural sketches. There plan was for Inutaisho to sell the land and have his customers look at and buy the architectural sketches Yusuke was coming up with so that they could have a plan ready to build on. It was a brilliant idea.

Yusuke had been a very big artist many years ago when he and Tori had met but then business started to drop for him when he married her. Now he knew that somehow Hideka- the big business tycoon of Takani Corporation had probably been influencing businesses to stop hiring him. When that happened and Tori died his life had plummeted into a world where all he could think of was drinking and partying and having sex. He hadn't checked for Shippo much but then he changed his ways and started to care for his son more and try to build healthy working relationships with women and business people.

"So you and Mrs. Higurashi together or something?" Inuyasha asked Yusuke snapping him out of his thoughts.

"We're together," he said honestly.

"So it's true that you two have-"

"I hardly think that's your business," Yusuke said drawing the line quickly.

Inuyasha smirked. "Hey- if you two have done it in your office no need to get defensive. I mean geez- we're both adults."

"You're 17," he said. "I qualify you as an adult when you're 18 and even when you are 18, I wouldn't tell you anything as personal as that."

"True," Inuyasha smirked. "Where's your house?"

"Further down,"

* * *

"Tori, What do you think you're-"

"Shingo, be quiet!" Tori said with a smirk. Tori was seated behind the passenger's seat in the red convertible and in one swift move, she put her arms around the chair and began touching Yusuke's hair.

"What are you-"

"Quiet," she said sternly. "I need to make a connection with him."

Shingo watched as Tori smoothed her ghostly hands over the man's cheeks and neck and then her hands began to smooth all over his shirt-clad chest.

* * *

Yusuke's heart jumped in his chest. He felt a tingling sensation come over him. It was as if something was running all over his skin and he didn't know what it was. He rubbed his cheeks and neck first and then he rubbed his chest. Something was moving over him and it was more than irritating him since he didn't know what it was.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know," Yusuke said. "I guess I'm sweaty and tired. I've been through a lot tonight."

"Tell me about it," Inuyasha said not really wanting to hear the story.

Yusuke began telling him anyway.

* * *

"Shoot!" Tori said huffing and folding her arms.

Shingo smirked. "I don't know what you thought you were doing, but it's obvious it didn't work ."

She shot him a glare. "I just have to try harder!"

Shingo's smirk faded into a frown as Tori moved to the front. She sat brazenly upon Yusuke's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yusuke," she called softly. 'I got in contact with him once before- I can do it again!'

* * *

Okay people! Another chapter. I'm going to be super busy tomorrow so I'm posting another chapter tonight. Please enjoy!

InuLuver1990 is going to bed hoping she made her fans happy enough to vote on her poll and review!

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of any kind over Inuyasha.

© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.  
I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.


	110. Chapter 92: A Tori Told Me So

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL. IT'S ON THE PROFILE PAGE! REVIEW TOO PLEASE!**

**Here you go! Here's the chapter I promised. Yes, I did work my ass off people! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Things get better in the next chapter that I'll probably post tomorrow night. Please Review, vote and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of any kind over Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 92: A Tori Told Me So

Yusuke heard someone calling his name and he froze when he recognized the voice. 'Tori?'

"Yusuke," She called again as she whispered in his ear. "Can you hear me?"

His heart jumped. He could hear Tori's voice again. He had thought he would never hear her voice again.

"Tori?" He said.

Inuyasha looked atYusuke. "What?"

"That's right Yusuke," His dead wife said.

Yusuke ignored him. "Tori, I thought you were gone,"

'Shit,' Inuyasha thought. 'My principal's gone crazy.'

"Only for a little while," she told him. "Now, I need you to go somewhere,"

"What? Where?" He asked.

"Now this shit is freaking me out! Principal Yoshida," Inuyasha called not liking being ignored.

Yusuke continued to ignore Inuyasha. It wasn't as if he would understand that his ex-wife was talking to him somehow.

"I need you to go back to Takani Corporation."

"Takani Corporation?"

Inuyasha heard the last name of the man who said he was Kagome's father- the same man who had forced a 12-year-old boy to hold him, his family and Kagome up at gunpoint and watch a tape with him and Kagome's most intimate moments- a guy who had possibly crumbled the shaky relationship foundation Inuyasha was trying to strengthen with Kagome.

Inuyasha pulled to the side. 'Something is going on, and if it has to do with Takani, I'm going to listen to everything because that fucking bastard is going to get my foot shoved up his fucking ass. When I find him he'll be tasting his shit under my shoe.'

* * *

'What's going on now?'

Sesshoumaru felt his anger jump when Inuyasha pulled over. All he wanted to do was go home and be with Kagura. He was actually on his cell phone talking to her now. She told him that she was sitting on the couch waiting for him. He had told her he was soon home. And now…

Now his brother was messing up his plans.

"Kagura," Sesshoumaru said. "I'll call you back okay?"

"What's the matter?"

"Inuyasha just pulled over, I need to see what's happened okay?"

"All right," she said and then hung up.

Sesshoumaru closed his phone and pulled over. 'Inuyasha better have a good reason for stopping.'

* * *

"Kohaku?"

The boy looked up at his mother- a woman he hadn't seen in a long time. "Yes?"

"How are you feeling?"

They had finally gotten all the paper work completed; Noriko had paid his bail which was posted as $400.00 and now they were heading home. At last.

"I'm- I'm really tired," he said honestly.

She smiled softly, "I know you are." She said. "When we get home, you'll take a bath and I'm going to make you something warm to drink. Then you'll go straight to bed, okay?"

He looked at her. "You mean we aren't going to talk about-"

She shook her head. "Not tonight, sweetie," she said softly just happy to have her son back with her again. She had missed him so much.

"Okay," he said. "How's sister?"

His mother smiled. "Your sister's fine but I'm sure she'll be even better when you're home."

"Really?"

Noriko nodded. "She's been trying to find you for three years."

Kohaku's heart filled with an unexplainable feeling and he felt happy tears come to his eyes. 'So I wasn't the only one searching.'

"I already knew where you were," Noriko told him. "But due to certain circumstances there was no way I could get to you."

'No doubt it was because of Hideka Takani' Kohaku thought. "But- but you would have come for me if you could have?"

"I would," she said truthfully. "We missed you so much Kohaku."

The tears drained down his face and he swiped them away, he had been taught to never show tears. "I- I missed you and Sango too…mom."

Noriko felt the tears drain down her face as she parked in the driveway. "We're home,"

'Home,' he thought.

They got out of the car and went to the door; Noriko put the key in the lock, turned it and opened the door quickly. With a big, bright smile she said happily,

"Welcome home, Kohaku!"

Kohaku looked in the house he hadn't seen in three years and his eyes widened when he saw a girl on top of a boy kissing hotly. Knowing exactly who that girl was, Kohaku choked out:

"Sango?"

The girl pulled from the guy so quick she nearly fell out of his lap. Her brown eyes connected with eyes that were the same exact shade and before Miroku, Kohaku and Noriko knew it, Sango was off of Miroku's lap and running to him.

"Kohaku!" She cried as her arms wrapped around his neck and she squeezed him to her. Tears drained down her face as she held him.

Noriko smiled as she walked pass the little reunion and went to Miroku who was watching the emotional scene. "Why don't you stay the night Miroku?"

He looked at her.

"Not in Sango's room, of course, but the guest room. I don't want you out on the road anymore for the night okay? Your mother was probably worried sick about you when you ran out."

He nodded and scratched his head. "I talked to her," he said. "She'll be okay since she knows I'm safe."

"All right," she told him. "I'll just call to tell her you'll be sleeping over, then I'll prepare the guest room and Kohaku's bath, then we'll all have something warm to drink and go to bed. It's been a very busy night."

"I agree," Miroku said, "And we all deserve a good night's rest." He looked back at his girlfriend who was still embracing her brother- a boy she hadn't seen in three years, Kohaku.

* * *

"That's right Yusuke," Tori said her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair and her mouth to his ear. "You have to hurry up and go to Takani Corporation."

"Is he there?" Yusuke asked.

'Yoshida must be referring to Hideka,' he thought.

"Why would I tell you to go there if he wasn't?"

"Good point," Yusuke said.

* * *

Sesshoumaru got out of his car and went to see what was going on.

"Inuyasha? Why did you pull over?" He asked.

"I don't know what the fuck is happening but Yoshida just started talking to himself and I got a little worried that something was happening to him."

"What was he saying?" Sesshoumaru asked his brother.

"He called some woman's name, "Tori" and then he said "I thought you were gone," and he called out "Takani Corporation."

The name made Sesshoumaru look at Yusuke. The man had seemed like a regular guy, nothing strange about him but obviously looks were deceiving in his case.

* * *

"Do you want me to go alone?" He asked.

"What's the name of the people you are with?" She inquired wanting to make certain they were who she thought they were.

"Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru Takahashi," he said. "Inuyasha is in a relationship with Kagome who is the daughter of Saya Higurashi- the woman you helped me save."

Yusuke could feel them looking at him. 'Shit, they must think I'm crazy as hell.'

"Good," Tori said absolutely loving the plan that had formed in her head.

When Shingo heard the names he pieced together everything at once. He had remembered what the young guy with the violet eyes and short messy black hair had told Hideka- the man who had his wife sign a 15 year contract that aided in ruining their lives had said.

**Damn," Muso smirked.**

"**I guess I don't have to kill you anyway- when those Takahashi's find out they'll do it for me."**

* * *

'Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. The Takahashi's' Shingo thought. Then he heard Tori say:

"Take them with you,"

"All right,"

"But you have to hurry,"

"Is something happening?"

Tori smirked. "Yes," she told him. "You promised to avenge my death so you better go and avenge me before someone kills him."

"Someone else is going to kill Hideka?" Yusuke frowned.

"Of course," she nodded and looked at the names of the people on her hands. "For guys like Hideka Takani there are many, many, many people who want to kill him. You just better make sure you're the one who does the most damage Yusuke, or I'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

"All right Tori," he said.

"Now I got to go." She told him. "I have a very busy night."

"What do you-"

"Bye!" She said as she jumped out of his lap. "Shingo?"

"Yes?"

"We need to go to Kori Miyamoto's house,"

He stared at her. "Who's Kori?"

She smiled as she took his hand in hers. "Just one of Hideka's secretaries he has bounded by a contract. She's his most recent one though- next to some girl named Akiko Yamato but she's supposed to be replacing Kori. However, after tonight Akiko will probably want to find another secretarial position elsewhere because Hideka Takani won't be in any position… or rather, condition, to employ anyone."

As she laughed, Shingo heard the emptiness in her voice. 'She wants this revenge so much and yet still it brings her no true joy.'

They disappeared suddenly.

'Tori, how can I help you?' he wondered.

"Thank you for wanting to know Shingo," she said reading his thoughts. As spirits, once they held hands and one of them thought something the other could hear them clearly. "But the only way you can help me, Shingo…" she paused as she stared at him. "The only way you can help me, is to not get in my way."

"But you know what happens to vengeful spirits who bring great harm to the living."

She nodded. "Of course I know." She said and then took her hand from his so he couldn't read her thoughts. 'It doesn't matter if I'm shredded into oblivion by the soul reaper- my life is dead because of Takani- I'll have no problems fading to nothing once I have my final revenge on Hideka. And some way or another, I will be avenged.'

* * *

Yusuke looked at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and cleared his throat. 'They must think I've gone crazy,' he thought. 'But anyway,'

"We need to go to Takani Corporation," He told them.

"We guessed that much already," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Now who the fuck were you speaking to? You scared the shit out of me when you started talking to yourself. Who told you to go to Takani Corporation?"

"A bird," Yusuke said. "It's kind of strange and I don't have the time to talk. If we don't get to Takani Corp. right now… he'll be dead before I can half kill him."

Inuyasha's tiredness faded away at the thought of making that man pay for what he had done to him, his family and Kagome.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru called his name.

"I'm going," His brother said as he turned his car back on.

"I know," Sesshoumaru told him.

Inuyasha looked at him. "Then what is it?"

"I'm going to be following you," he said. "Mother will probably fall out and father will have a baby if I come home without you."

Inuyasha looked at him and sensed a particular urgency come over his older brother. 'Sesshoumaru is angry as well.'

"Is that the only reason?" Inuyasha asked

Sesshoumaru walked off. "Let's make this quick Inuyasha, it's almost 2:30am and I've got work in the morning,'

Inuyasha shot down the road quickly and Sesshoumaru followed soon after. In a few minutes Hideka would be facing three tired and infuriated men, but they won't be too tired to kick his sorry ass from pillar to post.

* * *

"Anyway," Muso said more than ready to leave now. "Just get the fucking tape now and I'll be on my way. I want details in full on the Private Porno Love Hotel plans as soon as possible. Don't think about telling the police because I also have my ass covered and you won't like it if you make me angry."

Hideka got up and went to get the tape he had saved especially for him. It was unedited 4-hour footage of his daughter and Inuyasha together. When Hideka had the tape he started making his way back to Muso who had gone back to looking out the window. He noticed that Muso had left the gun on his desk. He picked it up quickly.

Now that he had the gun. He had the power.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

Hideka answered it, fixing the gun with his other hand and making sure Muso was still looking out of the window.

It was his wife shouting at him to come home. He shouted back saying, "Go to bed woman, it's not as if we fuck anymore so why you waiting for me? Get your fat ass to sleep." Then he hung up.

"Here's the tape," Hideka said silently positioning the gun.

Muso squinted his eyes to look at the parking lot. There were two cars parking in the yard. Then Muso heard a gun cock. 'What the hell is going on now?' he thought as he turned.

"Now you die, bitch." Hideka squeezed the trigger.

* * *

Yeah so, my character **Tori Yoshida** who was killed by Hideka Takani came into this story unexpectedly. I don't really know how I came up with the name, it just came to me. Then as I wrote this chapter I said to myself- wait a minute, isn't **Tori 'bird' in Japanese**? And then I researched it and found that it was true!

So the title **'A Tori Told Me So'** comes from the idiom: **'A Birdie Told Me So'**. I so freaking loved that. Lol. Love it!

InuLuver1990 goes to bed! Goodnight!

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of any kind over Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.  
I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	111. Chapter 93: Ultimate Act of a Coward

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL. IT'S ON THE PROFILE PAGE! REVIEW TOO PLEASE!**

**Guys, I am so happy right now! I put an ad in the newspaper looking for a comic artist proficient in the Manga style and I got 5 people who called. They are all scheduled for interviews this week. Also, I interviewed one of the guys on Friday and he seems to be very good with drawing and stuff- he has 8 years of digital art experience so I gave him some sequential art to do so that I could see if he's worth the $200 dollars a week he's charging to help me with my Manga.**

**I'm still going to look at my options. Hopefully, I can find someone who's a little less expensive. I can afford him, but really I'll be living off $20 a week if I hire him.**

**Anyway, I'll tell you all more about that. Now on to the chapter! Please Review, vote and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of any kind over Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 93: The Act of a Coward

Hideka squeezed the trigger…

Muso's eyes widened in shock.

Click.

"What?" Hideka's heart jumped into his throat. He squeezed the trigger again.

Click.

Click.

Click.

Click.

Muso smirked and watched as Hideka tapped the gun and tried to shoot him again. "What the fuck is going on here?"

Click.

Muso began to laugh at Hideka's plight.

Hideka looked at him. "What did you do?"

Muso's eyes narrowed suddenly and his lips pinned into a frown. Before Hideka knew it the gun was out of his hand. With it, Muso hit him in the face with the weapon. Blood splattered from Hideka's mouth as he stumbled backward.

"What kind of fucking fool do you take me to be?" Muso hit him in the face again. "Did you actually think I'd leave a loaded gun just anywhere for a fucker like you to take me out?"

Hideka dropped to the ground crying out in pain. "No! Don't kill me!"

"Don't fucking kill you!" Muso spat at him. "Shit like you deserves to die!"

"Oh please!"

"You're so fucking pathetic!" Muso kicked him in the side, making him cough up blood. "You make me sick!"

* * *

Sango watched her mother tuck her brother into a bed he hadn't slept in for three years. She was burning with happiness now that he was finally home.

Then Miroku's hand touched her waist. She turned to look at him. He was smiling down at her. Obviously, he was happy as well that Kohaku was home at last after 3 years of searching.

"I think it's time we all head to bed now," Noriko said as she walked out of Kohaku's room after kissing his forehead and telling him goodnight.

"I'll show Miroku to his room!" Sango offered pulling him.

"Straight to bed, Sango," her mother said.

"I know!" Sango replied as she and Miroku disappeared down the hall. "But first,"

She pulled him into her room where she wrapped her arms around his neck, slanted her head and caught his lips in a passionate kiss. Miroku could feel every ounce of her happiness and it pleased him. He grabbed at her ass and deepened the kiss. They were in their own world as they tasted each other's mouths. So enwrapped they were that when Sango's mother knocked on her door, they jumped apart in shock.

"Bed Sango!" Her mother said.

"Yeah mom, I just wanted to give him something!" Sango replied grabbing her cell phone and handing it to him."

"Uh?" He stared at it.

"Put it in your pocket," She told him. "You'll understand soon enough okay?"

He nodded and did as she said, then they walked out of her room sheepishly and were escorted to the guest room by Noriko. When they reached, Sango looked at her mother.

'She isn't really going to stay-'

"Say good night Sango," Noriko said.

Her lip twitched as she turned to Miroku. "Good night Miroku,"

He smirked and then leaning downward he pecked her lips. "Good night Sango"

She blushed as her mother escorted her away. "Now let's go."

When Sango got to her room, she said goodnight to her mother, closed and locked her bedroom door and then jetted to her phone where she called her cell-phone.

Miroku felt Sango's phone vibrating in her pocket, he pulled it out and looked at it. The screen read: Home. 'So that's what she's thinking,' he thought as he pulled off his clothes- he always slept naked, and got into the bed. Opening her cell phone he answered.

"Hello sexy ass,"

Sango laughed and replied, "Hello sexy in my guestroom,"

"How much money do you have on your phone?"

"Hmm… enough to have sexy talk all night,"

He grinned, "That's good because I have a lot of sexy things I want to say to you,"

"Oh really?" Sango smiled as she sprawled out on her bed. "Sexy things like what?"

"Like-"

"Go to bed Sango and Miroku,"

It was Noriko.

Embarrassed they hung up the phone and Noriko laughed softly. "Shingo, our daughter is truly something else," She thought. "You should be really proud of her."

* * *

"We have to hurry, Yusuke," Tori told him quickly. She wasn't finished going to all the people on the list but she wanted to check and see what was going on with Yusuke and the two Takahashi men. She would go back to former secretary Kori Miyamoto's home after she made sure her plan was straight.

"What's happening?" Yusuke asked.

"There's a guy up there, very young beating the shit out of Takani," Tori said. "You have to get inside."

"But the door is locked and the glass is shatterproof."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha watched as Yusuke seemingly talked to himself.

"Hold on." Tori said as she vanished and went to the highest floor of Takani Corporation where the man who murdered her and another guy was.

Yusuke looked at the two Takahashi's and said, "Tori said there's a young guy beating the crap out of Takani as we speak. She thinks the guy plans on killing Takani."

"Fuck no!" Inuyasha shouted as he went to look at the door. "I want to be the one to half kill that fucker before he's dead." Then he thought, 'For what he's done to Kagome and my family and everyone else, I have to get to him.' Inuyasha began pummeling the door, hoping to break the glass.

"If you keep doing that," sesshoumaru said going to his brother, "You'll trigger off the alarm, then the police will come and pick your ass up and father will have my ass if I allow that to happen. So desist."

Looking at his brother, Inuyasha stopped, sighed and cursed. 'I hate having to wait like this. I just want to kick that fucker's ass a few times and make him regret what he did to Kagome and me."

And he would regret it.

* * *

Niroku woke up suddenly to the sound of the phone ringing and saw Mira still asleep on his chest. Not wanting to wake her, he carefully leaned over and picked the phone off of the hook.

"Good night, Houshi residence, Niroku Houshi speaking, hello?"

"Good night," Noriko said. "You must be Miroku's father,"

"I am," He told her.

"I'm Noriko, Sango's mother," she informed him. "I want you to know that Miroku is safe at my house. I've given him the guest room to sleep in since I know Mira would probably fret with worry. I didn't want him to be out on the road at this time of the night either. So he'll be staying over."

"Thank you Mrs. Taijiya." He said. "I'll tell Mira as soon as she wakes."

"All right," Noriko said. "Good night."

"Good night."

When they hung up Niroku sighed, he could rest easier now that he was assured that Miroku was safe. When he looked down Mira was staring up at him. He looked down at her. She straightened and began smoothing her hair.

"Who was that?"

"Sango's mother," he said. "Miroku is at her house. She gave him the guest room to sleep in since she didn't want him on the road at night and she didn't want to worry you."

"So he's safe?"

He nodded. Mira felt her heart fill with happiness and with a sigh, she rested her head on his shoulder and wound her arms around his waist.

"Thank you so much," she said. "I- I probably would have panicked if you weren't here and Miroku had left without an explanation."

"Don't worry about it," He rubbed her head as she closed her eyes. "You've been with him from the day he was born up to now; it's only natural that you would panic the way you did. No one can blame you."

She sighed, "I really should learn how to be calmer,"

Softly, he said: "But if you did that, I'd have no reason to hold you,"

She looked up at him. "Right now, I don't think you need a reason to hold me."

As if they were synchronized with each other's thoughts, they licked their lips lightly. It was an invitation on both sides. Their eyes heated. It was a familiar heat, one they had been feeling ever since they decided to try and mend the gap in their relationship.

"Mira?"

"Y- yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Please."

Lifting her chin and bending his head, Niroku kissed his formerly estranged wife.

Completion… or at least they felt the beginnings of being complete with each other. It was just a kiss, but the passion behind it- the urgency told them it was so much more. Mira instinctively wrapped her arms around Niroku's neck, deepening a kiss that she had wanted for so long.

Niroku's hands went to her waist only to smooth down the curve of her luscious ass. He didn't want to move too fast but he couldn't resist feeling her lightly covered flesh beneath his palms.

'It's so good,' Mira thought as she arched her back.

'She's still so responsive to my touch,'

'I want more…' Mira's hands clutched at his hair as their tongues weaved together.

'I can feel her shaking beneath my hands,'

'Give me more…' she thought as she pulled from him and stared him deeply in the eyes. "No one's home but us," she said huskily.

'Does this mean?' he wondered before nodding.

"M- my room?"

She didn't have to say anything else. Niroku lifted her into his arms and quickly moved to where he knew her room would be. All the while he sucked upon her neck, hoping she wouldn't change her mind.

* * *

Tori saw the blood splatter. Shocked, she moved closer to where Takani was. He was on the floor but he wasn't dead…yet.

'Good,' she thought happily. "Now, let's see if I can get this young guy to open up the corporation."

Tori moved to the handsome, violet eyed guy with the bloody gun and touched his cheek. "Listen to me," she said. "Listen well. You will open up the corporation and let the three men upstairs. Do it now."

Muso felt as if he was being instructed to do something, but he couldn't quite pick up on it.

"Damn it! Open the door!" Tori shouted at him.

Muso still ignored the feeling he was getting.

* * *

Kikyo sighed as she picked up her cell phone. Muso was taking so long to come back to her. 'I guess I'll give Inuyasha a call,'

She dialed his number.

* * *

Inuyasha felt his phone vibrating, and his heart jumped into his throat. Maybe Kagome was awake and was calling him. He pulled his phone out.

'Please be Kagome,'

He looked at the screen. It read: K. Miko.

Frowning because it wasn't K. Higurashi, he pocketed his phone. As far as he was concerned, he was asleep if Kikyo was calling and wide awake if Kagome called.

"Who was it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No one important," Inuyasha said.

'Kikyo's completely obsolete to Inuyasha now,' Sesshoumaru thought. 'Of course, after having seen that tape with Inuyasha and Kagome, I'd have to say that Kikyo has been obsolete for a while.'

* * *

Kikyo frowned when Inuyasha didn't pick up. She knew it was very late at night, but still- she was a very important person. He should have the sense to answer his phone no matter what time of the night she was calling. Suppose some kind of killer was after her?

'Fine!' she thought with a huff. 'I'll just call Muso. He'll pick up.'

The camera system installer was still working on setting up her iris cameras and Kikyo was still having all her nasty thoughts of having two men on and in her at one time. 'Oh Muso, come on and hurry.'

'I don't like having to wait like this.' She dialed his number. 'You better pick up.'

* * *

Muso's phone rang off as Hideka sat up, his face bleeding. Hideka was still pleading for Muso to have mercy on him.

Muso ignored him as he answered his cell phone. "Hey bitch,"

"What's taking you so long?"

"I'm coming home now,"

"Right now?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I just need to get out of the corporation and I'll be on the road coming to be with you."

"I- I miss you so much Muso," she sniffled. "I feel so lonely."

"Don't feel lonely bitch," he said to her, his heart wrenching in his chest. "I'll make it up to you. You see I think I got you an acting job."

Kikyo's eyes lit. "Really!"

"Yeah," he smiled. 'I knew she'd like it.'

"What kind of acting job?" she asked quickly.

"I'll tell you when I reach," he told her. "I want you jumping on my cock when I tell you."

She laughed happily. "It's that good?"

"I think you'll like it," he said.

"Oh Muso! I'm so happy!" she crooned happily. "Come home! Come home right now!"

"Okay bitch," he smirked. "I'm coming back to you."

"I don't want you coming back to me," she said. "I want you coming inside of me"

Muso's cock hardened instantly. 'Fuck this man,' he thought. 'I'll leave him to those people down there. They obviously have some business with him.'

He had heard someone obviously trying to break down the door. "Okay bitch. I'm leaving right now."

"Okay!"

"Kiss?"

Kikyo laughed as she kissed him through the phone. Muso hung up the phone and looked at Hideka.

"Well," Muso said as he picked up the three copies of Hideka's Last Will and Testimony. He went to Muso's computer and deleted the revised Will just in case. "It's been fun fucking with you, Takani. But I have a sexy bitch, horny and waiting to jump on my cock, so I'm gone. But, you won't be alone for long."

Hideka was trembling as Muso came to him and clean his gun off on his bloodstained shirt. "Wh- what do you mean?"

"There are two cars parked in the parking lot and they want to get up here. I'm going to let them in when I leave."

"What!" Hideka shouted as Muso got up. "No! Don't!"

Muso smirked. "I think they're here to finish you off."

"Oh please! Go out the back door!"

"Back door my ass," Muso pocketed his gun. "Good bye Takani. If worse comes to worst then I'll see you at your funeral."

Hideka trembled as Muso pressed the button which enabled the door to open for the three men Muso said were downstairs.

"No!"

Muso laughed as he walked out leaving a trembling Takani behind. 'I'm coming home now Kikyo, and when I get there you better be ready for the fuck of a lifetime.'

Muso stepped into the elevator and pressed the down button.

* * *

Tori shouted happily as the door to Takani Corporation opened. Yusuke, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru wasted no time in getting inside. Inuyasha and Yusuke didn't want to use the elevator. So they began running up the stairs to the top floor. Sesshoumaru had noticed the light on the elevator and wondered if maybe Hideka was coming down from the elevator while Inuyasha and Yusuke were going up. So he stood by the elevator and waited.

'Hideka, you will finally get what you deserve,' Yusuke thought. 'I will avenge Tori, I will make you pay for what you've done to Saya and everyone else.'

Inuyasha thought the same thing, but he was more concerned about beating the shit out of Hideka for the embarrassment and terror he put him, his family and Kagome through. Especially Kagome. 'He messed with the wrong girl,' Inuyasha thought.

* * *

When Kikyo closed her cell phone she looked at the installer man. "My boyfriend's coming back now." She told him.

"I'm finished," he said. "Everything is up and running."

"Good," she nodded. "Now where can I get my porn tapes from when me and my boyfriend are finished fucking?"

"You can get them at the corporation."

"When?"

"Give it a day," he said as he packed up his things. 'Finally, I can go home to be with Kori. I can finally get away from this crazy whore.'

"Okay," Kikyo said as she opened a drawer beside her.

"Is the system on now?" she asked pulling something out of the drawer.

"No," he said. "You can use the small remote on the dresser. You point it at the clock I installed and click. The irises will open up and it'll automatically record. It never pauses; it records everything that goes on."

"That's interesting." She said getting up from the bed, an object in her hand.

"I'm leaving then," he informed her as he headed for the door.

"I don't think so,"

"What?"

He turned and his eyes widened as he saw the naked girl pointing a gun at him.

"You're not going anywhere…at least, not yet."

* * *

The elevator door opened and Muso froze when he saw a tall man with intense, narrowed eyes staring at him. He put an automatic scowl on his face.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Good question," Sesshoumaru said cracking his fingers. "Who are you?"

"Muso,"

Sesshoumaru heard the name and images of Kagura knocked out on the floor of his home came rushing back to him. Her stepfather, Naraku had hit Kagura and then threatened to kill his family if she told him about what he, Naraku, had planned. Naraku wanted to ensure that his son, Muso Hakudoshi had a place to stay that was near to Inuyasha's school. Muso ended up moving into Kagura's old apartment since Sesshoumaru hadn't wanted the boy in his home.

'So this is that man's son, is it?' Sesshoumaru thought as his eyes heated with anger. "Where's your father?"

"You got business with him or something?" Muso asked as he walked out of the elevator before it closed.

"You can say that," Sesshoumaru said.

'So this is the rich guy Kagura's fucking,' he thought. 'I need to get out of here.'

"Well," Muso shrugged. "You're out of luck. I don't know where the fuck he is and if I did, I probably wouldn't even tell you."

Sesshoumaru felt his anger flare and his hand shot out to grip the boy by his neck. The boy was swift though and he managed to twist from his grip and pull out a gun.

"Touch me again and I'll bust a hole in your fucking head." Muso growled angrily. "Unlike my father, I won't hesitate to shoot you."

"But just like your father, you're a coward," Sesshoumaru said.

Muso smirked. "I'd love to stay and listen to you compare me to my old man." He said. "But I got a bitch with a horny pussy waiting at home for me, and I'm about ready to cum in my pants…so whatever issues you got with my dad, take it up with him… if you can find him, that is."

Sesshoumaru regained his composure and watched as Muso walked out of the building.

'Too fucking close,' Muso thought as he jumped in his black Audi and sped out of the parking lot of Takani Corporation. 'Now time to fuck my bitch.'

Sesshoumaru got in the elevator and pressed the up button. He would think about the little punk later. Right now, he wondered if Takani was still breathing or if his brother and Yoshida had even reached the top floor as yet.

When Yusuke and Inuyasha reached the top floor, they were panting for air but it didn't matter how much their sides burned. What mattered was getting to Takani. They moved swiftly to the one room on the top floor and stepped in.

* * *

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Tori shouted and screamed as tears ran down her face. "NOOOOOO!"

Shingo felt his throat constrict. All he could do was hold Tori as she cried long and loudly.

'I'm not surprised at all,' he thought as he stared at the scene before him.

This was the ultimate act of a coward.

* * *

There you have it guys another chapter for you! Sorry it took so long, but I've been super busy. So I gave you all a long chapter today…at least I think 9 pages is long. Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed it.

Inuluver1990 goes to bed.

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of any kind over Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	112. Chapter 94: For a Sweeter Revenge

I'd like to thank everyone who has voted on my poll. I'll be using the information as a guide for my comic. Basically, I need to know if making a comic would be a smart idea or a waste of time, money and energy.

Anyway, I've had my ad running in the papers all week now and I've gotten lots of phone calls and so far I have 9 artists I've already interviewed. I haven't seen any manga art styles that I really, really love yet.

So what I did was I gave them 2 pages of sequential art and 3 character profiles and what they'll do is, they'll draw the sequence art and the profiles and give them to me at the end of the week. I'll pick whoever's work I love the best and then I'll have my artist!

ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! LET'S GET ON WITH THIS STORY. I APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE, I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY. PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL! THANK YOU!

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of any kind over Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 94: For a Sweeter Revenge

Kori Miyamoto looked at the clock. It was getting so late. 'Satoshi,' she thought as she sat on the bed in her nightgown. 'Where are you?'

Her fiancé was Satoshi Ikeda. She met him while she worked as a secretary for Hideka Takani. He was one of Hideka's on-call camera installers. Satoshi always had to work late hours but this was ridiculous. It was almost hitting three o'clock and he had left a while ago.

'Where is he?' she wondered. 'And I accidentally broke his cell phone so I can't even call him to find out what's taking him so long to install that girl's camera system.'

Kori got up and went to her fiancé's work desk. It was at this desk that Satoshi always wrote his clients. She looked on the notepad and saw a name. The name was Kikyo Miko.

'Hoe' was the first thing Kori thought when she read the girl's name. 'Sato, please hurry up and come home. I'm really worried about you.'

Then Kori went back to the bed to lie down. The moment her head rested upon her pillow, she drifted off to sleep and in her sleep, a dream…no, a nightmare began to form.

"**I'm leaving then," Satoshi informed his client as he headed for the door.**

"**I don't think so," Kikyo said in a deadly tone.**

"**What?" He turned and his eyes widened as he saw the naked girl pointing a gun at him.**

"**You're not going anywhere…**

…**at least, not yet."**

* * *

As Muso sped home all he could think about was the moment he would be with Kikyo. He couldn't comprehend his feelings. All he knew was that he was happy when he was with her. He was happy whenever he made her smile and most of all he was happy when he made her cum over and over and over and over.

His hand went between his legs to squeeze his thickening cock. 'I'm going to fuck her really good when I get home,' he thought.

He probably should have been thinking about his encounter with his stepdaughter's lover, Sesshoumaru but he told himself that he would think about it later. Right now, he had a one track mind and all he could think of was Kikyo.

Then his phone rang.

'My bitch is so impatient,' he thought with a grin as he pulled out his phone. He didn't even check his caller ID.

"Hey bitch."

"Why, hello Naraku!"

Muso's arousal died instantly when he heard the voice of his former business partner Akiko Yamato. He frowned instantly and thought about hanging up/

"What do you want Akiko?" He asked.

"I'm just calling to remind you about what we'll be doing in the next few days. I can't wait!"

Muso's lip twitched. In less than ten days he would have to fuck Akiko for four hours. If it was only that, Muso wouldn't have had such a big problem. But the fact was, Akiko wanted Muso to fuck her for four hours in front of Kikyo. That was a big problem.

"I remember," he told her. 'Maybe I can pay her off or something?"

"Do you?" she asked. "Then I'm sure you remember that you're going to be fucking me in front of-"

"I know," he interjected. "About that-"

"You want to fuck for more than 4 hours?" she asked excitedly cutting him off.

"No!" He said quickly and harshly.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"I want to renegotiate," he said. "I'll give you 5 grand to stop this."

"No."

He bit his lip. "Akiko. I'll double that sum if you stop this."

"I said no," she told him seriously. "I want to fuck. I want to fuck you. I want to fuck you for four hours. I want to fuck you for four hours in front of your jailbait whore."

"Why?" he snapped. "Fucking me is just like fucking any other man."

She laughed. "No it isn't," she said. "You see, here's the thing. I've always really liked you. From the first time we met at Niroku's therapy business. I've been horny for your cock for quite a while and no amount of money is going to stop me from getting it."

Muso's fingers curled into fists. "Akiko. I- I've got a secret I've been hiding from Kikyo."

"Telling me that secret will not stop me from wanting you," she said.

"But telling you I've contracted an STD will, right?"

There was a long pause.

"What?"

"I- I caught an STD," he told her. "It was just one night and-"

"So you're sick?"

"And if Kikyo finds out-" he paused so that she could finish off the thought

"I see," Akiko sighed. "I guess you can't help it if you so stupidly ended up contracting a disease."

"Yeah," he said softly. "So you understand why I'd rather give you money?"

"Of course," she told him.

"So, you'll take it?"

"No."

His forehead creased. "Then what do you want?"

"You."

"I just told you-"

"I don't care."

Muso turned a corner and realized he'd soon be home. He drove slower wanting the conversation to end before he got there.

"Are you stupid?"

She laughed. "No," she said. "I just know what I want."

"You want me to shoot an STD up your pussy?" he shouted angrily.

Akiko laughed. "Yes!" she said. "I want that! I want everything you've got!"

"You're a fucking freak!" Muso raged.

"I'm not a fool Muso," she grinned. "You caught an STD my ass! You even sleeping with any other woman than Kikyo is a fucking lie. You love that baby pussy too much to even think about fucking someone else. That's how I know you lied about contracting a disease and that's why I want you to fuck me. Because it will hurt not only that baby whore but it'll hurt you!"

"You fucking-"

She laughed again. "I know! I know!" she exclaimed. "So I'll see you next week Friday I think. Oh I can't wait!"

Muso hung up the phone and squeezed it. He was so fucking angry his foot began to press gas and he reached home in less than three minutes. He parked sloppily in the drive, got out of the car and headed for the two flights of stairs that he'd have to go up to get to his apartment door.

When Muso reached the door, he stuck his key in, turned the lock and pushed the door open. What he saw made his anger turn to complete rage.

* * *

When Yusuke and Inuyasha reached the top floor, they were panting for air but it didn't matter how much their sides burned. What mattered was getting to Takani. They moved swiftly to the one room on the top floor and stepped in.

On the floor lay a man in a puddle of blood and scores of stained photographs. Frozen, Yusuke and Inuyasha stared at the man.

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the elevator and walked toward the room where his brother and Yusuke Yoshida stood. When he too saw the man on the ground, he stepped pass his brother and went to look at him.

"Is he dead?" Yusuke asked.

Sesshoumaru took a hand and put it to the man's neck. A moment later, he moved his hand and looked that them.

"Well?" Inuyasha urged for an answer.

"He's slit his throat," Sesshoumaru told them. "However, it's not too late. You two still have a choice."

"What choice?" Yoshida asked him. 'So the bastard's still alive.'

"We can call the police," Sesshoumaru said, "or we can leave now and let him finish dying."

"Well," Inuyasha said suddenly. "I'm leaving. Yoshida if you want a ride home, get your ass in the car now and Sesshoumaru if you're following I suggest you leave as well because I ain't waiting. That fucker deserves to die."

Tori stopped crying the moment she heard Takani was still breathing. "He's alive?" Tori asked.

"It seems so," Shingo said.

"Kill him!" Tori flew to Yusuke. "Yusuke, finish the bastard off!"

Yusuke heard his ex-wife's words. "But look at him- he can't even defend himself, Tori."

"I don't care!" Tori shouted. "Kill him! He killed me! You said you would avenge me!"

"I know Tori," Yusuke said. "But you won't like it this way!"

"I don't care which way he dies!" Tori screamed. "Just kill him, Yusuke!"

"But Tori-"

"You promised to avenge me! You promised!"

He had promised and so with a deep breath, Yusuke walked toward the slowly dying man. Sesshoumaru moved out of the way as Yusuke used his foot to turn the man's body so they could see his face. He was pale. If they didn't get the man to the hospital death would come really soon.

Yusuke bent to stare at the man. He wasn't ugly, but time hadn't been kind to him. "This is the man that killed you?"

"Yes!" Tori said. "That's him!"

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean!" She asked. "You think I'd know who killed me."

'But he doesn't look like the type to do that,' Yusuke thought. He was having bad feelings about this man. For some unexplainable reason as Yusuke looked at the partially breathing man he felt as though this man didn't have the guts or the brains to actually go about killing someone and then getting away with it for years.'

"What are you waiting for Yusuke?" Tori asked him. "Pick up something and finish him off."

'Not until I'm sure about this,' he said to himself as he looked at Sesshoumaru. "Call an ambulance."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha and Tori shouted loudly.

Yusuke looked at Inuyasha and ignored his ex-wife's ranting. "I just happen to think that revenge will be a lot sweeter if the man is actually alive to face it." He said.

"I agree," Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha. "You should take advantage of torturing him when he's alive and when he's dead know he'll be tortured even more in hell."

"So let him live?" Inuyasha asked as he thought about the benefits of having the bastard man alive. Revenge would be a lot better for him if Takani was alive.

"For now," Yusuke said.

"Fine."

Sesshoumaru was already calling in an ambulance and the police. It wouldn't take too long for the aids to arrive. This was the big, business tycoon Hideka Takani.

In less than thirty minutes the police and an ambulance arrived. Ironically, it was Officer Yamato and his partner Shoji Ikeda who arrived on the scene to take statements and contacts.

"I suggest you three go straight home for the rest of the night," Officer Yamato said the moment he was finished talking to the brash, young Inuyasha Takahashi.

"I agree," Sesshoumaru said. "Let's go Inuyasha and no more pit stops."

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha yawned loudly. "You coming Yusuke?"

"No," He said. "I'll just finish helping out the officers here and I'll have them drop me off."

"Fine," Inuyasha said as he walked out of Takani Corporation with his brother who was already hopping into his car. 'Sesshoumaru must really want to get home to be with Kagura,' he thought as he jumped into his own car and sped off down the road. 'Lucky him. At least he gets to be with her. As for me? Shit. Kagome probably won't want to see me for a long time.'

Inuyasha's heart grew heavy. He wished all the problems between him and Kagome would fade away so that he could finally be with her and not have to worry about all the shit that had happened. But this was life… his life…her life… their lives and in order to be together, they had to face these kinds of problems in their lives. And he wanted to be with her. He wanted that more than anything else.

* * *

I actually really liked this chapter. So, tell me what do you think Muso sees when he walks into his apartment?

Please review and vote on my poll it's very important that you do. I'll try to post another chapter or two tomorrow. I won't make any promises because I'm very busy and I'm getting so tired and sleepy easily. I think I need to take vitamins or something. Anyway, I really hope you all liked the chapter. I know it's short but it's better than nothing!

There should be more Inu/Kag stuff coming but you'll have to wait and I'm not promising that it'll be lemon/lime or fluff. But it should be good.

Inuluver1990 goes to bed. I have lots of interviews tomorrow. Good night.

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of any kind over Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	113. Chapter 95: Kagome Awakes

**Hey guys! A lot has happened over the past few days! First of all I've been getting a lot of calls and doing interviews. Then I watched Twilight/Eclipse last night which I thought was freaking awesome. Then one of my interviewees brought in his sequential art and character profiles for my comic and even though he isn't professional or anything he portrayed my characters so wonderfully! I probably won't pick him to be my illustrator because his work isn't as professional as I would like it but he did an amazing job and it makes me wonder how the other artists especially the pros I've interviewed will create my characters!**

**I can't friggin wait! I'm supposed to get more work coming in tomorrow! Yay me!**

**Anyway, on with this story! Please vote on my pole and review! I also apologize for taking so long to post this but I've been super busy!**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of any kind over Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 95: Kagome Awakes

"What the fuck is going on in here!"

Kikyo shot up in shock when she heard the booming tone of Muso's voice.

"Muso!"

Muso was seeing red. Sprawled out naked on his bed was Kikyo and standing nude before her was a man who was about to be dead. The man's eyes widened with shock when he saw Muso.

Kikyo smiled happily as she jumped from the bed and went to him. "Muso! You're home!"

Muso was frigid as he moved her away from him. "Who the fuck is he, Kikyo?"

Kikyo looked at the man and laughed. "He's a cameraman."

Muso frowned at her. "Go sit down," he ordered her bluntly.

"Don't you want me to explain?"

"How the fuck can you explain having a naked man look at your naked body in my apartment?"

"What are you trying to say?" She asked him, her anger peaking.

"Sit down."

Kikyo folded her arms over her chest. "Muso, let me explain."

"I don't want to hear it," he said coldly. "Now sit your ass down on the bed while I beat the fucking shit out of this guy."

She blinked at him. 'He's so angry.' She thought. 'But why? It doesn't make sense. Unless he thinks we…'

"Wait a minute," Kikyo frowned. "Muso? Do you think me and him-"

"Did you?" Muso snapped at her.

"No!" Kikyo exclaimed quickly. "He didn't even touch me!"

"Then why is he-?"

Kikyo made tears come. "I can't believe it."

Muso saw the water gloss over her eyes. "Kikyo?"

She went and sat on the bed as the tears drained down her face. "I can't believe this," she said softly. "You- you actually believed- you thought I had sex with him?"

Muso felt his heart constrict. "What am I supposed to think, Kikyo? You're naked and he's naked. You tell me how that looks."

Kikyo began to sniffle. "He was just taking a few pictures."

"Pictures?" Muso looked at the man and saw a digital camera in his hand. "Why?"

"I- I just wanted to surprise you," she sniffed pitifully. "It was going to be a secret. I mean- your birthday is coming up and I had so many big plans. I was going to get a cake with a picture of me designed on the top… but-"

"Why do this so late at night?"

She began to shake. "Because I didn't have any other time to do it, with school and all the other things I have to do and then I'm almost always with you and how could I keep such a thing a secret if I'm always with you?" she asked. "I- I had to do it when you were gone."

"Really?"

She nodded. "I also wanted to do it on your bed, that way its extra special because we fuck so good all the time."

His cock throbbed. "Okay," he nodded with understanding. "But why is he naked?"

Kikyo looked up at the naked man who was feeling extremely awkward and covering his cock with his hands.

"He- he was very rude to me," Kikyo said remembering the way Satoshi had spoken to her. "He said I was a bitch and that he'd never fuck a hoe like me."

Muso's anger sparked again as he looked at Satoshi. "Is that so?"

She nodded. "He even said his cock was bigger than yours and- and I wanted to prove him wrong. I wanted to embarrass him! So I made him get naked. Look at him!"

"I didn't say that," Satoshis said in defense.

"You calling my bitch a liar?" Muso turned to the man. "Move your hands," he ordered coldly.

Satoshi just wanted to get out of there, so he did as told. Muso saw the man's body and then suddenly laughter bubbled from Muso.

"Shit!" he said. "You call that thing a cock?"

Satoshi bit his lip.

Kikyo smiled and then laughed. "That's the same thing I said. He's so small a virgin wouldn't feel him."

"Damn right!" Muso boomed with laughter. His anger and rage began to fade.

"Can I go now?" Satoshi asked as he covered himself again. 'It doesn't matter how big I am, the only thing that matters is that Kori loves me no matter what.'

"Are you finished with him, Kikyo?" Muso asked.

She nodded as she cupped Muso between his legs and squeezed his balls. "I just want to fuck you now."

She had wanted a threesome but it was clear that Muso could go off on another angry spell and she didn't want that.

Muso turned to the man. "Leave," he said as he pulled Kikyo up to him and began to kiss her.

Satoshi didn't wait to hear anything else, he didn't even grab up his clothes. He hadn't brought many tools and they were already packed in his small work bag so he grabbed that and ran out of the apartment.

When Satoshi got into his car, he sped off down the road. "Contract or no contract, I'm going to quit that fucking job. I'm going to move away with Kori and get married in Hawaii or something. I can't put up with this shit anymore."

As Satoshi drove he swore he heard Kikyo- the crazy whore's voice screaming with pleasure as the man, Muso fucked her like an animal.

'Akiko's right,' Muso thought as he plunged his stick in and out of Kikyo over and over and over. 'I love Kikyo so much I'd never fuck another woman. I was going to kill that man if I found out they had sex. But Kikyo- she didn't have sex with him. She hasn't said that in words but I know she didn't. I trust her.'

Kikyo's ass was throbbing but it wasn't because of Muso- he was fucking her pussy. The cameraman was a fantastic actor. He was able to fuck her once before she heard Muso's car park and then he had played off everything perfectly. 'I may not have gotten a threesome, but at least I got some.'

* * *

When Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru got home they parked and felt waves of fatigue wash over them. They were exhausted. Inuyasha was the first to get out of his car. Sesshoumaru got out as well and followed him to the door.

"Inuyasha?"

His brother was putting the key in the lock when he looked at him. "What?"

"I want to talk to you,"

Inuyasha opened the door and frowned at Sesshoumaru. "I rather go to sleep."

Sesshoumaru saw Kagura lying on the couch fast asleep. "Tomorrow morning."

"I'm not getting up early," he said with a yawn.

"Neither am I." Sesshoumaru told him as he walked toward the couch. "At twelve?"

"Make it 12:30," Inuyasha yawned again. "I'm tired as hell."

"Fine," Sesshoumaru said as he went to his fiancé and stared down at her.

Inuyasha watched them for a moment longer before trudging up the stairs. His parents' light was still on so he knocked on the door.

"I'm home," he said.

"All right Inuyasha," his mother replied.

"We'll talk sometime tomorrow." His father said.

Then their light turned off.

'Great,' Inuyasha thought as he walked toward his room. 'I wonder what they want to talk about…. And Sesshoumaru what the hell does he want?' he thought briefly. When he reached, he closed his door, pulled off his clothes and fell into a deep semi-unconsciousness state instantly.

* * *

When Satoshi got home, he ran into the house. The door slammed waking his sleeping fiancé.

"Sato?"

Suddenly, he was on the bed beside her, kissing her soundly. "I want to leave, Kori," he said quickly.

"Leave?"

"Leave this place," he explained. "Let's pack our things and just get out of here."

Kori's eyes widened. "Leave and go where?"

"I don't know," he said. "Hawaii… Honolulu!"

"Honolulu is in Hawaii."

"Then let's go there," He held her tightly. "Let's just leave."

"Sato, what's the matter?"

"I'm tired of the contracts. I'm tired of the late shifts. I'm tired of having you work for a man who lets you wear a dildo all day and lets you fuck him because of a contract. I want to leave Kori. I want to get away from here."

She saw the look in his eyes and knew that something had happened to him. 'Was it like her nightmare?' she wondered. 'She had dreamt that some girl forced him to have sex with her by using a gun.'

"Sato?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to you?" she asked softly as she cupped his face.

Sato buried his face in her neck and everything spilled from his lips. "The condom dropped in the grass and I ran to the car and came home." He said sadly. "I- I didn't want to do it Kori. Please- please don't hate me-"

She hushed him. "I was forced to have sex with a man many, many times Satoshi and I didn't want to," she said with understanding. "And you know what, people like Hideka Takani, that Miko girl and that Muso guy, they'll get what's coming to them sooner or later." She told him as she comforted him. "Do you want to call the police?"

He stared at her and then shook his head.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Isn't your brother a police? Shoji Ikeda?"

He nodded. "He is," Satoshi said. "But I- I just want to forget, Kori."

She could understand that as well. "All right," she said as she got up from the bed. "How about I give you a nice bath and then make you forget everything for the rest of the night?"

He nodded again as she led him to the bathroom where she filled the bath with hot water and bubbles. He got into the tub and her hands moved over him with a sponge. She scrubbed him everywhere just trying to somehow help to erase the memories of being forced to do a sexual act. He closed his eyes for a moment, drifting in and out of sleep and then he felt her on him. His cock slipped into her easily and with her body she began to ease his pain mentally and physically in the same way he had done for her when he found out about the contract she was under with Hideka Takani.

* * *

Sesshoumaru picked up his fiancé carefully in his arms and began carrying her to her bedroom. He hardly ever slept in his room now. However, when he got there he found Rin asleep on her bed.

'She knew I'd come here,' he thought as he rested Kagura beside his daughter on the bed. He stared down at them both and felt a warmth come over him. This was his family and he would protect them in any way he could.

With a sigh, he decided he would go and sleep in his own room tonight but as he walked out he heard a voice.

"There's enough space for the three of us, Sesshoumaru."

He turned to see Kagura looking up at him with sleepy eyes. "Take off your clothes and get in the bed. It's big enough."

"And what about Rin?" he asked.

"She's sound asleep," Kagura looked at the little girl that hardly took up any space at all. "Now come on. It's late and we're all tired."

Sesshoumaru did as she said, pulling off his clothes and carefully getting behind his fiancé. They weren't planning on having sex, not with Rin in the bed or even the same room, but they did want to hold each other.

And so Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around Kagura's waist and her body curved perfectly into his body. He kissed her neck and she sighed.

They were soon ensnared in a sleep so deep they didn't even hear Rin say, "Good night Daddy, goodnight Ms. Wind."

* * *

Kagome woke up around 12noon, disoriented and dazed she stared around the hospital room. Someone was sleeping beside her. She looked down and saw a familiar little boy.

"Shippo?"

Then she saw her mother asleep in a chair. "Mom?"

As if Saya heard Kagome's soft whisper, she sat up and turned her head toward Kagome who was now sitting up with a strange look on her face.

"Kagome!" Saya was beside her in seconds. "Honey? Are you okay?"

"Mom?" she blinked. "Where am I? How did I? Where's Inuyasha?"

"You're at the hospital," Saya said. "Inuyasha brought you here. You were suffering from smoke inhalation."

"The fire!" Kagome remembered. "Inuyasha jumped off the roof with me in his arms and I… I fell unconscious."

"He brought you straight here," Saya told her. "He was very worried about you."

Kagome flushed a little. "He was?"

Saya smiled when she saw pink color her daughter's face. "Yes, he knocked out three security guards to get to see you last night."

Kagome reddened automatically. "Why? Why's he so violent?" she asked softly. "I don't really understand it."

Saya smiled. "He loves you Kagome,"

Kagome's heart jumped in her throat. 'But I don't even know why he loves me. And how can he love me if we haven't even dated or anything? We haven't even known each other long. How can he love me so quickly and so passionately? It's so confusing.'

"Kagome?"

"Yes mom?" Kagome saw the sad look in her mother's eyes. "What is it?"

"You went through a lot yesterday, didn't you?"

Then the events or at least the events of yesterday that she remembered came back to her. The first few scenes made her flush with embarrassment. She and Inuyasha were- were naked and kissing, touching, licking each other.

'I can't believe I did those things,' she thought as her body tingled.

'_**You better believe it,' Fuckome said. "You did it and you liked it."**_

"Kagome?"

She blinked and looked at her mother. "Sorry. There was a lot that happened yesterday."

"D- do you want to talk about it now?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not yet," she said and then there was a knock at the door.

'Inuyasha?' Kagome thought her heart pounding in her chest as her eyes snapped to the door.

It opened…

* * *

Hey guys, this chapter was much longer but I came up with a different idea so I cut out like 2 pages. I'll try to post another chapter or two tomorrow depending on if I'm not tired. I'm doing so much right now, it's crazy!

Oh and this story will soon be coming to an end. I've already briefly pictured certain events that have to take place. I'm certain you all will really like it because I like what I'm seeing.

And is it just me or does anyone think Bella from Eclipse was acting a bit hoeish? Lol. I mean, kissing Edward then running to Jacob, then kissing Jacob and asking Edward if he saw them. Lol. I love it. They make such an interesting triangle.

Anyway, this girl has to critique some artwork and then go to bed. So like I said, please review and vote on my poll posted on my profile, it's very important that you do.

Oh and can you believe that starting from Kagome's birthday up to now, it's only been a few hours that has passed in the story? Lol. When I realized that I was like damn, a lot of shit's been happening. Lol. Anyway…

Thank you for reading and loving my story. Please continue to review! And thank you for giving my story more than 500 reviews! Now I'm trying to reach, 1,000+ so please keep reviewing.

Inuluver1990 leaves her wonderful fans for now.

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of any kind over Inuyasha.**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	114. Chapter 96: Tying Up Loose Ends part 1

**LOL. I WOULD LIKE TO SEND A SPECIAL! SPECIAL! SPECIAL THANKS OUT TO MY ****500****TH**** REVIEWER QUEEN****! AND TO APOLOGIZE FOR NOT THANKING YOU A LONG TIME AGO, I'VE DECIDED TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT CHAPTER TO YOU!**

**THANK YOU SO, SO, SO, SO MUCH, BECAUSE YOU REALLY DIDN'T HAVE TO REVIEW AND YOU DID! SO THANK YOU!**

**I would also like to extend my thanks to all of my other dedicated and loyal reviewers and readers! Now here we go guys! I'll have more details about my comic coming soon, it's a lot of work and stuff but yeah. Now let's see, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Damn it! I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 96: Tying Up Loose Ends part 1

Akiko Yamato was seated with her father, Officer Akira Yamato. They never really got along well, that was probably why she had run away and started living on her own. She was twenty-three now but when she had left she had been going on seventeen. She always made sure he knew she was still alive but she never came home.

And now she was home again.

She hadn't planned it, but it seemed to work into her plans. Her father had files and information on various people especially con-artists and big business moguls like Hideka Takani.

Now that she thought of that man, she got up from the table. She hadn't forgotten that she had a new job as Hideka's personal secretary, but when she saw the news of how he was nearly murdered and how he tried to kill himself afterward, she had just lingered. Now, she actually wanted to get up and find out more about the situation.

In a way, she was kind of like her father. Whenever something bothered her she went about finding out why.

"Where are you going Akiko?" Her father asked looking up from his coffee.

"To work," she said. "I do need money to pay you back for bailing me out,"

He stared at her. "You don't have to pay me back," he said.

"I know, I know," she waved him off. "But I still want to, I don't want to owe you for anything."

"You don't," he told her. "Where are you working?"

She shrugged. "I'm a secretary at a big business," she said. "You don't have to worry about it."

"What business?" he asked.

"I don't have to tell you everything you know," she snapped. "I'm 23, let me live my life!"

"I- I just want to make sure you aren't getting yourself into any other problems," he said softly. "So many things are happening around us. I had the most hectic night."

She looked at him. She had wondered about what had happened last night when he had rushed from home to go out to work. "What happened?"

"Take a seat," he said.

Akiko sat and listened as her father talked about a 12 year old gunman holding up an entire family and forcing them to watch a porn tape made between a male family member and his obvious lover. It had been mortifying to hear that the man was the male lover's father. And as Akiko heard of all the little details she began wanting to know even more.

* * *

Muso looked down at the legal documents in his hands and then to the woman in his bed. The television was on and the news was flashing across the screen. He never watched the news but he knew that whatever Inuyasha and the other two men had done to Takani it would have been on the television since Hideka was a big business mogul.

And the report was on the television.

Basically, the woman reported that Tycoon Takani was bashed about the face with a blunt weapon and then he tried to kill himself. The reasons were still unknown but the police were guessing it had to do with Takani's business dealings. Investigations were ongoing.

Muso turned off the television when the report began to repeat itself and then he looked back down at the papers in his hand. The papers were Takani's revised Last Will and Testimony.

'He has too much investigation going on around him,' Muso thought. 'I'll be handcuffing myself if I even tried using these documents.'

And since Muso didn't want to risk being investigated thoroughly by the police and the FBI he decided to shred and burn the documents. He would find another way to make enough money to satisfy Kikyo.

He looked back at Kikyo. It still bothered him that she was with another naked man when he came back to his apartment. But he trusted her when she said she hadn't done anything with the man. Still, he had an odd feeling that something happened between the cameraman and the woman he loved.

As he watched the papers burn, Muso began thinking of tweaking his other plan that was meant to bring in hoards of money. It involved Inutaisho Takahashi and his prestigious Real Estate Company. If Muso could connect all the different parts of his plan together properly the plan would undoubtedly work without a hitch.

He needed to be careful and patient though. One mistake and he and Kikyo could both face years in prison and he didn't want that, especially not for Kikyo.

"Muso?"

He turned and saw her sit up, her naked breasts in full view. "Morning," he greeted as he put out the fire and went to her.

"What were you burning?"

"Nothing important, just some trash," he answered as he began to kiss her neck. "Are you going to school?"

She shook her head. "It's already almost 12:30, what's the sense?"

"True," he nodded. "So, are you spending the rest of the day with me?"

"I can't," she said as she got up from the bed and stretched her naked body out. "My parents will kill me if I don't come home so they can see me. I've been telling them I'm staying over by Sango's but… for some reason; I don't think Sango's being a very good alibi anymore."

"Maybe it's because you tried to take that Houshi guy she likes and put him with Kagome."

Kikyo sucked her teeth. "If she had been woman enough a long time ago then she would have had him without worries. She can't blame me if I know what I want and I go for it without hesitation." She wove her fingers through her hair. "I wanted that hoe Kagome to stay away from my man so… I needed to find someone who was showing at least a tiny bit of interest in her and it just so happened that someone was Miroku. Sango can't blame me for what I did! And if anything, Sango should be thanking me and kissing my ass for actually helping her get Miroku in the end, because if it wasn't for me, she never would have realized her feelings for him and actually tell him!"

Muso was still thinking about the fact that Kikyo called Inuyasha, her 'man'. He hated it. All he wanted was Kikyo to dump Inuyasha and be with him. But Kikyo had other plans. Kikyo wanted to be with Inuyasha because the guy always had money that was readily available to her. On top of that, he was handsome, intelligent and popular. Of course, Muso knew that he could be popular if he wanted to be and he already knew he was good-looking and intelligent so he wasn't worried about those aspects but, he knew he never had money that was readily available for Kikyo and that bothered him.

He wanted to please her as much as possible. If he could do that… if he could make her happy enough, maybe she would forget about the fact that he was forty-three going on forty-four.

* * *

"What else happened?" Akiko asked her father.

Akira could tell that she was very interested in his story, so he continued. This was the most talking he had ever done with her. "After that, Shoji- you remember my partner Shoji right?"

"Ikeda?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, he went after the male family member- you know I can't give names because their still minors, but yeah- Shoji went after the guy who was tearing down the street trying to get to his lover who also left speeding down the road."

"Go on,"

"Shoji told me that by the time he got there, the guy had run into a burning building where his lover had gone and went to rescue her."

"A burning building?"

"The girl's house was burning down."

"And she went in there?" Akiko asked.

He nodded. "I don't know why. She must have been very disoriented that she didn't even noticed she was being physically choked by the smoke."

"I see," Akiko nodded. "Go on, there is more right?"

"It's a long story, you sure you want to hear it now?" he asked. "Don't you have to go to work?"

"Don't worry about it," she said. 'More than likely I'll have to find another job anyway. Hideka Takani is obviously in some deep water.'

* * *

"Muso?"

"Yeah?" he looked at Kikyo. She was already dressed.

"I have to go," she said.

"Do you want me to drop you home?" he asked as he picked up his keys.

"No," she shook her head. "I called a taxi while you were thinking."

'Was I thinking so deeply that I didn't even realize what she was doing?' he asked himself. "All right,"

"What were you thinking about anyway?" she asked.

He shrugged. "A bunch of stuff," he said. "You know I'm constantly thinking."

She nodded and then she heard the taxi's horn. "Well, I'll see you later."

He went to her and kissed her tenderly before watching her walk down the flight of stairs and get into the taxi that was waiting for her. When she was gone, he sighed, closed the door and went to dig out all his papers and plans. If he wanted to ensure Kikyo's happiness, and he did want that, then he had a lot of work to do.

Kikyo opened her purse and looked at the tiny remote control in her bag. That remote was for her new Iris system that she had gotten the cameraman to install. Her ass throbbed just thinking about him. 'Muso will never know what I did with that man,' she thought happily. 'And he won't even know what hit him when he sees the footage I'm going to capture on the tapes! Oh I can't wait! I can taste the money coming in already.'

* * *

Sango kissed Miroku goodbye as he drove home from her house. Her mother had messed up their late night phone conversation, but Sango was still able to sneak into his room very early in the morning. They kissed until the sun rose and then Sango went downstairs to start breakfast.

Now Miroku was going home. He had eaten everything she made even though she burnt the toast and scorched the eggs. He didn't mind though. Miroku walked into the house and didn't see his parents.

'Mom's still asleep?' he wondered. 'She never sleeps this late.'

Miroku went up the stairs quickly and knocked on her door lightly. The door pushed open lightly. Miroku peeped his head in and his eyes widened in shock when he saw his mother wrapped naked in his father's arms.

He closed the door quickly and shook the image from his mind. 'Doesn't mom think it's too soon to be sleeping with him?' he asked as he started toward his room. 'Did he take advantage of her?' he wondered as he got into his room and closed his door. His mother would have been very vulnerable last night since he had left so quickly. 'Can I blame him for comforting her?' he asked himself. 'But how could he just-'

Then there was a knock.

Miroku opened and saw his father.

"I heard you come home," Niroku said, his hair a tangled mess.

"I'm surprised," Miroku's voice was chilly. "You looked as though you were knocked out with exhaustion. You must have been very busy last night."

'Not good,' Niroku thought as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not what you think."

Miroku frowned and shot his father a glare. "And what do I think?" Miroku asked. "You must really know since you're a veteran therapist right?"

Niroku bit his bottom lip. "Okay," Niroku said. "Tell me what you think I think you think then."

"I think," Miroku started, "I think that you think that I think that you and mom spent the night together."

Niroku nodded. "That's what I think you think,"

"Did you?" Miroku asked. "Did you jump into her bed so quickly because I was gone?"

Niroku held his hands up when Miroku's voice raised angrily. "No!" he said. "It didn't happen like that."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Right, I'm sure it didn't," he said. "So how'd it happen then?"

Niroku sighed. "We didn't do anything,"

"But I saw you-"

"What you saw was a woman who spent almost all night crying because her only son ran out of the house without an explanation," Niroku told him. "What you saw was a man trying to comfort her the best way he could."

"Naked?" Miroku spat angrily.

"I confess!" Niroku said quickly. "We- we almost had sex."

"You expect me to believe that?" Miroku asked with a scoff.

Niroku sighed and shook his head. "I don't,"

"Good," Miroku said. "Because I don't believe it."

"You should,"

Miroku and Niroku both turned to the lady standing in the doorway. Her hair was combed and brushed out perfectly and she was dressed in her nightgown but at least she didn't look like she had just woken from a rousing night of sex.

"Mom?"

* * *

"Then Shoji and I got another call from the station to go out to Takani Corporation after we had the 12-year old gunman in custody and the burning building was being taken care of by the fire department."

"And?"

"And there were three men there with Hideka bleeding on the floor," Akira told her. "It was another man and two brothers. The oldest brother had called the police and made sure Takani was still alive before calling an ambulance as well. We took their information and stuff, but it's going to be a long set of trials for them."

Akiko frowned. "Why?"

"Because…" Akira stared at her. "They were all connected to the gunman and the burning building."

"Wow," Akiko began to laugh softly. "What a night!"

Akira nodded. "Anyway," he said. "That's essentially all that happened last night from what I know. Something big is going on at the Takani Corporation and so that's where the investigation is going to take place first. However, we don't have any documents stating that we can search the Corporation, so only employers can go into the building right now."

"Okay so what are you doing now?" Akiko asked him.

'She really wants to know,' Akira thought happily. "I got a message from Shoji, something to do with a gun-forced molestation. Shoji can't investigate it but I can so I decided to go and check it out."

"Gun forced molestation?" Akiko asked. "What's that about?"

"You- you really like hearing about this kind of stuff, don't you?"

Akiko nodded with a soft smile. "It's interesting."

"I can't say much but what I do know is that Shoji's brother Satoshi- he works as an on-call camera installer for Takani Corporation went to set up a client's camera system and the girl pulled a gun on him and forced him to have sex with her."

Akiko's eyes widened. "Really?"

He nodded. "Kori- Satoshi's fiancé was very distressed about it. Satoshi didn't want to tell the police last night- he just wanted to let it go, but she managed to persuade him to talk to his brother about it and Shoji came and told me."

"Wow," Akiko exclaimed. "That's so interesting." She said. "Can you give the name of the girl?"

He shook his head. "She was a minor," he told her. 'A minor who's obviously going to be in a whole lot of trouble with the justice system; a minor I remember trying to help…'

"A minor?" Akiko blinked. 'I don't know why, but I'm getting some kind of ominous gut feeling.'

"Yes," then Akira's pager went off. "I have to go."

"All right." She said.

"Lock up the house when you leave," he told her.

"Okay, bye!" she waved him goodbye and when he was down the road, she was on the phone calling Shoji- a guy who was older than her by seven years; making him only thirty or so- a guy who she knew had feelings for her.

"Hello, Mr. Ikeda?" She replied when she recognized Shoji's voice. "Are you all right? This is Akiko…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked him softly. "Daddy's not here now, you can come over and we can-"

"You'll be over in five minutes?" She asked. "All right," she said. "I'll be waiting."

When she hung up the phone she smiled. 'It's good being connected to one of the heads of the police department, especially when you have a lover who's wanted by them. Oh I can't wait to be with Naraku… Friday?" she counted on her fingers and realized twelve days would be up on a Friday night. "Oh my gosh! Time is going so fast! I can't wait!"

* * *

**THANKS AGAIN TO MY 500TH REVIEWER QUEEN! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU AND THE NEXT CHAPTER AS WELL!**

Okay that's it for this chapter; I'm basically tightening a few of the stories right now since the end is coming up soon. And when I say soon I don't mean it'll be finished in two or three chapters but soon is soon so you'll have to keep reading and watch as I tie everyone's stories together! Of course, this is the fun part. It's very challenging but I think I've got everyone and everything that's supposed to happen! Keep reviewing and please vote on my poll! Your support is greatly appreciated!

Inuluver1990 goes to write the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: Damn it! I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	115. Chapter 97: Tying Up Loose Ends part 2

**HERE YOU GO 500****TH**** REVIEWER QUEEN! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND CONTRIBUTING TO ALL THE OTHER REVIEWS TO MAKE IT REACH OVER 500 NOW!**

**Thank you everyone for all of your reviews and support. I really appreciated it. And here's another chapter people! Please vote on my pole and review! Thank you all again for all the reviews, hits and visits to my story. It really means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: Damn it! I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 97: Tying Up Loose Ends part 2

Mira went to sit on Miroku's bed. "Niroku didn't take advantage of me-"

"Mira you don't have to explain anything," Niroku said. "If Miroku doesn't believe me then that just shows I still have a long way to go in gaining back his trust."

"But he still needs to know," Mira told him. "Miroku, your father and I- I was very vulnerable last night… when you left, I was so worried and-"

"I'm sorry," Miroku said going to her.

She nodded. "I- I wanted him to but…"

Mira's mind went back to the way she pulled on Niroku's hard naked body. She recalled the way her body strained and the way her back arched. She had wanted to feel him completely but…

'Mira,' he said. 'We aren't ready to go this far yet.'

'But I want to!' She grabbed at him and kissed him hotly.

"I- I want to as well," he said honestly, trying his hardest not to kiss back. "But this is too soon. If we make love- I don't want it to feel as though I'm taking advantage of your vulnerability.'

'But-'

He put a finger to her lips. 'I want to make love to you as well, Mira. I really do.' He said. 'But we aren't ready to go that far as yet. I don't want to create anymore holes in this relationship that we're trying to mend, so please… let me just hold you like this. No sex, just solace.'

She nodded and then when she settled into the circle of his arms, Mira's eyes closed and she drifted off into a deep, deep sleep.

"And that's what happened," Mira said softly. "He- he wanted to but- but he didn't."

Miroku looked at Niroku who didn't even look at him. Miroku felt badly now. He had actually thought that his father had taken advantage of his mother. He had been wrong; he had judged his father unfairly.

"I apologize," Miroku said to his father. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions when I saw-"

Niroku shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he said. "I can't blame you for thinking what you did and not trusting me with your mother. Anyway, I have to go to work. I have an early client and a new secretary coming in."

Mira watched as Niroku walked out of Miroku's room. It was obvious that Niroku was a bit hurt by his son's distrust. They heard the shower start.

"Anyway," Mira sighed. "At least you are okay," she said. "Now what happened to Sango?"

"She was still blaming herself for her father's death," Miroku explained. "But everything's all right now. Her mother's told her that it wasn't her fault. It's a long story and I'll tell you everything later. It's a bit too late to go to school, but Sango wants to pick up some of her photo pieces from school so I offered to take her later."

"You know I think I heard that your school was closed today," Mira said. "You know I always turn on the radio clock in the room and I just heard the announcement before I heard you shouting at your father."

"Oh," Miroku said. "I'll just call Sango and tell her then."

"You do that," Mira told him. "I'm just going to make sure Niroku has something sensible to wear. After all these years he still doesn't know how to put together a sensible outfit."

As his mother walked out, Miroku said to her, "He's wrong you know,"

She stopped. "What?"

"He's wrong," Miroku repeated. "He said that I didn't trust him with you."

"How's he wrong about that?" She asked. "It's obvious that you don't trust him yet."

Miroku shook his head. "You're wrong too," he said softly.

"Why do you say that?"

Miroku looked at his mother. "If I didn't trust him then I wouldn't have left you with him last night."

Mira blinked at his words.

"There's no way I would have left you here alone if I didn't know he wouldn't be here for you," Miroku explained. "If he hadn't been here or if I didn't trust him I would have picked you up and carried you with me to Sango's last night."

"So you do trust him?" Mira asked.

Miroku nodded. "Just don't tell him that yet," Miroku said. "I'm still testing him."

Mira smiled and nodded as she left to deal with a man who was doing everything he could to mend the rift between them. She had felt that he was ready to have sex with her; he had rubbed himself against her many times during the night but never once did he spread her legs to ease into her body. It was because he knew he had already started building a modicum of trust with Miroku and he wanted that trust to expand, not diminish it.

* * *

"Kagome?"

She blinked and looked at her mother. "Sorry. There was a lot that happened yesterday."

"D- do you want to talk about it now?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not yet," she said and then there was a knock at the door.

'Inuyasha?' Kagome thought her heart pounding in her chest as her eyes snapped to the door.

It opened.

First Saya and Kagome saw a handful of flowers and when the man got through the door, disappointment swept over Kagome while Saya had a completely opposite reaction. Kagome saw the way her mother's eyes lit when she saw Yusuke.

"Good morning… well, its afternoon now, but you get the point," he said with a warm smile.

"Good mor- afternoon," Saya corrected quickly while going to him. "Are these for Kagome?"

"Hold on," he said as he separated the two sets of arrangements. "This one is for Kagome,"

Saya looked at the other set. "Are you visiting someone else in the hospital?" She went to give Kagome the flowers and then turned to him.

He smiled. "I am."

"Oh," she nodded. "Who?"

"Do I really have to say?" he asked as he closed the gap between them. "Can't you guess?"

"Um…" she thought about it but drew a blank. "I don't know."

'Principal Yoshida is so cute,' Kagome thought as she watched her mother redden under the man's gaze. "Mom,"

Saya turned to her daughter quickly. "Yes, Kagome?"

"I think the flowers are for you."

"Me-"

Then the flowers appeared in front of her and the card read, "My Lovely Saya"

Saya's eyes widened and she looked up at him. "Yusuke?"

"You had a very tiring night to," he said. "So many things happened and I thought flowers would cheer you up as well."

She smiled and took the flowers. "Thank you, they're really beautiful."

"I agree," Kagome said.

Yusuke nodded. "How are you feeling Kagome?"

"I- I guess I'm all right," she replied. "My throat's a little sore and my lungs burn a little but other than that nothing major's wrong."

"That's good," he said. "So when can you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," Kagome said. "The doctor wants to take a few more tests and make sure I'm breathing better today."

"All right."

Then Saya said, "Aren't you supposed to be to school?"

"I cancelled classes for today," he told her. "Classes resume on Monday. I have a few things to straighten out today."

"Like?" Saya asked.

"Well, an Iris Camera System was secretly installed in my house years ago," he said. "Shippo's told me that a man- undoubtedly Takani was watching us. I'm having that system uninstalled. The cameras frightened Shippo so much we had to leave the house. I want to remodel and paint it over as well. It looks more like a bachelor pad than a home, so I'm fixing that up, plus I want to make Shippo feel safer living in the house."

"Do you need help with remodeling?"

Yusuke nodded at her. "I'm not good at that kind of stuff and I was hoping you would ask."

She smiled. "I'd love to help. I've always wanted to remodel my-"

Then she remembered her house had been burned down. She didn't feel sorry that the house was gone because after what Takani had done to Kagome and Inuyasha by taping them in that house, she couldn't bear having Kagome go back there. But she had wanted to sell the house and find another close by. She had so many plans that Takani had ruined.

"Saya?"

"I- I don't know what's going to happen now," Saya said honestly. "My house has been burnt down. I guess- I guess the next best thing is to go and live with my father-"

'But he lives so far,' Kagome thought. 'I won't be able to see Inuyasha. I'll- I'll have to attend another school!'

"But you can't do that," Yusuke said. "Kagome only has a few more weeks in school then she's finished. You move her now and she'll have to start grade 12 over. It'll put her behind a year."

Saya sighed. "I know," she said. "But what else can we do?" she asked. "All of my money, credit cards, everything was burnt to ash-"

"Not everything," Yusuke said.

"What?"

"When- when I went home last night, on my lawn was a bunch of furniture and stuff. I looked in one of the drawers and found a pair of familiar lacy under…" he stopped his words.

Kagome's eyes widened and Saya flushed red.

"Under socks," he said and then cleared his throat.

"Lacy under socks?" Kagome asked.

He shrugged. "How would I know what they were?" he asked. "Women have lots of funny clothing. Anyway, I checked another drawer and found a little pink diary."

Kagome's heart jumped into her chest.

"I opened it to the front page and I saw Kagome's name," he said. "I didn't read it," he told her quickly "but I pieced together that someone put your furniture on my lawn… somehow."

"So- so we have clothes?"

"Clothes, shoes, jewelry, bath supplies, essentially everything, except bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a laundry room, a dining room-"

"We get it!" Kagome said. "A house."

He nodded. "But I moved your stuff into my house and that's where I got the idea to remodel."

Saya blinked at him. "You don't mean-"

"You two can live with me," he said.

Saya nearly choked. "Are you crazy?" she asked. "We can't just-"

"Of course you can," he said. "Your things are already in there-"

"Then we'll get them out of there,"

"Don't be difficult, Saya," Yusuke told her. "It would make sense to stay with me until Kagome is finished with high school then you can either find another place to stay or you can go to live with your father."

"It- it does make sense mom," Kagome agreed. "I really don't want to take grade 12 again."

"But-"

"It's all right," Yusuke said. "It's no inconvenience." He told her. "Besides, Shippo and I could use a bit of help around the house you know? It'd be a win-win. Speaking of Shippo, where is he?"

"He went to get something to eat," Saya told him. "The nurses have him. They've also fallen in love with him. They say he's really cute."

Yusuke smirked. "He gets it from me," he said and then he remembered that Shippo wasn't his true blood son- he was Hideka's. It bothered him a lot but he realized he no longer cared who Shippo's father was, as far as Yusuke was concerned Shippo was his son and he was Shippo's dad- a man that actually loved and cared for the little boy.

* * *

Mira walked into the room and saw Niroku putting on a tie that in no way complimented the outfit he picked up. With a sigh she pulled the tie off, picked up a different one, fixed the buttons on his shirt, tied the tie around his neck perfectly and then helped him with his shoes.

"Thanks," he said.

She nodded and followed as he walked down the stairs. "So what's the name of your new secretary? And is she pretty?"

He glanced at her and smirked. "She's beautiful."

"Oh really," Mira frowned a little. "What's her name?"

"Noriko,"

"You mean… Sango's mother?" she asked the frown fading. She liked Sango's mother.

He nodded. "Did you forget she was looking for another job and I offered that to her?"

"Oh yes! We discussed that over dinner," Mira remembered.

"And when is your job interview?" He asked her as they walked outside to his car.

"With Mr. Takahashi?" She replied.

"None other,"

"Well, it's Friday today," she said. "So the interview is on Monday."

"Okay," He got into his car. "I got to go."

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked.

"Anything's good," he said starting the car.

"Okay," she said. "What about drink?"

He stared at her. 'She- she doesn't want me to leave.'

He smiled. "Fruit punch?"

"Spiked?" She asked.

"Spiked is good," he smiled.

"A bitter alcohol?"

"You know a bitter will blend well with a sweet juice," he said.

She nodded. 'Geez, I gotta let him go now!' she thought. 'But he was just so sweet last night I-'

"I have to go now,"

"Oh!" she laughed sheepishly and stepped back from the car. "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah," Niroku pulled out of the driveway and began driving down the street. He looked at the woman in his mirror and stopped the car. 'What's a few minutes more?'

Niroku reversed expertly back down the road and into the driveway. Mira had already started walking into the driveway when she gasped in shock.

Niroku got out of the car and went to her. "You know if you wanted a kiss you could have asked."

She flushed as he bent his head and kissed her sweetly. Mira's heart filled as her arms wrapped around his neck. They stayed like that for almost three full minutes before pulling apart.

"I got to go now," he said.

She nodded, her cheeks stained with pink. He kissed her cheek, before getting back into his car and driving off. Mira's hands went to her face as a rush of giddiness swept over her. She couldn't wait to see him again.

Mira turned and her eyes widened when she saw Miroku staring at her. He obviously saw the moment between her and Niroku.

"Um… did you call Sango?"

He nodded.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Mira asked the blush still on her face.

"No," he said. "Sango cooked this morning."

"Oh," she nodded. "Did you leave your dirty clothes out? I'm going to start washing."

"Pink looks good on you mom," Miroku told her as he walked to his car.

"But I'm not wearing any pink," she said looking at her blue robe.

He smiled at her. "Your face is."

Miroku laughed when his mother reddened. "I'm going to be with Sango okay?"

"All right."

Mira watched as her son drove off and once again thought about the moment Niroku would be home again to hold her in his warm arms. She had missed being held like that. 'I think I'm going to be a bit selfish and spoiled this time around,' she thought. 'That man is going to give me anything I want and Miroku won't mind once it makes me happy.'

* * *

All right, I'm still tying up a few loose ends you know, I'm trying to get a few things straight before I start the second-to-last act in this story. I hope you all are liking it because I know I am. The story is going along great actually. And I've got a few more surprises up my sleeves! So… keep on reading and reviewing!

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter!

**Disclaimer: Damn it! I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	116. Chapter 98: Tying Up Loose Ends part 3

**Maybe, I'm just too lazy to think up proper chapter names. But anyway, the story itself is still good so it hardly matters. I'm still tying up a few loose ends in the story and if you haven't noticed I'm preparing for the final 2 acts. Keep reviewing and voting on my poll!**

**FEEL THE LOVE EVERYONE. FEEL THE LOVE.**

**All right people! I'm really on a roll today! Here's another chapter for your reading pleasure! I hope you all love it like I do. Please review and vote on my poll.**

**Disclaimer: Damn it! I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 98: Tying Up Loose Ends part 3

Inuyasha woke to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He was absolutely exhausted. With his pillow, he covered his ears but the knocking came harder and then he heard a voice.

"Inuyasha get up its 12:32."

It was Sesshoumaru.

"Give me another hour!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I don't have time to wait on you," Sesshoumaru said. "Open now or I'll break the door down."

Inuyasha grumbled as he got out of the bed, he was butt naked and he didn't care. With a yawn he went to the door and opened it.

"Nice package,"

Inuyasha came face to face with Kagura. Her eyes glanced down his body starting from his chest to his…

He slammed the door.

* * *

"I guess if Kagome and I cook and clean and keep the house in order then it'll be okay to stay," Saya said with a nod. "I'll also find a job and help pay the utility bills-"

"No," Yusuke said quickly. "I'll deal with the bills. Shippo and I eat a lot and we don't really clean anything so the house is usually a mess. You'll have plenty to do, so leave the bills to me. And as for finding another job- don't you have one already?"

She glanced at him. "You know that job as your secretary was only temporary," she said.

"I thought we were going to agree you stay on permanently," he smiled at her. "I could really use your help around there. You do everything so efficiently unlike my other secretary who spent most of her time talking to her boyfriend or listening to my conversations."

"You knew?" Saya asked shocked.

He nodded. "Akiko did that for a while," he told her. "Then she had to quit the job because of some illegal matters. I was about ready to fire her."

Saya laughed softly. "I remember reading that scrap letter you had on your desk. It was funny."

Yusuke rolled his eyes at her. "Hey, so my language is a little unbusiness-like sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Funny," he said.

She laughed even harder. Saya practically forgot Kagome was in the room watching her talk and act so animatedly with Yusuke. Kagome had never seen her mother so happy.

"You see, that's why I need a secretary," he said boldly wrapping his arms around her waist. "But not just any secretary, I need you, Saya," he told her. "Seeing you in the morning makes me happy and it makes me actually want to do my job. Every time I'm in my office I try to write out letters quickly so I can come out to see you at the front desk."

"So that's why they're always scrappy."

"See! And you understand my scrappy writing perfectly. You fix it up professionally and you make me look good."

She blushed a bit.

"I don't think there's any other secretary that can do the things you do especially the way you do it."

"You haven't even seriously looked,"

"And I don't want to," he said bluntly. "Why should I? I've found a perfect secretary for me and I don't intend on letting her…you go."

"Yusuke…"

"Agree to be my permanent secretary"

"Is that a question or a demand?"

"It's a… plea?"

"I'll think about it," she said.

"Promise?"

She nodded. "Now, what else do we have to talk about?" she asked.

He thought about it. "We haven't touched on what happened last night, yet."

"It's- it's a long story-" Saya said. "I'd rather talk about that later- like when Kagome's all better and we're settled properly."

"All right," Yusuke agreed.

Then suddenly the door swung open and Shippo and three nurses came inside the room cooing over him. When they saw Yusuke they flushed and left quickly.

"Shippo,"

"Daddy!" Shippo hugged him tightly.

* * *

Kagura laughed when Inuyasha slammed the door with embarrassment and then yelped when she felt Sesshoumaru pinch her ass. "Ouch!"

"Try not to embarrass the boy too much," Sesshoumaru said.

"That tape didn't do him justice at all," Kagura said softly. "He's far bigger in real life."

Sesshoumaru's lip twitched. "Will you take your mind off of my brother's penis?"

Kagura laughed. "Oh but I was meaning his muscles, they looked a bit puny on the tape but in real life they look absolutely-"

He pinched her again and she yelped. "Stop it!"

Then the door opened. "I'd appreciate it next time if you tell me you're bringing her to my room." Inuyasha said letting them in. "You know I sleep naked."

"Your pillows must have a very good night then," Kagura smirked.

Inuyasha's lip twitched. "What does that mean?"

Kagura laughed at his reaction. "Don't worry, I know many men who hump their pillows because-"

"Kagura," Sesshoumaru frowned down at her.

"Okay okay!" she held her hands up. "I'm sorry. I know this is very serious so… I'll just let you talk to him and if I have anything to say I'll make sure it's sensible."

"Good," Inuyasha said. "At least I know you'll be quiet through the entire talk."

Sesshoumaru shot his brother a hot glare for inadvertently saying his fiancé wasn't sensible enough to have anything sensible to say. Inuyasha smirked as Kagura huffed at him.

"So why are you two here?" Inuyasha asked as he sat on his bed. He was wearing a pair of boxers- the ones Kagome had left behind. They still carried her scent. Inuyasha yawned he was completely drained.

"I needed to talk to you remember?" Sesshoumaru asked as he sat at Inuyasha's desk and pulled Kagura onto his lap. Inuyasha noticed how she curled into his body perfectly.

"You couldn't give me another hour or two?" Inuyasha queried. "I mean its obvious Kagura's still horny for you- you could have spent that time being 'unselfish' towards her."

Kagura eyed him hard. "I'll have you know. I'm not horny at all-"

Her nipples were what told him she was lying but Inuyasha didn't look long; he didn't want to offend his brother.

"I don't intend to spend all day with you," Sesshoumaru said.

"Damn right," Kagura huffed. "You took my Sesshy away from me almost all night and then when we finally get to be together- we found Rin in the bed and- not that we had a problem with Rin wanting to share with us but-"

"You see," Inuyasha said getting up and going to his door. "She's horny, go deal with her- you know, fuck her into hibernation or something and then come back to talk to me."

"Close the door and sit down," Sesshoumaru said sternly. "And you," he looked at his fiance. "Quiet or I'll send you to our room."

'Why do I feel like a child when he says that?' she wondered and then simply put her face in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha did as told and then looked at him. "Well?"

"I want to know about your relationship with Kagome,"

Inuyasha froze at his words.

Hearing this topic, Kagura sat up attentively. She knew a lot about relationships especially sexually based ones and it was obvious that Inuyasha and Kagome had a relationship that was growing intensely sexual.

* * *

Akiko opened the door for Shoji when she heard the doorbell ring. He walked in and made himself comfortable as she had told him to. He sat on the living room couch and watched as she went into the kitchen to get him something light to drink.

'I can't believe Akiko actually wants to listen to my problems… well, my brother's problems… but his problems are my problems so… I guess in a way, she's listening to my problems.'

"Mr. Ikeda?"

"Uh… you can call me Shoji," he said quickly.

She smiled at him. "Okay, but only if you call me Akiko."

He nodded. "Akiko,"

"I asked if you liked sugar in your tea."

He shook his head. "No,"

"Okay,"

When she came back with the tea, she sat beside him and sipped hers slowly. Shoji picked up his and began swallowing it down.

Her eyes widened. "Isn't that hot?"

"I like it hot," he said.

"Okay, but if you burn off your mouth…" she said softly.

'You can kiss it for me,' he thought as he stared at her. "If I burn off my mouth-"

"Don't expect me to feel sorry," she laughed.

He smiled and nodded.

"So, you wanted to talk?" she asked.

"It's- it's about my brother, Satoshi,"

Akiko looked at him as she picked up a cookie. "What happened to him?"

"Did your father tell you anything?"

She shook her head. "Not much,"

"What don't you know?"

She thought about it. "He only told me that a minor used gun-forced molestation on him as he was installing her camera system."

Shoji nodded and then began to tell her about the girl who was boldly spread naked in a bed as his brother installed her system. Then he went on to describe how she cocked a gun as he was leaving, forced him to bend her over and give her anal sex minutes before her boyfriend came in and threatened to kill him if he had confessed to having sex or even touching his girlfriend."

"How devastating!" Akiko exclaimed. "How'd he get out?"

Shoji sighed. "They made fun of his… his-"

"His cock?"

He looked at her and nodded. 'She's so comfortable about these kinds of things.'

"Then what?" she asked.

"The guy you know, the gun-girl's boyfriend just said to forget about it once the girl lied to him saying Satoshi only came to take her picture so she could have one put on a cake for his surprise birthday present."

"Her boyfriend believed her?"

Shoji nodded. "Satoshi told me that the guy was absolutely horny for his girlfriend and believed everything that spilled from her lips. I don't know, it's like he was being controlled by her."

'Hmmm… how familiar this kind of control sounds,' Akiko thought. "The boyfriend must really love his girlfriend then."

Shoji sighed. "Satoshi was so devastated; Kori- his fiancé had to bathe him three times before he would go to bed."

Akiko nodded. "What do you know about the naked gun-girl?"

"Well," Shoji said. "I got a name,"

"You did?" she leaned closer to him so he could smell her clean fragrance and pheromones.

"Yes," His heart jumped and he nodded quickly as red flashed across his face. He was a thirty year old man who shouldn't have gotten flustered so easily, especially since he was a police officer but- he couldn't help it. He liked Akiko a lot.

"What's her name?" Akiko asked. She was so interested in the story that she just had to know if her suspicions were correct.

"I- I can't say," he stuttered. "The girl's a minor-"

Akiko's hand slipped between his legs as she leaned in even closer. "Don't worry," she smiled at him. "I won't tell anyone." She began to rub him and she felt him harden beneath her touch.

'Men are so obvious,' she thought with a smile. "Who would I tell? Hmm? I just- I just thought that maybe you could trust me with everything you know- I mean- I- I thought you liked me even just a little to trust-"

Shoji cupped her chin and pulled her lips to his. Her eyes widened as he kissed her passionately. Something unknown to Akiko snapped inside of her and her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him back.

'She's responding,' he thought as his tongue moved from between his lips to touch hers.

Akiko's mouth opened involuntarily and his warm tongue swept between her lips and lapped at her mouth tentatively. Akiko's nipples hardened and the cleft between her thighs began to throb.

'My head's spinning,' she thought as she allowed his hands to go around her waist. 'It feels so good, I- I want more.'

Then suddenly, an image of a woman popped before her eyes and she pulled from him suddenly. Akiko shot up from the seat and stepped away from him, panting and holding her chest. Shoji looked up at her as his tongue licked his lips.

"Akiko- I- I'm sorry," he said earnestly. "I- I don't know what came over me-"

She shook her head. "No," she gave him a soft smile. "I- it's alright," she said as she inhaled deeply and sat back beside him. She stared up at him, he was embarrassed. "By the way, you kiss very well," she complimented. "And now that you've taken that kiss, I want to know the girl's name if you don't mind."

"It's Kikyo Miko"

Akiko's eyes widened slightly when she heard the name but then she calmed and smiled at him. "Kikyo Miko?"

He nodded. "She's the girl and I believe Satoshi said that she called her boyfriend, Muso."

'Muso,' Akiko thought quickly. 'The name is familiar. I need to remember that.'

"Anyway," Shoji said standing to his feet. "That's all I know so far, I won't be able to investigate since it's my brother and we can't have any form of bias in the investigation, so… I better go."

"I'll walk you out," she led him to the door.

"Akiko- I'm really sorry about kissing you-"

She put a finger to his lips. "What's one little kiss right?" she smiled at him. "You kissed me so good, I think I want another."

His heart banged in his chest as he stared down at her. He bent his head ready to give her another but she laughed and flicked his nose playfully. I never kiss a man before I date him. I only let you get away with the first one because you initiated it so quickly and it- it was a very good kiss. It made my nipples hard."

Shoji felt his body throb at her words. 'Control yourself Shoji,' he thought. 'So she doesn't kiss before she dates?'

"Will you date me Akiko?" he asked feeling a surge of confidence come over him.

She tapped her chin. "Well… you see I'm actually seeing someone else."

His confidence faded. "Oh,"

"But he's boring the hell out of me now and I think he's looking at another girl," she said.

"So- so there's hope?"

She smiled at him. "You're a good looking man- even though you're like ten years older than me."

"Only seven," he corrected.

She laughed. "Okay 7," she conceded. "Give me some time to straighten a few things out all right?"

He nodded. "All right," he smiled back. 'I kissed her!'

"Now you better go," she said. "I have to make a few runs."

"Okay, good bye Akiko,"

"Good bye Shoji," Akiko watched as Shoji got into his cop car and sped off down the road. 'Sighs, I'm such a hoe sometimes,' she thought as she recalled how she cupped Shoji between his thighs. 'Geez, he had good size on him down there- I should have taken a look.'

She should have because now she was completely bothered about how big he was below his belt. And she knew once she was bothered she would do anything to find out why it bothered her so much.

'I guess it's time to visit Shoji's brother Satoshi,' she thought as she picked up her keys, locked up the house and left. 'I hope his fiancé isn't there.'

* * *

FEEL THE LOVE! FEEL THE LOVE! LOL.

Another chapter down people! I really hope you liked it. I love what I'm seeing so I hope you all like my vision too. I'm trying to make it as clear as possible! But yeah- review please and vote on my poll.

Inuluver1990 goes to write yet another chapter!

**Disclaimer: Damn it! I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	117. Chapter 99: Tying Up Loose Ends part 4

**Maybe, I'm just too lazy to think up proper chapter names. But anyway, the story itself is still good so it hardly matters. I'm still tying up a few loose ends in the story and if you haven't noticed I'm preparing for the final 2 acts. Keep reviewing and voting on my poll!**

**FEEL THE LOVE EVERYONE. FEEL THE LOVE.**

**Disclaimer: Damn it! I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 99: Tying Up Loose Ends part 4

Inuyasha stared at his brother. He was in shock. Was Sesshoumaru actually asking him about his relationship with Kagome?

"Well?" Sesshoumaru didn't even blink.

"Why do you want to know?" Inuyasha asked looking away from him. It was still extremely embarrassing to look at anyone in his family whenever he and Kagome's relationship became a topic of discussion. It was because of the sex tape.

Inuyasha's entire body went cold as he thought of Kagome's body being opened for everyone to see. She had no secrets now. Neither did he, but he honestly didn't care that his family had seen him shooting his cum. What bothered him was his family seeing him shoot it all over Kagome, what bothered him was they saw her suck on him and fondle him and moan over him…under him.

"Inuyasha,"

His brother snapped out of his thoughts and stared at him. "There's nothing to say," Inuyasha responded defensively. "It's none of your business so if that's what you want to talk about-"

"Are you still with Kikyo?" Sesshoumaru decided to go onto another topic.

Inuyasha rubbed his neck and nodded. "I am."

"Oh my gosh!" Kagura said softly. "You're two timing?"

Inuyasha frowned at her. "Not by choice,"

"Explain that," Sesshoumaru said.

"Hold on, who's Kikyo?" Kagura asked wanting to be able to keep up in the conversation.

"Kikyo is Inuyasha's three-year old girlfriend," Sesshoumaru explained.

"Oh," Kagura nodded. "Well, you can continue now. How is it not your choice that you're a two-timer?"

Inuyasha's lip twitched. "It- I don't love Kikyo anymore. I love Kagome. But when I dumped Kikyo and went for Kagome, Kagome told me to go back to Kikyo."

Sesshoumaru and Kagura blinked at the same time and then looked at each other.

"I know," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. "It confused the hell out of me too."

"But why would she want you to go back to a girl you obviously don't love?" Kagura asked.

"She said I wasn't fair to Kikyo," he explained. "Kagome said that I never told Kikyo I needed her support with my music and stuff and so I left her ignorant. Kagome said I shouldn't dump Kikyo out of ignorance."

"Probably," Sesshoumaru said. "But if you don't love her anymore, who cares about if she's ignorant or not. Your feelings are engaged elsewhere and that's the only thing that matters."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Try telling Kagome that." He picked up his guitar and began tuning the strings again. "She's adamant about me being with Kikyo. She says I can't be with her until Kikyo messes up the relationship."

"But the relationship's already a mess," Kagura interjected. "Do you even date this Kikyo girl? I've never seen her come around here."

Inuyasha smirked. "Kikyo doesn't really like the atmosphere here, she feels… unappreciated I guess."

"She sounds like a bitch," Kagura told him.

Inuyasha laughed at that. "She is. She's the biggest bitch in school."

"And you've been with her for 3 years?"

He shrugged. "She's not all that bad. Sometimes she actually cares about me and she's a good kisser."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "I hardly think she's better than Kagome, you got a lot of tongue action out of her-"

Inuyasha closed into himself again. He didn't like having their sex tape brought up. It was embarrassing.

"Anyway," Sesshoumaru said. "How did you and Kagome meet?"

"It's a long story,"

"Make it short,"

Inuyasha sighed and started explaining the intricacies, the complexities and the confusion surrounding his and Kagome's relationship.

* * *

Akiko made it to Satoshi's house in fifteen minutes. Going to the door, she rang the doorbell.

Kori opened and greeted her. "Good afternoon,"

"Afternoon," Akiko said. "I'm a friend of Shoji's, um…your fiancé's brother?"

Kori nodded and let her in.

"Shoji is my father's partner. I'm Akiko Yamato," she introduced.

"Oh! I'm Kori Miyamoto." She said. "Why are you here, Ms. Yamato?"

"Please call me Akiko,"

"All right Akiko," Kori smiled.

"I'm actually here to speak with your fiancé about what happened last night."

Kori stopped walking toward the living room and looked at her. "A- are you a part of the investigation?"

Akiko smiled warmly so that Kori wouldn't become defensive. "Your fiancé's brother, Shoji, he can't be a part of the investigation, but I- I'm really close to Shoji," Akiko began to blush. "I- I just want to try and help him by conducting my own investigation into the matter."

"Do- do you know anything about it?" Kori asked.

Akiko tapped her chin. "Not much, but I do think I know a bit about a certain girl by the name of Kikyo Miko."

Kori gasped. "You- you know that- that vile little whore!"

Akiko's eyes widened at Kori's reaction and said, "I don't really know much and what I do know I probably can't say much about, but I really want to help Shoji and by helping your brother in any way helps him."

"Then maybe you should come and talk to me then,"

Kori and Akiko looked at the man standing in the doorway. It was Satoshi Ikeda, Shoji's younger brother.

* * *

"Did you sleep well?" Yusuke asked his son.

Shippo nodded.

"What'd they give you to eat?" he asked referring to the nurses.

"Pancakes and fruit with orange juice and water" he said.

"That sounds good," Yusuke smiled. "Did you eat enough for the both of us?"

Shippo nodded again. "I'm stuffed."

"Great," he smiled. "Tell me Shippo what do you think about Kagome and Saya coming to live with us for a few weeks?"

Shippo's eyes lit. "I think it'd be fun!"

"So you want them to?"

Shippo nodded. "Are you marrying Mrs. Higurashi, daddy?"

Saya froze in shock as Yusuke laughed softly. "Not unless she wants me to,"

Saya turned her attention on Kagome and he laughed again. "We aren't getting married, Shippo, but they'll be living with us. And you know what that means?"

"Girly soap in the bathroom?"

Yusuke laughed more. "What else?"

"No more leaving the seat up?"

Yusuke laughed even more. "Anything else?"

"Um… I don't know?"

"How about a cleaner house?"

Shippo nodded in agreement.

"And how about delicious food every day?" he asked.

"I can't wait!" Shippo laughed.

"All right it's settled then," Yusuke said. "Until further notice Saya Higurashi and her daughter Kagome shall live with the Yoshida's."

"Okay!"

* * *

"Good afternoon Mr. Ikeda," Akiko greeted warmly as she sat in the living room with Shoji's brother and his fiancé. "My name is Akiko Yamato. I'm Shoji's friend."

'So this is the girl Shoji's pined for five years for,' he thought as he stared at her. The girl was beautiful with long raven hair and brown eyes. "You want to help my brother because he can't be in on the investigation?"

Akiko nodded. "I do," she said with a soft smile. "He- he means a lot to me… but- but he doesn't know that yet. I- I still haven't gained the courage to tell him. I mean- he's seven years older than me and on top of that he's my father's work partner. It'll be weird."

Satoshi smiled at her. "I guess you're right." He nodded in agreement. 'At least now I know Shoji's actually interested in someone who has obvious feelings for him. That's good.'

"So what do you want to know?"

"Um…" Akiko pulled out a pad and a pencil and prepared to take notes. "I just need to know a few things."

"Okay,"

"You install Iris Camera Systems for Mr. Hideka Takani, correct?"

He nodded. "I do. I've been working there for almost six years?"

"Six and a half," Kori corrected.

"And you always install camera systems so late at night?"

"Yes," he responded. "I don't have a regular shift so I'm on-call. I get paid extra for extremely late night installations."

Akiko jotted that down. "Um… what's the name of your client?"

"Kikyo Miko," he said.

"And what exactly did she want?"

Satoshi bit his lip. "At first, she just wanted me to hurry and install the system."

"And then?"

He inhaled deeply and Kori held his hand for support. "Then she wanted to… to have sex with me."

"Did you decline?"

"Yes!" He said emphatically. "I love Kori. I would never have sex with another woman."

"How did she take that?" Akiko asked.

"Um…" He scratched his head. "I told her I wouldn't have sex with a hoe like her and she just shut right up and left me alone… that is until it was time for me to leave."

"What'd she do?"

"I was about to leave when she cocked a gun and told me I wasn't going anywhere,"

Akiko looked up from her notes. "Do you know what kind it was?"

He shook his head. "It was small and silver, that's all I know,"

"All right, and tell me what happened next. Step by step so I get a clear picture."

He inhaled deeply. This was the hard part. "She- she told me to take off my clothes." He paused as Kori rubbed his hand. "Then, she- she came over to me and began touching me everywhere."

"Molesting you?"

He nodded quickly.

"And then?"

He sighed, "She- she rubbed and squeezed me until I- I was hard."

"Go on,"

"And then- she- she pulled me to the bed and gave me a bottle of lube gel. She got on the bed-on her hands and knees and bent over. She- she spread her legs and told me to- to- to pour it between her- her bottom."

Suddenly, he was transported back to an apartment and a time he never wanted to go back to.

"_**Now make it quick," Kikyo said handing him a condom. "Put this on, pour some on your cock and fuck me in the ass."**_

"_**W- why are you doing this?" Sato asked.**_

_**She grinned at him, showing him her pretty silver gun. "Because I can and you don't have a choice. Now hurry because if my boyfriend comes home and sees us, I'm going to act like you came in here to rape me and trust me- I'm a fucking amazing actress with a boyfriend who believes everything I say. He'll kill you without a thought and if you leave before I get what I want, I'll kill you myself."**_

_**And so Satoshi put on the condom and began to sexually satisfy her.**_

Akiko inhaled deeply. "What's the name of her boyfriend?"

"She- she called him Muso."

'Muso,' she thought. 'I know that name. He's the son of Naraku Onigumo- a disturbed teen who now attends Sengoku Jidai High School.'

"Is- is that all?" Kori asked.

Akiko looked at them both it was obvious that they wanted to finish and so she said, "One more question."

Satoshi nodded.

"You installed the camera system," Akiko said. "Is it possible that you turned it on and caught everything that happened in that room?"

And then Satoshi's eyes widened. He had been so disoriented by everything he forgot he did click on the system.

"I remember!" Satoshi said getting up quickly. "I- I didn't like the way the girl was talking to me. I was having a few difficulties with the system and it was taking longer than I expected. I left my cell home by accident so I couldn't call Kori to tell her I'd be running a bit later. So… as a precaution, just in case anything happened to me- I flipped on the switch. It was just a brief thought in my mind to do it and when I did, I forgot I did. I just wanted to get out of that place."

"So- so it's possible that you have proof of the girl's gun-forced molestation of you?" Akiko asked.

He nodded. "It is. We just- we just have to get the tape from Takani Corporation before that Miko girl finds out and tries to intercept it."

Akiko got up. "Don't worry about it," Akiko said. "I'll deal with it. She won't get that tape, I promise."

"But how?" Kori asked. "Sato and I were watching the news this morning and we heard that something terrible went down at Takani Corporation last night. Someone tried to kill Hideka and then he tried to kill himself."

Then Sato said, "Shoji told me that the police can't get into the Corporation without-"

"Authorized Documentation," Akiko interjected. "The only ones who can get in are authorized personnel."

"So how will you-?"

She smiled at Satoshi and his fiancé. "Don't worry about that," she said. "I'm just a girl who knows how to get what I want and since I want to help you, your fiancé and Shoji I will find a way to get that evidence. I promise."

"Th- thank you," Satoshi said earnestly.

"Yes, thank you so much for your help," Kori said. "This means so much to us."

Akiko nodded. "I know," she told them. "Now I have to go and please can you do something for me?"

"Anything," Satoshi and Kori said quickly.

"Please do not tell Shoji or my father about my help in this investigation. Don't tell anyone." she told them. "I- I'm not a police officer- I'm just a girl who wants to help out people who mean a lot to me in any way I can."

They nodded with understanding. "We won't tell anyone. We promise."

"Thank you," she said. "Now I have to go, I have another important run to make, but I suppose I'll see you two around. When's the wedding by the way?"

Kori looked at Satoshi and he smiled at her. "We were planning on waiting, but now, we're thinking to speed up everything."

"Will you still be working for Takani Corporation?" Akiko asked.

Satoshi shook his head. "We've both decided to quit and find new jobs."

"You worked for Takani Corporation?" Akiko asked Kori.

"I was the front desk clerk," she said.

'She wasn't there when I came to see Takani,' Akiko recalled her meeting with the business mogul. She had let him have sex with her, so that she could get his job as a personal secretary. Their meeting had only been ten minutes long but it was enough to get her the job, which meant she was an authorized personnel and she had access to the building.

"Anyway," Akiko said. "I really have to go now. I'm very busy. So, good bye!"

"Good bye Ms. Yamato,"

"It's Akiko!" She reminded them as she got into her car and left toward the private hospital. She turned on the radio and heard,

"_It's just been reported that business mogul Tycoon Takani is in stable condition and is awake."_

'Good." She thought. "Now, I just have to go to see Takani at the hospital, get his key and then find everything else I'm looking for.'

* * *

All right people, here's another chapter down. I really like where I'm headed. So I'll just keep on going. Last night I stayed up into 5am writing these chapters, I was completely shocked when I saw the time because I didn't even notice how fast the time went by.

Anyway, please keep reviewing and voting on my poll.

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter!

**Disclaimer: Damn it! I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	118. Chapter 100: Meaning of the Puzzle

**Guys, so much has been happening! I've got lots of entries coming in for my comic artist position and I'll soon be able to see who I'll pick to work on my comic. Anyway, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, I've been sooooo busy.**

**Anyway, please vote on my poll and review.**

**Disclaimer: Damn it! I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 100: Meaning of the Puzzle

Akiko made it to the private hospital where Hideka Takani was. The place was filled with paparazzi ready to get whatever important photos they could get. Akiko got in with a bit of difficulty, but she did get in and when she did she headed straight for Takani's room where she had been told he was awake.

'Aren't I the lucky one who got the job as Hideka's new personal secretary?' she thought as she reached his room, knocked once and entered.

Takani was in a large white bed with bandages wrapped around his head and wrists. He was covered by a blanket and was watching the news.

He looked when the door opened and saw her. "Who are you?"

She went to him and smiled. "Good afternoon Mr. Takani," she said. "I am surprised you've forgotten the name of the woman who you gave your personal secretary job to just yesterday."

He stared at her. "Oh you're Kikyo right?"

"Akiko," she corrected. "But yes, I came to see how you were on behalf of the staff at Takani Corporation."

"I could be better," He said.

"Will you die?"

He shrugged. "Not yet anyway," he told her. "These little scratches are nothing."

"I heard you lost a lot of blood," she recalled.

"I did," he said. "But no matter, they have plenty blood in the bank that is compatible with mine."

"That's good," she said. "Now I understand as a big business even if the boss is not in, the corporation must go about its daily activities. Please tell me everything you need to have done and I will go about making certain that each task is completed successfully and to your absolute satisfaction."

He stared at her and nodded. She pulled out her pad and pencil and began jotting down the things he said. When he was finished, he gave her his key and an id that all employees had in order to gain access to the corporation. He would have loved to have her pleasure him with her luscious little mouth, but in honesty, he wasn't into it this morning. He just wanted to sleep.

Akiko left Hideka Takani with a pass into the corporation. Soon she would have a very important tape in her hands. It was a tape she could use as good blackmail material on Kikyo Miko, Muso Hakudoshi and even Naraku Onigumo. She could hardly wait to get to Takani Corporation.

* * *

Inuyasha finished telling Sesshoumaru about how he and Kagome met and the things they had to go through because she wouldn't let him dump Kikyo so he could be with her properly.

When Sesshoumaru and Kagura heard the entire story, they both thought the same thing. 'These two are confused as hell.'

"Well?" Inuyasha asked. "Why'd you want to know?"

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said. "Do you want to be with Kagome?"

Inuyasha stared at him and then nodded. He did. If there was anything in the world he wanted more, it was Kagome.

"Dump that Kikyo girl," Kagura said.

"I know that," Inuyasha sighed in frustration. "But I'm bound to a promise, so I can't."

"Then stay true to your promise," Sesshoumaru told him.

"What?"

"You promised to be a better boyfriend to Kikyo right?"

He nodded, not liking where this conversation was headed.

"Then do you think you're keeping your promise to be loyal to Kikyo by running off to be with Kagome?"

"What are you trying to say?"

Sesshoumaru got up and headed for the door with his fiancé. "I can't spoon feed you everything."

"But explain-"

"The only thing I'm going to say is this, 'Don't know what a good thing you/she has/have got until you/she are/is gone.' If you want to be with Kagome then you want to try to figure that out."

When Sesshoumaru left, Inuyasha stayed confused in his bed. 'What the hell kind of cryptic garbage is he trying to tell me?' he wondered. Then he went to his desk to jot the line down, 'Don't know what a good thing you/she has/have got until you/she are/is gone.'

He sighed as he went back to his bed with the piece of paper and closed his eyes. 'I don't understand this shit,' he thought and then there was a knock on the door.

'What now?' He groaned. "Come in."

Suddenly, his niece came into the room. "Uncle Inu?"

"Rin?" He sat up.

"Daddy said you have a puzzle to solve," she smiled at him. "I like puzzles, can I help?"

'I bet he's just trying to get you out of his room so that he can fuck Kagura in peace,' Inuyasha thought. "Yeah, I guess you can help."

* * *

'I hope just because we're going to be living with him he doesn't think he has instant access to me…' Saya began thinking.

'Yes!' Yusuke shouted in his head happily. "How does a new room sound Shippo?"

"No more cameras?"

Yusuke shook his head. "No more."

"Okay,"

'And when Shippo gets his new room, I'll fix up Shippo's old room for Saya,' he thought as he remembered that his room and Shippo's room were connected by a door he had put in years ago when Shippo was just born and Yusuke wanted to be able to get in the room without a hassle. 'Having Saya live with me should prove to be quite interesting.'

As Saya and Yusuke thought about the events to come, Kagome couldn't stop herself from looking out the window and wondering what Inuyasha was doing.

'I can't wait for Inuyasha to come and see me today,' she thought. She knew that after all that happened he would be rushing to see her the moment visiting hours began. She looked at the clock it was hitting 12:37, in the next few minutes Inuyasha would be able to come and be with her. 'I really want to see him.'

* * *

Rin sat beside him on the bed and he handed her the paper. She stared at the words and then she got up, went to his work desk and sat in the seat. The desk was too high for her tiny body so she had to kneel in the chair. Inuyasha watched as the little girl began to scribble words onto the page.

"Finished!"

He went to her then and looked at the paper.

**There was the original line:**

**Don't know what a good thing you/she has/have got until you/she are/is gone.**

**Then there were her lines:**

**1) Don't know what a good thing you have got until you are gone.**

**2) Don't know what a good thing you have got until she is gone.**

**3) Don't know what a good thing she has got until she is gone.**

**4) Don't know what a good thing she has got until you are gone.**

**Inuyasha stared at the four lines. "Which one is it?" he asked.**

"That's for you to decide," Rin said. "I think the 1st and the 3rd one deal with people who don't know the value of their lives before they die."

"Okay so those two are out of the choices then," he said as he put an 'X' on the side of them.

**1. (X) Don't know what a good thing you have got until you are gone.**

2. Don't know what a good thing you have got until she is gone.

**3. (X) Don't know what a good thing she has got until she is gone.**

4. Don't know what a good thing she has got until you are gone.

Then Rin looked at the final two, "The next one, #2, I think deals with you not knowing the value of another person until he/she is gone- like dead or just gone away."

'But I know the value of Kagome,' he thought. 'I know how much she means to me and that's why- that's why I'd do anything to be with her. I love her. I love her a lot. I value Kagome above everything else in my life.'

"The last one, #4, is kind of the same except it's the other way around. It means that a person doesn't know your value until… I don't know, you're dead or gone? Uncle Inu?"

Inuyasha thought about it. 'Is Sesshoumaru trying to tell me that Kagome doesn't value me as much as she should? Is he trying to tell me that she won't truly understand me and my feelings unless I stay away from her?'

"I'm not sure if I got the puzzle right, Uncle Inu," Rin said softly. "I don't understand it."

He looked at her and then gave her a smile. "You got it right Rin," he said. "You see, each answer you have is right depending on the person. In my case, I think the last one fits me more."

"You mean someone doesn't know how good you are and so you're going to have to leave or die… before they are able to see it?"

Inuyasha gave her a small grin. "We won't be dealing with the death side Rin. But I think your daddy is trying to tell me something that's supposed to help me be with someone else."

"Is that someone else Ms. Kagome?"

He nodded. "It is." He said. "Now how about you go and see what your daddy's doing?"

"Daddy and Ms. Wind are making the bed squeak," she said cutely. "I think they are playing."

Inuyasha couldn't hold in his laugh. "Then how about I play you a song on my guitar?"

"Sing too?"

He nodded.

"Okay."

Inuyasha picked up his guitar and began playing a song to his sweet and intelligent little niece. He sang as well but the deep emotion wasn't there. He knew what his brother's puzzle meant and even though he didn't like what it meant, he- he knew if he wanted to be with Kagome, he would have to follow his brother's advice.

'Don't know what a good thing she has got until I'm gone,' he thought.

* * *

Akiko reached the Takani estate in no time. She smirked as she got to the door that was being guarded by three tall, muscular security men.

"Good afternoon,"

They stared at the woman dressed in a fitted business skirt suit with her cleavage showing clearly. She was wearing heels that made her legs look even longer.

"What do you need miss?" one of the guards asked.

"I need you to let me pass," she said simply.

They stared at her.

"Surely you understand that Mr. Takani is not here right now. The corporation is on lockdown at the moment and only the most important people can enter and only with permission."

She granted them with a smile. "Are you saying I'm not a 'most important' person?" she asked.

They fumbled about.

"We're sorry miss but we'll need to see your identification if you'd like access,"

"Will this do?" She pulled out the pass Hideka gave to her.

One of the guards took it and then looked at her. "You have his personal pass?"

She nodded.

"You must be very important to him?" The other guard stared at her from head to toe

She smiled at him. "I am,"

"Are you his daughter?"

She laughed. "Do I look that young?"

They nodded.

"Well thank you, but no, I'm not related to him in any way but business." She told them.

"He isn't here, though," another guard told her. "If you want to see him-"

"I've already seen him," she cut him off. "Now please let me pass. I'm his personal secretary therefore since he's absent I'm a very busy woman."

They moved out of the way so that she could enter. She smirked even more when she heard them murmuring.

"She must be another one of his whores,"

"No, she looks way to classy to be a whore."

"Stupid, she's a professional. She's not a two-bit whore, she's the type big business men take to all their meetings because they don't want to be seen with their fat ugly wives"

"Yeah, have you all seen Takani's wife?"

"I don't blame him for whoring around, especially if it's with a sexy woman like that."

Akiko made her way up to the forty-third floor in the elevator. The building was empty except for a few people who were cleaning up. When she reached, she exited the elevator and went straight for his office.

She gasped when she saw the mess. There was blood and photographs of naked women all over the floor. 'Whatever happened to Takani, it must have been very bad,' she thought. "Oh well! The bastard probably deserved worse than he got."

She went to his desk and scanned it. There was a set of keys and a bunch of other things. She turned on his computer and a woman's face she recognized popped onto the screen. It was Saya Higurashi.

'What's she doing on his computer?' she wondered. Then her eyes caught onto something white beside his desk. She bent and picked it up.

'A wedding veil?'

Then she remembered seeing a woman dressed in a wedding gown running into Takani Corporation. She had briefly thought the woman was Saya Higurashi but then erased the thought.

'I was right?' she asked herself and then she saw Takani's computer wallpaper of Saya. 'So it was Mrs. Higurashi in the wedding dress!'

"I wonder what kind of business Takani could have had with her," Akiko asked herself as she began to search his computer for anything interesting.

Her search went like this:

START

RECENT ITEMS

A list of items was then displayed and what caught her eye was a file titled, Takani's Revised Last Will and Testament.

"I wonder what his will reads," she clicked the file but it wouldn't open. 'The file doesn't exist anymore.'

"He deleted it?" she wondered. Then under that file was another file that read, "Takani's Last Will and Testament"

She clicked it and the file opened.

"I guess he was thinking about revising his will, but then changed his mind," she said to herself as she skimmed through the lengthy document. When she reached the end she sat back.

'So his present wife is getting nothing but the house, whereas his ex-wife, Saya Higurashi is getting such a high percentage and all of his children are getting as well.' She thought. 'He must have really loved that Higurashi woman,'

Suddenly, the phone beside her rang.

* * *

Takani had turned off the television when he got tired of hearing the reporters talk about what probably happened to him last night. His face was numb from where Muso had hit him.

'That fucking bastard,' he thought. 'I'm going to have his sorry ass in jail…' and then he remembered the threat Muso had given him and he erased the thoughts of revenge. He had bigger problems to worry about.

There were people after him. Undoubtedly, his daughter's boyfriend had been one of the three men who Muso had said were coming for him.

'I messed with the wrong family,' he thought regretfully. 'Maybe I can negotiate something with them?' as he thought he began to like the idea more and more. 'Yeah, Inutaisho Takahashi is known to be very benevolent. I'm sure that he will understand and we can work out that minor issue with the sex tape and his son and my daughter. I mean, I just wanted to teach her a lesson. I didn't want her to grow to be a whore like her moth-'

He stopped his train of thought.

'Saya,' he sighed as he reached for his wallet on the table beside him. He opened it and there was a picture of Saya in her wedding dress. She didn't look at all happy standing beside him. He took the picture out of the wallet.

"It's over," he said softly and then he ripped the picture of his head off. "She's going to move on with that principal and there's nothing I can do about it."

He stared at the picture now his head was torn off and an image of Yusuke popped into its place. Hideka crumpled the picture and let it drop to the floor.

"Somehow or the other, I have to move on," If he was finally going to move on then there were a few things he had to get rid off and since he couldn't do it himself, he would have his secretary do it. He picked up his cell phone and dialed his office where he knew Akiko Yamato, his new personal secretary would be.

* * *

'Inuyasha?'

Kagome's head snapped to the door when it opened again. Her mother had decided that she would go by Yusuke's house to shower and take care of some things. She would be back later to see her.

Her heart beat jumped when she saw the figure of a man come into the room. But then it plummeted when she realized that the man wasn't the man she wanted to see.

"Hello Kagome."

She plastered a smile upon her face so that the intense disappointment she was feeling wouldn't seep through and worry the guy.

"Hello Hojo."

* * *

Okay there you have it guys. I'll try to post another chapter or two tomorrow. The Bahamas' Independence Day holiday is coming up so, I'll be home relaxing and writing. I may be able to post more chapters. But we'll have to see.

Thanks again for all the reviews.

Inuluver1990 goes to bed.

**Disclaimer: Damn it! I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	119. Chapter 101: Blackmail Material

**HAPPY 37****TH**** INDEPENDENCE DAY BAHAMAS!**

**All right, that's the shout out to my country. Now, if I don't start seeing more than one review for a chapter, I may just stop posting. I'm working really hard and I'm trying to satisfy you guys as well. The least you can do is review.**

**Thank you for all reviewers.**

**I'll talk more later. Please review. Very lengthy chapter today. Very tired.**

**Disclaimer: Damn it! I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 101: Blackmail Material

Akiko looked at the phone and wondered if she should pick it up. When she read the caller ID she saw that it was Hideka Takani.

'What could he want?'

She picked up the phone. "Good afternoon Mr. Takani, how may I help you?"

"Kikyo," he said calling the wrong name again and not caring. "I need you to do something for me."

"What is it, Sir?" she asked deciding not to correct him this time.

"I need you to go to the Recording Department and destroy a tape for me."

"A tape?"

"I think it was made sometime last night," he said remembering how his ex-wife had told him that she couldn't wait to have sex with Principal Yoshida. Undoubtedly there would be footage of it since he had cameras installed in the Yoshida Residence and the Higurashi Residence.

"What kind of tape?" She asked.

"Don't worry about that," he said. "Just destroy any tapes you find from last night in the Recording Department."

"And where is this department?"

"Floor number thirty-six."

"All right," she said. "And will the door be unlocked?"

She looked at the set of keys on his desk.

"It shouldn't be." He told her. "Look on my desk you'll find my spare keys. Do you see them?"

"Yes sir,"

"Now do as I've asked. I'll call you back in ten minutes."

"All right Mr. Takani," Akiko said as she hung up the phone, picked up the keys and walked out of his office. 'This is too fucking easy. Now I don't have to go around searching for the Recording Department. I'll have that tape with Kikyo Miko on it in no time at all.'

* * *

"I just came to bring you these flowers," Hojo said as he put them next to the flowers Yusuke got Kagome. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Kagome responded. "You didn't go to school?"

"School's closed for the day," he informed her. "Classes resume on Monday."

"Oh," Kagome nodded just remembering that Yusuke had said that to her mother.

Saya looked so happy with Yusuke. Kagome loved him for the light and sparkle he put in her mother's eyes. Kagome had never seen her mother so content with anyone. It was a wonderful feeling.

"So, has Inuyasha come to see you yet?"

Kagome looked at him and then looked away. "No," she said softly. "But he must be extremely tired. I don't blame him for wanting to sleep in. I'm safe and that's all that really matters to him."

"He really likes you, you know." Hojo gave her a soft smile.

Kagome blushed a bit. "I know. But he's with Kikyo."

"That could change if you wanted it to,"

"Hojo," Kagome said. "Can we change the subject? How's Ayumi?"

Hojo nodded. "She's great actually, why?"

Kagome gave him a small grin. "As if you don't know."

"Hmm?" he stared at her.

"You like her right?"

Hojo shook his head. "Ayumi's a friend Kagome," he said and then he closed the gap between them.

Kagome's eyes widened. "H- Hojo?"

"You know I love you Kagome,"

Kagome blinked. "H- Hojo, y- you aren't serious."

"Aren't I?" he asked as he cupped her chin. "I've always really liked you. I just didn't know how to say it- until now."

"B- but Hojo-"

He rubbed her cheek with the pad of his finger. "I want to be your boyfriend Kagome."

Kagome's lip began to tremble. 'But I don't feel that way about you, Hojo.'

"Say you'll be my girlfriend-"

"H- Hojo-"

He leaned forward, pulled her chin up so that he would have no problems when he tried to kiss her. Kagome's heart jumped in her throat as he closed his eyes and began to close the distance between their lips…

* * *

Akiko left Takani's office and went back into the elevator. She pressed the button and went down to the floor she was looking for.

'Shoji's brother Satoshi was molested by Kikyo.' She thought. 'I wonder if Naraku knows about that.'

When she reached the floor she left the elevator and went straight for the recording department of the building. There was no one there.

"This is way too easy," she snickered as she walked into the room. Her eyes widened when she saw the hi-tech televisions, recorders, computers and a bunch of other media equipment. "Hmm… let's see,"

Akiko moved toward the computer and turned it on. Suddenly pictures of naked women popped onto the screen. It was like a porn virus had hit the computer. She stared at it until the pictures stopped popping up and then the computer turned black and asked for a password.

'Damn it, I don't know the password!'

* * *

Hojo leaned in closer and closer and closer. In an instant, Kagome pushed Hojo away.

"Hojo STOP!"

He stumbled back and then stared at her. "What's the matter, Kagome?"

"I- I- I don't feel the same way for you," she said quickly.

"Why?" he asked. "We've known each other for so long."

"I know but-"

"But what?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"But- but I don't love you I love Inuyasha!" she told him strongly. "I love him. I love him so much."

"I know." Hojo nodded. "And he loves you too."

Kagome looked at him and blinked wonderingly. "Y- you know?"

"Since last night when I saw Inuyasha run into that burning house to save you," he said.

"Then why-"

"I thought since you weren't making a move to get him that maybe you didn't know how you felt about him," Hojo said. "I mean, Inuyasha definitely doesn't love Kikyo anymore. Last night it was far too obvious where his love lies. You do understand that the guy is madly in love with you, right?"

'How could I not know?' Kagome asked herself as she nodded.

"How long have you known?"

"A while," she said with a sigh.

"And you haven't tried-"

"What's to try?" Kagome asked him. "He and Kikyo are together."

"But he doesn't love her and you know that. What are you waiting for? A sign?" Hojo scoffed. "If so, there were too many signs last night. Like when he jumped off that building before it caved in and swallowed you both in flames."

"I know!" she said.

"Well then," Hojo said. "I think you know enough to start a relationship with him."

Kagome's eyes narrowed at him. "Hojo, you don't know anything about us. We have a relationship. And it's a lot hotter than you could possibly imagine. Actually, it's so hot, describing it will give you hot flashes!"

Hojo's eyes widened at her. "You and Inuyasha are in a relationship?"

Kagome nodded.

"And he's still with Kikyo?"

"How many times do we have to go over that?" Kagome asked.

"But why?" Hojo asked. "It makes no sense."

"I know it doesn't," She said.

"Then why-"

"STOP!" Kagome shouted. "Please, just leave it alone Hojo! There are things you won't possibly understand about us and I'm not going to say what those things are."

Hojo stopped his pressuring and nodded. "All right Kagome," He said. "I understand."

"Do you?"

He nodded. "Yeah," he began walking to the door. "You know. I was afraid to tell you that I loved you, but I did and it came out easily enough. I guess I've just realized that what I felt for you wasn't the kind of love lovers would have. I do love you Kagome, but not like that kind of love." He said.

"Okay,"

"But Kagome,"

"Yes?"

"Inuyasha loves you so much he risked his life to save you," Hojo repeated. "If you let fear keep you away from him someone's going to take him away from you for good. Or worst, he'll give up on you."

Kagome's heart dropped. 'No, Inuyasha loves me. He'll never give up on me. On us.'

* * *

Akiko stared at the screen and then bit her lip. 'Okay, so I need a password and I don't have his number' She thought. 'So what kind of password…'

Then Akiko thought of the kind of man Hideka was. "Okay, let's see. How about the word "Pussy"?

When that password didn't work a hint came up. Hint: 4

"Four?" she frowned. "Four what?" She scratched her head. "Four numbers?"

She began punching in numbers. After five minutes another hint popped up. '4 letter'

"Okay, so it's a word," she said and began typing in, 'cock', 'dick', 'slit', 'clit'. When those didn't work another hint came up.

'4 letter name'

"Four letter name?" she scratched her head. "Um… damn it! Who the fuck has a four letter name?"

She punched in a couple entries but no new hints came up. "All right," she got up and began to pace around the room. The only way to access the equipment was to turn on the computer and she needed a password.

"Men like Hideka should be obvious to figure out," she said. "He should be easy to read. He's greedy, selfish and vile; he controls people using contracts and blackmail. The only thing he truly cares about is his business and Say-"

Her eyes widened and she ran back to the computer to type in the name. "Saya"

The screen began to show signs of logging on and Akiko whooped for joy. "Great!"

And then another black screen popped up asking for another password.

"WHAT!"

* * *

Inuyasha looked out his window. In a few minutes visiting hours would be finished.

'I can just go and see her real quick,' he thought. 'Yeah, I mean, there's nothing wrong with going to see a friend in the hospital.'

Then his brother's words came back to haunt him. 'Do you want to be with Kagome?'

Inuyasha sighed. "Damn right I want to be with her,"

He closed his eyes. 'I get what Sesshoumaru is saying but-'

Then there was a knock on his door. He opened his eyes and picked up his guitar. "Come in."

His parents walked in.

'Damn it,' he thought as a wave of discomfort came over him. 'After what they saw me and Kagome doing on tape last night how can they possibly expect me to talk about-'

"You aren't going to see Kagome, Inuyasha?"

He looked at his mother. "No. I sent her some flowers with a delivery girl."

"You don't think she'd rather see you?" Inutaisho asked.

Inuyasha scoffed. "After the shi- crap that happened last night. I wouldn't be surprised if she moved to a different school- no, continent."

"Inuyasha," his mother called softly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's to talk about?" he asked. "You saw what you saw and I can't lie and say you didn't see what you saw because you saw what you saw and what you saw was the truth. Me and Kagome weren't studying… at least- we were studying at first but then we… and then we-" he stopped his rambling and muttered, 'shit.'

"Inuyasha?" His father called.

He didn't look at his parents. "Yes?"

"Do you love Kagome?" he asked.

"I-" he nodded. "I do. I love her a lot. That's- that's the only way I could ever- ever go that far with her. But now I'm thinking I went too far."

"It wasn't only you, Inuyasha," his mother said. "Kagome crossed the boundaries with you."

"Not the point," Inuyasha said. "Kagome's going to run away from me like I'm a fucking- oh shit I mean… damn it-" then he shut up as he held his head. "Sorry, I meant to say plague."

"It's all right Inuyasha," His father told him. "We understand you're dealing with a lot right now and this is how you're expressing yourself."

Inuyasha sighed. "You must be disappointed in me, right?"

They looked at each other. Were they disappointed in their son? Not really. As far as they were concerned, what they saw on the tape last night were two hormone-filled teens who obviously loved each other, expressing themselves in a way that's been common to man from the day man was created.

"We aren't," Inutaisho said.

Inuyasha looked up at him. "I could have gotten Kagome pregnant-"

"You had a lot of control, Inuyasha," Izayoi told him. "You even put on a condom-"

Inuyasha covered his ears. He was embarrassed beyond compare.

"This is hard for us as well, Inuyasha," His father said.

"Can we let it rest?" Inuyasha asked. "There's really nothing more to it. Kagome and I were intimate. You saw us and all we can really do is move on. So please, drop it. Kagome's probably never going to want to come around here anymore after what's happened."

His parents looked at each other again. There was nothing more to say on the subject and so they began to leave.

"So you won't go to see Kagome at the hospital Inuyasha?"

"I haven't really decided yet," he said to his mother.

"Visiting hours are-"

"I know," he said.

There was nothing else to say and so Inutaisho and his wife left their son's room. Inuyasha closed his eyes and the embarrassment burned all over him. His parents had seen his mouth on Kagome's private. They'd seen her little mouth on his. They heard her screams and his moans. They saw him shoot his cum all over her and they saw her arch her back when she had her orgasm.

He knew exactly what Kagome would do the moment she saw him the next time and he'd be damned if he let her do what he knew she would do. 'Kagome won't be the one running this time.' He picked up his cell phone and turned it off.

* * *

"Damn it! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn it all!" Akiko raged at the computer. "Who the fuck puts on a password after a password?"

Akiko huffed and then tried to calm herself. "Okay, girl. Let's think," she said to herself. This password's hint was: a word nickname.

"I don't know what the hell to do." Akiko sighed and sat down. "This should have been so easy."

She closed her eyes as she made herself calm down. 'What kind of nickname would a man like Takani put on his computer?'

Then suddenly the phone rang and then she remembered Takani say how he would call back in 10 minutes. She went straight to the phone and answered.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Takani."

"Kikyo, have you destroyed the tapes?"

"There is a problem sir," she said. "You haven't given me the password to your computer so I may access the recording equipment."

"Damn," he muttered. "I forgot about that password thing."

"Well, what is it sir?" She asked.

She heard him hesitate. "I understand if it's personal, sir," she told him. "I just thought you wanted to get rid of these tapes and I can't get to them."

"I do," he said. "I do want you to get rid of them."

"All right then," she responded. "Tell me what it is."

He sighed. "It's Saya."

"Saya you mean spelt like S-a-i-y-a?"

"No. S-a-y-a"

"All right." She said acting as if she hadn't already gotten pass that protection barrier. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Yes, I have another password right after that."

"Oh, really?" she acted as if she was shocked. "What is it?"

"It's Saya honey, only the 'S' is capitalized."

"All right," she said. "Is there anything else?"

"No," he told her. "You don't need to understand anything, just eject the tapes and destroy them, understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Leave the office when that is done. That's all I need from you today."

"Yes sir," Akiko hung up the phone and then her hands glazed over the computer as she began pressing buttons that made all the equipment turn on. The largest television in the room turned on and Akiko looked with wide eyes as she saw Saya Higurashi riding the body of an obviously fit man. And it was a man she couldn't seem to remember.

'So erotic,' Akiko thought as she watched for a moment more. 'I just want to see who's giving Saya such a good fuck.'

Then the man turned them over and began to pound into her. His face was buried in her neck. Akiko felt her body respond instantly. 'I need a good a fuck, I haven't had one in a while.'

Then the man's body went rigid, his back arched, his head through back and he shouted loud and long as he emptied his sperm into Takani's ex-wife.

'Yusuke!' Akiko gasped when she saw the profile of his face. 'I- I can't believe it… okay, so maybe I can believe it.' She thought. 'Damn, I knew I should have seduced him when I was working for him. He is so fucking hot!'

With a sigh, she stopped the tape. 'I guess Takani doesn't want to see his ex-wife getting banged by a man that's obviously handsomer than he is.' She thought. 'Now, should I destroy this little baby?'

She thought about it for a second and then shrugged and put it in her purse. "I could use some good blackmail material. Now let's see. The tape with Kikyo molesting Satoshi should be around here somewhere."

She looked at all the recorders and began pressing the eject buttons. When she found six tapes she pulled them all out and put them in her purse. "I'll just take these tapes home and see what I find. The tape I'm looking for has to be in this stack somewhere."

* * *

"Kagome?"

"You need to face that fear," Hojo told her. "If you don't then you'll wind up lonely, depressed and heartbroken when he no longer pays attention to you. He's a good guy. If you keep doing what you're doing, that good guy will leave you. I know you don't want that, right?"

She nodded.

"All right," he said. "Now, about that movie date we were supposed to have tonight."

Her eyes widened.

He smiled at her. "I hope you don't mind but I think it's best if we don't-"

"I understand," she told him.

"Good," he said. "Because Ayumi would definitely have a fit if I went out with you especially when we spent all night making out."

Kagome's jaw dropped open. "Are you serious?"

Hojo smirked and nodded. "I truly love Ayumi," he told her. "She loves me too. She's been waiting for me to tell her and I told her last night. Right after I saw how courageous Inuyasha was when he went to save you.

"That's wonderful, Hojo," she said honestly. "I'm very happy for you."

"Thanks" he smiled. "But I want to be happy for you as well. So you better get things straight with Inuyasha."

When Hojo left Kagome picked up her cell phone and dialed his cell number. 'I'll tell him break up with Kikyo right now. Once he does that then he'll come to me and- and we'll sort out our problems later. But right now, I need him here.'

* * *

Kikyo reached home in the taxi a while ago and was now sprawled out on her bed thinking about the night she had.

'I got so many good things last night,' she thought happily about the sex she had with the camera installer, the sex she got from Muso.

"Oh I have to call Sango!" She said bursting with happiness. She dialed Sango's phone but all she go was a busy tone. "Hmm… that hoe must be with Miroku or something."

Then she thought. 'But is Sango's with Miroku, who the hell is Inuyasha with?' She shot up from the bed and went to the phone in her room. She punched in his home phone.

Inuyasha had been staring outside when he got a funny feeling that someone was trying to reach him on his cell phone he ignored the feeling to get up and turn it back on. And then the home phone rang.

He was getting annoyed. With a rough sigh, he got up from his seat by the window and went to it. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

Inuyasha frowned when the girl on the other side answered. It wasn't who he expected to hear.

"Kikyo?"

"Hi Inuyasha!" she said cheerfully. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he told her honestly.

"Oh! Then why don't you come over to my house?" she asked. "Mom and dad are to work so…"

"I can't," he said. "I'm grounded."

"Really?" she asked. "What'd you do?"

"Oh I just let out a string of curses in front of my mom," he told her. "You know how mom can get."

"Yeah-" Kikyo said. "So how about we go out on Monday after school?" she asked. "We haven't been out together in a while. I'm starting to wonder if we're still a couple." She laughed.

He feigned laughter. "Of course we're still a couple, Kikyo. Where do you want to go on Monday?"

"I don't know," she told him. "I like shopping, but I want to do something you like to do, so how about we go and check out that music store you like?"

His eyes widened slightly. "Really?"

"Yeah!" she said happily. "I may buy you a few guitar strings or something."

"You know I'll hold you to that,"

She laughed. "Hold me to it. I'll be using your money anyway."

'Of course,' he thought. "I know right."

"Anyway, I can't wait to see you on Monday. I think I'm going to kiss you all morning. So come very early so we can have a lot of time. I've missed you."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said. "7:45 good?"

"Very good."

"All right. Now I better go, I'm not supposed to be on the phone."

Kikyo laughed. "All right, bye sweetie."

"Yeah, bye." Then he hung up. Inuyasha let out a rough sigh. 'If Kagome wants me to be loyal to Kikyo… so be it.'

'Why do I feel as though he didn't want to talk to me?' Kikyo asked herself as she hung up the phone. "Anyway," she said as she picked the phone up again. "I'll just call someone who actually wants to talk to me."

"Hello?" the man answered.

"Hi baby!" she greeted. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

She laughed. "You're always thinking. What are you thinking about?"

"Better ways to please you, of course."

"I want to go shopping," she told him. "Can we?"

"We can do anything you want," he said.

"Yay!" she said excitedly. "Thank you, Muso."

"It's the least I can do."

'Damn right it is,' she thought.

* * *

Akiko reached home and went straight to the television where she popped in one of the six tapes not including the tape with Saya and Yusuke.

'I guess I better forget about having Yusuke to myself,' she thought. 'Oh well.'

She picked up the remote and pressed play. When she saw a fat woman and a tanned man in bed, she cut it off. 'Definitely not what I'm looking for.'

She ejected the tape and put in the second tape, then the third and the fifth. "Nothing!"

Her hand went for the last tape and she looked at it. "This better be what I'm looking for."

She popped the tape into the player and then pressed play. All she got was a black screen and then a picture popped onto a screen. Her eyes widened when she saw Shoji's brother banging Kikyo from behind. The gun was in her hand's reach. There was nothing he could do but follow her commands.

'And I thought I was a whore,' Akiko thought as they finished fucking. 'Okay, so that's them.'

Akiko was about to turn off the player when suddenly, the door of the apartment opened and a guy walked in screaming and shouting about Kikyo being naked with another naked guy in the room.

'Naraku?'

That was the first name that popped into her head when she heard the voice but then Kikyo called the guy, "Muso".

'Muso is Naraku's son,' Akiko thought. 'But aren't Naraku and Kikyo together?'

Akiko kept watching as the guy that looked like Naraku laughed at the size of Satoshi's cock. Then a moment later Satoshi ran out of the apartment and the guy named Muso began to strip down.

**"Come here bitch," he said going to her with his long stiff cock ready for penetration.**

**"Hmm… Muso."**

Akiko watched as the guy with the short, messy black hair mounted Kikyo's body and began to fuck her. Akiko saw the large tattoo of a spider on his back and knew that Naraku had one, but it wasn't enough for her. Anyone could get a spider tattoo. It could have been coincidental. On top of that, Muso was Naraku's son, maybe Naraku wanted his son to have the same kind of tattoo.

Akiko kept watching as Muso fucked Kikyo. 'I wonder if Naraku knows about this,' she thought. 'He's so possessive of her and here she is whoring around with his son. I truly wonder if he knows.'

**Then suddenly, Kikyo grabbed Muso's hips and screamed out in pleasure. "MUSOOOOOOOO!"**

Akiko took a deep breath. 'I really need a good fuck,'

**Kikyo and Muso on tape panted and gasped for air for a long while before, Kikyo stared at him. "You're so fucking good at this."**

**"I'm not forty-three for nothing you know,"**

Akiko froze. 'Did he just say forty-three?'

She rewound the tape and played the part again. **"You're so fucking good at this."**

**"I'm not forty-three for nothing you know,"**

'He did say forty-three,' she thought. 'Naraku's forty-three but that isn't Naraku, that's Muso, right?"

**Kikyo smiled at him happily. "So, Muso, tell me about that job you got me?"**

**"Later," he said kissing her neck, ready to start up again.**

**"But-"**

**He kissed her lips. "Later."**

**"All right," she said as her arms went around his neck. "Muso?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"When can I start calling you Naraku again?"**

Akiko's heart jumped and she paused the tape. "Oh my gosh!" Akiko laughed as she rewound again.

"…**right," she said as her arms went around his neck. "Muso?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"When can I start calling you Naraku again?"**

**"When I say you can."**

"So that's it," Akiko nodded as she let the scene continue to play. Kikyo and Muso were fucking again on the tpae, but Akiko wasn't concentrating on it.

"This is so wonderful," she thought. "I have such wonderful blackmail material. And now maybe I'll be able to get what I want."

Akiko continued viewing the scene. She got so into it, she didn't hear her father come home.

"Akiko?"

She turned her head. "Yes?"

"W- what are you- you watching?" Officer Akira Yamato saw the naked couple fucking like animals on the bed.

"Porn."

* * *

Nighttime fell quickly and Kagome stared out the window from her bed in the hospital.

'Inuyasha didn't even come to see me,' she thought sadly as her head turned and she looked at the beautiful flowers he had sent. 'As if I want flowers,' she thought as a feeling of sadness and then anger came to her. 'I don't know what he's trying to prove not coming to see me! If he was in the hospital I'd go and see him! No, he let's a delivery girl bring me my flowers!'

With a sigh, Kagome tried to calm down. But if she was calm she knew she would cry. She had wanted to see Inuyasha so badly. She was finally yearning to talk to him about everything but he didn't come and he wasn't picking up his cell phone.

He didn't even call. Tears came to her eyes.

'Is Hojo right?' she wondered. 'Is- is Inuyasha tired of me? Is that why he didn't come to see me?'

The thought was so heartbreaking, Kagome began to shake. 'I- I'll talk to him tomorrow-' then she changed her mind. 'No, Monday. Yeah. I'll talk to Inuyasha on Monday. WE'll talk about everything and then everything would be all right, right?'

Kagome closed her eyes as sleep began to take over. The tears in her eyes spilled and drained slowly from her cheek. 'I hope he hasn't given up on me.'

* * *

The story is soon at an end guys. Yep. that's right. CLS is soon over, then I'll go into hibernation when it is.

Now, I'm going to bed. I'll tell you all about everything with my comic illustrator search later.

Inuluver1990 goes to bed.

**Disclaimer: Damn it! I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	120. Chapter 102: Dropped Flowers

**Thank you soooooo much everyone! I am soooooo happy that you all reviewed! I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter but Life has been soooo busy! Anyway, let me tell you briefly about how my Comic Illustrator Search is going.**

**I've found 2 illustrators that I would love to work with. I couldn't pick just one because I loved both of their work so I'm working with all 2! I now have to write a bunch of letters telling the other people who were interviewed for the job that I found who I was looking for. Anyway, I'm so happy! We've already scheduled to sign contracts and then we'll start laying out the first chapter for my comic! I can't wait until Tuesday!**

**Thanks again to all my wonderful, wonderful reviewers! I love you all so freaking much! All right, so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Damn it! I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 102: Dropped Flowers

Saturday morning came and Kagome had the worst night. She dreamt that Inuyasha and Kikyo were making out on her locker again. She dreamt that Inuyasha didn't care about her anymore and that he would be dating Kikyo at full force and leaving her behind. He wouldn't talk to her, look at her… nothing. It worried Kagome.

Every time she thought of the dream, she prayed it wasn't real or that it wouldn't come true. She was finally at Yusuke's home from the hospital and was taking a bath. Yusuke's home would be her and her mother's home until further notice.

'I should call Inuyasha,' she thought. 'Or maybe I should just go over and see him.'

He hadn't even come to see her that morning before she left. She wondered what was happening to him. 'Is he so embarrassed and ashamed of what we did that he can't even

come to see me?' Kagome wondered.

Kagome got up out of the tub, picked up her towel, and stepped out. Only to trip, twist her ankle and land on her naked ass. Pain shot through her foot and she screamed painfully.

"Kagome?" Suddenly, Yusuke ran into the bathroom and saw her. Her towel covered between her legs but her breasts were hanging out. His eyes widened in shock and he instantly turned around and left the bathroom. He closed the door and behind it he asked.

"Kagome? Are you all right?"

"I- I'll be fine," Kagome said flushed red with embarrassment.

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly.

"Y- no." she told him in pain. "C- can you get mom?"

"Uh, yes. Hold on,"

Kagome heard him leave and then a moment later her mother was with her.

"Oh Kagome, are you okay?" Saya asked as she went to her daughter.

"I- I slipped," she said a tear dripping from her eyes. "I- I think I hurt my ankle."

Her mother looked at her ankle. "Oh dear," she said. "It's starting to swell."

"What will we do?"

"Let's get you up off the ground and to your room." Her mother said as she helped her daughter up and wrapped the towel around her. Slowly they made their way out.

"Does she need to see a doctor?" Yusuke asked. He had been standing out in the hall waiting for them to emerge.

"No," Kagome said. "I sprained my ankle, that's all."

"I'll put some salve on it, wrap it up and rest ice on it." Saya told him.

"I'll get them," he told her as he left to get salve, bandages and a bag of ice.

Kagome sat on her bed as her mother pulled out some clothes for her to put on. When Kagome was dressed, she sighed and laid in the bed.

'Just great' Kagome thought. 'Now I definitely can't go and see Inuyasha today. I'm such a klutz.'

"Kagome?"

"Yes?" Kagome looked at her mother who was rubbing her ankle with her fingers softly.

"Does this hurt?"

Kagome shook her head. "No." Her ankle was numb.

"What were you thinking?" her mother asked.

"Thinking?"

"A moment ago,"

Kagome had been in deep thought and a sad look had come upon her daughter's face. 'Is she thinking about Inuyasha?' Her mother wondered. 'Why didn't he come to see her at the hospital?'

Kagome plastered on a soft smile. "I was just thinking that I'm such a klutz," she said. "You know, I use to fall like that all the time in our bathroom."

"I'll buy a mat to put down in there," her mother told her. 'That's not all she was thinking.'

"No, I'll buy one," Yusuke said coming into the room with the items needed. "Here you go: salve, a bag of ice and bandages."

"Thank you," Saya smiled at him.

"No problem," he told her. "Are you going to be okay Kagome?"

"Um… I think so," she said. "I'll just have to stay off my ankle today and tomorrow."

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I should have thought to put a mat on the floor."

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'll be all right."

"You must have wanted to go outside and do stuff today right?"

"Um…" she sighed and nodded her head. "I wanted to see Inuyasha today but…"

"I could call him-"

Kagome smiled softly at his kindness as her mother worked on her ankle. "I've tried already," she said. 'All morning actually, he's not answering his phone.'

Her mother looked at her and she looked at how her mother was wrapping her ankle. "He hasn't tried calling you?"

Kagome shook her head. Saya looked at Yusuke worriedly.

"I'm sure he has a good explanation," Yusuke said to her. "He's probably- um…"

"Lost my number?" Kagome offered.

"Uh… it could happen?" Yusuke said not exactly liking the tone of the conversation. "He could have lost his cell phone. He did a lot of running around yesterday."

"I guess so," Kagome said. "Anyway, I'll see him on Monday when I go to school."

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked at her mother. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, my ankle's fine-"

"I didn't mean your ankle, sweetie," Saya said softly. "Inuyasha didn't come to see you or call you yesterday or this morning. I wonder what's wrong."

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "It's probably nothing. Don't worry about it."

But her mother did worry. She worried so much that when she left her daughter, she went straight to the phone and called Inuyasha's house.

* * *

Izayoi stared at her son who was seated eating a bowl of cereal. He looked like he didn't sleep at all last night. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen or talked to Kagome at all yesterday when she was at the hospital.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?" he looked up at her.

"Will you see Kagome today?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Maybe."

Izayoi frowned and went to sit beside him. "Inuyasha, honey what's the matter?"

"Nothing," he said.

"Why don't you want to see Kagome?"

He bit his lip. "It's not that I don't want to."

"Then what is it?"

"It's- it's…" he got up. "It's really none of your business mom. Sorry."

Then he walked out of the room, leaving his mother in shock and then sadness. 'Oh Inuyasha."

Then the phone rang. Izayoi got up with a heavy sigh and went to the phone. When she started to answer, Inuyasha popped his head back into the room. "Mom, if that's Kagome… tell her I'm not home. Please."

Izayoi blinked and watched as her son left the house, jumped in his car and drove off. 'At least it's not a lie.'

* * *

"Hello, Takahashi Residence, Izayoi speaking."

"Izzy?"

"Good morning, Saya."

"Good morning, Izayoi. Is Inuyasha in?"

"No. He actually just left."

"Oh," Saya said softly.

"What's the matter, Saya? Is something wrong."

"I would think so," Saya said. "Your son saves my daughter from our burning house, takes her to the hospital, beats up 3 security guards to go and see her and then doesn't come to check on her in the morning? He doesn't even call to find out if she's awake and if she's okay? I definitely think something is wrong Izzy."

Izayoi sighed harshly. "I- I don't know what's happened to him," She said honestly. "I thought he would have been more than happy to be one of the first to see her. Me, Inutaisho and Rin went to see her yesterday. Kagura and Sesshoumaru called to see how she was doing as well but Inuyasha…"

"He sent a lovely flower arrangement, but there wasn't even a note with his name on it." Saya told her.

"I'm really sorry Saya," Izayoi apologized on her son's behalf. "I wish there was something I could tell you to explain his behavior but I really don't know. How's Kagome taking it?"

It was Saya's turn to sigh harshly. "She wanted to come over and see Inuyasha today but-"

"But what?"

"She sprained her ankle this morning while coming out of the shower," Saya told her. "She isn't hurt too badly, but she'll definitely have to stay off of her ankle for a while."

"How terrible,"

"She was really sad when she realized she couldn't come to see him," Saya explained. "That's why I was calling to talk to him."

"He left just as I picked up the phone," Izayoi told her.

"Do you know when he'll be back? Do you know if he's coming to see Kagome?"

"I don't seem to know anything about my son anymore. It's really distressing for me."

"I can imagine."

"Anyway, I'll tell him you called," She said.

"Why not tell him Kagome called?" Saya asked. "I'm calling on her behalf. Maybe he'll call back if he knows she called?"

"I- I really don't think he will," Izayoi told her honestly. "He- he told me to tell Kagome, if she called that he wasn't home. I take that to mean he doesn't want to talk to her."

"Oh dear," Saya said sadly. "What's happening to them? I would think that after what they went through it would have brought them more together."

Izayoi shook her head. "After what happened yesterday, there's no saying what is really happening to them. I can't tell if he's purposely breaking away from her or just trying to give her some time for her to think. It's really hard to decipher his thoughts right now."

"Maybe he's giving her time?" Saya asked. "I mean, you and your family with Kagome were forced to watch a tape with them being… sexually intimate, right?"

"Yes," Izayoi felt her throat constrict. It had been a complete breach of their children's privacy.

"Maybe he's giving her time, maybe there's nothing wrong. Maybe we're just worrying too much." Saya suggested.

"I guess so,"

"Anyway, I just hope they work out their problems soon."

"Speaking of problems, have you talked to Kagome yet about the tape?"

Saya sighed. "Not as yet. I was thinking of asking her when she got out of the shower, but you know what happened. I'll go and talk to her now. Did you talk to Inuyasha?"

"Taisho and I tried," Izayoi told her. "But he didn't want to talk about it. He was extremely embarrassed."

"Well I can imagine how Kagome will be," Saya held her head. "It's going to be difficult getting anything out of her."

"All you can do is try; Saya,"

"I will." She said. "Now I'll talk to you later Izzy."

"All right, because we still have so much to talk about."

"Like?"

"Like that very handsome man you kicked between the legs and punched in the face last night."

Saya flushed. "He's-"

"Later," Izayoi laughed and hung up. 'I'm so happy for Saya.'

Saya hung up the phone and patted her flushing face softly.

"That's a pretty look,"

Saya gasped and turned around.

* * *

Kagome got up from her bed and limped to where her window was. She just wanted to stare out of it. Carefully, she moved to her window and seated herself.

'I wonder why Inuyasha hasn't come to see me. Did I do something wrong?'

Kagome closed her eyes. She couldn't think of anything wrong. The only thing she could think of that would probably make him stay away was the fact that they both had been forced to watch their sexual intimacy on a tape in front of Inuyasha's mother, father, brother and Sesshoumaru's fiancé.

'That's probably why he's not checking up on me, but still… if he didn't want to look at me, he could have called or sent a message. It would have been better than nothing.'

With a sigh, Kagome opened her eyes and looked out her window again. Her heart jumped when she saw a familiar red car park on the other side of the road in front of Yusuke's house. A guy that was unmistakably Inuyasha came out.

'Inuyasha!' Kagome thought as she popped her head out of the window to get a better look.

It was him.

He was walking across the street, coming toward Yusuke's house with a large arrangement of flowers. 'He's coming here to see me!' Kagome thought as her heart jumped in her chest. She watched as he approached and she knew she'd call his name. But just as she opened her mouth, he looked up and his eyes caught on hers.

Kagome's words caught in her throat as they stared at each other. They hadn't seen each other since he saved her from her burning home.

'Inuyasha.'

Involuntarily, Kagome pulled her head back into the room and put a hand to her beating heart. 'I- I'm a mess!' Kagome thought as she moved a strand of hair from her face.

* * *

Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome staring at him. He had sensed her eyes on him from the moment he got out of his car. And then suddenly, she pulled back into her room and his heart dropped.

'Damn, I knew I shouldn't have come-' he thought as he sighed and turned around. 'I guess I better go. She's running from me already and I ain't even say anything yet.'

He dropped the massive arrangement of flowers to the ground and began walking back across the road to his car.

'I don't know why I even tried.'

* * *

'Kagome stop being stupid, girl!' Her mind screamed at her. 'Who the hell cares if you're a mess! He came to see you!'

Kagome looked back out of the window and her heart dropped when she saw Inuyasha going back across the road to his car.

"No!" she began to panic. Throwing her head out of the window she screamed his name. "INUYASHA! INUYASHA!"

But he couldn't hear her. Kagome watched as Inuyasha got into his car and shut the door. A moment later, he drove off.

Kagome stumbled to her cell phone and tried to call him, but the operator told her that the phone was either not in the area or it was turned off. Tears came to her eyes. 'I guess I'll have to see him on Monday. I hope it won't be too late.'

* * *

Saya gasped when she saw Yusuke behind her. When had he gotten there? Yusuke smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her lips softly.

"Who's got you blushing like this?"

"Yusuke-" she tried pulling out of his arms. "Behave, the children will see you."

"What children?" he asked. "Shippo's gone to soccer practice and Kagome's practically bedridden and we don't have any children of our own… but if you want we could start working on that."

Saya trembled a little as he began nibbling on her neck. It felt so good, especially when he nipped at her skin with his teeth. "Y- yusuke."

"Let's go to my room?"

She looked at him. His eyes were heated. She could tell exactly what he wanted. But what about Kagome?

She shook her head. "No."

He frowned. "Why?" he asked. "If it's Kagome then we could go into the den and-"

"No," she said. "I have to talk to Kagome, now let me go, please."

He stared at her, then with a sigh of understanding he let go.

"Thank you," she smiled as she began to walk away. "I won't lock my door tonight, so if you're quiet enough you can come in."

Then she disappeared, leaving Yusuke hot, bothered and groaning because he had to wait until tonight to have her.

* * *

Saya reached Kagome's room and saw her staring out her window. "Kagome?"

Kagome looked at her mother and then looked back out the window.

"Kagome?" Her mother went to her. "What's the matter?"

Then her mother looked out the window and saw a massive arrangement of beautiful flowers on the lawn. Her heart dropped. 'Was Inuyasha here? Why would he rest the flowers on the ground?'

The only time Saya knew a person would rest flowers on the ground was when they were either at a funeral or meeting someone's grave. But Kagome wasn't dead but maybe their relationship was?

"Kagome?"

"I guess you understand what that means?" Kagome sniffed.

"He accidently dropped them?"

Kagome shook her head. 'It means we're probably over.'

* * *

Okay people. I'll try to have another chapter for you soon. Life has been so freaking busy! I have a lot of things to do and I just haven't been able to get to my computer. I am so sorry for such a late update.

Inuluver1990 has to go out but she'll try to write another chapter today.

**Disclaimer: Damn it! I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	121. Chapter 103: Inuyasha and I

**THE FUNNIEST THING JUST HAPPENED! I POSTED THIS CHAPTER JUST TO HAVE ANGELBLAZE2006 ASK ME WHO KAITO IS! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SCATTERBRAINED TODAY I WAS THINKING ABOUT MY COMIC AND I ENDED UP WRITING KAITO INSTEAD OF INUYASHA! MY APOLOGIES!**

**So guys I hope you don't hate me for taking so freaking long to post. Life has been so freaking busy!**

**So yeah, you know I put an ad in the paper to find my illustrator for my comic. Instead of picking 1 I chose 2 and I really like them both! So I'm working with them. I have now gotten 4 pages (front and back) with sketches of the first chapter and I am so excited for tomorrow because they will be bringing a colored version and a digital version tomorrow! I can't wait!**

**Now, I don't know how many of you will believe this but I hope you do. I finally have a boyfriend…kinda! LOL. He was looking for a job and he saw my ad in the paper. He called me up and was asking about it and instead of focusing on finding out about the job, we end up talking until 2am about a bunch of shit. Lol. He's really funny and he's got a lot of home issues but I don't know I'm attracted to him even when I've never met him before. His voice is really hot and I've seen a picture of him on facebook, he's pretty good looking as well. Anyway, now I hope you all understand where most of my nighttime is going.**

**Sorry. I use to write chapter after chapter at night, but ever since Cedric (yes, that's his name) ever since we started talking instead of going to sleep at 2am after writing 5 chapters, I'm going to sleep at 2am after talking to him all night. (I'M SO SORRY for neglecting you guys. I'm really going to try and get another chapter done as soon as possible.)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY LOYAL AND DEDICATED FANS! I APOLOGIZE FOR MY NEGLECT BUT LIFE'S BEEN VERY HECTIC!**

**I have to balance life at home, work (I'm working on Saturdays now as well), my comic and now a boyfriend! So, I'll really try to post soon! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I loved writing it and things are sure to get better really soon! Now on with the story damn it!**

**Disclaimer: Damn it! I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 103: Inuyasha and I

Monday came quickly. Kagome had decided that since her ankle was still sore she would leave with the principal and her mother. As Kagome sat in the backseat she looked at her mother from the corner of her eye.

Saya looked radiant. It was obvious that she was extremely happy with Yusuke. Kagome didn't mind. She was old enough to understand that her mom was having sex with her principal. Oh no, Kagome didn't mind at all. Actually, Kagome wouldn't have it any other way. Her mother loved Yusuke and it was no secret that Yusuke loved her. That's the only thing that mattered to Kagome.

'At least mom is happy,' she thought and then her mind strayed to her own relationship. 'What relationship?' She wondered. 'Inuyasha and I were never officially seeing each other and that's because I was just so… so stupid!'

Kagome exhaled. Yusuke looked at her through the rearview mirror. "Kagome is something wrong? Are you still in pain?"

"No, I'm fine."

Her mother turned to look around at her daughter. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes."

It didn't take long for them to reach the school. Kagome watched as her mother and Yusuke walked into the office together. They looked so wonderful together.

Kagome looked at her watch. It was 8:15, undoubtedly Inuyasha and Kikyo would be pressed up against her locker again. That was the usual routine.

Kagome didn't even rush to get there. Where was the sense in that?

And so she took her time.

* * *

Muso's lip twitched as he watched Inuyasha make out with Kikyo. The guy was acting hot and randy for her. It was as if he was a bitch in heat ready for a fuck. Muso bit into his lip. 'I don't know why the fuck she wants to be with him!'

Then he remembered the tape he had gotten from Takani. It was a tape that supposedly had Kagome tonguing and grinding on each other until they cum. He hadn't watched it as yet, but he knew very well that if he wanted Kikyo he would have to be very manipulative.

'I'll have to be putting that tape to very good use very soon.'

And then Muso saw Kagome. He watched as she turned the corner and then stopped and stared at the scene before her.

* * *

Inuyasha clutched at Kikyo's hips and made her ride his long, strong thigh as he devoured her lips. He ground his lean body into her making her moan aloud and clutch at his hair.

Kikyo pulled from him slightly. "Inuyasha?"

"Just shut up and kiss me. We've only got a few minutes left. You want to waste that time?" he asked her stiffly.

She shook her head.

"Then only open your mouth if you want me to put my tongue in it."

"Oh," Kikyo's body throbbed as she opened her mouth and let him do exactly as he said he would. 'Something's completely different with Inuyasha today. I- I like it.'

* * *

'I knew it,' Kagome thought as she stared. Her heart panged in her chest as she began to think about the fact that Inuyasha hadn't come to see her or call her. Well… he had come to see her but she had foolishly looked away and undoubtedly he thought she was afraid or something.

'Am I afraid?' Kagome wondered.

She was. But it wasn't as bad as it was before. Actually, the fear she felt wasn't too bad at all. In fact, she felt a little energized by her heart pounding in her chest. 'I- I'm tired of this,' she thought as Inuyasha ground his pelvis into Kikyo.

She bit her lip. 'They're always making out on or by my locker and I'm so fucking tired of it!' Her eyes narrowed and her hands balled to fists.

'I'm so tired of this!' she thought. 'Okay, so if you're tired, what will you do?'

A while back Kagome would have just watched Kikyo and Inuyasha make out and then go to the library until she knew they'd be gone so she could go into her locker, but that was a while back.

Right now, Kagome didn't feel like envying Kikyo. She felt like pulling her by the hair away from Inuyasha and then punching Inuyasha in the face for not even calling her. After all they had been through, didn't she deserve to at least have him ask her how she was doing?

Then Kagome remembered the exact words that Kikyo had told her when Kikyo had seen her watching her and Inuyasha making out by her locker a while back.

"_**I saw you watching us!"**_

"_**I don't blame you, you know? It's completely understandable why a girl like you would watch Inuyasha and me together. You know why?"**_

"_**It's because girls like you will never experience the kind of love and passion that I have with Inuyasha! Of course!"**_

"_**But don't worry, maybe one day you'll experience what me and Inuyasha have. But don't hold your breath!"**_

"_**You know what your problem is?"**_

"_**You're a girl who sits around and waits for whatever you want!"**_

"_**Me, I go out and take what I want. I wait for nothing and that's how I get everything I desire!"**_

Kagome thought of Kikyo's last sentence. Kikyo was a girl who didn't waste time thinking about what she was doing. Kikyo was impulsive by nature- an in-the-moment type of girl. Kagome was more of a 'think before you leap' girl. She was always constantly thinking about how others would feel if she did something or said something. Sure, that probably was a good thing but not all the time.

And right now, it definitely wasn't a time for Kagome to stay thinking about what the hell Kikyo would do if she walked right up to them and told them exactly what was on her mind.

'I'm tired of waiting around for my man,' she thought. And of course, no matter what, Inuyasha was her man. 'I'm tired of being afraid and frigging around with his life. He deserves better. I know that now. And now all I have to do is get that filthy hoe off of him.'

'Well, let's get him!' Fuckome said happily. 'it's about time you started listening to me!'

'I'm sorry,' Kagome thought. 'It's just that whenever I let you out I'm always worried I won't be able to control you.'

'I know,' Fuckome, Kagome's impulsive nature said. 'But if you acknowledge me as being a vital part of you then everything will be fine. If you keep me locked down within you, I'm going to unleash myself whether you like it or not or want to or not.'

'I know,' Kagome said. 'So let's do this. Let's go and tell them what's on my mind.'

'Our mind.'

'Yeah. You are me."

'No, I am you.'

Kagome inhaled deeply and instead of turning around like she usually would. She clutched her bag and began to walk toward them.

* * *

Muso blinked as he saw Kagome walking toward the hot couple. 'What is she thinking?' He wondered. 'Maybe she's going to face them? I mean, it's obvious that Kagome loves Inuyasha. If she didn't love him, then he wouldn't have a sex tape with them practically fucking each other.

'This is going to be some very interesting shit,' he thought with a small grin. 'I wonder what Kikyo's going to do when she sees Kagome and what will Inuyasha do?'

* * *

Kagome took a deep breath as she closed the gap between her and the man she loved who was practically thrusting his body into a girl she didn't even like on any kind of level.

Kagome cleared her throat first, hoping to catch their attention.

It didn't work.

"Excuse me," she said softly but they continued tonguing each other. 'He better wash his mouth out with undiluted hydrochloric acid before he thinks of kissing me again.'

And now she was pissed.

"HELLO!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha pulled from Kikyo's mouth. A long wet strand of spit that connected his lips with hers popped as he looked Kagome. He was panting hard.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she stared at him. 'You fucking two-timing bastard,' she thought and then she took the thought back. She calmed herself and let her eyes turn back to normal. 'It's not his fault. It's my fault he's like this so I only have myself to blame.'

Kikyo was still panting before she realized the looks they were exchanging with each other. 'Did Kagome just interrupt us?'

Kikyo's lip twitched as she straightened and then looked at Kagome. "Who the hell do you think you are interrupting us?"

Kagome turned her head to look at Kikyo. "Oh I'm just a girl who's tired of watching you two make out on her locker every morning. It's very annoying."

'Kagome?' Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly when he heard the tone in Kagome's voice.

"What did you say?" Kikyo looked at her in disbelief as she stood before Kagome to look down at her.

"I said I'm tired of you two making out by my locker every morning. It's very annoying." She repeated. "I would appreciate it if you two could either stop doing this or find someplace else to eat each other's faces off."

Kikyo's lip twitched and then she began to laugh outrageously. "Oh my gosh! Are you really talking to us like that?"

"No, of course not!" Kagome said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "I'm talking to my locker."

Then Kikyo stopped laughing and her face turned red with anger and embarrassment. "Listen here you little geek-shit! If I want to kiss Inuyasha on your locker I'll do it! If I want him to fuck me on your locker, he'll do it! And if I want you to get your stupid little ass from out of my face trying to bitch at me, you'll do it! You know why? Because I'm gonna ring your sorry little neck if you even try to order me and Inuyasha-!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Kagome interrupted rudely her eyes flashing with her own anger. "You say that but all you are is a bunch of words anyway! I bet you couldn't put a scratch on me even if you wanted to!"

Kikyo gasped and then like a cat, she lashed her hand out to strike Kagome with her nails…

Inuyasha's hand reached out and grabbed her wrist before her hand could make contact with Kagome's face.

Kikyo gasped again and she turned to look at Inuyasha. "What are you doing?"

Kagome looked at him and said, "That's right Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

He let go of Kikyo's wrist and then looked at Kagome. "I didn't want to see blood splatter on the locker."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kikyo asked him loudly.

He looked at her. "It means, I would feel sorry for the janitress who would have to clean it. Blood stains are a bitch to clean."

Kagome and Kikyo blinked at him. He had never specified whose blood was going to be splattered on the locker.

Then the bell rang. "Well fuck," Inuyasha cleared his throat and picked up his guitar. "Let's go Kikyo, I'm walking you to class, unless you want to stay here and finish your conversation with Kagome?"

Kikyo sighed. "All right I'll let you walk me to class, but only because I don't have time to waste my breath on geek-shit like her," she said.

Then they began to walk away.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called.

He stopped, turned and looked at her. "Yes?"

"Will you two please find someplace else to kiss?" She asked.

He stared into her eyes.

Kikyo cleared her throat. "Late for class!" she said.

"Yeah," he nodded. "We'll find someplace else."

"Thank you," she said.

Then Kagome watched as Inuyasha walked off with Kikyo's arm around his waist. She sighed as she turned to her locker and opened it. 'That wasn't too bad,' she thought.

'I told you you'd be fine. Kikyo's all talk and besides, we knew Inuyasha would stop her anyway.' Fuckome said.

'Yeah,' Kagome agreed. 'And even if he didn't stop her, I didn't take judo classes for nothing. My locker would be painted with spots of her red blood.'

'Exactly,' Fuckome said. 'Now let's get our butt to class! We're never late.'

'I know,' Kagome smiled. 'But luckily Principal Yoshida gave me a pass because of my ankle. So it'll be fine.' She pulled out the orange pass.

'True,' Fuckome said as Kagome closed her locker.

Kagome turned around and then gasped in shock when she saw the guy standing behind her.

* * *

"Good morning Kagome." He said with a smile. "Can I walk you to class?"

Kagome smiled back softly and then nodded. "We have the same class anyway."

"I know," he said. "I hope you don't mind me using you."

She stared up at him. "Using me?"

He nodded and he took the orange pass from her hand. "I'm late," he said. "But you have a pass and a wrapped ankle. If I help you to class then I won't be marked late because I'd be helping an injured classmate."

Kagome laughed and nodded. "Okay, I don't mind."

"Thank you," he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Kagome froze. "Wh- what are you doing?"

He smiled. "I have to make it look good," he said. "If you want I could carry you in my arms."

She laughed again. "No thank you, this is fine, I suppose."

"Okay," he said. "You have everything?"

She nodded.

"Let's go then."

As Kagome let Muso help her to class she couldn't stop herself from thinking about Inuyasha and Kikyo. She remembered the words Kikyo was saying before she had interrupted her so boldly.

"_**And if I want you to get your stupid little ass from out of my face trying to bitch at me, you'll do it! You know why? Because I'm gonna ring your sorry little neck if you even try to order **__**me and Inuyasha**__**-!""**_

Kagome entered the classroom with Muso who explained that he was helping her get to class and that's why they were late. Then she sat down next to him and looked out the window.

'It's not me and Inuyasha, Kikyo,' Kagome thought. 'It's Inuyasha and I. At least, it'll soon be Inuyasha and I.'

* * *

And there you have it! Kagome's really starting to take a stand and that's good because even I was getting tired of her running from Inuyasha and letting Kikyo boss her around! Things should be getting really fired up soon! I honestly can't wait to post more!

Thank you for reading!

It's 9 o'clock so Inuluver1990 goes to talk to her boyfriend. BYE!

**Disclaimer: Damn it! I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	122. Chapter 104: Muso's Rage

**THANK YOU SO MUCH ANGELBLAZE2006 FOR CORRECTING MY ERROR. THAT WAS SO EMBARASSING! I WAS THINKING ABOUT MY COMIC AND I ACCIDENTLY WROTE MY OWN CHARACTER'S NAME INSTEAD OF INUYASHA'S. I'M SURPRISED NO ONE ELSE PICKED THAT UP AND I WROTE MY OC'S NAME QUITE A FEW TIMES BEFORE I CHANGED IT. THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I FALL IN LOVE WITH A CHARACTER! (DON'T TELL MY BOYFRIEND…HE GETS SUPER JEALOUS. LOL)**

**LOL. I READ A VERY FUNNY REVIEW. I WON'T CALL ANY NAMES BUT SOMEONE SAID THEY WOULDN'T READ MY STORY BECAUSE I MADE SESSHOUMARU RIN'S FATHER. LOL. I MEAN SERIOUSLY? I LIKE THE SESSHY/RIN PAIRING BUT I ALSO LOVE THE FACT THAT SESSHOUMARU ACTS MORE LIKE A FATHER TO RIN AND SO IT SUITED MY PURPOSES FOR THIS STORY. SO I'M NOT APOLOGIZING IF READING RIN BEING SESSHY'S DAD IS A PROBLEM TO YOU. LOL. IT'S YOUR OWN PERSONAL OPINION SO THERE!**

**NOW ON TO THE FANFIC!**

**Disclaimer: Damn it! I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 104: Muso's Rage

The next day came just as quickly as Monday had gone and Kagome was certain that she was ready yet again to face off with Kikyo. Kagome tried not to think about the way Inuyasha had held Kikyo up against her locker and she definitely tried not to think about yesterday's lunchtime. Inuyasha had sat Kikyo on his lap and fed her a bunch of fruit… he even licked off the juice that drained from her lips. How did Kagome know this? Easy, she had been watching them- well, him to be exact.

Now Kagome was walking into the school and she wasn't surprised when she got to her locker and she didn't see Inuyasha and Kikyo there. She knew he would have listened to her when she asked him to find another spot to make out.

'I wonder where they are,' she thought as she opened her locker and pulled out two of her books. She put them in her bag and closed the locker door. 'Maybe I should go into the library and study some more. Our mock exam for chemistry is today.'

But Kagome honestly didn't want to study. She knew she was prepared for her test. She knew she would do well and besides, she didn't really think she could study much because her mind was on Inuyasha. He hadn't even tried to talk to her yesterday.

'Something's seriously wrong with him. I need to speak to him,' she thought as she began to walk in the direction of the library.

"Kagome!"

She stopped and looked at the person who called her name. It was Muso. He came to her.

"Good morning, Muso."

He smiled his handsome smile. "Good morning Kagome," he said. "How's you're ankle?"

"It's better today," she said. "I don't think I need your help getting to class so you can't use me."

He laughed. "Damn and I was looking forward to missing at least 5 minutes of morning home-room teacher speech."

Kagome grinned at him. "So why are you here so early if you were planning to be late?"

He shrugged. "Kikyo doesn't like to be late for school. Since I live closer to her I decided I'd drop her."

"And Inuyasha had nothing to say about that?" Kagome asked.

"I don't think he cares," Muso's tone of voice changed a little.

Kagome stared at him. "You still really like Kikyo don't you?"

He nodded. "Yeah but, that hardly matters, now does it? She's in a relationship and as much as I would like to go to the music room, bury my fist in Inuyasha's face and take her away from him I can't."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because I respect the fact that Kikyo wants to be a loyal girlfriend," he said. "Trust me, I've been trying to persuade her from Inuyasha ever since I met her again but it's not working."

"True." Kagome bit her lip and nodded. 'So they're in the music room.'

"SHIT!" Muso put a hand to his head suddenly.

Kagome looked at him worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot my math book, home. We have that mock test thing today right?"

She nodded.

"Damn and fuck it all!" he cursed foully. "Now I gotta go all the way back home-" he began walking off.

"You can borrow mine-"

He shook his head and continued walking. "No, I'm early anyway so I'll just leave and when I come back maybe the homeroom speech will be over!"

"I'll see you later then!" Kagome said as Muso vanished.

'Okay so now she knows where they are,' Muso thought. 'Time to see what she does.'

* * *

Kagome sighed softly. 'At least Muso's not around to watch me go to the music room. He'd probably make a scene if Inuyasha and Kikyo are making out like they were yesterday.' Kagome turned and headed straight for the room where she and Inuyasha had shared their very first kiss.

She peeped through the door and froze.

Inuyasha had Kikyo sprawled out on the music teacher's desk and he was kissing her ravenously. Kagome felt tears come to her eyes.

'Why is he doing this?' she asked herself. 'Why! Why is he ignoring me like this? He said he loved me! So why? Why! Why! Why!'

Inuyasha pulled away and looked at the door quickly. And even though it wasn't quick enough for him to see the person watching them, he knew exactly who it was.

'Kagome,' he thought.

"Inuyasha? What's the matter?" Kikyo asked cupping his face to turn it so he could look back at her.

He stared down at her. "Nothing. I thought I saw something."

Kikyo smirked. "It must have been a rat."

"No, maybe a mouse." He said.

"No matter," she told him as he wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's neck. "Continue what you were doing. I really liked that."

He nodded and began kissing her and playing under her shirt.

* * *

Kagome was holding her chest as she tried to calm her breathing. Inuyasha had almost seen her.

'So what if he sees you!' Fuckome said.

'But I was peeping!' Kagome told her impulsive side. 'It would look stupid if he saw me looking like that!'

'Okay fine!' Fuckome conceded. 'So what will you do? It's worst than yesterday! He's squeezing her breasts!'

'I know!' Kagome closed her eyes as a tear slipped from them. 'But what can I do?'

'I say we go in there punch shit out of him and if Kikyo has anything to say slap the shit out of her!' Fuckome said.

'I- I can't do that,' Kagome said. 'I'll get in trouble!'

'Who cares! It'll be the first time you've ever gotten into trouble! Principal Yoshida will let you off with a warning! You're no different from any other person who starts a fight! I mean sure you don't start fights at all but girl that's your- OUR fucking man! I'd fight for him! I'd get in trouble for him! I'd bitch slap that bitch until there's no more bitch to bitch slap! So what about you! What will you do Kagome? Will you wait for tomorrow when he's pushing his fingers between her legs or worst! When he's sliding his cock into her?'

Kagome bit her lip as more tears ran down her face. She didn't want things to go that far between Inuyasha and Kikyo.

'Well?' fuckome asked. 'What will you do?'

Kagome began to sniffle softly.

'Suck up those fucking tears!' Fuckome screamed at her. 'Do you honestly think Inuyasha likes a girl who can't assert herself? He loved it when you took the lead and kissed him and jumped on him and all that stuff! So be a woman and face them! Tell him that you love him! Tell him dump that hoe! Tell him you're his man and you'll risk everything for him the same way he risked everything for you when he saved you from that burning house!'

Kagome froze. 'You're right,' Kagome said as she began to wipe the tears from her face. 'I- I need to do something!'

She looked back at Inuyasha who now had Kikyo's legs wrapped around his waist. 'I- I just can't walk up on them and do that! What would be my reasoning?'

'Reasoning?' Fuckome asked. 'He's your man! That's reason enough!'

'No, he's Kikyo's man!' Kagome told her. 'Or have you forgotten that I told him to go back to her?'

'Yes and that's the stupidest thing you could have told him to do!' Fuckome shouted at her.

'Don't remind me,' Kagome groaned.

'You want a reason for why we're going to slap Kikyo's spit out of Inuyasha's mouth? Simple! You love him! Fuck it all I love him! We both love him! So that's you're reason! Now get your ass in there and tell him!'

* * *

"Kagome?"

Kagome gasped loudly and turned to see Muso staring at her. "Muso? What are you doing back?"

He shrugged. "I found my math book in the car. I guess I put it there last night so I wouldn't forget it."

"Oh," Kagome nodded.

"What are you doing?"

"I-"

He looked in the music room and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo making out on top of the music teacher's desk. Kagome watched as his facial expression changed and suddenly, she felt some kind of strange energy erupt from him.

"That's it," he said as his hands balled into fists. "I'm going to kill him!"

Kagome's heart jumped into her chest. 'Inuyasha!'

She suddenly lashed out and pulled Muso to her. "Muso!" she exclaimed as she held him to her as tightly as possible. "Please calm down!"

"I'm so fucking tired of this!" he growled into her ear.

"I know," she said as she began to pull him away from the music room and down the hall. She didn't want Inuyasha and Kikyo to come out and see Muso like this. Muso looked about ready to cause serious damage and as much as Inuyasha probably deserved it, Kagome didn't want that.

"Muso please calm down," Kagome said.

"I want that to stop!" he told her. "He doesn't love her, that's so fucking obvious!"

"Hurting him will only cause you to get into problems Muso,"

"I don't care!" He sneered. "I'd beat the shit out of him if it'll get him away from Kikyo!"

"No!" Kagome said.

"Then what the fuck should I do?" he snapped at her. "I'm not like you! I don't stand around crying when I see something like that! I take action! I'd kick his ass!"

Kagome nodded. "I know but- you'll get expelled from school! Aren't you supposed to be working out your problems here?"

"Yeah- but I'd rather plant my fist down his throat right now." He told her.

"Muso," she said softly. "Just- just let me deal with this."

He looked at her. "Let you deal with it? What can you do?"

She nodded. "I- I have a plan. It won't get us two in trouble and it'll definitely get those two… away from each other like that."

"What kind of plan?" he asked.

"Just leave it to me," she said as she pulled out a couple of dollars. "Can you get me a bagel? I'm kind of hungry. There's a pastry shop down the road from the school. You can clear your head a bit."

He nodded. "What do you want?"

"Um… croissants with strawberry jelly and butter please." She said. "Get something for you as well."

"No keep your money," he said as he turned. "I got your breakfast."

"O- okay," she said as he walked off. She sighed. 'Good,' she thought. 'Now let's put the plan into action."

'What plan?' Fuckome asked.

Kagome smirked. 'You'll see.'

Kagome walked into her homeroom and saw the person she was looking for. She went to him. "Good morning Hojo." She greeted. "Can you do me a really big favor?"

* * *

Okay guys! Can anyone guess what Kagome's really big favor is? Lol. I can't wait to write the next chapter but I'm sleepy so I can't write it tonight. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm trying to make up for neglecting you all for so long.

Anyway, Inuluver1990 has to go to bed.

**Disclaimer: Damn it! I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	123. Chapter 105: Music Room Misconduct

**Okay guys here's the next chapter! I hope you like it I have a lot more to come as soon as I can sit down and write. Anyway, not much to say tonight. Please review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Damn it! I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 105: Music Room Misconduct

"Yusuke behave!" Saya laughed as the principal wrapped his arms around her and began planting kisses on her neck.

"I am behaving," he grinned as he captured her earlobe and suckled softly.

"Stop it!" She tried to pull from him but his grip was strong.

"Stop what?" he asked moving from her ear to nip at her chin. "This?"

"Um… excuse me?"

Yusuke and Saya looked up to the counter and saw a male student standing there watching. Yusuke cleared his throat and straightened as Saya flushed with embarrassment.

"Yes, how can I help you, Hojo?" Saya asked fixing a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"I have a note," Hojo said as he held out the note.

"A note?" Yusuke took it and opened it. He saw the beautiful script but he couldn't recognize it. It wasn't signed.

"Who is it from?"

"I don't know," Yusuke said handing it to her. Then he looked at the student. "Who sent it?"

"I promised not to-"

"Thank you Hojo," Saya cut him off when she realized something. "Is there anything else?"

"Um…" Hojo shook his head sheepishly. "That's all. I better go."

Yusuke watched as Hojo left and then he looked at Saya. "Do you know something?"

"This is Kagome's writing," Saya said knowing exactly how her daughter's handwriting looked.

"I see," Yusuke nodded. "Do you want to come?"

Saya shook her head. "Someone has to be in the office."

"Okay," He headed for the door. "I'll be back."

Saya watched as Yusuke left and then she looked at the note. It read:

'**Misconduct in Music Room'**

"Oh Kagome," Saya sighed. 'What's happened now?'

* * *

Kagome smiled as Muso came back with her pastry. "Thank you," She said as happily as she could muster.

"So what did you do?" He asked.

"Let's go sit and eat on the stairs and you'll see," she said as she got up and had him follow her.

They got onto the stairs and just as Kagome put her pastry to her mouth she saw Principal Yoshida pass.

"Good morning Principal Yoshida," She greeted with a smile.

Yusuke looked at her a little shocked to see her and even more shocked to see her and Muso together eating so comfortably on the stairs. 'What's going on here?' he asked.

Yusuke then nodded with a smile of his own. "Good morning Kagome. Good morning Hakudoshi."

"Yo," Muso said as he took a large bite of his cream cheese smothered bagel.

Then Kagome and Muso watched as the principal disappeared down the hall.

"I wonder where he's going," Muso said aloud. "He usually spends his mornings flirting and necking your mother."

Kagome didn't respond; she just took another bite of her jelly covered croissant… and waited.

* * *

Inuyasha was still kissing and fondling Kikyo on top of the music teacher's desk when Principal Yoshida walked in.

"Well what do we have here?" He asked sternly as his eyes narrowed to slits and his mouth pinned down into a deep frown.

Inuyasha pulled from Kikyo and his head shot toward the door. When he saw Principal Yoshida's expression, he straightened and moved from Kikyo as she sat up, came off of the desk and fixed her clothes.

"Do I have to tell you two to follow me?"

"No," Inuyasha said as he looked at Kikyo. "Let's go?"

She stared up at him, her eyes a little wide but then she sighed and nodded. She began to walk forward when Inuyasha's hand reached behind her and pulled her skirt from between her ass.

Kikyo gasped and looked at him shocked.

"Your skirt wasn't fixed," he said coolly.

"Oh, thanks" she walked out of the room, pass the principal and with them following behind her they headed in the direction of the office.

* * *

Kagome saw them coming and smirked softly as she sipped her water. 'Busted!'

"What's got you smiling like that?" Muso asked noting her expression.

"Hmm?" Kagome looked at him and then tipped her head in the direction she was looking in.

Muso looked and then he saw Kikyo and Inuyasha followed by Principal Yoshida. His head snapped to her and she began to laugh.

Muso felt his lip twitch and then he also began to laugh. "So that's what you did!"

"Oh no, I did nothing," she said with a smile.

"They're coming," He bit his lip to hush himself but Kagome couldn't resist laughing even more. "Kagome, calm down!" Her laughter was infectious.

When she didn't stop laughing, Muso sat beside her and laughed with her to make it look like they were sharing a secret joke.

In truth, they were sharing a secret joke. It was a joke that only a few would pick up on. Some would think it was funny like Kagome and Muso while others like Inuyasha and Kikyo- definitely wouldn't find the humor in it.

Kagome didn't care. 'Take that bitches.' Fuckome thought.

* * *

Inuyasha heard Kagome's laughter and his heart jumped into his chest. His eyes shot straight to her and when he saw Muso's arm wrapped around her and her laughing outrageously with him an intense wave of jealousy and anger came over him.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo put her hand in his.

He looked at her. "What?"

"I- I don't like getting in trouble," she said.

"I can't stop this," he told her. "We just have to face it that's all."

"But-"

"What do you want me to do Kikyo?" he asked. "Yoshida already caught us so what the hell do you want me to do?"

"I- I don't know," she said softly.

"You're always acting like you're a woman so quit acting like a child right now," he said.

"Okay," she sighed.

* * *

Then as Inuyasha, Kikyo and Principal Yoshida passed the stairs, Inuyasha and Kikyo stared at Muso and Kagome.

Kagome grinned and then said, "Good morning Inuyasha!"

He didn't respond. He just glared at her.

"How rude," Muso said so Inuyasha could hear. "Good morning Kikyo,"

"What's so good about it?" Kikyo snapped at him.

He smirked. "I don't know, I was hoping you could tell me."

"She doesn't have time to talk," Inuyasha said as he put his arm around Kikyo's waist.

"Are you two in trouble?" Kagome asked innocently as she picked up her water again and smirked.

"That's not your business!" Kikyo shouted at her.

"You're right," Kagome said with a nod and then the bell rang. "Oh! I can't be late for homeroom Muso!" She pulled him up. "Let's go! Bye Inuyasha!" Kagome gave Inuyasha a big, bright smile before taking Muso away.

"Maybe I'll see you later Kikyo!" Muso smirked at Kikyo.

"Don't count on it!" Kikyo rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Kagome and Muso walked up the stairs together.

"Stupid geek-shit," Kikyo mumbled.

"Watch your mouth," Inuyasha said as he moved his arm from around her.

"Why?" she asked him with a frown. "What are you trying to-"

He glared at her. "You said you don't like getting in trouble. If you let Yoshida hear you saying that you'll be in more trouble than before."

"Oh," Kikyo nodded and then sighed. 'He's looking out for me, how sweet. But what the hell does Muso think he's doing laughing up with that piece of geek-shit?' she wondered. 'He better have a good explanation when I see him tonight.'

Inuyasha and Kikyo reached the office and entered. Yusuke told them to go into his office as he instructed Saya to call their parents in.

"What's going on?"

"They were caught making out in the music room," He told her.

Saya's eyes shot to Inuyasha who was holding Kikyo's hand and rubbing her head as she cried softly in his neck. 'But doesn't he love Kagome? Why would he be doing that with Ms. Miko?' she wondered.

"Call in their parents please?"

She nodded and picked up the phone. She already knew Izayoi's number so that was the first home she called.

"Good morning, Takahashi Residence, Izayoi speaking"

"Good morning Mrs. Takahashi,"

"Oh hello Saya what's the matter?" she asked.

"I'm calling on behalf of Principal Yoshida of Sengoku High," Saya responded. "I need you and your husband Mr. Takahashi to come in at once. There's a matter concerning your son Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Saya? What's the matter?" Izayoi asked a bit worriedly. "Is Inuyasha okay?"

"Your son is fine Mrs. Takahashi," Saya assured her. "I cannot discuss such a matter over the phone so please contact your husband and please come to the school at once."

"O- Okay," Izayoi said. "We'll be there as soon as possible."

"Thank you," Saya responded before she hung up. Then she pulled out Kikyo's file and just as she was about to dial the number, Kikyo stopped her.

"Excuse me," she said. "My parents are um…away… yeah! They're away on a very important business trip overseas. They won't be back until…um…F- Friday I think."

Saya stared at the girl. "I see," she said 'liar,' she thought. "Well thank you for telling me. Who's your guardian while they are away?"

"I don't need a guardian since I'm 17. They trust me enough to leave me alone for a week or two. They know I wouldn't do anything stupid. I'm very responsible."

"Okay," Saya nodded.

"So you're not going to call?" Kikyo asked hopefully.

Saya gave her a wry smile. "Of course I am. I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind coming back early to find out what their responsible daughter has gotten herself into at school. Now please have a seat."

Kikyo's lip twitched as Saya picked up the phone and dialed her father's number. "Good morning Mr. Miko, I am the secretary of Sengoku High, Mrs. Saya Higurashi. I am calling on behalf of Principal Yoshida. Your daughter was caught in a very compromising position on school grounds-"

Kikyo heard her father shout loudly. "WHAT!"

"Oh do calm down Mr. Miko," Saya said calmly and trying to hide her smirk. "As a part of the school rules her parents must be called in. I was told you were on a business trip overseas-"

Kikyo heard her father shout again. "LIES! ALL LIES!"

"Oh!" Saya exclaimed. "Well, if you aren't away it would be best if you and your wife could come to the school at once," she said. "Thank you very much sir."

Then she paused before she said, "Oh! Mr. Miko! I forgot to tell you! Your daughter was the one who informed me that you were away on the business trip overseas. All right, I'll see you when you reach then."

Kikyo had heard everything and was now seated next to Inuyasha again. "I told you about lying," he said to her.

"Shut up," she muttered and folded her arms. "I don't care!"

"Whatever," Inuyasha said as he leaned back and closed his eyes. He might as well take a five minute nap because he probably wouldn't get any rest from his parents after this event.

"I wonder who told Yoshida about what we were doing," Kikyo asked herself softly.

'A nosy, little mouse,' Inuyasha thought.

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes opened when he heard his father come into the office- raising hell of course.

'Let the shit begin,' Inuyasha thought as he looked at his parents.

"What's going on?" Inutaisho asked with a frown. "I was in a very important business meeting."

Then Kikyo's parents walked in.

"Oh good!" Saya said. "Now that we are all here, we can relocate into Principal Yoshida's office and get everything straightened out."

"Inuyasha?" His mother came to him as he stood to his feet. "What happened?"

He looked at her. "It's nothing to make a big deal over."

Inutaisho felt his lip twitch as he heard his son's voice. It was so cool and nonchalant. Inutaisho hated it. "She didn't ask you that, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at his father. "We're gonna have to talk about it in the office right?"

Inuyasha walked passed his parents and went into the office where he sat and waited for everyone else to enter.

When everyone was seated in the office, Principal Yoshida began to speak.

"I don't intend this meeting to be long," he said. "As part of the school rules parents have to be called in to help deal with certain situations."

"What kind of situation?" Inutaisho asked looking at his son.

Inuyasha was chewing on the nail off of his left pinky finger. He obviously didn't care about what was going on.

"Your son and Ms. Miko, were caught in a very compromising position this morning,"

"WHAT!" Mr. Miko shouted.

"Daddy it's not as bad as it sounds," Kikyo said jumping a little in her seat.

"What were you two doing, Inuyasha?" Inutaisho asked staring at his son and then at Kikyo.

Inuyasha looked at his mother and spat out the piece of nail he was chewing on. "Making out," he said bluntly.

"Kissing?" Izayoi asked.

"You can call it that I guess-"

"They were groping and tonguing in the music room. It looked more like a prelude to sexual intercourse." Yusuke clarified.

"But what about-"

Inuyasha's head snapped to his mother and she halted the name that was about to escape passed her lips.

* * *

"Will someone please get me a box of chalk from the office?" Hojo's homeroom teacher asked.

Hojo watched as his former neighbor who was seated next to Muso raised her hand. He used to be the guy who sat next to her. But when Muso came she asked him to sit in the back so there wouldn't be any problems. Hojo watched as she got up and left the room. He still didn't like the way Muso was hanging around her and he definitely didn't like how she was laughing with Muso when they walked in. It was like they were laughing at some secret joke. Hojo didn't like it at all.

'Why the hell is Inuyasha acting like he is?' he wondered as he remembered yesterday at lunchtime when Inuyasha was feeding Kikyo and kissing her. 'I thought he would be around to protect her but he's not even around. It's like he doesn't even seem to care. What the hell happened?'

* * *

"Can we hurry this up?" Kikyo's mother asked as she filed her nails. "I was having my nails done when I was called here. What was Kikyo doing? Making out with this young man?"

Kikyo's mother looked at Inuyasha and shrugged. "Oh I know you, you're Inuyasha. Kikyo's boyfriend right?" She nodded as she got up and went to him. She was dressed in a fitted sundress and she was wearing shades. She took off her shades, bent over and stared him in the face.

"You're Mr. handsome, rich and popular. Well, I don't see what the big problem is." She straightened and put her shades back on. "Inuyasha and Kikyo have been together for a long time. I think it's about time he grew some balls! I mean my daughter is a little sex kitten! I was starting to think that he was… on the other side of the straight line. If you know what I mean."

Kikyo glared at her mother. "What are you trying to say mother? What does any of this have to do with the situation?"

"What situation?" Her mother asked. "There is no situation. As far as I'm concerned there's nothing wrong with making out with a long term boyfriend. Isn't that right, Yusuke?"

Yusuke's lip twitched. 'Why did I ever date this bitch?' then he saw her legs and remembered, 'oh yeah, she had a nice body.'

Saya of course was present and heard and saw the exchange. "Mrs. Miko, it's fine to make out with a long term boyfriend, sure but not on school grounds. This is a place of learning-"

Mrs. Miko looked at Saya. "As far as I'm concerned, they were learning just not the type of knowledge they should learn in a school setti-."

"Which brings us down to the fact that punishment is in order," Saya said. "It's against the rules to conduct in such a sexual manner-"

"People do it all the time on the school grounds!" Kikyo interjected.

"Yes, but those people don't get caught which is different," Saya said. "We can't do anything about those people who do it and don't get caught but for those who are caught, the rules are enforced…" Then her eyes narrowed at Kikyo, "to the fullest."

Kikyo hushed in her seat.

"So what is the fullest punishment?"

Principal Yoshida answered Izayoi's question. "Suspension."

"But Inuyasha's been suspended already," Izayoi felt her throat constrict. She knew that if a student was suspended more than once he/she would be thrown out of school. Her heart began to pain in her chest. Inuyasha only had a few weeks left. He only had to do his exams and graduate.

Inutaisho saw his wife begin to convulse a little. He put his hand on hers to comfort her. She looked at him and the shaking stopped.

"Will they be suspended?" Inutaisho asked Yoshida.

Yusuke looked at them all. "As the principal of this school I think the best decision in such a case would be-"

There was a knock on the door.

"Um, excuse me."

* * *

Yep that's all I have for now. I'm starting to write up the next chapter, so maybe you'll get it tomorrow or something. I do hope you liked it. Maybe Inuyasha and Kagome will face each other in the next chapter! (Big smile) Can't wait. I wish there were more hours in a day so I could write more and I wish I didn't get so tired but anyway, I'll try to have that chapter ready for you soon!

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter.

**Disclaimer: Damn it! I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	124. Chapter 106: Kagome Stands Up

**Guys, I've been stalling on this chapter for Toooooo long! I actually had it written out I was just going over trying to make sure everything was straight before I posted it! I hope it's straight and I hope you like it. I should have a surprise for all my loyal and dedicated fans!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! (CRIES) MY FANFAMILY IS SOOOOOO OUTRAGEOUSLY AMAZING! AGAIN, I LOVE YOU ALL SOOO MUCH!**

**Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Damn it! I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 106: Kagome Stands Up

Kagome walked into the office and didn't see her mother at the front desk.

'She must be in a meeting,' Kagome thought. 'Or probably dealing with Inuyasha and Kikyo. I wonder what I should do,'

She waited for a moment trying to decide whether she should go back to her homeroom teacher and tell him that there was no one at the front desk to serve her or should she just go into the office and disrupt the little meeting.

'I should leave-'

'_**NO! Chalk is a very important tool for a teacher! You should go in and disturb them- I mean get the chalk!' Fuckome said obviously ready to be mischievous.**_

'You really think I should?'

'_**Of course!' Fuckome said. 'You do want to see Inuyasha again right?'**_

'Yes,' Kagome sighed. 'I bet he's in big trouble now.'

'_**Yeah but that's what he gets for not coming to see us at the hospital, not answering our calls, then kissing that bitch on our locker AGAIN and defiling the memory of the music room where we shared our first kiss! He deserves punishment!'**_

Kagome sighed again. 'Yeah, he does deserve it.'

'_**I wonder what his punishment will be,' Fuckome thought. 'I mean, he was suspended for punching Miroku right? What happens if a person is suspended twice?'**_

Kagome's heart dropped. 'He'll get expelled! He'll get- he'll get terminated from the school!'

'_**Stop freaking out!' Fuckome told her quickly. 'Principal Yoshida wouldn't do that!'**_

Kagome bit her lip. 'What was I thinking?'

'_**You were thinking of a way to get back at Inuyasha!' Fuckome answered her. I must say it was a boring way to get back at him. I mean you should have just gone up to him and slap that nasty ass bitch-spit out of his mouth and then slap that nasty ass bitch.'**_

'Stop it!' Kagome shouted. 'I have to think of something!'

'_**So he'll get expelled, what's the big deal?' Fuckome asked. 'No one told him to kiss that bitch and then rub his hands all over her breasts!'**_

Kagome bit her lip. 'I have to do something,' Kagome thought as she ignored her irrational other half. 'I'm going in.'

'_**Finally!' Fuckome said.**_

Kagome walked to the door of principal Yoshida's personal office and knocked. She took a deep breath and turned the knob.

"Um… excuse me."

* * *

Inuyasha's head snapped to the door just as Kagome walked in. He couldn't stop from staring at her. He knew he had hurt her by not answering her calls, not coming to visit her at the hospital and most of all making out with Kikyo on her locker; but he understood what he was doing…at least, he hoped he understood what he was doing.

Sesshoumaru had basically told him that Kagome wouldn't know what a good person she has until he's gone. So Inuyasha had to stay as distant as he possibly could so she could really realize just how foolish she was being. He knew Kagome wouldn't like what he was doing but he had to take action. If Kagome continued to run from him instead of facing him their relationship would go nowhere. If she seriously loved him she'd come and talk to him.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," he heard her say and his body responded automatically to her voice. Flashes of sexy Kagome popped into his head and he felt his cock stir between his thighs. His toes curled in his shoes, his fingers tensed, he bit his lip.

"Can't you see we're in a meeting?" Kikyo snapped at her automatically.

_**'Just two words Kagome!' Fuckome said. 'Let me tell that bitch two words!'**_

Kagome looked at her and then blatantly ignored her by not answering. "I apologize Mr. Yoshida," she said. "My teacher sent me to get some chalk for him but no one's at the front desk so I thought it best if I came in."

"Hey! I was talking to you!" Kikyo shot from her seat.

_**'Come on Kagome!' Fuckome pleaded. 'Let's say something!'**_

'Okay, but nothing too obscene,' Kagome conceded.

_**'Whatever!' Fuckome rejoiced. 'I'm ready to shame that fucking bitch!'**_

Everyone stared at her and for some reason no one spoke. They just listened to hear what would be said next. It was more than obvious that Kikyo had a big problem with Kagome and many of the people present couldn't understand why but on the other hand many could probably guess the reason why.

The reason why was Inuyasha, who was seated still staring at Kagome.

Kagome finally turned to Kikyo and with a calm stare she said, "I really don't know why you think I care that you were talking to me,"

Kikyo, her mother, Saya and Izayoi gasped at Kagome's words that were soft, clear and concise with a strong hint of disdain. Saya and Izayoi had never heard Kagome's voice in such a tone.

'_**Now smile Kagome,' Fuckome suggested. 'That'll really piss her off.'**_

Kagome did as suggested. She gave Kikyo a big, bright, full smile. "I apologized for my actions. I don't intend to be here long I just need a box of chalk for my teacher. Though…"

'_**Okay' Fuckome grinned. 'Now let me finish this little bitch off! Give her a smirk'**_

Kagome smirked, "I don't really know why I'm explaining this to you. I guess I just want you to shut up."

The men were all completely shocked at the girl who looked as if she would rather hide under a table than speak back to a girl like Kikyo.

'_**Just one more line!' Fuckome began to laugh and 'Say it very calmly and in a disgusted tone.'**_

"You're very annoying."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped slightly and he felt his body harden even more. 'Shit, I think I've fallen even more in love with her…if that's even fucking possible.'

Then Kikyo shrieked with outrage. "WHAT did you say?"

Kagome ignored her and turned to her mother. "May I please have a box of chalk? The teacher was giving a very nice and inspirational morning speech that I'd love to finish hearing."

"Mother!" Kikyo turned to her.

"Well, well, who the hell do you think you are?" Kikyo's mother said pulling off her shades and looking at Kagome.

Kagome looked at her. 'What now?'

_**'Nothing,' Fuckome said. 'Just wait,'**_

"How dare you speak to my daughter in such a manner, you little brat?"

"Excuse me,"

Kikyo's mother turned and came face to face with Saya who was more than ready to throw blows.

"What do you want?" She snipped.

"Leave my daughter out of this," Saya snapped and in a deadly tone, she said, "Make that your first and only warning, because I won't hesitate to lay you and your obviously fake breasts out on the ground."

'Oh my,' Izayoi thought.

'I knew they were fake,' Inutaisho snickered.

Yusuke turned his head and covered his mouth to hide the fact that he was about to break out into a fit of laughter.

Then Saya looked at Kagome. "I'll get you some chalk Kagome." She said as she followed her daughter out of the office.

"Principal Yoshida!" Mr. Miko exclaimed. "What kind of vile secretary-"

"You finish that sentence sir and I may have to ask you to leave after I lay you out as well," Yusuke said making it clearly obvious that there was something going on between him and his secretary.

"Well I never!" Mrs. Miko huffed. **(LOL, sorry had to put that in)**

Inuyasha's lip twitched. "Can we hurry up with this?" He asked annoyed. "I have a mock exam to take in the next few minutes. I don't have time to waste hearing you guys bicker so let's make this quick."

They looked at him.

"Inuyasha's right," Saya said coming back into the office. "State your punishment Principal Yoshida,"

He nodded. "I've decided…" then he thought of Kagome. He knew how smart she was. Obviously, she had regretted to some extent telling him about Kikyo and Inuyasha making out in the music room. Obviously, she wanted them to get into trouble, but suspension wasn't what she was hoping for. Suspension was far too harsh a punishment. Of course, Yusuke thought that as well, so they were on the same page.

Izayoi felt her hand shake again as her husband squeezed it. It was a nightmare to put her son through so many years of school only to have him expelled a few weeks before he was finished.

'Inuyasha's going to get it when he gets home,' Inutaisho thought. He didn't like his wife as worried as she was right now.

"Well?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"I've decided that I won't suspend you and Ms. Miko," Yoshida said. "You both have come a long way and you only have a few weeks left in school."

Izayoi took a long deep breath and then rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"What's going to happen then?" Kikyo asked.

"You and Inuyasha will be placed into morning and lunch detention and two hours afterschool detention where you pick up garbage around the school and repaint walls until the day you graduate." He told them.

"WHAT!" Kikyo groaned. "But I can't paint!"

Inuyasha got up and straightened his clothes, "Then you'll pick up garbage, simple," He told her bluntly.

She gasped at him.

"Can I leave now?" He asked.

"After you sign this sheet," Saya said handing him a pen.

Inuyasha scribbled his name and headed for the exit. But then he stopped and pivoted to his parents. His father was in a simmering rage, his mother had a few tears draining down her face.

'Shit,' he thought. 'I made mom cry again.'

"Mom?"

She looked at him. He bent to her ear and whispered. "I'm really sorry. I'll explain everything. I promise. So please stop crying."

He stared at her. She sniffed and nodded. Then he looked at his dad and pulled out his car keys.

"I'll catch the bus," he said handing them to him. "I already know I'm grounded,"

"Damn right you are," Inutaisho said taking the keys.

"I'll catch up with you later, Saya," Izayoi said. "Thank you so much Principal Yoshida,"

He nodded.

"We'll catch up as well, Yoshida," Inutaisho said.

"Of course."

"Anyway, later," Inuyasha said walking out. Inutaisho and his wife left directly afterwards as well.

"Inuyasha! Wait for me!" Kikyo said as she started to follow him.

"You haven't signed the paper, Ms. Miko," Saya said annoyed. 'Kagome was right, this girl is annoying.'

Kikyo stopped and went to Saya to sign the paper.

* * *

When Inuyasha left the office he went straight after Kagome. He sprinted down the hall and up the stairs. He would face her after all.

'I know she was the one!' he thought. 'She told the principal about me and Kikyo, but why?'

Then his thoughts went straight to the fact that maybe Kagome was ready. 'She has to be!' he thought. 'I mean shit! She came into that office and stared straight at me. Her eyes… fuck, I could tell everything she was thinking. And what she said to Kikyo- if that didn't show how angry she was I don't know.'

He knew that Kagome wasn't the type of girl to go off and scream and shout profanities. That was Kikyo. Kagome was the kind of girl who stayed calm as she told you about you bluntly about your ass.

Inuyasha turned the corner and froze. Kagome was walking to the door of her classroom. 'Gotta get to her."

As Kikyo signed the paper Inuyasha had signed before he had left, Saya surveyed her. 'So this is the other girl in Inuyasha's life?'

"Can I go now?" Kikyo asked resting down the pen and flicking her hair. "Well?"

Saya felt her lip twitch. "Well… no."

"No?"

Saya nodded. "Now that I see you I can tell that your skirt is an inch shorter than it should be and your heels are far too high, I'm gonna have to ask you to go home for these various infractions, Ms. Miko." Saya said.

"But Kikyo's worn her clothes like this all the time!" Mrs. Miko said.

"And as her parent you should know it's against the school rules," Saya told her bluntly. "I must say that she's lucky I just started working here, because if I had started a long time ago she would be scrubbing floors and cleaning toilets every afterschool."

Kikyo's lip began to shake. "But what about my mock exams?"

Saya looked at Yusuke. "The decision is yours sir," she said.

"You've broken way too many rules Ms. Miko," he told her. "You'll have to go home and take make-ups next week."

"Make ups!" Kikyo looked at her mother.

Mrs. Miko ignored her daughter and pulled out her cell phone. "Ari, I want a new haircut. Something big and bouffant! I'm coming right now!"

She hung up her cell phone and put it in her bag and began to walk out of the office. "Anyway! I'll see you later honey!"

When her mom was gone, Kikyo looked at her father.

"I can't do anything about that," he told her. "I warned you about what you wear come on I'll take you home."

"But-"

"No buts!" He said. "let's go."

"I can't believe this!" Kikyo raged and stormed out of the office.

Then Mr. Miko looked at the principal. "I apologize for their behavior sir."

"No need," Yoshida said.

"I'll be going then," Mr. Miko said as he walked out of the office.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked slowly. She didn't really want to listen to her homeroom teacher's long winded speech. She really just wanted to be in the office with Inuyasha again.

'I can't believe I actually stood up to Kikyo,' she thought as a strange giddy feeling came over her.

'It felt good didn't it?' Fuckome asked proudly.

'It did,' Kagome admitted. 'I felt- I felt strangely empowered, bold and excited all at once. I- I really liked it.'

'And you didn't even call her a filthy bitch!' Fuckome congratulated.

'I didn't have to,' Kagome told her other half. 'Anyway, I hope Yusuke somehow understands why I walked into his office. I mean sure I went to get chalk but who cares about chalk, I wanted to see Inuyasha. I wanted to make sure he didn't get into too much trouble.'

'He's fine,' Fuckome said.

'How do you know?' Kagome asked a little worriedly.

'Can't you feel him?'

'Feel him?'

'He's coming this way,'

'Huh?'

Kagome turned and then her voice caught in her throat when she saw him. Inuyasha was moving swiftly toward him.

And he looked…

Angry?

* * *

DUN! DUN! DUN! Okay people there you have it! I just love what I'm seeing right now for the next few chapters. I think since I've been a bad girl and not been posting much I'm gonna TRY to post three chapters! That's right THREE people!

So look out for the next chapter! Coming your way right now!

Inuluver1990 goes to post the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: Damn it! I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	125. Chapter 107: Until the Day is Over

**Here's the next chapter I promised! I'mtrying to finish the third one right now! I actually told my boyfriend not to call tonight cause I'm working. Lol. I don't mind, but he's probably angry at me. OH WELL! This is my 'ME' time and he needs to respect that!**

**Yup! So, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Damn it! I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 107: Until the day is over

When Mr. Miko was gone, Saya turned to look at Yusuke. "You mind explaining how you know that haughty bitch?"

'Saya's jealous,' Yusuke smiled and went to her. "It'd be a lie if I said I didn't know her. We used to date,"

Saya bit her bottom lip. He noticed her reaction, obviously she was holding in something she would probably regret saying.

"You know I was a party animal when I was younger," he said. "I don't even know her name. All I remember is that she had great legs. That's it."

Saya turned from him. "I don't care so why are you explaining?"

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm explaining because I know you care even when you say you don't." He bent his head and began kissing her neck.

She sighed. "I'm- I'm sorry for reacting as I did before," she said.

"I understand," he told her as his tongue travelled up to her ear.

"It wasn't professional of me at all," She told him. "I actually told that woman I'd lay her out on the ground,"

Yusuke snickered, "And her fake breasts,"

Saya felt herself smile. It was obvious that Yusuke didn't care. "I probably made you look so bad in front of Mr. Miko."

"Who the hell cares about him?" Yusuke asked as he turned her so he could kiss her softly. "I don't care what he thinks. As far as I'm concerned, his wife was out of line. As Kagome's mother, I didn't see any problem with you standing up for her. Kikyo called her mother, Kagome didn't even have to. That's how wonderful you are."

Saya flushed a little at the praise. "Stop it. I was rude."

"You were but you were also sexy as hell," He grinned.

"I won't behave like that again, I promise," She said. "It was unprofessional. I'm you're secretary, I'm supposed to make you look better than you already do."

His hands curved around her bottom and he pulled her to him. "No matter what you do you always make me look better. I love your protective spirit Saya and your obviously jealous nature. No real man could get angry at that."

She sighed and looked up at him. "Are you sure you're not angry?"

He nodded. "I'm not."

"Okay,"

When he bent his head, she closed her eyes and when their lips touched she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen their kiss.

"Yusuke?"

"Hmm?"

"D- do you still think that woman has great legs?"

He stared at her. "Well…"

"Well what?"

"Her legs are still amazing," he told her honestly.

"Oh,"

"But-"

She looked up at him.

"That's all she has going for her," he said. "Her breasts are plastic; it's obvious she's had one too many Botox shots in her face, her hair belongs to someone else, her dress is imitation Dolce and Gabbana**,** her ass- what ass? To top it off her attitude stinks like shit."

Then he turned on her, "Now as for you?" He trailed his eyes from head to toe. "You're natural from top to bottom. Of course…" His eyes heated, "If you want we could lock the door and I could strip you down and show you just how beautiful you are."

Saya felt her body quiver. She knew if she gave him an affirmative answer he would most definitely lock up the office and show her physically how beautifully he thought she was. She could feel his tongue moving all over her already.

"Well?"

"When we get home," she said to him taking a slow, steady, deep breath to calm her sexual reaction to him.

"Are you sure?" He asked licking his bottom lip. He was more than a little ready to continue where they had left off last night.

"Yes," she nodded.

"I'm gonna hold you to that,"

She grinned then and nodded again. "Of course. Now let me get back to my desk, Sir."

Yusuke watched as she sauntered out of his office. With a sigh he sat down and looked at the clock on his desk. 'Can't wait until this day is over.'

* * *

'Inuyasha?'

Suddenly, Inuyasha had Kagome pressed up against her classroom door. "Kagome?"

"I- Inuyasha?"

His hands went straight to her waist and pulled her body to his. He stared down at her, his eyes were hard.

"Inu- Inuyasha," his name escaped from her lips in a gasp. "What are you doing?"

'I don't know,' he thought. "We need to talk."

"O- okay," she said. "But- but not now- I- I have to go to class-"

_**'Kagome you idiot! Talk to him!' Fuckome shouted.**_

'Not yet!' Kagome said. 'Not now, not here!'

He bit his lip and his eyebrows torpedoed down into a deep frown. 'She's not fucking ready! Shit!' he thought angrily. 'I better pull back. I shouldn't have come to face her! If she's serious about being with me, then she's supposed to come to me this time anyway.'

Inuyasha moved his hands off of her and stepped back slightly.

Kagome stared at him. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said bluntly. "So you were the rat."

"What?" Then Kagome's mind went back to when Inuyasha and Kikyo were in the music room and she had been watching.

_**Inuyasha pulled away and looked at the door quickly. And even though it wasn't quick enough for him to see the person watching them, he knew exactly who it was.**_

'_**Kagome,' he thought.**_

"_**Inuyasha? What's the matter?" Kikyo asked cupping his face to turn it so he could look back at her.**_

_**He stared down at her. "Nothing. I thought I saw something."**_

_**Kikyo smirked. "It must have been a rat."**_

"_**No, maybe a mouse." He said.**_

_**'Are you gonna let him talk to you like that?' Fuckome asked. 'Oh hell no! Say something!'**_

'Fine,' Kagome conceded.

"I thought you said it was a mouse," Kagome's eyes and tone of voice darkened a bit at him.

'That voice and look again,' Inuyasha's body reacted instantly. "Yes well mice don't squeak as loudly as the little rat who told the principal about Kikyo and I."

"Squeak, squeak, squeak," she said simply and then gave him a smirk. "Don't blame me for the problems you get yourself in," she told him. "If you weren't sucking on her face you wouldn't have gotten busted. Now I better go,"

She turned and put her hand on the door knob, but before she turned it, she felt Inuyasha's warm breath on her neck. She shivered involuntarily. "Did it bother you when you saw me and Kikyo together?"

Kagome froze. Her heart pounded even harder in her chest. "It's Kikyo and I," she corrected.

"I didn't ask you to correct me. I asked if seeing us bothered you?" he asked, his body pressed up against her smaller one. Kagome was shorter than him but her hips fit perfectly against his manhood.

"No." she lied.

"It didn't?" his hands were on her waist, creeping over her stomach and thighs.

"No," she said again. 'What's he trying to prove?' she wondered. 'Of course it bothered me! He should know that! I shouldn't have to tell him that! It's common sense considering how I feel about him!'

'She's so stubborn!' he thought. 'If she would just tell me that it bothered her, then we could get somewhere with this conversation. I can't always lead the conversation, she has to give a little more to me than what I'm getting!"

"It didn't bother me," she told him again. "Now let me go Inuyasha."

"Why?" He asked his voice hardening.

"Because I have to go to class."

"Not that!" His hands tightened on her waist. "Why didn't it bother you?" he asked. 'I know it did! So just say it did Kagome!"

She sighed. 'I'm so tired of this! I can't believe he's actually talking about him and Kikyo!'

_**'At least he's talking to us,' Fuckome said already obviously and absolutely aroused by Inuyasha's actions.**_

'Shut up!' Kagome thought angrily. 'He's nothing but a two-timing whore going from one girl to the next!'

_**'You don't mean that,' Fuckome said.**_

'I do. How dare he think I wouldn't be angry after what I saw him doing with Kikyo and now he's got his hands all over me?'

_**'That's true,' Fuckome sighed. 'But geez, how can you think about all that when he's got his sexy body pressed up against us like this and shit- his hands- OH!'**_

'Take your mind off of it!'

_**'No thanks,' Fuckome reveled in his touch. 'Besides, how can you be angry at him for kissing his girlfriend? I mean it is your fault that he's still with her.'**_

It was true.

Kagome's heart dropped. 'At least I know how to answer his question now.'

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha it didn't bother me because I understand that you and Kikyo are together," she said. "You and Kikyo are a couple and I have to respect that. There's nothing between us."

Inuyasha felt his body paralyze a bit by her words. He didn't move away from her. "You wanted it this way," he said.

"I know," she told him. "Therefore, I understand why you're doing what you're doing. You're being a good boyfriend to Kikyo just like I asked and what can I do about that? As you said, I wanted it this way."

"Kagome?"

Kagome willed herself not to cry. 'I wanted it this way,' she told herself. 'Inuyasha is going to stay with Kikyo because I asked him too. The only way he's going to break up with Kikyo is if she does something to mess up the relationship.'

"It doesn't have to be this way, Kagome," he told her.

'He still loves Kikyo, I know he does.' Kagome thought ignoring her other half that was telling her it wasn't true. 'If he didn't still love her then he wouldn't have been kissing her and touching her the way he did.'

"It does Inuyasha," she said softly. 'It has to be this way until I can find a way to change it,' she thought.

"Why Kagome? Why does it have to be this way?"

"Simple," she said. "I want it-"

Then suddenly the door swung open. Kagome gasped as she nearly toppled forward. Inuyasha caught her swiftly by the hips as the guy who opened the door caught her by the waist.

"Well fuck, if this isn't a sexy threesome I don't know what the fuck it is," Muso smirked.

Inuyasha felt his lip twitch as he shot a hard glare at Muso. Muso felt a strange energy emanating from him and let go of Kagome at once. Kagome straightened and noticed how Inuyasha's hands lingered a fraction too long on her hips before her moved them. Kagome's face flushed.

"What were you two doing out here?"

"Um… uh-" Kagome stammered as her mind ran a blank

"I was walking Kagome to class," Inuyasha said.

"Oh," Muso said. 'Yea right, you were practically giving her a clothes-on anal fuck against the classroom door."

"Yeah," Kagome plastered on a smile. "Um… excuse me Muso, thank you for walking me to class Inuyasha" she said as she walked into the class.

Inuyasha's eyes moved pass Muso to watch Kagome go to her seat, but before he could see her sit down Muso blocked his view. Inuyasha glared, turned and began to walk away.

* * *

Muso left the classroom and followed Inuyasha. "Where's Kikyo?"

"Why the fuck do you want to know?" Inuyasha asked. 'I was so close," he thought. 'If I had a little more time I'm sure I could get her to release me from my promise.'

His mind went back to his promise to her. He had made a deal with Kagome that he wouldn't break up with Kikyo unless she did something wrong in their relationship. 'But I haven't even been around Kikyo much. Shit, we haven't dated in so long.'

"She's my friend you know," Muso told Inuyasha. "I saw you and her go to the principal's office. Is she in class?" Muso already knew that Kikyo was at home alone waiting for him to ditch school to be with her since she was sent home. She had texted him while he was in homeroom and his phone rang off in the class. Then the teacher sent him to the office for texting in class, but Muso wasn't planning on going to the office. "So where is she?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha said honestly as he turned a corner to go down the hall to his class.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Muso frowned. "You practically desk fuck her all morning, get caught, sent to the principal's office and you don't know where she is?"

Inuyasha stopped and turned on him. "How do you know what we were doing?"

Muso stared at him. They were the same height and so they were glaring into each other's eyes with deep disgust and hatred. "It's pretty obvious," Muso said. "Shit, I know Kikyo. Undoubtedly, you were between her legs grinding up against her pussy. She's a hot girl. Her pussy's always burning for sex or whatever close to sex as she can get."

'Muso must really know Kikyo a whole lot,' Inuyasha thought. 'I mean, why can't they just get together? Fuck, it's obvious that he still likes her. Why doesn't he just tell her that? It isn't as if he's the type of person who actually cares that she's in a relationship already.'

"I don't know where Kikyo is," Inuyasha told Muso. "You can check her class or in the office. I left before her."

"So you two **_were_** fucking around in the music room?"

Inuyasha stared at him. "What we do is none of your business."

"I just wanted to know," Muso said. "Just so I can get a few things straight."

Inuyasha frowned. "What things?"

"I mean, if you and Kikyo are so passionate with each other, why does it seem as though you and Kagome have something going on?" Muso asked even though he had already seen that Kagome and Inuyasha were extremely intimate with each other. He even had the tape of them together to prove their intimacy.

"Kagome and I are only friends," Inuyasha lied to Muso. "But I better warn you to stay away from her."

"Why?"

"Because I won't hesitate to beat the shit out of you if you try anything with her," Inuyasha said.

"My, you're obviously protective of a girl that's NOT your girlfriend."

"As I said, we're friends."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Why?"

Muso smirked. "She looked more than ready to run away from you a few minutes ago. Friends shouldn't be like that."

Inuyasha bit his lip but before he could respond Muso's cell phone rang off. He pulled it out and answered.

"I said I'm coming!" He practically shouted in the phone. "Don't start bitching at me for doing my shit when it's obvious you were fucking around as well!"

'That voice sounds like Kikyo,' Inuyasha thought as he heard a muffled version of a voice that sounded similar to his girlfriend.

"I'm coming now." He closed his phone and then looked at Inuyasha. "Bitches. Anyway, I better go. If you leave a bitch waiting too long, she'll go around and another dog will find her ready to fuck."

Inuyasha watched as Muso started to walk off. Then he turned around and said. "Oh and about beating the shit out of me if I try anything with Kagome, I'd like to see you try."

"Test me and you'll more than see Muso," Inuyasha said in a deadly tone. "You'll feel until you're numb all over."

"Whatever," Muso turned and walked off.

Then the bell rang for 1st period to begin. 'Great. Now it's time for that stupid exam. Good thing it's a practice examination cause I sure as hell know I ain't ready for the real one.'

Inuyasha walked into his class where he received a red late slip from his teacher 'Perfect, another red mark on my permanent record.' Then he picked up his bag and guitar and walked out of the class. 'Can't wait until this day is over.'

* * *

(Sighs) Another chapter down! I hope you liked it! Kagome and Inuyasha are a really vexing couple in this story but hey! They're vexing in the anime as well! I mean hell! Just tell each other you love each other marry, have sex and a bunch of kids already! Geez! (LOL) anyway, I know we all love their drama. Trust me guys it's going to get even better!

Like I said I'm working on the next chapter. It may come later on tonight hopefully. Let's keep our fingers crossed! Lol.

Inuluver1990 goes to finish the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: Damn it! I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	126. Chapter 108: ISSA

All right! Here's the third chapter I promised you guys! I really hope you like it! Please review and enjoy the story! I'm trying to write up another chapter I hope I can finish it for tonight but if I can't I'll post it when I can!

So on with the story!

**Disclaimer: Damn it! I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 108: I.S.S.A

Akiko looked at the golden emblem that glinted in the bright light. The emblem had the letters (**I.S.S.A**) encrypted on it. The room was extremely dark except for that single light. 'Let's hurry this shit up,' she thought as she waited in the room. 'I have a lot of planning to do and these people are wasting my time!'

Then suddenly, the door opened and Akiko heard the familiar sound of footsteps. It was only one person. It was always only one person.

A chair screeched against the ground and she heard the person sit.

'Same old, same old,' Akiko thought.

Then the person clapped twice and the lights came on. Akiko's eyes adjusted to the light that washed the room brightly.

"Akiko," the voice said. She looked at the figure seated behind a desk. "What do you have?"

"Just a tape," Akiko said pulling it out to show the masked person behind the desk.

"The information on it is relevant?"

"As if I would bring irrelevant information," Akiko stared at the tape. "I don't have time to waste. What have you called me here for?"

"Is the information you have not enough?"

Akiko frowned. "No," she said. 'Not enough for me.'

"What are you waiting for?"

"I know what I'm doing," Akiko said stiffly. "I have my plans. I know what I have to do next."

"You're a very smart woman Akiko,"

"Thank you, but flattery will get you nowhere," Akiko told the person. "I've had enough compliments and shit to last a lifetime."

"And you're still so bitter," The person said. "After all these years."

Akiko scoffed. "The bitterness will end when I want it to,"

"And you don't want it to now?"

"No."

"But you're still so young Akiko, you should be thinking of other things not-"

"Stop it!" Akiko snapped. "I didn't come here for another lecture. What do you want?"

The person sighed. "I just want to know your plans."

"You know I don't divulge anything to anyone," Akiko responded. "Walls have ears. Nothing is ever truly secret if you tell someone else. You will see everything when it unfolds. I just have a little groundwork to complete and then the plan will be set into full motion. There will be no stopping it."

"And you're certain everything is in order?"

"Everything should be after Friday," Akiko told her. 'Damn it, that's a little too much information.'

"What's happening on-?"

"It's none of your concern," She said swiftly. "Now since all you want to know are my plans and I'm not telling you. I'm leaving." Akiko got up from the chair and began walking toward the door.

"Do you still have eyes for that young officer?"

Akiko stopped.

* * *

Muso reached Kikyo's house in a matter of minutes. The moment she opened the door, she hopped onto him. But he was angry.

Yes, Muso was still angry for what she and Inuyasha were doing in the music room so he pushed her away from him.

"Muso?"

He ignored her and went straight to her fridge where he pulled out one of her father's can of beers. He opened it and chugged it down all at once.

"Muso," she went to him.

He crushed the can when it was empty and rested it on the table. He glared at her harshly.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you brush your teeth?" He asked her stiffly. "I don't like the taste of another guy's spit."

Then she realized he was angry. She sighed. "You saw us didn't you?"

"Bingo," he said pulling out another beer and opening it.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "It- it's not my fault," she told him. "I don't know what's gotten into Inuyasha."

Muso moved the beer can from his lips. "You weren't protesting about the way he was practically humping you."

"Wh- what did you want me to say Muso?" She asked. "He's my boyfriend."

Then in a hot rage Muso grabbed the beer can and splashed it all over her. She gasped and stepped back. He crushed the can and dropped it to the floor. "Dump that fucking bitch!" Muso raged hotly.

"Mu- Muso!" she began to wipe the drink from her face. He was standing before her now.

He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up to him. "You're my girl. You think I like seeing that little fucker holding up on you? Kissing you? Rubbing his fucking cock up against your fucking pussy!"

"Muso, y- you're hurting me!" Tears began to slip from her eyes.

"Hurting you?" He snarled and lifted his hand in a fist. "You hurt me! Fuck it all Kikyo! You hurt me when I saw you with Inuyasha!"

"I- I didn't mean to-" she said as the tears fell. "Please don't hit me Muso!"

He was huffing and puffing and ready to strike her but then he looked down at her. She was so much smaller than him, she looked fragile and so… breakable. He hated the look in her eyes. She was afraid. She was afraid of him.

Muso put his fist down and rested it on her waist. He pulled her into a deep embrace. "Kikyo, break up with Inuyasha."

"I will Muso," she said as she thought, 'I knew he wouldn't hit me,' "I promise I will."

"When?" He asked.

"When you tell me…" She trailed off.

"Tell you what?" He asked as he started to calm.

"Tell me what's happening in two days."

* * *

"He's not young. He's 30." Akiko responded.

"30 is younger than 40," the mysterious masked figure said.

"Yeah and 30 is older than 23," Akiko said as she thought about the young officer the masked figure she had known for many years was referring to.

"Only by 7 years,"

Akiko sighed. "Will you stay out of it please?"

"Oh but I can tell you have such deep feelings for him."

Akiko rolled her eyes. "You're senile."

"I'm quite sane. I know what I see."

"You're blind," Akiko said bluntly.

"Yes but I don't need eyes to see the obvious response you have for that young man. You could be with him if only you would re-"

"Stop it!" Akiko shouted. "I don't want to hear it! You've been telling me the same thing for years!"

"Maybe it's time you take my advice!"

"Maybe it's time you stay out of my business!" Akiko huffed. "Now I'm leaving since it's obvious that all you want to do is vex me!"

"You're not getting any younger Akiko! Children are good for your health!"

"Then go have some!" Akiko replied. "You're the one with the failing health."

The person snickered. "You get so worked up. You're just like your mother."

"Yeah- yeah, later." Akiko said walking out. 'She always says 'I'm just like my mother'. She's probably right, but I'll never know how right she is because-'

Akiko walked out of the building and saw just who she was secretly hoping to see.

* * *

"Tell me what's happening on Friday," Kikyo said.

Muso blinked and then he remembered the text on his phone. It was from Akiko Yamato. She was constantly reminding him of what he had to do with her on Friday. It would hurt Kikyo to know what was going to happen. He couldn't tell her that.

"Stay with him then," Muso said.

She blinked at him confused. "But Muso. I will break up with him this instant if you tell me what's happening."

"I can't tell you," Muso bit his lip and turned from her. "So stay with him until- until I can tell you."

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Muso, please tell me."

"DAMN IT KIKYO! JUST LET THE FUCKING THING GO!" He shouted angrily. Then he took a deep breath. "I can't tell you."

"A- are you in danger?"

He shook his head. "It's not like that."

She nodded. "Okay, then- am I in danger?"

'This would be the best way to get her to stop questioning me,' he thought and nodded. "You could be. If I tell you Kikyo, your life can be in a lot of danger. I- I don't want to cause anything that could hurt you and that's why I can't tell you."

"Oh," she said softly. "Okay, I understand."

"So you'll stop asking?"

"Yes," she nodded. 'As if I want to know anything that could get me killed. Fuck no. You can keep that secret to yourself and in so doing I get to keep Inuyasha!' she thought. 'Geez he kissed me so good this morning. My pussy's still burning because of it.'

"Kikyo?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go to your room," he said unbuckling the belt around his waist.

She looked at him. 'Sex time,' Kikyo opened her mouth to say 'okay' but then she remembered the cameras she had gotten set up in his new apartment. It was an apartment that had once been occupied by his stepdaughter Kagura something or other.

"Let's go," he said dropping his pants. There was a massive tent in his boxers.

She smiled and went to him. "Hmm…"

She pulled his boxers down and his cock popped from its confines. Kikyo licked her lips, grabbed the base of his thickening penis gently and then in one expertly executed swoop, she had more than half of his hard length down her throat.

"Fuck," Muso groaned as she deep-throated him.

"Hmm…" she said around his rod. Then she scraped her teeth on the sides until she got to the large head and sucked long and hard.

"Fuck!" Muso gasped and grabbed her head. "You keep this up and I'm gonna coat your throat with cum."

"Hmmmmm…." Was all she said as she continued sucking on his cock.

Muso's mouth dried and he licked his lips as his hands balled to fists and his toes curled. He was more than ready to shoot his load.

Kikyo could see his muscles tensing. She knew he was close. "Hmmm…. Hmmmm… hmmm…."

Muso felt his body begin to shake a bit. His breaths were coming out in hard pants. "Y- yeah- a little more."

Then suddenly the door opened. Kikyo's head snapped to it and his cock popped from her mouth as she watched her mother and another woman walk into the house. The other woman was Ari, her mother's 'hair stylist' and they were… kissing?

* * *

Ever since that day Akiko had flirted with Shoji after finding out the molestation situation with his brother Satoshi, he was showing her a lot more attention.

Then she remembered that same day in brief snippets as she walked toward him.

_**Akiko's hand slipped between his legs as she leaned in even closer. "Don't worry," she smiled at him. "I won't tell anyone." She began to rub him and she felt him harden beneath her touch.**_

_**Shoji cupped her chin and pulled her lips to his. Her eyes widened as he kissed her passionately. Something unknown to Akiko snapped inside of her and her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him back.**_

…_**his tongue moved from between his lips to touch hers.**_

_**Akiko's mouth opened involuntarily and his warm tongue swept between her lips and lapped at her mouth tentatively. Akiko's nipples hardened and the cleft between her thighs began to throb.**_

'_**My head's spinning,' she thought as she allowed his hands to go around her waist. 'It feels so good, I- I want more.'**_

"Akiko?" Shoji smiled at her.

She smiled back. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You called me here," he said. "Don't you remember?"

She looked at him strangely. 'I called him here?' Then she realized what happened. 'I'm gonna kill that old dried up prune! She's always interfering-'

"Akiko?" he asked.

She blinked out of her thoughts and looked at him. "Oh! Yes! I remember I called you!"

"Yeah-" he nodded. "Your car was towed and you needed a ride. You caught me just in time. I was just going on lunch break!"

'She's dead,' Akiko thought as she plastered a smile. "Oh really? Well. You can drop me home and then have a good lunch!"

He stared at her. "But you told me we could go to lunch together, remember?"

Akiko blinked stupefied, 'She's dead! She's dead!' And then she laughed. "Oh! Oh yes! Now I remember! Lunch! I- I am hungry. Let's go to lunch then."

"I mean if you don't want to-"

She gave him a big smile. She was shocked to realize how real her smile was. It wasn't fake at all. She honestly wanted to go with him to lunch. "Why wouldn't I want to?" she asked. "Not only do I have a ride, you're handsome and you're paying for my food! What more can a girl like me ask for? I'm so lucky!"

He smiled happily and relieved. 'No, I'm the lucky one,' he thought while opening his car door for her. When he got in, he drove off.

The masked figure smiled as she watched Akiko leave with the handsome young officer. 'That's how it should be,'

And then her cell phone rang. She put it to her ear and the voicemail played. "I'm gonna make you pay for this grandmother!"

The masked woman laughed happily and thought, 'Oh Akiko, you're gonna thank me for this.'

* * *

Kikyo and Muso watched silently as the two women shed their clothes and began fondling each other.

"Let's go upstairs Ari?" Kikyo's mother asked.

"Okay," Ari said following Kikyo's mom up the stairs, her hand rubbing the other woman's thong clad ass.

Muso looked down at Kikyo. "Your mother's a lesbian?"

"Maybe," Kikyo said. "I don't care though. As far as I'm concerned, it's her life."

"Does your dad know?"

"Who cares?" Kikyo asked. "Now where were we?"

"KIKYO!" Her mother called out.

Kikyo sighed. "I'll never get to do anything if I stay here." She said to him and then answered her mother, "YES?"

"Can I borrow your dildo?"

"You can have it!" Kikyo said annoyed.

"Oh! And if you get cum on the floor clean it up or your father will think I'm with another man!"

"You ready to get out of here?" Kikyo stood up.

"But you're not finished-"

She pulled his boxers back up over him. "I'll finish it in the car. Let's go to your apartment."

"Yeah,"

They walked out of the house and entered Muso's black Audi. He threw his pants in the back seat, pulled off his boxers and threw them in the back as well. "Take off your clothes," He told her.

Kikyo began to undress. 'Thank God for mothers.' She thought. 'Now I didn't have to ask Muso to go to his apartment and have him wondering why I wanted to go. Mom gave me the perfect excuse. Muso will never catch onto-'

Suddenly, Muso took his hand and began fondling her breasts. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just what I'm going to do to you when we get to your apartment."

Muso's hand stilled. "What you're going to do to me?"

She smiled and then leaned over to rest her head on his naked lap. "Whatever you want," she said. "I- I want to make up for hurting you. I'm gonna be your little sex slave."

"I see," he nodded. "Well you can start now. Suck my cock."

"Okay, can I call you Master?" She asked.

He looked at her a little strangely before he decided to go along with her kinky little fantasy. "Yeah. You can call me that."

She grinned and then she grabbed his stiff and put it in her mouth. 'Sex Tape Number 1: Yes Master'.

* * *

Please don't ask what the title means! lol. That's a secret for a later chapter. I was planning on naming the chapter Groundwork since that's what I'm doing but ISSA was so much more interesting to me!

Anyway, I know you people are probably wondering what kind of crap I'm getting you guys into! But I promise this story is coming to an end. Maybe not too soon but it'll be coming soon. I love setting up groundwork and explaining to you what's happening before serious things happen! I just want you guys to understand the events that lead up to the end. I'm really trying hard not to stray too much. I want to stay in line with the story! But anyway, I hope you all liked it. I am trying to write up another chapter right now. I don't know if I'll post it today but if I can I will, if I can't I'll post it when I can!

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter!

**Disclaimer: Damn it! I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	127. Chapter 109: Smooth Tongue

Well, let's get back into it! I've been itching to write another chapter _**ALL FREAKING DAY!**_ But first I had to go to work and then I was tired so I tried to take a nap but I just couldn't take it anymore! So here I am again with another chapter!

Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story! I really appreciate it! Now enough talk! It's Story Time!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 109: Smooth Tongue

Shoji had received a mysterious call during lunch. When he realized that it was the same old woman who had called him when he was walking out of the police station to go on his lunch break. He excused himself so Akiko wouldn't find out that some strange person was calling him and helping him.

"Hello?"

"Young man you have done quite well," The old woman said.

"Yeah, thanks to you," he told her. "Th- This means a lot to me. But w- who are you?"

"You needn't worry about that," she said. "All that matters is that you make sure Akiko has a good time."

"I- I will," Shoji said.

"And stop that stuttering!" she admonished. "Talk smooth, clear and confident to Akiko. Your task is not to turn her off of you."

"Okay," he said.

"Also, be a little wittier with your conversation. I can hear everything you're telling her and it's boring me."

"What should I say then?"

"The topics are fine, just be a little more sensual. I know you know how to turn a phrase into something completely sexual."

"Sexual?"

"You want to have sex with her don't you?"

Shoji's body stirred. "No- yes" he answered honestly. "But it's not all about sex. I-"

"You love her I know that," The old woman told him. "I'm not saying jump into her bed right now, but be a little clearer for her to understand that you want to be friends but not 'only' friends. You want to be a little more."

He could understand that. The last thing he wanted was for Akiko to label him as just a 'good friend' or worse a 'talk buddy'. "Okay, I can do that."

"And another thing,"

"Yes?"

"It may seem strange to you that you're not getting called off of your lunch break right? You've been eating for thirty-seven minutes and you've gotten no calls at all correct?"

"Yes. I have wondered about that."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fixing everything so you're the very last person their going to call right up in now."

"Really? How?"

"I can't tell you everything young man!" The old woman said. "If Akiko asks you have to make up something good. Can you handle that?"

He was more than positive that he could. "Yes, I can."

"Good," she said. "Now get back to her and remember be a little more obvious that you're interested in Akiko as a lover and possibly a husband."

"A husband?" Shoji's heart jumped at the thought.

"Yes, now don't waste the time I'm giving you," she said to him. "When it's gone, it's gone."

"Okay." He told her. "But why are you helping me?"

Then there was a dial tone. Shoji sighed and pocketed the phone. 'I guess I'll find out why that woman's helping me soon enough'. Shoji went back to sit with Akiko who was sipping on her drink.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," She smiled at him.

"I bet you thought I was talking to some other woman right?"

She looked at him. His voice had changed so subtly but she detected it instantly. She felt herself grin. "Yes, and I was quite jealous actually." She played along with his little game.

"Were you?"

She nodded.

"You don't need to be jealous,"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because even when I talk to another woman, I'm always thinking about you."

He saw Akiko's brown eyes turn a shade darker, her look was a lot more sensual. Her eyes were so expressive they showed all her emotions and right now she was obviously entranced by him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked softly.

"It means," He grinned stealing a fry from her plate, "It means I'm probably talking shit to them because I go completely senseless when I'm thinking of you."

Akiko was staring at him utterly surprised at his smooth words and then he licked the salt from his lips. "What?" He asked.

And then she broke out into a fit of full laughter and her laugh was so infectious it made him laugh as well. Then his phone vibrated which meant he had just received a text. He pulled it out as Akiko blotted the tears of laughter from her eyes. He read it, 'well done'. The caller was 'unknown' but somehow he knew the message was from the mysterious old woman.

* * *

"Hmm…." Kikyo smiled as she walked out of the bathroom completely naked. She was still a little wet but that didn't matter. She saw Muso still breathing hard in the bed. She grinned. 'We fucked amazingly,' she thought as she went to him.

His hair was messy, he was drenched in sweat and his eyes were closed. He was probably sleeping. She had to admit he still looked good enough to fuck again. She looked between his legs and saw that his cock was limp.

'He's exhausted,' she thought. 'Anyway, I need him to get his ass in the tub. The cameras are still rolling and I have to do an introduction for the tape. When I get the footage, I'll edit and put everything together. I know we have some very hot and sexy footage! Oh I can't wait! I better stop the camera so I can get ready.'

Kikyo made sure Muso was still asleep before she went to his bureau and picked up the tiny iris camera remote she had hid. She clicked the button and then hid it again.

"Muso! Sweetie!" She exclaimed happily going back to him. "Baby,"

He mumbled a bit and turned on his side.

"Muso," she began to shake him a little.

His eyes opened. "What is it?"

"It's your turn to bathe," she smiled at him. "Go on in, the water's great."

He closed his eyes. "I'll bathe later." He said. "I wanna sleep. Get in bed."

'No I have to finish this footage!' She thought. "But Baby, you're hot and sweaty and sticky!'

He opened his eyes again. "So," he said.

"And I'm clean," she told him. "At least wash your body off a little. You have cum all over you."

His lip twitched a little. "I'm tired Kikyo."

"Please?"

He groaned. "Fine," he said as he sat up.

"Really?" she smiled.

He nodded. "When I'm out, I'm going to bed."

"Okay," she said happily.

He got up and as he started toward the bathroom, KIkyo took his hand. "Hmm?" He turned and looked at her. "What is it?"

She tiptoed and kissed him softly and gently. "Thank you."

He stared at her and then put a hand in his hair and scratched. "Yeah,"

"Now go bathe!" she said as she pushed him into the bathroom and closed the door.

When she heard the water running she sighed exasperatedly. 'Finally!' she thought as she rushed to put on the clothes she had been wearing when they had first arrived. 'Now, I have to say something short, sexy, sweet and simple.'

Kikyo went back to turn the cameras on when she was dressed, her make up was applied and she was satisfied with how she looked. She also fixed the bed and now she was seated on it. Her legs crossed sexily.

She gave the camera a beautiful smile. She knew exactly what she wanted to say and what she wanted to do. She started to tell the camera- her secret audience that her 'Master' was in the shower getting ready for their night together. All the while she stripped slowly and sexily, she spread her legs, cupped her breasts, bent over as she pulled her skirt down. Once naked she laughed and touched herself. She positioned herself so the camera she was focusing on would get the perfect shot of her masturbating. She licked her fingers and swirled them between her legs.

'Now to act like I'm coming,' she thought as one hand squeezed her breast and the other went faster and faster stimulating between her legs. Then her toes curled and her breathing came out harshly. A moment later she was pretending as if she was coming. Her hips lifted and she let out a sexy moan as she made her body shake.

When her 'climax' was finished she looked at the camera hotly and smiled as she licked her finger.

"Hmmm…" she said and then she lied back on the bed, spread her legs and turned her head to look at one of the other cameras. "I can't wait for my Master to fuck me.'

She waited a while before getting up from the bed and turning off the camera with the remote. 'I really liked that.' She thought. 'Now, let's go see what's taking Muso so long to come back.'

* * *

Shoji couldn't believe he had actually spent most of his lunch break with the one woman he secretly loved for five years. Sure, she was eighteen when he started to fall for her, but he was only twenty-five at that time and in his reality age didn't matter when it came to love.

Now he was in his car, driving her home. They had a wonderful time, if he had to say to so himself.

"I had a wonderful time, Shoji," Akiko said as if she had just read his mind.

"You did?"

"Yes," She nodded as she pulled out her portable mirror and fixed a few strands of hair. "Everything was perfect."

"Except for the fact that your drink was a little watery," he told her.

"True, but you mixed it with yours and it tasted in even better," she told him honestly. For some reason, she could be herself with him. She didn't have to put on a mask, she could just be real. It was extremely refreshing. Akiko smacked her lips in her mirror and licked them lightly. "The food was excellent."

"I'm glad you liked it," he felt his heart warm a bit. 'She's always so beautiful.'

"Eyes on the road officer," she grinned at him when she saw him flush a little.

"Sorry,"

She laughed. "Don't worry about it. Men stare at me like that all the time."

A wave of jealousy washed over him. "Do you like it when they do that?"

Akiko noted the slight change of tone in his voice. "Of course!" She said. "Which woman doesn't like such obvious attention from the opposite sex?"

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Hmm…" she tapped her chin. "A little bit, but men will be men. Anyway, I'm surprised you weren't called off of your break. We ate for an entire hour without any interruption. You don't find that strange?"

'No,' he thought.

A mysterious old woman had called his phone just as he had walked out of the police station to go on break. She had told him that she knew he loved Akiko Yamato and if he wanted to spend some time with her he would follow everything she said. And so he listened as the old woman told him to pretend as if Akiko had called him asking for a ride because her car was towed and then tell her that she had agreed to go with him to lunch. At first, Shoji was skeptical about the plan. He thought it was a prank call, but he had followed everything she had said and now… now he had a wonderful memory of him and Akiko talking over steak and fries with mixed soda.

'I hope that woman calls me again, I'd like to thank her-'

"Shoji?"

He looked at her. "Yes?"

"I asked if it was strange to you that you weren't called off the job for so long," Akiko repeated.

"Oh," he said. Then as the old woman had instructed he came up with an answer for her question on his own. "No it's not strange. You see we have a bunch of new officers in and their handling practically everything that's going on. Senior officers can actually take longer breaks now."

'Or maybe grandmother's pulling some strings,' Akiko thought. 'That old woman is always interfering- but then again I guess it is okay this time.' She smiled softly.

"That's a nice smile, whose it for?" Shoji asked as he turned into her yard. Her father, his partner wasn't home and Shoji knew he wouldn't be home for a while.

She looked at him. "Who else?" She asked wittily.

"Me?"

She nodded. "I honestly had a very good time."

"I'm honestly extremely happy that you did."

"Do you always take girls out and treat them so well?" Akiko asked opening the car door.

"I haven't taken any girls anywhere before," he said. "But I have taken a very beautiful young woman out,"

Akiko blushed. "My don't you have a smooth tongue today,"

"Damn right," He gave her a smirk. "It's incredibly smooth today,"

The sexual innuendo in his words was so clear Akiko felt her body throb. 'Shit, I haven't had sex in quite a while,' she thought. 'Maybe-'

'Shoot, I went too far,' He thought noting the lines in her forehead.

"Hmmm…" Akiko responded as she leaned over to close most of the space between them. "Is your tongue really smooth today?"

His breath caught and he nodded.

"Open up and let me see," She was staring at him with the most heated brown eyes. 'I want him.'

The moment his lips parted, Akiko closed the gap and with her full lips she devoured his mouth. Her tongue dipped and plunged deeply, connecting with his and she found that even though his tongue wasn't literally 'smooth' it was wet, warm and completely willing to join in the kiss.

When they parted, long moments later, Akiko took a deep breath and grinned at him when she saw him practically gasping for air. "Would you like to come inside?" she asked.

He stared at her. 'Is she meaning-?' He nodded a little dumbly.

"Let's go th-"

Then his cell phone rang. 'Shit no!' his mind scream.

'NO!' Akiko thought. 'Please don't let him have to go now.'

"Hello?" He answered. When he heard his partner's voice, he inwardly groaned. There was an emergency call in the area he was in and he was the only one in that area which meant lunch time was over and a possible 'sex time with the lovely Akiko' was over before it even began.'

"I'll be right there," he responded trying not to sound completely disappointed.

'Damn it!' She thought. 'Grandmother, why couldn't you pull a few more strings for a while longer? Thirty- no twenty minutes would have been enough time for me."

Shoji hung up the phone. "I have to go."

She plastered on an understanding smile. "I kind of guessed that,"

"Sorry, maybe I'll come in next time?"

She nodded as she got out of his car and closed the door. She walked to his side of the car. "Before you go," she said.

"Yes?"

"I'm just curious but-"

"But what?"

"How's your brother doing?" she asked.

'Damn,' he thought. "He's doing fine. Kori has him doing a little therapy but other than that everything's well."

"Oh here," she said as she pulled out the tape she had shown her grandmother. It was the tape with Satoshi- Shoji's brother and Kikyo on it. She had already made a copy of it so she just had to give it to them.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Oh, that's for your brother and his fiancé, Kori, right?"

He looked at it strangely. "What's on it?" He wondered.

She smiled. "Let's just say it's something that will make them horrified at first but in the long run very, very relieved and happy."

"Huh?"

"Don't you have to go?" she asked not wanting to delve into the contents of the tape.

"Yeah," he nodded. 'What's on this tape?'

"I'll see you around then," she said with a smile before walking off. 'I probably should have told him not to watch the tape. But I trust him enough, so I know he won't.'

Shoji watched as Akiko entered her house. When she disappeared from his sight he reversed and sped down the road. The tape was still in his hand and he was looking at it and the road as he drove. He was intensely curious to find out what exactly was on it, but he wouldn't watch it anyway because it belonged to his brother and Kori. On top of that, he was the type of person to respect another person's privacy.

'Akiko didn't even tell me not to watch it,' he thought. 'She must really trust me.' That thought made him smile and then the smile disappeared when he remembered that he probably could have been with Akiko in her bed right now if only that old woman had given them a little more time, but he wouldn't complain because he knew he and Akiko would soon be together.

He just had to be patient.

* * *

I know! I know! You want more Inuyasha and Kagome! Don't worry about it people! They're coming back really soon. There are just a few things that have to happen first! So yeah, please continue to be patient and love the story!

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	128. Chapter 110: Kagome's Epiphany

And here's another chapter people! I'm working really hard. My boyfriend told me yesterday I'm overworking myself because I go to work and then I come home and do housework, then I sit down and write for long hours AND talk to him as well. But I can't help myself. I want to write this story soooo badly! I'm loving it sooooo much right now and there are so many scenes and stuff I want to put in! I'm literally itching to write another three chapters but when I get really exhausted I'm out of commission for like a few days. I'll try not to kill myself with too much work but I do promise to have another chapter completed as soon as possible for my wonderful fans!

On with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 110: Kagome's Epiphany

Sesshoumaru was to work on his phone talking to an important client of his when his second phone line lit up. He put his client on hold and switched to the next line.

"Good afternoon Sesshoumaru speaking,"

"Hello honey!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head in amazement. "Kagura, didn't I tell you not to call me when I'm at work."

"Yes," she grinned. "But when since do I listen to you?"

'True,' he thought. "What is it? Do you need something?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I need to make a few runs and stuff."

"Okay, where?" he asked.

"You know the grocery store, then I want to do a little- a lot of shopping and get something to eat. I saw a cute little dress I wanted to get for Rin and there's this tie-"

"All right," he said. "I left my credit card with you this morning right?"

"You did," she told him as she stared at it. "How much can I use?"

"It's covered." He informed her.

"Okay," she smiled. "Thank you."

"All right," he said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just lounging naked in the bed."

"You're still naked?" his lip twitched a little.

"Of course," she laughed. "You know clothes are the bane of my existence."

"I'm taking you to dinner."

"Oh! So I better buy a pretty dress for tonight then!" She began thinking about everything she'd have to buy. "I have to buy some new heels, jewelry, a purse…"

"I have to go," he told her as he remembered his client on the other line.

"Okay," she said. "I'll see you tonight."

"Don't forget to buy some more underclothes,"

She grinned. "If you'd stop tearing them off of me every night-"

"Lingerie with holes are meant to be torn open," he told her.

"You mean like my pus-"

"Have a good day Kagura," he cut her off and she laughed.

"Bye honey, I love you!" she kissed him through the phone before hanging up. "He's such a great guy."

And then she remembered the real reason she had called him. She stared down at the note. Naraku, her step father had sent it with another one of his goons. It was instructions to go to the bank and make a withdrawal of thousands of dollars. She was told that the money was already ready to be withdrawn and all she had to do was go into the bank, sign a couple papers and get the money which would be in two portable briefcases.

She couldn't tell Sesshoumaru about what she was supposed to do for Naraku because she still worried for his and his family's life. But she didn't want to worry him if he came home early and didn't see her there. So she had told him she would be going out to do some runs. She would do the runs first and then she'd get the money and take it to the place Naraku had designated.

'I can't wait to get that bastard out of my life forever,' she thought as she prepared to get ready and leave.

* * *

For the rest of the school day, Kagome had spent her time in the library. Now, she was rushing home since she didn't want to be anywhere where Inuyasha was. She couldn't face him again for the day, not after she had gotten him and Kikyo in trouble and especially not after he had approached her.

When she got home she went straight to her room. She lay in her bed and closed her eyes to recap what had happened.

Her body was still tingling from the way he ran his hands over her. She could tell he was trying to control himself from doing anything too wayward, something inside her- Fuckome- was telling her she should just let him do what he was doing and just talk to him.

'But I just- I just couldn't help myself,' Kagome thought. 'I got angry at him and closed into myself. I kept telling him that it didn't bother me when I saw him with Kikyo but it really did. But if I had told him that it did bother me, he would have asked why and then I would have another question to answer.'

_**'But you know the answer to that question!' Fuckome interrupted her thoughts. 'You know that you love him and that's why it bothered you when you saw him and Kikyo together!'**_

'I know! And then he was going to ask me why I wanted him to go back to her when he broke up with her the first time!'

_**'Then all you would have to do is tell him the truth!' Fuckome said. 'You were scared Kagome. You've never been in a relationship before! You were constantly worried he won't truly like you! But now you don't have to worry! You know he loves you! You know he would never do what he did to you to Kikyo! You do remember what he did to us right?'**_

Kagome's face flushed as she remembered the way he sang to her, the way he kissed her, touched her, licked her and made her body sing a song she never knew before. 'Then we'd end up talking about that tape,' Kagome thought.

_**'You can't escape it Kagome,' fuckome said. 'We did what we did. We had no regrets when we did it. We shouldn't have any now.'**_

'I know but… it's so- so mortifying. You know?'

_**'Nope!' Fuckome told her bluntly. 'I'm your shameless sexy side remember? I don't have any shame. I'd have Inuyasha touch me everywhere again if given the chance.'**_

Kagome sighed. 'He does have very talented hands doesn't he?'

_**'Yeah and those hands could be all over us right now if you would just stop thinking about everything! Don't you remember what Kikyo said about us?'**_

Kagome did remember. Kikyo had said that Kagome was the kind of girl who would sit around and wait for things to come to her. On the other hand, Kikyo was the type to just go out and take what she wanted.

_**'That's right!' Fuckome said. 'I mean, it's not bad thinking about things before you do them, but sometimes you just have to act on how you feel! There should be hardly any thinking when it comes to those times! Taking Inuyasha back is top priority now!'**_

'I thought taking my exams were top priority.'

_**'Girl you aced the mock advanced physics exam with a 97%! As far as I'm concerned, you're gonna pass your real exams with no problems! Besides, acing your exams won't make you happier than being with Inuyasha.'**_

'I know,'

_**'Then what are you going to do about this shit you put us in?'**_

'You're not going to give me an idea?'

_**'You know I don't think up plans and shit. What the hell do you think you're for?' Fuckome asked her. 'It's up to you to decide what you're going to do. Now, I can give you all the adrenaline and all the boldness you need to put your plan in action. Just make sure it's a good plan.'**_

'What do you call a good plan?'

_**'Dunno,' Fuckome said 'All I know is I want some kissing, touching, licking and sucking and if we end up fucking then good for us! We've been on the pill since we got out of the hospital.'**_

'Fucking?' Kagome had to take a deep breath at that. 'Am I really ready for it?'

_**'Now that's a question I can answer,' Fuckome said.**_

'Okay, answer it.'

_**'If you're ready for sex?' Fuckome clarified.**_

'Yes! Am I ready to make love with Inuyasha?'

_**Fuckome began to laugh. 'How the hell should I know? The answer will come to us the moment he has us naked and throbbing beneath him. That's when you'll truly know.'**_

'Gee thanks,' Kagome sighed.

_**'But don't worry about that part yet,' Fuckome said. 'When that part comes I'll be in full force! You just have to get us to that part. I'm sure you don't want Inuyasha sucking on Kikyo's nasty face again. So, let's get back to the question, what are you going to do about this shit you put us in?'**_

Kagome closed her eyes. 'I really don't know yet. But I do know this.'

_**'What?'**_

'I will take Inuyasha back.'

* * *

Muso was in his shower washing the salt, sweat, spit and cum off of his body. He was feeling a bit worn out. Kikyo had been serious when she said she was going to make up for hurting him the way she did. It was a little strange this time however.

'She practically directed me around,' he thought as he remembered the way she had positioned him, the way she had fucked him. It was as if she was a completely different person. She had screamed 'Yes Master,' through their entire fucking and every time he tried to call out her name she would put her tongue into his mouth to muffle the sounds. She had been wild- like a whore that hadn't fucked in a very long time, like a porn star being videotaped for an XXX rated movie.

It was a little strange- of course, he didn't mind. She had fucked him so good that he completely forgave her for letting Inuyasha kiss and touch her the way he did.

'I still can't believe I told her that she hurt me,' he thought.

But his emotions had been extremely high and intense. He couldn't stop himself from telling her exactly how he had felt.

'She knows I love her, so it shouldn't matter if I told her it hurt me, since she knows how I feel. She loves me too. She didn't mean to hurt me and she's right, what was she supposed to do if Inuyasha wanted to do that shit to her?'

He scrubbed his bar of soap over his chest. He was growing out his facial hair because in two days he would have to become Naraku again. He didn't know how he was going to get his long black hair back but he'd think of something.

'There's no way Akiko will stop this,' he thought. 'I just have to go through with it. Maybe I should tell Kikyo about what's gonna happen… but, but shit she's gonna hate me. She'll probably even leave me.'

Just the thought made a deep wave of depression come over him. 'I need to get my scheme off of the ground. If I can put the plan into action then I'll have shitloads of money and Kikyo- Kikyo probably will forgive me for hurting her on Friday. She'll never leave me if I have the money. Money can fix all problems, and it'll fix the problem between us. I know it will."

"Muso?"

He turned his head and saw Kikyo still naked. She was clean because she had wanted to bathe first and alone. He didn't understand that way of thinking. They could have just bathed together, but she had wanted to bathe alone and he wasn't going to argue and complain. He would have to treat her well today and tomorrow and all Friday morning and evening because when Friday night came… shit, he didn't know what was going to happen.

"Yeah?"

"Can I bathe with you?"

"You already bathed,"

She smiled at him and hopped into the shower with him. "I like bathing. But I love bathing with you." Then she wrapped her arms around his soapy waist and squeezed his lean hips. "Do you mind?"

"No," He shook his head.

"I know you don't!" She exclaimed happily. She ran her hands up his back and then wrapped them around his neck. 'That tape is going to sell big time.'

* * *

Shoji was cursing in his mind as he thought of the fact that he could have been with Akiko right now. Instead, he was driving away from her to go and check out some kind of emergency.

'I'm gonna retire,' he thought. 'I'm good enough for it. I've been in service since I was nineteen. I have savings and accounts loaded with cash, I have my own house paid for no mortgage to worry about, no debts, shit I could retire and live off of all the money I've earned over the past eleven years. On top of that dad left a bunch of property and money to me and Satoshi before he died. I didn't even have to work- but I wanted to.'

And now he didn't want to. All he wanted was to find a woman who he could love completely and vice versa and then he'd marry her and they'd travel. When they got tired, they could settle down in his house, have a couple of kids, grow old and die happy. That's all he wanted.

'Of course, I've already found the woman I'd love to spend my life with…' his mind pictured Akiko Yamato and he found himself caught in a daze as he drove to the place the dispatcher had told him to go to. 'Akira probably won't like the fact that I'm in love with his daughter, but in the end, it doesn't matter what he likes. I'm sure Akiko likes me and I know I'm in love with her. I just have to get her to love me enough to marry me.'

Shoji got out of the car and went to the building. There didn't seem to be any domestic emergency. He rang the door bell.

There was no answer at first.

He rang it again.

Then suddenly the door opened and a little boy looked up at him. "What do you want?"

"Um... I was told there was an emergency," he said. "May I speak to your parents?"

"Emergency?" the boy frowned at him. "Ain't no emergency."

"But I was told to-"

Then suddenly a man came to the door. "You Officer Ikeda?"

"Yes, I was informed that there was an emergency here-"

"Ain't no emergency," the man said.

"Then why was I-"

"Here," The man handed him a package. "This is for you."

"Me?"

He looked down at the medium sized box. 'Is there a bomb or something?'

"I said that right?" The man asked. "Some old hag is gonna call your phone when you get the-"

Suddenly Shoji's phone rang off. Shoji held the box on one side to retrieve his phone. "Hello?"

"I see you have the package."

"What's going on? What's in it?"

"You ask too many questions. Get in your car."

Shoji walked away to his car. The man had already closed the door. When he was inside, the woman continued.

"You're to give that box to Akiko."

"Akiko?" he frowned. "But what's in it?"

"If that was your business I'd tell you," the old woman said. "Just get that package to her. She must have it in the next five minutes or else the Events will be out of sync with the time which shall cause numerous issues that I do not have the time or the energy to fix."

"I see," he said as he started down the road. "Will Akiko be hurt if I'm late."

"If it'll get you to put on your siren and sped down the road then yes, Akiko will be hurt if you're late."

Even though Shoji didn't completely believe the old woman's words, he turned the siren on and sped down the road.

The moment he reached Akiko's house and stepped out of the car. The woman said, "When you give that package to Akiko, you are not to stay,"

"What?" Shoji nearly barked into the phone.

"I will not repeat myself," she told him. "What I say goes. I tell you what to do and you follow. This is in the best interest for you and Akiko."

Shoji bit his lip. "Sorry but I don't believe you."

"Of course you don't." she said. "But it doesn't matter if you believe me or not. There are some things you are not ready to understand as yet."

"You're wrong." He told her. "I'm ready to understand anything when it comes to Akiko."

"Then understand this," she said. "I would never bring harm to Akiko."

"And who are you in relation to Akiko? It's obvious that you're close to her in some way,"

"I'm her grandmother and you have less than a minute to have that package in Akiko's hand so you better give it to her and leave or I will make certain you never get close to Akiko's bed."

Then the woman hung up and Shoji wasted no time getting to Akiko's door. He knocked even though there was a doorbell.

After a brief moment Akiko answered the door. "Shoji?"

"H- hello again, Akiko," his eyes widened when he saw she wore a pair of very short pants and a singlet. No bra.

She smiled at him. "You finished taking care of that emergency?"

"Um… false alarm," he told her.

"Ooooh! What's this? A gift? For me?" She grinned at him.

"Uh… it's a package. I was told to give it to you."

Akiko's grin disappeared. "Oh," she said and took it. 'What the hell could this be now?' she stared at the box. "What is it?"

"I don't know. I was just informed to give it to you."

She frowned at him. "A bomb could be in here or some other harmful device. Who told you to give this to me?"

His forehead creased. 'I'm supposed to keep the old woman a secret,' and so he said, "Someone you can trust," he told her.

'My grandmother?' She thought. 'It must be important.' She looked at him. "Okay," she smiled. "Do you want to come in and see what it is with me?"

'Yes,' he thought but then he rubbed his neck. "I can't."

"Hmm?" she looked up at him wonderingly. "But why not?"

"I'm needed back at the station," he told her quickly thinking up an excuse. "Your father needs some assistance with a few reports."

"Oh," She said softly. "I guess you better go then."

He nodded. "Yeah. Um…maybe next time?"

"Sure," she said as she watched him walk away. "Shoji!"

He turned. "Yes?"

"Um… where do you live?" she asked.

His heart jumped a little. "Um… why?"

She grinned at him. "We've known each other for so long, it kinda shocked me to realize I didn't even know where you lived."

"Oh, I'm renovating my house right now," he told her. "I spend my nights at the Osamu Hilton Grand Hotel."

Her eyes widened. "You live there?"

He nodded. "Yeah but we'll catch up on that later, okay?"

"Okay!"

Then he hopped into his car and drove down the road. Akiko watched as he left and once he was gone, she stared at the package. Going into the house, she sat down on the couch in the living room and opened the box.

"What the…?"

* * *

And there you have it people! Another chapter finished! Oh I can't wait for this story to hit Friday! I'm itching to get to that day but I have to go through Thursday first. So continue to be patient and please read the chapters even if they don't have Inuyasha and Kagome. There are some really important points in them that will be explained at the very end and I don't want you to be confused. The story is confusing enough, that's why I'm taking my time and making sure I give you guys the story properly!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	129. Chapter 111: Identity Theft

All right people! I changed the summary of the story. I loved what I came up with for it. I really think it suits the story now.

**I LOVE THIS!**

'_**Her resistance will STRENGTHEN his persistence…**_

_**His persistence will BREAK her resistance.'**_

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review! Now on with this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 111: Identity Theft

In the package Shoji had delivered to her, Akiko pulled out a flirty little dress and heels. "What the hell is this?"

Then looking in the box she saw a few other items. There was a wig, some contacts, some jewelry and a purse but what caught Akiko's eyes was the identification card and a sheet of paper.

When she picked up the ID her forehead creased. She didn't know the person in the picture. "This is so confusing."

Then she picked up the sheet and read it. "Are you fucking serious!" Akiko exclaimed and began throwing off her clothes. "Ten minutes!"

Akiko was dressed in minutes and ran to her mirror with the wig. She fixed it onto her head and when she looked to see if it was straight she gasped. She looked just like the woman in the id. The moment she put in the contacts she would look almost identical.

'Now I understand,' she thought as she picked up the purse and the identification. She lived very close to the place she was instructed to go to. Akiko left the house and hopped into her car. She sped down the road, time was very important. She literally had minutes to do what she had to do.

* * *

For the first time in a very long time Inuyasha had to catch the bus to get home. His father had taken his keys and he would undoubtedly take away all his other privileges. Inuyasha knew he would have to explain his way of thinking to his parents. He just hoped they understood.

When he reached home, he entered the house and saw his mother cooking. His father was entertaining Rin in the Living Room.

"I'm home," he said.

They looked at him, then Rin being the loudest ran to him and exclaimed happily. "Hello Uncle Inu!"

"Hey Rin," he smiled down at her. "Where's your dad?"

"To work."

"And Kagura?"

"She had to go to the bank," Rin told him.

"Okay," then he looked at his parents and saw that they were now both seated in the Living Room, obviously waiting for him to give them his explanation as to why he was kissing and rubbing on Kikyo the way he had been.

"Um… Rin, how about you go upstairs and play until dinner is ready?" Inutaisho suggested.

"Are you in trouble again Uncle Inu?" The perceptive little girl asked.

"Maybe," he said.

"Okay," she said going up the stairs.

Inuyasha sat in one of the chairs and waited. He would let them start the conversation.

"Well Inuyasha?"

He looked at his father. "Well what?"

"I'm still angry from this morning so don't try me," his father said.

"I meant what do you want to know? Exactly?" Inuyasha clarified.

"Why aren't you and Kagome together?" Izayoi asked. "I thought that after all that happened between you two you would talk and work things out."

"Kagome's not ready to talk," He told her.

"What do you mean?" His father asked. "How do you know she's not ready? You haven't taken her calls because you're either too busy or you leave when she calls for you. You didn't go to see her at the hospital. You haven't even gone to her house to see her. Are you sure it's not you who's not ready to talk?"

Inuyasha smirked and lounged in the chair. "I've been ready," he said to them honestly. "From the beginning, I wanted to talk about what was happening between us. When I kissed her the first time, she ducked me the next day. When we almost had sex, she stopped talking to me- she stayed away from me- running away from me! Then she started seeing Miroku and you know what I did to him. And because I hit him, Kagome told me…" he took a breath.

"She told me to leave her alone, that there was nothing to talk about, she didn't want to talk to me, she was afraid of me and then she doubted my love for her. She said I was dangerous, that she needed to shield herself from me and that's why she started seeing Miroku, and when I asked her if she still loved me she said she didn't know."

His parents listened as he spilled everything. "And you're wrong dad," he said looking at his father. "You assumed that I didn't go to her house to see her."

"You did?" Izayoi asked.

He nodded. "It was the same morning I told you to tell Kagome if she called that I wasn't home and I left."

"I remember that," Izayoi recalled. It had been Saya calling for him though.

"What happened when you went to see her?" Inutaisho asked.

Inuyasha sighed. "I had a big arrangement of flowers. I parked across the road from Yoshida's house. I crossed the road and as I walked toward the house, I looked up and she was practically halfway out of the window looking at me."

"And then?"

"The moment our eyes locked she…" Inuyasha bit his lip and his eyes glossed over a little. "She pulled back into the window so fast… it was too obvious that she- she wasn't ready to see me much less talk."

"Did she tell you that?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "She didn't have to. Her eyes and her actions spoke a lot louder than words."

Izayoi frowned. "But if she didn't tell you that she wasn't ready to talk how do you truly know?"

"Because I know her!" Inuyasha felt a sting of anger come to him. "She's the type of girl who wants to think about everything before she does anything. She needs her space, she needs her time and she just needs me to back off for a while."

"Well, I can understand that," Inutaisho said. "Izayoi was a little skittish as well in the beginning."

Izayoi nodded. "I was terrified because I didn't understand what was happening between us. But he came to me, held me down and told me that if I love him then I would listen to what he had to say and I would talk to him."

"So you need to go to her and do the same-"

"NO!" Inuyasha got up from his seat. "I'm sick and tired of her running from me! If she's serious about being with me then she'll come and talk to me."

"But Inuyasha-" Izayoi started but then Inutaisho stopped her. Inuyasha continued his rant.

* * *

Kagura hopped out of her car- a car Sesshoumaru had bought for her. She had finished all of her errands and now she had the most important one to make. Taking a deep breath she fixed her flirty little dress, put on her large name brand shades and made her way toward the bank.

As she opened the door, a woman with similar shades, a matching style dress and identical purse as Kagura's walked out with two briefcases. Kagura felt something strange about the woman.

"Excuse me,"

The woman turned to look at her. "Yes?"

Kagura stared at her and the woman smiled. "Oh my gosh! I love your shoes!" The woman exclaimed.

"Oh these?" Kagura showed them to her. "Thank you. Yours are cute as well."

"Anyway," The woman said. "I have a pedicure appointment so I have to go!"

Kagura watched as the woman strutted away, hopped into her car and drove off. 'I don't know, she seemed like a nice person, but it was like I was looking at a mirror of me. It was too strange.'

Kagura walked into the bank and went to a teller. "Hello yes, I was told I could pick up my money today."

"And your name is?" the teller stared at Kagura. She looked just like the woman who had just left a moment ago.

"Kagura Wind," she said.

The teller blinked at her in shock and then told her to hold on a minute as she retrieved the manager.

Kagura took a seat and picked up a magazine that caught her eye. When she looked up from the magazine there were two officers staring at her. She frowned as they started telling her that she had to come to the station for identity theft.

* * *

Inuyasha was still raging to his parents about his and Kagome's relationship.

"I can't always be the one to take the lead and start the conversation! I'm tired of looking like a stupid ass love sick puppy! She knows how I feel about her! My feelings are straight- she needs to get hers straight. But until then- I'll be focusing my attention on my girlfriend, Kikyo." He said. 'That's what she wanted in the first place anyway, so I'm just giving her what she wants.'

"So you were with Kikyo when Yusuke caught you two?" Inutaisho clarified.

"Yes," Inuyasha said. "But he didn't really catch us… He was informed."

"Informed?"

"Kagome told him about us" Inuyasha explained.

Inutaisho couldn't resist the slight smile that popped onto his face. "I think I see what's going on now."

Inuyasha looked at him. "You do?"

Inutaisho nodded. "Jealousy is a very powerful weapon."

Izayoi then caught on to what Inutaisho had realized. "I must say Inuyasha. Relationships today are quite confusing. After Inutaisho had talked to me, everything started going a lot smoothly in our relationship. But with you and Kagome-"

"I know," Inuyasha said. "It's very confusing, but- but I'm sure that if I stop giving Kagome my attention - if I stop showing interest then she'll come to her senses and come to me."

"For something so confusing it certainly makes sense,"

Inuyasha nodded. "That's all," he said. "Kikyo and I were caught fooling around a bit in the music room."

"And Kagome saw?"

"She did. And then she notified Yoshida."

"But how do you know it was her?" Inutaisho asked.

"I went after her right after I signed that paper Mrs. Higurashi had," Inuyasha told him.

"So she told you?"

Inuyasha felt a little smirk come to his face. "Not in so many words at first."

"You went after her." Izayoi said. "That means you picked up from the start it was her?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes. I did."

"I guess that's all we wanted to know," Inutaisho told his son.

"So, I can go?" Inuyasha asked.

"You can," Izayoi said. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Okay," Inuyasha headed up the stairs, but then stopped and looked at his father. "Um… how long is my detention for?"

"If you passed that mock exam you said you had today I'll cut it from a month to two weeks."

"Is a 'D' a pass?"

"Not to me," Inutaisho said. "Go study."

"So it's a month?"

"I'll make it three weeks," Inutaisho told him.

"Tomorrow's Thursday. I have therapy, remember?" Inuyasha reminded.

"You'll catch the bus,"

"All right," Inuyasha said as he headed up the stairs.

When their son was gone Izayoi looked at her husband. "Inutaisho?" Izayoi smiled softly.

"Yes?"

"Inuyasha and Kagome's story is going to be a lot more interesting than ours," she said.

He nodded in agreement. "I know. But it probably will be a lot less sexy than ours. Remember how I held you down so we could talk?"

Izayoi blushed in remembrance. "You- you were so- so persuasive."

"Were?" He grinned. "I'm still persuasive."

She stared at him. "Behave. I'm going to check on dinner."

He chuckled as she got up and walked into the kitchen. Inutaisho sat back in the couch and thought to himself. 'I know I said Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship may be a lot less sexy than ours but their passion for each other-… I better buy him a pack of condoms. Something's telling me now that they may be a lot sexier than we were.'

* * *

Sesshoumaru was just leaving work and hopping into his car when he got a phone call from the local police station. He answered.

"Good afternoon Sesshoumaru speaking."

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagura sighed. "Can you come get me?"

"Kagura?" He was stunned to hear her voice. The phone call was from the police station. "Why are you at the station?"

"Its- it's a long story," she sighed. "Can you just come?"

"Yeah," he combed his fingers through his hair. "Are you all right?"

"Ye- no, I'm not," she said softly. "Please I just want to get out of this fucking place."

"I'm coming now," he told her as he started his car and sped down the road.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?" he responded.

"My bail is $400.00" she informed him.

"It's covered," he told her. "Now just have a seat and wait for me, I'm coming."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes,"

"Are you angry at me?" she asked softly.

He sighed. "I don't have a reason to be angry yet," he told her and then she realized that she was crying. "Kagura? Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I- I didn't mean not to tell you what I was doing- I-"

"Miss," the lady officer called to her. "Your time is up."

"I- I have to go," she told him.

"I'm here." He hung up and walked into the station. He saw Kagura, the phone was still to her ear. When she saw him, she rested it down and made her way to him.

It was obvious that she had been crying for a while. Any anger he might have felt for her keeping a secret from him faded and instead of berating and yelling at her he pulled her into his arms and in his shoulder she cried. Through her tears she tried to explain that someone impersonated her and took a shitload of money that belonged to her stepfather, Naraku.

"These people think I'm lying to them," she sniffled. "I told them that I am the real Kagura Wind but they believe I've stolen that name and identity so I could have access to the bank's money and shit."

Then an officer he knew from a previous encounter came to him. "We'd like to get this sorted out Sir."

"Of course."

* * *

Akiko got to her home and pulled off the costume. She couldn't believe what she just did at first but it was beginning to sink in. She put the wig, dress and other things into the box. She would dispose of them later. She went to the first briefcase and opened it to see again if all the money in the case was absolutely real. When she was assured of it, she closed the case and thought to herself.

'So I have two briefcases filled with thousands of dollars. This money belongs to that bastard Naraku. The woman I posed as is Naraku's stepdaughter, Kagura Wind.'

She hid the two briefcases under her bed. Her father never entered her room so she knew the money would be safe. Akiko didn't know what she'd do with the money, but she did know that it would come in handy.

* * *

Okay people another chapter completed! Things are piecing together quite well. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to write and post another chapter really soon.

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	130. Chapter 112: Love doesn't need a reason

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. Life has been so hectic for me and then I got into an Eminem phase and I couldn't stop listening to his music and shit so yeah. I'm still in the phase so I was writing this chapter when I was listening to him lol. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 112: Love Doesn't Need A Reason

The next morning, Sesshoumaru looked at his fiancé. She was curled up in the bed asleep. They hadn't had sex as he had hoped because of the problems they had with the police. Sesshoumaru didn't want to remember that part of the night, but he went over it briefly in his head.

He and Kagura had followed Akira Yamato- one of the head officers into a room where they discussed Kagura's arrest.

"Why did you go to the bank Ms. Wind?" He asked.

Kagura wasn't even up to bitching at him. She was just so out of it that it had worried him when she had answered the question. "I was sent to pick up some money for my stepfather."

"Your stepfather is Naraku Onigumo correct?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"How did he contact you?" Officer Yamato asked.

"He sent one of the men he hires to give me a message. When Sesshoumaru left for work and Izayoi, Sesshoumaru's stepmother went to run some errands, the man came into the house. He told me that I was to go to the bank and get the money. Then Naraku would send someone to pick up the money."

"So what stopped you from getting the money?"

Kagura sighed. She was just sick and tired of all this questioning. She just wanted to live a normal life but she couldn't even do that. Once Naraku was a part of her life she'd never have the life she always wanted.

"I went to the bank and told the teller that I came to pick up my money, she asked my name and then told me to wait while she got the manager. I sat and when I looked up a moment later an officer was telling me that I am a suspect of identity theft or some shit."

Sesshoumaru held her hand and squeezed it. He could tell that she was just so tired of all the problems. He vowed to himself that he would somehow make Naraku pay for all the pain and inconvenience he had caused Kagura.

Officer Yamato nodded and then looked through some papers. "From what I understand a lady by the name of Kagura Wind came in and received the money. It was two briefcases of money-"

Kagura gasped. "Briefcases?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "What is it?"

"I knew something was wrong!" Kagura exclaimed and held her head.

"What are you talking about?" The officer asked.

"I was walking into the bank when a lady dressed just like me shades and everything walked out with two briefcases. I knew something was wrong the moment I saw her but I couldn't pick up what it was. She just left in such a hurry saying that she had a pedicure appointment but I saw her feet! They definitely didn't need a pedicure!"

"So you think someone posed as you and picked up the money?" Sesshoumaru asked.

She nodded. "That's all it could be!"

"But the woman produced authentic identification. Her driver's license."

"Driver's-"

Kagura looked in her purse. She didn't even realize that her license wasn't in there. "I don't have my license."

The two men looked at her.

"I always keep it in my purse but it's not here," she told them.

"So now you're saying someone 'stole' your license?" The officer looked at her strangely.

She sighed. "I won't answer that. It's obvious you think I'm talking a bunch of bullshit."

"It makes sense that someone could steal it," Sesshoumaru said. "Naraku's undoubtedly watching everything that goes on in our house. He probably knew where you would put your identification and when you were either in the shower, someone could have snuck in and taken it."

"It is possible that you could be the victim of identity theft," Officer Akira told her. "We won't rule out that possibility." He gave her a sheet of paper to fill out some information. "We will have to search your entire history and bloodlines to find out if you are who you say you are, Kagura Wind."

"Can we leave after this?" Sesshoumaru asked noting his fiance's fatigue.

Officer Akira nodded. Kagura filled out the information swiftly and once she was done she picked up her things and headed straight for the exit. She was just so tired of this shit. 'Naraku probably already knows that something went wrong,' she thought. 'He didn't call me like the messenger had said he would. He knows something's wrong and he won't risk getting caught by trying to contact me.'

Sesshoumaru beeped his car open and Kagura hopped in and shut the door. She was a seething mass of anger. Sesshoumaru got in, shut his door and then looked at her. "Kagura?"

"Please," she said completely tired of the crap. "I just want to go home Sesshoumaru."

"All right." He started up the car and drove off.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?"

"Take us to your house," she said. 'I can't be around his family like that. Just the thought of Naraku's men coming in there without me knowing is just too much for me to handle. If anything happened to them because of me-"

He stared at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She told him. 'I don't want to be the reason your family is hurt or worse… killed.'

* * *

When Kagome walked into the school and went to her locker she didn't see Inuyasha and Kikyo pressed up against it. She smiled. For some reason she felt a lot better today. Kagome snickered as she saw Kikyo painting walls and her eyes stayed on Inuyasha the moment he bent to coat his paintbrush. Her eyes stayed on his lean ass for a very long time- actually all lunch time she watched.

'I should go over and talk to him,' she thought but then she saw the supervisor, Mrs. Hakura and knew that she wouldn't let Kagome near him. He was on punishment and this is what she had wanted.

_**'Just tell Hakura that it's imperative that you speak to him.'**_

'Stop it,' Kagome told her other half. 'I already know what I'm going to-'

Then Inuyasha turned and his eyes connected with hers. They didn't look away. His eyes seared into hers, melting her entire being.

'So handsome,' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha could feel Kagome's eyes on him and the moment he had turned their eyes had connected instantly.

'She needs to just come to me,' he thought. 'If she comes to me then we could work out our shit-'

Inuyasha didn't stop staring at her. He was hoping that he could send her a message using nothing but his eyes. She didn't look away either.

'She looks so ready.' The thought. 'Maybe I should go to her-"

Suddenly Inuyasha's facial expression turned to anger. He balled his fist. Muso had just sat next to Kagome causing her to look away from him. 'That guy is just asking for an ass-kicking,' he thought as he turned back to do his work.

Kikyo had seen the exchange between Inuyasha and Kagome. 'Inuyasha stared far too long at her,' she thought. 'He's been giving me so much attention but now I think he's only doing that to make Higurashi jealous.'

Then she saw Muso sit next to Kagome and watched Inuyasha's reaction. It was obvious that Inuyasha was displeased. 'I might as well dump Inuyasha,' she thought. 'Muso is setting up a plan to bring in more money, Inuyasha hardly gives me any money any more, its obvious that he's horny for Kagome… but still!' she thought angrily. 'How could he possibly be interested in HER over ME?'

'No,' she thought a moment later. 'I won't break up with him. He'll have to break up with me first and when he tries to dump me- I don't know how but- I will make him regret it.'

Kagura rolled over in the bed when suddenly a pain in her side shocked through her and her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't breathe how intense the pain was. And then her stomach curled.

"Oh no…" She got up out of the bed and sped out of the room to the bathroom. Opening the lid of the toilet, just in time, her vomit came from her stomach up her esophagus and out of her mouth.

Over and over, Kagura wretched as the pain in her side intensified. She didn't know what was going on. After ten minutes, she flushed the toilet and got up from the floor to look at herself in the mirror. She looked terrible, she felt horrible.

'What's wrong with me?' she rubbed her side and the pain began to ease a bit. Turning on the water, she washed her face and brushed her teeth.

When she got back to her room she went back to the bed to lie down. She felt horrid. 'I must be coming down with something.'

'I still need to think up a plan to get Inuyasha and Kikyo to break up,' Kagome thought. 'But that shouldn't be too difficult right?'

_**'Why don't you just get him to break his promise to you?' Fuckome suggested. 'That's easier.'**_

'I can't ask him to do that!'

_**'But you know he would.' Fuckome said.**_

'Yes,' she sighed. 'I wonder how he did on his practice examination."

_**'Will you focus on one thing at a time?' Fuckome asked irritated.**_

'I'll think on that more a little later on,'

_**'You're so aggravating! If you keep Inuyasha waiting even longer to jump on him, he'll lose complete interest in you.'**_

'Don't say that,' Kagome admonished herself softly. 'He won't lose interest in me.'

_**'You've been thinking that same thing since he dropped the flowers on the lawn. You need to stop thinking and just act on how you feel Kagome!'**_

'I know! I know! But-'

_**'But what?'**_

'The timing isn't right.'

_**'What's so wrong about it?' Fuckome asked. 'It's morning, school hasn't started. Go look for him, pull him somewhere and just tell him that you two need to talk. Then talk, make up and let me kiss him senseless!'**_

'Will you stop that?' Kagome asked becoming a little irritated. 'When I'm ready to go to him I will. Undoubtedly that's why he's acting the way he is. He's waiting. He's waiting on me.'

_**'You know, I applaud Inuyasha,' Fuckome said.**_

'Why do you say that?'

_**'Because if I were him I wouldn't have wasted so much time on you,' Her other side told her. 'He must really love us. I mean I don't even know why he loves us. We haven't done anything to make him truly love us the way he does. I mean sure, we supported him and listened to him and helped him with his school work. But honestly, any good friend would do that for him. So I just wonder why the hell he's being so persistent- he's the rich one, so it's not money he's after, we're not popular- so he's not using us to look good.'**_

'What we have is deeper than money and popularity status- we love each other.' Kagome explained. 'Love doesn't need a reason.'

* * *

Kagura woke to the sound of the phone. 'Geez, who the hell is this calling?' She picked up the phone. "Hello, Sesshoumaru Takahashi Residence, Kagura Wind speaking."

"You're still in bed?"

Kagura's heart jumped and a smile popped onto her face. "Hey baby."

"How are you?"

"Um…" she thought very briefly on whether or not she should tell Sesshoumaru about the fact that she was feeling sick and had vomited earlier that morning. "I'm just sleepy."

"It's almost two o'clock," he said. "Are you well?"

"Yeah," she told him not wanting to worry him. "I'm just getting tired of all the inquisitions and investigation shit."

"Don't worry about it," he said slightly worried about her. "Just relax all right?"

"I just-"

"Kagura, the police are just trying to follow as many clues so they could find Naraku. When he's found the pressure on you will ease up a bit."

"I know,"

"Then just take a bath and go back to sleep if you're tired."

"Okay, I want you to check the house and make sure everything is locked."

Kagura frowned a little. "Do you think something could happen?"

"Yes, if someone was bold enough to steal your driver's license and then pose as you to retrieve two suitcases of money then we have to be careful…" then he paused. "Better yet, go bathe and get dressed."

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm coming to pick you up."

"Sesshoumaru you don't have to-"

"Get ready Kagura," he told her. If there was one thing he didn't want was anyone coming to her asking about the money and she didn't have it. She could be in danger.

"All right." Kagura hung up and then got out of bed. She went straight to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When she got out, she was wearing a towel. Going into her room, dropped the towel and went to the mirror but when she looked in it she turned swiftly because a dark figure was in the reflection.

Kagura's eyes widened at the figure. "W- who are you?" she asked in shock.

"I was sent,"

"Naraku?"

"Yes,"

The figure didn't move.

"What do you want?" She asked her heart pounding.

"Where is the money?"

'Of course,' Kagura thought. 'He didn't call about it so he sent someone.'

"Well?"

"I don't have it."

The figure stepped forward. "Explain yourself woman."

She swallowed and stared at the figure. "How about you tell Naraku to call me?"

"And have the police trace him?"

"He's threatened to kill my family," She told him. "He knows I would never do anything like have the police trace him from my phone."

"Fine," the figure said and then went to the window and jumped out of it.

Kagura went to the window and locked it. 'I'm causing so many problems for Sesshomaru's fami- my family,' she thought. Sesshoumaru's family had welcomed her into their family even though she wasn't married to him. So she had started thinking of them as her family. Tears came to her eyes.

* * *

Yep! There you go people another long awaited chapter! Another one is coming right up! I'm trying really hard to get the chapters out. Some days I get so tired that I can hardly move my muscles but I'm working on that problem by trying to sleep more and stuff so sorry again for the lateness of this chapter.

Inuluver1990 goes to post another chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	131. Chapter 113: Outfit in the Window

I'm still in my Eminem phase right now. Lol. Anyway, let's get back into the story shall we? Of course! Now here we go!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 113: Outfit in the Window

After school came quickly; Inuyasha and Kikyo were in detention. They were studying- at least Inuyasha was studying- Kikyo was texting. Inuyasha didn't know who she was texting and he didn't care. But since he was pretending to be a true boyfriend to her because of the promise he made to Kagome he decided to pull out his phone and text her.

_'Who u texing?'_

_'__Sango,'_

_'__Tru,'_

_'__Why? U thawt I texin a guy?'_

_'__No,'_he texted but thought, 'Yes'.

'It's ok if u say yes, I don't mind. I like wen ur jealous,'

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he heard her laugh softly. 'Whateva'

'So what u doin afta detenshun?'

He thought for a moment. 'Therepy,' he texted.

'Y?'

'Long story,'

'We got a hour lef,'

He looked at her. 'Remem I punch Miro? I do therapy no charges pressed'

'U punch Miro?' she asked. Kikyo didn't know anything about the events that happened on Valentine's Day. All Sango had told her was that Inuyasha was her valentine. After that day, Sango had suddenly stopped talking to her as she used to. Kikyo knew something had been strange but then Sango had told her that she was secretly seeing Miroku. Then of course Kikyo pieced everything together, she realized that Kagome had dumped Miroku and went to Sango. Kikyo didn't really care, she had a new plan.

'Yeah'

'Y?'

'Long story, don't wanna talk bout it. What u doin after?'

'Shoppin with Sango.' She lied.

'Tru. Shouldn't u be studying though? Exams r comin up.'

'I study enough.' She texted. 'Now can u give me some money?'

'I'm broke,' he lied to her. 'Dad grounded me remem?'

'Aright I guess.' she texted with a sigh.

'Yeah,'

* * *

Kagome was home preparing for Friday. Yes, Friday would be the perfect day for her to put her plan into action. She could have done the plan today but she wasn't ready as yet.

So now she was doing everything not in this order: plucking her eyebrows, shaving her legs, moisturizing, treating & washing her hair, straightening & wrapping. She wanted her hair silky and flowing tomorrow. She snuck into her mom's room which she secretly shared with Yusuke almost every night and scrimmaged through her makeup. Kagome didn't want a lot just basic things like eyeliner and lip gloss,

Then she went back to her room and polished her nails a sexy red color. 'I need a new set of nightclothes she realized and so she finished her nails and pulled on a simple pair of jeans with a spaghetti-strapped shirt and slippers. She picked up a matching purse stuffed some money she had saved from babysitting Rin in the purse and left the house. Her mom and Yusuke were at Shippo's baseball game so she could do everything she needed to do and keep it all a secret. Her ankle was also a lot better now so she could move at a quick pace. She made it to the local mall in no time.

'Victoria Secrets,' she read the sign and admired the cute little red negligee in the window. 'How would I look in such a sexy, feminine outfit?' She wondered before she went into the store.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned and saw Ayumi- Hojo's girlfriend. 'I forgot she worked here,' Kagome smiled at her. "Hello Ayumi."

"Can I help you?" What are you looking for?"

"Um, something really simple." She told Ayumi

"Okay, is it for you or a friend?" Ayumi asked going to a rack of lingerie

"It's for me."

Ayumi looked at her and Kagome flushed a little. "Okay," Ayumi smiled at her. "What color do you want?"

"I like red," Kagome told her.

Ayumi nodded. "Red will look amazing on you," She complimented and pulled out a tiny laced top and bottom. Kagome blinked at it.

'I know I don't have a lot of ass…' she thought. 'But seriously? Who's that supposed to fit?'

Ayumi laughed at her reaction. "It'll hug your curves perfectly,"

"Really?" Kagome looked at it skeptically.

"I probably should measure you first but this is just so cute I think you'd look amazing in it whether I measure you or not."

"Thanks," Kagome flushed a little. Then suddenly she noticed someone strangely familiar in the thong aisle. His back was turned but Kagome was certain she knew the person. "Um… Ayumi, hold on."

Then Kagome made her way to the guy who was holding up a little piece of string- obviously a g-string. "Muso?" she put her hand on his arm.

The man turned and Kagome's eyes widened and she stepped back. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "I- I thought you were someone I knew."

The man smiled at her. His blue eyes sparkled at her with amusement. "That's all right," he said his voice deep and husky and way too familiar to Muso Hakudoshi. "Who did you mistake me for?"

"Um… just a guy at my school," Kagome said softly.

"A guy you love?" Kagome's eyes widened and the man laughed at her reaction. "I'm just kidding." He said jokingly.

"I don't love him," She told the man. "He's just a friend."

"Does he look a lot like me?"

She stared at the tall man for a moment and then nodded. "Your height is the same, facial structure- cheekbones, chin, eyebrow arches, nose, mouth… your shoulders look the same width- it's like you're a spitting image of him."

"Or maybe he's a spitting image of me? What'd you call me? Muso?"

Kagome nodded.

"That's my son."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "Y- You're Muso's father?"

He smirked and nodded. "People say I impregnated myself because he looks exactly like me. The only thing he gets from his mother is his weird violet eyes."

"Wow,"

Then suddenly his cell phone rang. He looked at the number and then looked at her. "Sorry important call,"

"I'll just leave you then," Kagome said softly then left to go back to Ayumi. 'That was so embarrassing,' She thought.

"What was that all about?" Ayumi asked.

"Oh, I thought I knew him. Sorry about that. Can I see the outfit in the window?" Kagome asked. 'I didn't even get his name.'

* * *

Muso watched as Kagome and the sales clerk looked at a few sexy but conservative underclothes. 'Who's Kagome shopping for?' he wondered as he spoke to the girl on his phone.

"So detention is over?" he asked her. "Okay I'm coming to pick you up then,"

"Hey can we go to the mall?"

"Why?"

"Because I saw the sexiest red lingerie in the Victoria Secrets window and you have to buy it for me."

Muso looked at the garment from where he stood. "You know I like you better in black."

"But Muso! That lingerie is so sexy! I want it!"

"You know I haven't gotten my money as yet," He told her.

"But Muso if you love me you'd do something to get that for me!"

Muso's lip twitched. "Kikyo, you know I love you- I shouldn't have to buy you things to prove myself."

"You're so mean!" she shouted at him. "No wonder I'm staying with Inuyasha!"

Muso felt his anger begin to escalate. Then he saw Kagome staring at the outfit in the window and something clicked in his head. "Hey baby?"

"What?"

"Don't be angry. I'll buy the outfit okay?"

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes," he said. "I just remembered I sent my stepdaughter Kagura to pick up my money from the bank I'm gonna see what she's saying about it and then I'll come get you okay?"

"All right!"

"I'll see you soon."

"Okay! Bye! I love you baby."

"Love you too," he told her and then hung up. 'She's such a bitch but I'll fix her ass.' Then he moved toward Kagome.

"Hello,"

Kagome turned to look at him. "Oh, yes?"

"Sorry to disturb your panty shopping," he said making her flush a little. "I just wanted to borrow the shop clerk for a second or two."

"Oh, that's okay," Kagome said. "I'm finished anyway."

"Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I just want to pick up a few other things I don't need any more help. Ayumi's all yours."

"Okay thank you." He said as he directed the sale's clerk to the garment in the window. "Now we have to hurry I have to pick up my girlfriend," he said to the clerk.

Kagome watched as the man and Ayumi went to the window. 'He even sounds like Muso except his voice is a little deeper,' she thought and then went toward a rack of ordinary cotton bra and panties she needed a few more of them anyway so she decided to get them anyway.

And so Kagome picked up three pairs of underclothes and then went toward the cashier. The man was finished cashing in the garment and it was bagged. He was asking a few questions as Kagome got her items cashed.

"Excuse me, can I have a slip of paper?" he asked before the cashier could bag Kagome's items. The casher stopped and gave him what he asked for. Then he turned to Kagome. "Hey, you wouldn't have a pen handy do you?"

"Oh," Kagome opened her purse and handed him the pen she always carried with her in case she had to write something important down.

Naraku noted the shiny red polish on her name briefly before jotting down a little note. His mind started working out a simple plan that he was certain would work. He was usually good at predicting the success of any plan he put into action.

When the cashier was finished she handed Kagome her bag and oddly the man stopped asking questions.

"Thank you for your help," he said as he walked out the store at the same time with Kagome. Kagome walked out of the mall and started down the street when suddenly the man pulled up in a black Audi.

"Hey-"

"Huh?" Kagome looked at him. "Hello."

"How far are you going?" he asked. "I'm going in this direction, maybe I can drop you off?"

"Um…"

He smiled at her. "Your name is Kagome right?"

Her eyes widened. They hadn't exchanged names. "How do you know that?"

"Muso's told me so much about you I'd be dense not to pick up on who you were," he said.

"Muso's talked about me?"

"He told me you're his friend but I thought it was a little more," he explained. "He says that you're the first friend he made when he got to the school."

"He knows another girl. They've been friends for years-"

"Oh that's Kikyo," he said. "I know about her too, but they're really only friends."

Kagome nodded.

"Come on," he told her. "You've been good to my son. He's very misunderstood and it's good to know he's made such an obviously nice friend. He's told me how intelligent you are and everything. I like the thought of him being around positive and influential people."

"Okay," Kagome said as she got into the Audi. "I thought this was Muso's car."

"It's actually mine but I let him borrow it. If he graduates I'll let him have it."

"Wow," Kagome said and then directed him to turn a corner. "Muso's actually doing very well in school," she told him. "He's very good at math and science- actually all subjects he's very intelligent."

He grinned at her. "Are you sure you don't love my son?"

Kagome flushed. "Mr. Hakudoshi, I'm really just a friend."

"I know," he smiled. "You just flush brilliantly when you're embarrassed. Oh and my name is Naraku Onigumo"

"Onigumo?" Kagome frowned. "But Muso's last name is-"

"I divorced his mother but it was agreed that Muso would keep her last name. I didn't mind." Naraku said.

"Oh," Then Kagome saw her house which was actually Yusuke's house but she let him pass it and drop her off at a neighbor's house. She didn't want him to know where she really lived. When he stopped the car, she thanked him and got out of the car absolutely forgetting her bag from Victoria Secrets.

He was just pulling out when he noticed her bag and his bag as well. He stopped and honked his horn. Kagome turned and he showed her a bag.

"Oh!" Kagome went back to him. "Thank you," she said taking the bag.

"No problem." He told her, reversed and drove down the road. When he vanished, Kagome sighed and walked across the road to Yusuke's house. She unlocked the door and entered the house. Her mom, Yusuke and Shippo were still at the baseball game.

"Good, now I can go and try on my underclothes!" Kagome ran up the stairs excitedly. She went into her room, locked the door and stripped out of her clothes. She couldn't wait. When she grabbed the Victoria Secrets Bag she poured the contents out onto her bed and then gasped.

"Oh my gosh!"

* * *

Another one bites the dust people! Lol. Yep another chapter completed. I hope you liked it. Imma try posting another chapter for my wonderful fans tonight! Is it weird that I have Eminem staring at me on my desktop? Lol. (Freaky)

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	132. Chapter 114: Signs

**Still on my E phase people. (Sighs) I'm Bahamian and I know this isn't crazy but I have the hots for like 'white' guys. I don't really like black men. I don't really know why but anyway who cares? I'm infatuated with Eminem and his sexy, filthy mouth right now. Lol. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 114: Signs

Sesshoumaru had sent Kagura to pick up Rin and take her to his parents' house. So now Kagura was waiting for Rin. It was almost five o'clock. Rin had Brownie Brigade an afterschool program.

Kagura was seated in the car when suddenly her cell phone rang. She sighed and looked at the number. It was listed as 'Unknown'.

'Naraku.'

She answered. "Yes?"

"Where's my money?" Naraku's voice came through the phone.

"I don't know."

"Don't you fucking lie to me!" He shouted. "I worked hard for that money!"

"No you created a prostitution ring and made women like me work hard for that money," Kagura retorted.

"I don't have time to fuck around," he said. "Where is the money?"

"I don't know," she told him. "Naraku, the only thing I know is that I went to the bank to get the money, I was told that another Kagura Wind picked it up and took it."

"Another-"

"I was taken to the fucking police station because they thought I stole the identity of Kagura Wind," She said.

"Well bloody fuck," Naraku growled. "So that money is gone?"

"As far as I know, yes." She told him. "I don't know who took the money or who would pose as me. I didn't tell anyone about it. But I do know that my driver's license was stolen and used as identification for that poser."

"You're of no use to me,"

Kagura smirked. "I know," she said. "And I'm glad about that fact. Maybe now you can leave me the fuck alone."

There was a silence.

"Naraku," she shattered the dead air. "If you just leave me and my new family and friends alone for the rest of our lives, I will stop the police from looking for you on my behalf," she said.

Naraku knew what that meant. It meant that Kagura would stop threatening to find him and throw him before the courts. He would have no more problems pertaining to her case.

"Fine," he said. "I will leave you and everyone you know alone,"

And then he hung up. Kagura didn't completely believe him. She knew she would continue to be cautious but at least she felt a little ease come over her.

Five minutes later, Rin was running toward the car looking as cute as ever. "Good afternoon Soon-To-Be Mommy!"

Kagura smiled at her. "Hello sweetie." She greeted. "How was school?" She asked as she drove off.

"Good! I had a lot of fun today!"

"That's nice," Kagura felt even more calm come over her as the little girl talked about all the fun things she had done.

A few minutes later they were at Rin's grandparents' house. "Okay Rin, I have to go pick up your dad," Kagura said as Rin got out of the car.

"All right!" She smiled cutely. "Ms. Wind?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you can't give me a brother or sister?"

Kagura felt a heavy weight crush her and she shook her head. "Yes," she said.

"It's okay!" Rin told her quickly noting her sadness. "Once you're with me and daddy I'm happy!"

"Really?"

Rin nodded.

"Thank you Rin," she said and then waited until Rin was inside the house before reversing and heading toward Sesshoumaru's work. 'I wish I could have children Rin, but I've been a prostitute for so many years. I've never gotten pregnant or anything.' She rubbed her flat stomach. 'There's no way I'll get pregnant.'

Kagura sighed when her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

It was Izayoi.

"Kagura can you pick up some salad dressing please?"

"You caught me just in time," Kagura said turning into a nearby convenience store. She went in and picked up the dressing and headed for the counter. When suddenly, a little boy ran into her.

"Oh!" Kagura looked down at the boy who was no older than Rin.

"I'm sorry lady," he smiled up at her showing two missing front death. Kagura's heart melted at the little boy.

"Here!" The little boy pulled out something from his pocket and handed it to her. "I snatched it from the counter!"

"How mischievous," Kagura smiled at him and the little boy ran away. She looked at the box and froze when she read what it was. 'Very mischievous.'

Kagura cashed in the salad dressing and the 'gift' from the boy. She left the convenience store, hopped into Sesshoumaru's car and drove off. She smiled as secret smile as she drove.

'I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it, even though I know it'll be blue,' Kagura thought as she pulled into the parking lot of Sesshoumaru's work to wait on him.

* * *

Kagome stared at the red garment. 'The man gave me the wrong bag!' and then she noticed that all of her other underwear was there. 'Okay, he accidently gave me his lingerie- or rather his girlfriend/new wife's lingerie?'

She picked it up. It looked absolutely sexy. 'I probably should give this to Muso when I see him in school-'

And then the saw a piece of paper. She picked it up and curiosity made her read it. "Kagome-"

She stopped. "He wrote a letter to me?"

**Kagome,**

**I know this is a shock, but I want you to have this garment…**

"What the hell?" Kagome flushed bright red. "How can he possibly-"

**You're not to tell Muso about it. My girl wanted me to buy it for her but I don't like the color and she pissed me off. So you can have it as a gift for treating my son so well. It'll match your nails.**

"As if I'm really going to wear this!" Kagome put the note down and stared at her newly painted red nails.

_**'But it's sooooo sexy!' Fuckome thought.**_

"Who cares?" Kagome asked herself. "I'm going to give it to Muso."

_**'You honestly think Muso is going to believe that his father bought lingerie and secretly stuffed it in your bag of panties while offering you a ride home?'**_

'I can't accept this!'

_**'He gave it to you!'**_

"You're so ridiculous!" Kagome growled angrily.

A very brief moment later she heard Yusuke's car pull up.

"Mom's home!" Kagome scrambled to hide the unmentionables and pulled off her casual clothes to put on her regular old t-shirt and shorts.

By the time her mom came to her room, Kagome was seated brushing out her hair.

"So how was the game?"

Saya sighed. "It was close."

"I take that to mean Shippo's team didn't win?"

Her mother shook her head. "They played really good though and I'm very proud of Shippo. He's a great batter."

"How's he taking the loss?"

Saya smiled. "Surprisingly well. He's excited to play again and do better."

"That's good."

"We're going out to celebrate tomorrow night."

Kagome's brush stilled. "Tomorrow night?"

Her mother nodded as she went to sit on Kagome's bed. "At around 7 to 9pm. Shippo has a sleepover with a friend of his that starts at 9:30 also. So we'll drop him off and come home."

Kagome bit her lip and then relaxed. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you and Yusuke go out again?"

Saya blinked and then put a strand of hair behind her ear. "Honey after all that happened I really don't want to leave you alone,"

Kagome sighed. "I'll be all right mom."

"I don't want to risk it."

"Isn't Takani still in the hospital? He's having a few complications right?"

Saya nodded. "But still, anything could happen. So Yusuke and I just planned to watch a whole bunch of movies together. We got a few horrors and chick flicks and stuff and I'm going to the food store to buy some late night snacks. You can join-"

"No thank you," Kagome said.

Saya got up and went to her. "Kagome? Are you uncomfortable with Yusuke and I being together?"

Kagome looked up at her and shook her head. "Not at all," she said and then smiled. "I really like Yusuke and I know you like him mom. I'm old enough to understand that you're in a relationship."

Saya smiled. "You're becoming so mature."

She laughed. "I just turned 16 mom, it'd be a crime if I wasn't maturing."

Saya nodded. "So what is your plan for tomorrow night?"

"I don't really have a plan," she said. "I was going to take a very long bath and just relax. Exams start full force on Monday and I just need to chill right now. I can't overload my mind. I know I'm fully prepared for my exams so I'm not worried. But I do need to sort out a few little issues."

"Issues?"

Kagome went back to combing her hair. "Yes."

"You mean Inuyasha?"

"I'm not entirely sure what I mean," Kagome said. "I've been trying to sort out feelings and stuff right now. They're bothering me a little."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kagome smiled. "We've talked about everything mom." Then she thought, 'almost everything,'

Saya nodded.

"Besides, I think it's Inuyasha and I who have to talk," she said. "I'll probably call him and speak to him. You know, set up a time to meet where we can just sort out what's happening."

"That's a good idea."

Kagome agreed. "Anyway," she yawned. "I think I'm going to head off to bed."

"But it's just about to hit five-thirty, Yusuke's helping me make dinner-"

"I'm not hungry," Kagome told her. "I just want to sleep."

"Oh, okay." Saya headed for the door. "Good night honey."

"Good night mom."

When Saya left, Kagome went to her door and locked it. 'I'm going to give Muso his father's lingerie- that sounds so weird- anyway, I'll give it to Muso in a package or something.'

Kagome took out the lingerie and sighed. 'It's so sexy though.' She packaged it quickly and then put it on the dresser. In less than a minute Kagome was in her bed, eyes closed and ready for sleep to overcome her… but it didn't come to her. Instead she thought about Inuyasha and then remembered that he probably would be in therapy.

* * *

'I want my car back,' Inuyasha thought as he hopped off the bus and headed down the street. He was on his way to therapy. He didn't like leaving Kikyo in the school yard to wait for her ride but she had told him to leave her and that she would be okay and that nothing would happen to her. And so he left her.

Now he was at Niroku's Office. He entered the building and saw a new secretary seated there.

'Oh yeah- that girl pretending to be Kikyo- Akiko- she probably got caught by the police and stuff.' He remembered the first time he had come to the psychiatrist's office, a man by the name of Naraku had posed as Niroku and Inuyasha had spilled his guts to the stranger. On top of that, Inuyasha had found out that Niroku was Miroku's father and had gotten a punch in the face for sending Niroku's son to the hospital.

"Afternoon, I'm here to see Niroku Houshi,"

The woman greeted him, checked the appointment list and then sent him to Niroku's Office. Inuyasha entered the office and saw Niroku writing behind his desk.

"Inuyasha, don't be a stranger," Niroku greeted. "Come sit down I'll be right with you."

Inuyasha did as told and lounged out on the sofa. He was actually very tired because he and Kikyo had been painting walls that morning and scrubbing toilets and floors at lunchtime.

'Kagome had to be very jealous to resort to such an action,' he thought and then a grin popped onto his face. 'My plan must be working.'

"Who's that grin for?"

Inuyasha looked up and the grin erased from his face. "No one."

"Come now," Niroku grinned. "You can't lie to me. You were thinking about someone."

"I was thinking about what I'm going to do when I get out of this place."

"You were thinking about Kagome,"

Inuyasha's lip twitched and he looked away from Niroku. The older man laughed. "You can't fool me." He said.

"Yeah, yeah and let's just get this session over with. I'm fucking tired."

Niroku smirked. "Your father called to ask me to drop you home tonight."

"Why?"

"Time's changed and he doesn't want you catching the bus when it's dark. A lot of heinous crimes have been going on lately."

"No thank you," Inuyasha said. "I'll catch the bus."

Niroku shook his head. "It's by your mother's command that he called to ask me to do that favor. You are Izayoi's only blood son."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Fine, use the 'mother' card."

"Good," Niroku nodded and then a moment later asked. "So let's talk about what's happening with you."

"Long story," Inuyasha said bluntly.

"We've got until 7 o'clock. So let's hear what's been happening in your life since the last time we spoke."

Inuyasha kept his mouth shut.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Kikyo shouted in the Victoria Secrets store. "That red outfit has been in the window for weeks! Why isn't it there?"

"I'm sorry miss," The owner said. "Someone bought it."

"NO!"

"Kikyo calm down," Muso told her secretly smirking, 'That's what you get for being such a bitch to me. I put it in Kagome's bag.'

"This isn't fair!" She screamed. "I wanted that outfit!"

"Miss there are plenty other outfits that are like that one,"

"But it's not that one!" Kikyo shouted angrily.

"We can order another one," The manager told her not wanting to draw too much attention to the hysterical drama queen.

"No thank you!" Kikyo huffed. "Muso I'm tired of this! Let's go!"

"I apologize, Miss," The manager said as the girl walked out of the store with her boyfriend.

When they were gone, the manager let out a rush of air. Everyone in the store thought the same thing, 'Thank goodness the bitch is gone.'

* * *

"You might as well talk," Niroku said a minute later. "If you don't I'll have to jot you down to be in my office for at least 6 months."

Inuyasha began talking immediately. He just wanted to finish the sessions as soon as possible.

Niroku listened as Inuyasha recounted every single detail of Kagome's 16th birthday. It had been an extremely long day for Inuyasha and Kagome's family. By the time Inuyasha finished it was 6:45.

"And now I'm just keeping my distance and devoting my time to Kikyo," Inuyasha said.

"What a story," Niroku said.

"Tell me about it." The younger guy rolled his eyes.

"So let me get this. You've planned not to go to Kagome and ask her to talk to you anymore?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"And you're doing that because you're tired of always being the one to initiate a conversation?"

"Kind of," Inuyasha said. "It's still a little confusing for me to explain but what I'm doing is this. I'm always the one to go to Kagome and ask her to talk about all the shit happening between us. Every time I try to go to her, she pulls away and tells me that she needs time to think and so I give her that time. But every day that passes it gets harder and harder for me to just stay away from her."

"Okay,"

"So, I usually end up urging her to talk to me. I guess that makes her feel a little pressured."

"I agree."

"I don't mean to make her feel as if I'm forcing her to talk before she's ready to," he said. "I just- I just want to get everything sorted out so our relationship could be clearer. Kagome made me promise to stay as Kikyo's boyfriend."

"Yes you told me that last week," Niroku said looking at previous notes. "You told me she did that because she felt remorseful for Kikyo."

"Yeah,"

"You said that Kagome told you that it wasn't right to dump Kikyo since Kikyo didn't know that she hadn't been giving you the support you needed."

Inuyasha nodded.

"You said that Kagome told you that whenever Kikyo wanted anything from you, she asked but when it came to you asking Kikyo to give you support you didn't ask and so it left Kikyo ignorant."

Inuyasha nodded again.

"And so Kagome said that you have to stay with Kikyo until she 'messes up' in the relationship. Then you and her would be together right?"

"Exactly."

"You know from the first time I heard you say that I thought it was-"

"A bunch of shit," Inuyasha interjected. "Yeah I know," he said. "But that's what she told me and so I devoted my time to being with Kikyo and then the separation between me and Kagome being together had me fighting off urges to go to her- but I couldn't help staying away and so we ended up doing things in secret."

"Yes and you're aware that what you both are doing isn't exactly the best way to be in a relationship right?"

"Yeah, Kagome's the kind of girl I want to take to dinner and go to the movies and dance and go to karaoke and shit," he said. "But because we see each other in secret all we really get to do is-"

"Kiss and touch,"

He nodded. "But back to what I was saying, I think that if I stop going to Kagome, she will start to see that maybe she's losing me. If she feels as though she's completely losing me to Kikyo then maybe that'll in some way force her to come to me and we can sort out all our crap."

"And that's all you want?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "All I want is to be with Kagome. You think my plan will work? Or do you think I should just go to her again?"

Niroku thought for a moment. "I can't say if your plan will work," he told the younger guy honestly. "But I can say that if Kagome really loves you and doesn't want to lose you then she will come to you very soon. I mean- you told me how she alerted the principal about what you and Kikyo were doing in the music room. It's obvious she's feeling very jealous and she's acting out in a very obvious manner."

"Yeah,"

"So all I can say is that maybe you should keep your plan going," Niroku told him. "Because if Kagome comes to you, you'll feel a lot better knowing that she's completely serious about being with you."

Then Niroku's timer beeped. "Well that ends this session. You can go to the car, I'll be there soon I just have to lock up."

Inuyasha picked up his school bag and went to Niroku's car. Niroku came down ten minutes later and they hopped into his car and drove off.

* * *

That's another chapter down people! Hope you enjoyed it. Remember we are now on Thursday in this story. Things spice up on Friday! I can't wait! lOl.

Inuluver1990 goes to write yet another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	133. Chapter 115: Two Hoes Meet

**WAIT! I CAN EXPLAIN WHY THIS CHAP IS SO LATE!**

**NO! NO! NOOOOOOO! COME BACK MY WONDERFUL FANS!**

**YOU'LL LISTEN? THANK YOU!**

**Guys, College has started for me yet again so now I'm focusing on school work and crap. Anyway, I'm going to try to write two-three chapters every week so that I can keep you guys up to date. Sorry for the long wait but so many things are happening right now. It's crazy!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 115: Two Hoes Meet

Friday was finally here at last. Kagome felt a bit anxious as she walked into the school. She had washed her hair yesterday and straightened it with her flat iron and so now it was super straight with a lot of bounce and swing to it.

Since Kagome always came to school early not many people were there to stare at her. Her mom, Yusuke and Shippo had all been shocked when they saw her. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had two red clips in the front. She had plucked her eyebrows yesterday something she had never done before.

'I don't know what I was thinking,' she smiled as she walked pass a guy who did a double take when he saw her. 'Do I really look that different?'

_**'No, you just look like you actually care about how you look,' Fuckome explained.**_

'I think it's more than that,' Kagome thought. 'I mean, I don't understand why I wanted to look so good today.'

_**'Hmm… maybe you just want Inuyasha to acknowledge you- maybe you just want him to see exactly what he's getting before he gets it tonight.'**_

Kagome blushed at the thought. 'He's- he's not getting anything!'

_**'Now, now, don't spaz out on me!' Fuckome laughed. 'We'll think about what he's getting later'**_

Kagome sighed and reached her locker. Pulling out a few books she closed the locker and went straight to her classroom. It was Friday- the final day of mock exams. She sat down and pulled out her folder and started to look over her work.

"Fuck it!" Inuyasha strolled into the school and headed for his classroom. "Biology mock exam today and I can hardly remember shit." As he walked, he passed an open room. He knew it was Kagome's class. He didn't expect to see her there and so he looked into the class and saw a girl seated peering over a book.

His heart jumped into his chest when he noticed the way she nibbled on the end of her pen. It was a familiar action. Kagome did that whenever she was studying. How did he know that? Simple, he made it his duty to watch her like a hawk since he wasn't talking to her. There were so many little things he noticed about her, like the way she twirled her tongue around her straw whenever she drank something… 'shit,' Inuyasha thought as his body responded to the provocative little thought.

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment. 'She's so focused- would it be a problem if I just-'

And then she looked up at the doorway.

Their eyes connected.

'Fuck it,' he thought as he entered the classroom. 'There's nothing wrong with getting her to explain a few things to me.'

'Inuyasha!' Kagome's heart jumped into her throat.

_**'Stay calm Kagome,' Fuckome told her. 'You look very pretty today so he's just coming to look at you, maybe say a few things, stay calm and get that fear out of your eyes! You're not afraid of him anymore!'**_

'Okay,' Kagome said making herself calm down. She watched as Inuyasha closed the distance between them. Then she craned her neck upwards so she could look at him clearly.

"Good morning Kagome,"

She gave him a small smile. "Good morning Inuyasha. How are you?"

He rubbed his neck. "A little worried I guess,"

'He's worried?' Kagome stared at him confusedly. "Why are you worried?"

"Well," He pulled out the seat beside her. It was Muso's seat, formally Hojo's seat. Kagome moved her bag and rested it on the back of her chair. "Thanks,"

He looked at her noting the way her tongue peeped passed her lips to lick them. "I'm kinda worried because we have that bio exam today and I can hardly remember shit."

Her eyes widened a little. "You- you can't remember?"

He shook his head. "I mean- I'm sure when I see the questions I'll recall some of the shit but- I'm kinda worried I won't remember enough to pass."

'So we're not talking about us,' she thought. 'Okay, school work and exams- I can handle a conversation like that.'

Kagome tapped her chin. "Well this is only a mock exam but it's a good indicator to see how well you'll fare in the real exam."

Inuyasha nodded.

"From all the information you know now," Kagome opened her biology text. "Can you make a guess on how well you'll do?"

"Um…" Inuyasha's forehead wrinkled. "Maybe an E if I'm lucky enough I'll scrape a D."

Kagome exhaled. "That's not good."

"What should I do?"

"Well," Kagome said. "Cramming a bunch of information is never good. How about we spend all day together until after lunch- just looking over biology?"

'She's- she wants to spend the whole school day together?' Inuyasha's heart pounded a little faster. "I mean- sure we could do that-" He said.

She looked up at him. "You know if you want to spend your time doing other stuff-"

"No!" He jumped a little. "I was just thinking how we're gonna do that when I have to go to detention this morning and lunchtime-"

"I can talk to the principal on your behalf," Kagome suggested. "I'm sure he'll understand that studying is of more importance right now-."

"You'd do that?"

She nodded. "It's important that we pass our exams and do well so that we can get into good colleges. I'll talk to him. But right now let's start okay? Open your book."

"Uh- Okay," Inuyasha said doing as told.

* * *

"Muso-"

"It's Naraku," He told Kikyo who was fixing his hair.

"Naraku," she corrected. "Why are you putting in this weave?"

He stared at himself in the mirror. "I have to meet a few people who know me as Naraku, not Muso. As you know, Muso has short hair and violet eyes. I, Naraku have blue eyes and long hair."

"Okay, and who are these people?" she asked.

"You don't need to know that," he told her. "Just make sure this is fixed properly."

She picked up her brush and began to comb it through. "It's fixed." She told him.

"It looks natural?"

She stared at him in the mirror. "Yes, you look as you did before you cut your hair."

He nodded. "All right then. You ready for school?"

"You're coming?"

"Of course not." He told her. "I have other things to do today."

"Oh,"

"I'm dropping you off to school."

She frowned. "Can't I stay with you?"

"Have you forgotten I'm 43? Do you want people to question us? I'm only like this until tomorrow morning. Then I'll be back to Muso."

"I'm ready for school then," she told him. "But I'd much rather just stay home and sleep. They have me cleaning toilets and shit."

"You asked for that."

"I didn't ask for anything," she snapped at him. "Just drop me home. I'm not into school today." She told him. 'I need to go to Takani Corp and pick up my tapes, but Mus- Naraku can't know about that so I'm glad he has other things to do.'

"All right." He pulled on his pants. "Let's go."

She followed him out of his apartment, formerly owned by his stepdaughter Kagura Wind.

'Kikyo is going to get hurt tonight,' he thought as he opened the door and let her in. 'There's nothing I can do to stop it, so I just need to make sure my plan goes off perfectly. Kikyo will forgive me once I have enough money to give her.'

'That tape is going to make shitloads of money.' Kikyo thought as Muso sped off in his black Audi.

* * *

"Where are you going Akiko?" Her father asked noting that she had clothes picked out and resting on her bed.

"I don't ask you where you are going dad," she told him as she applied her make up. "It's none of your business."

He sighed. "How long will you be gone, this time?"

She stared at him through the mirror. "All night."

He frowned. "You- you are being safe, right? I don't want you getting into any more problems."

She sighed. "I'm being safe. What's happening at work?"

"A few connected issues but other than that nothing much," he told her.

"I heard that two suitcases full of money were taken from the bank from a woman posing as another woman. Some identity theft thing."

He nodded. "Yes, we have no clues. The woman was very crafty in making her entrance and exit."

Akiko smirked. "She sounds amazing."

"She's a thief and a con-artist." He told her.

Akiko laughed. "And here I thought she was gutsy and confident in her abilities."

He looked at her. A strange feeling came over him. It was as if somehow he knew she was doing something wrong- or had done something wrong. "You're enjoying this."

'You have no idea,' Her eyes sparkled at him. "It's kind of exciting to hear about it."

He nodded. "Honey, why don't you try out for the police exam?"

She put her eyeliner down. "Isn't this conversation the same one we had when I left the first time?"

He rubbed his neck. "Yes-"

"You know why I don't want to go to police college dad." She felt her anger begin to raise.

"But you're very critical minded, sharp and you have certificates in law enforcement, you know about the court system, you're fast on your feet, agile-"

"Thank you," She cut him off. "I'd rather become a lawyer before a police."

"Why?"

"Because-" she stopped. She could feel the answer ripping from her. She had never told anyone why she didn't try out for the exam even though she was far too sure she could pass it with flying colors.

"Because?"

"Because," she calmed herself. "I don't want to." She told him and then turned to look at him. "And you know I never do what I don't want to do."

He sighed. "Yes," he nodded. "I know that far too well and you always do what you say you're going to do."

"That's right." She went to her clothes on the bed. "Now please leave I have to get ready for work."

"Oh yes, you didn't say where you were working."

She picked up her pair of black stockings. "Do I have to say?"

"You're very secretive Akiko," her father sighed.

"True," she nodded.

"That's not always a good thing," he said.

"Maybe," she told him. "But that's who I am. You just have to trust me when I say I'm not getting myself into more trouble."

"Okay."

Her father left her room and she sighed. "I need to move out. He's asking far too many questions for my taste."

She dropped her towel.

* * *

Kikyo wasted no time getting into the shower, dressing and heading out to Takani Corporation. 'Just pay and get the tape. Then go home, edit it and format it to a dvd. I wonder who I can get to sell it for me…'

With a sigh, Kikyo hopped off of the bus and entered the Corporation. It wasn't as busy as she thought it would be. She headed for the front desk clerk.

"Good morning," Kikyo said.

The woman looked up Kikyo gasped. The lady looked almost exactly like her. The clerk smiled. "Good morning, how may I help you?"

"I came to see Mr. Takani- I believe that's his name," she told the clerk.

"Oh!" Akiko exclaimed. "Didn't you hear on the news? Mr. Takani is in the hospital. He's having a few complications due to an event that I am not allowed to discuss."

"Really?" Kikyo frowned. "Then where can I get my tape from? I bought a system and was told that I could pick up the tape at the Corporation."

Akiko nodded. "All right, I will go and check to see if your tape is ready, miss?"

"Oh, Kikyo Miko." She said.

"You can have a seat, while you wait."

Kikyo watched the woman go into a room as she went to sit down on a comfortable chair. 'There's something strange about that woman-'

Akiko put a hand over her mouth before an eruption of giggles assailed her. 'That's Kikyo! That's the girl Naraku is hot for?'

The laughter stopped and she straightened and walked down to the editing room. 'So she has another tape?'

Entering the room, Akiko spoke to one of the workers. "Yes, I came to pick up a tape for Kikyo Miko."

"Here," The guy gave it to her.

"Your job must be real fun," Akiko said sarcastically as she looked up at one of the televisions that had a man bent over on his hands and knees and another man dressed in stockings and a garter belt riding the man's back.

"Loads," The man replied.

Akiko left the room with the tape. "I wonder what's on this… no, I already know what's on it. Undoubtedly, this Kikyo girl and Naraku are having sex on it."

Then she stopped. 'Maybe- Maybe I should just keep it and use it-' she shook her head. 'No, let her have it. I can destroy her and Naraku without it. But I wonder why she wants a sex tape… okay, maybe I don't wonder why. I mean the girl is obviously kinky as hell. Undoubtedly she wants to watch it with him, get horny and fuck some more.'

Akiko's body responded. 'I need a fuck,' she thought as she balled her empty hand into a fist. 'Maybe that guy in the editing room-'

She shook her head. 'No. Tonight for 4 hours my body will get what it's been waiting for. I always do what I say I'm going to do. And I always do what I want to do. Naraku and his underage-bitch will understand that in due time.'

* * *

Akiko came back to her desk and called Kikyo. "All right Ms. Miko. I have your tape all packaged and ready."

"Thank you." Kikyo said. "How much is it?"

"Oh. If this is your first tape then it's free. All others are $25.00."

Kikyo nodded. "Okay, this is my first tape."

'Hmm…' Akiko thought remembering the tape she gave to Shoji. 'So she doesn't know that she was taped molesting Shoji's brother. Too bad for this little bitch.'

"Well then," Akiko said giving Kikyo the tape in a bag. "Thank you for using the Iris System and do come back again."

Kikyo took the bag and smiled. "Oh if you're here permanently you'll see me here more times than you can count."

'Maybe this bitch will spill some info.' Akiko smiled. "Oh really? Why is that?"

Kikyo laughed. "I just have lots of stuff to tape."

"Sounds exciting," Akiko commented. "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of stuff?"

Kikyo looked at her. "Just some sexy little scenes that's all."

"Pornography?"

Kikyo tapped her chin and then nodded. "Yes, you see I have a boyfriend and his birthday is coming up really soon. Maybe in two weeks. I want to give him something he's never gotten before."

"Wow!" Akiko exclaimed. "That's so sweet. You must really love him."

"Y- Yeah I do. I love him a lot."

'She's lying?' Akiko realized. "You don't sound sure of that."

Kikyo laughed softly. "Love is such a stupid word," She told Akiko. "I mean, what is love anyway, right? It has so many meanings. I mean I can love my shoes but not in the same way as I love my parents and not in the same way as I love something else. Love is stupid."

"But you care for him?"

"Let me think about that," she thought for a second. "I guess I do care about him a little. I mean he gives me whatever I want and he does whatever I say with little to no questioning. He'd do anything for me. What else could a girl ask for?"

Akiko shrugged. "Sounds as if you've found a sucker."

Kikyo laughed. "Yes. But then again all men are suckers."

"Especially those in love. He loves you?"

Kikyo frowned. "I don't know," she told the clerk. "He says he does, but what does a guy know about love right? I mean we fuck practically every day. No doubt he's confused love with lust or some other kind of shit."

"True," Akiko nodded.

"Anyway, I have to go." Kikyo said flicking her hair. "I'll be seeing you again soon."

"All right! It was nice meeting you."

Kikyo began to walk out when she turned back to Akiko. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Oh!" Akiko thought quickly. "It's Akiko!"

Kikyo froze in shock for a moment. 'That's the same name of that stupid whore that keeps talking to Mus- Naraku.'

"What's the matter?" Akiko asked knowing exactly what she was thinking.

Kikyo stared at her. 'Impossible. There's no way this is that woman-' Kikyo shook he head. "It's nothing," she said. "Your name was kind of familiar to me."

"Oh I get that all the time," Akiko smiled at her. "Akiko is such a popular name."

"Yeah- Kikyo too," she responded. "Anyway, I have to go."

"Okay, good bye!"

The moment Kikyo walked out of the building Akiko broke into a fit of laughter. "Tonight is gonna be some heavy shit! I can't wait!"

* * *

Extremely late chapter I know, but don't blame me. College has started and then I'm doing a bunch of other stuff as well. Anyway, I hope you guys are still interested in this story. I'll really try to post as soon as possible. It's really hard not overworking myself.

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	134. Chapter 116: Phase 1 Complete

Yeah here I am again. Please continue following the story. I'm working really hard at it for all of you. Thank you for your support I really appreciate it a lot.

On with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 116: Phase 1 Complete

_**'Okay so we're spending lunch together with Inuyasha!' Fuckome thought happily. 'Did you notice how absolutely sexy he looks today?'**_

'How could I not notice?' Kagome rolled her eyes.

"What's that face for?"

Kagome looked up and to her shock and surprise she was face to face with Miroku who was giving her a kiss face. She snapped back quickly and Sango knocked him in the head.

"OW!" He exclaimed rubbing the sore spot. "What was that for!"

Sango ignored him and sat beside her. "So, how have you been doing?"

"Not too bad," Kagome said turning her head to look at how far on the lunch line Inuyasha was.

"I take it you and Inuyasha are together now?" Miroku asked sitting in Inuyasha's spot beside Kagome.

Kagome shook her head. "You know he and Kikyo are together."

"But-" Sango paused. "I mean- you two just look like you're 'together'."

Kagome smiled a little. "That's only because Kikyo isn't here today."

'Must be with Naraku,' Sango thought. "Anyway, what are you two doing anyway?"

"Studying,"

Miroku let out a short laugh. "Studying?"

Sango shot him a hard glare and he hushed. "Monday is coming so fast."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, we'll be in exam mode in no time."

"I already feel the pressure," Sango admitted.

"Don't worry Sango," Miroku said. "It isn't like we don't study a lot."

Sango agreed. "Yeah- I'm not worried about passing, it's just that there's just so much to remember."

"You just have to take it one subject at a time," Kagome responded.

"Anyway," Miroku sighed. "When will you and Inuyasha stop playing this game?"

"Miroku!"

Kagome looked at him. "Game?"

He nodded ignoring Sango. "I mean it's so obvious that you two-"

"Are busy studying?"

Kagome gasped and her head snapped to look at Inuyasha who was glaring at Miroku. 'Can't believe he brought up this subject,' Inuyasha thought. 'I swear if Kagome gets up and leaves Miroku's gonna shit teeth.'

"Inuyasha?"

He didn't look at her afraid she'd see the anger building in his eyes. Miroku saw it and knew that it was his cue to leave.

"Hey Sango, how about we go to the library and you know- work a few math problems?"

"Yeah-" Sango agreed noting the tension. "Anyway Kagome we'll talk later."

"Okay,"

"Bye Inuyasha," Sango said.

"Yeah Sango."

"Later Kagome," Miroku gave his farewell and then he and his girlfriend left the cafeteria.

Inuyasha sat down beside her with their lunch. "So about this biology exam-"

"Can we eat first?" Kagome asked quickly. She didn't really want to hear about the exam and stuff. What she really wanted was to work things out between her and Inuyasha but she knew she couldn't bring up the subject at the moment. Still- she wanted to just spend some time with him talking about other things.

"Sure," he said handing her the bag of mixed fruit she wanted.

"So are you still playing the guitar?" She asked popping a grape into her mouth.

He nodded. "Yeah but not so much because of exams and stuff."

"True," she responded. "And how's your family?"

"Um- their well," he said a little shocked she was talking on other subjects than school.

"Rin?"

He took a bit of his burger. "She's as rambunctious as ever," he said. "I just wished she had a few friends to play with in her spare time."

Kagome nodded.

"I like it that Sesshoumaru has Kagura helping him with Rin. Kagura usually takes Rin to the park to play on the swings and stuff. Rin gets to meet a bunch of other kids and that's good."

"I agree," Kagome said. "You know Shippo- that's Principal Yoshida's son- he plays kids baseball and he's really good. I hear the games are exciting maybe you all can go one day and cheer him on. He talks about meeting Rin again, actually. Maybe he has a tiny crush."

Inuyasha looked at her. "Don't let Sesshy hear that,"

Kagome blinked and stared at him. "I didn't mean it like-"

Inuyasha chuckled softly. "I know what you meant," he said. "Their children- what do they know about-"

"The complexities of a relationship?" Kagome offered.

He nodded. "Yeah. Relationships can be very complex and confusing."

"I agree," Kagome said. "I mean- I didn't even know my dad was still alive and he was keeping contact with mom for 16 years."

"It's crazy I know," Inuyasha told her. "I mean- one day you think you have everything all figured out-"

"Then the next day everything's just going the opposite way from which you wanted it to go."

"Exactly," Inuyasha agreed. "And you know what I think is the biggest problem is in a relationship?"

"What?"

"Lack of communication," Inuyasha said. "I mean for example two people who obviously like each other a whole lot but are too afraid to voice their opinions,"

'He's talking about us,' Kagome took a long gulp of water and nodded. "Yeah or it could just be one person who just doesn't know exactly how to express their true feelings and so they run and hide from it-"

"Yeah," Inuyasha devoured the rest of his burger. 'I have to be very careful,' he thought. 'Don't rush too fast with her. Don't bring us into the mix.'

'I can do this-' Kagome thought taking a deep breath. 'I mean there's nothing scary about this. I can talk to him about relationships and stuff without bringing us into the mix of things.'

"And it is communication," Kagome agreed again. "I mean, people shouldn't be afraid to voice their feelings."

"But then again people will be people and well we have to face it, there are people who have different circumstances and different thinking patterns and so when two people with two completely different thinking patterns come together it gets confusing to encode and decode what each other are saying,"

Kagome added, "And it makes the process of communication even harder when a person just strays away from trying to communicate and understand what's happening in a particular situation."

"Exactly," Inuyasha said. "And so to build a strong and stable relationship-"

"People need to face their fears,"

"People also need to take their time and not rush things. Think about how the other person is processing the situation." Inuyasha added.

"Yeah and then both people just need to come together and explain their thoughts to each other so that they are both on the same wavelength."

"So why don't we?" Inuyasha asked.

There was a pause.

A long pause

An uncomfortable pause between them.

'Shit,' Inuyasha thought. 'Oh fuck it all. Why the hell did I say that?'

Kagome's heart thumped in her chest. 'He's asking me to talk to him.'

_**'Say something Kagome!' Fuckome urged.**_

'I have to change the subject fast,' Inuyasha thought. "Anyway-"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome cut him off and stared directly into his eyes. 'I'm ready.'

"Y- yes?"

She gave him a tiny smile. "Can I come over to your house?"

"Huh?" His heart began to race. 'Is- is she ready?'

"We still have so much to review," she told him. 'I'm so ready to talk to him.'

'Fuck- she's changing the topic.' He sighed as his heart beat slowed. 'I guess she's really not ready to talk. I gotta give her more time.'

_**'Kagome?' Fuckome called.**_

'Yeah?'

_**'Did you notice his expression changed?'**_

'Yes,'

_**'I think he thinks we aren't ready to talk,'**_

Kagome stared at him, he picked up his drink and began to guzzle it down. "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm kind of… kind of scared to come over to your house?"

"Why?" he asked and then he remembered the embarrassing tape with him and Kagome having sex. His family had seen it with them. "Oh, um…"

"Will your family be home?"

He nodded. "But I'm sure I can get them out of the house for a few hours," he said.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah- If you're not ready to see them again-"

"I'm not," she said quickly, her face flushing red.

"Okay, I'll deal with it." he told her. "What time do you want to come over?"

"Well, I'm going out to a dinner celebration with my mom, Yusuke and Shippo," she said. "Shippo had a baseball game and his team didn't win but he did really well and so to congratulate him on his performance we're going out to eat," she explained.

"Okay so about 9?"

She nodded. "9 is good. I'll have Yusuke drop me by your house. Shippo's going to a sleep over with a few friends and Mom and Yusuke are going to watch some movies at home."

"All right," Inuyasha said. "So I'll be ready for you to come at 9."

"How are you getting your family to leave?" Kagome asked.

"We don't have to worry about Sesshy, Kagura and Rin. Their at his house. As for mom and dad, my psychiatrist was telling me about wanting to catch up with my dad so I'm thinking I can work something out."

"You know if it's too much trouble we can just meet at the park tomorrow-"

"No!" Inuyasha said quickly. "It's no trouble at all,"

"Okay," she smiled at him. "At 9."

"9"

And then the bell rang. They looked at each other and it was less awkward now. The tension between them was fading bit by bit.

"Can I walk you to class?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded. 'Phase 1 completed.'

* * *

Inuyasha rushed out of the school gate and to the parking lot. It was 5 oclock now since he had to serve afterschool detention. He needed to see Niroku. He needed his house to be empty for a few hours so him and Kagome could spend some time together. It didn't matter to him if they spent the time studying. He just really wanted to be with her. He was just so sick and tired of staying away from her.

'She's not ready so I'll wait,' he thought and then he stopped in mid-rush. "Shit!" he exclaimed remembering that his dad grounded him and took his car. 'How the hell can I get to Niroku before 5:30?' Niroku usually closed his office at 5:30 on Friday.

Then Inuyasha spotted Miroku and Sango pressed up against Miroku's car. 'Fuck no-there's no way I'm gonna ask him for a ride-' Inuyasha thought 'I rather walk until my feet bleed'.

And then he saw Kagome's face. There was no way he could get to Niroku's office before 5:30 on foot and the bus wouldn't be coming around again until 5:30 so either way he was screwed.

'Oh fuck it,' he resigned himself to his fate and began to trudge over. 'I'm doing this… for Kagome. That's the only way in hell I'd ever do something like this.'

Inuyasha made it over to them in less than a minute. He rolled his eyes as Miroku's hands moved down to grope Sango's ass. 'I don't have time for this.'

Inuyasha cleared his throat.

Sango heard and began to pull away. Miroku imagined he heard nothing and continued kissing Sango and so she hit him and he let go in pain.

"Inuyasha?" Sango panted.

"Sorry," He muttered. "For disturbing I mean,"

Sango nodded wiping her puffy lips. "You need something?"

"Uh- yeah-"

"What do you want?" Miroku asked rubbing his face.

Inuyasha stared at him. "Never mind-" He turned and then he saw Kagome's face and he turned back with an inward groan. "I mean- can I get a ride to NHP?"

Miroku stopped rubbing his face.

"Hey isn't that your dad's-"

"Yeah-" Miroku nodded at Sango. "Where's your car?"

"I- I don't have the time to explain," Inuyasha looked at his watch-

"Then you're not getting a ride."

"Fine," Inuyasha said quickly. "Your dad's my psychiatrist and I have to see him now. He's closing at 5:30 today and it's already 5:17. I'm grounded so my dad has my car and I would catch the bus but-"

"Get in," Miroku cut him off and beeped his car to unlock it. He opened the passenger side for Sango and then got into the car. Inuyasha got into the back and Miroku drove off.

* * *

It was around 5 oclock when Kagome's mother and Yusuke arrived home from the school. Kagome was in the bath- a bubbling mass of excitement. She just couldn't wait for 9 o'clock to arrive. She was feeling a little giddy. Kagome still couldn't believe that she and Inuyasha actually got through an entire lunchtime together and they didn't even talk about school work or anything.

"Kagome are you home?"

"Yes!" Kagome responded to her mother who was by the door.

"Don't forget we're having dinner at 7."

"I know!" Kagome said going to her. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"You can come in, I need to talk to you"

Her mother entered the bathroom and closed the door. "What is it, Kagome?"

Kagome looked at her mom. "Mom you and Yusuke are going to be watching movies right?"

She nodded. "Have you changed your mind? Are you joining us?"

Kagome shook her head. "Actually I'm going to be doing some late night tutoring so after dinner Yusuke can drop me off."

Saya stared at her daughter. "Who are you tutoring?"

Kagome picked up her sponge and scrubbed her arm. "Inuyasha."

Her mother blinked at her. "Kagome? You and Inuyasha are talking?"

Kagome began scrubbing her neck. "About school work mom. Exams are coming up and he needs some help with biology. I also realize that even though it's good to study alone I retain information even more when I'm helping someone else."

"But with Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked at her mother. "Mom, it's true Inuyasha and I have our problems but when it comes to school work you know I don't let anything get in the way of my studying-"

"Kagome you've never faced love getting in your way before-"

"Mom," Kagome said. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"All right," he mother responded. "Don't take too long in here. The rest of us have to bathe as well."

* * *

"Okay,"

Saya left the bathroom and went into her room which was 'secretly' attached to Yusuke's room. She was still thinking about the fact that Kagome was actually planning on going to see Inuyasha so late at night to study.

'She tells me not to worry,' Saya said pulling off her skirt, shoes and stockings. 'But as a mother all I can do is worry- and forbid her from seeing Inuyasha right now-'

The last thing Saya wanted was for Kagome to make the same mistake she did. Saya had been young and foolish. She had fallen in love with Hideka Takani, gotten pregnant, had to drop out of school, struggled with raising Kagome and then was bounded to a contract for 16 years. Even though Saya knew Kagome wouldn't ever have the same exact circumstances the fact of the matter is- children today are even more passionate than back then. They know a lot more about sex and carnal desire than the past children. Sex is everywhere. This exposure makes it even more difficult for children to abstain from delving into sexual intercourse and other forms of sexual acts.

Sure, if Kagome got pregnant she could still take her exams and stuff with no problem at all- but what about college? She'd have to put college aside until she had the baby and-

"Saya?"

With a gasp Saya turned to see Yusuke in her room. She sighed. "You really should knock before you enter-"

"I did. Twice," he said remembering the day he had walked in without knocking and she threw a book at him.

"Oh,"

"What were you thinking about?" he asked going to her, briefly noting the fact that she was in her work shirt and undergarments.

"Kagome."

"Is she all right?" He asked genuinely concerned.

Saya nodded and sighed. "She's tutoring tonight after dinner."

"And that's what has you concerned?" He sat beside her on the bed.

She shook her head. "It's who she's tutoring."

"Who?"

"Inuyasha." Saya told him.

Yusuke easily pieced together the situation. "They're talking?"

"Not about them. About school work."

"Then that shouldn't be too bad," He said.

Saya looked at him. "She could get pregnant." She said getting up from the bed.

He stared at her. "She said she's going to study-"

"Of course that's what she said," Saya rolled her eyes. "As if she's actually going to come out and say, 'mom I'm planning on having sex with Inuyasha tonight.'"

"How do you know that's what she's planning?" Yusuke asked.

"All right so maybe she's probably not completely thinking about having sex with him but in the back of her mind-"

"Sex will always be in the back of a person's mind." He told her softly. "Kagome's growing up Saya, she needs to make these decisions on her own."

"I know but-"

"As far as you are concerned Kagome is going to study. If studying turns to kissing, kissing turns to touching and touching turns to sex then you can't do anything about that. You've brought her up well. You've done your job Saya. You've taught her how to make proper decisions, you've taught her how to think about consequences. All you can do now is hope she remembers what you've taught and I'm sure she'll make the right decision."

Tears came to Saya's eyes. "My mom taught me all that stuff as well and look what happened!"

"It was meant to happen Saya," Yusuke went to her. "Listen, you told me that Kagome is the best thing you got out of your relationship with Takani. I believe that. I know you don't want Kagome to have to face what you did. But trust me, if Kagome gets pregnant she won't be alone. She's going to have you, me, Shippo, Inuyasha's family- all of us to help her. She won't be alone Saya. Inuyasha's parents are very honorable and respectable people. Kagome will be fine."

Yusuke put his arms around her and held her to him.

"You really think so?"

He nodded. "I know so."

A moment later, Saya looked up at him. "Yusuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any more condoms?"

Yusuke's body hardened. "You- you want to-"

She frowned at him instantly when she realized where his mind had gone to. "NO! Not for us!"

"Oh!" Yusuke scratched his head. "Yeah I think I got like three left."

"Give me them."

Yusuke stared at her. "Don't tell me you plan on just giving them to her."

Saya rolled her eyes. "No. She'll get them indirectly."

* * *

And there you have another chapter people. Sorry again for this being so late. I'm working my ass off right now. Anyway, I hope you liked it.

Inuluver1990 promises to try and post as soon as possible.


	135. Chapter 117: Closing the gap

First of all let me apologize for posting so late again. I have 3 spanish exams to study for and 3 other classes of work to do. I'm actually happy I managed to write this chapter. I really like it and I hope you guys are still interested in it.

I'd like to extend my thanks to all readers and reviewers I really appreciate your love and support. It really keeps me going. We've come a very long way I still can't believe we're over 100 chapters and the story is still interesting. (Sighs) Anyway, on with the story!

_**NOTE in the last chapter: when Inuyasha says that Miroku is going to 'shit teeth' it means that Inuyasha is going to punch Miroku so hard in his mouth, his teeth are gonna come out of his ass. Lol. I thought it was clear.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 117: Closing the gap

Niroku turned when he saw Miroku's car pull up. He was just locking up the office. He turned and watched as Inuyasha came out of his son's car. Miroku's eyes connected with his father but instead of coming out the car to greet him he honked his horn and shouted,

"Tell mom I'll be home late," Then he reversed and drove off with Sango.

Inuyasha watched as Miroku left for a moment and then turned his attention on Niroku who was coming toward him.

"Inuyasha,"

"Afternoon."

"Why are you here?" Niroku asked. "Our session was yesterday."

Inuyasha looked at him seriously and then said, "I need a favor."

At 8 o'clock Inutaisho got a phone call from his old-time friend and former psychiatrist, Niroku.

"Goodnight Niro,"

Inuyasha heard the phone ring and his father's greeting as he sat down in the living room with his text books. He rested them on the table and pretended to read. He was actually listening in on his father's conversation.

"You'd like to invite me and the wife out?" Inutaisho replied. "Well we've eaten already, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind dancing. We haven't been able to go out for a while. She'll be happy about that."

A moment later Inutaisho hung up the phone.

"Inuyasha," His mother called coming into the living room with a plate of cookies. "I baked these since I know you'll be up studying hard."

"Thanks," he said taking the plate and then he looked at his dad. "Dad, what was that all about?"

"That was Niroku," he said and then he went to his wife. "Honey, how fast can you get ready?"

"Ready?"

"Niroku invited us out to dinner and dancing."

Her eyes lit with happiness. "Dancing?"

"I knew you'd like that," he said with a nod. "He'd like to catch up with me and he's bringing Mira."

"Oh! I haven't seen her in so long!" Izayoi exclaimed happily. "I'll get ready right now!"

"He's coming to pick us up in 30 minutes."

"Thirty minutes!" She exclaimed. "What can I possibly do in 30 minutes?"

"He apologizes for calling so late." Inutaisho said following his wife up the stairs.

"But I have to bathe! You have to bathe too! And then I need to pick out something to wear-"

"We'll bathe together," He told her. "I'll pick out your clothes, you pick out mine and we'll be fine!"

"If we bathe together we'll never get ready!"

Inutaisho laughed. "I'll behave."

"You mean you'll try."

"Okay, okay I'll try! Let's just hurry?"

"All right."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his parents. 'Getting old and still going strong,' he thought about his parent's relationship for a moment and then he mentally thanked Niroku for his assistance. 'Kagome will be here at 9. Mom and dad will be gone before 9. Niroku says he probably could keep them out for at least 4 hours, which is good. I can't have my parents coming home when Kagome's here. She's not ready to face them… I don't blame her. To have my family see that side of her- it embarrasses me as well. That moment was supposed to be special for us, but that fucking bastard of a father just messed it up and made what we did seem as though it was wrong. But it wasn't wrong. If I could go back in time, I'd do everything over the same way. I don't regret it. But I do regret the pain and embarrassment.'

Inuyasha kept thinking about him and Kagome's relationship. He didn't even realize how fast time was moving. 'I really want to sort things out between us, but I can't rush her. I've rushed her too much from the start anyway. I shouldn't have kissed her the way I did, touched her the way I did, the oral sex, the almost all-the-way sex. We haven't even dated. We moved far too fast and now we have to slow down. Therefore, I promise to myself that no matter what- I will not kiss her, I will not touch her, I will focus on my work- unless… unless she is truly ready to talk about us- then and only then will I bring up anything about us-

"Inuyasha!"

His father's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked up at the stairs and his parents were walking down.

"Yeah?"

"We'll be out a little late, so catch!"

Inuyasha caught the keys his father threw in his direction. "My car keys?"

"Just in case you have to leave the house in an emergency."

He nodded.

"Okay," Inuyasha said putting the keys near the plate of cookies on the table.

"Now, we want you to keep the house locked up and-"

"I know what to do mom," he interjected. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

She kissed his cheek. "You better be."

He smiled at her. "I'm a Takahashi remember?"

She rolled her eyes. "How could I possibly forget?"

Then a car's horn sounded.

"That's Niroku," Inutaisho said ushering his beautifully dressed wife out of the house.

"We'll see you later Inuyasha!" His mother said.

"Later!"

Inutaisho looked at Inuyasha. "You sure you'll be okay?"

Inuyasha gave him a look that said, 'are you seriously asking me that?'

Inutaisho smirked. "Anyway, I left something for you upstairs on your bureau."

Inuyasha frowned. "What is it?"

"If I wanted to say, I would." Inutaisho said. "See you later."

"Yeah."

Then his father closed and locked the door while his son watched. Inuyasha looked at the clock. It was 8:31pm.

"Twenty nine minutes before 9." He thought. "I think I'll take a quick shower,"

* * *

Kagome, Yusuke, Saya and Shippo were seated in a decent little restaurant preparing to order their food. The waiter had already given them their menus and tall glasses of ice water to start them off.

After ordering, Shippo began talking about his dream of being a baseball player. That topic lasted for a while as they ate the food that was brought to them in the middle of Shippo's conversation.

There was a lot of laughter and they all had a wonderful time together. It was just hitting 9pm when Yusuke asked for the check, paid and they left. Yusuke dropped Shippo off by his friend's house and then headed for Inuyasha's house.

"So when will you be coming home, Kagome?"

"Biology is such a vast topic. Inuyasha and I will have to go over as much as possible. I'll call when I'm ready." She answered feeling her heart begin to pound in her chest.

Saya looked at her daughter in the mirror. 'She'll be fine. I know she will.'

Yusuke made it to Inuyasha's house in two minutes. "Call and I'll pick you up okay?"

"All right," Kagome said getting out of the car with her school bag. She was still dressed in her beautiful dinner dress but that didn't matter. "I'll see you later!" Kagome kissed her mother's cheek and left toward Inuyasha's door.

Saya watched as Inuyasha opened the door, waved at them and let Kagome inside. Yusuke drove off down the road.

"We finally have the house to ourselves."

Saya nodded. "Yes."

"Still worried?"

She shook her head. "Inuyasha's parent's cars are parked," she said with relief.

"Meaning they should be home right?" Yusuke asked.

She nodded. "That's good. At least they aren't home alone together."

'Unless they went out with a friend,' Yusuke thought but he didn't tell her that it was possible that Inuyasha's parents didn't take their cars if they went out with a friend. He didn't want to worry her. Too much stress was never good for a person anyway.

"Can't wait to get home," Yusuke said changing the subject.

"Yeah. The movies you bought should be great-"

"But I was thinking about starring in our own movie," he grinned mischievously as he put a strong hand on her thigh.

Saya looked at him. "Well… we do have the house to ourselves."

"My point exactly."

* * *

Inuyasha had finished bathing and had been putting on a pair of comfortable drawstring pants and a sleeveless shirt when Kagome had rang the door bell. His heart had jumped into his throat as he rubbed deodorant under his arms and ran down the stairs to answer the door.

Inuyasha opened the door, and damn if his cock didn't harden in his pants at the sight of Kagome dressed beautifully. "G- goodnight," he greeted and let her in. He waved to her mother and Yusuke to signal that everything was all right and they could leave.

He closed the door when Kagome was inside and locked it.

"Your parents are still here?" she asked noting the cars parked.

He shook his head. "They're gone for at least 4 hours. They left in Niroku's car. Let me take your bag."

He took it from her and led her into the living room. She sat down on the couch and he rested her bag beside her.

"You just bathed?" She noted the clean fresh scent of soap and deodorant.

"Yeah- I was helping dad move around some stuff," he told her. "Got a little sweaty."

"Okay," she said pulling out her books from her bags. "Let's get to studying then."

"Yeah."

He sat on the couch beside her not too close but not too far either. Together they went from topic to topic, eating freshly baked cookies.

"You want something to drink?" He asked.

"Water," she said as he got up and went into the kitchen.

_**'I really don't feel like studying,' Fuckome thought. 'Damn it, he smells amazing.'**_

Kagome's body responded as she inhaled his clean scent. 'We're here to study.'

_**'No we aren't.' Fuckome said. 'Remember you wanted to talk about you and his relationship. Remember?"**_

Kagome sighed. "But how to go from biology to-"

"Here you go, Kagome," he handed her the glass of water. "Room temperature, right?"

"You remembered?" She asked feeling a little smile come to her face.

He looked at her and flushed a little. "Yeah, I mean you're the first person to ever ask for water that wasn't too cold."

"Oh," she said taking a sip.

"I remember a lot of things," he told her.

She nodded. "But you couldn't remember the process of osmosis?"

He rubbed his neck. "Well you know people have selective memory. We remember what we want to and forget what we don't want to."

"I don't think we forget, I think we just put it in the back of our minds- very far in the back of our minds until something happens and dredges it up again."

"True," He nodded and then looked at the clock. "We've been studying now for two hours."

"You wanna take a rest then?" she asked.

"That'd be great. All this talk about bodily processes is getting to me."

"You should tell me when you're getting tired of studying," she said. "You won't retain anything if you're tired and it'll be a waste of time."

He smirked. "I think even if I get tired of studying it won't be a waste of time."

"Why do you say that?" she asked taking a gulp of water.

"Because I'm studying with you and nothing I do with you seems to be a waste of time."

She glanced at him.

"Am I moving too fast again?" he asked softly.

She shook her head and rested the cup down. "No." She said. "I- I think the pace is pretty good right now."

He nodded. "Um… you- you wanna talk?"

She nodded. "I think it's bout time we do."

His heart jumped. "O- okay. Um… where do we start?"

"How about… we start with… I'm sorry."

He stared at her and blinked once. "Why?"

"Because I am," she said softly never once moving her eyes from his. "I've been selfish- so very selfish. I- I didn't think about your feelings at all. It was always about me."

"Explain."

She inhaled deeply as she felt tears come to her eyes. "Hold me?"

Inuyasha took a shaky breath as Kagome closed the gap between them on the sofa and rested her head on his strong chest. Inuyasha delicately put his arms around her to hold her to him.

She sniffled as the tears began to fall. "I was afraid- so afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of so many things," she said. "At first, it was the fear that you didn't really like me, then I feared it was just lust between us, then it was fear of- of- of getting pregnant and ending up like my mom. Then it was just fear of starting a relationship with you… because you and Kikyo were in a relationship for so long- I- I didn't think I stood a chance. Kikyo's beautiful and smart and- and I just didn't understand how you could- you could actually like me enough to want to dump her. I was afraid of falling in love with you and then you one day telling me that you don't love me anymore- I was so afraid of so- so many things."

Inuyasha felt his heart begin to beat at a steady pace as he listed to Kagome's tearful confession. It saddened him that she was crying and that she had been so afraid of him and his passion, but he wouldn't interrupt her, he knew she needed to get it all out.

"That's why I because Miroku's girlfriend," she confessed. "I- I knew that in order to keep you from me for a while longer I needed a boyfriend. That way you couldn't ever tell me that I HAD to be with you. I used Miroku as a shield and then- and then you hit him and I began realizing how selfish and stupid I was. I didn't love Miroku and yet- yet I was holding onto him as protection from you."

Inuyasha nodded. "I understand that," he said. "Is that also why you told me to go back to Kikyo when I dumped her the first time?"

She sniffled some more and nodded. Her tears soaked his shirt. "Yes. I knew that if you still had Kikyo as a girlfriend that you would have a more difficult time trying to come to me. You would have to focus your attention on her and that would give me the time I needed to think about what was happening between us."

"So- so have you found out now what's happening?"

She shook her head. "I try and I try and I try to figure it out but- I just- I just can't figure out why I like it so much when you hold me, why I like it when we talk and kiss and touch and even- and even when we- almost went all the way- and the oral sex and everything. I like it so much and it confuses me. We haven't dated, we haven't done anything a couple should do- we aren't even a true couple and yet we kiss like we've been dating for months and years. We touch and everything about it feels right. You put your mouth on me and- and instead of closing my legs, I open them wider- embracing your touch and indulging in the forbidden passion of it all. And in the end, I'm still confused as to why I feel this way."

Kagome looked into his eyes, tears streaming down her face, "I don't know why right now I want to kiss you and touch you and feel you all over. I don't know why I want to straddle your waist and feel your body respond beneath mine. I don't know why. I'm so confused Inuyasha. Explain it to me? Please?"

To say the least, Inuyasha was shocked at her words. He knew that everything she said was true. He felt the same way about her. She just didn't understand the feelings she was feeling and even though the answer was simple, it could still be very confusing."

"You wanna know why you feel the way you do about me?" He asked.

She nodded. He raised a hand to her face and with his palm he rubbed her tears away. "Kagome…"

"Hmm?"

"Sit on my lap," he said.

She got up and turned to sit on his lap but he turned her back to face him. "I should have said straddle."

"Oh," she said straddling him.

"Now look in my eyes."

She did as told.

"The reason you feel the way you do is because…" he paused and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Because?"

"You love me."

Kagome's heart jumped in her chest. "I know I love you but it still doesn't make sense-"

"That's because love isn't logical Kagome," he told her. "Love is, the most illogical feeling a human can have."

"But-?"

"But nothing," he said. "You love me and I love you. The reason you want to kiss me and touch me and feel me is because your body already understands the feeling your brain doesn't understand."

"Then explain what lust is!" She asked him. "Right now my body is telling me, take my clothes off and have sex with you! That's not love!"

"That's physical reaction! What does your heart say?" He asked her.

Kagome thought for a long moment.

"Well?"

"It says- it says- I love you."

"Do you love me Kagome?" He asked. "Do you really love me?"

She nodded. "Yes. I do love you."

"Then stop overanalyzing how you feel," he said. "Love doesn't need a reason. If you think you're just in lust then think about this- lust isn't lasting. Do you always think about having sex with me?"

She shook her head.

"What do you think about then?"

"I think about dating and having fun and just- just doing the things real couples do. I mean- I do think about sex- it's hard not to think about sex considering what we've done with each other but all I really want right now is to go to the park together, hold hands, kiss, listen to you play the guitar, swing on the swings, eat ice-cream, roll around in the grass, go swimming with our friends, study together, get a little naughty, go to the movies, drive around in your car, look at the stars and just- just be together."

"Fine" he said

She blinked. "Fine?"

"I'm dumping Kikyo- permanently" he told her. "Then I'm going to give you all the things you just said and I'll even give you more than that. I'll take you out to dinner, I'll even take you dancing and I'll hold you in my arms and- fuck… I'll do everything. I'll do anything you want."

"anything?"

He nodded. "No matter what it is."

"Okay," she said with a sigh. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

She gave him a small smile. "Kiss me?"

When Kagome felt his body respond beneath her, she no longer felt afraid of the reaction. Instead she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he closed the gap between their lips and kissed her passionately.

'At last,' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome pulled back from him when she felt his tongue pry at her lips.

"What is it?" he asked a little worriedly. "No tongue?"

She smiled at him. "I just wanted to apologize again for being so selfish and not thinking about your feelings. You didn't want to be with Kikyo any more and I let you go back to her because I just wanted time to think. I should have been straight with you from the start. If I was then our relationship wouldn't be as confusing as it is."

He shook his head. "I've already forgiven you. I don't blame you for trying to find ways to put distance between us. I was selfish too. I didn't even think about how you felt about the pace we were going at. I thought everything was fine but it wasn't. So I'm sorry."

She nodded. "When are you dumping Kikyo again?"

He smiled at her. "I could call her up now and break it to her."

Kagome gasped. "Over the phone?"

He shrugged. "You want me to do it in person?"

She thought about it. "How about we think about that later?"

"Okay, and what will we think about now? Biology?"

She shook her head. "How about we think about nothing."

"Nothing?"

"I'm tired of thinking," she said getting up off of his lap. "Let's go to your room?"

He blinked at her.

"I haven't been up there in a while."

He nodded getting up and leading her to his room.

"We have the house to ourselves Inuyasha," she told him. "what do you want to do?"

He stared at her. "Anything you wanna do."

She smiled. "Good," then she went to his bed and sat on it. "Join me?"

He sat beside her. "Now what?"

"How about we just go with the flow?" she asked leaning over to kiss his cheek.

He felt his body begin to respond. "All right. But if we're going to fast, tell me and I'll stop."

"Deal," she said. "Now kiss me."

"Tongue?"

"Of course." she laughed as he closed the gap between them. His mouth covered hers and he slipped his urgent tongue between her soft lips.

* * *

That's it for this chapter guys. At last Inuyasha and Kagome have finally worked out their problems! It's been a long time coming I know. Now I have 3 Spanish tests to study for so later guys!

Inuluver1990 goes to study.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	136. Chapter 118: Get The Edge Off

Finally those Spanish tests are over. They killed me! Geez. Anyway, it's time for me to think about some happy things! Like Inuyasha and Kagome! Oh yeah! Let's get on with it shall we?

REVIEWS PLEASE!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 118: Get the edge off

Inuyasha could hardly believe him and Kagome were finally together, half naked and kissing passionately on his bed. She had taken off her dress because she didn't want to wrinkle it, and he had taken off his shirt because it was bothering the hell out of him. He also just wanted to feel her soft breasts against his heated skin, but he wouldn't tell her that- he didn't want to scare her with his passion for her. And even though he tried his hardest to hide that fact that he wanted Kagome badly, there was no way in hell he could stop his cock from responding to the way she straddled him and rubbed her soft little body against his.

She was so small compared to him- it kind of frightened him. He felt as if he got on top of her he'd crush her- that's how tiny she was. He wouldn't even think about how small her vagina was- shit, he was afraid to think of it because he knew his cock not only had length but he had a thickness that either wouldn't fit properly in her or would possibly tear her.

But why was he thinking of sex? Simple, that's all he could really think of when Kagome was kissing him so passionately and her skimpily clad body was riding him. No one could blame him for the thoughts he was having.

But he knew nothing like going all the way would happen. They were just letting off a little steam- that's all.

He knew Kagome wasn't ready for it.

Then Kagome moaned.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw her face. It was dark, but the light from his window was enough for him to see that her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open. He could feel that her body was moving in a very sexual rhythm atop him and her hands were gripping his shoulders. Her breasts- still covered by her bra was rubbing against his hard chest and shit… now that he had stopped thinking and was actually concentrating on what he was feeling, he could feel that her crotch was rubbing hard against his cock.

She moaned again.

'She's- she's stimulating herself,' he realized.

That realization made his cock stiffen even more and they both let our moans. Inuyasha wasn't moving beneath her, he was still kind of shocked that Kagome had found her pleasure spot and was selfishly rubbing it against him. He didn't mind but shit… if she wasn't careful he'd grab her ass and take control of the situation.

Inuyasha's hands gripped at his bed as Kagome's movements increased in pace. She was searching for something. He knew exactly what it was. He wanted to give it to her but… he was still afraid that if he responded to her passion with his own it would escalate into something they couldn't control.

"Oh- Oh Inuyasha!" She moaned her mouth next to his ear as she rubbed into him. The spot she was rubbing was making something inside of her grow and grow and grow. She knew what it was- years of reading had told her she was moving toward a climax. She had even climaxed before with Inuyasha- when he had put his mouth on her. Her mind went back to her birthday when she had turned into a sexual vixen and had boldly bent over to let him see under her skirt. He had put his mouth on her and licked her until she had lost control of her body and shook like crazy.

She wanted to feel it again. But he wasn't even responding- okay he was responding she could feel his cock thickening beneath her but she wanted to feel his hands grip her ass, she wanted to feel him push up into her even though there would be no penetration.

"Inuyasha-" She moaned.

"Y- Yes?" He responded as best as he could. He could feel his cock begin to leak with pre-cum. He wanted to cum so badly.

"T- touch me?"

"W- Where?"

"Anywhere-" She gasped. "Just- just touch me."

And so he did. His hands let go of their chokehold on his bed and they went to her smooth back. They wondered downward rubbing and squeezing until they reached her… g-string?

All he felt under his hands was a string and then a whole lot of ass.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha groaned when he realized that Kagome was wearing practically nothing on top of him. He felt his body begin to spasm. He wanted her so much. 'Control, control, control it Inuyasha,' he chanted in his mind but it was so hard. All he wanted to do was grab her ass with both hands and stick his cock deep within her and fuck her hard.

"Oh Inuyasha yes!" Kagome gasped as she felt his hands grip at her ass. He was beginning to push up into her- hitting a spot so sweet she felt as if she'd go crazy.

_**'More,' Fuckome moaned. 'Kagome stop rubbing and just fuck him!'**_

'Fuck him?'

_**'Do the motion, pretend he's in you and you're riding him. Up and down. That's the motion, up and down, hard and fast- do that!'**_

And so Kagome did. She lifted her hips and then brought them back down- smack into his cock.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha exclaimed realizing the change in motion.

Kagome pretended as if she was really fucking him and she heard him load and clear as she moved harder and harder upon him. She was soaking and she could feel the wetness soaking through his pants. Kagome put her mouth on his and they kissed ravenously as her body rode him.

'I need to fuck her-' Inuyasha thought. He just couldn't control it anymore. Kagome was moving so perfectly atop him all he could think of was getting her on her back and fucking hard into her.

And he did.

Kagome gasped when she found herself on her back with Inuyasha pounding his thick cock into her. "OH!" She gasped as his stiff, pants-covered cock hit her spot over and over and over and over!

"Fuck!" Inuyasha shouted as he rode her. The stimulation was indescribable. He could feel her body shaking. He could feel her nails biting into his back as he thrust over and over, harder and faster.

And then Kagome's body froze.

Her back arched,

Her eyes closed tightly,

Her nails drew his blood

Her mouth opened

And she screamed as her body spiraled out of control beneath him. Inuyasha was so close and when Kagome screamed- Inuyasha froze and felt his breathing stop, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as jet after jet of cum shot from his body and into his pants.

It was crazy.

And when her hands loosened their grip upon his back, Kagome melted into his bed, he melted into her.

They were both exhausted. It was a long while before he could raise his head to look down at her. He could hear her harsh breaths. He kissed her lips.

She opened her eyes. "I- Inu- Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

She could hardly speak and so she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss that made his toes curl. When she released him she was smiling and even laughing happily.

"Y- You're laughing?"

She nodded as she kissed him again. "That was amazing."

"It was?"

"Hmm… hmmm!" She grinned and couldn't resist locking lips with him. "I feel so good! Like- like so much tension is now gone."

"Yeah-" He said softly.

She stared at him. "Is- is something wrong Inuyasha?"

"No," he said getting off of her. 'I just lost my fucking control again,' he thought disappointedly.

"Inuyasha?"

"I'll be back," He told her as he got up from the bed, walked to his bureau, picked up a box and his cell phone and left the room.

"Inuyasha?"

* * *

Inuyasha went into the bathroom and sat on the floor up against the tub. 'This is dangerous,' he thought as he stared at the box in his hand.

His dad had left it on his bureau. It was a box of condoms 24pk, extra strength- extra sensitive and a small tube of lube gel.

'As if I'm gonna use this,' he thought staring at it bitterly. 'Kagome's not ready for sex,'

_**'She's been ready for it!' Inuyasha's other side said. This was his instinctual, impatient side.**_

'Her body's ready for it, not her mind.'

_**'Go back to her!' The other side said. 'You're just gonna worry her by staying in here.'**_

'If I go back, I just know I'm gonna lose it again. I could hurt her. Did you feel how hard we dry humped her? Can you imagine moving in her like that?'

_**'Fuck yeah!'**_

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 'No fucking control. I'm not gonna hurt her like that.'

_**'So what? You gonna stay in here and cradle your box of condoms and lube gel?'**_

Inuyasha bit into his lip. 'I just- I don't want to hurt her. I know she's not ready for it- but at the rate we're going we're gonna end up going all the way and if I fuck her like that- she'll- she'll scream in pain, she'll close off from me- she'll hate me- she'll stay away from me- she'll-'

_**'You don't know what she'll do,' The other side told him. 'I don't get it. Why are you so scared?'**_

'Fuck it all,' Inuyasha thought as he turned on his cell phone. He had turned it off so that no one would bother him. On it he realized he had 16 messages from Kikyo. He closed off the notice and told himself he'd check them later. 'I need to talk to someone.'

He punched in his dad's number.

"Hello?"

"Can we talk?"

"Uh- hold on. I'll call you right back."

"Yeah."

* * *

Inutaisho excused himself from the table and went toward the restrooms to call Inuyasha back. He hoped everything was going well. Inuyasha's voice sounded a bit strange.

Inutaisho called his son back. "Inuyasha, what is it?"

"I just- I just need an answer."

"What's the question then?"

"What- what do you do when you know you're gonna lose control but you absolutely can't lose control?"

Inutaisho frowned. "What are we talking about?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome's here,"

'Of course she is,' Inutaisho thought. "And you're having difficulties controlling yourself around her?"

"Yes. She's- she's so... hot dad," Inuyasha told him honestly. "All I want to do right now is-"

"Fuck her," Inutaisho finished.

"Yeah. But I know she isn't ready for it," Inuyasha said.

"Did she tell you that?"

"She doesn't have to," Inuyasha told him. "I know Kagome. I'm not gonna make the same stupid mistake by going too far too fast."

"All right, if you know that then what's the big problem?"

"The big problem is- we were studying, we're on break, she's in my room, half naked- we were kissing and touching and all of a sudden we're dry humping and I'm just saying if I'm so rough when I aint in her- I'm gonna be the same way if I get in her."

"And you don't want to hurt her."

"Exactly. I don't want to hurt her."

"It's gonna hurt the first time Inuyasha,"

"I know that but I don't want to make it worst for her. I know I have to be gentle and take my time- but I'm so fucking horny for her I just know I'll hurt her."

"Then get the edge off," Inutaisho said ignoring the f-bomb his son just used.

"Get- get the edge off?"

"Your problem is- you're wound up Inuyasha. You're wound up to a point that it'll be dangerous for you to try penetrating her- what you want to do is you want to get your body in a more relaxed state. You're not thinking straight because all you want right now is to get in her and fuck her as hard as you possibly can. But she's a virgin and she's not sexually experienced enough for that kind of sex. So get the edge off until you're thinking straight and can actually care about how she's feeling."

"Okay, and how- how do you suggest I get it off?"

"You comfortable with her?"

"Very,"

"Then tell her your problem, tell her your fear of hurting her, then ask her to help you out."

"Help-" and then he understood. "Oh."

"Exactly," Inutaisho said. "Once you're satisfied that you're able to think then you both can try going all the way if that's what you're planning."

"But- I don't want to frighten her."

Inutaisho rubbed his neck. "Inuyasha sex the first time is a scary thing. She'll be afraid of going all the way no matter what. You just have to make her feel as comfortable as possible with it.

"Any other ways of- getting the edge off?"

"You'll probably hang up on me if I suggest it," Inutaisho smirked. "But it's effective."

"What is it?"

"Use your hand."

Inuyasha went completely silent and Inutaisho laughed. "I know what you're thinking," his father said. "It's kind of mortifying I know. But think of it this way- if you use your hand to get rid of the tension- when you have sex with Kagome at least you know you won't be getting rid of your tension on her."

"True."

"Anyway, you think of what's best for you," Inutaisho said.

"Yeah, okay."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you called."

Inuyasha rubbed his neck. "I just- I just really needed to talk to someone who would understand."

"Smart idea. I would be the best person to talk to and I'm proud to know you'd talk to me about it."

"Well yeah- you're my dad aren't you? I think a son should always be able to talk to his father."

"I agree." Inutaisho said. "Now remember get the edge off."

"Okay,"

"And the next time you want to get me and your mother out of the house so you can be alone with Kagome- how about you tell me instead of Niroku and I'll work something out."

"It was kind of last minute."

"All right then. See you later.'

"Yeah."

Inutaisho hung up the phone and then stared at it. 'I'm proud of you Inuyasha,' he thought as he pocketed the phone. 'I know he's going to do well. He'll be fine once he gets the edge off'

* * *

There you go my wonderful people! I love this chapter. I think I'll post another today if I have time. If not I'll try to post again as soon as possible!

**Inuluver1990 is going to write another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	137. Chapter 119: Kikyo's Loneliness

Here we go people! Another chapter coming at ya! Thank you again for the reviews! Please review some more and keep encouraging me because I'm really trying hard to give you something to read and smile about. So yeah! REVIEW!

So much is going on in this chapter I didn't even know what to call it! Geez. I HATE THE NAME OF THE CHAPTER SO FREAKING MUCH! WHO THE HELL CARES IF KIKYO IS LONELY! AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED THE BITCH DESERVES TO BE LONELY! Anyway, I think it's still an awesome chapter so on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 119: Kikyo's Loneliness

Naraku was in his old apartment waiting for a group of people to arrive. It was hitting 11pm. As he waited he recalled having a discussion with one of the group members.

"Aren't you tired of being the one who always has to clean up after every job?" Naraku asked a tall, baldheaded man.

The man looked at him.

"Don't you want to be the one who's in control?"

"What are you getting at?"

Naraku smirked at him. "It's simple. I know you hate having to be the garbage disposal. So, if you want I'll cut a deal with you."

The man looked at him more intensely.

"What kind of deal?"

"One that in the end, you'll be the victor." Naraku said. "You'll have the control and you'll have a position far worthy of a man such as you. You can be a leader- not a follower- not a garbage disposal. Are you interested?"

The man thought for a moment before agreeing. "Tell me what I have to do."

* * *

Inuyasha pulled off his pants and saw the mess. There was so much of his white, wet sticky semen. He grimaced at it.

'Better clean myself up.'

He stood up, picked up his pants, washed it out in the tub, squeezed the water out and folded it. He'd drop it in his clothes basket to wash in the morning. Then he hopped into the shower, picked up his soap and lathered it.

'Get the edge off.'

Then suddenly his cell phone rang. He washed the lather off, grabbed the nearby towel to dry his hand and picked it up. He turned off the shower and answered.

"Yeah dad?"

"Where are you?"

"In the bathroom,"

"Where's Kagome?"

"In my room."

"You just left her there?"

"Yeah- I had to get away before I lost my head again."

"Go back to her," Inutaisho said.

"I will I'm just-"

"Now Inuyasha," His father told him. "If you just up and left without an explanation what do you think she's thinking?"

"That- that something's wrong?"

"Yeah so go to her now."

"Okay,"

"Yeah."

When his dad hung up, Inuyasha turned his phone off and then swiftly washed the cum off of his body. He wrapped the towel around him and went back into his room. Kagome had put back on her dress and she was sitting on the edge of the bed. The light was on and her arms were around her.

'Not good,' Inuyasha thought. "Kagome?"

* * *

'I will not allow Kikyo to get hurt,' Naraku thought as he stared at the men in the room. They had just arrived five minutes ago. He looked at his watch and saw that it was around 11. "You understand your job?"

"The order is clear enough," the leader said.

"Good." Naraku said. "Remember you get half the money now"

"And the balance upon completion, we know. You're not the only person we've worked for."

"Then the plan should go off without a hitch."

"Exactly," the leader smirked. "Any of you guys have questions."

"One question."

Everyone in the room looked at the bald headed man in the corner.

"What is it?" Naraku asked.

"Do you need this building?"

Naraku had decided that he would go back to his old apartment. He had thought up everything. Kagura's apartment- the one he was staying in was situated in a busy area and on top of that Naraku didn't live there- Muso did. If anything happened to that apartment Muso would be questioned and Naraku didn't want to think up an alibi of any sort. So he decided that he'd go back to his old apartment so he wouldn't cause any unwanted or unnecessary problems.

"No."

"Good." The leader said. "Any other questions."

There was a long silence.

"Perfect."

Naraku picked up his phone and punched in Akiko's number. He had to tell her where they would meet. Then he would call Kikyo to make sure she was all right.

* * *

Kikyo was in her room doing… nothing. She didn't have anything to do. She wasn't worried about her exams because quite frankly she didn't care. The only thing she cared about right now was what Naraku could be doing.

'Today's the 12th day. Naraku and that Akiko girl- his former business partner are supposed to be meeting. I don't know what the hell she wants but I can definitely guess.'

Contrary to what many people thought, Kikyo was not stupid. If there was one subject Kikyo knew about, it was cheating. 'Obviously the reason Naraku doesn't want me around is because him and that Akiko girl are going to be together tonight.'

The only thing Kikyo really knew about Akiko was that she was blackmailing Naraku and she was going to meet him tonight and Naraku didn't want to involve her (Kikyo) because she could get hurt or even killed.

As much as Kikyo liked the fact that he wanted to protect her from the repercussions of his shady dealings, she definitely hated being in the dark on everything.

Then suddenly her cell phone rang. She answered. "Hey baby."

"How you doing?"

"I'm so lonely. Can't I come over?" She asked twirling a long strand of hair around her finger.

"Not tonight Kikyo."

She sighed. "But what am I going to do until tomorrow?"

"Talk to Inuyasha or study or something." He suggested.

"You're actually suggesting I speak to Inuyasha?" Kikyo dropped the strand of hair. She remembered that she'd been texting Inuyasha from since 9 o'clock and he didn't even answer any of them. She'd sent him about 16 messages and got no response.

'I might as well give up on Inuyasha,' Kikyo thought. 'He's obviously more interested in Kagome- but- but how could he possibly chose her over me?'

"I can't be with you tonight. I'd rather know you're lying to Inuyasha than being lonely." He said to her.

"True," she sighed again trying to take her mind off of the fact that Inuyasha would probably break up with her really soon. "So you're meeting with that business partner tonight? Akiko?"

"Yes."

'Short answer,' Kikyo could always tell when Naraku didn't want to talk about anything.

"You know Naraku if you're planning on having sex with her-"

"I'm not planning on doing that with her." He told her.

"Then what are you planning?"

"Just don't worry about it," he said. "I told you. In order to protect you I can't tell you anything about my plans."

"I hate this."

"I know that." He told her. "But you just have to bear it a little while longer."

"Whatever then," She sucked her teeth. "Good night, I'm gonna waste my minutes on Inuyasha since you're not into me tonight."

"Kikyo-"

"I hope you have a good fucking night." Then she hung up on him.

Kikyo bit her lip. 'I know he's planning on fucking that bitch and he won't tell me. You know what- fuck him! Fuck all of them! I'll call Inuyasha and he'll come over to see me and I'll kiss him all night long. And if I'm good enough- I'll probably get him to have sex with me.'

She punched in Inuyasha's number and waited.

The operator came on after ten rings just to say that the phone was either turned off or out of the area.

Kikyo frowned. "Inuyasha never turns off his phone. He's probably grounded again and his dad must have taken his phone just like he took Inuyasha's car away. I guess I'll call up Sango-"

She punched in Sango's number but all she got was her voicemail.

"Damn it! Does no one want to be with me tonight?" She grumbled angrily and began taking off her clothed. "Fine then! I'll just go take a shower and go to bed."

Kikyo put a towel around her waist and picked up her portable container of bathroom supplies. She walked to the door and opened it.

The anger in her face drained away automatically and her heart popped into her throat as her eyes widened. She dropped her container to the floor and screamed at the two muscular men dressed in black ninja-looking suits grabbed her.

* * *

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and sniffled. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked softly.

He went straight to her and pulled her into his arms. "No, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Then- then why'd you just get up and-"

He gave her a brilliant grin. "I came all over my pants. So fucking embarrassing,"

"Huh?"

He kissed her cheek. "I had to go clean up- it was- it was a lot."

She looked down at the towel. "Oh!" She realized. "You- you were embarrassed?"

He nodded and rubbed his neck. "It was bothering me- I- I had to wash it off."

"So you weren't mad at me?"

"Mad at you?" He wrapped his hands around her. "No fucking way."

She smiled then. "Okay, that's good. I thought I did something wrong."

He shook his head. "You didn't."

She exhaled. "Okay."

"Sorry for worrying you," He kissed her softly. "Let me just put on my boxers."

She watched as he went to his dresser and pulled one out from the top drawer. He looked at her and smirked. "Close your eyes."

She laughed with embarrassment for staring at him and put her hands over her eyes. He laughed at her response. "I was kidding you can watch if you want."

She peeped through her fingers and watched as he dropped the towel and put his boxers on. 'Sexy ass,' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha turned to her then. "Take your dress back off. I'm not finished with you and I don't want to wrinkle it." Then he grinned. "That is why you took it off right?"

She nodded.

"Or maybe you just wanted to get naked."

Kagome flushed red and he laughed. "Stop it!" She said as she took off her dress balled it and threw it at him.

He caught it and snickered. "I was right. You just wanted to get naked."

"So"

Kagome got up from the bed and walked to him. He was finally able to clearly see the sexy underclothes she had on. It was skimpy and lacy and red. Red was his favorite color. Red was a passionate color. Red made him horny. Red on Kagome made him even hornier.

'Get the edge off,' he recalled his dad's words.

Kagome saw his smile turn a little tense. "Inuyasha?"

'I definitely aint using my hand, fuck no.' He thought. "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

He put his hand on her curvy little waist and stared down at her. "I- I have a problem."

"Hmm?" She stared up at him. "What is it?"

"Dyou- dyou think you could help me out a bit?"

"With what?"

'I can't say it,' he realized. "Can I show you?"

She nodded. He took her hand and slowly put it between his legs. He hardened instantly the moment her hand touched it even though it was covered by his boxers. Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped slightly.

'Not good,' he thought as he let her hand go. "Sorry. Never mind- I- I don't know what the hell I was thinking asking you to-" he turned from her.

* * *

It was 11:30 when Naraku answered the door of his apartment- it was actually his old apartment. He didn't need it anymore since he was occupying Kagura's apartment instead.

Kikyo wasn't there. He honestly didn't want her to be a part of the shit that was gonna go down. He didn't want to hurt her, so he told her not to come over to the apartment tonight. Akiko would be pissed, but it didn't matter to him.

Akiko smiled when he opened the door. She was dressed in a blood red skirt and fitted top, lace stockings and heels. Her long black hair was tied in a high ponytail, her make-up was fixed and she was ready with a gun attached to her inner thigh.

"Akiko,"

"Hello Naraku," she smiled at him. "How are you?"

"I could be better."

"Hmm," she moved passed him and entered the apartment. "It's so dark in here. Couldn't you think to buy candles or something?"

"You're not here for romance, you're here to fuck so take off your clothes, spread your legs and let's get it over with."

She turned to look at him and laughed. "Oh but I'm early!" She exclaimed. "This shit doesn't start until 12."

Naraku watched as she walked to his bureau. She stared into the mirror. She could feel an evil presence in the room. Actually, she could feel more than one presence.

"I don't see your little bitch. She isn't here?"

"She doesn't have to be."

Akiko frowned and turned to him. "We made a deal Naraku. Call the bitch. She's got…" Akiko looked at her watch. "Twenty three minutes."

"Is that so?"

Akiko felt a deep fear lodge into her heart. Something wasn't right but she didn't panic. Instead she decided to keep the distance between them. "It is." She responded.

"I don't think so."

"Why's that?" Akiko asked.

"Cause you're time's up."

Naraku flipped on the light switch and Akiko's eyes widened when she saw the pack of men emerge from the shadows.

* * *

"You want me to what?" Shoji asked the mysterious lady standing in his hotel room.

"You're to go to this address and bring Akiko back here." The lady repeated.

Shoji's heart began to patter in his chest as he read the address. He felt as if he knew where this place was.

"Wait a minute- this is-"

He remembered going to this address with his partner Akira when they were in search for Kikyo Miko- a girl who was obviously spending her time with the wrong type of guy. Kikyo's boyfriend was named Muso Hakudoshi. It wasn't strange to Shoji that he remembered the name; it was just so weird that it stuck in his head.

"Why would Akiko be at this apartment building?" Shoji asked.

"There's no time to explain just pick up your guns and go."

Shoji frowned. "Is she in danger?"

"If I tell you yes will it make you move faster?"

Shoji was silent. The old woman sighed. "Yes, she could be in great danger."

"What kind of danger?" Shoji asked getting his guns together.

"I'm not entirely sure; all I know is that you need to hurry."

"All right." Shoji tried to keep his calm but waves of panic was washing over him. 'I- I have to find her.'

"Calm down," the old woman said breaking his thoughts. She could sense his inner fear. "You needn't worry about Akiko's well fare. She may be headstrong and stubborn but she isn't foolish."

"Okay," he said. "What's your plan?"

"You're going to go to the address, in the apartment you will make an exchange and you will bring Akiko back to your hotel."

"You make it sound so easy. What exchange? Is it money?"

"It's in your car."

"All right fine," Shoji said making up his mind. "Let's go."

He picked up his guns, checked to see if they were loaded and put them in his holsters. "Should I call for back-up?"

"No. You don't need back up."

Shoji walked out of his hotel room, down the elevator and headed to his car, all the while he was thinking about Akiko and what kind of trouble she could possibly be in. When he got in his car his eyes widened at what he was going to exchange for Akiko.

* * *

Another chapter people. Juggling house work, work, school work and my own personal work is very challenging but I'm doing it because I love you guys and I love this story and I want to see how it ends!

I hope you liked it!

Inuluver1990 goes to do school work.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	138. Chapter 120: Equal

SURPRISE! ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY! YAY!

I'm working really hard to stay in my writer's realm so that I can keep posting! I hope you like this one too. **Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 120: Equal

"Dyou- dyou think you could help me out a bit?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"With what?"

'I can't say it,' he realized. "Can I show you?"

She nodded. He took her hand and slowly put it between his legs. He hardened instantly the moment her hand touched it even though it was covered by his boxers. Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped slightly.

'Not good,' he thought as he let her hand go. "Sorry. Never mind- I- I don't know what the hell I was thinking asking you to-" he turned from her.

Kagome didn't even think about what she was going to do. She just wrapped her arms around his lean waist and her hands went into his boxers to cup him- all of him. Inuyasha froze.

"Is- is this what you want Inuyasha?" She asked him softly as her tiny hands moved upon his sensitive skin.

"K- Kagome-"

"You want this?" she asked again.

"Y- yes. But if it scares you then-"

"Why would it scare me?" she asked as she kissed the small of his back.

"I- I don't know- I just thought that you'd be scared to-"

She turned him around and stared him in the eyes. "I'm not scared of this." She said as she kissed his lips softly. "I- I was kind of wondering when I could- when we could do this again."

His eyes widened a bit. "You mean you want to do this again?"

She smiled at him softly and nodded. "I- I like doing it."

"Why?"

"Cause I know it makes you feel good."

His heart warmed.

"And I'm not stupid Inuyasha." She smoothed her hands over his chest. "I know you're tense, I know you want relief. That was so obvious. That's why- That's why when we were on your bed I rubbed on you like that- It's not only because I liked it but- I saw the way you were trying so hard not to lose control. You- you made me so happy when I realized how serious you were about staying in control so you don't hurt me. But I knew you needed relief and I was happy to give you even just that little bit."

"You- you knew?"

She nodded. "And I want to give you more Inuyasha. I've been so selfish from the first time we actually started talking to each other. I've always thought about myself and what I wanted and what I needed. Right now I'm not gonna be a selfish bitch, I'm gonna give you what you want- any way you want it because I'm your girlfriend and I love you. So tell me what you want Inuyasha."

His throat constricted. "Say- say that again."

"Hmm?"

"Starting from because-"

"You mean- I'm your girlfriend and I love you?"

He pulled her to him and kissed so passionately, Kagome could hardly breathe. "Inu- Inuyasha-"

"S- Sorry." He breathed.

She smiled at him. "Don't be sorry. Just let me breathe next time."

"Okay,"

"Or tell me when to hold my breath," she grinned.

Inuyasha led Kagome back to his bed, "You- you said you'll give me anything I want? Any way I want it?"

She nodded. 'He won't ask me to do anything mortifying.'

"Bend over."

"Huh?"

"Turn around and bend over."

He sat on the edge of the bed. She was standing in front of him, between his legs wearing a thong and a bra. "A- are you serious?"

He nodded.

"What's the purpose of that?"

He laughed. "I love your ass."

"Fine," Kagome rolled her eyes and turned around. "How far to bend?"

"Touch your toes."

"You are so lucky I love you and I promised to do anything."

He laughed and then she bent over and touched her toes. Inuyasha's mouth went dry as he stared at her sexy body.

"Happy?"

He put his hand on her hips and began to smooth them all over her ass.

"You're so ridiculous!" She exclaimed.

"I'm very happy Kagome," he told her. "Stand up."

She did and turned back to him. "You are?"

He nodded. "I only want you to do one more thing for me."

"What's that?"

"Get the edge off."

"Okay," She said softly as she leaned over and kissed him sweetly. "Let's get my boyfriend's edge off."

"Pull it out or take my boxers off?"

"Take em off," she said taking a deep breath. He lifted up and pulled them down to his ankles. She took them completely off, got on her knees, between his spread thighs and stared up at him. "Will doing this help?"

He nodded.

Kagome licked her lips, rose up a little and kissed his stomach a few times before working down to his thighs. Inuyasha watched as his girlfriend kissed him and then torturously kissed the head of his cock, making it twitch in her hand.

She smiled and kissed the base of his penis. She could see and feel him growing in her hands. 'He's wonderful,' she thought. 'For everything I put him through, he deserves this so much."

When Kagome put him into her warm mouth and began working him over, intense waves of pleasure rolled over Inuyasha. Her tongue was soft and moist against his heated, sensitive flesh. Inuyasha's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt himself get closer and closer to inevitable release. Inuyasha clutched at his bed sheets and his toes curled. His hips began to move involuntarily.

"Hmm…" Kagome moaned. He looked at her. And then she did something that made his entire body tense and shoot load after load of cum…

She smiled… with his cock between her lips.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed as his semen shot out on her.

Inuyasha fell back onto his bed gasping for air. He felt so good. He could feel a bit of the tension leaving his body. 'Finally,'

"Inuyasha?"

He sat up to look at her and saw the mess he had made. "I'm sorry-"

"It's okay," she told him as she retrieved the towel he had used when he came out of the bathroom. She cleaned up her skin and went to him and cleaned him up as well. "How do you feel?"

"Better," he sighed as he pulled her into his arms and sat her on his lap to kiss her. "Thank you."

"I was happy to do it," She admitted truthfully. 'Should I tell him that I- I want him to do me now?'

_**'No, you don't have to ask. He'll gladly put his mouth on us.'**_

'Are you sure?'

_**'Yes, now be brave and bold,' Fuckome said. 'He really loves that feisty side.'**_

'Okay?'

"That's not good," Inuyasha broke her thoughts.

"Huh? What's not good?"

"You're thinking again,"

"Oh! I was just-"

He kissed her lips. "What do you want to do now?" He asked.

_**'Go for it,' Fuckome shouted.**_

'Can I at least ask?'

_**'Fine then! But use my words.'**_

'What are your words?'

And then Kagome looked at him and said, "Suck my pussy."

'Oh my gosh!' Kagome screamed in her head as she flushed like crazy.

Inuyasha's heart beat sped automatically.

_**Fuckome laughed. 'Hey you wanted to ask.'**_

'But not like that!'

Inuyasha saw the conflicting reactions on her face and then he realized something so he asked, "Was that Fuckome speaking?"

Kagome looked at him. "You- you remembered that?"

He nodded. "She wants me to suck your pussy?"

Kagome bit her lip and nodded.

"I see," he said rubbing her cheek with his fingers. "And what does Kagome want?"

"I- I- I want you- to go down on me."

"You're amazing," he admitted with a laugh as he switched positions with her. She was now on the edge of the bed. "Which one are you?"

"I'm- I'm both. Fuckome's just- just crude, and rude and sexy, and wild and free. Fuckome doesn't hide what she feels and what she wants."

"And Kagome does?"

She nodded.

"You don't have to hide Kagome. If you want me to go down on you, I will." He said spreading her legs.

"I- I know," she said as her heart began to race. "I just hope one day- I can stop separating myself into two."

"Don't worry you will," He said as he nibbled on her sensitive inner thighs. "Now relax and close your eyes. I want you to enjoy this."

"Okay,"

She did as told. "but Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm still a little wet down there from when we-"

She didn't have to finish. "It's okay," he told her. "Unless you want to go clean up a little."

"Yes,"

He knew she wouldn't feel comfortable like that. "Okay," he said moving from her and handing her the towel. "Here you go. Make it quick okay?"

She nodded and wrapped the towel around her. She kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

"Yeah."

When she left, Inuyasha sighed. He could actually think a bit clearer. He wasn't completely satisfied but his mind was clear enough to know how Kagome would feel if he even tried going down on her when she didn't feel clean.

"I should put on my boxers." He picked them up and put them on over his hips. He knew that he'd mess them up but how could he help that? There was no way he could stop himself from responding in that way. Unless…

He went back to his bureau and picked up the box of condoms. He opened it quickly and put it on. 'We won't have sex but I really don't want to mess up anything else.' He thought.

He pulled up his boxers and went to lay on his bed and wait for Kagome. He could still hardly believe he was actually there with her- doing all these intimate things together.

Kagome flushed brilliantly as she looked at her image in the mirror. 'We're actually doing this.'

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting on his bed, with his boxers on- with his cock covered and groaning. Kagome was taking forever. Okay, maybe not forever, because it had only been five minutes but still. How long did it take for a girl to wash her…

He groaned again as he stiffened at the thought.

"Damn it all," He got up and headed out of the room. "She'll probably throw something at me…"

He went to the door and took a deep breath.

* * *

Kagome turned off the shower and began to step out when suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Instead of paying attention to her feet, Kagome looked up at the door and her foot slipped on the tile.

"AHH!"

Kagome landed on her ass and bumped the back of her head on the edge of the tub. "OWW!"

* * *

Inuyasha heard the noise and entered the bathroom, just to see Kagome's legs spread open and her rubbing her head. His nose began to bleed.

"Shit," he wiped it away and went to her. "Kagome are you okay?"

Her eyes were closed. He was careful and mindful enough not to look at the treasure between her legs. She opened her eyes and saw him kneeling beside her. She closed her legs automatically and covered her breasts. "Inuyasha?"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so," She said softly. "I think I bumped my head."

"Let me see," he gently moved his hands to her head and felt a little bump at the back. It wasn't bleeding or anything, he was happy about that.

"Is it bad?" She asked.

"No, I think you'll be fine," he told her. "It's just a bump."

She sighed. "I'm so clumsy. I'm always tripping or falling-"

He lifted her chin and kissed her softly. "It's okay." He told her. "We're not perfect."

She smiled and rested her head on his bare chest. She could see the tent in his pants. 'He's hard again.'

_**'Kagome, this night would go a lot better if you'd just accept me as a part of you.' Fuckome sighed.**_

'But you lose control so easily,' she said.

_**'If we become one, everything will balance out. My boldness with your shyness will create equality within us. You won't be too shy and you won't be too bold and that goes for everything else. I'm rude and you're just too good we become one and we'll be edgy. We'll always have people guessing about what we're going to do. You're too predictable- I'm not predictable at all! Anyway you split it, Inuyasha loves the both us. He wants to make both of us happy. At least think about how confused Inuyasha will get if we continue this war between us.'**_

'I know-'

_**'If you know then what are you waiting for?' Fuckome asked. 'Can't you feel what he wants? Don't you want to experience it as well?'**_

'Am I ready?'

_**'You're more than ready,' Fuckome said. 'You know you love him, you aren't confused about your feelings or his feelings, everything is going well- just become one Kagome. The reason he's holding back is because you're making him think you're too fragile to be a little rough with. But you want him to be a little rough Kagome. You want to feel his intense passion for you. You don't want him to hold back. If we become one you'll know exactly what I'm talking about. Just give it a chance.'**_

'Okay,' Kagome decided. 'But how to do that?'

_**'Close your eyes.'**_

Kagome did as told.

'_**Breath in deeply.'**_

"Kagome?"

_**'Now open your eyes and just kiss him. Kiss Inuyasha with every ounce of love you have for him. Let your heart do all the talking. Don't think just act.'**_

"Inuyasha?"

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

She gave him the most brilliant smile and all of a sudden she was on him kissing him so passionately the temperature of his blood began to skyrocket.

He could hardly breathe. He didn't care. He could feel something different with Kagome and damn it he loved it.

"K- Kagome."

"Hmm…"

Her tongue went deep into his mouth and Inuyasha's mind blanked out.

Forget thinking.

Inuyasha pulled her into his arms, got up and headed out of the bathroom- back to his room- never breaking the kiss. Kagome's arms and legs wrapped around Inuyasha's body as he kicked the door closed. To the bed, he rested her gently on it and laid on top of her as they kissed hotly. Kagome's hands weaved into his hair and her body arched up into his.

'She's amazing,' Inuyasha thought as he ground his body into her.

"Hmm…" Kagome moaned and her hands moved from his hair to clutch at his strong back. 'I want to take over,' Kagome thought.

_**'Then do it.'**_

Suddenly, Inuyasha in shock found himself on his back, Kagome on top of him lush and completely naked. Kagome leaned over and kissed him over and over. Her hands roved over his skin and muscles. Inuyasha was practically dazed and hypnotized by the girl atop of him. It was crazy. But damn it all, she was completely uninhibited.

"Kagome," He sighed as her body smoothed over him.

"Hmm… Inuyasha," she smiled at him. He looked so relaxed and the glaze over his eyes told her he was enjoying himself. She liked the passion burning within him. She wanted to unleash that.

'I'm tired of being the kind of girl who thinks about every single thing.' She thought. 'I want to be free sometimes. I want to feel Inuyasha's true passion for me. I love him and I know he loves me. I have no need to be afraid or confused. I can be myself- my true self with him.'

Kagome swiftly moved off of him and decided it was about time; she stopped playing around and give him what she knew he wanted and needed the most. Inuyasha's eyes widened when Kagome pulled him to his feet and pulled his boxers down to his feet.

Then she noticed that it was covered already.

She stared up at him. "Inuyasha?"

He could hardly form words.

She smiled then. "You put this on for me?"

Before he could even attempt to speak, Kagome pushed him back on the bed got on top. His eyes widened.

"Kagome!"

"Don't worry!" She laughed as she rubbed their intimate areas together- causing a friction so delicious they both found themselves moaning in pleasure.

Kagome could feel her body getting hotter and wetter with every move of her body. Inuyasha's hands were on his bed, clutching at the sheets. Kagome wanted them on her body, so she took them and positioned them onto her hips.

Inuyasha stared at her. That's all he could really do. His cock wasn't in her, but it was rubbing between her lips and the heat there was making him want to push up into her. But he couldn't. She was a virgin and if he did that he would hurt her too badly.

Kagome was still grinding into him. Her pussy soaking his condom-covered cock. Her juices made the movement slippery and every time she stroked her body into his she could feel him respond. She was certain he wanted to go all the way. She wanted it as well.

And yes, it was scary, but she realized that she loved him and he loved her and any confusion she may feel he'd help to clear everything up. It was the same way that when he was confused with his school work she was able to explain everything properly- she knew he'd be able to help her she just had to talk to him and not shut him out thinking that she could solve everything on her own.

Kagome felt her breaths become shorter. Waves of pleasure began to shoot from her intimate area and spread out all over her.

Inuyasha groaned as he felt the warmth of his girlfriend's body heating his cock. Every time she stroked him, the tip of his cock was stimulated and it made it grow and thicken to a point that he felt himself leaking in the condom.

Kagome was wild atop him.

'I wish I was in her,' Inuyasha thought painfully. If she was really riding him like that his entire cock would be enveloped into her warm body and it wouldn't be long before he exploded powerfully.

Inuyasha's hands tightened on her ass.

Kagome was completely soaked. It was getting hard to breathe. Her hands clutched onto his shoulders as she rocked her body into him. She felt her control slipping. She wanted more. She could tell he wanted even more of the more that she wanted. She had lost complete control of her body. Now all she was doing was trying to reach a point where they both would scream and release their passion.

Inuyasha was biting into his lip. He wanted to be within her, but damn it all he couldn't he would never hurt her that way. He just had to stay still and let her do what she was doing until she was satisfied. It was torturous but as he looked at the girl on top of him- he could tell she was enjoying herself and he liked the fact that it was making her happy.

Kagome slammed her body over and over into him. Searching frantically for the release she was looking for. And then suddenly…

They froze.

* * *

Ha ha ha ha ha! That is so freaking mean but I just had to put in the cliff hanger. Don't kill me! Lol. I'll be back soon with another chapter. Reviews people!

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	139. Chapter 121: The Best Face

**OMG, I think you guys will love this chapter. I know I love it.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 121: The Best Face

Inuyasha was biting into his lip. He wanted to be within Kagome, but damn it all he couldn't; he would never hurt her that way. He just had to stay still and let her do what she was doing until she was satisfied. It was torturous but as he looked at the girl on top of him- he could tell she was enjoying herself and he liked the fact that it was making her happy.

Kagome slammed her body over and over into him. Searching frantically for the release she was looking for. And then suddenly…

They froze.

Kagome's eyes shot wide and a painful gasp escaped her throat.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha felt his throat tighten.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly as the pain swallowed her. She had accidentally penetrated herself with his cock and now he was so deep within her that they both couldn't move.

Inuyasha was afraid to pull out because it might hurt her even more and Kagome… she was in so much pain she was afraid she'd hurt herself by trying to get off of him. And so they stayed there.

Kagome impaled on his cock

Inuyasha fighting not only to control himself but also to think up a way to help her.

"K- Kagome-"

Her eyes were closed tightly.

'She needs to relax. She's too tense.' Then he recalled what his father had told him. _**"Inuyasha sex the first time is a scary thing. She'll be afraid of going all the way no matter what. You just have to make her feel as comfortable as possible with it."**_

'Okay, she needs to relax and be comfortable."

"Kagome," he said softly.

"Y- yes?"

"I- I know- I know this is going to be difficult for you- but- but I want to help you."

She opened her eyes. "H- How? It hurts."

"I know, but you- you need to relax."

"Relax?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Yes,"

"How?"

"You're too tense. Just try- try to forget about the pain. Try to loosen your muscles. Take a deep breath and just try"

Kagome did as he said. She took a deep breath and tried to relax. It was a very long moment before she could feel the tension begin to leave her body.

"Kagome?"

"I- It feels like the pain is fading."

"That's- that's good." He said. "When you're comfortable enough, you- you need to pull yourself off of me."

"But- but you're so long."

"I know," He bit his lip. He knew he had length and thickness, he was feeling a bit self-conscious now. Compared to Kagome he was massive. But she had slipped onto him so easily. That was probably because she was so wet and her wetness had coated the condom enough to make it slippery enough.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"I- I'm going to try to- to get off."

"Okay," he said taking a deep breath. Kagome was unbelievably tight and hot. He honestly didn't want her to get off of him but- but he knew she wasn't ready for it. Her impaling herself on him was an accident. "Just do it slowly. I won't move. I don't want to hurt you."

"O- Okay," she said.

Inuyasha closed his eyes as Kagome slowly began to pull off of him. The friction- the tightness- the heat it was torturous especially to a guy who wanted to just lose himself in the feeling of his girlfriend's body.

Kagome gasped suddenly.

Inuyasha's eyes opened. "Shit! Are you okay?"

She stared down at him. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Is- is it- is it supposed to feel good?"

He blinked completely mystified by her words. "Feel good?"

She nodded. "I- I don't know why- but- but I hardly feel any pain now and…" she rose up his cock sliding out- not completely out of her. She moaned. "That- that feels good."

"Good?" Inuyasha choked. "What do you mean it feels good?"

"I- I can't explain it." She sank back down on it a little.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha grabbed her hips to freeze her. "You're supposed to be getting off- not- not sliding back on it."

"But- but it- it feels really good Inuyasha."

'It does feel good,' He bit his lip. 'Maybe her body is stretched enough to actually feel comfortable.'

"Hmm…" Kagome found herself going into a riding movement on top of him. He was trying to stop her but she was on top and she had most of the control.

Inuyasha's felt his body begin to come even more alive as she moved on him. 'She's- she's riding me.'

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"I- I don't know what's happening but- but I- I want to go faster."

"Faster?"

"Uh huh," she nodded. "Can- can I go faster? Please?"

"Only- only if it doesn't hurt you." He told her.

"I- I don't feel any pain," she told him honestly. "It's a little strange but- but it feels so good."

"O- okay Kagome. You- you can go faster if you want."

She nodded and began to piston herself on him. Sparks of pleasure was erupting from the area where they were connected. Even Inuyasha couldn't help himself from reveling in the pleasure. It felt amazing.

"Inuyasha?"

"Y- Yes?"

"Do- do you like this?" Kagome asked staring down at him. He wasn't moving. She was doing everything. All he was doing was holding her hips. She could feel his large hands squeezing her ass as she rode him. She could feel the tension building in not only her body but his body as well.

"Ye- yes," he admitted.

"A- are you sure?"

He stared at her. "Yes."

"Okay- um… can- can I do this harder?"

"Harder?" Inuyasha groaned.

"Yes. I- I don't know why but faster feels good and I- I just want to do it harder."

"Once it doesn't hhurt you."

"Okay."

And so she rode him harder. The discomfort had faded and all Kagome could feel was the pleasure of having Inuyasha so thick and hard inside of her.

After a moment, Kagome realized she wanted him to help her. She could feel her climax coming swiftly but she really wanted him to help her out.

"Inuyasha?"

"Ugh- yes?" Inuyasha asked as he felt his cum draining out of his cock and into the condom. He was so close. If only- if only he could just let go of his fear of hurting her and give her all of him.

"I- I want- I want you- I want you t- to help me."

"Help you?" he panted.

"Yes. Please."

"How?" he asked. "How do you want me to help you?"

"I- I don't know but- but I'm- I'm getting kind of tired. I- I don't want to stop. Can- can you take over?"

Inuyasha realized what she wanted. She wanted him to participate. But he was afraid. He was so afraid of hurting her.

"Kagome- you- you want me to-"

"Y- yes- please?"

"But- but I could hurt you."

She stopped moving and stared at him. "You're really worried about hurting me?"

He nodded and tried to breathe. "You- you were in a lot of pain before but-"

Kagome leaned over and kissed him so deeply his mind spun. "The pain is gone Inuyasha." She smiled at him. "I- I honestly don't feel any pain right now. I'm- I'm moving completely on you and all I feel is pleasure…"

"But if I do it-"

"If you do it I'll feel even more pleasure- and- and I know you want to Inuyasha."

He bit his lip.

"Please?" she kissed his lips softly. "Please give it to me."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Okay then," he sighed.

"Thank you," she smiled and kissed him. "How will you-"

He held her hips. "You stay on top. This position is better for you. If I'm on top-" he paused, 'I'll fuck her like an animal,' he thought and then finished his sentence, "I'm- I'm not ready for that yet."

"Okay."

Inuyasha fixed their position until he had enough leverage to thrust up into Kagome at an easy rhythm. He wasn't going too deep yet. He would wait until she begged for it then he'd know when to go deeper and faster and harder.

"Oh!" Kagome moaned and gripped his shoulders as he thrust into her. "Yes!"

Inuyasha kept that pace going for a while. He just reveled in the way he felt her pussy muscles spasm- the way her body shook, the moans, the groans, and the tiny little screams.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Harder,"

"Harder?"

"Please."

And so he plunged and thrust harder.

"Oh yes!" Kagome moaned.

Inuyasha watched every emotion flicker over her face, the way her breasts bounced and the way his cock went in and out of her. There was so much heat, so much need, so much want, so much passion. It was crazy.

"Faster! Oh faster!"

Inuyasha felt as if he was falling apart. He still had a small measure of control that was keeping him from completely losing it. He did as she asked. If she wanted it faster, he'd give it to her faster.

Kagome began to scream out her pleasure as he pushed into her. She knew that he was still holding back and so she told herself that if she was going to let go then she would make him let go as well.

A groan ripped from Inuyasha's throat when Kagome began to move with him. They moved at the exact same time, hitting each other's pleasure spot directly- over and over and over.

They were like a well-oiled machine. Everything was right. The motion, the pace, the passion- everything. Sweat began to drip and drain from their bodies. Inuyasha could feel Kagome's pussy squeeze him.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!"

"F- fuck-" he groaned.

"I-nu- In-u- Inu- INUYASHA!"

Kagome's head went back, her back arched and Inuyasha watched as her entire body screamed and shook with a release so hard, it made his body shoot load after load after load. They both screamed together as their releases drained them of their energy.

Kagome dropped boneless onto Inuyasha's sweaty chest. His condom-covered cock softened and slipped out of her easily. Then Kagome realized hazily that Inuyasha was having equally hard time breathing.

Replete, Inuyasha and Kagome just laid in each other's arms. They didn't know when they drifted off to sleep but they did and they didn't care.

They were complete.

They were one.

* * *

Saya was sitting up in Yusuke's bed, dressed in a light terry robe looking at photos of her and Kagome. There were pictures of Kagome as a baby naked in a bathtub, one with cake all over her cute little face and another with her riding her first bicycle. Saya felt tears come to her eyes.

She wasn't sad that Kagome was growing up. She was actually quite proud to know that her and Kagome were still alive and living strong. Saya knew Kagome was happy now and she was happy as well.

She looked down at the sleeping man beside her. 'I'm so happy with Yusuke,' she thought with a smile. 'He just- he just makes my life so complete now.'

Saya sighed and looked at the clock. It was hitting 12:30am. Kagome hadn't called as yet to say that she was ready to come home. Her and Inuyasha were studying.

'Studying?' Saya thought. 'No, that's an excuse. I've seen the changes in Kagome. She's not a completely different person but she- she's changed in some ways. Some good ways, if I must say so myself. She's taking matters into her own hands, she's thinking yes- but not too much, she's acting upon her feelings; which is a good thing. I like the way she's behaving now- it- it reminds me so much of me when I was younger.'

Yusuke rolled onto his side, reaching out for her. She was supposed to be asleep in his arms- not sitting up looking at past memories. When she wasn't where he thought she should be, he opened his eyes.

"Saya?"

"I'm here," she smiled at him.

"Why are you awake?"

"Kagome's not home," she said. "I- I don't sleep too well when she's not home."

"Oh," he yawned and sat up his, bare chest slick with droplets of drying sweat. "What are you looking at?"

"My album of Kagome."

He stared at her. "You're looking at that at 12:30 in the morning?"

She nodded.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "It just shocks me to see her in these pictures and then in real life- you know? It felt like yesterday she was just learning how to walk and now…"

"Now she's learning how to drive."

Saya nodded. "Time flies so fast,"

He agreed. "Saya?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you thinking somewhere in your mind that Kagome's not a little girl anymore?"

She blinked and then because she couldn't deny it she nodded. "She's- she's- she's already 16. She's going to be graduating soon and then going off to college and Inuyasha- should I start by saying she's probably sleeping with him?"

Yusuke scratched his head. "These things are supposed to happen, Saya."

"I know, but-"

"It's all right you know," He told her. "Kagome will always be your little girl no matter how old she gets."

"Dyou- dyou think she and Inuyasha-"

Yusuke rubbed his neck. "When I see them together it's like- it just feels inevitable. Like it's bound to happen and no kind of force could stop that. So in all honesty…" He looked at her. "I think so."

Saya sighed.

"Are you okay with that?"

Saya didn't really know. "I'm not sure. I guess- I need to see her face."

"See her face?"

Saya nodded. "If she has the same face I had when I first had sex- then I know I won't be okay with it but-"

"But?"

Saya smiled. "If she has the face, I always have when I have sex with you then I'll be more than okay with it."

He realized what she was saying. "And that's- that's a good face?"

Saya laughed and nodded. "It's the best face a woman could have."

"Why?"

Saya rolled her eyes and went into his arms. "Simple. Because it's a face that shows not only that she's satisfied but also that she's happy and she's in love."

"You mean you love-"

She nodded. They had never said the words before. But she found it was true and now that she knew how she truly felt, she had no problems saying the words.

"I love you, Yusuke."

Yusuke's arms tightened around her waist as he bent to kiss her so sweetly her toes curled. It was a long moment before he could speak.

"I love you too Saya,"

"Good." She straddled him and smiled lovingly into his face. "Now since you love me…"

"Yeah," he could feel the sexual energy between them begin to spark.

She put her hands on his chest and then pushed him down until his back was on the bed. Then she hopped off of him saying, "You can bring Kagome home."

In shock, Yusuke watched as Saya laughed and left the room.

* * *

Inuyasha was the first to wake from his involuntary nap and felt Kagome beside him. Her lush nakedness was pressed up against his side, and her head was on his chest. He carefully moved a few strands of hair from her face and stared at her.

'She was so wild on top of me,'

Memories of… what time was it? He wondered and glanced at the clock.

12:47am

"SHIT!" Inuyasha's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the time. 'Kagome's mom is gonna string me up by my balls if I don't get Kagome home. It's so fucking late!'

"Huh? Inuyasha?"

"Kagome?"

Kagome rubbed her eyes and looked at him. She saw the expression on his face and became a little worried. "What's wrong?"

"Do you see what time it is?"

She looked.

"Hmmm… only 12:48?"

His eyes popped out of his head. "What do you mean, 'hmmm… only 12:48! You're mom's gonna have my ass for having you out so late!"

Kagome blinked and then began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing? You're supposed to panic like I am right now!"

She smiled at him. "Mom knows I'll be here late. I already told her I'd call to tell her when I'm ready to come home."

He stopped panicking. "So- she knows you and me-"

Kagome shook her head quickly. "She doesn't know that! And it's you and I. I told her that I would be helping you study until late. She was okay with it."

"True," he said. "I can drop you home."

Kagome nodded. He got up and handed her the phone in his room. He watched as she dialed the number. She was covering herself with his sheet. He was covered as well from the waist down.

"Hello mom… yes, I'm okay. Inuyasha and I are just finishing up. He's gonna drop me home so Yusuke doesn't have to come out- yes, he's okay with it. He offered to drop me home. Yes, I am sure I'm all right; we got quite a bit of studying done. I should be home soon- about…"

She looked at him for an answer. He whispered 35.

"Thirty minutes. Okay, I'll see you when I get home. Okay good night. I love you too. Bye"

When Kagome hung up, he was frowning at her. "You cut off 5 minutes."

She laughed. "35 sounded like too much. She's already kind of worried that I'm out so late."

"35 isn't long at all."

"I know, but it's better than nothing. So what do you want to do for the next 25 minutes."

"25?"

"It'll only take you 5 minutes to get me home."

He nodded. "What do you want to do?"

They both flushed as they remembered what had happened not too long ago.

"A- are you feeling okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm not in pain but maybe it's too soon to tell."

"Do- do you regret it?"

She thought for a second and realized that she didn't regret it at all- in truth, and she didn't know if it was whorish to feel the way she was feeling but… she wanted more.

"Kagome?" He saw her turn even redder. "What is it? You regret it?"

She shook her head. "No, I- I don't."

"Don't lie to me."

She leaned over and got so close to his face his heart jumped. "I'm not lying Inuyasha. I just- I'm just a little embarrassed."

"Why?"

"Because… I- I think I'm turning into a whore."

* * *

LOL, don't you just love Kagome?

I did give a new spin on having a 'first time' experience with sex. I mean it gets kinda boring when people say their first time was perfect and that it only hurt a little. So I made it like an accident. LOL, Kagome accidentally takes her own virginity. Isn't that just nice? Lol.

**QUESTION: DO YOU GUYS WANT MORE SEX BETWEEN INUYASHA AND KAGOME? JUST WANNA KNOW TO SEE HOW YOU GUYS ARE THINKING.**

(Sighs) Anyway, next chapter coming soon. Tell me what you think about the chapter! Please review!

Inuluver1990 is going to write yet another wonderful chapter for her fans.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	140. Chapter 122: Inuyasha's Girlfriend

**Thank you so very much for the comments! I will try my absolute hardest to give you more sexytime with Inu and Kags. We'll see. And oh I'm so happy I got another chapter done! I really love this one too! So, let's get on with it, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 122: Inuyasha's Girlfriend

"A- are you feeling okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm not in pain but maybe it's too soon to tell."

"Do- do you regret it?"

She thought for a second and realized that she didn't regret it at all- in truth, and she didn't know if it was whorish to feel the way she was feeling but… she wanted more.

"Kagome?" He saw her turn even redder. "What is it? You regret it?"

She shook her head. "No, I- I don't."

"Don't lie to me."

She leaned over and got so close to his face his heart jumped. "I'm not lying Inuyasha. I just- I'm just a little embarrassed."

"Why?"

"Because… I- I think I'm turning into a whore."

There was an awkward silence and then Inuyasha broke out into laughter. "What?"

"Don't laugh!" She hit his shoulder lightly. "It's true."

"Why do you feel like- like a whore?" He asked. "Is it because you gave yourself to me?"

She shook her head. "It'd be different if I didn't love you and I gave myself to you because I'm horny- then I'd be a whore. Right now, I'm just… horny."

"You're-"

She nodded. "I- I think I want more."

Inuyasha felt his heart beat began to increase its pace. "More?"

She nodded again. "Does that make me a whore?"

He scratched his head as he thought. "No- I think- I think it's only natural to want more after your first time. I think it just means that… you liked it."

'I liked it?' Kagome thought. She couldn't deny that fact, she had enjoyed making love to Inuyasha. It was painful at first but then the pain melted into pleasure. It was also strange to have him in her like that but she found that she could get use to that kind of pleasurably strange invasion. Then everything after that was wild, hot and passionate.'

"Did you like it?"

"Yes," she said softly. A wave of her original shyness washed over her. "Did- did you?"

"Hell yeah," Inuyasha told her.

"So- so we're okay with what we just did?"

"I believe so." He said. "If- if you feel different in the morning- we- we can talk about it."

"Do you think we moved too fast?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I'm not really sure." He told her. "What we did was amazing. I know I won't regret it. We probably did move to fast but… but we can still slow down you know."

She nodded. "Yeah- it's not like we're gonna have sex every single day."

"Exactly."

They stared at each other.

Inuyasha's cock hardened.

Kagome's pussy throbbed.

At the same time.

'Maybe we can do it one more time tomorrow,' they both thought. 'Yeah, just one more time.'

They laughed sheepishly.

"It's going to be difficult," Kagome said.

"Yeah, we're gonna need a lot of control."

She sighed. "A whole lot."

He took her hand and put it in his. "I'm sure we're not going to be completely like Sango and Miroku-"

She nodded. "Yeah- it's like every time you see them they're-"

"Exactly. If they ain't kissing, they're feeling on each other or having sex in his car."

"It's so romantic though-" Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha wasn't simpleminded. He knew that Kagome loved romance. He didn't have any problem giving that to her. "Do you- you want to do that stuff?"

She craned her neck too look at him.

"You- you want to make out at school and stuff?" As they talked they dressed.

She flushed and nodded. "I- I always see it but- but I never get to-"

"Okay when I dump Kikyo, I'll give you all of that."

"Really?"

He smiled at her. She seemed so excited about it. "Yeah. You won't even have to ask. I bet I can give you everything you want without you having to tell me."

She smiled back. "You think you know me that well?"

"Of course. I've been watching your every move from since the first day we spoke to each other."

"That's scary," Kagome laughed as she gave him her back so that he could zip her dress up.

"Yeah it is, but think about it this way…"

She waited for him to finish zipping her up. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and said,

"You had my attention from the first day we spoke, and the first time we kissed- you had me hooked. I found myself unable to think about anything other than you, I wrote so many song about you- some are crazy as hell but fuck… I think I realize that I loved you from the very start."

"And so your actions- your constant watching, was just a way of saying you were interested in me and wanted to get to know me?" Kagome clarified.

"Exactly."

They headed out of his room, and back down the stairs to sit on the couch. Once settled Kagome continued the conversation.

"And all the while you were watching me, Kikyo was your girlfriend?"

Inuyasha smirked at her. "No."

"No?"

"I dumped Kikyo the first day my eyes completely locked on you."

Kagome wasn't fast enough to evade the guy who practically jumped on her and began kissing her hotly. Honestly, Kagome didn't want to evade him. Happily she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

* * *

Inutaisho, Mira, Izayoi and Niroku were now heading home from their night of fun. They ate, they danced, they drank and they talked about the past, the present and the future of their lives. They were happy.

Izayoi had realized that Inutaisho had been acting a little strangely after he had taken a phone call about an hour and a half earlier. She had wanted to ask but it's like he sensed her curiosity and would take her mind off of the thoughts she was having.

"So did you ladies have fun?" Inutaisho asked.

"Of course. I still can't believe Niroku was able to get us into the Osamu Hilton Grand Hotel for dinner and dancing. It's usually booked out." Mira said happily. "I had such a wonderful time."

"Everything was so beautiful and the music was perfect for dancing," Izayoi said happily. "Thank you so much Niroku. I haven't danced like that in quite a while."

"We should do that more often, Izzy," Inutaisho told her.

"But you're always so busy,"

"I can make time," he said. "It's not a problem."

"Okay," she smiled and then stifled a yawn. "Oh I can't wait to go to bed. My feet are killing me."

"I agree," Mira laughed. "I think I'll go to that new massage place Niroku suggested tomorrow. Would you like to join me?"

"That sounds nice. You mind if I bring along a friend?" Izayoi asked. "Trust me, you'll love her."

"All right then, it's a date."

"So I guess you two really enjoyed yourselves?" Niroku asked.

"Yes," They both responded.

"Wonderful," Inutaisho said. "And don't worry about paying for the massage. I got it covered."

"Is that so?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes,"

"Thank you," She said.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Takahashi-"

"I thought I told you to call me Inutaisho," He said to Mira.

"All right, thank you Inutaisho."

After about 10 minutes, Niroku was pulling into the Takahashi's yard. Inutaisho and Izayoi thanked them for a very wonderful night and then they headed for the door. Izayoi watched as Niroku pulled off and Inutaisho looked for his house key.

It usually took him a while because he had so many keys. She could have used her own but she had a reason for not using it.

"Where did your mind go tonight?" Izayoi asked.

"Huh?" He asked still trying to find the key.

"You seemed a bit distracted."

"I did?"

"Yes," Izayoi said.

"There was a lot going on, the music, the dancing. You know, a lot to distract me."

He found the key. She took it from him, losing it again.

'Not good,' Inutaisho thought and then looked at her. "Is something wrong Izzy?"

"Don't play dumb, Taisho. I know you too well." She said. "Now what was on your mind."

"Another woman," he told her bluntly.

"My ass."

He realized she was completely serious from her choice of words. "All right, it wasn't another woman."

"What was it, then?"

Inutaisho sighed as he took the key and began to look for it. "Inuyasha called."

Izayoi felt her heart drop in fear. "Is- is he all right?"

"He's fine… at least, I think he is."

"What do you mean!" Izayoi asked him quickly.

"There's no need to panic, Izzy. I don't think his health is in danger-"

"Then what part of him is in danger?"

Inutaisho found the key, put it in the lock and twisted it. "Maybe his manhood."

"His manhood."

"His manhood?" Izayoi asked and then the door swung open and there, on the couch was Inuyasha obviously making out with a girl on the living room couch.

* * *

Inuyasha heard the door open. He didn't panic. He just continued kissing his girlfriend as if his parents hadn't just walked into the house and had a clear vantage point of the couch.

Of course, Kagome wasn't deaf and her first reaction was to see who had opened the door. But Inuyasha held her face to his until he was finished his kiss.

Then he stared in her eyes. "That's my parents."

Kagome felt a rush of anxiety come over her, but then she calmed when she saw the way he looked at her.

"Are you ready to meet them again?"

"I- I guess I can't hide forever right?"

"If you don't want to-"

"It's fine," she said. "It's embarrassing but… but if I'm gonna be your girlfriend then I'll just have to get over the embarrassment and face your parents."

"Okay, stay here" Inuyasha kissed her once more before getting up to go to his parents.

He was dressed in short pants and a shirt, Kagome was back in her dress and her hair was fixed to look as good as it did when she first arrived at his house.

Kagome could hear everything they were saying.

"Inuyasha, I didn't know you were having company over." Izayoi said trying to figure out who the girl on the couch was. She couldn't see the girl's face. "If I had known I would have dished her a plate of food and baked more cookies and set out some drinks-"

"Don't worry about that. We shared the cookies you gave me and she only wanted water so-"

"Why's she here so late?" Izayoi asked.

Inutaisho had decided to let his wife, who was bubbling with questions, talk.

"We were studying."

"It's 1:03, what could you two be studying so late?"

"Biology," Inuyasha said. "That's the first exam on Monday."

She stared at him. "Are her parent's okay with her being here so late? And alone with you?"

Inutaisho couldn't stop the snicker that escaped him. "You make it sound as if being alone with our son is a bad thing."

Izayoi gave him a look that killed his snickering. "Being alone with any Takahashi male can be a bad thing."

'Ouch,' Inuyasha thought as he realized his mother was a bit angry at his dad. "Um… how about I just introduce you to her,"

"That'd be nice." Izayoi said. "I'd love to know who you were making out with on a couch at 1 in the morning."

Inuyasha's parents followed him into the living room. He went to Kagome and then he said, "Mom, dad, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend."

Kagome got up and turned to look at them.

"Good night Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi."

Izayoi couldn't stop the shocked expression from coming to her face as she took in Kagome's features. Inutaisho wasn't shocked at all until Izayoi looked at him and he pretended to be just as shocked as she was.

"Kagome?"

Kagome gave them a small, sincere and innocent smile. At least, she hoped the smile was still innocent. She had lost her innocence to Inuyasha probably less than an hour ago.

"I'm sorry for being here so late-"

"No, that's okay," Izayoi said quickly. "You and Inuyasha were studying right?"

She nodded. "He needed a little more help with Biology,"

Izayoi looked down at the table and saw the books and papers and half eaten cookies. "So he called you and asked to come over?"

She shook her head. "We arranged to meet tonight to study."

"How about we have a seat?" Inutaisho asked, sitting in one of the couches.

"I agree," Izayoi sat beside him on an identical couch.

"We were actually packing up to leave," Inuyasha said. "She told her mom I'd have her home in the next ten minutes."

"This won't take long," Izayoi said with a big smile. "Sit down. Kagome's your girlfriend?"

"She is," Inuyasha responded as he sat next to Kagome on the couch. "How about we pack these things up while we talk?"

Kagome nodded.

"That's great," Inutaisho said. "So you two have worked out your problems?"

"We have," Kagome answered.

"Wonderful," Izayoi said happily. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you," Kagome declined the offer graciously.

"So you've broken up with Kikyo, Inuyasha?" Izayoi asked.

"Not officially," Inuyasha said as he began gathering some of their papers. "But I will. I want to get that straightened out as soon as possible."

"Kagome it's so nice to see you," Izayoi was so happy that her son hadn't been making out with some strange girl or even Kikyo.

Kagome smiled. "It's really nice to see you and Mr. Takahashi as well."

"So since Inuyasha's your boyfriend does that mean we'll get to see you more often?" Inutaisho asked.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She looked back at him.

"Of course." Kagome responded. "You'll see so much of me, you'll probably get tired."

"I don't think so," Inutaisho said. "You're like a daughter to us."

"Exactly," Izayoi told her. "You're welcome any time."

"Thank you,"

Kagome's looked down at the papers Inuyasha was still gathering. After he moved a few off of her biology book, she picked the book up, but being the clumsy one she was it slipped out of her hand and fell back onto the table, opening up to a page on the male and female reproductive system.

"Sorry about that," Kagome apologized quickly.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked taking her hand to look at it.

"I'm fine," she said and then she noticed that the page it had opened to had a large, detailed picture of a man's penis penetrating a woman's vagina and to make things worst there were three unused condoms on the other page.

Inuyasha noticed as well and was in complete shock as well.

They couldn't respond to what they were seeing.

Inutaisho saw and automatically commented. "These school books today are so detailed. What's that?"

'Just get through it.' Kagome thought as she cleared her throat. 'But how did condoms get there? I didn't put condoms in my book!'

'How the fuck did condoms get in Kagome's book?' Inuyasha thought. 'Did she bring them… for us?'

Kagome picked up the book. "That's the process of sexual intercourse." She said.

"They teach that in high school now?" Inutaisho asked as if he wasn't aware of it.

"Yes dad," Inuyasha said. "They've been teaching that for quite a while now. It's not strange that we're learning about it in school. Right Kagome?"

"Yes, it's the very last topic on our syllabus for grade 12 study." Kagome said.

"What else do they teach you in reference to sex?" Inutaisho asked knowing full well what had happened between his son and Kagome. The glow they were both emitting wasn't the only clue that told him his son had succeeded in making love to Kagome, but also the way they were acting with each other (especially when Inuyasha took Kagome's hand to check if it was okay). His son hadn't even realized he had done that without thinking. That in Inutaisho's opinion was the strongest proof that Inuyasha and Kagome had formed a very strong connection with each other.

"STD's, AIDS," Inuyasha said.

"How babies are formed, contraception."

"Is that why you have 3 condoms in your book Kagome?" Inutaisho asked. His wife was more than content to hear the responses and even see their various reactions.

Inuyasha could feel the tension Kagome was emitting and he, oh so sweetly laughed. "You still have those?"

Kagome looked at him. She could tell from the look in his face, he had a plan. They would need teamwork to get through this embarrassing situation. "Yes, I still have them. Why?"

"I threw mine in the garbage," Inuyasha smirked.

"You did?" Kagome asked. "I thought we were told to keep them just in case-"

"Just because they say keep them doesn't mean you're supposed to Kagome," Inuyasha laughed. "It's kind of an unsaid rule. But you usually throw them away."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

Inuyasha laughed even more. "Of course you didn't. You know how embarrassing it is if your girlfriend asks you where you got your condoms from and you say school?"

Then Kagome and Inuyasha broke out into fits of laughter. When they settled, Inuyasha got up. "Anyway, I got to get Kagome home,"

He picked up the three condoms. "I'll just throw these away. You want to start up the car?"

"Okay,"

"I'll bring your bag." He handed her the keys. She took them and said good night to his parents. Inuyasha walked into the kitchen to throw the condoms away.

"We'll have to talk again soon Kagome." Izayoi said.

"All right."

"And tell your mother that she can't make any plans for tomorrow because we're going to the new massage place."

"Okay, goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi." She said as she walked out of the house.

When Inuyasha went back into the living room, he picked up her bag. "I'll be back soon."

"Take your time," Inutaisho said.

Inuyasha walked out of the house, locked the door and then headed for his car. He saw Kagome in the driver's seat. "Wrong seat, Kags."

She smiled at him. "I don't think so, I like this seat."

"I like it too, now get your sexy ass in the passenger's seat." He told her.

She laughed. "Will you let me drive?"

"Not tonight," he told her.

"When?" She pouted at him sexily.

He stared at her. "One day, in the morning or afternoon, in a secluded parking lot and when pigs fly."

Kagome laughed as she moved over into the passenger's seat. "Meany!"

He got in the car and then reversed smoothly before driving off.

"Show off," she said as she watched the houses go by quickly.

Inuyasha smirked. "I'll let you drive it when you get your license."

"Really?"

He nodded. "But I'll be in the car with you."

"Okay," she said happily and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Hey, I got something in my back pocket, take it out for me."

"All right," Kagome frowned. 'What in the world could he want me to take out of his pocket?

* * *

LOL. I love this story so freaking much! It's so fun and even I'm wondering what other kind of shit I'll put in it. Isn't this exciting people? I mean seriously. How embarrassing to not only drop your biology book like a klutz, but to have it open up to a page showing sexual intercourse and condoms? Lol. I kill myself.

Anyway, please review.

Inuluver1990 is off to write another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	141. Chapter 123: Confessions and Feelings

**Oh I'm so happy I got another chapter done! I really love this one too! So, let's get on with it, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 123: Confessions and Feelings

Inuyasha smirked. "I'll let you drive it when you get your license."

"Really?"

He nodded. "But I'll be in the car with you."

"Okay," she said happily and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Hey, I got something in my back pocket, take it out for me."

"All right," Kagome frowned. 'What in the world could he want me to take out of his pocket?

He rose up and Kagome put her small hand into the pocket of his pants, she felt what he was talking about and pulled it out. She looked at the foil square and when she realized what it was she gasped.

Inuyasha laughed.

"I thought you said you were gonna throw them away."

"I was but look at the expiry date."

"They expire on… wait a minute." Kagome frowned. "If it's only…these are brand new."

"Exactly and on top of that, it's the new Trojan Elite Condoms." He said. "You have great taste in condoms Kagome."

"What?" She stared at him.

He took it from her and then pulled the other two out of his pocket and put it in his coin compartment. "You bought these, right?"

"No, I've never bought a condom in my life." Kagome said truthfully.

He frowned. "If they aren't yours whose own?"

"I don't know," Kagome said.

Inuyasha slowed down. "Kagome, you don't have to lie to me. If you brought them because you wanted to have sex with me tonight then that's okay."

"I'm not lying Inuyasha," she said. "They aren't mine and I don't know who they-"

Suddenly a flash of a memory came before her eyes. It was the trash bin in Yusuke's bathroom. In it was a box.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked noting the way she abruptly stopped talking.

"I- I think I know who the condoms belong to and how they got in my book."

"You do?"

"Yeah." She said. "The condoms belong to Yusuke."

Inuyasha stopped the car. "Yusuke? You mean Yoshida right?"

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha felt his anger spike. "What the fuck is Yusuke doing putting condoms in your stuff!" He shouted.

"It wasn't Yusuke."

"What?"

"The condoms belong to Yusuke, but he would never delve into my personal life like that. If anything, mom put them in there."

"Y- your mom?"

Kagome nodded and he started driving again. "It makes so much sense now." Kagome opened her bag and pulled out her Biology book and turned it to the page with the detailed diagram of sexual intercourse. Then she went into Inuyasha's coin compartment and pulled out the condoms and put them on the other side of the book.

"It makes perfect sense."

"What?"

"Mom was trying to send me a message," Kagome said.

"A message saying what?"

Kagome put the elements together. "On the left page is the diagram and on the right are the condoms. So it's like saying, if you decide to have sex then use protection."

Inuyasha looked at the diagram and then the condoms. It did make sense. "So- so she knew we were going to-"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know if she truly knew I planned to make love to you tonight but somehow she knew. It must be a motherly-"

"Wait a minute," He stopped the car.

"What?"

He stared at her so deeply, Kagome got a little worried. "What is it?"

"You- you just said that you had planned to make love to me."

Kagome blinked and then she realized what she had said.

"You planned it?"

There was no way to deny it, so she nodded. "I did."

"You didn't buy these condoms, you didn't bring them, you didn't even know about them," Inuyasha said "And now you tell me you planned to make love to me?"

"I- I know how it sounds but listen to me- please?"

'Inuyasha listen to her,' his inner voice said. 'If you don't, it'll only cause problems. You don't want any more problems.'

"Explain then."

Kagome inhaled deeply. She had honestly thought for a long moment that Inuyasha wouldn't listen to her. But he was willing to.

"I didn't exactly plan to make love to you," Kagome said. "With our kind of relationship, I couldn't plan that. We weren't talking and as far as you were concerned, I was only coming over to help you study."

"I understand that," He told her. "Did you truly come over to help me study?"

"No."

"Okay, then why?"

"I- I was just tired of not talking to you and not being able to be with you. I hated when I saw you and Kikyo kissing and touching. I was just so jealous I- I told myself that if I wanted you I needed to act on my feelings-"

"So you lied to me today about wanting to help me study?"

Kagome sighed, "When you say it like that, it sounds so wrong."

"But I'm right aren't I?"

She nodded. "Yes. I did lie so I could come over and be with you."

"So we could talk?"

She nodded again. "I really just wanted to mend the gap between us."

"So you didn't want to make love to me?"

She looked at him. "Yes I did."

"But you say your mother put the condoms in your bag."

"It could only be her that did it, because Yusuke wouldn't do that and Shippo doesn't even know what a condom is used for."

"So what you really wanted all along was to talk to me?" He asked. "You didn't want to go that far did you? We rushed to fast, didn't we?"

"Stop it!" Kagome said softly. "Inuyasha, it's true I lied so I could come over and talk to you about us, but even though I didn't sit down and say at such and such a time I'm gonna have sex with Inuyasha, I did think about the possibility of us going that far."

He stopped at a red light.

She continued talking.

"You did?" He asked.

She nodded. "That's why-" she rose up, lifted her dress and began to pull down her panties.

"K- Kagome?"

"I bought this," She showed him the g-string. "It's brand new. I bought it yesterday after school at Victoria Secrets in the mall."

Inuyasha looked at the article of clothing. "You bought that?"

She nodded. "I- I bought it- you know- just in case we…"

"In case we had sex?"

She nodded again. "I didn't plan it, but I did think it was possible that we would work out our problems and it could happen and if it did happen, I- I wanted- I wanted to look good for you."

The light turned green but Inuyasha didn't move. He found himself unable to resist smirking. "You look good wearing nothing."

She flushed. "Thank you," she said.

He drove off passed the green light.

"Are you mad that I didn't buy them?"

He shook his head. "I just really thought you did. Because if you did then it would've been a sign to say you really wanted to have sex with me. But since you bought new underwear- that's a sign as well. It's not as obvious as condoms but it still shows you actually thought about it. So, no. I'm not mad."

She sighed. "That's good. I thought we were gonna end up not talking again."

"I don't think I could handle not talking to you for any amount of time right now," He told her honestly.

"The feeling's mutual."

"So, you say you think your mom knows?"

Kagome nodded. "She talked with me earlier this evening when I told her we would be studying late. Basically she told me to be careful."

"You're- you're not going to regret this in the morning are you?" He asked as he saw her house/Yusuke's house come into view.

"I don't think so," she said. "I had a great time."

"Me too," Inuyasha felt his cock harden involuntarily as he remembered how great a time they had.

"Stop getting horny," Kagome told him as she noticed the obvious response his body was giving off.

He smirked. "Impossible. One thought of you and it's ready to have you again."

Kagome felt her own body respond. "Behave."

He laughed. "It's true." He pulled up into Yusuke's yard.

"I hope you realize that just because Sango let's Miroku hit it almost every day, it more than likely won't be the same for you."

He shrugged. "I'm not only in this relationship for your pussy Kagome."

She flushed.

"Even if you don't let me fuck you tomorrow or the next day or the day after that, if you let me breathe the same air your breathing I'm satisfied with that." He scratched his head. "I mean- from what we've experienced today, fucking is scary, painful but overall it's great- but it isn't everything. I'll be honest, if I was only in this to fuck you Kagome, I wouldn't have waited for you so long- I wouldn't feel the way I feel for you- I'd probably be fucking Kikyo if all I wanted was pussy- but that's not it. I don't only want your pussy Kagome- no matter how tight, wet and sweet it is; I want all of you. Not just your body, but your trust, your mind, your soul and your heart. I know it's going to take a while for me to earn all of that but fuck- I'm in this relationship to try and get those things and when I get them I'll be in the relationship to keep them."

Kagome felt tears come to her eyes.

"You know why Kagome?"

"Because you love me?"

"Fuck it right." He smirked. "I love you so fucking much." He leaned over and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

A tear drained down Kagome's face to where their lips were connected and Inuyasha tasted the salt of it. He looked at her. "You're crying?"

She sniffled. "No guy has ever said that to me."

"Good, that means its original." He wiped her tears away. "And it's completely true. I'm in this relationship for you. What are you in this for?"

Kagome smiled. "I'm in it for the dating, the kissing, the laughter, the happiness- even the pain and the problems because overcoming those things are what make a strong relationship but most of all… I'm in it for you."

"Good, now let's get you inside before your mom sends a gang of assassins to get me."

Kagome laughed happily as they got out of his car and headed to the door. Taking her key out of her purse, she unlocked the door and her and Inuyasha walked inside. He rested her bag down by the door as she asked him if he wanted something to drink.

"Yeah,"

"Okay what do you want?" She asked pulling off her heels.

He came up to her and put his arms around her waist. "You."

"Me?"

He bent his head and captured her lips yet again for the night. He just couldn't resist. Kagome's arms went around his neck and she got on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss. It wasn't long before Inuyasha's hands trailed from her waist to her ass.

"Kagome, you're home." Saya said walking in on the couple.

Kagome's eyes widened as she pulled from Inuyasha to look at her mom. "Mom."

Saya looked at them both. "Well, well. What's this?"

"Mom, you know Inuyasha. He dropped me home," Kagome smiled sheepishly.

"Good night, Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha said.

Saya surveyed them both. "Thank you for bringing her home," Saya said. "How did studying go?"

"I think I have a higher chance of passing my exam on Monday." He told her.

"That's good," Saya said. "Now someone explain the kissing. I'm confused. I thought you two weren't really talking, or is studying a new kind of aphrodisiac?"

They flushed.

"Mom, Inuyasha's my boyfriend," Kagome decided to just come out and say it.

"He is?"

Kagome nodded. "We worked out our problems."

"Is that so?" Saya went up to Inuyasha. "What makes you think you're good enough for my daughter?"

"Mom-"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's mother. "I love her and I think that makes me the best guy for her."

Saya stared at him for a long moment and when she saw the honesty in his words, a smile popped onto her face and she turned to Kagome. "You can keep him."

'Gee thanks mom,' Kagome thought with a smile.

"Anyway, I'm going to bed. Hurry up and say goodnight and go to bed Kagome," Saya said. "And Inuyasha, tell your mother I said hello."

"Oh she told us to tell you to forget your plans for tomorrow if you made any because she's taking you and a friend to the new massage place."

"Tell her my plans are forgotten and I can't wait to see her."

"Yes ma'am."

When Saya walked up the stairs Kagome sighed with relief. She thought there was going to be another awkward parent/child discussion about sex and stuff.

"You okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "When will you tell your parents that we-"

Inuyasha shrugged. "It's not a matter of time. If they ask I won't deny it. My family respects people's privacy to some extent. Besides they probably already know and are gonna ask me the moment I step back into the house."

"True," Kagome said. "I'm gonna tell mom probably tomorrow morning."

Inuyasha nodded. "I think its best. It's not as if we're ashamed of what we did."

"Yeah, it was awkward though."

"Very," Inuyasha said. "But I guess it was strange because it was our first time doing it."

"Maybe," Kagome agreed. "And it was kind of an accident,"

"True, but overall it was… it was a good experience."

Kagome nodded. "It could have been a lot worst."

He smiled. "Yeah, it'll get better though, with practice and time,"

"I'm not an easy girl you know," Kagome told him.

"I know," Inuyasha agreed. "It's going to be hard persuading you tomorrow-"

"Tomorrow?"

"I wanna take you to the park," He said. "Probably around 1."

"Really?" Her eyes lit.

He nodded. "Just you and me. I'll bring-"

She put a finger to his lips. "Surprise me."

"Okay."

"You want me to bring anything?"

"Um… just a blanket to lay on."

"All right," Kagome smiled happily.

"Good, now, I better go." Inuyasha said heading for the door.

Kagome cleared her throat. He looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

He thought for a moment and she huffed at him as she closed the gap between them. "Oh!" He said leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Good night Kags."

She pouted. "Yasha!"

"Okay, okay," He laughed and then kissed her lips properly for quite a while. "Happy?"

"Very."

"Goodnight,"

"Night," Kagome said as he left the house, hopped into his car and took off down the road. Kagome sighed softly, closed the door and locked it. She leaned against it and her entire being began to glow with happiness. Words couldn't describe the happiness she was feeling.

* * *

Saya stared at her daughter's expression from the stairs.

"What are you-"

"Shh…" Saya hushed Yusuke and then showed him what she was looking at. "That's the face I was talking about."

"She looks…"

"Happy,"

"Satisfied," Yusuke remembered.

"In love," Saya smiled. "Let's go to bed. That's all I wanted to see."

Saya got up and led him quietly back up the stairs to his room. "Do you think she'll tell you if she and Inuyasha-?"

Saya nodded. "I don't doubt it. That's one of the best things about our relationship. She talks about everything, which is good. I don't worry too much when I know what's going on."

"That's good."

Saya agreed with a yawn. "Now turn off the light. I'm sleepy."

He turned off the light, wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha was turning through his corner, when he picked up his cell phone and turned it back on. There were a number of messages from Kikyo.

'I can't wait to dump her. This is so annoying,' Inuyasha thought as he cleared the notice. 'I'll delete them later.'

Then he pulled up Kagome's number and texted her. **'I'm f-ing u tomorrow,'**

'**Lol. U mean u'll try,'** she texted a moment later.

He grinned. **'No, I will. Ur gonna moan and groan 4 more.'**

'**Ur being ridiculous. lol'**

'**No, am honest. An I'm keepin the cds in my car.'**

'**What cds?'**

'**Condoms Kags,'**

'**Oh.'**

Inuyasha laughed he could picture exactly how her face looked. He couldn't wait to be with her again tomorrow.

'**R u home yet?' **she texted.

'**Soon,'** he texted back.

'**Okay,'**

Inuyasha pulled up into his yard, parked his car and just sat there texting his girlfriend. **'I'm gonna text Kikyo.'**

'**Y?'**

'**2 break up wit her.'**

'**Don't waste ur mins.'** Kagome texted back. **'W8 till Monday when u c her'**

'**Exams start Monday. I don't wan her bitchin' me. It's distracting.'**

'**Then do it tomorrow be-4 u take me 2 the park.'**

'**ok,'**

Inuyasha got out of his car, locked it and headed to the door. When suddenly, he felt the earth shake a bit beneath him. **'Wtf?'** he texted and thought at the same time.

'**Did u feel that 2?'** Kagome texted back.

'**Yea, an earthquake?'**

'**Don't think so, I'm checking the TV. U home yet?'**

'**Yea, goin inside now.' **He knew she was worried. There was something about that tremor that gave him a terrible feeling. Suddenly, as he opened the door, he heard sirens blaring and copcars speeding down the street. He looked in the direction they were going and cursed.

"SHIT!" Inuyasha exclaimed when he saw the fire. It was very far away but the fact that he could see it meant that it was massive.

"Inuyasha?" His father called and came outside to see what his son was looking out. "FUCK," Inutaisho said.

"Same thing I thought. You felt the ground shake to?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, it must've been an explosion."

"Yeah, a big one."

"Inutaisho? Is Inuyasha home?" Izayoi asked worriedly.

Inuyasha walked into the house to look at her. "I'm fine."

"Good. I felt the earth shake and I got scared since you were out," She told him.

"I'm okay," Inuyasha said. Then Kagome texted his phone. **'It was a bomb.'**

'**I'm gonna call u ok?'** he texted back.

'**Ok,'**

Inuyasha closed his cell phone and went to the house phone to dial her number. "Kagome?"

"Hey, I'm watching the news. Says there was a bomb that killed 4 men and a woman. There are two other men dead but not by an explosion."

Izayoi turned on the television to the news station. And saw the fire, and bodies being carried out in black bags, there were two or maybe three other bodies covered by white sheets.

"You think it's a terrorist attack?"

"No," Kagome said. "I think it was a personal matter of some sort, it's too early to say."

"You okay?"

"I'm good." Kagome told him. "It's a bit scary, but mom and Yusuke are with me downstairs watching the news."

Inuyasha texted her instead of saying what he was thinking since his parents were also in the room. **'I wish I cud b there wit u but mom's worried already.'**

'**I'm fine,' **she texted back. **'U'll b with me tomorrow.'**

"I know," he said. "This thing will probably keep us up all night."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed.

As the hours passed, more and more information was sent out to the public. They were told that everything was okay, and that the police had everything under control. They were told not to worry and that it wasn't a terrorist bombing. It was a gang-related event.

And so at around 4am everyone decided that it was time to go to bed.

And another chapter for my wonderful people. Maybe you guys are wondering what the hell happened with Kikyo, Akiko, Naraku and stuff. Don't worry, everything will come to light real soon.

* * *

I am going to post three chapters later on today and that's a promise. I just want to finsh off at least two more first I'm feeling very inspirational right now. lol.

I hope you liked the chapter. I worked really hard on it. Now, I will admit it the next three chapters have nothing to do with Inuyasha and Kagome, but the fourth one does. I just need to put in these chapters for the sake of the plot. Anyway, still enjoy people.

Now Inuluver1990 is going to write another chapter because she's obsessed with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	142. Chapter 124: 'Kiko and ShoSho

Here goes another chapter people. I'm so happy you guys are liking the story. I feel so pleased with it and trust me, you guys are gonna love what I have in store for these characters.

Anyway, let's get on with this shall we?

**But first let me warn you guys: A few of these chapters are to pull the plot along, so please don't hunt me down and shoot me. I'm posting them all at once so we can get back to Inuyasha and Kagome.**

Now let's get on with it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 124: 'Kiko and Sho-Sho

Akiko's eyes opened slowly. She didn't know where she was. It was so strange. Her mind was hazy.

Suddenly something moved on the side of her.

In fear, she jerked away and looked down. She was on a bed- a very soft bed, a sheet on top of not only her- but another person. Slowly, she took the edge of the sheet, and pulled it from the top so she could see who was underneath.

She gasped when she saw the man.

"Shoji?"

Blinking at him, she held her head. 'What the hell? What is he doing here?' She looked around her surroundings. 'What the fuck? Where am I? What happened last night?'

Akiko started to get off the bed, when she felt something around her right wrist. She looked.

A handcuff?

She pulled at it and Shoji's hand was in the other loop of the fuck. "What in the fucking hell!" She shouted suddenly as she tried to pull her hand free- unconcerned about the fact that she was handcuffed to Shoji.

Then Shoji stirred, his left hand pulling the cuff to him. Akiko gasped as she was pulled to him. She was attached to him by her right hand; he was attached to her by his left hand. The cuff looked specially designed for both of their wrists. Her cuff loop was much smaller than Shoji's.

"Shoji!" She began to shake him. "Shoji wake up!"

He didn't even flinch.

"Grr…" She began to get irritated and whenever she got irritated she seemed to do the stupidest things.

She pushed him off of the bed.

And since she was handcuffed to him, she fell off with him and landed on top of him.

Shoji groaned and opened his eyes. "What the hell?"

Akiko got off of him.

Shoji stared at her. She was dressed in a see-through negligee. "Akiko?"

"Bingo," She said. "You mind explaining what I'm doing here, Shoji?" she asked. "And why am I handcuffed to you?"

She showed him the cuffs.

Shoji yawned away the last bit of sleep. He was still exhausted but he stood up. He didn't answer her question directly after she asked it and she was getting even more irritated.

"Well?" She asked him.

He looked at her. Then memories of the past night flashed across his eyes and he felt anger come over him.

Akiko saw the look in his eyes and found herself feeling a bit scared. "Um… I mean, I don't mind being here with you- I just- I just don't understand how I got here-"

"I don't expect you too," He said walking toward his bathroom, carrying her along.

"Wait!" She said stopping him. "What are you-"

"I gotta piss," he told her.

"You can't piss! I'm attached to you!"

He stared at her. "Close your eyes. Turn your back. Take your mind off of it. Right now I don't care what you do- my bladder's killing me so I'm gonna take a piss."

She couldn't hold him back from going. He was strong so she had to follow him in the bathroom. All he was wearing was a pair of boxers and a shirt.

"Make it quick will you?" Akiko frowned.

Then her hand moved.

"Huh?" She looked and saw he had his left hand working his penis out of his pants. "What the hell? Don't use your left hand!"

"I'm left-handed," He told her and pulled himself out.

Akiko felt absolutely mortified by his actions. Her right hand was so close to his…

And then she heard him relieve his bladder.

"Disgusting," she murmured.

He ignored her. When he was finished, he shook it off, put it back in his boxers and headed for the sink. He washed his hands… and her hand got wet, making her angrier at him.

"Why are you acting like this?" She asked him obviously irritated.

He looked at her as he picked up his toothbrush, and put some toothpaste on it. "I'm- I'm having a difficult time trying not to strangle you right now," he told her stiffly. "I'm very upset, so give me a moment to brush my teeth, shave and have my breakfast. What time is it?"

She frowned at him. "How should I know?"

He put his toothbrush in his mouth and walked out of the bathroom brushing his teeth- with his left hand of course, cause her hand to follow the exact motion. He went to his bedside and saw the time. 6:03am.

"I'm late for breakfast," he said with his toothbrush in his mouth. He headed quickly back into the bathroom causing her to complain.

"Hey! I'm attached to you, remember?"

He went to the face bowl, spat out the paste, washed his mouth out, opened a bottle of Listerine chugged some into his mouth and handed it to her.

She stared at it. Her mouth was feeling a little…

She took it and chugged some as well.

They watched as they both gargled the Listerine, it was burning like hell but somehow they ended up challenging each other to see who would spit first.

Shoji looked like the cleanser wasn't even phasing him. At first, Akiko was okay, but then she started reacting to the burning by biting her lip and squeezing her fingers and toes.

'He won't win this,' she thought.

'She doesn't even know I could do this for 5 minutes before needing to spit.'

'How fucking long will it take him to give up?'

Another minute passed.

'I don't have time for this,' he thought when his stomach growled. He spat.

'Finally!'

Akiko spat directly after him. "I won."

"Won what?" He said as if he hadn't non-verbally challenged her. "I'm late for breakfast. Let's go."

Akiko's lip twitched as he pulled her out of the bathroom, and put on a pair of jeans. He already had a decent-enough shirt on.

He started heading out of the room.

"Hey!" She shouted.

"What?"

"I can't go out like this!" she told him.

He stared at the sheer little negligee she had on. "You're fine," he told her. "I've seen women wearing hardly anything when they go to breakfast. And it's early so not many people will be there. And on top of that, I don't think anyone who knows you would be living in this hotel."

"You'd be surprised who I know."

"Actually," he said pulling her out of the room after picking up his room card. "I wouldn't be surprised. After last night I'm honestly not surprised of anything you do."

"Huh?" she stared at him. "Shoji? What do you mean?"

"I told you I'm angry," he said shutting the room door harshly. "So either switch the subject or just be quiet."

She bit her lip. "All right then," she said. "How will you explain the handcuffs? People will stare at us when they see it."

They headed down the hall to the elevator. "We're on the top floor?"

He nodded. "I own the master suite,"

"Oh," she said. "You must be rich,"

"I wouldn't say that," he told her as they got into the elevator. "I'm not broke though."

"Why not just by a house?"

"I've got a house," he said. "It's being renovated."

"True," she told him. "Why not live with your brother then?"

He looked at her. "Him and his girlfriend live in this house. I don't want to breach his privacy and I don't want them breaching mine."

"Are you a very private man?" Akiko asked as the numbers counted down the floors.

"Yes," he told her.

"True," she said. "I'm a private person too."

"I know that,"

She stared at him and already knew he knew that because he was her father's partner.

"Do you like working with my dad?"

"He's a great man." Shoji told her, his foot taping. He wanted his breakfast so badly.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped.

"What's going on?"

"There are other people going down to breakfast," He told her.

Then suddenly three guys came into the elevator. "Morning Mr. Ikeda," they greeted.

"Good morning," he noted the way they looked at Akiko. She was a beautiful girl, so it wasn't unusual that they stared at her. Besides, she was wearing practically nothing. And she was handcuffed to him.

"What are you guys looking at?" She snapped at them. She was so annoyed with men right up in now.

They apologized quickly.

"Don't mind her," Shoji said. "She just had a long night."

Akiko heard the tone in his voice. He made it sound like they had actually did something together- she blinked at him and realized he was producing an excuse for the handcuffs.

'Okay then,' she thought. 'I can play along.'

"I'm sorry," she said to the three guys. "Shoji kept me up really late and I get cranky when I don't get my rest. He was quite horny for my pussy."

Shoji forced himself to not wrap his hands around her neck to shake her. 'She's really testing my patience.'

'That'll teach him for-'

"You know 'kiko we can go back to the room and I could show you again just how horny for your pussy I am." He told her.

Akiko felt her heart jump in her throat when she felt him pull her into his chest and squeeze her ass. Her eyes widened in shock. She hadn't expected him to react that way. She stared up at him, his eyes were telling her that if she wanted to play games, he could play it too.

'Fine,' her eyes challenged him. She laughed and put her free arm around his neck. "But Sho-Sho you told me you wanted food now not my pussy, so let's go eat and then when we get back to your room, I'll let you eat me."

Akiko felt his cock harden. She looked down and snickered. Then she realized the three men had all gone stiff. Obviously they were envisioning her naked and ready to be eaten.

"You promise?" He asked as he boldly put his hand in front and squeezed between her legs.

"Oh!" Akiko gasped. "Stop it!" She pulled from him with a laugh. "Dirty man."

"You're the one broadcasting that you'll let me eat you." He told her nonchalantly.

She couldn't say anything after that so she huffed at him. "You know what, I change my mind."

"Good," he said. "You'll change it back when we're in my room again anyway."

"I doubt it," She rolled her eyes.

Then everything went quiet in the elevator. They still had eight more floors to go down.

'I didn't realize just how… attractive Shoji is when he's angry,' Akiko realized, she looked up at him through the corner of her eyes. 'He's a lot more talkative, and the conversation is so… sexy. He's not as stiff as he was when he took me out to lunch.'

She remembered that day exactly. Her grandmother had planned it so that he ended up picking her up and taking her to lunch. It was also the day she dressed up as some woman named Kagura and stole two-briefcases filled with money.

'I have to work out how I'll use that money in my plans with Naraku-'

Akiko's eyes widened as a memory hit her. She had gone to Naraku's old apartment because that's where he had told her where they would have sex together. Then all of a sudden, Akiko was surrounded by a pack of men…

The elevator stopped and the people in the elevator began walking out.

"Hey," he shook her.

"Huh?"

"Time to go," he told her as he led her out of the elevator and into the lobby. They were headed for the dining area.

People stared, but that was to be expected, she was dressed in hardly anything, her hair was a mess and she was handcuffed to an obviously popular man at the hotel.

"Good- good morning Mr. Ikeda," a woman greeted a little shocked.

"Good morning," He greeted.

It went like that for a short moment and then they were finally in the dining area. Shoji inhaled.

"Finally," he said. "Haven't eaten in a while,"

"I thought you said many people wouldn't be up."

He shrugged. "We're late. People always swarm the dining area at 6"

"We- we should go back to the room."

He looked at her. "We're already here and you look fine. You're my nightly entertainment aren't you?"

She bit her lip. "You're the one who suggested that."

"Well, you didn't have to be so blatant about it with all that eaten pussy talk," he told her. "We could have been discreet."

"I'm in a fucking negligee, barefoot, my hair's a mess and I'm handcuffed to you! People are staring at us and-"

He bent to kiss her lips softly. "It's all right, Akiko," he told her. "Look at that woman over there,"

He turned her and she saw a woman half naked sitting on a man's lap. "Look over there," There was a man that had two women in robes laughing.

She looked all around her and realized that people weren't exactly dressed.

"You see, you're fine," he told her.

"Okay," she sighed.

They headed for the line.

"What? No special treatment?" Akiko asked. "I thought people would spread the way and let you pick whatever you want first.

"I may reside on the top of all these people, but that doesn't make me better than them. I don't mind waiting on a line like everyone else."

Akiko had to admit, she liked the atmosphere. It was comforting.

They line moved quickly and they found themselves at the food area when suddenly, a maid came to Shoji.

"Oh! Good morning, Mr. Ikeda, there you are sir!"

He looked at her. "Good morning, what is it?"

"You're late for your breakfast with your brother and his fiancé."

"My bro-" Then he remembered. He looked at Akiko. 'Can't do anything about her except bring her along. I don't have the key for these cuffs.' So he said, "All right, take me to them."

"What?" Akiko pulled at him. "I- I don't want to see your family like-"

"It's just my brother and his fiancé," he told her. "Come on,"

Akiko inhaled deeply as he took her with him toward his family. "Shoji- I swear if you make me meet them like this, you're not going like it."

He looked down at her. "And what do you intend to do?"

"You'll see." She threatened.

Shoji thought of her threat for a brief moment. "All right, let's get you something to wear."

"Huh?"

He began to turn around when suddenly.

"Shoji!"

His brother called.

"Great," Shoji said hushed.

"We- we can still go. We can pretend like we didn't hear-"

"Too late," Shoji said turning to look at his brother who wasn't too far away. "Just go along with it."

"It's easy for you to say," Akiko huffed. "You're not the one who has her erect nipples covered by practically nothing."

His eyes went straight to her breasts and she folded her eyes over her chest. He looked back at her. She was frowning at him.

His anger was fading. Actually it had been fading from the moment he realized they were handcuffed. He didn't know how that happened but he had a feeling that an old woman was the reason for it.

He didn't really mind. All he cared about right now was the fact that Akiko was safe. Last night had been like a nightmare come to reality. He never wanted to feel that kind of fear again. He thought his heart would rip from his chest when he saw Akiko naked and chained to a table surrounded by a pack of assassins brandishing machetes and guns.

He'd find out how she could put herself into that position later. Right now, it was time for breakfast.

"Listen," he said. "Just act natural. You and I got together last night, we had sex, we had a good time and we can't find the key for the handcuffs so we're stuck until we can get a locksmith to take it off for us."

She stared at him. "You mean- you didn't do this?"

He shook his head. "I know we have a lot to explain to each other, but let's just eat, deal with my brother and then go up to my room to talk about it. Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"Now act natural," He bent his head.

"Huh?"

Shoji put his lips upon hers and gave her a soft, comforting kiss. They were practically in the center of the dining area, so everyone around them- those who were always watching them and those who hadn't been stared at them.

When he let her go, she was flushed and admittedly, a little excited. Finally, they made it to the table where Satoshi and Kori were. The couple was balking at them- so was the entire dining area, but Shoji didn't care.

He was admittedly having a wonderful time with Akiko.

* * *

Yes, yes guys I know you're asking where the hell is Kagome and Inuyasha right? Well- at this point in time they are asleep and I can't say much about them if they are sleeping in separate beds, in separate houses. So… yeah. Besides, don't you guys want to know what the hell happened to:

1) The tape Akiko gave Shoji to give his brother and Kori in chapter 110 (I think?)

2) What happened to Akiko? Last time we heard of her she was surrounded by a pack of men and Naraku.

3) What Shoji did last night?

4) What happened to Kikyo.

5) How Shoji and Akiko ended up in the same bed, handcuffed to each other?

6) What's going to happen next?

Don't you guys want to know all this stuff so you aren't confused?

I thought so. So, yeah I loved this chapter. I'd love good reviews on it but if you'd like to chew me out for not having Inuyasha and Kagome, go right ahead. The story is what it is and I love it so…

Yeah

Inuluver1990 is going to write another chapter for her people.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	143. Chapter 125: Akiko's Passion

Like I said, these events are happening while everyone (Inuyasha and Kagome) are asleep. I just need to explain what happened to these other people and then we'll get to have more of Inu/Kag.

Now let's get on with it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 125: Akiko's Passion

Shoji put his lips upon Akiko's and gave her a soft, comforting kiss. They were practically in the center of the dining area, so everyone around them- those who were always watching them and those who hadn't been stared at them.

When he let her go, she was flushed and admittedly, a little excited. Finally, they made it to the table where Satoshi and Kori were. The couple was balking at them- so was the entire dining area, but Shoji didn't care.

He was admittedly having a wonderful time with Akiko.

"Good morning," He snapped the couple out of their gaze. He pulled Akiko's seat out so she could sit and then pulled his seat closer to hers.

"Shoji, morning," Satoshi said.

"Good morning Shoji and…" Kori noticed the girl with Shoji automatically. "Akiko?"

Shoji looked at her and then back at Kori. "You know her?"

"Oh yes! Sato do you remember Akiko?" She asked her fiancé exuberantly.

"How- how could I forget?" He asked softly as he looked at the rumpled young woman sitting beside his brother. "Thank you so much Ms. Akiko."

Shoji looked dumfounded. He was lost as to how his brother and Kori could know Akiko and how come his brother was thanking her. "Um… you all mind explaining? I'm confused. I didn't know you knew her."

"We do," Satoshi said with a smile. "Ms. Akiko, I honestly don't know how I, we- Kori and I can repay you."

"I- I didn't do much of anything- I mean-"

"You did a lot," Kori told her. "You did so very much."

"It- It was nothing. Honest. I work to the place so it was a go in- get out without problems kind of job," she told them. "So what's for breakfast?"

"What are they thanking you for?" Shoji asked with a frown. He didn't like being left in the dark.

She gave him a smile. "I just told them I'd do something for them and I did. That's all."

"What'd you do? How'd you meet them?"

Satoshi and Kori watched in fascination as Shoji- a guy that was never so animated, automatically came to life before their eyes.

Akiko sighed. "I'm a working woman Shoji," she said. "I meet lots of people every single day."

"That's great," he told her. "But how'd you meet them, specifically?"

"Is it really that big a deal?" She asked. "I mean the point is we know each other. Not much but-"

"How?" He turned from her to look at his brother. "How do you know her, why are you thanking her?"

"Shoji calm down," Satoshi said. "Why are you getting so worked up?"

"I'm not worked up," Shoji told him. "I just wanna know how you know her."

"Sho-Sho! Look, breakfast is coming!" Akiko said trying to switch the topic.

Shoji wasn't even into breakfast right now. He ignored her and the waitress who put his food on the table. There wasn't another plate because Shoji's food had been pre-ordered.

"How?" He asked his brother again.

"She came over to see how I was doing the day after I was... harassed." Satoshi told him.

Shoji felt his body freeze a little. He looked at her. She was staring down at the food. "You- you went to see him?"

She nodded. "I just- I just wanted to encourage him and tell him he would be okay and that if there was any way I could help him- I would."

Shoji felt his heart warm automatically. "That morning we talked about what happened. When I left… you went to see him?"

She nodded. "I- I knew how much it was bothering you that you couldn't be on the case because it's your brother- so I just- I just thought to go over and extend my apologies and encouragement."

He nodded. "Thank you," he said. "I'm sure that meant a lot to you, right Satoshi?"

Satoshi nodded. "It meant a lot to Kori and I."

"Can we eat now?" Akiko asked picking up his fork and diving into his plate of eggs, bacon, hash browns and toast bread.

Shoji felt his lip twitch as she practically inhaled more than half his food, drank all his orange juice and half of his water.

Kori laughed as Akiko dug in. "That is so cute," she said.

"Hmm?" Akiko looked at them. "Oh," she handed him the fork. "You want?"

He slid the plate to her. "Eat it, you're hungry. I'll order another plate."

And so he did. By the time his plate came Akiko was finished and was staring at it. "Shoji?"

"Hmm?" He looked as she licked her lips. "Can- can I have a hashbrown?"

"You had yours."

"Please?" she asked with a smile.

He rolled his eyes and gave her one.

"Thank you," she said. "They're delicious."

"Yeah," he looked at his brother. "So what was the reason for us meeting this morning?"

"We came to tell you about the tape you gave us,"

"The tape?"

And then he remembered Akiko giving him the tape to give to Satoshi and Kori. He looked at her. She was nibbling on the hashbrown.

'Just great,' Akiko thought. 'I might as well just stop trying to hide it.'

"Yeah," Satoshi said. "We- we finally managed to watch it."

"And?"

Kori sighed. "It showed everything… from every angle."

Shoji was confused. "Showed what?" He asked. "I don't know what was on the tape. I didn't watch it."

They looked at him. Kori put her hand on Satoshi's. "Do you want to tell him?"

He rubbed his neck. "My psychiatrist told me it's best to talk about it. So yeah-"

"Okay,"

Satoshi looked at his brother. "The tape- it had me and that girl- Kikyo Miko… on it."

Shoji's eyes widened and his head snapped to Akiko. "How- how'd you get that?"

Akiko sighed. "Satoshi is an Iris Camera Installer; I'm the secretary of Hideka Takani- the owner of the Iris Camera Corporation. When I went to see your brother, he told me he had installed the camera system in the apartment room where he was harassed. He told me that he might have turned on the cameras manually because that little fucking whore of a bitch Kikyo was threatening him…"

"So- so you just thought that if he had turned on the cameras you could get the tape?" Shoji finished.

She nodded. "And I did. And I gave it to you to give to them."

"And we appreciate it so much, Ms. Yamato." Kori thanked her again. "Because of that tape we are able to face this injustice."

Akiko inhaled deeply. "What do you plan on doing with it?" She asked them.

Kori looked at Satoshi.

"We- we plan to destroy it." Satoshi said.

Akiko dropped her fork onto the glass plate making a loud clatter.

They stared at her in shock.

"You- you plan on destroying it?" Akiko reiterated.

Kori nodded. "We think it's for the best."

"Satoshi, you could press charges against the girl," Shoji told him. "She can't be allowed to get away with what she did to you."

Satoshi shook his head. "She'll- she'll get her comeuppance Shoji. She'll get what's coming to her. I- I just want to destroy the tape and move on with my life. Kori and I plan to move away from this place and start over somewhere else."

"Don't be so fucking selfish!" Akiko slammed her hands upon the table and stood up angrily. "That fucking bitch is undoubtedly going around destroying people's lives! She's practically destroyed your life and you're gonna let her get away with it!"

"Akiko!" Shoji grabbed her to sit down. "Stop making a scene!"

She sneered at him. "Don't tell me what to do!" she shouted and then looked at him. "Listen, I understand you just want to forget what happened, but if you think for one moment you are going to be able to forget it. Think again! It will haunt you in your dreams. It will always be a weight upon your shoulders. If you don't act now. If you don't take that tape in to the police and use it as the most vital evidence you have then you will always regret it."

Tears began to drain down Akiko's face.

She swiped them away quickly.

The entire table was silent for a long while.

"You know what," she said softly. "Forget it," she told them as she looked at Satoshi and Kori. "This is your life. You decide what you want to do. Destroy the tape. Don't pay attention to what I've said. This is none of my business. I'm just trying to tell you to think more on the situation, that's all." She paused. "I'm sorry for shouting at you. You two do what you think is best. You're right, that girl will get what's coming to her."

When she was finished talking, Akiko took Shoji's plate of food from him and began to eat it like she did his first place.

He didn't mind. He had seen the passion, the care, the concern she had for his brother and Kori. It- it was making him fall even more in love with her- not to mention he was getting horny as hell watching her eat off the same fork he had put in his mouth.

He looked at Satoshi and Kori.

"I'm sorry about that," he apologized. "if you're going to destroy the tape, then do that. All right?"

Satoshi looked at Akiko who looked as if she was forcing herself to eat the food because she wanted to get her mind off of the situation. Satoshi reached over and put a hand on hers.

Akiko looked up at him.

"I think I want to think on the situation more," He told her.

She blinked and then swallowed. "If- If you think you should destroy the tape then do it. It doesn't matter what I say- I'm not a part of this situation- just a spectator of sorts."

He shook his head. "You're wrong. You're a major part of this situation. You got us this tape and now that I think about it- I think it's best if Kori and I think of all the choices we have and then choose which one is best for us."

Akiko nodded. "I- I know it's hard to do. If you agree to press charges against that girl then more than likely the tape will be played in front of everyone."

Satoshi swallowed deeply at the thought. Kori held his hand.

"But what you need to do is to get over the embarrassment of it all. You have a wonderful woman beside you and a wonderful brother who's always will to support you. And if you need my support I'll give it wholeheartedly- without question. I'll sit on the stand and tell those people why I stole that tape from the corporation, why I didn't turn it into the police and why I gave it to you and Kori. I'll probably get my ass fired and who knows what else but- I don't give a fuck about that. All I care about is that in the end, you and Kori can truly move on with your lives."

Kori felt tears slip from her eyes. "You're such a great woman Akiko."

"Stop that," Akiko said a little embarrassed. "Just watch the tape. I know it's going to be hard, but I'm telling you Satoshi- if you walk into that courtroom and you give the entire court the impression of you being a strong man and then you get on that stand and you cry and you tell them the pain and the suffering, the absolute fear you went through that night; when people see that tape and they connect that with your testimony- then I'm telling you- you will win that case hands down and that girl will be punished for her crime."

Satoshi inhaled deeply. "We'll- we'll watch the tape again. And we'll think about what we decide to do."

Akiko nodded. "That's all I ask." Then she looked at Shoji.

He was staring at her.

Then Akiko saw something in his eyes that made her turn absolutely red and flustered. He was giving her a look that made her heart pound crazily in her chest.

Shoji stood up. "Well," he said. "You only wanted to talk about the tape right?"

Satoshi nodded. "Yes. It seems we have a bit more decision making to make."

Shoji agreed. "Well then, I'll see you and Kori later okay?"

"But you aren't finished breakfast," Akiko said munching on his last bacon strip.

He stared down at her. "You've finished it for me."

She looked down at the plate and saw that it was practically cleaned. "Oh." She said. "I'm sorry- I didn't realize how hungry I was. You can order another plate-"

"I'm not hungry anymore." He told her. "Come on let's go."

She got up and then looked at Satoshi and Kori. "It was nice seeing you two again."

Kori smiled. "It was nice to see you again, Akiko."

"Very nice," Satoshi told her.

"Well," she said looking at Shoji and picking up the last bit of orange juice in his cup. She gulped it down, smacked her lips and said, "I'm ready let's go."

Satoshi and Kori couldn't resist laughing.

"What is it?" Akiko asked.

"You two are just the most adorable couple," Kori told them.

"Couple?" Akiko blinked.

"How long has this been going on?" Satoshi asked his brother as he pointed at the handcuffs.

"Not too long," Shoji replied.

"Do you think all police officers kinky enough to handcuff their lovers?" Kori asked.

Akiko nearly choked at the question, but then laughed it off. "I don't know about all police officers, but Shoji is definitely a kinky one."

Shoji felt his lip twitch and his brother laughed.

"All this time I thought you were too shy to do something like that," Satoshi said. "You've always been so- passive."

"Passive?" Akiko laughed. "Shoji is nowhere near passive. He's actually quite aggressive."

"Yeah and I'm getting tired of this conversation," he said pulling Akiko with him. "I'll see you two later. Let's go 'Kiko."

"But Sho-Sho I'm thirsty!"

"You had two whole plates of food, two cups of orange juice and a cup of water!"

"But I'm thirsty!"

Satoshi and Kori laughed as they watched Shoji and Akiko walk off toward the elevators.

It was 7:27am when Akiko and Shoji got onto the elevator. They were quiet, as the numbers got higher and higher.

'I wonder what he's thinking,' Akiko wondered.

'I need to stop staring at her breasts,' he thought.

'Is he staring at my breasts?' she wondered as she saw him move his eyes off of her chest to look at the passing scenery. The elevator was positioned so that people using the elevator could look out and see the buildings and everything else on the outside.

"You know, I love heights," Akiko said.

He looked at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "There's something about being so high up that makes me feel free- alive. It's crazy, but when I was a little girl I wished I could fly."

He stared at her as she lead him to the glass. She looked down. "Of course, that's when I was a little girl. Now, I'd rather experience heights in elevators or airplanes."

"You ever think about parasailing, bungee jumping and parachuting?"

She smiled. "No. But now that I think about it. I think I'd love to parasail and parachute."

He smirked. "No bungee jumping?"

She shook her head vehemently. "I hate being upside down. So I'd definitely never jump off of anything head first."

Shoji inhaled deeply. 'I- I can't chicken out on this. I- I can do this. I've been doing so well all morning. I can't waste this opportunity.'

"You know I can make you fly," he told her.

"Hmm?" She turned to look at him.

He smirked at her. "I said, I can make you fly. Very high."

"Really?"

He nodded. "And I can throw you off of a cliff headfirst."

She frowned at him. "I don't see how you can do that."

He began to snicker. "If you want I can join you and we'll both fall off that cliff headfirst."

"I- I don't get it." She stared at him.

Then the elevator reached the top floor. He pulled her out of the elevator.

"Shoji- explain what you mean!"

He grinned as he led her to his room. The moment he opened the door, he pulled her inside, closed the door and crushed her against it.

"Sh- Shoji!" She exclaimed just before his lips connected with hers.

Akiko gasped as she felt him respond strongly against her. His motions were smooth and he transitioned perfectly from kissing her lips to tearing the sheer negligee off of her body.

"Sh- Shoji-"

"If- If you don't want this- tell me and I'll stop." he whispered in her ear as he nibbled at it.

Akiko's head swam as his hands roved all over her naked body. His hands were everywhere all at once, rubbing and squeezing.

"You want this?" He asked.

'Do I want this?' she asked herself.

And then his hands cupped her throbbing pussy and her mind went blank.

"Y- yes," she told him.

"Yes?"

She nodded quickly as his hands worked between her thighs. "Yes Shoji. Yes. I- I want this."

'Finally,' he thought as he led her to his bed without breaking contact with her body. He began to strip off his clothes as quickly as possible. This first time would be rushed. For some reason he felt as if he'd be interrupted really soon- so if he could get inside of her really quick at least for one time- he'd be happy.

Akiko's breathing was harsh as she wrapped her free hand around his neck. Her leg was already wrapped around his waist. She was more than ready to have his cock sliding in and out of her pussy.

His pants dropped and the boxers followed directly behind. Akiko had already helped him undress by ripping his shirt off of his body.

'This man is going to ride me hard,' Akiko realized. She could feel the want, the need, the absolute urgency in his body. Her pussy throbbed and she felt warm wetness begin to drain. "Hmm…"

Shoji pushed Akiko onto the bed and was on top of her in no time. "You- you wet enough?"

"You- you can check-" she said sexily.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked quickly.

"No."

Suddenly, his hand delved between her legs and gasped when she felt

One

Two

Three fingers push into her.

"Oh!" She moaned as he stretched her pussy.

"So wet," he sighed as he pulled his fingers out and then he was ready. He positioned himself and remembered he needed to put on a condom. 'Shit,' he thought.

He leaned over to his drawer and pulled it open searching for a rubber.

Akiko realized what he was looking for. "Shoji- I'm- I'm on the pill. Just put your cock in."

He looked down at her. She was keeping herself stimulated by rubbing her clit.

"The pill?"

She nodded.

'Great,' he thought as he went back into position.

Then suddenly, his cell phone rang off. With a very furious growl, he grabbed it and said, "NOT FUCKING NOW!"

Akiko gasped and then laughed at his reaction to the call.

He ignored her laughing as he hung up, he aligned himself with her hole and slid into her heat so easily his eyes rolled back and he groaned.

He had wanted this so badly.

* * *

The old woman looked at the phone in her hand and frowned.

'Hmm…' she thought as she dialed another number. 'Hang up on me will you. I think it's time you learnt a lesson' she thought menacingly.

"Hello?" A man answered the phone.

"Hello yes, good morning…"

* * *

Yes, another 'Kiko and Sho-Sho chapter guys. Just getting a few things straight with them. Yet again I love the chapter. I don't know why but I just love those two together. Lol. And yes I posted these chapters back to back simply because I know you guys just wanna hurry and get back to Inu/Kag. So just keep waiting I'll be updating soon… hopefully.

Inuluver1990 is going to write another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	144. Chapter 126: Keyword:IF

Okay people this should be the LAST Akiko/Shoji only chapter left. The next chapters should have more Inuyasha and Kagome and maybe some mixed scenes to pull the plot along.

Now let's get on with it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 126: Keyword: IF

"Hmmmmm!" Akiko moaned as Shoji worked his hips. Plunging and pulling in and out of her sobbing pussy. "Ohhhhh!"

'So this is how it feels,' Shoji thought as he thrust in and out of Akiko.

Akiko moaned in pleasure. She hadn't fucked in so long- her body was shaking and it was like Shoji hadn't ever fucked before how wild he was on top of her. Then in a gasp, Akiko found herself on top of him, giving him all of her and taking all of him.

"OHHHHHH YESSSSSS!" She moaned as she squeezed her breasts.

Shoji was panting as he reached forward to squeeze her nipples.

"OHH!" Akiko moaned.

Shoji and Akiko were both swallowed by pleasure. Akiko was finally beginning to understand what Shoji was talking about in the elevator. Their fucking was like they were flying in the sky how good it was.

Akiko began to feel lightheaded with pleasure. It was like she was having an out-of-body kind of experience, like it was unreal. The sex she was having with Shoji was far more different than the sex she was use to getting from other men.

This sex was amazing. This sex was filling. This sex was passionate. This sex had meaning and feelings that she couldn't describe.

Then suddenly, Akiko gasped. Shoji was off the bed with her still on his cock.

"What are you-"

Then he was pulling out of her and turning her around.

"What the-"

He bent her over. "Touch the ground," he told her.

"What!"

"Touch the ground 'Kiko," he told her as he took hold of her thighs. It was kind of awkward since they were handcuffed. But they managed the position quite well.

She did as she was told and then all of her sudden, her legs were off of the ground and Shoji's cock slid deep into her from behind. "OHHHHHHHH!" She moaned loudly.

"Rest on your arm," he told her so she wouldn't have to hold herself up by one hand.

She fixed her position so that the pressure was focused more on the bone connecting her wrist to her elbow.

And then he began to fuck her again.

She realized that she was practically upside down as he thrust in and out of her.

She'd never fucked like this before.

This was amazing.

Shoji thrust into her, taking her higher and higher and higher up a cliff of overwhelming pleasure and passion.

"Yes! Oh yes! Oh yes! Oh yes!" Akiko shouted. She couldn't move at all in this position. All she could do was feel. And feel she did. She felt his urgency for her so clearly it made her head spin.

Not to mention blood was running to her head. But that didn't matter. She could feel her pussy begin to spasm around his hard cock.

Shoji was stimulating all of her senses and just as he had promised he threw her off of the cliff headfirst.

* * *

The door opened.

Akiko and Shoji didn't hear it.

The man standing by the door stared in shock at the scene.

A package was in his hand.

* * *

"AHHH! AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Akiko's head rose as she screamed out her passion.

Shoji felt her pussy contract hard on his cock. The overwhelming pressure and power of her climax was so intense, he felt his stomach tighten and his toes curled. He gripped onto her thighs and threw his head back as burst after burst of hot, thick cum pumped from his balls, through his cock and shot deep into Akiko's throbbing pussy.

Shoji's lungs felt deprived of oxygen. His climax had been so long and hard, he couldn't breathe. But now that he had emptied the contents of his balls, he was beginning to breathe better, his mind was getting clearer. Akiko's reaction was the same. After a moment, she was beginning to comprehend her surroundings. He had thrown her off of a cliff of passion, fucking her upside down so that it felt like she was falling headfirst and the overall experience had made her feel as if she were flying.

It was amazing.

"Akiko?"

Akiko's head snapped up when she heard her name being called by a man that wasn't Shoji.

Since they were fucking facing the door; her eyes came straight up to her father's eyes.

"Akira," Shoji said quickly pulling out of Akiko.

Akira Yamato could hardly comprehend what he had just seen. He dropped the package he had to the ground before them.

"I'll be in the lobby," he said before turning around and leaving the room.

Akiko stared at the package and then looked up at Shoji. "I- I wonder what it is." She said softly.

He rubbed his neck. 'I don't regret what we did,' he thought as he watched Akiko pick up the package and handed it to him.

"You wanna open it?"

He took it.

They sat on the bed together as he opened the package.

There were clothes- for Akiko

A key- for the handcuffs

A note- addressed to Shoji.

"What does the note say?" Akiko asked as she unlocked her side of the handcuffs.

Shoji read the note allowed.

**_"Dear Ikeda, have a nice time explaining to Officer Yamato why you're having sex with his daughter. Take that, you horny, disrespectful young man."_**

Akiko frowned at him. "It's not signed?"

Shoji's lip twitched, "No."

"You know who it's from?"

'Yeah, a pissed old woman,' he thought and then shrugged. "Anyway, what's done is done and I'll just have to face it."

'So he does know who it's from,' Akiko thought as she nodded with him. "I'll deal with it."

He looked at her. "What do you mean you'll deal with it?"

'That old woman just keeps on interfering with my life,' Akiko thought and then smiled and kissed his lips. "Don't worry, just go with the flow."

Akiko pulled on the panties and bra swiftly, squeezed into the sexiest pair of tight leg jeans shoji had ever seen, and pulled on a loose shirt that only emphasized Akiko's sizeable breasts. Shoji watched as she slipped on the kid boots and then trudged to his mirror to fix her hair. She didn't have any make up to apply, but he knew she didn't need it, she was beautiful without it.

He had been dressing as she was dressing. It didn't take him long to pull on a pair of decent jeans and a shirt. "You know we still have to talk about what happened last night you know."

"Just forget it," she told him as she headed for the door.

He grabbed her wrist. "Like hell I will. We are gonna talk about this."

She stared up at him and then sighed. "Fine. We'll talk."

"When?"

"After I come up with something to tell my father," She told him as she pulled her hand from his grasp and walked out of the door. He followed after her.

'This is gonna be some shit,' they both thought as they got into the elevator together.

* * *

'I- I just can't work my head around it,' Akira thought as he sipped on a glass of water. It was too early for alcohol and his job required that he be coherent and stable so he couldn't drink. 'Akiko and Shoji?'

'I mean, I guess I should have seen signs… what signs? He never showed any particular attention to her, she never showed any interest in him? Or maybe they did and I just didn't realize it?'

Akira sighed. 'But how long have they really known each other for them to be…'

The image of his daughter naked, practically upside, being practically mauled from behind by his partner popped into his head. He shook the thought away and picked up his glass of water and chugged it down. 'I'm gonna piss have to piss an ocean if I keep drinking all of this water.'

'How could they- I mean, men interested in a man's daughter should at least have the decency and come and meet the father and tell him what's going on. A father shouldn't have to discover that his daughter is having…'

'But I guess I knew that already,' Akira rubbed his neck. 'She's never talked about it- but somehow I knew she was doing it- just… not with Shoji.'

'Why Shoji?' he thought. 'Out of all men in the world, why my partner?'

Akira knew the answer to that. It wasn't as if Shoji was a bad man. Actually, on the contrary Akira knew that Shoji was a great man, a great officer, financially stable, no children, no wife, no lovers- at least no known lovers, he was calm and cool headed, he could think in tough situations, respectable, honest and trustworthy, a great friend and confidant overall he was a good man. But now Akira was wondering about those qualities.

'Why didn't Shoji come to me and tell me he was interested in Akiko?' Akira thought and then he saw his daughter and his partner walk into the lobby.

Akira stared at them. He had to admit, they looked good together. Shoji was tall, broad shouldered, strong and Akiko wasn't short but she wasn't as tall as he was, she was slender with an obviously voluptuous body and she had her own level of physical strength. They really looked good together… but still…

* * *

"Well, there he is," Akiko said to Shoji. "Let's just get this over with,"

"What are you gonna tell him?"

"I told you to just go with the flow," Akiko told him as they walked toward the table her father was seated at.

"Good morning daddy," Akiko said sitting down after Shoji pulled out her chair.

"Good morning Aki-"

"Mr. Yamato," Akira corrected.

'Not a very nice reaction,' Akiko bit her lip as Shoji corrected himself. "Mr. Yamato,"

"Did you order anything to eat?" Akiko asked.

"Right now my stomach is having a hard time holding water, so no I didn't. But if you'd like something to eat, go right ahead," Akira told her.

"No thank you," Akiko said with a small smile. "Sho-Sho gave me two plates of food this morning."

"Sho-Sho?" Akira felt his eye twitch a bit.

Akiko nodded. "The food is really good." She said. "Why is your stomach giving you a hard time? Are you sick?"

Shoji made a sound. She looked at him. "What's the matter Sho-Sho, you aren't talking."

"What is there to say?" He asked stiffly.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me," she glared at him. "I don't know why you're being so stiff now; you weren't like this this morning,"

Akira scoffed. "I bet he was quite stiff this morning Akiko."

Shoji caught the meaning of his words instantly. "Mr. Yamato, if you'd like to say something to me then just say it."

Akira looked at him. "What do you expect me to say?" Akira asked. "I caught you and my daughter having sex."

Akiko watched both men as they shouted at each other over the event.

"I didn't ask you to barge into my hotel room like that. Haven't you ever heard of knocking before entering?"

"Well haven't you ever heard about coming to see a girl's father before you spread her legs?"

"Is that what this is about?" Akiko asked breaking into the conversation.

They looked at her.

Akiko turned her attention onto her father. "You're angry because he didn't come to see you?"

"You don't expect me to be angry?" Akira asked her. "You wouldn't have sex with a guy unless you've known him for a while, probably went out on a date or two. You think during your clandestine courtship he couldn't come to see me at least to tell me he was interested in you?"

Akiko laughed. "Clandestine courtship? Daddy let's be real about this situation. This isn't back in the day where a man had to produce a letter and a ring to the parents of the girl he wanted to be with. This is 2010- a time when it's all about speed dating, and seeing how many women a guy can score in a week."

"So you think you're nothing but a score?" He asked her.

"Of course not," Akiko said. "All I'm trying to say is that, it shouldn't be a shock to you that Shoji and I are together."

"Well it was and it still is," Akira told her. "Real men don't fuck around with their partner's daughter and don't say a word about it."

"Real men don't fuck and tell," Shoji interjected.

"Real men are man enough to face a girl's father, or were you scared of me?" Akira asked.

"Scared of you?" Shoji repeated. "I don't fear you."

"Then why didn't you at least come to me and say you were interested?"

"You don't know our situation," Shoji told him.

Her father looked at her. "Of course I don't. If I knew we wouldn't be here at each other's throats."

"I don't see what the big deal is," Akiko said.

The two men looked at her.

"It's not as if I'm under-aged father," Akiko told him. "I'm 23 years old, and yes Shoji and I have been intimate. Yes, you saw it yourself, so I won't deny the fact. What's done is done. Apologizing for what we did is out of the question because quite frankly I don't regret it enough to apologize for it. You need to realize that I'm not a little girl anymore."

Akira felt his heart drop in his chest. He knew what his daughter was saying but still… it hurt.

Akiko inhaled deeply. "What happened between Shoji and I- it just happened. We've known each other for 5 years- not personally but we've known each other for that long. We've talked about various things like court cases and the law. My car was towed and he picked me up one day a few weeks ago and we went to lunch, then he dropped me home. He talked to me about his brother's situation and how he was feeling about it. We kissed a few times, and then last night… well last night we slept in the same bed and this morning we had sex."

Akira poured himself another glass of water and drank it down. 'It's obvious she cares for him. But what about him? Does he at least care about her?'

Akiko continued, "Daddy, I don't mean to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I just- these things happen. We- we- didn't plan to have sex this morning but we did and we can't take that back."

"Are you finished?"

Akiko blinked at him, dumbstruck by not only the question but the tone of it. 'I guess I have to pull out the big guns.'

Shoji reacted to Akira's question swiftly. "What is wrong with you? Akiko pours out her heart to you and that's all you have to say?"

"Shoji you know what?" Akiko got up angrily. "Forget it."

"What?"

Akiko made tears come to her eyes. "Just forget it! Forget this! Forget all of it!"

Shoji felt his heart jump into his throat. 'No. No, we just got together. It- it can't end like this. Not like this. Not so soon.'

"Akiko," He got up to take her arm but she pulled from him.

"I- I never wanted to get between you and my father. But it's obvious, that I've already gotten between you two."

"Akiko-"

"You two are one of the best partner couples in this city and to see you two arguing like this- all because- all because I've fallen in love with you- I- I just can't take this."

"A- Akiko-"

"It's over Shoji," She said to him as the tears drained down her face. "It's over."

"But Akiko,"

She turned to her father. "I'm moving out."

Akira nodded. "Where will you go?"

"Who knows," She said. "I'm just- I'm leaving."

He nodded again. "Will- will you stay in contact with me?"

"If I'm breaking all ties with Shoji then it wouldn't be fair to not break all ties with you," she told him.

"Akik-"

She ignored Shoji again.

"But I'm your father," Akira said.

"And Shoji's the man I love," she told him.

"All right then," Akira said. "If you change your mind, the number will still be the same."

"Okay. I got to go" She said picking up her purse.

"Akiko- don't do this," Shoji said standing in front of her.

"What part of it's over don't you understand?" She asked him. "This hurts more than you know, so please just- just let me go."

"No." He told her. "I love you Akiko and I've waited far too long to tell you that."

She stared at him and then sighed. Going into his arms, she wrapped them around his neck and gave him a long, lingering kiss.

"Shoji, if I'm breaking all ties with my father, I'm breaking all ties with you," she told him. "Now just let me go."

He took his hands off of her when he saw the look in her eyes. And as she walked out of his hotel, he felt his world crashing all around him. He stood staring in the direction she left in for a long time.

"Shoji,"

Shoji turned to look at Akira. "It's Mr. Ikeda."

Akira smirked. "Don't be like that."

"With all due respect sir… fuck off." He told Akira stiffly.

"You really do care about my daughter," Akira sipped his water.

"What you're just picking up on that? How old are you again?"

"Now, now, no need to get vexed with me," Akira said. "I just did what any concerned father would do. When Akiko has your baby girls you'll understand how I feel when guys start coming after them."

Shoji stared at him. "I hardly think that's possible since Akiko's just walked out of our lives forever."

"Are you really so worked up that you haven't figured out that she isn't going anywhere?" Akira got up. "Think about what she said."

"She said that if she's breaking all ties with you, she's breaking all ties with me."

Akira smirked. "Keyword= IF. Let me teach you some things about my daughter since in this day and age you people fuck before you date. 1) She always does as she says she's going to do, 2) She never does anything she doesn't really want to do and 3) When she says going to do something and she uses IF more than likely she won't do it, when she says she's going to do something and when she really means she's going to do something then there's no if, ands or buts about it- she's gonna do it."

"So since she said IF… that means she's not breaking anything?"

"Exactly," Akira told him. "Now cool your jets, take a bath and get to the station. There was a bombing last night that killed 5 people. Two other deaths were recorded but one was a suicide and the other was a murder unrelated to the bombing."

"All right,"

Akira turned to leave.

"Akira-"

"Yeah?"

"I apologize for not telling you of my interest in your daughter," Shoji said. "You're right you reacted in a way any father would react. I don't blame you for being angry."

Akira shrugged. "It's not that I'm all that angry. I understand that Akiko's not a little girl anymore. What I saw this morning just proves that fact clearly. I'm just glad that she's found someone I know and trust with her life."

"Th- thank you sir,"

"Now get ready, I'll be waiting in here"

Shoji left toward the elevator when suddenly, the bellman came to him handing him a note.

"A lady gave me this to give to you, sir."

"Thank you,"

Shoji took the note and entered the elevator. He opened it and felt the biggest smile come to his face.

**_"I'll see you tonight, Sho-Sho."_**

* * *

I still love those two together. Anyway, please review and yes we'll be getting back into the Inu/Kag stuff in the next chapter so thank you all for reading. I love you guys.

Inuluver1990 is going to sleep it 1:03am.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	145. Chapter 127: Just Because

Lol. I finished writing chapter 126 around 1am last night. I forgot to change that. Lol. Anyway, we're getting back into Inuyasha and Kagome. So please review people.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 127: Just because…

It was 11:16am when Inuyasha woke up out of bed. With a long yawn, he sat up and combed his fingers through his hair. Picking up his cell phone, he noticed there were more messages from Kikyo.

'I should dump her before I go to see Kagome.' He thought as he deleted the notice and then texted good morning to Kagome and asked her to bring a basket for their food. 'Nah, I think I'll just get ready to go with Kagome to the park.'

He could hardly wait.

Inuyasha headed for the shower and hardly took 10 minutes before he was out, back in his room and getting dressed. It would be their first date together, even though Kikyo was still his girlfriend because he hadn't broken up with her officially as yet. That didn't matter, as far as he was concerned, the only thing Kikyo had was a title- Kagome had his heart.

He pulled on his clothes and picked up his guitar. He had a surprise for Kagome. Heading down the stairs, he stopped when he saw his mother and father seated as if waiting for him.

Last night, before he had gone to bed, he had changed his sheets and cleaned up everything. But maybe he should have made his room a little more presentable before he had decided to drop Kagome home.

His room door had been open when he had gone upstairs to go to bed and he knew he had closed it. So obviously, his parents had been in his room or a ghost had managed to open the door.

He inhaled deeply and walked down into the stairs. He had to hit the store quick to pick up some snacks for their picnic.

"Good morning," He greeted as he made a beeline to the door.

"Freeze," Izayoi said. "Take a seat, your father and I need to speak to you."

"I'm kind of in a rush," he said but still he did as ordered.

"Where are you going?"

"To the park," he said.

"With Kagome?" Inutaisho asked.

"Yes," Inuyasha responded.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell us?" Izayoi asked.

He scratched his head. "Not really." He said and then stared at them. "But since I already know that you know, I might as well just confirm what you know."

"And that is?"

"Kagome and I had sex last night," Inuyasha told them. "It was kind of an accident- how it happened, but it happened."

Izayoi and Inutaisho nodded. "And were you two okay with it?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah- I mean, it hurt her first but that's supposed to happen right?"

"You know her mother called me this morning." Izayoi told him.

"She did?" Inuyasha asked not liking where this conversation was going. "What'd she say?"

"Said Kagome was acting a bit strangely this morning."

"Strangely?" Inuyasha didn't like the sound of that so he got up, "I'm going to see her now-"

"Inuyasha, you're worry is showing," Inutaisho informed him.

"You shouldn't be worried." Izayoi told him. "Kagome's not hurt or anything. She's just smiling a lot more fully, and her eyes were unusually glazed over like she was thinking about something… pleasing."

Inuyasha stared at them when he realized what they were doing. He frowned. "That's not funny," he told them.

Inutaisho and Izayoi couldn't help the smiles and chuckles that passed their lips. "I'm sorry Inuyasha," Izayoi said. "When Saya told me that Kagome had told her that you and her went all the way- and then Saya began to describe how Kagome was running around the house shouting about how she had bags under her eyes and how she couldn't find anything to wear and how her hair was a mess and how you'd probably dumped her when you see her in the morning. It was funny."

Inuyasha was a little flustered. "So you aren't angry that we…"

Inutaisho shook his head. "We can't get angry at you for that. It's normal" He said. "We do think maybe you two should slow down and date properly but I'm thinking it may be a little too late to really slow it down now. You and Kagome have already experienced it. You two obviously liked it from what we saw last night, and you two were comfortable with each other. I don't doubt that you'll be persuading her to do it again."

'Fuck, are we really discussing this?' Inuyasha thought feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Sex is kind of addictive," Inutaisho said and Takahashi men- being the passionate men we are find it difficult to resist- especially if we've found the special woman in our lives. I'm thinking you better save up some money and buy an engagement ring one time."

"Taisho!"

"Dad!"

Inuyasha and his mother shouted at the same time.

Inutaisho shrugged. "I'm just saying from the moment I saw Kagome and Inuyasha together it was inevitable that they'd have their problems and would have sex. It was too obvious especially when I match their relationship to ours." He told Izaiyoi. "We had sex when we were young and fuck- we're still together going strong. I'm not saying that it's going to be exactly same for Inuyasha and Kagome- all I'm saying is that there's a very, very high chance it will be."

Inuyasha inhaled. "I'm not thinking of marriage right now. All Kagome and I want is some time together. Since I'm still with Kikyo officially, we're laying low until I can break it off with her. When I do, then Kagome and I will date properly and get to know each other more. I'm not saying we won't… have sex again- but I'm learning to control my emotions and I'd never do anything Kagome wouldn't want me to do, so… I think we'll be fine and you don't need to worry about us."

"We aren't worried," Izayoi said truthfully. "We just really want you to know how much responsibility you have. Relationships can be difficult to maintain."

Inuyasha nodded. "Our biggest problem is communicating with each other. Once we're able to talk and work out our problems then everything will go fine."

"I'm glad to know you figure out your biggest problem with her early on," Inutaisho said. "It took me a while to figure out a very major problem between Izayoi and I?"

"Y- you're gonna tell him?" Izayoi asked. This was one story that they had never shared before.

"Tell me what?" Inuyasha asked.

"When Izayoi and I met- she had me marry her before we had sex," Inutaisho said. "It was very hard to do because there were many, many, many days when I'd think and dream and persuade her like crazy to do it- but she was strong and she never gave in." He paused. "Then our wedding night came- and you know I was extremely geared up for it. I could hardly wait to make her mine."

He paused. "I was impatient, and rash and harsh and I hurt her… a lot. So much she had to get stitches."

Inuyasha froze and looked at his parents.

"She didn't talk to me, we didn't go on our honeymoon because she was in pain and angry at me. It took a while for me to realize that my biggest problem was my impatience. Once I was able to realize that, I had to work on it. When she saw that I was doing my best not to hurt her. She began to help me out. She realized that I needed the help but I wouldn't ask for it because… well, men always seem to think they can do everything without help. But she helped and we got through that and now… everything's right with us."

"So you and mom didn't have a good first night?"

Izayoi shook her head. "That's why I'm so happy you and Kagome had a good one. It would be devastating if you two hadn't. It takes a long time for many couples to work out that kind of problem."

Inuyasha nodded. "Well- I did call dad and asked him what I should do before… before I hurt her. He told me to basically take my time and make sure she was comfortable… and I did."

"I'm glad you listen to my advice," Inutaisho said. "And since you do, listen to this to, just because you got it yesterday doesn't mean you're gonna have it today."

Inuyasha turned from them. "I gotta go. Later."

His parents laughed as he walked out of the house. They heard their son take off down the road obviously happy to put distance between them and close the distance between him and Kagome.

"You know, I'm still really sorry about hurting you like that," Taisho said.

She smiled and then leaned up to kiss his lips. "I know you are and I don't know why. I already told you I forgave you 17 years ago."

"I know," he sighed and put his face in her neck. "But I'm still sorry."

Izayoi weaved her fingers in his hair as he kissed her neck. She smiled knowing exactly what he was doing. "And now I have to get ready because I have a massage with Saya and Mira to go to."

He moved with a huff and she laughed as she got up and waltzed up the stairs. "Just because you got it yesterday doesn't mean you're gonna have it today!" She recited the same words he had given to his son.

"There's always 12am tomorrow Izzy," he said to her.

She laughed happily as she got ready for her day at the massage.

* * *

Inuyasha made it to Yusuke's house in no time after he had gone to the store and picked up some already packaged mixed fruit, juice, water, cake, candy, chips and chocolate. He'd by her a hotdog and ice-cream when they got on the park.

He had been a little shocked to see a red string on the passenger's side of his car when he hopped in to leave his house. It was a thong. And then he remembered, Kagome had pulled it off to show him. He smirked and put it in the bags of food he bought.

Then he got out of the car and went to the door. 'I better be prepared for Kagome's mother to have my head.'

Inuyasha inhaled and pressed the doorbell. It didn't take long at all for Yusuke to open the door.

"Inuyasha,"

"Good afternoon Mr. Yoshida, I'm here to pick up Kagome."

"Yusuke is that Inuyasha!" Kagome called out.

Yusuke chuckled. "She's been all over the place this morning," He told Inuyasha. "You wanna answer her."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah I'm here Kagome!" He said.

"You're early!" she said to him from upstairs.

"You never like to be late for class so I just thought you wouldn't want to be late for our date," he said to her.

"School is a different situation Yasha!"

"You're not ready?"

"Give me 15 minutes!" she told him.

"15?"

"Okay, okay! How about 5?"

"All right then!"

Yusuke was chuckling at the two. "How about you have a seat while you wait for her? She'll probably be 10 minutes."

"Thanks," Inuyasha took a seat in the living room. "Um… where's Mrs. Higurashi?"

"She's getting ready to go out. Some kind of women's get-together at a massage."

"Oh, yeah. Mom and Mrs. Higurashi and another friend are going to that new massage place," Inuyasha recalled. "And where's your son?"

"Shippo's at baseball practice."

"True," Inuyasha said.

"And how is studying for your exams going?" Inuyasha shrugged. "All right I guess. Kagome and I have studied a lot."

"That's good, I do expect to see good grades from the both of you."

"Well you definitely don't have to worry about her. She'll ace them all." Inuyasha said confident in his girlfriend's abilities.

"And are you thinking about the prom on Saturday?"

"No," Inuyasha said bluntly. "Girls usually worry about that shit."

"True and how's Kikyo doing?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I'm not sure, why?"

"I know it's not my business but it's strange to me how you can have two girls at the same time."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It's not that I'm two-timing… at least… all right, maybe I am two-timing to some extent. But Kikyo and I are over and when I see her I'm gonna make it official. Kagome knows that already."

"And about last night?"

"What about it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I just noticed that Kagome was quite happy when she got home and then this morning I heard that you two-"

Inuyasha sighed. "Geez, I bet this whole fucking city already knows we did it." Inuyasha grumbled. "Anyway, it's none of anyone's business. Once Kagome's okay with what we did, then that's all that matters to me."

"True," Yusuke said. "I apologize for delving into your business… it's just that recently I've been feeling as if Kagome's my daughter now and I'm feeling a need to protect her as if I'm her father."

Inuyasha looked at him. "I get it," he said. "But you don't have to worry about us. I don't intend on hurting Kagome. I love her."

"And it's a good thing you love her, because if you didn't I'd string you up by your scrotum."

Inuyasha and Yusuke turned to see Mrs. Higurashi dressed in a comfortable pair of slacks, and a fitted shirt.

Inuyasha got up from the seat to greet her. "Good morning Mrs. Higurashi."

"Good morning Inuyasha," She said looking at him.

"Kagome's told you about-"

"Yes," She said closing the gap between them. "And there's only one thing I need to tell you."

"Y- yes?" He asked a little nervously.

"My Kagome is not an easy girl, if she doesn't want it don't try to force it. No means no. The day and I mean the very day she comes home to me and says you tried to do anything she didn't want you too…"

"Saya," Yusuke interrupted.

She looked at Yusuke and then sighed. "Just- just don't hurt her."

"I- I won't," Inuyasha said.

"She's my little girl and I don't mind going to jail for the rest of my life for-"

"Saya,"

"I'm really protective." Saya said to him.

Inuyasha nodded.

"And just because she let you have it last night, it doesn't necessarily mean you'll get to have it again today."

"Yes ma'am," Inuyasha agreed.

"Where are you taking her?"

"To the park," Inuyasha told her.

"All right then," Saya said and then she heard Kagome come down the stairs.

They looked up at the stairs as Kagome walked down. She was wearing a pair of slippers, a sexy short jeans skirt and a cute blouse. Her hair was flowing all over her shoulders and back and her face was simply made up with a splash of blush, and lip gloss. A purse was on her shoulder.

'Fuck,' Inuyasha thought as he felt his body heat. 'Control… control… control…'

Kagome smiled as she saw him. "Good morning Inuyasha," she said going to him and boldly wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss his lips softly. "I'm ready."

"Okay then, let's go." he said leading her to the door. Kagome handed him their picnic basket which was by the door and then took his keys.

"Bye mom! Bye Yusuke!" Kagome said happily

"Hey, the pigs aren't flying yet!"

She laughed as she hopped into the driver's seat. "I know,"

"Passenger's seat sexy ass," he told her as he put the basket in the back with the grocery and his guitar.

"Okay okay!" she laughed as she hopped over into the passenger's seat giving him a flash of green panties. She noticed him staring at her. "What is it?"

"Green's a sexy color too."

"Huh? But I'm not wearing-" and then she remembered the color of her panties. "You looked!"

He grinned and hopped into his seat. Leaning over he cupped her chin and claimed her lips. "Of course I looked and I intend to keep looking."

He opened the coin compartment to remind her of the three condoms he put there. Kagome flushed a brilliant read. "Hey! Just because you got it last night-"

"Definitely means I'm gonna get it today," he interjected. He had wanted to tell that to his father and Kagome's mother but he held his tongue. But he wouldn't hold it with his girlfriend- instead he gave it to her.

"Hmmm…" Kagome responded when he put his tongue in her mouth and cleverly worked a hand underneath her skirt.

"Wet already and we haven't even done anything yet," Inuyasha grinned as he reversed and sped down the road. "But we will, so it's nice you're preparing for it so early."

"Behave," she hit his shoulder and he laughed.

* * *

Yup, gotta love those two. You guys probably liked this chapter and you're probably going to like the next chapter as well.

So Inuluver1990 is going to write another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	146. Chapter 128: I'm In It For You

Another chappie! Yay! I actually wrote this chapter at 2:03am. I went to sleep early and woke up very early in the morning and decided to write. I so freaking love this. I was actually able to write chapter 127,128,129 and 130. But I'm only posting 127 and 128 today. You guys will have to really blow up my inbox with reviews if you want the other two chapters I wrote. Lol. Trust me, you guys **NEED** to review this story heats up really high on chapter 129 so… if you want it, **REVIEW**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 128: I'm In It For You

Inuyasha and Kagome made it to the park and headed to the tree Inuyasha always either sat in or beside. Kagome spread out the cloth and they sat on it together. Going into the basket of food, Kagome gasped when she pulled out her thong.

"You left it in my car last night," he told her.

She flushed just as red as the article. "And you put it in the basket?"

He grinned. "I knew you'd pull it out!"

She threw it at him and he laughed. "What you don't want it?" He dangled it in front of her face.

She grabbed it from him and put it back into the basket. "You're ridiculous."

"I know," he admitted as she began to take out the food. "I bought cake, candy, fruit, water, juice, soda and we can buy hotdogs, sandwiches, pizza and ice-cream out here."

"Okay," she nodded.

Inuyasha picked up his guitar and began to strum it. He hadn't played in a while, but he knew he wasn't rusty. "Hey,"

"Hmm?" She popped a grape into her mouth. She was hungry. She had run around the house all morning and hadn't eaten a bite.

"Come sit by me,"

Kagome sat beside him as he strummed the guitar.

"It's such a nice day, but it looks like the rain will be coming down a bit later."

Inuyasha nodded. "I give it at least two hours. Is that long enough for a picnic?"

"I think so," she said. "I'm starving."

He looked at her. "You want a sandwich or something? I bought a bunch of snacks."

"I like snacks, but a sandwich sounds good." She nodded. "Um… turkey and cheese."

"Okay,"

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha walked off too one of the stalls set up around the park. 'Is this really happening? Inuyasha and I are at the park together? Inuyasha's actually my boyfriend? He's gonna kiss me again? Swing me on the swings? Hold my hand and… I have to be dreaming.'

She tapped her cheek. 'Nope, I'm awake,' she grinned as she picked up his guitar and positioned it wrong. "I don't know how he does it."

She plucked gently at the strings. "Let's see. He put a finger here- and I think he put one here and…" she strummed and the sound was awful. "Er… I'll just leave the guitar playing to him."

She smoothed her hand along the instrument and then she saw the name of it engraved in gold letter. "Tetsusaiga," she read. "What a funny name for an instrument. It sounds like an ancient weapon."

Then she saw Inuyasha coming back with her food. The breeze blew her direction and Kagome stomach growled when she smelt the sandwich. Her mouth was beginning to water.

"You know you don't hold the guitar like that," he told her.

"Hmm?" She moved it. "You'll show me later," she reached out for her food.

"You want it?"

She nodded.

"Smells good doesn't it?"

She bit into her lip. "Stop teasing me."

"Hmmm…" he grinned as he swirled it in front of her face.

"You're terrible!" She got up and went for her sandwich.

"Say Inuyasha I'm hungry," He said as he held it all the way up from her. He was taller so she definitely couldn't reach it.

"Inuyasha! I'm hungry!" She said trying to reach it.

"Say I'm very, very hungry Inuyasha."

She bit her lip. "I'm very, very hungry Inuyasha," she repeated.

"Say it like you're gonna have sex with me."

"You're ridiculous." She laughed and then wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm very, very hungry Inuyasha," she said in his ear as sexily as possible.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"That was a terrible rendition of how you sounded last night," he snickered.

She huffed at him. "That's cause last night I wasn't hungry for real food. Now give me my sandwich before I unman you." She clutched him between his legs so quickly he sputtered.

"Okay okay!" he sat on the sheet and spread his legs. "Sit,"

She flushed and did as he asked. He watched as he positioned herself between his legs, making certain he didn't get an eyeful of ass and green panties. When she was in place, he handed her the food.

"Thank you," she took it happily.

"No problem," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer into him. "That's better."

"Horny," she murmured as she felt him beneath her.

"I'm not horny yet," he told her. "But I could get horny in a second if you want me to be."

"I'm eating," She bit into her sandwich and he laughed.

"Well then I should probably eat something too," then he began nibbling on her ear. "Of course, my food tastes much better than yours."

"I'm glad you think so," she told him.

He grinned and whispered in her ear. "I'm gonna make you cum again."

Kagome nearly chocked and he laughed outrageously. "Will you stop that? Talk about something else."

"I'm sorry," He said, "But it's kind of difficult to do that when all I'm seeing in my head is the tiniest little pussy covered by green panties."

She looked at him. "Inuyasha," she sighed as she put her sandwich down. "Maybe we went too fast. I mean- if you can't think up anything else to say except sex then…"

He shook his head. "Kagome, it's not that. I just think you're really sexy. And when I think that I drop the y from sexy and my thoughts run onto sex and last night and how amazing it was and all that stuff. I'm just really happy you had a good time."

She smiled. "I had a wonderful time," she told him as she kissed his cheek. "But this relationship won't survive on sex alone. So let's find a safe subject. How about math?"

"Subtract clothes, add bed, divide legs and hope we don't multiply yet." He told her.

She frowned at him. "Okay how about English Lit… never mind. You'll probably recite some kind of erotic poetry."

"There's no way to get around the fact that sex is everywhere, in every subject." He said. "But I'm sure I can think of something else to say."

"Okay, what?"

"Hmm…" He thought. "I think you fit perfectly with me."

"And?"

"I think today is a very good day to be at the park."

She picked up her sandwich. "I agree." She said. "I wanna swing when I'm finished eating."

"You gotta digest first."

"I'll be fine."

"I don't want you puking all over the place because you didn't wait," he told her. "Don't worry we'll get to swinging. We don't need to schedule what we'll do. Let's just do it."

She felt her body respond to his last four words. 'Not that kind of do,' Kagome admonished.

"So who are you taking to prom on Saturday?"

Kagome gasped and then looked at him. "I- I forgot all about it." She said. "I forgot that after exams we have our prom and then on that Monday we have graduation. Wow… time is going so fast." She realized.

"Yeah, soon exams will be all over,"

She nodded. "All I've ever really thought about was studying and going to classes and passing my exams."

"That's why we're supposed to go to school Kagome," he said. "You did everything right, you joined a club, you'll probably be valedictorian, prom queen-"

"Prom queen?" Kagome baulked at that. "Prom queen is for girls like Kikyo, popular and beautiful and she's not dumb, I think she's got the 6th highest grade point average in the school?

"You're beautiful and you've got the 3rd highest gpa," he told her.

"But I'm not popular," she said. "And popular people always get the most votes."

He shrugged. "I thought you were pretty damn popular. You help so many people, you do so many things, you're always willing to lend a hand, tutoring and stuff- Kagome, people remember those kinds of things in the long run."

"Maybe," she sighed. "But I don't really care about that whole prom queen thing. Besides, if I were to be queen I'd want you as my king and that's not gonna happen."

"Because I was suspended for punching Miroku right?"

She nodded. "Exactly. I mean, you've got everything else, good looks, brains… to some extent-"

He pinched her thigh. And she jerked upward pressing even harder into his cock. "Hey!" She exclaimed.

"I'm the 9th highest in the school," he said. "I'm in the top ten."

"Okay, okay," she laughed as she rubbed her thigh. "You're popular- kinda."

"As if I care if people like me or not, if you ask me they could go fuck themselves."

"Inuyasha!"

He grinned. "So who are you taking to the prom again?"

"It's more like who are you taking," Kagome said.

"You know who I'm taking."

"Of course," Kagome nodded. "You're taking Kikyo."

"My ass," he rubbed his hands along her thighs. "I'm taking you." He whispered in her ear making his words have a double meaning.

She craned her neck to look up at him. "You have to make sure you dump Kikyo before then."

"Monday I make it official, okay," he asked bending to kiss her lips.

"Okay," Kagome smiled and then looked back up at the sky. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Rain is usually a bad sign," she said.

"If it starts coming down, we'll pack up everything and hope into the back of my car to finish. I think it's pretty romantic making out with you while the rain is coming down."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, and you know how much I love romance."

"You love it so much you read about it." He told her. "But you really don't have to read about it since I know exactly what to give you."

"You do?"

"Yup," he smirked and reached for his guitar. "I'm gonna play you something. It came to me in a dream."

"Dyou want me to move?" She asked.

"Hell no," he said wrapping his arms around her and clutching his guitar. Since she was sitting in front of him, he positioned it in front of her and began to strum.

"This song… is dedicated," he started strumming smoothly. "To the most beautiful girl I know. Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome blushed as he kissed her cheek. Then he began his song.

"_**While everybody else is getting outta bed,**_

_**I'm usually getting in it**_

_**I'm not in it to win it**_

_**And there's a thousand ways you can skin it."**_

Kagome began to laugh at the song he was singing in her ear. He was so accomplished at the guitar and his voice was so melodic and the song was funny as hell but still extremely romantic.

_**My feet have been on the floor**_

_**Flat like an idle singer**_

_**Remember winger**_

_**I digress**_

_**I confess you are the best thing in my life.**_

"You're so… ridiculous!" Kagome laughed as he began to sing the chorus.

_**(Chorus)**_

_**And if it's love**_

_**And we decide it's forever**_

_**No one else could do it better**_

_**If it's love**_

_**And we're two birds of a feather**_

_**Then the rest is just whenever**_

_**And if I'm addicted to loving you**_

_**And you're addicted to my love too**_

_**We can be them two birds of a feather**_

_**That flock together**_

_**Love… love…**_

_**Gotta have something to keep us together**_

_**Love… love…**_

_**That's enough for me.**_

Then he began the first stanza again to end off the song.

"_**When everybody else is getting outta bed**_

_**I'm usually getting in it**_

_**I'm not in it to win it,**_

_**I'm in it for…**_

_**You…**_

Kagome's heart warmed when he finished the last word in his song. She turned in his arms the moment he finished and moved his guitar. She looked in his eyes and with a big smile upon her face, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him the sweetest kiss imaginable.

Inuyasha- unable to resist, put his hands on her waist and began to trail south to her ass.

She pulled from him to say, "You're definitely writing that song down."

"Done," he said pulling her lips back to his.

"Swing now?" She asked pulling out of his arms.

"Fine, fine," he rolled his eyes as he got up and they went to the swings. There was a little boy swinging already and Inuyasha- not wanting to taint the boy's mind with what he was planning to do to his girlfriend went to him.

"Hey kid,"

The boy looked at him. "What?"

"Get off the swing,"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hit him. "Leave the boy alone. He was here first."

Inuyasha went into his back pocket and pulled out a dollar. "I'll give you this if you play somewhere else."

"I want 5."

Inuyasha blinked at the boy. 'Damn, when do three-year-olds learn to count money? "Fine," He pulled out a 5 and gave it to the boy.

"Yay!" The boy ran off with it.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome laughed and sat on the swing. "There are three swings you know."

"So," Inuyasha said. "I want the swings only for us for a while."

"Okay,"

He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "And besides, I plan on being naughty with you and we wouldn't want to influence such an impressionable little child would we?"

Kagome gasped when Inuyasha's hand slipped under her skirt. "Remind me to wear pants next time."

He grinned. "I won't. And even if you remember I'm certain I can still work my hands in them."

"You're- you're so…"

"Charming?"

"My ass,"

He laughed. "I agree, you've got a charming little ass."

"Behave!" She held onto the swing with one hand and tried to pull his hand from under her skirt with the other.

"How can I behave when you bring out all the misbehavior in me?" he asked smirking as he trailed fingers over her green panties. "You're actually wearing a full panty this time?"

"With all this breeze and you being the devilish boyfriend you're being, I think I'm quite proud I decided to wear something that covers my ass."

He snickered. "You've just made my job more exciting."

"Oh!" She gasped as she felt him rub her lightly. "Inuyasha!"

He laughed happily. "Okay, okay! I'll try to behave. Hold on."

He moved his hand and began to swing her. They talked about quite a few things like where they would go on their dates and stuff like that for a while.

"All right Inuyasha, I want to eat the rest of the food now."

"Fine," he stopped the swing and let her off. As they walked back to their spot, Inuyasha took her hand in his and twined their fingers together.

Kagome blushed at the act. 'He's doing everything I've ever wanted a boyfriend to do.'

'She's happy,' he realized when he saw a smile come to her face. 'Good. That's all I ever really want for her.'

They reached their sheet and sat side by side as they began to eat the food. Then Inuyasha noticed a tear slip from her eyes.

"Kagome?"

She sniffed and wiped the tear away. "Yes?"

"Why are you crying?" He asked worriedly.

"I- I'm not really sure," she said. "I- I just feel so happy right now…"

"But?"

She bit her lip. "I feel like something terrible is going to happen… or has already happened and we don't know it yet."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 'IF IT'S LOVE' BY TRAIN. TRAIN OWNS 'IF IT'S LOVE' BY TRAIN. SO DO NOT ASK ME IF I OWN 'IF IT'S LOVE' BY TRAIN. CAUSE I DON'T.**

Had to end the chapter here. Don't shoot me people. The next chapter is coming up and I've decided to give you guys the name. So please review.

**Chapter 129: The Hottest Fuck pt1**

Lol. I want many, many reviews. I won't post until I'm satisfied with how many reviews have flooded my inbox and trust me people that chapter ain't name **THF** for nothing, so if you want the goods, I want many reviews and I mean many people. Give me something to read… like **'Post that chapter now!'** lol.

Inuluver1990 goes to check her inbox. Lol.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story**


	147. Chapter 129: THF part 1

I really, really loved writing this chapter. Please for the love of me, review. I split the chapter into 2 parts because… it was very long and I wanted two parts.

Now to dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers! Special mention goes out to:

**katthecat12**

**Marriby09**

**your poppyness**

**waking imagination**

**Kiki**

**inu-yusukekaiba102**

**kaitlynnnx3**

**Arghhh**

**xxmonkeey27xx**

**ilovefanfiction**

Thank you guys for being the first people to review the chapter. I really enjoyed reading your reviews and it makes me feel so happy you guys love the story so much.

And now let's get on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 129: THF pt1

They reached their sheet and sat side by side as they began to eat the food. Then Inuyasha noticed a tear slip from her eyes.

"Kagome?"

She sniffed and wiped the tear away. "Yes?"

"Why are you crying?" He asked worriedly.

"I- I'm not really sure," she said. "I- I just feel so happy right now…"

"But?"

She bit her lip. "I feel like something terrible is going to happen… or has already happened and we don't know it yet."

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

She shrugged. "We should pack up, the rain will be coming down really soon."

"Kagome, explain what you mean," he asked as he watched her begin to pack everything up.

"I don't know," She sighed. "You know that saying all good things come to an end?"

He frowned. "Are you thinking our relationship won't work out?" He asked as he folded up the sheet.

She shook her head. "It's not that… I just think that every time we get close to each other, something is going to try and rip us apart."

"Nothing is going to rip us apart, Kagome" he told her as he took the basket out of her hand, rested it on the ground and held her to him. "I won't allow it."

She put her face on his chest. "I think it's strange that it's almost 2 o'clock and your phone hasn't rung off."

"Hmm?" he looked at her. "I turned it off." He told her. "I didn't want anything to bother us."

She blinked. "You- you turned your phone off?"

He nodded.

"So you don't know if Kikyo was trying to contact you?"

He shrugged. "I- I honestly don't care Kagome," he said. "It's over between me and Kikyo. It's been over. I mean- I don't hate her, but this time we had at the park was for us. No one else and since this is bothering you…"

"Hmm?"

"Since you think Kikyo is going to try to tear us apart, I'm gonna take you home and then I'm gonna go to her house and I'm going to break up with her once and for all."

She sniffed. "Really?"

He nodded. "I don't want you thinking she still has a chance in hell to get back with me. Kagome, we've kissed, we've touched, we've made love and we've dated, we've studied together and we've made future plans together- not marriage but we've talked about where we'd go on dates and what we'd like to do and I just think you and I have spent more time trying to be with each other than really being with each other and I want that to stop."

She stared at him.

"I don't want to TRY to be together anymore. I wanna BE together." He told her strongly. "I love you and I wanna take you places, I wanna make you happy and give you things you probably thought you would never ever have."

"You've already given me many things I never thought I would ever have," She felt another tear drop as she remembered the words Kikyo had told her. Kikyo had said that girls like Kagome would never experience the kind of love Kikyo and Inuyasha had together… but Kagome realized that wasn't true. Because if it was- Kagome wouldn't be with Inuyasha right now.

He wiped the tear from her face. "And I want to give you many more. I agree with you when you say our relationship needs more than sex. Sex is just one of many ways to keep a relationship strong and keep us even more bonded together. I've never ever had sex with another girl. Not even Kikyo- there was never that strong a connection between us. You're special to me, Kagome- you'll always be special to me because you're my first true love."

"Inu- Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

Kagome felt her body responding more than ever to his words. She wasn't sure if she should do what she was thinking… but damn it, she was so tired of thinking. "Pick up the basket and let's go to your car. It's sprying." She had his guitar.

"Okay," he sighed. 'I pour my guts out to her and all she says is 'pick up the basket and let's go to my car? It's sprying.'

Inuyasha walked slowly behind her. Her skirt bounced slightly in the back. He inhaled deeply. 'Sex is whatever, just being with Kagome is all that matters to me…"

Kagome turned to him. "Let's hurry Inuyasha, you don't wanna get wet do you?"

He watched as she hopped into the backseat.

He went to her. "All right, I'm here."

"Why are you in the back?"

She smiled at him happily. "Come on, get in." She put his guitar in the driver's seat. She took the basket from him and put it into the passenger's seat then pulled him into the back with her. He closed the door.

Strangely, the moment the car closed, the rain came crashing down and Kagome jumped on him, her lips devouring his so passionately it put him in shock for a moment.

"K- Kagome?"

She didn't let him talk. Instead, she began unbuttoning her blouse. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he started to see a green bra. 'She's undressing… does that mean…?'

"I've been thinking about this all morning," Kagome told him as her blouse came off and showing a bra that unlatched at the front.

"Kagome?"

She grinned. "Well? What are you waiting for? Take off your clothes. You want to have sex with me right?"

Inuyasha's cock hardened in his pants. "Yeah I want to but…"

"No buts," she put a finger to his lips. "You said you were gonna make me cum… or are you just talk and no action?"

She was challenging him.

That was the perfect way to get him to do something.

"I'm all action," he told her as he pulled off his shirt and his undershirt exposing his defined muscles and smooth skin.

"Hmmm…." Kagome purred. "That's good, cause I'd really like some action right now."

He smirked as his hands unbuttoned and unzipped her skirt. She rose up and he pulled it off of her hips to give him a clear view of her green panties. Inuyasha held in a groan. His urges were so powerful right now. Takahashi passion was always powerful.

'Kagome's so fucking hot,' he thought as she grabbed at his belt buckle. She was fumbling with it… which showed she was a bit nervous.

He leaned over to kiss her lips softly. "You're shaking."

"Anticipation," she explained.

"Or maybe you're afraid?" he offered.

She sighed. "Just a little. I know we did it last night and I know I want to do it again right now… but it's still a little scary."

"I agree," he said as he decided the best thing to do was make her a little mindless with his mouth. She was thinking far too much and she'd never get comfortable if thoughts kept getting in the way.

He moved her hand from his belt. He'd take it off himself since he could do it faster and he didn't have to think to get it off. Inuyasha began kissing her hotly, passionately. His tongue delved deeply between her lips to taste her warm wet mouth. Kagome's head began to spin.

'Now this is what I'm talking about?' Kagome thought with a mixture of Fuckome's attitude. They were one and so embracing her passion wasn't difficult at all anymore.

Kagome reveled in the feelings she was getting from her boyfriend. He had to be a magician because his mouth worked magic upon her. Kagome gasped when she felt his mouth trail from her lips to nibble at her chin and her neck. Her heart pounded as his tongue drew lines and circles upon her heating flesh. "Hmmm…"

Inuyasha wanted the transition from lips to breast to be smooth. He wanted her to be comfortable. His hands rubbed her sides focusing her attention to them. He rubbed his strong hands over her sleek back making her moan.

"Press up against the door," he told her softly.

She did as asked and put her back upon the door. He positioned his body close to hers as they kissed, her head resting lightly on the window glass. The rain was pounding down on the car, but they couldn't hear anything but each other's breathy moans and sighs of passion.

Kagome's mind was swimming as she felt Inuyasha's hands upon her bared thighs. And then he began his journey down south with his mouth. His hands rubbed her gently. It was as if she could feel him everywhere because he wasn't allowing her to focus her attention in one spot.

Then she felt his mouth move to the tops of her breasts. He gently licked her skin, making her sigh. Her hands were in his hair and roving his back as he slowly began to draw her attention to her breasts. He worked slowly, making sure she was comfortable. He didn't want to her to panic when he started sucking on her nipples through her bra.

Kagome felt moisture begin to pool between her legs. The feel of her love juices wetting her panties made her legs part involuntarily. Inuyasha noticed the movement. 'She's already ready for it,' he realized. 'But just because her body's obviously ready doesn't necessarily mean she's completely comfortable yet. I'm going to be patient.'

After hearing his story of how his father hurt his mother on their first night because of his impatience, made Inuyasha realize that he would never hurt Kagome like that. They had gotten through their first time successfully, but the second time needed to be either the same as the first or better. Inuyasha wanted it to be better.

He edged closer and closer to the center of her breasts. His saliva began to seep through her silken bra. Kagome felt her breathing began to hitch. He was torturing her. She wanted him to put her out of her misery. Her nipples were already painfully erect and she wanted to feel him suck upon them. Just the thought was making her squirm.

Inuyasha was caught by surprise when she began to push her breasts into his face. He smiled softly. She was silently begging for him to go further and that was the sign he was secretly looking for. He wanted her to beg him involuntarily for it… all of it.

Taking that as his cue, Inuyasha caught her left nipple between his lips and began to suck the bra covered aureole. Kagome gasped in passion as he grazed his teeth lightly against the sensitive bud. "Hmmm…."

Inuyasha's attention stayed focused on that nipple for a minute before he attacked the other making Kagome's back arch. She was so sensitive to his touch. It made his body respond even more. He could feel his cum gathering and stirring in his scrotum.

When he pulled from her he looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and she was panting softly. He smiled at the reaction and leaned over to kiss her lips. She opened her eyes to look at him briefly, but closed them again when she felt his hands cup her breasts. She wasn't massive but they were big enough to fit in his palms nicely.

His fingers tweaked her nipples gently, making her gasp in delight. "Hmmm… suck them some more." She moaned as she involuntarily unsnapped her bra.

Her breasts- now released from its confines bounced naturally into place and Inuyasha seeing the way gravity pulled them down, made his cock move up to kiss his zipper. 'Beautiful,'

Inuyasha did as she asked and began working his mouth upon her breasts. He sucked on her left nipple, his left hand cupped her right breast and his right hand began to undo his belt.

Kagome heard slight rustling but could hardly pay attention to what he was doing because his hand and his mouth upon her breasts were an irresistible combination.

Inuyasha finally had his belt undone and his zipper down. He felt his hand begin to shake a little as he put it into his pants, into his boxers to rub his cock. It was so hard and with every little moan Kagome made, it got even harder.

He could feel the moisture seeping from the slit of his cock and he rubbed it over the sensitive head to calm himself a bit. 'Time to add a little speed or I'll be cumming in my pants in no time.'

So Inuyasha removed his hand and pulled from Kagome.

"Huh?"

He moved back so that his back was up against the other door. Then gently he took Kagome by her hips and pulled her so that she could rest her back upon the seat of his car. Her eyes were so hazy and glazed over it made Inuyasha quite proud.

"Hmm… Inuyasha," she held her hands out as if inviting him to lay on top of her.

He took the invitation graciously. He rested as lightly atop her as possible. He was so big compared to her, it was still kind of scary. And then her legs wrapped around his hips and they kissed deeply for very long intervals only stopping to breathe in between.

Kagome felt her hips move upward to rub her panty-covered pussy against his still jean-covered, boxer-covered cock. 'Too much clothes, too little skin,' she thought as she took her hands, pressed them up against his chest and pushed him up off of her.

"What is it?"

"It's no fair, I'm practically naked and you still have on your jeans." Since it was already zipped down and unbuttoned, Kagome easily got it past his hips. Inuyasha made her lay on her back again as he finished pulling down and working off his jeans. He never wore tight jeans so the task wasn't difficult at all.

Kagome's eyes shot straight between his legs the moment he started to get back into his position atop her. And again without thinking, Kagome took her hand and gently cupped him through his boxers.

Inuyasha froze instantly.

Her tiny hand squeezed his cock gently, making his eyes close.

She a little hesitantly put her hand into his boxers to feel him completely.

Inuyasha felt his toes curl and he hissed a little as she squeezed his balls.

"You're so hard Inuyasha,"

He leaned over until he could put his face in her neck. "Thanks to you Kagome."

She smiled as he kissed her neck and allowed her to feel up his most intimate area. She could feel the blood running in his cock, it was a mysterious feeling. It made her pussy throb.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"When are you gonna put your cock in?"

He rose up to look her in her eyes. Then he smirked. "Soon as I push my tongue up your pussy a few times and shoot a few cumshots down your throat."

Kagome's eyes widened as she involuntarily soaked her panties with love juice. Then she began to laugh. "You're so fucking sexy!" She exclaimed as she leaned up to kiss him hotly.

He grinned. "I knew you'd like that, dirty girl."

She laughed softly. "I may be dirty, but I'm quite sure you're about to clean me up."

'Fuck,' Inuyasha thought as he watched her raise up and pull her panties off. She was so relaxed and comfortable with him now that she leaned up so her back was against the door and spread her legs. One leg was on the floor of his car, the other was pressed up against the back of his seat. He took one look between her legs and felt his cum begin to drain from his cock head to wet his boxers.

"Well? My pussy's waiting," she smiled at him.

"Well, wait no more then," he licked his lips and then bent his head to kiss her flat stomach first.

"And here comes the torture,"

He snickered. "Damn right, now close your eyes and enjoy it"

Kagome did as he asked and in her mind's eye she felt his mouth nip at her thighs, his tongue edged closer and closer to her pussy but then he moved it back to her navel and she groaned. She was so ready to feel his tongue on her. She hadn't woken up extra early to take a long, hot bath that morning for nothing. Her pussy was fresh and ready.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted at him as he continued his torture.

"What is it?"

"Suck it!" she moaned.

He smirked evilly. "Suck what?"

She opened her eyes to frown at him. "You know what!"

"Do I?" He asked as if he didn't know. "What do you want me to suck?"

She bit her lip. "Suck my pussy."

He began to chuckle. "All right, but first say 'Oh Inuyasha suck my fucking pussy'."

Her pussy throbbed. He saw her forehead crease and he knew all he would have to do was get his lips around her clit and she'd be cumming in no time. She was very close, she was squirming for it.

'Just say it,' Kagome thought to herself as her pussy began to throb even more. "Fine." She said. The moment her mouth opened to speak,

Inuyasha bent swiftly and began to devour her.

"Oh! Inuyasha suck my fucking pussy!" She careened the moment his mouth touched her.

And suck her he did.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!"

Inuyasha grabbed her hips and began to eat her so good her body shook and she began to scream as her body started to spasm.

Kagome's hand clutched at his head to bring him closer to her and her hips moved upward involuntarily.

And she screamed over and over and over and over and over.

Kagome's eyes rolled back, and her head hit his glass as she melted with pleasure.

Inuyasha heard her head hit his window and he got up to check if she was all right.

"You okay?"

She opened her eyes and nodded.

"You bumped your head."

"Did I?" she sighed. "I didn't feel a thing."

Obviously, she was still high from her orgasm. He had given her a very powerful one. He smiled when he realized how high she was. 'She must feel so good right now,' he thought. 'I better let her catch herself.'

He kissed her lips softly as her breathing began to go back to normal. It was like five minutes, before her eyes opened and she was able to see him clearly.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Amazing," she said softly as he kissed her lips again. Then she laughed.

"What?"

"You taste like pussy," she laughed even more.

"Yeah well, I'm kissing you so you're gonna taste like pussy too," he put his tongue in her mouth.

Kagome warred with his tongue happily. She felt so absolutely sexy right now. So sexy in fact that she gave Inuyasha a look so heated he thought he'd cum in his pants.

"You know what I wanna taste now?"

"W- what?" He asked as he watched the way she moved to him sexily. He soon had his back up against the door of his car.

"Cock," Kagome's tiny hand rubbed between his legs. "I wanna taste your cock." She put her hand on the band of his boxers. "Now rise up and let it out, you've kept it covered far too long."

Inuyasha rose up and Kagome pulled his boxers from off of his hips. His cock was so hard now it was practically straight and oozing cum from the head.

"Wow," Kagome inhaled deeply. "Did this really fit in me last night?"

"Yes," he told her as he watched as she stared at it.

She looked at him and leaned over to kiss his lips. "You wanna cum down my throat?"

"If- if you think you can handle it," he said hesitantly.

"Huh?"

"I'm not sure if you can get all that down your throat."

'Wait a minute,' Kagome thought, 'Cum and come'. Then she laughed at him.

"What?"

"I can handle swallowing," she clarified.

"Oh," He flushed a bit. "I thought you meant…"

She smiled and kissed him. "I can try, but I'm definitely not a porn star."

"Okay,"

Inuyasha watched as his fully naked girlfriend rubbed her hands along his chest and abs. She began to kiss him slowly. He inhaled deeply as she ran her tiny hands over him. She was just so small compared to him.

Then her lips licked at his nipples and he felt a shock of awareness run through his body. He never realized how sensitive his nipples were.

Kagome smiled as she began to lick him. They were comfortable with each other and that was good, very good because that meant getting into full blown sex wouldn't be too difficult. Inuyasha's hands wouldn't stay idle for long. They had to touch her somewhere, anywhere. He decided her breasts would be a great asset to play with while she prepared to get him off.

"Hey!" she looked up at him.

He smirked. "Just making sure you stay keyed up," he said. "Or I'll have to torture your pussy again."

Her pussy throbbed at his words. "You wanna see it?" she asked.

"Huh?"

Then he watched as she somehow made it so she could bend over and give him a full view of her pussy and the curves of her ass.

Inuyasha's mouth watered and his cock throbbed. He could easily grab her ass and bury his face into her pussy.

Kagome was absolutely comfortable with her body and with him seeing it that she found no shame or shyness in opening herself to him. The position was very… erotically sexual. Inuyasha was seated his back against his car door, one leg on the ground, the other resting upon the length of the seat. Kagome's position was extremely close to a 69, but she wasn't resting on him. One leg was on the ground, the other was on the dash where his rear glass was in back of the seats. She was bent over giving a clear view of her ass and her hairless pussy. He could see her breasts hanging downward due to gravity and he could see her mouth open to take the turgid head of his cock into her mouth.

* * *

That's only the beginning. lol.

All right part 2 will follow just as soon as you guys fill my inbox again. Lol. It gets even better. Trust me on this.

Inuluver1990 goes to check her inbox…again.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	148. Chapter 130: THF part 2

And here is the last part for The Hottest Fuck. Thank you so much for reviewing! Now enjoy the story! And reviews are always welcomed. I really hope I get more today.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 130: THF pt2

Kagome was absolutely comfortable with her body and with him seeing it that she found no shame or shyness in opening herself to him. The position was very… erotically sexual. Inuyasha was seated his back against his car door, one leg on the ground, the other resting upon the length of the seat. Kagome's position was extremely close to a 69, but she wasn't resting on him. One leg was on the ground, the other was on the dash where his rear glass was in back of the seats. She was bent over giving a clear view of her ass and her hairless pussy. He could see her breasts hanging downward due to gravity and he could see her mouth open to take the turgid head of his cock into her mouth.

"Hmmm…." Inuyasha responded as he felt heat engulf him. 'So fucking sexy.'

She had put herself in this position to not only arouse him, but to keep herself arouse. Just the thought of Inuyasha being so close to her most intimate areas kept her keyed up.

Kagome was sucking on his cock, her head moving up and down upon the thick shaft. She was still shocked that it had fit inside of her so perfectly last night. She closed her eyes and memories of how she rode him came back to her made her pussy contract a little.

Inuyasha was staring at her pussy and he saw the contraction. 'She's so fucking small. How the fuck do I… don't worry about it,' he thought. 'Once she's wet and comfortable it'll go in easy.'

Then Kagome grazed him with her teeth. And Inuyasha groaned loudly. He was more than ready to send spurts of hot cum down her throat. She had told him that she wasn't a porn star, but the position she was in, the act she was performing on him… fuck, she was his porn star. His beautiful, sexy, sensual, porn star girlfriend. Of course, only he could watch her, so she was his own personal porn star.

And was she trying to deepthroat him?

'Fuck yeah,' Inuyasha thought as he felt more and more of his cock enter her mouth.

Then he realized, she almost made it half-way before having to pull him out completely. He put his hands on her thighs and kissed her ass cheek. "Don't force yourself Kagome. What you're doing is great."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah," he said his breathing harsh. "Keep doing that and wrap your hands around the rest that won't fit."

"Okay," she said as she took her two small hands and wrapped them around the base of his cock. And then she proceeded to take him in and out of her mouth over and over again.

Inuyasha swallowed. Her body was moving rhythmically bringing her pussy so close to his nose he could smell her. He licked her lips. He wanted her to cum again.

And so he took her ass gently and put his mouth on her pussy.

"OHHH!" Kagome exclaimed. "Inuyasha!"

"Suck my cock Kagome." He rasped. "You can't have your pussy taunting me like this, and don't expect me not to react to it."

"Okay," she moaned as she continued her administrations.

It felt so good, the way he lapped at her sobbing slit and the way she sucked on his cock. They stimulated each other to the point where they were shaking. Inuyasha willed himself not to thrust up into her mouth too much, Kagome held him firmly as she felt his body begin to jerk upward.

'He wants to cum so badly,' she thought as her pussy began to spasm. "Oh Inuyasha!" She moaned loudly.

The rain was still crashing down upon the car. But even Inuyasha heard nothing as he grabbed onto her ass tightly. His toes curled his back arched.

"Kagome- Kagome- I'm- I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum." He warned her.

But she was ready for it. She told him she would swallow and so she kept his cock deep in her mouth and felt as his body tightened beneath her. She heard him gasp and groan. And then like a gunshot, his cum gushed out of him.

Kagome began to swallow, load after load after load. He meant a lot to her. Oral sex was a very personal, very intimate, very loving way to show someone how deep love could be. And they were so in love with each other they had no problems pleasing each other with their hands and mouths.

Inuyasha's body started to relax after a while. Kagome's mouth was still on him, licking the sensitive head. He was still very aroused, but the intense pressure had waned. Now he was confident that he could make love to Kagome without hurting her.

He wondered how she would want it.

"Kagome?"

She pulled her mouth off of his cock and straightened to look at him. "Yes?" She sat beside him.

"If- If you're ready to… to have sex- like go all the way now, um… how you want it?"

She sighed as he put his hands between her legs to make sure she was still very wet and ready for him.

She was.

Then she fixed herself upon the backseat and spread her legs. "I want you on top,"

He nodded. "Okay, then." He said as he reached over into the front. He pulled open the coin compartment and pulled out one of the condoms. "Rub yourself a little," he told her. He knew that stimulation was the key to this.

Kagome did what he asked rubbing herself gently. As he ripped open the condom and fixed it on him.

"You- you ready?" he asked.

She nodded and moved her hand. Now he had to find the spot. Kagome had accidentally put it into her last night, but now… this was no accident. Inuyasha took the base of his cock and rubbed it to make sure it was slick enough. Then he began to search for the hole that would stretch to fit him.

Kagome closed her eyes. 'Will this hurt as much as it did yesterday?' Shewondered.

Inuyasha was having a little difficulty finding the spot, but he didn't want to worry her so he leaned over to kiss her gently as he kept rubbing his cock between her lips. This would serve to keep her stimulated and also aid in him finding the spot.

"Hmmm…" Kagome moaned in his mouth. Her body was buzzing. She was so ready for it. 'Why isn't he putting it in?'

'Maybe I should tell her I can't find the spot?' he thought. 'No, that's embarrassing,' he told himself and continued searching.

'Is he okay? Doesn't he want to have sex with me?' Kagome wondered. 'Or maybe…'

Then Inuyasha remembered how his father had told him about not wanting to ask his mother for help but she had figured it out and helped him. 'Maybe I should just-' He began to open his mouth to ask when suddenly, Kagome wrapped her legs around his hips, and pushed up a little and then suddenly, the head of his cock found the entrance.

Inuyasha stared down at her. Her eyes were closed. 'Somehow, she just knew I needed a little help… I didn't even need to ask.' Inuyasha felt his heart warm how natural they were together.

Inuyasha leaned over to kiss her deeply as he began to slowly work his way into her. She was tight. He was even beginning to fear a little when he realized how incredibly tight she was.

"A- are you okay?"

"Yes," she sighed as her body stretched to fit him in. "It- it doesn't hurt at all,"

"You're sure?"

"Hmm… hmmm…"

He inhaled deeply and buried his face in her neck. Now he had to get a rhythm going. So carefully, he pulled out a little and pushed back in a little.

"OHHH!" Kagome moaned as her hands clutched at his shoulders. "A- again."

He did it again.

"A- again, again,"

He did it again and again and again and saw that Kagome was so relaxed and just loving the way he moved gently. But he wanted fast, he needed hard. But he would just have to wait. There was no way in hell he was going to hurt Kagome and send her to the hospital to get stitches.

Kagome moaned and gasped and groaned beneath him. "Hmmmmm…"

Inuyasha's breathing became harsher as he worked gently. He could feel it become easier to move inside her. She was becoming wetter and wetter, coating the condom and making the movement slick and smooth.

And then he felt her legs tighten around him. Her hips began to rise. It was obvious she wanted more. But he would wait, she needed to ask him for more.

She panted and her body trembled as her mind went hazy and her eyes glazed over. 'It feels so good.'

'This is fucking torture,' Inuyashe thought.

'I need him harder… faster,' Kagome began to involuntarily push herself up faster.

'She's- she's…' he realized she was silently asking him for more.

'Okay,' he thought as he thrust a little harder and a little faster.

"Oh!"

Her finger nails dug into his shoulders as she kept silently begging for more. So Inuyasha kept using her non-verbal responses to help him figure out if his pace was good enough or if he should go faster, if his thrust was hard or too hard. And he looked at the reactions of her face; he could see the pleasure all over it.

Inuyasha was now moving at a pace that had him gasping for more. But he knew he needed to control himself. She would soon let him lose his control. He just needed to be patient.

On the outside of the car, the rain was still drenching their surroundings. On the inside, the couple was fogging up the windows. And if anyone looked close enough they probably would see the car shaking and hear Kagome beg for more.

Inuyasha was definitely giving it to her now. Kagome had become a lot more vocal and she wanted it. She wanted it so badly her nails were drawing blood. He felt no pain, all he felt was the intense passion he had for her.

His cock was thrusting hard into her sobbing pussy. Over and over and over and over and over and over and over…

"OH FUCK!" Kagome began to scream.

Inuyasha had never heard her sound so out of control. Kagome was the type of girl that excelled at control, but he knew that there were moments when she lost it and this was definitely one of them. And she definitely wasn't passive about it.

Passionate curses and erotic crudity spilled from her lips as he gave her every inch of his cock, penetrating and pumping at a rhythm that made her careen with pleasure.

"OH FUCK! FUCK ME! FUCK MY PUSSY!" She screamed.

'It made Inuyasha pump a lot faster than he thought he would. But she was now gripping his ass leading him on. She was so wild for it. Was this really the shy girl he had first talked to in the music room weeks ago?

Inuyasha could feel her nails dig into his ass, and it only spurred him on. Kagome's breasts were bouncing to and fro, she was practically fucking herself underneath him. She was wild and fuck it all he loved it.

'Kagome's perfect,' he thought as he grabbed onto her ass and began to fuck her so hard, Kagome couldn't move underneath him. All she could do was clutch.

"SHIT!" Inuyasha began to shout.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome yelled.

Sweat dripped and drained from their bodies as the passion continued. The wet sounds their body was making, the grunts, the groans, the screams and the moans were the only things the couple could hear.

And then Kagome's eyes shot wide, her back arched and Inuyasha just kept pounding, pushing her, and pushing her until suddenly, she spiraled out of control.

"INUYASHAAAAAAAA!"

"F- F- FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Inuyasha's body tensed as Kagome's pussy chocked his cock mercilessly and every ounce of cum shot out of him like a canon into the condom. Inuyasha managed to pull his cock out of her before they blanked out completely.

* * *

Muso parked his car at the Miko household and heard Kikyo's glass shattering screams. She had told him yesterday that she had never wanted to see his face again… of course that was when he had been his true self Naraku. Now, his hair was short again, his face was smooth and his eyes were back to a brilliant shade of violet.

Maybe she'd talk to him if he didn't look like the man who had put her life in danger last night. Memories of that night flooded into his mind and he shook them away. He hated himself for the fear and mental suffering he knew he probably put her through. But there was nothing he could do.

All he knew was that he needed to make the exchange, and he couldn't do anything until Kikyo's life was out of harm's way. Once that had been accomplished she basically told him to drop her home and that she never wanted to see his fucking face again.

That nearly killed him.

He inhaled deeply and got out of his black Audi. He had a large arrangement of flowers, hoping that somehow he could mend the rift he had caused to form between them. He had never wanted to get her involved in his problems, but somehow she ended up smack dab in the middle of it all.

It was either he let Akiko go or Kikyo would have her brains shot out of her head.

Just the thought made him want to bring up his lungs.

He whisked the thought out of his head as he headed for the door. Her screams were loud and he could hair a vase or something fragile break against the door.

"LEAVE ME ALONNNNNEEEE!" Kikyo screamed.

"Kikyo, we only want to help you!" Her father shouted to her.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!" She screamed even louder.

Muso swallowed and knocked on the door. In a minute, Kikyo's mother- a slut looking type of woman opened the door.

"Geez, who are you?" She asked rubbing her temples.

"I'm a friend of Kikyo's," He said as Kikyo screamed again.

"Damn that girl!" Mrs. Miko muttered. "What is wrong with her, this morning?"

'You mean they don't even know Kikyo was abducted last night?' Muso thought. 'Who the hell could have gotten Kikyo abducted so swiftly her parents didn't even know?'

"I heard she wasn't doing too well,"

"That's an understatement," Mrs. Miko flinched as she heard something else break. "HONEY, JUST LEAVE HER ALONE. HER PERIOD'S PROBABLY ON!"

Then Mr. Miko came down the stairs holding his head and shaking it. "She never acts like this."

"Trust me, if men had periods they'd act worst," Mrs. Miko said. "I don't know what her problem is, but this handsome young man brought her flowers."

Mr. Miko came to the door and looked at Muso. He appeared to look younger than he truly was.

Mr. Miko frowned. "What's your name?"

"It's Muso. Muso Hakudoshi. I'm a friend of Kikyo's and I just came by to see how she's doing."

Mr. Miko sighed. "As you can hear, she's not doing too well. She's been screaming ever since she woke up this morning. We don't know what's happened to her."

Muso inhaled deeply. "Maybe, maybe I could go and see her?"

"That's a great idea!" Mrs. Miko agreed. "Maybe when she sees such a handsome guy like you, she'll stop screaming like she's in a horror movie."

'Last night was a horror movie,' Muso thought as he walked into the house. 'And Kikyo was the star.'

Muso followed Kikyo's mother upstairs, ignoring the fact that he could tell she wasn't wearing any panties underneath her dress.

When he reached Kikyo's door, Mrs. Miko left him. "Good luck calming that little bitch down."

Muso knocked lightly on the door. "Kikyo?"

She screamed.

"Kikyo," he opened it slightly and then closed it back when she threw something in his direction. "Kikyo, this is Muso. Can I come in?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she shrieked.

Muso bit his lip. He would see her and so quickly, he swung the door open. A heel came flying at him, but he dodged it and ran into the room moving swiftly toward her before she could pick up anything else to throw at him.

He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. He locked her arms around his so she couldn't pick up anything… so she couldn't pull away from him.

Kikyo screamed and screamed and screamed.

It made his throat constrict. Last night when he had made the exchange and gotten her out of harm's way, she had been a bit dazed. This morning, it was like she was finally realizing that what she went through last night was real.

"Kikyo," he called her name softly. "Calm down,"

She couldn't scream anymore. Her lungs were burning, her throat was sore, her head was hurting and she was a mess. Tiredly, she released the tension she was feeling and relaxed into Muso's arms.

After a very, very long moment he called her name again. "Kikyo?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" He asked even though he already knew, and he knew she knew he already knew. But still… maybe if she talked about it she'd get better.

She shook her head again.

"Do- do you want something to eat? maybe something to drink?"

She shook her head.

"A nice bath? Some sleep?"

She shook her head again.

"Okay then," he sighed. "Tell me what you want, tell me and I'll give it to you. Anything."

"Y- y- you aren't-" she coughed. "You- you aren't supposed- to be here."

He sighed again. "I know- I know but I had to see you."

"I hate you," she told him tiredly. "I hate you Naraku,"

"I know you hate Naraku," he said. "I hate him too. But I'm not Naraku, I'm Muso."

"Mu- Muso?" She looked up at him and saw the short hair, the violet eyes and the smooth facial features.

He nodded. "It's me."

She sniffed. "I- I still hate you."

His shoulders slumped a little. "I- I know you do. I don't blame you." He said. "But Kikyo I hate seeing you like this. Please, tell me whatever you want. I'll give it to you. No matter what it is."

She started to reach for her phone. He got it for her.

"You- you want to call someone?"

She shook her head and took the phone from him. Her body was shaking. He held her.

He watched as she went into messages and showed him that her inbox was empty and her sentbox was filled with many messages. He frowned. She'd been sending messages and gotten no response?

He took the phone from her and clicked the sentbox file. All the messages were from her to Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha,' he thought angrily. He looked through the majority of her texts. She had texted him before she was abducted- just wanting to speak to him, and when she got back home she had texted him to come over and help her because she needed him. She had texted that she felt lost and confused, scared and alone and wanted him to come over to console her. Those kinds of texts filled her sentbox up to the maximum.

"He… he never… he never texted back… or… called," she said softly and fresh tears came down her face. "I'm- I'm worried about him."

He looked at her. "Worried?"

She nodded. "Some- something must've ha- ha- happened to him. He- he- co- could be in- danger or- or- hurt or- or-"

'Just not into you,' Muso thought angrily but didn't say the words. "Or maybe he lost his cell phone and didn't know you were trying to reach him?"

She nodded. "I- I- I want him."

Muso's heart dropped. "You- you want him?"

She nodded and sniffed. "P- p- please? Bring him to me?"

Muso bit his lip. "You have me Kikyo."

"I DON'T WANT YOU!" she screamed loudly.

His heart tore to shreds. "Okay, okay," he said extremely heartbroken. "I- I'll get him."

"You- you will?"

He nodded.

"O- okay," she gave him a wobbly smile. "G- get him now."

"All right," he said. "But you have to promise to stop screaming."

She nodded. "Th- thank you." She said softly. "I- I really want my- my boyfriend right now. I- I really want- my Inuyasha."

Muso swallowed and tried to hide the fact that he was a bubbling mass of rage. He controlled himself and managed to plaster a smile upon his face. "I'll get him Kikyo."

"Th- thank you."

He nodded and left the room. His eyes darkened with anger. 'She sends him message after fucking message, begging him to come and help her. He doesn't pick up the phone to call her and he doesn't text her back. I'm the one that cares about her. I'm the one that's here with her now when she needs someone. But she wants him! She fucking wants that son of a bitch!'

Mr. Miko saw Muso come bounding down the stairs. "She's stopped screaming?"

"Yes," he said stiffly. "I'll be back."

"What's- what's the matter young man?"

"Kikyo wants her boyfriend," He told Mr. Miko. "I'm going to get him. That's what she wants."

"And… you're not too happy about that I suppose?"

"Fuck no." He said leaving the house, jumping into his Audi and speeding off in a rage.

Kikyo got up the moment Muso left and looked out her window to see him speed off. 'Serves you right. My life is too precious to fuck around with,' she thought as she prepared to see Inuyasha.

'He hasn't texted back all yesterday or this morning,' Kikyo thought. 'And whatever he was doing last night that enabled him from contacting me, he will regret it.'

* * *

Oh yes, drama, drama, drama. Lol. Really love this chapter. I feel sorry for Muso, honestly. Of course you guys will understand what happened last night. I'm putting it all together like a puzzle. I'm giving you snips and pieces with every chapter. I'm certain you guys will love what happened. Lol.

Anyway, wasn't that the most sexiest, hottest, back-of-a-car fuck ever? I hope you loved it. I enjoyed writing it. Later.

Inuluver1990 will be right back after these messages.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	149. Chapter 131: Muso's Boiling Point

I think you all will really, really, really love this chapter. I think it's amazing. I would like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers and readers for your undying support. I love you guys.

And now let's get onto this story, shall we?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 131: Muso's Boiling Point

Kagome's eyes opened slowly. She was still a little dazed from what she had experienced. Her mind was hazy but thoughts were rushing back to her quickly. It took her a long moment to realize that Inuyasha was resting atop her and it took her even longer to realize that the rain had stopped. Of course, it didn't take her long at all to realize that she seriously had to pee.

She began to shake him. "Inu- Inuyasha,"

"Hmmm…." He just held onto her tighter.

'Oh! I have to pee so badly,' she bit her lip as she shook him even harder. "Inuyasha!"

"Huh?" he opened his eyes and looked down at her. "What is it?"

"I- I have to pee," she said urgently.

"P?" he tried to think of what that was and then it hit him. "Oh pee!"

"Yes!" She told him.

He got off of her. "Uh… there aren't any bathrooms around here."

"Then- then take me home or something." She bit her lip as she put her legs together.

"Okay," he said pulling the used condom off of his cock, pulling on his jeans and shirt and getting into the front seat. "My house is closer so I'll take you there."

"O- okay, just hurry," she said trying her hardest to hold her pee in. she began pulling on her panties and her skirt and she managed to get her blouse on and buttoned by the time Inuyasha got to his house.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Kagome urged him as she got out of the car. Inuyasha went to the door with his key and unlocked it. The moment it was open, Kagome sprinted for the upstairs bathroom, unknowingly passing Inuyasha's father who was on the couch and nearly tripping on her face. All the while she was chanting, "Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee!"

Inuyasha found himself snickering. "Be careful!" he shouted.

Then he heard the bathroom door shut loudly and he laughed wholeheartedly. He walked into his house, his shirt already on. He closed the door and when he turned he saw his father seated looking at him.

"Hey dad," Inuyasha said sheepishly.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" His father asked.

"She had to take a piss, badly."

Inutaisho took in his son's disheveled hair and rumpled clothing. "So you two got caught in the rain?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Not really. We made it to the car before it drenched us."

"It looks like it's ready to come pouring down again," Inutaisho said looking out the nearby window.

"True," Inuyasha went to sit down and wait for Kagome.

"So how was your first official date with her?"

"It went great actually." Then Inuyasha reddened when flashes of Kagome's heated skin popped into his mind. "Very great."

"Fuck," Inutaisho felt a smirk come to his face. "She gave you it again."

Inuyasha didn't look at his father. "I'm not saying anything,"

Inutaisho laughed. "Good job."

Inuyasha looked at him. "It's- it's kinda crazy,"

"Sex?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, I understand that. It's just that- I'm still trying to figure out how Kagome could look so shy and innocent in one moment and then the next…"

Inutaisho nodded. "That's a true Takahashi woman Inuyasha."

"Hmm?"

"A true Takahashi woman will always be deceiving to the eye. Your mother was exactly the same way. When I met her… she looked innocent and fragile and just completely breakable compared to me. Then I started noticing a strength about her, a wild side, a vixen in disguise."

"That's Kagome."

Intaisho smirked. "You see Inuyasha, a Takahashi will always be the type of woman you can go to balls and sophisticated parties with. She'll look amazing on your arm, you'll be the envy of all the men and the women they'll be jealous as hell. She'll be charming, and intelligent, the epitome of a lady, but the moment she gets behind closed doors… or just alone with her Takahashi, that's it, the lady transforms into the most sexually arousing creature and you will always wonder how she hides this part of her so well."

Inutaisho continued. "But she's not really hiding it. It just comes out when she's with her Takahashi because when a Takahashi finds the right woman everything about it is natural."

* * *

Muso sped from Kikyo's house. He felt terrible. She hated him and there was nothing he could do about that. He hated himself as well. He hadn't wanted to hurt her but in the end he did.

And now she wanted Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha,' he thought angrily. 'I hate him! He doesn't even love Kikyo and yet she's holding onto him.'

He turned a corner sharply. "I- I need to calm down," he thought. "Maybe- maybe I should go see Kagome and talk to her, she usually says some good things. I definitely can't face Inuyasha right now- I'll black his fucking lights out."

Muso reached Kagome's house- which was of course, Yusuke's house and headed for the door. He rang the bell. He needed to talk to someone. He knew she would understand. Right now, he needed to get some of his anger out so talking was his first and best option. His next option was to find Inuyasha and beat the shit out of him.

Yusuke opened the door and was shocked to see Muso. "Muso, what are you doing here?" he asked. "How can I help you?"

"I need to see Kagome, is she home?"

Yusuke shook his head. "She went out. I'm not sure when she'll be back."

Muso inhaled deeply. 'I guess I'm gonna have to find Inuyasha.'

"Is something wrong?"

Muso shrugged. "I was just hoping she'd be here. I was hoping she could explain a Biology question to me. The exam is on Monday." He lied. "But anyway, I'll just search the internet or something."

"Okay Muso," Yusuke said. "Good luck on your exams."

"Thank you sir," Muso walked off back to his car and his cell phone went off.

"Hello? Kikyo?" he paused to listen to her question. "No, I'm on the way to his house right now… okay I'll hurry."

Muso hung up and nearly shattered his phone. "Kikyo is crying again. She wants Inuyasha but here's the thing…I don't think he wants her. She's wasting her time and her life on that son of a bitch. And what can I say about it? Nothing, because it's all my fucking fault she's like this."

Muso sped off down the road. He had made it his duty to know where Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha lived. They all had some kind of connection to Kikyo and he made it his business to know what was going on and who he could use to get closer to Kikyo or get Inuyasha away from her.

"I won't bloody his face when I see him," Muso told himself as the rain began to pour again. "I'll be civilized and I'll control myself. Inuyasha probably has a good reason for not responding to any of Kikyo's texts."

* * *

"I really love her, dad." Inuyasha said.

"That's more than obvious," Inutaisho said. "I think it's best you get Kikyo out of your life as quickly as possible, because the worst thing that could happen- is when a Takahashi woman gets angry and jealous."

"Angry and jealous?"

Inutaisho nodded. "Take it from me. Takahashi women when those emotions get to them you want to steer clear of their wrath. They won't go out and kill anybody, but it's the simplest things they do that'll make a person regret getting on their bad side. It's like stepping on a landmine in plain sight."

"I'll remember that," Inuyasha said and then he heard Kagome come down the stairs. An involuntary smile popped onto his face. "Feel better."

"Much better," she said and then noticed his father was sitting there. "Oh good afternoon Mr. Takahashi. Were you sitting there all along?"

"I was,"

She smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry for barging into your house like I did- I really, really had to…"

"Inuyasha told me and it's okay."

"Oh," She said going to Inuyasha. "Well then. I think I need to go home. I feel tired."

He nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

Inuyasha began to lead Kagome out of the house. "Inuyasha get an umbrella, it's raining!"

Inuyasha took an umbrella from behind the door and then heard his father say, "Oh and Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked back at his father. "Yes?"

"You may not have wanted to tell me but I knew from the moment you walked in. Your zipper's down."

'Fuck,' Inuyasha thought as he zipped his pants up and left the house in the wake of his father's laughter. 'That man always figures it out.'

* * *

Muso stopped his car and watched in shock as Kagome came out of Inuyasha's house followed by Inuyasha.

'What the fuck?'

Inuyasha opened the umbrella and began to lead Kagome to his car. They were laughing as if nothing horrible had happened last night. It was as if they were in some sort of happy fairytale romance and reality was nonexistent.

Muso's anger reached a boiling point.

* * *

Kagome felt a strange energy coming toward them. Her heart jumped into her throat as she looked out at the rainy streets. Then she saw a black car.

And a man came out of it.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called to her.

The man slammed the door and Kagome recognized the person.

"Muso?" Kagome blinked.

"Muso?" Inuyasha looked in the direction and saw Muso coming his way...quickly. "What in the-"

"INUYASHA!" Muso shouted angrily.

And then Kagome screamed.

Muso shot toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha dropped the umbrella as Muso crashed into him toppling them both to the ground and into the wet grass.

"Inuyasha!" She shouted as the rain pounded down on them.

Muso managed to get a few punches into Inuyasha's face when Inuyasha turned the tables and attacked with his own powerful blows.

"What the hell?" Inutaisho opened the door to see his son and some other guy rumbling in the grass, the rain drenching them. Kagome was screaming for them to stop.

"Inuyasha! Muso! Please! Stop it!" She shouted.

But they didn't, Inuyasha punched Muso so hard blood splattered from his face. Inuyasha's mouth was already bleeding from the first few hits Muso had given him. He didn't know what the fuck was wrong with Muso, but if Muso thought Inuyasha would just let him punch him like a punching bag, Muso thought wrong.

Then Muso kicked Inuyasha off of him. The separation put them at a stand-off. Inuyasha spat the blood out of his mouth as Muso stood up and wiped the blood off of his chin with the back of his hand.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked angrily. "Where the fuck do you get off attacking me like that?"

Muso smirked. "Keep talking and I'll beat your teeth down your throat."

Kagome cried at the thought. "Inuyasha-"

"You'll have to be alive to do that, and I intend to half kill your ass if you try anymore shit with me." Inuyasha warned him.

"Inuyasha?" The two guys looked at Inutaisho who was watching them. "What's going on?"

"The hell if I know," Inuyasha told him. "This fucking son-of- a-bitch comes outta nowhere and attacks me for no fucking reason."

"No fucking reason?" Muso snarled at him. "You being alive is the best fucking reason to attack your two-timing ass."

"Two-timing…"

"Kikyo, you motherfucker." Muso raged. "You're supposed to be with Kikyo so what the fuck are you doing with Kagome?"

"What I do is none of your fucking business." Inuyasha told him stiffly. "So stay the fuck out of it."

"Not my fucking business?" Muso scoffed. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm Kikyo's friend, you're Kikyo's boyfriend, you being connected to her makes what you do my fucking business."

"Muso?" Kagome called to him.

He looked at her.

"What's the matter?" she asked. "Why did you attack Inuyasha like that?"

"Why?" Muso repeated. "Simple. Kikyo has been trying to contact his ass from yesterday. She's sent messages and he's never responded. Not even once."

"And you attack me for not answering a few texts?"

Muso felt his rage begin to rise again. "A few? You call more than 78 texts a few?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "More than 78?"

Muso nodded. "Kikyo's worried sick about him. I went over to her house a while ago to see how she was doing. She was screaming and throwing things and breaking glasses and vases and whatever she could get her hands on."

"Why?" Kagome asked not liking the feeling that was coming to her.

"Last night Kikyo was abducted from her house."

Inuyasha froze in horror. Kagome felt her heart drop. "Ab- abducted?" she repeated.

"Yes. Two men came into her house while her parents were gone or something, abducted her when she got out of the shower. Then she had a gun put to her head and some guy said he blow her brains out if they didn't exchange Kikyo for some other girl who was about to be tortured by the notorious KBG7. The exchange was made, the other girl left with the guy who threatened to kill Kikyo, then Kikyo was taken home and she was trying to call Inuyasha. She texted him asking him to come over. She was scared, frightened, alone and when she couldn't get through to him she started thinking that he was in danger, or something bad had happened to him."

Muso spat. "But here he is. Laughing and having a good fucking time as if nothing terrible happened last night… of course, nothing terrible happened to him last night and he didn't even think to call her at least once to check up on her."

Muso bit into his lip as his fists balled. "I got to Kikyo's house this morning and she wouldn't tell me anything about what happened to her last night. I managed to find out what she wanted. You know what she said Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha didn't want to know.

"She said she wanted you." Muso told him. "That's right. I want Inuyasha. I want my boyfriend." He mocked. "I told her I was there for her, but she said she didn't want me. So I offered to tell Inuyasha to come and see her. And I come here and you…"

He looked at Kagome harshly. "You and Inuyasha are coming out of his house like everything is right with the world. While Kikyo is at home, crying and wanting her boyfriend to be with her to hold her and tell her everything will be all right. And that she'll never be abducted again and that she'll never be put through all that fear and pain again."

Muso turned his attention Inuyasha. Obviously, his recounting of last night's episode shocked Inuyasha. "Anyway," Muso said. "Kikyo wants you to come and see her now. I'm leaving before I do something I won't regret." Muso walked off, got into his car and sped off.

Kagome felt cold.

Her world was crashing all around her now.

The moments she thought were so perfect…seemed much less than perfect now.

She began to shake.

She held her head down.

She didn't want to cry…

But she was crying.

The tears that sprung from her eyes blended in with the rain.

She felt horrible...guilty...sick

Suddenly, Kagome fell to the ground and started bringing up her picnic lunch she had with Inuyasha.

"Kagome…" he went to her.

She vomited as the tears ran down her face.

'This- this isn't happening,' Inuyasha thought as he rubbed her back. Then he remembered her words when they were at the park.

_**"I feel like something terrible is going to happen… or has already happened and we don't know it yet."**_

_**"You know that saying all good things come to an end?"**_

_**"…I just think that every time we get close to each other, something is going to try and rip us apart."**_

"Kagome?" He held her in his arms. "Kagome, please answer me."

"Yes?"

"Look at me?"

She looked up at him.

"Remember when we were at the park and you said that you think that every time we get close to each other, something is going to try to rip us apart?"

She nodded. She did remember that.

"Do you remember what I said?"

She nodded. "You said that nothing is going to rip us apart and that you won't allow it."

"Damn right I won't," he said. "No matter what it is, I will not allow it to rip us apart."

"But Inuyasha-"

"No buts," he told her. "I know- I know it sounds awful- no it is awful what happened to Kikyo. And- and I admit I do feel terrible that I didn't check up on her or checked the messages on my phone… but I don't regret what we did together."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Go to her," Kagome said. "Please just go to Kikyo. She- she's your girlfriend. Your real girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" he told her. "You're my girlfriend."

"But- but she still thinks she is and she's calling for you." Kagome said softly. "You need to go to her now. I- I'll be okay."

"You won't be okay," he said. "The moment I leave, you're going to cry and crawl into your shell and it's going to be hell for me to try and get you back out."

"Inuyasha please," she cried. "I feel terrible. I feel guilty and I feel sick. I just- I just want to go home and sleep. Please. Just take me home."

"But Kagome-"

"Please," she cried harder. "I just need some time to myself now and you need to go to her."

He sighed. "Okay. Okay Kagome, I'll take you home."

She nodded.

Inuyasha picked her up into his arms and took her to his car. He put her in the passenger's seat and then got into the car and drove off. He saw his father watching, but what was there to say? He had seen the entire event.

Kagome cried silently to herself as Inuyasha drove. The car smelt of their lovemaking and it was making her nauseous now. Memories of them having sex flashed before her eyes only to be tainted by mental images of Kikyo being abducted, held at gun point, coming face to face with a notorious assassin gang exchanged for another girl, and then dropped home unable to get into contact with Inuyasha- her boyfriend- the guy she honestly thought was her boyfriend.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"We can work through this," he told her. "We just- we just need to talk about it."

"What's to talk about?" Kagome asked. "We were enjoying ourselves and having sex while Kikyo was going through hell."

Inuyasha inhaled deeply. "Kagome, we know the biggest problem in our relationship is talking to each other-"

"Yeah and it's also the fact that Kikyo's your real girlfriend and I'm just your side girl."

"You're not my side girl," he told her. "Kagome. Listen. We need to talk about this. No sarcasm or shit like that. We can work this out. We just need to look at the good points in the situation."

"What good points?"

"The biggest one is that Kikyo is alive to see today," Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded. "That's true."

"Kagome, exams are on Monday. I- I don't want your mind on all of this shit. So- so if you want I'll leave you alone for the rest of the week-"

"No," she said softly. "You're right. We need to talk about it. If we don't and I go into the exam knowing we haven't talked yet it'll distract me."

"Okay, so tomorrow we'll talk about everything okay?"

"All right,"

Inuyasha reached her home in three minutes. He was about to come out of the car to walk her to the door. It was still pouring rain.

"Don't come out," she said to him. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Kagome, please call my phone if you want to talk. Please."

"Okay,"

"Can- can I get a kiss?" he asked softly.

She gave him a wobbly smile and nodded.

He leaned over and touched his lips to hers softly. Then he watched as she got out of his car and ran to the door. The moment she was in the house, Inuyasha inhaled deeply and made his way toward Kikyo's house.

* * *

Oh yes, wonderful chapter again if I must say so myself. I absolutely love writing OMG. I loved this chapter so much. It has so much angst. (Sighs) anyway, I think I'm going to write another chapter. Please review. REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS!

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	150. Chapter 132: Last Night

Okay, I know everyone is dying to know what happened last night while Inuyasha and Kagome were fucking it away lol. So, let me first thank all my reviewers. I appreciate it so much! And I'm also going to send my love out to all my silent readers; it's great just knowing you're reading the story.

THIS CHAPTER IS ACTUALLY 1 1/2 CHAPTERS.

And now let's get onto this extremely dramafied story, shall we?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 132: Last Night

Inuyasha made certain that Kagome was inside of her house before he left. He didn't want to leave. He knew that Kagome would lock herself in her room and cry and start thinking up ways to stay away from him. The thought pierced him in the heart. But they had promised to talk to each other…

'She won't do that to me,' he thought. 'We'll be able to sort this shit out and everything will be fine…

At least he hoped so.

But things looked bleak for their relationship…again.

'Kikyo,' he sighed harshly. He didn't hate her, but lately she was becoming annoying to him. Just thinking her name annoyed him. But now…

Now when he thought about what Muso had told him.

"_**Kikyo has been trying to contact his ass from yesterday. She's sent messages and he's never responded. Not even once."**_

"_**Kikyo's worried sick about him. I went over to her house a while ago to see how she was doing. She was screaming and throwing things and breaking glasses and vases and whatever she could get her hands on."**_

"_**Last night Kikyo was abducted from her house."**_

'Abducted,' Inuyasha grimaced at the word as he turned a corner. 'But why would anyone want to abduct Kikyo? And what else did Muso say happened?'

"…_**Two men came into her house… abducted her… a gun put to her head…some guy said he'd blow her brains out if they didn't exchange Kikyo for some other girl… tortured by the notorious KBG7… exchange was made… Kikyo was taken home… trying to call Inuyasha… texted him…to come over…scared, frightened, alone…couldn't get through to him…started thinking…he was in danger, or something bad… happened to him."**_

But nothing bad had happened to Inuyasha last night. Actually, everything good had happened to him. He and Kagome talked and sorted out their problems…then they had sex and he was finally able to release a good amount of passion and sexual tension. He had a wonderful night.

'I'm- I'm not going to let anything taint the memory of that night,' Inuyasha thought whisking away flashes of Kikyo screaming. 'I- I didn't ask for anything bad to happen to her. It just happened. More than likely it was destined to happen and even if I hadn't been with Kagome last night Kikyo probably would have been abducted anyway,' he thought trying to justify what had happened.

'It's not our fault for what happened to Kikyo last night,' Inuyasha thought. 'And besides, she's home and she's safe and that's all that really matters in the end. Sure, she's traumatized but that's to be expected and of course I'd go to see her, I don't hate her- I just don't love her. I don't think I ever truly loved her.'

But Inuyasha knew he couldn't tell her that. With how the situation was looking, Inuyasha definitely know it would only cause Kikyo more pain if he were to break up with her today, tomorrow or the next day. Who knows what she would do if he did and Inuyasha didn't want to be blamed for a suicide or some other form of violence brought on by Kikyo's mental state at the moment.

He sighed as he reached Kikyo's house. On top of that, he didn't want Kagome to blame herself for anything that happened to Kikyo. He knew Kagome was probably already blaming herself for Kikyo's abduction. Inuyasha could see Kagome now, crying and thinking about if Inuyasha had been with Kikyo instead of her then Kikyo wouldn't have been abducted.

Inuyasha bit his lip. 'I need to get things straight with Kagome. But first I need to see what's going on with Kikyo.' Inuyasha got out of his car and headed for the door.

* * *

Kagome entered her home, wet and just feeling absolutely terrible. It was cold but honestly, Kagome couldn't feel it. She had become numb.

She walked slowly to a seat in the living room and sat down. 'Inuyasha is going to be with Kikyo,' she thought. 'He needs to be with her right now. It's all my fault he needs to be with her at all.'

Kagome wrapped her arms around her body as she began to shake. She wished her mother was home, she needed someone to talk to… a shoulder to cry on… just a hand to keep her from falling into a pit of despair and anguish.

"Kagome?"

It was Yusuke.

She turned to look at him. "Oh, Yusuke. I forgot you're home today. Is Shippo back?"

Yusuke looked at her. She was sopping wet, and her eyes looked a little red. He shook his head. "The coach called a little while ago to tell me that Shippo would be fine and that he'd drop Shippo home when the rain holds up."

"Okay," Kagome pinned on a smile. "I'm- I'm just going to go take a bath and go to bed. I'm tired."

Kagome got up from the seat and headed for the stairs when Yusuke spoke.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked.

Kagome froze and then looked at Yusuke. "Pardon?"

"Did Inuyasha hurt you Kagome?"

She shook her head. "Inuyasha wouldn't hurt me."

"Then why is it that you left here with him happy and bright and now… you look gloomy and sad. If he hurt you-"

"He didn't" Kagome said quickly. "I'm just not feeling well."

Yusuke sighed. "Kagome, I know I'm not your parents- your mother or your father, but if something happened and- and you need to get it off your chest- I was just hoping that maybe you'd want to talk to me about it."

Kagome stared at him.

"I'm not trying to pry into your life Kagome," he said. "But Saya isn't home and she won't be home for a while and I can tell you really want to talk about something. Now I admit, I don't know much about what mothers and daughters talk about but I've got two ears that are willing to listen, a brain that's willing to understand your situation and wisdom to give you any kind of advice or encouraging word you may need."

Kagome took a shaky breath. She really did need someone to talk to and she trusted Yusuke. She knew her mother really liked him and Kagome liked him as well that's why she had no problems telling her mother that she was all right with the relationship.

"I understand if you'd rather wait-"

"No," Kagome said. "Um… I wanna talk."

"You want to?"

She nodded.

"Okay then," he said a rush of relief coming to him. "Let's talk."

"Let me just change my clothes. I'll be right back."

"All right, you want something to drink or eat?"

"No thanks," she said going up the stairs.

Yusuke sat on the couch to wait for Kagome to come back downstairs. When he had seen the expression on her face he just knew that something wasn't right and it bothered him. Kagome was always smiling and happy and to see the despair and hopelessness in her eyes made him offer to help her. In truth, he honestly saw Kagome as his child. He found himself worrying about her like a father would even though they had no blood connection whatsoever.

* * *

Akiko was waiting for her grandmother to enter the room. She was ready to chew that old woman out for interfering in her life.

She didn't have to wait long.

It took less than five minutes for the old woman to come into the room. "Akiko."

"Grandmother,"

"I see the handcuff is off."

Akiko felt her lip twitch. "You're blind you can't see anything."

"Why are you here?"

"You know why," Akiko said. "I thought I told you to stay out of my business."

The old woman walked to the window and stared out at the passing cars. "If I had you'd be dead today."

Akiko bit into her lip. "I'm sick and tired of you butting into my life. And you just had to throw Shoji into this didn't you?"

The grandmother smirked. "You've got superb taste in men Akiko. He's handsome, strong and actually listens to most of the things I say which is unlike you."

"You're just using him," Akiko said. "I want you to stop. Leave him out of this."

"I'm using him to protect you Akiko," the woman said. "And it's far too late to 'leave him out of this'."

Akiko balled her fists and stayed quiet.

"What were you thinking?" Her grandmother asked, her old voice becoming serious.

"You mean last night?"

"Yes, Akiko. I mean last night."

Akiko sighed. "I misinterpreted the situation," she said. "I never expected Naraku to hire the KBG7."

"You were a fool to walk so boldly into that place alone. What were your intentions?"

Akiko shrugged. "I wanted to hurt Naraku and his little bitch."

"And so you put your life in danger?"

"I didn't think my life was in danger," She confessed.

"But it was." The old woman said sternly. "And I've decided."

Akiko stared at her. "Decided what?"

"Any plans you have shall be discussed with me…"

"No." Akiko said. "This is my business, so stay out of it."

"You either tell me or bring Mr. Ikeda into your plans," The old woman said. "I will not have you breaking through my system, dropping from my radar and getting yourself into life-threatening situations without some kind of aid."

"It's none of your fucking bus-"

Akiko's eyes widened when all of a sudden her grandmother was in front of her. Her grandmother's hand lashed out across her face making her stumble backward.

"Don't be a fool. Your business is my business Akiko." She said sternly. "I will not allow you to get yourself killed over a death that happened years ago."

Akiko straightened. She didn't rub her stinging cheek. She just stared at her grandmother and then held her head down. "I'm sorry grandmother. I understand that you are worried about me and so since there's no other way around this. I've decided that I'll bring Shoji into my plans."

Her grandmother stared at her.

"What happened last night… could have been avoided." She said softly. "I- I realize that I didn't only put my life in danger but Shoji's life was put in danger because of my selfishness."

"You understand that I'm only trying to help you?"

She nodded and headed for the door. "I'm moving out of my father's house."

"And where will you go?"

She shrugged. "I'll notify you when I find some place."

"All right Akiko. Be safe."

"Yes grandmother."

"And be sure to put some ice on your cheek, I know it's hurting but you're just like your mother. You never let your pain show."

"The only thing I need to put ice on is my wrist. Handcuffing me to Shoji was a terrible thing to do grandmother."

"Well, I thought you two were taking too long to sleep together," The old woman smirked.

Akiko rolled her eyes and then sighed. "Grandmother, for some reason I think you enjoy torturing me."

Then Akiko walked out of the room the golden I.S.S.A emblem in the room glinting goodbye.

'I only want you alive and happy Akiko,' Her grandmother thought as she saw Akiko leave the building.

* * *

'It wasn't supposed to happen that way,' Naraku thought as he got into his apartment. He went to his couch and pulled out a bottle of whiskey from under it. He had been drinking that bottle ever since he saved Kikyo and took her home last night.

She hated him.

He hated himself.

It was never his intention to bring Kikyo into his problems, that's why he had told her to stay home last night. He had planned out everything.

Closing his eyes he went back to yesterday.

It was a few hours before his plan was set to be put into action. He had one more piece of groundwork to take care of. That was the reason he was having a conversation with one of the KBG7's members. It was obvious that this particular man hated the position he had in the group.

The KBG7 also known as the 'Kotsu Brothers Gang of 7' were a notorious gang of assassins. They'd kill anyone for a good price and when they did their job they did it well. No remains were ever found from a person killed by the KBG7. Naraku needed to get rid of Akiko, but he also wanted her to suffer for everything she had done. On top of that, she knew more of his plans than any other person and Naraku didn't like getting his own hands dirty. That's why Naraku hired them.

The KBG7 were not brothers by blood but they had been together for so long that the bond was almost as strong as blood. They'd die for each other, kill for each other and that's why their group was one of the most long-lasting assassination gangs. Of course, they didn't realize that even though their bond was strong they had a weakness.

They should have killed their betrayer, Renkotsu a long time ago before he killed them… at least five of them, before he himself was cut down by their leader Bankotsu.

Naraku heard on the news that Bankotsu, taking the blame for the deaths of his comrades had killed himself.

'At least that part of the plan had gone off well,' Naraku thought taking another swig of whiskey. The plan had been simple. He hired the gang of assassins to kill Akiko Yamato, but he hadn't intended on paying them. So he targeted the weakest link in the gang. It was Renkotsu.

Renkotsu was the arsonist. He was always the one who cleaned up after the group was finished with their assassination. The police always found ashes but nothing else. Renkotsu was basically 'the cleaner' or 'the garbage disposer'. And Naraku had worked on that. He had made Renkotsu think that he was the weakest in the group and that the other six members had jobs that were far better than his and that they didn't appreciate him or the value he brought to the group.

Naraku's mind went back to the conversation he had with Renkotsu.

_**"Aren't you tired of being the one who always has to clean up after every job?" Naraku asked a tall, baldheaded man.**_

_**The man looked at him.**_

_**"Don't you want to be the one who's in control?"**_

_**"What are you getting at?"**_

_**Naraku smirked at him. "It's simple. I know you hate having to be the garbage disposal. So, if you want I'll cut a deal with you."**_

_**The man looked at him more intensely.**_

_**"What kind of deal?"**_

_**"One that in the end, you'll be the victor." Naraku said. "You'll have the control and you'll have a position far worthy of a man such as you. You can be a leader- not a follower- not a garbage disposal. Are you interested?"**_

_**The man thought for a moment before agreeing. "Tell me what I have to do."**_

The deal was simple, all Renkotsu had to do was use his bomb to kill off at least five of the gang members then he could deal with the leader. He'd be paid for killing them off and then he'd be able to start his own gang so that he could be the leader.

Renkotsu had loved the idea. Loved it so much he set up his bomb and timed everything perfectly.

Naraku saw in his mind's eye the past events.

Naraku was finally able to exchange Akiko for Kikyo with a man who had a gun held to KIkyo's head and so now Kikyo was silent in the back of his Audi. Bankotsu, was going with them to get the money for the failed planning.

"We still want our money Naraku," Bankotsu told him, holding a massive machete to his neck.

"Put your weapon down, Bankotsu," Naraku said. "You can come with me. I'm going to get the money for you."

Bankotsu put it away. "Good."

"Hey Bankotsu," It was Jakotsu- the only woman in the group.

"What is it?"

Jakotsu came to him. "That man giving you trouble? I could show him my knives if you want."

He smirked. "I got it covered."

"So you gonna get our money?"

He nodded at her. "I'll be right back. You guys let's go-"

"I think we should stay here," Renkotsu told him. "We need to pack everything up and we could crash here for the night. We're always looking for some place to stay. It's a vacant apartment."

Bankotsu thought about it. "Yeah, that's good." He said. "Jakotsu and I have the bed."

Renkotsu smirked. "You two always have the bed."

"That's cause we're the only ones that fuck," Bankotsu put his hand on Jakotsu's ass.

She laughed and gave him a full-on kiss. "I'll be ready and waiting for you."

"Good." He said getting into the passenger's seat of Naraku's audi.

There was no way Naraku would tell Bankotsu that there was no money. Instead, his eyes connected with Renkotsu who was standing outside of the apartment while the other four members Mukotsu, Genkotsu, Suikotsu and Kyoukotsu were still inside, Jakotsu was heading inside to 'get ready' for Bankotsu to come back.

"Let's make this quick" Bankotsu said as Naraku drove off. "And what's the deal with this chick in the back?"

Kikyo was quiet and staring out of the window.

"She your bitch or something Naraku?" Bankotsu asked tugging on his long braid of hair.

"You can call her that." Naraku said.

Bankotsu scoffed. "Nice tits."

Kikyo folded her arms over her breasts and Bankotsu laughed. "She looks like she has an attitude."

"She does,"

"That's good. Bitches with attitudes always give a good fuck," Bankotsu said. "Anyway, how long until we get to the place?"

"Soon," Naraku told him looking at the time. It was almost time for the bomb to go off. Just a few more minutes.

Then suddenly, Bankotsu pulled out his knife and put it back to Naraku's neck. "What was that look you gave to Renkotsu."

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Don't fuck around with me," Bankotsu said. "Renkotsu has been acting strange all day."

"Allright, I'll tell you." Naraku stopped the car.

Bankotsu stared at him. "Tell me what?"

"Renkotsu came to me earlier today. He talked about setting up a bomb in the apartment."

"Yeah, I know that. He's going to disconnect-" Bankotsu stopped.

"He told me he was sick of being the member who had to clean up after everyone and that he wanted me to help him get rid of you and the other members in the group so he could start his own gang and be the leader."

"WHAT!" Bankotsu exploded and pulled out his weapon ready to kill Naraku. Naraku had a gun pulled on him at the same time.

"I told him I wouldn't help him. He thought to persuade me into giving him more money to get rid of you and the others. He said if I got rid of you and the others there would be less people knowing about the assassination of Akiko Yamato." Naraku said his gun already cocked.

"But there's no assassination."

"That doesn't mean the bomb has stopped ticking," Naraku said. "Your five members are in the apartment. Where do you think Renkotsu is? Where do you think he has been from the beginning?"

"Outside."

"Away from where the bomb would…"

Suddenly, the bomb exploded making the earth shake. Bankotsu's eyes widened as he got out of the car and saw the massive fire, it was Renkotsu's trademark.

"Jakotsu…" his mind went to her.

_**Bankotsu put his hand on Jakotsu's ass.**_

_**She laughed and gave him a full-on kiss. "I'll be ready and waiting for you."**_

Naraku reached over and shut the door. "You better get up there before Renkotsu vanishes," Naraku said speeding off down the road.

"NARAKU!"

Naraku saw in his rearview mirror, Bankotsu running down the road in the direction of the old, burning apartment.

Naraku opened his eyes. And so that part of his plan had gone off extremely well. Once Bankotsu was gone, Naraku stopped the car and went into the backseat to talk to Kikyo.

"Kikyo?"

"I want to go home," she told him. She was naked.

When she was abducted from her house, she had been preparing to take a bath. And so during her struggle with the two men who abducted her, she lost her towel and they hadn't given her anything to cover up with. She'd always been comfortable with her body but still… it was mortifying to be surrounded by seven assassins, Naraku and a man who had a gun to her head.

"Kikyo, let's just talk about this-"

"You told me you wouldn't get me mixed up in your problems." She snapped at him angrily.

"I know. That's why I told you to stay home."

"And yet still! I got abducted! I had a gun put to my head. I was exchanged for that bitch who was contacting you repeatedly for 12 days. I don't know what the fuck is going on and I just want to go home!"

He stared at her as she turned from him and looked out the window. "I hate you," she told him as tears streamed down her face. "I hate you so fucking much."

"I'm-"

"I don't want to hear it Naraku," she said swiping the tears away. "After tonight I never want to see your fucking face again. It's over between us."

It hurt him.

"I never intended for any of this to happen-"

"But it did happen. So take me home and leave me alone."

"Kikyo-"

"That's it!" She shouted and got out of the car.

Naraku got out as well. "Where are you going?"

"Home." She said as she started to walk down the street naked.

"Kikyo don't do this." He went to her.

"Either take me home or I'll walk to the nearest shop, call the police and get your ass arrested."

"I could kill you." He said softly.

She stared at him. "You could and I dare you to do it Naraku. Kill me."

But she knew he couldn't. So she walked back to the car and got into the passenger's seat. She pressed his horn loud and long and waited for him to get back in. The drive was silent.

'This is perfect,' Kikyo thought. 'This is just the kind of shit I need to get everything I want.'

When Naraku dropped her home, he tried again to apologize but she wasn't listening to him. So he watched as she went inside of her house. Then he left a long while later. He came home, tore the weave from his hair and transformed back into Muso. He couldn't sleep. Kikyo was angry at him and he couldn't blame her. There were still a few mysteries about that night. Who had Kikyo abducted? Who knew of his plans to have Akiko assassinated? Did Akiko make certain that if anything were to happen to her there would be someone ready to save her?

'Probably,' he thought. 'I guess I underestimated Akiko.'

That underestimation had almost caused Kikyo her life. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. The bottle was now empty so he dropped it to the floor. "Kikyo wants Inuyasha today- not me. But she doesn't even know that Inuyasha was with Kagome while she was trying to call him.

'Are Inuyasha and Kagome seeing each other secretly?' he asked himself. 'Probably, there seemed to be something between them when I saw them a while ago.'

But if Inuyasha and Kagome were together where did that leave Kikyo?

Naraku sneered. 'I will make Inuyasha pay if he hurts Kikyo in any way.'

* * *

Okay people, this is actually 1 ½ chapters so it's longer than the previous ones. I just want to recap briefly for anyone who doesn't understand what happened to Kikyo, the KBG7 and Naraku last night.

**NOTE: In this story, Jakotsu is a woman.**

1 Kikyo was abducted as she was about to go into the shower (This is the same time when Inuyasha and Kagome were getting it on lol)

2 Held at gunpoint, Kikyo was exchanged for Akiko and given to Naraku.

3 Naraku planned it so that Renkotsu would kill the gang members (Jakotsu, Kyoukotsu, Mukotsu, Suikotsu, Genkotsu) using a bomb.

4 Naraku took Bankotsu away to supposedly get their money. However, Naraku was only stalling so that Bankotsu wouldn't be around to somehow help his group members.

5 The bomb exploded and Bankotsu had to run back to the apartment to get back to his gang members.

6 Naraku tries to talk to Kikyo but she wasn't listening to him, she said she hated him and didn't want to see him again.

And there you have it. That's what basically happened. It'll get clearer as other people give their point of views of last night (remember Shoji and Akiko still need to talk about it.)

Inuluver1990 goes to finish her report for 4pm today.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	151. Sad and Worried

**SAD AND A LITTLE WORRIED**

Hey guys,

I'm feeling a little sad. One of my most dedicated fans has sadly decided to stop reading the story due to her age. I would just like to send my love, thanks and gratitude to KitsuneMelody, I really appreciate your reviews and I will miss hearing from you.

As for everyone else, I would just love to thank you all for the support. I know that the content of this story is for the mature. I did give my warning about the explicitness. But I hope you still enjoy it. I only want your happiness.

I'm starting to get a little worried that the site might freeze my account or take off my story because of the content. I didn't expect it to get so explicit, I've been writing from off the top of my head since chapter 23. I've just been writing what I've been feeling and what I think the characters are feeling. (Sighs) I hope they don't freeze my account. The end is coming up soon, I hope I can finish it so that you guys aren't forever left wondering what happens.

So I'll post another chapter either tonight or tomorrow depending on how things go.

Apryl/Inuluver1990


	152. Chapter 133: Unconfusing the Confusion

I would like to send my thanks out to everyone who commented on my 'sad and worried' post. thank you so much, i was starting to get a little concerned about the content but now i'm not- i'll keep smutting this story up whenever the feeling comes up. lol.

Anyway people, I had a test this morning… (don't think I did too good on that… anyway, Inuyasha always cheers me up) and so I'm finally able to post this chapter. I hope you like it please review.

I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO SEND MY CONDOLENCES OUT TO THE FAMILIES OF 8 PEOPLE WHO DIED IN A PLANE CRASH HERE IN THE BAHAMAS YESTERDAY. IT'S VERY SAD AND HEARTBREAKING EVERYTIME I HEAR THE STORY ON THE NEWS. BUT IT MAKES ME VALUE MY LIFE AND HOW GRATEFUL I AM TO STILL BE ALIVE TODAY. MY THOUGHTS AND PRAYERS GO OUT TO THOSE FAMILIES AND ALSO TO EVERYONE WHO HAS LOST SOMEONE FOR WHATEVER REASON. LIFE IS SHORT, AND WE SHOULDN'T WASTE THE TIME WE'RE GIVEN HERE ON THIS EARTH. SO LET'S CONTINUE TO LIVE OUR LIVES TO THE FULLEST SO THAT WHEN WE DIE WE HAVE NO REGRETS.

And now let's get onto this extremely dramafied story, shall we?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 133: Unconfusing the Confusion

It was still raining.

Inuyasha was heading for the door when all of a sudden, the door swung open and Kikyo dressed in only a robe ran out and jumped on him causing him to fall to the ground.

"Fuck," Inuyasha cursed as pain shot through his body.

"Oh Inuyasha!" She cried as her arms wrapped around his waist.

"K- Kikyo?"

"Oh Inuyasha!" She clutched at him. She was so distraught; he couldn't get a hold on her.

"Kikyo- calm down,"

But she didn't calm down. She just got worst. It got so bad Inuyasha stopped trying to calm her. Obviously, she needed to get out her tears. They stayed on the ground getting soaked for more than twenty minutes. When she stopped crying and just shook in his arms. He sat up first.

"Kikyo?"

She didn't answer him.

He could see she was a mess. 'She's really traumatized by this.' He thought. He knew Kikyo to be the type of girl who would look good through anything- but this girl. This girl was either a very amazing actress or she was very, very distraught.

"I…Inuyasha" she hugged him tightly. "I'm- I'm so glad… you're safe. I- I was so worried about you."

'She was really worried about me?' he thought. 'After what happened to her last night she was worried about me?'

"I'm okay Kikyo." He told her. "You can stop crying now."

She sniffled and then rubbed her snotty face onto his shirt. "Y- you're sure?"

"Yes. I'm fine." He said getting up and helping her stand. "Can you walk?"

"I- I think so," she said but the moment she took a step, she nearly dropped to the floor. Inuyasha caught her and pulled her up into his arms.

Sighing, he headed for the door. "Let's get you out of the rain."

Inuyasha walked into her house. "Where are your parents?"

She shrugged; her face in his neck.

"Okay um… I'll just sit you on the couch."

He tried to let her down, but she held onto him tightly. "No! No, no, no! D- don't leave me."

"Kikyo- I'm right here," he said.

She shook and shook as tears fell down her face. "P- please, please don't let me go."

Inuyasha felt his throat tighten. "Damn Kikyo," he sighed softly and sat down on the couch with her on his lap. "What happened to you?"

She didn't answer.

He sighed and then saw her parents walk into the living room.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Miko," he greeted.

"Oh Inuyasha," Mrs. Miko smiled. "I see you came to see Kikyo."

He nodded. "How long has she been like this?"

Mr. Miko shrugged. "We aren't sure." He said. "This morning she woke up screaming and then she wouldn't stop and she wouldn't explain anything to us."

"Personally, I think her period is on." Mrs. Miko rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha stared at her and then Kikyo. 'Don't they know she was abducted?'

"I- Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Kikyo?"

"I- I wa- wa- wanna g- g- go to m- my ro-oom."

He looked at her parents. "She needs to get out of these wet clothes. She's already not doing well-"

"It's all right, you can take her," Mrs. Miko said. "She is your girlfriend after all."

Inuyasha hid the reaction that was about to come to his face. He didn't see Kikyo as his girlfriend, in truth, Kikyo wasn't his girlfriend, Kagome was. At that thought of Kagome, he instantly wondered what she was doing and how she was doing. He wanted to be with her.

Kikyo squeezed him.

'But Kikyo needs me right now,' he thought as he got up with her in his hands and walked up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Kagome came back down the stairs after taking a quick shower and sat next to Yusuke who was waiting for her. He was munching on crackers and juice.

"You want?" he asked offering her his plate of crackers.

She shook her head.

"More for me I guess," he gave her a small smile. "So, you're ready to talk?"

She took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly and with a nod she started to talk.

"Well… as you know- or probably have guessed Inuyasha and I are…"

"Together. I saw the kiss you gave him this morning," he told her.

Kagome flushed a bit. She was actually quite bold earlier this morning and she had been so happy to see Inuyasha she couldn't resist locking lips with him the moment she laid eyes on him.

"Yes, well…" she stopped and sighed. "I honestly don't know where to start. How much of our relationship do you know?"

He thought about the question. "Honestly, I don't know much. All I know is that first Inuyasha was with Kikyo and now he's with you."

"So you don't know about how we met…?"

He shook his head. "Your mother believes that if you want me to know your personal business you'd tell me. She hasn't told me anything and I respect that. It's your life and it's not as if I'm your father or anything so I don't have a right to comment or question what you do."

Kagome nodded. "Okay, so I'll start from the beginning since I want you to understand just how… complex it is between Inuyasha and I."

"All right then,"

"Well, I'd say about a month ago um… Inuyasha and Kikyo were pressed up against my locker kissing. I was going to my locker when I saw them and just heard Inuyasha ask her if she was interested in listening to his music… you do know that Inuyasha plays the guitar, right?"

Yusuke nodded.

"Okay, then Kikyo basically turned him down… like always and left him. He would go into the music room and just play his guitar. I was going to my locker again when I heard him playing and I just complimented him. I told him he had a very good song and he should write it down and keep it."

"And that's basically how you two started talking?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded. "From that day, whenever Kikyo turned him down I would go into the music room and listen to him play."

"And a kind of bond started to form?"

"Exactly," Kagome said. "So, it was one particular day that Inuyasha wanted Kikyo to listen to his music and she just came right out and told him that she hated the guitar and that he needs to focus on her and take her out and buy her things."

"He didn't take that response too well, did he?"

Kagome shook her head. "He was angry. So angry that when she left he stormed into the music room and threw a chair at the chalkboard. He forgot that I'd be in there and it scared me. When he saw me, I guess… I guess he was able to show more of how he was truly feeling to me- he obviously was very saddened and disheartened…"

"Because if there's one person who should be at least a little interested in his music it should be Kikyo?"

"Yes."

"So what happened?"

Kagome shrugged. "I'm- I'm not really sure. I remember pulling him into my arms to comfort him and then… we kissed."

Yusuke picked up a cracker and bit into it. "Go on."

"Then the bell rang while we were kissing and Inuyasha said we needed to talk and so we decided that we would talk but… but I got scared. I should also mention that the same day we kissed was the same day I started babysitting for his brother's daughter, Rin. But he didn't know that."

"Okay."

"Am I confusing you?"

"Not yet," he said. "But I can tell how things could get very confusing."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed. "Anyway, so I got scared and ducked seeing him so we wouldn't have to talk about the kiss and then… by some kind of fate we end up going to the park with his niece."

"Why do I think this is just going to get even more interesting?"

"Because it will." Kagome told him. "So Rin went into the sandbox and Inuyasha basically wanted to know why I ducked him. I explained that it wasn't right for him trying to be with me when he was already with Kikyo. Then he's like, 'okay I'll dump her' and then we end up kissing again. It got to a point where we looked like we were having…"

"And this is only your second kiss?"

Kagome sighed and nodded.

Yusuke rubbed his neck. "Wow, okay, go on."

"We move fast don't we?" Kagome asked.

Yusuke shrugged. "Passion and attraction can do that to people."

"So yeah, um…" Kagome thought back to that particular moment in time. "I think it was a Monday when Kikyo came to me-"

"You and Kikyo talk to each other?"

Kagome shook her head. "It was a shock to me because she's like, 'I need someone to talk too. Oh I think Inuyasha is going to dump me… what should I do? I love him so much' and stuff like that. And so I told myself that maybe this wasn't a bad thing."

"What?"

Kagome gave him a small smile. "Try to keep up with me," She said. "I was already scared from our first kiss. Our second kiss went a lot deeper to a point where Inuyasha is on top of me and it's like we're having sex. Now, think how my brain is working. I'm thinking we're moving too fast, I'm thinking this isn't real- Inuyasha is not trying to be with me because he has Kikyo."

"Okay,"

"So when Kikyo asks me what she should do so Inuyasha doesn't break up with her, I basically tell her to give him her support, listen to him every once in a while you know things like that."

Yusuke nodded completely interested in the twist of Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. "So basically you wanted Inuyasha to stay with Kikyo?"

"Not really," Kagome said honestly. "I just… I was just very confused. You know um… girls like me… you know brainy, intelligent, kind-of-nerdy and unpopular girls don't usually get the guy they've been looking at for like three years."

"You were interested in Inuyasha for three years?"

Kagome nodded. "Maybe more than that. But I always afraid of rejection so I never gained the courage of telling him I liked him and then suddenly him and Kikyo were together and have been together for like three years."

"All right. Now you were saying that you were confused…"

"Yes. I was very confused and at times I'd get worried that Inuyasha and I would go too far, too fast and I'd get pregnant and struggle like my mom struggled."

"I get that."

"Mom has always told me that I need to focus on my school work and get good grades and don't let anything especially guys get in the way of my future. She's taught me to be responsible and make good decisions and understand/face the consequences of any bad decisions I make. And I made a very bad decision. Quite a few actually."

"How?"

Kagome sighed. "Well, the first bad decision was ever telling Inuyasha to go back to Kikyo."

"You told him that?"

"Oh, I'm skipping through the story… sorry," she said and then re-tracked. "Okay um… yeah I gave Kikyo a little advice on how to keep Inuyasha, right?"

"Right."

"Um… then Inuyasha comes to me later on in the day and tells me he dumped Kikyo and that we could be together now without worry."

"Go on."

"And… and being as confused and afraid as I was. I told him I couldn't be his girlfriend and he needed to go back to Kikyo." Kagome said. "Later that night, Inuyasha came to my house- around midnight and sung to me out my window."

"He sang to you?" Yusuke asked trying to picture Inuyasha actually doing a Romeo-like Shakespearean scene except with a guitar and singing in replace of poetry.

Kagome nodded flushing a bit. "I admit. It's romantic now that I really think about it but at that time I was like, 'What the hell is he doing?' and I was so worried mom would wake up so I went down to see him and he basically came to tell me that he thought he asked me to be his girlfriend wrong and he wanted to try again and so he did… many times and it nearly broke me down. I nearly told him yes, but- but I was still so afraid so I told him no. I told him- and this is kind of a lie but- I told him that it wasn't fair to Kikyo for him to dump her because whenever Kikyo wants something she asks, when she needs money or anything she asks and then in his case, he needed support you know? Her undivided attention- he never asked and so… I told him that she was ignorant and he left her ignorant and he should go back to her because if it was me and I was ignorant I wouldn't want him to dump me."

"Wow,"

Kagome felt herself laugh softly at his reaction. "Of course that explanation was just to cover up the fact that I was afraid."

"Okay I think I understand that."

"All right. So I promised Inuyasha that if Kikyo messed up the relationship then I would be his girlfriend. He basically had to give Kikyo a fair chance at being his girlfriend."

"But the relationship was messed up from the moment you two first kiss. In my opinion, no matter how good a girlfriend Kikyo would try to be the second time around, Inuyasha wouldn't be able to give her a fair chance because his eyes were already focused on you."

"I know," Kagome agreed. "And I'm sure he knew that as well. But maybe somehow… subliminally he knew that I needed time and space. So he agreed… and then he kissed me again and left. Of course, mom found out about him and I ended up telling her about Inuyasha that night… it was a long night."

Yusuke chuckled, just imagining Saya waiting for Inuyasha to leave so that she could question her daughter on him. "So what's next?"

"Umm… okay so, Inuyasha and Kikyo got back together the next morning and they were kissing on my locker again." Kagome felt the pain of seeing them back together again. "I- I got emotionally sick. I went home for the rest of the week. Um… Miroku dropped me home."

"That's Houshi right?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded. "When I came back to school… maybe we can start jumping because basically, Inuyasha and Kikyo were back together, Inuyasha was getting angry that I was hanging around Miroku more. Inuyasha secretly told me that whenever he's kissing Kikyo he's actually kissing me…"

"That's deep," Yusuke said. "He's physically kissing another girl and thinking about you."

"Yeah. I think the same day he told me that um… he told me he wanted to kiss me, because he really- really wanted to. And so… we planned to kiss that night- at his house, after I babysit Rin and she's asleep. His parents weren't home- they were supposed to be home late but yeah… the kiss turned into… a lot more. We- we were extremely close to going completely all the way together."

"But…"

* * *

Stopping here for now. Yes, I know you guys all know what happened in their relationship but we're on chapter 133 and I think it's best to recap and refresh your memories of just how complicated the relationship is… also, it will clarify the way Kagome is thinking about the situation with Kikyo and Inuyasha. So anyway, I'll post the next chapter soon.

Inuluver1990 goes to finish the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	153. Chapter 134: Probablitity

Here you go people another chapter! Please review.

**(xxMonkeey27xx) I'm so glad that this chapter helped you in some way and I'm so happy that you are alive and well.**

And now let's get onto this extremely dramafied story, shall we?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 134: Probability

Kagome continued with her recap of her and Inuyasha's relationship. "When I came back to school… maybe we can start jumping because basically, Inuyasha and Kikyo were back together, Inuyasha was getting angry that I was hanging around Miroku more. Inuyasha secretly told me that whenever he's kissing Kikyo he's actually kissing me…"

"That's deep," Yusuke said. "He's physically kissing another girl and thinking about you."

"Yeah. I think the same day he told me that um… he told me he wanted to kiss me, because he really- really wanted to. And so… we planned to kiss that night- at his house, after I babysit Rin and she's asleep. His parents weren't home- they were supposed to be home late but yeah… the kiss turned into… a lot more. We- we were extremely close to going completely all the way together."

"But…"

"His parents came home and we basically had to rush and get our clothes on and fix up the room. But when he dropped me home, I was late and my mom suspected something had happened and she saw the… the kiss marks on my neck and she called Inuyasha's house and told his parents that I would stop babysitting Rin and that Inuyasha was to stay away from me or I'd be transferred to another school."

"But things worked out."

Kagome nodded. "Mom was just angry and then… I'm skipping but I basically became Miroku's girlfriend- and the reason I did that was because if I had a boyfriend then Inuyasha wouldn't be able to get to me so easily."

"So you were using Miroku as a shield?"

"Yes," Kagome admitted. "I didn't realize what a selfish and bad decision that truly was until Inuyasha punched Miroku and sent him to the hospital on Valentine's Day dance night. I broke up with Miroku the next day."

"And now he and Sango Taijiya are together?"

Kagome looked at him. "How do you know that?"

Yusuke smirked. "I see them kissing in the parking lot occasionally."

Kagome smiled. "They really like each other."

"That's obvious. But go on with the story."

"Um… then I started ignoring Inuyasha since he hurt Miroku and he basically started doing anger management therapy. I'm happy that he's doing the therapy."

"It's a very smart decision. But how did you two start talking again?"

Kagome nodded. "Um… oh yeah, Inuyasha asked me to help him with studying. He really needed help with biology so I decided I would help him and that's how we started talking again."

"Okay. Then what?"

"Hmm… oh my birthday came along… I'm sure you know that Inuyasha and I spent like hours together- we studied a little and then… he gave me my birthday gift. A song and… well," she flushed. "We didn't go all the way but we were intimate."

"And this is the day when Saya went missing and I went out to find her."

"It's also the day Inuyasha and I had our intimate moments watched by his family. A gunman came in and forced us to watch the tape. He was being controlled by Hideka Takani."

"Your father."

She frowned at him. "That man is not my father. He's just a man I'm connected to by blood."

"You hate him."

"I don't know him well enough to hate him. Actually, I don't know him at all. All I know is that he's evil and he's hurt my mom and he's tainted the memories of a very special day for me and Inuyasha. I'll never forgive him for that."

"I do wonder why he would do that."

Kagome shrugged. "Personally I really don't."

"You do know he's not doing too well right now? Word has it that when he tried to kill himself doctors when they were checking him out discovered that he has cancer. He can't move or do anything without assistance. At least, that's what I've heard. I also hear he's dying."

Kagome felt a tiny bit of pain for the man but it wasn't too much to mention. "Well, all his days of evil are catching him up to him."

"I agree," Yusuke said. "You do know that he's the same man that was connected to killing my wife?"

Kagome blinked at him. She didn't know that detail.

"It's a long story, but my wife Tori use to work for him. She was an exotic dancer before I met her and then she started working for Takani as a secretary. Recently, in a letter she left for me, I discovered that he was having a sexual affair with her. He tormented her and forced her not to tell me by threatening to kill me… Shippo…" Yusuke took a deep breath. "Shippo's also not my son."

"I'm- I'm sorry to hear that."

Yusuke shook his head. "I knew that a long time ago. I should rephrase that. Shippo is my son, just not by blood but in every other way, Shippo's my little boy and I love him. Tori was forced to sign a contract with Hideka so that she could keep our marriage and Shippo safe."

"That man," Kagome felt her blood boil. "He deserves to suffer in that hospital bed."

"I agree." Yusuke said. "But I don't think he killed her."

"What?"

He shrugged. "I just think someone else is behind Tori's murder. Hideka Takani is a coward; he probably hired someone or something like that. Let's continue with your story."

"Okay. Our house was burnt down and Inuyasha had to save me because I stupidly ran in there and was trapped by flames. I don't know what I was thinking… actually, I don't think I was thinking. I was just so out-of-it that I didn't realize I'd basically run into the pits of hell. Inuyasha saved me and took me to the hospital."

"All right."

"Then… I'm not really sure what happened but… he didn't come to visit me at the hospital."

"I know that part, he sent flowers."

Kagome nodded. "Then it felt like he was just… breaking away from me completely. He started seeing Kikyo seriously and I got so jealous that…"

"You sent me a note with Hojo basically telling me something was going on in the music room."

"Yes and I was happy when they got punished but I didn't want you to suspend Inuyasha because he wouldn't be able to take his exams and graduate. He'd be permanently expelled."

"I kind of guessed that when I saw you come into the office. You got really feisty with Kikyo that morning."

Kagome smiled. "I was just sick and tired of running away, tired of her trying to boss me around and sick of her thinking it's okay to talk to me in any kind of way. I had to stand up to her."

"And your mother stood up for you."

Kagome nodded. "Yes but… I decided to just start talking to Inuyasha again and so I planned to go over by Inuyasha's house last night to talk to him."

"And you two…"

"We talked and sorted out our problems… then we… we ended up having sex." Kagome told him softly.

"And it was obvious last night that everything went well."

She nodded a deep flush upon her face. "We… were happy. Everything just felt right. He introduced me formally to his parents as his girlfriend. They were obviously happy about it. Then he dropped me home and we planned to go to the park today."

"All right, now we're finally to today." Yusuke said. "You came down happy and smiling, you kiss him, the sun is shining and you two leave. Then about 2 hours later, it's raining, you come home and you're gloomy and I could tell you needed to talk and that's what we are doing."

"Exactly."

"So what happened?"

Kagome decided she would finally take a cracker from his plate and she began to nibble on it. "Well, we went to the park and I was hungry because I didn't eat breakfast so he bought me a sandwich. We already had everything set up under his favorite tree, he bought a lot of snacks and stuff. It was kind of difficult talking to each other at first."

"Why?"

"We had sex and it… it was basically still on our minds. But we managed to talk about prom… he actually thinks I have a shot at being prom queen."

"You don't think so?"

Kagome looked at him and shook her head. "Like I said earlier brainy, intelligent, kind of nerdy girls like me don't usually become the prom queen."

"But you've proven that girls like you could get a handsome guy that you've crushed on for years."

Kagome realized that was true and shrugged. "That doesn't mean I'll be prom queen."

"Probably not," Yusuke agreed. "But that doesn't mean you don't have a shot Kagome."

"Okay, okay, I agree then. I may have a shot at being prom queen. I honestly don't care about it but it is flattering to think anyone would vote for me." Then she thought. "When is voting supposed to take place?"

"This prom thing is very rush-rush. Your mother is helping me straighten everything so that it's ready for Saturday. We've decided that on Friday 12th graders will take their final exams in the morning, there will be an extended break in which all 12th graders will be in the auditorium to watch a 'reflection' of the past three years they've been at Sengoku Jidai High School. Then voting will take place and everyone will go home to worry about what they're going to wear."

"All right." Kagome said.

"Now, back to what happened today."

"Inuyasha and I were just having fun. We could tell it was going to rain soon but that didn't stop us from enjoying ourselves. He swung me on the swings, he held my hand, he played and sang a very funny yet romantic song to me, we were eating our food and then… it started to rain. We made it to his car before it came crashing down and then…"

Yusuke watched as she turned a brilliant shade of ruby red and he automatically guessed what happened in Inuyasha's car. "You two had sex again."

Kagome sighed. "Yes."

"Better than last night I hope?"

"Much, much better." Kagome confessed. "It was good last night but it was honestly ten times better today."

"Okay so I get it. You two had a great time. You even managed to throw sex into it. But what made you come home ready to break down in tears?"

Kagome placed her unfinished cracker down onto the plate. "This is where another repercussion of my first bad decision comes in." she said. "You see, last night and earlier today Inuyasha and I were having a very wonderful time together… and while we were happy and laughing and just… having fun… Kikyo- Kikyo was abducted last night.

Yusuke nearly choked on the cracker he had been eating. He snatched up his drink and downed it swiftly. "Abducted?"

Kagome nodded. "I don't know the details. All I know is this. When Inuyasha and I woke up from… having sex, I had to use the bathroom very badly and so we put back on our clothes and he rushed me to his house since it was closer. After using the bathroom, we were about to leave…oh his father was home as well… but anyway, we were leaving- Inuyasha was going to drop me home… when suddenly, Muso came out of nowhere, and attacked Inuyasha."

"Muso?"

"It was horrible. It was pouring rain and there was Inuyasha and Muso on the ground punching each other in the face. I was crying asking them to stop. Mr. Takahashi came out and saw them as well. Then they parted and we all want to know why Muso attacked Inuyasha. That's when Muso told us that Kikyo had been trying to contact Inuyasha from last night but couldn't get through to him."

"Why not?"

"He turned his phone off," Kagome answered. "He- he didn't want anything to disturb us last night or today."

"Okay, go on."

"So Muso basically tells us that Kikyo was abducted last night by two men, then held at gunpoint, um… exchanged for another girl… surrounded by an assassin gang and then taken home by the man the exchange was made with… or something like that and then she tried calling Inuyasha. He told us that Kikyo was very worried about Inuyasha and that she had asked Muso to find Inuyasha and tell him to come and see her. Then Muso left."

And then Yusuke understood what happened. "So, Inuyasha dropped you home and went to Kikyo?"

Kagome nodded.

"And you don't like that?"

"It's- it's not that- I mean- I honestly don't like it. But in the end Kikyo is still his official girlfriend because he didn't have the opportunity to break up with her once and for all. So, Kikyo has a right to call for him and text him more than 78 times. She has that right and… and I'm the one who gave her that right."

"Because you had told Inuyasha to go back to her when he dumped her the first time?"

Kagome nodded. "And that's why I felt so badly when I got here. I mean- I also felt bad because I'm thinking that if Inuyasha and I hadn't been together last night- then Kikyo probably wouldn't have been-"

"Stop," Yusuke said. "I don't want you to think that it's your fault."

"Huh?"

"Kagome, as far as I know right now. It's not your fault Kikyo was abducted. As far as I'm concerned, you and Inuyasha being together was inevitable from the start. Hearing the twists and turns in your relationship has strengthened that inevitability. Kagome you didn't send those two men to abduct Kikyo. You didn't mastermind that. You had planned for you and Inuyasha to talk last night and you two ended up going all the way. No one can blame you for that because your relationship was going toward that inevitable outcome anyway. It's not your fault."

Kagome sighed. "Then why do I feel like it is?"

"Because Kagome…" he gave her a small smile. "You're human. You're feeling guilty. You're sad, shocked and horrified at what happened to Kikyo and you're trying to find some way to explain this situation to yourself. You want to bear the guilt because you don't know anyone else to blame. Let me tell you this… you say Muso told you that Kikyo was abducted, that she was held at gunpoint, and all that stuff and that the man the exchange was made with took her home unharmed correct?"

Kagome nodded.

"That man who took her home- is it probable that Kikyo knows him?"

Kagome thought about it. "It- it is probable."

"So let's try to look at what happened in a different light. Suppose the reason Kikyo was abducted and used in an exchange was because she knew that man on some level and the people who abducted her knew that man would exchange the other girl for Kikyo because that man and Kikyo have a connection?"

"I- I never thought of it like that."

"Exactly. Kagome you're quick to blame yourself when you don't know the entire situation. Now I'm not saying that what I said was true or anything we don't have any proof that Kikyo and the man that dropped her home have a connection but when you look at the situation differently, can you honestly think it's your fault what happened?"

"No." Kagome shook her head. This realization made her feel a lot better- happier even. She had been so sad that she was the reason Kikyo was abducted that she hadn't thought of other possibilities.

"Good," Yusuke smiled. "But I can understand why you would think it's your fault. It is also possible that if you and Inuyasha weren't together last night Kikyo wouldn't have been abducted but then again, Inuyasha wouldn't spend the entire night with her so even when he left Kikyo, sometime after he leaves she could have still been abducted. There are so many possibilities and probabilities in this situation Kagome. So don't be quick to blame yourself."

"Okay." Kagome smiled.

"Now, is there anything else you'd like to discuss?"

Kagome shook her head as she got up from the couch. "No. I think I'm clear on everything and I feel so much better." She smiled brightly.

"That's good."

"Thank you so much Yusuke," Kagome said hugging him instantly. "You don't know how much you've helped me."

"I think I do," he said hugging her back. "It's nice to see that smile on your face."

"I'm- I'm just really feeling a lot better."

"It's good to talk about what you're thinking with people Kagome," He said. "It calms you down and you learn things, you see things from different angles and you're able to make more good and beneficial decisions."

Kagome nodded. "I appreciate you talking to me."

"No, I appreciate you talking to me," he told her. "Kagome, I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but… but me being with your mother and living in this house with the both of you has really changed me and Shippo's lives. I feel like a man who has a wife and two wonderful children and it's a pretty good feeling."

Kagome smiled at him. "Maybe you should turn that feeling into reality, Yusuke."

"Huh?"

Kagome began to walk upstairs. "Marrying my mom would make her your wife and you'd be my stepfather but for you I'd erase the 'step'."

Yusuke felt his heart warm at her words. "Thank you for saying that Kagome."

"I mean it Yusuke," Kagome said as she headed upstairs. "You make my mom very happy and once she's happy that's all that matters to me."

"Of course," Yusuke said and then Kagome was gone.

Yusuke inhaled deeply before getting up off the couch. Pulling up one of the cushions, he removed a decorative box. He pulled it open and looked at the ruby ring encrusted with diamonds.

"I'm gonna make that feeling a reality really soon Kagome, really, really soon."

* * *

And there you have it people! I love you guys so much. Words can't describe how much I do. Please review and I'll be posting another chapter soon. I'm on mid-term break so you can probably expect a few more chapters.

Inuluver1990 goes to rest. Very tired.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	154. Chapter 135: Somethin' Ain't Right

OMFG! So I was writing this chapter and I hated it so much I deleted it and started from scratch. I hope you like this because it was kicking my ass trying to write it! Please review. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 135: Somethin' Ain't Right

Kagome went to her room and slumped onto her bed. She did feel a whole lot better now that she wasn't completely blaming herself for Kikyo's abduction. She closed her eyes and sighed. Her mind wondered to Inuyasha.

"I wonder what Yasha's doing,"

Images of Inuyasha kissing Kikyo came to her and she shook the thoughts away. "Geez, he's probably kissing her and touching her and doing all that stuff- with her and I can't do a frigging thing about it because it's practically my fault that he's obligated to be with her!"

Kagome growled angrily. "If I hadn't told Inuyasha to go back to her, he'd be with me right now… well, he'd probably check up on Kikyo and I don't have a problem with that because I'm not such a big selfish bitch. He'd still be with me. He wouldn't have to kiss her or touch her if he wasn't her boyfriend."

She balled her fists and sat up on the bed when flashes of Kikyo rubbing her body all over Inuyasha came to her. "I can't take it. Traumatized or not, I can't have her doing that to Inuyasha- practically molesting him."

It would be molestation because Kagome knew from the bottom of her heart Inuyasha wouldn't be willing to kiss her and touch her and have her rub herself on her.

'Inuyasha loves me,' Kagome thought as she got up from the bed and began to pace her room. 'I don't know what's happening with Inuyasha right now… but I really don't like these images that keep coming to me. There has to be some way…'

Kagome gasped. "Sango!" She ran to her phone and picked it up. 'Yes, if I call Sango then maybe…'

* * *

Sango and Miroku were heading into Magic Photo about to get a few rolls of film Sango had found days ago developed.

"I honestly don't know what's on them." Sango told Miroku as they walked into the Photo shop.

"An entire box of film Sango?" Miroku smirked as he carried the box inside.

She shrugged. "I can't wait to see what I could have taken."

"Probably a bunch of people kissing unaware that you're snapping shots." He said his hand lecherously grabbing at her jean covered ass.

"Stop it!" She knocked him in the head. There was a short line of people getting served, so they got on the line.

"I'm sorry but those jeans are covering the sexiest ass I've ever seen."

She frowned at him. "I thought you said the mannequin in Blue Navy had the sexiest ass."

"Plastic ass," Miroku corrected.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head when you were a baby?"

"Nope." He smiled at her.

Then Miroku's phone went off. Sango flushed when she heard his ringtone.

"_**I like big butts and I cannot lie…"**_

"I wonder who that is…" Miroku smiled sheepishly when the customers in line turned to look at him. "Here-"

"I'll get it," Sango said pulling his phone out of his back pocket and looking at the number. "Kashi?"

"Kashi?" He frowned. He didn't know a "Kashi"

She stared at him as the phone kept ringing and singing about 'Big Butts'.

"Uh… let me answer it,"

Sango turned her back on him and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Sango?"

"Kagome?"

"Oh!" Miroku remembered. "Kashi. Kagome Higurashi."

Sango blinked at him and then responded to Kagome's question. "Yes Miroku's with me. Why are you calling his phone?"

"I wanted to talk to you so I knew you'd be with him and I don't have your number."

"Oh. Well what is it?" Sango asked comforted by the fact that she knew Kagome had no romantic interest in Miroku.

"I was just wondering if you heard about what happened to Kikyo last night?"

Sango frowned deeply. "Kikyo? Something happened to her?"

Miroku stared at Sango as she talked to Kagome.

"Abducted?" Sango exclaimed. "Gunpoint?"

"Yes," Kagome responded. "I was shocked too when Muso came and told me and Inuyasha about it… you mean you didn't know?"

"No," Sango shook her head. "I was with Miroku last night… we were studying."

"Well, Muso told us that Kikyo's not doing too well," Kagome told her. "He said that she woke up screaming and crying and throwing things around the house."

"She must be tramatized," Sango told her.

"Yeah. Inuyasha's with her now…" Kagome said trying to hide the fact that it didn't please her that he was with her. "I don't know where she lives and I don't have her number. I would like to call her or go and see her to encourage her and tell her that everything will be all right."

"Yeah," Sango said. "Um… where are you Kagome?"

"I'm at home."

"Okay, Miroku and I are in Magic Photo in the mall, how about we come pick you up and we all go and see her together?"

"All right. I'll get ready right now then."

"Okay, we'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Fine."

Sango hung up Miroku's phone and looked at him.

"Well what's happening?"

"We have to go see Kikyo," Sango said.

Miroku groaned.

"I know, I know. I don't like her either but she was- kinda still is my friend until I break off our friendship properly- so I think it's best we go to see her."

"All right. And what's with the whole abducted and gunpoint thing?"

Sango sighed. "Well, Muso told Inuyasha and Kagome that Kikyo was abducted and held at gunpoint last night. She's not doing too well. She must be traumatized and really need some support. Inuyasha's with her but still- I'm her friend and…"

"Yeah, so what will we do with this box?"

"Um…" Sango noticed that only one person was in front of them now and he was ready to be served so she tapped on his shoulder. "Excuse me…"

He turned and he stared at her face and then her breasts appreciatively… so appreciatively Sango flushed and Miroku felt his jealousy spike.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I go before you?" She asked. "I only want to get these sent to be developed. Please?"

The guy stared at her and then Miroku and noticed the fire Miroku was shooting at him. "Sure, I may be here a while so go right ahead."

"Thank you so much!" Sango said happily as they stepped in front of him and did what they had to do. It took Sango less than ten minutes to finish explaining what she wanted, paid a down payment and then pulled Miroku out of the shop before he pummeled the guy with the appreciative gaze.

"Let's go Miro."

"I should've boxed him in his eyes…"

Sango laughed softly. "Stop being so jealous. All he did was look. It's not as if he gets to touch them."

"True," he said getting into his car with her. Miroku turned on the car and then reversed. "So where we headed?"

"We have to get Kagome," Sango said. "She wants to see Kikyo as well."

"She does?" Miroku scoffed.

"Why'd you say it like that?"

He shrugged. "It's just a little odd to me. I never get good vibes when Kikyo and Kagome look at each other. I didn't even know they talked or were on friendly terms."

Sango thought about it. "Who knows? I mean Inuyasha is Kikyo's girlfriend and well… it's obvious that Inuyasha and Kagome are friendly so…"

"I think Kagome doesn't trust Kikyo alone with Inuyasha." Miroku chuckled mischievously. "I mean we can both admit that Kagome and Inuyasha like each other."

"That's too obvious," Sango said. "And I don't blame Kagome for not trusting Kikyo… I mean who knows what she could be doing… or trying to do to him."

* * *

Inuyasha was trying his hardest to escape Kikyo's grasp. The moment he had taken her upstairs to her room, she had turned into some kind of raging animal. She tore at him, ripping his shirt and trying to grab him between the legs.

"Inuyasha! Stop avoiding me!" She shouted at him.

"Kikyo, you need to calm down."

"I am calm!" She said ripping his shirt even more.

"Damn it Kikyo! What's the matter with you!" he shouted trying to pull away from her. He had been trying to do that for the past fifteen minutes.

"You're my boyfriend!" she said. "You're supposed to want to comfort me! So come here and comfort me!"

"Kikyo, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you," he said. "Why are you attacking me!"

"Because you won't even kiss me damn it!" She screamed. "I went through so much fucking hell last night and I couldn't get through to you and now you don't even have the decency to kiss me!"

"Kikyo-" He trying his hardest not to hurt her but if she didn't stop trying to jump on him and undress him he was certain he may break her wrists or something.

"You're supposed to love me!" She shouted. "We've been together for three years and you've never, ever, tried even once to have sex with me!"

Inuyasha dodged her wrath once again.

"What the hell are you waiting for, a sign!" she asked. "Well here's your sign Inuyasha!"

Suddenly, she pulled off her wet robe exposing her naked body to him.

'Oh fuck no,' Inuyasha thought. 'I gotta get out of here-'

"I'm ready Inuyasha." She said as she began to walk dangerously to him. "If you were waiting for me to make the first move then fine. I'm making it. My clothes are off and I'm ready for you- so take off your clothes, get on the bed and fuck me."

"Y- you've gone crazy Kikyo." He told her as he stepped back. She had him cornered.

She put a hand to her face and cackled. "I'm not crazy Inuyasha." She told him. "I just want my boyfriend to show me that he loves me."

'I don't love you Kikyo,' he thought but he knew he couldn't tell her that. It would hurt her too much and she was already obviously too hurt and far too traumatized already. "Kikyo, having sex won't prove that I love you."

"You don't know what it'll prove until you try…" she said as she closed the gap in between them. "Now let's try Inuyasha-" she told him as she took her hand and put it between his legs.

"Kikyo-" He moved her hand.

"I know you're afraid," she told him as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "But you don't have to be. I won't tell anyone if you shoot your cum out too early."

Inuyasha bit his lip. "Kikyo- you're traumatized. You need to see a doctor."

"Mmmm…" she said as she began to suck on his neck. "You can be my doctor. I'll let you see anything you want."

"Kikyo I'm serious," he told her as he tried to keep the space between them. "I know someone who can help you. His name is Niroku. He's a psychiatrist and he's really good."

"I don't need a shrink Inuyasha," she rasped in his ear as she ground her body into his. "All I need is a stiff."

Then suddenly, she pushed him back hard and he landed on his back onto her bed. Before Inuyasha could respond to what she was doing, she had his belt undone. He would have kicked her away but he was afraid he'd crack her ribs how hard he would kick her. He tried to find another way out, but when she got on top of him, he couldn't move.

'What the fuck does she eat?' he wondered because she was heavy on top of him. Not like Kagome who was so light… Kagome. Inuyasha felt his heart pang. He didn't want to be here with Kikyo. He didn't want her naked and writhing on top of him. He didn't want her trying to get him to have sex with her. He didn't want her practically molesting him. All he wanted was Kagome.

* * *

Kagome pulled on a tight pair of black jeans, a blue V-neck and matching slippers. She sprayed on her J'adore perfume, put on her gold loop earrings, necklace and bracklet and blow-dried her hair until it was silky smooth and then she put in a few loose curls, shook them until they fell perfectly on her shoulders, smoothed her bangs and applied makeup so light no one would notice she was wearing it.

She wanted to look good. She knew she was just going to see Kikyo and wish her well… but she also knew she would see Inuyasha. And she found that she wanted to feel confident of her strength and her beauty.

She was tired of thinking that Kikyo looked better than she did. In truth, Kagome could look just as beautiful or even more beautiful than Kikyo. 'I am so mean,' Kagome thought as she put on her lip gloss. 'Kikyo probably looks like a mess and I'm gonna walk into her house looking like a freaking Barbie doll…'

Then she heard Miroku's horn.

'And I like it.' She smiled at her reflection in the mirror and ran out of her room.

"Kagome?"

"Oh Yusuke, I'm going with Sango and Miroku to see Kikyo okay?" She explained as she ran down the stairs.

"All right." He said. 'She looks like she's going on a date or something. Anyway,' He sighed. 'Girls dress up for anything.'

Kagome ran out of the house and noticed that the sun was completely shining and the rain clouds were disappearing. 'I guess that's it for the rain,' she thought.

That was a good sign.

"Let's go Kagome," Sango said when she saw her.

"Coming!" Kagome locked the door and headed for Miroku's car. 'With what me and Inuyasha did today, should I be skeptical about sitting in the backseat of this car?' Kagome wondered briefly before getting in.

"Don't worry I cleaned the car this morning," Miroku said with a grin.

"Miroku!" Sango punched his shoulder as he reversed.

Kagome laughed at them. They were always so funny to be around.

"Kagome you look good," Miroku complimented. "You have a date or something?"

"No," she said. "I just couldn't find anything clean to wear except this."

"You make me want to go shopping," Sango said with a smile and Miroku groaned.

Kagome nodded. "I really think we should go shopping some time."

"I'd like that," Sango said. "So tell us again about Kikyo last night? What happened?"

"Well," Kagome started. "It was raining when Inuyasha was taking me home. We were at his house when suddenly Muso came and attacked Inuyasha."

"Attacked him?" Miroku repeated.

Kagome nodded. "Yes." she said. "I couldn't say all that on the phone. But anyway, then he explained that Kikyo had been abducted last night and that she had been held at gunpoint and exchanged for some other girl… it's really complicated. But she's home and she's safe and Inuyasha's with her trying to console her. But I think she's traumatized and may want to know that she has other people willing to give her some support."

Sango agreed. "I mean I guess we can all say that we don't really like Kikyo because she acts like a bitch but in the end, we're human and we can sympathize with what happened to her."

Miroku nodded. "Yeah. I honestly wouldn't wish what happened to Kikyo last night to happen to anyone. It's horrific; like a nightmare."

"Yeah," Kagome said. "That's why I called so that we can all go and see her together."

"How do you think Inuyasha's handling it?" Sango asked.

Kagome shrugged. "He was extremely shocked when he found out that she had been trying to contact him all last night and couldn't get through."

Miroku frowned. "Why couldn't she get through to him?"

"Inuyasha turned off his phone last night," Kagome explained. "He was studying for his Biology exam. That's the second exam on Monday."

"How is it that you seem to know exactly what Inuyasha was doing?" Sango asked looking at her.

Kagome stared at her. "I was with him."

Miroku felt himself choke. "Wow Kagome. You just came right out and say it like that?"

"It's the truth," she said. "I went to his house to help him study for his biology exam." She told them. "I didn't know he turned off his phone but we got in a lot of studying and he's confident he'll pass that exam."

Sango nodded and then turned back to straighten in her seat. "So you two were studying."

"Yes," Kagome said and then smiled to herself. 'What else could we possibly be doing?' she thought. "Are we soon there?" Kagome asked.

"Actually… we're here." He saw Inuyasha's red convertible as he turned into the yard.

Kagome felt her heart pound. 'Somethin' ain't right-' She got out of the car quickly and headed for the door.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other.

"Either she's really worried about Kikyo or she's anxious to see Inuyasha." Miroku assumed.

"I think it's the last one."

"I know it's the last one." Miroku told her as they got out of the car and followed Kagome to the door.

Kikyo's father opened the door and saw them. "Good afternoon," he said.

"Good afternoon Mr. Miko," Kagome greeted. "We heard that Kikyo wasn't doing well so we came to see her."

"Aren't you-"

Kagome gave him a bright smile. "I am, but that doesn't stop me from being worried about a fellow student."

"Oh," he said as he let them in. "Kikyo's with her boyfriend- Inu-something."

"It's Inuyasha," Kagome corrected as she headed up the stairs. 'Somethin' ain't right,' she thought.

Kagome went down the hall and passed a door, but stopped when she heard Inuyasha's voice. "Inuyasha?"

She opened it and froze.

* * *

Okay people. This chapter took FOREVER to write because I wanted to make sure I approached it right. I think I loved the way I did it so please review and thank you so much for reading!

Inuluver1990 is going to bed.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	155. Just Something lol

This is just something I wrote when I woke up a few days to check my reviews for chapter 134.

First, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and everyone who read it. I really, really appreciate your support.

However, there is one reviewer who goes by the name Zepanat or something like that (I honestly didn't care to find out the real spelling. Lol) Anyway, this person had the gall to come onto my story and basically call it a load of crap. I killed myself laughing when I read it because that person isn't a signed reviewer meaning he/she either hasn't written any stories or has written stories but didn't have the guts to use their penname to review to my story. Lol. But anyway, it's obvious that the person doesn't understand the story but hey- not everyone will. It's highly complicated and I don't expect everyone to comprehend the complexities of Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship.

So yeah, there's not a whole lot of Inuyasha and Kagome in it. I mean, I've read stories from beginning to end that had Inu/Kag in every chapter and they were very, very good to read but I wanted to go out on a limb, I wanted to take a risk and make this story not focus solely on Inu/Kag. I knew I'd get complaints about how much/little Inu/Kag is in the story but hey, it's my story and I love the way I'm writing it.

I believe that everything happens for a reason, for example when Kagome tells Inuyasha to go back to Kikyo in the way beginning, I want people to truly understand that she was just confused and scared. I want people to understand that these characters have a whole lot of meaning. Kagome thinks a lot, Kikyo is more action and Inuyasha is trying his hardest to control an obviously hereditary anger issue. So yeah, the story is intricate. It has a lot of sex… why? Hmm… 1) I like the whole feeling of sex in a good relationship 2) I try to keep things as real as possible in this story- I'm sure there are people who read this story that can relate a little to a situation I put into this story. Like teens kissing in school, like teens having sex in the back of a car, like teens having sex with men that can be their fathers. This story encompasses an array of different subjects- fornication, adultery, psychological issues etc. It's not a religious based story, it's based on humans and human life.

I don't intend to get technical. This story is a feel-good story. You read it and you have fun trying to piece the puzzle together. This story is very challenging for me because I have to remember certain things and bring them back and plug up loop holes and tie up any loose ends. Right now, I'm tying up the story. I think I have quite a few chapters to go but it's very fun to write and hear what everyone has to say.

So, Mr./Ms./Mrs. Zapenat or whoever you are, I would like to ask you to please try to understand the story. If you can't then I think it's best you stop reading. I'm not going to tell you what to do, but if my story was crap I don't think I'd have so many reviews and I don't think I'd have such a great and wonderful fanbase.

I love you guys so freaking much!

Apryl  
Inuluver1990


	156. Chapter 136: Kikyo's Friend?

**Oh guys. You don't know how much I love ALL of you. So I posted chapter 135 last night and decided I would go straight to bed because I knew I'd wait for people to review and read each one that comes in the minute it's posted. So I decided to post and go to bed. When I woke up at 5:43am I couldn't resist turning on my computer to read your reviews!**

**THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I LAUGHED AT EVERY SINGLE ONE ESPECIALLY THE ONES THAT TALKED ABOUT BEING TORTURED. LOL.**

**So finally, let's get on with the TORTURE. Lol. (Evil right?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 136: Kikyo's Friend?

"Good afternoon Mr. Miko," Kagome greeted. "We heard that Kikyo wasn't doing well so we came to see her."

"Aren't you-"

Kagome gave him a bright smile. "I am, but that doesn't stop me from being worried about a fellow student."

"Oh," he said as he let them in. "Kikyo's with her boyfriend- Inu-something."

"It's Inuyasha," Kagome corrected as she headed up the stairs. 'Somethin' ain't right,' she thought.

Kagome went down the hall and passed a door, but stopped when she heard Inuyasha's voice. "Inuyasha?"

She opened it and froze.

Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin when Kagome opened the door and saw a bare-assed Kikyo grinding into him. "Kagome?"

Kikyo looked and automatically screamed.

Kagome ignored Kikyo as she got off of Inuyasha and picked up her robe to cover herself. Inuyasha sat up practically gasping for air.

"Kagome?"

She blinked at them and then suddenly she began to laugh. Kikyo stopped trying to put on her clothes and stared at Kagome.

"What the hell is so funny?" She snapped at Kagome. "How dare you barge into my room without even knocking? And what are you doing in my house?"

Kagome gave her a small smile. "Well I heard you weren't doing too well so me, Sango and Miroku decided to come see how you were doing… I guess we didn't really have to worry since you look like you're all right."

"All right!" Kikyo screeched. "I am anything but all right!"

"And why is that?" Kagome asked entering the room and going to Kikyo's drawers.

"Inuyasha won't even kiss me!" She shouted. "What kind of boyfriend doesn't at least try to kiss his girlfriend who's been through shit and hell last night?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha through Kikyo's mirror. 'I knew it,' she thought. 'Good thing I didn't jump to conclusions this time.'

"He wouldn't?" Kagome asked handing her a pair of clean underwear.

"No!" Kikyo shouted and grabbed it from her.

Kagome turned from the dresser and leaned up against it. "Now that's not nice Inuyasha," she told him. "Kikyo deserves to get what she wants."

Kikyo looked at Kagome as she pulled on her panties. "I don't need your help!"

Kagome shrugged. "You're right. You had everything under your control before I walked in."

"Damn right I did!" Kikyo huffed. "And such bad timing! Inuyasha was about to have sex with me."

Inuyasha exhaled and combed his finger through his hair in exasperation. He just wanted to get out of there and take Kagome with him.

'Sure he was,' Kagome thought, rolled her eyes and tried her ultimate hardest to stop the laughter from bubbling out of her. "He was?" She asked.

"Yes!" Kikyo said. "He's so hot, hard and ready for me and you just came and messed it up."

"I'm sorry," Kagome said not sorry at all. "It sounded as if someone was being molested or something… my bad, I've never heard people try to have sex before."

Kikyo rolled her eyes at her as she finished dressing. "Of course you haven't, you live under a rock."

"Well," Inuyasha said getting up, his shirt torn to shreds and his belt buckle loose. He began to buckle it back. "Since the mood is messed up I think I'll just-"

"NO!" Kikyo screamed and went to him. "Don't go!" She threw her arms around him and buried her face into his neck.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who to his shock and amazement rubbed between her legs to remind him where his mouth was earlier in the day. He nearly choked and Kagome smothered her laugh right before Miroku and Sango came in.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, we heard Kikyo scream?"

Kagome shrugged. "She's afraid Inuyasha is going to leave her. Sweet isn't it?"

They looked at her and she smiled as she looked at her neatly polished nails. Kikyo turned to stare at her as well.

"Why are you here again?" Kikyo asked Kagome suddenly. "I mean, I can understand why Miroku is here- it's because Sango's here and Sango's my best friend and Miroku is her lover- I mean boyfriend. But you?"

Kagome tapped her chin. "I thought we were friends."

They all stared at her in shock.

"What?"

"Didn't you say we should be friends after I helped you with a little problem you were having weeks ago?" Kagome asked as she sauntered to Kikyo's window and looked out of it. "You don't remember?"

Kikyo shook her head.

Kagome leaned up against the window and said, "Okay, maybe you remembered crying to me when you thought Inuyasha was going to dump you and you didn't know why, so you asked me what you should do about it and I basically told you to support him and actually care about him once in a while instead of always being the selfish bitch you are?"

Inuyasha was speechless.

Actually everyone in the room was speechless except for Kikyo who was sputtering.

Then Kagome practically mocked what Kikyo had told her. _**"Kagome!... We should be friends… Really, we should. I think we'd be great friends, maybe more."**_

"You remember now?" Kagome asked after reciting.

"OH!" Kikyo exclaimed and then plastered on a smile. "I'm sorry about that."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, and remember when you gave me that great advice?"

"Great advice?"

"Oh Kikyo," Kagome sighed. "You must have been through so much last night," She said. Remember this, Kagome recited again before Kikyo could stop her.

"_**I saw you watching us!"**_

"_**I don't blame you, you know? It's completely understandable why a girl like you would watch Inuyasha and me together. You know why?"**_

"_**It's because girls like you will never experience the kind of love and passion that I have with Inuyasha! Of course!"**_

"_**But don't worry, maybe one day you'll experience what me and Inuyasha have. But don't hold your breath!"**_

"_**You know what your problem is?"**_

"_**You're a girl who sits around and waits for whatever you want!"**_

"_**Me, I go out and take what I want. I wait for nothing and that's how I get everything I desire!"**_

They all stared at Kagome in shock.

"I- I said that?" Kikyo asked as Inuyasha gave her a look that nearly burnt her to ashes.

Kagome nodded. "I remember it vividly. It was really kind of hurtful the way you said it, but when I really listened to your words, I was inspired." She smiled brightly and went to Kikyo. "I've decided that I'm going to go out and take what I want. I'm tired of sitting around and waiting for what I want. From now on, I intend to get everything I desire."

Kagome shockingly pulled Kikyo into a deep hug and then connected her eyes with Inuyasha's. Her lips mouthed the words, 'And that means you.' silently.

Inuyasha felt his entire body respond to her words and he honestly wished he could just grab her from Kikyo's arms and hold her himself. But he stayed as composed as possible. He'd definitely have her in his arms again. He just had to be a little patient.

"Thank you so much Kikyo," Kagome said pulling out of the hug. "This is why I'm here to see you today. You helped me out and I didn't think it was right not to come and see you and let you know that you've got someone else supporting you and willing to help you through your trauma."

"Yeah," Kikyo said softly.

To say the least Sango and Miroku were shocked into silence and Inuyasha's mind was on a whole different plane. He was thinking about when he'd get the chance to apologize to Kagome for the hurtful things he didn't know Kikyo had said to her and to also thank Kagome for practically saving him from sending Kikyo to the hospital with broken ribs and wrists.

Jail cells weren't comfortable and he had only been in one for a couple of hours for punching Miroku and sending him to the hospital and that's how he knew he'd never want to go back to one again. But if there was one prison he'd willingly lock himself into it would be Kagome's arms, legs, entire body, heart and soul.

"So Kikyo what did happen last night?" Miroku asked her as Sango and Kagome started to straighten the mess in her room.

Kikyo looked at him. "I'd rather not talk about it," she said softly as she wrapped Inuyasha's arms around her. She probably knew he wouldn't do it on his own.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said. "It would be really good to talk about it. And you should really report it to the police so they can investigate."

Kikyo shook her head. "I don't have time for an investigation. Exams are on Monday and we all know the importance of those exams."

"You know Kikyo, Principal Yoshida will more than likely exempt you from the exams for what happened to you, right Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded. "He'll understand that you aren't well and you have a right to stay home and rest. You've been through something horrific- at least that's what Muso told Inuyasha and I?"

"Muso told you?" Kikyo frowned at her. "I only asked Muso to go to Inuyasha's house to tell him come to see me since I couldn't get through. How'd he get to tell you?"

Kagome didn't panic at how close Kikyo was to figuring that Inuyasha and she had something going on. "Inuyasha asked me to come over to help him with some more of his biology study," she said as if she had nothing to hide. "You do know I'm tutoring him right?"

"I think I remember hearing him tell me that," Kikyo said.

'Wait a minute,' Miroku thought looking from Inuyasha to Kagome. 'They were together again this morning?' Then he looked at Sango who was looking up at him with the same expression.

'Oh my gosh,' Sango realized they were thinking the same exact thing.

'Inuyasha and Kagome are secretly together'. They hid their grins of happiness and satisfaction.

"Well," Kagome said. "We're all dressed up…" and then she saw Inuyasha. "Except Inuyasha who should probably get out of those wet clothes and change." She said. "Maybe we can all head to the mall?"

"To do what?" Sango inquired.

"Shopping?" Kikyo asked quickly.

Kagome frowned. "We don't have money for shopping… but prom is on Saturday so I was thinking we could just go and look at our dress options."

"Prom is on Saturday!" Kikyo exclaimed.

"We got notices a while back," Inuyasha told her. "I don't think you were to school, but I just thought you knew about it."

Kikyo shook her head.

"Well, we all forgot about it," Kagome said, "But that doesn't mean we don't have time to get things together,"

"Okay," Miroku said. "How are we going to do this?"

Kagome looked at them all. "Well, I forgot my wallet at home so… since Inuyasha has to go home and change, I'll go with him since we live in the same direction. And Sango, Kikyo's going to need some help with her hair- it's a mess-"

Kikyo gasped and ran to the mirror to look at it.

"So you can help her with it," Kagome said. "She has so much, I honestly don't know how she keeps it looking so good every day."

Kikyo turned to look at her. 'Kagome is… no, Kagome's changed," Then she looked at Inuyasha who was looking at Kagome. 'I don't like that look.'

"But I don't want Inuyasha to go!" Kikyo exclaimed.

"Kikyo, I have to go change," Inuyasha said. "You've got Sango and Miroku here to be with you. I won't take long. I'll take a quick shower and throw on some clothes and we'll meet at the mall in the next thirty…"

"Make it an hour," Kagome said as she headed for the door. "Kikyo's hair needs to wash, I read that salt isn't too good for the hair and it's obvious she was wet in the rain. And then it needs to blow dry and straighten and that could take a while."

They all looked at her.

"What?" She asked. "I mean we all know Kikyo wouldn't want to go out looking half-fixed. And besides the reason we're going out in the first place is to show Kikyo that she actually has people who care about her… so, let's go. It's almost 4 oclock. We'll meet at the food court in the mall in an hour."

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo called.

"Yeah?" He asked stopping in his tracks that were about to be heading out of her door, out of her house and to his car with Kagome where he would lay the sweetest kiss upon her imaginable.

"One kiss before you go?" She asked.

"My mouth is a little-"

"I don't care," she said going to him. "I really want one please."

"Um Inuyasha just hurry up," Kagome said holding out her hand. "I'll start up your car and wait for you in there. Just be quick- you can get sick wearing those wet clothes for so long."

"Okay," he said handing her the keys.

Kagome left the room quickly and headed for the stairs. 'If he's not downstairs in less than two minutes, I'll blow his horn until the neighbors call the police.' She thought as she went outside and hopped into his car.

She turned it on and waited impatiently.

"I'll be back soon Kikyo," Inuyasha told her still trying to get out of kissing her. "I really need to change and brush my teeth again…"

"I don't care if-"

"Don't be so selfish," he told her as he leaned over to kiss her cheek. "You know I'd never kiss you if I'm not satisfied that it won't taste right."

"But-"

"I gotta go," he said kissing her forehead. "So go wash your hair and fix it up nice. Kagome's right, you would never want to go out looking half-fixed. Okay?"

Kikyo nodded and watched as he left.

* * *

As Inuyasha headed down the stairs, he laughed when Kagome blew his horn loud and long. 'In some ways, she's just as impatient as I am… she just hides it better than me.'

Inuyasha walked out of the house and grinned when he saw her seated in the driver's seat. She looked at him. He looked like he had been stranded on an island and running away from cannibalistic natives- or one specific cannibalistic native called Kikyo who almost caught him a few times and Kagome was his rescue ship.

She moved over onto the passenger's side to let him sit in the driver's seat. He closed the door and was about to lean over to kiss her when suddenly she said,

"Kikyo's watching," Kagome told him. "That's why I looked out the window. I was estimating if the vantage point from her window would allow her to see you when you lean over to kiss me… yes, I did know you were going to lean over and kiss me and yes, her vantage point is as clear as day."

"I probably should get my glass tinted then," Inuyasha said reversing.

"That would be a good investment, but I think her stare would still be hot enough to penetrate the tints and see you pushing your tongue down my throat.

Inuyasha laughed as he drove off. "I didn't kiss her you know."

"I honestly don't care if you kiss her or not," Kagome said truthfully. "I understand that there will be times when you can't avoid kissing her so… just do it. You are her boyfriend until further notice."

"I see," He said. "So it doesn't matter?"

She shrugged. "In this situation, not really." She told him. "Of course I understand that there are a few things boyfriends give their girlfriends and I'm quite sure I know at least two things you aren't going to/ won't and can't give her since she's not your real girl."

"What are they?" He asked.

She looked at him. "You'll give her kisses and you'll give her hugs and touches, but I know you won't give her this…"

Kagome put her hands between his legs and she felt him harden under her soft palms. She smiled. "And there's one thing you can't give her at all."

"W- what is it?" he asked her as he stopped at a light.

She put a hand to cover the upper left of his chest. She felt the strong, pounding beat of his hear. "It's your heart." She said.

"And why- why can't I give her my cock and my heart?"

"Because…" Kagome grinned as she leaned over to nibble sweetly on his ear. "You gave them to me first and I don't intend on giving you them back."

"Damn right I did." Inuyasha turned his head, cupped her chin and gave her a kiss that curled her toes, made her hands clutch at whatever they were holding on and her heartbeat race.

Then suddenly cars behind Inuyasha blew their horns loudly. Inuyasha broke the kiss, rolled his window down, stuck his head out and shouted. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha got back in and sped off through the green light, leaving the people so shocked behind them the light turned back to red before they could cross.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome. "You want me to drop you to get your wallet first?"

"I have my wallet," She told him.

"But I thought,"

"Little white lie," she smiled. "Had to have a reason to feed them so I could leave with you."

Inuyasha smirked. "And why would you want to leave with me?"

"Because I sure as hell didn't want to stay there," Kagome said and then opened his coin compartment to pull out one of the two last condoms he had in there. "And I'm more than a little angry that Kikyo actually tried to have sex with you…"

She played with the unopened condom, "So, I intend on erasing any memory of her naked on top of you with images of me in your shower, pressed up against the wall… naked…"

'Fuck,' Inuyasha thought as his hands gripped the steering wheel. "Dad might still be home-"

"Hmmm…" Kagome tapped her chin. "That is a problem… but it's not raining anymore. The sun is shining."

He stared at her. "What?"

"That's a good sign."

"I still ain't get it,"

Kagome smiled. "Don't worry, you will."

The moment Inuyasha turned his corner, he saw his dad get into his car and reverse. They were passing each other when they stopped.

"Your mom left a grocery list on the fridge," Inutaisho said. "I'm gonna go pick up the stuff."

"Okay,"

Inutaisho headed down the road as Inuyasha parked and looked at Kagome. "How did you…?"

"Who knows?" She grinned and shrugged. "Now we got 47 minutes left so…"

Kagome laughed happily when Inuyasha got out of the car quickly. She was right behind him as they entered the house, closed the door and locked lips with each other.

* * *

I so loved this chapter! Goodness gracious I loved it. (Sighs) now I have to get ready for work. It's 7:55am. I'll probably be writing more chapters at work. So, later people.

Inuluver1990 goes to get ready for work.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	157. Chapter 137: Slippers and Heels

Here you go my wonderful, wonderful reviewers and readers! Another chapter because I just couldn't resist getting into the story again.

**I've read so many wonderful reviews and there was a question in _'s post that I've decided to answer. YES. I am thinking of making this story into a comic. It's very dramatic and so many people seem to like it so yeah- I am fiddling with the idea.**

There's a tiny little ghetto physics lesson I give at the very end of the chapter and I call it ghetto because it's not really scientific at all… but anyway all you science people out there don't shoot me for messing up a little physics, but I will warn you- DO NOT EXPLAIN 'SURFACE AREA' THE WAY I DID. YOU'LL PROBABLY GET THE QUESTION WRONG IF YOU DO THAT ON AN EXAM. Lol.

Anyway, on with the story I love so very, very much.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 137: Slippers and heels

The moment Inuyasha turned his corner, he saw his dad get into his car and reverse. They were passing each other when they stopped.

"Your mom left a grocery list on the fridge," Inutaisho said. "I'm gonna go pick up the stuff."

"Okay,"

Inutaisho headed down the road as Inuyasha parked and looked at Kagome. "How did you…?"

"Who knows?" She grinned and shrugged. "Now we got 47 minutes left so…"

Kagome laughed happily when Inuyasha got out of the car quickly. She was right behind him as they entered the house, closed the door and locked lips with each other.

"Hmm…" Kagome felt her head spin as Inuyasha practically devoured her with his mouth. "Inu- Inuyasha-"

"Sorry," he said pulling from her. "You don't know the kind of shit I was going through when I reached Kikyo's house."

He led her up the stairs quickly.

"You mean her molesting you and-"

He connected his mouth to hers. "Let's not talk about that right now…"

"Hmm… okay."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her from behind as they entered the bathroom. Kagome smiled happily as they stared at each other in the mirror. "We have to make this quick Inuyasha.

"One quickie coming right up," he told her as he unbuckled his pants.

Kagome turned to help him pull of his shirt which was torn into rags. "That's one shirt you can never use again."

"Tell me about it," Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he unzipped his pants. "Take off your clothes."

"Only my shirt and my pants," she told him as she carefully took off her blue v-neck and her black pencil leg jeans.

"You and your thongs," Inuyasha pulled his pants off unleashing his cock which was hardening more than ever as he looked at Kagome's ass.

She smiled. "They were on sale at Victoria Secrets."

"You might as well just go commando and don't wear any panties at all," he told her as he pulled her bra down far enough for her breasts to pop out.

"Inuyasha- I said only pants and shirt come off!" She covered her breasts.

He smirked. "I didn't take it off, it's pulled down."

She realized he was telling the truth. "Dirty."

He grinned. "Turn around and look in the mirror."

She did and he moved her hands off of her breasts and replaced them with his. "When I get the time I'm gonna suck on these nipples until you cum."

Kagome flushed. "Is that possible?"

"Who knows but I'm willing to find out," he smirked. "Now you say we gotta be quick… I'm already up… let's see how you're doing in the wet department."

Inuyasha put his hand between her legs. "Hmmm…. Not too bad down here but I can make it better."

"Hmm?"

"Put your leg up here," He lifted her left leg onto the basin counter and then Kagome gasped when he went down and put his mouth on her.

"Oh!" Kagome moaned. "Inuyasha!"

"Gotta get you ready," He grinned. "I'll be quick. Just look in the mirror or close your eyes."

Kagome stared at herself in the mirror and gasped in shock when she saw her body begin to flush from what her boyfriend was doing to her below. "Oh! Oh! Oh!"

"Hmm…" Inuyasha held her hips as he loved her with his mouth. He would never do this to any girl he didn't truly love and Kagome was the girl he truly, truly loved and he would do anything to make her happy.

Then suddenly, he felt her body begin to shake and a rush of liquid hit his tongue. 'She's amazing,' he thought as he got up. She hadn't cum, her body was completely ready for his entry though. He knew he still had to be careful.

And so as Kagome gasped and panted and gripped at the face bowl- one leg up on the counter, Inuyasha tore open the condom, put it on and got up behind her. He bent her over a little and very carefully started to insert his cock into her.

"OH!" Kagome moaned.

"Yeah-" Inuyasha felt his body slide in easy. She was still incredibly tight but she was so wet that there was little to no problems getting inside. Finding the spot wasn't as difficult as before, however the position was completely new to them and so Kagome gripped a little harder at the counter.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he put his face into her neck and stopped moving.

"Just hold on a little."

"Okay," he said taking a deep breath as he let Kagome's body stretch around him. 'She's so fucking hot,' he thought as he cupped her breasts and squeezed.

She looked up at him and he smiled down at her. "I love you," he said as he bent to kiss her softly.

"I know," she told him with a smile of her own. "That's the only way you could get this far with me."

"Smart ass," he grinned as his nibbled on her lips. "You ready?"

She nodded. "Give it to me,"

"How much you want?" he asked as he pulled out slightly making her moan.

"All of it?"

He pushed back in. "You can't handle all of this."

She grinned as she gazed up at him. "You sure about that?"

"Positive."

Then suddenly she pushed back making his entire cock slide up into her. "Fuck!" Inuyasha exclaimed as her body swallowed him whole.

Kagome laughed at his reaction in the mirror. "That's what you get for tempting me."

"You're gonna get it you know," he took her ass in his palms and squeezed the globes.

"I know so just give me it," she raised up a little to catch his lips with hers.

And so he gave it to her. Bending her over, Inuyasha pushed and pulled in and out of her, stimulating them both with a rhythm so delicious that they were both on edge in a matter of minutes.

"Oh fuck," Inuyasha said as his cock slid so perfectly in and out of his girlfriend- his real girlfriend.

"Hmmm!" Kagome moaned as she felt his balls slap up against her. "Oh yes, that's so good."

"Let's- let's not go to the mall," he rasped as he plunged over and over into her. "Let's just stay here and do this all day."

Kagome shook and shake with pleasure. He was hitting her spot straight on with every thrust of his hard body. "We- we- we can't, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha groaned. "I- I don't feel like stopping."

"I- I- I don't want you to stop either, but we- we have to make this quick." She said.

"Okay- okay- okay," He told her as he took her left leg off of the counter and put it to the ground.

"OHHH!" Kagome gasped. Once her leg was down, it tightened her vagina around his cock and he began to thrust hard into her as one of his hands crept to her clit and rubbed it gently.

He honestly didn't have to stimulate her more because she was careening out of control in front of him, but he did and she began to scream so loudly he was certain Kikyo could probably hear it.

And then he felt his body react to her pussy that was contracting around his rigid cock and seconds after Kagome's body shook powerfully with the force of her orgasm, Inuyasha's head threw back and he shot out his cum-loads into the condom.

His cum came out so hard and fast, he thought the force would have burst the condom, so he pulled out as gently as his mind could remind him to and leaned into her body. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried in her neck as they reveled in the haze and splendor of their love making.

* * *

Kikyo, Sango and Miroku got to the mall five minutes early and sat down in the food court to wait for Inuyasha and Kagome to arrive.

"I would've expected them to be here before us," Kikyo huffed. "I mean how long does it take for a guy to shower and throw on a couple of clothes?"

"Well, he also had to stop to Kagome's house to pick up her wallet," Sango reminded her.

"And how long should that take? Five minutes?" She snapped. "I mean Inuyasha doesn't drive slow so they should have been waiting here for us to arrive!"

"Something probably came up and sidetracked them," Miroku said.

Kikyo stared at him. "Like what?"

He shrugged. "A road block?"

"Road block my ass," Kikyo scoffed at him.

"Anyway," Sango said. "Um Miroku you wanna go check the shop to see if everything is all right?"

He nodded. He could tell Sango wanted to get away from Kikyo. He wanted to get away as well so he couldn't blame her. "Yeah let's go."

"Kikyo we'll be right back," Sango said.

"So you two are just going to leave me here?" Kikyo asked.

Miroku put his hand on Sango's waist, "We won't be gone long,"

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha said the same thing and where the hell is he?"

'Probably having a fucking good time with Kagome,' Miroku thought as he ignored her and took Sango away in the direction of the photo shop.

* * *

"Inuyasha come on! We're already five minutes late!" Kagome shouted to him from downstairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he told her as he headed down the stairs buckling a clean pair of blue jeans. "I thought you didn't really care about being late on weekends and stuff."

She pulled him out of the door. "I told you that the situation is different when I'm at school and when I'm not."

"But we aren't at school!"

"I know!" she said getting into the passenger's seat, "But the situation is different again, you've got a crazy, traumatized girlfriend who's probably bitching because you're late coming to be with her!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he threw a plastic bag into the garbage and got into the car. "I'm sorry for being so tardy but I was making sure all the evidence of our fucking was cleaned up."

Kagome flushed at him. "What evidence! It's not as if we didn't use a condom."

He started up the car. "And where did you expect me to put the wrapper and used condom? In the bathroom garbage for mom to wonder where it came from and think my dad's cheating on her?"

"Okay, okay, sorry for shouting at you," she apologized. "I just don't want to have a reason to bitch slap your girlfriend."

Inuyasha smirked and kissed her. "You're my girlfriend."

"You know what I mean,"

"I know," he drove off feeling a little tired but extremely happy that he had a little more time with his beautiful Kagome. "And mom wouldn't think dad was cheating on her anyway," Inuyasha said. "She'd suspect Sesshoumaru and Kagura first and remember they moved back into Sesshy's house for a while and then she'd look at me and know that it was you and I together in the bathroom. Dad would be the last person she suspects of having a mysteriously used condom."

"She trusts him that much?"

Inuyasha nodded. "He hasn't given her any reason not to trust him."

"Has he ever cheated before?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not really sure," Inuyasha said. "But I don't think so. He might have looked at other women but I think guys do that regardless of marriage. I don't think the way he looks at other women is the same way he looks at mom."

"Which way is that?"

Inuyasha thought about it. "I went to a business meeting with my dad- actually the entire Takahashi family was invited so yeah- we went and like there were really beautiful women out there and dad looked at them- appreciatively I guess because a guy can't really deny the fact that he's seen someone beautiful. He's gonna stare a bit but then I saw him look at mom and I just knew that there's something between the way he looks at other women than he looks at mom. It's probably the look of 'true' love if there's really such a thing."

Kagome smiled. "It must be nice having such a stable family,"

Inuyasha looked at her. "Yeah, I mean there are problems but that's normal."

Kagome nodded. "I just wish my father wasn't as cruel as I know he is. There was so much lying and pain. Mom was always so lonely. But she's happy now. Yusuke makes mom very happy and that's how come I'm okay with him being with her."

Inuyasha turned into the parking lot of the mall. "That's great Kagome. I'm glad you like their relationship."

She smiled. "I think he's planning to propose to her soon."

Inuyasha parked his car in a vacant spot. "You think so?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes."

He leaned over to kiss her softly. "That's amazing Kagome. I'm happy that you're happy about it."

She nodded. "I guess we better go to the food court now right?"

"Yeah,"

They got out of the car and started walking through the parking lot. "Kagome are you sure you're all right with this?"

"Yes," she said. "I mean, what can we do about it?" she asked. "So let's just get this over with."

"Won't you get jealous if-"

"I'm already jealous," she told him honestly, "but then I close my eyes and I think back to what we did in the back of your car and what we did in your bathroom minutes ago and I'm satisfied knowing that no matter what, my place in your heart is secured and Kikyo can't take that away from me."

He nodded.

"She can take your kisses- but they'll be empty kisses with no meaning cause they don't have the love we share." She kissed him tenderly. "She can take your hugs, but they'll always lack the passion you have for me." She embraced him lovingly. "She can try to take your cock but…" she cupped him discretely, "Try is the keyword and knowing that she's trying so hard and still not getting it makes me even happier. And lastly… she can try to get at your heart but it's too late, I've already stolen it," She tapped his shirt where his heart was and felt the pulse beneath her fingers. "Am I right or am I too conceited about this?"

"You're right," he told her as they headed into the mall. "So we won't have any problems when she jumps all over me?"

"I didn't say that," Kagome smiled at him. "I may be confident about my place with you, but if I have to; I'll show her where her true place is in a heartbeat."

"And where's that?"

Kagome grinned. "Hmm… I should have worn my heels but I guess under my slippers will be…not as painful but… just as good."

Then he laughed as Kagome continued to talk about how the large surface area of her slippers would leave a good imprint on Kikyo's ass but it wouldn't hurt as much as the holes her heels would create because of the smaller surface area of her heels.

* * *

Okay, if I need to explain the very last paragraph for anyone let me just give you guys an example of what Kagome means.

PHYSICS… um… kinda

Stand on the tips of your toes. (Can you feel the weight of your body on your toes? Does that hurt? Don't sue me if you get hurt please…lol.)

Now

Stand on the bottoms of your entire feet aka stand up straight. (Not much weight/pressure right?)

I did a little bit of physics when I was in high school (2008) and I hated it like hell but I did remember a few things… kinda.

So here goes, you feel more pressure upon the tips of your toes because your body weight is focused on the tiny surface area of your toes (How do ballerinas do that, right?). It's just like if you wear high heels; the tiny heel has a lot of pressure put on it. And when you wear tennis for running or whatever, there isn't that much pressure because the bottom of your feet has more surface area than the tips of your toes.

So let's all imagine Kagome standing on Kikyo with her slippers on (Not too painful right?)

Now imagine her wearing heels (Ouch…puncture wounds.) lol.

And there's my ghetto physics lesson. I hope you liked it.

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	158. Chapter 138: Inuyasha's Girls

I crack myself up with this story. I so frigging wished I could see everyone's expression when they read a new chapter, I think I'd die from laughter. This story makes me laugh more and more with each chapter. I'm crazy people.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and please keep reviewing/reading and enjoying this story.

Anyway, on with the story I love so very, very much.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 138: Inuyasha's Girls

Sango and Miroku saw Kagome and Inuyasha walking into the mall. It was like they weren't anything more than friends but then they saw Inuyasha break out into laughter at something Kagome was saying and they knew better than to think nothing was happening or had happened.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Miroku asked her.

"If you're thinking that Kagome and Inuyasha are hiding a secret that is so obvious to anyone with two eyes and a brain then yes."

"They just look so…"

"Comfortable together?" Sango supplied and nodded. "It's because they are comfortable. Comfortable with the fact that they have a secret that they think nobody knows. But we know and do we intend to tell them that we know?"

"Of course," Miroku smirked.

"And do we intend to tell Kikyo what we know?"

"Of course… not," He laughed as they headed out of the photo shop. They were told to pick up the developed pictures sometime next week. "I'm sure they have a valid reason for keeping it a secret. I mean if Kikyo's been through all that hell like we were told then- Inuyasha wouldn't want to break up with her as yet. Who knows what that crazy bitch would do?"

Sango nodded. "So it's best to let those two deal with this situation on their own."

Miroku and Sango were walking a distance behind Inuyasha and .

"I mean, I don't mind providing a little assistance if they need it," Miroku said. He was completely ready to help Inuyasha and Kagome be together.

"I agree, but let's just watch these too so that we are completely sure that they are…"

Then suddenly, Inuyasha's hand cupped between Kagome's ass and they saw him squeeze.

"I think that's proof enough," Miroku laughed heartily at Sango's utter shock. "Way to go Inuyasha- I have taught you well." Miroku squeezed Sango's ass in the same way but Sango wasn't as passive as Kagome who just hit Inuyasha's shoulder, Sango punched him in the gut making him keel over. Then she left him groveling in pain.

'Stupid,' she smiled softly. 'I can't believe it. They're actually together- and they could only be together because I'm sure Kagome wouldn't just let Inuyasha grab her ass like that.'

"Sango that hurt!" Miroku complained.

"How far do you think they are in their relationship?" Sango asked as she watched Inuyasha and Kagome head into the food court.

Miroku shrugged. "I'd say they've already had sex."

"Huh?" Sango stopped in her tracks. "Why do you say that?"

He rubbed his head. "I was watching them in Kikyo's room and I could tell something was going on from the start. There's just an aura about those two that makes it so obvious to see. Kagome's behaving differently- not in a bad way but it's a clear change from how she used to be. She's speaking out to Kikyo, she's a lot wittier with how she talks, she doesn't hold back and you can tell certain emotions so clearly now on her face. In Kikyo's room, it was obvious she was trying to make Kikyo look bad by bringing up a bunch of hurtful things Kikyo said to her-"

"But then she turned it into something like a life lesson that she learned from and then it didn't seem so bad." Sango said.

Miroku nodded. "And that's Kagome. She's not a mean girl, but she obviously has an attitude and she can get nasty if you push her too far. If I was Kikyo, I'd try to stay in good standings with Kagome, because Kagome is the type of girl who looks sweet and innocent but make her angry and a viper will come out of her and poison you."

Sango stared at him. "You must have been watching her very closely."

He blinked and stared down at her. "I make observations Sango, I'm just telling you what I see. I think it's best you somehow get the message to Kikyo that Kagome isn't a girl she wants to mess with."

Sango agreed. "I mean Kagome amazes me. She basically told Kikyo that she was going to get Inuyasha and Kikyo didn't pick up on it."

"Kagome's intelligent," Miroku said. "You gotta think deeply about what she says. Like when she said to Kikyo that she was tired of waiting around to take what she wants and that she wouldn't hold back- I honestly think she was meaning Inuyasha. If you look at the way there relationship started… I'm not really sure but Kagome was constantly running from Inuyasha and now… now they're talking comfortably, spending a whole lot of time together and he's got his hand in the crevice of her ass. That's telling me that Kagome isn't playing games anymore. She ain't running anymore."

"And so the only obstacle in their way is Kikyo," Sango said.

"Exactly, and that's one hell of an obstacle considering the circumstances of last night,"

"Yeah,"

And then suddenly, they heard Kikyo screech.

* * *

"WHERE IN THE FUCKING HELL WERE YOU!" She screamed at Inuyasha while going to him.

Kagome stepped back not quite sure what Kikyo was capable of doing.

"YOU KNOW WHERE I WAS!" Inuyasha shouted back. "SO STOP MAKING A FUCKING SCENE!"

"A SCENE! A SCENE? I'LL SHOW YOU A FUCKING SCENE!" She was about to jump at him when Kikyo stopped her.

"You know it's all right Kikyo."

"What?" Kikyo stopped.

"We were a few minutes late and we should have been early," Kagome said in a calm tone. "We got stuck in 5pm traffic, but we got here as fast as we could. So just calm down and Inuyasha will by you something to drink. There's no need to shout, we understand you're upset, but it's okay. Inuyasha's here now and he's going to be with you all day today so let's just have a fun time all right?"

Kikyo frowned and then nodded as she sat down. She felt as if she was a little girl who threw a tantrum and Kagome was the mother trying to make everything all better. Kikyo realized as she noticed everyone in the food court staring at her.

"I'm not angry," Kikyo told her. "I was just worried."

"It's all right." Kagome said sitting down. "Inuyasha bring us some drinks please?

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll be right back."

Inuyasha left and headed to one of the many food spots and got a few drinks. He watched Kagome and Kikyo together seated at a table and wasn't amazed that Kagome had made herself quite comfortable talking to Kikyo.

'Kagome is so fucking amazing,' Inuyasha thought as he recalled the way she settled Kikyo in mere moments. If she hadn't been there him and Kikyo would probably still be shouting until the mall security escorted them out. 'She handled everything so maturely and made Kikyo look like a spoil little child.'

"…your drinks. Excuse me,"

"Huh?"

"Here are your drinks." A guy said.

"Thanks," Inuyasha took him.

"They your girls?" The guy asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Some guys have all the luck," The guy sighed.

"Which one you like?" Inuyasha asked nonchalantly.

"The pretty one with the purple jacket."

'Kikyo,' Inuyasha nodded. "Why?"

"I'm a breast guy and she's got more breasts than the other one."

Inuyasha smirked. "That's true… and that's also why you probably have no luck with girls. If you're too busy staring at their breasts, then they'll take it the wrong way and think you're a pervert."

"But I am a pervert."

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Anyway, how about you try keeping your eyes on a girl's face and actually talking to her first and then if you're lucky she may actually like you enough to let you see her tits."

"All right."

Inuyasha walked away. 'Stupid,' he thought. 'So what if Kagome doesn't have larger breasts than Kikyo. Kagome's breasts fit perfectly in my hands which make them perfect for me… then again, I love a woman's ass and Kagome's got more than enough to satisfy me.'

His mind went back to when he and Kagome had sex in his bathroom. The image of her ass and a tiny pink thong made him hard. 'I better get my mind off of that before Kikyo thinks she got me up and tries to deal with it.'

Sango and Miroku were seated with them when Kagome smiled and saw Inuyasha heading their way with an arm full of drinks. "Here he comes with our drinks."

Kikyo looked. Inuyasha put the drinks down. "Here you go," he said handing Kagome a bottle of water and then he gave Kikyo a soda directly afterward and let Sango and Miroku pick theirs.

"So you guys wanna eat before we go dress searching?" Kagome asked.

"No, we should find our dresses first and then eat," Kikyo said. "I wanna try my dress on."

"True," Kagome nodded sipping her water. "So we'll hit 21 Dresses and then…"

"I wanna go to Fashion Trap first." Kikyo said.

"All right. Fashion Trap but they specialize in urban wear and-"

Kikyo cut her off, "Then we'll go to Broadway, Catwalk and Step Up."

"You know a lot about these stores don't you?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo nodded. "I love shopping. This is my specialty and no one bests me at it."

"Hmmm…" Kagome thought about it. "I don't do much shopping so it makes sense for you to take us around since it's your specialty."

"Of course," Kikyo said. "But I don't shop cheap so if you're thinking under $100 is good for a dress you better think again."

Kagome sipped her water again. "Well it's not as if we're buying today," Kagome told her. "So it doesn't really matter what the price is. Where here to help you get your mind off of whatever happened last-"

"Yeah, yeah," Kikyo interrupted and got up. "Come on, I'm ready to try on some clothes and Inuyasha you have to give your opinion on everything I try."

"Of course," he said as they all got up and headed out of the food court. 'This is going to be one long day.'

As they walked, Sango and Miroku were together and Inuyasha found himself in between two girls- Kagome and Kikyo. Kikyo had her arm around his waist and her head was resting on his side.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she, not knowing what to do she played with her loop earring.

'I hate this,' Inuyasha thought as they turned into Fashion Trap.

Kikyo headed straight for the dress aisle.

"Kagome, if you want I can drop you home-"

"No," Kagome shook her head. "It's fine."

"I- I don't like it," he told her softly. "If I can't hold you, then I definitely shouldn't hold her."

"Inuyasha it's okay," She told him. "Stop worrying and do your duty. You're her boyfriend and so you should act like it. Right now I'm just a friend so…"

"Kagome!" Kikyo called. "You should try this on! It suits you."

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as she walked off and sat down beside Miroku.

"So out with it,"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku. "What are you talking about?"

Miroku sat back and watched as the girls picked through dresses. "Don't act dumb Inuyasha. I know something's going on between you and Kagome.

"There ain't nothing going on." He told him as he looked at Kagome.

"I won't tell Kikyo you know," Miroku said. "You know the way you've been staring at Kagome… the way you're looking now."

"Drop it," Inuyasha said stiffly.

It took a while for Kikyo to decide that Fashion Trap didn't have the right prom dresses so they left and went into Broadway.

"Just admit it Inuyasha," Miroku asked him. "Personally, it'd make me happy to know you and Kagome are together."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku. "There ain't nothing going on. We're just friends."

"So about that hand cupping Kagome's ass- was that friendly way to tell her ass is amazing in those jeans?"

Inuyasha frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Deny it then," Miroku said. "I already know you two got something going on whether you say or not."

"You're speculating," Inuyasha said.

"Whatever you say, Inuyasha." Miroku smirked. "I just think you've got a whole lot of balls taking both of them out at the same time. I mean that's like a husband taking his wife and sweetheart out to dinner. You introduce the sweetheart as your friend and make it look like you ain't been rocking the boat with the sweetheart while the wife isn't around."

"Shut the hell up," Inuyasha grumbled. "It's none of your business."

"Kagome is my business, because she's my friend. I was her boyfriend once you know."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I can hardly say you were her boyfriend since it was hardly a day when you two broke up. If anything you were a shield I penetrated with my fist and I'm gonna do it again if you don't stay out of it."

"Okay, okay," Miroku held up his hands. "Keep your secrets, but if you think Kikyo's not gonna find out you been literally squeezing Kagome's ass behind her back- think again."

The girls came back to them suddenly and said that they changed their minds and would go into 21 Dresses like Kagome had suggested in the first place. And so they moved on to the next store.

Inuyasha glared at Miroku when he wouldn't drop the subject.

"I ain't ga tell her," Miroku said, "And Sango definitely won't tell her. But Kikyo's not dumb. She's gonna notice the way you look at Kagome, the way you act around her- and not to mention, Kagome's changed up quite a bit too. Kikyo's gonna go on the offensive and attack."

"I'm dealing with it," Inuyasha told him through gritted teeth as he watched Kagome come out of the dressing room wearing an emerald green dress. He imagined her in it with ruby red lips and…

Miroku clipped his fingers in front of Inuyasha's face.

"You're staring… and drooling."

Inuyasha looked away.

"Damn, this must be really hard for you," Miroku smirked.

"Shut up," Inuyasha muttered, licking away the 'drool'. "They're coming."

Miroku looked up to see Sango, Kagome and Kikyo. Sango was in a deep rose spaghetti dress, Kagome was in a sleek emerald green fish tail dress and Kikyo was in a purple amethyst halter dress.

"Well?" Kikyo asked Inuyasha. "What do you think?"

"Turn around,"

Kikyo turned to give him a look at the back.

"Your ass looks amazing in it," He complimented.

"You think so?" Kikyo asked going to a mirror to look at her ass.

"Yes," Inuyasha said then focused on Kagome.

"Sango that color is perfect." Miroku said quite pleased with the dress she had on.

"I like the color too," She said. "The material is nice and it fits great. I'll be able to eat as much as I want and don't have to adjust anything."

"You should get it," Miroku told her. "It's really nice."

She smiled at him. "And you'll look great in your tux with a matching flower and cloth."

"Yeah, we'll complement each other perfectly," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "And your ass looks even sexier in this dress."

"You guys and your asses," Sango rolled her eyes as he bent to kiss her lips.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. The fish tail was elegant. Not many women could pull off a dress like that but Kagome… she looked stunning to a point where Inuyasha found he couldn't say anything. He was speechless.

"Well, don't I get a review?" She asked even though she knew she honestly didn't need one. She could read his expression clearly and know that he loved the dress.

"It's perfect," he told her softly. "That dress… the color, the shape, the texture- it's like it was made for you."

Kagome smiled softly. "Kikyo picked it up first, but she hated the color and she said she wouldn't be able to move in it."

"Not many women can move in a dress like that without looking like a fish out of water," Miroku told her. "No pun intended. The dress is amazing Kagome-"

"Well I hate it," Kikyo said coming back. "It makes her ass look a million times larger-"

"And that's a problem?" Miroku asked. "As far as I'm concerned many guys love ass."

"I don't think it makes my ass look big," Kagome said bending over to look in the mirror.

Inuyasha nearly groaned at the sight.

"The color looks like puke," Kikyo told her. "Your skin is to sallow for that dress."

"Sallow?" Kagome looked at the skin on her arms. "I disagree."

"Of course you do," Kikyo said. "And that's because you don't know any better. Just because Inuyasha says you look good doesn't mean it's true."

"But why would he lie?" Kagome asked. "If I looked bad, I'm sure he has the balls to tell me so."

Inuyasha did groan this time. 'Talking about my balls Kagome?' he thought.

"It doesn't look all bad," Kikyo told her. "But the color is yuck, and your ass is unflattering."

"Well you're entitled to your own opinion and I'm entitled to mine." Kagome said. "I think I look great in this dress and when I curl my hair and drape it over my shoulders, it'll make the dress look even better. Not to mention my mom has a Mother-of-Pearl necklace and matching shoes that she'll be more than delighted to give me."

"Ugh handy-me-downs?" Kikyo scoffed. "This is 2010 sweetheart, and we buy everything in this century."

"I think using your mom's necklace and shoes would look very nice Kagome," Sango complimented. "It'll look really elegant and classy."

"Thank you Sango,"

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I've changed my mind about this dress. I'm gonna have one custom made."

"But prom is on Saturday," Inuyasha told her.

"So," Kikyo said bluntly. "I'm thinking black silk, with a split on the side and back out with no sleeves and a fur coat. I'm going to change." Kikyo headed into a dressing room.

"So are we gonna put these on layaway?" Sango asked.

Kagome began to walk toward the dressing rooms with Sango, "They're kind of expensive Sango."

"Yeah, this dress is like $300.00."

"Lucky you," Kagome sighed, "Mine's is double that. There's no way I can get this so let's take them off and…" Then Kagome noticed people staring at them in the shop. "Sango?"

"Yes?"

"Why- why are people looking at us?"

"Um… I don't know," she said just realizing that everyone was staring at them.

"Okay, that's a little freaky," Kagome muttered. "Let's hurry and…"

"Excuse me!" A lady dressed in a deep orange, floral-looking dress came to them.

* * *

Um... what's to say? Thank you guys so much for the reviews and for reading. Please review some more!

Inuluver1990 goes to study.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	159. Chapter 139: Missing Cd

I woke up this morning to check my reviews and I did a happy dance when I saw so many, many, many! Thank you guys soooooooo much and for all your love and support I've given you another chapter! Oh dedications here we go:

_**White Rose Fox**_

_**waking imagination**_

_**LadyStush**_

_**xxMonkeey27xx**_

_**InuLuver22199**_

_**Katthecat12**_

_**Poppyness**_

_**HayleyHavoc1**_

_**ALL SILENT READERS**_

_**ANY REVIEWERS I MAY HAVE OVER LOOKED**_

Thank you sooooo much yet again. _**Oh and InuLuver22199 I checked the website...lol, but they said I was too far gone and they couldn't help me. lol. so yes, there are loads of cliffy's coming up. lol.**_

Allright and as you know guys Inuyasha called a condom a 'cd' so that's what the title is. 'Missing cd' aka Missing Condom. You guys are probably going to enjoy this chapter because I know I enjoyed writing it!

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and please keep reviewing/reading and enjoying this story.

Anyway, on with the story I love so very, very much.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 139: Missing Cd

Kagome noticed people staring at them in the shop. "Sango?"

"Yes?"

"Why- why are people looking at us?"

"Um… I don't know," she said just realizing that everyone was staring at them.

"Okay, that's a little freaky," Kagome muttered. "Let's hurry and…"

"Excuse me!" A lady dressed in a deep orange, floral-looking dress came to them.

"Yes?"

"I'm Madam Cherie of 21 Dresses and I would just like to say that you two have really caught my interest."

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and then back at the woman. The woman handed them a card of information about a fashion show.

"I would really like it if you two would like to be in the 21 Days of Fashion Show that 21 Dresses will be hosting for the summer. I need four more girls but you two will bring the search down to two. You'll be paid for all your time and you'll get to keep any dress you like the most."

Kagome felt her breath hitch in her throat as she looked at Sango.

Sango started, "Are you thinking…"

Kagome nodded. "Madam Cherie, I'm quite certain Sango and I would love to be in your fashion show but…"

"Fantastic!" She clapped.

"But,"

"But?"

"We have exams this week that we need to focus on and then we have prom on Saturday."

"No matter!" Madam Cherie said, "The show is on the 21st of each month. This month the 21st lands on a Sunday- the week after next Sunday. So you two needn't worry about the show until the week after next."

Kagome and Sango nodded.

"Let's go into my office and I'll collect contact information and…"

"Madam Cherie," Sango called.

"Yes?"

"We really like these dresses," Sango said. "But affording them will be-"

"You give me your contact information right now and I'll let you have the dresses, the purses and matching accessories free."

Kagome and Sango's eyes widened in shock.

And then suddenly, Kikyo came to them. "Why haven't you two changed we have to go! Stop yapping your mouths and take those ugly dresses off."

They all looked at her and then Kikyo noticed Madam Cherie. "Madam?"

The woman frowned at her. "Ugly?"

"I- I am so sorry Madam Cherie- I didn't realize-."

"No matter, your opinion of my clothing is what it is," She said cutting Kikyo off and then turning to Kagome and Sango. "Hurry and change and we'll exchange contact information."

Then she clapped her hands and two assistants came to her. "Get the accoutrements for these dresses and have them processed. These two girls have shown me that the beauty of my dresses is brought out best by true inner beauty." Then she looked at Kikyo. "And miss, my dresses aren't ugly, you are- if I must say so myself."

Then Madam Cherie walked away leaving all three of them stunned. "Let's go change," Kagome said to Sango and they walked off leaving Kikyo rooted to her spot.

* * *

When Kagome and Sango came out, the two assistants took the dresses away to be processed. Inuyasha and Miroku came to them.

"What happened with that woman?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango turned to look at them. "That was Madam Cherie."

"Okay?" Miroku scratched his head. "What about her?"

"She just gave Kagome and I, a summer job and free dresses with everything to go with them."

"What?" Inuyasha stared at Kagome who was nodding, completely stunned.

And then all of a sudden, Sango was hugging Miroku happily and kissing him. Kagome struggled not to do the same with Inuyasha and so her happiness poured out of her through tears.

"Kagome?"

She sniffed. "That dress is $597.00. I didn't think I'd be able to get it but…"

He smiled and hugged her to him. "The sun is still shining Kagome."

Kikyo watched them and then all of a sudden began to scream. Everyone stopped. Kagome broke away from Inuyasha instantly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kikyo held her head as she dropped to the ground.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha frantically tried to help her.

Tears began to spill like waterfalls down her face. "PLEASE! NO! STOP! DON'T SHOOT ME! PLEASE! DON'T SHOOT ME!"

"Don't shoot me?" Kagome bent to help Inuyasha with Kikyo. She was inconsolable.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to hold her but she thrashed.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! DON'T- STOP! NO! DON'T RAPE ME! DON'T RAPE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Rape?" Sango held onto Miroku tightly. Kikyo was starting to scare her.

"DON'T DO THIS! NO DON'T DO THIS!"

"Kagome, get her some water please," Inuyasha said holding Kikyo in his arms. Kikyo buried her face in his chest and began to cry.

Kagome nodded and ran out of the store. To go all the way to the food court on the other side of the mall.

"What is going on here?" Madam Cherie asked coming out of her office. "What is this disturbance?"

Then she saw Kikyo. "What is the matter with her?" Madam Cherie asked Sango.

"We're not sure," Sango said a little shakily. "She just started screaming."

Madam Cherie frowned. "Does she need a hospital?"

"We don't know," Miroku told her.

"I- I'm okay," Kikyo said softly. "I- I just need to lay down."

"Kagome's coming with water," Inuyasha said."

"I want to go home," Kikyo told him. "Take me home now."

"But Kikyo-"

"NOW!" She shouted.

Inuyasha sighed and nodded. "Um… Miroku can you-"

"Don't worry I'll take Kagome home," Miroku said.

"Thanks," Inuyasha picked Kikyo up and then apologized to Madam Cherie for the disturbance and carried Kikyo out of the dress store.

* * *

When Kagome got back to the store with the bottled water Inuyasha and Kikyo were gone. She went to Miroku.

"Where are they?"

Miroku sighed. "Kikyo wanted to go home, so before she made another scene Inuyasha decided to take her. Sango's in Madam Cherie's office- they're waiting for you."

"Okay," Kagome said, "But how am I-"

"Inuyasha asked me to drop you home,"

Kagome shook her head. "That'll put you out your way, I'll call Yusuke and he'll come get me."

"Don't worry about it," Miroku said. "I promised Inuyasha that I'd take you home."

Kagome stared at him, there was something about the way Miroku said the words that made her realize that he had figured out that Kagome and Inuyasha were more than just friends.

"Thanks," she said as she began to walk toward Madam Cherie's office.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?" She turned to look at him.

"Be careful," he warned her.

He didn't need to say anything else, Kagome understood perfectly. She entered Madam Cherie's office.

* * *

Inuyasha was about to put Kikyo in the back of his car when he remembered what he and Kagome had done in it earlier. He bit his lip feeling pangs of guilt hit him. He opened the passenger's side and rested Kikyo on it.

"I just have to move some things," he told her as he went to the back and began to gather up his guitar and the picnic basket. He rested them out of the car and opened the trunk. He loaded them in and went back to check the back seat. He saw his boxers on the ground and he picked it up quickly. Then because he and Kagome had been completely naked when they fucked in his car, he decided to take the picnic blanket and spread it over the seat.

It felt wrong to lay Kikyo down on his leather seat where he and Kagome had fucked so passionately. Then he got Kikyo and he put her on the backseat.

"I'll have you home in no time," He told her as he closed the door and got into the driver's seat.

He drove off and heard Kikyo sniffling in the back.

"Kikyo?"

The air condition was on.

"Inuyasha… in here smells… musty," she said softly.

'Shit,' Inuyasha rolled the windows down. "Sorry, the rain must have gotten in. I have to clean the car tomorrow."

"Okay,"

Inuyasha took a deep breath and then froze as he got to the light. 'Where the fuck did I put the condom?' he wondered.

His mind searched frantically for an answer. He quickly replayed having sexing with Kagome, his body hardening instinctively as he remembered the kisses, the touching, the licking and ultimately fucking. Then they had blanked out and…

"Inuyasha, someone's blowing behind you," Kikyo said.

Inuyasha looked at the light. It was green and he drove off. 'What happened to it?' he asked himself. 'I put the one we used in my bathroom in a plastic bag and threw that in the garbage before we left to go to the mall. But what happened to the one we used when we had sex in here?'

Kikyo's breathing was shallow as she looked at the print on the blanket. "Inuyasha?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"This blanket is pretty," she said. "Who does it belong to?"

"My mom," he lied about the blanket Kagome brought for their picnic. 'Where did I put that fucking condom! We blanked out and then what…'

_**"I- I have to pee," Kagome said urgently.**_

_**"P?" he tried to think of what that was and then it hit him. "Oh pee!"**_

_**"Yes!" She told him.**_

_**He got off of her. "Uh… there aren't any bathrooms around here."**_

_**"Then- then take me home or something." She bit her lip as she put her legs together.**_

_**"Okay," he said pulling the used condom off of his cock, pulling on his jeans and shirt and getting into the front seat. "My house is closer so I'll take you there."**_

Inuyasha froze. 'All I did was pull it off that means…'

Kikyo saw something strange underneath Inuyasha's chair. She stared at it but couldn't really see it. 'Green?' she wondered and then leaned over.

"Kikyo?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y- yes."

"What happened to you in the store?" he wondered hoping that if he talked to her she'd focus on what he was saying and probably won't look at the interior of his car.

"I- I don't know," she sniffled. "A memory- a memory of last night just came to me suddenly and…"

"Do you want to talk to me about it?" He asked.

She shook her head even though he couldn't see her do it. She stayed silent.

"Kikyo, you need to talk about it." He told her. "It's not good to keep it to yourself. You can't get better if you don't talk about it to someone. I know someone you can talk to. He's a psychiatrist. I can call him and see if he has an opening and can help you. What do you say Kikyo? You want to talk to him?"

She sniffed and then shook her head. "I- I don't want to t- talk to a shrink."

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked. "Niroku's very good."

She shook her head fiercely. "I- I don't want to talk about it. It's too scary."

He sighed. "Then tell me about it," he said. "Let me share your fear. Let me help you."

"No," she said to him. "Just- just leave it alone. I'll be fine."

Kikyo reached forward to pick up the green thing that caught her eye and when she realized what it was. She froze.

"Kikyo?"

"Y- yes?" she spoke shakily.

"We're soon to your house."

"O- okay," she said as she quietly stuffed the green thing into her jacket.

Inuyasha pulled into her yard. 'I gotta get her out of here.' He quickly got out of the car, opened the door and took her out of the backseat.

Kikyo stayed quiet.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

She nodded but still didn't say anything. "I just- I just need sleep," she told him.

"Okay," he took her inside and headed to her room that Sango and Miroku had straightened up. It still amazed him at how many clothes and shoes and other things she had. He knew he hadn't given her all the money it would take to buy all those things.

'Probably gifts or something,' He thought as he rested her on her bed. "Do you want to change your clothes-"

"I'll change later," she said softly as she closed her eyes. "I just want to sleep."

He nodded. "Okay. Your parents are home, I'll just tell them to check on you and make sure you're all right."

"Thank you-"

"Yeah," then he bent down to kiss her but she turned her head from him. "Kikyo?"

"I feel like I'm gonna puke," she said. "Don't kiss me."

"All right," he said feeling as though she was realizing that something wasn't right. He ignored the feeling. "Good night Kikyo."

She didn't answer. He assumed she was asleep so he walked out of the room and left after giving her parents instructions to check on her later. Inuyasha opened the back of his car and searched the seats and the ground. He didn't see the condom. "Where in the hell…"

Then he looked up to Kikyo's window and swore he saw her staring out of it, but it was dark and he wasn't quite sure. Sighing, he got into the car and drove off. 'I don't know where the hell that condom is… but if Kikyo found it and has it right now…' he shook the thought away. 'I'll just tell her that Sesshoumaru and Kagura used my car and probably left it there… I'm lying again but… what else can I do about it? I can't come out and say I had sex with Kagome and that's the condom…'

He sighed. "What color are these things anyway?" he asked himself. He never truly looked at them because he was always horny and just focused on getting it on so he could get into Kagome. He opened his coin compartment and took out the last condom. He saw the name of the color… green.

* * *

Miroku decided to drop Kagome home before he dropped Sango because… he wanted to be alone with Sango for a while longer before going home. It was hitting 7 o'clock when Kagome got home and said good bye to Sango and Miroku. She took her bags from 21 Dresses and entered the house. Yusuke was seated eating dinner with Shippo.

"Night. Mom's not home?"

Yusuke shook his head. "But don't worry, Shippo and I made spaghetti and meatballs for dinner."

Shippo nodded. "Yours in the microwave."

"Thanks," she said "But I'm not hungry. I'll eat it tomorrow so put it in the fridge please."

"Okay," Yusuke noticed the bags in her hands. "Shopping?"

Kagome smiled and told him about Madam Cherie. "It's amazing. Sango and I are going to be in a fashion show and we got all this free stuff."

"That sounds great Kagome, your mother will love hearing about it," he said.

Then her phone trilled to tell her she had a message. She read it and smiled it was from Inuyasha.

_**'I sen u $10,' **_

_**She texted back. 'Thanx Yasha,'**_

_**'What u doin?'**_

_**'About 2 go 2 my room…long day,'**_

_**'Yea,'**_

_**'So how's Kikyo?'**_

_**'She wanted 2 sleep,' he texted. 'Her parents r home so I told them to check on her lata.'**_

_**'Tru,' Kagome sighed. 'So what happened?'**_

_**'She wouldn't say, :(' he texted.**_

_**'I'm worried about her,'**_

_**'Me too,' he texted. 'But I think she'll be okay,'**_

_**'I hope so,'**_

_**'U upstairs yet?'**_

_**'No, I'm going now.'**_

Yusuke was up and ready to take Kagome's bags since she looked preoccupied texting Inuyasha. "I can take those up if you want-"

"No thanks I'll-"

And then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Kagome said handing Yusuke her bags and heading for the door. Kagome opened the door and her eyes widened.

* * *

Thanks again guys! I may post another chapter later on today if my parents don't bug me. Midterm break ends today and I intend to write a whole lot of chapters before tomorrow so all I have to do is post. Anyway please continue to review. I love you guys soooooo much!

Inuluver1990 goes to lock herself in her room so she can write more chapters for her wonderful fans.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	160. Chapter 140: Signal

**I have the most wonderful reviewers in the world. I'm serious. You guys don't know how happy reading your reviews makes me. They are so sweet I just had to post another chapter for all of you and if I can I'll probably post another later on today. Dad wants me to clean the inside of his car so... and then I have a spanish oral test... a mass communication test... and a speech to write but... if I can I will definitely post another chapter for you guys.**

**Some of you are so on point with the story it's kinda scary lol. It's like people are guessing what's going to happen next and I'm like geez they're reading my mind! I won't tell you guys who's review is completely right or almost completely right with the plot so far. lol. You guys will just have to wait and I may just twist everything upside down again. lol.**

**Anyway please continue to review and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 140: Signal

Yusuke was up and ready to take Kagome's bags since she looked preoccupied texting Inuyasha. "I can take those up if you want-"

"No thanks I'll-"

And then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Kagome said handing Yusuke her bags and heading for the door. Kagome opened the door and her eyes widened.

Inuyasha smiled at the reaction on Kagome's face as he leant down and kissed her lips. "Hey,"

"I- I thought you went home,"

He shrugged as he walked into the house with her picnic basket and blanket. "I was going home… but I decided that I wanted to come and see you- so I passed my house and came here."

Kagome smiled as he rested the basket and blanket down and pulled her into his arms. "I didn't want to leave you at the mall with Sango and Miroku but Kikyo was acting up so…"

Kagome nodded. "It's okay,"

"Kagome who was…" Yusuke stopped when he saw her wrapped in Inuyasha's arms. "Never mind,"

"Good night Mr. Yoshida," Inuyasha said.

"Good night Inuyasha," Yusuke nodded.

"Daddy-" Shippo walked into the living room and saw Inuyasha and Kagome. "Oh great, kissy face time,"

Inuyasha's lip twitched, 'munchkin,'

Kagome smiled softly.

"Time to bathe Shippo," Yusuke said taking him up the stairs. "We'll just leave you two."

"Thanks," Kagome and Inuyasha said as Yusuke and Shippo left.

* * *

Kagome led Inuyasha to the two person love-seat and they sat side by side. "So, how's Kikyo?"

Inuyasha leaned back on the couch. "I honestly don't know." He said. "But I don't think we should worry I mean, we just need to get her to talk to someone about what happened and then give her a little time to get better."

"I honestly thought she was having a great time," Kagome told him. "She stopped stuttering and shaking and when she spoke about dresses that she loved and hated everything was clear. She seemed as if nothing had happened but maybe she managed to fool us into thinking she was all right when she really wasn't."

Inuyasha rubbed his neck. "I'm honestly getting tired of this," he said softly.

She looked at him. "Huh?"

He closed his eyes. "Kikyo's a lot to handle," he told her. "All the screaming and shouting and the tantrums and bouts of anger and passionate fury are just taking a toll on me."

"Inuyasha," she closed the small gap between them and cupped his face.

He opened his eyes. "Kagome I can't handle Kikyo. She's out of control. I think she'd be far better with Muso. I don't love her and I don't want to hurt her. If she finds out somehow that we're together who knows what that could do to her."

Kagome nodded.

"Miroku's already realized that something's going on between us," Inuyasha told her. "I didn't say shit to him, but he saw the way we interact with each other and he pieced it together. I haven't confessed anything but he knows and if he knows then-"

"Sango knows."

"And if Sango knows…"

They looked at each other. Kagome rested her head upon his chest. "What should we do Inuyasha? I don't want to hurt Kikyo either but…"

Inuyasha put his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. "I should break up with her."

"Hmm?"

He nodded as he looked her in the eyes. "It'll hurt far more if she finds out by someone else or catches us together intimately. I'd rather just go to her tomorrow and when she's calm, break the news to her. I don't mind being friends with her. The only thing we've ever really shared were conversations and a few kisses, a few dates, nothing major- nothing as extreme as what we have. And me being with her isn't fair to you Kagome-"

"But I-"

He hushed her. "I know. You're the one who made me promise to go back to Kikyo until she messes up the relationship… but Kagome the relationship has been messed up the moment I really started looking at you. It was over between Kikyo and I and just beginning between you and I. I don't want to live this lie Kagome, I mean- if I have to then I will. But I don't think I have to." He said and then thought. 'Kikyo probably already knows I'm cheating on her if she found the condom… it's not in my car, so she probably has it.'

"I don't want you to lie anymore Inuyasha," Kagome told him. "But it's going to hurt her so badly."

He shook his head. "I- I don't have to tell her that we've been intimate Kagome. That's not her business. All I have to say is that I don't feel the way I felt for her three years ago, whatever we had is no longer there. And she deserves to have a man who will love her and care for her, the way I can't. I can't love her, I can't give her my heart because I've given it to you. I love Kagome and if I have to tell Kikyo that I'm in love with you then I'll do that."

"Either way, this is a two edge sword." Kagome sighed. "If you tell her, she'll be hurt. But if you don't tell her and she finds out some other way…"

"She'll be hurt even more and I don't want to hurt her even more." Inuyasha said. "So it's final. I'm going to tell Kikyo once and for all tomorrow that we need to break up no more waiting."

"But suppose something happens?"

"Happens like what?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. Something could happen that could stop you from breaking up with her."

Inuyasha sighed. "That something would have to be very extreme Kagome. I've made up my mind. I'm gonna break up with Kikyo and we're gonna be together as we should. I hate having to hide the fact that I want to hold you and kiss you and take you places. I hate it. I hate having you as a secret. I want people to know that I have a girl that's more than just a pretty face or a nerd- I want people to see that I have a girl that loves me for me… all of me- anger issues and all."

"Inuyasha,"

"I don't want anything to get in your way of exams."

"Huh?" She looked at him skeptically. "What do you mean?"

"I mean all this drama with Kikyo and trying to be with me… I don't want you focusing on that. I want you to think about your exams. Put them first. You've been working so hard for 3 years- no all your life to take these exams. They are important and I don't intend to be an obstacle-"

She hugged him. "Inuyasha you're not an obstacle," she said. "You've helped me so much. I mean I know that there were times when I should have been studying and I caught myself daydreaming of being with you but I don't have to daydream anymore. I'm with you and I'm happy and I do feel a little guilty about sneaking around with this relationship, but I don't care, once we're together. That's all that matters to me."

Kagome got up to sit on his lap. He cradled her to him.

"Inuyasha you mean the world to me," she said kissing his lips softly. "I know I'm going to go into those exams and I'm going to do well. You will too because we've studied so hard for these exams. We have our issues, but we can't and I know we won't let them get in the way of doing well. So, we just have to shut out whatever issues we have when we get into those exams and when we get out we open them back up and try to deal with them as best as we can."

He nodded. "Okay Kagome. I just don't want you to focus on all this drama when you're supposed to concentrate on your exams."

"I'll try my best," Kagome said. "And you better do the same." She poked him in the chest.

He smirked and squeezed her waist. "As if I'm going to let you down."

"You better not," she smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

Then suddenly, Kagome was on her back lying on the couch as Inuyasha ravished her mouth with his. Laughingly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him press into her body.

"Oh and Miroku and Sango saw when I squeezed your ass at the mall," he told her after a long moment of kissing.

Her mouth dropped open in shock as he licked his lips. "I told you to behave and that people would see!" She hit him in the chest.

He grinned and captured her two hands that tried to hit him again. "It doesn't matter, they won't tell."

Kagome huffed at him. "No wonder Miroku sounded so assured that he knew something was going on."

Inuyasha nodded. "But don't worry about it," he said. "What's done is done and I intend to do that again, because you've got the sexiest ass I've ever seen."

She rolled her eyes. "And what about Kikyo's ass?" Kagome asked. "I mean you stared pretty long at her in that purple halter dress."

He chuckled at her obvious jealousy. "Well I couldn't lie about it. Her ass curved nicely in that dressed.

Kagome pouted.

He laughed. "And you don't remember what I told you about that dress?"

"Oh I remember," Kagome said. "You like the color, the texture and the form of it. It fits nicely, basically, it suits me and I look amazing."

"I told the truth. You put the fucking dress to shame how beautiful you looked in it."

Kagome blushed. "But Kikyo said my ass looked big in it."

Inuyasha cupped her ass. "Kikyo was jealous. That's why she tried to make you look bad. Women do that all the time so that they can feel better about themselves. Everyone knew you looked amazing and to be honest, all eyes were on you the moment you walked out of the dressing room."

"Really?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Your ass is amazing Kagome," he told her as he gave her tush a squeeze. "I'd buy you any dress that makes your ass look bigger than it truly is so that it motivates me even more to strip it off to see the true size. Your ass is round and firm and full. It's not droopy and it looks even more amazing in a thong or nothing at all."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped as he turned her onto her stomach and rubbed his cheek into her jean-covered ass and he laughed. "You're ridiculous!"

He smirked as he lifted up her blue shirt and kissed her back. He could see the string of her pink thong and plucked at it. "So sexy Kagome," he leaned up to whisper in her ear.

"Behave," she admonished him as she fixed herself back on the couch and flushed brilliantly.

He was grinning at her mischievously. "Girls get so jealous the moment a guy compliments another."

She rolled her eyes. "I was not jealous."

"Yeah you were," he chuckled. "You wanted me to talk about how sexy your ass was in front of Kikyo."

She bit her lip. It was the truth. She would have loved to hear Inuyasha tell her that her ass didn't look big, it looked perfect.

"Admit it," he said poking her side playfully.

She swatted at his hand. "Okay! Okay! I admit it!"

He laughed. "Don't be jealous Kagome. You should know I like your ass more than Kikyo's any day. I like it clothed, half-clothed, naked. I love it wet or dry and I'd love to see it lubed and oiled up…"

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome burst out into laughter. "You're crazy!"

He grinned and pulled her to him to kiss her. "No, I'm in love… with my girlfriend's sexy ass."

"Lubed and oiled up?"

"Guy fantasy," He explained. "Don't over-think that,"

She stared at him and then straddled him. She bent to his ear and whispered. "Is that you're way of saying you want it anal?"

Inuyasha nearly choked at her words. "Kagome?"

She laughed outrageously at his reaction. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! But your face was priceless."

Inuyasha's lip twitched. "You think that's funny?"

She nodded and a fresh bout of laughter came up. Inuyasha smiled and then found himself laughing as well. Her laugh was infectious.

"Inuyasha!"

Suddenly, Kagome was back on her back again and Inuyasha had his tongue in her mouth. "Laugh at that," he rasped.

"Hmmm…."

Inuyasha whispered in her ear, "You make me happy when you laugh like that,"

She smiled at him. "I like laughing like that," she admitted. "It's so uninhibited."

"It makes me horny," His eyes heated instantly.

Her eyes widened and she looked at him. "No," she said quickly. "No Inuyasha not here."

"What are you talking about?" he asked staring at her.

She blinked. "Aren't you- aren't you gonna jump on me and…"

"With Yusuke and Shippo home?" he asked skeptically. "Kagome I'm not a sex addict."

"Sorry," she said softly. "Your eyes just got hot and I thought…"

He smirked. "My eyes are always hot when they look at you." He told her. "And yeah- I probably did send you the signal that I want to have sex… And I do." He said honestly. "But Kagome I don't really, really need it right now. You gave me it twice today and I was shocked both times."

She flushed a bit. "Why were you shocked? Don't boyfriends and girlfriends do that?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but it's not like we have to do it all the time when we're alone."

"I- I thought you wanted it." She told him honestly. "Whenever you look at me it's like- let's fuck."

Inuyasha laughed. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't realize I was sending that signal so much."

She nodded. "I think I'm quite responsive to that look you give me," she said. "When you give me it… I feel lust and then I act upon that."

"That's your raunchy Fuckome side," Inuyasha smirked. "My inner 'demon' I guess calls to her and then we're naked and fucking moments later"

Kagome nodded again. "And it doesn't feel wrong,"

"Because it's true, natural emotion we feel," he said. "We love each other and so we don't see any problem in letting out our lust… but we have to control it."

"Yeah," Kagome said. "Fuckome's always been very difficult to control,"

"Your lust you mean."

She nodded. "Yeah, I gave my lusty passionate side a name so I could better understand it. I know that's crazy right?"

He shrugged. "Not really. My dad told me that the Takahashi family was descended from large dogs that ruled western territory in the feudal era and today we have traits similar to dogs."

"Huh?"

"We love having our ears rubbed." He confessed.

"Really?" Kagome's hands instantly went to his ears.

"That's an erogenous zone Kagome,"

She looked down and saw his cock press against his pants. She moved her hands quickly and he laughed at her reaction. "What other things are said that Takahashi's inherit?" She asked.

"We hate being scolded at by our women, we love eating, we cuss alot, we're extremely protective of our family, our strength is brought out mostly by our emotions, we get angry fast and we love to fuck."

Kagome flushed.

"Let me rephrase, we love to fuck our women." He told her. "We're almost always horny for our women and we'd kill and die for our women. It's long been said that Inutaisho- not my dad but feudal era Inutaisho- half dog-demon, half human was killed protecting his lover, a beautiful human woman of noble blood."

"Wow," Kagome listened with amazement.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I always liked history you know."

She smiled at him. "But Biology was never your strong suit, I wonder why."

"I think I know," he said.

"Hmm?"

"Well you see, since we're talking about Takahashi history. You may find this even more exciting."

"What is it?"

"Well Feudal Era Inutaisho and his noble human lover- some say her name is the same name as mom's name- Izayoi… well Inutaisho being the horny dog-demon he was well let's just say he got her pregnant."

"Okay,"

"And before he died he gave the child or pup or whatever the name Inuyasha."

"But that's…"

"I know, it's crazy," he said. "But yeah, Fuedal Era Inuyasha was born a half demon, half human. Never knew his father and partially knew his mom. He never fit in with demons or humans because he was half. And so he spent most of his childhood hiding himself from demons who wanted to kill him. He could blend in with humans on the night of the new moon but that's the only time he could. And then he spent the rest of his life trying to fit in with demons."

Kagome felt saddened by the tale. "Wow, never being able to fit in with anyone?"

Inuyasha nodded. "There was also a powerful jewel back then called the-"

"Shikon no tama."

He looked at her. "How did you-"

"I do history too," she said. "I hate it but that's probably because when I was a little girl I grew up on my grandfather's shrine and all he use to talk about was ancient history."

"Yeah," he continued. "So Feudal Inuyasha, heard of the jewel that could make him a powerful full blooded demon. He thought if he could get the jewel he would be able to finally fit in with one race. But it didn't work out that way. I'm sure you know the rest of the story."

She nodded. "Inuyasha thought he had been betrayed by a priestess he had fallen in love with. This priestess was the protector of the jewel, and an evil man had fallen in love with the priestess. So it was a big love triangle until the evil man got the priestess killed and Inuyasha pinned to a tree. Fifty years later some kind of strange 'time-traveling priestess' came into the picture and unpinned Inuyasha from the tree, the jewel got broken into many, many shards and then Inuyasha and the 'time-traveling priestess' went out in search for all the shards. In the end it's said that Inuyasha and his gang- a monk, a demon slayer, a fox demon, a two-tailed cat demon and the time-traveling priestess destroyed that evil man and completed the jewel."

"It's also said that the time-traveling priestess and Inuyasha fell in love and had children."

Kagome smiled. "After all the hell he went through I think he deserves to be happy," she said. "I still can't believe you're related to him."

Inuyasha smirked. "It's crazy I know. But it's true."

"I wonder what the name of that mysterious time-travelling priestess was,"

"Who knows?" He asked leaning over to kiss her cheek, "Maybe it was Kagome."

* * *

I love, love, love this chapter! lol. I may post the next one later on tonight if I don't get bothered.

And there you have it. Another chapter for you guys. I hope you liked it! Reviews please. thank you.

Inuluver1990 goes to sleep.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	161. Chapter 141: Horny Dog

**Here's the chapter I promised guys. Please review and enjoy and don't kill me for my cliffy's. I'm in love with them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 141: Horny Dog

Kagome smiled. "After all the hell he went through I think he deserves to be happy," she said. "I still can't believe you're related to him."

Inuyasha smirked. "It's crazy I know. But it's true."

"I wonder what the name of that mysterious time-travelling priestess was,"

"Who knows?" He asked leaning over to kiss her cheek, "Maybe Kagome."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah and Kikyo's the priestess who died protecting the jewel."

"I hear that time-travelling priestess was a reincarnation of that priestress."

"Right, so that would mean I'm Kikyo's reincarnation,"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and then broke out into fits of laughter. "I mean you do look a little like her,"

"My ass," Kagome said bluntly.

"No matter," Inuyasha said. "Now to get back to explaining why I hate Biology."

"Yes, do explain," Kagome smiled at him.

"It was all about bloodlines back then in Feudal Inuyasha's time. I mean he was hated by demons and feared by humans. He never fit in. Oh and I forgot his cocky brother, who always beat him down and made him feel worthless since he wasn't a full demon and tainted by weak human blood. He never knew his biological father and his biological mother died when he was very young. Blood and biology. Inuyasha probably grew to somehow hate the word and everything to deal with it."

"I guess," Kagome tapped her chin. "I guess in some psychological way that could make sense."

"That's my explanation for it," Inuyasha said.

"But you have your father and your mother, they're happily married. And your brother…"

"He's a cocky bastard,"

Kagome laughed. "All in all I think in some way it's good your ancestor struggled, because now he's probably living in you and he has everything he's ever really wanted. A family, friends, he fits in, he doesn't have to worry about racism anymore and he has a girl he really, really loves."

Inuyasha nodded. "I guess that makes sense. I know I like the fact that I know my dad and he's alive, my mom's alive, my brother and I get along to some extent, I have friends- not many but I have friends and I have the girl I love." He kissed her cheek.

"I know," she smiled.

"Now can I be as horny as I want since I explained why I get so horny?"

She blinked at him and then laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked. He was being quite serious. "I'm serious! I get this voice in my head that begs me to mate with you."

Kagome laughed even more. "You're crazy!"

'Fine, she wants to laugh like I'm joking,' he thought. 'How about we show her we're not joking?'

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" She was still laughing.

"You know I meant it when I said that your laugh makes me horny."

Kagome's laughter stopped when she saw his eyes heat. That was the signal she always seemed to respond to sexually. "Inuyasha…?"

He grinned mischievously as he put his large hand between her jeans covered thighs and squeezed her tightly, making her gasp. "I wonder if I can make you cum like this-"

"Inu- Inuyasha!" she tried to move his hand from between her legs but he was strong and his squeezing was relentless.

"Not too loud or you'll make Shippo wonder what we're doing," he chuckled in her ear. "I told you I wasn't joking."

"Oh you're so mean!" She muttered as her began to close. "Horny dog."

"I love you too," Inuyasha said to her. "I love you so fucking much."

She stared at him and gave up trying to resist him. "Don't think that just because you said that you love me I'm letting you have your way."

He kept rubbing and smiled at her. "Then why are you letting me have my way?" he asked.

"B- b- because I've had a long day and I'm tired."

He snickered and leaned over to her ear. "And you've got a very hot and sensitive little pussy that loves being rubbed."

Kagome closed her eyes. "That too."

He kissed her lips as he continued to work her through her jeans. "Beautiful Kagome."

"Hmmm…." Was her only response.

And then Inuyasha unsnapped her jeans and her eyes opened swiftly. "What are you…"

He zipped it down and put his hand inside of her pants making her gasp. "Inuyasha!"

"Shh…" he found her wetness and rubbed her. Her juices coated his hand. "I'll make it quick. I just want to see you cum again before I leave."

"S- Suppose Yusuke walks down-"

Inuyasha kissed her. "He won't. He seems like a man who can respect people's privacy. I'm your boyfriend and undoubtedly he understands that I'm bound to get fresh with you."

"Oh!" Kagome bit her lip as she felt one of his slick fingers slip inside of her. No guy ever put his finger in that part of her.

"So wet Kagome," Inuyasha nipped at her neck as he slid another finger into her carefully.

"Inuyasha." She moaned softly as she gripped onto him.

He smiled. "That's right," he said mischievously. "Cum for me Kagome."

"Hmm…" Kagome felt her body begin to shake to the rhythm of Inuyasha's fingers. "Inuyasha?" she called his name urgently.

"Yes?"

"I- I- I'm gonna- I'm gonna-"

Inuyasha stared at her face until the last possible second and captured her scream of passion with his mouth. Kagome's body shook fiercely, practically fucking his fingers until her eyes rolled back and she slumped onto the couch.

Inuyasha was quite proud of himself as he leaned over to kiss her panting lips. He removed his hand from her pants and looked at the juices.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm…" she opened her eyes and nearly died of embarrassment when Inuyasha pretended to pop the two fingers into his mouth. "Oh my gosh!" she put her hands over her face to cover it.

He laughed at her reaction. He wiped his fingers on his shirt and moved her hands from her face. He kissed her. "I love you very much Kagome. If you need more proof I could…"

"No!" Kagome got up from the couch and buttoned her pants and zipped it back up. "I don't need any proof, I know you love me."

He licked his lips. "Did you ever dream about a guy doing that to you?" he asked.

Kagome took a deep calming breath as she fixed her clothes. "I didn't even know guys did that."

He smiled at her. "I intend to give you many things you've dreamed about and things you've never even imagined."

That intrigued her. "You're turning me into a whore," she muttered.

He laughed and pulled her back to him. "I'm turning you into a wonderfully loved girlfriend."

She rolled her eyes. "Perfect excuse."

"You don't know how beautiful you are when you cum," he told her.

"Change the subject," she said.

He shook his head. "Your face gets all red and flushed, and your lips practically beg to be kissed because they parch slightly, and your body moves so rhythmically- the entire motion is smooth and I won't even start on the way you sound when you gasp and moan my name. I feel like I've done the greatest thing in the world when I give you the pleasure of a good cum."

"You're so horny," she huffed at him.

"Takahashi men are always horny for their women," he said. "They get even hornier when they just start having sex with their girl but the horniness lessens with time- I mean it's still intense but when it starts to lessen it actually means that we're maturing to a point where we can handle the urge for sex and don't have to jump on our women every few hours."

"So this is a phase?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe," he said. "Dad was telling me about it. He said it's natural to want to have sex a lot when we just start- I think that's all guys in general. We think about it a lot and we talk about it a lot. That's probably why they say guys have one-track minds."

She nodded.

"Do you have a problem with me always coming at you sexually?" he asked.

She stared at him. "No, actually I love it when you come at me like that. You do it so earnestly and it's like you want your release but you're willing to let me have mine either before you or with you. I don't mind sex because I'm comfortable with you and I love you so no, I don't have a problem with it."

"You just wish we could date properly and stuff right?"

She nodded.

"I'm gonna break up with Kikyo tomorrow and then we're gonna take our exams and then we'll think about dating."

"Okay," she said. "And Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not the only one who's horny," she told him. "Just thinking about you makes me wanna take your pants off and take all of you."

He stared at her.

She smiled softly. "I'm just as horny as you are… I just hide it well. But give me time, a secluded place, a pack of condoms and you being too stubborn to make the first move and I'm certain I'll be all over you."

"So we're even when it comes to this?"

She nodded as she kissed him softly. "If I didn't want your hands in my pants then you wouldn't have gotten them there."

He realized how true her words were. All she had to do was tell him stop and he would. She had a whole lot of control over him and she knew that well.

Inuyasha and Kagome kissed for very long moments, only breaking to breathe properly, but always connecting passionately over and over and over again. Kagome's arms wrapped around his neck as his hands fit lightly onto her waist and they kissed…

And kissed…

And kissed…

And kissed…

Until the door opened and Kagome's mom walked in.

"Inuyasha your mother's glad you're here with Kagome but she says it's almost 10 o'clock and she needs a ride home since she doesn't want to put Mira out of her way." Saya smirked as she messed up her daughter's oh so passionate moment with her boyfriend. 'I've wanted to do that for a while now,' she thought. 'I love being a mom.'

Inuyasha groaned as he got up from the couch. "Good night Mrs. Higurashi."

"Good night Inuyasha," she tried to cover her laughter. "Kagome lock the door when he leaves, good night sweetie."

"Good night mom," Kagome said a little annoyed at how happy her mom sounded after messing up such a delicious moment between her and Inuyasha.

"I better go," Inuyasha said as he heard his mom calling.

"Inuyasha,"

"I'm coming!" He called back and rolled his eyes. "She's gonna tell me not to drive over 20, not to text or use my phone for that matter, keep both eyes on the wheel and eyes on the road at all times- as if I haven't been driving for like two years now."

Kagome laughed at his annoyance. "You better go before she grounds you for not taking her home."

He snickered at that thought. "True. Good night." He said kissing her before walking out of the house.

"Good night Mrs. Takahashi!" Kagome called to her.

"Good night Kagome!" Inuyasha's mother called back as she got into Inuyasha's car.

"Good night Inuyasha!" she smiled at him as he waved back and reversed. She laughed when her mother said,

"Not so fast Inuyasha! Buckle up for safety!"

Inuyasha saw Kagome holding onto the side of the door practically killing herself laughing. "I'll text you tomorrow!"

"All right bye!"

He honked his horn, put on his seatbelt and drove off at…15mph.

Kagome closed the door and locked it as the last of her laughter faded away. All in all she had a great day filled with love, sex and laughter- all Inuyasha included. She was happy, extremely happy as she walked up the stairs and went to her room. She smiled when she heard Saya go into Yusuke's room. 'She might as well just move in there with him,' Kagome thought as she went into her room, picked up her towel and headed for the bathroom. She took a quick shower and then got into bed.

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the clock as he passed the houses slowly. "So how was your day?" he asked his mother.

"It was amazing," Izzy said. "We had lots of fun getting massages, drinking spiked pina-coladas in the Jacuzzi, chatting in the sauna… everything,"

"That's good,"

"Oh and don't tell your father but I plan to take him there too. They have couples packages and it's so beautiful. It'll be like our second honeymoon all over again."

Inuyasha nodded, "Secret's safe."

"And how was your day?" His mother asked. "And don't step on the gas as if I don't know you want to speed. You and your father are just the same."

"Then maybe you should let me go a little faster, since you know it's practically in my blood to go fast."

"Nope," she smiled. "Now how was your day?"

"It was great," Inuyasha said.

"Wonderful, now explain the bruise on your face."

He looked at her. 'She noticed it?'

"I notice everything Inuyasha," she said. "Were you fresh with Kagome and she hit you?"

"No, it's a long story." Inuyasha told her. "You and dad are gonna want to hear the details so we'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Is it really serious?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so. But it has to do a lot with me, Kagome, Kikyo and Muso."

"Muso?"

"Just a guy at school who obviously loves Kikyo."

"Oh," she said. "Well, let him have her. You love Kagome so…"

"Like I said, it's a long story," Inuyasha told her as their house finally came into view.

"All right then," Izayoi said as Inuyasha turned into the yard. "You know you drive very well Inuyasha."

"Thank you mom," he said as he got out of the car and went to her door to open it for her. His mother was old fashioned and loved when men opened the door for her.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Please clean your car tomorrow," she said heading for the door. "It's obvious you and Kagome had sex in the back."

He groaned lowly. "How did you know?"

She smiled at him. "Your 'wee-wee' is poking out and you're not agitated about it in the least. That tells me you've had it at least twice today and if you had time and a vacant spot you would have gotten it again." Then she walked inside covering a laugh. 'As if I wouldn't know that satisfied look on my son's face; I've given Taisho that look hundreds of times. Kagome's perfect.'

Inuyasha walked in and saw his dad on the couch watching the television.

"I'm home, Taisho," Izzy said going to him and kissing his cheek. "How was your day."

"Alone and boring," he told her.

"Awww…" she said sitting beside him. "Did you do your chores?" she asked him.

He nodded. "I got the grocery on the list, I sent your dress to the cleaners, I cleaned the bathroom and I straightened our room."

She smiled at him. "Thank you so much, you've taken a load off of me for tomorrow."

"Yeah," he said. "How was your day?"

"Amazing!" she laughed happily. "It's so nice to have some girl friends to go out with now. Kagome's mom and then Niroku's wife… ex-wife… partially estranged wife?"

"I'm happy you had a great time."

"I'm gonna go change and go to bed okay?" she got up after kissing him again. "Good night Inuyasha."

"G'night mom,"

Inutaisho watched as his wife walked up the stairs and listened for when she got into their room.

"G'night dad," Inuyasha headed for the stairs.

"Inuyasha,"

"Yeah?"

"Take a seat, we need to talk."

"Right now?" He asked faking a yawn.

"Now."

"Fine," Inuyasha went to sit down in the living room. "What is it?"

"What happened after you took Kikyo home?"

"Oh," Inuyasha scratched his head. "Mom wants to know too so I'll tell you both tomorrow."

"But everything is all right with Kikyo?"

"I think so," Inuyasha said.

"All right,"

"Is that all? I'm tired."

"One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Mind explaining this?"

* * *

And there you have it. Another chapter for you guys. I hope you liked it!

Inuluver1990 goes to sleep.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	162. Chapter 142: Drunken Conviction

**Yes so, sadly midterm break is over for me and I gotta get my butt back into College studies and stuff. Sad. Anyway, I'll try to keep my updates as frequent as possible and so here's another chapter coming at you! Hope you love, please review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 142: Drunken Conviction

"Is that all? I'm tired." Inuyasha asked.

"One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Mind explaining this?"

Inutaisho pulled out a plastic bag with a used condom and gave it to his son.

Inuyasha stared at it. His eyes widening. "Where did you?"

"The bathroom," Inutaisho said, "I was cleaning and it caught my eye, I knew it didn't belong to your mother because she'd need a cock for it and we've never used green ones. Then Sesshoumaru came to mind but he and Kagura have been at his house for a while so it left you and Kagome."

"But- I disposed of the condom…"

"Well it ain't mine," Taisho said. "But if your mother had been cleaning she would have wondered where it came from and I don't have an explanation."

'Maybe…' Inuyasha pulled out his phone and called Kagome's cell.

"Hello?"

"Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Um… just wondering uh… dyou know what happened to the condom we used at the park?" he asked a bit embarrassed. "I took it off and don't know where the hell I put it. I was looking for it in the car but it wasn't there…"

"Oh I threw it in the bathroom garbage when I went to pee." She told him. "I didn't like the thought of leaving it in the car so…"

"Oh okay then," he said a bit relieved he thought that Kikyo had found it but he realized that she hadn't because Kagome moved it.

"Why?"

"Dad found it in the garbage and yeah…"

"You in trouble?"

"Don't think so," Inuyasha said. "Anyway, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay g'night."

"Good night," he said as he hung up. "Um… yeah it's ours."

"Mystery solved then," Inutaisho said. "Next time use some tissue to wrap it up in especially if it's colored."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said as he got up to throw it in the outside garbage. When he came back his father was still sitting down on the couch.

"You aren't going upstairs?"

"I am," he said as he got up. "You and Kagome must really like each other."

Inuyasha groaned knowing where this conversation was headed. "We do. A lot. And yes we did it twice."

Inutaisho smirked. "I didn't ask you to tell me how many times you got it Inuyasha."

"I'm going to bed."

Inutaisho laughed. "Good night son."

"Night,"

* * *

Inuyasha got to his room and changed his clothes. As he laid in his bed, he thought about the day. It hadn't been too bad… it had its moments but overall he had a great day. 'I probably should tone down how much sex we're having… but it's like we can't seem to help ourselves.'

He sighed. 'Everything just seems so inevitable when it comes to us… so right.'

He rolled over onto his side. 'And besides, Kagome made all the first moves today. She pulled me into the backseat, and she's the one who said she was going to make me forget what Kikyo tried to do to me… I just went along with everything.' he thought. 'Not that I mind that she's so uninhibited and unreserved with her body when she's with me. She's just as horny as I am. We fit perfectly. We belong to be together and that's why I'm breaking up with Kikyo tomorrow.'

Then he remembered what he had told Kagome when she had asked him what he would do if something happened to stop him from breaking up with her.

_**Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. Something could happen that could stop you from breaking up with her."**_

_**Inuyasha sighed. "That something would have to be very extreme Kagome. I've made up my mind. I'm gonna break up with Kikyo and we're gonna be together as we should…"**_

"Nothing's gonna happen." Inuyasha fell fast asleep with the thought of breaking up with Kikyo and finally being with Kagome how they should be.

* * *

Shoji ignored the stares of everyone he passed in his hotel. He knew why they were staring. This morning he had shown all of them a side they never thought he had. He was bold when he came down to breakfast and had Akiko handcuffed to him. He wasn't the quiet, reserved man they thought they knew.

He headed into the elevator and pressed the top floor. He couldn't wait to get to bed. He had a long day trying to piece together what had happened last night after he had left with Akiko. There had been an explosion, but he didn't have time to focus on that. Akiko had been poisoned and she was hardly breathing. He was going to take her to the hospital but the old woman told him to go straight to his hotel. Doing that had been one of the hardest things he ever had to do. But he did.

And good thing he did because Akiko probably would have been dead.

'That old woman never leads me wrong especially when it comes to Akiko,' he thought as he watched the number rise higher and higher. 'She's really protective of Akiko and that's because she's Akiko's grandmother. She trusts me to be with Akiko. She knows I'll do anything to protect her because I love her.'

The elevator came to a stop and Shoji walked out. All he wanted to do was take a hot shower and go to bed- maybe think about how he had sex with Akiko that morning. It had been unlike anything he had ever experienced. He took a deep breath and went into his pocket to pull out his key card.

He found a tiny slip of paper and remembered instantly what it said. **"I'll see you tonight, Sho-Sho."**

It was late though. It was hitting 3am when he got into his hotel room. "She was probably here and left when she didn't see me." The thought saddened him. He wanted to see her. He wanted to find out what the hell she was thinking putting herself in such a dangerous position.

Walking into his hotel room, Shoji stopped. There was something strange about his room. He pulled out his gun and closed the door quietly. Something wasn't right. Slowly he made his way through the kitchen- nothing looked out of place there, he went through the sitting room- nothing wrong there, he checked the laundry room- nothing. That only left three more places, his bathroom, his bedroom and the balcony.

He made his way swiftly into the bathroom and stopped. "A bath was run?"

He checked the water, it was very hot. "This water was just put in."

He could spell infusions of strawberries. He didn't own anything strawberry flavored. He went to the basin counter and saw a pink toothbrush, he picked it up and then rested it back down. There was strawberry lotion, creams, powder, deodorant. He opened up the cabinet and his lip twitched when he saw that it was stocked with pads, panty liners, bright yellow tampons and…

He picked up a box that was turned the other way and read the label, "VAGISIL"

His lip twitched as he put it down. 'Akiko.'

He headed out of the bathroom. Pulling out the bullets, he rested the gun down on the table and headed into the bedroom. He wasn't worried anymore. He looked at the bed. It was rumpled as if someone had been sleeping in it.

'She must've been here and left,' he told himself. 'But the bathwater's still piping hot.'

He went to his dresser and saw many bottles of perfumes, more lotions and creams, another deodorant same kind, jewelry, make-up, everything a woman would have. His things were still there but she had so many things he had to really search to find the few things he had.

"All right Akiko, I know you're here so come out!" He said pulling off his shoes.

Everything was silent.

Stripping down to his undershirt and boxers he headed onto the balcony and stopped. There she was, dressed in a nightgown and sipping on a glass of alcohol. Her hair was loose and spilling over her shoulders. She turned to look at him.

"Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight," he responded as he took in her features from head to toe. "What are you doing here?"

"Just needed some air," she said pointing beyond the balcony's limits.

"No, I mean HERE in my hotel room,"

"Hmmm?" She sipped her alcohol and then walked… she was tipsy?

"You're drunk," he went to her.

"No," she gave him a lopsided smile. "I'm pleasantly…"

"Drunk," he frowned and took the glass from her hands.

"Hey! I'm not finished,"

He looked at her and then took the cup, put it to his lips and drank the rest down. "My brandy?"

She frowned deeply. "No fair! You drank all!"

He pulled her inside and locked the door to the balcony. "Are you crazy getting drunk on a balcony situated on the highest floor and unsupervised?"

"I'm not a child!" She pulled from him. "I'm a grown woman and I don't need supervision!"

"Obviously you do because you always seem to put yourself in dangerous positions!"

"Why are you shouting?" she asked sauntering to the bed. "The neighbors don't need to know our business. So calm down."

He glared at her. "Stop your shit Akiko," he told her harshly.

She stared. "What shit?"

"Putting your life in danger!"

She sighed and slumped onto the bed. "All right, all right, just stop shouting my head is starting to hurt."

"How much did you drink?"

She curled up in the bed. "Not much," she said. "But I don't drink so… but your brandy tasted good."

"Where's the bottle?"

"Oh… I threw it in the garbage."

Shoji went to the garbage and found the bottle still practically full. He pulled it out and rested it on the table. "You don't take three glasses of expensive wine and then throw the entire bottle in the garbage," he told her.

"You weren't here to share it with me," she hiccupped.

He sighed. "You know I'm an officer-"

"Yeah, yeah," she said.

"Akiko?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you get drunk so we wouldn't have to talk about last night?"

"We fucked last night?" She asked.

He went to her and pulled her up by her arms. "No, we didn't. You were almost killed last night."

She stared at him and then her lips began to shake.

"Akiko?"

Tears streamed from her eyes. "I- I'm sorry," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I- I worried you so much didn't I?"

"A- Akiko?" he was a bit stunned. 'It must be the alcohol.'

"I didn't expect Naraku to- to hire the KBG7 to kill me," she said as she cried in his arms. "I just- I just went there to see him to settle some business," she told him. "We- we were supposed to have sex and his bitch was supposed to watch us. I- I wanted to hurt her for sleeping with him. He's an evil man and she knows he's evil but the bitch just spreads her legs and lets him have it." And then all of a sudden Akiko tore from him and began to rage.

"I hate her! I hate him! I want to hurt them both! I don't care how I do it! I want them to regret doing their shit! They laugh and have fun while they ruin the lives of other people! I hate them! I hate them! I fucking hate them!"

Shoji felt his throat constrict as she poured out her pain to him. He stood up and took her into his arms. It was the only thing he knew to do. She was hurting but he didn't understand why she was hurting.

"Akiko?"

She sniffled as she calmed in his arms.

"You hate them because they ruin people's lives and they don't regret it?" he asked.

She nodded. "Naraku ruined my life. He ruined my fucking life."

Shoji stared at her. "How? How did he do that?"

She bit her lip and then pulled from him. "NO! I've already said too much."

"Akiko?"

"I don't want to talk about this!" she folded her arms around her body. "Just drop it, please. I don't want to think about this."

He nodded. "Okay, okay, we won't talk about what he did to you." He said. "Now come here. Come to me Akiko."

She wiped the tears from her face and went to him. She didn't look like the strong woman she always showed herself to be. She looked fragile… breakable. It broke his heart. He wasn't angry anymore.

He sat her onto his lap and held her to him. "No more tears," he told her softly. "It's okay. Naraku will get what's coming to him. Okay?"

"And- and the bitch?"

He chuckled softly, "Yes and the bitch."

Akiko wrapped her arms around him. "You promise?"

"I promise,"

"Okay," she said and gave him a wobbly smile.

"Now, you're staying here?"

She nodded. "You don't mind do you?"

He shook his head. "Not really, but how'd you get in here?"

She smiled brightly. "Everyone seemed to remember me from this morning, so they just let me right up."

He inhaled deeply. "All right then," he said. "I'm going to take a bath-"

"I ran it for you!" she told him quickly.

"I know and thanks," he said heading to the bathroom. 'Alcohol seems to bring out the little girl in her… strange. I'd think it'd bring out some kind of sex goddess,' he chuckled at the thought. 'What the hell am I thinking?' he wondered as he looked at himself in the mirror and pulled off his shirt. 'Just cause she's sleeping here with me doesn't mean we're gonna have sex.'

He sighed and took off the rest of his clothes and got into the still piping hot water. He never took baths especially bubble baths. He was a shower and go guy… but she had run it for him and he didn't mind relaxing in a tub full of hot water for a while. Suddenly, his eyes closed. The water felt so good and he was completely wiped out.

Akiko fell asleep waiting for Shoji to come out of the bathroom. After about 2 hours, she woke up freezing. "So cold," she shivered and then suddenly, she had an intense urge to puke. She ran into the bathroom and headed for the toilet but nothing came up.

"Where am I?" she wondered and then she saw Shoji in the bathtub. "Shoji?"

She went to him. She had wanted to find out what she was doing there but she remembered the moment she saw him. "He must be really tired…" She tried to wake him, but he didn't stir. "He sleeps like the dead."

She smiled softly. "He's actually kind of handsome when he's exhausted." They were supposed to talk about last night but… she got drunk and then…

She couldn't remember what happened after that but now that she was awake and her mind was clear from the alcohol she found herself staring at Shoji in the tub. The bubbles were gone and the water was clear. So clear, Akiko could see his strong abdominal muscles- completely relaxed under the water. And then of course her eyes went south and she noticed one part of him that wasn't relaxed and she grinned.

'Akiko, what are you thinking?' she thought to herself as she pulled off her nightgown. 'I'm just cold…' she told herself. 'I can't get him out of the tub because he's as responsive as a rock. So if I get in with him he won't drown and I'll get warm. It's a win-win situation,' She smirked as she stepped carefully into the tub. The water was lukewarm.

It didn't matter; the body in it was hot. Akiko very gently rested her body atop of his and positioned herself until she was comfortable. She could feel his body responding beneath her. Resting her head on his chest she closed her eyes.

'He's so big and warm,' she thought as she let sleep take over.

Shoji opened his eyes when he knew she was asleep. 'This woman…' he stared at her asleep on his chest. 'Time to get out of this water- I feel like a prune.'

And so very gently, Shoji cupped Akiko under her ass and lifted up- putting her in astride position. "Hmm…" Akiko wrapped her arms around his neck.

He stood up in the tub, her legs around his hips, his cock pressing between her thighs. He ignored the sensation and got out of the tub. He picked up a towel and began wiping off some of the water from her back and hips.

Then when he was satisfied, he carried her out of the bathroom and noticed how cold it was. He fixed the settings on the thermostat and then headed for the bed. He tried resting her down but she was hooked on him and so, he just positioned them so that he was on his back and she was on top of him. He took the blanket and covered them both.

Akiko moved atop him, her body pressing into his.

'This is going to be one hell of a night,' he thought as he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

I'm killing you guys with suspense aren't I. lol.

Anyway, that's the chapter people. Yep, no sex for those two, lol. I hope you guys got a closer look at what Akiko's thinking now. I know she still confuses everyone. You don't know if she's good or she's bad. I don't intend to tell you guys what she is. That's just another good piece I'm leaving for the end. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to post another chapter later today.

Inuluver1990 goes to study for mass com test.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	163. Chapter 143: Good Guy Gone Bad?

**WARNING: This chapter is not what you guys think. I can't wait to read the reviews for this**

**I couldn't resist posting another chapter. I'll try to post another one later today.**

**Anyway, I'm not saying much so start reading and reviewing and enjoying!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 143: Good Guy Gone Bad?

It was early Sunday morning, when Akiko woke up she found herself wrapped in two big strong arms. She found that she was quite comfortable and didn't intend on getting out of that position anytime soon. She was warm. Somehow Shoji managed to warm her inside and out- physically and emotionally. She was content.

Shoji's body spooned Akiko's frame almost perfectly. The only problem was that he was obviously intensely aroused and his cock was prodding into her behind. It made her squirm a little.

'I haven't had sex in a while,' she thought as she remembered yesterday morning. He had fucked her so well. 'Fucking had never felt that amazing before.'

"Good you're up,"

"Huh?" Akiko turned to see his eyes open. "You're awake?"

"I've been awake for about an hour now," he told her as he sat up. "And I'm glad you're up now because we need to talk."

She frowned. "Didn't we talk last night?"

He got out of the bed, fully naked. "Close your eyes."

She didn't. She just stared at his body. "It's not as if I haven't seen everything you got."

He shrugged and headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth. "I guess the alcohol has worn off."

She came into the bathroom just as naked as he was. "I guess so." She said picking up her toothbrush. "What did I tell you last night?"

He watched as she picked up her brush and used his toothpaste. "Didn't you bring your own toothpaste?"

She looked up at him. "Why use mine when I can use yours?" she grinned popping the brush into her mouth. "Now answer the question, what did I tell you last night?"

"Nothing much," he said spitting in the basin. "You just hate Naraku and his bitch so much that you wanted to hurt them and ended up unknowingly putting your life in a whole lot of danger."

She paused brushing. "I called names?"

"Just Naraku," he said scrubbing his tongue.

"True," she said as she continued brushing. "Did I say anything else?"

"You hate how they can laugh and live their lives while they ruin the lives of other people,"

She spat. "I didn't mention any people whose lives Naraku has ruined did I?"

He nodded and she tried to keep her calm as she cleaned her toothbrush and cupped her hands to pour water into her mouth to wash the residue of the paste out. When she spat, he spat as well.

"Who did I mention?" She asked.

"You," he told her. There was no need to hide it from her. "You said he ruined your life."

"Wow," Akiko said. "I must've been very drunk last night."

"I believe what you said," he told her as he picked up his Listerine.

"You shouldn't. Those were the words of a woman who's never truly had alcohol before. It's nonsense," she told him.

"You weren't drunk Akiko," He said.

She stared at him her eyes narrowing. "I was smashed. I don't remember telling you any of that trash."

He put the Listerine down. "You weren't smashed." He told her firmly. "I know what drunk is and last night I was extremely tired when I got home and you seemed drunk at the moment but when I woke up and actually replayed last night I realized that you weren't as drunk as I thought." He said. "You used the whole alcohol bit last night to make it easier for you to tell me what you wanted to tell me. I'm not stupid Akiko. You pretended to be drunk. You told me the truth under the pretense of being drunk and in the morning you're acting like you were just sputtering drunken foolishness last night. You don't want me to believe what you said last night because everything you said last night was true."

She turned from him. "You don't know anything,"

And then suddenly his arms were around her. "You want to cry, you want someone to know the pain you're feeling, but you don't want anyone to pity you. You don't think people will really take you seriously when you explain whatever it is that happened to you. You want to come off as strong, when in truth you're not as strong as you try to make yourself seem. You're trying to hide now. You let your true emotions out last night and now you're embarrassed about it and you're not sure how I'm going to react to what you told me last night."

She bit her lip. "You're wrong," she told him as she fought to free herself.

"I'm not wrong," he told her as he gripped her firmly. "You showed me the true Akiko last night. You don't need to hide the fact that you were weak Akiko. It's okay, everyone has their moments of weakness. You didn't tell me exactly what Naraku did to you, but what you did tell me was enough for me to know that he hurt you deeply. And I'm going to make him pay for that."

She stopped struggling. "I- I don't want your help."

"I know you don't," he told her. "You want to do it all yourself and that's the reason you went to see him Friday night by yourself."

"I can do this on my own,"

"No you can't Akiko," he said, his mouth to her ear. "You need help. I'm willing to give you the help you need. I was scared shitless when I found out that your life was in danger on Friday."

"Huh?" she looked up at him and saw the raw emotion in his face, in his eyes.

"I was in the bedroom when I got a call from a lady. She told me that she thought you were going to be killed. She said I had to hurry, load my guns and get in my car. I was skeptical at first. I didn't know what I was getting myself into. But the moment she said I didn't have a moment to lose I made up my mind. I took my guns and I ran down every flight of stairs because I knew I'd go crazy if I used the elevator. The lady told me that I was going to make an exchange with Naraku and that I would understand everything once I got into the car."

He turned Akiko and pressed her up against the basin counter. "Do you know what I exchanged you for?"

She shook her head.

"A girl." He told her. "I exchanged you for a girl named Kikyo Miko."

Akiko gasp and nearly jumped out of her skin. "That's the bitch!"

He nodded. "I know it is," Shoji said easily piecing together any holes in his story he had. "She was tied up, gagged and blindfolded in the back of my car. I was told to leave the blindfold on so I just took out the gag and she started crying and begging me not to hurt her, not to kill her, not to rape her."

"That fucking bitch deserves to die!" Akiko growled angrily. "She molested your brother!"

"I know now calm down," He said resting his hands lightly on her waist. "Let me finish."

"Okay, what happened while you were in the car with the bitch?"

"I recognized her voice easily." He said and then briefly explained that a while back he and Akira had to find a psychiatrist's secretary who went by the name of Kikyo Miko. They had followed the clues to apartment #6. It was the same apartment he rescued Akiko from.

"I know the rest of the story," Akiko said. "I was Niroku's secretary. I had been working for Naraku, feeding him information and stuff. I used his bitch's name instead of my own and it caused a lot of confusion."

"Yeah," he nodded. "We were about to take her to the station when we got a call that the real Kikyo Miko had turned herself in and it was you. We let her go back to the apartment she was staying at with her boyfriend Muso Hakudoshi."

Akiko's forehead creased. 'Muso Hakudoshi is the name Naraku gave me while I was working as Principal Yoshida's secretary at Sengoku Jidai High School. Naraku said that Muso was his son but I don't believe that shit. Muso is just another Naraku disguise.'

"Akiko what are you thinking about?" he asked, noticing that she was thinking about something he had said. "Do you know something?"

"I thought I recognized the name Muso Hakudoshi from somewhere," she said.

"Do you know it?"

She shook her head. "I'm not too sure." She lied. "I've heard so many names and read so many investigation files and novels that I'm not too certain if I know that person's name or not."

"All right," he said not entirely believing she was being honest.

"Okay so the bitch is in the car and what else?"

"I basically told her that I'm going to be exchanging her for you to a man named Naraku," Shoji told her. "That name is also the name of the person we are still searching for. He seems to have planted himself into the lives of many people."

"Go on."

"Well…" Shoji moved to the shower and turned it on. "I knew from that moment that Kikyo obviously holds a very strong connection to Naraku. I mean she'd have to be very important to him to be used as an exchange."

Akiko nodded as she got into the shower. "Ladies first," she told him as she picked up her bottle of body wash. "Continue,"

He watched her for a short moment before deciding to get in with her.

"What are you…"

"I don't want to be late for breakfast again," he told her as he picked up his bar of soap. "Just do what you're doing and I'll do what I'm doing,"

"You're so big you take up more than half of the shower!" she complained.

"It's my shower so don't complain," he told her.

She couldn't say anything about that so she huffed. "Anyway, continue."

"So, I drove to the place where I was told that you would be," he said. "That's after I basically explained to Kikyo that I was using her as an exchange. At that time, when I realized who she was and that she was the girl who molested my brother I had no problems in making the exchange."

Akiko heard the way his voice changed. She turned to look at him. "Shoji?"

He stared down at her. "I was angry. This girl was the same girl Akira had tried to warn about getting herself into problems with bad company. This was the girl who held my brother up at gunpoint and molested him. This was the girl that was the key to saving you-"

"And saving me means something to you?" Akiko asked slowly.

Shoji dropped the soap and pulled her body into him, the water beating down upon their skin. "Saving you that night meant everything to me," he told her shakily.

"Sh- Shoji,"

"I didn't care about the Miko girl," he said honestly. "I knew it was wrong. An officer should never put the life of a civilian in harm's way. But I did. And I honestly didn't care. Right now, I don't know if that Kikyo girl is okay. When we reached the apartment, I yanked her out of the car, pulled out my gun and cocked it. I shouted to Naraku and when he came out of the apartment, I put the gun to her head and told him that I'd shoot her fucking brains out if he didn't get you out of that apartment now."

Akiko could feel his body shaking against hers. He had been an officer for almost fifteen years and to put another girl's life in danger just to save the woman he loved wasn't right in terms of law and order but it definitely wasn't wrong in terms of love.

'He loves me so much,' Akiko realized even more than ever.

"Naraku hesitated not sure if the girl was truly Kikyo," Shoji told her. "I pulled the blindfold off and in very low words I told her I wasn't joking and that I would splatter her brains if she didn't scream and beg him to get you out of there."

"And she did?"

"Oh yeah," he nodded. "She screamed like hell. She cried and begged and pleaded as I gripped onto her. And I'm telling you less than a minute, you were being carried out by Suikotsu one of the members of the Kotsu Brothers Gang of 7. He put you in the car. And I warned him that if he didn't let us go without a fuss Kikyo would die. And they let us go. The KBG7 had been ready to attack me but Naraku told them not to risk it. Then we left." He said.

"And you took me here to your hotel room?"

He nodded. "You had been poisoned and the lady who had told me about where you were and stuff told me not to go to the hospital. I took you up to the hotel room and then there was an explosion but I couldn't focus on that. I found an antidote, gave it to you and when your breathing and heartbeat got back to normal, I fell asleep beside you on the bed, fully clothed."

"But when we woke up-"

"We were handcuffed. You had on a negligee, I had on my boxers and a shirt," he said.

"And all that over stuff and that's how we got this far," she finished.

"Yes,"

She turned off the water and hopped out of the shower. He followed. She picked up his towel and he took it from her. "Use your own."

"But yours is softer!" she complained trying to yank it.

He found himself smirking as he grabbed her and wrapped her in it. "I'll have a set brought up for you."

She nodded. "Thanks,"

They walked into the bedroom. "So you were a bad officer Friday night?" she asked.

"I wouldn't say I was bad," he told her as he searched through her panties and picked out a clean pair of boxers.

"But you broke the rules,"

He shrugged. "Sometimes people can't help breaking the rules."

She went to him and pulled out a purple panty. "You may rebel. You may become a natural good guy gone bad." She said. 'That sounds really sexy to me,' she thought.

He scoffed at the thought. "I'm going to check on that Miko girl," he said. "I don't doubt that she's okay. That Naraku man must really like her."

"She's his bitch," Akiko said pulling up her panties. "He'd do anything for her."

"So why don't the police just take the girl and-"

Akiko laughed. "You see one night of rebellion and you're already tainted," she smiled at him. "The police follow the rules," she said. "That's one of the reasons I can't stand the thought of becoming one. I don't do too well with rules."

"You just like taking matters into your own hands."

She shrugged as she put on her bra. "Sometimes it's best to do that if you want justice," she said.

"And you don't care about the fact that if you get caught you could go to jail for years and possibly never get out?"

She smirked. "Once I get my justice then fuck everything else,"

He frowned at her. "What about your future Akiko? I know you want justice but think about the children you could possibly have and stuff like that."

"To be honest, I don't want children."

He froze at the thought. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I won't be a good mother," she said. "I don't ever want to bring a child into this world and can't be a good mother to that child. And then there are so many rules to follow and- I'm just not the mothering type."

"I think you'd look good as a mother," he commented. "I'm still not sure why you think you won't be a good mother. I think you should try being a mother before shooting down the possibility of you being a good one."

"No thank you," she said pulling on a dress. "I wouldn't know how to care for children and shit like that,"

"That's why you learn," he told her as he put on a shirt. "And you wouldn't be alone you'd have a husband to help you-"

"Husband," Akiko scoffed. "I don't intend on getting married," she said.

He frowned. "So you plan on being single for the rest of your life?"

"Yes," she said going to him. "If I'm single then I'm only responsible for myself."

"That sounds kinda lonely," he told her.

She shook her head. "I don't intend to be alone," she said. "I'm going to hop from man to man, warming the beds of only single men."

"You're going to be a whore?"

She laughed at his tone. "That sounds fun."

"That's the stupidest decision I've ever heard in my life," he frowned at her.

She shrugged. "I've made many stupid decisions in my life," she told him. "I've made so many that if I even tried to be honest and tell you all of them you'd never understand."

"Don't shoot me down before you try me," he told her.

Akiko sighed and then looked him in the eyes. "Shoji?"

"Yes?"

"What we did yesterday morning… that was just sex," she told him. "Maybe it meant something to you… but it didn't mean anything to me," she sighed and turned from him when she saw the pale look come to his face.

* * *

I bet you guys were thinking this was and Inuyasha and Kagome chapter right. Lol. Sorry for being so evil.

Anyway, this chapter was like only a small part in the story at first but I expanded it and ended up making it into a chapter. I really like it. I think you guys are starting to get a clearer picture of Akiko's mindset right now, which is good. I've kept her as a mystery for quite a while. and don't worry the next chapter does have Inu/kag and some Sesshy and Kagura- i think lol.

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed.

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	164. Chapter 144: Inuyasha's Brilliant Lie

**HATER ALERT! HATER ALERT!**

Hey guys,

I think I smelt another hater hmm... smells like... **KIKYO**? oh no that's just **ilolatyou**. (They smell the same if you ask me... then again Kikyo probably smells better (gasp!))  
That person's probably itching for me to bite back on that poor excuse of a review. Well guess what I don't have time to waste so... screw off hater. I pity you- yes you- **ilolatyou**. What? **youlolatme**? why? are you crazy or something? I think so. Loyal fans let's do this wonderful site a favor and call the the looney bin. We gotta crazy hater on the loose. lol.

Anyway, I'm not going to be a KIKYO and curse and rant and rave at this person who is just ignorant and can't comprehend such a complex story.  
_**I was going to delete that review but I won't because I want my true fans to look at it and read it and tell me if it's justified or not.**_

_**I will say that I don't think Rumiko Takahashi would be completely or even just a little proud of my work. But I think she'd have enough class not to spit on me.**_

A fanfiction is just an expression of a person's love for the characters and story owned by someone else. I didn't rape Ms. Takahashi's characters, (though personally I wouldn't mind getting it on with Inuyasha…sorry Kagome but your hanyou is sexy and don't let me start on Sesshoumaru geez.) Anyway, I just put the characters in situations that could possibly happen in real life. **I've weaved a story that people can love, hate, analyze, criticize, or just laugh at. (I love when people enjoy the crazy things I write).**

_**I pay homage to Rumiko Takahashi for creating such characters.**_ Her work is more than just a canvas for my story; it's the very essence of my story. I love her and I love the entire cast of INUYASHA. I think the fact that I would actually write such a long and involved story is because I love the Inuyasha characters so much I want to stay with them as long as I possibly can. I don't want to let them go and that's why this story has grown to such proportions. In all honesty this story was only supposed to have like 48 chapters but the story just got so crazy and complicated that I just had to keep going. **_I intend to keep going so screw all haters who like sipping 'HATERADE' and venting at people who are trying to make others smile, laugh, a little happy and a lotta happy._**

**That's all I have to say guys. Now please enjoy the story and review. I love you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 144: Inuyasha's Brilliant Lie

Akiko sighed and then looked Shoji in the eyes. "Shoji?"

"Yes?"

"What we did yesterday morning… that was just sex," she told him. "Maybe it meant something to you… but it didn't mean anything to me," she sighed and turned from him when she saw the pale look come to his face.

"Sex is sex," she told him. "I've spread my legs for many, many, many men. My mom- I heard she was a prostitute back then. I probably get my whorish ways from her. I don't intend to settle down. I love my freedom."

"Why are you telling me this?"

She sighed and turned back to him. "Because you're in love me," she said. "And I don't want to hurt you but there's no other way. I told my dad that you're the man I love yesterday but I didn't mean those words- I just hate when he gets in my business. I don't love you. I loved the way you fucked me- but then again I love fucking so…" she sighed. "Just distance yourself from me now. If you want I'll pack up all my things and find someplace else to-"

"No," he told her. "You can stay," he said.

"Just- just because I told you that I love fucking and just because you're letting me stay doesn't mean that gives you access to-"

He walked to the door. "You gave me plenty access last night," he told her. "But I didn't take advantage of that. I slept with you last night and no sex was involved. I have more self control than you think Akiko,"

"Okay but-"

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he said. "Now let's go to breakfast."

She walked out the door. "Are you sure?"

He smirked. "Akiko, I've already told you I love you and I do. And now that you know I only have to get you to admit you feel the same way I do."

She paused and stared at him. "You think I love you?"

He chuckled. "Maybe."

"I don't."

He laughed at her tone. "Then I just have to get you to love me then."

"And- and how do you intend on doing that?"

He shrugged. "I'm not telling you," he said. "But you better know I'm very persistent."

"And I'm very resistant," she told him.

He shrugged. "Yes but your resistance only strengthens my persistence."

"How poetic," she rolled her eyes at him.

He grinned putting his hand on her shoulder. "And my persistence will break your resistance,"

"I'm going to break your hand if you don't move it," she told him.

He put his hand on her ass.

"Better?"

"Much."

They entered the elevator together.

* * *

It was around 12pm on Sunday when Kagome and her mother went into the laundry room to sort the clothes and wash. They had all woken up around 11 and ate breakfast. So now it was time to do house chores.

Kagome brought down her basket of dirty clothes and started sorting them out colored, darks, whites etc. As she sorted, she smiled to herself. Inuyasha had been texting her from earlier around 8am to tell her he was cleaning out his car because his mother had commented on smelling sex in there. She was a bit embarrassed that Mrs. Takahashi had picked up on it but there was nothing they could do about it, so they decided to just move on and ignore the snickers and chuckles their parents occasionally gave them from time to time.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"The phone is for you," Saya said walking into the washroom. "I'll finish sorting."

"Okay," Kagome got up and went to the phone it was Hojo asking about the exam schedule. "Oh, well on Monday we have Math and then we have extended break. After that we have our Biology exam and that's all for Monday. On Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday we have 3 exams each: you know art, chemistry, office procedures- whatever classes that you had for three years- and on Friday we have our last exam and then we have extended break where all 12th graders will go into the Auditorium and the principal will tell us more about Prom, we're suppose to have a 'reflection'- you know a bunch of pictures showing the past three years we had at the school and then we give in our votes for prom queen and king and that's it. Saturday is prom and then we have graduation on Sunday I think."

After talking for a while longer, Kagome hung up the phone. She stared at it and wondered if she should call Inuyasha but as her hand went back on it her mother called.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Come here please!"

"Okay," Kagome went back into the laundry room. "Yes?"

"I never noticed how many thong sets you have," Her mother smiled at her. "Inuyasha must like them."

"Mom," Kagome flushed with embarrassment. "They were on sale."

Her mother laughed at her daughter's reaction.

"You know I could tell you wanted to laugh last night when you walked in on Inuyasha and I," Kagome said.

Her mother acted shock but then gave up and laughed. "You two are just so adorable together. I couldn't resist breaking up the moment, honey."

Kagome rolled her eyes and then smiled. "Do you need any more help?"

"No, I think I got it," Saya said and then found Kagome's green thong but no bra to go with it. "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"A bra goes with this right?" Saya asked raising it.

Kagome looked at the green thong and flushed. It was the thong she wore yesterday. "Yes. Isn't the bra there?" She asked.

Saya shook her head. "Nope."

"Um… let me check my room. It probably fell out," Kagome said walking out of the laundry room and up the stairs.

"Where could that bra be?" Kagome went into her room and searched the spot her dirty clothes basket usually was but she couldn't find the bra. "Okay, um… maybe I left it in Inuyasha's car."

She went to her phone that was charging and dialed his cell.

"Hey Kags." He answered.

"Hey," she smiled. "You cleaned your car this morning right?"

"Yes, why?"

Kagome sat on the bed. "I think I left my green bra in there. Did you find it?"

"Hmm?" He frowned. "No, I cleaned the car out top to bottom, in and out and didn't find anything,"

"Oh," she said.

"Why you lost it?" He asked.

"I think so," she told him slowly. "I wore the green one to the park right?"

"Yeah, the pink one was the one you wore to the mall."

"Okay then," Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha it has to be in there. I left in there."

"It's not there Kagome," he said. "If I had it I'd tell you. Didn't you put it on before I dropped you to my house to pee?"

"No," she said. "I couldn't think to put on a bra. I pulled my shirt on without it and ran out the car."

"And you didn't pick it up when I dropped you home after Muso attacked me?" he asked.

"I was completely out of it," Kagome said. "I didn't pick up anything because I was worried and frantic about what happened to Kikyo."

"Okay then," Inuyasha sighed roughly. "That leaves one thing then."

"What?"

"Kikyo probably has it."

Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat. "Kikyo?"

He nodded to himself. "Yeah, I mean that's the only answer. I didn't move it, you didn't take it and she's the only other person who was in the back of my car. My mom was in the passenger's seat and if she saw it she wouldn't have moved it."

"Kikyo was in the back seat?"

"She didn't look too well and she wanted to lay down so I gathered everything and put it in the trunk of my car- the picnic basket, my guitar. I found my boxers on the car floor and snatched that up before she could see it. I spread the blanket on the seat and let her lay on that and took her home. I thought she would have found the condom because I couldn't remember where I put it but…"

"But I had already disposed of the condom,"

"Yeah," He said. "So if anything she probably has it. That's the only answer unless a bra thief came into my car and took it out late at night."

"The Kikyo thing sounds more credible," Kagome said softly. "So… what are we going to do?"

Inuyasha rubbed his neck. "Don't worry about it. I'll come up with something."

"Suppose she comes to me about it?" Kagome asked. "I was the only girl in your car and on top of that we came late to the mall and Kikyo was already suspicious. And I always initial my underwear" she said. "It's a habit I picked up from my mom. Mom was an exotic dancer back then and the girls she worked with always seemed to be in her stuff so she started initialing everything she owned especially her underclothes and that's where I got it from."

"Kagome listen," he tried to calm her. He could tell she was frantic. He was in his room when he went to the window and saw Sesshoumaru's car pull up and he got an idea. "Just tell her it isn't yours and that she should come and ask me about it. Then I will tell her that Sesshoumaru used my car Saturday morning to take Kagura out to breakfast because his car was giving him problems. I'll tell her that the bra belongs to Kagura."

"Your brother's fiancé?"

"Yes," Inuyasha said actually satisfied with how brilliant the lie was.

"But Inuyasha…"

"Yes?" he sighed. 'She's going to pick out every flaw in that lie now.'

"Kagura's breasts are huge and mine are…"

"Kikyo doesn't know that," Inuyasha said. "And yours are perfect."

"Thanks, but Inuyasha, my initials are KH." She told him. "Kagura's last name is Wind so her initials would be KW."

"That doesn't mean her middle name isn't Hakaru or something," He told her. "Kagome you don't have to worry about that. I'm gonna handle it."

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha," she said softly.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I forgot it in your car and now Kikyo probably knows…"

"Kagome, you can't remember everything," he told her. "I forgot about the condom and you didn't…"

"But if Kikyo had found the condom instead of the bra then she definitely couldn't question your brother having sex with his fiancé in your car… but the bra…"

"Don't worry about it!" He told her. "I'll deal with it. So just forget it okay. You did what you could do to hide everything. You got my back and I sure as hell got yours Kagome."

Kagome sighed. "Okay Inuyasha,"

"All right," he said. "Now what are you doing?"

"Just some house chores," she told him.

"When you're done you need to rest okay, we got exams tomorrow so just chill."

"Okay then," she said.

"Now, my brother's here with Rin and Kagura and I haven't seen them in like weeks so I got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay,"

"I love you,"

She smiled softly. "I love you to,"

Then they hung up. Kagome sighed as she pocketed her phone. It was already fully charged. Then she headed back downstairs to the washroom.

"Did you find it?" Saya asked.

"No ma'am but I'm not worried," Kagome said.

"Is it because you left your bra in your boyfriend's car?" Saya smirked.

"Mom," Kagome flushed.

"Kagome, finish with the clothes please. I'm going to go clean the bathroom," Saya said with a smile. "Time to tackle that toilet."

"Good luck," Kagome said.

Saya laughed as she walked up the stairs. "You're gonna do it next week."

"Sure,"

Kagome started to load the machine with the clothes, as she did that she thought about Inuyasha. He had told her yesterday that he was going to break up with Kikyo. To be honest, Kagome couldn't wait. She hated having to lie so much. She wanted an honest relationship. As soon as Inuyasha broke up with Kikyo, they would have the kind of relationship she always wanted.

* * *

Inuyasha pocketed his phone and headed downstairs to see his brother Sesshoumaru, Rin and Kagura. He would never tell Sesshy or Kagura that he planned to use their names to cover up his and Kagome's car sex predicament. Inuyasha didn't like having to resort to lies but as soon as he explained his situation to his mother and father then he would go to see Kikyo and straighten things out.

"Inuyasha,"

"Sesshoumaru, didn't think I'd see you so soon," Inuyasha said sitting down in the living room.

"Uncle Inu!" Rin chirped and hugged him.

"Hey Rin," he smiled as she jumped up onto his lap. "How have you been?"

"Good," she sang.

"Great," Inuyasha said and then the little girl ran into the kitchen directly after her Grandmother Izzy called her for freshly baked cookies.

Inuyasha smiled and then looked at Kagura. "Hey,"

"Hello Inuyasha,"

"Sesshoumaru hasn't made you an honest woman yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Can it Inuyaha," Sesshoumaru said stiffly.

"Now, now you two," Izzy said walking into the living room with coffee, tea, cookies, biscuits, cheese triangles and fruits.

Inutaisho smirked. "You two always have the biggest issue in getting along,"

Inuyasha took a bunch of grapes. "So why are you guys here again?"

"Rin really wanted to come over to see her grandparents," Kagura said.

"And we are happy to see Rin as well," Inutaisho smiled at the little girl who plopped herself onto her daddy's lap and took his cup of tea from his hands to sip.

"It's hot," he told her.

She sipped and licked her lips. "It tastes good too."

"So is everything all right with the courts?" Inutaisho asked.

"Kagura has decided not to pursue the matter with her stepfather Naraku," Sesshoumaru said.

They all looked at her except Rin who was nibbling on a cookie.

"Well I'm sure she has a very good reason for that," Izayoi said.

Kagura nodded. "He got into contact with me a while back and said that he would leave everyone I know and love alone if I discontinue my search for him."

"And you trust him?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.

"Of course not," Sesshoumaru said. "Kagura's just doing what she can in hopes of protecting us all."

"I honestly don't care anymore about the court proceedings," Kagura said. "Naraku's ruined my life but… I'm happy now and he hasn't bothered me ever since I told him I wouldn't pursue the matter anymore. So… until further notice, I'm going to leave him alone once he leaves me alone."

"And you agree with this?" Inutaisho asked Sesshoumaru.

"I respect her decision," Sesshoumaru said. "Once he doesn't bother us anymore then fine. We've spoken to our lawyer and he says that the only thing the prosecution has against me is that I was caught with Kagura and caught up in the whole prostitution ring situation. I'm basically a victim and the prosecution is trying to make it seem as though I'm the leader of the drug and prostitution ring but they don't have any hard evidence, they only have speculation. Once we prove I'm innocent then the search will continue on to finding Naraku the true ring leader."

"Okay then," Inutaisho said. "That's great. It's good to see you both are working things out."

"I intend to get on the stand and testify if I have to," Kagura said. "I'm told I probably won't have to because the tape I provided has more than enough evidence on it to prove Sesshoumaru's innocence, but if push comes to shove they all know I'm ready and willing."

"Anyway," Sesshoumaru said getting up. "We have to go see our lawyer again. We were in the area so we decided to stop by."

"So you're leaving now?" Izayoi asked.

"We have to," Kagura said taking Rin's hand.

"We'll visit more often," Sesshoumaru said as he walked toward the door. "If we don't leave now we'll be late."

"And daddy hates being late, doesn't he Rin?" Kagura said.

"Yes, mommy," The little girl smiled happily as she kissed her grandparents and Inuyasha goodbye.

As soon as they were gone, Izayoi and Inutaisho turned their attention on Inuyasha.

"Now," Izayoi said after she locked the door and came back into the living room. "About that bruise."

* * *

So that solves the mystery of the green thing Kikyo picked up in Inuyasha's car. Yes it was Kagome's bra but Inuyasha has their backs covered with a brilliant lie. So yeah. And that's all I'm giving you guys for now. I hope you liked it. I've basically closed up the issue with Kagura and Sesshoumaru's court thing.

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter. YES another chapter HATERZ lol.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	165. Chapter 145: Speeding

**You guys are the bestest! Thank you for supporting me and the story. Now…**

**DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! GEEZ! I've got a plan for this story that will throw everyone for a loop. Oh my gosh, I just can't seem to type fast enough and like the hours are just too short. I'm supposed to be studying but I'm addicted right now… so, lol. Anyway, I got a little study down so I'm not too worried…yet. (Don't mind me)**

**So let's get on with this story shall we? Please review. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 145: Speeding

Inuyasha nodded as he got comfortable. It was hitting 2 o'clock and Inuyasha planned to talk to them for at least an hour or so before he got ready to go to Kikyo and officially break up with her.

"All right," Inuyasha said. "Where to start? Okay, um… what don't you know?"

"Everything," Izayoi told him. "We want to know about this Muso boy, Kikyo's situation- everything."

"Okay then, I'll start with what happened yesterday." He told them. "Yesterday Kagome and I went to the park. We had a great time- the rain came down and we had an even better time."

Inuyasha ignored his father's smirk. "We fell asleep for a while. Kagome woke me up because she had to use the bathroom very badly so I brought her here. However, when we were about to leave so I could drop her home Muso came out of nowhere and attacked me."

"All right and who is Muso?" Inutaisho asked.

"His name is Muso Hakudoshi. He just transferred to our school a while back. From what I know he has a few issues and he's dealing with them with a psychiatrist. Um… yeah he and Kikyo use to go."

"Go where?"

Inuyasha stopped the laugh that came to his throat. "Mom, 'go' means that they use to see each other, dating, boyfriend-girlfriend relationship."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah, but that was like years ago. Three to four years back?" He said not entirely sure. "Anyway, I know he still likes her. It was obvious from the start. He has a picture of them kissing in his wallet. Long story on how I know that and it's not important."

"So, he has a picture of your girlfriend in his wallet?" Inutaisho clarified.

"He has a picture of Kikyo in his wallet," Inuyasha told him. "But anyway, back to yesterday. Kagome and I were walking out of the house when he attacked me. I got in a couple good ones and then we parted and Kagome asked him why he hit me. And this is where he says that Friday Night Kikyo was abducted and held at gun point and that she was trying to get through to me but she couldn't."

"And Friday night that's the night you and Kagome…"

"Yes. I turned my phone off. I saw Kikyo's messages but… I didn't know she was in danger. I thought she was just trying to bother me and I really didn't want to be bothered because Kagome and I were finally together and talking."

"All right," Izayoi said. "So let me get this straight, this Muso boy sees you and Kagome together obviously happy and he attacks you because from his perspective you're supposed to be with Kikyo."

"Exactly," Inuyasha told her. "After he told me that Kikyo had been abducted and stuff, he left. Kagome wanted me to take her home and so I did. I didn't want to leave Kagome because… I was afraid she'd close off from me again. But she didn't. What happened really shocked me."

"And what's that?" Inutaisho asked obviously intrigued.

"I went to Kikyo's house to see her," Inuyasha said replaying the memory in his head. "I'm coming to the door and she runs out and jumps on me wearing only a robe. We're like on the ground for the longest as she's crying and holding on to me and the rain is pounding on us. I manage to get her inside and her parents say I could take her to her room. So I did and all of a sudden she's clawing at me and… trying to get me to have sex with her."

Izayoi and Inutaisho were stunned at his words.

Inuyasha nodded. "She was like an animal. She ripped my shirt to shreds and she was screaming and shouting and crying and saying how I'm her boyfriend and I should give her what she needs right now. She said that I'm supposed to love her and how we've been together for three years and I've never made a move to have sex with her. And if I'm waiting for her to make a move then she's making it now."

"Oh my gosh," Izayoi said. "She sounds crazy."

"Tell me about it," Inuyasha sighed. "She was grabbing at me, throwing things and I just wanted to get the hell out of there. I didn't want to hurt her and she was being so persistent. By this time her robe was off and she was completely naked and coming at me. I thought about pushing her away- literally kicking her away but I knew I could probably hurt her and send her to the hospital and I didn't want to do that."

"Why would she do that to you?" Inutaisho asked.

His son shrugged. "I'm not sure. She was screaming about being alone and scared and afraid that I was hurt or something bad had happened to me because she couldn't get through to me and I didn't call to check up on her. I think… I think maybe at that time with all the traumatic shit- uh… stuff going on she probably thought that if we had sex she wouldn't feel so lonely anymore."

"I can understand that," Izayoi said. "She was traumatized and hoped that you could provide some kind of solace and consolation."

"Yeah well, all I was thinking about was getting out of there," Inuyasha told his parents honestly. "Do you guys remember reading that article in the papers about a teen girl using a gun to force a policeman's brother to have sex with her?"

They looked at him. What did that story have to do with their son?

"I remember it," Inutaisho told him.

"At first when I heard about it I thought it was stupid," Inuyasha said. "But then yesterday when Kikyo came at me I realized it wasn't as stupid as I thought."

"What?"

"I'm saying that it's easy to scoff at something but when it really happens then you realize that it's really nothing to scoff at. It's serious. I felt as if she was molesting me." He told them honestly. "Give her a gun and I'm more than certain I would've been in the same position as that officer's brother."

Inutaisho stared at his son. "It was that serious?"

Inuyasha nodded. "She was very persistent. I swear if she had a weapon, she would've had me stripped and having sex with her. She was just very, very unstable and I didn't know how she would react if I ran out on her. The last thing I need is for her to hurt herself."

"It's a very serious thing to compare Kikyo to that teen girl," Izayoi told him.

"I know it is," Inuyasha said rubbing his neck. "But that's how I felt. If Kagome hadn't come when she did…"

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked at his parents. "Yes. I don't know how it happened but… it's like I just wanted to get outta there, I just wanted to be with Kagome, I just wanted Kagome to be here to help me with Kikyo and all of a sudden she was there."

They looked at each other and were completely assured that Inuyasha and Kagome belonged with each other. Unknowingly, Inuyasha's spirit had called out to his counterpart Kagome. She heard his plea and came to him.

'Their bond may be a lot stronger than ours,' Inutaisho thought and that was really an achievement because Inutaisho and Izayoi had a very strong bond.

"Kagome settled everything. I managed to get away from Kikyo because of her." Inuyasha said. "Anyway, Kagome got to Kikyo's house by getting Miroku and Sango to bring her there and so she decided to have us take Kikyo to the mall to get her mind off of being abducted and shit…stuff." He corrected quickly.

Then he told them quite briefly about him and Kagome coming to the house and then going to the mall where Kikyo basically freaked out on him for being late. Then he skipped over how many clothing stores they went into for the girls to try on dresses and just told them that Kagome and Sango were chosen to be models in a fashion show and that Kikyo wasn't and then all of a sudden Kikyo was screaming and pitching another fit. "It got so bad I had to take her home. She was screaming things like, 'don't hurt me' and 'please don't rape me.' I asked her if she wanted to talk but she didn't want to talk about what happened that night, so I took her home and then I went by Kagome's to say goodnight."

"Inuyasha," his mother called softly.

"Yes mom?"

"You need to be very careful with what you're doing," she told him. "You may not love Kikyo but that girl is obviously unstable and you're right, you should be cautious because you don't know how far she could go if she snaps. She could come after you and hurt you. She could commit suicide or attempt it or she could go after Kagome and hurt her- probably even kill her."

Inuyasha's heart dropped at the thought. "I can't stay with her mom," he told her. "I have to break it off now- I think if I do that then she could go to Muso and have him console her. I don't intend to hurt her, but I know that if she finds out that Kagome and I are together then that'll hurt even more. I need to straighten this thing out."

"I agree," Inutaisho said. "I think it's for the best that you strike while the iron is hot. Either way you do it, Kikyo is going to be hurt by you breaking up with her but the degree of hurt would be considerably less than if she found out from someone else or caught you two."

Inuyasha nodded and then combed his fingers through his hair. "She's probably already figured it out."

"What?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Kagome can't find the bra she wore to the park yesterday morning," he said. "It's not in my car, I cleaned it this morning."

"So you think Kikyo has it?" his mother asked.

"That's my best bet," Inuyasha told her. "I dropped Kikyo home when she had her fit at the mall. She looked tired so I put her in the backseat."

"The backseat where you and Kagome…"

"I put the blanket we used at the park on the seat," he defended. "I know I don't like Kikyo but I don't hate her enough to do something as cruel as that." Then he continued. "There were a lot of things in the back that I had to put in the trunk and I had to move them quickly before she realized that my boxers were still on the car floor in the back. I didn't realize that Kagome's bra probably ended up under my seat. I had been worried about Kikyo finding the condom we used. But Kagome told me last night that she disposed of it but this morning she told me she left her bra in the car and it wasn't there."

"Well," Inutaisho sighed. "The truth has its ironic ways of coming out."

"I plan to go to her right after I finish talking with you guys," Inuyasha said. "I want to get this straight because I know Kagome's thinking about it and tomorrow is the beginning of exam week and I don't want her mind on this."

"All right Inuyasha," his mother said. "Just be sensitive when you break up with her. It sounds like she's already been through so much."

Inuyasha nodded as he got up and headed upstairs to text Kagome, take a quick shower and head to Kikyo's house to officially break up with her.

* * *

Kagome was in the washroom when a text came through on her phone. She picked it up and smiled when she read it. _**'I 3 u Kags,'**_

"Inuyasha is so sweet," she said to herself as she flushed a bit and texted back, _**'3 u 2'**_

_**'u betta,'**_

Kagome laughed at the next text. _**'Or else what?'**_

_**'I'd have 2 cum ova there and make u'**_

_**'hmm… that sounds nice,' she texted back. 'What r u doing?'**_

_**'Goin 2 Kikyo's.' he texted and then a second later, 'It's time 2 fix this shit,'**_

_**'Tru.' She sighed. 'Yasha?'**_

_**'Yea?'**_

_**'Try not 2 hurt her too much,' Kagome told him.**_

_**'I'm gonna try not 2 hurt her at all,' he texted. 'But that's impossible, so I'll do it as painless as I can.'**_

_**'Okay,'**_

_**'Kagome, what are you doing?'**_

_**'Still in the washroom,' she texted. 'Lots of clothes have piled up,'**_

_**'Tr-'**_

_**'Inuyasha?'**_

He called her phone. "Hey someone in a fucking green Chevy just sped pass me! Nearly scratched my fucking car!"

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" she asked frantically.

"Yeah," he said. "That person must be in a rush to get somewhere. Anyway, I'll talk to you later; I just wanna get this shit over with."

"Okay," she told him. "Be careful."

"I will," he assured her. "Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Kagome hung up the phone and sighed. 'Something doesn't feel right.' Kagome thought for a moment and then she heard wheels screeching.

'What's up with people speeding today?' she wondered.

A moment later, the doorbell rang.

"Kagome can you get the door please?" Saya asked shouting from the upstairs bathroom.

"All right!" Kagome got up from in the washroom and headed for the front door. The doorbell rang again. "I'm coming!"

Nearly tripping, Kagome caught herself and sighed. 'I'm so clumsy,' she thought. "Oh well," she sighed, "Inuyasha loves me anyway."

A smile popped onto her face and when she opened the door her eyes widened as a gasp of shock managed to pass through her windpipe.

* * *

Inuyasha's car slowed when he saw that the ambulance that nearly scratched the paint off his car was parked up in front of Kikyo's house. "What the hell?"

Suddenly, paramedics were rushing out of the house with someone strapped on a gurney. Inuyasha parked at the neighbor's house and sped through the crowd. "What's going on?" he asked but no one could answer him.

He finally made it to the yard when his eyes widened in shock and his breath caught in his throat.

He wasn't seeing this. This was a dream no… this was a fucking nightmare.

"Inuyasha!" A man called to him.

Inuyasha looked at the frantic man. "Yes?"

"Please. She needs you. She doesn't want anyone else." The man told Inuyasha frantically as he pushed Inuyasha toward the ambulance. "Go with her…please!"

"Sir-"

Suddenly, Inuyasha was in an ambulance speeding off to the nearest hospital with a motionless body strapped to a gurney.

His heart sunk as he texted Kagome and couldn't get through… called her phone and still couldn't get through. He looked at the frigid body the paramedics were working on and then swore he heard Kagome scream.

* * *

And that's all I have for now guys. Like I said, we're getting into a lot of drama right now. Can't wait to read what you guys are thinking. Anyway, I have a bunch of Spanish work to do for 12 oclock so we'll play ketchup later.

Inuluver1990 goes to do Español.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	166. Chapter 146: Inuyasha's Guilt

"_**Send a message to the haters, I just want to thank ya'll cause you be helping to make me greater."**_ By Trey Songz (song: Swagga Like Songz) This is a T.I. cover I heard on Youtube. When I heard this song I was like Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuppp! (lol) I'm in luv with Trey right now guys. Yuuuuuuuppp! (Don't mind me I crazy as hell).

Now, before we get into the story drama. I NEED to say thank you to all my wonderful, wonderful, wonderful reviewers!

**This chapter is for you guys:**

xxmonkey27xx

InuyashaFreak77

poppyness

Katelynhonky

Charli2006

Caleb tyler

MyInuYasha17

HayleyHavoc1

darkbloodrose

waking imagination

Sannii

LadyStush

QueenofAlices

Sparks56

inuyasha4life

princessjazzybelle

kiki

midnightflame325

All Silent Readers

You guys don't know how happy I was when I read your posts! Thanks a million guys you are the best! Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 146: Inuyasha's Guilt

Saya was upstairs cleaning the toilet with a white, long handled toilet scrubber when suddenly, she heard her daughter scream. The scream was so piercing, Saya dashed out of the bathroom with the scrubber and headed down the stairs.

"Kagome?" She called as she ran down the stairs. "Did you fall again, sweetie?"

And then she froze.

There was a strange woman, choking her daughter up against the door.

"Kagome!" Fear, mixed with rage and motherly instinct made Saya's eyes go red with anger and all of a sudden, Saya closed the distance between her and Kagome's attacker and as if she had a bat in her hand she used the hard long handled toilet scrubber and beat the woman in her back so hard she let Kagome crumple to the ground.

The attacker turned around to see who had hit her.

Saya threw the scrubber to the floor, balled her fist and punched the woman in her face. "How dare you!" Saya screamed as she grabbed the woman's hair, threw her to the ground and began to bash her face in with her fist. "How dare you harm my daughter!"

Kagome couldn't breathe. She held her throat. It was burning. "I- I-I can't breathe," she tried to speak but the words were distorted with pain. Tears drained down her face as she began to feel as though she was suffocating.

Saya realized instantly who the woman was. It was Kikyo's mother. But that didn't matter. This woman had attacked Kagome… this woman would pay.

"M- m- mom" Kagome tried to call as her vision became hazy. She couldn't breathe. The woman probably damaged her trachea. Kagome's eyes closed as she slumped against the door.

Saya landed one more punch to Mrs. Miko's face before she blanked out. Her face was bloodied. She would surely be black, blue and purple with two black eyes, swollen cheeks and cuts upon her face tomorrow. Saya got off of the unconscious woman and then looked at Kagome.

"Kagome!" Saya ran to her daughter and tapped her cheek lightly.

Saya saw the hand marks on Kagome's neck. "Kagome? Sweetie?"

Kagome's eyes opened slowly. 'C- can't breathe…'

"Can't breathe?"

Kagome tried to nod but found that her neck was hurting so much that she couldn't make a full movement.

'I better not move her,' Saya thought as she noticed how much pain her daughter was in. "I'll call an ambulance,"

Kagome hazily watched as her mom ran to the phone to call an ambulance. 'Inuyasha…' Her eyes closed.

* * *

Inuyasha had been instructed to go into the waiting room as the paramedics took Kikyo away. As he sat in a chair, he rubbed his neck. 'I can't believe this…she slit her wrists...' He felt his heart sink as he remembered Kagome's words.

_**"I feel like something terrible is going to happen… or has already happened and we don't know it yet."**_

_**"You know that saying all good things come to an end?"**_

_**"…I just think that every time we get close to each other, something is going to try and rip us apart."**_

Inuyasha put his hands to his head. 'Why is all this fucking shit happening?' he squeezed as he felt his body begin to tense. 'All we want is to be together. That's it. Why do these things have to happen to us? Kagome and I are meant for each other and yet… I need to talk to her.'

He pulled out his phone to call Kagome's phone but she didn't answer. 'Kagome always answers her phone.' He felt himself begin to worry. He called the house but the phone was busy. 'Why can't I reach her?'

* * *

When Yusuke arrived home with Shippo from the food store an ambulance was driving down the road. Frowning, he turned into the yard. He noticed a green chevy parked by his house.

'That car must've broken down…' Yusuke thought as he stared at it for a moment longer and then they headed inside of the house with the grocery.

"Straight into the kitchen Shippo," Yusuke said knowing his son was going to rest them on the ground in the living room.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Um… there's a strange woman tied up behind the couch."

"What?" Yusuke turned and looked. His eyes widened when he saw a woman- obviously bleeding, tied up with two belts and a note stuck to her forehead. "Go into the kitchen Shippo."

"Okay,"

Shippo did as he was told as his father went to the woman. "What the hell?" He frowned as he took the note off and looked at the woman's battered face.

The woman was beginning to wake. Her face was familiar. It was Mrs. Miko. He never could remember her first name.

'Why is she here… and like this?'

He stood up and looked at the note.

_**Yusuke,**_

_**By the time you read this note I'll be at the hospital with Kagome. I will explain everything but first I need you to take that battered bitch to the police station and tell them I beat the shit out of her and if they need any further information they can come pick me up at the local hospital. Sorry for any inconvenience.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Saya**_

_**P.S. The toilet bowl scrubber rolled under the couch.**_

Yusuke stared at Mrs. Miko and then back at the note. 'Something must have happened to Kagome while I was gone… and obviously Mrs. Miko is a big part of it.'

With a sigh, Yusuke stood up and went to the kitchen. "Shippo, put everything that needs to go into the fridge in there and then go into the car."

"We're going out again?"

Yusuke nodded. "We have to drop this lady off at the police station and then we need to go to Saya and Kagome. They're at the hospital, so hurry up."

"Okay daddy."

As Shippo did as he was told, Yusuke picked the stirring woman up and carried her to his car. He didn't untie her bounds because Yusuke knew Saya had her reasons for tying her up. Shippo came out of the house and Yusuke locked it behind him then they got into the car and drove off.

"Mrs. Higurashi must've been very angry to beat that woman up right daddy?"

"Yes son," Yusuke nodded. 'I hope Kagome's okay… Saya, I'll be there with you soon.'

* * *

Inuyasha was getting sick and tired of wondering why he couldn't get through to Kagome. He got up and decided he would go to her house; it wasn't far from the hospital. He could jog there and check up on her and then get his car from Kikyo's house and head back to the hospital.

As Inuyasha headed for the door to the waiting room, a paramedic's booming voice made everyone freeze.

"OUT OF THE WAY! OUT OF THE WAY!"

Inuyasha was already by the door of the packed room when he saw paramedics rushing someone to the back. Inuyasha couldn't explain what made him step out of the door when it was obvious the paramedics were rushing to get the person to the back. When he stepped out he got a brief glimpse of who was on the stretcher. He only needed a brief glimpse to recognize the extremely familiar face covered by an oxygen mask.

"Kagome?"

"OUT OF THE WAY! OUT OF THE WAY!" A paramedic shouted pushing Inuyasha out of the way.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes.

It was Kagome.

"Kagome!" He shouted as he headed after them but then a hand reached out and clutched onto his shoulder.

He spun around and looked down at the woman Kagome resembled. "Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Inuyasha."

He looked back at the paramedics and saw them go through the doors of the Accident and Emergency sector with Kagome on a stretcher.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON!" Inuyasha's voice exploded as he gripped his head and stormed toward the A&E. All of a sudden five security officers appeared out of nowhere to stop him.

"This is a restricted sector, sir," one of the paramedics said.

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha shouted. "My fucking girlfriend is in there and I want to know why the fuck she is!"

"Inuyasha,"

He turned to look at Mrs. Higurashi. He felt powerless. There was nothing he could do… sure he could beat the hell out of the five officers and rush in to see her but… would doing that help her if her life was in danger.

But how did it get in danger?

She had been fine when he spoke to her like 10 minutes ago and now she had an oxygen mask upon her face and tears had been running down her cheeks.

"Mrs. Higurashi? What happened?" he asked trying so hard not to turn back around to lash out at the security officers who were only trying to do their job.

With a sigh, Mrs. Higurashi took his hand. He saw the blood upon her knuckles and wondered about that as well. He definitely knew Saya would never harm her daughter so obviously something terrible had happened.

Mrs. Higurashi lead him away from the A&E sector and into the waiting room. They sat down and she took deep, shaky breath. Her eyes were red from tears, but it was obvious she was trying to stay as strong as possible.

"Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Kikyo's mother attacked Kagome…"

* * *

**An hour later**

Everyone was in the waiting room now. There was Yusuke seated next to Saya. Then there were Inuyasha's parents, Izayoi and Inutaisho with Sesshoumaru and Kagura. Rin was talking to Shippo. Sango, Miroku, Mira and Niroku were also in the waiting room. Lastly, Kikyo's father was there. His wife had called an five minutes ago from the police station.

The room was almost silent as they waited for a doctor or nurse to come and tell them of Kikyo and Kagome's conditions.

Inuyasha was in a corner, completely dazed by what Saya had told him. She had said that Kagome unknowingly opened the door and Kikyo's mother came in and attacked her… choked her. Saya said she didn't know the reason why Kikyo's mother would do that but she did confess to beating the hell out of her with a toilet bowl scrubber.

Inuyasha of course knew why Mrs. Miko had attacked Kagome. And it was eating at him. 'It's all my fault Kagome's been hurt like this…' he thought as his heart weighed heavy in his chest. 'If I had dumped Kikyo and stayed single… if I had just broken up with her sooner this…'

"Inuyasha?"

He looked up to see his psychiatrist, Niroku.

"I- I don't want to talk about it," Inuyasha said as clear as he possibly could. Words couldn't possibly describe the pain he was feeling at the moment. He was torn to shreds.

"It's not your fault," Niroku said.

Inuyasha scoffed at him. "Of course it isn't. It's not my fault Kikyo nearly killed herself… it's not my fault Kikyo's crazy ass mother nearly killed Kagome. Noooooo it's not my fault at all."

"Inuyasha…"

"Look, I don't want to talk about this shit so leave me the fuck alone right now." He said in a low, deadly tone that made Niroku step back.

"They're going to be all right."

"Yeah, that makes me feel soooo much better," Inuyasha said as he closed his eyes to block out the stares of his family and friends.

* * *

And there you go people! I loved this chapter as well. I will try to get another one out to you guys ASAP. Thanks for reading! Lots of love from The Bahamas.

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	167. Chapter 147: Partially Engaged

Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm gonna try to post again as soon as possible.

Anyway, I took my Spanish Exam today and can anyone spell fail? (Sighs) I studied really hard for it and then when I tried to read the exam paper (Everything in Spanish btw) and I was like… okay…um… what does this paper say? It was like trying to understand a sentence knowing only 2 words and the other 9 words are gibberish. (Sighs) Anyway, I need my Trey Songz and I need my Inuyasha so here it is guys another great chapter to lift my spirits.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 147: Partially Engaged?

Muso's eyes opened. He had blanked out after drinking an entire bottle of whiskey and now he was awake and alert to everything around him. He got up from his chair to take a piss and when he came back into the room he sat by his desk and went over the files he had stolen from Niroku's psychiatric office and other information he had collected. He already had a skeleton of a plan now he needed to add flesh onto the bones. He needed to know exactly what he wanted, how he intended to get it and when he would put the plan into action. He had answers for all the questions but he could still feel that something wasn't right with his plans.

'I need to get this shit straight,' he thought as he looked at the files. It was Inutaisho Takahashi's file. He had already read and memorized the contents in the file. He knew that Inutaisho had quite a few problems in his past but now the man was a successful businessman with a family- a wife, two sons and a granddaughter. Inutaisho had killed a man named Takemaru Setsuna for trying to murder his wife Izayoi when she was going into labor with their son Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha…' Muso frowned and threw the file to the ground. He picked up a tape. It was the same tape he had gotten from Hideka Takani. On it, would be Inuyasha and Kagome practically fucking around unaware of the iris cameras that had been secretly installed in Kagome's former house.

Muso took the tape and headed to the television. From the moment he got the tape he hadn't watched it. His mind had been on other pressing matters- like Akiko. He had been completely focused on making sure Kikyo didn't find out about Akiko and her plans. He didn't want Kikyo to be a part of anything he was doing. He didn't want to hurt her or get her into any kind of trouble.

'Kikyo…'

His heart panged when he remembered the way she had screamed at him and told him that she hated him. It hurt him when she told him yesterday that she didn't want him- she wanted Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha…' he growled. Then going to the VCR he inserted the tape, rewind and pressed play.

The screen was at first pitch black and then a picture formed and it wasn't what he had expected to see. There was a fat white woman and a man who looked like he had been working in a field all his life. They were fucking as if there was no tomorrow. Muso frowned and fast forwarded. When he pressed play the white woman and black man were still fucking. He fast forwarded some more and yet again they were on the tape.

"What the fuck is this?" Muso growled angrily. He kept fast-forwarding and playing until he got to the very end of the tape. Obviously Hideka had given him the wrong tape.

'That man is going to die.' Muso thought as he turned off the television and headed for his shower. On the news he heard that Takani was still in the hospital and was close to dying. Muso hurried his shower and dressed. If Takani was on the edge of death then Muso wanted to be the one to push him off the edge. 'That'll teach that fucker for giving me the wrong tape'. He pocketed his cell phone and picked up his keys. Leaving his apartment he got into his car. 'I'll go see Kikyo after I kill this son of a bitch.'

* * *

"Yusuke?"

Yusuke looked at Saya. "Yeah?"

"You did take that woman I tied up to the police station right?" Saya asked him softly.

He nodded. "They nearly arrested me for battery."

She blinked at him in shock.

When he saw her reaction he smirked. "I'm kidding Saya," he said.

She sighed. "And why haven't they arrived to take me away?"

"I asked for a favor," he said. "You see, I graduated with a few of the officers and even though it's against their rules they told me to have you in the station before 7am tomorrow."

She nodded.

"What happened again?" he asked.

Saya sighed. "I think everyone here should know what happened." She said.

"Okay,"

Yusuke got everyone's attention- at least everyone who was either family or closely related to Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes opened as he heard Saya's mother begin to recount why Kagome was in the hospital. It weighed heavily on him so as she spoke he left the room and went into the hall. He couldn't bear hearing the story again.

* * *

Inutaisho saw his son leave. He stayed until he knew the gist of the event and then went out into the hall to talk to his son.

"Inuyasha,"

"Not now dad," Inuyasha said. "I don't need a lecture, I don't need advice, I just need to be alone. I don't want to hear anything."

"You know when people try talking to you, you should listen even when you really don't want to," His father said. "You might actually hear something of importance to your situation."

Inuyasha sighed and sat on the floor. Leaning against the wall, he decided to just listen to what his dad had to say. "Well?"

"Kagome and Kikyo are going to be fine," Inutaisho said.

"I- I know that but-"

"But the guilt of the entire situation is consuming you right now,"

Inuyasha nodded. "If- If I had just broken up with Kikyo-"

"What's done is done," Inutaisho cut him off. "You didn't break up with her and now she's in the hospital because she almost committed suicide by cutting her wrists. Inuyasha, it's not all your fault she's in here."

"But I'm part of the fault," Inuyasha said.

"She's part of the fault as well," Inutaisho told him.

Inuyasha looked at his father. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sure that when a person attempts suicide there are lots of factors that go into it," Inutaisho said. "A person just doesn't decide to kill themselves for no reason."

"She had a reason."

"All right and what was that reason?"

Inuyasha thought about the question. "She probably thought the bra she fou-"

"Probably," Inutaisho cut him off. "Kikyo seems to be the type of girl who will come to you and ask you about whatever she found. She's they type of girl who screams and makes a scene."

"I know but-"

"There are other factors to this," Inutaisho said. "You told your mother and I that she was abducted and held at gunpoint?"

"Yes,"

"Did she talk about it?"

"Well- no but-"

"Did you ask her to talk about it?"

"Well- yes but-"

"Did she want to talk about it?"

"No but-"

"Then is it your fault she kept such a traumatic event to herself?"

"No it isn't-"

"You tried to help her didn't you?"

"I did,"

"Then how is it your fault if she didn't want to talk about what happened? How is it your fault that she 'probably' assumed the bra she 'probably' found in your car was 'probably' another girl's bra?"

Inuyasha couldn't answer.

"As far as I'm concerned. You did all you could do- except call the police. The police should know about her abduction so that they could look into it. They also need to look into Muso Hakudoshi."

"Muso?" Inuyasha frowned. "Why Muso?"

Inutaisho was about to open his mouth when a doctor walked to them. Inuyasha shot up from the hall floor. "Kagome? Is she okay?"

The doctor looked at him. "She's fine-"

"Can I see her?" Inuyasha asked. He was more than a little ready to sprint into the back to see his true girlfriend.

"Inuyasha," Inutaisho called.

"We'll finish talking later dad," Inuyasha said. "I have to see her."

"Only parents first and then-"

Inuyasha felt anger begin to bubble inside of him. The doctor noticed. "Listen, if her parents say you can go before them then-"

"All right," Inuyasha said leading the doctor into the waiting room to speak to Kagome's mother.

Inutaisho smirked. 'He reminds me so much of myself when I was younger-'

Then suddenly, Inutaisho saw a young man walk into the hospital. The man looked familiar, but Inutaisho was certain that he didn't know him on any kind of level except probably his name.

And when the young man began to head down the hall with a nurse, Inutaisho heard the guy's voice and recalled it as the same voice he heard yesterday.

It was Muso Hakudoshi.

* * *

Saya saw Inuyasha come in with a doctor. She opened her purse, happy that she had actually remembered to take the little box she found under Yusuke's couch in the living room. Yusuke had gone to speak to Sango and Miroku and when she saw him coming back to her, she quickly slipped on the beautiful piece of jewelry. It fit perfectly.

Yusuke came to her and she stood. He took her hand, knowing that she wanted him to hold it and he felt something strange. He picked up her hand and saw the ring. His eyes widened in shock and he looked at her. She didn't look back at him. She was looking at the doctor who was being ushered in with Inuyasha. Yusuke felt his heart race.

'Why is she wearing that ring?' he thought. 'How in the hell did she find it? What is she thinking? Geez, she has on her secretary face- I can't figure out anything she's thinking when she has that face on.'

"Mrs. Higurashi?" The doctor called.

"Yes?"

"I'm your daughter's doctor and I've come to tell you that she is fine and well and that you can go and see her-"

"She's okay?"

The doctor nodded and Saya felt a rush of happiness come over her. Tears began to form. She had been so afraid when Kagome had told her she couldn't breathe and then began to blank out.

"Now only you and-" The doctor looked at Yusuke. "Are you the father?"

Saya interjected. "He's my fiancé," she told the doctor and showed him the beautiful ruby-diamond ring.

"Close enough," the doctor said with a nod at the obviously happy woman and the handsomely, stunned man. "Now, this young man however-"

"You know what," Inuyasha interjected a little shocked to actually hear that Mrs. Higurashi was engaged to his principal. "Never mind," he said realizing that Saya and Yusuke should be the first to see Kagome and not him.

"Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi frowned slightly. "What is it?"

Inuyasha sat down. "I was told parents have to go first so… I'm not-"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at him. "You can go see her,"

Inuyasha blinked up at her. "Pardon?"

She laughed. "I'm just happy she's okay. You can see her first, Inuyasha."

"But-"

She shook her head. "Go," she said to him. "Then Yusuke and I will go and see her."

"Are you sure?"

Saya sat down and pulled Yusuke down to sit beside her. "If I wasn't sure, I'd be pulling Yusuke down the hall instead of sitting now go before I change my mind."

Inuyasha thanked her and then looked at the doctor. "Which room is?"

"Emergency 7"

Inuyasha was out of the room and down the hall in no time at all. The doctor looked back at Saya and Yusuke. "He must really like her."

Saya shook her head. "If he only liked her I would have made him wait. But since I know he loves her-"

She didn't have to finish the sentence. The doctor nodded and turned around.

"Doctor?"

"It was Mr. Miko."

"Yes?"

"Do you have any word of Kikyo Miko's status?" Mr. Miko asked. He had the look of an extremely worried father.

"I'm going to check on her now," the doctor told him. "I'll send a nurse to tell you when you can come to see her."

"All right," Mr. Miko nodded. "Thank you."

Then the doctor left. Mr. Miko turned his attention to Saya and Yusuke. They were staring at him.

"Mrs. Higurashi," he said. "Please allow me to apologize on behalf of my wife,"

Saya looked at him and the hard stare she was giving him melted away.

"I didn't know where she went when she rushed out of the house," he told her. "Everything just happened so quickly. All I remember was hearing her scream when she found Kikyo bleeding and unconscious on the bathroom floor. Blood was gushing from Kikyo's hands and there was a knife on the tiles. My wife ran down the stairs and began to tell me that Kikyo was dying in the bathroom. I went up there to check while she called the ambulance. I was afraid to touch Kikyo but I did and I could still feel a pulse. Then I heard the sirens and I looked out the window and I saw my wife jump into her green Chevy and speed off as the ambulance arrived."

Saya nodded but said nothing. This man was frantic, he was so afraid, and so worried for his daughter.

"So you don't have any clue as to why your wife attacked Kagome?" Yusuke asked.

Mr. Miko shook his head. "No." he said honestly. "I have no clue, but I am really sorry about it." He told them. "We don't have to take this to court or anything. I'm more than willing to pay for any hospital fees and whatever else deemed necessary to settle this."

"Mr. Miko?"

"Yes?"

"I hope Kikyo is well," Saya said. "We will talk about the details of this situation at length later. Right now, just focus on your daughter's welfare."

Mr. Miko nodded and left to sit down in the far corner of the waiting room.

"Do you mind explaining the whole, "I'm your fiancé thing?" Yusuke asked a moment later.

She looked at him and then smiled. "They won't let anyone other than family go first unless permission is given to a specific person like Inuyasha for example. I really don't want to go alone- and Kagome already thinks of you as her father- so…"

He nodded.

"It's a really beautiful ring Yusuke," Saya said as she took it off. "Was it your wife's own?"

He shook his head and looked at the ring she was preparing to put back in its box. He stopped her. "Keep it on," he told her.

"Huh?"

"It fits right doesn't it?"

"It fits perfectly," she said softly.

He took the ring and put it back on her finger. "Then maybe it was made for you,"

She stared at the ring. "Yusuke-"

He hushed her. "We can talk about it later."

She nodded and rested her head on his chest.

* * *

Inutaisho kept his eyes on the young man that was coming his way. He had seen his son speed down the hall and was actually glad that Muso hadn't noticed him and Inuyasha hadn't realized just how close in proximity to him Muso was.

Nonchalantly, Inutaisho leaned up against the wall as Muso began to pass with a nurse. When suddenly, Muso stopped and turned to look at him.

"Good afternoon," Inutaisho greeted.

The nurse smiled at him and greeted back but Muso stayed quiet.

"The room is-"

"I can find it," Muso said feeling the vibe Inutaisho was sending his way.

"Are you cert-"

"You can go," Muso told her bluntly.

The nurse nodded and left to go back to her station. Muso and Inutaisho stared each other down.

"Mr. Takahashi, right?"

"Yes," Inutaisho answered. "Hakudoshi, correct?"

"Yeh, you wanna talk to me or sumtin?" Muso asked pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Why? Does it look like I want to talk to you?"

"It does," Muso said. "So say what you wanna say so I can go see who I came to see."

"You mean Kikyo?"

Muso frowned. "Kikyo?"

Inutaisho noticed the reaction automatically. "You don't know?"

Muso felt his heart rush as he picked up his phone and called Kikyo's number but it kept ringing. "What don't I know?"

"Kikyo's been admitted to this hospital."

Muso took a deep breath and put his phone up before he broke it. "Why?"

"It's not my place to say,"

"All right then," Muso said as he looked into the waiting room and then noticed all the familiar faces. But he didn't see Inuyasha or Kagome. 'Figures-'

"Inuyasha isn't in there."

"Obviously," Muso looked at him. "And Kagome?"

"She's been admitted to the hospital as well,"

Muso's forehead creased. "Bitch fight?"

"No." Inutaisho didn't crack a smile. "It's not my place to tell you what happened or how it happened, but I'm sure I can tell you that Kikyo attempted suicide and Kagome was nearly murdered."

Muso froze. "Kikyo tried to kill herself?"

"Yes," Inutaisho clarified. He wanted to see the reactions this boy would give off. He wanted to keep the conversation going for a little while so he could take in certain details of this boy and recall it if he ever had to.

"Okay," Muso said feeling his hands tighten to fists. "Kikyo- suicide attempt, Kagome- almost murdered- your wife ain't crying meaning Inuyasha's probably perfectly fine."

"He is," Inutaisho said. "Not a hair harmed on his head."

"Thank you for telling me," Muso said as he began to walk off.

"What do you intend to do?"

Muso stopped but didn't turn around. "I intend to harm more than a hair on his head."

"Is that so?"

He turned. "Yes. I promised myself that if anything happened to her I'd make him pay."

Inutaisho nodded. "I see. I suggest you rethink that promise."

Muso's eyes narrowed. "And why do you suggest that?"

"Simple. I'm not going to allow you to start up anything with my son."

Muso snorted. "He's a bit old for you to still be trying to protect, isn't he? Or is he some kind of daddy's child?"

Inutaisho shook his head. "It's not him I'm trying to protect. It's you."

* * *

Yuuup! There you go guys another chapter as I listen to Trey Songz. Please review I hope you like and yes the shit is about to hit the ceiling real soon. Lol. Can't wait till you guys find out the kind of twisted crap I'm planning. Lol.

Anyway, please review. I hope you enjoyed.

**Inuluver1990 is going to write another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	168. Chapter 148: Don't Let It Die

My fans are so amazing! Thank all of you for reviewing and cheering me up about my spanish exam I probably failed. Thank you so much! And I finished all my schoolwork early so that I could write a bunch of chapters. Yayyyyyy! Or should I say YUUUP! Lol. Still on my Trey run guys.

I'm only posting 1 chap tonight but I'll try to post more tomorrow. And now let's get back into this highly addictive story, shall we?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 148: Don't Let It Die

Inuyasha reached Kagome's hospital room swiftly and took a deep breath before tapping lightly and walking in. Kagome was lying down with her eyes opened and a brace around her neck. His heart weighed heavily in his chest as she turned her head to look at him.

"Don't move," he told her quickly as he went to her so she wouldn't have to move her neck.

"Inu- yasha?" her voice was soft and raspy.

He pulled a seat next to her and sat down. "Kagome? Are you okay?"

She tried to nod but her neck hurt. He saw the pain come to her face.

"Damn it you're not okay if you're feeling pain!" He shot up from his seat and headed for the door to get a nurse.

"Inuyasha-" she called and then began to cough a little.

"Fuck," he went back to her and picked up her Styrofoam cup. He went to the water cooler in her room and poured some in then went to her to help her drink. The water was cool and soothing going down her aching throat.

"In-uyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"You- you look terrible," she said noticing his expression and the grief he was trying so hard to hide from her.

He finished her water and put the cup back on the table. "How do you expect me to look when you're in a hospital bed, with a brace around your neck and I'm worried sick?"

"I'm- I'm okay," she told him as she reached out for his hand. "It just hurts a little."

"It shouldn't hurt at all-"

She squeezed his hand. "I'm fine."

He bit his lip. "I don't like seeing you like this," he said. "You're- you're not supposed to be here."

She sighed softly. "You're wrong-"

He stared at her. "How so?"

"I- I want to sit up," she told him.

"No lay down."

"Please?" she asked as she tried to get up a little.

"Damn it Kagome, you're lying down for a reason."

"Incline the bed then," she told him. "Push the red button on the side."

He found it and the bed inclined a little. "Better?"

"Yes," she said putting on a little smile for him.

"Now what do you mean I'm wrong about you not supposing to be here?"

She sniffed and took his hand again. "This is just a repercussion of the stupid decision I made-"

Inuyasha groaned. "Not that shit again Kagome!" he frowned at her. "It's not your fault-"

She bit into her lip and wanted to turn her head from him but it hurt too much. "Inuyasha, if I hadn't told you to go back to her then this-"

"Wouldn't have happened," he finished. "But Kagome I already told you that I could have just stayed single and go after you. I didn't HAVE to go back to Kikyo. I only did because I knew it would make you feel a little more secure. You were afraid to be with me and so you knew that if I still had Kikyo I wouldn't be able to come at you so directly. That made you comfortable and at ease. I didn't want you to be afraid of me so I went back to her. It was my decision."

She sighed. "It's not your fault Inuyasha-"

"It is my fault," he told her. "If I had just broken up with her and just controlled myself around you in the first place you wouldn't have been so afraid of me. You wouldn't have had a reason to need me to go back to her if I had controlled myself."

"Inuyash-"

"I'm sorry Kagome," he said his voice breaking as he held his head down. "I- I never wanted anything like this to happen to you- or Kikyo. I just want us to be together- but I've been so fucking selfish I didn't think about you or Kikyo and now both of you are injured in hospital beds while I'm- I'm fine."

"No you're not fine," she told him.

"You know what I mean," he rested his head on her lap.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"What do you mean by me and Kikyo are injured?" she asked.

He looked up at her. 'Oh yeah, Kagome doesn't know…'

"Well?" she asked.

Inuyasha sighed as rubbed his face into her flat stomach only covered by a blue hospital gown. "Kikyo tried to kill herself."

Kagome's heart plummeted. "What?"

He inhaled deeply as he managed to get his arms around her and hold her. "She slit her wrists."

"Oh my-" Kagome felt her throat constrict. The pain mounted and even though she tried not to cry out, it escaped her lips.

"Kagome," he held her tightly. "Please, don't hurt yourself," he told her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you like this."

Kagome tried to calm down but she was beginning to shake. "Suicide?"

"Kagome-"

"But why?" Kagome asked him as tears drained down her face. "Why would she do that?"

"I'm- I'm not sure," he told her as he tried to comfort her.

"You haven't gone to see her?"

He shook his head. "The doctors haven't said we could see her yet. I came straight to you the moment the doctor told me you were okay and could see people."

"This is horrible," Kagome's voice cracked.

"Kagome," Inuyasha stared her in the eyes.

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?"

She blinked at him and then closed her eyes.

Inuyasha sat back in his chair, his heart pounding slowly. He knew what she was thinking. "You think I should break up with you and focus on Kikyo, right?"

She looked at him.

"You know what," he stood up and turned from her. "Forget what I just said that you were thinking. I don't know what you're thinking right now-" he was heading for the door.

"I wasn't thinking that," she told him.

He stopped.

"I was thinking that maybe you should go talk to Kikyo, see how she's doing- find out what made her want to kill herself," she said. "Inuyasha I know you think I'm going to tell you we should break up because of this- and yes maybe weeks ago before we… we went completely intimate with each other I would have told you to- but- but you're mine Inuyasha."

He turned to look at her.

"This- this right here is just an obstacle and- and if I- if we allow this to get between us then… then what kind of relationship do we really have?" she asked. "We don't know what caused Kikyo to do what she did but we know we may have played a part in the ultimate cause. We don't know all the factors that lead her to slitting her wrists- and so I can't say what it is I want to do until we find out the truth."

"Kagome-"

"This is a mountain Inuyasha," she told him. "We're climbing up it and our hands are bleeding and freezing, but we have to keep going or- or we'll never overcome it. Our relationship- it'll die if we don't keep climbing… I- I don't want it to die Inuyasha."

He started to walk back to her.

"I love you too much to let it die… please," she whispered as he closed the distance between them. "Please don't let it die."

"I won't," he told her as he bent to claim her lips softly.

They could breathe again.

Kagome's arms wrapped around his neck and her lips parted to let his tongue enter the warm depths of her mouth.

Completion.

Wrapped in each other's arms they were complete. Their hearts beat as one as they made a promise to overcome any obstacle that tried to come between them.

"Owww!"

"Shit," he pulled from her as her hands went to her neck.

"Sorry," she said softly as she laid back on the bed. "I- I couldn't help myself from kissing you like that-"

Inuyasha sighed and combed his fingers through his hair. "You okay?"

"Fine," she said giving him a smile.

"I can have the nurse give you some painkillers,"

"I'm all right," she told him. "I don't need painkillers-"

"Okay," he began to sit down again. "Do you need anything?"

"Yes,"

He looked at her. "What is it?"

She moved the sheet off of her and opened her arms. "I need you,"

"Kagome," he was shocked at her words. "You want to fuck? Right now?"

Kagome exploded into laughter so suddenly she began to cough and he gave her more water. "I don't want to have sex Inuyasha! I want you to kiss me again!"

"Then why pull off the sheet and spread yourself like that?" he asked reddening when he realized his mind had shot straight to the gutter.

"I didn't spread myself," she huffed. "Now get on top of me and kiss me. I can't move my neck right now so you gotta go missionary."

He positioned himself on top of her as he said, "If your mother comes in here and sees me-"

"Your clothes are still on,"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he held himself up on his strong forearms. "Clothes on or not I'm still gonna look like I'm fucking you."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So,"

"Dirty girl," he murmured as she laughed softly. He closed the distance between their lips and poured his passion out to her with his kiss.

* * *

"Kikyo- suicide attempt, Kagome- almost murdered- your wife ain't crying meaning Inuyasha's probably perfectly fine."

"He is," Inutaisho said. "Not a hair harmed on his head."

"Thank you for telling me," Muso said as he began to walk off.

"What do you intend to do?"

Muso stopped but didn't turn around. "I intend to harm more than a hair on his head."

"Is that so?"

He turned. "Yes. I promised myself that if anything happened to Kikyo I'd make him pay."

Inutaisho nodded. "I see. I suggest you rethink that promise."

Muso's eyes narrowed. "And why do you suggest that?"

"Simple. I'm not going to allow you to start up anything with my son."

Muso snorted. "He's a bit old for you to still be trying to protect him, isn't he? Or is he some kind of daddy's child?"

Inutaisho shook his head. "It's not him I'm trying to protect. It's you."

Muso's lip twitched and his eyes heated. "And why do you feel the need to protect me? You're not my fucking father."

"Yes and you're really fucking lucky I'm not cause you'd be laid out on the ground by now," Inutaisho said his voice so deadly it made Muso's hair stand on end.

"Is that so?" Muso folded his arms.

"It is," Inutaisho said. "Now we can make this simple. You came here to see someone specific, so how about you go see that person and then come back when my son and family have left so that you can see Kikyo?"

"And why should I wait till you leave?"

"Quite frankly, I don't trust you not to start up some shit with Inuyasha."

Muso smirked. "Smart man… but that's not going to stop me from not staying here" Muso said. "Besides, I don't know what kind of ass you take me to be. I know you're not saying all this because you're trying to protect me."

Inutaisho shrugged. "You're right, I'm not."

"Then why?" Muso asked leaning against the hallway wall as a nurse passed eyeing him down from head to toe.

"Three reasons," Inutaisho said. "One- my son is going to beat the shit out of your ass if you give him any kind of reason- and I won't stop him. Two- I have more important things to do with my money than spend it to bail my son out of jail for beating you half to death. Three- and the most important reason of all- I'll beat you down myself if you distress my wife."

Muso heard the seriousness in his voice. He kept his cool and just shrugged again. "I don't think you get it." Muso said. "One- Inuyasha can try to beat the shit out my ass but he won't be too successful if he's picking his guts up off the floor when I gut him like a pig." Muso snarled. "Two- You won't be spending your money to bail your son out jail- you'll be spending your money on a burial for him- cause when I'm finished with him he's gonna be dead. Three- I couldn't give a flying fuck about distressing your beautiful, sexy-ass wif-"

Suddenly, Muso found himself choking for air. He was on his toes as Inutaisho squeezed his throat. "Listen here you fucking bastard. I draw the line when you disrespect my wife and threaten my family. Now I'm giving you a choice-"

Muso struggled to break free but Inutaisho's grip was powerful.

"Leave and come back when my family is gone or stay, stir up trouble and I will have the police down here in a heartbeat to take you away and question you about Kikyo's abduction."

Muso froze suddenly.

Inutaisho dropped him and stared at him with an intensity that nearly burned him. "That's right." Inutaisho said as Muso choked and gasped for air. "I know you're involved with what happened to her on Friday."

Muso stared up at him. "I- I don't know what you're talking about."

Inutaisho fixed his clothes as he spoke. "And now you want to act ignorant of a fact that was too obvious yesterday."

"Explain,"

"I didn't expect Inuyasha and Kagome to pick up on what you said due to the circumstances," Inutaisho said. "But I heard everything. I picked up on one specific thing you said yesterday after explaining what happened to Kikyo."

Muso didn't like where this conversation was headed but he had to continue with it so he didn't raise anymore of Inutaisho's alarms. This man was obviously too intelligent and quick minded.

"You said that Kikyo didn't tell you anything." Inutaisho said. "Now that really made me think. You see, if she told you nothing then how is it that you knew that she was abducted, held at gunpoint, taken home and tried to call Inuyasha so he could come to be with her?"

Muso finally realized he had fucked up. Muso frowned at him. "You're wrong," Muso said. "I didn't say Kikyo didn't tell me anything. That's impossible if she didn't tell me anything then-"

"Then it means 1) you knew what was going to happen, 2) you were there watching everything or 3) you were doing both. You probably masterminded the abduction and-"

"Bullshit," Muso spat at him. "I'd never do that to Kikyo."

"But you admit you knew what was going to happen and you didn't contact the police-"

"I didn't know shit." Muso told him angrily.

"Of course, you'll be the first person the police look at." Inutaisho said. "I mean you were the one who came to Inuyasha and told him what happened to Kikyo…"

"I'll leave," Muso realized that this man would not let this situation die and Muso didn't want him to pry any other information out of him. 'This man is dangerous to me,'

"Smart decision," Inutaisho said.

"But I want to see Kikyo first,"

Inutaisho stared at him. "There hasn't been word of her-"

Then suddenly the nurse, who had stared him down appreciatively when she passed the first time, appeared from around the corner and Muso went to her.

"Hello," he said. "I'm Kikyo Miko's half brother. I've just found out that she was brought here to be treated. Can I go to see her?"

* * *

And that's the chapter guys. Hope you liked! Please review. Thanks a million!

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	169. Chapter 149: E6 and E7

**I'm back! Okay people, I've got great news! I did my speech Friday before last and thought that I did so bad on it but when I got my critique back I didn't do as bad as I thought! I got a 'B'! Yay me. I'm soooooo happy! As for my Spanish exam… we haven't gotten that back but I'll tell you what I got when I do.**

**Now let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 149: E6 and E7

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he held himself up on his strong forearms. "Clothes on or not I'm still gonna look like I'm fucking you."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So,"

"Dirty girl," he murmured as she laughed softly. He closed the distance between their lips and poured his passion out to her with his kiss.

Inuyasha's body was hard as he found himself rubbing his pelvis into hers. Kagome was responding similarly as her pelvis moved upward to rub into his. Their passion for each other was like fire- it surprised them that it didn't burn through Kagome's hospital bed.

Kagome's hands had somehow found their way into his shirt and she was feeling the hard, toned muscles underneath.

Then suddenly the door opened, Inuyasha and Kagome turned to look at the door. Kagome cried out in pain and Inuyasha got off of her cursing.

"Shit Kagome you know you can't move your head like that-"

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed as tears came to her eyes from the pain. "I just wanted to see who was coming in-"

"Fuck," Inuyasha muttered as he wiped the tears that dripped down her cheeks.

"Don't worry I'm just a nurse," the old woman said coming in to the room. "And you two really shouldn't be having sex in here."

"We weren't-"

"Don't tell me- I know what I saw young lady," the nurse said. "Now let me take a look at you."

Kagome sighed as Inuyasha moved out of the way.

"Your vitals are good, your breathing and heart rate are fine- though undoubtedly sped up by all the action ye were getting from this young man."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and muttered, "old hag,"

"Have you done your x-rays?" the old woman asked her.

"Yes I have," Kagome answered as she read the woman's name tag. 'Kaede, senior nurse'

"Then I will go and retrieve them for the doctor. He will be back momentarily." Kaede said as she headed for the door. "And young man, I suggest you reign in your lust. I understand she's a beautiful girl but ye shouldn't act like a dog with such base instincts and think to rut her in a hospital bed, especially with her neck!"

Inuyasha's lip twitched as he frowned at the old woman who left. Inuyasha went back to Kagome who was trying not to laugh. "I thought nurses were supposed to be young and sexy with large tits and-"

"Inuyasha!"

"I mean she's got massive tits but fuck- she's got more tits than an elephant."

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome knocked him. "Don't be so mean!"

Inuyasha smirked. "That's what she gets for calling me a dog- old hag,"

"Inuyasha!"

He laughed and leaned down to kiss her again. "I'm gonna rut you," He joked.

Kagome laughed. "You're crazy,"

"I know," he smiled satisfied to see that she was smiling as well.

* * *

"I'm Kikyo Miko's half brother. I've just found out that she was brought here to be treated. " Muso asked and then looked at her name tag it read 'Yura'. "Can I go to see her? Yura?"

"I'm sorry," Yura said kind of flustered by the deep, hot look in his violet eyes. The man was a fine piece of work, she admitted to herself. "But only parents can-"

"I thought it was family first," Muso told her as his eyes looked onto the pad she had in her hands. He read the name which was second to the very top.

**K. Higurashi: Room E7**

"Parents-" Yura explained as she thought, 'Is he staring at my breasts?'

Muso nodded and bent to her ear, he couldn't find the name he was most interested in. "You have very beautiful tits. I'd love to pop your nipples in my mouth."

Yura reddened as he licked his lips. "Would you like that?" He asked with a smile as he took the hand covering the name on the pad and popped her perfectly manicured index finger into his mouth sucked it gently, grazing it with his teeth.

"I- I- I…" she pulled away quickly.

He smirked. "No matter," he said as she shuffled the pad. His eyes caught onto another name.

**K. Miko: Room E6**

"I'm going to the restroom," he told her. "If you're quick enough and you meet me in there, I may just taste those luscious nipples…and more" he cupped her between her legs before walking away leaving Yura feeling as though her knees had been replaced with jello.

'Too easy,' Muso thought as he headed up the stairs and turned a corner. He followed the signs until he got to the E-hall. He read the numbers as he walked down the hall. "E3…E4…E5…"

Then he got to E6 and E7. The hall was such that on one side was E6 and directly on the opposite side was E7, so it was like he was in the centre and he had to choose which room he would go into first.

'Inuyasha must be with Kagome,' he thought as he put a hand upon the knob for E7. But then he stopped and turned to E6. 'I need to make this visit quick so that I can leave. Inuyasha's father is too close to the truth and I don't need the police investigating me as Muso.'

And so Muso walked into Kikyo's room. His heart plummeted when he saw her.

"Kikyo?"

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were still kissing and laughing when the doctor walked in. "Ms. Higurashi, I see you're wide awake."

"Yes,"

He went to her and Inuyasha moved out of the way. When the doctor saw her, he was a little shocked. "Wow,"

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

The doctor looked at Inuyasha and then back at Kagome. "You didn't look like this when I left you,"

Kagome blinked at him and then asked, "What do you mean?" she tried to smooth her hair and fix herself.

When he realized what she was doing, he smiled at her. "You look fine," he told her. "I meant when I left you didn't have so much color in your face. You're flushed and lively right now."

"Oh," Kagome stopped fixing herself and pointed at Inuyasha. "It's his fault,"

"I confess," Inuyasha smirked. "It is,"

The doctor nodded and looked at the pad in his hands. "I've gotten your x-rays and everything is all right. There are no broken bones, fractures or anything."

"That's good," Kagome said.

"You are experiencing soreness and irritation correct?"

"Yes,"

"And it hurts to move your neck correct?"

"It does a little," she said truthfully.

"All right, I will prescribe some oral medication, a cream for any marks you may have as a result of having your trachea compressed and I will suggest you wear this brace for a week or until you can move your head without it hurting."

"Yes sir,"

"Now, I'll just leave-"

"Doctor?"

"Yes Ms. Higurashi,"

"I've heard that Kikyo Miko was brought here as well," she said. Inuyasha looked at her as she talked to the doctor. "Can anyone go to see her now?"

* * *

Kikyo was obviously tied down to her bed, her wrists wrapped in bandages and wires attached to her skin. Muso entered and locked the door; he went to her and reached out to touch her face. Her eyes opened slowly and she focused on him.

"Muso?"

"Hey," he said as he sat next to her on the bed.

"Wh- what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he lied. The only reason he had come to the hospital was to end Takani's life. Now Takani was the furthest thing from his mind and Kikyo had his complete attention.

"H- how'd you find out?"

He shrugged. "I know everything," he told her as he bent to kiss her.

"Don't," she said as she turned her head.

He frowned. "Kikyo-"

"I told you I never wanted to see you again,"

He felt his entire body flame with anger. "You said you didn't want to see Naraku. I am not-"

"You're one and the same person!" she shouted at him, angry that she couldn't lash out of him.

"You should be fucking happy I'm here!" he shouted back at her. "Where's your fucking boyfriend Kikyo? Where's Inuyasha? Why isn't he here with you when he fucking should be?"

Kikyo quieted immediately as Muso raged at her.

"I'm trying to show you I actually give a fuck about you and this is how you treat me?" He headed for the door. "You know what fuck all dis shit! Just know that while you're in here alone Inuyasha's probably got his fucking tongue down Kagome's throat and his fingers up her pussy!"

"Muso! Please! Don't go!"

He stopped as his hand grabbed onto the doorknob. Kikyo began to cry. He inhaled deeply as he began to open the door.

"Please- please don't go," she said to him. "I'm sorry- I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me. I've just been going through so much and- and I don't know what I want right now," she told him as the tears drained down her face.

He exhaled the breath he didn't even realize he was holding in and closed the door. "Why'd you try to kill yourself Kikyo?" He turned to look at her. "Why?"

Kikyo stayed silent.

"Well?" he asked as he went back to her. "Why would you harm yourself like that?"

"My- my life's just really fucked up," she confessed. "I have nothing."

He frowned. "What do you mean you have nothing?"

"I was abducted and I just realized how unsecure my life is. Those men- as big as they were- were able to grab me out of my house and take away every ounce of the security I thought I had. I have no security. No friends-"

"What about-"

"Sango?" Kikyo spat. "That bitch hates me!" she told him as the tears dripped from her face. "I know she hates me. I don't have any friends! And as for Inuyasha-"

Muso felt his entire being grow hot with anger. "Inuyasha?"

Kikyo shrugged. "You're probably right," she said softly. "He's probably with Kagome fucking her lights out while I'm here- alone and…"

Muso cut her off by crashing his lips onto hers. "You're not alone Kikyo. You have me."

"Mu-"

He kissed her repeatedly. "I don't know if Inuyasha's really with Kagome," he said. "I don't have any proof. I just said that to make you see that if Inuyasha really loved you the way I do, he'd be here."

"You love me?" she sniffled.

"You know I do. I've told you that many times-"

"I- I didn't really believe you," she told him honestly.

He stared at her. "Do you believe me now?"

She shrugged. "I'm- I'm not sure-"

"How can I prove it Kikyo?" he asked urgently. "I'll do anything- how can I prove to you that I love you?"

She thought about it. "Untie me," she said softly. "I feel like I'm in an asylum."

He untied her hands quickly. "Anything else?"

"Um…" she stared at him. 'He does look so good right now,' she thought and found herself licking her lips.

"Kikyo?"

"I know what I want," she said.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked feeling a certain change in the air around them.

Kikyo reached for the hem of her hospital gown and began to raise it until she was uncovered. She was completely naked underneath.

'Inuyasha didn't want to have sex with me yesterday,' she thought as Muso got the picture and unloosed his belt. 'Muso always wants to have sex- I need some relief.'

"Are you sure about this?" he asked as he got on top of her wearing only his shirt and socks.

"Have sex with me," she told him as her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him down to kiss her.

Muso wasted no time making sure he was hard and that she was wet and ready for a penetration so deep he'd see his cock head coming up her throat.

"N- now" she moaned as he rubbed her with his skillful hands.

Muso took his cock and put it in the spot that was the most familiar spot on her body to him and he dove in deep making her back arch and a moan erupt pass from her lips.

"Doctor?"

"Yes Kagome,"

"I've heard that Kikyo Miko was brought here as well," she said. Inuyasha looked at her as she talked to the doctor. "Can anyone go to see her now?"

"Only her family at the moment," the doctor told her.

"Is she all right?" Inuyasha asked.

"She should be fine.

"That's good to hear," Kagome said, "Where's her room?"

"It's right across from yours. E6."

"Okay thank you," Kagome smiled.

The doctor nodded and left the room. He opened the door to E6 very softly and was completely shocked to see Kikyo's bare legs wrapped around some guy's bare ass, moaning as he penetrated in a very rough, animalistic manner.

It was obvious that they knew each other and it was also clear that they were too consumed in what they were doing to hear the door close. The doctor looked at the pad and read Kikyo's information he had gotten from his senior nurse Kaede. He frowned at the results he got. 'Something's not right with this,' he thought as he headed down the hall. 'I'm going to clarify these results with the nurse and when I come back that man will be escorted off of the property.'

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were caught up in a lip lock when Saya and Yusuke walked into the room.

"Let her breathe Inuyasha," Saya smiled happily to see her daughter wide awake and flushed with embarrassment.

He broke the kiss reluctantly and got up from his seat beside her so that her mother could come to her.

"Hello sweetie," Mrs. Higurashi sat down next to her daughter.

"Hi mom,"

"You look fine," she said as she cupped her daughter's face to look at it better.

"I am fine," Kagome smiled at her. "The doctor said I could go home today. They took x-rays and nothing's damaged too badly."

"That's wonderful," Yusuke said as he stood next to Mrs. Higurashi. "It's great to see you're okay Kagome."

She smiled at them. Her mother and Yusuke really did look amazing together. Then suddenly, Kagome's eyes caught the ring on her mom's hand.

"Mom?"

"Yes Kagome,"

Kagome shot upward to get a closer look at the ring but she jerked so fast her neck started to pain and she exclaimed.

"Damn it Kagome!" Inuyasha went directly to her after apologizing for swearing in front of her mother. "What did I tell you about-"

"I'm sorry!" She said as she laid back down. "But mom! You're wearing an engagement ring!"

"Kagome," Saya was already up helping her daughter. "I know we have a lot to discuss but please don't get so excited that you hurt yourself."

"You're engaged?" Kagome asked.

"Uh…" Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "I'll just leave you guys to talk; I'll be back okay Kagome?"

"O- okay," she said as he kissed her cheek softly and left the room. This was a private matter. And besides, while Saya and Yusuke were with her, he could go and see Kikyo.

* * *

All right people, things are going to heat up real soon. I've got the most amazing chapters coming up- at least I think they're amazing. Anyway, keep reading, reviewing and enjoying. Lots of love!

Inuluver1990 is going to write another chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	170. Chapter 150: Hospital Brawl

**Okay I got a frantic first review from MyInuyasha17 and so here is the next chapter! I can't believe this story almost has 1,000 reviews! Oh my gosh I can't wait to hit that number! Please guys review! Review! Review!**

**And yes, guys these chapters are so freaking amazing to me (I wrote like 5 today, but I'm not posting all of them tonight)! I hope you love them as much as I do. Thank you sooooooo much for all the reviews and the readership! You guys are fantastic!**

**Now let's get on with this story, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 150: Hospital Brawl

Inuyasha closed the door behind him and then he saw the doctor and Mr. Miko headed his way.

He looked at the door on the opposite side of Kagome's room. E6. Kikyo would be inside. 'Mr. Miko will probably go to see her first.'

"Inuyasha," Mr. Miko called.

Inuyasha walked down the hall to them.

"Good afternoon," Inuyasha greeted.

"The doctor was just telling me that Kikyo will be fine and she can go home today,"

"That's great," Inuyasha said honestly. "So her life's not in any danger?"

Mr. Miko looked at Inuyasha happily. "Not anymore. She's all right."

"Physically," The doctor interjected still looking at the pad of information. "Mentally and emotionally she will need to be checked by a psychiatrist. Suicide is a very serious matter and we want to find the root of the problem before another attempt turns into a real suicide."

Inuyasha nodded. "Well I recommended to Kikyo just yesterday to go and see my psychiatrist- His name is Niroku Houshi- he was also my father's psychiatrist."

The doctor readily agreed and explained that he had the pleasure of meeting Niroku on quite a number of occasions.

"All right," Mr. Miko said. "I'll have her signed up to see him so that she can get the help she needs. You say people can go to see her now?"

The doctor wondered for a while whether or not he should let them go in- fully knowing that Kikyo and a guy were having sex in her room. 'It'll teach them both a lesson.' He thought. "Only parents first-"

"I give my permission for Inuyasha to see her first,"

Inuyasha looked at Mr. Miko. "Sir-"

He shook his head. "No, she's been crying and screaming for you all yesterday and I think she really needs to see you first."

The doctor looked at Inuyasha. 'But wasn't he with the Higurashi girl?'

Inuyasha looked back at the doctor and put a finger to his lips to tell the doctor to not say anything about the situation.

"What are you to Ms. Miko?" The doctor asked.

"Oh! Inuyasha's her boyfriend," Mr. Miko told the doctor who hid his shock perfectly. "This young man is wonderful. The moment my daughter saw him she stopped screaming and she was just so happy."

'Fuck,' Inuyasha felt horrible.

"Is that so?" The doctor plastered on a smile. 'So he's two-timing. This boy has a completely different reaction to this girl than Kagome,' the doctor realized. 'Maybe it's best if he sees what's going on between this Miko girl and the other guy and then work that issue out. It's obvious he likes Ms. Higurashi a lot more… and the poor father thinks Inuyasha really cares for his daughter.'

'This doctor must think I'm a playa-' Inuyasha rubbed his neck.

"Let Inuyasha see her first and then I'll go and see her," Mr. Miko said.

"All right then," The doctor said. "Her room is-."

"I remember-"

Mr. Miko beamed with pride. "You inquired? How wonderful. You must really care about Kikyo."

Inuyasha looked away. "I won't be in there long since I know you want to see her as well."

"Take your time Inuyasha," Mr. Miko said. "Kikyo's happiness is all I want and you make her happy so stay for a while."

"Yeah-" Inuyasha turned from him not quite able to stomach anymore of Mr. Miko's sincerity and smiles. 'This is so fucked up,'

"Mr. Miko how about you go back to the waiting room? I need to go into Ms. Miko's room to check her status again

"All right," Mr. Miko said as he walked off down the hall.

Once he was gone the doctor looked at Inuyasha. "Come with me down the hall,"

"Why?"

"Just come on," The doctor said. 'I'm not certain if I should let this boy walk into Ms. Miko's room and see some guy having sex with her,'

Inuyasha followed the doctor as they moved away from the hall where Kikyo and Kagome's rooms were located.

"Do you mind explaining to me how you've got two women in the hospital?"

Inuyasha rubbed his neck. "It's a long story and I really don't want to talk about it."

"You like the Kagome girl though,"

"I love her," Inuyasha confessed.

"And the Miko girl?"

Inuyasha was silent. "She's my girlfriend."

"So Ms. Higurashi knows you have a girlfriend-"

"Kagome's my girlfriend as well."

"So you have two?" The doctor asked.

"Kikyo just owns the title 'girlfriend', Kagome- she owns everything except that."

"So you really don't like the Miko girl?"

"I don't hate her," Inuyasha said. "I don't love her. I like her I guess but nothing too deep."

"So you're stuck in the middle of these two girl?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I wouldn't say that." He said.

"Then what would you say?"

* * *

"Don't worry Kagome he'll be back before you know it."

Kagome looked at Yusuke and then her mom. "The ring?"

Saya sighed. "We haven't talked about it-"

"What's to talk about?" Kagome asked. "Yusuke proposed didn't he?"

"No," Saya responded truthfully. "I didn't give him a chance to."

Kagome's eyes widened happily. "But he was about to- you saw the ring and you just jumped at it before he could say anything?"

Yusuke sighed and shook his head. "She found that ring and decided to put it on."

Kagome frowned. "I don't get it."

Saya began to explain, "Kagome in order for Yusuke to be here with me to come and see you, he would have to be your father or my fiancé. I found the ring and I put it on and we went along with-"

Kagome tried to hide her disappointment. "So there's no wedding in the making?"

They didn't know how to answer that question.

"Kagome, getting married is a big decision," Yusuke said. "Your mother's been through so much- being under contract for like 16 years and getting married is just another contract-"

"But you two love each other!" Kagome exclaimed. "It's not as if I don't know or understand that you two are having sex-"

"Kagome-" her mother tried to calm her.

"I mean we're already living together, we talk and we eat dinner. We're like a family already. And the contract between mom and Takani was forced, this contract wouldn't be forced because it's so obvious mom wants it."

Yusuke and Saya looked at each other. Saya felt her heart jump into her throat and she looked back at Kagome.

"Honey, we need to think about this logically-"

"Mom," Kagome sighed. "If there's one thing I've learnt over the past few weeks. It's that love is illogical. There's no way to think about it logically. If you love him and you know he loves you then why wait?"

"She's not ready Kagome," Yusuke said.

Saya looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure," he shrugged. "I think you're still holding onto something but I don't really know what it is. Excuse us Kagome," Yusuke said taking her hand. "We'll be right back."

"Okay," Kagome said as she watched Yusuke take her mother out of the room. 'I'm not trying to force them to get married- but mom loves him and I know Yusuke loves her. I think marriage would be great for them. It'll make everyone happy. But what could mom possibly be holding onto?'

* * *

Muso was fully clothed and properly fixed. He made certain Kikyo was cleaned up and the room didn't smell like sex. He had been quick but he had given her a good one. She was still breathing hard and her eyes were closed. He stared down at her.

"Kikyo?"

She opened her eyes. "Thank you Muso,"

He gave her a nod. "I don't have to leave right now I could-"

"No," she shook her head. "Just go,"

"Kikyo-"

"Go!" she shouted at him.

"What the hell?" he frowned at her. "After all that-"

She sighed and raised her hand to hush him. "Muso, I thanked you for what you gave me," She said. "Now I just want you to leave me alone. You can't expect me to instantly forgive you for all the shit I went through because of you."

Muso rubbed his neck.

"What you did was your way of showing me how much you love me," she told him. "Sex doesn't show me how much you love me- just lust after me. If you love me then leave."

"I had sex with you just now because you wanted it."

She rolled her eyes. "You give me what I want but you never give me what I need."

"What the fuck do you need then?"

"And I always have to tell you what I need," Kikyo said irritably.

"Because you're always mixed up. When I think you need sex- you tell me you don't need it you want it. When you say you want money, I give it to you and you say you need more."

She frowned at him. "Are you trying to tell me you can't handle me?"

He growled at her. "I can handle you. You just always need something and it confuses the hell out of me. So tell me what you need so that I don't think something wrong."

"Okay," she said. "I need you to leave."

"Kikyo-"

"You told me to tell you what I need." She said. "So leave."

"Fine," he said walking to the door.

"Muso?"

"What?" he asked.

"I just need you to give me a little time," she told him. "I'm not still angry at you. I just need some space okay?"

"Whatever," Muso said as he opened the door.

"Muso?"

"What is it?" He asked irritated.

* * *

"It's not that I don't want to marry you Yusuke- It's just- it's-" Saya started but didn't finish because Yusuke interjected.

"You're not ready that's all," he said with a small smile. "I bought that ring the morning after your house was burnt down. That was the same night I was frantic to find you when you weren't home at your usual time. I knew that I was taking a risk. But when I passed the jeweler's that ring was just staring at me and I saw it on your hand and I knew I had to buy it. I wanted to be ready for whenever you were ready. I'm willing to wait because I don't want you to feel forced into marrying me."

Saya sighed. "I just- I just need some time to think about all of this."

"I know,"

"I just- I think you're right about me holding onto something… but I don't know what it is."

He nodded. "When you find out everything else will fall into place."

"I love you Yusuke,"

He smiled at her. "I know and I love you to,"

Saya took the ring off.

"Saya-"

She handed it to him. "Don't give me this ring until I find out what it is I'm holding onto and I let it go"

"Okay then,"

She gave him a tiny smile. "I'm going to call the Takahashi's to come and see Kagome- they've already accepted her as a part of their family and it's only right."

"Okay," he nodded as she turned and then he took her hand to pull her back to him for a soft kiss upon her lips. "I'll be waiting."

Saya flushed and nodded as she left.

* * *

"Do you understand now?" Inuyasha asked. "I can't do anything until I straighten things out with Kikyo. I'm going to see her and as soon as I speak with her I'll be able to piece together this shit and work it out."

"How are you feeling right now."

"I just-" Inuyasha sighed. "I never wanted any of this crap to happen. I feel torn. I feel as if I'm being ripped into two Kagome on one side, Kikyo on the next. I just want all this shit to be over."

'Then I think it's best he goes in there and sees that the Miko girl is obviously hiding something from him,' The doctor thought. "All right, you can go see her. I just wanted to clear some things because it confused me. I saw you with Ms. Higurashi and then Mr. Miko tells me you're his daughter's boyfriend and-"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said. "Don't- don't tell him."

"Mr. Miko?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I don't want to hurt him. It's obvious that he doesn't realize that I'm really not into Kikyo anymore. I just- I don't want to hurt any of them."

"But you do realize that one way or the other someone will get hurt?"

"I've already realized that." Inuyasha said. "Kikyo and Kagome wouldn't be here right now if…"

"Don't blame yourself," The doctor told him. "Something will work out."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll just go see her then."

"All right." The doctor told him. "I'll be back in twenty minutes with her father."

"Okay," Inuyasha walked in the direction of E6 and got to the door. He took a deep breath. He was ready.

* * *

"Well?" Muso asked breaking Kikyo's silence.

"Can you find Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked. "I need him."

Muso gripped onto his anger and walked out of the door only to come face to face with… Inuyasha.

They stared at each other for a brief moment before suddenly; Muso balled his fist and attacked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was always quick and knew Muso was going strike. He blocked the fist and landed one in Muso's gut. Muso managed to get up and box Inuyasha in the jaw. And then suddenly, they were all out fighting in the hallway, shouting and cursing and spilling each other's blood.

"How the fuck could you let this happen!" Muso shouted in anger.

"I'm getting fucking tired of you attacking me for this shit!" Inuyasha shouted as he landed a good one to Muso's face. Muso kicked him in the stomach causing him to choke up blood.

* * *

"Are you certain that's the only thing you want, sir?" The priest asked the dying man.

"Yes, that's all I want. That's my last wish father,"

"And this is her picture and address?"

"Yes," He said softly. "Do whatever you can to get her here."

"I will." The priest said as he walked out of the room. Closing the door he looked at the initials on it, 'TH'. 'I don't know how I'm supposed to get this woman to come if she's as stubborn as he described her to be…'

The priest walked out of the Special Ward and into the ordinary hospital ward. The Special Ward was for the wealthy who wanted privacy and security. The priest had just walked onto the F-Hall when he stopped. There was a woman coming down the hall. He looked at her and then the picture and realized he had found the woman he was supposed to search for. Now he just wondered how he would get the woman to grant the man's last wish. The man had been a very terrible man but now… now he was on his deathbed and he had a few confessions to make.

* * *

People, people, people, I'm setting up for the most shit imaginable! LOL. I can't wait for you guys to read this stuff OMG. I'm really freaking out because I LOOOOOOOOOVE this story and where's it's going. Geez, I'm gonna cry when it's over. Anyway, let's savor it while it's still going!

Please review and enjoy some more!

Inuluver1990 goes to write yet another chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	171. Chapter 151: 'F' It All

I am sooooooooo happy you guys loved the chapter. I actually wasn't going to put ina fight scene because I didn't see it at first and then as I thought about it I was like, hell yeah time for some action so thank you for the suggestion cause it really fit the story and I love this chapter.

And here we go people another chapter and I think this may just be my most favorite one when it comes to action. LOVE IT. This chapter was actually written when I wrote chapter 149 and 150 so please continue to LOVE the story…or hate it. Lol. Please read, review and enjoy. Now on with it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 151: 'F' It All

"Father,"

Inutaisho looked at Sesshoumaru. "You know, you should really call me 'dad'. You're always so formal. Just like your mother was. She used to call me Inutaisho…ALL the time."

Sesshoumaru ignored the comment. "I'm certain that I've missed out on a few details pertaining to Inuyasha."

"Quite a few actually,"

"Is he and Kagome-" Inutaisho's grin made Sesshoumaru stop his sentence. "So they are together?"

"Informally," Inutaisho said as he watched his wife talk with Mira. Niroku was talking to Mr. Miko and Shippo and Rin were playing with the toys the hospital provided. As for Kagura, she was seated with her legs crossed, filing her newly manicured nails and watching the two children. Sango and Miroku were in a corner talking… sometimes sneaking in a kiss here and there.

"It's a very long story," Inutaisho said. "And it's really not mine to tell, but Inuyasha's told Izzy and I a lot of details about their relationship. It's very complicated and can get confusing at times but they are working it out."

"So this confusion in their relationship has somehow escalated to Kagome and Kikyo being in the hospital?"

Inutaisho looked at his eldest son. "In a way, I guess it is the reason."

"Inuyasha should've gotten rid of Kikyo a long time ago," Sesshoumaru commented. "He always makes things more difficult than they should be."

"Maybe, but he made the decision to stay with her for whatever reason and now he, Kagome and Kikyo are paying for the decision."

"And that boy?"

"Which boy?"

"The one you threatened to beat down in the hall,"

Inutaisho smirked. "You don't miss anything do you?"

"It's something I'm actually proud to say I inherited from you," Sesshoumaru said.

Inutaisho frowned at him. "You mean there are things you inherited from me that you aren't proud of?"

"You're straying from the topic," Sesshoumaru told him not wanting to get into the fact that he wasn't completely proud of his base instincts he got from his father. He found himself staring at Kagura as she opened her hand fan he bought her and began to fan herself.

"Don't tell me you aren't proud that you have the instincts to fuck Kagura all the time."

'This man,' Sesshoumaru felt his lip twitched as Inutaisho smirked at him.

"I would think you'd like having such a constant natural urge."

"You've strayed," Sesshoumaru told him. "About the boy in the hall. I didn't catch much but from what I know you don't want him in the vicinity of Inuyasha and the rest of us."

"You're no fun," Inutaisho remarked before getting back to the subject at hand. "The boy's name is Muso Hakudoshi-"

"That's Naraku's son."

Inutaisho nodded. "I pieced that together far too easily. Anyway, the boy attends Inuyasha's school and he also had, or rather, has a thing for Kikyo."

"Then Inuyasha should let him have her."

"You're giving your opinion a lot today, let's take a walk" Inutaisho said walking out of the waiting room.

Sesshoumaru followed. "If Inuyasha's having sex with Kagome, then it's completely over between him and Kikyo and he should let her know so she could get on with her life."

"I agree," Inutaisho said. "But it's really not that simple for them. You see, from what I know, Inuyasha was going to break up with Kikyo today but all this shit happened. Kikyo nearly committed suicide and Inuyasha's obviously blaming himself for it, but he doesn't realize that other factors may come into the equation to help us understand what really pushed Kikyo to attempt suicide."

"I see," Sesshoumaru said. "It wouldn't be right for Inuyasha to try breaking up with her today."

"Of course not," Inutaisho said. "Inuyasha has a tough decision to make. He can either break up with her and risk her attempting suicide again, or he can stay with her and sneak around with Kagome until he's certain that Kikyo will be okay."

"I don't think he'll ever be truly certain. Waiting for Kikyo to be okay would probably be a waste of time. Right or not, I think he should break up with Kikyo and let the psychiatrist help her through the rest."

"That idea's actually quite good," Inutaisho responded. "But it's Inuyasha's life and he will do what he thinks is right."

"Inuyasha doesn't think."

Inutaisho smirked. "I disagree. I think he's thinking quite a bit now that he realizes how important thinking is before acting. He almost lost Kagome by not thinking before he acted upon his emotions, now he's got her because he actually takes a minute or two to think."

"You do realize that Inuyasha is shouting at someone?"

"Why do you think we're walking in that direction?" Inutaisho asked. He already knew something was happening with Inuyasha. "I'm glad to see you caught onto that easily."

"I still have a lot to learn," Sesshoumaru said to him. "I only just realized it."

"You're getting better."

"Let's get Inuyasha before he kills that boy,"

Inutaisho smirked. "I should let him. I warned that boy not to start any shit with him."

"You won't let him though," Sesshoumaru said. "Izayoi would have your head if she found out you knew and didn't stop Inuyasha when you could've."

"That's the only reason I'm going to stop him," Inutaisho said as they turned the corner and saw Inuyasha kick Muso in the face. "I happen to like my head."

Sesshoumaru watched as Muso managed to grip Inuyasha. 'He should have dodged left and…'

'…run his fist through the guy's gut,' Inutaisho finished the thought.

'He still has so much to learn,' Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru thought at the same time as they closed the distance between Muso and Inuyasha.

* * *

Muso dodged Inuyasha's fist and came into contact with a pair of piercing eyes. He stopped suddenly when Sesshoumaru gripped his neck. "Struggle and regret it,"

Inutaisho had his son's neck as well. "Let me go, I'm gonna kill this fucking piece of shit!" Inuyasha tried to get out of the grip but Inutaisho was far too strong.

"You're gonna calm your fucking ass down now," Inutaisho didn't even need a threat. All he used was his deadly tone and Inuyasha was calming down in less than a second.

Sesshoumaru's hold on Muso was tight as well, so Muso didn't even try to struggle. He would let his father do all the talking.

"I'm gonna let you go, Inuyasha," Inutaisho said. "But if you try anything…" He paused, "I'll let you finish that," Inuyasha didn't even have to. Inutaisho let him go. "Stay here,"

Inutaisho walked to Muso and his stare was so intense, Sesshoumaru felt on edge even though it wasn't directed at him.

"Let him go Sesshoumaru," Inutaisho said. "This boy is far too smart to try any shit with me."

Sesshoumaru did as told and stepped back. His father could be a very frightening figure to be around when angry.

Muso was rubbing his neck and could swore that Sesshoumaru's hands had poisoned him or something because it was burning- as if acid had gotten on him.

"I thought I warned you to stay the fuck away from my son,"

Muso moved his hands and ignored the pain that he felt all over his body. He smirked. "I thought I told you that you aren't my fucking father."

"I'm giving you one minute to get out of my sight and two minutes to get out of this hospital. After that, I won't be held accountable for putting you in your untimely grave."

Muso shrugged. "Whatever," he said as he dared to brush pass Inutaisho instead of walking in the opposite direction.

'This boy must have massive balls to brush my father,' Sesshoumaru thought as Muso gave Inuyasha a smirk and said, "Daddy's little baby,"

Inuyasha was about to lash out when suddenly, Inutaisho's fist connected with Muso's face, making Muso nearly fly back and stumble to the ground. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru felt the deepest fear imaginable as Inutaisho walked to Muso who definitely wasn't smirking anymore.

"Never disrespect my son," Inutaisho said. "And one minute has passed," Inutaisho said. "Now I'll be lenient since I know I broke your jaw just now, I'm gonna give you another minute to get out my sight. The minute starts when you get your ass up off the ground."

Muso stared at him long and hard before getting up, spitting blood at his feet and walking off swiftly.

Inutaisho turned to his son and then walked to him. Since Inutaisho towered over Inuyasha, he was staring down at him and since Inuyasha was near ready to piss his pants, he didn't look up at him.

"Look at me," Inutaisho said his voice still deadly.

Inuyasha looked up automatically.

"The next time, and I mean the next time I see you let that guy catch you with your guard down, I'll take over and beat you down myself. Got it?"

Inuyasha nodded quickly. Inutaisho took a deep breath and then said in his very normal voice as he turned to walk back to the waiting room. "That was entertaining. Inuyasha get a nurse and clean up yourself, I don't want Izayoi worried."

The moment Inutaisho was gone, Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru. "What the fuck was that?" Inuyasha asked wiping the blood from his mouth.

"That was father's way of saying you did okay," Sesshoumaru explained and walked off.

* * *

"Yusuke! I just want to see what's going on! That's Inuyasha's voice!" Kagome pulled from him and went to the door. She opened it and saw Inuyasha in the hall. He looked rumpled and… bleeding?

"Inuyasha?"

He turned and saw Kagome. 'Fuck it all!'

Kagome screamed when she saw him battered and bruised. Inuyasha was going to her to explain when suddenly the door to E6 opened.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha froze and turned to see Kikyo standing in the doorway.

'Double fuck it all!' Inuyasha thought as he found himself stuck between Kagome and Kikyo.

* * *

Saya was walking down the F-Hall headed to the waiting room to tell Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi and Kagome's friends that they could go and see her. Her mind was still rolling around the fact that Yusuke had seriously thought of marrying her.

'He more than thought,' Saya realized. 'He actually bought a ring,'

She looked at her hand and even though the ring wasn't there she could still see it on her hand. 'I should just accept his proposal… okay so he didn't really propose because I never gave him the chance but… I think I should marry him. But we met in February and that was only a few months ago. How can we possibly be thinking of marriage? It's too fast, it's too soon. There are still so many questions I don't have answered.'

Then her mind went back to the little boy she had gone in the ambulance with the night her house had burned down. The doctors would not give her any information on the little boy. They would give her nothing on him and social services had taken him away before she could even find out from him who his parents were. She was more than certain she was attached to the little boy in some way, but she didn't know how.

'How can I marry someone when my life is in such a mess?' Saya asked. 'There are so many problems and-'

"Excuse me miss?"

Saya turned and looked at the man who wanted her attention. "Yes?"

He gave her a warm smile and asked, "Are you Mrs. Saya Higurashi?"

She nodded. "I am, why?"

"Please, I ask that you help me,"

"Help you?"

The man nodded. "I am the hospital's priest. I'm here to help people who are dying repent and find their way to God. I help to make their last wish come true and make them at least a little happy before they leave this horrid place to go into a much better one."

Saya nodded. "I understand, but how may I help you with that? Do you need money for donation? If so-"Then she realized she left her purse in Kagome's hospital room. "I'll just go and get my purse,"

"No my dear," he said touching her shoulder gently. "There's just someone who would really like to meet you before death knocks upon his door."

Saya frowned. "What's his name?" Saya was certain she didn't know anyone close to her who was dying.

* * *

Muso was walking down the hall bleeding. His jaw really was broken but he didn't want to get stuck in a hospital where they would inquire too much information. He stopped suddenly when he saw Kagome's mother being pulled somewhere by a priest.

'Strange,' he thought. 'I should leave,'

But instead of taking that advice, Muso decided to follow.

* * *

Yusuke saw Inuyasha's predicament immediately. This was a very ironic way of life telling Inuyasha to choose between Kikyo and Kagome. 'This is something he has to decide on his own…and what's taking Saya so long?'

"Kagome, I'm going to check on your mother, she's taking too long."

She didn't answer, she was staring at Kikyo. Kikyo was staring back at her. They were both staring at Inuyasha.

Yusuke looked at Inuyasha and shrugged. "I'll be right back."

Yusuke left quickly leaving Inuyasha smack dab in the middle of a potential warzone.

Inuyasha couldn't stare at any of them. Afraid the other would take his gaze the wrong way. "How are you two doing?" he asked not looking. 'Do not look at Kagome,' he chanted.

They didn't answer.

'Triple fuck it all,' he thought. 'I don't know what to do. I can't look at Kagome because Kikyo will take it the wrong way, and I can't look at Kikyo because Kagome will-'

"Kikyo?" Kagome called her name.

Inuyasha looked at her and then suddenly Kikyo screamed.

Inuyasha went to Kikyo. "Kikyo calm down-"

"You looked at her first!" She shrieked.

"But I'm coming to you first," He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "See?"

Kikyo realized the importance of him coming to her and she calmed down. "You're holding me first too,"

"Yes," he said. "I'm holding you first. But it shouldn't matter who comes first, Kikyo. The point is I'm here." He looked at Kagome. "I'm here for the both of you."

"But I'm your girlfriend," Kikyo said. "So you're here for me the most."

He shook his head. "Right now. I'm here for both of you equally."

Then putting his arm around her waist he led her to Kagome and he put his other arm around her waist as well. "You both are very important to me. You're both hurt and in this hospital. And all that matters is that you're both okay."

* * *

"Please Miss," the priest urged. "It's urgent. Life is such a fickle thing. He could die this very moment I'm trying to explain. Please even if he gets one look at you; that would put his very soul at ease."

"But…"

The priest took her hand and led her down the hall. "We must hurry at once,"

"But I don't know-"

"Miss he's dying. Know him or not. He believes he knows you. He gave me a picture of you and he begged me to get you before he dies. He has confessions to make and even though it may not be morally correct, if he tells you and you pretend to be the woman he's talking about, it would make him sooo much happier."

"He's delusional?"

"No, I think he's quite sane," the priest said. "But he's desperate. If he sees you and you look like the woman he described to me, at least he could die in peace. Please, your help in this matter would be mostly appreciated."

"I'd rather not lie to the poor man," Saya said. "Aren't you a priest? Shouldn't you tell him the truth if you can't find the woman this man wants to see?"

"But miss, I am not lying." The priest told her as he handed her the picture. "Is that not you in the picture?"

Saya looked at it and was shocked to see that it really was her. "Oh my gosh!" Saya exclaimed.

"Miss?"

They had stopped walking and were now in front of a door labled 'TH'.

"This picture," Saya said softly.

In the photo, Saya was around Kagome's age dressed in a school uniform and seated on her favorite bench in the school. Her hair was in long pigtails, blowing in the wind and she had the most serene smile upon her face.

"Who gave you this?"

The man opened the door and urged her inside. "He did."

* * *

LOVED IT! Geez, I loved it! OMG, I'm still wondering what this man could possibly want to confess to Saya, and Yusuke's going to be there as well! And then we have Inuyasha stuck between Kagome and Kikyo! And we can't forget Inutaisho- Was he hot or what? I love it when Takahashi men get angry- it's sexy as hell and extremely frightening. Lol. Did I mention I love this chapter? I hope you did to.

Please review and tell me what you think Takani is going to confess. I bet NO ONE will guess everything he has to confess. I think he has A LOT. You guys are gonna freak out wen you read the next chapter. But try to think up what he may confess and I'll gladly reveal the truth in the next chapter!

Inuluver1990 goes to write the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	172. Chapter 152: Confessions part 1

Here people this is yet another chapter. I don't have much to say right now because I have a survey to do… hmm… I wonder if you guys could help me with it. I'll put the questions underneath the chapter. Please answer it's only 6 questions and it'll really help get my work done faster so I can focus on writing more chapters.

Thank you so much. Please read, review and enjoy. Now on with it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 152: Confessions part 1

Muso went to the door the moment the priest had closed it and read the initials on it, 'TH'.

'I followed them for this?' Muso thought. 'I'm leaving.'

Muso was heading out of the Special Ward when he heard Yusuke.

"Saya?" Yusuke shouted. He couldn't find her. He had ran to the waiting room and found the Takahashi's, the Houshi's and Sango still in the waiting room. 'She didn't even go to the waiting room.'

Yusuke was frantic. "Saya! Saya!"

Then a nurse, Yura said, "Sir you can't shout in the hospital."

"I'm sorry, but I'm looking for my fiancé," he told her. "I can't find her and this hospital is huge."

Yura nodded. "If you go down to the front desk, the lady will use the intercom to ask your fiancé to come there at once."

Yusuke thanked her and was about to leave when suddenly she gasped and pushed pass him.

"Oh my gosh!" Yura exclaimed as she went to Muso who had started heading toward Yusuke.

Muso recognized the nurse as the same one he had flirted with. 'She probably won't want me sucking on her nipples when she sees me like this.'

"How in the world did you get like this?" she asked him.

He shrugged unable to really talk because his jaw was hurting like a bitch.

"Oh, I'll have you all cleaned up and-"

Muso shook his head and went to Yusuke.

"Muso?" Yusuke stared at him. "What a mess. How did this happen?"

He didn't speak. All he did was use his hands to ask Yusuke to follow him. The nurse was trying to help him and he brushed her off.

"Muso who did this to you?"

"Dosn't mater," Muso said as he led him into the Special Ward. "Mrs. H, wen in her,"

"Oh your jaw must be broken!" Yura exclaimed. "Oh please come in here."

"Wait," Yusuke said to her. "You said Saya's in here?"

Muso nodded.

"Come with me at once," Yura took his hand and began to pull him away. He left knowing he could get her to set his jaw and clean him up and not ask too many questions.

* * *

Yusuke thanked him as he left and then looked at the door. "TH?"

He opened the door and walked in. There was Saya and a priest. But Saya wasn't anywhere near the man in the bed. And the man in the bed was…

Hideka Takani.

Saya turned to see who walked into the room and saw Yusuke looking at her. "Yusuke,"

"Why are you here?" He asked her as he went to her.

"Sir, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave-" The priest said as he saw Takani open his eyes.

"Are you a doctor?" Yusuke asked him angrily.

"No-"

"Then shut the hell up and stay out of our business,"

"Yusuke please," Saya said. "Let me explain."

"Yes, explain why- when you were supposed to be calling the others- you're here in this room with this man…"

"He's dying,"

"And that's your fault?" Yusuke snapped at her.

"Saya-"

Saya turned to look at Takani who called her name.

"Yusuke, this priest asked me to come here to see him-"

"And you came?" He asked.

"No, he pulled me here," She told him. "If I had known that this was the man he wanted me to see I would've tried harder to get away."

Yusuke's eyes went straight to the priest. "Why'd you bring her here?"

The priest cleared his throat. "I work for the hospital. I save lives and I try to help the dying achieve their last wish. Mr. Takani's last wish was to see this woman and that is why I brought her here."

Yusuke turned his attention to Takani. "All right, so why do you want her here?"

"I just have a few things to say,"

Yusuke looked at Saya. "Do you want to hear what he has to say?" He asked.

Saya wasn't exactly sure. She looked at Takani in the bed. He looked pale, almost lifeless. He really was dying.

"All right Saya," Yusuke said. "I can see you want to talk to him, so I'll wait out-"

"No," Takani stopped him. "You can stay. All of you can stay."

"You don't trust yourself to be around her?"

Takani managed to smirk. "Not at all," he said. "She's still so very beautiful."

"One lewd remark and I'll-"

"Yusuke," Saya went to him and put her hand in his. "He's dying. Let him say whatever he wants because more than likely this could be the last time he says anything."

"Exactly," Hideka said. "Father, bring that chair here for Say-"

"I can stand," She told him.

"No, you may want to sit," The priest said. "He's already confessed to me everything and it nearly… anyway, I think it's best you both have a seat."

Yusuke and Saya sat down and the priest left the room after giving Hideka one last good word and saying that his job was done.

The room was very quiet as Hideka stared at Saya. Saya didn't feel uncomfortable under his gaze any longer. This man was dying and it was obvious he had a lot to say.

"Talk," Yusuke said taking Saya's hand and putting it in his.

Hideka looked at Yusuke and nodded. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just- I just can't believe I'm actually getting to see Saya one last time."

"Well believe it," Yusuke told him. "And hurry up we don't have all day."

"Yusuke,"

He quieted.

"It's all right Saya," Takani said. "It's obvious that Yusuke is afraid you may fall in love with me again."

"Well he shouldn't be afraid of that," she said cupping Yusuke's cheek to kiss his lips. "He knows I love him and what do you mean again? I never loved you-"

"You did-"

"Confess!" Yusuke said annoyed.

"All right, all right," Takani said. "I'm just wondering where to start from."

"I'm sure you rehearsed what you wanted to say a thousand times so just start," Saya told him. "We really don't have all day. We have to take Kagome home and-"

"Kagome, how is she?" Takani asked.

"She's fine," Saya told him. "She's no longer any of your concern."

Takani nodded. "All right then," he said. "Let's see where should I start?" He thought for a moment and then said. "Now in order to get through all this, I suggest you both stay as calm as possible."

"We will now just get on with it," Saya urged him.

"Fine, first confession,"

They waited for a moment longer before Takani said, "Yusuke your wife Tori was not murdered."

At first Yusuke felt nothing, then as his mind processed Takani's words he felt strong waves of anger and pain come to him. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I know what I read on the doctor's report. I know what happened during the trial and everything. The evidence points to-"

"The evidence was altered," Takani said.

"If she wasn't murdered, are you trying to say she committed suicide?"

Takani looked at Saya who had asked the question. "I guess you could say that."

"The report specifically said that her neck was sliced" Yusuke asked as he felt Tori's presence suddenly enter the room. 'She still hasn't found her rest,' he realized. 'Hopefully this will help her.'

"I'm saying that the person who wrote the report was paid to leave out that her neck was sliced after she was already dead."

Yusuke couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_**Tori, the ghostly presence in the room couldn't believe what she was hearing either. She held onto Shingo Taijiya, her friend who was killed in a car accident.**_

Saya couldn't believe what she was hearing either. "So that fatal wound to her neck wasn't the fatal wound that killed her?"

"It wasn't."

"Then what killed her?" Yusuke asked. He was sick and tired of not knowing what was going on.

"A type of cancer," Takani told them.

"You're lying!" Yusuke shouted as he got up out of his seat.

Takani sighed. "All right then," he said. "I didn't want to show these but… on that desk there's a folder, bring it here Saya."

Saya got the folder and handed it to him.

"No, you two sit and look through it. There are papers and pictures and everything."

Saya opened the folder and gasped when she saw a woman's bloody vagina and womb opened up. Yusuke took the folder from her.

"I forgot to mention that the photos are very graphic, I apologize," he said. "What's in that folder are the autopsy tests. If you read the paper from the autopsy you will see that the wound to her neck was made post-mortem. Then you will see a bunch of scientific tests with the result being an unidentified uterine cancer. The cancer was caused by an unauthorized intrauterine device that was implanted within her."

_**'But I never had that put in me!' Tori exclaimed as tears came to her eyes. She had seen pictures she never thought she would ever see. They were horrific. It looked like Jack the Ripper had got to her. Shingo held her as she cried.**_

_**'We'll find out the truth now Tori," he said trying to calm her.**_

Yusuke realized that the papers were fully authentic. Takani was telling the truth. "Continue," Yusuke said realizing that all he could do now was listen.

"I'm sure we all know that Tori was a prostitute. She was an exotic dancer. She worked for a club called the 'Saimyosho Club'. You did as well Saya, but I got you out of there before the deaths of numbers of prostitutes started happening."

"What?"

"During that time when you were dancing, there were many women there. I highly doubt you know all of them but there were women like Tori there who danced as well and when you left, many of those women started to get sick. How? Simple, the management there was very ingenious in the way it did business. You see, every once a week, a specific girl would be drugged and taken to a place where a doctor- not a certified doctor- would implant these devices into them."

"And you knew about this?" Yusuke tried to stay calm.

"I found about this far too late to help any of the women," he said. "I didn't realize what was happening until three women all of a sudden dropped dead in the club. Saya I think you were in your apartment with Kagome, she was still very young and was sick so you couldn't go to work that day."

"I think I remembered going to work a few days later and hearing about that happening."

Takani nodded. "I got you out of there before anything could happen to you."

"And you didn't think to tell the police-"

"Listen, this was many years ago and at that time in my life, I was focusing on my Camera Corporation and Saya and Kagome. I didn't know as many details back then as I know today. All I know, was that I was in business with a man named Naraku Onigumo. He was the man who owned the Saimyosho Club. He was helping me plan out how to make my company big and successful. We would occasionally meet at his club and talk about our plans when he told me that he had come up with a plan to make sure his dancers could have sex with as many men as possible and not get pregnant. He showed me the device and said that it would be a permanent device that he would have put into the women. Then when he pointed at Saya who was dancing that same night and he said that she was going to be the next woman he tried his new model on, I got her ass out of that club with a contract."

Saya felt her body begin to shake. "All my friends- they died like that? That device?"

Takani nodded. "I would have told the police but Naraku realized from the start that I always wanted to sit next to the table where I could see up your skirt. He realized I had an interest in you even though I never told him. He used you. He told me that he would kill you and Kagome if I ever told anyone about the Saimyosho Club. The only thing I could do was beg him to let me get you out of there. And he let me, but there was no way I could tell anyone else. If I did, you and Kagome wouldn't be alive today."

Takani continued with the story as tears drained down Saya's face and Yusuke held her to his chest.

"And so with every girl that died at the club, Naraku made it look like a gruesome murder or bodies were never found. He hired people to clean up his messes. The police came sniffing around but Naraku was crafty and was always two steps ahead. They never realized what he was doing until so many girls died there, they tried to get the place shut down- but Naraku fought the courts and said they had no evidence to hook him on anything and they didn't so they had to leave him alone."

"So all those deaths were covered up to look like murderers that they really weren't?"

"Exactly."

Yusuke's eyes narrowed. "Did you have a hand in covering these things up?"

"I had connections and Naraku realized that he could use me and he did. He used me to help cover everything. I didn't kill any of them, but I did help to cover up the scheme and I already told you why I did what I did."

_**'So it was Naraku who killed me,' Tori realized. 'All these years I've been trying to find out what happened- all these years I thought Takani had me brutally murdered-"**_

_**'You didn't know Tori,' Shingo said. 'But you're finding out now.'**_

_**Tori nodded and listened.**_

"Question, how is it that Tori could have Shippo if this device-"

"The device didn't work," Takani said. "The devices put in those women were models. Those prostitutes were used like guinea pigs for Naraku's experiments. Naraku surveyed all of them. He jotted down the symptoms they got- vomiting, muscle pains, cramps, nausea, excessive bleeding everything and with every prostitute that died the symptoms lessened, but he of course went into hiding when technology started coming out which could really find out the cause for all these women's deaths."

"And why haven't you told the police now?" Saya asked.

"Simple, I helped cover up the deaths. My corporation was and is booming I didn't want to ruin everything by bringing the case back up. The women are dead, families have moved on-"

"Families are still struggling to move on," Yusuke felt his anger bubble. "Parents, husbands, friends are all still all struggling to move on from the moment their loved one died. The police needs to know about this."

"Well, I'm gonna be dead by the time this goes to trial." Hideka pointed to the camera system. "It's all on tape. Just go to the corporation and get all the tapes made from this room and there you have it; all the proof you need to get Naraku pinned to this case. You have hard evidence in that folder as well. No one can refute that proof. Everything is authentic. Now do you have any questions about that before I move on to confession 2?"

"Yes," Yusuke said.

"Well ask away, I want to get into the rest,"

"Why would you put Tori under a contract and force her to have sex with you while I was married to her? Why break our marriage? Why impregnate her and make me think Shippo was my biological son for so long and then I find out that he isn't?"

"Well, time for confession #2."

"But you didn't answer-"

"The answer is confession #2 and it's going to be one of the biggest confessions I make," Hideka said.

"And that is?" Yusuke asked.

"Confession 2," he paused for effect. "Yusuke, how did your father die?"

* * *

"Inuyasha what happened to you?" Kagome asked.

"I just got into a little fight, it's nothing," he explained.

"You're covered in cuts and bruises and your left eye is turning blue," Kikyo said. "That wasn't a little fight."

"Just don't worry about it," he said. "How are you?"

"I'm- I'm all right I guess," Kikyo sighed as she showed him her bandages. "They had me tied to the bed. I felt like I was crazy or something."

Kagome didn't comment on that. "Kikyo why would you-"

"That's for me and Inuyasha to discuss."

"It's Inuyasha and I," Kagome corrected. "I was just concerned."

"Don't worry about me. Nice necklace by the way" She said commenting on Kagome's brace.

"Thank you," Kagome said. "Your mother made it possible for me to get it. And guess what, she's going to pay for it as well."

Kikyo looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Ask your mother, she should know,"

"All right, all right," Inuyasha said not liking where this was headed. "Um… I don't think we're supposed to be in the hall, so how about you both go back in your rooms and I'll come see both of you one by one after I get myself cleaned up."

"You're gonna see me first right?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah" he said as she went into her room and closed the door.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was going to her room. "Hey,"

"Hmm?" she looked back at him.

"I won't be too long," he said.

"Take your time," she told him. "and I want to know all the details of that fight."

"Okay," he nodded and she walked into her room and closed the door. Inuyasha headed down the hall to find a nurse to clean him up real quick before his mother could see him and his father have his head.

* * *

And there it is another chapter. Pretty please answer the questions. it's really straight forward and it'll help so much. Thanks guys for any help.

Inuluver1990 goes to do homework.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

* * *

**Survey**

1. Are you: Male or Female

2. What age group do you belong to? 14-19, 20-25, 26-30, 30+

3. Do you like watching films/movies?

4. What types/genre of films do you watch?

a) Action

b) Adventure

c) Comedy

d) Crime & Gangster

e) Drama

f) Epics/Historical

g) Horror

h) Musicals/Dance

i) Science Fiction

j) War

k) Westerns

5. What is your favorite film/movie?

6. Have you ever tried imitating anything you saw in a film/movie in real life? Yes or No

**Thanks a lot guys for any help. I'll post another chapter as soon as I can and dedicate it to everyone who answers my survey.**


	173. Chapter 153: Confessions part 2

I just want to say thank you guys sooooooooooooooo much for your help. I've finished with my part of my group's research paper and yeah now I can focus on writing the story. I'm so happy, I really get disoriented when I can't write the story, I'm just as addicted to the story as you guys are. Lol. Okay so…

**My deepest gratitude goes out to: (I hope I'm not forgetting anyone)**

White Rose Fox

Maribby09

Sparky56

xxMonkeey27xx

LadyStush

InuyashaFreak777

wytney

kiki

poppyness

Finbastard

Charli2006

darkbloodrose

jax inuhama

All silent readers

Thanks again. Please read, review and enjoy. Now on with it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 153: Confessions part 2

"Why would you put Tori under a contract and force her to have sex with you while I was married to her? Why break our marriage? Why impregnate her and make me think Shippo was my biological son for so long and then I find out that he isn't?" Yusuke asked Hideka.

"Well, time for confession #2."

"But you didn't answer-"

"The answer is confession #2 and it's going to be one of the biggest confessions I make," Hideka said.

"And that is?"

"Confession 2," he paused for effect. "Yusuke, how did your father die?"

Yusuke frowned. "What does my father have to do with any of this?"

"You'll see," Hideka said. "He was murdered right?"

"Yes, but what does my father's death have to do with-"

"What's your father's name?"

Yusuke stared at him for a moment, "Yusuke"

"Yusuke what?"

He shrugged. "Mother never called his last name. She just said that his name was Yusuke and that I was named after him."

"All right," Hideka said. "Let me tell you about MY father then."

"What does-"

Hideka hushed him. "Patience, you'll see." Then Hideka began his story. "It was three years before I was born when my father married my mother. Her name was Marika. They didn't like each other but her father caught them together and forced the marriage. Now Marika couldn't have children- she was barren, at least that's what the doctors thought when father and mother tried to have children for three years and nothing came from it."

Saya and Yusuke listened as Hideka told them the story his mother Marika had told him when he was younger.

"And so father- a man who loved children and wanted them badly- went outside of the marriage and met a woman named Tsumi."

Saya felt Yusuke's tension immediately. "Yusuke?"

He swallowed hard.

Hideka smirked. "I wonder what you're thinking, Yusuke."

Yusuke bit into his lip. "My mother's name was Katsumi Yoshida,"

Saya's eyes widened and then Hideka nodded.

"And my father's name was Yusuke Takani." Hideka said as he stared at Yusuke. "That's right Yusuke; I'm your brother."

Yusuke couldn't believe what he was hearing as he stared at the red headed man with the green eyes. "I don't believe you."

"I know you don't," Hideka said. "That's why on the desk is another folder with all the blood work. You'll see that we share the same father."

Yusuke got up from the seat and took the other folder he found. He opened it where he stood and looked at the details.

Hideka was telling the truth.

"Are you telling me that I was born an illegitimate child?"

"That's right. You're a bastard," Hideka said and didn't regret it even when Yusuke dashed to him and nearly tore off his head. Hideka was lucky Saya was there to stop Yusuke in his tracks."

"You fucking-"

"Yusuke!"

"Let him go Saya," Hideka told her. "If he harms me he'll never hear everything else I have to say. You'll never find out the confessions I have to make to you. He may not want to hear this shit but I'm certain you do and you have a right to know and he knows that."

Yusuke gritted through his teeth, "My mother told me that my father married her. She showed me her ring."

"And how old were you when you saw that ring?" Hideka asked. "Three? Four?"

Yusuke balled his fists.

"Yusuke let him finish," Saya tried to calm him. "I know this is hard but-"

"It's going to get even harder," Hideka interjected. "You see, father was married to my mother and his lover was your mother, Yusuke, was Katsumi. Katsumi- and this is what my mother told me- she was a beautiful woman but she was sheltered and when she met father, he excited her. He took her places she never went before and she got to eat things she never had. He was the first and only man she had sex with. Mother called her a 'closet slut' because she hid behind an innocent face while fucking a married man."

Saya held onto Yusuke's hand and she could feel him trying to contain himself. 'How can things get worse than this? Yusuke and Hideka are half brothers?'

"Continue," Yusuke said.

"Of course," Hideka went on. "Mother told me that she found out about father's infidelity and went out to have a little revenge. She took off her rings, went to a bar and met a man who gladly had sex with her because my mother was beautiful with brunette hair and dark brown eyes. I inherit my green eyes from our father."

"And your hair color?" Yusuke asked.

"Father's mother, Midoriko was a real red head. The red hair gene is a recessive gene" Hideka told him. "But anyway, mother had sex with a man she met at a bar and contracted an STD that they couldn't identify, but she didn't know because she didn't show any kind of symptoms. Then she had sex with father, giving him the disease, but he had already impregnated your mother before he contracted it. When my mother got pregnant she was happy because she thought she could save her marriage by being pregnant with me."

Hideka scoffed at that and continued, "But father had already planned out a divorce. Katsumi had been pregnant before my mother and father was overjoyed with that. He had planned to divorce the moment he had found out that his lover was pregnant and when he found out that his wife was pregnant he was angry."

Saya felt a little tug at her heartstrings.

"That's right," Hideka nodded. "He was enraged that his own wife was pregnant after three years of trying so hard and yet he was ecstatic that his lover was pregnant as well."

Yusuke didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say and Saya was just as speechless as he was.

* * *

Inutaisho made it back to the waiting room just in time to see his wife pick up her purse. Everyone was ready to go and see Kagome. When she passed him she said in a very low voice, "You're going to tell me everything when we get home," Inutaisho nodded as he followed her.

'Can't hide shit from her,' he thought as they- Inutaisho, Izayoi, Sango, Miroku, Mira, Niroku, Kagura and Sesshoumaru headed towards Kagome's room. Rin and Shippo were left to play in the waiting room.

"I wonder if they'll let us see Kikyo," Sango asked.

"Mr. Miko hasn't gone to see her yet, so we'll know when he goes I guess," Miroku said to her.

"Do you think Inuyasha is with her?"

Miroku shrugged. "It's really hard to say,"

Sango nodded. "I guess we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

"Father accused mother of infidelity but they were married and a divorce was completely out of the question when mother fought back. The courts sided with mother and didn't grant father the divorce he wanted. Father was angry and moved out of the home to be with Katsumi."

"Anyway, during mother's pregnancy he never came to see her. He sent money but he never came to see her, so mother went to see him. And she saw her husband and his lover laughing and having such a good time together. Mother was enraged by it. She knew he was seeing someone else but it didn't really hit her until she saw that your mother was just as pregnant as she was and father was happy. Father was taking pictures of his lover's naked pregnant body and rubbing on her stomach when mother charged into the house and made quite a scene."

"Then what happened?" Yusuke asked.

"What do you think?" Hideka asked him. "All both of them were in their final stages of pregnancy when that event happened. Mother got far too excited and she ended up going into labor earlier than expected. She was rushed to the hospital and gave birth to me. You know where father was?"

Yusuke didn't want to know.

"Father was with your mother, Yusuke," Hideka told him. "My mother nearly died giving birth to me and father didn't give a fuck. Mother told me that she had to stay in the hospital for another three weeks. While there, guess who comes rushing past the public ward heading straight to the private ward in labor?"

They didn't need to guess.

"It was father and your mother," Hideka said.

Saya and Yusuke could hear the bitterness in his voice. They couldn't blame him for being upset.

"Mother was told by a nurse who worked in the private ward sector that father stayed for the entire birthing. He held your mother's hand, he wiped her forehead and he told her that she was doing great. He even saw baby Yusuke's little head coming out of her pussy." Hideka looked at Yusuke. "You were born healthy, not a single problem wrong with you… as for me? Well, the doctors found out that mother had some kind of STD and they put us both on medication."

"STD?" Saya froze at what she was hearing. "That means-"

"No Saya, you and Kagome don't have whatever disease it was," he assured her. "I have the tests as well to prove it. You see the doctors caught me directly out the womb and the medications they used cured me from it. I was and am completely clean. My mother wasn't as lucky. I was only seven when she died."

"All right," Yusuke said. "I guess- I guess I can understand why you would be so angry that life tossed you all those problems- but what does this have to do with me? What does this have to do with my marriage? Tori?"

"I'm getting to that," Hideka told him as a cough assailed him. For some reason he was feeling a lot stronger and he could talk clearly. Maybe some higher power was giving him a chance to sort all his issues out before he died. He didn't know, but he was thankful that he could see Saya perfectly.

* * *

The doctor who had tended to both Kagome and Kikyo was with Nurse Kaede just talking about Kikyo's information. It just didn't make sense to him, but when Nurse Kaede assured him that the information was correct he went to see Kikyo.

He entered Kikyo's room and saw her sitting up in the bed. "Ms. Miko."

"Doctor," she said as she watched him walk into the room.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake Ms. Miko."

"I'm glad to be awake," she said rubbing her left wrist.

"Are you in any pain?"

Kikyo shook her head. "Not really, my wrists are sore though,"

The doctor nodded. "That's to be expected since you tried to slit your veins."

"You mean I didn't?" Kikyo asked.

He shook his head. "You broke the skin, but you didn't reach your veins."

"But all the blood-"

"You have acute hemophilia, Ms. Miko," he explained as he looked at her wrists.

"And that means?"

"Your blood doesn't clot too well," he told her. "It's not as serious as other forms of hemophilia however; it's still very dangerous since you could potentially bleed out from any large wounds. Luckily, the slits to your wrists weren't large or deep."

Kikyo sighed. "So what happens now?"

"Well, you're fine," The doctor told her. "You can go home with your father today. Your bandages need to be changed every morning and night. I'll prescribe antibiotics and painkillers for you and lastly, I suggest you go to see a psychiatrist."

Kikyo frowned at him. "I'm not crazy,"

"I'm not saying that you are, Ms. Miko," he said. "All I'm saying is that when a person attempts suicide there are usually very serious problems mentally and emotionally. People who try to end their lives usually have issues that they feel they can't handle and would rather die than get help. Ms. Miko, you are a very beautiful girl and I'm sure you're intelligent and you have a bright future. You're 16-"

"17" she corrected.

"I apologize, you're only 17." He said. "Now it's not my place to pry into your life but as a doctor and as a father who has a 19 year old daughter, I believe it is my place to tell you to please get some help." He told her. "I know many psychiatrists that I could recommend, but there's one in particular that I'd like to send you to. His name is Niroku Houshi-"

Kikyo's forehead creased. "Inuyasha recommended him to me yesterday,"

"That's your boyfriend correct?"

Kikyo nodded.

"He told me that when he asked if he could see you," he explained.

"You mean he asked about me?" Kikyo blinked at him.

"I think it's only natural for a boyfriend to ask about his girlfriend," The doctor smiled. 'Even though that boyfriend doesn't really consider himself as your boyfriend. Children are so confusing these days.'

Kikyo smiled happily. "He can come to see me now right?"

The doctor nodded. "Your father said he could come and see you first."

Kikyo suddenly got out of the bed and went to the mirror in her hospital room. "Oh I look like a mess! Look at my hair!"

"Ms. Miko, I'm quite certain he won't care if you don't look as perfect as I'm sure you always do," The doctor said. "He's here to make sure you're okay."

Kikyo sighed. "I saw him already,"

"Hmm?"

"I heard some noises outside my room and I went to look and there he was in the hall." Kikyo said as she walked back to her bed. "He was bleeding and bruised,"

The doctor frowned. "Inuyasha?"

Kikyo nodded and sighed. "He must have come up against Muso-"

"Muso?"

She nodded again. "He's a good friend of mine," she said. "But I know Inuyasha doesn't really like him."

"Is he the friend who was in here with you a while ago?"

Kikyo froze and looked at him. "You saw him?"

The doctor nodded. "I don't feel it's my place to know the details in your life, but having sex on a hospital bed is not decent."

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm really, really sorry. I was just stressed and I was feeling very lonely and he came in and he comforted me and I really just- I just really needed some relief-"

"And you didn't think to wait for your boyfriend?" The doctor asked.

Kikyo scoffed. "He wouldn't have sex with me," she said. "And I needed that physical release."

"Why wouldn't he give that to you?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Who knows? We've been together for almost three years and he hasn't tried to have sex with me once. I'm convinced he's either gay, interested in someone else or just not into me like that."

"So it's out of those three?"

"Okay, he's definitely not gay," Kikyo said. "It's out of the last two."

"Have you asked him if he's interested in someone else?" The doctor asked. 'She's probably very close to knowing about her boyfriend and Ms. Higurashi.'

"I don't have to," Kikyo said. "It's obvious he has his eyes on another girl that goes to our school. But I don't get it. I don't get how he could possibly have interest in her."

"Why?" The doctor asked not really wanting to pry but wanting to know a little more about the situation.

She looked at him. "She's boring and she's a nerd. She doesn't dress as good as me. She's- she's just too good,"

"Explain,"

Kikyo sighed. "I mean, you'd expect a guy like Inuyasha to be hot for me. I dress up, I always look amazing, I'm sexy as hell and if he asked me to give him anything- and I mean anything I'm more than certain I could satisfy him."

"Sexually?"

Kikyo nodded. "But he's trying to hide the fact that he likes her and it annoys me. If he does why doesn't he just come out and say it?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to hurt you?"

Kikyo scoffed at that and rolled her eyes. "If he didn't want to hurt me he wouldn't go all goggle-eyed for Kagome."

"That's the girl's name?"

Kikyo nodded. "But I'm not worried," she said.

He covered his frown. "You're not worried about what?"

She smirked. "I'm not worried about him breaking up with me for her."

"And why is that?" he asked.

She laughed. "My aren't you a nosy one," she said in a flirtatious manner. "I have my ways doctor. You see, when I want something I get it. When I want to keep something, I keep it and I'll do anything to keep it."

He nodded. "About that psychiatrist."

* * *

And there we go guys another chapter. I'm hoping to post another tonight if I can finish it so, please review and yes I'm sure I shocked the hell out of everyone. Lol.

And the confessions do get a lot hotter. You guys will NEVER completely guess what I'm thinking. I can't even guess what I'm thinking. Anyway, please review, if I get enough I may just post another!

Thanks again for helping me out. You guys are the best!

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	174. Chapter 154: Breaking Up With Kikyo

All right, all right, who's ready to freak out some more? (Apryl raises her hand and shouts, "I AM!" and then all of her amazing fans scream "WE ARE!") And now that we are all ready let's get on with the story!

Oh! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Please continue reading, reviewing and enjoying. Now on with it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 154: Breaking up with Kikyo

Kikyo smirked at the doctor. "I'm not worried about him breaking up with me for her."

"And why is that?" he asked.

She laughed. "My aren't you a nosy one," she said in a flirtatious manner. "I have my ways doctor. You see, when I want something I get it. When I want to keep something, I keep it and I'll do anything to keep it."

He nodded. "About that psychiatrist."

Kikyo laughed outrageously. "I don't intend to kill anyone," she said. "I'm too young to have my hands stained with blood."

The doctor nodded. "Mr. Houshi is actually here right now, if you want I can ask him to come and talk to you for a little while after you see your friends and family."

"Friends?"

"Yes," he nodded. "There's a Sango Taijiya and Miroku Houshi here to see you."

"They came to see me?"

"They did," he said. "Why are you shocked?"

Kikyo shrugged. "I- I didn't think they'd be here for me. I mean- Kagome's in the hospital as well."

The doctor's forehead creased. "You know she's here?"

"I saw her as well," Kikyo nodded. "When I went to see what was happening in the hall Inuyasha was there staring at her. She's in the room opposite mine."

"Oh," The doctor said as if he didn't know.

Inuyasha was finished cleaning up and was headed to Kikyo's room. He saw his family and the others going into Kagome's room and when they were all inside, he went to Kikyo's room. He was about to knock when he heard Kikyo talking to the doctor.

"Inuyasha said he'll come to see me first," Kikyo told him. "But he had to go clean himself up. He was bleeding and stuff."

"And you think your friend Muso did that to him?"

Kikyo nodded. "Muso's very protective of me," She said. "He's a really good friend and he only wants to make sure I'm all right,"

"So he fought your boyfriend?"

Kikyo shrugged. "Before he left he was saying that Inuyasha should be with me right now and he wasn't… so I guess if they came across each other, Muso got very angry and attacked him. Muso has a very quick temper. He probably believes Inuyasha was the reason I…"

"Was he?"

* * *

"Father died when we both were ten I think," Hideka scratched his balding head. "We never met each other, but mother had made certain that I knew who you were. We were walking through the park a few weeks before her death when she pointed you and your mother out- father was there with you as well if I remember correctly. But anyway, father would come around to see me every now and again but he never took me anywhere. He sent Christmas and birthday presents and child support money but that's all. Mother was always arguing with him whenever he came to spend an hour or two with me. I remember quite clearly her saying that I was his real child and you were just a bastard child."

"I'm sorry," Yusuke could only imagine how that looked to a little boy who didn't really understand what was going on. He honestly felt sorry for Hideka.

"Yusuke?" Saya looked at him.

"Don't pity me," Hideka frowned at him. "I didn't die when my father chose you over me. I didn't die when he told me that I would never be anything. I didn't die when I constantly got sick and had to be rushed to the hospital. I didn't die when life threw shit at me. Instead, I fought back- I worked hard and became something."

"I can't imagine how you felt," Yusuke said to him. "I didn't even know-"

"Of course you didn't know," Hideka snapped. "Your mother knew that what she did was wrong- she slept with a married man and broke up a family. She didn't want you to know that you weren't living in the kind of life she painted for you. She made it look like you had a perfect family- a mother and a father that loved you with every ounce of his being. No, she didn't want you to know you were a bastard. Instead, she probably told you that you were born out of love right?"

Yusuke didn't answer. It was true. His mother had always called him her little love child, even when she died two years after his father had died. They both died from that unknown disease.

"What does all this have to do with Tori and Yusuke's marriage?" Saya asked.

* * *

Inuyasha was listening very intently to Kikyo's words. He probably shouldn't have eavesdropped but he couldn't help himself from listening to how she truly felt.

"Maybe," Kikyo said and then tears came to her eyes. "I've been feeling very desolate and lonely and recently, I've just felt as if he was breaking away from me and that made me feel even more alone. I hate feeling that way- it's the worst feeling in the world and I can't take it. I feel as though he's trying to dump me to be with Kagome and- and- and he doesn't realize just how much I love him."

Inuyasha felt as though he just got shot in the heart and it was bleeding. Kikyo loved him but he didn't love her. He would have to break up with her but…"

"If he breaks up with me I think I'll really kill myself," she told the doctor as tears ran down her face. "I've been through so much and him breaking up with me will push me over the edge-"

"Kikyo?"

Kikyo looked up at the door and saw Inuyasha. Her eyes widened and she began to cry outrageously as she hid her face in her hospital pillow. "Noo! Don't look at me!"

"Kikyo," he went to her and she thrashed at him.

"Don't- don't look at me!"

"Damn it Kikyo!" He pulled her up into his arms. "I don't care how you look!"

He held her tightly as she tried to pull from him and then she stopped struggling as he put his mouth to her ear and sang softly. Kikyo felt the tension in her body melt away and soon she wasn't crying, she was so calm now that Inuyasha was able to speak.

"Kikyo?"

"Don't dump me," she said in a soft raspy voice.

"Kikyo-"

"Please Inuyasha I need you," she said urgently as she looked into his face her eyes red and puffy and lips parched.

Inuyasha felt as if a knife had stabbed through him as he looked at her.

"Kikyo-"

"I found a green bra in the back of your car," She said. "It said KH."

"Ki-"

"I know it's Kagome's bra," she told him as tears dripped down her face. "You're having sex with her-"

"Kikyo-"

"You can't tell me it's not hers-"

Inuyasha bit into his lip. "It-"

"Don't lie to me-" She frowned as she cut him off.

He shook his head. "Why would I lie?"

"I don't know," She said, "Maybe you don't want to hurt me?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Kikyo, listen. Let's think about the fact that you're alive right now," he said. "I rode with you in the ambulance Kikyo. I was worried sick. I- I didn't know what could possibly be going through your head to make you slit your wrists," he said. "I feel guilty Kikyo."

"What?"

He nodded. "I feel guilty because yesterday I knew I could have done more to help you out with your situation. You went through a lot on Friday and I should have done everything in my power to persuade you to get help from Niroku," he said. "I'm sorry, Kikyo. I'm really sorry that you're here right now and you feel lonely and afraid and you shouldn't feel that way especially when you have a boyfriend who's supposed to care for you."

"Inuyasha?"

He held his head down. "Kikyo, I- I know you say you need me but- but honestly, how can you need someone who didn't try as hard as I possibly could to help you before you got this far?"

"You're- you're blaming yourself?"

"It is my fault," he told her. "Kikyo if it wasn't for me-"

"Don't blame yourself Inuyasha," she told him as she put her hand on his shoulders

"Kikyo," he sighed. "I honestly think you deserve someone else. Someone who won't mess up as badly as I have. I don't deserve you Kikyo. You deserve better."

She bit her lip. "It's not your fault Inuyasha," she said to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I should have listened to you when you told me to go to your psychiatrist and get help, but I didn't- it's my fault."

"I should've-"

"Inuyasha, you know when I make up my mind no one can change it," she said. "You know I'm stubborn and hardheaded- so it's not your fault. It's mine. Just so many things have built up on me. Being abducted, held at gunpoint- so many things."

"Kikyo-"

"Inuyasha," she sniffled. "I don't want you to break up with me-"

"You deserve better-"

"I can't do better than you Inuyasha," she said. "I love you. I love you sooo much."

"But Kikyo-"

She looked him in the eyes. "I can forgive you for messing up Inuyasha- even though I don't think you messed up at all. I can forgive you. All I need is for you to give me what I need most."

"And what's that?"

"You," she smiled. "I just need you to hold my hand and help me get through my sessions with Mr. Houshi."

"You mean?"

She nodded. "I've decided to get help," she told him. "And I want you with me. I need you with me Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed. "Are you sure? I mean- Muso seems to be-"

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Muso is just jealous of you Inuyasha. He's been trying to get me to dump you so that he can be with me again but- I can't dump you because I love you. I love you so much,"

Inuyasha knew what was coming when her eyes closed and she brought her lips forward. Closing his eyes, he leaned in and kissed her softly.

When they parted, she was smiling at him. "You're going to help me?"

'I can't escape this,' he thought as he nodded. "I'm your boyfriend. Of course I'm going to help you."

"Yay!" She said happily as she clapped her hands and then yelped in pain.

"Kikyo?" He looked at her hands. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I forgot about my cuts."

"Do you need painkillers?"

She shook her head. "I'll be fine," she said. "The doctor says I don't have to stay overnight. I get to go home."

"That's great Kikyo," he said. 'Kagome's going to be very disappointed… but I really tried to break up from Kikyo- I really did.'

"Oh I need you to drop me to Niroku's office every time I have a session because I don't have any transportation."

"What about Muso?" he asked.

"I'm looking at all the marks and bruises on your face and I've already decided that the next time I see Muso I'm going to break our friendship and get him out of my life once and for all."

"Kik-"

She put a finger on his lips. "Don't try to talk me out of it Inuyasha." She said. "He's like a devil. He tries to tempt me at every turn to kiss him and be with him and I'm tired of it. I've tried to tell him over and over that he and I are just friends- but looking at you now I can tell he hasn't gotten the picture. Our friendship is over. If I had my phone on me right now I'd call him, cuss him out and break it off, but since I don't I'll wait until I see him again."

Inuyasha nodded. Her mind was made up.

Kikyo sighed. "Now, what's next?"

"Well your father wants to see you so I'll go tell him he can come." Inuyasha said.

"And you're going to go see Kagome now, right?"

"I did say I'd see both of you," he told her.

"All right then,"

Inuyasha began to walk to the door.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?" he stopped and looked at her.

"No kiss before you go?"

Inuyasha looked at the doctor and then headed back to her. Leaning down he gave her a gentle kiss upon her lips. When they parted she was smiling at him again,

"I love you," she said.

He nodded. There was no way he could lie to her and say those three words. He didn't love her, he loved Kagome.

"You love me?" she asked.

"What do you think?" he asked giving her a smirk.

"No,"

He frowned, "Why do you say that?"

"Cause if you loved me you'd say the words,"

He sighed and then looked her deep in the words. "Kikyo when you love someone words aren't needed."

"So you love me,"

"What do you think?" He asked again. "I'll go call your dad."

"Okay,"

Inuyasha walked out of the room and the moment he closed the door, he felt about ready to have a mental breakdown. 'How the fuck do I get out of this shit?' he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes tightly.

"Inuyasha?"

He opened his eyes and saw Niroku.

Niroku noticed the stress signs immediately. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," he said in a low voice.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not now," he said.

"All right," Niroku nodded. "But if you need to talk you know where to find me."

"Okay,"

"Now time to see Ms. Miko,"

Inuyasha watched as Niroku entered E6. Then he slumped to the ground and closed his eyes. He was just so tired. Tired of everything. He just wanted to sleep.

* * *

"What does all this have to do with Tori and Yusuke's marriage?" Saya asked.

"I grew up bitter and angry that Yusuke had everything," Hideka explained. "Dad loved him and scorned me. Yusuke looks exactly like father. Yusuke was father's pride and joy even though Yusuke was his side child. Whenever father came to see me, he compared me to Yusuke. He said I was an ugly child with ruddy red hair while Yusuke was handsome and charming. He said that I had no talent- even though I showed him the pictures I took when I got my first camera- those same pictures were what Universities looked at and even commented on- and yet I had no talent."

"I grew to hate Yusuke," Hideka said. "I hated him so much I planned to destroy everything and anything that made him even a little happy. Tori was the light of his life and I made certain to dim that light."

Yusuke felt his anger returning. "I had nothing to do with what happened to you."

Hideka shrugged. "No one could expect me to look at things from that point of view, after all the shit I went through. Father died before I could prove to him that I was actually someone important and so I directed my anger at you. I put Tori under a contract and told her I'd kill you if she said anything. I was just really angry so I ruined your marriage- but now that I think about it- it was far too easy to break up your marriage and I tell myself now that if you two were really in love with each other you wouldn't have let anything get between you."

_**'I guess that makes sense,' Tori sighed to herself. 'If we were in love nothing would've been able to break us up.'**_

"That still gave you no right to do what you did to us," Yusuke said.

"At that time I thought I had plenty right," Hideka told him.

"So you're half brothers," Saya spoke.

"We are," Hideka answered her. "Our father is one and the same. All the blood work shows the truth."

"And you helped in ruining me and Tori's marriage because you were angry at what father caused."

"Yes," Hideka said truthfully.

"Your blood is O negative right?"

"And yours is O positive," Hideka said with a nodded. "Father's blood was O"

Then Yusuke said after remembering the test results from Shippo's blood tests. "And Shippo's blood is O negative,"

"That's what your blood tests read right?" Hideka asked.

Yusuke nodded. "Meaning Shippo really is your son,"

"Or maybe if you have the means you can have things fitted to what you want."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Saya asked not liking the words or the tone in Hideka's voice.

Hideka sighed. "It means we're moving onto my confessions to you Saya."

* * *

Lol. I bet you guys were saying 'FINALLY HE'S BREAKING UP WITH HER' and then when you read the chapter you were like 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' LOL. I couldn't help myself guys this is all part of the big plan. And that's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and I'll try to post another chapter as soon as possible.

Inuluver1990 goes to sleep.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	175. Chapter 155: Memory Lane

Okay people. Remember when I told you guys last night that I was going to sleep? Well, I just couldn't get to sleep because another chapter called and here it is. Thanks for reviewing as always I hope you love this one.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 155: Memory Lane

'What in the world could Hideka have to confess to me?' Saya wondered as she looked at the man who potentially ruined her life. She had just found out that one of the reasons he put her under that eleven year contract was to save her and Kagome's life from an evil man named Naraku Onigumo.

"Saya?"

"Yes?"

"I want to take you back to highschool," he said. "Tenth grade I think- to the day we first met."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it will better help you to understand the confessions I'm about to make," he said.

"All right then," she said. "Let's go back"

* * *

Saya Higurashi, only 14 years old, was dressed in a long pleated blue skirt, white shirt with a brown vest. She was seated on her favorite bench in the school yard just singing to herself even though she couldn't keep a tune. Her hair was in pigtails and were sailing to the rhythm of the wind.

She was so preoccupied with her awful singing that she didn't even realize the young man in the tree with a camera taking pictures of her- that is until, he decided he wasn't getting the angle he truly wanted and tried to lean over to capture her profile when suddenly he lost his footing and fell out of the tree.

"SHIT!" He exclaimed as shards of pain shot through his body.

His fall had made Saya jump from the bench in fear. When she realized that there was a boy groveling in pain on the ground she went to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked going to him.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" he snapped at her, his green eyes flashing.

She shook her head. "What happened? How'd you get on the groun-" then she saw a broken tree limb and looked up. "You fell out the tree?"

He sat up, trying to ignore the pain. 'I can't believe this- I'm- I'm embarrassing myself in front of her.'

"I didn't fall," he said.

"So you just jumped and landed on your back?" she asked as a little laugh escaped her lips.

He didn't answer.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean to laugh,"

"Whatever," he picked up his camera and cursed again when he saw he had cracked it. "Fuck,"

Saya stared at him. She had never heard a guy her age swear the way he did. She never swore. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he said as he combed his fingers through his red hair.

"Okay then," she walked back to the bench and sat down. 'He doesn't want to talk to me so fine,"

She could feel him staring at her.

"You aren't going to ask me why I was in the tree?"

"It's not as if you're going to tell me," she said. "So why waste my breath?"

"Why wouldn't I tell you?" he asked as he managed to get up off of the ground. 'I'm actually talking to her.'

"Why would you tell me?" she asked as she looked back at him.

'I can do this,' he said. 'I won't make a fool of myself like I always do. Just stay calm and tell her you want to talk,' He shrugged as he sat on the bench beside her. "Maybe I want to talk,"

"Okay," she looked at him. "Why were you in the tree?"

'Tell her. Just tell her,' he thought to himself as he took a deep breath and opened his mouth. He tried to speak but the words wouldn't come and he felt himself begin to panic a little.

Saya sighed. "See, I knew you wouldn't want to talk," she stood to her feet and picked up her back. "I don't have time to waste-"

'No!' the guy thought. "Here!"

He handed her a picture suddenly. She looked at the photo in his hand and then took it. Staring at it she looked back at him. It was a picture of her.

"Me?"

He nodded. "I- I was in the tree, taking pictures and I didn't have a subject until you sat on the bench."

Then he pulled out ten other photos of her. She sat back down and looked at them individually. "They- they're beautiful," she said.

"Yeah," he rubbed his neck. "But I don't think they're as beautiful as you are."

Saya's eyes shot to his and brown collided into green. She felt a flush come to her face automatically and for some strange reason, she felt flustered by his emerald gaze now. "You- you think I'm beautiful?"

'Okay, I can do this,' he thought as he nodded. "I do," he said.

She gave him a tiny smile. "Thank you. No one's ever told me that before- except my father and he doesn't really count."

"I'm just telling the truth," he said.

"Do you always tell the truth?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Fuck no,"

She gasped and then laughed at his bluntness. "Do you always swear like that?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Why? You don't swear?"

She shook her head. "I was taught that those kinds of words are bad and unladylike."

"And you're a lady?"

She nodded. "I am,"

He found himself smirking. "So you're basically a very sheltered child?"

"Sheltered?"

"You know, your parents don't let you do anything fun-"

"They let me do lots of fun things," she said quickly.

"Like?"

"Like- like-" she thought for a long moment, "Like cook dinner!"

He looked at her oddly and then found himself chuckling. "Cooking dinner is fun?"

She frowned at him for laughing. "I like cooking so yes it's very fun."

"I hate cooking," he said. "I prefer eating."

She stared at him, the way he said the word made tingles crawl up her body. "Eating what?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I'm not very picky," he said.

She nodded. "Tell me something you like to eat."

"Pussy,"

She blinked and frowned at him. "You like to eat cat?"

Suddenly he exploded into laughter.

She stared at him confused. "Why are you laughing?"

"You have so much to learn," he said. "Shit, you must live under a rock or something if you don't know what pussy is."

"I do know what it is!" She huffed. "It's another word for cat"

"You know it has another meaning," he told her.

"What is it then?"

"You want to know?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Meet me here every lunchtime and I'll teach you about things you never knew before,"

She thought about it. "What kinds of things?"

"Fun things," he said with a smirk. "Things you've probably heard other girls whisper about in the changing rooms…"

Her eyes widened. "You know about things like what they talk about?"

He nodded. "I'm sure you don't," he said. "If you want I could teach you everything."

"O- okay," she said. She was tired of not knowing what was going on around her. It was about time she learnt a few thngs.

"Good," he gave her a smirk before walking off with a little limp. 'I did it. I actually talked to her.'

* * *

"What does that have to do with anything?" Yusuke asked not really liking their little walk down memory lane.

"That was the first day we met," Hideka reminisced. "After that day we met each other and talked and I taught her a whole bunch of things. You remember-"

"I do," she cut him off. "Now continue."

He sighed. "All right then," And so he continued. "Yes so we basically became friends and then we became more than friends- we started hanging out with each other a lot more and we did homework together and we basically had a lot of fun."

"I agree," Saya said. "We did have fun."

He nodded. "It was the end of our 10th grade year when I realized that I was in love with you. I kissed you on your favorite bench for the first time."

Saya could never forget that moment. It had been her very first kiss and it had felt completely right.

"And then our relationship grew to a point where we decided that you would introduce me to your father."

"That didn't go to well,"

Hideka scoffed. "He flat out told me to get out of his house and stay away from you."

Saya nodded. "Yes I know," she said.

"But he couldn't stop me from seeing you," Hideka recalled. "And when he realized that he threatened me."

"What?" Saya's eyes shot straight to his. "Father threatened you?"

Hideka nodded. "I don't have any evidence to prove what I'm about to tell you- so you'll just have to believe me or not," He said. "Your father told me that if I didn't stay away from you the moment you graduated he would have you married off to one of his friend's sons."

Saya couldn't believe her eyes. "I- I don't believe you."

"I know you don't," he said. "But your old man is still alive, maybe you could ask him. I'm not sure if he'll tell you the truth or just lie about it. But he's the only one who could really confirm this."

"He threatened to have me married just so you wouldn't have access to me?"

Hideka nodded. "I was 16 I think- going on 17 when he told me that shit," Hideka said. "I was furious. I was so angry I told him that there was no way in hell he'd do that because I would find a way to stop him… and I did."

Saya could feel the change automatically. "What did you do?"

He smirked. "I started having sex with you,"

"I think I get it," Yusuke said. "If you got her pregnant then you'd have to marry her."

"Exactly,"

"All right," Saya said trying her best to breathe. "I understand that. So you purposely got me pregnant?"

He nodded. "I had to do something," he said. "You see, I really loved you Saya and time was running out. We started having sex in the summer, early June, before our 12th grade year. I needed to get you pregnant fast."

"Yes, but what I don't get is that we always used a condom."

"You thought we did," Hideka said. "Another confession- I never used a condom with you. NEVER."

Saya's eyes widened. "You did- You showed me every time you put it on-"

"You saw me put it on," Hideka nodded. "But you didn't realize the moment I took it off."

Hideka could see the anger and tension come to her and said. "What's done is done Saya, I got you pregnant. But I did it for two reasons. 1) I didn't want you marrying some guy you didn't love and 2) I loved you. That's why I did it."

Saya felt tears come to her eyes. "You knew I wanted to finish high school. You knew I had big plans for my future-"

"I know," he said. "But I had planned out everything. I'd get you pregnant, marry you, get through college, become successful and we'd live a happy life together."

"You selfish bastard-"

Hideka sighed. "I'm not a bastard, Yusuke is. I'm just very selfish."

Yusuke was about ready to kill the already dying man, instead he just did his best to calm Saya down.

"So those are your confessions," she said to him. "Is that all?"

He shook his head. "There's a bit more."

"Then just say it. Say all of it. No more long drawn out stories of the past. Cut to the chase."

"All right," he said. "This is going to be the biggest confession I make."

Saya and Yusuke braced for it.

"Saya?"

"Yes?"

He stared at her and then closed his eyes. "Remember when I told you that I was constantly getting sick and going to the hospital?"

She nodded.

"Well," He sighed. When I was younger I got the mumps and it rendered me impotent."

Saya put a hand to her head.

Yusuke started, "But that would mean-"

Hideka nodded "Kagome's not my child,"

Saya screamed as she shot up from her chair. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

Hideka felt his throat constrict. "Shippo isn't either,"

"I don't understand," Saya said as tears streamed down her face. "If you're not Kagome's father- who is?"

Hideka didn't realize just how hard making these confessions would be. "Saya?"

She looked at him.

"The blood matches the blood of our father," Yusuke felt his heart beat speed up as he connected everything. "If you're impotent that would mean-"

"You are Kagome's father," Hideka said pointing to Yusuke.

Saya was lucky she was sitting down because she was quite certain that she was about to faint from the revelation. She managed to take one look at Yusuke and saw that he was pale white with his own shock.

"How?" Yusuke managed to get out the question.

"The first time I had sex with Saya, I made certain that we did it when she was ovulating,' He said then he looked at her. "That's why I kept asking you about your menstrual cycle and you thought I was just being- weird."

"G- go on," she said.

"Well, when you didn't get pregnant, I went to get myself checked," he said. "And that's when a friend of mine- yes I had made connections with a doctor- he told me that my sperm was abnormal and I was impotent. I couldn't have children." Hideka told her. "I was shattered. I went home knowing that I would never get you pregnant and you would never marry me because you wanted to have children and be happily married."

"But how does Yusuke fit into this?"

"Life's a very fucked up piece of shit," Hideka said. "Recall that from the moment my mother pointed Yusuke out to me and told me he was my younger brother, I made it my job to keep tabs on everything he was doing, so that when I became successful I would destroy everything he had."

"Go on," Yusuke said.

"Life really has its way of twisting and turning events," Hideka told him. "I don't think you'd remember a few charitable works your mother was a part of before she died."

Yusuke nodded. "She created raffles and other forms of sponsorships for the sick and disabled."

"Exactly and when you found out she was dying-"

"I started helping with the charity work," Yusuke said.

"Yes and you gave a few things that weren't money."

* * *

Okay guys that's it for this chapter. I'm trying to get the confessions series out of the way so we can move onto another very exciting part of this story. I hope you liked it. Now I have to go to school but I'll try to post another chapter tonight. Please review! The story almost has 1000 reviews!

Inuluver1990 goes to school (Yes I have one class- I wish I could skip but I skipped last week…so sad)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	176. Chapter 156: Final Confessions

HAPPY 1000 REVIEWS! (OKAY, OKAY I NEED LIKE THREE MORE?) ANYWAY, I'M CELEBRATING EARLY! YAYYYYYY! THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWING THE STORY IT REALLY MAKES ME HAPPY TO READ THEM. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!

NOW LET'S CONTINUE!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 156: Final Confessions

"Life really has its way of twisting and turning events," Hideka told him. "I don't think you'd remember a few charitable works your mother was a part of before she died."

Yusuke nodded. "She created raffles and other forms of sponsorships for the sick and disabled."

"Exactly and when you found out she was dying-"

"I started helping with the charity work," Yusuke said.

"Yes and you gave a few things that weren't money."

That's when Yusuke realized what Hideka was leading to. "I used to give blood and even sperm, when I was old enough to."

Hideka nodded. "When I went home from the doctor, I had thought all hope was lost." He said. "But then I saw a picture of you and it clicked. I developed a new plan and I had to have everything worked out properly."

"This plan?"

"To be brief, I got my doctor friend to get access to Yusuke's donations. He managed to get two bottles of sperm and a vial of blood. He told me that all I had to do was bring you, Saya and he would- he would put the sperm into you."

"I- I don't remember some strange man doing that to me-"

"That's because I got you drunk and had sex with you for three hours until you were thoroughly exhausted. He came in, did what he had to do and then in Early August, you realized you missed a period and then another period and you went to a doctor and he confirmed- you were pregnant and would deliver in April."

Saya shook her head, "But the blood of Kagome's father is O negative. Yusuke is O positive."

"Getting information like that altered is far too easy," Hideka said.

"That means Shippo really is-"

Hideka nodded. "He's you and Tori's child," Hideka confirmed. "I just had the results altered and every time you went to get him tested on your own I had the results intercepted."

"Please," Saya said. "Please tell me that's all,"

She couldn't handle hearing more.

"It isn't," Hideka said. "And I'll be extremely brief about this. But you have another child Saya."

Saya began to shake. "I was only pregnant once-"

"Before my doctor friend implanted Yusuke's sperm he took a few of your eggs," Hideka told her. "It was at my request. I was like my father. I wanted to have children. But I wanted my children to be from you. There was no way I could get you pregnant again since we had problems and divorced and stuff. When I told you I thought of everything I really did. I used some of your eggs to implant into a barren woman who shared the same blood composition then I used Yusuke's left over sperm and soon the woman was pregnant with a baby boy named Souta."

Saya remembered the boy she had felt a strong connection with. 'He's my son?'

"There are two more confessions,"

Saya and Yusuke nodded as they listened to him. Hideka looked at Yusuke. "You have another daughter."

"What the fuck?" Yusuke stared at him.

Hideka nodded. "I needed to make sure your sperm would work and so a month before I had Saya impregnated I used your sperm on another woman and she got pregnant and had a child. The woman's name was Harune Matsushida"

Yusuke froze at the name. He could never remember the name but the moment Hideka said it, an unmistakable face came to him.

"Yusuke what's-"

Hideka nodded. "That's right,"

"Are you trying to tell me that-"

"Harune Matsushida married Tetsume Miko, making her Harune Miko, thus Kikyo Miko is your daughter as well. I just changed up the paper work, she's actually a few weeks older than Kagome- She turned 16 in May."

Yusuke and Saya couldn't wrap their minds around the confessions. Everything made logical sense but they just couldn't comprehend what they were hearing. Saya was crying and Yusuke seemed completely lifeless.

All in all Hideka had confessed to them that Yusuke was the father of four children- Kagome, Shippo, Souta and now Kikyo. Saya and Yusuke were the parents of Kagome and Souta. Tori was the mother of Shippo and Harune Matsushida-Miko was the mother of Kikyo Miko. That would make Kagome and Kikyo half sisters since they shared Yusuke's genes.

"Under this bed, is all the blood work- the correct blood work," Hideka said softly.

If Saya thought her life was messed up and complicated before- well, now she really knew it was. There were just so many, many things going on- so much information to try to comprehend and she couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry Saya," Hideka tried to sit up. "I have one more confession."

"No-" she shook her head. "I don't want to hear it. No more-"

"But you have to know," he said.

Saya tried to block him out but she couldn't. She still heard him when he confessed that she was still married to him. Their divorce papers were fake and his marriage to another woman was all a hoax. Saya Higurashi had been a Takani for a little under 16 years and she hadn't even known.

"That's all," he said softly as he felt his body begin to weaken automatically. He had pulled every ounce of strength he had left to give his final confessions. Now that he had, he was completely drained.

Saya closed her eyes as memories of her meeting Hideka for the first time, her first kiss, falling in love, pregnancy, marriage, divorce, contract, brief meetings and telephone calls came to her in a rush. She admitted to herself that she had loved him when they first met, but then as the years passed she grew a bitter hate for him and now… now she couldn't explain how she was feeling.

"Saya?"

She opened her eyes to look at him. He really looked like he was fading away now.

"I never meant to hurt you," he said. "I regret only one thing I did and that's not treating you the way you should have been treated when I married you."

When Hideka and Saya had married they were very young. She had only been 15. Marriage hadn't been anywhere on her mind and now she was married and pregnant and miserable. Hideka was hardly with her- he was always telling her that he was busy and couldn't spend time with her because he was trying to get his corporation started. She had felt lonely and people used to scorn her and called her horrible names like teen slut and whore. She hated it. She had constantly tried to tell him that he needed to spend a little time with her but he never listened and when she started getting angry and irritable, they both realized that they weren't ready at all for marriage life. When Kagome was born, Saya went to live with her father because she couldn't bear to be alone and mistreated. Then her father helped her with her divorce (not knowing that the entire thing was fake). After that, Saya couldn't bear staying with her father because he was getting old and sick and he was spending all his pension money helping her care for Kagome. She moved out and went to live in an apartment where she struggled to make a proper living so she could support her daughter. She became an exotic dancer and then ended up meeting with Takani again and signing a contract.

Now Saya was able to understand so many aspects of her relationship with Hideka. The tears that flowed like rivers down her cheeks ceased and she decided that it was time to end things once and for all.

"Yusuke?"

"Yes?" He looked at her still not quite believing that she was the mother to two of his children he didn't even know he had.

"Can- can you leave for a bit?"

He blinked and understood that Saya wanted to finish things with him alone. "Okay," he said as he got up and started for the door. But then he turned and went to Hideka. "There's so much that I want to say but- I don't know exactly how to put it. I don't pity you, but I do feel sorry for all the shit you went through. Maybe if you had spoken about it before-"

"There's no way I would've talked about this," he cut Yusuke off. "I'd have to be dying to confess the things I did- and I am dying so I've confessed. Don't apologize for the shit you didn't know about- just- just do one thing for me."

"What's that?"

"Take care of them," Hideka said. "All of them."

"I will," Yusuke nodded and left the room giving Saya one more glance before shutting the door.

* * *

Once Yusuke was gone Saya took a deep breath and got up from her seat. She was feeling a little shaky, but she managed to stand. Then she walked toward him.

"Saya?"

"All the things you did," Saya started. "You did because you loved me?"

He nodded unable to form the words.

"And you regret none of it?"

He shook his head. "Your children are all beautiful Saya- I just wish they were really mine, but I guess them having Yusuke's blood is as close to mine as they'll get."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Saya asked as she sat on the edge of the bed to look down at him. His red hair was white, his green eyes that once flashed were now dull and going lifeless.

"I couldn't," he said. "There- there was no way you'd marry me if I told you that I couldn't give you the children you talked so enthusiastically about having-"

"You don't know what I would have done," she frowned at him. "You didn't even give me a chance. I could've talked to my father; I could've tried to help you work things out. But you took everything into your hands."

He nodded.

"And now look at you," she said softly.

"Yeah I know, life's a bitch," he gave her a small smirk.

"It's not funny Hideka," she snapped at him. "It could've worked out differently."

He shrugged. "Could have," he said. "But what's done is done. You know the truth now. It's obvious that you love my brother. Now you two can be happy and live the kind of life I always wanted."

Saya felt her throat constrict. "It didn't-"

He hushed her. "Saya listen to me," he said. "I'm telling myself now that if we were meant to be together we would be. But I'm meant to die right now and you're meant to be happy. Yusuke deserves to be happy as well and your children deserve to know the truth. Everything I did Saya was for you. I protected you from Naraku's evil plan, I protected Kagome, I cared for all the children I claimed were mine in any way I possibly could. I admit I wasn't a good guy- actually I was a bad man, but I was bad for a reason. Saya, I didn't know how to tell you back then how much I cared for you. When we divorced that was the darkest day of my life because I knew I lost you and there was no way I could have you back. Life is so ironic. To think I wanted to destroy Yusuke's life and I ended up building it into a life I'm sure he's going to love having. When he thought he didn't have children- fuck he had four. Now he has you and I can see you love him. You love him so much…" his voice broke and tears slipped from his eyes. "And you hate me-"

"Hideka-"

"You hate me so fucking much and I deserve to be hated," he said as the streams of tears ran down his face. "Now I'm here dying with the knowledge that the one woman that I love and will always love- loves another man and that man is my brother- spawned from the sperm of our father- a man who didn't give a fuck about me."

"Hideka," Saya felt the tears rush down her face as she watched this strong man's strength crumble to nothing but weakness, sadness and overwhelming pain.

"I got sick and he didn't care, I nearly died and he didn't care. Anything I did, anything I tried to do he didn't care. And then you came along and you cared- you cared about me and what did I do? I hurt you- I hurt you so fucking much. You screamed at me- you said you hated me- you didn't even know why I did the things I did and I never told you. And now I'm here- dying and there's not a thing I can do just wait for my breath to leave my body."

"I'm gonna burn in he-"

Saya didn't realize what she was doing until she did it. Her lips connected with his suddenly. She tasted his pain, his overwhelming anguish. Her tears dripped onto his face, mixing into his own that streamed from his eyes. This man had never cried in front of her before- that's how Saya knew he did regret all the bad things he did.

Hideka's eyes closed as he tasted the salt upon her lips. 'She's kissing me-'

When she pulled from him she stared him in his green eyes. "No more Hideka," she said. "No more talking. You've said enough." She held his hand.

"Saya- I love you," he told her as a massive cough attacked him. "I love you so much!"

Saya couldn't breathe. He squeezed her hand and she could feel him shaking. "All I ever wanted was for you to love me. I never wanted to let you go- I don't want to let you go Saya-"

"Hideka-"

"I'm sorry," he cried. "I'm so sorry for all the shit I put you through."

"I- I forgive you," she told him as she pulled him into a hug. His tears soaked through her shirt. "I forgive you- now rest Hideka and feel no more pain. Please."

Hideka's body stilled as calm washed over him. "I'm really happy I got to see you one last time Saya."

She pulled from him and saw his eyes close. "Hideka?"

Then his heart monitor flatlined and a flood of pain and anguish came over as she realized what it meant.

Hideka was dead.

"Hideka? Hideka! HIDEKA!" She screamed as she tried to shake life back into him. "HIDEKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Saya?" Yusuke entered the room when he heard her scream and saw the lifeless man in the bed. Saya was screaming and shaking him but Yusuke knew Hideka was dead.

Then suddenly a stream of doctors rushed in. Yusuke managed to pull Saya away from Hideka and out of the room as the doctors tried to shock life back into him.

But they all knew the man with the peaceful look upon his face was gone and never coming back.

* * *

Saya couldn't explain the deep pain she was feeling. She hated Takani but now- now that he was dead she wondered if she really had hated him at all. She could feel Yusuke trying to calm her but she was inconsolable. There were still so many things she wanted to hear from him but he was gone.

He was gone.

She should've been happy.

More than happy.

But she wasn't. She felt as though her heart had been crushed and she didn't know why she felt that way.

"Saya-"

"Why?" she cried.

"Why what Saya?"

"Why is it that I feel so- so…" she couldn't put her feelings into words. "I shouldn't feel this way Yusuke. This isn't right. Something's wrong with me! What's wrong with me?"

Yusuke sighed and then put his mouth to her ear and spoke softly. "You love him Saya."

* * *

That's all for the confessions series guys. I'm feeling really sad right now. I cried writing this chapter because it was really heartrending and I put a lot of feeling into this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it.

Inuluver1990 goes to wipe her eyes and write another chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	177. Chapter 157: Goodnight Kiss

I'm really getting tired of college right now good thing I only have one more year to go. Anyway, I get such nice reviews all the time. I don't have to dedicate a chapter cause I'm posting in my communication class and my mexican teacher is looking at me like...yeah. anyway, let me thank everyone who has read and reviewed the story thus far. We are now over the 1000 mark and I am soooooooo freaking happy! So thank you very, very, very much!

Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 157: Goodnight Kiss

"Why is it that I feel so- so…" she couldn't put her feelings into words. "I shouldn't feel this way Yusuke. This isn't right. Something's wrong with me! What's wrong with me?"

Yusuke sighed and then put his mouth to her ear and spoke softly. "You love him Saya."

She froze and her eyes shot to his. She shook her head profusely. "I don't- I- I- I don't love him."

Yusuke nodded. "You do Saya- believe it or not, you've never stopped loving him. No matter how you try to deny the fact, it's too obvious."

"But I hated him!" She rose her voice at him.

"You mean you don't hate him anymore?" he asked. "Take a deep breath Saya," he told her.

Saya took a deep, shaky breath.

"Now tell me, do you still hate him?"

She shook he head. She honestly did. "Why Yusuke?" she asked. "Why don't I hate him?"

"I've already told you," he said softly.

"How could I still love him?"

"Saya, there's a thin line between love and hate. Sometimes you really love someone and then something happens and you feel as though you really hate them and then all of a sudden you're in love again."

"I don't love him."

"But you don't hate him either," he said. "I don't think you ever really hated him and now that he's explained everything to you- you're realizing that maybe you didn't hate him at all."

She stared at him. "But he's done so many terrible-"

"Your head knows that, Saya but not your heart," he said softly.

"But I love you," she told him. "I love you not him."

"Saya, I know you love me," he said. "But Hideka was the one you fell in love with first. I don't think there's any person who can truly get over their first love Saya."

"But-"

He hushed her. "Saya, it's a lot to take in right now. Even I'm trying to fully understand it. I'm in a state of shock as well-"

Then she remembered the confessions about Kikyo, Kagome, Souta and Shippo. They were all his children. She suddenly moved away from him.

"Saya?" he frowned at her.

She turned from him. "You're- you're Kagome's father."

"I'm just as shocked as you are," he said to her softly. "I've been going through life thinking I had no children and it turns out I have four. I'm surprised I haven't fainted as yet."

"How in the world do we tell them about this?" she asked. "I- I don't know what to do."

Yusuke stood beside her. "We just take it one step at a time," he said. "We need to sort out things between us and then-"

She looked at him. "Us?"

He nodded and rubbed his neck. "Yes, I mean it makes a big difference now that we know what we know. We don't need to rush anything, but we do need to talk about it."

She nodded. "Okay," she said softly. "And then we deal with sorting out the children?"

"Exactly. It's not gonna be easy. Hideka's complicated everything. I mean- when I heard that Shippo really was my son and Kagome was my daughter, I honestly felt a rush of happiness because I really love them and then I find out I have two other children, one I've never even seen in my life and the other is- Kikyo. I'm a high school principal," he told her. "My salary is only so much. How am I going to care for all of them the way I should?" he asked. "Children are supposed to be planned but- I didn't plan out anything for three children because I didn't even know I had three more-"

"You're really worried aren't you?" Saya realized as he combed his fingers through his black hair and nodded. "Well," she sighed, "We'll just have to take this one step at a time," she told him. "Something will work out."

He nodded.

"I think I'm ready to go home," Saya said.

"Okay, um… how about you get Kagome and go to the car," he handed her his keys.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to see Kikyo before I leave," he told her. "She's my daughter as well and I think it is only right I make sure she's really okay."

"All right," she nodded. He walked her to the bathroom to wash her face and clean up a little and then he took her to Kagome's room. Once she was inside, he knocked on Kikyo's door and saw Mr. Miko embracing her.

* * *

"I'm so happy you're all right," he said. "You really worried me Kikyo."

"I'm sorry," she told him as she pulled from him. "I've already talked to Mr. Houshi and I'm to see him for our first session tomorrow at 5." She said.

"Okay and do you need someone to go with you?"

"Inuyasha's going to go with me," she told him.

"He's a really great boyfriend Kikyo," Mr. Miko smiled. "I think he really loves you."

"Excuse me,"

Kikyo and Mr. Miko turned to look at the man in the doorway. "I'm sorry to interrupt. I heard that Kikyo was in the hospital and I came to see her."

Kikyo stared at him. "The principal's here to see me- oh yes now I know, you came to see Kagome because she's your secretary's daughter and-"

"You seem fine," Yusuke said.

"I am," she told him. "I have acute hemophilia but that's all."

'I have the same condition…she really is my daughter,' he thought as he stared at her for a short second then he nodded. "I'm glad to see you're okay."

"The doctor said I can go home today,"

"That's wonderful Kikyo, I'm really happy for you."

"Mr. Yoshida," Mr. Miko went to hm. "About Kikyo's examinations-"

"I'm going to exempt her and Kagome," Yusuke told him. "They can take their exams next week Monday-"

"No!" Kikyo exclaimed. "I can take them tomorrow."

"Kikyo your hands-"

"They don't hurt that much," she said. "I'll be fine. I want to take my exams tomorrow."

"I think you should stay home and rest," Yusuke told her.

"I think you should stay out of my business," she snapped at him. "This is my life. I want to take my exams tomorrow-"

'Mr. Miko obviously hasn't disciplined her,' Yusuke thought. 'And she probably gets the attitude from her mother. I think it's about time she learns how to respect people older than her.' Yusuke's eyes narrowed as he stared at her. "Kikyo, I think you've forgotten that I'm not your company."

She heard the tone in his voice and then automatically apologized. "I'm sorry Mr. Yoshida, I- I really want to take my exams."

He nodded. "All right then," he said. "I'll let you take them."

"Thank you,"

"Now I'm leaving so I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he headed for the door. If you change your mind about the exams tomorrow morning I'll still exempt you."

"Okay, good night Mr. Yoshida,"

"Good night Kikyo," he said as he walked out and went into Kagome's room.

* * *

Inuyasha was seated beside Kagome.

"Are you ready to go?" Yusuke asked as he walked in.

"Yes," Kagome said as Inuyasha helped her from her bed. She was already dressed. She looked at Inuyasha, "You didn't drive here right?"

He shook his head. "I talked to Mr. Miko, he said he'd drop me to his house to pick up my car."

"Okay then-"

He put his mouth to her ear. "We still have to talk about a few things,"

"Um…" she tapped her chin. "Tomorrow during extended lunch?"

"No," he said. "You need to focus on your exams since you want to take them. I'll drop you home and we'll talk after school- but I have to leave at 4:30."

"Why?

"It's something we have to discuss tomorrow," he said. "Don't worry about-"

"Inuyasha?"

They all turned and looked at the girl in the doorway. "Daddy's ready to leave, you are coming with us right?"

He nodded. "Yes, I'll be right there."

"Okay, I'll wait then," she said as she noticed the close proximity between Inuyasha and Kagome. "Kagome how are you?"

"I'm fine Kikyo," Kagome responded. 'Geez just leave for a minute- I just want my kiss,'

"Why are you here again?" Kikyo asked. "You were saying something about my mother-"

"I'm sure your mother will give you the details when you get home Kikyo," Mrs. Higurashi said to her.

"Dad told me she may spend the night in jail for assault," Kikyo told her.

"Is that so?"

Kikyo nodded. "Well come on Inuyasha, it's not right to leave someone who's giving you a ride waiting."

"I said I'm coming," he told her.

"Kikyo?"

"Yes Mr. Yoshida?"

"Come with me," he said as he led her out of Kagome's room and into the hall.

'Thank you Yusuke!' Kagome thought the same time her mother closed the door a little.

"Make it quick you two," She told them. 'Mother's shouldn't condone such behavior… but you're only young once.'

Inuyasha put his hands on Kagome's waist and very carefully leaned down to kiss her lips softly. "Night Kagome, I'll talk to you later"

"Okay goodnight," she smiled as he thanked Mrs. Higurashi and headed out of the hospital room to Kikyo.

* * *

"…it's very good to eat a lot of food with iron as well,"

Kikyo nodded. "Okay thank you Mr. Yoshida." She said as Inuyasha walked to her.

"I'm ready,"

"What took you so long?" She asked him as they walked down the hall together.

"I was just saying goodnight," he told her.

"How long does it take to say two words?"

"Why you bugging?" he asked a little annoyed that he couldn't kiss Kagome longer. "I'm here aren't I?"

"Yes but-"

"Stop acting so suspicious," he said. "You're my girlfriend and Kagome's my tutor remember? She just wanted to reassure herself that I'm ready for my biology exam tomorrow and I am."

"Oh," Kikyo nodded.

"Inuyasha!"

He looked to see his mother in the parking lot. "I'll be right back,"

"Okay," Kikyo said as she walked to the car.

"You're going with Kikyo?"

He nodded. "I have to pick up my car from her house so it made sense to go with them."

"Okay then, we'll see you home."

"All right," He kissed her cheek and walked off. He got into Mr. Miko's car and apologized for holding them up.

"Don't worry about it, Inuyasha," Mr. Miko said as he drove off. "You've been so good to my little Kikyo."

"I'm not little anymore dad," Kikyo rolled her eyes and then since she was sitting next to Inuyasha in the back she rested her head on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm okay, just sleepy," she told him.

"You should go straight to bed we have math and biology tomorrow. Are you sure you want to take the exams? You can get exempted-"

"I'm ready to get them over with." She said. "Don't worry I'm prepared."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Daddy why didn't mom come to see me at the hospital again?"

"She's at the station for assaulting Mrs. Higurashi's daughter."

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha. "My mother did that to Kagome?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"But why?" Kikyo asked.

Mr. Miko sighed. "I don't know Kikyo, but I'm going to drop Inuyasha to our house- I don't want to leave you home alone so you're gonna come with me to bail her out for the night."

"Inuyasha can't you stay until they come home?" Kikyo asked as she looked up at him. "I really want to go to sleep, I feel exhausted and-"

"I'm sorry Kikyo," he said. "Mom wants me to come straight home-"

"I'm sure she'll understand if you told her the situation,"

"Please Inuyasha," Mr. Miko urged as he got to his house. "I really don't want to take Kikyo out anymore for the night. She does need to rest and it won't take long."

"Please?" Kikyo blinked up at him.

"All right," he agreed.

"Thank you so much!" Mr. Miko said as he handed Kikyo the keys to the house. "Now Kikyo go in, take a bath and straight to bed."

"Fine," she said taking the keys. "Let's go Inuyasha."

* * *

That's all for now folks. I'll try to post as soon as possible but I do have a persuasive speech to write and prepare and stuff and yeah my com teacher just walked out the class so I better post this thing now or you guys are gonna have to wait like three+ hours. I hope you liked the chapter. Please review and keep enjoying the story.

Inuyasha1990 goes to write another chapter BEFORE she writes her speech.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	178. Chapter 158: Silver and Green Flashes

Okay so I'm in McDonalds typing another chapter. Enjoy and thank you all for the great reviews!

Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 158: Silver and Green Flashes

Inuyasha followed Kikyo into the house and closed the door. "I'm just gonna call home and tell them before they get worried."

"Okay," Kikyo said as she headed up the stairs.

Inuyasha called home first and told his parents the message. "I'll be home in an hour… all right… goodnight."

Then he picked up the phone to dial Kagome's number when suddenly Kikyo called.

"Inuyasha! Can you come here?"

"All right," he shouted back as he hung up the phone and headed up the stairs. 'I hope she doesn't try to…'

He got to her room and saw her trying to take off her shirt. "Kikyo?"

"I'm sorry- my wrists are really hurting can you help me?"

He sighed and went to her. He helped her take off her shirt and paid no attention to the fact that her breasts were spilling out of her bra.

"Thanks," she said as she put her hands upon the front of her jeans and tried to unsnap it. "Ouch!"

"What is it?"

"My hands are so sore," she told him. "It kinda hurts to squeeze and grasp things."

"So you need help with your pants as well?"

"Please?"

He unsnapped her pants swiftly and zipped it down as well. "Anything else?"

"I don't think I can turn on the shower since I have to turn-"

He left the room to turn on the shower and then came back; she was in her bra and panties now. "You like it hot right?"

She nodded. "I can't unbuckle my slippers,"

"Sit on the bed," he told her. When she did he picked up each foot and unbuckled her shoes.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked up at her. "Yes?"

"Do you think I'm sexy?" she asked. "I mean-I know I don't look too good now because of what's happened but-"

"You're very sexy Kikyo," he told her honestly.

"You aren't just saying-"

He shook his head. "Anyone with eyes could see you're sexy Kikyo,"

"I guess," she said as she got up and walked to her dresser. On it was a the green bra she had found in the back of Inuyasha's car yesterday.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you think my mother assaulted Kagome?" she asked as she stared at the undergarment.

"You'd really have to ask her because I don't know Kikyo," Inuyasha said.

"I just think it's odd," Kikyo said as she picked up her towel and the bra. "I'd expect mother to attack Mrs. Higurashi or something but Kagome?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Well Kagome and her mom do look similar, almost the same height and everything, your mother probably mistook her for Mrs. H."

Kikyo nodded as she hid the bra in her towel. "You know, mom's always had a crush on Yoshida."

"Then maybe she was just jealous-"

Kikyo shook her head. "I don't think so- I mean if mother wanted Yoshida she could have him. I'm just like her in that way"

'I highly doubt that. Yusuke loves Kagome's mom,' Inuyasha thought.

"Besides, why would mom just jump up and attack the Higurashi's?" Kikyo asked. "It doesn't make sense to me."

"Then it'll make more sense when she tells you," he said. "Now go take a bath. Are you hungry?"

"Not really,"

"Okay,"

Kikyo walked out of the room and closed the door. Inuyasha sighed and pulled out his phone. He began texting Kagome.

_**'Hey,'**_

_**'Hi,'**_

_**'What u doin?'**_

_**'Gettin ready 4 bed'**_

_**'Okay,'**_

_**'Inuyasha?'**_

_**'Yeah'**_

_**'About Kikyo…'**_

_**'We'll talk bout that 2morrow'**_

_**'Ur still wit her aren't u?'**_

_**Inuyasha sighed. 'We talk 2morrow Kags,'**_

_**'I don't inten on givin u up,' she texted.**_

_**'Good, cause even if u intended I wouldn't let u,' he texted back. 'I luv u 2 fuckin much.'**_

_**'lol smiley face'**_

_**'rme'**_

_**'rme?'**_

_**'roll my eyes, duh'**_

_**'whateva, Yasha'**_

_**'U wan me pick u up 4 skool?'**_

_**'Yeah- Yusuke has 2 drop mom to the PS'**_

_**'PS?'**_

_**'Police Station'**_

_**'Oh the 5-O, 4 assaulting u?'**_

_**'Yes'**_

_**'What u think's gonna happen?' Inuyasha asked her.**_

_**'Dunno,' she said. 'Mr. Miko doesn't wan 2 take the matter to the courts so…'**_

_**'All right then,' he texted as he heard the shower turn off. 'I'll pick u up 2morrow then.'**_

_**'kay,'**_

_**'luv u'**_

_**'luv u 2'**_

_**'gnight'**_

_**'nite'**_

Inuyasha sighed and pocketed his phone. He sat down and waited for Kikyo to walk in, 'Geez let her have on clothes.' He stared around the room and saw so many objects. Her dresser was filled with brand name perfumes, powders, creams and other things he couldn't make out. Her shoes were lined off neatly- and she had so many. He wouldn't even start on clothes and jewelry. He headed for Kikyo's closet and just as he was about to open it, Kikyo walked in dripping wet with her towel wrapped around her.

Inuyasha looked at her and said, "I'll just go so you could put on your clothes,"

"Okay," she said as he walked out of the room. Drying off she looked at the bra and imagined Kagome in it. It wasn't extremely small but if she put it on…

Kikyo picked it up and put it to her breasts. 'Hmm…'

Then she put it on. It was very tight on her. Her breasts were spilling from the top and underneath. 'This hardly covers my nipples…'

She stared at herself. 'It's kind of sexy though. I wonder what Inuyasha will think.' She thought as she went to her dresser and opened a drawer. In it was a shoe box. Opening the show box she looked at the small, shiny, silver object and put it in her hand. It fit so comfortably.

'This bra is Kagome's size,' Kikyo thought as she stared at the object and then looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was wet and dripping at the ends, the bra was see through and hardly covered her breasts, she was wearing nothing else. 'Time for bed,'

"Inuyasha! You can come in now."

When he entered the room she was in the bed, under her sheets lying down. The sheet covered her entire body except for two green straps that he assumed were a part of her nightgown or something.

"I'm happy to be in my own bed," she told him. "Hospital beds are so… dirty."

"They clean the beds and the sheets are never used twice-"

"I know but the thought of people sneaking sex in the hospital is very disturbing," she said as she recalled having sex with Muso in her bed.

"I agree," he said not liking the topic they were on. "Anyway, your dad should be on his way right now so…"

"Just sit right here," she told him as she moved over. "And kiss me,"

"You want to kiss?"

She nodded. "Please?"

'Can't escape it,' he thought as he bent his head. Closing his eyes, he leaned in to place his lips upon hers when suddenly he heard a cell phone ring. "Huh?" he snapped back to look around the room.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Is that your phone ringing?"

She frowned at him. "Yes, but don't worry about it let it ring. Now kiss me."

"It might be your father calling or something," Inuyasha said as he looked around the room.

"If daddy wanted to talk to me he'd call the house phone."

Then the ringing stopped.

Inuyasha rubbed his neck. "Kikyo when'd you change your ringtone?"

"Doesn't matter, now come here,"

He went back to her. "You should really be sleeping,"

She smiled at him. "I'll sleep as soon as you kiss me a few hundred times,"

"Hundred?"

She nodded. "I've been sorely missing your lips."

"Is that so?"

"Yes,"

Inuyasha leaned down to kiss her when suddenly the phone rang.

"What the hell!" Kikyo exclaimed as he moved to answer the phone.

"It could be important," he said as he answered. "Hello?"

Beep… Beep… Beep…

He hung it up. "I guess it was a wrong number,"

"Come here then and forget about the phone."

'Please come home Mr. Miko,' Inuyasha groaned in his mind as he went to her.

"Now kiss me!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Definitely can't escape…' he thought as he closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her yet again.

Inuyasha's lips met hers and as they kissed he felt her move. It was an odd movement, it was like she was pulling something from behind her but the only thing behind her was her headboard and her pillow.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like what I'm wearing?"

He looked down and his eyes widened when he recognized the tight, little see through bra. "K- Kikyo?"

His eyes snapped back up at her only to come face to face with a shiny object he couldn't quite make out at first due to shock. The moment he did- it was too late.

* * *

Kagome was in her bed with the brace on her neck. Her phone was on the charger and she was just looking over one more bit of her math work before she went to bed. Once she was finished, she closed the book and got up to put it in her school bag.

"Inuyasha's supposed to pick me up tomorrow morning, so I need to set my alarm clock for 6:30 so I can be ready in time." She said as she placed the book in her bed and went to her alarm clock. She sat on the bed and picked it up. When it was set, she rested it down and then all of a sudden her body froze. Her eyes widened and yet she didn't see her room anymore- she saw flashes of green… silver…

A moment later the flashes faded and she began to shake. 'Something's wrong,' she thought as she got up and went to her phone. She texted 'Inuyasha'.

_**'Are you home yet?'**_

She waited… and waited… and waited…

_**'Are you all right?'**_

When she got no response, she felt a deep sadness wash over her. She knew that something wasn't right. She got up and went to the phone. She was dialing Inuyasha's number when she put it back down… 'Inuyasha's fine. What am I getting so worried for? He's probably asleep.'

So Kagome went back to her bed. She turned off her lamp and lied in the bed. Closing her eyes she tried to sleep, but she couldn't. She could hear her soul crying out but she didn't know why. Kagome fell asleep as tears drained down her face.

* * *

Thirty six minutes later, Mr. Miko and his wife Harune arrived home and the moment they opened the door, Inuyasha moved swiftly passed them.

"Inuyasha?"

"I'm sorry I have to leave now," he said as he bee lined to his car and beeped it open.

"Inuyasha!"

He looked back and saw Kikyo wearing her robe the green bra still quarter-covering her breasts. "Goodnight Kikyo."

He got into his car and reversed swiftly then shot down the road.

Mr. Miko and his wife looked at her. "Kikyo? What happened?" Mr. Miko asked.

She smiled at them and said, "Nothing,"

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Miko asked skeptically.

She nodded. "Everything's fine. I'm going to bed now."

"Okay," they said as they watched her head up the stairs. When they heard her door close, they looked at each other.

"I guess we'll talk about what happened tomorrow at the station," Mr. Miko suggested.

"All right," Harune nodded as they both headed upstairs to their room.

Mr. Miko changed, got into bed and closed his eyes. 'Inuyasha left very quickly… he looked- he looked frantic… kind of afraid,' he thought. 'He must be really afraid of leaving Kikyo alone by herself. Yeah, that's it. He's afraid she'll try to kill herself again- but I won't let that happen. Kikyo is going to get help and she's never going to attempt suicide again.'

With those last few thoughts, Mr. Miko fell straight to sleep. Harune opened her eyes the moment her husband had fallen to sleep and then got out of bed. She walked down the hall and tapped on Kikyo's door.

Kikyo opened it. "Mom?"

"We need to talk honey,"

"Right now?"

"Yes," Harune said. "Now sit down and answer me,"

"Okay, what is it?"

"That bra I saw on your dresser earlier this morning- it wasn't yours right?"

She shook her head.

"It had KH on it right?"

"Yes,"

"So it's that Higurashi girl's bra?"

"I believe so- Inuyasha hasn't confirmed,"

Mrs. Miko nodded. "Don't expect him to. If he's fucking that girl on the side he's not going to admit it."

"Mom? Why'd you attack Kagome?"

Mrs. Miko looked at her. "What do you mean why? You're my daughter- you slit your wrist because of that girl fucking around with your boyfriend. I can tell you really love Inuyasha, sweetie. When you almost killed yourself, I snapped. I went over to Yusuke's house- since I knew they were living with him and she opened the door. I was so close to snapping her puny little neck but her mother stopped me."

"Mrs. Higurashi?"

Mrs. Miko nodded. "She hit me with a toilet scrubber- and then- can't you see the marks on my face? Makeup can only do so much."

Kikyo agreed. "So you did it because-"

"Because you're my daughter and you mean the world to me," she said.

"Oh,"

"Anyway," Mrs. Miko got up. "You are okay right?"

Kikyo nodded. "I'm fine."

"All right that's good," she said. "Now why'd Inuyasha run out of the house so fast? He looked like a mouse running from a cat."

Kikyo smiled. "Don't worry about him mom," she said.

"So everything's straight?"

"It should be," Kikyo said happily.

"All right, now time for bed."

"Okay,"

Mrs. Miko headed for the door when suddenly Kikyo asked. "Mom, what's the going rate for a good lawyer?"

"Why?"

Kikyo grinned. "Aren't you going to need one? I mean- Mrs. Higurashi will probably try to get you jailed for assault."

"Don't worry about those frivolous little details,"

"But if you needed one?"

"I'm sure I could get one for 5grand," she said.

"And if I needed one?"

"why would you need one?"

Kikyo shrugged. "You never know when you need a good lawyer mom. Isn't your motto 'be prepared for anything'?"

Mrs. Miko smiled at her. "Damn right it is, honey." She said. "Now don't concern yourself with such stupid little details, you've got school in the morning so go to bed."

"Okay,"

"Goodnight sweetie,"

"Goodnight"

The moment her mother was gone Kikyo picked up her cell phone and dialed Muso, but she got a busy tone.

"Oh well," Kikyo sighed. "I have nothing to worry about." And with that thought, Kikyo closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you guys liked the chapter. You should really try to guess what's gonna happen next it makes me smile to see who's really close and who's very far off the mark.

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter in McDonalds.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	179. Chapter 159: Strange Behavior

I probably could have posted this chapter a lot earlier if I had remembered that I already wrote 12 pages… but I didn't. I was focusing on my persuasive essay, Spanish homework, oral com project and mass com research so yeah… I'm finally taking a break! And yes my break consists of food, Inuyasha fanfiction and music playing in the background.

Thank you for all the reviews guys. You are all amazing!

Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 159: Strange Behavior

Inuyasha sped to his house and the moment he got there, he parked…very crookedly. He didn't care. His heart was pounding in his chest as flashes came before his eyes. Silver… green… he shook his head to get rid of the memories.

'I need to go to bed,' he thought as he got out of his car and headed inside. His father and mother were seated on the couch. Obviously, they were talking about what happened at the hospital. He didn't want to talk. He couldn't talk right now. He just wanted to take a bath and go to sleep.

"Inuyasha?"

"I'm home," he managed to say.

"Honey we know it's late but we'd like to talk about-"

"I'm really sorry mom," he interjected. "I've got exams tomorrow- math and biology and I really need to go to sleep. Can we talk tomorrow or something?"

His parents stared at him and noticed that there was something strange about him. "Inuyasha are you okay?"

He nodded quickly. "I'm just feeling a little stressed," he told them as he headed for the stairs. "I'm just gonna take a bath and go to bed, okay?"

"All right Inuyasha," they said as he ran up the stairs.

"Taisho?"

"I feel it too Izzy," Inutaisho frowned.

"Something's not right,"

Inutaisho looked at her, he could feel her begin to panic a bit. "Izzy come on," he said. "There's no need to get worked up so soon. It's late and Inuyasha does need to sleep."

"But Taisho- I've never seen his eyes like that before."

Inutaisho readily agreed. "I know, but we don't know anything Izzy. So let's just get up and go to bed."

She sighed. "Okay,"

Izayoi followed her husband up the stairs to their room and got into bed. They both listened to the sounds in their house.

The water was running… and running… and running…

* * *

Kagome was up and ready way before 6o'clock probably because she just couldn't sleep. She had tossed and turned all night and tears had been dried upon her cheeks. Now she was downstairs cooking breakfast at 5:25am because she honestly couldn't study anything else and she couldn't get back to sleep… well, get to sleep. So she started frying eggs and bacon and whatever else she could find to cook.

'Inuyasha never responded last night,' Kagome thought as she remembered checking her phone before going into the shower. She had texted him good morning and he still hadn't replied back. 'I can't take this,' Kagome thought as she turned off the stove. 'I need to see him-'

"Kagome?" She looked and saw Yusuke coming down the stairs he was already dressed for the day. "Why are you up so early… you're ready for school?"

"Inuyasha's picking me up," she told him.

"So early?"

"Oh! He's coming at 6:30 I just couldn't get to- get back to sleep so-"

Yusuke looked at her closely and noticed the dark circles. "Kagome didn't you sleep last night?"

"Of course I slept," she gave him a small smile. "Why?"

"You look like you've been up all night."

"Oh," Kagome tapped her chin. "This brace is a little bothersome."

"Kagome I don't think you should take your exams this week-"

"I'm fine Yusuke," she said.

He frowned. "I thought you said you'd start calling me father,"

She gave him a bright smile. "Father's too formal, how about dad? Or daddy? I like daddy,"

"Daddy's fine," he said. 'You don't know just how accurate you are. I am your daddy Kagome.' He wanted to tell her so badly but Saya wasn't ready to make the confessions yet and the timing wasn't right at all.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"I asked if you wanted your toast-"

"You know I like it the way you like it,"

She nodded. "That's kind of strange. Mom doesn't like mixing the jam and the butter together on the same piece of toast. Sometimes I think you really are my daddy."

"Kagome you're gonna make me cry if you don't stop being so sweet,"

She laughed at his words. "Here's breakfast. It's nice and hot."

Yusuke looked at all the food. "You cooked a lot,"

"Well Inuyasha's coming so I thought I'd make something for him to eat as well," she said. "And you and Shippo eat a lot."

He nodded. "Thank you Kagome."

"Mom has to go to the station right?"

"Yes, she's getting ready now." He said as he bit into his toast. "I want to hurry and get this over with. Saya really did a number on Kikyo's mom."

"What I don't get is why she attacked me," Kagome said.

Yusuke watched as she put her bacon and eggs on her toast that was smothered with butter and jelly, folded the bread and took a bite. "You know I use to do that every morning my mom made eggs and bacon."

Kagome looked at him and smiled. "I like it this way,"

"I know," he nodded. "I like it like that way as well- of course your mom thinks it's disgusting,"

"Yeah!" Kagome laughed as he fixed his own sandwich and bit into it.

"Kagome about your exams-"

"I'm taking them," she told him sternly.

"Okay, okay!" he said with a smile. "I'll let you take them but if you really don't think you can get through them I'll exempt you."

Kagome nodded.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Kagome spoke. "Dad?"

"Yes Kagome?" he responded his heart warming instantly. He loved hearing her call him that.

"I have a bad feeling that something terrible happened last night,"

He frowned. "Terrible?"

She nodded. "I mean- it's just a feeling but it's a really deep feeling"

Then Mrs. Higurashi came downstairs, dressed in a very stylish yet conservative burgundy skirt suit.

"Your mother is one sexy woman," Yusuke told Kagome.

"I know," Kagome said with a smile. "Good morning mom,"

"Good morning Kagome," she kissed Kagome's forehead and sat down.

"Hey what about me?" Yusuke pointed at himself. Saya leaned over and was about to kiss his smoothly shaven chin when he turned his head and kissed her lips.

"Yusuke!" She pushed him away with a huff. "You messed up my lips!"

He grinned. "Sorry, shiny things attract me," Then his eyes slipped to the pendant between her breasts.

"Dad!" Kagome laughed.

Saya's eyes shot to Kagome. "You called him dad?"

They looked at her and nodded.

"He doesn't mind," Kagome said. "I don't mind either, we live together and you two are 'together' I just think it makes sense."

'So he didn't tell her,' Saya looked at him and he was biting into… "Hey Kagome does that!" she just realized it.

Yusuke grinned. "Yeah I know, like daddy like daughter"

Saya flushed a little and rolled her eyes. "Anyway Kagome, Inuyasha's coming for you?"

She nodded. "How's Shippo getting to school?"

"He has to come with us to the station and when we're finished we'll drop him to school."

Shippo was still asleep since it was very early.

"Okay, I'll just put his breakfast in a container then," Kagome got up to pack Shippo's food.

Saya asked "Kagome are you sure you're ready for your exam?"

Kagome sighed. "Yes mom I am,"

"But you've got circles under your eyes. You probably didn't get much sleep with that brace on your neck."

"I'm fine," she said. "I'm just a little worried," she told them as she packed Shippos eggs and bacon.

"Worried?"

Kagome nodded. "I was telling Yu- daddy that I think something terrible happened last night."

"Terrible like what?" Saya wondered.

She shrugged. "It's probably pre-exam jitters," Kagome said.

"I agree," Yusuke nodded. "Kagome and the other 12th graders have been studying so hard for these exams. It's normal to be a little worried before them."

"Okay," Saya nodded as she finished her breakfast. "Anyway, we have to go now or the police may come here to pick me up."

"You'll be fine mom," Kagome said as she got up and hugged her mother. "And thank you for…"

"What kind of mother would I be if I let some woman hurt you?" Saya asked. "I'm not worried about it. That woman's the one in trouble she came onto our property, into our house and attacked you- for what reason? I don't know but I'm gonna find out."

"And we're gonna work out a deal with the Miko's," Yusuke added as they walked out of the house. "And Kagome?"

"Yes, daddy?"

"Ask who it is before you open the door,"

She nodded. "Okay I'll see you at school."

"Don't forget to lock the house up. Later," he said as he walked out of the house.

* * *

Kagome looked at the time. It was just hitting 6 o'clock. Then she picked up her phone and saw that she had a text.

'Morning baby, I just woke up, I'm getting ready now. I'll be there in twenty minutes.'

She stared at his text. It looked strange- all the words were properly written and when did Inuyasha call her baby? She texted back, 'okay,'

Twenty minutes later, Inuyasha was knocking on her door.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah it's me," he said.

She opened the door and smiled happily when she saw him. "Good morning!" She was about to wrap her arms around his neck when he stopped her. "What is it?"

He shook his head. "I need you to explain some things before our exams start, is that okay?"

She nodded. "Well yes but- I wanted to kiss you,"

"Oh sorry," he said as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Let's go,"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

She blinked at him. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm just a bit edgy about these exams."

"Oh," she nodded.

"And I'm afraid if I kiss you, I'll go too far so we better get to school before I jump you,"

Kagome plastered on a smile. Inuyasha's voice was a bit lifeless. He really sounded strange; he even looked a bit different today. Kagome watched as he headed for his car. He had a little slump in his shoulders and his step was a bit sluggish. 'He must be really worried about his exams,' she thought as she locked up the house.

She walked to the car and got in. "Inuyasha?"

"Yes?" he drove off.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Kagome, look at me,"

She did as he asked. "I'm just a little stressed and edgy," he told her. "I can't wait for these fucking exams to be over. I wish I could be exempted but- I don't have a legible excuse."

"Inuyasha, you've studied really hard," she said. "You're going to do just fine. All you have to do is believe in yourself and you'll be fine. Oh and you have to remember to breathe, okay?"

He nodded, "Okay,"

They reached the school in five minutes. They were early. Exams wouldn't start until 8am. They had almost an hour and a half.

"So what do you want to look over?" Kagome asked as he parked.

"Just some of the algebra and trigonometry questions,"

"All right," she nodded and opened her bag and pulled out her math book. "Now which-" she looked at him and he seemed to be in a strange trance. It was like he was there but… he really wasn't.

"Inuyasha?"

He didn't respond.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called again. "Inuyasha!" she shook him and he looked at her a little disoriented.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I don't know what just happened."

"You don't look well Inuyasha," Kagome told him honestly. "If you want I can tell-"

"No," he shook his head. "I'm fine."

"But Inuyasha-"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" He raised his voice at her.

Kagome stared at him a little shocked.

"Sorry," he said as he combed his fingers through his hair. "I told you I'm fine, I'm getting a little annoyed at-"

"Well sorry for being worried about my boyfriend," she told him softly.

He sighed. "Kagome-"

"What about these questions don't you understand?" she asked.

He stared at the questions and the numbers just rammed together and the lines confused him. "I don't- I don't understand anything," he sighed.

"What?" She blinked up at him. "What do you mean you don't understand anything?"

He shrugged. "I'm just blanking out,"

"But you're good at math Inuyasha," she told him. "And this question is the one you explained to me, remember?"

He stared at it. "Why does it look so foreign?"

Kagome felt extremely worried. "Inuyasha, this isn't good. Take a deep breath and try concentrating on it."

He did as she told and concentrated on it. The numbers began to make a little sense and then he managed to work it in his head but just as he was about to tell her the answer, flashes of silver and green exploded before his eyes. He shook it off and gave her the answer.

"That's right Inuyasha," she said with a sigh. "But you took so long on that. The last time we worked it you managed to give me an answer in less than two minutes. You took four minutes."

He sighed. "At least I answered it correctly," he said. "I just need to stay calm and concentrate."

"I'm really worried about you," she said.

He looked at her. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "Don't be worried. I just need to do as you say and I'll be-"

Suddenly his cell phone rang and he looked at who it was. He hid his grimace as he answered the call.

"Hello?... I'm already at school… you forgot you need a ride? Sango and Miroku aren't here, you can try to catch a ride with them or… all right then, I'm coming."

Inuyasha hung up the phone and sighed. "I have to pick up Kikyo."

* * *

(Sighs) how many people will be sad when this story ends? Well, I know I'm sad just thinking about it so I'll just erase that thought and write another chapter! I'll probably post it later on today if I can persuade my wonderful readers to review and fill up my inbox. Lol.

Inuluver1990 is on to another chapter… wait, I already wrote the other chapter last night and all I have to do is post it. Hmm… Inuluver1990 is going to write another chapter and might post the other chapter later on tonight.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	180. Chapter 160: Losing Focus

Just had to post another chapter guys. I can't get enough of this story and time is going so freaking fast. There just aren't enough hours in a day for me to write as much as I want. Geez… anyway, I am happy I'm getting to write anything at all- a little is better than none. So yeah, review please and thank you soooo much for reading.

Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 160: Losing Focus

He looked at her. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "Don't be worried. I just need to do as you say and I'll be-"

Suddenly his cell phone rang and he looked at who it was. He hid his grimace as he answered the call.

"Hello?... I'm already at school… you forgot you need a ride? Sango and Miroku aren't here, you can try to catch a ride with them or… all right then, I'm coming."

Inuyasha hung up the phone and sighed. "I have to pick up Kikyo."

Kagome nodded as she closed her books. "I'll go in the library and study then-"

"No!" Inuyasha stopped her. "Come with me."

She frowned at him. "You want me to come with you when you go to pick up Kikyo?"

"Yes," he said as he started up the car.

"Why?" she asked. "She's going to make a big fuss about me being in the car with you-"

He shrugged as he drove off. "Don't worry about her," he said.

"All right, I'll just go sit in the back-"

"Kagome you can stay in the front until we reach,"

She shook her head. "If I know anything about Kikyo, she'll be looking out her window while you're still ten blocks down the road just to see who's with you."

Inuyasha nodded as she went into the back. "Nice panties,"

She gasped. "You looked!"

He grinned. "Of course I did! Your ass is sexy in yellow."

"Geez," She rolled her eyes. "Just don't broadcast it"

He chuckled softly and turned a corner.

"I forgot to ask if you ate," Kagome said.

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Inuyasha, you should get something-"

"I have some orange juice," he showed her his cup of OJ and he took a gulp.

"I still think you need to eat something,"

"I'll be fine." He told her.

They reached Kikyo's house in six minutes and he blew his horn. The moment Kikyo walked out of the house, Inuyasha picked up his orange juice and poured it over the passenger's seat.

"Inuyasha!"

"Ooops," he said as he finished the juice.

"Why did you-"

"Good morning Inuyasha!" Kikyo said going to his door.

He stared at her and the flashes returned. He looked away and nodded. "Good morning, Kikyo."

"Kagome's here too?" Kikyo acknowledged her briefly.

"Yeah, she asked me for a ride to school,"

"Didn't you tell me you were already at school?" Kikyo asked skeptically.

"We were," he said. "She was helping me with some of the trigonometry questions when you called and so I asked her to stay and we'd go over the rest while we came for you" he told her stiffly.

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha didn't look at Kikyo at all, his voice was dead and lifeless and she felt the intense tension between them. She frowned.

"Let's go,"

Kikyo headed for the passenger's seat.

"Oh you have to sit in the back with Kagome," he told her. "I accidentally spilt orange juice on the seat and it's sticky."

Kagome smiled to herself. 'Inuyasha's so sweet! He spilt his orange juice on the chair so she could be in the back too! I love him sooooo much!'

Kikyo went into the backseat and Inuyasha drove off. "So Inuyasha how'd you sleep?"

Kagome looked at Kikyo.

"Not well," he told her bluntly. "And don't bring up last night- or yesterday on the whole. I'm trying to focus on today and the exams."

Kikyo nodded. "Thank you for staying over last night."

"He stayed over?" Kagome asked her.

"Yes," she smiled. "Only for like an hour until dad came home from picking up mom from the station- oh and I heard what she did. I'm sorry she did that to you. I don't know what got into her."

'Inuyasha didn't tell me he stayed by Kikyo's,' Kagome thought. 'Why wouldn't he tell me that? Does he think I'd get angry and break up with him? It's not that I don't understand that they're still together. I mean, it's my fault they're together anyway, so it really doesn't matter… maybe the reason he's acting so strangely this morning is because he hasn't broken up with Kikyo and he thinks I'm going to be angry. I'll have to straighten that out with him… but when? Okay after school- that's when he told me we'd talk about what happened at the hospital.'

Inuyasha stared at the two girls in his rearview mirror while masking the pain and torment he was feeling. 'They look so similar and yet they're so different…' he could feel his hands shake on the wheel as flashes came back to him. He shook them away. 'Just forget about it.'

Inuyasha turned into the school yard and parked again. They got out of the car and he locked it. "Thanks for all your help Kagome, I'll be sure to take my time and just try to concentrate on all the questions."

She nodded. "And remember not to leave any questions blank, I've heard that they award a half-mark for attempting each question- so get as much as you can."

"All right," He gave her a small smile.

"And never look at the clock," she said. "It'll look like it's moving faster than you think and you'll think you're running out of time and panic. So don't look at it."

"Okay, I really appreciate all the help."

"It was no problem Inuyasha. Helping you helped me as well so I'm sure we'll do great- you too Kikyo."

Kikyo nodded. "Inuyasha let's go to our lockers, I need to get my special pen and pencils."

"Yeah," he nodded stiffly. "See you later Kagome."

"Okay, later," she said and watched as Inuyasha walked off with Kikyo. Kikyo reached out to take his hand but he pulled it from her and pocketed them. 'We'll talk later,' Kagome thought as she headed to her own locker.

* * *

"Inuyasha what's the matter?"

"What do you mean?" He asked as he opened his locker and began to unpack his books.

"You're acting so strangely," she said. "Your voice has no kind of inflection, it's just monotone. You don't talk like that."

He stared at her. "Kikyo what happened last night?"

She thought about it. "Something happened? I don't remember."

He frowned. "Don't deny what happened."

"Inuyasha, nothing happened," she said and then saw the look in his eyes. "Okay, okay- but what happened is no big deal. Everything's fine so forget about it."

He shut his locker loudly and then shot her with a very piercing gaze. "I'm sorry but I can't forget as easily as you can-"

"Why not?" she asked. "It's really simple just-"

He started to walk away.

"You hate me don't you?"

He stopped and took a deep breath. "Just- just leave it alone Kikyo. I'm trying not to think about it. I just hope Niroku can help you."

"Inuyasha, you're worrying so many people with how you're acting."

He didn't want to worry anyone but "How the fuck do you want me to act Kikyo?" he asked her harshly. "I know you got your problems but what happened-"

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I don't know what-"

"Just forget it." he told her as he walked away. 'I need to act normal. Nothing happened. Nothing happened.' As he said that he felt his hands shake. He tightened them to fists and he took a deep breath. 'I just need to get through this week of exams then… then…' the flashes came back more intensely than before and Inuyasha bent and held his head as he tried to will them away.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked up and saw Sango. He got up from bending.

"Are you all right?"

He nodded. "Yeah- just have a headache."

"On the day of exams?" Sango frowned. "You should check the nurse-"

"I'll be fine," he said as he walked away.

'Why do I not believe that?' Sango asked herself as she watched him walk away. His movements were a lot different today. 'Something's not right.'

* * *

Inuyasha was now in the middle of his math exam and as he stared at his paper he wondered what in the hell he was writing on it. He didn't understand anything- he knew the questions and yet the answers he knew were right just warped and distorted into answers that he knew were wrong.

'I need to calm down,' he thought as he looked up at the clock. 'Fuck, Kagome told me not to look at it.'

But he looked again and noticed that he only had thirty minutes left and more than half of the paper was blank.

'Now I'm gonna panic,' he thought as he became disoriented. 'I need to breathe… I can't breathe… these exams are so important and I can't breathe…'

Then Inuyasha's mind blanked completely; and silver and green flashes came before his eyes. He stayed in that trance, completely out of sync with the world until the bell rang for the exam to be over.

He looked down at the paper and noticed that he hadn't even gotten off the second page… and there were six pages. He closed the paper and put his pen down. 'Okay, that's only one exam,' he thought. 'I'll be able to take that over as a pre-college class so I don't have to worry about that. I'll just focus on the next exam… biology. Kagome and I studied biology the longest. I'll do fine. If only I could stop thinking about last night… but I can't.'

He shook the thoughts away before he was awash with sadness and despair like he was last night and he walked out of the examination room just to see Kagome coming down the hall. She hadn't seen him yet, and so he turned and jetted down the hall. He didn't want to lie to Kagome about the exam and he didn't want to worry her and he didn't want to see her… 'I'm gonna have to face her about it though,' he thought to himself. 'But not while she's taking her exams. I don't want her loosing focus like I am.'

* * *

Kagome was feeling terrible. 'I can't believe it,' she thought. 'I completely blanked out in the exam… I didn't even answer the entire last page… I did horribly.'

She didn't know how it happened. At first when she had started the exam, it had went well, but the moment the last thirty minutes came, she began to see strange green and silver flashes and her mind had blanked out completely. 'I don't know what happened,' she thought as she went into the library to sit down.

'I just completely lost my focus… maybe I'm really not ready to take the exams… I should get da- Mr. Yoshida to exempt me… but me losing focus when I'm perfectly able to take the exam is not a good reason. If my neck was in pain or something then sure- but it's my own fault I'm losing focus. I- I need to stop my mind from wondering off. But I don't know how… I was just focusing on the question and then everything blanked.'

She sighed sadly.

"By the looks of that face I'd say you didn't do as well as you could've,"

Kagome looked up and saw Miroku. "Oh, hey,"

He sat by her. "What's the matter Kagome?"

She sighed. "I think I did horribly on that math exam-"

"Really?"

She nodded. "I blanked out during the last thirty minutes and didn't even finish the paper."

"Oh," Miroku grimaced at that. 'I don't know what to say to that…'

"I'm going to have to take that exam-"

"Why don't you ask Mr. Yoshida to exempt you?" he asked. "I mean you were in the hospital yesterday and you really don't look like you got any sleep last night. Yoshida's a very understanding principal he'll-"

"I know he will," Kagome said. "But it's not like I'm unable to take them- because I'm quite able- I just… I don't know, my mind's just focusing on things I shouldn't be focusing on right now."

"Like?"

She sighed. "Inuyasha," she told him. "He's been acting strange all morning, and he zoned out a few times and it worried me like crazy. I can't even find him now and I wanted to know how he did on the exam. I know I did terribly."

"Kagome it can't be all that bad," Miroku said. "I'm sure that you answered enough to pass the exam."

"I know but… but I'm- I studied to get A's and B's not C's or even D's. It's disappointing."

He nodded. "Kagome, you have another exam to take. What you need to do now is just use this time to clear your mind of everything. Think about Inuyasha later, your exams are very important and I'm sure he wants you to do well. So just forget about him for a few hours and concentrate on your work. He wouldn't want you failing your exams because you can't get him off your mind."

Miroku was right. "All right," she said. "I'll just look over the rest of this stuff briefly and get my focus back. Inuyasha really wouldn't want me to focus on him when I should be concentrating on my exams."

"Exactly," Miroku nodded. "Now if you want I can go and find him and tell him where you are."

She looked up at him and nodded. "Thank you,"

"Of course," he gave her a smirk. "I only want to see you happy cause you're my friend."

"Thanks."

"And you're not the only one who did horribly on that exam," he said. "I managed to get to the fourth page before the bell rang."

Kagome sighed. "We really need to get our butts in gear," she said as she opened her biology book.

"Yeah," Miroku agreed. "Before I leave, you did hear that Muso dropped out of school right?"

Kagome froze, frowned and then asked, "Why?"

Miroku shrugged. "I don't know. I mean it doesn't make any sense to me. That guy could ace his exams. He only had one more week then he could've graduated but he decided that he had enough and now he's dropped out permanently."

Kagome sighed. "I did wonder why I didn't see him."

"Yeah," Miroku nodded. "Anyway, I'm going to go find Inuyasha and tell him where you are."

"And Sango?"

"She's waiting for me in the cafeteria,"

"Okay," Kagome said and watched him leave the library. 'Why in the world would Muso drop out when he was so close to the end?' she wondered. 'Anyway, I need to get my concentration back…' she looked down at the book and started to read.

* * *

And there you have it. Inuyasha's acting strange, Kagome's blanking out as well, they're doing terrible on their exams, Muso's dropped out of school and Kikyo- that bitch is acting like everything's peachy-keen. Anyway, I'll try to post again as soon as possible. Please review and thank you sooooo much for reading!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	181. Chapter 161: A Bond So Strong

Yes guys I'm giving you another chapter tonight! Lucky aren't you? Yeah I know. Please know that I am NOT purposely drawing the story out. It's just that I set myself to post every chapter with 6 complete pages and so that's why the story has so many chapters. Also, there are lots of characters and I need to make certain I keep track of all of them and everything comes together properly. This is the most interesting part of writing the story because I need to make sure that every character is doing the right thing and I have soooo many characters and they are all connected so yeah, just thought I'd explain a little. Please review and keep enjoying. In this story there's only like a week left before it completely ends so yeah we are very close to the end guys.

Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 161: A Bond So Strong

"Where are you going after lunch Kagura?" Sesshoumaru asked her through the phone. He was seated sipping coffee and looking at a few diagrams on his laptop.

"I don't know," she said. "These cucumbers are sooo good! I need to buy a jar of these for the house."

"Rin and I don't like cucumbers."

"Well I love them," she smiled happily as she munched on another cucumber.

"What else are you eating?"

"Oh I ordered a cucumber sandwich without the sandwich," she told him as she munched.

"So you're only eating cucumbers?"

"Yup!" she said biting into another.

"Are you all right Kagura?"

"Oh I'm fine!" She laughed softly. "I think I'm going to go for a massage or something."

"All right, tell them put everything you get on my tab."

"Okay," she said. "Love you."

"Yeah," he hung up and a moment she called back, sighing he answered, "Just because I don't say the words doesn't mean I don't feel the same," and then as she laughed he hung it back up. 'Crazy woman,'

'He loves me,' Kagura finished her lunch and headed for her car. 'I'll go get that massage and when is my appointment?' she looked at the calendar on her new strawberry phone Sesshoumaru had gotten for her. 'All right it's at 3:30. That gives me enough time to go for my massage, do a little grocery shopping and then my doctor's appointment.'

* * *

Extended lunch was over and Kagome was in the examination room ready for her next exam. Miroku hadn't been able to find Inuyasha or Kikyo… 'They were probably together-' Kagome sighed. 'I need to get my mind off of them. I need to focus.'

The teacher put the exam paper face down on her desk. She was the last person to get a paper and then the teacher instructed them to turn the papers over and write all the information required on the front. Kagome took a deep breath and did as was told. The teacher told them the rules and then instructed them to read the paper once before starting the exam.

Kagome began reading the paper and blocked out any thoughts that would distract her. She flipped through the pages scanning them carefully and then she started the exam. She got through the first five pages successfully but she still had five more to go. Biology was a very long examination. Kagome turned onto the 6th page and came upon the heart. She and Inuyasha had studied everything about the heart very carefully.

'Inuyasha…'

The moment she thought his name, she saw the eyes he had looked at her with this morning. They were so different from any other morning. He looked empty, like a part of him had been snatched away from him. Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

'I have to concentrate,' she thought as she looked down at the paper. She began labeling the parts of the heart one by one. 'That's the aorta and that's the left ventricle… I wonder if Inuyasha remembers all of this- geez I hope so…'

Then she moved onto the functions of the heart. She was just about to write her answers when green and silver flashes came before her eyes and then the green flash turned into her bra.

'What in the-' she blinked and put a hand to her head. 'My green bra? But why is that coming to my mind right now?'

Sighing, she looked up at the clock… '46 minutes left!' Kagome looked down at the paper and bit into her lip. She had to get some answers on the page. Taking a deep breath she began to write answers but she wasn't 100% sure that they were correct. She managed to finish the paper the moment the bell rang.

"Put your pens down. The examination is over." The teacher said.

Kagome gladly put the pen down and wiped the sweat from her brow. 'Finally,' she thought. She was the last person to get her paper and so now she was the first to have her paper taken away and she was so happy when the teacher told her she could leave. Kagome got up and left the class room quickly her bag upon her shoulder.

'That exam was a killer,' she thought as she walked down the hall that was filling quickly with students who were all happy that the examination was done. 'Parkinglot,' Kagome thought as she headed toward the lot to Inuyasha's car. 'He said we'd talk before he has to leave so… I really need to see him. I don't think I did too badly but I definitely didn't get an A.'

Kagome had reached the parking lot when suddenly her phone went off. She saw Inuyasha get into his convertible. She headed toward him as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome, I forgot I have an appointment afterschool, can we talk tomorrow?"

"An appointment?"

"Yes, don't worry about it, but I have to go now. I'm really sorry for forgetting."

"An appointment where?"

"Just the doctor," he said. "I've started feeling very bad during that Biology exam. I'm just going to get a check up."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, you should go home and study," he said as he revered. "We'll talk later okay?"

"O- okay," she said as she hung up and watched him drive out of the school's parking lot. 'Inuyasha.'

* * *

Kagura was just turning into the hospital parking lot when Sesshoumaru called her phone. "Yes?"

"I need you to pick up Rin from school," he said. "There's some back-logged information I need to deal with and I won't be able to. Am I putting you out of your way?"

Kagura looked at the time, she had 15 minutes before her appointment. "No, I can get her."

"All right thank you,"

Kagura was about to say 'you're welcome' when she saw Inuyasha's car pull into the yard. She was about to say hi but she noticed the tense look upon his face and stopped. He moved so fast Kagura wasn't quite sure she had seen him pass. She looked at where he parked and sure enough it was his car.

'His face reminded me of…'

"Kagura?"

"Oh yes?"

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," she said quickly. "I just saw a woman pass with the sexiest pair of heels. I just couldn't stop staring at them."

"Anyway, call me when you pick up Rin."

"Okay," she said as she hung up. She looked back at the hospital and frowned. 'That look on Inuyasha's face was so… so… I can't put a word to it. But I know something's not right.' Kagura reversed and drove out of the parkinglot. If she hurried she could pick up Rin and be back to the hospital on time for her appointment and hopefully she could speak to Inuyasha.

'Why is he going into the hospital?' she wondered. Kagome was fine and didn't have to stay overnight so Kagura really didn't understand it. 'I'll call Sesshoumaru after my appointment and tell him I saw Inuyasha.'

* * *

Akiko was raging at Shoji. "What do you mean you can't do anything!"

"Exactly that Akiko," he said. "You entered that house illegally and sure you found out some very… terrible information but honestly- you're going to get into trouble for that."

"But Shoji!"

He looked at her and saw the tears come to her eyes. He sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm a police Akiko. I have to follow the rules. I should really be taking you into the station for trespassing, break-in and-"

"I didn't break anything!"

"Akiko you hid in the girl's closet-"

"Yes and I told you what I saw! And you're telling me you can't do shit about it!"

"I can't!" he told her as she stormed around his hotel room. "One of the person's involved need to contact the police first then an investigation can be held-"

She huffed at him. "I hate this!"

He sighed. "I know you do-"

"That's why I can never become a police," she said. "There are too many rules. It's so fucking obvious that-"

"Why don't you go talk to Satoshi?"

Akiko stopped and looked at him. "Your brother? Why should I go talk to him?"

He didn't answer her question so she thought about it and it clicked. "Oh! I guess that could work." She said as she headed for the door. "I still hate your fucked up justice system."

"Tell me more about it when you get back," he told her as she walked out of the room. He went to the dresser and picked up her keys. He was playing with them the moment she walked back in.

"Forgot something?"

"Shut up," she said as she went to him and tried to yank the keys away. He lifted them far above her and she tried to jump for them but she still couldn't reach. "Stop fucking around!"

He grinned. "You're so short."

"Stop fucking with me," She huffed and turned from him. "I'm giving you one second to give me my keys."

"Or el-"

Suddenly she turned back and nailed him in the crotch with her fist. He keeled over as she took her keys from him. "I warned you."

"You're gonna get it when you come back," he groaned.

"I can't wait," She laughed as she walked out the door.

Shoji sat up a moment later and then thought about what Akiko had said to him. 'She hates the justice system because of its rules, so instead of letting the law handle problems, she goes and handles the problems herself. I'm really starting to think that something happened to Akiko to make her think that she has to take things into her own hands in order to get true justice.'

* * *

It was 4:30 when Inuyasha was walking out of the hospital and came face to face with Kagura and Rin who were leaving as well.

"Uncle Yasha!" Rin ran to him and hugged him by his legs.

"Hey Rin," he said

The little girl looked up at him and automatically frowned. "Uncle Yasha what's the matter?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing Rin,"

"Don't lie to her," Kagura said. "This little girl is far too smart to believe you."

Inuyasha looked at Kagura. "I see Sesshoumaru wasn't successful in getting you to dress properly."

She frowned at him. "My dress is perfectly proper!"

"Anyway, I have to go," he said as he moved from out of Rin's grasp.

"But Uncle Yasha you don't look well!"

Inuyasha looked at the little girl. "I know I don't Rin," he said. "That's why I went to see the doctor and they told me that I need to sleep because I'm stressed."

"Oh! Then go straight to bed Uncle Yasha 'cause you look like daddy on a good day."

Inuyasha felt a chuckle come to him but it didn't come out the way it usually did. "I look that bad?"

"You really do look tense and stressed Inuyasha," Kagura said.

"I'm taking my exams," he explained.

Kagura nodded, "okay then,"

"And why are you here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I just needed a check up," she said. "I haven't gotten one in a while,"

"True, I gotta go."

"Bye Uncle Yasha!"

"Bye Rin, Kagura," Inuyasha walked away.

Rin and Kagura watched as he left and then they looked at each other. "Are you worried about him too Rin?"

She nodded.

"Let's go stop by the grands and see if they're as worried about him as we are,"

"And call daddy?"

"I'm calling him right now," she said as they got into the car and she drove off. "Sesshy, I'm taking Rin to see the grands. Oh and we saw Inuyasha coming out of the hospital. He didn't look too well and we're a little worried… okay. See you later."

"Well?"

"He says not to worry too much and he'll meet us at the grands."

Rin nodded and frowned as she remembered seeing strange silver and green flashes when she had hugged her Uncle's legs.

* * *

"I really don't know what's wrong with Inuyasha," Sango said to Kikyo. "I saw him this morning and he was bending holding his head. He told me he had a headache but I don't believe him. Something's not right. Even Miroku said that something wasn't right when he found Inuyasha in his car at extended lunch sleeping."

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "He's fine," Kikyo told her. "He's just stressed about his exams; that's all. He told me he thinks he failed math when I saw him."

"Wow," Sango sighed. "Those exams were difficult though- I managed to finish my entire paper before the bell rang but I hit it really close. Miroku wasn't so lucky though. What about you?"

Kikyo shrugged. "It was easy," she said. "I finished it with six minutes to spare."

Sango blinked at her. "Are you sure-"

Kikyo smiled. "Biology was even easier I finished it with ten- no six minutes to spare too, and I'm more than certain I did well on them both! I can't wait to take my exams tomorrow! Anyway, Inuyasha should be coming to pick me up for my appointment with that psychiatrist," she said. "I don't know why I have to waste a good hour and a half with some loony bin!"

'You're the loony bin,' Sango retorted mentally.

"What are you doing anyway?" Kikyo asked her.

"I'm putting the finishing touches on our Reflection presentation for Fr-."

Suddenly, Inuyasha's horn sounded and Kikyo headed straight for the door. "Gotta go! Bye Sango we'll talk later."

"Sure," Sango watched as Kikyo left. 'How do you know when something's not right in the world?' Sango asked herself, 'when things are going well in Kikyo's life.'

* * *

Geez, everyone in this story is somehow figuring that something happened to Inuyasha. They are all so close to him and so they just automatically know when something isn't right. I think that shows how strong the bond is between all of them. The mystery is soon over lol. Please review I hope you liked.

Inuluver1990 goes to sleep.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	182. Chapter 162: Inuyasha's Tests

I know I said that the last chapter I posted was the last one for the day but I couldn't resist posting yet another chapter so here it is guys! Please review.

On with it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 162: Inuyasha's Tests

Inuyasha was silent in the car as he drove Kikyo to Niroku's office, she tried to talk to him but he said nothing. Instead, he picked up his phone and began texting.

"Who are you talking to?" Kikyo asked.

"Mind your business," he told her.

Kikyo sighed. "Geez Inuyasha it's no big deal!"

"It's no big deal to you," he told her as he texted back to Kagome.

"Stop being such a pussy! You should be happy-"

He suddenly stopped the car. "If you know what's good for you, you'd shut the hell up or I'll pull you out of my car and let you walk to Niroku's office"

Cars were blowing their horns behind him. He ignored them and they went around.

"Okay Inuyasha," she said. "I'll be quiet. But you're really worrying people. You should be like me and act like nothing happened. It was an accident."

"It's not as if I'm not trying but I'm seeing flashes and I'm blanking out and-"

She sighed. "You're getting yourself too worked up."

"You act like you've done this before," he told her.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "I would tell you to forget it but it's obvious you're not strong enough to handle that so how about you accept it?"

"This is your final warning Kikyo."

"Fine," Then she shut up completely. Inuyasha reached Niroku's office in less than three minutes and they entered.

* * *

The secretary told them to go right inside because Niroku was ready for them.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and entered with Kikyo. Niroku's greeting was brief and soon they were seated and ready to talk.

"Why am I here again?" Inuyasha asked. "This is your session Kikyo."

"I want you to stay," Kikyo said. "Mr. Houshi said it's okay once I give my permission and I give it."

"Fine,"

Niroku looked at Inuyasha quickly jotting down what he saw on the young Takahashi's face. 'Inuyasha is hiding something… something painful. The pain is seeping from his pores… and the pain is deep, heart shattering. I need to talk to him in private.'

"All right Ms. Miko, where would you like to start?"

She shrugged. "I really don't care. Just ask your questions, doc."

He nodded. "All right."

And so Niroku started with her family and found out that Kikyo's parents had struggled really hard when they were raising her. They hardly had money to keep food on the table and there were times when she went to bed hungry. Kikyo cried through most of the conversation about her parents while Inuyasha held her. Niroku noted that Inuyasha held her reluctantly.

Then the conversation moved onto Inuyasha and Kikyo's relationship and she basically told him everything Inuyasha had told him in his first session. Their relationship had started out really well but as the years passed whatever love they had felt for each other wasn't as strong as it used to be anymore. Now it was obvious to Niroku that Inuyasha didn't love Kikyo at all and Kikyo was holding onto him very tightly.

"Will you stop squeezing my arm like that?" Inuyasha asked her, his tone cutting.

"Sorry," she said taking her hands away. "I didn't realize I was holding you so tight."

"How about we skip all this shit and get into what happened on Friday?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo blinked at him. "Inuyasha I told you it was an accident! I apologized! We can't take it back so-" she screamed as she stood to her feet.

"Shut the fuck up!" He shouted at her.

And then tears sprung to her eyes. "You hate me! You hate me so much!"

Niroku was confused. He didn't know what they were talking about and everything was spiraling out of control and so he picked up his paperweight and knocked it on his desk to quiet them.

"Inuyasha I want you to sit in the corner over there and I'm going to finish talking to Ms. Miko."

"How about I just leave?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, go in the corner,"

Inuyasha walked to the corner and sat in the seat. He pulled out his phone and began texting Kagome.

_**'Kags y do u luv me?'**_

"Now Ms. Miko, please explain to me what you and Inuyasha are arguing for," he handed her a box of tissues to wipe her eyes.

"It was an accident," she said. "I really don't know what happened. I apologized but… but he's so angry at me."

"What was an accident?"

"Inuyasha and I had sex last night."

Suddenly Inuyasha got up from his seat. "Niroku I'm leaving."

"Inuyasha,"

"Kikyo, I'll have your dad come for you. I'm leaving now." He said as he walked out of the office.

"No! Inuyasha! Come back! We have to talk about this!"

"I don't have to talk about shit!" He shouted at her. "This is your fucking session so go sit your fucking ass down in there and talk to him! You're the one with all the fucking problems so go get them fixed!"

With that Inuyasha stormed out of the office, hopped in his car and drove away. 'I need Kagome…'

* * *

Kagome was seated in the living room trying to study for her English literature exam when there was a brisk knock upon the door. She went to it and forgot to ask who it was again and opened it. Before she knew it two strong arms were around her waist and firm lips were pressed upon hers.

'Inuyasha?'

He held her head, careful of the brace around her neck as he kissed her. Kagome's eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. 'There's so much tension in him.'

When he pulled from her, they were both gasping. "Inuyasha?"

"Sorry," he said as he thrashed his fingers through his hair. "I didn't mean to jump you like that."

She gave him a big smile. "I guess that makes up for that pathetic little cheek kiss you gave me this morning."

He stared at her and he saw just how beautiful she was. She wore no makeup and her hair was in one but her eyes sparkled and her smile was so large and true. It made his heart hurt. 'I don't deserve her,'

"Well, come on," she said closing the door and taking his hand. "You want to talk right?"

"Actually," he stilled her. "I can't stay long, you're studying right?"

"Yes but-"

"Okay then," He said. "What were we supposed to talk about?"

"Um… you want to sit?"

"If I sit it'll be even harder to leave Kagome," he told her. "I know you need to think on your exams so let me just tell you about what happened at the hospital."

"Okay,"

"Muso attacked me again." Inuyasha said. "I don't really know why but I think he thinks I'm the reason Kikyo was in the hospital in the first place… which I am. But anyway, basically, we just beat each other up and he left."

"And you're all right?"

He nodded. "I got the nurses to clean me up. I only have a few scratches and bruises but that's all."

"That's good," She said. "Now about last night?"

"Mr. Miko didn't want to leave Kikyo home by herself considering the fact that she almost tried to kill herself so he asked me to stay until he got back home with Mrs. Miko and I stayed."

"Did anything happen?"

"Anything like what?" he asked.

"Did you kiss her?"

He nodded. "There was no way to escape that Kagome. I also had to help her undress because her wrists were sore, and she took a bath and then I looked around her room, her parents reached and I left."

"Is that all?"

"You think I'm hiding something from you?" He asked.

"I think you're purposely leaving out a few details," she said.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because Inuyasha, a girl like Kikyo isn't going to just let you only kiss her-"

"Kagome if I'm purposely leaving out anything it's so that I don't hurt you,"

She stared at him. "Are you trying to tell me something happened and it'll hurt me to know the truth?"

He shrugged. "I'm trying to tell you that I care about you too much to tell you everything."

"Did you have sex with her?"

"No," he told her as he looked her straight in the eyes. "I didn't have sex with her."

Kagome stared at him for a long moment and then a smile popped onto her face. "Okay that's good," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You believe me?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

Inuyasha's stomach turned a bit. He was beginning to feel very sick. Not physically but emotionally. Kagome was just smiling and laughing and kissing his lips so sweetly. Each kiss burnt a hole in his heart.

"Anyway Kagome, I have to go okay?" he said as he kissed her lips once more. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are you picking me up again?"

"You want me to?"

"I always want you to," she told him truthfully.

"Okay then just be ready,"

"All right." Kagome watched as he headed for his car. "Inuyasha!"

"Yes?"

"I love you!"

Inuyasha's heart sank. "Love you too." He managed to say before getting into his car and driving home. "I need to get to my room."

* * *

When Inuyasha got home he headed inside only to see Kagura, Rin and his parents in the living room. He grimaced inwardly as he greeted them.

"Are you ready to-"

"I'm not feeling well," Inuyasha told Inutaisho. "I just want to go bed right now."

"Inuyasha you said-"

"I know," he interjected quickly. "But I went to the hospital this afternoon to get checked because I wasn't feeling all right last night and all day today."

"The hospital?" Izayoi got up and went to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said with a nod. "The doctor says I need to sleep because I'm really stressed out and I didn't get much sleep last night so yeah- I'm just gonna go to bed."

"All right Inuyasha," his mother said. "You don't want to eat anything?"

He shook his head. "I'm just really tired. I want to get some rest before I look over my literature and language work and then I'll go back to sleep. I'm picking Kagome up tomorrow so I'll be out the house early."

"Okay," Inutaisho said as Inuyasha went up the stairs.

They had all felt the edginess emanating from him. They could all feel he was hiding something from them but they didn't know what it was exactly and their hearts went out to him. That's all they could give him since he wouldn't say what was going on. They could only pray that he'd get back to normal.

Inuyasha got to his room after taking a very quick shower. He locked the door and curled up in his bed. Closing his eyes he tried to sleep. He tried really hard but sleep wouldn't come to him and so he stared up at the roof.

'Kikyo says it's just sex but…'

Kagome's face popped before his eyes. Her smile and her laugh attacked him. She was just so true and in his eyes so innocent. He didn't deserve her.

Tears came to his eyes as the memories came flooding back to him. His body began to shake. He wanted to scream. He put his head in his pillow and bit into it. He didn't want to worry anyone but he knew his efforts were futile he was worrying everyone.

'What's done is done,' he thought. 'I- I don't really have to tell Kagome about what happened- but… but I can't hide it from her… I'll tell her. I'll tell her everything after the exams are over.'

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

* * *

"Inuyasha,"

It was Sesshoumaru.

"I'm sleeping." Inuyasha told him.

"If you were sleeping you wouldn't have responded. Now open the door."

Inuyasha knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't leave him alone so he got up, turned on his light, pulled on a pair of pants, wiped his face dry and opened the door. He didn't look Sesshoumaru in the face. He just walked back to his bed.

"What do you want?"

Sesshoumaru closed the door. "I want you to explain why you went to the hospital for an STD and AIDS test."

Inuyasha looked at him. "How'd you-"

"I have my ways," he said. "Explain."

"It's none of your fucking business," Inuyasha told him.

"You're worrying everyone," he told her.

"You're wrong," Inuyasha said. "I'm not worry everyone cause I'm not worrying you. You never get worried."

"Stop being a smart ass," Sesshoumaru told him stiffly. "Rin even notices the changes and stop tapping your fingers."

Inuyasha didn't even realize he was tapping his fingers.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just stressed," Inuyasha told him.

"Why would you get those tests run Inuyasha?"

"That's not your business," he said. "You shouldn't have gotten that information. You don't see me prying into your life."

"You're right," Sesshoumaru shredded up the papers in his hand and threw them in Inuyasha's garbage behind the door. "I only know what you went to get tested for, not the results."

"Good keep it that way," Inuyasha said. "When I'm ready to talk I will."

"All right," Sesshoumaru got up and headed for the door. "It must be something big if it's got you locked up and crying."

Inuyasha bit his lip. "Why do you say that?"

"Cause it takes something very serious to happen for a Takahashi man to cry,"

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked out of the room and headed down the stairs. His father, stepmother, daughter and fiancé were all looking at him.

"Well?" Kagura asked.

"He says he'll talk when he's ready," Sesshoumaru said. "We need to give him his space and let him handle his own demons."

"Is it really serious?" Izayoi asked.

"It is," Sesshoumaru told her and she put a hand to her head.

"I'm going to-"

Inutaisho held her hand. "Give him some time Izzy," he told her. "He's probably trying to work things out on his own and we should respect that."

Izayoi nodded. "Are you three staying here tonight?"

"I think it's best, Rin's already ready for bed anyway," Kagura said to Sesshoumaru.

"We'll stay then," Sesshoumaru said.

"All right, say good night Rin."

"Goodnight grandpa! Goodnight grandma!" she kissed them both and followed Kagura up the stairs to her room.

"I'll be in the room Taisho,"

"All right," he kissed her cheek and she went up the stairs.

Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru looked at each other.

"How serious is it?" Inutaisho asked.

"He's crying," Sesshoumaru told him. "So it's very serious."

"And he told you that he'd talk when he's ready?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "But I don't think he's going to be ready."

"You mean ready soon?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I mean ready at all. He looks like he's breaking down. He seems to be on the very edge of a cliff and he only needs one more problem to push him over."

"Maybe I should get Yusuke to exempt him from his exams if he's not well," Inutaisho said.

"That may just make his situation worst," Sesshoumaru said. "We should just let him deal with it in his own way. If he breaks down then at least he knows he has a very strong support system."

Inutaisho nodded. "He's got a strong family, strong friends and Kagome and she's undoubtedly a very strong girl underneath that innocent face of hers."

"I agree, good night."

"Good night,"

When Sesshoumaru was gone, Inutaisho headed upstairs to his room. He stopped at Inuyasha's door and could faintly hear the sounds of a very broken man. Taisho's first instinct was to go to his son and help him but he knew that Inuyasha needed to be alone for a while.

* * *

All right, all right, this is really it for the night guys. I'm exhausted. Tell me about what you think of the chapter. I'm sure I've tormented all of you so much today.

Inuluver1990 goes to get much needed sleep.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	183. Chapter 163: Inuyasha's Annoyance

Hey guys, I finished my persuasive speech and my Spanish homework so now I'm able to write and here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it. Please read and review. Thank you.

Now on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 163: Inuyasha's Annoyance

"Well?"

Akiko looked at Shoji, "well what?"

"What happened when you went to see my brother?"

It was late. Three o'clock in the morning and they were both naked, the sweat on their bodies cooling and drying in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

Akiko yawned and rested her head on his chest. "I told them about what happened."

"And?"

"They feel guilty," she told him as she rubbed her finger along his muscles.

"What else?"

"I may have permanently persuaded them to take the matter to the courts," she smiled.

"That makes you happy?"

She nodded. "I think it's only right."

"That's good, do you know when they said they'd start the process of trials and stuff?"

She shook her head. "They actually want to see the other victim," she said. "You know, to talk and provide some encouragement."

Shoji's fingers picked up a few strands of her black hair. "Great," he said.

Akiko sighed. "This isn't how I planned things but I guess this works as well."

"How'd you plan things?"

"Oh there was just a lot of pain and possibly blood involved, betrayal and shit," she said with a sigh. "But I guess I don't have to dirty my hands since your brother and his fiancé are going to press charges."

Shoji pulled her on top of him. He loved the feel of her lush naked body.

"You want to go again?" she asked.

"Not yet," he said. "I want you to tell me what happened to you to make you hate law enforcement so much. I've asked your dad but he didn't even realize you hated it so deeply."

Akiko stared down at him. "I just think it has too many rules," she said. "And I hate rules, that's why I almost didn't finish high school and I didn't go to college."

"You could still go to college," he told her. "You're only 23,"

She rolled her eyes. "No thank you."

"You could be a very good police officer,"

She sighed. "You sound like my father," she told him. "So you better stop because it's gonna make me feel weird fucking you."

"How so?"

"Just imagine me spreading my legs and you getting on top and all of a sudden I see my dad's face pop up on your body? That is so disturbing!" she frowned.

"I'm not as old as your father." He frowned at her. "Shit I'm only 30."

She grinned at him. "You're so old- now if you were 25-"

He growled at her angrily and soon she was on her back. "You'd run over an immature 25 year old. You need a man with a couple of years on you cause you'd get bored with anyone younger."

She stared up at him and laughed. "You get so angry when I talk about your age."

"I'm not too old for you," he told her. "You make me feel like I'm robbing the cradle when I know far too well you've been out of the cradle since you were sixteen."

She bit her lip. "That first guy was an accident. I didn't intend to go that far with him. And how do you know that?"

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"Have you been doing research on me?" She asked him.

"Will you stop changing the subject?" he asked her. "Now tell me the truth. Does it bother you so much that I'm 7 years older?"

She sighed. "It doesn't bother me at all." She said. "Your body is fucking amazing, you're not hard on the eyes in any kind of way, you're strong and you make me feel so weak and fragile, and telling you all of this is making your heads swell."

"Heads-"

Then he realized his cock had gotten harder. How did she always manage to do that to him?

Suddenly, her legs wrapped around his hips. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go again."

He leaned down and kissed her gently. "I will be asking you again why you hate the justice system-"

"I've already-," Akiko moaned as he began to stretch her with his cock.

"You're still hiding something," he said as he sank in completely. "I'm going to find out what it is."

"Good luck," Akiko sighed as he began to rock into her body. "I'm never going to tell."

"We'll see about that," he said as he gripped her hips and began to pound her pussy.

* * *

Tuesday morning came and went swiftly. It was now extended lunch at Sengoku Jidai High School and Kagome was sitting with Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku.

"That Language exam wasn't too bad," Kagome said thankful that she didn't blank out. "How'd you do Sango?"

"Well Language never was my strong point," She said. "I might get a C. There's just so much writing. What about you Inuyasha?"

He shrugged. "I think I passed."

Kagome stared at him. He was still acting strange. Not as strangely as he had been acting yesterday but still strange. "And you Miroku?"

"I'm with Inuyasha on this one," he said. "Sango are you finished with the recordings for the Reflection Presentation for Friday?"

Sango shook her head. "I'm finishing it up. I'm trying to find the right inspirational song to record and edit into the presentation."

"Hey I have a few cd's I could lend you," Kagome said.

"Really, that's great!" Sango said. "Bring them tomorrow and I'll download the song and do the editing and stuff."

"Inuyasha!"

Everyone at the table looked at Kikyo who came to Inuyasha and was about to put her arms around him, but he shot her a glare so hard she stopped and just gave him a small, sheepish smile. "Hello everyone! How was the exam? I'm sure I passed that with an A. Language is so easy!"

Then suddenly, Inuyasha got up from his seat and said, "Kagome,"

"Yes?"

"Can we go over Hamlet again?"

"Um… sure," she said, "But why are we leaving?"

"It's just gotten very noisy," he told her as he took her bag and started walking off. Kagome was shocked as she stared at his retreating back and then at Kikyo.

Kikyo was staring at her. "Gee, he must've done terrible on his exam," she sighed. "That's so sad,"

"Then why don't you go cheer him up?" Kagome asked her.

Kikyo shrugged. "We're not really talking much right now, so go with him. I don't care. You're only his tutor anyway, so it doesn't matter."

"Right," Kagome turned and walked away in the direction Inuyasha went.

* * *

"Inuyasha?"

She saw him take a deep, shaky breath as if he was more than a little happy to be away from her. "Inuyasha?"

"Come here," He took her hand and pulled her to his chest.

"Huh? Inuyasha?"

The hall was empty since everyone was either in the cafeteria or the library preparing for their Literature exams.

"Kagome,"

"Yes?"

"Are you still worried about me?" he asked.

She nodded honestly. "You're just acting so different now. It's like you're not really you."

He frowned. "I'm sorry. There's just been a lot on my mind."

"Well tell me," she said. "Tell me what's on your mind so you don't have to think about it alone."

He shook his head. "I don't want to unload my problems on you especially when we're in the middle of taking our exams."

"But Inuyasha-"

"I'll tell you when I think it's right," he said. "Probably after exams or something."

"It must be very serious," she told him as she stared into his eyes. "Your eyes are red and it's like you haven't slept in days."

He shrugged. "I'm just stressed out," he said.

She nodded. "Can't you tell me a little bit-"

"No," he shook his head. "I'm not going to get you worried."

"Should I be worried?"

"I- I'm not really sure," he said as he sighed and turned from her. "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really love me?"

Suddenly, Kagome's arms was around his waist and she was hugging him tightly. "Why do you keep asking me that Inuyasha?" she asked. "I do love you. I really do. If I didn't we wouldn't have had sex, if I didn't I wouldn't feel so empty whenever I can't talk to you. If I didn't I wouldn't want to be around you all the time, I wouldn't have you on my mind all the time. I just- words can't really describe how I feel about you. You don't know how absolutely happy I was yesterday when you poured your orange juice on the passenger's seat so that Kikyo could sit in the back, you don't know how happy I am now that you basically called Kikyo an annoyance and walked out of the cafeteria asking me to be with you. Inuyasha I love you. I love you so much and I want to know why you keep doubting my love for you. Why?"

He took a deep breath as he turned to look at her. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her oh so badly about what had happened to him… but, he couldn't. It was killing him. He didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want his problem to affect her. He was worrying everyone especially her and he didn't like it, but what could he do? He couldn't get Sunday night out of his head. He regretted what had happened.

Closing his eyes, he pulled Kagome to him and held her tightly. "I'm sorry Kagome," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?"

He kept the tears that rushed to his eyes from falling.

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for- for doubting you," he said softly. "I know you love me but- but lately I've been wondering why and how you could love me and if I ever did something wrong could you still love me? I just- I just don't know what you would do if I did something that could hurt you. Would you leave me? Would you listen to me? Would you still trust me? Would you still believe in me if something were to happen or had happened to make you look at me in a different way?"

"Inuyasha-"

"I'm sorry," he pulled from her. "Fuck I'm sorry,"

"Inuyasha!" she tried to pull him back but he just moved away and said,

"I- I have to go."

And then he was gone. Leaving her standing there, wondering what had happened. The bell rang and Kagome, heavy hearted went to her examination room and tried extremely hard to focus on the exam but she could feel the torment in Inuyasha's soul and it affected her so badly she couldn't concentrate. When the bell rang again, the exam was over and Kagome knew for certain that she had failed that exam.

* * *

"I could've stopped it from happening,"

It was Tuesday afternoon and Akiko was alone in Shoji's apartment. "I probably should have stopped it. I was right there. Why didn't I stop it?" She asked herself and then she sighed as she remembered the conversation they had the moment she had gotten home.

**"Why'd you go to the Miko's house?"**

**She shrugged. "I was just looking around," she said. "That girl has a lot of materialistic things."**

**"And that interested you?"**

**"One of the best ways to find out about someone is to look in their room," she said. "I didn't realize so much time had passed and then all of a sudden the Miko girl and some boy were in her room and I had to hide in the closet."**

**"And you watched everything that happened when you could have stopped it?"**

**She stared at him. "Yes,"**

**"Why?"**

**Taking a deep breath, she turned from him. "I don't expect you to understand,"**

**"Well, you'll be shocked when I do. Now tell me."**

**She sighed. "It's for a bigger cause Shoji."**

**"That doesn't explain anything."**

**"That explains a lot, and it will explain even more later on."**

**He grabbed her wrist. "Akiko I don't like the secrets. You need to tell me what you're thinking. I want to help you. You don't have to do everything by yourself."**

**"You need to just stay out of my business," She told him. "I don't intend on getting myself killed."**

**"You don't intend on it but it could happen!" He felt his voice raise and his tone harden.**

**"Everyone's gonna die anyway so I really don't give a fu-"**

**Suddenly, she was in his arms, melting into his kiss.**

**"I give a fuck, Akiko." He told her. "I love you and I don't want you to get hurt."**

**"Shoji, please," she sighed as he began tasting her earlobe.**

**"Your life is precious Akiko, and I'm going to do whatever I can to protect you."**

**"Then trust me when I say that what I did/didn't do and what I'm going to do will only help a whole lot of people in the end."**

**He nodded and they had sex the rest of the night.**

Akiko went to the clothes she had worn yesterday when she snuck into Kikyo Miko's room. Picking up her pants, she pulled out a small, light-weight object wrapped in a glove and a piece of paper with a number on it. Taking the number, she went to the phone and called the number. A moment later, she spoke, "Hello, Muso Hakudoshi."

* * *

That's all I have for now. Please read and review. I will TRY to post another chapter as soon as possible. Maybe today.

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	184. Chapter 164: Someone To Talk To

I added a little something new to this chapter. You'll see it when you read the chapter. I hope you like it. Um… yeah, not much to say today except that I have a speech on Friday, it's already written and I have to memorize certain parts, and do a powerpoint presentation but anyway, who cares about that stuff? It's story time! Thank you for the reviews. Keep reviewing please. I love you guys.

Now on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 164: Someone To Talk To

The next morning, Wednesday, Inuyasha got up out of bed. He had tossed and turned all night. He felt terrible. His entire body was aching and yet the most pain he felt was in his heart. It was heavy in his chest and every time he thought of Kagome, tears he just could not stop, came to his eyes.

He headed for the shower, happy to know that Sesshoumaru, Kagura and Rin had gone back to Sesshoumaru's house yesterday. Meaning he had the bathroom to himself. When he got there, he took a long piss and turned on the water. Looking at himself in the mirror, he couldn't recognize his own reflection.

'Fuck, I can't go to school looking like this,' he thought. 'If Kagome sees me- she'll be more than a little worried. I look like I'm on drugs.'

Inuyasha got into the shower and let the hot water pound upon his skin. Sometimes he felt extremely hot and then there were times when he felt extremely cold. He suddenly noticed that his body was shaking. 'What the fuck is wrong with me?'

He washed his hair, rinsed off and came out of the shower. He was feeling so dizzy. 'I haven't been eating much,' he realized. But he really wasn't hungry. Everything he managed to eat tasted like paper or blood. He was a wreck.

Inuyasha took a deep breath as he went to his room. 'Eye drops,'

He picked up his tiny bottle of Visine and put a drop in each eye to stop the redness and irritation and make him look like he hadn't spent all night crying and feeling guilty.

He looked at the time, dressed and headed down the stairs. Modern Language and Civics exams were today.

"Good morning Inuyasha," his mother greeted as he came down.

"Morning," he said trying his hardest not too sound too strange.

"How are you?"

"I'm- I think I'm a little better," he said.

"Did you get any sleep?"

He nodded. "A little," he told her.

"Inuyasha you really don't look too good," Inutaisho said noting the obvious fatigue. "Maybe you should stay home-"

'And worry Kagome?' he thought. "I'll be fine." He headed for the door.

"Your mother cooked, you should eat something before you leave," Inutaisho said.

He went back to the table and picked up a piece of toast. "I'm not really hungry," he bit into it and walked out the door. "Later." He closed the door and threw the toast into the bushes. He really couldn't stomach anything.

Inuyasha hopped into his car and drove off. He could feel his stomach begin to churn. He just felt so sick. Not only was he hiding something so serious from Kagome, he was acting as if nothing was wrong and he knew that it was hurting her. He could see that it was, but he just didn't know how to tell her-

Kagome walked out of her house. He stared at her. 'She's too good for me,' he thought. 'I can't be with her like this. I- I feel- I feel-'

"Good morning!"

His breath caught in his throat. He could hardly breathe.

"Inuyasha?"

"G- good morning Kagome."

She frowned at him. "Inuyasha what's the matter?" she asked as she got into the passenger's seat. "You're sweating a lot."

He wiped the sweat from his brow. "No, I washed my hair this morning, it's still a little wet."

"You look a little disoriented."

He shook his head as he reversed. "Exams are almost over, I'm just really happy for that."

"You- you don't seem happy. You look- you look like a bomb ready to explode-"

He stared at her. "Kagome when's the last time we had sex?"

She was taken aback by the question. "Um… Saturday."

"It's Wednesday and I haven't had your body in three days, I'm just frustrated… sexually."

She blinked at him. "That's what's wrong?"

He nodded stiffly. "I've been like this from Sunday. But we're supposed to be focusing on our exams-"

Kagome's hand reached out to cup between his legs. His eyes shot to hers. "Inuyasha if this is your problem you should've told me," she said. "You can't concentrate if you're frustrated."

"K- Kagome-"

"Shh…"

He turned into the school yard as Kagome undid his belt. "Kagome-"

"Don't worry Inuyasha," she said as she began pull his cock out of his boxers. "If this is your problem I'd be more than happy to help solve it. I'm your girlfriend, I'm supposed to help you in any way I can."

"Kagome-" his throat constricted. 'She loves me so fucking much- I- I can't- I can't let her do this- not after what happened- without her knowing- it's not right-'

The flashes suddenly attacked him again. Even Kagome froze as the flashes were more intense than ever. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw her green bra worn by a girl with breasts that were a lot larger than hers and then the silver flashes turned into the barrel of a gun.

Inuyasha got out of the car just in time before a rush of vomit ran up his throat, out of his mouth and splattered to the ground in large bursts. Kagome gasped as the flashes stopped and she went to Inuyasha who was vomiting up all the contents of his stomach.

"Oh my gosh! Inuyasha!"

He stayed bent on the ground for a long moment as Kagome tried to speak to him but he couldn't hear her. The flashes before his eyes had turned into Kikyo wearing Kagome's bra and pointing a small silver gun at him.

"Inuyasha?"

"I'm sorry," he said as he got up.

"I'll take you to the nurse-"

"No," he got back into his car and grabbed her bag. "Kagome, I'm going home."

"Inuyasha-" she took her bag.

"I can't stay- not when I'm like this." He told her. "I'm sorry because I know this is going to worry you and you have your exams to take but Kagome please, please just forget about me until you finish your exams. I'm gonna be fine, I just need some rest. Kagome?"

She nodded. She could tell that he really didn't want her to be worried and he wanted her to do her best on her exams. She'd try to do as he asked, hopefully she could.

"I'll come over to see you later then," she told him.

"All right."

"I'll also tell dad that you're not well,"

"Thank you,"

"And please be safe going home."

He nodded. "I would kiss you but-"

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I hope you feel better,"

"Yeah,"

And then Inuyasha drove off, leaving Kagome in the parking lot next to a puddle of vomit.

* * *

Kikyo wasn't shocked when she saw Kagome kiss Inuyasha's cheek in the parking lot. She wasn't shocked at all, in fact she was more than happy to actually have proof that Inuyasha and Kagome were together and he was cheating on her. She smoothed her shirt over her stomach and her skirt over her thighs. She was just straightening her clothes because she always liked looking presentable. Then she hid as Kagome passed with a saddened look on her face.

'Thursday will be the perfect day.' Kikyo smiled to herself. 'Oh yes, the perfect day.' Kikyo walked into the school and went to find Kagome. She located Kagome in the library studying for her Spanish exams.

**"Hola Kagome,"** Kikyo said sitting down next to her. **"¿C****ó****mo estás?"** (how are you?)

Kagome didn't like the feeling she was getting from Kikyo, or the obviously fake smile. **"Estoy bien,"** she lied. She really wasn't doing fine, but Kikyo didn't need to know that.

**"No se ven bien,"** Kikyo told her. 'You don't look fine at all,' she thought. **"¿Qué te pasa?"** (What's the matter?)

'Why doesn't she just leave me alone?' Kagome asked herself. **"Nada,"** (nothing) she replied.

**"Pero Kagome, si algo no está bien que usted me diga. Yo soy tu amiga,"** she said. (But Kagome, if something is wrong you should tell me. I'm your friend)

Kagome shook her head. **"Estoy muy bien. Usted sabe bien el español."** (I'm very fine/well. You know Spanish well.)

Kikyo shrugged. **"Es fácil. ****No sé qué tan bien está en español porque me estás dando respuestas cortas.****"** (It's easy. I don't know how well you are in Spanish because you're giving me short answers.) She paused. **"****Estoy tratando de hablar con usted y usted no quiere hablar conmigo. Dejaré"** (I'm trying to talk to you and you don't want to talk to me. I will leave.)

Kikyo began to get up.

**"Lo siento, Kikyo,"** Kagome apologized. **"Mentí. No estoy bien hoy. Yo no quería que le preocupe."** (I lied. I'm not well today. I didn't want to worry you)

**"Por qué no están bien?"** (Why are you not well?)

Kagome sighed. **"¿Inuyasha no texto?"** (Inuyasha didn't text you?)

Kikyo put on a frown and pulled out her phone. **"No, no lo hizo. ¿Qué tiene de malo?"** (No he didn't. What's wrong?)

**"Um…Está enfermo"** (He's sick.)

Kikyo's eyes widened as she gasped. "Really?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you."

Kikyo got up from her seat. "I need to go see him and make sure he's-"

"He wouldn't want you to leave school to come and see him," Kagome told her. "He wants you to focus on your exams."

Kikyo frowned at her. "How would you know?"

"He dropped me to school and then he just got very, very sick. He told me not to worry and to focus on my exams and I know he'd say the same thing to you."

Kikyo took a deep breath. "I'll leave during extended lunch to go and see him and then I'll-"

"I really don't think he'd like that Kikyo." She said.

Kikyo sighed. **"Sé que no estamos hablando mucho, pero-él es mi novio y yo lo amo mucho. Él me ama demasiado y vamos a casar algún día. Voy a buscar Sango. Adiós Kagome." **Then Kikyo walked away.

Kagome felt her heart beat speed up as she translated Kikyo's words, "I know we aren't talking much but- he's my boyfriend and I love him a lot. He loves me too and we're going to get married someday. I just know it. I'm going to find Sango. Goodbye Kagome."

Kagome took a deep breath as she shook off Kikyo's words. **"Es mejor seguir soñando Kikyo, porque eso nunca sucederá."** (You better keep on dreaming Kikyo, because that will never happen.) **"Inuyasha me ama."** (Inuyasha loves me).

Kagome picked up her phone and texted Inuyasha. "I love you, Inuyasha"

* * *

Inuyasha was just walking back into his house when he got a text from Kikyo. "I hope you feel well soon,"

He frowned at it and then deleted it.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked and saw his mother. His father had already left for work.

"Mom-"

"Why are you home?" She asked. "Did you forget something?"

He shook his head. "I'm not feeling well." He told her. "I thought I was- but I'm not. I'm just going to go to bed."

"Inuyasha-"

He began walking up the stairs. "Yes?"

"I'll call the principal and tell him all right?"

"Thank you,"

Then suddenly another text came through on his phone. It was from Kagome. He read it as he headed up the stairs. "I love you Inuyasha,"

His heart grew heavy in his chest and the tears he had hide from his mother poured down his face. Takahash men never cried as much as he cried, but he couldn't help it. Keeping what happened on Sunday night was killing him, but he knew he couldn't tell Kagome.

'Kagome…'

He got to his room and the moment the door was locked all hell broke loose. Inuyasha didn't know what came over him. All he knew was the flashes came back and Kikyo's practically naked body on top of him, riding him wearing Kagome's green bra and a gun to his face popped into her head.

"I SHOULD'VE STOPPED IT!" He began to shout as he started throwing things from left to right around his room. "I SHOULD'VE- I SHOULD'VE DONE SOMETHING!"

He balled his fist and punched his mirror to shards. And then he heard his mother scream as she came up the stairs to his room. She tried to open the door but it was locked.

"INUYASHA? INUYASHA HONEY, OPEN THE DOOR." She said frantically. "DID YOU HURT YOURSELF? INUYASHA PLEASE!"

He didn't hear her. He was swarmed with guilt and pain as the memories of Kikyo's skin smacking against his entrapped him. He pulled at his hair with his bloody fist and began to hyperventilate. So many things were flashing before his eyes now. Kagome's smile, Kagome's happiness, her love, her sex, her warmth, her everything and then it all turned black, tainted, by the memories of the past Sunday.

"OH GOD," he felt bouts of vomit rush up his throat and in a quick rush, he opened his door swiftly, catching his mother before she fell and ran to the bathroom, but he didn't make it to the toilet in time and whatever was left in his stomach was emptied out onto the tiled floor.

"INUYASHA!"

He looked at his mother. His eyes red, his right fist bleeding, his hair a mess and remnants of vomit dripping from his mouth. "I- I'm sorry."

"Oh my gosh Inuyasha, I'm gonna call a doctor-"

"No-" he said quickly going to her. "I- I don't need a doctor. I just- I just need to rest-"

"Inuyasha ever since you got home on Sunday you've been acting so strangely," she said. "You haven't eaten much, you're attitude has changed, the way you speak resembles Sesshoumaru except it's a lot colder and serious- and that's not you. You're supposed to be happy. Are you and Kagome having problems?"

"Mom," he pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry I'm worrying you like this. Kagome and I- we're- we're fine- we're great-" he told her. 'For now,'

"Then what's the matter honey?"

He inhaled deeply as he went to the face bowl and washed out his mouth. His throat was burning from the acid he had regurgitated. "I- I- I need to talk to Niroku,"

"Niroku?"

He nodded. 'I need to talk to someone. He's the best person to talk to,'

"Why Niroku?"

"He's- he's my therapist and I think- I think the reason I'm feeling so sick is because I- I need to talk to him."

"You can't talk to me?" She asked.

"Of course I could talk to you mom," he said. "But- but I need him to prescribe me something for the stress I've been feeling."

"Didn't you see the doctor yesterday?"

"Just a routine checkup mom," he told her. "I'm not physically sick really, it's my head- in my brain that has me acting like this. I need to talk to him."

She nodded. "All right. I'll call his office and see if he can come here."

"Thanks," he said. "I'll just clean up-"

"Leave it honey," she told him. "I'll clean it up."

"Are you-"

"Yes," She said pulling him out of the bathroom. "Now go in your room and lay down."

"Okay," Inuyasha went to his room and sat on the bed. 'I need to get this off of my chest- maybe if I talk to him I'll be able to keep this a secret until at least Friday afternoon when exams are over."

* * *

All right, so as you all know I'm in a Spanish class and I suck at it, so I'm basically trying to put Spanish in everything I do so that I can get better at it for my exam in December. Whoever's good at it can tell me if I wrote those Spanish sentences correct. (Oh yeah, I cheated a little… I admit I used Google translate, but only for the long sentences I couldn't put together). Yeah, I like this chapter as well. I've grown a bit of an appreciation for the Spanish language and the drama is intense yet again. Can't wait until Friday (in the story) comes.

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	185. Chapter 165: Assumption and a Dream

Okay people, I've been trying to not let work pile up on me so yeah… um… oh yeah! Thank you guys sooooooooooooo much for the reviews I really, really enjoy reading them, so thank you so much for reviewing. Here's another chapter! On with the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 165: Assumption and a Dream

Inutaisho was at work, his mind going back to earlier that morning when Inuyasha had come downstairs. His son had looked like a wreck. It worried him a lot, but Inutaisho knew that he just had to wait until Inuyasha spoke to them about his situation. Whatever it was- it was serious.

'Why hasn't Izzy called as yet?' he wondered as he looked at the time. It was 10:32, Izayoi usually called him on or before 10:30 never after. 'She's probably caught up with the laundry or something.' He frowned and contemplated whether or not he should call her. He knew that she was extremely worried about Inuyasha- he was the only child she had and so her connection, her bond, her love, everything was deeply attached to him. He didn't blame her for being worried because he was worried as well.

'Izzy,' he thought as he felt an ache in his chest. He could feel the turmoil she was feeling. It was stabbing at him. He reached for the phone to call her when suddenly his phone rang and his secretary answered.

"Mr. Takahashi?"

"Yes, Mira?"

"Mr. Houshi is on line one."

Inutaisho nodded. "It must feel so weird referring to your husband as that," he told her.

She flushed a little. "It's my job,"

"You can be informal with me," he said to her as he picked up the phone.

"Yes sir," She left his office to sit back at her desk, typing his letters and filling out forms.

"Hello Niroku?"

"Good morning Taisho," he greeted.

"Is something the matter?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about Inuyasha," Niroku said.

Inutaisho was all ears to hear anything about his son. "What is it?"

"Surely you've noticed that he's not been acting himself," he started.

"I have," Inutaisho responded. "Do you know why?"

"I won't know exactly until he tells me," Niroku said. "But I can tell you a few things I picked up from observing him."

"All right,"

"We'll start from Sunday," Niroku told him. "Sunday at the hospital, he was completely devastated but that was to be expected because Kagome was taken there on a stretcher."

"Yes,"

"He seemed quite all right when he found out that Kagome and Kikyo were okay. But then on Monday when he and Kikyo came for her session with me, he seemed completely changed."

"I noticed that as well,"

"Something had to have happened between Sunday night and Monday Morning."

"But what?"

"Taisho?" Niroku called his name a little unsure.

Inutaisho frowned. 'Niroku knows something,' he thought. "Niroku what is it?"

"Well," Niroku contemplated on whether or not he should tell Inutaisho what he had found out yesterday. "You remember that I am under oath and I have a promise that is legally binding to all of my clients."

"Are you trying to tell me that you can't tell me?" Inutaisho asked slowly.

"Well, it wasn't Inuyasha's session, but it was Kikyo's session and what I've found out came from her lips not Inuyasha's." Niroku said.

"Then at least tell me the level of seriousness the situation is," Inutaisho asked him.

"It's very serious," Niroku said. "Taisho I don't want to keep this from you and Izayoi but it's best if Inuyasha tells you. All I can say is that what happened is affecting Inuyasha intensely and Kikyo acts as if nothing has happened at all."

Inutaisho froze for a moment. 'What the hell could it be?' Inutaisho asked himself. "Inuyasha and Kikyo did something together?"

Niroku bit into his bottom lip. "I really can't say,"

"I'll take that as a yes," Inutaisho said. "Now what could they have done to make Inuyasha-"

"Taisho-"

"FUCK NO!" He exploded. "There's no way in fucking hell Inuyasha and Kikyo had sex!"

"Taisho-"

"That's it!" Inutaisho got up from his chair. He had to calm himself but he knew that he was right. He knew he hit the nail right on the head. "Inuyasha and Kikyo had sex and Inuyasha's sick with guilt."

"Inutaisho, I'm not completely sure of that," Niroku said quickly.

"Tomorrow when Inuyasha gets in that session, get him to confirm," Inutaisho told him.

"I can't force him-"

"I don't care what you do," Inutaisho said in a very serious tone. "Just find out. Inuyasha hasn't been eating, he's spacing out, the effect of what's happening shows on his face so clearly- there's no way he can hide it. He tries and him trying is just making him sicker and sicker. I don't care what the fuck you do- just find out what the hell is wrong with him and help him."

"Taisho-"

"I'm serious Niroku," Inutaisho said.

"Do you think that Inuyasha would have sex with Kikyo?" Niroku asked. "I mean- I saw the love between him and Kagome as clear as day; and with Kikyo- there's nothing there. It doesn't seem right."

Inutaisho frowned. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"I just noted that Inuyasha has a hate- a particular rage against Kikyo," Niroku told him. "If they had sex I don't think it was mutual."

Inutaisho put a hand to his head. "Forced?"

"I'm not sure, I noted that Kikyo was unstable mentally," Niroku told him honestly. "It could've been forced but then again-"

"Niroku find out please," Inutaisho said his voice calm as a story in the paper he read weeks ago about a teen girl forcing a policeman's brother to have sex with her came to his head. He shook the thought off. "I'm not going to assume that something like that happened to my son." He told him.

"Taisho-"

"Just find out please and help him the best you can,"

"All right then," Niroku said as they both hung up the phone.

Inutaisho stared at the phone as the thought of his own son being held down and raped came to his mind. He shook the thought off. 'Inuyasha- that didn't happen to you… did it?'

Inutaisho picked up the phone and dialed the house number. He needed to make sure Izayoi was all right because he could feel that something just wasn't right. The phone gave a busy sound and he hung up and tried it again. When he didn't get through at home, he dialed her cell phone but it went to voicemail.

"Izayoi?"

Now he was worried. It was now 10:48 and she hadn't called. Inutaisho got up and picked up his keys. He walked out of his office.

"Mr. Takahashi?"

"I'll be back Mira," he said. "I have an emergency. Take a message if anyone calls."

"Yes sir."

Inutaisho walked into his elevator and went down to the ground floor. He walked out of the building and got into his car. 'Izayoi why haven't you called? Why is the phone busy? Why do I feel as if you're trying to hide the fact that you're scared and worried?

Inutaisho's connection to his wife was deep. He could feel when she was suppressing her true feelings and that told him something was wrong.

* * *

Izayoi was on the phone with someone she was shocked to be on the phone with.

It was Rin calling from school.

"Rin sweetie, is everything all right?" she asked.

"Yes gammy," she replied.

"Then why are you calling, honey?"

"I- I had a bad dream last night."

Izayoi frowned. "A bad dream?"

"Yes gammy, and at first I didn't understand it but… but I think it has something to do with uncle Yashi."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes gammy," Rin said softly. "I want to tell you about it."

"All right sweetie, tell me."

Rin took a deep breath. "Gammy remember when me and mommy told you and Gampy that we talked to uncle Yashi at the hospital?"

"Yes,"

"Well, when I hugged Uncle Yashi I saw strange green and silver flashy things," Rin told her.

"Flashy things?"

Suddenly Izayoi's phone beeped to alert her that someone was on the other line. She could've switched over to the next line to see who it was but she didn't because Rin had started to talk again and Izayoi wanted to know what Rin was talking about.

"Yes Gammy, I didn't understand what they were at first but then I had a strange dream and I think I know what the flashy things were."

"What were they?"

"In my dream, the green flashy thing turned into one of those things you and mommy wear over your boobies."

"A bra honey?"

"Yes gammy," Rin said "And then the silver thing- I don't know what it was but it turned shiny and I think I could see uncle Yashi's face in it and he looked frightened."

Izayoi felt her chest tighten as a bad vibe came over her. "Anything else sweetie?" Then Izayoi thought, 'What could Rin be trying to tell me?'

"Oh and in the back of the person with bra thing there were two eyes staring from a door- I think a closet."

The phone beeped again but she didn't answer it. "Two eyes staring from a closet?" Izayoi repeated confusedly.

"It's like someone was watching them," Rin said softly. "I'm really worried about uncle Yashi, Gammy."

"Rin?"

"Yes Gammy?"

"Don't worry about Uncle Yashi anymore. He is going to be fine. I'm going to call someone to help him."

"Really Gammy?"

"Yes sweetie," She said assuring her that everything would be all right.

"Okay Gammy,"

"Thank you for calling Rin," Izayoi said.

"I had to call," Rin told her. "Uncle Yashi's been acting really strange and I was worried."

"All right sweetie, I'll deal with it."

"Okay Gammy."

And then they both hung up.

* * *

Izayoi felt her body begin to shake. She closed her eyes as she tried to see what Rin had seen in her dream. The picture she got frightened her and she shook it away as she began to tremble. She wasn't accustomed to such drama but she knew that she had to stay calm. She didn't want to worry Inutaisho by calling him at work.

'I can handle this,' she took a deep breath and picked up the phone again. "Hello Niroku? Yes, can you please come over?" She asked.

"Is something the matter?"

"Inuyasha's not doing well and he really needs to talk to you," Izayoi told him about what had happened when Inuyasha had come back home from school.

"That is very serious, Izayoi," he took a raspy breath. "I'll be there in seven minutes."

"I'm not pulling you from your work am I?" She asked. "I'm sure you have many other clients-"

"Right now, Inuyasha is my biggest client," Niroku said packing up some papers quickly. "I've been worried about him since yesterday and I am more than a little happy that he wants to talk today. Watching the clock and waiting for our session tomorrow was killing me. I've never felt this way about any client. I am really worried about him and would like to him right away."

"Thank you so much Niroku." Izayoi said; her voice a little shaky.

"No problem Izayoi," He told her as he hung up the phone. He left instructions with his secretary and left. In less than seven minutes he was at Inuyasha's house. Izayoi opened the door for him.

"Come in Niroku," she said.

"Inutaisho isn't here?" Niroku frowned as he looked around.

Izayoi shook her head. "I didn't want to worry him while he's at work," she said.

He stared at her. "You don't think he's already worried?"

Izayoi sighed. "I just- I just feel as though I'm always too- too emotional and I don't want him to think I'm over emotional and-"

"So that's why you didn't call?"

Izayoi's breath caught as she looked at the door and saw her husband. "Taisho-"

He stared at her. "Izzy, it's your character to be over-emotional." He told her as he closed the gap between them slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. "I never get too emotional so we balance out." He said.

"T- Taisho-"

"When you get emotional, I'm supposed to be there for you," he told her. "When I'm not with you I can feel every emotion clearly. I was at work and all I was feeling was you're fear, your worry, everything and I wondered why you didn't call at 10:30. Why you didn't answer your cell phone and I come here and you're talking to Niroku."

She blinked at him. "Inuyasha-"

"I saw his car," Inutaisho said. "Why is he home?"

"He's very sick," Izayoi felt the tears come to her eyes. "He's vomited on the bathroom floor and trashed his room. I heard him shouting but the words were unclear because I was downstairs and I heard his mirror shatter. He told me that he needs to speak to Niroku because he thinks the reason he's been feeling so sickly is because he needs to talk about some things he has on his mind."

Inutaisho nodded. "Niroku please go help him."

"I'll do my best," Niroku headed up the stairs.

* * *

Once he was gone, Inutaisho turned his attention on his wife. "Izzy?"

She looked at him with her violet eyes.

"I don't think you're weak you know," he said to her.

"I- I feel like I depend on you too much- I cry too much and I get worried too much-"

He shook his head as he put a hand on her arm. "You're just being a mother, Izayoi. You don't get like this all the time- if you did- if you cried for every single thing then I'd get sick of it- but you only cry when it's warranted. No one can blame you for being emotional when our son…" he put his hand on her womb where she had carried Inuyasha for months so many years ago "…is hurting, or in pain, or in danger, or anything like that."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face in his neck and began to cry. She hadn't wanted to but she needed to. Her husband held her to him tightly and she felt something wet hit the side of her face.

"-Taisho?"

"You worried the shit outta me," he rasped in her ear. "When you didn't call, didn't pick up the phone, didn't answer your cell phone- I was really worried something happened to you."

"I'm sorry," she said.

He tilted her face up and bent down to softly capture her lips with his. He kissed her for a long moment before letting her go. "Don't apologize," he said. "Now come sit down. Tell me everything in detail about when Inuyasha came home."

"Okay," she said as she sat next to him on the couch. She rested her head against his chest as she began explaining.

* * *

Niroku entered Inuyasha's room and found him on his windowsill looking out of it. Inuyasha turned to look at him and Niroku saw that he looked a lot worse today.

"Inuyasha, you wanted to talk?"

He nodded.

"All right then," Niroku closed the door and went to Inuyasha's work desk. He sat down and got his pad and paper ready to take notes. "Where would you like to-"

"Niroku do you remember the story in the newspaper about a man getting molested by a girl with a gun?"

Niroku knew the story too well. His client Satoshi Ikeda had been the victim of the molestation and he accused a 'Kikyo Miko' of it. But he was still wondering whether or not he should press charges against the girl. He had the proof and everything, but he really just wanted to forget about what happened and move on with his life and his soon-to-be-wife, Kori.

"I do know the story," Niroku nodded. "Why do you bring that up?"

Inuyasha looked back out the window. "At first I didn't really understand how something like that could happen- but, but the moment it happens to you- then you understand what that man went through-"

Niroku masked his emotions immediately. He had known that something had happened to Inuyasha but honestly, he had hoped it wasn't as serious as a forced rape/molestation.

"Are you saying that happened to you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I am."

* * *

Yeah I know, it's not much only one chapter but I'm super busy and I'm actually happy I got to write another chapter. I do really like this chapter. It gives you a lot more insight into what happened even though many people guessed it already. (Sighs) my fans are just too smart for me. Lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

Inuluver1990 goes to practice her speech for Friday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	186. Chapter 166: Kagome goes home

Yeah I'm posting very late tonight but that's because I had a little issue with my research paper which is due 4pm today. Yeah, I'll talk on that probably later. Let's just get on with the story so I can go to sleep.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 166: Kagome goes home

Extended lunch was almost over and Kagome was in the library trying her hardest to study for her civics examination, but it was so difficult. Her mind just kept blanking out and she didn't know why. She found herself thinking about Inuyasha and she was so worried about him. Even though she knew he wouldn't want her to think about him while she was supposed to be thinking about her exams, she couldn't stop her thoughts.

Sighing she packed up her books and headed to the examination room. For some reason, she felt as if there were people who did terrible throughout their three years who were now doing better than her. She bit her lip as she sat down in the examination room. She was the first person there. She pulled out her supplies and waited for the bell to ring. She just wanted the exam to be over so she could go and see Inuyasha.

When Niroku had finished talking to Inuyasha and had given him instructions to eat, take a warm bath and go straight to bed, he left the room. Inuyasha was exhausted from the confession he had just made and Niroku didn't know how long he could keep his true emotions hidden from his client. The moment Niroku closed the door, the professional mask came down at once.

"That's not a good face,"

Niroku turned his head to see Inutaisho staring at him. Taking a deep breath, Niroku combed his fingers through his hair and headed down the stairs away from Inuyasha's room.

"Well?" Inutaisho asked.

Niroku sat down on the living room sofa as the scene Inuyasha described flashed before his eyes.

"Niroku?"

He looked up and saw Izayoi standing there with a tray. "I made some tea, you look like you could use-"

"I'm gonna need something a lot stronger than tea," he told her. "Brandy's good, vodka with no ice is better."

"Oh dear," Izayoi sighed as she rested the tray down. "Is it that bad?"

Niroku nodded.

"Well tell us," Inutaisho said as he stood beside his wife. They had been waiting for hours to know what had happened.

Niroku picked up his tea and drained it down completely before Izayoi could tell him it was piping hot. "Taisho," he started, "Izzy,"

"Yes?" They said together.

He paused for a long moment before saying, "He's asked me not to tell you."

Inutaisho blinked at him and then his eyes narrowed and his fists balled. "right now I don't give a fuck what he's asked. Tell us."

"Taisho-"

"Tell us!" he raged. "Inuyasha can't expect us to just stay quiet on this and don't ask."

"I respect my client's decision for secrecy," Niroku said.

Inutaisho turned from him. "Fine," he told Niroku. "Fine, don't tell us then. We'll wait until Inuyasha is ready."

"Inutaisho I know this is hard-"

Taisho turned back to Niroku. "Just tell me he looks a little better now that he's told someone."

Niroku nodded. "He looks a lot better. He was keeping that issue bottled up within him and it was affecting every part of him. But now that he's told me, he's found a little relief. He's actually sleeping quite soundly. I suggest that no one bothers him at all. He needs to rest and when he wakes up he needs to eat. He's lost a bit of weight even though it's only been two or so days."

"Thank you so much Niroku. I'll start dinner right now," Izayoi said. "He likes Ramen and…" she headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Inutaisho looked at Niroku. "Tell me."

Niroku blinked at him and then shook his head "My client-"

"Your client hasn't paid for a Wednesday House-Call Session," Inutaisho said. "As far as I'm concerned the session isn't legal and binding until you get your money."

Niroku sighed. "Taisho-"

"At least confirm with me if my assumption earlier on the phone was correct,"

"I- I can't answer that," Niroku told him.

"Then I'll take that as a yes," Inutaisho said. "I'm calling the police,"

"Taisho-"

"My son wouldn't look like his entire world's been ripped to shreds if he had mutual sex," Inutaisho told him. "If that bitch forced him in some way I'll have the police deal with her before I take matters into my own hands."

"Taisho do you really think Inuyasha would want that?"

Inutaisho looked at Niroku. "It's not about what Inuyasha wants-"

"Do you honestly think he needs to have investigators prying into his life right now?" Niroku asked. "They're going to come here first and interrogate him before they go to pick her up and he really can't be put through that until he's ready and he's not."

Inutaisho thrashed at his hair before sitting down. "I don't like seeing my son like this and not being able to do anything for him. I don't know what's exactly happened and Izayoi's told me that Rin had a strange dream with Inuyasha in it-"

"A strange dream?"

Inutaisho nodded and briefly explained the elements of his granddaughter's dream.

Niroku wrote down all the key elements. They were all familiar except the last one.

**The elements of Rin's Dream**

**Green flashes: Turn to green bra**

**Silver flashes: Silver flashes turn silver and Inuyasha's face reflected**

**Eyes staring from a door/closet?**

'It seems that what's happened to Inuyasha is affecting everyone.' Niroku frowned as he stared at the notes

"Can you get anything from that?"

Niroku nodded. "I can actually get a lot," he said as he stood up. "Inutaisho, I can't tell you what's happened but what I can tell you is that he does plan to talk Friday after school."

"Friday?"

"Yes," Niroku said as he headed for the door. "Now I'm going to head back to the office and type up these notes, analyze them and I should have something to show you and Izayoi on Friday."

"All right then," Inutaisho said as Niroku walked out. "Don't forget to write up your bill."

"Forget about it," Niroku told him. "This session is on me."

Inutaisho watched as he walked away and then sighed. 'So we wait until Friday?' he thought as he closed the door. 'Fine, I can be patient a little longer.'

* * *

Saya had stacks of twelfth grade exams in her hands to be packaged and sent to the examination markers. She was walking to the principal's office when her heel caught and she tripped dropping all the papers on the ground.

"Oh great,"

"Are you okay?" Yusuke asked going to her.

"I'm fine," she said as she checked her heel and then bent to pick up the papers. "Kagome gets her clumsiness from me. Sorry"

He smirked and bent to help her pick up the papers. "Don't worry we'll get these papers picked up and sent in no time."

As they picked up the papers, Yusuke recognized the names of a few students in Kagome's exam room. Sango… Hojo… Ayumi… Miroku… Kagome.

His hands stilled when he saw that the front page was completely blank. He blinked a few times and checked the name again maybe he read the name wrong. He checked and his heart nearly stopped in his chest.

The name wasn't Kagame or Kahime or Kahome

It was Kagome Higurashi.

"What the hell!" The words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them.

"Yusuke?"

He flipped through the exam and saw that it had hardly been touched. His eyes flashed red suddenly and he got up from the ground. "I don't know what the hell is going on but something's not right and I'm going to find out what it is."

"Yusuke?"

"Look at this," he said handing her the paper.

Saya's eyes widened as she recognized Kagome's handwriting. "Oh my gosh!"

"She comes home every day and we ask her how her exams are going-" Yusuke went to his desk where packages of 12th grade exams where he found the package for Kagome's class and pulled out her English Literature exam she took yesterday and saw the blank questions. He opened the English Language package, the Biology package and the Mathematics package and pulled out all of Kagome's papers and saw the same pattern.

He felt deep anger rush into him. "We ask her and she always tells us that everything is going okay. Look at these exams!"

Saya went to his desk and gasped as she saw them. "This- this isn't Kagome!"

"It is Kagome," he said showing her Kagome's name on all the papers.

Saya put a hand to her mouth as tears rushed to her eyes. "This- this isn't right."

"I'm pulling her out of that civics examination right now," Yusuke said heading for the office door.

"Yusuke-"

He stopped and looked at her. "Saya- I know- I know I haven't been a parental figure in Kagome's life at all but I have to do something while I still can. Let me help her. She's- she's my daughter too and- and even though I don't think this is my place I- I want to help her."

Saya nodded and with a thank you he left the office and headed to Kagome's examination room.

* * *

The teacher had just finished reading the rules and instructions when Mr. Yoshida walked into the room.

All of the students stood to their feet and greeted him. He nodded and told them to sit. He talked to the teacher briefly before calling Kagome.

"I need you to come with me," he told her. "Pack your bags and come to the office,"

Kagome was a little shocked and her heart began pounding rapidly. She felt some kind of anger… disappointment seeping from Yusuke's words. She hurriedly packed up everything and walked out of the room behind Principal Yoshida.

"Principal Yoshida?" Kagome called. "May I ask what's happened? Why have you pulled-"

"We will talk in the office," he told her a little stiffly.

Kagome felt a little on edge as she went through the office door he held open for her. Her mother was seated behind her desk, typing. She took a brief look at her daughter before turning her eyes to her computer.

'Not good,' Kagome felt her heart sink. 'Mom's not smiling and Yusuke's giving me angry vibes.'

She walked into Yusuke's office and he closed the door behind him. Pointing to a chair situated in front of his desk, she rested her bag down and sat. He went to his desk and sat as well.

Kagome stayed quiet, just waiting for him to start talking.

Yusuke was trying to calm himself before he became an outraged father instead of a worried principal. It was hard pretending that he didn't know she was his daughter. With Shippo, whenever his son did something wrong he usually got shouted at a bit and punished in a suitable manner but with Kagome… he couldn't do that. She was 16 and didn't even know that he was her biological father. He had to stay calm.

"Kagome,"

"Yes, sir?"

He looked at her and then down at the papers on his desk. They were all her exams she had taken so far, and even though they weren't marked as yet it was obvious they would be terrible and not up to Kagome's standard.

"How are you feeling?"

"Um…" she thought for a moment. "I guess I'm okay. I hardly feel any pain in my neck so I'll probably take the brace off on Friday or something but I'm okay."

"And your exams?"

She stared down at her hands. "To be honest, I don't think I'm doing too well,"

"Why?"

She sighed. "I don't really know," she said. "I've been blanking out more than usual and sometimes when I know the answer I just can't seem to write it down before I see flashes."

He frowned. "Flashes?"

She gave him a tiny nod. "I don't know what they are."

"Kagome, if something is impeding you from doing well on your exams why are you taking them?" he asked. "I told you I could exempt you."

"Mr. Yoshida, if my neck was really giving me problems to the point where I can't work or hold my head up then I can see a need to be exempted but I don't have those problems. I'm fine. I just- I guess I'm just nervous and I'm not doing well because I'm afraid I'll do poorly."

"Kagome you're already doing poorly," he told her tersely. "Come and look at these exams."

Kagome got up and went to his desk. When she saw the exams she saw the blank pages, the half-answered questions, the wrong answers. A rush of tears came to her eyes.

"Kagome this isn't you," he told her. "What's happened? What has you breaking down in one of the most crucial weeks of your life?"

Kagome didn't look at him. She was so ashamed of herself.

"You've been studying so hard to reach this point and look at you- look at these exams."

She took a deep shaky breath as a tear fell from her eyes.

Yusuke saw it but he didn't move to console her.

"Explain the reason for this Kagome,"

"I don't know," she said softly.

"You're lying to me," he told her his eyes narrowing.

She shook her head. "I really don't know."

"You do know," he said. "You know because I know what it is."

She looked up at him.

"It's Inuyasha,"

Kagome didn't respond, she just sat back down in the seat.

"Am I right?"

She nodded, "I've just been so worried about him." She said. "He's been acting strangely since Sunday and I- I really don't know what's going on. I can feel that there's something wrong but he keeps telling me that he's just stressed out because of his exams and then this morning he told me he was sexually frustrated and couldn't concentrate and I didn't really believe that but…" the tears drained down her face. "He started vomiting and he left and I just- I've been trying so hard to not let what's happening affect me but it is."

He let her continue.

"I know I'm doing terrible on my exams but not being able to focus is not a good reason to be exempted. It's no excuse-"

"Kagome,"

"I'm really sorry," she cried. "I know I can do better but- but-"

He sighed. "Kagome," he went to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Listen to me. I'm going to give you a choice."

She looked up at him.

"You can either go back to the exam room and take your exam- I'll have the teacher give you an extra 15 minutes to make up for the time you're in here, or you can go home and think about being exempted from your exams. Tomorrow is the last day for exemptions, after that, all papers go to get marked and graded." He told her. "What do you want to do?"

Kagome didn't even have to think about it. "Can I go home, please?"

He nodded. "I'll take you home now,"

"You?"

"Yes," he told her. "Principals can leave their office you know. It's much better to keep Saya here while I drop you home because she takes better messages and I don't feel like taking any calls."

"Okay," Kagome said as she picked up her bag. "I'll just go tell mom,"

"All right, give me a few minutes."

Kagome nodded and walked out of the office after drying her eyes. She spoke to her mom who was looking through a pile of exam papers and Kagome saw Kikyo's name before Yusuke came out and told her he was ready to leave. When Kagome and Yusuke left the office, Saya frowned at the papers before her.

'Strange,' she thought.

* * *

That's what I have people. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not saying much because I've got invisible tape holding up my eyelids so I don't fall asleep from exhaustion. Please review.

Inuluver1990 goes to sleep.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	187. Chapter 167: Inuyasha's Reaction

Hey guys, sorry guys for not updating for a couple of days. I've had so much work for school and I'm still not finished BUT! This chick needs a break, so here I am taking my break and what better way to do it than writing this story! Okay so I hope you like the chapter. Please review and enjoy!

Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 167: Inuyasha's Reaction

The moment Niroku reached his office; he locked himself in the room and picked up the telephone. He dialed a number and said,

"Hello yes, it's me, Niroku, can you please come in, right now."

Once he had that settled, he picked up the phone again and called a judge. "I'd like to ask for a warrant to have someone's house searched… Yes it is crucial that the house is searched immediately. I believe evidence from that house can aid in an upcoming case or even two cases." He paused and listened to the speaker for a while before saying, "Thank you sir, give it to the police. Have them search as soon as possible. The sooner the better."

Then he hung up and stewed over the notes he had made. 'She may have slipped through the cracks before but she won't slip through again. Not this time.'

Yusuke dropped Kagome home and headed right back out to work once he was certain that she was all right. She had asked him if he was angry at her and he told her that at first he was but then he understood what happened and he wasn't angry anymore. He just wanted her to rest and really think about being exempted from her exams since she was performing so poorly.

He thought about going straight back to school but then decided that he would go and check on Inuyasha. He turned a corner and reached Inuyasha's house in three minutes. Izayoi opened the door and let him in. Inutaisho was to work.

"How is he?"

Izayoi sighed. "He's resting and Niroku told us to make sure no one disturbs him."

"So something terrible has happened?"

Mrs. Takahashi nodded. "Taisho and I don't know what it is, but we know it's bad. Why?"

He frowned a bit. "Kagome's realized that something's not right with him and it's worrying her so much that her exams are… not good at all."

"Oh dear,"

"Actually, she's home right now." Yusuke said mentally noting that Inuyasha was on the stairs listening. "She needs to think about being exempt-," He was telling Mrs. Takahashi when suddenly they heard Inuyasha's car start up and he reversed out of the yard and sped down the road.

"Inuyasha?"

"He was on the stairs," Yusuke told her. "He knows Kagome's home and he's going to be with her."

"That boy-" she put a hand to her head. "He's supposed to be resting."

Yusuke gave her a nod. "You can't expect him to sleep if he's worried about Kagome."

"Yes I know,"

"Anyway," Yusuke said heading back out the door. "I have to get back to work."

"All right," she nodded. "Thank you for coming."

Yusuke left the Takahashi's residence and thought about going back home to check on Inuyasha and Kagome- his fatherly instinct was telling him that he probably should but then he stopped himself. 'If Inuyasha's going to talk to Kagome then everything will be all right. At least she's not home alone.'

* * *

When Inuyasha heard Kagome's name and what was happening to her he got up and very quietly went to the bathroom washed his face, brushed his teeth quickly, poured Listerine into his mouth and headed back to his room. He picked up his keys and went straight through his window. He had to assure Kagome that he was okay. And he really was all right. Niroku had talked to him and cleared his mind a bit concerning Sunday's past event. Now he was certain he could go and see her and really tell her that everything was and would be fine and it wouldn't be a lie.

Inuyasha got to Kagome's house in five minutes and parked perfectly in her yard, it was like he was coming home to his own house to be with his wife. He liked that thought and got out of the car.

Kagome heard a car park and went to look out her room window. She had thought it was Yusuke coming back but it was actually Inuyasha's car. She was completely stunned when she saw him get out of his car and all of a sudden her feet began to move on their own.

She was running.

She ran out of her room

Nearly tripped

Down the stairs

Nearly tripped again

And out the door where she

Tripped right into Inuyasha's arms.

"Kagome,"

"Inuyasha,"

They said nothing for a moment as they just stared at each other and then suddenly, Kagome's arms were around his neck and her lips latched onto his. Inuyasha was a bit shocked at first but then he just let go of the feeling and kissed her back.

This was how it should be,

His hands went to her waist to pull her to his pelvis when he realized that his hands were touching partially bare skin. He pulled from her lips gently and looked down to see Kagome only in a T-shirt and a pair of sheer pink panties. His breath caught.

"Kagome?"

She flushed a bit. She hadn't even realized she wasn't dressed properly. "Oops," she put a hand to her face. "I guess I got a little too excited when I saw you,"

He stared blankly for a moment and then laughed.

She looked up at him. Her heart filled with warmth and happiness to finally hear his laughter so full and exuberant.

This was Inuyasha

This was her Inuyasha.

She had missed him so much.

All of a sudden, Kagome clutched the front of his shirt and pulled his face down to hers and she laid a kiss on him that was so hot his eyes seemed to roll to the back of his head. His toes and fingers curled at the sensation and his heart pounded in his chest.

He hadn't kissed her so passionately because of what had happened to him on Sunday. He had felt guilty and undeserving of her kiss, her smile, her happiness, her. But when he explained that to Niroku, he was told that he shouldn't feel guilty because it really wasn't his fault for what happened and once Inuyasha was able to comprehend that fact, Inuyasha realized how foolish he had been.

It wasn't his fault and so he shouldn't blame himself or stop himself from giving Kagome his love or even taking the love she had to give him. Of course, Inuyasha would feel much better once he could tell Kagome everything and didn't have to hold it in anymore. Holding it in was killing him.

'I'm moving?' he opened his eyes and found himself in Kagome's living room, her lips still locked to his. The door closed and her right leg wrapped around his hips.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha?" Her voice was raspy. "Let's go to my room."

He could clearly see she was on edge. Her eyes were glazed over with passion. She wanted him. She took his hand and led him up the stairs.

"Kagome-"

"It's 2:30 Inuyasha," she said. "Mom and dad won't be home until 4:30-5 o'clock. Shippo has baseball practice. "We've got the house to ourselves. Let's make love."

Inuyasha felt his body harden automatically when he heard Kagome's words. "A- Are you sure?"

"Yes," She tossed him a happy smile and then boldly caught him gently between the legs. "You want it don't you?"

Inuyasha could hardly speak, so he nodded his head dumbly and she laughed. "All right come get it!"

"Kagome- I- I didn't bring any-"

She tapped her chin. "Hmm… take your clothes off and get in the bed."

"But Kagome-"

She walked out of the room leaving him standing there. 'Kagome's hot for it- I should give it to her- I've worried her so much- she deserves to get what she wants.'

"Inuyasha!"

He turned and saw her walking back with a few condoms in her hands.

"Why haven't you taken off your clothes?" She put them on the table next to her bed and went to him.

"I- um…"

Her hand went to his belt. "You want me to do it?"

She didn't even wait for him to answer. His pants were down before he knew it and his boxers soon followed. She stared into his eyes with a smile. "You look so much better. You are feeling all right, aren't you?"

He nodded.

"That's good. You really scared me this morning," She explained as she took off his shirt and smoothed her hands along his chest.

"Sorry,"

She shook her head. "Did you get any rest?" she could still see the dark spots under his eyes.

"A little."

"Did you eat?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I'm not really hungry,"

"You need to eat," she said pulling him to her bed. "After this, I'm going to make you whatever you like."

"Mom cook-"

"You'll eat her cooking as well," she told him as she pulled off her singlet to free her breasts. "You haven't been eating much so you need to eat as much as you can."

He found himself staring at her cute tiny little nipples.

And then she took her panties off and his eyes went straight down to her hairy-less little pussy.

'Fuck,' he felt his breath die in his throat.

"How long has it been since we made love?" Kagome asked as she sat beside him on her bed.

"Um… Saturday?"

"Far too long."

"Huh?"

"I feel- I feel like- like I just want to jump on you and…"

He realized that she was actually trying her very hardest to control herself. 'I wonder…' He took his hand and cupped between her legs and just as he thought, she was soaking wet and she moaned loudly when his fingers touched her. "Kagome?"

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, reveling in the familiar sensation of his touch.

'She really wants this-' he thought and then he kissed her. The kiss started very gently and then became so intense, Inuyasha found himself on top of her, feeling her tiny body writhing beneath him. "Kagome?"

"Y- yes?"

"D- Do you need me to-"

She shook her head. She was ready enough. "No. The condoms are on the table."

Inuyasha reached over and took one. He tore it open quickly and put it on. Kagome's body was calling his so erotically. His mind was hazy. As soon as the rubber was on he took the base of his stiff cock and rubbed his cock head gently between her folds to lubricate it with her juices.

"Oh!" she moaned.

And then when he was satisfied, he gently entered her body. It felt like he had never fucked her before. She was as tight as she was the first time they had sex but he could swear she was a lot hotter this time.

"Fuck," he groaned as he buried himself in all the way and stayed still for a long moment. He had missed this connection.

Kagome's hands were clutching at his back and when he started pumping into her, they moved to his firm ass and squeezed- begging him for more.

And he gave her more.

This was so right.

"Inuyasha!" She started screaming as she felt her pussy begin to throb.

Inuyasha was breathing hard as he pulled his cock in and out of her.

Perfect.

He was close.

Kagome was screaming out her passion and intense love for him.

'More,' she thought subconsciously and all of a sudden before she knew it, she had Inuyasha pinned to the bed. She was on top now just fucking him as hard and as fast as she possibly could. She wanted to give him a good time. She could feel his body shaking. She wanted to satisfy him and make him happy.

Inuyasha's eyes were glazed over and his hands were clutching at Kagome's bed. She was just riding him hard and even though he loved it… his mind shot back to Sunday night and automatically Kagome wasn't the girl on his cock…

It was Kikyo…

Wearing Kagome's bra…

Fucking herself on him.

His sharp nails gouged into the bed as flashes of that night came over him. Suddenly, he could hear Kikyo's voice- "You like it? You like it Inuyasha! You like my tight little pussy?"

His eyes closed tightly. Unknowingly, his nails were creating gashes into the mattress. 'Kagome… Kagome' he thought. These were the same thoughts he had when Kikyo was on top of him.

A tear slid through the corner of his eyes as he continued to feel his cock being engulfed by a vagina. He didn't even remember that this was Kagome making love to him. His thoughts were so distorted.

'Kikyo, this needs to stop,' he thought. 'I don't love you!'

And then his cock completely lost its arousal and it went soft.

Kagome froze when she felt something strange happen. "Inuyasha?" She got off of him immediately when she saw his forehead was creased heavily. "Inuyasha?"

He opened his eyes and thought he saw Kikyo. The image of Kikyo's face was so strong he scrambled out of the bed and dropped off of it.

"Inuyasha!"

His heart was pounding. He couldn't hear Kagome's voice. It was Kikyo's voice he was hearing now. He grabbed at his pants and pulled them on. "I gotta get out of here!"

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome watched in complete shock as Inuyasha pulled on his pants and ran out of the door. She couldn't believe it. She got out of the bed and ran after him, not caring that she was naked.

"Inuyasha!"

He was out of the door and jumping into his car, he reversed sloppily and sped down the road. When he got to the first light reality came back to him.

"Kagome-"

He couldn't turn around- there were cars behind him.

A while later, the light turned back to green and he did an illegal U-turn and sped back down to Kagome's house. When he got there the door was locked.

He banged upon it. "Kagome!"

She didn't answer.

He dialed her cell.

She didn't answer.

He called her house phone.

She didn't answer.

He scaled the house and went to her window but it was locked and through the sheer pink curtains he could see Kagome laying on her bed… naked… crying.

He tapped upon her window. "Kagome!" He called. "Kagome please let me explain."

Kagome couldn't hear him over her tears. And even if she could, she didn't want to talk to him. He had run from her…embarrassed her. She felt so terrible. She didn't know what she had done to cause him to react that way.

'I bet he's tired of me- that's why he ran from me like that…there you go making assumptions again,' she thought. 'But what else can I do? He ran from me!'

Inuyasha felt more horrible than ever. He hadn't meant to react that way. When she didn't respond to his knocking, he climbed down from the roof and went to his car. 'I'm so sorry Kagome,' he thought before driving away.

* * *

Yusuke reached back to the school in five minutes and saw Saya still pouring over exam papers. "Saya?"

She looked up at him. "Yusuke."

"What are you doing?"

"Just checking something strange out," She showed him. "It amazes me how so many students who've done so poorly in the school term are actually writing the correct answers on these papers."

He looked at her. "Well if they studied it's to be expected."

"And if they cheated?"

"Cheated?"

She pointed at two papers with the exact same wording. "I happen to know that these two students are in different classes. And look at these papers, they match those answers as well."

"What?"

He looked at the papers and read the answers. They were identical. "This is Biology- The exam was leaked?"

"Not only Biology, but all of the subjects, that were taken up to now."

Yusuke could hardly believe what he was seeing. "But how did you find this out?"

She shrugged. "It worried me when I saw Kagome was doing so poorly so I wanted to check Kikyo's paper as well to see if she was experiencing the same problem. We both know that Inuyasha is at the center of this."

He nodded.

"And it shocked me to see that all of her exam papers were completed, the answers look correct and I'm more than certain that if they were marked then she would pass every single one with A's and B's."

"But Kikyo has missed so much school-"

"On top of that, Kikyo's answers reflect the same answers of those two other students as well except she was smart enough to change up a few words."

"Are you telling me that these students have been unknowingly cheating?"

Saya nodded. "I don't know how it happened but I think we need to check out Kikyo. It's strange that she's not being affected when Inuyasha- supposedly her boyfriend, isn't doing well."

Yusuke agreed. "School is-"

Suddenly the bell rang.

"We'll have to deal with this tomorrow then."

"All right," she said. "And how will you deal with this."

He shrugged. "I'll think of something."

* * *

Loved this chapter. I do hope you did to. It was very exciting to write. Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship just doesn't seem to get better but like they say when the rain gets harder that means it's soon about to stop (or something like that) anyway, stay tuned for a next dramaful chapter! Please review. I love you all.

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	188. Chapter 168: Inuyasha's Needs

I've decided to post four chapters today so I won't say much because I have to get my butt to school. So yeah let me post the other chapters and when I get back I'd love to read all of the reviews. I do so hope my inbox is filled after posting all these chapters.

Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 168: Inuyasha's Needs

Izayoi was in the kitchen when Inuyasha came back home and when she saw him, her alarms went off automatically. He looked more worse than ever and he was trying so hard to hide it. But he couldn't hide that from her.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hey mom," he said as he headed for the stairs.

"I cooked your favorite meals-"

"I'm- I'm really sorry mom," he told her as he rubbed his neck. "I'm not feeling well."

"Did you go to see Kagome?" She asked.

He nodded. "I messed up though," he sighed.

"Messed up?"

He shrugged. "I'm going to bed-" he said. "I should've just stayed there in the first place."

"Oh Inuyasha…" she sighed as her son walked up the stairs, his head down, shoulders slumped. 'When will everything start getting better for you?'

At around 5:01, Izayoi picked up the phone and dialed the Higurashi household.

* * *

Kagome was still in her room when Shippo, her mom and Yusuke came home. She was staring at the tears in her mattress. They looked like claw slashes. Kagome couldn't understand how Inuyasha could've produced such marks while she was pouring out all her love for him.

Then the phone rang. Kagome looked on her caller ID and saw that it was the Takahashi Residence. She was about to pick up when someone downstairs answered. Kagome sighed and went to her door. From there she shouted: **"If it's Inuyasha, please tell him I'm sleeping!"**

Then she closed the door, and slumped back onto her bed. Her body was humming. She had been so close to an orgasm it was ridiculous. She closed her eyes and tried to forget about what had happened a few hours earlier.

* * *

Saya was the person who answered the phone when she heard her daughter's instruction. Frowning, she answered.

"Good evening Yoshida Residence, Saya Higurashi speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hello Saya, this is Izayoi,"

"Oh hi, Izzy! Why are you calling?"

Izayoi sighed. "I'm sorry for bothering you but I was just wondering if you were home when Inuyasha went to see Kagome."

"Inuyasha came to see her today?"

"I guess that means you weren't home," Izayoi sighed helplessly.

"What's the matter Izzy?"

"I'm just really worried about Inuyasha," she said. "I would think that when Inuyasha sees Kagome he'd be happier but… but when he got back home- he just- he just looked so much worse and I'm so worried. You wouldn't know if anything happened between them do you?"

Saya shook her head even though she knew Izayoi couldn't see the action. "No Izzy. I just got home with Yusuke. I can go and find out though."

"Please," Izayoi asked. "I really want to know why Inuyasha came home so desolate after going to see her."

"Okay Izzy,"

"Thank you Saya,"

"No problem," Saya told her. "I'll call back if I find out anything."

"Thank you,"

And then they hung up.

Saya sighed and wondered what could have happened to make Kagome want to lie to Inuyasha and tell him she was sleeping. Kagome should have been more than happy to speak to him but she wasn't.

"Saya, who was that?"

She looked and saw Yusuke. "Oh it was Izayoi," she said. "She's worried about Inuyasha."

"Why?"

"It seems Inuyasha came here earlier to see Kagome and when he got home he was very… desolate and empty of feeling and just- he just looked more worst than ever."

Yusuke bit into his lip. 'I should've come here instead of going straight back to work,' he thought.

"Yusuke?"

"Can I go talk to her?" he asked.

She stared at him. "Kagome and I usually talk about things like-"

"I know," he said softly as he rubbed his neck. "But- there's only so little I can do for her now." He told her. "I- I don't want to get between you and Kagome's relationship but I just…"

Saya realized what he was trying to say. "All right Yusuke," she said with a small smile. "You can go talk to her."

"R- Really?"

She nodded. "You are her father aren't you?"

He felt his heart warm a bit as he shook his head. "Thank you,"

"You have to tell me everything you find out,"

"Okay," he said.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"All right."

Saya went up the stairs, greeted Kagome and headed for the bathroom. Yusuke headed up the stairs and with a deep breath he went to Kagome's room.

* * *

"Kagome?"

She looked up and saw Yusuke. "Good afternoon,"

"Can I come in?"

She nodded.

He walked into the room and sat down by her work desk. "How are you?"

She sighed. "I could be better," she said softly.

"Anything I can do to help?"

She thought for a moment and then shook her head. "I'm just thinking about the exemption and stuff."

"I see," he said. "Just do what you think is best Kagome," he told her.

"Okay," she nodded.

"Inuyasha came to see you right?"

She looked at him. "How did you-"

"Your lips are red," he told her.

She put a hand to her lips.

"And I was by his house when he sped out of the yard in the direction of our house." He gave her a small smile. "I just wanted to check on him to see if he was okay so that I could call you and tell you since I knew you were worried about him… but then he got in his car and I just assumed he came here. I guess I assumed right."

She sighed softly. "You did."

"You don't seem to be happy that he came," he told her as he stared at the forlorn expression on her face.

Then Kagome remembered the panicked expression on Inuyasha's face as he ran out of her room. "I'm not happy at all," she said honestly.

"Why not?" He asked. "I thought you'd be happy to see him,"

"You thought wrong," she told him. "I wasn't happy at all,"

"And you're not telling the truth," he told her. "Kagome you can't pull the wool over my eyes. I was young once you know."

She sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that it would've been better if he hadn't come at all."

"Why?"

"Because he obviously- he doesn't like me anymore," she explained. "He- he should've just told me that before I made a complete fool of myself by trying to have sex with him."

Yusuke was silent for a while as he let her rush of words sink in. "How'd he do that?"

"Do what?" she asked as she laid down on her pillow.

"Make you look like…"

"He ran from me," she explained. "Ran. I've never seen him look like that before."

Yusuke frowned. "He ran?"

Kagome didn't know what else to do, she could feel her face burn with embarrassment. She didn't want to talk anymore. "Listen, I shouldn't have brought this up," she said. "I just want to go to bed."

"Kagome, I can tell that you've been crying and I really want to know what's happened."

She remained quiet.

"There's really not much to say Yusuke," she told him. "Inuyasha doesn't like me anymore. I gave him too much too soon and now he's tired of me."

"You really think that?"

Kagome shrugged. "That's the only way I can explain his reaction to us having…"

"Explain his reaction-"

"He ran from me," she told him bluntly. She was quite angry now that the tears had dried.

"Before that,"

She stared at him. "We were-"

"Í don't need details," he told her quickly. "I just need enough to understand what Inuyasha could've been thinking to run away from you. I don't think he was in his right mind."

"You think he was crazy?"

Yusuke shook his head. "Not that intense but I just- I think maybe something happened in his head to make him react that way. I mean- he hasn't been himself all week now so maybe… so just explain his reaction from start to finish."

Kagome sighed. "Okay then. When Inuyasha came to the house, I ran to him and he was very happy to see me. He even laughed and he looked like his regular self and that made me very happy as well."

"All right,"

"And then soon we were upstairs in here kissing and about to…"

"Okay,"

"And everything seemed fine until I got on top and then the mood changed." Kagome told him softly as she remembered the strange change in the atmosphere.

"The mood changed?"

She nodded. "I really don't know what happened but all I remember was me on top and then…"

"And then…"

"Yus- Dad?"

"Yes?"

She fiddled with her fingers. "Um… have you- never mind."

"Kagome," he went and sat beside her on her bed. "You can tell me anything."

She sighed and nodded. "I just- I just don't know how to say this,"

"Say it the best way you can," he said.

"All right then," she paused for a moment. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Have you- have you ever lost your arousal while having sex with mom?"

The entire room went silent

For a very, very long moment

"I'm sorry," Kagome said quickly putting a hand to her head. "Forget that. Just forget I said-"

"No."

"No?"

He shook his head. "No I've never lost my arousal with your mom and the day I do, I'll be very old and I'm gonna pop Viagra to get it up if I have to."

Kagome was shocked for a moment.

"I suppose that happened with Inuyasha?" Yusuke asked her.

Kagome looked down and nodded. "I don't know what happened- it's- that's not supposed to happen. Inuyasha isn't even 18 yet and to go soft like that- he must be really sick."

"So he lost his arousal?"

She nodded. "And when I realized that happened, I got off of him because he was wearing a condom and I didn't want it to slip off and then all of a sudden, he's rushing to get out of my room. He falls off the bed, pulls on his pants and runs out of the door. I try to go after him but he was already in his car and speeding down the road before I knew it."

"This is serious," Yusuke frowned.

"I don't know what I did to cause this," she told him softly. "Look at this!"

She showed him the ten fingernail gashes in the mattress. Yusuke's eyes widened in shock when he saw them. "What in the world?"

Kagome shrugged. "I saw these when I came back upstairs after he left. I don't know what I did to cause this. Maybe he's just tired of me- maybe I was too… too rough or maybe- maybe-"

Yusuke frowned. 'This is not Kagome's fault' he thought. 'This is deeper. Much deeper.' "Maybe it's not you and it's him,"

She blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Kagome you're always so quick to blame problems on you," he told her. "Suppose it's not you? Suppose Inuyasha is experiencing a few mental issues that he needs to work through?"

"Mental issues?"

"He is seeing a psychiatrist right?" Yusuke asked.

Kagome nodded. "Niroku- that's Miroku's father."

"You see Kagome. I've never experienced that with your mother- but what I can tell you is that there are times when men find themselves thinking about something else and losing their arousal. Most men when they are sick, they can't get it up and it's not that they don't want to- it's just that- that particular part of their body isn't responding the way it is used to and they need a little time."

"So in Inuyasha's case- he's sick?"

"Maybe," Yusuke said. "Yes, that maybe it."

"Or he could've been thinking about something else?"

"Maybe," Yusuke nodded. "But I think he's just sick and he didn't want to disappoint you by not making love to you so he tried but he's not well and he lost his arousal. You know Kagome, I don't think you're the only one who was embarrassed by what happened."

"You think Inuyasha was too?"

Yusuke nodded. "I do. It's embarrassing to just lose it when you're in the middle of having sex and it's also embarrassing to ejaculate prematurely- men get embarrassed too Kagome. Maybe he ran out because he was embarrassed about what happened."

"You think so?"

"It's just a suggestion," Yusuke said. "But I bet you were very angry when he ran out, right?"

She sighed and nodded. "I just couldn't figure out what happened and I got angry and-"

"Kagome listen," he stopped her. "Inuyasha hasn't been feeling too well, so what I'm suggesting is that you just talk to him and help him through whatever problems he's facing."

"But I don't even know what kind of problems-"

"You don't really have to," he told her. "Just be there for him and support him and help him through. He needs you right now more than ever. Losing arousal at his age is a very serious thing. It means there's something serious going on in his mind or he's very sick Kagome and he doesn't need the girl he loves to shun him or get angry at him. He needs your love and your strength Kagome. So please call him now and speak to him."

He handed her the phone.

Kagome nodded and took the phone. She dialed his number and Mr. Takahashi answered.

"Good afternoon Mr. Takahashi, may I speak to Inuyasha-"

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha?"

Mr. Takahashi hung up when he heard his son pick up. Yusuke left the room to give her some privacy. All in all he was very proud of how he handled the situation but still it bothered him. What could Inuyasha possibly have on his mind that could affect him in such a deep way?

* * *

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha apologized quickly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run out like that- I just-"

"Inuyasha?"

"I just- I don't know- I just-"

"Inuyasha?"

"I really can't explain it- all I know is that I just-"

"Inuyasha!"

"Yes?"

"I forgive you," she said softly.

Inuyasha felt his throat constrict. "You- you forgive me?"

"Yes," she told him. "I should be more considerate about your feelings. I mean I knew you were sick but… but it was like I was forcing you to have sex with me and I didn't even realize I was doing that-"

"Kagome you didn't force me-"

"I did," she said. "I should've thought about the fact that you weren't feeling well but instead I just led you up to my room and undressed you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that."

"Kagome it's- it's not your fault- don't blame yourself."

"I'm not really blaming myself," she said. "I'm just apologizing for being so pushy and forceful. You left marks in my mattress and now that I think about it- maybe I was too rough with you-"

"Rough with me?"

She nodded. "Yeah- I mean- I didn't realize I was riding you so hard that-"

"Kagome you weren't rough with me," he told her.

"But you went soft-"

"Kagome it's not you it's me okay?" he said. "I'm just not feeling too well and I should've told you from the start. So I'm sorry."

"It's all right," she sighed. "I just- I don't want to be angry at you or anything. I want you to talk to me Inuyasha. Please tell me what's happening so I can help you."

He bit his lip. "Kagome nothing's happening," he told her honestly. It wasn't a lie because the event had already happened. "I'm just feeling sick."

"You did go to the doctor right?"

"Yeah, they checked me up and told me to rest," he told her. "I just need some sleep and I'll be okay."

"You need to eat too," she said. "You haven't been eating and you're looking kind of like-"

"Like what?"

"A scarecrow," she told him softly.

"A scarecrow," he frowned. "I don't look that bad!"

She laughed at his reaction.

"You laughing at me?" he smirked into the phone.

"S- sorry," she giggled. "You said it so funny,"

"Whatever," He rolled his eyes. "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"I just need you to do one thing before I pass out,"

"P- Pass out?" she asked alarmed.

"I was kidding," he said. "I'm not going to pass out, I'm going to sleep."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Promise me that you won't let anything get between us," he asked her.

* * *

And that's this chapter people. I hope you enjoyed it as always. Please review!

Inuluver1990 goes to post another chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	189. Chapter 169: Memory

Another chapter, please review and enjoy.

Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 169: Memory

"Promise me that you won't let anything get between us," Inuyasha asked her.

"No matter what it is?" Kagome asked.

"No matter what," he said.

"Did you do something that has you having to ask me to promise this?" she asked.

Inuyasha rubbed his neck. "It's not that I did something… but maybe I can say it's something I didn't do."

She frowned. "Like what?"

"I'll tell you Friday."

"But Inuyasha-"

"Friday Kagome," he sighed. "Just promise me-"

"I already promised you that a while back."

"I know but promise me again?"

"You're really worrying me-"

"Please,"

"Okay," she said. "I promise Inuyasha."

"Thank you,"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"I can't promise not to get angry at you and scream at you and stuff like that," she told him.

"I don't expect you to promise me that," he said. "I just- I just want you to give me a fair chance to explain myself if I ever do or did something wrong. I want you to listen to me first and then- and then you know…"

"All right," she told him even though she got a bad vibe from his words.

"Thank you," he said. "Now good night,"

"You don't have to come for me tomorrow," Kagome said. "I'll be going with mom and Yusuke,"

"Okay, I love you."

Kagome smiled brightly. "I love you too."

"Wish I could kiss you and finish what we started-"

She flushed a bit. "I'll let you finish it when you're better."

"Then I better get better soon,"

"It's get well soon,"

He rolled his eyes. "Stop correcting me before I come over there for you."

She laughed softly. "As nice as that sounds I'm going to let you get some sleep."

"Thank you,"

"Oh yes! before I forget, Sunday coming is your birthday right?"

He thought before he answered. So many things were happening to him he hadn't even realized his birthday was so close. "Yeah, why?"

She smiled. "Nothing. Just get some rest. Good night Inuyasha,"

"I only want you Kagome."

She laughed. "Sure,"

"Night" he said.

"Love you,"

"Love you too,"

And then they hung up. Kagome felt happier now that she had talked to Inuyasha. Yusuke was right, Inuyasha needed her not just sexually but mentally and emotionally and so she would be there for him. But what would he have to tell her on Friday? She wasn't quite sure she wanted to know.

Then the phone rang again.

* * *

Saya was out of the shower and Yusuke went in after her when the phone rang. She answered and sat down on the bed as she took a call she never thought she would receive. When she hung up, she crawled into bed and curled into a ball as memories flashed before her eyes. She hadn't realized she was stuck in a trance until Yusuke opened the door and walked in.

"Saya?"

"Yes?"

"Who called?" he asked.

She stared at him as he dressed. "That was the funeral home,"

He looked at her and frowned. "Hideka?"

She nodded. "He's going to be buried on Saturday morning."

"And they called you because?"

She sighed. "It was one of his minor final wishes that I and all his- your- our children be invited,"

He frowned. "Will you go?"

"Will you?"

He rubbed his neck as he sat beside her on the bed. "I'm not sure," he said.

"If I go, it's requested I wear the wedding dress I wore to our marriage-" she told him.

"For a dead man- he sure asks for a lot," he murmured.

"They're reading his Will on Monday," she said. "It's requested that I be there as well since I'm a beneficiary."

"Fine," he told her. "We'll go to the funeral and we'll take the kids. They should at least be given the chance to see him even though he's dead. You're not wearing a wedding dress to his funeral and I don't give a fuck if he rolls in his grave because of it, he should be happy you'll be there. And we'll go together to hear this Will."

"Yusuke?"

"Yes?"

"Why does it sound like you're trying to rule me?" she asked him.

He stared at her and retraced his words. "Sorry," he said. "You'll go to the funeral if you want to, and you'll wear the wedding dress if you want to and I'll go to the Will reading with you if you want me to-"

"You're angry," she realized.

He turned from her. "I want to hate him Saya… but I can't seem to bring myself to. All I feel is pity and an emotion that's akin to sadness."

She wrapped her arms around him and nodded. "I feel that as well Yusuke,"

"It still shocks me every time I think about him being my half brother and Kagome, Kikyo, Shippo, and the other little boy we haven't located yet- Souta, are my children and how ironic life is- how cruel life can be- how giving it can be."

"Yes," Saya said softly. "We'll do as you suggested."

He glanced at her.

"We'll do everything together," she told him. "I- I can't do it alone,"

He nodded and then they laid down on the bed, his arms wrapping around her. "You want me to tell you about Kagome?"

She nodded and he told her everything from start to finish. Once Saya understood, she picked up the phone and eased Izayoi's worries. Everything would be all right between Kagome and Inuyasha, they just needed to hold on and be strong together.

* * *

Kikyo looked at the three small white stick looking devices and at first she was shocked at the color she saw. She picked up the red and pink waterproof Crayola markers and stared at them. "I guess I won't need these anymore,"

She threw it in the garbage and then sighed to herself. "I better call Kagome,"

Then she realized she didn't have Kagome's number so she called Sango. "Good night Sango,"

"Yes Kikyo?" Sango asked. "I was trying to sleep."

"Yes I know but I need Kagome's number. Do you have it?" she asked.

"Why?"

"That's really not your business but, I need her to lend me her notes for our exam tomorrow." She lied.

"You know cramming isn't really going to-"

"Just give me the number,"

Sango sighed and checked her phone for Kagome's number. 'I probably shouldn't give this to her,'

"Oh Kikyo, I just remember I never got it."

"Geez! You're such a waste of time Sango! I don't even know why I called you in the first place!" Kikyo growled and then hung up the phone. 'Maybe Muso has it-' she frowned. She didn't want to call Muso but she needed Kagome's number so she dialed his.

"Kikyo?"

"Good night Muso," she said. "I need you to give me something."

"Yeah sure," he nodded. "What is it?"

"Kagome's number."

"Why?"

"Will you stop that!" she snapped at him. "If I wanted to tell you I would."

"Kikyo are you all right?"

"Of course I am," she said.

"How are your exams going? Did you get the package?"

"Yes I did now thank you," she told him. "The exams are far easier than I expected. Now Kagome's number is what?"

He gave her Kagome's cell number. "Kikyo when will you come back over to see me?"

"I don't know Muso," she said. "You really don't understand how pissed I am at you for endangering my life like you did on Friday."

"I didn't expect that-"

"Exactly!" she said. "Now good night. We'll talk again when I feel like it."

"All right then."

She hung up and forgot all about Muso the moment she dialed Kagome's number. "Hello Kagome?"

"Kikyo, how'd you get my number?"

"Where there's a will there's a way," Kikyo said. "I need you to come to school very early tomorrow."

"Why?" she asked.

Kikyo was getting annoyed by everyone asking her questions. "I really need to speak to you so please just come."

"O- okay," she said. "What time?"

"7:10?"

"All right," Kagome felt a bit strangely.

"Thank you," Kikyo said hanging up.

Kagome stared at the phone and frowned. 'What in the world could Kikyo possibly want to talk to me about?" she wondered, resetting her alarm and then going to bed.

Kikyo packed up the three stick looking devices and went to her closet where she picked out her clothes for the next day, a pair of slack, stylish jeans, a loose fitting top and slippers. Then she headed for her bed.

* * *

"Saya?"

"Hmmm?" she opened her eyes. "What is it?"

"Get on top of me," Yusuke asked.

She frowned at him. "You want to have sex right now?" she looked at the clock. "It's late-"

He pulled her on top of him. Her body straddled his. She was wearing a sheer green nightgown and nothing else.

"Turn on the light,"

Saya leaned over and turned on the bedside lamp. Then she looked back at him. "Yusuke what is it?"

He stared at her. Kagome looked so much like Saya. Yusuke honestly couldn't see what Inuyasha probably saw that could make him run away.

"Look at me like you're making love to me."

"What?"

"Just do it," he said putting his hands on her waist. He was only in his boxers but that did nothing to stop her from feeling his physical response to her.

"I wouldn't know how to-"

Then he sighed and lifted up her nightgown until he could see her love triangle. "Y- Yusuke-"

"I just want to see something-"

"Then explain it to me!"

He looked up at her. "Saya, Kagome has ten gashes in her bed. 5 for each of Inuyasha's fingers. She explained to me that when she and Inuyasha were in her room, she was on top and some how while she was… you know, he was tearing slashes into her mattress."

Then he gripped the bed with his hands and tried to understand what Kagome had told him.

"Slashes?" Saya hadn't heard that part of the story.

"I didn't want you to worry Izayoi by telling her that Inuyasha's problem is a lot more serious than we think," Yusuke apologized. "But I just want to see what could have happened. Was Kagome too rough with him like she suggested? Or was Inuyasha thinking about something that affected him so strongly he didn't even realize he was gouging holes into her bed?"

Saya understood that Yusuke was really trying his hardest to piece together a mystery and he needed her help. She didn't mind helping but there was no way she could pretend to make love to him.

And so Saya rose up and through the easy access hole in his boxers, she pulled his already stiff manhood out.

"Saya?"

"So Kagome wanted to have sex with Inuyasha, she's on top of him, the condom is on and he's-" she positioned him and sank down onto his cock. "He's inside of her."

"Yea- yeah," Yusuke exhaled.

"And Kagome's making love to him," Saya said as she moved on top of him. "Where were her hands?"

"I'm not sure-"

Saya put her hands on his shoulders as she continued to make love to him. "Grip the bed," she told him.

Yusuke gripped onto the bed as she rode his body. 'How in the hell could Inuyasha possibly lose his arousal?' he wondered as he stared at Saya. He could see her breasts bouncing with every movement of her body. Her mouth was slightly parted-

"Take off the nightgown," he told her.

Saya took it off and Yusuke just felt his body get even harder when he saw her beautiful body fully unclothed. '"Harder Saya-"

She blinked at him. "You think Kagome went harder than this?"

"Just try it," he said.

And so she rode him even harder, but Yusuke still couldn't understand it. 'If the woman I love is making love to me like this- how in the world could I automatically just lose my arousal…'

Saya closed her eyes as her body rocked and rode her lover. She loved him so much even though they had only met about two or three months ago… valentine's night. She was so happy with him and yet…

* * *

A man with green eyes, red hair and a devilish little smirk came before her eyes and Saya seemed stuck in a trance. _**'Hideka?'**_

_**"Yes Saya," he groaned beneath her. "I knew you'd be good at this… you're so- so fucking good at this-"**_

_**'You like it?' she asked as she rode him.**_

_**"Fuck yes," he groaned. "More Saya, give me more."**_

This was the first time they had made love together. And they had been wild. She couldn't resist giving him what he wanted. They had been in love with each other and she had wanted to make him happy.

* * *

Yusuke felt Saya go even harder upon him, so hard he was more than certain she'd hurt herself. "Saya?"

And then Saya's eyes shot open and she got off of Yusuke so fast, she nearly toppled backwards, head first off of the bed. Yusuke caught her. "What the fuck?"

Saya was breathing hard and tears drained down her face. "What just happened to me? I- I don't know what just happened to me-"

"Saya-"

She stared at him and then all of a sudden, she scrambled off of the bed and ran for the door, but Yusuke was fast and he caught her by the waist. "Don't run from me." He said holding her tightly.

"Let me go," she cried. "Please let me go."

"No," he told her as he tightened his hold. "I don't know what the hell just happened, but I want you to expla-"

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm so sorry,"

"What?"

She turned in his arms and buried her face into his neck. "I'm so sorry. So sorry Yusuke."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"That's never happened before," she said quickly. "I've never done that before."

"Done what?" he asked calmly. He didn't understand what happened.

She stared at him. "F- for a brief moment- I- I wasn't making love to you."

He froze as he heard her words. "What?"

She began to shake. "I don't know what happened- I was just- just making love to you and then all of a sudden I see- I see-"

"What do you see?"

"Hideka…" she rasped as tears poured from her eyes and she crumpled to the floor. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Yusuke. That's never happened before. I don't know why- please don't hate me- I didn't mean-"

Yusuke cupped her cheek, and raised her head. He kissed her very softly and stared into her eyes. "Calm down."

She was shaking. He pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm sorry."

He sighed and sat beside her. "Saya just calm down."

"You hate me-"

He shook his head. "I don't hate you-"

"But-"

"I don't hate you," he told her as he finally, finally understood what probably happened. "I love you Saya-"

"But-"

"No buts," he said. "I don't intend to get jealous of a dead man,"

She stared at him. "Yusuke-"

"I think I understand what happened with Inuyasha and Kagome."

She sniffled. "What?"

"I think while Kagome was making love to him, Inuyasha's mind went to someplace- probably a past memory of something and when he realized what happened he had to run away from Kagome and clear everything from his mind so he could come back and face her-"

She blinked at him.

"I think you experienced what he did-"

"I-"

"Tell me where your mind went when you were making love to me-"

She turned her eyes from him.

"Saya I won't hate you for it," he told her gently.

"It was the first time Hideka and I had sex," she said. "He showed me a picture and told me he wanted me to do that and I did and- he- he liked it- I liked it as well and it- it was one of the better memories of the past we shared."

"So you're telling me, your mind went to that memory because of the similarity of the position?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. But remember I got that call from the funeral home and that got me thinking about Hideka again-"

"So maybe you were affected by two things, your memory of that event you shared with him and the emotions of how you feel when you think about him now."

She nodded. "I just- I just really feel terrible for him- I didn't mean to go back to that moment- but- but the feeling- the feeling I felt back then was as pure as the feeling I feel now. Now I really understand that I didn't truly hate Hideka- I've been denying it but now- now I know I didn't hate him. I- I- loved him. No matter how many bad thing he did to me- I- I loved him."

It did hurt Yusuke to hear the woman he love say she loved another man even if the man was dead. "That man still has a hold on you- even when he's dead-"

She looked at him and shook her head. "I don't love him anymore," she said honestly. "I just- I just don't hate him."

Yusuke nodded. "I think that's what happened with Inuyasha."

"You think his mind went back to a memory causing him to react so intensely?"

"I do," Yusuke said. "But I really don't want to tell you what I think the memory was."

She frowned at him. "Tell me."

He shook his head. "I-"

"Tell me!" she urged him.

He sighed. "I think Inuyasha- in some point in his life- probably had sex with Kikyo."

Saya was a bit stunned. "Why do you think that?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Maybe Kikyo was in the same position some time in the past- you know on top of Inuyasha and when Kagome did that, it sent his mind back to the moment with Kikyo and he reacted like that-"

"But he ran-"

"Then maybe if he had sex with Kikyo- he regrets it. They've been together for three years- maybe it happened once and he's never told Kagome that it happened."

Saya didn't like that thought. "I'm not going to agree with that." She said.

He nodded. "It was just a thought."

"I will agree that Inuyasha was probably thinking about something and it made him react in such a way. But I will not even condone the thought of Inuyasha having sex with Kikyo sometime in the distant past or the not-so-distant past."

"Okay then."

Saya yawned. "Let's go to bed?"

He nodded and they got up from the ground and went to the bed. "Saya?"

"Yes?"

He pulled her to him and kissed her gently. "Do you mind if I make love to you right now?"

"Huh?"

"I've got a bit of a problem and-"

She smiled at him and nodded. "Just make it quick and make sure I come first."

"Of course," he said as he got on top of her. He pushed in easily enough and began to rock her body.

It was less than ten minutes when Saya's body exploded with her climax and Yusuke shot three heavy loads deep within her. Yusuke pulled out and laid on the side of her… replete and satisfied. She curled up next to him.

"You know Hideka was never good at missionary," she kissed him. "You're excellent at it."

Yusuke grinned happily and kissed her back. "You shouldn't speak ill of the dead."

She apologized. "It was the truth though- his penis-"

He shut her up with his kiss. "Don't talk about another man's penis while you're in bed with me."

"Are you jealous?"

He shook his head. "I have no reason to be. My cock fits your pussy quite well and that's all that matters. I just don't think talking about Hideka's penis is good pillow talk."

She nodded. "Yusuke do you ever think about Tori?"

He nodded. "I never really forget her," he said. "Our marriage didn't last very long, but it was okay while it lasted."

"So I'll never forget him?"

Yusuke shook his head. "You'll never truly forget him Saya," he said. "Do you want to?"

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't know."

"It will get a little easier after the funeral."

She nodded and fell fast asleep. Yusuke stared at her as he continued to think about how intense Inuyasha's reaction had been. 'Inuyasha really needs your help Kagome. Please don't let anything stop you from helping him.'

* * *

One more chapter to post. Hope you like this and trust me the story is going to get even more crazy.

Inuluver1990 goes to post another chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	190. Chapter 170: Unbelievable Announcement

And here we go. This is the last chapter I'm posting for today. I really busted my ass so I hope you guys like it. Please review! Thank you! I love you all! Now time for school…

On with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 170: Unbelievable Announcement

Kagome was up early the next day, ready and prepared to leave when Saya came down the stairs.

"Kagome why are you leaving so early?" She asked.

"Kikyo called last night," Kagome explained. "She wanted me to come early. She wants to talk about something."

"This early in the morning?" Saya frowned.

"She sounded weird last night, she might be worried about her exams."

"It's Thursday, you all are more than half way through your exams and she's just getting worried?" Saya asked not really believing that Kikyo was worried. 'That girl has nothing to worry about. With the way her exams look she'll be passing with A's and B's.'

"Well I don't really know what she wants to talk about," Kagome said heading for the door.

"Take the car Kagome," Saya said not wanting Kagome to walk to school. "Yusuke takes me to work anyway so I'm not using it."

"Okay, thanks mom." Kagome waved goodbye and got into Saya's car. She reversed and drove down the road.

Saya didn't like the thought of Kagome going to school so early just to talk to Kikyo. Kagome was still wearing her neck brace and every time Saya saw the thing around her daughter's neck it reminded her of Kikyo's mother and that made Saya angry. She, Yusuke, Kikyo's mother and Mr. Miko were able to sort things out and settle everything. The Miko's would pay for Kagome's medical fees and Kikyo's mother was fined a hefty sum for assault. Saya didn't get into any kind of trouble because the police realized that she was just protecting her daughter. Saya felt a little on edge. She really didn't like Kagome being out so early and by herself.

With Kikyo… anything could happen.

Saya rushed up the stairs to wake Yusuke and tell him that Kagome went to school early. She explained that she was very worried and so Yusuke decided that they would all get ready early and go to the school as well to make sure Kagome was all right.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up feeling a lot better than he had yesterday. He was up very early though- only 7:05. He didn't have to get Kagome that morning so he could stay in bed until 7:55 and be to school just in time to sneak a kiss and get to his exam. He felt a small smile come to his face as he remembered the conversation he had with Kagome last night. He was happy that she actually called and allowed him to apologize to her. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but he was still experiencing the after effects of Sunday's past event.

Just thinking about Sunday disgusted him. He still felt as if he could have prevented what had happened but then he shook the thought off. He needed to move on. He couldn't let himself be held back from achieving his goals and most importantly Kagome. He loved her and he didn't want anything to get between them.

Inuyasha picked up his phone and texted Kagome's phone. She probably wasn't up as yet but when she did get up she'd see his text. **_'Mornin' can't wait to F U…again, Kags' _**is what the text read and then Inuyasha closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

Kikyo was waiting in the hall by her locker for Kagome. It was almost 7:10am and Kikyo was becoming a bit annoyed. "Where the hell is that little bitch?" she wondered as her foot tapped impatiently.

And then she saw Kagome coming. 'Finally,' she thought.

"Good morning,"

"Morning," Kikyo said.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Actually, I need a little help with our Chemistry exam." She said. "Can you help me?"

"Oh, okay,"

"What is it?" Kikyo asked.

"I thought you just wanted to talk about something but-"

"Oh we can talk later," she said. "This exam is important and I want to do well so help me."

"All right then," Kagome nodded. "Where do you want to go? The library?"

"No let's just go into the examination room." Kikyo said leading them to the room. They went in and started looking over their chemistry notes.

Kagome heard her cell phone ring to tell her she had a text. She picked it up and read the message. A big smile popped onto her face and she responded to the text.

"What's that smile for?"

Kagome looked at Kikyo and shook her head. "It's just my mom wondering if I got to school safely."

"You're smiling like a guy just sent you a sex message."

Kagome frowned. "Does Inuyasha send you sex messages?"

Kikyo stared at her and then smirked. "Lots," she said. "There was even one where he described all the little dirty things he wanted to do with me."

"Lucky you," Kagome said knowing that she was lying. "Anyway, let's continue."

Kikyo got up from her seat and went to the window and looked out of it. "It's almost 8 o'clock and the school is filling up really fast."

"Exams are almost over," Kagome said. "I'm sure everyone just wants to hurry up and finish them."

"How are you doing on them?"

"Terribly," Kagome said honestly. "The principal thinks I should be exempted since I've been through such a traumatic event on Sunday."

Kikyo nodded. "I don't think that's a good excuse," she said. "I almost killed myself and I'm doing quite fine."

Kagome agreed. "That's probably why I've decided not to get exempted." She said. "If you can be strong and get through your exams I'm sure I can be as well."

"It's all about forgetting about certain things and remembering the things you should when you should," Kikyo said. "Anyway, I don't think my brain can hold anymore Chemistry, so I think that's all I want to go over. Whatever I don't know now, I won't know for the exam and I'm not too worried."

"True," Kagome nodded as she closed her book. "We've got like 30 minutes left before the exam starts."

"Oh yeah!" Kikyo tapped her head. "Now I guess I should tell you the good news I wanted to tell you earlier."

Kagome stared at her. "Good news?"

Kikyo nodded as she went to Kagome. "Nobody knows yet and I really wanted to tell someone and when I thought about you helping me with studying I thought it would be the greatest thank you present!"

"Kikyo I really don't need-"

Kikyo shook her head and smiled brightly. "Kagome when I tell you, you're going to die!"

Kagome felt her heart sink automatically at the words. "Die?"

Kikyo laughed as she dug into her bag. "Not that kind of die!" she said. "You're just going to be very shocked. When I found out last night I nearly fainted and cried and almost killed myself again but then I realized it wasn't as bad as I thought.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh yes! Found them!" Kikyo pulled out the three stick-like devices and rested them on the table in front of Kagome. "There they are! Just look at them!"

Kagome looked and then stared back up at Kikyo. "Oh, wow."

Kikyo nodded. "I used three different ones to make certain that it was right!"

Kagome swallowed as she stared at the color. They were all different shades but it was the same color.

"I am so happy!" Kikyo exclaimed. "I still can't believe it-"

"Me either," Kagome said. "Tell Muso congratulations."

Kikyo looked at her and frowned. "Muso?"

Kagome nodded. "He is-?"

Kikyo exploded into a fit of laughter. "Fuck no, as if I'd ever let him big me up!"

"Then who-"

"Inuyasha! Kagome," Kikyo told her triumphantly. "I'm having Inuyasha's baby!"

Kagome was stunned at first and then suddenly she erupted into uncontrollable laughter. "You're crazy!"

Kikyo frowned at her. "What?"

"Wow," Kagome said holding her stomach because her sides were beginning to pain. "You're really touched in the head aren't you?"

Kikyo bit into her lip. "What are you talking about?"

"Kikyo we all know that in order to get pregnant you need to have sex unless you have it done surgically-"

"Inuyasha and I did have sex," Kikyo said bluntly.

Kagome stared at her and then laughed again. "I think you need to go and see that therapist again because-"

"I'm not crazy," Kikyo told her.

Then the class started filling with students.

"Kikyo, there's no need to lie-"

"I'm not lying," Kikyo told her and pointed to the pregnancy tests. "I'm pregnant and Inuyasha's the only guy I had sex with."

Suddenly, all the students were looking at Kikyo.

"That's right," Kikyo told Kagome. "Inuyasha and I had sex and I'm pregnant for him because he's the only one I've been with."

Kagome nodded. "And- and when did you two manage to-"

"Sunday night," she said. "When daddy dropped me home from the hospital, Inuyasha stayed with me while he went to pick up my mother from the police station." Kikyo explained. "It was short, but Inuyasha told me that he loved me and that he was sorry if he caused me to want to kill myself because he was neglecting me and then he made love to me. I'm on the pill but… it's not 100% effective. I used the three-day response pregnancy tests and there you have it! I'm pregnant and Inuyasha's the father."

Students began to murmur and rush out of the class to spread the news about Kikyo's pregnancy. Kagome felt her world begin to crumble around her.

"Well?" Kikyo asked. "Now that I've explained. What do you have to say?"

Kagome couldn't form words. She shook her head as she looked down. Tears were beginning to fill her eyes. "W- What can I say?" Kagome asked softly. "If he's the only one you've been with- and your tests are all reading pink- then that means you really are pregnant for him and I should congratulate you."

Kikyo nodded. "That's right," she said. "You should congratulate me. It was unexpected but still I deserve to be congratulated."

"I said I should," Kagome told her as she packed up her bags.

Then the bell rang again and the examination teacher came in. Kikyo ignored the teacher.

"Well aren't you going to?"

Kagome shook her head.

Kikyo frowned. "Why not?"

"Ms. Miko, please take your seat the exam is about to start." The teacher instructed.

"Why not?" Kagome looked up at Kikyo. "Because you should've told him before you broadcasted it."

Then Kagome glanced at the door and saw Inuyasha. His eyes locked on hers and she pierced him with a look so hard, she could feel his hackles rise and fear spewed out of him.

She ignored him and then the teacher closed the door and told them they could turn the papers over and start their exam.

* * *

Kagome stared at the paper. She saw nothing. There was nothing on that paper that was of any importance to her. 'This doesn't make any sense' she realized and so she got up out of her seat.

"Ms. Higurashi, you cannot-"

Kagome ignored the teacher, picked up her bag and went to the desk. She apologized and put the paper on the desk before walking out of the class leaving everyone in there murmuring about what just happened.

The tears poured down Kagome's face and she began to run. 'I can't stay here,' she thought as she felt people staring at her.

"Kagome!"

It was Miroku.

She didn't stop running.

"Kagome where are you going?"

It was Sango.

She turned a corner and BAM!

"Kagome?"

She froze and stared up at the one person she didn't want to see.

Inuyasha.

He saw the pale look on her face and bent to help her up but she swiped at him so swiftly he stepped back.

"What the-"

"Leave me alone," she said as she scrambled to her feet. She nearly tripped but he caught her.

"Kagome-"

**"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" **this time she snapped completely and before she knew it, she charged Inuyasha in the gut until he fell to the ground. She got on top, balled her fists and began to punch him over and over and over and over as tears drained down her face. **"YOU LIAR! YOU FUCKING LIAR!"** Kagome screamed so loudly students and teachers rushed out of their rooms and saw Kagome beating the crap out of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was stunned he couldn't believe this was happening and so he grabbed her wrists. **"KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!**"

**"WHY DON'T YOU ASK THAT FUCKING BITCH YOU IMPREGNATED YOU FUCKING LIAR!" **She screamed and began to kick him since she couldn't use her fists.

**"WHAT?"**

**"DON'T ACT DUMB WITH ME!"** She shouted. **"I'M HERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN ACTING STRANGELY SINCE SUNDAY AND NOW I FIND OUT THAT THE REASON YOU'RE ACTING STRANGE IS BECAUSE YOU WERE TRYING TO HIDE THE FACT THAT YOU HAD SEX WITH KIKYO!"**

Inuyasha let her go. Every ounce of his strength was gone. Kagome now knew Kikyo had sex with him. "Kagome- let me explain-"

**"EXPLAIN WHAT!" **She shouted angrily and nearly tore off his head.

Inuyasha was lucky Sango and Miroku grabbed onto her and held her tightly.

Kagome spat on him. **"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU INUYASHA! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BACK TO KIKYO? YOU'VE ALREADY HAD SEX WITH HER. SHE'S PREGNANT! NOW YOU TWO CAN GET MARRIED AND LIVE- AND LIVE- AND LIVE-"**

And then Kagome crumpled to the ground… all she could do was cry. She was heartbroken. Completely shattered. She had given Inuyasha everything and now… now she realized that she was the biggest fool for doing so. She had fallen in love with Inuyasha but he didn't love her back. He couldn't love her back if he could actually have sex with Kikyo and still try to have a relationship with her.

* * *

"Kagome?"

She looked and saw Yusuke. "D- daddy?"

The students parted and made way for the principal. He went to her, bent and saw the broken look upon her face. It brought tears to his eyes to see his daughter in such a state. Then he got up and turned to look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha could be the only reason for the look Kagome had.

Yusuke picked her up into his strong arms. She was just so fragile, like a wounded little bird. Yusuke didn't even look at Inuyasha- he was afraid he'd drop Kagome and lay Inuyasha out flat on the ground bleeding from his eyes, nose and mouth. Yusuke just walked off.

He got into his office and rested Kagome down in one of the chairs. Then he went to his intercom, turned it on and said:

"All 12th graders except Inuyasha and Kikyo are to call your parents and go home. Exams are cancelled and everyone is to report to school tomorrow to get your final instructions for exams, prom and graduation. Anyone who does not come to school tomorrow will not graduate. I repeat, Anyone who does not come to school tomorrow will NOT graduate. I will see all of you tomorrow, go home safely, good day."

He turned off the intercom and then went to Kagome.

"Kagome?"

"Exempt me," She said softly. "I can't take my exams- please exempt me."

"I exempted you the moment I got to school this morning," he told her.

"Kagome?" Saya walked into the office and saw her daughter. "Oh Kagome-"

And then Kikyo walked in. "All that studying and for what? Nothing!" Kikyo complained. "I could've been in my bed sleeping-"

Yusuke looked at her. 'There's no way in hell, this is my daughter,' he thought as he went to her. "Ms. Miko I suggest you keep all comments to yourself and call your parents. We're going to get this settled right now."

"Get what settled?"

He stared at her. "Word has it that you're pregnant. Do your parents know?"

Kikyo shook her head.

"Well I suggest you call them."

And then Inuyasha walked in. When Yusuke saw him, he was certain that this boy was about to pass out. He bit into his lip because he was torn between beating Inuyasha to a pulp for hurting Kagome or comforting the boy who obviously had more problems piling on top of him with every passing day.

"Take a seat Inuyasha-"

Inuyasha began to walk shakily to a chair. He just couldn't control himself anymore. He just couldn't handle the stress anymore. Inuyasha slumped into the chair and closed his eyes.

* * *

I'll be able to explain why I haven't been able to post as early as I would've liked in the next chapter. (trust me you guys probably won't believe it but hey… lol) I'm glad I get to post 4 chapters today. I hope you loved it. Please review and keep enjoying the story!

Inuluver1990 goes to school.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	191. Chapter 171: Kikyo's Ultimatum

Hey guys. I just love the reviews I've been getting and I'm sure I'm gonna get a whole lot more for this chapter. I can only post this one today and I don't know when I'll be able to post again because I am swamped with college work AND my internet at home is off so… yeah, I'll update as soon as possible.

Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 171: Kikyo's Ultimatum

"I DON'T SEE WHAT THE BIG DEAL IS!" Kikyo shouted at the room full of people who were staring at her now. There were Inuyasha, Inuyasha's parents, Kagome's mother, Kagome and the principal. Kikyo's parents were held up at the police station and so they weren't there.

"Why do you say that Kikyo?" Yusuke asked.

She looked at him. "This is just so simple and everyone wants to make a big deal out of it."

"What's so simple?"

"Everything." She said pointing around the room. "I'm pregnant." She announced. "Inuyasha is the ONLY guy I've had sex with. He is my boyfriend after all and he's been mine for THREE years. We can make this so easy for everyone. 1) we take our exams. 2) we graduate. 3) Inuyasha and I get married…"

Murmurs erupted in the room but Kikyo continued.

"4) I have our baby 5) Inuyasha and I live as happily as we realistically can." She finished. "Oh! And 6) Kagome can just move on with her life and find some other girl's man to fuck around with!"

Everyone was silent as Kikyo raged.

"All of you want to come in here and point fingers at me?" she shrieked. "Why not look at her!" Kikyo pointed. "She's the one walking around smiling as if she's not the girl fucking a guy who already has a steady girlfriend." Kikyo scoffed and then looked at Saya.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Kikyo stared her down. "You call yourself a mother and yet you allow your daughter to go off whoring with another girl's boyfriend? What kind of morals do you have?"

Saya felt her entire body flare up with anger- but just as she was about to speak, Yusuke stopped her. "Let Kikyo finish what she has to say," he told her. "She obviously has a lot on her mind."

"That's right," Kikyo flicked her hair. "I have a whole lot."

"Then get on with it," Inutaisho said. He was not happy at this turn of events.

Kikyo looked at him and then thanked him for the opportunity to continue speaking. "Like I was saying. I'm pregnant for Inuyasha."

"How'd that happen?" Inutaisho asked.

She stared at him. "How do you think? His cock went into my-"

"Kikyo tone the language down," Yusuke told her.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "I don't see why I should. We're all mature enough to handle those kinds of words. It's really no big deal."

"Tone it down,"

"Whatever," Kikyo said. "I got pregnant the normal way. Inuyasha and I had sexual intercourse and he ejaculated loads of sperm into my vagina. His sperm reached my egg and fertilized it and I am now carrying his child."

"When did that happen?" Inutaisho asked.

"Sunday night," she told him.

"And you automatically thought to just buy up three pregnancy tests and check?" He asked.

She blinked at him and then gave him a soft smile. "Of course," she said.

"Don't you think this all sounds like you planned it?" Inutaisho asked.

Inuyasha looked at his father as he spoke.

"Planned?" Kikyo questioned. "What reason would I have to plan getting pregnant to Inuyasha? I'm on the pill but it's not 100% effective and so I am now pregnant. I didn't plan anything and besides I want to be an actress. Getting pregnant will not help me become one unless it's a pregnant role and why the hell would I want some fat pregnant role? I've been through so much since Friday that I probably forgot to pop my pills. When would I have time to plan out all of this? So what if I bought pregnancy tests and checked. Only a smart woman who knows she didn't use a condom and there was a slight possibility she would get pregnant would buy tests and check."

"Then I guess you won't mind checking again," Saya jumped in. "I'll go to the nurse and have her provide three new tests for you to take."

"My tests are fine," Kikyo said.

"Yes but how do we know those are actually yours?"

Kikyo frowned at her. "This is fucking ridiculous," she said. "You want the receipt? You want the boxes? You want me to bring the cashier from the convenience store and ask her if I purchased the tests from her store? Do you want me to hunt down the man who reached onto the top shelf and got the tests for me or something?" She snapped.

"No," Saya said. "I want you to take three new tests right now. This way we are certain that you really are as you say you are."

"Fine. Get em," Kikyo said. "I'll be more than happy to piss on em and prove to you that I really am pregnant."

"And then of course we need you to prove that Inuyasha's the only guy you had sex with," Izayoi spoke for the first time. She felt a little hopeful that her son hadn't gotten Kikyo pregnant.

Kikyo turned her eyes to the woman who usually stayed quiet and let her husband do all the talking. "You want me to prove that?"

"You're the one who says he's the only one," Izayoi said staring at her. "If he's the only one then prove it."

Then Kikyo smiled at her. "It's so nice to see you actually have more than just pretty face. You've actually got a brain and a mouth of your own… now I'm really shocked."

Inutaisho and Inuyasha growled at her immediately.

"Ooops" Kikyo put a hand.

Inutaisho's eyes flashed red. "Listen here you little bi-"

"Taisho-" Izayoi stopped him. "Let her say what she wants," She said and then she turned her violet eyes onto Kikyo. "I'm still waiting for you to prove that there's no one else who could be the father of the child you claim you're carrying."

"All right then," Kikyo said. "I can't account for every single day of my life but I can tell you this. Inuyasha is my boyfriend and he's been my boyfriend for three years. I love him and we've been intimate on quite a number of occasions."

Inuyasha stared at Kikyo. She was controlling the entire room. She had all eyes on her. It was like she was playing the most significant role in a play- she was the star actress putting on a spectacular performance.

"There were mornings Inuyasha would have me pressed up against lockers, his tongue down my throat, his hands gripping at me, rubbing his pelvis into me- if that's not intimate what is?" Kikyo asked. "If you want me to get students who can vouch for me when I say we were like that many mornings then I can do that."

Then she continued. "Then how about we talk about when Inuyasha begged me to come back to him when he dumped me for the first time earlier this year? That's right. He begged me and when I gave in, he kissed me quite passionately."

She continued with an even more damning event that proved that Inuyasha and Kikyo had many intimate moments together. "And how about this one," she said and turned to Yusuke. "Remember when you caught Inuyasha and I in the music room?" she asked. "Oh yes, I remember. We were quite intimate at that moment and you made us scrub toilets and paint walls instead of suspending-"

"That's all good," Inutaisho snapped "but it doesn't prove that Inuyasha is the only one you had sex with."

Kikyo smirked at him. "After explaining all of that to you, how can you honestly think I would go out and have sex with someone else? I love Inuyasha and even though I can say that he's the only one- I cannot prove it," she said. "However, you cannot prove that I didn't have sex with Inuyasha."

Kikyo went to Inuyasha who was just completely quiet in his chair. "Tell them Inuyasha. Tell them that I had sex with you."

Inuyasha looked down and said. "It's true. She did have sex with me."

Then Kikyo turned from him. "See," Kikyo said. "In the end, what matters is that I had sex with Inuyasha and now I'm pregnant. There's no way to prove that I had sex with other guys or I didn't have sex with other guys. If you could prove that then you'll have something but you can't so stop trying to help him weasel out of his responsibilities."

"We aren't trying to-"

Kikyo held her hand up to quiet Izayoi and then she said with narrowed eyes, "Every single one of you are attacking me because I'm pregnant and you all don't want me to be pregnant for him. But I am and you can't stop that. I'm not having an abortion so don't ask. Inuyasha is the father, he has responsibilities. He will marry me and care for his child. That's final."

"Why don't you think about the fact that he doesn't love you?" Yusuke asked.

Everyone looked at him and then Kikyo began to cackle. "Love?"

They all turned to look back at her.

"Principal Yoshida let me tell you something," she said. "Love is a very fickle emotion. Now I know you all really hate me right now- but I honestly don't give a flying fuck how you feel about me. I know you all love Kagome."

Kikyo walked to Kagome who was just as quiet as Inuyasha.

"You all love her so much that you condone her having sex with Inuyasha," Kikyo said. "That's right. I know Kagome's been having sex with him." Kikyo went to her bag and pulled out Kagome's green bra and then tossed it at Kagome. "I found that in the back of Inuyasha's car. My breasts aren't that small and I could easily piece together that you two were having sex."

"If you knew that why not dump him?" Saya asked her.

"Like I said," Kikyo responded. "Love is a very fickle thing. I love Inuyasha so I'm willing to forgive him for his infidelity."

"You aren't married to him," Inutaisho said.

"Yet," Kikyo interjected.

"I'm not marrying you." Inuyasha spoke for the first time.

All eyes went to him.

"What?" Kikyo asked.

"You heard me," he said. "I'm not marrying you so you can get that out of your fucking mind right now."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed at him. "You don't have a choice."

"The fuck I don't." Inuyasha got up and stared her down. "I'm tired of this shit Kikyo. Why don't you tell everyone what really happened on Sunday?"

She stared up at him. "We had sex."

"No, you put a gun to my head and threatened to pull the trigger." He gritted out.

Kikyo remained impassive to his words as the entire office exploded with anger. Izayoi and Yusuke was holding Inutaisho back and Saya had a hold on Kagome who looked about ready to tear Kikyo limb from limb.

"You forced him!" Kagome shouted at her.

Kikyo frowned. "You all better calm down now or I'll have to start pulling out all the aces and trump cards I have up my sleeve."

They all stopped automatically.

Kikyo stared at Inuyasha. "How can you stand here in front of your parents- everyone and lie about me forcing you?"

Inuyasha nearly erupted. "Don't fucking turn this shit-"

"What gun Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked. "I don't know what gun you're talking about! You were quite willing to have sex with me!"

"I- I was not!"

"If I take this to the courts who will they believe?" Kikyo asked him. "You have no tape recording that shows I forced you like you say I did, you don't have a weapon… or maybe you do!" she said holding out her hand. "If you have that so called gun I used, you can hand it to me and I'll see if it fits my hand to the point where investigators can actually say I used it."

Inuyasha stayed quiet.

"Let me tell you something," tears began to pour from her eyes and she walked from Inuyasha to look at everyone in the office. "Let me tell all of you something. You all are victimizing me. You look at me and you judge me by what you see. You think you know me but you don't know shit about me. All you know is that you don't want Inuyasha to marry me because you prefer Kagome." The tears drained and drained.

Everyone in the room, except Kikyo's parents started to feel a bit guilty.

"I didn't pull a gun on Inuyasha," she told them, Inuyasha protested but she continued. "All of you are just trying to find a way to make it so Inuyasha doesn't fulfill his responsibilities and do his duty as the father of my child. Well you know what. If you want me to get nasty I will get so fucking nasty on all of you, you won't know what the fuck I just did. I'm going to get a lawyer and I'm going to fight this battle to the bitter end. Inuyasha will marry me and that's final!"

Inutaisho stared at her. "Why marriage?" he asked. "Why not child support? Parental visits?"

Kikyo scoffed at him. "You're a family man. I'm sure you wouldn't want your second grandchild to be put through a broken family where his/her father isn't around much… all the child gets is a card and a gift and an envelope of child support money. Maybe he/she gets to see Inuyasha once in a while- do you think any court will allow that? Will you- a man who says he loves his family- will you actually let your grandchild go through that?"

Inutaisho knew he wouldn't want that. "You do set a good point,"

Kikyo nodded. "I know I do. You all may think all I care about is money and clothes and material things but I've come to terms with the fact that I'm pregnant and I want the best for this child." Kikyo turned her eyes to Kagome. "I'm sorry Kagome- you stood a very good chance but not good enough. Inuyasha is going to marry me-"

"I'm not fucking marrying you!" Inuyasha shouted at her.

Kikyo held her head and turned to him. "You will marry me."

"I will not."

Kikyo nodded and went to sit down. "Inuyasha don't make me do what I'm about to do."

He stared at her. "You can't force me to marry you-"

"I'll do whatever the fuck I can to make sure our child gets the best," she said. "Now resign yourself to your fate. Marriage to me is inevitable."

"My fucking ass!" Inuyasha snapped at her.

And then all of a sudden, Kikyo was up on her feet and in front of him. "Tell me Inuyasha, how old are you?"

His eyes narrowed at her. "I don't see what the fuck you're going on about with my age-"

"You're 18 right?"

"17" he corrected.

"I see your parents haven't told you the truth as yet," Kikyo turned from him and looked at his parents. "My, my, my," she said sauntering to him. "I see you two have a very big secret you've been keeping from Inuyasha concerning his birthday. If you want I can explain- though I do think it is your right to tell him."

Inutaisho looked blankly at her. He was confused about what was going on now. "Inuyasha's birthday is Sunday coming."

Kikyo shook her head. "Your wife's face says differently,"

Inutaisho looked at Izayoi and saw the look on her face. "Izzy?"

She held her head down. "I'm sorry," she said.

Inutaisho turned her into his arms. "What are you apologizing for?"

Izayoi rubbed the tears from her face. "I- I never expected this to happen-"

"What?"

"You better confess now Mrs. Takahashi-" Kikyo smirked.

Inutaisho scowled at her. "You better shut the hell up now before I make you swallow your teeth-"

"Now, now," Kikyo laughed. "That won't look good on your criminal record Mr. Takahashi."

He froze as he looked up at her. "How did you-"

She shrugged. "You aren't the only person who has connections. That's right. I know all about your dirty past. How you killed that man- Setsuna Takemaru for almost killing your wife while she was in labor with Inuyasha."

"Why are you doing this?" Izayoi asked softly.

"I'll tell you just as soon as you explain to Inuyasha that his birthday was actually the pass Sunday and not the Sunday coming."

Inuyasha was stunned at Kikyo's words. "What's going on?"

Izayoi looked at her son. "Inuyasha I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't think anyone would find out about-"

"Just explain it, " Inutaisho asked her.

She nodded. "The day I had Inuyasha was the same day you killed Takemaru and was taken to jail. So many terrible things had happened that day and Inuyasha- he- he was the best thing that happened that day. But while you were in prison and I was alone taking care of Inuyasha- his 1st birthday came and- and all the memories of what happened the previous year came back to me. I found myself crying and unable to move just thinking about the fact that me, you and Inuyasha almost died in that fire- you killed Takemaru. You weren't there with me. I couldn't celebrate that day Taisho- so- so I went to the hospital and I had them change the date of Inuyasha's birth to seven days after his original birth and then I brought Inuyasha to see you at the prison seven days after and told you that that day was his birthday."

Inuyasha put his hand to his head. "That means my birthday was on Sunday."

"Exactly!" Kikyo said with a smile. "You've been 18 for about… today's Thursday? Four days! And since we had sex on Sunday- that means you had sex with a minor."

"Bullshit," Inutaisho said. "He didn't know-"

"Ignorance is not an excuse in this day and age," Kikyo told him. "I told you I'd fight nasty. And I've got even more damning proof to show." She said going to her bag and pulling out a small envelope. "Here we go!" she said and then showed the pictures one by one of Kagome and Inuyasha… yesterday… in her bed- first Inuyasha on top and then Kagome squeezing her breasts while riding Inuyasha.

"These pictures were taken yesterday," Kikyo smirked. "I so love having connections."

They stared at her.

"This shows that Inuyasha had sex with yet another minor," she told them all. "And as for the fact that Inuyasha didn't know? You have to prove that, but proving that will get Mrs. Takahashi in trouble for illegally changing Inuyasha's true date of birth. All the legal documents he has- passport, identification- everything will be affected and I think she'll be looking at five to eight years in prison?" Kikyo tapped her chin. "Oh well!" she said with a smile. "I hear the women in prison love fresh meat and to have a beautiful woman like Izayoi Takahashi in jail with them… oh and let's not start on the professional image of Mr. Takahashi's business and how it will suffer from such an event-"

"Stop it!" Kagome shouted and got up. "Stop all of this!"

Kikyo and everyone turned to look at her. "It doesn't have to go this far," Kagome said. "Kikyo- you're right. Inuyasha does have to take responsibility for his actions. He's confessed to having sex with you- forced or not. You're pregnant and there's nothing we can do about that. Now I can't tell him to marry you- but since it's obvious that you're going to run his entire family into the ground and ruin their lives; then I suggest he marries you."

The entire room went silent as Kagome continued.

"You're also right when you said I shouldn't have been having sex with Inuyasha when I knew he already had a girlfriend and no matter which way I look at it- we were wrong."

Kikyo stared at Kagome.

"But Kikyo know this," she said as she went to Kikyo and stared her straight in the eyes. "If you marry him, you won't ever be happy because when he goes to work and leaves you home with a baby- you will never be completely sure if he's not coming to me. And even though you may have the title of his girlfriend and you may get the title of his wife, there are three things you will never get from him-"

Kikyo frowned at her. "And what are they?"

Kagome turned from her and walked straight to Inuyasha. "1) his body- because even if you marry him he doesn't HAVE to give it to you, and I'm sure he won't 2) his heart- because he already gave it to me and 3) His love- because it's mine and it will always be mine."

"K- Kagome-" Inuyasha stared at her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her kiss was passionate and filled with the intense love she felt for him. She could hear Kikyo screeching in the background but the sound was nothing compared to the beating of their hearts combined.

Saya and Izayoi felt tears rush to their eyes.

Inutaisho and Yusuke looked away giving them their moment.

Kikyo was still screeching.

Kagome let Inuyasha go and then looked back at Kikyo. "When you go to sleep tonight, remember this- you only have him by force. I have him by will."

"At least I have him," Kikyo spat at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You think you have him."

And then Kagome walked out of the office, leaving everyone stunned.

* * *

And that's this chapter people. I hope you enjoyed it as always. Please review! Now I'm off to class so I'll post again as soon as possible.

Inuluver1990 goes to class.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	192. Chapter 172: Some way to help

Sorry for the wait but I had my spanish oral and listening tests yesterday and I think I actually did well on them. Here's the next chapter guys, I think you guys are going to like it but I won't be sure until I read your reviews so please review. Thank you.

Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 172: Some way to help

Thursday afternoon after the drama at school with Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyo; Sango was at home preparing for her final art test- it was actually to be a photo exhibition that would be judged by five well-known art critics. If she got high scores from them she would pass that test. She already knew which pictures she would display. Her art teacher had accidentally gotten a hold on the nudes of Miroku and had loved them at once.

Sango had tried to explain to the teacher that she wasn't putting those pictures of Miroku up but her teacher had advised her that all of her work was good but the pictures with Miroku naked, eyes glazed over with passion were her best work.

'Wait until Miroku finds out that his body will be on display for hundreds of people to see,' she sighed. Her teacher had informed her to get Miroku's permission to use "The Modern Caveman" pictures and Sango hadn't done that as yet, she wasn't sure how he would react.

"Anyway, I better start doing the voiceovers for the reflection tomorrow," she sighed and set up her computer and mike. When she started, she found herself having to start over because her mind kept going to Kagome beating the crap out of Inuyasha and screaming at him. She kept the red button on as she thought about what had happened. Sango still couldn't believe the rumor. Kikyo was pregnant for Inuyasha.

'Just when I thought everything was going to get better between them,' She sighed. 'I really wish there was some way I could help.'

And then suddenly her doorbell ring.

Sango got up and went downstairs to answer the door.

It was Kikyo.

"Kikyo?"

"Hey Sango," Kikyo greeted walking into Sango's house. "Oh my gosh! I have so much shit to tell you!" she said.

"I'm kind of busy-"

Kikyo ignored her and walked up the stairs to her room.

Sango followed.

"Anyway, sit down and let me tell you everything!" Kikyo said. "I can't believe how people just blow minor shit up into major proportions."

Sango went to her computer and was about to press the red button off when the phone rang. "Let me get that first,"

"Just hurry up! I'm so fucking pissed off right now!" Kikyo huffed. "How dare that little bitch do that to me?"

Sango answered the phone.

It was Miroku.

"Sounds like you've got Kikyo over," he said as he heard Kikyo's voice.

"Yes," she sighed.

"You want me to come?"

"No- I think I got it." She told him. "Oh but can you do something for me?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?" he asked.

"Remember on Saturday when we went to get the pictures developed?"

"Yeah-"

"Can you pick those up for me?"

"Sure, I'll go get them now,"

"Thanks and do you think you can look through all of them and pick 100 of the best pictures dealing with past events around the school, scan them and download them on a CD for me?"

Miroku scratched his head. "Uh sure- I'll have to go to dad's work to use his scanner but yea-"

"Thank you so much Miroku," she said happily. "You're a lifesaver. I want the pictures for the reflection. It'll be like a walk down memory lane."

"That sounds nice Sango," he told her. "I'll go do it now."

"Thanks."

"No problem," he said. "And if you need me, call my cell and I'll come and put Kikyo in her place."

"SANGO! STOP FLIRTING WITH MIROKU WHEN I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Kikyo shouted at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"I can still come and-"

"I'll be fine."

"All right then," he said with a sigh. "See you tomorrow."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She kissed him through the phone and then hung up. When she heard Kikyo screech again she went back into her room with Kikyo and closed the door.

Sango listened and listened and listened as Kikyo told her everything that happened after school in Principal Yoshida's office. She watched as Kikyo turned from angry to all out laughing and when Kikyo left, Sango was stunned. She was so shocked by what Kikyo had told her, she couldn't even comprehend doing voice-overs anymore. She took the CD, she was supposed to put the voiceovers on out of the computer, and put it into her bag.

"I'll just have them play the song that's at the beginning of the CD and then I'll just talk on a microphone." And then Sango took a bath and went straight to bed. She still couldn't comprehend everything she had heard. 'Maybe I can help Kagome and Inuyasha,'

* * *

Yusuke and Saya were at home, Kagome was locked up in her room. They were all still completely out of words. They couldn't eat and they honestly didn't feel like doing anything. They were just seated quietly.

"I never thought Kikyo would pull something like that," Saya broke the silence.

Yusuke leaned back on the sofa they were seated on and nodded. "She just amazes me how she had everything so in order. It's like she was prepared to fight."

"She's a manipulative schemer," Saya said. "It's like she knew how to attack every single one of us- and how dare she demean me and practically call me a bad mother?"

Yusuke pulled her to him. "Don't worry about her. You're a wonderful mother." He said.

Saya sighed. "I mean- I know it wasn't right for Kagome to be with Inuyasha when he was still with Kikyo but…"

"Saya don't let her get under your skin," he said. "Kikyo's made a lot of enemies tonight and she's probably watching her back right now. Inutaisho is one guy she shouldn't mess around with."

"Why do you say that?"

Yusuke smirked. "Because I know Inutaisho quite well actually and that man will not let her get away for saying what she said to his wife, for dredging up his past and for trying to ruin his son's life. Now I don't know what he'll do but if this goes to court, Kikyo will not win. Inutaisho's too experienced with the legal system. He has a degree in law as well- all I'm saying is she's going to be like a pig caught in sinking sand and struggling to get out, but he will swallow her and he won't spit her back out."

Saya nodded as she rested her head upon his chest. "Kikyo just better watch her back when it comes to Kagome."

"Hmm?"

Saya didn't look at him. "I brought Kagome up in such a way that when people look at her, she appears to be completely innocent but when you get her angry she's not someone you want to mess around with."

"Do you see what she did to Inuyasha's face?"

Saya nodded. "She was very angry and hurt and distraught. I still can't believe Inuyasha actually had sex with Kikyo."

"He says she forced him," Yusuke reminded.

"Yes but do we believe that Kikyo actually put a gun to his head…?"

They looked at each other and nodded. They did believe that Kikyo would do that. She had already proven to them that she would do anything to get whatever she wanted.

"If only there was some way to get her house searched and the weapon found," Yusuke said.

"She's probably already disposed of the gun," Saya sighed. "She probably knows that Inutaisho is going to look deep into the situation. I'm sure he completely believes his son and will do everything in his power to make certain Kikyo doesn't get away from hurting Inuyasha in such a way."

They got up from the sofa and headed up the stairs to bed as they passed Kagome's room they heard her crying.

"Kagome's still crying," Saya felt her heart hitch in her chest.

"It's to be expected," Yusuke said leading her to their room. "She's just found out in one day that Kikyo's pregnant, Inuyasha was forced to have sex with her and Kikyo's not going to give up."

Saya got into the bed and Yusuke turned off the light. When he got in, Saya snuggled close to him. "What about the exams?"

"We'll talk about that tomorrow," he said. "Let's just go to bed. Today's been pretty hectic."

Saya nodded and fell soundly asleep on his chest. Yusuke was staring up at the ceiling, just wondering if there was any way at all he could help Kagome. When he came up with nothing, he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well. Maybe tomorrow an answer would come.

* * *

Friday morning came and Inuyasha honestly didn't feel like getting out of bed. His father had taken his keys and nearly drove them to the station so Inuyasha could give a statement saying that Kikyo had threatened him with a gun and forced him to have sex with her, but Inuyasha had managed to stop him and they went home.

Izayoi had been quiet from the moment they left the school. Inuyasha still couldn't truly come to terms with the fact that he was 18 years old. Kagome was jailbait. If he even tried having sex with her again- if the police found out he'd get thrown in jail. Love or not, Kagome was still underage and Inuyasha was eligible for a prison sentence.

Izayoi went straight to bed as Inutaisho and Inuyasha sat down to talk. "Why didn't you tell us?" Inutaisho asked.

"Didn't want to worry you guys," he said. "I'm always upsetting mom and- and I don't like doing that-"

"Inuyasha, it's your mother's love for you that makes her worry as much as she does," Inutaisho explained. "You not telling us has made everyone worry whether you like it or not."

"I just- I just couldn't bring myself to really say it-"

"Inuyasha if you had told us, I would have had Kikyo in a jail cell while investigators searched her room for the gun she used on you."

Inuyasha looked at his father. "You believe me when I said Kikyo-"

"Of course I do," Inutaisho said. "I know that she had to use some kind of weapon to get you to have sex with her. You'd never be willing to fuck a bitch like her especially when you have a perfectly nice girl like Kagome."

Inuyasha inhaled deeply. "Kagome hates me."

"Stop talking shit," Inutaisho said to him bluntly. "Kagome loves you"

"But how can she still love me after-"

Inutaisho scoffed at him. "Inuyasha, you don't seem to realize how much power Kagome has over you. She has you by will- Kikyo has you by force and Kikyo will soon realize that she can't hold onto you for very long. You're a pit bull and she has you by the leash but you're strong and you're biting at that leash to get free and go to Kagome. When Kikyo gets tired of you trying to break free, she'll have no choice but to let you go. However, if you stop biting at the leash then she will continue to hold you by force and you will never truly be happy with Kagome."

"But Kikyo's pregnant," Inuyasha reminded him. "And we did have sex- I didn't use a condom-"

"And that's because Kikyo forced you-"

"Dad it doesn't matter if she forced me or not," Inuyasha said. "In the end, she's pregnant and I have no proof that she held a gun to my head. I have nothing to go on and Kikyo if she takes this to court- mom will get in trouble, your business could fail and I'll end up getting stuck with her anyway."

"So you're just going to give up?" Inutaisho asked. "You're just going to let her keep chocking you with her leash?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I won't." he said. "I don't know what I'm going to do. Kikyo seems really adamant about me marrying her. I don't know why-"

"She knows why," Inutaisho told him. "Not only do you have the looks and the wealth, you're enviable and she knows how good you'll look on her arm."

"I don't love her,"

"And that's where she fails," Inutaisho said. "You don't love her and so no matter how good you look- you'll never look really good with her because she isn't the right girl. She doesn't bring out the things that make you look good. She brings out your anger, your hate, your sadness and your despair and when people see you with her they will see you're miserable and they will pity her because she hasn't realized that she's holding onto a guy who couldn't give a fuck about her."

"Kagome's not answering her phone-"

"You can't expect her to," Inutaisho told him. "Give her time. She loves you but right now she's probably very angry and sad and you can't blame her. I'm going to bed, good night."

Inuyasha nodded and Inutaisho went upstairs.

* * *

His wife was curled up in the bed and the moment he stepped into the room he could feel her overwhelming sadness. He got into the bed and tried to pull her next to him but she didn't move.

"Izzy-"

"Yes?"

"I'm not angry with you," he said.

"I know," she told him.

"Then let me hold you."

"I don't want you to,"

"Please?"

She shook her head. "You're not angry at me but I'm angry at me."

"Izzy, listen I can straighten this out-"

She shook her head again. "If I hadn't been so stupid you wouldn't have to straighten this out."

He sat up and turned on the light. "Izayoi you didn't know-"

"That's no excuse."

"All right fine," he said getting up out of the bed. "Sit up."

"Taisho?"

"Sit up Izzy," he practically ordered her.

Izayoi sniffled and sat up.

"You know I hate it when you get like this so I'm going to show you something but you have to keep it a secret," he said as he went to his work desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out a large folder, opened it and took a legal size paper out and went to her. "Here."

He handed her the paper and she took it. She began to read it and when she hit the middle, her eyes shot up to his.

"You can't hide anything from me, Izzy," he told her.

She continued reading the paper and then a relieved smile came to her face.

Taisho sat beside her and kissed her cheek. "That's the face I love to see,"

She looked at him and then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you Taisho."

"Izzy, even when you don't know it," He held her to him. "I always got your back."

Then as he held her and felt her begin to drift to sleep he thought, 'that fucking little bitch doesn't know who the fuck she's fucking with. but i hope she realizes she's just started a war with the wrong fucking family.'

"Taisho?"

He looked at her. "Yes?"

"I can hear your thoughts," she said. "It's time to sleep, we'll deal with the fucking bitch later."

Taisho chuckled and kissed her sweetly. "I love it when you talk like me. It's sexy."

"No sex tonight." she told him when she felt his body go hard. "Go to bed."

"Fine, fine," he smirked and held her to him. Then they both fell asleep.

* * *

It was hitting 11am and Miroku was still had his father's office sorting and scanning pictures when his father walked in.

"Your mother sent me to get you."

He looked at Niroku. "I've got my car. You could've called."

"She's locked me out the room and told me that I won't get to come back in until you're home." Niroku sat down and stared at the picture his son was scanning. It was displayed on Niroku's computer. "Sango's very skilled."

Miroku looked at it. "This isn't her best work but yes, she's very talented."

"When do you plan to come home?" Niroku asked with a yawn.

"When I'm finished," Miroku said. "I'm on picture 37."

"How many you need?"

"Sango asked for 100."

"Sounds like all night," Niroku told him. "This is for tomorrow?"

"Yes," Miroku nodded as he scanned another picture.

"Do you need any help?"

Miroku looked at him. "No-"

Niroku got up. "Right now no means yes to me," he said. "I could start picking pictures."

"All right," Miroku told him and pointed to the box full of packaged developed photographs.

"All of those?"

"Yes,"

Niroku sighed. "All right then, let's get to it." Nirokuu went to the box and started picking the best ones he found.

As father and son worked, they talked a bit about school life and plans for college and other related topics. It was hitting 1am when Miroku hit picture 100 and they were both exhausted.

"There's two more packs left," Niroku said.

"We have enough," Miroku told him as he took the two packs. "Sango won't be upset if we don't use any of the ones in these."

"You're not going to look at them?"

Miroku shook his head. "Right now I have invisible tape holding my eyelids open. I'll leave them in the car, get up around 6 and come back here because I still have to download these pictures on a CD for Sango. I'll look through those two packs and if I find anything I'll just add a few more pictures to the presentation."

"All right," Niroku said. "Let's go then. I can drop you here at 6 so you can leave your car here."

Miroku nodded. "Okay but if anything happens to it-"

"It'll be fine. Let's go." Niroku told him.

As Niroku locked up the office, Miroku went to his car to put the two remaining packs of photos in.

'I do wonder what's in these…' he thought and decided to just open one of the packs and take a look. Sango's pictures never looked the same, they were all unique and original works of art. Miroku opened the pack and pulled out a picture. His eyes widened in shock when he saw it. He was in such a state of shock that he didn't hear his father come to him.

"Miroku?"

Then Niroku saw the picture and his eyes widened in shock at the picture as well.

And so the two Houshi's stayed rooted in the parking lot staring at a very shocking picture until their phones rang off and their women were urging them to come and go home.

* * *

I bet everyone who reviews will get this question wrong:

**What kind of picture do Miroku and Niroku see that shocks them?**

That's all everyone! Now I've got Spanish oral and listening exams to take today. Wish me luck. Thank you for reading, please review and continue enjoying the story.

Inuluver1990 goes to school.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	193. Chapter 173: Evil Package

Hey guys, just to clear something up. I never specifically set this story anywhere not in Japan, America, Bahamas or anywhere like that specifically so laws and stuff are very loose because this is a fanfic.

However, I can tell you that I've mixed in things from Japan, America and the Bahamas so that's why I have the age of maturity being 18- on top of that, if I had known that the legal age in Japan is 20 before I started writing the story so long ago I would've had everything calculated to fit that but I didn't so I'm going with 18 so yeah… Anyway, thank you so much everyone for your unwavering support and love. Please keep reviewing.

Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 173: Evil Package

When Niroku and Miroku got home they found Mira asleep in the couch. They looked at each other and then went to her. Niroku sat on one side and Miroku took the other and she woke up instantly.

"Good night Mira," Niroku said looking at her.

"Night mom."

She frowned at them both and got up. "How dare you two leave me here alone for so long?"

"Sorry," Miroku apologized. "I had to finish up some work before I came home."

"And you told me-"

Mira cut him off. "And you didn't think to call?"

"Sorry," Niroku and Miroku said at the same time.

Mira sighed. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. Dinner's in the fridge. Goodnight."

Niroku and Miroku got up and followed her.

She stopped. "What is it?"

As if they read each other's minds, they both kissed her cheeks. "We're really sorry Mira, we should've called." Niroku apologized this time.

"All right, all right," she said unable to not forgive the two men she loved the most. "Let's go to bed."

And so Mira and Niroku went to their room after saying goodnight to Miroku. Miroku got to his room one of the packages in his hand. He forgot the other one in his car because Sango had called his cell and shouted at him for not being home in his bed. Going to his room, he stripped down to his boxers and called Sango's cell phone. He sat on his bed and took out all the pictures and spread them out so he could get a better look at them. He couldn't believe his eyes.

* * *

"Hello?" Sango sounded drowsy from sleep.

"Sorry to wake you Sango,"

"You're home?"

"Yes," he said as he picked up a picture and stared at it.

"Why were you out so late?" She asked. "You weren't still scanning the pictures for me-"

"No," he lied not wanting her to be worried about him or anything. "I was talking with my dad at the office."

"Oh," she said. "Miroku?"

"Yes?" He asked feeling that she wanted to tell him something important.

Sango was about to tell him what Kikyo had told he but she still wasn't completely sue I she was ready to divulge the information. She still wasn't certain she had head Kikyo correctly. She changed he mind and asked, "So you and your dad are okay now?"

"We're managing," Miroku said. "But yeah,"

"That's good," she smiled happily. "It's nice that you get to have a second chance with your dad."

Miroku nodded. "Thank you for making me see how important it is to give people a second chance. Mom's really happy."

"Are you happy?"

Miroku shrugged as he laid in his bed. "I have my moments."

She laughed softly. "Anyway, I'll see you-"

"Sango?"

"Yes?"

"I found some pictures I'd like to ask you about."

"Hmm?" She frowned. "What pictures?"

"Yes, you see you have a bunch of pictures with me when I was in grade 9-"

"Those were in there!" Sango exclaimed.

"Yeah- it's kind of shocking to see- I mean I know you told me that you've loved me for like three years but to see the pictures-"

"Don't look at them!" She shouted at him. "They look terrible!"

"They look amazing," he told her. "Were these the first ones you ever took of me?"

"Yes," Sango sighed. "Geez, I'm embarrassed, I can't believe that was in there-"

He smirked. "Why? Cause I now have proof that you were head over heels in love with me since grade nine?"

"No!" She shouted. "Because my talent-"

"You're a wonderful photographer Sango," he cut her off with a compliment. "Were you really in a tree when you took this picture of me on the bench?"

"Yes,"

"And this one- is that a garbage bin?"

Sango flushed. "Stop looking at them!"

He laughed. "You were stooping behind a garbage bin?"

"Shut up!" She shouted completely embarrassed.

"Shit," he smirked. "You had it bad for me."

She rolled her eyes. "What do you mean had?"

He grinned. "You still have it bad for me."

"Of course I do," She said. "I wish you were here."

"Oh really," he heard the tone in her voice change. "Why?"

"SO I CAN USE MY FIST TO KNOCK YOU OUT!"

He laughed outrageously. "Sango you don't need to be embarrassed-"

"I'm going to bed-"

"I finished the pictures for you."

Sango was about to hang up when she heard him. "You did!"

"Yes Sango, you'll get it tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Thank you sooooo much!" She said happily.

"Of course," he said happy that she was happy. "Anyway, you have a ride to school tomorrow right?"

"Yes,"

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"All right, g'night. Love you."

"Love you too," and then Miroku hung up. With a yawn, he packed up the photos, put them on his dresser, turned off the light beside his bed and closed his eyes. 'There's another pack of photos in my car- I wonder what those could be.'

* * *

The next morning around 7:30 Kagome woke up, she felt so terrible. She didn't want to go to school, she didn't want to see Inuyasha or Kikyo or anyone but she still got up and went into the shower. When finished she looked at her reflection in the mirror and hated what she saw but really didn't care.

She didn't care about anything. Kikyo was pregnant and Inuyasha was the father.

She could feel tears came to her eyes but they wouldn't come out. She was tired of crying. She had cried all night. She was so sick of it.

Going to her room she dressed and headed down the stairs. She definitely wasn't going to school early. She didn't have anything to go early for. Sure she had told Kikyo that she (Kikyo) had Inuyasha by force but still- it hurt Kagome that Kikyo had him in any kind of way and Kikyo was so determined to have Inuyasha.

"Kagome?"

She looked and saw Yusuke. "Good morning," she said not nearly as cheery as it usually was.

Yusuke looked at his daughter and frowned automatically. She looked like a flower that was dying from lack of sunlight.

"Kagome?"

"I'm heading to school-" she went for the door.

"Kagome," the tone of his voice stopped her. It was just filled with so much fatherly-authority.

"Yes?"

"Take a seat," he said pulling out the chair next to him.

"I'd really just like to go to-"

"Sit," he told her firmly.

With a sigh, she went to the chair, rested her bag down and sat. "Yes sir?"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm- I'm fine," she told him softly.

"You're lying,"

"I'm all right," she said. "I just- I just need to wrap my head around everything,"

"Go upstairs you don't have to go to school-"

"No,"

He stared at her. "Kagome you don't look-"

"Listen, I'm going to be all right," she said. "You said yesterday that everyone needs to come to school today or they won't graduate-"

"I know your situation Kagome and I-"

She stood up and gave him a hard look. "I appreciate what you're doing Yusuke, but please I just- I just need to handle this on my own. I'm going to school."

"Then let me drop-"

She picked up her bag. "No thank you. I'd rather walk this morning."

"But Kagome-"

"Thanks for the offer," she said as she walked out of the house. With a sigh, she pulled her bag onto her shoulder and began walking down the road. She just really needed to think about what she would do if she saw Inuyasha kissing Kikyo.

* * *

Miroku was at his father's office just finishing the CD for Sango's reflection presentation. He had been there from 6am and now it was 7:33. He packed up his things and headed out of the office after thanking his dad for using his equipment and then he jumped into his car and sped off.

While driving, Miroku finally remembered he had forgotten to check the other pack of photos he had put in his car last night but he shrugged it off. It really didn't matter, Sango wouldn't mind if he didn't check one pack. She was just really happy he finished it and I made him proud to make her happy.

Miroku turned the corner and then he stopped his car when he passed a familiar-looking girl on the road. "Kagome?"

He reversed quickly and saw that it really was her but she looked… depressed. "Kagome?"

Kagome looked up when she saw him. "Miroku-" she wiped the tears from her eyes but she wasn't quick enough to stop Miroku from catching onto the fact that she was crying.

Miroku pulled up his brake, got out of the car and went to her. "Kagome?"

"Good morning Miroku," she tried to give him a smile.

He frowned. "What's so good about it when you look like this?"

She sighed. "I'll be fine."

"Get in the car," he told her as he took her bag. "I'm taking you home. There's no way you're going to school like this."

"Miroku I'm fine, really I am."

"Stop trying to convince yourself when it's so obvious you're not." He said as he took her hand.

She pulled away from him. "Miroku-"

"In the car now or I'll drag you in." He grabbed her bag from her.

She stared at him. He was completely serious and so Kagome sighed and got into the car. Miroku put her bag in the back seat beside his. He got into the car but he didn't drive off.

"Start talking. What's got you like this?"

"I really don't-"

The look he gave her was so intense Kagome stopped her words short and started to explain everything she had found out yesterday about Inuyasha and Kikyo. When she was done, she was in tears and Miroku had to rest her head upon his shoulder as she cried.

'So Kikyo really is pregnant,' he thought sadly. 'And Inuyasha did have sex with Kikyo but it was forced. Inuyasha is legally 18 even though no one but his mother knew that meaning Inuyasha could go to jail for having sex with Kagome who was still a minor. Kikyo had pictures of Inuyasha and Kagome together on Wednesday- but how'd she get those? Obviously Kikyo has someone keeping an eye on them or something. Geez, this is some heavy shit.'

"I- I don't know what to do," Kagome told him as the tears began to dry.

'There has to be some way to help her,' Miroku thought. He really hated when Kagome who was supposed to be radiant every morning looked like a dried up and dying flower that's lacked sunlight… Inuyasha's her sun. Without his light, Kagome was suffering without him. 'Inuyasha's probably doing worst.'

"Kagome?"

She sniffled and looked up at her friend. "Yes?"

"What do you think Inuyasha will do if he sees you like this?" Miroku asked.

She didn't know… no, that was a lie, she did know- she just couldn't bring herself to admit it.

"You know what I think he'd do?"

She shook her head.

"I think he'd go to the top of the school building and jump off."

Kagome's eyes widened with terror and she pulled back from Miroku so fast if the door wasn't shut properly she would've dropped out of it.

"I'm sorry for giving you that kind of picture' he said as he looked out at the street. "But Kagome, Inuyasha really wouldn't want to see you like this. It would literally throw him off the edge because he knows he's at the center of your pain."

Kagome realized how true Miroku's words were. Inuyasha probably wouldn't kill himself but it would hurt him a lot to see her- she looked at her reflection in the side view mirror and was appalled at what she saw. Then she changed her thought, 'Inuyasha would kill himself if he saw me like this-'

"Kagome, I know this is hard for you, but try to take in the fact that Inuyasha's also been through a lot over the past few days." Miroku explained. "If Kikyo did molest him like he says she did then he has that on his mind, and Kikyo's officially pregnant since your mother made her take new pregnancy tests and they're positive. Then Inuyasha finds out that he's legally 18 and could possibly go to jail for sleeping with you and then more than likely he's hurting because you're hurting and he loves you and hates the fact that these events are affecting you like this."

Kagome nodded. "What should I do?" She asked. "I don't want him to be hurt anymore."

"Go home and at least fix yourself up," He suggested. "I'll give you 10 minutes to wash your face and put some concealer under your eyes to hide the bags and stuff." He said. "When everyone especially Inuyasha sees you, you need to at least look like nothing's bothering you and that you're all right and that you know everything is going to work out. You need to look strong. If Kikyo sees you like this- she'll be a bitch and rub it in your face. Don't give her the satisfaction of seeing just how much she's hurt you. Okay?"

"Okay,"

"Good," Miroku put his car into drive and took Kagome to her house. "I'll give you 15 minutes instead."

"Thanks," she said as she got out of the car. Then a package dropped to the ground and she picked it up. "Sorry. I think I sat on this."

He took it from her. "Don't worry about it."

Kagome noticed that her parents were gone already and so she put her key in the lock and went inside to fix herself up. She would not let Inuyasha see how much pain she was in because she knew it would hurt him even more and she didn't want to hurt him anymore.

Miroku stared at the package in his hand and leaned back in his seat. He picked up his phone to tell Sango he'd be to school in the next 10-15 minutes and then they talked about the things that were supposed to happen that day.

"So we're going to be in class until we're sent to the auditorium to have a few important announcements by the principal. Then it's extended lunch, the reflection and lastly the voting period for prom king and queen… okay then. Wait for me in the parking lot. I'll be there in 5-10 minutes."

When Miroku hung up, he sighed and thought about the exams they had been taking. "The principal cancelled the exams… I don't know why but I guess we'll be told when he makes the announcements."

He looked at the package and then at the clock. Kagome had ten more minutes left. Miroku opened the package and the moment he did, he felt the strangest emotion come over him. It's like he could sense evil emanating from the package. He put his hand in and touched onto one of the pictures. He didn't know why he was hesitating but he was. He pulled out the entire batch and took one picture. He looked at it and saw the back of the photo first. Then he turned it to the front and all the pictures in his hand dropped onto the seat and not only did his breathing stop, his eyes nearly popped out of his head, his heart pounded in his chest and his body began to shake.

* * *

All right, I've decided that I'll post at least thwo chapters today so I really hope you guys enjoy them. Thank you for reading and please review.

Inuluver1990 is going to post another chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	194. Chapter 174: Kagome Bites Back

Here's the next chapter I've promised. Please enjoy.

Thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewing.

Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 174: Kagome Bites Back

Miroku couldn't believe what he was seeing. He didn't look away from the picture, it was like he was paralyzed. In the picture was a girl- her face indistinguishable, her legs spread open wide with a man's penis penetrating her vagina. Her hands were gripping his white ass; the reddish brown tattoo on his back was that of a spider. The sweat dripping, the semen was everywhere and pouring out of the girl's vagina. Her breasts were large, the nipples were red and erect. The man's balls were frozen in motion. The girl's toes curled and her back ached. Her mouth obviously open wide from screaming her passion. This picture was obviously taken at the highest point of climax.

'This can't be real…' he put the picture down and took a deep breath. 'Why the hell would Sango have these kinds of pictures?'

He thought about calling he to ask, but he picked the picture up and realized that the photographer would have had to be close in order to get such a shot- or the camera would've had to been one with a large number of pixels and other technical stuff… but a camera like that would been very expensive and Sango wouldn't have been able to afford it and that's when he convinced himself that the pictures he was looking at weren't taken by his girlfriend and that the people at the photo place probably gave them the wrong package.

"I'll put them back in the package and then go to the photo place after school and turn the pictures in. He was just picking them up when his eyes caught on a face that was so familiar no one could mistake it.

"Kikyo?"

He took the picture and stared at it. Kikyo was on top o a black Audi, legs spread open, a hand rubbing her clit while a man offered her his massive cock. Her other hand had the cock and was leading it to her open mouth. She was staring straight at the camera.

"That really is Kikyo," he said as he picked up another picture and saw her face again this time covered in cum, and another one with her bent over while the man sucked on her pussy and another one with her bouncing on his cock.

Miroku couldn't recognize the man but he did note that the man looked like Muso. Now Miroku was more than certain that the girl in the photos were Kikyo. 'Kikyo wouldn't let just anybody take pictures of her and this man and besides why pay someone to take sex pictures when she has a best friend fully capable of taking dynamic shots like this?'

The thought saddened Miroku. He couldn't believe Sango would actually let Kikyo persuade her into taking pornographic pictures. 'No,' he though as he put the pictures back into the package. 'Sango wouldn't let Kikyo do that to her. Sango had a reason for taking these pictures…

And then Kagome walked out and the light bulb in Miroku's head cut on so brightly it took him a long moment to process all the thoughts running though his mind.

"Well?" Kagome asked as she came to the ca. "How do I look now?"

He stared at her but wasn't seeing her. "You look better," he said.

She owned at him. "Miroku? What's the matter?" she asked.

He shook his head. "You just look really better now."

She nodded and got into the car. She noticed Miroku put the package in the backseat and she also noticed how strange he was acting. "Are you okay?"

He drove off. "I'm all right," he said. "I just can't wait to see Sango," he smiled. "I'm going to kiss her until she knocks me out."

"You really love her huh?"

He nodded. "Yeah I do."

Miroku was lost in his thoughts. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it but somehow he would find a way to use those pictures to help Kagome and not get Sango in trouble for taking them.

When Kagome and Miroku were down the road from the school, Miroku stopped the car.

"Miroku?"

He looked at her. "Kagome. I want you to see something."

She blinked at him. "What is it?"

He reached to the back and picked up the package. "Kagome?" He handed he the package. "In that package are pictures I want you to see. Now, I have the negatives but these are the originals. And I need you to promise me something when you see them."

"What's that?" Kagome asked feeling very bad vibes coming from the package.

"Sango is not to be bought in the middle of this," he told her.

"Sango?"

He nodded. "Kagome I'll destroy the pictures if it's going to cause problems for Sango. I want to help you but I Sango gets in trouble for them-"

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "I'd never do anything to cause Sango problems."

"I know you wouldn't do anything," He said. "But there's a very evil person who would and I want to protect Sango the best way I possibly can. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Okay, you can look at them."

Kagome opened the package and pulled out a few of the pictures. When she saw the first one she nearly had a heart attack and jumped out of her skin. "Miroku! What in the world-"

He calmed her down. "Kagome, just relax."

"I- I don't look at porn and-"

"Kagome this is not for you own sexual pleasure," He explained. "This is evidence of a very wicked lie."

"Lie?"

He took the pictures and then found the one he was looking o. "Look at this."

Kagome closed he eyes.

"Kagome-"

"I'm sorry, I- I can't look at things like that."

"All right," he said as he took a hand and covered the majority of the picture. "I'm covering most of it but you have to be brave to look at them. Don't you want to help Inuyasha?"

Kagome's eyes were open in less than a second and she looked at the picture. "Can you recognize the girl's face in this?"

She shook he head. "It's not really clear," she said but she was getting a very bad feeling about the pictures.

"Okay, how about this?" He covered the man's cock and the girl's red hand-spanked ass in the other one and showed her.

Kagome froze as she stared at the picture. "That's- that's-"

"Say the name Kagome."

She grabbed the picture from him and didn't care that a man's cock was sliding into the girl's anal tract. "That's Kikyo!"

"Damn right it is," Miroku nodded.

Kagome picked up a bunch of others and saw Kikyo's face directly.

"Do you know what that means?"

Kagome felt her anger bubble. "It means get me to the school now so I can beat the fucking shit out of this bitch."

"Kagome?"

Kagome's sadness washed away completely and a rush of energy came into her. "Drive or I'm gonna get out of the car and sprint to school and then bust Kikyo's ass."

"Kagome I don't want Sango-"

She held up her hand. "Don't worry about Sango. All I want is to be face to face with Kikyo and then I want Kikyo's face under my fist as I pound it into un-recognition."

Miroku felt a strange energy coming from Kagome. He could swear he saw a pink aura come around her. "You're very angry,"

"I'm more than angry," she gave him a snicker. "I'm pissed. That bitch told us yesterday that Inuyasha was the only guy she had sex with and then I see these pictures and she's with this man-"

Kagome grabbed the package and pulled out the picture which showed the man's face in the mirror. "I knew his face was familiar."

"What?"

"This is the man I met a day or two before my birthday at Victoria Secrets. I was buying some underclothes and he was in there. He told me his name was Naraku Onigumo."

That name wasn't familiar to Miroku. "He looks like Muso."

"You mean Muso looks like him," Kagome corrected. "That's Muso's father."

Miroku's eyes widened. "Well shit,"

Kagome felt a smirk come to her ace. "It's time to go to school Miroku."

He stared at her. "What are you going to do?"

She didn't answer. She just packaged the pictures again.

* * *

When they reached the school's parking lot, Kagome had her plan completely thought out and she was more than ready to put it in action. No more waiting. Kagome got out o Miroku's car and saw Inuyasha's car as she took he bag out of the back. A wide smile and rush of excitement washed over her. She couldn't wait to see him.

"Oh Miroku thank you so much!" She said as she went to him and hugged him tightly around his middle. "Thank you so, so much!"

"Kagome-"

"Miroku?"

She pulled back when she heard Sango's voice. "Good morning Sango!"

Sango smiled at her. "You look cheery."

Kagome nodded. "Miroku dropped me to school and he helped me out a lot this morning. I'm really happy. Have you seen Inuyasha?"

"He's…" Sango wasn't sure that she wanted to tell Kagome what Inuyasha and Kikyo were doing, she didn't want to ruin Kagome's obviously cheerful mood.

"You can tell me!" Kagome said as she put the package in her bag.

"He's with Kikyo in the hall," Sango told her.

"Is he?" Kagome laughed so outrageously it scared Sango and Miroku. "How does he look?"

"Miserable-"

Kagome nodded. "Okay, I guess I need to go cheer him up!" She begins to walk o.

"Kagome?" Sango called. She wanted to tell Kagome about what Kikyo had told her last night. It had nearly killed her to keep it a secret from Miroku.

"Yes?" She tuned to look at Sango.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked. "I didn't want to bring up yesterday-"

Kagome stopped her. "Bring it up Sango!" Kagome said. "Don't worry about bringing it up around me."

Sango blinked. 'Does Kagome somehow know about Kikyo's lies?' she wondered. "Why?"

"Ask Miroku. He's amazing!" She said as she walked o quickly.

Sango looked at him. "I know you and Kagome have nothing going on so I'm not worried about her taking you from me. What is she talking about?"

"I'll explain right after I kiss you for not jumping to conclusions when you saw Kagome hug me," he said as he took her lips and massaged it with his. "And I'll explain right after you tell me about the porn pictures you took for Kikyo and whatever else you didn't tell me last night."

* * *

Kagome walked into the school, ignoring the looks people were giving her. Many of them were looking at her as if she were the school's whore for having sex with Inuyasha. Then there were others who were sad for her because they didn't know what she knew. Kagome smirked at those who whispered the mean things about her and gave the ones who sympathized for her a small smile.

Kagome was dressed in a nice short jeans skirt, two inch heels, a red V–neck that emphasized her breasts. She turned the corner and stopped when she saw Kikyo's arms wrapped around Inuyasha. He was pulling away from Kikyo even when he didn't see Kagome and that made Kagome realize just how much love he had for her. Taking a deep breath, Kagome walked down the hall. Inuyasha and Kikyo were by her locker.

Kagome looked at her watch. In three minutes, the bell would ring and they'd have to go into their classes until the principal told them to come to the auditorium. Kagome was confident. She could feel Fuckome's boldness rushing though her. She loved the feeling.

"Good morning," Kagome said happily.

The moment Inuyasha heard her voice, he pulled Kikyo away from him automatically.

"INUYASHA!"

He ignored her. She stared at Kagome who looked amazing that morning. Her earrings were glistening in her ears but her eyes were sparkling and her face was radiant. She looked as if yesterday hadn't happened.

"K- Kagome,"

She smiled at him. "Good morning Inuyasha," she said as she looked at him. "Did you get any sleep at all last night?"

He shook his head.

"Did you eat breakfast?"

"I wasn't hungry," She nodded and opened her bag and pulled out a sweet roll. She had put it in there when Miroku had told her to fix herself up. And now she was more than a little hungry and didn't mind sharing it. She pulled off piece, bit it and then offered it to him.

Kikyo slapped it from her hand. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Kikyo-" Inuyasha nearly raged at her when Kagome stopped him. She gave him the roll.

"Eat it before the bell rings," she said.

Inuyasha didn't want to but Kagome had that look in her eyes that told him he'd better listen.

"Don't eat that!" Kikyo shouted at him. "She probably poisoned it!"

He rolled his eyes. "Then I'll be Romeo and die."

"You eat that and-"

He bit into the sweet roll and Kagome smiled. "Kikyo stop bitching, he's having his breakfast."

Kikyo tuned on her. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Kagome stared her down. "I'm Inuyasha's girlfriend."

Inuyasha paused eating and he felt his heat warm.

"Did you not hear what I'm going to do if-"

"Kikyo I suggest you shut up now before I'm forced to shut you up," Kagome told her, her voice so serious Kikyo took a step back. "Do you actually think Inuyasha's father's going to let you harm his family-"

"I have proof! I have a copy of Inuyasha's legal birth certificate-"

Kagome raised her hand to shut Kikyo up. "I'm certain Inutaisho Takahashi has more than just a handsome face and a beautiful family. He's intelligent, he has years of experience AND money. You're fucking around with the wrong family if you think your little piece of paper's gonna help you in the courts up against one of the most- if not the most powerful and influential family's in the country. Trust me, it takes more than just evidence to win over a jury and besides they'll question you about how you got that evidence. Did you steal it? Did you have someone else steal it? No response Kikyo? I thought so, that's why I told you to shut up."

Inuyasha was a little stunned by the power behind Kagome's voice but he was so proud of her. He hadn't thought about how Kikyo got the proof she had and now that he realized Kikyo had a major hole in her plans, he was able to smirk with confidence.

Kikyo stared at Kagome. "Kagome I'm going to warn you. I have connections with powerful and influential people as well and so I suggest you stay out of this-"

"Impossible," Kagome interrupted. "I suggest you give up because this is one fight you're not going to win."

Kikyo nodded. "All right then, you want to keep fucking with me and Inuyasha go ahead just know that everything you do is being monitored and Inuyasha's 18. I'll tell you this, if I can't have him I'll have him thrown in jail to get his ass reamed open by scores of convicted felons and let me not start on his mother who'll probably get her hair pulled as she's fucked by multiple dildos."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red. He would let her say whatever she wanted about him but when it came to his mother that's where he drew the line.

Kagome nodded and put her hand on his shoulder. "Oh yes, that shows just how much you love him."

"Go fuck yourself," Kikyo said.

Kagome smiled. "Why should I when Inuyasha does it perfectly?" She took her hand and cupped Inuyasha between his legs and felt him harden automatically.

Kikyo snarled at her and then calmed herself. "Fine. I'm going to let that pass Kagome," she said. "I'll let you have Inuyasha until extended lunch, after that I suggest you leave him alone or you may find yourself looking down from the clouds at your bruised, bloodied and battered body lying cold and lifeless in a ditch."

"What a vivid alliteration Kikyo. I should commend you for actually being intelligent enough to focus on school AND think about how you would force Inuyasha into having sex with you because you know he wouldn't fuck your loose, manhole-sized pussy any other way."

Inuyasha nearly choked as Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist. "I can't wait till extended lunch." Kagome said with a smile.

Kikyo's eyes flashed red. "Inuyasha I'm warning you. You better deal with her before I deal with her," Kikyo said before she walked away.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Kagome?"

She smiled up at him. "Morning," she greeted again.

He blinked at her.

"You didn't finish the roll," she said taking it and putting it into her mouth. "Hmm… thanks for saving me piece. All that talking made me very hungry."

Inuyasha put a hand to her forehead. "Are you okay?"

She laughed and then wrapped he arms around his neck. "I'm fine."

"Where did- where did that girl come from?"

"You forgot about Fuckome already?" She frowned at him.

He shook his head. "That was not Fuckome. That was just a very pissed off and angry Kagome."

She smiled and nodded. "I'm finally comfortable with that side of me,"

Inuyasha felt a smile come to his ace. "I can tell."

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"I love it," he said. "Hearing you tell Kikyo off like that has me so horny I'm- I'm surprised I don't have you bent over already."

Her eyes became hot. "You want to?"

"Huh?"

She took his hand. "Go to your class, let the teacher take your name in the register and then meet me in the T-Block"

"The T-Block?"

She nodded and then smiled at him. "Walk me to my class?"

He picked up her bag as they walked. "Why the T–Block?"

She grinned. "Be there in ten minutes."

"Kagome?"

She kissed his lips softly and then walked into the class with a very big, bright smile upon her face.

* * *

Hope you like it. I can't say much because I'm to work posting these chapters and my internet at home is still off so I can only post when I'm to work or at school. So yeah, I've got the next chapter coming soon.

Inuluver1990 is going to do her work.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	195. Chapter 175: Kagome's Help

Thank you for all the reviews guys. I get so giddy when I see so many in my inbox. All right so I decided to post another chapter guys. I'll probably post two tomorrow if I have the time. Anyway, please review I'm sure you all are going to like it.

Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 175: Kagome's Help

When Kagome got to the T-Block she found Inuyasha leaning up against the wall. The 10th and 11th graders had already finished their exams and school was over for them. Only 12th graders were left and the T-block was always the most vacant.

"Kago-,"

She didn't even let him get her name out before her lips were connected to his, her arms around his neck. "Let's go Inuyasha!"

"Go? Go where?" he asked as he tried to catch his breath. She pulled him down the hall and then stopped at a door.

"The- the janitor's closet?"

She laughed and went into her pocket. "Hold these-" she handed him two condoms and a flashlight.

His eyes widened- "Kagome!"

She took out the key in her pocket and unlocked the closet door. "It's nice to have double access to these kinds of things. Mom and dad in that office are amazing. They don't question much. Now wait in here-" she pushed him in.

Kagome pulled out a mop. "I 'accidently' spilled my homeroom teacher's coffee and the janitors have today off. I'll be right back. I'll knock twice."

She closed the door and went down the hall quickly leaving Inuyasha completely dazed but not confused at all with a flashlight and two unopened condoms. Five minutes later, there were two knocks upon the door and a second after Inuyasha opened it, the mop flew into the corner and Kagome came into his arms, shutting the door with her foot.

"Miss me?" she asked smiling up at him.

He nodded dumbly.

She blinked at him. "Inuyasha don't you understand what's going on right now?"

"I mean- yeah of course I think putting two condoms in my hands and stuffing me in a janitor's closet is a damn pretty good way of saying let's fuck."

"You want to?"

"Don't I always?" He asked her gently. "But are you sure? Are you doing this because you want to or do you think you need to do this because of Kikyo? Do you think you need to have sex with me to remind me that I love you and not Kikyo because if so I can tell you right now I don't love Kikyo. I love you and I don't need sex to prove it."

Kagome felt a few tears come to her eyes. "I- I know you love me Inuyasha," she told him softly. "And no, I'm not doing this because of Kikyo. Honestly, Kikyo could go fall off a cliff. I could care less about her. Right now, I'm doing this for you, for me, for us. I know we don't need to do it to prove how much we love each other but Inuyasha- I- I-"

She tuned from him.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha call me a little weird but before you and I got together- when you were with Kikyo I always had dreams of doing things couples do in high school. You know- make out against a locker or in the cafeteria, go into an empty classroom and go a little further than just kissing. Lock ourselves up in a janitor's closet and go all the way even though we know we could get in serious trouble if we get caught… I've always wanted those things. That hot, passionate high school romance. I read about it and- and now that I have you I just think that-"

His arms came around her. "You don't have to dream about it anymore," He tilted her head upwards so he could lay a toe-curling kiss upon her and then his hands went down to cup her breasts. "You really want this?"

She nodded.

"Remember Kikyo says she has us monitored-"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she tuned into his arms. "Kikyo's more talk than action," she said. "I'm not afraid. Besides, people who find out we were in the janitor's closet will only speculate about what we did in here. It's not as if there are cameras in here and no one is around here. I checked before I came in. Hojo's in the A/V room working on the final touches for the reflection but I doubt anyone will take the long way to get there."

"So you want to?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Okay," he said as he looked at her. The flashlight was of medium size and so the light was sufficient enough to see each other. "How you want it?"

Kagome didn't know. All she knew was she wanted it.

"How about you just get me hot and however we end up doing it is fine?"

"All right,"

Kagome felt Inuyasha's hands go to her waist and he pulled her to him. Kagome closed her eyes reveling in his touch. His hands were rough from years of guitar practice but he definitely knew how to work them over her body. His hands came under her skirt and he whispered for her to open her legs a little.

She gave his hand some space between and when he touched her pussy it throbbed. He rubbed her through her thin panties making soft gasps escape pass her lips. He loved the way she sounded when he touched the right spot. He could feel her panties become wet and once they were soaked he moved them aside and touched his strong fingers to her uncovered pussy.

"Hmmm…" she moaned as her toes curled and her fingers tightened upon his shoulders.

He stared at her face. It wasn't completely clear but the passion there was so obvious it made his cock stand at attention.

Then she took his hand and moved it. "You're turn,"

Before Inuyasha could respond, Kagome's hands attacked his belt and unbuckled it so fast he thought she'd just performed a magic trick. And then his pants and boxers were pooled around his ankles, and his semi-hard stiff was swallowed by Kagome's warm mouth and Inuyasha found himself having to keep his balance by leaning against the back wall as his girlfriend tortured him.

She licked, sucked, squeezed, nibbled, bit, grazed, licked, slurped and swallowed him until he found it so unbearable not to cum all over her face that he snatched her up, turned them so that her hands touched the back wall. He bent her over, pulled her skirt up, he yanked her panties down, tore open the condom, put it on his cock, spread Kagome's legs wide and pushed into her tight little pussy.

Heat engulfed Inuyasha,

Kagome sighed at the blissful invasion

And together as Inuyasha grabbed her waist and pounded his flesh into her; they moaned, groaned and tried to cover their sounds of passion. Inuyasha's head was buried in her neck as he made love- no this was no gentle kind of lovemaking he was downright fucking her like an animal in heat. And she was so responsive to every thrust, if he stopped moving, she'd fuck herself on him.

So he stopped.

"Inuyasha!" she nearly cried. She was so close.

He leaned over to her ear and whispered. "Do as Kikyo said Kagome."

"W- what?"

"Fuck yourself."

Kagome rolled he eyes and straightened until his penis disengaged from her vagina. Inuyasha tried to tell her that he didn't mean to offend her by saying what he did but Kagome wasn't offended at all and soon Inuyasha was seated on the ground his back against the wall and Kagome pulled off her shirt and her skirt.

"Kagome-"

"Shh…" she straddled him and then stared into his eyes. "You want me to fuck myself Inuyasha?"

He was speechless but nodded all the same.

"Okay then," she said as she rose up a little, took his cock and positioned it at her pussy.

"Kagome-" Inuyasha's eyes widened as she got into basically the same position Kikyo had molested him in. He froze as images of Kikyo popped into his head and suddenly, Kagome found herself off of him and Inuyasha was getting up just as he did on Wednesday.

"Inuyasha-" she grabbed his leg. "Inuyasha stop!"

He stopped suddenly as her voice penetrated his flashbacks and bought him back to reality. "Kagome?"

He crumpled to the ground beside her and then closed his eyes as he leaned against the door. Her hand cupped his ace. "Inuyasha?"

He opened his eyes to look at her. "I'm sorry. That position scares the shit out of me right now."

"Why?"

He realized that Kagome hadn't made the connection as yet. "Kagome- that's the same position Kikyo had me in on Sunday night when she molested me."

Kagome's eyes widened and she put a little distance between them. "Oh Inuyasha- I'm sorry-"

He shook his head. "You- you didn't know." He told her.

"I'm still sorry," she said as tears came to her eyes.

"Don't cry," he pulled her into his chest. "I'm going to be all right. I just- I just wish there was some way I could stop seeing Kikyo- I just want it to stop."

"She's scarred you-"

"I'll be fine-" he said. "Just- just take that bra off."

"My bra?"

"It's the same kind as the green one- just a different color and in this light it looks green to me."

She frowned at him. "That's it!" Kagome got up. "I'm going to deal with Kikyo once and o all. I don't know why I didn't beat her ass down this morning but now I'm going to do it."

"Kagome-"

She was pulling on her panties when he pulled her back down to him. "Don't go," he said. "Don't- don't you want to finish-"

"How can you finish when you're seeing Kikyo?"

"I don't see her in other positions-"

"No," she said as she searched of her shirt. "We're not finishing until I scar Kikyo permanently."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I want to finish Kagome. Please?"

She stared at him. She could feel his urgency beneath her. "Inuyasha if we do this I'm having you in this position only. Now if you're going to keep letting Kikyo control you mind like this then we won't finish-"

"Kagome-"

"Inuyasha, this is a mental thing," she said. "You seeing Kikyo when you should be seeing me is not a good sign. So this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to get on you and I'm going to make love to you astride. If you don't think you can handle that, take the condom off, pull up your pants and leave until you can."

He stared at her. She was so serious. 'She's only trying to help me.' He nodded. "I'll- I'll try it Kagome."

"Y- you will?"

He nodded. "Yes. I- I don't want to keep seeing Kikyo when I should be seeing you and enjoying what we're doing. So I you think this is going to help me-"

"I don't want to force you-"

He shook his head. "No force. I'm doing this willingly."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now fuck me." He pulled down her panties.

Kagome flushed a little at his words and got on top of him. She took her time trying to get him in but found she was dry. "Umm…"

Inuyasha noticed Kagome had a problem. "What's wrong?"

"I'm dry,"

"Oh, get up," he said and she stood he legs on each side of him. And then he took his hands and smoothed them up the back of her thighs until he reached her ass and pulled her pussy to his mouth.

He devoured her the moment his lips touched her most intimate area and when he felt a rush of wetness glaze his tongue he pulled away. "Ready?"

"Hmm…" Kagome was more than ready. She got on him and put him to her entrance and he slipped in so easily, they both released a sigh of contentment.

And then Kagome began to move on him.

Inuyasha stared at her. Her breasts were still covered by the bra and slowly he began to see a silver gun. He shook the flash away and tried to concentrate on Kagome. He opened his eyes once the flash was gone and his hands that were on her waist as she bounced on him moved to the bra. He wanted to take it off.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Talk to me-" she said. 'If I can get him to talk to me while I'm doing this he'll have to concentrate on what I'm saying."

"Talk?"

"Yes," she nodded. "What did Kikyo say to you when she was doing this?"

Inuyasha bit his lip. Kagome's pussy was amazing, he could hardly think… or breathe. "She- she just asked if I liked her pussy and shit-"

"Did you like it?"

"No," He shook his head so furiously it made Kagome ride him even harder than before and Inuyasha's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head.

"Say FUCK NO!" she commanded him as she rode him.

"FUCK NO!" he repeated and then he gowned. "Oh fuck Kagome-"

"And do you love her?" she asked him, he words coming out in pants.

"No," he goaned.

"FUCK NO!" she told him.

He repeated. "FUCK NO!"

"You see my hands?" she asked as she showed him.

He nodded and looked at them.

"Do you see a gun?"

He shook his head. "No- FUCK NO."

"Who do you love Inuyasha?"

"Y- you-" he said as he gripped her hips and licked the saliva that was draining from his mouth.

"Who's you?" Kagome asked.

"K- KAGOME!" He began to shake. His eyes stated to close.

"Look at me!" she ordered. "Look at me!"

He opened his eyes.

"Who do you see?"

"Y- You-"

"Who's you?"

"KAGOME-"

"You love me? You love Kagome?"

"Ye- yes!" he felt his balls tighten.

"Say FUCK YES!"

"FU- FU- FUCK YES!" and then Inuyasha gripped her ass so hard she yelped and he exploded so hard beneath her Kagome's body went into climax mode and her head threw back, her pussy tightened around his cock and she shook furiously on top of him.

Inuyasha shot five loads of cum and was still oozing out more by the time Kagome had finished cumming. He was dazed, completely exhausted and drained and all he was seeing was his beautiful Kagome fucking him like an animal.

She opened he eyes and saw the look on his ace. He was content.

"Inuyasha?"

He focused on her. "Yes?"

"We got one more condom. Can we do that again?" she asked him softly.

He blinked at her and then nodded. "Fuck yeah."

* * *

"Sango?"

"Yes Miroku?"

"They were headed towards the A/V room to give Hojo the CD with the pictures Mioku had scanned and the song Sango had recorded.

"Let's take the long way to the A/V room," he suggested.

"Why?"

"Can't I just want to walk the long way?"

"There has to be a reason," she said. "Besides we need to hurry up and get this stuff to Hojo so everything can be prepared. The principal should be making final announcements in like 10 minutes and then there's extended lunch until the reflection and voting period."

"I know but let's take the long way anyway," he told her as he turned the corner instead of going straight down the hall.

She sighed. "Okay fine,"

"Thanks,"

As they walked, it was a bit quiet. "The T-Block is sure vacant now that the 10th and 11th graders are-"

And then Sango was pressed up against a locker. "Miroku?"

"You shouldn't walk alone with a lecher like me in such a vacant block Sango," he smirked at her. "It heightens the chances of me groping your ass."

She was about to knock him when he grabbed her hand. "Uh uh," he shook his head. "I intend to ravish you for just a few minutes-"

"But Miroku the A/V-"

"That can wait-" he told her as he kissed her. "I just wanna have a little time with you because when we were in homeroom you and Kikyo were together and she's a complete bitch. I can't see how you don't just deck her in the face. Especially after what she told you last night-"

"Miroku I told you I'm not completely sure if what I heard was true or not. She's always been the kind of person to make up things so that people can look at a situation differently-"

"But what she told you-"

"Could be a pack of lies," Sango sighed. "I don't have any kind of proof to say she really said what she said to me last night. Everything just seemed so bizarre and farfetched that I honestly don't know."

He nodded. "And then you don't want to tell anyone else because you're not sure if you aren't making up things conjured up from the deep detestation you have for her."

"Exactly," she said. "I would've told Kagome but I'm glad I didn't because after you told me you found the pictures I took with Kikyo and Naraku months ago and Kagome has them- I just- I guess I could tell that Kagome was covering deep anger underneath her cheerfulness. It was scary to see her smile like that. It caught me off guard at first but then I realized that she was a bomb ready to explode."

"And then when we watched how Kagome handled Kikyo-"

"I was completely shocked," Sango told him honestly. "We couldn't hear what Kagome said but whatever it was affected Kikyo so much she was telling me about what she wanted to do to Kagome if she didn't leave Inuyasha alone. Some of the things she suggested were heinous and cold-blooded."

Miroku nodded. "I don't want you around her anymore Sango,"

She looked at him. "Miroku-"

* * *

And that's all for today. I can't wait to read your reviews when I get back to work tomorrow. So please give me some good things to read because I don't really want to go to work tomorrow but I have to since my internet at home is off.

Inuluver1990 goes to do her work.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	196. Chapter 176: Kagome's Ultimatum

Do you guys know I don't like the number 6? Yeah I do so I've decided to post one more chapter because my favorite number is 7 and so stopping at 177 is a good number. So yeah, be happy I don't like the number 6 and love the number 7. Please review and thank you so much for all the reviews I was so happy when I saw them.

Also, if there are any spelling mistakes it's because four of my laptop keys, '4' 'r' 'f' and 'v' have decided to stop working again so I have to get them fixed but I don't have time to wait or the money so I'm using my on-screen keyboard but I end up forgetting to correct a few mistakes so please bear with me until I can get my keyboard fixed. Thank you.

Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 176: Kagome's Ultimatum

"I don't want you around her anymore Sango,"

She looked at him. "Miroku-"

"I'm serious. If I have to step and tell the bitch to leave you the fuck out of her drama shit I'll do it." He told her. "I- I hate you being in the middle of this crap. Those pictures- I- I'm thinking of going to Kagome and tearing them up. She hasn't used them but I know Kagome's one hell of a fighter and she'll use every single card she has and the biggest one is in her bag. Those pictures could get you in trouble."

She nodded. "I know," she said softly. "I- I took them when I was really angry at Kikyo and I was going to use them against her but then things happened and I ended up getting you and telling myself that I really didn't care about those pictures and revenge anymore. I was just happy to be with you."

"Sango-"

"Miroku, I don't want to get in trouble for those pictures," she said. "But I want Kagome to keep them and use them if she has to. We- we could talk to your dad and ask him about the legal issue of it all. I don't think they'll throw me in jail- I'm only 17 and I won't be eighteen until next year January. I want to help Kagome and Inuyasha and if those pictures can help then…"

He sighed. "All right," he said. "I guess I can call dad, but if worst comes to worse I'll destroy the negatives. What about the camera you used?"

"That was the old camera I had. I broke it and threw it in the garbage."

"So maybe- maybe there's no way to connect you to the pictures-"

"The police will go to the photo place and they'll see that the film was under my name."

He nodded. "True. Anyway, now that I think about it- it's not exactly your responsibility to call the police and tell them that you know a 43 year old man is having sex with your best friend. On top of that what do we know about this man? How do we know he wasn't monitoring you? He knows sleeping with Kikyo is illegal and he could go to jail, I'm sure he's already planned how to get rid of you if you ever open your mouth to talk about him and Kikyo's relationship."

Sango froze. "You're right," she said. "And- and he's always looked like a bad person- he treats Kikyo great and he was nice to me when I met him but… but he gave me bad vibes. I haven't heard Kikyo talk about him in a while. I just assume she broke up with him."

"Anyway, we still need to be careful," he said. "Let's give these things to Hojo and then find Kagome and tell her just how serious the pictures could be. That man- if he finds out about the pictures- he could put you, me, Kagome, Inuyasha our families, everyone on a hit list and pick us off one by one."

"But how could he forget about the pictures?" she asked as they walked down the hall. "If there's one person who shouldn't forget it's him."

"Who says he forgot?" Miroku asked her. "There's a possibility he has but we still don't want to risk it."

"Okay," Sango sighed. "Let's find-"

And then Sango stopped him. "Miroku-"

"What is it."

She pulled him behind a locker and then told him to look down the hall. What he saw was Inuyasha and Kagome coming out of the janitor's closet. Inuyasha was zipping up his pants and Kagome was fixing her clothes.

They looked at each other. "I guess this means those two really don't care anymore about what Kikyo has to say or her pregnancy," Miroku grinned.

"Wow, look at them go-"

Inuyasha now had Kagome pinned in a lip lock, her leg around his waist.

"Geez Inuyasha in a janitor's closet?" Miroku smirked. "I taught him well."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Stop taking credit for someone else's lechery."

"I'm the King of Lechery, Sango and you're my queen."

"Let's go Lech," she said pulling him down the hall once Kagome and Inuyasha were gone.

* * *

Yusuke called all the 12th graders into the auditorium. It was time to make his final announcements to them. He had been in a meeting with the heads of the ministry of education and they had given him two decisions.

1 Let all students take their exams over.

2 Fail all students suspected of cheating.

He had talked about the situation with Saya and she had told him that there was no way to find every single person who cheated and there was no way of finding out if the people who cheated had actually cheated and so he already knew the option he was going with.

And so Yusuke went onto the stage to make the announcements. He first told them about the exams being leaked and that everyone, even those who hadn't cheated would have to take their exams over on Monday. Many students went into an uproar but that was to be expected especially from students who hadn't cheated and had to suffer because of the ones who had. It was a setback for many students who wanted to get out of high school.

When they were settled again, Yusuke continued. Graduation would be pushed to the next Saturday because Saya reminded him that Kagome and Sango had a very important fashion show on Sunday and they didn't want to ruin that job opportunity for the two girls.

"If you have problems with the final announcements you can come to my office during extended lunch. After extended lunch we will have the reflections and the voting period. And please note that since everything for the prom was scheduled for Saturday night the prom is still on for tomorrow. Ms. Kikyo Miko I would like to see you in my office first. Good day."

Then the bell rang to signify that extended lunch had started. Many students filed to the principal's office to complain but they had to wait in line because Yusuke had quite a bit to ask Kikyo in relation to her exams.

Inuyasha and Kagome were happy that Kikyo had gotten called to the office because now Kagome could be with Inuyasha during lunch without having to resort to engaging in the violent acts she was conjuring in her mind.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Did I thank you properly for the fucking?" he asked as he smoothed his palm up her thigh.

"Yes now behave," she hit his hand but he took it and wrapped it in his.

"What do you intend to do when Kikyo comes bitching?"

Kagome sighed. "I'm really not worried about her-"

"Kagome, Kikyo's very-"

"I don't care," Kagome said as she rested her head on his shoulder. 'I'm quite confident that Kikyo will leave us alone if she sees the pictures I have in my bag. I should tell Inuyasha… but- no. Kikyo needs to tell him the truth and I'm gonna make her confess it.'

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"My hand's under your skirt," he told he.

She looked down and saw it there. "You horny-"

He grinned. "Hey you're the one who wanted to get it on in the janitor's closet. Now all I'm seeing right now is the perfect pair of breasts bouncing up and down and I can still feel your tight little pussy sucking my cock."

Kagome flushed. "Inuyasha-"

He laughed because he saw her squirm. "Okay, okay I'll behave before you jump me in the cafeteria- wild ass."

She hit his shoulder playfully. "It's sexy ass."

"It's that too," he grinned as he stopped himself from giving into the urge to get her hot under the touch of his fingers.

"It's hard to resist isn't it Inuyasha?"

They looked at the speaker.

* * *

Kikyo sighed. "Why am I here Principal Yoshida?"

"That's a good question, Ms. Miko," He said as he offered her a seat.

When she sat, he went to his desk and pulled out her exam papers.

"Ms. Miko, I'd like to ask you about these exams."

She stared at him. "What about them?"

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Miroku and Inuyasha moved his hand from under her skirt. He frowned. "What's hard to resist?"

Miroku smirked. "Act dumb now," he said.

"Leave them alone Miroku," Sango balled her fist to hit him and he stopped. "Can we sit with you two or-"

"No you can sit-" Kagome said moving her bag.

"They can?" Inuyasha asked her in a voice that told them all he didn't really want them around.

"Inuyasha!" She gave him a hard look.

"Okay okay!" he held up his hands. "Take a seat."

"Wow you sure have your puppy trained." Sango replied. "What are you feeding him?"

"Pup-" Inuyasha growled at her.

Kagome laughed as she went along with the joke. "It's a secret."

'Play around with me like that eh? Okay.' Inuyasha rolled his eyes and then said, "Her puppy likes to eat her pussy especially when it's wet… and it's always wet."

"Inuyasha!" she tuned ten shades of red and then set out to choke him until he turned blue.

Sango and Miroku broke out into laughter.

Kagome stopped strangling him and then looked at them. "What's so funny?"

"You two are the cutest couple I've ever seen," Sango laughed.

"And so comfortable with each other-" Miroku added.

Kagome realized her breasts were pressed up into him and everyone in the cafeteria were looking at them and beginning to whisper. Kagome sat back down, picked up her drink and drank until all was gone and then she took Inuyasha's drink and sipped on it.

"Kagome you know dinking all that will just make you piss-"

"Anyway," Kagome said ignoring him. "Sango do you have all your things ready for tomorrow night?"

Sango nodded. "All I need is to curl my hair- but I have so much of it and my iron's broken. I'm wondering-"

"I can do it for you," Kagome offered. "I'll need my makeup down-"

"You don't need it," Inuyasha told her.

She looked at him. "Thank you but I want it-"

"Then say that," he said.

"Fine, I want my make up done and when it's done you better know you're not kissing me until the night's over."

He smirked at her. "Don't be too sure about that-"

"Geez!" Miroku exclaimed. "You two might as well go back to the janitor's closet cause you're horniness is starting to get to me."

"Janitor's closet?" Kagome repeated as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

"No need to deny it Kagome," Sango smiled at he. "We saw you and Inuyasha coming out of the closet, fixing your clothes and then sucking on each other's faces before you separated and went back to class."

"So what," Inuyasha said. "Aint like the whole school don't know we're intimate. Why do you think all of them are talking?"

Kagome sighed. "I never thought our relationship would come out like this."

Inuyasha looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I- I don't regret it," she said honestly.

"But-"

"But right now, with all these people staring at us- it- it makes me feel like an outcast- you know- a gypsy or something."

"Kagome, listen, these people they don't know your situation," Sango said putting her hand on her shoulder. "They can't judge you just because they think they know."

"She's right," Miroku said. "You and Inuyasha have one hell of a relationship but anyone with two eyes can see the love between you two."

Kagome sighed again. "I just wish Kikyo would leave us alone- but she won't until she forces me to put her in her place-"

"About putting her in her place-" Miroku said when suddenly Kagome stood up.

"Kagome?"

"Uh oh, I drank too much water. Geez," she said. "I'll be back," she picked up her bag.

"I told you-" Inuyasha started

"You want me to-" Sango was offering to come with her.

"No thanks! I'll be right back!" she told them as she walked out o the cafeteria, ignoring the disdaining looks from the students.

* * *

"As I explained Principal Yoshida, it's just a coincidence that my answers sound like other people you assume to have cheated," Kikyo said as she got up from the seat. "My answers are not identical and I don't know why you want to hassle me about them. I've studied very hard so it shouldn't be a shock that all the exams I've taken thus far will be A's and B's."

"Ms. Miko, If you know anything-"

"I assure you," she cut him off. "I know nothing. Now, I'm going to enjoy my lunch with Inuyasha and try not to think that you're hassling me because you don't like the fact that Inuyasha's going to be with me and not Kagome."

"Ms. Miko, this has nothing to do with Kagome."

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Sure it doesn't," she said as she walked out.

* * *

Kagome went into the bathroom, and took a long piss.

When she was finished, she picked up her bag and headed out of the bathroom, when she saw Kikyo coming her way.

"Kagome!"

"Kikyo."

"I hope you've had a great time with my boyfriend because today's the last day for you to be with him."

Kagome rolled he eyes. "You're still on that threat?"

"Kagome, trust me when you say you don't know who the fuck you're dealing with. Just leave him alone. He's gonna marry me and there's nothing you can do about it. I'm pregnant for him."

Kagome put her bag down. "Kikyo," she bent and unzipped her bag. "I've decided that I'm going to be lenient with you. I'm not going to beat you down like I originally planned. I'm going to give you an ultimatum."

"What?"

"That's right," Kagome said as she pulled out the package and then stood up. "Now, here's what's going to happen. I'm gonna show you something and ask you a question. When you answer correctly, then the ultimatum begins. You follow?"

Kagome didn't wait o he answer. She opened the package, put her hand in and pulled out a picture that would suit her purpose and then handed it to her the backside up. Kikyo took the picture and Kagome watched as the expression on Kikyo's face turned to absolute horror.

"Is that you Kikyo?"

Kikyo looked at Kagome. "No." she erased the horrid look from her face.

Kagome stared at her. "It's not you?"

"No," she said firmly.

"Okay then," Kagome pulled out another picture and handed it to her. "Is that you?"

Kikyo bit into her lip. "No."

"I suggest you stop lying while you're ahead," Kagome warned her. "I'm already on the verge of ripping every strand of hair from your scalp and turning your face to mush under my heel."

Kikyo put on a smile. "Oh my, technology is such an amazing thing isn't it? Photoshop really can make a convincing picture."

"I'm not in the mood for shit-talking Kikyo," Kagome said firmly. "Admit that this girl is you and the man in the picture is Naraku Onigumo, Muso's father."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because like I said I'm going to be lenient with you even though I really shouldn't be."

"All right," Kikyo said. "How about we pretend it's me? What's your ultimatum Higurashi?"

"You tell Inuyasha that there's a chance that the baby in your oven isn't his,"

"Or else?"

"Or else the police will have the negatives for these pictures, they will identify Naraku and he will be arrested and you will be charged as well."

"I don't think so," Kikyo said. "If anything, they'll pry all the information they can out of me and I'll tell them that Naraku threatened to kill me and my family and that's the reason I did the pictures."

Kagome stared at her with disgust. "You twist events like it's some kind of game."

Kikyo smiled. "Life is a game and I love playing with it."

"Kikyo, don't you understand the kind of damage these kinds of pictures can do to your reputation and you family-"

"I don't care," Kikyo said. "In the end, you still have to prove that the girl in the picture is me and not some look-a-like."

* * *

"That's not hard Kikyo,"

Kagome and Kikyo looked and saw Sango.

Sango walked to them.

"Sango?" Kikyo frowned at her and then erupted. "Sango! How the hell could you be so fucking stupid and let this bitch get these pictures?"

Sango was so sick and tired of Kikyo's verbal abuse. "Kikyo, I've had enough."

"What?"

"Those pictures- do you actually still think I took them because I was your friend?" Sango asked her eyes narrowing. "I didn't you know. I didn't take them because we were best friends. To be honest, the day you told me you would hook Kagome and Miroku together was the day our friendship ended. I hated you for what you did. You were heartless. You knew I loved him and yet still you went ahead with your plan. But then when your plan backfired and I ended up getting Mioku in the end I thought that in some indirect way you had actually helped me to get him and then I decided I wouldn't use the pictures anymore and I forgot about them. I dumped them in a box filled with other undeveloped and old films and that was that until the pictures came up again by accident and now- now I don't care if I get in trouble for taking them. I'll get on the stand and I will testify about you and Naraku Onigumo."

"You manipulative-"

Sango cut her off. "I'm manipulative?" She asked. "This can't be coming from the same girl who's probably trying to pass off another man's baby as Inuyasha's!"

"You fucking bitch!" Kikyo stormed toward her but Sango was more than a little ready. However, before Kikyo could take another step forward, Miroku got in front of Sango and stared her down.

"Miroku-" his name passed Sango's lips softly

"Sango doesn't need me to be here because I'm sure she could beat your ass down without thought, but I'm here because I'm her boyfriend and I've vowed to protect her from heinous bitches like you so come closer Kikyo- I dare you."

Kikyo didn't.

"Kagome?"

Everyone tuned to look at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo bee-lined to him but Kagome intercepted her. "Tell him Kikyo,"

"Tell me?" Inuyasha wondered.

Kikyo realized she was outnumbered. "I'll tell him on my own time."

"No, you'll tell him right now."

Kikyo shrugged. "It shouldn't matter when I tell him once I do tell him."

"Fine, you've got until after extended lunch. If you don't tell him, I will." Kagome said and as she walked off Inuyasha called her name. She tuned to look at him. "Inuyasha Kikyo has something very important to tell you. I will see you after extended lunch." And then she walked off.

Sango and Miroku left as well. Inuyasha stared at Kikyo. "What do you-"

She hushed him. "I will tell you when I feel like it-"

"You're not really pregnant are you?"

She walked pass him. "Of course I am. I took the tests 6 times and they all showed pink. I'm pregnant."

"Then what-"

"Will you just stop it!" She shouted. "I'm fucking pregnant and instead of you offering to get me something to eat and drink all you're concerned about is what I have to tell you?" Tears came to her eyes. "I know you don't like me. But this is your baby in my womb and I'm tired, and hungry and stressed out and if I lose this baby because of all this shit and your inconsideration I will-"

And then Kikyo dropped to her knees holding her stomach. "Oh my god!" She groaned.

"Kikyo-"

"Pain! No! No! Not my baby!" She began to cry.

Inuyasha felt his heart constrict and then he saw Sango and Miroku rushing back.

"What's wrong?" they asked worriedly.

* * *

.

Okay guys. Please fill my inbox again. I'll post the next chapter in maybe an hour or two depending on when I get a break. Please review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	197. Chapter 177: Kikyo's Confession

And here we are; this is probably the last chapter of the day. I don't know when I'll post again BUT I really enjoyed writing the chapter. Please review! I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter.

Now let's go!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 177: Kikyo's Confession

"Pain! No! No! Not my baby!" Kikyo began to cry.

Inuyasha felt his heart constrict and then he saw Sango and Miroku rushing back.

"What's wrong?" they asked.

"I don't know- she just started crying and fell to her knees screaming about the baby and-"

"I'll go call the nurse," Miroku said. "Her body's probably rejecting the baby."

When Miroku was gone, Sango helped to calm Kikyo as best as she could and they laid her out on the ground, afraid to move her. There was no blood but Kikyo was hysterical about losing her baby.

"Kikyo please, the more you act up, the worst it is for the baby," Inuyasha told her. He was terrified.

"You don't care!" Kikyo screamed at him. "You'd be more than happy if the baby dies so you can be with Kagome!"

"I- I would not," he said. He didn't want Kikyo to have his baby but he'd never wish death upon his child.

"YES!" She screamed as tears poured down her face.

And then the nurse came. The nurse looked at her vitals but found everything to be okay. She suggested that Kikyo be taken to the infirmary to lie down and so another guy helped Inuyasha take Kikyo to the infirmary.

"Nurse?"

The nurse looked at Sango. "Yes Ms. Taijiya?"

"Is- is the baby in any danger?"

"To be honest, the baby's fine. Ms. Miko's probably reacting to the hormones her body is creating because of her pregnancy. Pregnant mothers are known to become emotional."

"D- do you think it's possible she could act-"

The nurse nodded. "It's possible." She said. "But I highly doubt Ms. Miko would stoop so low to make people think her baby was in danger."

'Depending on the situation, I think she would,' Sango thought as the nurse walked away.

* * *

Inuyasha was in the infirmary. He and Kikyo's parents had to be called in again to be notified of the situation. They came to see Kikyo and saw her resting in the bed. Then they all left the infirmary to go to Yusuke's office.

"Inuyasha what happened this time?" his mother asked.

"I don't really know," he said. "All I know is that Kagome went to use the bathroom, when I thought she was taking too long, I got worried and went to find her and then I see Kagome and Kikyo face off and Sango in the mix with Miroku standing in front of her. Kagome tells me that Kikyo has until extended lunch to tell me something important and then she leaves with some kind of envelope package in her hand. I just ask Kikyo what she has to tell me, I ask her if she's really pregnant and then she blows up on me calling me inconsiderate and then all of a sudden she's on the ground crying and screaming about her baby."

"Inuyasha you're not supposed to pressure a newly pregnant person like that-" Izayoi told him. "Especially one so young."

"I'm sorry I didn't know," He said honestly. "I didn't shout at her or anything I just wanted to know because Kagome said that if Kikyo doesn't tell me she would."

Kikyo's mother wasn't there because she was under a restraining order and had to stay a good distance away from Saya Higurashi and her daughter. Mr. Miko was frowning.

"Why doesn't Ms. Kagome just let things be?" He asked. "My daughter is pregnant for Inuyasha, why is she trying to get between-"

Inuyasha looked at him. "Sir, I'm not in love with your daughter,"

Mr. Miko nodded. "I heard that much yesterday and it did disappoint me. But in the end, my daughter says you're the only one she's had sex with and she's pregnant and you must take responsibility. Love or not, my daughter wants to marry you and I'm behind her decision one hundred percent."

Inuyasha sighed.

"And so as I was saying, I think Ms. Kagome needs to stop causing all this stress between you three." Mr. Miko said. "She's not pregnant, Kikyo is and it's had being only 17 and pregnant. She needs your support Inuyasha not the stress during this delicate time."

"I happen to agree," Inutaisho said.

"Dad?"

Inutaisho nodded. "Kikyo- even though you don't love her and don't want to be with her, she obviously needs you to-"

"I think you all forgot that she forced me to have sex with her- It's her own fault-"

"Do you have proof of that accusation Inuyasha?" Mr. Miko asked. "I highly doubt my daughter would do something as heinous as that."

"Sir, you obviously don't know you're daughter-"

M. Miko got up and went to Inuyasha. "I do know my daughter and I know she has he problems but she wouldn't do that-"

"So you're trying to call me a liar?" Inuyasha asked him his eyes narrowing.

"Liar is a strong word," M. Miko said. "But trust me when a dog gets caught in a trap he will gnaw his leg off to escape it and you're gnawing Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red and he stood up, towering over Mr. Miko. "Sir, I can't blame you for seeing your daughter as an angel but I know her personally and I can tell you the fucking devil must've come up from hell and impregnated your wife to produce a child like her."

"Inuyasha!" His mother exclaimed.

Inuyasha sat back down. Mr. Miko nodded. "All right then Inuyasha, how about this. How about we settle all this business in court?"

"Mr. Miko," Inutaisho stepped in. "We don't need to go that far."

"We do," Mr. Miko said. "You son's lack of sensitivity has my daughter confined to a bed-"

* * *

The door opened and everyone looked.

It was Kikyo.

"Kikyo?"

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha watched as she walked slowly to him and then put her arms around him. "The baby's fine Inuyasha!" she said as she cried happily. "The baby's fine. It was just my hormones acting up."

"Kikyo-"

"I'm sorry," she said as she sat on his lap. "I'm so sorry I said you didn't care about our child. It was the hormones. I didn't mean it."

Inuyasha's heart lurched.

"Oh I'm so happy!" She smiled and began to kiss him. "The baby's fine!"

"That's- that's great Kikyo but why are you not in bed?" he asked. "You shouldn't be up-"

"But I feel better and I had to tell you the news and apologize for saying such hurtful things. I didn't mean it."

He nodded. "Your dad is here."

"Daddy?"

She tuned and noticed that Yusuke, Saya, Mr. Miko, Inutaisho and Izayoi were present.

"Hi daddy!" She waved at him but didn't leave Inuyasha's arms.

"Hello sweetie," he greeted as he came to her. "I'm happy to see you're awake and the color is back in your skin."

"Inuyasha makes me happy that's why I look this way," she said. "And the baby's fine."

"That's wonderful" he smiled happily.

"Where's mom?"

"She's waiting outside the office."

"Tell her the good news," Kikyo told him.

Then Yusuke stepped in. "Kikyo you can go home-"

She shook he head. "No," she said. "We have the reflection and then the voting for prom king and queen. I don't want to miss that!"

"You should really go home and rest," Saya told her.

Kikyo frowned at her. "Why so Kagome can pull Inuyasha back into the janitor's closet and have sex with him again?"

Saya, Yusuke and Inuyasha's parents exclaimed before looking at him.

Inuyasha froze and Kikyo got up. "I told you that I was watching Inuyasha. But you know what I forgive you for that. I did tell Kagome she could have you until extended lunch and well… extended lunch has long been started and is almost over now so Kagome's had her time. You got to have her body for like an hour or so and you should be satisfied. Now that I've given you that freedom when you marry me you can't ever say I never let you have her."

"Kikyo- listen I'm willing to pay child support-"

"Daddy-"

Mr. Miko stepped in. "No deal. My daughter's going to marry you."

"She's not marrying him until the issue of rape or gun-forced molestation is settled." Inutaisho said. "I have people working on that because I'm behind my son 100% when he says your daughter put a gun to his head and threatened him to have sex with her. And when I find the proof Mr. Miko… and I will find the proof, you'll sink like an anchor in an ocean with your daughter and your wife."

"Well then," Mr. Miko said. "If that's how it is- that's how it will be."

"Kikyo-"

Kikyo looked at Izayoi. "If you confess now to the accusations, we'll go easy on you. We won't go for the full penalty. We'll work with your family and your lawyer and come to an agreement."

Kikyo stared at her and then Inuyasha.

"Kikyo," Saya said. "Listen, we all know you want to be with Inuyasha, but if you've forced him, he will never truly be with you and I doubt the Takahashi's will have mercy on you if you don't confess now and they find out about your lies, if you've lied. Ask yourself if you can really live with yourself knowing you put a gun to his head."

Kikyo looked at them all and then sighed as she went to a seat. "I- I do have a confession."

"Kikyo?" His father looked at her.

She nodded. "I- I don't really know how to say it."

Her father sat beside her. "Kikyo, it's okay. We want to help you."

She sighed. "Okay then" she said. "Inuyasha he- he's not the only person I had sex with in my life."

The Takahashi's, Mrs. Higurashi and the principal weren't completely shocked to hear that confession. It really wasn't the one they were looking for but at least she was talking. That meant there was a possibility they could get he to confess to other things.

"Who else Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"I expect you to be angry Inuyasha," she said. "But it's not as if you weren't having sex with Kagome behind my back-"

"Who else? Was it Muso?"

Kikyo nodded. "I had sex with Muso but I was very young only like 14 so that doesn't count-"

"Unless you've had sex with him again while he was here-"

Kikyo shook he head. "He wanted to but I told him that I was with Inuyasha and we could only be friends."

"Is Muso the only one?" Inutaisho asked.

"Yes," Kikyo said. "He is the only one, but I swear Inuyasha's the only one I've had sex with and I am pregnant for him."

Izayoi asked her, "Are there any other confessions you'd like-"

"No," she said. "That's all. Inuyasha's the only one."

And then the bell rang.

"Oh! It's time for the reflections Sango made! I can't wait to see it!" Then she strutted out o the office after saying goodbye to her father.

* * *

Yusuke looked at them all. "If you would like to stay and watch I can have chairs set up,"

"My wife-" Mr. Miko started.

"I can put you both on the other side so that you can watch it as well. I like when parents can actually see the things we've done with the students over the past three years."

"Would you like to stay Izzy?" Inutaisho asked.

She nodded. "I'd love to."

"All right Yoshida, set up the place." Inutaisho said.

Yusuke spoke to Saya and she went to get the chairs set up. Inuyasha was still in the office.

"Inuyasha?" Inutaisho went to his son.

"She did put that gun to my head dad,"

"Inuyasha I believe-"

"How can you believe me when there's no proof-"

"Because you're my son and I know when you're lying from when you're telling the truth and everything about you right now tells me you're not lying Inuyasha."

"How can she just not confess-"

"Inuyasha listen, I don't doubt that Kikyo thinks she's not going to get caught. I think she believes that since we don't have hardcore proof, she's safe. But she doesn't know me. She doesn't know that Izzy is the only one who can persuade me not to go for complete punishment when I find the evidence-"

"And she doesn't know that I'm not giving her a second chance," Izzy told him. "I've made my offer and she made a confession but I specifically asked her if there was anything else and she said 'no'. So from now on, she's going to find out just how hard life is when she messes around with my son and my family." She kissed his cheek. "Now go out there and sit where you're supposed to and know that no matter the outcome we are behind you one hundred and ten percent."

Inuyasha nodded, got up and walked out of the office. He took a deep breath and pulled out his phone.

* * *

He texted Kagome. _**"Where r u?"**_

_**"A/V room wit Hojo," she texted back.**_

_**"Did u hear about Kikyo's baby scare?"**_

_**"Yes, the baby's okay isn't it?"**_

_**"Yes," Inuyasha texted back noting how Kagome didn't ask about Kikyo's well-being. "Can I come to the A/V room? I just got out the office with the parents and shit."**_

_**"We're leaving now," she texted. "Did Kikyo tell you anything?"**_

_**"She just confessed to having sex with Muso when she was like 14." He texted back. "Is that what she was supposed to tell me?"**_

_**"No."**_

_**"What is it then?"**_

_**"Inuyasha, how about you take a seat near the front of the stage and sit with Kikyo. I'll sit close by so you can see me."**_

_**"About the question-"**_

"_**We'll talk later on that."**_

"_**All right but I wanna sit by you-"**_

_**"It'll cause problems."**_

_**"I don't give a fuck right now," he texted back.**_

_**"Inuyasha please just do as I ask, you really don't want Kikyo to have another scare right?"**_

_**"No. okay I'll sit with her. But why in front?"**_

_**"The best view is in front."**_

_**"I helped with the presentation so I'll be all the way up front and if you want to have at least a glimpse at me…"**_

_**"Okay then,"**_

_**"All right."**_

Inuyasha sighed and went into the auditorium. He stared at the stage. There was a projector set up and a throne-like pop from the Art department. The room was filling up fast.

"Inuyasha!" He heard Kikyo's voice and tried not to grimace as he went to her.

"Let's sit here-"

"I wanna sit in the front-"

"The front?" She frowned. "But we can't do anything if-"

He led her to the front and sat in a seat. Kagome wasn't there as yet. He looked at the stage and saw chairs set up and a prop throne and his parents sat down. His mother waved at him. It was a little embarrassing but he waved back nonetheless.

"Oh I get it! You wanted your parents to see you!" Kikyo said and then saw her mother and father go to the other side of the stage and she shouted. "Hi mommy!"

"Hello sweetie!" Mrs. Miko said as she went down the steps to greet her daughter. "You look so radiant honey,"

"That's because the baby is fine, I feel good and Inuyasha is here."

Mrs. Miko smiled at him. "You're right we're you belong young man."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and didn't acknowledge her because he knew if he did he'd cuss her out. After a short conversation, Mrs. Miko headed back up the stage to sit next to her husband. And then after Principal Yoshida welcomed everyone and got the presentation rolling he sat down next to the Takahashi's and Saya and they watched as students came up, sang and performed.

Inuyasha's eyes wondered to where Kagome was seated. The seat next to her had stuff he couldn't identify in it instead of a person. Miroku was supposed to be sitting three but he wasn't and Sango was now on the stage.

'Why the hell won't Kagome look my way?' he couldn't even text her because Kikyo was so close and would wonder about it. Inuyasha could feel something was going on but he honestly didn't know what.

* * *

In a way, I'm not evil for posting this chapter but I am evil for ending it at such a point. Lol. I can't wait till I can post again. So yeah… please review and thank you much.

Inuluver1990 goes to do her school work.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	198. Chapter 178: Unsure

It's been a loooooooooooong week guys school has been killing me but alas I'm taking a break to give you guys another chapter. I hope you like it. Please review and keep enjoying the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 178: Unsure

Kagome made certain she did not look in Inuyasha's direction because she was more than certain she'd see Kikyo and then Kagome would snap and... and then bloody visions came to Kagome's eyes. Kagome took a deep breath as she remembered going to the A/V room after leaving Inuyasha with Kikyo.

_

* * *

_

_Hojo was perplexed by what he was hearing on Sango's tape after the song she had recorded. He could hear someone talking but it was low… obviously the person hadn't been talking into the mic. He was just about to turn the volume up when Kagome walked in._

"_Kagome, good I'm glad you're here."_

"_Is everything going okay with the presentation?"_

"_Yes, I was just checking everything out and putting in Sango's final song but then I heard something strange after the song was recorded and I was about to turn up the volume and listen when you walked in."_

"_You heard something strange?"_

_He nodded. "It sounds like someone talking. A girl because the voice is high pitched and she's angry about something. Do you think we should listen?"_

_Kagome nodded. "If it's important we'll have to copy the song over to the computer drive or something so we don't delete it."_

"_Okay. Let's hear it then."_

_Hojo rewind a little, turned up the volume and pressed play and then the words came clear as day._

"_**SANGO! STOP FLIRTING WITH MIROKU WHEN I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"**_

"_Hey isn't that Kikyo's voice?" Hojo asked._

_Kagome nodded as a rush came over her. "Sango recorded this yesterday?"_

_"She recorded the song and so yeah I guess she recorded this as well. It sounds personal maybe we shouldn't-" Hojo was about to stop playing._

_"You press that button and I may have to cripple you Hojo," she warned him._

_"Kagome?"_

_She got a pair of headphones plugged it in and listened to the recording. What she heard was mind boggling. It made her blood boil and when she was finished listening, she knew exactly what she was going to do._

_'No more fucking around,' she thought. "Hojo?"_

_"Yes Kagome?"_

_"In the Art department, is the portable prop throne still there?"_

_"Yeah,"_

_"Okay thank you." She said as she got up. "The presentation is perfect."_

_"A- Are you sure?"_

_"Of course I am! It needs no more editing. I'm going to the Art room for a few minutes. I'll be back!"_

_"Okay Kagome."_

* * *

Now Kagome was seated a good distance away from Inuyasha and Kikyo. On the empty chair beside her were a prop staff, crown and sash. The throne was decorated and on the stage. Sango was in the middle of the presentation and soon Kagome would be on the stage to end the presentation with a bang.

'I don't know what Kagome's thinking but whatever it is… it's gonna be bad,' Sango thought. 'And where the hell is Miroku? I can't believe he missed my presentation! That's it! He's not kissing me for a week!'

"I would like to thank you all for watching this presentation, I hope that the memories I've dug up over the past three years we've attended this school would've made you laugh or even cry. Guys, it's almost over!...'

"NO IT AIN'T WE STILL GOT OUR EXAMS TO TAKE…AGAIN!"

Sango shrugged. "That's true but guys! After next week it'll be over and we'll move forward into the world in which our wonderful teachers and Principal Yoshida has prepared us for…"

Then everyone started to clap. Kagome stood up.

'She's really going to end the presentation?' Sango thought as a rush of unexplainable energy came over her. "Before we get into the voting for Prom King and Queen which will be announced at tomorrow's Prom night, I'd like to call Kagome Higurashi to the stage to end the presentation."

Everyone stopped clapping.

They could all feel a difference in Kagome's demeanor even though many didn't know what it was. There were even students who swore they saw a pink aura around her.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she picked up items in the chair beside her and headed for the stage.

"Who the fuck does she think she is?" Kikyo asked as she rolled her eyes. "I don't know why she thinks she's so important. Sango ended the presentation just fine!"

Inuyasha halted his urge to hit Kikyo in her big mouth. Instead he just kept his eyes locked on Kagome as she put the items on the prop throne and fixed the mic to her mouth.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen."

"STOP BEING SO FORMAL KAGOME! WE'RE YOUR PEERS!" Someone with a loud, friendly, booming voice shouted.

Kagome smiled and nodded and then shouted. "GOOD AFTERNOON EVERYONE! I'm sure you all would like to know why I'm up here?"

She watched as people nodded.

"Well, I'd just like to take a few minutes to recognize a very strong, beautiful, brave young woman. I think she needs to be commended for the strength she has shown through the week."

Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of Kagome. His heart was pounding. He could feel the insincerity in Kagome's words. 'What is she doing?'

"Who the fuck is she talking about?" Kikyo scoffed. "Geez, get off the stage Higurashi, you're wasting my life," she muttered to herself.

"Shut up Kikyo," Inuyasha told her. "Who knows, she could be talking about you."

Kikyo snorted and rolled her eyes. "Why the hell would she be talking about me? She hates me because you're mine and she can't do a fuck about it."

"Don't be too sure about that," Inuyasha said.

"What?" Kikyo looked at him.

Inuyasha's eyes didn't move from Kagome.

"I spent my time wondering, how in the world was this girl able to do the things she did this week." Kagome said to them. "Where did she get the strength to get up in the morning, come to school, look over her notes and do confidently on every exam she took?"

Yusuke and Saya looked at each other.

Inutaisho put a smirk on his face, Izayoi looked at him.

"What's that smirk for Taisho?" she asked.

"Our daughter-in-law is a very spectacular girl," he said simply.

"Daughter-in-law?" Yusuke and Saya asked.

Taisho nodded and then put a finger to his lips and pointed to Kagome.

"I just couldn't comprehend it." Kagome continued. "To be honest, I was so jealous of her."

Kagome nodded. "That's right. I admit that this girl made me so jealous because throughout the week, it's like she let nothing and I mean nothing get in her way. She had a goal and she would not let anything stop her from reaching that goal. That goal specifically was to do well on her exams. However, an unforeseen event has caused the exams to be cancelled. That's right! Someone leaked the exams and now everyone who didn't cheat- all their hard work, will go down the drain. We're all going to have to regroup and start over from the beginning and pray we do as well or even better than we thought we did."

"This is so annoying," Kikyo muttered as she sat back in her chair. "So Inuyasha, what do you think we should name our baby?"

"I suggest you don't bring up that baby Kikyo," he told her. "I don't appreciate you not telling the truth about what you did to me."

Kikyo sighed. "Inuyasha, I explained to you that my mind was messed up. I thought you were leaving me. I felt so lonely. I had to do something to keep you- to get you closer to me."

"So you put a fucking gun to my head and raped me?" he snarled at her as lowly as possible.

"Did I rape you Inuyasha?" She asked him. "I mean honestly. Do you really believe I raped you?"

Inuyasha looked at her. "Kikyo stop twisting this situation. I will sit my ass on the stand and tell them what you did to me."

Kikyo sighed again. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha," she shook her head. "Everyone knows the extent of my mental problems. I freaked out at a clothing store and I nearly killed myself on Sunday, it's more than a little easy to get a good lawyer to persuade the jury that at the time I 'molested' or 'raped' you I was not sane. You can't win Inuyasha. It's your baby now give me the name for a girl. Oh I know!" She exclaimed. "How about Kiyasha!"

Inuyasha's lip twitched. "I suggest you think about winning that court case and just shut the hell up. I'm listening to Kagome."

Kikyo growled. "Inuyasha honestly, my pussy is just as pink as Kagome's I guarantee it."

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and ignored Kikyo.

"And so you all must be wondering who this person is I'm referring to?" Kagome asked when she saw the nods she smiled and said. "Well guys it's none other than KIKYO MIKO!"

Kikyo was in shock when she heard her name.

Actually, everyone went into a state of shock when they heard Kikyo's name called.

Inutaisho realized that it took a whole lot of will power not to break out into full laughter.

"Taisho! I don't like you not sharing what's so funny!" Izzy complained.

Taisho covered his mouth.

"Inutaisho if you know something-" Yusuke stated.

"I don't know anything," Inutaisho confessed. 'But I do think we're going to know a lot real soon.'

"Yusuke?"

"Yes, Saya?"

"I think I saw someone go into the office, I'll be back," Saya said as she got up.

"I'll come with you," He told her and they both got up and left for the office.

A moment later, Saya came to Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi and told them to go to the office, then she went to the stage to interrupt Kagome for a moment. "Excuse me, I'd like Inuyasha Takahashi to come to the office please. Thank you."

Inuyasha frowned as he got up and went to the office with Kagome's mother. Kagome frowned. 'This is not what I expected,' she thought as she quickly decided what she would do.

People began to whisper and wonder about what was going on. When she noticed Kikyo hadn't moved she said.

"I would like to call Ms. Miko to the stage!" She said with a bright smile as she picked up the fake crown, staff and sash. "You deserve to be recognized for your bravery and courageous spirit. You are an example of strength that everyone should follow. So come on up Kikyo! This is your time to shine!"

Kikyo looked at Kagome.

"Come on Kikyo! I know you aren't shy! You love the spotlight! You were made for it! So come up and say a few words as the song of inspiration plays!" Kagome said. "Don't make me come down there for you!"

And then Kikyo got up.

"Kikyo! Stay in your seat!" Her mother told her.

Kikyo stopped.

Kagome looked at Mrs. Miko. "Mrs. Miko, honestly, you should be encouraging your daughter to come up for something as positive as this! Trust me, Kikyo will go down in Sengoku Jidai history because this has never happened before!" Then Kagome walked down the steps and went to Kikyo. "Let's go. This shouldn't take long." She held out her hand. It was a sign of peace.

"What are you doing?" Kikyo asked.

"Recognizing you," Kagome said.

They walked up the stage together.

"Don't think I'm giving Inuyasha up because you're doing this," Kikyo told her.

Kagome ignored her and went to the mic. "Everyone, please give Ms. Miko a rousing applause!"

When only a few people clapped, Kikyo looked at them all.

"YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT SENGOKU!" Kagome shouted.

And then people began to clap.

"Now speak Kikyo." Kagome said as she handed Kikyo the staff, put the crown on her head and the sash around her shoulders. "I'm sure everyone would like to know how you who was abducted last Friday, had a spell at a fashion store on Saturday which lead to you having to g home to sleep and on Sunday almost cause fatal harm to yourself… how can you still look and be so strong right now?"

Kagome moved from the mic and gave Kikyo the opportunity to speak. She signaled for Hojo to play the song of inspiration from the control room.

The song began to play with a beautiful piano intro

"_Like fledglings from a guarded nest…_

_We embark on this journey…_

* * *

Inuyasha was now in the office with his parents, Saya, the principal and an unfamiliar man with his fiancé and another woman that slightly resembled Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, this is Mr. Satoshi Ikeda," Yusuke introduced. "He would like to speak to you."

"Good afternoon," Inuyasha said to the man.

"Good afternoon Inuyasha," Satoshi greeted. "This is my fiancé Kori and our friend Akiko Yamato."

"Nice to meet all of you," Inuyasha responded.

"Well let's make this quick so you can go back out and enjoy your reflection," Akiko said. "Talk Satoshi,"

"At least give me a moment to breathe, Akiko," he muttered. "Inuyasha, what I'd like to talk to you about is what happened to me a while back."

Inuyasha nodded. "Okay"

"I'm sure you've heard of the policeman's brother who was molested by a teen girl?"

Inuyasha stared at him and then nodded.

"I'm the brother," Satoshi said.

'Geez, what the hell do I say to that?' Inuyasha thought. "I'm sorry to hear it but…"

"But what does this have to do with you?" Satoshi asked. "Well, we heard of your situation through my… well our psychiatrist."

"Niroku?"

Satoshi nodded. "We know that it's completely against his code to divulge such information. He didn't tell us your name or anything, he just told us that the girl who molested me had struck again."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kikyo was-"

Satoshi nodded. "Yes, she was the girl."

"Then why didn't you-"

Kori shook her head. "Inuyasha, we honestly just wanted to forget about what happened. We didn't want to bring this up anymore. We just wanted to move on. But when Niroku told us that she struck again and then Akiko found out that you were the boy Niroku was telling us about we… we just couldn't live with ourselves."

"We are so sorry Inuyasha," Satoshi said. "We should've taken this matter to court, we should've dealt with the matter properly, but we didn't and… and we heard about how you've struggled with it."

Inuyasha rubbed his neck and looked at his parents who had solemn expressions on their faces. "Listen, I'm doing fine," Inuyasha told them.

"The fact that you can actually say you are doing fine means you're not Inuyasha," Satoshi told him. "She's taken something from you that she shouldn't have and we've decided to take this matter to court."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I- I don't have any proof to say she did anything to me. All I have is my words."

"No, Inuyasha" Akiko said. "You have all of us. We're willing to find out how to refute any lies she comes up with and she will be punished for it."

"My brother and Akiko's father is outside," Satoshi told him. "They'll go in and arrest her right now once you give the okay."

Inuyasha looked at everyone in the room.

"Inuyasha," His father called his name. "You don't need to worry about not having any proof. If you go on the stand, you'll have your conviction. Your words and the truth in them will reach out to the judges and expose Kikyo as a liar. Don't worry about proof. All the proof you need are in your words."

"All right but there's one thing I probably should tell you all," Inuyasha told them.

"What is it Inuyasha?" His mother asked.

"I'm- I'm not completely sure if Kikyo raped me or not."

* * *

Like I said, I will try very hard to get another chapter out to you guys as soon as possible. This week I have two papers, a round table discussion and a presentation so I'll try but I can't promise when I'll be able to post again after I post these three chapters today.

Thanks for reading.

Inuluver1990 goes to post another chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	199. Chapter 179: Kagome Snaps

Not much to say since I'm working so talk to you later guys. Please review and stuff. Thank you for reading. On with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 179: Kagome Snaps

Kagome moved from the mic and gave Kikyo the opportunity to speak. She signaled for Hojo to play the song of inspiration from the control room.

The song began to play with a beautiful piano intro

"_Like fledglings from a guarded nest…_

_We embark on this journey…_

"Well," Kikyo began. "Answering that question will probably take all day but to be brief all I can say is that if you know what you have to do, then no matter what happens in life you can't let it get in your way," she said.

_To test what our teachers have taught us…_

_With open minds and eager hearts we dare to make a difference_

_To change the world for peaceful gain which others to have sought_

"It's all about prioritizing. For me, I probably could've stayed home and just cried about my situation. I was abducted, I had a mental breakdown, I nearly killed myself and now I'm pregnant!" She said absolutely comfortable in front of the entire school. "But I have goals. Two would be to finish high school and may Inuyasha the father of my child. I am working toward those goals."

_On wings of eagles_

_We will rise to mountaintops_

_To conquer dreams and challenges and succeed without a doubt_

"I don't know who leaked the exams but I know that it has set me back a little from my 1st goal. As for my 2nd goal there are a few technicalities that need to be worked through but I am confident that Inuyasha and I will be happy together! We also decided to name our child Kiyasha or Kiyosho!"

_Soaring though skies of time_

_Our voices will ring out_

Kagome was standing on the stage staring at her wristwatch. The faint pink light only few could see was darkening.

"To end this, I would just like to thank Principal Yoshida for being so understanding to me and guiding me though my situation. He told me that I didn't have to take my exams this week but I insisted and he let me. So I'm thankful for that. You're a wonderful principal and I appreciate you…

_The world is ours for taking…_

_Sengoku Ji- Ji-_

'Time's up,' Kagome thought.

"What?"

The mic turned off. Kikyo began to tap it. "What's going on here! Hey the mic is not working and I wasn't finished!"

And then the sound of Kikyo's voice rang out.

"_**SANGO! STOP FLIRTING WITH MIROKU WHEN I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"**_

_**"What do you want to talk about Kikyo?" Sango's voice sounded.**_

Kikyo froze when she heard her voice over the speakers. "What the hell?"

_**I mean why the hell can't these fucking bitches leave me and Inuyasha alone?"**_

_**"What are you talking about?" Sango asked.**_

"What is this?" Kikyo turned to look at Kagome. Kagome stared back a serious look upon her face.

"You've got half a minute to confess Kikyo," Kagome warned her.

"What's going on?"

"The entire school is going to hear everything you said last night-"

"But how did you-"

"I wouldn't worry about how I got this information, just start confessing and I'll stop the CD before everyone can hear the things you said."

"How dare you!"

"15 seconds," Kagome said tapping her watch.

_**"…were in the office talking about my pregnancy and shit and here they are- all ganging up on me. But I stood my own. They thought they could scare me! I mean you should've heard Kagome's mom saying I need to take the pregnancy tests over. Oh I took them over all right. I pissed all up on the shit and they all came out pink! Take that bitch!"**_

_**"So you really are-"**_

_**"Yes!" Kikyo said. "And Inuyasha is going to marry me and Kagome could go kill herself and stop hating on the fact that she and Inuyasha can't fuck anymore. Can you believe it! Everyone wants to judge me for getting pregnant- but what about Kagome who's been walking around acting the virgin when she's been spreading her legs and letting Inuyasha fuck her like the whore she is! I found her bra in his car! If fucking in the back of a car ain't whorish what the fuck is?"**_

Everyone was now in a state of wonderment at what they were hearing.

"Ten seconds, Kikyo"

"You little bitch!"

"Five seconds-"

"Stop this tape!"

"Confess!"

But Kikyo didn't. Instead, she threw the crown Kagome had given her to the ground and with the staff in her hand she swung…

* * *

Yusuke, Saya, Inuyasha's parents, Inuyasha, Satoshi, his fiancé and Akiko Yamato were in the office when a student charged into the office.

"PRINCIPAL YOSHIDA! KAGOME AND KIKYO ARE FIGHTING ON THE STAGE!"

"WHAT!"

"_**Well you see, Muso came to visit me on Sunday and we had sex at the hospital –"**_

It took less than two minutes for everyone in the office to enter the auditorium and what they saw shocked them all. Kagome's shirt was ripped off and one of her breasts exposed. She was straddling Kikyo and punching Kikyo in her face over and over and over and over.

**Kikyo laughed "Muso's never used a condom in his life. Every time we fucked it was no-rubber."**

"**So the baby-"**

"**It's probably Muso's because I forgot that I haven't been taking my pills like I was supposed to. So much shit was happening I forgot to and so now I'm pregnant. But that's not the only thing!"**

"**There's more?" Sango asked.**

The school had gone wild as Kagome got thrown off of Kikyo and Kikyo charged at her. But Kagome was too angry to give up. Instead, Kagome tripped Kikyo and pinned her to the stage floor again, this time Kagome had Kikyo by the neck and was bashing her head into the ground.

**And then Kikyo began to laugh. "Yes! There's much more!" Kikyo told her. "You see everyone thinks I raped Inuyasha but the thing is on Sunday when he was at my house, I did put a gun to his head and I pulled his cock out and got on top of him, but then he blanked out!"**

"**He blanked out?"**

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Kagome screamed. "HOW DARE YOU FUCK AROUND WITH OUR LIVES!"

Kikyo was screaming for help as blood erupted from her lips. Kagome was having no mercy on her. Kagome could faintly hear the cheers from her peers but she didn't pay attention to them as tears of anger and frustration poured from her eyes. She was finally beating the shit out of Kikyo and it felt amazing.

Kikyo's father was trying to hold his wife back because he knew she'd go to jail for 3-3-5 years if she went anywhere near Kagome. He wanted to help his daughter but what he was partially hearing over the sound system made that want wane a little.

"KAGOME!

And then suddenly, Kagome was pulled off of Kikyo. Kagome thrashed at the person holding her and she managed to break free and punch Kikyo again, but the second time the person grabbed her she couldn't escape so she just thrashed and screamed.

"LET ME GO!" Kagome shouted but the person didn't let her go. Instead, the person put his mouth to her ear and told her that it was okay and that she didn't have to fight anymore.

Kagome stopped thrashing. All the energy she had drained from her body and she became weak.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha's face.

"Inuyasha-"

He stepped to her and she tried to step back but the man holding onto her was Inutaisho and his grip was powerful.

"Dad let her go," Inuyasha said.

"If I do she may just jump on Kikyo again. Do you see Kikyo, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked and saw Kikyo's bloody face. Kikyo was crying and complaining about Kagome attacking her like a wild animal and then Inuyasha heard the CD that was still playing.

"**His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his cock got soft and I couldn't do shit to him like that. So I just used my hand to make his cum come out and spread it all over us and I was saying things like 'YOU LIKE IT INUYASHA? YOU LIKE MY PUSSY?' and when he woke up he honestly thought I fucked him. He jumped to the conclusion when he saw me in the corner apologizing for hurting him and then when I tried to go to him, he ran out and left." Kikyo exploded into laughter.**

"**Kikyo-"**

"**Now everyone thinks I raped him but I'll change their minds to think we had sex. I didn't rape him, I didn't have sex with him, but what they don't know can't hurt them. Besides, I want Inuyasha to marry me-"**

"**But he's happy with Kagome-"**

"**Kagome?" Kikyo scorned. "I'm gonna make that little bitch suffer!"**

Inuyasha's eyes darkened and instead of feeling sorry for Kikyo and her battered face, he looked at Satoshi and said, "You've got my okay."

Satoshi nodded as he took his Kori's hand and walked off the stage to the outside of the building with Akiko.

Inutaisho, Kagome, Saya, Yusuke, Izayoi looked at Inuyasha and then he went to Kagome who obviously thought he would be angry at her.

"Let her go dad," Inuyasha said.

Inutaisho let Kagome go and then Inuyasha pulled her into his arms.

"Inu-"

He buried her face into his neck and felt her begin to cry. Kagome wasn't the type of girl to lose control and spill someone's blood but as far as Inuyasha was concerned, Kikyo deserved everything Kagome had given to her.

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAA!" Kikyo screamed. "LOOK WHAT SHE DID TO ME! WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HER! YOU BELONG TO MEEE!"

Inuyasha turned to look at Kikyo and with a piercing gaze he said, "I've been wanting to tell you this for the longest time Kikyo. SHUT THE FUCK UP. IT'S OVER. I'LL SEE YOUR ASS IN COURT."

And then Inuyasha pulled off his shirt and pulled it over Kagome's head. Her chest was exposed and Inuyasha didn't like the thought of anyone other than him seeing how her breasts looked uncovered.

"Inuyasha-"

He put his hands on her waist and pulled her to him. "You look even sexier when you're angry Kagome- all flushed and panting for breath. You should beat the shit outta bitches more often."

She flushed under his gaze. "Inuyasha-"

And then he leant down and kissed her lips. Then he whispered in her ear. "Then again a good fucking sounds a lot better."

"YASHA!" Kagome exclaimed as he cupped her ass.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kikyo screamed at him. "That's it! Fine! I don't care anymore!" she said.

They all looked at her. "I don't want you anymore Inuyasha! So fuck you and that fucking whoring ass bitch!"

Kikyo stormed off of the stage, ignoring the sounds of her peers who were booing and throwing things at her. However, the moment she got to the exit of the auditorium she came face to face with two policemen. Her eyes widened in shock.

Then she saw a familiar face. Satoshi Ikeda. The camera man she had molested one night a few months back.

"Kikyo Miko, you are under arrest." Shoji said as he grabbed her quite forcefully, spun her around and locked her hands in a pair of cuffs as Akira read her rights.

"WHAT IS THISSSS!" Kikyo screamed.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do will be used against you in a court of law…"

Shoji pulled her toward the cop car as Kikyo's parents ran to her.

"You have the right to an attorney…"

"Officers what is going on here?" Kikyo's mother asked.

"You both are needed at the police station. Your daughter is being taken in for question for various crimes including gun forced molestation."

"DADDY!" Kikyo called as Shoji pushed her into the cop car without mercy. He was finally able to deal with the girl who had hurt his brother.

Mr. Miko stared at Kikyo and then with a disappointed look he shook his head. "Honey,"

"Do something!" Mrs. Miko screamed at him.

"You're going to go with her to the station. I need to speak to Mr. Takahashi before I leave here."

"What?"

And then Mr. Miko walked off. 'Maybe they'll have mercy on us,' he thought.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: the song does not belong to me. It is from a junior high school in the Bahamas. It is the L. W. Young Jr high School's school song.

One more chapter is all I can give you today and probably until Saturday because like I said earlier I am super busy. So yeah I hope you loved them.

Inuluver1990 goes to post one more chapter.


	200. Chapter 180: Akiko Meets Kagome

Last chapter for the day guys. I really gotta do my work I'm behind. So I'll talk to you guys later. Please review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 180: Akiko meets Kagome

Kagome and Inuyasha were in the office with the adults. They were seated next to each other, Inuyasha was leaning over every now and again to steal a kiss from her lips. He was just so completely happy about the entire situation. He wanted to grab Kagome and take her to some private place and spend the rest of the day making love to her. He was so happy he was getting horny.

Yusuke had finally gotten the school to calm down and two teachers were put in charge of the voting for prom king and queen for tomorrow's prom that couldn't be cancelled since it was far too late to cancel it. Now he was in his office with parents again and Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked away from Inuyasha to the principal. She sighed. 'Every decision there's a consequence. I'm gonna have to take this punishment like a woman.' She thought. "Yes sir?"

"Can I speak to her first?" Saya asked him.

"Sure," he said.

Kagome grimaced a little. She hated getting in trouble and her mother's face was quite serious.

"Come here Kagome," Saya called her.

Kagome took a deep breath as she got up out of her seat and went to her mother. "Yes mom?"

Saya stared at her daughter who didn't have one scratch upon her face. And then Saya pulled Kagome into her arms and hugged her. "You were wonderful Kagome,"

"M- Mom?"

Saya smiled down at her happily. "When I saw you beating Kikyo down- I probably shouldn't admit this, but I was very proud of you Kagome."

"I- I'm not in trouble," she asked.

"Not with me honey, but your father and the principal may be. Yusuke?"

Yusuke looked at Kagome. Saya had already acknowledged him as her father but Kagome didn't know just how much of a father he really was to her. Yusuke told her to sit back down.

When she did, he asked. "Kagome maybe you should explain what made you beat Kikyo like you did. Her face was bleeding a lot."

Kagome didn't really know where to start. "I warned her," Kagome said. "I warned her so many times today and when she didn't take me seriously I snapped and I beat her down."

"All right then," He said. "Start from the beginning. What made all this anger build up within you to cause you to react the way you did. I mean we know you love Inuyasha but-"

"You remember how you saw me this morning," Kagome said. "I was feeling terrible and I was walking to school."

"Yes,"

"Well, Miroku found me walking and I- I was crying too because I was thinking about the things Kikyo had said about her being pregnant and stuff. I was just feeling very depressed and sad and Miroku said he was going to take me home. And then he took me home and he was talking to me about how Inuyasha would probably commit suicide if he saw me the way I was so I went home and I changed and when I got back into the car he showed me-"

"Showed you what?" Inuyasha asked her.

She looked at him. "Can you get my bag please?"

He nodded and got up to get her bag when he came back, she opened it and pulled out a package. "Um… I think Inuyasha should see these first," she said handing it to him.

Inuyasha's forehead creased and then he pulled out a picture and looked at it and when he saw it he dropped everything to the ground. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Inuyasha!" His mother exclaimed.

He apologized immediately. "Kagome what is this?"

Kagome sighed and picked up the pictures and then handed them to the principal. "Principal Yoshida what you have in your hand is a package of pictures showing Kikyo in sexual positions with a man I am quite certain is Naraku Onigumo- Muso's father."

"Naraku?"

Kagome nodded and then Yusuke looked at the pictures. He grimaced at them and Saya reacted with disgust.

"In one picture his face is very clear in the mirror."

Saya looked at her. "Kagome how do you-"

"I met him a day or two before my birthday at Victoria Secrets and he- he offered me a ride home. He said he was Muso's father and that Muso talked a lot about me. I didn't let him drive me home but to the neighbor-"

"You got in his car!" Yusuke's voice raised.

"I'll never do that again!" Kagome said quickly. "Inuyasha chewed me out about that when I told him a while back. But yes, that man is Naraku Onigumo. I don't know if it was by accident or intentional, but he put his Victoria Secrets Purchases into my bag and drove off when I got to my room I found it. It was a sheer garment, very expensive and the cashiers at Victoria Secrets always make people sign their receipts. I have the receipt with his signature."

"That's good evidence," Inutaisho commented. "The store should also have some very good information on him."

Kagome nodded. "But anyway, I saw the pictures and I was upset because Kikyo had told everyone that Inuyasha was the only one she had sex with and the pictures show that she's a liar."

"So that's why you were so bold this morning," Inuyasha added.

Kagome stared at him. "I was confident that Kikyo wouldn't get to marry you and that the baby probably wasn't yours when I saw the pictures. Kikyo and that man seem very close."

"And that's when you and Inuyasha had sex in the Janitor's closet?" Saya asked, her eyes narrowing.

Inuyasha felt his face flush a little and Kagome was already bright red. "How did you-"

Kagome sighed. "It seems Kikyo was watching because Kikyo was the one who told them"

"Shit…" Inuyasha muttered.

"Anyway," Kagome said. "It was when we were in the Janitor's closet when Inuyasha began reacting to the memories Kikyo had somehow ingrained in his mind. Inuyasha tell them-"

"I'd rather-"

"Tell them!"

"Okay okay," he said. "I became a little paranoid. I was seeing flashes of Kikyo's gun and the memories of Kikyo being on top of me molesting me came back to me for the second time when Kagome got on top of me."

"It affected him a lot," Kagome added. "And that made my anger turn to fury," she said. I gave Kikyo an ultimatum. I told her I'd give the police the photos of her and Naraku if she didn't tell Inuyasha that there was a chance the baby wasn't his."

"But she didn't," Inuyasha told them.

Kagome shook her head. "It was during lunchtime when I went to the A/V room with Hojo to check on the presentation. Hojo said he was hearing some strange voices after the song Sango had recorded and so I listened to it and I realized that Kikyo had lied about so many, many things."

"Like what?" Inutaisho asked.

"Well, for one, Muso leaked the exams and gave Kikyo a copy of them. The copies are in her locker. Two, Kikyo didn't rape Inuyasha. She put a gun to his head and he blanked out. When he woke up, she made it looked like she had accidently raped him and made him believe all those things."

"But Inuyasha said that his semen-"

"She molested him," Kagome said. "She stimulated him until his semen came out and she spread it over them both to make it look like they had sex, but they didn't. She lied."

Inuyasha nodded. "It fits with what I was originally thinking,"

Izayoi sighed with relief. "Thank goodness."

"And then there's the fact that she confessed to having sex with Muso on Sunday before Inuyasha went to see her." Kagome said. "So we can all just forget about Inuyasha being the father of her baby. It's a lot more plausible that Muso's the father and the reason he probably dropped out is because he probably knows she's pregnant for him."

"Okay, and so you decided that you would call Kikyo onto the stage and have the tape played exposing her as a liar and an evil person?" Izayoi pieced together the rest of the story.

"Exactly." Kagome said. "I hadn't really intended on fighting her but when she wouldn't confess and she swung that staff at me I snapped and I beat her down."

"Kagome why didn't you bring the CD to us?"

Kagome looked at Yusuke and then said, "I was enraged and infuriated. I wanted her to suffer and pay for all the mental harm she caused. Inuyasha's been terribly affected by her lies and he was trying to keep it in- trying to hide it from us but I felt it and I'm more than certain everyone noticed something wasn't right. And then Kikyo comes around smiling and acting like everything was right with the world. She lied through her teeth and so I punched her in her teeth for the smiling, the laughing and the lies that passed her lips. And I don't regret it so Principal Yoshida if you're going to punish me please do, so I can go home and sleep. I'm tired."

Yusuke nodded. "Saya get Kagome's file please,"

Saya went for her daughter's file.

"Principal are you really going to punish her for doing something the entire school has wanted to do for like 3 years?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's okay Inuyasha," Kagome said resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't care-"

"But you're gonna care when it goes on your permanent record-"

Saya came back and handed it to him.

"Well Kagome," Yusuke said opening her file. "This is your first time fighting right?"

"Yes sir," she said.

He stared at her file and then frowned. "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"When were you born?"

They all stared at him. "April 16th, 1994."

"Meaning you're 16 correct?"

Inuyasha interjected "What does this have to do with-"

"Nothing. Kagome's file just has an error," Yusuke said highlighting her birthday. "Anyway, Kagome since this is your first offense and I usually let a student slide by giving them a warning, here's your warning Kagome," he told her. "No more fighting."

Kagome sighed with relief and nodded. "I have no one else to fight, Kikyo's gone to jail. But anyway, no more fighting."

"All right," Yusuke said as he closed her file. "Now if you tell us who took the pictures?"

"I swore not to tell," Kagome told him.

"Okay," Saya said.

"Inutaisho I'm worried," Izayoi confessed.

"About what?"

"That man in the pictures- Naraku Onigumo. He is an evil man isn't he?"

Inutaisho nodded. "He's been engaged in many terrible things like murders and theft and stuff like that."

"You don't think he'll target Kagome and Inuyasha because of what's happened to Kikyo?"

They all looked at her.

Inutaisho nodded. "He might. But I intend on going to the station right after we leave here to get a few things straight."

Kagome yawned.

"Kagome?"

"Sorry," she sighed. "I'm really sleepy."

"I could take you home-"

"Inuyasha you're going to the station to put in your statement," Inutaisho told him. "Kagome will have to stay here until her parents take her home. This is a serious matter and we need to act fast before anything else comes up to hinder the process."

Inuyasha sighed. "All right then," He got up from his seat. "Come with me to my car?"

"Okay!" Kagome said as she got up as well and he pulled her out of the office quickly.

* * *

Saya sighed. "Those two are really hot between the legs aren't they?"

Inutaisho smirked. "I apologize for my son's behavior. More than likely he's wishing he could spend the rest of the day with her. After everything that's happened I don't blame him."

"But we have to remember he's 18," Izayoi said softly.

"If the error on Kagome's file wasn't an error Kagome would be 18 as well and we wouldn't have to worry," Yusuke commented.

"What?"

Yusuke opened Kagome's file and showed them that the year of Kagome's birth was 1992 not 1994 like it was supposed to be.

"That's definitely an error," Saya said. "Kagome's only 16,"

"Anyway," Inutaisho said. "I want to hurry and get these things straight so we'll talk later and plan out when we'll meet to discuss any matters that come up."

"All right then," Yusuke agreed.

* * *

And then Inutaisho and Izayoi left. When they got to the parkinglot, they found Kagome pressed up against the side of their son's car locked in a deep and obviously passionate kiss- completely lost to the world.

"Those two might as well get married and buy a house," Inutaisho smirked.

Izayoi smiled. "When will Inuyasha's papers be ready again?"

"Tomorrow evening around 3 I think," Inutaisho said and then he saw Mr. Miko walking to him. 'Here we go,' he thought.

"Mr. Takahashi,"

Inutaisho gave him a serious look. "Yes Mr. Miko?"

"About Kikyo-"

"What about your daughter sir?" Inutaisho asked.

"Well, I had hoped that maybe we could come to an agreement of sorts-"

Inutaisho looked at his wife whose face already told him that there would be no agreement of any kind. "I'm sorry sir. My wife and I gave your daughter a chance and she decided to not take it seriously. We will fight this in court and you will have to do as you said you would- stick by her because when we're finished with her all she'll probably have left is you and her mother."

Mr. Miko sighed. "Sir, surely you can understand a parent's point of view- I- I honestly didn't think Kikyo was capable of doing what she confessed to doing on that tape.

"I understand that Mr. Miko," Inutaisho said. "But the only one who can change my mind is my wife and her mind's already made up."

"Mrs. Takahashi-"

"I apologize Mr. Miko," Izayoi said. "But your daughter is as my son has said she was. She's evil and malicious and uncaring and selfish and she must be the devil's spawn to go around acting like she's done nothing wrong. Sir, my husband and I will fight this and like we said, you will lose. You, your wife and your daughter will sink to the bottom of the ocean and you will suffer because of Kikyo's unwavering selfishness. The only thing I can do for you is recommend that you find her a good lawyer."

Mr. Miko nodded. "I understand," he said. "Still, I would like to apologize for everything she's done."

And then Mr. Miko walked off.

"I feel terrible for him," Izayoi told her husband as she got into the car.

"I do as well," Inutaisho confessed. "But he chose his daughter's side and he's gonna have to stick to it."

* * *

Izayoi nodded, "Well we better separate those two before they come up with any plans to spend the night together,"

"You're right," he got into his car and honked his horn loudly. Then he shouted, "INUYASHA IT'S TIME TO GO."

Inuyasha broke the kiss and then looked at his parents. "Why the fuck can't they give me at least five minutes to kiss you properly?"

"That was more than five minutes," Kagome smiled softly. "You better go,"

He ignored his father's horn and kissed her again. "Leave your window open,"

Her eyes widened. "Inuyasha?"

He took her hand and put it to the front of his pants and she felt his hardness. "I'd like to deal with that tonight please,"

She flushed a little and nodded. "Okay,"

He kissed her cheek and got into his car. "Wear the same shirt tonight,"

She looked at his shirt she was wearing. "All right,"

"Only the shirt," he told her.

"Yasha-"

He grinned as he started up the car. "And keep your hair out just like that."

"And what are you gonna do?"

"I'll bring the condoms," he laughed.

"Fine," she said with a smile as he reversed. "Bye Yasha!"

"Bye," he honked his horn and drove out of the school's parking lot.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she headed back inside of the school.

"Excuse me!"

Kagome turned and saw a woman who looked like Kikyo. "Yes?"

"Hello, my name is Akiko Yamato," she smiled. "My father was the man who read that evil girl her rights and took her away."

"Oh," Kagome nodded.

"And you are?"

"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome introduced.

"Is Inuyasha your boyfriend or something?" Akiko asked. "He seems like a really nice young man."

"He is," Kagome said a little weary about the woman. She wasn't quite sure if she could trust this woman or not. Akiko was sending off conflicting signals that were confusing Kagome. Kagome put up her walls at once.

Akiko smiled at her noticing that Kagome was becoming defensive. "That girl hurt a friend of mine," Akiko said. "I'm just really happy that she's going to be dealt with properly."

Kagome nodded. "Um… I have to."

"Anyway, you must be wondering why the hell I'm talking to you right?" Akikyo asked.

Kagome nodded quickly.

Akiko laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm just really happy that justice is being met. I hate when girls like her think they can get out of all the wrongs they commit because they think they're underage and stuff."

"True,"

"Anyway, I have to go. My boyfriend will wonder… oh my boyfriend's the officer who handcuffed that bitch. He was so sexy. I can't wait for him to handcuff me tonight."

Kagome blinked at her as she laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really happy,"

Kagome did feel genuine happiness coming from the woman but she was still skeptical. "I'm happy as well," Kagome said.

"And you should be because that bitch is gonna fry,"

And then Akiko walked off. 'This girl is Kagome Higurashi. Naraku has told me about her. Hmm… she seems to be the perfect bait.'

* * *

Kagome watched as the woman got into her car and drove off. 'There's something odd about her.' Kagome thought and then the bell rang and the students began pouring out.

Almost everyone congratulated her for kicking Kikyo's ass and Kagome was thankful Inuyasha was gone because he probably would've caused serious harm to all the guys who complimented her on her beautiful tits.

When Kagome got back into the office, her mother seemed a little bit out of it. "Mom?"

"Saya you and Kagome can go home now. I'll finish up here," Yusuke said somberly.

"Yusuke what's wrong with mom?"

Saya inhaled deeply. "Kagome we have a funeral to go to tomorrow," Saya said. "It slipped my mind. I was supposed to tell you from Sunday. I hope it won't put you out of your way."

"Funeral? For who?"

"Hideka Takani."

* * *

And that's it people. I do hope I get lots of reviews since I took my time out of my busy schedule to write and post these chapters. I really love them. I hope I can post again real soon. Thank you for reading. I love you all.

Inuluver1990 goes to do her work

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	201. Chapter 181: Sexting

I really wanted to post more chapters but I didn't have time to write many. Soooo… yeah. This is all I got so far. I have an exam on Monday that I haven't even studied for and I have soooo much crap I have to do so yeah. Please review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 181: Sexting

"Damn it! Where the fuck is Kikyo?" Naraku shouted at Akiko.

She looked away from the papers and then at him. "Naraku, I explained to you that the girl is fine, stop worrying about her and focus on what we have to do tomorrow night."

He stared at her. "You say she's fine and yet the reports I'm hearing have a girl being locked up from Kikyo's school. I haven't heard one word from her."

She got up and went to him. "Naraku. I'm the chief of police's daughter. My boyfriend is a policeman. If Kikyo was in any problems I'd be one of the first to know."

"I want to speak to her."

"And mess up the plans?" She asked. "Naraku you just need to keep your head on straight right now. You'll be with her tomorrow night I promise."

He frowned. "Where is she?"

"She's locked up in a jail cell."

"WHAT!"

"Probably," Akiko smirked and then she heard Naraku's gun cock. "Naraku, listen to me. When I say she's all right, she's all right. I've got everything under control."

"They're probably questioning her about me," his forehead creased.

'True,' Akiko thought. "She's not saying anything about you."

"How do you-"

"I'm working with you on this scheme so I'm making certain I know what's going on from every perspective. Right now Kikyo is in an interrogation room with my boyfriend. He shouldn't even be on the case but… I have ways of pulling strings so that he could interrogate her. Unknowingly to him, he's working for me. He's the one gathering information and giving it to me. He's the one…"

And then her cell phone ring. She answered. "Hey baby,"

Naraku watched as she nodded and hmm… hmmm…

When she hung up, she looked at him. "They want to hold her in prison, but her father's agreed to have her under house arrest until their court date."

"So she'll be home?"

"Yes," Akiko nodded. "But strictly monitored."

"Why is she with the police anyway?"

Akiko didn't want to give him too much information. Luckily, she always had a plan and always knew how to twist and turn the information she gathered in a way that seemed plausible.

"Tell me Naraku. How smart were you a few months back when you allowed yourself to have pictures having sex with her?"

He froze as he stared at her. "The fucking pictures," he remembered. "Her friend-"

"Sango Taijiya,"

"She told the authorities?"

Akiko shook her head. "There was some kind of mix up and the pictures got into the wrong hands and those hands took the pictures to a higher power."

"Who were the wrong hands?"

"Those details didn't seem important to me," Akiko said. "But no matter, that's why she's being confined. The police think she has loads of information on you- like where you live but she's telling them that she hasn't been in contact with you for months and she hasn't seen you, she doesn't know anything about your whereabouts and I don't think she's lying about that. You wouldn't tell her certain things just in case something like this happens."

"Exactly," Naraku said.

"But the pictures are what have her confined. Of course, they can't hold her on only that. Your profile isn't too clear and any defense lawyer will jump on the fact that the man in the pictures could be another man not you."

"True," Naraku nodded. "All right so she'll be at home?"

"She should and the best thing is, my boyfriend is the guard who'll be in charge of watching her which makes giving me access to her quite easy. And once I have access that means you have access."

He stared at her. "Why are you doing this?"

She smiled as another phone call came in. "Hi Sho-Sho, where am I?" she laughed. "I'm having sex with an evil criminal." She broke out into laughter. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding baby stop getting so jealous. I'm just planning out what I wanna do to you tomorrow night since you're so busy tonight… my pussy's aching for you Shoji." She grinned. "Okay, I should be in bed when you get home so just be hard and ready. All right. Bye Sho-Sho."

Then she hung up with a sigh. "He's so concerned about me."

"He should be," Naraku told her. "You're with the man who nearly had the KBG7 murder you."

She nodded. "If you had just let me explained my plans to you, you would've realized that fucking you was the last thing on my mind and I could care less about your little girl."

"Which brings us back to your reason for becoming a part of this scheme"

"I hate the justice system," she said. "It has too many rules for my taste and those rules hinder the process of bringing evil people to justice."

"Evil people like me?"

She smiled. "Yes. Also, I knew of this plan from the beginning even though you didn't give me details. I'm not stupid Naraku. I know the scent of extortion when I smell it. All the information you had me and the other girl Kikori gather? Far too easy to piece together."

"I see, so you want money?"

"Of course," she nodded. "Money makes the world go round and I'm seriously lacking in funds. I want to travel the world with my boyfriend-"

"And don't you think he will wonder where you got the money from?"

She sighed. "My boyfriend has money. I'm gonna be using his until we are so far away from this place going back will not make any sense… then I'll tell him."

"For some reason I don't believe you."

She shrugged. "You better start believing in me Naraku." She said. "I'm putting my ass on the line."

"You need to prove to me that you're in this permanently."

She nodded. "All right then," she got up. "I'll be back."

Then she picked up her blonde wig and put it on and walked out of Naraku's secret hideout house.

She went into the trunk of her rental car and pulled out two duffle bags. She walked back inside and put the duffle bags on the ground. "You want proof. Fine. Here you go!" she picked up one bag and threw it his way.

"What is this?" Naraku caught the bag and then opened it. When he saw the money his eyes popped open and he looked at her. "Where did you-"

"My face and body is such that with a few minor alterations I can look like someone I'm not." She said as she went to him and handed him a picture of his stepdaughter Kagura.

"A good weave, breast fillers, a sexy dress, heels, accessories and a pair of shades is all it took to go into the bank and impersonate her."

"So you were the one-"

"Bingo," she smiled at him. "I have all the money you wanted her to get for you. And I pulled the plan off so well the police are still looking for the impersonator."

Naraku stared at the money.

"Well? Believe me now?"

He nodded. "All right. Now about this plan."

"Great!" she said pulling off the wig. "But before we get into that. Tell me more of what you know about this Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

Yusuke, Kagome, Saya and Shippo were seated at dinner and Kagome was smiling from ear to ear. Everyone noticed her happiness and her laughter and joy made everyone feel happy. It was infectious. Kagome's cell phone was on the side of her and every other second or minute a text would come through, Kagome would read it and then laugh.

"I do hope Inuyasha's behaving himself Kagome," Saya said to her. "Maybe I should read a few of his texts."

Kagome looked at her and then shook her head. "You don't have to,"

"It seems really funny," Yusuke added. "Maybe we should read a few."

"No. I'm just really happy Kikyo's finally getting dealt with and Inuyasha and I will be all right with each other now. That's all."

"So he's not… what do they call it Yusuke?" Saya asked handing her daughter her phone.

"Sexting?"

"Daddy what's sexting?" Shippo asked picking up his broccoli

"I'll tell you when you're older," he said.

"Umm… new topic?" Kagome asked ignoring the question.

"So he is-"

"He's just being himself," Kagome said honestly. 'Horny dog' she thought. "Anyway, I'm finished." She got up. "Is it my turn to wash the dishes?"

"Yusuke and Shippo are doing it today."

"Okay then, I'm gonna take a bath, probably watch a movie and go to bed. G'night!" Kagome ran up the stairs looking at her watch. 'It's 7 o'clock. Geez, I still have five hours to wait.'

Yusuke and Saya looked at each other. "Shippo?"

"Yes daddy?"

"Are you finished?"

"Yes."

"You bathed when you got home right?"

"Yes dad."

"Okay then how about you go up to bed. Saya and I will do the kitchen."

Shippo looked at them. "Are you and mom gonna do that 'sex thing'?"

Yusuke shook his head. "No we won't be sexting. We just have some things to discuss"

"Okay," Shippo said getting up. "Daddy can I use the phone."

"Who are you calling?"

"Rin," he told his father. "She gave me her number."

"Why?"

"We're friends," Shippo said.

Yusuke nodded. "15 minutes,"

"Okay dad," then Shippo left.

Yusuke looked at Saya. "My son is only 9 right?"

Saya laughed. "They're children Yusuke. They'll probably be talking about what they had for dinner and what they did at school."

"I know but it's kinda shocking hearing my son say he's going to talk to a girl on the phone."

Saya rolled her eyes. "I think it's cute. I just hope Rin's father is okay with it. He's got a very serious face."

"I'm not worried."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"About what happened today, what's the plan for tomorrow? Things like that."

"Okay," Saya said as they went to the sink and set up the dishes to be washed. As they cleaned the kitchen they discussed everything Yusuke had wanted to and then they heard Kagome come down the stairs. She sat down in the living room but she didn't turn on the tv. Instead she laid in the couch and closed her eyes.

Yusuke watched her for a moment. The actions she was making with her hands and her feet were familiar.

"Yusuke?"

He hushed her as he watched Kagome and then it hit him. "Oh my god,"

"Yusuke?"

"Saya look at Kagome,"

Saya looked at her daughter. Kagome was playing with her hair, tapping her foot, staring at her watch every now and again.

"What is it?"

"Who does that?"

"Does what?"

"Those movements in that exact order?"

Saya stared for a moment and then it hit her as well. She looked at Yusuke. "You do that."

"Yes, when do I do that?"

She frowned. "When you're waiting for something?"

"Yes but more specifically when I'm anxious or impatient for something. What am I usually anxious for?"

"Se…" Saya's eyes opened. "You don't think?"

"I do."

"Tonight?"

"Yes."

"Oh goodness." Saya said. "Are they addicted?"

Yusuke shrugged. "I think it's pretty natural. It just shocked me that she's doing everything I do, the exact same way. She really is my daughter."

"You still doubted?"

Yusuke shook his head. "No. Just seeing this gives me even more proof."

"And you aren't worried that they've probably planned to sneak out at night to be together?"

"You want to talk to her?"

"I've already done all the talking a parent can do," Saya said. "I mean- right now it's up to her to make her decisions."

"True, so how about we go upstairs and leave her?"

Saya nodded and they headed up the stairs.

* * *

Kikyo was finally at home seated in her room. There was a police outside her door. She went to her window and looked down. There were two officers guarding her window. If she wanted to take a piss, an officer had to take her. She couldn't use the phone. They had taken her cell phone, there was no way to communicate with anyone. She sighed as she sat down on her bed.

'There has to be a way out of this shit,' she thought. 'If there was some way to get in contact with Naraku I could have him destroy the evidence they have against me but… I was so mean to him.' She frowned. 'Geez, I didn't think this would happen. And Inuyasha- that bitch. He's planning on testifying against me to have me thrown in prison so he could be with that slack pussyhole Kagome. If I could talk to Naraku I could just get him to kill them and their families and Sango and Miroku and every one of them that dares to harm me. Naraku would do it. Naraku loves me. He'd do anything to ensure my safety.'

And then the door opened.

Kikyo frowned as a woman walked in. Kikyo recognized her immediately but kept silent. There were cameras watching her every move, recorders listening to everything she said.

"Good night Ms. Miko."

"Who the hell are you?" Kikyo asked as if she didn't know.

The woman smiled at her and leaned against the door. "Don't act as if you don't know me, Kikyo. We met at Takani Corporation."

Kikyo shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about. You have me confused with someone else."

"I'm sure I don't," Akiko said. "You don't have to worry about being recorded. I've had all the equipment in this room turned off."

Kikyo frowned. "I don't believe you."

Akiko nodded. "I don't expect you to. But I think you will once I give you this." Akiko went to her purse and handed her a cell phone. "Naraku wants to speak to you."

Kikyo's heart jumped in her chest. "You're lying."

And then the phone rang.

"He's so anxious to speak to you," Akiko said resting the phone on the desk. "You better answer."

Kikyo got up and went to the phone. She picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Kikyo?"

"Na- Naraku?"

"Kikyo are you all right?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'm fine. The police have me heavily watched though. I can't take a shit without someone standing by the door."

"Kikyo, I'm sorry about this. If I hadn't forgotten about those pictures you wouldn't be there with the police."

'Pictures?' Kikyo frowned and then remembered the pictures of him and her having sex. "It's my fault. I had wanted the pictures taken-"

"Don't blame yourself. I should've remembered." He said. "But don't worry. I want you to trust the woman who gave you the phone. She's on my side."

"She is?"

"Yes. She's put her ass on the line. She knows I'm ready to kill her if she betrays me." He told her.

"All right then,"

"Kikyo I don't want you to worry. Akiko's going to help me get you out of there and then once I get the money from my plan; we're going far away from this place."

"Okay," she said. 'I guess he doesn't know about what I did-'

"That's enough," Akiko told her as she took the phone away from her. "Naraku I'll deal with things over here. Just finish working out the plan. It commences tomorrow night."

"Fine." He said as he hung up.

Akiko looked at her. "Believe me now?"

"Whatever," Kikyo said.

Akiko put the phone away. "I heard you're pregnant."

"From who?"

"It was all around the school," Akiko said. "It's difficult keeping Naraku's henchmen from telling him everything. I'm sure you don't want him to know you're pregnant right?"

"Of course not," Kikyo told her. "I don't even want to be pregnant."

"I'm sure you don't," Akiko smirked. "And who's baby is it anyway? Because your confession tape we heard at the school clarifies that it's not the Takahashi boy's baby. So that leaves my boyfriend's brother who you raped and Naraku."

"Your boyfriend's brother?"

Akiko nodded. "Satoshi Ikeda worked for Hideka Takani… oh, I should say the late Hideka Takani since he died on Sunday. Anyway, Satoshi is Shoji Ikeda's younger brother. Sho-Sho is my boyfriend."

"He's the police that had me kidnapped and swore to kill me if Naraku hadn't let you go last Friday."

"At least you remember that. I was out cold," Akiko sighed. "That Naraku sure knows how to find gruesome ways to kill a person. I mean, he hired the KBG7 to murder me. Shit."

"And you're working with him?" Kikyo frowned. "What are you planning? I'm not stupid. He tried to kill you- what's in this plan for you?"

* * *

That's all today…tonight…tomorning people. Please review and stuff and yeah. Gnight or gmorning, whatever it is. I gurn ta bed. Lol.

Inuluver1990 goes to bed.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	202. Chapter 182: A Time to Celebrate

Just thought I'd post another chapter. I got an exam tomorrow. Please review and enjoy as always.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 182: Celebration

Akiko nodded. "Satoshi Ikeda worked for Hideka Takani… oh, I should say the late Hideka Takani since he died on Sunday. Anyway, Satoshi is Shoji Ikeda's younger brother. Sho-Sho is my boyfriend."

"He's the police that had me kidnapped and swore to kill me if Naraku hadn't let you go last Friday."

"At least you remember that. I was out cold," Akiko sighed. "That Naraku sure knows how to find gruesome ways to kill a person. I mean, he hired the KBG7 to murder me. Shit."

"And you're working with him?" Kikyo frowned. "What are you planning? I'm not stupid. He tried to kill you- what's in this plan for you?"

"I just want a cut of the money," Akiko explained. "It's as simple as that. I'm sure you understand the value of having more than enough money."

"Yes," Kikyo nodded. "If you always have more than enough then you won't ever need money."

"Exactly," Akiko said. "Now, Kikyo. I came here to basically assure you that your ass is gonna be out of this place by tomorrow evening. I've already planned your escape."

"How?"

"Don't worry just be ready,"

"Fine," Kikyo nodded.

"I also need to know some information on your boyfriend… well ex-boyfriend, Inuyasha."

Kikyo felt her anger begin to grow. "He's just a guy I used to date. He use to give me money until Kagome came around and whored with him. She lured him away from me with her slack pussy."

"And you didn't like that?"

"I don't care anymore," Kikyo said. "They could burn in hell."

"You were trying to pass off your baby as Inuyasha's?"

Kikyo sprawled out onto her bed. "It would've worked if Sango hadn't recorded me saying that shit."

"You didn't know she was?"

Kikyo shook her head.

"Why do you always seem to get recorded?" Akiko asked.

"What do you mean?"

Akiko sighed. "I mean everything you do and say always seem to be recorded like when you raped Satoshi- they have footage of you pointing your gun at him and forcing him to have sex with you from all angles. Oh the beauty of the Iris camera system. And then, you get recorded saying that you put a gun to Inuyasha's head and made him believe you had sex with him even though all you did was molest him until his cum spewed from his cock and rubbed it all over. The court will not go easy on you for any of the things you did."

"I already have my plan worked out," Kikyo said.

"And what's that?"

"I'm not saying," Kikyo told her. "You're right. Everytime I say or do something I get recorded. And quite frankly, I don't trust you too much."

"Smart bitch," Akiko said. "But if you're thinking of making an insanity case think again. There's enough proof to show that you're a calculating and manipulative little bitch that insanity will not work at all."

"Then I think death is the next option," Kikyo told her. "I might as well kill myself-"

"No don't," Akiko said. "You see, even though you don't fully trust me I think you will after I show you what I have."

"What?"

Akiko went into her purse and pulled out an object that was in a plastic bag. Akiko showed her. Kikyo gasped.

"My gun?"

Akiko nodded. "You didn't know but I've been keeping an eye on you for Naraku and so Sunday night I was in your closet when you decided you would pretend to rape Inuyasha. When he ran out, you ran out as well and I came out of the closet and took the gun you had completely forgotten about."

"You were-"

Akiko nodded again. "Listen. I'm a part of your team- Naraku's team. As a team we have to watch each other's back. I understand how important you are to Naraku, and so I kept my eye on all of your movements. I've been watching you for a while and when I saw that you forgot the gun I just knew I had to take it. And didn't the police come with a search warrant and checked the house earlier this week and found nothing?"

Kikyo nodded. "I had wondered where the gun had went-"

"I took it." Akiko clarified. "Now do you trust me? Do you know how much shit I'd be in if my boyfriend and my father- the chief of police found out what I did?" Akiko put the gun back in her bag.

Kikyo agreed. "All right then. I guess I can trust you."

"Also about the tape with you and Satoshi on it, you don't need to worry about that either. The police around here have so many holes and corruptions in their system I could easily get the evidence and destroy it without anyone knowing."

"You- you know a lot about the law and stuff." Kikyo commented.

"Of course I do," Akiko said. "If I never want to get catch I have to study it so that I can find all the loopholes. I've done a lot of studying; I know how to get out of so many predicaments with the law. You could really learn a thing or two from me."

They were silent for a moment.

"Are you going to tell Naraku you're pregnant?" Akiko asked. "I mean if he knew you were pregnant for him then that would definitely give him reason to protect you even more."

'This woman I don't really trust her yet- she's done so many things that could get her into serious problems. I don't see any motive for her to betray us. All she wants is money and I don't blame her for wanting money.' Kikyo shook her head. "I don't see the need to tell him. If I tell him he'll want me to keep it and I don't want to keep it."

"Why?" Akiko frowned.

"I want to be an actress and a baby won't help my goal. I'm going to get rid of it."

"Really?"

Kikyo nodded. "Before I start showing I'm going to go to a doctor and get it removed."

"You make it sound like a pimple."

Kikyo smirked. "Pimples are the bane of many teenager's existence, having a baby right now is a bane to my plans right now."

"And you don't care that there's a life growing in you?"

"I never wanted it to grow in me," Kikyo said. "I'm only 17. What will I do with a baby?"

"Give it up for adoption."

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "I can't give the baby fat I'll have up for adoption," she said. "I'd rather not go through all that shit."

"So even though you know Naraku will probably love you even more-"

"I don't want him to love me," Kikyo said. "I don't want anything to do with him after I get out of this shit. I don't want any connections to him. All I want is to get out and I will do anything to get out. I will tell the police anything they want to hear to get out of this hell hole-"

Akiko stared at her. "You're not worried I might tell Naraku what you're telling me now?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Naraku won't believe you."

"You're quite certain of his love for you." Akiko told her.

"Of course I am," She said. "Naraku would do anything for me."

"Kikyo?"

"Yes?"

Akiko went to her. "You hate that Kagome girl right?"

"Yes why?"

"Because I've already designed a plan to help you get your revenge on her and Inuyasha. Naraku approves and once I tell you I'm sure you will approve as well."

"What is it?"

Akiko smirked. "I'll tell you when I get you out of here tomorrow."

* * *

When Inuyasha got home it was 11pm. He got into the shower and cleaned himself up properly. He noticed that his cock was in a state of semi-arousal. He inhaled deeply. His balls were heavy. He couldn't wait to get to Kagome.

He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and headed out of the bathroom to his room. He dried off and plopped onto his bed naked. He plucked his cell phone off his nightstand and texted Kagome again.

**'I can't w8 2 c u 2nite.'**

She texted back a moment later.

**'I can't w8 either. My parents shud b sleep by 12."**

**'Mine by 2am, dad still gets horny 4 mom. I'll sneak out at 11:30'**

**'Yasha, do u really think u shud come?'**

**'Yes, I do think I shud cum- all up in my condom that will be all up in u.'**

**'YASHA!' **

**'lol. U wet yet?'**

**'ur crazy'**

**'No jus a lil horny,'**

Kagome smiled. **'I'm gettin' sleepy.'**

**'I'll come now then-'**

**'No I'll just-'**

**'I'll be there in twenty mins.'**

**'Yasha!'**

**'make it ten.'**

**'Inuyasha!'**

He didn't respond after that and when she tried to call his cell, she realized she was out of minutes. 'Great,' she thought as she got up and went to her room.

Kagome sighed as she locked the door and stripped off her pajamas. She picked up the shirt Inuyasha had asked her to wear and pulled it on. Then she loosed the plats from her hair and shook it free over her shoulders. She opened the window slightly, headed to the bed, turned off her light and got in. Inuyasha's scent was still on his shirt and it lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha decided that taking his car would alert his family too much so he climbed out of his window with a small bag of stuff, jumped off the roof and went to his neighbor's house. He spoke with his neighbor for a minute before taking his neighbors bike and headed to Kagome's house.

'I feel like someone's watching me,' he thought as he looked around. 'I'm soon to Kagome's house. It's best if I stay there until morning. I don't trust coming back out here tonight.'

When he reached her house he saw the window opened slightly and with ease he scaled the house to her window with the small bag upon his shoulder. He opened the window, put his bag in first and then went through easily. He shut it and saw Kagome's figure in the bed.

With a smile, he pulled off his shoes and went to the bed. He leaned down to whisper in her ear but all he felt was pillow.

"Kagome?"

"Over here,"

Inuyasha swung around and Kagome knocked him with the pillow she had in her hands. "Kagome-"

She swung again as she rasped softly. "How dare you stop texting me when I was trying to tell you not to come!"

"Because I didn't want you to tell me not to come, when I wanna cum and I wanna cum hard while you're cuming hard with me." He chuckled as he grabbed the pillow and threw it onto the bed, then he pulled her up to him and pulled his shirt off of her body.

"Fuck," he responded.

"Inuyasha!" she automatically covered her breasts and freshly waxed pussy.

"I gotta see this," Inuyasha went to her light and turned it on. And Kagome was standing fully naked covering herself. "Move your hands."

"Inuyasha,"

He went to her and moved her hands. "I never really got a good look at you."

She flushed a bit. "Yes you did."

"I mean while we were fucking in the closet at school."

She flushed even harder. "Yasha,"

"You're beautiful," he said as he pulled her into his arms to feel her warm, supple flesh.

"Inuyasha-"

He tilted her chin up to kiss her softly. Kagome's eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sexy ass," he murmured.

"Hmm?"

"I wanna do so much to you tonight," he said with a sigh as he put his fingers through his hair. "Just thinking about it makes my head spin."

"Wh- what do you want to do?" she asked softly.

Images of Kagome in every position imaginable came to him and then he heard rustling outside. He frowned. "hold on,"

He went to the window and looked out. He didn't see anything but he could swear he heard something. He closed the window and the curtain.

"Inuyasha?"

"Shh…" He went to her bed and yanked the sheet off.

"What are you?"

"I'm staying here tonight," he said as he handed her the blanket. "Spread that on the ground."

She did as he asked. "Why'd you look out the window?"

He didn't want to worry her. "I thought I heard something. It must've been a dog or the wind."

"Oh," she nodded. "Do you think Kikyo's still having us watched?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Kikyo's in jail. I'm not worried about her."

He took her pillows off the bed and put them on the blanket she had spread on the floor. Getting on the blanket, he opened his bag. "Kagome turn off the light, please."

"But how will we see-"

Then he pulled out a candle stick holder and two candles. "Problem solved."

When he had the candles lit, she turned the light off and sat next to him. He began pulling out a few things from his bag. He had packed them the moment his parents had gone upstairs.

"What's all of this?"

He smiled at her. "We're celebrating."

"Apple Cidar?"

"You can't drink yet so it'll have to work." He said. "We have a chilled cidar, cherries, chocolate, graham crackers…and cream… whip cream."

Kagome blinked at him. "What are we celebrating?"

He grinned. "We're officially together Kagome. I dumped Kikyo's ass and locked lips with you on stage in front of the entire school. If that doesn't send the message, I don't know what the fuck will."

Kagome felt tears come to her eyes. "When did you have time to-"

"To think about all this?" He shrugged. "After I gave my statement and the police questioned me, they sent me to sit in the back as mom and dad dealt with a bunch of legal shit and while I was texting you I was just thinking about how I'd like to celebrate. I think it's worth celebrating after all the shit we been through. Nice snacks and then a night of fucking sounds great to me. What about you?"

Kagome nodded as a tear drained from her eyes. "You are so sweet sometimes."

He smirked as he picked up a cherry. "I'm just doing this for your pussy."

She gasped and then he laughed at her reaction. "I'm joking Kagome."

She boxed him in the chest. "Meanie."

He grinned as he leaned over to kiss her. "Come on let's eat. You're going to need your energy." He pulled out seven condoms from his pocket.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Inuyasha-"

"I told you we need to deal with this situation tonight," he said taking her hand and positioning it between his legs.

"Okay," she said. "But you still have on all your clothes and that's not fair."

He smirked. "I'm just waiting for you to turn into Fuckome and rip them off of me."

Kagome flushed. "Yasha."

He took off his shirt. "Happy?"

"Your pants and your boxers."

"I'm not wearing boxers tonight," he said. "I just pulled on my pants and came here."

"You know one day your penis may get caught in your zipper and-"

He put his hand between her legs and squeezed. Kagome hushed and then moaned softly. "The only thing my penis is gonna get caught in is your pussy Kagome, so before I jump you I suggest we eat first because when I do, you'll be too preoccupied trying not to scream and I'll be on…in you all night."

"I- Inu-"

"Eat," he said moving his hand.

"At least be fair and strip all the way," she huffed at him before picking up a graham cracker.

"Fine," He loosed his button, rose up and pulled the pants off. "Happy?"

She smiled, nodded and got closer to him. "Now we're even."

"Try this," Inuyasha picked up a cracker and Kagome watched as he put a piece of chocolate on it, then the whip cream and lastly the seedless cherry on top.

"Ooooh can I have it?" she asked reaching for it.

"Make your own," he said.

"But I want yours," she grinned at him. "Please."

"How about we just make all of them together one time?"

She nodded and they prepared the crackers. "They're pretty." She said.

"I wanted strawberries but we only had cherries in the fridge."

"I like cherries," she said.

"I don't really like em." He told her.

"I'll make a cherry pie and then you'll love them."

"I only love one specific cherry."

"Hmm? Which cherry?"

He rolled his eyes. "The one between your legs."

"Inuyasha!" she punched him. "You're so horny."

He chuckled. "You turn so red when I say things like that. I thought you'd be use to it."

Kagome bit into her cracker that was loaded with cream and chocolate. "I don't think I'll ever get use to your horniness."

He watched as Kagome licked her lips. "I won't be like this ALL the time. I just-"

"I know," she said with a nod. "I don't mind it. I think it's really funny and sexy when you get so one-track minded."

"I'm not one-track minded."

"Inuyasha what are you thinking about?"

"Hmm?" he picked up his cider and put it to his lips. "You."

"What about me?"

"Umm…"

"Don't lie," she said.

"Okay, okay. I'm a little one-track minded right now," he admitted. "But what do you expect when your nipples are poking out and you're already wet."

"True," she said picking up her cider. "Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm really happy we're together now."

"So am I," he said.

"I'm a little scared though-"

"Why?" he asked as he pulled her to sit between his legs. His arms wrapped around her lovingly as he positioned his face in her neck.

* * *

And that's all folks. I'll try to post as soon as possible but yeah. I still got a few exams and stuff to study for so yeah… I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	203. Chapter 183: Taken Away

Another chapter guys. Please enjoy. Reviews please.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 183: Taken Away

Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I'm really happy we're together now."

"So am I," he said.

"I'm a little scared though-"

"Why?" he asked as he pulled her to sit between his legs. His arms wrapped around her lovingly as he positioned his face in her neck.

"You're 18 and I'm only 16- it'll cause problems-"

"As far as I'm concerned, all my legal documents have me as 17." He said. "I've lived all my life thinking I'm younger than I really am and so it's not my fault if I've decided to stay 17 until everything's legalized already. Dad was talking to me about signing papers and shit but Kagome I really don't care how old I am when it comes to being with you."

"Our parents-"

"They know we're together intimately," Inuyasha said. "They didn't stop us the moment they found out so why stop us now? Just because I'm 18 by some twisted turn of events? If my parents had a big problem with us being together they should've said."

She looked at him. "Inuyasha how'd you expect them to say that when they saw us on that tape?"

"Kagome, I get what you're saying but listen- our parents didn't even tell us not to do what we're doing," he said. "That's because they understand that we're old enough to make our own decisions. They can't force us to do certain things and to not do certain things. As far as I'm concerned, they taught me that with every decision I make there's a consequence. I know that being with you right now can cause problems because of our age difference but Kagome I really don't give a flying fuck. I want to be with you and so I'm with you. We're celebrating finally being together and I don't want to hear anymore about this shit until tomorrow when I'm probably face to face with your parents for staying here overnight."

"You're staying here over night?"

He nodded. "It won't do my mom's stress level any good if she finds out I snuck out the house late at night and then I snuck back in even later at night. She'd do much better finding out I just slept with you all night in a safe and secure place. I really hope she doesn't find out but knowing my dad he probably already knows and then knowing my mom, she'll pry whatever he knows out of him and then she'll know too."

"I guess you can stay all night then. I really don't want you going out there so late at night either." She said.

"Then it's settled." He said as he finished his cider. "I can't wait till your old enough to drink."

"Why?"

"So I can see how you get when you're tipsy."

"You just want to take advantage of me."

He grinned as his large hands cupped her breasts. "I'm already taking advantage of you and you're not even drunk."

"Behave."

"Not tonight," he smirked. "I'm gonna have my dirty way with you all night."

"Well you certainly prepared for it," Kagome said picking up a condom. "Banana flavored?"

"They caught my eye at the pharmacy." He said.

Kagome opened it and smelled it. "It really does smell like banana."

"Great," he murmured. "You finished eating?"

There were like two and a half of the crackers left but Kagome nodded. "Yes."

Inuyasha packed up the stuff and put them back into his bag, Kagome dusted off the sheet as Inuyasha got up and put the candle holder with the lit candles onto her desk and put his bag in the chair. Then he turned and found Kagome laying on the sheet, looking at him.

"What you looking at?" he asked.

"Nothing much," she snipped at him.

Inuyasha's lip twitched as he went to her. "Is that so?"

She nodded as she sat up. "You think you're so big that I can't keep my eyes off of you?"

He smirked as he pinned her down on the sheet. "I know I'm so big that you can't keep your eyes off of me. Now what were you looking at again?"

Kagome bubbled with laughter. "My handsome and finally official boyfriend."

"And…"

"And his obviously aroused penis."

"Good," he said as he leaned down to kiss her. "Now wrap those arms and legs around me and prepare yourself for a nice rousing fuck… but remember the parents are home."

* * *

Yusuke held Saya's lush naked body to his as he kissed her along her neck. She had been so worked up when she had gotten the call from the funeral home concerning Hideka's funeral. She was still crying a little, but he couldn't blame her. Takani had affected their entire lives with the information he had passed on before his death.

"Are you okay Saya?"

She nodded with a sniffle. "I'm sorry I'm like this-"

"No, you have a right to be like this," he said. "When the funeral is over and the will is read and everything is settled the pain will ease."

"I- I don't still love him."

"I know you don't," he told her. "But you don't hate him either. We are all caught in the middle of the emotional spectrum when it comes to how we feel about him- even me."

Saya nodded again. "Every time I think about the years we were together, things I hated him for- I understand why he did what he was doing and now- now I don't hate him for those things."

"Your life was very important to him Saya," Yusuke said. "Even though there were times when we could question the level of importance like when he left you in the parking lot of Takani Corporation naked and freezing."

"I remember."

"Sorry for bringing that up."

Saya shook her head. "It's all right Yusuke," she said. "I think his mind was deteriorating… he died of cancer. He knew he had it and yet- he did nothing to treat it- he let it spread and now he's…"

"He didn't get it treated because it would've taken him away from the one thing he obviously loved doing since he couldn't have you." Yusuke said.

"What's that?"

"Watching over you."

Saya looked at him. "Do you- do you think he's watching now?"

Yusuke shrugged. "I don't know. It's kind of weird thinking about him watching us while we were having sex but… maybe he's passed on to the other realm. I mean he confessed everything before he died. He gained your forgiveness. I think he's done essentially everything he could do and now he's moved on."

"You- you think he went to a good place?"

"He did do a lot of evil things," Yusuke said. "But the reasons- they all seemed to be connected to making sure that you and Kagome were always taken care of, provided for and all right. I guess if we were to weigh the good over the bad, I'd have to say that maybe he did go to a good place."

"I don't think he was an evil man,"

Yusuke nodded. "Everyone does wrong in their lives. Life just really fucked him over."

"Life really did do him bad didn't it?"

"I mean- he could've changed a few things and probably be happy with you, with every choice there's a consequence. He decided not to tell you about a whole lot of things and in the end, he discovered that you're the type of person who is willing to help in any way you can to make a situation a little better. He found that out too late."

Saya sighed. "Even if he had found out that part of me sooner- I- I was really closed off from him. To be honest, the only way I would've believed anything he said- especially the confessions- he really would have needed to be dying. That's the only way I would've believed him. I was just- just so angry and hurt by him."

"I understand Saya," he said. "Now let's get some rest."

"You- you don't think Inuyasha's coming here then?"

And then the phone rang. Yusuke picked up.

"Goodnight Yoshida residence."

"Yusuke this is Inutaisho,"

"Goodnight Taisho, what's the reason for the late night call?"

"Wife's in the kitchen, while she's there I just thought you should know that Inuyasha is more than likely in Kagome's room as we speak."

"What?"

"I don't want to worry her too much, but if you can confirm if he's there-"

"Do you want me to call back?"

"Yes."

"All right then. I'll call back in 5 minutes."

"Okay."

Yusuke hung up the phone and got up out of the bed.

"Yusuke? What did Inutaisho want?"

"He just wanted to tell me that Inuyasha's in Kagome's room right now."

Saya's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"He wants me to confirm." Yusuke pulled on his pants and a shirt.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know give me a suggestion,"

Saya shrugged. "You can't just barge into the room. Her door has a lock on it."

"Then I'll just listen and when I hear the voice, then I'll raise hell."

Saya blinked at him. "You're angry?"

"Yes," he said.

"Why? We know they're together intimately and they love each other-"

He interrupted. "It's just the fact that this love they have for each other- I'm starting to wonder if it's really love or just a whole bunch of teenage lust. On top of that, Inuyasha's 18, doesn't it click to them that the law will have a lot to say about such a relationship? Court cases cost money. Settling things with the law out of court costs money. I've just found out that I've got 3 children-"

"4"

"Kikyo's not my child," Yusuke said.

"Yusuke!"

"As I was saying. I don't mind them being together- dating, going out and stuff like that but they need to understand that having sex is off limits until Kagome is 18. It wasn't exactly right for them to be having sex while they were underage but this age thing is a serious matter that needs to be dealt with. If they keep this up Inuyasha's gonna end up in jail and Kagome won't do too well knowing she help put him there."

And then he walked out of the room.

Saya sighed. 'Have I failed as a parent by letting Kagome and Inuyasha have sex- I mean- I didn't tell them it was okay but then I didn't tell them that it wasn't okay because I understand that they are old enough to make their own decisions but I guess Yusuke's right- age is a serious thing when it comes to the law and I really don't want another court case because of this. I want them to be together and I want them to be happy but I also want them to control their passion and their obvious lust for each other. But am I being too greedy? Am I asking for too much from these children?'

* * *

Inuyasha was licking Kagome's neck and splaying kisses all over her making her laugh. She was sensitive everywhere and it thrilled him every time she broke out into fits of laughter whenever he touched her.

There was no need for him to rush their lovemaking simply because he planned to stay all night. And even though his cock was burning to sink home, he was just enjoying her happiness.

"Inuyasha!"

* * *

Yusuke walked down the hall to Kagome's room and stopped when he heard Kagome laugh out Inuyasha's name.

'He always makes her so happy,' Yusuke thought. 'I don't want to break this up but… Kagome's just not old enough and-'

Yusuke sighed and turned back around to go to his room. He would confirm with Inutaisho first.

"You didn't raise hell?" Saya asked.

"He's in there but I'm gonna call Taisho to confirm and see what he has to say,"

"All right,"

Yusuke picked up the phone and dialed Inutaisho's number.

"Yusuke." Inutaisho answered.

"He's in there." Yusuke said.

"That boy-"

Then Yusuke heard Izayoi in the background. "Tell him get home! How dare he sneak out the house again! Doesn't he know how worried I get when he does that! And his car is here! Did he walk! Oh my gosh! If he walked let him stay there. I- I'll deal with him in the morning. No! Inutaisho get dressed and bring him home!"

"Izayoi calm down honey," Inutaisho sighed. "I'm gonna kick his ass."

"You can tell her he's fine and I'll let him stay if she wants. I'll put him in the guest room-"

"That won't work. He'll be in Kagome's room again the moment you get back in yours."

"What do you suggest?" Yusuke asked. "I was about to bang on the door and tell him to get out of her room."

"That won't do any good. I'm telling you. I know my son. Right now, he just wants to be with her."

"He couldn't wait-"

"Patience has never been a Takahashi virtue," Inutaisho said.

"All right then what do you suggest?" Yusuke asked. "He knows he's 18 and this can cause a lot of problems-"

"It's taken care of."

"What?"

"I've done the only thing I knew I could do. He won't like it but it's the only way." Inutaisho said. "Control has never been a Takahashi strongpoint either but sometimes we just need to learn how to control ourselves the hard way."

"What did you do?"

"Don't worry," Inutaisho said.

And then Yusuke's doorbell rang.

* * *

That's it for now people. Hope you liked. I better go study. Please review and keep enjoying the story.

Inuluver1990 goes to study.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	204. Chapter 184: Taken Away 2

Hey guys, I just realized I named chapter 183 the wrong thing. 183 is actually named… hmm… I guess it doesn't matter anymore no biggie. I usually write like multiple chapters in one and then split them into different chapters and name them. But anyway.

Yeah so I finished my exam and I think I did okay. Um… I still have my Spanish exam to study for and I'm not sure if my Oral Tradition class has an exam yet I have to find out. Then for my college medical I need to get a shot. Then I need to get advised and registered for Spring 2011. (Geez). I can't wait till all this stuff is straight. Anyway, I'm hoping to have more chapters coming since school is about to close so please let's be a little more patient. Saturday is gonna be a looooong day for these wonderful characters. We have a funeral and then prom night so yea… can't wait to write them! But I need to watch some Bleach and then get back into another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 184: Taken Away 2

Inuyasha got off of Kagome. "Shit," he said when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Inuyasha?"

"Put on your clothes Kagome-"

"But Inuyasha-"

"Just do it, quickly" Inuyasha said as he pulled on his pants and his shirt.

Kagome got dressed swiftly and watched as Inuyasha picked up the condoms and put them in her top drawer. He went to the door and unlocked it.

"What's going on?"

"I heard a car pull up." Inuyasha said and then looked out the window. There was a cop car. "Why the fuck am I not surprised?"

"Inuyasha?"

He sighed. "I better get my kisses in while I can. Come here."

"What's going on?"

"Look out the window."

Kagome looked and her eyes widened when she saw the cop car. "Inuyasha!"

He nodded. "Don't worry about it," he said. "I knew someone was following me when I was coming here- it was probably Kikyo's watchman or something. They probably contacted the police. That bitch just can't leave us the fuck alone."

"You- you're gonna go to-"

He pulled her into his arms. "Kagome, don't worry about it. As far as I'm concerned, we didn't have sex. They'll probably hold me on intent and attempt to have sex with a minor but other than that- I'll be fine. Bail shouldn't be a problem. I'm newly 18. It's not as if I'm some 43 year old sneaking around with a 16 or 17 year old."

"A- are you sure?"

He nodded. "Now before they come to take me away, let me kiss you."

"O- okay,"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and then closed the distance between their lips. They stayed like that for a good five minutes before two officers barged in and handcuffed Inuyasha. As they read him his rights to remain silent and everything Inuyasha told Kagome not to cry and that he'd be all right.

Kagome followed them down the stairs and out the door. Inuyasha got into the cop car and watched as Kagome leaned against the doorpost dressed in his large shirt as he was taken away. He saw the tear drip from her eyes before they left and then he closed his.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was in his car driving toward Kagome's house. His father had called him to ring Inuyasha by the neck and bring him home. Right now, Sesshoumaru was more than ready to punch Inuyasha in his face for causing more problems for them all.

"Sesshoumaru why don't you take a deep breath you look about ready to blow up,"

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagura. "I don't know why you didn't stay home and sleep. Didn't you say your side was hurting?"

She rubbed her side. "You're just angry because I don't want to have sex tonight."

"You haven't wanted to have sex many nights now. We used to do it every day and now it's twice a week. Are you getting tired of me?"

"No," she said. "I just rather cuddle with you sometimes. I mean having sex is amazing with you but to be honest, I've never been able to just talk all night with a man without sex being involved and I really like doing that."

"And here I thought you were hiding something from me." He said.

"Hiding something?" Kagura frowned. "What the hell could I be hiding?" she rubbed her side some more.

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Oh look we're here!"

"Are you hiding anything from me Kagura?"

"You tell me."

"Yes."

Kagura shrugged. "Believe that then."

He turned into Yusuke's yard and saw Kagome standing up at the door. When he and Kagura went to her, she explained that Inuyasha was taken to the station. Sesshoumaru and Kagura left a while later heading to the station when Sesshoumaru got a call from his father.

"You can go home Sesshoumaru. Sorry for pulling you out of bed."

"It's fine," Sesshoumaru said changing direction and heading home. "What are you going to do with Inuyasha?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Kagome went to her room, not looking at her parents and saw the candles on the dresser still lit. She blew them out, and instead of getting on the bed, she got on the floor with her blanket and pillow and fell asleep wishing Inuyasha was there with her.

* * *

Akiko was in Shoji's hotel room, her new home, asleep when Shoji trudged in. It was hitting 2 o'clock and he was drained. He couldn't wait to get to bed. He headed for the shower and didn't even wait for it to heat up, he just got in, lathered up, washed off and got out. Drying quickly, he didn't even put on anything. He just went to the bed and got in.

Instinctively, Akiko wrapped her body around his. "Are you asleep?"

"Maybe,"

He turned to look at her. She opened her eyes and a small smile lit her face. "You look tired."

"I am," he said.

"You should retire then," she suggested. "You're getting so old-"

He growled at her and she laughed. She knew how much he hated when she got on him about his age. He was only 30.

"I'm kidding," she said as she cuddled next to him. "What's going to happen to that girl?"

"Kikyo?"

Akiko nodded.

"More than likely jail time. There's enough evidence to prove without a shadow of doubt that she's an evil, manipulative schemer."

"That's good," Akiko said with a smile. "Girls like her deserve to be jailed."

"I agree," he closed his eyes for a moment. "Akiko where did you go after your dad and I left the school with the Miko girl?"

"I stayed at the school for a little while. I haven't been in a school for quite a few years and it was kind of nostalgic." She told him.

"Where'd you go after that?" he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just answer," he said.

"I went for a little ride around town that's all."

"I don't believe you," he told her.

Akiko moved from him. "Geez. My own boyfriend doesn't believe me!"

"Akiko, you have so many secrets it's really difficult for me to trust you."

"I'm your girlfriend!" she shouted at him. "You should at least try to believe me!"

"I'm trying," he said as he sat up. "But you worry me when you go missing for hours."

She stared at him. "You were really worried?"

"Yes Akiko," he exhaled. "You don't know how much stress you put me through when you go missing."

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

He looked at her. "You're apologizing?"

She nodded. "I just- I guess I'm just so use to going off on my own that it never really occurred to me that anyone's really missing me. So yes, I'm apologizing. I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate of your feelings. I don't blame you for not trusting me."

"'Kiko-"

She sighed. "You know when I got home, I took a long bath and I had some food brought up and I laid in the bed thinking about us and the future and things like that and- and I guess I'm really warming up to the fact that maybe- maybe I could- I could possibly be in love with you."

Shoji blinked at her as his heart pounded. "Akiko are you- are you serious?"

She smiled at him softly. "Shoji- I- I honestly don't know how you did it- but- I- I think I really am falling in love with you."

"You think?"

She nodded. "I'm- I'm not too sure. How- how about I tell you if I'm sure on Sunday morning?"

He frowned. "Sunday morning?"

"Yes," she said. "Sunday morning is the beginning of a new week. It'll represent the beginning of a new life for me if I'm able to realize my feelings for you because honestly, I- I've never felt the way I'm feeling now for any other guy I've been with. You make me happy, you satisfy me on every level and you and my dad get along even though I think it's kind of weird you two are partners."

"Akik-"

She smiled at him as she got up and sat in his lap. "Shoji, I'm thinking about stopping using the pill."

His eyes widened and she felt his body respond immediately under him. "That means-"

"It's just a thought," she said. "I'll have an answer for that on Sunday morning. What are your thoughts on that Sho-Sho? If I stop then I could get pregnant and-"

Shoji's head spun a little as he thought of Akiko actually becoming pregnant for him. "I think- I think that'd be amazing if you're ready. But I'm sure your dad would want to walk you down the aisle and officially give you to me first."

"Marriage?"

He nodded.

"I'll- I'll have an answer to that on Sunday as well then."

"You- you don't have to rush."

She shook her head. "It's no rush Shoji," she said with a sigh as she cuddled into him. "Now since you're tired, I guess sleep is the best thing for you. So let's go to sleep."

"You don't want to-"

She grinned at him. "Of course I do, but I've decided that I'll fuck you like crazy tomorrow night. It'll be so good you'll get drunk off my pussy, you'll feel so good you'll think you're tied to the bed never wanting to leave."

"I'm not too tired to fuck you tonight-"

She smiled. "Sleep."

"But I-"

She ground her pelvis into his. "Keep all that for me tomorrow night," she said. "I want it nice and hard so we can go for hours. So don't make any plans. Just be here at 7."

"Seven?"

She nodded. "The earlier we start the more time we have."

"I'll see what I can do to be here then."

"Good." Then she closed her eyes as she laid atop his chest.

Shoji sighed as he closed his eyes as well. 'I do believe that Akiko loves me but… but why is her grandmother warning me to not believe her?'

'He's thinking. That's never a good sign,' And then she began to kiss his neck. "I change my mind. I think I want some tonight. I'm already wet and it's bothering me"

"You-"

Shoji groaned in pleasure as she grabbed his turgid length and sank it deep into her. "Hmm…" she moaned. "There was no way I could possibly wait till tomorrow night for this. It's so good. Grab my ass Shoji."

He did as told as she moved languidly atop him. "Soo good," she moaned in his ear. "No way I could resist this temptation. How about you Shoji?"

Shoji couldn't form words at that moment. This was exactly what he needed to relieve himself and sure he was tired but he was never tired to have her lush little body. Then Shoji grabbed her ass tightly and rolled them until he was on top thrusting his body hard, fast and deep into her.

"SHOJI!" she moaned as he rode her body.

He grunted and groaned atop her, unable to resist spreading her legs even wider as he thrust into her. It felt so good and he was so close.

And then Akiko wrapped her arms and her legs around him tightly as her climax shook her body. Shoji shot his heavy load up into her as a low groan escaped passed his lips. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms, reveling in the warmth and passion of their waning lovemaking.

'I want to believe you Akiko,' Shoji thought as his eyes began to close. 'But why is your grandmother insisting that I don't?'

'I really love you Shoji,' she thought as they drifted to sleep.

* * *

I'm starting to see a little detail I wish I could change but it's already set in the story so I can't change it. I'm thinking I should've made Akiko 27 and Shoji 34. Akiko is 23 and I realize that's still young but anyway. It's just a tiny detail. I do love when Akiko gets on Shoji about his age though, it's kinda funny to me.

That's it for now people. Hope you liked. I better go study. Please review and keep enjoying the story.

Inuluver1990 goes to study.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	205. Chapter 185: Akiko's Motive

It would be absolutely terrible of me not to post a chapter for you guys on the start of a new month. Geez what kind of writer would I be? Lol. But first I gotta vent a little

For all haters write your own stories so people can tell you what a load of shit you wrote. (I hate anonymous haters- it's so cowardly and pathetic. Seriously, stop chugging down the hatorade and do something productive with your life. Shit.)

Venting finished. Just thought I'd throw that out there because I think I read another flame from an anonymous hater named… I won't name the person and give them that satisfaction of me actually acknowledging her/him- definitely not worth anymore of my time.

Lol. Anyway on with the story. Please review. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 185: Akiko's Motive

"Good morning. Be ready for 5:30pm." Akiko told the person on her cell-phone. "I already explained the plan. Just be ready."

Then she hung up and rested the phone on the shelf and got into the shower. 'I'm sorry Shoji but I won't allow you to get in the way of my plans.'

Shoji rolled over and saw that Akiko was out of the bed. He yawned and sat up. He heard the shower running. He looked at the time it was 5:25am. "She's actually up for breakfast?" he frowned. 'She usually sleeps late… something's not right.'

Shoji got up and headed for the bathroom. He opened the door and there she was in the shower washing her hair. He stared for a long moment as the steam cleared and then he could see her clearly.

"If you're coming in come in and stop letting out the steam," she said to him with her eyes closed.

"You're up early," he said as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"You want breakfast right?"

He nodded picking up his toothbrush. "Usually I'm the one who wakes you up and yet-"

She opened her eyes to look at him. He was brushing his teeth. "I felt unusually happy to wake up early. I kinda stared at you for a while before I went to bathe. Do you know you snore lightly?"

"Do I?"

She nodded. "I squeezed your nose and you nearly swatted me off the bed," she laughed.

"Is that so?"

"Yup!" she grinned at him.

He washed out his mouth and his brush and then went to her. "You're beautiful when you smile like that."

"Hmm?"

He put his hands on her slim waist. "I think I'm gonna join you."

She held her hands out to his chest stop him. "No. You're big!"

"My cock's big and you don't complain about that," he told her as he got in the shower with her.

"Now there's hardly any space to move!"

He wrapped his arms around her to hold her to him. "I think the space is perfect."

"You're just horny,"

He smiled at her. "Doing it only once for the night would make any man in love horny in the morning. Let's just make love all day."

'Oh Shoji,' Akiko looked up at him. "You have to work-"

"I'll call in sick," he said.

"No. You're going." She told him sternly. "I don't want daddy thinking I'm the reason you aren't to work and then he comes to lecture me-"

"About that," Shoji smirked. "I'm actually glad you're up," he said.

"Why?"

Shoji's large hands roved over her body. "Because you're dad's coming to eat breakfast with us. He wants to see you."

"WHAT!"

He smirked at her. "I agreed. I don't want him thinking I've got you locked away from the world or anything like that."

"He saw me yesterday!" she shouted.

"Yes and you didn't even give him the chance to speak to you," Shoji said. "It's not all that bad 'Kiko."

"YES IT IS!" she hoped out of the shower. "He's gonna stare at us!"

"So," Shoji lathered up.

Akiko grabbed her towel. "You- you aren't embarrassed?"

"I have nothing to be embarrassed about." He said. "You're a beautiful girl and I'm in love with you. I've been in love for like 5 years so no, I honestly don't see the need to be embarrassed."

Akiko walked out of the bathroom and then she heard her cell phone ring. 'SHIT!' she ran back into the bathroom and saw the phone in Shoji's hand.

"Who's this?" he asked her.

She took the phone from him and saw the text message. 'See you at 11'

"Who are you seeing at 11?" Shoji asked getting out of the shower.

"My grandmother," she said walking out of the bathroom.

Shoji followed. "You're lying again!"

"I am not!" She told him as she put on her underwear. "I am seeing her at 11."

"For what then?"

She frowned at him. "None of your business!"

"Damn it Akiko!" He shouted at her. "Stop hiding things from me!" He picked up a lamp and threw it into the wall.

* * *

Kagome was up early. She just couldn't sleep properly knowing Inuyasha had gotten in trouble last night for coming to be with her. She picked up her cell phone and dialed his number but he didn't answer.

"Why isn't he answering? Maybe he's asleep?" she frowned as she looked at the clock. It was only 5:39. She bit into her lip. 'It's still early.' She thought as she put her phone down. 'Gotta pee.'

She got up off the floor where she had slept and stretched the cricks out of her back. She did not sleep well. Then she headed for the bathroom. When she was done she washed her hands and walked back to her room.

Slumping on the bed, she stared up at her ceiling. 'I'll call Inuyasha when I wake up again."

She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep again.

* * *

Akiko's eyes widened as she looked at him. "Shoji-"

He decided to sit on the bed to calm himself before he did something he knew he would regret, but at that moment she was just scaring the shit out of him. He was very worried that she was getting herself into something he could possibly prevent. Shoji took a deep breath and put his fingers to his temples.

"Shoji?"

"Just go Akiko," he said softly. "Just go wherever you want to go. Don't tell me if you don't want me to know."

"Shoji-" she went to him. "Shoji. I told you the truth."

He looked at her. "I just feel like you're hiding something big from me. Your grandmother has warned me to not believe anything you say. Why would she make that kind of warning?"

Akiko sighed. "I've dropped through her radar a few times so she doesn't know what I'm doing. But Shoji honestly, I'm not doing anything bad."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm- I'm trying to find out how... how a close person to me died,"

He blinked at her. "Akiko?"

Tears slipped from her eyes. "I'm- I'm trying to find out who did it because I don't really think she just died on her own. I- I just- I just want to know Shoji."

'He didn't want to pry too much into her life so he didn't ask her who she was talking about.' Shoji put his arms around her. "Akiko, if that's what you were doing why not tell me?"

She shook her head. "I- I don't want any help Shoji," she said softly. "This is something I need to do for myself."

He nodded. "Don't you think a little help would make your search go faster?"

She shook her head. "I've got clues Shoji. I've been working on this all my life. I think I've almost got it. I just- I just need a little more time and I need you to trust me. I've got everything under control."

"All right then," he said with understanding. "Do you need anything else?"

"Um…" she began to shake her head. "A little money would be good," she said. "I mean I'm working on making some money so I don't have to worry you about it."

"It's fine," he said. "I've got more than enough so don't worry about worrying me about it. If you need it- or even if you just want it then don't be afraid to ask."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yes, Akiko. I just want to make certain that you're not getting yourself into anything dangerous. I understand that you want to find out some very important information but you have to be careful how you go about finding that out. And when you do what will you do then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Akiko what will you do when you find out who… killed that close friend"

She blinked at him. "I don't know yet."

"Akiko," he frowned. "You're a trained fighter, you know how to work with weaponry and bombs, you're well versed in law, your father is a chief police officer, you have many police friends who wouldn't hesitate to help you through any situation and you have me."

"I know-"

"Then what are you going to do?" he asked. "I've already heard your thoughts on the justice system and how you think it's best if people take matters into their own hands. Are you thinking of doing that Akiko?"

"I don't really know what I'm thinking, Shoji," she said softly. "I'm still searching for the answer."

"Akiko,"

"Yes?"

"Promise me," he said to her. "Promise me that you'll come to me when you find out who killed your close friend."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't want you trying to deal with it by yourself." He told her. "I want to help you."

"I don't even know if she was really killed or if she just died naturally, it was covered up." She explained.

He nodded. "Akiko if you come to me I'll see if I can find out anything. Does your dad know-"

She shook her head. "Dad thinks I've moved on." She said with a sigh. "I guess- I guess I don't want him to worry about me so I made him believe that I did move on when in truth I haven't given up on finding out how she died."

"And you're not going to tell him?"

"No." she said getting up to put on the rest of her clothes. "Don't tell him either I don't want him worried."

"I won't." he told her as he also got up to put on his clothes. "Why don't you tell your grandmother then?"

Akiko sighed. "That old woman will only get in the way," she said. "She's gonna try to help me and I don't want that so don't tell her anything either because I know you two talk."

"It's- it's not like that Akiko," he told her. "It's not as if we spend hours talking. It's usually 10 minutes no less than 20 and it's always about you. She's worried."

Akiko shrugged into her tight jeans. "When I go to see her I'll assure her that there's nothing to be worried about."

"All right then," he said.

Then she came to him. "Shoji?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell them," she looked up at him. "Please?"

He stared at her for a long moment. "I won't Akiko."

She put her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

"But you have to promise me that you won't do anything reckless."

She gave him a smile. "Define reckless."

He put his hands on her waist. "Anything dangerous."

She tapped her chin with her finger. "But everything is dangerous, even thinking."

"Akiko don't do anything that could put your life in danger,"

She sighed. "Shoji walking across the street is putting my life in danger. Eating food from fast food restaurants is dangerous."

"You know what I mean!" he told her.

"I know," She smirked as she pulled his head down to lock lips with him. "Now put on some clothes so we can go down to eat." Then she cupped him between the legs. "Of course, if you'd rather stay up here and let me…"

"Behave," he said moving from her talented hands.

"All right. I guess I can wait till 7. I've ordered some nice red wine and a fish dinner"

"Sounds great."

She smiled at him and stared at his lean body. "Fuck," she said softly.

"What?" he asked.

"You're really tempting right now," she told him.

He pulled his shirt on and stared at her. "If you want it-"

She laughed when she saw his body respond. "I can wait."

"Fine," Shoji pulled on his boxers and then his pants. "You ready?"

"Yup!" she headed out of the room.

He followed behind her and locked the door. But before she could head down the hall he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"Shoji?"

* * *

Kagome woke up again minutes later and frowned at the clock. "GEEZ!" she thought as she stared at it. It was only 5:45am. She picked up her phone again and tried to call it. She really wanted to speak to Inuyasha.

He didn't pick up.

"Why isn't he picking up the phone?" she thought as she got up and went to her room phone. She picked it up and began to dial his home number. "It's too early to call his house." She sighed and hung the phone back up."

'Just go to bed Kagome,' she thought as she headed back for the bed. "When I wake up again I'll call him."

* * *

Shoji pressed Akiko up against the door. "I didn't get my morning kiss."

She blinked at him. "We'll be late for breakfast."

"So."

"My father's probably waiting."

"He can wait a few minutes more." Shoji said closing the short distance between them

"No I can't."

Akiko and Shoji looked and saw Akira Yamato in the hall with a room attendant.

"Father." Akiko focused on him and then the waitress. 'This woman looks kind of like Kikyo's friend- Sango. That must be her mother.'

"Akira," Shoji stepped away from Akiko a little bit.

Akira looked at the room attendant. "Thank you for showing me up."

She nodded and walked away. Then Akira looked at Shoji and Akiko. "It's really not nice to keep me waiting."

"Good morning daddy," Akiko smiled and went to hug him.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything,"

"N-" Shoji started to respond when Akiko mischievously interrupted

"Just his morning kiss," Akiko replied.

Shoji's lip twitched and Akiko noticed. 'He's gonna have my ass for that. Oh well. He does the most wonderful thing to my ass anyway.'

"I can go back down-"

"No!" Akiko said grabbing her father's hand. "Let's go down and have breakfast. Come on Sho-Sho!"

'I can't wait for 7pm. Your ass is mine.' He thought as he followed behind Akiko and her father.

* * *

Two hours later, Izayoi was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when the phone rang. She looked at her husband who was seated reading the newspaper.

"That's probably Kagome again," he said getting up. "She's called Inuyasha's cell phone 7 times."

Izayoi sighed. "Answer the phone."

Inutaisho got up and went to the phone. "Good morning Takahashi residence, Inutaisho speaking,"

"G- good morning Mr. Takahashi," Kagome responded.

"Good morning Kagome, how may I help you?" he asked.

"Is it possible for me to speak to Inuyasha please?"

"He isn't home Kagome."

Kagome felt her heart drop. "He- he isn't home?"

"No. He snuck out the house last night and-"

"You mean you don't know that Inuyasha was taken to the police station?" Kagome asked a little panicked.

Inutaisho sighed. "Yes I do know Kagome."

There was a long pause.

"Kagome?"

"I understand Mr. Takahashi," she said. "Inuyasha's probably gone out this morning or something."

"No he hasn't." He told her. "Actually he hasn't been home all night."

Kagome felt her heart drop. "I- I'm sorry. I- I don't really comprehend what you're saying, Mr. Takahashi."

"He's at the station,"

Kagome held her head. "Bail- bail wasn't possible?"

"I'm sure it was-"

"Then why-"

"Kagome, I don't expect you to understand this-"

"You knew he was taken to the station last night, you didn't go to bail him out?" she asked him.

"No, I didn't." Inutaisho was never one to lie.

"W- w- why?" she asked softly. "I- I don't understand," she said.

"I will try to explain it Kagome-"

"What did Inuyasha do that would make you- you as his father- a man who says he loves his son- what would make you leave him there in a cold, dank, dirty, lonely cell?" Kagome felt tears come to her eyes. Just the thought of Inuyasha sleeping in a jail cell made her stomach turn.

"I sense your worry Kagome." He said.

"I'm- I'm sorry Mr. Takahashi, I have to go" she told him, her voice becoming a little cold. "I don't think there's any reason you could give me that would make me understand how you could leave Inuyasha in that strange place. He's not a criminal. He doesn't belong there. If you wanted to punish him- why take that route?"

"Kagome?"

"I apologize for calling so early," she said as the tears drained down her face. "I'm sorry for what happened last night. Did- did you call the police? Oh god," she cried. "You called the police for him?"

"Kago-"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Mr. Takahashi. I- I tried to ask him not to come but he wouldn't listen and he just came. We- we didn't have sex last night. We wanted to- we were going to but we didn't-"

"Kagome-"

"I'm sorry." She said as she hung up the phone.

* * *

Yes this chapter was mostly Akiko and Shoji with a splash of Kagome and Inu's parents. Just need to make sure I'm tying everything up and that there are no loop holes. Please review. I'll try to post another chapter after this.

Inuluver1990 goes to post.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	206. Chapter 186: Kagome's Hurtful Words

Another chapter! Yay! Guys I am so excited for this story. GEEEZZZZ when I tell you guys an idea that fits perfectly with everything hit me last night- seriously it knocked me out! It's crazy and it will tie together the entire story so well geeeeeeeeeezzzzz I can't wait!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 186: Kagome's Hurtful Words

Inutaisho sighed as he hung up the phone.

"That didn't sound like it went well." Izayoi handed him a plate of food.

He shook his head. "Kagome's questioning our love for Inuyasha right now. She regrets what happened last night. She thinks we called the police and quite frankly she doesn't know why we left him there in a cold, dark, lonely, dank and dirty jail cell."

Izayoi sat down with her plate of food. "I don't blame her for reacting in such a way. She's only 16. She has no children. She doesn't understand."

"I know she doesn't." he said. "I'm not worried about her. She'll probably run off to the station to see him."

"She really loves him doesn't she?"

Inutaisho nodded. "It's evident that she does but they both have to understand the complexities of love and life."

* * *

Tetsume Miko stared at his wife who was practically shouting at him.

"What do you mean they said they won't come to a deal with us?" Harune asked.

"They told me that because of Kikyo's lies, they wouldn't give her another chance," he said. "You know, I'm always telling Kikyo about her lying and now look at what's happening! That bad habit of hers is causing so many problems."

Harune rolled her eyes. "Lying especially when you lie well is not a bad habit. I think of it as a skill."

"Trust you to find something positive out of something negative," Tetsume said.

"I don't know why you're getting worked up like this," she told him as she filed her nails. "All you have to do is show up at their house and basically beg them to give us another chance. If you talk to the wife and you win her over you'll definitely be able to strike a deal with them. It's clear that the woman in the Takahashi household is the driving force for their actions. They listen to her and the thing about her she's soft, gullible and pliant. She easy to persuade and manipulate if her husband isn't around."

Tetsume frowned. "I don't intend to manipulate her-"

"All I'm saying is that if you go to her, tell her how sorry you are to have her and her family placed in such a position because of Kikyo's horrible decisions and lies, you cry a bit and do some begging and I don't doubt we'll have a chance to lessen Kikyo's sentence."

The thought of his daughter going to jail saddened him. "You really think it would work if I asked them again?"

Harune nodded. "Of course. Just work on the mistress and you'll have the entire family."

"All right then," he said getting up from the kitchen table. He was ready for work but he would still be early to get there even if he stopped to speak to Mrs. Takahashi about Kikyo.

"You're going now?"

"Yes. We don't have any time to lose," he said. "I'm willing to pay anything for Kikyo to have her freedom. She's still so young and I don't think jail is the place for her. If anything, she needs rehabilitation. We both know she has a few issues that she needs to have worked out by a specialist."

"Okay honey," she nodded. "Make sure you work on the wife. She's the key."

"Fine," he said as he went to her to kiss her but she stopped him.

"You kiss me and you'll never get to the Takahashi's house or work."

"Just a little one," he said.

"Fine," she pecked him on the lips swiftly. "Now go and strike that deal."

Tetsume sighed and nodded as he walked out of the house. 'Why do I always feel like I'm being used?'

Harune got up and went to the kitchen window to watch her husband reverse and drive off. Once he was gone she went back to the kitchen table and picked up the newspaper. The headlines read that Hideka Takani's funeral was today.

'Oh yes, he's dead,' Harune thought as her mind started drifting to moments in the past. She snapped out of it quickly. 'I think I will head to that funeral today. I should at least see his face one last time.'

* * *

Kagome's eyes were red from not only her tears but her anger. There was no way she could wrap her mind around the fact that Inuyasha's parents knew that Inuyasha was taken to the station and they hadn't bailed him out and brought him home.

"I don't believe this!" Kagome thought as she stared at the black dress on her bed. She was supposed to be dressing for a funeral but she had a change of plans. She was going to see Inuyasha. He needed her more than some dead man she didn't even know.

Kagome pulled on a light flower patterned V-neck dress that cinched in perfectly at the waist and emphasized her breasts. "Inuyasha don't worry," she said to herself. "If there's one person who actually cares about your welfare it's me."

And then there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said as she got up and went to her vanity to put on some light make-up.

The door opened.

"Kagome?"

She looked up and saw Yusuke. "Dad,"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure,"

Yusuke walked in and saw her dressed in a bright floral patterned dress and frowned. He was dressed in his black funeral attire and Kagome should've been dressed already. It was hitting 8 o'clock and the limousines that Hideka had prepared for them before his death were coming to pick them up to take them to the church for his funeral.

"Kagome why aren't you dressed?"

She put her lip gloss down and stared at him in the mirror. "I've decided not to go."

He blinked at her and went to her work desk to sit down. He saw melted candles, strawberry stems and chocolate wrappers. "Why not?"

Kagome turned to look at him properly. "Inuyasha's still at the station." She said. "He's been there overnight. I'm going to see him."

Yusuke rubbed his neck. "Kagome, your mother asked you to attend the funeral."

"I know but I can't go anymore," she told him. "Right now Inuyasha is more important than some dead man I don't know and don't want to know." Kagome said honestly.

"Kagome-"

"I don't even know why mom would want to go to that man's funeral," she picked up her brush and began brushing through her hair. "From what I've heard of him he's done a lot of terrible things to mom and then he did such a terrible thing to Inuyasha and I. I don't see why she's going. It doesn't make sense."

"You have a right to feel that way Kagome," Yusuke said. "But I think you should go so that it would make sense."

She sighed. "As I said, I'm not going. Inuyasha's parents knew he was taken to the station last night and they didn't even go to bail him out. They left him there."

"I happen to think that was a better plan than what I had," Yusuke said.

"What?" Kagome turned to look at him.

Yusuke nodded. "Last night when I found out that Inuyasha had actually snuck into your room I was a hair away from banging on the door and kicking him out of the house."

Kagome's eyes widened. "But why? You know we're together."

"Of course I know," Yusuke said. "Everyone knows Kagome. However, what everyone doesn't know it that Inuyasha is 18 not 17. You're only 16."

"So now that we know he's over age it's a problem for him to be with me?" Kagome asked. "I mean- wasn't it also a problem for him to be with me even when he was underage?"

"Kagome, it's much more of a problem now. He can go to jail-"

"He's already in jail!" Kagome tried to tamp down her anger.

"I understand you're upset Kagome but I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi had a very good reason for leaving him there."

"And what reason could that be?" Kagome asked slamming her brush onto her dresser.

He frowned at her and then his tone became serious. "Kagome sit down on the bed."

She stared at him.

"Sit."

"I really have to go-"

"Sit down Kagome," he said sternly.

Kagome sighed and went to her bed. She sat. "Yes?"

"Now, I'm going to explain to you what I think may be the reason or reasons Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi did not bail Inuyasha out-"

Kagome tapped her foot.

"- I want you to be as open minded as you can and try to listen to reason."

"All right," she said.

"He's not going anywhere Kagome,"

She stared at him.

"What I mean is you don't have to worry about him being harmed or in danger and it will only take a few minutes to talk to you so stop tapping your feet and playing with your hair. Those are impatient gestures."

She stopped and took a deep breath. "All right."

"Good." He said. "Now, here are the reasons I think Inuyasha's parents did what they did."

He was silent for a moment before continuing. "Kagome tell me something, when you and Inuyasha planned to spend the night together-"

"We didn't really plan," she said quickly. "He suggested and I okayed it."

"All right then," he nodded. "But when you okayed it did you think about what could happen when he snuck out?"

Kagome shook her head. "I didn't think he'd get arrested."

"Before getting arrested Kagome. Did you think about the fact that he would have to go through his window and jump off the roof? He could've fallen off and killed himself. He didn't take his car so that means he either walked, ran or used a bicycle," Yusuke said. "I found a bicycle outside your window."

"Okay-"

"Did you think about how dangerous it is for him to be out late at night? On a bicycle?"

"Well-"

"And did you think about the fact that someone could've been watching him? Someone could've attacked him and killed him on route to your house."

Kagome closed her eyes at the images he painted. She didn't want to think of those terrible things.

"Kagome, it's not my goal to scare you. What I want you to do is put yourself in Mrs. Takahashi's position."

She opened her eyes to stare at him. His face was serious.

"Imagine you woke up and found out that your only son just snuck out the house, got on a bike and was riding to his girlfriends house when suddenly while crossing the road, a car comes out of nowhere and knocks him down, maims him, paralyzes him, kills him."

Kagome's heart dropped at the scary thought.

"You didn't think about the fact that, his mother worries a lot about him, even for the simplest things. Kagome when you and Inuyasha plan to meet you two need to think about who's gonna be worried, think about what could happen. Meeting late at night is very risky. So many things are happening in this country and I don't blame his parents for keeping him locked up over night."

"Why!"

"Because if Inuyasha's brother had come to pick him up and take him home, there's no doubt and Taisho even said that he didn't doubt Inuyasha would sneak out again to be with you."

Kagome bit into her bottom lip. "So you're saying they left him there because they don't want him to be with me?"

Yusuke shook his head. "I'm certain they don't have a problem with you two being together but you two do need to understand that there's more to life than just being with each other physically."

"We know that-"

"Do you Kagome?" he asked. "Do you really understand that?"

"We just wanted to have some time together," she told him. "It's true we didn't go to the extreme and thought about what could happen when he snuck out to come to me-"

"You didn't think about it at all." He said. "You didn't think about the fact that his parents were worried. You didn't think about the danger his life was put in on more than one occasion. You didn't think about the fact that he's over-age and if the law finds out about a sexual relationship between you two how much problems it could put us all in."

"It's not as if we're sneaking around," Kagome said. "You, mom, and the Takahashi's know we're together intimately-"

"Yes we do but Kagome taking a matter like that to court takes money and a whole lot of it just to get everything straight so that Inuyasha doesn't end up in jail for having sex with a minor."

"So money is the issue?"

'For a man who's just found out he has more than one child, yes.' Yusuke thought. "It's a factor."

Kagome sighed. "All right, that's understood as well." She said. "I already apologized to Mr. Takahashi for last night's event. So I should apologize to you and mom as well." She told him. "I'm really sorry about what happened. We didn't think it would get like this. I'm sorry."

Yusuke stared at her. "Kagome, what I'm trying to say is that it's okay to be together but you need to understand that sneaking out or having him sneak out puts people through a lot of worry. When you have children, you'll understand how important it is to keep tabs on them. This world is becoming more and more dangerous. There are a lot of senseless deaths and violence. We want you to be with him, just next time think about other people and not just yourselves."

"Okay," she said with a nod.

"Now get dress for the funeral the limousines are coming to pick us up soon," he said getting up.

Kagome looked at him. "But I said I wasn't going."

"Kagome," he sighed. "I understand that you don't see the need to go to Hideka Takani's funeral, but your mother really wants you to go."

"I know but- but I'm sure she'd understand when I tell her that I've decided not to," Kagome told him.

He frowned at her. "Kagome. Your mother is going to need you there for support."

"Support?" Kagome looked at him confused. "I don't understand. Why does mom need support?"

"Kagome it's a long story," he said. "Just please get dressed for the funeral."

"I told you that I'm going to see Inuyasha," Kagome repeated. "He needs me more right now."

Yusuke felt his anger begin to grow. "Kagome. Listen to me. This is not up for discussion. Your mother is going to have a rough day today and I really don't want to make things worse for her."

"If you would just stop speaking in circles and tell me why this funeral is so important then maybe I'd be able to weigh my decisions better."

"There's no need to weigh Kagome because you're going to be bias anyway." He said. "All you have your mind locked on is being with Inuyasha. Why not think about your mother and the fact that she asked you to attend the funeral with her."

Kagome's forehead creased. "You're still not explaining why I should go. I mean I understand that mom wants me to go but why?"

"If you go you'll find out," he said. "It's not my place to explain this to you Kagome. So get dressed."

"Yusuke I told you. I'm not going." She said sternly. "I've made up my mind. Mom will understand when I tell her the situati-"

"Will you stop being so selfish!" Yusuke's voice boomed loudly at her.

Kagome's eyes widened as she stepped back in shock.

"Your mother is going through a lot right now. You don't understand why but if you knew what I know and what your mother knows then you wouldn't be acting this way. But Kagome I'm telling you that when you go to the funeral you will understand a lot clearer than I could ever possibly say. So for the last time get dressed for the funeral."

Kagome didn't like him shouting at her. She hated being shouted at. But worst of all, Yusuke was really taking his role as her father seriously. Kagome had better straighten him out now.

"Yusuke," she said turning her back to him. "I know I asked you if I could call you father but-"

Yusuke's eyes widened when he realized what Kagome was about to say. He interjected quickly. "Kagome, be careful about what you're going to say."

She stared at him. "You don't have the right to tell me what I should or shouldn't do because you're not really my father Yusuke."

Yusuke's heart dropped and his eyes dulled a bit.

"Kagome?"

Kagome and Yusuke looked at the door and saw Saya walk in.

"Mom," Kagome said looking at her. She was dressed down in a black dress that was so beautiful Kagome wondered if she was going to a funeral.

"What's going on?" Saya asked staring at her. "Why aren't you dressed? The limo will be here in a few minutes. If you need help I can help you now-"

"She's not going." Yusuke stood up his eyes cold, his words were blunt.

Kagome stared at him and the look on his face made her heart sink. 'Oh my gosh what did I just say to him?'

"What?" Saya's eyes snapped to him and that's when she saw his cold expression. She had never seen that look on his face before. "Yusuke?" she went to him. "What's the matter?"

"Kagome's just made it unmistakably clear that I'm not her father," he shrugged and headed toward the door.

"Kagome?" Saya looked at her.

"Saya, don't waste your time trying to persuade Kagome to go to the funeral. She doesn't want to go anymore because Inuyasha was held overnight at the police station and she would rather go and spend the day with him instead of a few hours with her family at a funeral."

"Dad-" Kagome began her heart hurting from his worded attacks.

He stared at her coldly. "It's Yoshida, Kagome." And then he walked out.

"Kagome what happened?" Saya's eyes went straight to her daughter.

Kagome sighed as she felt tears come to her eyes. "I'm not sure," she said softly.

"You're not going?"

"I-"

"Kagome you have to go to this funeral," Saya said and then she held her head as so many things hit her at once. 'Kagome doesn't want to go- but she has to go. But I've never forced Kagome to do anything she didn't want to do. And then Yusuke- I've never seen him so cold before- I have to deal with that too. And Shippo- and then the funeral. Hideka… Hideka's dead… all the things he said. Why? Why-"

"Mom?"

Tears drained down her face. "No." she said softly. "No. I- I promised I wouldn't cry-"

"Saya- the limo driver called. He's on his way here-" Yusuke came in and saw Saya shaking and Kagome wondering what was going on.

"Mom?"

Saya began to shake her head and then she crumpled to the floor her hands in her face.

"Saya!" Yusuke went to her. "Saya?"

* * *

Yeah so I hate the number 6 so you guys will more than likely see another chapter coming in the next hour or so. Please review to this chapter. Thank you for reading. I love you guys.

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	207. Chapter 187: Because of You

Hey guys. Hmm… yeah I was going to post this chapter last night but I was tired. So yeah. I'm posting it today. Oh, I haven't started studying for my Spanish exam. I mean every time I tell myself I'm gonna study I end up doing other things and I just know I'm gonna regret it. (sighs). My exam is on Monday… I think. Anyway, I can't wait till it's over. I got my shot today so my left arm is a little sore… oh well. On with the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 187: Because Of You

Saya began to shake her head and then she crumpled to the floor her hands in her face.

"Saya!" Yusuke went to her. "Saya?"

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry-" she said as tears poured down her face. "Now I have to do my face again- Kagome doesn't want to go- you're angry- Shippo-"

Yusuke exhaled harshly as he pulled Saya into his chest. "This is exactly what I didn't want to happen."

"What's wrong with her?" Kagome asked.

Saya just kept crying and speaking through garbled words. "Now I'll have to explain everything t- t- to Kagome again since she's not going. It's so much- so much-"

"Kagome at the funeral a lot of things will be said and you need to be there," he told her. "It's important that you attend."

Kagome stared at her mother who was always so strong. Now she looked so weak and fragile. Kagome nodded. "All right," she said. "I'll go."

Saya sniffled and looked up at her daughter. "Kagome- if- if you don't want to-"

Kagome shook her head. "No. I'll just make two calls before I go. Just please- please stop crying mom."

Saya nodded and wiped the tears from her face. "Yusuke help me up. I'm gonna wash my face and fix myself up again."

Yusuke helped her to her feet and led her out of the room.

"Dad-"

"It's Yoshida, Kagome." He corrected as he walked off with Saya.

Kagome was saddened by the coldness in his words but she knew she had been the person who put it there. 'I'm sorry.' She thought sadly as she changed her clothes and put on the black dress and shoes. Then she went to the phone and called the Takahashi house.

"Good morning Takahashi residence, Izayoi speaking."

"Good morning, Mrs. Takahashi," Kagome greeted softly.

"Oh Kagome." She said. "Inuyasha isn't-"

"No-" Kagome interrupted. "I'm not calling about Inuyasha. I just wanted to apologize for what happened last night. We were really inconsiderate about your feelings and we're sorry we worried you. We didn't want to worry you in any way, Mrs. Takahashi. We just wanted to be together but we should've thought of how you and Mr. Takahashi would feel about your son sneaking out the house so late at night. Anything could've happened and I'm sorry for putting his life in danger. We didn't think about what could've happened and how you all would've felt. I'm apologizing for our selfishness-"

Mrs. Takahashi smiled. "Kagome, I understand what happened last night and it was a very hard decision for us to make as parents to leave him there but we really needed to teach you two a lesson and I can tell you've learnt yours."

"I have Mrs. Takahashi," Kagome said honestly. "Control is something we need to work on but also, we need to try to handle our selfishness- at least I know that's something I need to work on. I've found that lately all I want to do is spend all my time with Inuyasha and I'm not thinking about other important people in my life and that's a problem."

"Kagome, you're really taking this seriously aren't you?"

'I just saw my mom have a mental breakdown. I've never seen her like that and my selfishness more than likely triggered it.' She thought. "I am taking it seriously Mrs. Takahashi. I know I can't fully understand how a mother feels when she doesn't know what's happened to her child or where he's gone because I'm not a mother- but one day I will be and because I know that I'm able to understand just slightly how you felt."

"You're very wise Kagome," Mrs. Takahashi said as the doorbell rang. "Taisho! Answer the door please!" She shouted.

"All right!" He shouted back.

"I'm not the wise one Mrs. Takahashi," Kagome said as she recalled the coldness in Yusuke's eyes. "A wise man explained that to me a few minutes ago."

"Yusuke?"

"My dad," Kagome told her.

"He's your dad?" Mrs. Takahashi asked skeptically.

Kagome smiled. "Not by blood but in every other way I think of him as that."

"That's sweet Kagome. He's a very nice man."

"I agree," she said. 'Now I have to find a way to apologize for what I said to him. I really hurt him.'

"Honey, it's Mr. Miko," Inutaisho said softly. "He wants to speak to you."

Izayoi nodded. "Kagome I'm going to have to call you later if you want to continue-"

"Oh! Actually I have to go anyway. I just wanted to apologize again and ask you if it was possible that you could do 2 things for me."

"What's that?"

"Can you please tell Inuyasha that I planned to come and see him but I can't?"

"You can't?"

"No. I have to go to a funeral today," Kagome said.

"If I may ask who's funeral?"

"My family was invited to Hideka Takani's funeral." She explained. "And I know it's very last minute but I was just wondering if you and your family could come to the funeral as well."

"You want us to come, Kagome?" Mrs. Takahashi asked.

"Yes please," she said. "Mom isn't doing too well about the funeral and I'm not really sure why because I honestly didn't think she would be affected so deeply by it but she needs support and I know you and her are good friends so I just thought-"

"We'll be there Kagome," Izayoi said quickly. "Just give me the details."

Kagome gave her the name of the church and the time the funeral would start. "Thank you so much Mrs. Takahashi."

"Of course Kagome," Izayoi responded. "We may be a little late."

"Don't worry too much about it. I'll have a row of seats reserved for your family."

"All right Kagome."

"Thank you Mrs. Takahashi."

And then Kagome hung up the phone. She took a deep breath and looked at her reflection in the mirror. And then Yusuke knocked on the door.

* * *

"Come in."

He opened the door. "The limo is here Kagome." He began to walk off when she called his name.

"Yusuke?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't mean to come off as selfish as I did. I was just really worried about Inuyasha and I wanted to see him. I'm sorry for-"

"It's all right Kagome-"

And then Kagome went to him and put her arms around his waist. "I'm really sorry daddy," she said as she looked up at him. "I didn't mean those words."

"Kagome," he sighed. "You did mean them." He said. "I'm not your dad because we don't share the same blood."

"You're wrong and I was wrong for implying that." She told him. "A dad is more than just blood. A dad is a man who cares for a child and loves that child even if they are related by blood or not. A dad is someone who will protect that child and lead that child in the right direction. And you do all of that and more Yusuke. You're a wonderful person daddy and I'm sorry for hurting you and I'm sorry for hurting mom."

Yusuke nodded and hugged her back. "Thank you for that Kagome." He gave her a small smile. When she let him go, she smiled back.

"Kagome! Dad! It's time to go!" Shippo shouted.

"Coming!" Kagome said as she pulled Yusuke down the stairs. "Let's go."

* * *

When Izayoi hung up the phone she looked at her husband. "Mr. Miko is here?"

He nodded. "The man just won't give up." He said.

Izayoi smiled softly as she stared out to the living room and saw him looking at something in his wallet. 'Probably baby pictures,' she thought as she felt her heart warm a bit. "He really loves her."

"I don't know why-"

"Taisho!" she frowned at him.

He smirked. "Okay I'll stop," he said quickly. "But honestly Izzy-"

"I think it's sweet he's not giving up," she told him.

"Izzy are you going to-"

She sighed. "I don't know," she said. "When I look at him like this I just- I don't know- I just feel a pureness about him. He's genuine and his love is unique. Kikyo should be very happy she has a father like him."

Inutaisho rolled his eyes. "Honey you're too soft sometimes." He said.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Simple," he told her. "His wife knows why she wouldn't step foot around here to ask us to give them a deal. She doesn't exude his kind of purity and we wouldn't let her in the house much less talk to her. So they use him because they know how much he cares about them and he has a quality about him that can persuade a person."

"I think it's a brilliant strategy," Izayoi smiled. "I should go hear what he has to say."

"You want me to come?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I can handle it."

"All right then."

"I know you'll be listening anyway," she said.

"Of course," he smirked. "I can't have my beautiful wife in a room alone with some man. Who knows what kind of words he'd say to you."

"Tai-"

"Oh Mrs. Takahashi you look so ravishing today," he mocked playfully.

"Stop it!" she pinched his shoulder and walked into the living room where Tetsume Miko waited patiently.

* * *

Tetsume had heard what Inutaisho had told his wife. And he realized that maybe what he had said was true. Maybe his wife was using him because she knew he would probably be able to strike a deal better than she could. It was a compliment but then again…

"Mr. Miko."

He got up at once. "Mrs. Takahashi, you look so ravishing today."

Inutaisho nearly fell out his chair from laughing.

She flamed pink. "You- you heard that?"

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop," he said. "I was in the Army when I was younger and was trained to listen keenly. Sometimes I do it without knowing. I apologize."

Izayoi sighed. "No, I apologize for our banter. Take a seat. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

He shook his head. "No thank you." He said. "I had a big breakfast."

"Your wife cooks?" Izayoi asked.

"No, I do the cooking," he told her. "It relaxes me."

"Oh," Izayoi nodded. "She cleans?"

"Sometimes."

"I'm sorry if I'm prying," Izayoi said. "I saw her and she doesn't seem like the type to…"

He smiled. "That's okay. She does have the look of a very pampered person."

"A queen actually,"

He nodded. "She has her problems but she's a really great woman. I've loved her since our college days."

"Wow," Izayoi smiled at him. "You two fell in love in college?"

"She was a bit harder to persuade but yes," Tetsume said. "When she got pregnant with Kikyo, she just blossomed with happiness and decided that we should get married at once so that Kikyo would be born legitimate." The he showed her his wallet photos of Kikyo as a baby and a few stages of her life growing up and his wife.

"They're beautiful Mr. Miko," she said honestly. "You really love them don't you?"

He nodded. "They're my life Mrs. Takahashi," he told her. "They mean the world to me. I'd do anything for them."

"Mr. Miko?"

"Yes? Mrs. Takahashi."

"I know why you're here," she said. "And I don't need you to shed tears or beg me to give you and your family a deal. I've already decided that I would give you that deal."

He blinked at her. "Mrs. Takahashi-"

She smiled and put her hand upon his shoulder. "No need to thank me." She said. "But please remember this. I'm only doing this because of you. You are the reason I've changed my mind. Your truth and your love for your family just warms me all over and I'm willing to work something out with you."

"R- Really?"

"She said she would didn't she?" Inutaisho asked moving his wife's hand off of Tetsume's shoulder. "So since I stand by her decisions, I'll have my lawyer work out something for you and your family Mr. Miko, but like she said, we're only doing this because of you."

"Thank you so much," he said as tears came to his eyes. "This means so much to us."

Izayoi nodded and after they exchanged farewells Mr. Miko left. "Kikyo is so lucky she has him for her father."

"His wife too," Inutaisho said. "He's providing them with the money for the court proceedings and everything and he came all the way here to speak to us. Without him they would definitely have had no second chance."

"I just hope they are treating him well," She said. "He looks like the type to be pushed over by them."

"He is that type." Inutaisho told her. "But let's not worry about them. About your hand on his shoulder-"

She looked at him and then rolled her eyes. "I won't even respond to that."

He grinned at her as she walked toward the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"Oh yes, we have a funeral to go to." She said.

"What?" he frowned. "Who's funeral?"

"Hideka Takani." She told him. "Now come on. We don't have a moment to lose. It starts at 11. If we hurry we won't be late."

"But why are we-"

"I'll explain while we get ready." She said as she headed up the stairs.

Inutaisho sighed as he followed. 'Why does this feel like this is gonna be a long day?'

* * *

All right there you go! Yay another chapter people! I hope you loved it because I know I love it. Probably will write some more and post a few more chapters really soon but I really have to get focused. Christmas spirit is coming over me and I'm getting lazy but I can't get lazy until my Spanish exam is over so… yeah. Please review and I hope you enjoyed the chapters.

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	208. Chapter 188: Grieving

Couldn't help myself. I just needed to write another chapter so here it is! Please review.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 188: Grieving

"Kagome you can go to the limo I have a quick call to make," Yusuke said.

"Oh, okay," she said as she walked off to the limo.

Yusuke picked up the phone and dialed the Takahashi's number. No one picked up so he left a message. Then hanging up the phone, he locked up the house and went to the limo. When he got in he saw a little boy in the far corner. They looked at Saya.

"Who is-?"

Saya smiled as her heart warmed looking at the little boy, "I've been told that his name is Souta. Hideka had him living with foster parents but because he's dead now, Hideka wants him to attend the funeral as well. I'm going to break the ice,"

Yusuke's eyes caught onto Saya's right hand. There was a band on it but he decided not to comment on it as yet. He watched as Saya went to the little boy and very easily broke the ice. The little boy was hugging her in less than five minutes.

The limo was headed toward the church. Shippo was talking to Souta, Kagome was staring out the window and Saya was seated next to Yusuke.

"Saya?"

"Yes,"

"You're wearing a ring?"

She looked at it. "It's plastic," she said showing him. "I can't believe it still fits… then again he did get it a size too big."

"He?"

She nodded and didn't look at him. "This is the ring Hideka gave me when we were dating in high school. We called it our promise ring. His couldn't fit because he had stubby fingers. He wore it around his neck though."

"You kept it all these years?" Yusuke asked.

She looked at him. "I guess I did," she said softly and then looked at her daughter. "Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome nodded. "I'm fine mom. I just- I just hate funerals that's all."

"I know you do honey," Saya responded. "But it's imperative that the entire family is in attendance."

"Does that mean grandpa will be there?"

"Yes. He should already be at the church."

Kagome nodded and then looked back out the window. She didn't know what was going on but she was certain she would soon find out.

* * *

Harune was dressed in a blood red and black dress. She looked at herself in the mirror and then sighed. 'He was a stupid fool,' she thought. 'Falling in love with that bitch… devoting all his time to her… not checking about his health. In the end, she killed him. She controlled everything he did and thought without him even realizing it. I warned him. He didn't listen. Now he's dead.'

"Mom?"

Harune turned and saw Kikyo. She had on handcuffs and was followed by two policemen.

"Honey, are they taking you somewhere?"

She shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere. They allowed me to see you though. Where are you going?"

"To a funeral honey," she said showing her daughter the newspaper.

"You're going to his funeral?" Kikyo sneered.

Harune nodded. "I probably shouldn't show my face, but I want to see him one last time before he goes under."

Kikyo frowned at her. "Mom, he doesn't deserve your presence there."

"Of course he doesn't," she said with a nod. "But I'm not doing this for him."

"Mom-"

"I've told you everything Kikyo."

"So you still-"

"Yes," Harune nodded. "Your dad had to go to work. He went to see if he could strike a deal with the Takahashi's again."

"Did he?"

"Yes," she said. "They're giving us another chance Kikyo. Meaning you'll probably get a lighter punishment."

"Okay," Kikyo nodded.

"How do I look?"

Kikyo stared at her. "Beautiful mom."

"Thank you," she smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Now behave yourself and listen to the nice officers. I have to go. They're closing the coffin at 11."

"All right."

Kikyo watched as her mother left the house in her blood red and black dress and then rolled her eyes. 'Pathetic,' she thought. "I'm going to take a shower."

She went up the stairs the officers following behind her. 'I can't wait until I get out of this place.'

* * *

Inutaisho listened to the message Yusuke had left on the machine and then finished getting ready for the funeral. His wife came and helped him with his tie because he could never seem to get it as perfect as she did it.

"So are you-"

Inutaisho nodded at her. "The Higurashi's need all of our support. I've called Sesshoumaru and he, Kagura and Rin are heading out to the church."

"And Inuyasha?"

"I'll deal with him." He said. "I'll drop you off at the church and then step out to go to him."

"But I want to go with you," she said.

"Fine, we'll go see him now then, we've got a few minutes left." He said.

"All right, I'm ready." She said picking up a set of black formal wear.

"Good let's go," Inutaisho led his wife downstairs and out the door. After locking the house, they got into his car and drove off toward the station.

* * *

Inuyasha was still in the jail cell. The food they had given him was untouched and pushed to the side. He wasn't hungry. He just felt angry and betrayed by his parents. He knew that they knew he was taken to the station and yet they hadn't even come to see him. They left him there like a criminal.

Then an officer came in and went to the lock on his jail cell. "Your parents are here."

"Good for them," he said coldly and bitterly calm.

"They've bailed you out,"

"Give them their money back, tell them I don't need to be bailed out since it's obvious I'm a criminal and I deserve to be locked up." He said.

The officer looked at Inuyasha. "It's not a good feeling getting locked up is it?"

"Fuck off," Inuyasha said to him as he closed his eyes.

"Inuyasha."

It was Inutaisho.

Inuyasha didn't open his eyes. "What do you want?"

"We've come to get you-"

"No thank you. I'm quite comfortable where I am and where I've been last night."

"It's time to go."

"I'm 18 right?" Inuyasha opened his eyes to look at his father. "I can make my own decisions."

"Inuyasha." His mother called his name.

"Mother of the year," Inuyasha muttered.

"We know you're angry sweetie but we have our reasons for leaving you here."

"Great," Inuyasha said. "There's always a reason right?"

"Inuyasha cut the shit," Inutaisho said bluntly. "Get your ass up we're leaving. We have someplace to be at 11."

"I'm not going anywhere until I get an explanation." He told them. "I at least deserve that don't I?"

"We- no, to be exact I left you here. Your mother begged me all night to come and get you but I told her no."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because you needed to learn a lesson about being selfish," Inutaisho said.

Inuyasha's forehead creased and his lips pinned down into a frown. "How was I selfish?"

"Inuyasha I knew the exact moment you left the house," Inutaisho told him. "But I didn't tell Izayoi exactly when because I didn't want to worry her. You are always doing that to her. You know how your mother gets when she's worried about you. And don't say she shouldn't get so worried because she can't help that emotion Inuyasha. Time and time again you've made her cry because of the shit you do. I don't give a fuck if you just wanted to be with Kagome all night. You two need to think about other people sometimes. The world doesn't revolve around only you two. Kagome has a family. You have a family. We don't have a problem with you two being together except for a certain issue that I'd rather not say here. But we have no problems. We know you two love each other. But when you get selfish and you only think about you two and not anyone else that's a problem."

Inuyasha looked at his parents.

"Inuyasha, I don't mean to get worried so much," Izayoi said. "But I can't help that. When you have a child you'll understa-"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I think I understand now," Inuyasha told them. "We really didn't mean to cause any problems. We didn't think things would get like this. After what we've been through we just wanted to spend a little time together, that's it."

"We know Inuyasha," Inutaisho told him. "But next time you want to sneak out use your car. It's a lot safer than the neighbors bicycle."

"And use the front or the back door don't jump through your window," she said. "It scares me every time I think about you going on that roof and jumping off. Suppose you don't land properly?"

"Okay," he nodded. "But I guess that shouldn't matter anymore. I'm old enough to just pick up and go right?"

"I guess so," Inutaisho said. "Still don't be reckless."

"All right." Inuyasha got up and headed out of the cell. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

Inuyasha looked at him. "Did you call the police?"

Inutaisho shook his head. "I sent Sesshoumaru to go and get you but by the time he got to Kagome's house you had already been taken away by the police."

"So Kagome's parents-?"

Izayoi shook her head. "They called the moment you were taken away. It wasn't them."

"So it was probably Kikyo," Inuyasha said annoyed.

"Kikyo?" Izayoi frowned. "But she's-"

"She's told us that she has us watched," Inuyasha confided. "But we thought that was over when she got arrested. I guess not."

"That girl," Inutaisho tamped down his annoyance. "Anyway, Inuyasha. There is a problem with you and Kagome right now considering your age. I'm trying to see what we can do to help you. I have an option but it won't be ready until after the funeral."

"Funeral?"

Izayoi nodded. "Hideka Takani's funeral is today and we're all going to attend."

Inuyasha stopped walking. "Why?"

"Because Kagome wants us to," Inutaisho said. "She said to tell you that she was coming to see you but she couldn't. Now your clothes are in the car, get changed. We have ten minutes to get to the church."

"Kagome wants to go to that man's-"

"I don't think it's really her choice," Izayoi told him. "Kagome wants us there to help support her mother. I've been told she's not doing too well about the death."

Inuyasha looked at them confused. They all thought she hated the man.

"We'll understand everything when we get there," Inutaisho said. "Now got get dressed."

"I've been in a jail cell all night," Inuyasha told them. "Drop me home. I'll take a shower and be out there in an hour. Just save a seat for me."

"All right," Inutaisho said as they got into the car and drove off.

* * *

At 10:30, Saya and her family was seated in the front pew. Everyone except Saya had went to look at Hideka's face in the coffin. She couldn't look and they wouldn't force her to.

Yusuke stared at her. She hadn't shed a tear since she came but she knew she was holding it very deep inside. Sometimes he saw her twist the band on her finger and he frowned at that. She still cared for the man.

The church was filling fast with reporters and a bunch of business people and friends of Takani.

"Mr. Yoshida,"

Yusuke saw Sesshoumaru, his fiancé and Rin coming toward them. He was a bit confused, but then he realized that Kagome had gotten the pew behind them reserved for the Takahashi's.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"What's this all about?" Kagura asked, her black dress cinched loosely to her curves and her bosom showing as little as possible.

Yusuke shrugged. "I'm not really sure," he replied. "All I know is that we were invited to the funeral and Kagome invited you all."

"Daddy can I go talk to Shippo?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her daughter. "Go ahead."

"Thank you!" the little girl ran off to sit next to Shippo and a boy she hadn't seen before.

"That is so cute!" Kagura smiled happily.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "Anyway, let's take a seat Kagura."

Yusuke watched as Sesshoumaru and his fiancé went to sit down. Minutes later Inutaisho and Izayoi showed up. When Kagome saw them, she went to them.

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi," she greeted.

"Good morning Kagome," They said.

"The second pew is for you," she told them.

"Thank you," they nodded.

"Kagome, where's your mother?" Kagome showed Izayoi where her mother was and Izayoi went toward her.

"Mr. Takahashi?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"I'd like to apologize again-"

He shook his head. "It's all right," he told her. "Izzy told me what you told her and it's fine Kagome. I'm glad you understand."

Kagome nodded. "Is Inuyasha-"

"He's well," Inutaisho said.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'm going to talk to Yoshida." Then he walked off.

'I wish you were here, Inuyasha.' She thought as she went to sit down. She stared at the coffin. It was still open and people were lined up to take their final look at the man who had caused them so many problems.

* * *

When Harune showed up at the funeral everyone were starting to sit down. There was a lot of talk going on about Hideka Takani and all the women he had slept with and hurt and caused problems because of various contracts he had put them under. There were even men there who attested that Hideka was evil and cruel.

Harune didn't see anyone shedding tears for the dead man. She didn't expect to see anyone crying. Then her eyes locked on Saya Higurashi. 'Bitch,' she thought.

She walked up to the coffin the bearers were about to close. Everyone stared at her as she went up. The bearers stopped and allowed her to take her look. "You stupid fool," she said loudly. "At least you're dead now. Good riddance, you won't be missed."

There were a few people who gasped as she looked at the bearers. "Close this coffin and let's get this fucker in the ground."

Then she walked down the aisle to find an empty spot to sit. She shot Saya a long glare and said. "You should be jailed for murder, bitch."

Her words made Yusuke get up a little. Saya stopped him. "Leave her, she's obviously grieving."

"I don't care," he said with a frown.

"Yusuke please," she said.

Yusuke looked at her and then calmed down. "Fine."

A moment later, the priest came up carrying a black veil he came to Saya.

Saya frowned. "What's this for?"

"It was his wish that you wear it." The priest said. "He doesn't want to see you cry."

Yusuke growled angrily. "The man is dead. He can't see anything."

Saya sighed. "I'm not wearing that," she told him. "He should be happy I'm here."

"All right then," the priest said as he went up to the mic. He put the veil down and started the ceremony.

* * *

I'm at school waiting to get advised and decided I would write up another chapter in my spare time. Hope you enjoyed it.

Inuluver1990 goes to get advised.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	209. Chapter 189: The Funeral pt1

So my Spanish exam is tomorrow and I've been studying. I'm confident I'll do okay on it, so I'm not too worried or worked up over it. Also, I'm finally registered for Spring2011 semester at COB and now all I have to do is pray they don't drop my classes after 7 days because I'm on scholarship and I can't pay the bill until the government gives me my money for it and the government can't give me my money until transcripts are issued. Transcripts won't be issued until December 20th- bummer, so I have to keep checking and make sure I'm not dropped from my classes until Dec 20th. If they drop me I'll probably throw a bitch fit like I did last semester when they dropped me. Anyway, who cares? On with the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 189: The Funeral pt 1

"Have you lost your mind!" Akiko shouted into her phone. "How could you just text me when I'm home! Do you know how many problems you could've caused if you had texted 11pm! You're lucky you didn't distinguish a time of day because our plans would've been ruined."

"You know, I could just kill the man and then you wouldn't have to worry about him." Naraku suggested.

"You could just shut the fuck up and stop being so impatient! Geez. Shoji grilled my ass!" she shouted.

"If he was dead-"

"You know I could just drop my plans on getting Kikyo to you tonight."

"Don't fuck around Akiko," Naraku told her. "He didn't find out did he?"

"No," Akiko said. "You're really lucky I know how to think on my feet."

"What did you tell him?"

"He wanted to know where I was going at 11. I told him I was going to see my grandmother. Then he thought I was lying because I keep things from him so he asked me what I'm doing. And I told him that I'm just trying to find out how a close friend of mine died. I told him I don't need his help and I'm working on a plan that will help me to make some money so I won't need his money. And that was basically it."

"How much of what you told him was true?"

Akiko thought about it. "Hmm… almost all of it. Except I'm not trying to find out how a close friend died. I am working on a plan that would help me make money. That's all he knows about our plan."

"All right then," Naraku said. "When will Kikyo-"

"I told you I'll have her to you by 6:30 tonight."

"Fine and then we get into the plan?"

"The plan starts at 11 tonight. Just be prepared."

"Just get Kikyo here."

"Whatever." Akiko hung up the phone and walked back into the hotel lobby.

Her father and boyfriend were seated talking when she came back. "What are we talking about?"

"Hideka Takani's funeral is today," Akira said.

"True," Akiko nodded as she sat next to Shoji. "What about his funeral?"

"I heard it's going to be broadcasted, there's going to be a video played and an open floor for a few people to come up and say how they remembered him."

"Meaning it's going to be very long," Akiko interrupted. "Geez. The man is dead. I don't know anyone who didn't hate him. Sure he was a tycoon and a very successful businessman but the man had so many issues. Did you hear about the contracts he put his employees under? Word has it his secretaries had to wear extra large dildos all day while working. And on top of that, they had to have sex with him whenever he wanted or he would destroy their lives. They were afraid of him because he had money, power and the respect of so many people. He was definitely not a force to be reckoned with. I doubt anyone will have anything positive to say about the man. They should just put him 6ft under and call it a day. It's not as if he can defend himself from their accusations whether true or false. It's a waste of time, money and energy."

Akira and Shoji were looking at her. "You seem to know a lot about him," Shoji said.

Akiko shrugged. "I make it my duty to find out as much information as impossible on any man I work for."

They stared at her. "You-"

She nodded at them. "I was his last secretary before he died," she said.

"Did he-"

She looked at Shoji. "I don't intend to say what happened," she told him. "I've come to terms with the fact that the man was ill. He was sick in the head. His brain matter was eating away ever so slowly turning him into a perverted, adulterous, nasty man. He had become a physical monster and yet his heart showed that he was a tender fool. He had hundreds of pictures of his ex-wife in his office and on his desktop. They had been divorced for years and he still obviously loved her so much."

Shoji stared at her. "Did you have sex with him?"

"I've done many things in my life that I will always regret," she said to him as she put a few strands behind her ear.

"Is that a yes?"

"That's whatever you want it to be," she told him. "Now let's change the top-"

Shoji got up and left the table.

Akiko sighed. "I can't take back the things I did."

"But you wish you could?"

Akiko looked at her father. "Right now, yes."

"Why Akiko?" he asked. "Why go that far to get a job? And don't tell me you did it for money."

"And if I did?"

"Then that's only one reason and not the main one," Akira said a little disappointed in knowing his daughter had sex with a man she didn't even know for a job.

"There are some things I'd like to keep to myself." She told her father.

"Akiko."

She looked at him and saw his serious face.

"You will lose a very good man if you keep hiding things like this."

"If he loves me I won't lose him forever," she told him. "I can't take back what I did. All I can do is move forward. If Shoji can't understand that then he's not for me."

"Akiko. You have to realize that Shoji is not the kind of guy you play around with," Akira warned her. "When he says he's going to protect you, you better believe he'd do anything to protect you. Akiko you need to be straight with him. Hiding things will only make him find different ways of searching to get answers."

"I told him not to worry about what I'm doing. I've explained it to him."

"You didn't explain to him that you had sex with Takani."

"I just- I just wanted to forget it ever happened," Akiko said.

"Akiko you're in a relationship with a man who'd take a bullet and die for you." He told her. "If you can't confide everything in me then he should be the one you tell everything to. He can help you."

"I don't need his help." She told her father. "I have everything under control."

"All right. You have everything under control now but what happens when that control slips out of your hand and you can't get it back? What kind of backup plan will you have?"

Akiko looked away from him.

"Akiko, Shoji's at his wits end right now," Akira confided. "He's told me so much about how he's worried about you, how you keep so many secrets from him. He feels as if he's not doing enough to help you or protect you. It's hurting him Akiko and I've never seen a strong man like him crumble at the thought of you dying."

"I know he loves me."

"He'll always love you Akiko but he'll love you from afar if you don't stop hiding things like this." Akira got up from his seat. "Now I have to go. I'll see you again soon."

"All right," she said and watched him leave. 'Shoji, I want to tell you. I want to tell you so much. But if I tell you, you'll want to come with me… I don't want to be the reason for your death. If I die- I'm gonna die alone.'

* * *

Inuyasha parked his car, got out and headed for the inside of the church. He knew the place would be packed but it was ridiculous. There were people standing up since all the pews were full. The priest was asking people to come up and give a few statements about how they knew Hideka Takani.

The woman who was on the stage was plump and her face was red from tears. But they weren't tears of sadness. She was expressing how happy she was that Hideka Takani was dead.

Inuyasha headed up the aisle and saw Kagome seated next to her mother. Yusuke was on the other side, then Shippo and another little boy he couldn't make out at the moment. Inuyasha's mom who was seated behind Kagome, saw Inuyasha and the family scooted over to give him space.

Inuyasha sat down and Kagome's head turned immediately to look at him. "Inuyasha-" Her heart warmed and her face brightened when she saw him.

"Hey," he said. "You crying?"

"I- don't really like funerals," she told him with a sniffle. "I'm happy you're here."

He nodded and then he frowned. "Shouldn't the people who go up are supposed to be sad?"

"They don't have any respect for the dead," Saya said softly as the priest urged the woman- Hideka's wife… well, she hadn't been really married to him, she was just another one of Hideka's contract cases.

When Hideka and the woman had met, she had been beautiful. Not too slim but not too thick and she had looked good on his arm. But Hideka had never truly loved her. He had pretended to marry her though because businessmen were usually family-oriented with a successful business. And so she had finally told her story. She was happy he was dead and she could now move on with her life and get married to her dark-skinned gardener.

"Thank you," The priest said taking the mic from her. "It was Takani's wish that his real wife would come up to speak before the tape is played."

Saya looked at the priest. "Yusuke?"

"Yes?"

"It's time."

"Saya if you don't have to go if you don't want to. They can't force you to."

Kagome heard her parents' words and was confused out of her mind. "Mom? What's going on?"

Saya looked at Kagome and then at Shippo and Souta and her heart panged. She had to go up. She had to explain to them- to everyone.

Saya got up from her seat.

"Saya-"

"I'll be fine Yusuke," she said as she headed for the stairs. The cameras lit on her. Everyone had wondered who the woman was Hideka had obviously pinned for years for. Now they were looking at her.

* * *

Saya felt her heart pound as she went up the stairs and to the mic.

"Yusuke what's going on?"

"Kagome let Inuyasha sit beside you."

"Huh?"

Yusuke turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha come sit up here please."

Inuyasha got up completely confused and Kagome slid over to where her mother had been sitting and Inuyasha sat beside his girlfriend. "What's going on?" He asked.

"You'll be finding out right now," Yusuke replied as he sat Shippo on his left side and closed the distance between him and Souta who was seated on his right. He didn't want any of the children there to feel uncomforted in any way.

Everyone became tense as Saya cleared her throat.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his and held it. He didn't understand what was going on and by the look on Kagome's face, she didn't know either. Everyone looked at Saya.

"Good morning… well I guess it's afternoon now. Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen," she corrected. "I'm sure everyone here is confused about what's going on right now. Only recently, I became clear about certain things and now I guess I'm here to help bring a measure of clarity to everyone here."

Saya looked at everyone in the church. The cameras were everywhere. She took a deep breath. "First, I'd like to formally introduce myself. My name is Saya Sakurano Higurashi-Takani."

Kagome's breath hitched. "T- Takani?"

Inuyasha frowned. "What the fu…?"

Saya nodded. "Many people know me as Saya Higurashi. I had married Hideka years ago and we had divorced. Sunday past I discovered that the divorce was fake. The papers were illegitimate. So… all the years I thought I was single I wasn't. I was still bound to Takani legally. And so my name is Saya Higurashi-Takani until I sign the real divorce papers that I'm told Hideka has provided for me to sign after this ceremony."

Saya didn't know what else she could say. The video would explain everything to everyone there and whoever was watching the funeral on the television. "There are a lot of things that will be said today and I don't doubt it will shock everyone here. I would just like to ask that everyone stays quiet throughout the playing of the video. It is very important that the children seated here today… Kagome, Souta, Shippo, you all will hear something you may not be able to fully understand at once. But know that we- Yusuke and I, even the Takahashi family is here to support you through all of this." Then she turned to the priest. "Play the video please."

Saya picked up the veil the priest had put aside and walked off the stage and went to sit beside Yusuke who put Shippo on his lap so Saya could sit between him and Kagome.

Kagome looked at her as she put on the black veil. 'Mom's reached her limit. She can't hide the tears anymore.'

* * *

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and she looked at him. "It's starting," he said.

Kagome looked up at the screen that had been set up for them to watch the video. After a few seconds, Hideka Takani's face popped up on the screen.

"By the time you watch this tape I'll probably be in a gold encrusted casket and you'll be in your funeral wear. There's a lot to say and I'm sure you all don't have all day to listen to a dead man talk as if he's still alive so I'll just give you the edited version of a long, drawn out and pitiful story of a man who never… and I mean never got over his first love. That's right Saya. I'm talking about you. All them other bitches- didn't mean shit to me."

Hideka's fake wife and many other women exclaimed at his words.

Saya looked up at the screen and saw his face through the veil. Tears were beginning to pour from her eyes.

"They were just poor copies of you. They didn't look like you in any way, but they had things that reminded me of you. Now that I think about it- I'm one sick in the head bastard." He scoffed with a shrug. "I probably need to tone down my language since I know children are watching this shit. Anyway, let's get on with it. What you are about to see is the raw footage of the last day I was alive. I'm sure I made a lot of confessions. So here they are."

Then the scene changed to Hideka in a hospital bed looking sickly and coughing and more than ready to die. Saya closed her eyes and felt Yusuke pull her to him. She was shaking. She didn't need to look at the scene because she had been present through the entire hospital recording.

Kagome watched the man in the video as he began to give his confessions. The first one was Hideka confessing that Yusuke's dead wife Tori wasn't murdered and that she had died from cancer. The confession also explained that Shippo was really Yusuke's son and that a lot of papers had been altered to make Yusuke believe that he wasn't. It was part of Hideka's revenge.

There were so many confessions coming out of the man's mouth all at once. He even told them that he was in charge of covering up the deaths of many prostitutes who used to work at an old strip club called the 'Saimyosho Club' owned by Naraku Onigumo.

* * *

Sesshoumaru realized on the spot that the man had finally given him evidence that would prove that Sesshoumaru was not the leader of the prostitution ring or the drug ring that the prosecutors were trying to take him to court for. He looked down at Kagura.

'Was she implanted by one of those devices?' he thought. 'No. She would've died if she was like all those other women.'

'So that's what had happened to everyone at the club. Kiako, Imani, Kanna, Nemu, Tamare, Kohanna…all of them had died because of those devices Naraku had put into them… all of their deaths were made to look like accidents or disappearances. Kanna was burnt alive in a strange fire. Nemu, Imani, Tamare and Kohanna disappeared and Kiako… shit, I never found out what happened to her. Some kind of freak accident.'

"Kagura?"

"We need a copy of this tape," Kagura said to him.

"Done," He told her.

Then she rubbed her stomach.

* * *

The following confession did indeed shock everyone in the room when they found out that Yusuke Yoshida was Hideka Takani's younger brother. They both shared the same father, a married man who had fallen in love with a sheltered woman. Their father, Yusuke Takani had wanted to divorce his wife Marika, Hideka's mother so that he could be with his lover Katsumi Yoshida, Yusuke's mother. But when Marika had gotten pregnant as well as Katsumi, Yusuke couldn't get out of his marriage. So Yusuke ended up loving and caring more for his illegitimate son, Yusuke Yoshida instead of his legitimate son, Hideka Takani.

Kagome felt her heart begin to ache as she listened to the dying man tell his story. She was beginning to see a completely new side to this man. It was starting to make her cry. Inuyasha, pulled her into his arms. Even he was a bit shaken to find out that Yusuke was Hideka Takani's younger half-brother.

And then the scene changed back too Hideka before he was in the hospital. "Now that I've warmed you all up with those minor- yet still very important confessions, it's time for the few biggest confessions of them all. Let's get back to it."

Hideka then explained the reason he had set out to destroy Yusuke and Tori's marriage. It had been revenge. Hideka hadn't been loved by his father because the man had only cared for Yusuke and so Hideka had grown up bitter. When their father had died, Hideka turned his revenge on Yusuke and decided that making Yusuke's life a bitter hell would be the best revenge ever.

The confessions then began to get thick as Hideka recalled how Saya and he had met in high school and had fallen in love and started a sexual relationship with each other. He also explained that Saya's father had tried to stop them from being together.

_**

* * *

**_

_**"That didn't go to well,"**_

_**Hideka scoffed. "He flat out told me to get out of his house and stay away from you."**_

_**Saya nodded. "Yes I know," she said.**_

_**"But he couldn't stop me from seeing you," Hideka recalled. "And when he realized that- he threatened me."**_

_**"What?" Saya's eyes shot straight to his. "Father threatened you?"**_

_**Hideka nodded. "I don't have any evidence to prove what I'm about to tell you- so you'll just have to believe me or not," He said. "Your father told me that if I didn't stay away from you the moment you graduated he would have you married off to one of his friend's sons."**_

_**Saya couldn't believe her eyes. "I- I don't believe you."**_

_**"I know you don't," he said. "But your old man is still alive, maybe you could ask him. I'm not sure if he'll tell you the truth or just lie about it. But he's the only one who could really confirm this."**_

_**"He threatened to have me married just so you wouldn't have access to me?"**_

_**Hideka nodded. "I was 16 I think- going on 17 when he told me that shit," Hideka said. "I was furious. I was so angry I told him that there was no way in hell he'd do that because I would find a way to stop him… and I did."**_

* * *

Saya turned to find her father who was seated in the adjacent pew. He hadn't wanted to come to the funeral. He had protested a lot but he still had come. Now he was staring at the screen at the young man he had rejected from the very beginning.

'I'll confirm everything later,' Saya thought as she looked back up at the screen.

_**

* * *

**_

_**She nodded.**_

"_**Well," He sighed. "When I was younger I got the mumps and it rendered me impotent."**_

_**Saya put a hand to her head.**_

_**Yusuke started, "But that would mean-"**_

_**Hideka nodded "Kagome's not my child,"**_

* * *

Kagome's eyes shot wide open when she heard that and a loud exclamation escaped her throat. "WHAT!" She shot from her seat and Inuyasha pulled her back down.

"Kagome!"

Saya looked at her daughter and then reached out to her. "Kagome please-"

Kagome tried to calm herself as she stared at the screen.

* * *

That's all for now. I'm working on the next chapter and studying and stuff so please bear with me. After my Spanish Exam I'll be full force in finishing this story because we're literally on our last leg...foot...toe of the story. It's really coming to an end guys... think I'm gonna cry. lol. Anyway, even when it's over I'm sure another great story(ies) will come along from me.

I also forgot to tell you guys that I got 2 B's so far for the semester. I only took 4 classes. So I'm doing pretty damn good if you ask me. I just have to find out the grades for my other 2 classes and I'll know if I hit my required GPA. I hope so because like I said I'm on scholarship and if I don't hit my GPA the government may not pay for all my school fees (or something like that). Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review.

Inuluver1990 goes to study for her Spanish exam

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

_**Hideka stared at Saya from his hospital bed and then closed his eyes. "Remember when I told you that I was constantly getting sick and going to the hospital?"**_

_**"And then our relationship grew to a point where we decided that you would introduce me to your father." Hideka said to Saya**_


	210. Chapter 190: The Funeral pt2

Yes I'm back people. Exams are over, my grades are looking great and I'm finally able to get back to my writing! I'm so happy. I love you guys so much! Please review. I'll be shooting out more chapters soon. I'm getting back fully into 'the realm' so I can give you guys the best ending for this very long, very dramatic story. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 190: The Funeral pt 2

_**"I don't understand," Saya said as tears streamed down her face. "If you're not Kagome's father- who is?"**_

_**Hideka didn't realize just how hard making these confessions would be. "Saya?"**_

_**She looked at him.**_

_**"The blood matches the blood of our father," Yusuke felt his heart beat speed up as he connected everything. "If you're impotent that would mean-"**_

"_**You are Kagome's father," Hideka said pointing to Yusuke.**_

* * *

Kagome felt her eyes roll to the back of her head and she nearly fell out from the shock of Hideka's confession. "Kagome?"

She looked at Inuyasha- she was seeing him but not seeing him. She was dazed from the confession.

"Y- Yusuke's my father?" she murmured lowly.

_**

* * *

**_

_**"Life's a very fucked up piece of shit," Hideka said. "Recall that from the moment my mother pointed Yusuke out to me and told me he was my younger brother, I made it my job to keep tabs on everything he was doing, so that when I became successful I would destroy everything he had."**_

_**"Go on," Yusuke said.**_

_**"Life really has its way of twisting and turning events," Hideka told him. "I don't think you'd remember a few charitable works your mother was a part of before she died."**_

_**Yusuke nodded. "She created raffles and other forms of sponsorships for the sick and disabled."**_

_**"Exactly and when you found out she was dying-"**_

_**"I started helping with the charity work," Yusuke said.**_

_**"Yes and you gave a few things that weren't money."**_

_**That's when Yusuke realized what Hideka was leading to. "I used to give blood and even sperm, when I was old enough to."**_

_**Hideka nodded. "When I went home from the doctor, I had thought all hope was lost." He said. "But then I saw a picture of you and it clicked. I developed a new plan and I had to have everything worked out properly."**_

_**"This plan?"**_

_**"To be brief, I got my doctor friend to get access to Yusuke's donations. He managed to get two bottles of sperm and a vial of blood. He told me that all I had to do was bring you, Saya and he would- he would put the sperm into you."**_

_**"I- I don't remember some strange man doing that to me-"**_

_**"That's because I got you drunk and had sex with you for three hours until you were thoroughly exhausted. He came in, did what he had to do and then in Early August, you realized you missed a period and then another period and you went to a doctor and he confirmed- you were pregnant and would deliver in April."**_

_**Saya shook her head, "But the blood of Kagome's father is O negative. Yusuke is O positive."**_

_**"Getting information like that altered was far too easy," Hideka said.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Inuyasha felt Kagome's face bury into his chest and her tears soaked his shirt. He didn't know what the hell he could do to help her. The only thing he could think of was holding her and so he held her tightly to him.

'This fucking man…' Inuyasha began to think a whole lot of negative things but then he realized that if it hadn't been for Hideka- Kagome wouldn't be in his arms. She wouldn't even be alive right now if it wasn't for Takani.

Souta listened as he heard about how he had come to be. Hideka had taken a few of Saya's eggs and kept them. Then had them implanted into another woman and used Yusuke's sperm to impregnate the woman thus creating him.

Souta didn't really care. All he knew was that he had a family and he was finally going to be happy.

Shippo, as smart as he was couldn't really comprehend what was going on, but Rin was there so he knew that they'd be able to talk and figure out whatever they both couldn't understand about the situation.

Inutaisho and Izayoi were a bit uncomfortable hearing all the confessions because they didn't really know what to do. They, like everyone else there didn't know what to say. In essence, Hideka Takani had used his money and his power to manipulate people and obtain things an ordinary person wouldn't have been able to obtain. He had created a family using his contracts and connections.

And then Inuyasha heard something that made a loud booming expletive pass his lips.

* * *

_**Saya and Yusuke nodded as they listened to him. Hideka looked at Yusuke. "You have another daughter."**_

_**"What the fuck?" Yusuke stared at him.**_

_**Hideka nodded. "I needed to make sure your sperm would work and so a month before I had Saya impregnated I used your sperm on another woman and she got pregnant and had a child. The woman's name was Harune Matsushida"**_

_**Yusuke froze at the name. He could never remember the name but the moment Hideka said it, an unmistakable face came to him.**_

_**"Yusuke what's-"**_

_**Hideka nodded. "That's right,"**_

_**"Are you trying to tell me that-"**_

_**"Harune Matsushida married Tetsume Miko, making her Harune Miko, thus Kikyo Miko is your daughter as well. I just changed up the paper work, she's actually a few weeks older than Kagome- She turned 16 in May."**_

* * *

Izayoi gasped when she heard her son curse but Inutaisho had reacted in the same way as well and she found herself holding her head. 'Kikyo is Kagome's half sister? I- I don't believe this.'

Kagome's arms wrapped around Inuyasha's neck as she cried even harder. 'Kikyo's my sister?' she thought. Her mind couldn't completely wrap around it and Inuyasha was cursing expletive after expletive. Obviously, he couldn't comprehend it either.

* * *

_**All in all Hideka had confessed to them that Yusuke was the father of four children- Kagome, Shippo, Souta and now Kikyo. Saya and Yusuke were the parents of Kagome and Souta. Tori was the mother of Shippo and Harune Matsushida-Miko was the mother of Kikyo Miko. That would make Kagome and Kikyo half sisters since they shared Yusuke's genes.**_

* * *

Then Hideka made is final confession which solidified Saya's confession before the tape was played. Their divorce had been fake. She was still legally married to Takani.

The ending of the video was coming quickly. And they watched the final moments of a man they all thought they had known so well.

_**

* * *

**_

_**"Saya?"**_

_**"All the things you did," Saya started. "You did because you loved me?"**_

_**He nodded unable to form the words.**_

_**"And you regret none of it?"**_

_**He shook his head. "Your children are all beautiful Saya- I just wish they were really mine, but I guess them having Yusuke's blood is as close to mine as they'll get."**_

_**"Why didn't you tell me?"**_

_**"I couldn't," he said. "There- there was no way you'd marry me if I told you that I couldn't give you the children you talked so enthusiastically about having-"**_

_**"You don't know what I would have done," she frowned at him. "You didn't even give me a chance. I could've talked to my father; I could've tried to help you work things out. But you took everything into your hands."**_

_**He nodded.**_

_**"And now look at you," she said softly.**_

_**"Yeah I know, life's a bitch," he gave her a small smirk. **_

_**"It's not funny Hideka," she snapped at him. "It could've worked out differently."**_

_**He shrugged. "Could have," he said. "But what's done is done. You know the truth now. It's obvious that you love my brother. Now you two can be happy and live the kind of life I always wanted."**_

_**Saya felt her throat constrict. "It didn't-"**_

_**He hushed her. "Saya listen to me," he said. "I'm telling myself now that if we were meant to be together we would be. But I'm meant to die right now and you're meant to be happy. Yusuke deserves to be happy as well and your children deserve to know the truth. Everything I did Saya was for you. I protected you from Naraku's evil plan, I protected Kagome, I cared for all the children I claimed were mine in any way I possibly could. I admit I wasn't a good guy- actually I was a bad man, but I was bad for a reason. Saya, I didn't know how to tell you back then how much I cared for you. When we divorced that was the darkest day of my life because I knew I lost you and there was no way I could have you back. Life is so ironic. To think I wanted to destroy Yusuke's life and I ended up building it into a life I'm sure he's going to love having. When he thought he didn't have children- fuck he had four. Now he has you and I can see you love him. You love him so much…" his voice broke and tears slipped from his eyes. "And you hate me-"**_

"_**Hideka-"**_

_**

* * *

**_

And then many of the people at the funeral began to cry. Some hid their faces. They couldn't believe they were actually shedding tears for a man who had hurt them so much over the years. But they had finally seen the true Hideka Takani and they realized he wasn't as evil as they initially thought he was.

Harune wasn't crying. She was just staring at the man on the screen who was now crying to Saya while dying on his hospital bed.

* * *

"_**You hate me so fucking much and I deserve to be hated," he said as the streams of tears ran down his face. "Now I'm here dying with the knowledge that the one woman that I love and will always love- loves another man and that man is my brother- spawned from the sperm of our father- a man who didn't give a fuck about me."**_

"_**Hideka," Saya felt the tears rush down her face as she watched this strong man's strength crumble to nothing but weakness, sadness and overwhelming pain.**_

_**"I got sick and he didn't care, I nearly died and he didn't care. Anything I did, anything I tried to care he didn't care. And then you came along and you cared- you cared about me and what did I do? I hurt you- I hurt you so fucking much. You screamed at me- you said you hated me- you didn't even know why I did the things I did and I never told you. And now I'm here- dying and there's not a thing I can do just wait for my breath to leave my body."**_

_**"I'm gonna burn in he-"**_

_**Saya didn't realize what she was doing until she did it. Her lips connected with his suddenly. She tasted his pain, his overwhelming anguish. Her tears dripped onto his face, mixing into his own that streamed from his eyes. This man had never cried in front of her before- that's how Saya knew he did regret all the bad things he did.**_

_**Hideka's eyes closed as he tasted the salt upon her lips.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kagome gasped when she saw her mother kiss Hideka on the screen. Saya was clutching onto Yusuke, she couldn't take it. It was too much. She had promised that she wouldn't cry again but hearing his words. Hearing the way his voice cracked and seeing the tears draining down his face made her throat constrict and she gripped Yusuke even tighter.

Izayoi put her face in Inutaisho's chest as she began to cry as well. She was the type of person who didn't need a very strong reason to cry. She was just very sensitive to people's pain.

* * *

_**"Saya- I love you," he told her as a massive cough attacked him. "I love you so much!"**_

_**Saya couldn't breathe. He squeezed her hand and she could feel him shaking. "All I ever wanted was for you to love me. I never wanted to let you go- I don't want to let you go Saya-"**_

_**"Hideka-"**_

_**"I'm sorry," he cried. "I'm so sorry for all the shit I put you through."**_

_**"I- I forgive you," she told him as she pulled him into a hug. His tears soaked through her shirt. "I forgive you- now rest Hideka and feel no more pain. Please."**_

_**Hideka's body stilled as calm washed over him. "I'm really happy I got to see you one last time Saya."**_

_**She pulled from him and saw his eyes close. "Hideka?"**_

_**Then his heart monitor flatlined and a flood of pain and anguish came over as she realized what it meant.**_

_**Hideka was dead.**_

_**"Hideka? Hideka! HIDEKA!" She screamed as she tried to shake life back into him. "HIDEKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hideka was staring down from the clouds at his funeral. The death reaper was allowing him to watch it before he passed on into the other realm. It hurt him to see the way Saya was crying. He hadn't wanted to cause her more pain.

He sighed. 'Saya it's gonna be all right,' he said to her as he looked down at her.

Then the grim reaper came to him. "It's time to go Takani,"

He didn't look at the reaper. "I know I'm asking for more than I should but-"

"Five minutes."

Hideka stared up at the being with the scythe. "Thank you."

"By confessing your sins and filling the voids many people still on earth had, you have done a great deed. This is your last wish you will be granted."

Hideka nodded as the reaper took his scythe and touched his shoulder with it. Hideka closed his eyes and then felt his soul-like body melt through the clouds. When he opened them he was sitting on his coffin staring at the people before him.

"You can only talk to one person," The reaper told him.

Hideka go off of the coffin and went straight to Saya. He had no time to lose.

"Saya?"

Saya looked up as she heard her name being called and through the black veil she wore she saw…

"Hideka?"

He smiled at her. "I thought I told you not to cry, Saya."

"This- This is impossible. You're dead."

"I better take you someplace else before my brother thinks you've gone crazy. Hold still." Hideka took his hand and put it to her forehead. Suddenly, Saya's physical body went limp and her soul was released from her body. Hideka took her hand and they went up into the clouds.

"Hideka- what's- what's going on?"

"No time to explain," he said. "I just want to talk to you one last time before- before I really have to go. There'll be no more visits from me after this. You'll be able to move on."

She stared at him. "But Hideka, how can I move on? You did so many things to help Kagome and I when you were alive but I never saw any good in what you were doing-"

"Because I made you think I was an evil man, Saya," he said. "When we divorced, even though it was a fraud and you didn't know, you stopped talking to me. You didn't want to have anything to do with me. So I- So I did what I could to keep you as close to me as possible. You already know the story and I'm not here to repeat it. I just- I just want to hold you one last time Saya."

Then his arms went around her waist and he pulled her to him. "I don't like it when you cry Saya. So I want you to stop. After this, I don't want you to cry anymore for me. Just move on. My brother- I'm sure he's a good man and it's obvious he loves you Saya. I'll be happy- I'll be so happy knowing you're with him and you're happy with him Saya. I'm moving on. I don't know what waits for me behind that door-"

He pointed at a glowing door. "But I'm ready Saya. Life's dealt me a lot of shit in my life but it was merciful to me by letting me meet you and be with you. Our relationship didn't last but our love- our love is still here. I love you Saya."

"I –"

He shook his head and put his finger to her lips. "You don't have to lie Saya," he said. "You like me now but you don't love me."

She nodded.

He smiled at her. "I want you to take care of all the children I've given you. They're beautiful Saya. Kagome- Kagome looks just like you." He cupped her chin. "That's why I wanted to keep it all a secret about her paternity. I wanted to pretend like she was mine."

"And the tape you made that little boy play?"

She was referring to Inuyasha and Kagome's sex tape.

He sighed. "I was- I was a bit angry and disappointed that Kagome was giving herself to that boy so early. She's still young and I think she should be more focused on school and dating but not sex as yet."

"I agree and I've talked to her about it but… but there's something about Inuyasha that comforts me. He really loves her and she believes that being with him is right."

Hideka nodded. "Please tell them I'm sorry about the tape."

"I will."

"Um… is there anything else-" and then Hideka saw Harune get up from her seat and he bit his lip.

"What is it?"

"Saya, there are probably like 2 things that I've lied about in my confessions," he said.

"What?"

He nodded and then looked at the door. A clock had appeared to tell him he only had a minute left.

"I don't have the time to tell you what they are," he said quickly. "But anyway, you're smart you'll figure it out really soon."

"Hideka?"

"Time's gone Saya," He said as he felt himself being pulled.

"You're- you're leaving?"

He nodded. "I have to go now. I've been given a lot of breaks and many of my last wishes have been granted. But there's one more Saya, just one more wish I need you to grant."

"What is it?" she asked as she saw him struggle to stay with her a little longer.

"Don't cry," he said. "Don't cry anymore and take care of the children. That's all Saya. That's all I ask."

"All right Hideka," she nodded her hand clutching his. "I'll take care of them. I'll- I'll try not to cry anymore."

"Okay Saya. I have to go."

The second hand on the clock signaled 5 seconds.

"Good bye Hideka." Saya said her lips taking his one last time.

"Good bye Saya," he said his farewell and then the door opened and he was forced to turn around and walk into the bright white light. "I love you."

And then he disappeared.

Forever.

* * *

Saya plunked to her knees and her soul fell through the clouds and dropped back into her body. Her eyes shot open and breath came back into her body. She had been dead for ten minutes. She was in a hospital and a doctor had been using a defibrillator on her when she had shot back to life.

She was staring around wildly when she heard Kagome and Shippo screaming. She got out of the bed against the doctors and nurses protests and ran out into the hall.

Souta was seated tears draining down his face as if he had lost everything in the world again. Saya's father was seated next to Souta trying to console him and obviously trying not to breakdown since his daughter was in a hospital room with no pulse. Yusuke was holding Shippo, Kagome was in Inuyasha's arms.

And then Kagome saw her first.

"MOM!" Kagome ran to her mother and wrapped her arms all around her as tears drained and drained down her face.

Inuyasha sat on the bench in the hall and watched as Yusuke, Shippo and Souta went to her. Tears flowed out of her eyes as all of them gathered around her and held her to their hearts.

'Damn that hurt,' Inuyasha thought as he put his hand to his own heart. It was throbbing. When Saya's heart had stopped beating, Kagome had screamed so loud and horrifically, Inuyasha thought he'd die himself from the pain he could feel she was feeling. He was so thankful Saya was alive because he didn't really know what to do with Kagome if she had died. Saya was all Kagome ever had since her birth.

Now as he looked at the family huddled together in the hall, a small smile of gratefulness came to his face. 'I never thought I would say this but. But I forgive Hideka. Your death was not in vain, thank you for everything you've done.'

* * *

That's all for this chapter. I'll be back soon with another! And guys I will NOT disappoint you by not having more stories coming after this one because I have like 48 chapters already written for another story and 4 chapters for another one and like 7/8 chapters for another one. Geez. I love writing soooo much! I hope you continue to enjoy my work.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	211. Chapter 191: TV and Radio

Not saying much right now because I gotta go to bed. I wrote two chapters so you'll be seeing another chapter right after this one. Please review. On with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 191: T.V. and Radio

"Akiko, I don't know what it is but I know you are planning something," Her grandmother said at the ISSA headquarters.

Akiko sighed. "Why is it that you're always so suspicious of me?

"Because you're very secretive,"

"I get it from you," She said. "You're the one who hides behind a mask and stays in the dark and pretends to be blind. I know you're not blind grandmother, it's a pretense."

The old woman smiled at her. "Akiko you have a great man. Why don't you just move on? Get pregnant, pop out a couple of kids and live a happy life?"

Akiko frowned at her. "I've been searching for far too long and I've found what I've been searching for. Now I'm going to end this-"

"You're going to die,"

She stared at her grandmother. "The power of life and death is in the tongue mother. If you say that I might just-"

"If you continue to be foolish and hide things from that young man you'll end up six feet under with maggots and worms crawling out of your eyes,"

Akiko smiled. "Won't we all end up like that grandmother?"

"You may end up like that before me," she said softly. "Akiko, honey, I know you want your revenge. I know you want to take matters into your own hands-"

"If you know that then why don't you let me-"

"Because I care about you Akiko. I only want the best for you. You know Ako wanted the best for you."

Akiko bit into her lip.

"You're not the only one who was affected by her death."

"I know but-"

"I've moved on Akiko. Didn't you hear on the radio broadcasting Hideka's Funeral?"

"I heard it and I don't care. What he said didn't help me. I already knew those minor details. Now I have to go-"

"Akiko, I'm warning you now, I'll have you followed everywhere you go from today on. I will not have you waste your life. Ako wouldn't have wanted that."

"Whatever," Akiko said walking out of the ISSA building. She got into her car and drove off. Tears drained down her face. 'Even if I do die- I will have my revenge.'

* * *

Saya and her family hadn't gone back to the church. They had gone straight home so Saya could rest. The doctor had checked her out and said that she was completely fine. It was as if she had never lost her pulse.

Now she was laying in her and Yusuke's bed. Kagome and Shippo were laying beside her and Yusuke was seated next to her with Souta beside him. Saya's father was seated in the corner. The Takahashi's were seated in the living room.

"I'm okay everyone," Saya said to them her voice strong.

They looked at her.

Her color had come back and she was sitting up in the bed with a small smile. "I'm fine."

"We're just happy you're okay mom," Kagome said kissing her cheek.

"I'm sorry I worried you all."

"You nearly gave us all heart attacks," Yusuke told her. He had felt his entire world crumble when she had gone limp in his arms and he didn't feel her pulse.

She cupped his chin. "I'm really sorry."

"The Takahashi's are downstairs," Yusuke told her. Then looked at Kagome, "Can you go down and tell them we'll be right with them, Kagome."

"Yes dad," then she stopped when she realized just how real the name was. A smile came to her face as she jumped off the bed. 'Oh my gosh! I really do have a dad!' she ran out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

She was headed into the living room from the kitchen when Inuyasha grabbed hold of her. "Inu-"

He put his hand to her mouth as his arms wrapped around her waist and then his lips replaced his hands. Kagome's heart fluttered at the familiar sensation of his kiss. They stayed like that for a while before conceding to the fact that they needed air.

"You're mom's okay?" he asked.

Kagome nodded her face buried in his strong neck. "I think she's going to be just fine."

"That's good to hear."

Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart when they heard Inutaisho's voice.

"Damn fuck-it damn," Inuyasha muttered. He was so annoyed at being disturbed.

"You just hate it when we do that, don't you Inuyasha" Inutaisho smirked.

Inuyasha moved from Kagome and sat down in the kitchen. "I better keep my distance I may get thrown in jail again."

"Inuyasha-"

"How's Saya, Kagome?" Izayoi asked.

"She's doing well actually. She's planning on getting up out of that bed right now. Yusu- daddy intends on giving her whatever she wants." Kagome smiled.

"Oh yes, he is your father isn't he," Inutaisho said.

Kagome nodded. "I guess that's one good thing that came out of the funeral. I'm still kind of in shock that Kikyo's my-"

"Sorry to interrupt," Kagura said coming in from the living room. "I wanted to see what was on the television and they have Hideka's funeral broadcasting on all the good stations. Some woman's gone up making a scene- I think it's pretty interesting."

Everyone headed to the living room except Kagome who rushed up the stairs to tell her family to come down into the living room quick. Kagome's family was given the biggest sofa, Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi shared a loveseat, Sesshoumaru and Kagura were seated in a chair- Kagura on his lap of course, and Inuyasha and Kagome were seated on the floor, his arm secretly around her waist.

They were watching the flat screen where Harune Miko had just gone up.

* * *

Mr. Miko was listening to the radio when he heard his wife's voice. "She's at Hideka Takani's funeral?"

He turned on the television in his office and watched as she grabbed the mike from the priest who was informing everyone that Saya was alive and well and that the ceremony could continue. Harune began to speak.

"You know, I'm glad he's dead-"

"Miss, the testimonials are ov-"

"Shut up!" she shouted at the priest. "I've got something very important to say before I leave here today. Hideka Takani was a fool! A stupid fool who fell in love with a woman who didn't care about him at all. If she had cared about him she would've stayed with him. I mean after all he's done to be with her she ends up with his brother! Of all people! The one person he hated the most!"

Saya's eyes narrowed at the woman on the screen. 'This bitch is really saying this stuff on live television.'

"Let me tell you all something you probably don't know. Hideka was a habitual liar and I can prove it because Kikyo Miko is Hideka's daughter not Yusuke's!"

* * *

Mr. Miko didn't know what persuaded him to get up and leave work to be with his wife but he did. He turned on his radio and continued listening to his wife. He had been shocked when he heard that his wife had been in-vitroed by a strange doctor friend of Hideka's using Yusuke Yoshida's sperm for the donor. He was happy the church was only a few corners away from his work. He got there in no time.

* * *

Kikyo had been in her room when the two officers watching her had turned on her television and told her she was to watch the funeral. Kikyo hadn't been shocked at all when she heard Hideka on the video say that she and Kagome were half-sisters. The reason it hadn't shocked her was because her mother had told her about everything that occurred when she was in college and had met Takani when he was still in high school. Her mother had told her everything months ago- around the time when Inuyasha had first broken up with her to be with Kagome. When Harune had told her daughter about her past, it had solidified Kikyo's need to be Inuyasha's girlfriend.

She yawned through the rest of the dramatic video and the end. She hadn't spilt one tear for the man. She hated him, that's why when Naraku had told her he was going to meet with Hideka Takani dressed as Muso and exploit him out of some big money she hadn't give a shit. She had been happy when Naraku had told her that- more than happy. She was excellent at keeping secrets. Not even Naraku knew that she knew about Hideka Takani. Kikyo was smart. If there was one thing she knew it was that a person should never give out all of her secrets and Kikyo had quite a few.

Kikyo was about to turn off the television when her mother got up and went onto the stage. She froze. "What is she doing?"

When her mother began to talk about her past, Kikyo nearly screamed the house down. 'She'll ruin everything!' Kikyo began to panic and then turned to the officers. "Please! Please! I have to use the phone! I have to speak to my mom! Please!"

They stared at her and shook their heads. The only orders they took were from officers on top of them and Akiko Yamato.

"DAMN IT!" Kikyo screamed loudly.

"Miss, you need to quiet down or we'll have to gag you."

Kikyo felt her breathing began to get hard and then she slumped onto the bed. 'Why am I panicking? Akiko said I'd be out of this place by 6:30. I'll be fine. Even if mom tells everyone and messes everything up I'll be out of here in no time and I'll soon be with Naraku again.'

* * *

"Hideka and I met when he was still in high school and I was in college." Harune said. "He had been head sprung over Saya- a girl who didn't know anything about the real world. I was tutoring him in English and we became best friends after he told me he needed someone to talk to about some problems he was having. He told me everything about how his girlfriend's father was threatening to take her away from him forever."

The people there weren't really interested in what she had to say, many had begun to walk out of the church.

Tetsume Miko arrived and headed into the church. He stood in the back where he watched his wife speak about a past he didn't know anything about.

"He had even told me about how he would remove the condom every time they had sex and he was beginning to worry if she had a problem getting pregnant or if it was him who had the problem." Harune told them not seeing her husband in the back where many people were standing. "So I ended up suggesting that he sleep with me."

Tetsume froze as the words spilled from his wife's lips. 'She slept with him?'

"He didn't want to at first," Harune confided. "He knew I had a college boyfriend, so he didn't want to and on top of that he was crazy in love with Saya he couldn't see himself sleeping with any other woman than her. But I told him that it would be okay and that if he wanted to know if he had a problem getting women pregnant he should try to impregnate me."

"You whore!" someone shouted at her and the crowd began to chatter.

Harune sighed. "Of course you would think that," she said. "But I was very young and on top of that I had fallen in love with Hideka."

* * *

Saya blinked at the screen. Was she hearing what she was really hearing? Harune Miko and Hideka Takani had sex while she and Hideka were having sex? It made her stomach turn.

Suddenly, Inutaisho's beeper went off. He looked at the time 2:00. He got up and excused himself. Izayoi went with him. The papers were ready and Inutaisho had to pick them up. Izayoi wanted to go with him just in case there were any problems that she could help sort out. She had been the person who changed Inuyasha's real date of birth so it was important that she be there just in case.

When his parents left, Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the loveseat and continued watching the television with everyone else.

Inutaisho and Izayoi were in the car driving off when Izayoi turned the station to one broadcasting the funeral. Harune's story was getting interesting. They continued listening over the radio.

* * *

"That's right, I fell in love with Hideka Takani even though he was still in high school and I already had a very stable boyfriend. There was just something about Takani back then that made me fall in love with him. He was intelligent and I could tell he'd be someone important when he grew up. But anyway, he agreed after he realized that I really wanted to help him. And we started our sexual relationship. We had sex for about a week- no form of birth control and about 3 times a night. He really wanted to be sure that he was actually trying hard to get me pregnant."

Harune closed her eyes. "He stopped coming to see me after that week and he would call me constantly to find out if I was pregnant. I told him it was too soon to tell and he had to wait. So he waited and three weeks later, he told me he wanted to try something else. I don't really remember what happened that night- we had sex and I fell asleep and when I woke up I felt strange. I asked him about what happened and he told me that he wanted to see if impregnating me with another man's sperm would work. I hadn't been shocked at all because I knew a few days before he had that sperm donor's sperm put into me that I was already pregnant."

* * *

Tetsume felt his world begin to shatter and crumble around him. His feet became a little shaky and he managed to sit in the back pew before he crumpled to the ground in shock. His wife had just said that she got pregnant for Hideka Takani.

* * *

"So I was pregnant but I hadn't told him and so he assumed that since I hadn't told him anything he was the reason Saya was getting pregnant. He also told me that he had gotten medical tests done and found he was impotent so he really couldn't get any woman pregnant and so he had the sperm planted. I asked him what he would do if I got pregnant," Harune took a shaky breath she had kept this secret in for so long.

"He said that it would be my problem," Harune said. "He said that he hadn't asked me to spread my legs, I spread it for him and so I would be held responsible for the child. He wouldn't want anything to do with any child from my womb even if it was his or even if he was the reason I became pregnant. That really hurt me." She told everyone. But I stayed strong because I had a back-up plan. You all remember my college boyfriend I spoke briefly about earlier?" she nodded. "He'll probably be very angry at me when he finds out about this- but I made him believe that the Hideka's baby was his."

Mr. Miko put his head down as tears came to his eyes. 'A lie. It's all been a lie…' he opened up his wallet and stared at the baby pictures of Kikyo and the tears dropped onto the plastic that covered them. 'Kikyo's not my baby girl-'

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Izayoi gasped as she heard Harune's confession. "Oh that poor man!"

Inutaisho bit into his lip. "We're here Iz-,"

She hushed him and continued to listen to his radio.

"A television will be on inside, if you come in-"

She was out the car in no time. She wanted to take a look at this woman who was so coldly destroying the life of a man who loved her and Kikyo so much.

Izayoi got into the building and headed straight for the television which was on and saw Harune Miko but then her eyes caught on a man in the way back of the church and she gasped.

"Taisho!" Inutaisho went to her as she pointed to the screen. "Look! It's Tetsume!"

Inutaisho's eyes widened when he saw the broken look upon the man's face. He was crying and his wife apparently couldn't see him.

"What is he doing there?" Izayoi asked quickly.

"He probably went to the funeral knowing his wife would be there and probably wanted to give her his support. From the look on his face, he apparently didn't know anything about this part of his wife's life."

"That poor, poor man!" Izayoi exclaimed.

* * *

That's it. Please review. Thanks for reading. Really tired. Next chapter!

Inuluver1990 posts the next chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	212. Chapter 192: Changing the channel

Sleepy… sleepy… wanna write more but soooooo sleepy. Please review and yeah… enjoy. Tired.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 192: Changing the Channel

Harune was still on the stage talking about how she met Hideka Takani and their relationship. "And so I began having more sex with my boyfriend and then a month later I told him that I was pregnant. He was so happy that I just decided that it was best that he didn't know about Kikyo's real father." Harune shrugged. "A few years later, I went to see Hideka and I showed him Kikyo's paternity test. It proved that Hideka was really Kikyo's father but- but when he met Kikyo he hated her. He scorned her like she was the plague. He called her ugly and said she wasn't as pretty as Saya's daughter Kagome. And that made me angry because he was rejecting his real daughter and accepting a sperm donor's child."

* * *

"I- I can't believe what I'm hearing," Kagome said softly. "Hideka treated Kikyo the same way his father had treated him."

Inuyasha nodded. "You think Hideka realized he was repeating the cycle?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not sure… but still, it's- it's really kind of hurtful hearing this. Kikyo must have felt so neglected."

"It's terrible," Saya added.

* * *

"That was also the main reason I attacked Saya Higurashi on Sunday pass. It was not only because my daughter had slit her wrists. It's because I realized that the reason Kikyo was becoming suicidal was because her father never loved her. She was having the same problems Hideka was having. And to top it all off Kagome, that little hoe was having sex with Kikyo's boyfriend as if she hadn't gotten everything already! She had Hideka's love, Hideka probably has her name all over his will and what does Kikyo get? NOTHING! And then of course it made me even angrier when I realized that everything Hideka had done after his divorce to Saya was because he still loved her!"

She continued. "He still loved Saya after she divorced him and she never gave him the time of day! That's why I attacked her! He was the biggest fool! But anyway, you may think it's heartless that I didn't just tell Tetsume the truth about Kikyo, but I couldn't risk telling Hideka that the baby was really his and losing Tetsume forever. I'd have nothing but a crying baby and there was no way I could handle that kind of burden on my own. So I let Tetsume who is still now my wonderful husband, think that he is Kikyo's father and he's happy and that's all that matters."

She sighed as she went on, "He's probably listening now to this and yes, I probably should've told him this before I broadcasted it but I couldn't just sit down and have Hideka lie and say that my daughter is actually Yusuke's child. She's not. She's Hideka's real child. Somehow he got me pregnant. I'm not certain if it's because we had so much sex in a short period of time or something else but Kikyo's definitely Hideka's only child. I just wanted to clear that up."

She began to leave the mike when she decided to go back and say. "Honey, I know you're probably listening right now and you're shocked but I made a mistake and I'm not afraid to say that. Everyone makes mistakes, we're only human. I know you're going to be angry and disappointed and you're probably wondering how you're going to tell Kikyo that you're not her blood father. But you don't have to worry about that. Kikyo's known the truth for months now. Actually she's known for years but only a few months ago I told her the name of her real father."

* * *

Suddenly the tears stopped draining from Tetsume's eyes. 'Kikyo knew? They both knew? They kept it from me… for years?'

And then his mind went back to when he was in the Takahashi living room listening to them talk about him.

"_**His wife knows why she wouldn't step foot around here to ask us to give them a deal. She doesn't exude his kind of purity and we wouldn't let her in the house much less talk to her. So they use him because they know how much he cares about them and he has a quality about him that can persuade a person."**_

'They've been using me. For 17- no, Kikyo's really 16 years- for 16 years they've lied to me. They've been laughing at me not with me…' then flashes of his wife and Kikyo laughing and having fun together turned from a beautiful memory to a nightmare. Their faces weren't beautiful anymore. All he could see now was them using him… and he was angry.

Tetsume wiped the tears from his face and then stood up. 'If my wife cared about me she wouldn't have broadcasted this sensitive information. She's only checking for herself.' Tetsume was a business man and so he knew many things about legality issues and issues concerning great sums of money. 'I don't doubt that the only reason she went up there to tell everyone that Kikyo was really Hideka's child is because she knew that with a good lawyer she and Kikyo could be getting a very large amount of money from Hideka Takani's estate.'

His anger got higher and higher and the soft lines in his face became hard.

* * *

Inutaisho had watched as his wife stared at the television screen. She was absolutely wrapped up in it. "Izzy-"

She shushed him.

"Fine, I'll come back for you then," he said as he kissed her cheek and she lightly swatted him away. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Inutaisho had the papers in his hand and he got into his car. The church was conveniently right around the corner from his lawyer's office and so he got into his car and sped off down the road.

* * *

Everyone there looked at the man who was now walking toward the stage. The cameras trained on him and people began to recognize him as Tetsume Miko, Harune's husband

Harune was walking off the stage when she spotted her husband and froze. 'Oh no,' she thought. 'I didn't expect him to be here.'

"Harune,"

"Tetsume," she said with a small, plastered smile. "What are you doing here?"

She could tell his eyes were hard. 'Not a good sign,' she thought. "Honey, why don't we go home and-"

"No." he said bluntly.

She blinked at him and then through clenched teeth she said softly, "You- you aren't going to start a scene right?"

He shook his head and walked up onto the stage. He went to the mike and took it off the stand. "No honey, I'm not going to start a scene. I'm going to finish it."

She stared at him as her heart began to pound.

"Come up here," he said to her.

She stayed in her spot.

"Come here, Harune," he commanded his voice hardening.

The people standing in the back began to take their seats again; some heavy shit would probably be flying around in the church.

She went to him. "Honey, we can- we can talk about this at home. There's really no need to make this public."

He laughed menacingly at her. "You've already made it public dear," he said.

She bit into her lip. "What- what are you going to do?"

"You're scared," he asked. "Are you scared Harune?"

She took a shaky breath and didn't respond.

"Don't be scared," he told her. "Hitting you would have me incarcerated for battery because if I hit you, with the state I'm in now, I may not stop. A battery sentence could change to murder how livid I am."

"Tet- Tetsume. I- I know you're angry."

"Livid," he corrected. "I'm way pass anger."

She gulped. "Tetsume just listen to me-"

"What's to listen to?" he snapped at her. "I've just found out that the daughter I've thought for 17- no 16 years is not my child. The woman I've loved since college was sleeping with the man dead in that coffin. And to top it all off you and Kikyo both knew for years about it."

She bit into her lip again and put her hands together. "Tetsume- I couldn't tell you- I didn't know how to tell you- I- I- I panicked when I found out I was pregnant for Hideka. I- I-"

His hand shot out swiftly and everyone gasped as Harune squeaked in fear and brace for the first blow.

But it never came.

Instead he put a finger to her lips. She opened eyes and stared at him. "I don't want to hear it Harune," He sighed. "What's done is done. Kikyo's not my child and you're not the woman I thought you were-"

"Tetsu-"

"You wanted to make this public Harune and I know two wrongs don't make a right but I don't care right now," he said.

"Tetsume-"

He felt a tear drain from his eye to rest on the top of his cheek. He left it there. "I want a divorce Harune."

Harune's eyes shot open. "A- A divorce?"

He nodded. "I'm tired Harune. I'm tired of living like this. I've been tired for a very long time but I wanted to make it work because even though I was tired I still loved you and Kikyo and I didn't want to break that. But this is the final straw-"

"But we can work this out-"

"There's nothing to work out," he told her. "The papers will be ready on Monday."

"But what about Kikyo?" Harune asked quickly. "You- you won't let her suffer for my mistake will you?"

He stared at her. "Right now, I think- no, I know she deserves to suffer for the mistakes she made."

Harune couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tetsume wasn't supposed to be acting like this. He was supposed to be soft-spoken and just soft on the whole. He was supposed to forgive her and help Kikyo through the courts and stuff. She didn't know anything about the court system.

"What are you trying to say Tetsume?"

* * *

Inutaisho reached the church and when he got inside he saw Tetsume and his wife talking in front of everyone on the stage. Inutaisho was always one who commanded attention by just stepping into a room and now everyone's eyes were on him.

He began to walk through the aisle and the cameras trained on him.

Tetsume saw Inutaisho and then a smirk popped onto his face. "Mr. Takahashi, you're just the person I wanted to see." Tetsume said into the mike.

Harune gasped as her eyes locked on Inutaisho.

Inutaisho stopped walking and listened to Tetsume.

"I'm sure you can easily recall me coming over to your house this morning to discuss you and your wife giving my family a deal to help Kikyo, correct?"

Inutaisho nodded.

"I thank you and your wife very much for it," he said. "But I don't need it anymore."

Harune felt her heart drop out of her chest. "Tetsume! Are you crazy! Kikyo will rot-"

He stared at her. "Shut up Harune. You were always the perfect little drama queen actress. I'm tired of watching your shows. I'm ready to switch the channel."

"But Kikyo-"

"The only reason The Takahashi's made the deal was because of me," Tetsume told her. "But now I've discovered that my entire life with you has been a lie and you and Kikyo didn't care about me. You just went on with your lives using me, wasting my time and my money and my love for you to get everything you wanted. Well I say no more Harune. I don't doubt that Kikyo did all those terrible things to those people and even though I love her I think it's best she spends time getting rehabilitated because she obviously has some hereditary mental issues that need to be dealt with immediately before she hurts anyone else."

"Tetsume- You- you can't do this!" Harune began to scream as he walked off the stage. "Who's going to pay for Kikyo's court proceedings?"

"Why don't you ask the dead man in the coffin?" Tetsume asked. "I'm sure he'd do anything to help you, he could probably do it better than me. If you hadn't betrayed me and embarrassed me in front of everyone- internationally and nationally, I'd only be angry not enraged. You should've thought about me when you came up on the stage and decided to make confessions like that."

"I'm sorry-"

"You're sorry?" He asked her with a frown. "The feeling's not mutual. I'll always love you and Kikyo, Harune but I think it's way passed time I stopped letting you two run all over me. The papers will be ready to sign Monday morning. All my things will be out of the house Sunday evening. And I will wish Kikyo the best of luck on her court proceedings. I've always warned her about thinking about the consequences of her actions and now I won't be around to pull her out of this repercussion this time. If she can't pay for a lawyer the state will provide her with one, that's the only legal advice I can give you for her."

Then he walked to Mr. Takahashi. "I just want to thank you again for the chance you gave us, but it's obvious my family- if I can call those people my family- they didn't deserve it."

"Are you sure?"

Mr. Miko nodded. "I'm leaving now. Tell your wife thank you for me."

"I will."

And then Mr. Miko walked off.

* * *

Harune scrambled off the stage and went to Mr. Takahashi as he also began to leave.

"Mr. Takahashi-"

He stopped and stared at her. "Yes?"

"The deal you made, it's still effective right?" She asked. "You will keep the deal to help Kikyo won't you?"

"Ms. Miko did you not hear?" Inutaisho asked. "The deal was made because of your husband. He's withdrawing from everything because of your selfishness. You've used him one too many times."

"Forget him," Harune said. "This is about me and Kikyo."

"Listen my wife and I couldn't care less about you or your daughter," Inutaisho said a camera catching the entire conversation clearly. "The only chance you had was with Mr. Miko and he's gone therefore, the deal my wife and I made with him is terminated. And my wife's not here to change my mind so your luck's run out. I'll see you in court."

Then as a cameraman and a reporter came to talk to him about the situation he smirked into the camera, took the mike from the reporter and said, "I'd like to send a shout out to my beautiful wife Izayoi who I love very much and my family. Good luck and a happy life go out to my business partner Yusuke and his new family members. Some things were just meant to happen and it's going to be hard but I'm sure together you will work things out. Good day."

And then he walked out of the church and got into his car.

* * *

Inutauisho drove off and headed back to his lawyer's office where his wife was beaming from ear to ear she came to him and kissed him. "You are so sweet sometimes,"

He smirked. "Of course I am. Now let's go get those papers to Inuyasha. I've been notified that they have to be signed before 3."

Izayoi gasped when she saw it was 2:30. "Let's go then!"

Inutaisho and his wife left and headed straight to Yusuke's house where Inuyasha would be with Kagome. He had a big decision to make and such little time to make it.

* * *

Well there you go. The funeral is finished. I'm moving onto more exciting parts. You know prom is coming up on Saturday night so some stuff will really be going down. I can't wait to write it out. I'm going to bed now though, so good night. Please review and thank you for reading.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	213. Chapter 193: New Age Revelation

Hey guys, so I have the flu… lucky me. (Sighs) I'm coughing up a storm with headaches and all that good stuff. So I got some rest and drank lots of water and now I'm a little better… at least better enough to make sure my college classes weren't dropped and to write another chapter for this story. So yeah, please enjoy and review. Thanks for reading.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 193: New Age Revelation

It was 2:39 when Inutaisho and his wife got back to Yusuke's house where they knew their son was with Kagome. They entered the moment Souta opened the door and stared at each other when they heard Sesshoumaru say:

"Inuyasha and Kagome are in her room,"

Inutaisho nodded and were headed into the living room where Yusuke, Saya and Saya's father were talking about the situation with Hideka. But they stopped to give the family a private moment.

* * *

Saya had been a bit disappointed when her father Toshio had confirmed Hideka's words.

"I didn't trust him with you Saya," he said. "I could tell he had deep feelings for you but you were so very young and I was just trying to protect you. I never would've thought that to this day that man still loved you. From what we've heard everything he's done- he did to protect you."

Saya nodded and sighed softly. "I just- I just wished he had told me about what had happened. He kept everything to himself. The lack of communication in a relationship can really weaken and destroy its bond."

"But everything happens for a reason," Toshio told her. "Look at you now. I haven't seen you so happy in years."

Saya smiled and then pointed at Yusuke. "Blame him father. I suppose I should introduce you. Daddy this is Yusuke Yoshida. Yusuke this is my father Toshio Higurashi."

Toshio stared at Yusuke and gave a brief nod. "You put that smile back on Saya's face and that's approval enough for me."

"Thank you sir," Yusuke bent his head. "I'm gonna try my best to keep it there."

"Now where is my granddaughter?" Toshio asked looking around the living room. "And the boy with the hair."

Then Inutaisho and his wife walked in. "They're upstairs."

Toshio frowned. "Upstairs? Together? Doing what?"

"Probably having a moment," Inutaisho said sitting down. "Yusuke do you mind if I shout?"

Yusuke shook his head.

"Thank you," Inutaisho nodded and then opened his mouth.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome had snuck up to her room unnoticed by the adults and were locked in the sweetest of kisses imaginable. They both knew they wouldn't have time to get intimate, but they had enough time to savor a few kisses.

Inuyasha's hands were trailing down to her hips to pull her closer to him when he heard his father's voice.

"INUYASHA! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOWWWWWWW!"

Inuyasha groaned as he pulled from Kagome. Then his lip twitched. "I can't wait till you're 18."

Kagome sighed softly and nodded.

"DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE AND GRAB YOU BY THE BALLS!"

"I really hate this shit," Inuyasha said as he opened the door and walked out. "NO THANKS DAD! I GOT KAGOME TO THAT FOR ME!"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome gasped as he walked down the hall and down the stairs. Kagome followed. Her face was red and flustered.

When they got downstairs, all the adults were staring at them. Inuyasha saw their mouths open as they sat down and said,

"We didn't do anything,"

"Good," his father said, "We wouldn't want you to get locked up again now do we?"

Inuyasha bit into his lip. "What's going on?"

"There's the issue with your age that needs to be straightened out in the next 10…9 minutes."

Inuyasha frowned. "What?"

Inutaisho pulled out the papers and began to explain. "As you know a year after you were born Izzy had your date of birth changed to a week after you were originally born. That was illegal but she didn't know. I found out about it and took steps to make sure no legal actions were taken against her. Now here's the situation. Since your original birth date was officially last week Sunday and the new one your mother gave you is tomorrow. You have a decision to make."

He put the papers in front of Inuyasha and Kagome. "This set of papers will legally state that you are 18- meaning you are taking your original birth date and legalizing that. The second set basically states that you are still 17 and won't be 18 until tomorrow. You have until 3:00 to have one set of these papers signed."

Inuyasha stared at them and then back at his parents. "You- you didn't think to bring these papers earlier?" he asked.

"They weren't ready earlier."

Inuyasha bit his lip. "I need more than…" he looked at a nearby clock. "Five minutes to decide this"

"Inuyasha if you don't sign one of these papers before 3 all my efforts for 17 or 18 years would've been a waste and legal action could be taken against your mother."

Inuyasha rubbed his neck.

"Which one do I sign to make sure no legal action is taken?"

"The one that states that you have been legally 18 from Sunday."

Inuyasha inhaled deeply. "Fine, I'll sign that one."

Then Sesshoumaru who was standing up in a corner with Kagura by his side listening to the conversation said, "Are you forgetting that if you sign those papers and become legally 18 you could be convicted for sleeping with a minor? Kagome's only 16 remember?"

"Sleeping-" Toshio blinked at them. "You've slept with-"

Saya hushed him. "I'll explain later."

Inuyasha nodded. "It's fine." He said. "Besides it's not as if any of you here have a problem with us being together…except the old man who don't know nothing yet. We could straighten this crap out in court and then it'll be whatever."

"They could ban you from being with her until she's 18." Inutaisho said.

"Being with her like how?" Inuyasha asked. If it was just sexually that he was being banned from then he could handle that but if he couldn't be with her on any level he'd have a big problem with that.

"They'll probably ban you in every way," Izayoi told him. "You're the son of a wealthy and well-renowned real estate corporate owner you'd be the perfect person to set an example of."

"Not to mention the amount of money the media will make if the story breaks that you've been sleeping with Kagome." Kagura interjected.

Inuyasha bit his lip and looked at the time, he picked up the pen and then looked at Kagome. He had 30 seconds left and one line to sign.

"What do you think?" He asked her.

"I'm behind any decision you make so just- just do what you think is right," she told him as she put her hand in his left one.

"Okay then," he nodded and then signed his name on the first set of papers.

* * *

The priest sighed as he followed the casket to the burial grounds from the church. All he had to do was finish the interment and then he could go home and take a long rest. He certainly needed it after all the drama at such a high profile funeral.

There was a stack of papers he was supposed to have given Saya after the interment but the poor woman had certainly suffered a lot and so he was wondering if it made sense to give her the papers today.

'I should wait until-'

And then he went to the papers, not knowing what had caused him to look at them. He sat and began to look through them when suddenly his fingers stilled.

In a panic, he tapped the window that separated the driver from the passenger and told the driver to change direction. They didn't have a moment to lose.

* * *

"What happens now?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have a call to make," Inutaisho pulled out his phone and clicked a number. After a moment, he said gravely, "First Set. Signed." Then he hung up the phone and looked at his son. "The police are coming to pick you up. They'll have to hold you until we get everything straightened out."

"Great. I think I'll wait for them outside so they don't have to go through the whole Law & Order bit. You coming Kagome?" Inuyasha said getting up and walking outside.

Kagome got up and followed. She closed the door behind her. "Inuyasha?"

"Think I'll get in more trouble if I run away with you in my car?"

She stared at him as they walked to his red convertible. "Yes."

"Then I guess that plan's not gonna work," he opened the door and she got into the backseat. He got in and locked the car with them inside. "If they're gonna put me away for this shit and keep me away from you then I better get my kisses in now."

"Inuyasha you're going to be all right," she said. "Your dad will work something out. He's a very influential man and-"

He kissed her. "I know," he told her. "I don't want to think about that now."

He pulled her into his lap. Inuyasha was still dressed in his funeral clothes even though his black suit jacket was open, his tie was nowhere to be found and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top and out of his pants. Kagome was wearing a more comfortable form of clothing- short sexy pants and a t-shirt.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back reveling in the way his warm tongue brushed against hers. Her eyes closed as her fingers twisted into his hair. She didn't want to let him go.

Tears began to drain from her eyes.

"No crying," he whispered at her.

"Can't help it," she said softly. "It seems that every time we finally get together something comes and tries to rip us apart."

"Tries Kagome," he told her. "And it never succeeds in tearing us apart because what we have is special. That's the reason it's trying to tear us apart because it knows we belong together and whatever the fuck it is- it doesn't want us to be together. But fuck it. We'll be together no matter what so whatever it is that's trying to stop us- it could get a stick and shove it up its ass."

Kagome blinked at him and then laughed at his words.

"What?" he frowned at her.

She kissed him sweetly. "You speak so eloquently sometimes."

His lip twitched at her sarcasm. "Yeah and I fuck so eloquently all the time. You wanna see?"

She gasped when he found herself on her back Inuyasha on top of her devouring her mouth.

And then the police pulled up.

Inuyasha sighed as he heard the tapping on his door and he got off of Kagome. She straightened and with a sigh she watched as he opened the door.

"Inuyasha Takahashi you have the right-"

"Yes, yes I know my rights," he said and then turning to Kagome. He pulled out the key to his convertible and handed it to her. "Keep that for me will you?"

She nodded and then he leaned over to kiss her once more before the police dragged him to their cop car and drove off. Kagome sighed sadly. She missed him already.

* * *

When Kagome walked back into the house, the adults were in the living room. "They took him," she said softly. "I'm going to bed."

"Kagome-"

Yusuke shook his head at Saya. "She'll be fine."

"And now this makes me feel a lot worst now," Izayoi sighed.

Inutaisho pulled her to him. "Don't worry about it, Izzy. Inuyasha made his decision and I'll do whatever I can to make whatever punishment he gets a lot lighter."

"I still feel like I'm the one who should be punished-"

Then he whispered in her ear. "If you want I could punish you when we get home."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Kagura, Rin and I are leaving now." He said. "Kagura get Rin."

"Of course my sexy slave-master"

His lip twitched as he walked out the door.

And then he stopped as a limo pulled up and the priest from the funeral came scrambling out.

"Oh tell me she's here!" he said running to Sesshoumaru. "Excuse me Sir, does Saya Takani and her daughter live here?"

Sesshoumaru stared at him and then nodded. "They're inside."

"Thank you!" he said knocking on the door.

"Just go in," Sesshoumaru said opening the door and walking in behind the frantic priest. 'I guess I'm not leaving yet.'

* * *

The priest headed into the living room where he saw Saya. "Oh Ms. Takani! I'm so relieved to find you here! I went to your old address first and it was burnt down. Your neighbor the Asakura's told me you live here now."

"Yes and I prefer Higurashi if you don't mind," Saya said to him. "What is the matter, father?"

"Is your daughter here as well? It's imperative that she is notified as well."

"She's just gone up to rest," Yusuke informed him.

"Please bring her at once," he asked Yusuke. "It's very important."

Saya sighed. "How long will this take? She's not feeling too well."

"Only a few minutes," The priest said opening up the folder in his hand.

"Call her Yusuke," Saya said.

Yusuke nodded and headed up the stairs to Kagome's room. He knocked on her door.

"It's open," she said.

He opened the door and saw her fiddling with the necklace she always wore around her neck. He had never asked who gave it to her but the answer had come too easily now. "Kagome?"

"Yes daddy?"

"The priest from the funeral is downstairs; he needs to speak with you and your mother. He says it's urgent."

Kagome didn't complain about being tired even though she wanted to. She just got up and walked out the door, her father- her real father- following behind her.

"He's going to be fine Kagome," Yusuke said.

"I know," Kagome nodded still fiddling with the necklace.

"And something will work out,"

She smiled and turned to hug him quickly. "Thank you daddy."

He nodded and they walked down the stairs together.

* * *

When they got to the living room Saya was in shock. She stared at her daughter. "Kagome?"

Kagome stared back at her mother. "Yes mom?"

"It seems… it seems Hideka's lied about something else," she said.

Kagome sat beside her and the moment she read the handwritten confession her eyes popped open. She then read the birth certificate and instead of 1994 it had 1992.

"Kagome?"

"I forgive him," she said softly. And then a big smile popped on her face and she stood to her feet. "Forget all the bad things I said about him. I forgive him. I forgive him for everything right now."

"Kagome?"

And then she bee-lined to the door. "I'll be back!" she shouted as she ran out the house and beeped Inuyasha's convertible open. She jumped into the front seat turned the key and reversed out of the driveway. Everyone was at the door watching as Kagome sped down the road.

"That girl sure knows how to get what she wants," Inutaisho smirked.

"I wonder if Inuyasha taught her how to drive a stick because she's driving it quite well," Sesshoumaru said.

"A stick shift?" Saya blinked a few times.

Sesshoumaru nodded. His mind drifting to where Kagura was and why she was taking so long to come down the stairs with his- their daughter.

Then Inutaisho added, "All of us drive sticks. They're cooler."

Saya's eyes widened. "Kagome doesn't know how to drive a stick! YUSUKE!"

* * *

Kagome was a little panicked when she got to the first light but then she managed to control herself and recall all the hand movements Inuyasha had used when he was driving with her in the car. When the light turned green again she shot off down the road and swerved through a corner.

The police station was a little closer now. She could see it. She took a deep breath as she closed the distance and pulled into the parking lot. With a sigh, relieved to finally be there, Kagome shut off his car and jumped out.

"Time to get my man," she smiled to herself as she walked into the police station.

Inuyasha was just heading into the back with an officer when he heard Kagome's voice.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome?" He turned and saw her. Her eyes were wide and she was panting a bit.

"Let's go-" the officer said gruffly.

"Can't I find out what she wants?" Inuyasha asked.

"'fraid not," the officer told him as he began dragging Inuyasha away.

Kagome frowned when the officer continued to take Inuyasha to the back. She went to a lady at the nearby desk. "Excuse me, can I speak to the chief in command? You're incarcerating someone under the wrong circumstances."

The woman looked at her and then picked up the phone and dialed the chief. "He'll be with you in a moment. Take a seat."

Kagome nodded and sat down and just as promised the chief, Akira Yamato came to see her.

"Good afternoon," she greeted.

"Good afternoon, miss. How may I help you?"

"A guy- his name is Inuyasha Takahashi. He was just booked under the wrong circumstances."

The chief called for Takahashi's file and was given it at once. "Unlawful sex with a minor- how is that the wrong circumstances?"

She stared at him. "I'm the girl he slept with," she said and then pulled out the birth certificate. "But I'm not a minor. So us having sex wasn't unlawful."

He looked at the certificate and saw that her birth date was April 16th, 1992, making Kagome officially 18.

* * *

Yeah so guys that's all I have right now because I'm sick and it's bothering the hell outta me. I hate being sick. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter.

Inuluver1990 goes to drink some more nasty liquids in hopes of getting well soon.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	214. Chapter 194: Cougar and The Baby

The chapter I posted was actually written yesterday but I was too tired to post. And I'm still sick but a little better now. Not really much to say. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. You guys say such sweet things all the time and I really love you all for it. So yeah, please enjoy and review. Thanks for reading.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 194: Cougar and The Baby

Akira stared at the certificate and then back at the girl. He had recognized her as the girl who had been trapped in a burning house and Inuyasha had saved her. And now… in a way she was saving him.

"You really like him don't you?" Akira asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I love him."

"Are you sure about that?" He stared about her. "Love can be a very confusing emotion. There are people who never understand it."

She smiled at him. "I know and yes I am sure," she said. "It's different between Inuyasha and I. We care a lot for each other."

"How long have you known him?"

"Personally, I'd say a few months."

"Only a few months?"

"I've known him for years though," she said. "We attend the same high school."

"And you'd like me to release him?" Akira asked.

"Is it possible?"

Akira looked back at the certificate. "I'm going to have to check out the authenticity of this certificate and figure out the circumstances revolving around this case but yes it's possible."

Kagome's eyes lit happily.

And then the officer who had taken Inuyasha to the back emerged and was sent right back to get Inuyasha. Mumbling, the officer went to do as commanded.

"He's one lucky guy," Akira said. "And now I'm wondering if you're supposed to be the one incarcerated for having unlawful sex with him."

Kagome blinked at him.

"This certificate says you've been 18 from April. It's June and Inuyasha has only turned 18 a few days ago. And if you two have been having sex before he was 18-"

"Please don't think too much on this," she said. "You'd need proof to show that Inuyasha wasn't 18 before we had sex and I can assure you there's no proof."

Akira smiled at her. "You know you remind me a lot of my daughter Akiko."

"I do?"

He nodded. "You're so sure of yourself."

Kagome shrugged. "I was raised that way."

And then Inuyasha emerged with the officer and Kagome's eyes sparkled happily.

"Un-handcuff him," Akira said to the officer and the officer did as told and then left. Inuyasha came towards Kagome.

"What's going on?"

"It seems we don't have a stable enough reason to hold you," Akira told him.

"What?"

"How about I let you explain Ms. Higurashi?"

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha sat down beside and began to explain that Hideka had changed her date of birth when she was very young and Saya had been working as an exotic dancer who was too intoxicated and drunk most times to remember particular dates no matter how important the date was.

"He wanted to keep a hold on mother a little longer," Kagome told him. "Remember the contract stated that when I turned 16 it would be terminated. But since Hideka changed my birth date mother didn't realize that I had turned 16 two years ago. He had her under his control for two extra years because he couldn't let her go."

Inuyasha didn't know how to feel about the revelation at first but then… he realized that Kagome was actually 18.

"You're 18."

She grinned at him and nodded. "That's right! I'm 18."

"Wow," he said as a whoosh of air left his lips. "You don't look a day over 16."

She smiled. "Well people are always telling me I look younger than I really am."

"Damn right you do," he said with a smirk. "You're a cougar."

Kagome gasped at the name. "I'm not THAT old!" she knocked him.

He laughed. "Wow, you're older than me. Granny."

"I'm not that OLD!" she knocked him again and he broke out into fits of laughter before pulling her to sit on his lap.

"I think I like older women," he licked his lips. "They're so mature."

She bit her lip and then huffed at him. "Well someone has to be the mature one."

"Hey! You calling me immature?"

"Yes," she said. "Now let's go. I'm gonna boil you some peas and mush em up real good."

"Hey! I'm not that young!"

"Aww don't cry baby," she said rubbing his handsome cheeks. "Mama's gonna feed you as soon as we get home."

"Yeah well, this baby don't drink store-bought shit-milk." He squeezed her breasts. "And instead of me coming out your pussy, I think I'll be going in."

"YASHA!" she gasped and looked around to see if anyone was watching. The chief had disappeared a while ago and the receptionist quickly hid her face behind a magazine as if she wasn't watching the interaction between them.

"You asked for that." He said as they got up. "How'd you get here anyway?"

She handed him his keys.

He stopped and blinked at her. "My car?"

He sped out the door and ran to his car. Kagome stared at him as he inspected it from front to back, side to side, up and down.

"I didn't scratch it!" she huffed at him.

"You don't know how to drive a stick shift," he told her.

"Then how'd I get here?"

"Good question," he sighed. "How?"

"I just memorized your hand movements and then-"

"WHAT!" He shouted at her. "Do you know how dangerous driving this car is?"

She blinked at him. "There wasn't any traffic so-"

He put his hand to his head. "Suppose you hurt yourself?"

"Sorry?" She said softly.

"Sorry?" He frowned as he towered over her. "You're sorry?"

"Y- Yes?"

As he stared down at her, he bit into his lip and then sighed. "I don't know whether I should turn you over my knee, pull your pants down and spank your ass for being so reckless."

"Hmm?"

"You're so damn lucky I love you so much," he said pulling her into his arms and capturing her lips with his own.

Inuyasha pressed up against the side of his car as he lapped at her sweet mouth. Damn she tasted good… she always tasted so damn good. A few head spinning moments later, Inuyasha let her breath but only for a second before he started kissing her again. This is what he needed- just a few good moments to express his love for her.  
And then as if he could sense… smell another distraction coming he pulled from Kagome.

"Inuyasha?"

"Get in the car," he said.

"What?"

"Get in the car Kagome!" He barked as he got into the driver's seat. She hopped into the passenger's side and Inuyasha jammed his key into the ignition, pumped his clutch and sped out of the police parking lot.

When Kagome looked back, she saw her father pull into the parking lot and she gasped when she realized what Inuyasha had done.

"Thank me later," he said nonchalantly.

"My dad's gonna kick your ass when he gets a hold of you," Kagome felt herself smirk.

"Yeah well. My ass is a bit tough so-"

"Where are we going?" she asked as she looked at the time. It was hitting 3:25.

"To a hotel to book a room," he said. "I gotta stop to the bank first."

She blinked at him. "Hotel room?"

"Yeah,"

"Are you serious?" she asked as she looked in his side-view mirror at her hair.

"Very,"

"But what about prom?"

He turned his head to look at her. "What about it?"

Then she looked at him with her big brown eyes and said nothing. Her eyes did all the talking.

"Tell me you don't want to go."

She gave him a small smile. "I got my dress and everything Yasha."

He groaned. "You got it free-"

"So!" she huffed at him. "I wanna go. So you gotta take me home. Sango's supposed to come over so we can get ready together."

He groaned again. "But Kagome-"

"I'll spend all night with you," she said resting her head on his broad shoulder and walking her fingers up his hard abs.

"Doing that isn't persuading me to take you home any faster," he said. It was persuading him to get her to a room real fast.

"Yasha!"

"Okay! Okay!" He sighed giving up and changing direction. "But do you have to go home now? It's only 3:31." he asked.

"Well Sango has a lot of hair and curls need time to set. And then my hair needs to do as well, and then we have to do our nails- hands and feet- and…"

As Kagome droned on and on about make-up and jewelry and a bunch of other girly stuff Inuyasha just made up his mind that spending time with her before they get to prom was out of the question.

"All right then," he said cutting her off. "What time you want me to pick you up?"

"Um…" she tapped her chin. "Well…"

"Prom starts at 7. So how about I pick you up at 8?"

"Make it 8:30," she said.

"Okay," he nodded as he turned into her yard. Yusuke was already home and his parents and Sesshoumaru were obviously still there since their cars were in the yard.

Kagome got out of the car and Inuyasha followed. "You're coming?"

"Not yet…"

She gasped at his meaning and he smirked at her. "Dirty,"

"You do know that I'm the ONLY one you're gonna be dancing with tonight, right?"

"But Yasha!"

"ONLY me."

She sighed. "You're so possessive."

"So," He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her neck. "You love me anyway."

She glanced up at him and nodded. "I'm still tryna figure out why."

His lip twitched. "Need I remind you?" he pressed her up against the door and began to nibble at her earlobe.

"No, I think I remember clearly," she smiled at him.

"Good." He said. "Now get your sexy ass inside before I'm tempted to do more than watch it."

"You're impossible," she blushed.

"I know," he said opening the door for her and she walked in. He followed and saw a woman who looked like Sango there as well. She was talking to Saya and Izzy. Sesshoumaru was talking to their father and Kagura was on her cell phone in a far corner.

* * *

"What do you mean it has to be rescheduled?" Kagura asked the person on the other line. "I paid good money for that appointment! What other times do you have available then?"

She paused.

"Fine," she said. "Give me the one for tonight,"

Then she hung up and rubbed her side. She was experiencing a lot more pain now and she wouldn't say she didn't know what was causing the pain because she was certain that she knew- she just didn't know why.

* * *

"Oh Kagome! You're home! And alive!" Her mother said getting up from her seat to go to her. "Have you lost your mind young lady?"

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "No mom. Inuyasha's a great teacher. I can work a stick just fine."

'The only stick you know how to work is the one between my legs,' He kept his mouth shut.

"At least you're not hurt." She said. "Where's your father?"

"Um? He's not here?" Kagome asked as if she hadn't seen Yusuke go to the police station.

"He went after you."

"We must've missed him," Inuyasha shrugged.

And then his mother came to him. "Weren't you going to tell us you're back?"

He smirked at her. "I'm back."

"I'm so happy honey," she kissed his cheek. "And I'm sorry for putting you through that."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He said and then he waved at his dad and turned to Kagome. "I'm going home I'll pick you up at 8"

"8:30," she corrected.

"Yeah yeah," He said kissing her lips before walking out of the house and coming face to face with Yusuke. "Uh… Kagome's inside"

"I know she is," he said. "Thanks for bringing her home."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'm picking her up for prom."

"All right then," Yusuke said with a nod and Inuyasha got into his car and drove off.

"Sango's upstairs mom?" Kagome asked as she headed up.

"Yes honey,"

* * *

Kagome got to her room and found Sango seated brushing out her extremely long hair. It was full of tangles and she was having a very hard time of it.

"I think I'm gonna cut all my hair off for college," she muttered.

Kagome laughed. "And have all of Miroku's kinky hair fantasies go down the drain?"

Sango looked at Kagome. She looked a lot better today. "Hey Kagome, your mom said I could wait in here."

"That's fine," she said. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Um…" Sango threw the brush at her and Kagome laughed as she dodged it. "Now, now let's not get violent," she said. "I think I have a detangler in the bathroom. It'll work wonders trust me."

Kagome left the room and brought a bottle of detangling spray. "Now let's see what I can do to help you,"

As Kagome helped untangle Sango's hair they talked about the funeral and Kagome's new age revelation and a bunch of other things that had happened.

* * *

Sesshoumaru, Rin and Kagura left the Yoshida residence shortly after 4. Rin was in the backseat sleeping.

"Who were you arguing with on the phone?" Sesshoumaru asked her

"I wasn't arguing." She said. "It was my hair stylist,"

"Your hair stylist?"

Kagura nodded. "I had an appointment set for 4 today but it had to be cancelled." She sighed. "Just look at my hair! It's a mess!"

"It's fine," he said.

"Men always think it's fine," she rolled her eyes. "But I know my scalp and it's begging for a good wash, set and dry."

Unconsciously she rubbed her side again and Sesshoumaru noticed.

"Why are you rubbing your side, Kagura?" He asked

"Huh?" she stopped and looked at him. "I think my menstrual is coming on again,"

He frowned. "But you told me that two weeks ago,"

She stared at him. "That was a false alarm. Like I said my periods are always irregular so when it comes it comes."

He was admittedly getting a little worried now. She hadn't had sex with him for weeks, she started eating the strangest foods and she was rubbing her side.

"Kagura?"

"Yes?"

"Forget the hairstylist," he said. "Set an appointment as soon as possible to the doctor."

"T- The doctor?" she frowned at him. "Why?"

"Because if what we heard on Takani's confession tape at the funeral is true you might've been implanted with one of those intra-uterine devices."

She shook her head. "I would've died Sesshoumaru,"

"Or you could've been fortunate," he said. "If you don't set the appointment I will and I'll drag you to it if I have to."

She sighed. "Fine."

* * *

That's it for now. Hope you liked. Prom's coming up! Yay! Please read and review and all that good stuff.

Anyway, until next time. Inuluver1990 goes to… take her medicine? Yuck.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	215. Chapter 195: Kikyo's Escape

Okay guys. I feel much better today! Yay! So here's a chapter. If I get time (cause we're cleaning up the house for Christmas) I'll write up another chapter or two and post. Hope you like the chapter. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 195: Kikyo's Escape

Akiko was at the airport wearing a short, jet black pixie wig, a large sun hat, a spaghetti strapped dress, heels and a large pair of glasses as she waited for the person she had talked to on the phone before Shoji had woken up.

'Shoji…' she sighed softly. 'He's still angry at me for having that thing with Takani and not telling him. Oh well… it can't be helped. I can't take it back so either he moves on with me or he gets left behind.'

And then Akiko saw who she was looking for and smiled. 'Great.'

"I see you're ready,"

"Why wouldn't I be ready?" the girl asked. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Of course," Akiko nodded as they got into another one of her rental cars.

"And I never have to worry about this crap ever again?"

"Nope."

"Good." She said. "Now let's make this shit quick. What time we going in?"

Akiko looked at the clock it was hitting 5:12. "We'll arrive at about 6. Plan 'A' starts at 6:30. Do you want to run over it again?"

"No. I already know what to do," she said fixing her breasts in her top. "Are you sure I resemble her?"

"Not more than I do but you'll suffice for this plan," Akiko said. "Any other concerns?"

"How are we getting pass the police?"

Akiko laughed. "The police are my friends. I can assure you that there's no difficulty getting pass."

"All right then," the girl closed her eyes. "Let's just hurry this up so I can get back on my honeymoon."

Akiko smiled. "Have I apologized for taking you away from Daisuke?"

Kikori Yamiko shook her head. "You can keep the apologies. I just want this over with so I can go back to him."

Akiko nodded as she sped down the road.

* * *

Kikyo was seated in her room, dressed in a robe and slippers just as Akiko had told her to be dressed in a little note she had sent. It was hitting 5:15 and Kikyo was beginning to get a little edgy. She couldn't wait to be outside again.

She closed her eyes as she thought of Akiko's plan. Everything would go smoothly and she would be okay.

Kikyo still couldn't believe her mother had actually packed all her things up and left under the cover of night. Kikyo went to the discarded letter and read it again.

_Dear Kikyo,_

_As much as I will always love you I don't have the money or the patience to put up with court proceedings. Darling, you're still young and beautiful and you're a wonderful actress. I'm sure the courts will have more mercy on you when you tell them I have disowned you and your father doesn't give a damn about your well-being anymore._

_Do not think of me leaving as a bad thing because I'm doing this for you. If the courts see that you have no kind of family support then it could be a lot harder for them to convict you. You're only 16 and any great defense lawyer will point out that your parents didn't raise you with love and all that kind of stuff and so you started acting out in very strange ways like using guns to get what you want sexually._

_And honey, there's the fact that your real father, Hideka Takani, he always had a few mental issues. If anything, you'll be looked at very sadly and you won't get more than 2-3 years in a rehabilitation clinic. Trust me, Kikyo. If you make a plea to the Takahashi family and to that camera guy and his fiancé you will have a very high chance of getting off without them pressing no charges._

_Kikyo, I couldn't stay with you knowing that if I left you could be better off. I'm the reason the Takahashi's took their deal away and so I need to leave so that you can have a better chance. I will always love you my darling Kikyo. Remember to stay strong and keep your eyes on the prize. You'll never get anything if you don't work hard for it. So work hard sweetie, and don't let those Higurashi bitches get in the way of any goal you set._

_Your mother,_

_Harune._

_P.S. As you are the ONLY child to Hideka Takani, when things have settled down with the issues surrounding you and the Takahashi kid, I will come back to help you fight to get some of Hideka's money. You're the one who deserves it. Not a bunch of children that don't even belong to him._

Kikyo crumpled the letter again and then sighed, un-crumpled it and pocketed it. 'Mother's right,' she thought. 'I am better off without her because now I have no one to hold me back.'

She looked at the clock. It was almost time for Akiko to be putting the plan into action.

* * *

"You knew she had sex with him?" Shoji raged at the old woman at the ISSA building.

The woman shook her head. "I've just found out myself. I knew she had planned to work there but I knew not what she had to do to apply for the job until I found this package at his building."

"Package?"

The old woman showed him the package. "I'm not certain if you should see this-"

"Show me," he said going to her. "Give me the package."

She sighed. "You won't like what you see."

"I don't like what I hear either but it doesn't matter what I like," he said taking the package and opening it. When he saw the first picture of Akiko's naked body, he bit into his lip. "Pornographic pictures?"

"Hideka Takani in his last few years started delving into that kind of business," The woman said. "It's a very profitable one actually and he was having a love hotel made that would have secret cameras in every room taping the activities and selling them as porn to local distributors. That plan has stopped however since he's dead."

"Was she trying out for a job at this love hotel?" Shoji asked unable to look at any of the other pictures of the woman he loved sprawled out for anyone to look at her body.

"No," The woman said. "She wanted to be his head secretary."

"Head secretary?" Shoji frowned. "So she took these-"

"Hideka Takani wanted them. He was a bit of a lewd and disgusting kind of man with fetishes and the like. He required anyone who work for him to send him pictures as such so he could see if they were… right for the job."

"Secretarial?"

"Yes and sex," The woman sighed. "Undoubtedly, Akiko has had sex with him. She was his last secretary before he died."

Shoji nodded. "Why would she want to be his secretary?"

"Simple. Hideka Takani is a very powerful man with many connections to other powerful people and powerful people usually have very powerful information and so-"

Shoji made the connection. 'She did that to find information on the person who killed her friend. I understand that but… but did she really have to stoop so low?'

"Sometimes people do things like this because they think it's the only way to get information," The old woman said as if she read his mind. "Don't hate her for it. I'm certain she regrets every wrong thing she's done...especially now that she has you."

Shoji stared at the woman and then thrashed his fingers through his hair. "I don't know if I should just give up on her or…"

"Don't give up," she told him. "Akiko's a wonderful girl she just needs a little help to stay in the right direction. You're the perfect man for her."

"I don't think I am," Shoji said honestly. "She hides so much."

"Maybe she's afraid,"

"Afraid?" Shoji frowned. "Of what?"

"Of… you getting hurt." The old woman told him. "She really cares for you, Ikeda."

Shoji bit into his lip and rubbed his neck. "She doesn't act like she cares for me."

The old woman smiled. "I think she does. But you're still a bit angry and disappointed that she's slept with Takani and there's a possibility she's hiding even more things from you."

"How- how can I trust her?" Shoji asked.

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I do!" He said getting up from his seat.

"Then if you love her then you should be able to trust her no matter what," the old woman said. "I know it's hard and it's difficult Ikeda but you have to know she loves you and only wants to protect you."

"But I want to protect her as well," he said. "How can I do that when she won't even give me an inch?"

The old woman nodded. "You just have to keep your eyes and your ears open, Shoji," she said. "I'm not sure why or what but I think Akiko's planning something big tonight."

"What?"

"She made an overseas call early this morning to someone I'm still trying to figure out," The old woman told him. "And even now she's dropped from my radar again."

"AGAIN!"

The old woman nodded. "I don't know where's she's gone. I had my men following but Akiko's far too smart. She shook em off her tail about 37 minutes ago. She's probably changing cars and a new look right now. She's a very intelligent and agile kind of woman. Deadly and quick to act. I'm surprised you aren't afraid sleeping with her."

Shoji was too consumed in his thoughts to think. "Where do you think she is?"

"Right now I don't know," The old woman shook her head. "I'm having my men check Takani's corporation but I doubt she's there and then I'm checking her home and your hotel's still empty. I don't know what she's doing. She didn't tell you anything?"

Shoji frowned as he thought. "Well, she plans to be with me all tonight."

The old woman glanced at him. "Be with you?"

"Dinner, sex… things like that," he told her.

"You believe that?"

He looked at the old woman. "Why wouldn't I believe it? She told me she's basically gearing up to make a very important decision tomorrow."

"Decision?"

He nodded. "She says she's going to decide if she loves me. If she does, then she'll be able to start a new life with me. She says she's also thinking about stopping the use of anti-pregnancy pills so that she could get pregnant and stuff like that. She seemed really sincere about it. She's even been telling me more things than usual."

"Like what?"

"Well, she did tell me that she's trying to find out how a friend of hers died," he said.

Akiko's grandmother didn't let any emotions come to her partially covered face as Shoji talked to him. 'Akiko's definitely planning something big and she's making certain everyone close to her puts their walls down and don't worry.'

"That's what she told me," Shoji explained.

The old woman nodded. "So she wants to have sex with you tonight?"

Shoji nodded.

"All night?"

He rubbed his neck. "I guess."

"Don't"

He immediately dropped his hand and stared at her. "What?"

"You're not to have sex with her tonight," the old woman told him bluntly.

He blinked at her. "Why?"

She shot him a look. "Do not question me on this." She said. "You're to keep your snake in your pants."

He frowned. "Can't I use my own judgmen-"

"No." She said.

"You've seem to forgotten that I'm a grown man and I can make my own decisions."

She shook her head. "I haven't forgotten."

"Then why don't you let me deal with whatever she plans tonight?" He asked. "If we have sex I know she'll be safe because she'll be with me."

She stared at him closely. "You honestly think that just because you two have sex it's going to stop her?"

"I'm just saying that there's a lower possibility she can go anywhere if I'm around to stop her."

"All right then," she said. "If you think you can handle her-"

"I know I can handle her. I'll pin her to the bed all night if I have to." He told her.

She said nothing. "You may leave then."

* * *

"BOMB! IT'S A BOMB!"

And then suddenly the bomb exploded and a thick gray cloud burst from it's shell. The gas knocked out the police officers and a gloved hand blacked the lens on the cameras with spray paint.

Then the door to Kikyo's room opened swiftly. Kikyo ripped off her robe and slippers and handed them to the girl she didn't recognize. Soon as their clothes were switched Kikyo tied the girl up, gagged her and ran down the stairs and outside to the waiting car.

Akiko smirked as she sped off down the road in yet another new car, and a brown ponytail.

"Finally!" Kikyo exclaimed.

Akiko laughed. "The phone's about to ring. That should be Naraku. He's so impatient."

Kikyo inhaled deeply. "Fresh air."

"Bet you were just withering away in there weren't you?" Akiko smiled. "Don't worry after tonight you and Naraku will be gone forever."

Kikyo nodded and looked at her. "And where will you be?"

She shrugged. "I'm getting tired of this place as well. I think I'm just gonna leave with my Shoji and go to Paris or something."

And then the phone rang. Kikyo smiled and picked it up off the dashboard.

"Hey baby," she said.

"Kikyo? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine and we're coming now," she told him.

"Good. The police have already swarmed your house and they're out looking for you."

Kikyo nodded. "I'll be with you soon. Later."

"Okay."

Then they hung up.

"Those damn police," Kikyo muttered.

Akiko laughed and turned a corner only to slow down when she saw that the cops had barricaded the road. She frowned.

"Okay Kikyo listen to me," she said softly. "We need to get pass this barricade. In that purse beside you are Kikori's things."

"That's the girl I switched with?"

"Yes. All of her ID and everything are in there. Just follow my flow and everything will go right." Akiko said as she stopped to speak to a police.

"Good night officer!" she smiled at him. "What's going on here?"

"No worries miss. We just need to check your identifications-"

"All right," she said showing hers.

"Oh your face did look familiar, it's the hairstyle that had me stumped" the officer said. "What are you doing all the way out here Ms. Yamato?"

She laughed. "Me and my girlfriend Kikori are going to a friend's house. She's helping me get ready to propose to Shoji. Kiki show the fine officer your id."

The officer blinked at her and then looked at Kikori's id and then her face. He frowned and Akiko laughed.

"Oh my gosh! You look just like Shoji when you do that!" she said. "I can't wait to see him tonight! Oh I can't wait! Are you finished yet?"

"Uh… yes ma'am," he said handing back the id.

"Great!" she said. "Now Officer Honto?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell my dad or Shoji I was around here. It'll ruin the surprise." She smiled at him. "Please?"

He nodded and smiled back. "I don't see why I should tell. You really plan on proposing to him?"

She laughed. "Of course! It's 2010. Women proposing is in right now. Bye!" She said and then drove off. "Sucker".

Kikyo broke into a fit of laughter as they shot down the road. "Men are so fucking gullible!"

"Tell me about it!" she said as she turned a corner. "You gotta love them though."

Kikyo shrugged. "They're good for some things."

"Naraku's going to be quite happy to see you." Akiko told her.

"Great," she said not really caring. She was just happy she was free.

"You don't sound like you care too much."

"I don't," Kikyo yawned.

"But he really likes you,"

"So," she said as she stretched out. "When tonight is over I intend to be far away from here."

"With Naraku?"

"It doesn't matter with who," Kikyo told her. "I just want to be gone."

"True and do you know what you're going to do about that baby?" Akiko asked.

"Abort it," she said.

"Are you going to tell Naraku?"

Kikyo shook her head. "He doesn't need to know."

"Kikyo?"

"Yes?"

"Do you…" she stopped the car.

Kikyo looked at Akiko. "What's going on?"

"I have a question," she said.

"What is it?" Kikyo asked.

"Do- do you have a backup plan?"

Kikyo frowned her brown eyes narrowing. "A back up plan?"

Akiko nodded. "You know- just in case anything at all goes wrong?"

Kikyo bit into her lip. "What could go wrong?"

Akiko shrugged. "Anything," she said. "I mean- I don't know about you but I definitely know that I don't want to spend the rest of my life in a jail cell. If anything goes wrong I- I know what I'm going to do. The question is- do you?"

Kikyo sighed. "Yes."

Akiko blinked at her. "You- you do?"

"Of course I do. If worse comes to worst I know exactly what I'm going to do."

Akiko nodded. "What will you do?"

Kikyo frowned. "Why? Why should I tell you?" she asked.

Akiko smiled. "Because I might have a way to make your plans stronger. If you tell me, I'll be able to fill any loop holes you may not know you have. Tonight's a very crucial night. If anything goes wrong it can have a very negative effect upon our well being. So tell me your plan before we get to the club"

"The club?"

"The Saimyosho Club."

Kikyo nodded. "All right then."

As Kikyo laid out her plan to Akiko listened attentively and offered many suggestions that Kikyo approved of.

"I know you're a very intelligent girl Kikyo," Akiko smiled at her. "You remind me so much of me."

Kikyo smiled back. "Is that a compliment?"

"Of course," Akiko grinned.

"How long until we reach?"

Akiko turned a corner and pulled into a dark parking lot. "We're here."

"This is-"

Akiko smiled and nodded. "This would be the last place anyone would look to search. I thought it was a brilliant idea to stay here. Now let's get inside."

* * *

Hey guys if you don't remember Daisuke Yamashita and Kikori Yamiko you can re-read chapters 38 and 40. (yeah all the way back there, lol) anyway. That's all I got for now. I'll try to post again as soon as possible.

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	216. Chapter 196: Akiko's Resolve

Um… hey guys (soft voice). How have you all been? After a long break, I'm back at last. Um… the best thing I can say about my little hiatus is that I've been so busy getting straight for school that I haven't even been able to look at FF or my story for that matter. I will say that I read all the emails and I appreciate all of them from the depths of my heart and soul. I'm sorry it took so long to get back I probably should have put up a note to explain but like I said I haven't been able to do ANYTHING.

Anyway, if you are still interested in the story here's a chapter. I will try my absolute hardest to get more out as soon as I possibly can. Please read and enjoy and review.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 196: Akiko's Resolve

"How long until we reach?" Kikyo asked.

Akiko turned a corner and pulled into a dark parking lot. "We're here."

"This is-"

Akiko smiled and nodded. "This would be the last place anyone would look to search. I thought it was a brilliant idea to stay here. Now let's get inside."

Akiko and Kikyo hurried into the building and up a long winding staircase. Kikyo was amazed by the Saimyosho Club. It had dancing poles and tables and a large bar- but everything was old and dusty because it had been closed for years. Now they were passing a few rooms.

"Dancers use to take special guests into these rooms to have sex with them," Akiko explained. "You know all those rich men who wanted privacy and all that shit."

Kikyo nodded.

"Here we are." Akiko said

They stopped in front of a room at the far back and the door opened. Kikyo's eyes widened when she saw the room. It was massive with a large window that overlooked everything. Naraku was standing there by the window looking out of it with a glass of wine in his hand. He turned and his eyes shot to her.

"Kikyo," he said softly as he guzzled the wine down, rested the empty cup on the sill and walked to her.

Kikyo's heart pounded in her chest. His blue eyes were staring at her so deeply. They were penetrating into the very depths of her soul. They were different. There was something different about Naraku.

"N- Naraku"

He closed the distance between them quickly. His hand reached out to cup her face. "I'm glad to see you're okay."

Kikyo nodded.

"You have 4 hours," Akiko said to them as she headed for the door. "Naraku be ready."

"You needn't order me," he said his tone stiffening. "Have you forgotten that I'm the leader here?"

Akiko stared at him and then shook her head. "I apologize," she said bowing her head. "I'm feeling a little edgy is all. I don't want anything to go wrong."

"You do your part and I will do mine," Naraku told her, his hand going to Kikyo's waist. "We'll see you at 11."

"Of course," Akiko nodded and left the building.

* * *

"I don't like her," Kikyo said her arms wrapping around Naraku's neck.

Naraku stared down at Kikyo, happy to be in her arms again. He nodded. "Don't worry about her." he said his hands roving down her body. He put his mouth to her ear and began to nibble on it. "We've got 4 hours Kikyo. Let's make the most of it."

She smiled up at him softly and nodded. "Okay then."

* * *

Kikori's eyes opened and she found herself surrounded by policemen. She felt a little disoriented from the smoke bomb but other than that, she was okay.

"She's awake," Akira said walking to her.

Kikori sat up holding her head and staring around dizzily. "Um… where am I?"

Police Chief Akira went to her. "Miss, you are at the police station."

She nodded. "Why? Where's Daisuke? What's going on?"

"Miss, please do not fret," Akira said softly as he noted how closely she resembled Kikyo Miko. He frowned a little. "If you could just give us your name-"

"Kikori. Kikori Yamiko-Yamashita"

* * *

It was now 7 o'clock and Shoji was headed for his hotel room. 'Akiko's grandmother still hasn't located her-' he bit his lip and entered the room.

He froze.

Eyes widening, he stared around the room. Rose petals were everywhere- the scent of exotic flowers and food assailed him.

"Akiko?"

"Oh Shoji! You're home!" She exclaimed as she ran to him.

"Aki-"

She jumped into his arms. "I'm so happy you're finally here!"

"Yo- you're naked."

She smiled at him. "I just got out the shower when I heard you come in." Lacing her fingers into his hair she pulled his face to hers to lay a deep sweet kiss upon his lips.

Shoji felt his head spin. He closed his eyes and savored her mouth upon his. Her tongue licked at his lips, prying them open slowly then delving into the warm depths quickly.

"Hmmm…" she moaned as she broke the kiss. "You taste so good Sho-Sho,"

She came out of his arms and licked her lips. "Are you ready for tonight?"

He stared at her. She was so beautiful in the soft candlelight. Her lush skin called out to him- every pore on his body was screaming to touch her.

"Sho-Sho?"

"Yes?"

She began unbuttoning his police uniform. "What's on your mind? Aren't you happy to be with me?"

"Of course I am," he said as she pulled his shirt off.

"You don't seem happy," she told him as she pulled his undershirt out of his pants and crawled her fingers up his strong arms.

"I don't?"

She nodded. "You seem- cold."

"I guess I'm still angry from this morning."

She blinked up at him and then let him go. She stepped back and then dropped her head.

"Akiko?"

She put her hands to her face to cover it. "I'm sorry Shoji," she said softly and then turned her back to him- she didn't care that she was fully naked. "I made a stupid decision. I'm regretting ever having sex with that man. I- I don't blame you for being angry."

Shoji heard the pain in her voice. He could tell that she was sincerely sorry for what she did. He could feel her pain seeping through her entire body. She looked so frail- so fragile- like a little child. His heart panged and he took a step forward and then another until he was able to put his arms around her waist from behind and rest his face into her neck. He kissed her skin gently.

"I'm not making this better," he said softly. "I'm sorry for putting salt upon your wounds and making them burn more than they already do."

She shook her head. "I- I deserve your anger- it's my punishment for making such a stupid decision."

"Akiko," he whispered softly in her ear. "We all make decisions that we regret sometimes- but what you did- we can't take back all we can do is move forward. It's true I'm angry- I'm jealous that he's seen your body and has felt it-"

One of his hands came around her body to cup a breast and squeeze it. the other strayed pass her navel to delve between her legs. He cupped her triangular sex and squeezed making her gasp.

"But I know why you did it."

She looked up into his eyes. "Shoji-"

"You wanted information," he said as he used his hand to spread her legs and rub her pussy. "You wanted to find out who killed your friend, you want to find a way to avenge her death. You knew that Takani could have information on it. You're intelligent and you've put together a lot of pieces to the puzzle you've been trying to complete. You did what you thought you had to do. I- I can't hate you for that Akiko. But I'm so fucking jealous."

Akiko felt her pussy spasm as he squeezed her clit and a rush of wetness drained out of her to soak his hand. "Shoji-" she gasped.

He growled in her ear, nipping at her skin as he spoke. "I'm so fucking jealous he's had you. I hate him. If he wasn't dead I think I'd kill him."

And then Akiko moaned loudly and tears began to drain down her cheeks. Shoji had pushed a finger up into her and was now sliding it roughly in and out of her silken sheath. "OHHH!"

"You're my woman," he growled. "Mine. No other man has the right to touch you."

He pulled his finger out and turned her around to face him. His lips crashed down upon hers and Akiko felt her legs give out. Shoji caught her before she melted at his feet. He picked her up, allowing her legs to wrap around his waist as he continued to kiss her.

Akiko was in a daze. She didn't want to think about anything. She just wanted to feel him right now because she didn't know if she would ever feel him like that ever again.

Shoji carried them into the bedroom and laid her onto the bed. He stared down at her naked body. Her legs open to him, her nether lips sobbing- inviting him to take her pussy.

But he couldn't.

Not yet.

Tears were pouring from her eyes. She was flushed and ready. She was like a flower in full bloom. He wanted her… badly. His cock was stiff. That was his physical response to her body.

"Akiko,"

She stared at him. She didn't wipe her tears away. "Yes?"

He pulled off his undershirt. "Rub yourself,"

She blinked a little shocked at him, but then complied. He watched her as she stimulated herself. He put his hand to his belt and unbuckled it. "Where'd you go today?"

Her hand stilled.

"Don't stop," he said stiffly.

She started again.

"Where'd you go?"

"I went to see my grandmother," she said.

"And then where'd you go?"

"To the Takani Corporation."

He stared at her face. Her eyes stayed connected with his. She didn't look away. "Why?"

"I- I needed to find some information."

"Did you find anything?"

She nodded.

"Okay." He said. "And where'd you go after that?"

"I went driving," she told him.

"Where?"

She cupped a breast and squeezed it. "All around. I just needed to clear my head a bit. I- I brought the information I found."

"You did?"

She nodded. "I was reading everything as I drove- connecting things to each other and- and trying to decide-" she paused.

"Decide what?" he dropped his pants.

She stared at his strong thighs, his white tented briefs. He was aroused. Her pussy throbbed. "Oh Shoji please!" she moaned. "Please fuck me first."

He stared at her as he remembered what her grandmother had told him. Basically, the old woman didn't want him to have sex with her, but he had told her that he would handle things with Akiko tonight. Akiko's grandmother thought she was planning something other than spending the night with him. He would make certain he kept his eyes and his ears open tonight.

Akiko sat up when she saw he hadn't moved to pull off his briefs. She was urgent for him. She grabbed at his waist and pulled his cock out. It was wet and dripping. She couldn't wait to have him. She opened her mouth and took his cock deeply.

Shoji watched as she pleasured him. Her hands were gripping his ass as her mouth opened wider to take his throbbing length. She was persuading him… enticing him… begging him.

He bit into his lip. 'I'll just have to keep her pinned to this bed all night if her grandmother thinks she's planned to do something dangerous.' And then his hands shot out to clutch at her shoulders and he pushed her onto the bed. He was on top of her, fully naked, his cock ready to take her deeply. He took her mouth.

'She has information with her- maybe she's willing to share it with me,' he thought as she wrapped her legs around his waist. 'I'll wear her out, then we'll talk.'

Moving his hand between them, he positioned the head of his cock to her slick opening and pushed into her. Her petals spread wide, engulfing him in their heat. Akiko screamed with pleasure. His heart was pounding. He put his face into her neck and with his strong body he pumped in and out of her. Her nails gouged into his skin and then they wrapped around his body pulling him closer.

"I love you," she began to cry. "Oh Shoji I love you. I love you so much."

He pulled up to look at her. He couldn't believe it. The words he had been yearning to hear for so long were now spilling from the lips of the woman he loved.

"I love you," she said to him as tears poured out of her eyes. 'This may be the last chance I get to tell him. I won't lose this opportunity.'

"Akiko?"

"I love you Shoji," she said cupping his face. "I love everything about you. Your strength, your commitment, your loyalty, your honor, your pride, your jealousy, your anger, your happiness- everything. I was going to tell you tomorrow but- but tomorrow's never guaranteed. I- I had to tell you today. I love you. I love you so much."

"Akiko," his heart pounded hard in his chest as he stared at her. This woman beneath him- she wasn't lying to him. She was honestly telling him the truth. She did love him. 'She loves me,' he thought. The realization hit him hard and an unexplainable happiness washed over him. 'Akiko loves me. God she loves me. She really loves me. All these years I've waited and now- now she's saying she loves me and she means it. The look in her eyes- there are no lies there.'

"Sh- Shoji?"

A smile popped onto his face and Akiko's eyes widened when she saw the smile move from his lips to his eyes. He was unexplainably happy at her confession. She could feel his happiness seeping from every inch of his body. It warmed her all over. 'He's happy.'

"I forgive you," he said to her as his lips moved over her face. "I forgive you for everything- for all the secrets you've kept away from me. For every wrong thing you've ever done. I forgive you for it all. I love you Akiko. I love you."

"I- I know Shoji-"

"And you love me?" he had to hear her again.

"Yes." She nodded. "I love you. I really love you."

Then her eyes widened when she felt his cock- which was still buried deeply in her- hardened in her. "Shoji-"

He grinned almost stupidly as his mouth went to her ear. "I'm about to show you how much I love you physically right now."

And then Akiko gasped as he pulled almost all the way out of her and then torpedoed back into her. "OHHH!" she gasped loudly. It felt so good.

Shoji's entire body came even more alive as he made love to her. Akiko reveled in his roughness and screamed from the very top of her lungs as he pleasured her. She loved him. She loved him so much. There was no way she could wait another moment to tell him that. And she was happy- she had seen the happiest expression upon his face when she had confessed- and she had put it there. And now this man, this man she loved with every ounce of her being was pumping his love into her. His passion, his truth made tears pour from her eyes. She was so happy with him. He completed her.

Akiko's eyes shot wide as her entire body stiffened under him. She began to shake involuntarily. She was seeing stars before her eyes. This was real.

"Scream Akiko," he could feel her climax building. She was so close. He continued to thrust into her. "Scream, scream for me."

"SH- SH- SHOJI! UGHHHHH! OOOOHHHHHHH! I LOVE !" She exploded beneath him.

When her pussy tightened around his cock, and her words came to his ears, Shoji's entire body erupted and every ounce of passion building inside him shot out of him. He threw his head back as his cum burst from his cock to coat her womb, to fill her pussy and drench it with his love.

Shoji collapsed atop her, their bodies weak and their eyes closed. Akiko listened as his heart beat began to slow to its regular pace. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as tears slipped from her eyes.

"I love you so much Shoji," she said softly. 'That's why I'll do anything to protect you.'

* * *

"So you and Inuyasha are finally together," Sango smiled at Kagome who blushed.

"Yeah," She nodded. "It's so crazy,"

"What is?"

"Life… love," Kagome sighed as she used her curling iron to create ringlets in her hair. "We've only known each other for a few months and it's like we've known each other for years. I feel so comfortable with him. Everything's right."

Sango nodded. "I feel the same way with Miroku. Like we're meant to be- even though he's a pervert."

Kagome laughed. "You know you like that anyway,"

Sango grinned. "Okay maybe a little- but I bet Inuyasha has a few perverted points as well."

Kagome flushed. "Okay I admit it. He does. But don't tell him I told you."

"I don't have to. I guess being perverted is a natural thing for them."

"Tell me about it, Inuyasha's kind of a horny dog all the time now," Kagome admitted as she curled another lock of hair. "I don't mind it but I really can't wait until we can just go out on dates and have fun."

"You two haven't even dated?"

Kagome sighed and looked at her. "So many things have been happening. It's like there's always something or someone stopping us. But that's because Inuyasha hadn't broken up with Kikyo- now that they're finished I'm sure we can find time to really be with each other. We don't have to sneak around anymore- we can do what we want."

"Oh yeah! You both are 18. You can wild out all night and get drunk and don't come home until early in the morning"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't think my mind's caught up with all that," she said. "Right now I still feel underage and I'd prefer keeping a curfew for a while until I've come to terms with the fact that I'm 18. You know? I think that's my way of making sure I don't go too fast."

Sango nodded. "I get what you're saying," she said. "To be honest- when I look at you and Inuyasha together it's like I'm seeing a newly married couple."

"What?" Kagome nearly dropped her curling iron.

"Careful!" Sango said quickly.

Kagome picked up the iron. "We- we look like that? Like we're married?"

Sango nodded. "I don't know- there's just a very deep bond between you two. It's kind of scary actually- but then again, love's a very scary thing."

"Sango?"

Sango's eyes looked like she had just been wrapped into a flashback. "When I thought I was going to lose Miroku that was the scariest moment of my life," she said softly.

"It was then that I realized that I really, really loved him and I didn't want to let him go. He means everything to me- that's why I have no problems making love to him. I know there are people who say it's wrong to have sex before marriage but waiting- waiting to tell him how I feel and show him how I feel- I just couldn't wait. Life waits for no one. One day you're alive- the next you're lying dead in a grave. I honestly don't see the point in waiting- life's too short to wait and besides- I've wasted 3 years just watching Miroku from afar. I don't intend on wasting more time taking the things I want and giving the things I want to give."

"That's great Sango" Kagome smiled at her. She was so happy that Sango loved Miroku so deeply. "Miroku should be coming for you at what time?"

"Oh I told him to come the same time Inuyasha's coming for you. It doesn't make sense going early when all the good stuff will be happening much later."

"Okay, then I guess you can help curl the back of my hair?"

"I'm on it… Mrs. Takahashi."

Kagome's eyes widened at the title and Sango laughed at her expression. "That's not funny. I love Inuyasha but marriage right now…"

"Yeah I know," Sango said picking up the curling iron. "Now keep still before I burn you."

* * *

That's it for this chapter guys. If you find any flaws with this chapter please tell me because I think I made one but I'm not too sure. Anyway, I'll be back soon with another chapter I promise. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Please review. I love you all.

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	217. Chapter 197: Inuyasha PostProm Plans

Hey guys,

I am so sorry for the wait but it seems I've been locked out of posting chapters for my story. I tried contacting support but I've gotten no answer from them. anyway, Let me just THANK everyone who has reviewed and asked me to post and everyone who has sent ways on how to help me and thank you for contacting support on my behalf! I am SOOOOO appreciative!

Oh and I got such a very good tip from 'suckerforromance234'- THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! YOU'RE THE REASON I'M ABLE TO POST A CHAPTER!

I WISH I HAD TIME TO THANK EVERYONE PERSONALLY BUT I HAVE A CLASS I HAVE TO GET TO AND 2 BUSSES TO CATCH IN ORDER TO GET THERE.

Now I hope you enjoy. I'm very determined to finish this and take you guys out of your misery. I'll try to post again tomorrow. My internet at home is off so I have to post when I'm to work.

Please enjoy the rest of the story and I am sorry for taking so long. Life's been hectic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 197: Inuyasha's Post-Prom Plans

'Something's different,' Kikyo thought as she felt Naraku's lips on her neck. 'This feeling… it's strange to me. It's warm… it makes me feel… complete… almost happy. But why?'

"It's been long Kikyo," Naraku whispered in her ear.

"Naraku?"

"I'm sorry for causing you so many problems," he looked into her eyes. "I was careless and forgot about those pictures-"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Kikyo said. "We'll be leaving tonight to start a new life anyway."

He nodded. "You're right." Putting his head back into her neck he began to lick her. This was only the beginning of their 4 hours together. He wanted to savor her.

"Why are you taking so long to fuck me?" she asked.

He smirked at her. "We have time," he said. "I feel like doing this right now."

"Why?"

"To show you how much I care about you," he told her. "To show you that in the end you don't need anyone other than me. I can satisfy you. I can make you happy."

"You're a fool," she said bluntly.

"Yes," he agreed. "But I don't care."

"Your love for me will be the end for you," She told him.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "Once you know how I feel."

"You're mistaking lust for love," she told him. "This is only sex. What we've always had was just sex."

"You're wrong,"

She shook her head. "I'm not. All we've ever done is-"

"I know we haven't done much together," he said. "But that's because you were still underage and there was no way we could be a true couple. Not to mention the fact that I'm hiding from the police. But I promise Kikyo that when we leave this place we won't have to hide the fact that we're together-"

Kikyo pushed him from her.

"Kikyo?"

She got up from the bed, naked and walked to the window and looked out of it.

"What would you do if I betrayed you?"

"Betrayed me?"

She nodded. "If I turned on you and never looked back."

"It'd be the smartest thing to do."

"Huh?" she turned to look at him.

He was sitting up in the bed staring at her. "I wouldn't blame you if you betrayed me to protect yourself. In fact, I'd support your betrayal if it was the only way to keep you safe and happy."

"You-"

He smiled at her. "Kikyo I've changed. Many years ago- before I met you- I was ruthless, uncaring and cruel. I've murdered many of the women who worked here at the Saimyosho- but because I was smart, because I knew my rights I was able to never get pinned for any of the deaths. I've done many evil things in my life. But Kikyo- I'm settling down now. I want a family and a wife. You'd be perfect for it. When we leave this place we're going to get married and start a new life together. I want us to be happy. You'll have money and never want for anything. You can pursue your dream of being an actress. I'll give you the world."

"I see…" she turned back to the window.

"We've got 3 ½ hours Kikyo. If you want to fuck-"

"Come do it here," she told him as she put a hand to the massive glass. "Fuck me against this window…"

He got out of the bed and went to her. "How do you want it?"

"I don't care," she said. "Just do it."

"Okay then,"

Turning her to face him, he took her by her waist and lifted her so that her legs wrapped around his waist. Then with a swiftness that nearly shocked her, he plunged his cock deep within her. Up against the glass, on the top floor of the Saiymosho Club, the couple moaned and groaned their passion as they overlooked the many buildings and streetlights of the city.

* * *

It was almost 8:17pm and Yusuke, Saya, Shippo, the Takahashi's and Sango's mother had already left the house. Yusuke and Saya had to go back to the school to make certain everything was going all right at the prom; Shippo tagged along. Kagura had Sesshoumaru drop her home so that she could take her own car to go to her appointment. It was decided that Kagura would take Rin with her since Sesshoumaru wanted to go to his father's house to discuss a few issues. Izayoi and Inutaisho arrived home to find Inuyasha half-way dressed in his Tuxedo.

"Oh Inuyasha, you look so handsome!" Izayoi crooned over her son.

"Thank you mom," he said.

"Come here let me fix your tie. You and your father are exactly the same when it comes to these things," she said with a bright smile.

He came to her and with swift and expert hands she fixed him up.

"Kagome is one lucky girl," Inutaisho said as he sat down on his couch staring at his wife and son.

"I don't really think so," Inuyasha replied honestly. "I'm quite a handful. If anything, I'm the lucky one."

"What are your plans for tonight Inuyasha?"

He looked down at his mother not knowing if he should just come out and say that he already booked a hotel for him and Kagome to spend the night together after prom.

"You can't tell us you don't have plans to be out all night," Inutaisho said.

Inuyasha rubbed his neck. "All right I won't tell you that," he said. "Kagome and I are going to prom from there I'll probably take her to dinner-"

"And then to bed." Inutaisho added making his son's face redden a bit.

"Taisho!" His wife scolded.

Inutaisho laughed. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. They're both consenting adults now. Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Kagome's father… you know Yusuke."

"Yes."

"He told me to deliver a warning to you concerning Kagome." Inutaisho smirked. "The man has vowed to unman you if you do any of the following: hurt her, betray her, or get her pregnant."

Inuyasha visibly gulped.

"And of course I defended you since I am your father," Inutaisho said. "I told him that you will definitely not betray his daughter, you'll try your hardest not to hurt her and as for her getting pregnant…"

"Yeah?"

Izayoi interjected. "Inutaisho offered to help pay for the wedding, the honeymoon and a house."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha shouted in embarrassment and his parents laughed heartily. "I won't get her pregnant," Inuyasha said as he looked at his watch. "Anyway, I gotta go pick Kagome up." He put his suit top over his shoulder and headed for the door. "Later."

"Inuyasha!"

"Yes?"

He looked at his parents who were now seated side by side and for the briefest second he saw himself and Kagome. His heart began to pound in his chest. He really loved Kagome and he had no problems envisioning them together for the rest of their natural lives.

"Have a wonderful night," Izayoi said.

"And use a condom every time." Inutaisho smirked as his son thanked his mother, ignored him and headed out the door.

"Inutaisho you are so evil sometimes." Izayoi laughed softly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Inutaisho laughed as well. "I'm just relieved that they're finally together."

"Me too."

Ten minutes later Sesshoumaru arrived wanting to speak to his father and Izayoi decided she'd take a shower and go to bed early.

"What do you want to talk about, Sesshoumaru?" Inutaisho asked. "It seems serious."

"I wouldn't come to you if it wasn't." He said as he sat back on the sofa.

"What is it?"

"Kagura."

* * *

Inuyasha reached Kagome's house and saw Miroku's car parked there. He got out and headed toward the door. He rang the doorbell once and Miroku opened it. He was dressed in a purple suit.

"Are they ready yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope."

He growled and headed for the stairs. He wanted to see Kagome. "KAGOME! It's 8:30 get your ass down here!"

Sango laughed and came down the stairs a moment later. "Inuyasha you better be careful how you speak to Kagome or you won't get any tonight."

He grimaced at the thought and Sango laughed even more as she went to Miroku.

"You look beautiful, Sango." He couldn't break his eyes away from his girlfriend. Her hair was piled atop her head in a mass of curls, framing her face beautifully. Her makeup was perfect and brought out the sparkle in her eyes and the brightness of her smile.

"Miroku you're drooling," she rolled her eyes at him.

He nodded and continued to stare.

And then Kagome began to come down the stairs. Inuyasha looked up and their eyes connected instantly. Kagome froze as he stared at her, his eyes heating automatically. And then she took a step and being the clumsy person she was she tripped and began to fall down the stairs.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran up the stairs quickly and caught her up into his arms. "Idiot!"

She was gasping, a little shocked at what had almost happened. "You caught me."

"You're so fucking clumsy! Damn it! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her down the rest of the stairs. "Thank you Inuyasha." She whispered in his ear.

"Yeah," he said as he put her down. "You ready?"

"Does it look like I'm ready?" she asked.

He stared at her again, this time he was able to fully appreciate what he was seeing. Kagome's hair was curled into beautiful loose ringlets that emphasized the shape of her face. She was a vision of loveliness and he found himself almost unable to speak.

"Damn," he said softly, his eyes smoldering with obvious passion.

"Well?"

"What the fuck did I do to deserve you?" he asked. "You look amazing," he said honestly.

She flushed at his response. "Thank you," she smiled happily. "You look quite amazing yourself."

"I try. Let's go."

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the house and headed for their cars. Sango and Miroku left first and Inuyasha took the opportunity to press her against the door of his car.

"Inuyasha-"

He put his arms around her waist and his face into her neck. "I booked a hotel for us Kagome."

"What?"

He smirked. "I intend on having you tonight. You can't deny me."

"B- B- But Inuyasha,"

"But nothing," he said nibbling on her ear. "I've waited too long to have you again. Don't you want me?"

"Of course I do but-"

"But what?"

'He'll probably be able to control himself for a few hours… after all we went through I won't deny him but…' She sighed and looked into his heated eyes. "I don't think I'm ready to be away from home all night Inuyasha."

"Okay, I'll take you home at say… 3'oclock?'

"1"

"But Kagome! If we're leaving the prom at 11:30 that's only 1 ½ hours!" He complained. "I booked the entire night. At least give me 3 hours. Your parents can't expect you to be home too early anyway. It's prom night, you have a boyfriend and it's not a secret that we're having sex."

"I know-"

"Then 3-"

"2 o'clock," she negotiated

He bit into his lip. "2?"

"Please?"

He stared down at her as she batted her lashes at him. Then he gave up. He couldn't fight her. It was natural for her to be a little wary of being out so late. "Fine, fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said. "I guess it is okay once I can have you to myself for a while- even if it's only for a short while"

She hugged him happily. "Thank you."

"Yeah, get in," he said opening the door and letting her in. Then he got into his side and started the car up. "But don't blame me if after I make love to you, we fall asleep until morning."

"What?"

"I don't think I'll have the control to hold back anything when we get to the hotel so… just promise me that if we both lose consciousness until the morning you won't have my head for not taking you home."

"I'll deal with you justly if that happens but for now, take your mind off of sex, we're going to prom let's enjoy that to the fullest."

"Okay," he drove off.

* * *

When Shoji woke up he found Akiko dressed in a terry robe, seated at the small table for two with two glasses of wine and a spread of food. She smiled when she saw him get up.

"Good you're awake!" she said happily. "Come over here and let's eat! I'm starving."

He got up from the bed.

"There's a robe on the chai-"

"Don't need it." He said walking over fully naked and sitting down.

"You naughty man," she grinned as one of her bare feet grazed up his calf and between his strong thighs.

"You're the one being naughty." He said as his hands reached down to rub the bottom of her foot positioned between his legs.

"Hey! I'm ticklish!" She began to laugh and moved her foot. Then she picked up her glass of mahogany wine and sipped it. "Come on! Eat! Eat! I worked really hard on the menu"

He nodded and picked up his fork. "It looks good."

"Tastes great too! Come on try the potatoes! The sauce is amazing."

He looked at her. "You're really happy huh?"

She nodded swiftly. "I feel really happy now that you know how I really feel."

"Is that so?" he popped a potato into his mouth and found it really did taste as good as she said.

"Yes," she grinned at him. "Try the wine as well it's delicious."

He picked up his glass and swirled it around a bit before taking a sip. It really did taste as she said it did.

"I bet you can't beat me," she said smiling at him. She picked up her glass and drained the entire cup. He blinked at her.

"You'll get drunk-"

"I'm already drunk," she grinned at him. "Let's make love again."

"We just started eat-"

Akiko stood up and dropped the robe to the ground. Shoji's eyes automatically went to her soft lush breasts, tiny waist and shaved pussy. Then he watched as she came to him and boldly put one leg on either side of his body- she was now between him and his dinner. She pushed his food to her side of the table to clear space and then sat on the table and spread her legs.

"Eat me, Shoji." She stared at him.

Shoji blinked once at her boldness and then cupped her hips and brought his head down between her warm, willing thighs.

As he pleasured her, her eyes closed and tears began to drain from them.

'I'm so sorry Shoji. I'm so sorry.'

And then Akiko leaned backwards until her hand gripped the edge of the table. She moved swiftly and remembered to moan in order to distract Shoji.

'A little closer…'

Her hand curved over the edge of the table and her fingers came into contact with a needle she had taped there.

"OH SHOJI!" she moaned loudly and pulled the tiny needle from his spot. "YES! OH YES!"

'It's time,' she thought. 'I have to do it now.'

Akiko grabbed his hair and gripped him.

"What the-? Akiko?"

In one swift movement, Akiko stabbed the tiny needle into his neck and pumped the liquid in during his moment of shock.

His shock didn't last long though and he pulled away from her.

"Akiko! What the hell did you-" his hand was on his neck where the needle was and he pulled it out. His eyes went to her and that's when he understood the old woman's words.

'so this is why she told me not to sleep with Akiko.' His vision went blurry.

"Akiko… why?'

"I'm sorry Shoji," she said as she got off of the table. "I'm so sorry but you don't deserve to die-"

"Aki- Akiko- what are you talking…" and then he dropped to his knees, his eyes closed and he fell to the ground.

Tears were pouring from her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said as she went into the bedroom and took out 2 pairs of handcuffs. She went back to him and handcuffed his hands together with one pair and then dragged him to the bedroom and handcuffed the handcuffs on his hands with the other handcuff onto the bed post.

'I don't have any more time to waste. I have to go now." Akiko pulled on a set of clothes she had picked out earlier and headed out of the room. 'I can't allow my feelings to get in the way of my plans… if I do… I'll die.'

Akiko left the hotel through the fire-escape, jumped into her car and sped off. 'Grandmother will be on my ass in no time. No one will stop me from getting my revenge.'

* * *

There you go guys another chapter at last. Again I apologize for taking so long to post but it's really not my fault that I'm extremely busy now and I've been blocked. Like I said, I'm really trying and I promise to end this story and take you guys out of misery from waiting.

AND THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT. I FEEL SO HAPPY YOU GUYS ARE STILL INTERESTED IN THE STORY!

Inuluver1990 HAS TO GO TO SCHOOL.


	218. Chapter 198: Akiko's Betrayal

I'M BACK! AND I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY! First I have to say thank you to all the reviewers and the silent readers for of course reading my story. I'm glad to see that my fanbase hasn't declined too much due to my long absence. so thank you guys so much you mean the world to me!

Now let's get on with the story because I have a test at 2pm and I gotta study some more.

So yeah- I hope you guy like this chapter. Please review. Thanks a million for your love and support

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 198:

When Shoji woke up he found Akiko dressed in a terry robe, seated at the small table for two with two glasses of wine and a spread of food. She smiled when she saw him get up.

"Good you're awake!" she said happily. "Come over here and let's eat! I'm starving."

He got up from the bed.

"There's a robe on the chai-"

"Don't need it." He said walking over fully naked and sitting down.

"You naughty man," she grinned as one of her bare feet grazed up his calf and between his strong thighs.

"You're the one being naughty." He said as his hands reached down to rub the bottom of her foot positioned between his legs.

"Hey! I'm ticklish!" She began to laugh and moved her foot. Then she picked up her glass of mahogany wine and sipped it. "Come on! Eat! Eat! I worked really hard on the menu"

He nodded and picked up his fork. "It looks good."

"Tastes great too! Come on try the potatoes! The sauce is amazing."

He looked at her. "You're really happy huh?"

She nodded swiftly. "I feel really happy now that you know how I really feel."

"Is that so?" he popped a potato into his mouth and found it really did taste as good as she said.

"Yes," she grinned at him. "Try the wine as well it's delicious."

He picked up his glass and swirled it around a bit before taking a sip. It really did taste as she said it did.

"I bet you can't beat me," she said smiling at him. She picked up her glass and drained the entire cup. He blinked at her.

"You'll get drunk-"

"I'm already drunk," she grinned at him. "Let's make love again."

"We just started eat-"

Akiko stood up and dropped the robe to the ground. Shoji's eyes automatically went to her soft lush breasts, tiny waist and shaved pussy. Then he watched as she came to him and boldly put one leg on either side of his body- she was now between him and his dinner. She pushed his food to her side of the table to clear space and then sat on the table and spread her legs.

"Eat me, Shoji." She stared at him.

Shoji blinked once at her boldness and then cupped her hips and brought his head down between her warm, willing thighs.

As he pleasured her, her eyes closed and tears began to drain from them.

'I'm so sorry Shoji. I'm so sorry.'

And then Akiko leaned backwards until her hand gripped the edge of the table. She moved swiftly and remembered to moan in order to distract Shoji.

'A little closer…'

Her hand curved over the edge of the table and her fingers came into contact with a needle she had taped there.

"OH SHOJI!" she moaned loudly and pulled the tiny needle from his spot. "YES! OH YES!"

'It's time,' she thought. 'I have to do it now. No hesitation.'

Akiko grabbed his hair and gripped him.

"What the-? Akiko?"

In one swift movement, Akiko stabbed the tiny needle into his neck and pumped the liquid in during his moment of shock.

His shock didn't last long though and he pulled away from her.

"Akiko! What the hell did you-" his hand was on his neck where the needle was and he pulled it out. His eyes went to her and that's when he understood the old woman's words.

'So this is why she told me not to sleep with Akiko.' His vision went blurry. "Akiko… why?'

"I'm sorry Shoji," she said as she got off of the table. "I'm so sorry but you don't deserve to die-"

"Aki- Akiko- what are you talking…" and then he dropped to his knees, his eyes closed and he fell to the ground.

Tears were pouring from her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said as she went into the bedroom and took out 2 pairs of handcuffs. She went back to him and handcuffed his hands together with one pair and then dragged him to the bedroom and handcuffed the handcuffs on his hands with the other handcuff onto the bed post.

'I don't have any more time to waste. I have to go now." Akiko pulled on a set of clothes she had picked out earlier and headed out of the room. 'I can't allow my feelings to get in the way of my plans… if I do… I'll die.'

Akiko left the hotel through the fire-escape, jumped into her car and sped off. 'Grandmother will be on my ass in no time. No one will stop me from completing my plan.'

* * *

Ten minutes later Sesshoumaru arrived wanting to speak to his father and Izayoi decided she'd take a shower and go to bed early.

"What do you want to talk about, Sesshoumaru?" Inutaisho asked. "It seems serious."

"I wouldn't come to you if it wasn't." He said as he sat back on the sofa.

"What is it?"

"Kagura."

His parents looked at him worriedly.

"Kagura? Is she okay?" Izayoi inquired

"I'm not really sure," he said. "Lately she's been acting strange. I had Jaken keep an eye on her but all he's told me is that she's been visiting the hospital regularly."

"Think she's pregnant?" Inutaisho asked.

Sesshoumaru didn't respond for a moment. "I thought she was." He said. "But remember she said she's barren so she can't-"

"I wouldn't say can't" Izayoi said.

They looked at her.

"The strange thing about humans and nature is that when they want something they find ways to get it." She told them. "I had prayed for a long time to have a baby and then when it looked as if I wouldn't have one- I became pregnant."

"But she said-"

"When was the last time she went to a doctor to confirm her barren state?" Izayoi asked.

"She's been completely secretive about her appointments to the doctor," Sesshoumaru said. "She hasn't told me anything but I notice the way she's rubbing her stomach more often and she wouldn't have sex with me-"

'Sesshoumaru's really struggling with this.' Inutaisho stared at his son. "Sesshoumaru,"

"Yes?"

"I want you to tell us all you know about Kagura,"

He stared back at his father. "All I really know is that the only family she has is a man named Naraku Onigumo. He's her stepfather and he's also an evil man that forced Kagura into prostitution at the "Saimyosho Club." She was his first prostitute. She'd been trying to escape him for years but he had her completely under his control until I became interested in her and decided to get her out of the situation. That's all I know."

"Wait a minute-" Izayoi said. "You said she was his first prostitute?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes I know you both have already connected what you heard Takani say on his confession tape about the prostitutes that were murdered. It's all a part of the puzzle. The thing is however, I think the pains Kagura has been feeling are connected to the fact that those prostitutes had dangerous birth control devices embedded into them and killing them."

"Devices?"

"I don't have all the details on that," Sesshoumaru said. "But I do know that all the women who had those devices put into them died and then there deaths were covered up to look like murders."

"And you think Kagura has a device in her?"

"I know how it sounds- preposterous." Sesshoumaru said. "I've thought about it for a while now but that's all I've come to. If Kagura's not pregnant, if she doesn't have any other kind of medical ailment then she was embedded with a device and somehow it hasn't killed her…yet."

"You think after all this time, it's just going to kill her now?" Izayoi asked.

"The only thing I can think is that she's in pain and she won't let me help her." He said.

"And what can we do about that son?" Inutaisho queried. "The only thing we can give you is advice. You need to tell Kagura you're worried and take her to the hospital kicking and screaming if you have to and get her checked out."

"I've settled that with her. She's made an appointment for tonight."

"Will you be going with her?"

"I plan to," he said.

* * *

Kikori sat up holding her head and staring around dizzily. "Um… where am I?"

Police Chief Akira went to her. "Miss, you are at the police station."

She nodded. "Why? Where's Daisuke? What's going on?"

"Miss, please do not worry," Akira said softly as he noted how closely she resembled Kikyo Miko. He frowned a little. "If you could just give us your name-"

"Kikori. Kikori Yamiko-Yamashita"

Akira frowned. "Kikori Yamashita?"

"Yes" she nodded. "Um… can you tell me where my husband is?"

"We don't know you're husband's whereabouts ma'am. But if you can give us a way to contact him, we'll make sure he's here and then you can answer some questions for us."

"Questions?"

"Ma'am- you were tied up in a house where a suspect was put under house arrest. Instead of the suspect being in the house, you were."

"I- I don't know what to say- I- don't know what's going on."

"I can't tell you anymore than that." Akira said. "Write your husband's name and contact on the pad before you and we will contact him. Hoever, you can't speak to him until after we question you and him."

"But why question us?"

"Because ma'am. It seems that someone- Naraku Onigumo to be exact planned the suspect's escape. You look just like the suspect- Kikyo Miko."

"That means that girl- the suspect is…"

"Probably using your identity to move around unnoticed. She probably has all of your identification which leads us to wonder who could you have been with, who stole your ID, did you give your ID to Onigumo or one of Onigumo's comrades to aid in Miko's escape?"

Kikori stared at Akira. 'I can't tell him. I can't tell him about Akiko's role in this. I just have to keep acting as if I don't know and everything will be all right. I just hope Daisuke's okay."

* * *

It was almost hitting 9pm when Inuyasha and Kagome reached the school. As they walked through the gates together, people stopped to stare at them. They really were a beautiful couple.

People began to cheer them and Kagome realized they were clapping for her. They were proud of her for beating the hell out of Kikyo on stage and then they congratulated Inuyasha for kissing her so boldly on stage afterward.

Kagome was a little embarrassed at the attention, so she held onto Inuyasha as they walked. When they got into the school, Kagome took a deep breath.

"Thank goodness," she said.

Inuyasha smirked. "What? You don't like it that they're proud of you?"

"For beating up a pregnant girl?"

Inuyasha's smirk died a little. "Well it's not as if she didn't ask for it. She attacked you first. If she cared about the baby she would've and should've stayed back."

"I agree but…"

He hugged her. "Don't worry about that. Kikyo's fine and under police custody for all the shit she put people through. We no longer have to worry about her.

Kagome nodded.

"Good. Now, let's get on the floor and show these goons how a true couple dances."

Kagome smiled up at him. "Okay. Let's go but I hope you can keep up with me."

Inuyasha watched her hips sway as he headed out onto the floor. 'Oh yes, Kagome loves dancing. Lucky me- I'm the only one who gets to dance with her tonight.'

And then he went to her and pulled her into his arms and as the music played, they began to dance the night away.

Akiko made it back to the Saimyosho club in record time and she was certain there was no one on her tail. Her grandmother's goons had really chased her around town. Luckily she was able to change her look swiftly and get into a taxi as fast as possible. 'I can't wait till this is over.' She thought as she headed up to the top floor in the elevator.

'I hope Shoji doesn't find the portfolio I left behind until it's too late for him to do anything,' she thought. 'I think I'll die if anything happens to him because of me.'

* * *

Akiko made it to Naraku's room and stopped at the door. The sounds of sex were loud and high-pitched. It was disgusting. Akiko grimaced. 'How could that girl spread herself to a man that evil?'

She turned from the door. 'I guess this will give me enough time to call in a few favors. It's time to put the next part of my plan into action. Here we go. It's time for the domino-effect.'

Akiko picked up her cell phone and made a call. When she hung up, she was certain that the plan would go off with little to no hitches. 'When this is over-'

Then her cell phone rang off. Biting into her lip she answered. "Hi daddy… where am I? I'm with Shoji of course. Thanks for giving him the night off. Oh. He's asleep right now, what do you have to tell him?"

There was a long pause.

"Oh my gosh," she said. "The miko girl escaped? How'd she do that?"

A moment later.

"I see. Naraku probably planned that whole thing out." She told him. "And you was saying something about another girl being there?"

Akiko nodded. "So obviously Naraku used that girl to fill in as a decoy so that the Miko-girl could escape. So what do you plan to do? I see… well that's the best course of action. But I really don't think that decoy knows anything. Naraku doesn't seem like the type to tell everyone his plans. Undoubtedly since the girl looks almost similar to the Miko girl he just used her. She probably doesn't know anything and that's what Naraku wants. Anyway, good luck finding out where the Miko girl went. I have to go. Good night."

Akiko hung up and sighed. 'I hate having to lie to him but… I can't have him coming here and dying because of me either. I won't allow that."

* * *

Akiko's grandmother frowned when she saw her henchmen come back and report that they had lost Akiko and didn't know where to find her. 'Akiko what are you thinking?' she wondered.

"And what about Ikeda?"

One of her henchmen spoke. "He's asleep and handcuffed in his apartment. I found a tranquilizer on the ground. He was naked as well"

The old woman frowned. 'I told that fool not to underestimate Akiko. She probably used his love as a weakness to overpower him.' She thought. 'I knew she'd do that. I'd do the same if I were in her shoes.

"Anything else?"

The henchman nodded. "I found this folder in his apartment. It has a bunch of information on Onigumo and Takani and a few other people."

The old woman took the folder from him and opened it. The first thing she saw was a letter addressed to Shoji. 'So Akiko does want him to know about her plans,' the old woman thought. 'She just wants to make certain he found out too late- that means Akiko's going into this scheme completely and she's making certain that if she dies- then the truth will still be uncovered.'

The old woman closed the folder and headed for the door. 'I won't allow her to die.' She thought. "Bring my car around. I'm going to Ikeda's Hotel." She said sternly. 'I'll need a strong pair of legs and a sturdy back for this kind of mission- a rescue mission.'

* * *

Yusuke watched as his daughter and her boyfriend danced and laughed together on the dance-floor. He was proud to know that she was his child but it was sad to know that she really wasn't a child anymore.

"You may not believe this but even though she doesn't look like it- Kagome's still going to need you."

Yusuke looked down at Saya who was smiling as she watched the students enjoy themselves.

"In what way?" he asked. "I mean- I'm just a high school principal and I'll be working for Inutaisho Takahashi as an architect but..."

"She's never had a true male figure in her life," Saya said. "That's why she was always a bit shy and too afraid to speak to guys- on top of that I was always telling her how education should be first priority. I think she's found a balance though. I also think she'll be able to speak to you about anything- she'll just need a little time that's all."

"I guess so," he said.

"You know- I've never been to prom before," she told him

He blinked at her.

"Remember I got pregnant- well I was forced into pregnancy by Takani- but forced or not I got pregnant and had to drop out of school in grade 11. I never got to see my prom. I never graduated. I never went to college. I had my life planned out and then all my plans just went down the drain. But I don't regret it"

"You don't?"

She shook her head. "I have Kagome and she makes me proud to be her mother." Saya told him. "Every time I look at her I know I succeeded in the biggest challenge of life. I was able to bring up a child, provide for her, care for her, love her and ensure that she stays on the right path. She knows how to make decisions and really weigh the pros and cons. I'm pleased to have her for a daughter."

And then she felt Yusuke's hand wrap around one of hers. She looked up at him.

"I'm pleased knowing that my daughter was raised by such an amazing woman."

She flushed a little under his gaze. "Yusuke-"

"You want to dance Saya?"

"D- Dance?" she blinked at him. "But I'm not wearing a dress-"

"And I'm not in a tux." He said. "But that doesn't matter once I'm with you."

She smiled then and nodded. "All right," she agreed. "Let's dance."

Yusuke led her out onto the dance floor amidst all the stares and whispers of the students and they began to dance as well.

* * *

That's it for right now. everything's coming together great. I really gotta go. Wish me luck on my test! Thank you all again for reading and enjoying please review.

Inuluver1990 goes to school


	219. Chapter 199: Kidnapped

Okay guys I have a confession.

Recently I've been having a very hard time getting my thoughts down onto paper so… I guess that's what's called writer's block. It's just that- I know exactly how I want to end the story but it's not coming out how I want- it's like I'm never satisfied!

Maybe it'sf the pressure because I know so many people love the story and they expect a VERY great ending.

Maybe I'm afraid of ending the story because if I write another it may not live up to everyone's expectations?

Or… maybe I've lost confidence in my abilities? I'm having trouble getting into my 'realm'. I remember sitting down all day telling myself that I NEED to write. (it's not as if I don't want to write because I really, really want to. And it's not as if I don't want to finish the story because I really, really do want to end it and end it well.)

Anyway, enough of my blubbering. I'm really trying my ultimate hardest to give you all a great end to such an amazing story. I hope I'm able to live up to your expectations and more.

Please read and enjoy and review.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 199: Kidnapped!

Akiko was annoyed. It was passed 10. She was at the Saimyosho club a bit earlier than she expected and so Naraku and Kikyo were still having sex. They'd be going at it until 11 and then the plans would truly begin.

'I guess I can give things a little head start,' she thought as she picked up her cell phone and called a number. 'Is she home alone?"

"No, there's a little girl with her," the person on the other line reported.

"If the little girl's not a threat then I call that alone," Akiko said. "Is everyone in place?"

"Yes."

"Good." She said as she got up and walked to the elevator ignoring Kikyo and Naraku's disgusting sex noises. Once she was to the ground floor, she headed to a vacant room that had a suitcase of clothes. She pulled out a white leather outfit and changed quickly. 'By the time phase 1 is complete, the true plans will begin.'

Once dressed Akiko went out of the building and got into a black car. "I don't have all night for this. Let's make this quick or Naraku will think I've betrayed him." She said to the driver. 'And I can't have him think that now can I?'

* * *

Inuyasha put his mouth to Kagome's ear and whispered. "Let's go somewhere else."

She looked at him and blinked. "Somewhere else?"

"Away from here for a while," he said. "I just wanna kiss you a bit."

She flushed. "You know kissing usually turns into…"

"We're safe." He assured her.

"I- I uh…"

"This is no time to get scared Kagome." He said. "This may be the last time we ever get to make out in the school- we shouldn't waste this opportunity."

Kagome couldn't help herself, she let out a small laugh and agreed. "Okay. I'll leave first- um… we'll meet in the music room."

"Okay, I'll be there in 3 minutes."

"Make it 5."

"Fine."

Then Kagome walked away through the crowd making certain no one noticed her exit from the auditorium. The rest of the school was off limits to students because of the Prom and the risk that students would use the vacant classrooms for sex. There were even teachers posted up at the entrances to the school's main building. There was only one way to get in.

Kagome smiled at the teacher.

"Good night Mr. Nakemura."

"Oh Kagome-chan you look so beautiful tonight!"

"Thank you," she smiled softly. "I have to use the bathroom."

"Okay, here's a pass."

She took the green card and went into the building. As soon as she turned the corner, she speed walked down the hall and to the music room.

'Now time to wait for Yasha.'

* * *

Kagura was in Sesshoumaru's home- their home to be exact with Rin fast asleep on the sofa. Sesshoumaru had dropped them home after the funeral and then headed to his parent's house. "Sesshoumaru's really adamant about going with me to the hospital tonight."

She bit into her lip.

"But I can't let him find out about…" she stopped her thought. "No. He can't know about it. I have to do something." She thought. "But- I have to go to the hospital tonight. The pains have gotten a lot worse and I'm worried."

Then Rin stirred.

Kagura stared at the little girl. 'I can't leave Rin here by herself. Maybe I can ask the neighbors to keep her until Sesshoumaru gets home? No… that won't work."

"I need- I need to do something about-"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Huh?" she frowned. "Who could that be at this time?"

Getting up she headed for the door. She put her hand on the door knob but stopped as a bad feeling enveloped her. 'Something's not right-'

Fear clutched at her as she moved back from the door. The knocking became louder and louder and louder.

"Mom?" Rin's sleepy voice wafted to her ears.

Kagura turned and moved swiftly to Rin.

"Mom? What's happening? Who's knocking on the door like that? It's scaring me!"

"Rin! We have to get out of here now! Through the back door! Let's go!" Kagura picked her up and jetted through the kitchen to the back door when suddenly her eyes widened. The kitchen's door was already open and there was a large group of men dressed in black with shiny silver guns all pointed at them.

Kagura put Rin behind her. "Who are you!" She shouted as the front door was smashed open and another set of men, dressed in the same way came in and surrounded them as well.

'Damn' Kagura sneered. 'I guess Naraku has decided not to give up on me. That bastard. I knew he would pull something like this"

Kagura folded her arms around her chest. "What do you want?"

The men stayed silent.

"Did Naraku send you?" She asked.

Then the men began to part as a woman dressed in a tight white leather pants and matching jacket, black boots and a black mask walked through them holding a sword. "Kagura Onigumo- you're coming with us."

"I suspected as much." Kagura said her eyes narrowing. "Is Naraku the one who leads you?"

"Who else?" the woman said turning her back to Kagura. "Leave the girl and follow us."

Rin gripped onto Kagura's leg tightly. "Mom-"

Kagura turned and kneeled down to Rin. Pulling her into a tight hug she whispered to Rin. "Your father should be on his way, so there's no need to worry."

"But-"

"I know I have no right to say this and you have all right to be afraid but don't be Rin. I will be okay. Be brave. Be strong Rin."

Rin bit into her lip and with tears in her eyes she nodded stiffly.

Kagura stood and with a soft pat on Rin's head she followed the group out of the house. "If anything happens to her I will kill you all myself."

The woman in the leather smirked. "We have no need to harm the girl. You're the only one we have business with."

"What business?" Kagura asked as she got into a black vehicle after the woman.

"Good question. I am not privy to all the details- my task is simply to round up the most important women who stand behind the most important men involved in Naraku's plans."

"So you're really after Sesshoumaru?" She frowned. "And you're using me as leverage?"

The woman smirked. "Yes but Naraku's especially interested in you."

"Why?"

"Who knows?" The woman grinned. "Maybe it's that cute little baby bump you're sporting beneath that stylish yet conservative top."

Kagura frowned and crossed her arms over her stomach. "You do realize you're calling death upon your lives by fucking with the Takahashi family, don't you?"

The woman smirked. "I'm not afraid." Then with the hilt of her sword the woman hit the roof of the car and the car began to move.

Kagura turned to look out the window at the house and saw Rin standing up at the door. The little girl looked so strong even with tears in her eyes. 'Be safe Rin. Sesshoumaru will be there soon and when he comes, you must tell him everything- hold nothing back- my life is in your hands.'

* * *

Inuyasha was staring down into the face of Mr. Takemura- a biology teacher. "I said I gatta piss so how about you give me the pass before I take a leak on your shoes old man."

The man frowned at him. "You think just because your father's some big real estate tycoon you can speak to me just anyway?"

Inuyasha put his hand on his belt and began to unbuckle. "You think I'm jokin' old man?"

The teacher's eyes widened as Inuyasha zipped his pants down. "Okay! Okay! You can go just don't expose yourself! It's unseemly!"

Inuyasha smirked and snatched the card. "Thanks old man."

"You've got 5 minutes."

"Impossible."

"Huh?" the man frowned. "You have to do a #2?"

Inuyasha's lip twitched. "No. It's just that… my cock's so long it'll probably take at least 20 minutes to piss."

Mr. Takemura growled angrily as Inuyasha walked off into the main building. 'Vile young man! At least he's graduating this year, I won't ever have to deal with him ever again!'

Inuyasha dashed down the hall and turned the corner. He had to take the long way to reach the music room because the teacher's would've realized that he and Kagome were in the school at the same time if he had gone the way Kagome had- then they'd be in big trouble.

When he reached the music room, he knocked once and Kagome opened the door. In no time, his mouth was latched onto hers. He moved them into the room quickly and silently closed and locked the door. Then placing his strong arms around Kagome's waist he began to devour her lips.

'Damn. She always tastes so good.' He thought as his mind began to swim with sensation. 'I can't wait to get her naked.'

* * *

Sesshoumaru was in his car headed home when his cell phone rang off. He picked it up and saw that it was his house number. Frowning, he turned and answered. "Hello."

"D- daddy?"

"Rin?" his forehead creased with worry. "What's the matter?"

"Wh- Wh- Where are you?"

Sesshoumaru felt his heartbeat increase. "I'm coming home now-"

"A- Are you soon here?"

"Rin? What's wrong? Wh- where's Kagura?"

"Sh- she's not here." She cried softly.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a bit. "You aren't home by yourself are you?"

"Y- Yes."

'She left Rin?' he thought unbelievingly. 'No. Kagura wouldn't- but then again she probably really doesn't want me to know what's going on with her. Why? Why didn't she tell me that she's having pains? Why didn't she tell me?'

"Daddy please hurry."

"I'm coming right now Rin. I'm soon there."

"Please daddy, quick. I don't want the scary men to come back!"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Scary men?"

"And the sword woman!"

Sesshoumaru increased his speed and was turning onto his corner in less than 5 minutes. When he turned into the yard, he got out of his car and bee-lined to the door. It was locked but when he put his hand on the knob, Rin unlocked it and threw her tiny body into his arms.

"Daddy!"

"Rin."

Her tears began to flow erratically. He held her to him. "It's all right Rin," he said trying to comfort her. "I'm here."

"Daddy- daddy- you- you have to save mommy!"

"Do you know where she went Rin?" He asked when she began to calm down.

"No! But these men! Dressed in all black like Ninjas with guns came and took mommy away!"

"Men in black? With guns?"

"Yes. And there was a woman too- wearing white leather and she had a sword! She led mommy away and they drove off in a bunch of black cars!"

Sesshoumaru frowned.

"I think mommy's been taken by her stepfather!"

"Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked and his daughter nodded. 'I thought as much- so the man really is trying to fuck around with me.'

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"You're coming with me," he said as he lifted her into his arms. "I'm going to take you to mom and dad and tell them what's happened."

"But what about mommy?"

"Kagura will be fine," he said. "She's very strong. Undoubtedly, her stepfather wants her as bait to target me."

"Mommy didn't look too well daddy," Rin told him. "I notice she's been looking very pale."

"I've noticed as well but there's nothing to worry about," he told her. "I'll drop you by my parents and then I'll go find Kagura and bring her back. Okay?"

Rin sniffed and nodded as they got into his car. "Okay daddy."

They drove off into the night. 'Be strong Kagura. "If it's the last thing I do, I'll find you and I will deal with Naraku once and for all.'

* * *

Kagome could feel the tension in Inuyasha's body. It was almost overwhelming how strained he was. 'He definitely won't be able to hold out until we reach the hotel tonight.' She thought. 'It's already pass 10. Maybe we can leave directly after the Prom King and Queen are chosen?'

"Kagome?"

"Y- yes?" she gasped breathlessly.

"I want you," he rasped in her ear. "I can't hold this anymore," he said. "I really need you right now."

She stared at him and his gaze was intense. 'I knew the moment we were alone it'd end up like this…'

"Kagome?"

"All right Inuyasha," she said softly. "You- You can have me."

His heart jumped in his chest. "Really? Are you sure? I mean… if you don't want-"

"I want." She told him as she kissed his lips softly. "But you can't wrinkle my dress."

"Okay- you can take it off."

"And you have to be quick about it," she said. "I've been gone for almost 10 minutes now- the teacher will wonder what happened to me."

"Yeah-" he nodded as he turned her. "I'll be quick."

"I- I wanna like it too," she told him.

He knew what that meant. It meant that even though he had to be quick and even though his pleasure would come just as quickly, he needed to make sure she enjoyed it and came quickly as well.

"Okay," he said. "I'll do my best."

She smiled softly as he zipped her dress down. "You always do." She said as she pressed her hips into his hardening cock.

"Damn Kagome," he groaned. "I'm gonna spill in my pants if you don't stop that."

She laughed long and lovingly until Inuyasha finally had her stripped to her underclothes and his mouth latched onto a lacy bra covered nipple. Kagome's laughs turned into moans instantly and her soft sounds of pleasure only made him harden even more.

'I can't wait to have her,' he thought as his hands pulled the front of her bra down to expose her lush pink flesh. "Damn you're beautiful,"

'Oh yes the lust is speaking,' Kagome thought. 'Inuyasha's always so much nicer when he's hot for me,' she smiled as she put her hands behind her back and unsnapped her bra.

Inuyasha pulled it off quickly and threw it where her dress was. Then he buried his face into her full ripe mounds. He was determined to make certain she was pleased just as much as he would be. It usually took women longer to become aroused and so Inuyasha knew he had to make sure Kagome was ready.

She definitely wasn't a virgin anymore but that didn't mean he could just plow into her like a whore… even though plowing at that moment seemed like a very, very good idea. No- he loved Kagome so he wouldn't treat her as if she was just some kind of worthless piece of trash he could come into. It was a good thing Kagome liked it rough because if she didn't Inuyasha would have a hell of a time controlling himself.

Inuyasha pulled her to the teacher's desk in the music room. It was already cleared off so all he had to do was lift Kagome onto it. 'This is where I'm gonna take her,' he thought.

Her lips were bruised lightly and her breasts was flushed a rosy pink from his administrations. Her eyes were hooded with passion and her hair… it was surprisingly still in place but somehow the curls looked even sexier across her bare flesh. Kagome was only dressed in panties and heels. Her disheveled appearance had the most devastating effect upon him.

'What the hell did I do to deserve this girl?' he thought again. He probably would never understand but he would definitely thank God for making her for him. 'We belong together. Kagome's my entire world.'

"I love you Kagome," he said.

Kagome felt tears come to her eyes. She knew Inuyasha loved her there was no doubt about it but to hear him say it like that made her heart do triple flips. "I love you too Inuyasha."

"You better," he smirked. "And now I'm gonna make you love me even more."

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter- like I said I had a bit of trouble getting into the realm and stuff but I think I'm gonna be okay now. Your support is greatly appreciated. I love you all very much for all the reviews and hits to my story. Please don't give up on me or the story. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone.

Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. I'll post another tonight.

Inuluver1990 goes to post another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	220. Chapter 200: Memories

I thought that in order to make up for my neglect that I'd post a juicy Inuyasha and Kagome ONLY lemon! I hope you guys enjoy this because it really felt great writing this lemon I haven't written one in a while!

Please read, enjoy and review. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 200: Memories

'What the hell did I do to deserve this girl?' he thought again. He probably would never understand but he would definitely thank God for making her for him. 'We belong together. Kagome's my entire world.'

"I love you Kagome," he said.

Kagome felt tears come to her eyes. She knew Inuyasha loved her there was no doubt about it but to hear him say it like that made her heart do triple flips. "I love you too Inuyasha."

"You better," he smirked. "And now I'm gonna make you love me even more."

Suddenly Kagome was on her back- legs parted and she felt Inuyasha pulled her thong straight off her body. "I'm gonna kiss you right here." He licked his lips at her.

"Don't you mean eat?" she asked huskily.

He grinned. "Don't be so dirty."

And then his mouth was between her warm thighs and Kagome felt her sweet honey flow from deep within to drain out of her body and onto his tongue. She was like a flower producing nectar for a hungry bee with a very large stinger. 'I can't wait to have him.' Kagome moaned. "Oh Inuyasha!"

He smirked as he sucked gently. 'Kagome's perfect… her pussy's so perfect.' He sank his tongue into her and Kagome's hands gripped into his hair as he began to dip in and out of her sensitive core. When he began to swirl his tongue between her glistening folds, she bit into her lip. She could feel the familiar sensation of her growing lust- she was close… very close… dangerously close. "In- In-"

"In?" he smiled as his tongue rubbed gently across to top of her clit.

"In- In- In-"

"In what?" he asked as if he didn't know she was struggling to call his name… struggling to breathe.

"In- In- In- In…"

"In your pussy?" he asked menacingly. "Is that what you want?"

"OHHH…" she moaned. The world around her was hazy. She couldn't make out anything, all she could do was feel. Kagome was a slave underneath Inuyasha's sensual touch. And when his long finger replaced his mouth Kagome's hips jerked high up off the desk. Inuyasha held her down and began to stretch her drenched hole. 'She's ready. Yes she's ready,' he thought with relief.

'I better give it to her before her lungs collapse,' he thought as he worked her with one hand and skillfully unzipped his zipper, pulled his pants off, tear open a condom and put it on. His cock was so hard it was painful. He could feel it pulsing with heated fluid.

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha please!" she said clearly but it was still so obvious that she was trying her hardest to breathe.

Kagome was drowning with pleasure but she knew she would suffocate with sensation the moment Inuyasha put himself into her. She could hardly wait. "Inuyasha if you don't fuck me now I'm gonna fuck you!" she growled with frustration.

'Yep she's ready,' he chuckled and then grabbed her to him. "All right baby," he said as he pulled her off of the desk.

"What are you-"

And then she was bent over the desk and she knew exactly how he was going to take her… from behind… like a dog. The thought nearly made her knees weak. Inuyasha lifted one of her legs onto the desk to spread her wider for him and then he took a deep breath and positioned his thick, heavy cock up against her entrance. 'I'm gonna lose control the moment I'm in her… Kagome I'm sorry if I hurt you… please forgive me.' He thought and then his cock rubbed into her and Kagome gasped. She could feel his heat through the plastic.

And then she felt her hole begin to stretch as he penetrated her. 'This is going to be a very rough ride,' she thought. And she was right. The moment Inuyasha's thick cock head was enveloped into her tight passage he lost it. He gripped her hips and surged deeply up into her and groaned.

"Oh my god," he moaned with pleasure. "So tight… so tight… so fucking tight." Inuyasha bit into his lip as he pulled out a bit and slammed back up into her. She was so wet and slippery Inuyasha thought he'd die with pleasure.

Kagome's mind was swimming, Inuyasha was so rough. Pushing into her… pulling out of her… over and over and over and over and over. His movement was so intense as he rocked her but she loved it. She loved it so much because it showed just how desperately he wanted her… needed her… loved her.

Inuyasha's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as he fucked Kagome's sweet body. His shirt would be wrinkled a bit since he hadn't had the presence of mind to take it off but he didn't care. Kagome was amazing, he leaned into her and began to lick and kiss her neck, back and shoulders. He was still frantically fucking her- still enraptured by their phenomenal love making.

And then Kagome surprised him. She took the leg he had put on the desk to the floor, and Inuyasha groaned because by doing that her pussy tightened even more around his cock. 'Here I thought I'd kill her with passion but she's turned the tables… she always turns the tables,' he managed to think as one hand moved from her hip to slip between her thighs, he rubbed his fingers into her clit and Kagome began gasping again.

"Inu- Inu- Inu- Inuyasha!" she moaned.

"That's right Kagome," he smirked.

"Finish me- finish me- please finish me," she begged as she moved her two hands to where his hand was between her thighs and she pressed his hand even harder into her.

"Okay, okay," he said panting. His balls were so tight he felt as if they'd explode in no time. Inuyasha pulled completely out of her and she began to protest until he turned her around, sprawled her out onto the desk on her back and got on top of her. He whipped her legs up to latch around his neck and with one swift move his cock was buried to the hilt into her sheath.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha put his hands onto her breasts and the rate of his fucking increased as he slammed into her. His balls slapped into her sensitive flesh making her breath hitch and then she felt her body begin to quake… shake. Kagome's hands bit into Inuyasha's strong sweaty shoulders and just as her back arched, her eyes widened and her entire body shook fiercely.

"INUYA-"

Inuyasha's mouth slammed across hers and he put his tongue deep into hers to muffle her cry of pleasure and then his own climax hit him. It hit so hard, he lost his breath. The sperm building within him rushed from his balls and spewed out of his cock in long heavy bursts and he groaned just as long.

"FUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Kagome could feel the intense strain of his body and she was so happy he was finally able to relieve himself tears began to drain down her face. Making love to Inuyasha was the most wonderful experience- it was the best choice of her life- she'd never regret it.

Inuyasha- now weak from such a hard climax, collapsed on top of Kagome. He was still buried deep within her and he knew he was heavy but he honestly couldn't move. His climax was so intense it had drained him of any energy he had. Now his face was buried in Kagome's neck and they were both breathing hard.

They both had their eyes closed as they came down from their sexual high. Kagome was the first to speak.

"That was amazing…" she whispered.

Inuyasha couldn't form words yet. He managed a nod.

She smiled. "Are you happy?"

"Hmmm…" he smiled back.

"Can't speak?"

He shook his head. She left him speechless.

Kagome's finger traced across his handsome face. "You didn't take off your shirt?"

"D-doesn't matter," he sighed.

"We- we should be getting back to the Prom," she told him softly. "We've probably been missed already."

'Does this mean I have to get out of you?' He thought. 'Damn… I didn't want to yet,' He pulled out of her gently. 'I hope I didn't hurt her…'

"Uh… are you okay?" he asked as he got off of her and the desk.

"I'm fine," she said as she sat up. She flinched a little and hoped he hadn't noticed but by the look in his eyes she could tell he did.

"I hurt you!"

She shook her head. "I'm not hurt." She told him.

"I was too rough," He said with a frown.

"I like it rough," she told him honestly. "I'm just a little sore," she said.

He rubbed his neck. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I- I couldn't control myself."

"Even if you could I'd do whatever it takes to make you lose control anyway,"

He stared at her as she hopped off of the table and headed toward her purse. "I'll be fine," she said. "I may have to sit down for a while but other than that I'm okay."

"You're sure?" he asked as he watched her go into her purse and pull out a handkerchief.

"Yes I am," she said as she handed it to him. "Now clean yourself up," she told him.

Then she pulled out a few wipes she always carried just in case and she cleaned herself up quickly and started to dress. Inuyasha was already half way dressed pulling up his pants and fixing his clothes. "Did- did you like it?"

She smiled at him as she put back on her dress. "You were amazing," She told him.

He flushed a little. 'Geez, I know I'm good but damn when she says it like that…'

"To be honest, I think you've changed my mind."

"Huh?" he stared at her questioningly.

She went to him and turned her back to him. He zipped up her dress. "What do you mean I changed your mind?"

"I think… no I want to spend all night at the hotel with you." She said softly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he turned her to him. "Really?"

She flushed a bit. "Yes… it… it seems I'm a lot hornier than I thought and one fuck… (ahem)… once is not enough and I don't think an hour or two will be enough time to… satisfy my needs…"

He stared at her and blinked dumbly. "You're serious?"

"Yes." She said her eyes never leaving his to show him how serious she was. "I'll spend the entire night with you." She told him. "It's not as if I'm not an adult now- and my parents already know about the kind of relationship we have… I guess I just felt a little unsure when we were at the house… but now I'm completely certain. I want to spend the whole night with you. If that's okay with you that is."

Inuyasha could hardly believe his ears. Just when he thought he would only have a little time with Kagome tonight now she gives him the entire night. "If it's okay?"

"I mean maybe you had already decided to go with the time I set and planned just to go home after-"

"Bullshit," he told her. "I was gonna think up a way to persuade you into staying the whole night with me anyway."

Her brown eyes widened and then she laughed. "You're a real dog aren't you?"

He smirked. "If my dad's take on Takahashi history is right then hell yeah I'm a real dog and you Kagome are my bitch. The sexiest bitch in the world with tightest and sweetest pussy."

Kagome flushed red and punched him. "Behave!"

He laughed heartily. He'd never been so happy in his life but the moment he met Kagome everything had just started changing and he found that the more time he spent with her the happier he became. She filled the empty hole in his life. She was his world. She was his life and without her he was sure he'd die.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Do you realize that this room is where we officially met for the very first time?"

He blinked and stared around the room and then as if he was transported back to that time he saw himself playing his guitar singing some sappy sad song about Kikyo who didn't give a damn about him.

'_It's so sad, that she can't see, that his love is true,'_

'_He's getting tired of her lies, and doesn't know what to do,'_

'_He loves her like crazy, but knows if she can't see,'_

'_He may just give up on her, and-"_

"_Give her up for me?"_She finished his song.

It was Kagome who had finished that song… she had been the reason he ended his relationship with Kikyo and she had been the very beginning of a love he never thought he would have.

"Give her up for me," he said.

"What?"

He smiled. "You finished my song," he told her. "You said 'give her up for me'."

She couldn't believe he still remembered her exact words. It was so… touching.

"I realized you got your wish," he said.

"My wish."

"I gave her up for you," he said.

"But at that time I really don't think I wished-," she stopped.

"What's the matter?"

"I did wish it," she said softly. "I really did wish you would give her up for me."

"Really?"

She nodded. "I remember thinking that you deserved better but I always told myself it wasn't my business but still… my mind would sometimes show us together and that's when I realized I was coveting another girl's boyfriend. It had felt wrong and so I tried to ignore the feeling but then you started showing interest in me and then one thing led to the next-"

"And here we are months later," he finished.

It still amazed her how one decision to go to the music room to listen to Inuyasha play had changed her life completely and she was so happy. She never thought she'd be so happy. "We had our first kiss here as well."

He nodded. "I was so pissed that day," he said. "And then you comforted me. It was really your kiss that made me realize that I didn't want to be with Kikyo anymore- that kiss cemented my decision- my life completely changed after I realized that I just needed to be with you."

"I recall that you also kissed Kikyo in here as well," she told him softly and his mind shifted to a few weeks back when him and Kagome we're angry with each other and they weren't speaking to each other and he had decided to make her jealous by making it seem as though he was really interested in Kikyo. He knew Kagome would watch them and so he led Kikyo into the music room and had kissed and fondled her on the music teacher's desk.

"Have I apologized for that yet?"

"I think so but…"

"I'm sorry," he said as he kissed her lips softly. "I only did it to make you jealous."

"I know," she told him. "And it worked. I was so angry I had Hojo slip a note to dad and got you both in trouble."

He smirked. "You really do know how to get your revenge don't you?"

"Of course," she smiled.

He smiled back.

"You know I was really angry that you defiled this place by making out with Kikyo here," she told him, "But I'm not angry anymore."

"You aren't?"

"No." she said. "I'm not angry anymore because the desk you once kissed and touched Kikyo on is now the desk we had the most wonderful sex and she can never top that!" Kagome laughed. "Damn I feel even better now that I think about it!"

Inuyash grinned at her. "We've had quite a few firsts in this one room."

"Yes," Kagome nodded. "I'm glad we were able to make this place sacred again," she said. "Some of my best memories are here- they all include you so that makes my memories even better."

Inuyasha looked down at her and saw the tears in her eyes. "Kagome what's the matter?"

She sniffled a little. "I'm gonna miss this place." She said softly.

Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone. "We should take a few pictures in here then-" he said.

Kagome nodded. "But I gotta fix my face first."

"Geez." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Kagome got her purse and pulled out all her make-up. He watched her as she swiftly fixed any spots that were messed up by her tears and their lovemaking. Inuyasha frowned. He hated the way make-up could so easily erase the evidence of his lovemaking. 'Ah well,' he thought. 'I get to have her all night and then she won't have a chance to-"

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," he lied smoothly.

She glossed her lips and checked her hair. "Okay I'm ready."

"You look sexier without all that stuff on your face," he said.

"I agree," she grinned and lowered her lashes. "But that sexy face is for only your eyes to see."

Inuyasha was so pleased by her response, his body hardened. 'This damn girl's asking for it again.'

"Picture time!" she said as she fixed his tie in place and went into his arms. He held the phone up as one arm wrapped around her waist and they both smiled into his camera phone. He looked at it and again was amazed at how perfect they looked.

They took a few more before Inuyasha said-

"Let's make out?"

"I just fixed my face Yasha!" she pouted at him.

He smirked. "You could fix it again."

"Making out with you will turn into full blown sex again!" she frowned.

He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "If you say no then we won't have sex again-"

"But!"

"But what?"

She bit into her bottom lip. "You know I can't say anything properly when I get hot."

"Then don't get hot," he chuckled as he kissed her neck.

"Impossible," she said softly.

"How so?"

"I'm already hot," she told him.

He stared at her. "Damn. You're really trying to get your dad to unman me aren't you?"

Kagome laughed at him. "Oh yes that would be a problem if daddy found out what you did to me in here."

Inuyasha groaned at the thought. "I promise. We won't have any more sex until we reach the hotel."

"Okay then" she said as she closed her eyes and allowed Inuyasha to mess up her make-up again.

* * *

There you go guys! Hope you liked it. Again, I apologize for the very long wait I had a bit of a block but I do believe I'm back and I hope to have another chapter for you guys tomorrow or something. I hope I have time to write because I am absolutely loving where the story is going and I've got great ideas for the ending.

Inuluver1990 goes to bed (1am in the morning).

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	221. Chapter 201: Sango's Announcement

So guys here's another chapter for you. But first, recently I ran out of anime to watch and so I decided hey! I'll try Naruto… geez I'm addicted now and I feel like I'm going through withdrawal when I can't watch it. I'm on episode 138 of the first season. (Now some people may say what kind of rock have I been living under? LOL. I dunno. Anyway, I like the series a lot so far.

Oh! You can also blame Naruto for me not being able to write a chapter sooner. When I tell you I'm hooked- I'm serious. LOL. Yes so, I'm here in the kitchen on my laptop typing out this chapter. I hope you like it. Anyway, please read, enjoy and review. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 201: Sango's Announcement

As Sango danced in Miroku's arms, she sighed softly to herself. Her mind had been so far away all night, she was sure Miroku would've picked up on something by now but he hadn't even asked.

'How am I going to tell him?' she thought sadly. ''Will he even care? What will happen to us? Are we ready for-'

"Sango?"

She looked up at him. "Yes Miroku?"

"What's the matter?" he asked. "You don't seem to be enjoying yourself," he said. "Am I doing something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No. You're not. I just-"

"Huh? What is it?"

"I- I just-" She stammered. 'I should tell him.'

"Sango?"

"I- I…" she bit into her lip. 'Just tell him.' She tried to force herself.

He frowned. "What's wrong? Tell me."

"I-" She couldn't seem to get the words out. 'I can't tell him yet.' She thought. "I'm sorry."

"Huh? For what?"

"For… for acting so out of it," she said softly. "My mind's been all over the place."

"Why?"

"I- I guess I'm just thinking about where we'll be in the future… that's all."

His forehead creased. "Where we'll be in the future?"

She nodded. "I mean anything could happen. We could get separated or something could separate us."

"Sango? Nothing's going to separate us," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. 'Sango has really been thinking hard about this.'

"How would you know?" She frowned at him as she pulled away. "Nobody knows what's going to happen in the future. Are you some kind of clairvoyant?"

He blinked at her. 'Sango's angry now? But she was just on the verge of tears.' He frowned a bit. "Are you all right Sango?"

"Do I look all right?" she snapped at him.

She didn't.

"If you'd just tell me what's wrong-"

"You're always taking things lightly," she told him angrily. "I hate that."

"S- Sango?"

"There's a time to be serious Miroku. Get with the times."

And then, before he knew it Sango walked away from him. Miroku stood there rooted to his spot, practically paralyzed with worry and shock for a moment and then he went after her. "Sango?"

He caught up to her and grabbed her wrist. "Sango, hold on."

"Let me go, Miroku."

People were beginning to stare. Miroku ignored them and pulled Sango into his arms. "I don't know what's wrong with you Sango, but I can't just let you run away from me when you're like this. What kind of boyfriend would that make me?"

She bit into her lip. "Miroku-"

"Don't ask me to let you go again, because I won't." he said sternly.

"People are looking at us," she said softly.

He put his mouth to her ear. "I don't care,"

She stopped struggling in his arms. "Tell me what's wrong Sango."

Her lips began to tremble. 'How? How can I tell him?' She thought sadly. 'I have to get away from him.'

"Sango-"

"I'll tell you." She said as she closed her eyes.

"You- you will?"

He nodded. "Okay, tell me."

"I- I have to use the bathroom first," she said to him gently.

"Okay," he let her go. "When you come back you'll tell me?"

She nodded.

"All right then," he said. "I'll wait for you."

She looked at him, nodded once and walked away.

'She's not going to come back here,' he told himself. 'I'll just have to follow after her but… hey… where's Inuyasha?' he looked around the dance floor. 'And I don't see Kagome either…' then he smirked. 'Inuyasha you horny dog, trust you to get some at the prom.'

* * *

Sesshoumaru reached his parents house and pulled Rin up into his arms.

"What are we going to do daddy?" Rin asked with a tiny yawn. She was feeling a bit drowsy from the event that took Kagura away just a few minutes ago.

Sesshoumaru entered the house and saw his parents still seated in the living room but it was obvious his father had been trying to lure his stepmother upstairs to their bedroom. His hand was on her breast.

"Sesshoumaru, you're back?" Inutaisho moved his hand before his wife could swat him.

"We have another problem," Sesshoumaru said.

"Mommy's been taken away!" Rin exclaimed running to her grandmother

"Kagura?" Izayoi frowned as she fixed her top and pulled Rin up into her motherly arms.

Sesshoumaru nodded and explained everything that Rin had said to him. "Undoubtedly Naraku's been planning this," He said. "They've left no clues behind but I'm sure that I'm being followed. That can only mean that a message of some sort should soon be on the way to tell us what's going to happen next."

"Kagura should be fine." Inutaisho's face stayed expressionless. "We'll just have to wait until Naraku sends word."

* * *

Miroku sighed and went to find a seat. He'd wait for a short while for Sango. A moment later, Miroku found himself seated where the principal and Saya Higurashi was. 'Geez, I hope they don't ask me where Kagome is…'

"Oh! Miroku," Saya said coming to him. "Have you seen Kagome?"

He bit into his lip and shook his head. "Wasn't she with Inuyasha? He is her date."

She nodded. "Yes but I don't know I haven't seen her for a little while."

Then Yusuke came, "I find it strange as well that Inuyasha isn't around," he frowned. 'But then again…'

'Not good," Miroku said standing to his feet. "Well I don't know where they went," he said. "Maybe they're outside getting some air? The auditorium's pretty hot." He suggested. 'Or snatched up in a corner… in a room?'

Yusuke went into his pocket and pulled out a red pass. Only the principal had a red pass. "I want you to go into the main school building and find them."

"The school? But they know it's off-" Saya froze. "You don't think-"

"Think? I know." Yusuke said. "I saw Kagome go into the school building and then suddenly Inuyasha disappeared from sight."

"Oh that girl!" Saya frowned. "I'm going to tie her to my side for the rest of the night!"

Miroku took the pass. "I'll try to find them."

"It's almost 10:30, I'll come and help if I think you're taking too long." Yusuke said.

"Y- yes sir," Miroku nodded and headed to the inside of the school building holding the red pass. "Inuyasha… you're not going to have much of a cock to brag about if Yusuke finds you instead of me.'

Yusuke watched as Miroku left. His face hard with anger. 'If only I had been in Kagome's life longer,' he thought.

"Yusuke? Are you okay?"

He put his hands into his pockets and wiped the anger from his face. "I'm fine" he said but Saya could tell that he wasn't.

7Sango was in the bathroom washing her face. 'I can't keep worrying Miroku like this,' she thought. 'I have to tell him once and for all.'

She took a deep breath as she dried her hands and then walked out of the bathroom and into the hall. Heading down the walkway she closed her eyes. 'Miroku won't abandon me,' she thought. "I know him. He loves me. He won't leave me stranded."

"Sango?"

Sango opened her eyes in shock as she saw Miroku's deep blue eyes staring back at her.

"M- Miroku?"

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered his name as he nibbled on her chin.

"What?"

"You know- now that I think about it, haven't you noticed how strange Sango's been acting?" she asked.

"No," he said bluntly. "I've only had my eyes on you all night. No way I could notice anything else."

She blushed a little. "I'm being serious right now."

"This is no time to be getting serious," he said as he moved his lips to her ear. "Just relax and like what I'm doing."

"I do like it," she said softly. "But I can't stop thinking about Sango." She told him. "I'm just a little worried."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure," she told him.

He sighed. "It's probably nothing," he said. "You girls always act so weird- maybe her period's on. I know you get pretty weird when it's on."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah-"

Her lip was twitching with annoyance. "You know sometimes I wish you were wearing a necklace so that whenever I say SIT you crash into the ground."

He cringed at the thought. 'Thank goodness I don't.' Then he frowned. "What are you getting angry at me for?"

"I'm not angry," she said. "I'm just worried." And then a scary thought hit her, "I don't think Sango's period is on- actually, if I put together what she was telling me while we were getting ready- I'd say her period hasn't been on for a while. Oh Sango.'

* * *

"M- Miroku? What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you," he said putting his hands into his pockets and staring at her. "Actually, I also came to get Kagome and Inuyasha but I don't know where they are. You wanna help me find them?"

"Uh… sure."

As they walked in silence, Sango bit hard into her lip. 'I should tell him now before I lose my courage.'

"Who is he?" Miroku asked softly.

"Huh?"

"I want to know Sango." He stopped walking.

She stared at him blankly. "Want to know what?"

"I want to know about the guy you were talking to yourself about. The one you know won't leave you stranded." He said.

"You- you heard that?"

"If it's me- why do you have to think I won't leave you stranded?" he asked seriously. "You should know I won't." he said. "On top of that, what could I possibly leave you stranded about?"

She inhaled deeply. "I guess I shouldn't worry you anymore." She said.

"Good," he told her. "I'm tired of worrying like this. Put me out of my misery. Is there another guy or is it just me?"

"It's just you," she said.

"All right," he said relieved. "What could you be thinking about all night that has you thinking about me leaving you stranded or not? What situation are you in? What help can I give you?"

She stared at him. "Miroku?"

"Yes Sango?"

"I've- I've been keeping a secret away from you for a while," she said.

"I noticed. What is it?"

She nodded. "It's- it's just that I- I didn't know how to tell you."

"Tell me straight," he told her. "I'll understand."

Tears came to her eyes. "Are you- are you sure?"

"Only one way to know for sure," he said as he took a step toward her. "You have to tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

Miroku froze.

Everything was so silent.

Sango could hear the blood rushing through her veins and the relentless pounding of her heart. "Miroku?"

He stepped back still in shock.

Sango felt her world begin to crash around her. 'I knew I shouldn't have told him,' she began to regret. 'I knew it would be like this,' she thought. 'Miroku's young and he's not ready for a baby- I- I should've just broken up with him and- and- I can't stay here like this.' The tears began to slip down her cheeks.

In an instant Sango turned and began to run down the hall. Miroku's shock faded the moment he saw her leaving and he went after her. Sango's tears swept off of her face as she tried to get away, but Miroku grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"Sango- Sango stop- please."

* * *

There you go guys another chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it. I'm posting another chapter for your enjoyment right now!

Inuluver1900 goes to post another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	222. Chapter 202: Yusuke's Feelings

Okay here's the next chapter, hope you like it. I'm not saying much- I watched more Naruto. I really like the series and I think my favorite character is Shikamaru. He reminds me mostly of myself. I luv him! Lol. (That must be a very weird liking Shikamaru). Anyway, can't help myself.

Read, review and enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 202: Yusuke's feelings

Inuyasha was on his feet and headed to the door of the music room, Kagome was following close behind. "I'll take the left entrance and you take the right," he said.

"Hold on." She stopped him when she heard Sango's voice. She cracked open the door and saw Sango and Miroku in the hall.

"Let me go Miroku," Sango thrashed. "I was lying. I'm not pregnant. I- I just want to see what you would say but- but you didn't say anything so that means you aren't ready for a baby-"

Miroku's arms tightened instinctively around her. "Stop it." He said. His voice was deadly this time. Sango froze at his tone.

"M- Miroku?"

He turned her to him. "You weren't lying." He said and then a hand reached out to cup her belly softly. "You are pregnant."

"Miroku it hardly matters," she told him softly. "You- you aren't ready-"

"Don't tell me if I'm ready or not!" he shouted at her angrily. "I'm the only one who can decide such a thing! So don't go around thinking you can tell me if I'm ready or not because contrary to what you think. I AM READY!"

Sango's eyes widened and she froze- completely paralyzed at his words.

"Actually," he let her go and thrashed a hand through his hair. "I'm so ready, I've got an engagement ring in my pocket right now!"

He jammed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a tiny velvet box.

Sango felt her throat constrict.

"You think just because I didn't say anything back there that I wasn't ready?" he scoffed at her. "You got a let a guy be shocked for at least a moment when you tell him you're pregnant you know!"

She stared at him, unable to do anything. Was Miroku really holding a ring in his hand? Was he really telling her he was ready to commit to her? Was this really happening?

Miroku pulled the ring out of the box and dropped the box to the ground. "Sango- I didn't think I'd propose like this," he said. "You know- I'm known for being romantic and I had everything planned for tonight. We'd go to prom, then leave and go to dinner, then we'd drive around until we got to my favorite spot- you know that cliff where you can see all the stars and the city lights and everything? Then I planned to have sex with you on the grass while we drink champagne and then propose and have sex again for the rest of the night to celebrate." He frowned. "But you blew everything out of the water and now here I am, in this unromantic school hallway, on my knee, begging you to just say yes and marry me so you can no longer think I'm not ready to be with you for the rest of my life because I am."

'Miroku,'

"Sango, I love you." He said his throat tightening. "I've loved you for a long time now. I know we're still young. My parents will probably grill my ass for getting you pregnant but I think if I'm man enough to get you pregnant then I'm man enough to take care of you and our child."

The tears slid down her face.

"So what do you say Sango?" he asked. "You gonna marry me or what?"

Sango couldn't say anything. The only thing she could do was nod her head.

"Yes?" he asked a little unsure. "Is that a yes?"

"Y- Y- yes Miroku," she nodded her head. "I'll marry you."

Miroku thought he'd crumple to nothing on the ground, instead he grabbed Sango gently into his arms and held her tightly. "You won't regret this Sango," he said as he kissed her passionately.

"I better not," she said softly.

"I'll make sure of it," he told her as he slipped the gold band with the three diamonds onto her finger. "We have a lot of planning to do and it's not going to be easy but together I'm sure we'll make it."

She managed a small smile. "Okay."

"Now," he said helping her to her feet. "We have to find Kagome and Inuyasha before Principal Yoshida kills Inuyasha."

"But where to look? The school is huge." Sango said.

"Good question," he said.

* * *

"Wow," Kagome said softly. "Sango's pregnant and she's engaged! I'm so happy for her!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "You should go back with them and if your dad asks where I am, say you can't find me."

She frowned at him. "Are you afraid of him?"

"You're his daughter aren't you? Who wouldn't be?"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"You're terrifying enough when you're angry," he said. "I'd prefer not seeing the angry Kagome male version."

Kagome laughed. "Oh come on!" She pulled him out of the music room and they tumbled together into the hall.

"So there you two are!" Sango exclaimed when she saw Inuyasha grab Kagome around the waist.

"Sango!" Kagome laughed as she pulled out of Inuyasha's arms. "What are you and Miroku doing in here?" she asked as if she didn't know. "Was he trying to be fresh with you! I don't put it past him!"

Miroku turned red. "Kagome! I'm appalled! You're the one who's been here with Inuyasha for almost an hour!"

Kagome smirked. "I have no idea what you are talking about and-" Then she gasped. "Oh my gosh! Sango is that a ring?"

Sango could tell Kagome was acting. "Funny Kagome as if I don't know you and Inuyasha already overheard!"

Inuyasha grinned. "So you're giving up all the other girls Miroku?"

"What other girls?" he puffed up. "There's only been Sango and you know it!"

"I'm so happy for the both of you!" Kagome hugged Sango closely. "Congratulations!"

Sango flushed. "It wasn't exactly how he planned it but… I'm happy."

"You're so lucky Sango!" Kagome exclaimed happily. "I wanna be maid of honor!"

Sango laughed. "Of course,"

"Rin can be your flower girl!" Kagome's eyes began to sparkle. "Oh my gosh! I can see it now! Married in that big beautiful park with all the winter blooms! Or maybe during the Sakura festival in the spring! Yes! And there will be a pretty lake and the sunrise… or sunset! And a reception with all kinds of food and drinks! And a wedding cake with Sango on top of Miroku representing that she's finally pinned the school's greatest playboy!"

Suddenly everyone was staring at her. Blinking every minute or so.

"What?" Kagome stared back at them.

And then they broke out into laughter.

"Kagome you should become a wedding planner!" Sango laughed. "You're organized and your sense of style is top notch and-!"

Kagome's eyes were sparkling again. "A wedding planner- how… interesting."

"Oh no!" Inuyasha grabbed her. "Didn't you want to be a lawyer or something?"

"A girl can change her mind can't she?" She smirked at him. "I want you to play at Sango's wedding."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "No Kagome! No."

"Please?"

"Can you let them decide all this! It's not you're wedding you know!" he said pointing to Sango and Miroku.

Kagome stopped and sighed. "You're right. I just-"

Then Sango grabbed her from Inuyasha. "You can plan it Kagome."

"Huh?"

"I want you to plan the wedding," Sango said. "And if you want Inuyasha to play his guitar there then we can have that to!"

"Sango?"

Inuyasha groaned.

"And I'll need help with a wedding dress and accessories and… I don't know the first thing to do."

Kagome smiled. "We probably should tell the parents first?"

Sango nodded. "Yes and then…"

* * *

The boys watched as Sango and Kagome walked off already planning when and where to have the wedding.

"You aren't going to say anything about this?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku smiled. "What's to say?" he shrugged. "I don't care who plans it once I'm hitched to Sango that's all that matters."

"Geez," Inuyasha grumbled. "I ain't playing at your wedding."

"Don't be like that," Miroku grinned. "Besides you have no say in the matter. Kagome will definitely have you and your pick seated on the stage when the time comes, I don't doubt that."

"Geez, how the hell did I get stuck in this predicament?"

Miroku laughed. "Kagome seems to be a lot happier with the whole wedding thing,"

"That's because it's not her," Inuyasha said. "If it was I'm sure Sango would be the one running around like it's her wedding."

"You should have said 'yet.'

"Huh?" Inuyasha stared at Miroku. "Yet?"

"You said 'that's because it's not her'," Miroku said. "It will be Kagome one day I'm sure of that."

Inuyasha bit into his lip. "It's too early for that," he said. "I'm not running from it but Kagome has goals and I don't intend to get in the way of those goals."

"That's good to hear."

* * *

Inuyasha froze at Yusuke's voice. Miroku and Inuyasha turned and saw Yusuke standing up against the wall with his arms cross.

"Uh… principal Yoshida, I found Inuyasha!"

"Yes and I saw Kagome a moment ago," he said as he stared at Inuyasha. "You can go back to the prom Houshi. I need to speak to Inuyasha."

"Uh… okay," Miroku said as he walked off. 'I'm glad I'm not Inuyasha right now.'

Inuyasha put his hands in his pockets and stared at Yusuke. "You wanted to speak to me."

"Where'd you and Kagome go?" he asked.

There was no sense in lying to his future father in law. That wouldn't make a good relationship between them. "The music room." Inuyasha said honestly.

"Need I ask what you two were doing?"

"No," he said.

"Why can't you two control yourselves around each other?" he asked Inuyasha. "You both may be 18 but you're still young. You've got a lot of time to be together that way. Today is prom night, she should be making memories about dancing on the floor and getting prom queen or something, not throwing herself at you at every given chance."

Inuyasha said nothing for a moment. "I understand what you're saying," he said. "But to be honest, whenever I'm around Kagome I just want to get closer to her." He told Yusuke. "There's been so much that has kept us from having a normal dating relationship and sometimes I feel as if the only way to show her I really love her is if I… we…"

"Don't you think that's a problem?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be trying to sort out why you feel as if sex is the only way to show her your true feelings?"

"I'm not good with words," Inuyasha confessed. "And I'm not romantic like Miroku so things like flowers and candy and all that other crap I don't know how to do. I get straight to the point and I'm quick to anger and I've got a whole bunch of other faults- I'm impulsive, I swear a lot, I'm even a little perverse but only around Kagome. I don't know why I get so… so one-track minded when it comes to her especially now but… but Kagome loves me anyway."

Inuyasha continued. "People are telling us to slow down, to be careful, that there's more to life than sex and maybe all that's true! But right now I can't find my brakes when it comes to Kagome. I don't want to hurt her in any way, but my passions have always been very high. Even now when I'm talking to you, my mind is wondering what Kagome is doing right now. I don't know how it got like this- maybe it's the time we've spent together- maybe it's those moments when we couldn't be together- I don't know but my resistance is next to zero when it comes to Kagome and I can't help that."

Yusuke didn't know what to say to that much less how to feel about it. He knew Inuyasha loved Kagome deeply, there was no escaping that fact, but still…

"I don't know what you want from me," Inuyasha said. "If you want me to stay away from Kagome I'm sorry that's not going to happen because Kagome and I have just gotten together. I can't give you that."

"I don't want you to stay away from her," Yusuke said. "I honestly don't know what I want- it's all confusing to me. I feel, as a father, I should be trying to keep you away from Kagome for as long as I possibly can but… as a man I feel as though it'd be wrong to do that to you and I don't really want to but- I can't stop feeling as though I should."

Inuyasha stared at him. "It's not easy being a parent is it?"

Yusuke shook his head. "And I think it's even harder especially when you're child's a girl. I know you won't purposely hurt her. I trust you on that and I know how Kagome feels for you but I get angry and jealous because you- you've known Kagome longer than I have. You've had more chances to be with her, you can do things for her and give her things I can't. Basically I feel useless when it comes to Kagome. Not only because she's 18 and she can make her own decisions but because she has you- a guy she can depend on and trust."

And that's when Inuyasha understood Yusuke's issue. "I- I didn't think it was possible for anyone to feel that way about me." He said. "I never thought anyone could feel anger and jealousy because of my relationship with Kagome."

"Well, you thought wrong. I'm just coming into Kagome's life and I don't know if I have the right to come into it anyway- She's not a little girl anymore and every time I think of you and her together that just makes me see she really isn't-"

"So that's how you feel,"

* * *

Yusuke and Inuyasha's heads turned and they saw Kagome in the hall.

"Kagome?" They both called her name.

"I got worried when Miroku said dad was going to wring Inuyasha's neck so I came to see what was going on," she said.

"We were just talking," Yusuke told her. "Civilized."

"Yeah- no wringing necks here," Inuyasha said.

Kagome went to them. "Daddy?"

He looked down at her. "Yes Kagome?"

"You know you should've told me how you felt about Inuyasha," she told him.

"How- how could I tell you that without making you angry?" he asked. "Your mother gets angry fast and you seem to follow that pattern."

Kagome smiled. "You don't have to be jealous of him you know," she said as she wrapped her arms around him. "You can share me with him."

"I don't like sharing," Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome laughed softly. "But there's no other way," she told him. "We can't go back in time and I'm not going to break up with him so… you'll just have to satisfy with that. And besides it's not as if Inuyasha and I are going to get married directly out of college and I'll leave the house to live with him. I think it'll be a little while before all of that happens, so dad you've got at least 5 maybe 10 years to catch up with me. How does that sound?"

"It- it sounds okay I guess."

She smiled. "And when I do get married it's not going to be some little event. I want everything! And don't daddy's of the bride pay for everything?"

He paled a little at the thought. "I thought that was in Greece."

Kagome laughed. "Oh and when I have children you can bet I'll be handing them over to you and mom every now and again so you'll have mini versions of me."

Yusuke smiled at that. "No kids soon I hope."

"Oh no give or take 5-10 years." She said. "And then of course you have mom to think about. I'm hoping you can give me another sister or something,"

Yusuke flushed at the thought. "Kagome!"

She laughed. "Mom's still young. If you're lucky she can probably give you twins."

"Twins?"

"Or triplets."

"T- triplets?"

"And they can all look like me!" Kagome grinned.

"Like you?"

"And you can name them all Kagome!"

"Don't you think that's going too far," Inuyasha mumbled. 'No other kid will ever look like you no matter if the parents are the same. Humph. And I ain't sharing my Kagome, old man so grow up and get on with life.'

"Now," She wrapped Inuyasha's arm into hers. "Let's go and I don't want to hear about you being jealous over him anymore daddy. You'll have plenty time to make up for missed time."

Yusuke looked at her sheepishly. "All right,"

Then Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "I think it's time to get back to prom. They should be announcing the nominees for prom queen and king."

"Can we leave after that?"

"I don't see why not," she said. "Just make sure you tell daddy I won't be home until morning."

Inuyasha rubbed his neck. "Why do I gotta do it?"

"Cause if you want me tonight, you gotta work for it."

Inuyasha grumbled as they headed back out of the main building and to the auditorium.

* * *

Okay guys, I think that's all I'm posting tonight, I hope you all loved it. As for Yusuke's thinking, he just feels a bit useless because Kagome's 18 and can make her own decisions and on top of that she has a handsome and dependable boyfriend who'll risk his life to protect her. I think he's justified to feel a little useless don't you think? Well I think so. Anyway, I'll try to post again as soon as possible.

Please read and review.

Inuluver1990 goes to… I dunno watch more Naruto? Write another chapter? Go to bed? Hmm…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	223. Chapter 203: Prom King & Queen

Another chapter for you guys. Thank you for all the reviews for the last 2 chapters, please like this one as well and continue to support me and the story! I'm so happy many people like this story.

Read, review and enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 203: Prom King & Queen

Akiko pulled Kagura into the Ayatsuri Club's elevator, three men following closely behind as they went up.

'It's been a long time since I've been here,' Kagura thought. "You know, if you let me go now I may get Sesshoumaru to spare your lives."

Akiko smirked. "You're that certain he'll fight for you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kagura asked. "He'll make everyone of you pay if you harm me."

"He doesn't seem like the type to fight for anyone but himself," Akiko told her as the elevator came to a stop.

"Shows how much you know about him," Kagura said. 'Sesshoumaru- I don't know what Naraku's planning but I trust you. You will come for me.'

When Akiko and Kagura reached the room Naraku and Kikyo were in, the door automatically opened. They walked in.

Kikyo was seated on Naraku's lap, already dressed in black leather. She was obviously ready to start the plan. "Finally," she said snobbishly. "We've been waiting. Where'd you go?"

"I'd think it was obvious," Akiko said as she pushed Kagura deeper into the room.

Naraku's brow raised and then his lip curled into a grin. "You started the plan early."

"I arrived earlier than expected and you two were still… busy," she explained. "So I thought instead of wasting time I could go and do something productive."

Naraku got up suddenly, and Kikyo moved to the side and watched as he moved toward his step-daughter. "It's been a long time, Kagura,"

"What do you want with me, Naraku?" she asked her eyes narrowing with anger.

"What? Can't I just want to see my rebellious little stepdaughter?"

She scowled at him. "You promised to leave me and my family alone."

"I am your family," he told her as his hand reached out to cup her chin.

She moved her head away. "Any bonds we had were severed a long time ago Naraku. Now let me go. Sesshoumaru won't go easy on you if you don't."

Naraku smirked. "Still as feisty as ever," he remarked. "But what can your fiancé do when you and his… baby are in my clutches." His hand reached out swiftly to touch her stomach.

"Leave us alone!" Kagura stepped back. She was unable to do anything else. Her hands were tied behind her back.

Naraku cackled. "Sesshoumaru won't be able to do anything with the state you're in. He'll be completely at my mercy… unless he doesn't really love you and doesn't give a shit about what happens to you and the baby you carry."

"He does," Kagura said sternly. "And he'll do everything in his power to rescue and protect us- He'll kill you."

Naraku frowned at her and then turned his back to her. "Akiko."

"Yes sir?"

"Have her locked up… you know where." He said.

"Of course," she said and turned to the three lackeys behind her. "Lock her up."

They then began to drag Kagura away as she shouted at Naraku. "You're fucking with the wrong family Naraku. You and your little whores will die today! All of you!"

There was a moment of silence until Kikyo spoke.

"It's almost 11," she said as she walked to Naraku. "I think it's time to put phase 2 into action."

Naraku looked at her. "All right then. Be safe."

"I will," she said as she kissed him one last time. "I'll be back in no time at all."

"Akiko?" Naraku called.

"Yes sir,"

"Go with Kikyo just in case."

"Of course,"

Then Naraku stared at Akiko. "If anything happens to her I'll kill you."

She bowed to him. "Rest assured Naraku, no harm will come to Kikyo."

"Good."

And then they left.

* * *

"Kagome! Where in the world did you go!" Her mother asked her when she reached back into the auditorium with Inuyasha on her arm.

"Inuyasha and I went to the music room," she said honestly. "We realized this will probably be the last time we get to go there and spend some time so we just went there for a bit."

Her mother frowned. "What's so special about the music room?"

Inuyasha answered. "That's where we first met,"

Her mother nodded with understanding. "Well that's good then but you both know it's against the rules to be in the main school building today."

"Sorry," Kagome said softly.

"Anyway, no harm done… I hope." Her mother said sternly.

Inuyasha shook his head. "None at all." He said. "So… what's happening now?"

Saya looked at the stage. "Well, the principal has to go up and announce the nominees for Prom King and Queen and then we get to find out who won the most votes."

Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha looked at her. "What's the matter?"

"Just tired I guess," she said softly.

'Maybe I was too rough with her,' he thought. "Then let's find you a seat then," he said as he led her away. "Are you okay Kagome?"

"Huh?" She looked at him and saw his concern. "Oh! Yes, I'm fine. I probably should have used the bathroom before we came back- I think I have to pee."

He glanced at her. "Can you hold it till after?"

"Yes, I think so." She said as they found a vacant seat and she sat down. "I'm surprised mom didn't say anything about your wrinkled shirt and lopsided tie."

He looked down and straightened his tie. "Geez. I can't wait to get out of here." Then they turned to look at the principal on the stage.

"As you know, it's time to find out who's one the prestigious title of Prom King and Prom Queen!" Principal Yoshida said. "But first let's call up all the nominees! To do that will be Secretary Higurashi."

Saya went up onto the stage and began calling the names.

"Hojo from room 12c, Miroku from 12a and… Inuyasha Takahashi from 12b"

Inuyasha blinked in shock. He had expected Hojo and Miroku wasn't a surprise since he was very popular but Inuyasha never thought he'd be chosen. He didn't really do much around school and he wasn't all that popular. He usually kept to himself until he had met Kagome and then made friends with Sango and Miroku.

"Come on up Inuyasha! I need to start calling all the nominees for the girls."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was smiling at him. "You better go," she said as she kissed his cheek.

He nodded and headed for the stage to stand up next to Miroku.

"This is a bunch of shit," He murmured to Miroku.

"Now, now don't be like that," Miroku grinned. "Obviously somebody likes you enough to nominate you."

Inuyasha huffed and thought, 'This is a waste of my time. I could be making out with Kagome somewhere.'

"Now the nominees for the Prom Queen are: Kikyo Miko?" she frowned when she read the name.

The crowd booed at the name.

"Well- it's impossible for Kikyo to accept the nomination so… moving on! The next nominee is Ayumi from room 12b, Sango from 12c! And last but certainly not least…" Saya paused and a big smile came to her face as she opened the last card and read it. "Kagome Higurashi from 12a!"

Kagome nearly sank out of her chair and onto the ground. "What?"

And then she was being pulled up onto the stage by Sango. "Let's go girl!" Sango said with a laugh.

"But- but- but who would nominate me?" Kagome asked blankly

And then guys and girls began to shout. "You're the best Kagome! You beat up Kikyo! You deserve to be prom queen for what you did!"

Kagome flushed. 'I- I- Oh my gosh this isn't happening! Things like this don't happen to girls like me!'

"Kagome?"

She looked and saw Inuyasha smirking at her. "Well isn't this a surprise?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"This is crazy," she muttered.

He grinned. "Tell me about it!"

Then Principal Yoshida handed Saya two crowns and two sashes. "Now for the moment we've all been waiting for! The winner for Prom King is…"

He opened the card and smirked. "Hojo!"

Hojo rubbed his neck in embarrassment as the crowd screamed with excitement. Saya put the crown on his head and the sash on his shoulder.

"Congratulations. You can say a few words after we find our Prom Queen!" Saya said as she handed the other crown and sash to Yusuke and she took the card from him. "Now- the winner for Prom Queen is… Kagome Higurashi!"

Kagome froze as Yusuke put the crown upon her head and the sash on her shoulders. Tears came to her eyes. It surprised her that people actually voted for her to take such a position. It truly touched her but…

"I'm sorry," she said going to the mic. "I can't accept this," she said.

All the cheering ceased at once.

"Kagome?"

She smiled as the tears drained down her face. "I thank everyone so much for voting for me! But honestly, I don't deserve this!" she said as she took off the crown and turned to Sango and Ayumi. She handed it to them. "All I really did this year was beat Kikyo up!"

"That's good enough for me!" A guy shouted.

"Yeah! You stood up for all of us the day you did that!" A girl said.

"And Inuyasha kissed you on stage!" A guy said and everyone looked at him.

Inuyasha felt his lip twitch. 'Why couldn't a girl say that?'

But then everyone began to agree.

"If you aren't the best person for prom queen no one is!"

Kagome stared at them. "All right fine!" She said finally. "I've decided as prom queen to share my crown and sash! Now you have 2 more prom queens! Sango and Ayumi! And as queen I command the prom king to share his crown with Inuyasha and Miroku as well!"

"As if I care about that crap," Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome into his arms. "The only thing I want is you and I don't intend to share ya."

Kagome flushed as he kissed her cheek in front of everyone and the crowd went wild.

Yusuke stared at them. "And he's the guy who told me he didn't have a romantic bone in his body."

"What?" Saya asked.

"Nothing," he murmured as he got between Inuyasha and Kagome. "Enough of that you two! The prom kings and queens will now have their dance."

Inuyasha felt his lip twitch. 'So he intends to get between us eh?'

"That will be Sango and Miroku, Ayumi and Inuyasha and the original prom king and queen Hojo and Kagome."

Kagome blinked at her father and laughed when she saw Inuyasha's expression. Then she went to Hojo. "Sorry, I know you'd rather dance with Ayumi."

"I don't mind," he said.

"I do!" Inuyasha growled angrily.

Kagome looked at him. "It's just a dance Inuyasha."

"Don't you gotta go piss or something?" He asked irritably.

She flushed and growled at him. "Behave!"

He shrugged. "You better go, I'd rather not watch you mess up your dress. Remember the last time you had to go piss?"

Kagome bit into her lip. She knew he just didn't want her to dance with anyone else. "I can hold it."

"Oh no Kagome!" Hojo exclaimed. "Holding it is not good for your bladder! You should go if you have to! At once."

"Hojo?"

Inuyasha smirked. "That's right Kagome. I'm sure Hojo wouldn't want your bladder to be damaged because of a silly dance."

"Oh! You're ridiculous!" She exclaimed.

"Come on Kagome!" Hojo began to pull her off the dance floor."

"But the customary dance-"

"That can wait!" He announced. "Your health is of great importance!"

And then she was being pulled away and Inuyasha laughed his head off as he saw her give him the middle finger.

"You really love her don't you?" Ayumi asked.

He looked at her. "Yeah- so what if I do?"

She smiled at him. "It's just so obvious now. I can't see how anyone couldn't see it before."

"We were just pretty damn good at hiding it." He said. "Oh and you should thank me because I know you didn't want Kagome dancing with Hojo."

Ayumi blinked at him. "I'm not jealous of Kagome. If Hojo wants to dance with her I don't mind. In the end, Hojo's mine anyway."

He smirked. "I guess so. Though why you want a plain guy like that is beyond me."

Ayumi grinned softly. "Plain? Hojo's the least plain guy I know." She said. "You'd be surprised at the guy that hides beyond that prim and proper façade."

"You telling me Hojo has some kind of 2nd side?"

"Don't we all?" Ayumi asked. "I never thought Kagome would be this kind of girl."

"What kind?"

"The one with the temper and the one who fights and kisses you on stage in front of everyone," Ayumi said. "She's never been like that before but somehow I think that's her real self and you bring it out every time you're with her."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I guess," he said.

"And thank you,"

"Huh?"

"For making sure Hojo didn't dance with her," she said. "I'm not really the jealous type but… I guess I can't help think that if I see them together and they look happy it'll make me feel a bit… insecure."

"You don't have to be," Inuyasha said. "Kagome's mine and Hojo's yours and if he ever forgets it I'll beat it back into him."

Ayumi laughed. "I'll hold you to that."

"Yeah, yeah," He said. "Now I gotta go talk to Principal Yoshida. I'll see you around."

"Okay."

And then Inuyasha walked off to face Kagome's dad. 'Damn, I should've asked him while we were talkin in the hall.'

* * *

"Are you ready Kikyo?" Akiko asked.

"More than ready," she said as she put a mask upon her face.

"My guards have been keeping an eye on Kagome." Akiko told her. "Right now she's in the main building with another guy but he won't put up much of a fight I'm sure. She's going to the bathroom."

"All right,"

"You want anyone to go with you?" Akiko asked her as she came out of the black van.

"No," Kikyo said. "This'll be quick."

"You know what to do just in case you need help?"

"Yes." Kikyo nodded and then headed quickly into the main school building from the back. 'I'm going to get you Kagome Higurashi. You will pay for what you did to me.'

* * *

"I'll be right back Hojo," Kagome said as she went into the bathroom.

"All right," He said as he waited in the hall.

Hojo inhaled deeply as he stared around. 'The school sure is spooky at this time of night,' he thought. 'I can't believe 3 years have already passed. We'll be graduating next week after exams and then it's on to college.'

Hojo walked a little ways down the hall to where a bulletin board was and he looked at the posters and flyers that were hanging up. 'I'm gonna really miss my club duties and all my friends… and Ayumi.' He sighed. 'She's going away for college- but at least we have all summer to spend together and my college is only a three hour drive to hers so…'

Creeeeeeeeeeeeek.

"Huh?" Hojo frowned as he looked around the hall. 'I could've sworn I heard something,' he began to head back to the bathrooms. 'I hope Kagome's finished, who knows what could be lurking-'

And then Hojo's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his world blacked out. All he felt was something hitting him and then he was unconscious.

Kikyo smirked. 'Too easy,' she thought as she pulled Hojo's body into the boy's bathroom. 'Now to get Kagome.'

* * *

When I wrote this chapter I was like 'Oh my gosh this is so cheesy!' lol. But I loved writing it so that's really all that matters. LOL. I really hope you guys like it. I think it was predictable that Kagome would be prom queen but I didn't really want her to have all the glory to herself so I had her share her crown and make Hojo share his as well. But of course Inuyasha didn't care because in the end all he really wants is Kagome and he doesn't intend to share her anyway.

Inuluver1990 is going to write another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	224. Chapter 204: Kikyo's Return

Another chapter for you guys. Nothing much to say. Please review.

Read, review and enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 204: Kikyo's Return

Kikyo exited the boys bathroom and went into the girl's bathroom that was adjacent to it.

"UH… Hojo is that you?"

Kagome got no answer.

'Geez, of course it's not him,' she thought. 'This is the girls' bathroom he wouldn't come in here. I need to hurry but geez- this dress is so hard to manage!'

Kagome sighed as she cleaned herself up. 'Inuyasha… I hope he had sense enough to talk to dad while I'm in here. Then we can hurry up and leave.' She smiled. 'I can't wait!'

* * *

"Uh… Miroku?"

"Yeah Sango?"

"I think I need to use the bathroom before we leave," she said.

"Again?"

She nodded. "I think it's the baby," she told him.

"Okay then," he nodded. "You hurry and go and I'll wait for you here."

"All right,"

He watched her leave and then went to Inuyasha.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked.

"Well," Inuyasha said. "I think it makes sense to go and talk to Kagome's dad before we leave."

"I'm glad I'm not in your shoes," he said with a smirk. "I mean you gotta go and tell him you and Kagome will be out all night. You know what that means."

"Don't remind me," Inuyasha muttered. "Anyway, Kagome says if I want to be with her I gotta go face him so…"

"At first I thought, thank goodness I don't have to go through Sango's dad," he said. "But to be honest I think I really would want to anyway."

"Why?"

Miroku shrugged. "A rite of passage I guess," Miroku said. "It's like one of those things guys just do when they want to really be with their girl. I think you're lucky."

"You're only saying that because it's not you."

"That may be so my friend," Miroku grinned. "But I think it'd still be good to have another man in your corner when your girl starts pms-ing or something."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You got your dad don't you?"

"Yeah but you've got me, your dad, your brother and if you're good enough Kagome's dad as well and then she has what- 2 brothers now? You lucky bastard. If you ever have problems with Kagome you could go to any of them depending on the situation."

"Well you got me too, you know," Inuyasha said. "But I don't think I can be of much help. All I can do for you if you get yourself into shit is beat some sense into you."

"That's good enough I guess," Miroku nodded. "Oh and Sango has a brother as well so I can get more inside information on her from him- you think?"

"Maybe," Inuyasha shrugged. "Anyway, what's this conversation about again?"

"Oh yeah- the whole rite of passage thing where the guy has to face his girl's father."

"And you want that?"

Miroku nodded. "It's weird but yeah-" he said.

"Geez, if you want it so bad why don't you go face Yusuke?" Inuyasha frowned.

Miroku grinned. "Now I can't do that!" Miroku hit him on the shoulder. "Good luck!"

"Whatever," Inuyasha said walking toward Kagome's father, Yusuke Yoshida.

* * *

When Kagome walked out of the bathroom, she didn't notice the person standing up against the stall at the way back until she looked into the mirror.

The black figure made her freeze. Kagome turned her head and her eyes widened in shock.

"K- Kikyo!"

"Hello Kagome," Kikyo smirked at her, her dark eyes flashing menacingly. "Long time no see."

With brass knuckles on her hands she attacked Kagome. Kagome managed to dodge before the fist could hit her in the face. It broke the mirror instead.

"Kikyo! What are you doing here!" Kagome exclaimed. "You're supposed to be in jail!"

"Well- my boyfriend didn't like the thought of me behind bars so he got me out!" she said as she attacked again, this time Kagome couldn't dodge it and was hit in the side.

"AHHH!" Kagome exclaimed as she clutched her side.

"Now, now, no noise," Kikyo said gripping Kagome up by her neck. "I can't have anyone coming to help you now can I?" And then Kikyo balled her brass knuckle fist and punched Kagome in the face.

Kagome's back hit the wall and she exclaimed in pain. "Kikyo… why? Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" Kikyo cackled. "I thought it was obvious!"

Kagome was panting for air. "Inu… Inuyasha?"

Kikyo bit into her lip. "As if he's the only reason." She said angrily. "He's only one small part of the puzzle. There are so many reasons to hate you- so many reasons for me to exact my revenge upon you!"

And the Kikyo's cell phone went off. She picked it up.

'I- I have to get out of here,' Kagome thought. 'I think she broke a rib,'

"Yeah- yeah I'm coming with the bitch now!" Kikyo spat into the phone and hung up. "Well, I guess I'll have to finish you off later!" Kikyo grabbed Kagome by her hair. "Time to go bitch."

Kagome gasped as Kikyo began to drag her out of the bathroom. "What'd you do to Hojo?"

"The fool didn't stand a chance," Kikyo smirked. "I got rid of him easily."

"You evil witch!" Kagome exclaimed. "You won't get away with this."

Kikyo laughed menacingly. "You think so?" She asked. "And who's going to stop me?"

"I AM!"

And then Kikyo and Kagome saw Sango. Sango came running toward them, with her fist balled she cracked Kikyo hard in the face causing her to let Kagome go and stumbled backward.

"Sango! You're going to pay for that!" Kikyo said as she attacked Sango.

Sango grabbed Kikyo's wrist and kicked her in the gut. "You always did think you were better at everything." Sango said as Kikyo keeled over. "I think it's about time I tell you that you don't stand a chance in hell trying to beat me."

And then Sango's eyes widened in pain. Someone cracked her from behind. The last thing Sango saw was Kikyo's smirk and the last thing she heard was Kagome's scream. Then everything went black.

"SANGO!" Kagome shouted when she saw another woman, dressed in white leather attack Sango.

"I thought you could handle this Kikyo," The woman said with a frown.

"I was handling it!" Kikyo said. "But that bitch showed up out of nowhere."

"Well, let's go." Akiko said coming to Kagome. "You're coming with us."

"Who- who are you?" Kagome said as she held her bleeding side. Her rib really was broken.

"None of your concern at the moment," Akiko said as she grabbed Kagome. "Now come quietly or I'll knock you out unconscious."

"You should just knock her out," Kikyo told Akiko. "That bitch is sly. If you keep her conscious she'll find a way to alert someone. Better yet- I'll knock her out!"

Kagome's eyes widened as Kikyo balled her brass fist again and hit her into the blackness.

Akiko sighed. "You really should control your temper Kikyo."

Kikyo smirked. "I think I've controlled it perfectly. The bitch is lucky I didn't kill her."

"You probably broke the girl's side."

"The least I could do," Kikyo said. "We need to take Sango as well."

"Sango?"

Kikyo pointed at her ex-best friend. "She knows too much. If we leave her it could cause problems don't you think?"

"No." Akiko said. "She could tell Inuyasha and the others that you have Kagome. It'd be a good way to get the message out."

"But I want to take her with us," Kikyo told her. "I have a score to settle with Sango as well."

Akiko stared at her. "This girl wasn't in our plans."

"Well," Kikyo said picking Sango up. "She's a part of it now. Let's go. You've wasted too much time already arguing with me. Naraku won't like that."

Akiko bit into her lip. "Fine. Let's hurry then. We have to get back to the club."

Kikyo and Akiko ran out of the back of the building quickly, not noticing that Hojo had come to consciousness. He had opened the boys bathroom and heard everything. 'I- I have to tell Inuyasha!'

* * *

Inuyasha felt something strange. He stopped just as he reached Yusuke. 'Something- something's not right,' he put a hand to his side. He felt a deep pain. His heart began to pound in his chest.

"Inuyasha?" Yusuke was staring at him strangely. "What's the matter?"

"Uh…" He looked at Yusuke. 'This is crazy,' he thought. 'Nothing's wrong. I'm just nervous talking to Kagome's dad. It's not as if he's going to like that I intend to spend all night with his daughter… geez Kagome why'd you put me into such a predicament?'

"Inuyasha?"

"Uh yeah-" he said rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Kagome and I are leaving now."

Yusuke blinked at him. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"Uh…" Inuyasha flushed. "I intend to take her out to dinner and… and we'd like to spend some time together… uh… alone."

Yusuke frowned. "All night?"

"She wants to so…" Inuyasha trailed off.

Yusuke sighed. "It's not as if you two will listen if I say 'no'." Yusuke said. "I won't lie and say I don't have a problem with this because naturally as her father I do… but… I guess since you decided to come and face me- I guess I can…"

"INUYASHA!"

Suddenly, everyone looked and saw Hojo stumbling into the auditorium. His white shirt was stained with blood from his head wound.

"Hojo?" Inuyasha rushed to him. "Hojo what the hell is going on?"

"K- Kagome-"

Inuyasha was headed out of the auditorium in no time but stopped. "Hojo- where's Kagome? Is she in the school?"

"N- no." Hojo said.

Inuyasha growled and went back to him. "Where is she?" He shouted as he grabbed Hojo by the collar. "Where the fuck is she?"

Saya and Yusuke came quickly.

"Inuyasha please calm down," Saya said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I want to know what happened! Now!" Inuyasha raged.

Hojo began to see spots before his eyes. "I feel like I'm gonna black out again-"

"Hojo!" Ayumi came to him crying when she saw the blood. "Oh my gosh!"

"He's lost a lot of blood," Yusuke said and then shouted. "Someone call an ambulance!"

"Already on it Principal Yoshida," A teacher called out to him.

* * *

The other teachers were managing to keep everyone calm when suddenly Miroku shouted. "Where the hell is Sango!"

They all looked at him and he ran out of the auditorium and into the school building. He headed toward the girls bathroom and stopped. There was blood on the floor. He walked to it slowly and he saw something shine in the light.

Taking a deep breath he bent and saw Sango's engagement ring in the blood. "S- Sango?" His eyes clouded over with tears as he picked up the ring and put it to his lips. Then he went into the girls bathroom and it looked as if a fight had happened. Bloodied and torn pieces of Kagome's dress were on the ground. 'Oh my god,' he thought as he picked up a piece. "Inu- Inuyasha!"

Miroku ran out of the bathroom and headed straight for the auditorium. When he got there Hojo was still explaining slowly.

"When I opened my eyes, I managed to open the boys' bathroom door and I heard- I heard familiar voices. It was Sango I think and- geez everything's so fuzzy. It all happened so fast."

"Just tell us damn it!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I'm- I'm trying!"

Then Miroku came. "Inuyasha, undoubtedly Kagome and Sango's lives are in danger."

"What?" Inuyasha looked up at Miroku and saw the grave expression upon his face. Miroku handed him the piece of cloth.

Inuyasha recognized it immediately. "This- This is Kagome's dress!"

"There's blood on it." Miroku said.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw the bloodstain. "K- Kagome-"

"And Sango- I- I found her ring in the hallway in a puddle of blood." Miroku said stiffly. "I think Kagome was attacked in the bathroom and then when she and the attacker came out, Sango stepped in- and- and she wasn't any match for whoever was there."

"Kagome," Saya felt her throat constrict at the thought of her daughter being attacked.

Yusuke put an arm around her. "Everything will be all right" he said. "Kagome's strong and so is Sango."

Inuyasha bit into his lip and turned to Hojo. "Do you know who it was? Can you tell us that?"

"There were two people- attackers I think. One voice was strange and the other- was Kikyo."

Inuyasha froze. "No. Kikyo's in jail!"

"I'm telling you the truth," Hojo said. "The unfamiliar attacker even called her name."

Inuyasha put a hand to his head. 'Kagome,'

"Do you know anything else Hojo? Anything at all?" Yusuke asked.

Hojo looked at him. "I remember the unfamiliar attacker say something about going back to a club."

'A club?' Yusuke frowned. "That person didn't give a name of the club?"

"No." Hojo said. "Kikyo also suggested taking Sango with them because she would know too much. The unfamiliar attacker didn't want to take Sango because she wasn't in their plan but Kikyo said she had a score to settle with Sango as well so they took Sango and Kagome."

"Damn it!" Inuyasha exploded and began to storm out of the auditorium.

"Inuyasha! Where are you going!" Yusuke asked.

But even he didn't know where to go. He stopped. 'I can't stay here. Kagome's life is in danger! I have to do something! But- But I don't know where to go- where damn it! Which club? Where the hell could Kikyo have taken Kagome?'

Then Miroku came to him. "Inuyasha we have to think about this clearly."

"I know that!" Inuyasha growled as his fists balled. "But I can't stay here and do nothing! Maybe if I started going to all the clubs in the area and inquiring-"

"It'll be a waste of time," Yusuke said to him. "There are many clubs in this town- so many in fact it'd take too long. We need to sit down and think about the motives Kikyo would have to take Sango and Kagome away. Then we need to find out the places she would go to or if she has any connections and where they would be. Then we need to strategize and make certain we aren't putting their lives into any more danger than they already are in."

Inuyasha closed his eyes.

"Inuyasha I know you want to get Kagome back," Yusuke said. "But this is a crucial time. I suggest we go to your father."

Inuyasha looked at him. "Dad?"

"He's a man of great power and influence in this town," Yusuke told him. "He's wide and has many connections. In such a small town, undoubtedly he would know people who know people who are connected to Kikyo. And your brother- he's also very well-connected and influential, he may know some things as well."

"That's- That's a great idea," Miroku said. "My dad as well- he's also very powerful in this town. He could know people as well and he knows your father. I- I can ask him to go to your house. We could all meet there and discuss what to do."

"Yes," Saya nodded. "I'll start shutting the prom down and I'll come when everything is closed up-"

"Saya?" Yusuke looked at her.

"I'll deal with everything here," she said. "You, Miroku, Inuyasha you all should head over to the Takahashi home and speak to Inuyasha's father. I don't doubt that Kikyo's plans extend farther than Kagome and Sango. That girl's manipulative and hateful. She no doubt wants to cause pain to a lot of people. You all go now!" Saya told them.

"Saya are you sure."

"Yes," She said. "Shippo and Souta are here as well remember, I'll bring them along with me when everything is settled here. But right now you all have to leave."

"All right then," Yusuke said. "Let's go you two."

Inuyasha looked at Saya. "Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Yes Inuyasha."

"I promise," He said. "I will bring Kagome back safely even if I have to die doing it."

She felt her heart jump into her throat. "Yes. I believe you Inuyasha. Now go. I'll be with you all soon."

Then Inuyasha, Miroku and Yusuke headed off but not before Yusuke informed the entire student body that Saya was in charge and they all listen to her. Then they left.

'I too will put my life on the line and bring Kagome back Saya,' Yusuke said to her. 'I promise.'

* * *

Okay, that's all for tonight. I think I need more to say… hmm… oh drat! I can't think of anything. I don't want to say anything much because I may give out some information on the next chapters and I don't want to do that so just know I think it's going to get pretty exciting with Kagome, Sango and Kagura being taken away. Oh yeah!

Inuluver1990 goes to bed.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	225. Chapter 205: Chased Part 1

Good news! Another crazy idea hit me but it won't take another 50-100 chapters to put it in! Yay and it all makes sense so I'll just weave that idea in real quick and tie everything up! Of course I'm not going to say which chapter I'm embedding the new idea so... anyway read, review and enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 205: Chased part 1

When Kagome opened her eyes it shocked her that she was dressed in a pure white robe and nothing else. Her arms and legs were tied on all four sides- spread wide like an 'X' on a steel panel. The pain in her side was beginning to numb and her face felt a little swollen from when Kikyo had hit her, but the pain wasn't too unbearable.

'Where- where am I?' she frowned as she looked around. 'This place- what is this?'

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned her head to the left and saw Sango. She was hanging in the same way as Kagome.

"Sango! Are you okay?" She asked frantically when suddenly she remembered that Sango had gotten knocked out by the strange woman.

"I'm fine," Sango said. "I don't know what Kikyo's planning but whatever this is I don't like it. I can't move at all."

"That's the point."

Sango and Kagome looked to their far right and saw another woman hanging at the end. There were six panels in total.

"Who are you?" Sango asked.

"My name is Kagura." She said.

"Kagura!" Kagome exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Good question," Kagura replied. "I'm in the blank just as you are but know that my step-father Naraku Onigumo is behind this."

"Naraku," Sango repeated the name. "I should've known he'd be a part of Kikyo's plans. That man- I knew he was bad from the start."

"Oh yes," Kagome nodded. "You've met him before haven't you?"

"Yes," Sango said. "I took pictures of him and Kikyo together and the police have gotten a hold of them. Now I understand what Kikyo may want with me."

"You're not so dumb after all!" Kikyo said as she walked into the room still dressed in leather. She had a black whip in her hand as she pulled another woman into the room who was also wearing a white robe.

"What do you want from me?"

"Mrs. Houshi!" Sango exclaimed when she saw three men come in after Kikyo and Mira. The men grabbed Mira and took her to the last panel on Sango's left. The tied her arms and legs onto it just as they had done Sango, Kagome and Kagura.

"Kikyo! What are you doing? What's the meaning of this?" Kagome asked angrily.

Kikyo went to her then and smiled evilly. "Vengeance is the meaning of this." She said as she cracked the whip in the air. "I intend to exact my revenge on not only you but Sango as well."

Kagome's eyes narrowed at her. "You're crazy."

Kikyo cackled with laughter. "You're really in no position to say anything Kagome. I could tear you to shreds with this whip."

Kagome bit into her lip. "By touching me at all you've already ensured yourself a serious beating when Inuyasha finds out about this- harm me anymore and he won't have any mercy on you."

Kikyo smirked. "You talk big," She said. "But honestly, everyone knows that a Takahashi's biggest weakness is his woman. He'll do anything to make sure you're safe. You're the perfect leverage to ensure that he does nothing stupid."

Kagome growled at her. "You won't get away with this."

"Sweets, I can and I will." She said and then looked at all 4 of the women. "Only two more people to go and then everything will begin!"

"What do you want with me?" Mira asked. "I don't even know you!"

"Oh but your husband- Niroku Houshi knows my Naraku quite well." Kikyo said. "I have no personal business to settle with you or Kagura. But Kagome and Sango- you two are the ones I've got my eyes on."

"You evil girl!" Mira screamed at her.

"Now, now, Mrs. Houshi," Kikyo grinned. "No need getting worked up. If your husband does as told you'll be just fine."

"Kikyo." Akiko came into the room, her mask off. "Are you taunting the prisoners?"

"Yes." She said with a smile. "It's so fun to see them as such- especially Kagome. Oh I can't wait until Inuyasha gets here to see you! I wonder what his face will look like when he sees her!"

Akiko gave her a small smile. "Of course, that does sound like a lot of fun."

"When?" Kikyo turned to her. "When will the other 2 bitches arrive?"

Akiko looked at her watch. "20 minutes." She said. "I'm going to get them now. Would you like to come?"

Kikyo thought for a moment. "Hmm… yes. I'll go."

"Then let's hurry." Akiko headed for the exit.

"Hold on!" Kagome shouted at them. "Who are they? Who are the two other women?"

Akiko stopped and looked at her. "That one's very noisy."

"That's Inuyasha's girlfriend," Kikyo frowned. "I should whack her to shut her up."

"We don't have time for that," Akiko said and then she spoke to Kagome. "You will see who they are when we bring them. Until then, I suggest you lower your volume before I have you gagged."

Then Akiko and Kikyo walked out of the room with Kikyo's cackling echoing in the halls.

* * *

"Dad!" Inuyasha shouted as he came into the house with Yusuke following closely behind. Miroku had gone to his father's office to get him since he couldn't reach him on the phone.

"Inuyasha?" His mother called out shocked to see him.

Sesshoumaru was putting Rin to bed upstairs but when he heard Inuyasha's voice he came down leaving Rin asleep.

"Why are you so noisy?" Sesshoumaru asked his voice hard. 'The last thing I need is Inuyasha making unnecessary noise around my head when Kagura's been taken.'

Inuyasha looked at his brother. "Where's dad?"

"Right here Inuyasha," Inutaisho said coming into the living room. "Why are you home? I thought you and Kagome would be out all night."

Inuyasha ignored his father's obvious taunt. "Bad news," He said. "Oh Kagome's dad's here as well."

"I noticed," Inutaisho said. "I'm surprised to see you Yusuke."

"Don't be," Yusuke told him. "I need your help."

"What?" Inutaisho frowned. "My help with what?"

"Kagome's been kidnapped." Inuyasha said unable to sit down.

"What!" Izayoi exclaimed.

"Sango as well," Yusuke informed them. "They were attacked while in the main school building and taken away- only blood and pieces of Kagome's dress was left behind."

Inuyasha's fists balled. "Dad! You have to know something! You always know something!"

Inutaisho looked at his son calmly. 'Inuyasha's not taking this well. He's frantic.' He thought. "Inuyasha."

"Dad, I need to know! Kagome and Sango were taken away but all we know is that Kikyo is behind it and they took them to some club." Inuyasha was storming around the living room.

"Sit down Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru ordered angrily. "You're giving me a headache moving around like that!"

"You shut the hell up!" Inuyasha growled. "How am I supposed to act? I've got nothing to go on and Kagome's life is in danger!"

Sesshoumaru's temper flared and he got up to face Inuyasha. "Kagura's been kidnapped as well! Now before I lay you out on the ground, sit down now!"

Inutaisho cupped his chin as he watched his son. 'Sesshoumaru's at his limit,'

"Inutaisho!" Izayoi exclaimed. "You have to stop them before-"

"Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha."

Suddenly, his sons looked at him. They knew what that tone of voice meant and they sat down immediately.

Yusuke was amazed at how calm and in command Inutaisho was. 'Saya… I shouldn't have left her out there- but she asked me to go.'

"Who is this Sango?" Inutaisho asked.

"She's Kagome's best friend," Inuyasha told him, his fists still balled. "She used to be Kikyo's best friend but after everything that has happened recently their friendship was destroyed. Sango took very lewd pictures of Kikyo and Naraku together and the police have them- you remember don't you?"

"Yes," Inutaisho nodded. "That was the day Kikyo was taken away by the police."

"It's obvious that Kikyo wants her revenge against Kagome and Sango," Yusuke said stiffly.

Then there was a brisk knock on the door. Inuyasha, needing something- anything to do, got up and went to it. It was Miroku and his father.

"Mira's been kidnapped!" Niroku said as he walked into the house with his son.

"Miroku your mom?" Inuyasha frowned.

Miroku nodded and followed Inuyasha and his father into the living room where Izayoi, Inutaisho, Yusuke and Sesshoumaru were.

"Bad news," Inuyasha said. "Miroku's mother's been kidnapped as well."

"Niroku, what happened?" Inutaisho asked as his friend and former psychologist sat down. "I was at the office on the phone talking to Mira, when all of a sudden I heard loud banging and then her scream. I was so worried I closed the office and went straight home. When I got there the door had been broken down and the house was a mess. Mira definitely put up a struggle but I don't know who could've taken her and why."

"Everything's coming together," Inutaisho said as he looked at everyone in the room.

"What?" Inuyasha asked his forehead creasing. "You know something?"

"You said it yourself," Inutaisho told him. "I always know something."

"My god," Niroku frowned. "Inutaisho do you know why Mira was taken away?"

"I look at everyone here and the purpose is clear," Inutaisho said. "In this room are a few of the wealthiest people in the town."

They stared at each other.

"It's obvious now," Inutaisho told them. "My family- the Takahashi's, the Houshi's, The Takani/Yoshida family and our ties to the Higurashi family and the Onigumo's. It's all a matter of power and wealth."

"You must be mistaken," Yusuke interjected. "I have nothing in terms of wealth. I may be well off but I'm definitely not upper class. I know where I stand on the social ladder."

"You think you know where you stand, but there's a lot more to the situation than you think" Inutaisho told him. "Naraku's motives are clear. He's taking our women as leverage."

"But-"

Inutaisho looked at his wife. "I don't doubt Naraku's men will be coming for you next, Izayoi."

Her eyes widened. "Because of your position on the social scale?"

"Exactly," Inutaisho said. "Go upstairs and change your clothes. When they come, you will go with them."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha shouted. "There's no way in hell mom's going anywhere with them!"

Inutaisho shot Inuyasha a hard look. "Do you think it's easy for me to say all of this?" Inutaisho asked. "I have no doubt that Naraku plans to threaten the lives of Niroku's wife- Mira, Miroku's girlfriend- Sango, Kagome's mother- Saya, Sesshoumaru's fiancé- Kagura and of course your girlfriend, Kagome just to get Izayoi."

Inuyasha's fists balled. "We can't just do nothing!" Inuyasha said.

"All we can do is give Naraku what he wants," Inutaisho told him. "If he wants Izayoi as leverage to get me to do what he wants then I'll have her go to him. He won't harm her until he gets what he desires and that'll give us time to come up with a plan to save all of our women."

"Taisho's right," Izayoi said as she stood up. "The situation is grim. Naraku- that evil man will threaten the lives of all of our loved ones just to get a hold of me. I will go when they come for me for I have no doubt they will come for me. When I am gone, it's up to all of you to rescue not only me but all the other women."

"Mom…" Inuyasha stared at her.

She smiled as she kissed Inutaisho then went to her sons. "Don't worry, I'll be just fine."

She kissed Inuyasha's cheek and quite boldly cupped Sesshoumaru's chin before walking up the stairs to change her clothes.

Inutaisho got up. "I have to make a phone call."

He went into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "It's time."

* * *

Saya was relieved when the last few people at the school had driven off. She had locked up everything and was now in the car with Souta and Shippo.

"Mom?"

Saya looked at Souta. "Yes honey?"

"Where's Kagome?"

"Yeah! And daddy!" Shippo asked.

"Well," Saya said as she turned on the car. "Daddy's gone to get Kagome. I don't know where Kagome is though, but don't worry, we're going to the Takahashi house to be with daddy and we're going to find Kagome."

Shippo and Souta looked at each other.

"Where's the Takahashi house?" Souta asked as she reversed.

"Well, it's around the corner from the park. It's a big green and white house. Shippo you and daddy have been there before right?"

"I think so," Shippo nodded. "Inuyasha is Kagome's boyfriend."

"Exactly," Saya said as she headed out of the school yard. "Now when we get there you both will have to stay upstairs with Rin. You remember Rin Shippo?"

"Yes, that's Inuyasha's brother's daughter."

"That's right," she said. "You all will stay together okay?"

"Yes mom," Shippo and Souta said.

Saya took a deep breath as she headed down the road. Through her side view mirror she recognized a black van. 'I'm being followed.'

Souta stared at her face. "Mom, is everything all right?"

"Yes of course Souta," She said quickly. 'I need to hurry,'

She increased her speed.

"Um mom?"

"What is it Shippo?"

"I think that van's following us." He said as he looked out the back windshield. "It's taken every corner we have and the lights aren't on and-"

"Souta! Shippo! Seatbelts on now!" Saya shouted as she latched on her seatbelt.

They listened to her and once buckled, Saya began to speed. 'This is not good,' she thought. 'I missed the corner and now it'll take longer to get to Inuyasha's house.'

"Souta!" Saya called.

"Yes mom?"

"Get my cell phone and call dad."

Souta dug into her purse and pulled out her phone and pressed Yusuke's number.

"Hello, Saya?" Yusuke answered worriedly.

"Mom, dad's on!" Souta said.

"Put the phone on speaker, Souta." She told him.

"Mom! The black van's getting closer!"

Then the van bumped the back of Saya's white car.

"Shippo! I want you to get in the front here with Souta!" Saya said quickly as Shippo and Souta screamed. "Hurry!"

Shippo loosed his belt and climbed into the front passenger's seat. Souta and Shippo locked the seat belt on them.

"SAYA! SAYA! WHAT'S GOING ON!" Yusuke shouted.

Saya shouted back. "YUSUKE! A STRANGE BLACK VAN IS FOLLOWING US. IT'S ALREADY BEGAN BUMPING US FROM BEHIND. THE KIDS ARE SAFE BUT I MISSED THE CORNER TO INUYASHA'S HOUSE AND I HAVE TO TAKE A LONGER ROUTE."

"BLOODY HELL!" Yusuke exclaimed. "WHERE ARE YOU NOW?"

"ON THE HIGHWAY," she said. "I'M GOING TO MAKE A U-TURN AND TRY TO SHAKE 'EM OFF!"

"SAYA BE CAREFUL!" He shouted.

The tires screeched loudly as Saya swerved into a U-turn and speed down the opposite direction passing the van. She turned the corner and looked in the mirror and didn't see the van. "YUSUKE, THE BLACK VAN IS NO LONGER BEHIND US." She said.

"THANK GOD," he said taking a deep breath. "GET HERE NOW SAYA!"

"I'M COMING AS FAST AS I CAN!" she said quickly.

"MOMMMMMM! THE BLACK VAN'S BACK!" Souta shouted in a panic.

"SHIT!" Saya screamed as the van came up on her side and began to knock her. "DAMN IT!"

* * *

There's another chapter guys! I'm on summer break so I have more to write and sort out my ideas. I'm so happy for that! I really liked writing this chapter and I'm already writing the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed this.

Inuluver1990 goes to write the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	226. Chapter 206: Chased Part 2

I'm just loving this so much! I love it when my ideas flow easily on the page. I've definitely been in the realm so please enjoy the fruits of my labor. (Am I crazy or what? Yep I'm crazy.)

Read, review and enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 206: Chased part 2

"SAYA! WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Yusuke shouted frantically.

"THE VAN IS BACK! I THOUGHT I SHOOK IT OFF BUT IT SLIPPED THROUGH A CORNER AND ENDED UP ON THE SIDE OF US! IT'S HITTING MY SIDE RIGHT NOW!"

"SAYA-" Yusuke's words were cut off and another voice came onto the phone.

"SAYA! THIS IS INUTAISHO!"

"INUYASHA'S FATHER?"

"YES!" he said. "THE PEOPLE IN THE BLACK VAN ARE AFTER YOU!"

"I GUESSED THAT MUCH BUT WHY?"

"THERE'S NO TIME TO EXPLAIN," he said. "YOU NEED TO PULL OVER AND GIVE YOURSELF TO THEM!"

"I CAN'T! MY CHILDREN ARE IN THE CAR! I CAN'T LEAVE THEM OUT HERE BY THEMSELVES!"

"THAT VAN WILL NOT STOP ATTACKING YOU!" Inutaisho said. "YOU'RE PUTTING ALL YOUR LIVES IN DANGER TRYING TO SHAKE THEM OFF. I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE WHEN YOU PULL OVER AND THEN I'LL GO AND GET YOUR KIDS FOR YOU."

Saya screamed as the van smashed into the back of her car.

"SAYA! DO AS I SAY!" Inutaisho shouted at her. "PULL OVER NOW! DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE CHILDREN, NARAKU AND HIS HENCHMEN WON'T BE INTERESTED IN THEM, THEY ONLY WANT YOU! THE CHILDREN WILL BE SAFE! GET OFF THE ROAD NOW!"

Saya took a deep breath. "OKAY! I'M PULLING OVER."

"GOOD," Inutaisho said. "I KNOW THIS IS HARD. TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE."

"I'M OFF THE HIGHWAY AND NEXT TO A CONVENIENCE STORE CALLED WHITE'S."

"ALL RIGHT I KNOW WHERE THAT IS."

"THE BLACK VAN HAS STOPPED!" Shippo said.

"TELL THE CHILDREN TO STAY CALM, SAYA." Inutaisho said.

Saya began to calm them and then she continued to speak to Inutaisho. "THERE'S A WOMAN COMING OUT I THINK. I CAN'T MAKE OUT MUCH."

"THAT'S OKAY, SAYA," he said. "JUST DO EVERYTHING THEY SAY."

"OKAY." Saya handed Souta the phone. "Souta I want you to talk to Inutaisho and tell him everything you see."

"Okay mom." Souta said.

"GET OUT THE CAR SAYA HIGURASHI!" It was a strange woman's voice.

Saya got out of the car. "All right! I'm out!" She shouted back.

The woman was wearing white leather and boots. "I didn't think you'd be so much trouble. You've wasted a lot time."

Saya stared at her. "What do you want?"

"You're coming with us," the woman said and then she noticed the children in the car. "Oh! You have children in here- no wonder you were trying so hard to get away."

"Leave the kids alone," Saya said. "I'll go with you. Just please leave them alone."

The woman looked at her. "I don't intend to harm them, but it's not safe to keep them out here alone. They'll come with us."

"What?" Saya felt her throat constrict. 'What is this woman planning?'

"They'll be a lot safer, don't you think?" The woman asked and then opened the door. "You two get out the car. You're coming with us!"

"WHAT!" they exclaimed and then the woman pulled out a gun and pointed it at them.

"I really don't have the time to waste, I'm already behind schedule." The woman said. "You two out of the car now!" She shot at the ground making them scream and exit the car quickly. "All of you get in the van! Let's go!"

Saya grabbed Shippo and pulled him into his arms. "Let's go Souta!"

"I'm coming!"

Saya, Shippo and Souta entered the black van and saw ten other men dressed in black in the van. There was a girl wearing black leather in the front passenger's seat.

"You took long enough, Akiko."

Saya recognized Kikyo's voice at once. "Kikyo?"

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi," She turned to look at Saya and the two children. "Long time no see."

Saya frowned. "What do you intend to do with us? And where's Kagome and Sango?"

"Now, now," Kikyo smirked. "You'll be joining them soon. But we have one more stop to make. Let's hurry Akiko."

"I'm on it," Akiko said as she got into the driver's seat and sped off.

"Akiko did you have to bring the children?" Kikyo asked rolling her eyes.

"It didn't seem right to leave 2 defenseless children alone in a strange place so late at night." Akiko told her.

Kikyo sucked her teeth. "You should've left them."

"Maybe," Akiko said. "But it's not as if we can't drop them off when we make our next stop."

"I suppose so," Kikyo told her.

"I think taking the children along was a brilliant idea," Akiko told her. "You see, we can use the children as well for even more leverage."

"Now that I think about it, that makes a lot of sense," Kikyo nodded. "You're really good at thinking ahead."

"I'm not good, I'm excellent," Akiko said as she turned the corner. "And if I wasn't there's no way Naraku would trust me to put this part of his plan together."

"Well it's not as if I care," Kikyo sighed. "One more bitch to go!"

* * *

Yusuke was holding his head. Inutaisho had taken the phone and was directing Saya on what to do. Right now Saya, Shippo and Souta were in a black van being taken away and there was nothing he could do. There was nothing anyone could do but wait.

Izayoi came down wearing a pair of comfortable running shoes, jeans and a T-shirt. If she was going to be taken away she might as well be as comfortable as possible. Her long hair was tied up in a high bun atop her head.

"What's going on? I heard shouting."

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Kagome's mother was being chased around the town by a black van," he informed her. "Father told her to pull on the side and surrender so that they wouldn't end up in an accident."

Izayoi nodded and went to Yusuke. "It's all right Yusuke," she told him. "Saya is very strong."

"I know," he said. "It's just nerve wracking hearing all the screams and the tires screeching."

"At least it hasn't rained," Izayoi said. "The roads are a lot more dangerous when the roads are wet."

"The sky looks like it's preparing to burst at any moment now that you mention it," Niroku said.

"Everything will be all right," Izayoi told them all. "We just need to keep our calm and strategize properly." She looked at her husband. "Did you make your call?"

"Yes," He nodded.

"Good then back up should be on the way," she said as she headed for the window and looked out. The sky was filled with rain clouds. 'Such a bad omen,' she thought.

"Who did you call father?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"An associate," Inutaisho said. "I've been in secret business with this man for many years. In fact, he had a close partnership with my father."

"Who is he?" Inuyasha questioned.

Inutaisho looked at his youngest son. "They call him the Grandfather," Inutaisho said. "It's Kagome's grandfather- Saya Higurashi's father- Tomoyo Higurashi"

* * *

Kikyo smiled when they turned the corner to where Inuyasha's house was. "Finally!" She said. "I finally get to see Inuyasha's face again!"

"We must still be careful," Akiko said. "We don't want to take any chances. You're to keep the children close to you until the exchange is made."

Kikyo frowned. "Why should I hold those annoying brats!"

"Because I don't trust walking into a house filled with men who would do anything to get their women back," Akiko said. "If they get the chance to grab a hold of you our plans will be set back and there'll be unnecessary bloodshed."

Kikyo stared at her.

"This plan is supposed to be as clean as possible," Akiko told her. "We are only to get Izayoi Takahashi and bring her back to the Saimyosho. From there, Naraku will take control of the rest."

"I know the plan," Kikyo spat at her. "But I don't need those brats. I'm just going to walk in and show my face to all of those men. Inuyasha's face is the one I wish to see the most."

"That boy- he's reckless you are not to get close to him." Akiko ordered. "Who knows what he'd do to you."

Akiko smirked as the van came to a stop at the Takahashi household. "He won't do a damn thing," She said. "If you don't remember, we have his precious Kagome."

"I still don't trust it." Akiko told her. "We go in, make the exchange and get Izayoi Takahashi. That is all."

"Whatever," Kikyo said exiting the van. Akiko opened the back and ordered Souta and Shippo out.

"What are you going to do with them?" Saya asked quickly.

"They'll be safe with people you know," Akiko told her. "We are at the Takahashi house."

"Why?"

Akiko had two guns in her hands; one each was at the back of Souta and Shippo's heads. "We need Izayoi Takahashi. That's all. Eight of you come with us. Close and lock the door."

The last two henchmen in the van did as told and then Akiko went to Kikyo. "Take one of the kids."

"I told you-"

"Just do it!" Akiko shouted at her. "We need to be quick about this and I don't have time to argue. If you want to be a hindrance I'll have you put in the back with the other prisoner."

"You- You wouldn't dare!" Kikyo snarled. "I'll inform Naraku of this."

"He'll understand if I tell him it was for your own safety."

Kikyo growled in anger as she yanked Shippo to her. "Fine."

Izayoi saw when the black van pulled up in front of the yard. "Inutaisho. The black van is here."

He came to the window to look out of it with her. "It's time."

She nodded and took a deep breath. "They have the children with them."

"They probably want to make an exchange." Inutaisho told her.

"Me for the children," Izayoi inhaled deeply.

Inutaisho wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. "I'll bring you back. I promise."

She smiled. "Of course."

"It's killing me to let you go to them," he said.

"I know," she nodded. "But don't worry everything will be fine."

She moved out of his arms and kissed him one last time before heading through the living room. Inuyasha's reached out for her hand. "Mom,"

She looked at him. "It's all right Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru let them in."

Sesshoumaru got up and went to the door. He opened it and four males with guns came in first, then a woman dressed in white leather holding the eldest of the two male children walked in first- a gun to his head. A younger woman holding the youngest of the two children- Shippo- came in with a gun to his head. Then the last four henchmen followed.

Niroku, Inuyasha, Yusuke, Miroku, Inutaisho surrounded Izayoi protectively.

Inuyasha spoke when he recognized the woman holding Shippo. "Kikyo."

She looked and a menacing smile popped onto her face. "I see you remember me Inuyasha. It's been a while- I thought you'd have forgotten."

"You bitch where's Kagome?" He asked angrily.

She laughed at him.

"This is no time to explain anything," Akiko interjected. "We're here for Izayoi Takahashi. Hand her over at once."

Inutaisho took Izayoi's hand. "Let the children go first."

Akiko let Souta go. "Kikyo let the boy go."

Kikyo did as told and then they and their henchmen trained their guns on all the men.

Yusuke spoke. "Shippo, Souta go upstairs with Rin," he said. "Quickly,"

They hesitated at first but then Souta took Shippo's hand and ran up the stairs.

"Now, let hand over Izayoi," Akiko said. "None of you stand a chance against us."

"We don't intend to fight a senseless battle," Inutaisho told her. "We already know Naraku Onigumo is behind this. You have people close to us. It'd be foolish to fight under such a situation."

"Ah," Akiko smiled. "You must be Inutaisho."

"Yes and who are you?"

She pulled off her mask. "Maybe this helps?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'She's familiar to me.'

"Akiko Yamato," Yusuke said with a frown.

Akiko looked at him. "I'm glad you remembered, Yusuke Yoshida."

"How could I forget? You're Chief Yamato's daughter and you worked as my secretary at the high school."

"Until a few of my plans got disrupted and I had to quit." She said. "But no matter, I'm involved in something much bigger- much better."

"You have Saya as well."

"She's right in the van," Akiko told him. "But not to worry, no harm has come to her."

"Yet." Kikyo added.

"You're the woman that took Mira away," Niroku spoke.

Akiko looked at him. "Oh yes, she put up quite the fight. Who would've thought such a tiny woman had all that strength."

"You have Kagura as well," Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"She was the first one," Akiko smirked. "I'm surprised you look so calm. What? You don't think she's dead as yet."

"She's worth a lot more alive," Sesshoumaru said. "Naraku isn't foolish enough to seriously harm her."

"I suppose you're right," Akiko nodded.

"Akiko, don't you think you're wasting time?" Kikyo frowned. "I thought you said we're only here to retrieve that Takahashi bitch."

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho growled at her.

Kikyo laughed. "Touchy, touchy. You Takahashi men are such a laugh."

"Insult my wife again and when I get my hands on you, you'll regret it dearly." Inutaisho threatened. His tone made Akiko and Kikyo freeze for a moment.

"Kikyo you're right, we're taking too long" Akiko said as she cocked her gun. "Hand over Izayoi Takahashi and we'll be leaving."

"One more thing," Inutaisho spoke. "What do you intend to do when we give her to you?"

"Are you asking how long will you have to wait after we take her so that you can plan your attack?" Akiko asked.

"Yes."

She smiled. "No need to worry, Naraku intends to have all his plans straight before sunrise. Now hand her over."

Inutaisho moved her from behind him. He squeezed her hand gently before he let her walk to Kikyo and Akiko.

"Good," Akiko said as one of the henchmen handcuffed Izayoi. "Let's go now Kikyo."

"Okay okay!" Kikyo smirked at them all. As the henchmen led Izayoi out of the house, Kikyo turned back to look at Inuyasha. "Oh Inuyasha!"

"What?" He asked sternly his fists balled. 'We can't do a damn thing.'

"It would've been better if you never met Kagome Higurashi." She said.

Inuyasha felt his nails pierce into his skin. "Why do you say that?"

"Because- even though this mission is supposed to be clean, I'm itching to feel Kagome's blood upon my fingers. I'll have the most pleasure torturing that bitch."

Kikyo cackled as she left the house leaving everyone especially Inuyasha and Yusuke paralyzed.

It took less than three minutes for Izayoi to be loaded into the van like cargo and the van sped off down the road.

"Inuyasha," Yusuke went to him.

Inuyasha was frozen. "She's going to hurt Kagome and there's nothing- nothing we can do until we get the chance to make a move. She could be dead by then."

"Inuyasha pull yourself together," Inutaisho said. "I know you just want to get up and do something- anything to bring Kagome back but unfortunately we're sitting ducks until the time is right. When Tomoyo comes I have a lot to explain but know that Kagome is by far the safest person there."

Inuyasha and Yusuke looked at him blankly. "What?"

"The person we should be most worried about is Miroku's girlfriend, Sango." Inutaisho told them.

"Sango?" Miroku croaked her name. "Why?"

"Because when it comes to the social ladder, Sango's mother is a hotel worker and her father used to be a maintenance man," Inutaisho said. "They aren't exactly low class but they aren't middle class either. All the other families here are middle and upper class people."

Niroku frowned. "What does class have to do with anything?"

Inutaisho exhaled. "It has a lot to do with everything,"

And then there was a knock on the door. Inutaisho went to it and opened the door.

"Excellent timing Tomoyo. Come on in."

* * *

I hope this all works out in the end. I think it makes sense in my head but until I get it on paper I won't really know. But I'm sure it'll all come together okay. So please continue to enjoy the story and review!

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	227. Chapter 207: The Informant

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you everyone for all your reviews and support. I really, really appreciate it! So I spent last night in bed just thinking about the story and how I would end it and the ideas have been flowing just great! Please enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 207: The Informant

Tomoyo Higurashi walked into the Takahashi household and saw the room filled with men. He instantly began riddling off names. He knew everyone there.

"Niroku Houshi- well-known psychiatrist and doctor for many members of the elite. Your son, Miroku Houshi, heir to your business."

They acknowledged him. Then he turned to Yusuke. "Yusuke Yoshida- my granddaughter's father. We met at your Hideka Takani's funeral."

Yusuke stared at him. "Pleased to meet you again Sir,"

He nodded briskly and turned to Inutaisho's sons.

"You must be Sesshoumaru- Inutaisho's 1st son and heir."

"I am." Sesshoumaru acknowledged.

Then he turned to Inuyasha. "Kagome's boyfriend- Inutaisho's 2nd son and 2nd heir Inuyasha,"

"Yes sir,"

Tomoyo turned to Inutaisho. "You have a full house Inutaisho."

"Your grandson is upstairs," Inutaisho told him remembering that Souta was Saya and Yusuke's son that had been conceived through an in-vitro experiment."

"Is he?" Tomoyo looked with interest. "Well, bring the boy! I saw him at the funeral but Saya wasn't well and I couldn't get a good look."

"We don't have time for this!" Inuyasha growled lowly.

Tomoyo's attention went straight to Inuyasha. "Young man. You must be the reckless one of the Takahashi's."

Inuyasha frowned at him. "I'm not reckless."

"Impatient," Tomoyo challenged. "You think I don't realize what has happened? My daughter and granddaughter have both been taken away. I understand the need to want to rush to bring them back but running into battle without a strategy is detrimental to not only us but our loved ones as well."

"As if my father didn't run that point by me already," Inuyasha growled. "I just don't think this is the time to be furthering your acquaintance. Father's been saying a bunch of stuff about social status but I don't really know what that has to do with anything."

"Me either," Miroku said. "I think I understand it but everything's still unclear."

"I admit, I too am a bit perplexed by the situation," Sesshoumaru confessed. "It seems the matter is a lot deeper and complex than I first thought."

Tomoyo turned to him. "What did you first think?"

"I thought Naraku took Kagura away to gain revenge upon her and me because we basically ruined his prostitution and drug ring. We had intended to scrape him through the courts but then he threatened Kagura's life and we came to an agreement that if he left Kagura and my family alone we wouldn't take him to court."

Tomoyo nodded. "And yet he breached that agreement by kidnapping her?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru said. "So I thought he just took her to exact vengeance upon us but now I realize that it's more than revenge against us. He's kidnapped many other women who we know and are related to us."

"The situation is indeed deeper than you thought," Inutaisho said.

"Much deeper," Tomoyo agreed.

"Maybe you all can start explaining to us how deep it really is," Yusuke spoke. "I want to check on the children first."

"I'll go up and see them as well." Tomoyo said and then looked at Inuyasha. "Boy,"

'I'm 18,' he thought. 'Old man,'

"It's nice to see that my granddaughter has someone who cares so much about her." He told him. "You needn't worry about Kagome, that girl's probably the safest one there."

Inuyasha stared at him. "Dad said that as well."

"Then trust us when we say, there's no need to worry." Then Tomoyo and Yusuke headed up the stairs.

Inuyasha felt a considerable amount of ease after hearing that Kagome was going to be more than okay. Kikyo had left him feeling troubled with her threat to cause Kagome bodily harm but now he was relieved.

"When Tomoyo and Yusuke come back down, we'll fill in anything you all do not understand," Inutaisho said. "I don't think it'll be too difficult for you to understand Niroku."

He nodded. "I believe I know where all of this is headed."

Inutaisho then looked at Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. "You all will be finding out a lot of information today: things stemming from the need for power, wealth and status." He paused. "I think it's about time you all start to see the world as it really is- and when I say the world I mean the business world, the world of this town's upper echelon society."

* * *

Saya and Izayoi were in the back of the black van, guns trained upon them. Izayoi stared at the men with them and then spoke. "Saya?"

"Quiet!" One of the men growled at her.

She looked at him. 'So he's the leader here.'

"It's not as if I'm going to say anything out of the way," Izayoi told him and smiled. "And it's not as if you can touch me."

The man stared at her. "You're a saucy little bitch aren't you?"

Izayoi smirked. "I wouldn't say that," she said. "I just happen to know that if you even attempt to hurt us your boss won't like it. I'm right aren't I?"

The man said nothing.

"Of course I am," Izayoi turned her eyes from him. "Saya are you all right dear?"

"I'm fine," Saya spoke a little hesitantly. They were in the back of a black van with ten men with guns. Izayoi was brave.

"Good," Izayoi said. "We have nothing to worry about. My husband and everyone else are together and they'll come up with a plan to get all of us back in one piece."

"Quiet bitch." The man growled.

Izayoi looked back at him. "I'm only speaking the truth. And trust me, when my husband comes for us- all of your asses will fry."

"Don't be too sure about that." The man told her. "We may not be able to kill you but that doesn't mean we can't bring some harm to you if you get out of hand. And as for your husband- he would be Inutaisho Takahashi, correct?"

"Yes."

"You're very confident in his ability to rescue you," Kikyo's voice came in from the back.

"Kikyo," Izayoi frowned.

"I'm so happy you remember my voice, Mrs. Takahashi," She said, "I could hear you speaking in the back there and I just want to say that Naraku will shatter any hopes of rescue you have until he gets what he wants."

"Kikyo what have you gotten yourself into?" Izayoi asked.

"You needn't worry about my welfare," Kikyo told her. "I know what I'm doing."

"Inutaisho won't go easy on you," Izayoi warned her.

"And if you keep this talking up, Naraku won't go easy on you," Kikyo grinned.

"As if he'd dare to touch me,"

"Oh maybe not you," Kikyo said. "But you know, your stepson's fiancé is pregnant and then there's your son's precious little girlfriend- Kagome, oh and I think you know Mira Houshi as well-"

"You- You have Mira?"

"Of course," Kikyo said. "And then there's Sango Taijiya. So even if Naraku doesn't hurt you physically in any way he still has quite a selection to choose from and I know you being the soft-hearted woman wouldn't want anyone to come to harm because of you."

"You heinous little wench," Izayoi responded.

Kikyo laughed. "Oh I just love this!" She exclaimed. "Mrs. Higurashi, you're being awfully quiet. It must be because you know Kagome's life is in a whole lot of danger."

"Please Kikyo," Saya said. "If there's anything we can do to get you to let our loved ones go please tell us-"

"Welllllllll…." Kikyo dragged in suspense.

"There's nothing as yet!" Akiko snapped. "Naraku has his plans and once you fulfill his wishes you have nothing to worry about."

"What are his wishes?" Izayoi asked.

"You'll know when we reach," Kikyo told her not liking when Akiko interjected. "Oh and that shouldn't take too long because-"

"We've already arrived," Akiko said pulling into the parking lot of the Saimyosho Club.

* * *

When Akiko's grandmother arrived at the Osamu Hilton Grand Hotel, she managed to get into Shoji's room without any issues at all. It was good being connected to powerful and influential people- her boss was most definitely powerful in the town. In wealth and power her boss tied for first place with two other family lines- The Takahashi family and another family that was not so well-known but still equally powerful.

She entered Shoji's hotel room and saw him handcuffed to the bed. 'Poor fool,' she thought. 'I don't know how long he will be out like this…' she went to him and saw that he was obviously out cold. 'You've done your homework well Akiko,' she thought.

"Un-cuff him," She ordered one of her henchmen.

As the henchman worked on the handcuffs; Kiako picked up her cell phone. There were many things about her that Akiko didn't know- like her name, her true age, her connections and her boss were just a few details that were purposely left out. But there was one thing that she didn't know herself and it was her past.

Everything from her past was just blank- like a black screen. Every now and again little flashes of memories would come back and they were all disturbing, bloody memories that she wished would go away and never come back. It did bother her that she didn't know anything about her past but her present was quite fine and her future looked bright.

How she and her boss had met had been strange. He told her that when he found her she had been sliced down her abdomen and was bleeding and near to death. He took her to a private hospital and they stitched her up and stopped the bleeding. She was in a coma and he wasn't sure if she would survive.

While in the coma he had sent his informants to conduct research on her- who she was, where she lived and other necessary information so that he could contact her family. But he found out that she had no direct family only a husband and a daughter. Her boss had wanted to contact them, but one day she had a terrible nightmare that if she went back home she and her family would be slaughtered. When she told him about the nightmare she was frantic and so afraid he decided that he would let her stay with him.

Once recovered and back to full health, she was able to become an informant for him. She'd worked for him for eighteen years so far, Akiko joined them and she was given the task of making sure the girl didn't get into trouble. Her boss had told her that Akiko was on a mission to find out who killed her mother when she was only five. The girl had proven to be quite the handful but Kiako had loved her from the moment she met her and had vowed to protect her. Akiko had become the daughter she had always wanted and dreamed of having.

So ultimately, even though Kiako had no memories of the past, she wasn't alone; sometimes her boss would sit down and talk to her about his family and how much he loved them. He told her about his only daughter who had fallen in love with a guy he thought would be no good for her but it turned out that he had been completely wrong about the man. He told her about his regrets and how he wished he could've made better decisions for his family. He also told her that his daughter had a beautiful child that looked just like her. Kiako truly felt as if she knew her boss' family.

She smiled softly as she dialed her boss' number.

* * *

Tomoyo came downstairs with Yusuke after seeing his grandsons- yes he thought of Shippo as a grandson as well. He already acknowledged Shippo as his family because he knew that Yusuke and Saya were serious with each other and a marriage was in the near future. Tomoyo had even gotten the chance to see Rin, Sesshoumaru's daughter. It had been quite a while since he'd seen the little girl.

When Tomoyo and Yusuke sat, Tomoyo's phone rang. "Sorry, it's my informant."

Tomoyo answered. "Yes Kiako? Found him naked and handcuffed? She left documents- good have them brought here at once."

They all tried not to stare at him but his conversation was so interesting. When he hung up he looked at them. "It seems tonight's going to be a lot more exciting than I thought."

"What was that all about Tomoyo?" Inutaisho asked since he knew no one else was brave enough or knew him as well as he did to ask.

Tomoyo smirked. "My informant has gotten hold of a wealth of information that could be quite useful to us. She's having it sent to me right now." Then he looked at Inutaisho. "Let's hear what you have to say about Onigumo Inutaisho. I'm quite sure everyone's dying to know."

* * *

Saya and Izayoi were stripped of all their clothing and were ordered to put on the white silk robes that were provided for them.

"This is ridiculous," Izayoi said angrily. "I don't see why we have to dress like this. If its money he wants my husband's wealthy and would give up every cent to get us back. Why should our bodies be put on displayed in such a fashion?"

"Onigumo must be a freak," Saya muttered.

"I agree,"

"It's time to go," Akiko told them.

"What no shoes?" Izayoi asked still angry about how they had to dress. She didn't have any problems with her body but her body was one only for her husband's eyes and she hated any man other than her husband ogling it.

"No" Akiko said bluntly. "And you may want to watch your mouth Mrs. Takahashi. Your husband may be wealthy and powerful in this town but right now his power can't reach you."

"Why are you doing this?" Izayoi asked. "Isn't your father chief of police?"

"That doesn't matter," Akiko said as they walked out of the room where Saya and Izayoi had dressed. "I hate the justice system around here. It's so slack and there are so many loopholes in it anyone could escape its clutches."

"So you're rebelling against the system?" Saya questioned.

"You could say that," Akiko told her. "And the money I'll be getting from this is also a plus."

"You're crazy," Izayoi said bluntly.

"I know I am," Akiko nodded. 'I've been trying to hunt down a killer my entire life.' She thought and then spoke again, "But you really shouldn't speak any kind of way to a crazy person. It's like you're begging to get hurt and I'm not afraid to hurt you."

Izayoi bit into her lip. 'I'd better stop challenging my enemies like this. As much as I hate to admit it, Kikyo was right. I wouldn't want to put any of the other women in harm's way.'

Akiko led them into the room where the other women were being held. Saya's eyes widened when she saw spotted her daughter. Kagome's robe had blood on the side. "Kagome!"

Kagome's head lifted and she saw her mother. "Mom!"

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay honey?" She asked quickly.

"Mom! I'm fine!"

"But the blood-"

"Don't worry about that," Kagome said. "The wound isn't so bad. I got it when I was at the school. Kikyo and I got into a fight."

"A fight I won!" Kikyo announced.

Saya's eyes flashed red. "How dare you!"

Kikyo stared at her and was shocked when Saya lashed out at the guards and tried to attack her, Izayoi caught hold of her.

"Saya! You can't do that!" Izayoi implored her. "I know you want to wring that hoe's neck like I do but you can't! Not right now."

"Guards what the hell are you waiting for?" Kikyo shouted angrily. "Tie these two bitches up like the rest of them!"

The guards grabbed Saya and Izayoi and pulled them toward the last two platforms. Once they were tied up, Kikyo looked at them all.

"My, my, my," Kikyo said. "What a collection! Let's see if I can name them all from left to right,"

Akiko sighed, "I'll go and inform Naraku that phase 2 is complete."

"Whatever," Kikyo said. Once Akiko was gone, Kikyo stared at them. "Starting from the left we have Mira Houshi, Sango Taijiya, Kagome Higurashi, Saya Higurashi, Izayoi Takahashi and last but not least, Kagura Onigumo. Quite a lovely collection- not an ugly bitch in the bunch."

"Why have you tied us up like this?" Mira asked her.

"Why?" Kikyo repeated. "It was Naraku's idea."

"And the robes?" Izayoi questioned.

"Oh it was my idea," Kikyo grinned. "Takahashi men are so possessive with their women, they'd hate seeing you dressed as such in front of people."

"This is sick," Kagome said. "But I'm not surprised at how sick it is. You were the one who thought up this idea."

"You know," Kikyo walked toward her. "I could rip that robe off of you and keep you bare throughout the entire night. I'm sure Inuyasha would love that."

Kagome's eyes narrowed at her. "You must have a few lesbian tendencies if you take pleasure in this."

"Maybe," Kikyo smirked. "But you know my mother and a female friend of hers were closet lesbians behind my father's- oh no I mean… stepfather's back."

"That poor man," Izayoi said referring to Tetsume- a man who had thought Kikyo was his true blood daughter but found out that his wife had sex with Hideka Takani and got secretly pregnant for Takani. Harune Miko kept Kikyo's paternity a secret and once the truth was exposed Tetsume had been so broken.

"That foolish man," Kikyo said. "Anyone could see I wasn't his daughter, but he decided not to face the reality."

"You and your mother lied to him," Saya spoke. "He had no reason to believe the woman he loved and you weren't the people he thought you were."

"Ah well!" Kikyo shrugged. "His loss."

"No your loss," Izayoi said. "That man loved you like a true father would but you couldn't appreciate that. You've lost a very good man."

"You think that," Kikyo rolled her eyes. "To me, the only good man is Naraku. He loves me and he's showed me time and time again just how far he'd go to prove his love."

Kagura stared at her. "You're a fucking ass," She said. "You think Naraku cares about you? All he wants is your loose runny cunt,"

Kikyo felt her anger rise. "You're in no position to speak to me in that way Kagura." She spat at her.

"You don't look so cool now. I guess I hit a very sensitive nerve," Kagura smirked. "You probably realize the truth and you're running from it."

"What truth?" Kikyo growled her fists balling.

* * *

Another chapter's coming after this one. Please enjoy it's past 12am and I probably should be in bed by now since I have work in the morning but I was inspired to write and so write I did.

Please review.

Inuluver1990 goes to post the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	228. Chapter 208: Who's Safe

I hope I get a lot of reviews for these chapters that I've posted because I think I deserve them. I've worked really hard today so please show your appreciation by saying a little something in a review thank you!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 208: Who's Safe

Kagura stared at her. "You're a fucking ass," She said. "You think Naraku cares about you? All he wants is your loose runny cunt,"

Kikyo felt her anger rise. "You're in no position to speak to me in that way Kagura." She spat at her.

"You don't look so cool now. I guess I hit a very sensitive nerve," Kagura smirked. "You probably realize the truth and you're running from it."

"What truth?" Kikyo growled her fists balling.

"That Naraku doesn't love you at all," Kagura told her. "You talk about your stepfather being the one who couldn't face the reality of you and your mother's deception- well, you're exactly the same way. I guess a child doesn't have to be blood related to pick up certain traits from their parent."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed at her. "I suggest you shut your mouth."

"My, you're getting pretty touchy," Kagura said.

"Just shut the hell up!" Kikyo screamed at her. "When I say you're in no position to speak to me that way I mean it!" she said her eyes flashing. "Those panels you're tied on. They are hooked up to certain voltages of electricity. You know what that means you whore? It means that if you keep disrespecting me the way you're doing I'll shock you so bad your baby will bleed out of your manhole pussy!"

The eyes of all six of the women tied up on the panels widened. They hadn't known they could be electrocuted. Their situation instantly became life threatening.

Then Kikyo's cocky smirk came back. "I see that got you all!" she said. "Well good! It's about time you all shut the fuck up!"

"Ku-ku-ku-ku-ku-ku-ku-ku… Kikyo,"

The voice drifted into the room suddenly and Kikyo smiled. "Baby you're here!"

When he walked into the room she ran to him and put her arms around his neck. "What took you so long?"

"Akiko was appraising me of the situation," He told her. "We're all set for phase 3"

"Wonderful!" Kikyo nodded.

"Now what had you so riled up in here?" He asked as he led her to stand with him in front of the six women.

"Oh, these women are just so bitchy," She told him. "They thought they could disrespect me."

"I see," He nodded. "Who offended you the most?"

"Who do you think?" Kikyo frowned and then pointed to Kagura.

He looked at Kagura. "Well hello again, Kagura,"

She remained silent.

"You should punish her," Kikyo suggested. "A good shock should do it."

Naraku saw the panic flash upon Kagura's face. He shook his head. "I have other plans."

"It doesn't have to be one that kills her," Kikyo told him. "Just a tiny shock, one harsh enough to make her scream."

"And risk her losing the baby?" Naraku asked.

The women all stared at him. The same thought was winding through all of their heads. 'Naraku's concerned about the baby? But why?'

"Is her child important or something?" Kikyo asked him completely confused.

"Very important actually," He said.

"Why?"

He smirked. "Oh I believe Kagura knows pretty well why."

Kagura bit into her lip. 'It's because this child is one Naraku's always wanted me to have.' She thought. 'I don't believe this. After all this time, his plans haven't changed. I thought he gave up on this.'

"I see you remember," He said to her. "That's good and I'm sure you're quite relieved because that child is the only thing that's saving you."

Then he turned to the woman on the side of her. "Well, well, well," he smiled. "How beautiful you are, Izayoi Takahashi."

She stared at him and didn't say a word.

"Now don't look at me like that," He said. "You're pretty safe as well and it's only because your husband has something that I want."

Her eyes narrowed. "What could that be?" She asked.

"I'm not surprised that you don't know anything," He said. "You're husband has kept a lot of business out of the bedroom I'm sure."

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"No need to worry," he informed her. "You'll find out everything in no time at all. Just know that you are also safe because of your connection to Inutaisho Takahashi."

Then he moved on to Saya and Kagome.

"Saya Higurashi- the daughter of Tomoyo Higurashi," he said. "That relationship alone saves you."

She gazed at him. "I don't see why," she told him.

"All in due time," he said looking at Kagome.

"She's definitely not saved from whatever you've planned is she?" Kikyo asked him quickly.

He nodded. "Of course she is."

Kikyo screamed "WHHHATTTTT!"

"If anything, she's the safest one." He said as he looked at Kagome. "You're lucky due to your relationship to not only Tomoyo Higurashi but Yusuke Yoshida."

"Dad?" Kagome blinked at him confused. 'But how so? Yusuke's just a high school principal.'

"You've got really blue blood," he told her. "You'll be of good use to me."

"For what!" Saya asked. "And what does Yusuke have to do with this?"

He thought about the questions for a moment.

"Answer me!" Saya shouted.

He put a hand to his chin. "It's a long story. It's just another detail in the whole scheme of things and you'll understand soon."

"I'm getting tired of this!" Izayoi said. "All you're doing is wasting time, you should tell us what you're talking about and then tell us what you want so that we can deal with this and move on with our lives."

He smirked. "Impatient aren't you?"

"I hate suspense," she told him honestly. "When will you tell my husband to come?"

"I've already sent Akiko, actually" he said. "I'm sure he and the others will be here soon- though they may take some time to formulate a strategy. When they come will be entirely up to them once Akiko gives them the okay."

"Do you intend to harm them?" Mira asked. She was the last person on the left.

Naraku looked at her. "You're Niroku's wife, correct?"

"I am."

"You're saved merely by your relationship with Niroku," Naraku said. "You do know that I'm one of his clients right?"

Her eyes widened but then she calmed herself. "I know nothing about my husband's business. You know it's confidential."

"True, true," he nodded. "But you're quite fortunate you're related to him in the way you are."

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be here, right?" Mira asked.

"Of course," he told her. "Oh and I forgot one person here, though it escapes me as to why you're here." He looked at Sango.

"Isn't the reason I'm here because of those photos I took of you and Kikyo? Didn't you do this so that you and Kikyo could get your revenge on me?" Sango asked.

He tapped his chin. "Oh yes, that's right." He said. "It was a flaw on my part- forgetting about those incriminating photos but yes your reasoning is quite accurate."

"I see," she nodded. "And what do you intend to do with me? Is there anything that saves me?"

"Yes Naraku," Kikyo clutched his arm. "Is there anything? Because if there is I'll be highly upset."

He summoned a guard. "Get the file I have on the Taijiya's."

The guard went and came back a moment later. Naraku opened the file. He skimmed through it. "You're in a relationship with Niroku Houshi's son, Miroku- his girlfriend."

"Actually I'm his fiancé," she told him. 'From what I've heard, every other female here has something that could save them. It's their connection to certain people but my connections… they aren't as strong. My connection to Miroku is the strongest that I have and I'm not sure how strong that is.'

"What!" Kikyo exclaimed. "Fiancé?"

Sango nodded. "He proposed and I accepted."

"Where's your engagement ring then?"

Sango bit into her lip. 'It fell off when I got into the fight with Kikyo.'

"I knew it!" Kikyo frowned. "You're lying!"

"She's not!" Kagome said. "I was there! Actually Inuyasha and I were there when Miroku proposed."

Naraku looked at them. "Such a weak connection. A verbal agreement isn't as strong as paper."

"I'm pregnant." Sango said. 'If I don't tell them and I get shocked I could lose the baby- but just because I've told them doesn't mean it'll save me and my baby.'

"So Miroku's finally fucked you up!" Kikyo smirked.

Sango hated the way Kikyo talked about them. 'I wish I could get my hands around her scrawny neck-'

Naraku shook his head. "That connection is still too weak to appease me-"

Then Izayoi, realizing what Sango was angling at spoke. "You do realize that Mira and Niroku only have one child, Miroku."

Naraku turned to her. "Yes,"

"Miroku is Niroku's only heir to his business. Everything will fall to Miroku once his father passes on the business."

"That is true," Naraku admitted.

"Therefore, Miroku needs an heir," Izayoi told him. "Sango's the mother of that heir. I'd think that's a very strong connection."

"I see you're point," Naraku said. "I do so love a convoluted connection. How interesting this all is." Then he looked at Sango. "I suppose you're saved as well due to the fact that Niroku would do anything to protect you- the mother of his heir's child as well as Mira- his wife."

"Naraku! You're not making any sense to me!" Kikyo pulled at his arm. "What does any of this have to do with the money you're going to get from all of them?"

He pulled her into his arms. "It's simple. This plan isn't about gaining money Kikyo,"

"But you said,"

"It's not that I don't intend to gain money from the plan," he told her. "But I intend to get something even better. The relationships these women have with the most powerful men in this town will prove quite valuable to me and my quest for power."

'I was right,' Kagura thought as her side throbbed. 'He hasn't given up on this scheme. I should've known. Now because of this- I wish- I honestly wish I never laid eyes on Sesshoumaru Takahashi.'

* * *

Inutaisho cleared his throat before he spoke. "I suppose I should start from the very first moment I met Naraku Onigumo."

Inuyasha was shocked. So was Sesshoumaru but he had already learnt to hide his surprise behind a mask. Inuyasha didn't know how to do that so his shock was clear as day upon his face.

"You met him?"

Inutaisho nodded. "I want no unnecessary interruptions," he told them. "My recap of past events may take a while to explain and you may become confused by it all but if you listen carefully and take in everything that I have to say you all just might understand it clearly."

Then everyone nodded and Inutaisho continued.

"I first met Onigumo when I was young and my father was still alive. Inutaisho said.

Everyone listened carefully to Inutaisho's recap. "I was around 23 or so and my father had me already controlling the real estate business. I knew how to handle everything from reports, to mathematical figures, acreage, legal rights, boundaries- everything. It was a lot to take in but I succeeded in every task he gave me with little to no assistance. Then one day, my father told me that he had a meeting with a young man by the name of Naraku Onigumo but he wouldn't be able to make it. I had to go in his place."

"And so I did. I was in my father's meeting room when Naraku Onigumo came in. He was younger than me by a few years but at that time he seemed a lot older. It was probably because of the aura he emitted. He had a maturity about him that surpassed mine- compared to him, I suppose you could say I was naïve."

'I wonder what happened,' Inuyasha thought.

"We introduced ourselves and I made apologies on behalf of my father for not being able to meet him himself." Inutaisho said. "Then we got down to business and Onigumo told me that he had a club that was very successful and that he was thinking of expansion. He wanted my company to provide him with real estate all around the town so that he could build more clubs. But he didn't have the money to buy the lots of land for such a venture at that time. A percentage of the money from those clubs would be given to our business in order to pay for the land over a scheduled period of time."

Inutaisho paused. "I had seen the face-value sense of such an endeavor and when Onigumo pulled out the money figures and statistics he had on his club from when he started it up to present, it showed that he really had a very successful business. It was easy to see that if we went into a partnership together, and if we gave him the land and helped him to build those clubs around the town, they'd eventually pay off and we'd make great profits. I thought it was a brilliant idea."

'Don't tell me father agreed to it?' Sesshoumaru thought. 'No- There's only one Saimyosho club in this town- that's for certain. So father didn't agree to it. What happened then?'

"I told Onigumo that I would take copies of the paperwork and discuss it with my father. Naraku had been oddly persistent though and started telling me that I should make the decision on my own and that if I was a true business man and heir to the corporation I wouldn't need to consult my father. He said it would only prove to my father that I still needed his help to run the business and that I wasn't man enough to handle it on my own."

Sesshoumaru frowned. 'Naraku's a lot craftier than I gave him credit for. He went straight for dad's Takahashi pride.'

"Don't tell me you fell for that crap dad," Inuyasha asked.

Inutaisho looked at him. "I didn't but what you say if I had?"

"I wouldn't believe it," Inuyasha shrugged. "I think Naraku was just trying to push your buttons and get you to sign an agreement with him. I've never met grandfather but it's not as if I haven't heard stories about how intense and intimidating he was. To be honest, if I was Naraku I'd rather be in a meeting room with you than your father any day."

"Indeed," Inutaisho smirked. "He was a very intense man however; I was certain my father would like Naraku's idea and agree to a partnership. Onigumo came off as a very intelligent man with a goal. He was definitely someone who knew what he wanted and how to get it. My father admired people like him and so when I got the chance, I sat down with my father and discussed the idea." Inutaisho took a breath. "At first, he seemed to like the idea; he even pointed out the sense of it. But then…"

He paused.

"But then he asked me if I had looked deeper into the situation," Inutaisho said. "He asked me if I had thought about what would happen if the clubs weren't successful. He asked me if I could trust Naraku Onigumo not to pull the wool over my eyes and weasel his way out of the agreement if we made one." Inutaisho smirked. "I told him that I knew that failure was still a possibility but we didn't have to give him a lot of land to start off. We could start the expansion off with two clubs and then move on from there if we thought the clubs wouldn't fail to bring in money."

"To be honest, my father really liked the idea," Inutaisho said. "He was nitpicking at everything to make sure I was certain about what I was saying and when he realized that I had everything straight with the business aspect, he turned the situation into a personal one."

"How so?" Niroku asked.

"Well, he asked me what I thought of Naraku Onigumo's character." Inutaisho said. "The only thing I could tell him was that he came off as very intelligent and focused. Then my father asked me this, 'If I weren't alive to discuss this with you, what would you have done?'" Inutaisho tapped his chin. "I told him that I'd sign an agreement with Naraku Onigumo." He looked at them. "Do you know what he said?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"He said I was a fool," Inutaisho told them. "He said that I would run our business into the ground and all his hard work would go down the drain. I'd be a failure and my children would have nothing because of me."

To say the least, Sesshoumaru was shocked. He honestly thought Naraku's idea was brilliant. 'I guess I still have much to learn still.'

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"Yes why would he say that?" Yusuke asked.

"Because I didn't say that I would complete a background check on Naraku first. I didn't say that I would watch him and get to know him to find out any underlying motives he could probably have. I might've thought it but I hadn't said it and things like that are important in the business world," Inutaisho said. "You see, Naraku came off as very intelligent and that's because he is very intelligent but he's also very sly as well." Inutaisho told them. "My father told me that the meeting I had with Onigumo was the 6th meeting conducted in that room. Five of those meetings were with Naraku and my father and each time, my father declined a partnership with Onigumo."

"Five times?" Niroku repeated.

Inutaisho nodded. "I was shocked to hear that because Naraku hadn't told me that his request for a partnership had been rejected repetitiously. He kept that piece of information away from me. Admittedly, I should have done my research better and known of those previous meetings but I went in ignorant and came out a fool. My father told me the most intelligent decision I made was to talk over the partnership with him before I made the mistake of agreeing to the partnership."

"All right," Inuyasha said. "I understand what you're saying here, dad. Naraku Onigumo tried to play you for a fool, and tried to get a partnership in the business with you since he knew your dad wouldn't give it to him."

"Exactly,"

"But why was gaining that partnership so important?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Inutaisho looked at him. 'I knew Sesshoumaru would pick up on that,' he thought. "Well, a partnership business agreement can make or break a successful business."

Then Miroku came in, "But if Naraku's club was already successful-"

"It was the power he would gain from being partnered with an even more successful business," Inutaisho pointed out. "It was all about power- he had money from his club so it wasn't a money issue. The true motive could only be power. My father told me to call Naraku and set up another meeting and this time decline the idea once and for all and make it clear that Takahashi Real Estate Corporation didn't want or need a partnership with his club. I did as told and that's when Naraku's true colors became clear. He was noticeably angry. I thought he'd be disappointed but he flew into a hot rage and the securities had to be called in to escort him off the premises. While they were taking him away, he swore he'd get the partnership no matter how he had to do it."

"That was a threat," Tomoyo said.

"It was," Inutaisho nodded. "But at that time I thought that was just him being very upset and in the heat of the moment had let those words out."

"Let me guess he made another plan to get the partnership," Inuyasha asked.

Inutaisho scratched his neck. "Actually, I hadn't seen him for quite a number of years. During the time when Sesshoumaru turned 18 Naraku showed up again, but not directly at first. You see- Sesshoumaru has quite a secret don't you son?"

Sesshoumaru's expression stayed calm and well… expressionless. "You aren't bringing up that situation with the dancer are you?"

"Of course I am," Inutaisho said. "I believe her stage name was Kaho."

"What has that to do with anything?" Sesshoumaru asked not wanting people to know about that situation.

"Quite a bit because-"

"I've put that situation out of my mind and would rather not remember it," Sesshoumaru told him.

"But it must be said so that everyone can understand the extent of Naraku's deception."

"I think we understand from your story that he's a very manipulative and conniving man. We needn't get into this," Sesshoumaru said.

"I believe we do Sesshoumaru and it's about time you stop trying to repress it and face it head on. You'll never forget it because you're tied to that dancer in more ways than one and that dancer is tied to Naraku."

"Wait a minute!" Inuyasha said. "Kaho is Kagura?"

Sesshoumaru looked at his father. "At least allow me to say this story?"

"Go right ahead," Inutaisho said. "I'll fill in anything you miss or don't know about."

"I don't think I'll miss anything and I think I should be the one who knows everything about the situation."

Inutaisho smirked. "You'd be surprised at what you don't know. Now stop being stuffy and speak."

Sesshoumaru managed not to frown at his father but he couldn't help thinking, 'I'm not stuffy.'

Then he started his story.

* * *

That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed these two chapters that I busted my butt on! Thank you for reading please review! Goodnight… or good morning- anyway I'm going to bed now.

Inuluver1990 goes to sleep.

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	229. Chapter 209: Sesshoumaru's Story

Thanks Dameime for pointing out my error.

Okay so I got a wonderfully critical review from Sailor Peach and I'd like to thank her soooooooo much for it because I really appreciate her response to chapter 207. And so just in case anyone else thought the same things Sailor Peach did I'll explain them to you all.

Here are a few things she outlined-

**-The amount of times I write 'true' in the story.**

In real life I say 'true' a lot, so it just ends up like that when I write.

**-Kagome's grandfather- Tomoyo Higurashi and the introductions he made at the beginning of the chapter.**

Kagome's grandfather was at the funeral and he did console Souta when they were at the hospital because Saya had lost consciousness (remember her situation at the funeral), but I don't believe I made it known that he introduced himself to everyone formally like Miroku and Niroku. Tomoyo's supposed to come off as someone who knows everyone he's about to meet before he meets them. I also had him made those introductions so that it would refresh how my characters are connected to the readers. I did it for emphasis and clarity.

**-Kikyo's position in the van and Saya and Izayoi's shock to hear her voice.**

Izzy and Saya already knew Kikyo was in the van but Saya and Izayoi were talking with the henchmen in the back and to hear Kikyo's voice coming into their conversation was a bit shocking. They didn't expect her to say anything. Oh and Kikyo's seated in the front passenger's seat and there's a panel between the front and the back of the van- kind of like a cargo van. (Sorry about that)

Anyway, I hope I've cleared up any issues and I really do thank everyone for reviewing to the story. Even though I don't proofread my chapters (and I probably should), I still think they come out well and everyone gets the picture of the story.

Now onto the chapter! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 209: Sesshoumaru's Story

Sesshoumaru looked at his father. "At least allow me to tell this story?"

"Go right ahead," Inutaisho said. "I'll fill in anything you miss or don't know about."

"I don't think I'll miss anything and I think I should be the one who knows everything about the situation."

Inutaisho smirked. "You'd be surprised at what you don't know. Now stop being stuffy and speak."

Sesshoumaru managed not to frown at his father but he couldn't help thinking, 'I'm not stuffy.'

Then he started his story. "This story begins when I was 18 and the long and short of it is that father wanted me to focus on getting married, producing an heir for the business and taking care of said business. At that time, I wasn't interested in TRECO. I wanted to go to university and father was trying to rule my life. When I realized that I would never get to achieve the things I wanted to like becoming an actuary and-"

"Uh-"

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at Inuyasha. "What is it?"

"What's an actuary? Don't you deal with insurance and stuff?"

Sesshoumaru could feel his poker face begin to come off. Inuyasha was just so… Sesshoumaru couldn't mentally describe it. He ignored the urge to tell Inuyasha that he'd turn out to be a worthless good for nothing if he didn't focus on other things instead of Kagome's body.

"Actuaries use math and statistics to estimate risk and help design insurance plans. They must know how to analyze data and make decisions based on that data to create policies that generate profits for their companies." Sesshoumaru explained. "As second son of a vast corporation Inuyasha, you should know these things. You'll be graduating in about a week and I believe you have no idea what you intend to do with your future. You should be thinking seriously about that. Life isn't all about sex." Sesshoumaru couldn't help himself from pointing out that fact to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha frowned. "And this is coming from the guy who- when Kagura first came to this house had his hand all up her ass?"

"I've done my duty to TRECO. I own my own companies that are partnered with father's business. My insurance companies are top rate and highly successful. I have an heiress- Rin and with the proper marriage her husband will help her run the business unless Kagura and I have a son then he'll inherit the business and Rin will receive royalties and stipends from the business. How about you?"

Inuyasha could say anything at first. "Well. I thought it would be obvious. I intend to take over father's business since you have your own businesses to concern yourself about."

"Do you really think father will hand his business over to someone who hasn't shown one ounce of interest?"

"Well excuse me for living my life the way I wanted to for all these years. I'm certain you understand how important it is to make your own path and decisions."

And Sesshoumaru did understand. "Yes I do," he said. "That's why behind father's back I enrolled into Shinoshi City University and scheduled my classes in a way that father wouldn't realize what I was doing. It wasn't until after two months of my first semester when he found out and pulled me out of the university. I ran away the next day."

Everyone there listened with amazement as Sesshoumaru told them how he took a train to the outskirts of Shinoshi City **(A/N: I forgot to mention this is the city where the entire story takes place. Sorry I just couldn't decide on a name before. What an embarrassing confession! Sorry again)**.

"I bought an apartment and enrolled in a small local college to work on my credits for a bachelor's degree in mathematics. I made sure that I chose a college where my credits would be recognized at SCU. I just wanted father to understand that I was a grown man and I should be allowed to run my life the way I wanted. He knew I was never interested in Real Estate but I wouldn't have had a problem controlling the business if he would let me go to university as well."

"So why was it such a big problem?" Yusuke asked Inutaisho. "I'd think you would want your son to be certified and a graduate of the prestigious SCU. I can't think of a disadvantage of that"

Inutaisho's eyes went to Yusuke. "I'll let Sesshoumaru answer that."

"Father told me that he had a problem with me going to SCU because it was a two hour drive from home and with me being his first heir- Inuyasha only 9 at that time- it was important that I stayed close just in case anything should happen to me."

"Protection?" Niroku said. "You were doing it to protect him?"

"Yes." Inutaisho confessed. "With the kind of business I have many people have threatened to destroy my family. If these people ever got the chance and found out that Sesshoumaru was going all the way out to SCU without guards or immediate protection they could've killed him and exact their revenge on me."

"I understand it now," Tomoyo nodded. "And with the situation with your wife being attacked when she was pregnant with Inuyasha that only strengthened your desire to protect your family."

Inutaisho affirmed Tomoyo's explanation. "Exactly, but Sesshoumaru hadn't seen it that way. He just thought I was trying to rule his life. But it wasn't that- I only wanted to protect him and fuck the business- his safety was all I truly cared about."

Sesshoumaru tamped down a very unnatural urge to flush at his father's concern. He was a grown man there was no need to be embarrassed in the least that his father loved him so much.

"You hear that Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha smirked. "Father loves you so you really shouldn't have been so jealous of me when I was born."

"As if you're worthy of my jealousy," Sesshoumaru said.

Niroku watched him with the eye of a psychologist. 'Sesshoumaru is such an interesting psychological study. From what I can determine from Sesshoumaru he's always quick to mask his feelings because he doesn't want to be seen as weak. He doesn't want people to know he's hurting in anyway and puts on a calm cool demeanor. Undoubtedly he would have felt less loved when Inuyasha was born. He might've felt kind of like an outcast in the family at that time and maybe that was another motive- an unconscious motive for why he ran away- not just to run his own life but to create a life where he could feel loved.'

Sesshoumaru could feel Niroku analyzing him. "Whatever you're thinking Mr. Houshi you're not right."

They all turned to Niroku who chuckled sheepishly. "I apologize, I love trying to figure out why people behave the way they do and I find you a exceedingly interesting study."

Sesshoumaru couldn't mask his grimace. "Moving on." He said finally. "So while living on the outskirts of Shinoshi City and going to college I made a friend I guess- his name was Jaken and he used to get beat down a lot until I stepped in- not to save him because I could care less but his bullies at school were blocking the exit and I hated wasting time so I dealt with them and he thought I was a hero."

"Figures," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 'Damn it, all we're doing is sitting around watching Sesshoumaru walk down memory lane- I know we can't do anything until we receive word from that bastard Naraku but still-'

"Inuyasha take your mind off of the situation right now," Miroku told him not loud enough to interrupt Sesshoumaru's speaking. He didn't feel he was bold enough to interrupt Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha looked at him. "Aren't you worried?"

"Of course I am," Miroku said. "But the information we're listening to now is important to understand tonight's situation."

Inuyasha nodded and then began to listen to his brother again. 'I just hate sitting around doing nothing. Kagome…mom you both better be okay."

* * *

Akiko was in the black van again with a few of her lackeys. She was driving toward the Takahashi house. 'All Naraku wants me to do is deliver this letter. That shouldn't be too difficult.'

"Ms. Yamato?"

Akiko looked at the man in her passenger's seat. "What is it?"

"Aren't you afraid to walk in there with only us?" He asked. "It's extremely dangerous."

"I know," Akiko said. "I should've gotten one of the hostages to use as leverage just in case- I don't know why Naraku would run me out of the Saimyosho like that so quickly. He gave me no time to get one. I don't know what he's planning."

Then the van stopped across the road from the Takahashi residence and that's when Akiko saw them. 'Oh great!' She thought. 'Grandmother's guards have surrounded the Takahashi house. This isn't good. There's no way I'll be able to get in there without them trying to stop me from going back to Naraku.' Then her thoughts paused. 'That bastard! He knows that I'd have difficulty coming back and that's why he told me to leave so quickly and without a hostage to use to my disposal! That fucking bastard honestly doesn't care if I go in and get myself killed!' She began to drive off.

"Ms. Yamato?" He called her name confused at what she was doing. "Where are we going?"

"There are too many guards," She said. "We'll be over powered far too easily and I have no real leverage to save me. Naraku sent me out on this message run in hopes of them taking me or killing me. He just wants to make sure I never come back! He wants to get rid of me! That bastard!"

"So what do you intend to do?"

"Simple," Akiko smirked. "I'm going back to the club to get some leverage."

Then she sped off.

* * *

Akiko's grandmother, Kiako reached the Takahashi Residence and noticed that a black van stopped on the opposite side of the house. She frowned as her guards took up positions around Inutaisho's home.

'Akiko?' she thought she felt Akiko's presence close by. Then the van drove off. 'Suspicious.'

"Everyone is in place," one of her guards told her.

She nodded. 'Time to give the boss this folder,' she thought. 'He will find many interesting things in here.'

Kiako rang the door bell.

Inuyasha shot up out of his seat when he heard the bell ring and headed for the door when Sesshoumaru stopped him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"It could be someone from Naraku come to tell us-"

"And you decide to just face them like this?" He frowned. "Go sit down. I'll open the door. The last thing we need is for you to do something stupid and end up dead."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth as Sesshoumaru pulled a pistol out of his back pocket.

'Where the hell did he get a Glock 40?'

Sesshoumaru looked through the peephole and saw a lady dressed in a fancy kimono and a mask. He frowned and opened the door- his glock ready. "Who are you?" He asked holding the gun to her face. "State your business."

The woman looked at him. "Young man, do put your gun down," she told him. "I am here to see Higurashi-sama."

"Any proof of that?" He asked.

"Sesshoumaru," Tomoyo said coming to the door. "It's all right, Lady Kiako is my informant."

Sesshoumaru nodded and uncocked his gun and went back to the living room.

"Higurashi-sama," Kiako bowed her head. "I have brought the documents."

"Excellent," He said as she handed him the file. "How's Shoji?"

"He's been drugged," she said. "Tranquilized and I don't know how long he will be out for."

"What a shame that is," He told her. "And Akiko?"

"I believe she's found away into Naraku's territory. She's walking a dangerous line and I am most worried about her welfare. However, even though I have an idea as to where she may be, I decided it was best to come and see you first."

Tomoyo nodded. "Come inside Kiako,"

She walked into the house and he locked the door. "Good job positioning the guards around the house."

"It was a precautionary measure," she said. "I feel as though something terrible is happening- not just with Akiko but with many other people as well. I've been informed that Kikyo- who was supposed to be on lock down at her house under police custody has escaped. Undoubtedly Naraku had a hand in it."

"I agree," he nodded and they walked into the living room.

All the men looked at the lady in the fancy Kimono and mask.

"Everyone this is my informant," Tomoyo said. "Lady Kiako. She's brought some invaluable information with her. Niroku got up and offered her a seat."

"Thank you,"

"Anything for a pretty lady," He smiled at her.

"Oh?" She said staring at him. "How do you know I'm not an ugly hag behind this mask?"

"You sound much too beautiful to be a hag," he said.

"Aren't you married?" She asked. "Your wife wouldn't like your flirtation."

He grimaced. "I was being polite."

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "If you all don't mind I'd like to finish the story,"

"Uh go right ahead," Niroku told him.

"Yes, I apologize on his behalf," Kiako said apologetically.

* * *

Then Sesshoumaru continued with his story. He talked about how he and Jaken had gotten to know each other. It was a weekend when they decided to go to a club for a few drinks and female entertainment. The club they went to was 'The Saimyosho'.

"Jaken?"

The short stubby guy responded, "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru regretted telling Jaken he was the heir to TRECO and son of the great Inutaisho Takahashi because now the guy looked at him as a lord of some sort and he wasn't. But he let Jaken continue because he could care less about what people called him.

"This place had better not be a waste of time," he said coolly.

Jaken gulped. The last place he had taken Sesshoumaru had been terrible and Sesshoumaru had hit him so hard his head was swollen for a week. "No milord," he shook his head. "The drinks are inexpensive and refine and the women- well the women are beautiful and clean so if you want to sleep around-"

Sesshoumaru hit him and walked into the club. He looked around and was pleased to see how elegant the place looked even with stripper poles. There were people dancing everywhere and the bar was full. Everything was lively. He grimaced. He didn't like too much excitement.

"Where do you intend to go first milord?"

"The bar," he said as he headed for the bar.

"Good choice," Jaken nodded. "If you don't mind I think I'm going to hit the floor."

"Whatever," Sesshoumaru said. He couldn't imagine Jaken on the dance floor and didn't want to. When he got to the bar he managed to find a seat, sat and ordered a drink.

After three drinks, he was bored and still sober. 'When will father just come and get me?' he thought. 'I know he knows where I am. I've seen the spies. He's just being hardheaded but I won't go back home until he bends to my wishes. All I want is to go to SCU. That's the only thing I…"

Sesshoumaru blinked.

There was a girl.

He blinked again. 'Not a girl, definitely a woman.'

His eyes connected with hers instantly and he felt a strange shock run through his entire body. Then she looked away and laughed with some other guy who noticed her.

She was heading behind the bar dressed in an outfit that could only be described as dental floss. Her breasts were massive but her ass was an even better sight.

Sesshoumaru felt his body harden instantly. 'Perfect,' he thought.

The men were hooting now and hollering at her to smile at them and come to them so they could get a better look at her outfit. Sesshoumaru felt a strange bout of jealousy that other men were looking at the woman. He had seen her first hadn't he?

'Anyway, this is a club,' he thought. 'Let em look.'

Then suddenly the woman was in front of him behind the bar but she wasn't focusing on him so it wasn't as if she went there because of him. He was seated at the centre.

Sesshoumaru licked his lips- he was feeling parched.

Her breasts were right in front of him and the only thing covering her obviously tiny nipples were small pieces of white fabric. White- wasn't that supposed to be an innocent color or something?

He stared at them. They were lush… the most amazing pair of tits he'd ever seen.

He picked up his drink, vodka- dry- on ice and downed it.

His eyes moved up from her breasts to the smooth column of her neck and then her face. It was a pretty oval shaped face. Full lips, a stubborn nose and large eyes…red colored.

'Contacts,' he thought.

Her long black hair was flowing down her back with a white feather in it.

'What's her purpose?' he managed to think even though his eyes had trailed back to her breasts. He licked his lips again. 'I need another drink…'

Just as he was about to call the bartender, the woman leaned forward and began to trail her finger around his empty glass.

His eyes went up to hers and she was smiling at him. He frowned. "What do you want?"

Men were staring at them now.

She seemed a bit startled by his voice at first but then the shock faded quickly and she smiled even wider. "You're new here."

"You take note of everyone who comes here?" he asked her.

"Not really," she said.

"Then how would you know I'm new?"

She shrugged. "There's something different about you. Like you're not used to these kinds of places. You look… unexperienced."

"Don't you mean inexperienced?" he corrected.

She flushed a bit. "Gee you really shouldn't correct my vocabulary," she said. "It's embarrassing and a man should endeavor not to embarrass a lady."

He stared at her. "I fail to see which part of you is a lady?"

Her eyes widened.

"Cause if you ask me- you look more like a whore."

Suddenly the men began to riot and shout at him for being disrespectful.

"Now I definitely know you're new here!" she told him her lips curling with distaste.

"How? Because I spoke the truth?"

She bit into her lip and then hushed everyone by putting her hand up. "No, that's not how I know. I know because no one in their right mind disrespects me."

"Oh really," he said putting his chin in the palm of his hand. "And who are you?"

The men gasped and then Sesshoumaru heard Jaken sputtering behind him.

"Mi- milord!"

"What is it Jaken?" He asked his eyes not leaving the seething, scantily-clad woman.

"You- you really shouldn't speak to Lady Kaho in such a way,"

"Lady Kaho?" He looked at Jaken and then frowned again.

"She is the stepdaughter of the owner of this club!" Jaken informed him.

"Is that so?" He asked. 'So she's a blue blooded vixen,'

"Yes! My lord!" Jaken exclaimed.

"Lady Kaho?" He repeated and then Sesshoumaru said, "Which part of her is a lady again? Because I still fail to see it."

"My lord!" Jaken squealed. "You'll get us thrown out and banned!"

"Why?" he asked. "She's not a lady. Ladies don't dress like that so she should change her title because it's an insult to all the ladies I've met in my life. She should never presume to call herself a lady."

"Oh! Please! Lady Kaho!" Jaken turned to her. "Please forgive my friend, he knows not what he says!"

"I know exactly what I say," Sesshoumaru said then turned back to her. "You're not a lady. Live with it."

She was staring at him and then a smile came to her face and the men gasped. Sesshoumaru became a bit weary.

'What could she possibly be thinking?'

Then she turned and plopped her hip on the bar to sit, she crossed her leg and twisted a bit to look at him clearly. "You said you've met women you describe as ladies."

Sesshoumaru's eyes went back to hers quickly. He had been staring at her round ass and the tiny thong between the cheeks. "I have."

"And I don't fit the bill?"

"No." He said bluntly.

"All right then," she told him.

"My- my- my lady!" Jaken exclaimed thinking she was about to call the guards and throw them out but instead she moved fluidly like a smooth wind and stood on her nine inch heels on the bar table and shouted.

"QUIET!"

The entire club went silent and the music stopped.

Everyone looked at her in wonderment for a long moment before she spoke again.

"FROM NOW ON, I WILL NO LONGER BE ADDRESSED AS LADY KAHO!" She told them. "INSTEAD FROM THIS DAY ON I WILL BE KNOWN AS KAHO!"

Then the music started again and she squatted. His eyes darted between her thighs- he was a man after all and his body hardened at the tiny scrap that left little to his imagination. Her hands went onto his shoulders to balance her as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I do believe I've taken quite a liking to you which is odd because I don't really like the men that come here. Let's go upstairs?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her. She was offering herself to him obviously. He'd be a fool to say no.

"Lead the way."

Kagura was reminiscing about the first time she had truly met Sesshoumaru. She had only been 17. 'I haven't walked down this memory lane in a very long time,' she thought.

'Of course that's because I never try to remember things that have hurt me. I always try my hardest to erase every bad situation from my mind and push forward. Though to be honest- I never truly forgot. How could I forget the first man I ever fell in love with? I'm just surprised when he saw me again that he didn't recognize me to be Kaho."

Maybe he did and didn't want to bring it up so that we could have a new start? I refuse to believe he forgot me and the sex we had. No- he didn't bring it up because he didn't see the need to and I didn't bring it up because I didn't want to. Yes. That's why we never spoke of it when we met each other again. I'm sure of that.'

* * *

Since I haven't posted in I think 2 days I decided I would post a very long chapter today. It's nine pages long and I hope you liked it. I really wanted to write this chapter because there's something I just love about Kagura and Sesshy's relationship.

If you haven't realized this yet shame on you! Lol. Anyway, so contrary to what I've lead you to think about Kagura and Sesshy's relationship they first met when he was 18 and she was 17. However due to a very scandalous situation which shall be revealed next chapter their relationship is broken and temporarily forgotten. Then they meet each other again years later and that's when Sesshy has his insecurity issue about his penis being too big and him trying to help Kagura escape her stepfather's clutches. I also explain Sesshy's insecurity next chapter. And hmm… other things are revealed but everything that's happening now- the time they are spending to explain these things are meant to help you guys fully understand Naraku's treachery and what he plans to do. It's extremely crazy and you guys will definitely be caught off guard by it.

Also, yes the name of the city they live in is Shinoshi City and the continent is Shikonoma Continent. This is very important so please remember. I apologize again for just telling you guys where they live but I hadn't thought of it until now and it's extremely important for the plot!

I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to post again soon!

**Inuluver1990 goes to write some more.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	230. Chapter 210: Akiko's Decision

(Sighs) I'm feeling neglected. I'm getting reviews but not so many. I really do look forward to your reviews people- it inspires me to write more and write faster and post more chapters so please- I'm not going to beg but…please review more I love hearing what you have to say about the story!

I hope you like this chapter. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 210: Akiko's Decision

Akiko was driving back to the Saimyosho when she decided she would take a good read of that letter Naraku had given her to deliver to the Takahashi residence. As she opened it- the guard in the passenger's seat took the wheel.

When she read it through, she found she had to read it over and then over again. Her brow furrowed. 'What the hell? What kind of secret code is this? Is this a secret code? No… I just can't understand it. Why is this letter addressed this way? Who are these people? What is Naraku talking about? What the hell is he planning?"

Akiko got a terrible feeling. 'I- I- may be in over my head,' she thought and then her heart began to pound. 'Naraku's after something more than just money. I don't what it is but whatever it is it's something big.'

She began to shake.

"Ms. Yamato."

She gulped. 'I wish Shoji was here.' She was beginning to feel unsettled and terrified. 'Shoji- what the hell have I gotten myself into?'

"Ms. Yamato?" Her guard called again but she was too consumed with her thoughts.

'This situation is a lot bigger than I thought,' she realized. 'And I've put so many women in danger- all I thought he wanted was money but I think I was wrong. Naraku's after something I don't understand.'

"Ms. Yamato!"

She snapped out of her thoughts. "What is it?"

"We've arrived."

Then she looked and saw that they were already parked at the Saimyosho. 'I can't be getting cold feet now,' she thought. 'I've come too far to turn back now.'

"Are we going in, Ms. Yamato?"

"Yes," she nodded. "This shouldn't take long if Naraku cooperates."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Kill him." She said as she pocketed the letter and came out of the van.

* * *

'I refuse to believe he forgot me and the sex we had. No- he didn't bring it up because he didn't see the need to and I didn't bring it up because I didn't want to. Yes. That's why we never spoke of it when we met each other again. I'm sure of that.' Kagura thought.

"NARAKUUUUUU!" Akiko's voice pierced the eerie silence.

Everyone looked at the entrance as Akiko stormed back into the room fury upon her face.

"Akiko, you're back." He frowned. 'I guess she figured that I planned to get rid of her. I should've known the woman was crafty.' He was seated in front of the six electric panels where the women were hanging and Kikyo was seated on his lap.

"Of course I'm back!" she shouted as she put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "As if I wouldn't realize your plans!"

"What plans?" He asked innocently.

"You tried to get me killed!" she accused.

Kikyo looked at him. "What's she talking about?"

"I have no idea," He shrugged. "Did you send the letter as yet? When shall we expect the men to arrive?"

She frowned at him. 'Deceptive bastard. He's pretending as if he didn't try to throw me to the lions, but not to worry,' she thought. 'I know he's the one. Takani was just the person to cover up the scheme. As soon as I find out how and why he killed my mother, he's dead.'

"Well Akiko? Have you sent it?" Kikyo asked. "I'd really like for everything to start happening now! I want my money!"

Akiko stared at her. 'I wonder if Kikyo knows Naraku isn't interested in money? I wonder if she knows she's just being used?' She thought and then said, "No."

"WHAT!" Kikyo shouted at her, got up and stormed to her but before she could reach three guards stepped in front of her.

Kikyo frowned. "What are you doing?"

"I don't trust you," Akiko told her. "You probably knew Naraku planned to get rid of me!"

Kikyo bit into her lip. "Why would I know that? Naraku doesn't tell me everything you know. Whatever you're issue is take it up with him."

"I will," Akiko looked back at Naraku. "I haven't sent the letter as yet."

"Then why are you back?"

"When I got to the Takahashi residence it was swarming with guards." She informed him. "Going in there without any real leverage would be suicidal. You knew that but you sent me anyway."

"They wouldn't kill you," Naraku said. "You have information that could help them save their women."

She glared at him. "And what was I supposed to do when I give them that information?" she asked. "As soon as they realize that I've done what I came to do they would have no reason to keep me alive. The Takahashi men are quick to anger. I'd be a spark that ignites their fire and they'd kill me or take me hostage and I know you wouldn't do anything to get me back."

He smirked. "I've got to hand it to you," he said. "You're very clever."

Her body tensed. "I know I am." She told him. "If I wasn't you would've never allowed me to help with this scheme."

"Of course," he said smoothly.

"So undoubtedly when I become of little use to you you'll get rid of me."

He sighed. "If I feel as though you're of no more use to me then why keep you? Besides if you were foolish enough to get killed while completing a task then you wouldn't be much of an asset."

"Are you saying you were testing me again?" she asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," he told her. "Now what do you need to complete this task?"

"I need a hostage," she said pointing to the six women.

Naraku nodded. "All right you may pick one…" He said and then stared at the hostages. "Except Kagura and Kagome."

Everyone was shocked at the names he called.

"What!" Kikyo screamed.

"Why do I have to stay?" Kagome asked almost fearfully.

"Why not Kagome!" Saya shouted at him.

It was obvious why he wouldn't let Kagura out but Kagome was a mystery. Why not make Izayoi the exception? She was wife to Inutaisho.

"I can choose out of any of the other 4?" She asked him as her eyes trailed over Mira, Sango, Saya and Izayoi.

"Yes."

"I must ask as well," Akiko said. "Why not Kagome? Why's she so important?"

"She's the one Kikyo wants her revenge on the most," Naraku said. "I'd prefer keeping her here to please Kikyo."

"Oh Naraku!" Kikyo broke out into a smile and hugged him tightly. "How sweet of you to think of me!"

"Of course love," he smiled back down at her. "Now make your decision quick Akiko. That letter needs to be given to the men as soon as possible."

Akiko nodded and began to think quickly. 'So I can take either Mira, Izayoi, Saya or Sango. Whatever I decide, it needs to be a good one.' And then her eyes caught onto Izayoi. "I choose…"

* * *

When Sesshoumaru finished his story about how he first met Kagura everyone except Inutaisho and Tomoyo seemed a bit surprised. He had told them that he and Kagura who was Kaho at the time had begun a sexual relationship. He wasn't self-conscious about his body when they started seeing each other.

He explained that the self-esteem problem had come only after he married Rin's mother and when she died his low self esteem became worse due to the trials he faced with women who would run from the sight of him. He hated having to speak about such things but Kagura had already told his family about his self-esteem issue.

How abruptly his relationship had come to an end was what surprised everyone. At first everything was going fine and then all of a sudden Kaho- Kagura had begun acting strangely and then about two weeks later she was mysteriously gone- leaving him alone and devastated. He had frequented the club more than ever and asked around for her but she had disappeared- dropped right off his radar. He left the outskirts of Shinoshi City and went back home.

"Sesshoumaru you're back!" Inuyasha went up to him. "Mom and dad said you went to a study camp!"

Sesshoumaru said nothing. He stared down at his brother seeing him but not seeing him. He walked passed him and into the living room.

He was just about to sit in when his father and Izayoi came from upstairs and saw him. "Sesshoumaru! You're back!" Izayoi exclaimed going to him happy to see him but before she could even try to hug him close he stepped back.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He was staring at his father. "Father."

"So you came back." Inutaisho said staring back.

"I've decided to give up on going to SCU." He said.

Inutaisho frowned. "Why?"

He shrugged. "It seems I didn't really know my place," he said. "But I know it now and I apologize for leaving like I did."

"Sesshoumaru?" His father could feel something wasn't right with his son.

"I'll focus one hundred percent on the business and I'll get married to whoever you choose and I'll produce an heir for the business." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Sesshoumaru what's the matter?"

"Nothing," Sesshoumaru said. "I'm just tired. I've been on a train for hours and I'd like to rest for the rest of day."

Then he headed up the stairs leaving his family shocked at the mask he had perfected while on the train but when he got to his room and locked the door visions of him and Kaho came to him and he knew that he was forever changed.

"What a story," Niroku commented.

"What I don't get is what all this has to do with Naraku." Inuyasha said. "We all know now that Kaho is the same person as Kagura and Kagura is Naraku's stepfather. But he hasn't come up in this situation with Sesshoumaru at all."

"That's because Sesshoumaru wouldn't be the best person to explain Naraku's treachery since he wasn't there when Naraku was plotting and trying to put his plan in action." Inutaisho explained. "I can fill in those gaps now that you know the background information."

And so they continued to listen.

* * *

"Sango." Akiko said.

Kikyo frowned at Sango's choice.

Naraku eyed at her suspiciously.

All the women were shocked.

"Why Sango?" Naraku asked her.

"Yes why don't you take the Houshi woman?" Kikyo said but no one was listening.

"I believe all the others are more important for you to keep," she said and ordered her guards to take Sango off the panel. "If I take her I'll have enough leverage because the men don't want any of the women harmed no matter what connections she doesn't have."

'Akiko's up to something,' Naraku thought. 'No matter Sango's of no great importance.'

"Fine," Naraku said. "Take her and hurry up send that message I'm tired of waiting."

* * *

Akiko, her guards and Sango left the Saimyosho. They got into the black van and drove off. Sango was in the passenger's seat instead of being at the back.

'What is this woman thinking?' Sango wondered. 'Why choose me? Why not Mrs. Takahashi? Why not Mrs. Houshi? Why not Mrs. Higurashi? Why me?'

"You must be wondering 'why me?' right?" Akiko asked her as she stared out at the dark road. It was almost midnight but Shinoshi City was still very busy.

"Uh… y- yeah," Sango said.

"Well you're the one who's life was the most endangered," Akiko explained.

Sango blinked at her. "You- you actually care about that?"

"I may be working for the evil party but I'm not a monster," Akiko said. "You were lucky if I hadn't had a audio device attached to one of the electric panels I wouldn't have heard you tell Naraku that you were pregnant. It was also smart of you to divulge such information, it saved you."

"I- I was hoping it would," Sango said honestly. "I was worried I'd get shocked and lose Miroku's baby,"

"Do you love him?" Akiko asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "That's why I knew I had to do whatever I could to make sure I was safe as well."

"Well you're right now the safest one of the bunch." Akiko confessed. "I do wonder why Naraku made sure that Kagome stayed. I understand the situation with his stepdaughter but not Kagome."

Sango felt her heart throb. "You don't know?"

Akiko shook her head. "I have no idea what Naraku is planning."

"And you're working with him!" Sango asked shocked.

Akiko nodded. "I know he has some information that I've been searching for years for. That's why I'm sticking close to him."

"But he tried to get you killed didn't he?"

"Yes." Akiko said. "But I'm ready for anything he tries to pull."

"I see." Sango responded. "What do you intend to do with me?"

"Well," She paused. "I have a letter from Naraku to send to the Takahashi residence," she said. "There're also some things I'd like explained and I'm sure only those men- Takahashi and the others- only they can give me the information I need."

"So you'll be using me as leverage then?"

Akiko nodded. "You'd better back me up when we get there. I have guards but there are also guards surrounding the Takahashi residence and I'm sure they aren't afraid to die in the line of duty so even if there's a fight my men will be overpowered and possibly killed."

"So that's why you need me."

"Yes," Akiko said. "You'll be what I need to get my foot into the door."

"Don't worry then," Sango told her. "I'll help you."

"It's not as if you have a choice. I'll be holding a gun to your head."

Sango shrugged. "But somehow I think you won't pull that trigger. You saved me from Naraku's clutches because I'm pregnant and my life was at high risk. I don't think you're such a bad person."

Akiko shook her head. "You're young so I'll excuse you for being naïve," she said. "Looks can be deceiving. I'm a very bad person."

But Sango didn't really believe that. She looked out the window at the passing scenery. 'Don't worry everyone,' she thought. 'I'll make certain you all are rescued unharmed.'

* * *

This is where I decided to end this chapter. It's pass 12am and I need some sleep I've been writing all day. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. It motivates me to write.

Thanks again for reading.

Inuluver1990 goes to bed.

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	231. Chapter 211: SS: Inutaisho's Account

Hey guys I've been writing basically all day and so I have like 3 chapters to post. I'm on the third one trying to finish that now. I do hope you are satisfied with all the hard work I've put into these chapters. If you note any errors please tell me and I'll fix them up real quick. Oh and please review and tell me what you think. A whole lot of shit's about to hit the fan!

Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 211: Sesshoumaru's Story: Inutaisho's Account

Inutaisho began to explain how Naraku had fit into the situation between Kagura and Sesshoumaru.

"Well, I already found out where Sesshoumaru had gone and had spies keep eyes on him and update me on his welfare. I knew Sesshoumaru was very serious about attending SCU but it amazed me that he would run away like he did," Inutaisho confessed and looked at Sesshoumaru. "He was always such an obedient child but I'm actually proud of what he did. He really showed me that he could take care of himself and he assured me that he would be safe."

Sesshoumaru remained quiet. He hated talking about himself. 'Kagura' he thought. 'That bastard had better not lay one finger on you or our child. You'd better be safe.'

"It was during the time when Sesshoumaru and Kaho- well I suppose we can call her Kagura since we know it's her- when they were strengthening their… relationship and Naraku showed up at the corporation" Inutaisho said.

He asked to speak to me privately because it was a matter of great importance. He was calm as we went into my office.

* * *

"If you're thinking of proposing another business partnership Mr. Onigumo, I'm afraid I will have to decline as I did 14 years ago."

Naraku looked at him with his calm blue eyes and shook his head. "Actually, I'm not here for that kind of partnership."

Inutaisho- who was now a lot stronger and calculating than he had been the first time they had met now looked at Naraku with cool reserve. "So you're angling for another kind?"

"Of course." He said. "However this may please you. You see the partnership I'm thinking of cannot be declined."

Inutaisho's demeanor became serious instantly. "Explain yourself."

Naraku gave him a wide chilling smirk. "How's your son?" He asked.

Inutaisho's face displayed discontent at being asked about his family. To be honest, he already suspected Naraku of being behind the murder attempt on his wife and unborn son but because he had no evidence to pin Naraku to the scheme there was nothing he could do about it. He had spent some time in prison for killing the man- Takemaru Setsuna but the sentence was dropped and he only had to spend a year visiting a psychiatrist who happened to be Niroku Houshi.

"Which one?" He asked.

"The oldest of course," Naraku said.

"Why?" Inuyasha responded. "What has he to do with anything?"

"I'd think a lot," Naraku replied. "You see, your son's been frequenting my club out near the outskirts of Shinoshi City."

"Has he?" Inutaisho acted as if he didn't know.

Naraku folded one leg over the other, laced his fingers together, and rested them on his knee. "Yes. In fact I happen to know he and my daughter are in a relationship."

Inutaisho had heard about his son at the club and the woman he was supposedly interested in. "Is that so? What kind of relationship would that be?"

"Are you pretending to not know what I'm talking about?" Naraku inquired. "It'd be quite shameful of you to feign ignorance."

"I have no need to stoop to feigning anything," he said. "I'm just weeding information out of you, that's all."

"So you don't know?" Naraku asked.

"No. Why don't you enlighten me on the situation?"

Naraku eyed him carefully. "Their relationship has been sexual from the first night they met."

"I see," Inutaisho said calmly. "I can see clearly what you're aiming for but surely a young virile man like my son can have sex with whomever he wishes- he is a man after all. I don't need to agree to a partnership through marriage just because my son's having fun with your daughter."

Naraku frowned. "Do you think I'm just going to let your son get away with sleeping with my daughter? Such an act should be for marriage-"

"If your daughter is loose enough to give her body up to my son and he partakes of it then it's not his fault. He's doing what a man would do when offered a nice piece of bread" Inutaisho said. "If you have a problem with your daughter having sex, then chain her down in her bedroom and lock the door. You have no grounds expecting a marriage from my son when I'm more than certain he didn't force your daughter to lay down for him."

Naraku bit into his lip but then licked it after a moment. "You're confident that he didn't threaten to harm her? You see my daughter's a sexy little baggage and many men have tried forcing her. Are you certain he didn't succumb to base urges and force her?"

Inutaisho became noticeably angry. "Are you calling my son base? Are you saying he's weak and has no self control? Are you insulting me by calling my son a rapist?"

Naraku shook his head. "Never that, your response to the question is what I was interested in hearing" He said.

"Sir, I do not have time to waste," Inutaisho told him. "If you are finished-"

"Actually I'm not." He said and then he picked up his briefcase, opened it and pulled out an envelope. He put his briefcase down and opened the package. "When I said you have no choice but to grant a marriage partnership between our families I meant it."

Inutaisho watched as he got up from the seat and handed him the white envelope. "What is this?"

"Open it and see for yourself." Naraku said.

Inutaisho opened the package and poured the contents out onto his desk. There were pictures- explicit photos of his son and Kagura in bed together. Inutaisho became angry. "What is this?" He asked enraged.

"It's proof of our children's sexual relationship."

"No, it's a breach of their privacy," Inutaisho said. "How'd you obtain these?"

"Kaho," He said. "My daughter."

"She gave you these?"

"How else would I get them?" He asked.

Inutaisho put the pictures back into the white envelope. "I didn't need to see these. I understand well enough what a sexual relationship is. I have two sons you know and I've slept around with my share of women before I settled down."

"I know that," he said. "But you see, here's the thing. Those are copies. I have the originals and the newspapers and tabloids would have a grand time running your business into the ground."

"Is that a threat?" Inutaisho asked. "I'll have you know that camera's are in here."

"Oh I know," Naraku said. "But no, I wouldn't call it a threat I'm just stating a fact. If you don't grant the partnership through marriage between your family and I, somehow a newspaper will obtain these photos and the headline shall read 'TRECO heir has wild sex with under-aged heiress.'

"Under-aged?" Inutaisho frowned.

"My daughter's only 17." He said with a smirk. "Last time I checked 18 was the legal age of consent in Shinoshi City."

'Damn it,' Inutaisho thought.

"I see you realize the inevitability of the situation," Naraku said. "But not to worry everything will be fine, you see your son has obviously fallen in love with my daughter and they will make a beautiful couple. The public doesn't need to know the nitty gritty of their relationship. They can be engaged at once-"

"No."

Naraku's eyes narrowed. "No?"

"No, they won't be engaged at once."

"If you wait and the public finds out about them, your son may just end up in jail for unlawful sex with a minor."

"He won't." Inutaisho said.

"I suppose money can get a person out of anything if it's enough money," Naraku conceded. "But I'm being lenient with you. If you do not agree to this I will scrape you, your son, your entire family and your business through the courts. You won't win."

"I didn't say they won't be engaged," Inutaisho said. "I just said not at once."

"I don't see the need to wait," Naraku told him. "They're having sex and she's a minor."

"Indeed," Inutaisho said. "But tell me something? Is your daughter an invalid and can't speak for herself?" He asked. "Couldn't she tell him no?"

"Yes she could," Naraku said. "But contrary to what you think about your rebellious older son, he's not the boy you think he is."

"What?"

"Don't think from the first time their relationship started I didn't start researching the boy." Naraku told him. "He enrolled into SCU forging your signature; he's run away from home, he's assaulted a number of students one day at a small local college where he's presently enrolled, and now he's having sex with a minor. Do you call that a good boy?"

"Don't judge my son," Inutaisho said.

"Oh but what else do I know about him?" Naraku asked. "Well because Kagura confessed to me about having sex with the boy I've heard a whole lot about how he batters and beats her-"

Inutaisho wanted to boom, 'That's a lie!' but he kept it in and reigned in his anger. He needed a calm head to compete against such a crafty character. "He's battered her? Beat her?"

"I've seen the bruises on her body. He's rough with her."

"And you didn't call the police?" Inutaisho asked him.

"And ruin your business?" Naraku asked. "I thought it best to consult you about it first. I believe we can come to a decent agreement. Besides our children love each other so I don't see why there's a problem. Don't you want your son to be happy?"

'Now he's playing the guilt card,' Inutaisho thought.

"Didn't the boy run away because you wouldn't let him go to SCU?" Naraku asked. "You took that away from him and now you want to take away the girl he loves."

"As far as I'm concerned we don't know if he loves her. He could just be using her as a good fuck." Inutaisho told him.

"Maybe," Naraku smirked. "But I don't think so. They go on dates and they talk with each other about everything."

"Of course they do and you go ahead and you have your daughter tell you everything my son tells her." Inutaisho said. "As a parent if you cared about your daughter's welfare, you should've contacted the police and had my son arrested. I never expected him to have a pristine past anyway. He's a Takahashi none of us have clean pasts."

"But a scandal like that would ruin you," Naraku said.

"I highly doubt that," Inutaisho told him. "My company owns more than half of Shinoshi City and other parts of Shikonoshiru continent. People will always need land to buy and if my company owns so much of the market and has all of the most valuable pieces I don't doubt people will look over a little sex scandal."

"I won't let it die down," Naraku said. "I won't stop until your company is broken down to nothing."

"Threatening me again?" Inutaisho asked. "That won't make you look like a very good person in the eyes of a jury. I did warn you before about the cameras didn't I?"

"So you're just going to take away your son's happiness?" Naraku inquired. "You've already pushed the boy into running away so he can control his own life. You know- I'm sure that he won't mind if you disinherit him and if you do I don't mind taking him under my wing and training him about my business. He could become my heir when Kagura marries him."

"That won't happen." Inutaisho said.

"You seem sure of that," Naraku smirked. "As far as I'm concerned the boy will hate you if you try to take him away from the girl he loves. Like I said, you've already taken away his dream of going to university. He will rebel again and when he does I'll take him and I'll allow him to go to university, he'll marry my daughter and he will take over my business and expand it on his own. I'm sure he'll be able to do it."

"My son won't turn to you," Inutaisho told him though to be honest he wasn't entirely sure. Sesshoumaru had never rebelled before and so Inutaisho was skeptical about how much hold he still had on his son.

"I won't be too sure about that," Naraku informed him. "I'll be able to give him the things he wants you only hold him back and try to rule him."

"You're to leave at once," Inutaisho said handing him the envelope.

"I really don't want things to get nasty between us," Naraku said. "I'm just trying to make you see the advantages of a marriage partnership. It'd be good for business since many people frequent my club and then the marriage will make our children happy."

"Out of my office and off of my property Mr. Onigumo."

Naraku frowned at him as he took the envelope and picked up his suitcase. "You may want to think about this more when you've calmed down, Mr. Takahashi," Naraku suggested. "I'll give you one week to think, when I'm back you should be ready to sign an agreement through marriage."

"Leave."

And with one last look Naraku left.

* * *

"I'll be honest, I felt a bit overwhelmed. The man was persistent."

"But he threatened you multiple times, couldn't you have taken that to court?"

Inutaisho looked at Miroku. "I thought of it. But Naraku was right bad publicity wouldn't be good for business and another thing I was worried about saying anything to Sesshoumaru- like staying away from Kagura because I was certain he'd rebel against me again and that's what Naraku would want. He wanted the opportunity to weasel his way into Sessshoumaru's mind and with his crafty nature I'm positive he could've."

'Have some faith in my ability to discern evil intentions,' Sesshoumaru thought but he also knew that back then- it was 23 years ago now, he was certain he would've went straight to Naraku if his father had told him he couldn't marry Kagura. Back then he had been young and filled with lust for her. He lost his head around her and wouldn't have been able to make sensible decisions.

"So what happened?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, I went to Sesshoumaru at his apartment," Inutaisho said. "I sat him down and told him that I knew about the girl he was with…"

* * *

"Are you serious about her son?" Inutaisho asked.

"I don't see how that's your business," Sesshoumaru told him. "You've been spying on me."

"Yes," Inutaisho said. "I was concerned about how you were doing."

"Well as you can see I'm fine."

"I want you to come back home." Inutaisho told him.

Sesshoumaru looked at him. "This is a bad time-"

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagura's key turned in the lock of his apartment room and she entered wearing an extremely tight top, navel showing, rips at the back and an extremely short skirt with matching heels, purse and jewelry. Her hair was rippling down her shoulders and back.

"Kagura," Sesshoumaru stood up.

When Kagura saw Inutaisho her eyes widened a bit. "Oh I didn't know you had company. You didn't say you'd have company-"

"I didn't know I'd be having company," He told her.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No," Sesshoumaru said.

"Actually, she'd have to leave since we aren't finished talking, son" Inutaisho said.

"Son?" Kagura blinked at Inutaisho and then looked at Sesshoumaru. He was livid.

"If you have forgotten father you're sitting in MY apartment. You have no say under this roof." Sesshoumaru told him as he went to Kagura. "If anyone should leave it's you."

"Sesshoumaru."

"Now." He said strongly.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagura said quickly. "It seems your father has something important to say."

"Well, he can go home and pick up the phone and call me if he wants to say anything to me."

She frowned at him and then brushed passed him to sit next to his father. "Hello."

"Good afternoon."

"Kagura!" Sesshoumaru ground out her name. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting acquainted because you haven't even introduced me." She said to him and then turned to his father. "My name is Kagura Onigumo. I'm Sesshoumaru's girlfriend."

'So her name truly is Kagura not Kaho. So that's why my spies had difficulties finding her at first.' Inutaisho thought. "It's a pleasure to meet you," He said. "I'm Inutaisho Takahashi."

"Your son is a spitting image of you," She smiled at him. "I wondered where he got his good looks from."

"I've met your father," He said. "You don't look like him at all. You're beautiful."

Kagura flushed and laughed. "Of course, my father is actually my stepfather."

"You don't think of him as your-"

"Father out of my apartment!" Sesshoumaru shouted opening the door. "And Kagura stop bending conversation!"

She huffed at him. "Last time I checked this mouth belonged to me and you have no say over what I do with it! So if I want to talk to your father I will! And you don't want to make me angry!"

Sesshoumaru glared at her and shut the door. "10 minutes."

"Yay!" She exclaimed and went to him. She jumped into his arms. "I'll treat you real good when he leaves."

"Behave." Sesshoumaru said as he took her hand and they sat on the opposite side of his father.

* * *

That's it guys! I love Kagura lol. And I love their story I'll post another chapter soon. Please review. I'd like to thank everyone who has I really appreciate the feedback and thanks to everyone who has hit the story and visited the page!

Inuluver1990 goes to fix the next chapter to post.

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	232. Chapter 212: Naraku's Great Extent

Next chapter guys! Geez I forgot to clean out my dad's car for tomorrow! (It is father's day so I probably should do it) Sighs… I don't want to do it. Anyway, it's 7:00 and I'm glad the sun hasn't set yet so I'll just go post this chapter and clean his car I hope to have another chapter up tonight.

Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 212: Naraku's Great Extent

Inutaisho was astonished at the way Sesshoumaru just gave into the girl. To be truthful, he liked the girl and not because she was making sure his son didn't run him from his apartment but there was something very likeable about her. 'So she's not related to that man by blood. That is a positive.'

Kagura spent more than 10 minutes telling Inutaisho about herself and Sesshoumaru didn't seem to mind. He actually seemed happy that she was talking to him.

"So that's how we met. It was love at first sight I'm sure of it!" She smiled at him and hugged Sesshoumaru. "You love me don't you Sesshoumaru."

He stiffened. She knew he hated public displays of affection. "Yes." He said.

She looked at him and her eyes narrowed. "Yes what?"

He bit his lip. "I'll say it later."

` She folded her arms under her massive breasts. "No! Say it now!"

"Kagura-"

"Now! Or no pussy for you for the next week!"

Inutaisho found himself unconsciously smiling and fighting the urge to laugh. 'My son might've actually met his match. I'm honestly pleased by what I see.'

"Sesshoumaru!" She whined. "Say it!"

"No." he said. "Besides you can't even last two days without me!"

She huffed. "You're so shy! Geez it's your father! Can't you say you love me in front of him?"

"It's not that I can't-"

"Then say it!"

"Not this again!" Sesshoumaru frowned and nearly groaned when she punched him in the chest.

Then the dam holding back Inutaisho's laughter broke and he boomed with laughter. Sesshoumaru and Kagura looked at him.

"Uh… Sesshy-pooh?"

"Don't call me that!" He shouted.

His father laughed even more.

"I think your father's gone crazy," Kagura told him softly.

"No, he's just enjoying watching me arguing with you." Sesshoumaru said.

And then his father calmed.

"Are you finished?" Sesshoumaru asked annoyed.

"Yes," Inutaisho cleared his throat.

"Oh! I'll get you some water!" Kagura said as she got up.

"Pull your skirt down!" Sesshoumaru growled as he pulled her by her ass to him and did it for her.

"Thank you!" She sang as she went into the kitchen to give them a moment alone.

They were quiet for a moment.

Sesshoumaru broke the silence. "Do- do you like her?" Sesshoumaru hesitated a bit.

"She's delightful," he said. "Very spirited- a spitfire that one. Are you serious about her?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru told him. "I think I can see myself married to her actually."

Inutaisho looked at his son. He looked a bit embarrassed. It was nice to see.

"Really?"

And then Sesshoumaru realized what he said. "I mean- I know she's not the kind of girl you probably had in mind for me. She's not a lady at all but her father- he owns a successful club and she's an heiress. She doesn't really need money since-"

"Since what?"

"I was hoping you'd allow me to go to SCU and take over the business as well." Sesshoumaru said.

"And the reason you want to take over the business?"

"Well- I'm your heir and- well- I wouldn't have anything if I don't take over the business. I'd have nothing stable going for me to bring to a marriage and…"

"You want to impress her," Inutaisho said.

"I'd like to." Sesshoumaru told him.

'I suppose I could allow the partnership through marriage,' Inutaisho thought. 'My son's happy with her.'

"Well let me think about it," Inutaisho told him.

"Huh?"

Inutaisho stood up and looked at his son. "You seem very serious about her. I've met her and I like the way she handles you. I just need to go over a few details and of course conduct a meeting with her father."

"And SCU?"

"I actually came here to tell you that I changed my mind about you not attending SCU." Inutaisho told him honestly. "I'm glad you gave me a chance to speak to you."

Then Kagura came back. "Oh! Are you leaving already?"

"I'm sure Sesshoumaru would like to spend the day with you as planned. I shouldn't have come unannounced however I am most appreciative that I was able to speak to him."

Kagura smiled. "Well that's good." She said. "I'm glad I got to meet you. Your wife is one lucky woman."

"Damn right she is," Inutaisho said. "And you're a lucky girl."

"Father!" Sesshoumaru stopped him from saying anything about his thoughts on marriage to her.

Kagura looked at him. "I think Sesshoumaru's a bit cranky. I haven't serviced him as yet for the day."

Sesshoumaru ground his teeth and growled lowly.

Inutaisho grinned. "I see."

"Weren't you supposed to be getting water or something?"

"Isn't he leaving?" Kagura asked him. "I'll get him some next time I promise."

"Next time?"

Inutaisho smiled at them. "I'll call before I come."

"All right," she said. "Have a safe trip back home."

"Thank you."

And then Inutaisho left. 'Father- I don't think I can escape a partnership with the Onigumo's. Sesshoumaru is happy with his daughter- stepdaughter and all I really want is his happiness. Would a partnership through marriage be terrible for business? I wonder. I'll have to discuss this with Tomoyo. Surely, he can help me with this.'

* * *

"So I went to Tomoyo and discussed the situation," Inutaisho explained. "Him and my father were close friends so I didn't think he'd mind if I ran it by him. I just needed to be sure."

Tomoyo nodded and said, "In truth I've been helping Inutaisho's business out for a while in secret."

"Secret?"

"Your father asked me before he died to just keep an eye on things for him," Tomoyo confessed. "It's not as though he didn't trust you but he thought it would be beneficial for future purposes."

Then Inutaisho understood. "So that's where those mysterious files kept coming from."

"Mysterious files?" Sesshoumaru queried.

"Yes, every time a new client would come to the corporation I would find a file on that person. And it would help me decide whether or not we can come to an agreement or not." Inutaisho explained. "I always thought my secretaries were too efficient at times."

Tomoyo smirked, his old face lighting up. "That's because I always manage to have one of my spies obtain a secretarial or front desk position at your business. But keeping someone there over any lengthy period of time was difficult since you switch and cut your staff every few years."

"My secretaries were your informants?"

"Quite a number of them," Tomoyo grinned at him. "They informed me quite well about the going ons of your business. Your father also looked to me to find reliable secretaries for him when he was alive."

Inutaisho frowned. "And you didn't think to tell me?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "I didn't think it would cause you any problems. In fact I've helped your business grow exponentially if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you," Inutaisho gritted.

Tomoyo's old eyes stared at him. "Now don't get angry with me son. I was following your father's orders."

"Grandfather's orders?" Sesshoumaru frowned. "You make it sound like you're a servant or- at least underneath him. Weren't you friends on equal terms?"

"Trust you to pick up on something like that," Tomoyo said. "It's a long hushed up story that I might not have to go into unless the need arises."

"Moving on," Inutaisho decided to just continue with the story. "Basically, Tomoyo told me that if he was me he'd never go through with a partnership with Naraku even though it could prove to be bad for business. He said-"

"I'd rather risk the scandal than get into any kind of agreement with a man like Naraku." Tomoyo finished.

"I realize that this man is evil but I feel as though you would rather die than do business with the man," Niroku said.

"I agree," Miroku nodded. "I still think I see it but I'm not certain- it's like if you let Naraku into your business you know your business will fail or I'm not sure- it's a trust issue. That you believe that man is untrustworthy and will definitely cause overwhelming problems within your business."

"You hit the nail right on the head." Inutaisho told him. "I realized his untrustworthiness and his ability to leave out information that he deems detrimental to his causes from the moment my father had told me that Naraku had been trying repeatedly to get into the business. I knew there was something suspicious about it. However, back then I didn't realize what it truly was. I thought it was the money he could gain at first. I still think money is a factor but it's definitely power now."

"Higurashi-sama?" Kiako called.

"Yes Kiako?"

"Won't you tell them about the situation when Naraku tried to propose marriage to your daughter."

"WHAT!" Yusuke exploded.

"Oh dear," Kiako said. "You must be the father of Higurashi-sama's grandchildren."

"Naraku wanted to marry Saya?" Yusuke asked Tomoyo.

"Yes but I noticed what he wanted immediately and declined him her hand," Tomoyo recounted. "Saya was only in high school and it was obvious that Naraku didn't know much less love my daughter. But then about a month later, Saya and Hideka Takani started seeing each other and it pushed me to threaten Hideka to marry Saya off to a business friend's son. My informants had told me that Naraku had helped Hideka's business become a skyrocketing success so that's how I knew Naraku was still trying to get a partnership with my company."

"But didn't Kagome's mother marry Hideka? Wouldn't a partnership have been made then?"

Tomoyo nodded. "It would have been if I hadn't disinherited my daughter."

'So he thought of that idea as well,' Inutaisho thought. 'It's good to know.'

Everyone was stunned.

Yusuke nearly sputtered. "You- you disinherited her?"

"I did." He said. "It was a hard decision but I cut ties with my daughter the day she said 'I do' to Takani."

"Did Hideka have a problem with it?" Inutaisho asked.

"I don't know," Tomoyo confided. "He never came around and he never asked me to partner with the business. I was convinced that he never wanted a partnership with my business. It wasn't long after I learned that Naraku cut ties with Hideka but Hideka's camera corporation was already very successful and didn't need Naraku any longer."

"Amazing," Niroku said in awe. "The great extent to which Naraku would go for a partnership is astounding. It's like he was drowning and trying to break the surface before he suffocates. He manages to get a little air but it's never enough. He's still struggling to get his head up out of the water."

Niroku's words meant that Naraku seemed to be struggling desperately for a partnership as if he would die if he didn't get one and to this day he's still struggling.

"Was Naraku in some sort of financial problem?" Kiako asked.

"With the situation with Sesshoumaru and Kagura it was definitely a financial issue as well. Let's go to the night before the meeting I would have with Naraku concerning the marriage agreement," Inutaisho said getting back to the story. "That night father came to me in a dream."

"A dream?" Inuyasha spoke.

Inutaisho nodded. "It's long been said that dreams are a vehicle for spirits to send their messages to people still alive." Inutaisho told them. "In my dream my father basically told me that no matter what, I was not to go into partnership with Naraku. He told me that a partnership may look good because it would make my son happy but in the long run it would be the worst decision. He told me to do my research on Naraku and leave out no details. What would Naraku be gaining if a partnership was agreed upon? Money? Power? Status? Popularity? He said he knew I wouldn't disappoint him and that I should remember the words he told me when we had discussed Naraku's 6th partnership attempt- the one I had nearly accepted when my father was still alive." Inutaisho glanced at the clock. It was 12:36am but he continued.

"I woke up, stared up at the ceiling and remembered his words: _**"You're a fool. You will run our business into the ground and all my hard work will go down the drain. You'll be a failure and your children will have nothing because of you."**_

"Once I remembered those words I decided that the first thing I would ask Tomoyo about Naraku's financial situation because I realized I hadn't checked it. I had assumed that his business was doing well but that morning, Tomoyo gave me information about Naraku's money issues. The man was heavily indebted and needed a partnership to bring in some money."

* * *

"So that's it!" Inutaisho said with a smirk. "He didn't tell me at any point that he was having money issues. He expects me just to keep thinking he's doing well. Wonderful."

When the time came for the meeting, Inutaisho was positive he would turn the tables on Naraku. He had already seen his lawyer and made the necessary motions.

"Good afternoon," Naraku said walking into Inutaisho's office.

"Good afternoon," Inutaisho offered him a seat. "Now let's get down to business."

"Indeed," Naraku nodded. "Time is money."

"Exactly. Now this partnership between us would be marriage based."

"Yes. Your son and my daughter shall marry."

"I don't doubt they will," Inutaisho said. "However, we have a few details to sort out."

"Of course," Naraku nodded. "What would those be?"

"Well, I've met your daughter." Inutaisho told him. "Not too long ago actually. About three days ago."

"Did you," Naraku said. "Kagura didn't tell me that."

'I wonder why,' Inutaisho thought to himself. "Well we did and we had a wonderful talk. She told me about how she met my son and I do believe you were right. They are in love with each other. I saw how they interact and I've never been more pleased."

"I'm glad to hear it," Naraku told him. "I brought her up well."

"Yes and I like her so much I've decided to forget the fact that you lied about her age."

Naraku stared at him. "I didn't."

"Your daughter told me herself during our discussion that she turned 18 right before she met Sesshoumaru and she was so happy and lucky she did because she didn't think she could wait any amount of time to- and these are her words verbatim- jump on my son's cock."

Naraku's eyes narrowed but then he smiled. "I apologize," He said.

"For lying?"

"I didn't lie," Naraku said. "I'm sure you sometimes forget things every now and again. Sometimes I forget that she's not a little girl anymore. To be honest, she's not my blood daughter she's from my first marriage and she was at least 4 or 5 when I married her mother. I've never been entirely certain about her age but I never would've imagined she was already 18. Children are growing so fast nowadays."

"I thought you might've made a mistake and that's why I'm being lenient about the situation. We all make mistakes," he said.

"Indeed and I thank you for your benevolence," Naraku said bowing his head.

"That is now in the past," Inutaisho told him. "Let's move on. As I was saying I met your daughter and she's really lovely."

"Thank you,"

"It's no wonder my son fell for her and a partnership would be a great way to bring them together." Inutaisho said. "Now let's discuss finances. I'm sure everything is straight on your side?"

"Well," Naraku started. "Business has been slow and I won't lie I do have a few financial issues but the partnership would help. The debts aren't so bad and your family is pretty well off."

"I see," Inutaisho nodded.

Inutaisho and Naraku spent the next 2 hours discussing details and Inutaisho was just about ready to spring his trap.

"Now that we've discussed all of that we can move onto one final thing."

"What's that?" Naraku asked.

"Well we talked about my business but my son is thinking of venturing out into the business world on his own."

"Is that so?"

Inutaisho nodded. "He's never liked dealing with real estate so he asked me to disinherit him."

Naraku froze. "Disinherit?"

"Yes, you see he's tired of living in my shadow and would prefer to do things his way," Inutaisho said. "I've come to terms with the fact that my son is quite rebellious and knows his own mind. I didn't think it was a particularly wise decision, however, he told me that I have Inuyasha as an heir and so I shouldn't have to worry about my business not having someone to take over. All my son wants is your daughter and going to SCU he doesn't mind doing everything on his own." Inutaisho said. "I'm giving him a couple thousand dollars to help start him up in whichever business he chooses to go into-"

"No."

Inutaisho looked up from his papers to Naraku. "No?"

"No. This isn't the agreement I made," Naraku said.

"I'm quite sure the agreement is exactly as you suggested." Inutaisho told him. "My son will marry your daughter and a partnership through marriage will be formed just as you desire."

Naraku frowned at him. "If your son has disinherited himself he has nothing!"

"I did mention the couple grand I intend to give him didn't I?"

Naraku exploded. "This is not the agreement!"

"It is so," Inutaisho said. "You want them married and they will be married. I have another son who'll take over my business therefore-"

"You are meaning to do this!" Naraku growled in anger. "You know this agreement was supposed to bring my club together with your corporation!"

Inutaisho's eyes never wavered. "Why is that so important to you? You've been angling for an agreement for so long now. What's your purpose? Is it money?"

"Inutaisho I will run you and your son into the ground if I do not get the agreement I originally proposed."

"You originally proposed an agreement through marriage." Inutaisho said. "I have that on tape as well."

"You know I can still go to the media about this," Naraku told him. "Do you really want to be the reason all of your father's hard work goes down the drain? Because I won't stop until it does."

"I don't think the media will find the story so interesting," Inutaisho said. "I mean- so what if my son's having sex with your daughter? If she was underage then the story would have a very note worthy angle but they are both consenting adults-"

"Kagura's pregnant."

* * *

Gotta go clean that car now! I'll try to post 213: Naraku's Strange Message tonight. I hope you liked this one! Naraku's going to such an extent to get this partnership with the Takahashi's and it only gets worst as the story goes on! Please review, thank you!

Inuluver1990 goes to clean dad's car.

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	233. Chapter 213: Naraku's Strange Message

Here's the chapter I promised. Now I will tell you all this at the end of the chapter you really need to read the notes I made. It's important so that you can understand what's happening. If you thought this story was confusing it's about to get even more so. That's a promise!

Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 213: Naraku's Strange Message

"You know I can still go to the media about this," Naraku told him. "Do you really want to be the reason all of your father's hard work goes down the drain? Because I won't stop until it does."

"I don't think the media will find the story so interesting," Inutaisho said. "I mean- so what if my son's having sex with your daughter? If she was underage then the story would have a very note worthy angle but they are both consenting adults-"

"She's pregnant."

Inutaisho paused at that confession. "Pregnant?"

Naraku pulled out a few papers and handed them to him. "Those are her pregnancy tests. She's about a month pregnant."

Inutaisho read over the details. He knew the doctor who signed off on the tests. He knew the doctor well so he knew that the tests weren't a ploy. Then Inutaisho remembered the way Kagura had told him they had met. "I was dressed in practically nothing at the bar and he just couldn't take his eyes off of me. His stare was so bold it made me tingle all over. I just couldn't resist taking him to a special room to further our acquaintance!"

'From what I know about his daughter, she's a dancer.' He thought. 'How do I know that she's not sleeping with other men? Good point to make.'

"Your daughter."

"What about her?" Naraku asked.

"She's a dancer at your club isn't she?"

"That has nothing to do with her pregnancy." He said. "The media will have a great time when I tell them that your son got her pregnant and you won't allow a marriage between them."

"They can have the marriage," Inutaisho told him. "My son just isn't heir to my business any longer but he's still quite a catch and will own a very successful business in the future. The agreement papers you brought the last time said that my son would marry your daughter- not my heir would marry your daughter. There's a difference."

Naraku stayed silent. "If you don't give Sesshoumaru back his inheritance I will take my daughter away and he will never see her again. It'll be your fault if your son loses her."

'So now he's trying to put me on a guilt trip again,' Inutaisho thought.

"I suppose you're right," Inutaisho told him. "However, I have some information the media would love to get a hold of." Inutaisho picked up his phone and spoke to his secretary.

"Ame-san, I'd like you to call the Shinoshi Gazette and tell them I'd like to run a story." He said. "I'll speak to the manager just put me through to him."

Naraku glared at Inutaisho. "What are you doing?"

"Well," Inutaisho smirked. "The Saimyosho Club is about to go bankrupt any day now and people would love to know about that. You got so big so fast and now you're crumbling to nothing. You've threatened my business- that's another interesting tidbit- and I intend to take you to court if you don't drop this ridiculous farce."

"You can't do that!" Naraku shouted.

"Now now, I can do all things…"

"Don't quote scripture to me you fucking bastard!" Naraku exploded.

"Oh! Hello Mr. D'Arcueil, I have a story I'd like to run." Inutaisho spoke into the phone. "You can send a reporter for the story. Also if you can record it and have it played on television as well that would be most delightful. I assure you the story will be sure to raise your business. It'll be the best story so far for the year I guarantee it. All right then, I'll be waiting."

Inutaisho hung up.

"You've got until the reporter arrives to change your mind about a partnership." Inutaisho told him. "If you give it up I will deal with the bank collectors and stabilize your business with the necessary funds to take care of your debts. You won't have to pay me back personally just allow my son to marry your daughter without any strings attached."

Naraku was seething but Inutaisho knew he could not win. Inutaisho could feel it all over that the battle was already decided and the winner who would be victorious was him.

"I'll drop this proposal," Naraku told him. "Only if you do as you say about the debts. However, my daughter will not marry a man who has nothing stable going for him. As her father I would be remiss to allow such a thing. She'll be able to make a better match elsewhere I'm certain."

"No deal," Inutaisho said. "If she's pregnant for my son, I want them married. They're happy together."

"She's my daughter and I won't allow it." Naraku informed him.

'And here I thought I could avoid this,' Inutaisho thought. "All right then Sesshoumaru won't marry your daughter. However, I want you to agree that you will leave my family and business alone from now on."

"As if I care about this fucking business," Naraku seethed and packed up his suitcase. "You'll regret not agreeing to this partnership Inutaisho."

"I don't think so," Inutaisho said. "If we're finished you can leave now. I'll have my bank deal with the debts. You needn't worry about that."

"Keep your fucking money. I'll deal with my own business." Naraku told him and stormed out of the corporation.

* * *

"After that day everything went downhill for Sesshoumaru and Kagura's relationship." Inutaisho began to conclude. "Kagura broke it off and disappeared. Sesshoumaru after weeks of searching and not finding her came home and decided he wouldn't go to SCU and he would focus on the corporation. And even though I was glad he was home and safe I still felt terrible about the entire situation. I had won against Naraku but I had sustained very damaging wounds. Sesshoumaru became very closed off and a different person in my eyes- cold with the perfect poker face."

"At least Sesshoumaru and Kagura are together now," Inuyasha said. "I mean when I first saw them together this year it was like they had known each other before but I didn't know they did. It looked right."

"Can we move onto something else?" Sesshoumaru inquired. He hated hearing people talk about the situation between him and Kagura. It was their business and everyone else should stay out of it.

Inutaisho smiled knowingly. "Of course we can but I believe I'm finished with what I know about Naraku in the past. After the situation with Sesshoumaru I hadn't heard anything about the man. He stayed away for nine years until now. I probably shouldn't be surprised he's reared his ugly head once more. I hope after this time we never have to deal with him again."

* * *

Chief Yamato could feel that something was wrong but the suspect they had- Kikori Yamashita had given them nothing to go on. All she told them was her name and that her and her husband were just getting back from their honeymoon trip when she was taken by a strange person. When she woke up she was in the police station and she didn't know where her husband was.

'I have nothing to go on,' he thought. 'But I know something is happening as we speak- but I don't know where.'

Then an officer came into the room. Yamato asked him, "Have you received any word from Officer Ikeda?"

"No sir. He's not even at his hotel." The officer said.

"And my daughter Akiko?" he asked.

"She wasn't there either sir,"

'But she told me that her and Shoji were together at the hotel,' he thought with a frown. 'And another thing that makes me wonder is how Akiko could possibly know that the woman- Kikori Yamashita- looked like Kikyo. I never divulged that information to her. Maybe- no. Akiko would not do that,' he told himself. 'But everything's just pointing to her. She was the one constantly visiting Kikyo and then all of a sudden Kikyo is gone, a replacement is put in her place and Akiko can't be found. Neither can Shoji. What in the world is going on?'

"Sir? What do you suggest we do?" he asked. "Have officers search for my daughter and I want CSI at Shoji's hotel to conduct an investigation."

"Yes sir," the officer replied and left.

"I hope I'm wrong about these terrible things I'm feeling Akiko," He murmured and went into his desk drawer and pulled out a picture of his wife. "Ever since you died Akiko's been so closed off. I feel as though I can't reach her anymore. I trust Shoji and I just hope that he can protect her from what she's been planning all these years. Where are you Shoji?"

* * *

"Here we are," Akiko said as she stopped the van in front of the Takahashi household. Her grandmother's guards were still there. "Now what we do, I'll hold the gun to your head and when we're inside you handle it."

"All right," Sango told her.

They got out of the van and Akiko held her firmly as they walked through the guards. "We're here to see Inutaisho Takahashi," Akiko told them.

A guard knocked on the door and Sesshoumaru answered it. When he saw Sango being held by gun point by the woman known as Akiko he let them in.

Miroku turned and his eyes widened when he saw Sango come in wearing a nearly transparent robe that hardly covered her body.

"Sango!"

"Miroku!"

"Akiko!" Her grandmother was shocked to see her.

"Grandmother, why am I not surprised that you're here?" She asked.

"Are you all right?" Miroku asked Sango quickly.

"I'm fine." She said.

"And the baby?"

"The baby should be fine as well," Sango told him.

"Is Kagome okay?" Inuyasha broke into the conversation.

"She's fine," Sango said. "All of them are. They have not been harmed at all. But maybe I should explain what has happened so this gun can move from my head, please."

"Uh yes of course," Inuyasha told her.

Sango went into explaining that akiko had actually saved her from Naraku's electric panels. "If she hadn't decided to take me as a hostage I'd still be there and me and the baby's life would be in grave danger. The only protection I really had was the baby's connection to Miroku who is connected to Mr. Houshi."

"Thank you," Miroku said to Akiko. "Thank you for getting her away from there."

"Well I do expect something in return," she said.

"Anything," Miroku told her.

"I wouldn't say anything," Inutaisho said. "Anything within reason."

"My life." Akiko told them. "All I want is your word that you will not kill me when I no longer have her as leverage or keep me hostage here."

They all stared at her.

"So it's her life for your life?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes."

"Then let her go," Tomoyo said to her. "Your life is secured."

She stared at him. "How can I trust that?"

"Because he's our boss Akiko," Lady Kiako explained.

"Boss?" Akiko asked.

"He's the one that owns and funds ISSA- Internal Secret Spy Association." Kiako told her. "I get all my orders from Higurashi-sama."

"I see," Akiko said. "All right then but just in case. Know that someone not so far away from here will know if you try anything with me and will go back to Naraku to tell him. That won't be good because I am very valuable to Naraku's plans and if anything should happen to me once he finds out he'll start torturing your loved ones with electric shocks that probably won't kill them but will leave bruises. Oh and the shocks will be dangerous to pregnant women. Kagura's pregnant so think about that."

"He told you that you're safe," Inutaisho said. "You needn't worry about us trying to harm you or keep you. All we want is for you to let Ms. Taijiya go, state your business and give us any information we ask for."

"Deal," Akiko said and then she let Sango go.

Sango ran to Miroku and crashed into his arms crying. She was completely shaken up.

Akiko pulled the bullets out of her gun and Yusuke picked them up and took them away.

"I have a letter from Naraku," Akiko said to them as she went into her pocket and pulled it out. She held it out and Inuyasha went to her and took it.

He read it to himself but was baffled by what he was reading. "What the hell is this?"

* * *

When Shoji opened his eyes he found that he wasn't in his hotel room. He was on a bed in a strange place. He sat up and found himself naked and that's when he remembered what Akiko had done to him. While he was pleasuring her, she took out a tranquilizer and stabbed it into his neck and then she left him after saying something strange.

'What did she say to me?' he thought and tried to remember.

_**Akiko grabbed his hair and gripped him.**_

"_**What the-? Akiko?"**_

_**In one swift movement, Akiko stabbed the tiny needle into his neck and pumped the liquid in during his moment of shock.**_

_**His shock didn't last long though and he pulled away from her.**_

"_**Akiko! What the hell did you-" his hand was on his neck where the needle was and he pulled it out. His eyes went to her and that's when he understood the old woman's words.**_

'_**So this is why she told me not to sleep with Akiko.' His vision went blurry. "Akiko… why?'**_

"_**I'm sorry Shoji," she said as she got off of the table. "I'm so sorry but you don't deserve to die-"**_

'I don't deserve to die,' he remembered. 'She knocked me out so that she could go and find out how her friend died.' **(Remember Akiko told him she was trying to find out how her friend died and he doesn't know she's actually trying to discover how her mother died.)**

He got up from the bed not caring that he was nude but he stumbled once before he could walk properly. "Where the hell am I?" he went to the window and opened the curtain. He looked out and recognized the street.

'I remember this place,' he thought. 'I picked Akiko up from right there on the sidewalk. I must be in the building I picked her up at.'

_**Akiko walked out of the building and saw him.**_

_**"Akiko?" Shoji smiled at her.**_

_**She smiled back. "What are you doing here?" she asked.**_

_**"You called me here," he said. "Don't you remember?"**_

_**She looked at him strangely.**_

"_**Akiko?" he called.**_

_**She blinked out of her thoughts and looked at him. "Oh! Yes! I remember I called you!"**_

_**"Yeah-" he nodded. "Your car was towed and you needed a ride. You caught me just in time. I was just going on lunch break!"**_

_**Akiko smiled but somehow he could tell it wasn't genuine. "Oh really? Well. You can drop me home and then have a good lunch!"**_

_**He stared at her. "But you told me we could go to lunch together, remember?"**_

_**Akiko blinked stupefied and then she laughed. "Oh! Oh yes! Now I remember! Lunch! I- I am hungry. Let's go to lunch then."**_

_**"I mean if you don't want to-"**_

_**She gave him a big smile. He was shocked to realize how beautiful her smile was up close. It wasn't fake at all. She honestly wanted to go with him to lunch. "Why wouldn't I want to?" she asked. "Not only do I have a ride, you're handsome and you're paying for my food! What more can a girl like me ask for? I'm so lucky!"**_

_**He smiled happily and relieved. 'No, I'm the lucky one,' he thought while opening his car door for her. When he got in, he drove off.**_

"Yes," Shoji thought. "I'm not too far from the hotel. I don't know what this building is though."

So he looked around and found on the desk a package with his name on it. 'What's this?' he opened the package and found clothes, shoes, car keys, his gun and an envelope.' He dressed quickly and then opened the envelope. It was from the old lady who had been helping him.

'Great,' he thought. 'She's probably going to say 'I told you not to sleep with Akiko,' or something.'

But he was wrong when he opened it there was a detailed letter about Akiko and the envelope of information she had left for him at the hotel. It was no longer at the hotel but in the old lady's possession.

'So the old lady's name is Kiako,' he noted as he read the letter. It basically told him that Akiko suspected Naraku Onigumo to be the man who killed her mother. 'But Akiko told me she was looking for the man who killed her friend and the reason.' He thought. 'So she lied to me again.'

'She's gone to face Naraku Onigumo by herself. She realizes that she can be killed on this mission and tranquilized me to keep me safe.'

Shoji felt his anger spike. 'If I wanted to be kept safe I wouldn't have become a police officer! Damn it Akiko!'

He continued reading. 'I am to come to the Inutaisho Takahashi Residence as soon as I wake up.'

"Why there?" he wondered as he headed out the door. When he got outside he found a car and with the keys he got in and drove off toward the Takahashi Residence.

* * *

Sesshoumaru took the letter from his younger brother and read it. His brow furrowed. "Is this some kind of code?" He wondered.

"Hand it to me," Inutaisho said.

Sesshoumaru went to his father and Akiko spoke again.

"As you can see I opened the letter and read it myself," She told them. "But even I was lost as to what it means. I think Naraku has planned something a lot bigger than what I agreed to."

They stared at her for a moment.

"I'll read it out loud," Inutaisho said after reading it the first time and finding it strange as well. "Maybe something will sound familiar to one of us."

Then he began to read.

**"To the 4 Shinoshi Leaders: Bring the 4 Shikon No Shiru Seals to the Saimyosho Club. Your women are unharmed. I will give them back once the seals are in my possession. Naraku."**

Niroku scratched his head. "Shinoshi Leaders?"

"4 Shikon No Shiru Seals?" Yusuke queried. "What are those?"

Everyone was frowning as they thought about the strange elements of the letter.

Then Inuyasha grounded out. "This is fucking ridiculous! What the fuck are these Seals and who the fuck are these leaders that fucking bastard is going on about!"

"Inuyasha," His father called him. "Settle down."

"This is a bunch of shit!" He said. "How can we get Kagome and the others back if we don't know what Naraku's talking about?"

"Obviously he expects us to know," Niroku said getting up to look at the letter. "He believes we know what this letter is supposed to mean."

"You have any idea dad?" Miroku asked.

"The only thing I know is that Shinoshi is the name of this city, Shikonoshiru is the name of the continent and Shikon No Shiru is ancient Japanese **(it's not really ancient Japanese lol)** for Seal of Four Souls." Niroku said. "I do believe I've heard the names of these seals before." He frowned. "But I haven't heard the names in years. My father told me about them before he died many years ago and I was very young. I think it has to do with some kind of Shinto philosophy I believe. But I've forgotten-"

"Wait," Sango said. "Miroku didn't we learn something about the Shinto philosophy of Naobi in history?"

"Yes," Miroku nodded. "No wonder when I heard the name I felt as though I knew it from somewhere."

"Do you remember?" She asked. "There were these four names that I could never remember no matter how hard I tried. I got that question wrong on every exam and I'm positive that my father used to tell me stuff about it but it's been years since I actually thought about it."

"If I'm not mistaken," Miroku thought for a moment. "The names are: Aramishiru, Kushimishiru, Nigimishiru and Sakimishiru" he said. "They mean Courage, Wisdom, Friendship and Love. It's been said that when combined they become the soul of one person housed in that person's heart." **(NOTE: please read the notes below.)**

"So those names represent the 4 Shikon no Shiru Seals," Sesshoumaru supplied.

"What?" Inuyasha put a hand to his head. "This shit's mixing me up. So there are 4 seals and they have these 4 long names and Naraku thinks we have these seals and he wants us to bring them?"

"Apparently," Yusuke nodded.

"Our women have been taken by a lunatic," Inuyasha said. "I'm more than convinced now." Then he turned to Akiko. "How about you go back to him and tell him we have no idea what the fuck he's talking about?"

Akiko blinked at him. "I don't think that's particularly wise," she said. "If a little research is done then I'm sure we can find out what he means."

"I'll go get my laptop," Sesshoumaru said about to head to the stairs.

"There's no need," Tomoyo stopped him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes went to him and so did everyone else's. "Why not?" he asked. "The internet should be able to tell us what we need to know."

"In most cases that would be true," Tomoyo said. "But for this particular case, I'm afraid not."

"Do you know something about this?" Yusuke asked him speculatively.

"Actually I know everything about it and if your father, Inutaisho's father and Houshi's father were still alive they would know as well." The old man said.

"Our fathers?" Niroku stared at them.

"Yes," Tomoyo said. "Your fathers and I have been keeping a secret for many years. It's so secret that not even the rulers of the 4 Shikonoshiru cities- Ichinoshi City, Ninoshi City, Sanoshi City and Shinoshi City of the Shikonoshiru continent know about it."

They all looked at him expectantly. A serious secret was about to be told it would be one that would forever change the way everyone except Tomoyo viewed the world.

* * *

And that's this chapter. I feel like writing another but I don't think I'll post again tonight, so I'll try to post again tomorrow. Yes I brought my Sho-Sho back because I missed him horribly! Yay! and I had to put in a bit about Chief Yamato as well because I'm sure people are wondering what the hell the police are doing at this time. And yeah- for clarification please read notes below!

**NOTES:**

These are just bits of information that I think I need to explain again for your benefit! I really don't want to confuse you guys too much so let me clarify some things that I think might throw you all for a loop.

If you all have watched the entire Inuyasha series then I'm sure you all would remember episode **26: Secret of the Shikon Jewel **(I had to watch it over to make sure I understood what I was writing. Thank God for internet)**.** I was inspired by that episode and the jewel for this arc (the final arc) of the story. When Sango and Miroku explained about the four souls of the jewel and how it came to be- I thought up this idea.

Miroku said the 4 souls were named: **Arimitama, Kushimitama, Nigimitama and Sakimitama** (English speakers like me they mean- **Courage, Wisdom, Friendship and Love)**

In this story instead of putting **'tama'** at the end I put **'shiru'** it should mean **'seal'** since I Googled it. So the names of the souls and seals are: **Aramishiru, Kushimishiru, Nigimishiru and Sakimishiru.** They mean the same things in English.

**4 Shikon No Shiru Seals-** These are in the form of rings that are owned by the 4 Shinoshi Leaders of Shikonoshiru.

**Shinoshi Leaders:** These are the people who possess the 4 seals I already explained. They all live in Shinoshi City.

**Shikonoshiru:** This is the continent where they live.

**The 4 cities of Shikonoshiru continent**

**Shinoshi:** This is the City where our main characters live (of course). It's the biggest and most powerful city. But it also means 4th Shikonoshiru City (Shi means 4)

**Ichinoshi:** It's one of the 4 Shikonoshiru cities. It means 1st Shikonoshiru City (Ichi means 1)

**Ninoshi:** It's one of the 4 Shikonoshiru cities. It means 2nd Shikonoshiru City (Ni means 2)

**Sanoshi:** It's one of the 4 Shikonoshiru cities. It means 3rd Shikonoshiru City (San means 3)

I hope I haven't confused anyone too much. I'll have more notes in upcoming chapters to make sure you all stay on track. Thanks for reading and I pray for reviews!

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter because she absolutely can't help herself!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	234. Chapter 214: Shoji's Anger

I just really wanted to write this chapter guys. I wrote it last night and I didn't post it because I wanted to read it over at least once to make sure everything was correct. I need to be extremely careful with my writing now since it's getting confusing again.

Like I said in my last post this is the final arc of the story. It will consist of some key points from the original Inuyasha series (this is a fanfiction believe it or not! I'm just devastatingly original if I must say so myself. Lol.) Anyway here's just a bit of information that I think would be extremely helpful to you all.

* * *

**Timeline of Naraku's Treachery**

**Naraku's six times trying to get partnership**

Ages: Naraku: 20 Inutaisho: 23 Sesshoumaru: 4

(5 years later)

**Naraku's attempt to kill Izayoi and unborn Inuyasha**

Ages: Naraku: 25 Inutaisho: 28 Sesshoumaru: 9 Inuyasha: 0

(9 years later)

**Naraku's foiled attempt at a marriage partnership between Sesshoumaru and his stepdaughter Kagura**

Ages: Naraku: 34 Inutaisho: 37 Sesshoumaru: 18 Inuyasha: 9

(9 years later)

**Present (Where the story starts):**

Ages: Naraku: 43 Inutaisho: 46 Sesshoumaru: 27 Inuyasha: 18

* * *

I planned to post that timeline separately but I changed my mind. Please enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 214: Shoji's Anger

"Do you know something about this?" Yusuke asked him speculatively referring to the mysterious message Naraku had sent with Akiko.

"Actually I know everything about it and if your father, Inutaisho's father and Houshi's father were still alive they would know as well." The old man said.

"Our fathers?" Niroku stared at them.

"Yes," Tomoyo said. "Your fathers and I have been keeping a secret for many years. It's so secret that not even the rulers of the 4 Shikonoshiru cities- Ichinoshi City, Ninoshi City, Sanoshi City and Shinoshi City of the Shikonoshiru Continent know about it."

They all looked at him expectantly. A serious secret was about to be told it would be one that would forever change the way everyone except Tomoyo viewed the world.

There was an intense silence. It was a long silence.

Too long.

"Will you hurry up and tell us!" Inuyasha asked him since he realized everyone else would probably just stare at the old wrinkled bag for another 5 minutes. "We have the letter and the green light to go but we need to know what it means."

"Yes and if you'd be patient while I gather my thoughts- and I have many- then it'll be easier for me to explain." Tomoyo explained to Inuyasha.

'I don't mean to be impatient,' Inuyasha thought as he looked discreetly at Sango and Miroku cuddled together. 'I just want Kagome safe and back in my arms.'

"Now- where shall I begin?" Tomoyo pondered and then he nodded. "All right, before I get into that I just need to explain one other situation that you all might want to know."

"Does it concern Naraku?" Akiko asked.

'Looks like she's made herself fit right in- as if she wasn't the one who took our loved ones away,' Sesshoumaru thought. 'I don't like her- she's the one that held Kagura and Rin up at gunpoint and took Kagura to Naraku.' He pulled out his Glock. "I think we need to find out from this woman first," he said cocking it. "What is your purpose for working with Naraku?" Sesshoumaru told them as he pointed it right at her.

Akiko's eyes widened. "You promised me my life."

"I don't intend to kill you," Sesshoumaru put them all at ease. "I just want to know why you've suddenly had a change a heart and began helping us. You brought Houshi's girl here supposedly out of consideration for her delicate situation. But you were the one that put her, Kagura and the other women in danger."

Akiko stared at him. "So you're trying to figure out if I've completely betrayed Naraku or if I'm still in cahoots with him and am only trying to find out information from you all."

"Exactly," Sesshoumaru said his eyes narrowing. "I find it quite odd you've turned over to our side."

"I never said I've turned over to your side." Akiko told him. "I'm still working for Naraku but my only motive is to find out some information I know he has. After that I intend to kill him."

"Akiko!" Kiako exclaimed. "Why don't you let these men deal with your situation? They can help you."

"No," She said. "I didn't come to enlist anyone's help. I'm only still here because I wonder what Naraku could be thinking. What are these seals? Who are these leaders?" She asked. "They are all things I need to know before I even dare to think about going back to him. I agree with Inuyasha- the man's a complete lunatic- he's crazy and it's dangerous enough being around a crazy person but he's intelligent and crafty as well and it's a dangerous combination." She told them. "Now that I know that Naraku is obviously not after money I think it's best if I find out what exactly he's after."

"Sesshoumaru brings up an excellent point," Yusuke said.

Then Niroku added, "Naraku could know next to nothing about these seals and leaders and so he probably sent you to find out from us what we know in hopes of obtaining their whereabouts so he can go about collecting them."

Akiko stared at all of them one by one and just as she was about to open her mouth Sango spoke, "No! Naraku couldn't possibly be trying to find out information using her." She said.

"Why do you think that?" Tomoyo asked. "It's a plausible deduction. She comes here with you as a hostage, ensures that her life and freedom are secure, then hands us the mysterious letter and listens in on the information we give on it so that she may leave and head back to Naraku to inform him- because Naraku might have heard about the Shikon No Shiru Seals but knows nothing about them."

Then Sango spoke again, "I don't think so," she said. "You see Naraku sent her to come here first without me as a hostage. She would've ended up killed because she had no leverage against the many guards and of course the wrath of all you men." Sango told them. "He expected her to die after handing you the letter. He wanted to dispose of her. If he- as you say- knows next to nothing about the seals and he's using her as an informant to gain the information he believes you all have- why would he send her out to die?"

Sango had a point. A very good point.

"He even said he was using her and once he thought she was of no further use he thought to get rid of her," Sango looked at Akiko. "Naraku undoubtedly knows everything he needs to know except where the seals are that's why he's asking us to bring them to him in exchange for our loved ones. He wouldn't need Akiko for anything else once he's told you to come to him with the seals- so why not get rid of her?"

"Excellent logic Sango," Miroku thought proudly.

"I suppose you're right," Yusuke said. "Naraku probably does know everything he needs to and only requires the seals to continue with his plans."

Sesshoumaru nearly put his weapon down but changed his mind. "What information do you want from Naraku?"

* * *

Shoji parked in front of the Takahashi residence and got out of the car swiftly. A guard met him at the gate.

"Lady Kiako asked me to come here," he said to the guard and was let pass.

'I hope Lady K knows where Akiko is.' Shoji ran to the door. 'When I find her I'm gonna… I'll think about that later.'

He knocked on the door.

* * *

Sesshoumaru nearly put his weapon down but changed his mind. "What information do you want from Naraku?"

"A knock sounded," Inutaisho got up. "I'll get it."

He went to the door and saw Officer Shoji.

"Lady Kiako asked me to come here," he told Inutaisho.

"Come in then," Inutaisho said. "We're in the living room."

Shoji followed Inutaisho and when he heard Akiko's voice he froze.

_"It's personal," Akiko said. "He killed someone close to me. I want to know why."_

"_We can find that out for you," Niroku told her. "If you'd tell us who this person was who was close to you then-"_

'Akiko is here,' Shoji thought as a wave of relief washed over him. She was safe. She wasn't in a dangerous situation. 'Thank God,' he thought and then when he thought he could smile again he heard Akiko spoke again.

"_No." Akiko said. "I've been searching and doing everything on my own up to now. I'm too close to my answer and I don't need anyone's help."_

Shoji felt his anger return ten-fold. His fingers curled into fists and his forehead creased. 'She doesn't need anyone's help? Doesn't need my help!'

_"You realize that you won't be the one to kill Naraku don't you?" Inuyasha asked her._

_"And why not?"_

Shoji stepped into the room behind Inutaisho and said, "Because I intend to stop you."

Akiko's body turned so quickly toward the familiar voice she nearly stumbled. Her eyes widened in shock. "Sh- Sh- Shoji!"

He stared at her intensely. His anger was bubbling.

"What- What are you doing here!" She exclaimed.

Everyone looked at the newcomer as he walked further into the living room.

"Shoji Ikeda," Tomoyo said, "Chief Yamato's Deputy Police."

Shoji looked at the old man. "Goodnight," he said to everyone and then he took a step toward Akiko.

'Why do I think this guy's about to pull a big scene in my house?' Inutaisho thought.

Akiko took a step back. She had never seen such an angry expression upon Shoji's face. It was almost deadly. "D- Don't come any closer," she said stepping back some more.

"Come here, Akiko." He said- his voice so cold and intense it rivaled Sesshoumaru's.

"N- No!" She moved quickly putting distance between them. "I don't know what you're thinking but you're not going to stop me from getting my revenge."

"I said come here!" his voice boomed.

Akiko's eyes popped wide. "Oh my gosh! You're going to kill me!"

"I'm not but to be honest I'd like to," he said and then she moved behind the couch where Niroku, Miroku and Sango were sitting.

Everyone was watching as if the scene was a movie.

Shoji stopped in front of the couch. "Akiko, bring your ass here now!"

She bit into her lip. "Shoji, surely you can't be too angry with me," she said. "I only shot you with a tranquilizer to protect you!"

"If I wanted to be protected I wouldn't have wasted my time becoming a police to protect you!" he exploded.

"Well- can't- can't we discuss this some other time?" Akiko asked realizing that no one would come to her aid.

"No."

"We're kind of in the middle of an interesting discussion." She told him.

"Is that so?" He said. "Well I suppose I can be civilized a bit longer."

She sighed and let her guard down. "Oh good," she sighed.

And then Shoji charged between the gap between Niroku and Miroku and caught her by the chest. He gripped her and pulled her so hard she gasped. Then with strength that seemed nearly inhuman, he pulled her over the couch and into his arms.

"Sh- Sh- Shoji!" She found herself face down on the ground and Shoji pulled out a set of handcuffs. "What do you think you are doing?"

"It seems the only way to keep you from getting yourself killed is if I'm attached to you." He said and then handcuffed her and himself. He got up and pulled her roughly to her feet then gripped her until she was face to face with him. "Try getting rid of me now."

She glared at him. "Unhandcuff me!"

"No."

She tried to pull from him. "You know that won't work" he said and then he moved to a corner in the room tugged her along with him.

"Shoji! Let me go!"

"I was a fool before and let you and your sweet words blind me," he said. "Not anymore. I'm not letting you out of my sight anymore. Now shut up." He growled and turned her so that her back was to his chest and his arms went around her waist. She tried to pull away but he was firm and she gave up. Then he looked at everyone.

"I apologize for that," he said. "But this girl's far too reckless for her own good."

"Shoji! You're messing up my plans!" she whined.

'What a completely different woman she is when she's with him,' Niroku thought. 'Humans are such interesting psychological studies.'

"No I'm not," he said. "I don't intend to stop you from finding out the answers you've been searching for. I know how important that is but I will be going with you as your guard when you face Naraku."

"And when I kill him?"

"You won't be the one to kill him," Inuyasha jumped into their conversation.

They looked at him.

"For once, Inuyasha's right. You won't be. I intend to kill the bastard myself," Sesshoumau said. "And sadly humans only have one life and so there won't be another chance for anyone to kill him,"

"Get to the back of the line Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha growled. "If there's anyone who's gonna kill Naraku it's gonna be me."

"I'm afraid you also need to get in the back Inuyasha because the bitch belongs to me and he's belonged to me for a longer time than all of you," Inutaisho told them.

"I agree with Inutaisho," Tomoyo said. "Naraku's caused a lot more problems to Inutaisho than all of us. Inutaisho should have first dibs on the man's punishment for trying to destroy his family constantly and repeatedly especially since he was the mastermind behind Izayoi's attempted murder and the attempted murder of you Inuyasha."

* * *

What to say? That's all for this chapter obviously. I hope you enjoyed it.

I'm tired and sleepy so… I'll try to post again soon.

Inuluver1990 signs out.

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	235. Chapter 215: Izayoi's Secrets

Enjoy. (So tired and sleepy) not much to say. Enjoy and review please.

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 215: Izayoi's Secrets

"Get to the back of the line Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha growled. "If there's anyone who's gonna kill Naraku it's gonna be me."

"I'm afraid you also need to get in the back Inuyasha because the bitch belongs to me and he's belonged to me for a longer time than all of you," Inutaisho told them.

"I agree with Inutaisho," Tomoyo said. "Naraku's caused a lot more problems to Inutaisho than all of us. Inutaisho should have first dibs on the man's punishment for trying to destroy his family constantly and repeatedly especially since he was the mastermind behind Izayoi's attempted murder and the attempted murder of you Inuyasha."

Inutaisho's attention snapped to the old man. "What did you say?"

"Are you getting deaf in your old age, Inutaisho?" Tomoyo asked with a smirk. "I've just told you that Naraku was the one who tried to kill your wife and son. Your speculations were correct."

"I was right about it? Where's your proof?"

"I didn't think I'd need it but I'm glad I brought it anyway," Tomoyo said pulling out a cd. "On that compact disc is all the hard evidence you need against Naraku. I've got the paperwork as well but they're at my office."

"What's on the tape?" Inutaisho inquired.

"It's a recording of a meeting between the KBG7 and Naraku." Tomoyo said. "We don't have time to listen to it right now but let me explain a few details you probably don't know."

"Like what the Kotsu Brothers Gang of 7 has to do with what happened to Izayoi?"

"Exactly," Tomoyo said. "You see, like I told you I've been keeping tabs on your business for your father. I knew about Naraku's 6 attempts for a business partnership and when you declined he seemed to have dropped from my radar for a while. Until 5 years later, your wife opened the door for a man named Takemaru Setsuna. When Kiako told me that- I knew that your wife had to have known the man so I started conducting research on him. You probably don't know that Setsuna went 5 times to your house to see Izayoi over that period of 5 years."

Inutaisho didn't. During those 5 years he never saw the need to have Izayoi watched but when the 5th year came around he just got a bad feeling and began to think it wasn't safe for her not to be guarded in secret since she was alone and at home.

"The information Kiako gave me on Setsuna didn't show anything bad about the man," Higurashi said. "He was a part of the army and then worked as Assistant police to the current chief at that time. What interested me was that Izayoi and Setsuna had a relationship together."

Inutaisho stared at him unflinching in his gaze. "What kind of relationship?"

"Friendship of course," he said. "However, something was strange to me about them."

"What?"

"She hasn't told you about him has she?"

"She doesn't like to bring it up," he said. "I don't like it when she's upset so I let the situation die with him."

"They'd known each other when they were young- like from when she was 14 or so." He said. "I found this information by speaking to her father- he couldn't get out of conducting a meeting with me since we're business partners. And he told me that Takemaru was like her little protector. Children use to bully Izayoi a lot because- well because she looked like a doll that they could play with and their playing was rough- so he started protecting her and her father didn't mind at all until she started getting older and transitioning from girl to woman. He noticed the way Setsuna began looking at her. She was beautiful so it was natural to stare but Setsuna just happened to stare too long too many times."

"Why don't I like where this is going?" Inuyasha asked.

Tomoyo's lip lifted at the left corner. "Because it's not a pleasant story."

"Tell me," Inutaisho said.

"Well her father didn't go into detail and he didn't have to because what he said was pretty straight forward," Tomoyo recounted. "Setsuna asked to marry his daughter."

Inutaisho breathed. He had thought Tomoyo was about to tell him something awful and devastating. 'Yet another thing I know nothing about,'

"He of course declined because he had bigger plans for his daughter," he smiled. "He wanted his daughter to make a wealthy match and who better than Inutaisho Takahashi? So when you both met and fell for each other your father and Izayoi's father were quite pleased. But Takemaru was angry. He hated that Izayoi's father, Yoiza, had declined his proposal to marry his daughter. You see Takamaru might not have been wealthy but he was pretty well off and if he married Izayoi he could've given her a very comfortable life. However, it was her father's prejudice for a wealthy match that his offer was declined and so he knew he needed to find a way to get into Izayoi's heart so that she could help him fight her father for their grand love. He used those 5 years trying to do that."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So he got jealous of dad and decided to kill mom while carrying me. We know that's the result."

"Yes but what do we know that helps us to come to that result"" Tomoyo asked. "It's these little details that give a story so much more meaning. You see Izayoi was already too deeply in love with your father to even think about another man much less a friend. Inutaisho and Izayoi were engaged during those five years. It wasn't until Inutaisho proposed during the 4th year that Setsuna nearly gave up."

"He meets Naraku at this time," Sesshoumaru supplied.

"Exactly," Tomoyo nodded. "He went to get a drink at the Saimyosho Club when Naraku sat down beside him. After small talk they went upstairs to a room. People there who saw them thought the owner was homosexual. They didn't really care though." Tomoyo added. "Anyway, Kiako couldn't get information on what that meeting was about but she still found out that Naraku and Setsuna had come to a partnership of sorts. With the evidence I have I can surely say that the agreement was this- Naraku would help Setsuna get Izayoi if he would supply Naraku with confidential police reports on a number of people. Remember at that time Setsuna was an assistant police."

"It amazes me how you obtain so much information," Yusuke said. "It's as if you have eyes in every corner."

"I do." Tomoyo smiled at Yusuke. "I've been around long so I know a lot of things you young ones have no idea about."

"Like what Naraku's letter meant," Inuyasha said.

"Exactly and I'll be getting into that real quickly." He told them. "I just need Inutaisho to know that Naraku really was the mastermind and how he's connected to the attempted murders."

"I understand,"

"All right," Tomoyo said. "Now where was I… oh yes, so Naraku and Setsuna formed a partnership and it wasn't long before Takemaru attacked Izayoi and nearly killed her and Inuyasha but ended up dead himself."

"Where does the KBG7 come in?" Akiko inquired she was so happy Shoji was with her and had decided to help her. For the first time since she started her mission she felt completely safe.

"Well after his death and the scandal died down I found out from the new chief- who is presently Akira Yamato that Setsuna was stealing confidential reports. They don't know where the information went but I did." Tomoyo said. "And that's when I sent Kiako to work for Naraku and find out what she could. What she found out was that Naraku was using the information to blackmail people in the reports. He was extorting money from these people to keep his business afloat. Extortion was how he got out of bankruptcy. Takemaru had helped him maintain his business all for a plot that resulted in his death"

He continued. "Now the way I know the KBG7 was involved is like this- the KBG7 were frequenting the club. Once Kiako informed me of that I studied them- and tried to find the weak link in their chain. It was Renkotsu who I discovered was secretly receiving money on the side for other jobs. I knew that with the right amount of money I could get Renkotsu to spy for me."

"You worked with a member of the KBG7?" Akiko blinked at him stunned. She remembered the night when she found out that Naraku had hired the KBG7 to kill her and make sure no one found her remains since she had been trying to blackmail him.

Shoji's arms tightened around her. Obviously he was remembering as well how he used Kikyo as a hostage and threatened to kill her if Naraku hadn't given Akiko back unharmed.

"I admit I did," Tomoyo said. "I really wanted to find out what Naraku was planning and so for a hefty offer of a couple thousand dollars that Renkotsu couldn't resist, I was able to get the recorded meeting. Renkotsu asked all the right questions for me. You see Naraku had first planned to use the KBG7 to destroy your entire family Inutaisho."

Inutaisho's heartbeat sped at the thought. 'My entire family- he was plotting to kill my entire family all because I wouldn't give him a partnership in the business?'

"However, the KBG7's methods of murder are infamous and Naraku was unsure that he could keep his association with them a secret. If it ever got out that Naraku was associated with the KBG7 then a judge would definitely be able to connect the murders to Naraku who would have a very substantial motive."

"What'd you do after you got the recording?" Shoji asked. "Because I know I've never heard of a case like this going to the courts."

"I didn't bring this evidence to the police," Tomoyo said. "I went to Izayoi instead."

"What?" Inutaisho frowned. "You've been to Izayoi-"

"She knows all about the tape- she actually has a copy of the cd."

"WHAT!" Inutaisho exploded.

Everyone there could swear the house shook with Inutaisho's anger.

Tomoyo rubbed his neck. "I knew you'd react like this-"

"Izayoi's had this evidence for how long?"

"I had gotten the cd within months of your sentencing," Tomoyo confessed. "I went straight to her with it once I got it."

"So she's had it for years," Inutaisho said.

Tomoyo nodded.

"Why?" He asked. "Why didn't Izayoi tell me about this?"

"Good question," Tomoyo sighed harshly. "I thought she would've told you by now but… I guess I was wrong. She was completely devastated by the cd."

"Why'd you go to her?" Sesshoumaru inquired. "Why not go to father with it?"

"Well, I always knew her father had withheld a few details about Izayoi and Takemaru's relationship together and so I decided that I would find out from her." Tomoyo seemed to drift back to that particular moment in time as he spoke. "As I talked to her it was obvious that she was falling apart. She wouldn't stop crying. She told me about how Takemaru had proposed to her but she declined him because she was in love with Inutaisho and then… well…"

"Tell me," Inutaisho said. "I want to know everything."

Tomoyo nodded. "You're not going to like it."

"I don't care damn it!" Inutaisho barked. "Tell me."

'Dad's furious,' Sesshoumaru thought. 'He's- he's extremely intimidating when he's like this.'

'Mom, you've had so many secrets for so long,' Inuyasha swallowed. 'I thought dad knew everything about you.'

"Well what Yoiza didn't tell me was that a while after Takemaru's proposal of marriage was refused he forced himself onto Izayoi."

Inutaisho's eyes became cold. "Are you telling me that Naraku told him to- to rape my fiancé?"

"Yes."

Inutaisho's fingers cracked menacingly in the silence that followed Tomoyo's affirmative. "What happened after that?"

Tomoyo stared at him for a moment and then continued. "Well- she told me that Takamaru apologized profusely for doing what he did to her. He said the only reason he did it was because he thought that she would fall in love with him and break her engagement off with you. But she came to hate him. She wouldn't stop crying because she told herself that there was no way you would have her if you learned she had been defiled. It broke her to pieces when she went to her father and told him to break the engagement."

'I nearly lost her as well,' Inutaisho thought miserably.

"But her father told her that he knew you loved her and that you wouldn't know about the rape if she didn't tell you." He said. "He told her that she could still have him if she kept the secret away from you and her being so in love with you decided that she would do as her father said. She married you and became pregnant almost instantly with Inuyasha."

"Wait," Yusuke said. "Wouldn't you have known she wasn't a virgin-"

"I would have-" Inutaisho said. "But I'd been horny for so long- she would give me anything but chaste kisses until we married and when we got in bed for the first time I…'

Inuyasha remembered this. His father had told him all about the problem he faced with Izayoi when he had his first time with her.

_**"When Izayoi and I met- she had me marry her before we had sex," Inutaisho said. "It was very hard to do because there were many, many, many days when I'd think and dream and persuade her like crazy to do it- but she was strong and she never gave in." He paused. "Then our wedding night came- and you know I was extremely geared up for it. I could hardly wait to make her mine."**_

_**He paused. "I was impatient, and rash and harsh and I hurt her… a lot. So much she had to get stitches."**_

"I was very rough with her and she ended up in the hospital to get stitches," Inutaisho explained. "That's why it never crossed my mind to even think about if she was a virgin or not. There was blood on the bed so I thought that was the evidence of her shattered innocence mixed with my roughness."

"Izayoi told me that she would rather not take up the case in the courts because then you would find out what Takemaru did to her and you would know that she had kept such a terrible secret from you and married you when you deserved better."

"Bull shit," Inutaisho said. "I could never do better than Izayoi and she knows that!"

"She didn't know it back then I'm sure she knows it now." Tomoyo told him. "But that's what happened. That's how Naraku used Takemaru to hurt your family and on the tape Naraku told the KBG7 that it was a good thing you killed Takemaru because then he would've had to think about how to kill the fool himself and he had other things to think about."

"That bastard," Inuyasha said. "He used Takemaru's love for mom as a way to get Takemaru to hurt us."

"He's more than a little crafty he's dangerous" Miroku added. "Who would suspect Takemaru- a close friend to Inuyasha's mother, former soldier and assistant police- would actually turn out to be the one who tries to kill Mrs. Takahashi? No one would suspect Naraku of being the puppetmaster controlling Takemaru's strings."

"I feel sorry for the poor man," Sango expressed.

"I don't." Sesshoumaru said bluntly. "He was weak and a fool. If he wanted Izayoi for himself he should've worked harder not go out to find someone to plan how to go about winning her affections. He was begging to be used."

'I still don't like not being made aware of this a long time ago,' Inutaisho thought to himself. 'When I get you back Izayoi you will talk to me about this.' And in the back of Inutaisho's mind he couldn't stop thinking that maybe Izayoi did love Takemaru as well and that's why she kept so many secrets about her and Setsuna from him.

"There was also one more interesting tidbit on that recording," Tomoyo said. Inutaisho put away his thoughts and listened to Tomoyo, the oldest male in the bunch.

"Naraku had hired the KBG7 to murder your family Inutaisho but when he found Takemaru he told them they no longer had to do the job. They weren't happy about that so they told him to find another job for them so they could get paid and he gave them another job."

"What was it?" Yusuke asked as he stretched.

"Do you all remember a few years ago when the Shinoshi National Museum was robbed and 20 guards were brutally murdered?"

They nodded.

"The report stated that an ancient box had been stolen however details on the box were never given out because that information is top secret." Tomoyo inhaled deeply. "That box is what Naraku assigned the KBG7 to retrieve. Those guards were put there to risk their lives protecting that box so Naraku knew that they would all have to be murdered and who better to do such a job than the KBG7? So when they stole the box we can deduce that it was given to Naraku and he still has it in his possession to this day I'm sure. However, that box cannot be opened unless he has the 4 Shikon No Shiru Seals possessed by the 4 Shinoshi Leaders and the blood of Midoriko."

"So one story links to the next," Lady Kiako said.

"Yes and this story dates back to hundreds of years ago in the past," Tomoyo said. "It's the story of the Shikon No Tama- the jewel of four souls; how it came to be and why it's so important that Naraku never obtains it."

* * *

And this is the last chapter I'm posting for tonight. It was already finished so I decided to post it and now I can go to bed.

Inuluver1990 goes to bed.

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	236. Chapter 216: The 4 Shinoshi Leaders

Thanks for the correction Sailor Peach!

It's early, early, early in the morning and I should be in bed but I just couldn't stop writing. I've got work in the morning but oh well! I love what I've written I just hope I haven't made any mistakes! Anyway enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 216: The 4 Shinoshi Leaders

Izayoi's arms were killing her and she was certain that everyone else's were as well. They had been hanging for almost 2 hours and there was still no word or sight of her husband and the other men. She was certain they were planning something but why did it have to take so long?

"This is getting frustrating," Izayoi spoke loud enough for the women to hear.

"Getting frustrating?" Saya asked. "It's been frustrating ever since we got here."

"I agree," Mira sighed. "I can't wait to get out of here."

"If we get out of here," Kagura interjected. "Naraku is a fucking evil devious bastard, if anything I doubt he plans to give all of us back."

"What?" Kagome felt fear rush through her body. Ever since Sango was taken away she had wondered why Naraku made sure she wasn't an option to be taken. Why couldn't she be one of the choices for Akiko to take as a hostage? It was her and Kagura Naraku had excluded from the list and Sango had been taken.

Kagome was extremely happy that Sango was gone because when she found out that the panels they were attached to could shock a person, with Sango's pregnancy being only a few weeks Kagome had been terrified for Sango and her baby's welfare.

"It's obvious," Kagura said. "Naraku made sure that Akiko woman couldn't choose Kagome or me. I can understand why he'd keep me. I'd beat the crap out of that hoe and take command easily. So it's obvious he's planning something that includes Kagome but I have no idea what it could be."

"Something that includes Kagome?" Saya repeated. "But what could that be?"

"Yes," Izayoi nodded. "If anything I thought I would be one of the main people to be targeted."

"For some reason I think Kagome is a lot more important to his nefarious plans," Kagura told them. "If only we had more information-"

"WHO TOLD YOU ALL YOU COULD SPEAK!" Kikyo shouted at them as she moved off of Naraku's lap.

They had been sitting in front of the 6 panels making out for the longest. It had been disgusting. The five women- Mira, Izayoi, Saya, Kagome and Kagura had ignored them and didn't even comment on their behavior that's how unimportant Naraku and Kikyo's actions were to them. They didn't care. They just wanted to get out.

"OH! SO YOU ALL DECIDE TO STOP TALKING WHEN I REACH HUH?" Kikyo asked with a smirk. "I THINK YOU DESERVE SOME PUNISHMENT!"

They stared at her, their bodies becoming stiff.

"NOW LET'S SEE!" She said boisterously. "WHO WILL BE THE FIRST TO EXPERIENCE THESE MAGNIFICENT SHOCK PANELS?"

'Heinous hoe,' Mira thought.

Naraku laughed as he watched her. She was now dressed in a red silk dress that stuck to her curves and showed a large amount of cleavage. "GO EASY ON THEM LOVE!" Naraku shouted to her. "AND DON'T TOUCH KAGURA OR KAGOME!"

"AWWWW!" she whined. "BUT NARU-SWEETIE! I WANTED TO TORTURE KAGOME!"

'Bitch,' Saya frowned.

'I never thought I'd think this but… thank you Naraku.' Kagome thought almost relieved.

"YOU CAN'T HARM HER YET KIKYO," He said as he got up. "YOU CAN CHOOSE OUT OF THE OTHER THREE- BUT IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE I'D SUGGEST YOU DON'T TOUCH IZAYOI."

"YOU'RE PROTECTING ME AREN'T YOU?" Kikyo snapped at him. "I THINK MY LIFE'S PRETTY SAFE."

'Stupid slut,' Kagura managed not to put thoughts into words.

"I STILL WOULDN'T WANT TO TEST THE TAKAHASHI RAGE AND IF YOU FUCK WITH HER WE'LL HAVE NOT ONLY INUTAISHO'S RAGE BUT INUYASHA AND SESSHOUMARU'S RAGE AS WELL AND THAT'S ONE TOO MANY TAKAHASHI'S TO DEAL WITH," Naraku said. "I ONLY NEED ONE THING FROM THIS PLAN-"

"YES I KNOW- MONEY," she sighed. "BUT NONE OF THESE OLD MAIDS INTEREST ME!"

'Old maid? Somebody slap this whore,' Izayoi's eyes narrowed.

"THEN LEAVE THEM ALONE," He told her.

"BUT-"

"LEAVE THEM. I NEED YOU TO DO SOMETHING FOR ME,"

Kikyo sighed. "All right what is it?" she asked going back to him.

"I have a box- it looks almost like an ancient artifact," he told her as he handed her a key. "It's in the room we fucked in, behind the picture of the naked blonde. Use the key to open the lock and bring the box here to me."

"Ancient artifact?" she repeated as she took the key.

"Yes," he nodded. "It's very important. The KBG7 got it for me many years back."

"Oh! You mean those hired assassins!" She said.

"Yes those now dead assassins," he smirked. "Now hurry and don't open it," he warned.

"Why?"

"You may get hurt," he said. "You must be careful with it okay?"

"Okay,"

He squeezed her ass and she giggled as she walked out of the room.

"WHAT DO YOU INTEND TO DO WITH US!" Izayoi asked.

Naraku looked at her his dark blue eyes almost penetrating. "YOU'RE JUST MY LEVERAGE. I HAVE BIGGER- BETTER PLANS AND YOU ALL ARE JUST LITTLE DETAILS IN THE WHOLE SCHEME OF THINGS."

Then Saya asked, "YOU DO INTEND TO LET ALL OF US GO DON'T YOU?"

"MAYBE," he said to her. "MAYBE NOT- I HAVE MY BEAUTIFUL LITTLE STEP-DAUGHTER TO REACQUAINT MYSELF WITH-"

"I CUT OFF ALL OF MY TIES TO YOU!" Kagura growled at him.

"NOW NOW," He laughed. "DON'T BLAME ME IF YOU WORK YOURSELF UP TOO MUCH AND LOSE YOUR BABY!"

She bit into her lip. "YOU JUST BETTER PRAY I DON'T LOSE IT AT ANY MOMENT- AND I DON'T MEAN MY BABY."

He smiled at her. "YOU'RE SO VENEMOUS KAGURA,"

She turned her head from looking at him. 'Where are you Sesshoumaru? I know I said I regret meeting you before but right now I think I can get over my regret. I need you now. I need you to know about our baby. I need you to save us. Please- I can't do this by myself.'

* * *

Kikyo entered the room and looked around for the picture, when she found it hanging on the far left wall she went toward it and stared at it. The woman was nude; her blonde hair was in wild disarray on a bed of red satin sheets, her legs were spread and a man's head was in between obviously pleasuring her with his mouth. Her hands and fingers with long acrylic nails painted red were gripping his head causing her breasts- full and lush with pink tips- to squeeze together. Her expression was one of immense pleasure.

'Nice picture lady,' she thought as her body responded to it. 'I think I'd like to do that-' she continued to think as she stared at it. 'Yes- even though I've always wanted to be an actress I think pictures- these kinds of photos would better capture my charms-' she smiled, 'And I do have a lot of charm to capture.'

She moved the picture. 'I could become a bunny!' she thought happily. 'Yes- I could become a playboy bunny! I could take nudes and inspire women to be comfortable with their bodies! Oh! Naraku will love this! And when he gives me my money- no- I'll let him spend his own money on buying me a playboy bunny mansion! It'll make a killing! Everything is sex nowadays anyway! And with the Saimyosho- oh yes it's been closed for years! But with the right amount of money and advertising we can bring life back to this place! And then he can partner with my company- oh! What to call it? 'The Sex Kitten?' she thought- 'but then that wouldn't make sense since I want to be a bunny- but wait doesn't Hugh Hefner own playboy? Wouldn't that be copyright infringement or something if I tried to make it big as a bunny on my own? All right fine! The Sex Kitten it is! I'll be a cat! No- a pussycat! Yeah! I need to go tell Naraku!"

Kikyo headed straight for the door and then stopped. "Geez! I forgot that box Naraku sent me for!" Then she went back to the wall where a key could be inserted. She put it in and twisted it. When she got the panel open she saw the box. It looked like it was a pure gold box with rubies and other semi-precious stones. Kikyo stared at it.

'Where in the world did Naraku get this?' Kikyo thought as she rubbed a finger along the stones. 'It's so beautiful. It must cost a fortune… I- I wonder what's inside.'

Kikyo stared at it- almost hypnotized. 'He won't mind if I look.'

Kikyo put her hand on the top of the box and was about to pull it open when Naraku came in.

"KIKYO!" he shouted as he went to her and snatched the box away. "ARE YOU STUPID! I TOLD YOU NOT TO OPEN IT!"

"I- I DIDN'T!" She said quickly.

"YOU WERE GOING TO!" he glared at her.

"I'M SORRY! I JUST WANTED TO SEE WHAT WAS INSIDE!"

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS DANGEROUS!" he shouted.

Kikyo stepped back. "I'm- I'm sorry." She said softly.

He was fuming. 'She could've gotten killed,' he thought. 'Damn that was close- too close.'

"If you knew I'd look then why send me?" She asked.

"It's a matter of trust Kikyo," he told her. "I trusted you not to look."

"I- I'm sorry…"

He exhaled harshly. "Anyway," he said a moment later. "No harm done," he said.

"What- what would have happened if I opened it?"

"Well- you'd probably get electrocuted very badly."

"E- electrocuted?"

He nodded. "I remember when I asked the KBG7 to get it for me. I told them not to open it because I had heard it was dangerous if the person who tried to open it wasn't the right person. One of them- I think Renkotsu tried and- well- it sizzled off all his hair and it left 3 ugly purple scars on his face- two long stripes on both sides from chin to forehead and a tiny bull-looking mark in the middle of his forehead."

"He didn't die,"

"No but he was in a lot of pain for weeks," Naraku said. "That's why I told you not to open it."

"I'm really sorry," she sighed. "The box is just so beautiful- I- I couldn't help myself."

He nodded. "I know," and then pulled her into his arms. "I shouldn't have tested your trust like that- so don't worry about it- I'm the one in the wrong not you."

She hugged him tightly. "Thank you for stopping me,"

"Of course," he said putting a strong arm around his shoulder. "Now let's go back okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Naraku had hired the KBG7 to murder your family Inutaisho but when he found Takemaru he told them they no longer had to do the job. They weren't happy about that so they told him to find another job for them so they could get paid and he gave them another job." Tomoyo explained.

"What was it?" Yusuke asked as he stretched.

"Do you all remember a few years ago when the Shinoshi National Museum was robbed and 20 guards were brutally murdered?"

They nodded.

"The report stated that an ancient box had been stolen however details on the box were never given out because that information is top secret." Tomoyo inhaled deeply. "That box is what Naraku assigned the KBG7 to retrieve. Those guards were put there to risk their lives protecting that box so Naraku knew that they would all have to be murdered and who better to do such a job than the KBG7? So when they stole the box we can deduce that it was given to Naraku and he still has it in his possession to this day I'm sure. However, that box cannot be opened unless he has the 4 Shikon No Shiru Seals possessed by the 4 Shinoshi Leaders and the blood of Midoriko."

"So one story links to the next," Lady Kiako said.

"Yes and this story dates back to hundreds of years ago in the past," Tomoyo said. "It's the story of the Shikon No Tama- the jewel of four souls; how it came to be and why it's so important that Naraku never obtains it."

Tomoyo needed a moment to gather the many thoughts he had. There was a lot of ancient past history, recent past history and present details that needed to be explained but he had to do it in a way that everyone even Inuyasha could understand.

"All right so before I get into the past history, I need to give you all just a few explanations on key terms." He said.

They nodded.

"Shinoshi Leaders are the people who possess the 4 seals that represent the Naobi Philosophy." He explained. "What young Houshi has said about the seals is correct. The names are Aramishiru, Kushimishiru, Nigimishiru and Sakimishiru and they do respectively mean Courage, Wisdom, Friendship and Love. However what you should know about these seals is that they each contain one of the four souls: Aramitama, Kushimitama, Nigimitama and Sakimitama."

"That means the Sakimishiru Seal which is the Love Seal contains the Sakimitama Soul- the Soul of Love?" Yusuke asked.

"Exactly," Tomoyo affirmed. "And that goes for the other three seals as well. There are 4 Shinoshi Leaders and each of these leaders possesses a seal. The order in which the seals are possessed rank from the Shinoshi Leader's wealth, status and power in Shinoshi City. The most powerful leader possesses the 'Love Seal' since it's long been said that Love is the most powerful force, the second most powerful leader possesses the 'Seal of Wisdom' since Wisdom is the second most powerful force, the third most powerful leader possesses the 'Seal of Courage' being the third most powerful force and lastly, the fourth Shinoshi leader is the forth most powerful leader of Shinoshi City and he possesses the 'Seal of Friendship.' Understand?"

Inuyasha scratched his head "Okay so it's basically like this-

1st Shinoshi Leader- Love Seal

2nd Shinoshi Leader- Wisdom Seal

3rd Shinoshi Leader- Courage Seal

4th Shinoshi Leader- Friendship Seal and these seals are ranked in terms of power?" Inuyasha asked.

"Correct. I'm glad you understand that."

"If this gets any more complicated I think I'll get a hernia," he muttered.

"Don't you mean aneurysm?" Sesshoumaru corrected. 'How stupid.'

"Whatever!" Inuyasha shouted.

"It does get more complicated, a lot more so prepare for that aneurysm Inuyasha," Tomoyo warned him and he groaned. "Now that you understand what the 4 Shikon No Shiru Seals are, what Shinoshi Leaders are and which leader possesses the power to own such a seal. It's time to explain who the 4 Shinoshi Leaders were and now are."

"Were and now are?" Miroku's forehead creased. "You mean like former Shinoshi Leaders and Present Shinoshi Leaders?"

Tomoyo nodded. "I'm glad to see everyone even the much younger generation is keeping up with this. Yes, I must say I'm quite impressed."

"Yeah yeah old man!" Inuyasha growled knowing Tomoyo was calling his generation slow.

Tomoyo smirked, "It's quite fun riling you up. Now I understand why Sesshoumaru does it so much."

"Get on with it won't you?"

"All right! All right! Don't get a hernia," he said and continued, "I will now explain to you who the Shinoshi Leaders were."

Everyone waited with bated breath

"The Shinoshi Leaders were- and these are not in order of power- Yusuke Takanishi, Naroku Houshi, Inushomaru Takahashi and Tomoyo Higurashi."

"You and our fathers?" Niroku blinked at him blankly.

"How'd I know?" Sesshoumaru said unsurprised.

They looked at him.

"You knew?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah right! From when?"

"From when he said that the seals were possessed in order of the wealthiest and most powerful men in Shinoshi City, I just pieced it together. It's not all that surprising. Father's known to be the wealthiest man in this city and his father before him had the title before he died. Naraku's letter was given to us so it's obvious we should know about the Shikon No Shiru Seals and then Tomoyo Higurashi said he knows everything about the situation regarding what Naraku truly wants from us so I thought it was pretty obvious."

"What a frighteningly intelligent young man you are," Kiako commented.

Then Tomoyo added, "I expected nothing less from the grandson of Inushomaru."

'Geez, what does that say about me?' Inuyasha wondered. 'The thought of grandfather being a Shinoshi Leader never crossed my eyes.'

"Hold on-" Yusuke frowned. "You said Takanishi? My father's name was Yusuke Takani."

"He changed his name," Tomoyo said. "But his real name is Takanishi and if you all haven't caught on all your last names end with 'Shi'."

It was true. Takahashi, Higurashi, Houshi and Takani which was actually Takanishi- they all had the same ending and 'shi' which meant 'four' like Shinoshi City.

Then Shoji spoke, his arms still wrapped around Akiko. "So if I've got it right that means that the Shinoshi Leaders now are- Inutaisho Takahashi, Niroku Houshi, Yusuke Yoshida who is actually a Takanishi by blood and Tomoyo Higurashi?"

"Close," Tomoyo said. "However, my time for being a Shinoshi leader has long been passed on to the generation after me-"

"Wait so that means Saya is a Shinoshi Leader as well." Yusuke said in awe.

"Exactly," Tomoyo affirmed. "She's the first female Shinoshi Leader."

The revelation was astonishing. It was almost stunning at first but then since it all made sense the shock didn't last too long. Everything was coming together piece by piece. The Shinoshi Leaders of the past were now known and the Shinoshi Leaders of the present had been identified. However, there was a lot more to the story to be told and Tomoyo was pleased that everyone was catching on easily and no exhaustive repetitions had to be made.

* * *

Hey guys it's like 1:52am and I'm just posting. I've been writing all day and couldn't stop so yeah- I think I'll just post this chapter. Anyway please review I hope you like.

Inuluver1990 wishes for temporary sleep

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	237. Chapter 217: The 4 Shinoshi Seals

Here you go guys. Another chapter to consume I hope you all savor it because I'm a little tied up at work and probably won't be able to write more until I get home (5-6 maybe 7pm). Yes so I hope you enjoy this chapter. I loved writing it.

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 217: The 4 Shinoshi Seals

Then Shoji spoke, his arms still wrapped around Akiko. "So if I've got it right that means that the Shinoshi Leaders now are- Inutaisho Takahashi, Niroku Houshi, Yusuke Yoshida who is actually a Takanishi by blood and Tomoyo Higurashi?"

"Close," Tomoyo said. "However, my time for being a Shinoshi leader has long been passed on to the generation after me-"

"Wait so that means Saya is a Shinoshi Leader as well." Yusuke said in awe.

"Exactly," Tomoyo affirmed. "She's the first female Shinoshi Leader."

The revelation was astonishing. It was almost stunning at first but then since it all made sense the shock didn't last too long. Everything was coming together piece by piece. The Shinoshi Leaders of the past were now known and the Shinoshi Leaders of the present had been identified. However, there was a lot more to the story to be told and Tomoyo was pleased that everyone was catching on easily and no exhaustive repetitions had to be made.

"Moving on-"

"Wait," Yusuke said stopping him. "If you disinherited your daughter Saya wouldn't that relinquish her title as a Shinoshi Leader?"

"No the blood is the most important factor," Tomoyo explained. "When Mother Midoriko extracted the 4 souls and put them in the seals she needed to use our blood to finish the extraction because remember she didn't have much energy left. That's why we can be the only ones to possess the seals with the exception of Midoriko's female blood relation."

'Who's Midoriko's female blood relation?' Sesshoumar wondered as he tried to put the piece together.

"So her being disinherited doesn't matter?" He asked.

"Not at all. And in any case I love my daughter so much I could never keep her disinherited forever," Tomoyo explained. "When she divorced Takani I gave her back her inheritance about a year later."

"All right I have a question," Inutaisho spoke. "If the other men in my set and I are Shinoshi Leaders then why didn't we know about all of this? Why don't we have the Shikon No Shiru Seals?"

"Excellent question," Tomoyo commented. "It's because your fathers and I wanted to give you all and your grandchildren a different life. We wanted to keep the secrets in the past so that you would never have to experience the overwhelming responsibilities we had and there are also things we still don't know about the seals. It's not easy wielding these seals and your life would constantly be in danger if anyone found out about the seals. It's because these 4 seals when combined form a key to open an ancient box- yes the same ancient box Naraku has in his possession. This box has the Shikon No Tama sealed inside of it. The only way to break the seal is if the 4 seals are used, however not just any person can use the seals to unlock the box and take hold of the Shikon Jewel- there are a few other details to this but only a female with the blood of Midoriko combined with the four seals has the power to open the box."

'I can't figure out who the blood relation of Midoriko could be,' Sesshoumaru was still thinking.

There was a moment of silence before Akiko spoke. "All right. We know who the Shinoshi Leaders are now- back then and now- but who would be the female with the blood of Midoriko?"

They looked at her and then at Tomoyo.

"Well-" Tomoyo said. "If I'm not mistaken and I'm certain I'm not- Midoriko married a man named Kisuke Takanishi."

Everyone froze and then Inuyasha who pieced everything together a lot more quickly than ever shouted as he shot from his seat, "SHIT! KAGOME'S IN DANGER!"

"Inuyasha!" His father called. "Calm down!"

"I'VE BEEN CALM FOR ALMOST THREE HOURS!" He shouted as his fingers curled into fists, then he tried to relax and keep his head. He had always been the most emotional Takahashi male- he blamed it on his mother who was emotional to practically everything. It was in his blood to react in such a way. "If that Midoriko woman married a Takanishi and Kagome's father is the son of Yusuke Takanishi that means Kagome has the blood of Midoriko running through her veins and she's a female obviously- and so that makes her eligible for being used as someone who could wield the four seals and unlock the box to obtain the Shikon Jewel."

"At first I had wondered if you truly were a Takahashi- because you're not as calm and collected as your father and brother however, I'm convinced that you are since you've put the connection together so quickly. Not many could get it as fast as you did."

"It's because it's Kagome," Sango said. "Inuyasha's the most responsive and intelligent person when he's with Kagome or when something's happening that involves Kagome."

"Inuyasha-" Yusuke called to him. "Everything will be fine. Now we understand exactly why Kagome's the safest hostage. It's this connection. Naraku won't dare to harm her."

"I know but how do we know that her wielding those seals and opening that box won't kill her?" He asked thinking of the worst.

He had a point. Inuyasha had an excellent point.

"I doubt Naraku will give a fuck if she dies once he has the jewel." Inuyasha felt his throat tighten but he swallowed the pain away. The thought of losing Kagome in such a way was devastating. The thought of losing Kagome in any way was devastating.

An eerie hush came over the group. Inuyasha's point had penetrated them completely. He was so right. Naraku definitely wouldn't care if Kagome died if he forced her to use the seals to open the box.

"Didn't Higurashi-sama say that there are a few other details concerning the female with Midoriko's blood?" Kiako asked.

Tomoyo nodded. "I did," Tomoyo said.

"Could one of those details be that she won't die if she's the one that opens the box?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"I'm honestly not sure," Tomoyo told him. "The other details are determined on her inner personality and- her inner strength. If she's strong enough she won't die but if she's weak I'm afraid…"

"She'll die," Sesshoumaru finished.

The hush was devastating.

"So that's why Naraku told me I couldn't pick Kagome as a hostage," Akiko said breaking the silence.

All heads turned to her automatically. Shoji looked down at her.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha snapped at her. He was already furious that Kagome was being put in such a dangerous position all because of her blood and connections to Midoriko.

"Before I came here I was at the Saimyosho with Naraku," Akiko told them. "I needed a hostage to bring with me here to use as protection against you all. He told me that out of the six women- Mira Houshi, Sango Taijiya, Kagome and Saya Higurashi, Izayoi Takahashi and Kagura Wind I couldn't choose Kagome or Kagura." She said. "I understood why I couldn't choose Kagura but the younger Higurashi female was a mystery. Why couldn't I take her? And then I chose Sango Taijiya because I never had wanted to take her away from the school in the first place but Kikyo had insisted and I also found out that Sango is pregnant and a shock could cause her to lose her baby. But now I understand why Naraku wanted to keep Kagome. It's definitely the connection."

"We have to do something!" Inuyasha said. "We have to do something now! Naraku obviously knows about Kagome's blood that's why he told Yamato not to take her. I know we don't have all the details and there's a lot of past and back story that we probably should know but damn it if I have to wait here another moment I'm gonna lose it!"

"I agree," Sesshoumaru said. "Hearing that Kagura was also excluded from being Ms. Yamato's hostage worries me and Kagura might not think I know but I do know she's pregnant and if she's attached to a shock panel she too is at a high risk of losing our child. I can't have that."

"Does everyone else feel the same about this?" Tomoyo asked them.

"Yes," Inutaisho said. "I hate the thought of Izayoi or any other woman being tortured in any kind of way."

"Indeed," Niroku nodded. "I want to bring Mira back right now"

"Definitely," Yusuke said. "Saya and I've been intimate, she could be pregnant as well and even if she isn't I don't want her in Naraku's hold any longer."

"It's those seals that are holding us back though," Inutaisho said. "We don't have them- at least I know I don't have one."

"That's because your fathers entrusted me with them," Tomoyo confessed and then touched Kiako's arm.

"Yes sir?"

"Go into the trunk of my vehicle, there's a box there bring it to me please."

"Right away."

"And be careful with it." He said. "I don't want you hurt."

"Of course." She nodded and left the house.

"A box?" Shoji frowned.

Tomoyo nodded. "I have the seals with me." He said. "I didn't think I would have to bring them out. I at first didn't realize just how much Naraku knew about the seals and the past of Shikonoshiru Continent but now that I know, there's no other way. And we were so close to keeping the secret buried in the past. You all were living such wonderful lives. If Naraku hadn't been around Inushomaru's plan would've went smoothly."

"My dad's plan?" Inutaisho spoke.

"Yes. The plan was simple. No one was talking about Shikonoshiru's ancient past and how Ancient Midoriko brought the Shikon No Tama into the world. No one remembered Mother Midoriko's sacrifice to bring peace to the anarchist Shikonoshiru continent by using the Shikon No Tama to split the land into 4 cities and appoint rulers to govern and keep the peace. No one would know about how the Shikon No Tama was sealed away by extracting the four souls from the jewel and putting them into the Shikon No Shiru Seals which the 4 Shinoshi Leaders of Shinoshi City would possess and protect. When Mother Midoriko split the land into the cities- she felt her energy fading so she used the last of it to extract the souls, put them into the seals, lock away the Shikon No Tama and appoint us – me and your fathers- Inushomaru, Naroku and Yusuke Takanishi- as Shinoshi Leaders. Your father's plan was to keep everything a secret. We wouldn't meet unless we had to. Yusuke Takanishi changed his name to Takani as a precaution so no one could pick up that he was one of the Shinoshi leaders and that his mother had been Mother Midoriko. Then we thought about joining the four Shinoshi leaders by marriage and then blood to ultimately terminate the title of 'Shinoshi Leader'. To do that our children would have to marry."

Everyone looked at Inuyasha.

He frowned because he didn't catch what was just said. "What?" he asked.

"You mean you don't understand?" Sesshoumaru queried.

"I kind of lost track between the extraction of the souls and the locking away the jewel," Inuyasha confessed.

"He just said that they- the men in grandfather and Tomoyo Higurashi's set thought about joining the Shinoshi Leaders by marriage and then blood to terminate the title of Shinoshi Leaders," Sesshoumaru repeated.

"Wait!" Inuyasha said finally understanding. "So Kagome and I were already slated to be together from grandfather's time?"

"Sort of," Tomoyo said. "You weren't born at the time however we- the past Shinoshi leaders had discussed it. I'm the last of the past Shinoshi Leaders and so I was trying to put the plan in action. Earlier this year I thought about going to Inutaisho and proposing that he let one of his sons- marry my granddaughter Kagome."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I would've proposed it as a great business partnership through marriage not as a way to join the Shinoshi leaders in order to terminate it completely." He said. "However, you and Kagome met quite well on your own and everything flowed quite naturally for you two and I was pleased that I didn't have to propose an omiai- a traditional custom in which unattached individuals are introduced to each other to consider the possibility of marriage."

"Well shit," Inuyasha muttered. "I never would've accepted to one of those things. I was with Kikyo when I met Kagome and even though I wasn't really serious with my relationship with Kikyo I know that if dad actually asked me to go to that thing I'd fight against it. Me and Kagome's relationship probably wouldn't be what it is today if you stepped in."

"I know," Tomoyo said. "That's why I was glad that I had waited instead of rushing right into things like I always do. I'm not a man to waste time and so I was more than ready to make the proposal but I waited instead and you two seem to be really into each other."

"So if Inuyasha and Kagome were to marry," Miroku said, "Then the Higurashi's and the Takahashi's would be joined by marriage, when they have their first child they'd be joined by blood."

"Yes, and by a strange twist of fate the Higurashi's and the Takanishi's were joined- not by marriage but their children- Kagome and the boy- Souta. And Houshi- well you and your girlfriend are pretty much okay and don't really need a marriage with a Takanishi, a Higurashi or a Takahashi. However, if your child's a girl and Kagome and Inuyasha have a boy then a marriage would completely terminate the title of Shinoshi Leader."

"Uh how about we wait until our children grow to make marriage choices of their own?" Sango asked. "I don't think I mind a marriage with Kagome and Inuyasha's family but I think my child has a right to make his or her own decision."

"Here here!" Miroku agreed.

"All right then," Tomoyo smiled at them. "But that's what the original plan was however, Naraku has messed up everything. You all weren't supposed to know. I really didn't want you all to know about these seals and the power you all secretly possess but I suppose everything happens for a reason. Who knows? Maybe this is happening so the Shikon No Tama can be completely destroyed from this world." He said.

And then Kiako returned with the box. It wasn't a very big box but the lock was round and looked like something had to be pushed into it but not a regular key in order to open it.

"Thank you," He said as he took the box and put it on the coffee table. "I had this box created in order to house the other seals."

"The other seals?" Akiko inquired as she pulled Shoji closer so they could see what was going on clearly.

"I have my own," he said as he removed the gold link chain from around his neck. When he took it off they saw a small ring attached to it and he took it off and put it on the middle finger of his right hand. "This is my ring," he showed them the gold crescent shaped ring for Wisdom embossed on the center. "Only me, Saya or the female blood relation of Midoriko can open this box," he said and then looked at Inutaisho, Yusuke and Houshi. "Only you three, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku or the female blood relation of Midoriko can wear your seals." He said. "However only the female blood relation can wear all four of the seals and combine them in order to open the box and obtain the Shikon No Tama and that would be Kagome."

Then they watched as he balled his fist, pushed the head of the ring into the spot where a key would go and he turned it slowly to the right in a clockwise motion. The lock clicked and the box opened.

They looked inside and there were three rings all small but in different shapes. The Love Seal Ring was made of diamond and had a split heart but it was two rings put together to form one ring and a complete heart. The Courage Seal was silver and had two embossed fishes forming a circle and water swirling around them and the Friendship Seal was Bronze and had two embossed hands shaking.

"Niroku Houshi, your father's ring is the Friendship Seal," he said. "It's the Bronze ring. Take it and put it on the smallest finger on your right hand."

Niroku did as told and put it on his hand. He stared at it for a long time. It suit him he realized and he could feel a strange power in his veins.

"Yusuke your seal is the Courage Seal, it's silver," Tomoyo said. "Put it on your right index finger."

Yusuke also did as instructed and a buzz of energy surged through his hand. "I feel something strange-"

"The soul of Courage is becoming use to your body," he said. "All the seals will give you a strange sensation but it will fade after a few moments. And lastly, Inutaisho your ring is the Love Seal,"

"All two of them," Inutaisho said picking up the two rings.

"They connect to form one," Tomoyo told him. "That will go onto your right ring finger."

He put it on and a sharp shock went through him. "Is it supposed to feel like a dagger stabbed my heart?" he growled lowly.

"Well your seal is the most powerful," Tomoyo told him. "However it will take to you soon." Then he closed the box. "I have now given you three your seals. My seal doesn't hold much power any longer since Saya is the present Shinoshi Leader for the Courage Seal. We can move forward to rescuing the women now or I can tell you all about why these rings should never get into Naraku's hands.

"Tell us later," Inuyasha said. "Let's get our women out of there and then deal with the consequences afterwards."

"Do these rings have any special powers?" Niroku asked.

"I don't think so," Tomoyo said. "They were only meant to be used to open the box that holds the Shikon No Tama- that jewel has all the power."

Shoji spoke then, "That's why Naraku wants those seals".

"Yes but why does he want the Shikon No Tama?" Akiko asked.

"I believe," Tomoyo said. "He wants to rule the Shikonoshiru Continent. He probably wants to turn it into a dictatorship where he makes all the rules and the decisions and everyone else be damned.

"He'd have to take over the other three cities right?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Ichinoshi City, Ninoshi City and Sanoshi City."

Tomoyo nodded, "Yes and that won't be difficult with the jewel in his possession. We also need to be careful as to what he will wish for. I don't know what that could be. On top of that the jewel has been sealed away for more than 50 years; I don't know what kind of powers just its aura could have once it's released from the box."

"Auras?" Inuyasha frowned.

"Shinoshi City is the birth place of the Shikon No Tama. The Shikon No Tama was formed by Ancient Midoriko who fought hundreds and hundreds of demons and in the end forced the jewel out of her body containing the souls of those demons and her soul as well. Shinoshi City was built over the bones of demons that Midoriko killed- Shinoshi City was built over Midoriko's battlefield. The energy those dead demons had have been sealed by various monks a long time ago but the Shikon No Tama's aura could destroy those seals and the demon energies will feed off of the jewel's energy and I fear may bring back to life demons that were long killed by Ancient Midoriko. If that happens I fear for the worst-"

"Then we have to stop that from happening!" Sango said.

"Yes, we have to somehow prevent it," Tomoyo agreed. "If there was just someone who could get close enough to Naraku to kill him once the women are safe then we won't have to worry about facing such devastation. It'll be a blood bath if those demons are brought back to life."

* * *

Now there are 2 paths I can take to lead this story into some major action because so far it's been a lot of talking- very important talking of course.

**I'LL LET YOU ALL DECIDE:**

Should I: 1) Give you all the back story on Ancient Midoriko and Mother Midoriko and tell you what Naraku plans to do with the seals and the Shikon no Tama. Then have the men go to the Saimyosho to face Naraku? or…

2) Have the men head straight to the Saimyosho to face Naraku and learn about the back stories while there?

IT'S UP TO YOU ALL TO TELL ME WHICH PATH TO TAKE BECAUSE I DON'T MIND DOING MORE BACK STORY BUT I CAN ALSO DO MORE ACTION SO CHOOSE! **BACK STORY OR ACTION**? REVIEW TO SUBMIT YOUR ANSWER TO THE PATH YOU THINK I SHOULD TAKE PLEASE REVIEW. THE FATE OF EVERYONE DEPENDS ON YOU- WELL ME BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. LOL.

Inuluver1990 goes to wait for a path to take.

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	238. Chapter 218: Face Behind The Mask

To The Saimyosho it is! Enjoy as more drama- more story- more aw geez! More confusion enfolds! Read, Enjoy, Review!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 218: Face behind the Mask

Sesshoumaru had gone upstairs one last time to check on Rin. She wasn't alone, Yusuke Yoshida's two sons were with her and they were talking.

"Were you really scared Shippo?" Rin asked him interestedly.

"No." Shippo lied.

"Stop lying Shippo," Souta said to him. "If I was scared then you were definitely scared."

Shippo huffed at him. "I wasn't scared!"

"Well I think it's okay to be a little scared if someone in a strange van's chasing after you and bumping into your car," Rin said playing with her doll. "I know I was scared when those bad men took my mommy away and left me home alone. But then daddy came so quick and I didn't feel scared anymore. He said he was going to save mommy."

"You think he can?" Souta asked her.

"Of course he can!" She shouted at him. "My daddy is the strongest and scariest man in all of Shinoshi! No one dares to mess with my daddy! That Naru-Naru evil man's going to get his butt kicked!"

Sesshoumaru listened to her from outside the door and a smile came to his face. He heard someone coming- he recognized the person as Yusuke.

"These children are really something aren't they?"

Sesshoumaru didn't respond. Rin certainly had a lot of faith in him. He just hoped he wouldn't disappoint her. He opened the door and walked in.

When Rin saw him she jumped up and ran to him. "DADDY!"

He pulled her up into his arms. "Rin daddy has to tell you something."

"Okay," she said.

"I'm going to go rescue Kagura-"

"Mommy!" she corrected.

"Yes, your mother," he said. "While I'm gone I will be leaving you with a girl named Sango Taijiya- she's Kagome's best friend."

"Where's Ms. Kagome anyway?" Rin frowned. "I haven't seen her in a long time."

"She's with your mother," he told her. "We are going to bring her back too."

"Oh- okay," Rin said. "And who's that man?" she pointed to Yusuke who was talking to Shippo and Souta.

"That's the boys' father and Kagome's father as well."

"Really?"

"Yes," he responded. "You and the two boys will stay here with Ms. Taijiya all right?"

"Okay daddy," she said.

"Now I have to go," he began to put her down but she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "Rin-"

"I love you daddy," she whispered in his ear.

Sesshoumaru felt his throat tighten a bit. "So do I Rin."

"And I love mommy too,"

"So do I," he said.

"And be safe?"

"Of course,"

"Don't die."

He pulled her enough to look in her eyes, she was trying so hard not to cry. She was definitely his little girl- trying to put on a serious face. He gave her one of his rare smiles.

"I'm your father," he told her. "I won't die."

"You promise?"

"Yes Rin I promise." Then he put her down. Kneeling he kissed her tiny cheek. "You be good for Ms. Taijiya all right?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Okay," And then he straightened and walked out of the room. Yusuke finished up and left quickly.

* * *

Soon everyone was in a car and was speeding down the road. Akiko and Shoji had left first to set the stage for whatever was to come.

Even though they were in separate vehicles Inutaisho, Yusuke and Niroku looked at their rings. They could feel the power rushing through their veins. They didn't know what was in store for them but whatever it was they knew they had to mentally prepare for the worst. Every single one of them had weapons on their person that were provided by Tomoyo. They had daggers, guns, explosives, smoke bombs- everything essential for a rescue mission. But they all knew that if push came to shove and their women were put into immediate danger they would put their weapons down and surrender because none of them would ever risk the life of a loved one.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Naraku shouted angrily. "THEY SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE BY NOW!"

"Naraku?" Kikyo frowned at him. "They're probably strategizing as we speak,"

He sighed and calmed himself. "You're probably right," he said as he sat down in his seat.

"Probably?" She frowned. "I am right."

'They must thing there's some way to get around giving me the seals he thought as he rubbed his fingers along the stones on the box. 'Fools, there is no way.'

"Akiko sure is taking long to get back though," Kikyo replied as she sat on his lip and began to kiss the sensitive column of his strong neck.

"She's not important," Naraku said as his hand moved from the box to Kikyo's breast. He cupped her and squeezed.

"Hmm…" She smiled. "I like that."

"You like everything I do," he said as his hand went into her red dress and pulled a breast out.

"That's because you do everything so well." She grinned and turned so he could bury his face into her breasts. As he licked and bit softly into her skin she sighed. "Naraku?"

"What is it?" he said feeling his body turn hard for her.

"Can you show me what's in the box?" she asked.

He moved his face and looked into her eyes. "I don't have the key Kikyo," he said.

"The key?" she frowned.

He nodded. "But it should soon be here and when I get it then you'll get to see what's inside."

"Do you know what's inside?" She asked.

"A beautiful jewel Kikyo," he told her.

"A jewel?" she blinked at him and then looked at the box. "What kind of jewel?"

"A powerful one," he said. "A very powerful one. When I get the key and the box is open I'd be honored if you would wear it for me."

Kikyo's heart leapt. "You- you want me to wear it?"

"Yes, no other woman will look beautiful wearing it," he said. "Only you."

Kikyo flushed. "Naraku-"

Then he kissed her lips. "I can't wait to see it between your breasts." He said. "And when I get it I'm gonna fuck you in every position while you wear it."

She blinked at him. "Naraku- you-"

He smiled. "The time will soon be here Kikyo and you will be my queen when I rise up and rule Shikonoshiru Continent no one will ever look down upon us ever again."

She gasped in shock. "That's- that's what you intend to do?"

"Are you shocked Kikyo?"

She nodded. "I never thought you were planning something like that," she said. "I thought you were just going to extort a whole lot of money from those families and then-"

"That plan is for preschoolers," he said. "I have bigger, better and more advanced plans to accomplish. When I'm through with this world everyone will know our names."

"Everyone?" Kikyo's eyes sparkled.

"That's right Kikyo," he said with a smirk. "Everyone. And all those who have ever hurt or disrespected you will bow down and worship the ground you walk on and you only have to do one thing."

"One thing?" she asked.

He nodded.

"What is it?"

He stared deeply in her eyes. "You already know what it is Kikyo," He said. "If I tell you everything I've done up until now would be a waste of time."

She blinked. 'My mind is blank' she thought. 'I- I don't know what he wants me to do.'

"Kikyo?" he called her name. "Tell me what I want you to do."

She swallowed gently. 'What to do? What in hell could this man want from me…' and then her eyes lit. "Oh! I know!"

His dark blue eyes lit. "Well- tell me."

She grinned at him. "You dirty man!" she laughed as she hit his shoulder playfully. "How can you think of such a thing at this kind of time?"

"What?" He frowned.

"Oh you know!" she said grinning at him. "You want me to have sex with you again!"

He looked at her and then a smile- slow to come- came to his face. "Well you know me. I can't get enough of your sweet pussy." He said.

She laughed. "You really want it now?"

He looked at his watch it was almost 2am. "Sure." He said. "Why not?" 'That's all I want you for anyway right?' his thoughts didn't come out in words and as they walked into the room they had first had sex in his eyes narrowed behind her back.

And when she turned to laugh at him he masked the dagger look he had been throwing at her back. "Well let's make it quick," he said. "I want to be ready for our guests."

"All right!" she said as she took off her dress. And just like the blonde nude in the photo she posed for him. "Come and get it Naraku."

And even though he did come and he did get it, Naraku hadn't really wanted it.

* * *

"We're finally here," Inuyasha said getting out of his car. He could feel Kagome's presence strongly. "Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure it was okay to leave Sango alone?" He asked.

Miroku hadn't really wanted to but he didn't want to put her into any more danger. It had frightened him when he found her engagement ring in a puddle of blood. "Yes," he said strongly. "It's too dangerous here and besides someone has to watch over the three other little children- Rin, Souta and Shippo. I left my car keys with her just in case they have to get out fast. And Mr. Higurashi left a few guards there as well."

"She should be fine," Kiako said.

They looked at the woman. She was still wearing a mask. She was a mystery to all of them except Tomoyo Higurashi because she was his informant.

"She's a very strong young woman. They will all be all right." She told them as she walked passed them to the entrance of the Saimyosho. 'For some reason… this place- it gives me an eerie feeling. I feel- I feel as though I've been here before.'

"Kiako,"

She turned and looked at Tomoyo. "Yes Higurashi-sama?"

"Are you certain you would like to come on this mission with us?" He asked as he stared at the massive building. It was old now and a bit rundown but with the right renovations it would be back to its once spectacular image.

"Yes," She said with a nod. "Everyone has started to enter, Higurashi-sama,"

"Let us go then," he said as he put his hand in his pocket and felt the tiny tranquilizer needle. 'I don't want to use this but I will if I have to.'

Kiako entered the Saimyosho and her heartbeat seemed to explode in her chest. Her eyes widened as she stared around the interior of the club. 'I- I- what's happening?' her mind shouted. She saw the strip poles- the third one on the right was strangely familiar to her and suddenly the image of a young woman dressed in barely anything was sliding down the pole- riding the pole.

She put a hand to her head and stepped back. Then she saw the bar and the image of the woman was there again this time she was laying provocatively on it, legs spread wide as she poured alcohol shots on her inner thighs to allow a man to lick it off.

'Oh my god!' her mind screamed. 'Why am I remembering these things?'

"Kiako?"

She didn't hear Tomoyo instead she began to run.

"What's going on!" Inutaisho asked as he grabbed her.

She nearly hit him square in his face. If he hadn't been so fast, she would've blackened his eye. "What's wrong with you?"

"AHHH!" Kiako screamed as a dark and bloody memory hit her. She was on a table, a glaring bright light above her- blinding her and a man- a man in a mask with a scalpel was poised over her.

"Inutaisho! Hold her!" Tomoyo said as he pulled out the needle and came to them.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Kiako screamed but just before Tomoyo could pierce the needle into her skin she lashed out. The needle flew into the air and broke onto the ground.

"What the hell is going on!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Stay out of this!" Tomoyo said as he grabbed Kiako. He pulled off her mask and threw it behind him. Her eyes were closed so tightly her veins were popping out of her forehead. 'Not good,' he thought, 'and my tranquilizer's gone-'

And then Kiako shook. 'Her memories had come back at full force.' She almost dropped to the floor but Tomoyo held her to him. She was breathing harshly but her body became instantly relaxed.

"Kiako?"

She looked up at him. "Higurashi-sama?"

Kiako had a very beautiful face- fine bone structure, full lips, sleek eyebrows, a stubborn nose, a tiny cleft in her chin and big dark eyes. She looked exactly like the young woman she had been protecting for so many years under the pretense and disguise of 'Grandmother'.

"Are you all right now?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Your memories have returned?"

She nodded again. "I- I remember everything."

"I knew you would," he confessed.

She saw the broken tranquilizer. "That's why you brought that needle."

"Yes," He said.

"This- this is the place where I was almost killed," she said. "Not in this particular spot but this area- the aura of this place permeates my entire being."

"Can you stand?" He asked.

"Where's my daughter?" She inquired as she stood to her feet.

'Wait a minute,' Inuyasha thought. 'She looks oddly familiar- like I've seen her before- somewhere.'

"She should be safe," he told her. "Do you still remember everything you've been through from the day I found you to now?"

"Yes," she said. "My daughter- we have to get her! She's here. Upstairs and she's searching- she's searching for the answer- she- she wants to know about my death."

"But you're not dead!" Inuyasha said.

She looked at him. "She doesn't know that."

* * *

About ten minutes later there was a knock on the door to Naraku and Kikyo's room. Kikyo was fast asleep. Rough sex always put her to sleep fast.

'It must be the boy,' Naraku thought. 'It's about time he got here.'

"Naraku," it was Akiko.

He frowned. 'So the boy hasn't arrived as yet.'

He got up and went to his bureau. He picked up a gun, loaded and cocked it. Then he went to the door and opened it not caring that he was completely naked and cum was still on him. He masked the gun. "What is it?"

"I'm back, Naraku," she said as she looked at him.

"I see," Naraku noticed the guard. 'This guy's a lot different from the other guards she has.' He thought. 'His aura's a lot stronger. I feel as though I've felt this aura once before- a while back'

"The Shinoshi Leaders are here," she said.

His eyes narrowed at her. "You read the letter."

"Of course I did." She told him. "And it's a good thing to because I've heard quite a bit about those seals you're after."

"Is that so," he leaned up against the side of the door. "I'm sure it's nothing I don't know already. Do they have the seals Akiko?"

"Yes. Everything's ready."

"Good," he said. 'This guard is dangerous. If I were to pull this gun on her like I just planned he'd kill me dead. I can't die yet.' Then he nodded. "All right-"

Kikyo's eyes opened. She never slept for long- that made her great for multiple fucks in one night.

'Naraku?' she looked around and didn't see him on the bed then her head went to the door and there he was. She almost spoke when she saw the gun in Naraku's hand- hidden from sight.

'What's going on?' she wondered.

Then she heard a gun cock but she knew it wasn't Naraku's because his hand never moved to cock it. Then she heard Naraku say in a very calm, cool and collected voice, "What's this Akiko?"

'Naraku's in danger,' she realized and very quietly got out of the bed. 'I have to do something because if they take out Naraku they'll come after me next.'

"You have some information that I've been searching for," Akiko spoke.

"And you want that information?" Naraku asked. 'Where is that boy?' Naraku wondered distractedly. He wasn't afraid of the gun in his face or the woman before him. He was a wise man he never went unprotected.

"Yes," she told him.

"If you kill me you'll never get it," he smirked.

* * *

Kikyo picked up Naraku's shirt and put it on, then she went to his drawer and pulled out a gun he always kept there just in case. Very swiftly she went to the back door entrance of the room.

'Should I help him?' she wondered. 'I can leave now and no one will know- I've got money, I can get out of here but…' a frown graced her face. 'Naraku's plan- he's sure to make me his queen. I could have everything… everything… everything.'

With that thought she went down the hall and turned the corner. The Saimyosho had a strange layout- it was so intricate it was hard to describe, but after turning another corner or two, Kikyo found herself in the hall staring from behind a wall. She could see Akiko and her guard. The man was pointing a gun in Naraku's face.

'All right bitch- you're trying to ruin my plan for money, fortune and fame and I can't have that!' Kikyo thought. 'It's time to get rid of you.'

Kikyo cocked the gun.

And then suddenly someone snatched the gun out of her hand.

She spun around and the gun clicked.

**BANG!**

* * *

Oh goodness I'm evil sometimes! LOL. I'm leaving it right there! No more chapters for tonight! Oh I could just dance at how much I'm loving this story! You know what I think I will dance! (Iluv90 gets up to dance- a moment later sits her butt back down). I hope you all liked this chapter! Reviews!

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	239. Chapter 219: You're Whose Son?

THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG TO PERFECT! I WROTE IT OUT AND THEN I HAD TO READ AND REREAD IT OVER AND OVER AND OVER JUST TO MAKE SURE IT ALL MADE SENSE. I NEARLY CONFUSED MYSELF! SO I CREATED A TIMELINE!

So I was putting together a past timeline for all the events that happened well… in the past. I was trying to sort out all the confusion and make sure I wasn't making people too old or too young or putting events all over the place. I FINALLY FINISHED IT! So when I think it's necessary to post it up I will and I hope you all understand everything that happened in the past because so many things happened. I only put in the main past events so if you notice that some people aren't mentioned in the timeline then… ah well.

_**OH! And it seems my descriptions for these characters just keep wavering. So I just want to clarify that ALL of them are human. Everyone from the original cast have their regular hair except the Takahashi family who has human features. So the Takahashi family has: long black hair and amber eyes. All the other characters I guess you can use your imaginations (lol, is it bad for a writer to do that?)**_

Anyway, I'm so glad you all liked the chapter! I'm trying to make this as fun and exciting as I possibly can! I do so hope I'm able to get everything written down as I imagined it and I'm sure you all will love what I have in store for everyone! Enjoy! And don't be surprised if I pop a few big ones on ya'll!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 219: You're Whose Son?

'This place brings back memories,' Sesshoumaru thought as he remembered the first time he had come to the Saimyosho and had seen Kagura. Her tiny white floss outfit hardly covered anything. It had made his blood race for the very first time.

!BANG!

The sound of a gunshot broke him out of his memories

"A gunshot!" Inuyasha shouted frantically. "We need to hurry!"

"Inuyasha," his father called. "We still need to be careful,"

"I know," he said.

"They're on the highest floor of The Saimyosho," Tomoyo told them. "There are three ways to get up- two staircases and an elevator."

Inuyasha and Miroku were already running to the right staircase.

"The younger generation is so impatient aren't they?"

"I will take the left staircase." Sesshoumaru said heading left.

"So will I-" Yusuke started.

"No," Tomoyo said to him. "I want all four of us- the Shinoshi Leaders in the elevator. We have to discuss a few things. Sesshoumaru will take account of the situation."

Sesshoumaru was already halfway up the staircase but he already knew what he had to do. 'Kagura- I'm coming.'

* * *

"AHH!" Kikyo shrieked and jumped in shock when she heard the sound come from behind her. She turned and her eyes widened.

It was a man.

A very tall man

A young man probably 15 or 16

With long black hair

And the most piercing dark eyes

There was a tiny mole under his left eye

And a sinful mouth framed in a hard, chiseled face with a hint of facial hair.

"So I missed." he muttered.

"You- you missed?" She asked dazed and stunned at the same time.

He didn't look at her. He just pointed the gun and she looked and saw Akiko's guard holding his shoulder. Akiko was behind him staring around to where the shot was fired and inquiring about the man's well being.

Kikyo blinked. "But you got him."

"His shoulder,"

"What were you aiming for?"

"Not his shoulder," and then he walked pass her. "Don't get in my way. If I let anything happen to you- father will kill me- literally." He said. 'And I have too damn much to live for.'

"F- father?"

Kikyo admitted that she did see a bit of resemblance between Naraku and the boy but she couldn't stop thinking of the men in Inuyasha's family. There was just something he had that reminded her of a 'Takahashi' male. 'Naraku has a son? I mean- he is 43 so that should be expected but… he never told me about a son- and he's sexy too.'

The guy ignored her as he kicked the empty bullet casing and walked forward.

Naraku already had the situation under control. He had his gun in the guard's face.

"It's about time you showed up boy," Naraku said annoyed.

Shoji and Akiko turned their heads and saw the young man.

"I apologize; I didn't realize you and Miko-san were finished."

"You should've been by the door."

The guy shrugged.

"Where were you then?" Naraku asked. "With that girl again?"

'Yes,' he thought rebelliously. "No. Patrolling the area- making sure the guards were in place to greet our visitors" he said. "Now what should I do with these two? kill them?"

Naraku looked at them. "They really aren't of any use to me."

"Say the word," The guy cocked his gun again. "And they're finished."

* * *

Sesshoumaru halted as he reached the top of the staircase and turned to the right. There- peeping from behind a wall was a familiar person.

'Kikyo,' he thought as he pulled out a knife. 'It'd be quick- so easy to slice her neck through-'

He closed the distance quickly... quietly.

And then very swiftly he grabbed her from behind and clamped her mouth shut. Putting the blade to her neck he whispered in her ear.

"Try anything and I will kill you," He said in a deadly voice.

Kikyo was frozen. 'NARAKU!'

"Now you're going to tell me where Kagura is," He ordered. "But remember- if you speak too loud or make any sound to alert anyone you will die. Understand?"

She nodded. It was the only thing she could do.

He moved his hand but not his intense grip upon her body.

"They're in the room to the left down the hall." She said softly.

"And what's happening there?" Sesshoumaru asked referring to the scene with Akiko, Shoji, Naraku and an unfamiliar male whose back was turned to him.

"Akiko and her guard came to kill Naraku," Kikyo said. "But that guy came- I'm not sure if I've seen him before but he's Naraku's shadow guard I believe."

"Shadow guard," Sesshoumaru frowned. 'Something oddly familiar about this boy- his posture- his stance- his musculature- his form… if I could see his face-'

"I SUGGEST YOU DON'T TRY ANYTHING STUPID!" The guy said aloud suddenly as he turned in the direction Sesshoumaru and Kikyo were in. Then he pointed his gun. "COME OUT AND SHOW YOUR FACE. I KNOW YOU'VE GOT THE GIRL."

'So he knows I'm here,' Sesshoumaru thought as he moved from behind the wall with Kikyo- his knife was still at her neck.

The guy seemed frozen at who he was seeing.

'What in the world?' Sesshoumaru's eyes became intense.

"Naraku!" Kikyo shouted when she saw him.

'Kikyo,' he frowned. "How did you get outside the room?"

"I…"

'Was she trying to escape?' Naraku wondered.

"She was about to try and gun down the guard," the guy explained. "But she's a lousy shot so I took the gun from her and did it myself."

Naraku smirked. "So you were trying to save me, eh Kikyo?"

She bit into her lip. "If you're dead the plan would never go through. You promised me money and fame. You can't keep your promise if you're dead."

Naraku's eyes narrowed at her. 'How'd I know that would be her response? It's starting to irk me,' he thought and then smiled. "Sesshoumaru, how nice to see you."

"Ikeda," Sesshoumaru called his name.

He looked, clutching his shoulder. Thankfully, it was only a graze.

"You two get out of here, now" he told them. "The women are down the hall to the last room on the left."

"Will you be okay?" Shoji asked.

Sesshoumaru glared at him. Understanding that look Shoji nodded and then pulling Akiko before she could protest, they ran down the hall

"Release Kagura and the other women?"

"My, my, don't you get straight to the point?" Naraku grinned.

"Hand all of them over now," Sesshoumaru ordered ignoring the way the boy was staring at him in awe and fascination.

"In due time-"

Sesshoumaru's knife nicked Kikyo's neck and a small sliver of blood began to drain. Kikyo's eyes widened.

"Naraku!" she shouted. "I'm bleeding! He- he cut me!"

"I'll do more than just cut her," He said dangerously. "I'll slice her head off. I want all the women released now."

Narkau stared at him. "You intend to use her as leverage?"

"You did it far too many times tonight," Sesshoumaru said. "I thought I'd try my hand at it."

"It's a wonderful way to go about getting what you want," Naraku nodded. "However, that would only work if I gave a shit about that bitch in your arms."

"WHAT!" Kikyo screamed. "Na- Naraku! What are you saying?"

He smirked. "I'm saying that in order to be good leverage one must have particular strong feelings for the person you take hostage," he said. "Sadly, the only feeling I have for Kikyo is lust. Her pussy's a nice fuck. That's it."

"I- I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Kikyo screamed at him.

"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru frowned. "Then maybe-"

He took his knife and sliced her through her thigh.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kikyo's scream pierced the night.

* * *

"Why'd you want us all in the elevator?" Inutaisho asked. "I may not be as impatient as my sons but there's only so much even I can take."

"I understand that," Tomoyo said. "But we needn't rush. The women are on the electric panels yes but otherwise they are safe. What I wanted to say is that I feel as though we're in a lot deeper than I thought."

"What?" Yusuke frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The Saimyosho was supposed to be crawling with Akiko's guards- her guards are my guards however when we walked in I saw none."

Niroku's brow creased. "What do you believe happened?"

"Undoubtedly they were all killed," Kiako said. "But by whom we have no answer."

"Yes," Tomoyo nodded. "Also it was far too easy getting this far without problems."

"So you believe we're walking into a trap?" Inutaisho asked.

"I believe we're already in the trap," Tomoyo answered. "Naraku is like a spider- hence the spider tattoo on his back- it's symbolic for the way he traps his victims in an intricate web. No one knows what evil goons he has posted around this place but undoubtedly, by the looks of things, these goons are discrete they're probably from the Underground Hell Mafia."

"That's where a bunch of criminals and murderers reside in Shinoshi. The police have never been able to find the place." Kiako informed them. "Once these people are paid generously they'll work for anyone and do anything and they do their jobs well. I can have a list of all the people suspected of being in the UHM compiled, Higurashi-sama."

"Yes," He nodded. "And I'd like an analysis of their strengths and weaknesses." Then he looked at them. "It's been said that a number of people in the UHM were reincarnated from demons from the time of Ancient Midoriko and the Feudal Era."

"I've heard of something like that," Niroku said. "A few of my patients- well let's just say some of them seemed to be possessed by demons- their strength- their crimes- even their auras felt as though they were spawned in hell."

"I could believe that," Inutaisho nodded. "A few of the people I've sold land to were a bit on the hellish side- especially in physical appearance. Either that or their mother and father should have never met."

"I agree even some of the students at the school give me the creeps. But anyway the layout of this place is complex," Yusuke said. "We could get lost trying to find out where the women are."

"Yes, we could get lost," Kiako told them, "But I know this place and the design, I know the layout- I've worked here for years before Naraku attempted to kill me."

Niroku stared at her. "Your memories-"

"Hmm?"

"Your memories were devastating," he said.

She nodded. "Very much so," she told them. "I never expected Naraku to attack me. I had already handed in my resignation years ago so I could take care of my baby. I was 7 months at that time when I was kidnapped, taken to the Saimyosho and the baby was cut out of me. The only thing I could do was run for my life. Once I escaped, I passed out and I believe I hit my head because I had no memories when I woke up."

Niroku grimaced at the thought of this woman running for her life after having her baby cut from her womb. 'She must have been in excruciating pain. Naraku probably didn't put her under anesthesia before he took the child out.' "He tried to kill you while you were pregnant?"

"Yes," she said gazing out at the scenery from the elevator. "That man- I- I don't know why- to be honest I don't even know how I got pregnant. My husband, Akira- he's now the chief of police. We weren't getting on well with each other because of my job at the Saimyosho. We were headed for divorce even though we had Akiko. We hadn't had sex for a while- so when I got pregnant- he was a bit speculative and so was I but for not for the same reason- he thought I had cheated on him whereas I was just confused about how it could happen when I know I've never cheated on him. I was a dancer not a prostitute. Anyway, he at first didn't think the baby was his but I hadn't had sex with anyone other than him and so I stopped working at the Saimyosho like he asked me to and I settled down. We were just so happy after that and our marriage seemed a lot brighter. But I honestly can say that I'm still very uneasy about how I got pregnant and why Naraku felt the need to take the baby away."

"Could what happened to you be what happened to Saya?" Yusuke inquired. "Remember Saya and Hideka were intimate when they were younger but he couldn't get her pregnant so he- drugged her and had a doctor implant my sperm into her. Then she found out she was pregnant. Saya didn't even know that Hideka had done that to her and with the confessions and the blood tests we know the truth now- Kagome's my daughter. We didn't even know."

"So you're thinking maybe Naraku had planned Kiako's pregnancy?" Niroku asked speculatively.

"Think about it," Yusuke said with a nod. "If Naraku and Hideka were working together to find a way for Hideka to impregnate Saya then sure enough Naraku being the mastermind that he is thought up the plan months before and tried the experiment out on Kiako."

"No," Tomoyo shook his head. "Saya was pregnant before Kiako. I have a feeling that Naraku and Takani thought up the in-vitro fertilization plot a very long time ago and experimented on Saya and then years after he probably perfected it- maybe did something different this time around."

"Around what time would this be?" Inutaisho asked. "If it happened a few years after Saya's pregnancy-"

"This happened in 1996," Tomoyo said. "Kiako was attacked fifteen years ago. That's about six or seven years before Naraku's plot to use Sesshoumaru and Kagura's marriage to establish a partnership. I assume that Naraku used Kiako and that child for an experiment to gain a partnership as well."

Kiako frowned her beautiful face distorting. "But Naraku attacked me! He destroyed the child and left me to die!"

"I know," Tomoyo sighed. "But the only thing that makes sense is that Naraku used you to conduct an experiment. Remember medical practices such as in-vitro fertilization had never been done before Naraku introduced the idea. It was a grand success and he still gets money from all the hospitals for it."

"So…" Kiako sighed. "I was just a vessel for an experiment and once he found that it had worked he didn't need me anymore so he tried to get rid of me."

Inutaisho stepped to her. "Listen," he said and she looked at her. "Naraku's got hell to pay. When I get my hands on him he'll regret the shit he's done to all of us."

"Yes," she said believing him. 'Sad thing is- for those seven months of my pregnancy I had been so happy. I thought Akira and I were finally going to have another child- but we thought wrong. Oh Akira I haven't seen you in so long. When all this is over and I've rescued our daughter I hope- I pray we can be together again once and for all.'

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku were searching the rooms for the women but to no avail. They couldn't find them.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha growled punching his fist into the wall when he came to another empty room.

"We must be on the wrong side of the building," Miroku said closing another door. "We should go back down the stairs and use the other one."

"This building is so complicated!" Inuyasha's fists balled. "Let's go then! We're wasting time!"

They were running toward the stairs when suddenly a knife whizzed pass Inuyasha's face and grazed his cheek. Inuyasha stopped and spun around- he heard chains. He turned just in time to block someone's fist. It was a fist that had a chain attached to its wrist- like a prisoner. The punch was so hard Inuyasha found himself falling backwards down the stairs but instead he managed to flip over. His hand connected with a stair and he pushed up to volt himself back onto his feet.

"What the hell was that?"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku dodged the guy's fist.

Inuyasha looked up and saw a guy with long light pink almost lavender-colored hair and a mask over his mouth. His eyes were blue and cold- they were the eyes of a killer.

The guy lashed out at Miroku again swiftly and managed to hit him in the face. He was bound by chains but he was incredibly fast.

"MIROKU!" Inuyasha shouted as he started to run back up the stairs but then a knife from behind him sliced into his calf and he stumbled. "SHIT!" Inuyasha looked and saw another guy with the same strange colored hair but his mouth was uncovered and his lips were painted blue. There were two large silver machetes in his hand. He was a midget compared to the taller guy fighting Miroku but Inuyasha could tell this one was stronger.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked gritting his teeth as he pulled the knife out of his leg. "Are you Naraku's guards?"

"How astute," the guy said with an evil smirk. "I'm Juromaru and the guy about to kill your friend is my younger brother Kageromaru."

"Juromaru? Kageromaru?" Inuyasha frowned at the names. "I suggest you let us pass or I'll be forced to kill you both!"

Miroku shouted in pain.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha looked and saw Juromaru's hand around Miroku's neck squeezing. "Miroku!" Inuyasha was going to him when suddenly he heard a whizzing sound, he moved just in time to escape getting a machete buried into his back. The machete broke two stairs.

"CRAP!" Inuyasha growled and kicked at the guy but Kageromaru dodged and attacked with his machetes.

"First rule of combat," Kageromaru said as he lashed out again. "Never turn your back on your enemy!"

'Great,' Inuyasha thought as he dodged another slash. 'Gotta get rid of him first. Hang in there Miroku.'

Naraku laughed at Kikyo's pain. "You better think up a new strategy Sesshoumaru," he said. "I could care less if she dies."

"Naraku!" Tears were draining down her face now. "Please! Please don't do this."

The guy was still staring at Sesshoumaru. 'So familiar,' he thought. 'It's like I've seen his face before. Why? I'm sure I've never seen him before… I haven't been out of the hospital since the day I was born. Strange.'

"Kagemaru,"

The guy looked at Naraku. "Yes sir?"

"I hear screams," Naraku said. "Juromaru and Kageromaru must have come out to greet my visitors. Leave and tell them not to kill anyone. You can kill them yourself if you they don't obey you."

He bowed his head. "Yes father."

'Father?' Sesshoumaru frowned. The guy looked more like him than Naraku though there was a bit of similarity- a little flush of Onigumo across the face.

With one last look, Kagemaru headed down the hall. He walked pass Sesshoumaru and stared at him for a while. Sesshoumaru stared down at him. Their eyes connected and somehow they thought the same thing,

'Who are you?'

* * *

I just know you guys are thinking 'Hey! Why are you putting in a new character so late in the story?' But don't worry! Everything's cool! If you ask me you guys should've expected him! I mean I laid a good foundation for him to come in so… if you didn't catch on then… lol not to be cocky but damn I'm good! LOL.

I'd love to know if anyone recognized the hint I gave. I mean seriously the hint was just the slightest detail but it's such an important little detail and of course it comes with a story and a few of our main characters tied into the mix. This will shock the H- E- Double Hockey Sticks out of EVERYONE! Or maybe not. I've got some really crafty reviewers! I won't call any names but one reviewer in particular always seems to catch on so quickly and sometimes predict what I'm going to write next! It's crazy! But I really love you all!

I do hope you like this chapter! I tried to put in some action- maybe someone thought for a brief moment Kikyo got shot and killed LOL. I'm sorry I've got another idea designed especially for her fate! And you'll find out more about this mysterious yet absolutely sexy new character in the next chapter.

Probably. LOL

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter.

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	240. Chapter 220: Sesshoumaru's Decision

Thank you Ananova for your review of the story. So the review was in reference to me clarifying that all the demons in this story are humans and they have natural human-like features. It's true I called Inuyasha a hanyou in the very first chapter but… I only did it once. I didn't describe any of them with silver hair, fluffy dog ears or claws. So I don't think it'd cause too big of a problem. I mean Kagome does rub Inuyasha's ears but they aren't dog ears. Anyway, I don't believe it's a big problem… but if you guys do then… (damn) and I had such big plans. LOL.

OH! and I made a tiny mistake about the Takahashi eye color it's not brown it remains a spectacular amber! Sorry about that!

So I believe my younger sister is a closet masochist- not in the sexual way but she just loves pain! I also believe she's slightly sadistic because she seems to love seeing me in pain- not in the sexual way of course! My sister's training me (exercise) She's a wannabe Bahamian gymnast and she's flexible- like a rubber band! NOT MEEEE! LOL. So I have a boat cruise to go to on July 9th and I've got a bit of a stomach- not much but it's NOT cute so I'm tryna work it off and I'm terribly out of shape. I guess I don't know how to balance writing with healthy living because I don't exercise AT ALL! And I love to eat and write! So it's kinda painful going on a three…two week diet! But I know I'll be much happier if I lose just a little of my belly and sides. So I better get use to my brother cutting my meals in half, more water no sodas or juices and lots and lots of painful exercise even when my period's on!

(Okay no more blubbering! Here's your chapter!) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 220: Sesshoumaru's Decision

Naraku watched as Sesshoumaru cut into Kikyo's skin again- he sliced her arm this time. Her leg was bloodied and the red fluid was draining down her arm and her neck.

"Na- Naraku!"

'Why isn't he reacting the way I thought he would? I'm sure that the only thing he cares about is this girl.' Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. 'Does he know something that I don't?'

'I suppose I should save her,' Naraku thought as he stared at her tearful face and the blood pooling at her bare feet. 'I'm still going to need her anyway,'

"Kikyo," Naraku called her name.

"N- Naraku," She felt dizzy. She was losing too much blood.

"I'll give you one more chance," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru demanded. 'He's up to something,"

"What?" She blinked at him.

"There's something you're supposed to do for me," he said.

"But I thought-"

He cut her off. "You thought wrong,"

Her body froze.

"Naraku," Sesshoumaru sliced into her side and she screamed. "I want you to tell a guard to release our women."

He smirked. "Not until I get what I want,"

"Those seals," Sesshoumaru said.

"Exactly." He nodded. "After I get them then you are free to go."

"Then I suggest you lead me to where the women are," he said. "I want all of them off of those panels and in our care at once."

"You sure are doing a lot. You must really love my daughter,"

"Kagura has relinquished all connections to you," Sesshoumaru said. "She's no longer of any relation to you."

"Pity that," Naraku grinned. "No matter what you do she'll always be related to me and no kind of paper can renounce one's connection through blood."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh just that all these years Kagura's relation to me as my step daughter has been a lie," he said. "She's actually my real blood daughter. But everyone in this city didn't need to know my first child was a pathetic little girl. It's hardly good for business. She'd never make a proper heir like a male child would- the men in the business world wouldn't respect her or my name. So I lied about it all. It was pretty easy considering the money and influence I have in this town."

'Why am I not surprised?' Sesshoumaru thought. 'So Naraku really is Kagura's father.'

"I intended this plan to be as clean as possible," Naraku said truthfully. "No blood was supposed to be spilt."

"The moment you took away the people close to us was the moment you turned this into a bloody affair," Sesshoumaru told him. "And besides, if you had just released our women in the first place, this whore wouldn't be in this position."

"You think I care?" Naraku asked, his eyes turning cold. "She still hasn't done what she has to do."

"But Naraku!" Kikyo exclaimed. "I- I don't know! I don't know what I'm supposed to do!"

He frowned at her. "After all this time you don't even know?" he asked.

"No!" she cried. "Please. Please tell me!"

He shook his head. "There'd be no meaning in it if I told you what to say."

She blinked at him. "You- you want me to say something?"

"Yes," he said. "Now I've given you enough of a hint. Say what I want you to say Kikyo."

She bit into her lip. 'I don't know what it is-'

A long moment passed.

'Guess she really doesn't know,' Naraku thought. "Sesshoumaru you have my leave to kill her."

'What?' Sesshoumaru masked his shock.

"WHATTTTT!" Kikyo screeched.

"I suppose Kagome could replace you," Naraku said. "She isn't the one I wanted to see wearing the jewel but- I suppose making Kagome my queen isn't so bad. She's probably much stronger than you anyway."

Kikyo's eyes went dull and she held her head down. 'I can't believe this.' She thought. 'He's actually going to choose Kagome over me- why? Why does everyone choose her?'

"Naraku- whatever you're playing at-" Sesshoumaru started.

"This bores me to death," Naraku cut him off and yawned. "Anyway, get to killing her I've got better things to do with my time." Then he said, "One moment,"

He turned to walk into the room but stopped when he heard Kikyo's voice.

"I can't believe this," she said to him.

He looked at her. Her voice sounded so fragile and pained.

"After all this time," her eyes never left the blood pooling on the ground. "After all we've been through. You're going to let him kill me."

"You haven't said-"

"Fuck you!" she said as her eyes narrowed and she looked up at him. "I fucking hate you."

He stared at her intensely. "Is that so?"

"YES," she said strongly. "I hate you so fucking much!"

He smirked. "Oh well," he said. "Though I wonder why you feel you should say this to me now."

"Because-" and then her anger faded from her face. "It's so stupid."

"What?"

A tiny smile came to her face. "After all this time- I've been so blind," she said. "I hate you but- but even now as I say it I can feel it's not really true."

'Maybe…' Naraku's thoughts trailed. "What are you saying?"

Sesshoumaru had been trying to think up a plan while they were having their moment. 'She's the only leverage I have against him,' he thought. 'She's the only encumbrance of value he has. I don't intend to kill her because that would make her dead weight instead of leverage. I didn't believe he loved her- I know its lust- but I thought that since she shared the same blood as Kagome- Midoriko's blood from Yusuke's side of the family- I thought he would need her and that her life was important to him in that way. But this man- he doesn't care if I kill her dead right now.

"I'm saying… I love you Naraku," Kikyo said softly. "Even now when you've asked the enemy to seal my fate- I can't seem to stop loving you. I've loved you for a long time now but I couldn't bring myself to say it."

'What to do?' Sesshoumaru thought.

"What makes you think that those are the words I want to hear from you?" he asked turning back to them.

"Because," she said. "I- I don't know of anything else I've never said to you before."

Suddenly Naraku laughed. It was a full bodied laugh one that came from the very depths of his soul- yes even he had a soul surprisingly.

"Naraku?" she called his name softly.

"Okay Kikyo," he said with a satisfied smirk. "I suppose I can find some good use to keep you around."

"R- really?"

"Well when I have the jewel in my hands I'll need someone to celebrate with," he said. "And I do prefer your naked company over everything else."

"And how do you suppose you'll be getting her from me?" Sesshoumaru asked his knife poised lethally.

Naraku grinned. "While you were consumed in your thoughts to strategize a plot to defeat me- you haven't even noticed that my guard is back."

Sesshoumaru turned and saw Kagemaru. He was dragging a bloodied Inuyasha and Miroku.

Kikyo gasped. "Oh my god! Did you kill them?"

Kagemaru dropped them to the ground and when they groaned, Sesshoumaru let out a breath. The guy was bloodied from head to toe but by the way he walked and the strength in his body was proof enough that it wasn't his blood.

"Juromaru and Kageromaru were struggling with these two," Kagemaru said. "I don't understand why," he kicked Inuyasha's side. "They're pathetic."

"You bastard," Inuyasha growled at him.

"Where are they now?" Naraku asked.

"Hell."

Naraku sighed and put a hand to his head. "Did you have to kill them boy?"

Kagemaru shrugged. "Self defense. They attacked me for stopping the fight."

"I see," Naraku said. "Anyway, I need you to deal with this one now."

"Fine," Kagemaru sighed. "He looks like he'll be a challenge."

"Don't underestimate him," Naraku told him. "He's far stronger than those two I'm sure."

"Is he?" Kagemaru asked. "Well then, I'm not worried. Those two can't even be considered strong."

"Get Kikyo first," Naraku ordered.

"And here I thought you were tired of her," He said.

"Not yet."

"How do you expect to get her?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Simple," Kagemaru said as he bent to Inuyasha and grabbed his hair. He put a knife to his neck. "I'll kill him. And I'm not known for hesitation but the swift kill. He'll be dead before you blink if you don't hand Kikyo over right now."

'Great,' Sesshoumaru thought. He threw Kikyo into the wall harshly.

"OOOOOOOOOF!" Kikyo hit the wall and melted to the ground in pain.

Kagemaru smirked and moved the knife from Inuyasha's neck. Then he stood. "Now that's what I'm talking about. I prefer fair fights. I like fights with handicaps and even one against one or multiples, I really don't mind once there are no dirty tricks and that hostage shit."

Suddenly another strange looking guard came and retrieved Kikyo. "Have her cleaned and bandaged." Naraku said as the guard brought her to him. She was breathing harshly. "And give her a quick blood transfusion." Naraku cupped her cheek. "Don't worry Kikyo you'll be fine the wounds are very shallow, they'll heal soon."

"Naraku- why- why didn't you just save me before he went this far?" she asked im softly.

"I had to be careful Kikyo," he said. "If I rushed right in he would've killed you."

"You could've asked that guy to rescue me before you sent him to get Inuyasha and Miroku," she told him.

"No," he shook his head. "If you didn't notice, Kagemaru had to threaten Inuyasha's life for Sesshoumaru to let him go- he needed some leverage. I'm sorry it took so long to get you back but don't worry. The first thing I plan to do with the Shikon No Tama is heal all your wounds."

She stared at him. "The jewel can do that?"

"One touch and you'll be healed and strengthened." He said. "And even if Sesshoumaru had killed you once I got the Shikon No Tama I could've brought you back to life. One wish."

Sesshoumaru frowned as Kagemaru attacked him. 'So that's why. Tthat's why he wasn't worried about me killing Kikyo. It's because he knew he could bring her back! So the Shikon No Tama is that strong is it?'

"I suggest you give me your undivided attention!" Kagemaru's fist came flying and Sesshoumaru caught it. He could hear bones cracking. He didn't flinch. 'This boy is really strong. He's young too- about 15 if I'm not mistaken.'

Then Kikyo was taken away. Naraky continued to watch the fight. 'So everything's coming together now.' He turned and walked back into the room. He picked up the ancient box and went to the phone. He dialed a number and a moment later someone answered.

"Yes, it's time," Naraku said. "Don't hurt her. She's my only leverage I've got on him." Once he was finished he walked out of the room. Sesshoumaru and Kagemaru were still going at it.

"Nice job blocking that!" Kagemaru said as his leg lashed out to kick him. Sesshoumaru blocked again. Then Kagemaru flipped away to give them distance and plan another attack. He was smiling from ear to ear. "Shit. This is really fun. I've never met anyone as good as you- then again I've been cooped up in that fucking hospital all my life!"

'I should find out more about him,' Sesshoumaru began to strategize. 'He might say something I could use against him.' "Hospital?"

Kagemaru nodded. "Yeah- all my life!" he said as he attacked again. "The only good thing about that place is my girl!"

"You think it's wise to tell me your weakness is a woman?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"If she was in the area then of course I wouldn't say," Kagemaru said. "I'm not stupid and she's protected by father's guards anyway."

'There he goes again with Naraku being his father,' Sesshoumaru thought. 'I don't see much of Naraku in him no matter how long I look. It's only slightly there- the boy must be related to Naraku in some way and Naraku's tainted his mind into thinking he's his father. The bastard's evil enough to do something like that.' Sesshoumaru attacked this time.

"Why is it I feel as though I know you?" Kagemaru asked as he blocked. "I don't know why."

"So you think you know me?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I feel as though I know you as well and I'm certain I've never seen you in my life."

"We must have one of those faces," Kagemaru smirked as he flipped through the air again.

"So Naraku's your father?"

Naraku smirked. 'He's trying to pry is he?' Then he said, "Kagemaru you may want to hurry up with this fight. I have one more task for you then you can head back to the hospital to be with Kaede."

"Really?" Kagemaru's eyes lit at the sound of her name.

"Yes and besides you must be tired," Naraku said.

Kagemaru frowned. "I'm not tired."

"Don't push yourself too hard," he said as he walked down the hall. "Bring them all to the Meeting Room."

"Yes sir," Kagemaru said. 'I better finish this quick. Kaede will kick my ass from pillar to post if I push pass my limit.'

"So her name's Kaede?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes," Kagemaru attacked again.

"And Naraku's your father?"

"I thought that was clear by now," Kagemaru commented.

Inuyasha's eyes opened. Miroku was still unconscious. 'That guy,' Inuyasha thought. 'He just killed Juromaru and Kageromaru as if they were nothing. And now he's fighting with Sesshoumaru and laughing like it's a walk in the park.' Sesshoumaru got clipped on the cheek but not before he punched Kagemaru in his jaw.

Kagemaru growled. 'Kaede's gonna bitch about having to set my broken jaw.' Then Kagemaru lashed out and hit Sesshoumaru in the stomach.

'He's so strong but… he's slowing down and his attacks are weakening," Sesshoumaru realized. Then he remembered Naraku telling Kagemaru to not push himself too hard. 'Why?'

Kagemaru coughed. 'Damn it!' he thought.

'He's sick?' Sesshoumaru stared at him.

'Don't do this. Not now!' He coughed again. His vision was blackening. 'Shit.'

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked a bit concerned. He had actually enjoyed his fight with the boy.

'_**Kagemaru! Take this before you go!' a beautiful young Kaede handed him a pill. 'Don't forget to take it!'**_

'_**Okay! Okay! Geez! You fuss just like a mother hen!' he shouted as he took the pill, kissed her lips and ran out but not before warning the guards to protect her with their lives.**_

Kagemaru's flashback faded. 'I- I forgot to take it.' He thought. He could feel his heartbeat become erratic. He dropped to the floor. 'Kaede…' he went into his pocket and pulled out a pill. 'If I could just chew and swallow it-' His body began to shake.

Sesshoumaru stared at him. 'What's happening to him?' he frowned. 'Why am I worried? He's on Naraku's team-' Sesshoumaru turned his back to the boy and went to Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha was now sitting up and Miroku was beginning to stir.

"You two all right?" he asked.

"Fine," Inuyasha said ripping his shirt and wrapping the calf Juromaru had wounded.

"Yeah," Miroku sat up. "Those goons were abnormally strong."

Then Inuyasha saw Kagemaru grip his chest. "What are you going to do about him?" Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagemaru. His face was turning bluish. 'I should leave him but… what would father do?' Sesshoumaru walked back to Kagemaru and saw the pill he was struggling to take. 'I don't know if this is the right thing to do but.' Sesshoumaru took the pill.

'No!' Kagemaru thought. 'That's my only hope- I'll never see Kaede again if-"

And then Sesshoumaru crushed the pill and grabbed Kagemaru's jaw. It opened and he poured the dust into his mouth. Kagemaru swallowed quickly and closed his eyes. 'He helped me?'

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Dad would've saved him," Sesshoumaru said. "The boy's sick he shouldn't be fighting the way he was. Naraku's only using him."

"Using him?" Miroku asked.

"Undoubtedly," Sesshoumaru felt Kagemaru's pulse and it was almost back to normal. 'So it's working. Good. For some reason I was starting to fear for his life.' Then he looked at Inuyasha and Miroku. "It's no surprise. This boy says he's Naraku's adopted him- he could've been adopted because Naraku thought he could mold the boy into a weapon. I figured that from the moment I heard him call Naraku father- they don't look much alike but there is a slight resemblance."

"You're right," Inuyasha nodded. "But if you ask me he looks more like you."

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha and then back down at Kagemaru. 'Inuyasha's right the resemblance is uncanny. With a shave and a hair cut we'd look almost identical. But it's impossible. I don't have a son his age- actually I don't have a son at all- only Rin.'

"I would've said he's probably dad's son," Inuyasha said. "But he couldn't be because dad's too devoted to mother to stray and he can't be my son because he looks around my age maybe two or three years younger.'

"Well he's not my son because I haven't slept with anyone other than Rin's mother and Kagura. All the other women had issues with me," Sesshoumaru said not wanting to repeat that they were mostly innocent and respectable women who ran away from him because they were afraid of his massive cock.

Kagemaru's breathing stabilized and he opened his eyes. 'He saved me?'

Sesshoumaru let him go and stared at him. "Listen boy. I want you to tell me about your association with Naraku."

"Is that why you let me live?" Kagemaru asked as he sat up.

"I'm not a monster," Sesshoumaru told him. "Naraku's been using people as pawns for over 23 years I'm not surprised if he's using you as well."

'It's not as if I give a shit about Naraku,' Kagemaru thought. 'And I planned on betraying him soon so why not now?' Then he spoke, "He's my father,"

"That won't stop him from using you," Sesshoumaru said.

"I know but that's my association," Kagemaru informed them. "From the time I was born all I've ever known was the hospital and my father- Naraku. Then Kaede but she came in years later. Naraku told me that my parents gave me up for adoption- he might've shown me a picture of them but that was a long time ago and I don't remember how they look. He told me a lot of things about how they didn't want me and how I'd be a burden on them and how they hated me and so they left me in a home as a newborn baby and he picked me up"

'Is that so?' Sesshoumaru thought. 'So they aren't father and son- but still they do have a slight resemblance.'

"All right then," Inuyasha looked at the guy. "You killed those guys pretty easy and you're strong, explain that?"

"Two years of studying and training," he said. "I've been weak from birth to age 13. I'm 15 now. Soon as puberty hit I became stronger and I was able to leave my bed and I was able to exercise and fight and do all the things I've always wanted to but my strength never lasts long and I'm dependent on medication."

"Naraku knows all of this," Miroku began to weave together his thoughts. "So why put your life in danger? If you're his son how could he let you risk your life like that?"

"Yes," Inuyasha nodded. "What kind of father does that?"

Kagemaru shrugged. "Anyway, I've been locked away from the outside world until today. I'm very limited to information, but that doesn't mean I don't listen and remember things."

Sesshoumaru stared at him. 'He may know a lot about Naraku's plans but- then again Naraku obviously doesn't care if he dies so I wonder if this boy does have any useful information-'

"You let me live," Kagemaru looked at him. "For that I'm in your debt. I'll do anything to pay you back." He said. 'Kaede they saved me. Because of them I'm still alive to see you again.' Then he said, "All I want is to get out of here and go to Kaede, fuck everything else."

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other and then Sesshoumaru. "All right then," Sesshoumaru said. "Here's what you need to do."

* * *

And that's this chapter everyone! Geez I love my Kagemaru and I have a young Kaede in this story because I've always wanted to write about her when she was younger. And I love the action in this chapter as well. Tell me if you liked or I may think I suck at writing action scenes and should just stick with lemons lol. Anyway, I think that's all I'll post tonight but that doesn't mean I've stopped writing its only 11pm- still early so I may write one more chapter and then I'm off to bed. Happy reading!

Inuluver1990 goes to write some more!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	241. Chapter 221: The Exchange: Seals 4 women

Oh my gosh! It's like I've got the greatest clairvoyant reviewer ever! LadyS you just amaze me! I'm not going to say if your analysis is correct because I don't want to spoil the chapter for everyone! Now I'd like to send my thanks to everyone who reviewed and everyone who reads this story. It means soooooo much to me- words can't express how happy I feel when I know you're enjoying my work. I really do try very hard to make the story as exciting as possible and I do have some good things in store for you guys! So thanks again! You're the best fans a girl could ask for!

So please enjoy all my wonderful! Wonderful! Wonderful fans!

Anyway, here's the next chapter guys! Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 221: The Exchange-Seals for women

Naraku walked into the room and saw Inutaisho, Niroku, Tomoyo, Yusuke, a strange woman that seemed familiar to him, Akiko and her familiar guard. They were surrounded by his Underground Hell Mafia members. The five women- Mira, Izayoi, Saya, Kagome and Kagura were still attached to the panels. Their men were talking to them.

"Are you all right Izayoi?" Inutaisho asked hating the fact that his lovely wife was dressed only in a semi-transparent robe and was tied to an electric panel.

"Inutaisho yes I'm fine," she said.

"And everyone else?" He asked.

"We're all well." Saya responded.

"Kagome! You're bleeding!" Yusuke resisted the urge to go to her. They were surrounded by a pack of mean-looking goons.

"I'm all right!" She said. "That was when Kikyo attacked me at the school. It's not bleeding anymore. I don't think she broke anything- my rib might be cracked but my body's already numb. I can hardly feel anything."

"We're going to get you down soon everyone," Niroku assured them. "Now if only Naraku would show up."

"Oh! But I am here!" Naraku's voice came in from the doorway.

"Naraku," Inutaisho's growled angrily.

"Naraku," Yusuke fists balled.

"Naraku," Tomoyo frowned, the old lines in his face showing his intense displeasure.

Niroku ground his teeth, "Naraku."

"Is this a choir?" He asked as his goons parted and made way for him to walk through. "I just love the sound of my name on your lips."

"We've brought the seals," Inutaisho said. "We want our women off of those fucking panels and in our care now."

Naraky sighed. "Well you see- there's just a little thing I forgot to mention in my note."

They glared at him.

"I'm going to need Kagome's assistance for a brief moment." He rubbed the box in his hand.

"What!" The five women exclaimed.

'I knew he had it,' Tomoyo grimaced. 'He really is after the Shikon No Tama. This isn't good. And with all these goons even if we were to fight- we're still seriously outmanned and it's not as if we have powers or anything like that so- we have to be smart about this.'

Naraku smirked. "It's really simple," he said. "I'll exchange your women for the seals and then I'll have Kagome open this box for me. As you should know I can't open it-"

"What about Kikyo?" Yusuke asked him. "Doesn't she share my grandmother's blood?"

'What's going on?' Kagome frowned. 'What's dad talking about? Grandmother's blood?'

"Well you see…" Naraku went to his throne and rested the box down on the table next to it. He sat down and folded his legs one knee over the other and then laced his fingers together and cupped his knee. "Sesshoumaru decided to use her as a way to get me to let you all go," Naraku informed them. "He just kept cutting into her skin, making her bleed and now she's far too weak for me to use. It was a clever strategy I give him that but he didn't realize the reason I wasn't concerned over Kikyo's wounds or even her death."

"Why's that?" Inutaisho asked.

"Simple, Inutaisho. And it's so nice to see you again."

"Don't fuck with me," Inutaisho growled at him. "Explain."

"So impatient, I like you this way," Naraku grinned. "And it's like this- since I know I'm going to get the Shikon No Tama anyway Kikyo's life and well being was never an issue. I could use the jewel to heal her wounds or bring her back to life if need be. So using her as leverage was a very smart idea and it would've worked if I didn't know the extent of the jewel's power."

"And that's why Kagome's going to be used instead," Niroku asked.

"Yes and it's a pleasure seeing you again doctor," Naraku smirked. "You're analysis of me was on point but I hated the assessment you gave to the judge. You made me a wanted man and I had to reside basically in hell to escape the 5-0. I even posed as a high school student under the name of Muso for a while. It was pretty exciting at first but high school life is such a bore- no wonder I never finished both times!"

'Even if we give him the seals,' Inutaisho thought, 'He could get the jewel and we could get our women but escaping this place- with all these goons and having to protect our women- it's quite a challenge.' Inutaisho put his hands behind his back and very quickly split his ring into two. He took one half and hid it. 'We have to be very careful, no matter what.'

"I hope you haven't begun without me father!" Kagemaru said as he came in two guns held up at Inuyasha and Miroku's heads. Sesshoumaru was tied up.

'Sesshoumaru,' Kagura's heart leapt in her chest.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome and Izayoi exclaimed at the same exact moment.

"Miroku!" His mother called his name worriedly.

Inuyasha and Miroku were battered and bloodied.

Inutaisho looked at them. 'I wondered what had happened to them, so they got into some trouble,' he thought. 'Sesshoumaru doesn't look too bad. The guy with the guns- -I can't see him clearly from here but obviously he used Inuyasha and Miroku as a way to make Sesshoumaru defenseless. At least they're all alive.'

'So he's still alive,' Naraku thought. "Kagemaru I've just started come join me."

"Yes sir," he said moving his guns and heading toward Naraku. "You've sure got a crowd here. When'd you hire all these goons?"

"I didn't trust Akiko's guards," he said. "So on the low I hired a few from the Underground Hell Mafia."

Kagemaru looked at them. They were very ugly and mean-looking. "Enlisting they're aid must've cost a small fortune."

"A few owe me favors," he said. "Others- they don't mind doing the work before I pay them. They know I'm good for it."

"So what's this last task you want me to do?" Kagemaru asked as he reached Naraku's side. "I need to get back to the hospital."

"Take Kagome off of the panel first," He pointed.

Kagemaru looked. "Who's she?"

"The youngest one in the middle,"

"Leave Kagome alone you fucking bastard!" Inuyasha shouted angrily. Sesshoumaru had to hold him back.

"Inuyasha control yourself!" Miroku said. "Naraku's goons are prepared to attack anyone who poses a threat to him."

Kagemaru went toward the panel and then unlocked her from it. Kagome nearly crumpled to the ground. She was considerably weak having been attached to the panel for so many hours. Kagemaru straightened her and whispered in her ear.

"You'll be fine. Trust me." He said.

Kagome's eyes shot up to him and his amber-brown eyes assured her that she would be fine. 'Strange- he- he looks like Inuyasha's brother- Sesshoumaru.'

Inutaisho took a good look at the boy and then his eyes shot to his eldest son. 'Impossible,' he thought. 'Okay maybe not impossible. The boy looks about 16 maybe 15 or so- Sesshoumaru would've been… 12? Yes, if the boy's 15- in 1996 Sesshoumaru would've been 12 but- who in hell could Sesshoumaru have been having sex with when he was 12? No- something's not right." He frowned. 'It could happen though- Sesshoumaru could impregnate a girl at that age- Takahashi men are virile and we go through puberty very early but… no- I know Sesshoumaru too well not to have known he was having sex at such a young age. Something's not right but that boy has Takahashi blood running through his veins. He's not my son and he's definitely not Inuyasha's son. There could be only three clear possibilities- my father had an illegitimate child who then went on to have this boy OR Sesshoumaru's split some girl's legs open when he was 12 OR Naraku's been fucking around again.'

"WHO ARE YOU!" Kagura's voice came out loud and clear when she saw Kagemaru's face.

Kagemaru looked at her and his heart sped. He blinked at her. "My name is Kagemaru and you?"

"Who are your parents, boy?" She asked him with a frown.

"Naraku's my father," he told her. "I never knew my mother."

"Naraku?" Kagome's eyes widened.

"That's right," Kagemaru said.

"Boy if there's one thing I know- you're not that man's son," Kagura said. Kagemaru let go of Kagome.

"Kagemaru! Bring Kagome here to me! We don't have time for this!" Naraku ordered.

"In a moment father," Kagemaru spoke. "This woman interests me."

He went to stand up before Kagura's panel. "Who are you?"

"Kagura," she said.

"You say you know I'm not his child?" Kagemaru stared at her. 'So- so familiar. Somehow I know her too.'

"That's right," she said. "You couldn't be. Everything about you screams Takahashi," she told him and then glared at Naraku. "I don't know what kind of shit you've been doing Naraku but you better clear this crap up now!"

"Kagemaru! Bring the girl here!" Naraku ordered again.

Kagemaru went back to Kagome and took her to Naraku. "I apologize for my disobedience," he said. "That woman just seems familiar to me."

"She should," Naraku said.

"What?"

The room was such that words echoed throughout it easily making it possible for people to hear practically everything except probably light whispers.

"I have a bit of an explanation to give you," Naraku told him as he took Kagome's wrist. "But first I need you to retrieve the Shikon No Shiru Seals from the Shinoshi Leaders."

Kagome's mind was spinning. 'What are they talking about?' she frowned. 'Is this all a code or something? Shinoshi Leaders? Shikon No Shiru Seals?'

"Yes sir," Kagemaru nodded. "Who would they be?"

"They have rings on their right hands. They'll give them to you, just go to them."

"All right," Kagemaru headed toward them. "Your seals?" He held out his hand.

Niroku was the first to give up his Nigimishiru seal, the seal of Friendship. "Mira."

Then Naraku spoke. "Doctor you can pick which woman you want off the panels,"

"Mira." He said.

The Naraku made an order, "Take the woman to the far right down," A hideous looking guard took her off the panel.

"Niroku!" she ran to him, nearly stumbling and crashed into his arms crying.

He breathed a shaky breath as he steadied her. 'Thank heavens. No problem there.'

Sesshoumaru realized that each woman was coming down off of the panels in exchange for a seal. He wondered what would happen to Kagura since he didn't have a ring. There was no way he could allow Kagura to stay up there.

The next was Yusuke. He pulled off his Aramishiru seal, the Courage Seal and handed it to Kagemaru.

Naraku asked the same question and Yusuke answered. "Saya,"

"The woman on the far right again," Naraku ordered her to be taken down. Saya took a deep breath as the goon took her down and she hurried over to Yusuke who pulled her tightly into him.

"Thank God," Yusuke exclaimed as he held her. She was shaking in his arms.

'Is anyone thinking about Kagura?' Sesshoumaru wondered. 'She's pregnant- but I suppose I can't expect them to make such a sacrifice- we all want our women down. There has to be a way-'

Tomoyo handed over his seal. The Seal of Wisdom- Kushimishiru.

'Something's not right,' Kagemaru thought as he felt a strange power running through his veins. Not right at all. At first it was just a tingle, now it's a throb in the palm of my hand, what are these things?'

"I want the lady Kagura down from the panel." Tomoyo told Naraku.

Naraku frowned. "Well I suppose since Inutaisho will want to rescue his own wife,"

Sesshoumaru looked at Tomoyo. 'I'll have to find some way to thank him,' he thought as Kagura came down. He knew she was pregnant but right now he could see it as clear as day even underneath her loose top. When she came to him, she wasn't shaking and she wasn't crying. He cupped her chin and stared at her closely. The look in her eyes were unmistakable she was frozen by fear. "Kagura-"

Her arms went around his neck and she whispered. "Kill him. Kill him. Fucking kill that son of a bitch! That fucking mother fucker! I want him dead!"

He held her tightly and could feel her belly clearly. "Yes Kagura. I will make him pay."

Kagemaru looked at them both and was almost paralyzed by what he saw. "Is- Is that how a mother and father looks?"

It was like Inutaisho was the only one who heard. Tomoyo was making certain his daughter was alright. "You mean you don't know what a mother and father look like?"

Kagemaru shook his head. "Never seen it before," he said. "Your seal?" He stared at the man with the intense amber eyes.

Inutaisho stared back at him. "Who is your real father?"

"I- I don't know," Kagemaru said still holding out his hand.

"I think it's dangerous for you to try handling all these seals in your hands," Inutaisho said. "Don't you feel something wrong?"

'He knows?' Kagemaru stared at him.

"What's the hold up, Kagemaru!" Naraku said. "The faster you bring those seals to me the faster you get to leave."

"It's nothing," he said. "Your ring sir,"

Inutaisho put half of his Sakimishiru Seal into the boy's hand and suddenly, Kagemaru's eyes widened. The throbbing pain turned into a jolt in his hand and electricity seemed to shoot through him. Kagemaru dropped the seals and stumbled to the ground.

"What the fuck!" He shouted as he looked at his hand. The seals had nearly bore a hole in his hand.

'It's just as I thought,' Naraku smirked.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! What happened to him!"

"I have no idea," Naraku spoke in a way that told her he had every idea. She tried to pull from him.

Kagemaru was gripping his wrist in pain. "What the fuck just happened?" He lashed out at Naraku violently.

Everyone was shocked by the ferocity in the boy's voice.

'Definitely Takahashi blood,' Inutaisho thought as he studied the boy's facial features, his scowl and his seething anger that was obviously extremely difficult to contain.

Naraku's smirk faded and he said, "Are you all right Kagemaru?"

Kagemaru bit into his bottom lip. "Naraku! You didn't say this would happen!"

"I didn't kno-"

"He's lying!" Kagome shouted. "He was smirking the entire time! He knew it was going to hurt you!"

"My- you do have such a big mouth!" Naraku's grip tightened and Kagome screamed.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You'll just have to bring them all here Kagemaru one by one!" Naraku said. "You're gonna hand them over to Kagome."

"What?" Kagome exclaimed.

"I'm not touching those things again!" Kagemaru rebelled. "You're trying to kill me!"

"If I wanted to kill you I could've a long time ago," he said. "From the womb to be exact boy."

"What?" Kagemaru stared at him. "What'd you say?"

"I said I'm your creator Kagemaru," Naraku told him. "I made you! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here today!"

"How- how could you have made me?" He asked.

"Oh the wonders of science," Naraku sang. "At first, you were just a bit of numbers and scribbles on a page and then you were a baby in a womb, a sickly little child at the hospital and now my powerful shadow guard."

"I don't understand this," Kagemaru stood up, the seals still on the floor by his feet. "What do you mean? You told me that my mother and father-"

"I lied," Naraku said bluntly. "Actually, your mother and father don't even know you exist."

Kagemaru was shocked. "My parents- they don't know I-?"

"They soon will though," Naraku smirked. "Kagura and Sesshoumaru I'd like you to meet your fifteen year old son, Kagemaru Onigumo."

* * *

And that's it for now! I just love this chapter and the chapter I've written after this. Also, I think I mentioned that I'm in love with Kagemaru! I just adore him! He's freaking awesome and I'm jealous of his girlfriend (is that weird?) lol. Anyway.

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter.

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	242. Chapter 222: Man I Once Called Father

Inukitti your PM touched me so much when I read it. Sometimes I get the most inspiring and heart-warming reviews and messages and it really pushes me to write more and more and even better! So thank you all so much for your support. I wouldn't still be here if it wasn't for you guys!

On with the story!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 222: The Man I Once Called Father

"I said I'm your creator Kagemaru," Naraku told him. "I made you! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here today!"

"How- how could you have made me?" He asked.

"Oh the wonders of science," Naraku sang. "At first, you were just a bit of numbers and scribbles on a page and then you were a baby in a womb, a sickly little child at the hospital and now my powerful shadow guard."

"I don't understand this," Kagemaru stood up, the seals still on the floor by his feet. "What do you mean? You told me that my mother and father-"

"I lied," Naraku said bluntly. "Actually, your mother and father don't even know you exist."

Kagemaru was shocked. "My parents- they don't know I-?"

"They soon will though," Naraku smirked. "Kagura and Sesshoumaru I'd like you to meet your fifteen year old son, Kagemaru Onigumo."

Sesshoumaru caught Kagura up into his arms before she dropped to the floor. They stared at the boy who was looking right back at them. "Mother? Father?"

"No!" Kagura screamed. "There's no way! You're too old to be our son! Sesshoumaru and I would've been 12! We met when we were 18!"

He stared at them. 'These are my parents?' he thought.

"Can we save this for later?" Inutaisho spoke. "Take my wife off of that panel now Naraku."

"Not until you stop acting so slick," Naraku countered. "You didn't give him your full ring, Inutaisho."

'That's because I'm smart enough to know it would probably kill the boy.' Inutaisho took out his next half of the Sakimishiru Seal and threw it to the ground with the others. "Release Izayoi."

"Take her down," Naraku ordered.

Once Izayoi was off of the panel she was in her husband's arms in seconds flat.

"It's all right Izayoi," he said comfortingly as he rubbed her back. "You're safe with me. Now you have to continue to be strong until we're out of here."

She took a deep breath and nodded. Swiping the tears from her face, she stood tall. "Do you have a plan?" She asked.

"Not really, we didn't have time to come up with one" Inutaisho said. "We weren't sure what Naraku would do if we waited any longer." He pulled out a gun and handed it to her. "I showed you how to use a gun, you remember?"

"Of course," she nodded and took the gun. "So it's come to this?"

"Yes. Shoot to kill," he said.

"All right,"

Kagura already had her gun loaded and ready. Saya and Mira as well. Everyone was prepared for an intense fight.

Naraku stared at them. "I see you all are ready," he said. "But my guards have guns as well and you have no shelter from the bullets. You're surrounded. You should've spent more time planning things out."

Then Kagemaru looked at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked at him and gave a stiff nod.

"Naraku tell me what to do." Kagemaru got up. "I want to get back to Kaede, now."

Naraku stared at him. "Just bring them to Kagome. Bring the silver and gold rings together and then the bronze and diamond."

'The silver and gold rings would equally balance out the Seals powers, since neither are the strongest or the weakest.' Tomoyo realized what Naraku was doing. 'The diamond and the bronze could be carried together because the diamond seal- the love seal Sakimishiru is the strongest seal and the bronze seal the friendship seal- Nigimishiru is the weakest. They balance each other out perfectly.'

Kagemaru began to do as told. He took first the silver and gold rings, then bronze and diamond seals. He put them all into Kagome's hands.

'I can feel such strange energy coiling through my veins,' she thought as he stared at the beautiful rings. 'What are these things?'

Kagemaru then stared at Naraku. "Is my job here finished?" He asked.

"You've done well you can leave… permanently!" Naraku nodded.

"Good," Kagemaru said. "I think I'll leave now."

Kagemaru turned and started to walk off when Naraku said, "Guards prepare yourselves to kill Kagemaru."

Kagemaru stopped and then turned back to Naraku. He looked at Naraku's goons who were cocking their guns and positioning them to shoot him. He smirked.

They looked at him wondering why he was smirking when he was about to die.

"Before you shoot me dead," he said. "You all may want to know that Naraku has no intention of paying any of you."

They began to murmur about what Kagemaru said. "That fucking bastard has bombs hidden all over this dump. This entire place is set to explode the moment he leaves. He has a helicopter waiting on the roof of the Saimyosho for a quick escape. He planned to get the jewel and leave in the helicopter while we all get blown up!"

"What!" A mafia member shouted. "We don't believe you!"

"You don't?" Kagemaru stared at the man. "If there's anyone here who you should believe, is me. I know all of Naraku's plans. I'm the only one who knows everything about what he intends to do tonight and in the near future- on the next full moon to be exact." Kagemaru said. "Naraku has no money to pay any of you. He's spun a fucking tale about how much money he has! He owned this hotel and now it's just a rundown piece of shit. Look at it! He's been living off of blackmail plots, extortion money and money from a bank robbery. He's low, evil and conniving. If you think you're gonna get any money out of this sick bastard you've made a terrible mistake." Then he looked at Inutaisho.

"Now Inutaisho Takahashi over there we all know he's a fucking multimillionaire and there's Tomoyo Higurashi, he's bleeding rich as well and Hideka Takani's brother he owns that big camera corporation so he's loaded and we won't even talk about Shinoshi City's best psychiatric doctor- some of you have been his patients- you can estimate how much money he has. All of them together will be willing to pay you all thousands of dollars if you just leave them alone or turn on Naraku. I'll be the one to mediate between you and them. I'll make sure you get your money. If you don't get it you can kill me."

The men looked at each other and nodded. They liked that plan. "All right then!" The men began to leave the room. 'Good,' Kagemaru thought.

However, three men remained.

"I don't like it how Naraku tried to use us like that! A bomb eh?" Another member of the UHM shouted. "Well before I go I want those rings!"

"Yeah! I'll take the box with all those rubies!" yet another man shouted.

Naraku watched as three of the men who were once his guards turned on him. Naraku grinned and put Kagome in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked frantically.

"Just watch-" Naraku said simply.

"Give me those rings! Bastard!" The three men came after Naraku but he didn't even flinch. Kagome was nearly screaming in fear when suddenly, the men came too close and a barrier came up and burnt the three men to nothing but ash.

"Oh my god!" Kagome screamed as she saw the piles of ash.

"Amazing," Naraku grinned and then laughed. "Amazing! Even the seals all combined are that powerful! Just amazing."

Everyone left- Shoji, Akiko, Kiako, Inutaisho, Izayoi, Saya, Yusuke, Tomoyo, Mira, Niroku, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Kagura were beyond shocked. No one had ever realized the kind of power they were dealing with.

Kagemaru inhaled deeply. "Well- I'm getting out of here." He turned around and started to walk when Naraku called his name.

"I don't think so Kagemaru!" He said pulling out a cell phone.

Kagemaru turned back around and looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"You know those guards you asked to protect your little girlfriend before you left the hospital?" Naraku asked. "Well- you probably shouldn't have left her with them because as soon as I give the signal which is just to ring their phone- your precious little Kaede will-"

Kagome knowing exactly what Naraku was going to say, grabbed his hand holding the cell phone, the seals still in her hands. And Naraku's eyes opened wider than he thought possible as a jolt of electricity shot into his hand and burnt the phone to pieces. "You bitch!" Naraku exclaimed as he cocked his gun and held it to Kagome's head. "I hope you know that entire hospital will explode in the next 10 minutes!"

Then Kagome turned to Kagemaru. "Wherever she is! You need to go get her now!"

Kagemaru nodded, sped out of the room and went up to the roof of the Saimyosho. He went to the waiting helicopter and told the man to take him to the hospital at once.

* * *

"You evil man!" Kagome said to Naraku. "How could you- how could you just do that!"

"Shut up," Naraku's eyes narrowed at her. "I want you to turn those seals into a key." He said.

"What?" she stared at him strangely. "I- I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Your blood contains Midoriko's DNA," he told her. "This enables you to not only hold all the seals in the palm of your hand, but turn them into a key that will unlock this box-" he pointed to the ancient box. "This box contains the Shikon No Tama a very powerful jewel and that power is what I want. You will be the one to give me that power"

"You're explaining but I don't understanding a thing you're saying!" Kagome's mind was blank. "Who's this Midoriko person?"

And then Inutaisho spoke, "Naraku maybe if you answered our questions she would understand your request better and get the jewel for you faster. You can't expect her to just grant your wishes when she doesn't realize the extent of the power that she has."

Naraku looked at him. "Do you realize that you're just helping me?"

"You won't let her go unless you get the Shikon jewel," Inutaisho said. "If helping you will enable her to come to us faster then so be it. I don't intend to stay here all night."

"I see," Naraku said looking at his watch. "All right then. And about that bomb- it's not set to blow for another hour or until I leave this building so-" He sat down on his throne. "Ask your questions this might just be the last time we speak."

Inutaisho nodded and then looked at the other Shinoshi Leaders.

"What should we ask first?" Niroku inquired. "We need to make sure we know as much as possible."

"Agreed," Yusuke nodded.

"I want my questions answered first," Akiko said. She was standing next to Shoji.

They looked at her.

Tomoyo stared for a moment. 'So she hasn't realized that Kiako is her mother as yet?'

Kiako looked at her daughter. 'She doesn't remember how I look,' Kiako's heart ached. 'Oh Akiko, it's been so long.'

"But you don't need-" Inutaisho's fist came quickly to Inuyasha's face who shut up automatically. "Let her ask her questions," Inutaisho said.

Akiko looked at him. "Thank you."

He nodded. "You've been searching for 15 long years for these answers," he said. "For your diligence and hard work you deserve to be the first one to know."

Akiko felt tears prick her eyes. "Thank you. Thank you so much." She said. 'At last! I can finally get these answers. Mom- I can finally find out what happened to you.'

Shoji put an arm around her waist. She looked up at him. 'Shoji,'

He nodded. "Ask your questions Akiko."

"Okay,"

Then she turned to Naraku and a serious look came upon her face. "Naraku,"

"So you're first Akiko," he said. "You did say I have some information that you want. What could that be?"

She took a deep breath. "When I was eight, my mother was killed."

"How sad," Naraku snorted.

Her eyes turned into hard slits. "She was a dancer at this club fifteen years ago."

"I see," he said. "But what does that have to do with me? I didn't go through all the trouble hiring people. I had a secretary to deal with all that."

"That's not the point," she growled at him and Shoji pressed his hand into her side to calm her.

"Don't get so worked up," he told her. "Keep a clear head and ask him everything you need to. Don't let him rile you."

"All right," she inhaled deeply. "What I'm getting at Naraku was that she was working here- it was around the same time you were being suspected for having fatal intra-uterine devices put into your dancers that ultimately killed them. Some of them went missing, some died in horrific accidents."

"And you think I installed a device into your mother, killed her and disposed of her body so the police wouldn't find out?" Naraku asked.

"Yes."

He stared at her. "You've been searching for this answer for 15 years?"

She nodded.

"You really shouldn't have wasted all your time on this," he said. "You're not going to like what I have to say-"

"I don't care," she told him. "It's not about liking or disliking it's about closure."

Kiako's heart began to pound in her chest. 'Oh Akiko,'

"I've been living my life always wondering why my mother never came back home from her checkup at the hospital with my baby brother," Akiko said tears coming to her eyes. "I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep and I couldn't live the life of a normal girl when she went missing."

"You poor child," Naraku said feigning sympathy.

"Don't fuck around with me!" Akiko exploded angrily. "You killed her!"

"Now you really shouldn't go around accusing people," he said. "You have no evidence- no proof."

"And that's where you're wrong," Akiko said.

* * *

The helicopter was already on the hospital's roof.

"Stay here Daisuke," Kagemaru said to the helicopter pilot.

Kagemaru was inside of Kaede's room in no time just to find all the guards sprawled out on the ground and Kaede sitting on the bed.

"Kaede?"

She looked up when she saw him and smiled. "You're back?"

"What- what happened here?"

She looked at the guys. "They were looking at me funny- even before you left and I was very worried they'd try to hurt me once you were gone. They didn't do anything to me and the fools let me play with the doctor's chemicals she keeps in the cupboards. I knocked them all out with gas."

Kagemaru nearly dropped into her arms. He pulled her tightly to him. "Kaede- damn Kaede-"

"Kagemaru? What's wrong?"

"No time to speak," he said. "We need to hurry!" He grabbed a large garbage bag. "Pack up any useful medications and we need to bring the book!"

"Kagemaru what's going on!" Kaede exclaimed as she did as told.

"No time to explain," he told her as he grabbed a large gold, bronze and silver coated book with a diamond buckle. "We have to get out of here," he began to pull her out the room. He found the fire bell and he broke the glass case and set it off.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked.

"There's a bomb in this hospital," he said as he began to shout to everyone to get out of the hospital." They alerted as many people as he possibly could to get them out of the hospital and then he pulled Kaede up onto to the roof.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a long story," he told her. "I'll explain on our way,"

He helped her into the helicopter with the garbage bag and closed the door. Once they were buckled, Daisuke took off, less than a minute later the entire hospital went up in flames.

"Oh my god!" Kaede shrieked when she saw the fire. She grabbed onto Kagemaru and began to cry. She was certain everyone at the hospital hadn't had time to get out. Kagemaru held her. "Who- who would do something like this?" she asked as tears drained down her face.

Kagemaru growled as his forehead creased, "The man I once called Father."

* * *

All right, I've been writing all day so of course I have more than this written down however, I wanted to give you guys something to read until I get home from work to finish the other chapter after this- I've got like 6 pages for the other chapter already. Please respond or review or whatever you want to call it. I'd love to read your comments.

Inuluver1990 goes to finish writing some more before she leaves work.

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	243. Chapter 223: Izayoi's Tearful Confession

Thank you XxInume-TakahashixX for commenting on my profile! I like telling people about myself and the kind of world I live in. It's hard being a middle-child- I don't think I said that in my profile but yeah- I'm always kind of vying for my family's attention. They don't get my writing and so I come onto FF to post my writing and I get so much love and attention it fills that hole I have. I like inspiring people either with my writing or my life. So thank you all!

On with the story!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 223: Izayoi's Tearful Confession

"Kagemaru?" Kaede called out to him. "What are you looking for?"

He was searching the garbage bag filled with medicine and other medical aids they had taken from the hospital before it blew up. "The book," he said. "Ah! Found it!"

Then he pulled it out from the bottom of the bag. "Got it!"

"Maru? What are you going to do with it?" She asked. "You can hardly read it."

"That's because it's in some foreign language," He told her. "It's far better for me to try,"

"Why?" She frowned as he opened the strange book.

"Because Naraku's doing some crazy ass shit at the club," Kagemaru explained. "Before I left to rescue you, he was talking about seals and some woman named Midoriko." He said. "The seals are rings and they have some kind of power. Look what they did to my hand!"

He showed her the wound on his hand that had dried blood on it.

"Oh my gosh!" She shrieked! "Kagemaru you're injured!"

"I'm fine," he said. "You know I heal up pretty quickly. It's strange how my blood clots so fast. But the seals- I had them all in my hand and they burnt- Ede?"

Her head was in the bag. "I'm listening!"

"What are you looking for?"

"Antiseptic and bandages," she said and then pulled out a bottle and handed it to him. "Hold that,"

'Great, Ede's worrying about me.' He took it. "I said I'm fine Ede,"

Then she raised her head out of the bag. "Don't mess with me. You know how seriously I take your health."

He grimaced a little. "I know,"

"Good," she said and put her head back down to find a bandage.

Daisuke, the pilot was trying not to laugh too hard.

Kagemaru heard muffled laughter. He turned his head.

"What are you laughing at?" he huffed.

"You two just sound like an old married couple," Daisuke responded. "It's refreshing to see how much you care about each other."

"Found it!" Kaede said coming up out of the bag. "Now what was the nice pilot saying?"

"He says we look good together," Kagemaru told her. "Says we sound like an old married couple."

Kaede blushed and then beamed, "Thank you. We've been together for years," She said as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand. He tried to pull away a bit as she opened the antiseptic.

"Ede! You know I hate alcohol! Couldn't you find something like Peroxide?" He complained.

"Stop your grousing!" she growled at him. "Alcohol works best!"

"But it burns like the- AH SHIT!" Kagemaru snatched his hand away quickly and shook it. "Hell!"

"Bring your hand back!" She held her hand out to him.

"Now!" she shouted. "It doesn't hurt too much once you get used to it."

'Easy for you to say,' he sighed and gave her his injured hand. He flinched as she cleaned him up and then wrapped his hand up. "You're making it look at worst than it actually is. It's just a tiny burn."

"Let it get infected and you'll know what's 'just a tiny burn'," she said.

He sighed. "You're right."

"I know,"

"So boastful with it," he smirked at her as he leaned over to kiss her. "Thank you,"

She flushed and pushed him away. "No kissing in front of people!"

"Don't mind me," Daisuke said nonchalantly.

Kaede gasped.

Kagemaru grinned. "You heard the guy," he puckered his lips playfully and she pushed him back with her palm to his forehead.

"Stop it!"

Then his hands wrapped around her waist to pull her to him. "You're so shy,"

"No! You're just too bold!"

He smiled. "You don't mind it though-"

"What makes you think I don't-"

His mouth crashed onto hers. She tried to break away but he held her tightly. Seconds later she was melting in his arms and kissing back. It was him who broke the kiss.

"What makes me think you don't mind?" He licked his lips. "Because you just kissed me back,"

She was flushing to her roots and then she slapped his face and huffed.

"AH!" He shouted as he cupped his jaw. He had been trying so hard not to let her find out that his jaw was probably broken or just cracked a little from his fight with… 'Father,'

* * *

"What I'm getting at Naraku was that she was working here- it was around the same time you were being suspected for having fatal intra-uterine devices put into your dancers that ultimately killed them. Some of them went missing, some died in horrific accidents." Akiko recounted.

"And you think I installed a device into your mother, killed her and disposed of her body so the police wouldn't find out?" Naraku asked.

"Yes."

He stared at her. "You've been searching for this answer for 15 years?"

She nodded.

"You really shouldn't have wasted all your time on this," he said. "You're not going to like what I have to say-"

"I don't care," she told him. "It's not about liking or disliking it's about closure."

Kiako's heart began to pound in her chest. 'Oh Akiko,'

"I've been living my life always wondering why my mother never came back home from her checkup at the hospital with my baby brother," Akiko said tears coming to her eyes. "I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep and I couldn't live the life of a normal girl when she went missing."

"You poor child," Naraku said feigning sympathy.

"Don't fuck around with me!" Akiko exploded angrily. "You killed her!"

"Now you really shouldn't go around accusing people," he said. "You have no evidence- no proof."

"And that's where you're wrong," Akiko said. "You see I didn't have sex with Takani for a job at his corporation. I fucked him to gain access to all the information he had. You see when Hideka was alive he was known for having connections and information on just about everyone of importance. He was a very powerful and influential man in this city. I found out that he was your cover-up person for many of your schemes."

Naraku smirked.

"You were using him just like you used Takemaru Setsuna," She connected. "You met him in 1991 while he was working as Assistant Police to the former Police Chief- the one before my father. I found out about this case when my father took up the position as Police Chief. You used Takemaru to find out about any hushed-up criminal activities influential people in this city had and you used that to blackmail and extort money out of them. That's how you were able to maintain The Saimyosho when you couldn't gain a partnership with Inutaisho's Corporation."

"My, my, you've really done your homework," Naraku smiled at her.

"You knew how much Takemaru loved Takahashi's wife," she said. "You used his weakness to exploit him. You told him that if he lifted the crime files of all the important people in this city you would develop a plan for him to be with Yoiza's daughter, Izayoi!"

"You evil bastard!" Izayoi cried out. 'I knew it.'

His husband was shocked by the venomous sound of her voice, "Izayoi-"

She was shaking. "You used him!"

"That's nothing new Izayoi," Naraku said. "Fools in love are meant to be used. The poor man loved you so much he-"

"NOOOOOOO!" Izayoi screamed.

"Oh!" Naraku stared at her and then realized. "Oh now I understand!"

"Mom?" Inuyasha called her name.

"So they don't know-" Naraku said. "And here I thought the great Inutaisho knew everything about his lovely little wife."

Inutaisho frowned. "The last thing you want to do is disparage my wife, Naraku."

"Disparage?" Naraku grinned. "I wouldn't think of it, but it's shocking that you don't know the secret your wife's been keeping for so many years-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Izayoi screamed again as tears came to her eyes and she clutched at her hair.

"How many years has it been Izayoi?" Naraku asked in a lilting voice. "How old were you when Takemaru-"

"SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPP!" She screamed again her body shaking.

"Izayoi," he called her name. 'It's best if she tells me herself. She'll always regret it if she doesn't' He thought. "Izayoi what's he talking about?" Inutaisho asked. "Did Takemaru do something to you? Something you've never told me about?"

She glanced up at him. Her eyes wide with fear. "Inutaisho…" Her voice came out nearly choked. "Honey…" She paused, "Sweetheart…"

'It's so hard for her,' he thought and then he cupped her chin. "Just tell me. I won't hate you Izayoi. I never could."

She shook her head. "You will-" she said. "You will hate me. I've kept it a secret for so long- so very long- even before we were married-"

"I won't hate you so tell me Izayoi," he clutched her shoulders tightly and made her look at him. "Izayoi you need to tell me now because if you let Naraku do it you'll regret it forever."

She stared at him. Her eyes were watery. "Inutaisho- I- I- I was- when I was- younger- I- um- I was- I was- I was- I was- I was-"

He pulled her to him and his mouth crashed down upon hers. Izayoi's shaking body melted and when he moved his mouth he stared down at her. His heart was shattering on the inside but it didn't show anywhere else but in his eyes. And when she saw his amber eyes and the emotion in them- she knew she would be all right.

"Takemaru raped me," she told him softly.

"I know," he said solemnly.

Shock spread across her face, "You- you know?"

He nodded. "Not for a long time but I know and you don't have to worry about me hating you-"

"But it's my fault-"

"Nothing's your fault," he told her sternly. "It's Takemaru's fault for being weak and allowing himself to get trapped in Naraku's web. If he really loved you Izayoi he wouldn't have tried to kill you- he would've let you live if he loved you. He would've wanted you to be happy-"

She nodded. "I know but I think Naraku's to blame as well,"

"Of course he is,"

"The last thing Takemaru said before he died was 'I'm sorry'." She sniffed. "That's how I knew someone else was behind the attack."

"And I'm sure he was," Inutaisho told her. "And the reason you didn't tell me about it was because you don't ever want to remember the Takemaru he became after your father declined his proposal. You didn't want to relive the nightmare of a close friend turning into a monster- no one can blame you for that. I know you did it because you didn't want to hurt me."

'He understands,' she thought relieved.

"Yes Izayoi," he said. "I do understand." He pulled her into a comforting embrace. "Thank you for telling me."

"Well isn't that touching?" Naraku sneered. "I could puke. Back to you Akiko? What are you saying? So what if you knew about Takemaru and Hideka."

* * *

"Maru?" Kaede was staring at him worriedly. "Kagemaru? I didn't hit you too hard did I?"

He shook his head. "No- my jaw's just hurting a bit," he said. "I got into a fight but it's nothing serious-"

"Let me see-"

"Ede, I'm fine!" He said quickly

She sighed. "All right if you say so,"

Then he looked back at the book. "We'll soon be at the Saimyosho."

"Why are we going there?" She asked.

"Because-" Kagemaru said as he opened the book and sifted through the ancient pages. "Naraku's doing something very strange there. He was talking about Shinoshi Leaders and Seals and some woman named Midoriko. I've read that name before."

"Midoriko?"

He nodded. "I want to know what it's all about," he said. "Those seals are dangerous and I don't know- I think something big is going to happen."

"But why does all this concern you?" She wondered. "Is it because it's your father, Naraku?"

Kagemaru shook his head. "That man's not my father."

"I know you said that-"

"It's true," He said. "Naraku confessed. He said something about me being an experiment."

Her brown eye widened at him. "An experiment?"

He nodded. "I don't really know how he did it but then he- he pointed to my parents-"

"What?"

"My parents- actually probably my entire family is there at the Saimyosho," he told her.

"Your family?" she was shocked to hear him.

"Yeah!" And then a grin popped onto his face. "And to tell you the truth- I think I like them all."

"But you don't even know-"

"I don't need to know them to know that I like them," he said. "You see they had a good aura about them. I really liked it and- and my father-"

"Yes?" She was urgent to know.

"He looks just like me," Kagemaru said. "Well I guess that would be I look just like him but you get the point. When I saw him he was just so familiar to me even though I know I didn't know him and I fought with him too-"

"You fought with your father?"

Kagemaru put his arms behind his head and leaned back. "Yes. He punched me in the jaw but I got a few good ones on him too! I can tell I'm not as good at fighting as he is but I think I'm pretty damn close! And he moves so fast and fluidly and every movement is strong and powerful."

Kaede studied her boyfriend. For the first time he seemed completely content. 'I'm so happy for him.' She thought with a smile. "Is that why you're going back?"

He looked at her.

"You think this book will help them?" she asked. "From what I understand Naraku's an evil man. He just destroyed an entire hospital just to hurt you. I don't doubt he probably has your family in danger as well."

"Yes," Kagemaru nodded. "There are bombs set to blow up the entire Saimyosho building in about 45 minutes." He said. "Naraku won't let them go until he gets this girl named Kagome to form a key out of 4 seals to open up an ancient jewel box."

"And this book?"

"I've read words like Shikon and Shinoshi and Midoriko in this book," he explained. "They have to be connected. So I want to try and decipher-"

"But it's in a strange language," Kaede said. "I don't even think it's human."

"Yeah," Kagemaru grinned. "When I read those words for the first time I thought it was strange too. I didn't even think it was making sense but now I know. Somehow this book has a lot of information in it concerning whatever it is that Naraku wants."

"Well then," Kaede smiled. "I'm glad I took it out of my mother's antique shop when I did."

He looked at her. "It's the greatest birthday present Kaede,"

"And here I thought you didn't like it because you couldn't understand it!" she huffed.

"To be honest, at first it was kind of weird to get an old crusty book," he told her. "But when I opened it for the first time and words just popped out at me, it became a puzzle and I started having fun trying to decipher it."

She smiled at him. "I'm so happy you like it now,"

"I love it," he said as he kissed her cheek. "Now how about you talk to the pilot for a few minutes while I try to read this thing?"

"Okay," she sighed. "But you better not get jealous when I start laughing with him."

"You plan on laughing with him?" He was jealous already.

She laughed. "You're ridiculous."

"I know," he said. "But you love me anyway,"

"Of course I do."

Then he got back to trying to read the strange book. 'I wonder if anyone else can read this thing,' he thought. 'Maybe my dad- or my mom- or my grandfather… after all these years I finally have a family.' Then he looked at Kaede. 'And I was able to save Kaede in time. If it wasn't for that girl- Kagome I wouldn't have reached her in time to save her. That's why no matter what I do now, I have to find a way to help them all.'

* * *

Love, Love, Love, Love my Kagemaru x Kaede couple! Oh and it's Maru x Ede. (Ede is NOT Eddy lol. Just say Kaede and take off the 'Ka' kinda like 'A-Day'. Maru is straightforward). Oh and if you haven't realized it yet the pilot Daisuke is Kikori's husband. (You remember Kikori who Kikyo and Akiko used as a replacement for Kikyo's escape? And Daisuke is the owner of a helicopter, you remember those chapters right? Anyway they're in the earlier chapters with Mira and Niroku I think around chapter 38) anyway, not too important there. Akiko of course is getting the answers to questions she's been searching for and Naraku is being a cynical bastard as always!

That's all for tonight I suppose unless you all want another chapter…but it's like almost 12am and I got work so I'll probably post again tomorrow.

Inuluver1990 goes to write the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	244. Chapter 224: Kagemaru's Deception

Hey everybody! Just a little sad right now. I'm trying really hard not to be too down on myself. Remember, I'm not the gorgeous diva I've always wanted to be on the outside and I'm working on it but it's not exactly easy. So my mom's having her 30th Anniversary Banquet for her typing school and I'm putting together the booklet for it. So my mom wants to put recent pictures of all her lovely children (7) in all. So you know what that means? I need to either find a nice picture or take a picture. I know I don't have any because I don't consider myself as particularly photogenic and I don't take pictures unless I have to. So I know I have to go take one and I feel as if no matter what I do I'll never look as pretty as my (5) sisters! Geez I hate this! I don't want to be this way but sometimes I really can't help myself. (Sighs) I don't know what to do. Maybe I should just face it- I have to put my picture in so- get over it girl! Geez, I'm tired of whining! (But yeah, that's how I feel right now- I wanna kick myself for being so fricken self-conscious).

On with the story!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 224: Kagemaru's Deception

"Well isn't that touching?" Naraku sneered. "I could puke. Back to you Akiko? What are you saying? So what if you knew about Takemaru and Hideka."

Akiko answered, "Hideka had files on everything you did. My mother was in one of those files- actually more than one- 3!"

"How wonderful," Naraku said cynically.

"One only briefly mentions her name and a doctor named Suikotsu," Akiko said. "He was one of the members of the Kotsu Brothers Gang of Seven. He was a good man but somehow he was turned to do evil. He started performing illegal surgeries on people. It actually wasn't shocking to find out that he was associated with you."

"Go on,"

"So the file stated that the kinds of surgical experiments you were interested in developing ranged from in-vitro fertilization, anti-pregnancy devices and abortions."

"If I must say so myself I'm fucking amazing," Naraku laughed. "I've created the most effective ways to get a pregnancy, not get a pregnancy and get rid of a pregnancy! All women should love me for all the hard work I put into developing such ideas- then again I could care less about their love- their money on the other hand- and their naked servitude…"

"You beast!" Kagome shouted.

Naraku's laughter bubbled out of him. "I've been called a lot worst my dear," he said. "Do continue Akiko- I just love hearing about my accomplishments."

She frowned at him. "My mother went missing during the time you were experimenting with in-vitro fertilization."

"I suppose so- fifteen years ago- my, that is a long time," Naraku sighed. "What was the name of your mother again- I'm still drawing a blank on her-"

Akiko bit into her lip and her fingers balled to fists. 'If only I could get to him and kill him-'

Shoji rubbed her gently on the arm. She understood what that meant. It meant that he was there for her and that he too wanted to kill Naraku.

"Her name was Kiako Yamato," she said. "Does that ring a bell?"

Naraku put a finger to his chin. "Kiako… Ki…ako…Oh! Yes I remember her!" Then he paused. "You were her daughter?"

Akiko glared at him.

"Now that I look at you I can see quite the resemblance," he said.

"You killed her."

"All right," he nodded. "I'll confess but only because I want to move on from this sordid business and get the jewel as quickly as possible. I have great plans for it."

"How?"

"You want to know how?" he asked. "I mean wouldn't you rather hear why?"

"Why's the next question and probably the last," She said.

"Fine," he said. "I had a guard watch her as she left her house to go to the hospital for a check-up. Your father was playing Police Chief so he wasn't around and I could've cared less where you were. I didn't have time to think about a snotty-nosed 8-year old brat," he told her. "As she was going to the hospital, I called her phone from Bankotsu's cell phone and told her that I had a few photos that would make her entire family look bad if I had them put in the newspaper."

"You blackmailed her,"

"Not really." He said. "I didn't actually have photos. It was a lie. But it worked to get her to the Saimyosho."

"And that's when you attacked her?"

"It wasn't me, I had the Kotsu Brothers bring her to a special back room in the club. They tied her to a table and under my supervision I had her baby cut from her womb."

"You sliced her open?"

"No- I don't like getting my hands dirty in that way. It was Suikotsu."

"What happened next?"

Tomoyo reached out and held Kiako's hands that had gone white. She was hearing firsthand how Naraku had attempted to kill her.

"We didn't have anything to numb her or put her to sleep so it was extremely painful and she screamed so loudly it nearly permanently deafened Mukotsu." He smirked. "Anyway, once the baby was pulled from her womb, somehow and I'm not even sure how to this day- the woman broke out of her ties and began to run. We- that's the dead Brothers and I stared in awe an amazement as she ran out of the Saimyosho, dripping blood, holding her insides together. We knew she would die in no time so we didn't even go after her."

"So you let her bleed to death?"

"Yes," he said. "A week later the every newspaper read something like this, 'Pregnant Wife of Police Chief Brutally Murdered.'" He remembered. "The report stated that she was found in the bushes near the area of the Saimyosho Club with her stomach cut open and investigators were looking into the case. Months later after speculation went flying about me being the murderer; a man turned himself in and admitted to the killing."

"Don't you mean you blackmailed some poor man to do that?" Kagura asked.

"Maybe," he shrugged. "Anyway, that poor man died in prison after a year. Then the case was closed."

"Yes it was closed in terms of the law and my father," Akiko said. "But it wasn't closed for me."

"Poor you," He shrugged. "Get over it. I killed her and now you know how."

Akiko's body began to shake. She wanted to kill him so badly. Because of Naraku, she'd spent 15 years living with nightmares and unanswered questions that kept her up at nights. Her childhood had been cut short and she ended up doing things she never thought she would do- like sleep with Hideka Takani.

"Why?" Akiko asked.

"What?"

"Why'd you do it?" Akiko said loudly. "Why'd you kill her? What was your reason? She had already resigned from her job as a dancer so why-"

"She was a part of my experiment," He told her. "Unknowingly she had been a part of my experiment for 7 months."

"Se- Seven?" Akiko blinked at him.

'Seven?' Kiako swallowed and her hands tightened in Tomoyo's hand. 'Tell me he won't confirm that my pregnancy was all a part of an experiment.'

* * *

The helicopter landed on top of the Saimyosho club and Kagemaru was preparing to get out.

"Kagemaru I want to come with you!" she said.

"No," he told her. "It's too dangerous. You should stay here. This place has bombs and-"

She bit into her lip. "Please let me come. I won't be a burden. I promise. I- I just want to be a part of this with you."

He stared at her. "But Ede-"

"Please?"

He sighed and put a hand to his temple. "All right then," he gave into her request. "But stay close to me."

"Okay!" she said.

"Come on!"

"One second!" She dug back into the bag and pulled something out then pushed it into her pocket. Kagemaru's arms were held open to catch her. Hopping out of the helicopter and into his arms, he put her to her feet.

"What are you bringing?" He asked.

"Just one of your pills just in case," she said. "What will you do with the pilot? Our stuff's still in there."

Kagemaru looked at Daisuke. "I need you to stay here a while longer. Can you do that?"

'Great. I wanted to go to the police station to get Kikori but…' he nodded. "Yeah I can."

"Thanks!" Kagemaru said. "I don't think this will take too long, give us 30 minutes!"

"All right!" Daisuke agreed.

Kagemaru and Kaede ran into the building. Climbing down the stairs they headed down the hall.

"Do you know where you're going?" Kaede asked him.

"No clue," he said. "I was running blindly when I saw the roof and I went up. I took a risk because I didn't know if Naraku would have someone waiting there to take him away from this place. But I found Daisuke and he was quick about getting me to the hospital to rescue you."

"Well that's good, but how will we get anywhere if we get lost?" She asked.

"I'll figure something out," he told her and they kept running.

* * *

Kikyo had been cleaned and bandaged up and left alone on a bed in a room. 'I wonder what's happening right now,'

She sighed as she looked at her wounds. She hadn't needed stitches because the gashes weren't deep but she was certain they would leave scars. 'That cruel bastard,' Kikyo thought of Sesshoumaru. 'How dare he cut me up like this! Naraku you better make him pay when you get your power-'

Her thoughts paused. 'But to get the power he needs that jewel- and it's in a box that he can't open'

She closed her eyes. 'So how does he intend to open it?' she asked herself. 'And why did he need to bring all those people together? The Takahashi Family, The Houshi Family and The Higurashi Family- it's just so confusing. I don't understand anything. If only someone would come and just explain-'

Suddenly her thoughts stopped and she heard a voice.

'Let's try this room!' A male's voice sounded.

'Inuyasha?' Kikyo thought.

And then the door opened and the strange, unfamiliar guy who called Naraku his father looked inside.

"Damn it!" He growled not seeing Kikyo. "This isn't it either."

"Maybe we're on the wrong side of the building," A girl said to him. "Let's go down the stairs we passed and go up the next set."

"Yeah-" He was about to leave when Kikyo called out to him.

"Kagemaru WAIT!"

Kagemaru froze and turned to look back into the room. He focused properly this time and was able to see Kikyo in the bed.

"Kagemaru who was that?"

'This could be my lucky day,' he thought with an inside smile. "Miko-san, I didn't know you were still here."

He walked into the room with his girlfriend.

"Miko-san?" Kaede blinked up at him and then she saw Kikyo in the bed.

Her eye widened. 'Oh my gosh!'

"What are you still doing here?" He asked.

'How- how does he know her?' Kaede wondered feeling a bit jealous. The girl half naked in bed was beautiful with big brown eyes and long silky black hair and her breasts beneath the sheet- they looked massive.

She looked down at her own and frowned. She was only 14 and her breasts weren't saying much. She did have a nice ass though- Kagemaru loved touching her there though she didn't know why and she usually had to hit him. But still- she longed to have bigger breasts.

"I'm injured," Kaede heard the girl say. "The wounds aren't anything much but I lost a bit of blood and I feel weak now."

"Oh." He nodded. "That guy was really going to kill you wasn't he?" He acted as if he didn't know his relation to that guy- Sesshoumaru who sliced her up.

Kikyo shook her head. "I don't think he was," she said. "I could feel him holding back a lot. He knew I was the only leverage against Naraku. I was pretty much safe."

"I see," Then he came closer to her.

"So what are you doing here on this side of the building?" She asked him. "I thought you would be with Naraku."

"Well you see the thing is…" he paused. "I'm thinking about betraying him."

Kikyo's eyes widened. "What!"

Kagemaru nodded. "Yeah, I want to get out from under his thumb while I can. I think this will be the best way-"

"But why?" Kikyo asked quickly. "He's your father-"

"That doesn't matter," Kagemaru said. "You see that bastard turned his goons on me the moment I finished my tasks."

Kikyo was shocked. "He- he tried to kill you?"

"Yes," he nodded. "If I hadn't had a back-up plan I'd be dead-" Then he looked at Kaede. "And so would she,"

"She?" Then Kikyo saw the young girl. "Who is she?"

"She's my girlfriend," Kagemaru explained putting an arm around her waist. "Naraku tried to kill her."

"How?" She frowned.

Kagemaru saw the tiny television set in the room. He went to it and turned it on.

"Look at this-"

The moment the TV was on, there was a newscast playing. It was about a local hospital that had just been bombed and went up in flames.

"Oh my gosh!" Kikyo exclaimed.

"We were there just a couple minutes ago," he told her. "I had to leave here to rescue Kaede because she was in my hospital room waiting for me to come back. If I hadn't gotten there in time-"

"I would be dead," Kaede finished softly. "His father bombed the hospital."

"Naraku told me to go to the hospital to get her," Kagemaru fixed up a quick lie. "I went in a helicopter that Naraku had waiting on top of the Saimyosho. I didn't even know what was happening until I pulled her out of a room of guards who were supposed to kill her when Naraku gave them the signal. We left in the helicopter and less than a minute later-"

"The hospital exploded." Kaede's tears drained down her face. Many people had died at that hospital. She was certain all of the invalids, the doctors, the nurses, the other patients had probably been killed. There just hadn't been enough time to get out.

Kagemaru turned off the TV and went to Kaede and pulled her into his arms. "Miko-san, Naraku will betray you the moment he gets what he wants."

Kikyo shook her head. "No! He'd never do that to me!"

He stared at her. "Why do you think that? I'm his son! I'm his own flesh and blood and he tried to kill me! He's a fucking crazy selfish bastard! What makes you think he won't turn on you the way he did me?"

"Because…" Kikyo inhaled deeply. "He loves me."

Kagemaru grimaced. "He loves you?"

She nodded. "I know he's done a lot of evil things but he's never once hurt me-"

"Kikyo, do you realize you wouldn't have to be here with wounds if he had asked the guard he had hiding in the shadows to kill that guy who sliced you up?" Kagemaru asked her in a strong and serious voice.

"What guard?" Kikyo frowned. "The only guard there was you,"

'That's true but she doesn't need to know that,' he thought. "No, there was another guard. Do you think Naraku wouldn't have another guard just in case?"

'He would!' Kikyo thought.

"And that guard, I know a bit about him," Kagemaru lied. "He uses poison needles. One needle in the right spot and the guy who harmed you would've been dead before he could've even touched you."

Kikyo was frozen.

"So tell me Kikyo," Kagemaru's voice lilted in her direction. "If Naraku could've saved you from this position you're in now why didn't he?"

Kikyo's heart was ringing in her ears. She didn't know why? Why would he let her suffer that way? Why would he let her bleed the way he did? Why when he could've saved her? "I- I don't know-"

"I'll tell you why!" Kagemaru said strongly. "It's because that man doesn't give a fucking shit about you!"

Kikyo's heart ached in her chest. "No-"

"Yes!" He shouted. "Don't lie to yourself Kikyo! You know it's true. All that man wants is your pussy! You know that! Don't you remember what he told you?"

* * *

_**Kagura stared at her. "You're a fucking ass," She said. "You think Naraku cares about you? All he wants is your loose runny cunt,"**_

* * *

_**Naraku smirked. "I'm saying that in order to be good leverage one must have particular strong feelings for the person you take hostage," he said. "Sadly, the only feeling I have for Kikyo is lust. Her pussy's a nice fuck. That's it."**_

* * *

"_**Okay Kikyo," Naraku said with a satisfied smirk. "I suppose I can find some good use to keep you around."**_

"_**R- really?"**_

"_**Well when I have the jewel in my hands I'll need someone to celebrate with," he said. "And I do prefer your naked company over everything else."**_

* * *

Kikyo's lips began to tremble. 'It's true,' she thought. 'Everyone's been saying that all Naraku wants is my body- he doesn't love me- he just loves to fuck me.'

"Miko-san," Kagemaru called her name. "Listen to me, I think there's a way to help you out- but it'll only work if you plan to listen to me."

She looked at him. "Help me?"

"You thought he loved you didn't you?" Kagemaru asked her.

She nodded.

"A man could have a change of heart you know," he said. "He might not really love you now but he could come to love you."

"Come to love me?"

"Yes," Kagemaru assured her.

'Maru, what are you doing?' Kaede wondered but she kept her face void of expression just in case the girl looked at her. Obviously Kagemaru had thought up an idea and was trying to pull it off. She wouldn't want to mess up his plans. She was there to help and support him not hinder him.

* * *

There you go guys! Don't mind my rambling before the chapter. I'll get over it I'm sure because I have soooo many wonderful fans that will pick me up with a nice review or two! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Inuluver1990 goes to finish her mom's booklet

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	245. Chapter 225: Overactive Imagination

Thanks guys for reading! I think this is all I'll be posting today so please savor it until I have time to post another chapter! Enjoy and Review!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 225: Overactive Imagination

"Miko-san," Kagemaru called her name. "Listen to me, I think there's a way to help you out- but it'll only work if you plan to listen to me."

She looked at him. "Help me?"

"You thought he loved you didn't you?" Kagemaru asked her.

She nodded.

"A man could have a change of heart you know," he said. "He might not really love you now but he could come to love you."

"Come to love me?"

"Yes," Kagemaru assured her.

'Maru, what are you doing?' Kaede wondered but she kept her face void of expression just in case the girl looked at her. Obviously Kagemaru had thought up an idea and was trying to pull it off. She wouldn't want to mess up his plans. She was there to help and support him not hinder him.

"If you can get him to love you enough there's a high chance he won't kill you," he said. "Right now the only thing Naraku sees you as good for is a fuck. But if you can prove to him that you're good for more than that- if you can prove to him that you can be a worthy queen then he'll undoubtedly put you on a pedestal so high no one will ever touch you. Not in status, wealth, popularity, beauty or power."

Then Kaede answered as she began to figure out what Kagemaru was doing. "Yes you see they always say that behind a strong man is an even stronger woman. Don't you want to be known as the woman to a man such as Naraku who is sure to become the most powerful man in this city-"

"Not only this city, Kaede" Kagemaru added. "The entire Shikonoshiru Continent."

Kikyo nodded. "Yes. I want to be that woman."

"Well," Kagemaru smiled at her. "You're in luck!"

"How so?"

"Naraku will love any woman who can open that ancient jewel box and get the jewel that will give him the power to rule this land." Kagemaru said. "That's why he kept that girl- Kagome."

"What?" Kikyo's lip twitched. 'Naraku wants to make Kagome his queen?'

"I don't doubt that the reason Naraku kept that other girl is because he plans to use her to get the jewel he desires."

"NO!" Kikyo shouted angrily.

Kagemaru nodded. "I'm afraid so, you see it seems that there's something special about that girl's blood." Kagemaru said. "Something about her being related to this person named Midoriko- I believe I heard that this Midoriko woman is the grandmother to some other guy named Yusuke." He was cutting pieces of information from things his real father Sesshoumaru had told him when they had secretly joined forces.

"Yusuke!" Kikyo exclaimed. "Yusuke Yoshida?"

"Yeah," Kagemaru affirmed. "I was listening at the door when I heard that Yoshida man say, _**'"What about Kikyo?" Yusuke asked Naraku. "Doesn't she share my grandmother's blood?"'**_

"What did Naraku say?" Kikyo asked frantically,

"He said you were too weak to use," he told her. "So he would have to use the Kagome girl."

Kikyo bit into her lip.

"You know if Naraku really wanted you to get the jewel for him he would've killed that man- Sesshoumaru before he weakened you." Kaede added. "Because you're weak- that's the only reason Naraku doesn't intend to use you."

'She's right,' Kikyo thought.

"He purposely did that to you Miko-san," Kagemaru told him. "He could've stopped that man but he didn't. And then think about it. Why are you all the way over here on this side of the building?"

"I'm on the other side?" she frowned. She had lost so much blood that she had fallen unconscious.

"Yes," he nodded. "Why would Naraku keep you all the way over here? What's his reason?"

"I- I don't know," Kikyo sighed.

"I'll tell you the reason," Kagemaru said. "How you are now, he doesn't want or need you Kikyo."

She bit into her lip and her fists clutched under the blanket. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

He stared at her. "I want you to see that you need to get him to need you, so he doesn't try to throw you away like he did me."

"And why- why would you help me?" she asked. "You don't even know me."

He smirked at her. It was a devilish smirk, a handsome and beguiling smirk, a charming smirk. "Because I know you're intelligent Miko-san." He said. "You know how to get exactly what you want. Naraku's bound to betray you. I believe if I help you out now, you'll gain all the power and the strength you need to get back at Naraku for his betrayal. You only need to make sure he doesn't dispose of you that is why I'm telling you that you need to get him to love you not lust after you. Once you do that, once you have the jewel in your hands you'll be able to control not only him but the entire continent. I think if I help you now when you're the ruler of this place hopefully you'll remember me."

Her eyebrows lifted and her brown eyes rounded. "Me? Me be the ruler of the continent?"

"Yes," He said. "You'll be able to rule over everything and you'll be able to control Naraku."

"Control him?"

"Hell yeah!" He nodded. "And you can make him pay for his betrayal."

"So how do you propose I go about doing this?" Kikyo asked.

"First you need to tell me if and how you're related to this Midoriko person," He said.

"I am. My real father was Hideka Takani," She told him. "Hideka Takani is Yusuke Yoshida's half brother because of an infidelity on their father's part. That means whatever blood Kagome has- I have as well since we're half cousins."

He nodded. "I see, so the blood of Midoriko runs inside your veins as well."

"Yes," she said with a nod.

"Next, you need to go to Naraku and get him to let you open the box," He said. "If he lets Kagome do it then you're screwed. He'll get rid of you in an instant."

"But how do we know he doesn't have it yet?"

Kagemaru hurried to think of an answer. "Simple," he said stalling for a little more time. He was trying to remember any little thing that would make a plausible answer to her question.

"How is it simple?" Kikyo asked.

"Well you see…" he paused. 'Damn it think!'

'Kagemaru's trying to think,' Kaede noticed the way he was chewing on his tongue. She'd known him for so many years it was easy to discover that he was thinking when he did that action. 'Maybe I should help,' and then she opened her mouth. "Kagemaru?"

'Damn! Kaede I'm thinking!' he thought as he looked at her. "What is it?"

"I guessed it already," she said.

"Huh?"

"I know exactly what you're going to say to answer her question and assuage her of her worries."

"You do?" He asked. 'I don't even know- but that means Ede probably has an idea!' then he said, "What is it then? Since you think you're so smart."

She grinned. "The book," she told him simply. She could hear the irritation in his voice and then his eyes widened and his mouth curved into a smile.

"Damn you're amazing," he said with a laugh. "Can you see why I fucking love this girl?" he asked Kikyo. "She's always either one step ahead of me or completely in line with me! You're fucking awesome Kaede." And he kissed her quite soundly.

Kaede flushed when he let her go.

"What's going on?" Kikyo was a bit lost with their interaction. She couldn't understand it. She couldn't comprehend exactly what she was seeing.

"Kaede's right," he said. "You see, I have this ancient book in my possession and it talks all about things like Shikon No Tama and Shinoshi Leaders and shit like that."

"So?"

"Well when I was reading it," he looked at Kaede, "I discovered that if the ancient jewel box was opened Shinoshi City would experience a great and terrible earthquake. And everyone… every person descended from past demons or half-demons would gain physical features of the demons from which they are descended. That's because the jewel has a very powerful aura that is contained within that box. Once opened that aura will be released upon the city and those containment seals- the seals monks had used to dissipate the demonic auras of the past wouldn't be able to fight against the jewel's aura and those seals would be destroyed. Once destroyed, the demonic energies that were contained for so many years will be unleashed upon the city causing chemical aura reactions to deform any humans- who are either descended, reincarnated or have demonic past lives- back into demons with demonic powers and strength."

Kagemaru breathed deeply. 'Damn? Did I run out with that lie?' he wondered. 'Where the hell did I pull that load of shit from? I hope she doesn't realize just how big a load that was I just dumped on her.'

Kaede stared at him blankly. 'Maru has such an overactive imagination!' she thought. 'How in the world did he come up with such a thing? Is it true? I- I can't even tell if it's a lie or not-' She looked at Kikyo.

She was staring at him blankly. "So because none of this has happened- this chemical aura reaction- that's how you know the jewel box hasn't been open as yet?"

"Exactly," he said matter-of-factly.

"This is crazy," she held her head.

"Nothing right now makes any sense to me either," he told her. "But that book told me everything I know."

"And where is that book?" Kikyo asked him.

"It was destroyed in the fire," Kaede answered softly. "There wasn't any time to retrieve it. If we had we wouldn't have made it out of the hospital in time. We would be dead."

'Good job Kaede!' Kagemaru thought proudly. 'Damn I love you! We've almost got her!'

"So you were saying that I need to open the box before Kagome does, that way Naraku will value me more and not kill me?"

"Exactly," Kagemaru said. "Then once the jewel is in your possession, you can turn on him and make him do everything and anything. He's an excellent strategist, he can help you create the best plan to start your reign over the continent."

She frowned at him. "You sound like you like the thought of someone trying to rule over this place."

'No. I'm just confident that there's no chance in hell that it'll happen,' Kagemaru shrugged. "I don't really care," he said. "Once I have Kaede then fuck everything else. I don't have a family or any other attachments and everyone's gonna die in the end anyway. I just think a woman like you- one who probably deserves the respect from everyone will probably go a lot easier on us people than father. That man's fucking crazy."

Kikyo nodded. "All right then!" She said boldly moving the sheet off of her.

Kaede gasped and grabbed Kagemaru's face and pulled it into her practically flat chest. She didn't like the thought of her boyfriend getting an eyeful of massive breasts with rose-tinged nipples. 'Does she have no shame at all!' Kaede looked at her discretely. "You know if you wanted to put on your clothes you could've asked us to leave for a moment."

"I don't really care if you watch or not," She said. "And don't worry I won't steal your man away."

"As if you could," Kaede frowned.

'Hmmm…' Kagemaru loved the feel of his girlfriend's tiny chest. He wasn't much of a breast guy; he loved ass- Kaede's ass to be exact, but having his face smothered in her breasts wasn't bad at all. And she smelt amazing.

Kikyo looked at her. "And here I thought you were just a little mouse- shy and soft-spoken."

"You're wrong," she said seriously. "I fight for what's mine."

Then Kagemaru rubbed his face gently into her. Kaede frowned. 'He's enjoying this-'

'She's going to kick my ass,' he thought. 'But she can't blame me. It's obvious she doesn't trust me enough not to fall for some big-breasted, no ass hoe. Rub away Kagemaru, rub away!' He spurred himself on.

'I'm gonna kick his ass,' Kaede thought.

"Finished," Kikyo said. She was finally dressed.

Kaede let go of Kagemaru's head but he stayed buried in her chest. She hit him.

"OWWW!" He exclaimed as he moved his face. "Why'd you do that?"

"She's finished," Kaede said.

"She is?" He looked at her and saw her wearing a black bra, a low cut jeans and boots. "That's dressed?"

"I have nothing else," she said as she began to walk pass them. "Let's-"

Her legs weakened and she found herself crashing to the ground- or at least, she nearly crashed to the ground. Kagemaru had caught her- by her breasts. "Are you okay?"

Kaede frowned as jealousy flared. 'Kagemaru!'

Suddenly, Kagemaru felt a jolt of awareness shoot from him behind and he let go of Kikyo quickly as if he was burned. "Uh- you okay?"

Kikyo dropped softly to the ground. "I guess I'm still very weak," she said. "You may have to carry me,"

* * *

"I was trying to work out an idea about in-vitro fertilization," Naraku reminisced. "After the success with getting Saya pregnant by using Yusuke's sperm for Takani, I started asking myself if it would work if I took a man's sperm and put it together with a woman's egg and plant the fertilized zygote into a different woman if a baby could be created like that. But that idea didn't work because an egg is too small to locate" He said. "So I changed strategies and I thought what if I could take a man's sperm and a woman's egg put them both into another woman and then have the baby grow in that woman's uterus until it could be taken out- would it work? Guess what?"

Kiako's heart was pounding.

"It worked!" He said happily. "And when it worked I changed the name to third-party reproduction," he told them. "It was a mixture of Ovum Donation, Sperm Donation, Embryo Donation and Gestational Carrier. It's all so scientific and it was pretty much an accident but I believe everything we know today was created by accident and experiment."

"So you used a woman's eggs, a man's sperm and my mother's uterus for this- this monstrosity you call an experiment?"

"I wouldn't call it a monstrosity," Naraku frowned. "It was all for the sake of science and it worked. I could hardly believe it worked!"

* * *

Kaede folded her arms over her chest. "So you think if you allow him to carry you Naraku will see you as strong enough to let you open the box?" She asked a bit annoyed. "I don't think so. You need to get up and walk on your own or you won't be worthy enough and that Kagome girl will take your spot in Naraku's heart."

Kikyo looked at her. "I don't want your boyfriend bitch! Stop being so jealous of me just because I've got everything you don't! Big breasts and two eye-"

Kagemaru's fist hit the door behind her. "Shut your fucking mouth up before I throw my fist down it!" he threatened. "You think I'm just gonna stand here and let you bad mouth my girl? You're out of your fucking mind!"

'Kagemaru!' Kaede's heart pounded in her chest.

"Kaede's not use to other girls looking at me," he said. "She's human so she has a right to feel a little insecure- but I don't know why she'd feel insecure when she knows she's the only girl I have eyes for."

'Oh Kagemaru,' her heart sang in her chest.

"And besides what she says is true! If I carry you Naraku will see you as unworthy. You need to walk and work through whatever weakness you're feeling or you'll never achieve your goal and Naraku will kill your fucking ass right after he fucks it open! Now apologize to my girl."

Kikyo put her head down. "I'm sorry-" she said.

"Kaede give me the pill," Kagemaru held out his hand.

She looked at him worriedly. "Do you need it?" She put her hand to his heart to feel its pulse. You're heart is fine."

"It's not for me," he said. "I'm gonna give it to her. It helps with weakness doesn't it?"

"Yes but it's not prescribed-"

"They're energy pills," he told her. "She should be fine."

"But it's the only one I brought- suppose you need it?" She asked.

"I won't need it," he said. "I took the pill you gave me at the hospital maybe 20-25 minutes ago. I'm fine."

"20-25…" her eyes widened. "You mean you didn't take it when I told you to?"

He scratched his head. "Sorry I forgot to take it then!"

"No!" she said. "I'm not giving it to you! You need these more than she does! You could die if you don't take it! She'll live!"

"Kaede-"

"No she's right," Kikyo said as she got to her feet. "I just need to work through the pain like you both said. I'll be okay,"

"Are you sure he asked?"

She nodded and walked out of the room.

"Kaede what's the matter with you?" Kagemaru asked her with a deep frown.

She looked away from him. "Kagemaru you need to realize how serious your condition is! Sure you're a lot stronger than you were when we first met but still! You can't just go giving up your medication for some strange girl- It's your lifeline without it you'll die!"

He pulled her to him. "Kaede you're my lifeline."

"Kagemaru you know what I'm talking about!" she exclaimed. "You need to think more about your health!"

"I'm fine Kaede!" He said exasperatedly. "You don't have to worry so much!"

She stared at him with tears in her eyes. "But Kagemaru- I- I can't help it. I love you so much I can't bear to think about you dying-"

"Kaede I'm not going to die," He said holding her too him. "I promise you that. I won't die any time soon. This fucking condition isn't strong enough to take me from you. Nothing is- no one is- not even women with two eyes and big breasts. I love you Ede."

"I love you too Maru,"

The door opened, "You know this really isn't the time for this," Kikyo said. "You two don't know where the hell the others are so I suggest you follow me."

"Uh yeah-" Kagemaru said taking Kaede's hand and walking out with her behind Kikyo. 'I hope I've planted a strong enough seed into her mind so that I can rescue my family and all their friends. I want to get to know them more. They can't die here. Not when I'm so close to having everything I've always dreamed of…a family.'

That's all for today guys! I'll see you again soon!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	246. Chapter 226: Shikon No Tama's Barrier

Hiya! I feel much better now! I haven't taken the picture as yet but I am confident that when I do I will like it! I hope you like this chapter! Please review and thanks again!

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 226: Shikon No Tama's Barrier

"Here we are," Kikyo said when they reached the other side of the building. Her hand went to the doorknob.

"Hold on!" Kagemaru stopped her.

"What?" She frowned at him. "What's the matter?"

"Shhh…" he put a finger to his lips and very carefully he pushed the door open. He had just heard a woman speak and what she was talking about was of great interest to him.

"_**So you used a woman's eggs, a man's sperm and my mother's uterus for this- this monstrosity you call an experiment?"**_

And then Kagemaru heard his father.

"_**I wouldn't call it a monstrosity. It was all for the sake of science and it worked. I could hardly believe it worked!"**_

'All right,' Kagemaru thought. 'I can't have Kikyo come in too soon, she'll mess up the conversation and I want to hear as much as I possibly can.'

Kagemaru closed the door softly and turned to Kikyo and Kaede. When he looked at them together his mind linked them as being more than just strangers. They had similar features except for a few little details like age, breast size, height and the number of eyes. It was a little disconcerting. Their eyes were the exact same chocolate shade, their hair the same pitch black, their heart-shaped faces and widow's peak could almost be identical. 'No- it can't be.' He thought brushing away a disturbing thought.

"Why'd you close the door?" Kikyo asked ready to push her way in.

He halted her movements. "Kikyo I suggest you stay out here for a little while-"

"WH-!"

He clapped his hand over her mouth. "Be quiet!" he said pulling her away from the door. Then he released her.

"Kagemaru I don't understand," Kaede said. "Why have her stay behind?"

"It's strategy!" Kagemaru explained. "We'll go in first and then when I give the signal she'll come in and start the plan."

"Why can't we start it now?" Kikyo asked. "I don't see what the wait is for!"

"A good strategy takes time," he told her. "If the timing is off the plan won't work! So just be patient. I'm going to throw a knife into the door to signal for you to come in okay?"

Kikyo sighed. "Fine."

"Good," he said and then took Kaede's hand. "Let's go, Ede!"

"All right,"

And then Kaede and Kagemaru opened the door walked in and slammed the door shut loudly.

Kikyo frowned to herself. 'So Naraku plans to betray me and the only way I can make sure he doesn't kill me is if I get him to love me enough and the only way I can do that is if I'm the one to open that ancient jewel box. Midoriko- whoever she is- Yoshida's grandmother- her blood runs in my veins. That makes me also the right person to open the box not just Kagome!' she thought. 'And then I can take that jewel and make this entire continent mine! No one will ever disrespect me again! And Kagome- I'll make her pay for taking everything away from me.'

* * *

When the door opened and slammed shut loudly everyone all 17 people in the room turned to look at who had just entered. They saw Kagemaru and a girl- about two heads shorter than him.

"Naraku you fucking bastard!" Kagemaru's expression was angry.

"So you got her back safely," Naraku said.

"Of course I did!" Kagemaru took Kaede's hand. "As if I'd let you kill her."

"And you brought her back here?" Naraku asked. "I thought you were smarter than that. I guess I was wrong- you do have Takahashi blood though so I'm not surprised you've come back- dogs always come back to their masters."

"Fuck you." Kagemaru said bluntly. "I'm only here to find out what you meant when you said you created me."

"Get in line," Naraku told him. "There were people here before you prying answers out of me. You just have to wait your turn- though I suppose everything is connected."

Inutaisho's eyes widened. He looked at Tomoyo.

Connection made. They already knew what the connection Naraku was referring to. From that one fragment, everything had already started to make sense. There were just a few little holes in their puzzle.

"What?"

"I'll do a quick recap to fill you in then," Naraku graciously offered. "I killed that woman's mother-" he pointed to Akiko. "Fifteen years ago." He said. "She's wasted that same amount of years trying to figure out who killed her mother. So let me make it clear again. I killed her! Or to be precise- I had her sliced open while 7 months pregnant and left her to die from the pain and extreme blood loss."

"I'm going to kill you!" Akiko shrieked at him. "You're so fucking lucky Shoji's holding me back cause I swear I'd kill you with my bare hands!"

"Now, now, don't get so emotional," he said and then moved on. "The reason I killed her mother was because her mother- Kiako- was a part of an experiment I was performing. You missed all the technical information and I don't feel like explaining all of that again but basically I got Kiako- who was a former dancer of the Saimyosho club- pregnant. How'd I do it? I knocked her out one day with drugs and I implanted into her uterus an ovum and sperm. It became fertilized and a child began to grow inside of her. When 7 months had passed, I knew the baby would be developed enough to be removed, so I removed it."

"What I don't understand is why you would take the child- what purpose did you have to do that?" Shoji asked.

"Finally you speak," Naraku said. "Who are you anyway, I feel as though I know you."

Shoji took off his masked. All the guards wore black masks over their faces- it was a part of their uniform. Shoji's eyes locked onto Naraku's.

"Remember me now?" Shoji asked his voice deep and intense. "I used that Miko-girl as leverage to get you to give Akiko back to me when you hired the KBG7 to kill her."

"Yes," Naraku's eyes narrowed. "I remember you now. You were very bold making such a demand."

"Answer my question," Shoji said. "Why take out the baby and kill Mrs. Yamato?" He asked. "It doesn't make sense you could've left her to have the baby and care for it without her knowing it wasn't hers."

"Probably," Naraku nodded. "But I wasn't thinking that way and I was still very angry at the Takahashi's- I thought to take the child, nurture it, implant my views and belief system into it and when it was old enough use it as a weapon."

"You mean me?" Kagemaru connected. "I'm that child- the one you implanted into that woman's mother fifteen years ago."

"Wonderful you've caught on," Naraku said. "You are that child."

"So the sperm and ovum you took- they belonged to-" Kagemaru looked at Sesshoumaru and Kagura.

"Exactly," Naraku nodded. "I took their sex cells."

Then Sesshoumaru spoke. "It's clear how you got Kagura's ovum to use since you had more than enough access to her. But what I don't understand is how you got mine."

"I suppose you wouldn't know," Naraku said. "So I can quickly clear that up after you answer me this Sesshoumaru."

"What is it?"

"Why? Why when you ran away from home and started attending that small college on the outskirts of Shinoshi City why did you save that boy- I believe his name was Jaken Toady?"

"Why did I save him?" Sesshoumaru repeated a noticeable frown coming to his face. "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"It's connected I'm sure," Naraku said. "I've been watching you and your family for years. Why'd you save him from those bullies that day?"

'How is it connected?' Sesshoumaru thought to himself and then answered. "It was afterschool I believe and they were blocking the exit so I got rid of them."

Naraku's blue eyes narrowed at him. "Are you sure that was the reason Sesshoumaru? Or is that just an excuse to cover up a secret that's been deeply buried inside of you for so long?"

"I have no secrets," Sesshoumaru said.

"So you didn't save that Toad boy because you despise bullies?" Naraku asked. "No- despise is too weak a word- you did it because you hate bullies don't you?"

"I could care less about people who prey on the weak because they are weak themselves and only want to see themselves and be seen as strong. It's pathetic and I have no time to waste upon foolishness such as that." Sesshoumaru explained.

"I see the years have matured your thinking," Naraku said. "I'm not surprised that you've decided to completely repress and erase the event from your mind."

"What event?"

"It was 1996," Naraku smirked. "You were 12," He said. "I was involved in so many exciting events during that year. You see I had been going for my evening jog when I spotted you walking out of the Tezuka Junior High School gate. When I saw you- you were so young and so… defenseless."

Sesshoumaru's forehead creased as a memory washed back to him. 'So I do have a secret and he knows- but how did he? It happened behind the schoolyard'

"That day when my eyes locked on you I got the most amazing idea! I'd been planning my revenge on the Takahashi's for about 8 long years- ever since Inutaisho declined my proposition for a partnership. I hadn't been successful with killing his wife and unborn Inuyasha so I began planning for the distant future. When the plan with Saya's in-vitro pregnancy had worked that's when the idea for third-party reproduction had come to me and I knew where I would find an available ovum-" he looked at Kagura who glared and growled angrily at him.

"But I didn't know where to find the right spermatozoa and so… when I saw Inutaisho's 12 year old son I decided to use his." Naraku sighed. "I began paying a few of the older- bigger- students to… make life a little rough for you."

Sesshoumaru's poker face came up. 'So that's why when I went to school those kids started bothering me. They had always left me alone before.'

"I was surprised you hadn't gone to your father or the principal or even a teacher to explain what was happening with you and the bullies," Naraku said. "But then again, you wouldn't want anyone to see you as weak- especially not your father who'd been trying to toughen you up ever since you hit puberty."

"So you paid those bullies to rape me behind the school about three months later," Sesshoumaru finished wanting to get it all out at once. Naraku was having too much fun.

"WHAT!" Inutaisho shouted.

Sesshoumaru's head turned to look at him. "I kept it a secret father," Sesshoumaru confessed.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked. Even he was shocked that his older brother- a guy that had always been so strong and infallible- had been bullied and raped.

"What Naraku said was right. I didn't want to be seen as weak. I thought I could handle it on my own- it wasn't until that day behind the school that I realized that I really was weak. After that day I began to change. Maybe you noticed it but I became stronger, I trained harder so no one could ever treat me that way again." He paused, his eyes still cold. "I beat the shit out of all of them in high school and found out that they had been paid to do what they had done but they didn't know who it was paying them. They were all his puppets and the man pulling their strings kept his identity hidden- they said he always wore a baboon pelt when they met with him to receive orders or get their money."

Then Izayoi spoke, "Sesshoumaru you should've said something-"

"Maybe I should have, but I didn't," he said. "What's done is done, now you know what happened to me. I hid it and eventually I was able to put it out of my mind and forget it completely. I only remembered it when Naraku began to talk about it and maybe he's right- maybe the reason I helped that guy Jaken back then was because I hated bullies. Now moving on- I think we all understand how you obtained my sperm."

"You take all the fun out of everything, Sesshoumaru," Naraku sighed. "But anyway we should move on- I used your sperm, Kagura's ovum, Kiako's uterus and together they created Kagemaru. So I guess the boy has three parents- well it would be three if Kiako was still alive which sadly she-"

"I'm alive!"

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out and Naraku's blue eyes opened with shock when he saw a bullet disintegrate. An invisible barrier had been erected.

"What in the hell?" Naraku looked at the barrier before it became invisible again. 'A barrier- protected me. It must be the Shikon No Tama.' He thought and then he looked at the woman holding the gun. It was the same unfamiliar woman- the one whose face he couldn't place simply because he hadn't seen it clearly. But now he could. "Kiako."

Everyone's eyes latched onto her.

"You maniacal son of a bitch!" She shouted as she shot another bullet at him but the barrier came up again to protect him and Kagome. When it didn't go through she began shooting an entire round.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY YOU HAG?" Inuyasha shouted at her as he yanked the gun away. "SUPPOSE YOU HIT KAGOME!"

Kiako was trembling as she stared at Naraku. "You evil man-"

"How interesting," Naraku said. "And so unexpected. You're alive, Kiako?"

"How dare you!" She shouted venomously as she pulled out another gun and cocked it. "How dare you torment our lives in such a careless manner!"

He sighed. "Attempting to shoot again?" he asked. "You really shouldn't try- it won't work. As you can see the jewel's erected a barrier around Kagome and I. We're safe from your attacks. How amazing. The jewel is still so powerful even when locked in this box- it must be because all of the seals are here in one place. Magnificent. Any other-?"

"LIAR!" Akiko's eyes finally locked on the woman. She was staring at her. 'This is a lie! She's grandmother- not my mother!' she thought angrily. "YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!"

"Akiko-" Shoji tried to hold her but she got loose and went to stand before the woman that was almost an exact mirror image as her.

"You are not my mother!" Akiko said to her. "My mother's dead! Naraku killed her! She's been dead for 15 years! I've been searching for the answers to her death for 15 years! You are not my mother!"

Kiako stared at her. 'She's staring at me- she sees the resemblance but she refuses to believe the truth.' Then she spoke, "I won't force you to believe who I am, Akiko," She said. "It's your choice. If you decide to accept me as your mother- which I am then fine, if you don't I'll remain dead in your eyes and you'll never see me again. Though I had hoped- when I got my memories back- I hoped that I could come back and clear everything up and we could start-"

"NO!" Akiko shouted as she put her hands into her hair. "You- you- you aren't-"

Akiko's eyes rolled to the back of her head and just before she fell to the ground, her mother caught her. She kneeled on the ground and cradled Akiko's head. 'Oh Akiko- your mind- you just couldn't handle the truth- you couldn't handle that I'm still alive.'

"Akiko!" Shoji came to her.

"I suggest you take her," Kiako told him. "Take her to your hotel and you two stay there."

"What?" Shoji looked at her. 'So this is how grandmother- Akiko's mother looks. Her voice sounds a lot older than she looks.'

"Get her out of here," Kiako ordered. "She knows the truth now. There's no need to keep her here any longer. Take her."

"But what about you-"

"I'll stay-"

"No," Tomoyo's voice sounded.

Kiako looked at him. "Higurashi-sama?"

"I think you should go with them as well," he said and then he looked around.

Then Inutaisho added, "I think all the women here should go and maybe you as well Miroku- you left your girlfriend at my house and who knows what this devil could do. He may have someone going after them as we speak."

"I agree," Yusuke nodded.

"I don't," Saya said folding her arms over her chest. "That man has Kagome and I'm not leaving until she's safe with me."

"I suggest Saya stay as well," Tomoyo told them. "Remember she is a Shinoshi Leader as well and she's in your set, Yusuke."

Yusuke chewed into his lip, he didn't like the thought of Saya staying- Shinoshi Leader or not he wanted her out of that place and safe at the Takahashi household. "I think she should-"

"I'm staying," Saya said strongly. "I'm not leaving and no one here can make-"

"MOM!" Kagome shouted. "Please! You have to leave as well! I don't want you to stay!"

"But Kagome-"

"No!" She shouted again. "Souta and Shippo need you more than me right now! I've got Inuyasha, dad, Miroku's father, Inuyasha's brother and Mr. Takahashi as well! I'll be fine! But I want you to be safe so please! Leave my rescue up to them!"

"Kago-" Saya stopped and sighed. "All right Kagome," she said. "I'll leave."

"Thank you mom!" Kagome said gratefully. "I'll be okay I promise!"

"All right honey," and then Saya looked at her father. "I don't know what's going on here," she said. "But father please-"

"I understand Saya," he said as he hugged her. "You and the others get to safety. There are cars in the driveway you can use."

"Here you go Izzy," Inutaisho gave her his car keys. "Everyone is to go to our house."

She nodded and kissed his lips before beginning to round everyone up.

"Miroku," His father called to him.

"Yes?"

"Make sure everyone gets to the Takahashi's safely all right?" His father said. "You'll be the only male there strong enough to protect them so-"

"All right dad." Miroku nodded knowing his responsibility and taking it seriously.

"No!" Kaede shouted at Kagemaru.

Everyone turned to look at them.

"Kaede! Don't piss me off right now!" Kagemaru shouted. "I'm thinking about your safety! Go get the book and the medications and leave with them!"

"But I don't even know any of them!" Kaede said quickly. "You're just going to throw me on a bunch of strangers?"

Kagemaru growled. "I don't want to Kaede but I can't keep you out here like this!" he shouted. "Damn it just go will you!"

"NO!"

"What's the problem?" Inutaisho's voice drifted to them.

Kagemaru and Kaede looked at him. Kagemaru felt his aura- it was intense but somehow comforting and understanding as well. "I want Kaede to leave with the rest of the women here- but she doesn't know anyone so she's a bit-"

Her arms wrapped around his strong left arm. "I don't want to leave without you Maru."

He sighed.

"Then you should go with her," Inutaisho suggested.

"No," Kagemaru said. "That girl- Kagome helped me in rescuing Kaede- I want to give my assistance here. Kaede understands that- she's just uncomfortable-"

Then Kagura came up to them. "We're leaving I suggest you come with us."

Kaede stared at her blankly.

"It's not safe here," Kagura said. "We're not going to kill you and throw you in the bushes. You're better off with us and out of the men's way."

Kaede sighed. 'I'll be okay,' she thought. Somehow Kaede liked the woman, she was so strong- her strength was enviable. She turned her head from Kagura. "Kagemaru-"

"Kaede please," he said exasperatedly. "I know you don't want to go but you can't stay here. Don't make me repeat myself again because you won't like it. You know how seriously I take your safety-"

"I was just going to say be careful," she said and the she pulled out the pill and gave it to him. "Take it if you need to okay?"

"Uh… yeah," he took it from her. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine," she said turning from him.

'Damn she's pissed,' he thought and then his arms went around her from behind- shocking her.

"Kagemar-"

He whispered in her ear, "Don't be angry with me, I just want you safe," he said and then he kissed her cheek softly.

She flushed a bright red and tried to wriggle from him. "Maru! Behave! Not in front of people!"

He grinned and let her go. "Go with them and be safe when we're finished here I'll come to you."

"All right," she said and she began walking away with the other women.

"And don't forget to get the stuff out of the helicopter before you leave," Kagemaru reminded.

"I heard you the first time," she told him without looking back.

"Don't get bitchy with me!" he huffed. "Geez, I look out for you and this is how you treat me?"

Kaede stopped and turned to look at him. "Come back to me in good health and I'll make it up to you."

Kagemaru's heart leapt in his chest. 'This is no time for a hard-on,' he thought as he watched her walk away.

"So you all have decided to take my entertainment away?" Naraku asked loudly.

They ignored him and Izayoi, Kagura, Shoji carrying Akiko, Miroku and his mother Mira, Kiako, Saya and Kaede left the room. They went the opposite direction and didn't see Kikyo on the other side waiting for Kagemaru to give her the signal.

* * *

Oh I'm tired and sleepy! Tell me you enjoyed this chapter! I know I loved writing it and now it's bed time!

Inuluver1990 goes to bed.

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	247. Chapter 227: Hidden History

AHHHHHH! My internet at home is off- AGAIN! Geez. And the bill is $500.00! (Who's got $500.00? Not me! Who's got $100? Not me! At least not to spare so here I am at work stealing someone's internet connection with my wifi because internet to work is off as well).

Anyway, let's get this started, sorry for the wait.

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

_Timeline of past events_

1988**  
**- Naraku's 6 attempts at partnership (Naraku is 20), Inutaisho is 23, Sesshoumaru is 4.

1989/90**  
**- Naraku planning his revenge on the Takahashi family

1991**  
**- Naraku tries to get Tomoyo to let him marry Saya but Tomoyo declines.  
- Saya was still in High School and still young. Tomoyo didn't trust him.  
- Hideka and Takani meet after Tomoyo warns Hideka that he would have his daughter Saya, married off to a business partner's son.  
- Naraku and Hideka Takani formed a partnership, Hideka becomes Naraku's cover up person.  
- Hideka begins trying to get Saya pregnant. He finds out that he can't due to health issues.  
- Takemaru is working as Assistant Police.  
- Takemaru goes to Yoiza (Izayoi's father) and asks to marry Izzy. Yoiza declines Takemaru's proposal  
- Takemaru meets Naraku.

1992**  
**- Naraku finds out about the Shikon No Shiru Seals, the Shikon No Tama and Shinoshi Leaders. He begins planning to rule over Shikonoshiru Continent.  
- Hideka unknowingly impregnates Kikyo's mom, Harune.  
- Naraku helps Hideka impregnate Saya with Yusuke's sperm through in-vitro fertilization. Saya was still in High School and has to drop out due to her - pregnancy.  
- Izayoi becomes pregnant with Inuyasha.

1993**  
**- Saya is disinherited by Tomoyo. Saya and Hideka marry.  
- Kikyo is born in March. Kagome is born in April.  
- Naraku attempts to kill Izayoi and unborn Inuyasha using Takemaru.  
- Inuyasha is born in June.  
- Tomoyo finds out that Naraku was behind the attempt on Izayoi's life and Naraku sent the KBG7 to get the ancient box

1994**  
**- Hideka and Saya divorce. A contract is made between Saya and Hideka.  
- Tomoyo gives Saya back her inheritance.  
- Tomoyo speaks to Izayoi secretly about her relationship with Takemaru. He finds out she was raped and decides not to tell the courts or Inutaisho about it.  
- Izayoi (unknowingly) changes Inuyasha's birthday date illegally.

1995**  
**- Naraku is conducting more experiments to develop in-vitro fertilization techniques and intra-uterine devices.

1996**  
**- Sesshy is 12 when Naraku sees him from afar at school and starts planning on a plot to gain more revenge on the Takahashi family for not agreeing to a partnership.  
- Sesshoumaru was then bullied and molested by a gang Naraku sent to obtain his sperm.  
- Naraku uses Sesshy's sperm and Kagura's eggs in an experiment. He uses Kiako's body as a vessel for the baby.  
- 7 months later, Kiako is attacked by Naraku and her baby is cut from her womb. She escapes and Tomoyo rescues her and takes care of her. He doesn't tell her family (Akira and Akiko) that she is with them because he's afraid Naraku would come after her again. She also has no memories of her past only flashbacks, so he turns her into his informant.

97/98/99**  
**- Naraku first decides to use Kagemaru who is now between 1-3 years old as a way to gain a partnership with Inutaisho. He already knows about the power of the Shikon No Tama and wants to get into a partnership with Inutaisho. He changes his mind when he realizes the plan had too many plot holes. He was going to kill Kagemaru but decides not to.  
- In 1998 Kaede is born

2000**  
**- Akiko is 12 when she starts searching for the man who killed her mother and the reason she was killed.  
- Kiako now known as 'Grandmother' hires Akiko as an informant/spy under Tomoyo's orders.

2001**  
**- Sesshoumaru rebels from his father and leaves home to go to college.  
- He saves Jaken from bullies.

2002**  
**- Sesshy meets Kagura for the first time and they become sexually active.  
- Sesshy and Kagura are 18.  
- Naraku's foiled attempt at a marriage partnership between Sesshy and Kagura.

2003**  
**- Kagemaru and Kaede meet for the first time at the hospital. They become friends. Kagemaru is 7 and Kaede is 6.  
- Naraku begins to poison Kagemaru's mind.

2004/2005**  
**- Naraku's still plotting and everyone else is living their lives.

2006**  
**- Sesshoumaru gets married to Rin's mother in January. Rin is born in October. Rin's mother dies in child birth.

2007**  
**- (SPOILER) Kaede and Kagemaru (LOL almost spoiled their romantic little story).

2008**  
**- Sesshy starts dating again to find Rin a suitable mother. He becomes self-conscious about the size of his manhood.  
- Naraku has Kikyo get together with Inuyasha to secretly and unknowingly get closer to the Takahashi family.

2009**  
**- Kagemaru who was born weak becomes stronger and Naraku plans to use him against the Takahashi family (his real family).  
- Kagemaru and Kaede become romantically involved. (Sex? No Sex? I haven't decided yet).

2010**  
**- Tomoyo plans to talk to Inutaisho about a marriage partnership between Kagome and Inuyasha. He's following Inushomaru's (Inutaisho's father) plan in order to destroy the title of Shinoshi Leader.

2011 (Present)**  
**- Inuyasha and Kagome meet. Their long winded romance begins.  
- Sesshy finds Kagura again. Kagura becomes pregnant for him.  
- Kagemaru is 15, Kaede is 14.  
- Hideka confesses to a bunch of secrets. Hideka dies.  
- There are a lot of complications with the past events and who is connected to whom and how they are connected.  
- (This is where the confusion begins with a mixture of past events melting into the present and extending to the future.)

Confused Love Story

Chapter 227: Hidden History

"Tori," Shingo came and sat beside her on a cloud. She was looking down on Shikonoshiru Continent. "You are still here?"

She nodded.

"It's been months." He said. "Tori, I think you need to move on with your life-"

"What life?" She asked softly. "I'm dead."

"I- You know what I'm talking about," He frowned more at himself for not being tactful enough. "Ever since you found out that Naraku Onigumo was the man who killed you- you've been cooped up here just watching."

"I know," a small smile came to her face. "And I'm glad I kept such a vigilant watch."

"Huh?" he stared at her beautiful face with it's even more beautiful smile.

"It's been like a movie," she told him. "I finally see the man who implanted that device in me and killed me."

"Naraku?"

She nodded and pointed. "Look. There he is."

Shingo looked down and saw a tall man with long black hair and deep blue eyes holding hostage a girl who had rings in the palms of her hand.

"That's him?"

"Yes," Tori said. "He's Naraku Onigumo. What I've learnt so far tonight is that this man is connected to every single one of the other men down there."

"Other men?" Then Shingo saw seven men standing a distance away and staring at Naraku. Shingo recognized a number of them.

"From what I know- the names of those men are-"

"Inutaisho Takahashi, Takahashi, Tomoyo Higurashi, Niroku Houshi and Yusuke Yoshida, those are the only ones I recognize." He said.

"The other three are Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha Takahashi and the youngest is Kagemaru Onigumo."

"Onigumo?" Shingo looked at the young boy. "He's Naraku's son? But why is he on the opposite side? Has he betrayed his father?"

"No that boy is not Naraku's spawn," Tori said. "He's just the result of one of Naraku's fucked up experiments. I must say the boy came out pretty well. But his parents are Sesshoumaru Takahashi and Kagura Onigumo- Kagura I remember her now she was also a dancer at the Saimyosho. I hadn't known her well and when I got married to Yusuke I gave up my job as a dancer and tried to forget about my life at that place."

"What are all of them doing in one place?" Shingo wondered.

"Well I've pieced together everything," she said. "You see, Naraku has this harebrained idea of wanting to rule Shikonoshiru Continent. In order to do that he needs to become more influential and more powerful. To gain such power he needs a jewel called the Shikon No Tama. I only know a little bit about it from what I've heard being said down ther-"

"Wait a minute!" Shingo interrupted. "Did you say the Shikon No Tama?"

She nodded. "Yes. You know something about it?"

"My father- a very long time ago when I was just a little boy he told me about some kind of jewel that was formed thousands of years ago by a powerful priestess. The jewel has gone through many rebirths ending up in demons like a giant centipede demon who my great ancestor a demon-slayer had slain. The jewel came out of the demon and was so tainted, my ancestor left it in the hands of a young and beautiful priestess. However, that priestess had helped a bandit whose name has been lost in time and that bandit who had been burnt severely and bedridden had asked demons to take a hold of his body and thus an evil and powerful demon was created. That demon went on to cause a betrayal between the priestess and a half-demon who were once in love. That betrayal resulted in the young priestess' death and the sealing of the half-demon upon a tree. The young priestess asked her body to be burnt with the jewel so that it would not fall into the hands of evil. Fifty years later, a girl who was recorded as being the young priestess' reincarnation was pulled into a well called the Bone Eater's well. That well took her 500 years into the past. In her body was the reincarnated Shikon No Tama. Demons began to come after it once it was slashed out of her body and while trying to retrieve it back from a bird demon, she shot the demon bird with an arrow that had its foot attached to it and when the arrow connected, it shattered the jewel into thousands of tiny shards."

Tori stared at him blankly. "Why do I think this explanation isn't even nearly over?"

He grinned. "It's not. I've always been fascinated with history. However, this history has been hidden away from the people because the higher ups wanted to paint a different picture for them to see. They didn't want people to know that their history held things like demons- they thought knowing such history was too dangerous and so they omitted things like Ancient Shikonoshiru History and The History of Shikonoshiru's Feudal Era- however there are a few people who know a little about the Feudal Era."

"Uh- Which era is this- I mean what part of history is this Feudal Era- I mean who are the key people in this feudal era?"

He smiled knowingly. "It's kind of complex but you'll get it soon enough. When the jewel was split into thousands of shards, it was up to the girl who came from the future through the well and the half-demon who had once loved the young priestess to find the shards and put the jewel back together."

"But didn't you say that half-demon was sealed to a tree?" Tori held her head.

"He was but after fifty years of being sealed and the girl from the future who came 500 years into the past- into his present, she was being chased by a centipede demon- yes this is the same demon my ancestor had slain but it had become energized by the jewel in that girl's body and came back to life. It was attacking her and she came upon the half-demon, the only thing she could do was pull the arrow out of the half-demon who had been awakened by the presence of the jewel. Once she unsealed him, he destroyed the demon. And then we jump to the jewel splitting into thousands of shards and those two having to gather them back together."

"All right move on," she said. "I don't know what all this has to do with anything."

"You never know where you are going until you know where you've been." He said. "In other words, to understand your future or what to expect in your future you must know your past. Life is a circle, it's always repeating itself and if you don't want to make the same mistakes then you need to know your past mistakes in order to not make the same mistakes in your future," Shingo told her. "Though it's more of their future than ours since we're dead."

"As if I need an explanation like that," she frowned at him.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly and moved on. "Now where was I?" he tapped his chin. "Oh yes, so the half-demon and the reincarnated priestess- the girl from 500 years in the future set out on a journey to collect the shards. They fought hundreds of demons together and made friends with a fox demon, a monk and one of the last demon-slayers in my ancestral line- a woman named Sango."

"Isn't your daughter named Sango?" She asked.

"I named her after our ancestor," he told her. "She's strong and beautiful just like our ancestor Sango was portrayed and I do love history."

"So they all started to collect the shards and they all set out to find that evil demon because he was connected to all of them in some heinous manner- remember that demon caused the betrayal between the half-demon and the young priestess resulting in the death of the young priestess. He also made my ancestral line nearly extinct leaving only two alive in the line- Sango and her brother- Haku or something like that. That demon also put a curse upon the monk's hand which enabled him to open up a wind void that would, in time, devour him whole and destroy him. So as you can see that evil demon became another reason for them to search for the shards because they discovered that demon was also trying to find the jewel shards. In the end, there was a great battle and it comes to show that the evil demon had been trying his hardest to get rid of his human heart- the bandit's heart which loved the young priestess who had been killed because of his betrayal scheme. He wished on the jewel to have Kikyo's heart but the jewel didn't grant it. He ended up being locked away in the jewel and the girl from the future wished the jewel to disappear forever."

Tori sighed. "What a tale."

"That's right," Shingo nodded. "It's fascinating but anyway, after that the world became more humanized, more modernized and demons became extinct. It's been said that in order to survive in the new world demons took possession of humans or have been hiding in secret for hundreds of years."

"I hope you know I don't believe in demons and crap like that," she said. "It's far beyond my comprehension but if you say our history is demon-infested then fine."

"Many people don't believe in them," Shingo conceded. "Like I said the higher ups- the government and secret organizations decided to lock away the Ancient and Feudal Era History of Shikonoshiru Continent. People today only know of things like World War 1 and 2 and stuff like that- nothing like demons."

"Is there any more?"

"Just a bit," he said. "So as you know the Shikon No Tama is a very selfish jewel. It only wants to feed off of evil energy to maintain itself and it doesn't care about how it obtains that energy that's why it used that evil demon in the Feudal Era because it thrived on that demon's evil. It never grants a person's wish."

"But you said the girl from the future asked the jewel to disappear forever and it did."

"That jewel did," he said. "But remember, the jewel can reincarnate itself into a new jewel. So that Feudal Era jewel did indeed disappear forever but hundreds of years has passed since then and so it came as no surprise to me when I found out- accidentally of course that the jewel was back in the world- the modernized world."

"Oh goodness! Will this ever end?" Tori asked with a hand to her head.

"No. It won't." Shingo told her. "This now leads us to the time of my grandmother. I am around the same age as your widow Yusuke, Inutaisho Takahashi and Niroku Houshi. My father would've been in set with their fathers and my grandmother would've been in set with Midoriko also known as Mother Midoriko."

"Mother Midoriko?" she frowned.

"It's sad that nobody even remembers the woman who brought peace to Shikonoshiru Continent that was once a war-infested and anarchist continent."

"Who was she?"

"Her ancestral line connects her to the first priestess I mentioned- the one who fought thousands of demons and created the Shikon No Tama. Do you need me to explain what that is?"

She shook her head. "I heard about it while listening in on the conversation those men- Yusuke and the others were having. It's a jewel made up of four souls- courage, friendship, wisdom and love. It's a bit technical but that Ancient Midoriko woman contained all 4 of those souls and when the souls were combined it gave her great and terrible power. That power was enough to lock away the souls of the thousands of demons she was battling but it trapped her soul into the jewel as well. I've heard that her soul and those demons are still battling inside of the jewel."

"Great!" He nodded. "I'm glad I don't have to explain that. So Mother Midoriko is the descendant of Ancient Midoriko. And all those other priestesses- the betrayed priestess and the priestess from 500 years in the future are all descendants of Ancient Midoriko as well. Now, Mother Midoriko, during her time was a regular woman who had been living a normal life. She married a man whose last name was Takani and they had a son named Yusuke Takani. It was when that boy was about 5 years old that the wars had become so terrible that hundreds and hundreds of innocent people were being slain. It was one night while praying for the strength to help the people she knew and love that the jewel appeared- it's not said how it appeared it just did. And it gave her a choice- it said it had the power to bring peace however, she would have to give up her life."

"Let me guess, she decided to do that."

He shook his head. "She didn't at first. It was an extremely hard decision. She had a loving husband and a young son, friends and family that meant everything to here. So she put together a meeting with citizens who wanted all the war to stop and told them about the jewel and it's power. She even demonstrated the fast healing the jewel had and they believed her. She told them that she could use the jewel but it would take her life and- well the majority agreed that a sacrifice needed to be made. They were so willing to have her life taken so that they could live theirs to the fullest. Her husband, family and friends had decided against it and she nearly didn't do it but the war became even more worst and she told herself in order to protect the ones she loved she would make the sacrifice. However, she knew the jewel was evil from the beginning. She knew that the only reason the jewel wanted to take her life in exchange for bringing peace was because with her gone there would be no one who could control the jewel and it would feed off the evil in the human heart. She knew that the jewel never granted one's true wish so she made plans to have the jewel sealed in a strong handcrafted box that could only be opened when 5 ring seals were brought together to create a key. That way, the jewel would have no way to directly feed off of the evil in human hearts."

"How were the seals created?"

"I don't know all the details on that," he said. "All I know was that when Mother Midoriko used the jewel she split the continent into 4 cities she lost a lot of her power and the four most powerful families were brought together and rings were made for each of them in order of power and rank in Shinoshi city. Shinoshi Ciy is the largest and most powerful city and it is home to not only the Shikon No Tama, it's also home to the 4 Shinoshi Leaders- the keepers of the seals, and it's also Ancient Midoriko's battle ground."

"Now I understand the power behind the Shikon jewel," Tori said. "So Naraku wants to get that jewel but in order to do that he needs the 4 seals. These four seals are owned by the 4 most powerful families- those families are Takahashi, Higurashi, Houshi and Takani?"

"It's Takanishi," Shingo explained that Yusuke Takani changed his named to Takanishi when him and the other Shinoshi leaders of his set- Inushomaru- Inutaisho's father and the others had decided to find a way to destroy the title of Shinoshi Leader through marriages and blood bonds

"So my widowed husband Yusuke is actually a very powerful man?"

Shingo nodded. "He is and I believe he's one of the most powerful because he's the grandson to Mother Midoriko who is the descendant of Ancient Midoriko."

"Wow," Tori sighed. "That Saya is such a lucky woman- now he's not only handsome and a good father, he's rich and powerful too."

Shingo stared at her, he was about to say something when she smiled softly and spoke before he could, "But I guess we never would've found all this out if I were still alive."

Shingo's arm went around her. "Listen Tori, I know it's hard but no one knows why the world works this way or why fate takes us away when it does it just does."

"I know," she said softly. "But now," she stood to her feet. "Now that I know what that bastard wants I intend on making sure he regrets getting it."

"What?" Shingo frowned and stood up. "Tori what are you thinking?"

She grinned. "Well you see, that young boy- Kagemaru he's just set the stage for a very interesting turn of event. Naraku has that girl hostage simply because she's Yusuke's blood daughter and that makes her a blood relation to Mother Midoriko and Ancient Midoriko- she's perfect to combine the seals to form a key and open the box that seals the Shikon No Tama. However, Yusuke's half brother Hideka had a blood daughter as well and her name is Kikyo Miko- therefore she shares the same required blood."

She waved her hand over the opening they were looking through and the scene changed from inside the room where Naraku and the others were to outside in the hall. Kikyo was nearly slumped to the floor, weak and in pain.

"However, due to blood loss Kikyo is weak and won't be able to do as Naraku wishes in order to gain the seal. This Kikyo girl means a lot to Naraku- if he didn't care about her he would've chosen her to retrieve the jewel for him but he's using her half-sister- Yusuke's daughter Kagome. Naraku's quite adamant about her- Kikyo not getting the jewel for him, but Kagemaru's planted a seed inside of Kikyo that makes her more than a little envious. She's burning with hate and anger that Naraku intends to choose Kagome over her. Kagome from what I know has been the bane of Kikyo's existence for so many years. Kikyo would like nothing more than to go into that room and prove to Naraku that she's strong enough to retrieve the jewel for him."

"But she's not," Shingo said quickly.

"Not yet," then Tori laughed as she swooped down onto Earth and into the hall of the Saimyosho club where Kikyo sat panting for strength.

Shingo inhaled deeply. "Tori what are you thinking?" he asked himself and then he saw the reaper appear. 'I have to stop her. If she brings harm to anyone still alive the reaper will destroy her soul.'

* * *

So here's another useful little sequence timeline for you guys! (There aren't any dates- I'll probably put them in later)

**Ancient Midoriko-** This is when the Shikon No Tama is first formed. Ancient Midoriko is asked by the villagers to defeat the demons that were plaguing the village and she fought them as long as she could. Then she sealed them all away and ended up trapping her own soul as well in the Shikon No Tama.

**Shingo's Demon Slayer Ancestor:** The Shikon No Tama is continually being reborn during the years. It reincarnates itself into a centipede demon. Shingo's demon slayer ancestor destroys the demon and gives the jewel to Priestess Kikyo.

**Feudal Era-** This is when Naraku is created and he deceives Feudal Inuyasha and Priestess Kikyo into betraying each other. Time-Leaping Future Kagome unseals Inuyasha from tree. The jewel comes out of her, it shatters, they search for the shards and Naraku. They destroy Naraku and Future Kagome wishes the jewel to disappear forever. (Original Inuyasha Story)

**Mother Midoriko-** The Shikon No Tama is reincarnated again and comes to Mother Midoriko with an offer. It will bring peace to the village if she gives up her life. In order to protect the people she love, she decides to take the offer. She uses the jewel to divide Shikonoshiru Continent into 4 cities and with the last of her power she creates 4 seals that would unlock a sealed box that contained the Shikon No Tama. She sealed the jewel away because she knew that once she died the jewel would wreak havoc upon the village. The jewel never grants a person's true with.

_During these years the government and secret societies lock away the information on Ancient Midoriko, The Feudal Era and Mother Midoriko. The people now only know of Wars like World War I and II. They know next to nothing about their demon history and the history of the Shikon No Tama._

**Present- **Naraku (the ancestor of the evil demon Naraku) is bringing the 4 seals together to form a key so that he can rule Shikonoshiru Continent. It's up to the Shinoshi Leaders and others to stop this.

* * *

It took a while for me to get this chapter finished because I needed to recall certain information on Tori Yoshida's death. I realized I never brought an end to her and her vengeance. Remember, she thought Hideka had been the man who killed her but it wasn't it was actually Naraku who put one of his experimental intra-uterine devices inside of her and gave her cancer that ultimately killed her. Naraku used Hideka to make her death look like a gruesome murder.

Inuluver1990 goes to bed.

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	248. Chapter 228: Tori's Act: KM's Motive

HAPPY 38TH INDEPENDENCE DAY BAHAMAS! (July 10th, 2011)

Hey guys! So Saturday night I went on the boat cruise I've been talking about and it was AWESOME! I wore this sexy blue dress- short, tight and fitted of course! A silver and black belt that matched my silver and black gladiator flats (since I knew I'd be dancing all night I told myself I better wear my flats so I can really wild out!). My hair- two color afro-kinky braids was pinned to the side to highlight my silver hoop earrings- makeup fixed of course- (blue eye shadow). And I danced the night away- I just hope I don't see myself in a newspaper or magazine or on Facebook because there was a man taking photos all around the ship and I was in plain sight on the top (floor?) of the ship by the rail dancing like it's the end of the world or something. Anyway, I had a great time! I wasn't self-conscious about my weight or the fat around my middle because I bought this black body shaper thing that smoothed me out perfectly under my dress! I was soooooo happy! I feel confident now that I know the kinds of clothes that look amazing on me! Now I can go out and know that even though I'm not perfect- I'm pretty damn close! (I hope I've inspired someone just now.)

On with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 228: Tori's Act, Kagemaru's Motive

All of the women, Miroku and Shoji were headed down the hall quickly. They had to go to the second part of the building that was closest to the parkinglot.

'I have to get the book,' Kaede was thinking and she recognized the entrance for the roof and stopped running.

Kagura stopped when she realized Kaede had. "What's the matter?"

"I have to get some things out of the helicopter on the roof," she said heading for the ladder.

"What's going on?" Shoji asked

"All of you go ahead," Kagura told them. "We just have to get some things off the roof. I know the way out." She looked at Kiako. "Do you remember?"

Kiako nodded. "I'd never forget."

"All right then," Kagura said. "All of you go with Kiako. Kaede and I will get the things out of the helicopter."

"I'll come with you two," Miroku told them. "Officer Ikeda can go with them just in case. You have to get that woman out of here quickly," He said referring to Akiko who was still unconscious.

He nodded. "Let's go everyone. You three hurry along."

Saya, Izayoi, Mira, Kiako, Shoji and Akiko left Kagura, Kaede and Miroku as they headed out of the building. Kaede was already going up the ladder to the roof.

"What are you getting?" Kagura asked her.

"It's a book and some medical supplies," she said as she got onto the roof. She ran to the parked helicopter. "Daisuke,"

"Oh you're back," he greeted. "And you've brought others- where's your boyfriend?"

"We have a setback," She told him. "But I think you should get out of here now. There's a bomb that's going to explode in I don't know maybe 15-20 minutes and we have to leave now."

"What about him?"

"He'll be safe," Kagura said. "He's my son and he's with his father and grandfather and uncle, he'll be just fine."

"Ah I can see the resemblance clearly between you two," Daisuke nodded. "How about I take you three where you are going now?"

"No," Kaede told him. "I need you to stay at least 10 minutes more for Kagemaru and the others."

"How many can fit in this thing?" Miroku asked.

"I'd say about 10 including me," he said.

"That should be fine then," Kagura told him. "Now just give us the medical supplies and the book we have to leave now."

"I can drop you three to the parking lot," He said.

"Even better," Kagura nodded and Miroku helped her and Kaede up into the helicopter.

Daisuke started up the helicopter and lifted them off of the Saimyosho. Kaede held the book close to her.

"What kind of book is that?" Miroku asked. "It seemed very important to your boyfriend."

"It's a birthday gift," Kaede explained. She stared at the diamonds, silver buckle, bronze and gold engraved book. 'But I think it's much more than that now.'

* * *

'It's not as if I care if they leave,' Naraku thought. 'But ignoring me is disrespectful!' Then he spoke. "I think it's time for us to start with the retrieval of the Shikon No Tama. I think I've answered enough questions for the night."

'Naraku is the man that killed Tori,' Yusuke thought. With Saya out of harm's way for the most part he could now concentrate on his deceased wife. There had been a lot of speculation circulating around his wife's death- things like suicide and he had even been accused of murdering his wife. When the media found out she was a prostitute everyone had seemed to pinpoint him as the culprit but they had no proof that he had planned his wife's death. So they jot it down as a suicide. And then he discovered that she had been murdered- a slice through her neck and that Hideka Takani- his half-brother on his father's side had been tormenting her. In order to protect him and Shippo their son, she signed a contract. And then on Hideka's funeral on a tape, he confessed that he had only covered up the real reason behind Tori's death. Naraku had implanted an intra-uterine device that caused an unknown form of cervical cancer that ultimately killed her before she had resigned from the Saimyosho.

'It was this man that killed Tori,' Yusuke stared at the man. 'I promised her that I would avenge her death- but I don't even know how to go about doing that. I promised Saya I would bring our daughter back but this man has Kagome in his clutches and that jewel has erected a barrier to protect them.'

Inutaisho was thinking, 'Why is the jewel protecting a man like him?'

Sesshoumaru had his poker face in place and his thoughts were also on the jewel. 'The Shikon No Tama must somehow have a mind of its own-'

'The jewel is protecting those two because the jewel recognizes that Naraku wants to unleash it from its seal,' Tomoyo's mind was working in the same thought direction as the others. 'It's protecting my granddaughter because she's the one that can ultimately break the seal- giving the jewel the freedom it desires.'

'What will happen once the jewel has been freed?' Niroku frowned. 'It's said to have great and terrible power- what effects will it have on this world once it is unleashed?'

Even Kagemaru was thinking, 'I hope that load of crap I told Kikyo was just that- a heaping load of shit,' he thought but on the inside somehow he knew that there was a bit of truth in his theory on what would happen once the jewel had been unleashed. 'Kaede- get your ass as far away from this place as possible, keep the book with you and stay safe until I get back. I'm not asking you for much, just stay safe for me.'

'Kagome,' Inuyasha thought his fists balled. 'I can't do anything. I can't get close to them- if I do- that jewel will probably turn me to ash as well. Damn it! I hate feeling so fucking useless! Kagome needs me and I can't do anything. Damn this fucking shit!'

Kagemaru's eyes went to Inuyasha. He could sense the strain the guy was feeling. 'That must be his… girlfriend,' Kagemaru thought. 'He also looks as if he's related to that man-' Kagemaru's eyes trailed to Sesshoumaru. 'My supposed father and that man too- he's older than father- I guess that might be my grandfather or something- so this guy…' Kagemaru's orbs went back to Inuyasha. 'This guy must be my uncle- he's family. I- I want to help him.'

And so Kagemaru spoke loudly "Naraku!" Everyone's attention turned to him. Kagemaru stepped forward. "I suggest you let the girl go."

When the helicopter reached the parking lot and landed Kaede, Kagura and Miroku found everyone in the cars waiting for them.

Miroku got into the car with his mother while Kagura and Kaede got into the Inutaisho's vehicle that Izayoi was going to be driving. When they were all ready to go, they decided to go in separate directions and meet up at the Takahashi household to wait for their men to come home.

* * *

Kikyo was hazing out. Her vision was becoming blurry and she could hardly make out her own hand in front of her face.

'Damn,' she thought. 'I feel so weak. Why? Why can't I be stronger? Even just a little bit would be better than nothing. How- how will I be able to prove to Naraku that I am better than Kagome?'

_**"I can help you,"**_

Kikyo's eyes that were drooping close, opened wide as she heard an eerie voice speak to her. 'Just what I need- I'm hearing voices now. What next? I'll probably start seeing ghosts.'

Then Tori appeared before her. _**"Hello."**_

Kikyo stared at the woman. Blinked. Stared some more and then thought she would faint. "Great now I'm hallucinating."

The woman folded her arms under her ample chest and spoke, _**"I'm no hallucination,"**_

"You just appeared out of thin air," Kikyo said waving her hand in front of her. "I'm going crazy. I can't believe I'm actually talking to a figment of my imagination."

_'This is just what I don't need,'_ Tori thought with a frown. _'She doesn't believe I can help her. Her will is too strong to penetrate- I need to break down this wall between us. I need to gain her trust and then take control of her body.'_

"I hope Kagemaru doesn't give the signal too soon," Kikyo said to herself as her eyes began to droop. "My body's just too weak to do anything right now."

_**"If strength is what you need, I can give you it,"**_Tori said.

Kikyo's eyes opened a little. "Listen chick. I'm not interested in any help from ghosts so how about you cross over into oblivion and leave me the hell alone."

_'Bitch,'_ Tori thought. _**"I'm sorry but I can't do that."**_

"Well I hope you enjoy talking to yourself because I'm no longer listening." Kikyo closed her eyes again.

_**"You do realize that in the next 5 minutes or so that boy will give the signal and you won't be able to respond to it because of your weakened state?" **_Tori asked her.

Tori could see that her words were penetrating into Kikyo's mind. The girl's forehead was creased slightly- that's showed she was thinking about what Tori had just said. _'I need to keep on her- I need to convince her.'_

_**"I wonder what will happen when the signal comes and you don't respond,"**_ Tori sighed to herself. _**"I bet that other girl- Kagome will take your place beside Naraku and become the queen of Shikonoshiru Continent."**_

"How do you know about all of this?" Kikyo asked her as her fingers balled to fists and her eyes opened to show the anger in her brown orbs.

_**"I'm a spirit,"**_ Tori explained, _**"I know everything."**_

"Even the future?"

_**"Nobody knows the future but the guesses that ghosts make are closer to the truth than any human's predictions,"**_ she said.

"Then tell me," Kikyo said as she tried to straighten against the wall. "What do you see in my future?"

_'I have to tread carefully now,' _Tori thought. _'I need to take everything I know and weave it into a diverse and hole-free lie.'_

_**"Your future?"**_

Kikyo nodded.

_**"Well," **_Tori said. _**"Let's see."**_ She closed the distance between them and with a hand she put it onto Kikyo's forehead. _'This is all an act,'_ she thought. _'I better make this an award-winning one.'_

Kikyo watched intently as Tori's eyes closed and she began to worry her bottom lip with her teeth and then a moment later, she moved her hand and opened her eyes.

"Well?"

Tori blinked at her. _**"Death."**_

Kikyo frowned at her. "Of course you see death." She said bitterly. "I'm human- all humans have death in their future. You're a fucking farce."

_**"No." **_Tori said quickly. _**"When I said death I meant today."**_

"What?"

_**"You're going to die today," **_Tori told her. _**"Your body- it's slowly beginning to give out on you. It's too weak and it'll soon become unstable. You'll be dead soon."**_

"You're lying," Kikyo said strongly. "My body may be weak but- I'm- I'm not dying."

_**"You're in denial," **_Tori frowned. _**"That's the first sign of death."**_

"No!" Kikyo felt her heartbeat increase under the stressful thought of her dying at such a young age she wasn't even 20 yet!

Tori shook her head. _**"Oh gosh,"**_ she said softly. _**"I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have told you what I saw- I- I never should've put my hand on you."**_

Kikyo stared at her. "What's happening?"

_**"Your heartbeat has increased hasn't it?"**_ Tori asked. _**"You're sweating as well."**_

"I'm hot."

_**"No you're not," **_she said. _**"Your death is upon you."**_

"This is stupid!" Kikyo growled at Tori.

_**"I have to go," **_Tori turned away from her. _**"I can't stay here and see you drop dead in front of me."**_

"So you're just going to go! After you've told me that I'm dying right now?" Kikyo snapped at her.

_**"Well it's not as if I can do anything,"**_ Tori said. _**"Remember you told me you didn't need my help- so I don't see the need to stay. I have to go find another weak person to give my strength to so that I can finally find my peace."**_

"Wait!" Kikyo called out to Tori who was now suspending herself in the air.

_**"Hmm?" **_Tori turned back to look at Kikyo. _**"What is it? Time is of the essence even for ghosts like me."**_

"How- how strong are you?" Kikyo asked quickly.

Tori stared at her.

"Well?" Kiko shouted frantically.

_**"I'd say I'm strong enough to save you from dying," **_Tori said. _**"When a human's body becomes too weak their soul can no longer be contained in it and so the soul leaves that body and the human is pronounced dead. However, if the weak person's soul joins with a stronger person's soul then that person will live a much longer life. I don't intend to stay in you forever- just long enough to convey a message to my widowed husband and then- then I can find my peace that's all."**_

Tori's reasons were all over the place but that didn't matter once she could get Kikyo to accept her strength. Once Kikyo accepted her, then Tori would transfer her strength and the second part of a very slapdash plan would be able to be put into action.

_'I can feel the wall coming down,' _Tori thought to herself. _'Excellent- just a little more.'_

_**"Are you thinking about my offer?" **_Tori asked her. _**"If so I suggest you hurry before I change my mind. And once I change my mind I never change it back. You'll miss a grand opportunity. You'll never get what you want now if you don't take my offer. You'll die and you'll watch as Kagome takes everything away from you…again."**_

* * *

Inuyasha's amber-brown eyes lit on Kagemaru. 'What's he thinking? Naraku's not going to just let Kagome go like that-'

Naraku smirked. "And why should I? She hasn't opened the box as yet as soon as she does that- I'll be happy to let her go. I only want the jewel and only she can get it for me."

"I don't think so." Kagemaru pulled out a knife and began to toss it into the air. It spun a few times before gravity pulled it back down and he caught the handle easily.

Then Inutaisho spoke, "Boy,"

Kagemaru looked at him.

"If you know something, say it."

A smirk came onto Kagemaru's face. It was definitely the Takahashi smirk. "I happen to know a lot." He said. "You see- I have a book- well my girlfriend should have the book now but that book has everything on the Shikon No Tama and how to retrieve it- you know shit like that. I've read the book- many times in fact- but I never understood what any of it meant until now. It's all so clear. Naraku you think you can retrieve the book using that girl? I'm afraid you're completely wrong. I know things about that jewel you'd never imagine."

Naraku glared at him. "I'm certain I know everything I need to know to retrieve the jewel."

"Maybe," Kagemaru said nonchalantly still throwing the knife up into the air. "However, do you know what to do with it once it's unleashed?"

"Yes. I'm going to wish upon it and rule the entire continent-"

"You're more of an ass than I thought." Kagemaru snickered. "I'm glad I'm not your son because I'd probably be stupid as fuck."

Naraku hated people who belittled his intelligence. "So what do you know that I don't?"

Then Inuyasha spoke. "Listen kid if you know anything that can get Kagome out of that bastard's clutches don't say it until we have her back."

Kagemaru looked at him. "I don't see why everyone around here's telling me what the fuck to do. I'm not indebted to anyone. I don't owe any of you shit. As far as I'm concerned I've done a lot. I've gotten all those Mafia members out of here and your women are safe. My girl's safe as well so I can leave right now and not give a fuck."

Inuyasha growled at him.

"However," Kagemaru said slowly. "That fucker nearly killed my girl and he kept a bunch of information away from me concerning my parents- my real family. It's because I recognize you people as my family that I'm still standing here right now. So you don't have to worry about me spoiling any chances for you to get your girl back because I'm not here to do that."

* * *

That's this chapter guys! Hope you enjoyed it. I've gotten a lot of writing down during the days I didn't get to post! Like I said, my internet is off and I have to cough up $50.00 next week to go toward the bill- I don't mind once it's back on and I can connect with you guys properly again!

Inuluver1990 goes to post another chapter!

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	249. Chapter 229: The Best Choice

Geez. This chapter took a little while to complete. I became a little confused with Kagemaru's explanations so I hope everyone else understands exactly what I wrote. I hope I don't have to revamp the chapter. Anyway, happy reading! Please review. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 229: The Best Choice

'This boy- he's a lot like Sesshoumaru,' Inutaisho thought noticing the familiar inflection in Kagemaru's voice. 'Sesshoumaru must be proud to be father to such a calm and level-headed boy.'

'I too recognize this child as my own.' Sesshoumaru thought. "It'd be foolish not to- everything about him reminds me of myself- he's even perfected my calm demeanor and poker face. He must be a genius.'

"Naraku," Kagemaru looked at the man he once called father. "If you use that girl- she'll die."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha shouted loudly.

"To retrieve that jewel a deal must be made- her soul in exchange for the breaking of the seal," Kagemaru said and then he began to think, 'I'm just talking another heap of shit. I couldn't even understand what that book was saying- just bits and pieces. Anyway once it makes sense then everything should be fine. I'm glad I've mastered the poker face.'

'What is this boy up to?' Tomoyo wondered. 'What book could he be talking about? I've never heard of such a thing. Is this all a lie? If so- he's doing a damned fine job of it.'

Kagemaru began to chew the inside of his cheek and spoke again, "If she opens that box the jewel's seal will take her soul as a replacement for the jewel and her soul will be locked away in the box. Her body will become useless and will start to decompose just like a dead body."

"NOOOO!" Kagome screamed at hearing her fate.

'He's lying,' Niroku thought noticing how the boy was chewing the inside of his jaw slightly. It was one of those signs that Niroku knew as a psychiatrist to tell if a person was lying or not- it was equivalent to looking to the left or looking away when one was lying or even a twitch of the eye or lip. But this sign was very slight and almost unnoticeable to the untrained eye. 'He's brilliant. I hardly managed to pick up that he wasn't being truthful.'

"All right," Naraku said. "I admit I didn't know she would die if she got the jewel for me- it's not as if I care if she lives or not. Once I have the jewel that's all that matters."

"You fucking bastard!" Inuyasha shouted about to close the distance between them but Yusuke and Niroku held him back.

"Which leads us to when you have the jewel," Kagemaru said. "The book stated that until the next full moon which will be in about 4 weeks, the jewel will wreak its own havoc upon Shikonoshiru Continent as a way to gain it's vengeance for being locked away for so long. It will kill everyone and everything in its path and even out of its path. The only one who can stop such destruction would be that girl- the one you had killed for retrieving it. Once she's dead, the jewel will be unstoppable and you don't have the power to tame the jewel and make its energy usable for wishing- only she can do that." Kagemaru pointed at Kagome.

'I understand what he's doing now,' Tomoyo thought. 'Even if it is a lie, there could still be some truth. If Naraku wants the jewel he must use Kagome to get it. However, she will die and the jewel will be unleashed and there will be no one to control the jewel's power and it will destroy the continent itself. So it's a lose-lose situation anyway.'

"You should give up trying to retrieve the Shikon No Tama," Kagemaru said. "That Midoriko woman was smart when she created the seals and locked away the jewel. It's an evil mass of energy that yearns for the destruction of Shikonoshiru continent and everyone living on this continent. You'll be the first to die once the jewel is unleashed."

'This boy- he's very knowledgeable about the jewel of four souls,' Naraku thought to himself. "You're very intelligent Kagemaru- you must get it from your mother's side of the family- me."

Kagemaru frowned not liking the sound of Naraku's voice. 'What's he thought up now?'

"But you see- Kagome's not the only one who can control the jewel once it is unleashed," Naraku said.

"You're meaning Kikyo," Sesshoumaru connected.

"Indeed," Naraku nodded. "She shares the same blood as Kagome- who shares Takanishi blood and Midoriko's blood and even though she's weak now- she won't always be. Once the jewel is in my possession, I'll use Kikyo to control it so I can make my wishes."

"You're a fool," Kagemaru said as he began to balance the pointed edge of his knife on his pointer finger.

"Why do you say that?" Naraku's eyes darkened, he thought he had checkmated the boy.

* * *

_**"Are you thinking about my offer?" **_Tori asked Kikyo. _**"If so I suggest you hurry before I change my mind. And once I change my mind I never change it back. You'll miss a grand opportunity. You'll never get what you want now if you don't take my offer. You'll die and you'll watch as Kagome takes everything away from you."**_

'Can I trust this woman?' Kikyo thought with a frown. She turned her head away.

_'Damn it, this girl is stubborn,' _Tori frowned. _'I need just a little more-'_ she stopped as voices wafted from the room into the hall. She listened intently to words being said aloud and their individualistic thoughts- hoping to use anything being said verbally and mentally in her efforts to gain access to Kikyo's body.

* * *

"Do you really think- the jewel once it is unleashed will just let you use Kikyo to control it again?" Kagemaru asked. "It'll kill you before you can even call her name and then- while Kikyo's still in her weakened state- it will kill her- since she's the last and only threat to its freedom and reign of terror."

'That could be true,' Naraku realized. 'Kikyo would have to be in top shape to control the jewel and she isn't- not right now.'

Kagemaru continued as he read Naraku's expressions. "Besides, do you honestly think Kikyo has the power to control the jewel once it's unleashed? I mean- a few scratches and she's reduced to a weakened mass of uselessness. Your best bet would be to have Kikyo retrieve the jewel and use Kagome to control it."

Inuyasha nearly asked Kagemaru if he had lost his mind but refrained. The boy was obviously trying to get Naraku from using Kagome to retrieve the jewel- it would be automatic death for her if she did. Kagome's life stood more of a chance if Naraku used her to control the jewel.

Then Kagemaru tapped his chin. "No- that's no good either."

"What?" Naraku asked him to clarify his words.

"Now that I really think about it, Even though it is better to have Kikyo retrieve the jewel and Kagome control it afterward to grant your wishes- there's a very big flaw with that and Kagome will end up dead as well."

Inuyasha frowned. 'This boy is talking in circles. What the hell is he trying to do now? It made sense to me if he told Naraku that it's better to use Kikyo to retrieve the jewel and Kagome control it and now he's saying that using Kagome to control the jewel would kill her as well.'

'So using Kagome to retrieve the jewel will kill her and using her to control the jewel would result in her death as well- but how?' Sesshoumaru was analyzing his son. 'He's confused me right now- let's see how he clears this up.'

"Explain yourself," Naraku ordered.

"I hate orders but I suppose everyone wants to know the reason Kagome's a terrible choice to use to retrieve and control the jewel," Kagemaru said. "In order to control the jewel, you must know what the jewel is made of. I'm sure everyone knows how the jewel was created. The Shikon No Tama is a powerful jewel that is made up of millions of evil demon souls and the single soul of a very powerful priestess. Those demon souls make up the majority of the jewel's energy and the human soul only balances out that energy. Remember yin and yang- everything in life has balance- where there is evil there is good."

"Go on."

"Since the majority of the jewel is evil energy, if a human that possesses a pure soul like Kagome tries to control it her soul will be overpowered by the evil energy and the jewel will corrupt her soul and kill her with its evil taint." Kagemaru explained.

"Well I don't think Kagome's soul is very pure," Naraku said. "She's already lost her virginity to that boy Inuyasha- she's as far from pure as anyone else."

'I just want to kill him,' Inuyasha thought. 'Nice and slow, fast and hard- I don't care how I do it I just want him dead.'

"Maybe but she's a lot purer than Kikyo I'm sure," Kagemaru told him. "Kikyo- I would say is the most tainted out of the two Midoriko descendants. Therefore, that would make Kikyo yet again the best candidate for your purposes. The jewel will easily take to Kikyo's tainted soul because it is familiar with her deep hatred, anger and jealousy."

* * *

Tori continued to listen.

Kikyo was still wondering if she should take the ghost woman's offer. 'I could use her strength- then Naraku…'

'_This can help me,' _Tori thought. _'Yes, what those men are saying and thinking- if I put it together properly I can definitely use their words to bait Kikyo and gain the access I need.'_

* * *

"Now you're telling me that Kikyo would be better to retrieve and control the jewel. However, I don't believe that." Naraku said. "In order to obtain the jewel, Kikyo's soul will be sacrificed and she will die- if she's dead, how can she be used to control the jewel?"

Kagemaru sneered a bit at him. "I'm not on your side you know, I don't have to give you everything I know just enough to get you to let Kagome go."

"Well you haven't given me enough to let her go."

"I suppose so," Kagemaru said. "So I guess it would make sense to tell you that if you negotiate with the jewel it will probably spare your life and grant your wishes."

"Explain." Naraku ordered. He didn't like having to depend on people to give him information when his plan was supposed to be foolproof but the boy was making a lot of sense- his explanations were fitting into holes he had in his theory about the jewel.

"That book outlined the history of the Shikon No Tama. It even talked about the jewel being reincarnated into this world almost a century ago- during the time of that modern Midoriko woman. The jewel appeared to her and negotiated with her. If she wanted to bring peace to Shikonoshiru Continent she could use it however, she must give up her soul in exchange. And she did. She gave up her soul and brought peace however, she managed to lock the jewel away into a sealed jewel box with the last of her energy and the energy of the 4 most powerful men in the city who are known as the Shinoshi Leaders."

"So you're saying, if I negotiated with the jewel it won't kill me, it will bring Kikyo back to life and I'll be able to use Kikyo to control it so I can have my wishes granted?"

"Exactly," Kagemaru nodded. "The jewel is very powerful." Then he thought, 'Though why you'd waste a wish on resurrecting that girl is beyond me- she has no ass at all and her tits belong on a cow and she's got a big mouth… though I guess that's a good thing for a guy if you like head.'

Kagemaru spoke again, "Kagome's the wrong girl. If you use her all your plans to use the jewel to rule the continent will be ruined. If you use Kikyo to retrieve the jewel, then negotiate with the jewel to bring Kikyo back to life, then you can use Kikyo to control the jewel and obtain your wishes."

'I think I've got him,' Kagemaru was thinking. 'Once he recognizes Kikyo as the best choice then he'll use Kikyo instead of Kagome and we can get Kagome back.'

'This boy's plan seems to be flawless- but how do I know that book is true?' Naraku thought. 'How do I know that he's not lying out of the deepest part of his ass so that I can let Kagome go? The thing is I don't. I'll just have to take my chances.'

* * *

_'Got it!' _Tori thought triumphantly and then she turned to Kikyo. **_"I hope you've taken the time I've given you to think upon my offer."_** She said.

Kikyo bit into her lip. 'I'm not even sure this woman is lying to me or not about me dying if I don't allow her to come into my body and give me the strength I need.' Kikyo frowned. 'I don't think I'm dying- I just feel very weak- that's all. She's lying about me dying today.' She shook her head. "I've decided to not take your offer." She said.

Tori nodded. _**"All right then,"**_ she said. _**"Though it is really a shame."**_

"What?"

The ghost woman shrugged. _**"Kagemaru- he's the guy who was trying to help you wasn't he?"**_

"What about him?"

_**"They're having a very heated discussion on whether Naraku should use you or Kagome," **_she said. _**"I've been listening to them and I can hear their thoughts and the words they speak. That boy's been trying his hardest to prove to Naraku that you're the best choice."**_

"He is?"

Tori sighed. _**"Yes but Naraku- I've just read his thoughts." **_She said. _**"Would you like to know what he just said?"**_

Kikyo swallowed and then agreed to hear what Naraku's thoughts were. _**"I'm going to use Kagome- I can't risk using Kikyo for this important purpose." **_She lied. _**"She's too weak- spiritually, mentally and physically. Kagome is perfect."**_

Tori watched the expressions upon Kikyo's face. At first there was pain and sadness and then anger, hate and jealousy flooded and washed over her all at once.

Hearing Tori's words made something snap in Kikyo. 'Why is it always like this? Why not me? Why can't I be the one? If I accept this woman's strength I can prove to Naraku that I'm better than Kagome!'

_**"That's right Kikyo,"**_ Tori said with a malevolent smile. _**"You can be better than Kagome. You can prove to all those men- all of them who chose her over you- you can show them that you're the best, even Naraku will have to acknowledge the truth."**_

"I accept!"

* * *

"Naraku," Kagemaru called. "Kikyo is right outside this door."

"You're lying. She's on the other side of the building recuperating," Naraku informed him.

"She's not," Kagemaru shook his head. "I met up with her when I got back from rescuing Kaede. I had her stay out there so that when I showed you that using Kikyo is the better choice you wouldn't have to wait to get Kikyo. She's already here."

Naraku stared at him. "Boy, you must really take me for a fool."

"Why do you say that?" Kagemaru asked.

"As if I'll just listen to what you're telling me," Naraku said. "I have no proof from you of anything you just said. You talk about a book with secret information concerning the jewel and yet you don't have the book on you- your girlfriend does. For all I know, everything you just told me could be lies and I'd be a fool to let Kagome go based on a lie. Therefore, your explanations were all a waste of time. And I tire of this."

'Damn it,' Kagemaru thought with a frown.

He clutched Kagome's right shoulder. "Turn the seals into the key Kagome- now"

Kagome's eyes widened in fear, "But I- I don't even know how to do that!"

* * *

A smile popped onto Tori's face. _**"You accept?"**_

"Yes!" Kikyo said as she struggled to her feet. "Give me your strength! You can use my body to convey a message to your husband- I don't care. Just give me your strength!"

_**"Why?" **_Tori asked. _**"Why do you need it so badly now?"**_

Kikyo bit into her lip. "This isn't time for explanations! Just do what you have to do to give me your strength!"

_**"Fine,"**_ Tori said. _'I'll find out everything once my soul inhabits your body anyway.'_

Then Tori's hand swiped out and grabbed Kikyo by the neck. She was glad to see her hand wasn't going through Kikyo's neck. Kikyo felt no pain as Tori's soul began to melt into her body. They both closed their eyes and seconds later Tori was inside of Kikyo's body.

Kikyo didn't feel much different at first but then she realized any pain she was feeling was disappearing. She felt the slash marks that Sesshoumaru had made mend together. Instantly, she began to remove bandages from her body and saw as her wounds healed up completely.

"Amazing," Kikyo said.

"Isn't it?" Tori asked now a part of Kikyo's body.

"How is this possible?" Kikyo wondered.

"Well spirits have been known to do things like possessions. This is a mutual possession," Tori explained. "It's not like other possessions where a person has no control over their body while the spirit that has invaded their body has complete control. We're even now."

"How long will you stay?" Kikyo asked as she began to stretch out her limbs. She felt whole again except a thousand times stronger.

"Not long," she said. "My husband is right behind that door," she told Kikyo. "His name is Yusuke- Yusuke Yoshida."

"Principal Yoshida? Kagome's father?"

"Yes." Tori said. "Now let's go in."

"We can't yet," Kikyo stopped her body from moving. "That guy Kagemaru has to give us the signal. We're waiting on him."

"But can't you hear what's going on in there?" Tori asked. "Naraku's trying to get Kagome to retrieve the jewel- you'll be too late if you wait."

And then Kikyo heard Naraku's voice boom loudly, **"KAGOME, DO IT NOW!"**

Kikyo's eyes widened, she bee-lined to the door and swung it open swiftly. The door made a loud creaking noise and every head in the room turned to her.

There standing in the doorway was Kikyo. All her wounds were healed; she was standing tall, her hair loose, her chest only covered by a bra and her expression hard.

"NARAKU!" she shouted. "LET KAGOME GO NOW!"

* * *

That's all folks! I hope you liked this chapter and enjoyed it. I've worked extremely hard on it so I really hope you had fun reading and piecing Kagemaru's explanations together.

Inuluver1990 goes to post another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	250. Chapter 230: Kikyo's Confusion

This story's going on a lot longer than I thought it would- anyway, I hope no one minds that I might run over 250 chapters- I'm hoping I don't but who knows? Another idea hit this morning and well… I really, really like it and it fits into the story perfectly so once you all don't mind then I don't mind.

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 230: Kikyo's Confusion

Kikyo heard Naraku's voice boom loudly, **"KAGOME, DO IT NOW!"**

Kikyo's eyes widened, she bee-lined to the door and swung it open swiftly. The door made a loud creaking noise and every head in the room turned to her.

There standing in the doorway was Kikyo. All her wounds were healed; she was standing tall, her hair loose, her chest only covered by a bra and her expression hard.

"NARAKU!" she shouted. "LET KAGOME GO NOW!"

"Kikyo," Naraku's eyes shot to her angry brown orbs.

'Kikyo,' Inuyasha thought his heart jumping in his chest. 'She's asking him to let Kagome go? What's the meaning of this? I'd think she'd want Kagome to retrieve the jewel so that it can kill her.'

"Kikyo what are you doing here?" Naraku asked. "You should be resting."

"Resting is for the weak Naraku," she said throwing her arms out. "As you can see I'm not weak at all! I'm perfectly fine!"

He stared at her. 'Her bandages are gone- there are no wounds. Could this be the power of the jewel at work?' he thought. "Kikyo, stay out of this. You may appear to be a lot stronger but you're not. Stop putting on a brave face. Get the helicopter ready to go, I'll soon be ready to leave with the jewel."

She sneered at him. "I don't think you comprehend what's going on Naraku,"

He sighed exasperatedly. "What don't I understand Kikyo?"

"You can let that bitch go because you don't need her!" she said loudly. "I'm the only one you need!"

"Kikyo," he said. "I don't plan on fucking Kagome's pussy- your pussy's more than enough to fill my needs so don't get jealous thinking I want Kagome for that purpose."

She growled at him as she began to close the gap between them. "I'm not talking about sex you bastard!" she shouted. "I'm talking about the jewel!"

'She came in a lot sooner than I anticipated,' Kagemaru thought. 'But no matter, I couldn't have planned the timing better myself. I hope that seed I planted in her has taken root completely. A woman's jealousy is such a powerful weapon.'

"Kikyo, you know nothing about the jewel," Naraku said. "I suggest you get the transportation-"

"Fuck the transportation!" she shouted at him so loudly it nearly broke the glass. "You think that using that whore over there will get that jewel but it won't! She's a waste of time!"

Naraku opened his mouth to speak again but she cut him off.

"Why!" She shouted. "Why is it always her? Why do all of you pick that- that- that stupid hoe over me!" Tears came to her eyes and she turned to the majority of the men- the ones who were trying to get Kagome out of Naraku's clutches.

"All of you!" she said pointing at them. "Every single one of you chose Kagome over me! You don't care if I take her place and die! That's because I'm not worth anything to any of you! I'm not worth anything to anyone!"

"Kikyo!" Naraku shouted. "This is no time to get emotional!"

She turned her head to glare at him. "Don't tell me what time it isn't!" she shouted. "I'm sick and tired of all of this! Everyone of you chose Kagome over me! Even my dead father chose her and I'm his real daughter! But NO! Hideka didn't want me! He wanted to be father to that little bitch!"

Then she shot her attention to Inuyasha. "And you!" she spat disgustedly. "I was once in love with you! You were my boyfriend for 3 years! And then the moment you met Kagome you started cheating on me! You were like a dog that found a new itch! You were so horny for her! You couldn't wait to dump me so you could jump on her- no let me correct that because you had absolutely no respect for our relationship! You were humping the hoe even before we broke up!"

"That's because I didn't love you Kikyo!" Inuyasha confessed. "I liked you a lot at first but then I met Kagome and I fell in love with her and I wanted to break up with you to be with her! And besides you really shouldn't be angry at me for what I did! You've been with Naraku for years! Lying to me about him! Saying you can't go on dates with me-"

"I don't care about that!" Kikyo screamed at him. "Why did it have to be her!" She pointed a spiteful finger at Kagome. "Why couldn't it be someone else? Why her!"

"I don't have a choice as to who I fall in love with Kikyo," he shouted back. He didn't like baring his soul in front of people but he needed to straighten things out with Kikyo. He had to make her understand- he didn't really know why he had to, he just felt that he it was something he had to do. "If I hurt you then I'm sorry but you have to move on!"

"Move on?" she spat at him. "It's so easy for you to say that now isn't it?"

"We severed ties a while back Kikyo," he said. "Get over it! Why don't you look at Naraku? He's choosing Kagome over you now isn't he? I don't want him to- to be honest, I'd prefer him take you over Kagome but he's stuck on using her!"

Kikyo scoffed at him. "All of you are stuck on using that girl! What makes her so much better than me? Even your parents hated me from the moment I walked into the house to meet them!"

"Actually, it was before dinner when my wife asked you to help her make dinner and you declined saying you're not a maid. Your disrespect toward her is what made me dislike you," Inutaisho clarified.

"Yes and I bet little miss goody-goody cuts the lettuce every time she comes over?" Kikyo mocked.

Inutaisho didn't answer her.

"Kikyo, you're overwhelmed with such jealousy," Niroku said. "You're bitter and angry but you're targeting the wrong people to vent on."

Then Yusuke added, "You should be focusing on the man over there. Shouldn't he be choosing you over Kagome?"

"I see what all of you are doing!" Naraku interrupted. "Kikyo, don't allow them to paint me in a bad light in your eyes because that's what they are doing! They're manipulating you- trying to make you think that I'm choosing Kagome over you because you're not worth it."

"Am I worth it?" She asked turning her eyes to him. "Am I worth using Naraku?"

"Of course you are Kikyo," he said. "You've always been worth it."

"Then why aren't you using me now for this purpose?" she asked. "Why haven't you let Kagome go even though I asked you to? Do you still intend to use her to get the jewel?"

'Of course I am,' he thought but kept his expression bland. "Kikyo, I want to use Kagome as an experiment."

"An experiment?" Kikyo frowned at him. "Explain."

"I've been told that in order to retrieve the jewel, the person doing the retrieving will lose her soul in exchange for the jewel," he said. "I want to use Kagome to see if it is true because if it is, Kagome will die." he told her.

Kikyo blinked at him. "She'll die?"

He nodded. "Yes," he said. "If it works."

"And if it doesn't?" She asked.

"Well, the jewel will still be in our possession. You look strong enough now so you'll be able to control it!" he told her. "I was only hesitating before because I wasn't certain of your strength but you're much stronger now!"

"So I am of use to-?"

'Not good,' Kagemaru thought. He opened his mouth but his father's voice intercepted him.

"Are you really so pathetic that you'd give your life to a man that only cares about spreading your legs Miko?" Sesshoumaru asked her. "Because you know that's all he wants from you. He says he wants to use you to control the jewel and you're falling for it. Naraku knows that if Kagome's soul isn't taken in exchange for the jewel he will use her to control the jewel as well. You'll be of absolutely no use because Kagome has proven to be mentally, spiritually and emotionally stronger than you. He talks about using Kagome as an experiment but that's just a lie to get you to back on the side so that he can use her to retrieve the jewel instead of you."

'Exactly what I was going to say,' Kagemaru thought proudly. 'Except he said it far better than I would.'

Kikyo's eyes turned to Naraku. "Is that true?" she asked her forehead creasing.

Naraku said nothing.

His silence was all the answer she needed.

Fire came to her eyes. "So you were lying."

"Kikyo, I'm doing this to protect you," he finally said.

"Protect me?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I don't want you to have anything to do with the jewel. It will kill you."

"And it won't kill Kagome right?" she sneered at him. "It won't kill Kagome because she's stronger than me? Right?"

"Kikyo! That's not what I'm saying!"

"That's exactly what he's saying!" Tomoyo jumped in. "That man knows exactly how to twist and turn his words to suit his purposes. You should know that better than everyone else! He doesn't want you Kikyo- at least not for obtaining and controlling the jewel. Face that reality!"

"You should just leave this place," Inutaisho said employing reverse psychology.

Then Inuyasha jumped in, "You're of no use to anyone here anyway- I thought you comprehended that but I guess you need people to spell things out to you. You're useless! Even Naraku doesn't want you!"

"Why do you think he hasn't let Kagome go?" Then Yusuke finished with a question he knew would help their cause,

Kikyo was confused. Her mind was teetering. Tori had kept silent inside of Kikyo all along. She could feel the tug of war going on in Kikyo's mind. On one hand they were telling her that Naraku didn't want her and she should leave but on the other they were trying to get her to stay and have Naraku use her so that Kagome could be freed.

* * *

Tori looked at Kagome who was also just watching the verbal war. _'So this is Yusuke's daughter… Kagome. She has a flush of him across the face. Would she have looked the same if I was her mother? No… she'd probably look a lot different.' _She sighed. _'I wonder how our children would've turned out- if- if it wasn't for that man- Naraku- I'd still be alive.'_ She looked at Naraku and her mind was made up. She would have her revenge and she'd take it not by physically hurting him but emotionally and mentally hurting him.

_'I think it's about time I help Yusuke and the other's out,' _she thought glad that Kikyo had no access to her thoughts.

* * *

'What a fine job I'm doing protecting Tori,' Shingo was watching from above. 'I have to do something- I have to bring her back up here before she causes any irreparable damage that will cost her soul.'

Then the reaper appeared beside him. "Is she still vengeful, Shingo?"

Shingo looked at the reaper and nodded. "I'm afraid so," he said. "I've tried my hardest to help her find peace but she's been locked on finding out who killed her and gaining her revenge. She's found out who's killed her and now she wants revenge upon Naraku- I can't find any way to stop her from doing something that'll hurt a human being thus causing her soul to be destroyed for all eternity." He cupped his hand over his forehead.

"Naraku's done many evil things," the reaper said. "Tori's taken control over Kikyo's body and is using her as a vessel to gain her revenge- I know what she's planning to do- she intends to hurt Naraku the same way Yusuke was hurt when she died."

Shingo's eyes shot to him. "Do you mean-"

"Yes," the reaper's voice said. "That's her intention and if she does that-"

Shingo rushed to his feet. "I have to stop her!"

The reaper looked at him. "I gave you the task of protecting her and making certain she didn't do anything that would hurt the humans-"

"I know," Shingo said. "I've kept this all a secret from her! She doesn't know I'm guarding her- she only sees me as a friend- someone who's trying to stop her from making the wrong decisions but- I'm more than that I'm her guard. She doesn't take my warnings seriously because she doesn't know that."

"What do you intend to do?"

Shingo inhaled deeply. "Give me the item." He said.

The reaper stared at him. "You realize that your life-"

"I know," he said. "But I rather my life than hers. So give me the Soul Extraction Glove."

The reaper hit his scythe to the ground and a glove appeared on Shingo's hand. "Does she deserve your life Shingo? You're the best soul guardian I have. It'll be difficult to find a replacement for you."

"Well- even here one's decisions have consequences." He said flexing his fingers in the glove. "I have to go."

"All right. But remember you only have one chance to use that glove."

"One life, one chance," Shingo said before disappearing. When he appeared again, he was standing in the same area as Kagome and Naraku, but just a short distance away. He could see the Shikon No Tama's black tainted barrier around them. Then he looked at Kikyo and saw Tori inside of her. 'Her soul is too strong because she's feeding off of Kikyo's soul. To separate them, I have to wait until the strength of their souls is at the lowest.'

* * *

'What should I do?' Kikyo was thinking.

'Leaving is not an option,' Tori told her.

'Then do you have a bright idea?'

'You need to remember why you accepted me into your body,' Tori said. 'You accepted me because you were weak and you wanted to be strong. Now you are strong. Why did you want my strength?"

'I didn't want it,' Kikyo said. 'I needed it.'

'Even better,' Tori acknowledged. 'Why did you need it?'

'Because I want to prove to Naraku that I am a better choice. I am better than Kagome!'

'Exactly!' Tori said and added, 'and not just Naraku but all the men here! So why are you worrying now?'

'I could die,'

'But you could live as well,' Tori told her. 'If you retrieve the jewel you'll make Naraku the happiest of men-'

'Didn't you hear?' she asked. 'In exchange for unsealing the jewel my soul will be taken.'

'I did hear that,' Tori said. 'But I also heard that Naraku will negotiate with the jewel to bring you back if you die! When you come back, you'll take possession of the jewel. You'll be able to control the jewel and everyone in the continent. In the end, you win.'

'But suppose Naraku doesn't negotiate with the jewel to bring me back?' Kikyo asked worriedly.

'He will.'

'You say that so assuredly,' Kikyo frowned to herself. 'What makes you so sure?'

'I know your thoughts. I know you know Naraku loves you,' she said. 'His love is strong, he's only trying to protect you but he doesn't realize that you think he's only planning to use Kagome because he thinks you're weak. He's acknowledged your strength Kikyo- and so that's how I know he won't just let you die. He'll bring you back and besides, you're the one he loves to have sex with- I can read his thoughts- you're the only one for him.'

'So I can take the chance and retrieve the jewel for him?' Kikyo asked.

'Absolutely,' she said. 'You needn't worry about Naraku not bringing you back. In the end, he needs you and that's all that really matter.'

'All right then,' Kikyo nodded convinced now. 'I'll do it.'

* * *

Confused? I think I am. People are telling Kikyo to leave, stay, retrieve the jewel, don't retrieve the jewel and all sorts of crap! LOL. I think my brain's gonna explode but in the end I think they're getting what they want. I think Kikyo has a right to be confused because I'm confused as hell! Anyway, on to writing the next chapter! Reviews.

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	251. Chapter 231: Kagome's Interference

Hey guys! So I just got this feeling that I haven't posted in a while…okay, okay so I posted what 2-3 chapters yesterday I think? Anyway, I posted more than 1! So I decided I would post another for my oh so amazing fans! I'd like to thank all my new fans and of course all of my old fans… dedicated fans for showing me so much love! Without you guys I'd be the loneliest little writer in the world!

So my best friend (we've known each other from primary school) she was pregnant. She had a 9lbs baby boy and he's the cutest little baby I've ever seen! But knowing my best friend's a mommy with a nice boyfriend (she's living with him on the peaceful and beautiful island of Exuma)- yeah so knowing what she has I kinda look at my life and ask… why don't I have that? There's another girl I knew from Junior High we were friends- she's sporting a 7 month belly now, another girl I was acquainted with has a baby girl as well and I'm like- shit, why does it feel like I'm being left behind?

(Sighs) Anyway, I'm happy for all of them. I know my time is coming. I just have to change a few things in my life.

Like 1) I need to exercise more for not only beauty reasons but health reasons as well! I measured myself and I said well damn- I could be the perfect little hourglass if I lost 5 inches off my waist and 3 off my sexy ass! I really do have a tiny waist but because I'm not an active person (okay, okay, I'm a pretty lazy person) I'm sporting a lot more stomach than I should. So I jot in times when I can do some cardio- you know running around the park with my sis. I actually like doing that so maybe being lazy is a mind thing.

2) I need to change my diet- but geez I love fries, and chicken and burgers and… need I go on? I can still eat all that stuff but I really have to cut down on how much I'm eating! That's not too bad I guess and I can do it!

3) I need to buy some real nice clothes, shoes and all that other fluff and go out at least once a night and meet some people. I'm practically a recluse in my home and I don't really mind because I like my solitude- I am a writer you know. Anyway, I think I need to get out at least a little bit and maybe the man of my dreams… okay I doubt he'll be that perfect but maybe a man I could like even love will cross my path.

I think I'll stop there for now. Anyway, have ya'll noticed my profile pic? Yup that's me. I aint saying nothing on that- lol. I like it but I might take it down today depending on how I feel about it.

Oh! And I'm thinking about changing the synopsis for the story- you know the summary because as you all have noticed Inuyasha and Kagome have gotten over the confusion in their relationship and now it's just a whole lot of confusion resulting from how they are connected to certain people (my characters and canon characters) who have their own confusions. So yeah I may change it to fit the entire story how it is now.

Anyway thanks for reading! Enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 231: Kikyo's Pain, Kagome's Interference

Sango looked out the window when she heard cars begin to park in the yard. She recognized Inutaisho's vehicle and went to open the door. Shippo, Rin and Souta were asleep. Her mother and Kohaku were there as well because Sango had been worried that they would be targeted as well.

"Sango why are you opening the door?" Her mother asked.

"They're home," Sango said. "I don't know if it's all of them but they're home."

And then Izayoi stepped into the house followed by Kagura, Kaede and Saya.

"Mrs. Takahashi, Mrs. Higurashi," Sango said. "I'm so glad you all are back!"

"Yes it's good to be home," Izayoi said feeling tears begin to spring to her eyes. She just wished Inutaisho and her boys would hurry home as well.

"Did everything go all right?" Saya asked. "No one came here did they?"

"Only the police," Sango said. "They were looking for Mr. Takahashi. They know that some strange things are happening but they don't know what it is. Mother told me to keep everything a secret from them."

"I thought it was best," Her mother added.

"Smart idea," Kagura said sitting down. Exhaustion had seeped into her the moment she walked inside. "Those people will only get in the way," she said. "They'll ask too many questions and right now we don't have the answers."

Suddenly, Miroku pulled up and Shoji's car pulled up as well. Mira, Miroku, Shoji, Akiko and Kiako came into the house and locked the door.

"Miroku!" Sango shot to him and pulled him into her arms. Tears were starting to drain out of her eyes. He held her tightly and whispered assurances that he was allright.

Then Sango's mother saw Officer Ikeda.

"Mr. Ikeda," Sango's mother looked at him.

"Ms. Taijiya," he greeted and then frowned, "Your face is familiar? Do I know you?

"Yes, I work at your hotel as a housekeeper."

He nodded. "Yes, I know I've seen you before."

"I'm also Sango's mother, Noriko. " She pointed at Sango who was kissing Miroku none too discreetly. She cleared her throat and they pulled a part sheepishly.

"Chief Yamato was just here."

"Was he?" Shoji frowned. "How'd he connect me with the Takahashi's?"

"My husband's a very smart man," Kiako said softly. "I don't doubt he's sensed something wrong. He's probably checked your hotel room and became worried when he couldn't find you or Akiko and if he was here inquiring then…"

"I'll have to go and straighten things out with him," Shoji said and then he looked at Akiko. She was so exhausted after falling unconscious, she woke up in the car only briefly and fell into a deep sleep.

"I'm coming with you,"

Shoji's attention snapped to Akiko's mother. "Why?"

"I'll e your alibi as to why you weren't at your hotel with Akiko," she said. "He knows Akiko's been searching for me. It'll be quite a shock when he finds out that you both have found me."

"I guess so but…" Shoji's eyes went back to Akiko.

"She's safe. We'll take care of her," Izayoi assured him.

Kagura nodded, "I suggest you make up a sensible tale for Akira's benefit. He shouldn't go meddling around with the likes of Naraku. This stuff doesn't concern the police; they'll only hinder Sesshoumaru and the others. And with the bombs being set to blow we shouldn't alert them about it. We wouldn't want them to get caught up in that."

"I know," He said his eyes never leaving Akiko.

"She'll be all right," Saya reiterated.

Then Kiako spoke, "We must go. I don't doubt Akiko's headed up this way. I spotted a lookout in the bushes. I'm sure it's him."

"All right," and then Shoji and Kiako left the house. Izayoi locked the door behind him.

"No matter who it is," Izayoi said, "We let no one in here."

"Agreed," All of them nodded.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked. "Is she coming with the others?"

"She will be," Saya told her confidently. "Naraku's decided to keep her. He wants some kind of jewel and can only get it with Kagome's help. The men are there negotiating with Naraku. There's no other way to fight him because he's threatening Kagome's life. But I don't doubt that Yusuke and the others will bring Kagome back safe and sound."

Kaede remained quiet in a corner. She sat on the floor with the book clutched to her and the medical supplies on her side. Closing her eyes, she thought of Kagemaru. 'You better take your pill if you're feeling weak Kagemaru.'

* * *

Kagemaru's energy was low but he wasn't showing it much. His hand was trembling a bit. 'I should take my pill,' he put his hand into his pocket. 'No- I can wait a little longer- The pain isn't serious as yet.'

Sesshoumaru stepped toward him and very lowly said, "Take your medication."

"How did you-"

"You're shaking," Sesshoumaru said. "Take it now."

'Does this mean he's concerned about me?' Kagemaru liked the thought and pulled out his pill. He popped it into his mouth and chewed it like candy. After a moment, the shaking stopped.

"You have any more of those?"

Kagemaru shook his head. "I don't intend to be out here long enough to take another one."

Sesshoumaru pulled out his keys discreetly. "Can you drive?"

"In theory,"

"Good enough," Sesshoumaru said handing them to him. "If you feel you're getting too weak, drive to my father's house. The car will give you directions. Have the girl give you your medication and stay there."

Kagemaru frowned and took the keys. "Does a father act like this?"

"This isn't the time for that," Sesshoumaru said turning his eyes onto Kikyo who had now closed the distance between her and Naraku and Kagome.

'I guess so,' Kagemaru thought secretly pleased as he pocketed the keys.

* * *

"I don't give a damn what any of you are saying!" Kikyo shouted at them. "I'm doing things my way from now on! If I decide to leave then I'll leave! If I decide to stay then I'm staying! And guess what? I've decided to stay."

"Kikyo there's a bomb that's going to blow in the next 10-15 minutes," Naraku told her. "You're setting me back!" He was becoming frustrated. He didn't have time to chat with spoiled bitches that obviously didn't understand English.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Now I'm a setback am I?"

"Kikyo," he said. "Don't be difficult! I'm trying to hurry this up as fast as I can! If I don't get the jewel now I'll have to take Kagome with me-"

Kikyo screamed, "You don't have to take her anywhere! I can get the jewel for you!"

"Kikyo-"

"Damn it! Listen to me!" She stomped her foot. "I will retrieve the jewel- If I die, negotiate with the jewel- tell it that if you give me my life back it can kill Kagome in exchange since she'll be the only other person able to lock it away! And then when I am back I'll take control of the jewel! I'll be the one that the jewel cannot kill and will have to listen to! I'll grant you all your wishes! Just let me do this!"

"Kikyo! I don't even know if all that shit is true!" Naraku yelled at her. "That boy could've been telling a bunch of lies about what will happen when the jewel is obtained! There's no proof that the jewel will negotiate anything!"

Then Tori remembered what Shingo had explained to her about the jewel negotiating with Mother Midoriko. 'Tell him that the jewel will negotiate with him!'

'How do you know?' Kikyo asked.

'I have unearthly connections and I have access to all sorts of forbidden and secret information, just trust me on this. The jewel has negotiated before. It asked Mother Midoriko- the modern day Midoriko to use it to bring peace to Shikonoshiru Continent but in exchange she had to give up her life.' Tori explained.

'I don't even know what you're talking about!' Kikyo nearly held her head.

'Let me say it then!' Tori said.

'All right say it!'

"Naraku!" It was Tori's words but Kikyo's voice that Naraku heard. "What the boy says is true,"

Yusuke froze as he listened to Kikyo. Her voice had changed by an octave. It was slightly different- familiar to him. He stared at Kikyo and then swore he saw Tori- his deceased wife.

'No, Tori is not here,' he thought. 'She's gone… isn't she?'

"The jewel made a negotiation during the time of Mother Midoriko," Tori said under Kikyo's voice. "It came to her and told her that if she used it, she could bring peace to the land but in exchange it would take her life. It happened. That's how come there are 4 cities today!"

"How do you know of such things Kikyo?" He asked. 'Something really isn't right with Kikyo- her wounds have healed, she's stronger and now she knows information about past events that has been hidden and secreted away from public knowledge. Is she possessed?'

'She's possessed,' Tomoyo's old eyes recognized the change in tone in Kikyo's voice. 'That's the only explanation. But why would a soul possess Kikyo?'

"I've never really liked History class," Kikyo said. "But that interested me."

'They don't teach anything about Midoriko in schools. She is possessed,' Naraku thought and frowned. "I forgot about that past event," he said to her. "So I suppose the jewel really does negotiate and it is possible that I could bring you back."

"It's also possible that nothing will happen to me through any of this," she told him. "Remember, we aren't sure anything that boy said is true. To be honest, I doubt any such thing will happen. You should've heard the garbage he told me before he asked me to wait in the hall."

"Hmm?"

"He said that when the jewel has been unsealed, there will be a great earthquake and the jewel's aura will permeate the entire continent causing the confinement seals that monks from long ago put down to contain evil demonic auras will be overpowered and the seals will break. Then the evil auras of those deceased demons would cause all the people who are descended from demons and priestesses and stuff to gain their ancestral abilities! So if you were a descendent of a rat demon and it had a keen sense of smell, you'll gain that sense of smell, you may even look like a rat demon once the jewel has been unsealed. Have you ever heard of such nonsense?"

"How intriguing," he said. 'Maybe she isn't possessed. I was going to let her try to retrieve the jewel- but obviously Kagemaru probably told her about the Midoriko Negotiation so that mean's she's not possessed.' Then he spoke to her. "Kikyo, I want Kagome to retrieve the jewel. I know you're capable of doing it yourself but I'd prefer using her."

"Why!" Kikyo shouted.

"I already told you the reason!" He shouted back and then calmed himself. "Kagome will be used, you just stay out of the way."

Kikyo bit into her lip.

"Kagome! Turn the seals into a key," he ordered.

"But I already told you I don't know what to do!" Kagome exclaimed. Never in her life did she ever think she'd possess the ability to do such a thing.

'If only I knew how to do it,' Kikyo thought. 'Then Naraku would choose me!'

'Kikyo, all you have to do is put the seals together into one hand and call off their names from weakest to strongest. Nigimishiru, Aramishiru, Kushimishiru, Sakimishiru. Trust me on this!'

Kikyo nodded. "Naraku! I can do it! I know how to do it!"

Naraku's eyes narrowed at her. "There's no way you can know Kikyo-"

"I do!" She shouted. "Kagemaru told me how to do it!"

Kagemaru's momentary shock faded as quickly as it came up and then he smirked, 'So she's going to use me now is she? Okay, I can play along.'

"He told you?" Naraku looked at him.

"Of course I did," Kagemaru said. "Remember I have the book- the one you don't believe in. It was simple telling Kikyo how to turn the seals into a key. Let Kagome go now and Kikyo will do everything else for you."

Naraku snapped to Kikyo, "Kikyo tell Kagome how to do it!"

She gawked at him. "Are you serious Naraku? I already told you that I want to be the one chosen to retrieve and control the jewel. I'm not saying anything until you let that bitch go and choose me!"

"Do you want to die Kikyo?" Naraku sneered at her.

"You can bring me back!" She said folding her arms under her tits. "Dying is not an excuse so stop trying to dissuade me!"

"I'm trying to protect you!" He shouted. "Why can't you understand that?"

"Protect me?" Kikyo cackled. "The only thing you're trying to protect is my pussy!"

Naraku went cold.

'Shit,' Inuyasha felt a chill run up his spine. 'What the hell's with this sudden change of aura?'

'So that's it,' Niroku thought. 'Human psychology is such an amazing science.'

"Is that what you think Kikyo?" Naraku asked his voice low and dangerous at once.

Kagome's heart began to race in her chest. Naraku was giving off a very terrible vibe. And then her eyes widened as she watched the strange little jewel box begin to attract Naraku's new energy. 'What's the jewel doing?' Kagome wondered.

"That's what I know Naraku!" Kikyo sneered at him. "All you've ever wanted from me was my body! All I was ever good for was …. You said it yourself! Remember this?"

* * *

"_**Okay Kikyo," Naraku said with a satisfied smirk. "I suppose I can find some good use to keep you around."**_

"_**R- really?"**_

"_**Well when I have the jewel in my hands I'll need someone to celebrate with," he said. "And I do prefer your naked company over everything else."**_

* * *

Naraku's face twisted at his words. They were coming back to haunt him. "Kikyo- I didn't mean it like that-"

"Of course you did!" She said her eyes flaring. "I'm not stupid Naraku. I know when I'm being used and manipulated! The only thing you value from me is my body! You're the only one who has ever cared about me in any way! My father didn't love me, my boyfriend- ex-boyfriend didn't love me, his family didn't care about me, the principal, my shrink- every single man that came in contact with me didn't give a shit about me! Only you Naraku! And now you're picking Kagome over me! Just like all those other men!"

"Kikyo- you need to calm down-"

"I'm tired of this!" Kikyo shouted angrily. "Even when I tell you that I know how to turn the seals into a key you're still trying to get Kagome to retrieve the jewel for you! Why can't you pick me! Because you think I'm too weak and I'll die and if I die you can't have my pussy anymore!"

"You really think that?" Naraku asked calmly.

"Yes."

"All right then," he said with a shrug and then he nudged Kagome in the back. "Go and give the seals to Kikyo."

She looked at him and was shocked by his change in demeanor. 'I can't believe this… does Naraku really love Kikyo? It looks like he does but he's hiding it so well now- I believed him when he said he was trying to protect Kikyo but Kikyo thinks Naraku only wants her body- Kikyo thinks Naraku's betraying her by using me to get the jewel. Kikyo's been in such pain for so long- she's been hated, neglected, betrayed, and hurt. No one has recognized it- only Naraku but everything's so mixed up- Kikyo's pregnant, does Naraku know that? No- I don't think so- would Naraku allow Kikyo to do this if he knew? But if I stop this- if I stop Kikyo from trying to retrieve the jewel Naraku will again try to use me- I- I can be free now! But Kikyo… her and her child they'll- they'll die-'

"Give me the seals Kagome!" Kikyo shrieked at her.

"No."

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted. "Give Kikyo the seals, this is between Kikyo and Naraku now! He's letting you go! Just do it!"

"I can't Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted back at him. "Kikyo's confused about Naraku's true feelings for her!"

"Who the hell cares!" Inuyasha barked. "Don't go getting all sympathetic when you're not over here with me!"

"Kikyo!" Kagome turned to her. "You're wrong about Naraku! He loves you that's why he doesn't want to use you to get the jewel."

"You don't know anything Kagome!" Kikyo snarled. "That man! He's 43 years old! How could he possibly love me? All he likes is my young body! It's so disgusting to even think he cares about me that way! At first it didn't matter because he was the only one that actually showed any kind of concern about me- but all I've ever been was a vessel to him."

"That's not true Kikyo!" Kagome said. "Can't you see that everything he's doing is to protect you?"

"What the hell are you doing Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

'She's going to ruin everything,' Kagemaru groaned mentally. 'I better start thinking up a new plan.'

'What is Kagome thinking?' Yusuke wondered worriedly.

"No!" Kikyo's voice boomed loudly. "He doesn't care about anyone other than himself! He may want to keep me alive but he's only trying to protect me to satiate his lust!" Kikyo said. "He doesn't even know I'm pregnant for him!"

Naraku's eyes shot to her stomach. 'Pregnant?'

"How's he to know if you don't tell him?" Kagome asked. "He's not a fortune-teller you know!"

"You're pregnant Kikyo?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does!" He said. "I won't allow you to retrieve the jewel in your state."

"NOOOOO!" Kikyo shrieked.

'That's it Kikyo,' Tori said. 'You have to take matters into your own hands!'

'But how! I can see a barrier around them!'

'You can break that!' Tori told her. 'The barrier's protecting Kagome because her blood is Midoriko's blood- so is yours! Just believe in yourself! You can do this!' then Tori thought to herself. 'When you do- you will die.'

'All right!' Kikyo thought and then with a balled fist she began to run toward the barrier. "NARAKU! I WILL PROVE- ONCE AND FOR ALL- THAT I AM BETTER THAN KAGOMEEE!"

* * *

This better make sense because I'd hate to revamp this chapter. Hope you liked it. Reviews are welcome!

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter!

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	252. Chapter 232: Shingo's Sacrifice

Hiya everybody! So for the past 2 days I've had the stomach flu- so you know what that means? I got no writing done AT ALL. I've been tossing and turning in bed with the story in my head and I wanted to write so badly but my body just wouldn't allow me to. Anyway, I'm feeling much better now!

So I read my mail and I'd like to thank Sailorpeach for some very constructive criticism. I just would like to nitpick on a few things you said though. (And no I'm not angry, I just love defending the things I write and why I write the way I do). Your criticism has made me look even more deeply into my story because I've basically written this entire story from the top of my head and everything just flows onto the page. I don't do much research only unless I really have to and then I just let my creative spirit take it from there. So

I think 247 and 248 were great chapters because they give a lot of necessary information. They may not be action packed but I do think it's important to lay a certain foundation so everyone can understand what's happening. Some people may only need a few sentences to understand but others may need a few chapters for clarity like me. To me, pacing is very important- sometimes the pace is very slow, sometimes it's a bit fast but I write according to what I see going on in my head at that moment in time and if explanations are needed I give them and I write them lengthy so I don't have to do so much reiterating later on. Remember, this is Confused Love Story and if you don't understand clearly what's happening now, I doubt you'll understand clearly what's happening later. So yes, I admit maybe those 2 chapters were a bit of a drag but they are really important for understanding things to come. I needed to get out as much info down now so that when it does get to the action I don't have to stop in between and explain what's happening- that'll slow down the action and I don't want to do that.

As for the ghosts and spirits, they were in the story a long time ago from when Hideka was still alive. Tori was trying to find out who truly killed her and right now I'm just closing up the segment with Tori and Shingo. Plus Tori is a very important character considering the fact that she gives Kikyo strength to do what she's doing now. I think my two supernatural beings are an amazing addition to the story. Maybe I can prove that to you and anyone else in your line of thinking when you read this chapter. (And yes, the story is very busy and maybe I could tone it down a bit but I had already put Tori and Shingo in a long time ago and it wouldn't be right as a writer to leave their part of the story gaping open. I'd prefer not being asked at the end of the chapter 'what happened to the ghost who wanted her revenge!' lol.)

And for the baby (Kagemaru) being cut out of Kiako at 7 months. I don't do a lot of research but I did Google to find out if there's a possibility that a baby could survive after 28 weeks and what I found was an 88% positive that a baby could. Why would Naraku put Kagemaru in an incubator when he didn't really want the baby in the first place? All right so, I concede, maybe I could've said Naraku put the baby in an incubator and on a breathing machine since he was a premature baby but I'll be honest, I didn't think of that and so I've decided to blame this miracle on the fact that Kagemaru has Takahashi blood and that makes him a lot stronger than a regular baby. So my survival percentage for Kagemaru is upped by 10%- so as creator of my oh so wonderful character I give baby Kagemaru a 98% survival rate and that is how he's alive today. Human standards of survival wouldn't work for the Takahashi's I thought that would be kinda clear by now considering this story is still based on the canon Inuyasha.

I hope that clears up any misunderstandings. Lol. I just love twisting this story to meet my needs and in the end I think Kagemaru's survival as a baby makes sense considering the Takahashi's have very strong blood and will to live. Take Inuyasha for example, he was born early as well, Takemaru stabbed Izayoi when she was pregnant and Inuyasha turned out pretty darn well if you ask me.

Anyway, let's get on with the story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 232: Shingo's Sacrifice

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shoji asked Kiako as he drove to the police station.

Kiako's mind seemed to be a million miles away. She hadn't even heard him.

"Mrs. Yamato?" He put a hand to her shoulder.

She looked at him- unshed tears in her eyes. She hadn't seen her husband in 15 years- it would definitely come as a shock to him that she was still alive.

"What is it? Ikeda?"

Shoji turned into the police station and showed the guard his badge. The guard let him through after telling him that they had been looking all over for him.

"I asked if you were certain that you'd like to meet him," Shoji responded as he parked in the yard.

She stared for a moment and then turned her head. "No."

"Then why are you-"

"We need to pull him off of the other's trail." She said referring to everyone who was associated to Naraku. "I'll be your alibi.

He nodded. "All right then," he came out of the car. "I'll go in first to gage his temper-"

"He still has a temper?" She asked as memories flowed back to her of when he used to shout and scream at her in his anger.

"Not much," Shoji admitted. "It really only comes out when he's frustrated or really angry and he doesn't get angry much anymore."

"I see," she said softly. "So maybe…"

He looked at her. "Maybe what?"

She shook her head and kept quiet. 'Maybe he'll let me explain what happened- maybe- maybe he won't hate me anymore.' She put a hand to her stomach. The mark where she had been sliced open was still there and it would forever remain there as a reminder of the horrific event she experienced 15 years ago.

"I'm going in,"

She nodded. "I'll listen by the door and come in when the time is right."

"Okay."

Then Kiako watched as Shoji walked into Akira's office.

'Oh Akira,' she thought sadly as she sat down to wait. 'I don't want to go back to how we were before- I want to start over. I just hope you would like to do the same.'

* * *

"NARAKU! I WILL PROVE- ONCE AND FOR ALL- THAT I AM BETTER THAN KAGOMEEE!" Kikyo screamed.

Kagome's eyes widened when she understood what was happening. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion before her eyes. As Kikyo ran toward them with her fist readied to break the barrier, the jewel box that contained the jewel suddenly stopped feeding off of Naraku's energy.

'What in the world?' Kagome stood frozen and watched as the energy of the jewel seemed to move away from Naraku and trail across the floor in the direction of Kikyo. It was like a spirit of some sort. 'It's going after Kikyo!'

"KIKYO!" Kagome screamed loudly. "YOU HAVE TO STOP! DON'T COME CLOSER! THE JEWEL WILL KILL YOU!"

Naraku's body couldn't move. He was paralyzed. He couldn't speak- only his eyes could see. 'Kikyo… don't do this-' he thought.

"SHUT UP KAGOME!" Kikyo shrieked. "DO YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO LET YOU OBTAIN THE JEWEL!"

"KIKYO! DON'T BE STUPID! THIS ISN'T ABOUT OBTAINING THE JEWEL!" Kagome cried. "YOU'RE GOING TO DIEEEEEE!"

'I can't stop her,' Naraku thought and like everyone else he watched in horror as Kikyo ran to her death.

Shoji walked into Akira's office and saw him seated and bent over a heap of papers. When he looked up, their eyes connected. He pulled the reading glasses off of his face and stared at Shoji.

"It's late Chief," he said. It was almost 4 in the morning. "Why are you still here?"

"Couldn't sleep," he admitted. "Take a seat. We need to talk."

Shoji nodded and sat. "I heard you've been out looking for me."

Akira analyzed him. "I have."

"Why?" Shoji asked. "Akiko and I were together."

"Were?"

Shoji felt a chill run over him. "You're daughter's safe sir- don't doubt that. I'd never do anything to hurt her."

"Wouldn't you?" Akira's eyes narrowed. "She's always been very impulsive. And you were very angry when you found out about her and Hideka-"

"That doesn't mean anything," Shoji said not liking the fact that Akira was accusing him of harming or even killing his daughter. "Akiko is safe."

"Where is she then?" He asked. "I went to your hotel- your room was a mess-"

"Pardon me saying this," Shoji frowned. "But your daughter's very wild. If you catch my meaning."

Akira felt his lip twitch. It was a sign of annoyance. "Are you saying, you and her… on the dining table?"

"Should I dignify that question?" Shoji asked. "What we do is not your concern. I understand she's your daughter and you have a right to be protective of her but she's old enough to take care of herself."

"Did you two get into a fight?" Akira asked changing the subject.

"I never laid a hand on her- to harm her in anyway," he clarified.

"Then where is she?" Akira asked again.

"She's staying at an acquaintance's house," he said.

"Is she?" Akira frowned. "And who is this acquaintance?"

"Inutaisho Takahashi's wife and family,"

Akira picked up his phone and dialed, "Officer 531, I need you to check the Takahashi's residence for my daughter. Have her brought here to me. Thank you." Then he hung up.

"Your distrust in me is appalling."

"I apologize," Akira said softly.

"Save it," Shoji said tamping down his anger. "You'll find out soon enough that she's safe and sound and fast asleep."

"I don't doubt that she's fast asleep," Then Akira pulled out a small tranquilizer. "This was found on the floor in your dining room. I got a test of the contents. It's a tranquilizer. Fingerprinting is being done as we speak."

"You think I shot her?" Shoji frowned.

"I know that Akiko's gotten herself into a lot of trouble over the years," Akira told him. "She's been trying to find out what happened to her mother for 15 years. She gets herself into very dangerous situations and you don't like that. Maybe to stop her from doing something rash tonight you put her to sleep."

"Is that your theory?"

Akira was staring down at his paperwork. "Yes."

"Well it's not accurate sir," Shoji said. "You see- I would never do that to Akiko. I'd prefer handcuffing her to the bed if I have to keep her anywhere- not knocking her out with drugs." He confessed. "And when you get the results for the hand printing you'll see it wasn't my hands on it but your daughters."

"What?"

Then Shoji showed him the mark in his neck where Akiko had plunged the needle into. "She used the tranquilizer on me sir,"

Akira got up and came closer to Shoji to see the mark. It was small and red. "Akiko did this?"

"Yes," Shoji nodded. "And you were right. She's very impulsive. You see- she found some information concerning her mother and I wouldn't let her look into it on her own. She saw me as n obstacle in her path and so she thought to get rid of me by putting me to sleep."

"But you're awake,"

Shoji shrugged. "She didn't get to use all of it on me," he said carefully editing the part where Akiko's grandmother had found him and gave him a shot that reversed the tranquilizer's effect.

"I see," Akira said lowly. "I apologize for doubting you."

Shoji looked at him. "You believe your daughter would do this?"

"Yes," Akira gave him a stiff nod. "I don't put it passed her. Please accept my apology."

"I'll wait till after you find out your daughter is unharmed," he said.

Chief Yamato nodded and then went to his desk. "Was the information she found of any use?"

"A lot actually," Shoji told him.

"So she knows how her mother died and why?" Akira asked.

"Actually she knows more than that," Shoji got up and went to Akira's office door.

"Where are you going?"

"Hold on," When Shoji opened the door, Kiako was standing at the door waiting. "Are you sure about this?"

"I told you that I wasn't," she said softly. "But it's too late now." She pulled the door open wider and walked into the room.

Akira was standing before his desk when Kiako walked in. His eyes enlarged in his face, his mouth seemed to gape open as he recognized the woman in the doorway.

"Akira," she called his name.

"Ki- Kiako."

* * *

"You better go now, Shingo," The reaper said from the clouds. "If Kikyo touches that barrier with Tori inside of her, Tori's soul will disintegrate."

'_I can't move- I don't know what's happening to me!' _Tori was panicking as she tried to leave Kikyo's body._ 'I can't get out of her body! What's going on? It's not supposed to be this way! Someone help me!_

Shingo was already running toward Kikyo's body. "TORIIIIII!"

Tori heard Shingo's voice. She looked to the left and saw him running toward her with a glove upon his right hand. "Shingo!"

Kikyo was still torpedoing toward the jewel's barrier when suddenly, her fist came to the barrier. Shingo's gloved hand went into Kikyo's body and pulled Tori's soul out before the barrier shattered to pieces.

Tori gasped as she fell into Shingo's arms. Then through gasped breaths she turned her head and saw Kikyo, unharmed but the jewel's barrier seemed to be surrounding Kikyo's entire body.

'Tori?' Yusuke blinked and could've sworn he saw his deceased wife in the arms of a large man.

"What the hell is happening?" Tori asked completely shaken.

"I don't know," Shingo said realizing Yusuke- who was spiritually aware could probably see them. "I don't intend to find out from down here. We're going back!"

"But!"

The look Shingo shot Tori was so intense, Tori's breath caught in her throat.

"Tori?" Yusuke whispered finally able to see her. 'She's here but who's that man?'

Shingo pulled Tori up into his arms and they disappeared and went back up into the clouds.

'I managed to save her,' Shingo felt his chest tighten. 'That's good. Now I can die in peace.'

"What?"

'Damn it, I forgot she can read my mind when we touch,' he thought as he rested Tori down.

"Die?"

Shingo tried to inhale but he found it was very difficult to do so. He fell to the ground on his knees.

"Shingo?"

He began to cough.

Tori's eyes widened in fear. "Shingo what- what's happening?"

And then the reaper appeared to her. "He's dying."

She looked at him. "Dying?"

The reaper nodded.

"Well stop it!" Tori shrieked at Shingo. "You can't die!"

"I'm sorry Tori," Shingo said as another cough hit him.

"Don't tell me you're sorry!" She screamed. "How can you be dying?"

Shingo coughed again.

"The glove he used," The reaper began to explain. "It's a Soul Extraction Glove"

"Soul extraction?" She frowned.

The reaper nodded. "He asked to use the glove to extract your soul out of Kikyo's body. In return for the use of the glove he must give up his soul."

Tori froze at the reaper's words. "You- you gave up your soul?"

"To save you Tori," he said.

"YOU FOOL!" She shouted as pain began to wrack her body. "You don't just go around giving up your soul to just anyone!" she screamed.

"But you're not just anyone!" He told her as he choked down a cough. "Anyway, it's too late now. You're safe and that's all that matters."

Tori's green eyes were staring at him. She was seeing him but not really as his words replayed in her head. 'You're safe and that's all that matters.' Tears came to her eyes. 'He did all of this… for me.'

"Tori?"

The tears drained down her cheeks. 'I- I don't deserve such a sacrifice,'

"T- Tori,"

She put a hand to her face. 'He shouldn't be the one to die,' she thought. 'It's me. I'm the one who should be trying to cling to life- not him. I'm the selfish one. I'm the one who only thought of my pain- of my need to find out who killed me- of my hate- my anger- my jealousy.'

"Listen- Tori it'll be all right," he tried to assure her.

She shook her head. "It won't," she told him softly. 'He's the one- he's the only one in this place that's ever talked to me- ever tried to help me… he tried to make me give up my hate but… but I brushed him off all the time. And now he's-'

Suddenly his big, strong arms were around her. "It's okay,"

"No! No! No it's not okay!" She cried. "You don't deserve to die! You don't!"

"Tori-" Shingo could feel her pain seeping into him.

She pulled from him and looked up at the reaper. "Please!" She literally crawled to his dark flowing robes. "Please! I'll- I'll do anything," she said frantically. "I'll do anything- just don't take him away-"

The reaper stared down at her. "I'm sorry-"

"Please!" She grabbed his robes. "Please! I beg you! He doesn't deserve to die! He's a good man! I'm the one who should die! Please! Take my life!"

"Tori!" Shingo exclaimed and went to her coughing. "Stop it! This was my decision!"

"NO!" She shouted. "I should've listened to you!" she said. "I shouldn't have let my anger, my jealousy, my hate overpower me! I shouldn't have manipulated Kikyo and go into her body! I shouldn't have used her like that and then because of what I did- I couldn't get out of her body! Then Shingo you- you pulled me out and now you- you're going to- you're already-"

"There is a way," The reaper said.

Tori's head nearly cracked off of her body how swiftly she turned to look at him. "What? A way? Tell me! I'll do anything!"

"It's simple," He told her. "You only have to do 1 thing."

"What is it!"

Then Shingo spoke in a serious tone, "If she has to exchange her life to give me back mine then no- she won't do it!"

Tori growled at him. "I'll do anything! And you can't stop me Shingo!"

She stood up and stared at the reaper. "What is it? What do I have to do?"

There was a moment's pause before the reaper spoke. "You're to give up the need for revenge. That is all."

She blinked at him. "That- That's it?" she asked. "Just get rid of my revenge and you'll save him?"

"Yes."

"Done!" she said quickly. "I give it up! I give it all up! I don't care about it! To hell with my revenge!"

Then a door appeared. "You must walk through that door Tori of your own accord. If it opens and pulls you in then you lose your only choice- he will die."

She nodded and took a step toward the door. Shingo's hand reached out and clutched her ankle. "If you go in there- you realize you can't come back out here do you?"

"Yes," she said taking a deep breath.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

She stared down at him. "I am,"

"But you won't know what's going to happen to Naraku," he said.

"I don't care anymore," she told him softly. "He's an evil man- he'll end up in hell anyway- that's the only place for a man like him."

Then the reaper spoke, "You better go now, Tori."

Tori nodded and took one more look down at earth and saw her widowed husband. 'Goodbye Yusuke, it's for good now.' Then she headed toward the door. When she reached she looked back at Shingo. "I'll see you on the other side Shingo."

With a small smile he nodded.

Then she opened the door and a bright light shone. "Don't keep me waiting too long."

"I won't."

And then she disappeared into the light.

* * *

I just had to finish the segment with Tori and Shingo. Next chapter coming right up! Thanks for reading, I'm gonna post the next chapter right now and write another but you probably won't get the chapter I'm writing now until Monday because it's Saturday and I have no Internet at home. Until then I hope I get lots of reviews I believe I work too hard not to get a good amount to read.

Inuluver1990 goes to write some more.

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	253. Chapter 233: Ashes 2 Ashes, Kikyo 2 dust

Here you go guys! I decided to post this chapter today because I won't be able to post until Monday. I know you guys will love this one! The long awaited chapter! I hope it won't disappoint anyone- I'm just writing what comes to my head because if I think about it too much it won't come out right. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 233: Ashes to Ashes, Kikyo to dust

"Ki- Kiako?"

"Hello Akira," she said stepping further into the office. "How have you been?"

"You- you're alive?" Shock had completely taken over Chief Yamato's body.

She nodded. "I am."

"Impossible."

"Chief?" Shoji frowned.

Akira shook his head. "Kiako's dead."

"Aki-"

"Get out." His voice came out low. "Get out now!"

Kiako's heart jumped into her throat when she heard the tone of his voice. Then she bowed her head. 'I knew this would happen- he won't even let me speak.' She turned to walk out when Shoji's arm stopped her.

"Akira she's not going anywhere," Shoji's voice was serious. "Not until she explains where she's been for the past 15 years."

Akira flared up. "I want her out of here now Shoji!" He said. "If she's supposed to be your alibi- you don't need it! I already know you haven't harmed Akiko and I don't need a phone call from the officer I sent to believe that!"

"So after all these years," Shoji glared at him. "After all this time, you're just going to let her leave?"

"I don't know her," he said. "She's an imposter."

"She's your wife!" Shoji shouted.

"My wife is dead!" Akira shouted back. "She left me- when she was 7 months pregnant to meet up with a man at the Saimyosho club- probably Naraku Onigumo- the father of the child she was carrying! Then she turns up dead! Split through the stomach! I saw the body!"

"I can't believe you," Shoji said completely disappointed. "You're wife's standing here, in front of you and you're going to tell us some fucked up story about how she died?"

"That's NOT my wife!" He pointed a damning finger at the woman.

Kiako closed her eyes tightly. 'I don't want to be here,' she thought. Her fists balled. 'I wish I never came here- I shouldn't have- he still believes I cheated on him. Tomoyo- what would you tell me right now in this situation?'

_'Be strong Kiako,' Tomoyo's voice of reason sounded in her head. 'Even if you just explain things to him- that's all you can do. If he doesn't believe you then it's not your fault. Be truthful and know I'll always be here for you if you need me.'_

And then Kiako took a deep breath and turned around to face Akira. "Your theory on how I died is completely wrong."

"You're not dead and that's why the theory is wrong pertaining to you," Akira spat. "As for my wife- my real wife- she's dead."

"So all these years you've been thinking that I left you for Naraku?"

"I don't know who you are."

"Then how about we pretend?" Kiako asked. "Yes, we'll pretend I'm your wife and I'll clarify exactly what happened to me 15 years ago."

"This is foolish," Akira said. "I want you to leave or I'll call the cops."

Kiako smirked at him. "But aren't you a cop? Or is it that you know who I am but you don't know who you are?"

He frowned deeply at her. "Fine," he said as he sat behind his desk. "Speak."

"Thank you," then she sat down. "You may want to pick up your phone. It's going to ring right about… now."

Then the phone rang.

Akira stared at her; her predicting when the phone would ring was something his wife used to do all the time. It was a strange kind of talent she had. He bit into his lip and picked up the phone. "Chief Yamato speaking,"

He listened for a moment and then hung up. "You were right Shoji," Akira said. "Akiko is at the Takahashi residence and she's asleep. I apologize for doubting you."

Shoji nodded stiffly. "Speak Mrs. Yamato."

Akira flinched at the way Shoji addressed the woman. She really did look like his wife but he knew she was dead. He had seen the body, his officers had analyzed the phone call and traced it to the Saimyosho club. Everything in his theory fit. What could this woman possibly say to him to change the story he had convinced himself to believe when he found out his wife was gone forever?

* * *

"SHUT UP KAGOME!" Kikyo shrieked. "DO YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO LET YOU OBTAIN THE JEWEL!"

"KIKYO! DON'T BE STUPID! THIS ISN'T ABOUT OBTAINING THE JEWEL!" Kagome cried. "YOU'RE GOING TO DIEEEEEE!"

'I can't stop her,' Naraku thought and like everyone else he watched in horror as Kikyo ran to her death.

Kikyo was torpedoing toward the jewel's barrier when suddenly, her fist came to the barrier and it shattered into pieces.

Kagome stared at her in shock. "Kikyo- you- you're not hurt?"

Kikyo looked at her and then at her hands. The barrier was surrounding her body. 'I'm not- I'm not dead,' she thought.

'Of course you're not dead,' a man's dark voice in her head spoke. 'You're the chosen Midoriko descendant.'

'Are you the jewel?' Kikyo asked the voice.

'I am,' it responded. 'You're the only one who can open the box and possess me.' It said. 'You're the only worthy person.'

Kagome stood stock still. She could hear a man's voice and it wasn't Naraku. "Kikyo! You're in danger!" Kagome shouted. "Don't listen to that voice! It's trying to manipulate you!"

Kikyo's brown eyes looked at her. 'Can I believe her?' she wondered.

'No,' the voice said. 'Remember, she said you would die if you broke the barrier. But you broke it and you're still alive!' it reminded her. 'That girl knows nothing about me- she doesn't know what great and awesome power I possess! She doesn't want you to have that power. All she wants is to take your glory away! Will you let her do that?'

'No.'

"Kikyo!" Kagome dropped the seals and reached out to Kikyo. "You've got to break out of this!"

'Don't listen to her, Kikyo!' the voice said. 'Choose me and every wish you've ever wanted will be granted! Everyone will love you when you have my powers!'

'Everyone?'

"KIKYO!" Kagome's hands latched onto her and then Kikyo's eyes widened as a massive gush of energy exploded from her body. Kagome screamed.

"!" The energy repelled Kagome and sent her flying to the back wall behind her and Naraku.

Naraku could only stare at Kikyo. He still couldn't move. 'Such power-'

"KAGOMEEEEE!" Inuyasha was the first to run to her not caring that he could also be struck down. He had to go to her.

Kikyo's heart lurched in her chest when she saw Inuyasha pick Kagome up into her arms. 'Why her?' Kikyo thought.

'Your jealousy is delicious Kikyo,' the voice said softly.

'What?'

'You needn't worry about them.' The voice told her. 'Just pick up the seals.'

Kikyo seemed to be pulled downward to retrieve the seals. Once they were all in her hands she did as the jewel said. 'Press them together to form a key- focus your energy.'

Kikyo closed her eyes and willed the power in her Midoriko blood to create a key to unlock the box.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha shook her.

Her eyes opened slowly. "Inuyasha?"

"Thank God," he pulled her into his arms and held her. "You're alive."

"We have to stop her-"

"Kagome?" It was Yusuke.

She looked at him. "Daddy."

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"I'm fine," she said softly, though pain seemed to thrum through her body

"I suggest we get out of here now," Tomoyo spoke as Inuyasha lifted his girlfriend into his arms.

"No!" Kagome said quickly. "We have to stop Kikyo!"

Inutaisho looked at her. 'She said a lot of strange things before she was struck- the Miko girl must be in serious danger,' he thought. "What do you propose we do?"

Kagome's eyes went to him.

"Dad?" Inuyasha frowned.

Inutaisho asked her again, "You say we have to stop her, how do you propose we do such a thing?"

Then they looked back at Kikyo. A strange energy was surrounding her. Then Inutaisho grabbed his watch and threw it in Kikyo's direction. The watch melted to nothing in record time. "We can't even get close enough,"

"You can't," Kagome said. "But I-"

"NO!" Inuyasha barked at her. "Are you crazy! We just got you out of harm's way and you're going to go back!"

"I agree with Inuyasha," Yusuke said. "It's too dangerous."

"Then we have to at least talk to her," Kagome told them as she pulled from Inuyasha's arms. "She's confused. She doesn't know that the jewel is using her."

"The jewel?" Niroku glanced back at Kikyo.

Kagome's head shook. "Yes. I heard it. The jewel's manipulating her. It's feeding off of Kikyo's confusion that is mixed with deep feelings of hate, anger and intense jealousy."

'You heard the jewel?' Sesshoumaru frowned at her words and his eyes turned to Naraku who was still standing there- unmoving.

"Are you wondering what happened to him as well?" Kagemaru asked his father.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the boy. "I find it oddly disconcerting that he's not doing anything, the jewel could've disposed of him if he no longer was of any use."

"Maybe he's still useful then," Kagemaru said. "And maybe the jewel plans to still use him."

"KIKYO!" Kagome shouted. "You have to stop this!"

Kikyo nearly opened her eyes but the jewel stopped her. 'Don't let her break your concentration! You've almost created the key!'

Kikyo blocked out Kagome's words and then the jewels energy lashed out and nearly slashed into Kagome. Inuyasha- somehow sensed the energy coming and pulled her away in time.

'How the hell did I do that?' he thought. 'This place is dangerous.'

"We have to get out of here!" Inutaisho told them.

Then Niroku spoke, "I agree. And I don't know how but somehow I can feel the evil taint of that energy. We must leave!"

Kagome began to protest- "But Kikyo-"

Suddenly, Kikyo exclaimed. "I DID IT!"

'Yes Kikyo,' The jewel congratulated, 'I knew you could, that's why I chose you.'

She smirked. 'What now?' She asked.

'Now unlock the box,' it said. 'One turn clockwise and I'll be free! You'll be able to use me to your satisfaction.'

'And I can wish for everyone to love me?' Kikyo asked hopefully.

'You can wish for anything!' The jewel said. 'Now free me!'

Kagome heard the jewel's voice- it was a voice that anyone with sense could tell was evil and calculating. "KIKYO!"

The jewel's energy lashed out again and Inuyasha sensed it. He nearly jumped with Kagome in his arms ten feet to escape its wrath. "What the hell?" Inuyasha exclaimed at how far he jumped. 'I can long jump?' he wondered never knowing how talented he was.

Tomoyo frowned, 'Heightened senses, growing strength, animal-like reflexes- could this be the effect of the jewel?' Then Tomoyo spoke, "This isn't good,"

Sesshoumaru and Kagemaru turned their eyes to him and he saw them change color swiftly and then turn back to amber brown.

"What is it?" Kagemaru asked.

"The jewel," Tomoyo said. "It's anticipation to be free is making everyone… how to explain? We're changing."

"What?" Niroku frowned. "Changing like how-" And then he felt a burning in his right hand and a tiny swirling vortex of air appeared and then disappeared. His eyes widened and he closed his fist tightly. "We're changing into what?"

"I don't even dare to think it," Tomoyo said as fear leapt into him. "Inutaisho is right- we must- Inutaisho?"

Jagged purple markings- one on each side of Inutaisho's face began to appear and then they disappeared. "What is it?" He asked his eyes wavering from amber to gold.

"KIKY-!" Kagome began to shout again but Inuyasha clamped a hand over her mouth tightly.

"Kagome! She's not listening to you!" he said. "Do you want to be struck again?"

"But we have to do something!" She told him frantically.

"There's nothing we can do!" Inuyasha told her sternly. "You already tried Kagome- the only thing left for you to do is to go to her and you know I'm never going to let you do that-"

Kagome's anger flared. "I'm so tired of this!" Kagome shouted. "We can't just sit-"

Suddenly, Inuyasha dropped Kagome and went crashing hard into the ground face first. "What the fuck!"

"Inuyasha?"

He struggled to get back up. "I don't understand this-"

"What's happened?" Yusuke asked. "Inuyasha why'd you drop her? Why are you on the ground?"

"I didn't mean to," Inuyasha said as he got back up. "I just felt like intense gravity pulled me down!"

Kagome stood up while he was down. "Inuyasha! Please! We have to do something!"

He raised his head. "I thought I already told you that it's-"

"TOOO LATE!" The jewel's voice boomed loudly as Kikyo unlocked the box. Suddenly, a flashing light engulfed them and Kikyo screamed.

Everyone's head turned to look at Kikyo. The box in her hand dropped and the jewel was floating atop of her. "Kikyo!" The jewel called her name. "You've done well."

"I- I did it," she said softly. "Now- now you can grant my wish!"

"YOU FOOL!" It cackled. "AS IF I'M GOING TO ALLOW YOU TO CONTROL ME!"

"But you-"

"YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN SO EASY TO MANIPULATE HAVEN'T YOU KIKYO?" The Jewel sneered at her. "WELL FOR BEING SUCH AN EASY AND USEFUL PUPPET I'VE DECIDED TO KILL YOU LIKE YOUR ANCESTOR KILLED MY ANCESTOR!"

"What?"

"DIE!"

Kagome screamed as the jewel engulfed Kikyo's body in flames.

"AHHHH!" Kikyo's shriek pierced the night as the fire began to slowly peel away her skin. All of her long black hair disintegrated to nothing. Her clothes burnt away leaving her body naked. "NARAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Kikyo's shrill penetrated him like an arrow into his heart.

'Kikyo!' Naraku thought painfully. 'I can't move- damn it! I can't help her! I can't do anything to stop this!' Then his eyes rolled toward Kagome. 'Please! Help her! Stop this! Save her!' he willed his thoughts to reach them but he knew they couldn't hear him. It was too late.

Her face began to melt and soon her bones- her ribcage, her femur, her skull, her phalanges, her patellas all of them began to show to create a morbid skeleton of flames.

"Oh my god!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha held her tightly. He closed his eyes as Kikyo's bones turned to black sooty ashes upon the floor. Kikyo's screams continued to resound in their heads even when the flames went out. The jewel began to laugh malevolently.

'Kikyo...' On the inside, Naraku died. His eyes became dull and he collapsed to the ground.

Kikyo was dead.

"THAT STUPID BITCH!" The jewel laughed. "If she had only listened to the other Midoriko descendant then maybe she would've lived!"

"You- You evil-" Kagome was shaking.

The jewel spun to somehow give her its full attention. "You will be the next to die- then suddenly, Inuyasha, Yusuke, Inutaisho, Tomoyo, Kagemaru, Niroku and Sesshoumaru stood in front of Kagome.

"If you want her-" Inuyasha said with a feral growl. "You'll kill me first!"

And then his hair turned silver, Sesshoumaru, Inutaisho and Kagemaru's hair did the same almost automatically. Fangs grew in their mouths, claws replaced fingernails, markings upon Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho's face emerged. A feather materialized into Kagemaru's hair that somehow pulled itself into a high ponytail like Inutaisho's had done and their eyes turned a bright gold color- except Kagemaru's who had two bright red eyes. Lastly, swords appeared at their waists.

"So you all are the children of Inushomaru- the man who possessed the most strength to seal me away," The jewel sneered. "And you protect the Midoriko descendent because you have great love for her."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice came out softly… fearfully and then Tomoyo, her grandfather turned to her.

"It's all right Kagome," Tomoyo assured her. "We'll protect you."

"With our lives," Niroku and Yusuke said as they- Kagome's father, her grandfather and Miroku's father stepped back out of the line to surround Kagome with a barrier. They didn't really know what they were doing; all they knew was that they had to protect Kagome.

Inuyasha's hand went to his sword and he pulled it out. In one swift movement, it turned from a rusty old sword to a large and powerful blade. Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru and Kagemaru did the same. Kagemaru's sword however, had a fan and a blade.

"So you all have decided to fight me, have you?" the jewel smirked.

"We'll do whatever it takes," Inutaisho said.

"You won't be allowed to wreak havoc upon Shinoshi City or Shikonoshiru Continent!" Niroku said.

"We're going to destroy you once and for all," Tomoyo vowed.

"Tomoyo Higurashi- and I thought you'd be dead by now," the jewel snickered.

"As the last of the former Shinoshi Leaders I vow to stop your reign of terror, Shikon No Tama"

"Well I suppose you all can try," it said. "But honestly, after being cooped up for so long I have so much pent up energy I don't know what to do with myself." Then it wafted backwards away from them. "Maybe I'll start right now by turning this place into a hive filled with poison and Saimyosho?"

And then the walls began to curve and turn brown. A purple poison began to ooze out of the walls. Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru covered their faces with the sleeve of their clothes. "Don't inhale," Inutaisho said.

Everyone covered their faces.

Then the walls began to melt and ooze into more liquid poison. The jewel laughed. "You all will die in no time." It said. "Now this bores me, I think I'll go destroy the land now."

And then Inuyasha unleashed a great bout of energy from his sword but the jewel's barrier came up and absorbed it. "Thank you so much for that burst of power because now I don't have to waste mine making my escape!" The jewel reflected Inuyasha's energy toward the top of the building and a massive hole appeared in the Saimyosho hive. The jewel began to ascend. "I hope you like insects because millions of them are headed your way!"

"COME BACK HERE!" Inuyasha shouted but the jewel just disappeared leaving behind a cackling laugh in its wake. Inuyasha cursed.

"What's done is done," Inutaisho sheathed his sword as if he had pulled one out every day of his life. "Let's go, I can hear the bees coming!"

"Keep Kagome in the barrier," Tomoyo said. "This poison is thick."

They began to move swiftly out of the room when suddenly Kagome stopped them.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"What about Naraku?" Kagome asked pointing to him who was collapsed beside Kikyo's ashes.

"Leave him," Inuyasha said.

"No!" Kagome exclaimed. "We should bring him with us! He'll die here."

"I thought that was the point!" Inuyasha barked at her. "We're getting out of here and he's staying to die in this-"

"NO!" Kagome broke out of the barrier Yusuke, Niroku and Tomoyo had erected around her.

"Damn it! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted and went after her. He grabbed her hand. "Have you gone crazy! The poison will kill you!"

"If we hurry and get him then it won't!" Kagome said pulling from him and going to Naraku.

His eyes were open but he was not moving. Kagome could feel his pulse. "He's still alive. Inuyasha carry him."

"Like hell-"

"We have to hurry!" Kagome said as the poison swirled around them. Somehow she wasn't feeling any effects.

"I don't understand you!" He shouted and picked Naraku up. "Happy?"

"Very!" Kagome said and they began to move back to the exit.

'Kikyo,' Naraku thought.

Kagome froze and stared at him and then her head turned back to Kikyo's ashes. "You- You want to bring her?"

'She understands me,' he thought and wished he could respond.

"Kagome! What are you doing now?" Inuyasha shouted.

"One more second Inuyasha!" Then Kagome ran back into the room.

"KAGOMEEEEE!" Inuyasha threw Naraku to the ground where everyone else was waiting and headed back into the room. Kagome was scooping Kikyo's ashes into the jewel box. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm almost finished," she said as tears came to her eyes. How could a whole person end up being such a little pile of dust? When Kagome couldn't scoop anymore she closed the box. "We can go now,"

"When we're outta here I'm gonna have Niroku check your head," Inuyasha growled as he picked her up and ran out of the room. Everyone else was already down the hall. Niroku had Naraku upon his back.

"We can go now," Inuyasha said.

"You really need to learn how to keep a hold on your bitch, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said bluntly.

"Screw you, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha barked at him.

"This isn't the time for that!" Inutaisho shouted. "The bees are here!" Suddenly a swarm of bees appeared.

Then Niroku spoke, "We're going to have to kill them-"

Sesshoumaru and Kagemaru were already killing them. Kagemaru's fan produced wind blades that ripped the bees to shreds.

"I suggest you all get to the helicopter," Kagemaru said swishing his fan again. "It's on the other side of the building on the roof. We'll deal with things here and meet you all in the parking lot."

"Good thinking," Tomoyo said. "Inuyasha go with them you've got a weapon. Give Yusuke, Kagome."

"All right," Then Inuyasha gave Kagome to her father.

"I can walk you know!" Kagome protested.

"This isn't time for walking," Yusuke said as they began to leave.

"Kagemaru," Sesshoumaru called to him. "Go with them as well."

"What?" He frowned at his father.

"That pill you took earlier it's going to run out soon and you don't have anymore," Sesshoumaru said. "Go with them."

"I can handle this!" Kagemaru shouted at him and Sesshoumaru gripped him by the neck with one arm while killing bees with the other.

"When I speak- you listen. When I tell you to do something- you jump to do it. Don't debate with me. You're the only one who knows how to get to the roof from here. You're needed more with them than with us." He stuck down another hoard of bees.

Kagemaru growled at him not liking being treated like a little boy but he understood what his father was saying. And Sesshoumaru was right, Kagemaru's pill was going to run out soon and he'd only be a hindrance.

"Fine," Kagemaru said pulling from him. "But father or not I don't like you clutching me like that."

"Out of here, now." he said.

And then Kagemaru turned and began to lead the way out of the Saimyosho. 'I've gotta get stronger- I saw his hand coming- I could've dodged it. I've got a lot to learn,' he thought. "Hurry up!" Kagemaru said as he and Inuyasha cut through the wall of bees.

* * *

That's all for this chapter. Yes I killed Kikyo in this chapter- it's been a long time coming I know- lol. I just hope you all liked the way I killed her (is that a good thing to say? Anyway, she's dead, the jewel's free, the gang have their super duper powers and features and everything's running smoothly according to my plan.

Did anyone feel sorry for Kikyo? I mean, I kinda did because it turns out she only acted the way she did because she didn't feel loved by anyone. She thought Naraku betrayed her but… anyway, as you can see, Kikyo's mind went into a completely confused state and she made the wrong decision. Now the jewel is free, it killed her (and did you all understand when the jewel said it would kill her like her ancestor had killed its ancestor?) I'd like to know if you guys understood what that meant.

And yeah, are any of you saying 'I knew it! I knew this would happen!' or am I throwing you all for a loop yet? Lol. If I haven't shocked anyone this time I know I will next time and there will definitely be a next time because a lot of crap's about to hit the fan!

Maybe if I type fast enough- not rushing my thoughts of course, I could post another chapter before I leave work. Hmm… I'll try but I'm not making any promises.

Inuluver1990 starts typing again.

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	254. Chapter 234: Akiko Moves On

Once again, I have to shout out to all my wonderful reviewers! Thank you so much for all your love and support- I'm running out of ways to tell you how much I appreciate every single one of you- just know that I really do love all of you from the deepest part of my heart (is that cheesy? Lol. Aw well it's the truth).

I'd like to thank:

InuKitti

LadySuperSaiyan

Jame'sLover13

xxMonkeey27xx

LadyStush

Rmk11

(Justalilspicy24- I wish I could've PM'd you to say thank you for your honesty toward my story but it's too late to stop now. Thanks for loving the beginning and I hope that if you continue reading I'll be able to redeem myself in your eyes. Thanks again!)

Now let's get on with the story shall we?

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 234: Akiko Moves On

"And that's what happened," Kiako finished after a long recap.

Akira stared blankly at her. If everything she had said was true, then all these years he'd been living a lie. "Why didn't you come back to me when you found out about all this?"

"I regained my memories a few hours ago," she confided.

"How convenient," He muttered.

"Akira," Shoji frowned at him. "You believe her don't you?"

"It's an amazing story on all accounts," Akira said. "She's even showed me the mark where she was supposedly cut open."

"I wasn't supposedly cut open!" Kiako shouted at him. "I was cut open!"

He looked away. How in the world was he going to cope with such an event now? Speculation had swirled about him when she had died. People had remembered the way they fought and argued. They believed he had killed his wife and he nearly ended up in jail himself. After that, he spent his time trying to find out who killed her and when he came up dry he moved on with his life and tried to console an 8-year-old daughter who missed her mother.

"It's been 15 years, Kiako," he said.

"So you accept that she's your wife?" Shoji asked.

"There are many similarities and I'd be a fool not to acknowledge her and who she is," Akira told them and then stood to his feet. "But what do you expect from me now?"

She inhaled deeply. She didn't really know what to say. "I- I hoped we could start over." She told him.

Akiko's eyes opened. 'Where am I?'

"You're awake," a man's voice sounded.

Akiko looked and saw that she was in the backseat of a car. "Who are you? Where are you taking me?"

"Ms. Yamato, your father asked me to bring you to him." The officer said.

"Where's Shoji?"

"He's already at the police station," Officer 531 told her.

'What about that woman?' Akiko wondered. 'The one who says she's my mother?'

Akiko sat back in the seat. 'I really do look like her and the story of her disappearance fits- so maybe she is'

Akiko looked out the window and smiled. 'Maybe I really did find my mother- after all this time- I believe I've succeeded."

They turned into the parking lot of the police station and parked. "We're here."

"Thank you," she said as she got out of the car and entered the station. She reached the door and heard her father and a woman speaking.

"But what do you expect from me now?" Her father asked.

Then the woman spoke, "I- I hoped we could start over."

Akira exhaled harshly, "That's impossible for me."

'So she really is my mother,' Akiko thought. 'If she wasn't- my father wouldn't acknowledge her.'

* * *

Kagemaru led Inuyasha, Kagome, Yusuke, Tomoyo and Niroku carrying Naraku upon his back to the roof. Inuyasha was slashing the last of the bees and closed the exit then turned and stood stock still.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha barked. "Where's the helicopter?"

"Daisuke must've left," Kagemaru frowned. 'Not that I blame him.'

Then Niroku began to suggest, "Maybe we can go back-"

"No," Inuyasha said. He could hear the loud buzz of the bees. They were just waiting for them to open up the door. "The bees are right there and the poison is seeping from under the door."

"All right then," Kagemaru balled his fist and hit it in the palm of his other hand. "We'll just have to jump off the building."

Kagome's eyes widened. "What!"

Inuyasha went to the edge of the building. There was another building that was on the side of the Saimyosho that was a bit smaller. "Good idea kid."

Kagemaru nearly growled at that. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"See that building?" Inuyasha pointed. "We jump onto that roof."

"Okay," Kagemaru nodded. "Now let's see- we have three old men, an invalid and a girl. Kagemaru pulled the feather out of his hair.

"What are you going to do with that?" Inuyasha frowned.

"I don't know," Kagemaru shrugged. "It just came to me to pull it out." Then Kagemaru threw it into the air and it expanded into a large feather. "Gee, I didn't know I could do that." He pulled himself onto it to test its strength, "I can take two people with me."

"Kagome's coming with me," Inuyasha said taking Kagome and putting her on his back.

Kagome blinked at him. "I- I understand the feather thing but I don't understand what you're going to do Inuyasha."

"I'm going to jump," Inuyasha said.

"WHAT!" Kagome and Yusuke exclaimed.

"Don't worry," Inuyasha told them. "If there's anyone who'll die it's me."

"That doesn't make me happy!" Kagome screamed at him.

"We don't have time for this." Inuyasha went to the edge of the building and with one strong push he leapt off of the building and Kagome nearly screamed her head off. She closed her eyes tightly and then a second later, Inuyasha's feet touched down onto the roof.

"Kagome?"

She opened her eyes and saw that they had made it safely. "Amazing," Kagome breathed. And then she saw Tomoyo and Yusuke coming with Kagemaru on his feather. "Is this even possible?" She asked.

"It's happening," Inuyasha said.

Then Kagemaru landed and they came off the feather. "That was a rush." Tomoyo sighed. 'I'm too old for such excitement.'

"I'll go get the other two," Kagemaru said. "Start heading for the club's parking lot. I'll just take them there one time."

"All right," Inuyasha nodded and then for a second he saw Kagemaru's weariness. "Hey,"

Kagemaru looked and the poker face was on. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Geez, don't get like my dad will you?" Then Kagemaru was on his feather heading back up to the Saimyosho's roof. He could feel his energy slipping. His eyes were beginning to haze. 'I can do this,' he said. And then he willed himself back onto the roof.

"We have to make this quick," Kagemaru said as Niroku pulled Naraku onto the feather. The bees had finally realized that their prey was escaping and was now drilling holes into the door.

Kagemaru coughed. Niroku looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He said stiffly. "Get on. Let's go."

Niroku stared at him.

"What are you waiting for?" Kagemaru growled at him. "Get on!"

"Your strength is drained," Niroku said and then put his hand to his glove. "If I get on you'll lose your last and die. Take Naraku. I'll get down on my own."

"Are you crazy?"

"Go," Niroku turned to face the bees that had finally bored their way out through the door. He put his hand to the glove with the beads on his hand.

"Fine, it's your funeral." Then Kagemaru soared through the air with Naraku's body on his feather. 'He's right though,' Kagemaru thought. 'If I tried to take all both of them- I'd die.'

Niroku inhaled, his eyes closed. 'I don't know what the hell I'm doing but I feel as though I have what it takes to do this-'

The bees began to swarm around him. Niroku unwrapped the beads and then a vortex appeared in the palm of his hand and before his eyes, the bees began to be sucked in like a vacuum.

'Amazing,' he thought as he lifted his hand and began to suck in the bees that had waged an attack upon him.

A moment later, he was biting his lip as pain began to shoot through him. 'Poison- common sense should've told me this would happen. It was just too easy.' The bees just kept coming. 'Am I going to die here? Like this?'

* * *

Akira exhaled harshly, "That's impossible for me."

"What?" Shoji interjected. "Why?"

"I've moved on," Akira explained. "The chapter in my life that included a wife has been closed for a long time."

"What are you saying Akira?" She asked softly.

"It's over Kiako," he said and then stopped Shoji. "I know you don't think this is right, Shoji but I've found someone else."

Kiako felt tears rush to her eyes but she held them in and stood to her feet.

They looked at her.

Then with a deep breath she walked to her husband. "Akira?"

"I'm sorry-"

She shook her head and hushed him. "I'll be all right," she said softly. "Just- just before I leave tell me- tell me that you believe me now."

He stared at his wife. Theirs was a tragic story. "What do you mean?"

She gave him a small smile. "You've never truly believed me. My first occupation as a dancer at a club always made you distrustful of me but now… now I hope you see that everything- everything was a lie and maybe you can believe me now."

"I'm a fool Kiako," he said. "And I don't deserve you. I never have. You're right I never truly believed you at any time in our relationship. I always had my doubts and insecurities. And yes, right now I do believe what you're telling me is true and everything I once believed was a lie. I'm sorry."

She nodded. "Well," she said. "There's nothing more that we can do. If you've moved on then I don't blame you. How can you pine away for a woman you never loved, right?"

A knife stabbed into him. It wasn't a real knife. Her words were just like one though. It hurt him but there was no way he could hold on to his wife. Not when he had honestly believed she had left him for another man when in truth she had been suffering for so many years. He didn't deserve her.

"Kiako-"

"Shh," she hushed him again. "Now I know why I came here." She paused. "I needed to know where we stood with each other. I needed you to know of everything that happened to me and that I didn't leave you. I just wanted to set things straight. I had hoped for a new beginning but maybe I asked for too much." Then she looked at Shoji who obviously hated how everything was turning out. "I think I'll leave now."

"Where will you go?"

"Back to the man who took care of me when he found me bloodied and near to death," she said. "The press will know the truth about what happened to me- you'll be able to prove that you didn't kill me and you can send the divorce papers to the Higurashi Shrine so you can move on with your life."

"But what about Akiko?" Shoji asked. It seemed that the two parents had forgotten they had a daughter who spent all her younger years searching for answers to a death that had never happened. She had gone through so much and now-

"What about me?"

Suddenly, everyone looked at the woman standing in the doorway.

"A- Akiko," Shoji stepped to her.

She walked into the room. "So this is it?" She asked softly.

"Akiko we-" Akira started but stopped.

"After all these years of searching," she said, "And this is the result?"

Kiako remained silent. She had done all she could.

"Akiko your searching was not in vain," Shoji told her and the look she gave him chilled his bones.

"All of you seem to take me for a fool," Akiko sneered. "But I'm not. I didn't spend all my life hoping to get my mother back. I had hoped to find out the truth and I have. She's not dead- obviously."

"Akiko-"

"Naraku caused all of this," She said. "But I care less about all of that. In the end, my mother's alive. I never expected to become a family again even when I realized that truth. So I'm not disappointed. All my years of searching weren't wasted. I've found the answers I was looking for- actually I found more than what I was searching for. This chapter in my life is over as well. I intend to maintain contact with all both of my parents- that is if my mother wishes it…"

"I do," Kiako said gratefully.

Akiko nodded. "And now I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" Shoji frowned not liking the way she was speaking.

"This place," she said. "Shinoshi City. I'm leaving this horrid place and going to live a new life away from here."

"Akiko you don't have to-" Her father began.

"I need to," she said. "For my sake."

"Alone?" Shoji asked.

She looked at him. "Only unless you're unwilling to forgive me for what I did."

She was meaning the tranquilizer she plunged into his neck even though she had only done it to protect him.

"I'm willing," he said not liking the thought that she really would leave him.

She began to walk to the door. "Life won't be easy with me," she said. "I missed out on all the fun things other people had when they were younger. I'm cynical and domineering and impulsive-"

"I don't care," he confessed.

"I want a house."

"Done."

"And I want to get married."

"Marriage it is."

"And I want 10 children."

He choked on that. "Ten?"

"Five?"

"How about 3?"

"How about just children on the whole?" she asked.

"Fine by me," he said. "But will your parents be invited to this wedding?"

"Of course," Akiko told him a true smile coming to her face. "Who else is going to do all the wedding planning and walk me down the aisle?"

Then she turned back to her parents. "You two can decide to live separate lives if you want. I don't mind. Once you both are happy that's all that matters. Now I've been completely unselfish for 15 years and I intend to be a very selfish wife. I hope when the time comes you both are prepared to face each other at my wedding."

"I'm sure we can manage that." Akira said.

Kiako nodded. "I agree,"

"Good," She said. "Now let's go Shoji." She pulled him out of her father's office. "I want a hot bath and I want to have sex for the rest of the night. Think you can handle that?"

"Yes,"

"Even with that wound in your shoulder?" She asked.

"I hardly feel it." He said and then his arms wrapped around her from behind. "Were you serious in there?"

"Shoji?"

"Do you prefer them not being together?"

She shook her head. "They don't want to be together anymore. They never really wanted to be in the first place. I was the one keeping them together and now I'm the one telling them it's all right to part. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"You're right," he said. "You aren't."

"All my life, I dedicated to searching for answers. I'm happy for what I've found. Now it's time to move on."

"What about Naraku?"

She shrugged. "I'll let father deal with him." She said. "I've done what I set out to do."

"So you're just going to let it end like this?"

She nodded. "It's over for me," she told him. "I got my closure. Whatever happens to Naraku will happen. People may expect me to go out and get my revenge on him but after what happened tonight when you got shot because of me- I decided that revenge isn't worth the life of the man I love."

His heart soared at that confession. "You truly love me?"

"Of course I do, old man," she smiled at him and it nearly made him melt how true it was. She was really happy now. "Now are we waiting on mother?"

"You two can leave," Kiako said a cell phone to her ear. "I'll get a ride don't worry."

"Are you sure?" Akiko asked.

"Yes," Kiako nodded. "Contact me at the Higurashi shrine if you have to."

"Don't you mean when, mother?"

Kiako smiled at her. "Yes Akiko, I mean when."

"Okay," Akiko said as she got into Shoji's car. "We have a lot to catch up on."

"15 years," Kiako said looking at her daughter through the car window. "I'm just glad I got one thing right as a mother."

"Hmm?" Akiko frowned. "What?"

"She means me, Akiko." Shoji said kissing her cheek because he couldn't resist. And she reddened at his obvious affection for her.

"I think I should take credit for bringing you two together," Kiako smiled.

"And here I thought I was the one," Akira said stepping to Shoji's car. "Congratulations on your engagement."

"Uh… thank you chief." Shoji said shaking his hand.

"You better make her happy," Akira told him.

"As if I would allow any man to be with my daughter who won't make her happy," Kiako said to him and then a car pulled up.

"Oh! That's my ride!" Kiako exclaimed. "I have to go."

"Bye mom!" Akiko said her farewell.

"Good bye for now Akiko," Then Kiako walked to the car and got in.

"Daddy?" Akiko called.

"Yes?"

"There's a woman you're keeping for questioning- her name is Kikori Yamashita. I doubt she has any kind of useful information. Naraku had planned Kikyo's entire escape and had that woman put in as a replacement. I suggest you let her go."

He stared at her. "Akiko- tell me you weren't a part of this scheme. It's a violation of the law."

"Well- if it goes to court, I'll just have my lawyers convince the jury that Naraku forced me to do everything and that I would die if I didn't do as told," she said simply. "Once the jury realizes how crafty and evil Naraku is- I have no doubt I'll get off." She said and then she smiled at him. "And daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Even though I'm highly qualified to be a policewoman, I do prefer being a lawyer instead," she confessed. "It's just so easy to manipulate the justice system here in Shinoshi City- I'd make a killing as a defense lawyer."

"Akiko-" he frowned.

"Anyway," she sighed. "I'm ready for bed. Let's go Shoji. Goodnight daddy."

He nodded and then he watched as the two women in his life drove out of his life. They weren't gone for good but still he had to wonder if he had made the right decision. With a sigh, he went back to his office. Thirty minutes later, he had a report in his hand about a hospital being bombed.

'This bombing happened about an hour ago- and I'm just finding out about this,' he thought with a frown. 'Akiko's right the system in Shinoshi City is poor- before I retire, I'll have to fix that.'

* * *

Kagemaru floated down on his feather with Naraku on it and by the time they reached the parking lot Kagemaru was struggling to breathe. He needed to get to Kaede- fast.

Kagemaru put Naraku down and saw Inuyasha and the others coming, "Where's Niroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"He decided to stay," Kagemaru said trying to mask his pain. "Anyway, I've reached my limit. I have to go NOW." He pulled out his father's key and beeped the car open. "Whoever's coming can come." He put the key in the ignition and started the car then looked at Inuyasha. "You may want to go back up there and get that man."

"Can you even drive?" Tomoyo asked.

"In theory," Kagemaru said.

"Then maybe I should do the driving," Yusuke said. "I know where the house is."

"Whatever," Kagemaru got out of the driver's seat. Even though he had really wanted to try his hand at driving for the first time, he didn't have time to waste.

"Kagome go with them," Inuyasha said and Kagome got into the car behind her grandfather. Naraku was already loaded in the car with the box of Kikyo's ashes.

Inuyasha headed back to the Saimyosho building that was now a hive and began to scale the walls as Sesshoumaru's car drove off. There was one more car left; that would be for Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru, Niroku and Inuyasha. Inuyasha reached the top of the building and saw Niroku clutching his right hand.

'Not good,' he thought as he pulled out his rusty sword that transformed instantly. Then he began to cut through the bees. He reached Niroku.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Niroku said. "We need to get out of here."

"I'm on it." Inuyasha sheathed his sword, pulled Niroku onto his back and jumped off the building onto the lower building then he jumped off of that and headed to the parking lot.

"What happened to you?"

"The poison," Niroku told him. "I sucked them into my hand and they poisoned me."

"You did what?"

"I didn't even know I could do that," Niroku confessed.

'No wonder there weren't many bees left when I got up there,' Inuyasha thought. "How long do you think you can stay awake?"

"Not long. The poison's spreading."

"Then I hope for your sake my dad and Sesshoumaru hurry the hell up."

* * *

I had to finish the section with Akiko and Shoji. Yup, everything's closing up. That's great! Now the jewel's unleashed and a tiny bit more is in store for the gang! My ideas are coming together quite well. (I did write chapter 235 but I'm not sure if I'll post what I wrote because it feels like a filler chapter- you know? It feels like one of those chapters I could condense into a few paragraphs instead of a chapter- anyway, if you want it I'll post it- if not I'll just post the chapter I wrote for 236 as 235 and just delete my original 235. Tell me if you want my original 235 or not please.

Inuluve1990 goes to write another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	255. Chapter 235: Downtime

I couldn't resist posting this chapter. This is the original 235. Sorry if it's a filler- I couldn't stop myself from writing it. Anyway, this is how my flow works. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 235: Downtime

It didn't take long for Kagemaru and the others to reach the Takahashi household. Izayoi was the first one out of the door.

Kagemaru was gripping his chest. "Where's Kaede?"

"Maru?"

She ran to him and saw the state that he was in. "Oh my gosh! Please we have to hurry, get him inside!" Yusuke and Tomoyo took Kagemaru inside of the house and rested him on the couch while Kaede ran to her bag of medical supplies.

They watched as she shook up a bottle; tore open a sterile needle and began to fill the needle with the contents in the bottle. Her tiny hands were so swift and nimble that they amazed everyone how fast they worked. "Hold him down! On his stomach!" She said.

"Damn it 'Ede! That's not a needle is it?" He pushed Yusuke and Tomoyo off

"Geez!" Kaede shouted and jumped on top of him. "Kagemaru if you hit me off of you, you're not going to like it!"

Then he froze at her tone. "But you know I hate needles! Especially in my ass!"

"You'll thank me later!" She said as she pulled his pants down and pushed the long needle into his backside.

"Aww damn it Ede!" he groaned.

As soon as the needle was empty, she pulled it out and looked at the others watching. "And that's how you give Kagemaru an injection," she said as she got off of him.

Kagemaru tried to turn over, she stopped him. "I'm not finished."

"Alcohol too?"

"You know it!" She said as she picked up a bottle of alcohol and a cotton swab.

"Can't you use peroxide? I hate alcohol!"

"Stop complaining," She told him as she wiped the tiny spot of blood. His toes curled. "There you go. All better." And then she pulled his pants back over his backside.

When he sat up, he admitted to himself that he did feel better.

She sighed and sat beside him after she threw the swab away and washed her hands. "How are you now?"

"Better," he muttered. "Couldn't you find a pill?"

"Injections are more effective," she said and then she blinked when she saw him- really saw him. She moved back a little, her forehead creased. "Ka- Kagemaru?"

"What is it?"

"Y- Your hair is-"

He looked at it and saw silver. "Oh this? It's the effect of the jewel. Don't worry about it."

"The jewel?" Saya asked him. "It's been unleashed?"

Kagemaru nodded. "We couldn't stop that."

"Where are the others?" Izayoi inquired.

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed and ran to the girl in the doorway. She had a man over her shoulder and a box in her hand.

"It seems everyone forgot about our baggage," Kagome said dropping Naraku to the ground.

Mira gasped. "But that's-"

"We know," Kagome sighed as Yusuke took Naraku and put him in a corner with the box of ashes.

"It's a long story," Tomoyo said as he sat down. "I'm not entirely sure why we brought him though-"

"I'll explain," Kagome told them, taking a deep breath. She was exhausted however and crumpled to the floor.

"Kagome!" her mother ran to her. "Are you all right honey?"

Kagome nodded. "I just need to rest. The jewel hit me with its energy." She said.

Kagemaru got out of the couch. "You can put her here,"

Saya helped her daughter to the couch. She was so happy Kagome was safe tears were draining down her face.

"What's the matter mom?" Kagome asked softly.

"I'm just relieved that you're going to be all right," She said hugging her daughter close. "I was so worried."

"We all were," Mira admitted. "But where's Niroku?"

Tomoyo answered, "They should be coming soon. We had a bit of difficulty getting out of the Saimyosho. The jewel's power is more fearsome than I initially thought, though it's not surprising."

"Father?"

"Where's the pregnant girl?" Tomoyo asked noticing Kagura wasn't around.

"Oh, she was tired so she went up to her room to rest." Sango's mother replied.

Kagemaru frowned and he headed for the stairs. "Which room is hers?"

"Kagemaru?"

They looked at him.

"The jewel's effect came upon us when it was unleashed. That's why I am like this now. The other men- my father and his father and I believe the younger guy is my uncle, they all have practically the same changes. But my eyes are red. My father's eyes are gold. I just want to see what color my mother's eyes are."

"And you're coming all the way up here to stare at them boy?" Kagura asked as she took a step down.

He looked up and red eyes connected with red eyes. He blinked at her as she seemed to float like air toward him. She stared him deeply in the eyes. "So you really are my child."

"I- I am."

She put a hand to his chin. "You look exactly like your father. Does he have silver hair as well?"

"He does."

"Oh I can't wait to see him." She said as she walked passed him. "And I won't tell him how cowardly you become when faced with a needle."

Kagemaru groaned. "You saw that?"

She laughed as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Everyone gasped when they saw her hair pulled up in a bun with a feather sticking out of it.

"I wondered what was happening to me when I went to the bathroom and my contacts began to hurt my eyes," She sighed as she found an empty seat and sat down. "I've gotten taller, I'm larger in all the right places, and I feel so strong right now- I could lift a car." Then she looked at Kaede. "Did you treat my son?"

She nodded.

"Good job handling him," Kagura commented. "You probably have some innate qualities when it comes to healing," she said. "Right now I'm looking at this world in a very different light. My son and I aren't human."

Tomoyo stared at her like everyone else was. "Then what are you?" He asked.

"I never believed in things like demons," Kagura told them and then yawned as she rubbed her pregnant belly. She felt the baby kick. "But how can I not, right now?" She asked. "I looked out the window and there's a tiny bright light- it almost looks like a star but I can see that it's not. It's that jewel Naraku wanted. I don't know what it's planning but I'm beginning to think we're about to find out a lot about our past history." Then she spotted Naraku in the corner and frowned. "Why is he here?" she pointed to him.

"I had him brought here," Kagome said to her. "But I intend to explain when the others have arrived."

"Are you sure he won't harm us?" Kagura asked. "I wouldn't put it passed him to act helpless and strike when our guards are down." And then out of nowhere a huge fan appeared in her hand. "I could kill him now,"

"No!" Kagome exclaimed. "I need to explain a few things first."

Kagemaru's eyes widened. 'That fan-' he pulled out his sword and saw the same kind of fan on it.

Kagura heard the unsheathing of a sword and her head turned toward him. "Hmm?" She smiled. "Come to me. Let me see what you have."

Kagemaru went to her and showed her his weapon.

"Does your father wield a sword as well?" Kagura asked.

"He does,"

"Oh this just gets better and better," she trailed her finger along the sharp edge.

"It's really sharp,"

It cut her and then before their eyes the wound healed. "Amazing," Kagura sighed. "Now- this all makes me wonder if Naraku has all this great power as well."

"We'll find out soon enough," Kagemaru said to her as he sheathed his sword. "Kaede?"

"Yes?"

"Get the book for me?"

She nodded and went to retrieve the book that turned out to be more than just a birthday present.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru," His father called out to him.

"Yes?"

"Let's leave now," He said. "Staying here's a waste of time. The insects will just keep coming. Everyone else should be safe by now."

"All right," Then they began to run down the hall slashing through the bees.

Ten minutes later they found themselves back to where they started.

"We're going in circles father," Sesshoumaru said.

"All right then, change of plan." Inutaisho told him as a swirl of energy engulfed his blade. "Get in the back of me Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru did as told and suddenly, his father unleashed a massive amount of energy. Tornadoes were unleashed and they ripped the front of the hive to shreds.

'I need to train harder,' Sesshoumaru thought.

"Let's go." Inutaisho reached the edge of the hole he just made and jumped off the building. Sesshoumaru followed and once they hit the ground they ran around to the parking lot and saw Inuyasha and Niroku.

"What happened?" Inutaisho asked when he saw Niroku's dire state.

"Long story," Inuyasha said. "The bees got him. I hotwired this car- must be Naraku's or something so let's just go can we?"

Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru got in and Inutaisho reversed and sped out of the parking lot of the Saimyosho club.

* * *

"Here you go," Kaede handed him the book.

"Thanks," Then he found a spot on the floor and sat down with it. "We all might as well wait for the others, they should soon be here."

Everyone else sat down as he skimmed through the book.

"So what's this book about?" Kagura asked her son.

"I'm not really sure," he told her. "It's written in some strange language. I don't even think its human- and now that makes sense because it's obvious that I'm not human either."

Kaede bit into her lip.

Kagemaru looked at her. "You afraid of me?"

She shook her head. "It's not that," She said. "I'm just wondering what else the jewel has in store," she told him.

He closed the book and then pulled her onto his lap.

"Maru!"

He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck affectionately. "You don't need to worry, Ede. I'll protect you."

Kaede flushed.

Kagemaru grinned and then looked at everyone who was staring at them. "Don't mind us," He said.

"How long have you two been together?" Sango asked sitting beside Miroku who had his hand on her stomach even though she wasn't showing yet.

"A few years," he said. "We met at the hospital,"

'No wonder she gives him his shots so easily,' Miroku thought.

"We actually met when I was 7," He told them. "And then we met again in 2007, I was 11- she had an accident," he said. "Then she became my girl when I was 13."

'Children sure move fast these days,' Tomoyo thought.

"An accident?" Kagura inquired.

"Kaede?" He looked down at his girlfriend and then his mother. "We don't really like to talk about it."

"It's okay," Kaede told him. "I was walking to my mom's antique shop- right around the corner when a man tried to..." she paused as flashes came before her eyes. Kagemaru held her hand to comfort her. "I managed to get away but not before he hit me in my eye. He was caught a week later trying to rape another girl."

"Bastard died in jail 3 months later," Kagemaru frowned really not liking the conversation. "Anyway, we've been together ever since and she gave me this book for my birthday. I think it'll help us a lot with what's going on but like I said, I can't read it."

"Well then, I'm sure someone will be able to,' Tomoyo said. "Can I see it?"

Kagemaru handed him the book. "And maybe we should formally introduce ourselves. My name is Kagemaru and this is my girlfriend Kaede."

* * *

Inutaisho was on his cell phone as he drove down the road away from the Saimyosho. He was calling a man who had worked under his father. "Myoga, you're needed." He said. "Come to my house. You have 10 minutes!"

"10! But my lord!"

Inutaisho hung up. "That was Myoga Flea, he can help Niroku with the poison- I'm sure of it."

Inutaisho pulled into his yard and again, Izayoi was the first one out the door but she froze when she saw her husband.

"Inu- taisho?" she shouldn't have been shocked since Kagemaru had explained the effect the jewel had on them but… still. Her husband had silver hair, gold eyes and jagged purple marks on his face. She thought she'd faint and then she saw her sons and she knew she was about to fall over.

"Izayoi?" He knew he had shocked her but this was no time to ease her worries, "Clear a place in the living room, Niroku's been poisoned."

Izayoi swallowed her shock and told everyone to clear a spot. Kagome decided to just sit in another chair. When she sat, Niroku was rushed in by Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

Mira gasped, "Niroku!"

"Dad!" Miroku was by his side with his mother in no time.

"Geez don't worry about me so much," Niroku said. "I'm going to be fine." Then he looked to Inutaisho for reassurance.

"Yes, he'll be all right," Inutaisho nodded. "On my way here I called a friend of mine- he specializes in poison extraction. He should be walking through the door in 3 minutes."

Kaede got up off of Kagemaru's lap.

"Ede?"

She went to Niroku and everyone cleared the way for her. She put a hand on his forehead. "He has a fever. His body's trying to fight off the poison. What kind of poison is it?"

"Bees," Inuyasha responded as he went to check on Kagome. She looked completely drained.

"Inuyasha?" She opened her eyes when she felt his presence.

"Are you all right?" He asked picking her up into his arms and cradling her to his chest.

"I'm just tired," she confessed.

"Go to sleep then," He said as he took her seat and rested her head against his strong chest.

"But there's so much to exp-"

He cupped her chin and his mouth descended upon hers. He could feel her heartbeat increase triple time. He was so happy she was all right. He didn't know what he would do if she had ended up like Kikyo. He dashed the thought away and savored her lips and her soft body against his. And in no time, her heartbeat steadied and her breathing leveled out.

She was asleep.

'Good,' he thought and then he turned his attention back to Niroku and the others.

Kaede was finished checking Niroku's vitals. "He's not too bad as yet." She said and then she called Kagemaru.

"Yes?"

"I was sorting out the medicine while waiting for you all to arrive," She said. "You'll see a pink bottle with a label on it. It seems this man is very fortunate. I threw a bottle X-BPoison into the bag before the hospital exploded. Bring that," she basically ordered him.

"All right," He went to fetch what she had sent him for.

"Can you save him?" Mira asked tears pouring out of her eyes as her son held her.

"Maybe," Kaede said moving a strand of hair from her forehead. "I need water and a cloth- he's sweating."

Izayoi went to get the items for her.

"Maru!" She shouted. "Where's that antidote!"

"Stop bitching will ya!" He shouted back and handed it to her. "Geez."

"Thank you," she took it from him. "Now I'm not sure if this will save him, but it should at least stop the poison from spreading and lower his fever until the specialist arrives." Kaede opened the bottle and just as she was about to shout at Kagemaru for not giving her a spoon, he handed her one and she smiled knowingly. "Thank you Maru," she sang.

"Yeah- yeah," he muttered and sat back down to watch her. 'She's just so fucking hot when she bitches at me.' Then he felt his body become aroused and he smelt it. 'Shit- I better change my thoughts before my father… too late.' He cleared his throat and pretended not to notice.

"Hmm… Sesshy,"

Kagemaru smelt his mother before he saw her. And then she was in his father's arms as bold as could be and his father's arousal spiked. 'So I'm not the only one- great.'

"Kagura, I've told you about performing such embarrassing displays of-"

"Affection?" She finished and licked his lips. "But I can't help myself- it must be the baby,"

"No it's just you," He said trying to pry her off of him but then he realized something and stopped. She was looking at him- straight in his eyes with the reddest color eyes he'd ever seen. "Your eyes-"

"My height too- and my breasts- and ass- and well- everywhere else- I've grown Sesshy."

'So my speculations were correct,' he thought. 'When I saw the boy's odd colored eyes it made me wonder if Kagura's eyes were the same blood red- therefore, Kagura is probably a descendant or reincarnation of a demon as well. And that means Naraku too has that blood.'

"Sesshy, aren't you listening to me?" she asked.

"What?"

She frowned at him. "I said I want to know what happened when we left."

"Not now," Sesshoumaru said. "We'll discuss everything tomorrow."

"But I'm too keyed up to sleep," She told him as she rubbed up against him. "And I do love your silver hair sooo much. Silver should definitely be the new 'in' color for men."

'Trust her to be thinking about fashion,' Sesshoumaru thought. "You shouldn't have stayed up," he said. "Pregnant women like you deserve to be in bed at this time,"

She huffed at him. "Well excuse me for wanting to make sure you come back alive!"

"And who was going to kill me?" he asked his voice dangerous.

"Oh I don't know-" she said "How about him?" she pointed to Naraku in the corner.

"Don't make me laugh," He growled at her. "As if that weakling could harm me."

"Did you just growl?" He turned his head and she laughed. "Oh I absolutely love this! You're so passionate tonight Sesshy! You're making me hot!"

'Trust her to get hot at a time like this,' he thought and then the doorbell rang and Tomoyo let in a short, fat man with a moustache with a bag in his hand.

"You know Inutaisho you really shouldn't tell a man who lives in the farthest city on the continent to drop everything and come in 10 minutes! I was at the casino with a hot babe-" The man complained.

"I don't care," Inutaisho said. "You see this man, he's been poisoned severely. We've done all we can now it's up to you to extract the poison and make sure he lives."

"Geez you're just as domineering as your father was" Myoga said walking to Niroku with the bag. "Give me some room," he told everyone. "I'll introduce myself later."

And then they watched as he pulled out some kind of suction device and hooked it into Niroku's vein and then he began to suck and spit.

Kaede nearly swooned at the unhealthy method. She dropped into Kagemaru's arms.

"What's wrong with her?" Sango asked Kagemaru.

He smirked. "She'll be fine- she just obviously doesn't see how effective this method is-"

Thirty minutes later, Myoga washed his mouth out with alcohol and spat. "He should be in the clear now." He said wiping the sweat from his brow. "There was quite a lot of that stuff in him."

"He'll be okay?" Miroku asked.

"I suggest he rest for a few days. Once he does that he'll be just fine."

"Oh thank you so much!" Mira nearly hugged him but held the urge back.

They all breathed a sigh of relief and then Inutaisho went about assigning rooms for everyone. "We'll discuss what's happened tonight tomorrow- well that would be later on today if you want to get technical. Everyone should get as much rest as possible. I noticed the jewel hasn't done anything since it left the Saimyosho- it must be trying to recover from absorbing and reflecting Inuyasha's attack. That's a good thing for us. We all could use a good rest right now."

Myoga tried to speak, "But what about my introduc-'

"What about Naraku?" Inuyasha asked over Myoga.

'Insolent pup,' Myoga thought.

"I'll tie him up just in case," Sesshoumaru said and looked at Kagura. "Go to bed, I'll be there soon."

She nodded and headed to her room. It was a blessing that all the children had stayed asleep. After tying Naraku up tightly, Sesshoumaru stared down at him.

'Is this really the same man?' he wondered and then turned off the light and went up the stairs. He went into Rin's room and found her asleep in her bed and three boys on the floor. He noticed that her hair wasn't silver and he couldn't help but wonder if Rin really was his daughter. He wouldn't put it pass Karin to go out and have an affair to become pregnant so he wouldn't have to sleep with her anymore. She had been terrified of his size and he hadn't gotten over her reaction to his body until he had found Kagura again.

And then Rin's eyes opened and she saw a white-haired man that looked like her father and she smiled and said, "Sesshoumaru-sama". She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

He left the room to ponder what she had just called him. 'Lord Sesshoumaru? I'm taking her off television.' He thought and walked into his room to find his sleeping fiancé naked and sprawled out on the bed with her pregnant belly. 'Control,' he thought to himself as he stripped down, turned off the light, when he got on the bed her body curled up next to his- a leg straddling his hip. 'Control… control… control,' he willed himself to sleep and swore he heard her laughter.

* * *

In Inutaisho's room, Izayoi had recovered from her shock and secretly found that she really did love her husband's new hair color. There was something so innately dangerous about his look- he'd looked powerful and strong before but now… and the marks on his face. She trailed a finger over one as they lay in bed. He was allowing her to touch him as much as necessary to bring down any fears she may have of his new look. He was basically the same but things like the width of his shoulders, his height, hair, eyes, markings, fangs and claws was proof that he really was a bit different.

"The jewel caused this?"

He nodded. "I hope when we destroy it, everything will go back to normal."

"And if they don't?"

"Then I just hope you could get use to me- and our sons- and their children looking this way," he said.

"I don't think that'll be a problem," She sighed.

He looked at her. "Really?"

"In the end, you're still my husband and I still love you and it doesn't matter how much you change- once your feelings stay the same."

He nodded and pulled her to him as gently as possible. She was just so fragile to him now. "Izzy thank you," he said. "But you haven't seen the things I can do now. The jewel really does possess great and terrible power."

"Well then, if the jewel has such power then it's only fair that you possess your own strengths as well," she said simply and then yawned lightly. "Do you want to make love or sleep?"

'Make love,' he thought first. "Let's sleep."

"If you want to-"

"No," he said. "It's all right tonight. You're tired and I'm not going to jump on you after all that's happened tonight. So close your eyes and rest."

"Okay," she kissed him tenderly before doing as he bid. Inutaisho inhaled deeply as he counted the minutes until she fell asleep and then he looked out his window and saw the jewel- it looked like a star but Inutaisho knew that, that ball of energy was a lot more powerful than an ordinary star.

* * *

Kagome was sound asleep in Inuyasha's bed. Many moments that night he didn't think he had the power to protect her. He was standing at his window now looking out at Shinoshi City. The jewel was in the sky trying to fit in with the stars.

'That jewel,' Inuyasha thought. 'It's manipulative and evil and powerful- but how do we fight an opponent that's not human? Does it have any weaknesses? Humans have many weaknesses- like feelings.'

Inuyasha's ears twitched. He looked back at Kagome who had turned and ended up on the edge of the bed. He went to her and fixed her properly. Then he stared down at her. 'I want to protect her,' he thought moving a long strand of hair from her face. 'I know I have power now- but is it enough?' he wondered. 'Do I have what it takes to fight that jewel and destroy it? It will come after Kagome- it's bound to because of her blood. I need to become stronger.'

And then he heard the jewel's voice, 'I can make you stronger-'

Inuyasha growled picked up his sword and stabbed it into his window. He didn't know why he did that but the voice disappeared. 'So many strange things have happened. It's gone beyond logic- science can't even explain what's happening. It's all about history now and I've always hated history- until now.'

He went to bed and snuggled next to an exhausted Kagome. 'I vow to do all I can to protect you Kagome. One way or the other we'll find a way to destroy that jewel.'

* * *

The jewel was hovering in the sky above Shinoshi City- recuperating. 'That hanyou's power is nearly as great as it was when my ancestor fought him. Absorbing and reflecting that attack has drained me. I need to store more energy. I'm finally free from that hellish box. I can now feed off of the evil in man's heart.'

A woman's scream pierced the night.

'The energy of a rapist- what a nice flavor.' the jewel sighed

An hour later, a gunshot rang out. 'A bloody murder… now a suicide. There are so many delicious flavors in this town- it's just how it was centuries ago Midoriko,' he thought. 'As soon as I destroy this city- the beloved city you protected with your life- I'll move on to destroying the continent. Then I'll rebuild everything and destroy them again. But first-'

The jewel spotted Midoriko's last ancestor, Kagome asleep and protected by a strong barrier. 'I must kill that woman- she's the only one with the power to stop my plans now,'

And then the jewel felt Naraku's energy in the house. Like an X-ray it looked at Naraku. 'Without me, he's completely useless- and that makes him the perfect host,' the jewel thought. 'Though I wonder why Midoriko's ancestor saved him- she's a lot smarter than the other bitch. She fell into my trap over 500 years ago and she fell into it again this time around- such a fool deserves to die. Why Naraku loved her I'll never understand. Love's such foolish emotion.'

I believe they just needed a bit of rest- you know it's been a long night for everyone. Even the jewel needs a rest before they all die of exhaustion. So maybe you can call this a filler chapter- I hope you don't mind. More great things to come in the near future, I promise!

Inuluver1990 writes another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	256. Chapter 236: Kagome's Reasons

So guys, I've got quite the shocker! So I was trying to remember how Kaede lost her right eye and I googled it. I ended up watching 147-148 (Tragic Love Song of Destiny) and that's when I realized- wtf I never watched those episodes! (Shocking ain't it?) So I sat down and watched and by the time I was finished I was like- Rumiko Takahashi I love you… again. Lol. I feel so much better now that I watched those episodes. Anyway, I got my answer and yeah.

So here you go!

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 236: Kagome's Reasons

"Shingo,"

He looked at the reaper. "I've finally completed my task," Shingo said. "Can I leave now?"

"I only ask one more favor of you," The reaper told him.

"And that would be?" He asked.

The reaper handed him an address. "I need you to ask this lady to come to me at once. It's most urgent."

"And then I can leave?"

"Yes," The reaper nodded.

"All right then,"

Shingo headed through a door and down a hall and stopped at a massive mansion. He stared at it and then rang the doorbell. The gates opened for him automatically and he walked in.

'What is this place?' he wondered.

"Hello," A woman greeted him. She was in the yard, seated on a bench with an easel and paint brush with palette.

"Oh! Hello."

"May I help you?" she asked as she put a red line onto the paper.

"The reaper asked me to deliver a message."

"Oh really?" she said getting up from her painting and going to him. "I apologize, I'm such a messy artist."

"It's- it's alright," he told her.

"What's this message?" She asked. "The reaper hasn't called on me in nearly 50 years."

"He says he needs you to come and see him. It's most urgent," he said.

"Are you quoting?"

"Mostly," he said.

"All right then," she nodded and clipped her fingers. Soon she was dressed in a flowing white dress and her long black hair that was up in one fell into waves about her shoulders and back. "I'm ready. Shall we leave?"

"Th- that was fast,"

She laughed melodically. "I don't believe a woman needs to take three hours to get ready unless it's for her wedding. Time surely has changed though,"

"I agree," he said,

"You're very young," she commented.

"So are you-"

She laughed again. "It's all the fresh air I'm getting," she confessed. "I'm over 100 years old,"

He stopped and stared.

She gave another laugh. "I do love shocking people with my age. I apologize,"

"No- you- you look amazing," he confessed. He could hardly believe he was tripping over himself for a woman that was old enough to be his grandmother.

"Why thank you," she said and then they reached the door.

He opened it for her.

"And you're such a gentleman," she smiled. "Young men don't open doors for women anymore-,"

"I'm not so young,"

She nodded. "Anyway, we must finish this discussion later," Midoriko said. "It was nice meeting you Shingo." And then she walked through the door, leaving him wondering how she knew his name. With a sigh, he entered another door and headed toward his house where Tori would be waiting for him. Tori wasn't as refined as that beautiful woman but she was still the one he cared about deeply enough to risk his soul.

* * *

The next morning, at 3pm, everyone in the Takahashi household was seated in the living room. Some were seated in chairs; the others were on the floor. The children were told to stay upstairs and play while the grownups talked.

And talked they did. Tomoyo told everyone about what had happened when the jewel was unleashed. Many of them were even saddened to know that Kikyo was dead because of her confusion.

"I doubt I need to explain how powerful the jewel is anymore," Tomoyo said as he showed them the newspaper. "The press has been busy. Pictures of the Saimyosho and the crime and suicide rates have risen considerably in Shinoshi City even though the jewel hasn't been unleashed for even a day."

"We should move on," Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome. "Would you explain the reason you had us bring Naraku here?"

Kagome nodded. When she woke up that morning, she had seen the jewel in the sky and hated the way it just glinted at her. 'It knows I'm here,' she thought and inhaled deeply. 'Why are you doing this?' she wondered.

"Last night, while at the Saimyosho club," Kagome began. "When Kikyo was forming the key out of the seals I heard the jewel speak. It was manipulating her. It was feeding off of the energy she was producing- energies of hate, anger and jealousy- all negative energies," Kagome said. "At first, I noticed that it had been feeding off of Naraku, but the moment I mentioned Kikyo's pregnancy it changed course and went after Kikyo who started thinking that she just wasn't good enough for Naraku to use- but Naraku had only been trying to protect her."

She continued, "I tried to tell Kikyo about what the jewel was doing but she couldn't understand that and the jewel lashed out at Inuyasha and I. Once the jewel was freed, it killed Kikyo and then was about to come after me but- Inuyasha, his father, my father, Sesshoumaru, Grandfather, Miroku's father and Kagemaru all stood up and protected me from the jewel. Inuyasha unleashed a very strange attack that the jewel used to escape the Saimyosho- that's after it had turned the club into a hive filled with poison and bees. And then we made our way out but- I just couldn't leave Naraku behind because I now know the jewel was only using Naraku."

"So what you're saying," Inutaisho spoke, "Is that Naraku is not our enemy. It's the jewel?"

"Exactly," Kagome said. "I have no doubt the jewel somehow locked on to Naraku's energy and used him as a vehicle to bring in more evil energy for it to store. You see, even when the jewel hadn't been unleashed I could see its evil taint swirling around Naraku. I believe the jewel hooked onto Naraku the moment he found out about the jewel."

"That would be either before the time Saya married Hideka or a bit after," Tomoyo said. "1992 or 1993"

"Are you telling me that everything Naraku did after 1992 was probably when he was being controlled by the jewel?" Inuyasha asked. "If so- then that means Naraku's not directly at fault for a whole lot of the crap that happened- even the boy's birth" Inuyasha pointed to Kagemaru.

"And that's another reason why I couldn't let him die in that place," Kagome said. "We would never find out the truth if we left him."

"Your insight has amazed me," Sesshoumaru commented. "I had planned to leave him there to suffer."

"We all did," Tomoyo said. "But it makes sense now. All the acts we accused Naraku of committing had produced a lot of energies the jewel would've loved feeding off of- like our sadness, our anger, our grief and our confusion."

"I even go as far as to believe that at the very last moment- when the jewel went after Kikyo- even Naraku realized he was being used but at that time he couldn't do anything. He's paralyzed." Kagome said. "Naraku's had direct contact with the jewel box for many years; it doesn't shock me that his body is now the perfect vessel for the jewel. Naraku can't control his body on his own but with the help of the jewel, mobility is a plus. Naraku's brain is probably intact too- the jewel would appreciate having an intelligent host."

"I agree and now that that's understood," Yusuke said. "Why bring Kikyo's ashes?"

"I- I just felt as though it wasn't right to leave her there like that," Kagome confessed. "I know you are probably thinking that I'm foolish- Kikyo's done so many terrible things and said so many terrible things but… my heart just couldn't bring me to leave her. In the end, all she wanted was someone to genuinely love her. And maybe Naraku did but because sex and his age was such a big factor in their relationship, Kikyo couldn't see how Naraku's affections could be pure. He was an older man having sex with a girl who could be his daughter- such scenarios happen all the time and most times the man doesn't fall in love with the girl- just her body. So who can blame Kikyo for not realizing that Naraku probably did love her truly?"

"So you feel sympathy for her?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes," Kagome said. "I also feel- I feel as though I'm the one who pushed her off the edge and-"

"No!" Inuyasha stopped her. "You didn't cause any of that. You tried to help her! We were the ones telling her to just retrieve the jewel- we didn't give a shit-"

"Inuyasha!"

"Sorry," he said and continued. "We didn't care about what happened to her because Naraku had you in his clutches. You were the one we came to rescue. So if anyone should be blamed for pushing Kikyo to such a point it's us."

"You're wrong," Kagura shook her head. "It's none of us. It was her," Kagura said. "I wasn't there but I'm sure no one put a gun to her head and forced her to open the box and free the jewel. She did all of that on her own. You may have said things but if she's weak enough to believe every little thing you say then it's her own damned fault she's dead. In the end, no one but her is to blame! She was 18- having sex- behaving like a woman! She made her own decisions, she made her own bed and as mean as this may sound she's sleeping in it- forever."

Everyone quieted at that.

"Listen," Tomoyo broke the silence, "We don't need to pity the girl. Kagura was right, she knew the jewel could kill her if she unleashed it. She unleashed it anyway and yes she died as sad as that is. But what's done is done- who knows- maybe she got tired of living here in a world where she didn't feel genuinely loved and so she chose to get out of it by dying. Many people who commit suicide do that."

"Uh maybe we can move on to this book I have now?" Kagemaru asked when he noted the pause. "It better be useful because it'd be a drag if it isn't."

* * *

Midoriko made her way toward the reaper who was looking down at earth. "You called?"

"Welcome Lady Midoriko, I have an assignment for you," he turned to her.

"So I heard," she said. "What could you possibly need an old woman like me to do?"

"You're barely past 100," he told her. "Now look upon the earth and tell me what you see."

She peered downward and couldn't see anything at first. "Wow, it's changed so much. The houses, the buildings- everything looks so technologically advanced- though that's to be expected from a growing world."

"Don't you see anything else Lady Midoriko?" He asked.

She pursed her lush lips and then when she saw one of the stars she blinked and looked at him. "That's the oddest star I've ever seen."

He handed her a pair of glasses. "Forgive me, I forgot you're near-sighted and don't like to wear your glasses."

"They make me look old," she said. "Maybe I should sign up for those contact things-"

He pointed back to earth, "What do you see?"

She turned and looked, the glasses upon her face and then gasped. "What in the world!"

She snapped her head back to him. "Why is the jewel unsealed?" She asked him quickly. "I sealed that jewel away before I died! How has it become unsealed?"

"The jewel found a way," the reaper told her. "It was all a matter of time Midoriko."

She bit into her lip. "It hasn't caused much destruction as yet,"

"It's recuperating,"

"Explain."

"When the jewel was released, it's aura caused people who were descended or reincarnated from demons to take on physical features and demonic strength." He elaborated. "The Takahashi family has been known to be reincarnated and descended from demons, once the jewel was unleashed, the Takahashi family- who's demonic blood had been sealed away- they were transformed into demons much like their ancestors. The jewel had to protect itself from an attack but in so doing- it used up a lot of its newly gained energy. Now it's trying to gain that energy back by feeding off the evil in man's heart."

"I see," she frowned. "So one of my ancestors unleashed the jewel,"

The reaper pointed to a girl, who was seated by herself- completely confused. "Her name is Kikyo- her father was Hideka Takanishi."

"I see," Midoriko frowned. "So the jewel more than likely manipulated the girl,"

"Yes," The reaper nodded. "But what's done is done,"

"So why is she still here?"

"She won't leave until her confusion is cleared," the reaper told her. "The only way that will happen is unless she watches and listens to what's happening down on earth now."

"And so the jewel is unleashed. I believe I have another ancestor."

"Yes, her name is Kagome Higurashi," the reaper changed the scene to where Kagome lay asleep with Inuyasha. "Her father is Yusuke Yoshida but his father's name was Takanishi."

"Yes I know of my son's infidelity," she said. "And that's her?"

"It is,"

"And the boy?"

"Her lover," the reaper informed her. "He's the Takahashi who attacked the jewel and weakened it enough to put it in such a state."

"So he's strong?"

"Powerful," The reaper said. "He's the reincarnation of Feudal Inuyasha who fought the jewel before you."

She nodded. "So because of the jewel being unleashed, they've gained their ancestral powers. Is it permanent?"

"It is. They can't change their DNA, they can only hide certain aspects of it and now that the seal Inushomaru placed on his family is broken, their powers have been unleashed as well."

"All right and what do you expect me to do?" she asked. "I'd think this is all left in their hands now."

"It is," he nodded. "However, it's a known fact that spirits can speak to the living in dreams. I would like you to choose someone spiritually aware and give them an answer to defeating the jewel."

"You believe that I know?" She frowned at him. "The idea I had was to seal it away and I thought it would be permanent but the jewel obviously won't be held down forever."

"And that's why when you speak to that person on earth, you need to merely paint them a picture and leave them with 5 words."

"5 words?"

**"Go Back To The Source,"**

'Maybe that will work,' she thought as she tapped her chin. "I believe I know what you're getting at."

"Good."

"And I know who I'll go to-" she said. "Leave everything to me."

"I intend to."

And then she headed down to earth. It wasn't nighttime as yet, so she spent her time going into clothing shops and listening intently to the news circulating about the strange unidentified ball of energy in the sky.

* * *

That's this chapter guys! Tryna write up another chapter for today. I leave work at like 7:30pm so if I start the chapter now I might have at least 3. Yeah- business is kinda slow- I made $19.00- geez I don't even wanna see my paycheck. I hope I scrape at least $150.00 by the end of the week. (Sighs) anyway, writing keeps my mind off the money I'm not making- oh! and I found $20 in my pants pocket! You see what happens is- I put money in my back pockets and forget about it! Then my pants go to wash and when I wear them again I find money! I've gotta be blessed because that's always happening!

Thanks for reading! Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	257. Chapter 237: Planning & Preparation

So guys I'm back again and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I wrote chapter 237 and 238 two days ago but even though I liked certain parts in them I didn't like them completely. So I decided to write the chapters over and that's why I haven't been able to post until now.

Now I have a reviewer who would like some tips on how to make her (Ashlee) writing better! I thought I'd give all of you just a few of the things I do.

1 I come up with an idea. It's usually not too detailed just a basic idea- boy meets girl, boy falls in love with girl, girl doesn't know why guy loves her and becomes confused, girl runs away from boy, boy goes after girl etc.

2 All I do is write. I think about what scene I want to start out first and let the ideas flow from there. If I ever feel as though I'm forcing an idea to work into the story I stop writing and sit down in a dark room and run the entire story in my head over and over until I get an idea that just flows without any problems into the story.

3 I don't plan- at least not on paper- all my notes are in my head. That's because if I write out what's going to happen next I lose all interest in the idea. So I don't write out summaries of what's going to happen. I just let things happen as I see it in my head.

4 When I write a chapter I don't go back and read it over and over and over again because I'll get bored with the idea and that's the last thing I want. So I just keep writing and writing until I've gotten to a point where I can say 'there's no turning back'. With CLS I had already written out the base of the story in 2007. It was a straight plot between a guy and a girl whose confusion hinders the development of their relationship. Then when I turned it into an Inuyasha Fanfic more ideas came to me, new characters and new scenarios popped into my head and I wrote and wrote and wrote. I'll be honest, I really didn't predict the story would turn out to be so big but I believed in my writing and I didn't let anything stop me.

5 That's right! You have to believe in your work and your ideas. If you don't, you won't like it. Trust me on that. So just have faith that you are an excellent writer and you have a story to tell and you'll be fine.

6 Don't let people bring you down. You'll always have haters but you're bound to have some really dedicated fans that will bring you back up. And that's the best thing in the world! To know that there are so many people or just one person waiting for another chapter to be published is exhilarating! And reading their reviews really inspire me to continue. So allow your fans to help push you forward and even allow haters to push you into keep on writing. If a hater says you're a terrible writer I say fuck em and prove them wrong coz they don't know shit! (lol please excuse Inuyash's foul mouth).

7 what else can I say? Yes- you may not be a very good speller, your grammar may not be correct in many instances, your word choice might not be effective enough but that's what Beta readers are for! If you have a story and you feel it can be a very good one then find a Beta reader who can assist you. Now I'm not saying allow your Beta to take your idea and create a good story out of it, just have that person help you out. Have them give you little notes and advice so that you can develop your writing skills and help someone else. I'd love to Beta read for reviewers but that takes a lot of responsibility and time. Maybe after I'm finished CLS (because I'm absolutely consumed with it right now) I'll help anyone who really wants my help. I love helping out wherever I can and that's why I'm giving this advice to you guys. You all mean so much to me! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you guys! So thank you!

And that's the basics of what I do. I've been writing ever since I learnt how to and I've just been honing my skills by posting stories. I love feedback- though flames can be hurtful. It takes a lot of courage for a writer to put his/her work out for everyone to read, but it's a really satisfying hobby and when I make it big (yes I will make it big) I intend to keep writing because I want to not because I HAVE to. If you ever feel as though you're being pressured to write something then all I can say is put it on hold until you can get back to the point when you're writing because you want to. That's what I do! When ideas don't flow the way you want them to take a break, regroup and try again! That's why it took a few days for me to get this chapter up. The idea wasn't meshing the way I wanted it to but now the flow is back and so I'll be writing more and more until I've completed this story.

I hope my advice has helped somebody- anybody- everybody. It's my wish that everyone who loves to write fanfics and even read them is impressed by the quality and all the hard work and time put into the stories written. I wish everyone success in writing their stories! And now that I've run on for almost 2 pages time to get to the story!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 238: Planning & Preparation

The jewel watched Shinoshi City from above. If it had a face it would be scowling and growling with anger but it didn't all it had was swirling black taint to show it's annoyance.

'That damned half-demon drained me more than I thought.' When Inuyasha had lashed out at the jewel, he had attacked with an attack the jewel knew to be the 'Windscar'. 'My ancestor knows of that particular attack- during the feudal era a half-demon named Inuyasha had been my ancestor's opponent. And so the cycle repeats itself. I am here and the descendents and reincarnations of my ancestor's opponents are as well. This will prove to be a very exciting battle. I wonder how they will try to destroy me this time.'

If the jewel had a face it would've smirked. 'They've tried burning, wishing and sealing. The fools! As if those methods would work on me! I'll just reincarnate myself and I will keep reincarnating until they figure out the one way to destroy me.'

The jewel focused back on Shinoshi City. 'I'm too weak right now to follow through with my plans,' it thought. 'I probably won't have my strength back for a few days more. Damn that fucking half breed!'

* * *

"Listen," Tomoyo broke the silence, "We don't need to pity the girl. Kagura was right, she knew the jewel could kill her if she unleashed it. She unleashed it anyway and yes she died as sad as that is. But what's done is done- who knows- maybe she got tired of living here in a world where she didn't feel genuinely loved and so she chose to get out of it by dying. Many people who commit suicide do that."

"Uh maybe we can move on to this book I have now?" Kagemaru asked when he noted the pause. "It better be useful because it'd be a drag if it isn't. I tried to read it on many times," Kagemaru said referring to the ancient book in his hand. "However, I only managed to recognize a few names and words. Ede?"

"Yes?"

"My notes- we didn't happen to bring them when we were rushing out of the hospital, did we?"

She shook her head. "No- we had no time to even think about what we were really bringing,"

"Damn," he muttered.

Izayoi cleared her throat. He looked at her and knew what her frown meant. This was one woman who didn't like obscene language especially from young teens.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Anyway, my notes are ash but I remember reading things like Midoriko and the Shikon No Tama. When I heard about what Naraku was after I connected what I read and just twisted everything to suit me."

"But you were right Maru," Kaede said. "Remember when you were talking to that girl? You said something about when the jewel is released humans who are descended or reincarnated from demons would take on their ancestor's features and physical strengths." She looked at the four silver haired men- demons.

"That was just me talking shi… crap," he corrected quickly. "I didn't even really know what I was saying. How it turned out to be true I don't know. Anyway, if any of you-" he looked at them all and passed the book to Yusuke. "-can read this book it'd be great."

Yusuke opened it and shook his head the moment he saw the symbols. "It just looks like a bunch of scratches to me."

He passed it to Saya, who looked and passed it to Izayoi who passed it to her husband after looking as well. Inutaisho stared at it. "It looks like a language I probably should know," he said with a frown. "But I only recognize two words on this page…" he turned the page. "None on this page are discernable to me." Then he handed it to Inuyasha. Kagome leaned over to look as well. Inuyasha scratched his head.

"I have no idea."

"It looks like a version of shorthand," Kagome said snatching the book from him. "I've always wanted to learn how to write shorthand- all the strokes mean something different."

"So can you read it Kagome?" Saya asked looking over her shoulder.

"Not at all," she shook her head. "It looks like it but it is not- it's a different writing system- I can tell by the flow of the strokes and the pattern."

Then she passed it to Sango and Miroku who both declined knowing how to read the book. When Myoga was handed the book he 'hmmed' and 'ahhhed' at it but could only agree with what Kagome had said.

Tomoyo gave his analysis of the book as well, "The paper is yellowish and very fragile and old, the ink is nearly faded- these are all signs of age. But the cover is exquisite and looks new- not to mention that it's made up of gold, silver, bronze and diamond- whoever owned this book must've been very well off. I sent a sample of the paper to a science lab not too far from here. We should have a date of some sort or at least a good idea of the time period in about a day or two."

"Can I see it?" Kagura asked holding out her hand.

"You think you could read it?" Sesshoumaru asked as he got the book for her.

She frowned at him as he passed it to her. "Why'd you say it like that?"

He didn't answer.

"Sesshy- you pissed me off last night when you wouldn't fuck me so you really shouldn't mess with an angry, horny and pregnant female demoness like me." She warned as she cracked her red polished clawed fingers. Then she snatched the book from him.

"If you use the word demoness, you don't need to specify that you're female. That word is gender specific already." he corrected. She slashed out at him and he moved just slightly to evade it.

"You're so aggravating!" She shouted and pulled out her fan.

"You're making a scene," he said coolly.

"What! You think just 'cause you've got silver hair and pink eye-shadow that now you're unreachable!" she shrieked as the wind began to pick up.

'I wondered what kind of demoness she was- wind' he thought. "Sit down bitch, this isn't the time or the place for such theatrics." Then he looked at his stepmother.

Then Izayoi spoke quickly, "Well…bitches are what dogs call their mates- I suppose I wouldn't call that a curse word anymore considering what you are."

"Don't look away from me when I'm talking to you!" Kagura waved her fan and blades came out.

Sesshoumaru lightly jumped into the air, flipped and ended up in front of her. He snatched her fan away and threw it in the corner and then with a very serious stare, a low growl and a firm hand on her hip, her eyes widened and she plopped down into the couch thoroughly shocked by not only his movements but the sound of his growl.

He was angry.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru," she said softly. "It must be the baby,"

"Pup," he corrected and sat beside her. "Now open the book and see if you can read it." And then lowly he said, "You've caused quite a scene and I'll be dealing with you later."

Kagura's arousal spiked. 'Good job Kagura- one nice big cock coming up- oh I can't wait for tonight. I love it when he's angry.'

'She knows exactly the right buttons to push,' he thought as he watched her slim fingers. 'If she thinks it was easy not fucking her last night she'd better think again.'

'My father's so cool!' Kagemaru thought with stars in his eyes.

'They're making me horny,' Inutaisho thought as he slid a discreet glance to his wife. 'Mind out of the gutter Taisho- this isn't the time.'

Then Inuyasha rubbed his nose, 'If they don't stop lighting up this room with their scent, Kagome's gonna have a very horny boyfriend to deal with.' Inuyasha looked at his girlfriend's breasts none to discreetly.

She looked at him and when she saw the intensity- her arousal spiked instantly causing Inuyasha's eyes to widen at how spicy she smelt. Inuyasha's cock hardened and his scent peaked. Before the jewel was unleashed he'd never been able to smell her as well as he was now. It intoxicated him, he felt drugged. 'Damn she smells good.'

Kagemaru smelt the strange scents and wondered about them. 'I smell like that when I think naughty things about Ede,' he thought. 'Naughty things like looking at her tiny breasts,' Kagemaru halted his thoughts before they got too deep but he still smelt his own arousal- it just wasn't as high as his father's and uncle. 'I hope no one notices.'

Inutaisho's lip twitched with annoyance. "This isn't the time to get horny, you pups." Inutaisho said sternly his own arousal completely tamped down. 'Our women were too tired last night to do anything and under the circumstances we couldn't bring ourselves to even ask- but tonight… tonight will be different.'

Kagura smiled and then laughed when she realized what she had done. "Yes Sesshy, you really shouldn't be getting hot for me at a time like this," Then she boldly squeezed him between the legs.

The finger sticking into her side was a warning. She moved her hand, cleared her throat and then opened the book. She stared down at it for a long moment.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked annoyed and embarrassed that his father had caught on to his scent for Kagome.

"I-" she blinked completely amazed. "I can read it."

They all looked at her with surprise. "You can read it? Seriously?" Inuyasha gawked.

She glared at him. "Why would I lie about something as serious as this?"

"Well?" Sesshoumaru looked at her. "What does it say?"

She analyzed the first page. "All right," she sighed. "Don't ask me how I know this but the language is Youkai or demon language- well it's more of a demon dialect."

"You mean like how Creole is a dialect of French?" Kagome asked.

"Exactly," Kagura nodded. "Um… and this language is a mixture of youkai dialects all combined together. So I suppose whoever wrote this book was a demon that was well-versed in demonic tongues."

"Or maybe the author was formed of many demons to create this language," Inutaisho added. "I've read before that weaker demons join their bodies to form an even stronger demon."

"And it's possible that Ms. Wind is a reincarnation of that demon," Tomoyo supposed. "It wouldn't be shocking if that was true- though it's all speculation. I haven't done any background research on your family lines Ms. Wind so I wouldn't know for sure."

"I don't think it matters," Kagura said not liking the thought. "All I know is that right now the author of this book is very pleased to have plotted the betrayal between a priestess and a half-demon."

They stared at her.

"You've deciphered all of that already?" Sango asked her shock.

Kagura nodded. "It's not hard to understand," she said scanning through the book. "The author of this book used to be a human- a bandit during the years when demons had warred in Shinoshi City."

"Then perhaps this book dates back to the feudal era." The oldest member in the group, Tomoyo said. "I've heard of stories revolving around the Feudal Era about a half demon and a time-traveling priestess who fought demons together. I didn't know how true the accounts I read were because it all seemed so far-fetched but now I'm starting to see that it's probably not so strange that a girl could travel through my family's old shrine well. It's said she passed 500 years into the past and freed a half demon who had been sealed to a sacred tree by the woman he loved for 50 years."

Kagome nodded as she took in everything that was being said. She loved history and this was all so interesting to her.

"Geez!" Inuyasha frowned. "Don't tell me this is some lame unimportant story!" They looked at him as he stood up and walked to the window. "We need to be focusing on that stupid jewel and how to defeat it!" he pointed at the jewel. "We don't have time to sit around reading some old story about a demon who plotted a betrayal and it worked! That's just some demon boasting about his accomplishments!" He shouted. "I don't know why that jewel isn't wreaking any destruction on the town as yet but it will and we need to be getting prepared for it!"

Inutaisho kept his smile to himself. His son was just so tempestuous. 'He reminds me of myself when I was a pup.' He thought. "So what do you suggest we do Inuyasha?"

"All right," Inuyasha said. "I suggest this! While the jewel's not as active as it could be, we- all who've gotten powers should start training to use and control their newfound powers. Everyone else decipher the book because there might be some important stuff in it. Also we need to evacuate the people in this city and create a barrier of some sort of so that the jewel's influence can't reach any other part of Shikonoshiru Continent. All humans who have turned like us-' He was referring to his family, "they're either confused or their wreaking their own havoc! The crime rates already skyrocketing. We need to either find a way to seal back their powers or lock them away until the jewel is disposed of." He paused. "And one other thing, since I know the jewel is going to come after Kagome I suggest we all keep an eye on it."

"That's the best thing I've heard all day!" Kagemaru stood up. "He's right! We need to take the opportunity while the jewel's not too active to prepare for when it becomes active- that way we'll stand a chance. So I'm all for training!"

"Inuyasha has actually said some very sensible things," Sesshoumaru said. "I'm impressed- you must have thought about it all night."

"Of course I thought about it all night!" He shouted at Sesshoumaru who's voice gave off that he wasn't really impressed at all. "The jewel's vowed to kill Kagome! I ain't gonna let that happen!"

'Oh Inuyasha!' Kagome's heart fluttered in her chest.

"Last night the jewel also started talking a bunch of crap to me!" Inuyasha confessed. "That jewel's definitely using people's weaknesses to its advantage!"

"So we need to prepare our minds for a battle as well," Miroku added. "Any faults you have the jewel will target- like physical weakness if you're not strong enough the jewel will persuade you to do as it bids with a promise to make you stronger. Even frivolous things like if you don't think you're beautiful the jewel will use you and make you believe it can make you beautiful. It's definitely an enemy we can't fight lightly."

"It seems the younger generation isn't as slow as you believe them to be, Sesshoumaru," His father smirked. "I too would much rather test out my abilities. But we must evacuate the city and create a barrier if possible- as Inuyasha suggested." Then he looked at Tomoyo. "Is it possible?"

Tomoyo was rubbing his hairy chin. "I suppose so," he said. "We created barriers to protect Kagome at the Saimyosho. I don't see why we can't combine our powers to create a barrier that surrounds Shinoshi City in order to trap the jewel inside. I do wonder if we'd have enough energy to do so though- we've just acquired these powers."

"That's why Inuyasha suggested training," Yusuke spoke. "I think we should work on bringing out our powers and strengthening it. We could send messages out to the different communication mediums, the army and the president to start the evacuation."

Then Kaede added. "Do you really think everyone will evacuate though?"

Kaede didn't know that she was seated with the 4 most influential families. When they explained, she 'ohhed' so cutely Kagemaru's thoughts jumped to how sexy her mouth was.

"So the president will definitely have no problem when we go to see him and explain how dire circumstances are. We'll be able to come up with something plausible that has nothing to do with demons." Tomoyo said. "Though- I think Inutaisho should probably just write up a letter and send it due to his appearance. And Niroku being bed-ridden won't be able to send the messages out either so young Miroku will write and sign a letter on his behalf as well. As for me, it's a must that I check on the shrine. I've heard that the remains of demons used to be thrown in the well. There were seals placed on the shrine but with the effect the jewel has had I must see if they are still intact. Therefore Saya and Yusuke will go."

Yusuke's eyes widened as he pointed at himself. "Me?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Your father was a Takanishi and a very well known man." Tomoyo said. "You look just like him and you have an air of command that will suit this mission well. I'm sending Saya to represent me, the president knows her."

"But father- you know he's the man who's son you wanted me to marry!" Saya shouted at him.

"What?" Yusuke looked at him.

"The man my father told Hideka he was going to have me married off to the moment I got out of High school was the President's son!" Saya explained.

"Oh Saya you needn't worry about any malice between you and the president." Tomoyo said. "It's been 18 long years and he understood that you had fallen in love so there was nothing he could do about that."

Saya didn't want to recall the event between her and Hideka so she continued, "Then what about his nephew? You know the one who was stalking Kagome when she was younger!" Saya asked.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha barked loudly.

'Geez mom! I didn't even tell Inuyasha about that stalker!' Kagome thought. 'Come to think of it- I forgot about that guy completely so how could I possibly tell Inuyasha?'

"Who was he?" Inuyasha asked going to her.

"Uh… I- I don't really remember," she said. "I was only 11- I mean 13!"

Then he turned to Saya, his gold eyes flashing angrily. "Who was he?"

"His name was Kouga Ookami," Tomoyo recalled. "But Hideka got him married off and him and his wife moved to an island. So there's no need to get jealous or angry. He's gone."

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome who was completely silent. "Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"I honestly forgot about him Inuyasha," she told him. The truth of her words shone in her eyes and he calmed down.

"Has there been anyone else?" he asked because he couldn't stop himself. He knew this wasn't the time to be finding out about her love life but still.

"No." She said and then admitted. "Hojo had a crush on me but he loves Ayumi and Muso…" she frowned.

"Muso? Don't you mean Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.

"He flirted with me but that was all just an act so that's nothing." She told him. "There's been no one else but you."

He liked that thought. "Good." He said pulling her close to him- absolutely not caring that everyone was watching. He wasn't a self-conscious person but sometimes in a very deep part of him he felt as though he was.

"You aren't angry anymore?" she asked.

He shook his head. "That guy was obviously unimportant since you forgot him so completely. So no, I'm not angry."

Then Inutaisho cleared his throat. "Yusuke you would be the best choice to go," he said. "Saya will go with you to represent Tomoyo and letters from Niroku and I will be sent. That should be enough to convince the president and the army of the importance of a speedy evacuation."

"All right then," Yusuke nodded knowing that there was no way out of the mission. "But remember no body except you guys know my connection to my father- my mother wasn't married to him so-"

"Doesn't matter," Izayoi said. "You look just like him- so we're told. Anyone who knew him would have to be foolish to doubt your word and you're connected to 3 of the most influential families as well so who will contest such a connection?"

"You're right," Yusuke said getting up. "We'll get ready to leave."

"I believe you and Sesshoumaru are the same size, he can lend you a suit to wear." Inutaisho said. Sesshoumaru stood up to go to his room to find something formal for Yusuke.

"And I should have something nice in my closet that will fit you Saya," Izayoi said. "Let's go see what I have."

Izayoi and Saya left.

"As for the rest of us," Inutaisho looked at them. "Tomoyo you will go check on your shrine. Ms. Kaede and Myoga you will keep an eye on Niroku's progress. Kagura you can decide if you need anyone to help you with the book."

Kagura nodded and her red eyes trailed over everyone there. Sesshoumaru had already come back but he didn't sit back down.

"The words are blurred in some spots so that'll slow reading it- also this book is written in some kind of ancient demon language- a mixture of different demonic languages all combined together and so I'll have to translate it to modern demon language and then to Japanese."

Myoga's mouth dropped open. "What a long process- it'll take forever."

"Not unless I start now," Kagura said. "I don't know how I can understand all this- I just do. Now I suggest Kagemaru you will help me,"

"Uh what can I do?" he asked pointing to himself. 'Damn I wanted to train!'

"You're of my blood so maybe if I translate to modern demon language you can translate that to Japanese."

Then Inutaisho spoke, "You can train when you get a break,"

Kagemaru looked at him and nodded. "Okay, I guess I can try."

"Then I'll need someone to translate his translation into proper Japanese because from what I can see there's a lot of slang and the grammar's absolutely horrid." Said Kagura

They looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Why not leave such an important task to Kagome or her friend?" He suggested. "They are fresh out of school and so they would be better suited for such a task; whereas I can be used elsewhere- such as thinking about a counterattack on the jewel. My skills for deduction and preparation would be more of an asset on the battlefield."

'He's right,' Kagura thought and then sighed to herself. 'Just when I thought we could work together…'

'Father's so clever,' Kagemaru thought with admiration. He smirked and then whispered in Kaede's ear. "I hope you're watching my father closely Ede, because I'm gonna be just like that. So prepare yourself now."

"Maru!" She gasped. "I think they heard you!"

Kagura and Sesshoumaru were looking at him and he put his arms around Kaede and chuckled into her neck. Because of their heightened senses, he knew they had heard him- he didn't care. It was true.

'I'm glad to see he's pleased with fate's choice of parents for him,' Inutaisho thought. 'They'll need time to get to know each other better but it's obvious the boy is quite proud of them.' Then he spoke. "I agree with Sesshoumaru. Therefore, Kagura and your son, Kagome and Sango will help with the book. And the rest of us will decide on someplace to train and begin our preparations for the battle ahead. Understood?"

"Understood," They all said and began to disperse. Izayoi stayed seated on the couch and Inutaisho noticed. "Izzy?"

"What about me?" Izayoi asked pointing to herself.

He looked at his wife and wondered for a moment what she could do. Then a noise wafted to his ears- it wasn't something humans would've been able to hear. "Well it's very important that the children who have been eavesdropping ever since we started this meeting are monitored, Izzy. I entrust them all to you."

She smiled at him. "I knew you'd think of something important for me to do and I do so love children"

"I know," he said watching her as she got up. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Taisho," she gazed up at him. "Though we really must deal with all that tension you've built up."

'She knows… of course she knows,' he thought. "Tonight?"

She nodded and went up the stairs as everyone else started to perform their prospective jobs. They all had a lot of work cut out for them.

* * *

So I combined the two chapters I had previously written to create this chapter. I feel much better about how it came out. Now honestly, should they be thinking about sex at a time like this? I mean- I don't blame the Takahashi's since their senses have heightened and resisting their women's charms is the hardest thing to do. Anyway, we'll see what happens. Thanks for reading. More to come soon I promise.

Inuluver1990 goes to write some more. (I may post again on Monday. Internet's still off at home).

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	258. Chapter 238: Another Demon

Hiya guys! I'm baaaaaack! Geez I need some internet at home! I have 3 chapters written already but I won't post all today. I think I'll post 1 today another tomorrow and so forth unless I get a whole lot of very fantastic reviews before 3pm today! If I get those reviews I'll be posting another chapter today if not (lol) see ya'll tomorrow.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 238: Another Demon

Saya and Yusuke left the Takahashi house dressed for a meeting that Inutaisho had set five minutes ago. They were expected.

"Be safe mom and dad!" Kagome said from the window.

"We will Kagome," Saya assured her as she got into the car.

"We'll try to get back as soon as possible," Yusuke said as he got in and started up the car. He reversed out of the yard and headed down the road.

As they drove, Saya looked out the glass and was shocked by the destruction that had already started. There were people breaking into shops, robberies, screams from women and children. "We have to hurry," Saya said. "Peaceful, high-class residential areas are beginning to look like ghettos. The jewel is definitely at work,"

Yusuke stepped on the gas. "Do you think they'll listen to me?"

Saya's head turned to him.

"I mean sure I know I'm my father's child but I'm a bastard and only a high school principal."

Saya put a hand on his shoulder. "Yusuke. You're much more than that." She said. "You're an honorable man who deserves to be treated with respect. You are one of the richest men in this city now and your grandmother was the one who brought peace to this village almost 50 years ago no one can take that from you. If you say the city is in danger the president would be a fool not to believe you and on top of that you're backed by my father, Inutaisho and Niroku- they are 3 of the most powerful and influential families in this city. Like I said, the president would be a fool not to listen to you. Now stop thinking otherwise because I'm certain the jewel just loves feeding on your doubt."

And so he did.

* * *

Izayoi was seated with Rin, Souta, Shippo and Kohaku. Her task was to explain to them that everything was going to be all right and that they had nothing to worry about.

"Grammy? Why is daddy's hair white?" Rin asked.

"Well sweetie, I'm not absolutely sure why but let's hope it's not permanent," she said.

"Why not? I think it looks sooooo cool!" Shippo exclaimed.

"You think so?" Izayoi smiled.

Rin looked at him. "My daddy looks cool with any color hair! Even pink!"

"This is ridiculous," Kohaku muttered in the corner. 'I'm not a little kid. I'm 14.'

Izayoi looked at him. "You must be Ms. Taijiya's younger brother."

He didn't look at her. He was looking out the window from the corner he was in. "I am."

"Why such a sour face?" She inquired. "Little children should have smiles on their faces-"

"I know what you all are trying to do," Kohaku said. "I'm not stupid. That light in the sky is causing all this stuff to happen."

'I see he's caught on,' Izayoi thought. "How do you know that?"

"I was listening," Kohaku folded his arms. "I'm not a little kid and I don't plan to stay up here like I am. That other boy- the one with the silver hair is only 15 as well and the girl 14 and they aren't cooped up in here so don't say I'm not old enough."

Izayoi frowned at him. "I see," she said. "So you wish to go out there and help do you?"

"I don't see why I should stay here," Kohaku said.

"Do you have any strange powers as well?" Izayoi asked. "Because if you do then that'll be a good enough reason to let you train under my husband like the others. But if you don't then you'll only be in the way. You'll be a liability. Kagemaru- the boy you were talking about he has inherited his mother and father's abilities and that makes him an asset and less of a liability since he would be able to protect himself. And the girl is helping to heal a friend- she's well-versed in medicine. Do you have any such abilities?"

Kohaku looked at her. "I don't have anything like that."

"All right so understand that-"

"But I do have something else," he interjected as he picked up a wire clothes hanger and attached a strip of cloth onto one end. He bent it to look like a weapon and then with the flick of his wrist he aimed the weapon towards Rin's tiny dresser that had many different objects on it and the hanger slashed across the objects throwing them to the floor and the weapon came back to him swiftly.

"So cool!" Souta shouted. "I wanna try!"

Kohaku handed him the makeshift weapon and then looked back at Izayoi. "Give me a weapon- any kind and I can use it to fight. I like throwing objects the most but if I need to I can wield a sword."

"I see," she said softly. "well, I suppose if you think you can handle a battle you could speak with my husband. He'll be able to tell you if your suited to fight or not."

"Fine," Kohaku jammed his hands into his pockets and walked out of the room.

'He has skill and potential,' Izayoi thought 'But I'd prefer him not to fight. Taisho I hope you can set him straight because he honestly believes his skills can go up against the Shikon no Tama.'

"I suppose I should go as well!" Shippo said.

* * *

"I think the backyard is big enough," Inutaisho said to them as they walked outside. The Takahashi household only looked quaint from the front; in the back the yard was vast. "Now let's see who's here with us- Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagemaru and Miroku"

"Us too!" It was Kagome and Sango.

"Kagome! Go back inside!" Inuyasha barked at her. "Are you crazy? Go back where it's safe!"

"You two Sango," Miroku said in a calmer tone. "You should be resting in your condition."

She glared at him. "I'm pregnant not an invalid!" she said.

"And don't talk to me like that Inuyasha!" she shouted at him and the tone of her voice was a warning.

"I'll deal with them," Inutaisho told his son and Miroku and he went to them. "Ladies it's safer inside-"

"But I have powers too!" Kagome said. "I should train as well so I can protect myself!"

"I just wanted to watch," Sango told him.

"I understand your desire to fight as well Kagome," Inutaisho's voice was calm. "But I suggest you leave everything to us. We'll defeat the jewel before you even need to worry about protecting yourself."

When she started to protest again, the look he gave her made her quiet. "All right then," She sighed and turned from him. "I suppose we could just leave everything to you all."

"Thank you," he said. "You being out here worries Inuyasha too much."

She nodded and looked at Sango. "Well at least we can tell Kagura we tried," Kagome said.

"Yup."

'That bitch just knows how to rile me up,' Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Let's go inside and… I don't know cancel that fashion show we had for today?" Sango suggested.

Kagome gasped as they walked into the house. "I completely forgot about that show!"

"It probably got cancelled anyway," Sango sighed. "With what's happening with the jewel I wouldn't be surprised. Let's not worry about it okay?"

"Yeah. The schools are probably going to be closed down and stuff too!" Kagome said. "With everyone being evacuated, it would make sense."

"How do you think your parents are doing?" Sango asked.

"I think they're doing just fine but can I tell you who I'm worried about right now?"

Sango stared at her. "Who?"

"Naraku," Kagome said. "They tied him up and put him in the attic. Let's go see him."

"Are you sure we should?"

"I don't see the harm in it," she said. "And we should bring him something to eat. They're probably letting the poor man starve."

"Poor man?" Sango frowned. "Don't you think he deserves to suffer?"

Kagome sighed. "No. Call me foolish but I can't stop myself from pitying him."

"I don't understand you sometimes Kagome," Sango said honestly.

"Well, trust me, you're not the only one."

* * *

"I suppose I should go as well!" Shippo said.

Izayoi's eyes shot to him. "Oh no!" she told him quickly. "My husband will more than likely send the boy back up here. He wouldn't put that boy's life in danger and you're not going either!"

"But I've got powers too!" Shippo exclaimed and then picked up one of Rin's toys it was a tiny little top.

'Oh goodness,' Izayoi thought. 'Now he's thinking he's got supernatural-'

"Watch this!" Shippo said as he threw the top and suddenly it expanded and began to swirl around on Rin's bed. "See!" The wind it produced began to scatter things around the room.

They stared at him shocked as the top spun, popped and transformed back into a tiny toy again. Izayoi got up and rushed to him. Holding him by his tiny shoulders she stared at him closely.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed and then began to shout. "TAISHO! TAISHO!"

* * *

Inutaisho was heading back to the boys when he heard his wife shouting. "Izayoi?"

Inuyasha and the others watched as Inutaisho seemed to have vanished from his spot. 'So fast,' Inuyasha thought.

'So fucking cool,' Kagemaru thought.

'I have to train hard,' Sesshoumaru thought as they headed back inside.

Inutaisho reached Rin's room and nearly broke the door down. "Izayoi?" Then he saw a little demon boy in front of his wife and pulled her swiftly away from the boy. He grabbed Shippo up by the neck and growled angrily, "Who are you?"

Shippo's eyes widened in fear. "I- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare her!" he was choking and tears formed in his eyes.

"Taisho!" Izayoi put her hand on his arm to stop him. "You're going to kill him."

"That's the point," Inutaisho said. "He tried to hurt you didn't he?"

"No! No!" Izayoi said quickly. "He just shocked me! Put him down."

Inutaisho looked at her and then dropped Shippo. Shippo scurried into a corner and began to cry.

"Oh dear!" Izayoi said getting up to go to him but Inutaisho grabbed her. "Taisho."

"Who's he?" Inutaisho asked.

"Grampa! That's Shippo!" Rin exclaimed going to Shippo.

Inutaisho frowned. "Yusuke's son?" He looked at the little boy in the corner. "But he's a demon."

"Only half I think," Izayoi said to him. "I didn't know he had demon's blood in him so it shocked me and I called you. I'm sorry I made you misunderstand the situation."

"It's all right," he said. "But how could the boy be a demon if his father is undoubtedly human. I know Yusuke's descended from a priestess but still-"

"Could his mother have been a demon, father?" Sesshoumaru asked watching his daughter try to soothe the tearful little half-demon.

"Perhaps," Inutaisho nodded. "She must've been a fox demon."

"He has some very strange abilities as well," Izayoi told him as she picked up the tiny top toy. "He made this toy enlarge to human size and spin."

"The toy?" Inuyasha rubbed his head and saw how the room was messed up like a tornado had hit it.

"We should have Kagome's grandfather conduct some research on the type of demon he is," Miroku suggested.

"Taisho can I go to him now?" Izayoi asked noticing he hadn't let her go.

He did and she went to him. "Now, now," she said taking Rin's place to soothe him.

Rin went to her father and looked up at him. "I haven't seen you good since yesterday daddy!"

"I'm sorry Rin," He said picking her up. 'It's unmistakable. She has Karin's scent but the scent of another man runs through her veins. So I was right Karin had an affair and produced a child for that man and made me believe Rin is my daughter- no, Rin is my daughter just not by blood.'

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't I have pretty hair like you?"

"Because you have your mother's hair," he said to her. 'That's probably true.'

"Do I have her eyes too?" She asked with a frown.

"You look just like her." He told her.

"So what do I get from you?" she wondered. "Do I have powers too?"

He thought for a moment. "I don't think so Rin," he said. "But you have all my brains and intelligence."

"Yay!" She exclaimed and hugged him. "Daddy you've gotten bigger!"

"Have I?" he asked as if he didn't know.

"And who's that boy?" she pointed at Kagemaru and then pulled out of his arms.

She stared up at Kagemaru in shock. "Who are you?"

"I'm-"

"Are you my brother?" Rin asked quickly her eyes wide. "You have to be! Grampa's too old and Uncle Inu's too young to be your daddy! And you look just like daddy! Are you my brother?"

Kagemaru looked at Sesshoumaru. He nodded.

"Yes I am your brother," he said.

"Yayyy!" she exclaimed. "Daddy! Daddy! I love you!" She jumped into Sesshoumaru's arms. "You promised to give me a brother or sister and you gave me him! Yay!"

"I'm pleased you like him," Sesshoumaru said slowly.

"But why didn't I know sooner?" she frowned.

'Because I didn't even know about him,' he thought. "We'll talk about that later," Her father told her and put her down. "You're to stay here and listen to your grandmother."

"Okay daddy!"

When Izayoi had calmed Shippo down enough, Inutaisho went to the boy and apologized.

"You'll understand when you get my age and you find someone you want to protect," Inutaisho finished.

Shippo nodded and then they left and went back downstairs and to the backyard. Maybe they'd get some training done before the sun went down. Sango's brother, Kohaku watched from a tree as Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Kagemaru pulled out their weapons.

* * *

That's this chapter! Yay! Time to write another! So many things happen in one day but that's all good! I hope you enjoyed it.

Inuluver1990 goes to write some more.

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	259. Chapter 239: Powers and Potential

Well you asked for it! Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 239: Powers and Potential

"And so as you can see President Ookami it's imperative before people begin to get hurt that they are evacuated out of the city expeditiously." Yusuke said to the President of Shinoshi City.

President Ookami looked at the letters and all the other information that Saya had handed to him. "So you're saying that strange ball of light in the sky is the effect of the Ozone Layer that will cause everyone in the city to die from too much sun exposure?"

They nodded hoping the president wouldn't pick up that they were lying out of their asses. "You must take me for a fool."

Yusuke bit into his lip. "We do not sir. We have cause to believe that the city is in great danger and the citizens need to be evacuated at once."

"Oh I have no doubt that the city is in danger," he said. "Though why come up with a far-fetched story about the O-zone layer baffles me."

"Well Sir, we just didn't want to explain the real situation," Saya confessed. "It's very complicated and it'll take too long to explain."

"What? That the Shikon No Tama has been released and is preparing to wreak havoc upon Shinoshi City?" President Ookami asked.

"You- you know?" Yusuke rubbed his neck.

"Of course I know! I'm the President of the largest city in Shikonoshiru Continent! I'm the most powerful man in the world! Why wouldn't I know something as important as the Shikon No Tama and the effects it will have upon this ancient demon-infested land called Shinoshi?"

They stared at him and then apologized for their ruse. "We thought it was best to withhold such information," Yusuke told him.

"Well there's no need. I've already sent word to the army and the police to keep everything under control. The city is being cleared out as we speak."

"It is?"

President Ookami nodded. "We're starting on the outskirts of the city and moving inward. I've enlisted the aid of the Ichinoshi, Ninoshi and Sanoshi Cities to help with the evacuation. Now tell me why Inutaisho didn't come instead."

"As you know with the jewel's unleashing, it has taken effect upon all people who are descended or reincarnated from demons. The Takahashi family-"

"Ah yes! Horny dogs they are." President Ookami laughed. "So he looks and smells like a mutt does he?"

"He thought it best not to come out with his features being so drastically changed," Yusuke explained.

"I see," Ookami grinned. "And his sons-"

"They've all changed as well," Saya said.

"Well I believe this is how it should be anyway," he told them as he sat down. "Shinoshi city is a city with a completely different past than what everyone believes it to be. The presidents before me thought it best to keep things like demons a secret. They were afraid people would become too consumed with finding answers to gaining more power by using demonic powers and the city would become tainted and overrun with murder and war again. They didn't want Midoriko's sacrifice to go to waste and so they made certain that her and her ancestor- Ancient Midoriko were left out of the Shinoshi History Books. The Feaudal Era was also kept hushed up. But I never believed it should've been as such. I think people should know about their history and embrace it. Of course the laws would have to be tailored to make certain people didn't delve into demonic practices to overrun the city but at least the people wouldn't be so confused about their origins and why they behave the way they do." He said as he walked to the window to look out at the city.

"It took me a hell of a long time to explain to my sons why they love the moon so much, and why they should stay together as a family instead of a pact. My family is originated from wolf demons and so they do things that resemble closely to wolves or canines in essence. I've been wanting to tell them the truth for a very long time. It's about time we stop hiding our past. We need to face it and we need to understand it. If you haven't realized it yet, certain events are repeating themselves. It's true that it's repeating not exactly the same but it's still essentially the same. That man- Naraku when I discovered he had the KBG7 steal the ancient jewel box from the museum I knew that the jewel was at work. I didn't stop it even when I knew I could've that's because I know this is supposed to happen."

"Shinoshi city is supposed to be destroyed?" Saya gawked at him.

He shook his head. "No. Shinoshi City is supposed to be built over. The truth must be revealed and the only way that will happen is if the jewel is finally defeated."

"But how do we defeat the jewel?" Yusuke asked. "We know it's already started a mental attack upon the village- the crime rates are soaring by the minute. But really how do we defeat something like that?"

"I won't say it will be simple because it's not," President Ookami told them. "Though the concept itself isn't difficult to understand. The jewel- no matter what we do it reincarnates itself."

* * *

"This is what we'll do," Inutaisho said to the males who were in the backyard with him. "We're going to do is see how much power we can produce without trying." Inutaisho pulled out his sword. It had a shiny ball at the end of it. With one thought of Izayoi, he cut downwards and a massive blast of energy erupted from it creating a massive slash in the ground. 'Luckily I persuaded Izzy not to plant her flowers in the backyard- she'd kill me.'

When he looked at his sons and Miroku he saw their shock. "What?" he asked. "I only flicked my wrist."

'Definitely need to work hard,' Sesshoumaru thought as he went into position. "My sword doesn't cut." He said pulling it out. "It's not a killer's blade."

Inutaisho went to him and looked at the sword. The tried to slice through his own hand but it did nothing. "It really is a strange sword- one that doesn't kill. It makes me wonder what it can really do. We should know soon enough, I asked Tomoyo to do research on our weapons," Inutaisho said and turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha you don't need to show us we've seen what you could do when you attacked the jewel."

"I wanna do it again," He said getting into position. He pulled out his sword and it was thin and rusty. He slashed downward but nothing happened. "What the hell?" He began to wave it around. "What's wrong with this stupid piece of junk?"

Inutaisho stared at Inuyasha and then went to him and took the sword out of his hand. He looked at it and it transformed instantly. He slashed down and an even larger slash appeared in the ground. "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

'Inuyasha's sword cuts,' Sesshoumaru thought his eyes narrowing. 'It's powerful but Inuyasha can't even unleash its power. Pathetic.'

He took his sword back and tried again but it didn't change back. "I don't get it!"

"Maybe I should try it," Sesshoumaru suggested.

Inuyasha glared at him. "I don't think so- it's my sword why should I let you try it out."

"Are you afraid I'll be able to use it better than you Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I too would like to see if Sesshoumaru could wield it." Inutaisho told them.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha barked angrily.

"Let's see what he can do with it Inuyasha," Inutaisho said.

Inuyasha bit hard into his lip until it bled then he threw the sword at Sesshoumaru who caught it. The moment it touched his hand it began to sizzle. Sesshoumaru stared at it as it threatened to take off his hand.

"Dad! It's burning you!"

Sesshoumaru stabbed the sword into the ground and looked at the burn marks in his hand. 'A barrier?'

Inutaisho kept his smirk on the inside,' "So it seems Sesshoumaru cannot handle your-"

Sesshoumaru wasn't one who liked being thwarted. He picked up the sword and even though it burnt his hand he unleashed a massive amount of energy that nearly rivaled his father's then he dropped the sword to the ground.

Inutaisho grinned. "You're so impetuous sometimes Sesshoumaru," he said. "The sword doesn't belong in your hands. It's obviously Inuyasha's birthright."

"And mine is a sword that doesn't kill," Sesshoumaru said coolly. 'How demeaning this is.'

"We don't know what yours is or does as yet Sesshoumaru," His father said to him. "But it'd be best if you don't get any ideas of trying to use Inuyasha's sword."

"Damn right you shouldn't!" Inuyasha shouted at him as he picked up his sword and sheathed it.

"At least I can use it," Sesshoumaru taunted.

Inutaisho, to say the least loved the tension between his two sons. They would fight each other to prove who would be the best demon to wield the fang.

"You fucking bastard!" Inuyasha ran toward him and nearly landed a blow but Sesshoumaru sidestepped and before any of them knew it a whip of bright light came from his fingers and hit Inuyasha in the side. Inuyasha slid across the ground.

Sesshoumaru looked at his hand and saw the whip. 'A whip of light,' he thought.

"So cool!" Kagemaru said. "I wonder if I could do that!"

"It seems you've found another technique Sesshoumaru," Inutaisho said impressed. "You can work on using that weapon." Then he turned to Inuyasha who was getting up off the floor. "Inuyasha I suggest you focus your energy into the sword," his father said. "While you practice that let's see what you can do Miroku."

"Uh yes," he grabbed his beads and yanked them off the glove. In the palm of his hand a void appeared and it began to suck in the tree Sesshoumaru had beheaded. Then he closed it back up. He had struggled with it a bi but other than that he was fine.

"So you have a wind tunnel," Inutaisho said. "Interesting. Though it'd be difficult for you to practice using it in a place like this. How about you focus on something else. Take a while to think about if you have any other powers and then develop those."

"Okay," Miroku said.

Inuyasha was still shaking his sword around. 'Why isn't it transforming like it did at the Saimyosho? I don't get it!'

Inutaisho turned to Kagemaru. "Now let's see what you can do."

"Uh sure," Kagemaru pulled out the feather in his hair and threw it into the air. A massive feather appeared and he got on it. He began to float in the air. "I realized I could do this at the Saimyosho."

Inutaisho looked at it and he even reached out to touch it. "It's strong."

"I can carry two people at most on it," Kagemaru said. "But if my energy's low only one and that person can't be too heavy."

"So you have that to work on then," Inutaisho told him, pleased that his grandson possessed such powers.

Then Kagemaru jumped off the feather and it turned back into a small feather. He put it back into his high ponytail. "Uh- I also have a sword." Kagemaru pulled his sword out.

"It resembles Inuyasha's sword when it transformed- like a fang," Inutaisho realized. "And what can that do?"

"I'm not sure but I cut through the bees using the wind." Kagemaru said. "Like this!" And then he shot out three wind blades."

"I'm impressed," Inutaisho told him. "You have great command over your energy even though you're not a reincarnation. You're descended from a Kaze-youkai and an inuyoukai however."

"I get really weak fast though," Kagemaru said. "So I think I'll focus on my strength and keeping myself strong throughout a lengthy fight."

"You take medications. How long do your pills last?"

"About an hour or so," Kagemaru told him. "Injections are better- they last 3-5 hours but I hate needles. Anyway, I'll work on my strength."

"All right then." Inutaisho said and then looked at Miroku. He was writing on strips of paper. Inutaisho went to him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not sure," Miroku told him. "I think these are some kind of wards." He said. "I'm gonna see what I can do with them."

"Good idea." Then he looked back at Sesshoumaru. He already had his whip under control and was using it to decapitate a tree. 'Why does Inuyasha get a sword that can cut while I'm left with this sword that can't do anything?'

'Sesshoumaru's very angry,' Inutaisho realized then he looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was staring at his sword. 'I don't know what I'm doing wrong,' he frowned.

His father came to him. "Inuyasha think on the sword later. We'll practice hand to hand combat."

"Uh… sure I guess." Inuyasha sheathed his sword and then instinctively went into fight position.

"Ready?" His father asked.

"Ye-"

His father seemed to vanish and knocked Inuyasha off his feet. "Shit!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I asked if you were ready." Inutaisho said calmly. "The jewel won't go easy on you so I won't be going easy on any of you either. So step your game up. Work on your speed Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was rubbing his cheek. 'Easy for him to say- he seems to have everything down pack so easily. He's right though-' Inuyasha got up from the ground. 'We all have our work cut out for us. Me especially…' he put his hand to his sword and wondered once again why it wouldn't transform. 'I must be doing something wrong.'

Inutaisho kept an eye on the boys. 'It's obvious that they all have very unique powers and a whole lot of potential. But we need to find out what's holding them back from realizing their true abilities. Once we do that any enemy that we face won't stand a chance.' Then he looked up at the sky and saw the bright light. 'Not even you, Shikon No Tama.'

* * *

President Ookami was still talking, "When it was borne from Ancient Midoriko it kept reincarnating itself and ended up in a demon called Mr. Centipede. That demon was cut down by a demon slayer who handed the tainted jewel to be purified by a cursed priestess named Kikyo. But unknowingly to her the jewel had already started its manipulation. It found a treacherous spider demon and used the demon to find a weak and vulnerable human by the name of Onigumo. Onigumo who was a bandit had been injured so badly he would never move again. In secret, priestess Kikyo a woman who pitied him took care of him even though she knew he would never be able to live a normal life anymore. That man fell in love with the priestess and yearned to possess her and so that spider demon came to him with thousands of demons and persuaded him to use them for their mobility and strength in exchange for his soul. When he accepted them into him they formed a being called Naraku."

"So the Naraku of today is a reincarnation of this Naraku?" Saya asked.

"Yes," Ookami nodded. "Then he realized that his priestess had fallen in love with a half-demon named Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha!" Saya exclaimed. "But Inuyasha is Kagome's-"

"Inutaisho's youngest son Inuyasha is reincarnated from the great Inuyasha of the feudal era." Ookami explained. "But yes, he fell in love with the priestess and Naraku who was still under the influence of the jewel's tainted aura didn't like that. So he plotted the betrayal between the priestess and Inuyasha. The priestess sealed Inuyasha to a sacred tree and she died of her wounds. She asked her young sister and villagers to burn the jewel with her body so that it wouldn't land in the hands of evil again."

"But that didn't happen," Yusuke said.

"Exactly," Ookami said. "And it's a long story after that about a time-traveling priestess who was the reincarnation of Priestess Kikyo and the half-demon Inuyasha. But I don't have time to recap that part of history. Basically Priestess Kikyo was the first to try and get rid of the jewel- she burnt it. It reincarnated itself 500 years later into the time-traveling priestess called Kagome."

"Kagome-" Saya looked at Yusuke.

"Go on," Yusuke urged.

"The time-traveling priestess wished on the jewel to disappear forever," Ookami told them. "But the jewel had different plans- or maybe unfinished plans and was able to reincarnate itself again but this time it came to your grandmother Yusuke."

He nodded. "I know the story." He said. "It came to my grandmother who was worried about all the wars and lack of laws in the Shikonoshiru Continent. The jewel told her that it would help her gain peace within the land but she'd have to die. And so she used the jewel but before it could take her life she sealed it into the jeweled box that would only be opened unless the 4 Shinoshi Seals were gathered and a female descendent of her blood used them to create a key to open the box."

"Exactly so it's been burnt, wished on to disappear forever and sealed away yet nothing has worked." The president said and then he looked at the jewel in the sky. "I don't doubt the jewel will keep reincarnating itself until we people discover the truth about not only our past but its past."

"The jewel's past?" Frown lines came upon Saya's beautiful face. "But I thought we already knew of its past. You just recapped a good portion of it."

"I have but to be honest I've always wondered if we really know all there is to know about that jewel." Ookami said. "It just feels as though a piece of the puzzle is missing and until we find that piece and connect it- all of our efforts to destroy the jewel will be fruitless and it will continue to reincarnate itself until we solve the puzzle."

Yusuke groaned. "Why do I feel that this crap's a lot more complicated now?"

Ookami looked at him. "You think it's complicated?" he asked.

"Isn't it?" Yusuke inquired. "Now you're telling us that there's a mystery about the jewel and until we figure out what that mystery is we're all doomed to fail- again!"

"Yusuke calm down!" Saya exclaimed.

"How can I calm down Saya!" He asked her. "Kagome's in danger! And that fucking jewel will keep on coming back! What the hell are we supposed to do to stop it! What? Do we have to jump through a fucking well and go back to the fucking past to find the answer!"

Ookami opened his mouth to speak when suddenly the earth began to shake. "What the hell?"

A guard ran into the room and apologized for the interference. "Sir there are buildings beginning to collapse! We have to leave at once, Sir."

Ookami nodded. "So it's started," he frowned. "How's the evacuation going?"

"People are beginning to leave the city as we speak. We don't know how long it will take for them to get out but everyone's working really hard to make it across the border and into the other cities."

"All right," then he looked at Saya and Yusuke. "I leave everything in your hands." He said to Yusuke. "Make sure you all- Inutaisho and the others as well find a way to destroy that jewel once and for all. You can't do things half-way this time. You have to find out what the jewel wants you to know because I've got the deepest feeling that the reason the jewel is reincarnating itself is because it also wants you to find out the truth."

And then the president left with a swarm full of guards. Yusuke and Saya headed out of the White House that now looked like a wolf's den. When they stepped outside they gasped when they saw that buildings all around them had been crumbled. There were people screaming and crying and some were dead. The jewel's destruction had already begun.

Yusuke and Saya got into their car and sped off down the road. 'So President Ookami thinks that the jewel wants us to find out the truth about its past. But when we find that out then what do we do next?'

* * *

Oh guys! I loved this chapter! I just adore how Inutaisho takes command and gets to train his sons personally. It didn't happen in the canon so I decided that I would have Inutaisho train them. Everything is pretty much instinctual for them. They just need to learn how to unlock their hidden potential. It's the same concept as the canon but I've put my spin on it. I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm going to write another chapter because I just can't stop!

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter!

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	260. Chapter 240: Naraku Speaks

So this morning I got up and said 'Hey! I'm going to write a few chapters today!' I got ready, brought my laptop and headed out to work. When I was more than halfway from home I realized 'CRAP! I left my purse home!' why was that important? Well- my flashdrive or jumpdrive or tiny little storage device was in that purse! All my chapters and everything are on that device and so when I got to work and I didn't have it I was like- 'DAMN! I can't write because I don't have chapter 240 that I finished yesterday and I don't have 241 I already started! I couldn't do anything because the flow wouldn't be right! So I ended up having to call my brother to bring my purse for me and he didn't come until 3pm so I've been writing ever since and I'm happy with what I've written but still- I could've written a lot more today especially since work was slow today. Oh the utter sadness! Anyway enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 240: Naraku Speaks

Kagome and Sango were in the attic where Naraku was laying down- unmoving. He looked like a dead man but they could see he was still alive.

"It's so dark in here," Sango said. "I'll go get a flashlight."

"All right,"

Sango left the attic leaving Kagome in semi-darkness. She sat beside Naraku's body and stared at him. There were marks all over his skin now that she could really look at him up close.

'Burn marks?' Kagome frowned.

Kikyo's ashes were in the jewel box beside him. "Naraku," Kagome called his name.

His eyes opened and he looked at her.

"Are you hungry?" she asked as she picked up the small bowl of soup she had brought. "I know you probably won't answer but you need to eat so I'll feed you."

She moved some of her hair out of the way and picked up some soup in the spoon. "Here you go."

"I don't want it." Naraku said. His voice raspy.

"So you can still talk," Kagome moved the spoon from his lips.

"My body's immobile not my speech," he told her.

"Well then, I suggest you still eat it because I'd prefer you not dying yet."

He scoffed. "You should leave."

"Not until you've eaten," she said putting the spoon to his lips. He took some. "Good."

"Why are you helping me?" he asked.

"I don't see why I shouldn't," Kagome told him as she offered him another spoonful. "The jewel's been using you just like it's been using everyone else."

"I've still done a lot of-"

"I won't say that's not important because it is- just not right now at this moment," Kagome interjected. "What's important is that we stop the jewel."

"And how do you intend to do that?" Narakau asked as he swallowed another spoonful.

"I'm not sure," she told him honestly. "But we'll find a way."

"If you think I can help you think again," Naraku said. "I've been rendered useless."

"Your body, not your brain." Kagome watched him swallow. "All I want are some answers."

"That's why you kept me alive?" He asked.

"I'm not one to wish for a person's death even if you've done many evil things in your life."

"You're a fool."

"Yes, I get that a lot," she said as she put the bowl down and began to help him drink some water. "Now answer my questions."

He swallowed the water and then stared at her. "You look like Kikyo,"

She frowned at that. "I look like myself. Don't compare me to her."

"Your eyes are the same color, your facial structure and your hair- though hers was much longer."

"I'd appreciate if you'd keep comments to yourself," she said. "I didn't come here to find out what you thought about me and Kikyo."

"I doubt I know the answers to your questions."

"We won't know until I ask and you actually think about them." She said. "Now I want to know how long you've been in possession of the jewel."

"Many many years. I can't give an accurate number."

"All right. Has the jewel ever spoken to you?"

He looked away from her. "It has."

"What did it say?"

"It said a lot of things I can't seem to recall," Naraku said. "But the first time I heard its voice was when I was just a little child. My father took me to the museum and I was staring at the box. I stepped over the red line that was put there to keep people from getting too close to the jewel and I heard its voice speak to me. I can't really say what it said since I was still young then but I just know I became obsessed with finding out about the jewel. That was when I realized that information was being withheld from the citizens of Shinoshi City. And I wondered why so I made connections, I found out about the powers of the jewel and I wanted that power. So I worked even harder towards obtaining the jewel."

'So the jewel used his desire for power to acquire its freedom,' Kagome thought. "Did you know you were being manipulated?"

"Sometimes I felt as though I was being controlled," Naraku informed her. "But then again I'm not really sure."

'I'm not getting a lot out of him,' Kagome worried her lip with her teeth. "When did you meet Kikyo?"

Naraku remained silent for a long while, then he spoke. "I met her officially about 6 years ago I think. But I had known her every since she was just a little girl."

"Did you really love Kikyo or was that the jewel's manipulation?" Kagome asked.

"I don't think it matters," Naraku said coldly. "I'm not talking anymore so you can leave."

Kagome nodded. "I'll be back tomorrow. I may have some other things to ask you."

"Don't waste your time," he closed his eyes and began to drift to sleep.

Kagome sighed as she got up and went to the tiny window covered with dust. It was his only source of fresh air. She opened it a little more. The room was stuffy. She looked out it and saw the jewel glinting at her. She frowned. 'The jewel's using people's weaknesses to manipulate them into doing evil things.' Kagome turned back to Naraku and saw him staring at the jewel box that held Kikyo's ashes.

'Kikyo was Naraku's biggest weakness.' She thought. 'As bad as this may sound, I think it's a good thing she's gone because now the jewel doesn't have that weakness to use against Naraku anymore. So maybe her death was a blessing in disguise.' Kagome inhaled and began to leave the room when Sango started to come back in. "Oh! I already finished Sango. We can leave."

"Geez! Sorry it took so long to find a flashlight. The guys were too busy and I couldn't find Inuyasha's mom. Rin didn't know where they kept the emergency supplies either."

"It's okay," Kagome said. "Let's go find Mrs. Takahashi. We should be starting dinner. When our guys come inside they'll be hungry."

"Yeah," Sango nodded. "So did Naraku say anything?"

Kagome thought about telling Sango but declined. "I didn't expect him to but at least he ate the some of the food and drank some water. That should hold him until tomorrow I suppose."

"Oh okay then," Sango said.

'Sorry Sango,' Kagome thought to herself. 'I'll probably have to keep visiting Naraku in secret. I'm sure he'll tell me the things I need to know once I don't have an audience. And those burn marks- I didn't get to ask him about those either. So maybe I'll go see him after dinner and ask him how he got them.'

When Kagome left Naraku opened his eyes and saw the jewel box that was filled with Kikyo's ashes. 'Why don't they just kill me?' he asked himself. 'It's not as if I can help them.' He moved his eyes and could see out the window Kagome had opened up wider for him and he saw the jewel's light. 'Keeping me alive could be the biggest mistake. You should've killed me when you had the chance.'

* * *

Tomoyo stared at the ancient well and saw the ghosts of demons coming out of it. 'I was right, the seals have been broken. These demonic souls will find weak humans to possess and use their bodies to cause destruction upon Shinoshi City.' He closed the door to the well and put a seal on it. 'Because of the jewel's aura that seal won't last very long.' He thought and then headed for his garage where volumes of books and other ancient artifacts were.

"Higurashi-sama?"

He turned and saw Kiako. "Ah Kiako you're here."

She nodded. "I notice that people are being evacuated."

"Yes and you should leave as well," he told her. "It's getting dangerous."

"Do you need any help?" she asked.

"I'm sure I can manage."

She stared at him. "At least let me help you this one last time Higurashi-sama." She said. "You're taking these things to the Takahashi household right?"

"Um yes, they're important." He told her.

"All right then. Akiko and Shoji are here visiting me. I'll have them help."

Tomoyo watched as she left and came back with Akiko and Shoji. "You three are to leave Shinoshi City as soon as we are finished here." He said.

"What's going on?" Akiko asked. "The President sent out a nationwide message telling everyone to leave the city and either go to Ichinoshi, Ninoshi or Sanoshi city to stay for an unannounced period of time."

"It's the jewel," Tomoyo informed them. "It's planning to destroy the city. However, Inutaisho and the others are working to prevent such an occurrence."

"So how do you all intend to stop this jewel?" Shoji asked lifting heavy boxes.

"We don't know as yet," Tomoyo said. "Right now the jewel's not attacking as forcefully as it could. We're taking time to look up answers and find a way to stop it. I'm sure we'll come up with something." He picked up a set of old arrows and an ancient bow and handed them to Akiko. "Now I think that's everything. Those are to go in the car."

When everything was loaded, Tomoyo turned to Kiako. "It was a pleasure working with you Kiako. I pray everything works out with you and your family."

She nodded. "I believe everything has already worked out. Akira and I have decided to legally divorce and move on with our lives and Akiko's happy with Shoji. They plan to marry and so everything's all straight on my end. Now I wish you and everyone you're working with the very best."

"Thank you," he said kissing her cheek. "Now I have to go. You all must leave the city at once."

"All right, Higurashi-sama." She bowed her head to him.

"Call me Tomoyo at least this once Kiako?" he asked.

She smiled. "I will see you again soon Tomoyo."

"That's a promise," he said and then getting into his car he drove off down the road. 'I'm glad I didn't throw out all the books on ancient Shikonoshiru and Shinoshi history. Now I can finally put them to good use.'

* * *

Kagura was still reading the book and jotting down notes. 'This is all very interesting. So the Houshi's really were descended from monks and this demon cast a spell upon their ancestor resulting in a wind void developing on his right hand. It's passed down through the males in the line.'

She flipped the page. 'And the Taijiya's- they are very important too. It was around their village where the sacred jewel had been formed in a limestone cave. This demon also put a boy under a spell that caused him to kill off his entire family and injure his sister gravely. The demon then used the injured sister to try and kill half-demon Inuyasha. It was during that time they found out how the demon looked. He wore a baboon pelt but while in his first battle with half-demon Inuyasha the pelt was ripped off and Inuyasha saw a burn mark in the shape of a spider upon his back. And that's how they would identify him.'

She went through a few other pages but before she could analyze them the women came inside and headed toward the kitchen. "Cooking dinner?"

"Yes," Izayoi said. "I was out in the garden and lost complete track of time- that always happens." She told them. "Now let's see- we should make something all of our men would love to eat. Inutaisho sent Myoga grocery shopping before the shops closed down completely so we are stocked with everything we'd need to cook and clean."

Then the women began to cook dinner. Kagura was told to continue with the book and so she looked down at the page and saw her name. 'Kagura- wind sorceress?' Completely interested now, she became consumed in reading.

"Taisho! Dinner's almost rea-!" Izayoi said from the window. And when she saw the backyard she nearly fainted. "TAISHO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE YARD!"

Her husband smirked at her and let her rage as he turned to everyone. "I think that's all we'll do today everyone," Inutaisho said sheathing his sword. "We'll wash up and eat and rest. Tomorrow we start training at 5am."

They were all sweating and tired- except for Sesshoumaru who seemed to be ready for another round with his father. He liked the challenge of trying to defeat his father in battle but he knew when to take a break. He still hadn't been able to find out how to use his sword- a sword that couldn't cut. But he discovered that his claws produced poison and he had a whip of light. Sesshoumaru looked at his son. 'He's really quite good at releasing his energy and using it. He becomes weak far too fast though. That will be a problem for him.'

Kagemaru was feeling completely drained. 'I need my meds,' he thought trying not to show how weak he really was. Sesshoumaru went to him.

"How are you feeling?"

'Damn it, he knows,' Kagemaru thought. "I'm fine." He said trying to hide the pain searing his insides.

"You're also lying," Sesshoumaru said. "Get inside go get your bitch to give you your medication."

Kagemaru looked up at him. "Is that your way of saying you care about me?"

Sesshoumaru ignored him and headed inside after his father and Miroku.

Kagemaru smirked. 'I think father's embarrassed.' Then he went in as well.

Inuyasha was the last to head in. He hated that he couldn't get his sword to behave the way he wanted it to. But he had discovered that if he got enough blood on his fingers he could create an attack that resembled blades with his blood. He could also use his claws to slice straight through objects like trees and rocks. 'It's not as if I'm not strong- I'm just not strong enough. Is it because my demon blood is only half? Is that why I'm not as strong as the others?' He walked inside. 'I need to become stronger.'

* * *

The jewel watched as the Takahashi males and the Houshi kid practiced but their attacks wasn't what he was interested in. There was a young boy watching the battle intently.

'He's the descendent of the young slayer boy who was manipulated into killing his entire clan. Past Naraku had used him to try and kill time-traveling Kagome. He became acquainted with Sesshoumaru of the past and also the priestess Kikyo. He had a jewel imbedded into him and that was what was keeping him alive. In the end, he and his sister had lived and were able to replenish their clan.

Kohaku hadn't stayed behind any of the trees during their training. Instead he had moved swiftly back to the house where he'd be safer and watched them. He'd been so stupefied by the power they were emitting all he could do was stare. 'Maybe that lady was right. I don't have that kind of power- I- I could become a liability.

'Hmm…' the jewel thought. 'What a wonderful taste his energy is giving off. I wonder…'

'I need to become stronger.'

"You can," The jewel said.

Kohaku heard the dark voice and frowned. "Who said that?"

"I can make you strong," the jewel told him. "So strong you'll be able to fight just like the rest of them."

"You can do that?"

"Kohaku!" Sango called his name.

"Uh yes?"

"Dinner's ready come inside," she said to him.

'That voice- was that the jewel?' Kohaku turned and entered the house.

The jewel laughed. 'Oh well. I was close but that boy's soul isn't black enough. I'll need to find someone else to play with.'

And then Inuyasha's face popped up on the jewel's surface. 'He too wishes to be stronger. What a wonderful flavor his need for power is.'

* * *

That's this chapter down! I had a great time writing it, I hope you had a wonderful time reading it. More to come!

Inuluver1990 goes to write some more.

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	261. Chapter 241: Sesshy Goes Green

AHHHH! I ALMOST DIDN'T GET TO POST TODAY! MY SIS CAME TO PICK ME UP EARLY FROM WORK AND I WAS RUSHING TO POST BECAUSE I REALLY WANT YOU GUYS TO GET THIS CHAPTER!

Anyway, I made it! If you people don't stop reading my thoughts and predicting the story I'm gonna be outta ideas in no time! Lol. I'm not gonna say who came treacherously close to my idea for the ending but yeah you guys are FREAKING AMAZING! You just make me want to put another twist in the story to catch you all off guard again. Anyway, enjoy! (Love this chapter)

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 241: Sesshy goes Green

"I probably should've looked out the window to see what kind of training you 5 were doing," Izayoi said as she handed her husband a bowl of rice. "Your powers must be fearsome to have caused so much damage to the backyard."

"You have no idea, Izzy," Inutaisho said eating. "I have no doubt all of our powers will increase exponentially. Now Yusuke and Saya tell us how it went with the president."

Yusuke looked up from his bowl of soup, they had arrived while dinner was being served and managed to quickly wash up before Inutaisho and his trainees came inside. "It went pretty well," Yusuke said. "We didn't even need the story of the O-zone layer being destroyed. He already knew everything about the Shikon No Tama and what was happening. He had been evacuating people since last night."

Saya nodded. "He also said that he believed that this is supposed to happen."

Inuyasha would've said something if he hadn't been trying to think up ways to become stronger. 'Kagome's life's in danger. I need to be able to protect her. I need to find a way to access this sword's powers.'

"Inuyasha?"

He looked at Kagome who called his name. "What is it?"

"Nothing, you just looked so far away," she said softly.

"I'm just thinking Kagome," he said and then turned his attention back to Yusuke and Saya.

"He said that we need to find a way to destroy the Shikon No Tama for good this time. So far nothing has worked. The jewel has been burnt, sealed and wished on to disappear but it has constantly reincarnated itself and broken out of its confines." Yusuke told them. "President Ookami says that the jewel will continue to come back into the world until we find the truth about the jewel's past."

Everyone's expressions turned serious.

"The jewel's past?" Miroku frowned. "But I thought we knew all about the jewel and its destruction. It has manipulated so many people-"

"Yes but why?" Kagome asked her thumb and forefinger cupping her chin. "Why has the jewel continued to manipulate people and hurt them? Why does it keep on reincarnating itself? What could the jewel possibly be after? Why does it want to destroy Shinoshi City so badly? Is it an act of revenge? And if it is then why does the jewel want revenge? What was done to the jewel to cause it to unrelentingly attack this land the way it is?"

They stared at her.

"I've been thinking," Kagome said. "There's more to this situation about the jewel and the president's words have solidified my speculations about it. We know about the jewel doing so many evil things but why? Why is it doing these things? Is it just downright evil?" She shrugged. "I don't know but I doubt it because we all know that everything in life needs balance. Where there is evil there is good. If that jewel is completely evil it would be unstable and it wouldn't last as long as it has."

Kagura then spoke. "But the jewel isn't completely evil." She said. "We all know that Ancient Midoriko was a good woman who fought to protect Shikonoshiru Continent. She is a part of the jewel- she represents the good."

"Then why has nothing good ever come out of the jewel?" Kagome challenged. "Nothing! It has helped no one! It just reincarnates itself when the going gets rough and then it comes back and wreaks more havoc! Ancient Midoriko's spirit is being overpowered by the evil in the jewel. And now that we know all this what can we do?" she stared at them all. "The jewel is made up of millions of demon spirits and one human spirit. I'm not surprised Midoriko's spirit is being overpowered. But we need to find a way to either strengthen her spirit or we need to weaken those demon souls so that she can overpower them. And how do we do that? I have no idea!"

By the time Kagome was finished, everyone had stopped eating. Inutaisho cleared his throat to break the silence. "Kagome makes some very solid points," he commented. "And she may be on the right track to defeating the jewel. But it's obvious we still need to know more about what we're up against. We all know the jewel's powers are vast and with the jewel feeding off the evil in man's heart it's only becoming stronger. A few buildings have crumbled and people are dying but the jewel hasn't resurrected any physical demons as yet so we should be thankful it's taking it's time." He said. "Me, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagemaru have been out training and it's obvious we too are becoming stronger by the minute. Our powers are unique and we have the potential to be very strong forces. We do, however, need to know about our weapons so Tomoyo I hope you have found something of use."

Old man Higurashi nodded. "And I must say we have to hurry and find a solution. The seals that were on the Bone Eater's Well at the Higurashi Shrine were broken and I could see the ghosts of demons that had their bones thrown into the well. They are resurrecting." He said. "As for information, I believe I've found quite a bit. When I arrived about an hour or so ago I sat down and sorted through the history books and I'm proud to say I have accounts on all of your weapons and abilities- except Kagemaru as he isn't a reincarnation of a demon but a new demon created by the reincarnation of an incarnated demon and the reincarnation of a demon lord's son."

"Excellent," Inutaisho was obviously pleased with that bit of information. "Now explain what you just said again."

Tomoyo smirked at him. "Kagemaru is Kagura and Sesshoumaru's child. Your son is reincarnated from a demon who was the son of a demon lord whereas Ms. Wind is reincarnated from a demon incarnate."

"It all makes sense now," Kagura said with a small happy smile. "This book is beginning to come together in my mind now. But I'll discuss what I've found afterwards."

And then Tomoyo nodded. "We'll start with your weapon, Inutaisho. Pull it out, let's see it."

Inutaisho looked at his wife for permission. It was funny that a big powerful man- demon looked to his wife for consent. "I suppose we can discuss this as we eat," she said and he pulled out his sword.

Tomoyo analyzed it closely and then opened a book. "Your sword is called So'unga."

"So'unga,"

"It's known as the sword of hell or world conquest," he said. "And its powers are such that you can summon 100 dead souls in one swing. It's a very powerful sword that was once owned by the Great Inutaisho of the Prefeudal Era. This sword contains the spirit of an ancient evil dragon from the depths of hell."

Inutaisho felt a smirk come to his face as he stared at the sword. "Well, well what a surprise. Go on, I believe I'm enjoying this."

Izayoi frowned at him. 'Demon sword from hell? Oh goodness.'

"When held by a human, the sword will take control of that person and use that person for destructive purposes. However, when held by a demon if that demon is not strong enough the sword will take control and persuade that demon to do it's bidding."

"Is that so?" Inutaisho grinned. "So why isn't it trying to persuade me? I confess I hear some kind of roaring in the background but other than that- nothing."

"Well Inutaisho, it would seem that you are the reincarnation of the Great Inutaisho- not that I'm surprised. And it's been noted that the great dog demon ruler said that it would be 'an act of weakness to let something he should be controlling control him'."

"Damn right," Inutaisho sheathed his sword.

"Taisho!" Izzy admonished.

He chuckled. "So does that book say anything about attacks?"

"Not much," Tomoyo said. "You know about the 100 dead souls and then there's an attack called the dragon twister- though it's not distinguished if the dragon twister is the same attack that once used can call upon 100 dead souls- it's not too clear. Anyway, it's a very devastating attack that starts with an amethyst ball of energy and swirling wind. Once the wind picks up it spins creating a massive twister that can cause great destruction."

"You did that before, father," Sesshoumaru said remembering the attack his father had used to break them out of the Saimyosho.

Inutaisho nodded. "I must say I'm pleased with this sword." He put his hand on the sheath. "How do you get rid of those 100 dead souls by the way?"

"It's said that only a great amount of fire can kill them. Now let's move on."

He moved to Sesshoumaru. "Your weapon is quite spectacular. It can-"

"I don't want to hear about what it can do," Sesshoumaru said. "I'd prefer unlocking any secrets it has on my own. But what is it?"

"Oh well- it's name is Tenseiga," Tomoyo read. "It's the complete opposite of your father's sword. It's known as the sword of life or heaven. It cannot harm any living creature but it can-"

"I've heard enough."

They looked at him. Kagura spoke, "you know you really should find out what kind of powers it possesses so that you can discover how to unleash-."

He gave her a look. "I intend to find out the answer on my own." He said. 'Worthless sword- can't even cut.'

'Sesshoumaru doesn't see the value in the sword he possesses,' Inutaisho frowned. "I never thought he'd be like this- I'll need to break him out of this form of thinking before he tries to overpower Inuyasha.'

"If Sesshoumaru doesn't want to know about his- I sure as hell want to know about mine." Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. It still wouldn't transform. He put it down in front of him. "What's mine called?"

"Ah yes- now this is a very famous sword indeed,' Tomoyo nodded. "It's a lot more similar to Inutaisho's sword of hell as it can cut and kill. However, it can kill 100 demons in one stroke."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What!"

"That's right." Tomoyo nodded flipping a page. "It's name is Tetsusaiga and it is known as 'the sword of destruction' or 'the sword of death'. If I'm not mistaken it was once wielded by Feudal Inuyasha in his time- again this is no surprise considering your name."

Kagome saw his eyes light. 'He's happy.'

"So this sword- it's powerful?" Inuyasha asked his heart jumping in his chest.

"Extremely so- and after all the battles it has fought with Feudal Inuyasha it has many attacks. This book lists a whole myriad." The old Higurashi said "You have the Windscar. I believed that's the attack you used on the jewel while we were in the Saimyosho."

Inuyasha's mind went back to the massive blast he had unleashed at the jewel. 'So that was The Windscar.'

"Then you have a attacks called the 'Backlash Wave' and the 'Adamant Barrage'- oh and it also has a power absorbing ability- that just means your sword can absorb it's opponents powers and use it against them. Your sword has so many different abilities it's almost mind-boggling and it can change its color and appearance depending on the attack you use- like if you want to break a barrier- you can use the red Tetsusaiga, and then there's a black Tetsusaiga-"

"I don't understand why you're bothering to explain these things to him," Sesshoumaru said coolly. "In order to unleash such power he must be able to transform the sword- can you even do that Inuyasha considering how 'well' you did in training today?"

'That's not cool, father,' Kagemaru thought as he sensed his father's subtle jealousy. He didn't say anything.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru and nearly told him to 'fuck off', but Kagome's hand went to his shoulder and his eyes locked with hers. Sesshoumaru's words erased from his mind and he picked up his sword. "All these powers mean I can protect Kagome- I can really protect her with my sword- my Tetsusaiga-"

'I can feel Inuyasha's energy,' Inutaisho watched and then suddenly, the sword changed automatically and everyone except Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru gasped. 'It seems Sesshoumaru's taunt inspired him or maybe it was Kagome-'

Inuyasha looked at his huge transformed sword. 'I will learn how to wield you properly and I'm going to use you to protect Kagome- my family and all of my friends.'

"Inuyasha that's amazing!" Kagome exclaimed. "Can I touch it?"

Before he could respond her hand went to the blade and she touched it. Inuyasha's heart beat raced in his chest. He could feel Kagome's touch on his sword. Her finger traced along it, admiring it and then-

"Ouch!"

Kagome pulled her hand back.

"Kagome?" He dropped the sword and took her hand, she cut her forefinger. "Damn you're so clumsy sometimes." She was bleeding

"Sorry. I'll just go wash and bandage"

Inuyasha took her finger and popped it into his mouth. Her eyes widened and her arousal sparked. He smelt her scent and because there was nothing he could do about the way his arousal peaked he ignored the stares of all the demons that could smell what was going on.

"Inuyasha!" She pulled her finger from his mouth and looked at it. It healed before her eyes.

"Next time don't be so clumsy," he said savoring the sweet taste of her blood upon his tongue. 'Damn she tastes good.' His eyes flashed red.

Inutaisho saw the flash. He never missed anything. "Inuyasha?"

His son looked at him. "What is it?" His eyes turned back to gold.

'It's gone,' Inutaisho hid his expression of worry and wonderment. "You have a lot of work cut out for you," he said slowly. "With all you know about your birthright now it won't be easy,"

Inuyasha nodded. "I know that. I intend to work really hard at wielding it."

"Are you even sure you can?" Sesshoumaru asked Inuyasha. "You're only half demon- well I suppose you'd be the reincarnation of a half demon so that makes you even less of a half-demon. So it makes me wonder if one such as you could wield such power."

"Sesshoumaru- green's not your color," His father said subtly hoping his oldest son understood what he was saying.

Sesshoumaru's eyes went to his father. "Pardon my honesty."

'And here I thought it was jealousy,' Miroku kept his thoughts to himself. "That's great Inuyasha that you got such an amazing weapon and I'm sure you can handle it because if you couldn't you wouldn't possess the power to transform it. So what's it made of anyway?"

"Good question." Tomoyo said. "From the books I've read The Tetsusaiga and The Tenseiga were made from the Great Dog Demon's very own fangs. It is unknown what the Sounga is made of. Also, the Tetsusaiga is heavier than it initially was. Feudal Inuyasha broke it in a battle and had to use his own fang to repair it- thus making it even stronger."

Inuyasha smirked. "My sword just keeps getting better and better- now if only Sesshoumaru would let us hear what kind of attacks his sword is capable of- but maybe he's afraid to know my sword surpasses his."

Sesshoumaru's eyes went cold. Sesshoumaru felt a crackle of energy at his fingers.

"Izayoi?" Inutaisho asked picking up his bowl of soup. "Are my pups too old for me to turn them over my knee?"

Just the image made the women and some of the men laugh.

"Can we get more serious about this?" Kagemaru asked with a frown. "I happen to want to know what kinds of powers I've inherited. Anything on my mother's abilities?"

"I can tell you exactly the kinds of powers I possess," Kagura said holding the ancient book in her hand. "This book has opened my eyes to a world I never thought imaginable."

"Well books tend to do that," Sesshoumaru said. 'I need to control this jealousy- somehow- but I don't really know how- I can't deny to myself that I'm not disappointed because I am- maybe I should find out what kinds of abilities my sword possesses but suppose Inuyasha's right? Suppose his sword's stronger than mine? I'll find out later- in private I suppose.'

"Don't get smart with me," Kagura's clawed finger poked into his cheek. He pushed her hand away.

"Well tell the boy," Sesshoumaru said. "He looks as if he's dying to know-" and then his eyes trailed to his son. "Did you take your medication?"

'Right in the ass again,' Kagemaru thought. "Yes."

"I made sure of it," Kaede said brightly.

"You just love causing me pain," he muttered.

"I don't cause you pain I save you from it," She corrected. "Now let's see what kind of powers you've got. All of this is quite intriguing."

"Aren't you afraid?" He asked.

She blinked at him with her one eye. "Why should I be? It isn't as if you're going to use your powers on me."

"I wouldn't use my powers but I'm 100x's stronger and I could hold you-"

Kagura cleared her throat. "I would assume you have most of my abilities," she said. "I was watching you all from the window- you especially. We have a feather for escape, transportation and evading aerial attacks. Then with our fans- well yours is more of a sword with the same attacks I believe- but in this book the name for the attacks are 'Dance of the dragon', 'Dance of the dead' and 'Dance of Blades'."

"So I probably have those attacks but I may also have- father's attacks as well." Kagemaru said his eyes going to his father. 'They don't seem to have a problem with me addressing them as such so soon. That's good it'd be awkward and I like calling them that.'

"So far my powers that don't require my sword are poison claws and a whip of light- you may have those abilities." Sesshoumaru told him.

"I'll work on finding that out tomorrow," Kagemaru said and then looked at Inutaisho. "What now?"

"Kagura still needs to explain what she's found in the book," Inutaisho responded. "Would you like to do that now or wait till breakfast?"

"It could take a little time to explain everything and it's almost 11. I think we should rest up and tomorrow I'll explain what I've found," she said.

"Good idea," Mira yawned. "And Niroku's on the mend. He should be up and about tomorrow but he's not going to be opening that hole in his hand anymore. By the way, will we be finding out about that as well?"

"Yes I've got quite a few stories." Kagura said. "The most interesting thing about this book is the name of the man who wrote it."

They were already standing up and clearing up their dishes. "Who is it?" Sango asked curiously.

Kagura gave a small smirk. "Naraku."

* * *

I just love Sesshy's jealousy in this story. In the series it was obvious that he was completely jealous of Inuyasha since he inherited their father's Tetsusaiga so I decided to rub it in a little more. Lol. I'm so mean sometimes anyway I love my Sesshy green or not!

Inuluver1990 goes to think on the next chapter since her sis is using her laptop.

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	262. Chapter 242: Night of The New Moon

I'm back again with another chapter I think you guys will enjoy. Yeah- so read and review! Thanks for your support, I appreciate it!

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 242: Night of The New Moon

Demons were beginning to rise up from the buildings they were buried under. Destroying them and anything in their path.

"At last! We're free again!" A demon roared as a burst of energy exploded from its mouth to destroy another building.

Shinoshi City was now overrun with an uprising of demons that had been once slain by Midoriko of Prefeudal Times and they wanted vengeance. They yearned for it. All they needed was a leader strong enough to bring them all together so that they could exact complete revenge upon the land.

* * *

Naraku's eyes stayed locked on the jewel box that held Kikyo's ashes. Images of her burning and screaming kept flashing in his mind's eye. He just couldn't escape the memories. No matter how hard he tried.

'It's my fault she's dead,' he had realized. 'If I hadn't allowed the jewel to control me- if I was stronger… it seems I am destined to follow the mistakes of my ancestor. I can't move, my body is burnt though how- I don't know. The jewel is undoubtedly taking elements from the ancient past and melding it into the present- but how will this combination effect the future?' He paused suddenly tired. "It's not as if the future matters to me." His dark blue eyes trailed to Kikyo's box. "She's dead therefore it's dead."

He closed his eyes and sleep overtook him.

* * *

From the sky, the jewel watched as Inutaisho stayed seated. He sent his wife upstairs to wait for him. He needed to say something to the males in his family but he could tell they were all on the edge to have their women under them- over them- bent over writhing around their cocks in passion. 'It's dangerous to stay quiet though.'

He looked at Sesshoumaru who was walking behind his pregnant fiancé as if he wasn't ready to grab her up and have his virile way with her. 'He'll probably be okay- him having full demon blood and Kagura's a demon- though the pup she's carrying… he'll have to hold back a bit- but then again she's strong and he's a lot more controlled than I am. I think they'll be fine.'

Then he saw Kagemaru laughing at his girlfriend while she strangled him playfully. 'Should I be concerned about those two? Not really- the girl hasn't seen her cycle as yet. But that doesn't mean he wouldn't put his… in her…' he frowned at the thought and then Kagemaru lifted his girlfriend up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She protested and began to kick but Kagemaru was a lot stronger than her so her protests fell on deaf ears. They entered the room they had been given last night and closed the door.

'They're so young but I suppose age wouldn't matter since he's a demon. In any case, I haven't seen anything worth worrying about with those two but Inuyasha…'

Inuyasha was following Kagome up the stairs to his room. She was holding his Tetsusaiga- wanting to carry the mystical object. Inuyasha was more than a little happy that her parents were allowing them to sleep together- well sleep in the same room- same thing. He looked at the sweet curve of her ass beneath a skirt that Kagura had leant her. It was tight and he was aroused just by looking at it.

His pupils reduced in size- the whites turned red and his pupils turned turquoise. On his face two jagged purple marks, one on each side of his face under his eyes appeared. He didn't notice the change or feel it.

His hands reached out- he was about to squeeze Kagome's luscious ass and pull it into his yearning body when he heard his father call his name. He dropped his hands quickly before Kagome could see what he was about to do and turned to look at his father.

"Yes?"

Inutaisho saw the red in Inuyasha's eyes again but this time marks were on his face and turquoise replaced the gold. It was worrying him.

"Can I speak to you?" The red and turquoise receded from his sons' eyes and the marks disappeared.

"Uh sure," he said and then turned back to Kagome who stopped to look at him.

"Inuyasha?"

"Get in bed Kagome. I'll be up soon." He told her as he headed back down the stairs.

* * *

'It's time,' Midoriko entered the Takahashi home. She was a spirit so she didn't need to use a door. She walked right through the wall. 'Now let's see. Who shall I implant with my message?' She tapped her chin and stared around the kitchen. It was empty.

'My mind tells me that it is time to plant the dream,' she frowned when she noticed that mostly everyone was still awake except the children. She looked at Rin. 'They probably won't listen to a child.' She thought. 'And she's not who I had in mind anyway.'

'Let's go find him, shall we?' She jumped up into the air and flipped into the attic. That was above the children's room. 'Perfect,' she thought as she went to Naraku.

'Poor man,' she sighed as she bent down to look at him. 'This is how he would've looked in the prefeudal times- before Inuyasha was pinned to a tree- before the priestess he loved was killed by his hand… or rather the jewel that was controlling his hand. He is the descendent of that bandit Onigumo. It seems he hasn't learnt from his past mistakes but a third chance may just do the trick.'

She put the tips of her fingers upon his forehead and closed her eyes. A small ball of energy came around her fingertips as she implanted a dream into Naraku's head. A minute later she was finished. 'Now seed take root and sprout understanding into the soil of his mind."

With that said she disappeared from the Takahashi household and headed back into the sky to the spirit realm but not before she took a good look at the jewel. 'You haven't changed in the least have you?'

The jewel sensed an otherworldly presence and turned as if it had eyes to see. Her face reflected upon the jewel's surface and she smiled mischievously into it.

"Midoriko," The jewel called her name as it wafted toward her.

"You've got the wrong woman," she told him.

"I know you're a descendent," it said. "But you still resemble the real Midoriko."

"Do I?" she asked nonchalantly. "What is your goal Shikon?"

It cackled. "I intend to destroy this land- the land your ancestor protected with her life."

"You sound jealous, Shikon," Midoriko sighed. "You're still as pathetic as you were when I was alive."

"You realize, I can transcend time and destroy you again?" It asked her. "I'd take great pleasure in hearing you scream."

"Oh yes," she nodded. "But remember during that time I outsmarted you. I managed to seal you away and I'd do it again. You can't change the past no matter how powerful you are. It will all remain the same no matter how hard you try to twist and turn the events."

If the jewel had a mouth it would've bit down into its lips and grind it's teeth with anger. "That may be true and that's why I intend to destroy this present. That woman- your granddaughter- she is the last of your line. When I kill her there will be no one powerful enough to stop me."

Midoriko looked at the Takahashi household and saw Kagome enter Inuyasha's room and stripped down to her under clothes.

"I doubt her demon and their families and friends will allow you to do such a thing," she said. "You're absolutely pathetic Shikon and you bore me. I know how to stop you and I've implanted a message to someone who will understand it and stop you once and for all."

"If you mean Naraku you're a fool," he said. "You would've done well to pick someone else."

"He's sufficient," Midoriko told him.

"He's mourning the woman he killed a second time," The jewel laughed menacingly.

"Don't you mean he's mourning the woman you killed a second time?"

"Naraku and I share a common bond- in a way we can be brothers."

"He's your pawn," she sneered at him.

"He's my right hand and I use him as I see fit. He's human and I know the human heart, I know what he yearns for and with the right persuasion he'll be under my command again. The Takahashi's should've killed him- but they allowed themselves to be persuaded by your granddaughter. She's the one who told them to keep him alive."

"She's brilliant if you ask me," Midoriko smirked. "And she and her demon will be the end of you."

"You mean like you were the end of me?" The jewel cackled. "They won't know how to destroy me- you planted your seed into a wicked mind. They'll never listen to him."

"They don't have to," and then she turned her back on the jewel. "But I suggest you listen to me." She turned her head to look at him through her dark eyes. "Say your farewells to my ancestor and the land of her life and death. You may have escaped permanent destruction in the past but in this present you will be destroyed forever and you shall never wreak havoc again in the future- my granddaughter will make sure of that."

And then she disappeared leaving the jewel seething with anger. 'Not if I have anything to do about that!' The jewel's anger sparked as it looked back at Kagome in Inuyasha's room.

* * *

'Inuyasha's going to want to have sex tonight.' Kagome felt her heart jump in her chest. Just thinking about making love to him aroused her. 'I don't blame him- I'm feeling for it as well.' She picked up Inuyasha's sword that she had put down momentarily to undress. Then she walked to the window to look out at the sky. Since it was the night of the new moon, there was no moon only the bright light from the Shikon No Tama that overpowered the lights from the other stars.

'What are you planning you evil jewel?' Kagome wondered as she saw the destruction of the city. 'We need to put up a barrier to house in the jewel's powers.' Buildings had crumbled, the streets were flooded by busted water pipes and fire hydrants, there were fires raging and she didn't even need to see that people were dead- she knew some hadn't survived but at least the majority had been evacuated from the city.

'Why are you causing so much destruction? Are you trying to tell us something? If so- what? I don't understand. You just keep coming back- what are we not doing right?'

* * *

Even though the Shikon No Tama didn't have eyes, it could see Midoriko's last descendent staring at him on its shiny surface. She was the only one left who could destroy it. He hated that fact but he was pleased to know that she had yet to realize how to destroy it. The jewel laughed to itself.

'Midoriko, you may have sealed me away but I'm back again and I'm ready to destroy this land- this place you valued so much. But first- I need to deal with this girl!'

Suddenly the jewel's light became brighter and brighter.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the jewel's light intensify. "What is happening!" She grabbed Inuyasha's sword and just as a beam of light shot from the jewel and headed for her, the door opened and a clawed hand yanked Kagome hard and threw her out the door while pulling the sword out of her hand and out of its sheath.

The demon jumped out of the opened window and into the air it unleashed a massive blast of energy and the jewel's light was absorbed into a whirlwind of energy. Then a second later, the beam shot out of the whirlwind in the opposite direction and aimed straight for the jewel.

"NOOOOO!" The jewel screeched as a barrier erected and blocked the attack. 'I can't stay here- I'm too vulnerable now. Damn my impatience!' The jewel took one last look at the demon that had attacked him. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS DEMON! I WILL KILL THAT GIRL AND THEN THIS LAND BUT FIRST I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

And then the jewel disappeared.

* * *

Kagome was gasping for air. She had been thrown out of Inuyasha's room and into the hall so quickly she couldn't quite comprehend what was happening. All of a sudden, everyone was out of their rooms and rushing to her.

"Kagome!" her mother called.

But Kagome couldn't move. The being that had pulled her out of the way of the jewel's attack had climbed back through the window and was walking toward her. His piercing eyes were penetrating her.

'Inuyasha,'

"Everyone I suggest you move back," Inutaisho warned them. His son had transformed right before his eyes and was up the stairs in a flash before even he could realize what had been happening. "Inuyasha's inner demon has been unleashed," he explained. "It would be suicidal for anyone to get near him in this state."

Kagome's heart was pounding in her chest. She couldn't move. His golden gaze was unflinching- it unnerved her. "Inu… Inuyasha?" she called softly.

The Inuyasha before her was different from human Inuyasha and the Inuyasha who had sucked on her finger at dinnertime. This Inuyasha was scary. He had blood red eyes with turquoise colored pupils and jagged purple markings- one on each side of his face beneath his scary eyes.

When he reached her, he turned his head to the left and saw everyone staring at him. He let out a deep growl and they- except Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru stepped back. They weren't sure what Inuyasha was planning to do but Inutaisho had warned them that in this state he was dangerous.

Pleased with the way the majority of them had obeyed his guttural order to stay away, Demon Inuyasha turned back to Kagome- his mate. He went down on his haunches and his hand reached out. Kagome's eyes shuttered closed, her breath caught, her body froze.

'Please don't hurt me,' she silently begged.

And then she felt his tongue lick her face and trail over her lips. Kagome gasped and her eyes shot open. Her gasp allowed him entrance into her warm mouth. His tongue delved deeply and Kagome's heart began to pound triple time.

Inutaisho watched his son. 'He's extremely animalistic in this state. It's just as I thought he would be- he's not exactly like us in his demon form. Me, Sesshoumaru and the other full demons- we are coherent demons- we can talk and we don't use growls to communicate but he's different in this state- all he has is shear strength in fighting and protecting but a passionate nature toward his bitch that can only be expressed through guttural sounds and actions.'

"Inuyasha-" Kagome gasped as she tried to pull away for air.

His hand cupped the back of her head to stop her movement. He didn't like her protesting to his acts of deep love.

"Aren't we going to do something?" Yusuke asked with a deep frown. He didn't like to see his daughter handled in such a way.

"What do you suggest?" Inutaisho smirked at him. "The boy's relieved she's okay- let him express it. He won't hurt her."

Yusuke stared at him hard. "That's easy for you to say. How do you know-"

"She's his mate," Inutaisho told him. "He protects her with every ounce of himself- he'd never hurt her."

"Not intentionally," Saya entered the conversation quietly. "In this state he could harm her- what state is this anyway? His eyes are different- they're wild."

"We should leave them-"

Suddenly Kagome was pulled up from the floor and into Inuyasha's strong arms. Her legs had no choice but to wrap around his waist and her hands went to his shoulder's to hold on. His clawed hands were clutching her ass that was only covered in her thin panties. "Inuyasha!" She protested.

He turned and walked straight into his room. He kicked the door shut and they heard the door lock.

"Oh my gosh!" Izayoi exclaimed. "What is he going to do to her?"

"Fuck her most likely," Sesshoumaru said bluntly. "He was aroused all through dinner and now the jewel has attacked his bitch. His blood being what it is has transformed him into the creature we've just seen and since his blood is so weak he probably won't be back to normal until he's made certain Kagome's… taken care of."

"Are you saying it's okay to leave them-"

Kagome moaned loudly.

Yusuke and Saya's eyes shot wide and they looked at each other. Was their daughter being raped by an obviously unstable demon?

Sango and Miroku flushed to their roots when they heard Inuyasha's grunt of… approval? Pleasure? Approved pleasure? 'Good job Inuyasha,' Miroku thought.

"I think we should just leave those two alone," Inutaisho suggested as he headed down the hall. "The jewel's obviously tried to kill Kagome and that's put Inuyasha in a very terrified position. I don't blame him for what he's doing but that's just my take on the situation- I'd do the same thing."

Yusuke was angry. "So easy for you to say Inutaisho, your daughter isn't the one being-"

Inutaisho pivoted to look at Yusuke. "You can go in and stop them if you prefer but I know myself and I know my son. You'd be a dead man if you interrupt them. It doesn't sound as if he's hurting her-"

'Sounds like she's liking it a bit too much,' Tomoyo thought but kept that to himself.

"Like I said, it's up to you. You're her father and I suppose you have a right to stop this but… I wouldn't if I were you."

"So just leave her to be-"

"That's your decision Yusuke," Inutaisho told him. "I'd tell them to keep it down but I don't think they'd listen or be able to. Demons aren't humans- we're more animals if anything and so everything we do now will be inhumane and you'll just have to conform to these new standards or risk your life."

"OH!" Kagome's voice penetrated the room and wafted to their ears.

"Can't you do something about this?" Saya asked him. "Surely you're stronger than he is."

"I can," Inutaisho nodded. "But like I said, I wouldn't stop them considering the circumstances. Inuyasha won't hurt her and if he does he'll take the time to make her better. He loves Kagome and that's the most important thing right now. Leave him be- if you want you can ring his neck tomorrow when he's back to normal but for right now just let him… relieve himself. We're all under a lot of stress and we need to… rest. Izzy let's go. Goodnight."

Izayoi looked at Saya who was completely worried about her daughter. "Saya, I trust Inutaisho. I'm sure Kagome will be fine. Try to get some sleep, I'll talk to Inuyasha in the morning."

"Do you think he'll even remember?" Yusuke asked his voice hard. Inutaisho was right, there was nothing they could do to stop Inuyasha in this state.

They looked at him. "We'll just have to wait until tomorrow to see," Izayoi said and then she told them goodnight and went into her bedroom where Inutaisho was already naked and pulling her into his hard aroused body.

"Taisho!" she exclaimed softly.

His eyes were molten. "I need you." He told her as he tore her nightgown from her body swiftly.

"I- I need you too," she admitted.

"Good." And then she was bent over the side of the bed, her husband gripping her hips and more than ready to… relieve himself.

* * *

Loved it. That's all I can say. (Sighs) what a night to have some good steamy sex. Anyway, so I thought hey! It's the new moon in this chapter so why not have Inuyasha transform? But not into human because he's been human for more than half the story and of course the canon has him turning human on the night of the new moon. I wanted to be a little different and have him turn full demon instead. I really liked how it turned out- I think he's a lot more sensible in his demon form in this story because he actually recognizes who Kagome is and what she means to him. It's so sweet. Anyway, I'll probably be posting another chapter on Tuesday- we have a holiday coming up and that means I'll be home with no internet but that won't stop me from writing and being prepared to post!

Inuluver1990 goes to write some more.

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	263. Chapter 243: Lord Sesshoumaru

I had a very nice break! And I'm back again with another chapter I think you guys will enjoy. Yeah- so read and review! Thanks for your support, I appreciate it!

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 243: Lord Sesshoumaru

"Damn that half-demon!" The jewel was under the Goshinboku tree thinking. It was weak and it hiding after creating a barrier to protect itself from its own attack. It needed a source of evil energy to regain its strength. The town had been evacuated from humans and only demons and demon souls were around. "I need my strength back! Damn that descendent of Midoriko! Why'd you have to come and rile me so! It seems I haven't learnt anything about being patient from my past. How foolish of me."

The jewel wafted toward the Higurashi Shrine. 'I need a plan to gain more energy. The only humans left in this town are under Inutaisho's command.' It thought. 'There are too many obstacles in my way of destroying this place!' It thought about Inuyasha and Kagome. 'And that girl will be the end of me if I allow this to go on any longer. She's just like Midoriko- she's smart and will soon find out how to stop me. I can't have that!'

It reached the well and saw the demon souls and stared at it. 'I believe I've just come upon an idea,' it thought and began to garner the attention of the demon souls.

* * *

Inuyasha hadn't even given Kagome a moment to catch her breath when he had pulled her into the room and shut the door. In one swift move he had sliced her underwear from her body and flung her unceremoniously onto the bed. He had grabbed her legs and spread her wide to his gaze before bending his head to suck her clit into his mouth.

"OH!"

Kagome's body had shot inches off the bed at the moment his tongue touched her sensitive core. This Inuyasha was merciless in his lovemaking. He made her scream and moan and groan and clutch and grab and pant for him to finish her but he didn't. It was as if he didn't understand the words 'Fuck me now.' So she changed tactics.

So Kagome grabbed his hair and yanked hard until his head came up. His eyes were still wild and her lovejuice was dripping off his smooth chin. From within her throat Kagome released a deep feral growl that made Inuyasha climb on top of her in seconds. His mouth crashed down upon hers and sucked her tongue into his mouth. Then he pulled away forcefully and in one swift move Kagome went from back to belly to ass up in the air.

"Inuyasha?"

He spread her thighs and a pleased growl escaped him when he saw how ready she was. Kagome lifted her upper body with her arms and turned her head to look at Inuyasha who was positioned dauntingly behind her.

"Inu-"

His thick cock pressed between her ass and he rubbed. He was so hard for her, Kagome's gasped in shock. He hadn't penetrated any hole as yet but she knew he would very soon.

Inuyasha was reveling in the feel of his cock rubbing sweetly between the firm cheeks of her smooth ass. And when he felt Kagome push back on him- silently urging him to take her; he growled with pleasure and with one clawed hand her pulled her thighs apart wider and with the other his pressed the thick mushroom shaped head of his dripping cock into her pussy.

And when her pussy widened his cock slid in so easily they both exhaled with pleasure.

'He's going to be so rough,' Kagome managed to think and then he began to thrust- hard. And all thoughts blanked from her mind.

Inuyasha's hands gripped her thighs as he pounded into her pussy. His eyes were closed and his fangs were piercing into his bottom lip. She felt so good- so tight- so wet- so his.

'Mine' he thought and his cock surged so deeply Kagome gasped and collapsed onto the bed. Her arms had given out on her. All she could do was grab the bed and moan as Inuyasha claimed her body.

'Bitch like,' he thought pleased. He leaned over still thrusting deeply until his mouth reached Kagome's neck and face. He began to lick her skin and when her tongue tangled with his, his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

* * *

The Shikon No Tama watched the millions of demons as they headed toward the Takahashi household. 'I'll need to create a very intricate distraction for this to work. But that shouldn't be too difficult. Dog demons are such passionate and foolish creatures.'

It wafted through the sky, its light dim and unnoticeable in the dark night. It stopped when it came upon a mound of dirt. 'Rise up from your slumber and do my bidding for I have given your life back.'

A skeletal hand shot up from the grave and the jewel laughed. 'This shall be most exciting and the pain and suffering I will wreak will produce the most delicious kind of energy that I need to recuperate. And of course the suffering of a Takahashi is the best flavor.'

* * *

"Geez, all this drama is getting to me," Kagura sighed as she entered her room. Sesshoumaru followed behind her.

"Then maybe you shouldn't go flying through the door at the first sign of said drama," Her fiancé said coolly. He had only managed to grab a towel, pull up his drawstring pants and throw on a shirt moments after Kagura had run out of the room butt naked when Kagome screamed.

Before anyone noticed, he wrapped her protruding belly- protruding body parts with the towel and nearly railed at her for being so shameless in his parents' house. Not that he had minded watching her sweet fulsome ass bounce out the door- he just hated appearing in a state of undress in front of everyone- it was unseemly and struck a chord with his proprietary nature and sensibilities.

But he hadn't had time to admonish her behavior before he had sensed the change in his brother's aura.

'He was a demon in that moment,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself ignoring the way his fiancé was shouting at him for the same inattention. 'Though not like father and I, more animalistic and uncontrolled- incomprehensible. Definitely not like us-'

And then Kagura grabbed his hair. He focused his attention on her. "What is it?" he asked.

"Don't mess with me!" She growled at him angrily. "I've been trying to talk to you from the moment we got in here."

"We've just arrived," he said releasing her hand from his hair.

"Like 3 minutes ago!" she huffed folding her arms under her breasts but over her pregnant belly.

"And you said a whole lot during that time?" he asked.

"Well- that's not the point!" She frowned at him deeply. "I don't like being ignored."

"You have my full attention now," he said. 'So Inuyasha's blood is so unstable that he can transform into an insensible creature.'

"You're doing it again!" Kagura shouted.

He turned from her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She bit into her lip. "You know this attitude of yours isn't going to work! Why can't you go back to that self-conscious guy I knew?"

He went to his desk where she had rested the ancient book and said, "Because I'm not self-conscious anymore. I've changed."

"Yeah- a lot," She went to the bed and sat on the edge. "I don't like it."

"I apologize that you can't like everything about me," he said.

In her anger, she threw a pillow at his head, he melted it with his poison claws. "I hate you this way! You're so- so- so cold! So- I don't know- jealous!"

At that word, he got up from his seat and went to her. He moved so quickly she could hardly catch her breath. Her ruby eyes went wide as his face came close to hers. "You know nothing so stop acting as if you do."

She blinked at him. She wasn't afraid- just shocked by the tone of his voice. 'Oh Sesshoumaru,'

"Is that so?" she asked her red eyes mixing with molten amber gold. "And here I thought I knew a lot. You see Sesshoumaru- there are things I know about your ancestry that is making me understand you a lot better than you understand yourself."

"What?"

She leaned back on her arms but never dropped her gaze off of his hard-lined face. "You're jealous of your brother and the power he possesses."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "You say that-"

"I know that," she countered. "You see it was so evident downstairs at dinner that your father, our son and even the Houshi boy caught on quickly enough."

"I was stating the truth," he said in defense. "Inuyasha is half-demon, his weak human blood hinders him from unleashing a far greater power that a full demon would possess."

"And yet it's that so-called 'weak human blood' that made his ancestor the strongest half-demon in the feudal era."

Sesshoumaru stared at her. He didn't know much about the Feudal past. "Explain."

"I intend to," she said, "Just stop bearing down on me like this- I already know you're bigger, stronger and domineering enough you don't need to make me feel so inferior."

He moved and sat down on the bed. She positioned herself cross-legged on the bed and began to explain.

"Your brother is a reincarnation of a very well-known half-demon. At least, his reincarnation would be very well-known if the rulers of Shinoshi City hadn't hidden all the information from the pre-feudal and feudal times. Anyway," she said. "That book," she pointed to it. "It explained in great detail that there was a hanyou by the name of Inuyasha who because of his blood that wasn't full demon or full human was ostracized and treated poorly by the two existing races. It became his goal to use the Shikon Jewel to become a full demon so that no one would look down on him because of his blood. But that wish was not to be. Instead, as he went traveling with friends to find a demon who had plotted the betrayal between him and a powerful priestess he discovered that his strength came from not only his demon's blood but his human's blood that was filled with compassion and the will to survive and protect those close to him."

"So you're saying his human blood made him stronger?"

Kagura nodded. "At first he thought it was a bad thing to be only half but then he realized the truth behind his blood and he recognized his inner self and was able to be the strongest half-demon in past times."

"And what has all this to do with me?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"The concept will work for you as well," She told him. "You see, Feudal Inuyasha's problem was that he couldn't see his true self and therefore it was difficult to pull out his true powers at first but once he recognized who and what he was he was able to achieve his revenge and protect those close to him. For you, Sesshoumaru- you need to realize your own potential. There's no need to be jealous of your brother. You are powerful in your own right. It may seem as though Inuyasha has gotten the better hand but maybe it's because fate has plans for him that will require him to work a lot harder than everyone else. I wouldn't envy him in the least. What I read, Inuyasha will not have an easy time with discovering his true powers, it'll be hell. But you Sesshoumaru- you can pull out your true potential if only you would stop feeling as if Inuyasha could be better than you."

Sesshoumaru took in her words. It was a bit embarrassing to be getting a lecture from her but… for some reason hearing her reasoning was like a salve that was beginning to heal all the jealous wounds he had been inflicting upon his mental self.

"In that book…" Sesshoumaru started.

"Yes?"

"You said that there were things about my ancestor or the demon I'm reincarnated from- tell me about him."

Kagura nodded and then leapt off the bed to get the book. When she came back she sat down and opened it. "All right, let's see now…" she searched through her papers and found his name. "Found it." And then she began to read. "All right so your ancestor's name was Sesshoumaru."

"Obviously, everything's repeating itself."

She nodded. "But in feudal times he had a title, "Sesshoumaru-sama,"

'Sesshoumaru-sama,' he thought. 'Rin said that in her sleep. Does Rin know anything about this?'

"Are you listening?" She snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Yes and don't do that," he ordered. "It's annoying."

"Now I know where you get your arrogance from," she said. "Your ancestor's father was the ruler of the western lands and therefore his sons were titled 'lords'. Moving on, Lord Sesshoumaru had a henchman named Jaken."

'Now that's not surprising,' he thought remembering Jaken Toady from his college days.

"When his half-brother Inuyasha had been unsealed from a tree he was pinned to 50years ago, Lord Sesshoumaru had been in search of his father's famous sword Tessaiga."

"Tessaiga?"

"There was an error in the translation apparently. We know it as Tetsusaiga but it's actually Tessaiga."

"Call it Tetsusaiga," he said. "It sounds better in my opinion."

"I agree." She grinned. "Anyway, he was in search of his father's sword that had been hidden."

"Who hid it?"

"Um… Oh I read that- let's see…" she sifted through her notes again.

"If you can't find it-"

"Found it!" she smirked at him. "Let's see 3 old demons- a flea demon named Myoga, a sword-smith named Totosai and a sword sheath named 'Seiya or Saiya' or something like that."

"A sword's sheath?"

"Your father's sword Sounga- it's sheath is named Seiya or whatever and it was responsible for sealing away Sounga's devastating powers for a couple hundred years since it's owner-"

"Forget I asked, move on." Sesshoumaru ordered.

She puffed up at his rudeness. "Anyway," she calmed down. "So Lord Sesshoumaru was searching for the sword but couldn't find it. It wasn't until his brother was unsealed that he found the sword."

"How coincidental."

"Stop it!" she punched his shoulder playfully. "Anyway, apparently those old guys hid the sword in a small black pearl in his left eye."

"A pearl-"

"I know! I know!" Kagura said quickly. "What's even stranger was that the black pearl was also a portal to the spirit realm. Lord Sesshoumaru and his henchman went into the pearl and into the body- well skeleton of their father's body. Oh Inuyasha and the time-traveling girl named Kagome followed"

"What?"

"You mean the skeleton? Well apparently their father's real form was a massive dog demon," she explained. "It was so big that they looked like fleas on his body."

"Go on. This is even stranger than I thought," he admitted.

"It's intriguing," she smiled. "Anyway, so the Tetsusaiga was stuck in a stone- kinda like the sword of Excalibur and only the right person could pull it out."

"Let me guess, my ancestor couldn't pull it out so Inuyasha was able to?" Sesshoumaru asked feeling a bout of jealousy.

"Actually no," Kagura smirked. "Inuyasha tried but couldn't get it out. Time-Traveling Kagome removed and your ancestor was so… appalled he tried to kill her with his poison claws."

Sesshoumaru thought he'd choke at the thought. "A mere human girl pulled it out when a full demon and a half demon couldn't?"

"I think it's because their father had a penchant- a love for humans- or for a human woman that the seal could only be broken by a human."

"Ridiculous but continue,"

Kagura couldn't help but smile.

* * *

This chapter was nice and I hope I pleased someone with it. I definitely liked it. Please read, review and enjoy the next one. I've got a surprise for you guys so stay on FF- you may be here all day. lol.

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	264. Chapter 244: Second Chance

On with this chapter! Yay me!

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 244: Second Chance

Once the skeleton was up out of its grave, flesh came upon its bones creating a man. "Welcome back to this world, Takemaru." The jewel greeted.

Takemaru stared at the jewel. "What's going on here? I'm supposed to be dead."

"I brought you back," it said. "You don't have to thank me, just do as I ask."

Takemaru's dark eyes narrowed. "And if I don't?"

"Why wouldn't you when I plan to make it so that you can see your precious Izayoi again?"

Takemaru's heart leapt at her name. "Izayoi?"

"That's right," The jewel said menacingly. "Don't you want to see her again? Isn't that why your soul has never been put to rest? You yearn for her?"

"Izayoi," he murmured softly her beautiful face coming to his eyes.

"You'll be able to apologize like you've always wanted to," The jewel told him. "You're being given a second chance, will you take the opportunity? If not, I'm sure I can find someone else who could use a second chance."

Takemaru didn't take long to think about it. He really did want to see Izayoi again. He really did yearn to apologize. He had tried to kill her and in the end her husband had killed him.

"What about Inutaisho?" Takemaru asked. "Isn't he still alive?"

"Oh yes, but I have the power to twist and turn events to my liking. You will be safe," the jewel assured him.

"What must I do?"

"It's simple," The jewel replied. "I need you to create a distraction. One that'll take the Takahashi's away from their home. You may use the demons as you'd like-"

Takemaru looked up and saw a sky full of demons. "And all I need to do is create a distraction?"

"Exactly, but it must be big enough so that every powerful person at the Takahashi home will leave."

"Why is it so important that they leave the house?"

"It's because my host is there and I need a body. It's far too dangerous to be out in the open like this."

"Why not use mine then?" Takemaru asked.

"They'll kill you and you'll never see Izayoi," the jewel said. "That's not a part of our deal. I only need a massive distraction."

"How about a kidnapping then?" Takemaru inquired.

"I suppose that would create a stir and since you're human they won't sense you unless you have an evil aura. Do you have any evil intentions Takemaru?"

Takemaru shook his head. "I merely want to see and apologize to Izayoi."

"Then you will be safe for the most part." The jewel told him. "You'll have to wait until the men are in depth with their training. That's when they won't be in the house- that'll be your opportunity."

"All right," Takemaru said. "I shall prepare myself then."

"Good." The jewel floated off. 'I shall create much havoc and destruction and in the process I will gain my host back. I don't know why Midoriko's descendent, Kagome decided to keep him alive. It'll be far too easy to use him again- just like my ancestor used him."

* * *

Kagura was still explaining to Sesshoumaru what she knew about his ancestor from the Feudal times. She hoped that by explaining such things he would realize just how powerful he truly was and would let go of his jealousy towards his brother. "So Lord Sesshoumaru tried to kill her but the sword had protected her and then Lord Sesshoumaru and his brother fought each other violently."

"Should I ask who came out victorious?"

"Well…" Kagura said slowly. "I hardly think it matters. But what would interest you is that Lord Sesshoumaru could also transform into a real dog demon."

"He had a transformation?"

"Yes- he wasn't nearly as big as his father but his powers were phenomenal and if he wasn't fighting his own brother he would've one."

"So he lost."

"Yes," Kagura nodded. "But I believe it was fate and he was destined to lose that fight and his right arm."

"His right-" Sesshoumaru pulled up his right sleeve and saw a jagged skin-colored mark around his arm.

"Oh you have the mark. I didn't notice it," she said. "Wow."

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. "A reminder of my ancestor's failure? Brilliant"

She heard the sarcasm in his voice. "Oh but it was because of him losing his right hand that inevitably helped him to give up trying to kill his brother for Tetsusaiga."

"More explanations. Everything just has holes right now."

She nodded. "So Tetsusaiga chose Inuyasha to be its rightful owner and Lord Sesshoumaru didn't like that. He thought him being the one that was of full demon blood and actually knowing their father before he died was supposed to be the rightful owner. There were several instances when he battled his brother for the sword- he went as far as inflicting genuine harm to his brother. Since he had lost his right arm hand- he even tried to use a dragon's arm as a replacement so he could wield the sword, and then he used a human's arm that was given to him by Naraku-"

"Stop," Sesshoumaru halted her. "He was that desperate for the sword?"

"For power," she said. "The sword represented power and ultimate conquest. He wanted power he always had and that's why his father didn't leave the Tetsusaiga to him and had a seal put on it so he couldn't wield it without hurting him."

Sesshoumaru looked at his hand. It had already healed but he remembered the way the sword had repelled him yesterday.

"Anyway," she continued. "When he realized that he really wasn't the rightful owner, he went in search of a new sword even though he already had his sword Tenseiga."

"He didn't like the Tenseiga?"

"Not at all. He loathed it because it couldn't cut or kill," she said. "He thought it was worthless."

"What changed his thinking?"

"Well after another fight with his brother. He was recuperating when a little human girl who was orphaned decided to help him. He hadn't wanted her help and told her to leave him but she didn't. She brought him food and water. He appreciated her help and compassion so much so that one day when he found her on the road, dead- killed by a pack of wolves, he brought her back to life."

Sesshoumaru stared at her, not completely hiding his shock. "Brought her back to life?"

"Yes," she nodded. "His Tenseiga spoke to him- not in words but it pulsed and he used that to kill the pall bearers of the underworld. She woke up and followed him that day and for many, many days after."

"Did she have a name?"

"Yes," she grinned at him. "It was Rin."

"She was an orphan you say?" Sesshoumaru asked. 'So it's the same as now. Rin's mother Karin had an affair with another man. I don't know if that man is alive or dead- but for all intents and purposes he is to her, and Karin died in childbirth meaning Rin would essentially be an orphan if we think of her real father being dead.'

"You're thinking of Rin?" she read his mind.

"I am," he said. "I'm sure you realize that my blood doesn't flow in her veins."

"Yes," she nodded. "But that doesn't matter. She's still your daughter- our daughter."

"I know, now continue. I'm sure there's more."

"So Lord Sesshoumaru went in search of Naraku as well- the demon who had instigated many of the events in the Feudal Era." she told him. "You see Naraku was the demon who gave Lord Sesshoumaru a human arm that had a shard of the Shikon Jewel in it. The jewel threatened his life and Naraku knew that it had the potential to kill Lord Sesshoumaru and of course he- Sesshoumaru didn't take that lightly. Anyway as time passed, he acquired another sword named Tokijin. This sword was extremely powerful because it was made from the fangs of an incarnated demon named Goshinki who had fought in a battle with Inuyasha and broke his Tetsusaiga with his teeth."

'Tokijin,' Sesshoumaru thought. 'A powerful sword-'

"But in a fight much later, Tokijin was broken and Sesshoumaru had to rely on his Tenseiga. He then found out the amazing powers of his sword."

'This would be the time to know-'

"The sword can not only bring back the lives of a being who has recently died it can also create circular portals called Meido and suck anything aimed at it into hell."

"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru intrigued got up and picked up his sword. "It has that power?"

"Yes, and it also protects you. So if your brother ever turns his Tetsusaiga on you, you will be protected by its barrier. It probably has other techniques but I haven't gotten far enough to say."

"I'm certain I'll find out when I train tomorrow," he said. In honesty, he was feeling a lot better knowing how powerful his sword truly was.

"Sesshoumaru?" she called to him, he was staring at his sword. She liked the new look in his golden orbs.

"Thank you," he said before leaning over to kiss her lips. "I feel better."

A deep red flush that rivaled the color of her eyes came upon her face at his words. "Sesshoumaru are you feeling all right?" she put her hand upon his forehead.

He rested his sword down before moving her hand and said staring at her intensely, "How is it that you know exactly what to say?"

Kagura felt her breath hitch. "Sessh-"

He kissed her again. "How is my ancestor portrayed in that book?"

She felt a bit off-kilter by his change in attitude. "Well- um… cold, cruel, aristocratic, merciless, uncaring, void of emotion except when dealing with the little girl he had saved."

"Is that so?"

He nodded.

"Oh! And he showed a little concern for a wind sorceress who had been trying to escape Naraku's clutches."

"Hmm?" He leaned over to suck on the sensitive hollow of her neck.

"Yes, she thought Lord Sesshoumaru could save her from Naraku who was controlling her. He- he had her heart and used that to make her do everything he wanted her to do."

"And did that Sesshoumaru help her?" he licked up her neck to her ear and nibbled on it.

"No… he just told her to do it on her own," she said.

He stopped and glanced at her. "He left her to defeat him herself?"

She nodded. "In the end- well her end, she worked hard and got her heart back but Naraku stabbed her through the heart he had just given to her and poisoned her. The only thing she could do was fly away on her feather to a field of flowers."

"And she died?"

"Yes," Kagura nodded again. "But not before Lord Sesshoumaru came. He was the last thing she saw and with a smile she told him that it was enough that he was there. And she turned back into the wind and she was free."

"Amazing," he said as he licked her lips. His mind was finally catching up with his horny instincts.

"I was very happy for her," she said. "Though it saddened me that she died and she couldn't pursue a relationship with him."

"But she's back isn't she?"

"Huh?"

He was staring at her intently. "She's back in this world, and he's back as well and I'd say they both were able to pursue a very torrid relationship."

"You mean us?"

"Who else?" he shrugged. "We even have a child,"

"Kagemaru?"

"Who else?" He asked. "We may not have had him in the traditional way but that hardly matters. He's still ours and I'm proud of him."

"I can tell," she said softly. "And we have Rin as well."

"Yes and she's finally getting the family she's always wanted. And then there's-" he put his hand on her round belly and the baby kicked.

Kagura's heart jumped. "We're definitely having this one the traditional way," she said with a bright smile.

"And when we've defeated the jewel and you have this one we'll get started on the other 5."

"F- five?" her eyes widened.

"Don't you want more?" he asked pulling her down onto the bed.

"Y- yes," she nodded.

"Good," he said. "Now that you've motivated me to actually use this sword," he picked it up and looked at it. "I'll have to find some way to thank you. What would you like?" His hands ran over her lush curves.

"That," she said.

"What's that?" he asked as if he didn't know all the while he was nipping at her neck.

"S-"

"Are you being shy Kagura?" He smirked at her as he rose up and tore off his clothes.

"N- no-"

"Then tell me what you want,"

"I- I- I want you," she said.

"And you know what I want right now?"

"Me- me?"

"Why're you questioning?" he asked squeezing one of her massive, firm tits. "Who else would I want? Aren't we destined by fate to be together?"

"Actually my ancestor died and you didn't care-"

"I know the past and I don't intend to repeat that in the future," he said. "I'm going to use my sword to protect you from everything like my ancestor should've done if he hadn't been consumed with gaining power."

"That's an admirable goal," she said as her eyes closed. She reveled in his touch.

"But for now I have another goal."

"What's that?"

She didn't even have to ask. Sesshoumaru spent many hours showing her and when she was fast asleep, he went to the window and looked out at the dark night sky. "The jewel has disappeared. Inuyasha's attack has more than likely weakened it again. It'll definitely find other ways to attack- I have no doubt about that, but the time it takes to recuperate I will learn to wield my sword and at the same time… help Inuyasha realize his true potential."

And then Kagura's arms wrapped around him from behind. "How admirable."

"You're tired," he said, quite sure that he had exhausted her. She was practically sleeping on his back. "Go to bed."

"How can I when you're not in it?" Then her clawed hand reached around to clutch the source of his rampant desire.

"You're asking for it," he warned.

"I'm begging," she confessed.

Then he turned and lifted her up into his arms. "I can't have that, now can I?"

"Absolutely not."

* * *

Kagome couldn't control anything. He was completely dominating her. He was taking her the way a real dog took his bitch. This lovemaking was intense. She could feel her sweat draining and sweat droplets from Inuyasha's body splattered like raindrops onto her back. He was so passionate the way he moved and grunted and groaned atop her and then he stopped.

Completely.

Kagome was gasping. "Why- Why'd you-"

Inuyasha grabbed her left leg and while still buried deeply he turned her until she was on her back and spread wide. He leaned over until his hard chest pressed into her breasts and his face buried into her neck.

"Inuyasha?"

His thrusts continued and Kagome's nails bit into his back. She could feel so much more of him. The contact of his hot, hard body aroused her even more and his heady thrusting was doing wonders for her throbbing little clit. It was definitely getting in on the action better and Kagome felt her body began to tighten.

"Oh!" she gasped as his mouth trailed from face to neck to the erected nipples of her breasts.

He was greedy. He didn't know which nipple to devour first so he took his hands and pressed her breasts together gently so that both nipples were right where he wanted them and her put all both in his mouth and suck and sucked and sucked as his cock still leisurely pounded into her.

"Inu- Inu- Inuyasha!" Kagome felt tears come to her eyes. His fucking was so good it was making her eyes water. "Oh! Inuyasha please! Finish me!"

He smelt salt and he looked up to her face and then with a smirk he thought, 'bitch really likes,'

And then before Kagome knew it she was sitting astride and staring down into Inuyasha's face. It was still in its newly changed state but Kagome wasn't scared any longer. Inuyasha's love for her was evident and he wasn't hurting her in the least.

Kagome knew what he wanted her to do and so fixing her legs properly she rode his cock. 'I can't take much of this,' she began to moan so loud she was certain the entire house could hear her. But she couldn't stop herself. And then she was on the edge, her body was shaking but she couldn't seem to go fast enough to throw herself over the edge. Inuyasha sensed her climax.

'I please bitch now,' His hands went to her back and pulled her down so that she lay atop him.

"Inu!" This slight adjustment made her clit rub into his hard body. It was amazing. Kagome's mouth went dry.

Inuyasha's hands grabbed her ass. He bent his legs and as he surged up into her, he used his hands to press her down on him.

"OHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha continued to fuck her like that until Kagome was so incoherent she sounded like she was speaking another language. Inuyasha's hard cock pumped and pumped and pumped and then he felt the walls of Kagome's sweet hole tighten. Her nails dug deeply into his shoulders and her back arched as her body shook and she screamed her climax.

Inuyasha's body couldn't take it any longer. All his passion, his fear and his love shot out of his cock and flooded her womb with three heavy loads. He collapsed- upon the bed- his mate utterly exhausted and shaking with involuntary spasms atop him.

Long minutes later, he pulled out of her and positioned her so that he could wrap his arms around her tiny body.

It was hours later when the sun came in through the window and Inuyasha woke up. His eyes had changed back to golden and there were no markings on his face. He turned to see Kagome naked and fast asleep with many claw marks on her skin.

'What did I do?' he frowned when he couldn't recall anything after he had told Kagome to go to bed. 'Did we… of course we did- that's obvious but why don't I remember?'

* * *

And that's this chapter. Everything's coming together piece by piece I can feel it. Yes, the jewel brought Takemaru back. Not the Takemaru from the time of the Great Dog Demon Inutaisho- Takemaru's descendent. I've got such great plans. I love that Sesshy has planned to get over his jealousy and help his brother who obviously- like Feudal Inuyasha- has a big role to play in this battle. This is what I've always wanted. I think after a while in the canon Sesshoumaru's battles with Inuyasha helped them both to realize their true potentials. And yes you may think Sesshy is completely OOC but I don't think so- you see Rumiko's Sesshoumaru is Feudal Sesshoumaru who retains all his cold cruel yet devilishly sexy ways and then there's my Sesshoumaru who is the descendent and he's a lot more open with his feelings and still devilishly sexy. So there are essentially 2 Sesshoumaru's Feudal and Modern. I love it.

Inuluver1990 goes to write yet another chapter!

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	265. Chapter 245: I Love You Regardless

Another chapter guys and I love this story regardless of what haters say. LOL. I'm using today's title in my comments. I just love the title. Sometimes it's so hard to find a good name for a chapter but this one came perfectly. Anyway reviews please. Thank you and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 245: I Love You Regardless

He got up and went to the window and stared out of it. When he looked down he saw the claw marks and frowned. He put his hands on the marks and saw they fit his. 'Did I do this?'

"Inuyasha?"

He turned and saw Kagome leaning up on her arm, her hair was tousled. She looked incredibly beautiful and his body reacted to the thought. Her eyes widened when she realized he was aroused.

"Morning," he said walking to her.

She stared at him and then a bright red blush came to his face. She was remembering last night and everything he had done to her… and how loud they had been. "G- Goodmorning," she greeted softly.

He was standing before her and he got a good look at her flushed skin. It was marked. His hand reached out to lightly trail one of his claws over a mark on her hip. "I'm sorry," he said. He didn't know what else to say. He knew only he could've scratched her up like that.

"Huh?" she blinked at him. "Oh these? They're nothing. I'm okay."

"I was really rough wasn't I?" he asked knowing that she was just trying to make him feel better.

"Well um… you know I like it that way," she laughed but it wasn't a full true laugh.

"Don't do that," he said gruffly. "I hurt you."

She shook her head fervently. "No! I'm not hurt! They're just scratches."

"You shouldn't have scratches!" he nearly yelled. "I lost control, didn't I?"

She sighed softly. "You- you don't remember?"

He dropped into a seated position on the floor and looked up at her. "I don't remember anything Kagome. Everything goes black after I told you to go to the room and wait for me."

'So he doesn't even remember what we did,' she thought sadly. 'And it was so amazing last night.' She grimaced.

'She's frowning, aw damn I hurt her badly. I'm so weak I couldn't even control myself. I'm trying to protect her from everything out there and I can't even protect her from myself and my lust.' his ears drooped. "I'm really sorry Kagome."

"Huh?" She gazed at him. "Inuyasha honestly I'm fine-"

"Tell me what I did," he said softly. "I want to know everything."

"Umm… well-"

"Don't flower it up!" He folded his arms.

"Okay well-" when she explained that he had attacked the jewel with a completely new move and had protected her valiantly from the jewel that pleased him greatly. But then she told him how he had looked different and growled at everyone.

"I growled at them?"

She nodded. "Yes, they were all worried but your father warned them that you were dangerous and that they should all leave you alone."

"Even my dad didn't try to… I don't know stop me- snap me out of whatever mind control I was under?"

"I don't think it was mind control," Kagome said. "It was like you were a demon like you father and brother,"

"I was like a demon?" He asked.

"Like a full demon," she told him. "It was kind of scary especially when you growled at them and then walked toward me but then you…"

"I what?" he asked nearly panicked.

She smiled softly. "You kissed me."

He blinked at her. "I- kissed you?"

She nodded. "Well you licked my face a bit-"

"I did what!"

She laughed. "I was afraid and was basically flinching when you came close but when you licked me- I calmed down and you kissed me."

"It calmed you down?"

"Yes," she smiled at him. "You kissed me for awhile but then you got annoyed with everyone in the background trying to figure out how to stop you from trying to hurt me."

"Did I?"

"You were so annoyed you lifted me up over your shoulder like a barbarian and locked us inside your room."

Inuyasha reddened. "In front of everyone?"

Kagome's face brightened a shade or two as well. "Yes- but it gets worst."

"Don't tell me-"

"When we got in the room you tore off my underclothes and just started to… make love to me." She paused for a moment as the memories flashed before her eyes, "I was very loud."

He blinked at her and then broke out into a fit of laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Kagome sputtered indignantly. "That was embarrassing!"

He apologized and cleared his throat. "We were loud?"

"Very," She nodded as her hands wrapped around the sheets. "But you didn't hurt me," she said. "You pleasured me in a way I never thought possible."

"It- it was that good?" he asked a little shocked.

"Yes," she rubbed her neck. "You were very… inventive."

His eyes widened.

"I think you took me in every position," she said softly. "I was completely exhausted and half asleep and you were still going at it."

Inuyasha's body responded again. "You mean I couldn't even let you sleep!"

She grinned. "You were very… horny." And then her grin faded. "I think you were also afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Yes, you see if you hadn't come in when you did and saved me from the jewel's attack- I think I'd be dead. You came so quickly, it was shocking."

Inuyasha was relieved. "I'm so glad you're okay," he said as he got up and sat beside her on the bed. "I don't know what I would've done if you died."

"You would've spent the rest of your life fighting the jewel and avenging my death," she told him simply with a smile.

"I'd die," he said honestly… openly. He couldn't hide his intense feelings for her.

"Inuyasha,"

He leaned over to kiss her sweetly. "I don't remember any of that but I'm happy I was able to protect you and unleash a new attack and I'm more than happy that I fucked you and you liked it a lot."

She blushed. "More than a lot," she said almost silently.

"But since I don't remember-" he got on top of her. "Do you think you can tell me how I had you so I can have you again?"

"R- right now?" She blinked at him. "The sun's up-"

"So- it's been a long night, they won't mind if we sleep in," he smirked at her.

"But we won't be sleeping-"

"That's right," he said as he licked her nose. "You don't mind do you? You said you were okay. I'll just check you over a bit."

She gulped. "Inuyasha-"

"You were so persistent that you were okay," he taunted. "Were you lying?"

"Okay okay! I'm sore," she confessed.

"Sore?" he stared at her.

"Where?"

"What do you mean where?" She pouted. "Everywhere."

He got up off her. "Even…"

"Yes," she nodded completely embarrassed. "You left nothing untouched. I won't be able to sit down properly for a month!"

He flushed at the thought. "Did I really-"

"Yes!" she growled and pushed him off the bed swiftly. "And worst is everyone in this house knows what we were doing!"

"Ow Kagome!" Inuyasha rubbed his head. "I bet everyone was doing the same thing except the kids."

She threw a pillow at him. "How am I going to face them!" she asked putting her hands to her face.

"Don't you mean we?" He asked as he watched her get off the bed in all her nude glory and go to his mirror.

"I can't leave this room- my gosh look at me! I- I look-"

Suddenly he was behind her his arms wrapped tightly about her waist. "You look amazing Kagome."

She felt his cock harden against her backside and memories of her bent over came flashing back to her. He was licking the back of her neck. "And don't worry," he said. "We'll face them together. From what you said, I know you didn't have a choice last night."

"Actually," she closed her eyes as he nipped her shoulder. "I had a choice."

He stopped. "What?"

Her eyes opened and she looked at him in the mirror. "I could've told you to stop and you would've."

He turned her to face him. "Then why-"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I didn't want you to."

"You gave herself to me even in that state?" his blood leapt in his veins.

"Of course I did," she stared up at him. "In the end, you're still my Inuyasha- no matter how you look. I love you regardless."

'She's wonderful,' he thought as he pulled her into him. "I love you," He confessed again. He had no problems confessing his love to her. She was his everything. "Damn I love you so much."

"Inuyasha- you're too tight- holding too tight!" she gasped.

He let her go. "Sorry."

She inhaled deeply. "What time is it?"

He looked out the window. "The sun's probably been up for 30minutes. Why?"

She tapped her chin and then looked at her finger. It was the same one she had cut on his sword, it was healed. "Think you can heal my scratches?" she asked.

"Uh yeah," he nodded and followed her back to the bed. When she laid down, he took her arm and began to lick the scratches he found. "Didn't these hurt?"

"I could hardly feel anything over your pounding Inuyasha."

"P- pounding?" He looked down at her tiny pussy.

"I'm very sore there," she said spreading her legs. "Think you can fix that?"

"Uh… I- I can try," he licked his lips before he bent to lick her… lips.

"Hmmm…." Kagome gripped the sheets. "I think we can spend two more hours in bed," she sighed.

He smirked up at her. "Anything you want," he said happy that she wasn't angry at him.

"Hmmm… do that some more," she said leaning up to rub his ears as he swirled his tongue around her most intimate spot. "Perfect."

"I'm glad you like it," he said.

"I love it Inuyasha," she confessed.

He smiled between her legs. "Are you feeling better down here?"

"Much,"

And then she was flipped onto her stomach and her ass in the air… again. "Inuyasha! What are you-"

Her eyes shot wide when she felt his tongue between her… cheeks. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. "Inuyasha! Not when you're coherent!"

He laughed. "But that's the best time. I wanna remember this-"

"And I wanted to forget!" she muttered.

He leaned over to see her face. His cock pushed up against her warm, sweet ass. "Why?"

"It is embarrassing." She told him.

"I think it's amazing," he whispered. "It takes a girl a whole lot of trust to let her boyfriend do that… don't you think?"

"But Yasha-"

He rubbed his hardness into her ass. "Didn't you say you were sore there as well?"

She bit into her lip. "But it's so kinky!"

He grinned. "Don't you like kinky sex?"

She growled at him and he laughed heartily. "Okay okay!" he said. "I'll leave your perfect ass alone, but you've got a few scratches there you mind if I dealt with those-"

"Between my cheeks are forbidden," she warned him.

"For now," he said lightly as he licked the scratches on her buttocks.

"You're so – so- horny!" she gasped when she felt one of his hands rub between her thighs.

"Only for you," he grinned at her. "You're so wet Kagome,"

"Thank you," she huffed.

"I want you,"

"Don't you always?"

He slapped her ass lightly and she yelped and spun away from him. "OWWWW! Why'd you do that?"

"You were being cheeky with me," he said as he grabbed her ankles and pulled her until they were around his waist and his cock was lined up with her throbbing pussy. "Now you want me?"

"No!" She huffed outraged. "How dare you spank me?"

"I thought you'd like it," he smirked. "You know since you like kinky sex-"

She leaned up to yank his hair but instead she ended up pushing her body onto his waiting cock and they both moaned.

"Damn Kagome if you wanted it all you had to do was ask," he groaned as he pressed her down into the bed and began to plunge gently. He was a lot more coherent and in control now so he could take his time and really savor her.

And savor her he did, for more than two hours. It was hitting 11 when he smelt breakfast cooking. He yawned loudly and looked at Kagome who was smiling in her sleep. He leaned down to kiss her cheek. They'd both slept for an hour after they had fucked two times. She stirred a bit but didn't wake, with a grin he got up and went to the window with his sword in his hand.

'Demons,' he frowned when he saw the sky darkened with black clouds and monstrous looking creatures. 'The jewel is definitely at work,' he thought and then he turned to look at Kagome. 'I will protect you Kagome. I vow it. That fucking jewel and those fucking demons won't hurt you. Not while I'm still breathing.'

* * *

And that's this one guys- I'm really loving these chapters. Goodness I love when Kagome says 'I love you regardless,' that's why I named the chapter that. We needed a good Inu/Kag only chapter and I think I delivered it well. Inuyasha's such a horny guy… not that I blame him of course… now if only I could find a guy like him. (Sighs) anyway next chapter coming up!

Inuluver1990 goes to write the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	266. Chapter 246: Kagome's Brilliant Deductio

**Another chapter my wonderful fans! Enjoy. I worked extremely hard on my holiday! Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 246: Kagome's Brilliant Deduction

When Inuyasha and Kagome came downstairs everyone was already seated and prepared to eat. Everyone seemed to freeze and stare at them. Kagome couldn't look at anyone only her feet.

"Morning," Inuyasha broke the silence. 'I won't let them embarrass Kagome- it's already difficult enough,'

"Um… good morning Inuyasha," his mother spoke.

"Morning," he muttered. 'Okay so Yusuke's throwing eye daggers at me, my dad's trying not to smirk and everyone else are…'

"Kagome are you okay?" Yusuke asked.

'I'm not ashamed about what happened last night. I might as well just face it,' She looked up and then nodded. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

Inutaisho had to pick up his drink to hide the fact that he desperately wanted to laugh. Inuyasha and Kagome were acting as if nothing had really happened last night when everyone had heard their… passion.

"If you're hurt in any way you can tell us," Saya said to her. "I'm sure Kaede could give you something for pain-"

She shook her head as she followed Inuyasha deeper into the room where everyone was seated eating. There wasn't enough space for everyone in the dining room so they were making a habit of taking meals in the living room. "I'm fine," she said as she sat down beside Inuyasha.

He grabbed a plate and took up everything she liked and handed it to her.

"Thank you,"

He nodded and took up a plate for himself. "Father when will we be training again?"

"I had planned an early session to train but thought against it when I realized everyone needed a break. We'll train after we hear what Kagura has to say about the book she's deciphering."

"I see we're changing the subject of last night," Myoga said slurping on his soup. "You two were very loud last night- I hardly got a wink of-"

Inutaisho hit him in his head.

"Taisho! Don't be violent at breakfast!" Izayoi admonished.

"Um sorry about that," Kagome said.

"It's hardly your fault Kagome," Her father said sternly. "You didn't ask to be manhandled- demonhandled."

Inuyasha looked at him. "Would you like me to apologize, sir?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why should you? You don't look remorseful about what you did to her," Yusuke said. "And Saya might not say anything but I won't stay quiet. We heard what you did to our daughter and we didn't like it."

"I see," Inuyasha said. "Well it's true. I don't look remorseful because I'm not."

Inutaisho picked up his drink again. His wife glared at him for his obvious amusement at the situation.

"To be honest, I don't even remember what I did last night," he confessed. "Kagome told me this morning."

"You- you don't remember?" Izayoi asked him a bit worried.

He shook his head. "Everything's blank from the moment I told Kagome to go to my room. Dad wanted to talk to me, after that everything's just black."

"Why am I not surprised," Yusuke frowned. "Somehow I knew it'd be this way."

"I don't blame you for being angry but what could anyone do?"

"If you were stronger and more controlled you probably wouldn't have done what you did." Yusuke flared up at him. "I know you and Kagome are together but under these changed circumstances you can't expect us not to rail at you for not being strong enough to control your animalistic lust!"

Inuyasha glared at him. "You know maybe you should've stopped me last night. Why didn't you?"

"I warned him against that course," Inutaisho interjected since his wife was poking him in his side- telling him to step in. "We weren't certain how you would react in that changed state but I knew you wouldn't hurt Kagome. She means too much to you. We're not certain why you changed the way you did- maybe it was your natural instinct that came out to protect Kagome when you sensed she was in danger we don't know but we intend to find out. Yusuke is right Inuyasha, you really must work on becoming stronger and more controlled."

Inuyasha nodded. "I know that," he said.

"And I think Kagome should sleep in a different room to be safe." Yusuke told them.

"You go too far," Inuyasha nearly shouted at him. Kagome put her hand on his shoulder as she took a spoonful of her rice.

"I'll remain in Inuyasha's room," she said simply as she picked up her soup and put it to her lips. "Inuyasha didn't hurt me in his changed state and he didn't hurt me when he was coherent this morning. There's no need to separate us-"

"Some of us would like to sleep-" Myoga got hit in his head again.

Kagome looked at him. "I doubt you heard us this morning,"

It was true.

'Kagome's practically telling us they had sex again,' Miroku thought. 'Go Inuyasha.'

'So brave Kagome,' Sango smiled in her drink.

"Point is, this isn't the time to worry about such small details," she said. "Right now there is a hoard of demons clouding the sky. We have much bigger problems to worry about right now. And what Inuyasha and I do at night or any part of the day is our business. I apologize for both of us if we were loud and if we can stop it we won't be so loud again.'

'Now she's practically telling us that they'll be having sex regularly,' Niroku thought. 'She's so open about their relationship.'

"Now Kagura I'm surprised you haven't said anything as yet for this morning maybe you can tell us about the book so that training may commence?" Kagome asked.

She had taken charge of the entire conversation now. Inuyasha was proud of the way she handled everything.

Kagura gave her a fanged smile. "The only reason I didn't say anything is because I was too caught up listening intently." She grinned. "It seems all human standards and propriety has been thrown out the window. Not that I mind- I hate being so proper all the time."

"You've never been proper," Sesshoumaru said.

She looked at him. "Exactly so I've had a hell of a time trying to be and now that things have changed I intend to contaminate you with my lack of decorum. You're so proper sometimes- the only time you're loose is when we're-."

She quieted when she saw the pointed look he gave her and then she laughed. "Okay okay I'll stop. Now pass me the pickles while I talk about the book."

He handed her the bowl of pickles. Everyone who hadn't gotten already knew they wouldn't have the chance to get anymore now that the obviously pregnant lady had the bowl.

"Okay so basically what I get from this book is this," she said. "And yes I will condense everything I've read because if I don't I'll be here for days."

They listened as she told them that the book was written by Naraku of the Feudal Era Times.

"Feudal Naraku was actually half demon. He wasn't born a half-demon he was created into one. He was a human bandit that was named Onigumo and had sustained such serious injuries that Feudal Era Priestess Kikyo had said he'd never move from the spot she had hidden him in a cave. She had been taking care of the man in secret- she felt pity for him and he began to yearn for her. It wasn't until he found out that the Shikon No Tama was in her possession that his thoughts turned evil and he wanted to possess the jewel and Priestess Kikyo. In order to do that, demons came to him and persuaded him to make an exchange. If he gave them his soul to devour he would use their mobility and strength to gain the jewel and Kikyo."

"Then what happened?" Mira asked. She was happy that her husband was better but she warned him that if he opened his wind tunnel again she would divorce him permanently.

"Well, when the demons took over his body any intentions of being with Kikyo faded into the background. He became the wicked hanyou named Naraku. This Naraku pitted Feudal Inuyasha and Priestess Kikyo against each other. He made them think that they had been betrayed by each other. He was the one that injured Priestess Kikyo so badly that all she could do was pin Feudal Inuyasha to a Sacred Tree called the Goshinboku or Tree of Ages. Then she died. Her final wish was that the jewel be burnt with her body. Once that happened the jewel dropped out of existence in that time."

Everyone was wrapped up in Kagura's storytelling and connecting all the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Now Naraku started penning this book during the fifty years that Feudal Inuyasha was pinned to the Tree of Ages. It talks about some of the other plots he had hatched. I can now tell the Houshi's how they got those wind voids in their hands." She said. "Okay so Miroku you are descended from Feudal Miroku a traveling monk. His grandfather I believe had been cursed by Naraku and every male child in your line was cursed to have the wind tunnel until Naraku was killed. Your ancestor's father died because of the windtunnel- it sucked him in."

Mira gasped at the thought. "Could- could that happen in this time as well?"

"I'm not sure," Kagura said. "All I know is that when Naraku was killed in the feudal times the windtunnel curse was broken and the Houshi line was continued. Now I can only assume that since the jewel is so powerful it can mix elements from the past and put them into the present. So if the jewel wants the Houshi's to be cursed with the windtunnels again they'll be cursed, and if it wants the Takahashi's to have their true demonic powers then so be it- but why it would give us all our ancestral powers is still a mystery to me. It would make more sense to leave us powerless so that we can't fight back or protect Kagome who could seal it away."

"Unless like I said yesterday the jewel's trying to tell us something," Kagome said. "It's not clear what but Kagura's right, why would the jewel make killing me so much harder than it could be?"

"Unless the jewel doesn't really want to kill you," Izayoi said the thought jumping into her head.

"Exactly!" Kagome said. "The jewel wants us to know about our past- it's past and maybe it wants us to destroy it for good and the only way to do that is if we have these powers since it's so powerful itself."

"That's an amazing deduction," Tomoyo nodded. "Is anyone writing all this down?"

"I am," Kaede said jotting down on a pad. "I thought it would be necessary to take notes. We'd never know when it would come in handy."

"Smart girl," Kagemaru grinned proudly at her. She rolled her eyes at him. He laughed lowly.

"All right then," Inutaisho said. "That seems to make the most sense. Now we'd have to find out what the jewel's past is, but let's let Kagura finish."

Kagura nodded and continued. "The book talks about many of the events that happened in the feudal era. Naraku was also the one that planned the assassination of almost the entire demon slayer clan," she said and then looked at Sango. "That would be your family. You are descended from a demon slayer who had a younger brother that was being manipulated by Naraku and had killed your entire clan while under Naraku's control. When your ancestor Demon Slayer Sango discovered who was really behind her clan's demise, she went in search of Naraku to kill him. She and her pet cat Kirara travelled with Hanyou Inuyasha who had been unsealed from the tree by Time Traveling Kagome. The Cursed Monk and a tiny fox demon named Shippo travelled with them as well."

"Fox demon?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh yes, so it seems your son is descended from a line of fox demons. They are very crafty creatures that use magic and fire to fight. They can shapeshift and stuff as well. Since your son has the blood of a demon in him then I can assume if he doesn't get it from you then he must get it from his mother's side."

"But the kid's a full demon," Inutaisho said. "Izayoi hadn't been sure but the moment I picked him up I realized it. The boy's a full demon."

"But he's my blood son," Yusuke protested.

Tomoyo threw an empty glass at Yusuke and all of a sudden Yusuke's hands lashed out and the cup turned to sand by the blue flames he emitted. "What the hell!" Yusuke stared at his hand.

"You have fox demon blood in you as well," Tomoyo said. "When you created your barrier around Kagome when we were at the Saimyosho yours was blue. It was strange to me."

"Are you saying I'm a demon?" Yusuke asked. "I look human."

"Undoubtedly since your grandmother's blood was of the great Midoriko's blood it's strong enough to give you the illusion of being human when you aren't. Fox demons are known for their illusions your blood's stopping you from realizing what you truly are."

Kagome looked at her own hands. "Can I do that then?" She asked.

They gazed at her.

"We aren't sure what you can do," Inutaisho said. "I'm starting to rethink that even you should train."

"No." Inuyasha spoke bluntly. "Kagome will be well protected, she doesn't need to-"

"But Inuyasha! Let's be sensible!" she said to him. "I don't want to be a sitting duck and besides if I'm the only one that can destroy the jewel I still need to harness my powers to do so."

He couldn't argue with that. "I'll destroy the jewel." He still said.

"For it to come back again in a couple hundred years and cause more mayhem?" She shouted at him. "We have to be smart about this. We can't burn it, seal it or wish for it to go away so we need a different strategy because even shattering it won't work!"

"And what's this different strategy?" He asked her completely hating the idea of her being in the big battle to come.

"When I find that out I will tell you," she told him. "Anyway, I will train as well and that's final. If you say anything more on that I'll S.I.T you."

Inuyasha grumbled. "How is it you can do that to me anyway?"

"Good question," She said and looked at Kagura. "Kagura can you tell us if you know about my ancestor being able to control Feudal Inuyasha's movements with a specific command like 'sit'?"

Inuyasha crashed to the ground. "Kagome!"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She exclaimed. "I didn't mean to say it!"

"Amazing," Myoga smirked. "So you can control him-"

"Makes me wonder now why she didn't use it last night," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome flustered and floundered for an explanation.

"Maybe she just want to get it on with Inuyasha-" Miroku laughed as Sango hit him for embarrassing their friend.

"Actually I forgot I could do it until just now," she explained.

"Likely story," Kagura laughed. "And yes I have something on that as well. It seems to me that Naraku was keeping watch on every single thing that was happening and was writing it all down."

"Could the jewel be the reason for that?" Sesshoumaru asked. "If the jewel was controlling Naraku from the very beginning I wouldn't be surprised that it had him write this book."

"Do you think the jewel could possibly see hundreds of years into the future and know that this book would come in handy to us?" Tomoyo wondered.

Kagome's eyes widened, "Then that would fit in with my theory of the jewel wanting us to know about the past!" she said actually loving how everything was fitting into her theory.

"Wait!" Izayoi said. "But wasn't the jewel burnt fifty years before Feudal Inuyasha was unsealed? And then there's the 500 years in the future after those 50 years when the jewel was reincarnated into time-traveling Kagome?"

They thought for a moment.

"I got it!" Miroku said a moment later. "Remember the jewel wasn't truly destroyed. It's always reincarnating itself. I don't doubt that even though the jewel had been burnt its essence still somehow lingered until the opportune time to reincarnate itself. That essence could've kept Naraku under the jewel's control until it was able to come back into the Feudal Times through time-traveling Kagome's body."

"This all seems redundant to me," Kagemaru spoke. "We have no legitimate proof that what we're saying is what truly happened. We could be completely off the mark. This is all speculation."

"Actually," Kagura said. "In this book Naraku confesses to feeling as if he's being controlled by the jewel even though it was burnt with Kikyo's body. For those 50 years he did things that would influence the lives of Houshi and Taijiya and other people that didn't even know about him. He came into their lives and disrupted them and why do that to people he didn't know? Simple, it's the jewel's plans. The jewel knew it would reincarnate itself so why not look forward to the future and have the man your manipulating write out all of your accomplishments?"

"So all those evil things Naraku did," Inuyasha began to connect, "It was the jewel's plans? To curse Miroku's family line? To make Sango's line nearly extinct? To kill Priestess Kikyo and seal Hanyou Inuyasha to a tree for 50 years?"

"I wouldn't put it past the jewel," Kagura said. "We all know that Naraku is just a pawn. The true evil is the Shikon No Tama. Once that jewel found a corrupt soul and an intelligent mind in Onigumo it persuaded demons to go to the immobile man. The jewel undoubtedly knew that Onigumo would allow them to take over his body. Once that was done the jewel had enough evil energy to control Naraku and feed off of him like a leech on a host."

"So wouldn't that make the true author of the book the Shikon No Tama?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Naraku would just be the vehicle to have it written but the thoughts would essentially belong to the jewel since you're saying that the jewel was only using Naraku."

"Brilliant," Kagura smiled at him. "That makes sense so the true author is the Shikon No Tama. I had wondered why there were stories of the great Inutaisho in here- it confused me because that would've meant Naraku had a personal association to The Great Pre-Feudal Dog Demon Inutaisho which didn't make sense."

"There are stories of the demon I'm reincarnated from?" Inutaisho queried.

"Yes," Kagura nodded. "And it goes like this…"

* * *

I finished this wonderful chapter. My oh me! (Yura of the hair lol) this is the 4th chapter I'm writing for the day and its 12:37am on a Sunday Night/Monday Morning. Not that I mind, I just can't seem to stop myself, my flow is on! I can't wait to post. Anyway on to the next chapter!

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	267. Chapter 247: Naraku's Dream

**This is the last chapter I'm posting for today so I hope you enjoyed all of them. I'd love some reviews guys! I may post again later on today but I think I've given you guys a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 247: Naraku's Dream

All the breakfast dishes were cleared up and in the pan before Kagura continued with the information she had acquired from the book. So far they knew that the true author of the book was the Shikon No Tama that had used Naraku to write it.

Kagome's theory was that the jewel had given them their ancestral powers because it wanted them to be able to destroy it and it had Naraku write the book because it knew that in the future they would have to know about what truly happened in the past so they could find out exactly how to destroy it.

They all seemed to like the theory because it put everything into perspective and made a lot of sense which was a miracle since so many things in life at the moment wasn't making any kind of sense.

"All right, this baby sure knows when to take a leak," Kagura said after she returned from the bathroom. She sat down boldly between Sesshoumaru's legs and held the ancient book and notes to her. "Now let's see the story of the great Inutaisho," she said. "So what happened was simple," she smiled. "The Great Inutaisho ruler of the western lands had banished his cheating mate for of course cheating on him for a demon that she claimed she loved. They had a son known as Lord Sesshoumaru who grew up under his father."

"It was during Inutaisho's travels to the Eastern lands that he saw Lady Izayoi for the first time. From that initial meeting, she warned him not to come after her openly because she had guards protecting her. He of course didn't care about the guards- they were of no match to him but he liked the thought of a secret, illicit affair with the beautiful, tender-hearted yet strong willed woman who had captured his heart. They continued in secret for many months and then she became pregnant for him. Her father was outraged by it and ordered the demon to be killed. Inutaisho however, wasn't around for her pregnancy because his lands were being attacked by demons. It was during the time when Lady Izayoi was in labor that Inutaisho had gotten into a fight with a demon named Ryukotsusei and was wounded gravely. He managed to seal the demon to a tree and ran off to be with Izayoi who he knew was in danger because she was bearing his child."

"Why was that a problem again?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well in the past demons and humans weren't supposed to mix," Kagura said.

Then Sango added, "I guess it's much like with black people and white people in the more recent past when they didn't mix and if they did well you know- racism and stuff."

"Okay then that makes sense," Inuyasha replied. "Continue."

She rolled her eyes at the order. "So Inutaisho even though he was injured very badly was going to save the woman he loved. He was warned by his advisor- a flea demon named Myoga-"

"I resent that," Myoga muttered.

"Who cares?" Kagura laughed at the man. "Myoga warned him that he'd die if he went into battle with the humans when he was still injured so badly but Inutaisho wouldn't hear it. He had to save her. While going to save her he saw his son for the last time and his son had asked to be given his father's two most powerful swords- Sounga and Tetsusaiga but his father just asked him if power all he cared about and if he had anything to protect. Lord Sesshoumaru told him no and his father outraged transformed into his true form- a massive dog demon and left to save Izayoi."

Inutaisho smirked as he looked at his oldest son, "So Sesshoumaru do you have anything to protect now?"

Sesshoumaru glared at him. "This is no time to indulge in ridiculousness, father. I'd think the answer to that question is obvious." Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagura and sideways at Kagemaru. Rin and the other children were told to play upstairs.

Kagura pleased at his answer leaned up to kiss his lips. "You're so sweet sometimes."

"Just get on with the story," He muttered feeling a little embarrassed at her open display of affection.

She grinned happily. "Just so you all know this Sesshoumaru is almost the complete opposite of Lord Sesshoumaru in many respects. Though that story can-"

"Never be told," Sesshoumaru interjected.

She pouted at him and then turned to everyone. "You'll have to read up on Lord Sesshoumaru yourselves." She told them and continued. "So as Inutaisho was racing toward the massive mansion in the eastern lands where Izayoi was in labor, Izayoi was visited by a soldier named Takemaru of Setsuna."

Inutaisho's façade changed and everyone noticed the dark mood Takemaru's name had brought over him.

"Taisho?"

He didn't look at his wife. "What did he do?"

Kagura cleared her throat. "Well, he confessed to have felt a deep connection with her but hated that she had allowed herself to fall in love with a demon. It was the night of the full moon when Takemaru took his spear and stabbed her through her stomach- killing her"

Izayoi felt tears come to her eyes. It was the same thing that had happened to her except she hadn't been in labor. Inutaisho took her hand in his knowing that it hurt to recall such memories.

"When Inutaisho arrived the pup was still alive- to be expected since the pup- was half-demon and wouldn't die so easily. Inutaisho used his Tenseiga to bring Izayoi back to life and during his battle with Takemaru he told Izayoi to name the pup Inuyasha and leave the burning mansion. She acknowledged the name and left only to watch the burning mansion collapse and kill the demon she had loved and the man she had once trusted. And that's the story of Inutaisho's demise. Inuyasha's mother died when he was still young but she had cared for him the best she could and tried to help him fit in with the other children."

"But he couldn't because he was half demon," Inuyasha said.

"Exactly. Life was hard for Inuyasha but he survived in the end," Kagura told them. "And now I remember that I didn't tell you why Kagome can use that word to control your movements. You see when time-traveling Kagome was pulled through her ancient well by Mrs. Centipede a demon that had an innate sense of the jewel, the demon bit the jewel from her body and Kagome had to run for protection. She ended up at the Goshinboku where Feudal Inuyasha had been sealed and he wasn't asleep any longer he was awake and he persuaded her to unseal him so that he could get rid of the demon before it killed her and the other villagers. When she released him, Inuyasha lived up to his word and killed the demon with his claws but then he turned his claws on Kagome and she ended up having to run away from him. He wanted her to hand over the jewel. So there was this old Priestess named Kaede- who was Priestess Kikyo's younger sister- she used a set of beads that Priestess Kikyo had turned into a subjugation necklace for Inuyasha to hold his spirit. When the beads went around his neck, Kagome was ordered to say a word to command him and she chose the word 'SIT'. Thus every time she used the word he would crash into the ground and be rendered immovable for a few minutes."

Inuyasha frowned at the thought of his ancestor actually attacking Kagome. He could never see himself doing such a thing. "I still don't get it. I don't have those beads around my neck."

"Maybe it's the same concept as when Priestess Kikyo had the jewel burnt with her body," Kagome said. "Maybe my ancestor didn't take the subjugation beads off of Inuyasha and when he died his body was burnt with the beads still on him and now many years later the beads are…"

"Inside of me?" Inuyasha gawked at her.

"Well to me, it's the most sensible conclusion," she said. "Maybe if you get an X-ray done we'll find it and probably have it removed if possible?"

"We'll think about that later, just cut it out with that word- say 'shit' or something." Inuyasha told her.

"Kagome?" Izayoi called her name.

"Sit Inuyasha," she said knowing that Izayoi didn't like them cursing.

Inuyasha crashed to the ground and groaned an apology.

"I think that's basically all about this book," Kagura concluded. "The only other thing would be that Naraku was being controlled but in the end all he really wanted was to be with Priestess Kikyo. Maybe the jewel kept telling him that if he did as he was told the jewel would grant his wish to have Kikyo. In the end, when Naraku had wished for her the jewel didn't grant it because the jewel never grants a person's wish. And so Naraku ended up being sealed in the jewel and when time-traveling Kagome wished for the jewel to be destroyed forever that jewel in that time really was destroyed forever but the essence of the jewel remained creating another reincarnation- the jewel we're facing today- the jewel that faced Yusuke's grandmother."

"To think," Saya sighed, "Feudal Naraku did all of that because he just wanted to be with Priestess Kikyo and now even in this time Naraku has done so many things- undoubtedly things he was controlled into doing- in order to get Kikyo but it still didn't work out. The girl's dead and Naraku's immobile. It's really quite sad that fate hasn't changed for the better in his case."

"Maybe he and Kikyo just aren't meant to be together," Inuyasha shrugged.

Kagome shook her head. "No. A man that loves that deeply only needs the right circumstances. Love's a gamble and if the timing isn't right you lose. I bet if given another chance Naraku will make things right and be with Kikyo once and for all."

Inuyasha snorted. "He just needs to stop being so weak and letting the jewel control him. Geez."

"I think we can all start heading to the backyard to start our training," Inutaisho said standing up. "The jewel is undoubtedly recovering from Inuyasha's second attack and by the look of the demons they are waiting for a command to move in on us. I think we can use a few of them as target practice. We'll more than likely have to kill them all before they kill us. Why not start early?"

"What about the barrier to erect around the city's boarder?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes we didn't deal with that situation," Inutaisho nodded. "Tomoyo you can handle that. I'm certain the city has been completely evacuated. Take whoever you need."

"The best places to set up the barrier would be at the radio towers in the East, West, North and South. That'll mean we need 4 people to go to the various spots- That'll be me, Niroku, Yusuke and Miroku."

They three guys nodded.

"We'll be back soon, this shouldn't take long," Tomoyo said as the four of them left the house and got into their cars. Each of them would go to one of the towers and erect a barrier. The barriers would need to be erected at the same time and strong enough to reach out and connect to each tower. It wouldn't be difficult.

Once they were gone, Inutaisho and the other men went to the backyard to start their training, while the women and children cleaned up and stayed safely inside.

* * *

Kagome had the choice to train as well considering she was the one who would have the most important job of sealing the jewel away but decided while the other women were cleaning the kitchen that she'd go up and secretly check on Naraku first. When she reached the attic with a bottle of water and a small bowl of soup and rice she went to him.

"Naraku?"

"I thought I told you to leave me be," he said. "I'm not hungry. I don't know why you're wasting your time helping me."

"Because Naraku," she scooped up some food onto her spoon. "I just can't leave you like this."

"I don't need your pity," he scowled at her.

"These are burn marks," she said finally able to analyze him. "Do you know how you got them?"

"No they just appeared." He told her. "Where's the food? Now that you've brought it you've made me want it."

"Good," she said feeding him a spoonful. "So you don't know where the burns came from."

"No," he took another bite. He was really hungry.

"Can you move anything?"

"Only my eyes," he said taking yet another bite of food and then drinking some water.

"I see," she frowned. 'He's immobile just as his ancestor was,'

"What are you thinking?" he asked noticing that she was strangely quiet.

"Just thinking of anything else to ask," she said. "Um… do you miss her?"

"I won't answer that"

"I'll take that as a yes," she replied. "Naraku honestly, I- I don't know how to say this in a tactful way but if you stay like this the jewel will find a way to use you again."

"I don't care," Naraku said honestly.

"Naraku think about it. You'll become the jewel's pawn again," She told him. "Do you want that to happen a third time?"

"I don't care what happens," he yawned. "My life is over so what's to care about?"

"You really believe that?" She frowned at him. "Naraku if you allow yourself to be used again- since you are aware that you're being used and if you allow it you'll no longer be able to claim ignorance. All fault for allowing the jewel to control you again will rest at your feet. The jewel wouldn't be at fault you would because you've allowed it."

Naraku sighed. "You realize I don't care about anything you're saying to me, don't you?" He asked. "I've always been an evil man even before the jewel penetrated my thoughts. I'm beyond redemption."

"Don't you want to see Kikyo again?"

He seemed to have frozen. His blue eyes clouded over. "I'll never see her again anyway."

"Don't be foolish," Kagome said. "You may have done some very evil things in your lifetime and your ancestors as well but in the end if you try to make things right you can still go to the place where Kikyo is."

"Hell?" He asked wryly.

"Um… does it matter?" Kagome asked. "If you love her wouldn't you want to spend eternity in hell with her?"

"The thought has merit but when I die I'll be the one in hell and I'll be looking up at her in heaven and she'll be as unreachable to me as she always was, even more so" he said.

"That's why I'm telling you to make things right," she explained. "If you do that and you um… repent I suppose for all your evil you can still be redeemed and be with Kikyo."

"She wouldn't want me even if I were to listen to you," Naraku closed his eyes. "She's never wanted me."

"All your timing has been off," Kagome explained to him. "Love's a gamble and if you miss the timing you lose," she said.

"And I've lost how many times now? Twice?"

"I… suppose so," Kagome nodded. "But you know three could be your lucky number."

"You really are quite foolish aren't you?" he asked opening his eyes to glance at her. "Even if I could make things right I wouldn't know how."

"Well I believe the jewel will be coming back for you," Kagome explained. "I haven't told anyone my suspicions about that but that's what I believe."

"And why would the jewel want to come back for me?" He asked. "My body's worthless."

"With the jewel's powers your body can have its full strength back- all you'll have to do agree to the jewel's terms which would be letting the jewel use you. But to make things right this time around you can't let the jewel use you."

"You should've killed me if you didn't want the jewel to use me," Naraku said simply. "It's common sense."

"I- I couldn't have that happen to you especially knowing how the jewel has manipulated you."

"More pity," he sighed. "Just what I need,"

"Listen if you don't allow the jewel to use you then it won't be strong enough to defeat us. With you it could stand a chance in doing so and I don't want that."

"Why?"

"Because that'll mean Inuyasha and everyone else will have to fight a lot harder, some can end up dead and they're all really close to me. I don't want that." She explained.

"You love them all," he deduced.

"I do," she said honestly.

"And you want to help me be with Kikyo in the afterlife?" He asked.

"If it's possible and I do think it is," her voice came out soft. "If you do things right this time then the jewel will never be able to manipulate you again. You'll be able to be with Kikyo."

"Let me tell you something," he said.

"W- what is it?"

"I had a dream last night," he began to recall. "I was led by a woman to a garden where another woman sat in the garden wondering how to get rid of a weed."

"A weed?"

"You know those plants that suck the nutrients out of the soul and stop other plants from flourishing?"

"I know what a weed is," she murmured. "I did Biology in school you know."

"So the woman in the garden was trying to get rid of the weed and she cut the head off one day, the next day the head was back and she burnt it but the next day the weed had grown back again. She locked it away from sunshine but it still thrived while killing off the other beautiful flowers."

"What'd she do?" Kagome asked not really interested in the strange story.

"She became tired and pulled the weed up from its roots. The weed never grew back." Naraku told her.

"O- kay," she said rubbing her temple. "What does this story mean?"

"I'm not sure it has a meaning," he yawned. "But the lady who had lead me to the garden told me in the end to 'Go Back To The Source'," Naraku recalled. "I don't know what that's supposed to be. I thought maybe you'd have something on it."

"Um… give me some time to think about it and I'll come back to tell you what I've come up with."

"I don't necessarily care," he said. "It was just a strange dream."

She nodded. "Anyway, just remember what I told you about not being persuaded by the jewel again."

"I told you I wasn't listening to all that,"

She began to walk away. "You plan well Naraku but your lie terribly."

And then she left the attic. Naraku closed his eyes. 'Foolish woman, as if I intend to follow her commands. I have my own plans.'

* * *

That's that! (Sighs) now no one can say I didn't work hard during my holiday! I had fun writing these chapters- I actually wrote 7 1/2 but yeah I may only post these today. I hope you liked your surprise. Who would've thought I'd post 5 chapters! I hope I didn't miss out anything. LOL please review!

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	268. Chapter 248: Izayoi's Interpretation

I just had to post this one. I couldn't resist.

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 248: Izayoi's Interpretation

Inuyasha pulled out his sword and stared at it. 'There has to be a way to get this thing to transform,' he thought. 'So what did I do each time it transformed?'

His mind went back to the first time he had used the sword. The jewel had been escaping from the Saimyosho and he couldn't let it go without at least trying to stop it- so he pulled the sword out of its sheath and aimed the sword at the jewel. A massive burst of energy called the Windscar came out of the sword.

'I have to know what the key is to unlock that power,' he frowned. 'At dinner, I thought about Kagome and how I could protect her with the sword and it transformed- but is that the key to it? And I don't remember how I transformed it last night when the jewel had tried to harm Kagome but from what Kagome said I used the sword to protect her. So maybe- maybe me having something to protect is the key to unleashing the sword's powers.'

"Inuyasha, what are you doing? You should be training like everyone else," His father came to him.

"I was just thinking about how to unleash the sword's powers," He said. "It seems that there's a connection between me protecting Kagome and the sword transforming."

"Well then that would fit into the scheme of things," Inutaisho nodded. "Remember The Great Dog Demon Inutaisho asked his son Sesshoumaru if he had someone to protect when his son asked him for his two swords. But he didn't and so his son couldn't wield the Tetsusaiga. Inutaisho used the sword to protect the woman he loved so you doing the same would be the key to unleashing the sword's powers."

"All right then," Inuyasha closed his eyes and thoughts of Kagome and what she meant to him flooded his mind. Thoughts of her being hurt and in pain and how he would be able to prevent such things if he was using the sword came to him and suddenly the sword transformed in his hand. "I did it," Inuyasha said opening his eyes.

"You'll have to learn how to transform your sword at will," Inutaisho told him. "Work on that and move on."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said. 'So my desire to protect Kagome is what unleashes the sword's powers. Transforming at will won't be difficult anymore now that I know the secret behind it.'

Sesshoumaru kept watchful eyes on the demons in the sky. They weren't attacking, they were just loitering about. 'The jewel is up to something,' he thought as he pulled out his Tenseiga.

"Father," Sesshoumaru heard him approaching.

"Your senses are extraordinary," His father commented.

"Is there something you need?" He asked as he turned to look at his father.

"No, you just seemed a bit changed this morning. I suppose a good fuck or two could change a dog's attitude considerably."

"If you think so," Sesshoumaru replied. 'If he thinks me fucking Kagura is the only thing that put me in a better mood I'll allow him to think that,'

"Of course a good fuck coupled with a few words of wisdom is even better," Inutaisho smirked. "Did Kagura let you read her notes? No- I shouldn't ask that. You know the stories behind the demon you take after and it's such that you'd rather it not be discussed openly. I wonder what you found out."

"The book and Kagura are inside Father," Sesshoumaru informed him. "If you'd like to know they're in there."

"I notice you're attempting to use your sword, you must be pleased by what you found out about it."

"I've learnt of an interesting capability," he confessed.

"So you're not jealous of your brother any longer?"

"Jealousy is for the weak father and weak I am not," He said sternly. "I spoke the truth yesterday. Inuyasha is a half-demon and therefore his blood-"

Suddenly a massive blast shot through the sky and a great number of demons were hit and killed. Remnants of their bodies began to drop from the sky. Inutaisho looked at Inuyasha.

"Well done," He said. "But now you've probably angered them."

"I think the only way I'll get better is if I actually have opponents. Why not them?" Inuyasha asked as hundreds of demons began to attack.

"Just don't die you're mother will kill me," Inutaisho smirked as Inuyasha continued practicing his newfound powers, then he turned to Sesshoumaru. "His blood could be a bit of an issue in terms of the amount of power and strength he possesses but I doubt it. He's becoming stronger and stronger by the minute-"

Inuyasha unleashed a different attack. It was the attack he used last night on the jewel.

"See what I tell you? Now he's using another attack already." Inutaisho smirked with pride. "Fate has destined Inuyasha to work harder than the rest and to overcome the setbacks his blood may have. Undoubtedly since the past is repeating itself in certain aspects Inuyasha will have a lot of work cut out for him. Basically he and Kagome are the stars of this battle. We're only here to assist them. We need to clear the path for them and help make them both stronger in the process by imparting wisdom and helping them to realize their true strengths. So Sesshoumaru- are you listening to me?"

"Of course I am father," Sesshoumaru said staring at Inuyasha as he jumped into the air. "Inuyasha's technique is very… reckless. He just dives into the fight without a strategy."

Inutaisho grinned. "I'm pretty fond of that recklessness he must get it from me. Your blood mother is more of a strategist so I'm not surprised you'd think before you attack."

"It's a foolish mode of attack," Sesshoumaru responded bluntly.

"Maybe but this obviously works for him," Inutaisho said. "He's utilizes pure strength and instincts not brains."

"I suggest you talk to him about that before he gets himself killed and Izayoi hates you forever."

Inutaisho laughed. "She won't hate me forever. She'll kill me." And then Inutaisho walked off toward Inuyasha.

Kagemaru had also joined in to help Inuyasha fight the demons and Inutaisho was pleased to see how well he handled his sword. 'He must get it from his father,' he thought. Then Kagemaru let loose massive whirlwinds that had numerous whips of light woven into them. That attack shredded and tore numerous demons apart.

'The combination of a wind sorceress and a powerful Inuyokai is quite an astounding one,' he thought. 'Now time for me to get into this battle,' he said as he used his claws to slice through scores of demons. He didn't have to waste his energy using his sword on such weak demons.

* * *

The children were still playing upstairs as Izayoi, Mira and Saya were cleaning up the kitchen and the living room. Kaede, Noriko and Sango were cleaning up the bedrooms. No one seemed to have noticed Kagome was missing. Kagura was lounging in a chair still reading the ancient book. She confessed that she just couldn't put it down.

"I don't know why," she said. "It's just mind boggling how many things about the past that we aren't aware of. The heads of the nation really did us an injustice by withholding such information. And now look what's happening."

"I agree," Mira nodded. "If we had known about the past there's a possibility that we could've found a way to prevent all of this."

"But honestly," Izayoi spoke, "Would we honestly have believed the existence of demons and stuff?"

They looked at each other and then Saya shook her head. "I never believed in things like this. It's only until now that I'm starting to see the reality of it all. To think, Yusuke has demon blood in his veins. His mother must've been a demon and then there is Tori- she would've been a demon as well to produce Shippo who is also a demon- though it's all so complicated. Yusuke's grandmother was human albeit descended from an ancient priestess but still human and so was his father. So there's still quite a bit of human in him and Shippo would probably be three-fourths of a demon and a quarter human."

"And then there's my husband and Miroku who have inherited those horrid wind voids in their hands," Mira shook her head in dismay. "Just hearing they could be killed by them is a nightmare."

"Well there's a possibility they won't die that way so it's not as shocking as finding out your husband is reincarnated from the Greatest Dog Demon that has ever lived and he's named after him. And then your sons are reincarnated from- and-" she held her head. "It's all so very scary but…" she smiled softly. "I can't help myself from loving them even more. I'm not afraid of them even though I know they have these powers and they could hurt me. But I've spent so much time with them through the years on a personal basis that I just know they'd never harm me. I'm safe."

The three women smiled, and Kagura joined the conversation. "We all are."

Then Izayoi got up. "I'm just going to gather up all the dirty laundry to wash," she said. "I'm seriously behind in washing."

"We can help," Saya said.

"All right. I'll start with me and Inutaisho's room." Izayoi headed up the stairs towards her room when she saw Kagome. 'She's coming from the attic?' Izayoi frowned. 'But Naraku's in there… what in the world could she have possibly be doing in there? I'll just have to find out.'

* * *

Kagome exited the attic and bee-lined for Inuyasha's room. She didn't want anyone to know she was secretly speaking to Naraku especially not Inuyasha- he'd shout at her mercilessly for getting so close to the man who had threatened her life. But there was no way that Kagome could leave him alone. She was sure that he knew something that could help them defeat the jewel. She had also wanted to help him because in truth, she really did pity him.

'I don't know how I know,' she thought. 'But the jewel will definitely come after Naraku again- especially since it's been weakened again. I can still feel it's presence but it's faint.'

"Kagome?"

Jumping in shock, she turned and saw Inuyasha's mother. "Oh Mrs. Takahashi, it's you."

She closed the door behind her. "Kagome, we need to talk."

Kagome sat down on the bed and looked at her. "Is it about Inuyasha and I?" she asked. "Because honestly he didn't hurt me at all. I'm-"

"No it's not about your relationship with Inuyasha," Izayoi said. "It's about Naraku."

"N- Naraku?" Kagome looked away from her. "What could you want to know about him?"

"I just want to know what you were doing in the attic." She said sternly. "You know the attic is off limits. I thought you were with Sango or outside."

Kagome shook her head.

"Why? Why would you go up there with that dangerous man?" Izayoi questioned.

"I- I just wanted to talk to him," she said softly. "I think there are things he knows that could help us defeat the jewel once and for all."

"Really?" Izayoi's indigo eyes stared intently at her.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, you see no one's even trying to find out what he could know so I just thought I'd find out for myself and if he said anything of use then I'd be able to impart the information I gathered."

"And the dishes?" Izayoi pointed to the bowl on Inuyasha's bureau.

"Well I couldn't let him starve," Kagome explained. "Food for information you know."

"Going to him was very dangerous," she said. "What would we do if he had hurt you while you were in there?"

Kagome inhaled deeply. The possibility of him harming her had come to her but when she saw him she knew there was no way he could even touch her. "He's immobile," Kagome said.

"Oh don't give me that," Izayoi said sternly. "Him being immobile could be a ruse so that we could let our guards down."

"No," Kagome responded quickly. "He really can't move. His body is covered with burns."

"Burns?" Izayoi's gazed speculatively. "But when you brought him here-"

"I know. It must be the effect of the jewel," Kagome told her. "He's completely burnt all over and he looks to be in pain. He can talk but his voice is raspy. I think he's dying."

Izayoi frowned. She didn't like the thought of housing a dying man in her attic. "So you were hoping to find out information from him?"

"Exactly,"

"Then why didn't you take anyone with you?" She asked. "At least for your protection?"

"Well I took Sango the first time-"

"The first time!" Izayoi exclaimed. "How many times have you been secretly seeing him?"

Kagome grimaced. "You're making it sound like I'm cheating on Inuyasha."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about young lady!"

"This is only the second time," she confessed with a sigh. "But the first time, I managed to get him to talk when Sango went for a flashlight. He stopped talking the moment Sango had come back so I think he'll only talk to me if I'm alone."

"That's still not a good reason to go and see such a dangerous man by yourself!" Izayoi admonished. "We all know that the blood of a bandit and an evil half-demon runs in his veins."

"I know but I didn't think I was in too much danger," she said. "I only fed him and gave him something to drink and he talked to me. He never said anything disturbing and he didn't try to touch me or harm me in anyway. He just kept staring at Kikyo's ashes."

Izayoi sighed. "I don't want you to go to him again," she said. "At least not unless you take Inuyasha with you."

"I don't think I'll need to go to him again," Kagome told her.

"Does that mean you found out useful information?"

Kagome shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure." She went to Inuyasha's desk and pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper. "Today when I spoke to Naraku he told me about a strange dream he had."

"A dream?"

"Yes," and then she told Izayoi about the dream. "I don't know what kind of significance it has but what struck me was when he said 'Go Back To The Source'. That has my mind running around a mile a minute. I'm trying to connect it all and I think I have it but I'm not entirely sure."

Izayoi tapped her chin and then went towards Inuyasha's window. She opened it to let some fresh air in and then she saw the claw marks from when Inuyasha had jumped out of the window to attack the jewel. She rubbed her hand gently on the grooves. "That dream does strike me as very strange but maybe I can help with that. I do a bit of gardening so I understand exactly what has happened."

"Okay," Kagome said turning to her. She had her pencil poised to write anything that came to her.

Izayoi was leaning up against the large window, her hip on the grooves, her hair exposed to the outside world. "So he's lead to a garden by a woman and there's another woman in the garden."

"Yes."

"And the woman in the garden is trying to get rid of a weed but no matter how many methods she's tried- cutting, burning and depriving it of sunlight the weed continued to grow and suck out all the nutrients in the soil. By doing that all the beautiful plants began to die."

"Exactly."

"And then when she got tired of it, she decided to just pull the entire weed out and it didn't grow back and the garden flourished again."

Kagome nodded.

"If we're looking for a connection between Naraku's strange dream and the events that are happening I'd say that the weed represents the Shikon No Tama." Izayoi said. "For hundreds and hundreds of years our ancestors have tried to rid the world of the jewel- it was shattered, burnt, sealed away and wished on to disappear forever but it kept coming back every single time. The reason for that is simple- if you don't pull a weed out by its roots it will continue to grow- however a person that doesn't know that fact will try various methods and discover that there's only one good way to get rid of a weed and it's to pluck it out of the soil leaving nothing behind."

"I see," Kagome was writing furiously. Everything was becoming clearer.

"In our case, we knew nothing about the past and therefore we didn't know the root of the problem. But now we know that the root lies in the past and in order to permanently destroy the jewel we must go back to the past."

Kagome blinked at her deduction. "Go back? You mean like- time travel?"

Izayoi shrugged. "I'm not precisely sure," she sighed. "But I suppose that's the best answer. The person you're descended from was known as a Time-Traveling Priestess, her blood runs in your veins and therefore maybe you can-"

"Travel back in time?" Kagome's eyes widened at the thought.

Izayoi put a hand to her head and laughed lightly. "This concept is really crazy but right now it's the most sensible course of action that I know."

"Amazing," Kagome smiled brightly. "Absolutely brilliant! So now all we have to do is find out if there really is a way to go back through time and if so then we'll be ready to go back and face the jewel."

"Now Kagome," Izayoi said quickly. "We should discuss this with everyone."

"I know!" Kagome said getting up and heading toward the door.

Izayoi smiled. "We'll have to tell everyone that you've been secretly going to see Naraku."

Kagome shrugged. "I don't mind anymore," she said happily. "I believe we've discovered a way to stop the jewel once and for all. Now I'm going to go out there and call everyone inside to talk about this! I'm sure grandfather or Kagura can tell us if it's possible for me to travel back in time."

"All right I'm coming with-"

Suddenly two arms reached in through the window and pulled Izayoi through it. Izayoi couldn't even scream because the man clapped a hand over her mouth.

"MRS. TAKAHASHI!" Kagome screamed as she ran to the window and saw Izayoi being carried off by a man riding on the back of a massive demon. "OH NO!" Kagome sprinted down the stairs screaming. "HELP! INUYASHA! MR. TAKAHASHI!" She burst through the door to the back yard and saw Inuyasha and everyone else fighting the hoard of demons.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome's scream erupted loudly.

* * *

THAT'S ALL! (Sighs) I don't think I'll post any more today. This is already the 6th chapter I posted. Hope you enjoyed!

Inuluver1990 goes to write yet another chapter!

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	269. Chapter 249: By Your Side

I got good news everybody! I got a new laptop, new flashdrive, new printer and new laptop bag! Oh and I'm on the final chapter of the story!

Anyway, I decided to post even though I'm not finished yet. I just… I miss you guys soooooo much! So yeah please enjoy and reviews are welcome!

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 249: By Your Side

"MRS. TAKAHASHI!" Kagome screamed as she ran to the window and saw Izayoi being carried off by a man riding on the back of a massive demon. "Oh No!" Kagome sprinted down the stairs screaming. "HELP! INUYASHA! MR. TAKAHASHI!" She burst through the door to the back yard and saw Inuyasha and everyone else fighting the hoard of demons.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome's scream erupted loudly.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whirled around. "Get back inside! Can't you see we're busy?"

"BUT YOUR MOTHER'S BEEN TAKEN!" Kagome screamed at him.

"WHAT!" Inutaisho pulled out Sounga. "Everyone out of the way!"

Once they moved, Inutaisho pointed the tip of his sword in the air and began to spin it in a large circle. A red ball of energy formed and wind began to swirl around it creating a massive tornado.

"DRAGON TWISTER!" Inutaisho's attack released from the sword and every demon there and even those miles behind were destroyed. Then Inutaisho moved swiftly to Kagome.

"Where's Izayoi?" He asked Kagome.

Kagome had tears draining down her face as Inuyasha and the others came to her. "We- we were in Inuyasha's room- just talking when all of a sudden some strange guy on a demon grabbed her and pulled her out the window."

Inutaisho jumped up onto the roof and looked out. He couldn't see Izayoi or the man riding on a demon but he could sense her fear. 'Izayoi,' From the roof he shouted, "I'm going after Izayoi!" And then leapt into the air, suddenly transforming into a gigantic dog demon and racing through the clouds. 'I'm coming Izayoi.'

'Father becomes even more fearsome when his wife's in danger.' Sesshoumaru thought. 'Whoever kidnapped her will have hell to pay.'

"Kagome," Inuyasha pulled her into his arms. "It's okay, it's not your fault this happened. I'm going to go with dad and bring mother back."

"I suggest you hurry and let's go Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said and then looked at his son who seemed more than prepared to follow. "You will stay here."

"WHAT!" Kagemaru protested. "What do you mean I'll stay here? That's not fair! I wanna come to."

"With Tomoyo and the others gone to create the barriers, the women and children will be left behind and unprotected," Sesshoumaru told him. "I shouldn't have to explain this to you. The only reason I'm telling you to stay is because with the rest of us gone, no one will be here and the jewel will use that to its advantage."

Kagemaru understood. "All right then I'll stay."

"Take everyone and go into one of the rooms. Keep it protected until we or Tomoyo and the others return." Then he turned to Inuyasha who was arguing with Kagome. "Inuyasha if you're coming we leave now."

* * *

Takemaru hopped off of the demon when he reached a clearing in the forest. In his arms was an unconscious Izayoi.

'She's just as I remember her,' he thought as he rested her down on the ground. His hand cupped her face and he rubbed her porcelain cheek with the pad of his thumb. 'Inutaisho will kill me again for this but… I just had to see her one last time. I need to apologize for what I did- atone for my sins.'

Izayoi's face began to show signs of waking up. He moved his hand from her face and smoothed a strand of long black hair to the back of her ear. Her indigo eyes opened.

"Hmm?" she squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light and her vision cleared. "Where am I?" She sat up.

"You're safe,"

Izayoi's head snapped to the side and she saw a familiar face standing up just a short distance away.

"Wh- who are you?" she asked as she scrambled up to her feet. Her dress was torn and tattered.

"You do not remember me?" He asked softly. "Maybe I should come closer."

He took a step forward.

'I know this man,' Izayoi thought. 'Yes, he's familiar to me but… I don't know how.' She took a step back. "I'm sorry but I don't know you."

"I suppose you would forget the man who hurt you 18 years ago." He said. "I just didn't think I'd be so utterly forgettable."

"18 years ago?" She frowned. "But-" she paused as the name came to her. 'Takemaru!'

Her eyes shot wide and in fear she stumbled backwards. "No! Stay away from me! This can't be!"

He stared at her. "Izayoi- I see you recall who I am."

"You're dead."

"I was," he said. "But now I'm back."

* * *

"KAGOME! DAMN IT! YOU'RE STAYING HERE!" Inuyasha shouted at her as he sheathed his sword.

"But Inuyasha listen to me!" She said tugging on his red shirt. "If I stay the jewel will come here and harm everyone else!"

Inuyasha stopped. Kagome was right.

"Inuyasha bring Kagome," Sesshoumaru said leaping up onto the roof.

"You stay out of this!" Inuyasha growled at him.

"Inuyasha be reasonable!" Kagome shouted at him. "It's a lot safer for all the others and me if I go with you."

Inuyasha knew that what she was saying made sense but… "I don't want you out there with me because you can get hurt- who knows what could happen?"

"Inuyasha! We know about history," She said. "When Feudal Inuyasha tried to do things on his own without the time-traveling priestess, he didn't fight at his ultimate best. She asked to stay by his side and together they overcame all the obstacles they faced. It wasn't easy I'm sure but in the end they did it! She was his strength Inuyasha," Kagome told him as she rested her head upon his back. "Let me be yours."

"Kagome-"

"Inuyasha, I don't know what I can do but please, let me just stay by your side. That's all I ask. Let me stay with you Inuyasha, forever by your side."

Inuyasha looked upward at the sky and groaned. Kagome always knew what buttons to press. She knew she had won against him- again.

"Fine," He said as he bent so she could get onto his back. "Let's go then."

"Yes!" Kagome jumped onto his back and he stood up straight. Then he looked at Kagemaru. "We're entrusting you to keep everyone safe, think you can handle that kid?"

"Damn right I can," Kagemaru smirked at him. "And I'm not a kid- I'm only 3 years younger than you!"

"Whatever," Inuyasha prepared to jump.

"KAGOME!" Saya shouted and ran to her with a bow and arrow. "Here, take these."

"A bow and arrow?" Kagome took them from her. "What for?"

"Our ancestor was the reincarnation of a strong and powerful priestess- two strong and powerful priestesses to be exact." She said. "Surely you've inherited her archery skills. Take those to protect yourself. You don't want to be too much of a burden on Inuyasha and the others."

Kagome nodded and strapped the arrow case to her back. "Thanks mom."

Her mother kissed her cheek.

"Can we go now?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. Sesshoumaru had already gone ahead.

"Yes," Kagome said and then Inuyasha jumped into the air.

"YOU TWO BE SAFE!" Saya said to them.

When they were gone Kagemaru looked at everyone left and said, "All right so dad left me in charge. We have to find a room with a good lookout and stay in there until they or Mr. Higurashi returns."

"I think Inuyasha's room has the best view," Kagura told them. "Let's relocate there."

And so they all headed to Inuyasha's room to wait for Tomoyo and the others to return and Izayoi to be brought back.

* * *

The Shikon No Tama arrived at the Takahashi household with hundreds of demons in tow. 'Job well done Takemaru Setsuna,' it thought. 'At least the most dangerous threats to my well-being are gone.'

Then it noticed that Kagome wasn't in the room where everyone else was. 'So they decided to take Midoriko's descendant? How intelligent of them. If they were to leave her I would've killed her and everyone there.'

'Now let's see,' the jewel looked deeper into the house. 'They left Sesshoumaru's pup to guard the fort. Clever. No matter. My barriers are still the strongest weapon in my arsenal. I think I'll keep them caged in that room for a while as I go to see about my host.'

And then the jewel glowed darkly.

Takemaru stared at her. "Izayoi- I see you recall who I am."

"You're dead."

"I was," he said. "But now I'm back."

"Why?" she asked as she continued to put distance between them.

"I would say that I don't really know but that'd be a lie," he told her. "Izayoi, I was given the chance to come back and atone for my sins."

"Atone?" she stared at him puzzled. "What do you mean? Who brought you back?"

"It was a jewel,"

"The Shikon No Tama," Izayoi stopped moving when she backed up into a tree.

"I don't know what it was named," He said. "But it brought me back."

"The jewel's using you," she told him. "Takemaru whatever it has persuaded you to do you mustn't do it. You must fight the jewel."

He stared. "I'm sorry Izayoi," he said. "I've already done as it has asked."

She swallowed. "What?"

"The jewel wanted me to create a big enough diversion so that it could do something else,"

"Something else like what?" She asked her mind running a mile a minute at what the jewel could possibly be planning again.

"I was to kidnap you so that your husband and sons would leave the Takahashi household."

"Leave my home?" Izayoi thought for a moment. "That must mean the jewel expects Kagome to be left there so that when Inutaisho and my sons come she won't have anyone there to truly protect her. Tomoyo and the others haven't arrived back at home as yet- I'm sure of it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," He told her honestly. "All I know is that I've done what the jewel has asked."

Her indigo eyes flashed. "And what did you ask for?"

He blinked. "I already told you," he said. "I merely want to atone for my sins."

Her eyes narrowed. "You mean apologize for trying to kill me while I was pregnant?"

Takemaru looked down at his feet in a guilty gesture. "Yes- both times."

"B- both times?"

* * *

Kagemaru began to growl as he unsheathed his sword.

"Kagemaru?" Kaede called his name.

"I sense an evil presence," He said. "Everyone stay back."

"As if," his mother replied pulling out her large fan. "I can still open a can of whoop ass in my state."

Kagemaru stared at her. "Uh father left me so that you wouldn't have to open up a can of anything-"

"It's the jewel," Saya said.

"Mrs. Higurashi?" Sango went to sit beside her. "You can sense it?"

"A little bit," she nodded her head. "It's probably because of my inherited priestess abilities."

"What's the jewel doing?" Mira asked.

"It's- it's approaching." Her forehead creased and then she got up and went to the window. "I can feel its presence becoming stronger and stronger."

She looked out and saw the jewel. Then she pointed. "It's there!"

Kagemaru went to the window. It was closed. He put his hands on the sill ready to open it and ask the jewel what the hell it wanted when suddenly a shock went straight through his body and flew backwards.

"Kagemaru!" Kaede went to him. "What happened?"

"Shit!" Kagemaru looked at his hand and saw the burn marks.

"No one touch the perimeters of the room," Saya said when she saw a black aura. "The jewel has us surrounded by a barrier."

Kagemaru got up and balling his fists. "What is that jewel planning?"

Sango had gotten up and went to Kagome's desk when she saw a paper with Kagome's handwriting. 'So that's what Kagome was doing. The jewel's after Naraku' she thought. "It makes sense now; the jewel has made certain that all who possess a major threat to it are not around so that it can bar us in and have access to Naraku."

They all looked at her.

"The jewel is weak," Sango continued. "It undoubtedly needs a body to restore its negative energy especially since everyone in the city has been evacuated and barriers are going up to prevent it from accessing the evil in their hearts."

"Naraku," Kagemaru growled. "Damn it! We should've killed him when we had the chance."

* * *

"Both times?" Izayoi stared at him speculatively.

"The first time wasn't really me- it was my ancestor I suppose," He said. "There are these memories I have now- memories of a distant past where my ancestor was a general in a human army. He thought he was trying to save you from a demon- he put a spear through your ancestor's chest when she was in labour with her child. He killed her and her demon lover killed him."

"And died in a fire," she concluded.

"Yes," he nodded. "So you know of that part of the ancient past?"

"I do," she said. "Life is repeating itself- not a complete repetition but there are strong similarities."

"Exactly," he inhaled deeply. "My ancestor- out of jealousy killed your ancestor and then many years later, I- I tried to kill you out of the deep jealousy and hate I had toward you and your husband."

She shook her head. "You don't hate me," she said.

He stared at her with his intense gray eyes. "You're right. I love you Izayoi. I always have. Even in my past life I always felt attached to you in that way."

"Takemaru," she called his name softly.

"But I've realized now," he felt a small smile come to his face. "I've realized that I was not destined to have you Izayoi. You and Inutaisho- you belong together. He's the reincarnation of your ancestor's demon lover. Your love is true and everlasting- your love for him transcends through time."

"Oh Takemaru," she felt her heart pound in her chest. She had always felt such a strong connection with her husband. It had been scary at first since she had been a very sheltered child but as she came to knew him she had fallen so deeply in love with Inutaisho that she often felt as if they were true lovers in the past. History was showing now that her theory about their strong bond was true. Their love did transcend through time. Their love was forever.

"That is why I kidnapped you Izayoi," he said solemnly. "I just wanted to apologize for repeating past mistakes and trying to kill you. I should've just told you that I loved you. I waited too long and you fell for Inutaisho again. Now I realize that you and he were fated to be together. And so I'm sorry Izayoi. I'm sorry for all the wrongs I've done against you and your family. Please, find it in your heart to forgive me." He held his head down.

She stepped toward him. "Takemaru, you don't need to apologize,"

His head came up. "What?"

"It was not you who killed me- at least not in this modern time. I'm not too certain about the pre-feudal time in which your ancestor killed my ancestor but I know for certain that it was not you who killed me."

"Izayoi-"

"It was the jewel," She explained. "The jewel of four souls is a wicked entity. It persuades and manipulates a person's emotions to fit its schemes. Since you were associated with Naraku Onigumo when you were first alive then I have no doubt the jewel was manipulating you. The jewel uses a person's negative energy. Its goal is to cause people pain and suffering," She told him. "It caused so much that you ended up dead. Once you were no longer of use it let its hold on you go. The jewel is a very selfish… thing."

"So I was being controlled?" He asked.

"More than likely"

The thought lifted his spirits. 'So it wasn't really me who tried to kill her,' he thought but then the happy thought faded as he realized that it was his weakness that enabled the jewel to use him in the first place.

He walked to her. She was no longer afraid of him. She looked up into his face.

"I'm still very sorry Izayoi," he said solemnly. "Please forgive me?"

"I- I don't see why I shouldn't," she managed a soft smile. "All right then Takemaru I forgive you. Now we can put this messy event behind us."

"IZAYOI!" Inutaisho's roar was so loud, Izayoi's eyes widened in fear- not for herself but for Takemaru. "You must go," she told him. "Run and don't stop. Just keep going. I'm afraid Inutaisho will kill you and the manner in which he does will be a lot worse than a bullet to the heart."

"I'm not surprised, I've noticed the strange creatures that have appeared in this world. Undoubtedly your husband's in true form," Takemaru nodded. "I'll go then."

Izayoi watched as Takemaru turned and began to leave. 'All right,' she thought. 'I can hold Inutaisho off from going after Takemaru. Sesshoumaru wouldn't go after him because more than likely he believes his father should be the one to take care of him. But Inuyasha… Inuyasha would definitely go after him and I can't hold back Inuyasha and Inutaisho at the same time. Oh dear- Takemaru please get away- you don't deserve to die again.'

Takemaru told himself as he ran away that he wouldn't look back but he couldn't help himself and so he turned back around to see Izayoi in the clearing. His heart pounded in his chest. 'I can't leave her out here like this,' he thought. 'But Inutaisho will kill me- I don't doubt that… but- but the least I can do is ensure her safety until he arrives. I must face him anyway-' And so headed back to her.

"Izayoi," he called her name.

"Takemaru?" she spun around to look at him. "Why are you coming back?" She asked. "I told you to leave!"

"I know but-"

He reached her and froze for a moment. 'Something's not right- the forest is too quiet.'

And then his eyes widened when he saw a spear shoot from the trees aimed right at Izayoi's back. Clutching her to him, he turned and blocked the weapon with his body. It went straight through his back and into her chest.

"AHH!" Izayoi screamed as they toppled to the grassy floor in a bloody heap.

* * *

All right, I think this chapter is okay. It's the best I could do under the circumstances- you know losing the original chapter 249 but yeah I'm still pushing through. I will finish this story once and for all!

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	270. Chapter 250: The Jewel's Proposition

Enjoy this one everyone! Please review thank you!

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 250: The Jewel's Proposition

The Shikon No Tama found its host in the attic of the Takahashi household. Entering through the open window the jewel and hundreds and hundreds of demons stared down at Naraku's burnt body.

'He's just as he was in the feudal era before I persuaded him into using the demons to possess his body.' The jewel flashed. 'Perfect- he's in a vulnerable position. He'll undoubtedly listen to me again in this time. But this time, I have even more to persuade him with.' It saw Kikyo's box of ashes.

Naraku's eyes opened and he thought he was dead. 'I must be in hell.' And then his eyes locked onto the box that held Kikyo's ashes. 'I guess not. I'm still alive.' Her ashes wouldn't be with him if he wasn't.

"Naraku, you've awoken." The jewel's voice wafted to his ears.

"The Shikon No Tama," Naraku said in a raspy voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to give you a proposition." It said. "I believe you'll like what I'm offering."

Then Naraku remembered what Kagome had told him. The jewel would come back to use him again.

'So she was right,' Naraku thought. "Why am I not surprised?" he said referring to the fact that Kagome had been right and the jewel's statement of an offering to be given.

"If you were I'd be astonished," The jewel said. "I offered your ancestor the same thing in the feudal era."

"And what was that?"

"It's such a shame that the superiors of this land decided to keep its citizens ignorant of such important past events," The jewel lamented. "It's a major disservice."

"What did you offer my ancestor?" Naraku asked again.

"Power, mobility and strength" The jewel said. "Your ancestor was once a bandit named Onigumo who had been involved in a bombing. He was burnt severely and unable to move. With my assistance, I sent demons to offer their powers to him so that he could once again move and fulfill his wishes."

"And what were his wishes?"

"He yearned for the beautiful priestess Kikyo and of course, the powers I could grant him."

"I don't know much about the past but I know you lied to him," Naraku said. "You didn't give him what he wished for."

The jewel didn't respond for a while. "That's true-"

"You never grant a person's true wish," He said closing his eyes for a moment.

"Of course I don't," The jewel said. "However, you don't need a wish if you want your woman back."

Naraku's eyes opened and focused on the jewel.

"Ah so now I have your attention," The jewel sighed. "It's all really simple. I will give you your Kikyo back on one condition."

"And that is?"

"You become my protector," The jewel said. "Though you don't have hours to think about this proposition- actually you only have a few minutes at most. You see, I've created a diversion that has taken Inutaisho and his sons away from this home."

On its shiny exterior, the jewel showed him Inutaisho as a large dog demon soaring through the sky, Sesshoumaru in a ball of light following in the same direction and Inuyasha leaping through the air with Kagome upon his back.

Then he showed Takemaru and everyone left in the house. "I've locked the others in a barrier so that they may not interrupt our negotiations and Tomoyo and the other major threats to my well-being are away from the home creating barriers around the city so that I may not have access to the evil energy in the hearts of the people they've evacuated. As you can see we're pressed for time." The scene on the jewel's surface changed to Tomoyo, Yusuke, Miroku and Niroku putting up strong, sky-high barriers that connected to each other like a dome.

"And you've done all this so that you can get to me without interruption." Naraku said.

"Yes."

"You must be in a very desperate state to go through all of this just to obtain me."

The jewel's shiny exterior flashed subtly. "In the feudal past I found our partnership quite pleasing. Your ancestor protected me well enough and I was able to regain the full source of my energy." Then it thought, 'It was only your affection for that priestess that ruined everything.'

"You intend to use me again."

"Of course," The jewel confessed. "But think about it this way- you'll have your lovely Kikyo." it thought again, 'As soon as you agree to this partnership I will take control of your body and use you as I did before- though I don't intend to let you keep that woman- she's a hindrance to me.'

"And how do you intend to give Kikyo back to me if I agree to this partnership?" Naraku asked. "You said I don't have to wish for her."

"You don't." The jewel told him. "I have the power to resurrect her even though she's ash. There is an ogress named Urasue that creates bodies out of human bones and dirt. She'll craft your Kikyo's body and I will extract her soul from the spirit world and put it back into her body."

"I understand," Naraku said. "But tell me how do you intend to make me your protector once more?"

"It's simple," The jewel told him. "These demons will possess your body as they did your ancestor from there, I will go into your body and you will protect me until I am strong enough."

"I want Kikyo," Naraku told him. "I will do nothing for you unless you give me her first. Do that and I will let the demons into me."

"Impossible," The jewel said. "I would need to resurrect Urasue and she would need the time to create Kikyo's body. This is time we don't have. Inutaisho and the others will return. They will kill you and you will be of no use to me. You will never get your Kikyo back if this happens."

"You're saying I must let the demons possess me before you resurrect Kikyo?"

"Precisely," The jewel told him. "And once you are mobile again, we must leave this place and hide for a time so that Urasue can do her job. At present I'm too weak but the diversion I planned will prove to be advantageous in more than just getting the Takahashi's away from home but also the feelings of pain and suffering will be great and I will absorb their energies produced from Lady Izayoi's death."

"You plan to kill Inutaisho's wife?" Naraku asked.

"Yes, I sent a demon to dispatch her," The jewel said. "The negative feelings her death will produce will give me strength. However, we must relocate to a safer place."

"All right then," Naraku said, closing his eyes he told the demons to come into him.

The demons made high-pitched, careening noises as they torpedoed into Naraku's burnt body. A massive light erupted from his body and when it faded, a nude Naraku stood staring at his hands.

'Finally,' Naraku thought as he squeezed his fingers into fists. 'I can move again but this time- this time it will not be the same.'

The jewel watched Naraku closely. There was something subtly different about him.

* * *

Inutaisho dropped down into the clearing where he had heard Izayoi's scream. He was back into his human-like form and his eyes were fixated on the man atop of his wife with a spear jutting out of his back.

Sesshoumaru went from a ball of light back into his original body, walked into the clearing a moment after.

"There's a demon escaping this place," Inutaisho said. "Kill him."

Sesshoumaru vanished into the forest on the heels of the demon as Inutaisho walked toward his wife. Unceremoniously he pulled the spear out of the man's back, threw it down then threw the man off of his wife.

The man was still alive but Inutaisho's thoughts were fixated on his wife who had blood spilling out of her chest. The spear had injured her.

Suddenly, there was a gargled scream in the distance.

Inutaisho could see his wife was still alive. He pulled her to him. "Izayoi?" he called her name, cupping her cheek.

Her eyes opened slightly. "Inu… taisho?"

"You're awake," He said picking her up gently into his arms.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were kidnapped," he said. "I've come to take you back."

"Ta- Takemaru…"

Inutaisho looked down at the man. He was dead. "He kidnapped you-"

"D- don't kill him."

"I didn't," Inutaisho told her even though he hated the fact that he hadn't been the one to end the life of his resurrected enemy. "But someone else did."

"What?" She tried to move but her face distorted with pain.

"Stop moving!" He barked. "You've been injured."

"Ta- Takemaru- how did he-"

"You shouldn't worry about him, just rest. I'm taking you home."

Izayoi closed her eyes and sleep. Seconds later, Inuyasha and Kagome dropped into the forest. Kagome got off his back and they ran to where Inutaisho was.

"Mom?" Inuyasha called out to her worriedly, he had smelt blood permeating the air a mile away. His mother's scent was indistinguishable even though an unfamiliar man's blood scent was nearly overpowering it.

"She's going to be all right Inuyasha," His father assured him. The wound is not deep- it seems the man who kidnapped her shielded her from the brunt of the blow."

"The man?" Kagome looked down and saw a man's lifeless body. She gasped as she saw the grass stained with blood. She bent down to him. "Oh my gosh- he's dead!"

Then Sesshoumaru came back dragging a demon with a spear that was identical to the one Inutaisho had pulled out of Takemaru and his wife.

"I thought I told you to kill him," Inutaisho frowned deeply at his oldest son.

"I apologize for my disobedience," He said dropping the demon that was still alive to the ground at his father's feet. "He said something about poison on the spear- I thought his death could wait until we extracted some information from him."

"Poison?" Inutaisho looked down at his wife. Her skin was flushed and he noticed the pace of her breathing and heartbeat had changed.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the demon by the neck. "You will tell us about that poison."

The demon choked as Sesshoumaru began to squeeze.

"Speak," Sesshoumaru commanded. "What kind of poison is this?"

"Chameleon poison!" The demon croaked out.

"If the spear goes through someone and enters another will the second wounded person be infected by the poison?" Sesshoumaru asked squeezing even harder.

Kagome grimaced at the demon's shriek.

"Y- Y- Yes!" The demon screamed.

"The antidote," Inutaisho growled fiercely at the demon.

The demon's eyes widened and he stayed quiet.

"Kill him," Inutaisho said bluntly.

"No! No!" The demon pleaded.

"What is the antidote?" Inuyasha asked a growl of his own rumbling out of his throat.

"The- there is none-"

Sesshoumaru didn't even need to wait for his father to tell him to kill the demon again. In one swift move, Sesshoumaru tore off the demon's head and threw its corpse behind him.

Kagome shrieked and buried her face into Inuyasha's shirt.

Sesshoumaru ignored her when he noticed that his sword was resonating. 'Tenseiga-'

"We leave now," Inutaisho said to them. "We need to see if Myoga can extract the poison,"

Sesshoumaru put his hand on the sword. 'You want me to use you?' he asked himself as he unleashed his sword.

"Sesshoumaru," his father called his name.

"Hold on father," Sesshoumaru said as his sword led him to Takemaru's lifeless body. When he got there he saw green impish like creatures on the man's body. 'Kill them?'

And then in two swift strokes he killed the creatures. 'What did I just do?' he wondered for a second and then the man's eyes opened.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped. "You- you brought him back!"

Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword. "So I did."

"Why?" Inutaisho growled.

"My sword asked me to," he said looking at his father. "I believe it wanted to show us what it could do."

"You mean just in case mother-" Inuyasha stopped.

"Sesshoumaru bring the man. We're going try to prevent her death- resurrecting her will be our backup," Inutaisho said leaping into the air with his dying wife. 'Don't die on me, Izayoi.'

* * *

"Welcome back Naraku," The jewel sounded as if it was smirking inwardly.

"It's good to be back," Naraku said picking up Kikyo's ashes.

"We must leave. Inutaisho and the others are headed back this way."

Naraku broke a hole into the side of the attic where the window once was and jumped out. An ugly serpent-like demon was there waiting for him. He dropped onto it and it prepared to leave, flying through the sky. The jewel was balanced on Naraku's shoulder.

"They're watching us," The jewel said referring to Kagemaru and the others staring at them through Inuyasha's room window.

Naraku turned his head to look at them. With a smirk, he turned his head back around. "Let's go."

And then the serpent demon slithered through the clouds.

'Everything's going according to plan,' the jewel thought. 'Naraku's such a fool, he's only focused on having his priestess. His love for her will be his downfall again. As soon as I gain back my strength I'll command the demons in his body once again and he'll be my puppet just as he was in the past!'

Naraku looked down at Kikyo's box of ashes. 'Don't worry Kikyo. When I get you back I'll right the mistakes of the past.'

* * *

That's this chapter guys. I think I'm liking my writing the second time around. I guess having my work deleted was supposed to happen or something. Anyway, on to the next one.

Inuluver1990 goes to write chapter 251…again.

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.****  
****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	271. Chapter 251: Kagemaru's Sword

This is the next chapter guys! Hope you like this one.

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.  
I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 251: Kagemaru's Sword

Sesshoumaru wasn't wondering why he had to be the one to carry the man who kidnapped his father's wife as they soared through the sky. He knew why. He just really wanted to drop the man and watch him splatter on the ground for causing his father so much pain.

"I don't get why dad wants to bring that man," Inuyasha growled. "We should just kill him for taking mother in the first place. If he didn't, then mom wouldn't be in this state."

"Maybe the jewel was manipulating him?" Kagome asked. "The jewel was the one who resurrected him in the first place. I don't think we can blame him-"

"If that man is Takemaru Setsuna then he was weak a second time and allowed the jewel to use him. He deserves to die."

"Suppose he didn't know-"

"Don't take up for him!" Inuyasha barked at her. "In the end he was wrong and he deserves to be punished."

Kagome sighed and rested her head on his back. She was getting pretty use to flying through the air. She closed her eyes for a second before- about a mile or so away, she felt the Shikon No Tama.

"Inuyasha I feel the presence of the Shikon Jewel," she said to him as her grip on his shoulder tightened.

"What?"

"I can't tell where it's going but its moving fast," she said.

"DAD!" Inuyasha called out to him. "Kagome senses the jewel- it's probably just left our house."

"Then go after it Inuyasha!" He ordered.

"But what about mom?"

"Sesshoumaru and I will take care of her," His father said. "Right now you need to go with Kagome and deal with the jewel- history's repeating itself. It's up to you both to destroy it. That's your duty."

"All right dad," Inuyasha didn't really want to leave when his mother was in such a life-threatening situation but he stopped leaping into the air and headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Don't worry Inuyasha," Kagome soothed him. She knew how close her boyfriend was to his mother. "Your mom will be okay."

'I hope so,' he thought as they headed in the direction of the jewel.

"Can you still sense it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he leapt through the air.

"Yes Very strongly,"

"Finally, I've been waiting forever for this moment! The jewel and Naraku will die today!"

Kagome agreed with him but not completely. 'I know the jewel will be destroyed but it's Naraku I'm concerned about," she thought. 'Naraku was being controlled by the jewel- even in his past life he was being used but now... I don't know.' a frown came to her face. 'I hope everything works out for him this time.'

Then Inuyasha spotted a serpent like demon and Naraku riding upon it. "Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted pulling out his Tetsusaiga. "WINDSCAR!"

The attack burst from his sword and destroyed the demon. Naraku jumped off before the blast could hit him and the jewel evaded Inuyasha's attack as well.

Inuyasha landed on the ground and let Kagome off of him. He and Naraku stared each other down intensely.

"Inuyasha, how nice to see you again," Naraku said sarcastically.

"Today you die Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted as he began to run toward Naraku with his sword prepared to strike again.

"I don't think so!" Naraku jumped into the air where the jewel was floating. He grabbed it and then threw five demon wooden puppets that had a strand of his hair wrapped around them toward Inuyasha and the wood puppets turned into massive Naraku like creatures with a babboon pelt and tree roots.

"AHHHH!" Kagome screamed as three of the puppets came after her. She began to run but tripped.

Inuyasha looked behind him and saw her in danger. "Damn it!" He turned his attention toward the demons and attacked them.

This gave Naraku and the jewel the opening they needed to escape.

The demons he attacked were destroyed easily enough but he still had two more to deal with. Once finished he growled. Naraku and the jewel were gone.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," Kagome said. "They just came at me so fast and I-"

He shook his head and sheathed his sword. "Don't worry about it. You okay?" He lifted her from the ground.

"I think so," When he put her on her feet she gasped in pain. "Ow!"

"What's wrong?"

She lifted her right leg and looked at it. "I think I hurt my ankle when I tripped."

"Damn," he muttered.

Naraku jumped off of the serpent demon when he reached a large mansion and headed inside. "You should create a barrier Naraku," The jewel said. "With Midoriko's ancestor- Inuyasha will be able to come after us."

With a wave of his hand, hundreds of demons and miasma spread around the mansion creating a black barrier that would hide their presence and camouflage them within their surroundings.

'That should do it,' the jewel thought as it stared at the dome shape around the mansion. A moment later it, wafted into the mansion.

Naraku was already seated in the corner, one leg bent, the other straightened. "Start the resurrection,"

"At once."

"I- I can't sense the jewel anymore," she said softly. "It's so strange- at first the presence was so strong and now I sense nothing."

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Yes, I'm sorry,"

"Don't be." He told her. "Obviously it's in hiding. That's not surprising, I weakened it last night remember?"

"What do we do now?"

"If you're certain you can't sense the jewel any longer then we should just head home for now."

"I-" Kagome bit into her lip. "I don't sense it."

"All right let's go." He said as he went back into the air.

With a sad sigh she pressed her face into his back.

"Don't worry Kagome, Naraku and the jewel got away this time but it won't again. I promise."

She nodded into his back as he leapt in the direction of his home. 'I'm so useless.' She shook the thought away. 'No. I can still redeem myself. Next time I will face those demons head on! I won't run away and be paralyzed by fear. I will destroy the jewel!'

* * *

Inutaisho had laid his wife down on the couch as everyone stood back. Tomoyo and the other's had arrived only minutes before them and now everyone was in a fearful state for Izayoi's life.

"Where's Myoga?" Inutaisho asked.

Kagemaru scratched his head. "You mean the old fat guy with the bald head?" He asked. "I don't even recall seeing him when the jewel put a barrier around Uncle Inuyasha's room to keep us in."

"MYOGA! BRING YOUR ASS HERE NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Inutaisho's bark was so loud Kagemaru nearly dropped to the ground as he stepped back. Then Inutaisho muttered, "Fucking flea probably went into hiding when he sensed trouble."

A split second later, Myoga emerged from the shadows. "Um… you called my lord?"

"Izayoi's been poisoned," Inutaisho said getting up to give Myoga room to see her. "Extract it."

Myoga went to the dying Mrs. Takahashi and analyzed the wound where the spear had gone through her. He smelt the wound and then frowned. "Strange," he said softly and then put his sucker into the wound to taste the blood.

One full second passed before Myoga sputtered backwards wiping at his mouth furiously.

"What is it?" Inutaisho asked his forehead creased with worry and consternation.

"Such a foul poison!" Myoga exclaimed.

"I don't give a fuck how it tastes!" Inutaisho growled at him. "Get it out of her!"

Myoga looked at him. 'Inutaisho's losing control- to be expected this is his mate.' Myoga thought. "My lord if I'm not mistaken, this poison is called 'Chameleon Poison'."

"I don't care what it's named," Inutaisho nearly grabbed at the flea demon. "Extract it out of my mate's blood."

"But my lord, the thing about chameleon poison is that it can't be extracted from a human's blood," He said to Inutaisho as he took a cautious step back.

"WHAT!"

Everyone moved back. Inutaisho looked like a bomb ready to explode at any given moment. No one wanted to get caught up in that kind of explosion.

"My lord, what Chameleon Poison does is it camouflages into the blood and then clones itself as a person's white blood cells. The person's natural white blood cells will try to fight off the poison cells but then even they won't be able to recognize the poison from other natural cells- and so the cells will become confused and kill off each other until the person is dead. There is no cure."

"So what you're saying is that we must wait for the poison to kill her?" Inutaisho asked stiffly.

"I… I'm afraid so," Myoga said softly.

"No," Inutaisho growled. "I'll end her before I let her suffer through anymore pain."

There were gasps of shock behind them as Inutaisho put his clawed hand over Izayoi's face.

* * *

Naraku had watched the big-eyed ogress named Urasue recited a chant upon the jeweled box that contained Kikyo's ashes and then she poured it into a vat of clay that she had made from water and dirt.

Now she was shaping Kikyo's body. The jewel had told him that Urasue would only be able to create the Kikyo she remembered- therefore, Kikyo's appearance would be like Priestess Kikyo from the feudal era. Naraku didn't really care about how she would look, he just wanted her back.

"Ah yes!" Urasue exclaimed. "She is complete! Now all she needs is a compatible human soul!"

"You needn't worry about her soul witch," the Shikon No Tama said. "I will handle that part."

The jewel floated over Kikyo's new naked body. It went into the valley between her pink-tipped breasts and began to glow.

Naraku got up and went toward them. He looked down at Kikyo's face. She looked older- her face a lot more serious than the one he had known- but it still pleased him… it aroused him even more than before.

"I smell your desire," The ugly witch on the side of him grinned up at him with her yellow fangs. "You commissioned me to create her body."

Naraku ignored the smelly hag. He was focused on Kikyo and the jewel.

"You know the last time I brought her back to this world, she had the audacity to kill me!" Urasue informed him. "I was her creator! Her birth mother and she purified me!"

"I don't doubt you deserved it," Naraku said to her his eyes never leaving the woman his blood yearned for.

"Deserved it!" Urasue shrieked. "When she awakes I shall punish her severely for such horrid behavior toward me!"

Naraku didn't even speak; he merely held out his hand and from it shot thick, sharp tentacles. They stabbed into the ugly witch and her shriek pierced through the mansion walls. Then he flung the dead hag out of the mansion through one of the walls creating a massive hole that showed the outside. The various cannibalistic demons began to devour Urasue's body.

"That wasn't nice Naraku," The jewel said to him still focused on Kikyo's body. There were bright orbs of light going into her body.

"I'll kill anyone… or anything who dares to harm or threaten Kikyo." He said none too subtly.

'I'm beginning to notice something strangely different about this Naraku,' the jewel thought. 'He's a lot more intense… more in control of his mind and body than how he was in the past. Back then it was more than a little easy controlling the demons that took over Naraku's body but this time… he may prove to be a lot more challenging. The heart of Onigumo still beats so strongly within him- undoubtedly time has only strengthened his resolve to protect Kikyo.'

And then the jewel stopped glowing. Naraku pulled the roots back inside of him and returned to his normal state. He watched as the jewel lifted and said, "It is done."

Kikyo's resurrection was complete. Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

Izayoi was dead.

Inutaisho however, wasn't the one who had killed her. It had been the poison- the poison he couldn't stop.

"Sesshoumaru,"

His eldest son's golden eyes went to his sword. 'It's silent,' he thought as he went to his father.

"We should see if your sword can bring her back," His father said.

"The Tenseiga's not resonating father," Sesshoumaru spoke. "It has gone silent."

"Is that so?" Inutaisho held out his clawed hand.

Sesshoumaru unsheathed his sword and handed it to his father. Inutaisho looked at it.

'Why?' he thought. 'Why won't you bring her back to me?' he asked the weapon.

Everyone stared with sad eyes in the background watching Inutaisho- such a strong and powerful man turned demon grieve silently for his dead wife- their loved one.

"Ah yes! Inutaisho's wife must be dead!" The jewel exclaimed to itself. "I can feel the pain and suffering- it's so intense. The flavor is exquisite."

Naraku stared down at Kikyo's body. "Why does she not wake?" he asked.

"Her soul must get used to the new vessel," The jewel said. "Now I'm going out of the mansion to absorb the energy spilling from the Takahashi household. I must regain my strength."

"When will she wake?"

"A few minutes at most," and then the jewel exited the mansion. The barrier surrounding the mansion allowed demons to enter and leave at will.

"Go," The jewel commanded a number of demons. "Go to the Takahashi household, absorb their pain and suffering and bring it to me." As the demons left, the jewel thought, 'By letting the demons gather the energy, I shall recuperate faster. Speeding up my recovery is a necessity right now. I must take control of Naraku Onigumo's body once again. I can sense a big battle on the horizon. The final battle.'

Inuyasha dropped down in front of his house and Kagome got off of his back. They saw the hole in the side where the attic was. Inuyasha frowned as he felt a very sad and painful aura hit him.

"Inuyasha?" She noticed the way he had tensed instantly.

"Mom-" He sped to the door and nearly pulled it off its hinges. Something wasn't right. "Mom!"

Inuyasha entered the living room and saw the majority of everyone standing somberly as if they were attending a funeral and his mother was lying on the couch, her eyes closed. He couldn't feel her life force. His father was the first to look at him.

"Is she…" Inuyasha began to speak but he knew the answer. He bent his head to hide the rush of tears that came to his eyes

"Inuyasha?" Kagome came in and gasped when she realized what had happened. "Oh Inuyasha!" Instinctively she put her arms around him. It was the only way she knew to offer comfort and support.

Kagura took Sesshoumaru's hand and squeezed it and Kaede was crying softly in the crook of Kagemaru's arm. Kagemaru hadn't even known his grandmother well- but he felt his heart constrict anyway and then… his sword began to pulse.

'Huh?' he looked down and the resonations became more pronounced. 'My sword it's-' He pulled it out and stared at it. 'What the hell is going on?' he wondered.

"Kagemaru?" Kaede called his name.

He got up. His sword was leading him- tugging him toward Izayoi's body.

"Kagemaru, what's happening?" Kagura asked her son.

"I- I don't know," he said as his sword stopped in front of his grandmother. "My sword's acting on its own-"

Inutaisho watched as the young demon stood before his wife. 'Sesshoumaru's sword didn't work but this boy is his son- perhaps…' when the thought came to him a ray of hope that his wife could be brought back lit inside of him. "Boy,"

Kagemaru looked at the intense demon male- his grandfather. "Y- yes?"

"Follow your sword's command," Inutaisho said. "Believe in your sword and the powers you have inherited from your parents. Your father's sword brought back that human man-" Takemaru was tied up and put into a corner. "-But it couldn't bring Izayoi back."

"Perhaps the reason it couldn't was because your ancestor used the same sword to bring back his lover when she had been killed those hundreds of years ago." Tomoyo said.

Inutaisho nodded. "Since you are my son's child and my son inherited the life-giving Tenseiga maybe you have the power to bring her back."

"But," Kagemaru felt a rush of panic wash over him. "Suppose… I can't-"

Then he felt a clawed hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his father. Sesshoumaru wasn't looking at him- his eyes were trained on his stepmother. "You shouldn't doubt yourself," he said. "As my son such hesitation is an embarrassment to me."

Kagemaru understood. "Does that mean you think I can do it?"

"I believe due to the fact that my sword was already used to bring her soul back once and now I'm unable to, you're the next best thing," Sesshoumaru said. "Now bring Izayoi back, seeing my father in this state puts me in a foul mood."

Kagemaru nodded and gripped his sword hilt harder.

"You can do it Kagemaru!" Kaede cheered from behind.

His red eyes went to hers and they clashed together affectionately. "Thanks," he murmured to her.

'I can do this,' he thought strongly and then letting his sword lead him, he felt a rush wind spin around his sword and flow over Izayoi's body. Then on her body, he could see five half-clothed brown imp-like creatures with bulging yellow eyes holding scythes in their hands.

'They're from the underworld?' Kagemaru thought and in two swift strokes he cut through the creatures and the dissolved to nothing. Once they were destroyed a whirlwind wrapped around Izayoi's body, lifting her up into the air, spinning her around, her long black hair cocooning her and then her hands and legs began to break out of the thick mass of her hair- almost as if she was a butterfly. Everyone watched in awe as the wind around her began to fade and she floated back down to the couch where she, after a second, opened her eyes.

* * *

That's this chapter guys! On to the next one!

Inuluver1990 goes to post the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.  
I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	272. Chapter 252: Kagome's Confession

I shoulda post this chapter yesterday too but anyway, doesn't matter I suppose! here you go guys!

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.  
I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 252: Kagome's Confession

"Izayoi?" her husband called her name.

She looked at her hands and then up at her husband's face. Her indigo orbs clashed with golden eyes that were trying to mask a myriad of painful and devastating emotions.

"Inu… taisho?"

Suddenly, he plucked her up and into his arms. His ear buried into her chest and he listened to her steady, healthy heartbeat. The wound was healed only leaving a bloodstain upon her breasts and dress but it didn't matter- he'd by her a thousand dresses. What did matter was that she was alive.

Embarrassed by this completely open and unabashed display of affection, she looked at everyone. Some had tears on their faces, smiles and looks of relief. Sesshoumaru's expression was unreadable and Inuyasha… he was staring at her as if she had been dead and come back to life.

"-Taisho?" she tried to pull away so she could ask him what was going on but he only held tighter. So tight, she thought she'd break.

"Um… grandfather?" Kagemaru called his name. His ear twitched. "You'll probably kill her if you hold her too tightly."

Inutaisho let her go at once. "Izayoi?"

She was gasping for air. "Inutaisho! Have you gone crazy or something!"

"Sorry," he muttered. "I guess I don't know my own strength. Are you okay?"

"I will be," she said standing up. "Now what's going on?" She asked. "Everyone looks like they were at a funeral!"

They stared at her.

"Nothing's wrong," Inutaisho said. "We're just relieved you're okay."

Somehow they all just knew not to comment on the fact that she had died and come back to life by Kagemaru's sword that was a mix between his parents' powers. So they all just contented themselves with the fact that Izayoi was alive and well.

Izayoi frowned at him. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Her husband pointed to the bloodstain on her chest. She gasped when she saw it. "What happened?"

"Nothing much," He said. "You were kidnapped, injured and unconscious for a while but you're okay. You're all healed up now. Thanks to Kagemaru."

She stared at him deeply. He knew she was analyzing him to see if he was lying. But he wasn't he just wasn't telling her everything. 'She doesn't need to know she had died for a few minutes,' he thought.

"I was kidnapped?"

"Yes," He said. "But you're all right and that's all that matters."

"Kagemaru healed me?" She looked at her grandson holding his sword. "Thank you. Taisho must've been unbearable since I was hurt."

"Uh… your welcome but really it was nothing," he rubbed his neck.

"It was a lot," Inutaisho said to him. "Thank you."

Kagemaru blinked at his grandfather and nodded.

"Father what will we do about him?" Sesshoumaru turned to look at the man they had tied up flung in a corner.

"What do you mean do about?" Inutaisho was nuzzling his wife. "Your sword brought him back to life. Obviously he's meant to live. "Brought him back to life?" Izayoi was lost.

"But dad!" Inuyasha began to protest. "He kidnapped mother."

"I'm certain the jewel was behind that," Inutaisho said.

"Does that matter?" Inuyasha frowned as he bare his claws. "If you're not gonna kill him I could do it."

"Leave him," Inutaisho said pulling his wife onto his lap. "In the end, he put himself in front of the demon's spear to save Izayoi. That attempt to protect her takes him off my list to kill him. We should concentrate on the jewel-"

"Demon's spear?" Izayoi looked at her husband.

"I'll explain later," He told her. "Anyway, it's obvious that the jewel was manipulating him to create a distraction." His golden eyes turned onto Kagemaru. "What happened when we left?"

"Uh- the jewel came and put a barrier around the room we were staying in," Kagemaru began to explain. "Then with a hoard of demons it took Naraku away."

"It took Naraku?" Sesshoumaru sat on a sofa chair and went into thought mode. "More than likely since it was weakened last night it needed to regain its strength. With the people in the city being evacuated and the barriers being erected around the city preventing the jewel from gaining access to the evil in the hearts of the evacuees it needed someone it could use. Naraku would've been ideal."

"Yes," Kagura agreed boldly sitting her semi-clad backside down on Sesshoumaru's lap. "History even shows that the jewel used Naraku to not only protect itself but to help in gathering and replenishing it with negative energy."

Then Miroku added, "Naraku was in very bad condition- he couldn't move anything- undoubtedly the jewel used his lack of mobility to persuade him into once more accepting demons into him so that he could have the strength to protect it."

"I told Naraku this would happen," Kagome said in a very serious tone.

"What?" Inuyasha gawked at her. "When did you have time to say something like that to him?"

'Uh oh. I forgot to tell Inuyasha that I was sneaking in the attic to speak to Naraku,' She began to worry her lip with her teeth. "Oh well you know…"

"No lying Kagome," Izayoi said to her. "You know it's about time you told everyone."

Kagome sighed. "All right."

They stared at her intently… intensely.

"I went to see Naraku when he was in the attic," She confessed and Inuyasha exploded.

"YOU DID WHATTTTT!"

She frowned at him. "I just wanted to ask him a few things-"

"So you kept it a secret from us?" Sango frowned at her.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said softly. "I just knew he wouldn't speak to me if I wasn't alone."

"YOU WENT ALONE!" Inuyasha barked at her again.

Kagome covered her ears. "I'm sorry!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" He shouted. "WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE IF HE ATTACKED YOU!"

'Scream more than likely,' Kagome thought. "Inuyasha the point is he didn't attack me. I'm all right. And I was able to find out something that could help us stop the jewel."

"YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT THAT FUCKING JEWEL RIGHT NOW!"

Izayoi called Kagome's name.

"Inuyasha… sit." Inuyasha went crashing to the ground. It was his punishment for using the f-bomb in his mother's presence.

"This isn't the time to argue," she told him. "I know it wasn't right for me to go alone especially considering how dangerous Naraku was but to be honest I really didn't sense anything evil about him when I went to see him,"

"What was he like?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Inuyasha began to get up from the spell.

"Inuyasha I suggest you calm down, you can punish her later as you see fit," Inutaisho told him. He ignored the way the woman, Yusuke and Tomoyo glared at him at the mention of 'punishment'.

Inuyasha grumbled as he sat and listened to his girlfriend explain her secret meetings with Naraku.

"Well when I went to see him he had burns all over his body." Kagome said.

"Burns?" Kagura's forehead creased.

"Yes," Kagome nodded. "He wasn't like that before but I think it had to do a lot with the jewel's effect. Anyway, he was burnt and he could only move his eyes. It was kind of scary but I realized that he wasn't going to try anything. He was more transfixed on Kikyo's ashes."

"He took those with him," Saya told them all. "I remember seeing him holding it when he left on a demon's back with the jewel."

"As for our conversations I just wanted to see if I could pry any good information out of him but he was really vague about everything," Kagome said. "The most substantial thing he told me was about a dream he had."

And then Kagome explained about the woman in the garden who was trying to get rid of a weed that was destroying the beautiful flowers in the garden by sucking all the nutrients out of the soil. "Mrs. Takahashi found out that I had been secretly seeing Naraku-"

"Don't say it like that," Inuyasha growled at her angrily.

She stared at him. "As if I'd actually cheat on you for him," Kagome frowned. "Anyway, it was your mom that came up with a theory about Naraku's dream."

Kagome allowed Izayoi to explain that she thought that the dream had great significance to what was happening in reality. "The weed could be the jewel. If you don't get rid of it the right way then it'll just keep coming back. You must pull up a weed from its roots, in order to destroy it for good."

"And so we both thought that we would have to go back to the jewel's past in order to get rid of the jewel forever." Kagome concluded.

There was a bit of thinking silence before Tomoyo spoke. "By go back to the past, do you mean literally Kagome?" He asked.

"I do," Kagome nodded. "I believe that since my ancestor was able to go through time by using the Higurashi Shrine Well maybe I could too." Then she stood and everyone focused on her. "It's my belief that the jewel wants us to know about the past. The superiors of this city have kept us ignorant and so we've spent so much time just learning about the past and yet there's still one very big piece of the puzzle missing."

"What's that?" Her father, Yusuke asked.

"How did the jewel come to be?" She said. "And I don't mean about how the jewel was formed- but the events that happened before the jewel was formed. What happened to make so many massive demons attack Prefeudal Midoriko? Sure they say demons attack with or without reason but as a priestess- and yes I fully accept what I am- I feel as though there's a lot more back story to this particular situation."

"I get it," Sango nodded. "You believe that if you go back in time and found out what had caused the fighting between Midoriko and the demons maybe you could stop it and thus stop the jewel from being created?"

"Exactly," Kagome said. "I don't know why but everything that's happening with the jewel is kind of contradictory. Like how it's so set to destroy us and yet it wants us to know about the past."

"Maybe it just wants us to know of its past accomplishments?" Inuyasha responded. "I mean the jewel obviously prides itself on creating intricate plots- it's been manipulating people for years. Maybe it just wanted to show off?"

"Somehow I doubt that," Sesshoumaru said bluntly. "Kagome's deduction seems far more accurate to me. The jewel is acting strangely and it more than likely wants something from us."

"It wants us to destroy it," Kagome told them. "I think it's always reincarnating itself because we haven't found out the right way to destroy the jewel. The right way must be going back to the past and stopping the jewel from being created. We need to go back to the source- go back to where it all began."

"And you think going through the well could take you that far back?" Inutaisho asked.

"Yes."

Then Kagura spoke, "It seems like a very plausible idea," she said. "However, in time-traveling Kagome's era she only went back 500 years into the past and she always had the jewel on her whether it was whole or a shard."

"Again I believe the jewel had a lot to do with how far back my ancestor Kagome could go into the past," Kagome said. "If my theory is correct- if the jewel really wants one of us- or me to destroy it for good- in the right way, then more than likely, the jewel was doing the same thing to my ancestor. But my ancestor failed and now it's my turn."

"You mean the jewel is directing all of these events?" Mira asked.

"Exactly. I wouldn't put it past the jewel. It's manipulation powers are fearsome." Kagome said.

"Well then," Kagura tapped her chin. "Let's understand this- the jewel wants us to know about the past. It doesn't really want to kill us but it probably will if we fuck up trying to destroy it the right way. By killing us we'll all be reincarnated again and have another shot at destroying the jewel. This cycle will go on and on until we destroy the jewel the right way. And Kagome, you're saying that the right way to destroy the jewel is if we go back to the past before the jewel was created in order to stop or alter the events that cause the jewel to be created. By doing that- by going back to the source of the problem and fixing it the jewel will be destroyed forever. And so the jewel has been leading us to learn about our past in order to discover that we've missed out a very important event in history and that event once altered can destroy the jewel for good?"

"Right."

Kagura took a deep breath. "Damn I need a drink."

"Water," Sesshoumaru told her.

She grinned up at him. "Of course, get me some?"

Lifting her up off his lap, he got up to get her a glass of water.

* * *

The children- Rin, Shippo, Souta and Kohaku were in the kitchen playing with a few of Rin's toys, Kohaku the eldest of the kids was seated obviously listening in on the adult's conversations.

"Daddy!" Rin went to him and hugged his legs.

"How are you Rin?"

"Fine!" She smiled at him. "Shippo's using his magic."

"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru looked at the young fox demon. "Just be careful."

"Okay!" She grinned and went back to Shippo and Souta.

When Sesshoumaru poured water in a cup for his fiancé he went to Kohaku. "You've been listening."

"I'm not a kid," Kohaku said. "I'm old enough to understand what's being said."

"I see, so you understand the kind of danger we're facing."

"I do."

"I admire your diligence," Sesshoumaru told him. "Since you understand what we're up against I entrust the children's welfare to you."

Kohaku looked at him.

"If things get dangerous you're to direct them to safety, understood?"

"Uh…" Kohaku nodded. This was the first time anyone had given him something serious to do. He felt important. "I don't have a weapon,"

"Tomoyo Higurashi brought a few things," Sesshoumaru said. "I'll request him find something you can use."

"Th- Thank you."

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked back into the living room and gave his fiancé her water. She got up to let him sit back down and she planted her lush backside between his legs and felt him harden beneath her. 'Horny dog,' she thought with a smile as she sipped her water.

"It's all so confusing." Inuyasha rubbed his head. "Basically go back to the past and alter the events. We do that by going through the well."

"But the only way we'll be able to go through the well is if we have the jewel or at least a piece of it," Kagome explained. "That means we need to go find the jewel."

"Wait!" Inuyasha said. "In Feudal Inuyasha's time he was able to go through the well without the jewel. How's that possible?"

Sesshoumaru answered, "It could be the jewel's will," He said. "If the jewel has been manipulating these events then undoubtedly the jewel wanted Feudal Inuyasha to be able to transcend time in order to make sure that Kagome's ancestor came back to the past to collect the shards. Once collected, the jewel probably hoped she would know how to truly destroy it but she didn't. She wished on the jewel for it to disappear forever but the jewel never grants a person's true wish and so it reincarnated itself into our time and now the task of destroying it falls on us... well more on you Kagome."

And then there was silence for a moment.

"Inuyasha," His father called him.

"Yes?"

"What happened when I sent you and Kagome after the jewel?" He asked.

Inuyasha explained how they had ended up in a fight with Naraku's demon puppets but once all were destroyed the jewel's aura vanished completely and Kagome couldn't sense it anymore so they came home.

"So the jewel's recuperating," Inutaisho said as he leaned back on the couch. "It's gone into hiding because it knows we intend to come after it."

"What do we do now father?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"All we can do is wait; the jewel will make a move soon." Inutaisho told them all. "Once Kagome can sense the jewel again we will go after it and destroy it."

* * *

'Damn it,' the jewel thought. 'The pain and suffering has stopped- that could only mean one thing- Inutaisho has found a way to resurrect his mortal mate.'

The jewel snarled at the thought. 'Why is that woman so important to him?' the jewel was angry. 'How could anyone have such strong feelings for a mortal? This is the second time she has been resurrected- why is it that he gets a second chance? And then there's Naraku and that woman…'

The jewel stared inside of the mansion and saw Naraku peering down at Kikyo waiting for her eyes to open. 'No matter. I've gained my strength back already. I will control Naraku once more and then I will give Midoriko's ancestor one last chance to destroy me… I doubt she'll succeed but I suppose it'll be fun watching her try and suffer.'

'That's right Midoriko. Even in this day and age I continue to make you and your ancestral line suffer. Feel the pain Midoriko- feel all of it and know that it is useless for you to stop it.'

* * *

That's this chapter! Enjoy the next!

Inuluver1990 goes to post the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.  
I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	273. Chapter 253: Naraku & Kikyo Join Forces

Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.  
I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 253: Naraku & Kikyo Join Forces

Naraku stared down at Kikyo's lush naked body. Her eyes were struggling to open. She would be awake soon. He could smell the dirt and ashes that were mixed into the clay that formed her body, but that didn't matter. He wasn't human any longer either so the fact that she no longer had flesh was unimportant to him. What mattered was her being able to live again.

He didn't trust the jewel not to try and control him as it had done many years ago in the Feudal era. That was why Naraku was already planning his betrayal of the jewel.

The Shikon No Tama entered the mansion and went back to float beside Naraku. Kikyo's eyes hadn't opened as yet. "Naraku,"

"What is it?"

"I'm curious. What makes this woman so important to you?" The jewel asked.

Naraku didn't look at the jewel.

"In the Feudal Era you went to great pains to destroy her," The Shikon No Tama told him.

"That wasn't me," Naraku said. "That was my weak and foolish ancestor. I'm not completely ignorant of my history. In the past the injured and immobile bandit Onigumo who yearned for Priestess Kikyo allowed demons to control his body. Those demons had deep hatred for Priestess Kikyo and used his body to exact their revenge by killing her. However, Onigumo's heart- the heart that loved her always hindered Naraku from enjoying its revenge and so he set out to get rid of his heart- his love for the Priestess."

"So you brought her back because you now realize you love her?" The jewel asked.

"I haven't just realized it." He said. "I always knew."

"What do you hope to accomplish bringing her back?" The Shikon No Tama was hovering in front of her. "You realize that this Kikyo is different from the younger one you knew don't you?"

"It doesn't matter," Naraku said.

"This Kikyo will only see you as the man who killed her," The jewel informed him. "She'll never love you- she could never love the man who dedicated most of his time trying to kill her and then succeeding in the end."

"That may be so," Naraku told it. "However, I've come to realize that it wasn't my ancestor Onigumo who killed her." He brushed her bangs with the back of his fingers. "It was those demons that made up Naraku and it was… you."

The jewel focused on Naraku intently. "Me?"

"I'm not a fool," Naraku stared at it. "You're the one who controlled the demons that possessed Onigumo's injured and immobile body. He did everything he could to try and stop you from getting your way but there was only so much he could do. But you still ended up killing her. In the end, he wished on you to give her to him but you didn't. You threw him away when you no longer had use for him."

"You've figured that out huh?" The jewel laughed menacingly. "Humans are such foolish creatures. Onigumo really did try his hardest to stop me but he was weak."

_"I see. Now I understand."_

Naraku's eyes displayed shock as they stared down at Kikyo. She had just spoken. Her eyes opened. They were brown and alert.

"Kikyo," Naraku said her name a bit above a whisper.

She sat up. "Naraku," Her long black hair formed a curtain to cover her naked body.

Her voice was different. It was deeper, serious… strong. This was no little girl- this was a woman of vast experience, knowledge and power. He could feel her intense spiritual energy.

Kikyo's eyes went to him and then she saw the jewel. "The Shikon No Tama."

"So you've awakened lady Kikyo," the jewel said.

"You still plague this world?" Her eyes narrowed at it. "Is what I heard the truth?" she asked it. "You're the one controlling Naraku?"

"It doesn't matter,"

Kikyo looked at Naraku and she noticed automatically that this man was different. "Naraku- that is who you are, am I correct? You seem the same and yet considerably different."

"I am Naraku," He answered. "Though I'm not the Naraku that you knew."

"Explain yourself," She ordered as she stood onto her feet. Beside her was an outfit that she quickly put on. 'I've been brought back yet again- brought back but for what purpose?' She scanned the mansion. There were many strange things that caught her attention briefly, 'This is not a time I know.'

"The Naraku you knew was the Naraku of 700 years past." Naraku informed her.

"700 years past?"

"Yes," He said. "I am the reincarnation of Naraku- or to be more precise I am the reincarnation of Onigumo's heart."

"Onigumo- the evil, wretched man who lusted after me," Kikyo frowned at him.

"Onigumo- the wretched man who loved you," Naraku corrected. "The dying man you pitied and secreted away in a cave to care for him. The evil man you showed compassion for."

"I see," Kikyo sat down on the table she had been resurrected on and crossed her legs at the knees. "And you are the reincarnation of his heart- his love for me."

"I am,"

She stared. "Wouldn't you be human though? I can tell you're not- demons have devoured your body yet again." she asked and noticed that the jewel was just hovering and listening. 'What is this wicked jewel up to?'

"I was human," He said. "However I sustained injuries that made me immobile and I took demons into me."

"Foolish man," She said bluntly. "You're following the same mistakes as your ancestor Onigumo- allowing those evil demons to possess your body. If what I've overheard was true the jewel has the power to influence those demons and control you again."

The jewel began to cackle. "The woman is still as sharp as she was in the past."

Naraku's attention went to the jewel. "You plan to control me."

"I've regained my strength," red swirls of energy began to swarm around the jewel. "Controlling you will be more than easy."

"Is that so?" Naraku smirked. "Let's see how easy it is. I too have regained my strength and I intend to use it against you." Naraku's body exploded into various tentacles, demon parts and tree roots.

Then from his back a bow and a quiver of arrows made of bones came out of him. He pulled them out of his back and threw them at Kikyo's feet.

She was staring at him. "What is this?"

"You are aware that my ancestor was only a puppet," Naraku said. "It wasn't him that tried and succeeded in killing you- it was the jewel. I had the jewel bring you back- with your spiritual energy you're strong enough to destroy this jewel once and for all."

"You want me to join forces with you?" Kikyo asked as she picked up the white, intricate, bone-crafted bow and arrow quiver.

"I gave you weapons, I believe that's the answer to your question," and then with a long tentacle he reached out to Kikyo. "Fight with me, Kikyo. Right now we are not enemies. The jewel is our only foe."

She looked at the offered tentacle and nodded. Stepping onto it, he brought her up to where his body was still human shaped from head to torso. "Stay beside me. You'll come to no harm."

'The smartest idea is to join for now. We'll destroy the jewel together and then I'll destroy him.' She thought as she stepped onto his body and stood beside him. His tentacles latched onto her gently yet tight enough to hold her onto him.

"So that was your plan Naraku," The jewel sneered at him. "Bring back Kikyo- join forces- destroy me?" He asked.

"I'm surprised you weren't clever enough to figure that out," Naraku said pleased that Kikyo was actually joining him in the fight to destroy the Shikon No Tama.

'I should have known that. I could tell there was something a lot different about this Naraku. I underestimated him.' "So you didn't just have me bring her back because of your affection for her," The jewel realized.

"Of course not, Kikyo is powerful. Kikyo is reincarnated from Priestess Midoriko and that priestess makes up the human portion of you- the Shikon No Tama. She'll be able to destroy you even if I can't."

And then Naraku attacked the jewel with his massive tentacles.

"Foolish half demon!" The jewel shot out shafts of white light and destroyed the tentacles. "Do you actually think you and that priestess can destroy me!"

"It's worth a try!" Kikyo said already shooting an arrow in the jewel's direction. "DIE SHIKON NO TAMA!"

The jewel dodged the arrow swiftly and shot out of the mansion. It didn't leave the barrier. The Shikon No Tama began to call to the various demons to offer their power and protection in return it would make them even more powerful. Hoards of demons began to form around the jewel. Naraku leapt out of the mansion with Kikyo beside him.

"I never thought there was a day I would actually be on your side fighting the jewel," Kikyo told Naraku.

"If I was capable of destroying the jewel on my own, you wouldn't have to fight," Naraku told her. "I'd rather you not be a part of this."

'This Naraku is a lot more different than I thought,' Kikyo told herself. 'That's probably because this Naraku is actually Onigumo's heart reincarnated. This Naraku doesn't desire my death- he desires my life.'

"Kikyo I don't intend to make the same foolish mistakes," he said as he launched an attack on the jewel that had now surrounded itself with thousands and thousands of lesser demons. "It's true I let the demons possess my body again. I only did that because without them I'd be useless to do anything. I don't want to be that way. I don't intend to let the demons or the jewel control me ever again. I intend to right the wrongs of the past."

"Is that so?" Kikyo already had another arrow focused on the jewel. "And what do you hope to happen after the jewel is destroyed?"

Naraku shot out a massive blast of energy that incinerated hundreds of the demons. "Happen? With us?"

The jewel attacked with hoards of demons.

"Who else?" She asked shooting the arrow destroying the great number of demons. As she prepared to shoot another arrow she watched the body parts of demons drop to the ground.

"I don't think this is the time to discuss this," He said as he dodged one of the jewel's attack.

"Do you actually think there will be an 'us?' she inquired of him. "You can't possibly be so naïve," she said. "I only intend to destroy the jewel afterward-"

"We'll discuss this later," he cut her off. "We have much to discuss."

"Undoubtedly," she said. "Perhaps we should combine our attacks?"

"I was about to suggest the same," he told her as he dissolved the barrier around the mansion. He didn't need it anymore.

'These demons are too weak,' the jewel could sense its defense weakening. 'I didn't think Naraku would actually be strong enough to fight my influence upon the demons within him. It's that woman!' the jewel knew as it looked at Kikyo preparing to shoot another arrow. 'She's what gives him the strength to fight my influence. He's a lot stronger now that she's decided to fight with him. I need to get out of here but these demons will slow me down!'

The jewel's light began to shoot through the demons he was using as a defense until all of them dropped to the ground dead.

"What's going on?" Naraku and Kikyo were powering up, ready to attack but the jewel was now defenseless.

"Why would the jewel destroy its defense?" Kikyo asked.

"It's thought of something," Naraku growled. "Still attack."

And together a dark blast of energy shot from Naraku's body and Kikyo's pink energy around the arrow swirled around his blast combining with his.

The jewel erected a barrier. Barriers were its strongest weapon.

Kikyo and Naraku watched as their attack hit the jewel's barrier. It was trying to pierce the barrier but its efforts were futile.

"Kikyo! Attack again!" Naraku said to her.

"Just waiting on you," She already had an arrow poised and ready to shoot again.

'Saucy wench,' He smirked and then formed another massive ball of energy.

"Let me down Naraku," she said quickly. "I have an idea."

He frowned. "What is it?"

"No time to explain," she told him as she tried to squeeze her naked body out of the tentacles he had latched around her to keep her from falling off as he moved. "Trust me."

With those words he unleashed her and watched as she slid down one of his long tentacles. She flipped into the air and with her arrow readied she shouted, "NOW SHOOT NARAKU!"

Naraku blasted in the direction of the jewel and watched as Kikyo shot her arrow on the other side of the jewel. She looked amazingly beautiful, her strength and power was what attracted him. As she began to drop out of the sky, Naraku caught her with his tentacle.

"Kikyo are you okay?" He asked.

'I never thought I'd hear him actually ask such a thing. He really is different.' She looked at him. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He squeezed her gently with his tentacle. "I'm just asking,"

"It's unnecessary," She said putting her hands onto his tentacle. "If you don't release your hold I'll purify you."

He released her and she landed to her feet on the grassy floor. They looked at the jewel that was still trying to protect itself with its barrier.

'Is it working?' Naraku wondered. 'The jewel is exceedingly formidable.'

'Something's not right,' Kikyo's eyes narrowed and she reached for another arrow only to find her quiver empty. "Naraku! I need more arrows,"

"You don't think that's enough to destroy it?" He asked as he pulled out from his body three more arrows to give to her.

"I'm not sure," she said. "Something's not right though- look at the jewel."

He dropped the arrows down to her and then did as she said. The jewel was still putting up a struggle against their attacks. 'What is it doing?'

"FOOLS!" The jewel's voice boomed and suddenly the attacks were being absorbed into its barrier. "As if your attacks can destroy me!"

'So it wasn't enough,' Kikyo frowned. 'This isn't working. There has to be another way.'

The jewel had swallowed their attacks completely. "Now I will destroy you both!" The Shikon No Tama formed a blast of energy that was ten times bigger than Naraku and Kikyo's attack. The jewel shot out at Naraku first. "This is for betraying me Naraku!"

It wasn't until Naraku evaded the jewel's attack that he realized that the jewel's goal was to get him away from Kikyo. "KIKYO! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Kikyo started to move when suddenly the heads of the demons on the ground latched onto her bare feet holding her in place. "I can't move!" She used the three arrows to destroy the demon heads at her feet but more just latched onto her.

"NOW DIE PRIESTESS!" The jewel shot out a blast of energy in Kikyo's direction.

Her eyes widened in shock and fear. The blast was too big. Even if she wanted to evade it she couldn't. 'Am I going to die like this?'

Her eyes closed instinctively and then she thought, 'I don't want to die again!'

"BACKLASH WAVE!"

Kikyo's eyes widened when she heard the voice. "Inuyasha?" She opened her eyes and standing before her was a familiar silver-haired Hanyou wielding a massive sword. The swirling demonic energy wrapped around the jewel's attack and was sending it back to the jewel.

"NOOOO!" The jewel shrieked.

"THIS IS IT!" Kagome shouted. "SACRED ARROW!"

Her arrow shot through Inuyasha's attack and combined with it. The head of her arrow hit the jewel and its exterior cracked and a piece fell to the ground as a massive light swallowed the sky. "NOOOOO!" The jewel's voice was loud and pained. And then the small orb of energy shot off through the sky in the direction of the Higurashi Shrine. 'I have to get out of here- now.' If it didn't, it knew it would have to spend years reincarnating itself again.

"It's getting away!" Inutaisho shouted. "After it!" he leapt into the sky and transformed into his true demon form. Everyone else Yusuke, Tomoyo, Miroku, Niroku, Kagemaru and Sesshoumaru followed but Inuyasha and Kagome stayed where they were. They needed to know what was going on- they'd catch up soon.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo was staring up at him from the ground.

He sheathed his sword and turned to look down at her.

Shocked she exclaimed, "You're not Inuyasha,"

He stared at her. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Kikyo," Naraku was in his human-like form as he came to her.

'Kikyo?' Inuyasha looked at the woman. This wasn't the Kikyo he had known though the resemblance was uncanny.

She blinked at him. "Naraku,"

"Naraku!" Inuyasha unsheathed his sword automatically but was stupefied when Naraku ignored him and destroyed the demon heads at her feet. He bent to Kikyo.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You aren't hurt are you?"

"No," she shook her head. Her feet were bleeding,

"Liar," he growled. "That damned jewel," he thought as he picked her up into his arms. She tried to pull away.

"Put me down!"

"This isn't the time to struggle with me," he told her. "You're injured."

Inuyasha put the pointed edge of his sword in front of Naraku's face. "Let her go."

Naraku looked at Inuyasha. "Stay out of this."

"Put her down and prepare to fight," Inuyasha said. "I intend to kill you."

* * *

So guys this was a chapter for Kikyo and Naraku. I just thought that since Naraku didn't get his happily ever after in Rumiko's work I could give him that. I kinda felt sorry after seeing everything he went through in the cannon and he didn't get Kikyo when that's all he really wanted. So yes, I prefer Kikyo and Naraku being together.

Inuluver1990 goes to post the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	274. Chapter 254: Love is all that matters

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.  
I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 254: Love is all that matters

"Naraku!" Inuyasha unsheathed his sword automatically but was stupefied when Naraku ignored him and destroyed the demon heads at her feet. He bent to Kikyo.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You aren't hurt are you?"

"No," she shook her head. Her feet were bleeding,

"Liar," he muttered with a furrowed brow as he picked her up into his arms. She tried to pull away.

"Put me down!"

"This isn't the time to struggle with me," he told her. "You're injured."

Inuyasha put the pointed edge of his sword in front of Naraku's face. "Let her go."

Naraku looked at Inuyasha. "Stay out of this."

"Put her down and prepare to fight," Inuyasha said. "I'm going to kill you,"

"Inuyasha," Kagome went to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Hold on."

Inuyasha looked at her. "What is it?"

"Naraku- you were fighting against the jewel weren't you?" She asked him.

"Fighting against the jewel?" Inuyasha frowned. "Impossible! Naraku and the jewel are in cahoots with each other! Naraku was on the jewel's side as the jewel attacked this woman!"

Naraku's blue eyes penetrated into Inuyasha's. "You know nothing," he said. "I suggest you leave and go after the jewel- it is you and Kagome's fate to destroy it isn't it?"

Inuyasha growled.

Kagome looked at the woman in Naraku's arms. "Are you really Kikyo?" She asked.

"I am," Kikyo replied as her hands turned pink and began to melt into Naraku's arms that held her.

A rumble came from Naraku's chest. "Don't purify me!"

"Then let me go!"

"You're injured," he said.

"I'm fine!" She pushed out of his arms. He watched as the wounds she inflicted on him healed.

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha. "You are different from the Inuyasha I knew."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at her. "You can't be Kikyo. The Kikyo I knew looked younger."

"And the Inuyasha I knew was more intense," Kikyo said.

"Naraku explain what happened here," Kagome spoke. "Just minutes ago we were at home when I sensed the jewel and we came here. It's true it looked like you were on the jewel's side but now… now I'm sure you're not. Did you betray the jewel?"

"I did," Naraku informed her. "The jewel thought to use me as it did my ancestor. I didn't allow it."

"And you were able to bring Kikyo back?" She asked.

"The jewel offered to resurrect her. In return I was to become its protector," Naraku said. "But I didn't intend to become a puppet again. I intended to exact my revenge on the jewel. With Kikyo's help, we managed to put up a fight. I had hoped to destroy it but it seems my dream was prophetic. The jewel can only be killed by going back to where it all began- the source."

The source was the past. Kagome and the others had already figured that they needed to go to the past- to the time before the jewel had been created in order to stop the jewel from being created.

"Can someone please explain how this woman is Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. "I see the resemblance but you look like you could be the mother of the Kikyo I used to know,"

'700 years in the past,' Kikyo remembered Naraku telling her that she had been reincarnated into their present. She stared at Inuyasha and Kagome. 'They look different and yet their souls are the same. So they did end up together in the end- not surprising.' She realized. "I am Kikyo," she said. "More than likely I am the ancestor of the Kikyo you knew,"

"Ancestor?" Kagome nodded. "It makes sense then but Naraku why would you bring back Kikyo's ancestor instead of Kikyo?"

"There was no choice," he told her. "The ogress Urasue who created Kikyo's body could only create the body of the Kikyo she remembered and that was Priestess Kikyo. Also, the jewel could only put the soul of Kikyo's ancestor into the new body because Priestess Kikyo's soul was more compatible with the body."

"So that explains why she smells like a graveyard," Inuyasha said bluntly.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!"

Inuyasha crashed to the ground and began to curse.

Kagome looked at Naraku and Kikyo. "And so by not giving into the jewel you've righted your past?"

Naraku thought for a moment. "Only by half," he said. "It's really Kikyo now who decides if the wrongs of my ancestor's past is forgiven and if it's possible to move on… together and create a new past."

Kikyo stepped away from them. "Impossible," She said.

"Kikyo," Naraku called her name

She pivoted to look into his eyes. "There's no way I'd ever move on with you Naraku. It's impossible."

Inuyasha was beginning to get up.

"Kikyo why?" Kagome asked.

"Because he's an evil bastard obviously," Inuyasha said as he stood to his feet. "I don't blame her. If she's really feudal Kikyo, then who in hell would expect her to spend her life with a man who tried to kill her so many times?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. "Don't say that! Especially when we all know that it wasn't Naraku who killed her! It was the jewe-"

"It doesn't matter," Kikyo said. "Knowing that the jewel was only using him doesn't matter. In the end, it's his face I see as my killer and I'll never get over it."

Naraku realized what she was saying. 'It's true- no matter what I do the result will be the same. Kikyo won't be with me because it's my face she sees as her killer.'

"But Kikyo!" Kagome stepped to her. "Naraku's tried so hard to bring you back! He fought the jewel for you! He-"

"It doesn't matter," Kikyo said. "That man represents every bad thing that happened to me in my past."

"Like I said," Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't blame her. Even if this Naraku is different the fact is its still Naraku-"

"Then I will change myself," Naraku interjected. "I will change who I am. I will no longer be Naraku or that bandit who loved you but was too weak to protect you from the demons that yearned to kill you."

Kikyo looked at him. "I will still know who you are. Changing doesn't make a difference. The result will always be the same."

"This is ridiculous!" Kagome shouted.

Everyone looked at her.

"In the feudal past Naraku had been controlled by the jewel but he also in his own way tried to protect you. That's why he spent so much time and effort trying to rid himself of his heart. His human heart loved you Kikyo! And even in this present time he tried so hard to prove his love to you-"

"He doesn't love me!" Kikyo shouted at her. "Don't be naïve! That man only lusts after me!"

"I doubt that! You're the one being naive!" Kagome shouted back. "If it was only lust then it would've faded away a long time ago! Onigumo fell in love with you- the woman who cared for him when he lay motionless and injured. He gave his soul to demons thinking that was the right way to gain the strength to win you. In the end, he warred within himself trying to protect you from the demons he had given access to his body. He wished on the jewel Kikyo! In your time- 600 years ago he wished on the jewel and do you know what he wished for?"

There was a pause.

"He wished for you Kikyo!" She told her. "Everything he did was because he loved you! Lust doesn't transcend time, love does! Lust isn't forever. Thinking about it now his love for you must be the purest and deepest kind of love because even when my ancestor destroyed the jewel- the jewel that had locked feudal Naraku inside- the essence of his love was such that it enabled him to reincarnate himself into the man you see right now. He's not the same man! His actions today prove that! Inuyasha may have seen Naraku on the jewel's side as the jewel was attacking you but what I saw was the face of a man who looked as if he was about to die if the jewel had succeeded in attacking you! He was trying to reach you before the jewel could hit but he knew he wouldn't make it in time and that's why his face before Inuyasha stepped in held the deepest pain and anguish."

"Don't tell me you said all of that hoping I'd let him into my heart," Kikyo frowned at her.

"No," she said. "If you look at it, he's not your enemy- the jewel is. What I'm hoping is that you could find it in your heart to give him a chance. If I didn't already have Inuyasha, I'll be honest, I'd want a man who loved me as much as he loves you."

"What are you saying?" Kikyo asked her eyes narrowing.

"I'm saying love is all that matters Kikyo," Kagome said as she turned away from Kikyo. "I don't doubt the jewel is feeding off the negative feelings you harbor for Naraku. Let go of that negativity. Once you do then maybe you too can get what you've always wanted."

Kikyo bit into her lip. "And what's that?"

"Yeah Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped in. "What is it?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder. "You can finally be an ordinary woman."

Kikyo's heart flipped in her chest.

"That's what you wanted to use the jewel for the first time," Kagome said. "You hated having to protect the jewel from demons and evil-minded humans. You couldn't live the life of an ordinary woman and you hated that. I think if you give this Naraku a chance- you'll never have to fight another battle again and… you can be happy."

Kikyo stared at her intensely. "And if he betrays me?"

"That's simple," Kagome smiled at her. "Purify him."

Inuyasha stepped back with a grimace. 'Damn she's scary when she smiles like that. I better not get on her bad side.'

"Now," Kagome inhaled. "I think I've done enough," she looked at Naraku. "You did the right thing when you fought the jewel. You weakened it considerably and that'll be a great help to us. Right Inuyasha?"

"Yeah yeah," Inuyasha frowned as he sheathed his sword. "I guess I don't have to kill this guy after all."

"Leave killing him to Kikyo if he needs to die," Kagome said getting onto his back. "We better go; we still have to finish off the jewel."

"Yeah-"

"Kagome!" Kikyo called. "Don't tell me you haven't sensed it."

"Sensed what?"

Kikyo took a few steps and bent. She picked up a small shard of the Shikon jewel. "It seems our attacks did more damage than I thought," She tossed the shard to Kagome. "That's a shard of the Shikon No Tama. I don't know what you can do with it but I'm certain the jewel will want it back."

Kagome nodded. "Thanks."

"Kikyo," Naraku called. "Give Kagome the bow I gave you."

"What?" Inuyasha jumped in. "She has a bow already, she doesn't need-"

Kikyo looked at Naraku. "I understand," she handed it to Kagome. "This bow is a lot stronger than the one you're carrying with you," she said. "It's a better weapon."

"Oh," Kagome took the arrow made of bones and then from Naraku's back he pulled out a single arrow.

Taking the arrow, he punctured the palm of his hand and let the blood stain upon the arrow head and gave it to Kagome. "Use this against the jewel. My blood yearns for the jewel's destruction- it will be a very powerful weapon to you."

"Thank you."

"Are you finished now?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"You better go. Destroy the Shikon No Tama for good this time," Kikyo turned away from them and Inuyasha leapt out into the sky in the direction of the Higurashi Shrine.

"Kikyo?" Naraku called her name.

"Find me something to eat," she said to him as she went to sit down.

He stared at her. "What- what does that mean?"

"It means you have hundreds of years to make up for," she informed him. "If I'm going to give you a chance to do that we'd better start now."

"Are you serious?"

She raised out her hand and a soul collector came to her. "I'm always serious. Now go or I may change my mind about listening to Kagome."

He nodded. "kikyo?"

"What is it?"

He stepped toward her and bent until his face was in front of hers. "I never got to tell you this properly before."

She didn't flinch or blink. "What is it?"

"I intend to make you happy," he said. "I love you."

A red flush came to her face and she looked away from him. "Get me something to eat or I'll purify you."

He smirked. "Right away." He leaned over to take her chin in his palm. His lips went to hers and he felt her pulse leap beneath his hand. When he let go he saw her shock and the way she was so flustered by his affection. He walked off to find something for her to eat in the mansion. A smile lit his face. At last, after all this time, he finally got his revenge of the jewel and most importantly, he finally had the woman he loved. And he would love her forever and always. And no matter the struggles or obstacles they faced, he would ensure they faced them together and got through them together. In the end, the only thing that mattered was love and he had hundreds of years of love and stored up passion waiting for her.

* * *

"Is it really okay to leave him?" Inuyasha asked soaring through the sky.

"Yes," Kagome nodded as she looked at the shard. "Those two belong together. They always have- they always will."

"You're such a romantic," Inuyasha commented.

Kagome smiled, "Yes well. I'm happy for them. It won't be easy. This Kikyo looks a lot more serious than the Kikyo we used to know- but I'm sure Naraku can handle her."

"What makes you so sure?"

Kagome shrugged. "He loves her and love is all that matters. Now let's go destroy that jewel!"

* * *

That's this chapter guys. I really just wanted Naraku and Kikyo to be together. You know in the end of the cannon all Naraku really wanted was Kikyo so in this story I gave her to him. All Kikyo wanted was to be an ordinary woman and she gets that as well! Onto the next chapter!

Inuluver1990 goes to post the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.  
I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	275. Chapter 255: The True Wish

This is the next chapter guys! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.  
I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 255: The True Wish

The Shikon No Tama was speeding off in the direction of the Higurashi Shrine Well. It could sense Inutaisho and the others following closely. The moment Naraku had dissolved the barrier around the mansion; all of the jewel's enemies had come prepared to do battle.

"I need to leave this place…" the jewel said to itself. 'I didn't expect to be injured like this. I cannot be destroyed in this way!" If the jewel was destroyed in any way that was not the right way the cycle would begin again- everyone and thing would be reincarnated again- Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo, Naraku, the Shikon No Tama etc. They would all be brought back and thrown into a new variation of the same story where they would all have to fight the jewel once more.

The jewel evaded Inutaisho's attack swiftly. 'I will not wait another couple hundred years to repeat this process.' Summoning thousands of demons, the jewel commanded them to attack Inutaisho and the other fighters- Sesshoumaru, Yusuke, Niroku, Tomoyo, Miroku and Kagemaru.

The Shikon No Tama was pleased to see that the demons were slowing them down. 'Excellent.' It arrived at the well and went inside of the house surrounding it. 'This is perfect, my plans may have not come out exactly as I had planned but that's fine, nothing too damning has happened.'

The jewel was not fully whole due to Kagome and Kikyo's sacred arrows and Naraku and Inuyasha's attacks. The Shikon No Tama had been cracked. 'If I hadn't erected that barrier I would've been shattered again- this turn of events pleases me greatly. Soon Midoriko- soon I shall see you again and you will pay once more for the hell you've put me through.'

The fractured jewel went into the well to hide itself and waited.

* * *

"Whoa look at all the demons!" Kagome exclaimed as she and Inuyasha headed in the direction the jewel had taken. "I've never seen so many!"

"This is it!" Inuyasha said. "The jewel's definitely coming to an end if it requires all these demons to protect it!"

"Yeah- it's a good thing Naraku decided to betray the jewel this time around," Kagome sighed. "If he didn't we'd have more than the jewel to worry about!"

"That's for certain," Inuyasha had his Tetsusaiga out attacking any demons that dared to get in his way.

Inuyasha saw everyone fighting off the demons and shouted, "You guys deal with the small fry! We're going after the jewel!"

"You better not mess things up Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said.

"Screw you Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha barked as he flipped through the air with Kagome and sliced through a demon.

"Inuyasha! You and Kagome know your duty! Be careful!" Inutaisho shouted as he set a pack of demons on fire.

"You don't need to tell us twice!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha the jewel's that way!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Inuyasha protect Kagome with your life!" Her father's voice rose about the shrieks and screeches of the demons.

"I will!" Inuyasha shouted as he landed a short distance away from the shrine well. Kagome came off of Inuyasha's back and pulled out the tiny shard of the sacred jewel. It was glowing.

"All right Kagome," Inuyasha started to look around and survey the area. "Where's the jewel?"

"It's coming from inside the-"

"Damn it!" Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga. A massive hoard of demons were coming their way. "Kagome go find where the jewel is and be careful!"

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I can help with some of the-"

"No I got this!" He shouted. "Find the jewel! WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha's attack wiped out all of the demons that were torpedoing their way but more showed up.

* * *

Kagome was already running to the shrine well. "The jewel's in here," Opening the door to the shrine well she looked inside. It was dark and murky. Taking a deep breath she put the jewel shard into the pocket of her skirt, walked into the tiny shelter and went to the small flight of stairs. Then she heard something creak. "That sound… it's coming from the well."

Kagome took one step then another and another until she was all the way down the stairs. She took one more step toward it when suddenly she shrieked.

"AH!- huh?"

She looked down and rubbing up against her leg was her obese cat Buoy. "Geez! It's only you Buoy! What are you doing down here?" She frowned and turned her back on the open well.

"Inuyasha!" She called up to him. She could see that he was already finished with the demons and was heading her way.

"Kagome? Did you find it?" He asked in the doorway of the well house as he sheathed his sword.

"I sense it coming from inside-"

Suddenly, a loud noise and a gust of wind erupted from inside the well. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock as he saw a number of white ghostly looking hands come up from the well. They flailed about behind Kagome who was also shocked by what was happening.

Everything was just happening so fast. Inuyasha barely took a step before four of the hands reached out, grabbed Kagome and pulled her down the well. The cat went flying in the opposite direction.

"What's going on? KAGOME!" Inuyasha jumped from the top of the stairs all the way to the well and went in after his girlfriend. "KAGOME!" His hand reached out and caught one of her feet.

A bright blue light blinded and engulfed them both. When Kagome opened her eyes she came face to face with a pale white female torso and a pair of alabaster colored, nipple-less breasts. She looked up and the squinty-eyed face of a demon with long black hair, ruby red lips and weird eyebrows was staring back at her.

As she and demon fell through the well upside down, the body of the demon began to regenerate. Inuyasha's eyes opened and he saw his girlfriend in the arms of a centipede demon.

Then the demon began to speak. "Alive! Oh to be alive once more, my strength returns."

"What the hell!" He watched as the tail of the demon went from massive bones to flesh. A hard green exterior grew over the flesh in hundreds of sections.

"You have it, don't you?" Then the demon opened its mouth and a long pink tongue came out and licked Kagome's face as it said, "Give it to me!"

"What are you doing?" Kagome exclaimed the same time Inuyasha did and Kagome with the jewel shard in her hand lashed out at the demon and a light came from her hand. The demon's hands released her, one tore off due to the power of the jewel.

"Get the hell away from Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "Die demon! TETSUSAIGA!" Inuyasha blasted the demon and it exploded into hundreds of pieces.

"No! No! No!" The demon seemed to fall even faster than Kagome and Inuyasha and disappeared in the depths of time and space.

"Nasty hag," Inuyasha frowned as he reached out and pulled Kagome into his arms. "You okay?"

She was gasping. "Uh… yeah I think so," she said. "That was seriously weird."

"Tell me about it," and then Inuyasha was looking around the area. They were floating in a space of nothingness only blue and white aura surrounded them. "What the hell do we do now?"

Kagome shrugged as she pulled out the Shikon shard. "I don't know," she said. "I think that demon was revived because I had a piece of this jewel."

"You said the jewel was in the well right?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes but- I don't know what to do now."

"Damn it," Inuyasha frowned. "How long will we be floating in this abyss?"

"I don't know," Kagome sighed. "Maybe I could call the jewel?"

"Well it won't kill us to try," her boyfriend said. "Call the stupid thing. I wanna get rid of it once and for all now."

Kagome nodded again. "All right then," she said. "Um…" Looking at the jewel in her hand she tightened her fist around the jewel and began to call the jewel. "Shikon No Tama. I know you're in here. You're incomplete without this shard I have so if you want it come and get it!"

'Yeah-,' Inuyasha thought. 'I doubt that will work-'

And then the jewel appeared before them. Kagome opened her eyes.

"Well done, you killed the centipede" the jewel said. "That demon has the strangest affinity with me. It senses me so easily and it's quite bothersome. I'm glad you managed to destroy it in this abyss now it will never be able to regenerate. All of its parts have been separated and thrown into different times. I'll never come back again." It explained. "I'm pleased that you managed to get this far."

"Yeah and we're gonna destroy you now so-" Inuyasha readied his Tetsusaiga. "Prepare to die!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome stopped him. "You know we can't destroy it like that!"

Inuyasha growled as he put his sword down. "So what do you suggest huh?" He sheathed his sword.

Kagome looked at the jewel. "Well first, we probably should give back the shard," Kagome held out the shard toward the jewel and the shard- like a magnet was attracted to the rest of the jewel. The fracture in the Shikon No Tama healed.

"Now what?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's whole again so I suppose I need to make a wish? Right?" Kagome asked the jewel.

"Correct," The jewel said. "But know that if you are like you're ancestor and you make the wrong wish, unlike my ancestor I will not give you another chance to wish upon me- I will kill you."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. "Kagome! Let me destroy it this way!"

"Inuyasha-"

"If I break it to pieces in this time hole; then there's no way it could regenerate right?" He asked. "Like that centipe-!"

"Fool," The jewel's voice intercepted Inuyasha. "I am the Shikon No Tama. I am the one that controls this well! I control time and space. I control who enters and leaves this abyss. I control who stays in the netherworld and who can be revived! As if you can destroy me by shattering me in this well! I'll just wreak even more destruction!"

"And that's why I don't intend to destroy you that way," Kagome said clutching the bow and arrow Naraku and Kikyo had given to her.

"As ancestor to Midoriko I never doubted your intelligence," The jewel commented. "And so Kagome, what is your wish?"

Kagome stared at the jewel and took a deep breath. "I want to get something straight first. I'll need to ask some questions."

"Go ahead, I will answer- truthfully" The jewel said. "This is a life or death situation,"

"First, I'd like to know why is it you wanted us to know about the past," Kagome asked.

"Simple, if you know about the past then you no longer have an excuse to make the same mistakes," The Shikon No Tama told her. "You can no longer say that you were ignorant. What happens in the future will determine how much you've learnt of the past."

"I see," Kagome said. "So all along you had this planned."

"I did," the jewel said. "Almost everything has worked according to my plans. I admit I never expected Naraku to betray me. I didn't foresee that- but now that I think about it his betrayal of me fits in with the scheme of things. I maintained damage and I was considerably weakened but I'm whole again and this abyss is restoring my energy."

"Next question," Kagome moved on. "You wanted us to know about the past and yet you seem to want to destroy us as well… why do you have such mix feelings toward what you want from us?"

The jewel hovered from side to side. "I, the Shikon No Tama is made up of Midoriko's human and the souls of many demons. Is it so strange that I have mixed feelings. Obviously the human side of the jewel would prefer you know about the past and the demons of course would want to destroy you."

"Understood," Kagome nodded. "One more question,"

"Good, this was beginning to bore me," The jewel yawned.

"Why is it that you keep reincarnating yourself?"

"Hmm?" The jewel would've been frowning if it had a face. "Why?"

"Yes,"

"That's not a very good question," He said. "It's too simple. No one in time has found the right way to get rid of me. I just want to see if it's possible for anyone to get it."

"And so you continued to come back over and over and over. Feudal Kikyo burnt you with her body when she died in order to take you out of the world. Then my ancestor Kagome wished on you to disappear forever in order to get rid of you but you came back and Mother Midoriko as she was known about 100 years ago- sealed you away."

"Ah yes and none of those were the right way to get rid of me,"

Kagome nodded. "That leads me to think that you desperately want to be destroyed." Her eyes narrowed. "You've reincarnated yourself because no one has destroyed you the right way and you don't intend to give up until someone has. But it's strange to me considering that any other evil being would want to live. You want to die. Why?"

"I'm bored,"

"What?" Inuyasha's face distorted with distaste at the jewel's answer. "You want to be destroyed the right way because you're bored?"

"Yes," The jewel said. "No one knows how it feels to live the same life over and over and over and over again. Betrayals, lies, jealousy, deceit- all these recurring things bore me. And I'm tired of people trying to obtain me so that I can grant their wishes! I'm sick of it. I want to die."

"Is that your demon or human side speaking?" Kagome asked.

"Who knows," The jewel responded. "I've become disoriented- I can't really tell who's speaking now."

"You're the demon side of the jewel speaking aren't you?" Inuyasha questioned. "I mean I'd think since the only human soul in that jewel is Midoriko's- you'd have to be one of the demon souls speaking."

"I am a demon soul," the jewel said. "Due to the fact that there are more demons within the jewel, I preside over them as… spokesperson I suppose. Midoriko is only one human soul- the only evidence that she is within this jewel is the tiny light she emits from within."

"So let me get this straight," Kagome jumped in. "You're the leader of the demon souls within the jewel and you want to destroy the jewel because you are tired of having to live the same life over?"

"Yes," It said. "Now that I've answered more questions than I thought I would answer, make you're wish. I think I've said enough."

"One more," Kagome asked.

"What is it?"

"You and Midoriko have been fighting all these years right?"

"Yes," The demon half of the jewel responded. "Right now my demon minions are the ones fighting her. I don't have to fight once I have them. I can control everything else such as giving humans and demons power and strength when they obtain the jewel or a shard of it. I speak to those who listen- like you. I twist and turn fate as I please."

"You don't want to fight her anymore," Kagome spoke.

"I'm not answering anymore questions," the jewel said stiffly.

"I didn't ask a question, it was a statement," She told the jewel. "And I'm ready to make my wish."

"Go right ahead," the jewel snickered. "Let's see what you wish for this time around."

"Kagome," Inuyasha called her name. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Kagome nodded. "I'm confident that I've got the right wish. Trust me."

Inuyasha took her hand and squeezed it tightly. "I do trust you Kagome- it's just that…"

She cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. "I'm worried as well," she said. "But I'm sure that no matter what happens now we can't turn back. This must be done." Then she looked at the jewel.

"I know the reason why you never grant a person's wish," Kagome began.

"Do you? And how have you come to know that?" It asked.

"You told me yourself just a few moments ago," She folded her arms across her chest. "You said that you were sick and tired of people trying to possess you so that you could grant their wishes," she recalled his earlier words. "You said it with such disgust that it was far too easy to figure that the reason you don't grant a person's true wish is because their wish has never been your wish."

Inuyasha blinked at her. "Come again?"

"It's simple," she said. "The jewel wouldn't grant a person's wish because a true wish is the only right wish and the only right wish is your wish. Am I right?"

Inuyasha didn't even try asking for another explanation.

"You are," The jewel confirmed. "There has been a lot of speculation about what the true wish is. And you've deduced correctly, the true wish is my wish but that's the easy part. Now you need to know what my wish is."

Kagome nodded. "Well I did as you planned. I learnt about the past. However, there is one part of the past that I am still unclear on."

"And what's that?"

"I don't know what made all of you demons come up against Midoriko," Kagome said. "I don't know the events that happened before she forced her soul out of her body and locked it away in the Shikon No Tama with the hundreds of demons led by you. That part of history was never recorded. And so my wish is to go back to the source. I want to go back to the time before you- the Shikon No Tama was created."

The jewel focused on her. "And what do you hope to achieve from going back there?"

"The answer to destroying you for good," Kagome said. "Now grant my wish Shikon. I know that's your wish."

And then suddenly the jewel began to glow brightly- so bright it made Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes squint. The jewel then spoke, "You were right about the wish Kagome." It said. "I do want you to go that far into the past. As the Shikon No Tama I can send you back that far. However, I can only send you."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "She's not going anywhere without me!"

"She's already made her wish and it was the right wish," the jewel told him. "This is her fate."

And then Kagome and Inuyasha began to separate.

"Wait! Wait! Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. "What will happen to Inuyasha?"

"Kagome!"

"I intend to send him to another moment in time," the jewel said.

Inuyasha tried to hold onto her but the force was too strong and they were flung apart. "KAGOMEEEE!" Suddenly the light became overpowering and Inuyasha disappeared.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome exclaimed in panic. "What- what did you do with him? Where'd you send him?"

"To the feudal era," The jewel said. "You needn't worry about him. He's like a cockroach- no matter how many times it gets stepped on it still manages to survive."

"He's not an insect!" Kagome shouted.

"In any case, he will be all right. You have other things to think about right now," the jewel told her. "You need to take this seriously. Because remember, you haven't destroyed me yet. You're still walking on the path toward my destruction."

Kagome felt incredibly lonely but she knew what she had to do. "Okay I understand. Let's go-"

And then she noticed that the bow and arrow was gone. "Wait a minute! Where's my weapon?"

"You don't need it," the jewel told her. "In fact, you don't need your body so I sent it to the feudal era with Inuyasha."

"You sent my body…" she paused and felt herself. "But I'm right here-"

"That's your soul," the Shikon No Tama informed her. "Your physical body cannot go into the prefeudal past only the feudal era like your ancestor Kagome did."

"So Inuyasha has my body?" She asked.

"Yes. Your heart still beats however you will seem to be in a deep sleep. You will stay in that state until you have finished what you set out to do in the prefeudal past. If you cannot complete this mission, Inuyasha will be taken back to the present time with your body and your heart will stop."

"That means I'll be dead," Kagome said.

"Precisely,"

Then Kagome took a deep breath. "I'm ready now then," she said. "Let's go."

"I'm not going with you," the jewel told her. "This is your task; I am going back to the present."

"What!"

"I will know when if you have completed your task- when I am certain you and Inuyasha will be brought back,"

Kagome stared at it. "All right then," she said. "Which way do I go?"

The jewel opened up a portal in the abyss. Kagome looked at it and then went into the portal.

'We shall now see if this Kagome has what it takes to destroy me,' the jewel thought as the portal closed behind her and then it disappeared.

* * *

That's this chapter guys! I'm praying it made sense and that I didn't leave out anything important. Anyway, let's get on to the next one shall we?

Inuluver1990 goes to post the next chapter

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.  
I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	276. Chapter 256: The Missing Puzzle Piece

It took quite a while to write this chapter. But at least it's done! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.  
I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 256: The Missing Puzzle Piece

When Inuyasha's eyes opened he found himself inside of a well filled with bones and Kagome on top of him.

"Kagome?" He looked at her. "Kagome?" he touched her face and saw that her body was warm, her heart was beating and she was breathing. "She's okay,"

He looked up and saw the opening to the well. Standing to his feet, he picked his girlfriend up into his arms and in one strong jump he leapt out of the well.

When his feet touched the ground, his eyes widened at what he saw. The well he had come out of was in the middle of a forest. He'd never seen so much green in all his life. "What is this place?"

Behind him he heard a noise coming from the well. He turned to see what it was and to his horror the well vanished. "Damn it! What the hell is going on? Where'd the well go?"

He stared around a moment more when his nose picked up the scent of humans. "There must be some people this way," Handling Kagome carefully he began to walk toward where he thought he could get some help. 'I don't know what that fucking jewel is up to but it seems I have to stay here for a while.'

Inuyasha realized that wherever the jewel had taken him to the sun was just setting. "This isn't good," he thought as he reached a civilization with thatched roofs. "Damn that stupid jewel!" he muttered as he began to walk toward the huts. 'Kagome can't stay out here like this. It's going to get drafty and she could get sick.'

Inuyasha watched as the people took notice of him. "What are you guys looking at?" He shouted at them and then he heard them talking.

"Such funny-looking clothes lady Kagome and Inuyasha are wearing today," a man said.

"I'm not surprised," a woman responded, "Lady Kagome always brings back such weird things from her time."

'Oh so they know who we are,' Inuyasha thought. 'Okay good, so what to do- there has to be someone who heads this village- but I can't ask because then they'll know that I'm not the Inuyasha they know. Damn what to do?'

And then a portly old woman with long gray hair came to him with a walking stick. "Ah Inuyasha you and Kagome have returned,"

"Uh yeah," He said. 'What's this woman named? Ah hell Kagome you're better with history than me- what was this old woman's name!'

"Sango and the others went to retrieve some herbs for me. They should be back soon."

"Great uh… think I can let Kagome rest in your hut?" He asked.

"You're asking Inuyasha?" The old woman looked at him. Her eyes analyzed him quickly.

'You mean in this time I don't have manners?' he thought. "Whatever old woman. Kagome's tired and needs some rest."

"But I thought she would've been well rested since she went back to her time," Kaede frowned.

"Yeah well you know how weak and pathetic humans are," Inuyasha said. "She rested but then she tired herself out again… studying. And I didn't want to wait anymore since we have to go and destroy Naraku. She can rest here." He told her as they entered her hut. 'I hope that made sense.'

"Ye can rest her over there Inuyasha," Kaede told him pointing to a futon.

"Thanks," Inuyasha put Kagome down carefully unaware that the old woman was watching him closely as he smoothed back her hair and bent to kiss her cheek. Inuyasha heard something strange. It sounded like a string of some sort being pulled back. When he turned his head he saw the old woman pointing an arrow at him.

"Who are ye?" Kaede asked. "I know ye are not Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared at her. 'Damn it,' he thought 'I just couldn't resist kissing her could I? Now I've got this woman on my case.' Inuyasha smirked. "You're wrong old woman. I am Inuyasha."

"The Inuyasha I know wouldn't be so familiar to yon girl as such," she said.

Inuyasha stared at her. "I guess you know our secret."

"Secret?"

'In the feudal past, from what I remember Feudal Inuyasha had a thing for the dead priestess Kikyo but he also began to fall in love with Time Traveling Kagome. I don't think it'd hurt much if I said a few things and once we keep this secret between us then everything would be fine,' he thought. "That's right. Kagome and I- we… we kinda-" he rubbed his neck. 'Feudal Inuyasha would probably be embarrassed to admit his love for Kagome in front of anyone,' he thought. "We've confessed that we like each other more than friends."

The old woman put down her bow. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Inuyasha said. "It's a secret though. We're not ready to let everyone know especially since we have to focus on defeating Naraku."

'Something's off about him,' Then Kaede smiled. "It's about time you two realized your feelings."

"You mean- you already knew we liked each other?" He asked dumbly.

"Of course I knew," Kaede said. "It was obvious from the very beginning."

"And I thought I was doing a good job hiding it," Inuyasha muttered. "Anyway, I think I'll take a rest too. I wanna be ready for the battle."

"All right then," Kaede nodded. "I need to go check on a few of the villagers."

And then the old lady left. Inuyasha sighed. "Geez, why didn't Feudal Inuyasha just come out with his feelings a long time ago? If he did I would be gladly holding Kagome in my arms and not being questioned about it."

Inuyasha looked down at his sleeping Kagome. 'I'm not sure how much I can say in this time without distorting the future too much. But the jewel put me here so it must know what its doing." Inuyasha bent down to Kagome's mouth and kissed her softly. "Wake up soon Kagome. I don't know how long I can keep this deception up."

* * *

When Kagome opened her eyes she found herself in the Pre-feudal era. It wasn't too difficult to understand what was going on around her because she was actually quite knowledgeable about the past.

'So this is why the jewel put so much emphasis on me knowing about past events,' she thought. 'I would be completely lost if I was to come here without knowing anything.'

Kagome had wished upon the Shikon No Tama and she had no doubt that wishing to go back to the time before the jewel was created was the right wish. According to the jewel, the right wish or the true wish would have to be something the jewel would wish for. It hadn't been too difficult for Kagome to figure out that the jewel wanted her to go to the past and find the missing piece to the puzzle that could ultimately destroy it.

'Yes, the jewel wants to be destroyed,' Kagome thought as she stared at the rural village before her. The people there were oblivious to her presence. It was because she wasn't in that world physically- she was a soul, a spectator. She didn't really know how to get back to her time, and she didn't know how she and Inuyasha would get back together but she supposed that she'd figure something out after she found the missing piece to the Shikon No Tama's puzzling past.

It was a dark moonless night and she was standing a short distance away from a small hut. 'I don't know what it is I'm looking for but the jewel sent me to this time and in this spot- I think I'm supposed to watch what is happening.'

One hour later.

'You've got to be kidding me!' Kagome frowned. 'Am I supposed to go in the hut or something? I don't know what to-"

And then a demon appeared from the shadows.

'What's going on?' Kagome wondered. 'Who's that demon?'

She watched as the demon went to the door of the hut. She noticed that he was a very tall, broad shouldered, well built demon with striking red hair that was so long it nearly touched the floor. It was tied in a ponytail at his neck. He was dressed in some kind of pre-feudal armor.

'A red-haired demon… wow. But who could this strange demon be?' Kagome asked herself. 'Is he evil? I do sense a particularly evil aura about him but…

The hut door opened and behind it was a beautiful woman.

Kagome's eyes widened. 'It's a priestess!' she realized. 'That must be Ancient Priestess Midoriko.'

Kagome noticed that the priestess smiled up at the demon and opened the door wider to let him inside. Kagome blushed. 'Please don't tell me I'm supposed to watch Midoriko and this demon-'

"Shinota! I don't understand!" Midoriko's voice penetrated Kagome's hearing.

Kagome went toward the hut's window and looked inside and her eyes widened in shock. Midoriko- the woman who had looked at the demon so fondly as she let him in now looked as if the world around her had shattered into pieces.

"Shinota- why are you doing this?" She asked the demon who just stood there staring at her blankly. "The treaty's already signed! The ink is dried! you promised to make me your wife and start a race of hanyous. That race of half-demons is the only way to mend the racial divide between humans and demons! Didn't you say that you saw the future and what You saw were humans ruling all the lands and demons becoming extinct? You didn't want that so You drafted the treaty! Isn't destroying the divide what You wanted?"

"No." He said. "It's not."

Midoriko blinked at him. "You- What has happened to you?" She asked. "What has made you change your mind about the treaty?"

"I hate humans," he said. "It was Lord Inutaisho who wanted the treaty- not I. I wanted nothing to do with it."

"How could you hate humans? Your father was human-" Midoriko frowned at him. "You are a half…"

"Don't remind me!" Shinota shot at her harshly. "Right now I'm in the process of creating a jewel. This jewel will be able to grant my wishes and my first wish will be to turn myself a full-fledged demon."

She stared unblinkingly. "And- and do you think that once you've gained that- that power that your blood will change? It won't. You may look different, smell different, act different but you'll always be a half-demon."

Shinota gave her a smirk that made her and Kagome cringe. "That maybe so but the good thing about me is that no one has realized that I am a half-demon. Only You and Lord Inutaisho know my secret. My jewel…" he picks up the jewel from around his neck.

'That's the Shikon No Tama!' Kagome exclaimed her eyes wide. She put a hand to her head. 'No- it can't be the Jewel! I wished to go back to the time before it was created! Could this mean I made the wrong wish?' she stopped at the thought of her making the wrong wish and having to wonder through time for all eternity. 'No! No! I know I made the right wish! The jewel wanted me to wish to come back to this time! I know that!' she told herself and then took a deep breath.

'I have to be in the right time!' she said. 'That jewel around his neck has to be a fake!'

"This jewel I created is in its final stages of completion,' He told her. "Once it is complete I will make it so that no one knows that I was born of a mortal man."

"But you will always know what you truly are," Midoriko told him.

"I'll live," he said as he turned away. _**"I only came here to tell you that I plan to go off to battle the panther demon tribe on the morrow," he said. "You needn't wait for me to come back to uphold and honor the treaty. I will never return to this land so you can just move on with your life and forget about the time we spent together."**_

Tears came to Midoriko's eyes.

"You aren't going to cry are you Midoriko?" He asked as if he was taunting. "Surely I haven't made you- the strong priestess in the East so weak?"

"Leave." She said to him softly. "If you are finished with what you've come to say then leave. Go and never come back."

"I intend to."

And then Kagome watched as the demon walked out of the hut and slammed the door. As he stayed there Kagome's mind was going a mile a minute piecing everything she just saw together.

"Wait a minute," Kagome frowned. "This is all so confusing!" She sat down and folded her legs to think. "So in this time there was Priestess Midoriko and a half-demon sacred jewel maker named Shinota?" she scratched her head. "There is some kind of treaty where a human and demon would marry and produce a Hanyou. That Hanyou would be the official start to a new race that would relinquish the divide between humans and demons."

That was making sense to her. In the pre-feudal times humans and demons never got along so it wasn't surprising that the thought of creating a new race had come up. But now Shinota- a demon or rather a half-demon in disguise of a full-fledged demon was now pulling out of the treaty. He said he no longer wanted it and Midoriko should forget the treaty and move on.

"But why?" Kagome wondered as she closed her eyes. "From what I heard he had some kind of premonition that showed him what the future would be like without the treaty- it's a world where humans rule and demons cease to exist. And yet he no longer wants the treaty- but why? Why when it's so obvious that the treaty could work? Why give up on it when Midoriko obviously loves…

Kagome's eyes opened back. 'Something's not right!' she realized. And when she turned her head to look at the hut the demon was gone but there was a piece of paper on the ground where he had stood. Kagome went to the paper and stared at it. It looked like origami with a long strand of red hair woven around it.

'I wonder what this is…' Kagome frowned and bent to pick it up.

The hut door opened.

Panicked Kagome moved from in front of the hut's door and pressed herself into the side. Midoriko was coming out of the hut. She looked dazed and confused as she stepped on the folded paper with the hair and walked down the road.

"Shinota-" Midoriko was muttering to herself. "I don't believe this- I don't believe any of this. You said you loved me."

Kagome followed and then froze when she saw where Midoriko had gone. She had gone to another hut and was staring through the window. Right before their eyes was a man thrusting ardently between the thighs of a female and proclaiming his undying love for her.

'That couldn't be-' Kagome looked at Midoriko. She was broken.

Kagome watched as Midoriko's face became stained with tears and she ran off into the night.

'So that's Shinota?' Kagome frowned. 'But he had red hair at her hut and now he has hair black as night.' And then she remembered that Shinota was a half demon. She looked at the sky. 'It's the night of the new moon- maybe he changes into human form on this night but… that still doesn't make sense to me! It was already night when he went to break up with Midoriko and he had red hair but now… now he has black hair and having sex with- Oh my gosh!' Kagome exclaimed.

'He left Priestess Midoriko for another woman! How terrible! How could he?' Kagome was seething with anger. 'This isn't right- something's gone completely wrong! But I can't- I can't figure it out! What the hell is going on? Why do I feel like I'm still missing something important?'

Kagome looked through the window and Shinota and the woman were panting for air from their exertions. Kagome really didn't want to watch them together but she had a duty. She knew that she was missing something very crucial.

_**"I will wait for you to come back from the war with the Panther Tribe, Shinota," the woman said to him sleepily.**_

_**"You promise?" He asked as he kissed her sweaty forehead.**_

_**"I promise," she smiled at him.**_

_**"I love you… Midoriko." **_Kagome heard Shinota say the name, and saw him close his eyes and fall asleep in the woman's arms.

'Midoriko?' Kagome's yes widened. 'But that's not-' Kagome finally found the missing puzzle piece. "OH MY GOSH! SO THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!"

And then suddenly, Kagome found herself sucked into a porthole in time. "What's going on?" The time portal seemed to spit Kagome out and she found herself back in the same spot where she had first been.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inuyasha in the Feudal era had come face to face with the one person he really didn't want to see. Himself.

Standing before him with a shocking red on red kimono was… himself. Well his feudal ancestor Inuyasha to be exact.

Feudal Inuyasha already had his sword out and ready to slice open him, the imposter. 'Geez, he won't even listen to me. He's so hot tempered and undoubtedly prefers 'kill first, talk later'."

"I'm gonna ask you again," Feudal Inuyasha said. "Who the fuck are you?"

'Gee what to say?' Inuyasha asked himself. "I'm Inuyasha."

"The fuck you are!" Feudal Inuyasha barked. "You can't be Inuyasha because I'm Inuyasha, you impostor! I'm gonna kill you for impersonating me!"

Time-Traveling Kagome was staring down at her comatose self. "Uh… Is this really supposed to be me?" Kagome asked touching her face and suddenly Inuyasha- Not feudal Inuyasha- pulled the comatose Kagome protectively into his arms.

"Don't touch her!" Inuyasha barked. 'Damn it. I can't stay here- not with our ancestors like this! I could be warping time by being here! But there's nowhere else to go!'

Time-Traveling Kagome gasped at him.

"Don't shout at Kagome!" Feudal Inuyasha shouted back at him.

"Well tell her not to touch my girlfriend!" Inuyasha barked back.

Girlfriend.

Time-Traveling Kagome's mouth dropped wide. Inuyasha stumbled to the ground at the word. Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Kaede who were all watching the exchanges silently gasped.

"G- girlfriend?" Kagome's eyes widened and then her face turned beet red. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute! I don't get this! Who are you and her again?"

'No escaping it, maybe she'll understand what I'm saying since she travels through time' he thought. "My name is Inuyasha Takahashi and this girl," He looks down at Kagome. "And this is Kagome Higurashi, my girlfriend."

Then Sango spoke, "Girlfriend- that would be lover right Kagome?"

Time-traveling Kagome began to stammer. "Uh- yeah- that's right."

"Ah so Inuyasha and Kagome you two have finally come to your senses," Miroku gave them a lecherous smile. "Congratulations."

"It's about time!" Shippo said folding his arms and Kirara mewled.

Feudal Inuyasha growled. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" he shouted his face hot with embarrassment. "Kagome's not my lover!"

"That's right!" Time-traveling Kagome said. "Inuyasha and I aren't like that!"

"Not in this time," Future Inuyasha said as he gently cradled his girlfriend in his arms. 'I don't know how this will affect the future but I don't like the way my ancestor's just hiding his love for her. And from what I know about the past- he's still hung up on his dead girl Kikyo.'

Kagome blinked at him stupefied. "What do you mean in this time?"

"You might be better to understand this," Future Inuyasha said to her. "But my girlfriend and I came out of the Bone Eater's Well a couple of hours ago."

"Wait!" Kaede interrupted. "Does that mean ye both are from the future?"

Inuyasha nodded. "We are."

* * *

That's the end of this chapter folks! On to the last chapter! I think I'll write an epilogue as well!

Inuluver1990 goes to write the final chapter!

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.  
I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	277. Chapter 257: The Final Act

**And this is the last chapter guys! It's by far the very longest chapter I've written! do enjoy it and tell me what you think. I worked all night on it- went to bed at 1:42am but yeah. I think you guys will like this!**

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.  
I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Chapter 257: The Final Act

Kagome was back in front of Midoriko's hut. Going to the window she looked inside and there was Midoriko nursing a baby girl at her bosom.

'I understand what has happened,' Kagome thought as a deep sadness came over her. 'How awful!'

Kagome watched as Shinota appeared. He was in his demon form- ragged and weary from battle but a pleased expression was upon his face. 'Oh no,' Kagome thought.

And then Shinota walked in.

Kagome's eyes widened as a massive argument ensued and minutes later Shinota stormed out of the hut. Midoriko came out as well and headed toward another hut.

"Please! You must take my daughter, Kahome from this land!" She told a lady who was around her age. "You must go and don't turn back! Before sundown there will be a demon war and I am the only one with the power to defeat the enemy! Now please! Tell the villagers and the king to leave this place at once! But please keep my daughter safe! I have placed a blessing upon her! She has been blessed with my spiritual abilities and every female child she has and they have shall have my powers! Now please go!"

And then Midoriko watched with tearful eyes as her daughter was taken away- far far away from the eastern lands. With dried tears, Kagome watched as Midoriko dressed in armor and sharpened her sword. Just as she had said, before sundown hoards and hoards of demons began to attack the land.

Picking up her sword, Midoriko charged into the fray of demons and began to destroy them. The lesser demons began to combine to form even bigger, stronger demons but she didn't falter she continued to fight.

The fight lasted seven days and seven nights, and when Midoriko realized she couldn't destroy the demon that had latched onto her- with the last ounce of her strength she forced her soul out of her body ensnaring the demon souls to form the Shikon No Tama.

Kagome felt shaken. Did she really just see what she saw? Closing her eyes she felt tears drain down her face. 'This is so sad.' When she opened her eyes, she saw the freshly dead body of Midoriko and the hundreds of demons. Getting closer, she saw something very familiar in the massive culmination of demons that had latched onto Midoriko. It was the face of the half-demon Shinota.

Kagome thought, 'I finally know.' Taking a deep breath she calmed herself. 'But now what? I know what happened- I have the missing piece but the jewel isn't here so I can't destroy it here. It's in the present. So that must mean-'

She looked around and couldn't find the well. 'Oh yes, this is the Eastern lands. I better hightail it to the west. But where's west?' closing her eyes she began to sense something. 'Strange I sense the power of the Shikon No Tama.'

And so flying like a spirit in the sky, she followed in the direction the jewel was emanating from. When she got to the well in the West she jumped in. 'I'm coming for you Inuyasha.'

Everyone in the feudal hut gasped at Inuyasha's declaration that he and the Kagome he cradled carefully in his arms were actually from the future.

"How can that be? I'm from the future!" Time Traveling Kagome said and then looked at her comatose self in future Inuyasha's arms.

"You're from 500 years in the future. We are from about 700."

Shocked wasn't an adequate description for the look upon everyone's faces. They were completely bowled over by the news of seeing a future Inuyasha and a distant future Kagome.

Then Future Inuyasha continued, "I know it's hard to comprehend. It's actually hard to explain but that's how it is. We're from the distant future."

"Amazing," Time-Traveling Kagome said. "I- I never thought I'd be able to see my future self! But why am I not waking up?"

"I don't really know, I think it's-" Future Inuyasha said.

"Well that figures," Feudal Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So instead of finding out you sit here cuddling with her?"

Future Inuyasha looked at him. "And what bright ideas do you have old man for waking her up out of a coma?"

Feudal Inuyasha growled angrily at the thought of being called an 'old man' but then Time-traveling Kagome jumped in.

"This isn't the time to fight," Kagome said. "Obviously you two came here for some reason. What happened?"

Inuyasha smiled at her. "I knew you'd understand."

"Oh fuck no!" Feudal Inuyasha growled. "Why're you smiling like that?"

"Because I appreciate her intelligence," Future Inuyasha said and Kagome flushed under his praise.

"It seems future Inuyasha is a lot more open and honest about his feelings for Kagome," Miroku said sipping a cup of tea. "How delightful."

"Yes that's quite a relief," Sango said. "It'd be painful to know they haven't gotten together in the future but now… now I'm quite pleased."

"Will you all just shut up!" Feudal Inuyasha barked. "This guy is NOT me! I don't care what you all say or think!"

"But Inuyasha!" Shippo said coming to Future Inuyasha and sniffing him. "He smells just like you and blood can't lie!"

"I'm gonna grind you into pulp!" Feudal Inuyasha grabbed Shippo and began to pound him on the head.

Future Inuyasha stared at him. 'Wow. My ancestor's really violent. Those lumps on that fox kid's are kinda funny. Don't laugh.'

"Like I was saying!" Kagome cleared her throat. "Can you tell us why you came here?"

"Well it wasn't a matter of choice," Future Inuyasha said. "We were practically forced down the well by the Sacred Jewel."

"WHAT!" Miroku exploded. "The jewel is in your time as well!"

"Yes," Future Inuyasha nodded. "It reincarnated itself."

"So we did destroy it?" Sango asked.

"You did," he responded. "But your method of destruction wasn't right."

"Explain yourself!" Feudal Inuyasha folded his arms and stared intensely at his future self. 'Look how he's just holding Kagome in his arms! How can he do that and not be… embarrassed?'

'Look at how Future Inuyasha's holding me! Future me!' Kagome was trying desperately not to burst from happiness and concentrate on what was being said.

"In this time the jewel is destroyed," Future Inuyasha told them. "However you destroyed it by wishing on it, Kagome."

"And that didn't work?" she asked her brows knotting.

He shook his head. "No. The jewel is such that burning and wishing on it to disappear would never work. Its essence is too strong. The fighting within the jewel exudes far too much energy and that energy joins together to create a reincarnated jewel. On top of that, the jewel would never grant a person's wish unless the wish is what it would wish for- if that makes sense."

Kaede spoke, "You're telling us that the jewel has a wish and the jewel's wish is the only true wish. Therefore in order to have a wish granted a person must relinquish his own selfish wishes and wish for what the jewel desires."

"That's what Kagome explained to me" Future Inuyasha nodded. "Everyone's so busy trying to obtain the jewel for their own selfish desires. The jewel thrives on pain and suffering that's why nothing good has ever come out of it."

"Yes I have realized that as well," Miroku said.

"In our time Kagome and I have been given the chance to destroy the jewel for good," Future Inuyasha told them. "We cannot burn it, shatter it or wish on it to disappear-"

"Then what do you have to do?" Inuyasha asked his future self.

His future self looked down at his girlfriend. "The truth is I don't even know how to really destroy the jewel." He said. "All I know is that when Kagome and I were about to fight the jewel it entered the Shrine well. We went after it and Kagome got pulled into the well by a giant centipede-"

"Wait!" Time-Traveling Kagome said. "That's how I got pulled in the first time! The demon wanted the jewel that was reincarnated into my body!"

"Well my girlfriend had a piece of the shard and the demon sensed it and pulled her in." Inuyasha explained. "Anyway, I went in after them and I destroyed the demon inside the well."

"That means the demon will never come back again," Kaede said. "It's body parts- even though they can regenerate- can't possibly do so if they are scattered through time and space."

"That's what the jewel told me and Kagome," Future Inuyasha nodded. "Anyway, so I destroyed the demon and then the jewel appeared. Kagome gave it back the shard and wished upon the jewel. Her wish was to go back to the prefeudal era before the jewel was created."

Kagome tapped her chin. "She did that in order to find out why it was created in the first place?"

"Exactly," Future Inuyasha said to her. "But when the jewel granted the wish- Kagome and I were somehow separated. I know it's weird," he said quickly before anyone could respond. "But I remember seeing Kagome being pulled away from me as I was pulled through a different time warp. When I woke up I was in the well and Kagome was with me but she hasn't woken up since we got here." He said. "I think what happened was the jewel extracted her soul from her body and left her body with me to protect it. I don't know why the jewel didn't send me back to the present since it controls the well but it sent me here. I'm just waiting to see what happens. The well disappeared, I'm hoping that if it comes back we'll just go through it and end up home and everything will be back to normal."

"It's never that easy," Feudal Inuyasha said. "At least we know why you're here now. And the well hasn't disappeared because Kagome and I just came back from her time."

"I intend to go and check it again."

And then Feudal Inuyasha asked. "Since the jewel was reincarnated again does that mean that Naraku was as well?"

"Naraku," Future Inuyasha frowned and then nodded. "Yes Naraku's there as well."

"Damn it!" Inuyasha shouted. "I don't believe this! At least tell me we destroyed him in this time!"

"You did," Future Inuyasha told him. "But the jewel's making certain events of the past happen again in the future. In this time Naraku is a key character in the story it's the same as in my time."

"And Kikyo?" Feudal Inuyasha asked softly. "Was she-"

Time-traveling Kagome instantly became distant at the sound of Kikyo's name.

"She was reincarnated as well," Future Inuyasha said noting Time-Traveling Kagome's sadness. "However, as you can see she's become a thing of the past. I've given Kagome all of me and that's how it should be."

Kagome flushed at what he was saying, it meant that even though in the past Inuyasha was all hooked up on Kikyo in the future he was now all hooked up on her. It made her happy instantly. 'I no longer need to feel so much jealousy toward Kikyo. She has him in the past but I get to have him in the future and we're all… lovey-dovey!'

"And about Kikyo," Future Inuyasha said, "She's living as normal a life as possible in my time."

"What?" Feudal Inuyasha looked to him.

"She's been resurrected again and she's been allowed the chance to finally live a normal life. She's being allowed to truly fall in love and harness that love for all eternity. She's… happy."

That made feudal Inuyasha relieved- very relieved. 'Okay so I'm not with Kikyo but… at least she's happy.'

Future Inuyasha was thinking to himself. 'I won't tell them how deeply Naraku feels for Kikyo and that his love for her was so strong it transcended time and now he's with her like he's always wanted to be. No. I don't need to tell them everything. This is good enough.'

And then feudal Inuyasha stood up and looked down at his future self. "You- let's go."

"What?"

"Put Kagome down and come with me. Bring Tetsusaiga." Feudal Inuyasha said to him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called to him as he began to walk out. "You don't intend to fight yourself do you?"

"Quit bugging me will ya!" He shouted as Kagome followed behind him.

Future Inuyasha smirked. 'so he wants a challenge huh?' Then putting his girlfriend down gently, kissing her lips softly, he got up and looked at everyone. "Uh… keep her safe will ya?"

"You don't even have to ask," Sango smiled at him a red flush upon her face. 'He's so much different in the future.'

'How bold,' Miroku thought. 'Yup Inuyasha's definitely a new man.'

And with a nod, future Inuyasha walked out of the hut. He followed his scent to a clearing and his past self already had his Tetsusaiga out and transformed.

"What's this all about?" Inuyasha asked pulling out his own Tetsusaiga.

"I wanna see your windscar," Past Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! This is ridiculous!" Kagome shouted.

"I wanna know if I've gotten stronger in the future!" he told her and then pointed to a two massive trees. "WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha's blast destroyed the tree and continued to destroy other trees behind it.

Future Inuyasha didn't admit to his past self that he hadn't had much experience with his sword but he wouldn't be shown up even if it was himself. "WINDSCAR!" He shouted as a massive blast erupted and to all of their shock the blast went much further than past Inuyasha's blast, lifted off the ground and disappeared into the night sky.

"Satisfied?" Future Inuyasha asked sheathing his sword and then he looked at Past Inuyasha who seemed to be chocking on his shock.

"Wow! Inuyasha you're amazing!" Kagome exclaimed. "You're even stronger in the future!"

Past Inuyasha sheathed his sword and went to stare himself in the eyes. They were completely identical all the way down to the scars. "You weren't too bad for a rookie."

Future Inuyasha gave a cocky smile, "I got it all from you anyway."

"Damn right you did and never forget it!" Inuyasha huffed and folded his arms.

Future Inuyasha felt a warm feeling come over him. Now that he knew how awesome his ancestor was there was no way he'd ever forget him. "I won't." he said earnestly and then froze.

He began to sniff the air.

"What is it?" Time-Traveling Kagome asked.

Future Inuyasha felt his heart race. "Kagome's awake!" And then before Feudal Inuyasha and Time-Traveling Kagome could comprehend it, he was speeding back to the hut.

"Humph. At least I'm not too pathetic," Feudal Inuyasha said as he began to walk back to the hut.

Time-Traveling Kagome looked at him. 'He's probably going to pretend that he doesn't know our descendents aren't… together.'

"Kagome?" He called. "What's the matter?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing."

Inuyasha frowned at her. "I'm not stupid you know."

"Huh?"

Inuyasha looked away. "Kagome I know what's going on in your head- why can't I be like my future self right?" He asked. "But Kagome I didn't turn like that over night! You heard him he's from 700 years in the future. I'm not strong enough to be as open as he is but at least you know that one day I will be."

With understanding Kagome smiled at him. "Thank you Inuyasha," she said softly.

"Now let's get back to the hut." He said. 'Who knows what other embarrassing shit my future self's doing.'

* * *

Future Inuyasha burst into the hut to find his girlfriend sitting up with a cup of tea. When her eyes locked onto his, he sped to her and pulled her into his arms- dropping her tea.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. "What's wrong with you?"

"Are you okay?" He asked staring over her body. "That fucking jewel didn't hurt you did it?"

'He was so worried about me,' She thought as a rush of tears came to her eyes. "No, it didn't even stay with me when I went to the Prefeudal era."

"What!" Inuyasha pulled her away to look down at her. "It wasn't with you?"

"No." She shook her head. "It went back to the present."

Inuyasha felt a growl rumble in his throat. "What's that fucking jewel up to now! Didn't you destroy it?"

Kagome sighed. "It seems the situation is far more complicated than we initially thought."

"What?"

Kagome stood to her feet. "Inuyasha we must go back to our time. I've only managed to find out what the problem is now I have to fix it."

"But Kagome what is the problem?" He asked as she picked up her bone-crafted bow and arrow. "I thought to destroy it you had to go to the past and somehow… well destroy it."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "It's not that simple. Everything's just so complex."

"Then mayhap you should sit and think a bit on it," Kaede offered her another cup of tea. "Do ye even know how to get back?"

"Through the well, i think. Thank you" Kagome said as she took the cup. "I can't sense the jewel but I'm sure we go back through the well."

"But we want to know what's going to happen as well," Miroku told her. "Is it not possible to stay a moment longer to sort out your thoughts and what you saw in the prefeudal era?"

Kagome looked at him and sighed. "I suppose I could," then Kagome sat down but Inuyasha pulled her possessively onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rubbed his nose into her neck to take in her warm, familiar scent.

"Inuyasha-"

"I'm glad you're okay Kagome," he whispered in her ear. "When we're finished with the jewel, you're never leaving my bedroom."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Inuyasha! This isn't the time or the place!"

He smirked. "Just explain what you saw-"

And then Feudal Inuyasha and Time-Traveling Kagome walked into the hut. When they saw their descendents they nearly dropped.

"What the hell's going on here!" Feudal Inuyasha shouted. "Why are you- you doing that!"

Future Inuyasha looked at him. "I'd think it was obvious, I'm making sure she's okay."

"Well uh…" Time-Traveling Kagome was flustered. "I'm- I'm sure she is."

Then Kagome who was seated in Future Inuyasha's arms looked at Kagome who was standing beside Past Inuyasha. "Hi." She said. "You must be my ancestor Kagome."

"Yeah I am- I suppose," Time-Traveling Kagome said.

"I was just about to explain to everyone what I saw in the pre-feudal past. I'm not sure how long we can stay here," Future Kagome told them. "But I'll try to-"

"Kagome?" Future Inuyasha frowned at her sudden pause. "What is it?"

"The jewel," She said. "I can sense it."

"The jewel?" Time Traveling Kagome closed her eyes and tried to sense it. "I do as well."

Then suddenly a portal appeared. "Inuyasha and Kagome," it said to the descendants. "I suggest you enter the timewarp now or you will never return to your time."

"What!" Future Inuyasha said.

The time warp began to fluctuate.

"Oh no!" Time-Traveling Kagome shouted. "You two must leave now!"

"But we haven't even heard-" Feudal Inuyasha stopped.

"I'm sorry!" Future Kagome said as she grabbed her bow and arrow. "It's obvious the jewel is as impatient as ever."

"Kagome, on my back!" Future Inuyasha pulled her onto his back and prepared to jump in. when he jumped, somehow a barrier pushed them back.

"Damn it what now!" Future Inuyasha growled as the portal became smaller.

"I think it's the bow and arrow she's carrying!" Time-Traveling Kagome said. "I noticed that you both entered but then when the bow and arrow hit the portal it was repelled."

"What does that mean?" Shippo asked.

"It means-" Future Inuyasha put Kagome down and took the bow and arrow off of her back. He threw it to the ground and grabbed Kagome's wrist. "You have to leave it here-"

"Leave it?" His girlfriend's eyes widened. "But suppose I need it?"

"Then you'll find something else to use!" He shouted afraid the portal would close. "We have to go now!"

Kagome understood. "All right!" And then getting onto his back they began to enter the portal. "Uh- I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer!" She said. "But Kagome! That bow is special! It's made out of bones of future Naraku's body. The head is also coated with his blood. I'm sure you'll know when to use it in your battle with Naraku. That arrow should purify and purge him of all the evil demons festering inside of his soul. I'm sure you'll be able to figure all this stuff out. I just wanted to tell you before we-"

And then they were gone.

Time-traveling Kagome picked up the strange weapon and stared at it. From the moment she touched it she knew that she was holding an extremely powerful weapon.

"What intense power that bow and arrow holds," Miroku commented. "I feel confident now in the brightness of our futures. So the battle still wages on in the Shikon No Tama even 700 years later"

"That jewel is a very frightening being indeed," Kaede said shaking her head. "At least I now know my sister Kikyo is living peacefully." And then she changed the subject. "That bow and single arrow is quite the weapon. Not only is it from the future it's made from Naraku's very essence- Onigumo."

"Yes but what I don't get," Sango started, "is how Kagome's descendent ended up with a weapon like that! Did they kill Naraku in their time and crafted it out of his bones like we did in the Slayer's village?" There were some questions that would never have direct answers.

"It doesn't matter how it was made," Inuyasha folded his arms. "The point is it's here and it's a lot better than an arrow that only has Onigumo's graveyard soil on its head. This new arrow has pure blood and bone. If that doesn't destroy the evil in Onigumo- nothing will."

And Feudal Inuyasha was right. When the time came to defeat Naraku and the jewel in their time, Time-traveling Kagome was well equipped. The arrow made of future Naraku's blood and bone pierced through feudal Naraku and the jewel- completely purifying and destroying every demon within Naraku's body. They watched as Naraku turned to nothing but ash- his human heart beat one last time before it too dissolved to nothing and Time-Traveling Kagome knew that Onigumo's heart had finally been freed from the demons and the Shikon No Tama's influence.

As for the jewel, it shattered again but this time it didn't disperse all around the country instead the shards disappeared. The battle between Inuyasha's gang, Naraku and the jewel was finally over in their time but even as they headed back to Kaede's hut they knew a bitter war within the jewel was still going on 700 years in the future.

* * *

Future Kagome and Inuyasha jumped out the portal and ended up in the familiar surroundings of their homeland, Shinoshi City. Even though there were still demons flying about in the sky and the buildings were mostly destroyed that didn't matter- they were back in the present time.

"Good we're back!" Inuyasha said staring around.

"Inuyasha I sense the jewel," Kagome told him.

"Okay where?" He asked. This time, they prayed they would destroy the jewel once and for all.

"It's coming from the center of the city."

Inuyasha scratched his head. "But isn't the center where that huge rundown museum is or something?"

"Yeah that's where it's coming from."

And so Inuyasha ran toward the center and to their astonishment they saw Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru, Yusuke, Tomoyo, Miroku, Niroku and Kagemaru there battling a hoard of demons that just kept on reviving.

"Inuyasha- you and Kagome are back," Inutaisho said slashing through the demons.

"We are," Inuyasha nodded and put Kagome down as he pulled out his sword. "Where's the jewel Kagome?"

"It's inside the museum."

"I wondered why it wasn't destroyed yet," Sesshoumaru clawed through a great number but they came back. "Did you fail Inuyasha?"

"Fuck off," Inuyasha barked at him. "If we failed everyone would be dead."

"Yes," Kagome nodded. "I've found out why the fighting is going on in the jewel but knowing is one thing and destroying is another. We need to get to the jewel now!"

Kagemaru began clearing a path to the museum door. "I don't know where the hell these regenerating demons came from exactly but the jewel has to be behind it."

"You two get inside the museum." Miroku said as he began to suck in the never-ending demons. "We'll hold them off."

Inuyasha and Kagome didn't need to be told twice. Inuyasha sprinted to the museum door, used his Windscar to blast it off and entered. Even inside was filled with thousands and thousands of demons.

"Damn," Inuyasha said. "All right Kagome where's the jewel?"

"It's that way!" Kagome pointed and Inuyasha began to slice through the demons but they regenerated. "Fuck! This isn't working!"

"These are revived souls. Somehow their bodies have regenerated." Kagome said. "I think they can't be killed with weapons of this world. Your brother and Kagemaru would probably have a better chance destroying them if they use Tenseiga's powers."

"Great." Inuyasha growled as he cut down another demon. "I hope they figure that out soon."

And then they entered a huge room. It was filled with demons but these demons weren't attacking them. They were attacking someone else. It was a beautiful woman in armor and long flowing skirts appeared and she was slicing through demons on all sides.

Kagome recognized her immediately. "Inuyasha! That's Priestess Midoriko!"

Inuyasha looked. "And those are the demons that were locked away in the jewel with her but how come they aren't in the jewel anymore?"

"Beats me," Kagome said. 'Maybe it has something to do with that arrow I left in the past? Anyway-' She surveyed the area and found that this part of the museum was familiar to her.

Then Kagome remembered a newspaper article she had read a few years ago about a few archaeologists who found a strange looking ancient stalagmite in a limestone cave. The stalagmite was in the form of a woman who was fighting against millions of demons. It became the museum's main attraction but people didn't believe that it was an archaeological/historical find they thought the rundown museum was using a fake statue to bring in people. And so the main attraction was seen as a farce and the government threatened to shut down the museum unless the owner got rid of the stalagmite.

'If I'm not mistaken, when Midoriko fought the demons and forced her soul out of her body forming the Shikon No Tama that locked their souls away- their bodies were left behind. This stalagmite must've been their bodies that had been fossilized and the jewel came here and revived the bodies.

Kagome took a step toward the fighting and she saw something gleam.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked going to her.

"I think I see the jewel," she said, headed toward it and picked it up. Inuyasha grabbed her as the body of a massive demon nearly crushed her.

"Are you crazy!" He shouted and then before his eyes she showed it to him.

"All the souls that were inside are no longer in here. The jewel came to the museum and went into the stalagmite that was here. Its powers revived every single being that was in the jewel."

"And so this fighting will keep going on like this still?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome frowned and shook her head. "No. It won't. I intend to stop it."

"Do you honestly think you can?" A woman's voice sounded from behind them

It was Feudal Kikyo. Naraku was beside her but this Naraku looked different. This Naraku looked more… human.

"What are you two doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I felt strange auras and decided to check it out," Kikyo told him. "It seems the Shikon No Tama came here to revive the bodies of Priestess Midoriko and the demons. They have been fighting for centuries inside the jewel but now they have retained their bodies once more and the fighting is the same as it was in the pre-feudal past- it's a draw. But why they are fighting is the question I have yet to answer."

Kagome looked at Kikyo. "I know the reason why Priestess Midoriko and the demons are fighting."

"However, what do you intend to do with that knowledge?" Naraku asked.

"I have to stop them from fighting."

"And do you think they will listen to you?" Kikyo inquired. "They've been fighting for hundreds and hundreds of years. What makes you think they'll stop to humor you?"

She had a point but Kagome's eyes narrowed at her. "Listen. We've all been through so much because of this fight! I don't care what I have to do right now to get them to listen but they will hear what I have to say!"

And then suddenly, the brightest pink aura lit around Kagome. Kikyo stepped back. 'She's the one destined to destroy the jewel and put the souls to rest.' She thought as she lowered her arrow.

'I don't know what I have to do,' Kagome thought. 'But I have to get their attention.' She turned to Inuyasha. "Whatever you do. Don't stop me."

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "I'm behind you all the way Kagome. Do what you have to is your fate."

With a brisk nod she turned to the battle and below her feet her spiritual energy began to lift her from the ground. 'This is it.' She thought. 'This is where it finally ends.'

* * *

Midoriko was fighting- she was always fighting. For hundreds and hundreds of years she was fighting hundreds and hundreds of demons and she was tired. She was so sick and tired of the fighting. For a very, very long time- all she wanted was to rest in peace. She wanted to die- so badly and yet her body- her heart would not stop fighting.

Before the fighting had begun, Midoriko had lived as normal a life a priestess could have. She had lived in a quaint village and protected the villagers from demons… demons.

She despised demons. She was certain her hatred of them went straight into the core of her entire being. Demons were nothing but lying, scheming, manipulative creatures who had no feelings or conscience. And so no matter how badly she wanted to stop fighting her mind would not allow her to.

It was while in the jewel, something strange had happened and the darkness turned to light. It had been a shocking event to find that she was no longer in the jewel. Her soul was back in her body and she was still fighting hundreds and hundreds of demons.

She had been revived she realized. But why? She had not the answer. 'Could this finally be the end?' She wondered. 'Will the fighting stop at last?'

And then as she began to strike into a red dragon like demon she froze. A girl floating on her spiritual energy had come between the fighting. The demons hadn't stopped their attack and Midoriko gasped.

"Watch out!"

But the girl simply shot out her hand and a blast erupted from it causing the demons to move back stunned and temporarily paralyzed. Kagome quickly formed a barrier and encased the massive red dragon demon in it.

Midoriko stared at her and her heart began to pound as she took the girl's features in. 'This is- could this be…'

Kagome looked at Midoriko and in an instant, Midoriko's eyes widened and recognition hit her. 'My daughter- Kahome!'

Midoriko dropped her sword and in an instant went towards her 'daughter'. "Kahome? Kahome is this you?"

"Kahome?" Kagome stared and then corrected her. "No. I'm not who you think I am."

Midoriko stared. "But you look- yon powers are identical to mine-"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not Kahome."

"Then who are you if not my daughter?" She asked.

"I'm Kagome- your descendent," Kagome told her. "And down there-" Kagome pointed to Kikyo. "She is your descendent as well."

"Descendant," Midoriko composed herself. "That means I really have been stuck in that cursed jewel for centuries- it hasn't been a bad dream."

"No it hasn't." Kagome said. "You've had many descendants."

"I see," Midoriko stepped back, retrieved her sword she had dropped and then asked. "And why are you here?"

"I've come to free you," Kagome told her.

"Free me?"

Kagome nodded. "Not just you but Shinota as well."

Midoriko froze at the name and then a spark of anger rushed through her. "Shinota? That vile creature who never understood his place in life! That-"

"Please!" Kagome said feeling Midoriko's anger heightened. "I ask that you do not allow yourself to succumb to hate and anger again."

"What would you know about anything!" Midoriko asked about ready to destroy the demons for good this time. "You are of this time. You wouldn't know what went on in the past."

"But I do know," Kagome said to her. "I know everything."

Midoriko turned from Kagome. "Then surely You know how that creature came into the Eastern Lands under the pretense of wanting to join the races to form a single race of Hanyous but it was all a lie and in the end the village suffered and I had to seal my soul and the souls of the demons he sent into a jewel."

"The demons he sent?" Kagome looked at the demon she had somehow paralyzed and trapped in a barrier. Her eyes were able to see Shinota within the belly of the beast. "Are you saying he's not the one fighting with you?"

Midoriko laughed rudely. "Fighting with me? My fights with that worthless half-demon ended the day he saw my daughter Kahome suckling upon my breast. When he left, he vowed to make me regret breaking some promise he thinks I made. When the sun started to come down that day, hundreds and hundreds and hundreds of demons arrived and began to attack the village. Only I was strong enough to fight them and so I did and we all know what happened after that. I needn't repeat the obvious. Now if you will excuse me- I intend to finish these demons off right now once and for all."

"If you kill them, Shinota will die and you will as well."

"I already told you Shinota is not here." Midoriko shrugged. "And it doesn't matter if he is anyway. I could kill him without a second thought! I tire of this world! I think it's far past time I leave it!"

"If you kill him- you will die and you both will be reincarnated again and the fighting will begin once more." Kagome explained to her. 'I don't believe she could kill him at all if she knew he was indeed here.'

That made Midoriko stop moving toward the demon that was finally starting to move again. "What?"

"The only way to stop this is to go to the source of the problem," Kagome said. "And I know what it is."

"You know how to destroy these demons?"

"It's not a matter of me destroying them." Kagome said. "It's about getting the leader to destroy them himself."

"The leader?"

The demons that were fighting Midoriko were millions of lesser demons that were joined together to form larger more powerful demons. The leader was the core that linked all the lesser demons together, once the leader is severed from the lesser demons the large demon that was created would go back to being seperate lesser demons. But first Kagome had to find the leader and she knew where he was already.

"Put your sword down Midoriko," Kagome told her.

"Pardon?"

Kagome's brown eyes shot to her. "You cannot win this battle with a sword. It's useless. You must put it down."

"And when the demons attack pray tell what I shall protect myself with?" Midoriko asked. "My stores of spiritual energy has been reduced to wielding my sword over the centuries. I have no other weapons at my disposal."

"You're wrong again," Kagome said. "You have the best weapon in your arsenal and you haven't recognized it as yet."

"What?"

Then Kagome went toward the demon she had put a barrier around. "It seems to me that Shinota has already discovered what his best weapon is. I think he discovered it a long time ago- however what's one to do if the woman you love is determined to kill you? Is determined to not listen to a single word you say?"

And then Kagome looked at the creature inside of the massive red dragon demon and in one swift move, her hand stabbed into the belly of the beast- clutched onto a thick mass of hair and pulled- hard.

Everyone watched in horror as a man with extremely long red hair was ripped out of the dragon.

'What the hell is Kagome doing?' Inuyasha thought with wide gold eyes as a man was severed from the demon.

"NO!" Midoriko screamed. "It cannot be!"

The man looked up. His piercing green eyes slammed into Midoriko's brown orbs and she clutched her sword tightly.

"Sh- Shinota," she said.

Coughing, he managed to say her name- "Midoriko."

With narrowed eyes she stared. "What are you doing here?"

Shinota stood to his feet and towered over Kagome. "Good question," and then he looked at Kagome. "I sent you to the pre-feudal past. Tell me I did not grant that wish for naught."

Kagome shook her head. "I have the answer."

"So I was right to think that something went wrong back then?" He asked.

"Absolutely."

"What is going on here!" Midoriko shouted unable to bear the pain she was suddenly feeling. 'All this time, Shinota has been fighting me with these demons! Does he hate me so much that he did this?' she wondered and then asked. "So you sold the human side of yon heart to demons Shinota? How pathetic and yet so fitting for one such as you."

Shinota gazed at her, unable to say a word.

"Oh don't tell me you have nothing to say," she glared. "All these years it's been you controlling these demons. You were the one who took pleasure in having them fight me! you were the one that ended my life and forced me to pull my soul out of my body to seal You and those wretched demons away!"

"Is that what you think?" He asked her softly. "You are mistaken." Then looked at Kagome. "Midoriko's head is strong and she won't listen to me even if I knew what happened those many years ago. Please explain it to her. It- it's painful seeing her glare this way at me."

Kagome did indeed feel his pain and his sorrow was so deep she thought she'd cry. With a nod, she cleared her throat. "Midoriko, there is something you both must know about the past."

"I think I know quite enough of my wretched past," she said stubbornly. "I would prefer to kill him off. I finally understand why the demons keep regenerating. It's because they are linked to the human heart within him. If I destroy that-"

Suddenly, Shinota vanished and ended up right in front of Midoriko. Midoriko's sword stabbed into his chest- a fraction more and she would've pierced his heart. Shinota ignored the searing physical pain. His emotional heart was hurting far more. Swiftly, he pulled the sword out and threw it into the farthest corner of the museum. Then he grabbed Midoriko by the arms and began to shout.

"Will you just listen to her! Damn it Midoriko! You are making everything more difficult than it should be!"

"Let me go!" Midoriko screamed as flashes of the past engulfed her. She was remembering the argument they had on the night of the full moon. It was the night he had told her to move on with life and forget about him and the memories they had made together. She slapped him so hard he stumbled back. "You wretched beast, how dare you! I don't know what you think she's going to say but it won't change anything! I hate you!"

"No you don't," Kagome entered the argument. "You don't hate him at all."

Midoriko's eyes narrowed at her. "You know nothing! You don't know-"

"She does," Shinota said. "She wished on the jewel to go back to the time before we were sealed into the Shikon No Tama. She saw things that we couldn't have seen. She knows things we don't know. If when she is finished and you still want to kill me- I won't put up a fight. I'll let tou stab yon weapon into my heart. Once you know the truth the jewel will not reincarnate. It will be completely destroyed and you- you will be able to move on to the afterlife and live in peace."

Midoriko liked that thought. "Fine. Let's hear what you have to say." She said to Kagome. "The faster you speak the faster I can kill him and attain my well-deserved peace."

Kagome nodded and then she began to explain. "It's difficult to find where precisely to start," she said. "It's really complicated but-"

"Do your best," Shinota told her gently.

"All right, I think I should start by saying that on the night of that full moon- the last night you both saw each other before the battle with the Panther Demon Tribe was filled with lies."

They stared at her and as she explained Midoriko and Shinota seemed paralyzed with shock and dismay.

From Midoriko's point of view: On the night of the full moon, half demon Shinota came to her in his half-demon form and he told her…

"What did he tell you?" Kagome asked Midoriko.

"I remember it as if it was just yesterday," Midoriko said and then quoted, "_**I only came here to tell you that I plan to go off to battle the panther demon tribe on the morrow," he said. "You needn't wait for me to come back to uphold and honor the treaty. I will never return to this land so you can just move on with yer life and forget about the time we spent together." **_ Those were words she could never forget.

Shinota completely denied ever saying those words. "That's a lie!" He said quickly. "I never said those words!"

Kagome suspected he would.

"You are such a liar!" Midoriko shouted.

"I am not!" He shouted back his calm demeanor breaking. "I didn't even go to yer hut that night! I had planned to since it would've been the last day to be with You before the battle with the Panther Tribe but when I went to the door You were already there about to knock for entry!"

"I was not!" Midoriko exclaimed. "I didn't even go near yer door! I saw You and another woman-" She swallowed it was painful to remember. "In the act of copulation!"

"What other woman!" Shinota exploded. "I fucked you!"

"You did not! I gave my maidenhead to my human husband on the night of my nuptials!" Midoriko told him. "And he gave me a baby girl! I named her Kahome!"

"It was you!" Shinota pointed at her. "You came to my hut! You were sad that I was leaving but you told me you would not beg me to stay! Then you asked me if you could stay the night and we- we fucked… six times! You left me a note saying you would wait for me to return. I kept it. I still have it on me. You didn't see me off that morning and I didn't think it was such a problem because of the fucking we had but then when I came back from the war with the Panther Demon Tribe You had married and had a newborn babe! You lied to me! You promised to wait for me to come back!"

"I said no such thing!" Midoriko shouted. "Why would I say that if you told me to move on with my life?"

Then Kagome jumped in. "STOP! You both obviously haven't understood what happened!" And then with a deep breath Kagome said...

* * *

Kikyo stared around the area as Kagome and Priestess Midoriko and the half-demon named Shinota were talking. The demons had stopped attacking and in the room was now Inuyasha and a bunch of other people she didn't know. She only recognized Inuyasha's brother Sesshoumaru and the monk Miroku.

Sesshoumaru was listening intently- like everyone else there and had picked up on what was going on quite easily. He didn't even need to hear Kagome's explanation- he already knew what she would say.

* * *

..."Priestess Midoriko and Shinota! You- you both were tricked!" Kagome told them.

"Tricked?" Midoriko frowned.

"Yes!" Kagome said. "That night when you think Shinota came to you- it wasn't him."

"It-"

"IT WASN'T!" Kagome shouted completely weary of all the interruptions. "It was not him because if I'm not mistaken since he's a half-demon on the night of the full moon he should've been in human form! That night he was in his half-demon form or don't you remember that?"

Midoriko blinked completely stunned. "Wait- it- it was the night of the full moon?"

"Yes," Shinota nodded. "It was. I was completely human that night."

Midoriko put a hand to her head. "But- but that would mean-"

"Like I said, you were tricked," Kagome told him and then looked at Shinota. "Surely you understand if she was truly tricked then she wasn't the one you… slept with."

Shinota grimaced. "It- it looked just like her! Everything about her was the same. It smelt just like her- honeysuckle and jasmine." He said with conviction.

'He remembers the soap I washed with,' Midoriko thought as her heart pounded in her chest.

Shinota was still speaking, "I know my senses would've been completely dulled on that night but- but I was absolutely certain it was you!"

Midoriko felt about ready to drop. Instead she stood her ground and took in everything. She couldn't deny that she had been tricked by someone and she could no longer blame Shinota- the half-demon she had fallen in love with- for everything that had happened. "So You say we were tricked." She said stiffly. "But who tricked us?"

They both looked at Kagome for the answer.

"I'm not sure about that part," Kagome told them. "But I'll tell you about something that made me wonder." She paused. "When the fake Shinota left your hut that night Midoriko- on the ground I saw a folded piece of paper with a long strand of red hair wrapped around it."

Midoriko's eyes shot wide. "Paper wrapped with hair?"

Kagome nodded. "I thought it was Origami or-"

"Shikigami," Midoriko said. "It was Shikikami- priestesses can create beings in that way. The hair strand was a substitute for a soul. That kind of Shigikami is very advanced! Only priestesses as experienced as…"

"As who?"

Midoriko frowned. "Me and Tsubasa"

"Tsubasa?" Shinota repeated. "You mean that village priestess that was passed over for you?"

"Yes," Midoriko suddenly knew what happened.

When Kikyo heard the name of the priestess she headed toward them. "You called the name of a priestess. You say her name was Tsubasa?" Kikyo asked Midoriko.

"Yes- Tsubasa. That- that evil woman."

"I would like to know something," Kikyo said to her. "That priestess- did she have any offspring?"

Midoriko nodded. "She had a girl around the same age as my Kahome."

"Then that means she had descendents," Kikyo said softly piecing together another puzzle.

They were staring at Kikyo. "In my time, I too had a rival but her name was Tsubaki." Kikyo told them "She was a beautiful and powerful priestess but she also despised me. So much so that she cursed me."

"Cursed you?" Shinota's handsome face wrinkled at the thought.

"Yes," Kikyo nodded. "In my time I had been the one who was chosen to guard and protect the Shikon No Tama. The curse she put on me was simple and yet devastating. If I fell in love, my powers would weaken and I'd die tragically." She said. "I never thought I would fall in love but then... the world is such an unpredictable one and I indeed fell for a half-demon named Inuyasha. However, we weren't meant to be and I ended up dying due to a grievous injury inflicted on me before I sealed Inuyasha to the Goshiboku tree. We both had been caught in the middle of a scheme that was meant to taint the jewel and have it feed off of our pain and suffering."

"I now understand who you are exactly," Shinota said. "You were the first priestess to purify and protect the jewel Midoriko and I were trapped in. I suppose it makes sense that You ended up in a bitter rivalry with the descendent of Midoriko's rival, Tsubasa."

"Tell me," Midoriko asked Kiky. "Was that Tsubaki obsessed with her beauty and power as well?"

"Indeed, the first time she tried to curse me with her shikikami snake I sent it back at her and it went into her left eye I believe. It scarred her." Kikyo nodded. "Because of that scar she sold her soul to demons to maintain her youth and beauty. 50 years later she tried to use the Shikon No Tama to destroy my descendent Kagome-" Kikyo looked at Kagome. "Not you of course."

"I know, my ancestor Time-Traveling Kagome."

"Yes, she managed to curse that Kagome but her will was too strong and she was able to break the curse in the same way I did." Kikyo said. "Then she absorbed a huge ogre into her eye and tried to destroy the Inuyasha of my time and his friends but they defeated her. In the end she lost her power and her beauty and died an old haggard woman. But she managed to proclaim that she was the best priestess to ever live."

Midoriko scorned the thought. "Damn that wretched woman and her descendants!"

"Priestess?" Kagome called to her. "What happened with you and that Priestess Tsubasa?"

"Priestess Tsubasa had always hated me." Midoriko said. "It was an intense form of hatred and jealousy. I have no doubt now that it was her who tricked us with her shikikami puppetry."

Shinota felt his heart race. 'That means- that means Midoriko really didn't break her promise to me. She couldn't break it if she wasn't the one who made it.' Then he said, "So you are saying I- I copulated with a paper puppet?"

Midoriko looked at him. "It seems so." And then she held out her hand to him.

He stared at it. "Is this a truce?"

"Do not be so foolish. You said that you kept the note Tsubasa's shikigami left. You said you have it-"

"You were listening to me?"

"I've always listened," she said to him. "Hand it to me."

Going into his pocket, he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. When she opened it, the paper disintegrated into smoke and from the smoke came a spirit. It was a beautiful woman with long black hair and bangs wearing an ancient priestess outfit. And then the spirit materialized.

"Tsubasa," Midoriko said her name.

"So I was right," Kikyo thought. "I did fight with this woman's descendent."

The woman laughed. "So you have finally figured it all out have you Midoriko?" This woman had long silver hair and bright blue eyes with a small gold accessory in the middle of her forehead where her widow's peak was.

"You evil wretch!" Midoriko shouted putting her hand to her sheath to pull out her sword but her sword was all the way on the other side of the room. 'My sword-'

"How wonderful to know that my cleverly thought out plans worked!" Tsubasa laughed again as she stared at them all. "So many familiar faces! Descendant's I'm sure- Lord Inutaisho and lord Sesshoumaru, monk Miroku and of course half-demon Inuyasha, half-demon Naraku... or Onigumo to be precise, the descendent of Time-Traveling Priestess Kagome who is a descendent of Priestess Kikyo and my descendant's rival Kikyo!"

Inuyasha's sword was ready to strike, "Hey you old hag! You mind explaining your role in all this shit before I kill you?"

Tsubasa looked at Inuyasha. "You are the descendent of the half-demon who helped kill my descendent Tsubaki."

"Good to know you know who I am," Inuyasha said energy swirling around his sword. "That means you won't be shocked when I run you through with my Tetsusaiga."

"You? Run me through?" Tsubaki turned her head and laughed. "How dare you think you have the power to defeat me? I have invested centuries of using the jewel to absorb the pain and suffering from millions of people. That pain and suffering is more than enough to wipe out this entire land and more! Killing you would be as easy as... killing a fly."

Midoriko's attention turned to Inuyasha who was more than a little riled up and ready to attack. "Stop," she said to him. "You are not strong enough to defeat her. None of you are."

"Ah yes," Tsubasa sighed. "Trust Midoriko to have the most common sense. She's right no one can kill me. My powers are exponential."

"Explain yer position." Shinota demanded. "Why did you come between Midoriko and I?"

Tsubasa shrugged. "That question is so simple it'd be a waste of time to explain," she said. "No matter I suppose. I've been waiting centuries for this day to come and now that it has arrived, I shall savor it." Then she began to explain.

"I have always been underestimated and passed over," Tsubasa began. "No matter what I did- no one loved or recognized me and it was because I was always overshadowed by you Midoriko. King Yoiza was the one who chose her to be the high priestess of the village- he didn't even give me a chance to show him that I was capable of the task. Then when Lord Inutaisho, his son Sesshoumaru and his advisor Shinota came with a treaty to join the races and mend the racial divide, King Yoiza chose you again Midoriko. I mean how difficult would it be to marry a demon and produce another halfdemon to legalize the treaty between the two races? That task- any woman could do it! Any able woman with a womb could spread her legs and bear a child! but no! It had to be Priestess Midoriko!"

"So you were jealous," Midoriko stated.

"Call it what you like," Tsubasa huffed. "I hated you so much when instead of turning down the chance to bear that half-demon's child you accepted! You didn't even like him when you met!"

"You can't commit to someone properly without knowing them!" Midoriko said.

Tsubasa scoffed at her. "I liked him from the first!"

Midoriko's eyes narrowed at her. "Are you saying you were also jealous that we had fallen in love?"

"I could care less!" Tsubasa said folding her arms.

"You say that and yet you were the one that came to me one day and tried to seduce me to marry you instead of Midoriko," Shinota said to her. "You swore I would regret it if I fell in love with Midoriko."

Tsubasa balled her fists but then relaxed and smiled at him. "Oh yes, that was the morning I cursed you. It was the mornig before you and Lord Inutaisho were to go back to the Western lands to fight the war with the Panther Demon Tribe. When you declined my offer, I cursed you. You didn't even realize what I did."

"Does that mean you cursed Midoriko as well?" Kagome asked her.

Tsubasa shook her head. "If there's one thing I could say honestly about Midoriko it's that she was never a fool. She would've recognized a curse so easily and break it before it could take effect."

"That's why you sent the Shikigami that resembled Shinota to me," Midoriko said.

"As good a priestess you were, you weren't perfect." Tsubasa smirked. "Don't you remember Midoriko? It was night when I came to you. I was the one who told you that Shinota and Lord Inutaisho would be leaving the next morning to fight the war in the west. I remembered how sad and distraught you became when you found out Shinota would be leaving. It was so easy to send my shikikami of Shinota in to plant my lies and deception. I didn't think it would work so well especially when I discovered that Shinota wasn't a full demon but a half demon who would be in human form on the night of the full moon. My Shikigami took his half-demon form instead of his human form and I thought You would see through the deception but I suppose You were so distressed with the thought of parting with him that it slipped yer mind."

Midoriko knew she was right and closed her eyes. She remebered everything so vividly that day. 'How could I make such a big error?'

'Midoriko,' Shinota thought. 'Did she love me so much that the thought of me leaving made her judgement faulty?' His heart beat increased at the thought and then he turned his attention back to Tsubasa. "You found out about my half-demon state when you sent a shikigami puppet that resembled Midoriko to me that night, right?"

"Wrong," Tsubasa said. "I didn't send a puppet."

Everyone was on edge to find out that part of her intricate deception.

"It was me."

Horrified and completely bowled over.

Everyone was completely bowled over by Tsubasa's confession.

Tsubasa saw their looks and laughed. "It's completely true," she said

"There's no way-" Shinota shook his head. "No it couldn't have been you- I would've known-"

"Maybe if you were in your halfdemon state," she told him. "I had actually prepared a shikigami to go to you but when I discovered your secret I used a forbidden technique to make me look like Midoriko right down to her scent."

Shinota felt his stomach curl. "You are saying-"

"That's right," Tsubasa smirked. "You were fucking me... all night."

Something inside of Midoriko broke, before anyone could comprehend, Midoriko's fist landed squarely in the center of Tsubasa's face.

"AHHH!" Tsubasa went flying backward only to be caught by a few demons.

"You horrid wretch!" Midoriko felt her spiritual powers ignite around her body like flames.

"How dare you!" Tsubasa shouted back at her as she put a hand to her nose. It was bleeding. "You broke my nose!"

"I'm gonna break more than your nose!" Two balls of pink energy began to form in Midoriko's palm and then she began to go after Tsubasa. 'I don't know where this energy has come from but no matter- I shall use it to destroy Tsubasa!'

"I don't think so!" Tsubasa screeched.

Shinota's eyes took in their positions. Something wasn't right. And then he heard something crack. His eyes went to the barrier Kagome had erected to hold off the massive red dragon demon he had been severed from. The barrier had a crack in it. The demon's eyes popped open.

Shinota's eyes went to Midoriko who was still running toward her enemy. 'Oh no!' he felt his heart lurch. 'I have to get to Midoriko-" Never in his life had he moved so fast. "MIDORIKO!" He shouted.

"What?" She turned her head as he reached her and then in the blink of an eye the barrier shattered and the claw of the red dragon demon lashed out and pierced through Shinota who had managed to shield her.

"Shinota!" Midoriko shouted as the demon pulled out of him and he crumpled into a bloody mess upon the ground.

"MIDORIKO LOOK OUT!" Kagome screamed as Tsubasa attacked Midoriko from behind.

"Ah!" Midoriko and Shinota were thrown into the far wall where Shinota had thrown her sword. Knocked out, Midoriko's body lay sprawled atop Shinota's bloodied body. Their blood began to mix into each others in a puddle around them.

Tsubasa's laugh pierced through the museum. "At last! The great Midoriko has been put down!"

Suddenly, an arrow shot at Tsubasa scratching her face. With wide eyes, Tsubasa looked and saw that Kikyo had been the one who had attacked her.

"I think it's about time you died again Kikyo! You are far passed yer expiration date!" Tsubasa's red demon turned on Kikyo so swiftly; Naraku almost didn't manage to get her out of the way. The demon slashed into Naraku's back.

"Naraku!" Kikyo gazed down at him. "You shouldn't have-"

"I won't let anyone kill you again," he said to her.

"But your powers have waned- the demons they-"

"It doesn't matter," he struggled to stand. "I won't allow anyone to kill you. The next time you die will be when you're an old woman."

The demon attacked again but Kikyo managed to shoot it before it could hit them. but it regenerated and it was still attacking as if it hadn't been shot.

"Windscar!" Inuyasha obliterated the demon and jumped until he stood in front of Kikyo and Naraku. He knew the demon would regenerate again. And just as he thought- it did. "I'll hold this demon off," Inuyasha said. "You two get out of here now. You're no use to anyone if you're injured."

But then out of nowhere bees appeared and on the severe scratches in Naraku's back they began to heal his wounds. 'So all the demons haven't completely left my body,' Naraku thought as he stood. "I'll handle this one," Naraku said to Inuyasha. "You should be more concerned about who's protecting Kagome."

"AHHHH!"

Inuyasha looked and saw Kagome being protected by his father, Sesshoumaru, her father Yusuke, Miroku and Kagemaru. Tsubasa had taken advantage of the opportunity to strike at Kagome when Inuyasha had gone to protect Kikyo and Naraku.

"How fun this is!" Tsubasa exclaimed as she summoned thousands of demons to attack. "These demons cannot be killed with such weak attacks!" She shouted. "They'll only regenerate! Because it is my human heart that links them all together!"

"You sold yourself to these demons," Inutaisho said.

"I did. That is why whenever someone tried to wish on the jewel nothing good ever came out of it," she told them. "I control everything!"

"That's a lie!" Kagome shouted. "You weren't the one who let me go to the past- It was Shinota!"

Tsubasa cackled. "Fool girl," she said. "I only made you think it was that pathetic half-breed! It was me who wanted you to find out about the past so that in the future people would remember me as being the most important priestess that ever lived!"

"Don't you mean the most evil?" Inuyasha asked preparing his sword again.

"It doesn't matter!" She shouted at him. "I shall be remembered!"

"You're pathetic," Inuyasha said as he began to run toward Tsubasa. "Prepare yourself! It's time to die!"

With a smirk, Tsubasa watched him. "It's useless half demon!" And then with a gust of her spiritual energy she hit him with a blast that sent him flying back into the museum's glass shattering it. "I am Tsubasa! I am a priestess whose powers have been amplified hundreds of times over by the demons I sold my soul to and the many centuries of pain and suffering I absorbed whilst in the jewel! I was the one who plotted every single betrayal and deception from beginning to end! You cannot even hope to defeat me! I am undefeatable!"

Inuyasha cursed. 'I need to find a way to kill her.'

"The demons keep regenerating!" Miroku shouted using his staff. His windtunnel had been rendered useless because of the toxic composition of the regenerating demons.

'There has to be some way-' Kagome thought and then her eyes lit on Midoriko and Shinota. She didn't know if they were dead or not. 'For so many years they've been forced to fight each other and when they finally understood what went wrong in the past- they end up like this-' She saw their blood trailing along the floor.

'I don't even have a weapon,' Kagome thought and then her eyes went back to where Shinota and Midoriko were and she saw Midoriko's sword that was on the floor being soaked in their blood. 'Wait a minute- if I could get to that sword-'

Inutaisho and the others were fighting hard. They knew that attacking the demons wouldn't kill them but they had to do whatever they could to stay alive and as uninjured as possible.

'I need that sword-' Kagome thought. 'If I had it then maybe...'

Pulse.

'Huh?' In her hand the empty Shikon No Tama was pulsing. 'What's going on?'

Then the jewel began to tug. Kagome took a step and her father shouted. "Kagome don't move away from us!"

The jewel continued to pull her and it was getting forceful. "I- I don't know what's going on,"

"Kagome!" They shouted as the jewel pulled her away from their protection. The jewel pulled her toward where Midoriko and Shinota was. Her being so far away from Inuyasha and the others left her wide open for Tsubasa to attack.

"Foolish girl!" Tsubasa shouted and then Tsubasa went after Kagome. "Now die!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran to try and protect her. 'I'm not going to make it!'

Kagome turned her head and her brown eyes widened. Taking a step back she tripped in the blood upon the floor. Her eyes caught onto Midoriko's sword. She began to reach for it. 'Please- oh please let me get it.'

"Die! Final descendent of Midoriko!" Tsubasa was torpedoeing her way.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly.

And then with one strong push, her hand grabbed the hilt of Midoriko's blood stained sword and putting it in front of her swiftly, it pierced straight into Tsubasa's heart. Kagome's eyes widened when she felt blood splatter onto her cheek. Then she saw what had happened. Tsubasa crumpled to the ground. Her eyes went from life to lifeless.

'Did I- did I kill her?' Kagome tried to sit up.

Inuyasha reached her. "Kagome?" He pulled her up to him and clutched her tightly. "Are you okay?"

"I- I- yeah- I think so-" she stammered. "Uh- did I- is she-"

Inuyasha looked at Tsubasa. "I think she is," he said as he went to look at the priestess.

The demons suddenly went from massive demons to hundreds of lesser demons and this time when they began to attack- when cut down- they didn't revive.

"They're not reviving!" Kagemaru shouted as he let loose his dance of the dragon that had whips of light intertwined in them killing off a great number.

"You did it Kagome!" Miroku said lopping off the head of a reptile demon that had a skull on its back.

Kagome took a deep shaky breath. "I- I..."

Inuyasha turned to her. 'She's never killed anything before,' he realized and pulled her into his arms. "It's okay Kagome," he said. "Everything's gonna be fine."

As soon as the last demon dropped and died upon the museum floor Kikyo began heading toward Tsubasa's body when she stopped. "This fight isn't over!"

Suddenly, the demon parts lifted and began to fly toward Tsubasa's body.

"What the hell are they doing now?" Yusuke asked.

"She's absorbing them into her body!" Midoriko's voice sounded as she began to get up off of Shinota.

Kagome looked. "You're alive?"

"I wasn't dead," she said as she struggled to get up.

Shinota managed to sit up even though pain wracked his entire body. The jewel Kagome had in her hand had dropped into the blood and Shinota summoned it to him. It lifted and floated to his hand. "Midoriko- give me your sword,"

She pulled the sword out of Tsubasa's body that was still taking in the demon parts. "For what reason?" She asked. "I'm the only one who can kill her-"

"You are wrong," he said as he put the jewel into the blood before him. "Yer descendent's half-demon is the one who has power enough to stop her." He said. "Now give me your sword, we must hurry before Tsubasa's finished remodeling herself."

Midoriko handed him the sword and they watched as he took the sword and raised it high. A red aura surrounded him and the sword and then he stabbed the sword into the jewel. The sword shattered upon the jewel and the jewel began to glow with a pink aura.

"What did you do!" Midoriko asked shocked.

Picking up the new jewel, he looked at it and was pleased with what he saw. "This is just right," he said.

"Just right for what?" Inuyasha asked him. Tsubasa had now begun to construct herself into a demon and it took the shape of a massive snake.

Shinota looked at him. "You must destroy this jewel with your sword."

"What?" Inuyasha frowned.

"Your sword is one which absorbs an appoinent's demonic energy." he said. "I am only half demon but that should still be enough. The techniques your sword has already aren't strong enough to defeat her. You must use this jewel that has me and Midoriko's combined powers."

Midoriko understood. "We possess far more strength than anyone else here and our hatred toward Tsubasa is immense. With your sword and our powers You shall be able to destroy her."

Inuyasha clutched his sword. "All I have to do is break it right?"

"Yes," Shinota said. "But-"

"All right then!" Inuyasha raised his sword. "I've been trying to find a way to get stronger and this is it! Let's go Tetsusaiga!" And then Inuyasha struck the jewel with his sword but it didn't break. Inuyasha frowned and looked at Shinota. "Why didn't it break?"

Sesshoumaru felt like punching his brother. "Obviously there's more to it than that."

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked as he struck it again and nothing happened. "Damn it! Why won't you break!"

Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha looked. "Kagome what is it?"

"Tsubasa's coming!"

Inuyasha turned and saw the eight legged Tsubasa indeed coming toward them.

"ALL OF YOU SHALL DIE!" She screeched. "EVERY SINGLE ONE! AND THE FIRST ONE WILL BE MIDORIKO'S LAST DESCENDENT!"

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome. "Get back," he said to her.

"But Inuyasha- what about the jewel-"

"Forget it," he growled. "My focus is on protecting you not some fucking jewel."

"Inuyasha-"

And then suddenly the jewel shattered.

The shards soaked in the blood of Midoriko and Shinota became suddenly attracted to Inuyasha's sword. Inuyasha watched as they became one with his sword and it turned into a crystalized whitish purple color.

"What's this?"

Shinota explained, "Yer will to protect the one You love is what shattered the jewel, You recognized that protecting her was more important than trying to make yer sword stronger."

"Well good then," Inuyasha said and then with renewed vigor he stepped towards Tsubasa. "It's time to kick some spider ass. You all take care of Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru watched as his younger brother ran head first into battle without a strategy. 'What a ridiculous mode of attack,'

"Ah yes," Inutaisho smirked, "That technique is a spin-off from mine- I'd recognize it anywhere."

"Cool!" Kagemaru exclaimed as Inuyasha jumped into the air.

Sesshoumaru looked to the ceiling. 'Let this be done soon,'

In the air, Inuyasha was poised to let loose his backlash wave. His sword now had a new strength to it but for some reason he couldn't see the fissures of energy or anything. 'What the hell's going on?' He opted to just slice the spider demon but the moment his sword made contact he was pushed back into the air. He flipped over and his back struck against the very top of the museum's high ceiling causing it to crack. He gripped onto the ceiling to catch himself for a second. 'I can't see the backlash wave,' he thought. 'What the hell to do?'

Sesshoumaru noticed the problem immediately and looked at Kagome who was standing their watching with a fearful expression. His golden gaze went to Kikyo and he saw her wrapping hair around an arrow. 'What's this?'

Kikyo went to Kagome when she was finished a second later. "What kind of priestess are you if you don't even have a bow and arrow or any other kind of weapon?" Kikyo handed Kagome the bow and arrow and then pushed her toward the fight. "We need to make certain she dies this time." Around the arrow were strands of hair- one red, many blacks of different lengths and four silver. "Shoot her and you better not miss. You only have this one chance."

With a nod Kagome ran toward the battle and saw Inuyasha's attack. She prepared the bow and arrow ready to strike. The hairs represented everyone there who had struggled for so long to get rid of the evil within the jewel. With this final attack it would be over!

Inuyasha was staring down at the demon. 'I don't know what the-' and then his thoughts changed direction. 'Wait a minute- the reason I couldn't use the backlash wave is because all the wind in this museum is contaminated by Tsubasa's toxic gas the demons had emitted. It's like she controls my wind and in order for me to win this her wind has to be-' His eyes went to Kagome. 'Great!' he shouted. "KAGOME!"

She looked up. "Inuyasha what is it?"

He let go of the ceiling and began to shout. "Shoot me with your arrow!"

"WHAT!" She shouted at him. "I'm not that good a shot but if I hit you- you can die!"

"Trust me on this!"

And so with a deep breath Kagome positioned her bow and shot the arrow in his direction. As it whizzed through the air, it began to purify automatically and he dodged it before it could hit him. Then before his eyes the flow of the wind changed and he could finally see his energy. 'Good- the swirling energies collide. I can see the fissure-"

Tsubasa formed a massive energy ball and it torpedoed into his direction.

"Inuyasha look out!" Kagome screamed as she moved back toward the others.

'This is no time to chicken out,' he thought. 'My ancestor would've jumped head first and won the battle! I can do this!' Inuyasha didn't evade the attack, he just did what he knew Feudal Inuyasha would do and once the attack had engulfed him, he cut through it.

"Backlash wave!" He shouted and then his energy began to take control of Tsubasa's energy. This attack was different from his normal backlash wave. Within the tornadoes of demonic energy shards of jewel pieces spiraled and began to cut into Tsubasa's snake body.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOO! I, TSUBASA AM THE GREATEST PRIESTESS!" She screamed as the tornadoes tore and ripped through her body leaving nothing behind.

Inuyasha flipped and landed on his feet onto the ground as Tsubasa's spider head was destroyed by his attack. 'It's over,' Inuyasha thought.

For a second no one could believe that it was finally over, but then Kagome ran to him and hugged him tightly. "You did it Inuyasha!"

"No," he shook his head, sheathed his sword and yanked her up into his arms. "We did it."

With the biggest, brightest smile ever, Kagome clutched the back of his head and pulled his face toward his to plant a deep kiss upon his lips. They stayed like that for a few minutes until someone cleared his throat. They pulled apart and Kagome moved out of his arms. Heading toward everyone else, they took a deep breath.

"I no longer sense the demonic aura of Tsubasa or any other demon," Miroku told them. 'Lucky bastard Inuyasha- where's Sango when I really want to-'

"Come on!" Kagura's voice broke through the place. "We're gonna miss all the fun if we-"

Kagura, Mira, Saya, Izayoi, Rin, Kaede, Sango, Kohaku, Sango's mother, Noriko, Souta, Shippo, Niroku, Tomoyo and Myoga came into the room of the museum where everyone else was and Kagura shouted.

"It's over?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. She was wearing the shortest piece of skirt and a stylish maternity top. "Yes, you've missed it."

"What!" And then she began to complain as she went to him. "I don't know why you wouldn't let me come! It's no fair Sesshy! No fair!"

He ignored her as she wrapped her arms around him. He noticed that Izayoi was already in his father's arms- actually everyone with a partner was embracing each other.

"No kiss?" Kagura asked tipping on her toes.

He supposed it wouldn't do any harm to indulge her since the jewel was finally destroyed. He leaned downward and touched his lips to hers. Her hand went to his neck to pull him deeper but then he felt his daughter wrap around his leg and he pulled away to look down at her.

"Rin,"

"Hi daddy!" She smiled up at him.

He picked her up. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Fine," she said. "Demons tried to get into the house but mommy and the others- even Kohaku fought them all off."

"That's good," he said. "And are you sleepy? It's pass your bedtime."

She yawned. "Can we go home?"

"Yes as soon as-"

His attention went to Midoriko and Shinota. They were finally together- not fighting but talking.

"Midoriko, I- I don't know really what to say-" Shinota rubbed his neck.

She shook her head. "Neither do I," she said. "But how about this?"

He looked at her.

"I'm sorry,"

He blinked. 'She's apologizing,' a tiny smile- relief came to him. "I'm sorry too," he said. "I- I got so angry and I stormed out that day instead of staying to talk it over with you and then- and then everything just messed up between us and-"

"But it was because of you that we finally understand what happened," she told him. "You were the one who made it possible for the jewel to reincarnate itself- to allow us the opportunity to start over and fix things. You made it possible for my descendent to go back to the past and find out what happened so that we could work it out. You made it so we could stop fighting."

He nodded.

And then she inhaled, "You must really love me."

He froze for a second but he couldn't deny it. "Yes- I really love you Midoriko,"

She felt tears come to her eyes. "And that night- You really thought it was me You were with?"

He nodded strongly. "Yes, I called your name all night,"

"I- I wish I could've heard it," she said softly.

And then his heart leapt in his chest. "You- you can still hear it if you want."

She gazed at him. "Truly?"

"You- yes," his handsome face reddened a bit.

"Are you- you proposing?" she asked her face a bit flushed as well.

Then in his pocket he pulled out something and handed it to her.

"What's this?"

When he put it in her hand she gasped. It was a ring with a beautiful jewel atop it.

"Shinota-" she was speechless.

"I had it that day I came back from the war to be with you," he told her. "I- I wanted to make everything right because I thought- you would've probably had my child and I- I wanted to spend the rest of my life together with you-"

The tears in her eyes drained down her face. "Oh Shinota-"

"When I saw you with that human babe at your breast and another man's ring upon your finger I- I lost it. I left and I told myself I wouldn't go back but- but I had missed you even though I had only been gone for a few hours. I was in so much pain Midoriko it was unbearable. I wanted to rip my heart out-"

"Instead you let demons take over," she realized.

"I just wanted the pain to go away," he said. "I was suffering. I didn't think they would take control of my body and use me to fight you. I'm sorry I was so weak-"

She shook her head. "No more apologies." she said. "I was weak too in my own ways but I suppose our weakness comes with the fact that we love each other.'

He nodded. "I love you Midoriko."

She smiled and sniffled. "I love you too Shinota,"

Everyone watched as the priestess and the half demon smiled at each other. Midoriko looked at them and said, "Thank you so much- everyone for your help in solving the mystery behind the jewel."

Inuyasha pushed Kagome in front of him gently. "It was Kagome who figured it out- she was the one who went to the past and found out the reason you two were fighting and then she came here determined to make things right between you both."

Shinota bowed his head. "I am eternally grateful, priestess" he said to Kagome.

Embarrassed, Kagome flushed and nodded "I'm just glad you two have finally stopped fighting."

"As am I. I think it's time to leave this place, Midoriko."

"Yes," She smiled at him

Then Shinota's hands went gently to her waist to bring her closer to him and the moment their lips locked, their souls came out of their bodies, twined around each other, broke out of the ceiling of the museum and exploded in the sky.

Everyone gasped at the bright lights in the skies and tears came to many of their eyes. Shinota and Midoriko were finally free- free to love.

"Good job Kagome," Inuyasha kissed his girlfriend softly and when they pulled a part he said, "It's finally over. Let's go home.'"

* * *

Ah yes! A happy ending for all! Do you guys think I need an epilogue? I'm not too sure I should write one but if you want I could come up with one I suppose. If you got any questions or comments or whatever I'd be happy to answer them.

Inuluver1990 goes to... i dunno write another story?

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.  
I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	278. Epilogue

We've finally come to the end guys! This is it!

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.  
I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

Confused Love Story

Epilogue

**THREE YEARS LATER**

**DECEMBER 24**

"Damn it Kagome come on! We're gonna be late!" Inuyasha shouted up the stairs.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Kagome responded as she picked up her bag and went to the stairs. "How fast do you expect me to go in my condition!" She shouted as she began to waddle down to him.

He looked up at her and couldn't resist the grinning. Kagome was just starting her third trimester. That's right! She was pregnant and her belly was so large now it was the first thing he saw whenever he looked her way. They had waited until they got out of college to begin their lives together as a family. During that time they went on many, many, many dates everywhere even overseas. Inuyasha was able to give Kagome the romance she had always wanted and the sex was almost always amazing especially on the nights of the new moon when he turned full demon and really gave it to her- he had to use a condom though but the moment they got their diplomas he didn't hold anything back and she got pregnant automatically.

To be honest, she had gotten pregnant 3 1/2 years ago as well- that was the time Inuyasha had first turned full-demon and sexed her all night long but then due to the stress with the Shikon No Tama, Tsubasa and the demons she had miscarried and they both decided they would wait until she was a little older and ready for parenthood. She had still had plans of college and so they realized that the miscarriage happened for a reason and it wasn't time for them to have a child but now...

Inuyasha was proud to say the least as he took her bag and helped his pregnant wife the rest of the way down the stairs. Kagome could be clumsy sometimes and he didn't want to risk her falling at any time during her pregnancy.

"I can walk you know!" She huffed as he picked her up into his arms as if she weighed nothing.

"I know but we'd go faster if I'm carrying you," and he was right. They were out of their quaint little home in less than a minute and Kagome was seated in his spacious new silver Rolls Royce. "Put your seatbelt on."

"As if I can get on," she frowned as he got in and strapped her in himself. "I don't like being so big!"

He smirked. "You're beautiful,"

She huffed and looked out the window. "Where's the interview supposed to be again?"

"At the Television and Radio Station- Shinoshi 100 or something," Inuyasha said as he turned a corner.

Ever since the jewel had been destroyed almost 3 1/2 years ago, the city had been changed. The Shinoshi government no longer kept its citizens in the dark about what had happened in the past. President Oekami made certain of that when he was given another term to run as president. The legislation was changed, new councils were created, new laws to suit human, demon and hanyou races had been created.

Inuyasha, Kagome and everyone who had been central in the fight against Tsubasa and the demons were made icons in the city. They were made living legends. The media was making a killing off of interviews and reports, television broadcasts, radio talk shows and everything focused around the many past eras and how important it was to know one's past.

"Are you nervous?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm pretty use to everything going on with the media. I don't blame people for wanting to know about the Shikon No Tama and the truth behind it."

"Yeah but they better back the fuck off a you," Inuyasha growled. "It's like they don't give a rat's ass about your condition! They're always calling, calling, calling wanting to book an interview or a conference and I'm getting fucking tired of it!"

"Inuyasha-"

He sighed. "I just want you to live a normal life Kagome," he said. "And when we have our kids- I don't want them being bombarded everyday while going to school and shit."

She stared at him. "Everything will be all right Inuyasha," she told him. "All we have to do is wait for everything to die down."

"It's been more than 3 years!"

"It's still a shock for many people to find out that they were either descended or reincarnated from demons and that they too have powers that have to be sealed away and stuff. The people still have to come to terms with their pasts- it's not our fault the government decided to hush everything up and now people only want answers." Kagome said.

"I get that but Kagome- if one fucking reporter uses any kind of force to get a few words outta you I'm gonna kick all of their fucking asses!"

Kagome felt herself laughing softly. "You're so overprotective Inuyasha,"

"I'm not! You're my wife," he said. "And you're pregnant you don't need all this stress-"

"It's just another interview," she told him as he pulled into Shinoshi TV/Radio 100 Station. "And afterward we're going to your parents house to spend the Christmas holiday. Won't that be fun?"

"I guess," he huffed as he got out of his car, sneered at a male reporter who dared to run up to the car and then went to Kagome's door. The cameras were already flashing and reporters were already shouting questions but when Kagome stepped out in her beautiful formal maternity dress the place seem to explode with excitement.

"You sure you want to do this?" Inuyasha asked her. "We could just go to dad's house-"

She shook her head. "No the museum is opening again after being destroyed when we fought Tsubasa and the demons we have to be here!"

"All right then," With her firmly by his side Kagome and Inuyasha walked through the barricades that were being manned by the Shinoshi Police.

"Kagome Takahashi!" A reporter shouted. "Shikon 7 News- can you tell us how it felt to fight those demons almost 4 years ago?"

Then another reported, "Inuyasha Takahashi! What's the name of your sword again?"

Inuyasha and Kagome ignored them as they headed into the building. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha looked down at his wife. "You okay?"

"I'm starting to think fighting the demons was much easier," she told him.

And then the manager came to them, "Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi, how splendid you could come. We're going on the air in five minutes."

Five minutes later, Kagome and Inuyasha were seated with so many faces staring at them. It didn't take Kagome and Inuyasha long to get into the show and soon Kagome was speaking with so much passion about the past that even her husband was a little stunned.

"How did this all begin?" The host asked them.

"Honestly I can't really say," Kagome spoke. "Everything just started happening all at once. I suppose I can say that my life changed from the moment I met Inuyasha. Nothing has been the same since that day."

The crowed awwed at her words. They could see how much Kagome loved her husband and Inuyasha too wasn't ashamed to show his affection for her with a warm look.

"Then tell us about that," the host urged. "How did you two meet?"

"We met at school one day," Inuyasha said. "It was pretty ordinary. I used to play my guitar and write songs and at that time I was seeing another girl. Her name was Kikyo but she died during a battle with the jewel. But anyway, I fell for Kagome quite instantly when she said she liked the song I was singing and that I should write it down and keep it."

"Did you?" The host asked completely enraptured.

"No," he shook his head. "I didn't have to. The song wasn't nearly as important as her encouragement was. After that day I just wanted to see more and more of her-"

"Were you two-timing then?"

Inuyasha's gold eyes went to the host and he smirked, "I suppose you could say that," he confessed. "I wasn't a malicious or evil kind of guy to hurt Kikyo or any girlfriend purposely- I just found myself gradually straying from her to Kagome. Kagome was the one who inspired me and helped me out whenever I needed help. Our relationship wasn't easy and for a long time I had to pretend I didn't love her when I knew I did but- love is complicated and it'll take forever to explain our relationship. Though the most important thing I can say is that communication is key in any relationship. Without effective communication, people can get the wrong ideas and a relationship that could work could go completely down the drain. Right Kagome?"

She nodded. "Yes, he's absolutely correct." She said. "After the jewel was destroyed, I just spent a lot of time thinking about how confusing love could become if communication wasn't a central part of a relationship. Take Priestess Midoriko and Half-demon Shinota for example." She briefly explained who they were and their story. "I realized that if Shinota and Midoriko had only talked to each other that day they would've realized the trick Tsubasa had played on them. It was because of that trick that the jewel was formed and wreaked havoc upon Shinoshi city for so many centuries. But once the misunderstanding was cleared, Shinota and Midoriko were able to stop fighting and focus on the fact that they didn't hate each other- they loved each other. That's why if you go to the Shinoshi Central Museum in the very center you will see a man holding a woman in his arms as they kiss. That is actually the real bodies of Shinota and Midoriko after the jewel and Tsubasa was destroyed. There's also many articles to be read there thanks to my grandfather who collects everything and anything ancient and stores them away for times like this. So visit the Higurashi Shrine as well for more information."

And then the host's buzzer rang.

"Oh dear! All our time's up for today!" The host exclaimed. "Would you like to say anything else before we finish?"

Inuyasha spoke, "I'd appreciate it if all of you reporters would have a heart and leave my wife alone for a few months."

"Inu-" Kagome began but he stopped her.

"It's important to me that you don't stress her out." he said. "We don't mind giving interviews but if I catch anyone skulking or hiding out in the trees around our house I may be forced to pretend you're a burglar and shoot you."

Kagome gasped.

"Thank you and that's all," he finished and gave the mic back to the stunned host. "Let's go Kagome," He helped her up and the crowd cheered as they left. Getting into the car again Kagome sighed.

"You really shouldn't threaten the media like that," she said.

"Oh yeah?" he asked as he reversed. "I have all the right to protect you. Look at the laws Kagome- I'm within right to protect my mate."

"I know-" she smiled at him. "Let's get to your parent's house I'm dying to see everyone."

And so he sped off toward his parents home. When he arrived, reporters were already there. "So fucking annoying," he muttered.

Kagome laughed. "Don't worry Inuyasha," she said. "We can always call the police and get them escorted away. Let's just ignore them and enjoy ourselves."

Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the car and they headed into the house he used to live in almost 7 months ago. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see so many children running around. He heard laughter in the living room and then Rin ran to them.

"Hi uncle Yashi!" She greeted now 8 years old but still as cute as a button. "Hi Auntie Gome!"

"Hello Rin, I saw all the cars parked out there. Is everyone here?"

"Yes," she said and they began to head into the living room where Miroku had his hands full with a set of three year old twins-both girls and Sango was preparing to take one to breast feed. Kagura was rubbing her face in Sesshoumaru's neck- her body was no longer inflated due to giving birth to their three sons who Inutaisho and Izayoi were preoccupied with. Saya and Yusuke were laughing with Mira and Niroku. Kaede and Kagemaru were making out in a corner. Everyone else were just walking around chatting until Inuyasha and Kagome walked in.

"Kagome!" Saya got up and went to her. "Oh look at you sweetie!"

Kagome beamed and greeted everyone. Yusuke and Saya hugged her to their hearts and Inuyasha of course got his slap on the back by his dad and a deep hug from his mother who was sooooo happy to see him.

When Izayoi finally let Inuyasha go, he saw three silver haired, red and gold eyed demon pups looking up at him hard.

"What?" he asked frowning at them.

And then they attacked him. Inuyasha found himself on the ground with Sesshoumaru's pups trying to slash him up with their claws. "Ah geez! Sesshoumaru control your pups will ya!"

Sesshoumaru looked at them and said, "But little brother they miss you-"

"Ah hell!" Inuyasha sat up and the three 3 year old demons were grinning at him .

"Daddy says we can use you as target practice!" They smirked.

'My ass you will,' Inuyasha thought.

"Oh they've gotten even more adorable!" Kagome exclaimed as she bent to look at them. "So cute!"

"Auntie!" They got off of Inuyasha and hugged her feet.

"Kagome you should sit down, they'll throw you over," Inuyasha got up and very swiftly lifted Kagome up and away from the three little rascals and set her down in a chair and then sat beside her. "Hello everyone," He finally greeted.

When they greeted back Sango spoke, "So you and Kagome had another interview."

"Yeah," Inuyasha stretched. "They just wanted to pry into our lives again," he said. "Anyway, Miroku so how's business going?"

Due to the change of the entire city there were now more than sufficient jobs for practically anyone looking for one. Miroku was now the head of an Exorcism Corporation he and a group of specially trained monks would go into the homes of any distressed individuals and exorcise demons from their homes and businesses for a hefty price. They'd give their customers special wards and seals to protect themselves and all sorts of other things to provide security.

"So your basically conning the hell outta people," Inuyasha asked.

Miroku puffed up. "I'll have you know I make an honest living!"

"Honest my ass," Inuyasha grinned. "And what's Sango's doing- wait... is she pregnant again?"

"Maybe-" Miroku laughed. "Anyway Sango's actually the principal of a school for demon slayers." He said. Sango's school was named Taijiya Slayers Academy and she had hundreds of students male and female enrolled already. "She has her brother Kohaku teaching weapon wielding and she's had to hire twenty-five other teachers."

"She's catching a lot of hell with the Demon Council isn't she?" Yusuke asked remembering hearing about the Slayer School being under fire for teaching people how to kill demons.

"Yes but Sango's lawyers are amazing," Miroku told them and then turned to Inutaisho. "Thanks again for recommending them and giving your support to us."

"That's not a problem," Inutaisho said, "The Demon Council can't understand that humans too need to find ways to protect themselves since demons are far stronger than them. There's a whole lot of stuff but the lawyers I recommended will sort everything out."

Miroku nodded. "And what about you Inuyasha?"

"Well you know when I'm not running TRECO I'm with Kagome at her interviews and shit like that-"

"INUYASHA!" His mother admonished.

'Ah yes mom still doesn't like my swearing,' Inuyasha grinned fondly at her. 'Some things never change.'

Then Inuyasha looked at his pregnant wife and smiled. From the day he had met her his life had been altered permanently.

Kagome's eyes went straight to his when she noticed him staring. She flushed under his brazen gaze and then her eyes widened when she felt her baby kick. She rubbed her belly and watched as Inuyasha got up and come to her.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"A lot. It's nice to be around family and friends," she smiled at him when he replaced her hand with his own.

"I agree," He said and stood up. "You wanna go check out my old room?"

She blinked then nodded. He helped her up and they headed up the stairs. As they went Inuyasha heard his father say: Inuyasha I would tell you not to get Kagome pregnant but it's far too late for that.

"Har Har dad," Inuyasha shouted back at him. Kagome was flushed to the roots as they made it to his room. When she opened the door she realized that nothing had changed. When Inuyasha bought their home he hadn't taken anything because he wanted to start everything off new. "It's so nostalgic,"

"Isn't it?" He closed and locked the door behind them.

Kagome pretended not to notice what he had done and went to the bed. She sat and eyed him as he familiarized himself with the room he had stayed in for almost all his life. And then he came to her a moment later with his guitar in hand.

"Inuyasha-"

"Dyou remember this?" He asked as he sat beside her.

"How- how could I forget?" She said softly. "I met you through your music."

"I haven't played in so long- I wonder if I can still-" He strummed and the sound that cae out made him grimace and Kagome laugh. He began to tune it until it sounded right, then strummed again. "Now that's right."

She stared at his magnificent hands upon the guitar and thought to herself, 'Almost four years ago I remember wanting those hands upon me...'

"What are you thinking?" Inuyasha asked.

"We've come a long way haven't we Inuyasha?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Years ago I thought we'd never get to a place where we could just be together without the fear of other people or our emotions getting in our way. It was hell at times."

"I'm sorry," she leaned over to rest her head upon his shoulder. "It was really because I was just so confused and afraid of how I felt for you-"

"Actually it was because we both were confused in the beginning," He corrected. "You had every right to wonder why the hell a guy who was in a long term relationship was suddenly coming after you so... avidly." he said. "My response toward you- being very... physical- scared you and you kept running away from me. But your running just made me want you even more and I did things that made everything worst-"

"We should've talked to each other," Kagome interjected. "If I had told you how afraid I was instead of running-"

"And if I had used words instead of actions then we probably wouldn't have had such a hell of a time getting together."

Kagome laughed softly. "We really did make some terrible decisions but I suppose when you're young you're bound to make mistakes. You know now that I think about it- I mean really think about it love is such a complex and sometimes very confusing emotion."

"Tell me about it," Inuyasha muttered as he put his guitar down and laid back on the bed. "If we were to write a story about how love played a part in our lives and the lives of our family, friends and enemies we thought were enemies we'd probably never reach the end."

Kagome rested her head on her husband's chest. "That's because, Inuyasha, love has no end."

Then Inuyasha cupped his wife's chin to raise her lips to his and kissed her passionately. He knew that if given the chance to go back to the past and change anything he wouldn't. It was because of the trials in their past- the pain, the fighting, the misunderstanding and most of all the confusion that they were finally in each other's arms. They were together now- they could openly show their love for each other now.

At last, Inuyasha and Kagome can be content that they successfully got through their Confused Love Story.

* * *

That's all guys. It's finally over! I hope I've satisfied everyone's need for this epilogue! Lol. I enjoyed writing it and I think it really brings some finality to the story. Thank you all again for your support and reviews. I never thought I'd reach this moment- but now I have and it's because you guys helped me to get here.

Inuluver1990 finally ends Confused Love Story.

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Inuyasha!**

**© 2010-2011, Apryl Johnson.  
I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


End file.
